Uno más uno a veces son más que dos
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Cecilia es una bruja y Alberto es un muggle. Ella hace cosas que parecen extraordinarias y a el le gustan los ordenadores. Juntos son algo mas que dos adolescentes, dos jovenes o dos adultos. Potterverso Sorgexpandido
1. Carnaval

_**Potterverso Sorgexpandido. No contiene personajes creados por J.K. Rowling excepto, en algún caso, algún cameo o mención de pasada. El universo mágico funciona, sin embargo, bajos las reglas mágicas que ella ha creado, expandidas a la Magia Española, por supuesto, que es creación mía y solo míaaaaa.**_

**Dedicado a Sirlaye, fan incondicional de Alberto y Cecilia. Y a todos aquellos que les gusten mis historias.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**CARNAVALES**

_**Febrero de 1994.**_

- Podías haber dicho algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Cualquier cosa.

- Cecilia, tu amiga Patricia lo tenía muy claro. Ella es la anfitriona, y ha decidido que sea una fiesta _temática_.

- Es súper típico.

- Como los vikingos, los payasos o los trogloditas.

- Pues eso mismo. Podías haber dicho que te parecía un tema demasiado visto…

- Es que no me lo parece en absoluto.- Alberto apartó la coca-cola, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Cecilia alzando las cejas teatralmente. Ella en cambio frunció las suyas y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Claro que es un tema súper visto!

Alberto sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Qué va!

- Además.- Añadió ella enfadada.- ¡Yo no voy a tener la sensación de ir disfrazada!

- Bueno, eso es cosa tuya.

- ¡Pero! ¿Qué clase de novio eres, que no te pones de mi parte?

Alberto volvió a sonreír como un cocodrilo.

- Cecilia, estoy deseando verte con un atuendo de esos… _tradicionales._

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Ya veo por dónde vas… No te parece visto porque nunca has visto una de verdad vestida como tal…

- Eso es, mi amor. Estoy deseando verte con una túnica negra, a ser posible ceñida, y un sombrero retorcido…

Cecilia no sonrió. Estaba enfadada. Bastante enfadada. Alberto, en cambio, la miraba divertido.

- No tiene gracia.

- Vamos, Ceci. No te lo tomes tan mal. Patricia no tiene ni idea de lo tuyo.

Cecilia respiró hondo. Alberto tenía razón. Había sido una casualidad. Una maldita casualidad.

- En fin, supongo que mi padre podrá dejarte alguna túnica vieja.

- Ah, no. Ni hablar. Yo ya tengo pensado cómo va a ser mi disfraz.

- Ah ¿sí? Y ¿Cómo va a ser?

- Lo siento, Ceci. Eso es una sorpresa.- Y Alberto asió el vaso de coca-cola, se metió la paja en la boca y dio un buen trago mientras ella le miraba todavía enfurruñada.

La abuela de Patricia había fallecido varios meses atrás. Los hijos habían vaciado el piso de muebles y demás y lo habían puesto a la venta, pero de momento no tenían comprador. En esa tesitura, Patricia y sus primos habían convencido a sus respectivos padres para que les dejaran la casa para organizar una fiesta de carnaval. Por supuesto, los adultos pusieron una larga lista de condiciones: acabar a las doce, nada de escándalos que dieran lugar a protestas de los vecinos, nada de alcohol… Todos asintieron, a regañadientes, sabedores de que cumplirían muy poco de todo aquello, y durante varios fines de semana trabajaron arduamente para decorarla y aprovisionarla, mientras alguna botella de ginebra o de ron se colaba de _estrangis_ entre las coca-colas. Hasta se esmeraron confeccionando unas tarjetas de invitación caseras, en las que comunicaban a sus invitados que la fiesta, aún siendo de disfraces, era temática. Todos tenían que ir vestidos de magos o brujas.

Por eso Cecilia estaba tan afectada. Ella era una bruja. Una de las de verdad. Con varita, escoba, caldero y un montón de hechizos en la cabeza. Aunque eso sí, era menor de edad. Una bruja de dieciséis años con un novio a punto de cumplir los diecinueve que era muggle total y cursaba primero de Ingeniería Informática en la Universidad.

Cecilia le había explicado a Alberto de dónde venía la imagen tradicional de la bruja con el sombrero y la túnica. Todavía había sociedades mágicas, como la inglesa, que adoraban aquella vestimenta, aunque en España solo se utilizaba en ocasiones muy señaladas. "_Como usar chaqué o smoking"_, le había dicho a Alberto, "_que no te lo pones todos los días_".

Por supuesto que Cecilia tenía una túnica de raso negro brillante que le quedaba como un guante. Y un sombrero picudo, del mismo raso, con una hermosa hebilla de plata de ley. Y una capa de lana fina, también de color negro, con broches de plata con sus iniciales. ¿Cómo no iba a tener un "traje típico" si era lo que era? Era como… como el _traje regional_…

El problema de Cecilia, aunque educada, como la inmensa mayoría de los niños mágicos de España, sin excluirse de los niños muggles, era que no se le ocurría otra imagen de bruja, por mucho que pensara. Excepto, claro está, llevar los pelos greñudos y plantarse una verruga falsa en la nariz. Lo del pelo, en su caso, además sería problemático. El suyo era lacio y muy negro. No se dejaría encrespar… Y aún así, la imagen le resultaba harto familiar.

El día de la fiesta, el último sábado antes del miércoles de ceniza, Cecilia estaba bastante mosca con su madre. Demasiada gente había aparecido a tomar café precisamente el día en que Alberto subiría a recogerla vestido de mago. A pesar del espíritu tolerante e integrador de su familia, lo cierto era que solamente una tía suya, la hermana mayor de su madre, estaba casada con un muggle. Así que Cecilia sospechaba que el disfraz de su novio había despertado cierta curiosidad malsana. Por allí andaban sus cuatro abuelos, las dos hermanas de su madre y la cuñada por el lado paterno. Demasiada gente.

- Hace muchísimo que les dije que vinieran.- Contestó su madre a su interrogatorio. Y se excusó para volver a llenar la cafetera.

Cecilia desistió de continuar indagando y, suspirando, se dejó llevar por su hermana.

Sentada en el centro de su habitación, con un espejo enorme entre las manos y envuelta en una bata, se estaba dejando maquillar. Almudena, más entusiasmada que ella misma por la fiesta, había recopilado un montón de fotos de gente vestida según lo que ella dijo era estilo gótico, un montón de maquillaje del que usaban los actores y mucho entusiasmo. Y con su prima Lucía, de su misma edad, como ayudanta. Entre las dos extendieron un maquillaje casi blanco por el rostro de Cecilia, rodearon sus ojos con unos surcos negros y le pintaron los labios con un granate oscurísimo.

- ¡Parezco un híbrido de vampiro y arpía! – fue lo primero que ella dijo cuando el espejo devolvió su imagen.

- ¡Tres cuartas de vampiro! – contestó el espejo con una voz chillona.

- No te hemos pedido opinión.- Le soltó ella.

- Si que lo has hecho. Todas en realidad lo hacéis cuando decís eso de "parezco tal o cual cosa…".

- Oh, cállate. O mejor buscamos uno normal y corriente.- Exclamó Almudena fastidiada.

- Bueno, bueno, ya me callo.- Contestó el espejo con fastidio.

Cecilia volvió a mirarse con mucha atención. Seguía pensando lo mismo, que parecía un bicho verde, aunque no quería decir nada ante semejante objeto impertinente.

- Falta el toque final.- dijo entonces Almudena. Y levantó dos dedos que sostenían una cosa pequeña y redonda, como un garbanzo de color carne.

- Y eso ¿qué es? – Preguntó Cecilia curiosa.

- Pues una verruga, claro.- Contestó Almudena. – Voy a plantarla en la nariz.

- Lo que faltaba, vampira, arpía y ahora alcahueta.- Murmuró el espejo. Lucía sacó su varita dispuesta a hacerlo callar, pero Cecilia la detuvo.

- Déjalo. Lo vamos a soltar en un momento.

- Ahora estate quieta, Ceci, que voy a pegarla.- Dijo Almudena. Y entonces se escuchó una especie de _plof_ inconfundiblemente mágico y unos gritos del espejo.

- Lucía, te dije que no hacía falta magia…

Cecilia miró al espejo y un par de ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos pero enmarcados en negro, le devolvieron una mirada asombrada.

- Estrafalaria. Estoy estrafalaria.

- Qué va. Estás total. ¿No te parece, Lucía?

- Guay. Inmejorable.

Cecilia dudó. Lucía era hija de muggle. Debía entender algo de estas cosas ¿no? Suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

- Ahora, ¿me podéis dejar sola? Voy a ponerme la túnica.

- Si tienes remilgos… - contestó Almudena encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tengo remilgos. Es que estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¿Por Alberto?

- Largaos. Y llevaos ese espejo.

Cecilia se enfundó en su túnica y se puso unas botas paramilitares que también eran idea de su hermana. "Ridícula, estoy ridícula con estas botas", pensó. Pero hizo de tripas corazón y se echó la capa por los hombros justo cuando se escuchaba el timbre de la puerta. Cecilia salió de su cuarto al son de los entusiastas saludos de la familia a su novio. Cuando lo vio, se quedó parada con la boca abierta.

Alberto lucía un frac negro con pajarita blanca, capa negra forrada de rojo, el pelo castaño oscuro engominado, sombrero de copa y guantes blancos. Estaba guapísimo. Pero no era un mago.

- ¡Has hecho trampa!

- ¿Yo? – dijo él mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y una media sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus labios.

- ¡No vas de mago!

- Claro que sí. Hasta tengo una varita.- Y Alberto sacó del bolsillo una varita negra con las puntas blancas.

-Eso no es un mago. Es un prestidigitador.

- Ceci, según el diccionario de la RAE, son sinónimos. Y la invitación no contenía especificaciones.

Alberto condujo hasta el coche a una Cecilia que se sentía además de estrambótica, timada.

- ¡Lo has hecho para fastidiarme!

- En absoluto, Ceci. En realidad, no me atrevería a disfrazarme de mago de verdad. Ahora que sé que los hay.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Cecilia, aún enfadada, observó una bolsa de _El Corte Inglés _enorme en el suelo de la parte trasera del coche.

- Parte de mi equipo. Ya lo verás.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta fueron recibidos con un clamoroso "Ohhhhh" por parte de los amigos. Todo el mundo iba estilo Cecilia, con mayor o menor fortuna. Alberto, en cambio, había roto moldes. Y todos celebraban su ocurrencia. Para completar la caracterización, cuando la fiesta decaía extrajo de la bolsa una caja un poco ajada en la que ponía en letras rojas _Magia Borrás_, y les deleitó con un montón de trucos, algunos hasta buenos.

Cuando a las doce menos cinco hicieron aparición por sorpresa el padre de Patricia y dos de sus tíos, dispuestos a desmantelar la fiesta, se los encontraron sentados en el suelo del salón aplaudiendo y riendo con los trucos de Alberto.

Alberto, Cecilia e Inés, la hermana de Alberto, montaron en el coche divertidos para volver a casa.

- Déjame a mí primero en casa, y después llevas a Cecilia.- Propuso Inés. Ambos le agradecieron que fuera tan considerada y les dejara tiempo para ellos.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – Preguntó Cecilia cuando estuvieron solos, refiriéndose al traje.

- Lo he alquilado.

- Te habrá costado una pasta.

- ¡Qué va! Nadie alquila un frac en estos tiempos.

- Estás muy guapo, Alberto. Y tengo que reconocer que ha sido una idea genial. Yo en cambio, estoy estrafalaria.

- No estás estrafalaria. Estás…_gótica._

- Me siento muy, muy rara.

- Supongo, entonces, que cuando te vistes _así_ no te maquillas _así_.

- No, claro que no. Lo hago como siempre.

- Y supongo que tampoco te pones una verruga.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué no te la quitas? Es lo que menos me gusta de la caracterización.

- No puedo. La ha pegado mi prima con un hechizo. Hasta que no llegue a casa no podré librarme de ella. Y es una faena, porque lleva un rato que me pica muchísimo.

- Bueno, ha sido divertido. ¿No lo has pasado bien?

- Si. Si lo he pasado bien… contigo.

Alberto inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

Cuando Cecilia, ya en su cuarto, intentó deshacer el hechizo observó con estupor que su _Finite_ no servía. Inquieta, entró en el dormitorio de su hermana y zarandeó a su prima, que se había quedado a dormir, hasta que la despertó.

- Qu… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Lucía casi sin poder abrir los ojos.

- Que no puedo quitar la verruga. La pegaste tu ¿no?

- ¿Qué verruga? – Preguntó Lucía con la misma cara que habría puesto si le estuvieran hablando en chino.

- ¡Ya estás de vuelta! ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – Almudena sí se había despertado completamente y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sentada en la cama.

- ¡Es genial! ¡El maquillaje no ha decaído nada! – Exclamó encantada mientras Lucía la miraba como si la viera por primera vez.

- La verruga. Quiero que me quitéis la verruga.

- Ah, eso. Súper fácil.- Almudena salió de su cama y sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas se acercó resuelta a su hermana, extendió la mano y la arrancó de un tirón.

- ¡Ay! – Cecilia se frotó la nariz.- Pero… ¿No la habíais pegado con un hechizo?

- No. Con un pegamento. Un pegamento muggle especial para plásticos.

- ¡Plásticos!

- La hicimos chamuscando plástico.

Cecilia no dijo nada. En realidad, a aquellas horas no quiso indagar más. Se marchó a su cuarto, se desvistió y desmaquilló y se durmió casi enseguida.

- ¡AL-MU-DE-NAAAAA! ¡LUCÍAAAA! – Una airada Cecilia, con la nariz roja como un pimiento morrón, se encaró en bata con su hermana y su prima, que desayunaban sendos cola caos con galletas en la cocina. - ¡¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?!

- ¡OH!

- Ha debido ser el pegamento. Igual no era muy adecuado para la piel…

Cecilia estuvo a punto de estrangularlas.

Horas más tarde, la madre de Lucía, que era sanadora, examinó la nariz de su sobrina que seguía bastante enrojecida. Mientras Cecilia echaba chispas por los ojos su tía contenía la risa.

- Una pomada para calmar irritaciones de la piel, y se irá bajando. Usa mañana un poco de maquillaje, si quieres, para disimular un poco la rojez.

- Tienes la nariz roja. –Dijo Patricia el lunes siguiente cuando la vio sentarse en su pupitre.

- Culpa de la verruga. Mi hermana la pegó con pegamento para plásticos.

Inés, sentada al otro lado, soltó una risita.

- Bueno. Al menos era genial. Eras la que estaba más propia. Solo te faltó salir volando por la ventana montada en una escoba. Y con esa pareja… porque no me negaréis que Alberto dio el golpe.- Continuó Patricia, encantada.

- Fue una pena que llegaran tu padre y tus tíos.- Dijo Inés.

- Fue una canallada. Los muy… no se fiaban. Si no hubieran venido a fastidiar, os habríamos proclamado los reyes de la fiesta.

Cecilia ocultó su asombro como pudo. Así que, a los ojos de los chicos y chicas muggles, una bruja estaba de lo más propia si se volvía gótica. Pues ella se sentía estrafalaria, qué le vamos a hacer. Debía ser una bruja pija. Y con aquellas reflexiones se llevó la mano a la nariz para rascarse, pero en última instancia fue capaz de contenerse.


	2. Solo para románticos

**Potterverso Sorgexpandido. No contiene personajes de la Rowling excepto en alguna mención ocasional o algún cameo. No ocurre lo mismo con los hechizos, pociones y demás. La recreación de la sociedad mágica española es míaaaaa**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SOLO PARA ROMÁNTICOS**

_**Enero de 2002.**_

Cecilia abrió los ojos poco antes de que el despertador se encargara de despertarla gracias a unas conocidas molestias. Le dolía el abdomen y eso solo podía significar una cosa, habida cuenta de las fechas. Aquello hizo caer su ánimo bastantes enteros. Llevaban once meses sin poner ninguna barrera, esperando encargar un tercer niño. Hasta entonces no había habido suerte, y por lo que parecía aquel frío enero tampoco. Alberto no se preocupaba demasiado por el tema. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenían dos hijas. Pero para Cecilia, que en materia de instinto materno no iba mal servida, empezaba a resultar agobiante. Bien era verdad que con Isabel, la primera, tardaron en acertar sus buenos cinco meses. Con Mencía, en cambio, lo habían conseguido a la primera. Tal vez era que la cosa se alternaba, y ahora tocaba que costara… Cecilia se levantó sin esperar el timbrazo del despertador y se fue directa al baño.

- Llegaré tarde hoy-. Le dijo Alberto mientras desayunaban.- Tengo partido. Recuerdas ¿verdad?

Cecilia suspiró. En semejante fecha y en tales circunstancias hubiera preferido que su marido volviera a casa pronto, compartiera con ella la lucha diaria con las niñas y la mimara un poco. Pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, él también se merecía sus pequeños placeres. Como el rugby.

Alberto se había aficionado al rugby durante sus años universitarios. En opinión de Cecilia, desde el punto de vista filosófico no había diferencia entre el rugby, el fútbol o el juego de petanca. Pero según Alberto y sus amigos de ese deporte la había, y era enorme. El rugby, según decían, seguía siendo un deporte amateur. Los jugadores no vivían de ello, aunque Cecilia dudaba mucho que los tipos cuadrados como armarios que salían en la tele cuando retransmitían el _Torneo de las Cinco Naciones_ no cobraran nada. Desde el punto de vista deportivo, a Cecilia le parecía un deporte mas bien bestia. Hubiera preferido que Alberto siguiera con el fútbol- sala de sus años de colegio, pero en eso tampoco había habido suerte.

Y ahora todos los miércoles por la tarde se reunían en las pistas de deportes de la Universitaria y jugaban un partido de una liguilla de antiguos alumnos que nunca ganaban. Alberto llegaba a casa molido, pero feliz como un enanito de cuento. Aquel día era uno de esos. O al menos así lo pensó Cecilia por la mañana.

Su pesar por no estar embarazada se fue diluyendo según transcurrían las horas y se sumergía en los mil problemas diarios del trabajo, y después con las niñas. No se extrañó de que la llamaran a aquella hora. Sería su madre, su hermana, cualquiera de sus numerosas primas, o alguna amistad. Al fin y al cabo, todas las tardes llamaban varias veces por teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Es usted la mujer de Alberto Fernández de Lama? – Una voz masculina, desconocida, le hacía una pregunta la mar de extraña. Cecilia se puso en guardia.

- Si. ¿Quién es usted?

- Verá, soy un compañero del rugby. Llamo del Hospital Puerta de Hierro. Alberto se ha roto una pierna.

Cecilia, cuyo corazón ya se había acelerado con la palabra "hospital", se llevó la mano a la melena y se la echó para atrás.

- ¿Está bien?

- Está en quirófano.

Cecilia sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó en el suelo sin apenas darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

- Fractura con desplazamiento. Le están operando ahora mismo para reducirla.

Cecilia, muda de la impresión, durante unos segundos no supo reaccionar. Una pelea entre las dos niñas por unos lápices la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

- A Puerta de Hierro. Estamos en la planta…

Cecilia, nerviosa, llamó a su madre y le expuso rápidamente lo que sabía. A continuación se marchó a arreglarse dejando llorar a sus hijas. Afortunadamente sus padres, siendo lo que eran, estaban llamando a la puerta en pocos minutos.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Ana, la madre de Cecilia, mientras cogía en brazos a una llorosa Mencía.

- No lo se, mamá. Ha sido jugando al rugby, pero no lo se… - Cecilia, bastante más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, tomó el bolso y abrió el armario de los abrigos.

- ¿Os apañaréis con las niñas?

- Claro. Ya nos apañábamos con vosotras.- Contestó José Ignacio, su padre, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo como queriendo decir que, si no era de una manera, se arreglarían de otra. Cecilia esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Está bien. Me marcho entonces.

- ¿Has avisado a los padres de Alberto? – Preguntó su madre.

- No, no hasta que sepa algo más.- Cecilia depositó un beso en la cabeza de cada una de sus hijas, más por necesidad propia que porque las niñas demandaran el gesto, y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Utilizó el metro mágico para llegarse hasta el hospital, y allí consiguió localizar a los compañeros de Alberto.

- Una entrada un poco brusca que… - Empezaron a explicarle.

- ¡Un poco brusca! ¡Mi marido tiene la pierna rota!

- No fue intencionado.

- ¡Pues menos mal! ¡Es que si llega a serlo…!

- El caso es que tiene la tibia rota. Tienen que poner el hueso en su sitio…

Cecilia miró el reloj, nerviosa. ¿Cuánto llevaba Alberto en quirófano? ¿Por qué lo habían operado con tanta urgencia? ¿qué estaba pasando? No quiso moverse de la sala de espera durante la siguiente hora, y así habría seguido si no hubieran llegado los padres de Alberto, que habían telefoneado a su casa como hacían a menudo y se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que no estuvieran ni su hijo ni su nuera. Los padres de Cecilia no les habían ocultado lo que había pasado.

- ¿Estás bien?- Isabel, la madre de Alberto, se sentó junto a su nuera y le puso una mano en la espalda. Cecilia, que estaba pálida y ojerosa, agradeció el gesto.

- Solo se que ha sido jugando al rugby…

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Cecilia solamente se movió para tomar un sándwich mixto y un café a toda velocidad en la cafetería del hospital, en compañía de su suegra. Y eso porque su suegro insistió en que no tomar nada en absoluto no la beneficiaría.

Hacia las once y media de la noche, unas tres horas después, un médico con ropas de quirófano se asomó a la sala de espera.

- ¿Familiares de Alberto Fernández de Lama?

Los tres se levantaron como un resorte.

- Todo ha ido bien. Hemos reducido la fractura y enyesado. Ahora está en reanimación. Lo subirán a planta en una hora.

Los tres emitieron un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

Una hora después, Cecilia asía la mano de un todavía amodorrado Alberto.

- Ceci…

- Estoy aquí.

- Me duele un montón.

- No me extraña. Tienes la tibia rota y la han tenido que poner en su sitio…

- Ceci…

Aquella noche Cecilia no pegó ojo. Alberto estuvo gimiendo todo el tiempo, hasta que hacia las seis de la mañana una enfermera les echó una bronca por no haber avisado y le plantó un calmante en vena, tras lo cual Alberto se quedó dormido. Cecilia, tensa, intentó dormir. O al menos relajarse. No lo consiguió. En realidad, solo tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar y lamentar que Alberto no hubiera sido mágico. Porque si lo hubiera sido, le habrían reducido la fractura manualmente bajo los efectos de una poción sedante y después le habrían administrado una Pegahuesos. Y en veinticuatro horas habría estado como si nada y se hubiera marchado a casa tan campante. Pero como no lo era, tenía que pasar por todo aquello.

A las ocho de la mañana dejaron una manzanilla para que Alberto fuera ingiriendo líquidos. Los padres de Cecilia llegaron poco después y ella entonces se marchó a casa. Nadia, la cuidadora de las niñas, estaba llorosa.

- ¿Está mejor el señor?

- Ahora está dormido.- Cecilia, varita en ristre, metió al _tun tun_ en una bolsa varios pijamas, ropa interior y la bolsa de aseo de su marido. Como estaba tan descolocada metió bragas en lugar de los calzoncillos de Alberto y no reparó en que la maquinilla de afeitar estaba enchufada cargando la batería, delante de sus narices, en lugar de aposentada en el fondo de la bolsa.

Los dos primeros días fueron bastante duros. Alberto no se quejaba mucho, pero era evidente que le dolía un montón. En seguida le hicieron comenzar con ejercicios, y una semana después le dieron el alta. Llevarlo hasta casa fue un pequeño episodio porque caía una lluvia fina, y para evitar que el yeso se mojara el padre de Cecilia aplicó un pequeño hechizo impermeable que curiosamente le produjo un efecto secundario: la piel bajo la escayola empezó a picarle muchísimo y se quejó durante todo el trayecto en coche.

Hubo que reajustar todo para acomodarse a las necesidades del enfermo. Cecilia procuraba no quedarse ni un minuto de más en la oficina, Nadia, la bruja cuidadora de las niñas hizo horas extra, y los familiares de ambos también hicieron turnos para que Alberto no estuviera solo en casa en ningún momento hasta que empezó a manejarse.

- Estás enfadada.- Quince días después, Alberto había colgado el teléfono tras contestar una llamada de uno de los compañeros de rugby interesándose por su recuperación. Durante toda la conversación, Cecilia no había dejado de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy preocupada por esa afición tuya. Es un deporte casi tan bruto como el quidditch.

Alberto sonrió. Había visto unos cuantos partidos del deporte rey de los magos, y aunque al principio le resultaron fascinantes, después pensó que eso de que no tuvieran duración establecida era un rollazo. Y la famosa snitch era tan esquiva que la mayoría del público se enteraba de que la habían cogido por el comportamiento de los jugadores, y no por haber contemplado la jugada.

- Al menos, se ve el melón.- Dijo en un intento de hacerla sonreir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me refería a la pelota. La snitch no se ve ni a tiros.

Pero Cecilia no sonrió. Tampoco dijo nada, para frustración de Alberto.

- ¿Quieres que lo deje?

- No lo se.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No. Solo se, Alberto, que es la primera vez en mi vida que lamento que no seas un mago.

Alberto se apoyó en una muleta, se levantó y dando saltitos se fue hasta ella. Cecilia apoyó la cabeza con cuidado en su hombro. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que ella habló.

- Alberto... no me malinterpretes. No lamento no estar casada con un mago.

El respiró hondo.

- Ya lo se, Ceci. Ya me he dado cuenta del matiz.

- Ha sido duro.

- Y estás agotada.

- Solo un poco cansada...

Alberto hubiera querido abrazarla, pero con las muletas y una pierna escayolada no podía. En su lugar, la besó en la frente con suavidad.

- Pinchas un poco.- Protestó Cecilia. Pero no quitó la cabeza de su hombro.

Alberto sonrió. A Cecilia no le gustaba con barbas, y llevaba dos días remoloneando para no afeitarse. La mera observación era síntoma de que su mujer seguía bastante entera, a pesar de todo.

Su cuñada Almudena apareció aquella tarde con un regalo. Era una sudadera azul marino que lucía un dibujo de un tipo con aspecto de _bull dog_, sentado como un perro, con dientes de tigre y un brazo arrancado entre las fauces. Alrededor de la monada, en letras rosa chicle se leía la leyenda _"Rugby, solo para románticos"_. Afortunadamente, Cecilia había salido. Porque Alberto no estaba muy seguro de lo que le habría soltado a su hermana. Hasta era posible que le hubiera hechizado las orejas para que parecieran de burro.

Aquella noche, cuando las niñas por fin dormían, Alberto desapareció dando saltitos para regresar al salón con la sudadera puesta. Cecilia le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

Podría haberse echado a llorar. De hecho, tenía unas ganas terribles de hacerlo desde hacía días. Pero cuando lo vio así, de aquella guisa, con la pierna colgando de la parte de la muleta donde debería apoyar la mano, y la sudadera aquella puesta, no pudo por menos que soltar una risita que acabó por convertirse en carcajadas.

Alberto se acercó hasta ella dando saltitos a la pata coja.

- Me alegro de que estés más animada.

- Solo un poco ¿eh?

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que eleves el nivel? Ya ves que soy un tío la mar de romántico.

- No se, no se.

Alberto la besó en el cuello, cerca de la oreja.

- Bueno, tal vez se pueda hacer algo… pero no aquí.

- ¿Dónde sugieres?

- En nuestros aposentos privados.

- Pero... ¿y esa pierna?

- Averiguaremos la manera. También soy ingeniero. Seguro que se me ocurre algo...

- Has pensado en todo...

- Por supuesto. Había que planificar cuidadosamente...

Un mes después Alberto ya podía ir a trabajar con las muletas, aunque seguía con la rehabilitación. Por alguna razón, llevaban varios días que cuando el despertador empezaba a sonar Cecilia, somnolienta, largaba un manotazo, lo apagaba y volvía a quedarse frita. Alberto al principio lo achacó al cansancio acumulado. Pero cuando la vio desayunarse cuatro tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada con voracidad mal disimulada y mientras sus hijas armaban un estupendo revuelo que no la alteró ni un ápice, empezó a sospechar.

Fuera porque Cecilia había dejado de pensar en ello para centrarse en Alberto, porque gracias a la pierna tuvieron que buscar una alternativa posicional, o simplemente que ya tocaba, lo cierto es que en noviembre de aquel año nació el pequeño Alberto, un bebé regordete, con el pelo espeso, lacio y muy oscuro, y unos grandes ojos grises.

- Es Cecilia metida en un capazo.- Dijo Alberto mirando fijamente al bebé que dormía con placidez y refiriéndose a lo mucho que su hijo se parecía a su madre. De hecho, era el que más se parecía de los tres. - Con pito, claro.- Matizó para que no hubiera dudas.

- Es grandote. Tiene hechuras de bateador de quidditch.- Soltó el padre de Cecilia.

- Si tanto se parece a mi, espero que no le guste jugar al quidditch.- Interrumpió ella.- He adquirido cierta manía a las lesiones deportivas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Alberto la miró con picardía.

- Pues gracias a las lesiones deportivas tenemos a éste en el mundo.- Cecilia entornó los ojos. – Y no creo que te lo pasaras mal mientras lo hacíamos.

- No. Pero me parece que estás mezclando cosas. En primer lugar, creo que una cosa no tiene que ver con otra. En segundo lugar, pienso que con tres niños ya hemos cubierto el cupo, y... – Cecilia hizo una pausa intencionada.

- Y ¿Qué?

- Y en tercer lugar, no hace falta que te rompas una pierna para... ya sabes, conseguir que yo lo pase bien.

- Uf. Me habías dado un susto. Pensé que el discurso iba a acabar con un voto de castidad.- Contestó Alberto haciendo muchos aspavientos y fingiendo teatralmente que de verdad sentía como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

- Eres un gamberro. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? – Pero Cecilia lo dijo con la boca pequeña, medio sonriendo.

- Muchas. Me lo dices constantemente.- Y Alberto, que pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría otra visita, el niño se despertaría o entraría alguien del personal sanitario, se inclinó sobre la cama y la besó.

- Romántico, que eres un romántico.- Murmuró Cecilia traviesa cuando él separó los labios.

-Por eso me gusta el rugby, Ceci, porque es sólo para románticos.

- Mataré a Almudena un día de éstos...- Pero Cecilia no continuó con sus amenazas. Era mucho más interesante devolver a su marido su beso.


	3. La Pitonisa

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LA PITONISA**

_**Junio de 1993**_

Como la mayoría de los madrileños de primera generación, Alberto no había acudido nunca a una verbena. Por eso, cuando Cecilia le propuso pasar aquella tarde de sábado en la verbena de San Isidro, se sintió doblemente entusiasmado. Y es que no se trataba de una verbena corriente. Se trataba de la verbena del barrio mágico, un lugar del que había oído hablar muchísimo, pero que todavía no conocía.

A las cuatro y media, expectante, llamó desde el telefonillo del portal y poco después la vio aparecer sonriente. Y Alberto, que todavía no se podía creer del todo que la chica más guapa del colegio estuviera enamorada de él, pensó que la tarde, que ya de por si era luminosa, era la más radiante que había visto en su vida.

¿Listo?

- Claro. Estoy deseando.

- Muy bien. Vamos al metro.- Ella le tomó de la mano y echó a andar, resuelta.

- ¿Al metro? ¿Se llega en metro?

- Ya verás.

Descendieron por las escaleras de la boca del metro más próximo, pero cuando Alberto iba a sacar su abono transportes, Cecilia negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No?

- No. Con esto.- Y extrajo un billete del mismo tamaño que los ordinarios pero de un brillante color dorado y se lo entregó. Alberto, nervioso, echó una ojeada para comprobar que nadie le veía meter aquella cosa rara por el torniquete, no le fueran a decir algo.

- No te preocupes. La gente lo ve como un billete normal.

- ¿Seguro? Porque yo no lo veo blanquito por delante, rosa por detrás y con letras negras…

- Pero eso es porque sabes que es mágico.

- ¡Ah! Entonces… ¿basta con saber que es verdad para no sucumbir al hechizo?

- En la mayoría de los casos se trata de hechizos de ilusión.- Dijo Cecilia pasando su abono transportes mágico por el torno.- ¡Venga, Alberto! Pasa tu billete y entra.

Alberto, expectante, metió el billete y traspasó el torno.

- Y ahora ¿qué? Es el vestíbulo de siempre.

- Mira bien. Ahí.- Cecilia señaló hacia el cartel con el plano de la red que lucía en el muro del fondo del vestíbulo.

Alberto se fijó bien y entonces observó que sobre el mismo se superponía otra red con líneas doradas y puntos rojos, que obviamente correspondían con las estaciones mágicas. La mayoría coincidían con las de la red muggle. Fue entonces cuando Cecilia metió la mano en su bolso y extrajo su varita.

- ¡Eso es…!

- Si. Esto es mi varita. Entrar en la red 3M es una de las pocas cosas que una persona mágica menor de edad puede hacer sin un adulto. Una vez dentro, como es un entorno completamente mágico, tengo libertad. Dentro de lo que es normal, claro.

- ¿Qué entiendes por normal?

Cecilia soltó una risita.

- Pues ir convirtiendo a los príncipes en sapos, por ejemplo, no es lo normal.

- No, claro que no. No hay príncipes disponibles en las esquinas…

- No te burles. Era una exageración. En realidad, se trata de respetar a los demás…

Alberto asintió con la cabeza entendiendo, más o menos. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tenía o debía tener una ética, o unas normas de urbanidad, o algo así…

Ella, satisfecha, se acercó al mural. Alberto había estado en casa de Cecilia y allí había visto muchos objetos mágicos pero nadie había hecho magia en su presencia. Era por tanto la primera vez que veía la varita de Cecilia, y la primera vez que la veía hacer magia con ella. Para su decepción, no fue nada sorprendente. Simplemente tocó con la punta el plano de la red en un punto que él identificó cerca del Madrid de los Austrias.

- Vamos al andén. Enseguida llegara el tren.- Dijo ella sonriente mientras le cogía por el brazo.

- ¿Ya esta? – Protestó Alberto.

- Claro ¿qué esperabas?

- No se. Rayos de luz, sonidos inverosímiles, desvanecimiento y aparición de andenes…

Cecilia soltó una buena carcajada.

- Has visto demasiadas pelis de fantasía y ciencia ficción. La mayoría de las veces no es nada espectacular. Lo siento.

Alberto no dijo nada, pues ahora su atención se centraba en el andén. No difería en absoluto de los andenes que conocía. Si acaso, llamaba la atención el hecho de que en ese momento estaba desierto, aunque probablemente muchos andenes del metro ordinario lo estarían un sábado a las cuatro y media. Se sentaron en un banco a esperar que llegara el tren, cogidos de las manos.

- ¿Cómo funciona?

- Aprovecha la red muggle para hacer circular un tren mágico. Como has visto, se entra con un billete especial por el torno muggle. He indicado con la varita la estación de destino. Cuando llegue el tren, un panel interno nos mostrará en qué orden esta nuestro destino.

- No tiene un recorrido fijo, entonces.

- No. Tiene un recorrido limitado, pero no es fijo.

- Comprendo. ¿Cuántos trenes hay? ¿Dos?

- Pues… no lo se. Siempre he pensado que uno… eso mejor se lo preguntas a mi abuelo. Creo que participó en el diseño de parte de la red. ¡Mira! ¡Ya viene!

Alberto esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que salió del túnel. Se trataba de un convoy blanco con un rombo rojo pintado, exactamente igual a los más modernos de la red muggle, hasta en el anagrama. Con la excepción, claro está, que en vez de Metro a secas ponía 3M.

- ¿Seguro que estamos en el andén mágico? Porque ese tren no parece…

- ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué era de vapor?

- La verdad, Ceci, no tengo ni idea de lo que creía, pero desde luego era algo que no se parecía a esto.

- No somos tan diferentes, Alberto.

Él no contestó. Eso dependía. Por supuesto, Cecilia tenía dos ojos, dos piernas, una nariz y una boca, además de otros atributos propios de la especie y el genero que a el le encantaban, claro. Iba a clase al colegio muggle como su hermana, y como cualquier chica de dieciséis años recién cumplidos se podía pasar una buena media hora decidiendo qué jersey ponerse. Pero Cecilia desaparecía la mañana de los sábados y alguna que otra hora entre semana, enfrascada en unos estudios que cualquiera habría calificado bien de paparruchas bien de sobrenaturales; era capaz de convertir un cuaderno en un jarrón, hacer flotar una taza de café y además tenía una escoba voladora. No, no era tan diferente… pero sí era diferente. Alberto echó una ojeada al resto de viajeros. En realidad, no había muchos. Una señora que podría haber pasado por una amiga de su madre con dos niños pequeños que no paraban de moverse y que, por los comentarios, era obvio que tenían el mismo destino que ellos; dos hombres de edad indefinida vestidos con traje y corbata que hablaban en susurros; otra pareja que no paraba de darse achuchones y que le provocó cierta envidia y una señora mayor que llevaba un carrito de la compra. Todo muy normal… excepción hecha, por ejemplo, de lo que se veía por las ventanas. Las estaciones muggles pasaban como exhalaciones, como si fueran fotogramas de películas. O como estaciones fantasmas. Recordó la vieja estación abandonada de Chamberí por la que alguna línea transitaba mostrando bajo una luz mortecina y amarillenta unos andenes con anuncios de los años 60 y sintió una especie de ahogo, como si se hundiera en una dimensión que no era la suya.

- ¿Por qué 3M? – Preguntó intentando quitarse aquella extraña idea de la cabeza.

- Metro Mágico de Madrid. Tres letras M. Por eso…

- Ya…

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

- Tengo un poco de calor…

- ¡Te estás mareando!

- No, que va…

- Le pasa a casi todo el mundo la primera vez que se fijan en el paso de las estaciones.- Cecilia extrajo un papel del bolso y comenzó a darle aire.- No te preocupes, se pasa enseguida.- Le dijo mirándolo comprensivamente y apretándole la mano. Alberto se sintió algo mejor, aunque no se recuperó del todo de la sensación de ahogo hasta que llegaron al destino y salieron a la superficie. Se trataba de una calle que difería poco de otras de la época de José Bonaparte, bastante llena de gente y repleta de establecimientos comerciales. El primero que visualizaron fue una tienda llamada _Caramelos Pepe_, que lucía un cartelón que indicaba que estaba ahí desde 1825. Alberto observó que el escaparate estaba lleno a rebosar de dulces varios y que auténticas hordas de críos entraban y salían mediante empujones. Cecilia le tomó del brazo, le dedicó una sonrisa la mar de animosa y echó a andar.

El se dejó llevar dócilmente mirando a todos lados asombrado. Pasaron delante de una Chocolatería llamada La Floriana que recordaba terriblemente a San Ginés, y en una esquina un coquetón hotel llamado Warlock lucía un cartelón de "cuatro estrellas y un cometa". Cecilia, al llegar a la esquina del hotel giró por una bocacalle y, transcurridas unas pocas decenas de metros, llegaron a una explanada inmensa repleta de gente y de atracciones, como cualquier otra feria.

- Vamos.- Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Avanzaron hacia el ferial a buen paso, a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había y Alberto empezó a darse cuenta de que las atracciones no eran exactamente los caballitos y coches de choque que él conocía.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando una instalación bajo un cartel luminoso que ponía _Las Siete Leguas, _donde multitud de personas se ponían cascos y protectores, como si fueran a montar en monopatín o en bicicleta.

- Botas mágicas. Uno se las pone y da un paso. El problema es que la longitud que recorre no es la de un paso normal. En realidad, es imprevisible. Normalmente acabas en el suelo, o contra las paredes… por eso están forradas.

-Como el cuento…

- Exactamente. Tiene mucho éxito, como puedes ver. Creo que es apto para muggles. ¿Quieres probar?

Alberto no contestó. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con premura. Poco después, se ajustaba las botas.

- ¡Alberto! ¡Quítate las…! – Cecilia no terminó la frase. El chico había procedido entusiasmado a dar el primer paso y la bota lo había llevado siete metros más allá, contra una pared forrada de esponjosa colchoneta. Por supuesto, sus gafas se habían torcido. Con gesto de fastidio, las guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa y se dispuso a dar otro paso. Al cabo de poco tiempo y de múltiples trompazos Alberto se había olvidado por completo de sus gafas y disfrutaba como cualquiera de la atracción. Hasta que sonó la sirena que ponía término a la ronda y tuvo que devolver las protecciones y regresar junto a Cecilia, que no le había quitado ojo y que sonreía divertida.

- ¡Es genial! – Exclamó Alberto entusiasmado. Y entonces se llevó la mano al bolsillo y…

- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda!

- Anda, trae.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me des las gafas.- Cecilia había extraído otra vez su varita y tendía la mano. Alberto se las entregó expectante.

- Reparo.- Pronunció Cecilia. Y a continuación le devolvió las gafas como nuevas. Alberto las miró con atención.

- Vaya, lo que voy a ahorrar en ópticas.- Cecilia se rió suavemente y volvió a tomarlo del brazo. Continuaron caminando hasta la siguiente atracción. Alberto la señalaba y ya abría la boca, pero Cecilia se le adelantó.

- Yo que tu no probaría las _Habichuelas._- Se trataba de una atracción en la que los chicos echaban al suelo unas judías gigantes de colorines y éstas explotaban en medio de una nube de humo. Al cabo de unos segundos podía no haber ocurrido nada, salir una pequeña planta con una hoja enorme que sentaba al mago encima y empezaba a dar vueltas o un tallo enorme que arrastraba al sujeto hasta una altura indeterminada para desaparecer de golpe y dejarlo caer.

- Ahí está tu hermana.

Efectivamente, Almudena, la hermana pequeña de Cecilia subía a gran velocidad en una hoja de judía mágica. Cuando alcanzó unos siete metros la judía desapareció con un escandaloso _Pum_ y Almudena cayó gritando.

- ¡Se ha tenido que hacer daño!

- No, que va. Es una bruja. Siete metros no es nada cuando te puedes caer de una escoba a cincuenta y no te pasa nada. ¿Ves por lo que te decía que no pruebes ese? ¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Cómo no! Lucía y Fer están con Almudena.- Los primos mellizos de Cecilia, de la misma edad que su hermana, también subían en sendas hojas de judía. Lucía, la chica, alcanzó los diez metros, mientras que su hermano solamente subió unos cuatro. – Habrán venido con alguien de la familia…- Tenía razón. A los pocos segundos tenían al lado a las hermanas de la madre de Cecilia, que habían traído a los mellizos y a Almudena a la feria.

- ¿Qué te parece, Alberto? – preguntó la tía Amaia.

- No se cómo definirlo, la verdad.

Las dos tías se rieron.

- Fernando, mi marido, piensa que somos un tanto brutos. Bueno, ya se acaba lo de las judías, vamos a recoger a estos niños. Pasadlo bien. ¡Seguro que nos volvemos a ver!

Cecilia y Alberto se despidieron y continuaron caminando entre la multitud hacia la noria. La noria en cuestión se elevaba sus buenos treinta metros sobre el nivel del suelo y tenía la particularidad de que las barquillas, de vez en cuando, daban una vuelta de 360 grados, dejando un momento boca abajo al público.

- Es simpática, tu tía.- Comentó Alberto mientras calculaba mentalmente si la seguridad de la noria se podía sustentar en las fuerzas de la física conocida o tendría que tener de por medio algún hechizo.

- Es la más risueña. La tía Amparo es mas seria, pero esconde mucha ironía. Yo creo que es porque se dedica a los negocios.

- ¿A qué se dedica la otra? Porque su marido es cocinero ¿no? – Alberto tenía más curiosidad por la tía Amaia quizá porque era la que estaba casada con un muggle.

- Ajá. El tío Fernando tiene un restaurante que sale en la guía Michelín. Ella es sanadora.

- ¿Sanadora? ¿Cómo los curanderos?

- No hombre. Es una médico de magos, para enfermedades y dolencias mágicas… como los mordiscos de geranios colmilludos…

- ¡Oh!

Poco tiempo antes Almudena, la hermana de Cecilia, se había dejado morder por un geranio colmilludo para demostrarle a Alberto, de manera pasiva, la existencia de la magia. Había sido arriesgado y en opinión de Cecilia un tanto radical, pero había surtido efecto. Y en el fondo, la idea había sido ingeniosa pues Almudena había encontrado un subterfugio que no vulneraba la prohibición de mostrar activamente la magia.

- Por cierto, mira, la floristería. Ahí los tienes.

Alberto sintió un escalofrío. La tienda estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Pero tras los cristales de los escaparates podían verse unas plantas de hojas de un verde intenso y dientes afilados en los bordes, que se cerraban aparentemente por nada sacudiendo unas dentelladas que nada tenían que envidiar de cualquier planta carnívora de película de terror.

- Vamos a la noria.- Cecilia tiró de él dedicándole una mirada un tanto zalamera.

- ¿Es segura?

- Como todas las norias. Es una atracción familiar.

- ¡Vamos, Cecilia! ¡Que he visto las barquillas cabeza abajo!

- Ah, eso. Bueno, ten en cuenta que estamos acostumbrados a volar…

- ¿No me pasará nada?

- Que va. ¿Lo ves? Hay protecciones…

Madrid desde las alturas de una noria enorme que nadie que no fuera mágico o supiera de la magia podía ver era algo impresionante. Alberto estaba extasiado cuando sintió que Cecilia le tomaba de la mano. Entonces se giró y la miró fijamente, sonriendo. Ella fue la que aprovechó para besarlo. Alberto no se enteró de las dos primeras vueltas de campana, absorto como estaba intercambiando besos con su novia, y fue en la tercera cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies apuntaban al cielo porque los tres niños de una familia que viajaban dos barquillas más allá empezaron a chillarles y a silbarles. Fue entonces cuando, en rápida ojeada al resto de barquillas próximas, constató que, además de familiar, era atracción de parejas. Aquí y allá las había dedicadas a lo mismo que él había estado haciendo.

- Hmmmm… no me has dicho la verdad – Dijo dedicando una mirada un tanto crítica a Cecilia.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? – Cecilia puso una expresión ingenua que no colaba en absoluto.

- Diciendo que esta noria es una atracción "familiar".

Las mejillas de Cecilia adquirieron un ligero tono rosa. Pero como ella precisamente era una persona que se mantenía fría en cualquier situación, enseguida se recompuso.

- ¡Claro que es familiar!

- Ya, y de parejas.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo… ¿no empiezan así las familias? – Alberto se echó a reir al comprobar que ella a duras penas contenía una expresión indiferente mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

Tras la noria decidieron merendar, y para ello qué mejor lugar que la Floriana, la chocolatería por excelencia del barrio mágico. Y mientras caminaban abrazados se cruzaron con unos niños que comían unos dulces que sacaban de una bolsa de papel de _Caramelos Pepe _entre aspavientos y explosiones.

- Parece que lo pasan bien… ¿Qué es eso que hace tanto ruido?

- Son caramelos explosivos. A mi hermana le gustan porque son ácidos.

Alberto quiso preguntar qué era eso de "explosivo" pero Cecilia tiró de él y lo metió en un establecimiento abarrotado. La Floriana, como de costumbre, estaba atestada. Y como de costumbre, solamente tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos para que uno de los yernos de la dueña los instalara en una mesa apartada para dos. Inmediatamente apareció Floriana, una mujer de edad indefinible con el pelo en un moño prieto y un delantal impecable de encaje.

- Vaya, Cecilia. Por fin le has dado el visto bueno a un chico…

Cecilia dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Alberto mientras Floriana volvía a hablar.

- Tienes que valer, chaval, para estar con ésta.- Soltó dejando caer una mano que a él le pareció como un plomo sobre su hombro. Alberto sonrió tontamente. - ¿Qué va a ser?

- Dos chocolates y una de buñuelos.

- Bien.

Floriana desapareció mientras aparecía uno de los yernos con lo que habían pedido.

- Tengo que ir al baño.- susurró Alberto incómodo y un tanto violento.

- Por ahí. Pero tendrás que pedirle la llave.

- ¿A ella?

- Si. No muerde, pero sabe todo de todos. Puede que te interrogue.

- Ya… es una cotilla.

Alberto se levantó dubitativo. Tal vez era mejor aguantarse. Y en las dudas estaba cuando apareció la señora con la llave en ristre. Alberto la tomó y le dio las gracias. Afortunadamente el baño era casi normal. Quizá lo que llamaba la atención era precisamente que estaba limpio limpísimo y olía a jabón. Lo más chocante ocurrió cuando Alberto apretó el botón para que corriera agua por el urinario, un estropajo lleno de espuma apareció volando y lo frotó bien. El chico sospechó entonces que las escobillas de los reservados funcionarían de manera semejante. Y posiblemente una fregona con aspecto de nueva que se encontraba en una esquina. Pero todo aquello no estaba mal, incluso era de agradecer. Cuando regresó imbuido en aquellos pensamientos la señora le puso delante de las narices un mazo de cartas.

- Saca tres.

Alberto, obediente, procedió a extraer tres cartas del mazo sin pensárselo mucho. Le sorprendió sobremanera que se tratara de una baraja española normal y corriente, pues ya se esperaba un tarot por lo menos.

- Vaya… una estancia larga entre nosotros… habrá que tenerte en cuenta… _Alberto_…tienes nombre de alquimista…

El chico regresó nervioso hasta la mesa donde Cecilia le esperaba.

- Me ha hecho sacar tres cartas, y me ha dicho no se qué de una estancia larga entre vosotros.

- ¿Qué cartas eran?

- No me acuerdo. Pero eran de la baraja.

- Floriana no suele usar otras…

- ¿Es buena adivinando?

- Dicen que si, que además tenía un gran futuro de pitonisa, pero que siempre prefirió la chocolatería…

- Y ¿qué crees que ha querido decir?

- No lo se. Yo no soy buena con e…

Cecilia calló de golpe. Floriana estaba delante de ella, pendiente de los dos.

- Cecilia, muéstrame la mano izquierda.- ordenó sin preámbulos.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó ella. Y Alberto, contemplando la resolución de la propietaria de la chocolatería, le pareció que su novia era hasta temeraria.

- Tu muéstrame la mano izquierda.

- Pero…

- Venga, Cecilia, que no tengo todo el día.

Cecilia no siguió defendiéndose. Extendió su mano y la bruja la tomó sin contemplaciones, la giró hacia dentro y dejó delante de su vista el canto externo y el dedo meñique. Miró un momento y después la soltó bruscamente. Entonces chasqueó los dedos, hizo aparecer un par de mesas pegadas a la pareja e hizo un gesto al aire. Inmediatamente aparecieron las dos tías de Cecilia, el marido de la tía Amparo, Almudena y los primos mellizos.

- Pero Floriana ¿Nos va a sentar usted aquí, con mi sobrina y su novio? – Preguntó con bastante cortesía la tía Amparo.

- Para que se vayan acostumbrando.- Contestó la dueña.

- Acostumbrando ¿a qué? – Preguntó la tía Amaia, extrañada.

- A las multitudes. Esta.- y señaló a Cecilia.- no es la chica fría y calculadora que parece.- Y sin más allí sentó a los tres niños y a los tres adultos.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir? – Preguntó Lucía con expresión extrañada.

- No lo se. Cecilia ¿Tu que piensas? – Contestó la tía Amaia, la madre de Lucía. Cecilia estaba pálida.

- Por supuesto que no soy ningún carámbano.- Dijo muy seria. Alberto se sintió de alguna manera obligado a intervenir. Le tomó la mano delante de toda aquella muestra de su mágica familia y la apretó.

- Claro que no lo eres.

- ¿Y eso de las multitudes? – Preguntó Almudena.- ¿Acostumbrarte a las multitudes? Si siempre estamos rodeados de familiares…

- Te quedan cortos los pantalones, Almudena.- La hermana de Cecilia dio un salto en la silla mientras la señora, que había aparecido como por arte de magia cargada con una bandeja hasta arriba de chocolates y buñuelitos, le miraba los bajos de los vaqueros.

Lucia y Fer se miraron y empezaron a encogerse en sus sillas, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, mientras los tres adultos no sabían qué decir.

- Bueno, Alberto, no te asustes. Es tremenda con todo el mundo, no solamente contigo…- el tío Miquel, el marido de la tía Amparo intentó que volviera la normalidad.- Y la verdad, lamentamos molestaros así…

- No nos molestan…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con la familia de Cecilia, visitando atracciones varias y montando en alguna, siempre con el visto bueno de Cecilia, comprando azúcar de algodón multicoloreada y hasta bailando al son de una charanga. Cuando llegó la hora de volver, Cecilia prefirió el autobús.

- ¿También hay un autobús mágico?

- No. Nos vamos en el normal y corriente. Tarda mas, pero…

- Pero precisamente eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

- Pues si.

Cogidos de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, intercambiando algún que otro beso, Cecilia y Alberto volvieron a lo muggle.

- Algunas sociedades mágicas huyen de la gente no mágica ¿sabes? – Dijo Cecilia apoyada en su hombro cuando ya faltaba poco para su parada. Alberto tragó saliva.

- Entonces, si aquí hubiera sido así, no me habrías conocido.

- Probablemente.

- Pues la verdad, prefiero que no sea así, aunque tengas el doble de deberes…

- Yo también prefiero que no sea así.

Alberto pasó el brazo por los hombros de Cecilia. Había dado por supuesto que en todas partes, la gente como ella se mezclaba como ella y su familia. Al parecer, no era así. Pensó que tenía mucha suerte y la estrechó contra él. Cecilia se dejó abrazar y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. ¿Así que la Floriana, pitonisa amateur, acababa de descubrir que su chica no era de hielo? ¡Pues vaya! El, absolutamente no mágico, se había dado cuenta mucho antes. Alberto sonrió para si y decidió que Floriana era solo una cotilla. Aunque vendía unos buñuelitos de caerse de espaldas.

El domingo a primera hora Alberto corría por el parque del Retiro. Desde que salía con Cecilia, había empezado a hacer deporte con más regularidad, porque tenía tendencia a echar tripa y no le parecía justo ponerse barrigón con una novia que estaba como la suya. Junto al estanque ya estaban instalándose algunos videntes cuando la vio. El moño era inconfundible. Alberto se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Floriana!

- Hola, Alberto.

- Pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Es un pasatiempo. Anda, siéntate.

Alberto, sudoroso, se sentó en la silla del cliente.

- Algunos de los adivinos que hay aquí son magos y brujas de verdad. Otros no lo son, pero gozan de una especial sensibilidad y se puede decir que en su arte son realmente buenos. Finalmente, están los charlatanes, como ha ocurrido siempre…

- ¿De verdad se puede ver el futuro?

- No. El futuro es cambiante. Lo hacemos cada uno en nuestro presente. Se pueden ver pautas, tendencias… pero no es algo cerrado ni inmutable. ¡Enseguida le atiendo!

Alberto se giró y comprobó con estupor que tras de él se empezaba a formar una variopinta cola de clientes.

- Ayer nos dijo unas cosas…

- Nada que no supierais. Cecilia, que siempre es capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier situación por comprometida que sea, es también alguien con muchísima capacidad de amar. Y tú estás enamorado de ella. Si todo sigue como debiera estaréis juntos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y lo de las multitudes?

- ¡Ah! Eso… una pequeña exageración… pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de que ella es tan maternal. Las manos, en eso, no mienten.

Floriana le guiñó un ojo en un gesto que pretendía ser cómplice y Alberto parpadeó alucinado.

- Bueno, Alberto. Tengo que atender mis clientes. Si me disculpas…

- Claro.- Alberto, instintivamente, se echó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón de deportes. Pero no llevaba nada de dinero encima.

- No, no. Es gratis, hombre.

- Gracias.

- ¡Ah! ¿Alberto?

- ¿Si?

- Está bien que no quieras echar tripa. Pero que sepas que a ella le gusta rodearte con los brazos esa cintura.

Alberto se detuvo a hacer estiramientos en el extremo opuesto del estanque. Con la pierna apoyada en el bordillo y la frente sudorosa no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia el lugar donde estaba Floriana, con su mesa de camping y su silla plegable. Se distinguía perfectamente por la larga cola de clientes que aguardaban su turno pacientes. Supuso que Floriana, de alguna manera, les entregaba esperanza. El ya sabía que Cecilia, debajo de su fachada seria, impasible y a veces hasta un poco arisca era una persona entregada, capaz de amar sin reservas. No le extrañaba que también tuviera un acusado instinto maternal oculto bajo su apariencia de buena estudiante imperturbable. Respiró hondo, se dio dos golpecitos en esa tripa que a ella, parecía ser, no le disgustaba del todo, y volvió a iniciar la carrera. Ya iba a salir del parque, de regreso a su casa cuando le vino a la mente cómo lo había dicho Floriana. Multitudes asociadas a… se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué se iban a llenar de críos? No, no habría interpretado bien sus palabras. Cecilia, sin duda, era más sensata…


	4. Magia Accidental

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**MAGIA ACCIDENTAL**

_**Marzo de 2010**_

- No.- Fue la lacónica respuesta de Cecilia.

- Jopéeeeee.- Contestó su hijo Alberto acompañando las palabras con un expresivo gesto con los brazos y una patada en el suelo.

- Pero mami, nosotros lo cuidaríamos y...- Mencía insistió.

- He dicho que _no._ Lo cuidaríais los primeros veinte minutos. Y después, me tendría que hacer cargo _yo._

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Os conozco. Os he llevado a cada uno dentro nueve largos meses, os he dado a luz con mis esfuerzos y sudores, me he levantado por las noches para daros de mamar y sacaros los gases. Y brego con vosotros todos los días.

No había lugar a discusión. Cecilia, nada aficionada a los animales, se negaba en redondo a tener un perro en casa.

- Bueno, crecer con un animal puede ser enriquecedor...- Alberto padre, más tarde, se ponía de parte de los niños. Claro, como él de pequeño tuvo un perro...

- No sigas. He dicho que _no_.

- Los niños pueden aprender a responsabilizarse de un ser vivo...

- Si se trata de eso, nos sirve una planta en una maceta.

- Mujer, no se saca a pasear a una planta...

- ¿Tu crees que Isabel, con ese pavo que tiene, va a sacar al perro al volver del _cole_ y recoger sus cacas?

- El vecino de enfrente lo hace... tiene trece años... a lo mejor eso la motiva...

- ¿O que Alberto no va a convertirlo accidentalmente en algo? Y Cristina, ¿te gustaría un perro olisqueando y soltando lametones a tu bebé?

- Igual es una buena forma de inmunización...- Murmuró él dudando mucho de que sus argumentos la convencieran.

- Además.- Cecilia estaba dispuesta a rematar el asunto, y puesto que como negociadora no tenía precio, el argumento definitivo ya lo tenía preparado para dar la traca final.- Nadia se nos despediría.

Aquello fue rotundo. ¡Qué horror! Alberto no quería ni imaginar lo que podía ser vivir sin Nadia, la bruja cuidadora de sus cuatro hijos mágicos y encargada del bloque grueso de tareas domésticas ¿Dónde iban a encontrar otra bruja dispuesta a poner orden en su prole?

- Tienes toda la razón. No se hable mas, nada de chuchos en casa.

- ¿Y una tortuga? – Mencía, dos días después, volvía a la carga. Los niños querían una mascota y estaban en campaña.

- No dan mucha lata, se pueden dejar solas en casa si nos vamos unos días, o encasquetar a la familia sin causarles muchos incordios...- Isabel, la mayor, que estaba entreteniéndose en hacer caminar los calcetines camino de la lavadora, metió baza. Cecilia dedicó una mirada horrorizada a su hija mayor. Así que ¿Aliándose con sus hermanos? ¡Ya solo faltaba que Cristina apoyara la propuesta clamando con su lengua de trapo "bicho, mamá, quero bichoooooo"!.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no te lo piensas, mamá?

- Ya me lo he pensado. Llevo pensándolo desde que tenía vuestra edad. No.

- Venga, mamá, que a ti no te hiciera ilusión tener una mascota cuando eras pequeña no quiere decir que...

- Mencía. No.

- Jooooo.

- Alberto. No.

- No has sido justa, mamá.- Cecilia se giró para enfrentar la mirada de la mayor de sus cuatro vástagos una vez hubieron salido de la cocina con expresiones decepcionadas sus dos hijos intermedios. Isabel la miraba con expresión serena, cosa que la desconcertó. Su hija, de un tiempo acá, se ponía hecha una furia griega por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Por qué, si puede saberse, no he sido justa? – Cecilia, en guardia, tenía como siempre en la mente una cartelón imaginario que en letras luminosas anunciaba PELIGRO: ADOLESCENTE SUELTA. Nada era, por definición, justo en el mundo según la particular visión de Isabel. Mucho menos su madre, que era sin lugar a dudas La Peor Madre del Universo.

- Porque cuando a mi me dices que _no_, elevas más la voz y sueles añadir una de tus frases favoritas.

Cecilia alzó las cejas un tanto desconcertada.

- Perdona si te grito a veces, pero es que no me das _feed back_ de que penetre en tu mollera de otro modo. Y aún así, no siempre las tengo todas conmigo. Además, a tus hermanos también les grito.

- Ya...

- ¿Qué es eso de "una de mis frases favoritas"? – La curiosidad la pudo, por encima de la prevención que la embargaba siempre que intentaba hablar con su adolescente.

- Pues esa de "¿qué parte de la palabra _no_ no entiendes?. Con ellos no la has usado. ¿La tienes reservada para mayores de once?

Cecilia estaba perpleja. Aún así, tuvo que contener una carcajada. La adolescencia de Isabel funcionaba a tirones. De un comportamiento infantil pasaba a una joven hidra rabiosa en cuestión de segundos para a continuación olvidarse por completo de que estaba enfadada o llorar durante un buen rato. Y ahora parecía que incorporaba al catálogo pequeños destellos de madurez. Agradablemente sorprendida, decidió optar por una vía más o menos conciliadora.

- Todavía no han llegado al punto de necesitar mis coletillas. Pero no te preocupes, van camino de ello a buena velocidad. Te alcanzarán en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Isabel, para pasmo de su madre, sonrió.

- Bueno, mamá. Para tu consuelo piensa que a mi me queda menos, espero. ¡Ahg! ¡No consigo que se metan dentro de la lavadora!

- Muñeca, Isabel, es juego de muñeca.- Y olvidando sus prevenciones Cecilia guió la mano de su hija mientras ella invocaba el encantamiento.

- Gracias, mamá.

- De nada.- Cecilia estaba satisfechísima. Cinco minutos normales con su hija mayor aunque... ¿no sería una estrategia para ablandarla y que acabara transigiendo con lo del animal en casa? No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada escrutadora de soslayo a su primogénita. Pero en el fondo ciertos genes provenientes de Cecilia llevaban la voz cantante en la persona en ciernes de convertirse en adulta que era Isabel. La chica siguió concentrada en sus ejercicios mágicos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sin el menor indicio de la marea hormonal a la que la pobre se veía sometida por dentro de un tiempo a esta parte.

xXxXxXx

La inmensa mayoría de las madres que acudían con sus hijos a las clases de natación de la piscina municipal del distrito correspondiente al domicilio de los Fernández de Lama envidiaba a Cecilia, aunque la mayoría no la conociera. No la envidiaban, claro está, por sus especiales habilidades, muy útiles en materia de tareas domésticas que fueran, por ejemplo. Esas habilidades las desconocían y de haberlas conocido también las habrían envidiado. La envidiaban porque su marido era el único padre que llevaba a su bebé a matro-natación. De hecho, Cristina había inaugurado el cambiador instalado en la pared del vestuario masculino y se había convertido hasta el momento en la única usuaria. Eso, unido a que la niña era simpática y abierta como los otros tres juntos, la habían convertido en una personita muy popular.

Alberto no había podido hacerlo con los otros tres porque cuando eran pequeñitos él era un alto directivo de una empresa informática, sin horarios y con múltiples compromisos. Pero ocurrió que la empresa donde Alberto trabajaba fue adquirida por otra mayor que desembarcó con sus propios directivos poniendo de patitas en la calle a toda la cúpula, Alberto incluido. Afortunadamente, el ámbito universitario se había abierto entonces para él, y ahora había descubierto que le encantaba la docencia. Además, tenía horarios fijos, lo que le permitía ocuparse mucho más de sus cuatro muy mágicos hijos. Pero por muy mágicos que fueran, tenían que aprender a nadar. Y Cecilia insistió desde que Isabel, la mayor, dormía en la cunita en su dormitorio. Había leído por varios sitios sobre las bondades de empezar pronto y estaba dispuesta a ponerlas en práctica.

- Es difícil que se ahogue ¿no? – Preguntó Alberto mientras hacía cucamonas a la bebé y ésta gorjeaba encantada. Cecilia puso cara de espanto.

- ¡Difícil! ¡Los niños pueden ahogarse con muchísima facilidad! ¡Hasta en sus bañeritas!

- Pero Cecilia, es una bruja, como tu.

- ¡Eso no sirve de nada!

- Pero... ¿no podría salirse del agua con magia accidental? – Alberto recordaba un peluche que la novia de su hermano le había regalado a la niña y que al parecer no había resultado del agrado de la nena. El muñeco en cuestión había salido disparado de la cuna, con una fuerza que obviamente no se correspondía con los tiernos bracitos de su primogénita y sí con ciertas habilidades heredadas de su mamá que se estaban manifestando precozmente.

- ¡No!.- Además de rotunda, Cecilia se había puesto pálida y se tocaba la oreja izquierda, justo donde llevaba un segundo pendiente pequeñito y en forma de estrella que él le regaló por su dieciséis cumpleaños y que no se había quitado desde entonces, incluido el día que se casó, lo cual era síntoma inequívoco de que estaba poniéndose nerviosa. Aunque aparentara otra cosa.

- Pero vamos a ver, me has contado alguna vez que las diversas inquisiciones difícilmente quemaban a una bruja porque con un sencillo hechizo...

- ¡_Fuego_, Alberto! ¡Hemos hablado de _fuego_! ¡Ahora estamos hablando de _agua_!

Alberto parpadeó sorprendido. ¡Vaya! La gente mágica resistía caídas desde alturas que dejarían a cualquiera convertido en papilla y podían neutralizar las llamas con un sencillo hechizo. Pero el agua... al parecer con ese elemento las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Cecilia explicó que había formas mágicas de desenvolverse en el agua. Hechizos de casco-burbuja, plantas que hacían brotar branquias temporales o incluso algunos magos podían transformar su apariencia para convertirse en algo parecido a un pez. Pero en todos los casos se trataba de magia avanzada que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Chamuscar una bruja era en general una pérdida de tiempo. Pero tirarla al río con un peso en los pies podía ser sumamente eficaz. Y ahí se acabó la discusión. Sus niños podían ahogarse como cualquier hijo de vecino.

Cecilia se encargó de llevar a los tres mayores. Durante una época, cuando Alberto era un bebé, las dos mayores daban clase con otros niños en un lado de la piscina mientras ella se sumergía con el niño y otras mamás en el otro extremo.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Alberto se ponía las lentillas y gafas de nadar, le colocaba a su nenita un pañal de esos de baño y se metía con ella para que hiciera ejercicios en el medio acuoso. Mientras, su hijo asistía a clases de natación en el otro extremo de la piscina.

Aquel día, en la piscina, Alberto lo sintió. Ya le había pasado alguna que otra vez. Era algo intuitivo, pero real. _Magia_. Se había producido magia en la piscina. Y no había sido Cristina, aferrada a su pecho con tal fuerza que hasta le daba tirones del vello. Se giró y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba su hijo y sus peores temores parecieron confirmarse. Los niños de la clase de seis y siete años estaban dando gritos y señalando el agua.

Alberto estaba de pie, esperando la vez para saltar al agua de la mano de Clara, una niña que también iba a su colegio, a un curso menos. No, no parecía haber sido Alberto... ¿Entonces? Salió del agua con Cristina en brazos y se aproximó a la algarabía.

- ¡Una tortuga! – Chillaban los niños.

- ¿De dónde ha salido esa tortuga? – Preguntó la madre de Carlitos, un niño con orejas de soplillo.

Alberto enganchó a su hijo por el hombro y se inclinó hasta alcanzar la altura de su oreja.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Nada, papá. Yo no he sido.

- ¿Cómo que no has sido tu?

- Que no papá, que no he sido yo.

- Cristina no ha sido. Lo hubiera notado.

- Te digo que yo no he sido.

Alberto empezaba a ponerse furioso. Levantó la vista intentando encontrar algo de autocontrol y la vió. Clara. Clara miraba asustada a la tortuga desde el bordillo, con una expresión que él conocía bien. Pero no podía ser, no. Alberto descartó la idea y tomó una decisión drástica. La tortuga se venía con ellos.

Cecilia montó en cólera en cuanto la vio.

- ¡Alberto! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Les has comprado una tortuga!– Cecilia, enfadada, se dirigió a su marido.

- No es lo que parece. Esta tortuga ha aparecido, _por arte de magia_ – y recalcó la frase – en la piscina.

Cecilia entornó los ojos y respiró hondo. Por dentro hervía de rabia. Pero como era una persona hiper controlada, por fuera casi no se notaba. Alberto sí observó que sus nudillos se volvían blancos al blandir con fuerza su varita.

- Finite.- Pronunció Cecilia claramente, dirigiendo su magia hacia la tortuga.

_Nada._

- Finite incantatem.- Repitió con más ahínco y toda su concentración.

_Nada de nada._

- ¡Alberto! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Ahora la pregunta iba dirigida a su hijo.

- Yo no he hecho nada, mamá.

- Pues ahora vas a tener que deshacerlo tu.- Y enganchó al niño por el brazo y lo llevó por su varita.

- Finite- Pronunció el pequeño apuntando al animal que permanecía inmóvil en la bañera del cuarto de baño de los niños.

_Nada._

Al día siguiente cuando se despertaron en lugar de la tortuga tenían en la bañera un palo largo de goma espuma, de los que se utilizaban en las clases de natación y que niños y profesores llamaban churros, de color verde intenso. Los seis, apretados, se empujaban y estiraban el cuello para poder mirar.

- Efectivamente, no es obra de Alberto.- Sentenció Isabel.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó el padre sorprendido.

- Porque su magia accidental es más intensa. El churro no estaría enrollado, manteniendo una forma parecida a la de la tortuga... – Explicó con aire experto.

- Y además se habría desvanecido del todo. Ahí queda un trozo de caparazón.- Añadió Mencía, igualmente docta en el tono.

- Sin contar que él hubiera escogido un churro amarillo. Es su color favorito.- Terminó de rematar Isabel.

- A ver, dejadme. _Revelio magie_.- Murmuró Cecilia haciéndose sitio entre sus niños y apuntando con su varita al interior de la bañera. Y el churro con su trozo de concha de tortuga no se inmutó.- No está en este cuarto de baño quién lo ha hecho. Este hechizo es eficaz con esas cosas.

- ¡Ya os dije que no había sido yo!

- ¿Desde cuando conoces ese hechizo? Porque a mi me has encasquetado gracias de Mencía unas cuantas veces.- Isabel, afortunadamente sin ningún tono de reproche, miraba fijamente a su madre con una expresión de curiosidad.

- Recientemente, cuando he tenido que encargarme de algunos asuntos del Departamento de Educación... - Cecilia había indagado en el Ministerio la tarde anterior, pero eso se lo calló.

- Pues es una lástima que no lo supieras antes. Me habría ahorrado unas cuantas broncas.

- Te lo enseñaré para que el día de mañana no cometas injusticias con tus hijos.

- No pienso casarme. Y si lo hago, no tendré niños. Ya os contemplo a diario a papá y a tí y no os envidio. Sobre todo a papá, que el pobre tiene que soportar la magia.

- Entonces, señorita, podrías además hacerte cargo y portarte un poco mejor ¿no? – Alberto intervino aprovechando el momento de madura reflexión de su hija mayor.

- Soy una adolescente, papá, hago lo que puedo.

- ¡Pues yo me voy a casar con Clara y tendré nueve niños! – chilló Alberto.

- ¡Clara! ¡Eso es! – Exclamó el padre. Y tanto su mujer como sus cuatro mágicos niños le miraron asombrados.

Estadísticamente, la probabilidad de que un niño salga mágico cuando ninguno de sus padres lo es resulta escasísima. Pero es una probabilidad real. Que además se produzca en un colegio donde ya hay una familia de niños mágicos es todavía mas extraño. Pero también es una probabilidad real.

Susana, la madre de Clara, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con Cecilia. El ocho de marzo, la niña había cumplido los siete años, "la edad de la razón". O mas bien, la edad para comenzar a aprender a utilizar ciertas habilidades... había recibido una visita del Ministerio, Departamento de Educación Mágica, y la bruja en cuestión había dejado caer lo de Cecilia y compañía. Pero Cecilia, para esas cosas, apeaba su imagen arisca y distante y se comportaba de manera afectuosa y acogedora. Debía ser tremendo, pensaba, que de repente te dijeran que tu niño o tu niña... en fin.

El viernes por la tarde, tras el colegio, Alberto padre recogió a su numerosa prole junto con una invitada muy especial. Desplegaron el séptimo asiento del enorme Volvo familiar y acomodaron a la niña entre Cristina y Alberto mientras las dos mayores se sentaban detrás.

- ¿Listos?

Clara habló poco. Abría mucho los ojos contemplando aquel mundo que también era el suyo, arropada por cuatro niños como ella y un adulto como su propio padre. Era como un pueblo dentro de la gran ciudad donde casi todo el mundo se saludaba, con edificios de cuatro pisos como mucho, hechos de ladrillo rojo, con fachadas llenas de balcones en los que abundaban plantas de colorines que nunca había visto. Entraron en _Caramelos Pepe_ y salieron con enormes bolsas de chuches que contenían caramelos explosivos, cerezas de pica-pica, nubes que se hacían agua dulce en la boca y otras golosinas varias. Se quedó extasiada contemplando el quehacer de los mecánicos del taller del Servicio Técnico Oficial de Escobas Hispano-Suízas, que aprovechando el buen tiempo trabajaban con las puertas abiertas de par en par reparando penachos de abedul, equilibrando palos, nivelando los hechizos de altitud...

Y también fueron a la tienda de animales, donde Nieves, secretaria de Asuntos Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia y ex funcionaria del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas les esperaba. Salieron de la tienda con un par de bolas peludas como pompones que al parecer venían importadas de Inglaterra, amorosas, esponjosas, discretitas y de fácil mantenimiento. Una para Clara, otra para los cuatro Fernández de Lama.

Remataron la tarde, como no, en la chocolatería La Floriana. Floriana, la propietaria, no había cambiado ni un ápice desde el día que Alberto la conoció. Era baja, redonda, llevaba el pelo en un moño perfectamente hecho y vestía delantales de encaje de un blanco que haría las delicias de cualquier anuncio de detergente. Además, era adivina no profesional. Por eso ya los estaba esperando detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Mencía! ¡No se permiten animales vivos en este establecimiento!

- Pero... pero... – Mencía, que muy resuelta se había metido cada bicho en un bolsillo, se encogió mientras se sentía enrojecer.

- Haré la vista gorda por esta vez porque aquí tenemos a una nueva adquisición. Hola Clara. ¡Pero no quiero volverte a ver en mi chocolatería con ningún bicho encima!

Clara sonrió. Se manchó la cara con el delicioso chocolate de la Floriana, se zampó un montón de buñuelitos y para rematar le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño Alberto que provocó aullidos de sus hermanas.

Floriana también tuvo un detallito adivinatorio con Isabel. La hizo mostrarle las manos y vaticinó que había heredado más cosas de su madre de lo que ella misma quería creer.

Alberto padre no quiso relatar a su hija los pormenores que podrían acarrear las predicciones de Floriana. Pero si eran como él se estaba figurando, Ias firmes convicciones de Isabel relativas a su futuro libre y soltero quedarían en agua de borrajas. ¡Qué se lo dijeran a él!


	5. Anatomía y Fisiología

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**ANATOMÍA Y FISIOLOGÍA**

_**Febrero de 1994,**_

- He llegado a una solución en dos de ellos y otro lo he dejado planteado. No me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada con los otros dos.

- ¿Y tú crees que con eso vas a aprobar?

- Verás, Ceci, teniendo en cuenta que en clase no hemos visto ni un solo problema y que la inmensa mayoría de la gente cuenta que ha hecho menos en el examen, tengo fundadas esperanzas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayáis hecho ni un solo problema en clase?

- Es típico de las escuelas de ingeniería. Dan una cosa en clase y luego preguntan otra en los exámenes.

- Pues no parece muy pedagógico.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Es lo que hay.

- ¿Dónde está el aceite?

- Acabamos de dejarla atrás.

- Es verdad. No me había fijado.

Cecilia dio media vuelta y ambos retrocedieron por el corredor del hipermercado.

- ¿Hemos pasado antes por este pasillo?

- Dos veces.

- Ya me lo parecía.

- Estás medio dormida.

Cecilia suspiró. Era verdad, estaba que se caía. La tarde anterior su hermana Almudena había tenido una clase extra de Herbología después del colegio muggle. Habían estado trabajando con las esporas de unos hongos que se utilizaban como ingredientes de numerosas pociones. Había que lavarlas bien, después deshidratarlas y finalmente machacarlas cuidadosamente, y de esta manera se obtenía un polvillo marrón oscuro que se envasaba en tarritos como los de las especias para cocinar. El proceso, sencillo, requería no obstante mucho cuidado, porque hasta que se deshidrataban eran altamente tóxicas. Por ello los alumnos utilizaban mascarillas.

Almudena llegó a casa con picores en la garganta que fueron yendo a peor, hasta que sus padres tuvieron que salir con ella corriendo al hospital de enfermedades mágicas. Algo había ido mal durante la clase. O bien Almudena no había seguido puntualmente las instrucciones del profesor y se había despojado de la mascarilla antes de tiempo o ésta tenía algún defecto, el caso era que había respirado esporas y aquello había acabado con ella ingresada en urgencias.

Cecilia se quedó en casa despierta a la espera de noticias. De hecho, se había dormido a las tres de la mañana para volver a levantarse a las siete y media porque sus clases en el colegio muggle comenzaban una hora después. Y ahora, que ya era por la tarde, tenía una serie de tareas domésticas que su madre, al pie de la cama de su hermana en el hospital, le había dejado encargadas. Entre ellas, hacer la compra. Y en esas estaba con Alberto, que a su vez había hecho aquel día el último examen del primer cuatrimestre en la Escuela de Informática de la Politécnica. Ella iba con la lista en las manos recorriendo los corredores del híper mientras luchaba contra el sueño y él, detrás, empujaba el carrito.

- ¿No podía haber evitado tu madre esto? Quiero decir, ¿no puede... ya sabes... y que aparezca un pollo asado? ¿O una tortilla de patatas?

- No.

- ¡Ah! Pues me había figurado que no os moríais de hambre...

- Y no lo hacemos. Pero la comida no sale de la nada. Necesitas material de inicio.

- Mira por donde, me recuerda a la parábola de los panes y los peces.

- Con un pequeño matiz. La comida generada mágicamente se vuelve cada vez más insulsa. Puede mantener a una persona viva, pero acaba resultando totalmente insípida al gusto y, en cuanto a su contenido, se queda en una especie de pack básico de las proteínas, vitaminas, minerales y demás necesario para vivir. No se dice para nada que aquellos panes y peces resultaran cada vez más insípidos.

- Así que se parece mas a la comida de los astronautas.

- Eso es. Por eso estamos haciendo la compra. ¿Dónde estará el azúcar?

- Delante de ti.

- ¡Ah, si!

Siguieron avanzando por el corredor mientras Cecilia repasaba la lista. Tenía tanto sueño que se equivocó dos veces, hasta que Alberto sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la camisa y le pidió que por favor fuera marcando lo que ya habían cogido. Cuando pasaron por las baldas de las bebidas, sin que ella se diera cuenta metió en el carro una botella de plástico de Coca-Cola, de esas pequeñas con tapón de rosca.

- Bebe, que tienes que llegar hasta tu casa.- Le dijo cuando estuvieron en la calle. Alberto iba cargado con casi todas las bolsas con la compra y la seguía dócilmente mientras ella, en silencio, iba dando tragos de la botella que alternaba con bostezos. Cuando llegaron al portal, Cecilia extendió las manos.

- Ya sabes que...

- ¡Ceci!

María, una prima de Cecilia, cruzó la calle corriendo y se puso a su altura.

- ¡Ya me han dicho lo que le ha pasado a Almudena! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Va bien, aunque ha sido un susto tremendo.

- Ya me lo figuro. He venido por si necesitabas que te ayudara con algo.

- Pues mira, ya que estás, puedes ayudarnos subir la compra y colocar las cosas...

- Muy bien.

Alberto se quedó quieto un momento. Conocía las normas establecidas por la madre de Cecilia. No estaba permitido quedarse a solas en casa con su esplendorosa novia.

- Vamos, Alberto.

- Pero... tu madre...

- También sube María.

Alberto, un poco cohibido, se metió en el ascensor con ellas cargado con la compra mientas las oía hablar del accidente mágico de Almudena. Una vez en el piso, llevó las bolsas a la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas, pero no sabía dónde meterlas. María, la prima de Cecilia, entró como una tromba e inmediatamente se hizo cargo y lo dejó ahí, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué hacer mientras ella, con un conocimiento tremendo de aquella cocina, disponía aquí y allá los diversos productos.

- Se nos ha olvidado el detergente.- Dijo Cecilia asomando la cabeza por la puerta.- Había una nota adicional y como estoy tan _grogui _no la he visto. ¿Te importa bajar?

- No.- Contestó él. Y se disponía a marcharse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué clase de detergente tenía que traer. ¿De lavadora? ¿Para lavaplatos? ¿Ropa blanca o de color? ¿Un detergente para el baño?. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la cocina donde la prima de Cecilia hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

- Ha ido al cuarto de Almudena, a coger unas cosas que tiene que llevarle después... sí, claro que he practicado... que si mamá, que no te preocupes, que voy a aprobar...- Y mientras soltaba aquellos _blablablás_, la prima María agitaba su varita aquí y allá. Y en una de esas lanzó un conjuro, en principio dirigido a una taza que estaba sobre la mesa. Pero tan enfrascada como estaba discutiendo con su madre no se dio cuenta de que apuntaba mal.

Alberto se sintió extraño, como si lo encogieran hasta meterlo en un saco prieto varias tallas menos que la suya. Parecía también que la ropa se le hubiera ajustado de repente a todo el cuerpo, extendiéndose por las manos y la cara. Se miró y ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Las tenía llenas de pelo! Y además... ¿Qué clase de manos eran esas? Intentó mirarse el resto del cuerpo y ¡Horror! ¡Iba a cuatro patas! ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo habían convertido en...! ¿En qué? ¡Pero si tenía rabo! ¡Un rabo redondo, como un pompón! ¡Un conejo! ¡La prima María lo había convertido en conejo! Y ahora ¿qué hacer? Salió de la cocina dando saltitos en busca de María, la hacedora del encantamento, pero ella seguía demasiado ocupada hablando por teléfono como para prestarle atención.

- ¿Alberto? ¡Alberto! ¡Albertooooo! Se ha ido ya. – Soltó María al auricular.- Estaba un poco cohibido, aquí, el pobre, como la tía Ana no lo deja subir si no hay alguien más... vale, vale, ya voy yo. Cecilia está frita, mejor la dejamos...- Y la bruja se fue a por un boli y una libretilla, escribió algo rápidamente y depositó la hoja sobre la mesa de la cocina tras hacerle algo con su varita. A continuación, enganchó su bolso y su abrigo y se largó.

Alberto corrió hacia la puerta de la calle, pero la prima de Cecilia era más rápida y casi le atiza con ella en el hocico al cerrarla. ¡Horror! ¡María lo había abandonado en la casa convertido en conejo! Cecilia, tenía que encontrar a Cecilia... y emprendió la marcha por el pasillo buscándola de habitación en habitación.

La encontró en su dormitorio, tumbada sobre la cama, completamente dormida. ¡Pobre Cecilia! Tan agotada como estaba, seguro que no pudo resistirse a echarse unos minutos y se había quedado como un tronco. Alberto pensó que Cecilia estaba preciosa dormida y, aunque conejo, no pudo resistir la tentación de subirse a la cama de un saltito y darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque en realidad lo que hizo fue pasarle el hocico. Cecilia ni se inmutó, a pesar de que los pelos del bigote de Alberto le rascaron la mejilla y la nariz. Y él la encontró tan dulce y atractiva que no pudo evitar acurrucarse un poquito pegado a ella.

- ¡De dónde has salido tu! – Gritó Cecilia cuando se despertó media hora después y encontró al conejo.- ¡Fuera de mi cama! -. El la miró fijamente deseando que, de alguna manera, ella pudiera reconocerlo. Pero a pesar del pelo castaño oscuro y un poco rizado y de las marcas alrededor de los ojos de las gafas, Cecilia no lo reconoció. Lo que si debió notar es que había magia de por medio, porque tomó su varita y apuntó con firmeza.

- ¡Finite Incantatem!

Y Alberto se encontró sentado en una postura incomodísima sobre la cama de Cecilia.

- ¡Alberto!

- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Llevo muchísimo a cuatro patas!

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – Solícita, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él.

- Tu prima María estaba haciendo ejercicios de transfiguración. Se llama así ¿No?- Cecilia asintió con la cabeza.- Pero se puso a hablar por teléfono y lanzó el hechizo sin mirar.

- Y tu lo recibiste... ¡Pobrecito! ¿Llevas mucho así?

- Alrededor de una hora. He estado dormitando en tu cama...- Y Alberto, sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a ponerse colorado. Cecilia, en cambio, empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué va a decir tu madre?

- Ha sido un accidente mágico.

- ¡Igual me convierte en otra cosa!

- No, hombre. Nunca ha usado la transfiguración como medida sancionadora.

Y Cecilia le tomó por la barbilla y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Mejor?

- Algo mejor.

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tengo que estar en el hospital dentro de veinte minutos! ¡Venga! ¡Bájate de mi cama! -. Gritó Cecilia tomando el papelito que María había hechizado, y que groseramente se había puesto a revolotear delante de sus narices.

Tomaron el 3M cargados con una bolsa en la que Cecilia había metido desde los deberes de Almudena hasta diversas prendas de ropa, camino del Hospital. Cecilia, además, había cogido la botella de la coca-cola e iba dando tragos, todavía necesitada de cafeína en vena para espabilar sus pobres neuronas agotadas. Pero no fue suficiente. Echó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alberto, cerró los ojos y empezó a dormitar.

El le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras rememoraba su experiencia como conejo. ¡Solo había faltado que hubiera acabado dentro de una chistera! La angustia que se sentía durante la transformación, el horror de la constatación de que uno había dejado su forma habitual, María largándose por la puerta tan contenta.... y ellos dos solos. Ella y él, los dos en la cama de ella... y ella estaba dormida como un tronco y él... él convertido en conejo...

Pero por mucho conejo que Alberto hubiera sido, era un chico de casi diecinueve años con una novia que estaba como un queso. Y aunque era ridículo, le empezó a provocar ciertas reacciones. Respiró hondo y giró la cabeza. Y entonces la vista se le fue por los dos botones de la camisa blanca del colegio de Cecilia. Tampoco es que viera mucho. En realidad, una piel fina que podría haber asignado a casi cualquier parte del cuerpo si no supiera a qué correspondía y dos milímetros cuadrados de sujetador blanco. Pero bastó para provocar una reacción masculina que le hizo dar un respingo. Y Cecilia levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado?

- N...no lo se. Voy a mirar el cartel.- Como una exhalación, Alberto se levantó rezando para que Cecilia no se diera cuenta. Aunque era una reacción natural y en el fondo era consecuencia del atractivo de su novia, le daba una vergüenza tremenda que pudiera notarlo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Nos hemos pasado! ¡Vamos a llegar tardísimo!

Diez minutos mas tarde, Alberto y Cecilia se dirigían al extremo del barrio mágico, donde estaba situado el hospital. El la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

- No te acerques a ese edificio. Está en ruinas.- Unas piedrecitas cayeron haciendo ruido mientras golpeaban los andamios.

- Ese es el hospital.

- ¿Eso? Pero... lo debo estar viendo mal.

Cecilia negó con la cabeza y tiró de él. El portal estaba oscuro, pero se veía el techo descascarillado, el suelo levantado y unas grietas la mar de amenazadoras en las paredes. Alberto se llevó un buen susto cuando un individuo con mono azul le plantó un casco amarillo y le indicó una pasarela metálica sobre un agujero en el suelo y una senda acordonada.

- ¡Pero Cecilia!

- Es la forma de disfrazar el edificio. Es que está justo en el borde del barrio mágico, y la gente común y corriente transita por aquí.

- ¡Hay un cartel de "peligro cascotes"!

- Por eso nos han dado cascos.

- ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Y si se derrumba el edificio?

- No se derrumba.

Alberto iba a protestar otra vez, pero salieron a un atrio luminoso con un jardín en el centro por el que transitaba el personal sanitario con ropajes blancos inmaculados o verdes botella entre familiares y personas de visita, como ellos y algún que otro con aspecto... bueno, con diversos aspectos incalificables. Boquiabierto, se giró para interrogarla con la mirada.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Está en el lindero. Hay que disimularlo y por ahora han optado por el edificio en ruinas. La gente piensa que debe haber detrás unos herederos que no se ponen de acuerdo para venderlo, o algo así.

- Y ¿No bastaba con una apariencia?

- Parece ser que no.

Alberto siguió a Cecilia por el luminoso corredor hasta el ascensor, que compartieron con una anciana bruja con pies de pato, un señor con tres ojos y una madre con una niña que lloraba amargamente. Subieron hasta la planta quinta, que según anunciaba un cartel como los de los grandes almacenes correspondía a "Intoxicaciones" y torcieron a la derecha hacia el ala dedicada a "Sustancias Vegetales".

Almudena estaba en una cama como las de los hospitales que él conocía, con la mitad superior inclinada para que pareciera que estaba sentada. Tenía la piel de un tono verdoso que le trajo a la mente historias de ahogados y los ojos un poco hundidos. Junto a ella estaba su madre. Ana los saludó cariñosa y preguntó a Cecilia si le había traído las zapatillas, y después los dejó con la excusa de bajar a cafetería a tomar algo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pssss. Me arde la tráquea cuando respiro...

Alberto tomó un díptico del hospital y lo estuvo leyendo mientras las dos hermanas cotilleaban del colegio, los deberes y demás. Las distintas especialidades mágicas, por llamarlas de alguna manera parecida a las médicas, eran variopintas y extrañas. Había, por ejemplo, "Mordeduras, Picaduras, Pinchazos y otros daños provocados por Criaturas Fantásticas", "Reversión de Hechizos Fallidos" y hasta "Envenenamientos". Lo más parecido a la medicina que él conocía era "Recuperación de Fracturas y Recrecimiento de Huesos". Aún así, todo alucinante y terrorífico. Menos mal que apareció la tía de Cecilia que era sanadora, una bruja muy risueña y cariñosa, y Alberto dejó de imaginar cosas terribles y espantosas y pasó un rato más agradable. Al cabo de una hora, Alberto y Cecilia abandonaban el hospital.

- ¿Y las enfermedades normales?

- ¿Quieres decir los catarros, las anginas y eso?

- Todo lo que una persona como yo podría padecer.

- Bueno, la mayoría también las puede pasar un mago, pero algunas tienen tratamiento distinto.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Un catarro. Para un catarro un medimago te da una poción que te hace echar humo por las orejas y se te pasa en veinticuatro horas...

- ¿Qué es un medimago?

- Es como... como un enfermero... o un A.T.S... creo. También hay parasanadores, que atienden primeros auxilios, como torceduras o cortes.

- He visto no se qué de fracturas...

- Cuando un mago se rompe un hueso se lo sueldan con un hechizo o con una poción.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien!

Caminaron en silencio un rato, cogidos de la mano, hasta que se cruzaron con una señora que empujaba un cochecito con un bebé dentro. Los instintos femeninos de Cecilia se dispararon y empezó a soltar _¡ohhhhhs!_ y _¡qué monooooo! _y todas esas tonterías que las mujeres les dicen a los bebés.

- ¿No te parece que era una ricura?

- Cecilia, era feísimo. Tenía cara de viejo.

- ¡Alberto! ¡_Era un bebé_!

- Bueno. ¿Y qué? Hay bebés preciosos y bebés feos. Y este era de los segundos.

- ¡Mira que eres!

- Objetivo. Eso es lo que soy. Y además de viejo, tenía cara de brutote.

- ¡Ahg! ¡Hombres!

- Por cierto, Cecilia, ¿dónde estaba la maternidad?

- ¿Maternidad? No hay maternidad.

- ¿No?

- Claro. ¿Dónde querías que estuviera? ¿En "Daños Ocasionados Por criaturas Mágicas"?

- Entonces ¿dónde dan a luz las brujas?

- Ahora en hospitales normales y corrientes. La mayoría, claro. Alguna hay que aboga por el parto natural en casa y demás...

- Entonces, como el resto...

- Pues claro. Somos mujeres, no marcianas.

Cecilia acabó explicando que durante siglos los hombres consideraron que los partos y demás cuestiones relacionadas con la salud femenina no eran cosa suya, de manera que se las tuvieron que apañar ellas solas. Y muchas brujas tomaron la profesión de parteras. Pero ahora que la medicina había avanzado tanto, aquella profesión había quedado en desuso, y aunque había medimagas especializadas, como las comadronas muggles, acudían al hospital como cualquiera, veían a sus bebés en los ecógrafos babeando como la mayoría de las mamás, se beneficiaban de las epidurales y demás.

Alberto se quedó preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de entender del todo ambas realidades y cómo ambas se influían mutuamente porque no pasaba un día sin que aprendiera alguna particularidad derivada de la condición peculiar de la chica en la que había ido a poner los ojos. Días después tuvo un sueño extraño, muestra inequívoca de que todo aquello había calado en su subconsciente de manera indeleble. Soñó que Cecilia y él tenían un bebé que en realidad era un conejo y que ponían la cunita entre cascotes de un edificio semi derruido. Aquel sueño le dejó una sensación de angustia que solamente se le pasó cuando llegó a la Escuela Técnica y supo que en aquel examen que había estado comentando con Cecilia en el hipermercado había sacado un ocho y medio.


	6. Bonus

**Puesto que he llegado a la redonda cifra de 5 historias sobre Alberto y Cecilia, lo voy a festejar con una serie de Bonos sobre el Potterverso Sorgexpandido y sobre la familia mágica española por excelencia (en palabras de Revitaa). Pero eso no es todo, amigos. Volveremos con más.**

**DIEZ BONUS SOBRE EL POTTERVERSO SORGEXPANDIDO**

1) La idea del **nombre **vino en una exposición sobre La Guerra de las Galaxias. Había una sección dedicada al _Universo Expandido_...

2) Leí hace tiempo que un tercio de los portugueses no verían con malos ojos **federarse con España**. Después, una amiga mía se casó con un portugués. Todo ello junto con la Historia de las dos naciones y las particularidades de la Magia en la península me motivaron a federar las dos sociedades.

3) **Mi gran concesión **sobre el potterverso fue hacer de la Magia Hispana una sociedad muchísimo más avanzada que la inglesa. Por eso los segregué del servicio a los reyes y nobles muggles mucho antes del Estatuto del Secreto (allá por 1212 empezó la cosa).

4) Para usar la denominación de **Magia Hispana**, Magia Inglesa etcétera me inspiré en la obra de Susanna Clarke.

5) En el Potterverso Sorgexpandido **ningún alquimistra **es completamente inmortal. Todos acaban dando el paso hacia la nueva gran aventura, incluido el más grande de todos los tiempos, el Sabio Salomón.

6) **La Piedra Filosofal **pertenece al primer escalón de los Siete Fines de la Alquimia, que se ordenan como una pirámide. En la cúspide está la Cuadratura del Círculo, también llamado la Jerusalén Celeste en la Jerusalén Terrestre. Que no es ni más ni menos que abrir los velos entre los mundos y poder circular de uno a otro. Que se sepa, nadie en la historia ha conseguido completar los Siete.

7) Hay **muchas formas de magia **que **se han perdido** en el tiempo, consecuencia del desuso o de otras razones. Por ejemplo, eso ocurre con buena parte de la Lapidación Mágica. O con los Males de Ojo.

8) Para conjurar una **Imperdonable** hace falta _odio frío_. Una vez conjurada la primera vez, en cada ocasión posterior resulta más fácil.

9) **Avada Kedavra **es, en la Magia Española, la más compasiva de las tres. Asesina sin causar dolor y de manera instantánea, mientras que Cruciatus implica tortura e Imperius viola la voluntad.

10) Existe un encendido debate sobre si **es ético desmemoriar **a alguien sin que lo sepa.

**DIEZ BONUS SOBRE LA FAMILIA MÁGICA ESPAÑOLA POR EXCELENCIA**

1) De niña, los caramelos favoritos de Cecilia eran los de fresa. Su hermana Almudena prefería los de limón. En opinión de Ana, su madre, fue una suerte, porque así no se peleaban por las chuches.

2) Almudena pasó todas las enfermedades infantiles muggles incluídas las paperas. Las contagió a su padre y esa es la verdadera razón por la que Ana y José Ignacio se quedaron con dos niñas (las paperas en un adulto rebajan la fertilidad). Ninguna de las dos lo sabe. En su lugar, corre el rumor por la familia de que fue porque Almudena, llorona, mal comedora y enfermiza, los dejó tan agotados que se sintieron incapaces de afrontar la crianza de otro niño que saliera como ella.

3) De los cuatro distinguidos, adorados y muy mágicos tesoritos de Cecilia y Alberto, Isabel es la más emotiva y empática; Mencía, la más inteligente; Alberto el más valiente y Cristina la más mágica.

4) Cierto funcionario del Ministerio puso mote a Cecilia al poco de ingresar. Ella lo desconoce. El mote es "La Tres B", que quiere decir "la Bruja Brutalmente Bella", en clara alusión a su físico y su personalidad sarcástica y tendente a cortar por lo sano (al menos, la parte superficial).

5) Alberto y Cecilia estuvieron de acuerdo desde el principio en tener tres niños. Cristina fue el resultado de un exceso de confianza... Pero eso ya lo sabíais si habéis leído Una de Altos... (ahora tendré que llegar a 11).

6) Si Stefano, el marido de Almudena, le fuera infiel o le causara algún tipo de daño o dolor intencionado, la primera en blandir su varita sería Cecilia. Pero es poco probable; él, como Alberto, bebe los vientos por su bruja.

7) Almudena inquieta periódicamente al Ministro Italiano de Magia con reivindicaciones acerca del Marginal (el barrio squib dentro del barrio mágico) y demás cosas que le parecen injustas.

8) La gran idea de Almudena como escritora fue pasarse al mercado muggle. Hay mucha más gente, por lo tanto muchísimas más posibilidades de venta. Algún crítico ha dicho que tiene ciertos tintes del realismo fantástico de Gabriel García Márquez...

9) Alberto tiene un pasado como hacker del que Cecilia desconoce bastante.

10) La Comunidad Autónoma de Madrid ha remitido varias veces peticiones al Ministerio de la Federación. La mayoría son escritos solicitando intervención para poner coto a ciertos fantasmas, sobre todo los de La Casa de América y los que se pasean de noche por el Centro Cultural Reina Sofía. La CAM siempre alega que "carece de competencias en el ámbito paranormal y sobrenatural".

11) (Porque el 5 realmente no es una novedad) "Babe", el apodo de Isabel, fue creación de Alberto hijo, que tardó bastante en pronunciar bien y hasta tuvieron que llevarlo a logopedia. A ella no le gusta porque le recuerda a "Babe, el cerdito valiente", pero tiene poco que hacer porque ha calado entre sus hermanos. "Beto", en cambio, es obra de Cristina.

**Y hasta aquíl, los bonus por esta vez.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Sorg.**

(y, en serio, no creo que el botón de Reviews de calambre ;) )


	7. Magia de Verano I

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**MAGIA DE VERANO (I)**

_**Julio de 1993.**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Cecilia se daba cuenta de lo que suponía su condición y los sacrificios que había que hacer por una promesa de algo parecido a la normalidad.

Había llegado el verano y, como siempre, pasaba parte del mismo en el Campamento Mágico para Estudiantes. Los Campamentos se organizaban para completar la formación, simultaneada muchas veces a duras penas con la enseñanza muggle. Y para ello contaban con un entorno privilegiado en los Picos de Europa, un lugar a menudo oculto bajo brumas y de difícil acceso para los muggles, donde se repasaban conocimientos o se adquirían otros que durante el curso no había sido posible aprender y se convivía con las nuevas generaciones mágicas.

Una carretera serpenteante que partía de Cantabria y se adentraba en la vertiente asturiana, tan estrecha que cuando dos vehículos se cruzaban ambos tenían que reducir la marcha, dejaba a mano derecha una bifurcación, apenas un camino de tierra por el que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a meter el coche, que se adentraba hacia un estrecho valle. Al final del camino se alcanzaba una explanada con un destartalado cartel de parking, donde el valiente que hubiera osado avanzar por aquella senda de cabras tenía la obligación de abandonar su vehículo, y a partir de ahí había que caminar casi un kilómetro hasta llegar al pueblo. Desalentador. Al menos, para aquel que no tuviera cierta condición, o sin tenerla no fuera tampoco pariente de algún joven mago.

Pero si, a pesar de todo, uno perseveraba en recorrer la senda, acababa en un típico pueblo montañés de hechuras medievales formado por un puñado de casas de piedra de dos pisos con vigas de madera y suelos empedrados. Un pueblo a la entrada de un valle estrecho recorrido por un río truchero que serpenteaba entre las abruptas paredes, apto para emocionantes carreras de escobas. Durante el invierno, apenas diez personas vivían allí. Pero con la llegada de la primavera y el deshielo comenzaban las excursiones de niños mágicos y las estancias cortas, que alcanzaban su apogeo en el verano. Era entonces cuando el Hostal del Cepillo, único establecimiento hotelero, no daba abasto atendiendo a estudiantes, profesores y durante los fines de semana a los familiares de visita.

Aunque el pueblo parecía extraído de un libro de Historia, la mayor parte de las edificaciones en realidad correspondían a los alojamientos de estudiantes. Repartidos por sexos y generalmente por edades, por fuera parecían casitas unifamiliares, pero por dentro constituían edificios largos de dos pisos, con habitaciones dobles con un baño, pasillos eternos y algo tortuosos y salitas de estar aquí y allá. Algo parecido a un colegio mayor muggle. Eso si, sin televisión. Total, en aquel entonces no había señal que llegara óptimamente hasta aquel lugar.

Cecilia compartía dormitorio con su prima Mamen, única prima por parte de padre, mientras que su hermana Almudena lo hacía con Lucía, prima por parte de madre. Prácticamente todos los niños mágicos de la península de entre siete y diecisiete años pasaban alguna estancia veraniega allí, y la familia de Cecilia no era la excepción. María y Amparo, las otras dos primas, hijas de la tía Amparo, estaban instaladas juntas. El primo Fer, el mellizo de Lucía, residía junto a un amigo de la infancia, mientras que Javier, el hermano de Mamen, se alojaba con un hijo de muggles. Los niños del tío Jaime, el único hermano de su madre, todavía eran muy pequeños para venir.

Cada uno tenía su Programa de Asignaturas, según sus necesidades académicas o sus preferencias. También había mucho tiempo para los deportes al aire libre, tanto muggles como mágicos. En aquel lugar perdido los días soleados propios del verano eran casi testimoniales, pero aún así, hasta había una piscina de aguas siempre gélidas y valientes que se sumergían en cuanto las condiciones meteorológicas eran mínimamente aceptables.

Cecilia, como bruja urbanita que era, había escogido las asignaturas que peor podían estudiarse en su colegio de magia de Madrid. En particular, Zoomagia y Herbología. Esas dos por sí solas absorbían una parte importante tanto de sus horas lectivas como de su tiempo libre. Precisamente, había quedado con su prima aquella tarde después de las clases para consultarle algunas cuestiones.

Se subió hasta el cuello la cremallera del forro polar mientras avanzaba con María por la calle empedrada. En teoría, y si todo iba como debiera, sería el último verano de María, algo mayor que ella, como estudiante en los campamentos. Su prima ya había manifestado su intención de dedicarse a las pociones, como la mayoría de la familia. Y puesto que en la empresa tenía medios de sobra, tal asignatura no entraba dentro de las escogidas en verano. Tampoco la Herbología, porque Pociones Moltó, S.L., poseía sus propios invernaderos. Transfiguraciones, en cambio, era su permanente caballo de batalla.

- El tallo se ha doblado por dos sitios.- Explicó Cecilia refiriéndose a una Verbena de San Vito, mas conocida como Cabellos de Medusa, que había tenido que plantar y debía cuidar.- Así que me he llevado la maceta del invernadero y la tengo en el cuarto de baño, junto a la pared. No se ha muerto, pero no se qué hacer. No puedo moverla sin riesgo de que se rompa. Y si se me va a la porra me pondrán un cero.

- Pon una guiadera.

- Ya lo he pensado, pero en el invernadero no he encontrado ninguna adecuada. Y mirando por ahí tampoco he visto palitos lo suficientemente finos. Si meto uno muy gordo corro el riesgo de romper la raíz. Ya sabes que son plantas extremadamente delicadas.

- Prueba con unas pajitas. Ya sabes, de esas de beber.

- Demasiado corta.

- ¡Cómo se nota, Ceci, que no has crecido en Valencia! ¡Con lo que jugábamos de pequeños con las pajas!

Cecilia dedicó a su prima una mirada afectada.

- Además, ¿De dónde, si puede saberse, vamos a sacar pajitas?

- Del bar del Hostal, por supuesto. Vamos.

Y Cecilia y María, bajo un chirimiri persistente, se fueron a buen paso hacia el bar del hostal, que como siempre en aquella época del año estaba a rebosar de estudiantes.

- No va a hacer falta ni que pidamos nada.- Dijo María muy contenta agitando delante de los ojos de Cecilia el cilindro con un agujero en el centro que servía para guardar las pajas de manera más o menos higiénica y que había cogido de la atestada barra. La chica sacudió fuerte y extrajo dos pajas, una azul y la otra rosa, y lo devolvió a su sitio.

- Listos. Venga, vamos a ver tu planta.

Cecilia y María salieron del bar sin que doña Lutgarda, la dueña, ocupada como estaba con las hordas estudiantiles, se percatara de su corta visita.

- ¡Espera! Voy a preguntar si hay correo.- Cecilia giró en redondo nada mas poner los pies en la calle y se dirigió a la Recepción del Hostal. María suspiró y se quedó aguardándola en la entrada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le parecía improbable que, habiendo recibido una carta de su adorado Alberto el día anterior – noticia que había corrido como la pólvora entre todas las féminas de la familia -, hoy también la hubiera. Pero no se lo dijo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría un razonamiento tan lógico a una enamorada, aunque se tratara de una tan sensata como su prima?

En 1993 en aquel lugar no había cobertura de móviles. Tampoco es que se echara mucho de menos, porque eran escasos y caros. Se podía llamar desde el fijo del hostal y también había algún teléfono público en los alojamientos. Incluso algún nostálgico todavía podía hacerse con una lechuza. Pero realmente el contacto con el exterior se hacía por carta.

En el centro del pueblo había un buzón amarillo, en principio idéntico a cualquiera de los de Correos. El señor Orestes, el marido de la dueña del Hostal, hacía las veces de cartero una vez al día, recogiendo la saca y llevándosela hasta el pueblo muggle más próximo. El pueblo a su vez tenía un apartado de correos nada menos que en Cangas de Onís y hasta allí, varias veces por semana, se desplazaba el señor Orestes para traer las cartas, dirigidas mayoritariamente a los estudiantes. Y probablemente para darse una vuelta por una serie de tascas y baretos, ya que invariablemente regresaba impregnado en un fuerte olor a vino.

Las cartas_. Relación epistolar_. Como una enamorada decimonónica. Cecilia solamente llevaba cuatro días de estancia y ya languidecía por ellas. De Alberto, claro está. Ahí era dónde se había dado cuenta del coste de ser lo que era. Mientras otras chicas de su edad, una vez llegado el verano, podían pasar las horas con sus novios, ella tenía que estarse un mes entero separada de él. No había pasado ni una semana y ya se le estaba haciendo más duro de lo que había creído. Echaba de menos pasear cogidos de la mano, sus besos, su sonrisa, sus ojos marrón oscuro y hasta su voz. Porque estaba acostumbrada a verlo todos los días, aunque fuera un ratito minúsculo. Suspiró. En realidad, debía ir acostumbrándose. En septiembre su adorado Alberto iría a la Universidad mientras ella seguiría en el colegio, y tampoco podrían verse todos los días.

Alberto en realidad no estaba tan lejos. Su familia tenía una casa en Santander, de donde eran oriundos. Tras recoger las notas de Selectividad y matricularse en la Politécnica en Ingeniería Informática, se había marchado con su madre y sus hermanos a la playa. Su padre se les uniría en Agosto. Y también Cecilia.

Había costado horrores convencer a Ana, su madre, para que le permitiera pasar quince días con Alberto y su familia. Primero fue que le parecía demasiado joven para estar una quincena de invitada con la familia política, a lo que Cecilia argumentó que también era amiga de clase de Inés, la hermana de Alberto, así que podía verlo como una estancia con su amiga; después, que estaría mes y medio lejos del hogar paterno, a lo que Cecilia contestó que, siendo lo que eran, su madre, su padre, los dos e incluso Almudena podían aparecer por allí en cuanto quisieran. Ana, un poco cansada de tanto debate con su hija mayor, y también presionada por José Ignacio, su marido, que alegaba que Cecilia era sensata y responsable, finalmente transigió. Pero eso sí, le soltó una larga retahíla de consejos maternos que prefería olvidar.

Pero hasta que llegara el momento de tomar el tren camino de Santander, Cecilia tenía por delante un mes de ausencia. Y le estaba costando. Salió del hostal como había entrado: sin carta de Alberto y cada vez con más frío.

Su prima le dedicó una sonrisa animosa y juntas, a buen paso, se dirigieron hacia la residencia de estudiantes. Una vez allí, María dobló por la mitad la punta de una paja y la introdujo en la otra, empalmándolas. A continuación pinchó cuidadosamente el palito y ató en un par de puntos la planta a la guiadera.

- No vas a sacar un diez, pero servirá para pasar.- Comentó.- ¿Podrás soportar la humillación académica?

- Podré soportarlo. Un suspenso es infinitamente más humillante.

- ¿Podrá tu madre? ¿Su brillante Cecilia con un cinco ramplón? ¿Aunque sea en un Campamento?

- Tendrá que hacerlo. Puede que hasta le resulte saludable. La tengo mal acostumbrada.

- Y dime ¿Cómo ha llegado esta planta a este triste estado?

- Me distraje un momento y le di con el codo.

- ¡Pues debió ser un buen codazo!

Cecilia se encogió de hombros.

- Mi hermana, dos invernaderos más allá, se estaba peleando con un niño. Pero de todas formas, podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Me cuesta concentrarme.

María chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Qué tendrá ese Alberto que provoca que la perfecta y fría Cecilia esté despistada en clase?

- No tiene gracia.

- Si que la tiene.

- No. No la tiene. En realidad, es patético.

María soltó una buena carcajada. Esperaba una respuesta contundente de su prima. Y en su lugar, reconocía dócil como un corderito su debilidad.

- Bueno... hay cosas peores... por ejemplo, languidecer bajo los efectos de un buen filtro amoroso. O porque te han dejado plantada como esta pobre Cabellera...

- Supongo.

María volvió a reírse.

- Anda, vámonos.

- ¿A dónde? ¡Está jarreando! ¡Y hace frío! – Cecilia protestó.

- ¿Y qué hacemos si no? ¿Repasar tu horrible _Gran Libro de las Plantas Mágicas_? – Y sin más, María tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de estudio de su prima.

- "En los papiros de pociones del antiguo Egipto la flor de la Siempreviva aparecía denominada como Grasa de un Pie".- María miró a su prima y alzó una ceja.- Claro que, según recuerdo, había otras cosas peores.- Y pasó páginas.- Veamos... aquí está... "Crisantemo, también conocido como Semen de Amón; Trébol, o Semen de Ares; Eneldo, o Semen de Hermes..."

Cecilia soltó una carcajada.

- Cambiemos de época... a ver... aquí. "Magia Celestinesca. Ingredientes de la magia erótica: agua de mayo, zumo de estoraque, perfume de ajenjos, aceite serpentino, cantáridas, granos de helecho, guija marina, haba morisca, hiedra, azafrán y bermellón." ¿Te las sabes ya todas?

Cecilia negó con la cabeza.

- Es curioso. También hay un apartado dedicado a _Afrodisíacos_ y otro que se denomina _Sustancias reguladoras de la potencia sexual masculina_. Y lo mejor de todo es que no coinciden las plantas. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, el último se subdivide en dos apartados, según se trate de incrementar o hacer desaparecer.

Cecilia empezaba a picarse.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo?

- ¿Yo? Nada de nada. Simplemente me pregunto por qué no te has apuntado al curso de Encantamientos Moriscos. Creo que se dan unos ensalmos a base de cuadrados mágicos que te encantarían.

- Deja el libro donde estaba y vámonos. Prefiero la lluvia y el frío que seguir soportando tus insinuaciones calumniosas.- Y dicho aquello se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no insinúo nada. Está todo aquí... en este libro tan cutre. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo mandan. ¡Con la de buenos tratados de botánica mágica que hay por el mundo! Algunos incluso con recetas para curar el _Mal de Melancolía_... – María la siguió al exterior.

- Recuérdame que te convierta en rana...

- ¡Mira quienes vienen! – Fue la contestación de su prima.

Almudena marchaba por el pasillo chorreando con la escoba en la mano. Las carreras de escobas a lo largo del tortuoso curso del río eran muy populares. Y ella, como casi toda la familia, volaba bien. Pero obviamente se había caído. Detrás, también con la escoba pero algo más seca, iba su inseparable Lucía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Cecilia.

- Un imbécil. Me ha golpeado de lado y he ido a parar al agua. Al menos la escoba no ha sufrido más que algún rasguño.

- ¿El mismo del invernadero? – Intervino María. Almudena entornó los ojos con un gesto idéntico al de su hermana mayor.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Hago un curso de Adivinación Avanzada. En tu caso, he aplicado Hidromancia.- Contestó María con voz segura mientras fijaba la vista en el charco que se estaba formando a los pies de su prima.

Almudena abrió mucho los ojos mientras Lucía preguntaba qué era eso.

- Adivinación mediante el agua.- volvió a contestar tan tranquila.- Aunque también podía haber aplicado Tremularia.

- ¿Tremularia? – Las tres preguntaron a la vez.

- Adivinación a través de los movimientos. Incluso creo que podríamos haber llegado a algo con la Fulguraria, habida cuenta de lo indignada que te veo.

- ¿Fulguraria?

- Rayos, adivinación a través de los rayos. Los que salen de tus ojos. Estás furiosa.

- ¡Claro que estoy furiosa! ¡El muy gilipollas...!

- ¡Chssss! ¡Eres una señorita! ¿Qué diría la tía Ana si te escucha soltar semejante exabrupto?

Lucía y Cecilia contenían las risas a duras penas mientras Almudena se enfadaba más y más. Y ya iba a contestar alguna cosa, pero María alzó la vista por encima de su hombro.

- Vaya, esto empieza a parecer una reunión de familia.

Javier, el primo de Cecilia por parte de su padre, venía luciendo una llamativa cresta roja en el pelo. No era extraño. El chico se apuntaba a todas las tendencias, cuanto más llamativas, mejor que mejor. Lucía se echó a reír mientras el resto de las féminas contenía más o menos la verdadera opinión que tenían de su cresta, que iba desde estrambótica hasta ridícula, pasando por todo un elenco de descalificativos varios.

- ¿Os pasa algo? – Preguntó el chico mirándolas con desdén.

- Almudena se ha caído de la escoba.- María no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

- ¡No me he caído! ¡Me han tirado!

- Pues la próxima vez espabila.- Contestó el chico sin mirarla.

- ¡Tu cresta es horrible! – Atacó Almudena.

- Y tu eres una enana.

- ¡Macarra! ¡Se lo voy a decir a tu madre!

- Chivata.- Y sin más, Javier echó a andar cargando con su rebelde adolescencia.

- ¡Menudo imbécil!

- Tu te has metido con su cresta.- Terció Lucía.

- Eso, defiéndelo.

- En fin. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a cambiarte de ropa. Podrías pillar un resfriado.- María intentó saldar la conversación. Almudena se marchó enfurruñada, sin querer mirar a Lucía, y las dos mayores siguieron su camino hacia el exterior.

- Ha sido un año duro para ella...- Cecilia se sintió obligada a excusar a su hermana.

- ¿Duro? ¡Pero si está hecha una cría! No se atisba adolescencia por ningún lado en ella. Ninguna desoladora avalancha hormonal...

- Precisamente por eso.

- Pues no lo entiendo. Lucía está exactamente igual de aniñada y se comporta con más normalidad.

- Hay una diferencia. Le saca una cabeza.

- Ah, ya... y va tu primo y la llama enana...

- Precisamente. Se lo han estado llamando en el colegio todo el curso.

- ¿Sabes Cecilia? Deben ser vuestros genes por línea paterna.

- ¿Qué insinúas ahora?

- Tu primo está en plan provocador. Tu prima es todavía más pijaza que tú misma. Y tu hermana anda acomplejada. Y eso sin contar con tu mal de ausencias. Querida, al resto de Vilamaior no nos ocurre. Se ve que somos más duritos.

- ¡Mira que eres perversa!

- Me limito a constatar los hechos.

- Y a sacar tus propias conclusiones retorcidas.

María alzó una ceja.

- Lo que tu digas. Y hablando de familia. Tenemos visita el fin de semana

- ¡Ah! ¿Si? Pues yo no estaba informada.- Contestó Cecilia. Aunque en realidad, no la sorprendía.

- Ahora lo estás. Te informo yo, que soy la mayor de las primas.

- Bien. ¿Quién viene?

- Tus padres, los míos y los abuelos.

Había de todo. Familias que no visitaban a sus niños durante todo el campamento, que lo hacían cada fin de semana sin falta o solamente a mitad del mismo. Los había que compartían un día con ellos sin salir del entorno exclusivamente mágico y los que se los llevaban de excursión por los alrededores. Incluso algunos dormían fuera la noche del sábado. En la familia de Cecilia, entre que toda era mágica y que además no eran pocos, siempre había alguien que aparecía el fin de semana.


	8. Magia de Verano II

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**MAGIA DE VERANO (II)**

- ¿De veras que María se ha apuntado a Adivinación Avanzada? – Almudena, incrédula, caminaba junto a su hermana mayor entre los invernaderos.

- Claro que no.- Contestó Cecilia.- Os estaba tomando el pelo a manos llenas. Ayer, María tenía la vena bromista en alza.

- Pues entonces ¿Cómo sabía lo de mi trifulca con Rafa Lorente?

- Así que se llama Rafa... Se lo conté yo.

- Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Yo también tenía clase aquí. Cuando gritas, tienes unos agudos inconfundibles. Deben ser tus clases de canto.

- Es un estúpido. Está todo el día persiguiéndome para meterse conmigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dice?

Almudena se quedó pensando un momento.

- Pues la verdad, no mucho. Se pone a hacer el bruto, me empuja...

- Eso es que le gustas.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡No digas gilipolleces!

- ¿Otra vez con los tacos? Como se te escapen delante de mamá te va a hechizar las orejas.

- No me tomes tú el pelo y no te contestaré con tacos.

- No te tomo el pelo. Los niños de once y doce a menudo intentan llamar la atención de las niñas de esa manera. Todavía no han depurado la técnica.

- Ese no la depura ni en un siglo. En cualquier caso, me parece un auténtico cretino. ¿Cómo me lo puedo quitar de encima?

- No lo se.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú eres la mayor.

- Yo les ponía una cara muy seria y les miraba fijamente, y por lo general salían por piernas a incordiar a otra. Pero igual contigo no funciona y te encuentra más interesante.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no lo consideras una inyección de moral? Al fin y al cabo, te has pasado los últimos diez meses quejándote de que tu condición femenina es desastrosa. Y ahora resulta que llegas al campamento y en cuatro días conquistas a un niño. Créeme, muchas se morirían de envidia.

Almudena frunció el ceño y dedicó a su hermana una mirada amenazadora. Cecilia sonrió. Si no la conociera, pensaría que estaba a punto de hechizar sus orejas hasta hacerlas parecer de burro. Miró su reloj y tuvo que darse ánimos internamente. Preferiría seguir discutiendo con su hermana, pero su deber académico se imponía.

- Lamento decirte que te tengo que dejar. Tengo clase de Zoomagia.

- Pues que te aproveche.

- Es estupendo tener una hermana que te proporciona apoyo moral cuando te hace falta.

- Habérmelo dado tú a mí.

- Yo he obrado con mi mejor voluntad.

- Ya.

Cecilia dejó a su hermana un tanto cariacontecida y se encaminó hacia el prado donde los alumnos mayores debían reunirse con el profesor mientras cerraba la cremallera del chubasquero. Calzaba botas de agua bastante altas y en el bolsillo, además de guantes, llevaba un gorro de lana. Empezaba a pensar que había sido una tontería apuntarse a tanta magia al aire libre cuando ella era amante del asfalto. Tal vez hubiera sido más acertado un curso de Criptozoología Paleontológica. Al fin y al cabo, los fósiles podían estudiarse cómodamente bajo techo, sin tener que ponerse hasta las orejas de barro. Pensando aquello alcanzó al grupo empezando a sentir frío. Un chico alto de pelo castaño sonreía mirando hacia donde ella estaba, ajeno a las carcajadas de su grupo de amigos. Cecilia se sintió un poco incómoda.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Estamos todos? - El profesor de Zoomagia era un hombre joven de rostro amable del que algunos alumnos decían que era bastante enrollado. -Bien. Entonces, vamos a ir río arriba. Hoy vamos a observar algunas criaturas de agua dulce… - Caminaron detrás de él por la orilla del río durante casi veinte minutos durante los cuales Cecilia no habló con nadie.

- En toda la península hay náyades que viven en ríos, arroyos o pozos. En Galicia las llaman moras; en Asturias, Xanas; En Cantabria, Anjanas; en Cataluña Donas d'aigua, gojas o alojas; en Baleares Donas d'aigo y en el resto mozas o mujeres de agua.- Empezó a explicar el profesor cuando por fin se detuvieron en una zona de vegetación especialmente tupida.- Está en la orilla, detrás de los arbustos, peinándose con un peine de oro. No la molestéis.

Los estudiantes contemplaron a la criatura, una especie de mujer hermosísima de escasa estatura cuya piel y pelo tenían una tonalidad tirando a azul, que se peinaba con delicadeza los cabellos. Algunos chicos, con expresiones aleladas, se aventuraron un poco hacia el lugar dónde estaba la náyade.

- Como muchos seres acuáticos femeninos, son grandes seductoras. Con sólo mirarlas son capaces de producir un encantamiento de embobamiento.- Explicó el profesor haciendo un significativo gesto con la cabeza dirigido al grupito de chicos que habían sucumbido al hechizo.- Se pueden unir a un brujo con la condición de que éste no pronuncie jamás su nombre. Si se cumple la condición, lo colmarán de riqueza. En caso contrario, desaparecen.- El profesor había ido caminando tras el grupito de chicos que avanzaban embelesados hacia la náyade. Procedió entonces a agarrar por el cuello al los dos que caminaban en vanguardia y los hizo retroceder a la fuerza.

- Como protectoras de lo femenino que son, suelen castigar al mago que seduce y luego abandona a una mujer, con un sueño profundo de diez años.

Ante aquellas palabras, dos de los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos y retrocedieron con cierta prisa mal disimulada.

Tras observar un poco más a la náyade y dejarles tomar las pertinentes notas, el profesor hizo un gesto con la mano y continuaron caminando río arriba hasta que se toparon con otra criatura también de aspecto femenino pero con un tamaño mas normal, que nadaba en el río con elegancia.

- Eso es una lamia. Parece una mujer, pero uno de sus pies es de animal. ¿Alguien puede decirme de qué clases pueden ser?

El chico alto de pelo castaño claro levantó la mano.

- ¿Alberto?

Cecilia sintió un sobresalto. Se llamaba igual que su novio.

- De yegua, de pato o de gallina.

- Eso es.

El chico volvió la vista hacia Cecilia y de nuevo sonrió. Ella no se dio por aludida.

- Las lamias son refinadas. Les gusta la música y suelen ser muy cooperadoras con los que tienen problemas. Pero también tienen mucha fuerza y a veces se vuelven un poco brutas si se las importuna indebidamente. En Galicia las llaman Lumias. Bien, ahora vamos a cruzar el río por esas piedras y regresaremos por el otro lado. ¡Cuidado! ¡Que nadie se caiga!

Era fácil decirlo, pensó Cecilia mientras, con muchísimo cuidado, ponía un pie sobre una de las piedras que formaba una especie de paso natural para equilibristas. Salvó el último metro de un salto, para ir a aterrizar junto al chico del pelo castaño, que le tendió una mano amablemente. Cecilia, a pesar de tambalearse un poco, no la asió.

- Aquí hay un nido de culebros.- Dijo el profesor al cabo de unos diez minutos de marcha hacia el pueblo. – Los culebros están emparentados con los ofiones griegos y con el serpent peludo que se puede encontrar en la Comunidad Valenciana. Pueden tener una o varias cabezas. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el número más habitual?

Varias manos se izaron, entre ellas la del chico.

- ¿Cinco? – Contestó una chica que llevaba el pelo en dos trenzas.

- No. ¿Alguien más?

En esta ocasión, solamente el chico levantó la mano.

- Siete.- Contestó cuando el profesor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Eso es. Son muy ponzoñosos. Como ocurre con el veneno de numerosas serpientes, a partir del mismo se puede elaborar un poderoso contraveneno. Por eso son muy apreciados en la farmacopea mágica.

El comentario provocó que todos desviaran la vista del rostro del profesor hacia el suelo. Alguno incluso movió inquieto los pies.

- Para extraer la ponzoña se les introduce en agua limpia o en leche. Si se hace nada más salir del huevo se convierten en seres domésticos benéficos. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí tenemos uno!

Los chicos que se encontraban en la dirección que señalaba el profesor dieron un salto, algunos gritando. Cecilia, que afortunadamente se encontraba en el extremo opuesto, acertó a ver durante un segundo una especie de culebrilla que reptaba a gran velocidad desapareciendo entre las rocas.

- Muy bien. Para la próxima clase quiero un trabajo sobre las criaturas que hemos visto hoy. Con dibujos. Vamos.

Emprendieron la marcha de regreso hacia el pueblo. Varias veces el chico aquel intentó ponerse a la altura de Cecilia, pero ella le esquivó, bien hablando con alguna compañera, bien admirando el paisaje, bien haciendo con que buscaba algo en los bolsillos. Debía ser un poco tímido, pensó, porque excepto para responder en clase, no había abierto la boca. Por fin se avistaba el pueblo cuando el profesor se detuvo.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No os marchéis todavía! – Gritó.- Este año hay plaga de nargutos en el río.

- ¿Nargutos? ¿Qué son los nargutos? – Preguntó la chica de las trenzas.

- Son unos parásitos mágicos. Prefieren la piel de los animales, especialmente los conejos. Pero no hacen ascos al cuero cabelludo humano.

La mayoría de las chicas y alguno de los chicos prorrumpieron en expresiones de asco.

- En realidad, se parecen mucho a los piojos, y presentan una sintomatología parecida. Incluido el picor. Así que os vais directos a la ducha, os laváis bien el pelo y os aplicáis este bálsamo durante diez minutos, como si fuera una mascarilla capilar.- Y diciendo aquello el profesor sacó del bolsillo un montón de sobrecitos que fue repartiendo entre el alumnado, que en su mayoría ya se estaba rascando la cabeza aunque solamente fuera por el efecto psicológico de sus palabras.

Gracias a los nargutos Cecilia salió disparada hacia su dormitorio perdiendo de vista al chico aquel. Cuando llegó a su habitación, su prima Mamen estaba tumbada en la cama escuchando música en un disc-man.

- ¡Qué horror! – Exclamó su prima cuando le contó lo de los parásitos.- ¡Métete inmediatamente en la ducha y no te me acerques, que solo me faltaba pillarlos! ¡Menos mal que nosotros no cogemos piojos!

- Almudena los tuvo.- Contestó Cecilia mientras se quitaba el chubasquero y el forro polar.

- ¡Echa eso a lavar, no vaya a ser que lleve alguno!

- No creo que les vaya el goretex o el polartec.- Comentó mientras sacaba con cuidado su maceta del baño y la dejaba en un rincón.

- Por si acaso. ¿Dices que Almudena tuvo piojos?

Almudena no se privaba de ninguna enfermedad ni dolencia muggle común y corriente, por muy bruja que fuera. Así que tampoco lo había hecho de los piojos cuando con ocho años una plaga de pediculosis en condiciones atacó el colegio. Cecilia recordó la expresión contenida de su madre quitando larvas con un peine especial y el olor a loción que desprendía su hermana mientras se frotaba la cabeza con energía debajo del chorro de la ducha. Miró hacia el desagüe, por si veía algún cadáver de parásito irse con la corriente de agua, pero solo vio espuma. Cuando salió del baño envuelta en un albornoz se encontró a su prima María charlando con Mamen.

- Tienes suerte.- Comentó María.- La planta está echando callo. Igual para la semana que viene ni se nota que se dobló.

- Ya me gustaría.- Cecilia se frotó enérgicamente el pelo con una toalla.

- Echa toda la ropa a lavar.- Dijo Mamen mientras la miraba con recelo.

- Ya te he dicho que no creo que se agarren a los tejidos sintéticos.- Pero en cualquier caso Cecilia ya estaba metiendo sus prendas en la bolsa de la ropa sucia. La lluvia y el barro no congeniaban bien con la limpieza, pensó metiendo un calcetín de deportes que estaba completamente marrón.

Llegó el sábado, que resultó ser un día luminoso y radiante. Los estudiantes, excitados por la perspectiva de no tener clase, se abalanzaron al exterior. Las familias empezaron a llegar, primero menudeando, después en bloque. Muchos se llevaron a sus miembros más jóvenes a comer en otros pueblos. Los que se quedaron disfrutaron de la cocina de la señora Lutgarda, que era excelente cuando no tenía que hacer ranchos para los estudiantes. Aquella tarde los adultos y los nietos mayores se sentaron en una mesa en el exterior del hostal. Los más pequeños iban y venían, pidiendo bebidas, helados o simplemente para protestar porque no me dejas la escoba o ese niño no nos deja jugar al miniquidditch en paz.

Y en una de esas Almudena apareció cariacontecida. Su escoba tenía el mango torcido. Al parecer, el accidente mágico no había provocado únicamente rasguños.

- Dame esa escoba, a ver qué se puede hacer.- El abuelo Santiago tendió la mano con una sonrisa comprensiva. Almudena se la entregó con un gesto de ansiedad mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ímpetu.

- ¿Por qué te rascas tanto? – Preguntó su madre.

- Porque me pica.- Contestó ella como lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡A ver si son los nargutos! – Exclamó la prima Mamen.- ¡Por si acaso, no te acerques a mí!

- ¡Nargutos!

Obviamente, Ana conocía el parásito. Porque se puso en pie de un salto, agarró a su hija menor por el brazo y se la llevó hacia los alojamientos sin esperar ni un minuto más. Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue la mar de incómodo.

- La ha dejado buena.- Murmuró el abuelo Santiago cambiando de tema mientras levantaba la escoba.

- Casi no merece la pena arreglarla. Además, le viene ya muy justa.- Dijo la abuela.

- Es un modelo _Alevín_. – Añadió él mirando la etiqueta.

- Ya lo decía yo. Almudena ya tendría que tener un _Cadete_, por lo menos.

- De momento, puedo enderezar esto un poco, pero dudo que la resistencia del palo sea la misma… - Diciendo aquello se levantó y se separó unos metros para operar sobre la escoba con su varita mientras aparecían los mellizos corriendo. Fer además traía rotas las suelas de las deportivas, cosa que no escapó del ojo escrutador de la abuela.

- ¿Me las puedes arreglar? – Murmuró el niño mirando avergonzado sus suelas despegadas.

- ¿No tienes otras? – Preguntó la abuela mirándolo fijamente.

- Si, pero…

- Pero esas son las que le gustan más.- Interrumpió Lucía.

- Está bien. Pero tampoco creo que duren mucho. _Reparo_ no fue diseñado pensando en las gomas modernas.- Y diciendo aquello la abuela pegó mágicamente las zapatillas del niño.

Almudena regresó con ropa limpia y el pelo lavado y secado cuidadosamente por su madre. Se sentó con ellos bastante seria.

- Menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta. ¡Estaba llena de nargutos! Dentro de nada empezarían a poner los huevos.

- Por lo visto, hay plaga en el río. Y ayer se cayó de la escoba.- Comentó Cecilia.

Mamen puso cara de asco mientras Lucía y Fer contemplaban a su prima fascinados, como si aquello de haber pillado los nargutos molara un montón. Almudena, por su parte, siguió cariacontecida mucho rato. Su escoba ya casi no servía y su madre le había soltado un sermón sobre la higiene después de de una carrera de escobas. Especialmente la capilar cuando hay plagas. Durante mucho rato no se despegó de su abuelo, hasta que él le dijo algo al oído y ella se fue animando poco a poco.

El fin de semana siguiente los abuelos volvieron cargados con una escoba nueva para Almudena y unas _Reebook_ para Fer. A los demás nietos, incluída Cecilia, les dieron dinero.

- ¿No se puede cambiar? – Preguntó ella de pronto.

- ¿Cómo dices? – La abuela la miró fijamente.

- Digo que si no se puede cambiar.

- ¿Cambiar?

- Si. Yo os devuelvo el dinero, y me dais otra cosa.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Pues... pues quiero que el próximo sábado me llevéis a Santander.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo por dónde va la cosa! – Exclamó la abuela alzando una ceja.- Pero para eso, tendríamos que hablar primero con tu madre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu quieres ir a Santander para quedar con Alberto.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que lo correcto es que tu madre de el visto bueno.

- Almudena tiene una escoba nueva, más grande, más rápida... puede caerse y...

- Cecilia.- Interrumpió su abuela.- Si tu madre no estuviera de acuerdo con la escoba nueva de tu hermana, no tendría más que confiscársela. Y además ¿de dónde has sacado la idea de que no sabe que se la íbamos a comprar?

Tanto Cecilia como su abuelo abrieron la boca asombrados.

- Yo se lo he dicho.- Siguió la abuela tan campante.

- ¡Era algo entre Almudena y yo! – Protestó el abuelo.

- Si, Santiago, si. Pero ¿no te parece que tu hija debía saberlo, antes de que la niña aparezca con una escoba nueva?

- Si tu lo dices... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ana hubiera dicho que no?

- Supongo que no tenía mucha opción. Ya le habías prometido la escoba. Pero no le des ideas a Cecilia. Yo no tengo inconveniente en llevarte a pasar el día a Santander, pero siempre y cuando tu madre esté de acuerdo.- Dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a Cecilia.- ¿Estamos?

- Está bien. ¿Se lo preguntas tu?

La abuela alzó las cejas antes de contestar.

- Bueno, transigiré en eso. Pero en realidad, deberías ser tu la que lo hablara con ella.

Cecilia no quiso seguir discutiendo, no fuera a ser que su abuela se echara para atrás. Por la noche pensó mucho sobre el tema y concluyó que tenía posibilidades. La abuela había dicho que ella no tenía inconveniente en llevarla... igual encontraba la forma de convencer a su madre.

Hasta el jueves no obtuvo la respuesta. Con el corazón en vilo recibió una llamada de su abuela que confirmaba que la llevarían a Santander el sábado siguiente. El viernes se le hizo eterno y el sábado no hacía más que mirar el reloj y dar vueltas hasta que sus abuelos aparecieron. Habían alquilado un coche para llevarla por métodos más discretos. Durante el trayecto, tampoco dejó de mirar el reloj, hasta que con el corazón palpitando furiosamente, se encontró con su adorado Alberto en el paseo de Pereda. Los abuelos les concedieron dos horas que emplearon en su mayor parte montados en un barquito que hacía una travesía turística por la bahía. No prestaron mucha atención a lo que veían, abrazados, intercambiando besos y hablando. Alberto estaba moreno y más delgado. Como tenía tiempo libre, hacía mucho deporte.

No hablaron de magia. Cecilia no quería hablar de magia. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Alberto que los piojos mágicos existen, ni que las cabelleras de Medusa son unas plantas muy frágiles, ni que en los remansos de los ríos de montaña hay criaturas parecidas a las mujeres que tienen extraños poderes. Y Alberto no insistió. Cecilia, no obstante, notó en él un cambio. Alberto ya no parecía el colegial de un mes atrás. Ahora hacía planes, y no solamente de lo que harían en poco tiempo. Hablaba de sacarse el carnet de conducir, de las clases que iba a tener en la Universidad, de que necesitaría un ordenador nuevo, de la salud siempre precaria de su padre y de mil cosas más. Cecilia se sintió un tanto extraña, hasta que él la tomó de la mano.

- Ceci... no concibo mi vida sin ti...

Cecilia no dijo nada, solamente le apretó la mano. Contemplaron la bahía en silencio, conscientes de que algo había cambiado. Cecilia comprendió que pasaría el resto del campamento mas serena, echándolo de menos pero sin sentirse tan lánguida. El enamoramiento entusiasmado había dado paso a otra cosa más sólida. Ahora era un noviazgo. Y Cecilia entendía la trascendencia del cambio.


	9. Cuatro

**CAPITULO 9**

**CUATRO **

_**Enero de 2008**_

- Tengo que ir al baño.- Murmuró Cecilia cuando la monja de la portería los dejó, a ella y a su marido Alberto, en una de las salitas para visitas.

En principio, una entrevista con la profesora de su hijo no era nada extraño. Todos los padres iban siendo llamados a lo largo del curso. Pero en el caso de ellos dos aquello ocurría prácticamente cada trimestre desde que el niño comenzó a acudir al colegio. Y no solamente con la tutora de turno, también con la logopeda, porque pronunciaba mal, y con el jefe del gabinete de orientación psicológica, anteriormente conocido como el psicólogo a secas, puesto que era un niño bastante nervioso alrededor del cual, además, pasaban cosas singulares. Aunque esas no se le podían imputar directamente, claro está. Cada vez que los citaban acudían un tanto nerviosos, imaginando cualquier tipo de escena estrambótica, aunque en esta ocasión Cecilia, embarazada de siete meses, tenía otras cosas en mente que impedían que estuviera preocupada por lo que pudieran contarle esta vez de su inquieto vástago. Por ejemplo, en esos momentos era urgente y absolutamente prioritario llegar al cuarto de baño. Dejó abrigo y bolso en la silla contigua a la que ocupaba su marido y salió del cuartito. Rápidamente fue interceptada por la monja, antes de que pudiera escabullirse hacia el baño del profesorado que recordaba que había junto a la portería.

- Necesito ir al baño...- Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y sin molestarse en absoluto en disimular su enorme barrigón. Aunque a aquellas alturas eso era prácticamente imposible.

- Venga por aquí.- Dijo la religiosa con bastante sequedad y los ojos fijos en la inexistente cintura de aquella madre de familia.

- No hace falta que se moleste. Conozco el camino. Soy antigua alumna...

- Muy bien.- La monja, que no estaba en aquel colegio cuando ella y su entonces novio habían sido alumnos, la dejó marchar sola. Aunque Cecilia estaba segura de que no le había quitado el ojo de encima hasta que giró por el corredor de la derecha. Suspiró aliviada una vez metida en el baño. Aquello era tremendo. Cada hora, más o menos, tenía que salir disparada. Eso no le había ocurrido con los otros tres. Cuando regresó a la salita de visitas ya estaba allí la logopeda hablando con su marido.

- … ha mejorado la dicción, pero todavía hay mucho que trabajar… - Estaba diciendo cuando Cecilia se incorporó a la reunión.

Pues vaya, como si eso no lo notaran ellos, pensaron los dos, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

- … el problema cuando no se pronuncia bien es que llega un momento en que los compañeros se ríen, pero todavía no es el caso porque son demasiado pequeños…

Alberto miró a Cecilia. Ella, como siempre, se mantenía externamente bastante impasible. Pero él sabía lo que estaba pensando: que para un niño mago, como era el caso de su hijo, podía significar además un pequeño desastre. Había una versión mágica del dicho "salir el tiro por la culata" que era "lanzar el hechizo por el mango de la varita". Y eso era precisamente lo que podía producir una mala pronunciación. Pero claro, eso no se lo podían decir a la logopeda, a la tutora y al psicólogo del colegio. ¿Qué habrían pensado de ellos? Seguramente, que eran unos chiflados excéntricos a los que deberían quitar la patria potestad de su numerosa prole. Y hablando de los dos que faltaban, en esos precisos momentos la tutora y el psicólogo se incorporaron a la reunión.

- ... ha mejorado en cuanto a comportamiento en clase.- Decía ahora la tutora.- Aunque sigue haciendo equilibrios en la silla. La verdad, no me explico cómo no se cae...

- Los niños se mueven mucho para madurar la psicomotricidad gruesa. Y aunque os parezca raro, todo está relacionado. Mejoran la gruesa, con ello la fina y también el habla. Os recomiendo que este verano el niño haga deporte por un tubo.... – Otra vez tomaba la palabra el psicólogo.- Siempre que no ponga en peligro su integridad, hay que darle cierta libertad de movimientos...

¿Y la de los demás? Se preguntaban Cecilia y Alberto. Sobre todo la integridad nerviosa de sus padres. Porque el chiquitín de la casa (de momento) no acertaría a sacudir una patada al balón jugando al fútbol, no sabría saltar con los pies juntos o a la pata coja, los grandes hitos de la psicomotricidad anteriormente conocida como gimnasia, pero trepaba por cualquier parte, jamás pisaba un charco o una caca de perro y aunque diera trompicones no terminaba jamás en el suelo. Resultado, claro está, de su naturaleza mágica. Aquel pensamiento compartido los hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué nueva "anécdota peculiar" les contarían en esta ocasión? Como aquella vez que a un niño se le escurrió un bote de témpera azul y puso pingando a las niñas que se sentaban junto a Alberto mientras él ni siquiera se manchaba el baby. O cuando se rompió aquel cristal y tampoco se hizo ni un rasguño, o las albóndigas que aborrecía desparramadas por el comedor por un extraño accidente de una cocinera…

- … tenéis que tener en cuenta que cuando nazca la hermana es posible que experimente algún retroceso… - Insistía Jose, el psicólogo.

¡Lo que faltaba! Pensaron ambos mientras intercambiaban una mirada de terror. Y eso que no era nada nuevo. Contando con ésta, era la tercera vez que lo oían en el colegio, una por cada niño. La llegada de un nuevo miembro siempre suponía un reajuste para todos, pero, de momento, habían tenido suerte y no había sido demasiado traumático para las niñas. Pero lo cierto es que no tenían idea de cómo reaccionaría su único varón que encima era hasta el momento el benjamín.

Cuando Cecilia y Alberto se casaron estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar la puerta abierta a un bebé desde el primer momento. Por aquel entonces, el padre de Alberto esperaba contra el reloj un trasplante de riñón. El anuncio de boda le había animado mucho, y pensaron que un nieto también tendría un efecto positivo. Pero lo que en realidad ocurrió es que Cecilia no se quedó embarazada hasta que trasplantaron a su suegro y no hubo síntomas de rechazo. En total, cinco meses desde la boda. Cuando Isabel, su hija mayor, tenía seis meses, consideraron que era mejor que los hermanos no se llevaran mucho, y entre que la vez anterior habían tardado tanto y que ahora además Alberto viajaba muchísimo, creyeron que echarían al menos otros cinco meses. No fue así. Mencía se anunció a las primeras de cambio. Fueron tiempos estresantes con un bebé minúsculo y otra que acababa de aprender a caminar, que hablaba por los codos aunque con una incomprensible lengua de trapo y se metía por todas partes. Pero lo superaron y ahora se les caía la baba cuando repasaban fotos de entonces con las dos crías vestidas a juego, ambas con chupete.

Cuando nació Alberto las niñas, entonces con cinco y cuatro años, lo tomaron casi como un muñeco más, aunque pronto se cansaron porque en realidad no servía para jugar. Al menos como jugaban ellas entonces, lo que no excluía coger al muñeco por un pie o dejarlo tirado debajo de una silla. Y eso sin contar el espeluznante juego de peluquería de Isabel, consistente en cortar el pelo al muñeco para después hacérselo crecer mágicamente a su gusto, lo que solía implicar trasquilones y mechones de colores varios. Ahora, más mayorcitas, estaban absolutamente entusiasmadas sintiéndose un poco mamás de la bebé. Ahora tenían ideas algo más constructivas, como empujar el cochecito por la calle y ponerle horquillas en el pelo (cuando lo tuviera). En cuanto al niño… bueno, el niño se había llevado la gran decepción cuando supo que no era un hermanito. Pero claro, como le explicó Isabel con aires de suficiencia, no te dan el tique con el bebé para que si no te convence lo cambies por otro en unos grandes almacenes…

- … es conveniente que vayáis anticipando los preparativos… y que participe en ellos en la medida de lo posible… que sugiera nombres…

Hala. Ahora la profesora daba duro en otro de los caballos de batalla: el nombre. Porque no había manera de elegir un nombre. Los que le gustaban a Cecilia no le gustaban a Alberto, y al revés. Ella invocaba que con los otros había cedido a sus propuestas, pero por alguna razón Alberto seguía, erre que erre, rechazando las suyas. Para colmo, ya no eran solamente ellos dos. Ahora los niños opinaban. Y cada vez con más vehemencia.

Para cuando terminaron la reunión, los dos coincidieron en que el balance final no era del todo malo. El niño había mejorado en habla, comportamiento y... bueno, Cecilia diría que control de magia accidental, pero claro, no lo podía hacer en semejante auditorio. El "pero", si lo había, eran todas las advertencias de posibles reacciones adversas cuando naciera la hermanita.

- Bueno... a lo mejor tenemos suerte y todo se queda en unos comentarios agoreros... – Comentó Alberto cogiendo del brazo a su mujer. Cecilia le dirigió una mirada cansina y ya iba a abrir la boca, pero la atención de ambos se desvió hacia un padre que se marchaba exclamando que nunca hubiera creído a su hijo capaz de suspender diez asignaturas de un total de once.

Cecilia y Alberto se miraron y mentalmente cruzaron los dedos para no encontrarse en el futuro en aquella situación con ninguna de sus cuatro criaturas antes de despedirse para que cada uno pudiera regresar a sus quehaceres profesionales.

Y ahora, que ya era por la tarde, estaba ella con el abrigo abierto en mitad de la calle, con un cielo plomizo que amenazaba con una lluvia torrencial y el, de momento, menor de sus vástagos.

- ¡ALBERTO! ¡NO TE SUBAS AHÍ!

Cecilia resopló. Conseguir que su hijo de cinco años fuera por la calle de la manita como un niño bueno era misión imposible. Para colmo, necesitaba urgentemente un baño.

- Tengo que ir al servicio. Vamos a entrar en este bar.- dijo asiéndolo del brazo. Su hijo la miró como si fuera una extraterrestre.

- No puedo entrar en el baño de _zeñoraz_. – Exclamó con aquella mala pronunciación que se gastaba.

- Sí que puedes.

- ¡No! ¡Yo tengo _pilila_!

Cecilia miró alrededor, por si alguien había oído. Afortunadamente, no había gente cerca. Era la última manía del niño, especificar claramente que él tenía que usar el baño de caballeros precisamente porque tenía lo que había que tener para ello.

- No puedes quedarte solo.- Contestó armándose de paciencia.

- ¿_Po_ qué?

- Eres demasiado pequeño.

- _Entoncez._.. ¿_po_.. qué no _hacez piz_ ahí? – Y diciendo aquello el chavalín señaló el alcorque de un árbol. Cecilia respiró hondo. Ganas le dieron de responderle con algo así como "precisamente, porque como tu has dicho muy bien, no tengo pilila", pero se contuvo no fuera a ser que el niño retomara el tema a voz en grito y la abochornara aún mas.

- Las chicas no hacen pis en los árboles. En realidad, nadie debería hacer pis en la calle, y menos un adulto.- Dijo con convicción aleccionadora. Y rezó porque su hijo no recordara a su hermana Mencía, el fin de semana pasado, oculta entre dos coches…

- _Puez _no quiero.

- Pues te vienes y punto.- Y Cecilia, resolutiva, lo agarró firmemente del brazo y se lo llevó para adentro.

Isabel y Mencía tenían un cumpleaños esa tarde, así que Cecilia únicamente había recogido del colegio al niño. Los de Educación Infantil – párvulos en tiempos de Cecilia – llevaban chándal tres días en semana. Su hijo se cargaba los pantalones del mismo cada dos por tres. Al principio, Cecilia lo achacó a que eran heredados de sus hermanas y por tanto ya venían gastados, y utilizó intensos _Reparos_ con ellos. Cuando ni siguiera el hechizo podía recomponer los agujeros, empleó las muy _muggles_ rodilleras. Pero Alberto también había podido con ellas, como constató Cecilia cuando el niño apareció por la puerta con el pantalón hecho una lástima. Así que tomó una resolución: ir a una tienda que los suministraba bastante baratos.

Cuando ya los atendían Cecilia pensó que los pantalones de la talla seis igual le venían un poco justos. Alberto, como sus hermanas, era un niño tirando a alto. Decidió que lo mejor era que se probara una talla siete.

- ¡No quiero _pobarme_ ropa! ¡_Ezo ez_ de _niñaz_!

- Si no te los pruebas, no sabré si te están bien.

- ¡No quiero!

- Me da igual. No me voy a llevar un pantalón para luego tener que venir a cambiarlo.

A regañadientes y con cara enfurruñada, Alberto se sentó en una silla y empezó a quitarse las zapatillas de deportes. Cecilia suspiró al percatarse de que también se había comido las suelas hasta extremos insospechados. Con aquello sí que era absolutamente inviable un _Reparo_. Y ya estaba ella pensando en pasar por la tienda de deportes del barrio de camino a casa cuando, de repente, un buen montón de tierra procedente del patio cayó en el suelo de la tienda, para mayor bochorno de la madre.

- ¡Alberto! ¿Cómo es posible que traigas toda esa arena dentro de las zapatillas?

- No se preocupe. Con niños, ya se sabe... – Afortunadamente, la dependienta tenía buen carácter.- ¿A que has jugado mucho hoy en el patio? – Preguntó amablemente al niño.

Alberto se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Cecilia volvió a respirar hondo y le obligó a quitarse los pantalones.

- ¡Me voy a quedar _deznudo_!

- No te vas a quedar desnudo. Solamente en calzoncillos.- Cecilia empezaba a hartarse. ¿De dónde salía ahora semejante mojigatería, si él no tenía mayor problema en casa con esa cuestión?

Por fin, tras bregar mucho, Cecilia consiguió probarle los pantalones. Decidió llevarse dos, no fuera a ser que al día siguiente el infante volviera a hacer _Dios sabe qué_ en el patio y regresara con nuevos rotos en su haber.

Cuando llegaron a casa Ana, la madre de Cecilia, había recogido a las dos mayores del cumpleaños y los estaba esperando.

- Bueno, hija, me tengo que marchar...

- Gracias, mamá... – Murmuró Cecilia. De buena gana le hubiera pedido que se quedara diez minutos más mientras ella intentaba relajarse en el sillón. Pero era demasiado pedir. Su madre también tenía cosas que hacer. Suspiró por enésima vez y decidió probar suerte. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera descansar un poquito...

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

- ¡BUAAAAAAAA!

Cecilia se levantó del sillón casi de un salto y corrió hacia donde procedían los gritos. Alberto tenía en la cara cuatro marcas rojas alargadas, inconfundible señal de una bofetada, mientras sus hermanas gritaban chorreando, completamente empapadas.

- ¡Qué ha pasado aquí! –Cecilia, más que preguntar, gritó.

Isabel, sin habla, señaló a su hermano. Mencía, algo menos afectada, consiguió hablar.

- ¡Nos ha echado encima el agua del váter!

- ¡Babe me ha pegado!

- ¡Que no me llames Babe!

Cecilia no estaba para indagar qué había pasado. Castigó a los tres sin importarle las protestas ni las injusticias ni nada de nada. Demasiado tenía con sus pies hinchados, su escasísima autonomía de vuelo en materia de vejiga y su enorme barrigón.

Isabel protestó con ganas, pero su madre fue muy firme. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar ni manos ni varitas largas, faltaría más, aunque sí prestó más atención a lo que decía que lo que la niña creyó. Al parecer, Alberto había estado jugando con un rotulador precisamente sobre sus deberes del colegio, resultado de lo cual había sido la persecución hasta el cuarto de baño donde un escape de magia accidental había provocado el remojón y la subsiguiente bofetada. No llegó a dilucidar las razones que explicaban la presencia de Mencía, pero supuso que se había alineado con su hermana. Cuando Cecilia se calmó un poco, intentó como pudo hacer desaparecer los garabatos con magia. No quedó impecable, como le gustaba a la niña, pero mucho mejor que lo que Cecilia había previsto. Seguramente se debía a la alteración de su magia producto de la gestación. La niña podía pasar con aquello.

Para cuando su marido llegó a casa, Cecilia estaba seria y hasta un poco afónica. Se desahogó contándole los pormenores de la tarde, empezando por lo mas gordo y reciente y acabando por la arena en el suelo de la tienda, mientras Alberto la escuchaba atentamente. Alberto habló con los tres niños, especialmente con Isabel. Aquello del bofetón estaba francamente mal. Después decidió intentar relajar a la agotada madre.

- Deberíamos ir echando la arena en un bote y devolverlo al colegio cuando esté lleno, para que la reintegren al patio. – Comentó él con un tono un poco ligero mientras la miraba comprensivo. Cecilia sonrió. Alberto sabía animarla, hacerla sentirse mejor.

- No tengo idea de cómo nos va a salir ésta. Pero si eso de que oyen y de que el estado de la madre influye, podemos echarnos a temblar. Porque no hago otra cosa que perseguir, chillar y reñir, sobre todo a nuestro hijo. Eso sin contar con deshacer magia accidental. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante…

Alberto la atrajo hacia sí sintiendo el barrigón en su estómago. El nuevo bebé, una bebita, había sido una sorpresa total. Después de la impresión inicial, se habían hecho a la idea, mas o menos. Alberto tenía la esperanza de notarla moverse mientras abrazaba a Cecilia, pero esta vez no pudo ser. Cecilia podía estar alteradísima, pero eso no impedía que la hija de ambos dormitara plácida en el interior de su mamá.

- ¡Ceciliaaaaa!

- ¡Qué poco dura la tranquilidad de un matrimonio cuando hay hijos por medio! -. Exclamó Alberto.

Cecilia alzó las cejas y, resignada, acudió a la llamada seguida por su marido. Como pudo se agachó flexionando sus sufridas rodillas hasta colocar la cara a la altura del infante.

- Para ti, yo soy mamá. ¿Comprendido? MA –MÁ - . Dijo mirándolo fijamente. A otros padres les hacía mucha gracia que sus vástagos los llamaran por sus nombres de pila. A ella le daba cien patadas. En casa, ella era Cecilia solamente para Alberto ¡Faltaría más! Si al menos el suyo hubiera sido un nombre plagado de eses para que el niño pudiera practicar… pero ni siquiera.

- ¡Ya _ze ezcribir_ mi _nombe_!

- _Brrre_, Alberto, _nom-brrrrre_.- Corrigió su padre.

_- Nombe_.

Alberto y Cecilia intercambiaron una mirada agotada y resignada. Solamente duró un segundo, porque cuando volvieron a mirar al niño Cecilia gritó.

- ¡NO!

El crío había procedido, muy contento, a escribir con letra horrible su nombre con un rotulador en la puerta del armario, para que quedara bien claro que sabía hacerlo. Su padre salió volando hacia el baño y regresó con una toallita hidratante de su mujer mientras Cecilia abroncaba al niño debidamente. Alberto padre frotó con resolución. Afortunadamente, la tinta estaba fresca y salió sin dejar huellas.

- Pues va a sentirse estupenda la puerta… con el barniz tan hidratado… -. Comentó Cecilia intentando quitarse el mal humor.

- Lo primero que pesqué. Si lo dejo secar, luego no hubiera habido quién lo quitara. ¿No?

Cecilia negó con la cabeza. Ni el más potente hechizo de limpieza habría extraído de las entrañas de la madera la tinta de un muy _muggle_ rotulador de tinta negra. Sobre todo de uno de esos que no se van ni con alcohol.

A pesar del estrés, los soponcios, la magia accidental de Alberto y la firme convicción de ambos de que los hijos, mas que unir, lo que hacen es poner a prueba la buena salud conyugal, lo cierto fue que Cecilia cumplió a finales de marzo las cuarenta semanas y no daba ni la más mínima señal de parto. Con cuarenta y una, les dijeron que la placenta estaba en unas condiciones excepcionales, por lo que la niña no tenía ni escasez de oxígeno ni de alimento ni de nada. Pero claro, se estaba volviendo enorme. Antes de las cuarenta y dos, ya entrados en abril, decidieron provocarle el parto.

La bebita pesó casi cuatro kilos y se salió de las tablas de percentiles en cuanto a talla. Cuando se la enseñaron a Cecilia, observó que era clavadita a Alberto. La misma cara un poco ancha, la misma nariz respingona, la barbilla redonda, la frente despejada… hasta los ricitos. Y cuando la niña abrió los ojos, constataron que eran oscurísimos. Como los de su papá.

- ¿Venganza? –. Comentó Cecilia mientras la llevaban en camilla a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? –. Alberto, que iba andando a su lado con la niña en brazos, no sabía qué quería decir su mujer exactamente.

- Porque el anterior se parece más a mí. Al menos por fuera, porque yo jamás me comporté como él. ¿No decías entonces que era yo metida en un capazo? Pues ahora pasa lo mismo, pero contigo.

Alberto miró la minusculez que le habían puesto en los brazos envuelta en un arrullo rosa y sonrió bobalicón. Bien era verdad que casi se lleva un soponcio al conocer la noticia, pero ahora se le caía la baba con su bebé. Una bebita clavadita a él que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su papá. Algo que ninguno de los otros tres había hecho nada más nacer.

Unas horas mas tarde, los padres de Cecilia trajeron a los hermanos. No tuvieron que avisar. El escándalo de voces y carreritas que se oía procedente del pasillo no podía inducir a confusión, para bochorno de aquellos dos padres que estrenaban paternidad por cuarta vez.

Los tres niños llevaban unas coronas de cartulina, seguramente idea de Almudena, que ponían sus nombres y sus títulos de "hermanos mayores". Los tres rodearon la cunita y empezaron a pelearse. Isabel quería cogerla, Mencía decía que ella se lo pedía después y el padre que ya veríamos porque a los bebés hay que cogerlos con mucho cuidado. Y entonces el niño se coló entre sus hermanas y metió la cabeza en la cunita.

- ¡Qué pequeña _ez_! – La bebé abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente - ¡Hola _Kiztina_! – La niña seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si realmente se diera cuenta de que era su hermano y casi lo entendiera.

Las otras corearon el nombre, a saber por qué. Y como había que dejar iniciativas a Alberto, sus padres se miraron y tácitamente transigieron.

- Pero nada de María Cristina, que me recuerda a la canción.- Cecilia, en pleno picado hormonal post parto, aún tuvo fuerzas para hacer aquella observación alusiva a una canción del año _catapún_ que decía algo así como que "María Cristina me quiere gobernar…".

- Entonces, al revés-. Dijo Alberto muy contento. Y sin que le diera tiempo a la madre a protestar más ni a repensar nada procedió a anotar en la hoja para el registro civil y hacérsela firmar. Días después Cecilia, mucho más recuperada, se lo echó en cara.

- ¿Y de dónde, si puede saberse, sacó nuestro hijo la idea de llamar a su hermana Cristina?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa a ciencia cierta? Eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

- Alberto, tengo buena memoria. Fue una de tus propuestas…

- ¿De veras? Fueron tantas… aunque nunca me disgustó…

- ¡No te habrás conchabado con los niños!

- ¿Yo?

- Tu.

- Eso es casi imposible. No te dejarías engatusar.

- Salvo que me pillaras en baja forma…

- ¿Baja forma?

- ¡En plena caída hormonal! ¡Al borde de la depresión post parto!

- ¡Vamos! Afortunadamente no has tenido de eso nunca. Ahora tampoco.

- Podría darme por ahí… cuatro hijos, ni mas ni menos, conspirando con un marido…

- No digas tonterías… además, es mucho mejor que _Leticia_, por ejemplo.

Cecilia frunció los labios. Estaba segura. Alberto había tenido algo que ver. Ya se lo haría confesar, ya. En cuanto se encontrara completamente recuperada, cosa que esperaba ocurriera pronto. Porque la criatura, a pesar de haber crecido intra utero rodeada de los sobresaltos maternos causados por sus tres hermanos mayores, había salido completamente tranquilota. Hasta dormía seis horas seguidas por la noche. Afortunadamente…

Alberto se quedó mirando a la niña con esa expresión bobalicona que últimamente ponía muchísimo. Cecilia se acercó también, se abrazó a él y decidió resignarse. Al fin y al cabo, como decía Isabel, no tenían los tiques de devolución... y además no cambiarían por nada del mundo a sus cuatro criaturas, por muy tremendo que fuera el panorama de educarlos.


	10. El Juego

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**EL JUEGO**

_**Marzo de 1995**_

Para variar, la enferma esta vez era Cecilia. Siempre era su hermana la que cogía cualquier bacteria, bacilo o virus que anduviera suelto, ya fuera mágico o no. Pero en esta ocasión, era la mayor la que andaba con un catarro de vías bajas que puso a su tía en alerta para que no se convirtiera en algo peor y la obligó a permanecer en casa sin ir al colegio hasta que se recuperara. Cecilia había tenido bastante fiebre, todavía tosía de vez en cuando y además iba expeliendo un intenso aroma a una mezcla de menta, eucalipto y alguna otra hierba o planta aromática.

- Es una pomada para abrir las vías respiratorias-. Explicó Cecilia a Alberto.- Parecido al _Vicks Vaporub.-_ Él había decidido pasar la tarde del viernes visitándola en su casa. Así le llevaba los deberes del colegio que le había apuntado cuidadosamente Inés, su hermana, que estaba en la misma clase, y veía a su novia aunque fuera en presencia de sus padres y su hermana. Además, a pesar de estar a punto de inaugurar la primavera, hacía una tarde de perros, de manera que estar dentro de casa, dejando al margen la enfermedad de Cecilia, no era tan mala idea.

- Entiendo. ¿Te la has dado en el cuello?

- No. En la planta de los pies.- Aclaró ella.

- ¿En la planta de los pies?

- Ajá. Dice mi tía que las almohadillas de los pies tienen una piel que absorbe rápidamente la sustancia y la transporta por el sistema sanguíneo hasta los bronquios que se abren permitiendo que respire mejor…

Alberto soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Preguntó Cecilia un poco ofendida. Ella no habría contado aquello a sus amigas _muggles _porque seguramente considerarían a su tía una doctora excéntrica probablemente fan de la acupuntura. Pero esperaba que Alberto aceptara la explicación con completa naturalidad, como ella misma. No se le había ocurrido pensar que para él, aunque no fuera mágico, aquello sonara ridículo a estas alturas.

- Así que, Ceci, lo de que vayas por ahí dejando una estela de aroma a chicle de clorofila es en realidad que te huelen los pies.- Comentó él bastante divertido.

- Muy graciosillo.- Si te pones así le diré a mi madre que no mereces que te de de merendar.

- No te enfades, mujer, que era broma. Salvo lo del chicle de clorofila.

Cecilia puso mala cara. Pero en ese momento Almudena apareció muy contenta con una caja en las manos. Con catorce años seguía siendo delgadita, pero ahora estaba larguirucha y se movía de manera un tanto desgarbada. Aunque no era tan alta como su hermana mayor o su madre Alberto estaba seguro de que pasaba a su propia hermana y probablemente a casi todo el sector femenino de su clase. Aún así, Cecilia decía que seguía con complejo de canija.

- _MagiStrategic_, versión _Deluxe_ -. Proclamó Almudena muy ufana.- ¿Queréis que juguemos?-. Alberto miró la caja curioso. Mostraba un dibujo de un castillo asediado por guerreros y pensó que podía ser divertido.

- Está de moda en el mundo mágico.- Explicó Cecilia-. Como el _Trivial_…

- Si vais a jugar a eso necesitaréis espacio.- Interrumpió José Ignacio, el padre de Cecilia. Dejó a un lado el periódico que había estado hojeando, se levantó del sillón y sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón. Con un movimiento y un murmullo desplazó la mesita baja del salón a un lado dejándoles expedita la gran alfombra. - Perfecto. Así estaréis a gusto. Yo me voy a dormir un rato. Anoche tuvimos muchísima actividad y estoy hecho polvo.

Alberto sabía que era fabricante de pociones, y que buena parte de su trabajo la llevaba a cabo en la empresa familiar, en la Albufera de Valencia y además por la noche. Aquello de la época del año y la fase de la luna tenía su influencia en aquel tipo de magia tan particular, según le había explicado Cecilia, y se aproximaba el solsticio, una fecha crítica para algunos preparados la mar de específicos. No sabía si el ungüento de los pies contaba o no entre todo aquello, pero pensó que si volvía a sacar el tema ella no se lo tomaría del todo bien.

- Que descanses, papá.- Almudena despidió a su padre.

- Y tú no hagas trampas.- Contestó él.

- ¿Yo? – Almudena puso cara de genuino asombro.

- La última vez colaste un caballo por el puente levadizo contando un punto de más.- Almudena se puso ligeramente colorada.

- Sería un error.

- Ya. Y yo soy primo hermano de Merlín el Encantador.

- Pues haberlo dicho entonces, no sé por qué lo traes a cuento ahora.

- Así que lo reconoces.

- Ni hablar. Solo digo que si te pareció que hacía trampas, _que no las hacía_, haberlo dicho en su momento. ¿Qué va a pensar Alberto?- El padre negó con la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano se despidió.

- ¿Y yo? ¿No te importa lo que piense de ti tu propia hermana? Porque te recuerdo que yo jugaba también…

- ¿Versión asedio y defensa o sólo asedio? – Almudena preguntó a la concurrencia en cuanto su padre desapareció por la puerta sin hacer el menor caso a su hermana. Alberto se encogió de hombros y miró a Cecilia.

- Que diga ella, porque lo que es yo, no tengo ni idea…

- Asedio. Es más fácil para un principiante.

- Vale. Entonces tres señores contra el juego. Bueno, un señor y dos damas.

- Bueno-. Alberto, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, miró a Cecilia.- ¿Cómo se juega a esto? – Cecilia carraspeó antes de contestar.

- El tablero es un castillo que guarda tesoros en su interior. Cada jugador es un noble medieval que intenta introducir sus tropas dentro para que recorran el castillo buscando un tesoro. Cada vez que lo consigues puedes añadir más tropas, con lo cual tu ejército se hace más fuerte. Los dados indican el número de casillas que puedes avanzar. En principio tienes cuatro fichas que son las tropas. El juego termina cuando un jugador alcanza el Cristal Arcano y gana.- Y diciendo aquello tomó una pieza traslúcida, de un color rojo intenso, que tenía la forma de dos pirámides unidas por la base.

- Bueno. No parece complicado de entender…

- Un pequeño detalle. Es un juego mágico.- Interrumpió Almudena.- Tus soldaditos tienen cierta movilidad, algo de iniciativa propia y el castillo tiene trampas.- Y diciendo aquello levantó la tapa de la caja y extrajo un tablero de cartón doblado en cuatro piezas. Cuidadosamente, Almudena desdobló el tablero y ante los ojos de Alberto aparecieron varios recorridos tortuosos de casillas que se entrecruzaban a veces y que convergían al dibujo central, que no era otro que el de un castillo medieval. Alberto inclinó la cabeza para contemplar mejor el tablero, con aquellos colores brillantes y aquellos dibujos tan bien hechos, pero Cecilia extendió el brazo y lo hizo retroceder.

- ¡Ah!

Justo a tiempo, Alberto vio como el castillo y los dibujos del tablero se convertían, por arte de magia, en elementos tridimensionales. Si Cecilia no lo hubiera echado para atrás el tejado cónico de un torreón se le habría colado por la nariz.

- ¡Es fantástico! – Exclamó entusiasmado cuando el foso se convirtió en un diminuto cauce por el que corría un líquido verdoso.

- Es la edición _Deluxe.-_ Exclamó Almudena orgullosa. Me lo regaló el abuelo Santiago por mi santo. En las mazmorras hay un dragón, en las cuadras un pegaso y en el bosque circundante, si tienes mucha suerte, puedes otear al unicornio… Y eso sin contar con que las fichas son figuritas, en lugar de las típicas piezas redondas.

- ¿Unicornio?

- Multiplica tus puntos por siete. ¡Es fantástico!

- ¿También reposa la cabeza en el regazo de una doncella?

- Eso son tonterías de los trovadores medievales. Los unicornios no sabrían distinguir eso. Lo que ocurre es que son muy esquivos… En fin. Si tienes suerte, igual lo ves.

- Bueno. Y ahora ¿Cómo empezamos a jugar?

- Primero tiramos los dados para que cada uno elija el _Estandarte_ y para determinar quién tiene _El Libro_.- Y diciendo aquello Almudena tendió los dados a Alberto. Él sacó un total de nueve, Cecilia siete y Almudena cuatro, por lo que le ofrecieron a él escoger el primero entre unas minúsculas banderitas de colorines.

Alberto cogió un colorido banderín azul, amarillo y verde, el primero que vio -, ¿Hay alguna diferencia? – Preguntó al observar la expresión un poco decepcionada de Almudena.

- No. Los ejércitos están más o menos equilibrados al principio, lo único es que cada jugador puede tener una estrategia que le guste más para lo cual sea mejor un ejército u otro, ya sabes, preferir más arqueros o la infantería… - . Cecilia tosió un poco antes de escoger un banderín verde y rojo. Almudena frunció el ceño y dudó un momento entre uno de azules y naranjas y otro verde y blanco. Finalmente, se decantó por el último.

Alberto iba a preguntar por el siguiente movimiento cuando las piezas de los distintos ejércitos seleccionados salieron de la caja y se alinearon disciplinadamente delante de cada jugador con su capitán al frente. El de Alberto era una figura alta y rubia que con paso marcial se colocó al frente de la tropa, tres figuritas consistentes en un caballero montado en su corcel, un individuo con armadura cuyo casco parecía un cubo puesto del revés que blandía una maza con pinchos y otro guerrero con mandoble.

- Almudena suele preferir ese banderín porque le gusta mucho la figurita del capitán.- Comentó Cecilia con una media sonrisa mientras Alberto, asombrado, observaba cómo su diminuto capitán pasaba revista a su escasa tropa.

- ¿Te gusta éste? -. Alberto señaló la figura. Era un guerrero de gesto marcial, alto y de buen porte.

- Se llama Sir Gaetano.- Interrumpió Almudena.- Y es mi favorito porque es el mejor capitán.

- Entonces tengo suerte.- Dijo Alberto-. Pero debería llamarse Sir Friedrick o algo así, porque es alto y rubio. Parece nórdico… – Alberto se inclinó para mirar mejor a su guerrero sin atreverse a cogerlo.- Y tiene los ojos claros. ¿Lo puedo coger o se ofenderá?

- Sir Gaetano es un ilustre italiano.- Contestó Almudena con cierto desdén.- Y mejor que lo dejes en el suelo. Podría afectar a su prestigio que lo cojas delante de sus tropas.

Alberto se contuvo, aunque se moría de ganas de examinar atentamente el soldadito medieval.

- En el fondo, es que le gustan altos y rubios.- Insistió Cecilia con algo de sorna.- Podrías haber escogido el rojo y azul.

- Ya sabes que Sir Róderic es un poco calamitoso.- Dijo Almudena echando la vista hacia otro capitán rubio que permanecía inmóvil en su hueco en la caja.- Y si sigues metiéndote conmigo te voy a dejar sin nada, aunque estés pocha.- Dijo Almudena alzando una ceja.

- Eso lo veremos.- Desafió Cecilia mientras Alberto echaba una mirada a la caja, donde quedaban otros dos juegos de guerreros y cinco figuras vestidas con largas túnicas y sombreros picudos que sin duda eran magos.

- Haya paz. ¿No se supone que asediamos todos juntos, como un solo ejército? – Decidió interrumpir la discusión, más que nada porque se moría de ganas de jugar.

- Eso no quiere decir que estemos necesariamente en el mismo bando todo el tiempo.- Explicó Cecilia.- El juego permite alianzas, pero también traiciones, subterfugios y demás… es francamente realista. Bueno, para ti con la excepción del dragón y alguna que otra minucia…

- Ya… así que puedo hacer un pacto contigo para traicionar a Almudena en el último momento…

Cecilia puso una sonrisa digna de un tiburón mientras Almudena fruncía el ceño.

- Se te ha olvidado decirle que cuando se juega contra el castillo los defensores del mismo son los magos.- Y dicho aquello Almudena extrajo tres figuras vestidas con largas túnicas, cada una del color del estandarte que habían elegido.

- En la otra modalidad cada uno cuenta con su mago.- Explicó Cecilia.

- Entonces se juega con cinco en lugar de cuatro.

-Eso es. Pero no sufras por no tener uno. Sir Gaetano es además una ficha muy astuta. Creo que eso añade encantos a los ojos de mi hermana.

- ¡Vaya! – Alberto sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo por no expresar en voz alta su pensamiento, que no era otro que ya disponía de una bruja en su vida. Pero claro, era evidente que eso ahora no era relevante.

- Bueno, falta por saber quién custodia El Libro.- Interrumpió Almudena, bastante fastidiada porque se metieran tanto con su juego y con su figura favorita.

- ¿Qué es eso del Libro?

- Es la guía de instrucciones. El castillo no es exactamente igual cada vez que emerge del tablero. El Custodio del Libro puede ser consultado por cualquier jugador cuando una figura cae en una casilla con un libro pintado, como esa de ahí.- Cecilia señaló un punto de la muralla del castillo.

- ¿Ahí? ¿Cómo puede caer una ficha ahí?

- Trepando. ¿No sabes nada de asedio medieval a los castillos? Para eso hay escalas, garfios con cuerdas, máquinas de guerra...- Y Cecilia señaló unas diminutas escaleras que había en la caja, cuerdecitas pulcramente enrolladas con minúsculos garfios en la punta y hasta una torre de guerra que Almudena extrajo y montó en pocos segundos.- Se consiguen cambiando los puntos.- Explicó.

- ¡Caramba!

- Pero no creas que es tan fácil. También hay defensas.- Dijo Almudena.

- ¿Arqueros en las almenas?

- Magia. Los magos pueden hacer que guerreen las armaduras vacías…

- ¡Mira qué bien! ¡Cómo en La Bruja Novata!- Las dos hermanas decidieron tácitamente no hacer comentarios.

-Te pueden tirar al foso… - Dijo Almudena

- O echarte encima un caldero de aceite hirviendo…- Añadió Cecilia.

- ¡Que!

- No te preocupes, hombre. Tú no te vas a quemar. Le cae a una figura. Lo que ocurre es que pierde una capa de pintura y se tiene que retirar del juego.

- A recuperarse de las quemaduras, supongo…

- Mas o menos.

- Así que cuidadito con lo que haces con Sir Gaetano. Me gustaría conservarlo tan reluciente como está ahora.

- Cualquiera diría que estás enamorada de ese italiano.- Murmuró Cecilia con una risita.

- Muy graciosa.

Cecilia resultó ser la Custodia del libro, y comenzó la partida. Al principio, Alberto pensó que la cosa era sencilla. Sus soldaditos iban avanzando hacia el castillo tirada tras tirada, al igual que los de Cecilia y Almudena, cada Estandarte por un flanco.

Fue divertido cuando un arquero de Cecilia consiguió quitarle el sombrero a uno de los magos defensores, que desapareció abochornado por el interior de un torreón. O cuando Sir Gaetano consiguió esquivar una trampa en el suelo que se abría dejando caer al incauto a un foso lleno de pinchos. Tuvo menos gracia cuando el caballero perdió el brazo izquierdo al caer de golpe el rastrillo justamente cuando entraba al galope en el castillo.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Se ha roto!

- No te preocupes, se reparan solas después.- dijo Cecilia concentrada en una arriesgada jugada que implicaba distraer a un mago con un halcón mientras uno de sus soldados buscaba en sus dependencias el tesoro. - ¡Oh, porras! ¿Por qué tiene siempre Sir Richard que hacerse el temerario? – Exclamó cuando su capitán arremetió contra un candelabro mágico que empezó a sacudirle en lo alto del casco haciéndolo retroceder varias casillas.

- ¡AY!

Cecilia y Almudena miraron sorprendidas a Alberto. Tenía un minúsculo cocodrilo verde aferrado a la primera falange del índice de la mano derecha.

- ¡Has metido la zarpa en el foso! – Protestó Almudena.

- ¡Quería recuperar el brazo! ¡Quitadme esto, que me va a dejar sin un trozo de dedo!

- Vuelve a dejar el brazo del soldadito en el agua y te soltará -. Dijo Cecilia con toda la calma del mundo. Alberto lanzó el brazo rápidamente, temeroso de perder un dedo, y el mini cocodrilo lo soltó. Se miró el dedo preocupado, pero salvo un cierto escozor, parecía intacto.

- ¿Qué rayos era eso?

- Pues ya lo has visto, un cocodrilo.- Dijo Almudena con cierto tonillo de desdén. - ¿Qué esperabas en un foso?

- Sobre todo, si es la versión Deluxe-. Aclaró Cecilia contemplando dos ojillos amarillos que emergían en el agua verde, como si estuvieran vigilando que nadie más metiera la mano en el agua.

- ¡Demasiado realista!

El juego prosiguió cada vez más emocionante. Al cabo de dos horas Cecilia se había hecho con un cofre que resultó estar lleno de monedas de plata. Alberto tenía dos con doblones de oro y Almudena un saco de piedras preciosas. Claro que en el proceso habían perdido algunas piezas. Quizás lo que más asombró a Alberto fue cuando su novia perdió un arquero totalmente chamuscado por un fogonazo del famoso dragón, que por alguna razón había salido de las mazmorras por un túnel secreto y había aparecido en el bosque cercano al castillo.

Y ahora ya tenían localizado el Cristal Arcano en el dormitorio de la reina. La mala suerte mezclada seguramente con algo de precipitación dio al traste con la ventaja que llevaba Almudena, cuyo infante avanzaba con paso firme por las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos de la reina, y éste fue lanzado por la ventana con gran disgusto por parte de la jugadora. Ahora la cosa quedaba entre Cecilia y Alberto…

Alberto habría podido dejarse ganar por su novia, por aquello de la galantería, la consideración a su estado convaleciente o porque al fin y al cabo estaba de invitado en la casa de sus padres. Pero estaba tan metido en el juego que no lo hizo. Al final de la partida obligó a Sir Gaetano a tirar de la alfombra sobre la que el infante de Cecilia estaba aposentado a tan solo dos casillas del Cristal. Y a la siguiente tirada, como era inevitable, su capitán lo alzó triunfante entre las manos.

- ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡Ahhh! – Exclamó dando saltos como si estuviera viendo un partido del Madrid y acabaran de meter un gol. Cecilia y Almudena lo miraron impasibles.

- ¿Has terminado de dar botes? – Preguntó Cecilia cuando su novio volvió a aterrizar a su lado en la alfombra.

- ¡No estarás enfadada!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por lo de la alfombra? ¡Qué va! Lo que estoy es indignadísima.- Y con esas Cecilia se levantó muy digna y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Pero Ceci… es un juego…- Murmuró él compungido.

- Ya… ya… así que… en el amor y en la guerra todo vale ¿no? – y con esas se perdió por el pasillo.

- ¡Ceci! – Alberto se puso de pie de un salto y ya se iba tras de ella.

- No se te ocurra seguirme.- Se oyó su voz desde el fondo. Alberto, desolado, volvió junto a Almudena y se puso a ayudarla a recoger el juego.

- Pues vaya, con lo contento que yo estaba de haber ganado a un juego mágico… ¿crees que está muy enfadada?

Almudena miró el reloj.

- No. Creo que simplemente ha decidido tomar una medida.

- ¡Qué dices!

- Aromática.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Cecilia, en su nube de eucalipto y demás aromas mentolados volvió al salón y se sentó junto a Alberto como si tal cosa.

- ¿Estás muy enfadada?

- Mucho.

- Pero Ceci…snifff… Ceci… snifff… ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ahora pareces un paquete entero de chicles de menta extra fuerte!

- Claro. Acabo de darme la pomada. Ya me tocaba ¿sabes? Así que ahora a ti te toca respirar como si estuvieras en un bosque de eucaliptos sin protestar si quieres que me desenfade.- Y Cecilia sonrió.

- ¡Qué suerte! – Le dijo Almudena a Cecilia por la noche.- Por un momento creí que tendrías que tirar tu guerrero por la ventana y hacer que pareciera accidental. Forzaste mucho la cosa, parecía que habías decidido olvidar nuestros planes y ganarle.

- Es que lo había decidido. – Confesó Cecilia.- Si ya sabes tu que nunca gano al _MagiStrategic_. Así que, por una vez que estaba a punto, no pude resistir la tentación...

Almudena alzó las cejas.

- ¡Entonces Alberto ha ganado en buena lid!

- ¡Completamente!

Almudena se quedó pensativa un momento.

- Habrá que apuntarse lo de la alfombra. A mi no se me habría ocurrido… - Dijo finalmente.

- Tal vez tengas que jugar más con él.

- No se yo. Ahora resulta que es temible… ¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué estábamos conchabadas para que no se llevara la gran paliza? No. ¿Para qué? Ha demostrado de sobra sus habilidades.

Almudena asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Mientras Alberto, en su casa, se sentía henchido de orgullo y honor. ¡Había ganado a un juego mágico genial! ¡Qué pena que no lo vendieran en versión _muggle_!

**xXxXxXx**

_Inspirado vagamente en el juego de Patifichas de Angie Sage que aparece en Septimus y el Hechizo Imposible._

_Con el Cameo de algún personaje de El Cristal de Gawain._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora, me voy de vacaciones hasta el lunes. ¡Felices Pascuas!_

_Y si alguien tiene una pregunta para la próxima de Bonus, puede enviarla y veré qué hacer_


	11. Tiempos de Cambios

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**TIEMPOS DE ****CAMBIOS**

_**Abril de **__**2010**_

- Isabel ¿No?

- No. Yo soy Mencía. Isabel es mi hermana mayor.

La mujer, que aferraba a una niña de pocos años de la mano, suspiró con cierto alivio. En realidad, le daba igual con tal de que se tratara de una de las dos hermanas.

- Me gustaría hablar con tu madre. Yo soy la madre de Clara...- dijo mirando a la criatura que tenía asida, la cual le devolvió una mirada interrogadora con sus enormes ojos claros. Mencía sonrió a la niña. Ya se acordaba, ya, de la pequeña Clara. Una brujita de siete años recién cumplidos que no había hecho más que descubrir su condición, para asombro y desconcierto de sus padres que no habían esperado que su única hija saliera así. Aunque para ser sinceros, no habían esperado que fuera posible en el mundo mundial que nadie saliera _así_.

- ¿Puedes darle mi tarjeta? – Y la señora tendió a Mencía un cartoncito blanco que la niña tomó sin apear la sonrisa.- Y le dices por favor que me llame cuando pueda. He apuntado mi móvil.

- Claro.

- No te olvidarás ¿verdad?

- No, no se preocupe.

- Estupendo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tenemos prisa.

Y sin más, la nerviosa madre de Clara desapareció de la puerta del colegio a toda velocidad arrastrando a su hija, que miraba para atrás mientras Mencía abría la mochila y metía la tarjeta en la agenda escolar, que era la mejor forma de asegurarse de que la vería a lo largo de la tarde y así recordaría pasarle el recado a su madre.

- ¡Petardo! ¡Qué eres un petardo!

- ¡Tu si que eres una petarda!

Mencía levantó la vista hacia el tumulto de escolares que salían del colegio cual marabunta buscando con la mirada aquel par de voces la mar de conocidas. En seguida divisó a sus hermanos, que venían discutiendo como casi siempre.

- ¡Este petardo! ¡Ha salido el último! – Exclamó Isabel a voz en grito, como buena adolescente que era.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Aún quedaban dentro un montón de niños de primero y segundo!

Isabel se subió la manga izquierda y plantó el reloj delante de las narices de su hermano.

- ¡Un cuarto de hora! ¡Hace un cuarto de hora que tenías que haber salido! ¡Con el mogollón de deberes que tengo!

Los tres niños echaron a andar hacia su casa con paso cansino, sin que los dos mayores dejaran de discutir.

- ¡Pues haberte marchado!

- ¡Ya me gustaría! ¡Pero te aprovechas de que mamá se pondría hecha un basilisco si aparezco en casa sin ti!

- Hablando de madres, acabo de ver a Clara y a la suya.- Mencía, un poco harta de los gritos, interrumpió la charla antes de que su hermano prosiguiera el combate dialéctico.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Dónde está? – Y Alberto se puso a mirar de puntillas por todos lados. No era ningún secreto que, a sus siete años, tenía un primer amor. Y ese primer amor se llamaba Clara. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ni se acordara de su existencia y durante los recreos se dedicara a jugar al fútbol con los otros niños.

- Ya se han marchado. Su madre quiere hablar con mamá. Seguro que se trata de...

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó Alberto con cara extrañada.

- Pues de algo relacionado con lo que tu sabes, petardo.- Contestó Isabel.- Este niño... ¡Es que a veces pareces un ceporro!

- ¡Tu sí que eres ceporra!

- ¿Por qué no lo dejáis un rato?

- ¡Porque este niño es insufrible!

- Tu sí que eres insufrible.

- ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir insufrible? – Volvió a terciar Mencía. Alberto la miró como quién ve visiones.

- Esto....

- Quiere decir que eres insoportable.

- ¡Yo no soy insoportable!

Mencía sonrió.

- Bueno. A veces un poco.- Dijo echando un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano. Afortunadamente, Isabel se había encontrado con una amiga y marchaba dos metros por delante charlando amigablemente como si hubiera olvidado por completo hasta que tenía un hermano, lo que permitió que la mayor parte del trayecto hasta casa lo hicieran con relativa tranquilidad.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamáaaaaa!- Alberto entró en casa corriendo, soltando la mochila de mala manera en el recibidor y el chaquetón por el pasillo.

- ¡Recoge eso inmediatamente! – Exclamó Cecilia muy seria. Había llegado a casa media hora antes, se había cambiado de ropa, recogido el pelo en una coleta y comenzado a colocar ropa recién planchada en los respectivos armarios y cajones mientras Nadia, la bruja cuidadora, le daba la merienda a Cristina. Mantener la casa medianamente decente, incluso usando la magia, era tarea casi mitológica con cuatro niños en danza. Resignada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó a la cocina dispuesta a preparar meriendas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡La madre de Clara quiere hablar contigo! – Chilló Alberto mientras arrastraba el chaquetón por el suelo. Cecilia se cruzó de brazos negándose a aceptar tanto nivel de desastre.

- ¡Mira lo que haces con eso! – Le dijo muy seria. El niño se apresuró a recoger la manga haciendo una especie de pelotón con la prenda.

- ¡La madre de Clara quiere hablar contigo!

- ¡Cuelga el abrigo inmediatamente en el armario, que luego lo llevas hecho un guiñapo!

- ¡Pero mamá....!

- Ya lo he oído. Tu cuelga el abrigo. ¡Ah! – Pufo, el puffskin de los niños se subió a lo alto de la cabeza de Cecilia y empezó a revolverle el pelo como si quisiera hacerse un nido. Según Nieves, la secretaria de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio y anteriormente directora de la Unidad de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Fantásticas, aquellos bichitos elegían a un miembro de la familia como su amo. Y parecía que eso le había caído a Cecilia, a pesar de que era precisamente la mas reacia a las mascotas y de natural más anti bichos.

Mencía, que había permanecido callada hasta entonces, abrió la mochila y sacó la tarjeta mientras su hermano corría por el pasillo como un caballo desbocado.

- Toma... me la he encontrado a la salida del colegio. Dice que quiere hablar contigo...

Cecilia tomó la tarjeta y la miró. Ya tenía el teléfono de la madre de Clara en la agenda, así que tal vez es que estaba un poco ansiosa. Decidió resolver el tema en ese momento, porque de otro modo seguro que se le olvidaría con tanto jaleo doméstico y Pufo estirando su cuero cabelludo con sus minúsculas garritas.

- Gracias. Ve a cambiarte. Voy a llamarla ahora.- Y Cecilia se fue a por el inalámbrico.

- El caso es que me han dicho que la niña necesita cierto material que… ¡Oh! ¡No puedo decirte ahora! – Explicaba poco después una azorada Susana desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Comprendo. Hay gente delante.

- Eso es. ¿Podríamos quedar?

- Claro. ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

- Espero que no sea un abuso, pero cuanto antes, mejor.

- Voy a estar toda la tarde en casa. Si quieres, podéis venir las dos en algún momento.

- Muchísimas gracias. Estamos en veinte minutos.

Cecilia colgó el teléfono sorprendida. No esperaba que Susana tuviera tantísima ansiedad. Pero claro, ella era de una familia mágica de toda la vida, así que lo de cierto material que sin duda incluía la primera varita, no tenía tanto de extraño. Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó en busca de sus cuatro criaturas. Tenía que anunciar a sus vástagos la inminente visita y reconvenirlos adecuadamente para que, en la medida de lo posible, se comportaran con algo de educación.

Susana y Clara aparecieron, tal y como había anunciado la madre, a los veinte minutos escasos. Alberto las recibió dando saltos e inmediatamente tomó a la niña de la mano y se la llevó corriendo a su cuarto mientras la benjamina se aferraba a las piernas de su mamá un poco temerosa de aquella adulta que no conocía. Cecilia tomó en brazos a la niña y le indicó a Susana el camino del salón. Susana declinó tomar nada y las dos madres se sentaron para hablar.

- Gracias por atenderme tan rápido…

- No hay de qué…

- Verás. Ahora resulta que Clara necesita una varita.- La voz de Susana, la madre de Clara, sonaba bastante histérica.- Nos han enviado una carta acompañada de instrucciones y un folleto de un establecimiento rarísimo con un nombre que me cuesta recordar…

- Sileno Silvano.

- Eso es. Y además, estoy asustada. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la tenga?

- Es lo normal, que a partir de la edad que tiene disponga de una varita. Con ella aprenderá a controlar sus facultades. Se reducirá considerablemente la magia accidental… quiero decir, que las cosas inexplicables descontroladas se reducirán drásticamente. Desde el momento en que se posee una varita, la magia se canaliza a través de la misma.

- El folleto del silvano ese dice cosas un poco raras…

- ¿Raras?

- Por ejemplo, que son tan antiguos como el Imperio Romano…

- Eso es verdad.

- Me temía que no fuera una exageración…

- Sileno Silvano está en Sevilla desde antes de la caída de Roma.

- Eso me ha sorprendido. Pensé que se trataría de algún lugar por el norte…

Tenía su parte de sentido. Al fin y al cabo, estaba muy extendido que el misterio pertenecía a la cornisa cantábrica, los micropueblos gallegos, las extensas y medio desérticas tierras de la castilla más vieja con sus ermitas desvencijadas o los montes Pirineos

- Sevilla es una ciudad con una larguísima historia. En el pasado tuvo muchos momentos de extraordinaria relevancia… Para ir, lo más recomendable es el tren.

- Ya. El AVE. Mi marido y yo lo habíamos pensado.

- En realidad, me refiero al tren mágico.

- ¿Tren mágico?

- Si. Hay otras maneras de desplazarse, pero posiblemente para llegar a Sevilla sea lo mejor. Va por los raíles del AVE…

Susana palideció. Tanto, que Cecilia sintió lástima.

- Escucha. Podemos hacer una excursión todos. Os acompañamos en el tren y después os enseñamos parte de la Sevilla mágica. Y Clara adquiere su primera varita… Claro que habría que ver qué sábado viene mejor en las clases de magia de los niños.

- Claro, claro…

Susana empezaba a evaluar las desventajas de que su hija hubiera salido bruja. Probablemente, sus escapadas de fines de semana se iban a ver seriamente trastocadas gracias a eso.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta, mas o menos, una varita? Lo digo porque no creo que admita tarjetas…

- Las admite. En realidad, desde que unificamos moneda vivimos más cómodamente.

Susana alzó las cejas por enésima vez mientras Cecilia empezaba a pensar qué clase de información tendría sobre la Magia Hispana.

- Perdona, pero suena a que hasta hace nada os dedicabais al trueque…

- No, no. Había monedas de metales nobles. Reales de vellón y esas cosas. Pero no te asustes, desaparecieron de la circulación a principios del siglo XIX y adoptamos la peseta y después el euro. Una varita inicial cuesta entre cincuenta y sesenta euros, normalmente.- Cecilia se abstuvo de más comentarios sobre el precio. Para ella era la mar de razonable, pero no tenía idea sobre cómo lo vería una madre muggle que nunca jamás había tenido contacto con la magia antes.- Depende de los materiales.

- ¿Materiales? ¿Las hay de distintos materiales?

- La varita de un mago se compone habitualmente de dos elementos, una madera y una sustancia mágica interna. Algunas, cada vez mas escasas, añaden el tipo de talla, pero como te digo son las menos. Las mías son de madera de haya y el interior de pluma de grifo…

Cecilia había callado un momento esperando que Susana digiriera todo aquello. Observó que la mujer asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

- La mejor combinación se determina con la primera varita. Silvano lo anota y abre un registro del mago o bruja en el que guarda cantidad suficiente de la madera en cuestión y de la sustancia para sucesivas varitas. Entonces hace una varita infantil, de poca potencia, que viene a servir hasta los nueve o diez años. Hacia los once o doce suele cambiarse por otra que se parecerá ya mucho a la varita del mago adulto, la cual se adquiere hacia los dieciséis o diecisiete, normalmente. El mago nota cuando necesita cambiar de varita. Eso sin perjuicio de que pueden romperse accidentalmente.

- Es todo tan… tan extraño…

- No es igual en todas partes. Los ingleses, por ejemplo, adquieren su primera varita a los once años, y ya es de adulto. El fabricante no conserva cantidades de la misma madera y sustancia para reponerla por otra igual si se rompe.

- ¿Qué pasa si se acaba ese material?

- Silvano buscaría otra combinación óptima.

- Y dices que es mejor que la tenga desde ya. Me han dicho que empezará las clases en septiembre, aunque podría apuntarla a un campamento mágico en verano…

- Cuanto antes la tenga en sus manos antes desaparecerá la magia accidental.

- Ya. Así que me recomiendas que la tenga…

- No puedo tomar una decisión por ti. Yo solo te puedo contar que en las familias de magos es casi el regalo del cumpleaños.

- Ya. Pero si hace algo con la varita esa ¿qué hacemos?

- Ya te he dicho que lo normal es que deje de hacer cosas raras.

- Y ¿lo de los campamentos?

- Es tradicional. Completa la educación, y para los pequeñitos sirve como adaptación. Ten en cuenta que a partir de ahora tiene que llevar una doble educación.

- Me da miedo.

- A todos nos da un poco de miedo. Es un precio alto, pero es el precio que pagamos para no estar segregados del resto de nuestra sociedad.

- Ya. Me da miedo que sea demasiado para ella. O para nosotros.

- Lo comprendo. Supongo que habrá momentos difíciles, pero ¿quién no los tiene? Mi marido suele decir que cada persona es distinta y tiene sus características, y desde ahí lo enfoca, normalmente.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte, porque supongo que es bastante personal, pero ¿cómo se lo tomó?

Cecilia se tomó un momento para pensar antes de contestar.

- Creo que no se lo tomó mal de entrada.

La que ahora se sumió en el silencio embarazoso fue Susana. Cecilia intentó animarla.

- Es complicado a veces, pero yo no cambiaría el sistema. Si me hubieran metido en un colegio de magia interna no habría conocido a Alberto. Solamente por eso defiendo la doble educación.

- Te entiendo…

- ¡Hola todos! – Alberto padre acababa de llegar a casa. Cristina salió corriendo gritando un entusiasta "hola papá" que tuvo por premio que su padre se agachara y la cogiera en brazos.

- Alberto, tenemos visita.

- Me acuerdo. Tu eres Susana, la madre de Clara. ¿Cómo estás?

- Un tanto perdida, la verdad.

Alberto sonrió mientras dejaba en el suelo el maletín y la criatura.

- Es una aventura. Pero cada hijo lo es ¿No?

- Si lo miras así… - Susana suspiró y miró el reloj. - ¡Qué tarde es! Nos tenemos que ir. Muchísimas gracias, Cecilia.

- No hay de qué. Para cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar… Y mantenemos nuestra oferta.- Cecilia miró a Alberto y sonrió.- Le he dicho a Susana que puesto que Clara tiene que adquirir su primera varita estaríamos encantados de mostrarles un poquito de la Sevilla mágica.

Alberto sonrió.

- Claro que nos gustaría. _Sileno Silvano, Fabricante de Varitas para Magos_. Te garantizo que es sorprendente.

- ¿Qué no es sorprendente ahora? – Contestó Susana con una voz que dejaba traslucir un poquillo de histeria.

- Se puede sobrellevar, te lo garantizo.

Cecilia, Susana y Alberto, que volvía a llevar en los brazos a Cristina, se encaminaron hacia el cuarto del niño para recoger a Clara. Cecilia observó que la madre de la niña miraba de reojo toda la habitación, como si esperara ver cosas raras por las esquinas. Pero Cecilia había aprendido desde niña que las cosas propias de los magos no debían estar a la vista de cualquier persona, y en el cuarto de Alberto había un montón de lápices y rotuladores, libros, muñecos, alguna pelota y muchos coches. En ese momento, Clara jugaba con un muñeco que había sido de Mencía mientras Alberto decía que él era el papá y que venía de la oficina.

- No es tan terrible como pudiera parecer a primera vista.- Comentó Alberto en voz baja.- Yo no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- Yo tampoco cambiaría a Clara, pero entiéndeme, estamos un poco desbordados…

Susana se marchó ligeramente más tranquila. Mientras avanzaba por la calle llevando de la mano a su hija consideró que la propuesta no era mala. Lo hablaría con su marido, y si estaba de acuerdo llamaría a Cecilia para empezar a concretar los detalles. Si tenía que meterse en esa realidad paralela que parecía extraída de una serie de televisión de ciencia ficción, entonces mejor con gente que perteneciera a ese mundo. … _Sileno Silvano, Fabricante de Varitas para Magos_… en realidad, era un nombre estrambótico… ¿En qué estarían pensando cuando eligieron el nombre comercial?


	12. Bonus Dos

Puesto que hemos alcanzado cinco historias más sobre Cecilia y Alberto y compañía...

**BONUS - 2**

**DIEZ BONUS SOBRE EL POTTERVERSO SORGEXPANDIDO**

1.- Existen tres Scholas mágicas en las que se imparte educación superior: Toledo, Salamanca y Coimbra; y una Schola Politécnica donde se estudia Ingeniería Mágica sita en Barcelona. La formación jurídica, como la de Cecilia y su hermana Almudena, se adquiere principalmente en el Ministerio a la vez que se trabaja, como si fuera una pasantía, aunque también se realizan cursos impartidos en las Scholas y se completa con asignaturas de Derecho Muggle.

2.- A diferencia de la Magia Inglesa, la inmensa mayoría de los magos hispanii reciben algún tipo de educación tras la formación básica escolar.

3.- La Mesa de Salomón la trajeron los godos tras saquear el tesoro de Roma, donde estaba desde el anterior saqueo del templo de Jerusalén. Los árabes dijeron que se habían hecho con ella cuando conquistaron la península, pero la descripción que dieron no coincidía con la originaria. En realidad, el primer acuerdo entre comunidades mágicas peninsulares se produjo en ese momento precisamente para ocultarla en la llamada Cueva de Hércules. Hasta entonces, magos romanos, godos y de otras etnias residentes peninsulares se habían llevado mas bien tirando a mal.

4.- "Cueva" es una expresión que se emplea para definir una construcción mágica subterránea. El Ministerio de Magia de Londres se consideraría, en términos mágicos españoles, una Cueva.

5.- El mayor archivo genealógico e histórico familiar lo poseen los Silvano, que jamás han destruido ningún tipo de información sobre los magos a los que han hecho varitas a lo largo de los siglos. Es dificilísimo que dejen consultarlo.

6.- Actualmente existen dos sedes ministeriales de la Federación Mágica: Lisboa y Madrid. Existe un sistema directo flu para trasladarse inmediatamente de una a otra. Cecilia siempre ha tenido su despacho en Madrid.

7.- Pociones Moltó, S.A. fundada por la bisabuela materna de Cecilia, Amparo Moltó, es una fábrica de pociones de carácter espagirita, es decir, cuasi alquímico. Por eso algunas pócimas requieren fechas concretas o estados de la luna determinados para su fabricación. Es prácticamente única en Europa y una de las mejores del mundo.

8.- Hasta principios de los años 50 del siglo XX todavía se estudiaba magia por Tradiciones. A partir de esa fecha se unificó mucho la enseñanza.

9.- En la Edad Media había distintos títulos entre los magos, según el nivel de magia que alcanzaban: ensalmadores, encantadores, desaojadores...

10.- Avada Kedavra es letal, entre otras cosas, porque viaja a la velocidad de la luz, impidiendo así formular un contrahechizo. Además es sumamente potente, por lo que la única posibilidad de repelerla, que es llevar encima de antemano un escudo protector mágico, requiere un encantamiento poderoso para funcionar. Eso explica un poco el tipo de magia que tuvo que conjurar Lily Potter.

**DIEZ BONUS SOBRE LA FAMILIA MÁGICA ESPAÑOLA POR EXCELENCIA**

1.- Pufo, el puffskin, es amarillo y en teoría pertenecería a los niños. Pero ha escogido a Cecilia, muy a su pesar. Tiene que revisar su bolso y los bolsillos del abrigo cada vez que sale de casa para comprobar que no se ha colado dentro porque una vez se lo llevó sin querer al Ministerio.

2.- Hoy por hoy, Cecilia y Alberto tienen completamente descartado añadir ningún niño más a los tesoritos.

3.- Los ancestros mágicos más antiguos de Cecilia vienen por parte de su abuelo Carlos, llegan hasta el siglo V y son romanos. Les siguen los de su abuelo Santiago, que se remontan al siglo VIII y son sobre todo celtas.

4.- En el árbol genealógico de Cecilia aparece una hermana de un fundador de Hogwarts y un medio hermano de otro fundador de Hogwarts.

5.- Si Cecilia y Almudena hubieran sido inglesas, el sombrero probablemente habría puesto a la primera en Hufflepuff, porque sobre todo es extremadamente leal (incluso por encima de todas sus cualidades valoradas por los Ravenclaws). Almudena podría haber estado en Slytherin, porque es muy astuta, aunque lo de Hufflepuff tampoco es descartable por la misma razón de la lealtad.

6.- Mencía es toda una joven promesa del balonmano femenino escolar (a falta de quidditch en el que jugar de cazadora, se explaya en el equipo de balonmano del cole).

7.- Santiago, el abuelo de Cecilia y Almudena, es posiblemente uno de los magos más ricos de la Magia Hispana, un logro alcanzado gracias a su talento y su trabajo, porque aunque su padre también era ingeniero mágico, eran muchos en casa y por tanto se gastaba una buena parte del dinero que entraba.

8.- La mayoría son altos porque descienden de Martín de Baygorri, que vivió en el siglo XIV y medía más de dos metros. Se parecía un poco a Pau Gasol...

9.- Los ojos grises de Cecilia son heredados de su abuela Catalina, y ésta a su vez, tirando del hilo, los trae de Ane, la mujer de Martín. Los ojos castaños claros, entre amarillos y verdosos como de gato, de Almudena, son los mismos que tenía la hermana de Martín, Beatriz.

10.- Aisone, la tatarabuela de Cecilia y Almudena, era la segunda mujer de Zacarías Amatriaín, y era medimaga. Tenía algunos rasgos propios del síndrome de Asperger, como por ejemplo que era incapaz de abrazar o besuquear a los hijos o los nietos, lo cual no impedía que se preocupara constantemente por su bienestar.

_Bueno, y ahora, a prepararse para visitar_

_Sileno Silvano, fabricante de varitas para magos_

_Bsos a todos_


	13. Sileno Silvano

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**SILENO SILVANO, FABRICANTE DE VARITAS PARA MAGOS**

**(LA MAGIA DE SEVILLA-PRIMERA PARTE)**

_**Marzo de 2010**_

Si en algo tenía razón Susana, la madre de Clara, era en que en principio uno hubiera pensado que los lugares mágicos por antonomasia se reservaban al norte peninsular, que para eso era brumoso y boscoso. Pero era igualmente cierto que Sevilla era una ciudad con duende. Y no exclusivamente por su alegría porque, como iba a descubrir muy pronto, hay una Sevilla que no sale en los planos: la de los lugares mágicos y misteriosos. Y allí precisamente se dirigían. Porque ni mas ni menos que en Sevilla estaba el establecimiento del fabricante de varitas.

Y para ello, qué mejor que un tren mágico. Pero si habían esperado una locomotora de vapor y vagones de madera, estaban muy equivocados. El tren mágico, que se tomaba en cualquier estación del 3M, tenía el aspecto de un TALGO moderno, aunque eso sí, mucho más corto pues contaba solamente con un par de vagones, uno de pasajeros y el otro con el bar y los aseos, y se escurría por las vías de la Alta Velocidad como una centella invisible a los ojos no mágicos, estrujándose de manera inverosímil cada vez que alcanzaba a un tren muggle para adelantarlo.

- El trayecto dura, aproximadamente, unos veinte minutos.- Explicó Fer. Susana y Miguel, los ansiosos padres, y la pequeña Clara, una niña de siete años recién cumplidos que acababa de descubrir su condición brujil, habían sido presentados al primo de Cecilia, el único que había seguido los pasos de su abuelo Santiago en materia de ingeniería mágica, y al que dio la casualidad que encontraron ya montado en el tren. Casi toda la península se conectaba mágicamente mediante la red ferroviaria, explicó el mago, pero claro, no todas las vías eran iguales. Y para ir a Sevilla, lo mejor era aprovechar el trazado del AVE, lo cual tenía sus efectos sobre la velocidad crucero de la máquina, ya de por sí elevada.

Fer les contó que le habían encargado efectuar una serie de comprobaciones, así que no se trataba de un viaje de placer sino de trabajo y tras excusarse, para total estupor de los padres de Clara, desplegó un montón de cacharritos la mar de extraños que iban desde algo parecido a un sextante hasta una especie de reloj de arena, pasando por una brújula que, Susana hubiera jurado, se movía como si estuviera loca cada minuto. O un chisme con muchas ruedas, esferitas y tubos que hacía ruiditos varios. Y eso sin contar con lo que más les llamó la atención, un _netbook _que plantó sobre la mesita auxiliar y en el que empezó a teclear mediciones en un programa informático que tenía una pinta rarísima y que atrajo la atención de Alberto durante buena parte del reducido trayecto.

Cecilia sonrió intentando imbuir algo de naturalidad en el ánimo de los padres de Clara, que habían escuchado sin querer a una señora comentar con un hombre de mediana edad que ella iba a Barcelona, mientras el brujo explicaba que su destino era Lugo y tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Habían aprovechado un sábado en el que las clases de magia eran pocas y a primera hora para, una vez concluidas, acompañar a los padres de Clara a la capital andaluza para que la niña adquiriera su varita. Isabel, la mayor de las niñas de Cecilia y Alberto, había preferido quedarse con los abuelos paternos, que habían prometido llevarla al cine, mientras que a la pequeñita la habían dejado con los padres de Cecilia. Así que a Sevilla iban cuatro padres, tres de ellos _muggles _totales, y tres niños mágicos.

-Entonces, cuando tenga su varita, las cosas raras que pasan a su alrededor tenderán a ser menos frecuentes…- Susana, con un deje de duda en el tono de su voz, no podía disimular que todo aquel asunto estaba a punto de desbordarla, y repetía aquel razonamiento una y otra vez, como para asegurarse del todo de que así sería.

-Las varitas son canalizadores de la energía mágica.- Explicó Cecilia por enésima vez.- Aunque se pierde la facultad de la magia accidental de manera espontánea y natural con el paso del tiempo, tener la varita ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa si otra persona la toca?

-Se pueden coger, y conviene que tu se la guardes entre clases, para evitar la tentación... pero creo que es preferible no experimentar mucho con una varita ajena. Normalmente son muy personales y difícilmente transferibles, de manera que cuando fallece el propietario lo normal es que se partan en dos y se entierren junto con el dueño. Un mago puede hacer magia con la varita de otro, pero nunca será lo mismo que con la propia. En cuanto a la gente no mágica, podría ocurrir un desastre o no pasar nada... no estoy muy segura. ¡Alberto! ¿Tu has intentado hacer magia alguna vez con una de nuestras varitas?

-¿Yo? ¡Pero Cecilia! ¡Qué cosas tienes! ¿Por qué iba a intentar eso yo? Siempre he pensado que no serviría absolutamente de nada.

Cecilia se sorprendió al averiguar que, tras casi veinte años juntos – cuatro de noviazgo y camino de catorce de matrimonio- nunca se les había ocurrido a ninguno de ellos probar, a ver qué pasaba. Y se hizo el propósito de investigar un poco sobre el asunto y después, tal vez, convencer a su marido para que experimentara un poco.

-En fin… aunque ahora sepamos por qué pasaban según qué cosas, me temo que nuestra vida va a cambiar bastante...- Decía ahora Susana.

Cecilia iba a contestar que, efectivamente, supondría un reajuste en su vida, aunque generalmente la gente acababa acostumbrándose, pero Mencía la distrajo. Su hija miraba con atención los tejemanejes de su tío, casi con devoción, y hasta le había preguntado alguna que otra cosa tanto a él como a su padre, a éste último señalando el ordenador.

-Tío Fer ¿Te vas a venir con nosotros a comer? – Preguntaba Mencía. El mago sonrió sin levantar la vista de un aparatito que de vez en cuando echaba algo parecido a una pompa de jabón.

-Ya me gustaría, preciosa. Pero tengo que pasar la mañana en el tren, yendo de un lado para otro y tomando mas datos. En realidad, tengo que hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta a Sevilla tres veces a lo largo del día de hoy. Igual nos volvemos a encontrar cuando regreséis…

Susana miró al brujo con cierta aprensión mal disimulada. Probablemente estaba pensando para qué rayos necesitaban hacer tanta verificación en un transporte mágico. Se revolvió en su asiento, un tanto inquieta. ¡A ver si aquel tren tenía un riesgo mayor que el aceptable de descarrilamiento!. O aun peor, ¡No fuera a ser que salieran volando!

-Es probablemente el transporte mágico más cómodo que tenemos.- Comentó Cecilia.- Y el mas seguro, sobre todo si viajan personas no mágicas.- Susana le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. Agradecía los esfuerzos de Cecilia por tranquilizarla, pero se temía muy mucho que estaba lejos de conseguir lo que pretendía. Afortunadamente, llegaron a Sevilla en menos tiempo del esperado, de manera que no sucumbió a la terrible tentación de preguntar por otros medios de transporte mágicos, algunos de los cuales sin duda la habrían horrorizado.

Para la total sorpresa de los padres de Clara, cuando salieron de una estación de ferrocarriles que se parecía asombrosamente a Santa Justa, Cecilia los guió a través de una gran arcada que desembocaba en una plaza no muy grande, de suelos empedrados y franqueada por los cuatro lados por casas de un blanco inmaculado con balcones llenos de geranios. Por suerte, no se fijaron bien en las plantas, porque de otro modo habrían observado que de vez en cuando las hojas lanzaban mordiscos al aire.

-Estamos en la Plaza del Canónigo, un lugar completamente mágico. Por supuesto no la encontrarás en un mapa normal, pero estamos junto a la calle Laraña. Toda esta zona es la «_milla de oro_» del mundo mágico hispalense…- explicó Cecilia mientras Susana intentaba que la vista no se le fuera tras una señora de cierta edad, con el pelo teñido como el arco iris, que llevaba a cada lado a una niña, a cual con mayores orejas de soplillo, las dos vestidas de rosa pastel y con aparatos en los dientes que les daban un aspecto terrorífico.

Había gente en la plaza. Mucha gente para un espacio tan reducido. Hablaban animadamente, la mayoría con acento andaluz. Comenzaron a caminar, entre naranjos en cuyas ramas empezaba a despuntar la flor, hacia una de las esquinas opuestas al lado en el que se encontraba el arco por el que habían entrado.

-Esta plaza se llama así en homenaje al canónigo Diego Alfonso de Sevilla, un famoso hechicero que domesticó una legión de trasgos para que le sirvieran…- Explicó Cecilia.

-¿Trasgos?… ¿cómo _eso_ o… _ese_? – Susana miraba sin disimulo a una criatura pequeña y orejuda que caminaba hablando muy serio con una bruja muy morena, la cual escuchaba y negaba con la cabeza cada poco.

-Eso es un enano.- Explicó Mencía.- Los enanos son abundantes, se dedican tradicionalmente a la orfebrería y a la minería, sobre todo de metales nobles y piedras preciosas con propiedades mágicas…

-Chsss, no hables tan alto que se va a dar cuenta de que hablamos de él. Los más modernos se dedican a la especulación financiera… algunos son los Soros del sistema…- Añadió Cecilia.- Los anglosajones los llaman goblins…

-¡Ah!

-Los trasgos son seres domésticos, que pueden ayudar en las tareas del hogar… pero suelen volverse un poco traviesos y entonces se convierten en un problema…- Añadió Mencía. Y como era una cría curiosa, hubiera seguido preguntando cómo el canónigo de la catedral tuvo suficiente talento mágico como para domesticar trasgos, si no hubiera sido porque descubrió una librería bajo los soportales.

-¿Me compras un libro, papi? -. La niña se aferró al brazo de su padre y lo miró con ojos suplicantes mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia un letrero que rezaba _Biblos._

-Después. Ahora vamos a resolver lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Mencía se conformó. Su padre, por lo general, si decía _no_ era que no, y si decía que _después_ entonces era que después, mientras que su madre, si decía _no_ era no, pero si decía que _después_ a veces quería decir _ya veremos. _Ásí que se aferró a la mano de su padre muy dócilmente pensando que él era, en ese aspecto, mucho mas legal que su madre, y se dejó llevar sin rechistar. Siguieron avanzando hasta que Cecilia se detuvo.

-Aquí es.

El fabricante tenía su establecimiento en una casa tan blanca que hacía daño a la vista. Bajo una marquesina tallada en madera y cuidadosamente pintada en verdes y rojos, lucía el esplendoroso cartel pintado con letras doradas con el nombre, _Descendientes de_ _Sileno Silvano_, y debajo en letras más pequeñas, _Fabricante de Varitas para magos_. Bajo el letrero había un escaparate minúsculo en el que se mostraban libros, una serie de títulos de antigüedad y temática variable, como "La Magia de los Arboles", "Qué hay de aprovechable en la Wicca Moderna" o "Cinco mil años de Qabbalah". También se exponía una serie de objetos curiosos, sobre todo relojes, relojes de todas clases. Curiosamente, lo que no se veía por ninguna parte era una varita. O al menos algo que los padres de Clara pudieran identificar como tal.

-Vaya, han cambiado el escaparate desde la última vez… - Murmuró Alberto padre.

-Creo que ahora Marco Antonio se hace cargo de la atención al público.- comentó Cecilia.

-¿Marco Antonio? ¿Quién es ese? -. Preguntó Alberto mirándola fijamente.

-El nieto del anterior. Coincidíamos en los campamentos mágicos… supongo que habrá redecorado la tienda a su gusto…

Cuando empujaron la puerta de la tienda para entrar un móvil colgado del techo produjo una breve melodía, una distinta para cada uno de los que entraron en el local, siete en total. La estancia, pequeña y un tanto polvorienta, parecía desierta salvo por la presencia de los compradores. Cecilia avanzó resuelta y señaló a Clara un timbre sobre el mostrador. Era un timbre de latón reluciente, como aquellos que salían en los hoteles en las películas antiguas y que servían para avisar a los botones y descansaba junto a un cachivache enorme de bronce que recordaba vagamente a una caja registradora decimonónica. La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos azules, sin atreverse a mover ni un dedo.

- Tienes que pulsar, princesa.- Dijo Alberto a la pequeña. Susana casi estaba a punto de agarrarla de la mano y llevársela de allí cuando Clara alzó la mano con más resolución de la que su propia madre había previsto y apretó. La campanilla sonó con estridencia mientras los asistentes guardaban silencio.

- ¿Debería llamar otra vez? – Preguntó Susana, un poco nerviosa, después de más de medio minuto sin que nadie del establecimiento diera señales de vida.

- No.- Negó Cecilia.- Ya vendrán cuando les sea posible. Y así esperaron casi cinco minutos más, durante los cuales el pequeño Alberto se llevó a Clara hasta un espejo de medio cuerpo que reflejaba toda la tienda, excepto a ellos. Los niños reían moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que Clara alzó la mano hacia la superficie pulida.

-¡No!- Exclamó Alberto padre aferrando la mano de la niña.- Con los espejos mágicos siempre hay que ser prudente. ¿No has leído _Alicia a través del espejo_?

Clara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No seas exagerado. Para que un espejo pueda servir como evanescente es necesario que sea de cuerpo entero.- Exclamó Cecilia.

- ¿Evanescente? -. Susana no pudo evitar que se le escapara la exclamación, aunque no estaba segura de si realmente quería saber qué era eso.

-Para ir de un lado a otro a través de un espejo…- Y Cecilia, que podía haber explicado que se necesita un par de ellos y si se rompe uno el mago o bruja que se meta dentro del otro tiene un buen problema, decidió que, puesto que eran rarísimos los espejos evanescentes, mejor no aclarar mucho o Susana sufriría un infarto antes de que compraran la varita de Clara.

-Por lo que yo se, hay distintos tipos de espejos mágicos. En casa de Cecilia había uno que hablaba…- Alberto, en cambio, seguía haciendo comentarios tan campante, como si tal cosa no socavara el ánimo ya tambaleante de los padres de la niña.

-¡Ah! -. Miguel, el padre de Clara ahogó una expresión asombrada mientras Alberto seguía contando.

-Era como el de la bruja de _Blancanieves_… si ella se miraba y decía, por ejemplo, "_creo que tengo el rímel bien_", el espejo, que era la mar de impertinente, podía contestar "_no querida, se te ha corrido un milímetro en el extremo exterior del ojo derecho_"… tenía una voz la mar de chillona… ¿qué pasó con ese espejo, Ceci?

Cecilia dedicó una mirada reprobadora a su marido. Si seguía así, los padres de Clara saldrían corriendo. Iba a comentarle en tono ligero pero amenazador que el sofá del salón debía ser la mar de incómodo para pasar toda una noche en él cuando se escucharon pasos.

- Ya voy, ya voy.- Una voz masculina procedente de la trastienda hizo que todos, Alberto incluido, desviaran la atención hacia el interior del establecimiento y en consecuencia que Cecilia respirara aliviada.

- Efectivamente, es Marco Antonio Silvano.- Susurró Cecilia. Poco después aparecía un hombre todavía joven limpiándose las manos en un delantal. Era delgado, muy delgado, y muy alto, con un pelo castaño claro un poco largo y bastante revuelto, ojos saltones y orejas ligeramente picudas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Cecilia, ¡Qué placer verte por aquí! -. El hombre sonrió de una manera que no gustó del todo a Alberto.- Creo que me has traído a alguien nuevo, la campanilla del mostrador ha emitido un timbrazo que no teníamos registrado… a ver… ¡Ah, debes ser tu! –. Dijo mirando fijamente a Clara.- Y estos deben ser tus padres, bienvenidos a Descendientes de Sileno Silvano, fabricantes de varitas para magos. – Y con aquellas palabras el mago les tendió la mano de manera un tanto afectada.

- Hay otros fabricantes, pero ninguno realiza la diversidad y variedad que nosotros ofrecemos desde hace siglos. Porque ya se sabe, no es lo mismo una meiga que un cabalístico…

-¿Meiga? -. Murmuró el padre de Clara.- ¿Haylas?

-¿Cabalístico? – Hizo otro tanto la madre.

-¡Ah, hola! –. Ajeno a las cuitas de aquellos padres _muggles_, el mago acababa de reparar en la presencia del marido de Cecilia y le había saludado sin mucho entusiasmo. – Tu debes ser el afortunado que conquistó a Cecilia…- Después paseó la vista por el establecimiento hasta localizar al hijo de ambos que miraba fijamente un extraño objeto con agua dentro.

-Eso no es para jugar.- Exclamó el mago retirando el objeto y poniéndolo a buen recaudo en lo alto de un estante.

-¿Qué es? -. Preguntó el niño mirándolo fijamente.

-Este niño se te parece horrores, Cecilia, hasta tiene tus ojos… heredados de tu abuela Catalina, como te habrán dicho infinidad de veces… preciosos por cierto… eso, mi pequeño amigo, es una _clepsidra mágica retrotemporal._

-¿_Celepidra_?

-_Clepsidra._ Es uno de los primeros _giratiempos_.- Intervino Mencía. El mago reparó entonces en ella, hasta entonces en penumbra junto a una enorme estantería llena hasta el techo de libros polvorientos.

-Ah, aquí está la que faltaba para hacer las siete melodías del colgador de la puerta… Tu también debes ser una pequeña Pizarro. Me recuerdas a tu tía…

-¿A cual de todas? – Preguntó Mencía sorprendida mientras Alberto, sin disimular ni un ápice, ponía mala cara. Vale que sus hijos, desde el punto de vista de su pedigrí mágico, fueran _Pizarros_, como su madre. O hasta _Vilamaior_, como a veces se referían a los nietos por parte de la madre de Cecilia. Pero ¡Qué caramba! ¡Que él también había puesto su parte para que los cuatro estuvieran en el mundo, aunque fuera un _muggle_!.

- ¡Ah! -. Pero Alberto tuvo que dejar de pensar mal de Silvano porque, a la vez que Mencía preguntaba, la exclamación salía de la boca de Cecilia. Ella era, de los presentes, la única aparte de su hija que había entendido qué era aquello.

-¿Impresionada, Cecilia? – Exclamó Silvano con una media sonrisa.

-No puedo negarlo. Nunca había visto una…

-Un objeto raro, sin duda.- El mago volvió a tomarlo de la balda y se lo tendió para que lo pudiera observar mejor.

-Interesante, muy interesante.- Cecilia estuvo tentadísima de preguntar de dónde lo había sacado y cómo funcionaba, pero recordó que estaban allí por algo, así que no quiso entretener a Silvano y le devolvió la clepsidra. Silvano volvió a poner una expresión desencantada.

-Creí que te había impresionado de verdad…

-Y lo has hecho. Pero estamos aquí para que Clara adquiera su primera varita, creo que eso es más importante que satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-Si tu lo dices… bien, veamos.- Y mirando fijamente a Clara empezó a explicar…

- Todos los seres, animados o inanimados, participan de esa misteriosa energía que llamamos magia. Algunos, los magos y las brujas, perciben la magia exterior y la canalizan, permitiéndoles catalizar y acelerar cambios en el estado natural de las cosas que a priori parecerían imposibles. De vez en cuando surge esa sensibilidad por primera vez, aunque algunos creen que se trata simplemente de haber poseído un ancestro mágico…- El mago, con tono académico, expuso todo aquello de carrerilla dejando a la concurrencia, excepto a Cecilia, bastante boquiabiertos.

-Descendientes de Sileno Silvano. Más conocidos como Sileno Silvano o incluso 2S, somos el fabricante por antonomasia. Establecidos en la península con las legiones romanas, somos capaces de hacer varitas según distintos usos y tradiciones, y conservamos el mayor archivo mágico sobre los magos y brujas peninsulares…

Los padres de Clara se miraron asombrados.

-Lo que van a ver es un proceso solemne. Tiene mucho de aritmancia, incluso de cábala, pues habrá que medir al niño hasta entre las fosas nasales y efectuar cálculos complejos, con los cuales seremos capaces de determinar la combinación de madera y sustancia mágica más adecuada con una probabilidad del 99,9 por ciento... aunque a veces el 0,1 por ciento nos da sorpresas... ¿qué tal tu hermana, Cecilia? ¿Sigue en Italia?

-Está casada con un italiano.- Cecilia, en lugar de dirigirse a Silvano explicó a los padres de Clara, que casi seguro ignoraban completamente que Cecilia tenía una hermana menor.- Vive entre Roma, Milán y Madrid. Pero si, la mayor parte del tiempo está en Italia.

-Ella es de ese cero coma uno por ciento que a veces sorprende… hmmmm… no es del todo raro en vuestra familia… todavía recordamos de vez en cuando un caso en el siglo diez… pero bueno, volvamos a lo importante, Clara...

Cecilia sabía por qué había hecho aquel inciso Silvano. La varita de Almudena tradicionalmente había sido de abedul y crin de unicornio. Una combinación que había provocado no pocas bromas entre familiares y conocidos puesto que el abedul tiene fama de ser la madera del aprendiz y el unicornio tradicionalmente había significado la candidez. Novata y encima cándida, venía a querer decir según las leyendas populares. Y Almudena, que durante mucho tiempo había sido una chiquilla un tanto acomplejada y canija, tanto a nivel físico como brujil, se había sentido muchas veces especialmente dolida por aquellas bromitas tan manidas. Pero había acabado dejando salir una brujería poderosísima unida a una astucia que dejaba a Maquiavelo en pañales. Afortunadamente, su astucia solía limitarla a sus novelas. Pero el insospechado resultado había venido de la mano de que, cuando falleció su abuela, le dejó en herencia su varita, y la varita aceptó muy contenta a su nueva dueña, algo totalmente inusual. Aquella varita de la abuela de Cecilia, todavía educada en la magia por Tradiciones, era una varita sin tallar apenas, que parecía una rama directamente arrancada de un árbol. Estaba hecha de madera de tejo, un árbol que tenía casi tan mala fama como el saúco, porque se asociaba tanto a la vida como a la muerte, y rellena de escama de dragón pirenaico. Una combinación poco usual, una varita poco usual y una dueña que había llegado a su posesión de manera completamente inusual. Pero es que, Cecilia reflexionó, su hermana era una bruja poco usual.

-¿También es...? Me refiero al marido.- Murmuró Susana por decir algo. Porque Silvano había sacado una cinta métrica como las que usan los sastres y había empezado a medir mientras una pluma de color púrpura tomaba notas apresuradamente sobre un rollo largísimo de un papel la mar de extraño, para horror y espanto de la madre de la niña.

-No. Stefano es neurocirujano pediátrico.- Cecilia omitió que además era el próximo Conde Orsini, que ya era propietario de un porcentaje importante del Grupo Empresarial Osini de Milán, por lo que si trabajaba era realmente por pura vocación y amor al arte, y que había sido criado por una niñera mágica cuando sus padres fallecieron víctimas de una maldición. ¿Para qué asustar a Susana si esas cosas, como los espejos evanescentes, no eran lo habitual en un mundo ya de por si inusual? En el fondo, Cecilia concluyó para sí mientras la cinta métrica de Silvano medía la longitud de la oreja izquierda de Clara, un marido poco usual, aunque fuera muggle, para una hermana que también lo era. Tal para cual...

-Tres B… ¿Les has comentado las condiciones?

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Cecilia.

-Nada, nada… ¡Ah! ¡Esto ya está! Las condiciones son las siguientes: cinco euros por la apertura de la ficha, treinta por la confección de la varita y treinta más por el almacenaje del material de reposición durante dos años, al cabo de los cuales se renueva por otros dos, después a los cinco y cuando la bruja es mayor de edad, cada diez años…

-¿Apertura de ficha? ¿Almacenaje de material? – La madre de Clara podía estar desconcertada, pero había estudiado Administración y Dirección de Empresas, de manera que un listado de conceptos a facturar no le resultaban totalmente ajenos, aunque fueran tan _sui generis_.

-Se abre una ficha cuando se produce la primera adquisición. En ella se consigna el resultado de las verificaciones, la combinación de madera y sustancia mágica y dónde se guardan las mismas, almacenadas para sucesivas varitas…

-Las primeras varitas son infantiles, de baja potencia…- Intervino Cecilia. Marco Antonio Silvano asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Según crece el mago o la bruja, su capacidad de controlar y canalizar la magia también se incrementa, de manera que va necesitando varitas más potentes… de la misma combinación de maderas y sustancias, por supuesto. Los mejores resultados se consiguen si se trata siempre del mismo ejemplar de árbol y de criatura.

-De ahí que se almacene, para tener siempre disponible el material… además puede ocurrir que la varita se rompa por accidente y haya que reemplazarla…

-Eso es. Cecilia, hubiéramos hecho un estupendo equipo. Cuando se alcanza la edad adulta, en torno a los dieciocho años, la varita adquiere la combinación equilibrada definitiva, definida por cuatro parámetros. La longitud y grosor, la madera en cuestión y la sustancia interna. ¡Ah! Aquí está… - Y diciendo aquello extrajo una especie de tique de máquina registradora del enorme aparato de bronce que tenía a un lado del mostrador, en uno de cuyos cajoncitos se había depositado la cinta métrica perfectamente enrollada una vez hubo terminado de medir todo lo imaginable de la niña.

-No me gusta cómo te ha mirado.-Murmuró Alberto al oído de Cecilia mientras Silvano leía atentamente el papel.

-Pssss , en tiempos tonteó conmigo, pero de manera totalmente inofensiva… no creo que en el fondo le gustara realmente.

-Ya, ya. Tengo ojos en la cara y… ¿Se va?

Pero Alberto no continuó hablando porque Silvano desapareció tras la cortinilla que había detrás del mostrador, dejándolos allí con los ojos bien abiertos de asombro.

-Supongo que va a buscar las muestras de madera y sustancias…-Comentó Cecilia.

-El abuelo las tenía por aquí…

-Ya, pero Marco Antonio, en su lugar, ha puesto libros y giratiempos.

-¿Qué son los giratiempos?

-Mejor te lo explico luego…

Marco Antonio regresó con las manos cargadas de maderas y dos cajas, una reluciente y otra cochambrosa.

-Veamos. La señorita ofrece una combinación la mar de rara… alcornoque y pluma de cuervo mágico… a ver…- Y diciendo aquello abrió la caja cochambrosa, extrajo de ella una pluma negra etiquetada con un papelito amarillento y la metió en un trozo de madera alargado, que resultó estar hueco .- Tómala, querida, y sacúdela un poco.

Clara tomó la varita y la agitó. No ocurrió nada. Silvano comprobó el papelito con los resultados de las mediciones, le tendió dos o tres varitas más que tampoco funcionaron, hasta que finalmente se produjeron unas coloreadas chispitas. Entonces Silvano sonrió satisfecho y anotó el árbol – un alcornoque procedente de una dehesa de Badajoz – y los datos de la etiqueta de la pluma de cuervo, un animal procedente de Asturias. Después se excusó y desapareció tras la cortinilla para regresar poco después con una preciosa varita de veintidós centímetros de largo, ni un milímetro más, ni uno menos. Clara sonrió entonces de oreja a oreja, como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

- Muy bien, te la pondré en una cajita para que la guardes cuando no estés en clase… son sesenta y cinco euros. Admitimos Visa y Mastercard.

Los padres de Clara intercambiaron la enésima mirada de asombro en lo que iba de mañana. Aunque ciertamente hubiera sido peor si el sistema monetario hispano siguiera utilizando Reales de Vellón Mágicos y otras lindezas, al uso hasta mediados del siglo XIX, cosa por otra parte no del todo inusual en las sociedades mágicas, pues ahí estaban los ingleses, con sus galeones, sus knuts y sus sickles…

-Efectivo, vamos a pagar en efectivo...- Murmuró Miguel mientras sacaba del bolsillo la cartera.

-Perfectamente...- Marco Antonio cobró el importe y les entregó la cajita metida en una bolsa de plástico de color granate con el nombre del establecimiento en chillonas letras verdes. Lo de chillonas era literal, porque nada mas tomar la niña la bolsita se pusieron a cantar con una vocecilla estridente "¡Sileno Silvano! ¡Fabricante de varitas para magos!".

-En fin, Cecilia, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme, si alguna vez me buscas…- Marco Antonio se despidió especialmente de la bruja, recibiendo una descarada mirada por parte de Alberto, que de buena gana le hubiera contestado algo de no ser porque su mujer le enganchó por el brazo y tiró de él hacia el exterior.

-¡Qué morro! – Explotó Alberto una vez en la calle mientras Susana tomaba la bolsa y la metía apresuradamente en su bolso, empujándola hasta el fondo con la esperanza de que las vocecillas quedaran amortiguadas.

-No hagas caso, Marco Antonio bromeaba…

-No me lo ha parecido.

-Hazme caso, que lo conozco de hace muchos años… A Marco Antonio la única persona que le gusta de verdad es él mismo.- Y viendo que Alberto seguía un tanto serio, Cecilia le apretó el brazo cariñosamente y acercó la boca a su oído.- …además.- Dijo con un tono ligero.- nunca me han gustado las orejas un poco puntiagudas…

Alberto hubiera seguido protestando, más que nada para intentar conseguir un mimo adicional por parte de su mujer. Pero Mencía, que hasta el momento se había comportado estupendamente, le reclamó que cumpliera con lo prometido.

- ¿Vamos a Biblos ahora, papá?

-Lo prometido es deuda.- contestó Alberto.Y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la librería.

(_Continuará)_


	14. ¿Normalidad?

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**¿NORMALIDAD?**

_**Finales de abril**__** de 2010**_

-No creo que sea la mejor opción.

-Y ¿Puede saberse por qué no?

-Porque posiblemente le vayas a amargar la vida.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si lo creo, claro que lo creo. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

-Pues explícame por qué estás tan convencido, porque yo, la verdad, no lo entiendo.

Alberto suspiró y miró el reloj. Tenía que dar clase en una hora. Si no salía de casa inmediatamente casi seguro que llegaría tarde. Y ahí tenía a Cecilia con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente, muy seria y muy enrocada en su postura.

-Mira, Cecilia, ahora no tengo tiempo para hablarlo con la calma debida. Cuando vuelva esta tarde, lo discutimos más tranquilamente.

Cecilia le devolvió una mirada desafiante reveladora de que no estaba nada dispuesta a ceder ni un milímetro de su postura. Alberto volvió a suspirar, se puso la chaqueta y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla. Cecilia recibió su beso completamente impasible. Alberto salió de casa con bastantes malas pulgas encima. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ella y la experiencia le estaba dejando muy mal sabor de boca.

Todo había tenido su origen la semana anterior cuando Isabel, la mayor de sus hijas, había traído a casa un sobre cerrado que contenía sus resultados de las pruebas de nivel de conocimientos que la Comunidad de Madrid efectuaba entre todos los escolares de Tercero de Educación Secundaria, junto con una citación para sus padres con el psicólogo del centro.

Se trataba de una prueba que venía realizándose desde hacía ya varios años, cuando los resultados del Informe PISA de la Unión Europea sobre el nivel medio de los escolares de los países de Europa llevaban unos cuantos años haciendo salir los colores a la sociedad española. No tenía ningún tipo de valor académico, solamente orientativo del nivel educativo general en la Comunidad, por centros y por cada alumno. El resultado parcial – los veinte colegios con mejor puntuación total- se hacía público hasta en la prensa. Los resultados por centros se remitían a éstos y también a los padres de cada alumno. Como era orientativa había de todo, desde estudiantes que decidían hacerla muy mal para dejar al colegio en cuestión por los suelos hasta aquellos que se lo tomaban como una manera de probarse a sí mismos y averiguar su nivel. Para la inmensísima mayoría, era un trámite sin importancia, un engorro más.

Al parecer, Isabel se encontraba entre los segundos pues había obtenido unos resultados llamativos. Tan llamativos que el Director de Orientación Pedagógica, anteriormente conocido como el psicólogo del centro, había tirado de archivo, repasado datos y más datos y, finalmente, había convocado a sus padres para una reunión.

-En primer lugar, quiero felicitaros por los resultados de Isabel. Son magníficos. Está entre los treinta mejores alumnos de la Comunidad.

Alberto y Cecilia se miraron sorprendidos y, todo hay que decirlo, halagados y enorgullecidos de la mayor de sus retoños.

-Isabel siempre ha sido una niña de buenas notas...- continuó el psicólogo. Era verdad. Las dos mayores eran niñas de sobresalientes y notables. Isabel más de lo segundo que de lo primero mientras Mencía era al revés. No eran las primerísimas de la clase, pero siempre andaban más cerca que lejos de la cabeza.

- ... he estado repasando los resultados de los tests de C.I. que le hemos ido haciendo desde que empezó el colegio...- Dijo mientras rebuscaba en una carpetilla.- ... y ésta es la tendencia.- Y les tendió un folio con una tabla y un gráfico. Alberto tomó la hoja y contempló el contenido durante un momento. El pico más alto estaba al principio, en la Educación Infantil, los párvulos en sus tiempos; Por aquella época Isabel había desplegado habilidades dignas de un superdotado. Después había ido bajando poco a poco durante la Educación Primaria para estabilizarse alrededor de 110 – 120 en Primero de Secundaria. En definitiva, un C.I. normal tirando a alto. Alberto le pasó la hoja a Cecilia y miró al psicólogo.

-Una niña inteligente. Además es trabajadora. El resultado nos tendría que extrañar si hubiera sido una hecatombe.- Dijo Cecilia tras echar un vistazo rápido al folio.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que es inteligente y trabajadora.- Intervino el psicólogo.- Pero discrepo en cuanto a que no nos extrañe el resultado.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Cecilia.- ¿Qué tiene de raro que haya sacado una buena nota?

-No es simplemente una buena nota. Es un resultado demasiado bueno.

-¿Piensas que ha estado copiando? – Volvió a preguntar Cecilia. Esta vez el tono de su voz tenía un matiz distinto. Alberto la miró un tanto alarmado. Tras trece años de matrimonio, camino de catorce, más cuatro de noviazgo, conocía muy bien a su mujer. Cecilia se estaba poniendo en guardia y sacando las uñas para defender a su retoño de cualquier insinuación que no le pareciera suficientemente soportada.

-No. No creo en absoluto que haya copiado. Los profesores acaban sabiendo quien copia y quién no lo hace, y ella no lo ha hecho nunca. Así que es muy poco probable que decidiera estrenarse con la Prueba de Nivel, que ni siquiera tiene valor académico.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que posiblemente estemos ante el caso contrario.

-No te entiendo.- Dijo Cecilia.

-Quiere decir que piensa que Isabel saca habitualmente notas por debajo de su potencial- Intervino Alberto. El psicólogo asintió con la cabeza mientras Cecilia se quedaba a cuadros.

-Y ¿por qué, si puede saberse, has llegado a esa conclusión? – Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz tirando a gélido.

-Bueno. Hay alumnos que obtienen resultados por debajo de sus capacidades porque precisamente lo que quieren es pasar desapercibidos. Cuando llega el momento de la verdad, por ejemplo, en la Selectividad, echan el resto.

-¿Pasar desapercibidos? ¿Por qué?

-Para sentirse aceptados.

-¿Aceptados? Me parece que estamos insinuando unos problemas de adaptación que Isabel no tiene.

-Precisamente.

-Cecilia, Jose quiere decir que a veces los niños detectan que si sacan buenas notas los demás niños los podrían rechazar.

-Justamente. Creo que no saca mejores notas porque no quiere, posiblemente para que no la dejen de lado.

-¡A mi jamás me rechazaron por sacar buenas notas! ¡Y si quieres saber lo que yo sacaba no tienes más que tirar de archivo!

-Tranquila, Cecilia.- Dijo el psicólogo. Ella le devolvió una mirada furibunda, la primera de muchas que aquel asunto iba a hacerle generar. ¿Quién se había creído que era para decirle que se calmara o se dejara de calmar? – Tu personalidad no es la de tu hija. Seguramente a ti nunca te preocupó el rechazo escolar.

-¡Ni se me pasó por la cabeza! ¡Y me parece que a Isabel tampoco!

Llegados a ese punto, Alberto extendió el brazo y puso su mano sobre la de Cecilia. Temía que se lanzara a la yugular del psicólogo. O peor, que lo convirtiera en sapo.

Aquella reunión terminó con una Cecilia desconcertada, un Alberto sumido en sus pensamientos y dos padres bastante disgustados. Muy a pesar de Alberto, que era partidario de resolver cómo iban a manejar el tema antes de ver a su hija mayor al regreso del colegio, no volvieron a hablar de ello hasta horas mas tarde, cuando regresaron de sus respectivos trabajos. Y ahí fue cuando la grieta entre las opiniones de ambos se hizo más profunda.

-Si la niña tiene capacidad para mas, entonces deberíamos exigirle mas.- Soltó Cecilia muy convencida.

-¿No te parece que ya tiene bastante en su propia bandeja?

-El cerebro tiene un comportamiento similar al muscular, si no se ejercita, se atrofia.

-Pero precisamente, está usando el coco. Si hubiera dejado de hacerlo…

-Es muy cómodo vivir de las rentas, pero la vida no es así.- Cecilia interrumpió a su marido.

-No me estás escuchando.

-Porque estás diciendo tonterías.

-¿Mamá?

-Ahora no puedo, Isabel, estoy hablando con tu padre.

La niña se marchó en silencio mientras Alberto miraba a su mujer alucinado. Esa no era su Cecilia, que se la habían cambiado.

-¿No deberías haberla escuchado? A lo mejor venía a preguntar sobre nuestra reunión en el colegio... Murmuró Alberto casi con prevención.

-Hablaré con ella cuando acabemos la discusión.- Contestó Cecilia en un tono muy seco.

-Entonces es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento. Los niños ya están todos en casa. Podrían oírnos.- Alberto, abatido, había sido partidario de resolver el tema antes de enfrentar las preguntas de la niña, pero era evidente que Cecilia se había instalado en una postura intransigente y habría que esperar mejores circunstancias.

Afortunadamente, Isabel no preguntó. Desafortunadamente, tampoco hubo otro momento apto para discutir aquello durante el resto de la tarde. Por la noche, aunque ya estaban demasiado agotados para seguir con el tema, Alberto intentó llegar a una entente.

-Tiene doce años, se está haciendo mayor, va a más clases que el resto de sus compañeras y encima no puede hablar sobre ello...

Pero Cecilia insistía en que, si Isabel era capaz de más, había que exigir más. Hasta que Alberto llegó a un punto de hastío y contestó de una manera cortante.

-¿Quieres que no tenga amigas? ¿Qué se pase los años de colegio, hasta que se meta de cabeza en vuestro mundo sintiéndose aislada y triste?

-Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

-En cuanto acabáis el colegio os sumergís en vuestra burbuja y si te he visto, no me acuerdo. ¿Cuánto hace que no ves a tus amigas del colegio? Inés no cuenta, puesto que es mi hermana.

Cecilia no contestó inmediatamente. Se estaba poniendo roja. No quería soltar un improperio por lo que se lo empezó a pensar antes de contestar. No fue buena idea, porque Alberto interpretó su silencio como la renuncia a su turno de réplica y continuó con la pesada carga dialéctica.

-Y total, para lo que os sirven las notas de bachillerato y la Selectividad...

Cecilia se lo quedó mirando dolida, y acabó cediendo a regañadientes.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces...

En realidad, comprendía por dónde iban los razonamientos de Alberto. Una vez llegados al final de la etapa escolar, cuando los chavales normales y corrientes discutían ilusionados por dónde querían encaminar sus pasos profesionales, los chicos mágicos tenían que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decían. Porque aunque estaban en las mismas, su futuro ahora se orientaba de manera diferente, y al final siempre acababas mintiendo más o menos, y la mentira daba lugar al distanciamiento. Cecilia dijo a sus amigas que estudiaría Derecho por la Universidad a Distancia, noticia que las sorprendió muchísimo, y después dijo que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una empresita de su tía. Otros decían que se iban a otra ciudad, o incluso a otro país. Aparecían por el examen de Selectividad más por cubrir las apariencias que por otra cosa, porque el sistema mágico tenía sus propios procedimientos. Y si construías sobre una mentira, al final lo mejor era alejarse poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer, so pena de que te pillaran en una incongruencia, te pidieran aclaraciones y acabaran rechazándote de plano por ocultar a saber qué cosa a los que se habían creido tus amigos.

Alberto la besó en la mejilla antes de meterse en la cama, intentado volver a instalar el equilibrio entre ellos, pero Cecilia estaba demasiado afectada como para reaccionar. Iba en contra de sus principios dormirse habiéndole retirado la palabra a su marido por lo que le devolvió un beso. Pero era de compromiso. Alberto lo dio por bueno puesto que tampoco quería hurgar mas en la herida. Aquella noche Cecilia durmió acurrucada en un extremo de la cama, sin rozar ni una vez a su marido, cosa extrañísima en ella, que siempre acababa, como mínimo, metiendo uno de sus pies bajo su pierna.

Por la mañana, la dinámica casera de una familia de seis miembros disimuló la tensión que seguía latente entre los padres, aunque ellos eran bien conscientes de que existía. En un cambio de clase, Alberto llamó a su mujer.

-¿Estás bien?

-No.- Contestó ella lacónicamente. Alberto escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Cecilia, no pretendía herirte. Solamente quería que pensaras en tu hija y en estos años, que pasan rápido y tienen sus momentos difíciles...

-Mira, Alberto, no me tienes que explicar cuál es la educación de mi hija porque me la se. Te recuerdo que yo he pasado por ello.

-Precisamente, Ceci. Para mi fueron unos años irrepetibles, y supongo que para ti también y...

-Mira, ahora no puedo volver sobre ese tema contigo. Estoy en las Azores en una reunión...

-¿Estás en las Azores? ¡No sabía nada!

-En principio era en Lisboa, pero cuando he llegado al Ministerio me he encontrado con que habían cambiado a Azores...

-Pero... hasta las Azores no te puedes aparecer...

-No.- Alberto escuchó un suspiro ahogado.- Tenían listo un traslador. Lo que quiere decir que no volveré a Madrid hasta las cinco y media, que es cuando tienen prevista la vuelta. Estaré en casa entre seis y seis y media.

-Ya...

-Dile a Isabel lo que estimes más oportuno. Tengo que dejarte para volver a la reunión.

-Ceci… te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Alberto.

Cecilia colgó el teléfono algo más tranquila aunque no del todo. Le había herido constatar que era verdad lo que Alberto decía. Poco a poco, por mucho que persiguieras y anhelaras ser normal, acababas por claudicar y sumergirte en el reducto social creado por y para los que eran como tu. ¿Tenía entonces algún sentido intentar ser como los demás? ¿No sería entonces mejor aislarse desde antes del comienzo de la adolescencia, como hacían los ingleses? Cecilia jamás había pensado que llegaría a sopesar aquella opción como aceptable, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con sus cuitas. Pero el trabajo la demandaba. No era el momento de meditar sobre semejante cuestión, así que volvió a la reunión resignada. Poco podía imaginar que los problemas con su prole no habían hecho más que comenzar.

Su móvil se puso a vibrar frenético un par de horas después. Cecilia miró la pantalla con fastidio para descubrir con horror que la llamada procedía del colegio muggle de los niños. Pidió disculpas y, como un resorte, se levantó de la silla y descolgó mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

-Mencía se caído en clase de balonmano. Parece que tiene un brazo roto...

Casi todo el aplomo de Cecilia se vino abajo. ¡Encima estaba en las Azores!

-Esto... ahora estoy fuera de Madrid... Voy a intentar localizar a alguien de la familia para que se acerque... ahora te llamo...

Nerviosa, miró el reloj y descartó llamar a Alberto porque estaría justamente dando clase. Pensó primero en sus padres, y ya iba a marcar cuando recordó que su hermana estaba en Madrid.

-¿Almudena? ¿Estás ocupada?

-Pues no. Estamos en un parque con los niños. Como hace un día estupendo...

-Vale. Escucha, estoy en las Azores en una reunión y me acaban de llamar del colegio porque parece que Mencía se ha roto un brazo.- Cecilia cortó el discurso de su hermana y, como siempre, se fue directa al grano.

-¿Quieres que me ocupe?-. Almudena, que la conocía igual de bien que Alberto, enseguida se hizo cargo.

-Si no te resulta mucho trastorno...

-No. Estamos bastante cerca. Y ya tengo a los niños suficientemente rebozados de arena. Ahora mismo vamos.

Cecilia suspiró aliviada. Almudena podría llevar a Mencía al hospital mágico, y su marido, que era un médico muggle, vestir la cosa para que no pareciera una fractura.

-Llámame en cuanto sepas algo ¿vale?

-Vale.

Almudena colgó el móvil, se levantó del banco, asió la silla doble y se dirigió hacia el cuadrado de arena donde Stefano, su marido, tenía sentados a sus mellizos, ambos equipados con palas, cubos y demás enseres para jugar con la arena.

-No, no no....- Estaba diciendo Stefano a su hija.- La arena no se come... ¡Eh! ¡Tu tampoco te la comas!

-Claro, se le ha ocurrido a su hermana y él tiene que probar también...

Stefano sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Me temo que no tenemos más remedio. Pon a los niños en la silla, _porfa,_ mientras yo recojo los juguetes y te cuento.

Almudena y Stefano llegaron a la puerta del colegio a la vez que el padre de ella. José Ignacio era un mago que se dedicaba a la fabricación de pociones en la empresa familiar. Y como muchos de los preparados pertenecían a la Espagiria, es decir, a una especialidad mágica próxima a la alquimia, a menudo tenía que trabajar a horas intespectivas, como había ocurrido la noche anterior. El pobre brujo, que venía bostezando, se hizo cargo de los mellizos mientras la menor de sus hijas y su yerno italiano entraban en el colegio.

-¿Tu has estudiado aquí? Parece un poco tétrico...

-Un día te contaré la historia de este edificio... buenos días.

Tuvieron suerte de que les atendiera una profesora que también lo había sido de Almudena durante sus tiempos escolares.

-¿Es el primero?- Preguntó sonriente con la vista puesta en la tripa que Almudena, embarazada de cinco meses, empezaba a lucir.

-El tercero. Tenemos unos mellizos.- No quiso aclarar que los niños tan sólo tenían diez meses porque empezaba a hartarse de ciertos comentarios relativos a la prisa que ella y Stefano se habían dado en aumentar su familia. ¡Qué fácil era opinar en materias ajenas! Nadie sabía como ella el calvario por el que Stefano había pasado durante muchos años por culpa de una bruja que vivió dos siglos atrás.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien!...

Ella les condujo hasta la enfermería, donde Mencía, en chándal y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se aferraba el brazo como si se le fuera a caer al suelo, y convenció a la enfermera de que se trataba de la tía de la niña y por tanto podía hacerse cargo de ella.

-Todo apunta a que está roto.- Dijo la enfermera.- Voy a daros el parte para que la llevéis al hospital del seguro escolar... es el San Rafael...

-Hmmmm. Puede que no lo esté.- Murmuró Stefano. La enfermera levantó la cabeza del papel.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Creo que lo ha movido ligeramente. A ver, Mencía, ¿Puedes hacer _así_?

Mencía consiguió elevar un par de centímetros el brazo mientras Stefano asentía.

-Mire, es su responsabilidad pero yo la llevaría al hospital...- Comenzó a protestar la enfermera.

-Por supuesto.

Media hora más tarde los tres estaban en el hospital mágico, aguardando turno, mientras el padre de Almudena se sentaba en la terraza de La Abadía 51 con el cochecito de los mellizos, una cervecería que no llevaba demasiado tiempo abierta en el barrio mágico pero se había hecho popular por tener una larguísima barra llena de grifos de los que se tiraba cerveza de abadía de cincuenta y una clases diferentes, tal y como rezaba el cartel de la entrada.

-Es una fractura del tendón, si no me equivoco.- Dijo la medimaga que les atendió en Traumatología Mágica.- Lo mejor es que le hagan una resonancia en un hospital muggle para confirmar. Si es así, os propondrán una pequeña intervención quirúrgica para soldarlo. Se hace con anestesia local y con endoscopia. Es lo mejor.

Si bien el diagnóstico de la medimaga no sorprendió en absoluto a Stefano, puesto que él era neurocirujano pediátrico, Almudena se quedó a cuadros. ¿Recomendar la medicina muggle? ¿Desde cuando? Encima, su tía Amaia, que era sanandora, estaba en Japón acompañando al tío Fernando, chef de renombre, en una especie de convención internacional de cocineros. Y a la prima Lucía, que había seguido los pasos profesionales de su madre, le había dado por largarse a trabajar una temporada a Londres. Mientras Stefano recogía los papeles para el hospital muggle, Almudena salió de la consulta y sacó el móvil. Había decidido llamar a Lucía.

-S...¿sí?

-¿Lucía? ¿Te he despertado?

-Hola, Almudena. Si. Tuve guardia ayer en San Mungo...

-Lo siento. Mira, es que pasa lo siguiente...

Almudena no perdió el tiempo en preguntas corteses y fue al grano, como lo hubiera hecho Cecilia. Quería que alguien de la familia le confirmara que era correcto lo de la remisión al hospital muggle. Para su asombro, Lucía se mostró conforme.

-Verás, en materia de fracturas es una cosa. Pero cuando hablamos de roturas de fibras o de tendones es otra muy distinta. Podemos recuperarlas con masajes y rehabilitación, acompañadas de pociones, pero es mucho más lento que la medicina muggle.... _adios_...

-Perdona ¿qué es lo último que me has dicho?- Almudena preguntó sorprendida. Como muchas personas cuya vista no es perfecta, ella había desarrollado un agudísimo sentido del oído para compensar. Estaba segura de haber escuchado una especie de "chuik" que para ella era un beso y un _adios_ en un susurro procedente de una voz masculina.

-Que te fíes de la medimaga y la lleves al hospital muggle...

Así que, otra hora después, Almudena y Stefano estaban de nuevo en una consulta, con la niña. Le hicieron una resonancia y el diagnóstico fue lo que había previsto la medimaga.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora, será cosa de poco tiempo...

Almudena dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Stefano.

-Voy a llamar a sus padres...-. Dijo él.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Sus tíos. Yo soy hermana de su madre...

Stefano consiguió contactar con Alberto, que dijo que estaría allí en lo que el taxi tardara en llevarlo, y después hablo con Roma. Un colega traumatólogo infantil también le dijo que, en su opinión, era lo correcto. Y mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Una hora después, estaban operando el tendón de Mencía. Realmente fueron amables, porque una vez que Stefano se identificó como neurocirujano pediátrico, lo dejaron asistir a la operación. En realidad, se pasó el tiempo dando ánimos y tranquilizando a su muy mágica sobrina por parte de su mujer.

Mientras, Almudena y Alberto hablaban. Primero comentaron lo que le había ocurrido a Mencía. Al parecer, una niña la había agarrado de mala manera mientras jugaban un partido de balonmano. Mencía había caído al suelo retorcida, con el resultado final que ahí tenían. Después, Alberto comentó por encima el asunto de Isabel.

-¿No habéis pensado que igual ella se esforzó especialmente? Quiero decir, que hizo un esfuerzo especial para una ocasión especial, algo que no se puede pedir todos los días...

-No lo hemos considerado porque el psicólogo no nos lo ha enfocado así, sino más bien como si fuera un hecho que Isabel es más lista de lo que parece.

-Creo que a mi me pasaba un poco de eso. Sabía que podía sacar mejores notas, pero en mi caso no es que no quisiera, es que me bloqueaba.

-¿Te bloqueabas?

-No se si me recuerdas con trece o catorce años, pero tenía muchos complejos. Era la más baja de la clase y fui la última en entrar en la pubertad. En realidad, creo que me he seguido viendo como un retaco hasta hace nada.

-No eres un retaco.

-No, pero mi hermana y mi madre son más altas que yo. En fin, ¿y sus clases de magia? ¿Qué resultados tiene?

- Pues creo que igual que en colegio. No es mala, más bien tirando a buena. Tiene sus asignaturas que le gustan más que otras... o se le dan mejor o peor...

- O sea, sigue sacando buenas notas, no os da demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, es una buena hermana mayor, tiene sus amigas que además son niñas majas... yo que Cecilia, en lugar de quejarme, estaría muy contenta. Al fin y al cabo, nadie es perfecto.

-Es lo que le digo. Pero tu hermana no parece querer escucharme...

No siguieron hablando del tema porque salió Mencía con el brazo en cabestrillo, acompañada por su tío y por el médico, muy satisfecho de la operación.

Por la tarde, Cecilia llegó a casa pálida. Estaba cansada tras una jornada de trabajo agotadora, le dolía la espalda y, lo que era peor, le dolía el alma. Porque Cecilia estaba enamorada de Alberto y para ella era devastador haber discutido con él. No podía recordar otra como aquella y esa constatación le produjo vértigo.

En el fondo, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, le daba la razón a Alberto. Lo mejor que podían hacer era felicitarla por los resultados y, en su caso, insinuar que tenía a su alcance cualesquiera estudios que se propusiera. Pero ella seguía dolida. Cecilia nunca había experimentado semejante situación, al menos con tanta intensidad. Y meditaba todas aquellas cosas cuando apareció la aludida. Isabel la miró casi con aprensión, murmuró un hola rápido y a continuación desapareció camino de su cuarto donde se refugió.

Una hora después, Almudena llamó a su hermana.

- Verás, Ceci, tu hija mayor me ha llamado por teléfono hará una media hora.

- ¿Isabel? ¿Por qué te ha incordiado?

-No te sulfures. Está bastante nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que lleváis unos días que os peleáis constantemente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿De donde ha sacado esa niña esa tontería?

-Tiene doce años. Los adolescentes, por si ya no te acuerdas, se vuelven hipersensibles…

-¡Acabáramos! ¡En cuanto cuelgue...!

-En cuanto cuelgues te pido que no te lances a interrogarla o a pedirle explicaciones de por qué me ha llamado. Ya tiene bastante con la angustia que está viviendo para que encima llegue su madre hecha una furia a pedirle cuentas de nada.

-¡Almudena!

-Cecilia, eres mi hermana y te quiero. Y precisamente por eso te he llamado y te lo estoy contando. Isabel está estresada. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la dichosa prueba de conocimientos...

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Eso no viene al caso. Si fuera mi hija, la felicitaría.

Cecilia colgó el teléfono perpleja. Ahí estaba Almudena, la menor, la de la vida fácil y regalada, la que no tenía de momento que lidiar con adolescentes, dándole lecciones educativas. ¡A ella! Y ya empezaba a sentir cómo subía su nivel de enfado con su hermana cuando vio a Cristina, la pequeña, tropezar y caer. Y como si fuera a cámara lenta vio cómo estampaba las narices en una pata de la mesa. Cecilia, que habitualmente desplegaba buenos reflejos mágicos, se encontró bloqueada y fue incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. La niña prorrumpió en un llanto desconsolado mientras ella corría a verificar que no se había roto nada.

Transcurrieron unos minutos agobiantes hasta que el ruido revelador de una llave en la cerradura de la calle anunció que Alberto llegaba a casa. Cristina se zafó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a refugiarse en los de su padre, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Qué te ha pasado, mi bebé!

-Pupaaaa.... aquí......

-Se ha dado de narices con la pata de la mesa...- Explicaba su hijo Alberto bastante cariacontecido.- No llores, Cristina.- Añadía pegado a la pernera del pantalón de su padre.

Aberto calmó a la niña mientras Cecilia los miraba compungida. Poco después la que apareció llorosa fue Mencía. Los calmantes estaban dejando de hacer efecto y la niña tenía dolores. Además de no saber muy bien qué postura tomar para estar cómoda. Alberto mantuvo la calma, buscó la poción analgésica que, en previsión, les habían entregado a Almudena y Stefano en el hospital mágico aquella mañana y después, bajo la cariacontecida mirada de las dos mayores, decidió cambiar la cama de sitio para que, pegada a la pared, pudiera ponerse de lado ayudada por unas almohadas, aunque para mover los muebles buscó el concurso de Cecilia y alguno de sus encantamientos levitatorios.

Al final del día, Alberto, como si fuera mamá gallina, iba metiendo a los cuatro niños en sus camas y deseándoles buenas noches. Cecilia tuvo la sensación de que sus hijos huían de ella, cosa explicable porque había estado de muy mal humor y en esas condiciones generalmente acababa siendo bastante cortante.

Cuando Alberto apareció en el salón tras haber acostado a los cuatro ella no pudo más y se le abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa, Ceci?

-¿Y me lo preguntas tu? Pasa que sin ti todo lo hago mal.

Alberto la estrechó contra sí.

-Eso no es verdad. Tu eres el motor de esta casa.

-Todo lo he hecho mal. Los niños lo han notado.

-Has estado un poco terca. Pero todos nos equivocamos.

-¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

-Nunca he estado enfadado contigo, Cecilia.

Ella suspiró y permaneció en silencio unos segundos mas. Pronto sacó a relucir otra de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Debemos hablar con Isabel? Me refiero a eso de que piensa que tenemos un montón de desavenencias...

-No. Bastará con que vea que sus padres están como siempre. Es muy lista. Pero tal vez deberías llamar a tu hermana...

- Tienes razón, debería disculparme. He estado bastante cortante con ella.

Un rato después, Cecilia se encerró en el dormitorio del matrimonio para poder hablar con calma. Almudena escuchó pacientemente, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella llamada. Y cuando Cecilia se había desahogado del todo, pasó a hablar de otras cosas.

-¿Sabes? Me pareció que Lucía estaba con alguien... con un hombre.

-¿Y?

-Pues que, según decía, acababa de despertarse...

-Creí que salía con el primo Javier.

-Y yo. Pero resulta que uno se ha largado de excursión arqueológica y la otra ha salido disparada a Londres sin dar mayores explicaciones...

-Pues no se... y si te soy sincera, ahora estoy demasiado cansada para pensar sobre ello...

No, Cecilia no estaba para pensar en los ligues de Lucía, ni en las escapadas en plan Indiana Jones de Javier. Mas bien estaba pensando una cosa: que ella le había quitado a Alberto la posibilidad de tener unos hijos _normales_.

El la encontró sentada en la cama, con el teléfono entre las manos y una expresión devastada.

-¿Crees que en lugar de un privilegio, ser mágico es una lacra?

-Supongo que habrá de todo. Yo no me enamoré de ti por ser mágica. Tu fuiste sincera y valiente y me lo dijiste bien pronto. Y lo asumí consciente de que mis hijos podían salir así.... ea, Ceci, no le des más vueltas. Lo que importa es que tu seas feliz. Y que los niños lo sean, decidan lo que decidan hacer en el futuro.

Cecilia suspiró.

-Tu eres quien me hace feliz.

Alberto sonrió y la estrechó aún con mas fuerza.

-Y tu me haces feliz a mi.

Y Cecilia respiró hondo y pensó que era muy afortunada por tenerlo a su lado.


	15. Bonus Tres

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**BONUS - 3**

**Sobre ****la Sorgexpansión: Fabricación de Varitas (puesto que Revitaa me ha preguntado sobre ello)**

El único fabricante de varitas que vemos en acción en el canon es Ollivander. Primero lo encontramos vendiendo su varita a Harry, para lo cual lo mide hasta entre las fosas nasales, aunque no sabemos para qué, puesto que ni siquiera consulta las mediciones. Se limita, cuando la cinta métrica termina, a ir a por cajas y cajas y mas cajas para que Harry vaya probando. En cuanto a cómo hace las varitas, pues no tenemos idea. Solo sabemos que llevan madera de determinados árboles especialmente aptos (identificables sobre todo porque hay unos bichos mágicos a los que les gusta vivir en ellos) y una sustancia mágica, y que él emplea tres.

Sabemos que hay otros fabricantes. Gregorovich ha hecho la varita de Krum. Un buen fabricante, aunque Ollivander no comparte sus métodos, luego de ahí se infiere que no todos los fabricantes hacen del mismo modo las varitas.

Y también hay otras formas de elegir varita, puesto que Fleur tiene una con un pelo de su abuela veela dentro, luego ella debió llevarlo al fabricante francés para que se la hiciera ex profeso.

Como veis, con este canon la puerta para inventar un fabricante que opera de manera distinta está abierta de par en par. Y precisamente por ahí me he colado yo.

Para determinar la varita óptima para un niño mágico hispano, Silvano comienza como Ollivander: midiendo. Pero a diferencia del mago inglés, él introduce las mediciones en un aparato extraño de bronce que tiene sobre el mostrador. El aparato produce una especie de tique que informa a Silvano del tipo de árbol, la sustancia y las medidas aproximadas de la varita.

Las mediciones se enmarcan dentro de la aritmancia. Hubo mucho debate entre fans sobre qué era ese tipo de magia, hasta que Rowling dijo que era adivinación mediante números. Claro, si la adivinación en general es poco precisa, una se pregunta qué hace Hermione en clase de aritmancia... Bueno, dejando ese tipo de divagaciones a un lado, la aritmancia puede servir para otros propósitos: por ejemplo, para adivinar qué tipo de varita le viene bien a un mago (otra de las aplicaciones de la aritmancia en el potterverso Sorgexpandido es que sirve de iniciación a la Cábala. Y la Cábala se usa para muchas cosas, incluida la Alquimia). Pero dejemos ésto a un lado, que no es cosa de irse por las ramas...

Silvano, leídos los resultados de la medición, busca los canutos de varitas que están a medio fabricar, de la madera y más o menos el tamaño indicado, y las sustancias. Los canutos están huecos y abiertos por los extremos, de manera que va probando con ellos metiendo las sustancias dentro. Cuando llega a la combinación canuto-sustancia, la varita, o mejor, la protovarita, manifiesta su conformidad de la manera habitual. Ahí es dónde podemos decir que elige al mago. Entonces Silvano entra en el taller y remata la varita: esto es, la cierra por los extremos y añade o quita un poco de madera para alcanzar el tamaño exacto. Ahora las varitas están más homogeneizadas, pero cuando había magia por Tradiciones a unos les gustaba mas "natural" (más parecida a una rama de árbol) mientras que otros la preferían más "tallada", con mango, decoración...

Una vez determinada la combinación óptima, en una caja nueva escribe en el exterior los datos del mago y guarda dentro madera del mismo árbol y sustancia mágica suficiente para reponer las varitas.

Las varitas de los niños mágicos hispanos son infantiles, de menor potencia. Cuando van creciendo Silvano abre la varita por un extremo y mete más sustancia. O añade mas capa de madera, o ambas cosas, hasta que se llega a la varita del mago adulto, que viene determinada por unos parámetros fijos: la sustancia y la cantidad de la misma, el árbol y las dimensiones de longitud y grosor.

Cecilia, por ejemplo, tiene dos varitas, por aquello de que en la lidia doméstica diaria podría rompérsele una. Son idénticas. Personalmente, ella se encuentra ligeramente más cómoda con una de ellas, pero es algo muy sutil, subjetivo en gran medida (esto está inspirado en cierta madre de familia que conozco que cuando el primer bebé le enganchó las gafas por la patilla y las deshizo tomó la decisión de tener siempre dos pares).

Para el nombre del fabricante tomé primero Silvano, el nombre de un diosecillo romano protector de los bosques y los árboles, por aquello de los árboles mágicos. Y para el nombre, Sileno, que en alguna de sus acepciones se considera el equivalente griego (aunque no es la más conocida, en la cual se le representa permanentemente borracho... en fin). Después me he dado cuenta de que encaja en esa particular tendencia que parecen tener de denominar las cosas de manera un tanto críptica usando un número y una letra (el 3M, 2S, la 3B...).

**Sobre la familia mágica española por antonomasia**

Elegí con mucho cuidado el nombre del marido de Cecilia. Una pista nos la da Floriana cuando le dice "tienes nombre de alquimista". En efecto, durante siglos la alquimia se consideró una ciencia-magia aceptable, respetable y hasta mística, pues además de transmutar los metales en oro perseguía un cambio interior hacia una persona mejor. En este contexto se sitúa un hombre del mundo real, San Alberto Magno, que fue un reputado alquimista. En la sorgexpansión es el patrono de los magos (en otra ocasión hablaré de los magos y la religión), el mayor alquimista después de Salomón.

Alberto es un muggle, no hace magia, pero sí conjura a diario la que, según Rowling, es la más poderosa de todas las magias, el amor. Amor por sus padres y hermanos (tiene una hermana, Inés, de la edad de Cecilia y amiga del colegio, y un hermano más pequeño, Rodrigo, que vive en Bruselas), por su mujer, por sus hijos... Equilibra las aristas de la personalidad de Cecilia y la ancla al mundo real. Es cariñoso, afable y tranquilo (excepto cuando está viendo el fútbol). Y se considera un hombre muy afortunado.

Alberto no tiene un físico especialmente atractivo. "No es alto ni bajo" (debe medir 1,79 ó 1,80, altura que entre los chicos en España se ha vuelto bastante "corriente" mientras que Cecilia mide alrededor de 1,75), tiene la cara ancha, la barbilla redonda, los ojos y el pelo marrón oscuro y con rizos. Es más bien ancho de caderas y con tendencia a echar tripa. El contrapunto es ella, que podría haberse dedicado a modelo. Físicamente, están inspirados en una pareja de amigos real (aunque ella es rubia). Porque un tío aparentemente corriente ¿por qué no se va a llevar de calle a la más guapa?

De sus cuatro hijos, Isabel es la que se lleva más mezcla de ambos desde el punto de vista físico. Tiene el pelo y los ojos de su madre y la frente, la nariz y la barbilla de su padre. Ahora mismo mide 1,73, y mientras su madre es una belleza clásica, ella apunta a una belleza más "moderna". Mencía tiene la cara más alargada, como su madre, los ojos marrón claro y el pelo castaño oscuro muy liso. Cristina es una copia en pequeño de su padre con una excepción: es muy grande. Los cuatro adoran a su padre y lo admiran. Muchas veces precisamente porque es un muggle.

Isabel posee una gran inteligencia emocional y es muy empática, cosa además acentuada porque ahora mismo es una adolescente. Percibe muy bien los cambios de humor de su madre, a pesar de que ella es muy poco expresiva. Es muy responsable con sus hermanos (aunque aparente otra cosa). Empieza a germinar en ella, aunque de momento vagamente, cierta vocación profesional totalmente muggle.

Mencía sería capaz de pasar los tests de admisión en Mensa. Tiene una gran visión espacial y las dotes para las matemáticas de su padre. A veces dice que le gustaría ser arquitecto, otras se pasa a la ingeniería mágica... y alguna vez dice que cantante.

Alberto es el mas nervioso, el que escribe con peor letra, colorea saliéndose de los bordes y se desconcentra con mas facilidad. Se pelea mucho con sus hermanas mayores, probablemente para reafirmar su condición de chico, y adora a su hermana pequeña. Le cuenta todo a su padre y le encanta que su madre le achuche (porque a pesar de lo trasto que es, es muy cariñosón). Cuando sea mayor quiere tener muchos niños y vivir en una casa junto al mar, con dos pisos y toboganes de tubo para que los niños bajen al piso de abajo sin usar las escaleras.

En cuanto a Cecilia, me la inventé porque necesitaba a alguien que eclipsara a Almudena. La hermana pequeña era en principio casi casi una versión actualizada de su abuela Sara, el primer personaje sorgexpandido que creé, y que casi se me volvió (al menos en mis notas) carismático y medio marysue. Pero Almudena, con muchas de las virtudes y habilidades de su abuela (y también de su madre) y hasta un marcado parecido físico (aunque es mas menuda) se sentía eclipsada y bloqueada. Necesitaba motivos para ello, y así uno de esos rutilantes astros que la eclipsaban (eso si, sin querer), fue su exitosa hermana mayor. Los nombres de ambas no tengo ni idea de por qué los escogí. Me vinieron a la cabeza. Probablemente porque no son corrientes pero a la vez son suficientemente tradicionales.

Los padres de ambas, José Ignacio y Ana, son primos. Crecieron tratándose muchísimo y llevándose a matar. Las dos salidas naturales era que o bien acabaran odiándose cordialmente o que se enamoraran apasionadamente. Lo más probable era lo primero, pero ocurrió lo segundo. Aparentemente discuten mucho, pero lo que realmente ocurre es que emplean un alto nivel de ironía en sus conversaciones, lo que puede parecer otra cosa para un extraño. De hecho, durante años tuvieron perpleja a Almudena, que no podía entender aquella dinámica. Ahora ella, sin pretenderlo, la reproduce a menudo con Stefano (aunque en menor escala).

Y hasta aquí, los bonus...

... nos veremos pronto.


	16. La Cuadratura del Círculo

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LA CUADRATURA DEL CÍRCULO**

_**Abril - mayo de 2010**_

Aquel domingo de finales de abril toda la familia se había levantado algo mas tarde y los gritos y las prisas de los días laborables habían sido sustituidos por una rutina mucho más pausada, aunque no exenta de la carga que suponen cuatro niños y dos adultos.

Alberto, tan solo con el pantalón del pijama, intentaba afeitarse en el baño del dormitorio principal. Una vez por semana, normalmente el domingo, lo hacía con jabón y cuchilla porque Cecilia decía que le quedaba la cara más suave. El reconocía que su barba era un tanto difícil porque al igual que la cabeza la tenía poblada de remolinos y bastante cerrada. Y puesto que Cecilia no era fan de las barbas, una vez a la semana se esforzaba.

¡Las cosas que se hacen por amor! Pensaba mientras se enjabonada. Y en esas estaba, embadurnándose la cara cuidadosamente cuando la tranquilidad se le agotó… Su hija Mencía se coló dentro como si tal cosa y se sentó sobre la tabla del váter.

-¿Pasa algo, princesa número dos? -. Alberto solía decir que tenía tres princesas. La mayor ya casi era una mujer y la pequeña era una princesa bebé. La que tenía delante era su princesita número dos.

-¿Qué opinas sobre la existencia de los extraterrestres?

Alberto alzó las cejas mientras su hija soltaba una risita.

-Pareces una especie de papá Noel raro.

-¿Tan viejo me ves? ¡Si solo tengo canas por las sienes!

-Es la espuma, papá. Parece una barba… pero no me has contestado ¿Tu crees que existen los extraterrestres?

Alberto dudó un segundo antes de responder. Enseguida había imaginado por qué le preguntaba semejante cosa. La noche anterior habían estado viendo una serie sobre extraterrestres ultra inteligentes que iban y venían a través de una especie de portal. Y Mencía era de las que después se ponían a hacer ese tipo de elucubraciones.

-¿No sería más adecuado que se lo preguntaras a mamá? Al fin y al cabo, sus antepasados se han pasado siglos mirando a las estrellas. Si hay algo ahí fuera, digo yo que lo habrán visto...

-No es cosa de magia.- Negó la niña muy convencida.- Es cosa de ciencia. Y además, mamá es de letras.-Contestó Mencía subiendo las piernas y cruzándolas.

-¡Ah! Ten cuidado, que vas a romper la tapa. Pues bueno, si lo que quieres es una explicación científica… la probabilidad de encontrar condiciones para la vida, tal y como la conocemos, es pequeña, pero existe… así que es relativamente posible que haya por esos mundos seres unicelulares… en cuanto a vida inteligente, eso todavía más remotamente posible, aunque podría ser… lo que ocurre es que, con la física conocida, no es posible teóricamente encontrar un método de desplazarse superando la velocidad de la luz… así que, aunque estuvieran por ahí, sería muy complicado que nos visitaran. Otra cosa sería que mandaran una sonda sin tripular, como han hecho los americanos alguna vez… ¿Contenta?

-¡Hola papá! ¡Quítate de ahí Mencía, que me hago pis!

-Buenos días a ti también.- Contestó la niña mirando con desagrado a su hermano.

-¡Mencía! ¡Que me meo!

-Al menos, deberías pedirlo por favor. Déjale, princesa, que parece que tiene prisa.

Mencía abandonó su asiento y en previsión de lo que su hermano no haría levantó la doble tapa mientras el niño daba saltitos de impaciencia.

-¿Por qué no has ido a nuestro baño?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Hala! ¡Si pareces una fuente!

-¡No te metas conmigo! He ido a nuestro baño pero Babe se me ha adelantado y además ha cerrado por dentro.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!

-No hay dos sin tres… ¡Buenos días, princesita bebé!

-¡Quita, Beto!

-¡No quiero!

-Papi _tene _pelos y _babón_.

Alberto alzó una ceja. Pues si, tenía la cara llena de jabón. Y como estaba sin camisa también tenía todos los pelos de su torso y sus antebrazos en exposición. Y eran muchos, vaya que si. Menos mal que a Cecilia le hacían gracia, que si le hubiera dado por la moda de los hombres depilados, las habría pasado canutas... Pero al paso que iban, que su cuarto de baño empezaba a parecerse al camarote de los hermanos Marx, estaba viendo que acabaría lavándose la cara para pasarse la maquinilla.

-¡Yo también tengo pelos! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!

Su hijo extendió el brazo delante de sus narices. Alberto tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder detectar algún rastro de suave pelusa, todavía clara.

-Te falta mogollón para tener pelos en los brazos, Beto.- Contestó su hermana con tono displicente. – Todavía eres un niño pequeño. Y si sales a mamá me temo que tendrás poquísimos…

-¡Yo no soy pequeño! ¡Mamá es chica y yo no! ¡Y tengo bigote!

-¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Dónde está el bozo? Porque yo no te veo ni pelusilla.- Replicó su hermana con cierto tonillo de ironía.

-¿Qué es bozo?

-Los primeros indicios de barbas, yo tampoco los veo, la verdad.- Añadió el padre divertido. – Pero no te preocupes, cada cosa a su tiempo y…

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña extendió su manita, la giró a un lado y a otro y Mencía estalló en carcajadas mientras su hermano se llevaba las manos a los labios. Había ocurrido en tan solo un instante. Un instante en el que el padre dejó de mirar. Pero Alberto lo notó. Vaya si lo notó. Era… realmente era una sensación. Una sensación la mar de extraña. Casi una intuición. Pero después de tantos años y tantos niños, era capaz de percibirlo. Magia accidental. Y de las potentes.

-¿Veis como tengo bigote?

Mencía y su padre miraron al niño casi con prevención para prorrumpir en otra sarta de gritos y risas. Cristina había hecho aparecer un mostacho prusiano bajo las narices de su hermano.

-¡Cristina! ¡Quítame esto! -. Clamó el pequeño Alberto cuando las risas se calmaron. Aunque en el fondo, no le desagradaba del todo.

Cecilia oía la algarabía desde la cocina, imperturbable. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que los tres estaban con su padre, un adulto responsable. Así que ella iba a seguir ocupada en preparar café, tostadas, leche caliente y demás, sacar cereales, galletas, el bote del cola-cao y hasta algo de fruta. Cocinar, aunque fuera algo tan prosaico como un desayuno para una horda de devoradores infantiles, la relajaba. Cuanto más a lo muggle lo hiciera, mejor que mejor. Cecilia era concienzuda y meticulosa en los fogones, como cuando hacía pociones en su caldero. Pero como era mas sencillo, por lo general, podía relajar la concentración y dejar divagar la mente. Y pensar era algo que la relajaba.

Escuchó a su marido ordenar a su benjamina que quitara lo que fuera de su hermano, de lo cual dedujo, erróneamente, que no se trataba de magia accidental. La magia accidental se desvanecía sola o se eliminaba mediante el _finite _de un mago de más edad… claro que Cristina… ¿hasta dónde era capaz la niña de controlar su magia?

-¡Mamáaaaa!

La que faltaba, Isabel, la llamaba desde el baño. Cecilia, resignada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba pensando y se acercó hasta la puerta. Si no hubiera tenido doce años y un pavo del tamaño de un ave digna del plato fuerte de una cena de Navidad, Cecilia habría entrado. Pero puesto que esas no eran las circunstancias, ni lo intentó. Además, seguro que su hija había echado el pestillo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está el ungüento contra los granos?

-Donde tú lo dejaras, querida.

Y Cecilia regresó a la cocina haciendo oídos sordos a los bufidos refunfuñantes de Isabel mientras intentaba en vano recordar si le había visto algún grano en la cara esa mañana. Finalmente, alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza mientras Pufo, el puffskin amarillo de la familia, subido en su hombro se restregaba contra su cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Lo tomó con la mano y, resignada, se lo metió en el bolsillo de la bata. Pufo era, en teoría, de los niños. En realidad, la había elegido a ella como dueña titular. Cecilia era de natural anti bicho, fuera o no fuera mágico, de toda la familia la a priori menos adecuada para ser seleccionada como ama por una mascota. Pero reconocía en su fuero interno que si ella hubiera sido un puffskin, puestos a elegir entre cuatro críos entusiasmados por tener una mascota, pero cuatro y al fin niños, y una adulta responsable aunque en absoluto amante de los animales, ella habría elegido igual.

Suspiró para sus adentros otra vez. Esta primavera se sentía cansada. Se sentía mayor. Los últimos seis meses habían sido muy ajetreados y estresantes. Un accidente mágico en diciembre, muchísimo trabajo en el Ministerio, una adolescente con todos sus vaivenes anímicos, un problema de espalda que la obligaba a hacer rehabilitación, las cuatro canas que le habían salido, que aunque eran pocas, con su pelo tan oscuro parecían farolillos encendidos… y ahora, se daba cuenta perfectamente, empezaban a estar demasiado estrechos en aquella casa. Pero le daba una pereza enorme empezar si quiera a considerar un cambio de vivienda… y se aproximaban su cumpleaños y el de su hija, uno detrás del otro.

Mencía cumpliría once la víspera de su aniversario. Cecilia no tenía buen recuerdo de aquel cumpleaños suyo, con una niña de quince meses que quería a toda costa subirse a su cama y llevarse su atención mientras ella estaba dolorida. Porque Mencía no ponía la cabeza correctamente, de manera que hubo que sacarla con fórceps, lo que supuso un montón de puntos para su madre en sus partes privadas que se sumaron a unos entuertos terribles... y con aquellos recuerdos estaba cuando sonó el teléfono. La pantalla le dijo que la llamada provenía de Roma.

-¿Almudena?

-No. Soy tu coñati, Cecilia. ¿Todo bien?

-Ninguno está enfermo, no hay escapes mágicos y además en lo que va de mañana no se ha roto nada en casa. Si, creo que se puede decir que todo va aceptablemente bien.

Stefano soltó una risita. Cecilia podía ser cáustica, igual que Almudena era sarcástica.

-Quisiera hablar con Alberto ¿Prego?

Stefano preguntando por Alberto. Bueno, si le hubiera pasado algo a su hermana o a sus piccolos sobrinos italiani habría dicho algo ¿No? Pasó el móvil a un marido todavía a medio vestir.

-¿Si? -. Alberto, todavía con restos de espuma y sin camisa, hablaba en un tonillo cada vez más entusiasmado. Fútbol. Era fútbol. Como a Cecilia no le interesaba en absoluto, desconectó mentalmente.

-¿Va a venir el tío Stefano al partido? -. Clamó Alberto emocionado mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo en busca del puffskin.

-¿Qué partido? – Preguntó Cecilia asombrada.- ¡Deja de asustar a Pufo! ¡Que luego se me sube a la cabeza!

-¡Pero mamá! ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas enterado? ¡Es la final de la copa de Europa! ¡Y juega el Inter! – Clamó Mencía mientras extendía las manos para recoger al pompón amarillo que era Pufo. El animal salió corriendo a lo largo del brazo de la niña moviendo aceleradamente sus minúsculas patitas y dando extraños saltitos hasta refugiarse en la nuca quedando cubierto por la melena despeinada de Mencía.

Cecilia hizo memoria y recordó a Alberto festejando como un loco los goles endosados al Barça en la semifinal por parte de los italianos. Le había contestado a sus recriminaciones que se trataba de solidaridad con su cuñado, tifossi entusiasta, aunque Cecilia sabía que eso, aunque fuera verdad, también tenía mucho de tapadera de esas relaciones un tanto salvajes entre hinchadas. A veces pasaba con el quidditich, pero no se extendía más allá. Su burbuja social, como ahora le había dado por llamar para sus adentros a su particular grupo, no ejercitaba las fobias regionales. Eran pocos, así que mejor bien avenidos. En realidad no tenía ni la mas remota idea de hasta dónde podían llegar los hooligans quidditcheros.

Pero la conversación de su marido con su cuñado italiano había generado expectación en su prole. Hasta Isabel había salido del baño movida por la curiosidad.

-¿Vamos a ir al fútbol?- Preguntó el niño emocionado.

-Me temo que tu tío Stefano solo tiene dos entradas...

-¡Ooooo!

Cecilia dedujo que Stefano se venía a ver el partido y se llevaba a Alberto. Pero no meditó más sobre el asunto. Pufo había reaccionado a los intentos de su hijo Alberto de sacarlo de debajo de la melena de su hermana, y de un salto había regresado a su hombro. En el ínterin, la mayor se desplazó de nuevo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas, Isabel? ¿A encerrarte ahora en tu cuarto? Vamos a desayunar...

-Ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, voy a ver si está allí el ungüento. Tengo un grano, por si no lo sabes...- Y la chica desapareció por el pasillo muy digna.

Cecilia optó por no responder a la provocación. Se limitó a intentar organizar a los otros tres, que no hacían más que hablar todos a la vez, pelearse por éste o aquel sitio y cambiar de idea sobre lo que pensaban desayunar. Alberto aprovechó que llevaba una jarra de leche al microondas para ponerse junto a ella y susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Ceci? ¿Qué hacen las niñas encerradas en sus habitaciones o en los baños a esas edades? Porque imagino lo que pueden hacer los chicos, pero las niñas…

-La nuestra, en concreto, ha estado buscando minuciosamente nuevos granos en su cara. Ha debido tener éxito, porque está buscando el ungüento mágico anti acné como una posesa...

-¿Eso es lo que hacen?

-O analizarse los pelos de las piernas, experimentar con las pinturas de mamá, hacer muchas posturas para ver si tienen más o menos culo y otra cosa y hasta bailar con auriculares delante del espejo.

-¡Pues sí que hacen cosas! Los chicos son mas… menos… ya me entiendes.

-Si, más monotema… Alberto, necesitamos más espacio.

-En concreto, Cecilia, necesitamos un baño más.

-Y una habitación más. Nuestro hijo se empeña de momento en dormir con su hermana pequeña, pero llegará un día en el que Cristina tenga que salir de ahí. Y tres niñas en un mismo dormitorio son demasiadas brujas reunidas.

-¿Un aquelarre?

-Si quieres llamarlo así… aunque en tiempos de mi abuela, se habían quedado reducidos a reuniones de intercambio de recetas y cotilleos…

-Para que luego digan, con la fama que tenían…

-Ya ves…

Lo que ninguno sabía era que Isabel, cuando había estado encerrada en el baño, después de horrorizarse por un minúsculo grano y por no haber sido capaz de encontrar el ungüento, se había puesto a leer un cuento de Winnie the Pooh que solían usar para entretener a Cristina mientras estaba sentada en el orinal. La adolescencia de Isabel se manifestaba en episodios de rebeldía, de tristeza, breves destellitos de madurez y avalanchas de reductos de infancia. Y en esos momentos, había tenido uno de esos últimos. Cuando llegó a su habitación había olvidado por completo que buscaba una crema antiacné y en su lugar abrazó amorosamente un peluche.

Mientras, en la cocina, la algarabía habitual continuaba.

-Papi! ¡Quero pusle de pimpesas!.

Alberto miró fijamente a su benjamina.

-¿Qué cosa quieres?

-Dice que quiere el puzzle de princesas.- contestó su hijo poniendo cara de asco. A pesar de haber pasado en tres ocasiones por el traductor castellano –bebé, en cada ocasión era un reto de creatividad mental. Alberto, resignado, se levantó para buscar en el cuarto de su hijo un viejo puzzle de nueve piezas que la niña hacía una y otra vez mientras le daban de comer. Y en esas estaba, rebuscando entre las cajas de los juegos cuando apareció la mayor. Llevaba un pegote de ungüento de color verde manzana en la barbilla y un oso rosa chillón abrazado con fuerza.

-¿Papá?

-¡La que faltaba! ¿Qué pasa, princesa número uno?

-Que dentro de doce días es el cumpleaños de mamá.

-Y el de Mencía un día antes. Lo se.

-Muy bien. Pues he pensado algo. De hecho, ya lo tengo medio organizado. Espero que tu estés a la altura.

-¡Ay! se pinchó un dedo con la espina rasposa de un muñequito en forma de dragón cuando escuchó aquello en boca de su querida adolescente.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de estar a la altura? ¿Y qué es lo que has medio organizado? – Comentó mientras volvía a su baño seguido por la chica.

-Un cumpleaños que sea para mamá verdaderamente memorable. Si fuera muggle, diría que mágico.

-¿Cómo se supone entonces que yo tengo que estar a la altura de nada? – Exclamó Alberto mientras buscaba el algodón y el agua oxigenada.

-Papá, que no me escuchas. Te digo que si fuera muggle puede que lo calificara así. ¡Qué exagerado eres! ¡Alcohol por un juguete!

-¡Un juguete encantado! ¿Y si me brota otro dedo?

Isabel se rió. Sabía que su padre lo hacía adrede.

-En fin. Te voy a explicar el plan…

Alberto miró con prevención a su hija mayor...

Horas después todos ellos estaban de sobremesa en casa de los padres de Alberto, junto con su hermana Inés y su marido y su niño de año y medio. Habían comido todos juntos, con la consiguiente algarabía natural con tanto niño. Fue entonces cuando la madre de Alberto comentó por casualidad que había hablado con una vecina y que le había dicho que se marchaban a vivir a otra ciudad y vendían el piso. Alberto y Cecilia se miraron. Los padres de Alberto vivían en unos bloques con jardín privado y piscina, a la misma distancia del colegio de los niños que ellos pero en dirección opuesta. Eran pisos grandes. No lo pensaron dos veces. Diez minutos después estaban llamando al timbre de la vecina. Si Alberto no hubiera sabido que la magia existe, hubiera dicho en plan ligero que había sido cosa de la misma. En cuestión de dos días apalabraron la venta y firmaron un contrato previo. Ahora Cecilia tenía la preocupación de vender la casa donde ellos vivían.

-Quita el cartel.- Le dijo Almudena por teléfono cuando se lo contó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nuestra casa actual en Madrid se nos queda raquítica.

-Pero ¿no tienes que hablarlo con tu marido?

-Ya habíamos comentado que estaría bien por donde está tu casa. Cerca de vosotros y de papá y mamá. La plaza de Oriente tiene mucho encanto, pero no creo que sea lo mejor para niños pequeños, sin contar con que es demasiado pequeño para tres. No me voy a desprender de mi piso, al menos de momento. Puede que lo alquile…

-Pensé que comprarías un chalé en Puerta de Hierro, o algo así...

Almudena soltó una risita.

-Ceci ¿te has preguntado alguna vez por qué Stefano ni estudió ni trabaja en Milán?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Todo. En Milán le conoce absolutamente todo el mundo. En Roma pasa algo mas desapercibido y se siente más normal. Si nos metemos en un chalé en una de las zonas súper caras de Madrid no podremos sentirnos como ciudadanos normales y corrientes...

¡Vaya! Pensó Cecilia... Ella siempre había ansiado sentirse una persona más cuando iba por la calle, y que su condición de bruja quedara en una peculiaridad. Y resultaba que su cuñado, muggle, rico y aristócrata, también ansiaba lo mismo, dentro de sus particularidades... vivir para ver, cada persona tenía sus propias preocupaciones… Al final, Cecilia colgó sorprendida de su suerte.

Pasaron los días, y aprovechando el buen tiempo y que ya eran propietarios de aquella casa aunque todavía no se habían mudado, celebraron la fiesta del cumpleaños de Mencía en el jardín. La niña iInvitó a toda la clase. Alberto también invitó a unos cuantos niños, todos disfrazados de súper héroes. Y la madre de Alberto también lo comentó con los padres de niños más o menos de la edad de Isabel. Para su asombro, la niña se pasó buena parte de la fiesta de su hermana hablando animadamente con un montón de niños y niñas. Cecilia podía distinguir a dos chicas que eran del colegio, pero el resto, sobre todo los chicos, no lo eran. Cecilia pensó que la primera pandilla de Isabel no sería un grupete de amistades de los campamentos mágicos, ni tampoco del colegio. Iba a ser una pandilla de la urbanización. Y aquello podía tener sus ventajas.

El día de su cumpleaños los niños no la despertaron con algarabías ni dibujos ni nada especial, más bien con la somnolencia y las protestas y peleas habituales de un día normal de colegio. Casi tuvo que recordarles que la felicitaran, aunque lo hizo con poco entusiasmo. Cumplía treinta y cinco y de repente se sentía muy próxima a los cuarenta. No, no le hacía mucha ilusión ese año.

Había gente que se tomaba un día de vacaciones el día de su cumpleaños, pero Cecilia no era de esos. Recibió muchas felicitaciones en su trabajo. Sus familiares, tanto los que eran mágicos como los que no, no dejaron que el móvil descansara demasiado. Aun así, trabajó bastante.

Un día anodino, para una cumpleañera que se sentía anodina. Hasta que llegó a casa por la tarde. Su primera sorpresa fue el silencio. Sus niños hacían los deberes casi en silencio, con una aplicación inédita. Incluso Isabel, que siempre andaba protestando de su hermano, lo tenía sentado en las piernas mientras rellenaba una página de problemas de matemáticas.

De repente llamaron al timbre y aparecieron sus suegros. Cecilia supuso que vendrían a felicitarla de manera que se quedó de piedra cuando la madre de Alberto preguntó si las niñas estaban listas.

-¿Listas?

Cecilia iba a pedir aclaraciones adicionales cuando las dos mayores aparecieron con sus mochilas del colegio al hombro y una bolsa de viaje que presumiblemente contenía ropa.

-Hasta mañana, mamá. ¡Papá! ¡Papáaaaa!

-¿Cómo que hasta mañana?

Isabel y Mencía se vieron salvadas por el timbre, que volvió a sonar para dar entrada a los abuelos maternos. Ana y José Ignacio besaron cariñosamente a su hija mayor y después pasaron a llamar a los pequeños.

Alberto, mochila al hombro, arrastraba a una emocionadísima Cristina que chapurreaba algo que sonaba a que "en la momochila de Beto ta mi pijamaaaa"

Cecilia cruzó los brazos y pidió explicaciones.

-Pero ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¿A dónde creéis que vaís?

-¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron los cuatro a coro. A continuación, Isabel, como la mayor que era, tomó la palabra.

-Hemos pensado que el mejor regalo que te podíamos hacer es marcharnos a dormir con los abuelos. Papá… ¡Papá! ¿Dónde te has metido?

-¿Qué quieres, princesa adolescente?- Alberto salió de su despacho sonriendo. Cecilia lo miró enfadada. Era evidente que estaba en el ajo. Imposible no haber estado escuchando la algarabía desde su cuarto de trabajo.

Isabel acercó la boca al oído de su padre. Como ya era tan alta no tenía que pedirle que se agachara.

-Que recuerdes que mamá no tiene que hacer esfuerzos con la espalda.

-¿Quieres que la lleve y la traiga en coche?

-No me refería a eso.

-Pues no te entien... ¡Ah! Ya. Bien, te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta.

Isabel dedicó una mirada dubitativa a su padre antes de marcharse con sus abuelos paternos.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Alberto no perdió el tiempo.

-Vístete, Ceci.

-Pero…

-Tu y yo nos vamos a cenar, los dos solos.

Cecilia abrió la boca, sorprendida. No fue capaz de decir lo que había tenido pensado, que no tenía el pelo en condiciones, que no sabía qué ponerse, que estaba cansada… Dejó todo aquello a un lado, dio media vuelta y marchó a ponerse algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no cenábamos los dos solos? – Le preguntó mucho después, cuando esperaban su comanda.

-Creo que más de dos años. Cuando estabas a punto de dar a luz ¿te acuerdas? Los colocamos a todos un día porque había falsa alarma...

-Y como quedó en nada nos fuimos a cenar.

-Al italiano que hay a dos manzanas de casa.

-Me refiero a una cena un poco más romántica, si nos acordamos de qué era eso.

- Ya...

Alberto tomó la mano de Cecilia, se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

-¿De verdad que se les ha ocurrido a ellos? ¿No has tenido participación?

-Todo lo ha organizado tu hija mayor…

-¿Nuestra superdotada de tapadillo?

Alberto soltó una risita antes de contestar.

-No creo que sea superdotada. Al menos en el sentido tradicional. Seguramente se lo tomó muy en serio y se concentró mucho. Mencía sí que podría serlo... pero Isabel, sobre todo, daría un coeficiente alto si se pudiera medir eso que ahora llaman inteligencia emocional.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro. Se da cuenta perfectamente de los cambios de humor de las personas que tiene alrededor. A ti te capta rápido, y eso que eres poco expresiva. Siente empatía con la gente...

-Exageras. Eso es porque los adolescentes son hiper sensibles.

-Yo creo que no. Tenías que haberla visto ocupándose de sus hermanos cuando tuviste el accidente con aquella criatura semi fantástica...

-Bueno, no voy a discutir contigo sobre si tiene tal o cual cociente intelectual. Tonta no es, y en eso estamos los dos de acuerdo.

-Es muy lista... me ha puesto el listón muy alto. Tendré que empezar a pensar desde ya.

-Pensar ¿en qué?

-En tu próximo cumpleaños, claro. Es una fecha señalada.

-¿Señalada? ¿Treinta y seis es una cifra señalada por algo?

-Si. Será el vigésimo cumpleaños que celebro contigo. ¿Recuerdas? El primero fue cuando cumpliste dieciséis.

-Ah... ¡Pues no ha llovido!

-Ajá. Te casaste conmigo, hemos tenido cuatro hijos...

-Me han salido canas, tengo principio de escoliosis, cualquier día me veo patas de gallo en los ojos...

-Yo también tengo canas, Ceci.

-Pero no es lo mismo. A ti te hacen interesante.

Alberto alzó una ceja.

-¿Y para qué quiero parecer interesante? Ya tengo a mi lado a la chica que quería conquistar.

-¿Y yo no tengo derecho a pensar en todo eso?

-Pues entonces, si quieres pensar en algo, piensa en tu regalo. Eso si ha sido cosa mía.

-Pero ¿hasta tengo un regalo?

-Claro.- Y Alberto extrajo una cajita diminuta. Cecilia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era una cajita pequeña, como el primer regalo que él le hizo cuando cumplió dieciséis años.

-¡No serán unos pendientes! - Exclamó recordando aquello.

-Ábrelo.

Y Cecilia lo abrió y se echó a reir.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-En realidad, lo he diseñado yo y un joyero amigo de mis padres lo realizó.

Se trataba de un colgante de oro con una fina cadena. Era un círculo sobre el cual, en puntos equidistantes, había cuatro diminutas figuritas, tres eran niñas y una niño. En el centro, había otra figurita masculina, más grande.

-Son nuestros cuatro hijos…

-Chica lista…

-¿Y el del centro? No estarás insinuando que quieres otro.

-Ceci… no hagas con que no lo has comprendido.

Cecilia sonrió. Se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa, y de esa manera, sin importarle quién pudiera verla, besó suavemente a Alberto en los labios.

-Ya se que eres tu…

Cecilia amaneció abrazada a Alberto, sin sobresaltos ni gritos ni niños que la alteraran. Bueno, Pufo si que saltó desde la mesilla y se coló bajo su almohada. Pero se lo permitió porque se sentía bien. Rozó el colgante que pendía de su cuello con un dedo y sonrió. Después miró con ternura a su marido, que dormía como un bendito.

Se dice que el fin máximo del alquimista es alcanzar la cuadratura del círculo. Pues ella lo había logrado. Eran su marido y sus cuatro hijos.


	17. Cosas de ser padres

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**COSAS DE SER PADRES**

**Junio de 2006**

Un día al salir de clase, cuando Cecilia tenía diecisiete años, le dijo a Alberto que el profesor de Filosofía había dedicado la lección a hablar con mucho entusiasmo de Freud. Añadió que la mayoría de las cosas que había escuchado aquella mañana le habían parecido soberanas memeces. Alberto se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a murmurar que él era de ciencias puras.

Habían pasado años desde entonces, los dos se habían casado y habían formado una familia numerosa compuesta por dos niñas y un niño. Y ahora Cecilia pensaba que algún fundamento sí debía tener todo aquello que había postulado el doctor Sigmund sobre los hombres y algunas de sus obsesiones. En particular, Cecilia estaba pensando en los coches. Cuanto más grande y ostentoso, mejor que mejor. Aunque no iba a quejarse, faltaría más. No en vano decía el refrán que a caballo regalado… pues había ocurrido que le habían cambiado el coche de empresa a Alberto. Y en esta ocasión, la firma había echado la casa por la ventana y le había asignado un Mercedes enorme y carísimo, con tapicería de cuero, GPS y un montón de tonterías más de serie.

-Ya sabes, Ceci, somos tan tontos que parece que preferimos hacer negocios con alguien que lleve un coche ostentoso, como si así fuera más seguro…- Pero Alberto lo decía mientras se le escapaba una sonrisita de satisfacción y se ponía tieso como un pavo real.

El caso era que el coche estaba nuevecito y Alberto había insistido en que hicieran un viaje largo con la excusa de meterle kilómetros. Así que, aprovechando que había acabado el colegio y que la tía de Cecilia insistía una y otra vez en que la visitaran, decidieron pasar cuatro días en el caserío que tenía en la montaña de Navarra.

Alberto estaba satisfecho. El maletero era enorme, de manera que todos sus bártulos habían cabido. Apretados, sí, pero sin necesidad de que Cecilia aplicara uno de sus encantamientos reductores. Porque un encantamiento era práctico pero no exento de riesgos. Alguien podía verla. O incluso algo podía salir mal. O algún conocido con un coche igual podía preguntar cómo rayos habían conseguido meter tanta cosa en un maletero en el que él metía la mitad de la mitad…Pero poco le duró a Alberto la satisfacción de estrenar coche. Los problemas comenzaron casi desde el primer momento.

-¡Yo no quiero el sitio del centro! – Gritó Isabel enfurruñada. Alberto miró a su hija mientras se pensaba qué decir. Las dos mayores tenían idénticos elevadores, Isabel en rojo y Mencía en azul. Cuando los puso en el coche nuevo no se le pasó por la cabeza a quién sentaba en cada lugar, preocupado como estaba por colocar la silla homologada de su hijo, que era más ancha, y asegurarse de que puertas y ventanas traseras estaban bloqueadas.

-Pues os vais turnando y punto.

-¡No quiero turnarme! ¡Quiero ir en la ventana, que para eso soy la mayor!

-Isabel, no voy a ponerme a discutir estas cosas ni a cambiar dispositivos de retención infantil ahora, que estamos a punto de salir. Y diciendo aquello tomó al niño en brazos y se dispuso a sentarlo. Isabel le dedicó unos morros de categoría que le molestaron bastante. Al fin y al cabo, él obraba con su mejor voluntad, tratando de que pudieran hacer un buen viaje. Pero el enfado de la mayor no fue lo peor de todo. Eso se lo tenía reservado el pequeño. Alberto, cuatro años el próximo noviembre, no quería que le pusiera los arneses de seguridad.

-¡Noooo! ¡Noooooo! – Clamó pataleando, en el apogeo de un berrinche marca de la casa.

-¡Si no te sientas no vas de viaje! – Amenazó el padre mientras lo sujetaba a duras penas.

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Alberto, sudoroso, lo sostuvo trabajosamente impidiendo que el niño se cayera de la silla homologada y fuera a parar de cabeza a la acera. Con muchos esfuerzos consiguió juntar las dos correas, y cuando ya iba a engancharlas en el cierre de seguridad, una sensación la mar de conocida le recorrió la espalda con un escalofrío.

-¡Alberto! ¡NO!

Pero fue inútil. El niño, en una explosión de magia accidental, había hecho desaparecer uno de los dos cinturones mientras continuaba berreando con fuerza.

-¡Isabel! ¡Sube a decirle a mamá que la necesito! ¡Ahora!

La mayor marchó lentamente hacia en el portal para dar media vuelta en cuanto llegó a la puerta y regresar acompañada de su madre, que evidentemente había dado por concluido el cierre de la casa. Cecilia llevaba el bolso, una bolsa de plástico por la que asomaban algunos juguetes de los niños, un chubasquero medio colgando de debajo del brazo y las gafas de sol en la otra mano. Frunció el ceño cuando vió a su marido con su hijo en brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Mira lo que ha hecho… - Contestó su marido señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la silla homologada.

-Alberto ha desaparecido un tirante de la silla.- Explicó Mencía muy seria.

-¡Calla! ¡Que te pueden oir! – Exclamó Cecilia nerviosa.- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Alberto!¡Eso no se hace!

Pero la criatura había entrado ya en una fase del berrinche en el que chillarle y reñirle solamente serviría para ponerlo más histérico. Cecilia respiró hondo mientras su marido seguía intentando sosegar al niño, dejó en el asiento del copiloto todo lo que llevaba, excepto su bolso, y hurgó en él con medio cuerpo dentro de la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Moros en la costa? – Preguntó a su marido entre dientes.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No te oigo con esta sirena en los oídos! – Contestó él con el niño retorciéndose y gritando.

-No hay nadie mirando, mami.- Fue Mencía la que contestó muy seria. Cecilia no perdió tiempo.

-¡Finite!... ¡Finite! ¡Oh! ¡No!

-¿Puedo ponerlo ya ahí dentro? – Preguntó el padre sin disimular su ansiedad. Un chorro de sudor corría por su sien derecha mientras notaba que los brazos empezaban a cargarse de tanto luchar a brazo partido con su retoño y su berrinche.

-¡No! ¡No he podido deshacerlo!

Cecilia salió del coche y dedicó a su marido una mirada desesperada.

-Intenta calmarlo, a ver si puedes.

-¿Qué crees que hago desde hace más de diez minutos?

-Entretenlo con algo, a ver si así se calla y puedo pensar…

Alberto rodeó el coche y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

-Verás qué cosa tan chuli tenemos…- Decía a un niño que en apariencia no le escuchaba nada en absoluto mientras Cecilia fruncía el ceño preocupada. Al fin y al cabo tenía un problema peliagudo ¿Qué hacer con la magia accidental de un niño de tres años si no te funciona un finite?

-¿Por qué no haces desaparecer el otro y después haces que aparezcan los dos? – Soltó de pronto Mencía. Cecilia miró a su hija

-Porque igual nos quedamos sin ningún cinturón.

-Es lo que hace Rosa en clase de encantamientos cuando algo que tiene que ir por parejas se queda desparejado.- Explicó Mencía muy seria.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en tu sitio?

-Es que Isabel no se ha metido y ella va en medio.

-Pues dile a Isabel de mi parte que se meta en el coche ya.

Mencía se dio media vuelta y muy dispuesta transmitió la orden a su hermana.

-¡Métete tu en el centro! – Devolvió Isabel un revés dialéctico rápido como un relámpago.

-¡Ha dicho mamá que…!

-¡Isabel! ¡Que te metas en el coche! ¡Ya! – Cecilia cortó por lo sano antes de que la cosa se desmadrara. Bastante tenía con averiguar cómo deshacer aquella magia accidental mientras su hija mayor se metía en el coche de morros. En fin, si la profesora de Encantamientos del colegio de magia hacía aquello... por probar...

-Evanesco.- Murmuró Cecilia poco convencida.- Aparitio bis-. Y para su asombro, los dos tirantes de la silla de seguridad volvieron a su lugar, de donde no deberían haber desaparecido.

-¿Lo ves, mami?

Cecilia se giró para mirar a la segunda de sus hijas que lucía una radiante sonrisa desdentada.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¡A este paso no vamos a salir nunca!

Mencía se giró y como una anguila se metió por la otra puerta y en menos de tres segundos estaba sentada y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

-Ya puedes sentar al vociferante en su sitio.-Murmuró Cecilia asomándose a la parte delantera. ¡Y como se ponga terco me voy a enfadar mucho!

-Venga, campeón, que lo vamos a poner durante el viaje.

El niño, entre hipidos, sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a poner?

-El GPS

-¡Ah!

Para calmarlo el padre lo había sentado en sus rodillas, en el asiento del conductor, y le había estado enseñando cuatro tonterías en el cacharrito. El pequeño Alberto se había tranquilizado y ahora estaba deseando que se pusieran en marcha. No se resistió en absoluto a ser depositado en su silla homologada. Aunque si protestó cuando vio que su madre se ponía al volante.

-¡No me gusta que conduce mamá!

-Conduzca, se dice conduzca.

-¡No me gusta que _conduza_ mamá!

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-¡Mamá se equivoca!

-¡Eso fue el año pasado!

Cecilia aferró el volante con determinación. El año anterior, cuando habían visitado a los tíos de Cecilia en el caserío de la montaña navarra, hicieron una parada en Medinaceli. Y Cecilia, que iba al volante, cuando reanudaron la marcha se equivocó y salió hacia Madrid, con la consiguiente algarabía de sus dos hijas mayores y los llantos del pequeño que decía que no quería volverse.

-Ahora con el GPS es más difícil que mamá se equivoque.- Contestó Alberto girándose hacia detrás con un esfuerzo mas propio de un contorsionista. Cecilia volvió a apretar los dientes. Aquello era puro machismo. La sociedad mágica era muy igualitaria, pero un coche era un coche y un padre un padre, daba igual quién hiciera magia en casa.

-¡Venga! ¡Zeñorita GPEze! – Clamó el niño con su mala pronunciación habitual. Alberto padre sonrió.

-¿Por qué todos tienen voz de mujer? ¿No pueden poner una voz masculina profunda e interesante? – Exclamó en tono ligero. Pero su marido no captó el matiz de queja por la última manifestación de machismo automovilístico. Cecilia suspiró y puso en marcha el motor.

No le importaba viajar en coche. Es mas, hasta le gustaba. Viajar en coche le permitía contemplar el paisaje y las gentes, cosa que no podía hacer con la escoba, aunque a ella le gustara volar. Además, el coche permitía, de alguna manera, satisfacer esa parte poco definida pero evidente del ego masculino de Alberto. Al volante, Cecilia era meticulosa, sobre todo porque llevaba detrás a sus tres hijos, lo cual la imbuía de un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad. Por añadidura, pensaba que los muggles eran poco selectivos a la hora de dar el carnet de conducir. No había mas que ver la cantidad de conductores que iban por ahí careciendo de dos dedos de frente, haciendo todas las barbaridades imaginables y poniendo en peligro a los demás. Si no pasaban mas cosas, sin duda se debía a que existían los espíritus protectores, o ángeles de la guarda.

-¿Piensas adelantar, Ceci? –Preguntó Alberto cuando llevaban cuarenta kilómetros y pico de autovía. No era la primera observación, más bien la enésima, y Cecilia empezaba a hartarse.

-Tengo un coche a la izquierda.- Dijo controlando el tono como sólo ella era capaz de hacer.

Alberto estiró el cuello para mirar mientras Cecilia apretaba los labios. He ahí otro ejemplo de aquel ego masculino soterrado que emergía con el coche. Alberto se pensaba que tenía que darle todo tipo de instrucciones, cuando ella sabía bien lo que hacía.

-¡Agua! ¡Mamáaaaaa! ¡Aguaaaaa!

-¡Yo también quiero agua mamá!

Alberto se giró dejando de prestar atención a los numerosos errores que su mujer podía cometer.

-Primero, mamá está conduciendo. ¡Esos berridos la pueden desconcentrar! Y segundo, las cosas no se piden así.

-Por favor...

-Pararé en la próxima área de servicio.- Intervino ella bastante harta.

-Me parece bien. Además conviene echar gasolina.

Los cinco se apearon del automóvil en el área de servicio y encaminaron sus pasos hacia el bar. Para lo que se solía terciar con sus tres críos, la cosa no fue todo lo escandalosa que pudiera haber sido, aunque los tres se pusieron a pedir ir al baño y los padres se tuvieron que turnar, ella con las dos niñas y Alberto con su hijo, que se negaba en rotundo a meterse en el aseo de señoras. Después vino el "yo quiero". "Yo quiero una coca-coca, yo quiero patatas, yo quiero una tostada, esta mermelada no es de fresa – pues te aguantas". Lo normal con críos de ocho, siete y tres para cuatro años. De repente, Alberto detectó una máquina expendedora de bolas con una sorpresa dentro. Y como era de esperar, se encaprichó inmediatamente.

-¿Me das un euro?

-No.

-¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡Yo quiero una bolaaaaaaa!

-He dicho que NO. No se puede tener todo.- Y antes de que el berrinche fuera a mas y el crío se tirara por el suelo su madre lo cogió en brazos con una energía que nadie hubiera sospechado, de no saber claro está que se trataba de alguien con unas dotes un tanto peculiares. Cecilia aguantó el forcejeo como pudo, solidarizándose con Alberto, que lo había hecho una hora antes.

-¡Va a hacerlo, Ceci! ¡Otra vez!

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

-Magiaci... – Alberto pronunció todo seguido pidiendo a todo el santoral que ninguna de las personas que pululaban por el bar del área de servicio le entendiera. Pero dio igual. No terminó la frase.

De repente, la máquina empezó a expulsar bolas a diestro y siniestro. Salieron disparadas por el suelo con la consiguiente algarabía de los niños que empezaron a perseguirlas y el bochorno de sus padres. Un encargado abandonó la barra corriendo para intentar parar la máquina y recogerlas, no fuera a ser que algún cliente despistado pisara alguna y se fuera al suelo.

-No se qué ha podido pasar, pero no se preocupen. Tomad.

Los niños salieron del bar cada uno con una bola, obsequio del encargado, el cual no sabía qué había pasado, no llegaría jamás a saberlo y probablemente no volviera a verlo suceder en lo que le restara de vida.

-¡No me gusta! – Clamó el niño de vuelta en el coche cuando abrió la suya.-¡Mencía, cámbiamelo!

-¡No!

-¿Qué te ha tocado? – Preguntó Isabel a su hermana.

-Un cubo de esos de colores que se mueven.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué chulo!

-Se llama cubo de Rubick.- Intervino el padre divertido.- Se mueven las caras y luego hay que intentar hacerlo. A ver hasta dónde eres capaz...

Mencía sonrió y se puso a manipular las caras a toda velocidad.

-Jooooo ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

-¡Pues te aguantas!

-¡Yo no quiero un peluche!

-¡Es una sorpresa, niño! SOR-PRE-SA. – Contestó Isabel mientras miraba atentamente el paracaidista que le había caído en suerte. Le gustaba más el patito amarillo de peluche que tenía su hermano, pero precisamente, por tratarse de él, no iba a transigir tan pronto.

-Babeeee... te lo cambio.

-No.

-Joooooo

Entre gritos y algarabía, tras bastantes horas de viaje y una comida agitada en La Almunia de Doña Godina, por fin arribaron al caserío. Tuvieron entonces un rato más o menos sosegado, mientras Fermina, una señora que trabajaba en el restaurante del tío de Cecilia, los llevaba de aquí para allá a ver el huerto, los animales y hasta el juego de pelota. Cenaron como buitres y por fin, a las diez de la noche estaban los tres en la cama.

-Voy a darme una buena ducha.- Cecilia se metió en el baño mientras Alberto se tumbaba en la cama, en pijama, a leer. El viaje había sido agotador, pero aún así,

cuando salió envuelta en una toalla enorme no pudo evitar recorrerla entera con la vista mientras una sensación conocida y gratificante se enseñoreaba de su anatomía y de su espíritu. Cecilia, de espaldas, se soltó la goma con la que se había recogido el pelo para no mojárselo y su melena oscura y lisa se desparramó por sus hombros. Y a Alberto se le vino a la mente la idea de soltarle la toalla. Mientras ella rebuscaba en el armario en busca de alguna prenda él se levantó de la cama y fue a su encuentro. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro mientras la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura.

-¿Mejor después de la ducha?

-Sabes … realmente he empezado a sentirme verdaderamente bien cuando se han ido a la cama los tres. He alcanzado excelentes cotas de bienestar en cuanto han dejado de hacer ruidos y hablar…

-Indicio de que se han dormido…

-Eso es. Los tres. Y confieso que una ducha tranquila ha sido el remat…

Cecilia no terminó la frase porque Alberto había empezado a besarle el cuello suavemente con una minuciosidad inequívoca.

-¿Tienes planes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Hmmmm…. Si. Me gustaría que superaras esa cota de bienestar de la que me hablabas…

-Y ¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo?

-Tú déjame a mí…

Alberto la giró haciéndola quedar frente a él para a continuación estrecharla contra si mientras la besaba una y otra vez en los labios, en la cara, en el cuello... La camisa de su pijama salió por su cabeza, impulsada por las manos de Cecilia que habían aprovechado una incursión por debajo de la tela. Se perdió por el suelo, lo mismo que le ocurrió a continuación a la toalla en la que ella iba envuelta. Después llegó el turno de los pantalones del pijama de Alberto, que se fueron acompañados de su ropa interior en otra tanda de aventuras exploradoras de ella, dejándolos a ambos desnudos y compartiendo caricias y besos, completamente ávidos el uno del otro.

Nunca era una rutina aunque llevaran tanto tiempo juntos y se conocieran tan bien. Sería porque sabían guiarse el uno al otro, o porque incluso en aquellos menesteres eran completamente sinceros, mostrándose cada paso que debían dar en el momento justo. Tumbada sobre las sábanas blancas, Cecilia gimió suavemente cuando los dos encajaron como los engranajes de un reloj, perfectamente ajustados, y a él le pareció que se volvía loco de felicidad. Y a partir de ese momento cada movimiento rítmico, secuencial y sincronizado se tornó, sobre todo, exquisitamente delicioso. Y llegados a aquel punto ninguno de los dos podía pensar mucho. Solo podían sentir. Y Alberto en aquel momento sentía que Cecilia avanzaba junto a él por la misma senda que conducía al éxtasis. Y estaban a punto de alcanzarlo juntos cuando el estrépito los sustrajo de su mutuo intercambio de amor.

-¡BOOOM! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡MAMAAAAAAA! ¡PAPAAAAAAAA! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Alberto se detuvo de golpe y miró a Cecilia. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y jadeaba al respirar.

-El niño…- Balbució ella.- Creo... Se ha caído de la cama…

Alberto se levantó a toda prisa, recogió su ropa del suelo, se la malpuso y salió corriendo mientras Cecilia se enfundaba en su bata.

Efectivamente, el niño estaba en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la frente, llorando desconsolado. Apareció también la tía de Cecilia preguntando qué había pasado. ¡Tierra, trágame! Pensó Cecilia al captar la mirada de su tía pasando por los pantalones del pijama de Alberto mientras registraba que estaban del revés y llegaba a sus propias conclusiones.

Alberto tranquilizó al niño, la tía Amaia le curó el chichón, y mientras Cecilia intentó conjurar sin mucho éxito una barrera para la cama. Para cuando desistió de conseguir un resultado medianamente potable, el niño se había dormido en la habitación asignada al matrimonio, en mitad de la cama de ambos, despatarrado.

- Pues mejor lo dejamos ahí, que es poco probable que se caiga, y nos marchamos a su cuarto. Al fin y al cabo, tiene dos camas...

Cecilia volvió al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos. Regresó con Alberto pensando en lo que habían estado haciendo hasta que su hijo se cayó de la cama. Una cama de noventa centímetros de ancho no tenía las mismas posibilidades que una enorme cama de matrimonio pero algo se podría hacer. Y eso estaba pensando cuando se encontró con su marido profundamente dormido sobre la colcha. Alberto, agotado, todavía tenía los pantalones del pijama del revés, con los botones delanteros en el trasero. Cecilia suspiró. Aquello debía ser incómodo, pero ya se despertaría y se daría cuenta. O no lo haría hasta la hora de levantarse del día siguiente y se pasaría toda la noche así, con la parte de atrás puesta por delante.

Bajó a la cocina dispuesta a tomarse un vaso de leche. Su tía estaba leyendo con los pies puestos en alto en un escabel.

-¿Todavía levantada?

-Tu tío suele volver del restaurante hacia la una y media. Si no he tenido guardia ni nada especial suelo esperarle. ¿Cómo está el niño?

-Profundamente dormido. En el centro de nuestra cama.

-¡Pobre Cecilia! ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Dí mas bien qué hemos hecho. Nos hemos pasado a su habitación…

-Se puede quitar la mesilla del centro y juntar las dos camas.

-Tal vez mañana. El padre de la criatura también duerme como un tronco.

Se hizo un silencio la mar de elocuente entre la tía y la sobrina mientras las dos se miraban. Cecilia no supo decir cual de las dos empezó, pero al cabo de pocos segundos las dos se reían a carcajadas, hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas.

-Ha sido terriblemente inconveniente…- Dijo Cecilia entre hipidos de risa.

-En el momento más inoportuno, supongo.

-Justo cuando estábamos a punto… ¡Oh! ¡Dios!

Las dos soltaron otra tanda de sonoras carcajadas.

-Y encima, después de todos los líos, va Alberto y se duerme…- Añadió Cecilia mientras se limpiaba una lágrima provocada por la risa.- con el pantalón del pijama…

-… del revés, ya me he fijado…. Las hay peores, recuerdo una vez que tu tío se quedó parado de golpe porque teníamos a tu primo Fer, que tenía entonces la edad de Alberto, mirándonos fijamente en la puerta.

-¡Qué horror!

-A partir de entonces no se nos volvió a olvidar echar el pestillo.

-Una noche, cuando tenía unos diecisiete, me levanté al baño. Y cuando volvía a la habitación mi padre acababa de regresar a casa y besaba a mi madre. Me volví corriendo al aseo y allí me quedé muy callada unos buenos diez minutos. Cuando salí, se había dejado tirados la chaqueta y un zapato. Y la pobre Almudena, que dormía conmigo porque estaban pintando su cuarto, puso unos ojos como platos y me dijo incrédula "¿Papá y mamá hacen "eso"?"

-Pobrecilla, qué impresión se debió llevar.

-No se lo esperaba para nada...

-A veces parece que no tenemos derecho a un poco de intimidad… - dijo Cecilia al cabo de un rato, un poco más calmada.

-Por supuesto, Cecilia. Porque a veces parece que ser padres significa no ser personas.- Contestó su tía sonriendo.

La mañana siguiente, muy, muy temprano, Cecilia apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro desnudo de Alberto y cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo sus manos le acariciaban la espalda. Se oía el balido de las ovejas en el valle y algún que otro relincho, y sobre todo no se oían niños. Aun respiraban aceleradamente y estaban empapados en sudor.

-Te quiero, Ceci.- Murmuró él mientras besaba su oreja.- Te quiero muchísimo.

Al despertar, los ojos de ella se habían encontrado con los de él. Cecilia no se lo pensó dos veces. No dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó de su cama y se fue resuelta hacia donde había dormido su marido, varita en ristre, mientras se quitaba el camisón. Se tumbó sobre Alberto y le desabotonó la camisa del pijama intercalando besos en su pecho mientras él mimaba sus senos, sus hombros y su espalda. A duras penas conjuró el hechizo profiláctico antes de sumergirse en aquel paraíso de sensaciones que había abandonado tan bruscamente el día anterior. No perdieron tiempo para entregarse el uno al otro, no fuera a ser que alguno de sus críos se despertara y ya no hubiera más que hacer. Cierto que fue rápido, pero también fue muy intenso. Embargada en la dulce ternura que la invadía cada vez tras haberse perdido en los placeres conyugales con Alberto, se le vino a la mente una frase que había leído una vez, de un autor iberoamericano que no recordaba. Ven a mi cama, decía aquella frase, no haremos el amor, el amor nos hará a nosotros. Cecilia pensó que era verdad, el amor era algo mágico y como tal no se hace; se da. En cada momento de una forma y manera. Y ella recibía mucho de Alberto. Muchísimo. Con un simple gesto, una mirada, o simplemente compartiendo con ella la potrera realidad de todos los días, aunque no hubiera tiempo ni ocasión de expresarlo bajo las sábanas. Levantó la cabeza, le sonrió y le besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Amor mío...- Dijo en un susurro mirando fijamente sus ojos oscuros.

- ¡BOOOM! ¡MAMÁAAAA! ¡PAPÁAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAA!

-¡OH! ¡NO! ¡YA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ!

**XxXxXxX**

_Debería contar en alguna ocasión la primera vez de Cecilia y Alberto. Pero por mucho que lo intento, se me resiste la historia. Es como si los personajes tuvieran censurada mi imaginación, reservándose aquel momento como algo muy personal. Al menos, me han dejado contar ésta, inspirada por unos comentarios de RL-P (chica, tu tienes buena parte de culpa ;) )_


	18. Transfiguraciones

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**TRANSFIGURACIONES**

_**Septiembre de 1993**_

-¿Todo el mundo tiene su varita? – Preguntó María mientras miraba alrededor. Un coro de voces de distintas edades contestó con un sonoro "siiiiiii". Los mas pequeños, incluso, elevaron el brazo como si aquello reforzara la afirmación.

-Estupendo, entonces vamos a sortear los turnos. A ver, que cada uno se pida un número… ¡UNO!

- ¡DOS! ¡TRES! ¡CUATRO! ¡CINCO! – Corearon las voces.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo también me apunto!

María se giró para mirar a su prima Cecilia, que se aproximaba a buen paso con su varita en alto.

-Si yo tuviera un novio ahí, en la pérgola de la piscina, no perdería tiempo jugando con mis primos.- Dijo María alzando una ceja.

-¿Ni siquiera si estuviera dormido como un tronco? – Contestó Cecilia con su habitual fachada imperturbable.

-¿Dormido? ¿Qué has estado haciendo con él, prima? – Preguntó María mientras dirigía la vista hacia la pérgola. Alberto, en bañador y tumbado en una hamaca parecía dormitar plácidamente junto a la piscina. Tenía puestas unas gafas de sol que hicieron dudar por unos segundos a María, pero se convenció al observar que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, en unas respiraciones profundas.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Ha sido la abuela, que lo ha cebado bien con la comida, y ahora, se ha quedado frito.- Dijo Cecilia mientras María se fijaba sin querer en los pelos del torso de Alberto.

-Así que ha sido una estrategia de la abuela para que no se os ocurran cosas indebidas durante la siesta…- Comentó en tono ligero, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de las piernas peludas del novio de su prima.

-¡María! ¡Que hay niños delante!

-Si te refieres a nosotros tres, no te molestes.- Exclamó Almudena.

-Además, somos una pareja la mar de decente…

-Todos sabemos que mamá no te deja estar a solas en casa con él.

-¡Almudena!

-Venga, no seáis pesadas.- Exclamó Fer. Era el único niño del grupo, y las charlas de niñas, sobre todo si se referían a novios, le aburrían soberanamente..-¡Vamos a rifar el orden!

-Vale.- Contestó María. – Ceci, tu tienes el seis. – Y diciendo aquello echó dentro de un saquito de tela una bola de un juego de lotería con el número seis.

-Y ahora… una mano inocente…

-¡Yo! – Gritó Lucía. Y su prima María le acercó la bolsita. Lucía metió la mano, revolvió las bolas y sacó la primera.

-¡DOS!

-¿Quién era el dos? – Preguntó Fer.

-Yo.- Contestó Amparo, la hermana de María.

Y así continuaron hasta que los seis primos sortearon el orden de intervención y se colocaron en círculo según el resultado. Septiembre había comenzado con un calor digno de mediados de agosto, y los abuelos de Cecilia, en reciprocidad por la invitación de la familia de Alberto a su nieta para pasar parte del mes de agosto en su casa de Santander, habían hecho lo propio con el novio en su casa de la sierra de Madrid. Aquella tarde, después de comer, todos andaban en bañador o en pantalones cortos. Cecilia, por ejemplo, llevaba bikini y un pantalón de algodón azul marino sobre la parte inferior. Mientras Alberto dormitaba junto a la piscina y los adultos se refugiaban en el interior de la casa, los primos mayores, debajo de altos árboles que daban una espesa sombra en el jardín mágicamente aislado por el abuelo Santiago, habían decidido jugar a un juego mágico.

-Muy bien.- Dijo María.- Vamos a empezar con frutas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ninguno objetó nada, así que María, muy resuelta, colocó una banqueta pequeña en el centro del círculo y sobre la misma una pera, y después se volvió a su sitio con su primo Fer a su derecha y su prima Almudena a su izquierda.

-¿Listos? Empieza Amparo.

-Naranja.- Dijo su hermana muy segura y miró a su derecha. Cecilia alzó su varita, se concentró, apuntó a la pera e invocó el hechizo.

-Mutatis naranja.

Se escuchó un pequeño _puf_ en los alrededores de la pera y ésta desapareció para dejar paso a una hermosa naranja. Cecilia bajó la varita y miró a su derecha, donde estaba su prima Lucía.

-Manzana.- Dijo Cecilia. Lucía levantó su varita, se concentró y esta vez el _puf_ dio paso a una manzana de un color verde brillante.

-Pensé que la harías roja.- Dijo Cecilia.

-¿Por qué? Me gustan más las verdes. Las rojas, en realidad, no saben a nada.- contestó Lucía. Cecilia encogió los hombros. Ella había pensado que era más sencillo imaginar una manzana roja a partir de una naranja de brillante color anaranjado, pero al parecer su prima asociaba la idea de una manzana para hacerla aparecer de manera distinta que ella.

La transfiguración requería conocer el destino del objeto transfigurado, porque había que imaginarlo. Cecilia, como era muy lógica, imaginaba más fácilmente asociando con alguna característica del objeto preexistente. Lucía, en cambio, invocaba sus gustos. La niña miró a Almudena. Era su turno de elegir.

-Limón.

Almudena apuntó con su varita.

-¡Eso es un pomelo! ¡Eliminada, Almudena! – Exclamó María con una carcajada.

-¡No es un pomelo! ¡Es un limón un poco grande! – Protestó Almudena.

-Tiene aspecto de pomelo, Almu. Es redondo.- Terció Cecilia. No es que le gustara que eliminaran a su hermana a las primeras de cambio, pero la realidad era la realidad.

-¡Pues abridlo! – volvió a protestar Almudena.

-Si lo abrimos nos quedamos sin fruta para jugar.- Contestó María.- Lo siento, Almu, pero estás eliminada.- Y diciendo aquello convirtió el pomelo – o el limón con un increíble aspecto de pomelo – en limón con aspecto inequívoco de limón.

Almudena abandonó el círculo con una clarísima expresión de disgusto en el rostro y se sentó en una silla de jardín debajo de un árbol para asistir como espectadora al resto de la ronda.

-Sandía.- dijo Amparo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermana. María apuntó con su varita y consiguió una sandía de buen tamaño.

Tras dos vueltas, Fer pasó a sentarse junto con Almudena, eliminado por haber pedido una berenjena. Tras una corta deliberación, sus primas decidieron que se calificaba de hortaliza y no de fruta. En la ronda siguiente, Lucía se añadió a ellos dos gracias a un racimo de uvas que de repente las soltó todas haciéndolas rodar por la hierba. Ahora solamente quedaban las tres primas mayores, lo cual tenía su lógica porque eran las que tenían más experiencia en la transfiguración.

-Apuesto por mi hermana.- Dijo Almudena.

-Yo por Amparo.

-¿Por qué siempre me quedo el último?

-¿No quieres apostar por María?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Almudena! ¡Todos sabemos que María puede ser un completo desastre con la Transf… ¡Anda!

Cecilia se sentó junto a los tres niños.

-¡No me digas que te han eliminado! – Exclamó Almudena.

-Ya ves…

-¿Qué ha pasado? Fer me tenía distraída protestando…

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no estuvieras mirando!

-Pues ha ocurrido que María me ha pedido una papaya.

-¿Y?

-Y no estoy muy segura de cómo es una papaya. En realidad, nunca he visto una.

-¡Ah!

Los cuatro miraron al duelo que mantenían las dos hermanas. Al final, como era previsible, Amparo, a pesar de ser año y medio menor que su hermana, la ganó. María se despistaba con muchísima facilidad, y eso no era bueno para transfigurar.

-¡Bien! ¡Va ganando María con una partida! ¿Qué elegimos ahora?

-¡Verduras! – Exclamó Lucía.

-¿Verduras? ¿Una berenjena entra dentro de la categoría? – Preguntó Fer.

-Eso hemos quedado que es una hortaliza.

-Y entonces ¿qué es una patata? Porque en serio, todo esto debe quedar clarito desde el principio…

-Eso es un tubérculo.

-¿Pero lo meterías como hortaliza?

-¡A ver! – Interrumpió Maria – Verduras de hoja. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero eso es más fácil. Le quitas la dificultad del color.- Exclamó Amparo.

-Así les das una oportunidad a los pequeños – Dijo Cecilia mirándola fijamente. Amparo se encogió de hombros. Ella era buena transfigurando, y salvo un repollo, que era blanco en el centro, no imaginaba otro color para la verdura que no fuera el verde. Pero si querían hacerlo fácil, mejor que mejor.

María tomó el melón, anteriormente pera y apuntó con su varita hasta convertirlo en una lechuga.

De nuevo comenzó el juego, esta vez por Cecilia, que era la que estaba a la derecha de Amparo.

-Escarola.- Pidió a Lucía pensando que para una bruja de trece años sería asequible.

-Mutatis.- Invocó Lucía con total tranquilidad, y la lechuga se transformó en una enorme y rizada escarola. Cecilia alzó las cejas.

-¡Qué grande! ¿No?

-Son las que traen para el restaurante… me toca, a ver… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Judía!

-¿En vaina? – Preguntó Almudena muy seria.

-En vaina. De color verde. Y por favor, que no parezcan guisantes.- Contestó Lucía sonriendo. Almudena le devolvió una mirada asesina antes de concentrarse y apuntar con su varita. Resultó la vaina de judías verdes más retorcida que habían visto, pero era inequívocamente una vaina.

-Me toca a mi.- Dijo entonces Almudena mirando fijamente a su prima María- Lombarda.

-¿Lombarda?

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque donde las dan, las toman.

Los primos empezaron a intercambiar miradas interrogadoras. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre Almudena y María? Hasta que Cecilia cayó en la cuenta.

-Almudena, no tienes por qué hacerlo…

-Te eliminó de la misma manera y resultó legal. Así que no veo por qué no lo vamos a poder usar los demás si tenemos ocasión.

A pesar de la buena voluntad de su hermana que imbuida de un curioso espíritu vengador le devolvía la moneda a su prima, Cecilia sintió un escalofrío. Era la actitud. Almudena, a pesar de ser bajita, delgaducha y aparentemente nada del otro mundo en brujería, podía llegar a asustarla. Y eso había ocurrido en aquel lance de un juego aparentemente inocente. María suspiró y bajó la varita.

-Vale, estoy eliminada. No tengo idea de cómo es una lombarda.

-Pero al menos inténtalo. Algo te saldrá.- Dijo su hermana. Amparo y María habían nacido y crecido en Valencia. Solamente habían visto la lombarda, una especie de col morada típica de la cocina madrileña, debidamente cocinada y servida en sus platos cuando en alguna ocasión cercana a la Navidad, que era la temporada propia de las lombardas, habían visitado a sus tíos o a sus abuelos.

-Está bien.- Y María alzó la varita e hizo aparecer un repollo morado. Después miró a Cecilia interrogadoramente.

-Mas bien es tipo col…- dijo ella con una sonrisa que casi era una disculpa.

-vale.- Amparo se salió del círculo.

Aquella ronda la ganó Cecilia, aunque no estaba muy satisfecha después de lo que había hecho su hermana. La siguiente, dedicada a las flores, fue de nuevo para Amparo. Sorprendentemente, Fer ganó la última

-Muy ilustrativo, ese juego.-Murmuró Alberto desde la hamaca cuando Cecilia regresó y se sentó a su lado.

-Pero ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

-Prácticamente desde el principio.

-Y ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-Porque te estaba viendo hacer magia. ¿Hace falta mucho para llegar a cambiar una pera en un tomate?

-Pues si, hace falta. Por lo menos hasta los doce años no se empieza a poder.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-No se ¿qué me tenía que parecer? ¿Sobrenatural? ¿Terrorífico?

-Pues yo si que no se. ¿Cómo ve una persona sensata y racional a alguien que hace una serie de cosas que según toda su lógica, en realidad no debería poder hacer?

-¿Yo soy la persona sensata y racional?

-Eso pienso. Aunque tal vez estar conmigo no sea ni muy sensato ni muy racional.

Alberto sonrió sin quitarse las gafas de sol.

-¿Y entonces tu eres ese alguien de quién tengo que opinar?

-Eso me temo.

-Pues opino que estás guapísima en bikini y me preguntó por qué no te lo pusiste este verano en Santander. ¿Fue para que mi madre no pensara que eras una descocada?

Cecilia abrió la boca asombrada.

-¡Pero Alberto!

El chico sonrió aún mas.

-No te enfades, Ceci. Me ha parecido asombroso. Y muy interesante. Igual cuando encuentren el bosón de Higgs, ese que dicen que les falta a los físicos de partículas, se pueda explicar lo que hacéis.

Cecilia se quedó sin palabras ante semejante exposición cuasi einsteniana por parte de su novio.

-No se… tal vez…

Alberto se recolocó en la hamaca, extendió la mano y tomó la de Cecilia. Durante un rato no hablaron. Cecilia pensaba que tal vez algún día se explicaría la magia de manera científica. Alberto pensaba que Cecilia, en efecto, estaba guapísima en bikini. Lástima que hubiera tapado su trasero y parte de sus largas piernas con aquel pantalón de algodón azul marino… si la convencía para que se lo quitara y se diera un chapuzón con él en la piscina, esa sí que sería una buena _transfiguración._


	19. Magia Antigua

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**MAGIA ANTIGUA**

_**Mayo de 1993**_

José Ignacio estaba contento. Ciertamente, había sido una noche de mucho trabajo en Pociones Moltó, S.A. pero todo había salido a pedir de boca. Regresaba a casa satisfecho y, por qué no decirlo, sintiéndose un virtuoso del Arte de la Cocción Mágica. Se encaminó hacia el bar que había en la esquina de la manzana de su casa con una sonrisa en los labios. En la puerta estaba su mujer esperándolo.

José Ignacio, a menudo, tenía que trabajar por las noches, momento que Ana solía aprovechar para escribir sus artículos de economía mágica. Antes de desaparecerse de la fábrica de pociones se afeitaba cuidadosamente, se ponía traje y corbata y cargaba con un maletín – que esencialmente contenía su varita – de manera que pareciera no que volvía, sino que iba a trabajar. Aquella mañana había quedado con Ana para desayunar, puesto que ella tenía una reunión en el periódico a primera hora. Ella le recibió alzando una ceja.

-Parece que vienes eufórico...

José Ignacio le besó la mejilla.

-Es que soy un genio de los calderos.

-Sin duda, os ha ido bien la noche.

-Inmejorable. Entremos.- Y la tomó del brazo mientras con la mano del maletín abría la puerta del bar.

-¿Qué va a ser?

-Dos cafés con leche y una de churros...

José Ignacio y Ana estaban hablando tranquilamente de sus cosas, entre sorbos de café y churro y churro, cuando ella, por casualidad, dejó caer la vista por la gran luna del bar.

-Pero si esa que ha pasado...

-Era nuestra hija.

-¿Por qué no iba con Cecilia? – Y Ana, que era impulsiva, dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y se dirigió como una centella a la puerta del bar, para contemplar como su benjamina desaparecía por la esquina, cargada con su enorme mochilón del colegio. José Ignacio se puso a la altura de Ana y la volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Vamos, ya te enterarás esta tarde de por qué no se han ido juntas.

Ana se dejó guiar de vuelta a la barra, puesto que realmente era ridículo salir corriendo detrás de la niña para interrogarla.

-Se supone que Cecilia acompaña a su hermana.

-Que ya tiene doce años y puede ir sola al cole...

-¡Me parece que ya se por dónde van los tiros! – Exclamó Ana. Y esta vez José Ignacio la retuvo antes de que se separara de la barra.

-¡Espera, Ana!

Acababan de ver pasar en dirección a su casa al novio de Cecilia.

Ana enganchó su bolso y las dos tazas y se encaminó hacia una mesa junto a la cristalera. José Ignacio no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el plato de los churros y su maletín y los depositó en la mesa.

-¡Cúbreme las espaldas! – Dijo ella. Y a continuación procedió a echar un conjuro disimuladamente sobre el cristal, de manera que no se pudiera ver desde el exterior lo que acontecía en el interior del bar.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó José Ignacio.

-Sentarnos y observar. Quiero saber qué hace Alberto aquí.

-Pues es obvio, querida. Ha venido a recoger a Cecilia.

Efectivamente, medio minuto después Cecilia salía del portal, ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Alberto, le entregaba su mochila, que él procedía a cargarse en el hombro izquierdo, le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y los dos echaban a andar hacia el colegio.

-¡Habrase visto! – Exclamó Ana.- ¡Qué descaro!

-¿Descaro? El noviete que viene a recoger a la chica para ir juntos al colegio.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Qué la chica, como tu dices, es tu hija!

-No hacen nada malo... fíjate, si hasta caminan coordinados.

Así era. Cecilia y Alberto, brazo en cintura, echaban los pies con una sincronización propia de bailarines profesionales.

-¡Como le ponga la mano en el culo lo hechizo aquí mismo! ¡Te lo juro, José Ignacio!

Alberto llevaba la mano en la cintura de Cecilia. Y no estaba pensando para nada en hacerla excursionar más abajo. En esos momentos iba pensando que era el chico más afortunado del planeta, que su novia era la mejor del mundo mundial y que se sabía como nunca el examen de Lengua y Literatura que tenía aquella mañana. Porque desde que tenía novia se concentraba como nunca, le cundía como nunca y la vida era algo fantástico. Ana se levantó de la mesa y giró la cabeza para no perderlos de vista.

-¡Yo lo hechizo!

-Te van a oir...

-¡La está morreando!

-Ana, por favor, que solo ha sido un pico.

Alberto había besado suavemente los labios de Cecilia, le había dedicado una mirada devota de rendidísimo admirador que ella había correspondido, y habían reanudado su marcha hacia el colegio.

-José Ignacio, hay que poner coto.

-¿Poner coto?

-Normas muy claras.

-Mujer, ha sido un besito de nada...

-Ya... y lo dejamos estar y la próxima vez nos los encontramos arriba... arriba...

Por muy bruja liberal que Ana era, también era una madre. Antepuso su condición materna a todos sus principios porque, simple y llanamente, no quería imaginar a su hija como se la estaba imaginando.

-Ana, creo que te estás poniendo en unos extremos que son un poco exagerados...

-Te recuerdo que es tu hija.

-Mi hija mayor. Que es sensata, juiciosa, no te ha dado un disgusto en su vida... y es una bruja. Una de magia antigua...

-¡Al cuerno con la antigüedad! ¡Aquí se van a poner normas como que me llamo Ana!

José Ignacio suspiro. No había nada que hacer. Que se lo dijeran a él, que la conocía desde que nació. Ana y José Ignacio eran primos, se habían tratado mucho toda su infancia, casi siempre organizando entre ellos dos las mayores peloteras que se podían recordar en varias generaciones. Hasta que se enamoraron, claro. Parte del proceso de dejar de odiar a Ana para colarse completamente por ella había incluido, en algún momento, entender esa faceta suya. Cuando Ana se sentía personal y directamente implicada, perdía parte de su objetividad y autocontrol y exponía las cosas a la tremenda. Para José Ignacio fue enervante durante muchísimo tiempo, hasta que comprendió que Ana se comportaba así con él precisamente porque no le era indiferente. Cecilia había heredado en parte aquella tendencia, aunque muchísimo más atenuada que su madre.

Por la tarde, Ana tenía las cosas muy claras. Y procedió a ponerlas sobre la mesa como cartas de una baraja.

-Cecilia, quiero hablar contigo.

Estaba en el quicio de la puerta de su dormitorio, de pie, mirándolas fijamente a ella y a su hermana. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo con un montón de cartas desperdigadas por la alfombra. Cuando su madre las interrumpió, estaban jugando a Las Cuatro Adivinas, un juego que requería mezclar un tarot encantado con una baraja española y que se parecía bastante al Mus, aunque sin amarracos. Las dos se levantaron lentamente, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse, dejando las cartas sin recoger. Ana estaba realmente seria. Almudena hizo ademán de levantarse pero su madre la detuvo.

-No. Tú quédate también. Quiero que oigas lo que voy a decirle a tu hermana.

-Sentáos las dos.- Dijo la madre. Y ellas, obedientes, se sentaron, una junto a la otra, en el borde de la cama.

-En esta casa, a partir de ahora, va a haber un par de reglas muy claras sobre chicos. ¿Estamos?

Cecilia asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras su hermana la miraba de reojo. Todo era consecuencia de que la mayor, quince años a punto de cumplir dieciséis, se había echado novio. Cecilia era sensata, responsable y madura para su edad. Por eso el tono de la madre era más chocante. Ceci nunca se había comportado como una adolescente rebelde y problemática, ni muchísimo menos alocada. Aunque había arrastrado tras de sí colecciones completas de pretendientes, ninguno había gozado de la condición de novio hasta ahora. Ana dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial, por si la cosa quedaba en agua de borrajas, aunque en el fondo, como buena madre que conoce bien a sus vástagos, se temía muy mucho que no caería esa breva. Y eso fue justamente lo que ocurrió. El noviazgo seguía adelante, viento en popa, con toda la ilusión del mundo por parte de su muy sensata hija. Y los nervios propios de una madre.

Ana reconocía que había exagerado en sus apreciaciones aquella mañana, y que nada hacía suponer, a priori, que el nuevo status de enamorada oficial de su hija mayor la llevara a cometer locuras. Pero había un par de detallitos de por medio que hacían que la situación no fuera, exactamente, inocua, y Ana prefería, por si acaso, dejar las cosas claras. En primer lugar, Ana seguía preocupada porque Alberto, el novio de Cecilia, fuera dos años mayor. Dieciocho años podía suponer una experiencia y unas expectativas por parte del chico no acordes con lo que se podría considerar deseable desde el punto de vista de una madre de una chica que iba a cumplir dieciséis ese mismo mes, aunque fuera una bruja y además de magia antigua, lo que suponía una forma muy liberal de encarar las relaciones entre sexos. Luego estaba el otro problema: Alberto era un muggle.

Ana comenzó el ataque por el segundo problema. Cogió aire y abrió la boca para empezar a soltar su discurso. Pero tuvo que desistir antes incluso de empezar porque José Ignacio, su marido, hizo entrada en la casa. Y de una forma bastante escandalosa.

- ¡Holaaaaa! – Gritó desde el recibidor.- ¡Ya estoy en casaaaaa! – Voceó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. -¡Ah! ¿Qué han hecho estas dos? – Dijo al llegar hasta la habitación de su hija mayor y contemplar el panorama de sus hijas sentadas juntas en la cama mirando a su madre como si estuvieran en el banquillo de los acusados de un severo tribunal.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! – Exclamó Almudena. Cecilia la miró y sintió lástima. La pobre estaba colorada, y parecía sentirse la mar de violenta. Lo cierto era que no le parecía bien que su madre la hiciera compartir aquella muestra de dictadura materna.

-Estoy dejando claro lo que no voy a tolerar en materia de chicos – dijo la madre muy seria.

-¡Ah! Entonces me sentaré yo también a escuchar, no vaya a ser que también a mi me ataña. Al fin y al cabo pertenezco al segmento masculino.- Y diciendo aquello dedicó a la menor un guiño.

-¡José Ignacio!

-¿Qué?

-Que esto lo hemos hablado tu y yo ya.

-¡Ah! Eso...- Y el padre puso un fingido gesto serio. Pero no consiguió lo que pretendía, que era relajar a una Almudena que no sabía por qué estaba allí metida. Y en cambio logró enfurecer más aún a la madre, que le dedicó una mirada airada.

-¿Puede irse Almudena? – Al fin y al cabo, Cecilia es la del novio... – Si Ana no quería darse por aludida con indirectas, tendría que ir por la derecha. José Ignacio sabía que era difícil que su mujer cambiara de opinión, pero al menos le daría una razón a la niña. Y él sabía que Ana la tendría, aunque no estaba seguro de que escogiera la fórmula más adecuada para exponérsela. Esa era otra de las características de su mujer que había conseguido entender con el tiempo. Ana no actuaría porque si, claro que no, su problema era que probablemente no expusiera a la niña de forma convincente por qué lo hacía.

-¡No! Quiero que ella conozca también las reglas porque una en particular le atañe desde ya y la otra lo hará en el futuro.- Contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos. El sabía que con ese gesto buscaba su apoyo y soporte. Era curioso. Ana era una profesional del lenguaje. Una periodista analítica como pocas y certera como un aguijón con sus artículos. Y sin embargo, se sentía insegura en el "regate corto verbal". José Ignacio le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, lo suficiente para que supiera que él estaba junto a ella, lo hiciera como lo hiciera, y después miró fijamente a su hija pequeña, esperando algún signo revelador de su reacción. Almudena puso una expresión muy seria y bajó la cabeza. Mala opción, hija, pensó José Ignacio, ahora tu madre atacará por ahí.

-Almudena, mírame que te estoy hablando.- Ana corroboró los pensamientos del padre mientras la niña levantaba la cabeza con expresión de susto. -Regla número Uno: En esta casa, cuando estén aquí dentro los novios, la magia se va a limitar, única y exclusivamente a los objetos encantados. Y eso si es que lo saben...- Ana, al llegar a ese punto frunció el ceño. Cecilia, su sensata Cecilia, había procedido por la vía de contarle inmediatamente a Alberto su secreto. Y el chico la había creído. – Si no lo saben, la regla es la misma que con los amigos muggles: ni rastro de magia.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando Alberto esté en casa no podemos usar la varita? – Preguntó Almudena sorprendida.

-Eso mismo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Si total ya lo sabe y no entiendo que...

-Porque no tengo ganas de estar deshaciendo hechizos que salgan por el mango de la varita, mucho menos ponerle en la situación de posible víctima de los mismos. ¿Estamos?

-Pero podemos hacerlo con cuidado...

-Almudena, he dicho que _no_. ¿Está claro?

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Segunda regla.- Y en esta ocasión Ana clavó sus ojos en los de Cecilia.- Está _terminantemente prohibido_ quedarse a solas en esta casa con el novio hasta los dieciocho años cumplidos.

Cecilia sostuvo la mirada de su madre sintiéndose un tanto ofendida. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Alberto, "su Alberto", era un caballero. Un príncipe azul que jamás osaría ponerle un dedo encima sin su consentimiento, ¡Faltaría más!. Almudena, por su parte, miraba a su madre con los ojos que se le salían de las órbitas, moviéndose como si tuviera un insecto recorriéndole la espalda. Ante el silencio de las dos, Ana decidió rematar, por si había algún punto que no les había quedado claro.

-Esto quiere decir que no se les puede traer a casa si no hay nadie.

Tras aquella afirmación contundente, se hizo un silencio espeso. El padre decidió que era oportuno rebajar la tensión, así que se acercó hasta su mujer y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Chicas... es importante que tengáis clara una cosa... a los chicos enseguida nos tira la vía física... pero en el fondo sois vosotras las que tenéis el control. Si no estáis completamente seguras, no saltéis a la piscina. No importa esperar un poco más para tomar esa decisión. ¿De acuerdo? Y cuando se toma, debe hacerse de manera responsable.

Almudena miraba a su padre alucinada. Ella cumpliría trece años en septiembre y ni siquiera tenía la regla, ni muchísimo menos novio, y le colocaban de regalo aquella charla tan horrible sin comerlo ni beberlo. ¡Con lo bien que estaba ella jugando a las cartas!

Cecilia, por su parte, estaba indignada. Con sus dos padres. En primer lugar, porque era muy consciente de todo aquello, así que no sabía a qué venía que le vinieran ahora con esas. En segundo lugar, porque en la fase del enamoramiento en que ella estaba, Alberto era el chico más maravilloso del mundo mundial, para nada un objeto de deseo sexual. Sin embargo lo que estaba diciendo su padre...

-¿Puedo irme? – Almudena cortó su hilo mental. El padre miró a la madre, y ésta dio su aprobación con un leve gesto de cabeza. Almudena salió pitando del cuarto de su hermana y se fue directa a su habitación. Sin embargo los padres de Cecilia no se marcharon de allí, todavía no.

-Hija...-Empezó Ana rebajando el tono mientras José Ignacio le hacía una levísima caricia en la cintura que no pretendía otra cosa que mostrarle su apoyo.- durante siglos hemos mantenido a capa y varita que la mujer tiene derecho a elegir a su compañero. Pero recuerda que una elección también entraña siempre una responsabilidad... No puedo controlar lo que hagáis por ahí, pero quiero que entiendas bien que no se trata de perder algo, sino de ganarlo. ¿Comprendes? – Y Ana puso cara de ensoñación.

Si, Cecilia comprendía el símil. No era la gilipollez de "perder la virginidad", sino ganar una experiencia maravillosa para recordar toda la vida. Lo que la dejaba alucinada era que a esas alturas su madre siguiera con la cantinela, como si tuviera once años.

- Bien. Voy a hablar con tu hermana.- dijo entonces su padre. Me parece que la hemos asustado un poco.- Y José Ignacio las dejó solas. Fue entonces cuando, sin que Cecilia se lo esperase, su madre empezó a contar…

-... fue con tu padre. Es curioso, pero también fue para él la primera vez. Llevávamos poco tiempo de novios, supongo que en fondo, aunque nos habíamos llevado a matar, en el fondo algo nos decía que... Ocurrió en la piscina de la casa de tus abuelos, en el cortijo, y en pleno invierno. Estábamos solos, buscando al gato a la desesperada. Lo bajamos del trampolín completamente espantado… Yo tenía veintiún años recién cumplidos, era bastante mas mayor que tu... y fue algo... espontáneo. Tu padre después me pidió que le diera un solo motivo para no casarme con él. ¡Si me llega a hacer esa pregunta unos pocos meses antes aún ahora estaría enumerando razones!

Aquella confidencia tan íntima ablandó a Cecilia y sonrió. Sabía que sus padres se habían llevado como el perro y el gato. No sabía qué ni cómo había hecho cambiar aquello, aunque alguna vez había pillado que ocurrió en el caserío de su tatarabuela, el que ahora era de su tía Amaia y su tío Fernando, donde tenían el restaurante que salía en las más prestigiosas guías de cocina muggle. Allí los pilló la abuela Catalina, esa a la que ella se parecía tantísimo, besándose en el pajar. Y puso el grito en el cielo, vaya si lo puso. Lo mínimo que les dijo era que estaban como cabras.

-Bien…

Afortunadamente, Ana no cometió la insensatez de rematar con aquello de "confío en ti", que a Cecilia le resultaba una especie de presión psicológica horrible. En su lugar, le preguntó si era habitual que Almudena fuera y viniera sola del colegio.

-¡Oh! ¡No, qué va! Hoy tenía que presentar un mural con otras niñas y se fue pronto. ¿No te acuerdas que lo dijo anoche, durante la cena?

-¡Ah! Es verdad que lo dijo... no había caído...

No, claro que no había caído, obsesionada como había estado con otras cuestiones, pensó Cecilia. Pero no le guardó rencor. Ana se marchó tras dedicarle una mirada de madre. Cecilia recogió las cartas en un pulcro mazo y decidió ir al cuarto de Almudena. Su hermana tenía la puerta abierta y Cecilia pensó que todavía no había llegado a la fase de encerrarse. Leía un libro tumbada en la cama. O hacía con que leía.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando? – Preguntó desde la puerta.

-No.

Cecilia entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, junto a su hermana.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto…

-No es culpa tuya. Ha sido cosa de mamá. De verdad, no se lo que realmente piensa, durante años nos habla de la liberación de la bruja y después, cuando resulta que llega el momento en que te enamoras va y nos suelta todo eso… parecía muy hipócrita. "Durante siglos hemos hecho lo que nos ha dado la gana… ¡Uy! ¡Pero ahora que tienes novio no se te ocurra hacer determinadas cosas!". Y para evitar la tentación prohibido subirlo a casa si no hay nadie.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco? Al fin y al cabo, no me puede controlar todo el tiempo, así que si quisiera… lo que ocurre es que me ha resultado un poco irreal.

-¿Irreal?

-No se me había ocurrido pensar en hacerlo con Alberto… quiero decir, si se me ha ocurrido, pero como algo que pasará dentro de mucho tiempo… Yo se que él nunca intentaría sacar partido. Lo veo en sus ojos… y además – Cecilia soltó una risita – No se ha permitido otra cosa que no fuera besarme… Creo que lo que mamá quería decir es que no por darse prisa va a ser mejor.

-Tal vez. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con que no suba a casa? Parece que desconfía de Alberto. O de ti.

-Supongo que les pasa un poco a todas las madres… incluso aunque sean brujas. Tal vez es que se siente un poco desbordada. Sabe que tiene que asumir que volemos del nido…

-Podría haberlo dicho de otra manera…

-En eso te doy la razón. Nunca se le dan bien estas cosas, siempre acaba saliendo un poco por la tremenda…

-Dice papá que mamá es como el champán, que si la agitas un poquito sale en tromba.

Cecilia sonrió. Conocía aquel comentario de su padre.

- Y dice que a mi me pasa lo mismo...

-Un poco sí. Pero eres más fría y te la guardas.

-¿Tu crees?

Cecilia sonrió.

-Bueno. Voy a guardar las cartas, si no quieres seguir jugando. Y eso que me estabas vapuleando.

-Espera... creo que sí que quiero jugar a las cartas…

Magia Antigua…. Ser de magia antigua, o de sangre antigua significaba tener antepasados mágicos que se remontaban hasta un milenio por lo menos, por alguna rama, aunque tu padre o tu madre fuera un completo muggle. Y tenía una serie de implicaciones. Por una parte, había hechizos heredados de familia muy antiguos, libros arcanos, objetos mágicos singulares… en definitiva, era heredar y ser depositario de una serie de formas de hacer magia. Pero también implicaba una concepción de la persona en general y del mago o bruja en particular que no siempre fue acorde con las corrientes mayoritarias muggles. Las brujas medievales rechazaban la desigualdad entre hombres y mujeres que se imponía, sobre todo en materias sexuales. Y siguieron rechazándolo durante los siglos venideros. Conocían desde antiguo las pócimas y brebajes que impedían los embarazos incluso con los muggles, mucho antes de desarrollar los hechizos profilácticos, cuidaban de las mujeres cuando llegaba el parto, y en cuanto tenían algo de antigüedad mágica no daban abortivos. Porque ellas detectaban que todo participaba de esa energía extraordinaria que es la magia, y si le pedían permiso a una planta para arrancarla ¿cómo iban a arrancar a una criatura del seno de su madre?

Pero eso aquello que se estiló siglos ha de pedir certificados de virginidad era considerado un auténtico insulto. Y ya no digamos que algunos clérigos dudaran de que las mujeres tuvieran alma... cuando ellas tenían la absoluta certeza de su existencia. No, no se trataba de negar a Jesucristo. La existencia de una fuerza creadora era para ellos algo evidente, que podía haberse manifestado con el envío de un Salvador que compartiera la condición humana. No, Cristianismo y su condición no eran incompatibles. Todo lo contrario, en muchos aspectos encajaban. Lo que se rechazaba era cierto tipo de construcciones humanas... fueron los hombres buenos, los mosenes y freires de espíritu limpio y corazón puro, las sorores dedicadas a ayudar a los mas desfavorecidos, los que las convirtieron.

Cecilia, como su hermana, estaba bautizada. Sus padres se habían casado por la Iglesia y generalmente iban los domingos a misa. Cuando llegara el momento, seguramente se casaría en un altar. Cierto era también que no aceptaría que nadie le dijera que consumar su amor con Alberto fuera algo malo o pecaminoso... pero eso también ocurriría cuando llegara su momento.


	20. El Pompón Amarillo

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**EL POMPÓN AMARILLO**

_**Junio de 2010 **_

Si por algo deseaba Alberto mudarse de casa era porque en la nueva iba a tener un despacho en condiciones. Hasta el momento, solamente disponía de un cuartito sustraído a una alacena y a un trozo de cocina con una ventana pequeñaja que daba a un patio interior con poca luz. Pero de momento había que conformarse con lo que había, y esa tarde Alberto, metido en su cuartito de trabajo, estaba tenso. Al día siguiente examinaba a mas de ochenta alumnos, y por alguna extraña razón se contagiaba de los nervios de los estudiantes. Y dos días después tenia una importante reunión sobre el proyecto de investigación universitaria financiado con la Unión Europea, así que una vez terminó de comer se encerró y se quedó allí trabajando pegado a su ordenador.

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡QUE SE ESCAPA!

BROM BROM BROM BROM BROOOOOOOM

Alberto emitió un sonoro "grrrrrr", puso las palmas de las manos sobre el tablero de la mesa y apretó los labios. Volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía esperando que sus críos no le perturbaran mas. La calma no llegó ni a cinco minutos.

-¡CORRE MENCÍAAAAAA!

¡AIIIIIIIIIIG!

¡BRAUM!

Alberto se levantó como una exhalación, abrió la puerta y gritó al pasillo.

-¡¿ES QUE NO OS PODÉIS ESTAR QUIETOS? ¡QUE TENGO QUE TRABAJAR!

No se escuchó ninguna contestación ni tampoco ningún ruido adicional excepto el sonido de una cañería del agua que bien podía ser de otro piso. Alberto volvió a lanzar un profundo "grrrrrr", miró el reloj deseando que Cecilia llegara de una vez y se recluyó de nuevo en su habitáculo y en sus quehaceres. Cecilia en realidad estaba subiendo en el ascensor, bastante contenta por cierto. Había sido un buen día en el ministerio, y aunque tenía aún que rematar un par de cositas, el grueso de lo que tenía que hacer estaba listo. Entró en casa y en seguida se preocupó. Había _demasiado_ silencio. ¡Y eso era la mar de inquietante con niños sueltos!

-¿Hola? – Dijo con voz temerosa. _Mas silencio_… y entonces se le vino el tumulto encima.

¡JUIIIIIIIK! ¡JUIIIIIIIIIIK! ¡JUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIKKKKK!

-¡CORRE! ¡QUE SE VAAAAA!

-¡PUFOOOOOOOOO! ¡VEN AQUÍIIIIII!

En cuestión de medio nanosegundo Cecilia vio una bola peluda y amarilla correr velozmente hacia ella desde el pasillo. El animal alternaba carreritas y saltitos, y hasta llegó a rodar medio metro tras tropezar. Cuando estaba a la distancia suficiente, pegó un enorme salto hacia ella, que tuvo el tiempo justo de soltar bolso y cartera y poner las manos para recibirlo.

Simultáneamente, Mencía y Alberto aparecieron corriendo y gritando detrás.

-¡¿PERO ES QUE NO OS PODÉIS ESTAR SIN ARMAR TANTO ALBOROTO?

Alberto padre, enfadadísimo, se sumó a la reunión en dos zancadas. Cecilia empezó a procesar mentalmente la situación. En primer lugar, tenía dos niños sudorosos y con las ropas empapadas; en segundo lugar, un _puffskin _chorreando agua. En tercer lugar, un marido furioso.

-¿Dónde está Cristina? – Fue lo primero que dijo. Le faltaba la pequeñita, quería tenerla a la vista para estar segura de que no le había ocurrido nada.

-¡AQUÍIIIII MAMÁAAAA!

La chiquitina de la casa estaba sentada en el suelo del salón jugando con un oso de peluche rosa, tan tranquilota ella.

Bien, lo más urgente estaba controlado. Ahora podía pasar a lo siguiente.

-¿Por qué está Pufo empapado?

-¡Lo estábamos bañando! – Exclamó su hijo Alberto. -¡Pero se nos ha escapado!

-¡Es que está sucísimo, mami! – Añadió Mencía.

-¡¿Y TODA ESTA ALGARABÍA ES POR BAÑAR AL POMPÓN? – Clamó el padre indignado. Si, Cecilia ahí tenía otro problema que resolver. Desafortunadamente para Alberto padre, no había llegado todavía su turno.

-_Puffskin _papá… - Murmuró Mencía.

-¡ME DA IGUAL!

-Cálmate.- Dijo Cecilia dirigiéndose a Alberto - Mencía ¿Tu no tendrías que estar repasando Transfiguración?

Mencía no contestó.

-Haz el favor de irte a estudiar. ¡Y ponte ropa seca, no te vayas a enfriar! Y tu, Alberto, ¿has hecho los deberes?

- ¡Los he hecho y me los ha corregido Babe!

-Pues ve a cambiarte también.

-Jooooooo

- Y hablando de la reina de Roma ¿dónde está mayor de todos? – Preguntó a su sulfurado marido que la miraba disolver el tumulto con una mezcla de enfado y estupor.

-En su cuarto estudiando. Mira por dónde, la única que no ha alborotado en todo lo que va de tarde.

Cecilia sonrió, se dirigió resuelta a su airado marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que ahora te dejen en paz un rato, cielo.

-Eso espero yo también. ¡Menos mal que has llegado para enfrentarte a las fieras!

Alberto se volvió a su despacho mientras Cecilia se llevaba a Pufo al cuarto de baño y lo depositaba en la encimera del lavabo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Cuando regresó lo contempló con cierta lástima. El pobre animalito tenía un aspecto patético así, empapado. Si hasta temblaba.

-Y ahora ¿Cómo te seco? ¿Con un hechizo?

Como si entendiera, Pufo se encogió.

- Supongo que entonces tampoco querrás el secador.

El _puffskin_ amarillo se desplazó hacia una esquina. La piedra estaba húmeda y resbaló. Cecilia, con sus reflejos brujiles más propios de un jugador de quidditch, fue capaz de pescarlo antes de que aterrizara en el fondo de la bañera. El animalito ahora estaba temblando de lo lindo.

-Te secaré con una toalla ¿Te parece bien?

Debió parecerle correcto porque se dejó hacer. Cecilia frotó con suavidad al puffskin, que se fue calmando poco a poco. Sus hijos tenían razón en una cosa, de un tiempo a esta parte, y ella también lo había notado, Pufo no tenía la piel del mismo amarillo brillante y parecía sucio. El caso es que Cecilia se había extrañado. En realidad, no tenía idea de qué le podía pasar, puesto que era de natural anti bicho y no sabía nada de _puffskins_, aparte de lo que comían, lo mucho que dormían y lo afiladas que tenían las minúsculas garritas. Alguien le había dicho que cantaban villancicos por Navidad, pero ese extremo no se lo creía. Pero si tenían una mascota en la familia, aunque fuera de los niños, ella se sentía en buena medida responsable de ella. Y había pensado preguntar en el Ministerio sobre la piel del _puffskin_, pero lo cierto es que lo había olvidado por completo una vez metida en su trabajo. Pufo le dedicó una mirada lánguida y ella le sonrió por solidaridad con el pobre animalito que había padecido la travesura de sus hijos, aunque hubiera sido bienintencionada.

-¡AH! – Exclamó horrorizada cuando retiró la toalla. ¡Estaba llena de pelos amarillos!

Tocó con cuidado al _puffskin _y para su horror retiró la mano con un desvaído mechón amarillo entre los dedos.

-¿Mamá? – Ahora Isabel, la mayor, había emergido de sus dominios. -¡Anda! ¡Pufo se nos está quedando calvo!

Cecilia miró a su hija. Isabel, junto a ella, contemplaba con la boca abierta al _puffskin _mientras las dos brujas sentían crecer sus respectivos niveles de perplejidad.

-¿Crees que tiene alguna enfermedad?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Llevarlo a un Cuidador de Criaturas Mágicas, a ver qué nos dice.

-¿Cuándo?

Cecilia miró el reloj y suspiró.

-Mañana por la tarde, en cuanto termine de trabajar.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él mientras tanto?

Isabel tenía razón. Pufo estaba sin pelo y con la piel rosada a la vista parecía una bola de carne con un par de ojos saltones. Parecía frágil y vulnerable. Cecilia se lo puso en la palma de la mano y se puso a pensar. Finalmente se fue al cuarto de las dos mayores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Había pescado a su hija Mencía con una pelota de balonmano en el brazo, en pleno salto, como si estuviera entrenando. La niña se dio tal susto que se la lanzó involuntariamente. Cecilia tenía buenos reflejos, pescó la pelota antes de que se saliera por la puerta.

-¿No estabas estudiando?

- Ehhhh, ya había terminado…

-Pues que no te vea jugar al balonmano dentro de casa.- Y diciendo aquello lanzó la pelota a su hija mayor, que la cogió con las dos manos. Después, Cecilia cogió una cunita de juguete

-¡Pero eso es mío! –Mencía protestó.

-Tu ya no juegas con esta cuna.

-¡Pero Cristina si lo hace!

-¿No sería mejor una caja de zapatos? – Preguntó Isabel.

-¿Y dónde tenemos una caja de zapatos?

Isabel hizo un gesto a su madre, abrió el armario y sacó una caja de zapatillas de deportes, las últimas que le habían comprado. Y Cecilia reconoció que su hija mayor había tenido una buena idea.

-¿Le ponemos algo dentro? ¿Unos papeles? ¿Trapos? – Preguntó Isabel mientras caminaba tras su madre con la pelota en las manos.

-Supongo que trapos de cocina limpios…

-¡Babe! ¡Babe ven con la petota!

En el cuarto de baño de los niños, sentada en su orinal y con su padre leyendo unos papeles en el suelo mientras la vigilaba estaba la más pequeña.

-¡Ya voy! – Isabel se fue con la menor de sus hermanas, cosa que su padre agradeció con una especie de ruido que sonaba a _gracias_ mientras desaparecía de vuelta a su cubículo.

-No te sientes en el suelo con la falda del colegio, que luego la llevas hecha una pena.- Dijo su madre mientras abría el cajón donde guardaba los trapos.

-¡Eso me recuerda que tenemos una circular para ti, mamá!

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Sobre faldas!

¿Faldas? ¿Una circular sobre faldas? Cecilia colocó la circular bastante detrás en su lista de cosas que iban surgiendo para ser resueltas aquella tarde. Bueno, al cabo de un rato tenía una especie de dormitorio minúsculo para Pufo. Lo colocó dentro esperando que el animalito, que se había puesto muy mustio, no lo rechazara. Pufo hurgó entre los trapos haciéndose una especie de nido, se encogió sobre si mismo y cerró sus ojillos.

-Bueno, parece que no le ha disgustado…

-¿Crees que está malo? – Preguntó Mencía que había llegado a la cocina sin apenas hacer ruido.- Toma, la circular.

Cecilia dejó a Pufo en su caja sobre la mesa y abrió el sobre. ¡Vaya! La Dirección del centro se quejaba de que las niñas llevaban las faldas demasiado cortas. Cuando Cecilia iba al colegio, se daban vueltas en la cintura para acortarlas en cuanto salían por la puerta de sus casas. Cecilia sospechó que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos. Y de repente recordó el tamaño actual de su hija, alrededor de metro setenta y tres, y que ya había comprado en septiembre una falda de la talla mayor, que era la dieciséis. Respiró hondo. Bueno, cuando llegara el siguiente comienzo de curso, ya vería cómo lo resolvían.

Lo cierto es que de todo aquello lo que acaparó la mente de Cecilia durante aquella tarde y noche fue el estado de Pufo. El animal no quiso comer nada en todo lo que restaba de día. Y cuando se fueron a dormir lo dejaron dormitando agitado en su caja de zapatos.

-Vaya nochecita, Cecilia.- dijo Alberto por la mañana mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-¿Me has oído levantarme?

-Por lo menos tres veces.

-Es que me despertaba porque me parecía oír a Pufo...

-Vamos, como si fuera un crío más...

-Hombre, es la mascota de la casa...

Pufo había amanecido tan mustio o más que la noche anterior y en cuanto Cecilia acabó de comer se lo llevó. Los niños llegaron poco después a casa y no tardaron en preguntar al sufrido padre.

-¿Dónde está Pufo? – Mencía era la que mostraba más ansiedad.

-Tu madre se ha llevado al pompón al veterinario.

-Cuidador de Criaturas Mágicas…- Aclaró la niña.

-Y es un _puffskin_…- Añadió su hijo para más exactitud.

-_Puffskin_… el caso es que… er… tenéis que estar preparados por si regresa sin él.- Alberto padre tenía la mente puesta esencialmente en su reunión, por eso probablemente se le coló aquella idea. Bueno, por eso y porque el estado del _puffskin _le había parecido lamentable.

-¿Regresar sin él? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su hermana Mencía miraba a su padre estupefacta.- ¿Se lo van a quedar para curarlo?

-Porque si está muy enfermo entonces tal vez proceda sacrificarlo.

-¿Sacrificarlo? ¿Qué es eso? – volvió a preguntar Alberto.

-Cargárselo.- Murmuró Mencía. Y su hermano la miró con la boca abierta.

Alberto no se percató de la desolación que crecía en sus vástagos, pues su mente divagaba entre presupuestos_, milestones, _informes de progreso y otras cosas. No asoció la tranquilidad reinante a su breve charla con los niños. Hasta que Isabel apareció por su cubículo.

-La has hecho buena, papá.

-¿Qué he hecho yo?

-Mencía está llorando.

Alberto levantó la cabeza del teclado.

-¿Qué está llorando? ¿Y por qué?

-Pues porque a ella se le ocurrió bañarlo. Y ahora piensa que igual hay que sacrificar a Pufo porque no tenía que haberlo hecho…

Alberto se quedó con la boca abierta. Se levantó y se fue a intentar consolar a su hija, si es que podía. No debería haber hablado con los niños así, de aquella manera tan brusca... ¡Ay! ¿Por qué rayos no se habría mordido la lengua y esperado a que volviera Cecilia?

Mientras, ella esperaba con Pufo metido en una caja de zapatos. Era una sala tranquila, decorada en tonos cálidos. En la pared de enfrente, un cuadro del Gran Canal ofrecía una vista plácida, con góndolas desplazándose como si patinaran por la superficie del agua. Cecilia había estado una vez en Venecia con Alberto, de recién casados. Le pareció una ciudad bella, aunque demasiado montada para el turismo. Y en esas estaba, contemplando la pintura mágica, cuando le llegó el turno.

-Ah, bueno, está cambiando el pelo.- Aclaró el Cuidador mientras cogía a Pufo con una mano.- Los _puffskin_ lo hacen cuando va a llegar el verano. Primero se les pone muy feo, como sucio, después lo pierden y se pasan el verano echando el nuevo pelo. Se lo verás más corto hasta que llegue el otoño y vuelva a su longitud habitual.

Cecilia respiró aliviada, algo sorprendente en una persona que no era amante de los animales.

-Por lo demás, esta mascota está en excelente estado. Se nota que la cuidan bien…

¡Si supiera el Cuidador!, pensó Cecilia. La mascota sufría el acoso de cuatro críos. Y convivía con un cabeza de familia muggle que lo denominaba sistemáticamente el pompón amarillo.

-Se lo agradecerá por Navidad. Los puffskin tararean villancicos muy bien cuando están bien atendidos...

Cecilia alzó las cejas asombrada. Así que aquel rumor ¡Era verdad! Miró a la bola de carne intentando imaginárselo de nuevo convertido en pompón y tarareando un sonoro "Pero mira como beben los peces en el río..." .

-¡Anda, que buena la has hecho! – Le dijo Cecilia a Alberto cuando llegó a casa y se enteró de la movida de casa. Y es que, para cuando llegó con su caja de zapatos, Mencía todavía hipaba.

- Mujer, yo quería hacerles mas llevadero si es que…

-¡Pues vaya forma!

- Lo siento.

-Bueno. El caso es que Pufo volverá a su status de pompón en otoño. Y de momento hay que incluir en su dieta el melón.

-¿Melón?

-Eso me han dicho. No me preguntes detalles, que ya sabes que a mi no me gustan los animales.

Alberto contempló a Cecilia decir todo aquello mientras colocaba la caja cuidadosamente en el suelo de la cocina. El había tenido perro de niño, lo había querido como loco, y cuando se puso viejo y enfermo y lo sacrificaron lloró amargamente, y eso que ya tenía catorce años. Y a pesar de toda aquella experiencia, había sido un bruto con sus hijos. Cecilia debió leerle la mente, porque sonrió.

-Haremos una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Echarle la culpa de tu metedura de pata a ese absorbente proyecto.

-¿Tu crees que los niños lo dejaran estar así?

No hizo falta que Cecilia respondiera. Mencía apareció en la cocina, se agachó para contemplar al puffskin, le dijo algo así como "Pufoooo, Pufitoooo", y después se abrazó a su padre. Alberto le acarició el pelo y Cecilia sonrió. Y casi le entró la risa pensando en lo que dirían y harían sus cuatro hijos y su marido, el que lo había apodado Pompón, cuando llegaran las navidades.


	21. Bonus Cuatro

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**BONUS - 4**

**10 BONUS ADICIONALES SOBRE LA FAMILIA MÁGICA POR EXCELENCIA**

**1)** Fue el empleado de la tienda de animales el que comentó que los puffskin cantan en Navidad. Cecilia no se lo creyó hasta que se lo confirmó el Cuidador de Criaturas Mágicas (alias veterinario). Eso no es sorgexpansión, aunque realmente tampoco canon en sentido estricto. Está tomado de la película HP-6, se lo dice Luna a Ginny. Pufo es amarillo porque lo eligió Alberto, y ese es su color favorito, corre bastante, a menudo se tropieza y entonces rueda, y es capaz de dar unos buenos saltos. Tiene dos patitas terminadas en cuatro dedos con afiladas uñas curvas. Le gustan los cereales con leche, la tortilla francesa, las patatas fritas y la fruta de temporada. Por alguna razón, siendo amarillo en el cambio de pelo le va bien el melón. Los puffskin se mustian durante el día o dos días en los que pierden completamente el pelo. Es el momento en el que son mas vulnerables. Generalmente, el cambio lo realizan todos los años cuando se aproxima el verano.

**2)** Existe una fauna y flora mágica autóctona peninsular, incluidas razas propias de especies que hay en otros países. Las criaturas no tienen, necesariamente, las mismas denominaciones que en la Magia Inglesa. Por ejemplo, no existe el boggart pero sí el Coco (nadie sabe qué forma tiene, asusta a los niños, suele esconderse en rincones, armarios o debajo de la cama, y sin duda desaparece cuando te ríes de él). Cristina dice que en la habitación de servicio de la casa de sus abuelos hay un Coco rosa, y por eso no quiere adentrarse en la cocina sola. Ni Ana ni José Ignacio han sido capaces de encontrarlo, aunque sí han visto algún signo sospechoso. Tampoco se usa el término "goblin"; las criaturas equivalentes son los Enanos y se dedican sobre todo a la orfebrería y joyería mágicas, aunque algunos también están en las altas finanzas. Para mayor detalle, hay un Bestiario (todavía sin concluir).

**3)** A Cecilia le obsesionan los tacones. Le preocupa cuando va arreglada sobrepasar a su marido en altura. A Alberto eso le importa un pimiento (de hecho, hay una historia empezada donde "los tacones de Cecilia" tienen su protagonismo).

**4)** La palabra "muggle" se ha introducido, como la Coca-Cola, gracias a la globalización y la expansión de la terminología inglesa. Si la RAE tuviera que introducirlo en el Diccionario seguramente la grafía sería "máguel". La denominación tradicional de la persona no mágica era "Ingenuo", porque "ven pero no quieren creer que han visto", demostrando así un alto nivel de ingenuidad. El término para squib era NoMago.

**5)** A Cecilia le gusta el orden, pero con tanto niño ha dejado por imposible tener su casa como a ella le gustaría, de manera que admite un nivel de entropía mayor de lo que sería óptimo según sus estándares. Odia los sacapuntas que no lleven incorporado recipiente para que caigan dentro las virutas, los lápices desperdigados, los abrigos apilados en una silla o por el suelo y los juguetes abandonados debajo de los muebles o entre los cojines del sofá.

**6)** El coche familiar es un Volvo XC-90 de 7 asientos, de color gris metalizado oscuro. Tiene que ser grande para que quepan todos. Aún así, casi siempre que viajan Cecilia tiene que reducir mágicamente el equipaje.

**7)** La rama de la magia que peor se le ha dado siempre a Cecilia ha sido la Adivinación en cualquiera de sus formas, peor incluso que la zoomagia.

**8)** Cristina es muy tranquila pero también tiene las ideas muy claras. Imita mucho a su hermano "Beto".

**9)** En la cocina tienen un armario con un fondo falso mágico donde se esconden los objetos mágicos cuando hay muggles en casa, se aparcan las escobas y se guardan los productos para las pociones.

**10)** Una vecina pilló a Mencía conjurando un Lumos por casualidad. La niña estaba frente a la ventana de su cuarto justo cuando la buena señora tendía la ropa en el patio. Después le preguntó a Alberto "dónde habían comprado esa linterna de leds con el palito largo". Tuvo que mentir diciendo que la trajo su hermano de Bruselas.

_Próximamente... volveremos a la Sevilla Encantada; a jugar al MagiStrategic; asistiremos a una clase de magia y hasta puede que nos enteremos de las cuitas de una Cecilia de dieciséis años con sus tacones durante una boda..._

_Bsos_

_Sorg._


	22. Pacto de Sangre

**CAPÍTULO ****22**

**PACTO DE SANGRE**

_**Septiembre de 1995**_

-¡Pero papá! ¡Siempre igual! ¡Dándole caprichos!

-Mujer, sólo son unos muñequillos y unas tontadas... considéralos un anticipo de su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ana frunció el ceño antes de replicar.

-¡Di mas bien "regalo anticipado"!

-Es lo mismo.

-¡No lo es! ¡Anticipo de regalo deja abierta la puerta para más cantidad de regalo mientras que "regalo anticipado" quiere decir que se lo has entregado entero pero antes de tiempo!

Santiago dedicó a la menor de sus hijas una mirada displicente.

- Como siempre, Ana, tu jugando con las palabras... por eso te dedicas a lo que te dedicas...

- Y como siempre tu, papá, dándole de todo a la niña. Creo que confiscaré el regalo hasta el día quince.

Cecilia observaba a su madre enfadada con su abuelo mientras su hermana Almudena, con un gesto en la cara que podría petrificar cual basilisco, aferraba con ganas la bolsa de plástico. Almudena estaba a punto de cumplir los quince. Lo haría precisamente el día 15 de ese mes. En junio, por fin, había alcanzado la pubertad. Pero el hecho de hacerlo la última de la clase y tan tarde no significaba que no padeciera vaivenes hormonales ni que los asumiera con más madurez que una niña de doce. Y en ese mismo instante era obvio que la sangre le hervía. Contra su madre, claro está.

-¡Dame la bolsa, Almudena! Si es regalo de cumpleaños, lo tendrás ese día!

Almudena frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes como si fuera a echar fuego por la boca.

-¡Algunos me los he comprado yo! ¡Con mi dinero! ¡No tienes derecho a quedártelos!

-Muy bien. Pues saca de la bolsa lo que te has comprado tu y dame el resto.

-¡Por Dios, Ana! ¡No seas así! ¡Tienes mi palabra de que no le regalaré nada el 15, pero déjaselos! – Intervino el abuelo. Ana miró a su padre con desconfianza.

-No se si fiarme.

-Allá tu si no te fías de tu padre. Pero me parece una barbaridad que te pongas así por unos muñecos del MagiStrategic.

- Papá, me pongo como me da la gana. Es la educación de mis hijas.

-No me contestes así, que sigo siendo tu padre.

Se hizo un espesísimo silencio mientras Ana se contenía a duras penas bajo la mirada atenta de un brillante azul de su padre.

-¿Mamá?

Cecilia, en un temerario alarde, se atrevió a meter baza en la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres, Cecilia?

-Pues que ya sabes que hoy viene Alberto a comer, y que le encanta el MagiStrategic... así que, si el abuelo se ha comprometido a no hacerle otro regalo a Almudena... creo que Alberto disfrutaría mucho con las ampliaciones.

Ana frunció los labios y transigió porque sabía de buena tinta que no tenía ningún sentido seguir enrocándose ya que, en su fuero interno, se sentía ridícula. Pero es que estaba enfadada, vaya si lo estaba. Cuando su padre saliera por la puerta telefonearía a su madre para despotricar de él un rato y desahogarse, faltaría mas. Y para recalcarle que no quería que le trajera nada a Almudena, y subrayaría bien la palabra _nada_, el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡No mas regalos, papá! – Explotó amenazando peligrosamente con el dedo. El abuelo Santiago dejó escapar un suspiro y recogió su chaquetón mientras prometía que no le haría otro regalo a su nieta. Ana frunció el ceño desconfiada, pero lo dejó estar ahí. El teléfono la distrajo completamente y así no pudo captar los detalles de la despedida del abuelo y las nietas. Al fin y al cabo, podía delegar la despedida en Cecilia, que era ya toda una mujer y muy sensata. ¡Ay! ¡Qué ganas tenía de que su avinagrada hija menor también empezara a serenarse! Así, Ana se perdió alguna cosilla.

Y es que antes de marcharse, Santiago le dijo algo en la oreja a Almudena. Cecilia observó que de la cara de su hermana desaparecía aquella expresión de acelga puesto, pareja a la de la madre de ambas cuando la vio entrar por la puerta con su bolsa de juguetitos y tornó a una sonrisa radiante, abrazó a su abuelo favorito y lo despidió con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y con un "te quiero mucho" a buena voz, para que los presentes se enteraran bien. Afortunadamente, no cometió la osadía de añadir ninguna coletilla, algo del estilo a "no como a mamá" o similares, que en alguna cosilla se tenía que notar que la chica iba a cumplir quince años. Cecilia acompañó a su abuelo hasta la puerta de la calle pensando en lo irascible que se estaba volviendo su hermana.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué le has dicho? – Le dijo antes de que se marchara. Tenía verdadera curiosidad. Las complicidades entre uno y otra siempre habían sido notorias. Cecilia jamás tuvo celos de ellas, en realidad, es que no era una persona celosa. Y por lo que sabía, el resto de sus primos también había terminado por asumir que entre su abuelo y aquella nieta de apariencia frágil y de temperamento fuerte había un vínculo especial. El abuelo Santiago clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos grises de Cecilia.

-¿Me prometes solemnemente que no se lo contarás a tu madre?

- Te lo prometo.

- Muy bien. Le he dicho a tu hermana que yo no le regalaré nada, puesto que ya le he entregado mi regalo por anticipado.

-Abuelo, eso es repetir lo que ha dicho mi madre.

-Efectivamente.

-¿Qué más le has dicho?

-¿Por qué supones que le he dicho nada más?

-Porque le ha cambiado la cara.

-Cecilia, el Ministerio va a hacer contigo una adquisición de valor incalculable. ¡Qué perspicaz!

-Venga abuelo, suéltalo ya. Te he prometido que no me chivaría a mi madre. Extenderé la promesa a mi padre, que aunque parezca que no, siempre acaba contándole todo a ella.

Santiago sonrió. Cecilia tenía bien calados a sus padres. No como Almudena, que se quejaba de que siempre andaban peleando. No era verdad, Ana y José Ignacio, después de haberse pasado toda la infancia, la adolescencia y la primera juventud despotricando el uno del otro y discutiendo con cajas destempladas sobre lo divino y lo humano, llevaban veinte años de matrimonio estilo balsa de aceite, sin una sola discusión de verdad en todo aquel tiempo, aunque intercambiaban finas ironías todos los días durante un buen rato. En opinión de Sara, la madre de Ana, era un mecanismo de su hija para mantener sus neuronas afiladas, algo imprescindible para una periodista de renombre como ella.

-Cecilia, solo te diré que me puedo comprometer yo pero no puedo comprometer a otros.

-¡Acabáramos!

-Lo dicho, Cecilia, que no saben en el Ministerio lo que han adquirido contigo.- Y su abuelo se despidió dándole un beso.

Cecilia había entendido. No traería un regalo, pero eso no quería decir que su abuela no lo hiciera. Sería el regalo de la abuela Sara, nada que ver con el del abuelo. Nada por tanto, que pudiera objetar su madre. Bueno, claro que objetaría. Diría que le habían tomado el pelo a base de bien...

El MagiStrategic celebraba los 25 años de su creación por un grupete de magos indios, que lo inventaron para pasar el tiempo mientras aguardaban bajo una pagoda que pasara el monzón. Había adquirido fama mucho tiempo después, y en Europa solamente había empezado a hacer furor hacía un año y medio escaso gracias a una versión adaptada a la era medieval. Almudena, como la inmensa mayoría de magos y brujas jovencitos, se había vuelto una auténtica frikifan del asunto. Y como era astuta por naturaleza, era una gran jugadora, mejor incluso que Cecilia, que también se consideraba fan del juego, aunque no tanto como su hermana.

El MagiStrategic era un juego caro, pero lo merecía por el nivel de detalle y perfección del diseño y los hechizos. Más cara todavía era la versión DeLuxe, que era la que poseía Almudena gracias, como no, a la generosidad de su abuelo Santiago. Aunque Ana no protestó en su momento porque había sido un regalo por su santo.

El MagiStrategic, además, era ampliable. Se podían comprar ejércitos suplementarios, armas de guerra medieval, personajes varios y demás. Y ahora, con ocasión de las bodas de plata de su creación, se celebraba una Exposición Mundial Itinerante que precisamente estaba en Barcelona y en ella se vendían accesorios en edición limitada especial.

El abuelo Santiago había llevado a Almudena a la exposición. Y como era de esperar, había transigido en comprarle alguna que otra cosita. Cecilia bajó la vista hacia la bolsa y pensó que era imposible que contuviera "solo unos muñequitos y unas tontadas...". Entre otras cosas porque era una bolsa que lucía un ostentoso "x5" en el centro mismo. Y eso quería decir que su capacidad real era cinco veces la aparente. Era otra patente mágica de su abuelo, de esas que le daban mucho dinero y poco trabajo.

Cecilia se encaminó al dormitorio de su hermana pensando qué habría comprado, y allí la encontró muy atareada. Almudena extraía cuidadosamente una serie de cajas de la bolsa de plástico, con el ceño muy fruncido.

-¿Puedo ver tus nuevas adquisiciones? – Preguntó desde la puerta. Almudena le devolvió una mirada perdonavidas.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar fastidiando? – Soltó como si escupiera veneno. Cecilia en principio no entendió.

-¿Quién está fastidiando?

-¿Quién va a ser? Mamá. Todo lo que yo hago o digo le parece mal. Estoy harta.

Cecilia sonrió solidaria. Almudena había sido la última de su clase en pasar a la pubertad. Probablemente, la última del curso, con casi quince años. Todo un récord incluso en la familia, en la que la edad promedio eran los trece. Durante los tres años que las hormonas la habían dejado en paz en lugar de disfrutarlo había estado forjando un sólido complejo de baja, y aunque ahora era más alta que la mayoría de sus compañeras, Cecilia y sus primas seguían superándola en varios centímetros, lo que le servía de excusa para seguir alimentando su obsesión. Por añadidura, estaba desgarbada, larguirucha y con algún que otro grano. Y casi constantemente de muy mal humor. Sobre todo, con su madre. Probablemente porque era muy parecida a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis comprado? – Cecilia decidió hablar de otra cosa, antes de que su hermana explotara en exabruptos contra la sufrida madre de ambas.

-¡En cuanto empiece a ganar dinero, me largaré de esta casa! – Pero Almudenita seguía, erre que erre, enrocada en su posición beligerante.

-Vale, cuando empieces a ganar dinero te independizas. ¿Puedo ver tus compras?

-¡No me estás haciendo ni puñetero caso!

-¡Pero Almu! Te estoy escuchando. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Si te quieres marchar de casa en cuanto ganes dinero y tengas edad, pues hazlo.- Cecilia recordaba haber tenido en mente pensamientos parecidos cuando tenía más o menos la edad de su hermana. Pero como ella siempre fue mas tranquila y reflexiva, no explotó nunca de esa manera. Y además se le pasó muy pronto. De hecho, con dieciocho años y ya en el Ministerio de la Federación Mágica, recibiendo formación y a la vez percibiendo sus primeros sueldos, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza vivir en otro sitio que no fuera la casa de sus padres. Bueno, eso no era exacto. Si se le pasaba por la cabeza vivir en otro sitio. No tenía idea de cómo sería ni dónde estaría, solamente estaba segura de que sería junto a su Alberto. Pero en esos momentos sus proyectos vitales no eran prioritarios. Estaba mas interesada en las compras de su hermana, así que no pudo evitar echar un ojo a las cajas.

-Te pones de parte de mamá ¿verdad? – Almudena se colocó entre la mesa y su hermana y puso las manos en jarras mientras la miraba fríamente.

-No. Ni de su parte ni de la tuya. Pero si no quieres enseñarme los juguetitos me marcho. Tengo mucho que estudiar.- Claudicando se encaminó hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar hacer un sencillo cálculo mental. Descontando las ocho horas que su hermana dormía, y las ocho que pasaba en el colegio, restaban otras ocho que se pasaba, en su casi totalidad, de morros y absolutamente insoportable. Almudena no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que la vio perderse por el pasillo.

-¡Espera!

Cecilia se detuvo y se giró lentamente, sonriendo con precaución. Estaba deseando ver las mejoras del MagiStrategic con las que dejarían a Alberto con la boca abierta, pero no estaba segura de no llevarse puesto otro bufido de su hermanita.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-¡Ni hablar!

Lo dicho, Almudena no estaba de humor…

- Lo verás esta tarde, cuando venga Alberto…- Añadió la niña poniendo una pose muy digna.- Estoooo... Ceciiiii…

-¿Qué?

-Perdona… y gracias.

-De nada.

Cecilia suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros. Almudena siempre había sido como la gaseosa que explotaba fácilmente, pero solo se trataba de burbujas. Y aunque estaba de un rebelde de libro de psicología adolescente, en el fondo no la había apeado de su posición de hermana mayor admirada y en la que apoyarse. Cierto que tenía mucho que estudiar, pero el MagiStrategic… ¡Ah! ¡El MagiStrategic bien merecía unos minutos de receso! Regresó a su habitación animada. Había oído que las ampliaciones de la edición limitada eran guays.

Horas mas tarde, José Ignacio, el padre, había corrido la mesa baja del salón dejando expedita la alfombra para que desperdigaran el juego por el suelo, como hacía siempre que se decidían por el juego. En esta ocasión, además, se sumaban Lucía y Fer, los primos mellizos y María, que tenía solamente un año más que Cecilia.

-¡Hala! ¡Has comprado un carro – prisión! ¡Y un pasadizo secreto!- Clamaba Fer entusiasmado.

-¡Y una catapulta! – Decía Lucía alzando el pequeño juguete.

-Ten cuidado. Es muy delicada.- Intervino Almudena con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues yo la veo muy sólida…

-¿Esto para qué es? –Preguntó Cecilia tomando un bote que parecía de pintauñas.

- Eso…- dijo Almudena quitándole el bote de las manos.- Es abrillantador reparador.

-¿Abrillantador reparador?

-Para las figuras. Ya sabes que pierden brillo, que el barniz se resquebraja y se cae de los avatares por los que pasan…

-Pero si están como nuevas.

-Sir Gaetano perdió un poco de barniz la última vez que jugamos…- Almudena miró su figurita favorita, la tomó con una mano y mostró la punta del pie derecho donde, fijándose mucho, se veía un desconchón minúsculo en la punta de la botita marrón. Y después dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Alberto, que había sido el causante de que hubiera sido capturado y metido en un cepo. – Además, le he comprado una armadura nueva…- añadió sacando una cajita transparente que contenía una brillante armadura a la que dedicó una mirada de aprobación...

-¿Y éste? ¿Para qué sirve éste? – Preguntó Alberto alzando un muñeco vestido de colorines, con un gorro de varias puntas rematadas en cascabeles. El pobre hacía un intento de cambiar de tema. Sir Gaetano era la figurita preferida de ambos. Era un capitán competente y capaz, con la dosis justa de iniciativa propia y creatividad, algo muy apreciado en una figurita de MagiStrategic, pues podía compensar una decisión fatal de su jugador titular. Alberto gustaba de jugar con él porque podía encomendarle las jugadas mas arriesgadas con total confianza. Almudena también pugnaba por elegirlo y además demostraba una especie de veneración.

-Es un bufón.- Dijo Almudena muy seria.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero ¿Para qué sirve un bufón? – volvió a preguntar Alberto. Y Cecilia temió que su hermana le escupiera una ráfaga del veneno verbal que últimamente se gastaba.

-Un bufón es un personaje típico de cualquier castillo medieval.

-Eso ya lo se. Pero en un asedio, no veo qué puede hacer salvo servir de carnaza.

-Lo que puede o no puede hacer, lo veremos durante el juego.- Aclaró ella amenazadora mientras observaba atentamente a Fer desplegar las tiendas de campaña de los ejércitos sitiadores.

- Bueno...- Interrumpió María.- ¿Versión asedio o asedio y defensa?

Una cacofonía de voces hizo el remedo de contestar a su pregunta.

-¡De uno en uno! – María, acostumbrada a ser la mayor de los primos por la parte de la madre de Cecilia y Almudena, asumía con naturalidad la tarea de poner orden cada vez que era necesario. Fue preguntando a todos y al final ganó la segunda versión, lo que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en Alberto que no se le escapó ni a ella ni a su prima Cecilia. La versión asedio y defensa implicaba que cada jugador disponía, además de sus variados ejércitos, de un diminuto mago que podía hacer sus hechizos, y ambas se dieron cuenta del efecto que eso producía en el único muggle del grupo.

Rifaron los turnos y eligieron ejércitos, como siempre, y comenzaron el juego. Curiosamente, Almudena dejó fuera a Sir Gaetano alegando que tenía que repararlo.

- Puedes dejar de sobarlo y devolverlo a la caja. Ya nos hemos comprometido a no quitarte tu adorado icono.- Soltó María mirándola con una ceja alzada. Almudena le devolvió una mirada de basilisco, pero no dijo nada.

El juego, como siempre, se fue desenvolviendo poco a poco, con sus alianzas coyunturales, sus pequeñas traiciones y sus estratagemas. Alberto consiguió derribar un trozo de muralla justo donde el foso, en el que nadaban minicocodrilos de ojillos amarillos, era mas estrecho, y fue el primero en meter tropas en el castillo. Su mago sobrevolaba el castillo en una escoba minúscula, intentando encontrar algún indicio de dónde podía esconder el Cristal Arcano, objeto final del juego, mientras él lo contemplaba embelesado cuando una pequeña trampilla se abrió delante de su capitán y por ella asomó un gorro con cascabeles. Con una risa sardónica, el bufón soltó una minúscula quimera y desapareció a toda prisa por el pasadizo mientras Alberto reaccionaba como podía ordenando a su capitán que emprendiera retirada.

Dos horas después, María en alianza con Cecilia se hacía con el cristal y ponía fin a la partida izando su estandarte de colorines en la torre del homenaje.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué nunca gano yo? – Preguntaba Fer mientras recogía cuidadosamente su campamento.

-Porque siempre se te ocurren ideas la mar de tontas.- Contestó su hermana mientras enrollaba su estandarte y lo colocaba cuidadosamente en su sitio.

-Hay que ser un poco original. Las estrategias clásicas son un rollo...

-Pero sirven para ganar.- Decía María recogiendo sus figuritas.

-Alberto casi se ha metido en la piel de su capitán. Está sudando como un pollo.- Exclamó Cecilia divertida, mientras el chico sonreía. En esta ocasión había perdido, pero ciertamente lo había pasado muy bien.

-Almudena tenía razón. El bufón es todo un elemento.- Comentó sonriente. La aludida le dedicó una mirada perdonavidas.

-Yo ya te avisé...

María y Cecilia intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y siguieron recogiendo. Ya casi todo estaba guardado, solo quedaba el tablero, que se plegaba mágicamente con un toquecito de varita en la punta de la torre del homenaje, y unas pocas escalas y flechas sueltas. Y sir Gaetano, que se había pasado toda la partida fuera de su caja, junto a su dueña. María tomó la figurita para guardarla.

-¿Te importa que la coloque o prefieres hacerlo tu misma? – Preguntó a su prima al descubrir que la miraba con disgusto. Un poco de sentido común se coló entre la marea hormonal adolescente de Almudena, que con un gruñido la dejó hacer. María dedicó un segundo a mirar fijamente la figurita y después, con un suspiro, la colocó con un cuidado exquisito en su lugar mientras Almudena dedicaba toda su atención a su dedo anular izquierdo.

-¿Te pasa algo en ese dedo? – Preguntó María, curiosa.

-Me corté hace años con un cristal. De vez en cuando me duele.- Y le mostró la yema del dedo, surcada por una fina raya blanca prácticamente de lado a lado. María tomó la mano de su prima y echó un vistazo, no solo al corte, sino a toda la palma, aunque lo hizo con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz.

María era aficionada a la adivinación en todas sus formas. Y no era mala del todo. Sobre todo la utilizaba para divertirse y divertir a la concurrencia, aunque en alguna ocasión lo que había visto en alguno de sus novios le había llevado a no atreverse a seguir adelante con ellos, aunque eso se lo callaba para sí misma. No hizo el menor comentario, pero al día siguiente, habló con Cecilia por teléfono.

-¿Cómo se hizo el corte del dedo?

-Hace un montón, tendría cinco o seis años. Fue en casa de mi otra abuela, con un cristal que a saber cómo llegó al jardín. Le sangró bastante... ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto algo?

-Si, pero la verdad es que no lo entiendo bien. Hay algo, una especie de vínculo, no se... en la palma de Almudena hay algo que no llego a entender, pero se ve en ella una figura que se parece a ese muñeco que casi venera.

-¿Sir Gaetano? ¡No me fastidies! ¿Encandilarse de una pieza del MagiStrategic?

-Hmmmm supongo que representa la imagen de alguien real... Floriana seguro que sacaría más. Al fin y al cabo, yo solamente me divierto con esto de la adivinación.

-Haz el favor de no preocuparme. Ya es bastante malo que beba los vientos por un muñeco para que encima recomiendes a la cotilla de Floriana...

-No te digo que vayáis a consultar a la Floriana, pero... ¿no mezcló su sangre con nadie cuando se hizo el corte?

-No. Solamente estábamos ella y yo en el jardín.

_Diez años atrás..._

_Chiara dormía plácidamente en su cuna ajena a lo que había pasado, mientras su hermano mayor contenía las lágrimas. El abuelo Giancarlo se haría cargo de ellos. No estaban solos. No les faltaría de nada, como hasta entonces. Seguirían siendo los nietos del Conte Orsini, viviendo en un palazzo en Milán, yendo a los mejores colegios. El abuelo los adoraba. Y Guido y Paola, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves, los cuidarían muy bien y no permitirían que ninguna otra bruja les hiciera daño jamás. No les faltaría ni cariño ni afecto ni seguridad. Pero eso no significaba que no fueran un par de huérfanos que habían perdido a sus padres y además por algo que no podían ir explicando por ahí, puesto que se trataba de una maldición. El muchacho dejó de contemplar a su hermana y resueltamente bajó al jardín. Tomó una piedra afilada de un arriate y con toda su rabia y su fuerza la arrojó contra una hermosa vidriera que representaba una mujer. La piedra rebotó produciendo una especie de sonido de gong. Y la vidriera quedó tal cual, intacta. Stefano notó como las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia afloraban a sus ojos. Sintió entonces que le escocía el dedo. Se había cortado ligeramente la piel que sangraba un poco. Se lo metió en la boca y chupó. En ese momento el niño, que tenía siete años, pensó que le gustaría mucho curar a la gente. Y además, en ese preciso momento también se hizo el firme propósito de acabar con aquella maldición. _

_A muchos kilómetros de Milán, en un cortijo en Extremadura, una niña de cinco años contenía las lágrimas como podía mientras su abuela Catalina le curaba un dedo._

_-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?_

_- Con un cristal.- Balbució la pequeña.- Un cristal minúsculo de color rojo que había en el jardín..._

_-Pues te has podido dejar un trozo de dedo... ya está. Ahora no lo vas a poder mover en un rato. Y te quedará una marca. ¡Cómo habrá ido a parar al jardín un cristal...!_

_Cosas de la magia. El niño, que era muggle, había arrancado una esquirla de la vidriera, justamente del centro del pecho de la figura femenina que ocupaba el protagonismo de la escena. Una esquirla tan diminuta que le pasó desapercibida. Era una vidriera curiosa, aunque la gente no sabía que encerraba una maldición. Y precisamente__, por cosa de la magia, la esquirla se desvaneció para corporeizarse muy lejos de allí. Y una cría la vio y la cogió. La niña se cortó con la esquirla, que llevaba una minúscula e invisible gota de sangre de aquel niño. Y el pacto de sangre se cerró. Y todo el mundo sabe que un pacto de sangre mágica, y la de la niña lo era, es un hechizo poderosísimo. Si algún día, por los azares del destino, aquella niña bruja y aquel niño muggle se encontraban y se enamoraban, serían capaces juntos de romper un hechizo perverso que llevaba camino de cumplir doscientos años de vigencia. Los dos habían quedado marcados._


	23. Errores

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**ERRORES**

_**Finales de junio de 2010**_

Mencía se levantó llorosa y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de sus padres. Cecilia y Alberto solían dejar la puerta abierta casi toda la noche, excepción hecha claro está de sus momentos más personales, puesto que cualquiera de sus cuatro hijos podía despertarse con pesadillas, vómitos o cualquier otra gracia nocturna de esas que les pasan a los niños. La niña entró sigilosamente y se colocó junto a la cama. Desde allí contempló a sus padres unos segundos. Los dos dormían de lado, ambos hacia la derecha. El brazo de su padre reposaba sobre la curva de la cadera de su madre. A la niña le dio la sensación de que hasta respiraban coordinados, como si fueran un solo ser. En aquel momento sintió otro pinchazo y se llevó la mano al oído izquierdo mientras contenía un hipido. Fue entonces cuando Cecilia abrió los ojos.

Desde que Isabel era un bebé, Cecilia constató que la maternidad aparejaba en el lote una especie de radar nocturno que la hacía despertarse incluso antes de que alguno de sus hijos la llamara. A veces era tan afinado que hasta podía predecir cuál de ellos la iba a llamar. Y en ese momento Cecilia había sabido que alguno de los cuatro la estaba observando. No obstante, se sobresaltó al verla allí plantada, junto a su cama.

-¡Mencía! ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama y provocando un gruñido de Alberto, que sin embargo continuó dormido.

-Mami… me duele mucho el oído…

Cecilia se levantó inmediatamente y puso la palma en la frente de su hija. Ardía. Miró con desesperación a su marido, que se había dado media vuelta y ahora dormía hacia la ventana.

-Alberto.- Susurró sin ningún éxito.- ¡Alberto! – Exclamó con más fuerza.- ¡Alberto! – A la tercera fue la vencida, y consiguió que su marido abriera los ojos y preguntara con voz ronca.

-Qu…¿qué pasa?

-Mencía está enferma.

_Niña enferma._ Aquella idea sí que caló en las amodorradas neuronas del padre. Se sentó de golpe en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-¡Me duele mucho el oído! – Dijo Mencía. Y rompió a llorar desconsolada.

-Tiene mucha fiebre.- Añadió Cecilia con gesto preocupado.

Alberto se levantó de la cama y la rodeó hasta ponerse junto a su mujer y su hija.

-¿Una otitis?

-Me parece que no.- Cecilia negó.- Esto parece una enfermedad mágica.

Alberto la miró con inquietud.

-¿Te parece serio como para…? - Tenía una familia formada por cinco personas que podían pillar una serie de enfermedades y dolencias que nadie creería posibles, y para curarse de las mismas disponían de un hospital la mar de sui géneris. Lo peor era la hora. Las tres de la mañana era una hora malísima para llevar a urgencias a cualquier crío. Pero Cecilia ya estaba buscando unos vaqueros y una camiseta en el armario.

-¿La vas a llevar al hospital? – Preguntó aunque era evidente la respuesta.

-No me gusta el aspecto.

-¿Qué es lo que observas?

-Supura un líquido púrpura.

Alberto abrió mucho los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y trató de atisbar en las profundidades del sistema auditivo de su hija, constatando con horror que Cecilia tenía razón. Entonces tomó a la niña por los hombros y suavemente le pidió que fuera a cambiarse de ropa. Mencía regresó al dormitorio que compartía con Isabel y trató de buscar a tientas alguna ropa, hasta que su hermana se despertó y encendió la lamparita de la mesilla. Isabel casi se asustó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele mucho el oído. Mamá me va a llevar al hospital…

Isabel podría haberse vuelto a dormir despreocupadamente, como cualquier adolescente de doce años. Pero era la hermana mayor y había experimentado en un año un montón de experiencias que la habían hecho madurar por encima de la media. Comprendió que era una situación de cierta crisis familiar y se levantó dispuesta a tomar el mando, al menos en aquella habitación. Resuelta, sacó ropa para su hermana, que parecía atontada allí, sentada en su cama, en pijama, incapaz de reaccionar. Mencía dedicó una mirada lánguida a la pila de ropa que su hermana le colocó a su lado.

-¡Venga!- la apremió. Mencía empezó a vestirse preguntándose si deliraría tanto como para tener a su madre delante y verla con el aspecto de su hermana.

Media hora después, Cecilia y la segunda de sus hijas esperaban para que las atendiera un sanador. La observó apretarse la mano contra la oreja izquierda y cerrar los ojos mientras contenía las lágrimas. De repente, Cecilia ató una serie de cabos. Y se sintió muy mal.

_Quince días antes…_

-¿Por qué te metes el dedo en el oído? –Preguntó Cecilia con un tono bastante enfadado. Mencía llevaba toda la tarde hurgándose en la oreja y ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Es que me pica.- Contestó la niña volviendo a meter el índice y sacudiendo vigorosamente.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Pero mamá…

-¡Así solo vas a conseguir hacerte daño!

Tras un rato, Cecilia volvió a la carga.

-¡Mencía! ¡Que no te hurgues la oreja!

-Ya te he dicho que me pica.

-¡Pues haz el favor de aguantarte!

Mencía acabó optando por desaparecer de la vista de su madre para poder seguir rascándose a gusto.

Un día después, se quejaba de que le pitaba el oído.

-¡Estarán hablando mal de ti! – Exclamó Isabel divertida.

-Ponte un algodón. ¡Y deja de meterte el dedo! – Volvió a cortar drásticamente Cecilia.

Tres días después, estalló la tormenta. Cecilia, muy seria, miraba fijamente a la segunda de sus hijas.

-¿Me puedes explicar este suspenso en Transfiguración Práctica?

-Es que no entendí bien lo que la profesora me pidió…

-¡Pues tenías que haber prestado más atención!

-Pero mamá, si es que hablaba en susurros...

-Tendrás Refuerzo de Prácticas de Transfiguraciones en el campamento. Y espero que en septiembre apruebes la recuperación.

En aquel momento, Cecilia había pensado que su hija se había vuelto de un descarado subido. De reojo, la había observado de arriba abajo, temerosa de detectar algún síntoma del principio de la adolescencia, pero no encontró nada. Lejos de tranquilizarla, se inquietó. Si no era un aviso de pubertad entonces ¿qué era? ¿Por qué su hija, que siempre había traído las mejores notas de la casa, tanto del colegio muggle como de las clases de magia, ahora empezaba a suspender?

Pero ahora, en el hospital mágico, mientras esperaban, había encontrado la respuesta. ¡Claro que Mencía no había entendido bien a la profesora! ¡Si llevaba por lo menos quince días con problemas de oído! Y ella, su propia madre, que no le había hecho el menor caso, la había reñido y a punto estuvo de castigarla…

-¿Mencía Fernández de Lama? ¿Eres tu? –Un mago bastante joven y sonriente las fue a buscar para pasarlas a una cabina de urgencias.

Tras las preguntas preliminares pertinentes sobre qué síntomas tenía, desde cuando y demás, pasó a examinar el oído de la niña. Cecilia se mantuvo tensa a la par que expectante mientras observaba al sanador proceder.

-Es una infección por micromicrones.- Dijo el mago de repente, sin dejar de mirar el oído de la niña.

-Y eso ¿qué es? – Preguntó Cecilia perpleja.

-Son partículas microscópicas de descamación de hojas de mandrágora afectada por un parásito mágico llamado murmurión.

Cecilia no dijo nada y siguió mirando fijamente al sanador, esperando que apuntara en un papel la receta que deberían recoger en la botica del hospital mágico. Pero se llevó una sorpresa.

-Me temo que tendremos que internarla.- Fue lo que dijo el sanador.

-¿Internarla?

-Si. Para valorar adecuadamente la infección y atajarla mejor. Voy a pedir una habitación. Si me disculpa un momento…

Y el sanador abandonó la cabina de atención al paciente para entregar una nota a una auxiliar que pululaba por allí.

-¿Me tengo que quedar aquí, mamá? – Preguntó la niña con mirada ansiosa.

-Eso parece. Pero no te preocupes, que yo me quedo contigo.

Cecilia hizo acopio de toda su calma fría. Los últimos seis meses habían sido agotadores y ahora, que llegaba el verano y ella pensaba que por fin iba a descansar, recargar pilas y, por qué no, poner punto y final a toda aquella racha tan dura, se encontraba con esto. Pero por la niña tenía que aparentar seguridad. No pasaba nada, quedarse internada en un hospital mágico era un pequeño contratiempo. Sería por poco tiempo, además… Lo peor de todo era que ni ella misma se lo creía. En el fondo de su ser, además del cargo de conciencia por no haber prestado la atención que merecía a las quejas sobre picores y pitidos de su hija, y por tanto haber fallado en su responsabilidad como madre, residía un extraño y sordo temor sobre si aquello le dejaría alguna secuela. Su nivel de angustia subía por momentos y ella la contenía a duras penas. Afortunadamente, el sanador regresó con el volante de admisión.

-Cuarta planta, Infecciones mágicas. La medimaga jefe de planta les indicará la habitación…

-Pero, esta infección… ¿es importante? – Cecilia no quiso pronunciar la palabra grave bajo la mirada atenta de su hija.

-La dejamos aquí precisamente para valorar mejor y aplicar el tratamiento de la manera más eficaz.

Cecilia se tuvo que conformar con aquella contestación tan poco clara. Mientras se encaminaban al ascensor, telefoneó a Alberto.

-¿Qué os tenéis que quedar? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te he dicho lo que nos han dicho. Porque lo consideran lo mas conveniente.

-Y Mencía, ¿Cómo está?

-Asustada. Como cualquier niño al que internan en un hospital de repente…

-¿Qué has pensado que hagamos?

-¿Es que tenemos alternativa? Yo me quedo aquí con ella y por la mañana ya hablamos.

Cecilia ayudó a Mencía a ponerse uno de aquellos camisones de dibujitos que tenían en el hospital para sus pequeños pacientes y después a meterse en la cama. Recogió la ropa y la colgó en el armario con cuidado mientras le sugería que durmiera un poco. Cuando terminó, intentó relajarse echada en el sofá cama para el acompañante. Estaba tan estresada que no se le ocurrió apretar el botón que lo convertía mágicamente en una cama, pequeña pero al menos medianamente potable. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Y alguien entró en la habitación.

Si Cecilia había pensado que las dejarían pasar la noche tranquilas estaba muy equivocaba. Enseguida se llevaron a Mencía para hacer pruebas y tardaron en retornarla a la habitación casi una hora, durante la cual su madre permaneció despierta e inquieta. Cuando regresó, la niña lucía un vendaje sobre el oído y tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto. Una medimaga le administró una poción sedante para que pudiera dormir un poco.

Aunque no volvieron a dar la lata aquella noche, Cecilia no pudo pegar ojo.


	24. Murmuriosis mandragorina

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**MURMURIOSIS MANDRAGORINA**

_**Finales de junio **__**de 2010 (continuación)**_

Cecilia y Alberto escucharon atentamente al sanador. Hubo un momento en que Alberto, consciente de que aunque la apariencia de Cecilia fuera serena y controlada, lo que les estaban diciendo la estaba haciendo añicos por dentro, le apretó el brazo con suavidad intentando transmitirle su apoyo.

Mencía se curaría de su infección, pero perdería algo de audición en ese oído. En aquellos momentos, no podían determinar el alcance de la lesión que le quedaría. Pero había además que determinar cuál era el origen de la misma.

-¿No ha estado en ningún entorno donde haya plantas mágicas distinto del colegio durante el último mes? – Preguntó el sanador. Cecilia hizo memoria. No, en el último mes, sumergidos en la vorágine del fin de curso, solamente habían salido algún fin de semana a la casa de su abuelo en la sierra. Pero el abuelo Santiago no tenía plantas mágicas.

-Entonces el foco debe estar en el colegio mágico. Tenemos que dar parte al Ministerio para que tomen las medidas oportunas y evitar que se convierta en una pandemia. Y todas las personas mágicas que hayan estado en contacto con la niña durante el último mes deberían pasar por aquí para que comprobemos que no están afectadas.

Y dicho aquello, el sanador rellenó un impreso oficial por triplicado, plantó en cada hoja una firma y un sello de "Urgente" y les entregó un ejemplar que ponía en el pie "Copia para el interesado" a los padres. Cecilia echó la vista al papel y lo leyó rápidamente. Era la notificación oficial de la detección de un brote de _murmuriosis mandragorina_, probablemente radicada en la escuela de magia de Madrid, con resultado de infección en una menor.

Cecilia no tenía idea sobre la regulación mágica en materia sanitaria, salvo las cuatro generalidades que estudió muchos años atrás. Lo achacó a pura deformación profesional, aunque en el fondo lo que subyacía era que ella siempre estuvo interesada por el Derecho Mágico, desde que descubrió su existencia. Y es que no pudo evitar preguntar por los trámites.

-Esto ¿para qué es?

-Pone en marcha el servicio de inspección de plagas, infecciones y pandemias mágicas, en el Departamento de Bienestar Social, Sanidad, Salubridad e Higiene Mágicas del Ministerio. Ellos sabrán cómo proceder. Hay que cortar el brote antes de que se propague. Y si yo fuera usted traería a los hermanos de la niña al Hospital ahora mismo, y me pondría en contacto con los parientes mágicos que hayan estado en contacto con ella durante el último mes.

De repente, Cecilia cayó en cuenta de otra cosa y palideció.

-¡Mi hermana está embarazada! ¿Puede eso afectar al niño?

-Afortunadamente, no. Pero a ella sí. Así que también tendrá que venir.

-Reside habitualmente en Roma. Ahora mismo está en Italia.

-Entonces puede acudir al hospital mágico del Muro Torto. Déjeme y le hago una fotocopia del papel para que se lo envíe a ella.

Cecilia y Alberto salieron de la consulta un tanto cariacontecidos. Había que hacer una lista de parientes mágicos que habían estado en contacto con la niña durante el último mes y avisarlos. Y además, Mencía se quedaría algo sorda del oído izquierdo.

-Si la hubiera traído antes... – Murmuró Cecilia mientras regresaban a la habitación de la niña.

-¿Cómo podías haber pensado que era algo así, cuando sólo se quejaba de que le picaba el oído? – Dijo Alberto.

-Podía haber sospechado algo cuando contó que Samanta hablaba en susurros... Samanta y yo somos de la misma quinta. Estudió magia conmigo y la conozco. Siempre habla bien alto.

-Cecilia, deja de buscarle tres pies al gato. No creo que hubieras podido proceder de otro modo. Ahora lo importante es atajar que nadie más se contagie...

-¡Es verdad!

-Yo traeré a los niños esta misma mañana. Tu ve avisando a tu familia ¿te parece?

-Si, de acuerdo. Debería haberle prestado más atención...

-¡Cecilia!

-Tienes razón. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es minimizar daños...

Cuando Cecilia entró en la habitación su tía Amaia estaba allí sentad, hablando en susurros con su madre. Las dos brujas se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta para hablar en el pasillo. Mencía dormía profundamente tras una noche muy agitada, gracias a una poción sedante, y lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

-Me he enterado esta mañana.- Dijo la tía Amaia.

-No tienes servicio ¿No? – Preguntó Cecilia al constatar que su tía no llevaba ninguna vestimenta de sanadora.

-No. Salí de una guardia ayer a primera hora de la mañana. Hasta mañana por la mañana no tengo otra vez que estar aquí. Pero ni que decir tiene que lo que necesites...

Cecilia suspiró.

-¡Ay, tía! ¡Se venía quejando de que le picaba el oído y yo no le daba importancia...!

-Es que un picor de oído en principio no tiene por qué ser una _Murmuriosis Mandragorina_, sobrina. Y tampoco creo que tu hayas oído hablar de esta enfermedad antes.

-Pues no.

- Yo tampoco tenía ni idea.- Añadió Ana, la madre de Cecilia.

-Es una infección muy poco habitual, al menos ahora. Las mandrágoras se fumigan para evitar el parásito. La verdad es que hacía por lo menos treinta años que no veía yo un caso de éstos.

-Dice tu tía que hay que avisar a los parientes...- Ana cambió de tema intentando reconducir la conversación hacia vertientes más prácticas.

-Debería hacer una lista en primer lugar...

-Me parece buena idea. Si quieres, luego nos los repartimos para ir avisando.

Cecilia asintió y sacó del bolso un bolígrafo. Su tía pidió papel a un auxiliar y se pusieron a anotar. Cecilia se sorprendió. Había pensado que Mencía había estado con pocos parientes mágicos durante el último mes, y en realidad había estado con casi todos.

A lo largo de la mañana, el hospital mágico experimentó un constante flujo de chavales, solos o acompañados de sus padres. El sistema administrativo se había puesto en marcha con una rapidez inusitada, y los compañeros de estudios de Mencía iban pasando para someterse a una prueba que descartara que estaban infectados.

Isabel, que había bajado a la cafetería a comprarse algo de comer, se encontró con Pablo Azcona, un niño mágico un año mayor. Como no eran demasiados, prácticamente todos los alumnos de la escuela se conocían, aunque sólo fuera de vista. Con Pablo había empezado a germinar cierta amistad, consecuencia de que el chico le había pedido ayuda para un trabajo de herbología. Pablo e Isabel eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos. El era hijo de muggles, aunque su hermano mayor también había resultado un mago. Su padre era taxista, trabajaba muchísimas horas para que sus dos chavales pudieran tener en la vida unas oportunidades que él no tuvo, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo le habían salido no sabía muy bien cuáles podrían ser esas oportunidades; vivía en Vicálvaro en un cuarto piso sin ascensor; y gustaba de una estética que Isabel, pija por nacimiento y convicción, habría calificado sin dudar de macarra. Pablo llamaba a su padre "mi viejo" o "mi jefe", usaba una jerga cuasi barriobajera y últimamente se había hecho un piercing en la ceja. Pero Pablo era un buen chaval y además inteligente. Cuando hablaba con Isabel se esmeraba por usar un lenguaje un poco más convencional.

-¡Eh! ¡Isabel! ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó a bocajarro llegando hasta la máquina expendedora de chocolatinas que la chica contemplaba con expresión dudosa. Isabel se encogió de hombros mientras contemplaba a Pablo. Llevaba el pelo, que era rubio, peinado en una especie de quilla hacia arriba, una camiseta de la selección española de fútbol totalmente falsa y unos pantalones piratas de tiro bajo que además le quedaban grandes, además de una especie de chanclas como calzado.

-Mencía está internada. Creo que se va a quedar un poco sorda de ese oído. Los demás hemos dado negativo.

-Yo también he dado negativo. En realidad, no he oído de nadie que haya dado positivo.

-Me alegro.

-Están revisando el colegio completamente.

-Me lo imagino. He oído a mi madre decir que tienen que encontrar el foco de la infección.

Se hizo entonces un silencio entre los dos chicos.

-¿Estabas sacándote algo? – Preguntó Pablo señalando a la máquina expendedora.

-Estaba en ello, si. Pero no me he decidido. No me apetecen patatas fritas y mi hermano dice que las chocolatinas están rancias.

-Podemos pedir algo en el bar, si te apetece.

-Vale.

Pablo e Isabel pidieron dos cola caos y dos donuts, el de él con chocolate. Les pusieron todo en una bandeja que él se apresuró a coger y se marcharon a una mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar tu hermana aquí? – Preguntó el chico.

-No se. Una semana, supongo. Pero algo he oído a mi madre sobre que no va a poder ir de campamento mágico.

-¡Qué chungo! – Exclamó el chico mientras propinaba un soberbio mordisco a su donut.

-Un poco, sí.- Isabel contempló a Pablo mientras masticaba. –Ese piercing de la ceja ¿es nuevo?

Pablo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía con la boca llena. Tragó trabajosamente, dio un sorbo a su vaso de cola-cao y sonrió.

-Me lo hizo mi brother ayer. El lleva toda la ceja. Mola mogollón. – El chico, de repente, cambió la expresión eufórica por otra un tanto inquieta.- ¿No te parece? – Añadió inseguro. Isabel clavó los ojos en el tornillo.

-Yo no me lo haría, pero a ti no te queda mal. Pega con el resto del conjunto.

Pablo se quedó mirándola serio.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que si es bueno o malo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás preguntando.

-Eso del conjunto...

-Supongo que bueno. Es... – Isabel buscó en su mente una expresión que le pareciera ajustada.- Coherente.- Dijo finalmente provocando que Pablo alzara las cejas sorprendido.

_-¿Coherente?_

- Si, vamos, que pega contigo y con tus gustos, que no desentona. Que te mola, vaya.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta?

-Puesto en ti, no me disgusta. No me lo imagino puesto en mi.

-Vale, entonces mola que yo lo lleve.

-Supongo.

Pablo sonrió. No era un chico guapo. Tampoco es que fuera feo, lo que ocurría era que, con trece años, Pablo estaba entrando en la época de los cambios y eso se notaba. Tenía algunos granos en la frente y en la mejilla y su cara parecía demasiado grande en el conjunto de su cuerpo fibroso y algo más alto que Isabel.

-Normalmente es un cante hablar con el pijerío de la escuela de magia. Pero contigo no pasa.- Soltó satisfecho antes de propinar otro enorme bocado a su donut.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me enteré de lo que era, me imaginé mogollón de cosas. Ya sabes, le di un montón de vueltas al tarro pensando en cómo serían los magos. A veces los hacía vestidos con camisones con estampados de estrellas y sombreros como un cucurucho de helado... y a las brujas, bueno, como en los cuentos...

Isabel soltó una risita.

-Si, es la influencia de la cultura popular. Aunque tiene base real. Creo que era el atuendo habitual del mago medio medieval.

-Dicen que los guiris también los usan. Los camisones...

- Los ingleses.

-Bueno, da igual, se pueden catalogar de guiris. El caso es que no pensé que habría tanto pijerío.

Por primera vez, Isabel hizo una reflexión adulta sobre el mundo mágico hispano. Pablo tenía razón. Había de todo, pero la tendencia general era esa. Debía ser consecuencia de que el nivel de vida medio de los magos y brujas estaba por encima del de el resto de la población. Al fin y al cabo, muchas de sus necesidades básicas podían cubrirse mágicamente.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? – Preguntó parafraseando a Pablo.

-Tu familia, por ejemplo. Sois mágicamente ricos y sin embargo sois la mar de tratables.

-Vaya, gracias. Supongo que eso es un cumplido. Pero no somos ricos.

-Pociones Moltó es una empresa alucinante. Factura mogollón anualmente y tiene un prestigio que te cagas... ¡Perdón!, quiero decir que tiene mucho prestigio.

Isabel no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Pociones Moltó es una sociedad limitada. Los propietarios son los accionistas. Es verdad que son todos mis parientes, pero mi madre no tiene ni una acción.

-Pero es de tus abuelos.

-En parte. También de mis tíos. Si mañana les da por venderla y gastarse lo que les den por ella en dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo, pueden hacerlo. Lo mismo puede decirse del estudio de Ingeniería Mágica y de las patentes de mi bisabuelo. Mi padre es profesor universitario y mi madre funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia. De eso vivimos nosotros.

Pablo empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Había asociado una serie de conceptos que, efectivamente, no tenían que ir juntos. Aunque algo le decía que los abuelos de Isabel no eran de los que, de repente, sentían la ventolera de que ya habían trabajado lo suficiente durante toda su vida, vendían todo y se dedicaban a la buena vida. Había visto trabajar a José Ignacio y se notaba que era un hacedor de pociones completamente vocacional, que trataba con mimo el contenido de sus calderos. Pensaba sinceramente que era fácil hablar con Isabel, por lo menos más fácil que con el resto de las niñas brujas, que en su mayoría eran una panda de estiradas. Pero también le daba la sensación de que siempre metía con ella alguna que otra pata. Isabel, por su parte, no se dio cuenta de la angustia del chico. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía doce años.

-¿Tienes abuelos muggles? Quiero decir, vivos.

-Si. Están jubilados. Mi abuelo es abogado del Estado y mi abuela fue profesora de físicas en el colegio muggle al que voy durante más de cuarenta años. ¿Y los tuyos?

Pablo lamentó haber preguntado. La familia mágica de Isabel era pija. La muggle también.

-En el pueblo, en La Rioja, cultivando el campo.

-No he estado en La Rioja...

Cuatro plantas más arriba las tres brujas adultas habían terminado la ronda de llamadas. Mencía seguía dormida y Cecilia se sintió desfallecer. Pero no pudo descansar porque el teléfono comenzó a pitar.

-¡Es del Ministerio! – Exclamó saliendo de la habitación como un rayo. ¡Porras! Se había olvidado completamente de avisar. Pero la noticia había corrido, y el secretario de su departamento le comunicó que ya estaban al tanto y que no se preocupara por el papeleo para autorizar su ausencia. Cecilia agradeció que hubiera funcionado con tanta diligencia, y se quedó un tanto anonada cuando, justo antes de colgar, el brujo le transmitió los mejores deseos de pronta recuperación por parte de la Minisitra.

Colgó con desgana y resistió la tentación de sentarse en una silla en el pasillo durante un rato, cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación cuando volvió a sonar el móvil.

-¿Si?

-¿Cecilia?

La voz de Stefano, su cuñado, sonaba un poco amortiguada por unos ruidos molestos.

-Acabo de hablar con Almudena...

-¿Está bien?

-Perfectamente. Ella y los niños están estupendamente. Tu hermana sería enfermiza en otros tiempos pero desde que yo la conozco, salvo la peritonitis, tiene una salud de hierro...

-A lo mejor tu tienes que ver.

-¿Yo? No, yo procuro ducharme en el hospital antes de volver a casa. No me gusta llevarme enfermedades contagiosas, en la medida de lo posible, para ir inmunizando a mi mujer y a mis hijos...

-Me refería a otra cosa...

-Muy amable. Pero creo que es cosa de su sistema inmunitario. Después de un historial tan largo, ahora es resistente a casi todo. Y toquemos madera para que siga así... te llamaba porque me ha dicho algo de que a Mencía pueden quedarle secuelas...

Cecilia se frotó los ojos en un vano intento de que, con ese gesto, se fuera parte de su pesadumbre.

-No recuperará el oído al cien por cien. Pero no saben cómo de sorda se va a quedar.

-¿Te han comentado si la medicina muggle puede hacer algo?

-No hemos hablado de ello...

-Verás... depende de cómo sea la lesión... algunas cosas se operan...

-Hablaré con el sanador. Y ya te contaré.

-De acuerdo. Que sepas también que si es necesario, viajo a Madrid para hablar directamente con él.

-Gracias.

Cecilia colgó agradecida. Era reconfortante sentirse así, arropada, en aquel momento que para ella era tan duro. De buena gana habría cambiado su oído izquierdo por el de su hija, pero eso no era posible. Entró en la habitación algo más reconfortada.


	25. Cuitas Adolescentes

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**CUITAS ADOLESCENTES**

_**Finales de junio, principios de julio de 2010 (III)**_

-¿Se puede visitar a tu hermana? – Preguntó Pablo cuando salían de la cafetería.

-Si, ella ya no contagia. Tengo que ir al baño.

-Vale, te espero en la tienda.

-Vale.

Isabel había notado una sensación extraña y a la vez terriblemente conocida. Comprobó el calendario del reloj y pensó que si era eso se adelantaba casi una semana. Para rematarlo, una vez en el servicio confirmó sus sospechas y maldijo para sus adentros. Recordó que su madre ya la había advertido de que seguía, por así decirlo, en "periodo de rodaje", y que hasta que se ajustara del todo pasaría tiempo. Lo malo era que, o tiraba de papel higiénico, o intentaba comprar algo. Isabel se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sin salir del reservado contó las monedas. Pensó que tenía suficiente.

Marchó camino de la tienda del hospital mentalizándose de que no le iba a dar vergüenza hacer su compra. Al fin y al cabo, su madre lo hacía con total naturalidad. Claro que su madre tenía 35 años... Entró en el local y fue directa a los productos de higiene. Paseó la vista por las baldas buscando... buscando... ¡Mierda! Solamente había... ¡Ay! Hasta el momento, Isabel no se había atrevido a probar aquello. Y ahora tampoco. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna dependienta a la que preguntar. En su lugar, se encontró con Pablo que venía sonriente con un libro de Rechiceros en las manos. Era una serie de libros juveniles que hacía furor entre los niños.

-¡Hola! He pensado que podría llevarle un libro a tu hermana. Creo que le encanta Rechiceros, pero no tengo ni idea de los que tiene...- Y diciendo aquello los ojos de Pablo se fueron hacia la caja que Isabel sostenía en la mano derecha. La chica se quedó tiesa como un palo y roja como un tomate, como si fuera una de esas fotos a tamaño natural que se usan para anunciar productos, en este caso tampones. Pablo instintivamente desvió la vista hacia el libro.

-¿Tiene éste?

-No.

-Vale. Voy a comprarlo.

Y Pablo se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la caja mientras Isabel cerraba los ojos y maldecía lo infinito. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que pillarla así? ¿Y por qué había sido tan torpe? Ahora Pablo andaba gastándose su dinero en un libro para su hermana cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho era decirle que no hacía falta que le comprara nada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

La voz de la dependienta la sacó de sus lamentos.

Isabel pagó sin mirar ni una sola vez a Pablo, que con un paquete envuelto como si fuera un regalo esperaba fuera de la tienda del hospital. Salió sin atreverse aún a mirarlo a la cara y murmuró algo que el chico no entendió.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tengo que ir al baño.

Pablo no dijo nada. Ya se imaginaba él por donde iban los tiros. Curiosamente, también sintió que se ponía rojo. La esperó fuera haciéndose cábalas mentales. Así que Isabel ya tenía... pero claro, ¡Qué tontería! ¡Cómo no iba a tener... si también tenía un par de... de eso!. Jo. Así que era una mujer... ¡Uy! Decían que las chicas se volvían la mar de raras con esas cosas, que lloraban por nada y estaban de mal humor... pero lo cierto es que no le había notado nada de particular.

Mientras, ella tenía sus propios problemas. Se leyó y releyó las instrucciones varias veces. Respiró hondo también varias veces antes de acometer la primera intentona. Fue un desastre. ¿Cómo era posible que no entrara? ¡Tenía que entrar! ¡A ver! ¡Que ella tenía lo que había que tener! ¿O estaría "defectuosa"?. Aquellos razonamientos tan tontos no contribuyeron en absoluto a tranquilizarla. Mas bien al contrario, lo que hicieron fue que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza aún y los dedos le temblaran. Tiró el tampón. Y después tuvo que desechar otro. ¡Ay! Al final, Isabel se apañó con un trozo de papel higiénico, solución la mar de cutre, aunque no era la primera vez.

Muerta de vergüenza, regresó junto a Pablo y los dos volvieron a tomar el ascensor para subir a la cuarta planta. No hablaron hasta que no estaban dentro del ascensor, y cuando lo hicieron fue para comentar sobre el libro. Isabel insistió en que no tenía que haber comprado nada a su hermana, y Pablo dijo que sabía que le gustaba leer y que así no se aburriría. Eso no impidió que durante todo el trayecto se intercambiaran miradas de soslayo.

-Vaya, vaya. Si tenemos aquí a Pablo…- Dijo el abuelo de Isabel cuando entraron en la habitación. José Ignacio había llevado al chico a los invernaderos de Pociones Moltó, en la albufera de Valencia, y allí pudo hacerse con la información que buscaba para un trabajo de herbología que le valió una buena nota. El mago apretó la mano del chico con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía buena opinión de él. Los dos se enfrascaron en una charla sobre plantas y flores mágicas que Isabel aprovechó para llevarse a un aparte a su madre.

-Mamá... necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podemos salir?

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí hay mucha gente...

Cecilia suspiró y siguió a su primogénita al exterior.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ha bajado la regla…

-Pues tendremos que bajar a la tienda porque creo que no llevo en el bolso…

-Ya he ido.

- ¡Ah! Bien ¿Y?

-Que solo tenían tampones…

-Y habrás comprado una caja, supongo.

-Si, pero…

-¿No has sido capaz?

Isabel negó con la cabeza.

-En fin, y ¿Qué has hecho?

-Recurrir a un trozo de papel higiénico bien doblado… mamá, estoy preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si no soy…normal?

-¿Normal? ¿Cómo que si no eres normal?

-Pues… pues… que no… que a ver si…

Cecilia estaba cansada. Y preocupada por Mencía. Aún así una bombilla se iluminó en algún punto de su cerebro. Su adolescente tenía problemas adolescentes.

-¿Porque no has sido capaz de ponerte un tampón piensas que no eres normal?

Isabel, llena de ansiedad adolescente, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo que tiene una que oír! A ti lo que te pasa es que eres una manazas. Anda, vamos al baño.

-¡Pero no en el de la habitación de Mencía! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

Cecilia miró al techo suplicando paciencia al Santo Job.

-¿Y que van a pensar si ven entrar a una mujer y a una adolescente en un baño público? ¿Qué estoy abusando de mi propia hija?

-¡Mamá!

-Pues eso, Isabel, que es mejor que…

Afortunadamente, la tía de Cecilia salió de la habitación en ese preciso momento.

-¡Tía! ¿No puedes llevarnos a un baño del personal? – Preguntó Isabel lanzada.

-¿Un baño del personal? Pues si, pero ¿Por qué no usas el de la habitación de tu hermana?

Isabel se puso colorada y Cecilia pasó a explicar la historia, lo que provocó que su tía, que era risueña por naturaleza, soltara una buena carcajada con el consiguiente segundo sonrojo de Isabel, que se sentía como un semáforo estropeado, poniéndose en rojo constantemente. La pobre chica pasó además otra dosis de vergüenza al tener que entrar por la bolsa en cuestión. ¿Y si Pablo se daba cuenta?

-Lo que me faltaba.- Exclamó Cecilia con un suspiro.- Y además Isabel pensará que su falta de habilidad es el problema más gordo del mundo...- Añadió cansada. Su tía volvió a reír.

-No te quepa la menor duda... Tiene doce años, se hace mujer, empieza a sentir atracción por los chicos y a tomar conciencia de si misma...

-Y tanto. Estaba preocupada por si tendría alguna anomalía congénita.

Al llegar a ese punto, la tía Amaia, que siempre tuvo la risa fácil, no pudo aguantarse y se echó a reír con tantas ganas que hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas. Una auxiliar la miró reprobadora y aunque siempre pensó que la risa era buena terapia, eso la hizo moderarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en un hospital.

Faltaban tan sólo un par de días para que los niños marcharan al Campamento de Magia y las complicaciones se amontonaban en la agenda de Cecilia. En ocasiones anteriores, ellos habían llevado a los críos. Ahora se imponía comprarles billetes par el tren mágico. Aunque claro, solo para Isabel y Alberto. Y anular la ficha de Mencía. Afortunadamente de todo aquello podía ocuparse la madre de Cecilia, pero quedaba supervisar el equipaje y, como siempre, darles las pertinentes instrucciones. Decidió dejar todo aquello para la víspera. Con lo que no había contado era con que las cuitas adolescentes de Isabel seguían ahí, pidiendo protagonismo en el peor momento de todos. Y aunque la chica se daba cuenta de que sus padres tenían otras cosas más urgentes que atender, para ella sus problemas eran importantísimos.

Isabel se había dado cuenta de que los chicos, en concreto uno, podían percibirla como un ser humano adulto y sexuado. Era extraño. Cuando en febrero se sintió atraída por un chico inglés llamado Bror Zabini, y llegó a besarle, el concepto que ella tenía de cómo perciben los chicos a las chicas era el mismo que el de las chicas de su edad a los chicos, es decir, puro romanticismo. Después de la experiencia con Bror, que supuso que ella le explicara mediante un bofetón que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que le manoseara las tetas, había pasado a catalogarlos a todos como unos salidos, sin paliativos. Mira por dónde, los había en una situación intermedia. Como Pablo. Algo le decía que, con un simple gesto, podía ponerlo a cien, y sin embargo, él se contendría. Esto de hacerse adulta y entender a los demás adultos, especialmente a los del sexo contrario era para hacer un master...

El caso es que el resultado de sus complejas reflexiones había sido mucho más adolescente y mundano. Isabel se había mirado al espejo buscándose defectos convencida de que era lo primero que los demás, sobre todo los chicos, percibirían. A dos días de marcharse de campamento por un mes, con su hermana en el hospital de enfermedades mágicas, su madre pálida y estresada y su padre al frente del lío doméstico que era su mágica familia, Isabel estaba preocupadísima porque tenía vello. En realidad, eran cuatro pelos mal contados bajo las axilas y poquísimos por las piernas. Pero ella ya se veía como un oso montañés.

-¿Mamá? – Abordó a su madre en cuanto entró por la puerta de la casa, aunque estuviera ojerosa, cansada y sudorosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Cecilia dejando caer el bolso en una silla mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo. La huelga muggle de metro, que no cubría ni servicios mínimos y había obligado a las autoridades muggles a cerrar las estaciones, había tenido por consecuencia que tampoco se pudiera acceder sin llamar la atención al 3M, cosa que no había ocurrido jamás en su historia. Cecilia había tenido que caminar un buen trecho bajo el intenso sol de finales de junio y ansiaba como loca meterse bajo la ducha.

-Pues... pues... pues que... tengo pelos...

-¿Pelos?

-En las piernas...

Cecilia bajó la vista hacia las pantorrillas de su hija. Pero no pudo ver nada porque llevaba unos pantalones largos.

-¿No tienes ningún ungüento depilatorio?

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. Ella precisamente tenía poquísimo vello por el cuerpo, a diferencia de su osito, como le decía cariñosamente a Alberto, así que no tenía a mano nada por el estilo.

-A ver esos pelos...

Isabel se remangó el pantalón. Cecilia tuvo que bajar la cabeza. A continuación extendió su pierna y la puso en paralelo con la de su hija.

-Cuatro pelos de nada, como tu madre. Ni se ven.

Isabel tuvo que reconocer que era verdad. Pero sus cuitas no acababan ahí.

-Y debajo del brazo...- Añadió sonrojada.

Cecilia ya estaba muy cansada. Puesto que hacía mucho calor, decidió no hacer más comprobaciones visuales y cortar por lo sano, nunca mejor dicho.

-Mira, buscas a papá y le pides una de esas maquinillas de cuchilla desechables. Y te los afeitas en la ducha. Ponte jabón, para no cortarte.

-Pero volverán a salir. ¿No hay ninguna crema que los elimine? No hace falta que sea mágica...

-Las hay. Y también mágicas. Pero supongo que el inventario total de pelos es, como en el caso de tus piernas, como el mío. De manera que no tengo nada por el estilo en casa, como te he dicho. Puedo pedirle a tu abuelo que te prepare una, si quieres, aunque ni lo merece. Pero no hoy, hija, estoy demasiado cansada.

Isabel asintió resignada. No olvidaría pedirle la maquinilla a su padre. La guardaría cuidadosamente en su neceser de aseo antes de meterlo en la maleta. ¿Qué iban a pensar los chicos si la veían con pelos? Tampoco olvidaría hablar con su abuelo. Resistió la tentación de llamarlo por teléfono en ese mismo momento. Su hermana Cristina estaba intentando atraer su atención para que jugara con ella a algo. ¡Qué suerte tener dos años y llevar una vida despreocupada!


	26. Magia Pura

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**MAGIA PURA**

_**Víspera de julio de 2010 (IV)**_

-Pero ¿has dejado algo en el armario? – Preguntó Cecilia mientras contemplaba el montón de ropa y demás cosas que Isabel pretendía meter en su maleta.

-Dicen que este año va a hacer calor, así que he sacado más cosas de verano que otras veces. Pero por otra parte, papá dice que en los Picos de Europa no te puedes fiar, así que también he puesto más o menos lo que habitualmente me llevo de ropa de abrigo...

-¿Más o menos? Será más bien tirando a más... ahhh.- Cecilia estaba agotada, así que alzó la varita y apuntó a la montaña de cosas que su hija tenía dispuestas sobre su cama. Al menos, Isabel había heredado su sentido del orden, y todo estaba perfectamente apilado y cuidadosamente dobladito.

-_Reducto_.- Dijo a media voz. Y la montaña fue mermando hasta alcanzar el tamaño adecuado para caber en la maleta.

-Un poco más, mamá.

-¿Un poco más?

-También tiene que caber la bolsa de aseo, el secador, el cargador del móvil... (las compresas, tampones y salvaslips por si acaso hay otro desbarajuste, las cremas para los granos, tres tubos de desodorante y la bolsita con las pinturas para la cara).

Cecilia ya no tenía ni ganas de emitir otro quejido. Volvió a apuntar con la varita y repitió el hechizo.

-¿Así te va bien?

-Creo que si.

- Bien. Entonces mételo todo en la maleta. Y atiende. Tienes que practicar el Reducto durante el campamento, porque si no, ya me contarás que vas a hacer cuando tengas que preparar la maleta de vuelta.

Isabel miró a su madre con cierto horror.

-¿Es muy difícil?

-Concentración y que no te tiemble la varita. Fácil. Por cierto, el agrandador requiere lo mismo. La palabra es...

-_Engorgio._ Ya lo se. Ese me sale.

-Lo comprendo. Suele ser más fácil agrandar que reducir. Bueno, voy a ocuparme de la maleta de tu hermano.

Isabel se quedó sola en su cuarto guardando sus cosas mientras Cecilia pasaba al cuarto de Alberto. Ahí sí que tenía que ocuparse de todo, porque el niño ni tenía la edad ni el cuidado de su hermana mayor. Afortunadamente, Nadia, la bruja cuidadora, ya había metido la varita.

-Aquí tienes siete pares de calzoncillos y de calcetines. También hay siete camisetas. Dos pijamas. Cuatro pantalones cortos y tres largos. Tres bañadores, la toalla, las zapatillas de baño...- Iba enumerando Nadia mientras Cristina miraba atentamente la maleta con muchas ganas de empezar a sacar la ropa de su hermano. El niño la miraba aburrido asintiendo con la cabeza sin parar de moverse a un lado y a otro.

-¿Has guardado lo que necesitas para las clases? –Preguntó Cecilia. Su hijo la miró como si fuera una marciana y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues ¿A qué esperas? – En realidad, lo dijo mientras ella misma se ponía en marcha y empezaba a sacar cosas y meterlas en la maleta.

-¡Mamá! ¿Me puedes sacar mi escoba? – Isabel irrumpió en el dormitorio.

-¡Me has desconcentrado! Ahora no se por dónde iba revisando este estuche de materiales para pociones y tengo que volver a empezar.

-Perdona. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-Muy bien. Pero no voy a ir ahora por las escobas. Tengo que terminar con las cosas de tu hermano. ¡Alberto! ¡Aunque lleves todo marcado espero que tengas más cuidado que el año pasado, que la señora Lutgarda acabó enviando una bolsa de calcetines y demás ropa sucia que te habías dejado tirada por ahí!

Mientras Cecilia seguía moviéndose con rapidez, del armario a la maleta, de la maleta a la mochila, Isabel hizo inventario de plantas y hongos, ojos de tritón, sangre de salamandra, roca de alumbre pulverizada y todo lo que se suponía que un estuche para un niño principiante en el noble arte de la cocción mágica debería contener. Los años anteriores, la víspera había sido un día de nervios y emoción. Un día que había pasado excitada deseando que llegara el momento de sumergirse en un entorno completamente mágico y además fuera del alcance y la mirada escrutadora de sus padres. En esta ocasión, Isabel, a cada instante que pasaba, se sentía peor y con unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Como pudo hizo de tripas corazón y se concentró en revisar el resto del material escolar de su hermano. De paso, repasó mentalmente todo lo suyo una vez mas e incluso abrió su mochila para comprobar que había metido el chubasquero. Para cuando terminó, casi media hora después, su madre había concluido la maleta de Alberto. La encontró tumbada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?

- Me estoy tomando diez minutos para relajarme.- Contestó ella sin abrir los ojos. Cecilia había recuperado del cajón de la memoria unos ejercicios de relajación que le enseñó la bruja matrona precisamente durante el embarazo de Isabel. Y estaba la mar de satisfecha: había conseguido relajar toda su columna vertebral y se empezaba a sentir estupenda. Isabel no dijo nada. Simplemente rodeó la cama, se quitó sus zapatillas y se tumbó junto a su madre, en el sitio de su padre. Durante unos instantes las dos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te molesta si te hablo?

-Claro que no.

Si Cecilia hubiera querido ser sincera, le habría dicho a su hija que la dejara en paz. Pero en el fondo comprendía que Isabel también necesitaba y merecía parte de su atención, así que abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y la miró. La niña tenía la vista clavada en el techo y una expresión mustia.

-¿Me iréis a ver?

-Por supuesto. Como siempre hacemos.

-¿Llevaréis a Cristina?

-Y a Mencía. No va a estar mucho más en el hospital.

De repente, Cecilia escuchó un hipido y contempló cómo los ojos de su hija se desbordaban de lágrimas. Se incorporó y se apoyó en un codo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo se. Tengo muchas ganas de llorar...

-Entiendo.

-¿Entiendes?

-Claro. He pasado por eso. Y aunque te parezca mentira, me acuerdo.

-¿También te pasaba? ¡Es que me siento súper triste! ¡Y en realidad no se por qué!

-Todavía ahora, alguna que otra vez, me pasa.- Dijo Cecilia con voz suave, acariciando el brazo de su hija.

-¡Esto es una porquería!

-Nos ocurre a nosotras porque somos capaces de soportarlo. ¿Te imaginas a papá así? ¿Mustio y lloroso una vez al mes?

Isabel sonrió.

-¡Con lo melodramáticos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres! Y no te cuento si él hubiera tenido que pasar por vuestros embarazos. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo cuando te esperábamos a ti?

Isabel negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba un pañuelo de papel en el bolsillo y se sonaba escandalosamente.

-Íbamos en un autobús. A él le pareció que daba mas botes de la cuenta y de repente, me agarró del brazo y me hizo bajarme murmurando que debía tener los amortiguadores mal y que aquello era inadmisible. Por supuesto, faltaba muchísimo para la parada. Y lo peor de todo, de repente se puso a llover, en una de esas trombas de verano. Y no venía otro autobús, y yo tenía los pies empapados. Así que le dije que yo no había notado que se moviera especialmente, que tu debías estar ahí dentro tan ricamente y que iba a pillar un resfriado por su culpa.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó entre las angustias adolescentes de Isabel.

-¿Te daba mucha lata?

-Sobre todo contigo, seguramente porque era la primera vez. Con tus hermanos, creo que depuró la técnica de no pensar en ello la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero contigo, me llamaba al trabajo varias veces al día para saber si te había notado moverte.

-¿Por qué?

-Los bebés se mueven mucho ahí dentro. Dejar de notarlo puede ser mala señal.

-Ya... ¿te has asustado alguna vez con alguno de nosotros?

-No hija. Aunque cuando nació Mencía sí me preocupé un poco. Tu hermana no ponía la cabeza bien y tuvieron que tirar con un fórceps. Noté perfectamente que no había sido yo quién la había sacado, y sí, me preocupé de que le pudiera quedar alguna lesión. Durante dos días no pudo abrir el ojo izquierdo de lo inflamado que tenía el carrillo...

-¿Quedará bien ahora?

-Sabemos que algo de oído perderá. Pero hemos hecho todo lo que estaba de nuestra mano, y también los sanadores. Además, pensemos que hay cosas peores...

Alberto padre llegó en esos momentos a casa después de haberse pasado casi todo el día en el hospital con la segunda de sus hijos. Se las encontró tumbadas en la cama de matrimonio, las dos boca arriba, hablando y riendo. De alguna forma, su mente elaboró la relación de parecidos y diferencias entre madre e hija. Las dos eran muy largas, delgadas, con el mismo pelo lacio y casi negro y esas manos de dedos largos y finos. Y tenían los mismos ojos grandes y grises, enmarcados en una densa red de pestañas muy negras. Pero Isabel tenía su frente amplia, su nariz respingona, sus labios más carnosos y su barbilla redonda, aunque su cara era mas larga, como la de su madre. Curiosamente, Alberto no pensó en el parecido más evidente: que las dos eran mágicas. Quizás porque las quería fueran como fueran.

-Os lo estáis pasando bien...- Dijo medio sonriendo.- Supongo que el equipaje estará listo.

Cecilia le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le pareció el más maravilloso bálsamo del mundo para aplacar la angustia que habían pasado, magia pura, y decidió sumarse a la charla. Se quitó los zapatos sin molestarse en deshacer los nudos de los cordones y pidió sitio para tumbarse en el centro, entre ellas dos.

-¡Papá! ¡No empujes! – Gritó Isabel divertida.

-Es que no te has movido nada para hacerme sitio.

-¡Has llegado el último! ¡Te tienes que aguantar con lo que hay!

-Y no has pedido permiso para aparcarte en batería en esta cama.- Añadió Cecilia.

-¡Es mi cama!

-Nuestra cama.

-Tu lo has dicho. Nuestra. ¡No de esta _ocupa_ de aquí! Isabel, córrete un poco. Y tu también, Ceci, que me agobiáis.

-¡Pero qué cara más dura tienes!

-Papá nos va a acabar echando.

-Isabel, tu si que tienes cara.

-¡Papiiiiii! – Cristina llegó corriendo y empezó a trepar por el lado de Cecilia. Pronto consiguió saltar sobre su madre, que la cogió como pudo para pasarla a su padre.

-¡Papáaaaaaa! – Alberto también entró corriendo y saltó sobre un hueco inverosímil, provocando una airada protesta de su hermana mayor.

-¿Por qué no salimos los cinco a dar un paseo? – Sugirió el padre viendo que aquello se hacía insostenible.

-Buena idea.- Se sumó Cecilia levantándose de la cama. Aun tuvo que reñir a los dos pequeños, que pretendían ponerse a saltar, antes de conseguir que salieran de su dormitorio y fueran a ponerse zapatos para la calle.

Los cinco salieron al atardecer madrileño, el padre empujando la silla de la pequeña, el hijo correteando y saltando, y la mayor junto a su madre, olvidadas sus cuitas. Hubo un momento en que, sin venir a cuento y de manera totalmente espontánea, acercó su rostro sonriente al de su padre y le besó la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papá.

Y Alberto pensó que eso también era magia pura. De las mas puras.


	27. Viaje Iniciático

**CAPÍTULO**** 27**

**VIAJE INICIÁTICO**

_**Primero de julio de 2010 (IV)**_

-Hemos llegado, Princesa número Uno y Campeón.

Alberto apagó el motor del enorme Volvo familiar que había estacionado en uno de los aparcamientos de la estación de Atocha. Abrió la portezuela resueltamente y se dirigió al maletero no sin antes abrir la puerta de su hijo, que tenía el bloqueo infantil activado. Probablemente Alberto hijo, o cualquiera de sus hermanas antes que él, en algún escape de magia accidental habría sido capaz de desbloquear el cierre, pero Cecilia había insistido en que era necesario. Su argumento fue impecable, como siempre. Por la cabecilla de una criatura por muy mágica que fuera se podría pasear la idea de tirar de la manija al estilo muggle total, incluso en plena autovía y a ciento veinte por hora. Y el padre estuvo de acuerdo, de manera que desde que Isabel tenía un año las puertas y las ventanillas traseras de sus coches tenían activado el sistema de bloqueo anti niño, y así se mantenía para disgusto sobre todo de Mencía, que generalmente viajaba incrustada entre los asientos homologados de los dos pequeños.

Isabel suspiró antes de salir del coche. Por primera vez había ocupado el sitio del copiloto, habitualmente destinado a uno de sus padres porque, como dijo su padre, no merecía la pena andar retirando dispositivos de seguridad infantil de la parte trasera ni tampoco desplegando uno de los asientos adicionales que había en el maletero. Total, si algún policía les paraba, Isabel no tenía más que bajarse del coche. Probablemente sería más alta que el guardia, argumento suficiente e indiscutible de que, a pesar de sus doce años, podía viajar delante. Era una tontería, e Isabel lo sabía, pero tenía algo de ritual, eso de haber ido sentada en aquel asiento reservado a los adultos. Era como si parte de la responsabilidad de Cecilia hubiera ido filtrándose por los poros de su piel. Y como si hubiera estado respirando parte del sentido práctico de Alberto. Cogió la mochila que había dejado a sus pies un poco abrumada. Su madre se despidió de ella la tarde anterior antes de marcharse al hospital para dormir junto a su hermana y había sido su padre el que los levantó, les hizo desayunar y vestirse y los había llevado para tomar el tren mágico. Nunca habían ido en tren a los Campamentos, siempre los habían llevado, bien a lo muggle, bien con magia, así que este año, dejando aparte que Mencía no podía ir porque estaba enferma, el viaje tenía mucho de iniciático. Tomó instintivamente la mano de su hermano. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño Alberto no se zafó permaneciendo a su lado como si fuera un niño tranquilo mientras su padre sacaba las maletas. Papá no haría magia con una varita, pensó Isabel mientras le observaba trajinar con el equipaje, pero desde luego hacía un buen equipo con mamá. Era fuerte eso de tener cinco brujos en casa y no serlo uno mismo, pero Isabel se sentía segura con su padre. A veces incluso más que con su madre.

Y en esas andaba pensando cuando levantó la vista y vio llegar un taxi que se detuvo en una plaza de aparcamiento dos filas más allá. El conductor se bajó y se dirigió raudo al maletero, exactamente igual que había hecho su padre, mientras dos chicos descendían de la parte trasera.

-¿Vamos? –La voz de su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Esos chicos son brujos.-Contestó sin pensar. Alberto alzó la vista sobre el techo de su coche. Eran dos chavales adolescentes, vestidos con bermudas de estampados chillones y camisetas de algodón. Los dos llevaban el pelo bastante de punta, sostenido por algún tipo de fijador de esos que hacían el efecto de mojado. El mayor, que era bastante más alto, tenía las dos cejas repletas de piercings y también lucía aros en las orejas, y ayudaba al taxista a sacar las cosas mientras el más bajo, que evidentemente era más joven, se colocaba a la espalda un enorme mochilón. En cuestión de segundos estaban listos para encaminarse al interior de la estación. El mas bajo sonrió y sacudió la mano efusivamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

Mientras, en el Hospital Mágico, Cecilia se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular el bostezo mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería.

-¿Has dormido mal? – Su padre, que la estaba esperando, levantó la vista de La Gaceta Mágica de los Deportes y la miró fijamente mientras ella sacudía la cabeza.

-Mencía ha dormido toda la noche de un tirón. No nos han venido a importunar con nada, ni siquiera para administrarle ninguna pócima. Y ya hasta me he acostumbrado al sofá-cama. Pero aún así, me costó horrores dormirme. Creo que ha sido la tensión pre campamento. – Cecilia miró el reloj.- Ya deben estar en Atocha.- Dijo sin apenas poder contener otro bostezo.

José Ignacio la miró comprensivo por encima de sus gafas de leer. Tenía el ejemplar del periódico deportivo abierto por la sección muggle, que por supuesto era gorda como nunca y prácticamente dedicada al fútbol. José Ignacio había acabado por aficionarse al deporte rey de la sociedad muggle. En sus tiempos jóvenes mucho había tenido que ver su cuñado Fernando, que organizaba la visualización de los partidos delante de un enorme televisor aderezado con unos bocadillos que nadie preparaba como él. Después, el primer yerno muggle también había puesto lo suyo. Ahora, con dos yernos muggles, uno forofo y el otro tifosi, José Ignacio había claudicado del todo y estaba siguiendo el Mundial como cualquiera.

Había vivido la eliminación de Italia casi como algo propio, ahora que su hija menor estaba casada con un italiano. Almudena, alzando la vista al techo en un gesto muy elocuente, había explicado que Stefano, de natural educadísimo y modales exquisitos, había proferido una retahíla de barbaridades en un italiano típicamente vulgar y hasta barriobajero que no habían hecho más que confirmar que el fútbol era a su marido como la luna llena a un hombre lobo. O que se había casado con una versión moderna, aristocrática y transalpina del _Doctor Jeckill y Mr. Hide_. José Ignacio casi sonrió al recordarlo. La menor de sus hijas había sacado mucho de su madre, entre otras cosas aquel sentido de la ironía, aunque mostraba un espíritu más deportivo, valga el símil en tales circunstancias. De hecho, terminó aquella frase agarrando a su cariacontecido marido por la barbilla y besando su mejilla con una sonrisa comprensiva, y todo delante de toda la familia mágica.

Por otra parte, también eso de enfrentar a España con Portugal en octavos le había producido cierta melancolía. Era como jugar primos contra primos, pero también se daba en quidditch, puesto que las selecciones se mantenían separadas a pesar de la Federación. Ultimamente, le había dado por pensar que su hija Cecilia era como un centrocampista, enlazando defensa y ataque, dando pases de gol, cortando ofensivas rivales y hasta tirando a puerta si se hacía el caso. Le dedicó una sonrisa animosa mientras chasqueaba los dedos para llamar al camarero, que apareció por arte de magia.

En la estación de Atocha, junto al Tren de la Fresa, una máquina de vapor que tiraba de unos cuantos vagones de madera para nostálgicos que querían viajar a Aranjuez a comer fresón con nata a un precio astronómico, había una extraña máquina parecida a un tren de Alta Velocidad, pero con alguna que otra diferencia. De hecho, los muggles no podían evitar echar alguna que otra ojeada o hacer un comentario u otro.

Por ejemplo, la cabecera, donde estaba la cabina del conductor, en lugar de blanco era de colores chillones, sobre todo rojo, amarillo y verde. Y los vagones estaban llenos de graffitis decorando los exteriores. Si uno se fijaba bien, eran dibujos bien curiosos. Había por supuesto las típicas iniciales, nombres de los pueblos, las fechas y los corazoncitos. Pero también había animales fantásticos, una veleta en forma de bruja con nariz retorcida y sonrisa desdentada, un juego de quidditch, y un dibujo de un hombre intentando domar a un pegaso. Y todo se movía. Poco, pero se movía. Aunque aquel detallito era imperceptible para los muggles. El Tren de los Campamentos Mágicos era una creación reciente, y como tal, dejaba a los más jóvenes que se expresaran en sus paredes. Año tras año, los chavales mágicos dejaban su impronta. Y así, muchos de ellos, equipados con rotuladores mágicos, andaban buscando huecos donde dejar recuerdo de aquel viaje que estaban a punto de iniciar. Manu, el hermano de Pablo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, les tendió un rotulador y corrió al encuentro de sus amigos que ya le hacían señas desde un extremo.

-¿Tenemos que pintar algo? – Preguntó Alberto mirando alucinado el espectáculo de la estación mientras una señora muggle de cierta edad hacía algún comentario reprobatorio.

- Es una tradición.- Exclamó Pablo muy contento.- Salvo obscenidades o groseras. El primer año que yo vine un amigo de mi hermano acabó con la cara negra porque fue a pintar una enorme poll... er...- Pablo se puso un poco colorado. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un patán delante del brujerío femenino?

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Alberto muy interesado.

- Un pito.- Contestó Isabel, también algo azorada aunque no sabía bien por qué.

-¿Un pito? ¿De los de pitar? – Insistió su hermano con cara de asombro.

-No hombre, de los de mear.- Explicó una cada vez más abochornada Isabel.

-¡Ah! ¡Una polla! – Exclamó su hermano satisfecho de haber comprendido por fin.

-¡Alberto! ¡Cállate!

-Pero...

Isabel lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta e hizo amago de introducirlo en el vagón.

-¡Eh! ¡Que tengo que poner algo!

La chica suspiró derrotada mientras Alberto escribía con aquella letra horrible que parecía un cable de un teléfono algo así como Clara Fuentes y un corazón que más bien parecía un trasero.

-Venga, vamos, que ya has terminado...

-¡Espera! Tu no has puesto nada.

-Yo no quiero pintarrajear la pared.- Y diciendo aquello lo agarró del brazo y empezó a subir al vagón.

-¡Eh! ¡Esa chica no ha cumplido la tradición! – Clamó una voz. Isabel se giró para encarar a Manu, el hermano de Pablo, que seguido por una colección de chicos todos con pintas más o menos estrambóticas ya la rodeaban.

-Señorita, tienes que cumplir con las normas o no subes.

-Venga, Isabel, baja y pinta algo.- La animó Pablo. A regañadientes, la chica descendió los dos peldaños que ya había subido y en letra minúscula y de caligrafía de colegio de monjas plantó sus iniciales separadas por puntos.

- La fecha, pon la fecha.- Susurró Pablo en su oído- Y si añades Madrid, mejor que mejor.

-¿Me dejaréis en paz?

-Es el tren. Si no cumples con el rito, no te permitirá subir.

-Y yo voy y me lo creo...- De cualquier forma, Isabel añadió 1/7/2010 y Madrid, y con un gesto de desgana devolvió el rotulador a Manu que lo recibió con una sonrisa. Los chicos entonces la vitorearon y corearon su nombre, provocando una escandalera que la abochornó aún mas. ¡Qué ganas tenía de aquel maldito tren se pusiera en marcha!

-¡Cecilia! – La bruja, que caminaba a buen paso del brazo de su padre hacia el ascensor se giró al escuchar su nombre. Otra bruja de larga melena oscura y ojos muy negros y grandes se acercaba a ella a buen paso.

-¡Samanta!

-¡Ya me he enterado de lo de Mencía! ¿Cómo está?

-Mejor. Mañana o pasado podrá volver a casa. Tendremos que venir a lo largo del verano a revisiones, hasta que determinen cómo le quedará el oído. No va a recuperar toda la audición, pero esperamos que pierda poco...

-En el colegio han encontrado la fuente. Arrancaron las mandrágoras afectadas y están fumigando todo el edificio...

-Bien. Oye, Samanta, Mencía se venía quejando de pitidos y picores desde hace más de un mes...

- A mi me hizo repetirle varias preguntas cuando la examiné del práctico de Transfiguraciones...

-Y a mi me explicó que no te había terminado de entender...

-Eso explica sus notas... Mencía llevaba un curso excelente. La verdad es que había querido llamarte, pero en seguida ha venido lo de la murmuriosis...

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, Mencía tenía un suspenso, merecido o no, y tendría que volver a examinarse en septiembre. Su vena práctica se impuso y empezó a informarse.

-¿Tiene que hacer también teóricos?

-¿qué dices? – Preguntó Samanta un poco descolocada.

-Que si se examina solo de la parte práctica o también de los teóricos...

-¡Ah!. Escucha, Cecilia, Mencía tiene un diez en el teórico, y teniendo en cuenta que ha sido fuerza mayor, aunque normalmente volvemos a examinar de todo creo que bastará con la práctica. La Junta de Profesores ha acordado una reunión para el lunes, te mantendremos informada...

-Bien.

-Vale. Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Tengo hora en "alergias".

-Que te sea leve.

-Gracias. Que se mejore Mencía. Dale recuerdos.

-De tu parte.

Cecilia regresó junto a su padre y juntos reemprendieron la marcha hacia el ascensor. Arriba, Mencía estaba sentada en un butacón leyendo un libro, su ocupación favorita, mientras su abuela, la madre de Cecilia, dormitaba tumbada en el sofá.

- Dejará que le invite a un café.- Decía en esos momentos el padre de Manu y Pablo dirigiéndose a Alberto. El pensó que era restarle oportunidades de conseguir clientes, ahora que estaba en la estación, pero le pareció feo negarse porque el hombre parecía muy ansioso. Lo condujo fuera del recinto, por una calleja que el recordaba vagamente de sus tiempos de estudiante porque allí había habido una de las primeras tiendas de "clónicos". El hombre, con paso resuelto, lo introdujo en un bareto en el que no habría entrado de motu propio. Saludó a unos cuantos de los presentes, todos hombres, y llamó al camarero con un sonoro ¡Paco!

Alberto pensó que debía ser un bar frecuentado por taxistas. Pidió un café con hielo mientras el padre de Manu y Pablo insistía en que también se tomara un bizcocho de manzana, que al parecer allí los hacían caseros. Pero Alberto, sobre todo, tenía sed. Hacía mucho calor, estaba cansado y, a pesar de la situación, ansiaba ver a Cecilia, siquiera fuera un momento. Y a su Princesa Número Dos, claro está.

-Se han portado muy bien con mi Pablo y la verdad, quiero darles las gracias.- Empezó a explicar su anfitrión mientras les colocaban las tazas delante.

-A mi no me tiene que agradecer nada en absoluto. En todo caso, a mi suegro, que es el que lo llevó a los invernaderos. Pero de verdad que no es nada, que lo hizo encantado.

-Pues por favor déle las gracias a su suegro...

-Nada, ya le digo que nada...

-¿Cómo está la suya? La que está enferma de eso...

-Murmuriosis mandragorina, ni mas ni menos. Pues está muy bien, gracias a Dios, aunque todavía no sabemos cómo le afectará al oído.

- De verdad que lo siento.

-No se preocupe. Lo importante es que erradiquen el brote y nadie mas se vea afectado.

-Todo esto es...

-Ya se, complicado.

- Mis chavales son buenos chicos. Les gustan las pintas, ya sabe, pero todos los chicos jóvenes quieren destacar por lo que llevan...

Alberto sonrió. El también había seguido sus tendencias de jovencito. La última, cuando se apuntó a la moda de la perilla, con el consiguiente disgusto de Cecilia, anti barbas total confesa.

-Pero a pesar de los pendientes y los agujeros, son muy majos. Se pasan casi todo el día estudiando, entre el Instituto y las clases de magia.

-Es duro para ellos. Pero como dice mi mujer, es el precio que se paga para sentirse normales.

-¿Normales?

-Bueno, dentro de un orden. Porque todos somos de nuestro padre y nuestra madre...

-Ya. Yo espero que sea para bien, esta rareza que les ha salido...

-Seguro que si. ¿Sabe una cosa? Yo no cambiaría ni a mi mujer ni a ninguno de nuestros cuatro hijos. Y eso que a veces me da miedo que me conviertan en renacuajo. - El padre de Manu y Pablo sonrió e insistió en que se tomara otro café con hielo. Y un pedazo de bizcocho, sin posibilidad de decir que no.

En el tren mágico Isabel se había sentado sola, junto a una ventanilla. Contemplaba el paisaje marchar a toda velocidad. Los muggles y en general los que viajaban por primera vez, se mareaban si hacían lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero Isabel ya estaba acostumbrada. La tensión acumulada durante los días previos empezó a pasar factura, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dar cabezadas. De repente, notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, le cogía la cabeza con suavidad y se la apoyaba en lo que debía ser un hombro amortiguado con un jersey. Isabel hubiera querido abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Además, sabía de quién se trataba. Se quedó profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Pablo.


	28. De Puffskins y Mantis Religiosas

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**DE PUFFSKINS Y MANTIS RELIGIOSAS**

_**Principios de julio de 2010 (VI)**_

-Mamá, tengo sed. Y hambre. ¿Podemos comer algo?

Cecilia miró asombrada a Mencía. Acababan de salir del Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas, con el alta en la mano, y la cría, en lugar de estar deseando llegar a casa a languidecer por cualquier sillón, como solían hacer las personas convalecientes, decía que quería comer. Alberto por su parte sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que si, Princesa Número Dos. ¿Quieres que probemos la cervecería? – Dijo entusiasmado sin consultar a la madre.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa mientras su padre sentía que se le ensanchaba el corazón y encaminaba sus pasos hacia La Abadía 51, el nuevo establecimiento de moda en el Madrid mágico.

Mencía, a pesar de su apariencia delgaducha, siempre había sido una pequeña devoradora insaciable, desde sus tiempos de bebé. Alberto recordaba bien los lloros exigentes de la niña cuando despertaba y pedía comer, y los estreses de la pobre Cecilia vigilando a la mayor, que no tenía ni dos años, a la vez que se enchufaba a aquella minúscula adicta a su leche que chupaba y succionaba con avidez. A veces recordaban divertidos cómo en una ocasión en que él la tomó en brazos mientras Cecilia cambiaba de pecho la niña intentó chuparle la punta de la nariz, con las consiguientes carcajadas del padre y la desesperación hambrienta de la criatura, que lloró con todas sus ganas cuando le negaron aquello que parecía un pitorro. La consecuencia de aquellas ansias de lactar había sido que Cecilia produjo leche durante un año entero, y en tales cantidades que hasta les dieron para congelar.

De pequeñita, Mencía había sido una versión femenina y minúscula de un budilla feliz, un bebé lleno de lorcitas la mar de apetecibles para acariciar, achuchar y besuquear. Ahora, Alberto estaba convencido de que su hija tenía un metabolismo elevadísimo, porque con los platos y bocadillos que se metía entre pecho y espalda, otra niña cualquiera habría estado redonda como una bola de billar. No obstante, durante los días de hospital se había mostrado inusualmente inapetente. De hecho, la ropa le quedaba floja y por las perneras de los pantalones pirata asomaban un par de palillos en lugar de pantorrillas. Por eso, que su Princesita Número Dos recuperara el apetito era un bienvenido síntoma de vuelta a la normalidad que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar sin satisfacer. Cecilia se dio cuenta de todo aquello, pero también pensó que su Alberto además aprovechando que el Pisuerga pasa por Valladolid ya se veía tomándose unas cañitas en aquel bar tan apetecible.

La Abadía 51 era una cervecería de reciente inauguración. Los magos que habían montado el negocio eran, en su mayoría, de familias muggles y se habían inspirado en una mezcla de pub inglés y taberna tradicional para crear un recinto con una barra larga por la que asomaban 51 grifos de cerveza, todos distintos, por donde se tiraba cerveza de abadía en barril. Habían demostrado, además, bastante dinamismo en el negocio, pues cualquier excusa era buena para movilizar a la gente a reunirse a tomar cerveza allí. Ahora estaban, cómo no, con el mundial muggle de fútbol, pero ya andaban pensando en alternarlo con alguna versión lúdico festiva de carácter sanferminero.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa en el exterior, a la sombra, y observaron con satisfacción cómo la niña tomaba la carta y la leía con interés. Inmediatamente apareció uno de los dueños, con el que Alberto mantuvo una larga charla sobre tipos de cerveza hasta decidirse por una jarra enorme. Cecilia, por su parte, pidió un granizado de café, a ver si así conseguía combatir el cansancio acumulado. Mencía, además de un refresco, pidió un plato de jamón con picos de pan. El camarero desapareció dejándoles un plato enorme de patatas al ali-oli como tapa que Mencía se encargó de reducir a la mitad en un santiamén.

-¿Y Pufo, mamá? – Preguntó con la boca llena.

-¡Ay, si! ¡Pufo! ¡Si lo tengo en el bolso!- Y Cecilia procedió a rebuscar entre papeles, monedero, bolígrafos, el móvil, un montón de paquetitos de compresas – después de las experiencias de su hija mayor había echado un buen montón – unos juguetitos de su hijo e incluso un chupete de Cristina, hasta dar con el pompón. Pufo dormitaba en un rinconcito del bolso, la mar de a gusto, acurrucado entre un montón de papelitos de cajero automático y hecho una perfecta pena. Cecilia lo colocó con cuidado en el regazo de Mencía mientras el animal emitía un ligero gruñido. Lo habían despertado de su plácida siesta en las profundidades abisales del interesantísimo bolso de su dueña. Porque Pufo había elegido a Cecilia de entre todos ellos como Dueña Titular y se sentía encantado con su elección.

-Parece una pelota de tenis que ha pasado todo el invierno a la intemperie.- Dijo Alberto. En efecto, el puffskin estaba pelado por unos sitios, y por otros presentaba unas greñas largas y despeluchadas, nada que ver con el dulce pompón algodonoso que había sido. Pero eso era lo normal en aquellos bichitos, así que nada podían hacer aparte de dejar pasar el tiempo y ofrecerle a menudo trocitos de melón que devoraba con fruicción. Mencía le ofreció un trozo de patata que el animal olisqueó. Después de probarlo con cautela, no le hizo ascos y acabó sobre la mesa rematando el contenido del plato.

-¿A todos los pompones se les da melón o eso depende del color? – Preguntó Alberto de repente contemplando cómo el bichillo, con la tripa llena, se dejaba rodar por la mesa hasta regresar al regazo de Mencía. Cecilia lo miró alucinada.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Tu eres la bruja. Yo soy un simple mortal.

-No tiene que ver con mi condición mágica. Ya sabes que nunca he sido proclive a los animales, de ninguna clase.

-Deberías comprarle un libro de Puffskins.- Intervino Mencía sin dejar de mirar amorosamente al pompón.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Tener que empollarme el cuidado y crianza de los puffskins!

Mencía y su padre sonrieron a la vez, ambos con un gesto idéntico que no dejó indiferente a Cecilia.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡No lo leeré!

A bastantes kilómetros de allí, Isabel esperaba pacientemente sentada en el suelo que la nombraran. Iba a comenzar la clase de herbología, la segunda que recibía en aquellos campamentos. El día anterior, por la tarde, después de instalarse y comer, habían tenido las primeras lecciones, en su caso de Pociones. En tan breve espacio de tiempo Isabel ya había descubierto que ese año habían cambiado un montón de cosas, y no precisamente en materia académica.

En primer lugar, cuando llegó, descubrió que estaba alojada ella sola en un cuarto doble. Pensó que sería porque en principio iba a compartir habitación con su hermana, pero el señor Orestes, el gerente de la Residencia de Estudiantes Mágicos, le anunció que su compañera llegaría el lunes. Y no le quiso decir más. No soltó prenda del nombre de la compañera por mucho que ella le preguntó, de manera que Isabel se reunió con las conocidas de otros años sin tener idea de quién podría ser.

Aquello tampoco fue bien. Manuela, la líder de la pandilla del "sector periférico norte", como llamaba una amiga de Mencía al grupo de niñas que estudiaba magia en escuelas del norte, era una bruja cántabra que de siempre se había llevado bien con Isabel. Pero había cambiado muchísimo en un año. Y no solamente desde el punto de vista físico. Cuando Isabel apareció, saludó y se sentó con ellas, no recibió por parte de la niña ni siquiera una mirada. Y el resto, movidas por una inercia la mar de estúpida, tampoco dijeron ni mu. Isabel, desconcertada, se sintió como un cero a la izquierda y pensó que les había dado un ataque colectivo de grosería.

-Tiene un culo estupendo.-Estaba diciendo Manuela mientras Isabel sopesaba qué hacer. Y todas las chicas giraron la cabeza en dirección a uno de los chicos mayores. Isabel contuvo su escepticismo. ¿Cómo podían saber cómo era el culo de aquel chico si llevaba unas bermudas tres tallas más grandes de lo que le correspondía?

-Pero el que realmente está como un queso es aquel de allí. Fijaos qué cuerpo tiene...- Continuó la chica coreada por ahhhhs y ohhhhhs de las otras. Isabel giró la cabeza hacia el nuevo foco de atención. ¿Tenía un cuerpo estupendo? ¡Como no fuera que Manuela disponía de un escáner...! Porque la verdad, con dos camisetas gordas, una puesta sobre la otra, era difícil imaginar ni un solo músculo. Y eso sin contar con las piernas que asomaban de los pantalones cortos, porque el pobre chaval era un poco patizambo.

Isabel concluyó que allí no tenía nada que hacer. Se levantó sin molestarse en despedirse y se puso a pasear, pensativa. Tendría que buscarse otras amigas porque aquellas estaban tontas perdidas.

-¡Eh! ¡Isabel! – Giró la cabeza y encontró al grupito de las de Madrid. Eran pocas y la mitad de la edad de Mencía. Pero eran majas. Más valía aquello que el grupo de tontas. Se acercó hasta allí y descubrió un niño bajito que no conocía. El chaval se puso de pie y se presentó.

-Soy Octavio Augusto García Silvano, de Sevilla.

-Hola. Yo me llamo Isabel. ¿Eres de los fabricantes de varitas?

-¿Tu que crees, con el nombre que me ha caído en suerte?

Isabel se rió.

- Bueno. No se si todos los Silvano tienen esos nombres del Imperio Romano ni si se dedican a fabricar varitas...

Octavio Augusto tenía trece años, era bajito, con el pelo un poco largo y le recordaba muchísimo al Freddy de iCarly, una serie de la tele que, paradójicamente, a quién gustaba era a Cristina. El caso es que no había sido Isabel la única que lo había notado. Sus amigas ya habían decidido llamarle Freddy, y a él no pareció molestarle. Claro que, cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella retahíla de nombre.

-Parece que el Sector Periférico Norte está un poco intratable.- Dijo Lola, la amiga de Mencía que era tan redicha y lectora como su hermana, mirando hacia Manuela y compañía. Las niñas habían soltado de repente una estruendosa carcajada con ciertos dejes histéricos.

-Ellas se lo pierden.- Sentenció Belén, una niña larguirucha de larga melena castaña.

Isabel pensó que tenían toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Jugamos al miniquidditch? – Propuso Octavio Augusto cambiando de tema. En seguida estaban sobre sus escobas, y a ellos se unieron otras niñas, sobre todo del Sector Mediterráneo, como decía Lola, catalanas, valencianas, baleares y hasta unas chicas de Murcia. Y hasta dos niñas portuguesas.

El miniquidditch en su versión más sencilla se jugaba con un aro por equipo, sin golpeadores, sin snitch y con una única quaffle. En realidad, consistía fundamentalmente en marcar goles. O mas bien meter canastas. Empezaron a pasarse la quaffle con poco espíritu competitivo y muchas risas. Dos veces que Isabel tocó la pelota y dos veces que se le escurrió.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó impotente antes de decidirse por no llamar mucho la atención alejándose discretamente de las zonas de pase. Manuela y compañía los estaban observando jugar, y hasta ella llegaban los cotilleos. Por supuesto, los hacían en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ellas, y sobre todo la interesada, se enteraran bien. Que si Lola tenía el culo gordo, que si Belén puesta junto a su escoba no se diferenciaba de ella, que si el Silvano era una Silvana, que si aquella portuguesa tenía bigote... Inevitablemente, le llegaría el turno de oír eso de que se había convertido en un monstruo o en un pato gigante, y la verdad, que no estaba por la labor. Tras no escuchar cotilleos durante un par de minutos que se le hicieron sospechosamente largos las miró con prevención y descubrió, alucinada, que todas las miradas convergían en una Manuela que, con un montón de artes de seducción desplegadas, le daba palique a un Pablo que babeaba como un caracol.

-¡Pobre víctima! – Murmuró Freddy a su lado. Isabel se giró en su escoba sobresaltada. – Esa tía quiere jugar con él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque la vengo observando.- Freddy negó con la cabeza.- Se comporta como una mantis religiosa.

El comentario hizo que Isabel estuviera a punto de caerse de la escoba. De hecho, se quedó colgada del palo sujeta con las piernas, lo que provocó una carcajada bien sonora del Sector Periférico Norte. Mientras conseguía volver a sentarse sobre el palo, escuchó la voz de Manuela que soltaba con retintín algo así como "a mi me daría vergüenza salir de casa siendo un auténtico pato mareado". Aquello había cambiado mucho, e Isabel no sabía cómo terminaría, pero temió que no fuera precisamente bien.


	29. Menta y limón, fresa y chocolate

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**MENTA Y LIMÓN, FRESA Y CHOCOLATE**

_**Julio de 2010 (VII)**_

Antes de acostarse, Isabel dedicó un rato a mirarse en el espejo del baño imitando los coqueteos que Manuela había desplegado delante de sus narices con su amigo Pablo. Imposible ese golpe de melena con su pelo tan lacio. ¿Mostrar la pierna así? ¡Qué corte, madre mía qué corte! ¿Y lo del rímel? Isabel ensayó durante un rato pintarse el ojo como Manuela y acabó casi sin reconocerse en el espejo. ¿Y eso era lo que había que hacer para ligarse a un tío decente? ¡Pues ella lo llevaba crudo! Nunca conseguiría depurar aquella técnica. ¡Si es que no le salía nada de todo aquello! Resignada, se acostó pensando cuánto hacía que no dormía sola. Suponía que en algún momento, cuando Mencía fue un minúsculo bebé, ella debía haber sido la única ocupante del dormitorio mientras su hermana habitaba la cunita al lado de la cama de sus padres. Pero aquello era un tiempo tan remoto que era imposible conservar un recuerdo. De todas formas aquello no le quitó el sueño. Más bien al contrario, no tardó en dormirse porque en realidad estaba cansada. Y soñó.

Isabel soñó con un chico más alto que ella, que la tomaba por la cintura con unas manos finas de dedos largos y ágiles, la aproximaba despacio y la besaba suavemente mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Justamente el beso de amor con el que había fantaseado desde hacía un año, más o menos. Y el chico olía agradablemente a menta. En su sueño abrió los ojos, dispuesta a mirarlo a la cara, pero entonces se despertó.

Miró el reloj defraudada por la abrupta interrupción de su maravilloso sueño y constató que tan solo eran las cinco de la mañana de aquel sábado 3 de julio. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir, pero en esta ocasión no soñó nada. Cuando volvió a despertar y evocó el sueño aquel, lo que más vívidamente vino a su memoria fue el olor a menta.

Comenzaba el primer fin de semana y eso era tiempo de visitas. Isabel había pedido a su madre que fuera a verla, pero ella dijo que el campamento acababa de comenzar el jueves anterior y que Mencía estaba en casa desde el viernes. Y ella no se atrevió a insistir. De todas formas, su tía María acompañada de su madre, la tía Amparo, sí que acudieron. Jaume, el mayor de los niños de la tía María, venía por primera vez. Y el angelito ya se las había arreglado para destrozar un par de zapatillas de deportes superando incluso el récord de su hermano Alberto, que lo tenía en quince días de uso. La tía María estaba bastante enfadada, pero como siempre fue muy cariñosa con Isabel.

Estaban sentadas en una mesita en el césped de la señora Lutgarda, mientras Isabel se tomaba lo que allí denominaban un granizado de limón.

-En el norte no saben hacer el granizado de limón.- Decía la tía María, que lucía con orgullo el ser la heredera de la rama valenciana, como su bisabuela.- Es zumo con un poco de azúcar y hielo picado todo hecho sobre la marcha. Demasiado ácido.

-A mi me gusta.

-Como tu tía Almudena, que también le gustan los ácidos. Y dime, sobrina, ¿Cómo te está yendo por aquí?

- Si lo dices por mi vida académica, que supongo que es lo que más os preocupa a los adultos, eso de momento va bien. Claro que sería tremendo que en dos días ya me fuera mal. Pero lo que es el resto, o sea, las facetas deportiva y social, esas sí que van de pena.

-¿Aunque solo llevas dos días? – Dijo la tía María alzando una escéptica ceja.

-Por eso es doblemente patético.

-¡Cuenta! Y no pienses en absoluto que no nos interesa a los adultos.

-Ya. Eso suena a cotilleo... Verás, sigo patosa perdida, de manera que hago el ridículo más espantoso si me subo en mi escoba. Me dijo la medimaga que se pasaría con tiempo, que me tengo que acostumbrar a mi nuevo tamaño. Pero llevo casi un año así de grande y no termina de suceder.

-Entonces tendrás que tener paciencia.

-Eso dice todo el mundo, pero yo ya estoy harta. Seguro que ni a ti ni a mi madre os pasaba.

-Nosotras, querida sobrina, nos tomamos más tiempo que tu para crecer lo mismo. ¿Y qué me dices de chicos? Porque has dejado una huella con el vaso que revela que por aquí hay alguien que te gusta.

-¿De veras? ¿Y no dice también quién es? Porque la verdad, yo no tengo ni idea. Los que ya conocía siguen lo mismo que antes, muermos del todo. ¡Y el único nuevo me llega por aquí! – Isabel hizo un elocuente gesto poniendo su mano a la altura de su pecho, lo que provocó otra carcajada por parte de su tía María. Isabel también rió. Fue una tarde agradable, pero curiosamente desde ese momento y a lo largo de la misma se fue fraguando en su mente una idea. Cuando sus tías se marcharon, Isabel muy decidida se puso en marcha. Encontró a Pablo junto a las pistas de miniquidditch, Y allí lo abordó.

-¿Te gusta Manuela? – Le preguntó después de interesarse por cómo había pasado los tres días que llevaban allí, aunque era obvio que estupendamente.

-Es guapísima. – Contestó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya… - Dijo Isabel incómoda. No es que la chica estuviera mal, pero mucho era golpe de melena por aquí y por allá, rimel en el ojo, mirada lánguida y minifalda. Bastante minifalda. Que la había estudiado bien. – Estoooo… Pablo…- Empezó sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.- Yo creo que no te pega nada.- Añadió deprisa casi sin respirar. Pablo mudó el rostro de sopetón dejando paso a una expresión gélida.

-Mira Isabel, a Manuela le importa un pijo lo que mi padre sea.

-Ya… - Repitió Isabel, un tanto confusa. ¿Qué tenía que ver el padre de Pablo con todo aquello?

-Y con ella no hace falta que cuide mi vocabulario. No le importa cómo hablo.

Ahora Isabel estaba muy, pero que muy incómoda.

-Esto, Pablo, yo creo que…

-No todas las brujas piensan que soy inferior por mi familia.

Isabel deseó en ese momento que la tierra la tragara, pero no tuvo suerte. No se abrió de repente un enorme socavón y la engulló sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez hubiera pululado por su superficie. Quedó allí, mirando fijamente a Pablo que parecía echar fuego por los ojos, bloqueada. Hasta que el chico decidió terminar con aquella situación tan embarazosa y horrible.

- No son tus asuntos, Isabel.

Y sin más palabras se dio media vuelta y se largó muy digno. Isabel sintió que las piernas le temblaban, exactamente igual que cuando se llevó el chasco con Zabini. Pero esta vez maldijo para sus adentros su incapacidad de reacción. ¿Por qué no había interrogado a Pablo sobre aquella sarta de tonterías que había estado largando por esa boquita suya? Porque, a ver, ¿cuándo había mostrado ella alguna opinión sobre la profesión de su padre? ¿O sobre su posición económica? ¿O sobre su antigüedad mágica, como si fuera una inglesa cualquiera? Es mas, ¿Cuándo le había dicho ella a Pablo que hablaba mal? ¡Si era él el que se corregía sólo! Lo peor de todo, reflexionó Isabel cuando consiguió calmarse un poco, era que hasta entonces habían sido amigos. Y ahora parecía absolutamente imposible recuperar aquello. ¡Maldita Manuela! ¡Ella si que era una bruja en el sentido muggle del término, que le había sorbido el seso a su amigo!

- Has hecho lo que has podido. Y has sido muy valiente.- Le dijo Octavio después, cuando al verla tan desolada se acercó y se puso a pasear a su lado.

- He metido la pata hasta el fondo. Jamás me perdonará.

-Pues entonces es que es más romo de lo que parece. Porque es obvio que has ido con toda tu buena fe.

Buena fe, ya ya, Pablo no lo olvidaría en toda su vida. No la perdonaría nunca. Había metido la pata a fondo por meterse en camisas de once varas. Isabel se sintió estúpida, infantil y mediocre. ¿Por qué era tan difícil crecer? La noche del domingo no la consoló ni la expectativa de conocer al día siguiente a su nueva compañera de cuarto. Tan sólo el olor a menta de su pasta de dientes consiguió mitigar su dolor un poco.

_**Junio de 1992.**_

Alberto siempre se preguntaba por qué las chicas del colegio se empeñaban en hacer aquellos números de baile en el escenario del patio de mayores el día de la fiesta de fin de curso. Cuando iban llegando las fechas, y a pesar de los exámenes, se reunían en conciábulos y dedicaban un montón de tiempo a seleccionar una música, generalmente del grupo de guapitos de turno, diseñar una coreografía, elegir un vestuario y, cuando llegaba el día, bailaban allí, delante de todo el mundo, sin ningún sentido del ridículo y en general bastante mal. Era un espectáculo tan lamentable que hasta se te quitaban las ganas de mirar a las guapas. En su opinión, la fiesta de fin de curso debía ser otra cosa. Entrega de trofeos de las liguillas deportivas, por ejemplo, algún concurso de tiros libres a canasta, tómbola, perritos calientes, coca-colas y música enlatada hasta las doce de la noche, hora en la que los mandamases de la APA ayudados por una cohorte de las monjas más fieras se encargaba de largarlos a todos hasta el próximo septiembre. Menos mal que Inés y sus amigas se habían negado a hacer el ridículo, porque ver a su hermana moviendo brazos y caderas en plan tonto le parecía infumable.

¡Qué calor hacía! Notó un chorreón de sudor correr por su espalda y la garganta reseca.

-¿Tomamos un algo? – Preguntó a su amigo Pedro. El chico no contestó. Estaba mirando fijamente el escenario, con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¡Peter! ¡Que esto es un muermo!

-¡Qué dices! – Exclamó el otro chico sin quitar la vista del escenario.- Esa gordita de ahí, cada vez que se da una vuelta le asoma el hombro.

-¿Y qué? ¿Es que su hombro es un icono del erotismo de finales de siglo?

-Está buena.

Alberto se fijó en la chica, a ver si es que se había perdido algo. Las imágenes solo sirvieron para confirmar lo que venía pensando y sintió vergüenza ajena.

-Mira, yo me abro al patio de pequeños, que hay un puesto de helados.

-Vale. Te espero aquí mismo.

Estaba cantado que la tentación que había ofrecido a su amigo era demasiado gélida. Alberto suspiró antes de perderse entre la marea de gente que pululaba por el patio de mayores. El patio de pequeños estaba ocupado por hinchables, puestos de comida y mesitas para las familias. En la parte de arena, donde estaban los toboganes, los más chiquitines, que aún no habían comenzado ni los párvulos, correteaban y jugaban felices. Alberto se encaminó resuelto hacia el puesto de los helados y se colocó tras un montón de crías de sexto o séptimo que gritaban todas a la vez, peleándose y mareando a las madres que se encargaban de los helados.

-¡Uno de fresa y otro de limón! ¡Grandes!

Una niña delgaducha y tirando a baja había conseguido hacerse con la atención de una de las señoras aprovechando que sus coetáneas no se ponían de acuerdo. La madre, con una sonrisa enmarcada en sudores, se apresuró a atender su encargo mientras las otras niñas seguían enfrascadas en su discusión. La expresión de la cría fue de triunfo cuando recibió en cada mano un cucurucho gigante. Alberto decidió copiarle la estrategia y aprovechó que era más alto que todas las que quedaban y que seguían discutiendo entre ellas para pedir uno de chocolate.

Y ya salía del pequeño tumulto dando lengüetazos a la bola de helado cuando una panda de chavales llegó corriendo y empujando a las niñas y él trastabilló. Dio un paso hacia delante de manera instintiva, para mantener el equilibrio, y lo logró. Pero cuando fue a mirar su cucurucho descubrió con desolación que la bola había desaparecido. Alberto miró al frente preguntándose dónde habría ido a parar. Y entonces él fue el que se quedó helado. Su esplendorosa bola escurría lentamente pringando por completo el bolso de tela de una chica que, al estar de espaldas, no se había enterado de nada. La reconoció al punto. Alta y delgada y el pelo oscuro y lacio. Cecilia Pizarro daba lengüetazos al enorme helado de fresa ajena por completo al pequeño desastre que él, un secreto admirador, había provocado de manera involuntaria. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que la bola de helado se deslizaba inexorablemente como un glaciar hacia sus pantalones blancos y sintió un ataque de pavor. Tiró el cucurucho al suelo como si fuera un delincuente que se deshace de la prueba del delito, miró para otra parte y se largó disimulando a toda velocidad, mientras el corazón le latía al mil por hora.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Cecilia al notar algo frío y húmedo a la altura del trasero.- ¡Mierda! ¡Me han tirado helado!

Almudena sostuvo el cucurucho de fresa de su hermana mientras ésta, despotricando, sacaba un pañuelo de papel e intentaba controlar los daños.

-¡Ha sido un chico que estaba detrás de mi! – Gritó Almudena de repente. La menor había estado rebobinando su memoria a gran velocidad. Y con resultados.

-¿Cómo dices?

- Que había un chico mayor detrás de mí que pidió justo después uno de chocolate. ¡Ha tenido que ser él! – Almudena se giró en redondo buscándolo, pero hacía mucho que Alberto había desaparecido de los alrededores.

- ¿Cómo era?

-Con el pelo moreno y rizado. Y gafas.

-Si lo ves, avísame. Porque como yo me lo eche a la cara te juro que ese se entera ¡Vaya si se entera! ¡Si lo pillo no me va a olvidar en su vida!

Cecilia en esos momentos lamentaba no haber podido plantar el cucurucho de fresa en todo lo alto de la cabeza de aquel chico, para que escurriera por sus rizos como lo había hecho el chocolate por sus pantalones. Con el tiempo se lo echó a la cara, vaya que sí. Y tuvo razón en una cosa: él no la olvidaría nunca. Pero para cuando lo pilló lo único que tenía sentido era mezclar los sabores.


	30. Bonus Cinco

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**BONUS CINCO**

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS QUE SE HABÍAN QUEDADO EN EL PEN-DRIVE**

_**Roma, noviembre de 2008**_

-Auguri e filie macchi.- Murmuró Almudena entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Stefano sin quitar la vista del tráfico. Como siempre en Roma, aquello era un completo caos rodante.

-Nada. Pensaba en voz alta...

-En italiano. Y creo que una locución bastante popular... Te estás volviendo toda una mamma.

-Vale. Me has oído perfectamente.

-Felicidades e hijos varones. Si, una frase tradicional de las bodas populares italianas...

- Estoy indignada.

-¿Por qué?

- El machismo latino es exasperante. Y no solo italiano, también español.

- Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué?

- Tus amistades masculinas, con pocas por no decir casi nulas excepciones, han alabado tu virilidad en cuanto se han enterado de que estoy embarazada de mellizos. Y ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué yo no tengo ningún mérito?

Stefano se rió.

- ¿Quieres que te digan que los tienes bien puestos?

- ¿Por qué no? Yo he sido la que ha ovulado doble. No se puede negar que tengo un buen par de ovarios. Y un buen útero. Los dos se han implantado y están tan felices chupándome la sangre y engordando.

- A veces, amor mío, eres la pera... por eso me enamoré de ti... ¿Qué te parece ese coche?

- ¿Ese gris enorme? Un tanque.

- Tiene buena fama en cuanto a seguridad pasiva. Y de aquí a unos meses vamos a necesitar uno de esos tanques. Aunque tal vez sea mejor el de la gama siguiente...

- ¿Todavía más grande? ¡¿Cómo voy yo a conducir semejante monstruo por Roma? ¡Ni con media docena de hechizos sensitivos!

- ¿Has pensado en la cantidad de trastitos que tendremos que llevar? No sirve este coche.

- Puedo reducirlos de tamaño. Ya sabes... unos toquecitos mágicos...

- ¿Y cómo explicamos a la gente que hemos metido dos cunas, una silla doble, un montón de pañales y demás enseres en el birrioso maletero de un Ferrari?

Almudena permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Stefano tenía razón.

- No quiero que te desprendas de este coche.- Confesó por fin.

- ¡Vaya! Creía que nunca te había gustado del todo.

- Es ostentoso y generalmente poco práctico. Pero tiene sus encantos. Si no te hubiera dado por presumir con él, no te habría dejado claro que me parecías un niñato presumido. Y no te hubieras fijado en mí.

- Ahhhhhh, la signora confiesa... ya sabía yo que al final ninguna se resiste al caballino rampante...

-Hmmmmm

Stefano volvió a sonreír sin mirarla y esperó unos instantes antes de continuar hablando.

- Cara, ya me había fijado en ti la primera vez que te vi... pero te doy la razón en una cosa. La parte de tu persona de la que primero que me enamoré fue ese dedo acusador...

_**Madrid, marzo de 2010**_

- ¿Mamá? ¿Sabes dónde está mi cuaderno de matemáticas? – Isabe irrumpió en la cocina mientras su madre hacía la cena del domingo.

- Si. – Contestó Cecilia.- Donde tu lo dejaste.- El rostro de la niña pasó de expectación a fastidio.

- Oh, venga. Ayúdame a encontrarlo.

- Isabel, te estás haciendo mayor. Quieres responsabilidades ¿no? Pues ahí tienes una: responsabilizarte de tus asuntos del colegio.

- Si no lo llevo mañana mis relaciones con el profesor de matemáticas acabarán de empeorar.- Amenazó Isabel, como si la culpa de no llevar al día siguiente sus deberes fuera de su madre.

- ¿Qué has dicho del profesor de matemáticas? – Alberto, su padre, acababa de irrumpir en la cocina, a tiempo para escuchar la última protesta de su primogénita.

- Está empeñado en fastidiarme la vida y...

- Traducción: tienes dificultades con las matemáticas y le echas la culpa al profesor.- Intervino Cecilia.

- ¡Qué va! Es un borde que...

- ¿Qué estáis dando ahora? – Interrumpió Alberto.

- Polinomios. Pero de verdad que los entiendo.

- ¿Puedo ver los problemas?

- No. Como mamá no me ayuda a encontrar el cuaderno no puedes verlos...

Cecilia alzó una ceja. No, si al final acabaría teniendo la culpa, por supuesto.

_**Diciembre de 1998**_

Almudena se había levantado ojerosa y gruñona. Se sentó pesadamente en la mesa de la cocina incapaz de hacer durante unos segundos otra cosa que no fuera mirar como embobada la taza de humeante café que su hermana le había plantado delante. Ni siquiera una buena ducha le había sacado de encima toda la somnolencia, producto de una noche en la que había dormido poquísimo.

-Tienes cara de sueño.- Murmuró Cecilia. Almudena alzó la vista y la miró fijamente.

-No he dormido nada.

-¿Se ha despertado la niña? Yo no la he oído.

-Tu hija ha dormido como una piedra.

-¿Entonces?

-Ha sido por tu culpa, Cecilia.

-¿Por mi culpa?

- Roncas.

-¡Yo no ronco!

-Sí que lo haces. Y no precisamente como una locomotora ¡Como la estación de Atocha a rebosar de trenes de vapor!

-¡No exageres!

-No exagero nada.

-¡Alberto nunca se ha quejado de que ronque!

-Se habrá acostumbrado, el pobre. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!

Almudena, en su estado medio catatónico, había dejado caer sin querer la tapa del azucarero dentro de la taza de café. Ahora su blusa estaba llena de manchitas marrones. Sacó su varita para limpiar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Oh, no! – No estaba despierta del todo y eso se notaba. Acababa de apuntar mal y una tostada con mermelada se le vino encima.

-¡Esto es desesperante! ¡Voy a cambiarme! – Se levantó de la silla, ahora totalmente espabilada y bastante furiosa y desapareció por la puerta mientras Cecilia pescaba la tapadera y cambiaba la taza de su hermana.

Su estado de agotamiento mental y físico era consecuencia de haber dormido en casa de Cecilia. Alberto tenía un viaje de trabajo y, por no dejarla sola con una niña de diez meses y otra en camino, Almudena se había quedado con su hermana. Todo empezó a torcerse la tarde anterior, cuando no trajeron el colchón para la cama que habían comprado para el cuarto de Isabel. Como llovía a cántaros, desestimaron traerse uno de casa de alguno de los padres, porque aunque con magia podían dejarlo del tamaño de un monedero, no les apetecía salir, y tampoco estaban muy seguras de ser capaces de invocar uno del tamaño adecuado. Así que Alberto había ofrecido como solución que podía dormir con su hermana.

Cecilia y Alberto tenían una cama de matrimonio de 1,80 de ancho. Parecía un estadio de fútbol de lo enorme que era, y Almudena pensó que no era mala idea. Ella se movía mucho, pero si la cama era grande, no molestaría a su hermana. Lo que no había considerado era que fuera su hermana la que la molestara a ella.

Bañar a Isabel y darle el biberón con leche y cereales no fue demasiado trabajoso. La niña incluso no dio demasiada lata para dormirse, sobre todo porque su madre puso un hechizo que mecía la cunita suavemente. Cecilia se fue a la cama a continuación, permanentemente agotada como estaba gracias a su trabajo, a su bebé y a su embarazo.

Almudena se quedó leyendo un rato y para cuando se fue a acostar, su hermana dormía profundamente, de lado, mirando hacia la pared.

- Lumos.- Conjuró Almudena. Era una suave luz destinada a no perturbar el descanso de su hermana mayor, e iluminada con el tenue destello se puso uno de sus pijamas de algodón con estampados de muñequitos y se metió en el lado de la cama que normalmente ocupaba su cuñado. A continuación deshizo el conjuro y se dispuso a dormir. Ya había encontrado una postura cómoda y empezaba a amodorrarse cuando, de repente, Cecilia comenzó a roncar con fuerza.

En la oscuridad, Almudena abrió unos ojos como platos. Al cabo de cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que Cecilia seguía un patrón bastante rítmico consistente en ronquidos largos y profundos, como el rugido de un león hambriento, seguidos de brevísimos periodos de silencio. Otros cinco minutos después, Almudena sabía que estaba tan despierta como si fueran las doce del mediodía. Y que no podría dormirse si no conseguía librarse del ruido.

Su primera estrategia consistió en intentar "sugerir" a su hermana que cambiara de postura.

-Ceci.- Susurró bajito.- Date la vuelta.

Cecilia emitió un ruidito distinto, hizo una esperanzadora pausa un poquito más larga y se dio media vuelta en la cama colocándose hacia su hermana. Almudena, satisfecha porque parecía que había obtenido el resultado perseguido, volvió a acomodarse, cerró los ojos y se rindió al sopor que volvía a campar por sus fueros. Pero duro poco. Cecilia empezó otra vez a roncar, ahora con más intensidad. O sería que, como ahora estaba orientada hacia su hermana, ella la oía mejor, más alto y claro.

- Otra vez… -Murmuró para sus adentros. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba espabiladísima. Estuvo a un tris de lanzarle un hechizo amortiguador de ruidos, pero cuando tenía la varita alzada y empezaba a invocarlo le entró miedo de que pudiera influir en la criatura que Cecilia llevaba en su vientre, de manera que desistió en último momento, se giró hacia la pared y se puso la almohada encima de la oreja. Aquello no impedía del todo oír los ronquidos, pero al menos los atemperaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera dormirse. Y en esas estaba, por tercera vez a punto de caer en un profundo sueño consecuencia del agotamiento cuando su hermana se giró y de un soberano manotazo se llevó su almohada.

-¡Eh! – Almudena dejó escapar una expresión ahogada. Cecilia ni se inmutó y siguió roncando. Harta de todo aquello, Almudena decidió marcharse al sofá. Y ya iba a levantarse cuidadosamente cuando Cecilia volvió a moverse y le echó una pierna por encima y la dejó atrapada en su lado de la cama.

-¡Maldita sea!- Volvió a murmurar Almudena. No tenía idea de que Cecilia, desde la primera noche que pasó con Alberto, había desarrollado la querencia de, aún profundamente dormida, buscarlo con la pierna en algún momento. Normalmente la echaba con suavidad, entrelazándola con la de él. A veces en cambio lo hacía con fuerza, y podía ocurrir que atinara precisamente en el peor sitio posible en opinión de su marido. Y ahora con el embarazo había desarrollado una fuerza inusitada, de manera que agarraba como un grillete, como descubrió Almudena cuando intentó zafarse de la pierna de su hermana y largarse de aquel dormitorio que más bien le estaba resultando una cámara de tercer grado.

Tras cinco azarosos minutos de intentar mover la pesada pierna de Cecilia procurando no despertarla, Almudena por fin consiguió zafarse de su apresamiento. Volvió a conjurar un suave lumos y miró con resignación hacia la cama. Imposible recuperar la almohada, constató con tristeza. Al menos, pensó, se libraría de los ronquidos. Y cargando con un cansancio tremendo, un sueño de campeonato y una manta que sacó con cuidado del armario, se encaminó hacia el sofá.

Almudena maldurmió en el salón hasta las cuatro y media de la madrugada, cuando con un dolor de espalda tremendo y el frío metido hasta los huesos se despertó desolada y regresó al dormitorio. Cecilia ya no roncaba, pero se había desplazado y ocupaba todo el centro de la cama. Almudena suspiró y se colocó como pudo en el pequeño hueco que su hermana le dejaba. Y como allí se estaba calentito, se durmió a pesar de estar retorcida. Por eso aquella mañana Almudena estaba tan agotada.

-Cecilia, esta noche hay que tomar medidas. Yo necesito dormir.- Exclamó Almudena cuando regresó a la cocina cambiada y con la blusa sucia en una mano.

-Trae, meteré tu blusa en la lavadora…

-¿No me has oído?

-Claro que te he oído. Pero ¿Qué medidas quieres que tomemos? O traes un colchón y duermes con Isabel, que seguramente no ronca pero puede despertarse llorosa, o te vuelves a casa de papá y mamá…

-Tiene que haber una forma. ¿No sabes cómo imperturbar media habitación?

-Ya quisiera. Así podría quedarme en el salón tranquilamente cuando hay partidos de fútbol.

Almudena dedicó una mirada comprensiva a su hermana mayor. Gajes de estar casada con un muggle, pensó, pues la mayoría eran futboleros. No había más que pensar en el tío Fernando, que ponía patas arriba cualquier salón...

_**Junio de 2010**_

-¡Pero Ceci! ¡No me hagas esto!

Alberto caminaba tras de su mujer por toda la casa mientras ella recogía juguetes desparramados.

-Es preferible a que se larguen a un bar.

-¿Cómo se van a largar a un bar? Tienen doce años.

-Precisamente porque tienen doce años, se les pueden ocurrir ideas alocadas...

-y ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? No puedo sentarme con ellas a ver el partido.

-¿No puedes verlo en el ordenador?

Alberto frunció el ceño. Claro que podía, pero no era lo mismo. Los Mundiales de fútbol recién comenzados, primer partido de la Roja y él no iba a poder ver el encuentro tranquilamente apoltronado en el sofá de su salón delante de su tele. Y todo porque Cecilia había dado permiso.

Si. Isabel y sus amigas, todas adolescentes chillonas, habían decidido ver juntas el partido de fútbol, cosa ya de por sí extraña porque nunca antes habían dado el menor indicio de que les gustara el balompié. Y Cecilia había autorizado para que vinieran a casa, a pesar de que se trataba de una horda de niñas muggles. Mencía, por su parte, había aprovechado para invitar a otras dos. Así que iba a tener en _su_ salón a unas ocho niñas viendo _su_ partido.

-¿No pueden irse a otra casa? Una en la que el padre tenga que trabajar por la tarde, por ejemplo...

-Precisamente, los padres que no están en casa son los que no les han dado permiso. Ya sabes, temen los incendios, las inundaciones, las catástrofes adolescentes...

-Tendrás que ocultar todos los juguetes mágicos... aleccionar debidamente a nuestro hijo... y también a Cristina... – Alberto decidió atacar por otro flanco, a ver si Cecilia recapacitaba y reculaba.

-Los juguetes mágicos están recogidos. Alberto también lo sabe y dice que se va contigo a ver el partido a tu despacho. En cuanto a Cristina, a esa hora duerme la siesta, y cuando se despierte le doy de merendar y me la llevo de paseo. O al parque.

-¿El niño en mi despacho? ¡Pero si no cabe!

Las protestas fueron inútiles. A las tres y media de la tarde, Isabel, su hija mayor, le dedicó una mirada escrutadora, de esas que le indican claramente a un padre que no ha pasado el filtro. Cualquier filtro, pero puesto con impecable precisión por su adolescente.

-¿Papá? No pretenderás presentarte con esa facha cuando aparezcan mis amigas.

Alberto se miró. Llevaba unas bermudas caqui y un polo azul marino.

-¿Te parece que estoy mal vestido?

-¡Papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Los pelazos de las piernas!

Alberto se sintió enrojecer. Pero no fue por sus pelos, fue por la osadía de su niña.

-Y ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué me los afeite?

-No papá. Que te pongas unos pantalones largos.

Increíble. Siempre pensó que abochornaría a sus hijos por ser un muggle. En cambio, ahora resultaba que los abochornaba porque era un padre. Entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Se fue derecho al armario y descolgó unos vaqueros.

-¿Vas a salir? – Preguntó Cecilia, que andaba metiendo ropa limpia en los cajones.

-Tu hija, que dice que es indecoroso que sus amigas vean mis peludas piernas de oso...

Cecilia medio aguantó una risita.

-A mi me gustan tus piernas, cielo. Incluso a pesar de los pelos.

-Pues a mí las que me gustan son las tuyas.

-Lamento que tus prometedores comentarios se tengan que quedar justamente en eso. Ya oigo la puerta...

Efectivamente, la horda de adolescentes todas de rojo y hasta con bufandas invadió el hogar de los Fernández de Lama. Al poco de empezar el partido, Alberto se sintió abochornado. Vergüenza ajena, lo llamaban. Y en cantidades industriales.

-¡Está buenísimoooooo! – Gritaba una con un nivel de decibelios que seguro que superaba los límites permitidos en entornos urbanos.

- ¡Piquéeeeee! ¡Mi amoooooor! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quieroooooo!

-¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Casiiiiiiiiiiiillaaaaaaaaa!

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Pero qué vergüenza! Aquella panda de locas chillando como histéricas. Y diciendo barbaridades. ¡Solo le faltaba oir a alguna decir que quería un hijo de un jugador!

Y lo peor de todo, que ahora él no podía chillar. No podía soltar aquello de "pásala ya, pedazo de burro", o "hay que joderse con el árbitro". O incluso levantarse, hacer gestos desagradables, lanzar el pie como si fuera él el que chutara – por supuesto mucho mejor que el futbolista titular – y demás cosas que hace un hombre que es futbolero cuando está viendo un partido de su equipo.

-¡Cecilia! ¡Te necesito! ¡Rescátame!

-¿De qué tengo que rescatarte?

-De una panda de locas adolescentes. ¡Impertúrbame la puerta!

_Llevábamos ya muchos capítul__os sin Bonus, y por otra parte, habida cuenta de las fechas, voy a disponer de menos tiempo para actualizar y para escribir, así que he decidido subir unas cuantas historietillas cortas que andaban por ahí de la Familia Mágica Española por excelencia. ¡Espero que os gusten!_


	31. Reencuentros

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**REENCUENTROS**

_**Julio de 2010 (VII)**_

-Así que Alberto se lleva a las niñas a Santander, ya que tiene vacaciones de profesor durante la friolera de mes y medio, y mientras yo estaré yendo y viniendo todos los días…- Decía Cecilia mientras compartía un café con Nieves.

-Pues te vas a hartar de aparecerte y desaparecerte.- Dijo la bruja con media sonrisa. La aparición, en pleno verano y con el calor, producía una sensación de estrujamiento muy superior al promedio, agobiante de por sí.

-A ver, qué remedio. Por lo menos las tardes las pasaremos frescas, allí en la casa de mis suegros.

-¿La amiguita de Mencía ha llegado ya?

Cecilia negó con la cabeza.- Llega esta mañana. Alberto irá a buscarla con Mencía. Nuestra hija no sabe nada.

-Una sorpresa.

-Eso es. Su madre y yo ya habíamos quedado en que viniera en verano, pero debido a la murmuriosis hemos decidido adelantar el viaje. Así Mencía, que se pierde el campamento, no estará a todas horas con sus padres, que para una cría de once años yo comprendo que es un poco petardo.

-Vamos, que no te liberas de tener un buen número de críos alrededor. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los cuatro crezcan? ¿Tener otra tanda?

-¡Qué dices! Hemos cerrado el cupo definitivamente. Y no es solo por mi espalda o porque ya no tenemos veinte años. Sinceramente, creo que no sería capaz de prestar la debida atención a más hijos. Si tenemos salud, que es lo que más nos importa, malcriaremos a los nietos de vez en cuando y sobre todo nos dedicaremos el uno al otro y a viajar...

-Y ¿cómo anda tu espalda, ahora que sale el tema?

-Por increíble que parezca, mejor. Y eso que me he saltado una semana de sesiones de rehabilitación. Resulta que la medimaga me recomendó que hiciera ejercicios de relajación de vez en cuando, y me están sentando estupendamente...

A aquellas mismas horas Alberto sacudía a su Princesa Número Dos, que dormía como un marmota, mientras Nadia se encargaba del desayuno de Cristina.

-Venga, dormilona, que tenemos cosas que hacer tu y yo.- Decía inseguro sobre si debería elevar el tono de voz un poco. Mencía se revolvió bajo las sábanas con un gruñido.

-¡Venga!

-¡Déjame papá!

-Bueno, entonces me iré yo solo al aeropuerto.- Dijo sonriendo. La parte tranquilizadora del bufido de Mencía era que demostraba claramente que le había oído bien.

-¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Para qué? – La niña abrió los ojos curiosa y su padre sonrió aún mas. No había tenido que repetir nada, ni elevar el tono. A lo mejor la pérdida de audición quedaba en poca cosa. En cualquier caso no lo sabrían hasta que no hubiera pasado parte del verano y la inflamación interna que aún tenía la niña hubiera remitido.

-Para recoger a tu amiga Renata.

-¡Renata!

-¡Sorpresa! Va a pasarse una temporadita con nosotros.

Aquello fue un revulsivo para la niña, que saltó de la cama con tal rapidez que dejó asustado a su padre.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Que faltan tres horas para que aterrice el avión y no quiero que vayas sin dientes!

En aquellos momentos, a muchos kilómetros de allí, en los comedores de los Campamentos Mágicos, Isabel dejaba su bandeja sobre una mesa y se sentaba con pocas ganas. No tenía mucha hambre, de manera que solamente había cogido un gran cuenco de café y unas pocas galletas. Octavio _alias Freddy _se sentó a su lado sonriente. Llevaba el pelo mojado de la ducha, una camiseta azul marino y unas bermudas de cuadritos claros. Y una bandeja con un enorme cuenco de leche con tanto cola-cao que casi parecía un chocolate, un sobao del tamaño de un adoquín pequeño, un cruasán y dos tostadas.

-Buenos días. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Isabel abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo articular palabra. Manuela había hecho una gloriosa entrada en el comedor con Pablo a rastras dejando babas como ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. La chica se fue directa a la mesa en la que las compañeras del Sector Periférico Norte ya la estaban esperando y, con uno de esos golpes de melena, le dijo algo a Pablo. El chico, con cara de alelado, se fue diligente y solícito a por el desayuno de su adorada y admirada Manuela.

-No, no me encuentro mejor.- Contestó Isabel tras contemplar la escena. _Octavio Freddy_, que había estado viendo todo aquello con la misma atención que ella, puso una expresión comprensiva.

-¡Es vomitivo! – Se oyó la voz de Lola, que aparecía acompañada de dos chicas que Isabel no conocía.- Estas son Ainhoa y Miren, que vienen de Bilbao. Y también son Sector Perjudicado.

-¡Ah! – El chico alzó la mano a modo de saludo con la boca llena de cruasán. Isabel se atrevió con un egun on que las niñas correspondieron con una amplia sonrisa. Una de ellas llevaba una pierna vendada.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Isabel curiosa.

-Un dragón. Mi padre es cuidador de dragones y no hice caso de sus indicaciones.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Es muy grave?

-Pssss, tengo para otra semana de vendajes y curas. Otras veces ha sido peor...

-El caso es que esas tontas de ahí enfrente andan riéndose de Miren por lo de su venda.- Terció la otra niña mientras removía la leche de su desayuno.

-Pues bienvenidas al club.- Exclamó Lola mientras se ponía mermelada en un cruasán abierto por la mitad.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? El año pasado eran normales...- Dijo Miren. Se había sentado un poco de lado, dejando la pierna herida hacia fuera. Isabel se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-La edad del pavo, supongo.

-Pues parece más la edad del primate.- Intervino _Octavio Freddy_. Las niñas soltaron una risita.

-Los monos deben ser más educados.- Dijo Lola cuando pararon de reír.

-¿Qué os han hecho a vosotras? – Preguntó Isabel mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

-Cada vez que paso cerca se ponen a murmurar. La última que he oído es que hay quienes cuando caminan con una pierna tiesa más bien parece que han ido al baño... aunque lo han dicho en un plan no tan fino.

Isabel alzó las cejas alucinada. ¿Cómo era posible que gente normal se volviera así de estúpida en tan poco tiempo? ¿Eso era la pubertad? ¿Volverse tonta perdida? Pues daba gracias que no le había pasado y esperaba que no le ocurriera. Pero la reflexión no le duró mucho. Desde la puerta del comedor una chica agitaba la mano con mucha fuerza hacia donde ella estaba. Al principio no se lo podía creer, porque así, vestida con ropa muggle, estaba completamente diferente. Isabel se puso de pie como si un muelle hubiera saltado en su asiento y corrió hacia la recién llegada.

-¡Millie!

-¡Isabel!

La niña rebuscó en su mente las palabras en inglés para saludar a su amiga, la Slytherin que había compartido dormitorio, clases y cuitas con ella en febrero, pero Millie se le adelantó con un acento espantoso.

-Un _heuchizo_ de _tradación_.- Dijo con expresión satisfecha.- _Puro_ tengo que _renouvarlo_ cada _cuatrrrooo houras_...

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace media _houra_. El _senior Ourostias_ dijo que te buscara, que compartimos _cuarta_.

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

- En la _recepciona_ del _jotel_.

Isabel la enganchó por el brazo y se la llevó corriendo emocionada hasta la mesa para presentarla a sus amistades. Por supuesto, aquello levantó cierto revuelo en la mesa del Sector Periférico Norte, pero ella ni se enteró. Millicent Pucey estaba tan alta como Isabel y era bastante más ancha que ella, pero vestida con ropas muggles ya no parecía el armario ropero que resultaba con las túnicas de Hogwarts. Algunos chicos la siguieron con la vista, el más descarado de todos Manu, el hermano de Pablo. Incluso _Octavio Freddy_ se mostró gratamente impactado por la niña.

-¡Estás genial sin esas túnicas!

-_Grasias_. Eso opina mi Daddy. Mi _maudre _en cambio me veía rara al _prinipipio,_ _peuro crrreeo_ que se ha _acostado._

-¿Acostado? – Exclamó Miren sorprendida.

-¡Acostumbrado! – Dijo Lola.- ¡Se dice acostumbrado!

-Eso.- Millie sonrió.- _Acostrado._..

-¡Siéntate! – Clamaron varias niñas. Y Millie les hizo caso muy contenta. Isabel también volvió a su sitio.

-¿Por qué estás pálida? – Preguntó Octavio _Freddy_ muy bajito y con discreción. Por un momento, un sudor frío había recorrido la espalda de Isabel. ¿Sería posible que el hechizo de traducción que ella tuvo encima cuando estuvo en Escocia funcionara igual que el de Millie?

-Es porque no se si cuando yo tenía que hablar con Millie en inglés resultaba como ella...- Confesó algo avergonzada.

-No creo. Los hechizos de traducción al inglés están más perfeccionados que los de otras lenguas. En el mundo mágico no estarán a la cabeza, pero en casi todo lo demás es otra cosa.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro.- Octavio _Freddy_ sonrió de manera segura e Isabel se sintió reconfortada. No tenía idea de que el chico se había inventado todo aquello sobre la marcha.

En Madrid, Mencía estaba poniendo nervioso a su padre. La niña estaba tan emocionada que daba saltitos cada vez que la doble puerta de Llegadas se abría para dejar paso a algún recién llegado, de una forma tan parecida a cómo lo hacía su hijo Alberto que su padre casi se asustó. Ya tenían bastante con un niño muy activo para que ahora Mencía también se volviera así, nerviosa y de no parar quieta nunca.

-Pero hija, si todavía no han anunciado que haya tomado tierra el vuelo...- Estaba diciendo Alberto mientras comprobaban la pantalla.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ya está aquí el avión! – Chilló la niña demasiado cerca de su oreja. Alberto ya había notado que Mencía hablaba algo más alto, especialmente si su interlocutor estaba situado a su izquierda, justo por el lado del oído dañado. Se rascó la mejilla pensativo. ¿Convendría hacérselo saber? ¿No afectaría eso a la autoestima de la niña?

-¡Venga, papá! ¡volvamos a la puerta! – Pero la alegría de su hija era contagiosa. Alberto se dejó arrastrar de vuelta a la puerta de Llegadas sin poder evitar sonreír. Lo había hablado con Cecilia y ambos habían coincidido en que sería bueno, aunque mermara su ya depauperada intimidad. Mientras esperaban Alberto reflexionó mentalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba de un ratillo a solas con su mujer? Entre pitos y flautas más de diez días, camino de quince incluso. Las exigencias familiares se habían impuesto por la fuerza de los hechos. Y no era que lo lamentara. Los problemas de los hijos, sobre todo si eran temas de salud, tenían prioridad, y su matrimonio era tan sólido que una carencia de intimidad no lo socavaría ni un ápice. Pero en cuanto todo se normalizara un poco, si podía hablarse de normalidad con su familia, esperaba poder dedicarse a Cecilia, que sin duda se había llevado la peor parte de todo.


	32. Marea Roja

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**MAREA ROJA**

_**Julio de 2010 (y VIII)**_

La llegada de Millie al campamento mágico supuso un revulsivo. Liberada de los prejuicios de Casa, de las túnicas sayonas y del encorsetado ambiente inglés, la chica se mostraba simpática y afable, además de una consumada experta en fauna y flora mágicas a pesar de ser tan joven. A su favor jugó también un envidiable sentido del humor. Millie aceptaba con deportividad y estilo los errores provocados por su hechizo de traducción, compartiendo risas con todos los compañeros. Su simpatía y por qué no, su atractivo anglosajón, la convirtieron en la reina de la popularidad, por encima de la anterior titular y a priori candidata número uno a revalidar el título, que no era otra que Manuela. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo en clases al aire libre, y para estudiar se había traído como material de consulta unos gruesos volúmenes del Tractatus Bestiarum Europeii, tomos dedicados a la Península Ibérica, de una tal Luna Lovegood- Scamander, al parecer toda una autoridad, cuyo único "pero" era que estaban escritos en inglés.

Miren estaba encantada de encontrarse con alguien a quien no le parecía una temeridad tener un padre cuidador de dragones, Manu buscaba cualquier excusa para pegarse a su lado y las niñas comentaban la buena planta que tenía su padre, Adrian Pucey, que lucía esplendoroso bailando animadamente con su madre, Millicent, en una fotografía que ella había puesto con mucho orgullo sobre su mesa de estudio.

Si los primeros días habían resultado un fiasco, ahora en cambio el campamento prometía ser el mejor de su corta historia vital, reflexionó Isabel aquella mañana mientras colocaba en la bandeja del desayuno una hermosa rebanada de pan de tahona recién tostado.

-¿Hueles a hierbabuena? – Preguntó Ainhoa a Freddy cuando el chico se sentó a la mesa.

-Menta, albahaca y hierbabuena, si. Tengo clase de herbología dentro de una hora.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Me lo ha enseñado mi tío. Cuando se trabaja con plantas mágicas es un buen producto para evitar que se te peguen olores.

-Algunas plantas dejan _tufas_.- Aseveró Millie, como la auténtica experta que era en magia animal y vegetal.

-Tufos...- Corrigió Freddy con una sonrisa comprensiva.- Si, algunas te dejan olores horribles pegados a la piel. Por eso se usan unos elixires de menta, para evitar que se te peguen y vayas apestando por ahí...

-Es agradable.- Comentó Miren. Freddy le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a su pantagruélico desayuno de todos los días mientras Isabel se quedaba pensativa unos instantes, mirándolo fijamente y sin saber qué decir. Pero entonces su hermano llegó desolado sacándola de sus reflexiones.

-¿Qué te pasa?

El niño extendió una mano. Sobre su palma había una cosa diminuta y blanca.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Isabel. Alberto solo tuvo que abrir la boca para que Isabel comprendiera sin necesidad de atender a las explicaciones de su hermano.

-Se me ha caído...- Decía cariacontecido.- Se me cayó anoche, durante la cena.

Isabel sonrió. Sin una paleta, la boca de su hermano parecía la ranura de una hucha.

-Bueno, ya era hora. Llevaba moviéndose un montón de tiempo.

-Si. Y el de al lado está a punto...

-Lo normal. Ya tardabas en cambiarlos.

-¡Pero no ha venido el ratón Pérez!

-¿El ratón Pérez? Pero Alberto, si tu sabes que...

-Que el ratón Pérez tiene que saber si un niño no está en su casa para poder recoger un diente en otro lugar que no sea su domicilio.- Terció "Freddy". Isabel le dedicó una mirada mezcla de asombro y de alivio.

-¿Por eso no ha venido? – Preguntó el niño sorbiendo mocos y pasándose la mano por una mejilla un poco húmeda.

-Claro. Haremos una cosa. Tu deja el diente bajo la almohada y después de la primera clase ve a mirar. Nosotros avisaremos a Pérez.

Alberto mudó la expresión cariacontecida por una sonrisa desdentada y salió corriendo. Isabel miró a su amigo con la boca abierta.

-No tenía ni idea de que aún creía en el ratón Pérez.

-Seguramente sabe perfectamente lo que hay tras el roedor. Pero claro, una cosa es hablar de ello en abstracto y otra muy distinta con uno de tus dientes de leche en la mano.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando llegan las navidades ¿vas por ahí soltando la verdad sobre los regalos de los Reyes Magos?

-No, claro que no.

-Y supongo que no te levantas la mañana del seis de enero y le dices a tu madre que no te gusta tal cosa que te ha comprado...

-No.

-Pues pasa lo mismo. El sabe que no es realmente el ratón Pérez, pero quiere el regalo. Así que...

-Pero debería habérmelo dicho ayer.

-Tiene siete años. Para él cualquier magia es posible.

-Puede ser, pero ahora ¿Qué hago?

-Pues que el ratón va a tener que ser ratona. ¿Tienes dinero a mano?

Isabel metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Hubo suerte. Llevaba un billete de cinco euros.

-Estupendo. Como nosotros no tenemos clase hasta dentro de una hora, iremos en cuanto terminemos de desayunar a cumplir el encargo de Pérez.

-En _Inglatarro_ de eso se encarga el hada _dante_ en lugar de un _ramón_.- Explicó Millie con una sonrisa.

Un poco más tarde, Isabel y Freddy recorrieron los pasillos hacia el pabellón de los pequeños. Encontraron el cuarto de Alberto y su primo Jaume y entraron con un sencillo alhomora. La habitación estaba bastante desordenada, y las camas con las sábanas malamente estiradas. Isabel levantó una almohada, pero debía ser la de la cama de su primo, porque debajo no había ningún diente y sí un pijama blanco y negro hecho una especie de pelota, con el escudo de Los Murciélagos de Valencia, el equipo de quidditch local del que era devoto fan.

Debajo de la otra almohada estaba el diente de su hermano, para asombro total de Isabel junto a un pijama medianamente doblado. Tomó el diente y lo cambió por el billete.

-Ya está. Y ahora ¿qué hago con esto?

-Mételo aquí.- Freddy le tendió una bolsita de las que usaban en herbología para guardar simientes pequeñas. A Isabel le pareció una buena idea guardar ahí el diente de su hermano. El sábado sus padres y sus hermanas vendrían de visita, y ya encontraría la ocasión de pasarle la bolsa a alguno de ellos. En realidad, para el viernes Isabel tenía diez euros menos y dos dientes de su hermano el cual, cada vez que abría la boca, le recordaba a un juego de esos de lanzar monedas para intentar colarlas en la boca de una rana. Aquel día Pablo se les cruzó cariacontecido y triste. Para la hora de la comida todos en la mesa cotilleaban sobre lo que había pasado.

-Al parecer, Manuela se ha enfadado con él.-Decía Lola mientras mareaba las judías verdes con tomate.

-¿Y por qué se ha enfadado la estirada esa? – Preguntó Miren, que no podía olvidar las infamias ofensivas que la niña le había dedicado.

-Según dicen, Pablo intentó besarla.

-¿Y?

-Pues que Manuela dice que se creyó unas cosas que no eran...

-¡Cosas que no eran! ¡Pero si fue ella la que le hizo creérselo!- Explotó Isabel.

-Pues según ella solo iba en plan amigos y él malinterpretó las cosas y tomó unas iniciativas que no eran...

-¡Qué cara!

-Ya os lo dije. Es una mantis religiosa.

Todos se echaron a reír con el comentario de Freddy, todos menos Isabel, que se sentía desconcertada. No entendía muy bien la catarata de sentimientos que la noticia le había producido. Por una parte, alivio porque Pablo por fin se había librado de aquella tonta, pero a la vez bastante inquietud porque parecía no remontar. Tampoco ayudaban nada las del Sector Periférico Norte con sus comentario de baja calaña. Isabel dedicó una mirada gélida a una de ellas a la que pilló soltando que Pablo llevaba "un corte de pelo que le queda de puta pena". Intentó enterarse de qué había ocurrido exactamente a través de sus amigos, de los amigos de Pablo y hasta de su hermano Manu, pero no lo consiguió. Al parecer, el chico se negaba a decir "esta boca es mía".

Y así llegó el fin de semana, casi sin que se diera cuenta. Y el sábado recibió la visita de sus padres, sus hermanas y Renata, la niña mexicana con la que Mencía había hecho una buena amistad en el colegio inglés. Y Pufo, que también lo llevaron. Ahora el puffskin había empezado a cubrirse de una algodonosa y suave pelusa amarilla que mejoraba su aspecto notablemente. Cuando su hermano no estaba delante, Isabel tendió a su madre un paquetito con los dos dientes.

-Me debes diez euros.

-¿Y eso? – Cecilia alzó una ceja.

-Por los dientes. He tenido que hacer de ratón Pérez.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó su madre alzando una ceja mientras su padre, mucho más fácil de convencer para estas cosas, sacaba su cartera y le tendía un billete de diez.

-Gracias, papá. Alberto se habría llevado una desilusión si no le hago el paripé, aunque hacer de ratón Pérez sale caro...

-Hacer de ratón Pérez es de las cosas mas baratas de hacer de padres, hija.- Exclamó su padre guardando su cartera.- Ya te llegará y te darás cuenta de lo caros que salen los hijos.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso tener niños.

-Eso lo dices ahora, que tienes doce años.

Ahora y dentro de otros doce años, pensó Isabel mientras su hermanita Cristina le tiraba del brazo y le pedía que le atara el cordón de la zapatilla.

-Hala, ya está.

-_Chachas_.- Contestó la cría muy contenta. Isabel no pudo evitar darle un beso. Fue entonces cuando Mencía y Renata, que habían estado por ahí jugando con las amigas de la primera, llegaron hasta ellos muy ufanas.

-Ya sabemos lo que ha pasado con Pablo y esa tonta.- Dijo Mencía sonriente.- Hemos estado escuchándolas sin que se enteraran.

-¿Escuchándolas? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Isabel sorprendida. Mencía metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una especie de cuerda de color carne.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-"Extendable Ears" o lo que es lo mismo, "orejas extensibles". Las venden en la tienda del padre de Freddy Weasley, el niño de Gryffindor ¿Te acuerdas de él? – Preguntó Renata.

-¿El niño pelirrojo con una belleza de ébano por madre?

-Ese mismo. Nosotras nos dejamos llevar por la manía de mamá de no meterse en el Londres mágico, pero Renata sí que lo visitó con sus padres...

-El callejón Diagon.- Asintió Renata con una sonrisa.- Se entra por un pub llamado The Leaky Cauldron, un sitio la mar de curioso. En el callejón tiene el establecimiento el padre de Freddy... – Explicó la amiga de Mencía.

-Es una tienda de artículos de broma.- Aclaró su hermana- Uno de sus productos que venden son estas orejas... pero vamos a lo interesante. Manuela apostó con sus amigas que antes de una semana lo seducía.

-¿Seducirlo? ¡Pero si tiene trece años! – Exclamó Isabel escandalizada.

-Seducirlo en plan trece años, tonta.

-Y eso ¿qué quiere decir?

-Pues eso, hacer que el chico intentara besarla. Y Pablo cayó en la trampa. La llevó de paseo junto al río y en esa curva donde se ve la quebrada quiso besarla. Y entonces salieron las amigas de Manuela de detrás de unos arbustos riéndose como locas, y ella le dijo que la había abochornado delante de ellas...

-¡Qué mala leche!

-Así que Pablo anda por ahí humillado.

-Pero ¿Por qué no dice nada? Manuela va por ahí insinuando que toda la culpa es de él...

Isabel no comprendía. El que calla otorga, dice el refrán, así que le parecía incomprensible que el chico no se defendiera cuando la culpable era la chica. Fue Freddy, que se había unido al grupo, el que se lo aclaró.

-No habla mal de la señorita. Es un comportamiento muy caballeroso.

-¿Los chicos hacéis eso?

-A veces. Si te soy sincero, yo habría mandado a la porra la educación y la habría puesto verde.

Isabel meditó sobre aquello durante la noche del sábado y casi todo el domingo. Hasta que comenzó la marea roja, claro. Como en todas las sociedades mágicas, la inmensa mayoría tenían al menos un lado mágico en sus familias. Pero el fútbol era el fútbol, fueran o no hijos de muggles. Y el domingo era el gran día tras décadas y décadas de frustración.

Y también, tras décadas y décadas de malas comunicaciones muggles en aquel reducto de los Picos de Europa, la televisión había triunfado del todo desde que aparecieron las parabólicas. Así que en los tiempos de Isabel había un gran salón con una enorme pantalla. Aunque para decidir la programación en general lo que había que hacer era llegar el primero.

Pero ese día no había lugar a debate. Prácticamente todos los jóvenes brujos se congregaron en el salón vestidos de rojo y amarillo, hasta los portugueses, armados de bolsas de chucherías y patatas, latas de coca-colas y mucho, mucho entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que por supuesto se desbordó hacia el minuto ciento diez, cuando por fin se tocó la gloria futbolera nacional.

Y siguieron juergueando, vociferando y cantando, de manera que fue imposible para los monitores, profesores y demás personal, incluida doña Lutgarda, mandarlos a la cama. Después, todos corearon el beso del portero a su novia, una periodista de la televisión que precisamente le estaba entrevistando. Pero corearon aún mas el de Manu a Millie, que harto como el portero español de los cotilleos no siempre bien intencionados, especialmente del Sector Periférico Norte, puso en el rostro de la chica inglesa una expresión de radiante felicidad e ilusión. Todos aplaudieron, y fue entonces cuando Isabel se dio cuenta de que Pablo salía discretamente del salón. Y lo siguió.

Pablo se sentó en una piedra, junto al río. El agua, tan cristalina, ahora parecía negra, pobremente iluminada por las farolas de la explanada. Isabel se puso a su lado.

-Me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido.- Dijo armándose de valor.

-Si, ya, bueno.

- Quiero decir que me he enterado de lo de la apuesta.

-¿Te lo ha contado Manuela?

-¿A mi? Por supuesto que no. En realidad, mi hermana lo oyó de _estrangis_ ayer.

-Bueno. Entonces no ha quedado mal de la murmuriosis...

Isabel sonrió.

-En realidad, lo hizo con un artilugio mágico que sirve para escuchar de lejos. Orejas expansivas, creo que se llama...

Pablo permaneció un rato en silencio mirando el agua.

- Mi primer beso con una chica ha sido una puta mierda.- Soltó de pronto. –Estaba tan ilusionado... y entonces aparecieron las amigas y se empezaron a reír...

Isabel se sentó junto a él en la piedra.

-Ya. Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único que ha tenido un fiasco con su primer beso con el otro sexo.

Por primera vez, el chico giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿También te ha pasado?

Isabel se puso colorada y lamentó haberse ido de la lengua.

- ¿A quién has besado tu?

- No es nadie que tu conozcas...- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Un muggle?

-Un mago.

-¿Entonces como es que no lo conozco?

- Fue en Inglaterra, cuando estuve en el colegio inglés...

-¿Besaste a un tío que acababas de conocer?

De repente, Isabel se sintió completamente abochornada. Vale que había sido un error. Pero tal y como lo decía Pablo parecía que era otra cosa muchísimo peor.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no voy besando a cualquiera! Fue... fue...

- Fue un desastre y al tío lo conocías desde hacía nada.

-¡Le di un bofetón!- Explotó ella sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó él en un tono suave.

-Porque... porque... déjalo.

-¿Te metió la lengua?

Isabel abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada.

- ¡Qué cabrón!

-¿Podrías dejar de abochornarme? – Decidió dejarlo ahí. ¿Qué habría dicho Pablo si le cuenta que empezó a sobarle una teta?.

-Perdona.

Durante otro rato, los dos contemplaron el agua en silencio hasta que el chico habló.

- La primera vez que folle con una tía estaré enamorado de ella. Y me aseguraré todo lo posible de que ella lo esté de mí. Y la trataré como una reina.

Isabel se quedó anonadada ante semejante parrafada.

-¡Perdona! ¡Qué bestia he sido! Las chicas no andáis pensando en esas cosas...

- Pues no, la verdad. Si quieres somos mas tontas. Pero bueno, es toda una declaración de principios... – Dijo roja como un tomate maduro. Pablo se había agachado a coger una piedra y la contemplaba con atención, sopesándola.

-Te lo he soltado a lo bruto.

-Con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Te parece mal?

- Me parece bien.

Isabel tragó saliva mientras Pablo lanzaba la piedra al agua en zigzag. Rebotó tres veces sobre la cristalina superficie del río antes de hundirse. Pablo se quedó mirando el agua un instante más y después se giró hasta colocar su cara muy cerca de la de Isabel.

- Gracias por avisarme de lo que Manuela pretendía...

-No te avisé de nada. Solo te dije que no me parecía que fuera buena idea. Y ahora creo que me metí donde no me llamaban. ¿Y si me hubiera equivocado y ahora salieras con ella?

Pablo sonrió. Isabel entonces no supo muy bien qué hacer o decir, así que se agachó a coger otra piedra y la lanzó al agua. Se hundió a la primera.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Hasta estoy pato para esto!

-El hecho es que no te habías equivocado...- Pablo tomó otra piedra del suelo obviando los complejos de Isabel.- Supongo que las brujas sois más perspicaces. De todas formas ibas en plan legal. Tienes mi permiso para volver a hacerlo si lo consideras pertinente.. – Lanzó de nuevo y esta vez consiguió cuatro saltos. Isabel iba a hacer lo propio y entonces él le tomó la muñeca y le hizo un giro.

-Así es como tienes que mover la mano.

Isabel lanzó la piedra y ésta rebotó una vez. Sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, no es espectacular, pero ha mejorado.

-Es la marea roja, que trae suerte.- El también sonrió. Y entonces ella constató que Pablo olía a menta. Su muñeca también olía a menta, justo donde él la había tocado.

El lunes era día de alboroto hasta en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque ellos no fueran muggles y su deporte rey no hubiera cosechado el éxito. Cecilia fue llamada al despacho de la Ministra a primera hora. Después de todo lo que había ido pasando, ya ni se alteró. Hasta que la Ministra empezó a hablar.

-En realidad, quiero cesarla.- Dijo muy seria.

-¡Qué!- Exclamó Cecilia en un alarde de expresividad muy por encima de sus estándares. La señora Pinto medio sonrió.

-Tengo una vacante en el Gabinete de Asesores. Me gustaría que aceptara el nombramiento. Para eso tengo que cesarla en su puesto actual.

El Gabinete de Asesores de la Ministra era un grupo reducido y elitista, con una designación vitalicia. Habían nombrado y echado Directores de Departamento, hecho y deshecho durante décadas e influido a todos los niveles en la sombra. Cobraban mucho mas que lo que ella ganaba en su puesto actual, pero tampoco tenían horarios. La Ministra era perro viejo en política, y como se imaginaba lo que Cecilia estaba pensando volvió a hablar.

-Pero me tiene que contestar ahora, nada de pensárselo dos días.

Cecilia se quedó estupefacta. Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar.

-Acepto.

-Estupendo. Haga mudanza de despacho. Se lleva a la señora Balbín de secretaria. Y cuando se haya instalado y haya tomado posesión, se va de vacaciones hasta el primero de septiembre. Por supuesto, le daremos un móvil especial que deberá tener encendido durante el día, aunque prometo que salvo una urgencia importante no le daré la lata.

-Pero...

-Eso es todo, Cecilia. Me alegra tenerte por fin en el equipo.

Un cambio sustancial en todo, pensaba Cecilia mientras subía por las escaleras. Estaba segura de que Nieves la estaría esperando, sabedora de todo lo que había acontecido en el Despacho Ministerial, seguramente por puro arte de magia. Pensó en la cara que pondría Alberto al saber de su ascenso y de que podían pasar mes y medio de felices vacaciones. Por fin las cosas empezaban a enderezarse.

-Marea Roja, Cecilia.- Dijo Nieves, que efectivamente la estaba esperando.- Que nos trae suerte.

xxxxx

_¿Quién puede resistirse a meter alguna alusión futbolera? De momento, dejaremos a los Fernández de Lama disfrutar de su verano - de momento, porque más adelante puede que sepamos más cosas ;)_

_En el Perfil tenéis una Encuesta sobre cuál de todos ellos es vuestro personaje favorito. El que resulte con mayor número de votos será objeto de una entrevista en el próximo Bonus (podéis enviar preguntas de vuestro personaje)_

Aupa la Roja

Pobre de mi, ya se acabó la fiesta de San Fermín


	33. Resaca a la Italiana

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**RESACA A LA ITALIANA**

_**Milán, octubre de 2008**_

-¡A la cama inmediatamente!

-¡Jooooo! ¡Yo no tengo sueñoooooo!

-Y yo quiero ver Hanna Montana.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo!

-¡Eso es un rollooooo!¡Yo quiero Bob Esponjaaaaa!

-¡A callar! Además, no ponen Hanna Montana en español. ¡He dicho que todos a dormir!

-Si que la ponen.- Dijo Isabel mientras, muy decidida, tomaba el mando a distancia dispuesta a apretar los botones.

-¡Isabel! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Qué no tengo cinco años!

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-¿Lo veis? Con el jaleo que habéis montado habéis despertado a vuestra hermana.

Cecilia se dirigió presta a la cunita y tomó a la niña en brazos intentando tranquilizarla. Para colmo, ese fue el momento en que algún inoportuno o inoportuna decidió que debían enterarse de lo escandalosos que eran los timbres de los teléfonos de aquel hotel.

-¡Alberto! ¡Coge el teléfono! – Gritó mientras convocaba con un hechizo no verbal el mando de la tele a la vez que acunaba a su benjamina.

-¡MAMÁAAAA!- Bramó Isabel como si fuera una tigresa a la que habían pisado una raya al verse privada del aparatito.

-¡Que no hay mando! – Exclamó su madre bastante nerviosa.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah! Pues está lidiando con los niños, que no se quieren dormir… si bien, si…

-¿Quién era?

-Tu madre. Dice que pasa a echarnos una mano.

Todo era un caos y Cecilia no veía el momento en que sus cuatro hijos se durmieran. Mañana era un día importante y bajo ningún concepto quería tener mala cara o dormitar en la iglesia. Porque al día siguiente se casaba su única hermana.

Iba a ser una boda reducida, estrictamente familiar, aunque la familia por parte de la novia era lo suficientemente amplia como para ocupar media planta de aquel hotel de Milán.

En realidad, el tío de Stefano, un monseñor jesuita que ocupaba un cargo en la curia vaticana, ya les había impartido la bendición matrimonial dos meses atrás bajo unas circunstancias mágicas un tanto peculiares. Pero aquello había ocurrido con tanta premura que fue imposible formalizar un expediente canónico como Dios manda. Además, como decía Almudena con cierta guasa, tuvo lugar con el novio en bermudas y zapatillas de deporte. Y eso era algo totalmente impensable en la rancia aristocracia italiana, por mucho que Italia fuera una república y por mucha _stravaganza_ presente en la sangre azul del país, empezando por su mismísima y depuesta casa real.

El caso era que el jesuita había encontrado un subterfugio para evitar los líos de sacar a la luz un matrimonio secreto en pleno siglo XXI, evitar habladurías y no tener que regularizar todo aquello. Así que al día siguiente, cuando todos ellos festejaban el triunfo del amor sobre una maldición que llevaba vigente doscientos años, el propio monseñor había propuesto organizar la parafernalia habitual para solucionar el lío de Derecho Canónico que tenía sobre la mesa, además de dar a la pareja la oportunidad de disfrutar de una celebración en condiciones. Y los novios, todavía bajo el atontamiento de su precipitada boda, habían aceptado.

Eso no había impedido que Almudena y Stefano hubieran estado juntos prácticamente desde entonces y ella, con su particular sentido de la ironía, había llegado a decir que no tenía claro si estaban casados, arrejuntados, las dos cosas a la vez o ninguna de todas, aunque ambos tenían muy claro lo que eran el uno para el otro.

Pero todo aquello había pasado y ahora llegaba el momento de celebrar y brindar por la eterna felicidad de la pareja… Bueno, si Cecilia era capaz de sobrevivir a aquella noche.

-Si quieres me llevo a la chiquitina.- Dijo su madre tomando a Cristina en brazos medio minuto después. Había aparecido junto a la novia, alertada de la batalla que lidiaba su hermana mayor con tres críos excitadísimos por el viaje, porque estaban en un hotel, porque estaban en otro país y porque las reglas domésticas y los horarios habituales tendrían que ceder ante la excepcionalidad de las circunstancias.

-Pero te tendrás que llevar la cuna...- Claudicó cansada.

-Eso no es problema. Ahora mando a tu padre por ella y los demás trastitos de la nena.

-Yo me puedo quedar a Alberto.- Añadió Almudena.- Tengo una cama supletoria y sitio de sobra...

-Pero...

-Pero ¿qué? No me molesta en absoluto. Si además, está que se cae...

Cecilia dirigió la mirada al niño que, con ojos abiertos como platos y dando saltitos gritaba que si, que se iba a dormir a la habitación de su tía.

-Yo lo veo espabiladísimo.

-En cuando lo meta en la cama, cae, ya verás.

-Si tu lo dices... pero no me parece prudente. Tu eres la que se casa mañana y...

-¡JOOOOO! ¡MAMÁAAAAAA! ¡YO QUIERO IRME CON MI TÍAAAAAAA!

Aunque solo fuera por lo harta que estaba, Cecilia cedió poco convencida.

-Bajo tu responsabilidad, Almudena. No me vengáis con quejas mañana si estás agotada.

-Tu no te preocupes.

Y Almudena se llevó a Alberto, el sobrino por el que sentía debilidad, seguramente porque estaba solo entre tres hermanas. Tenía una suite enorme, cortesía de su cuñada Chiara, y no la iba a compartir aquella noche con Stefano por decisión de él. Así que pasó un rato enseñando al niño las habitaciones, el chisme de planchar pantalones, la caja fuerte, los armaritos, el mini bar, la tele y hasta la play. Alberto trasteó con el mando hasta que se convenció de que no había nada que le gustara y acabó metiéndose en la cama, él solito, mientras su tía se ponía un pijama en el cuarto de baño. Para cuando salió, el niño dormía profundamente en el centro de la cama.

Mientras, en la habitación de Cecilia, Isabel y Mencía por fin se habían metido en la cama, aunque estaban de morros con su madre y completamente dispuestas a no dormirse.

-¡No hay derecho!

-¡Yo quiero mirar por la ventana!

-¡Y yo no me pienso dormir! ¡En toda la noche!

Cecilia las miró con exasperación. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, tan sensata, tan obediente y razonable, hubiera podido traer al mundo a semejante par de protestonas? Si no fuera porque ambas niñas habían heredado la magia, habría empezado a dudar si no se las cambiaron en el hospital. Y en esas estaba, lidiando con las dos descaradas, cuando Alberto asomó la cabeza.

-¡Bajo con Stefano al bar del hotel!- Dijo su marido e hizo amago de salir pitando.

-¿Y eso? – Pero Cecilia era rápida de reflejos y le exigió explicaciones.

-Mujer, una última copa con unos primos suyos... me acaba de telefonear al móvil… - Alberto no osó mencionar que la llamada de su cuñado invitándole le pareció una idea estupenda para alejarse un poco del ambiente enfurruñado que la madre y las dos hijas habían esparcido por allí.

-No tardes.- Bufó Cecilia bastante harta de todo.

Y Alberto salió muy contento con una tarjeta de las que abren la puerta en la cartera y el móvil en el bolsillo.

Pero la invitación de Stefano tenía truco. El se había librado de las terribles despedidas de soltero, cosa que temía como a una tempestad, probablemente porque había ido a unas cuantas. O peor, porque había organizado unas cuantas. Lo había hecho decidiendo que se casaba en Milán en lugar de Roma, su lugar de residencia habitual, y haciendo que la celebración fuera estrictamente familiar. Pero eso no excluía algunos primos solteros, de su edad aproximadamente y muchas ganas de juerga. Estaba seguro de que ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo descansar sin mas ni mas. Sin duda tramaban algo. Por otra parte, decirles que no era una grosería. Acudir acompañado de su cuñado le pareció un salvoconducto para no acabar con una melopea de impresión. Y allí, en el lobby del hotel, los recibieron ruidosamente tendiéndoles una copa a cada uno.

Alberto no entendía bien lo que decían. En primer lugar porque era italiano, y el italiano no se parece tanto como a priori se pudiera pensar al español. Pero además hablaban con acento milanés, de manera que las consonantes las pronunciaban de manera mucho mas corrida. Así que, para no parecer descortés, se reía sin entender y bebía más de lo que solía. El momento cumbre llegó cuando se bebió por error un coctel preparado expresamente para Stefano que entraba como la seda y subía a la cabeza como un cohete. Aquello ocurrió cuando su cuñado se distrajo pidiendo al camarero que pasara las copas a su cuenta. Los primos se miraron y después se echaron a reir mientras Alberto daba cuenta del contenido del vaso.

Arriba, en la suite, Almudena contempló a su sobrino, dormido en el centro de su cama. Era curioso. Su vida no iba a cambiar demasiado puesto que había estado junto a Stefano desde las postrimerías del día de San Lorenzo, en el mes de agosto, y por ello estaba muy tranquila. Pero no se ocultaba a sí misma que se sentía muy ilusionada de proclamar al mundo entero que Stefano era su amor. Se permitió un suspiro largo, como de enamorada de novela, y de repente se sintió muy cansada. Bostezó y se metió en un extremo de la cama. Y ya se estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Te has arrepentido de dejarme dormir sola?- Murmuró con la puerta entornada y todavía somnolienta.- ¿O es que vienes a desearme buenas noches?

-Es otra cosa. Creo que hemos emborrachado a Alberto.

Almudena se espabiló de golpe y abrió la puerta del todo. Stefano sonrió al verla, con aquel pijama de algodón con dibujos de ranas, un atuendo nocturno que marcaba estilo de la casa. Pero no perdió tiempo y metió dentro a Alberto, que canturreaba una sarta de incoherencias.

-¡Ahora me voooooyyyyy! ¡Ahora me vengoooooo! ¡Por el camiiiiiiiiinoooooo! ¡Yo me entretengoooooo...

-Shhhhh- susurró Almudena.- No hagas ruido… - Pero Alberto seguía con sus canturreos.

-¡OLE OLEEEEEE! ¡OLE AAAAAAA! ¡VIVA LA BOTAAAAAA! ¡LA BOTA ITALIÁAAAAAA!

Stefano, que lo tenía agarrado por la cintura, se apresuró para llevarlo directamente a la salita, donde lo dejó sentado en el sofá.

-Tu cama no está vacía.- Dijo Stefano sintiendo a Almudena detrás de él mientras recuperaba el resuello.

- Cierto. Tengo a otro hombre metido dentro.

-Ya veo. Pero más que hombre, diría que hombrecito. ¿Qué hace _piccolo_ Alberto durmiendo con su tía?

-Por quitarle un poco de jaleo a mi hermana, que no conseguía ponerlos firmes.

-Pues ahora el jaleo lo tienes aquí... ¿nerviosa?

Almudena sonrió.

-Por muy nerviosa que me pusiera sería insignificante en comparación con las cotas que pueden alcanzar tus sobrinos, especialmente éste que ves dormido tan plácido ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos con el papá?

-No se. ¿Pedir café cargado al servicio de habitaciones?

-Tal vez mi padre tenga alguna idea.

-Pero Alberto no es mágico.

-Ya… pero puede conocer algún remedio que funcione con muggles…- Y diciendo aquello descolgó el teléfono.

José Ignacio apareció poco después en pijama y batín. Además iba provisto con un pequeño maletín que cualquier hacedor de pociones llevaba siempre consigo.

-Lo primero que haremos es muy muggle. Consiste en darle una buena ducha. Stefano, necesito tu ayuda. Tu, preciosa, puedes ir preparando la cocina.

Almudena asintió con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, no era muy cortés con su hermana que la víspera de su boda participara en desnudar a su marido estando además borracho.

Entre José Ignacio y Stefano, los dos con mucho trabajo y esfuerzos, le sacaron la ropa a Alberto y lo metieron en la ducha.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Por qué está lloviendo?

-¡Estate quieto, hombre!

-¡Es sólo una ducha!

-¡CECI! ¡LOS NIÑOS HAN HECHO LLOVER EN EL SALOOOOON! ¡COMO LOS BRUJOS APACHEEEEES! ¡AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUUUUUUU!

-¡Calla! ¡Que te van a oír! ¡Ah! – Stefano sujetó a su cuñado que se resbalaba por la bañera en un patético intento de hacer el indio en pelotas, y a punto había estado de caerse mientras su suegro imperturbaba las paredes.

-¡UHUHUHUHUUUUU! ¡LA DANZA DE LA LLUVIAAAAAAA! ¡AHHHHH! ¡CECIIIII! ¡ME HE QUEDADO CON LA NUBEEEEEE!

-¡Alberto! – Clamó su suegro quitándole el soporte de la ducha que había arrancado de cuajo sin querer.

Fue una batalla de agua. Alberto se revolvió tanto que los dejó chorreando, y para cuando lo sacaron de la bañera no parecía estar mejor.

-¡I'M SINGING IN THE RAIIIIIIIIN! – Bramaba mientras intentaba marcarse unos pasos a lo Fred Astaire y Stefano procuraba que no se cayera al suelo a la vez que José Ignacio corría hasta la mesa donde su hija había preparado sus enseres de pociones. Con premura, se puso a mezclar en un caldero plegable los ingredientes para un brebaje para paliar los efectos del alcohol.

Stefano había conseguido envolver a Alberto en un albornoz y estaba intentando convencerlo de que saliera del baño cuando un teléfono se puso a canturrear con fuerza. Era el móvil de Alberto. Almudena corrió a hurgar en los bolsillos del pantalón y sintió cómo le bajaba la tensión al ver en pantalla que era Cecilia. Durante unos segundos, dudó, pero finalmente decidió que era mejor descolgar.

-¿Ceci?

-¿Almudena? ¿Qué haces tu con el teléfono de Alberto?

-Ehhhh... Alberto está en el baño ahora mismo…

-Ya… pues mira, quisiera saber cuándo piensa subir.

-Pues yo que tu no contaría con él en menos de media hora…mejor considera una hora...

-¡Una hora! ¡Pero ¿En qué está pensando este hombre? ¡Y tu! ¿Tu no estabas con mi hijo?

Almudena frunció el ceño. ¡Mierda! Cecilia, como siempre, la había pillado. Tenía que pensar rápido...

-Tu hijo está conmigo.

-¿Dónde demonios te lo has llevado?

- ¡CECILIAA ES LA MAS GUAPA DE MADRIIIIIIID! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

¡Ay! Almudena sintió un escalofrío. Imposible que Cecilia no lo hubiera oído también.

-¿Qué está haciendo mi marido? – Preguntó Cecilia con una voz tan fría que parecía de ultratumba.

-Esto... es que se ha tomado alguna copa que...

-¿Dónde estáis?

-Stefano lo trajo a mi habitación...

-Voy ahora mismo.- Y Cecilia colgó con un clic bastante seco. Almudena corrió a buscar a su padre y a Stefano. Por fin habían convencido a Alberto para que dejara de cantar.

-Le hemos dado a beber esto. Le hará efecto en unos veinte minutos. Yo voy a cambiarme de ropa, que me ha dejado completamente empapado.

-Yo también debería quitarme la ropa. ¿Podrías aplicarle un hechizo de secado? ¡Si es que me ha empapado hasta los calzoncillos! ¡Tendré que quitármelos también, no vaya a pillar una cistitis!

Y mientras decía aquello, Stefano se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones y se los tendía a una Almudena alucinada que consiguió murmurar ¡Viene Cecilia! Justo antes de que se escucharan unos golpecitos firmes en la puerta.

-¡Cielos!

-¡Ponte algo inmediatamente! – Y Almudena se fue hacia la puerta a la vez que colgaba la ropa de Stefano en una percha. La cara de su hermana batía todos los récords de seriedad e indignación que podía recordar. Cecilia miró el entorno furiosa. Su marido, con una buena melopea, medio dormitaba en el sofá vestido tan solo con un albornoz. Su cuñado en ciernes, aunque sobrio, también lucía un escaso atuendo. Su hermana, la mas decente, llevaba puesto uno de sus pijamas de algodón con dibujitos infantiles. Y su hijo dormía como una marmota despatarrado en el centro de una inmensa cama de matrimonio.

-¡Hola Ceciiiiii! ¡Guapetona! ¡La mas sexy del mundoooooo!

-Papá le ha dado un bebedizo... – murmuró Almudena señalando hacia el sofá.- Se supone que en unos veinte minutos estará mejor…- Cecilia, con una expresión gélida, se cruzó de brazos y se encaró con su hermana como nunca creyó que lo haría.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto?

-Yo... yo lo haré.- Terció Stefano. Cecilia lo miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar ni un ápice que estaba furiosa. Y sin ocultar tampoco que llevaba su varita encima. Stefano confesó lo que había ocurrido sintiéndose bastante ridículo, tan solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, mientras Almudena dejaba la percha con su ropa colgando de un picaporte y le aplicaba distraídamente el hechizo de secado.

-Así que has dejado que lo emborracharan para que no lo hicieran contigo…

-Yo… me despisté un momento, y entonces debieron darle una Bomba Rascini que es una creación de Andrea que lleva…

-¡No quiero saber lo que lleva! – Cecilia, muy seria, contemplaba a un Alberto que ahora roncaba ruidosamente en el sofá.

-Ya está seca...- Murmuró Almudena en el oído de Stefano. El, agradecido, tomó su ropa, se metió en el baño y se apresuró a vestirse.

-Voy a llevármelos a nuestra habitación. A los dos.- Dijo Cecilia entonces tomando en brazos a su dormido hijo.

-Pero Ceci...

-Buenas noches, Almudena.

Y con la ayuda de su padre y de Stefano se llevaron a un Alberto casi grogui. Stefano regresó después para saber cómo se encontraba su bruja y entonces Almudena se arrojó en sus brazos.

-Nunca había pensado que pudiera haber alguna circunstancia en la que me produjera alivio ponerme los pantalones delante de ti. ¿Crees que me echará una maldición?

-Cecilia está furiosa. Nos culpa de haber emborrachado a su Alberto. Pero espero que comprenda. Era a elegir, entre él o el novio.

A la mañana siguiente, Alberto se levantó con la cabeza como un tambor. Un par de cafés cargados y un buen desayuno servido en la habitación ayudaron un poco, aunque moralmente no podía evitar sentirse abochornado. Cecilia, por su parte, estaba seria como nunca. No con él, pobre víctima de una encerrona a la italiana, sino con su hermana y su cuñado. El nivel de tensión sólo se rebajó cuando su madre vino con la pequeñita.

-¿No quieres ver a tu hermana? Está preciosa.- Le dijo apretándole el brazo. Cecilia transigió de mala gana, pero cuando contempló a su hermana menor, muchas de sus objeciones se le pasaron. Aunque todavía odiaba a Stefano.

Fue cuando vio la cara de él, la sonrisa beatífica, la expresión de devota admiración de aquel hombre que esperaba a su hermana ante el altar, cuando Cecilia también le perdonó. Efectivamente, era infinitamente mejor un cuñado un poco abotargado que un novio tan enamorado con resaca.


	34. Mini Bonus Especial

**CAPITULO 34**

**MINI BONUS ESPECIAL**

Starring: una pareja que ya conocemos

Guest Star: Vernon Dursley.

Original script by Sorg, based upon the novels of J.K Rowling and the Expanded Potterverse (under sorg's copyrights)

**VERNON DURSLEY NO CAMBIARÍA NUNCA…**

…_Tío Vernon era de esas personas que catalogan a un hombre por su coche. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que su opinión sobre el señor Weasley no mejoraría ni aunque condujera un Ferrari…(HP and the Goblet of Fire. Traducción propia)_

_**Valle del Loira, Francia, abril de 2009**_

Vernon Dursley era de esas personas que no cambian nunca. Por esa razón, aquel viaje a los Castillos del Loira le parecía, en términos exactos, una mariconada. Pero tragaba porque el señor Grunnings, el propietario, presidente y gran jefazo de la empresa para la que trabajaba había insistido en atender la invitación de Monsieur y Madame D'Allençy para visitar su Château en el Loira. El señor D'Allençy era el propietario de numerosas empresas en China que fabricaban e importaban taladros, y subcontratar la producción podría suponer un recorte sustancial en los costes, algo esencial en tiempos de crisis. Había varias empresas interesadas, entre ellas un par de grandes, una estadounidense y la principal rival, una alemana. Por eso Vernon y su esposa Petunia estaban allí, para hacer la pelota a los D'Allençy, que no eran nobles aunque tuvieran un castillo pero sí muy ricos, y allanar el terreno para la firma del contrato.

Y como ya no le quedaba tanto para jubilarse, Vernon Dursley transigió porque tal vez el señor Grunnings le daría un buen bonus si finalmente firmaban que engrosaría felizmente su fondo de pensiones. Además, Petunia estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con tanto francés por aquí y por allá, el vino, la comida y los châteaux… ¡En fin! ¡Cosas de mujeres! ¡Con lo afeminados que eran estos franceses!...

Al señor Dursley le dolían los pies de patear aquel pueblo "con encanto" y un suelo de adoquines que debían estar ahí, machacando juanetes y callos ingleses, desde que Ricardo Corazón de León, otro nenaza en su opinión, trotaba por Francia en lugar de ocuparse de Inglaterra. ¡Bendita Inglaterra! Vernon Dursley era de aquellos que recordaba con orgullo aquel parte de la BBC que tras anunciar tormentas en el Canal de la Mancha proclamó con rotundidad que el continente estaba incomunicado.

Inglaterra… ¡qué bonito recuerdo! El señor Vernon Dursley tenía muchos recuerdos gratos de su vida. Sus éxitos profesionales, su mujer, Petunia, tan elegante y grácil, siempre con tanto saber estar, su hijo Dudley, que había terminado siendo probador de video juegos bélicos y ganaba una pasta, o eso decía… aquella casita de _Little Winging_…- Evocó mientras resoplaba sudoroso tras trepar aquella cuesta…- ¡Bah!, eso no era memorable, un montón de pareados idénticos para clase media alta. ... Al fin y al cabo, ahora vivían en un sitio muchísimo más caro en una casa única y exclusiva.

El señor Dursley sacudió la cabeza con energía y abandonó el recuerdo de Little Winging en la "papelera" de su cerebro mientras recuperaba el resuello. Al fin y al cabo, tenía experiencia en olvidar. Por ejemplo, había sido capaz de borrar de su memoria que había tenido un sobrino, que lo había criado en su casa y que el sobrino en cuestión era… era… hasta _eso_ lo había olvidado.

¡Qué pesadez de pueblo! ¡Si todos eran iguales! Casitas con la pintura cuidada, muchos geranios y flores, todo muy limpio y atildado, châteaux aburridos… y los adoquines. Cuando ¡por fin! Llegaron a la que debía ser la única calle asfaltada, lo vio. Aparcado junto a un hotel que Petunia habría calificado con la cursi expresión de "coquetón".

De hecho, estaba tan embelesado que no escuchó a Petunia cuando dijo que ella y Madame D'Allençy –_por favor, querida, llámame Josèphine_ – entraban en aquel anticuario que en realidad parecía una tienda de trastos viejos.

Era rojo y plano, como un lenguado. Reluciente como recién sacado del concesionario. Carísimo. Matrícula italiana. ¡Vaya! En los conceptos del Señor Dursley, los italianos eran todos gentes de poco fiar, aunque fueran los "padres" de aquella máquina. Vio bajarse al conductor, un tipo alto, rubio, de hombros anchos y aspecto de asiduo de gimnasio. El señor Dursley pensó inmediatamente en un niñato de papá atiborrado de esteroides y que, puesto a levantar un peso, se rompería, porque eso era lo que sucedía con los play boys actuales, que eran pura fachada pero después, nada de nada. Seguro que también nada de nada en… bueno, ahí precisamente, donde uno demuestra que es un tío y que vale lo que tiene que valer...

Se abrió la portezuela del asiento del acompañante y una mujer dejó ver su cabeza. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta y gafas de sol de marca. Sacó un pie calzado con una sandalia que tenía aspecto de ser carísima y después el resto, ayudada por la mano galante del gigoló. Llevaba un vestido blanco, por encima de la rodilla, de corte moderno y que no ocultaba su abdomen, que estaba enorme. El señor Dursley observó cómo el hombre sonreía ampliamente. Después la besó en los labios, mientras pulsaba un mando a distancia para abrir el maletero. Vernon Dursley pensó que cuando naciera el niño el coche no les serviría mientras se acercaba a buen paso para contemplar mejor el vehículo.

El italiano había sacado dos maletas de buen tamaño y las había colocado cuidadosamente sobre la acera bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer de las gafas que había envuelto sus brazos en un chal de color tostado. ¡Caramba! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el maletero de un Ferrari tenía tanta capacidad? Sin duda debía estar bien aprovechado… meditaba Vernon Dursley.

Y ya estaba sacando el móvil para fotografiarse junto al cochazo a las primeras de cambio cuando se detuvo en seco, los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca desencajada.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó una amable viejecita en francés. Vernon no entendió nada. Y aunque hubiera entendido, habría dado igual. Dio un salto del susto, pegó un grito agudo y estridente que provocó que toda la calle se girara para mirarlo, incluida la pareja del Ferrari, y salió corriendo con una agilidad insospechada para alguien de su volumen y su edad.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese señor? – Preguntó la mujer en italiano.

-Es como si estuviera aterrorizado…- Contestó el hombre rascándose la barbilla.- ¿No te habrá visto…?

-No, que va.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza. – La tengo oculta en los pliegues del chal. Y total, si la hubiera visto le habría parecido una ramita de árbol…

El hombre miró fijamente el equipaje que aguardaba en el suelo.

-De todas formas.- Dijo mientras cargaba con las dos maletas.- No estaría de más que tuviéramos mas cuidado.

-Está bien. Supongo que debería comenzar por llevar solamente lo exclusivamente imprescindible en la maleta…

-No es mala idea. ¿Te encuentras bien? – La mujer se había detenido en la acera, una mano en los riñones y la otra en lo alto del enorme barrigón.

-Si, estoy perfectamente. Pero parece como si estuvieran jugando juntos al quidd… al fútbol. Con mi vejiga por balón. Creo que tendré que ir al baño.

El hombre sonrió.

-Vamos. Cuanto antes nos instalemos en el hotel, antes podrás descansar.

Vernon Dursley era de esas personas que no cambian nunca. Siempre tendría un par de rasgos acusados en su personalidad: una innata habilidad para distinguir a los magos entre los demás mortales y un, probablemente también innato, terror visceral a la magia. Y también una mala suerte tremenda. Por mucho que se empeñara en olvidar, la magia le perseguía, aunque fuera vestida de Versacce y montada en un Ferrari.

xxxxxxx

_Y resulta que pasando hojas de The Goblet encuentro que Harry piensa en el señor Weasley montado en un Ferrari mientras espera que se lo lleven del domicilio de los tíos para ir a los Mundiales… una tentación demasiado fuerte para dejarla pasar. Y me temo que no será la última vez…_


	35. Mini Bonus Especial II

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**MINI BONUS ESPECIAL DOS**

**VISIÓN DE FUTURO**

_**Agosto de 1988**_

La señora Worthshop ya se lo había dicho tres veces a la señora Dursley. Y puesto que sus palabras habían caído en saco roto, optó por tomar algunas medidas. Y así fue como Harry fue a parar por el resto del curso a la primera fila.

-¡Eres un tonto! – Exclamó Piers Polkiss sacando la lengua la mañana en la que Harry recibió la orden de trasladar sus cosas al pupitre hasta entonces ocupado por una niña rubia con dos largas coletas que tenía fama de un poco pelota y que le dedicó una mirada de reproche que no tenía desperdicio.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! – Bramó Dudley como un toro furioso. Y los demás de la pandilla le corearon con entusiasmo.

-¡Tontaina! ¡A ver si te enteras de algo ahí delante! – Remató Polkiss, que aún siendo un bruto como el resto tenía dos o tres neuronas más que todos ellos juntos en funcionamiento.

Harry se encogió de hombros y renunció a explicar nada. Total, no cambiarían de opinión ni aunque la mismísima reina de Inglaterra viniera a decir algo al respecto o saliera su caso en las noticias de la televisión.

Y es que, como ya se ha indicado, la señora Worthshop ya se había dado cuenta de su problema. Harry fruncía el ceño, arrugaba la frente, entornaba los ojos y hasta se ponía bizco intentando descifrar el mensaje escrito en la pizarra, las diapositivas de audiovisuales, los anuncios del corcho de la pared del pasillo y, apurándola, hasta el número de los autobuses cuando salía del colegio.

-Perdón, señora Worthshop, ¿Eso es un nueve o un siete? ¿Ahí pone Las Orugas Caníbales o las Arrugas Estivales?¡Ah, perdón, es las Burguesías medievales! ¿La multiplicación es por 88 ó 89?...

Así llevaba un par de meses el niño desde el inicio del curso, provocando las lógicas risitas y burlas de los compañeros. Y puesto que era obvio que la señora Dursley no iba a hacer nada de nada al respecto, la señora Worthshop hizo lo único que podía hacer, que no era otra cosa que ponerlo delante, para que al menos pudiera descifrar alguna cosa más de la pizarra.

-He leído que con ejercicio, la miopía se quita.- Dijo el señor Dursley cuando tía Petunia, con algo de cargo de conciencia, le vino con los problemas de la vista del sobrino que no habrían querido tener que criar.- Que siga forzando la vista y torciendo los ojos y se le pasará.

Y así había transcurrido todo el curso, con Harry en primera fila y la señora Worthshop, que estaba a punto de jubilarse, escribiendo en la pizarra con la letra más gorda que había hecho en más de cuarenta años de profesión y repitiendo en voz alta y clara todo lo que escribía. Antes de terminar el curso consiguió que el jefe de estudios escribiera unas pocas pero bien medidas palabras relativas a los problemas visuales de Harry, indicando que o aparecía en septiembre con gafas o se verían obligados "a tomar las medidas previstas en la reglamentación".

- ¡Pero quién se ha creído que es este tío! ¡Venirme con amenazas! ¡A mi! – Exclamó el señor Dursley al leer la nota. Pero no se atrevió a romperla en mil pedazos. En realidad, era una amenaza que había recibido en varias ocasiones desde el colegio con relación a su sobrino por varios motivos. Por la ropa andrajosa, los zapatos con agujeros en las suelas, el anorak con la cremallera rota aquel invierno en que una ola de frío siberiano cubrió Europa durante quince días o la negativa a comprar los libros obligando al niño a usar los de Dursley del año anterior, por poner algunos ejemplos.

La amenaza en cuestión significaba llamar a los servicios sociales. Y por nada del mundo los Dursley permitirían eso. Primero y primordial, porque sería una vergüenza que los vecinos supieran que la administración les investigaba por el trato al sobrino. En segundo lugar, y para ellos aún más importante, ¿Cómo podrían corregir la "anormalidad" de Harry si se lo llevaban a una casa de acogida?. Y peor aún. Mucho peor. ¿Y si salía entonces a la luz que en la familia de la señora Dursley ya se habían dado casos?

Por eso, cuando las notas del jefe de estudios llegaban a esos términos, Vernon Dursley despotricaba del sujeto, lo ponía a caer de un burro, se acordaba de toda su familia en los peores términos posibles y acababa transigiendo.

Pero en este caso, como la amenaza vino en junio, dejó pasar un mes entero, esperando a que en agosto, con las rebajas, el engorroso asunto de las gafas le saliera lo mas barato posible. Al fin y al cabo, bastantes sacrificios hacían con él. Y ellos tenían un hijo propio que criar, que por supuesto estaba en primerísimo lugar.

Aquel día de agosto la señora Dursley entró con Harry en la óptica mientras tío Vernon se llevaba a Dudley al museo de cera de Madame Trusseau. Una señorita muy amable les indicó que esperaran un momento en una pequeña salita donde otra familia aguardaba turno.

La señora Dursley estiró su largo cuello para escanear de arriba abajo a aquella familia. Tenían buena pinta, y eso en principio le agradó. A continuación sintió bochorno por ir acompañada de su sobrino, pero enseguida se le pasó cotilleando a aquellos desconocidos. La madre de familia, una mujer todavía joven, era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo castaño claro y lo llevaba en suave melena por los hombros. La señora Dursley no aprobaba las melenas por los hombros en las mujeres casadas, pero en este caso tuvo que reconocer que resultaba elegante.

El padre también era alto, de hombros anchos y un pelo negro cortado muy corto con maquinilla. La señora Dursley tampoco aprobaba los cortes de pelo masculinos con maquinilla porque parecían de reclutas militares, o peor, de tiñosos, pero en este caso se vio pensando que le daba un toque atractivo y hasta varonil.

Aquella familia, que esperaba hojeando revistas, tenía además dos hijas. La mayor, muy parecida al padre, tendría unos doce años, una melena oscura y lacia recogida en una coleta y unos grandes ojos grises. Sería una belleza clásica en cuanto creciera un poco. La pequeña… ¿qué estaba haciendo esa mocosa?

Petunia Dursley observó con espanto que la niña hablaba animadamente con su sobrino Harry. Enfurecida, se dirigió al niño con su voz aflautada.

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de molestar a esa niña! – Y ya iba a agarrarlo por el brazo para llevarlo al extremo mas alejado de la salita bajo la mirada abochornada de su sobrino y la estupefacta de la niña cuando el padre intervino. Aunque hablaba con muchísima corrección, tenía un ligero acento extranjero.

-No molesta, no se preocupe. Por favor, es estupendo para la niña hablar con un niño inglés.

Petunia Dursley sabía cuándo era peor insistir en la disciplina en público, de manera que transigió a regañadientes. Y así observó como la niña, flacucha y un poco mayor que su sobrino, le sonreía abiertamente mientras le mostraba un libro lleno de dibujos.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, aunque fueron tan solo diez minutos hasta que vinieron por la familia. Cuando le llegó el turno Petunia, todavía molesta por no haber fastidiado a Harry a gusto, insistió en que los cristales fueran lo más baratos posibles.

-Al fin y al cabo, ya se sabe con los niños. Los romperá a las primeras de cambio…

Y para pasmo del empleado de la óptica, eligió una montura casi descatalogada, que vendían a precio de saldo y que hizo furor décadas atrás gracias a John Lennon. Y dio igual que el encargado de atenderlos le explicara que eran de adulto.

-Ya crecerá. Así le sirven más tiempo…

El hombre abrió la boca para indicar a la señora la contradicción en la que incurría con lo de los cristales y las gafas, pero una mirada significativamente expresiva de su jefe le hizo desistir. Seguramente porque por fin colocaban aquella antigualla.

-A ver si tienes más cuidado, Almudena.- Iba diciendo la señora extranjera por la calle.- Nos quedan veinte días en Inglaterra y no es plan que rompas más cristales. Ya sabes que la magia no puede reconstruir un cristal graduado.

- Fue un accidente, mamá. Les di un manotazo sin querer…- La niña miró con sus ojos de un marrón verdoso a su madre mientras ella le tomaba la mano para cruzar la calle.

-¿Papá? – dijo entonces la otra niña dirigiéndose a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres, Ceci?

-Ese niño que estaba en la tienda…

-Si… su madre era bien estrafalaria. Y se pasó todo el tiempo mirándonos y remirándonos… ¡La muy Maruja!

-¡José Ignacio! ¡No seas criticón!

El hombre sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su hija mayor.

-¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño, Ceci? –Preguntó el padre a media voz. Y luego, bajándola mucho para que solamente su hija pudiera oírle, añadió – Dejando aparte el hecho de tener semejante madre…

La niña le devolvió una media sonrisa idéntica a la suya antes de contestar.

-Pues… pues a lo mejor te parece raro, pero me ha parecido percibir la magia en él.

El padre alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que has notado?

-No se… creo que ha sido una intuición…

Los padres intercambiaron una mirada como interrogándose el uno al otro y acabaron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Los adolescentes son particularmente sensibles…- Decía tiempo después la madre.

-Mi Ceci tiene doce años.

-Pues eso, José Ignacio, es casi una adolescente.

El padre frunció el ceño.

-No se si me hace mucha gracia que se me hagan mayores…

-No puedes conservarlas en alcohol tal cual están ahora…

-Ya, ya lo se. Pero…

-Pero no puedes evitar sentirte un poco melancólico. Lo se. A mi también me pasa.

-Bueno, puede que Cecilia se haya equivocado y ese niño no tenga ni gota de sangre mágica…

Aquella noche, después de depositar con cuidado sus gafas nuevas sobre una balda de la alacena en la que dormía, como su mas preciado tesoro, Harry se durmió más reconfortado que otras veces porque durante menos de un cuarto de hora una niña le hizo sentir normal. Aquella noche soñó que aquella familia venía a buscarlo, lo adoptaban y se lo llevaban lejos, a un país soleado donde crecía feliz, lejos de los Dursley.

"_Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió…" (HP y la piedra filosofal)._


	36. Uno mas uno igual a tres

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**1+1=3**

_**Finales de mayo de 1997**_

-Me voy. No quiero llegar tarde... – Dijo Alberto desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Que os vaya muy bien.- Contestó Cecilia con la taza del café entre las manos. En realidad, aquella mañana no había bebido ni un sorbo.

-Eso espero, mi vida. Si sale bien será un exitazo.- Añadió él con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cecilia dejó la taza sobre el plato y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la calle. Un ilusionado y algo nervioso Alberto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de despedida y se marchó. Cecilia suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras su marido y corrió de vuelta a la cocina.

Olvidado por completo el café, rebuscó en un armario hasta dar con los vasos de plástico que Almudena conjuró cuando estaban montando la casa y constató que allí no había con qué beber agua. Tomó uno y fue a por el bolso. De sus profundidades extrajo la bolsa de farmacia, la que contenía la cajita, y salió rauda al baño.

Hasta hacía no mucho, se usaba una poción. Un líquido de color ambarino que se depositaba en una copa. Con un golpe de varita en el borde junto con las palabras "gravio revelio" la bruja salía de dudas. La poción en cuestión reaccionaba girando vertiginosamente, como un torbellino acuoso, a la vez que se tornaba rosa o azul, según fuera el caso. O ambos colores en espirales alternos, que también podía pasar. Pero aquel tipo de magia ya estaba pasada de moda puesto que resultaba mucho más barato acudir a una muy muggle farmacia y comprar un test, que era precisamente lo que había hecho Cecilia la tarde antes.

Se había leído las instrucciones varias veces, con tanta atención que se las sabía de memoria. No obstante, las releyó una última vez pensando que con eso se calmaría un poco, pero no lo logró.

Cecilia, metódica como era, volvió a respirar hondo y se fue al cuarto de baño. Tomó la muestra de orina utilizando el vaso. A continuación procedió a depositarlo cuidadosamente en la encimera del lavabo para, con dedos temblorosos, extraer el test de su envase precintado. Y con una respiración profunda y el corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo que deseaba, metió la punta absorbente en el líquido amarillo. Y allí la dejó, bien empapadita, para reducir al máximo el margen de error. Antes de que la ventanilla de control se tintara lo hizo la del resultado. Y Cecilia volvió a respirar hondo. Ahora el corazón le latía con normalidad, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

En realidad, ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que pasó el día en cuestión sin que ocurriera nada. Y ya habían pasado tres. Alberto ni se había dado cuenta, con la cabeza en aquella reunión y en los últimos exámenes para ser Ingeniero Superior. Después de cinco meses pensando que ocurriría en cualquier momento, por fin había llegado... Alberto se pondría como loco... ¡Por la escoba de Juan de Bargota! ¡Los exámenes de Alberto! – Pensó Cecilia - ¡Si se lo digo ahora se va a desconcentrar!- Y tomó la primera resolución: no se lo diría hasta que hubiera hecho el último examen. Escondió el test en el fondo de su bolsa de pinturas y corrió a la mesa de trabajo de Alberto. Aunque se sabía de sobra el calendario de exámenes, no pudo evitar comprobarlo: quince días. Tendría que aguantarse quince días...

Cecilia miró el reloj ¡Oh cielos! ¡Qué tarde! Ya tendría que estar de camino al Ministerio. Corrió a ponerse los zapatos pero frenó en seco enseguida. De repente, se sintió madre. Con las cinco letras bien puestas, aunque su bebé fuera en esos momentos un ser milimétrico mas parecido a un renacuajo que a una personita.

- Tu no te preocupes, que yo me encargo de que estés estupendamente.- Soltó en voz alta mientras regresaba hacia la cocina con la palma de la mano en su vientre completamente plano.- No me voy a tomar ese café, para que nos pongamos nerviosos. Y ahora prepararé un vaso de leche. Y papá te comprará una silla homologada para el coche y tu bisabuelo te construirá un dispositivo de magi-retención infantil para la escoba... ¡Dios! ¡Vas a ser el primer nieto por los dos lados! ¡Y vas a hacer bisabuelos!

Y Cecilia, metódica ella, siguió tomando resoluciones y soltándolas en voz alta, como si así hiciera partícipe a su bebé. La vecina, que la vio por la ventana del patio hablando a la nada, volvió a pensar, por enésima vez, que la chica de enfrente, aunque amable y correcta, era un poco rara.

- Tu padre será el próximo en saberlo, como corresponde. Pero tenemos que guardar el secreto quince días, porque tiene que acabar la carrera.- Iba diciendo Cecilia mientras encogía los papeles del trabajo para que no pesaran demasiado.- Y hoy mismo nos pasaremos por el hospital mágico para pedir hora con una matro medimaga...

Antiguamente, muchas brujas se habían dedicado a parteras. Y ofrecían sus servicios a toda aquella mujer que los requiriera, fuera o no mágica. Eran los tiempos en los que los físicos o médicos pensaban que las cosas de mujeres no eran sus asuntos. Ahora, en el hospital mágico, había algunas matro medimagas, aunque por lo general remitían a la medicina muggle para el grueso del seguimiento y también para el parto, entre otras ocupaciones relacionadas con la educación y la salud sexual de las mujeres, la preaparación al parto y el cuidado post parto. Cecilia tuvo suerte. Poco antes de la hora de comer, cuando se acercó hasta el hospital para pedir hora, le dijeron que ya podían atenderla.

Se sentó en la salita de espera nerviosa. Para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, extrajo un papel del bolso y se puso a repasarlo. A lo largo de la mañana había ido haciendo una lista de las cosas que tenía que preguntar. En total medio folio con una letra bastante menuda. Y todavía se preguntaba qué se le habría olvidado cuando la llamaron a la consulta.

La matromedimaga la hizo abrirse el pantalón y tumbarse sobre una camilla. Después posó sus manos en su vientre y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos que a Cecilia se le hicieron eternos.

Ya está. Esto no va bien.- Pensó al ver la expresión seria y como perdida de la bruja- Y ahora a ver qué...

-Está todo bien.- La voz de la matro medimaga la sustrajo de sus agoreros pensamientos. Y Cecilia, inexpresiva por fuera, sintió por dentro un inmenso alivio.

-¿Puede saber qué es?

-Si. Es una niña.

Cecilia se cerró el botón del pantalón y subió la cremallera mientras la matro medigama apuntaba cosas y empezaba a sacar papeles de un cajón y a rellenarlos metódicamente.

-Estos son los volantes para el ginecólogo muggle. Si no observa nada, no tienes que volver por aquí hasta el próximo trimestre... ¿Alguna pregunta?

Muchas, Cecilia tenía muchas. Extrajo la hoja mientras la matro medimaga la miraba con curiosidad. Por lo general, llegado aquel momento ninguna era capaz de preguntar nada. Las madres primerizas porque se quedaban en blanco y las que no lo eran porque ya sabían casi todo. Pero esta bruja no era una primeriza al uso y la asaeteó a preguntas. Por ejemplo, ¿podía coger un traslador? Podía, pero no era recomendable, sobre todo según avanzara el embarazo. No por el traslado en sí, sino por el aterrizaje, que a veces resultaba un tanto violento. ¿La escoba? Totalmente recomendable y hasta el final, pero ¡atención! Su centro de gravedad se iría modificando según ganara peso y volumen, así que, nada de florituras aéreas. ¿Las redes glú y flú? Mejor la flú, porque no se experimentaba tanto agobio y no tenía riesgo de golpes fortuitos en los codos de las cañerías... ¿La magia? La magia se iría alterando. Algunos hechizos podrían intensificarse o bien desviarse, lo mejor era hacer ejercicios sencillos para recalibrarla...

Tras quince minutos largos de preguntas y respuestas, en los que la joven paciente fue tomando minuciosas notas, la matro medimaga, que en el fondo se sentía divertida con una primeriza tan poco al uso, pudo continuar con el resto de su lista de pacientes.

Cecilia, por su parte, salió de la consulta bastante más tranquila. Todo iba bien y ahora podía hablar con la bebé usando el género femenino. ¡Una niña! Bueno, la verdad es que no se había parado a pensar si sería niño o niña. A priori le daba exactamente igual, pero ahora que sabía que sería una nenita se sentía ilusionadísima... Ya se veía comprando bonitos faldones o imaginaba a la niña algo mas mayorcita con los vestiditos de nido de abeja y frunces ingleses de toda la vida y los zapatitos "merceditas", de color a juego con las rebequitas... Cecilia, pija de nacimiento, iba a llevar a su niña hecha un pincel ¡monísima! ¡una auténtica princesita brujil!...

Pero el destino estaba por la labor de que el plan de Cecilia de mantener su secreto hasta hacer partícipe a Alberto se fuera chafando. Pasito a pasito y tan metódicamente como ella lo había planificado.

En primer lugar, fue su tía. ¡Mira por dónde, qué mala suerte! La tía Amaia, sanadora de profesión, no tendría por qué estar en el ala de medimagia, donde se trataban enfermedades y dolencias que no eran específicamente mágicas. Pero estaba. Hablando muy reconcentrada con un medimago al final del pasillo. Iba vestida con el pijama verde del personal magi sanitario, la varita asomando de un bolsillo como los estetoscopios colgaban del cuello de los médicos muggles, y una carpetilla de cartón bajo el brazo. Cecilia se quedó quieta, congelada. Tenía que pasar por delante de su tía si quería salir de la zona de matro medimagia... Y justo cuando estaba pensando aquello el medi mago se despidió y la tía Amaia, en lugar de marcharse por donde había venido, se giró hacia Cecilia, como si un sexto sentido le dijera para dónde tenía que mirar.

Tía Amaia sonrió dejando ver sus hoyuelos en las mejillas. A continuación pasó la vista como un escáner hacia el cartelito de la consulta por cuya puerta su sobrina había salido y entornó ligeramente sus brillantes ojos azules, que eran iguales que los del abuelo Santiago.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tengo que felicitarte, sobrina? – Dijo su tía acercándose a buen paso a una Cecilia que se había quedado quieta en el sitio, con los papeles en las manos. Y ahora ¿qué hacía? Porque en realidad, mentir era ridículo, y reconocerlo suponía traicionar su firme propósito de que fuera Alberto el primero a quién ella se lo contara.

-Er...

Tuvo que confesar. Aunque le pidió encarecidamente a su tía que fuera discreta porque nadie lo sabía. Y se fue del hospital mágico nerviosa tocándose compulsivamente la oreja izquierda, donde tenía dos agujeros y llevaba un pendiente adicional en forma de minúscula estrella que le regaló Alberto cuando cumplió dieciséis años y que no se había quitado desde entonces ni siquiera el día que se casó.

El viernes Cecilia acudió a la consulta del ginecólogo, que la pesó, tomó la tensión, mandó pastillas de ácido fólico, una ecografía y una larga lista de análisis de sangre. El médico, además, la previno sobre algo de lo que no tenía ni idea: la toxoplasmosis. Una infección que transmitían los gatos, que cursaba sin que uno lo percibiera pero que podía causar minusvalías en un feto. Cecilia se asustó mucho, aunque el médico intentó tranquilizarla explicándole que había pedido en el análisis que comprobaran si era o no inmune al bacilo en cuestión, y que mientras tanto evitara los gatos, la carne cruda o poco hecha, el embutido y los vegetales crudos que no hubiera lavado personal y minuciosamente. Y Cecilia tomó buena nota a fuego en su cabeza.

Puso a prueba su resolución de no poner a su bebé en el más mínimo riesgo de contagio aquel mismo sábado, en el chalet de sus abuelos maternos. Desde una ventana del primer piso observó al felino.

¡Un gato! ¡Un gato colándose por el seto! Intolerable. Porque Cecilia, aunque no tuviera los resultados de los análisis, estaba absolutamente segura de que no sería inmune a la toxoplasmosis. ¡Si ella era anti mascota por nacimiento y convicción! ¡No podía recordar haber acariciado ni un solo gato en su vida! Sin dudar ni un momento, puesto que la salud infantil de su criatura estaba en juego aunque el riesgo era remoto, tomó su varita, sacó la mano por la ventana y apuntó. El hechizo impactó en el lomo del gato que con un agudo maullido salió corriendo y se perdió dando un salto inverosímil por encima del seto. Cecilia pensaba que no la habían visto. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Y esa repentina crueldad con los gatos? – preguntó la abuela Sara cuando bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua.- Si total, con hacerles un pequeño gesto de lejos ya se largan...

¡Mierda! ¡La abuela Sara la había visto conjurar el maleficio!

- Para que no le quede ninguna añoranza de volver a este jardín... – Murmuró ceñuda.

-Los gatos asustan a los topos...

-Bueno, pues para que no se me acerque _a mi_.

Sara entornó los ojos y miró fijamente a su nieta. Cecilia había heredado de ella la carencia de gusto por los animales, fueran o no mágicos. Pero de ahí a lanzar un maleficio desde una ventana a un gato por pulular por el jardín iba mucho. Y como era una mujer muy inteligente, ató cabos.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – Disparó a bocajarro.

¡Maldita capacidad de observación de la abuela!, pensó Cecilia. Ante el silencio, su abuela sacó sus propias conclusiones y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que voy a ser bisabuela!

-¡SHHHHH! ¡No chilles! ¡Que te van a oír!

-Vale, vale. Me lo callaré. Y si quieres, hasta intento poner cara de sorpresa cuando lo anunciéis. Por cierto ¿cuándo lo vais a decir?

-Pues... pues, no se pero seguro que todavía no ...

-¿Y Alberto es capaz de aguantar?

¡Hala! Había acertado en plena diana del problema.

-Alberto no lo sabe.- Confesó un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué no lo sabe? ¿Por qué?

-Porque está examinándose. Y no quiero que se desconcentre.

-¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí?

-No lo se.

La siguiente en desbaratar sus planes fue Almudena. Aquel lunes había quedado a comer con ella en la cafetería del Ministerio.

Cecilia echó un vistazo al menú. Primer plato, a elegir entre una ensalada de verano o lentejas estofadas. Ensalada, no, ni hablar. Tenía que ser las lentejas. Y el filete... ¡Uy! ¡El filete! ¡Con lo que le apetecía un buen filete...! Pero igual lo dejaban poco hecho. No, a por el pescado. A ver, el pescado... ¡Oh, no! ¡Boquerones fritos!

Una vez pidieron, Almudena la miró con expresión alucinada.

-¿Por qué has pedido lentejas estofadas y boquerones fritos?

-Porque me apetece.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayan cambiado los gustos tan radicalmente?

-Ya ves...

-¡Cecilia! ¿No será que...?

-¡Cállate!

Y finalmente, lo peor del mundo. La prima María. Su prima tenía una inusitada capacidad para la adivinación. Cecilia estaba de visita en la casa de su tía en Valencia. El vaso de horchata dejó un surco redondo sobre el velador del jardín cuando Cecilia se lo llevó a los labios por tercera vez para beber.

-¡Ajá! – Exclamó María con una sonrisa como si fuera la mañana del 6 de enero...

Y así pasaron los días, y llegó el momento en que Alberto se marchó muy contento a realizar el último examen mientras Cecilia hacía la lista mental de las personas que lo sabían, por orden cronológico: su tía Amaia (por tanto, su tío Fernando y sus primos Lucía y Fer); su abuela Sara (lo que quería decir que su abuelo Santiago también, y si me apuras se habría hecho extensivo a sus otros abuelos); su hermana Almudena; su prima María (de ahí, la tía Amparo, el tío Miquel y su prima Amparo, y con un poco de mala suerte el tío Jaime, su mujer y exagerando un poco hasta era posible que sus niños pequeñitos); y finalmente su cuñada Inés, a la que desesperada se había confesado el día anterior (y que era la única que confiaba habría guardado el secreto en la familia de Alberto). ¡Pues vaya!, pensó Cecilia.

-¡Ahora resulta que tu padre va a ser el último en enterarse! – Soltó en voz alta.-¡Bueno, casi! ¡Tus abuelos maternos tampoco lo saben! ¡Buena se va a poner tu abuela si se entera de que sus hermanas sí lo saben y ella no!- Y se marchó a trabajar bastante chafada.

Alberto regresó pronto aquella tarde, muy contento y satisfecho, y puesto que Cecilia no había regresado del trabajo decidió organizar una sorpresa, una cena especial para los dos. Preparó Carpaccio, una gran fuente de ensalada césar y unos sorbetes de limón con limoncello. Y puso el champán – un Möet Chandon carísimo pero también digno de la ocasión – a enfriar en un cubo con hielo. Preparó la mesa con detalle y la esperó ilusionado.

-¡No puedo comer nada de todo esto! – Exclamó Cecilia desolada cuando vio los manjares pulcramente colocados sobre un mantel limpio.

-¿Por qué? – Alberto, que se había esmerado toda la tarde, la miró desconcertado. Cecilia se llevó una mano a los ojos y suspiró.

-¡Porque todo podría ser fuente de toxoplasmosis! ¡Podría afectarle! – Exclamó deseando haberse mordido la lengua al constatar que se había ido de la misma.

-¿Y eso qué es, Ceci? ¿Alguna enfermedad mágica?

¡Hombres! pensó Cecilia, daba igual que fueran magos o simples mortales. Todos tendían a ser unos completos ignorantes en cuestiones de mujeres y sus embarazos. Y el suyo no era una excepción. Ni siquiera había registrado las dos últimas palabras. Cecilia suspiró y decidió aclarar las cosas por orden.

-¡La toxoplasmosis es una enfermedad muggle!

-¡Ah! ¿Y en qué consiste?

-No lo se muy bien. Creo que los adultos no se enteran de que la pasan...

-¿Deja alguna secuela?

-En los adultos, no.

-Pues no entiendo nada.

-Ahora soy grupo de riesgo.

-¿Y por qué eres grupo de riesgo? ¿Y qué importancia tiene si no te enteras y no te deja secuelas? – Preguntó él totalmente confuso.

-¡Es por el bebé! – Soltó armándose de valor.

-¿Qué bebé?

¡Porras! ¡Alberto sería muy inteligente, pero no lo había captado!

-¡El tuyo! ¡El mío! ¡El nuestro!- Disparó como una ametralladora.

Alberto permaneció una décima de segundo mirándola fijamente como si estuviera embobado. A continuación se levantó de golpe llevándose parte del mantel, con lo que tumbó la jarra del agua provocando una pequeña inundación. Pero no se enteró del desastre. Estaba muy ocupado abrazando a su mujer.

-¡Ceci! ¿Para cuando...?

-Febrero.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo un pie empapado.

-Si es un chico ¿crees que le gustará el fútbol aunque sea mágico?

-Alberto, es una niña.

-¡Oh!

-¿Te has llevado una decepción?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy muy contento!

-¿Preferías un niño?

-Me daba exactamente igual. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde hace quince días. No te lo quise decir para no desconcentrarte.

-Te habrá costado mucho guardarte el secreto.

-¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Pero ha sido muy infructuoso!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque mi familia lo ha ido deduciendo!

-Entonces, no soy el primero que lo sabe después de ti...

-No, pero no por mi voluntad.

-No importa...

-Alberto...

-¿Qué?

-Que ahora tengo los dos pies empapados... Y vamos a estropear el parqué...

Alberto no pudo compartir la ensalada, el Carpaccio ni el sorbete con su mujer, que en su lugar se cenó una tortilla a la francesa. Tampoco pudo brindar con champán. Pero no importaba. Ahora eran tres.


	37. ¡Rechiceros Chiripitifláuticos!

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**RECHICEROS CHIRIPITIFLÁUTICOS**

**(LA MAGIA DE SEVILLA – SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**Disclaimer especial: **Supongo que debe incluirse con respecto a los creadores de los Chiripitifláuticos, y supongo que también corresponderá algún derecho a RTVE…Y ya puestos, a los creadores de Barrio Sésamo (también versión española) y La Bola de Cristal.

_Dedicado a los niños españoles de finales de los sesenta y principios de los setenta que crecieron con los Chiripitifláuticos en la tele única, aunque pocos contaban con semejante electrodoméstico en sus casas porque, según tengo entendido, eran objetos de lujo. También tengo entendido que entre ellos los hay que son fans de HP._

_**Marzo de 2010**_

Alberto se encaminó resuelto hacia la librería con su hija Mencía de la mano. En su opinión, era un poco ridículo llevarla así, como si fuera una niña pequeña, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir once años y era larguirucha como todos sus hijos. Pero a ella le gustaba. Y en el fondo a él también. Sabía que más pronto que tarde sus retoños empezarían a volar del nido – una expresión que le producía una sonrisa, puesto que sus hijos, los cuatro, podían, literalmente, abandonar el hogar paterno volando en una escoba – pero a pesar del trabajo que daban, las preocupaciones y los sobresaltos, no tenía ninguna prisa por que llegara el momento, de manera que llevarla de la mano en el fondo le hacía ilusión. La niña había pedido un libro y él había comprometido su palabra, así que aquel día en Sevilla tras haber visitado Sileno Silvano, el fabricante de varitas para magos, lo que correspondía hacer en aquel luminoso sábado era ir directos a Biblos.

Biblos era la librería mágica por antonomasia de la capital hispalense. Cuatro generaciones, todas de brujas, habían llevado la propiedad y la gestión directamente en los últimos ciento veinticinco años. No era mucho tiempo desde un punto de vista mágico, pero la personalidad de las cuatro féminas, cada una en su estilo, había sido tan marcada que se habían convertido y habían convertido la librería, cada una por méritos propios, en todo un referente. Actualmente se hacía cargo Marisa, la última generación, una bruja que rondaba la cuarentena, había estudiado Lengua y Literatura Mágicas complementada con numerosos cursos muggles y disfrutaba especialmente recomendando libros. Pero casi siempre aparecía, fuera por arte de magia o no, Doña Gertrudis, su madre, una bruja de edad indefinida que siempre vestía pantalones, llevaba el pelo cano corto, las gafas en la punta de la nariz y camisetas de colores vivos durante todo el año. Y aunque cojeaba ostensiblemente no dudaba en subirse a las escaleras para alcanzar los estantes más elevados y pasarles el plumero. Porque para Doña Gertrudis los libros eran como hijos. Y los cuidaba como tales, a veces incluso en detrimento de los de verdad, aunque Marisa y su hermano, que habían crecido con aquella manifiesta debilidad de mamá, no le daban mayor importancia, excepto por el riesgo de que se cayera y se hiciera daño.

Se encaminaron, pues, hacia el establecimiento, acompañados de Clara, la pequeña amiga de su hijo Alberto que acababa de descubrir que era una bruja, y sus todavía cariacontecidos padres que a su vez acababan de adquirir la primera varita mágica de la niña en el fabricante hispano por antonomasia, Sileno Silvano. De hecho Susana, la madre de Clara, aferraba con fuerza el bolso, no por miedo a que se lo sustrajeran en la Sevilla mágica, sino porque dentro, en su correspondiente caja que a su vez estaba dentro de su correspondiente bolsa, estaba la susodicha varita. Y lo peor de todo, también había un hechizo publicitario que chillaba en cuanto tenía ocasión "¡Sileno Silvano! ¡Fabricante de varitas para magos!". Y Susana no se atrevía a tirar la bolsa en una papelera mágica. Al menos, no de momento.

-Ahí no cabemos todos.- Dijo Susana al contemplar el escaparate de la librería. Se trataba de una fachada pintada de color madera, con un cartelón medio destartalado en el que, escrito con letra inglesa, se leía _Biblos,_ y un minúsculo escaparate ocupado casi en su totalidad por sagas vampíricas muggles para adolescentes.

-Nunca olvides que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo en materia de brujería.- Contestó Cecilia. Y resueltamente empujó la puerta de madera y entró en el local.

Los demás la siguieron, y cuando le tocó el turno Susana abrió la boca asombrada. Biblos por dentro era, efectivamente, enorme, muy limpio y muy diáfano. Y en muchos sentidos, muy muggle. Porque todos los libros del momento del mercado muggle también se vendían allí. Y ya iba Susana a preguntar en qué se diferenciaba de La Casa del Libro, por poner un ejemplo, cuando vio que los niños se iban hacia la zona infantil y juvenil. Y entonces no fue capaz de decir nada porque se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que su pequeña hija brujita corría como loca hacia unos libros que parecían encuadernados en pieles escamosas, con párpados cerrados y alguna que otra garra a la vista. Siguió al a niña con premura preocupada, pero finalmente tanto Clara como Alberto se entretuvieron con un libro que dejaba salir nubes de humo de colores y ella respiró.

Susana ralentizó el paso pero no se detuvo y llegó hasta aquel estante. Además de los escamosos, había libros que parecían tener un cuerno largo, recto y como en espiral. Otros mostraban un aspecto verdoso muy inquietante y algo parecido a una mano artrítica dotada de largas y asquerosas uñas. Y hasta los había con una especie de ceja única sobre unos párpados cerrados que además lucían a cada lado lo que se parecía terriblemente a un tornillo a medio desenroscar. Como no veía letras por ninguna parte de las tapas, extendió la mano para tomar uno, curiosa sobre la materia que podría merecer semejante exterior. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando unos ojos amarillos y amenazadores se abrieron de golpe y la miraron fijamente desde la portada del libro.

Susana, nerviosa, decidió darse una vuelta por otra parte. Para tranquilizarse pensó que al fin y al cabo, Alberto y Cecilia estaban allí, con los niños. Alberto, que era tan muggle como ellos pero convivía con cinco elementos mágicos y no mostraba ninguna preocupación, asombro o inquietud. Y si pasaba algo, confiaba en Cecilia, que para eso era una bruja... Entonces sintió un escalofrío. Todavía la palabra le daba repelús... Intentó quitárselo de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia unos estantes sin mirar mucho qué contenían.

Una bruja miraba atentamente las estanterías de Artes Adivinatorias (la Interpretación de los Sueños; Cartomancia y Tarot; Los Cuadrados Mágicos de Salomón; Augurios Diversos...) mientras un hombre mutilado repasaba con el dedo los lomos rugosos y, por qué no decirlo, siseantes de los Bestiarios. Cuando el mago se apartó amablemente para dejarla sitio comprobó que le faltaba media cara. Entonces sintió algo tremendamente parecido al pavor y volvió con los niños a toda prisa.

Mencía estaba buscando en un largo estante repleto de una colección llamada Los Rechiceros. Una colección que parecía medianamente normal, mientras Cecilia hablaba animadamente con Marisa. Susana se había sorprendido enormemente al saber que una de sus autoras favoritas era precisamente la hermana de Cecilia.

-Pero ella… ¿ella no…?- Había preguntado cuando se enteró.

-Ella también es mágica. Lo que ocurre es que escribe para todo el mundo. De hecho, su editor tiene en realidad dos empresas, una mágica y otra que no lo es…

-Pero… pero en las contraportadas dice que en un viaje de trabajo visitó Italia y que allí conoció a su marido, que es médico…

-Bueno, no es exacto. Almudena conoció a Stefano en Madrid. Pero es cierto que en un viaje de trabajo a Roma fue cuando se enamoraron…- Cecilia no aclaró que el viaje había sido una tarea del Ministerio de Magia. Ni que Almudena había roto una maldición en el Palazzo Orsini de Milán. Ni otros pequeños detalles que no venían al caso y que, sin duda, aterrorizarían aún más a aquella madre, cuyo nivel de desconcierto iba en auge.

En esos momentos se escuchó un aullido tremendo y sobrenatural que, literalmente, puso los pelos de punta a los tres muggles, Alberto incluído. Marisa salió corriendo varita en ristre para sacar la cabeza de un cliente de las fauces de papel de un volumen llamado Terapia General Contra la Licantropía mientras el resto de los clientes seguían a lo suyo como si tal cosa..

-¿Te… te gustan estos libros? – Preguntó Susana a Mencía, mas que nada por dejar de pensar en el escalofriante sonido que parecía horadarle el cerebro.

-Son super diver…- Explicó la niña a Susana. – Mi amiga Lola me dejó dos y me los devoré en dos días…- La madre de Clara tomó un libro al azar y lo abrió para hojearlo. El libro desprendió un polvillo púrpura que la cubrió entera.

-Escoge de una vez, Mencía, que nos tenemos que ir.- Apremió Alberto intentando disimular el tembleque en la voz que le había dejado el aullido de marras.

- ¡Oh, papi! Es que estoy buscando el primero, como no lo he leído…- Decía Mencía sin quitar la vista de las baldas.

-Ahí está…- Dijo Susana señalando el que llevaba en el canto el número 1.- Al menos, hablar de una trivialidad como aquella la tranquilizaba.

-No, ese no es. El primero de la serie es el número cero…

-¿Cero?

-¡Si! ¿No es genial?

-Pues no se… ¿Qué es lo que contiene el tomo cero?

-¡Todas las precuelas de los personajes!

-¿Precuelas? ¿Precuelas de los personajes?

-Es como los Cinco-. Comentó Cecilia que se había unido a ellos casi sin que lo notaran. .- O Gerónimo Stilton mezclado con Kika Superbruja...

-¡Qué va, mamá! ¡No tienes ni idea! Es un grupo de niños magos que viven diversas aventuras y que tienen una palabra mágica especial que sirve para que se pongan en contacto en cualquier situación, sobre todo cuando están en apuros...- Explicó Mencía de carrerilla.

-¿Qué palabra es? – Preguntó su hermano que había dejado de lado los libros de humos de colores.

-A ver si la adivinas.

-¿Abracadabra?

-Eso es muy poco original.

-¿Supercalifrágilistico espiralidoso?

-No, eso tampoco es original.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Chiripitiflaútico!

-¡Ah! Chirimiri ¿qué?

-Chi-ri-pi-ti-flaú-ti-co – Susana, despacio, silabeó la palabrita. Y para asombro de Cecilia, ella y Miguel sonrieron con algo de espontaneidad, por primera vez en lo que iba de día.

-Los Chiripitiflaúticos eran una serie de la televisión de mi infancia.- Explicó la madre de Clara mientras Cecilia dedicaba una mirada interrogadora a Alberto, que sonrió y tomó un libro. Alberto leyó la contraportada, en la que se decía del autor que era un mago de familia muggle que había sabido combinar con éxito recuerdos de su infancia muggle con las tradicionales formas de contar historias de niños mágicos.

-Como tuvimos las niñas tan pronto, eres de las mamás más jóvenes de la clase… pero claro, con el resto de la gente no pasa lo mismo. No se pusieron a tener bebés con veintiuno y veintitrés… - Explicó después a Cecilia en un aparte, cuando todos habían salido de Biblos y se encaminaban hacia el Horno de las Brujas para comer.- Por eso nosotros no llegamos a ver a los Chiripitiflaúticos. Pero creo que fueron tan famosos como Los Payasos de la Tele para los niños de finales de los sesenta. Tenían una canción, algo así como Chiripitifláutica es la sonrisa del bebé… chiripitifláutico es don José…

Cecilia, dejando aparte la cancioncita, pensó que Alberto tenía razón. Los padres de Clara, por lo que fuera que no venía al caso, se habían subido a uno de los últimos vagones del tren de la paternidad para tener a Clara, mientras que ellos habían saltado casi en la mismísima locomotora y habían reincidido otras tres veces. Por eso ellos conocían Los Chiripitiflaúticos, o como rayos se llamaran y fueran lo que fueran, porque ella creció con la versión española de Barrio Sésamo, que incluía a un erizo rosa gigante llamado Espinete, y la Bola de Cristal, que se parecía mas a su mundo.

- En cualquier caso, Ceci, bienvenidos sean los Chiripitiflaúticos – Dijo Alberto al verla tan seria.- Y los Cinco Magníficos Super Requete Hechiceros... o lo que sean.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Viene a que gracias a ellos los padres de Clara se han empezado a sentir cómodos. Han encontrado un asidero a lo que ellos conocen, a lo que siempre han creído que era la única realidad…

-Visto así…

-Hazme caso. Yo tengo experiencia en estas cosas...

Cecilia sonrió y apretó el brazo de Alberto. Si hubieran estado solos, se habría abrazado a él y le habría besado. Tenía razón. Ella enseguida perdía la perspectiva muggle. Esa era una de las razones por las que amaba a Alberto: él la anclaba al mundo real, y eso para ella era vital.

Pero no pudo seguir con sus reflexiones porque habían llegado a El Horno de las Brujas, que era un restaurante situado justo debajo del Instituto Británico, en la calle Federico Rubio. Tradicionalmente, había sido conocido lugar de reunión de los aquelarres. Pero hacía por lo menos un siglo que los aquelarres se parecían mas a jornadas gastronómicas que a otra cosa y por eso el tipo de negocio que ahora albergaba era más que adecuado a su tradición histórica.

El local estaba ambientado como si fuera una cueva con motivos tradicionales de aquelarres y la carta, que estaba decorada con un caldero que realmente burbujeaba, podía tener cinco olores distintos, todos incitadores del apetito. El contenido mezclaba platos típicamente andaluces, como el jamón con picos, los gazpachos, el pescaíto frito o las acedías, con cosas tan raras como "suspiros embrujados", "espíritus de unicornio" o "campanas de difuntos".

- Los suspiros son en realidad como canutillos rellenos de nata. Lo que ocurre es que silban como si fueran flautas cuando te los llevas a la boca.- Explicó el camarero cuando preguntaron.- Los espíritus de unicornio son verduras en tempura con un hechizo de caramelización. Y las campanas en realidad son unas setas negras, feas pero deliciosas…

Susana y Miguel sonrieron diplomáticamente y procedieron a pedir cosas normales y corrientes. Lo mismo que Cecilia. Alberto, en cambio, se atrevió con los espiritus de unicornio y terminó declarando que eran un plato delicioso.

-¿Hay mucho más que ver aquí? Me refiero a… ya sabéis. – Preguntó Miguel.

-Aquí puedes hablar con total libertad.- Le recordó Cecilia.- Bueno, está el Panteón de Sevillanos Ilustres, que es el espacio «poltergeist» más famoso de la península…

-¡Oh, mamá! ¿Podemos ir? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver otro poltergeist! ¡En el castillo de Escocia había uno, pero para cuando me enteré de lo que era ya se había ido y no volví a encontrarlo…- Exclamó Mencía encantada mientras Susana la miraba un poco espantada.

-Quizá otro día. Para cuando terminemos de comer solo nos quedará tiempo para una pequeña vuelta antes de tomar el tren.

-Jooooo.

Efectivamente, no les quedó mucho tiempo. Suficiente para comprar un helado gigante en la pequeña sucursal sevillana de La Floriana y comérselo mientras paseaban por aquel entorno abigarrado. Se cruzaron con una bruja anciana, casi totalmente desdentada, que estaba hablando por un teléfono móvil mientras se apoyaba con la otra mano en un andador del que colgaba una bolsa con unas paletas de playa. Y con un brujo que llevaba el pelo medio quemado. Y con unos niños vestidos con unos trajes que parecían grandes bolas de colores…

- Se dice, desde tiempos remotos, que en las Hispanias hay gentes muy extrañas.- Murmuró Cecilia sonriente ante la cara de asombro de Sunana cuando vio a los niños que parecían burbujas gigantescas. Era un viejo dicho del mundo mágico, alusivo en realidad a los variopintos tipos de muggles que a lo largo de la Historia habían pasado por allí, pero servía. Susana tragó saliva y dijo que lo del libro de Mencía le había infundido algo de ánimo, con lo que consiguió ganarse una amplia sonrisa de la niña que además se desasió de la mano de su padre y se puso a hacerle muchas preguntas sobre aquellos Chiripitifláuticos de su infancia.

-¿Qué es eso de las clepsidras mágicas, Ceci? – Alberto aprovechó para preguntar en un susurro, recordando el curioso objeto que Marco Antonio Silvano había mostrado con mucho interés a su mujer cuando habían visitado el establecimiento de los fabricantes de varitas.

-En realidad son giratiempos.

-Bien. Y ¿qué son los giratiempos?

-No se si explicártelo, no vaya a ser que escandalices a los padres de Clara a las primeras de cambio…

-Mujer, no seas bruja...

-Ja, ja, ja.- Contestó Cecilia con sarcasmo. Alberto no prodigaba ese tipo de bromitas porque sabía que, en el fondo, ella no terminaba de verles la gracia. Al fin y al cabo, la condición brujil no hacía a nadie mejor o peor persona, por lo que ella no terminaba de comprender esa mala fama acrisolada con el correr de los siglos entre los muggles. Como tampoco podía comprender que generalmente se considerara a las hadas unas criaturas benéficas, cuando en realidad eran tontas, enredadoras y según su experiencia personal bastante bien dotadas de considerable mala leche. Pero en vez de protestar dedicó a Alberto una mirada perdonavidas y pasó a explicar. Al fin y al cabo, era su marido. Y como lo quería mucho sabía que, en el fondo muy profundo, Alberto sólo quería pincharla un poquitín, pero sin ánimo de fastidiarla demasiado. Y también sabía que, por muchos años que llevaran juntos, su conocimiento del mundo mágico nunca sería como el de ella, como les pasaba a los padres de Clara.

-Un giratiempo, como su nombre indica, permite retroceder en el tiempo.

-¡Viajar en el tiempo!

-No exactamente. Retroceder y volver a vivir. No se puede viajar al futuro. Y además, en teoría, existe un límite en el viaje al pasado, que no es otro que el nacimiento del que opera el giratiempo. Pero es un límite teórico. Nadie, que se sepa, ha conseguido un giratiempo capaz de ir hacia atrás más allá de unas cinco o seis horas.

-¡Digno entonces de la mejor aventura de los Rechiceros. ¿Sabes que uno de los libros menciona en el título algo de giratiempos?

-No, no he tenido ocasión de repasar los títulos de la colección, aunque si a nuestra hija le gustan tanto seguramente acabaremos por tenerlos por casa…

-Seguramente. Me ha parecido que no dan muchos sobresaltos. Tal vez yo mismo los lea. ¿Y si me vuelvo friki fan de los Rechiceros?

-Con una de casi once en casa, creo que ya me basta.

-Pero si lo hiciera… ¿qué te parecería?

-Creo que gritaría eso… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, si! ¡Chiripitifláutico! ¡A ver si venían en mi auxilio!

-¿Para protegerte de ellos mismos o de sus propios libros?

-¿Quién sabe? Ya sabes que en materia de hechicería, las apariencias engañan.

-No exageres, Ceci.

-No exagero. Hoy has aprendido mucho. Y también los padres de Clara. Con algún que otro sobresalto añadido, pero creo que ha sido instructivo y provechoso…

-Si lo dices por el berrido de la librería, te confirmo que ha sido destripa tímpanos y eriza pelos.

-Sabes que lo digo por algo mas que por el berrido del libro.

Entraban ya en la versión mágica de la estación de Santa Justa. O tal vez era solamente un andén embrujado, como pasaba en Londres. Si veían a Fer, Alberto se lo preguntaría. Pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas que decir.

- Ceci, me siguen sorprendiendo las cosas que se pueden hacer con la magia. Y supongo que me sorprenderé mientras viva. Pero se que tu nunca me muestras una apariencia de ti misma, por muy bruja que seas, sino la Cecilia real, la que hay debajo. La que amo...

Y diciendo aquello estrechó a una emocionada Cecilia contra si, aunque a ella aparentemente no se le notara mucho la emoción. Lo que no sabía Alberto era que con aquel gesto había insuflado algo positivo en los padres de Clara, porque sintieron vívidamente que entre ambas realidades cabían puentes tendidos por el amor.

-Chiripitifláutico.- Murmuró Susana. Había fundadas esperanzas de que aquella realidad tan extraña no abdujera para siempre a su hija.


	38. Remakes

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**REMAKES**

**(El Futurible – Parte I)**

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁAAAAAA! – Bramó Mencía mientras marchaba por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

-¡No chilles!- Contestó su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo Alberto, donde llevaba diez largos minutos apremiando al niño para que terminara de vestirse de una vez para irse a la escuela de Magia. En otros tiempos Cecilia habría añadido "que no estoy sorda", pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, se guardó muy mucho de decir tal cosa a la segunda de sus cuatro hijos.- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras intentaba que su hijo se quedara quieto para meterle los faldones de la camisa por dentro de los pantalones.

-¡Necesito una bola!

-¿Una bola? ¿Cómo que una bola?

-Una pelota o una canica, algo esférico pequeño…

-Y ¿para qué necesitas una pelota?

-Para la clase de Adivinación.

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. Iba a indagar más sobre el asunto de la pelota y la Adivinación cuando su hija mayor apareció detrás de su hermana.

-Nos han dicho que llevemos una pelotita o algo similar porque viene un conferenciante que hará una demostración… - Explicó Isabel mientras mostraba a su madre una pelota pequeña de goma de esas que saltan un montón. La mitad era azul y la otra mitad, transparente, revelaba una rana naranja de plástico en su interior.

-¡Eh! ¡Esa pelota es mía! – Chilló Alberto lanzándose a recuperar su bola. Pero su hermana fue más rápida y levantó el brazo. El niño empezó a dar saltitos intentando alcanzar la mano de Isabel sacándose de paso toda la camisa laboriosamente remetida por su madre, la cual procedió inmediatamente a reñirle. Por lo demás, sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Isabel era tan alta que su hermano, por mucho salto que diera, no tendría la más mínima expectativa salvo si se subía en un taburete.

- ¿Por qué no coges una pelota de esas de goma, como la que tiene Isabel? Hay muchas por casa… - Replicó Cecilia a Mencía, enfadada, mientras volvía a sujetar a su hijo para repetir la _Operación Camisa_.

-Habrá muchas, mamá. Pero no encuentro ninguna.

-Eso es que no has buscado bien. Seguro que en el baúl de los juguetes de tu hermano…

-¡No! ¡Que me van a dejar sin pelotas! – Exclamó el niño mientras su madre abría la tapa de madera y rebuscaba en su interior al tiempo que tanto ella como sus hijas mayores contenían una media sonrisa, las tres cómplices de un silencio total respecto al juego de palabras que el niño, involuntariamente, había pronunciado.

-Tienes muchas, Alberto, y la verdad, librarnos de algunas es algo que no lamentaría en absoluto… -Añadió Cecilia intentando recuperar la compostura que se presupone a una madre de familia responsable.- ¡Vaya, qué fastidio!… no veo ninguna pelotita… - Exclamó Cecilia tras revisar el contenido dos veces.- Y eso que creo recordar que aquí metí yo anteayer dos por lo menos…- Cecilia se levantó fastidiada y con un tirón en la espalda que le hizo mudar la expresión del rostro, aunque no quiso quejarse delante de sus hijos.

-Bola de Beto… - Canturreó entonces una vocecilla procedente de bastantes centímetros por debajo de su cintura. Cecilia bajó la vista procurando no mover el cuello y la clavó en la menor de sus cuatro retoños mientras Isabel, la mayor, se agachaba y se colocaba a la altura de su hermanita de dos años.

-A ver, Cristina, ¿No habrás hecho desaparecer las…? – La chica hizo una pausa para contener la risita.- ¿…las pelotas de Alberto?

-No, no, no…- Negó la pequeñita moviendo la cabeza a izquierda y derecha con energía.- Bola para _Menía_ ahí – Y señaló con su dedito una esquina en la que reposaba una esfera de plástico transparente que había contenido un juguetito de esos que se sacan de una máquina. Mencía suspiró y fue a cogerla.

-En fin, si no hay nada mejor…

-Venga, que se hace tarde.- Apremió su madre.- Y si querías otra cosa, no haber esperado al último minuto…

Los tres mayores salieron en tromba seguidos por su madre y por su hermana menor. Sin que se dieran cuenta, la niña se detuvo en la puerta, se giró y mirando hacia el baúl de juguetes de su hermano dio dos palmas con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¡Cristinaaaa! – Llamó la voz potente de Alberto desde la entrada.- ¡Ven a despedirnos, que nos vamooooos!

-¡Ya voyyyyyyy! – Respondió su hermana sonriendo y echando a correr. Si alguno de ellos hubiera regresado a la habitación del pequeño Alberto y mirado de nuevo dentro del baúl, habría encontrado por lo menos media docena de aquellas pelotitas de goma que botaban terriblemente al lanzarlas con fuerza contra el suelo.

Los niños se despidieron ruidosamente de su madre y su hermana menor, aunque antes de meterse en el ascensor, Isabel se detuvo para preguntarle en voz baja si se encontraba bien.

-Me ha dado un tirón y se me está poniendo el cuello rígido, pero no te preocupes, que ahora me tomaré una poción con relajante muscular.- Cecilia besó la mejilla de su primogénita mientras la guiaba hacia el ascensor.- Portaos bien.

Cecilia suspiró cuando cerró la puerta y se encaminó con premura por su poción. Su maltrecha espalda le había proporcionado un espléndido verano. Al parecer, con el otoño no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Un rato después, los alumnos de entre once y catorce años del _Magisterium de Magia de Madrid_ entraban desordenada y ruidosamente en el salón de conferencias. Un adivino argentino, al parecer toda una eminencia, iba a darles una charla. Isabel y Mencía, junto con sus amigas Lola y Alicia se aposentaron en una fila, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, donde disfrutaban de una buena perspectiva si querían atender y quedaban bastante tapadas si, por el contrario, preferían cotillear de cualquier otra cosa. Al poco de estar sentadas notaron los cuchicheos y risotadas que venían de la parte trasera. Las niñas se volvieron. Se trataba de un grupo de chicos.

-Ahí está Pablo.- Murmuró Mencía. Isabel detuvo la vista en su amigo, que no tardó en cruzar la mirada con ellas. Durante un instante parecía que se iba a sonrojar, pero inmediatamente volvió a la cháchara y a las risotadas con sus colegas.

-¿De qué están hablando, que se ríen tanto? – Preguntó Lola de repente, con cara de disgusto.

-De tías, de fútbol o de quidditch.- Soltó Alicia dándose la vuelta con desdén.

-¿Queréis que lo averigüemos? – Intervino Mencía alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Alicia, la curiosidad reavivada.

-Con esto.- Y Mencía extrajo de la mochila una especie de cuerdecita rosada.

-Y eso ¿qué es? – Volvió a preguntar Alicia.

-Un sistema de escuchas mágicas.- Contestó Isabel mientras Mencía, sonriente y un poco colorada, desplegaba un extremo y lo hacía deslizarse mágicamente por debajo de los asientos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos. Cuando la cuerdecita estuvo debidamente situada, se colocó el extremo en el oído bueno.

-Tienen una revista de esas para tíos.- Murmuró al cabo de medio minuto mientras se quitaba el extremo de la cuerdecita con desdén.- ¿Alguien quiere escuchar?- Isabel negó con la mano mientras Alicia ponía cara de disgusto y reprobación.

-¡Qué salidos! Anda, trae, aunque no se para qué voy a molestarme, si siempre es lo mismo…

Y las otras se rieron mientras Lola, la guardiana de las buenas costumbres morales brujiles, al menos de boquilla, escuchaba atentamente haciendo aspavientos pero sin soltar el invento. Hasta que la Directora les mandó callar y tuvo que esconder a toda prisa el artilugio mientras la bruja procedía a presentar al conferenciante, un hombre alto, con el cabello largo, medio canoso y rizado vestido de una estudiada manera casual. Ariel Meler, más conocido como Ari Meler, no solamente era un adivino de talento, también era todo un _showman_, y eso se notaba en sus cuidadas charlas. Para la ocasión, y puesto que su auditorio era muy joven, decidió hablar de la quiromancia, algo que siempre tenía éxito entre adolescentes porque en parte tocaba las cuestiones amorosas que tanto les quitaban el sueño.

-La adivinación.- Empezó Ari Meler.- no es una magia exacta. El futuro se decide un segundo antes de ocurrir… pero _podés_ ver tendencias, posibilidades, probabilidades…

-¡Qué boludo! – Murmuró Lola por lo bajo desencadenando risitas entre sus amigas.

-Pues a mi, como no me pongan traducción simultánea, creo que me voy a enterar de poco… - Añadió Alicia. Su comentario fue seguido de otra tanda de risitas. Y es que Ari Meler hablaba con fuerte acento porteño.

- _Podés_ mirar la palma de la mano y os revelará mucho de la vida interior de la persona…- Y el conferenciante proyectó dos palmas en la pantalla que había al fondo del salón de conferencias. -Ahí _tenés_ la línea de la vida. Puede ser corta o larga…

Las chicas miraron sus palmas. Alicia abrió la boca para comentar que debía estar a punto de cascar cuando el señor Meler, después de una pausa muy teatral, volvió a hablar.

-Pero ¡Cuidado! Eso no quiere decir que se vaya a vivir más o menos, necesariamente. Es sólo una tendencia…

Isabel miraba la suya que llegaba hasta la muñeca y casi se daba la vuelta cuando el adivino apareció a la altura de la fila en la que estaban sentadas sobresaltándola.

-Conocí a un brujo que, confiado en su larga línea de la vida, se dedicó a los deportes mágicos de riesgo y falleció joven practicando la escoba-parapente…- Expuso el señor Meler dedicándole una mueca misteriosa.

- Aquí _tenés_ el monte de Venus, que habla de la capacidad afectiva del propietario… cuanto más abultado, refleja más necesidad de compartir afecto… - Continuó diciendo el mago.

-Pues yo debo estar incapacitada para eso, porque el mío es casi plano.- Murmuró Lola mirando fijamente su palma.

-Es la otra mano la que tienes que mirar.- Contestó Mencía mirando de reojo hacia detrás.- Los chicos están hablando de otro tipo de abultamientos y capacidades, me temo…

-¡Ah! – Lola, aparentando sentirse ajena al comentario, levantó la vista y comprobó que el señor Meler estaba señalando con la varita la palma que ella no estaba observando.- Pues tampoco te creas que la cosa está mucho mejor si miro la otra…

-Si estas dos se cruzan _tenés_ la capacidad y necesidad de compartir la vida…-Seguía exponiendo el brujo. Isabel alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras los chicos soltaban otra risotada. Sus líneas se juntaban casi en el centro de la mano. Estaba mirando su palma tan absorta que llamó la atención de su hermana que se inclinó sobre su mano, curiosa.

-¡Jobar, Babe! ¡Si parece que te vas a casar incluso antes que mamá!

-¡Esto es una gilipollez! – Contestó Isabel alzando la cabeza. Ella había tomado la firme resolución de no comprometerse, ni mucho menos tener niños, que ya se daba cuenta de lo que batallaban sus padres a diario. Aunque, bien era verdad, había matizado un poquito sus firmes convicciones a raíz de algunas cosas ocurridas el pasado mes de agosto en Santander, y no descartaba algún escarceo amoroso cuando fuera mayor, aunque nada más serio, faltaría mas.

-Mirando el exterior, donde nace el dedo meñique, _tenés_ las líneas que reflejan el instinto maternal…- Seguía el señor Meler…-o paternal, según se trate…

-¡Y hasta puede que tengas más niños que mamá! ¡Eh, chicas! ¡Mi hermana tiene mogollón de líneas de esas!- Exclamó Mencía divertida.

-¡A ver! ¡A veeeeer! ¡Halaaaaa!- Alicia se rió con ganas.

-¡Como se enteren los tíos te van a dedicar unas bromitas….!- Añadió Lola alzando una ceja mientras ponía una expresión como de quién sabe muy bien de qué habla.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Isabel temiendo imaginar a qué se refería.

-Pues porque ya sabes cómo se hacen los niños, y si vas a tener muchos, pues tendrás que practicar mucho…

Lola, Alicia y su propia hermana soltaron una risotada.

-¡Dejadme en paz, que sois peores que ellos! – Isabel cruzó los brazos, harta de la historieta de las manos. ¡Menos mal que ahora el adivino pasaba a proyectar unos pies, a ver si de una vez dejaban esos temitas!

-En los pies se reflejan numerosos aspectos relacionados con la salud…

-Y tanto, algunos huelen a muerto…- Murmuró uno de los chicos con voz lo suficientemente audible como para que las niñas lo escucharan. Todos contuvieron malamente las risitas.

Ari Meler, imperturbable, continuó hablando sobre los pies y algunas dolencias que podían interesar a los adolescentes, como el acné, el rubor o los cambios de humor, aunque como ya llevaba casi una hora de charla y el auditorio era muy joven, el nivel de atención había disminuido significativamente.

-Bueno, chicos, ahora ha llegado el momento que tanto ansiabais. Antes de despedirnos, vamos a conjurar los futuribles…

-¿Futuribles? – Mencía alzó las cejas.- ¿Para eso es lo de la bolita? – El profesor Meler, que la había escuchado, le dedicó una amable sonrisa y la señaló con el dedo.

-Esta jovencita no anda nada desencaminada.- Dijo el señor Meler.- Muy bien, muy perspicaz.- Y todas las miradas adolescentes se posaron en una ruborizada Mencía. – Ahora, colocad sobre la palma de la mano el objeto esférico que habéis traído…

-Sacamos las pelotas, vamos.- soltó un chaval.

-Pero no nos las va a tocar ¿No? – Comentó otro. Y todos los chicos se rieron con fuerza mientras las niñas les dedicaban miradas reprobadoras y asqueadas.

-Son unos brutos…- Murmuró Alicia.

-Unos completos bestias.- Apostilló Lola.- Ya habría que ver qué eran capaces de sacar de eso de lo que tanto presumen…

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, Lola? – Rafa Moleño, uno de los chicos, la había oído. Y al parecer quería insistir en el tema. Lola alzó una ceja antes de contestar.

-Mi tiempo vale mucho, chaval, como para andar perdiéndolo en _minucias_…

-¡Qué mas quisieras! ¡No creo que haya tío que quiera salir contigo!

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡Que no me dejáis oír! – Exclamó Mencía dándose la vuelta.

-Eso es porque estás sorda.

Aquello superó el nivel aceptable de tolerancia de Isabel, que se giró a una velocidad que ni ella misma se conocía. Dedicó a Moleño una de sus miradas mas frías y aceradas mientras, sin saber bien cómo, le apuntaba con la varita.

-No se te ocurra meterte con mi hermana.

-¡Qué miedo!

-Retíralo.

-No me da la gana.- Y con aquellas, Isabel se dio perfecta cuenta de que Moleño invocaba algo, algo no verbal. Isabel, casi instintivamente, conjuró silenciosamente un escudo que amortiguó el impacto. Pero no pudo evitar que la bola de plástico de Mencía saliera disparada y acabara estrellada y rota contra la pared.

-Nada, no pasa nada.- Intervino Meler dedicando una sonrisa a Mencía para a continuación mirar muy serio a Moleño que también se llevó una mirada amenazadora por parte de la directora.- _Podés_ compartir con tu hermana. _Sos_ vos ¿No?

Isabel asintió con la cabeza. El señor Meler extendió la mano e Isabel le puso la pelotita sobre la palma.

-Muy bien. _Tenés_ que saber que el futurible es, como su nombre indica, una posibilidad de futuro. _Podés_ cambiar el futuro porque no es algo cerrado… la mayoría serán futuribles a corto plazo, y espero que aprendáis algo de lo que veáis. Y ahora, vais a imitar lo que voy a hacer con esta pelotita…

Y así, el propio Meler conjuró un futurible sobre la pelotita de las hermanas Fernández de Lama. Cuando terminó, se la devolvió a Isabel con un guiño.

-_Tenés_ mas de uno, realmente, en la pelotita. Creo que me salió especial…

Las dos se miraron pero ninguna dijo nada. La mayor la guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo del pantalón y ambas procuraron concentrarse en las demás lecciones. Realmente, se olvidaron del futurible hasta la noche, cuando ambas se iban a meter en la cama.

-¡El futurible, Babe!- Exclamó Mencía nerviosa con el pijama a medio poner.

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Ahora es un momento estupendo para verlo! ¿No crees?

-Vale. Voy a sacarlo. Mejor cerramos la puerta…

Babe y Mencía colocaron la pelotita con cuidado sobre la cama de la primera y conjuraron el hechizo tal y como había explicado el señor Meler. En realidad, era una cosa sencilla que requería un par de toques de varita y unas vueltas con la mano. Cuando terminaron, la rana de plástico parecía moverse, como si avanzara a saltitos, hasta sumergirse en una especie de lago azul imposible. Fue entonces cuando la habitación se llenó de una luz azul y la escena comenzó a cobrar forma ante ellas, como si de un _Imax_ casero se tratara…

… _**Otoño de 2025**_

La casa, de estructura antigua de mampostería, había sido rehabilitada recientemente de forma moderna y minuciosa. La pared que daba al acantilado había sido sustituida en la planta baja por enormes cristaleras y el jardín que rodeaba el otro lado estaba muy cuidado y tenía una piscina con una mampara para cubrirla en invierno. Aunque era de noche y la tormenta arreciaba, no todas las persianas estaban echadas y una luz brillante se veía en una de las habitaciones perfilando en negro las siluetas de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que, de pie, se estrechaban y se besaban despacio, cuidadosamente, preludio inequívoco de una hermosa noche de amor. En realidad, nadie podía verlos salvo que estuviera sobre una barca en el mar. Y no era día para salir a la mar, precisamente. El viento arreciaba y llovía con furia, pero la pareja parecía impasible a la galerna que estremecía tanto la mar como la tierra firme, pendientes tan solo el uno del otro. El timbre de la puerta interrumpió los arrumacos y el hombre, un individuo alto de pelo abundante y oscuro y anchos hombros, se dirigió presto a abrir. En la puerta aguardaba ansioso otro hombre vestido con un impermeable largo de color amarillo y botas de goma.

-Perdone que les moleste a estas horas, pero el Pepu ha tenido un accidente con los aparejos… ya sabemos que la doctora no está de servicio, pero la tormenta es demasiado fuerte para coger el coche y llevarlo a Cabezón…

-Pase y espere un momento, que la aviso.- Contestó el hombre amablemente. La luz de las lámparas de la casa reveló que iba vestido con vaqueros y un jersey marinero azul oscuro con rayas rojas. Tenía los ojos increíblemente azules y una sonrisa perfectamente alineada que transmitía seguridad. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Pronto regresó con la mujer que, con cara de preocupación, descolgó un anorak del perchero junto a la puerta, tomó un paraguas de un paragüero y una mochila negra del interior de un armario ropero del vestíbulo atestado de chubasqueros. Cuando miró fijamente al pescador, Babe y Mencía abrieron la boca asombradas.

-Estoy lista. Cuando quiera…- Dijo la mujer con voz ansiosa. El marinero asintió y juntos salieron bien pertrechados para la lluvia que caía y apresurando el paso por el sendero que llevaba hacia el pueblo. Avanzaron en medio de la tormenta por las calles empinadas hasta llegar a una casa cerca del puerto. El marinero golpeó tres veces y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre muy parecido al anterior, aunque mayor.

-Pase por aquí, doctora.- Dijo el hombre. Y la guió hasta un cuarto en el que, sobre una cama, otro hombre joven, también muy parecido a los otros dos, se apretaba la pierna con fuerza. La doctora dejó la mochila sobre una silla y se agachó para examinar la herida.

-Un aparejo grande…- Murmuró mientras extraía instrumental de la mochila. – Va a doler un poco…

-Aguantaré.

La doctora limpió la herida, extrajo cuidadosamente un anzuelo de un tamaño que ni Isabel ni Mencía tenían idea de que existía, y si les hubieran preguntado hubieran dicho que servía por lo menos para un tiburón de buen tamaño. Después volvió a limpiar y terminó cosiendo y tapando la herida mientras el hombre aguantaba estoicamente con los labios apretados.

-Mañana sin falta tienes que ir al hospital, a Cabezón, para una cura…- Murmuró.- Han hecho bien en llamarme, sin duda se habría infectado si no lo limpiamos, y es mal día para viajar. Te daré antibiótico y un calmante para la noche…

-Gracias, doctora…

-No hay de qué.

-¿Quiere cenar?- Interrumpió una voz femenina mientras la doctora metía sus cosas en la mochila.

-Ya he cenado, pero me vendría bien un café caliente.

Mientras la madre del pescador se perdía camino de la cocina, la abuela, una mujer de edad indefinible pero sin duda elevada, se acercó a la doctora.

-En mis casi noventa y cinco años, no creí que volvería a ver a otra.

-¿Perdón?

-Usted. Usted es una de ellas. La he reconocido enseguida. Tienen, no se, tienen una forma de hacer las cosas que las delata… así que todavía existen… mi abuela me contaba muchas historias. Que las había buenas y malas, y que las buenas atendían los partos y a los niños pequeños…que curaban a las vacas y los caballos y predecían el tiempo…solamente una vez ví una, cuando era muy niña…

La doctora se limitó a mirar fijamente a la anciana sin decir nada. Ella sonrió y continuó hablando.

-¿Por qué no hace usted como las demás?

-¿Qué es lo que hacen las demás?

-Dicen que lo mismo que sus antepasadas, pero ocultas... ya sabe, magia…

La doctora alzó una ceja y suspiró.

-En realidad, hago lo que hacían mis antepasadas, aunque en versión moderna. Atiendo a los enfermos y procuro curarlos.

La anciana la miró con escepticismo y algo de frustración. La doctora entonces sonrió y sus ojos grises, que cuando estaban fijos en la herida parecían trozos de frío acero, se volvieron cálidos.

-Pero le contaré un secreto. Guardo una escoba en mi armario ropero. Y una varita. Y hasta un caldero. Y le aseguro que en caso de necesidad sería bien capaz de utilizarlos.

La anciana le apretó el brazo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces llegó su nuera con el café y aquella conversación terminó. Una hora mas tarde, la doctora entraba por la puerta de su casa.

-Ya estoy de vuelta. Han hecho bien en llamarme porque no está la noche para coger el coche, y tampoco hubiera sido buena idea esperar hasta mañana.

- Me alegro de que hayas podido ser útil.- Dijo el hombre mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia? – Preguntó ella mientras devolvía la mochila al armario ropero, en cuyo fondo, efectivamente, se podía distinguir un palo largo de madera.

-Repasar los planos del edificio que vamos a construir en Santander… Pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana… ¿Retomamos lo que tu y yo estábamos haciendo?

-Me parece bien… hoy es un día propicio ¿sabes?

El arquitecto sonrió y la tomó de la mano echando a andar hacia el dormitorio.

-Estupendo.- Murmuró a mitad de la escalera.- Entonces nos esmeraremos y seguro que sale un bebé precioso…

En esos momentos Mencía miraba fijamente a su hermana, que con la boca abierta contemplaba la escena que las envolvía proyectada en toda la habitación como si fuera un tridimensional. Iba a decir algo pero Isabel la agarró por el brazo y apretó. La atención de Mencía se desvió hacia la nueva imagen y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Llovía. Llovía muchísimo, aunque ahora el entorno era urbano. Una ciudad. Una ciudad que Mencía no reconoció. Un hombre joven subía las escaleras, de dos en dos, hasta el último piso de un edificio antiguo. Llevaba las ropas caladas, el pelo, largo y rubio, chorreando, y al hombro una mochila caqui enorme. Las dos lo reconocieron al punto. Aunque fuera mas alto, aunque el rostro se cubriera de una barba rubicunda crecida de varios días, aunque ya no tuviera la patosería adolescente ni llevara los piercings, era imposible confundirse. Era Pablo.

El joven pulsó el timbre con resolución cuando llegó al descansillo del último piso. Todavía jadeaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una mujer. Era casi tan alta como la anterior, aunque más delgada. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro muy largo, suelto, y le caía por la espalda haciendo ondas, y los ojos de un castaño claro casi verdoso. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar al recién llegado que soltó la mochila para estrecharla entre los suyos.

-¡Pablo! – Exclamó la mujer mientras se fundían en un tierno abrazo. El la levantó del suelo y la hizo dar una vuelta antes de besarla en los labios.

-Estás empapado.

-Es que está lloviendo.

-Pasa dentro.

-Es justo lo que estaba esperando que dijeras.

El recién llegado dejó a la chica en el suelo, tomó la mochila, la enlazó por la cintura y juntos entraron sonrientes en el piso. Era un piso pequeño, pero tenía techos altos y grandes ventanales. En una esquina había una enorme mesa de trabajo de las que usaban los ingenieros mágicos.

-Ven.- Dijo ella tirando de su brazo.- No puedes seguir así de mojado.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Al cuarto de baño. Vas a estrenar mi nueva instalación.- Y con una sonrisa en los labios lo hizo pasar tras una puerta pintada de un blanco inmaculado.

-¡Un jacuzzi! ¿Cómo lo has metido aquí? – Exclamó él sorprendido paseando la vista por el minúsculo baño.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió probar a ver si era capaz… después de esto creo que soy realmente buena.- Dijo ella alzando una ceja. Y elevando la varita hizo que los grifos se abrieran solos y comenzaran a llenar el baño con un agua templada y burbujeante. -Ahora quiero que te quites esa ropa mojada y te metas dentro. ¿O esperas que te la quite yo?

-Yo solito soy capaz.

-Vale. Aunque no se si eso me alegra.

-Pero me dejarás intimidad ¿No?

La chica alzó otra vez una ceja y cruzó los brazos, pensativa.

-Está bien. Pero por poco. Me tienes que contar muchas cosas.

-Pues no hay mucho que contar. Que ha terminado mi beca de herbólogo en el Amazonas y ya estoy de vuelta para quedarme junto a una bruja que me tiene sorbido el seso…

-Te esperábamos dentro de un mes.

-He tenido suerte con los trasladores y los vuelos.- Dijo él desabotonándose la camisa.- Me han servido para darte una sorpresa. ¿Contenta?

-Muy contenta. En premio, te daré lo que me pidas.- Dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

-Te agradecería algo de beber…

-¡Eso es para que te deje solo mientras te quitas la ropa!

-Claro. Voy a quitarme los pantalones y meterme en el baño jabonoso ese que has conjurado.

-¿Y si no quiero irme?

-Por favor. De verdad que tengo mucha sed.- La mirada de él era tan elocuente que ella no insistió. Sonrió y dio media vuelta camino del salón.

-¿Alcohólico o sin alcohol? – Se la escuchó gritar acompañada de un ruido como de hielos golpeando el cristal de un vaso.

-¡Sin alcohol! – Contestó él. - ¡Y que no esté muy dulce!

Al cabo de medio minuto la chica entró en el baño con una bandeja con dos vasos y unos cuencos con cosas de picar que dejó en una repisa que también era parte del jacuzzi. El chico ya estaba metido en el agua y dejaba flotar los pies.

-Hmmmmm, esto es delicioso. Tuviste una buena ocurrencia.

-Pues fue de repente, como te he dicho. Me pregunté si sería capaz de hacerlo entrar ahí, una especie de reto para las tardes lluviosas como ésta…

-Eres un genio de la ingeniería mágica… ¡¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a meter ahí, contigo.

La chica se había quitado la camiseta y ahora la emprendía con los pantalones a toda prisa. Pronto estuvo en ropa interior frente al él. Más lentamente, se desprendió del sujetador. En ese momento Mencía no pudo evitar gritar. Y volvió a hacerlo cuando a continuación las bragas cayeron al suelo, junto a la prenda anterior. En el instante siguiente estaba dentro del jacuzzi, junto a Pablo, y se disponía a besarlo. Para entonces Mencía estaba tensísima y muda de la impresión.

-Sabes… he traído un líquido que preparan los brujos aimaras para las dolencias del oído que tal vez…

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación seguidos de la voz del padre de las niñas, distrayéndolas del futurible.

-¡Chicas! ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Todo bien, papá! – Contestó Isabel con un aplomo que ignoraba que poseía.

-He oído un grito…

-He sido yo, que me he golpeado con un cajón. Ya sabes que estoy hecha un pato. Pero no me he hecho nada.

-Vale. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Los pasos del padre se perdieron por el pasillo camino de la cocina e Isabel se preguntó si iría por alguna infusión para su madre. Acababa de recordar que no la había visto girar la cabeza hacia la derecha en todo el día y se sintió avergonzada al no haber tenido la ocurrencia de preguntar siquiera cómo se encontraba del tirón. Respiró hondo y miró a Mencía. Su hermana estaba sentada en su cama, con la pelotita entre las manos. El efecto del futurible había desaparecido. Isabel se sentó junto a su hermana.

-¡Que desinhibida, Isabel! Ibas a acostarte con un hombre…- Murmuró Mencía sin quitar la vista de la bola.

-¿Desinhibida? ¡Era mi marido! ¡Tu te metías desnuda en un jacuzzi con Pablo Azcona! ¡A saber cómo acabaría eso!

Mencía no replicó. Un ligero tono rosado empezó a cubrir sus mejillas y entonces Isabel empezó a atar cabos.

-¿Te gusta Pablo?

Mencía asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estás colada por él?

-Me temo que sí.

-¡Qué dices! ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que me fue a visitar al hospital. Estuvimos charlando tan ricamente mientras tu hacías un problema gordísimo de tus funciones femeninas… Lo encontré verdaderamente majo y agradable… y me parece guapo. Ese pelo tan rubio y esos ojos tan oscuros… una combinación que me encanta…

-¡Ostras! ¡No tenía ni idea!

Durante otro pequeño rato, las hermanas fueron incapaces de decirse nada ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera pasarse la bolita.

-Tengo que confesarte una cosa.- Habló Mencía por fin.- Me alegré mucho cuando volviste del campamento y supe que no te habías hecho su novia…

-Pablo me cae bien, pero hoy por hoy no me gusta en ese sentido…

-Pues yo creo que a él si que le gustas…

-No se. Puede que estés equivocada y le gustes tú.

-Oh, no, no me hago ilusiones. Fue a verme por ti. Además, a Pablo, como a todos, le gustan las tetas. Y a mi todavía no me han salido ni tengo indicios de que ocurra pronto.

-Créeme, cuánto más tiempo te tarde, mejor. No es para envidiarlo.

-¿Sabes que casi todas las niñas de mi clase ya tienen la regla?

-¿Te vas a obsesionar con ello? Porque Mencía, parecería un _remake_ de tía Almudena y sus pesares adolescentes…

- No, que va. Todo lo contrario. El futurible ese es una inyección de moral. Antes pensaba que para cuando yo sea una mujer alguna ya habría pescado a Pablo. Ahora pienso que tengo posibilidades. ¿No dijo Meler que el futurible reflejaba una posibilidad?

-Si tu lo dices…- Isabel reflexionó sobre el carácter positivo de su hermana, que siempre tendía a ver la parte buena de todo.

- Y además, tenía un cuerpo que no estaba tan mal ¿No? – Continuó reflexionando Mencía.

-No, creo que estabas muy bien. Para quitar de la cabeza de un tío las revistas guarras esas.- Tras una breve pausa, Isabel decidió cambiar de tema. Algo había que le había llamado la atención.- No tenía ni idea de que querías ser ingeniera mágica.

-Yo tampoco.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada.

-Tampoco tenía ni idea de que tu no quieres una profesión mágica.

-Le he dado alguna vuelta en alguna ocasión... La medicina muggle me tienta.

-Ya… bueno, tal vez para cuando llegue el momento te pases a la Medimagia…

-Tal vez…

-¿No te resultaría raro pasarte la vida casi sin hacer magia?

-Mencía, a ti mamá te ha dejado hacerla durante todo el verano para que prepararas ese examen práctico de Transfiguraciones que suspendiste por la murmuriosis mandragorina. Pero te recuerdo que tanto Alberto como yo sufrimos la confiscación de las nuestras el mismo día que salimos del campamento mágico. Nos hemos pasado mas de un mes sin magia. Y he sobrevivido a ello tan ricamente.

-Ya,,, ¿Y el guaperas?

-¿El guaperas?

-El guaperas que era tu marido en el futurible. El arquitecto…

-¡Ah!, si… - Isabel desvió la vista intentando contener el rubor.- Ese era Sergio.

-¿Sergio? ¡Pero si te llega por la nariz! ¡Y dentro de quince años resulta que puede que esté como un queso!

Ahora era Isabel la que estaba muy, muy colorada. Había conocido a Sergio durante la parte del verano pasada en la casa de su abuela paterna, en Santander. Cuando su prima segunda Sandra se lo presentó, pensó que eran los catorce años masculinos peor aprovechados de la Historia. Sergio le llegaba por la nariz, como muy agudamente había señalado Mencía, era delgado y fibroso, no se había cortado el pelo en todo el verano luciendo su pelo castaño oscuro con las largas puntas descoloridas del sol y el mar, y llevaba brackets en los dientes que le producían un efecto silbante al hablar. Parecía más un nicho de doce que un chaval de catorce años. Pero tenía unos ojos claros preciosos. Sergio la enseñó a navegar en un barquito de vela por la bahía. Con él se rió cuando paseaban a Cristina por los jardines de Piquío y la gente los miraba con prevención, como si fueran unos padres adolescentes. Y al final del verano, justo antes de marcharse a Madrid, le pidió que volviera a Santander y para que se acordara de él le dio un dulce e inocente beso que revelaba claramente que era el primero. Y cuando ella preguntó si él se acordaría de ella, Sergio le dijo que todos los días, al mirar la bahía, porque el color del Cantábrico le recordaría a sus ojos. E Isabel se sintió la reina del mambo, la princesa del cuento hecho realidad, la chica más afortunada y feliz del planeta Tierra.

-Así que los constantes mensajitos de móvil son de Sergio…- Murmuró Mencía con cierto tonillo.

-Es un secreto, Mencía.

-Vale, vale. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Ni mucho menos a mamá.

-Ni mucho menos a ella. Hablando de _remakes, _seguramente te haría uno del discurso de la abuela cuando ella se hizo novia de papá. Ya sabes, que si era demasiado joven, que si papá era dos años mayor…

-Seguramente…

-Y hablando de papá y mamá… lamento que no los hayamos visto en el futurible… ¿Cómo estarán dentro de quince años?

-Algo mas mayores, pero poco más o menos como ahora…

-Juntos, espero.

-Mencía, tu sabes como yo que papá y mamá son el uno para el otro. Tendría que ocurrir una hecatombe de las gordas para que no siguieran juntos.

-Quiero decir que espero que ninguno falte…

-Mujer, tu eres la hermana optimista…

-Vale, tienes razón. ¿Y Alberto y Cristina?

-Pues Alberto tendrá… ¡veintidós tacos! Y Cristina diecisiete. Y yo tendré veintisiete… bueno, tal vez sea edad de sentar la cabeza y para entonces no me parezca una locura tener un niño… Cuando me he visto en el futurible me ha parecido tremendo…

Mencía sonrió divertida.

-¿Mas todavía que todo lo demás?

-Lo más tremendo de todo. Incluido tu baño provocador…

Las dos volvieron a reírse.

.

-¿Babe? ¿Tu te has fijado bien en la casaza esa que te había construido tu Sergio junto al mar?

-Era bonita…

-No te has fijado bien…

-¿En qué tenía que haberme fijado?

-Por ejemplo, en el armario ropero.

-¿El ropero de la entrada? Estaba lleno de abrigos…

-Si. No todos de la misma talla… obviamente no te diste cuenta de que había un par de chubasqueros pequeñitos, uno rosa y otro azul…

-¡No!

-¡Si! Médico rural, en un pueblo de Cantabria, casada con un arquitecto guapísimo, con dos niños y buscando el tercero… ¡Y luego vas diciendo que si tal, que si cual, que vas a viajar, a divertirte y que nunca sentarás la cabeza!

Isabel frunció el ceño pensativa.

-Bueno, tu misma has dicho que es una probabilidad. Puede no ocurrir. Y te aseguro que no tengo, por el momento, ninguna vocación de _remake_ de mamá…

-¡Quien sabe, Babe!- Mencía suspiró, dedicó una última mirada a la bolita antes de dejarla dentro de un cajón de la mesilla y se metió en la cama. Su hermana la imitó.

-¿Dónde crees que estaba mi casa? – Preguntó Mencía al poco de apagar la luz.

-No lo se. ¿Dónde te gustaría a ti?

-No se… pero la idea del jacuzzi no era mala…

-Sobre todo si incluía a Pablo dentro…

-Bueno, eso era un plus…

-Y menudo plus…

Siguieron hablando en voz baja durante un buen rato. No tenían sueño después de aquella experiencia mágica. Cuando por fin dejaron de hablar, ambas tardaron en dormirse, las dos sumidas en sus propias cavilaciones. El futurible era de un solo uso, de manera que ahora solamente les quedaba una pelotita de goma con una rana dentro que siempre les evocaría el recuerdo de algo que podría llegar a ocurrir … O tal vez no ocurriera nunca…

**xXxXxXx**

_Dedicado especialmente a Helio11, fan incondicional de Isabel (por cierto, que atendiendo a uno de tus comentarios muy pronto veremos a Cecilia adolescente en una clase de magia práctica que no sale como ella querría…)._

_Ari Meler está inspirado en un telequinético (si es que el palabro existe) que salía en la tele doblando cucharas y arreglando relojes en los 70 y 80._

_Ya se dice en un bonus anterior que Isabel coquetea con la idea de hacer una carrera muggle. En cuanto a Sergio, uno de estos días contaré lo que pasó durante el mes de agosto en Santander… _

_Pero ¡ojo!, el futurible no es una película del futuro, así que todo es posible. Pablo podría acabar con Isabel y Mencía podría dedicarse a la matemática pura… Lo que sí debéis recordar es que, como dijo Meler, le había salido "un poquito especial" (por eso esta historia aún no ha concluído)._

_Iré recuperando poco a poco el ritmo de actualizaciones (espero) según avance septiembre._

_Y sigo sin padecer alergia a los reviews, por si alguien tiene dudas._

_Bsos_

_Sorg_


	39. Males Primaverales

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**EFECTOS PRIMAVERALES**

_**Abril de 1994**_

-¡Callaos!

El profesor de latín intentaba poner orden en la clase sin ningún éxito. Todos los años, por aquellas fechas, se repetía la misma historia en el bachillerato, ya fuera por la primavera o por las hormonas adolescentes o por una perniciosa combinación de ambas. Había puesto un ejercicio para traducir en la pizarra, pero sus alumnos, lejos de concentrarse en la tarea, andaban de cháchara, cada vez más revueltos.

-¡Que os calléis de una vez! – Volvió a reñirlos sintiéndose tan enfadado que el límite de su paciencia se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Que fuera un hombre de nervios templados y de natural tranquilo y paciente no quería decir que no tuviera alguna vez una mala tarde, sobre todo si los adolescentes que tenía enfrente también la tenían.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Para mañana tenéis que traer traducidas las treinta primeras páginas del texto de Cicerón que os voy a indicar! – Explotó airado. El murmullo se fue acallando. Puede que fuera una especie de telepatía colectiva, pero todos los alumnos empezaron a prestarle atención. Aquello no era la cantinela que había venido repitiendo toda la tarde. Había dicho algo _nuevo_, y que sonaba muy mal.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó Inés a su amiga Cecilia que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Que piensa matarnos de aburrimiento traduciendo a Cicerón.- Murmuró Belén, sentada a su izquierda. Cecilia iba a añadir algo, pero se calló a tiempo porque el profesor volvía a hablar.

-¡Y atended bien! Aquel que no traiga la traducción no se podrá presentar al examen final de esta evaluación.

Un pandemónium de gritos y protestas siguió a la amenaza del profesor, porque todos sabían muy bien que prácticamente equivalía a un suspenso, por muy buenas notas que tuvieran en los controles parciales, y por tanto una autopista a los odiados exámenes globales de junio. El profesor esperó tres minutos a que los decibelios bajaran un poco para, muy serio, ratificar su amenaza.

-No me importa que tengáis deberes de otras asignaturas. Llevo toda la hora pidiendo silencio y no me habéis hecho caso, así que ahora os toca trabajar en casa, a ver si así aprendéis la lección.

Empezaron a protestar de nuevo, pero el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase fue determinante para que el profesor recogiera sus papeles y libros rápidamente y saliera del aula haciendo caso omiso de las quejas, tanto individuales como colectivas. Los alumnos siguieron protestando durante el cambio de clase, sin encontrar consuelo siquiera en que tan solo quedaba una hora más para terminar la jornada lectiva y marcharse del colegio. Inés guardaba los folios en la carpeta en el separador correspondiente a la asignatura con bastante hastío escuchando a Belén elucubrar que tal vez fuera una exageración y que al día siguiente lo habría olvidado. Las dos se callaron de golpe cuando Cecilia empezó a protestar.

-¡Qué pasada! ¡Si esto es un coñazo!

Inés giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su mejor amiga y desde hacía más de un año novia de su hermano mayor. A Cecilia le encantaba el latín, y sin duda era la mejor alumna del curso. Debía ser tremendo si hasta ella se quejaba.

-¿Es mucho lo que ha mandado? –Preguntó temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

-¡Para tirarse toda la tarde con el latín del demonio! – Exclamó Cecilia enfadada.

Inés bajó la vista para comprobar por sí misma lo que Cecilia estaba diciendo, todavía un poco desconcertada por aquella salida de su híper controlada amiga que tenía fama merecida en el colegio de ser una tía guapa pero fría como el hielo de un glaciar antártico.

-¡Joder! – Fue lo único que fue capaz de exclamar medio segundo después.

¡Mierda!, pensaba Cecilia mientras guardaba sus cosas con un cabreo monumental, ¡con la de deberes que ella tenía! Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a Inés, por muy buenas amigas que fueran y por muy enamorada que estuviera de su hermano mayor. No al menos de momento. Aquel día, que era jueves, Cecilia lo había reservado para estudiar una compleja poción cuya elaboración le estaba costando lo indecible, pero si ahora tenía que dedicarse al latín, por mucho que le gustara, la magia tendría que pasar al viernes por la tarde. Y Cecilia sabía de sobra que dejar para el viernes otra cosa de magia que no fuera repasar era mala idea. Pero no tenía alternativa, la prioridad se la llevaba el latín de las narices, y con la poción ya vería qué hacía, tal vez recurrir a su padre.

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No terminaré en toda la tarde! – Exclamó Inés desesperada.

-Podríamos repartírnoslo.- Belén metió baza.- Cada una hace un tercio y mañana lo ponemos en común.

-Pues no es mala idea. ¿Tu que piensas, Ceci?

Cecilia apreciaba a Belén, pero no la consideraba muy de fiar a la hora de encargarle trabajos de clase de latín. Durante unos instantes sopesó la situación. Al fin y al cabo, el profesor no había mencionado nada sobre la calidad de la traducción, solamente que estuviera hecha. Repartirse el trabajo le permitiría tener un poquito de tiempo para su magia, y ese pensamiento fue lo que la decidió.

-A mi me parece bien.

Y así, Belén se llevó las páginas finales, Cecilia las primeras e Inés las que iban en medio. Al terminar la última clase del día, que era de Historia, Belén se entretuvo hablando con unas y otras y acabó haciéndoles señas para que se marcharan sin ella. Mientras Cecilia e Inés caminaban por la calle con sus mochilas al hombro se les ocurrió que tal vez podían hacer su parte juntas.

-Te vienes a casa y lo hacemos entre las dos. Luego te puede acompañar Alberto… - Añadió Inés mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice. Desde el momento en que supo que su hermano y su mejor amiga eran novios, Inés adoptó una postura de apoyo total a la pareja, y eso que desconocía el secreto que Cecilia guardaba en el armario de las escobas de su casa. Siempre encontraba el modo y manera de escurrirse para dejarles un poquito solos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, y eso Cecilia lo agradecía mucho, sobre todo ahora que Alberto iba a la Universidad y no se veían todos los días, como había ocurrido mientras él estaba también en el colegio. La chica sonrió animada. Mira por donde, el castigo tenía su parte buena.

Alberto asomó por la puerta de su cuarto en cuanto las escuchó hablar por la casa, capaz de reconocer la voz de Cecilia incluso debajo mismo de las cataratas del Niágara, y una sonrisa emocionada iluminó su cara cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, tenía allí mismo y sin habérselo esperado a la mujer que ya consideraba como sin lugar a dudas la de su vida.

-Tenemos muchísimo que hacer, Alberto.- Explicó Cecilia con gesto preocupado.- El de latín se ha pasado varios pueblos con los deberes… así que vamos a trabajar juntas a ver si podemos terminar en un tiempo decente, y además tendría que llamar por teléfono a casa, para que sepan dónde estoy y que llegaré dentro de dos o tres horas…

Alberto, diligente, le trajo el inalámbrico y aguardó junto a ella acariciándole suavemente el brazo mientras hablaba con su hermana, que fue la que tomó el recado. Cuando Cecilia colgó sólo se permitió un rapidísimo beso en la mejilla de su novio antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse con Inés.

-¡Ceci! – Exclamó él antes de que la puerta del cuarto de su hermana se cerrara en sus narices.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te marches sin decirme nada.

-¿Cómo podría? – Cecilia dedicó a Alberto una dulce mirada que duró un segundo para volver al gesto preocupado.- Pero ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento.- Murmuró Alberto hablando para sí mientras volvía a sus lecciones. En esos momentos estaba estudiando álgebra, una asignatura que le gustaba muchísimo. De hecho, a Alberto le gustaban tanto las matemáticas que había dudado sobre si hacerse matemático o ingeniero informático, que era por lo que finalmente había optado. Pero por mucho que le gustaran, fascinaran y además se le dieran bien, estaban a años luz de lo que le gustaba, le fascinaba y, afortunadamente parecía que se le daba bien su novia, la chica más guapa del colegio. Y también la más inaccesible hasta que se enamoró de él.

Durante las siguientes dos horas ni Cecilia ni Inés dieron señales de encontrarse en aquella casa, encerradas como estaban y concentradas en la dichosa traducción. Para las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde dieron por concluido el trabajo.

-Ceci se marcha ya.- Anunció Inés a su hermano asomando la cabeza por su puerta. El chico sonrió como si fuera el día de su cumpleaños mientras Cecilia, educada, se despedía cortésmente de sus padres.

-Yo la acompaño, mamá.- Añadió Alberto sin pérdida de tiempo. Isabel, la madre de Alberto, sonrió y fue con ellos hasta la puerta de la calle. Alberto sostuvo la mochila de Cecilia mientras esperaban el ascensor sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándola. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, fue a parar al suelo sin pérdida de tiempo mientras la pareja de novios se fundía en un apasionado beso que duró los cuatro pisos. Volvieron a mostrarse decorosos cuando el elevador se detuvo y salieron a la calle muy formales, permitiéndose tan solo ir cogidos de las manos. Ya tenían calculado el trayecto, de manera que al torcer la primera esquina fue un acto reflejo que Alberto soltara la mano de Cecilia y la colocara alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella hacía lo propio. Dos portales más allá, en un entrante de un vado, se detuvieron para besuquearse otro poco, al abrigo de las sombras que, cómplices, disimulaban los escarceos de los dos enamorados. Pero cuando Alberto dejó los besos y miró a su novia en lugar del rostro expectante y un poco ansioso que últimamente prodigaba contempló una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ceci? ¿No habéis terminado el trabajo?

-Hemos terminado nuestra parte. Nos queda rezar para que Belén haga la suya decentemente…

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-En parte.

-Ya… siento no poder ayudarte. Yo no soy de letras… ¿Qué es lo demás?

-¡Oh, Alberto! ¡Tampoco puedes ayudarme en eso! ¡Son mis deberes para el sábado!

"Deberes para el sábado" se había convertido en la expresión eufemística de las clases de magia de Cecilia.

-Si te sirve de alivio, puedes desahogarte. Aunque no sepa hacer magia te puedo escuchar… - Dijo él un poco preocupado. Cecilia era meticulosa con sus obligaciones escolares. La primera de la clase en el colegio muggle y, Alberto estaba seguro, también debía serlo en sus otras actividades lectivas. Pero nunca la había visto agobiarse. Porque Cecilia era ante todo, y por encima de su inteligencia, una excelente planificadora.

Por todas aquellas razones le sorprendió mucho que su novia tuviera problemas con un mejunje, que era como él denominaba a las pociones, y que la cosa se hubiera complicado de aquella manera tan tonta por culpa de Cicerón. Cuando ella terminó de exponer sus agobios estaban a una manzana de su casa, en otra esquina que quedaba al abrigo de miradas indiscretas.

-No se qué decir, Ceci…

-No digas nada…- Y Cecilia se giró colocándose frente a él, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó con una pasión tal que lo cogió tan desprevenido que se le cayó la mochila con estrépito sobre el pavimento. Durante un tiempo que ninguno de los dos supo precisar siguieron besándose y abrazándose de aquella manera, sintiendo sus cuerpos debajo de la ropa, coordinando sin quererlo el ritmo de sus respiraciones aceleradas. Era un cambio cualitativo que venía anunciándose de un tiempo a esta parte y los dos lo sabían. Sería la primavera sumada a los casi diecisiete de ella y los diecinueve de él, el año largo de noviazgo, la necesidad de descargar toda aquella tensión o todo junto y revuelto, pero Cecilia experimentó por primera vez algo que no era amor romántico sino una necesidad mucho más concreta que identificó perfectamente, aunque era toda una novedad. Deseaba a Alberto, físicamente hablando y plenamente consciente de ello. Y detectaba todos los signos de que a él le ocurría otro tanto. No es que Cecilia no hubiera pensado que tenía que pasarle a menudo, puesto que los chicos funcionaban para eso con mucha más facilidad que las chicas, era que él ya no lo disimulaba, o que ella se había vuelto mucho más perspicaz. Su sangre fluía por sus venas a un ritmo acelerado que imprimía una parte de ella que no era precisamente su corazón y por un instante, Cecilia imaginó que se entregaban mutuamente. Pero sólo duró un momento. Las luces de un coche avanzando por la calle la deslumbraron y la cordura y el raciocinio se abrieron paso en su mente. Separó los labios de los de él trabajosamente.

-Ya… ya deberías subir a casa…- Jadeó Alberto, igualmente consciente de la situación. Cecilia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras notaba cómo un reguero de sudor recorría su espina dorsal y él echaba a andar con ella cogida de la mano.

Si Cecilia esperaba sacar algún ratillo aquella noche para las pociones, todos sus planes de estudio se fueron al garete en aquella esquina de la calle. Porque después de cenar con sus padres y su hermana, bastante más silenciosa que otras veces, se encerró en su cuarto con sus nuevos pensamientos y sus nuevas sensaciones, necesitada de integrarlas y normalizarlas en su persona. Otro tanto le ocurrió a Alberto, que también se encerró en su habitación nada mas llegar a casa, aunque para él recuperar cierta normalidad fue mas fácil. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y extrajo la caja de pañuelos de papel que guardaba ahí desde que se hizo novio de Cecilia para hacer frente a los frecuentes sueños en los que ella aparecía y que acababan como acababan.

El viernes, durante los cambios de clase y en el recreo, las tres amigas integraron las tres partes de las traducciones, copiando con algunas diferencias intencionadas para que se disimulara un poco que no eran tres trabajos individuales. Y acertaron, porque al terminar la clase y tal y como ya había anunciado, el profesor de latín recogió los trabajos recordando el castigo en caso de no haberlo entregado.

-¿Quedamos esta tarde? – Preguntó Belén muy satisfecha después de haberse quitado el muerto con éxito.

-No puedo.- Contestó Cecilia inmediatamente. Inés la miró sorprendida. El viernes era el día que Cecilia reservaba para salir con sus amigas, dejando el sábado para su hermano.

-¿Vas a quedar con Alberto? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Cecilia negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido mentir en eso a la hermana de su novio. No, no tenía previsto salir. Improvisó intentando que ni a ella le pareciera una mentira.- Tengo que ayudar a mi madre. Ya sabes, hay que ir cambiando la ropa de invierno…

-Eso es un rollo.- Intervino Belén dando por buena la explicación de Cecilia. Inés solamente suspiró.

Y así, tras comer y hablar un rato con Alberto por teléfono, Cecilia se encerró en su cuarto concentrada en su poción. Empleando la terminología de Alberto, se trataba de un mejunje o potingue que servía ni mas ni menos que para impedir que las paredes se mancharan. En el libro solamente venían las instrucciones básicas, así que el profesor había completado con apuntes. Aquello era muy complejo, y en un momento dado Cecilia comprendió que se había liado en clase y que sus notas eran incorrectas, aunque no sabía bien dónde ni cómo. Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa de estudio y salió de su habitación en busca de su madre.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Sabes a qué hora piensa venir papá? – Preguntó a Ana, que estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo un grueso novelón. Su madre levantó la vista del libro y la miró por encima de sus gafas.

- Mañana por la tarde ¿por qué?

-¿Mañana por la tarde? ¿Va a estar en Valencia hasta mañana por la tarde?

Ana se incorporó mirando fijamente a su hija mayor.

-¡Pero Ceci! ¡Si está en un congreso en Oslo! ¿No te acuerdas que hablamos de ello ayer durante la cena?

Pues no, Cecilia no se acordaba. ¿Cómo iba a acordarse si había prestado nula atención a casi todo, totalmente absorbida por sus numerosos problemas?

-¿Para qué querías ver a papá?

-¡Oh, mami! ¡Para que me echara una mano con una poción!

-¿Quieres que lo intente yo?

Cecilia asintió. Aunque el hacedor de pociones profesional era su padre, tal vez a su madre se le ocurriera algo. Ana se levantó presta y las dos, libro en ristre, se dirigieron a la mesa de la cocina, que era donde se podía experimentar un poco con las pociones.

-¡Una poción para tener las paredes limpias! ¿En qué está pensando este profesor? – Exclamó Ana tras averiguar de qué se trataba y tratar de descifrar todo aquello durante más de media hora.

-En los grafittis de los muros exteriores de su casa, supongo.- Contestó Cecilia con la respuesta que los alumnos habían llegado a dar por buena sin saber ni quiera dónde vivía el profesor ni si tenía paredes expuestas al exterior y a los sprays de los graffiteros.- O tal vez es que tiene cuatro hijos que le ponen los pies calzados en las paredes…

-Pues no se, hija. Podemos intentar llamar a tu tía.

Pero tía Amparo tampoco supo, y eso que estuvo al teléfono discutiendo con su hermana menor durante casi una hora. Tampoco es que a Cecilia le extrañara, porque Pociones Moltó se parecía más a una farmacéutica muggle que a una fábrica de aguarrás y otros disolventes. Cecilia probó después con sus compañeros de clase más próximos, pero todos tenían problemas parecidos, por lo que concluyó que quién se había liado era el profesor. Finalmente, desistió de aprenderse aquello y en su lugar tomó un folio e hizo una larga y detallada lista de sus dudas para preguntarlas al día siguiente. Cuando terminó llamó a Alberto para quedar con él para un corto paseo. Eran casi las ocho de la tarde.

-Así que finalmente cumplió su amenaza _el Mendrugo_.- Dijo él utilizando el mote del profesor de latín, que era bajito y con una cabeza redonda coronada por rizos claros revueltos que, por alguna razón, a alguien perteneciente a generaciones anteriores le había recordado a un trozo de pan. O tal vez le había puesto el mote pensando en otra cosa.

-Se llevó las traducciones recalcando que quién no las haya entregado y no tenga una excusa creíble no podrá examinarse al final de la evaluación.

-Habría colas de contadores de historias, imagino.

-No te puedes figurar. Del orden de media clase no la había hecho. Confío en que eso matice la importancia de los errores y las inexactitudes…

-Supongo que lo dices por la parte que le tocó a Belén.- Alberto soltó una risita y, puesto que la llevaba asida por la cintura, la estrechó contra si y le besó la mejilla para, a continuación, pasar a los labios. El subidón hormonal no se hizo esperar, aunque pararon al cabo de cinco minutos porque se hacía la hora de ir volviendo a casa de Cecilia.

Echaron a andar en silencio, y de repente Cecilia decidió que tendría que explicar a Alberto algunas cosas. Por primera vez Alberto iba a oír hablar de magia antigua y las implicaciones que llevaba, sobre todo en materia sexual. Y aunque ella lo habría pensado mucho, y repensado, y elaborado un claro esquema de cómo exponerlo todo, lo cierto es que fue como si su boca se descontrolara de su mente, y se lanzó a la piscina y de carrerilla se lo dijo. Resultó la peor explicación que había dado en toda su vida. Y encima el pobre, aturdido porque una chica como Cecilia, que iba a colegio de monjas y a misa los domingos y que encima era una bruja le contara esas cosas, se perdía en las explicaciones, o mas bien dejaba divagar la imaginación. Y cuando Cecilia iba a soltar que había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba preparada para avanzar en el aspecto puramente físico de su relación, él la dejó alucinando en colores.

-Verás, Ceci. No estoy preparado para _eso_…

-¿Qué?…

-Verás, no es que, es que… es que…me resulta un poco, no se, contradictorio.

-¿Contradictorio?

Alberto, colorado como un tomate maduro, tragó saliva con trabajo y siguió explicando.

-Yo… yo… que seas mi novia es un sueño… Y claro que… pero por otra parte, por otra parte…quiero llevarte primero al altar. ¿Es una contradicción para una bruja la bendición de un cura?

Cecilia alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿No me has estado escuchando?

-Yo… yo…- Balbuceó Alberto. Había estado escuchando, pero a medias.- Comprende, Ceci, que todo esto de la brujería es muy nuevo para mi… - Se atrevió a añadir.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido una bruja?

-Supongo que no tendríamos esta conversación…

-Mas bien el monólogo previo, me parece a mí.

Alberto volvió a tragar saliva antes de intentar decir algo. Cualquier protesta resultaría un tanto ridícula, realmente, así que solamente le salió un ruidito de la garganta, como un borboteo, seguido de un silencio la mar de embarazoso para ambas partes.

-Ceci,,, - Dijo Alberto por fin.

-Er...

-Ya… ya llegamos a tu portal…

¡Menuda tarde!, pensó Cecilia mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el ático, la poción sin solución y con lo otro se sentía como si hubiera hecho el ridículo más espantoso. Mejor irse a dormir, al menos, si estaba descansada, las clases del día siguiente le irían mejor. Pero dio vueltas en la cama durante horas, preocupada porque evidentemente no sabía cómo manejar correctamente el asunto con Alberto hasta que, agotada, cayó rendida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó la clase de pociones, Cecilia se sentía nerviosa, algo que no era frecuente en ella. Le preocupaba el asunto de la poción, pero tampoco podía sustraerse del todo de "lo otro". Sacó su lista de preguntas y su cuaderno para tomar apuntes repitiéndose mentalmente que era lo más adecuado que se podía hacer ante semejante caos de notas y procurando olvidarse de sus otras preocupaciones.

La clase de pociones del Magisterium de Magia se parecía mas a una cocina moderna que a un laboratorio. Tenía las paredes con azulejos blancos y amplias mesas con fuegos varios, de leña, de carbón, de gas… según el nivel que alcanzaban los alumnos y la complejidad de las pociones. Una impresionante campana de color acero cubría el centro del techo. Era el aparato encargado de absorber y neutralizar los efluvios y vapores mágicos de las cocciones que se elaboraban en aquel recinto, algo fundamental porque el edificio, cuya apariencia era la de un chalet residencial con jardincito reconvertido en academia de preparación y refuerzo de asignaturas, estaba en el centro mismo del barrio de Fuente del Berro.

Cecilia miró con ansiedad hacia la puerta del aula. Tenía una especie de intuición de que algo no iba bien.

- ¡Fuera apuntes y libros! – Exclamó el profesor nada mas aparecer.- ¡Control sorpresa!

Cecilia sintió que el estómago se le iba como cuando hacía un picado en su escoba ante el terrible presentimiento de que no iba a pedir la poción para dormir doce horas que habían visto en la lección inmediatamente anterior a la del mejunje anti pintadas.

-¡Poción para impedir la fijación de las pinturas y manchas! ¡Tenéis una hora, así que ya podéis empezar! ¡En absoluto silencio!

¡Mierda! ¡Sus peores temores confirmados! Pero… ¡Si nadie tenía los apuntes bien copiados! Miró a su alrededor y observó múltiples caras de estupor o desesperación, junto con las habituales de pasotismo o de resignación. Respiró hondo, trató de serenarse y pensó que, si lo hacía lentamente, tal vez llegara solamente hasta donde estaba segura. Mas valía un aprobadillo por haber cubierto el mínimo que un suspenso por provocar un desastre. Sacó sus bártulos lentamente con el corazón palpitante. Al menos, pensó, su madre conocía el tipo de poción y sus complejidades. Cuando le llegaran las correspondientes notas comprendería… o al menos, eso esperaba ella.

Fueron pasando minutos mientras los chicos avanzaban, mas o menos, con la pócima. El profesor, en principio, se paseó revisando calderos en distintos grados de elaboración con interés. Cuando pasó por delante del de Cecilia asintió con aprobación, aunque se inclinó para hacerle un pequeño comentario.

-Vas un poco lenta. Te cuidado, no sea que no la tengas terminada para el final de la clase. Sería una lástima que perdieras puntos por una poción inacabada…

Cecilia sonrió diplomáticamente mientras echaba sapos y culebras mentalmente, y siguió removiendo lentamente el caldero, consciente de que se aproximaba, inexorable, el punto en el que sus notas se volvían un completo lío. Y ya estaba dudando si tenía que echar nuez moscada o alas de moscas de culo blanco machacadas cuando sobrevino el desastre.

Con estrépito, el caldero de un chico dos mesas más allá de donde ella estaba explosionó su contenido. Y detrás de éste otro, y otro mas. Y lo peor de todo fue que de los residuos empezó a emanar una especie de gas pestilente y los alumnos comenzaron a quejarse.

-¡Huele a rayos! – Exclamó uno.

-¡Yo no puedo respirar! – Dijo una chica rubia que se sentaba siempre junto a la ventana.

-¡Calma! ¡Calma! Voy a poner en funcionamiento la campana inmediatamente.- Y el profesor, con un ágil movimiento de varita, hizo que los interiores del enorme aparato empezaran a emitir un sonido parecido al de un motor seguido de un _pluf pluf_ y un extraño _traca traca_ para, finalmente, detenerse en seco.

-¡Se ha estropeado la campana extractora! – Exclamó un alumno.

-Vaya, qué inconveniente…- Murmuró otro con una sonrisa esperanzada mientras sostenía con una mano un agitador cuya mitad inferior se había disuelto en el contenido de su caldero un rato antes. Todos los alumnos, en mayor o menor grado, pensaron que era posible que el profesor suspendiera el control sorpresa, Cecilia probablemente se encontraba entre los que rezaron con mas fervor, pero no hubo suerte.

-Abriremos una ventana al jardín. Podéis continuar, que sólo queda media hora…

Desencantados, volvieron a los mejunjes. El profesor inició otra ronda arrugando la nariz, negando con la cabeza o incluso poniendo un gesto parecido a una arcada mal contenida. Y cuando se dirigía hacia la mesa en la que estaba trajinando Cecilia, un chaval gritó.

-¡Ahhhh!

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?

-¡Me ha mordido!- El chico se aferraba la mano con fuerza.

-¿Qué te ha mordido?

No hizo falta que contestara. Un zumbido como una legión de moscardones precedió la visión de una cosa de color marrón verdoso que volaba rápida y zigzagueante.

-¡Un hadita de jardín!-. Exclamaron varios alumnos a la vez. Era mas bien menuda, de unos cinco centímetros y, sin lugar a dudas, macho, como la inmensa mayoría. Las haditas de jardín se comportaban, en cierto modo, de manera parecida a las abejas. Había una hembra productora que proveía de múltiples haditas macho, encargadas de tareas varias como traer alimentos a la colonia, defenderla de intrusos o alimentar las crías. Vivían bajo tierra, preferiblemente cerca de humanos mágicos y, cuando alcanzaban un número demasiado elevado, la reina de las hadas producía otra hembra que, una vez alcanzado el estado adulto, emigraba con unos cuantos machos para crear otra colonia o integrarse en alguna que hubiera perdido a la suya.

-Tranquilos, no la incordiéis y acabará marchándose por la ventana. Debe estar buscando hojas nuevas de caléndulas para comer… este año además dicen que hay plaga…- Dijo el profesor intentando imprimir un tono calmoso a su voz.- Y tu vete a la enfermería. Los demás podéis seguir con lo que estáis haciendo…

Pero aquel hadita en particular no parecía en absoluto un recolector y en cambio tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de soldadito, de las encargadas de "defender" la colonia, porque tenía los ojos oblicuos un poco bizcos, una sonrisa sardónica plagada de dientecitos afilados y la piel mas verde de lo normal, además de poseer unas uñas retráctiles largas y afiladas en los extremos de sus manitas y pies. Se decía que si clavaba alguna de aquellas uñitas inyectaba un veneno poderoso y paralizante, que incluso podía adormecer un miembro a un niño mágico, pero corría el riesgo de no poder sacarla y perderla, lo que les ocasionaba la muerte. Por eso preferían morder. En definitiva, unos bichos parecidos a las abejas, en versión mágica pero sin la parte positiva de la producción de cera y miel.

Ignorar aquella mirada retorcida y los demás detalles, como había indicado el profesor, era misión imposible. Un chico intentó darle un manotazo cuando fue a agarrarse a su nariz, pero le mordió un dedo. Se enredó en el pelo de otra chica que gritó escandalosamente y, finalmente, fue a por Cecilia.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó ella cuando la criatura, tras dedicar una mirada despectiva al contenido de su caldero procedió a clavar sus agudos dientecitos en su antebrazo a una velocidad impresionante incluso para alguien de extraordinarios reflejos brujiles como ella. A continuación, con un revoloteo, volcó el caldero, yendo a parar el contenido a la falda de la chica que estaba trabajando junto a ella.

-¡Que me quemo! ¡Que me quemo! – Gritó la otra chica mientras el contenido del caldero de Cecilia adquiría al contacto con las fibras muggles de la tela un aspecto rojo fuego y hasta soltaba una llamarada.

La clase fue un desastre. Un completo desastre. Dos brujas ordenanzas tuvieron que ayudar al profesor a evacuar a los alumnos y a cazar a la criatura, tarea harto difícil habida cuenta de que se atrincheró en el interior de la campana extractora. Para horror del personal escolar, ya habían entrado en alguna otra ocasión y empezado a fabricar la colonia, y esa era la razón de que el mecanismo mágico mecánico se hubiera atorado.

Cecilia salió del colegio de magia aquella mañana con un vendaje en el brazo derecho, el pelo revuelto y un caldero inservible en la mochila. Y además sola, porque su hermana se había ido de excursión a unas grutas mágicas prehistóricas en Asturias. En un momento así, poder desahogarse un poco con Almudena hubiera sido un bálsamo para su ánimo, pero tendría que contentarse con quejarse a su madre cuando llegara a casa. Para su sorpresa, la estaba esperando Alberto, y eso la animó.

El sonrió al verla, aunque al fijarse más en su aspecto un halo de preocupación le ensombreció la mirada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me ha mordido un hadita de jardín.

-¿Puedes traducir a términos comprensibles para un simple mortal?

-Como una abeja, pero con mas mala leche.

-Creí que solo eran traviesas, como la Campanilla de Peter Pan…

-La Campanilla esa es un dechado de bondad en comparación… ¿Te ha costado encontrar el colegio?

-No mucho. Seguí tus explicaciones y me lo confirmó unos padres que habían venido a apuntar a un niño a recuperación de lengua y sociales y salían diciendo no se qué de que no había plazas…

Cecilia sonrió. El Magisterium estaba disimulado como una academia de refuerzo y recuperación, así se explicaba a ojos muggles tantas idas y venidas de estudiantes cargados con mochilas. Los vecinos comentaban que debía tratarse de un centro muy bueno, a juzgar por el trasiego constante que se sucedía año tras año. Muy lejos estaban de saber la verdad que se escondía tras los muros del chalet.

Cecilia pasó el brazo por la cintura de Alberto y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban hacia la estación de metro muggle.

-Esto… Ceci…- Murmuró Alberto cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de la marea de estudiantes mágicos.- Respecto a lo de ayer, yo… tendría que comprar unas gomas, y bueno, no se me ocurre qué sitio podría ser… porque… querría que fuera… algo bonito, no un _aquí te pillo, aquí te mato_… sonará ridículo, pero creo que necesito mas tiempo que tu… Aunque te parezca raro, no se…

-Ya… Bueno, creo que no me expresé correctamente. He pensado sobre ello y creo que no expuse con claridad que tampoco me gustaría pasar de sopetón de un extremo a otro. Lo que quise decir es que no me voy a disgustar si la cosa avanza poco a poco en lugar de estancarse hasta que, como tu dices, me lleves al altar… ¿entiendes?

Alberto estaba otra vez colorado como un tomate, aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser muy emocionado porque de alguna manera Cecilia le había dado un _sí_ a sus planes a largo plazo, y como le pareció que explicarlo con palabras era un poco complicado, decidió pasar a la parte práctica. Al fin y al cabo, no iba para abogado pero sí para ingeniero. Comprobó que la calle estaba solitaria y la tomó por la cintura. Después la besó y la besó. Y sin poder ocultar la inexperiencia dejó subir una de sus manos, aunque no se permitió ir mas allá del costado de Cecilia a la altura de la parte de su anatomía femenina que siempre le pareció que tenía que ser una auténtica delicia, aunque hubiese sido la mar de fácil expandirse hacia el centro para verificarlo un poco. Pero entendió Alberto que más bien se trataba de ir dejando poco a poco que la caricia se acompasara al deseo del otro. Los dos sabrían cuándo había llegado el momento, y mientras tanto, había muchas posibilidades.

Horas después, en un pueblo de la Castilla vieja, el profesor suspiraba ante los muros impolutos de su vivienda. Aquella tarde, a buen seguro, los graffiteros del pueblo, esos tíos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, vendrían, una vez mas, a dejarlos hechos un asquito, como antes habían hecho sus padres, y antes que ellos sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos, aunque ahora ya no ponían aquello de "Aquí bibe el Bruxo" ni dibujaban cruces o higas. Ahora ponían cosas como "AC-DC" o "I love Carlota" y hacían dibujos, la mayoría incomprensibles, aunque las vergas y las higas eran lo que eran y siempre lo habían sido. Tendría que dedicar buena parte de la tarde del domingo a fregar todo aquello. ¡A ver si de una vez alguien daba con la fórmula correcta, esa que inventó su bisabuelo y que se había perdido, desgraciadamente, en una inundación! Imbuido en aquellos pensamientos notó un zumbido cerca de su oído izquierdo y soltó un potente manotazo. Fue plenamente consciente de que había dado en el blanco pero solo cuando entró a lavarse las manos se fijó en el polvillo pardusco. Sobre un matorral, un hadita de jardín dejaba pasar el mareo con la lengua fuera y los ojos bizcos. Efectivamente, esa primavera había plaga de ellas.


	40. Bonus Seis

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**BONUS**

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

Mide uno setenta y nueve, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, con algunas canas en las sienes, y bastante rizado, lo lleva un poco largo y peinado con raya en el lado derecho. Sus ojos son muy oscuros y suele ocultarlos tras sus gafas, aunque a veces usa lentillas. Tiene el rostro mas bien redondo y una sonrisa amable. Lleva un pantalón chino de color tostado, un polo azul marino y mocasines de verano sin calcetines. Es el único personaje no mágico de nuestra familia mágica. Y el mas votado en la encuesta. Por eso hoy, nuestro bonus especial tiene por objeto entrevistar a Alberto.

**¿Sorprendido de haber sido el mas votado?**

Si. Soy el menos interesante. Yo no hago cosas extraordinarias con una varita, ni vuelo en una escoba, salvo que Cecilia me lleve de "paquete", ni desaparezco con un _puf_… Hasta Pufo es más interesante que yo (risas).

**¿Y si te digo que la mayoría de votantes es femenina?**

Eso es porque solo me leen, y no me han visto (risas).

**Ya que sacas el tema de tu físico (que en realidad no está tan mal), tu vello corporal empieza a ser famoso…**

El prototipo de macho hispano, como Alfredo Landa en una película del año catapún , que anunciaba un depilatorio en unos grandes almacenes en Alemania (grandes carcajadas).

¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Debo ser pariente de Wifredo el Piloso, y eso ahora no se lleva… Al menos no tengo pelos por la espalda. Y no tengo pinta de quedarme calvo, por ahora…

**A tu chica le gustan…**

¡Menos mal! Si no me tendría que depilar (más risas).

**Y hablando de ella, tu pasaste fácilmente el muro defensivo que Cecilia había elevado contra los chicos…**

Es que no hay tal muralla ni la había entonces. Ella no finge, nunca lo ha hecho. Simplemente nunca ha querido sentirse "mujer objeto", ni con los chicos de adolescente o de jovencita ni ahora que es una mujer, madre de familia y muy guapa. Como no creía que tuviera posibilidades de ligármela, me comporté con mucha naturalidad, tal cual soy. Y a ella le gustó. Si no le hubiera gustado como soy, no habría conseguido nada, por muy natural que me hubiera comportado. Y aunque era y es guapísima, tampoco habríamos llegado a nada si a mi no me hubiera convencido lo que había bajo el envoltorio.

**¿Fue un flechazo?**

No. Salimos juntos varias veces y hablamos mucho antes de dar el paso. No fue un flechazo, aunque casi. Tal vez un hechizo (risas).

**Cecilia y tu hermana eran amigas íntimas. ¿Ayudó eso a la consolidación de vuestra pareja?**

No en cuanto al comienzo del noviazgo. Inés y Cecilia no coincidieron en clase hasta los quince años, en primero de BUP de entonces, ahora tercero de secundaria. Antes se conocían, pero no eran amigas. De hecho, Cecilia nunca antes había estado en casa, y yo ni me había fijado en ella. Coincidieron cuatro chicas, que eran amigas de dos en dos y se hizo un grupo de cuatro.

Después si ayudó, por la actitud de Inés. Ella siempre nos apoyó como pareja, y después asumió perfectamente la magia de Cecilia, cosa que no pasó con mi otro hermano, Rodrigo.

**¿Cómo reaccionaron en tu casa cuando supieron que ella era mágica?**

Con perplejidad al principio (risas). Mis padres, una vez digerido que eso existía, adoptaron una la prudente postura de considerar que, si a mi no me importaba, a ellos tampoco. A mi hermana le pareció fascinante. De hecho, tuvo un novio brujo, aunque la cosa finalmente no cuajó.

**¿Cómo es tu relación con la familia de tu mujer?**

Muy cordial. Son gente muy cariñosa. Aunque como son muchos, con unos nos vemos mas que con otros. Ceci siempre ha estado muy unida a su prima María, que es tan solo un año mayor y tiene mucho sentido del humor. Y por supuesto con su hermana. Adora a Almudena.

Mis suegros son dos personas siempre disponibles para lo que haga falta, y muy coordinados entre ellos. Muchas veces uno sabe lo que el otro está pensando antes de que lo diga, y eso que ambos proclaman que no "leen mentes". Parece increíble que durante años se llevaran tan mal como la gente y ellos mismos dicen.

**Ahora además tienes un cuñado muggle. ¿Cómo es la relación con Stefano?**

De mucha complicidad. Compartimos la afición futbolera, aunque por supuesto somos de equipos y selecciones distintos. Stefano es un médico vocacional, que además adora tratar con niños. Habría sido un excelente profesor de infantil. A veces él mismo es un poco niño grande. Tiene a su mujer en un pedestal. Y ella lo adora. La prioridad de ambos es hacer feliz al otro. Da gusto verlos juntos.

**Es que las brujas hispanas en el amor parecen bastante entregadas.**

Creo que es consecuencia de su propia ética. Ellos no quieren un gueto, aunque por otra parte no pueden darse a conocer. Viven entre la gente normal, lo cual ya es duro de por si, y son conscientes de que el camino hacia volverse malos es fácil. Basta con ceder un poco aquí, con ese compañero de colegio que me cae mal, o con el profesor, o con el vecino, o con el gilipollas que se ha colado de mala manera en el autobús… por eso la primera regla de la magia que aprenden es que con ella no se juega. También aprenden que la mejor manera de contrarrestar la tentación es amar intensamente. Por eso generalmente lo dan todo en el amor.

**Pero Cecilia a veces parece que tiene "complejo de bruja".**

¡Ah! ¡Esta si que es buena! No lo había pensado nunca... ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Porque parece que se obsesiona con no llamar la atención, con vivir una vida "lo mas muggle posible"... incluso su profesión, aún siendo mágica, no implica para nada usar la varita, al menos en teoría.**

A ver, por supuesto que Ceci no quiere sentirse un bicho raro, ni que nuestros hijos lo hagan. Pero ella siempre ha asumido que era una bruja. Por ejemplo, jamás se planteó trabajar fuera del ámbito mágico. Almudena, en cambio, está cómoda escribiendo para muggles. Cecilia no se sentiría en su salsa de funcionaria muggle, o en un bufete de abogados muggles. Lo que ocurre es que es muy comprometida. Siempre ha pensado que ahí es dónde ella puede contribuir mejor al buen funcionamiento de su "reducto social". También es súper responsable con todo, incluido el uso de la magia. Siempre lleva encima su varita, cierto. Bueno, salvo que tenga que ir a un médico muggle. Pero no hace nada con ella que no considere necesario. Aunque sí que es verdad que en otra profesión mágica "más mágica", valga la redundancia, también haría buen papel. Yo se que es poderosa, mágicamente hablando.

**También a veces parece que hubiera respirado aliviada si le hubieran salido los niños squibs.**

Ella conoce a algunos magos que tienen hijos squibs. Tener un hijo squib no es ningún trauma en la magia hispana. Precisamente por el alto nivel de integración. Sí puede ser problemático para el niño en alguna etapa de su desarrollo, por aquello de ser diferente de sus hermanos. Pero les pasa a niños porque tienen los ojos marrones y sus hermanos azules, o porque un hermano es gordo y el otro flaco... no es una cosa exclusiva de la magia y es cuestión de ir madurando y aceptándose a sí mismo. No nos hubiera importado en absoluto. Ceci y yo queremos que nuestros hijos sean adultos equilibrados, responsables y felices, con magia o sin ella.

**Ya que sacas lo de la integración ¿Qué te pareció Hogwarts?**

Precioso. De ensueño. Si yo hubiera sido mago habría deseado pasar tiempo estudiando magia allí. Pero comparto la postura de Ceci, solo por un tiempo, no por toda mi educación, aunque sea mucho mas duro compatibilizar como se hace aquí.

**Volviendo a vosotros dos, vuestra boda fue un poco precipitada, y sin que nadie piense mal…**

Mi padre estaba gravemente enfermo, necesitado de un trasplante de riñón que no llegaba. Ninguno de los hijos éramos compatibles, y si lo hubiéramos sido probablemente se habría negado. Lamentaba irse de este mundo sin verme casado con Ceci. Ella fue la que dijo ¿y por qué no? Y fíjate, si Ceci no hubiera sido una bruja, no habríamos podido hacerlo. La magia cubre muchas necesidades básicas, y ella por el sistema que tienen ya ganaba dinero. Una pareja de estudiantes de veintipocos no habría podido, o lo habría hecho con muchas dificultades. Eso le tengo yo que agradecer a la magia.

**Y enseguida un niño, bueno, una niña…**

Por las mismas razones, aunque no acertamos hasta que mi padre ya había sido transplantado.

**¿Y tu padre sigue bien de salud?**

Gracias a Dios, si. Está hecho un toro. Ya está jubilado, como mi madre. No tienen estrecheces económicas, van y vienen, viajan, y siempre quieren estar mas con los nietos.

**De hecho, creo que este verano os han captado para ir a Santander…**

Fue por la murmuriosis de Mencía. Cecilia lo tenía más fácil para aparecerse con ella desde Santander que desde Melilla. Así nos hemos evitado algunas cosas. Ha sido un poco volver a mi infancia, y a nuestros primeros veranos juntos. Pero mejor que lo cuente mi autora cuando tenga tiempo y lo considere oportuno (guiño).

**¿Cómo es el día a día de vuestra familia?**

No creo que difiera mucho de cualquier otra familia numerosa con cuatro hijos en la que ambos padres trabajan. Te aseguras de que tengan comida, vayan decentemente vestidos, estén atendidos… Van al colegio y tienen otras "actividades extraescolares". Todos los días te enfadas, les riñes, chillas, te llevas sofocos, te preocupas por algo y también se te cae la baba con cualquier chorrada que hacen o dicen. Tienes poquísimo tiempo para tu pareja y para ti mismo. Lo normal, vamos.

**Normal, normal, no siempre será…**

Cuando son pequeñitos te preocupas por la magia accidental, por si a la criatura de va a dar un berrinche en el momento más inoportuno y se va a poner a hacer cosas poco apropiadas en el lugar mas concurrido del mundo. Con Alberto lo pasamos francamente mal, y eso que la familia de Cecilia apoyó muchísimo. Cuando ya tienen varita la cosa mejora mucho porque la capacidad de hacer magia se empieza a controlar a marchas forzadas. Ahora, con Cristina, las dos mayores ayudan. Y eso se nota. Casi nos ha dado mas sustos "normales" que de los otros, como ponerse a chillar en una cafetería o decir que se hacía pis y que se lo hacía y que se lo hizo.

**Y además son cuatro, hay una adolescente y una bebé…**

¡Uf! Cuando nos casamos pensamos que tres era el número ideal, y que mejor que no se llevaran mucho entre ellos. Después vino Cristina, por un exceso de confianza. Estamos a tope, pero no los cambiaríamos por nada en el mundo.

Isabel entró en la adolescencia pronto para los estándares de la familia de su madre. Ceci no lo hizo hasta los trece, y su hermana casi hasta los quince, pero aún así muchas niñas de su clase ya lo habían hecho antes. Y no hizo mas que comenzarla cuando se topó con una serie de situaciones que la hicieron madurar a marchas forzadas. Tras los primeros meses de explosiones furibundas, su adolescencia se ha vuelto muy llevadera. Aún así, todos los días Cecilia ostenta el título de Peor Madre del Universo algún rato que otro y de vez en cuando llora por cualquier cosa que realmente, y en el fondo lo reconoce, suele ser una tontería. Tiene un noviete a distancia…

**Ah pero… ¡Sabéis lo de Sergio!**

Claro. Los padres acabamos averiguando casi todo (guiño). Sergio está aniñado para tener catorce años. Su relación es básicamente a base de sms y mails y bastante romántica. Pero esto no lo pongas, no vaya a ser que lo lea y se enfade (o se sonroje, o haga ambas cosas).

**Volviendo a los otros…**

Cada uno tiene sus necesidades de atención y de afectividad, propias tanto de su edad como de su personalidad. La regla de que no hay dos personas iguales se aplica a los hijos, que aunque sean de los mismos padres pueden ser muy distintos entre sí.

Alberto necesita que estén encima de él para hacer los deberes, para sentarse correctamente, para no distraerse... no para quieto. Acude mucho a su hermana mayor, que aunque protesta mucho siempre cede.

Mencía es mas curiosa. Ella demanda generalmente que satisfagas su curiosidad. Lleva muy bien el tema de su pequeña sordera. En realidad, no parece que sea muy significativo, aunque hasta que no sea mayor no se podrá valorar completamente el alcance del daño, pero ella siempre tiende a ver todo por el lado positivo, y piensa que podría haberse quedado completamente sorda de ese oído.

**Con tanto crío en casa, ir a trabajar será casi un desahogo...**

A veces, sin duda (risas). Ahora tengo horarios fijos y puedo estar con ellos por las tardes, cuando llegan del colegio. Afortunadamente tenemos a Nadia, que los quiere como si fueran hijos y encarna la disciplina en casa.

**Nadia es un personaje que ha salido poco. ¿Qué nos puedes contar de ella y de la relación que mantiene con un cabeza de familia que no es mágico?**

Y sin embargo es fundamental en el día a día. Sin ella ninguno podría irse a trabajar tranquilo. Es curioso, pero creo que me tiene enchufe, por aquello de que cometí la temeridad de casarme con una bruja (risas). Nadia sería la Presidenta de la Sociedad Mágica de Admiración al Muggle Que Tiene la Osadía de Mezclarse con Magos.

**Ya que sacas la palabra muggle. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto al hecho de ser uno de ellos?**

Piensas que no existe lo que existe, y si existiera, que tu no te toparías jamás con ello. Y cuando lo haces, te sorprende. Al principio no me dio miedo. Fue mas bien cuando empecé a ver algún que otro accidente, o los riesgos. No son invulnerables, aunque sean mas resistentes que el resto. Generalmente, prefiero considerarme "un simple mortal", mientras que ellos son, bueno, mortales un poquito más especiales.

**¿Has pensado alguna vez en que los magos como Cecilia, de sangre mágica arraigada, pueden vivir muchísimo tiempo?**

Nunca. Siempre hemos sabido que su esperanza de vida teórica es mayor que la mía, pero mira su abuela. Murió muy joven, hablando en estándares mágicos. Y ella misma pudo haberse ido al otro barrio hace casi un año, con la alergia a la piel de dragón. Una cosa es la probabilidad y otra la certeza, como te diría un aficionado a la estadística.

**Las matemáticas son una de tus pasiones. Otra es la informática. Hay un bonus por ahí que dice que tienes un pasado de hacker…**

Sobre eso, mejor que lo cuente Sorg… pero lo que ocurrió fue hace bastantes años, cuando era un joven ingeniero en la empresa de informática. Una compañía rival nos hackeó… y respondimos.

**¿Volverás al sector privado?**

¿Quién sabe? Estoy a gusto de profesor universitario. Siempre me ha gustado dar clase, y además ahora puedo estar en proyectos de investigación, que también me gusta. Si algún día vuelvo al sector empresarial tal vez sea con mi propia empresa, mas que por cuenta ajena.

**A muchos lectores les llama la atención la "magia antigua". ¿Qué supone para ti que tu mujer pertenezca a ese grupo?**

Magia antigua es un término muy amplio. Abarca desde elementos puramente mágicos hasta una ética y una deontología de la práctica mágica.

**¿Y en relación con la educación sexual?**

Al principio me sorprendió la claridad con la que se trataban los temas, y cuando empezaron las niñas con sus preguntas, cuando Cecilia estaba embarazada de Alberto, y yo no sabía por dónde salir, ella se puso a su nivel, pero a la vez fue bastante clara… recuerdo que preguntaron si el bebé había entrado por el ombligo. Cecilia les dijo que el bebé no había entrado, que lo habían hecho papá y mamá dentro de ella, y que tanto el bebé, como ellas cuando habían estado dentro, estaban en el mundo porque sus padres se querían. Mencía dijo, y nos hizo reír bastante, que entonces mi parte la había puesto por el ombligo (risas).

Pero en serio, si lo piensas, ahora los críos sufren un bombardeo de contenidos sexuales desde bien pequeños. Cuando los padres se deciden a explicar, casi siempre llegan tarde, cuando los amigos o los medios ya lo han hecho, muchas veces de manera sesgada, o incompleta, algo que los deja perplejos. De la manera de los brujos, los niños adquieren mas confianza para preguntar a sus padres antes que a nadie, y los padres pierden el miedo a sincerarse y a que, por hablar con ellos, se vayan a lanzar a una actividad sexual desenfrenada e impropia de su edad, cosa que no suele pasar. Mas bien al contrario, suelen acercarse al sexo con una actitud más madura y responsable.

**Tus hijas, especialmente Isabel, te han sacado el tema. Algunos lectores se han sorprendido de la facilidad que ella tiene para plantear estas cuestiones.**

Como te decía, prefiero que me pregunte a mí que lo haga a una amiga o busque en Internet.

Isabel, que es muy intuitiva, lo hace sobre todo sobre las reacciones de los chicos, mucho menos sobre lo que hacen o no sus padres en privado. Tiene el concepto romántico del amor, propio de las niñas a su edad, que además se alimenta del hecho de que sus padres siguen juntos y se quieren. Ten en cuenta que muchos de sus compañeros tienen padres separados, o que se han vuelto a casar o viven con otra persona, tienen medio hermanos...

También sabe que a veces una pareja puede pasar por periodos con mucho menos sexo, y que no por ello se tiene que resentir el amor. Cuando ella y su hermana eran muy pequeñas, apenas teníamos tiempo. Y hubo una época de Alberto con terrores nocturnos que también fue memorable en ese sentido… en esos casos que se levante el otro en mitad de la noche es una muestra de amor muy gratificante (risas).

Aunque le he dicho que de la imaginación al hecho lo normal es que vaya un abismo, le sigue sorprendiendo muchísimo que los chicos tiren por la vía física y sean tan explosivos, y tiende a verlos como brutos sin remedio.

Mencía pregunta más a su madre. Como es un año más pequeña y no ha sufrido el bombardeo hormonal todavía está en la parte de la "mecánica general básica". El otro día estaba intrigada porque alguien en el colegio decía que la primera vez a las chicas les duele. La contestación de Cecilia no tuvo desperdicio. Le dijo que a ella no le ocurrió, probablemente porque aunque estaba nerviosa también estaba absolutamente segura y que guarda un estupendo recuerdo de que fue muy gratificante. Y que fue en nuestra noche de bodas. Entonces Mencía confesó que también lo había leído en una novela de esas de vampiros tan de moda, en la que a la protagonista le pasa y el vampiro le dice que tendría que estar dos o tres días "recuperándose" (*). Yo desde luego prefiero que acabara preguntando a su madre ¿no crees?

**Así que, antes de casaros, ¿nada de nada?**

Nada de nada, nada de nada, no es exacto. Hubo… otras cosas. Pero técnicamente, Ceci se casó de blanco. Fue cosa más mía que suya, sin embargo. En realidad, en ese sentido los dos nos casamos de blanco.

**¿Qué tienen de ti cada uno de tus hijos?**

Físicamente, mas bien poco, por suerte para ellos (risas), excepto Cristina, que parece una fotocopia reducida en femenino mía, aunque es larga como sus hermanos. Isabel tiene mas mezcla en la cara de ambos, con el pelo y los ojos de su madre, y mi barbilla y mi nariz. Mencía se parece a un remix de su madre y su tía Almudena. Alberto es clavadito a su madre.

En la forma de ser, yo creo que Mencía es la que mas se parece a Ceci, porque es reflexiva y meticulosa, aunque mucho más expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Isabel es muy empática, y eso puede venir de mi madre. Todavía no hemos encontrado ningún pariente que reconozca haberse comportado en la infancia como nuestro hijo; la tranquilidad de Cristina también es cosa mía.

**Y para terminar, ¿Cómo te ves dentro de quince años?**

¿Es por el asuntito del futurible? Porque las sorpresas del chisme las dejo para que las cuente quién tiene que contarlas (guiño).

Pero dejando la pelotita a un lado... me veo junto a Cecilia, con los niños ya mayores. A ella le gustaría que para entonces nos podamos dedicar más a nosotros, a viajar, a hacer cosas los dos juntos que ahora no podemos porque tenemos que hacer de padres... Pero los dos somos conscientes de que, cuando llegue el momento, si estamos bien, seguro que nos colocan a los nietos y esos planes vagos se quedan en agua de borrajas (risas).

**Gracias por tu tiempo y tu amabilidad. ¿Hay para mucho Alberto en ffnet?**

Un placer contestar. ¿Mucho Alberto en ffnet? ¿Quién sabe? Eso es cosa de la autora y de sus lectores. Si perdemos interés, pues nos dejará en paz, parará de airear nuestras vidas en la red y seguiremos con ellas como siempre.

(*) Parece ser que Mencía andaba leyendo la serie de vampiros sureños de Charlaine Harris (aunque finalmente no se enganchó).


	41. Huelga de varitas caídas

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**HUELGA DE VARITAS CAÍDAS**

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

_**Un miércoles por la tarde…**_

Isabel vio el árbol. Y también registró mentalmente que tenía que hacer girar la escoba para esquivarlo. Y ordenó a su cuerpo que ordenara a la escoba que virara. Ahí fue donde se produjo el fallo, en el último eslabón de la cadena.

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡MAMÁAAAAA! ¡BABE SE HA ESTAMPADO EN UN ÁAAAARBOOOOOL! – Mencía gritó y detuvo su escoba. Por los pelos consiguió cazar por el palo la de su hermana mayor que ya salía despedida hacia delante sin su dueña encima. Cecilia se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Para, Alberto! – Ordenó al niño que volaba delante de ella bien provisto del casco de la bici, las rodilleras y las coderas. Con él, cualquier protección era insuficiente.- ¡PARA!- Una vez segura de que el menor estaba avisado y se detenía, Cecilia dio media vuelta y voló hacia el árbol donde su primogénita estaba asida a una rama alta.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Volvió a gritar Isabel. Y todos contemplaron como caía y caía entre una nube de hojas y ramas quebradas hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Cecilia sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía mientras la veía caer, impotente. Saltó de la escoba a casi dos metros del suelo, preocupada. Los magos se podían desnucar exactamente igual que los que no lo eran, y sólo hubiera bastado una rama un poco gruesa en una posición desafortunada para que hubieran tenido el disgusto de sus vidas. Afortunadamente, Ia caída de Isabel sólo tenía como consecuencia un montón de rasguños en brazos y piernas, un desgarrón en la camiseta y posiblemente un buen moratón en el trasero. Cecilia se quitó la mochila y extrajo un pequeño botiquín del que sacó toallas desinfectantes y un montón de tiritas. Tenía varios de esos, en el coche, en la silla de paseo de Cristina, en el bolso de la playa… con cuatro niños y uno tan inquieto como Alberto, nunca estaba de más.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – Preguntó Mencía a su hermana mientras sostenía las dos escobas.

-¡Si! ¡En el culo! –Protestó Isabel mientras se limpiaba con las toallitas que le iba tendiendo su madre.

-Hay que mirar por dónde se vuela. Podría haber sido peor.- Dijo Cecilia todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no iba mirando? Lo que pasa es que he ido lenta, cuando quise desviarme del maldito árbol no he podido. ¡Ay! ¡Me duele al andar!

Como Isabel no tenía nada roto, reanudaron el vuelo al cabo de unos minutos. Era miércoles por la tarde, y como las clases del colegio muggle no habían comenzado todavía, Cecilia y Alberto habían aprovechado para llevar a los niños al campo. Los tres mayores habían ido provistos de escobas para volar un rato con su madre por un monte cubierto por bosque bastante denso, a salvo de miradas de muggles, mientras el padre caminaba por una senda forestal con la pequeñita.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁAAAAA! – Volvió a gritar Isabel al cabo de cinco minutos. Cecilia y compañía se detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que me duele el culo mogollón. Casi no puedo ir sentada en el palo. Me vuelvo con papá.

-¿Vas a saber llegar?

-Todo recto hasta el árbol ese que tiene la copa rota, y ahí a la derecha unos doscientos metros.

-Bien, pero llámame en cuanto llegues.

-Vale.

Cecilia siguió el paseo con dos niños mientras Isabel regresaba dolorida por donde habían volado. Bastante antes de llegar a la pista forestal hizo descender la escoba y aterrizó. Después desmontó el penacho y lo guardó en la mochila para continuar a pie. El sistema para desmontar escobas era otro invento de su bisabuelo que permitía que el mago se aproximara a los muggles con el penacho oculto y el mango disimulado como un bastón de montaña. Cuando Isabel llegó a la pista forestal su padre y su hermana la estaban esperando.

-¡Mira papi! ¡_Vene_ Babe!

-¡Aquí está la accidentada!

-Te habrá llamado mamá para avisarte ¿no?

-Claro. No tengo poderes paranormales. Llámala y dile que ya estás con nosotros.

-Madres… especie siempre en estado de preocupación…

-Por supuesto. Les activan el sistema un segundo después de haber dado a luz. La tuya lo tiene bastante desarrollado porque se lo han activado cuatro veces…

- Pues podía haberse cortocircuitado, con tanto enchufarlo ¿Ves por lo que yo no quiero tener niños nunca?

-Princesa Número Uno, nunca digas "de este agua no beberé…"

Isabel continuó el paseo con su padre y su hermana menor usando el palo de su escoba a guisa de bastón y contemplado las _maripopas y las fores_, como decía Cristina, los árboles y algún que otro regato de montaña que corría escaso laderas abajo. Aún se estuvo quejando de trasero dolorido cuando se montó en el coche para regresar a Madrid, y tuvo que echarse un ungüento contra los moratones nada mas llegar a casa.

… _**el siguiente sábado por la mañana…**_

Las clases de magia entraban en su segunda semana por lo que toda la euforia post vacacional ya iba de capa caída entre los alumnos del Magisterium. Isabel asistía a una clase de Transfiguración cuando un brujo bedel llamó a la puerta del aula y después se aproximó al pupitre de la profesora para intercambiar unas breves palabras.

-Isabel Fernández de Lama, tienes que acompañar a Lucas al despacho de la Directora.- Dijo la profesora tras escuchar al bedel. A Isabel le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras se levantaba y echaba a andar camino de la puerta. ¿Para qué querría verla la directora?

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos desiertos cada vez más nerviosa, pensando y pensando de qué podía tratarse, y sin poder imaginar ni remotamente lo que pasaba.

-Siéntate, por favor.- Dijo la directora cuando llegó a su despacho. Era una bruja de mediana edad y gesto severo que generalmente se mantenía distante de los demás alumnos.- Estás aquí porque el sábado pasado durante la conferencia de Adivinación del señor Meler sacaste la varita.- Expuso sin más preámbulos la directora, e Isabel sintió deseos de que la tierra la tragara.

- Es un comportamiento que no podemos tolerar en nuestros alumnos. He hablado con la profesora de adivinación y con tu tutora. El suceso está contemplado en el reglamento del colegio y le corresponde una sanción.- Isabel intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca completamente seca.

- Vas a ser expulsada durante dos semanas. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- ¡Moleño me lanzó un hechizo no verbal! ¡Yo solo conjuré un escudo!

-Así que reconoces que sacaste la varita. Te advierto que, dado que siempre has sido una alumna ejemplar, igual que tu madre, no hemos considerado que además la usaste. Por esta vez.

-¡Pero tenía que defenderme! ¿Y qué pasa con Moleño?

-No estamos aquí para hablar de lo que pasa con Rafael Moleño, sino contigo.

-¡Insultó a mi hermana!

-Isabel, no te lo repetiré. La sanción que corresponda a Rafael es otro tema que no te concierne. Se notificará tu sanción a tu madre. Puedes marcharte.

Isabel recorrió el camino de vuelta al aula muy lentamente, completamente desolada, con mucha rabia porque aquello le parecía injustísimo y muchas ganas de llorar. De hecho, acabó haciéndolo en un retrete del baño de las niñas antes de regresar con sus compañeros.

Durante la hora del recreo, Mencía buscó a su hermana. No compartía la clase de transfiguración con ella, pero le había llegado la onda de que la dire la había llamado al despacho. Isabel estaba pálida y seria.

-Me han expulsado durante quince días.- Soltó como una exhalación. Mencía, Lola y Alicia la miraron con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por poner un escudo mágico al hechizo de Moleño!

Las chicas prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de protesta y declaraciones de su firme convicción de que aquello era una injusticia de las gordas. Y en medio de su indignación se les cercó uno de los chicos.

-Esto…- Pablo apareció con las manos en los bolsillos y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Quieres algo? – Espetó Alicia a modo de saludo mirándolo de una forma que equivalía a una declaración de _persona non grata_ sin lugar a dudas.

-Quiero hablar con Isabel un momento, si no os molesta.

Las chicas dirigieron una mirada interrogadora a la aludida, que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Andaremos cerca, por si algún _mastuerzo_ te incomoda.- soltó Lola dirigiendo una mirada perdonavidas a Pablo.

- Ya me he enterado.- Dijo en voz baja cuando las niñas se alejaron un poco.- ¡Joder, Babe! ¡Cómo lo siento!

Isabel respiró hondo. ¿Cómo osaba Pablo, que no era de la familia, llamarla por su apodo, ese que oficialmente odiaba con toda su alma? Pero por alguna razón incomprensible no le soltó aquello de "que-no-me-lla-mes-BA-BE". Probablemente, porque eso también quedaba en familia. Sobre todo para su hermano Alberto.

-Si te sirve de alivio, a Rafa le ha caído un mes entero…

-Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos.

-Pero consuelo, al fin y al cabo.- Se atrevió el chico a decir. Isabel no sonrió. Todo lo contrario, estaba enfadada con el mundo mundial.

-Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte…

- Debería… debería… no se qué debería haber hecho con él. ¡Se metió con mi hermana! ¡Como si ella tuviera la culpa de no oír bien!

- Déjalo. Rafa debería haber mantenido el pico cerrado, y los demás deberíamos haberle dado un toque… yo mismo debería…

-Gilipollas… Perdona, no va por ti, va por Moleño.

Pablo contuvo una media sonrisa. Las niñas pijas, e Isabel era una de ellas, fueran o no fueran brujas, no solían decir tacos. Oírla hablar así, en un momento tan justificado, le produjo una sensación que no pudo definir, pero que no era nada desagradable.

-¿Puedo hacer algo? No se… apuntarte los deberes…

-Ya se van a encargar mis amigas.

-Vale… bueno, yo, si puedo ayudarte…

Isabel estuvo a punto de decirle que si tenía ocasión le partiera la boca a Rafael Moleño, pero un puntito de sentido común le indicó en última instancia que si alguien tenía que escarmentar al bocazas no era Pablo precisamente.

-Nada, gracias.- Empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Pablo era parte del colectivo de niños que las incordiaron, por tanto el enemigo, aunque se hubiera acercado con bandera blanca, y ya no sabía qué mas decir. Afortunadamente, su móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Isabel descubrió que tenía un sms de Sergio y eso le cambió la expresión.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que contestar…

-Vale, vale.- Pablo la dejó marcharse con el gesto fruncido preguntándose quién había conseguido lo que él no había sido capaz, que no era otra cosa que su amiga mudara la expresión.

…_**horas mas tarde…**_

- Has sido muy irresponsable, Isabel.- Cecilia estaba muy, muy seria. Tenía la mano izquierda en la oreja y la derecha en el codo izquierdo. Alberto con solo ver aquel gesto sabía que se había llevado un disgusto tremendo y que la procesión iba por dentro. Y no podía unirse a ella en la gestión de aquel asunto porque había otros tres niños en danza de los que ocuparse o al menos mantener al margen de la charla madre - hija.

-Creía que ya habías superado las manos y las varitas largas, y ahora resulta que no. No se puede ir por la vida sacando la varita a las primeras de cambio.

-¡Insultó a Mencía! ¡Se metió con su sordera!

-Y tu hermana no respondió a la provocación, que es exactamente lo que tú deberías haber hecho.

-¡Pero…!

-No hay "peros" que valgan, Isabel. Con la magia no se juega, lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué clase de bruja quieres ser? ¿Una completa irresponsable?

A Isabel le hervía la sangre. No era tan calmada como su padre, ni conseguía mantener el tipo aunque ardiera por dentro como su madre. Y además, tenía muy reciente lo que vio en el futurible. Por eso se le escaparon las palabras a borbotones sin pensarlas mucho.

-Pues mira, ahora que lo dices, a lo mejor no quiero ser ningún tipo de bruja.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no quiero volver por esa escuela de magia. Ni por esa ni por ninguna. Guárdate mi varita y haz con ella lo que te plazca. Quiero ser muggle como papá.

-Isabel.- Cecilia pronunció el nombre de su hija mayor con una mezcla de rabia y de indignación que jamás había experimentado.- Basta ya. Estás castigada sin salir con tus amigas mientras dure tu expulsión. Y a no tener móvil, así que dámelo.

- ¿No es un principio del derecho que no se condena dos veces por los mismos hechos? ¡Pues a mi ya me han castigado en el colegio!

Cecilia respiró hondo antes de contestar. Ahora, a la mezcla de rabia e indignación, sumaba una tristeza tremenda. ¿Qué crío de doce años registra en su mente el principio del non bis in idem? Solo los muy especiales. Y la niña tan prometedora se había convertido de repente en una alocada adolescente con poderes mágicos que largaba una insensatez tras otra.

-No es por lo de la varita. Es por contestarme de malas formas.- Dijo por fin en un tono bastante bajo.

-Toma.- Y para su consternación la niña le hizo entrega no solo del móvil, también de la varita. Con aquello último, Cecilia añadió a la mezcla una buena cantidad de impotencia.

- ¿Quieres llamar a Sergio con mi móvil? – Se ofreció Mencía un rato después, cuando ambas estaban solas en su cuarto.

-Gracias. Creo que si.

Mencía le tendió su aparato y salió del cuarto dispuesta a interceder con su madre mientras su hermana hablaba con su novio secreto, pero recibió por parte de Cecilia la misma contestación que ella. Isabel no debería haber sacado la varita en plena conferencia. Eso no era negociable. Cuando regresó, su hermana ya había terminado de hablar. Un rápido vistazo le reveló que tan solo había necesitado un minuto para explicar a Sergio las razones de su "silencio telefónico" futuro.

-¿Qué le has dicho, si no es indiscreción? – Preguntó intrigada.

-Que me peleé con un compañero de colegio porque se metió contigo, que nos vio una profesora, se chivó a mamá y me ha castigado.

-Vaya, cuadra.

-Es la verdad. No toda, pero no le he mentido.

-Ya… oye, cuando quieras, puedes usarlo…

-Gracias. Pero mamá se ha olvidado de prohibir el ordenador…

-Podría añadirlo después.

-No creo. – Isabel no aclaró a su hermana que era muy consciente de haber torpedeado a su madre a base de bien con lo de castigar dos veces el mismo hecho. Era una adolescente y en esos momentos la consideraba algo peor que la Peor Madre del Universo, si es que eso se podía imaginar. Pero también era su hija, tenía un fondo cariñoso que no podía dejar de querer a Cecilia y, allí en aquel fondo, la voz de su conciencia susurraba que, efectivamente, no tenía que haber sacado la varita. Al menos, no antes que Rafa Moleño.

La conversación, de todos modos, fue interrumpida por Alberto. Una vez relevado en la vigilancia de los dos pequeños por una cariacontecida Cecilia que le había confesado lo muy dolida que se sentía por todo, se dirigió a hablar con su hija mayor. Mencía los dejó solos esperando que su padre suavizara las cosas.

- Hija, ¿te parecería correcto que cada vez que alguien hace o dice algo que no me gusta la emprendiera a puñetazos? No daría abasto, con las barbaridades que oigo nada mas coger el coche…

Isabel medio sonrió. Su padre tenía más mano izquierda que su talentosa madre.

- Supongo que no estuvo bien.

- Así es. Espero que la próxima vez no entres al trapo de la provocación. Ya sabes el refrán, "no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio".

¡Cómo si eso fuera fácil! Pensó Isabel. Pero como en lugar de la Peor Madre del Universo se lo estaba diciendo el Mejor Padre del Mundo Mundial, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien.- Alberto dio por terminada su charla. Conocía bien a su hija mayor. Recapacitaría.

-Siento haberte contestado con tantos humos, mamá.- Isabel, a continuación, fue a disculparse con Cecilia.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Pero no te voy a quitar el castigo, aunque tal vez te lo rebaje si hay buen comportamiento.

… _**las dos semanas siguientes…**_

Isabel no volvió a sacar el tema. La primera semana pasó sin nada notorio que contar, y al final de la misma Cecilia, fiel a su promesa, levantó el castigo. La siguiente semana comenzaba el colegio muggle, por lo que la vida de los niños mágicos se empezó a complicar. Cecilia se dio cuenta de que su hija mayor se iba a la cama tardísimo. A veces hasta pedía permiso a su padre para quedarse en el cuartito que hacía las veces de despacho a estudiar. Un día se encontró por la calle a otra madre, que le comentó lo fuerte que habían empezado el curso, pues su hija se venía acostando hacia las once y media, más o menos. Cecilia pensó que era eso, exceso de deberes en primero de la E.S.O., y no le dio mas vueltas al trasnochar y los consiguientes bostezos mañaneros de su hija mayor.

-¿No vas a hacer los deberes de magia? Este sábado ya vuelves a clase.- comentó Cecilia el miércoles mientras volvía a la rutina de las interminables lavadoras de ropa escolar.

-Mamá, no te enfades, pero ya te dije que no quiero seguir con eso.

Cecilia se levantó del cesto de la ropa completamente alucinada.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, mamá, que no quiero aprender magia nunca mas.

-Isabel, creí que habías reflexionado sobre el asunto y que…

-He reflexionado sobre lo de sacar la varita, si. Pero también lo he hecho sobre lo otro y estoy decidida. No voy a volver.

Cecilia estaba perpleja. No quiso obligar a Isabel a ir a clase el sábado porque pensó que sería contraproducente. En su lugar, pidió cita con la directora. Y en tanto llegaba el día decidió desahogarse con su madre.

-¿Vienes a ver a tu hermana? Tengo un traslador a Roma dentro de diez minutos. Regreso en cuatro horas.

-¿Has contratado un traslador?

-Es del periódico. Van unos compañeros a unas reuniones y aprovecho…

Cecilia vio sus planes convertidos en agua de borrajas. Almudena tenía un nuevo bebé de una semana y su madre iba contenta como unas castañuelas a pasar unas horas con los nietos italianos. Pero pensó que tal vez unas horas con ellos la aliviarían, así que aceptó.

En Roma, Stefano estaba sentado en el suelo entregando a los mellizos fichas de construcciones enormes mientras Almudena daba de mamar al bebé.

- Te pasa algo, Ceci. Lo noto.- Dijo la reciente mamá.

- Disgustos proporcionados por adolescentes. Ya te llegará.

-Cuéntanos si eso te alivia…

-No quiero estropear tu momento de dar de mamar.

Almudena sonrió. No le resultaba en absoluto gratificante dar de mamar. Sólo lo hacía porque era lo mejor para el bebé. Le acarició un muslito y se puso a hablarle con voz melosa.

-Tía Cecilia debería hablar ahora, porque cuando este pequeño Orsini termine, su mamá, que soy yo, se lo entregará a su abuelita para que haga con él lo que estime y se irá a dormir. Que el chiquitín nos ha dado una nochecitaaaaa.

Cecilia sonrió. El bebé reaccionaba al tono cariñoso y miraba con sus enormes ojos azules a su mamá mientras chupaba y chupaba. Como los otros, salía a Stefano.

-Venga Ceci, cuéntanos.- dijo Ana. Y Cecilia resumió lo que había pasado.

- No puede prescindir de la magia. No se puede quitar. Le he dicho por activa y por pasiva que en el futuro lo lamentará…

- Hace tres años tuvimos un chaval de trece que se rompió la pierna en un accidente de coche.- dijo Stefano mientras tendía una ficha amarilla a su hija Anna.- Hubo que operar tres veces. La última, ya me veía como el culpable de todo lo mal que lo pasaba después y se negaba a que lo reconociera. Ponla así, muy bien, preciosa. Los padres le dijeron muchas veces que tenía que pasar por todo aquello para volver a quedar como había estado antes, pero no servía. La psicóloga usó otro método. Le dijo, imagina que estás en el patio del colegio y los chicos organizan un partido de fútbol. Y allí estás tú, con las muletas, aburrido, mientras los demás lo pasan fenomenal… Luego me explicó que los adolescentes son inmediatos. No funcionan con reflexiones filosóficas sobre el futuro y demás, sino con cosas concretas. ¡Ese es mi chico!

-¡Caramba! ¡Y pensé que no nos estabas escuchando!

- Escuchar a la vez que hace otra cosa con las manos es parte de su profesión.- Intervino Almudena.- Creo que tienes razón, amore. Aunque yo también propongo que Ceci indague por qué quiere llevar una vida muggle.

- Y ahora, me toca.- Stefano se levantó y se colocó una toalla sobre el hombro. Almudena le cedió al bebé y él lo apoyó suavemente sobre el hombro y empezó a darle golpecitos para que eructara antes de seguir comiendo de su mamá.

Cecilia rumió todo aquello bastante antes de decidir qué vía de actuación tomar.

- Si no quieres hacer magia, entonces no podrás volar en escoba. Imagina que todos nos vamos a volar… - probó Cecilia en el enésimo intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¡Pues mejor que mejor! Total, para cómo se me da ahora volar, prefiero pasear con papá. Mi trasero lo agradecerá.

Cecilia casi se desesperó con aquello. Se veía impotente. Y eso era frustrante, doloroso y tremendo.

Pablo abordó a Mencía en el recreo el primer sábado que Isabel faltó sin que estuviera vigente el castigo.

-¿Por qué no ha venido tu hermana? ¿Está enferma?

-Mi hermana está estupendamente. Lo que pasa es que no quiere volver…

-¿De verdad?

-De momento, esa es su postura.

-Oye… ¿tiene novio?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Perdona. Es curiosidad. ¿Tiene novio?

- Eso es algo que quién tiene que admitirlo, desmentirlo o directamente callarse, es ella ¿no crees?

-Vale, tienes razón…

Pablo telefoneaba a Isabel casi todos los días. Para alguien cuya magia había sido una completa sorpresa, aquella postura era incomprensible. Pero su amiga no era demasiado explícita.

Pasada la segunda semana de ausencia, y tras escuchar a la directora que pensaba que era una crisis pasajera, Cecilia decidió probar la estrategia de Almudena.

- ¿Por qué no quieres seguir estudiando magia? – Preguntó a la niña una tarde. Isabel la miró fijamente unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Porque quiero ser médico, mamá. No quiero ser sanadora ni medimaga. Quiero curar a cualquiera. Quiero ir a la universidad, como el resto de mis amigas del colegio. Y trabajar entre muggles. La magia no me va a servir para eso…

Cecilia respiró aliviada por haber conseguido, al fin, que su hija se abriera y compartiera con ella sus razones.

-¿Te disgusta?

-Claro que no. Tu puedes hacer una carrera muggle si quieres, si eso te hace feliz…

-Gracias por comprenderlo, mamá.

-Sin embargo, no creo que debas dejar tus estudios de magia.

-¿Por qué?

-Imagina que tienes que ayudar en un accidente. Que hay heridos atrapados y no llegan los bomberos, o tardan en sacarlos. Y que tu con tu magia hubieras podido hacerlo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fallecieran porque tu no volviste a hacer magia, ni a llevar encima una varita?

Era exagerado y a ella misma le sonó dramático. Pero era concreto, como decía Stefano. Y apuntando directamente a las razones de la niña, como en el fondo había sugerido Almudena. Isabel suspiró y se quedó pensando.

-Entonces tal vez deba volver. Al menos, por un tiempo…

Cecilia sonrió y entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba. Isabel se le echó a los brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Los vaivenes adolescentes, pensó Cecilia, en un momento dado quieren que los escuches como adultos y a continuación quieren que no los dejes de tratar como niños. Y eso que ésta, estaba segura, ya debía pasarla un par de centímetros. Aunque no se lo diría, porque se llevaría un disgusto si averiguaba que aún seguía creciendo un poco.

- Princesa… Tienes mucho que hacer para ponerte al día. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – La Cecilia responsable no podía evitar asomar, ni siquiera en un momento así. Isabel soltó una risita sin separarse del hombro de su madre.

- ¡Pero mami! ¡Si no me he quedado atrás!

Cecilia separó de su hombro a su hija para mirarla directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué no te has quedado atrás?

-No. He estado estudiando por las noches. Y ensayando los movimientos con un lápiz.

-¡Isabel! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No lo entiendo…

-No se. Creo que para llamar tu atención. Hace tiempo que quería decirte que quiero ser médico, pero no sabía cómo…

-¡Pero si no muerdo! – Fue lo único que Cecilia acertó a decir.- No me parece que haya sido el mejor sistema, esa huelga de varitas caídas…

-No. También ha sido un error. No lo volveré a hacer. ¿Me perdonas?

-Si. Si te perdono.

- Mami… tampoco quise decir que eras mala abogada…

- ¿Qué?

-Cuando te dije lo de castigar dos veces por lo mismo…

-Es agua pasada. ¿De dónde lo aprendiste?

-Del periódico. Creo que tiene un nombre en latín…

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. Isabel era singular, vaya si lo era. ¿Cuántos chicos de doce años leen el periódico? ¡Si la mayoría de los universitarios no lo hace! Isabel sería de adulta lo que ella decidiera ser, pero estaba segura que no llevaría una vida mediocre ni sería una persona indiferente a todo.

-¡Caramba! – Exclamó Alberto cuando se lo contó.- ¡Eso debe haber sido como estudiar informática sin ordenador!

-Pues no te lo pierdas, pero los hechizos le salían.

-Una cajita de sorpresas, nuestra hija mayor.

-Espero que no me proporcione otro sobresalto de estos en mucho tiempo. No se si lo resistiría.

-Aunque ¿sabes? A mi me gusta que alguien pasee conmigo por el monte mientras los demás revoloteáis. Alguien mayor que Cristina, se entiende.

-Eso puede que no cambie en un tiempo. Creo que le ha cogido cierta manía a volar.

-Mientras no se me caiga andando… Podría tener la mala suerte de ir a parar a la boñiga de una vaca. Ya sabes que por el monte madrileño hay mucha vaca suelta…

Cecilia sintió subir su humor. Alberto sabía matizar las aristas de la vida. No estaba sola frente al huracán adolescente, y eso reconfortaba la realidad de tener que afrontar cuatro tornados.


	42. Dos días de locos

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**DOS DÍAS DE LOCOS**

**(El Futurible – Parte II y última)**

_**Finales de septiembre de 2010**_

-¿Qué rayos habrán hecho estas crías para desencajar el dichoso cajón?- Nadia, la bruja cuidadora, se preguntó en voz alta mientras intentaba con magia y sin ella devolverlo a sus guiaderas. – Habrá sido Isabel, seguro. ¡Con lo torpona que se ha vuelto!

Efectivamente, Isabel había crecido la friolera de casi quince centímetros en poco mas de un año, lo que había tenido varias consecuencias, además de dejar bastante atrás a Mencía, que siempre le iba a la zaga. La chica había pasado de ser una excelente cazadora de quidditch a no ser capaz ni de recibir un pase; había vuelto del campamento mágico con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones hechos al golpearse accidentalmente con prácticamente cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino o que no estuviera, porque se había vuelto experta en tropezar con obstáculos incluso cuando no habían alcanzado tal categoría; y lo que se llevaba la palma, ella, que era muy cuidadosa con todas sus cosas, había roto involuntariamente la pantalla de su teléfono móvil cuando el pitido de aviso de mensaje la sobresaltó tanto que se le escurrió de las manos.

Nadia negó con la cabeza tras cinco duros minutos de forcejear con el cajón y se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor. Nada, no se podía hacer nada. Mejor esperar a que llegara el señor, que era un manitas. Seguramente él, con un buen destornillador y su santa paciencia, sería capaz de recolocarlo. Los muggles sabían hacer esas cosas. Así que lo dejó entreabierto, tal y como lo había encontrado, y siguió con sus múltiples ocupaciones, que no eran pocas con cuatro niños de diversas edades en la casa.

Más tarde Cecilia había sido informada del problema y pensó en hacer una inspección visual para lo cual fue derecha al cajón con Cristina detrás. Sacó su varita dispuesta a cubrir su turno de intentonas y se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Está _toto_?- Preguntó Cristina desconcentrándola.

-Si, está roto. Voy a intentar arreglarlo.

-Tu no, mamá.- Y diciendo aquello la niña se puso delante de la mesita con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-_Poque tu tenes pupa en la palda_. Papi.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que lo haga papá?

-Si. Papi con_ tetonillador_.

Cecilia sonrió a su benjamina.

-Muy bien. Ve a decírselo.

Y la niña salió corriendo muy contenta en pos de su padre. Los cuatro tesoritos de Cecilia y Alberto adoraban a su muy muggle papá, pero Cristina era la que mejor había comprendido que había que demostrarle que apreciaban sus habilidades por muy muggles que fueran. Pero Alberto estaba ocupado con otras cosas y aquel día no pudo enfrentarse con el cajón.

La tarde del día siguiente, sin embargo, llegó a casa pronto y decidió hacerse cargo del asunto. Pero primero se quitó el traje y la corbata y se puso un pantalón corto viejo y una camiseta que conoció tiempos mejores, como podía atestiguar el agujero en el costado derecho. Después se hizo con una linterna y realizó su propia inspección ocular. Había algo en el fondo del primer cajón que se había colado en la guiadera. Al intentar cerrar, las muy brutas, debían haber hecho fuerza y lo que fuera, que parecía una pelotita de goma, se había encajado sacando el cajón de su sitio. Alberto supo enseguida que aquello le iba a llevar un rato y desmontar todos los cajones. Se levantó y se fue a la cocina, donde Nadia estaba preparando una de sus especialidades, una jarra de cola-cao que metía en la nevera para que estuviera fresquito cuando llegaran los niños. Había que calcular muy bien, porque si se pasaba de tiempo en reposo la mezcla chocolatosa dejaba de ser tan homogénea. Y además Alberto sospechaba que empleaba un poquito de magia para disolver mejor el polvo de chocolate.

-Nadia, necesitaría algún trapo viejo grande, para ir poniendo encima los cajones de la mesilla de las niñas…

Nadia asintió con la cabeza, metió la mano en el bolsillo del delantal, tomó su varita y la agitó en el aire. Y al momento Alberto tenía en las manos un trozo de tela grande de colores chillones, especialmente en tonos rosas, grosellas y fucsias.

-Er…- Murmuró Alberto un poco sorprendido de la súbita aparición de semejante lienzo tan colorido.- Gracias, Nadia… ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una sábana vieja de Isabel. Aquella que le gustaba tanto cuando tenía seis años, la de las princesas de Disney…

-¡Ah,si! Ya la recuerdo…- Dijo Alberto mientas metía el dedo por un agujero que su retoño había hecho a base de rozar con un pie. Isabel, como Picasso, tuvo una época Rosa, y durante una temporada no quería otras sábanas. Se puso tan pesada que Cecilia fue a comprar otro juego para que no fuera un drama el cambio semanal de la ropa de cama, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que se habían agotado, y como no las encontró por ningún lado, no le quedó otra que pedir a Nadia que las lavara y secara cada martes, que era el día de cambio de sábanas de las niñas, a primera hora por la mañana y que por la tarde las volviera a colocar en la cama. Afortunadamente, se le pasó antes de que la sábana se desintegrara de puro uso y no hubiera Reparo en el mundo con la suficiente potencia para evitarlo.

Alberto se marchó con la sábana bajo un brazo y una caja de destornilladores y una linterna en la otra mano camino de su dormitorio. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que terminaran las obras de su casa nueva y se mudaran! Pensaba mientras extendía el trapo en el suelo. Afortunadamente, para finales de septiembre o principios de octubre estaría todo concluido. Y en la casa nueva no tendría que meter un mueble en su propio dormitorio para poder disponer de algo de espacio para arreglarlo, siguió pensando mientras se llevaba la mesilla.

Durante un largo rato, estuvo desmontando los cajones, comenzando por el de abajo, porque observó que no había otra manera de arreglar aquello, y los fue colocando cuidadosamente sobre la sábana junto con sus correspondientes tornillos. ¡Hay qué ver qué cosas guardan las niñas en sus mesillas!, pensaba, pues los cajones dejaban a la vista las cosas mas variopintas: pulseras de cuero o de hilos trenzados, pendientes, muñequitos varios, paquetes de chicles, papeles de caramelos, lápices varios, un montón de limas de uñas de cartón…cuando por fin llegó al cajón superior, éste reveló un libro que debía estar leyendo Mencía, porque tenía un marcapáginas y se titulaba Rechiceros en la Isla del Tesoro; un despertador, los cargadores de los móviles y numerosas gomas para el pelo. Metió la mano dentro y, con esfuerzo, por fin la extrajo. Era una bolita de goma, de esas que tanto le gustaban a su hijo.

Alberto iba a guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón y olvidarla allí para dedicarse a montar de nuevo el mueble, pero por alguna razón le dedicó una mirada atenta. La mitad de la bola era azul y en la otra mitad, que era transparente, había una rana naranja. Y de repente la rana empezó a hacer como si avanzara a saltos.

-¡Pero qué crías!- Exclamó Alberto.- ¿Qué clase de hechizo habrán hecho? ¡Es condenadamente bonito!...

Según dicen los filósofos de la Magia Hispana, ésta no es una posesión o poder del mago, sino una energía que está en todo lo que nos rodea y en todos. Y el mago realmente es una persona con especial sensibilidad que puede actuar como captador y catalizador de esa energía para acelerar cambios en la naturaleza y estado de las cosas. Alberto no poseía la magia, pero según esa teoría, en realidad nadie la poseía, Cecilia tampoco. Pero Alberto llevaba muchos años viviendo en un entorno de alta concentración mágica, rodeado como estaba de cinco catalizadores, seis si se contaba a Nadia. Y un cachito adicional si pensamos en Pufo. Así que, de alguna manera, su organismo estaba acostumbrado a vivir en entornos cargados con grandes cantidades de magia que fluían también por él. Si la teoría era cierta, de alguna manera debía acumular magia. Tal vez por eso cuando pensó en que sería divertido ver croar a la rana ésta contestó con un sonoro _¡croak!_

Alberto abrió mucho los ojos fascinado. Y entonces vio cómo, dando un salto, el batracio se sumergía en el fondo de la pelota, como si lo hiciera en un lago azul. Ahora el padre tenía la boca abierta, y seguro que exclamó ¡Ah! cuando toda la pared se volvió azul…

_**...Otoño de 2025...**_

Llevaba el pelo ya casi completamente cano muy corto. Y era evidente que empezaba a flojear en su eterna batalla contra la expansión de su barriga. Y por alguna razón, no llevaba gafas. Tal vez la vista cansada había compensado a la miopía... Estaba en una cocina, sentado a la mesa. Junto a él estaba un chico algo mas alto que él, muy delgado, con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta con estampados chillones. Tenía el pelo de punta en todas las direcciones posibles y una especie de perilla ridícula. Y llevaba gafas, unas gafas pequeñas de montura metálica.

- ... Así que dividí por el número pi y después busqué el máximo común denominador de...- Andaba explicando el chico gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras él le escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo a veces con la cabeza.

-... y me salió 2.511,28. Y entonces, cuando se lo cuento a Lucas, va y me dice que lo del eje con una inclinación de veinticinco grados era realmente una trampa y que no había que considerarlo. ¡Y fíjate, papá! ¡Yo hasta metí la solución en un cuadrado, para destacarla bien!

-Yo no puedo opinar de los hechizos, pero la parte matemática no me parece que esté mal...

-Bueno, ya está hecho, así que...

- ¡Beto! – Una cría de unos nueve o diez años vestida de uniforme del colegio entró corriendo en la habitación y se lanzó hacia el chico. El se levantó y la cogió en volandas. Era delgada y de apariencia larguirucha, como todos los críos en la familia de Cecilia, con la carga alargada como Mencía, los mismos ojos grises de Cecilia y el pelo castaño claro como Almudena, aunque muy lacio.

-¡Hola Ceci! ¿Qué tal el cole?

- Aburrido, como siempre.

El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras la mantenía en alto.

-Así que puede que hayas metido el remo...- Una chica altísima, de mas de metro ochenta, con el pelo también muy corto teñido de rubio platino había entrado detrás de la niña y sonreía divertida. Iba vestida de blanco, con una falda larga hasta los tobillos, y dejó caer en una silla una mochila enorme y otra mas pequeña con dibujos infantiles.

-¡Estabas escuchando! – Exclamó el chico.

-Es que hablas súper alto, Beto. ¿Sabes que Mencía opina que si se taponara por completo el oído derecho no tendría problemas para escucharte?

-Pues no. Mencía no se ha quejado. Deberías aprender de tu hermana mayor, Cris, que es mas discretita que tu.

La chica se rió. -En fin, que si al final Lucas tenía razón, habrás tirado un año estudiando oposiciones...

-¡No es exactamente así! ¡Sólo he interrumpido la ingeniería mágica! ¡Y que sepas que muchos de los que se presentan a controladores de tráfico mágico muggle son ingenieros mágicos! ¡Y aún así algunos han ido cayendo!

-Vale, Beto.

- No os peleéis. Si no aprueba, no pasa nada. La preparación le servirá para continuar con sus estudios…

-¿Ves? Papá se pone de mi parte. Además, todavía no he suspendido.

-Puede que sea cuestión de tiempo.

Alberto iba a intervenir otra vez, intentando poner orden entre sus hijos. Apoyó las manos en la mesa de la cocina para levantarse y entonces se fijó. Llevaba su alianza en el dedo anular, como siempre. Pero en el meñique… en el meñique llevaba un fino aro de oro que inmediatamente reconoció. El Alberto real, el de los pantalones cortos y la camiseta con agujero, gritó.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se ha pillado un dedo? – Nadia apareció en la puerta del dormitorio por arte de magia. -¡Por la escoba de Juan de Bargota! ¡Está usted pálido!

Efectivamente, Alberto estaba blanco como la leche. Tragó saliva con trabajo y contempló la pelotita. La rana le devolvió una mirada triste y sintió cómo le bajaba la tensión. La mano se le aflojó y la bola cayó al suelo.

-Creo… creo que necesito un vaso de agua…

-Voy por él.- Nadia, servicial, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió presta a la cocina. Alberto tragó saliva y dio un paso. Pero con tan mala fortuna que pisó la bola, resbaló y cayó.

-¡AY! ¡AYAYAYAYAYYYY! ¡MALDITA SEAAAAA!

Cuando Nadia apareció en la puerta Alberto estaba sentado en la cama, con una mano tapando su ojo derecho y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¡Me he caído! ¡Y me he golpeado con la esquina de la cama!

Cuando Cecilia llegó a casa, se asustó. Alberto tenía el ojo derecho a la funerala. El resto de la cara también era de funeral.

-Eso te lo tiene que ver un médico.- Dijo mientras recuperaba el bolso de la silla donde lo había dejado.- Adecéntate un poco, cielo, y nos vamos a urgencias.

Alberto farfulló algo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia el armario con la mano tapándose el ojo, aunque ella se le adelantó y le sacó la ropa.

Un rato mas tarde, en la sala de espera, Alberto seguía muy serio y cariacontecido.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué te ha pasado?

-Estaba arreglando el cajón de la mesilla de las niñas. Se había encajado una pelota de goma en la guiadera, vete tú a saber cómo. Y cuando la saqué… ¡Dios! ¡Cuando la saqué…!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues que empezó a hacer magia.

-¿Hacer magia?

-Eso es.- Alberto asintió. Y explicó a Cecilia la visión, con pelos y señales, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente. No pudo decir nada al respecto porque los llamaron a consulta justo cuando Alberto terminaba contando el golpe contra la cama. Cecilia meditó sobre todo aquello mientras curaban a Alberto. Solo sabía una cosa, que la pelotita en cuestión era la que Isabel se había llevado para la conferencia de adivinación.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó a las niñas cuando regresaron a casa. Isabel y Mencía intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de que la mayor tomara la iniciativa.

-¡Qué pregunta, mamá! ¡Es una pelota de goma!

-Isabel, no me tomes el pelo. Ya se que es una pelota de goma. Pero recuerdo perfectamente que te la llevaste para una conferencia de adivinación.

-Er… Si.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿qué? – En teoría, el futurible era de un solo uso. Pero las dos hermanas recordaron de repente que Meler había dicho que le había salido especial. Ninguna de las dos sabía hasta dónde se había manifestado algún tipo de magia delante de sus padres. Y eso era un tanto aterrador. Solo sabían lo que tenían delante: que su padre ahora lucía un ojo morado.

-¿Qué es lo que conjuró el adivino?

Isabel no pudo evitar suspirar levemente ganándose una mirada horrorizada de su hermana.

- Un futurible.- Contestó mirando al suelo.

-¿Y eso qué es? – Preguntó Alberto a Cecilia.

-No lo se.- contestó muy tranquila. Ella nunca fue particularmente aficionada a la adivinación.- Pero lo averiguaré muy pronto. Voy a hablar con María.

-¡Es una visión de un futuro probable! – Exclamó Mencía intentando evitar la intervención de su tía, por lo que fuera capaz de extraer de la pelotita.

-¿Visión de un futuro probable? – Repitió Alberto asombrado.

-Algo que puede ocurrir. O no. ¿No es eso, niñas?

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza. No era buena señal que su madre empleara el término "niñas". Cecilia suspiró y se guardó el juguete en el bolsillo. Ninguna de las dos, ni siquiera Isabel, fue capaz de protestar.

-¿Y ahora, qué va a pasar? – Preguntó Mencía a su hermana cuando se quedaron solas en su habitación. Isabel se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

La tarde siguiente Cecilia se llevó en la escoba a un Alberto que solo veía por un ojo, puesto que el otro lo tenía completamente hinchado. En Valencia, su prima María andaba bastante atareada con un montón de gráficos y cuadros, pero lo dejó todo a un lado para atenderlos.

-El futuro no es algo fijo. Es cambiante. Se hace en el presente. No se puede ver el futuro, se pueden ver tendencias, probabilidades, qué consecuencias tendrían determinadas elecciones… pero siempre queda en manos de la persona.- Decía María.- Si no fuera así ¿Creéis que yo estaría mirando y remirando estos cuadros y análisis de tendencias de mercado? ¡Tendría una bola de cristal y muchos menos dolores de cabeza!

-Por lo visto un tal Ari Meler conjuró sobre la bola algo llamado futurible.

-Ari Meler es bueno. Pero también es un hombre espectáculo. Saca todo el jugo posible de la adivinación.

-¿Y el futurible?

-Es un embrujo que está de moda ahora, sobre todo entre los padres que quieren quitar ideas que les parecen alocadas de los hijos…

-Explícanos.

-Bueno. El futurible, como su nombre indica, refleja un suceso probable consecuencia de una acción. Cuanto más cercano en el tiempo a la acción, más probable.

-¿Cuánto mas lejano entonces es menos probable? – Alberto intervino en la charla por vez primera.

-Eso es.

-Entonces, por poner un ejemplo, un futurible de aquí a 2025 tendría una probabilidad ínfima…

-Exactamente. Pero no olvides que real. – María miró fijamente a Alberto que respiraba hondo, como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. – Pero no hay futuribles a quince años vista. Como mucho, a quince días.

-¿Dices que lo usan sobre todo los padres? – Intervino Cecilia intentando distraer la atención de María respecto de la palidez que había vuelto al rostro de Alberto.

-Conozco a una persona que le entregó uno a la hija empeñada en que le comprara un ciclomotor. En el futurible llevaba al novio detrás, un tipo con un coche se saltaba un semáforo y los atropellaba. Bastó para que dejara de pedirlo. Al menos por un tiempo.

-Para eso no hace falta un futurible.- Dijo Alberto con un deje histérico en la voz.

-No. Pero como es visual, el impacto es mucho mayor que advertir de palabra, sobre todo cuando se trata de hijos adolescentes. No quiere decir que tenga que pasar.

-Pues no entiendo. Decías que había una causa…- intervino otra vez Alberto.

-¡Ah, si! Se me ha olvidado decir que el accidente ocurría hacia las dos de la mañana. Una hora a la que la niña no está autorizada a estar por la calle.

-¿La decisión entonces era desobedecer con la hora de llegada? – Preguntó Alberto.

-Eso es.

-Alberto ha estado viendo cosas…- Cecilia decidió explicar un poco mas.

-Ya. Entonces lo del ojo negro no es simplemente por haber pisado el futurible…

-¡Si es por haber pisado el futurible! – Exclamó él. Lo que ocurre… lo que ocurre es que yo no tendría que haber visto nada. Y como no tendría que haber visto nada, no se si la regla esa de la probabilidad rige o no.

-¡Claro que rige! Ya te he dicho que el futuro no está fijo, que depende de tus elecciones en cada circunstancia… escuchad… tengo algunas amistades que son aficionadas a la adivinación experimental. Preguntaré por ahí…

-¿Adivinación experimental? – Preguntó Cecilia asombrada.

-Ya sabes, gente que nos reunimos de vez en cuando para tomar unas copas y hablar de adivinación… - María intentó quitar importancia.

-Eso suena mucho a la Logia de los Videntes.

-Ceci, tu sabes que lo de la Logia es mucho blablablá, como los nuevos templarios o los neo cátaros.

-Eso creía, María, pero puedo estar equivocada.- María puso un gesto de disgusto.

-Si no quieres que pregunte…

-Está bien. No diré nada mas del tema.- claudicó Cecilia.

-Como prima hermana tuya, y por tanto pariente de sangre bastante cercana, te pido que tengas discreción, sobre todo en el ministerio.- Murmuró María al oído de Cecilia cuando se marchaban.

-Tienes mi palabra de sangre.

-Muy bien. Sabréis de mi.

-¿De qué demonios ha estado hablando? – Preguntó Alberto cuando ya volaban en la escoba de Cecilia.

-De una especie de sociedad secreta que se dice que puede existir o no existir. Los que creen en ella dicen que influye en las decisiones de nuestra sociedad. Algunos piensan que la Ministra es un miembro relevante… Mira por donde, no solo es verdad, tenemos a una pariente metida hasta las cejas…

- ¿Una especie de masonería?

- Si quieres llamarlo así…

María se dio prisa. A la mañana siguiente ya estaba hablando con su prima.

-Ari Meler conjuró un futurible doble para ellas. Al parecer, le cayeron bien. Especialmente Mencía, que mostraba interés por encima de un grupo de niños con sobrecarga hormonal. Todo eso encaja con lo de la expulsión de Isabel ¿No?. Le puso una sobrecarga mágica para que no fuera aleccionador, y lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo. No sabía que llegaría a 2025. En cuanto a que Alberto lo accionara, bueno, está en un entorno de alta concentración de magia. Vivís cinco magos en casa, Nadia pasa muchas horas… En realidad no lo activó Alberto sino que estaba sensible al ambiente. Puede que la presión del cajón influyera, no lo sabemos… Y puede, Cecilia, que aún conserve magia activada.

Cecilia no necesitó aclaraciones adicionales. Si el futurible conservaba magia activada, entonces se podían ver mas cosas con él. Y la persona más indicada era ella. Por la noche, cuando los críos estaban dormidos, sacó la pelotita. Alberto y ella estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, cogidos de las manos.

-¿estás listo?

-Creo que no. Pero no lo estaré nunca. ¿Y tu?

-Yo si.

-Entonces, adelante.

Cecilia hizo girar la pelotita en la mano. Y la rana empezó a brincar…

_**...Otoño de 2025...**_

La misma cocina, el mismo Alberto canoso, sin gafas y barrigón. El mismo chaval delgado con los pelos de punta riéndose con cualquier cosa y la misma chica del pelo teñido rubio platino. Y la niña riéndose.

Alberto se miró la mano derecha. En el anular, tenía su alianza. En el meñique, la de Cecilia…

… entró en la cocina con una toalla en los hombros, alta y delgada, muy derecha. Y sonriente.

-¡Bueno! ¡Así que ya no nos vas a dar la lata con que hacemos ruido y no te dejamos estudiar! – Saludó jovialmente al chico mientras le agarraba por la barbilla y le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Alberto, hijo, no me gusta tu barbita.

-Ya me lo has dicho, mamá.

-¿De veras?

-Con ésta van cinco veces.

-Insuficientes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mamá.- Intervino Cristina.- Reconócelo, eres casi barbilampiño.

El Alberto joven sacó la lengua a su hermana. La niña se rió.

-Ya me puedes devolver mi alianza.- Dijo entonces la Cecilia del futuro a su marido.- Ya me he puesto el tinte. Queda estupendo ¿verdad?

-Clava tu color, mamá.- Dijo Cristina.

-Si. Lo peor es que lleve mercurio. Si no tienes cuidado, se traga cualquier objeto de oro.

Alberto se quitó la alianza del meñique y fue a ponerla sobre la palma que extendía Cecilia, pero en el último momento se detuvo. Tomó con la otra la mano derecha de su mujer, la giró y, mirándola a los ojos, la devolvió a su anular, con la misma expresión expectante del día en que se casaron. Ella lo notó, porque tembló ligeramente y sonrió.

Y el futurible se apagó, esta vez para siempre…

… _**en el tiempo presente…**_

-¡Vaya! ¡Tanto drama, y ahora resulta que dentro de quince años no me he muerto! ¡solo he ido a teñirme el pelo! – Exclamó Cecilia intentando ocultar la risa.

-No tiene gracia, Ceci. Lo he pasado fatal.

-Ya lo se, mi amor, ya lo se. Pero reconoce que tiene su gracia…

-Pues no, no tiene ninguna.

-Al menos el tinte quedaba estupendo. Tendré que hablar con mi padre, a ver si me libro por fin de estas cuatro canas descaradas. ¿Sigue inquietándote la futurible viudedad?

-Se me va pasando, pero por favor no me hagas bromas. Cuando lo pensé, hasta me bajó la tensión…

-Ya… ¿Sirve un beso?

-Mientras no sea en el ojo.

-De acuerdo.

En aquellas condiciones, un beso trajo otro, una cosa otra, y al cabo de un buen rato los dos estaban abrazados bajo las sábanas.

-Ceci…

-Hmmmmmm ¿qué?

-Que hay algo mas de lo que no hemos hablado del futurible.

-Ya… la niña ¿no?

-Eso es. ¿Tu crees que…?

-No. Almudena dice que mas adelante le gustaría tener otra niña y llamarla como yo. Podía ser perfectamente su hija.

-Ya…

-Alberto, es un futurible. Lo mas probable es que no pase.

-Vale.

-¿No estás cansado?

-Si. Creo que debemos dormir.

-Yo también lo creo. Te quiero, Alberto.

-Yo te quiero a ti. ¿Ceci?

-¿Si?

-¡No te me mueras, ni dentro de un año, ni cinco ni quince, ni veinte ni…!

-No entra en mis planes.

-Vale, Buenas noches.

Alberto se durmió enseguida. Cecilia tardó un poco mas. La niña… tendría nueve o diez años. Eso significaba que habría nacido cuando ella tendría cuarenta o cuarenta y uno…"Un futurible, solo es un futurible", se repitió mentalmente. Y finalmente consiguió dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Cecilia habló con sus hijas sobre el futurible. Les contó lo que realmente le había ocurrido a su padre, cómo había pensado que ella había muerto, y les recalcó la escasa probabilidad de la revelación.

Mencía la miró atentamente y después se marchó a comerse un bocadillo y a hacer los deberes. Isabel, en cambio, se marchó cabizbaja a su cuarto. Cecilia se acercó al cabo de cinco minutos. Tenía la puerta cerrada, pero se escuchaban los sollozos. Cecilia llamó suavemente y después abrió suavemente la puerta. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, las largas piernas abrazadas con sus delgados brazos. Cecilia se sentó a su lado.

-Era bonito, mamá. Era muy bonito…- Sollozó Isabel.

-Si, imagino que era muy bonito. Pero el futuro, aunque sea distinto, puede ser igual o incluso mucho mas bonito.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy completamente segura.

Isabel lloró un rato sobre el hombro de su madre.

Un buen rato después, cuando Isabel estaba mas serena, Pablo apareció con un ramo de margaritas, de esas de mercadillo.

-Son para Isabel, como… bueno… como recibimiento, por haber vuelto a clase…- Dijo azoradísimo en la puerta de la casa, sin atreverse a entrar. Ella no supo qué decir. Era el ramo más feo que había visto en su vida, pero claro, tampoco es que Pablo tuviera mucho dinero para gastar en flores…No sabía qué hacer. Afortunadamente, Mencía vino corriendo con una animosa sonrisa y un jarrón y solventó el bloqueo de Isabel invitándolo a entrar. Pablo se relajó cuando la vio y sonrió.

-Cuando vienen así, a casa de ellas, y con flores, es porque tienen intención de quedarse.- Murmuró Nadia cuando pasó junto a Alberto. El padre la miró espantado. El futurible, mas los cajones que seguían esperando ser montados porque no había estado con ánimos para hacerlo, más el susto de haberse visto viudo, más el otro susto de tener un quinto hijo, más el ojo amoratado, mas un candidato a yerno rodeado de margaritas. Todo junto, era demasiado para una sola tarde. Alberto pensó que ni la logia de esas secretas más potente del mundo mágico habría conseguido tanto con tan poco. En el caso de que existiera, claro.


	43. Amor, ni mas ni menos

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**AMOR, NI MAS NI MENOS**

_**(Aviso previo: Para evitar decepciones, recomiendo a quién no siga la historia de Cecilia y Alberto que se abstenga, porque de otro modo podría pensarse que esto no tiene nada que ver con HP).**_

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

Se sienta ante el ordenador, lo enciende, teclea su clave y se mete en la intranet, área del profesor. Mientras carga el sistema, se permite el lujo de comparar como es ahora y como era entonces, hace dieciocho años. Entonces las actas y el seguimiento de los alumnos se hacía en papel, fichas con una foto pegada con pegamento de barra. Ahora está todo informatizado. Ahora es distinto. Ella es distinta. Y sin embargo, es lo mismo.

_**Diciembre**__** de 1992**_

Lleva ya casi un curso dando clase en el colegio. Y un año con los votos definitivos. Isabel Gómez de Arístegui es la mayor de siete hermanos de una familia bien del barrio de Salamanca. Clase media-alta, conservadores, influyentes. Ella es guapa, simpática, inteligente. No le faltan pretendientes. Pertenece a la primera generación nacida en democracia, la que estrena el socialismo, la ley del divorcio, la ley del aborto. En primera fila asiste a La Movida. Varias compañeras se quedan embarazadas con dieciséis. Alguna se casa. Alguna tiene el niño. Tiempos explosivos. Todo un país estaba comprimido y de repente rompe con todo y se produce el Big Bang. Ella vive el Big Bang.

Y elige. Elige un amor que sus amigas no comprenden, aunque es tan incondicional como amar a un hombre, aunque está tan lleno de servicio como criar a los hijos. Con dieciocho años, recién terminado el COU, entra en el noviciado, en Burgos. Allí cursa a la vez la carrera de Historia con las notas máximas. Cuando termina la destinan a Madrid, al colegio por cuyos pasillos correteó de uniforme, donde se gestó su vocación.

Isabel Gómez de Arístegui, la hermana Isabel, alias _La Sargento_, imparte Historia y Religión en el Bachillerato y el COU. Es rigurosa, racional, exigente. La Religión nunca mas vuelve a ser una _maría_. Estudian los Sinópticos, hacen un cuadro con las cosas en común y las diferencias. Habla de la Fuente Q, de los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. Suelta en clase tranquilamente que el Evangelio de Juan debe ser posterior en más de cien años a su protagonista... los alumnos intercambian miradas. ¿Qué está diciendo? Pero ella lo tiene claro. Son los que van a ir a la Universidad, son a los que los puestos de responsabilidad esperan en el futuro. Tienen que estar bien formados. La fe es un don, y ella reza todas las noches para que sus alumnos la reciban. Pero no es incompatible con la razón.

Pero Isabel es muy joven. Su juventud la inclina hacia la radicalidad. Al menos, eso piensa el capellán.

-Debería hablar con él, padre.- Dice muy convencida.- Después será tarde. Se irá a hacer la carrera, conocerá a otros chicos con ideas distintas, se meterá en otros ambientes...

José María Urquiola escucha atentamente las razones de la religiosa y después se toma unos pocos segundos antes de contestar.

-Yo creo que, precisamente, una vocación debe exponerse a todas esas cosas. Si es verdadera, saldrá indemne.

-¡Pero padre! Algunos chicos lo que necesitan es un empujoncito, no se atreven. Pero si usted le habla del seminario...

El Padre Urquiola respira hondo otra vez.

-Es que yo no creo que este chico tenga vocación.

-¡Pues yo si! Entre tanta mediocridad destaca. No solo es inteligente y de una familia católica. También es comprometido. Es uno de los pocos chicos que se ha apuntado a la Operación Kilo para ayudar, y no para ligar con las niñas.

El sacerdote sonríe ante la ingenuidad de la religiosa. El chico podrá tener o no vocación, pero también tiene diecisiete años.

-Yo no he visto ningún indicio... pero estaré pendiente, y en su caso tendré una charla con él.

La hermana Isabel se marcha descontenta. Ella querría un compromiso mas firme. En realidad, no entiende por qué han mandado de capellán a un sacerdote como el padre Urquilola, que estuvo casado treinta años, crió a cinco hijos y cuando se quedó viudo se metió cura. No sabe nada de vocaciones tempranas, de su fragilidad, del riesgo de exponerlas al peligro.

El padre Urquiola, por su parte, sabe que se ha ido descontenta. Y lo lamenta. Es demasiado joven. La juventud es un tesoro que se pierde pronto, y a cambio se gana experiencia y sabiduría. Algún día la hermana Isabel lo entenderá. Entenderá que también es posible darlo todo de otra forma. Y tiene un pensamiento para su mujer, que falleció de una enfermedad neurológica degenerativa. El cedió sus empresas a los hijos y se dedicó por entero a cuidarla. Durante meses, ella ni le reconocía. "Llévala a una residencia", le dijeron algunos. Pero no. Esa era la mujer de la que se enamoró. Aunque ahora no pareciera que era ella. Quizás ese fue el renglón torcido con el que Dios escribió su historia. Mas de treinta años de amor humano sublimado. El campo de cultivo para otro amor.

No anda desencaminado el padre Urquiola. Entre las cajas de la Operación Kilo, se está gestando el amor. Ahora es tan sólo una llamita minúscula que un chico y una chica encienden tímidamente, apenas sin darse cuenta. Pero ¡quién sabe! Puede convertirse con un poco de tiempo en la magia mas poderosa del universo...

_**Mayo de 1993**_

- Inés, quiero verte en mi despacho. A las once. Y tu, Cecilia, después.- Dice la hermana Isabel a las dos chicas. Ha aprovechado el cambio de clase para llamarlas aparte. Han pasado meses. Han pasado cosas. El padre Urquiola no ha hecho nada. Y ella ha decidido tomar las riendas del asunto.

Cecilia e Inés se miran. Se preguntan.

-¿Qué querrá esta monja?

-No se. Pero no me gusta. Nos llama de una en una.

A las once, Inés llama a la puerta del despacho. Entra con actitud modosa. Se sienta en la silla frente a la mesa. Es espartana. Como todo en el despacho de la hermana Isabel. Seguramente, como todo en su vida.

-Quiero que leas esto, Inés.- Y le tiende unas fotocopias. Inés lee. Es un testimonio de un seminarista. "En mi hermana encontré un apoyo incondicional...", decía. Inés lo recuerda. El día de las vocaciones lo leyeron en la pastoral. Se pregunta por qué diablos ahora lo saca esta monja. Lo relee. Levanta la cabeza y le tiende la hoja.

-¿Y bien?

Inés traga saliva. No sabe qué decir.

-Quiero que reflexiones sobre lo que has leído. ¿Cómo actuarías tu en el lugar de esa chica? ¿Apoyarías a tu hermano?

Inés siente un vacío en el estómago. Ya ha pillado por dónde van los tiros. Esta monja quiere pescar a Alberto para cura.

-Yo apoyaría a mi hermano en lo que él decidiera.- Contesta firme y resuelta.

-Me parece bien. Porque puede que lo necesite.

Inés vuelve a tragar saliva y decide darle una respuesta arriesgada.

-Hermana, yo siempre apoyaré a mis hermanos. Pero sinceramente, me parece que Rodrigo es demasiado pequeño para tener vocación...

Por un segundo le parece que la monja la quiere fulminar con la mirada. La ve respirar hondo. Se asusta. Igual se ha pasado. Igual se la carga.

-No me refería a Rodrigo.- Contesta por fin la monja.

-¡Ah! ¿No?

-No. Tu sabes a quién me refería.

Unos segundos embarazosos, de silencio. Inés reza para que esta tortura termine. La monja parece darse cuenta. Y apiadarse.

-Anda. Sal y que entre Cecilia. ¡Y reflexiona!

Inés siente un alivio inmenso y se levanta rauda. Abre la puerta y le hace un gesto a Cecilia, que espera apoyada en la pared. No puede avisarla de lo que va la citación. Los ojos de la monja están clavados en ellas. Inés sale reforzada en algo que ya había decidido. Apoyará a Alberto. Vaya si lo hará. Apoyará la pareja Alberto-Cecilia. Contra viento y marea. Y eso que entonces no sabe hasta qué punto. Porque ignora el secreto de Cecilia. Lo que es Cecilia. Porque para ella es imposible que eso exista.

Entra Cecilia. Se sienta, igual que antes lo hizo Inés. Mira serena a la monja. Ella clava sus ojos negros en los grises de la alumna. Por un momento se explica que él haya perdido la cabeza por ella. Es una chica muy, muy guapa.

- Quiero que leas esto, Cecilia...

Se repite la historia. Pero en este caso empieza con "antes de hablar de ello, tengo que hacerlo de Belén. Era preciosa...". "Creo que Dios me llama...- dice él.- Ante eso, yo no puedo oponerme.- Contesta ella...". Cecilia lee atentamente, una tormenta en su interior, el exterior manteniendo una apariencia fría y calmada. Cuando termina, deja la hoja sobre la mesa y mira frente a frente a la monja. Ella no le elude la mirada.

-Quiero que reflexiones, Cecilia. Que reflexiones mucho. No vaya a ser que te interpongas en la voluntad de Dios.

Cecilia sigue mirándola fijamente. No la odia. No está indignada. Lo que está es alucinada. Le ha llegado que sale con Alberto. ¡Y cree que Alberto iba para cura! Cecilia pone a trabajar su mente, a toda velocidad.

-Quiero a Alberto.- Confiesa serena. Es la primera vez que se lo dice a alguien adulto. Se asombra de su seguridad, de la solidez de sus sentimientos.- Y por tanto quiero lo mejor para él. Si su camino es otro, entonces ocurrirá como en este testimonio. El lo verá claro y yo no lo obstaculizaré.

-Bien. Me alegra mucho oír eso...

Cuando Cecilia sale del despacho Inés la aborda nerviosa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡Porque a mi resulta que...!

-¿Qué pasa, Ceci? – Pregunta Alberto mas tarde, mientras la acompaña a casa. Está pensativa, sopesando qué decir. Ha acordado con Inés que será ella la que se lo cuente. Pero no sabe. Duda...

-Pasa que quiero que seas feliz, Alberto.

El sonríe, la estrecha contra si, la besa en la mejilla.

-Tu me haces feliz, Ceci.

Acaba el curso y la provincial comunica a la hermana Isabel que la destinan a Ecuador.

_**Septiembre de 1996**_

El padre Urquiola sonríe al contemplar a la pareja. Son muy jóvenes, pero lo tienen muy claro. Ya conoce los antecedentes por la madre de él, que es profesora de físicas en el colegio. El padre está grave. No tienen dos duros, pero se lanzan a la piscina. Es el amor. Amor con todas las letras en mayúsculas. ¡Ojalá estuviera la hermana Isabel!

-Estaré encantado de oficiar vuestra boda.- Les dice. Y les ve marchar, cogidos de las manos. Será en diciembre, solamente con la familia. Ninguno ha acabado la carrera. Pero lo tienen claro.

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

La pantalla suelta un destello y aparece la lista de clase. Primero de la ESO, grupo A. Pasa la vista por los nombres. Tiene buena memoria para nombres y caras. Rememora alumnos. De aquí y de allí. Chicos y chicas que se quejan porque no les compran la última_ play_ y chicos y chicas que casi no tienen qué comer. La orden la ha enviado a dónde la considera necesaria. Ahora toca con esos que lo tienen todo. Pasa la lista y se detiene en un apellido, un nombre, una chica de doce años, _Fernández de Lama Pizarro, Isabel._

Pincha en el nombre y aparece la ficha. La foto es mala, pero se identifican perfectamente los rasgos. Los ojos y el pelo de la madre. La nariz y el corte de cara del padre. Es guapa. Lo será mas cuando el rostro abandone definitivamente las redondeces de la infancia. Lee la ficha. _Nacida el 14 de febrero de 1998. Nombre del padre: Alberto José Fernandez de Lama Artiles; Nombre de la madre: Cecilia Pizarro Vilamaior. Hermanos: 4. Lugar que ocupa: 1_. Pincha en el cuatro y salen dos nombres mas _Mencía,_ en sexto de Primaria y _Alberto José_, tercero. Deben tener un chiquitín. O chiquitina.

Piensa que se llama como ella. Y como su abuela paterna, Isabel Artiles, la mejor profesora de físicas que ha conocido. Una de las mejores profesoras, sin necesidad de poner asignatura, que ha conocido. _La Hueso_. La mujer sonríe. Recuerda su apodo: _la Sargento. _¿Lo recuperará la memoria escolar? ¿Volverá a ser La Sargento? Se sorprende al reconocerse que no le importaría.

Comienza el curso. Revolución en los pasillos. Fuera el silencio. Libros y mochilas nuevos. Risas. Melenas al viento. Polos blancos por fuera de faldas y pantalones. "¿Tú dónde has ido...? ¿Qué tal por Santander...?" El engranaje escolar empieza a girar. Se autoengrasa poco a poco. Y hay que organizar el ropero.

El ropero. Una antigualla que con la crisis ha habido que recuperar. Uniformes en uso que pasan a familias apretadas económicamente. Se piden voluntarios. A la hora del recreo, Isabel – ahora las monjas ya no visten hábitos, ahora las tratan de tu, por su nombre de pila – tiene que pasarse a supervisar. Se detiene en el pasillo. Las chicas hablan alto, gritando. Las escucha sin que se den cuenta. Sonríe.

-¡Pero a ver! ¡Sois unas petardas desorganizadas! ¿Cómo van a ir todos los pantalones apilados sin mas ni mas? ¡Habrá que hacer montones por tallas! ¡Vamos, digo yo! – Está diciendo una, mezcla de seriedad y de carcajada en el tono descontrolado de los adolescentes.

-Y tu Isa, eres una mandona. – Contesta otra riéndose.

-¡Que no somos la tropa de tus hermanos!- Clama otra también muerta de risa.- ¡Ni estamos organizando el cambio de ropa de temporada de tu casa!

-¡Sois peores que mi hermano Alberto, que tira la ropa dentro del armario como caiga!

-Venga, aprovecha tu estatura y pon éstos en la balda de arriba.- Dice otra.

-¿Son todos de la misma talla? – Vuelve a preguntar la organizadora. Ya la ha identificado. Es ella. _Tiene que ser _ella.

-Que si, pesada, que son de la cuatro.

-Vale. Pues pegamos un cuatro grande en la balda, que se vea...

-¡Jobar! ¡Cómo está éste! ¡Tiene dobles rodilleras! ¡Te juro que a mi me lo dan y lo envío directo a la basura!- Dice la que protestó primero.

-Mi madre los corta y hace pantalones cortos.- Contesta la que se quejó entre risas de que la trataran como a una hermana menor.

-Pues podían traerlos ya cortados.- Vuelve a protestar la primera.

-¿Queréis dejar de cacarear y darme los pantalones? ¡Que me voy a acabar cayendo del taburete!

-¿Por qué te has subido a un taburete? Llegas sin necesidad.

-Pero llego mal. Se me caerían todos encima... que no soy tan alta, menos mal.

-Jo, con la suerte que tienes, Isa. Dice mi madre que tienes talla de modelo.

-¡Menuda modelo! ¡Será de modelo cómica! Porque yo me subo en unos tacones y me pongo a dar el pase y seguro que acabo pegándomela.

Risas. Risas adolescentes. Risas frescas, llenas de vida. Y de ilusión.

-¡Venga, dejaos de cachondeo y pasadme esos otros!

La monja sonríe para si. La organización de Cecilia. La disponibilidad de Alberto. Y el genio, que ese debe ser suyo. Han pasado diecioco años y ha vivido mucho. Ha visto el amor y el desamor. Ahora comprende que también se pueda sublimar un sentimiento entre dos personas. Que el amor humano también es mágico...

... y eso que no sabe ni la mitad de la mitad de la magia que hay en casa de Cecilia y Alberto.

**xXxXxXx**

_Bueno, este capítulo es diferente. Es todo un experimento tanto en la forma de narrar como en el tema. No tiene magia... o quizás es de los que mas tiene._

_Por supuesto, Isabel no podia haber venido al mundo otro dia de febrero... ;)_


	44. Estoy en ello

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**ESTOY EN ELLO**

_**Julio de 1995**_

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Alberto desde la puerta.

-No, la verdad. Pero estoy en ello.- Contestó Inés sin parar de recoger libros, rasgar folios con esquemas ya inservibles y clasificar apuntes. Dos días antes había realizado los exámenes de Selectividad. La tarde correspondiente a los últimos, toda la clase salió a festejarlo y regresaron tarde. O mas bien pronto, según el día en que se mirase. El día anterior ella quedó con Cecilia. Solamente las dos. En casa de la segunda. Su amiga tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-¿Puedo entrar? – volvió a preguntar su hermano.

-Claro. Así me puedo desahogar… perdona, pero es que…

-Es que estás en ello.- Terminó la frase por ella mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Eso es. Alberto… ayer Cecilia me subió hasta el techo de su habitación.

-Ya… ella hace ese tipo de cosas.

-El caso es que tocar el techo.- Inés elevó los brazos y palmeó un techo invisible.- no es lo que me ha dejado mas descolocada.

-¡Ah! ¿No? – Alberto alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-No.- Inés negó con la cabeza.- Mucha gente… bueno, mucha gente no, pero… hay gente, gente que hace cosas raras…y a veces, a veces se da en familias… o al menos eso dicen en esos programas esotéricos que echan por la radio a medianoche…

-Esos programas dan bastante miedo. Al menos, yo no puedo escucharlos. Ya sabes, psicofonías, cementerios… no sabía que tenías el valor para engancharte.

-Venga ya. Todo el mundo los ha oído alguna vez. Hay, no se, gente que es vidente como lo era su abuela… O que doblan cucharas con la mente... o cosas así. Por eso que los padres de Cecilia y también su hermana me puedan subir a las lámparas no es lo que mas me extraña….- Inés detuvo su proceso de depuración de libros y apuntes y miró fijamente a su hermano con una inequívoca expresión de angustia.

- ¿Entonces? – El se aventuró a preguntar intentando con ello ponérselo más fácil.

- Lo que me ha dado miedo ha sido…- Las palabras se ahogaron en lágrimas e Inés se echó en brazos de Alberto y lloró sobre su hombro.

- Tranquila…- Dijo él mientras la abrazaba como cuando era pequeña y estaba triste por algo o se había caído. Inés consiguió calmarse un poco, se limpió la nariz con la manga de la camiseta y lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos.

- Es la _organización_.

-¿La organización?

-Lo que hay detrás. Es como… como si te dijeran que es cierto que hay extraterrestres infiltrados observándonos esperando el momento de someternos. O como si una de esas teorías conspiratorias fuera verdad…

-Ceci no es una extraterrestre, ni conspira con otros como ella para someternos…- Murmuró Alberto. La verdad era que aquella razón por la que Inés se había quedado tan descolocada al saber de la magia no era precisamente alguna de las que él había imaginado, de manera que no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo manejar el asunto.

-¡Ya lo se! Lo que quiero decir es que… es que _eso _es lo que me da miedo. No quiero que te abduzcan. ¡Si hasta tienen un _Ministerio_!

-¿Abducirme? ¡Pero Inés! ¡Si ya te he dicho que Ceci no es una extraterrestre! – Alberto intentó bromear un poco pero no tuvo ningún éxito. Lejos de dejar asomar el mas mínimo atisbo de sonrisa, Inés siguió muy seria explicando sus cuitas.

-Que cada vez nos trates menos, que te sumerjas entre ellos… que de repente un día te encuentre por la calle rodeado de niños que no me conozcan ni sean capaces de llamarme tía...¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Quiero que seas feliz, pero no puedo asumir que pudiera perderte! O que pudiéramos perder nuestra relación…

-Inés, es Ceci. Tu mejor amiga. Es imposible que pierdas tu relación con ella, y conmigo.- Bueno, pensó Alberto, ahora los términos del problema se vuelven más dentro de lo común.- Al fin y al cabo, para temer que tu relación con un hermano varíe cuando se case no hace falta que la otra parte sea una bruja. En el sentido más literal del término.

-Eso me digo. Es lo mas razonable. Pero todavía no lo he terminado de digerir… ¡No me pongas esa cara! ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy en ello!

Alberto sonrió y la tomó de las manos. Inés se decía a sí misma que la Cecilia de hoy era la misma que la que ayer la subió hasta el techo. Y lo mas importante, la misma de antes de ayer. Y del día anterior. Y del curso entero. La misma Ceci seria y responsable que se preocupaba tanto por todo, incluidas sus amistades. Pocas, pero muy cuidadas. La misma chica enamorada de su hermano favorito, dispuesta a hacerlo feliz en todo momento. Ceci era la misma, pero ahora sabía algo de ella que antes no sabía. Como le había dicho a su hermano, todavía no lo había asumido aunque _estuviera en ello._

-Supongo que tu lo sabes desde hace tiempo…- Dijo. Porque fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió después de confesar su problema, quizá porque si él compartía su experiencia con ella la ayudaría.

- Desde que estuvo segura de lo nuestro. Y tengo que decir, en honor a ella, que fue muy poco después de que comenzáramos a salir.

-Me alegro. ¿Te ocurrió como a mi? Quiero decir, ¿te dio miedo?

-Inés, si te cuento… Creía que Cecilia quería romper conmigo, que no era su chico y por eso quería meterme miedo... – Si su hermana Inés no hubiera estado tan afectada, Alberto se habría echado a reír a carcajadas al recodarlo. Había estado montándose películas porque quería que Cecilia fuera un sábado por la mañana a verlo jugar al fútbol. Pero claro, Ceci tenía otras "obligaciones escolares". Y cuando quiso explicarle aquello tan íntimo y personal él oyó lo que quiso oír. Al menos, Inés esbozó una breve sonrisa..

- Se que la quieres. Y que ella te quiere.

-Inés, es mi proyecto de vida. No puedo pensar en nada que quiera hacer sin Cecilia. Por eso era importante que lo supieras. Tarde o temprano tendréis que saberlo todos, papá y mamá y Rodrigo también. Ahora Ceci es mayor de edad, tiene libertad para hacer magia sin la supervisión de un adulto. Tu eres su mejor amiga. Decidió que tu fueras la primera en saberlo.

-Ya...

-Inés... es muy importante para nosotros que tu, que tu no lo rechaces...

-¡Pero si no rechazo que Cecilia sea... que sea...!

-Una bruja.

- ¡Dios! ¡Reconoce que suena ridículo!

-Si. Sobre todo porque te las imaginas viejas, feas y con verrugas. Y Cecilia está buenísima.

-¡Salido! – Inés por fin sonrió un poco y le lanzó un cojín. Alberto puso las manos delante de la cara para evitar que le impactara en ella. Era cierto, su hermana _estaba en ello_. Pero ahora un poco mas que antes.

Fue en el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Cecilia cuado ella decidió que era hora de empezar a dar a conocer su peculiaridad entre la familia de su amor. Y fue ella la que eligió en primer lugar a Inés, no solo por ser la hermana de Alberto, sino porque era su mejor amiga. También fue Cecilia la que decidió contárselo a solas, sin Alberto. La única concesión que se hizo fue esperar a que pasara la Selectividad, por aquello de no desconcentrarla. Ahora Inés tenía el verano por delante para digerir todo aquello, y entender que cuando Ceci decía que se matriculaba a distancia en Derecho y que a la vez haría trabajitos para una empresa de su familia en realidad quería decir que la habían admitido en el programa jurídico de su ministerio que pagaba un poco desde el principio.

Cecilia era la misma, reflexionaba Inés poco después, otra vez sola con sus cajas para guardar libros. Ella era la que no era la misma. Ahora podría ir por el campo sabiendo a ciencia cierta que podría haber unicornios. O hadas. Nunca jamás podría leer cualquier cuento con bruja como hasta entonces. Cualquier persona en el autobús podría ser uno de ellos. Cualquier conversación rara podría no ser una simple salida de olla, sino algo muy real. El mundo con otros ojos, eso era lo que iba a pasar. Daba miedo. Pero a la vez era emocionante. Abría un montón de perspectivas. Como muy bien decía Inés, estaba en ello. Así que mientras arrojaba al fondo de la caja el horrible libro de Filosofía, pensó que las cosas dan mas miedo si se conocen poco. Y tomó una decisión.

Aquella tarde, Inés respiró hondo antes de pulsar el interruptor del timbre. Sabía que Cecilia no estaba en casa. Había telefoneado antes.

-¡José Ignacio! – Se oía la voz de Ana, la madre de Cecilia, que hablaba desde la cocina mientras recogía cacharros.

-¿Qué quieres, reina de la casa? – Contestó el padre desde el salón.

-¿Has programado el vídeo?

-Hace diez minutos que está listo.

-Bien, porque no quiero perderme ni…

El timbre de la puerta no dejó que José Ignacio escuchara el final de la frase, aunque se la imaginaba. Abrió la puerta y sonrió a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-¡Inés! Pasa, pasa. Te estábamos esperando.

Inés entró en la casa de su mejor amiga sintiendo que el valor se le iba por todos los poros, a pesar de la actitud afable de sus padres.

-Siéntate, aquí, en la cocina.- Dijo Ana.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Inés se mostró indecisa.

-¿Una coca-cola? ¿un refresco? – Insistía Ana.

-¿Una tila? ¿Una infusión de valeriana? – Terció el padre.

-¡José Ignacio!

-Yo solo le ofrezco cualquier posibilidad. También tenemos algunas bebidas alcohólicas, pero me parece pronto para una copa...

-Supongo que una tila me vendrá estupenda...

-Sabes... no te hemos llevado al salón porque la cocina es el lugar heredero del fuego del hogar. Un sitio muy importante. Nosotros conservamos el recuerdo de esas cosas... – Explicó José Ignacio mientras trajinaba con un hervidor y una tetera.- Así que Ceci te subió al techo. Espero que no estuviera sucia la lámpara.

-¡José Ignacio!

El padre de Cecilia colocó una humeante taza frente a Inés. Después, con una sonrisa, añadió el azucarero, una servilleta y hasta una jarrita con un poco de leche.

-Gracias...

-No hay de qué.

Inés respiró hondo. Se sentía un poco cohibida bajo la mirada de los padres de Cecilia.

-Yo...- Empezó a decir.

-Estás cuanto menos muy sorprendida.- Terminó el padre. Inés lo miró fijamente a la cara constatando el tremendo parecido que había entre él y su hija mayor. Cecilia salía a él, como su hermana salía a su madre. Un curioso pero equitativo reparto. – Espero que no estés también asustada.

-Pues un poco si. Pero no porque Cecilia me pueda convertir en rana.

-Hay que ser un hábil transfigurador para convertir a una persona en rana. Pocos lo consiguen.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Estamos para intentar tranquilizar a Inés!

-Precisamente, Ana. ¿No es tranquilizador saber que es dificilísimo...?

-¡José Ignacio!

-Yo... no es lo que me da mas miedo. Bueno, si que da miedo que te puedan transformar en rana...

-Pero se pasa solo. Esos hechizos tienen duración limitada. No te tienes que pasar la vida de estanque palaciego en estanque palaciego, buscando un príncipe que te bese...

-¡José Ignacio!

-Es verdad.

-¡Déjala que hable!

Inés, mas relajada y un poco divertida por la diatriba doméstica de los padres de Cecilia, se sintió algo mas segura. Y les contó.

-Bueno. Creo que lo mejor es que lo veas por ti misma. Le diremos a Cecilia que te de un paseo por el mundo mágico. ¿Qué te parece? – La madre de Cecilia parecía muy segura. Inés se sintió algo cohibida.

-¿No será peligroso?

-No. Mas bien pienso que será divertido. De momento, tal vez podamos dejarte unos cuantos libros sobre la historia de la brujería. Libros escritos por los nuestros. Así irás comprendiendo que si nos ocultamos es precisamente porque no queremos que nadie nos obligue a someter a nadie.

-¿Podrían? Quiero decir, con sus poderes...

-Si me ponen una pistola aquí.- Y José Ignacio se señaló el costado.- Podría no tener tiempo de conjurar un hechizo de escudo. Somos de carne y hueso, querida. Pero yo creo que antes de colocarte media enciclopedia mágica, podemos hacer otra cosa. Venga, vamos al salón.- Y diciendo aquello se levantó. Ana lo miró un poco desconcertada al principio, pero enseguida hizo un gesto de ¡ah, ya voy viendo por dónde vas!.

Sentaron a Inés frente al televisor y José Ignacio lo puso en marcha con el mando a distancia. Pasaban en ese momento un conocido programa de cocina. El cocinero solía llevar a alguien para que lo ayudara mientras desarrollaba las recetas delante de la cámara. En esos momentos estaba presentándolo.

-En esta ocasión me he traído a un colega...

-¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó José Ignacio a Inés. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Los cocineros tenían tirón. Salían por la tele explicando platos, les hacían entrevistas...

-Pues resulta que además es mi cuñado.

-¿Su cuñado?

-Fernando no es mágico. Bueno, aunque a menudo sus platos parecen cosa de magia. Está casado con la hermana mayor de mi mujer. Es el padre de Fer y Lucía, mis sobrinos mellizos. Los conoces ¿No?

Inés asintió con la cabeza. Había salido en algunas ocasiones con primos de Cecilia entre los que se encontraban los mellizos. Ahora pensó por primera vez en que ellos también debían ser...

-Fernando sigue con su vida como si tal cosa, con su restaurante, sus amigos de toda la vida, su familia... no ha cambiado nada. Solamente que su mujer y sus hijos tienen ciertas habilidades hereditarias...

-Inés.- Terció Ana.- Somos como el resto, con unas facultades que tu no tienes, pero seguro que tu también tienes las tuyas que yo, por ejemplo, no tengo. O que Cecilia no tiene...

-Cierto. Yo soy hacedor de pociones y jamás he conseguido cocinar la mitad de la mitad de bien que mi cuñado.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Tu en los fogones eres mas bien tirando a desastre!

Inés sonrió un poco. Seguramente tenían razón. La ignorancia era lo que daba mas miedo.

Un rato después salió de casa de los padres de su amiga con unos cuantos libros en el bolso y el espíritu bastante mas reconfortado. Cecilia no hacía brotar granos en la cara de los compañeros, no comía bebés ni echaba males de ojo. Ciertamente que hacía cocciones en un caldero, lanzaba hechizos y era capaz de volar montada en una escoba. Pero probablemente todo eso podía ser muy divertido. Ver el mundo con otros ojos. Ver a las personas con otros ojos. Si, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Inés se fue mas contenta. Seguía estando en ello, pero cada vez _mucho mas en ello._


	45. Bonus Siete

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**BONUS SIETE**

La segunda mas votada, y eso que solo tiene doce años. A Isabel la hemos pillado justo cuando ha regresado del cole, así que no ha tenido tiempo de quitarse la falda de cuadros y el polo blanco. "Pero... ¿esto no tiene un estilismo o algo así?" pregunta cuando directamente la siento en la silla virtual frente a mi. "Es que en ffnet no se incluyen fotos" contesto. Solamente dice "vaya", pero su tono es revelador. Y eso me da una idea para intentar tender puentes de diálogo con una adolescente.

**¿Cómo te gustaría haber venido vestida para la entrevista?**

(Se encoge de hombros antes de hablar).

No se, como suelo hacerlo cuando no llevo el uniforme. Vaqueros y una camiseta, supongo. Este verano he llevado mucho pantalones cortos, shorts, pero me figuro que mi madre pondría el grito en el cielo...

**Tal vez no le pareciera mal...**

¡Qué va! Es una madre. Aunque sea mas joven que la media, necesariamente es mas carca. Pero no pongas eso, que me daría mucho corte que lo leyera.

**Pero tu no te llevas mal con tu madre.**

A ver, llevarme mal es muy fuerte. Es mi madre. Lo que pasa es que a veces es un poco cargante.

**Como todas las madres...**

Supongo. Ella es muy responsable con todo, hasta para encender la luz o abrir la nevera. Si estás con la puerta abierta mirando dentro mientras piensas qué vas a coger te llama la atención porque se pierde frío. Está fenomenal que se preocupe porque no se despilfarre energía y el medio ambiente y tal, pero la verdad, a veces resulta pesadísima.

**Acabas de empezar la ESO ¿Ha sido fuerte el cambio? ¿Cómo lo llevas?**

Mi clase está en otro ala del colegio y salgo al patio "de mayores". Ya no voy y vuelvo con mis hermanos porque mis horarios son distintos. También tengo profesores nuevos. Han empezado fuerte y tengo deberes de varias asignaturas todos los días. Por lo demás, pocos compañeros se han cambiado, y sigue siendo el mismo colegio. Los colegios son mas proteccionistas que los institutos.

**¿Te hubiera gustado pasarte a un instituto?**

No. Mis amigas se han quedado en el cole. Y por otra parte, los chicos se cortan un poco mas en un colegio de monjas. Procuran que se les note menos que son unos bestias, y eso se agradece. Los de la escuela de magia, en cambio, no se cortan un pelo. Son cargantes. A veces los estrangularía.

**Los chicos. Sabemos que hay uno un poco especial...**

NC. Non comment. Y no se te ocurra poner nada (roja como un tomate maduro).

**Bueno. Hay quién te ha mandado alguna pregunta...**

¿A mi? Pues ¡qué corte!...

**Si. Por ejemplo, quieren saber qué rama de la magia te gusta mas.**

¡Ah, bueno! Esa es fácil. La astronomía. En realidad tiene poca magia en sí. Me encanta reconocer las constelaciones y los movimientos de los astros. Desgraciadamente, ya no se puede estudiar como antes porque hay mucha contaminación lumínica. Lo que mas lamenté de mi estancia en Hogwarts fue precisamente que no tuve ocasión de tener una clase de astronomía a la manera tradicional, levantándome a media noche y subiendo a un observatorio con un telescopio..

También me gusta la Transfiguración, pero de momento tengo poco nivel.

**¿Cómo se estudia la astronomía en tu escuela?**

¡Con un ordenador! (risas). Te lo juro, usamos un ordenador. Se que mi familia financia un observatorio en Canarias a través de la empresa de pociones, y me encantaría que me llevaran alguna vez, pero en Madrid lo hacemos así.

**¿En verano no la estudias en el campamento?**

¡No! En un valle encajonado en los Picos de Europa las noches suficientemente claras son demasiado pocos para que se ofrezca como asignatura. Alguna vez sí que nos han dejado estar levantados hasta las doce para después mostrarnos el cielo, pero nada mas.

**Para los lectores no mágicos ¿para qué sirve la astronomía en magia?**

¡Para muchas cosas! La posición relativa de los astros determina los momentos mas favorables para recolectar ciertas plantas o hacer algunas pociones. De alguna manera potencia las propiedades mágicas. También sirve en el tráfico mágico. Por ejemplo, según la fase de la luna se puede alterar el vuelo de una escoba. Alguien que hace un viaje largo en escoba generalmente debe conocer la fase de la luna...

**¿Y en la adivinación?**

Casi cualquier cosa puede dar indicios adivinatorios. Lo que ocurre es que no todo el mundo tiene sensibilidad para apreciarlos. Mi madre por ejemplo, es bastante negada para ello.

**¿Y a ti, cómo se te da?**

Ni fu ni fa. Tampoco es que me hayan enseñado mucho hasta ahora, alguna cosita del tarot, poco mas.

**También te preguntan qué fue lo que mas te gustó de Hogwarts...**

¡El gran comedor! El hechizo del techo es fantástico. Si la noche es clara es como cenar bajo las estrellas. Me hubiera encantado traerme un hechizo de esos. Pero claro, si lo pusiéramos en casa lo que veríamos serían las bragas de la vecina de arriba, que es una señora de setenta! (risas).

También me hice amiga de Millicent, que es una tía bien maja.

**Que estuvo este verano en el campamento...**

Fue guay.

**Y volvió con un "amigo especial" ¿no?**

Manu, si, el hermano de Pablo. Le regalamos un teléfono móvil para que pudieran intercambiar sms en verano. Durante el curso creo que están usando lechuzas.

**¿Entonces hay lechuzas inglesas revoloteando por Madrid?**

¡No! Bueno, solo hasta el Ministerio. Desde el Ministerio se las remiten a Manu. Creo que usan correo ordinario. Manu pone el sobre y el sello.

**Ya... qué complicado parece...**

Un jaleo, pero ¡Están enamorados!

**Y ya que ha salido Manu, hablemos de Pablo...**

¿De Pablo? ¿Qué tenemos que hablar de Pablo?

**Es amigo tuyo.**

Eh, ah, si. Pero le gusta a mi hermana.

**Dinos algo de él.**

Es noblote. Pero aún le falta (por alguna razón, se pone roja)

**¿Qué le falta?**

No se, un poco de seguridad, creo. Y cortarse un poco. A veces dice las cosas de una forma...

**Cambiemos de tercio... ¿Qué es lo que menos te gustó de Hogwarts?**

¡El uniforme! Me pareció horroroso. Comparada con aquella túnica negra esta falda escocesa es lo mas de lo mas.

Bueno, tampoco me gustó del todo lo de las casas. Es un poco, no se, que encasilla desde el principio en una idea y de ahí no te sales...

**Nos han soplado que lees el periódico**

Sólo lo ojeo. Hay un repartidor de prensa gratuita en una esquina por la que paso antes de llegar al colegio por las mañanas. Le cojo el periódico y le echo un vistazo antes de que empiece la clase. ¡Escandaliza un montón! Es divertido...

**Así que ¿lo haces por escandalizar a tus compañeros?**

¡No! Sobre todo por ver la programación de la tele o las entrevistas a algún famoso que me guste. Pero como se acaba pronto, suelo pasar el resto por encima.

**¿Eres tan lectora como Mencía?**

No. Mencía siempre tiene un libro a medias. Yo puedo pasar tiempo sin leer uno.

**Alguno habrá que te haya marcado o gustado especialmente...**

Bueno, dentro de los de autores muggles me gustó La Leyenda del Rey Errante, de Laura Gallego. Lo leí el año pasado. Entre los mágicos "Todo el Firmamento en mi capa", que leí este verano, me ha gustado especialmente. Es una historia de una niña bruja de once años que vive en la Francia del siglo XI. Cuenta cómo va asimilando lo que supone ser bruja para ella y para la comunidad, como heredera de su abuela... también le gusta un chico... Me identifiqué bastante (*).

**Dinos algo, lo que tu quieras, de tus padres.**

Se llevan muy bien y se quieren mucho.

**Se casaron muy jóvenes y tu naciste un catorce de febrero. Qué fecha tan bonita ¿no?**

¡Qué va! Es un cortazo. El año pasado todo el mundo me hacía bromitas. Hasta mi padre dijo que habían considerado seriamente ponerme "Valentina" de segundo nombre. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Valentina! ¡No habría sobrevivido al recochineo! Supongo que para ellos fue estupendo. ¡Pero yo me cambiaría el día!

**Ahora dinos algo de tus hermanos.**

Con quien mejor me llevo es con Mencía. Pero es que hemos estado juntas siempre. Alberto es cargante, un auténtico petardo. Siempre moviéndose y enredando. Ahora hace menos barbaridades mágicas, pero sigue siendo un pesado. Cristina es muy pequeñita. Todavía tiene mucho de bebé.

**Otra mas de nuestros lectores... ¿A qué le tienes mas miedo?**

A quedarme sola. Quiero decir, no a quedarme sola en casa, aunque eso no pasa siendo tantos. Me refiero a no tener amigos o que nadie me quiera.

**Eso tampoco pasa...**

Esto... eso espero. (roja).

**A día de hoy quieres ser médico.**

Si. La máquina del cuerpo humano es alucinante. Me gustaría conocerla bien y después ayudar a los que se ponen enfermos.

**¿Cómo te ves dentro de quince años?**

En cualquier parte del mundo formando parte de médicos sin fronteras.

**¿Nada que ver con el futurible?**

Bueno... mi madre ha insistido mucho en que es una probabilidad y que cuanto a mas largo plazo, es mas difícil que pase...

**Dijiste que era bonito tener tu familia y tu casa.**

Debe serlo. Pero en realidad me parece muy fuerte (guarda silencio un instante). Pero si algún día me caso y tengo hijos me gustaría ser como mis padres. Pero está descartado ¿eh? (roja otra vez).

**Para terminar, dinos lo que tu quieras.**

No se. Que es un corte esto de estar contestando preguntas. Me lo he pasado bien, pero es un corte. No pondrás lo de Sergio y lo que he dicho de Pablo ¿Verdad?

**Noooo, claro que nooooo.**

Vale. ¿Puedo levantarme?

**Si, muchas gracias.**

(No añade nada mas. Solamente se pone colorada. Por enésima vez)

(*) Inspirado en Un sombrero lleno de cielo, de Terry Pratchett.


	46. Equívocos

**CAPÍTULO 46**

**EQUÍVOCOS**

_**Octubre de 2010. Domicilio de los Fernández de Lama**_

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio! – Exclamó Mencía con un tono muy enfadado nada mas entrar por la puerta. Cecilia, sobresaltada, la escaneó de arriba abajo buscando los signos incipientes de la adolescencia que debían habérsele pasado por alto. Pero no los encontró. Mencía seguía como siempre. Larguirucha, flaquísima y más plana que una tabla de planchar. Falsa alarma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Contestó con calma mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía a su hijo tirar la mochila del cole en el suelo del recibidor.- ¡Alberto! ¡Recoge esa mochila inmediatamente!

-¡Joooooo!

-Ni _jooooo _ni nada. Llévatela a tu cuarto _ya_. Perdona, Mencía. ¡Alberto! ¿Qué te he dicho...?

Cecilia desvió su atención de la segunda al tercero, habida cuenta de que era prioritario continuar con las lecciones de "orden" que Alberto requería constantemente. Lo tuvo que seguir hasta su habitación para cerciorarse de que la mochila no resultaba olvidada en cualquier parte, y solo después de insistir mucho pudo volver con la segunda. Encontró a Mencía en la cocina devorando un bocadillo gigante.

-Bien. Así que estás aquí. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de la calle seguido de la voz de Isabel volvió a interrumpirlas.

-¡Estoy en casaaaaaa! ¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola, hermana número dos!

-Yo no soy tu hermana número dos.

-Según las fichas del colegio, si lo eres. Hay que rellenar "número total de hermanos" "puesto que ocupa". Así que yo soy la uno y tu la dos.

-No estamos en clase. Aquí tu hermana número dos todavía colecciona chupetes.

-Vaaaaaleeeeee. – Isabel abrió la nevera y se quedó mirando un rato.

-Isabel, cierra la nevera que se pierde el frío.

-Estoy buscando...

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Nada, ya lo he encontrado.- Isabel extrajo un yogur con frutas del bosque y lo plantó en la mesa, frente a su hermana. Cecilia pasó por alto que podría haber recordado a su querida adolescente que "nada" de momento y según la R.A.E. (*) no era sinónimo de yogur y miró a Mencía expectante. No sabía si quería testigos o no para exponer las causas de su enfado. Sus dudas se disiparon de inmediato.

-¡Una monja me espía!- Soltó Mencía tras darse un buen trago de leche.

-¿Qué te espía una monja? – Preguntó Isabel divertida.- ¿Y qué es eso tan emocionante que haces para que te espíe una monja?

- ¡No te burles! ¡Me vigila en el comedor! Mira a ver si me lo he comido todo...

-Con eso no creo que tenga problemas.- Dijo Cecilia un tanto divertida. Mencía para la comida era una especie de pozo sin fondo.

-A lo mejor lo que quiere comprobar es que no te comes lo de los demás.- Intervino Isabel.

-¡Yo no me como lo de los demás!

-¿Quién es?

- ¡Una nueva que acaba de llegar del Perú! ¡O de yo que sé donde!

-Entonces está claro. Te ve delgada y como viene de un sitio donde seguramente los niños tienen poca comida...

-¡Hoy me ha seguido hasta el baño!

-¿Qué te ha seguido hasta el baño? – Cecilia, que hasta ahí había dejado el peloteo dialéctico entre las dos mayores, empezó a inquietarse. Una cosa era que una monja nueva se preguntara si Mencía estaba debidamente alimentada y otra muy distinta aquello. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

-¡Si!. Cuando he salido del baño de las chicas que hay junto al comedor estaba en la puerta. Y cuando me iba he visto que entraba y que se dirigía al excusado donde yo me había metido a hacer pis! ¡Mamá! ¡tienes que hacer algo!

-Pero... ¿es que te ha estado mirando?

-No, se ha quedado fuera. Pero a saber qué pretendía...

-¿Comprobar si faltaba papel higiénico? O tal vez verificar si era necesario poner un ambientador...

-¡Idiota!

-¡No llames eso a tu hermana! ¡Y tu no te burles!

Cecilia estaba inquieta. El tono de Mencía era demasiado serio para no tenerla en cuenta, pero por otra parte no quería ir al colegio con un tema tan gordo sin un fundamento sólido. En realidad, no sabía qué decir cuando Isabel la sorprendió.

-Está intentando averiguar si tienes bulimia.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Mencía.

- Y no se ha venido del Perú, sino de Ecuador.

-¿Quién es esa monja, Isabel?

-Se llama Isabel Gómez de Arístegui. Da clase en secundaria. Y parece que también le han colocado vigilar el comedor de primaria.

Cecilia la recordó de inmediato de sus tiempos de colegio. Y respiró hondo. Le parecía remotamente posible que fuera un caso de los que había estado pensando.

-¿Por qué iba a pensar que Mencía es bulímica?

-Porque hay un chico con anorexia en mi clase.- Dijo Isabel muy seria, mirando fijamente su yogur.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –Saltó Mencía mientras abría un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-Mírate. Devoras todo y luego resulta que estás como un palillo. Debe pensar que igual comes como una lima y después te vas al baño a vomitar. Debió entrar a ver si olía a vómito.

-¡Puaj!

Mencía siempre había sido de buen comer. Pero además quemaba calorías como un coche potente traga gasolina. Su propio metabolismo sumado a once años en pleno proceso de estirarse y estirarse, y que se pasaba el recreo corriendo y saltando, y a que jugaba a balonmano con la pasión de un preolímpico al que el seleccionador nacional mira sopesando seriamente si elegirlo... más lo que no sabían en el colegio, claro, como jugar al quidditch como si la copa del Mundo dependiera de ella. Todo junto hacía que aunque comiera como una lima, fuera muy delgada. Y ahora Cecilia percibía que tenía otro problema.

_**Septiembre de 2009. Colegio muggle de los niños.**_

Era una política del colegio sentar durante la primera evaluación a los alumnos por orden de lista. El argumento oficial era que eso facilitaba a los profesores que hasta el momento no habían tenido docencia con los grupos el aprendizaje de los nombres de los alumnos. En opinión de Isabel y de Mencía, era una burda excusa para evitar los alborotos y revuelos para elegir con quién sentarse a la vuelta del verano. Para la madre de ambas, que estaba un poco harta de escuchar, año tras año, la protesta correspondiente al regresar a casa tras el primer día lectivo del curso, era una mezcla de ambas razones.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, tradicionalmente habían colocado los apellidos compuestos detrás de los que no lo eran, de manera que Isabel iba detrás de Laura Fernández Yangüas, aunque se llamara Fernández de Lama Pizarro, seguida de Oscar Fontcuberta, Pedro García y María Gómez. No eran un grupo de amigos que quedara para salir los fines de semana, pero todos ellos se llevaban bien, de manera que sentarse juntos hasta que pasaran las navidades no era un suplicio, incluso se reían bastante. Hasta aquel curso. Septiembre de 2009 les sorprendió con un alumno nuevo en clase, Alejandro Gil. Y con ese apellido, el chico fue a parar entre Pedro y María.

Era un niño mas bien flaco, altito aunque sin exagerar, moreno con el flequillo largo, aparato en los dientes, ojos muy oscuros y una nariz un poco larga. En septiembre de 2009 un primer vistazo por parte de Isabel hubiera dado como veredicto "un niño bastante feo", pero en realidad no tuvo tiempo ni de hacer un juicio tan superficial. Pedro, que era un tío bastante sociable, le tendió la mano a la vez que se presentaba.

- Alejandro Gil.- Murmuró el otro sin mirarle a la cara y retirando la mano muy rápido.

-Y yo me llamo María…- Se presentó la compañera de su derecha. Pero el chaval contestó con una especie de gruñido y miró para su cuaderno. María se encogió de hombros e intercambió un gesto con Pedro. En el cambio de clase el chaval salió disparado, lo que permitió que los otros hablaran.

-¡Qué tío más borde!-. Exclamó María.- ¡No me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la clase! ¡Ni siquiera me ha mirado!

-No estás siendo precisa.- Intervino Pedro.- Te ha gruñido cuando te has presentado.

-Será que es muy tímido.- Dijo Oscar medio riéndose.

-¡Es un maleducado!-. María, ofendida, frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a comportarse como un completo gilipollas si así le place.- Añadió Oscar.

-Y los demás tienen el derecho a ignorarle.- Murmuró Isabel.

Alejandro no cambió su conducta en todo el curso. Permanecía callado en clase, cabizbajo, aparentemente ensimismado en sus cosas. No salía durante el recreo ni tenía amigos. Sorprendentemente, sacaba muy buenas notas, cosa que los alumnos de una clase de un colegio saben rápidamente aunque el interesado procure ocultarlo.

Pero como Alejandro no fue amigable, se cumplió el pronóstico de Isabel, y los demás chicos y chicas no pensaron mucho en él, ni durante el curso ni en el verano. Hasta el nuevo septiembre.

_**Septiembre de 2010. Colegio muggle de los niños.**_

Todos estaban revueltos y excitados. Iniciaban la secundaria, lo que significaba pasar a otra ala del colegio, patio "de mayores" y mirar por encima del hombro de aquellos "enanos" de primaria. La mayoría de las chicas habían crecido medio metro, llevaban sujetador, se habían dejado largas melenas y hablaban y hablaban sin parar, y también se reían mucho. Los chicos las miraban tras sus largos flequillos, sus enormes pies y sus ansias de tener incipientes bigotes sin atreverse del todo a encarar la charla con "el otro sexo".

Isabel ya no se sentía tan rara como el año anterior, cuando comenzó casi a la par el curso y la adolescencia. Ahora se veía un poco mas segura, un poco mas adulta. Aunque en realidad, seguía siéndolo bien poco. Quizá por eso había empezado a mirar a los compañeros de manera diferente. Una de las cosas que Isabel ahora deseaba mucho era expresar sus puntos de vista. Mostrar al mundo que tenía opinión propia y, si se terciaba, defenderla apasionadamente. Había pensado durante el verano sobre muchos temas que hasta el momento no le habían preocupado.

Lo que Isabel imaginó como el escenario mas probable para exponer sus recién estrenados puntos de vista fue que alguno o alguna saliera del armario. Sería divertido, había pensado, ver cómo en un colegio de monjas se debatía semejante tema. Su opinión ya estaba formada, y pensaba mantenerla a capa y espada, y no era otra que la defensa de la privacidad de las personas, siempre que se respetara la suya propia. Estaba muy orgullosa de su discurso, aunque como buena adolescente no se daba cuenta de que era heredado directamente de su madre. Por eso, cuando verdaderamente surgió un problema en clase, la pilló con el pie cambiado y sin opinión formada.

-¡Por orden de lista!-. Ordenó la tutora. Y recibió un sonoro "OHHhhhhh!. La clase, como generaciones antes que ellos, había puesto sus esperanzas en que, una vez en secundaria, se olvidaran de aquella manía, pero estaba demasiado asentada en la idiosincrasia escolar como para que ocurriera. Y la tutora se puso a nombrar a los alumnos indicando dónde debían sentarse. Al llegar a Pedro, le indicó a María que tenía que dejar un hueco libre para Alejandro Gil. Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que no estaba.

-Viene el día dieciocho.- Dijo la tutora sin añadir ninguna explicación. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Pues vale! ¡Una semana sin el rarito ese!...

-Oye, tía, que me he enterado que ese tío, Alejandro Gil, que lo que tiene es anorexia y está internado en el hospital del Niño Jesús... – comentó una amiga en el recreo.

Isabel se descolocó. Anorexia. Y en un chico. Poco a poco fue atando cabos, sumando las cosas que unos y otras iban contando. El chaval había tenido un enfrentamiento con un profesor en otro colegio y por eso lo habían cambiado a él y a sus hermanos el año anterior. Lejos de solucionarse, el problema había ido a mas. No se había adaptado y había dejado de comer.

Isabel se sintió culpable. Culpable de haberlo juzgado sin saber. Y de haberlo sentenciado a la indiferencia.

Al cabo de unos días de la charla en la cocina, Cecilia se hizo la encontradiza por la calle con cierta religiosa. No era buena con la adivinación, pero en realidad se requería poco para adivinar más o menos los hábitos de una persona. Y además Cecilia se informó. La monja había vuelto no solo porque la orden la consideraba necesaria en Madrid, también porque tenía a su padre enfermo. Y sabía por dónde se iba a su casa.

-Estás igual que cuando eras una alumna.- Dijo ella al verla. Y cariñosamente le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

-Gracias.- Cecilia sonrió...

Y mientras caminaban cogidas del brazo hablaron de los tiempos de Cecilia y Alberto y de los de ahora.

-Isabel está impresionada con ese chico. Dice que el año anterior no le hacían caso... – Comentó una vez salvado el obstáculo de los muchos años sin saber la una de la otra.

-Yo no soy psicóloga, pero creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir como hasta ahora y no tomar en cuenta las salidas de pata de banco del chico. Cuando se cure, que gracias a Dios parece que va camino de ello, entonces tendrán ocasión de demostrar que están ahí.

-No es una mala idea... Tengo otra en sexto de primaria...

-Mencía, si. Me recuerda a tu hermana. Aunque come como una lima. Con Almudena no había forma. Recuerdo las peleas que tenía con ella en el comedor, siempre era la última y la tenía que dejar ir de puro aburrimiento. Te confieso que al principio de vigilar el comedor me dio miedo de que fuera otro caso como el de ese chico, pero es evidente que no. ¡Qué cría! ¡Se fija en todo! ¿Cómo está Almudena?

-Casada con un médico italiano. Viven en Roma y tienen tres niños muy pequeñitos...

Cecilia acompaño a la monja hasta la puerta del colegio, las dos caminando tranquilamente, las dos poniéndose al día.

- Sabes, me alegro de que Alberto se casara contigo. Era un chico muy especial y merecía algo bueno.

-Vaya, gracias por el piropo. Y si, estoy de acuerdo en que es especial...

Algo no había perdido aquella mujer, pensó Cecilia de vuelta a casa, el entusiasmo por hacer bien su labor, aunque a veces se equivocara en sus apreciaciones. Si, era posible que el colegio llevara bien tenerla de vuelta. Y algún día tendría que contarle a sus hijas que aquella monja pensó en su momento que su padre era "seminariable". Se las podía imaginar. Isabel pondría el grito en el cielo mientras Mencía ponía los ojos en blanco. Sonrió al recordar la risa floja que le entró a Alberto cuando ella, muy seria, le explicó que había sido "llamada a capítulo" para ser advertida de que podría ser "una muy humana tentación" que "desbaratara los planes del Creador".

_**Octubre de 2010. Magisterium de Magia de Madrid.**_

El sábado por la mañana Ia clase de astronomía estaba resultando bastante movida para algunos. Como eran pocos y la astronomía a aquel nivel no requería conocimientos especiales de otras ramas de la magia, los alumnos de once, doce y trece años estaban recibiendo clase juntos en la sala de informática. En el centro de Madrid, o se estudiaba el cielo sobre un dibujo o se usaba el ordenador, y eso último era lo que hacían. Lo que más lamentaba Isabel de su breve estancia en Hogwarts el curso anterior había sido, precisamente, perderse una clase de astronomía _como Dios manda,_ a media noche, en lo alto de una torre, con un telescopio. Compartió ordenador con Lola, y las dos fueron rellenando las fichas correspondientes. A su derecha, Bárbara Asenjo, una niña de trece, hacía lo propio entre golpes de melena.

A Bárbara le había pasado algo semejante a Manuela, que había cambiado de golpe durante el tiempo que no la habían visto, y lo había hecho de manera parecida en el aspecto físico, aunque afortunadamente no se había vuelto una borde. Pero Bárbara, con una magia antigua de casi mil quinientos años, era también rara. Ella prefería el cielo de verdad, y decía que salía de excursión con su madre algunas noches para ver las estrellas, y que en Corfú hizo amistad con un centauro, y cosas así.

Y como no hay animal que tropiece dos veces en la misma piedra distinto del humano, dos filas por detrás había quienes babeaban al son de sus giros de cabeza, uno especialmente. Y no ayudaba nada los comentarios de un compañero en relación con los cambios de la chica. Pablo intentaba concentrarse en sus fichas de astronomía mientras cierta parte de su anatomía residente en sus pantalones se empeñaba en distraerlo. Aquello, por una parte, era la mar de enorgullecedor respecto a su recién estrenada virilidad. Por otra, era absolutamente acongojante. Si seguía perseverando aquella parte de su anatomía, iba a ser un espectáculo. Así que se sintió aliviado cuando el timbre anunció la conclusión de la clase. Recogió sus cosas aparentando una calma que no tenía y con la carpeta por delante para disimular se encaminó a buen paso hacia el baño.

-Date prisa.- dijo una voz femenina.- O no te dará tiempo.

-¿Qué? – Pablo se volvió sorprendido.

-La paja… para eso vas al baño ¿No? – Soltó Bárbara con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Pablo enrojeció hasta las cejas, miró al suelo y echó a andar a grandes zancadas en la dirección contraria al servicio. El comentario había tenido un efecto inmediato y múltiple. Lo mas destacado era que ahora el chaval se sentía avergonzado y el problema había decaído de golpe. Salió al jardín e, instintivamente, buscó a Isabel con la vista. No quería contárselo, pero por otra parte, necesitaba saber... Afortunadamente estaba sola, sin esas pesadas de Lola y Alicia, apoyada contra un árbol y hurgando en su móvil.

-Estooooo

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías… podrías dejar de mirar el móvil un momento y atenderme?

-Te estoy atendiendo.

-¿Quién te manda tanto sms?

Isabel retiró el móvil de inmediato dejando a Pablo con el gesto de meter el cabezón para mirar la pantalla a medias. Vaya, pensó la chica, parecía que sus reflejos estaban volviendo.

-Vale... Verás. Iba al baño deprisa y… y…y entonces Bárbara... ¡oh! ¿Sabes lo que es _una manola_?

-Una chulapa.

-¿Chulapa? Mira, no había oído esa expresión para eso…

-¿No? Manolas y Felipes. Creí que todo el mundo lo sabía.

-¿Felipes?

-Claro, una expresión para ellas y otra para ellos.

Pablo enrojeció hasta las cejas al pensar que estaba hablando del equivalente femenino. Y por un instante el perturbador pensamiento de Isabel haciéndolo le pasó por las neuronas. Isabel lo devolvió a la realidad, aunque fue peor.

-¿Estás pensando en ir a una verbena?

¿Verbena? ¿Qué sería eso de una verbena? ¿Una orgía? ¡Ay! ¡Que eso de la magia antigua era más peligroso de lo que uno podría pensar! ¡Que ahora iba a resultar que las salidas eran las tías!

-¿O es que os vais a disfrazar?

-Mira, Isabel, yo no tengo antigüedad mágica, así que te pido que no uses ese lenguaje arcano conmigo…

Isabel alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los castizos con la magia antigua?

-¿Castizos? ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

-No se. Tu has empezado con lo de las manolas.

-Chhhhs.¡habla más bajo, que te van a oír!

-¿Y qué? No estoy hablando de nada raro.

-¡Si!

- ¿Si? ¿Y de qué, si puede saberse?

-De… de… - Y Pablo, colorado, se inclinó en su oreja y susurró "pajas".

-¿Pa...? ¡Ah! ¿Así que también se llaman manolas?

-¡Más bajo! ¡Creí que esto sería mas fácil! ¿No eras de magia antigua?

-Oye, oye. Que el ser de magia antigua no equivale a aprender todos los sinónimos para denominar cada cosa de esas que hacéis los tíos en privado. -Pablo se sintió enrojecer hasta las cejas otra vez.- Y ya que estás con ese tema ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿No tendrías que hablar de eso con tus amigos? Me da la impresión de que Rafa Moleño debe ser todo un experto...

-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas sentir mas bochorno!

-¿Bochorno? Si tu has sacado el tema...

-Está bien.. verás, iba al baño y he pasado por delante de Bárbara y me ha dicho... – Pablo resumió la conversación mientras se miraba fijamente los pies, obviando la parte relativa a si Bárbara tenía o no razón en sus apreciaciones.

-Es una tía rara. Pero supongo que te lo ha dicho como cuando yo le suelto a mi hermana que se de prisa porque a continuación quiero ir yo al baño.

-¿Quieres decir que no tiene segundas?

-No. No es un comentario particularmente bonito, pero no ha querido insinuar nada de nada.

-Ah...

-¿Más tranquilo ahora que sabes que tus posibilidades de ligar con ella siguen intactas?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque conozco esa expresión babeante, ya la he visto antes...

-Pues no se... si voy a intentar ligar con una tía que me dice esas cosas... tiene unos efectos la mar de...

Pablo no terminó la frase e Isabel se encogió de hombros. Bárbara era rara, hasta para estándares mágicos. ¡Pero anda que no lo eran los niños! Sin ir mas lejos, aquí tenía ella a Pablo mas cortado que una mayonesa cortada y rascándose un piercing. Vaya, eso sí que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿No te molesta el frenillo?

Pablo se sobresaltó.

-¡Qué!

-Rascarte de esa manera ese tornillo. Me estás poniendo un poco nerviosa. Y además me parece que debe molestar en el frenillo de la lengua...

Pablo tomó aire y dejó de tocarse el piercing.

-No, no...- Ay, que tenían que cambiar de tema porque todo se volvía...

- Ahora te voy a preguntar yo una cosa.- Soltó Isabel de sopetón y Pablo casi da un brinco.- ¿Qué les veis a esas melenas largas? Porque verás, como yo no lo consigo le he preguntado a mi tío que es médico. Y dice que no todo el mundo puede lucirlas porque la longitud máxima del pelo de la cabeza está determinada genéticamente. Creo que eso explica que por mucho que evite cortármelo nunca tendré un pelo como el de Bárbara.

-¿Tu quieres un pelo tan largo como el de Bárbara?

-En realidad, encuentro más cómoda mi melena por los hombros. Pero tengo ojos en la cara. Se os queda la boca abierta con las melenazas.

-Tu… tu no necesitas melenas…

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué no tengo que esforzarme porque siempre será una gigantona patosa y desgarbada?

-¡No he dicho eso!

-¡Pero lo insinúas!

-¡No lo insinúo!

La discusión hubiera seguido de no ser porque sonó el timbre para volver a clase a la vez que Isabel recibía un sms, por lo que aunque encaminaron juntos sus lentos pasos hacia el interior del edificio, lo hicieron en silencio mientras ella tecleaba frenéticamente con una media sonrisa iluminando su cara. A Pablo por un segundo se le pasó por la mente la duda sobre si el receptor del mensaje no sería otro equívoco.

_(*) Real Academia de la Lengua Española._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bien, para un futuro bonus, podéis pensar cosas que querríais saber sobre el potterverso sorg-expandido, porque se admiten preguntas (otra cosa es si seré capaz de tener respuesta o no)._


	47. El Coco Rosa

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**EL COCO ROSA**

_**Marzo **__**de 2010**_

-No. No _quero_ ir a la _cuquina_. – La niña se agarró los brazos por los codos, como si los estuviera cruzando mientras miraba muy seria a su abuela.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Ana sorprendida. De sus cuatro nietas, Cristina era la mas tranquila, la de carácter mas adaptable, una niña con la que hasta casi se podía razonar. Cristina era como Alberto, su padre, calmada y equilibrada a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Incluso Anna, que todavía no había cumplido un año, tenía mas genio que la pequeña de Cecilia. Por eso era tan sorprendente que se enrocara así, tan de morros y en mitad del pasillo.

-_Po_ que hay un coco _shosha._- Dijo la niña.

-¿Qué?

- Que hay un coco _shosha_. ¡En la _cuquina_!

-Hija, pues no se qué dices.

-¡Un coco _shosha_!

Ana alzó las cejas mientras pensaba. A veces, la traducción simultánea lengua de trapo-castellano fallaba, y este era uno se esos momentos. Y para eso sí que no había hechizo en el mundo mágico. Así que decidió pedir ayuda.

- ¡Isabel! ¿Puedes venir? No entiendo lo que quiere tu hermana.

La mayor de Cecilia refunfuñó. Estaba pasando las hojas de una revista que entregaban con el periódico _muggle_ los sábados, rendida como la adolescente media española al cotilleo más devastador. En ese momento en particular, estaba calificando según niveles de horterada a una serie de famosas que aparecían fotografiadas mientras iban al supermercado. Agarró la revista y con ella en la mano para evitar que se la quitara su hermana Mencía marchó con paso cansino a ver qué quería su abuela.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu hermana. No la entiendo. A ver si tu puedes comprender lo que dice.

Isabel se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su hermanita. La niña la miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

-A ver ¿Qué le estás diciendo a la abuela?

-Hay un coco _shosha_ en la _cuquina_. No _quero_ ir.- Y remató la última frase con un vigoroso meneo de cabecita rizada. Isabel alzó la vista y miró fijamente a su abuela.

-Dice que hay un coco rosa en la cocina y que no quiere ir.

-¿Un coco? ¿En mi cocina? ¡Pero hija! ¡Si en esta casa no hay cocos!

-Si. Si hay un coco. ¡Es _shosha_!

Y dicho aquello con toda esa contundencia, Cristina procedió a agarrar con la mano el chupete que llevaba colgando de una cadenita y a insertárselo adecuadamente en la boca. A continuación la niña dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia el salón con paso firme, succionándolo ávidamente como si emulara a Maggie Simpson, mientras dejaba atrás a su alucinada abuela materna.

Y ahora Ana tenía un problema. Era sábado y se aproximaba la hora de comer. Tenía ya a los cuatro niños de Cecilia en casa, como casi todos los sábados, y la mesa puesta para siete personas (los padres, los abuelos y los tres mayores) en el comedor. Y precisamente para que Cecilia y Alberto tuvieran un pequeño respiro, ella y su marido se habían quedado con los cuatro mientras ellos se daban un paseo y se tomaban unas cañas. Pero claro, Cristina, casi dos añitos, tenía que comer antes. Y Ana ya tenía el puré y el pescado blanco listos... en la cocina. Y ahora la niña decía que no quería ir porque había... ¡Un coco! ¡Y ni mas ni menos que de color rosa!

Ana, que estaba más que acostumbrada a los temores infantiles varios después de haber criado a dos hijas y que llevaba los últimos doce años de ejercicio frecuente de su condición de multiabuela, hasta la fecha de seis nietos y próximamente siete, respiró hondo antes de resignarse a insistir con la pequeña. Tenía que convencerla porque no era plan que para cuando Cecilia y Alberto regresaran la pequeña no hubiera comido. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda a Isabel, pero su nieta mayor ya estaba emprendiendo la huida de regreso al salón, deseosa de escabullirse de aquel escabroso asunto de cocos rosas y de sumergirse en el cotilleo más cotilla. Ana entonces decidió acudir a su marido.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Tenemos un problema!

-¡Aquí la NASA! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Su marido contestó sin levantar la cabeza de la inmensa olla en la que se cocinaba un pollo que olía estupendamente. Como casi todos los hacedores de pociones, José Ignacio disfrutaba como un enanito saltarín entre fogones.

-¡Cristina! ¡No quiere venir a comer porque dice que tenemos un coco en la cocina!

-¿Un coco?

-Si, un coco. Y no te lo pierdas. Dice que es rosa.

-¡Esta sí que es buena! - José Ignacio soltó una carcajada. Al fin y al cabo, para cualquier crío, mágico o no, un coco podía ser cosa seria. De hecho, para un niño mágico podía ser incluso más pavoroso que para uno que no lo fuera, porque si la inmensísima mayoría de los críos normales y corrientes acababan venciendo su miedo al coco por el procedimiento natural, algunos magos, incluso adultos, no eran capaces de desvanecerlos de esa manera y tenían que recurrir a un hechizo. Era un hechizo teóricamente simple, aunque requería un punto de imaginación: pensar algo que te hiciera mucha gracia antes de conjurarlo. Y llegados a este punto, José Ignacio preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es posible contener una risotada si el coco en cuestión es rosa?

-¡Estás dando por supuesto que tenemos un coco! – Ana le hizo regresar mentalmente al punto inicial del problema.

-En todas las casas hay alguno de vez en cuando.- Contestó él con aplomo.

-¡Pero aquí hace mucho que no tenemos ninguno!

-Desde aquel, cuando Almudena tenía cinco años... ¿Recuerdas? ¡Hacía unos ruidos horribles!

-Eso es. Los cocos no van a casas en las que solamente viven adultos.- Ana hablaba con contundencia, pero lo cierto era que había empezado a agudizar el oído. Todo el mundo sabe que un coco tiene dos formas de dar miedo: o se aparece directamente o hace ruido. Generalmente, prefieren lo segundo, porque en el fondo son criaturas algo tímidas.

-Aquí hay niños con mucha frecuencia. Además, niños mágicos... – continuó José Ignacio hablando mientras sazonaba su guiso con un cuidado exquisito. Ana negó con la cabeza en un gesto muy similar al que había hecho su nieta un rato antes.

-Que no y que no. No me creo que tengamos un coco en nuestra cocina. ¿Me ayudas a intentar convencerla? Tengo su comida lista.

-Bueno. Pero es posible que no tengamos mucho éxito.- José Ignacio bajó el fuego y siguió a su mujer en pos de la nieta de ambos.

-Es una niña muy razonable…

-Ya, pero un coco es un coco…

-Si hubiera sido Isabel, no habría quién la sacara de sus trece, pero tratándose de Cristina…

-Ana, de verdad, me encanta que seas optimista. Pero la verdad, yo no las tengo todas conmigo…

-Calla, hombre, calla…

Y con aquel diálogo que en realidad enmascaraba que ambos en el fondo temían que Cristina diera muestras de una obstinación semejante a sus hermanas cuando tenían su edad, se plantaron en el salón.

Lo primero que percibieron fue el silencio. Silencio relativo, claro está. Porque la tele estaba a todo trapo. Era silencio de las voces de los niños. Un silencio la mar de preocupante con cuatro nietos allí metidos de edades comprendidas entre doce y dos años. Ambos escanearon con la mirada antes de respirar tranquilos. Ningún desaguisado mágico o no en curso. O al menos esa era la apariencia. Los cuatro nietos andaban tirados por el suelo. Isabel, con la revista de marras; Mencía, leyendo un libro apoyada en el radiador; Alberto, tumbado boca abajo en la alfombra mientras miraba los dibujos animados. Y Cristina, la pequeña, sentada a su lado. La niña giró la cabeza para mirarlos y frunció el ceño.

-¡No _quero_ ir a la _cuquina, abebo, poque _hay un coco _shosha_!

José Ignacio dedicó una mirada que lo decía todo a su mujer antes de ponerse en cuclillas.

-Mira, Cristina, si sale un coco, del color que sea, yo lo asusto con mi varita. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es _shosha!_

- De acuerdo. Si sale el coco rosa yo lo asusto con un hechizo. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡No!

Durante varios minutos los abuelos maternos intentaron convencerla, pero fue infructuoso. Finalmente, José Ignacio intentó engañarla diciendo que iban a buscar un juguete para que se entretuviera mientras comía. No coló. Cristina, harta, se echó a llorar con ganas.

-¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

Mencía se tapó los oídos; Isabel miró sorprendida y Alberto protestó.

-¡Cristina! ¡Deja de llorar, que no oigo la tele!

Aquello sirvió para que la benjamina pasara a _modo berrinche_. Ana y José Ignacio se miraron con terror. Precisamente, porque no era frecuente que lo hiciera, cuando se ponía a ello era bastante horrible.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NO QUEEEEEEEE! ¡QUEEEEEEROOOOOOO!

Los lloros eran tan fuertes que se puso colorada y empezó a mojar su vestido con una mezcla de lágrimas y mocos. Ahora los lloros eran mas intermitentes, pero con lo que se alternaban era con pequeños escalofríos. Isabel y Mencía se acercaron.

-Deberíamos calmarla.- Sugirió la mayor. Ana se agachó e intentó cogerla en brazos, pero la niña se puso más histérica.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO QUEEEEEEROOOOOO!

Ana la dejó en el suelo resignada. José Ignacio pasó a intentarlo hablándole con voz tranquila y prometiendo que no la llevaría a la cocina. Tampoco tuvo éxito. Al final, la niña se fue calmando en brazos de Mencía. Aunque cada poco daba hipidos. Les costó un rato largo calmar a la niña, y José Ignacio acabó trayendo de la cocina la trona, manualmente, por cierto, porque si la hacía levitar podría golpear las paredes, de lo nervioso que lo había puesto su nieta y su berrinche.

Para cuando Cecilia y Alberto llegaron a casa de los padres de ella Cristina se terminaba un yogur sentada en la trona en el salón, frente al televisor.

-Dice que tenemos un coco en la cocina…- Murmuró Ana mientras le metía una cucharada en la boca.- Pero tu padre no ha encontrado nada. Aunque creo que tampoco ha mirado mucho…

Cecilia se encaminó a la cocina con Alberto pisándole los talones.

-¿Un coco? ¿Se refiere al coco? –Preguntaba él, un tanto incrédulo.

-A uno de esos, sí.

-Pero… ¿qué es exactamente un coco?

-Es un asustador.

-Eso ya lo había deducido yo. Con cinco años también me daba miedo el coco…

-Pues entonces, no hace falta que te lo explique. ¿No? ¿Papá?

-Hola preciosa. Espera un momento, que paso el pollo a la fuente…

-Dice mamá no se qué de un coco…

-¡Uy! ¡No sabes tú! Según tu hija mas pequeña, tenemos uno en la cocina.

-¿Lo has buscado?

-Si, pero no he notado nada.

-¿Qué es lo que se tiene que notar? ¿Escalofríos?

-Ruidos raros. También es posible verlos.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? Y ¿qué aspecto tiene uno de esos bichos?

-Es un cambiante.

-¡Mira qué bien! ¡Como uno de la Guerra de las Galaxias!

Cecilia medio sonrió. Alberto se encontraba más a gusto si podía establecer similitudes con una de sus sagas favoritas.

-Oye, Ceci, esos cocos ¿Son peligrosos? Porque el coco de los niños del mundo mundano…

-Es el mismo coco. Lo que ocurre es que los niños no mágicos solamente lo oyen.

-¡Ah! Pues no se si eso me tranquiliza.

-Es inofensivo.- Intervino José Ignacio.- Bueno, al menos en el sentido físico. Desde el punto de vista psicológico puede ser más problemático, pero eso es excepcional…

Durante un rato, Cecilia miró debajo de los muebles de la cocina, detrás de las puertas y hasta en el hueco que había entre la nevera y la pared. Tampoco halló nada.

Tan sólo mencionaron una vez, de pasada, el asunto de coco rosa durante la comida. Después, la algarabía de los niños se llevó como una marea la historia del ser fantástico y nadie se acordó del coco hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse a casa. Las dos mayores tenían sus planes con sus amigas, así que Cecilia y Alberto planearon llevarse a los pequeños al parque y después a merendar a un VIPS, pero el niño insistió en que quería quedarse con los abuelos.

-Yo quiero dormir aquí! ¡Abuela! ¿Puedo quedarme? Anda, porfa, dí que siiiiii.

-Nosotros hemos quedado con la tía Amparo y el tío Miquel…

-¡Vale! ¡Valeeee! ¿Me vas a aparecer?

-Er…

-No puede ser, Alberto. Tus abuelos se merecen un respiro.

-Jooooo. Anda abuelo. Porfaaaaaa.

Poco después, tanto Ana como José Ignacio se habían ablandado.

-Bueno. Te puedes quedar a dormir, pero ahora te vas con tus padres.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir con vosotros!

-Alberto, o eso o nada.

-Valeeeeee.

¡CROC CROC CRRRRR….RRROOOOOK!

Horas más tarde, cuando los tres dormían, José Ignacio abrió los ojos y aguzó el oído.

¡CROOOOOOOOOOOK!

Se levantó ligeramente y tomó su varita del cajón de la mesilla con cuidado, sin hacer ruido.

-_Lumos_.- Conjuró un suave hechizo luminoso y miró a Ana. Ella dormía profundamente, ajena al ruido.

¡CROOOOOOK!

José Ignacio aguzó más el oído. No cabía duda. Ese ruido provenía de la cocina. Sigilosamente, para no despertar a su mujer, se levantó de la cama y encaminó sus pasos por la casa. Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, el ruido se había silenciado. Esperó un poco y volvió sobre sus pasos. Al llegar a la habitación que había sido de Cecilia asomó la cabeza. Su nieto Alberto dormía profundamente, con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama y las sábanas hechas una especie de bola. Cansado y somnoliento, volvió a meterse en la cama y se durmió profundamente. A la mañana siguiente no se acordó del asunto. Ni tampoco lo hizo durante el resto de la semana, hasta que llegó el siguiente sábado. Y la cantinela se repitió.

-¡No _quero cuquina_! ¡Hay un coco _shosha_! – Dijo la niña acantonada en la puerta de la cocina sin querer traspasarla.

-¡Pero Cristina! – Mencía la intentaba convencer desde el interior.- ¡Si ya te hemos dicho que no hay…!

¡CRRRIIIEEEK!

Pufo, el puffskin amarillo de los niños que Mencía se había llevado de estrangis salió de un salto del bolsillo de su abrigo y corrió y rodó hasta salir despavorido por el pasillo, resbalando y patinando por el suelo entarimado, hasta ir a parar de un salto a las manos de Alberto padre.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a este pompón amarillo? Está temblando como si tuviera miedo!

Todos los presentes mágicos intercambiaron una mirada. Puede que no hubiera un coco, pero desde luego, algo había. José Ignacio se agachó junto a su nieta.

-Bien, Cristina. Nos creemos que hay un coco. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-¡Sí! ¡En la _papura_!

-¿_Papura_?

-Abuelo, quiere decir _basura._

-Ahhhh. Con que en la basura ¿Eh?

-Si. _Detás_ del cubo.

-Detrás del cubo de la basura… - Diciendo aquello el mago se acercó al fregadero. Cuando llegó junto al mueble sacó su varita, y con ella en ristre se agachó y abrió la puerta del armarito. A la vista quedaron las cañerías de desagüe, el cubo de la basura y una caja con un montón de estropajos viejos.

-¡Ahí _abebo_!

Cristina, mas segura con un adulto precediéndola armado con su varita, había ido detrás de su abuelo y ahora, junto a él, señalaba decidida una esquina penumbrosa.

-¡_Lumos_! – Conjuró Ana.

Sí, si que había un coco. Era un coco pequeño, de donde se podía deducir que era joven. Estaba escondido en el armarito de debajo del fregadero, detrás del cubo de la basura orgánica, donde entre otras cosas se tiraban los pañales de Cristina. Y tenía la forma de un osito de peluche de color rosa... que se había caído en un charco. Un osito rosa… que temblaba de miedo. Este coco tenía todavía que aprender mucho sobre el arte de asustar.

Aunque había mucha gente delante, el coco no cambió de forma. Los cocos jóvenes tardan mas en reaccionar, y como la última persona que lo había visto era Cristina, conservaba la imagen de uno de sus grandes temores: que no era otro que le machacaran el osito de peluche con el que dormía todas las noches.

-¡Oooooohhhh! – Exclamaron los niños. Y ya iba José Ignacio a conjurar el hechizo para espantarlo cuando con un _puf_ se desvaneció. Ana, a su lado, también se quedó con el _Riddículus_ en la punta de la lengua.

-Pues tenías razón, Cristina.- Dijo José Ignacio con mucha formalidad. Hay un coco en esta cocina. Ahora no sabemos dónde está, pero ya dará señales de vida…

-_Shosha, abebo_, es _shosha._

- Un coco rosa, si mi vida.

-A saber dónde está ahora.- dijo Ana un rato después, cuando por fin estaban los dos solos. Miraban, juntos, su cocina. La cocina para la gente mágica con cierta antigüedad era un lugar muy importante de la casa, heredero del fuego del hogar.

-Bueno, es un coco muy pequeñito. Y bastante torpón.

-Si se vuelve un problema lo erradicaremos.

-Si. De momento, vámonos de paseo. No merece la pena que nos preocupemos por tan poca cosa.

En efecto, desde entonces los padres de Cecilia tienen un coco en la casa. Un coco que realmente solo asusta a Cristina y a Pufo. Y desde luego, para ninguno de ellos es precisamente _poca cosa_.

_**Coco:**_Llamado en algunos países de Latinoamérica _el Cuco_, y _Cuca_ en Brasil. Se trata de un aterrador o asustador especialmente sensible a los niños. No tiene ningún aspecto específico si bien los hay masculinos y femeninos. Los cocos suelen asustar de dos formas: bien adoptando la forma de lo que mas tema quién los vea, bien haciendo ruidos misteriosos y escalofriantes mientras permanecen escondidos en sitios tales como detrás de las puertas, en los armarios o debajo de las camas. Los cocos peninsulares se desvanecen cuando el que los ve supera sus miedos y ríe, aunque a veces hace falta un sencillo hechizo denominado _Ridículus_. En los países anglosajones se denomina _bogeyman, boogyman o bogyman._ En Escocia también se los conoce como _bogles, bogies o boggarts._ (Wikimagipedia. Fuente externa: Mi primer libro de seres fantásticos españoles).


	48. Magias Coordinadas

**CAPÍTULO 48**

**MAGIAS COORDINADAS**

_**Finales de enero de 2003**_

Alberto se estiró para coger la caja de lo alto de la balda con un suspiro y mucho cuidado. Tenía dos niñas de casi cinco y cuatro años dando saltos a su alrededor y podía pisar a alguna. O tropezarse y caer al suelo. O lo que era aún peor, tropezarse y caerse encima de una o de las dos. Tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza y se sentía agotado. Llevaba ya mucho rato intentando entretenerlas para que no le dieran la lata a la madre de ambas, y para eso había jugado a una lista interminable de juegos. Ahora parecía que querían hacer un puzzle. Por lo menos, eso las tendría tranquilamente entretenidas un rato. O eso era lo que él creía.

-¡Ese! ¡Ese es el que quiero, papá! ¡No, ese no! ¡El de las princesas! – Gritó Isabel.

-¡Yo también lo quiero! – Mencía se sumó entusiasta.

-¡Tu no! ¡Es mío! – Su hermana mayor se giró para encararla con las manos en jarras y mucho genio en el tono de voz.

-¡Pero hay que compartir! ¿Verdad, papá? – Alberto iba a contestar que si, que las hermanas tenían que compartir, pero Isabel le había tomado la delantera.

-¡No quiero!

-Calma las dos, que vais a hacer que me caiga…- Intervino un poco harto. Ya estaba hasta el moño de hacer de padre. En lo que iba de tarde había cambiado ropitas de muñecos, sacado punta a un número interminable de lápices, pegado con celo en los azulejos de la pared de la cocina los monigotes que habían estado coloreando, recogido los lápices, que por supuesto habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo y la mesa y hasta confiscado unos patines que Isabel ya planeaba ponerse dentro de casa. No podía sacarlas de paseo porque estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y tampoco había querido contar con Cecilia porque necesitaba descansar tras una noche con varias interrupciones por parte del bebé.

-¡Egoísta!- Gritó Mencía con una voz chillona.- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡PAPÁAAAAAA!

Alberto bajó la vista, resignado. Mejor no desesperarse, que aún tenía que aguantar un rato solo. Pero cuando visualizó la escena, casi le da un patatús.

-¡AHHHHH! – Se sumó a los gritos de Mencía.- ¡Ceciliaaaaa!

La aludida frunció las cejas. Había descansado malamente cosa de hora escasa, en duermevela gracias a las voces agudas de las dos mayores. Y ahora el pequeño Alberto ya estaba despierto y demandaba su merienda. No la dejaban tranquila ni para dar de mamar.

-¡Ceci! ¡Ceci! – Alberto entró como una tromba en el dormitorio con Mencía a rastras.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que le ha pasado! – Y diciendo aquello puso bien delante de la madre a la niña. Cecilia alzó la vista y la posó en el rostro de su hija mediana.

-¿Dónde está Isabel? – Preguntó conteniendo su ira. Al fin y al cabo, el bebé no tenía por qué participar del enfado de su madre. Alberto se giró dejando a la vista a la mayor que permanecía oculta detrás de él.

-Muy mal, Isabel. Convertir las narices en hocicos de cerdo está muy mal. Estás castigada. Vete al rincón de pensar.

-¡Pero Mencía quería quedarse con mi puzzle! – Protestó la mayor.

-¡Mentira! ¡Solo quería que lo compartiéramos! ¡Ooo-ooiiiiink! ¡Mamáaaa!

-Ya basta. Las dos.- Intervino el padre colocándose estratégicamente entre ambas. – Tu, ya has oído a tu madre, al rincón de pensar.

Isabel, enfurruñada, se dio media vuelta y se marchó a un rincón de la cocina con un gesto de muy pocos amigos y muchas ganas de llorar mientras el padre acometía el problema de la otra niña.

-No… no quiero hacer ruidos de… ¡Oooo-oooooiiiiiiik!. ¡Cerdo!- Mencía estaba a punto de llorar cuando la mano reconfortante de su padre se posó sobre su hombro infundiéndole valor para tragarse los lagrimones que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Ceci?

-Estoy dando de mamar al niño.

-Ya lo veo. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, yo no puedo revertir la nariz.

-El hocico. No te preocupes. Se desvanecerá solo.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si me quedo para siempre como un cerdo? –El tono de Mencía dejaba entrever una angustia muy mal contenida.

-Aguarda un poco…

_-_ ¡Oooo-iiiiik! ¡Pero...!

_Plof_

-¡Ay! – Mencía se llevó la mano a la nariz, dolorida, mientras su padre intentaba verificar si efectivamente había vuelto a su estado normal o seguía siendo un hocico.

-Quita la mano, hija.

-¡Es que me ha dolido!

-A ver… si, está igual que siempre.

-Ya te lo dije. La transfiguración sin varita es efímera.

-¡Menos mal! Solo de imaginar que me hubiera pasado estando solo…- Exclamó Alberto mientras Mencía se marchaba a todo correr para apoderarse de la caja del puzzle aprovechando que su hermana estaba fuera de juego.

-Pero está muy mal. En cuanto termine con el niño voy a hablar muy seriamente con tu hija mayor.- Comentó Cecilia con un tono controlado.

-¿Mi hija? ¡Nuestra hija!

-Es una forma de hablar.

Alberto abrió la boca para decir que sería una forma de hablar y todo lo que ella quisiera, pero la niña la habían hecho entre los dos. Y es mas, la habilidad de cambiarle a su hermana la nariz por un hocico, estaba absolutamente seguro, no la había puesto él, precisamente. Pero en ese momento su hijo soltó el pezón de su madre emitiendo un gorgorito de satisfacción. Y Cecilia, aún agotada, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se lo colocaba con cuidado en el hombro y empezaba a dar golpecitos en su espalda. Fue una sonrisa llena de ternura, a pesar de la palidez y las ojeras. Y aunque estuviera despeinada, todavía con algo de tripa y con unos pezones enormes y oscuros, Alberto la encontró hermosa. Y sonrió.

-Cielo, te recuerdo que tenemos otras dos que reclaman nuestra atención…

- Parece que están tranquilas. No se oyen peleas, ni siquiera voces.

-Créeme. La calma precede a la tormenta…

Alberto dedicó unos instantes a contemplar la estampa doméstica y cuando su pequeñajo emitió una especie de _Blup_ acompañado de un regurgito de leche materna, giró sobre sus talones para regresar con las dos niñas.

Encontró a Mencía sentada en la alfombra del salón, contemplando extasiada la tapa de la caja. Era un puzzle de cien piezas de princesas Disney, un regalo que su hermana Inés había comprado para ponérselo en Reyes a Isabel. La niña, que ya empezaba con la manía de las cosas rosas y las princesas, en principio no le hizo mucho caso, extasiada como estaba con una _Bratz_ con unos ojos que daban miedo, una colección completa de_ playmovil_ y la carroza rosa de Barbie.

- No parece que le atraiga mucho… – Había comentado Alberto a Inés, como quién no quiere la cosa, aquella tarde de reyes.

-Ya me lo esperaba.- Murmuró ella en su oído, para que las niñas no la escucharan.- Es un regalo de esos que cobran interés dentro de un tiempo, cuando se cansan de juguetes de color rosa que en realidad no sirven para mucho.

-A mi me gustaban mucho los puzzles… - Había añadido él, rememorando su infancia con cierta nostalgia.

-Ya lo se. Tu te ponías a hacerlos enseguida y una vez hubo que recuperar la basura porque entre los envoltorios decías que se había ido una pieza.- Recordó Inés entonces.

-Que estaba dentro de un estuche de lápices que te habían puesto a ti.

Inés sonrió antes de contestar.

-Créeme, aunque no salga a ti tanto como para ponerse a hacerlo inmediatamente, lo sacas un día que estén aburridas, dentro de un mes, y ya verás.

-De todas formas, cien piezas ¿no son muchas para cuatro años?

-Casi cinco.

-Bueno, casi cinco.

-No, qué va. Ya verás de lo que son capaces. Y si no lo son, te pones con ellas dos…

Pues bien, aquella lluviosa tarde de domingo había llegado el momento aquel de sacar el puzzle porque todos los juegos estaban agotados y la imaginación exhausta. Una vez superado el incidente del hocico de cerdo, Alberto se armó de paciencia por enésima vez y se sentó en el suelo junto a su hija.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras una voz estridente que procedía de la cocina le hizo retumbar los tímpanos.

-¡PAPÁAAAAAA!

-¡Qué!

-¡QUE SI PUEDO DEJAR EL RINCÓN!

-Está bien.

Isabel apareció corriendo en el salón y se detuvo en seco cuando vio la caja abierta.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi puzzle! ¡Lo ibais a hacer sin mi!

-No lo íbamos a hacer sin ti. Solamente íbamos a empezar…

Isabel puso morros y cruzó los brazos enfadada.

-No te pongas así, hija. Anda, siéntate y lo hacemos entre los tres.

Isabel habría protestado, pero en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de hacer su puzzle. La caja prometía todas las princesas habidas hasta la fecha, desde la clásica Blancanieves hasta Yashmine, pasando por la Cenicienta, la Bella y hasta Pocahontas, así que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a su padre y su hermana. Mencía volcó la caja y todas las piezas se desparramaron por la alfombra.

-Vamos a separar los bordes…- Empezó a decir Alberto a sus niñas.

-¿Cuáles son los bordes? – Preguntó Mencía.

-¡Estas! – Exclamó Isabel colocando una pieza delante de las narices de su hermana.

-¿Esta es un borde, papá?

-No, mi princesa. Esa no es un borde. ¿No ves que no tiene ningún lado liso?

-Es que eres demasiado pequeña para este puzzle.- Sentenció Isabel. Mencía le devolvió una mirada muy seria, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Todavía tenía muy reciente lo de los morros de cerdito.

-Mira.- Decía Alberto con calma.- Esta va aquí…venga, ponla tu…

-¿Por qué hay que hacer el borde primero? ¡Yo quiero hacer a Blancanieves!

-Es mas fácil haciendo primero todo el borde…

-¿Por qué es mas fácil?

-Porque… porque es un método.- Y Alberto, que siempre había seguido ese procedimiento para hacer un puzzle, observó estupefacto como Isabel montaba una sonriente Blancanieves rodeada de un par de enanitos.

-Papá. ¡No puedo! – Mencía sustrajo su atención. La niña intentaba encajar dos piezas que iban juntas, pero no de esa manera. Con paciencia, tomó una de su manita y cambió su orientación.

-Prueba así…- La niña sonrió cuando las dos piezas encajaron. Y así siguieron un rato hasta que Cecilia apareció con el bebé en brazos.

-Vaya, si parece que va bien.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Blancanieves!

-Muy bien. Pero ya sabes que no estoy contenta contigo. No se transforman las narices, Isabel. Si vuelve a ocurrir me enfadaré mucho y tendré que castigarte.

Isabel puso un gesto compungido, pero enseguida olvidó la charla materna para volver a depositar su atención en el puzzle.

-Gneeeee

Alberto, el bebé, gorjeó entusiasmado. Eso que estaban haciendo sus hermanas parecía divertido. Cecilia se había sentado en el suelo junto al resto de su familia, con él entre las piernas bien sujeto. El niño extendió sus manitas como si quisiera alcanzar una pieza.

-No Alberto, no son para chupar.- Advirtió Isabel con cara de preocupación. Temía, no sin razón, que su hermano considerase que una pieza de puzzle todavía faltaba en su lista de juguetes y objetos varios debidamente pasados por su boca.

-¡Prrrrrrr!

-¡Mamá! ¡Este niño me ha hecho una pedorreta!

-¡Prrrrrrrr!

-¡Mamá!

-Isabel, los bebés hacen pedorretas porque les gusta el ruido.

-¡Pues a mi no me gusta!

El bebé, sabedor de que era el centro de atención, manoteó encantado. Las niñas empezaron a chillar y entonces… ocurrió. Fue la primera vez que Alberto notó aquella extraña sensación, como un escalofrío, o como si los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Era algo raro que acabó convirtiéndose en casi cotidiano. Magia accidental.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – Gritaron las niñas mientras todas las piezas del puzzle echaban a volar. Afortunadamente, se quedaron flotando a medio metro del suelo, mas o menos.

A diferencia de la transfiguración, la levitación accidental sí que tardaba en decaer, de manera que durante un buen rato las dos niñas y el padre se dedicaron a cazar piezas y devolverlas a sus cajas. Para cuando terminaron, ya era la hora de los baños, las cenas y mandarlas a la cama, tarea que no era en absoluto sencilla. Isabel y Mencía, una vez metidas en sus camitas, llamaron a su padre incontables veces, porque querían la bolita mágica de luz que estaba guardada en un cajón de la cómoda, porque una quería agua, porque la otra quería hacer pis, porque una no se dormía o porque la otra quería que le pusiera bien la mantita…

Aquel domingo Cecilia y Alberto cayeron en la cama exhaustos. En realidad, llevaban exhaustos dos meses, desde que nació Alberto. Al fin y al cabo, era lo normal, con dos niñas de cuatro y tres y un bebé tan pequeñito. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de retomar ciertas actividades más personales. Ninguno de los dos se planteó quién de los tres niños había hecho levitar el puzzle, aunque Cecilia, en un breve momento de lucidez antes de caer dormida como un tronco, pensó en el asunto y descartó automáticamente al bebé. Por muy precoz que fuera su hijo, no habría podido elevar todo el puzzle. No pensó en magia coordinada hasta el día siguiente, cuando Nadia, varita en ristre, atrapó cuatro piezas escurridizas. Una estaba en el techo, en una esquina; otra se había ocultado flotando tras el marco de un cuadro; la tercera intentaba colarse entre libros de una estantería que había sobre el televisor y la cuarta, la mas atrevida, hacía intentos de escapar colándose por las junturas de la ventana.

Nadia negó con la cabeza mientras capturaba la cuarta pieza como si fuera una mariposa atrapada por las alas por unos ágiles dedos.

-La magia coordinada se potencia a sí misma.- Murmuró con aquel tonillo que Cecilia empezaba a temer porque tenía un punto de oráculo amenazador.- O mucho me equivoco o seguirá coleando durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Magia coordinada? - Preguntó Cecilia alzando las cejas.

-Las dos al a vez. O quizás los tres, que el niño ha podido hacer su pequeña contribución... se les escapa a la vez y en el mismo sentido. Y en lugar de sumarse, se multiplica.

Cecilia la miró preocupada. Ella jamás había hecho magia accidental coordinada con su hermana, así que no tenía experiencia con el asunto.

-Y ¿Cómo cree que se manifestará? – Preguntó inundada por una mezcla de inquietud y curiosidad.

-¡Cómo va a ser! ¡Levitando!

Cecilia miró la caja con cierto horror y a continuación la colocó debajo de todas las cajas de puzzles.

-No servirá.- Murmuró Nadia. Y sin mas se marchó a ocuparse de sus otros muchos quehaceres.

Durante meses, si alguna de las niñas recordaba el puzzle y pedía que lo sacaran tanto Cecilia como Alberto intentaban disuadirlas, no muy seguros de lo que podría pasar. Pero el tiempo aflojó el temor, y así, en diciembre de aquel año, otro domingo por la tarde, se atrevieron a sacarlo. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero al cabo de un rato, la pieza que había intentado escapar por la ventana consiguió elevarse medio metro del suelo. Con un temblor, echó a volar en línea recta hacia la puerta de la calle. El pequeño Alberto, ahora de trece meses, la contemplaba extasiado mientras se aferraba al borde de una mesa baja. El niño llevaba varias semanas muy interesado en caminar, pero no había conseguido otra cosa que dar dos o tres pasos y después, asustado, se dejaba caer sentado.

El pequeño Alberto extendió la manita cuando la pieza pasó delante de sus narices, pero todavía no tenía habilidad suficiente para atraparla. Pero la siguió. La siguió hasta la puerta de la calle, lo que constituyó un montón de pasos bajo la mirada expectante y feliz de sus padres, hasta que la alcanzó. Alberto la tomó con una risita y regresó caminando, él solo, al salón. Sus hermanas chillaron, pero no fue porque su hermano hubiera aprendido por fin a caminar, sino porque mascaba muy contento la pieza mientras la llenaba de babas. Ya nunca más volvió a revolotear. Claro que tampoco volvió a encajar en su sitio como hasta entonces. Aunque eso no era debido a la magia, aunque la saliva que la empapó perteneciera a un niño muy especial.


	49. Hechizo de Juventud

**CAPÍTULO 49**

**HECHIZO DE ****JUVENTUD**

_**Marzo de 1994**_

Ana traía cara de malas pulgas, eso era evidente. Si José Ignacio hubiera tenido un montón de años menos se habría frotado las manos ante semejante ocasión de meterse con ella y sacarla de sus casillas. Pero los tiempos en los que se odiaban apasionadamente habían pasado hacía mucho dejando su sitio a un amor muy sólido que podía poner sobre la mesa casi dos décadas de vida en común y dos hijas de las que estaban orgullosos. Claro que detrás de ella venía su hija mayor. Y para qué contar. La expresión absolutamente gélida era lo suficientemente elocuente para un padre, aunque solo la hubiera vislumbrado unos segundos según transitaba desde la puerta de la calle hacia su habitación. Ana, en cambio, entró en el salón, soltó el bolso con desgana sobre una silla y caminó hacia él. José Ignacio miró a su mujer callado y expectante, dejando el periódico que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-Estoy harta, absolutamente harta.- Dijo ella dejándose caer en un sillón junto a su marido.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó él mirándola con atención. Ana respiró hondo, síntoma inequívoco de que cogía fuerzas para desahogarse.

-¡Tu hija mayor! - Explotó como si con aquellas tres palabras se resumiera todo el problema.

-¿Qué ha hecho mi sensata, inteligente y responsable Cecilia, para que tu, su santa madre, esté tan indignada? – Preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-¡Llevamos buscando el vestido para la boda de la prima de Alberto desde hace tres meses! ¡Tres meses, José Ignacio! ¡Y no se decide!

-En eso, Ana, me temo que no te puedo ayudar. No entiendo nada de vestidos para bodas.- Dijo el padre un tanto perplejo. Habría esperado casi cualquier otra cosa, excepto un problema de trapos.

-Ya lo se, José Ignacio, ya lo se. ¡Pero es que estoy cansada de recorrer tiendas y tiendas! ¡Creo que voy a empezar a soñar con percheros y vestidos que revolotean y hablan solos!

-¿Tan difícil es? – Dijo él poniendo fingida cara de asombro. Otra característica de Ana era que cuando empezaba a salirse de sus casillas era fácil que dijera alguna cosa verdaderamente graciosa sin pretenderlo en absoluto. José Ignacio, que lo sabía muy bien, se contuvo de reírse porque no quería echar mas leña al fuego.

- En mi opinión, no. Pero tu hija pone pegas a todo, o no le convence nada, o yo qué se…– Y suspirando, la madre cerró los ojos agotada.

-Todo eso que me dices le iría al pelo a mi sobrina Mamen que es una apasionada de los trapos ¿Estamos hablando de mi Ceci? ¿Seguro?

-¡Segurísimo! ¡De verdad, prefiero lidiar con Almudena y la comida!

-¡Pues si que debe ser grave!- Exclamó él alzando las cejas. Desde su mas tierna infancia, conseguir que la menor de sus hijas terminara un plato era tarea digna de Hércules acompañado de todo el elenco de titanes y algún que otro héroe adicional que pasara por la imaginación en ese momento.

-¡No tienes idea! Y lo peor es que se nos echa el tiempo encima.

José Ignacio abandonó definitivamente sobre la mesa el periódico y extendió el brazo para acariciar la muñeca de su mujer en un gesto que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Poco podía hacer, aparte de mostrar solidaridad con Ana, puesto que se trataba de un asunto tan femenino que solo ellas podían resolver.

Y es que una prima hermana de Alberto se casaba a principios de mayo y su tía le había dicho que "podía llevar acompañante". Por supuesto la oferta venía a cuento de que había corrido como la pólvora la noticia de que Alberto tenía novia desde ya hacía bastantes meses y todo aquel de la familia, en este caso por parte de madre, que no había tenido todavía ocasión de conocerla, estaba deseando poner los ojos en Cecilia. Porque claro, también había corrido el rumor de que era una novia bastante "esplendorosa".

Cecilia, por su parte, era plenamente consciente de que iba a suponer una especie de presentación "en sociedad", y por eso quería que todo fuera perfecto. Con dieciséis años el asunto de la boda se había convertido en un evento casi crucial. Cecilia se había mentalizado de que debía controlar su vena arisca y su tendencia a los comentarios cáusticos y procurar ser simpática a la vez que natural. Eso lo podía hacer. En el fondo, debajo de su grueso barniz de autocontrol y frialdad había una persona cariñosa y afable, solo tenía que dejarla salir. Y eso era fácil junto a Alberto. El sacaba lo mejor de ella sin esfuerzo. Por eso lo quería tanto. No, eso no le preocupaba. Pero el tema de la ropa era harina de otro costal. Y el problema adicional era que su madre, que a la postre era la que pagaba el vestido, estaba harta. Sumamente harta de ir de acá para allá buscando y requetebuscando el vestido perfecto que no aparecía nunca.

Cecilia se sentó en su silla de estudio, apoyó los codos en su mesa y hundió la cabeza entre las manos intentando serenarse. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Del próximo viernes no pasa, Cecilia. Ni tu ni yo lo soportamos mas. ¿Estamos?

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre. Ana, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mostraba evidentes signos de agotamiento.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Me informaré de dónde podemos ver tiendas, algún sito donde aún no hayamos ido. Ahora voy a sentarme un rato, a ver si consigo relajarme… - Cecilia asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con la vista mientras, cansina, se perdía camino del salón.

Durante la semana nadie osó sacar el tema mientras Cecilia se esmeraba con sus deberes de magia para tenerlos listos antes del viernes. Su excitación, no obstante, iba en aumento según se aproximaba el día X. Por una parte sentía pánico de otro fracaso como las anteriores salidas. ¿Qué haría su madre si no encontraban nada apropiado? ¿Prohibirle ir a la boda? No, Cecilia no quiso pensar en esa opción. ¿Vestirla con algún traje de los que tenía en el armario, que eran totalmente infantiles e inadecuados? No, eso tampoco. No podía ir como una mojigata. ¿Intentar adaptar uno suyo? Su madre tenía vestidos preciosos, sin duda, pero seguían siendo trajes de madre, no de chica joven… Cada vez que le venían a la mente aquella retahíla de posibilidades y sus consiguientes razonamientos, Cecilia acababa respirando hondo antes de aferrarse como un clavo ardiendo a la promesa de su madre de llevarla a un lugar donde no había estado antes. Pero no era fácil, por muy sensata y racional que una fuera, mantener el tipo ante semejante perspectiva. Ana, por su parte, no las tenía en absoluto consigo. Así las cosas, la tensión en ambas fue _in crescendo_ a lo largo de la semana. El viernes, a la hora de la comida, Ana estalló.

-¡No tengo bastante con tu hermana y ahora tu! – Exclamó airada dirigiéndose a su hija mayor. Almudena, por su parte, protestó medio atragantándose.

-¿Qu..? _glup_ ¿Qué he hecho yo?

-¡Tu te dejas tres cuartas partes de la comida en el plato!

-¡Pero! ¡Pero si me he terminado la lasaña!

Ana contempló el plato limpio de la menor de sus hijas maldiciendo mentalmente la inoportunidad de la comparación precisamente el día en que la niña se había terminado una de las pocas cosas que comía sin protestar, que no era otra que la pasta. Para más _inri_, José Ignacio tenía logradísima la lasaña de verduras.

-¡Es casualidad! – Exclamó intentando quitarse de la cabeza la evidencia de que la observación había sido desafortunada a mas no poder.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Sigo sin entender! – Insistió Almudena.

-Tu madre quiere decir que tu hermana se está limitando a marear mi lasaña.- Intervino el padre intentando poner un poco de cordura en todo aquello. Cecilia bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente su plato.

-Yo… es que estoy un poco nerviosa, por lo de las compras…- Balbuceó un poco avergonzada. Sobre todo porque sabía del interés que su padre ponía cada vez que cocinaba.

-¡Pues menos nervios y ya sabes, quiero que esta vez te decidas! – Exclamó Ana.

-¿Dónde vais a ir? – De repente, Almudena se sintió interesada y preguntó como si toda la pelotera anterior sobre la comida y ella misma no hubiera tenido lugar.

-A un sitio nuevo, en Las Rozas. Un centro comercial con muchas tiendas para gente joven. Me he informado bien con una colega de la sección de modas.- Contestó Ana algo mas calmada.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿No tienes deberes?

-Si, pero…

-No hay _peros_ que valgan. Y tu, si no vas a comer, mejor nos vamos. Cuanto antes solucionemos esto mejor para todos…- Y Ana dobló la servilleta y se levantó. Cecilia hizo un gesto como de "lo siento" a su padre y la siguió inmediatamente.

-¡No hay derecho! – Exclamó Almudena. A la mesa quedaban ella y su padre, aunque en realidad solo restaba el postre.- Mamá me ha reñido por no comer justo el día que me lo he comido todo. – Dijo la menor mientras pelaba un plátano con desgana.- ¡Y encima me deja aquí!

-¿No quieres quedarte con tu padre? Tal vez podamos repasar juntos esas pociones que llevan dándote la lata toda la semana. Y si acabamos pronto podemos ir a merendar.

Almudena alzó las cejas, sopesando la oferta.

-¿Podemos ir al _Fabio's_? Tienen un tiramisú que está de muerte.

-Vale. Pero sólo si me demuestras que eres un cuarto de buena que tu padre haciendo pociones.

-¡Hecho! ¡Por ese tiramisú soy capaz de volverme una genio de los calderos!

-Hija, me parece que tendrás que vivir en Italia.- Exclamó José Ignacio con una carcajada.- Solo comes bien los platos italianos.

-No. Solo como bien tu pasta. Y el tiramisú del Fabio's. Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que tengo atragantadas unas cuantas pociones?

-Uno, que tiene dotes mágicas.

-¡Papá!

- ¡Venga! Ve a por el libro y los cacharros mientras yo recojo todo ésto. Cuanto antes nos pongamos, antes terminaremos.- José Ignacio hizo amago de golpear con la servilleta a su hija. La chica sonrió y se levantó para marchar camino de su habitación por sus trastos para hacer pociones.

Un rato más tarde, Cecilia y su madre se encontraban en un inmenso centro comercial dentro de una tienda especializada en trajes de fiesta para gente joven. Habían repasado los percheros una y otra vez, y cada una había seleccionado varias prendas. Ahora había llegado el momento temido: la hora de probarse. En principio, la cosa fue como siempre. Es decir, bastante mal.

-¿Cómo te vas a poner un traje largo hasta los pies? – Decía Ana a una Cecilia embutida en un vestido color vino que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-¡La boda es por la tarde!

-¡Pero tienes dieciséis años!

-¡Casi diecisiete, mamá!

-Es igual, dieciséis que diecisiete.

-¡No soy una niña!

-No, no lo eres. Pero tampoco tienes veinte.

-¡Mamá!

- ¿Quieres parecer mayor que Alberto?

_Touché._ Cecilia quería estar guapa y parecer una mujer, no una cría. Pero tampoco quería que se llevaran una impresión equivocada. ¡No iba a parecer ella una devora hombres! Frunció los labios y, con pesar, lo descartó.

-Ese no, mamá. Es de color negro. – Decía poco después.

-¿Y? – Decía ana sosteniendo un vestido de terciopelo que realmente sería adecuado para Almudena, aunque eso no quería decírselo Cecilia.

-Los muggles.- dijo bajando la voz.- no les gusta el negro en las bodas.

-¡Eso está pasado de moda!

-En algunos ambientes. Pero no sabemos en la familia de Alberto. ¿Por qué correr el riesgo?

Ana suspiró. El negro era un color siempre de moda entre los magos, un fondo de armario imprescindible y además ¿Y qué si en la familia extendida de su potencial yerno pensaban lo que pensaran del negro en una boda? Iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó… en fin… todavía había bastantes pendientes.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y ya empezaba a desesperarse cuando Cecilia le mostró un vestido de un raso azul metálico que hacía aguas con una chaquetilla a juego. Intermedio entre el vestido largo hasta los pies y el modelito hermana pequeña que se viste por primera vez de mayor.

-¿Y éste?

-Hmmmmm puede ser. Pruébatelo.

Cecilia salió del probador embutida en un vestido que le quedaba como un guante. Unas medias de lycra fina y unos zapatos bonitos de tacón y el conjunto quedaría precioso. Además, de alguna manera resaltaba sus ojos. Madre e hija sonrieron cómplices.

Después le llegó el turno a los zapatos. Aquello fue mas sencillo, al menos a priori. Encontraron unos zapatos perfectos que además podrían forrar de la misma tela que el vestido esa misma tarde. Satisfechas y agotadas, regresaron a casa con sus compras y consiguieron llegar antes de las nueve.

-¿Puedo verlo? – Preguntó Almudena cuando las vio llegar, exhaustas pero felices con sus bolsas llenas de compras. Cecilia sonrió y ya iba a decir que si, cuando su madre se le adelantó.

- Ahora desde luego que no. Dame, Cecilia, que lo guardaré en mi armario con cuidado para que no se arrugue. Y después voy a tumbarme en la cama con los ojos cerrados durante diez minutos que espero respetéis como si fuera algo sagrado, porque necesito relajarme. ¿Estamos?

Cecilia asintió resignada mientras Almudena fruncía el ceño disgustada.

-Te puedo enseñar los zapatos.- Murmuró al oído de su hermana mientras su madre desaparecía con el vestido a cuestas.

-Bueno…

Tras mucho insistir, el domingo después de comer Ana transigió autorizando a Cecilia a probarse el vestido delante de su hermana y su padre. Cecilia apareció ilusionada en el salón, como cualquier chica de dieciséis con un vestido elegante que ya no es de niña.

-Estás muy guapa.- Dijo José Ignacio con aprobación. Cecilia dedicó a su padre una sonrisa agradecida antes de darse un pequeño traspiés con los tacones.

-Hmmmm tal vez los zapatos no hayan sido tan buena idea…- Murmuró Ana al verla manejarse tan mal.

-Pero mamá. Es que no estoy acostumbrada, pero con un poco de práctica…

Ana iba a preguntar cuál era su idea de "un poco de práctica", pero su hija menor ya estaba poniendo otra potencial materia de discusión sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo vas a llevar el pelo? – Preguntó Almudena. Estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba su padre en contra del criterio de su madre sobre lo que era o no correcto a la hora de sentarse.

-¿El pelo? Déjatelo suelto, es como mejor estás. Y tu, bájate de ahí. Los brazos de los sillones no son sitio para sentarse.

-¿No quedaría bien un recogido? – Dijo Cecilia sacudiendo su varita sobre su cabeza. Ana alzó las cejas. Sacar un moño tan estiloso con un golpe de varita y tan solo dieciséis años era una magia muy fina, vaya que si. Pero no era el momento de adular el dominio del Ars por parte de su hija mayor.

-¡Tienes dieciséis años! ¡Un recogido te hace parecer mayor! ¡Almudena! ¡Que te quites de ahí!

Las dos hermanas fruncieron el ceño, la una porque estaba encantada con su moño y la otra porque su madre se ponía pesada. Almudena se aposentó a regañadientes en la alfombra mientras Cecilia giraba sobre si misma despacio.

-¡Ay! ¡Ceci! ¡Me has pisado!

-Lo siento. No deberías haberte puesto ahí.

-Y tu no deberías intentar dar vueltas como una bailarina cuando no te sostienes en los tacones.

-¡Almu!

-¡Es la verdad! Estás guapísima, siempre que te quedes quieta como una estatua. O que lleves también pértiga – Exclamó Almudena. Cecilia volvió a fruncir el ceño. Si, se veía guapa. Guapa para Alberto. Su Alberto. Pero efectivamente había un problema. Un pequeño problema de tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros… hacia arriba y fino cual aguja.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, no es que Alberto, por su parte, no hubiera tenido sus problemas, aunque no tenían ni comparación con los de su amada. En un principio, no había pensado mucho en el tema. Hasta que su madre se plantó en su armario.

-Tenemos que comprarte un traje.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a la boda de tu prima no pensarás ponerte otra cosa que no sea un traje. ¿No?

-Pensaba ponerme los pantalones grises y la chaqueta azul marino...

-Eso es para más pequeños. Además, se lo voy a probar a tu hermano Rodrigo.- Y diciendo aquello la madre de Alberto descolgó la chaqueta y el pantalón y se los colocó en el brazo. Mañana sábado, por la mañana, nos vamos a comprarte un traje.

-¡Pero mamá...!

-Si has quedado con Cecilia, dile que se venga. Aunque no soléis salir los sábados por la mañana…

En realidad, le iba a decir que creía posible que el alfeñique de Rodrigo se perdiera dentro de su chaqueta azul marino, pero Alberto se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Así que su madre llevaba la cuenta de sus entradas y salidas con su novia? Bueno, ella ya se había marchado en pos de Rodrigo y total él, al igual que su hermano mayor, consideraba una soberana pérdida de tiempo probarse unos pantalones y una chaqueta americana.

Fue el traje, fue la camisa y fue hasta la corbata. Alberto estaba de mal humor. Primero, revisar todos los percheros. Que si ahora se llevan con botones en línea... que si mamá, yo los prefiero cruzados... que no me seas anticuado... que le queda perfecto... que yo creo que la chaqueta hay que meterla aquí... que la manga... que la pernera... Pero al final Alberto tenía un traje gris marengo que le sentaba estupendamente, una camisa blanca con sus iniciales en la pechera izquierda y una bonita corbata azul de seda. ¡Ah! Y unos zapatos de cordones relucientes. Tan sólo una mañana, pero para un chico tan engorrosa como las múltiples salidas de Cecilia.

Pero estaba resuelto ¡Por fin! el laborioso asunto de los atuendos. Ahora la feliz pareja podría olvidarse por completo hasta el día de la boda. O no tanto. Porque antes, Cecilia tenía que solucionar una cosa: aprender a caminar subida sobre unos tacones finos como agujas.

_Tip top tip top_… Noche tras noche, Cecilia abría su armario, sacaba los zapatos de tacón y caminaba por su habitación, arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba, _tip top tip top..._

Hasta aquella mañana en la que José Ignacio sintió un escalofrío al contemplar una expresión que conocía la mar de bien, aunque hacía décadas que no la veía. Almudena, muy seria, tenía el mismo gesto que ponía su madre cuando tenía su edad y estaba a punto de explotar. Generalmente contra él. Afortunadamente, tenía experiencia, así que se fue hacia su hija apresuradamente y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué te aflige, hija mía?

-¡Cecilia!

-¿Tu hermana? Y ¿por qué?

-¡No me digas que no lo escuchas todas las noches! ¡Se pasa un rato largísimo caminando sobre esos tacones! ¡No me deja dormir!

José Ignacio alzó las cejas. Si, Almudena tenía razón. El escuchaba, las noches que no estaba trabajando en la fábrica de pociones. Pero no había hecho nada hasta el momento distinto de meter la cabeza debajo de su almohada por no despertar a Ana, que dormía con un sueño profundo.

-¡Impertúrbale la puerta! – Reclamó Almudena casi desesperada. La imperturbabilidad tenía la peculiaridad de que funcionaba mejor de dentro afuera que al revés. El suegro de José Ignacio había pasado una tarde entera invocando un hechizo permanente de imperturbabilidad en la puerta y paredes del cuarto de Almudena para que no se la oyera cuando repasaba sus lecciones de música. Ni los vecinos ni el resto de la familia la oían hacer gorgoritos y desgranar escalas con el piano, y sin embargo ella, por su parte, podía escuchar al vecino de diecisiete soltar barbaridades cada vez que su madre le abroncaba por no estudiar, o al loro de los del quinto, que no paraba de repetir obscenidades. Pero José Ignacio no tenía la suficiente habilidad para conjurar una imperturbabilidad que durara más allá de una noche. Al final, reunidos en consejo de familia, acordaron que los padres se encargarían todas las noches de hechizar la puerta. Así al menos pudieron dormir sin el _tip tap tip tap_.

Pasaban los días y se aproximaba la boda. Y Cecilia, con tesón, iba dominando el arte de caminar con soltura subida a unos tacones de vértigo. Atrás quedaron traspiés, torceduras, alguna caída y hasta un par de ampollas. Llegó el sábado tan ansiado y Cecilia se arregló con toda la ilusión del mundo, como si ella misma fuera la novia. Cuando llegó Alberto a su casa para recogerla, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por la escoba de Juan de Bargota! – Exclamó Cecilia para su asombro total, sin contener ni un ápice la frustración que sentía. ¡Con tacones, Alberto le llegaba a la altura de los ojos!

-¡Ridícula! ¡Estoy ridícula! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Tanto tiempo empleado para nada!

-¡Qué dices, si estás fenomenal! ¡Guapísima!

-¡No me vengas con gilipolleces! ¡Subida a estos zancos, estoy más alta que tu!

-Pero… pero Ceci…

Y Cecilia hizo algo que no había hecho nunca. Se encogió y encorvó.

-Esto... ¿Ceci?

-¡Qué!

-Ahora sí que estamos ridículos.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Acabaría con dolor de espalda! Mierda! ¡Necesito mi varita!

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alberto desconcertado.

-¡Porque voy a recortar los tacones!

-¡Pero Ceci! ¡No quedarán bien!

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón!

Almudena, que contemplaba todo aquello desde la puerta, negó con la cabeza y salió en pos de su madre.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tienes que hechizar a Cecilia!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Está practicando a caminar encorvada porque con los tacones queda por encima de Alberto!

-Mira, cielo, estoy absolutamente harta. Así que si tu hermana quiere parecer gibosa, o se cae caminando a lo tonto, yo me lavo las manos.- Almudena, desesperada, se volvió hacia su padre entonces.

-¡Papá! ¡Drógala!

-¡Qué!

-¡Con una de tus pociones!

-¡Pero Almudena! Aunque pudiera hacerlo, no sería ético.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ay! ¡Mira que estáis siendo pesadas con esta dichosa boda! ¡Las dos! – Protestó Ana mientras se levantaba sacando su varita.- ¡Cecilia! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Quítate los zapatos!

Y ante el asombro de todos Ana alzó su varita y apuntó al par de zapatos que su cariacontecida hija mayor sostenía con una mano. La madre murmuró algo que ninguno pudo escuchar bien y a continuación los zapatos resplandecieron por un instante,

-¡Hala! ¡Ya te los puedes poner!

Cecilia miró a Alberto con expresión interrogadora. Por respuesta, él se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a saber él, que era muggle total, lo que había estado trasteando su potencial suegra con una varita mágica?

-¡Venga! ¡Póntelos! – Almudena la apremió. Cecilia la hizo caso y se probó los zapatos. En el primer instante no notó nada. Poco después sintió frío en los pies y a continuación cómo se ajustaban a sus pies y a su estatura en comparación con Alberto, como si fueran un guante mágico. Cecilia y Alberto suspiraron aliviados.

-Cecilia.- Dijo entonces Ana con tono amenazador.- Una y no mas. No quiero otra de éstas. Y cuando tú te cases no quiero ni la mitad de la matraca que me has dado para esto. ¿Estamos? Y ahora pasadlo bien.

Cecilia y Alberto se marcharon tan felices. Lo pasarían estupendamente, de eso Ana estaba segura. Y él la traería a casa tarde, muy tarde. Cuando hasta José Ignacio ya llevara un buen rato durmiendo. Almudena entonces miró fijamente a su madre.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué le has hecho a los zapatos?

Ana pasó el brazo por los hombros de la menor de sus hijas y la miró fijamente.

-Un viejo hechizo de juventud.

-¿Un hechizo de juventud?

-Si. Estupendo para asaltar el guardarropa de las hermanas.

Almudena alzó las cejas, divertida.

-¿Tu te llevabas la ropa de tus hermanas?

-De vez en cuando. Las blazer de mi madre… ¡Y los jerseys de cachemire de mi hermana mayor! ¡Qué maravilla! Se los compraba Fernando en Francia… Y los zapatos. Sobre todo los zapatos. Tu tía Amparo siempre tuvo un gusto tremendo para los zapatos… pero claro, tiene dos números de pie mas que yo, así que había que apañarse…

-¿Y lo sabían?

-¿Qué si lo sabían? Claro que sabían que "tomaba prestado" de sus cosas. No siempre, pero casi.

-¿No se enfadaban?

-Muchísimo. ¿No te enfadarías tu si Cecilia se llevara tus pantalones?

-No me lo puedo imaginar. No cabría dentro.

-No. Salvo con un hechicito de éstos…

-¡Ah!

-Pero no se lo cuentes si te pregunta. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que sepa lo que hacías de soltera?

-Un poco.

-Hmmmmm

-Almudena, hija, si estás pensando en chantajearme te recuerdo que es un hechizo mas bien de hermanas pequeñas.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada en absoluto, querida. Soy clara como el agua.

Pero Ana lo decía con la boca pequeña.

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

-¿Y éstos mamá?

-Esas bailarinas son muy monas para salir por ahí, pero nada prácticas para el colegio. ¿Por qué no quieres unos mocasines, como siempre?

Isabel puso cara de fastidio. Comprarle unos zapatos para ir a clase estaba siendo complicado. Demasiado complicado para algo que se reducía todos los años a una oferta de tres modelos mal contados y punto.

-Hija, te he hecho una pregunta. Si me lo explicas, tal vez encontremos una solución.

-Es que… - Empezó Isabel poco convencida.- … tienen demasiado tacón.

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras alzaba ante sus ojos un mocasín escolar con un tacón de goma que no pasaría de un par de centímetros.

-¿Demasiado tacón? Entonces, ¿Cómo llamas tu a los tacones esos de vértigo?

-Mamá…

-Lo digo en serio. Mira los zapatos de vestir que se llevan ahora, con suelas falsas por dentro y por fuera y tacones kilométricos.

-Es que…

-Es que ¿qué?

-Que ya soy el techo de la clase y no quiero llamar mas la atención.

-¡Ah! Así que era eso…- Cecilia resopló.- Isabel, coge los mocasines de siempre, anda. Puede que alguna de tus compañeras te haya alcanzado durante el verano.

-¡Mamá!

-Si quieres les aplicaremos un hechizo de tu abuela que los reducirá un poco.

La expresión desolada de la niña cambió un poco.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Pero no los dejará como unas bailarinas porque eso es ridículo.

Mientras pagaba y la dependienta le metía los zapatos en una bolsa, Cecilia recordó aquella boda, la lata que dio con el vestido, la matraca con el taconeo hasta que estimó aceptable su forma de caminar, y cómo finalmente su madre adaptó los zapatos. Desde aquel día, Cecilia jamás usaba mas de medio tacón, ni siquiera si iba muy vestida. A ella no le merecía la pena subirse a unos zancos. Lo bueno del hechizo era que servía también para la ropa. Y aunque era un hechizo típico de hermanas pequeñas que asaltan el ropero de las mayores, si la tuya en cuestión tiene un armario de primera con lo mejor de Roma y de Milán… _Versacce, Gucci, Dolche e Gabanna_… pues mira por dónde, era la mar de práctico. Y además Almudena no se enfadaba. Todo lo contrario. Terminada la compra, Cecilia buscó con la vista a su hija mayor. Isabel contemplaba con cierto deleite mal disimulado un chaquetón Hillfigher que debía ser carísimo. Y respiró aliviada. Isabel, de momento, no tendría tentaciones. Ella no tenía esas cosas en su armario.

_xXxXxXx_

_¿Quién no asaltó alguna vez el armario de su madre o de su hermana?_

_Van saliendo respuestas al pequeño reto y ¡me encanta! Si me ofrecieran comprar los derechos para una serie tendrían también una preselección de actores (mwawawawwaaaa)._

_Gracias especiales a Lizbeth. Lamentablemente ffnet elimina las direcciones de mail o de páginas web si no van separadas por espacios._

_Gracias a todos los que me seguís, tanto si dejáis reviews como si no. A algunos el sitio me permite tenerlos localizados en el mapa. A cincuenta capítulos llegamos fijo. ¿Llegaremos a cien? ¡Quién sabe! ¡Esto es magia!_

Van saliendo respuestas a mi reto, y me encanta.


	50. Bonus Ocho

**CAPÍTULO 50**

**BONUS OCHO**

No es la tercera persona más votada. De hecho, es la cuarta. Pero ¿qué sería de esta historia sin la mujer de cuya varita entra la magia en esta historia? (Cecilia sonríe).

_**¿Sorprendida de que el mas votado fuera tu marido?**_

¡No! ¡Qué va! Si yo hubiera podido hacerlo, le habría votado sin dudar (risas).

_**La segunda ha sido tu hija mayor...**_

A los padres nos encanta que los hijos nos superen en todo. De alguna manera alimenta nuestro ego. Además, Isabel es una chica estupenda. Con un poco de pavo, pero qué le vamos a hacer, eso son cosas de la edad por las que todo el mundo pasa. Y si no lo haces, malo, malo... (risas).

_**Y en tercer lugar...tachán tachán, porque todavía no lo sabes... tu hijo Alberto.**_

¿Alberto? ¡Vaya! Bueno, en el fondo no es tan sorprendente, es el más travieso. Entonces debería llamarlo y sentarlo aquí, bueno si se deja, ya sabes que no suele parar quieto.

_**El próximo diciembre, catorce años de matrimonio. ¿Cuál es el secreto**__** para semejante duración? Y no me digas que es la magia...**_

Ojalá hubiera una fórmula para todo el mundo... nosotros nos casamos muy jóvenes, con muchos aspectos todavía en el aire, como la carrera de Alberto o su trabajo, pero lo teníamos muy claro y estábamos muy enamorados.

_**Exactamente como ahora.**_

Bueno, el amor evoluciona, cambia, se enfrenta a nuevos retos... Alberto y yo estamos muy compenetrados, nos complementamos, nos conocemos muy bien y tenemos muy claro que queremos seguir juntos. Es algo que va mucho mas allá de una mera atracción física, tenemos un proyecto común, somos capaces de mirarnos el uno al otro y de mirar juntos hacia delante. Poético como explicación, no exento de dificultades a la hora de ponerlo en práctica en la realidad de todos los días, que no siempre es de color rosa.

_**Como el coco de casa de tus padres.**_

(Risas) Como el coco. Bueno, lo vimos rosa porque Cristina tenía temor a perder su oso de peluche rosa. Si hubiera sido miedo a que se le muriera Pufo, lo habríamos visto amarillo. Pero es verdad, se ha quedado con el mote del Coco Rosa.

_**Volviendo a **__**vosotros dos, por ejemplo, no se os ve discutir.**_

Es que realmente casi no lo hacemos. Sabemos qué es lo mas probable que piense el otro de casi cualquier cosa que se plantea. Y por otra parte es que realmente no nos gusta discutir. Alberto tiene un carácter muy tranquilo, muy de buscar consensos, de encontrar la parte buena en todo y tirar por ahí... Yo por mi parte puedo ser más rígida cuando adopto una postura, pero como también soy muy reflexiva, por lo general lo hago tras haberlo sopesado mucho, así que es difícil que al final no llegue al mismo al que él ha llegado mucho antes y con mucho menos esfuerzo (sonrisa).

_**Alguna vez nos has dejado caer que él saca lo mejor de ti...**_

Es que lo creo así. Sin Alberto yo sería mucho mas arisca, mas brusca y contundente.

_**Pero tu no eres una persona poco afectiva**__** o poco cariñosa...**_

En absoluto. Pero lo que en el fondo sí que soy es bastante reservada y celosa de mi intimidad. Y tengo mucho autocontrol, al menos externo. Aunque por dentro esté hecha un flan, generalmente no me lo notan. Y además también suelo conservar una parte del cerebro en frío en situaciones de estrés.

A veces pienso que debo haber heredado algo, aunque muy matizado, de una tatarabuela que era absolutamente incapaz de expresar sus emociones. Fíjate que su marido, mi tatarabuelo, en primera instancia salió huyendo de ella porque la veía una mujer fría como un carámbano y hasta se casó con otra. Tiempo después se desencadenó una epidemia que se la llevó junto con el hijo de ambos. Entonces mi tatarabuelo, que era sanador, trabajó codo con codo con mi antepasada, que era sanadora. Ahí descubrió la persona que había debajo y se enamoró de ella. Fueron muy felices muchísimos años. Pero mi abuela siempre contaba que aunque la cuidó y la quiso como otra madre, jamás fue capaz de darle un beso o un abrazo.

A veces nos preguntamos si no sería Asperger, pero como está muerta, no hay forma de averiguarlo. Pero si, yo misma a veces pienso que tengo tendencias de ese espectro, aunque ya te digo que en mi caso es mucho más atenuado.

_**Hablando de antepasados, sabemos por un bonus que sí tienes relación con algún que otro fundador de cierto colegio de magia inglés...**_

¡Ah! ¡Bueno!¡Relación! Somos pocos, siempre hemos sido pocos. Tirando del hilo genealógico del mago de nueva generación siempre acaba saliendo el squib con el que desapareció la magia que él ha recuperado. Todos somos parientes más o menos lejanos. ¿No dicen que todos los europeos occidentales descienden de Carlomagno? Pues igual pasa. La diferencia es que yo los tengo registrados, se quienes eran, dónde nacieron, como se llamaron. Y en muchos casos hasta algunas cosas que hicieron. Parientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts deben ser todos los magos ingleses, aunque seguramente la mayoría lo ignora. Yo no desciendo de ninguno de ellos, mi relación es por vía de hermanos. Una hermana de Rowena Ravenclaw y un medio hermano de... Salazar Slytherin ¡Tacháaaaaan! Cuando me enteré de que habían metido a Isabel en la casa de Slytherin me pregunté si habrían visto algo... (risas).

_**Ya que salen los hijos, hablemos de ellos. Supongo que no es fácil ser madre de cuatro. Y además todos mágicos.**_

Siempre me han gustado los niños. Soy una mujer con instinto maternal, si quieres hasta un tanto acusado. Cuando nos casamos pensamos que nos gustaría tener tres niños, después resultó que fueron cuatro, y los dos éramos conscientes de que lo mas probable era que fueran mágicos. Ambos lo asumimos. Creo que no hubiera sido posible sin un hombre como Alberto al lado.

_**En el Futurible te vemos con una hija más**_

Hoy por hoy me parece impensable. En primer lugar, está la salud. Y no es solamente por mis problemas de espalda. Cada embarazo es un desgaste físico y he ido notando que cada vez me recuperaba peor. Tras Cristina, mi cintura y mis caderas no han vuelto a ser lo que eran.

Por otra parte está el aspecto psicológico. Las familias numerosas funcionan con los pequeños recurriendo mucho a los mayores, cosa que es normal, porque no creo que se pudiera de otra manera. Conozco gente que considera eso enriquecedor, pero tal y como yo soy, con mi temperamento y mi carácter, viviría con el constante agobio de pensar si no estaría dejando de dedicar a cada hijo la atención que necesita y que yo quiero darle. También me estaría planteando una y otra vez si mis hijos mayores no estarían asumiendo responsabilidades que no les corresponden. No, no tengo temperamento para ser madre de familia súper numerosa. Pero claro, nunca puedes decir de esta agua no beberé...

_**Son cuatro, en edades entre dos y doce años, cuéntanos algo de cada uno de ellos.**_

Isabel es muy afectiva. Yo también lo soy, pero la diferencia es que ella lo demuestra constantemente. También tiene mucho carácter. Mencía es mas reservada y mucho menos expresiva, eso lo saca de mi, pero por otra parte es optimista. Como dice su padre, ve la botella medio llena en lugar de medio vacía, como él. Alberto en realidad es un cielo de niño, no tiene maldad, pero claro, es muy movido e inquieto. Cristina es mi bebé, siempre lo será. Es la que mas saca de su padre, tanto en lo físico como en la forma de ser, pero también es la que muestra mas habilidades mágicas. De hecho, es el único bebé mágico que conozco con cierto autocontrol mágico.

_**Eso no lo saca de su padre.**_

Supongo que no, aunque quién sabe, qué antepasados perdidos en la noche de los tiempos tendrá Alberto (risas).

_**Un plus de hablar contigo, que eres letrada del Ministerio de Magia, es que puedes aclararnos muchas cosas sobre el funcionamiento y la historia del mundo mágico...**_

Bueno, me encontraré mas cómoda si abandonas las preguntas más personales (risas). Aunque no soy una experta en todo el sistema jurídico mágico, pero haré lo que pueda. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

_**Por ejemplo, e**__**l mapa geopolítico mágico no coincide con el muggle...**_

Pero eso no es una novedad para tí. En 1986 se inició un proceso irreversible de federación entre las dos comunidades peninsulares que culminó en 1992. Tengo dos pasaportes y dos documentos de identidad, un juego muggle y español, y otro mágico de la Federación. A nivel mundial, Irlanda por ejemplo es un estado único, Transilvania también existe...

_**¿**__**La retirada de los magos de una posición visible para el resto de la humanidad es fruto del famoso Estatuto Internacional del Secreto?**_

No, que va. El Estatuto es relativamente muy reciente, en términos comparativos. La redacción inicial es de 1689, un momento en que la magia inglesa ve con preocupación creciente la escalada de la caza de brujas. Acuden a sus reyes, Guillermo y María, pero no consiguen amparo bajo la ley muggle. Entonces cambian de estrategia e inician una campaña de acceso a puestos en la Confederación Mágica Internacional, así como de atracción de votos. La aceptación general del Estatuto se produce en 1692, el momento álgido de los juicios de Salem, suceso que aunque tiene por destinatarios a los muggles los magos ingleses aprovechan de manera magistral en la Asamblea de la Conferencia como argumento definitivo. Pero cada comunidad mágica tiene sus propios ritmos, su propia historia entretejida con la muggle, unas veces más intensamente que otras. Las nuestras, es decir, las peninsulares, iniciaron el ocultamiento en 1212, con algunos altibajos. Para la llegada de Carlos I ya es prácticamente completa la retirada de la Corte y de los puestos relacionados con el poder político, aunque a nivel del pueblo llano y de los siervos fue completamente diferente pues en general estuvimos para hacer mas llevadera su existencia, aunque como en todo, con algunas excepciones. Para la época de Felipe II, que estaba muy preocupado por encontrar un alquimista de verdad, los oranginos argumentaron que si en España no había brujos era porque los naturales eran de tal clase que ni siquiera atraían la atención del demonio. Para que veas...

_**¿Todos los países han firmado el estatuto?**_

No. Igual que no todos los Estados firman todos los tratados internacionales. Ni siquiera todos los firmantes lo han hecho sin salvedades, que son cláusulas que quedan en suspenso en sus territorios nacionales o se aplican con matices. Por ejemplo, Tíbet nunca se ha tomado muy en serio ocultar su colonia de yetis. Haití por su parte no ha firmado el Estatuto. El Vaticano es el que lo ha firmado con mayores salvedades. Si observas bien, nunca niegan que exista la magia, aunque insisten mas en la superstición. La Federación, tras mucho debate interno, ratificó la salvedad impuesta por España, que limita mucho la aplicación de la desmemorización. Ya sabes que ese tema es objeto de debate entre nosotros desde hace mucho.

_**Y en cuanto al mundo muggle, la Magia Hispana procura vivir integrada entre los muggles. **__**¿Los magos votan en las elecciones muggles?**_

¿Por qué no? Es un derecho constitucional. Nada ni nadie lo impide.

_**¿Te parece una pregunta muy personal que te pregunte si tu votas?**_

Pues si, si que me lo parece. El sufragio, en España, es libre, igual, directo, y _secreto_. Pero como te he respondido a cosas mucho mas personales, no me siento con fuerza moral para dejarlo ahí. Te diré que he votado a quién y cuando lo he considerado conveniente. Incluso en alguna ocasión he emitido un voto nulo, que no vale para nada desde el punto de vista práctico, pero que respondía a mi disconformidad completa con todos los candidatos.

_**¿Y cómo funciona en el mundo mágico?**_

En la Federación las elecciones mágicas se producen cada cinco años. Las próximas elecciones son en 2013. Pero como somos pocos, no suele haber mas de un candidato. Son procesos, digamos, de confirmación. La ministra actual, la señora Pinto, lleva ahí desde 1998. Tiene, sobre todo, poderes ejecutivos. El sistema se compensa con otros órganos colectivos y colegiados, como el Comité de Asesores o el Consejo de Tradiciones, con funciones consultivas, legislativas, judiciales...

_**Pero ya no hay Tradiciones...**_

No se educa en Tradiciones, que no es lo mismo que no existan. La educación básica mágica, hasta los dieciocho, está homogeneizada en un alto porcentaje. Después, cada mago o bruja elige su camino. Generalmente, acceden a educación superior mágica, que combina la teoría con la práctica. Algunos se concentran en estudiar su Tradición, es una forma de no perder la magia. Lleva ya tiempo funcionando un grupo de investigación que intenta recuperar la Tradición Guanche, que desapareció completamente en el siglo XVII. Mi primo Javier trabaja en eso.

_**Así que Javier ha sentado por fin la cabeza...**_

Bueno (sonrisa), eso mejor lo cuentas tu. Yo mas bien diría que ha pensado que le merecía la pena sentar la cabeza...

_**Pero hay una especie de neutralidad en cuanto a los avatares políticos muggles...**_

Hay una postura oficial de neutralidad, amparada en el Estatuto del Secreto. No interferimos en ningún sentido en las grandes decisiones políticas. Al final de la segunda república el presidente, no diré el nombre porque hay su polémica en ffnet, pero todo el nombre se lo imagina, pidió la participación activa a la Ministra de Magia, pero ella se negó a tomar partido oficial. Llevamos haciéndolo muchos siglos. Ahora quizás llama la atención porque el siglo XX sigue siendo reciente y todavía hay personas vivas que vivieron ciertos acontecimientos, pero el siglo XIX también fue de aquí te espero, también para nosotros. No siempre es justo, pero es la mejor manera de evitar la tentación de que nos manipulen.

A título individual, prácticamente no hubo magos que intervinieran activamente en el conflicto. A nivel internacional, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial es de dominio público la participación de Jasper Masqueline, que incluso llegó a hacer desaparecer la ciudad de Alejandría para que no la bombardeara el enemigo. Su expediente está todavía bajo secreto. Los muggles ingleses nos lo presentan como un prestidigitador de gran talento.

_**¿Quién lo sabe, a nivel oficial?**__** Quiero decir, que existe la magia, y que en el Reino Unido, por ejemplo, lo sabe el Prime Minister...**_

El rey de España, el Presidente del Gobierno y sus equivalentes portugueses. Se discutió comunicarlo a los presidentes de las comunidades autónomas, pero finalmente se descartó. Son demasiados y el beneficio era nulo.

_**¿Qué dicen las autoridades mugg**__**les? ¿Cuál ha sido su reacción, por ejemplo, del monarca actual?**_

A lo largo de los siglos, muchas han sido las reacciones. El rey lo lleva bien. De todos es conocido que es una persona campechana y abierta. Su padre, como oficialmente no ocupó la jefatura del Estado, no recibió una visita oficial del Ministro de Magia de turno, aunque por supuesto lo sabía. El generalísimo (omito de nuevo el nombre aunque todos sabéis quién es) intentó atizar con el brazo incorrumpto de Santa Teresa a la Ministra de Magia. Lo tenía en el despacho, y la primera vez debió pensar que era una especie de aparición. Nunca fue fluída la relación, aparte de que nunca llegó a estar totalmente convencido de que no hubiera de por medio algún pacto diabólico, sobre todo porque era mujer. Los presidentes de la democracia han tenido respuestas diversas. El primero estaba demasiado ocupado con la Transición para preocuparse por nosotros, al segundo apenas le dio tiempo a meditar sobre ello. El tercero y el cuarto, cada uno de un color político, nos respetaron escrupulosamente. El presidente actual ha sugerido que apoyáramos alguna medida anti crisis, pero con la magia no se resuelve un problema de esta naturaleza.

_**¿Afecta la crisis al mundo mágico?**_

Afecta en la medida en que intentamos vivir también en el mundo muggle, más si, como en nuestro caso, uno no es un mago, pero no cabe duda de que los magos no pasan hambre ni tienen por qué ir vestidos de manera harapienta o dormir al raso.

_**Tu, personalmente, has vivido el paro de Alberto...**_

Si, aunque no fue por la crisis. La empresa para la que trabajaba fue adquirida por otra que desembarcó con una cúpula nueva a la par que puso de patitas en la calle a los directivos, Alberto incluído. Afortunadamente, una amiga le propuso una suplencia en la universidad. Alberto se puso a ello. Quedaron tan encantados que ahora es profesor titular. Y Doctor en Ingeniería Informática. Gana mucho menos dinero, pero tiene muchísimo prestigio y otras satisfacciones. Como mas tiempo libre para dedicarlo a la familia.

_**Y dentro de nada os cambiáis de casa...**_

¡Uf! Por una parte estoy deseando y por otra me da terror pensar en organizar una mudanza con mis cuatro hijos y todos sus trastos. Y Pufo.

_**Pufo te ha elegido como dueña titular, pero no te gustan los bichos...**_

Ni mágicos ni no mágicos. De siempre he sido reacia a los animales. Para tener un animal, tienes que ser responsable. No puedes dejar que se cuide solo. Es como lo de los niños... Pufo, afortunadamente, da poco trabajo. Aunque todos los días miro el bolso antes de salir de casa, y en invierno los bolsillos del abrigo. Mas de una vez me lo he llevado al Ministerio sin querer.

_**¿Ya ha echado pelo nuevo?**_

Está en ello. Ahora es un pompón de pelo cortito. Está gracioso.

_**Ha pasado el tiempo casi sin darnos cuenta, y creo que tienes que retornar a tu puesto del Ministerio. Para terminar, solo un par de cuestiones.**_

Tu dirás. O como dicen los americanos, "dispara".

_**¿Tenemos familia Fernández de Lama para rato en ffnet?**_

Eso es cosa tuya y de tus lectores. Nosotros estaremos ahí, viviendo nuestras vidas. ¿Y la segunda?

_**¿Nos hablarás en alguna otra ocasión con mas detalle de los entresijos del mundo mágico en la Federación, su organización, su historia... esas cosas?**_

(Sonrisa) Claro. Ya te he dicho que en ese entorno, como no es personal, me encuentro más cómoda. Hasta podría repartir las preguntas entre mis familiares y conocidos, según la especialidad. Pero por favor, no me las mandes en un pergamino. Recuerda que son de piel de oveja, muy caros e incómodos... Ni lo hagas por lechuza, ya sabes que los bichos y yo... no mucho. Mejor por mail.

_**Muchas gracias. Pues en eso quedamos. Cecilia, amablemente, se ofrece a contestarnos. Te tomamos la palabra y cuando tengamos la lista de preguntas nos pondremos en contacto.**_

De acuerdo. Pero creía que en contacto permanente ya estábamos. Como nos sacas a escena cada poco... (risas).

_Novedad: Nueva encuesta en el Profile. ¿Qué capítulo te ha gustado mas de 1+1?_


	51. Porque sin padres no hay hijos

**CAPÍTULO 51**

**PORQUE SIN PADRES NO HAY HIJOS**

_Dedicado a lizbeth, que quería saber más…_

_**Agosto de 1973**_

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! – Catalina estaba furiosa con el menor de sus hijos y no tenía la menor intención de ocultarlo.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre…!

-La quiero, mamá.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!

-De verdad que no lo es.

-¡¿Qué no? ¡¿Me vas a decir que no cuando te has pasado toda la vida despotricando de ella?

-Tienes razón en eso, pero las cosas ahora son distintas. ¿No dicen que entre el odio y el amor hay un paso? Pues creo que es verdad.

-¡No digas sandeces! ¿Sabes lo que me parece? Me parece que esto es insano. ¡Enfermizo! Y te digo una cosa José Ignacio, bastante tiene tu tía con lo que le pasó a tu prima Amaia con ese desgraciado de marido para que ahora tu vengas a destrozar la vida de otra de sus hijas.

Llegados a ese punto, José Ignacio se sintió dolido. Sumamente dolido. Pero como había algo que no podía contar a nadie, incluida su madre, tuvo que tragar quina.

-No voy a destrozar la vida de Ana, mamá.- Pudo articular con trabajo.- Yo lo que quiero es que sea feliz.

- ¡Precisamente, para que sea feliz! ¡Puede que eso sea lo que realmente crees! ¡Pero te recuerdo que llevas todo el año de novia en novia, sin comprometerte con ninguna! ¿Con ellas al principio también piensas en hacerlas felices?

-Precisamente, he intentado encontrar a alguien que me hiciera olvidarla… sin éxito, como habrás observado con tu perspicacia habitual.

Catalina miró a su hijo sin ocultar ni un ápice su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues que si he salido con unas y con otras ha sido precisamente para olvidarla.

Catalina sacudió la cabeza a derecha e izquierda. Esto era absurdo. Una completa locura. En su opinión, una relación avocada al desastre mas estrepitoso. No quería un fracaso sentimental para su sobrina. No quería un disgusto para su hermana por adopción. No quería que el culpable fuera su hijo gracias a semejante desvarío. Catalina no quería muchas cosas. Pero precisamente, como estaba de por medio un hijo y su voluntad, sabía que bien poco podría hacer.

-Espero, hijo, que sepas muy bien lo que haces.- Dijo al fin.- En cualquier caso, que sepas que voy a hablar con tu tía.

Y con aquellas palabras Catalina dio por terminada la infructuosa charla con su hijo menor. José Ignacio, por su parte, consultó su reloj. Todavía era temprano. Si, seguramente faltaban aún un par de horas…

Catalina encontró a Sara rellenando un impreso para enviar un artículo a una revista de antropología mágica norteamericana.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sara.

-Tu dirás.

-De mi hijo José Ignacio y tu hija Ana.

Sara abrió mucho los ojos preocupada.

-¡No me digas que han llegado a las varitas!

-No, me temo que no.

-¡Uf! Por un momento me habías asustado.

-Pues agárrate porque es peor. Los he pillado en el pajar en pleno besuqueo.

Sara tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, descolocada.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de _en pleno besuqueo_?

-Quiere decir besándose.

-A eso ya llego.

Catalina se apresuró entonces a aclarar.

-No es que estuvieran comiéndose con la boca, ni quitándose la ropa ni nada por el estilo. Era un besuqueo romanticón… ¿Sara?

-Sí, sí… estoy… te estoy escuchando.

-Ya… te entiendo perfectamente. Mira, he hablado con mi hijo y le he hecho las oportunas reflexiones. Le he dicho que me parece un completo desvarío, pero no estoy segura de que vaya a hacerme mucho caso… ¿Sara?

-Perdona. Sigo pensando. ¿Ana estaba besando a José Ignacio? ¿Y a ti te ha parecido _romántico_?

-¡No! ¡En realidad me ha parecido una historia de terror! De hecho, creo que hubiera preferido un tono más lujurioso. Ya sabes, un arrebato pasional y hala, a seguir cada uno con su vida… ¡Perdona, no quería decir… ya no se lo que me digo! Tienes que hablar con ella. José Ignacio está hecho un auténtico picaflor.

-¡Ah! Y… ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

-¡Que la quiere! ¡Y que lleva desde enero como un auténtico calavera intentando olvidarla!

-¡Vaya!... Pues si eso es verdad, parece que por fin lo ha conseguido…

-¡Sara! ¡Tienes que hablar con ella! ¡Esto es una completa barbaridad! Además ¿No tenía novio? ¿Qué hay del chico de los Camps?

-Llevan desde diciembre pasado entrando y saliendo. Es un acompañante asiduo, pero no termina de concretarse en nada la cosa…

-Creí que era más serio…

Sara se encogió de hombros. Si, hablaría con Ana. Lo que ocurría era que todavía tenía que reflexionar sobre qué decirle. Porque los asuntos del corazón no eran fáciles, vaya que no. Ella quería a su sobrino, a pesar de las continuas batallas con la menor de sus hijas. José Ignacio sabía hacerse querer, era cariñoso y simpático, y buena persona. Bueno, con casi todo el mundo. Lo de él y su hija era la excepción. Había sido una especie de enquistamiento extraño que al parecer, y según decía Catalina, se había licuado como una bola de grasa puesta al calor. Sara miró el reloj. Ana todavía estaría en la redacción del Mago de las Finanzas. Tendría que aguardar a que regresara de su trabajo. Bueno, así tendría tiempo de reflexionar…

Un potente timbrazo la sobresaltó. Todavía con el corazón acelerado tomó el auricular de baquelita negra.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sara? ¿Eres tu? Soy Eduardo Callejón.

-Ah, hola Eduardo.

-Mira, es un asunto delicado. ¿Podríais venir al Ministerio tu hija Amaia y tu?

-Supongo que si. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te lo contaré cuando hayáis llegado.

Sara frunció las cejas mientras colgaba. Debería cambiar aquel aparato vetusto por uno de esos modelos "góndola" que ofrecía ahora la Telefónica. Esos tenían unos timbres mucho menos estrepitosos que el mamotreto negro de "primera postguerra".

Una hora mas tarde, Sara y su hija mayor estaban sentadas en el despacho de Eduardo Callejón.

-Esta es una edición especial del Mago de las Finanzas que va a salir a la venta en una hora.- Dijo Callejón entregando a Sara un ejemplar del rotativo en el que trabajaba su hija menor como periodista económica mágica. Sara temió que tuviera que ver con ella mientras pasaba la vista por los grandes titulares en negro sobre sepia. No articuló palabra aunque el corazón le dio un brinco. Todavía en silencio tendió el diario a su hija mayor.

-¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Amaia- ¡Dice que le han pillado la varita!

-Es cierto.- Dijo Callejón. Alguien la ha enviado anónimamente al periódico. Hace mas de dos horas que los aurores la están analizando. Y ya se ha firmado por el Ministro una orden para que Silvano clausure cautelarmente su archivo de material mágico y no le expida ningún tipo de varita si aparece por su establecimiento así como nos notifique si contacta con ellos.

-¡Vaya…! – Murmuró Sara.

-Te interesará saber que se han extraído los últimos hechizos. Hay numerosas C_rucios_…

-Eso no basta para una condena…- Replicó ella con tono impasible.

-No bastaría sin una denuncia. Pero da la casualidad de que hay varias a nivel internacional. En Francia, en Bélgica, en México, en Venezuela… Mirad, siento muchísimo que esto no sirva para probar lo que te hizo, Amaia, quiero decir además de la declaración de Graciana… pero al menos va a servir para que si lo pillan lo encierren durante mucho tiempo… Y va a ser muy difícil que consiga otra varita por cauces legales.

Sara y Amaia salieron del despacho de Callejón con sentimientos contrapuestos. Por una parte, las dos eran conscientes de que no serviría para acelerar el proceso de nulidad que batallaban desde hacía años ni tampoco para hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Amaia. Pero al menos algo de justicia se vislumbraba por fin en el horizonte. Fue la hija la que rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, mamá… esto me recuerda a la historia de Al Capone. Un auténtico mafioso al que finalmente enchironan por delito fiscal.

-Hacen una, y otra, y otra… y al final caen por lo menos inesperado… pero todavía hay que pillarlo, sigue desaparecido… hija, tal vez deberías divorciarte.

-¿Y casarme por lo civil con Fernando, en Francia por ejemplo? ¿Qué pensaría su familia? No podemos explicar todo esto…

-No. Pero tal vez haya que correr con ese precio…

Sara y Amaia abandonaron el Ministerio en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Sara pensaba que Amaia había cometido un error de juventud por el que ya estaba pagando demasiado. Amaia recordaba cómo se empecinó en casarse con dieciocho años con un mago diez años mayor, de familia de muggles, que resultó un completo desgraciado. Recordó con un escalofrío cuando al cabo de ni siquiera un año de matrimonio se dio cuenta del error y quiso volverse con sus padres, y aquel indeseable le administró malos tratos mediante magia y por ende la violó. Graciana, la vieja partera y herbolera, la curó todo lo mejor que pudo y declaró el delito al Ministerio y Andoni fue requerido a declarar, pero no se presentó. En rebeldía llevaba varios años. Ahora, la absoluta impotencia y el dolor lacerante habían dado paso a una tristeza mucho mas serena. Amaia había ido levantando la cabeza poco a poco gracias a su familia, sobre todo a su madre, que le expuso claramente que la victoria sobre Andoni pasaba necesariamente porque se repusiera. Y, por encima de todo y todos, gracias a Fernando, el amigo de la infancia y juventud que apareció montado en su _Vespino_ para decirle sin quitarse el casco siquiera que sabía lo que ella era, lo que había ocurrido y que no la dejaría. Fernando, el maravilloso _muggle_ que fue juntando los pedazos rotos y conjurando sin saberlo el oportuno _Reparo_… Amaia se enamoró de Fernando mucho después de que él lo hubiera hecho de ella. Y lo hizo profundamente. Pero seguía trabada, imposibilitada de darle mas. En realidad, no sabía si alguna vez podría recompensar un poco su amor.

José Ignacio miró el reloj primero y después se concentró en el robusto sauce llorón bajo cuyas ramas se aparecían en el caserío. Ana ya no tardaría. Efectivamente, mientras lo pensaba escuchó el _Plof_ y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Cansada, muy cansada. Y nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una poción?

Ana asintió con la cabeza. José Ignacio la tomó del brazo y caminó junto a ella hacia la puerta del caserío que daba directamente a la cocina.

-Todo ha salido según lo previsto.- Dijo ella al cabo de un rato ante una taza humeante de poción tranquilizante. El asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu hermana ya lo sabe…

-Bien. Ya solo resta esperar que los aurores y seguridad mágica hagan su trabajo y lo encuentren.

-Sin varita será mucho más fácil.

-¿Tu crees? Recuerda que es de familia _muggle_.

-¿Qué mago es capaz de vivir sin una? Tarde o temprano intentará agenciarse alguna, ya lo verás. Y entonces dejará un rastro y lo pillarán.

-En cualquier caso, más no podíamos hacer.

-No…

-Y de lo de la pedrada… ¿Has conseguido averiguar algo?

-Nada de nada. Pero sospecho que fue alguien de la cuadrilla de Fernando. Se la tienen jurada…

Durante unos minutos guardaron silencio mientras Ana terminaba el tazón de poción.

-Tengo algo mas que contarte.- Dijo él cuando consideró que ya habría hecho algún efecto.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Mi madre. Hemos tenido una charla.

-¡Ah!

-Sobre lo nuestro.

-Ya me lo figuro. ¿Está muy escandalizada?

-Muchísimo. Creo que estoy a punto de ser desheredado.

-¿Tanto?

-Si me porto mal contigo, o me deja sin herencia o me convierte en sapo.

-Ya veo. Yo haría lo mismo.

-¿Desheredarme?

-No. Convertirte en sapo. De hecho, lo he pensado muchas veces.

-Pero nunca has hecho nada. O si lo hiciste, no tuviste éxito. ¿No es eso?

-Hmmmm… No. Dejémoslo en que nunca lo he intentado…

_**Ocho meses atrás, el 31 de diciembre del año anterior…**_

El cotillón de fin de año del Casino de Magia de Madrid estaba a rebosar, tal y como constató José Ignacio desde la puerta del Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones. Había llegado un poco tarde deliberadamente para impresionar mas a la concurrencia. Uno de esos supuestos "golpes de efecto" que se planifican a los veintipocos. Y José Ignacio Pizarro, con veintidós, era y se sabía un partidazo del mundo mágico. Hizo con que se ajustaba la enorme y aterciopelada pajarita, a juego con el fajín de color vino y a continuación se abrochó la chaqueta del esmoquin (*) que estrenaba, negro, con el corte a la mas rabiosa moda de entonces: solapas enormes y pantalón ajustado por arriba y acampanado por abajo.

Mas alto que su hermano mayor, con su pelo casi negro y sus ojos grises heredados de su madre, con su simpatía arrolladora y su estudiada sonrisa, y además una ya demostrada habilidad como fabricante de pociones que no había pasado desapercibida ni en la empresa de la familia, Pociones Moltó, ni en la Asociación profesional correspondiente, era el objeto de atracción de todo el brujerío femenino en edad de merecer mientras él, por su parte, se dejaba querer.

José Ignacio paseó la vista por el Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones del Casino Mágico de Madrid mientras varias chicas le dedicaron sonrisas esperanzadas a las que hizo con que no prestaba demasiada atención. Una, sin embargo, alzó la mano y la agitó y él, esquivando cuidadosamente a la multitud, se acercó hasta ella. Era una bruja alta y delgada de cabello castaño rizado. Su prima Amparo.

-¿Amaia no ha venido?

Amparo negó con la cabeza.

-Recibirá el año con Fernando, en el restaurante.

-Vaya, trabajando...

-Y además, haciendo de niñeras. Se han quedado con Jaime.

En esos momentos pasó una bandeja flotando. José Ignacio la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Una copa, Amparo?

-Agua. Con un poco de hielo. Aquí empieza a hacer calor...

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada más espirituoso?

-No, gracias. Quiero estar sobria porque tengo una buena noticia que anunciar y que te voy a anticipar. Miquel y yo nos casamos este año que va a comenzar.

José Ignacio alzó las cejas.

-¡No me digas!

A modo de contestación, su prima sonrió radiante.

-Vaya, ¿Dónde está Miquel? Tendré que felicitarle, por la parte que le toca…- José Ignacio paseó la vista. Y entonces la vio. Ana, su prima Ana, con un vestido de corte sencillo pero de una tela azul celeste que resplandecía, corto, con un escote redondo que revelaba una figura apetitosa. Debía tratarse de algún hechizo, pensó mientras se fijaba en el pelo largo y suelto, con raya al medio y liso, la moda de entonces. Y lo peor de todo. Con Alfredo Camps pegado a ella. Alfredo era un primo de Miquel, el futuro marido de Amparo. Un buen tío. Serio, formal, agradable.

Si se hubiera tratado de una relación normal entre primos, José Ignacio se habría alegrado sinceramente. Si, por el contrario, el odio visceral persistiera, habría sido indiferencia, o tal vez un poco de lástima por el pobre Camps. Pero lo que él sintió fue como una punzada en el estómago, como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja larga, de esas de hacer punto, para a continuación ponerse a remover con saña. Y como no era ningún necio, puso enseguida nombre al sentimiento que lo estaba embargando. _Celos_. Estaba celoso. _Muy celoso_.

-Perdona, tengo que ir al servicio.- Le dijo a su prima mientras devolvía su copa vaciada de un trago sobre la bandeja flotante. Y salió disparado hasta desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a los aseos.

Una vez dentro y puesto que estaba solo se quedó mirando su rostro en el espejo. Llevaba el pelo un poco largo, con raya a la izquierda, las patillas largas, a la moda setentera y las mejillas bien afeitadas. Mientras que hacia con que se miraba un ojo, reflexionó.

Durante años, Ana, siete años menos que Amaia, cinco menos que Amparo y dos menos que él mismo le había parecido la prima de la que había que huir para que no te encasillaran en su categoría: los pequeños. Cuando él entró en la adolescencia empezó a pensar que era incómoda como un grano en el culo. Con poco fundamento, en realidad, porque Ana era de natural bastante tranquilo hasta que le pisaban los callos. Entonces se volvía tremendamente guerrera. Y en eso precisamente, en pisarle los callos, él era el mayor experto del salón. Y eso que estaba a rebosar de gente del mundo mágico. Cuando Ana entró en su propia adolescencia respondió con furia a sus envites dialécticos. Y había seguido haciéndolo durante años. Hasta hacía cosa de un mes.

Más o menos un mes atrás el joven mago observó que su odiada prima dejaba de entrar al trapo de sus provocaciones; que hacía caso omiso de sus palabras hirientes como dardos y que hasta se reía de algunas de sus ocurrencias envenenadas. Eso último era quizás lo mas temible. Hasta que ocurrió algo horroroso. Una verdadera hecatombe. La vio levantarse despreocupadamente del sillón en el que estaba sentada leyendo un libro en el caserío familiar de Vera de Bidasoa y perderse caminando lánguidamente por la puerta. José Ignacio se fijó en su silueta, en sus piernas visibles desde por encima de la rodilla gracias a la minifalda, en… ¡Ay! en su trasero… y desde aquel pavoroso instante ocupó sus pesadillas. Porque para él, que Ana se colara de protagonista en cierto tipo de sueños era una auténtica pesadilla.

José Ignacio bajó la vista y apoyó las manos con fuerza a ambos lados del lavabo. ¡Demonios! Pensó. Ahora se daba cuenta. Le gustaba Ana. Le gustaba un montón. Tenía ganas de hechizar las orejas del bueno de Camps. Probablemente, se había pasado años autoengañándose. O tal vez era cosa de un mes. En cualquier caso, daba exactamente igual. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ana. Y lo peor de todo era la firme convicción de que había llegado tarde. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Eh! No… no, gracias… - El brujo que le miraba era un señor mayor que probablemente ya había visitado el baño varias veces en lo que iba de noche. José Ignacio se lavó las manos descuidadamente y regresó al salón. Recibió 1973 rodeado de familiares, conocidos, admiradoras y multitud de desconocidos, todos gritando, lanzando confetti, bengalas frías con varitas falsas y tirillas de papel de colorines, descorchando botellas de champán y besándose. Detrás de su amable y seductora sonrisa, sin embargo, se sintió el hombre mas solo del Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones del Casino de Magia de Madrid.

Y así estuvo ocho meses intentando olvidar que había llegado tarde. Hasta aquella noche de verano, de fiestas de pueblo. Cuando Ana ya ni se molestaba en protestar porque le había tirado el jersey al suelo, lo vieron. Ambos lo reconocieron y lo siguieron. Contemplaron escondidos en las sombras como recibía una pedrada que venía de la nada y lo dejaba K.O. en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando él conjuró con un _Accio_ su varita. Y cuando iban a inmovilizarlo, oyeron ruidos que les hicieron ocultarse. Cuando el ruido cesó, Andoni ya no estaba. Y después el plan. Anónimo, para evitar problemas. Al periódico de Ana, que era de nueva creación y por tanto no se había anquilosado ante los retos periodísticos. Y con ella allí, para que nadie sospechara de que estaba en el ajo.

Y fue cuando el plan estaba en marcha, que se reunieron en el pajar. Y Ana se puso a temblar y él intentó calmarla frotándole los brazos.

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Que puestos a tener que hacer esto con una de nosotras, haya tenido que ser yo.

-No te entiendo. Actuaste con una sangre fría envidiable.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera estado Amparo en mi lugar.

-Amparo es buena en los duelos. Pero no le des mas vueltas, estabas tu.

-Ya, pero ahora tenemos un secreto. Y tu me odias.

-Yo no te odio. En realidad, me pasa otra cosa.

-Si, si que me odias, desde que puedo recordar. Si quieres, podemos dejarlo en que lo que pasa es que no te caigo bien.

- A mi lo que me pasa es que te quiero.

-Ya se que nadie está obligado a llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera si es un pariente pero… ¿_Qué_ has dicho?

-He dicho que te quiero.

Ana abrió unos ojos como platos. José Ignacio, que iba de perdidos al río, pensó que acababa de rematar el duro trabajo consolidado a lo largo de los años. Si la aventura del marido de Amaia había cambiado algunas tornas, ahora, con una proverbial habilidad, acababa de tirar por la alcantarilla lo poco bueno que ella hubiera podido pensar de él en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-¿Desde cuando…?

-No estoy seguro. Puede que desde tenía ocho años. Me di cuenta en fin de año, cuando te ví con Camps. Tiene mucha suerte y yo he sido un completo cretino.

Ana lo miró fijamente a los ojos, extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Y entonces hizo algo que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió. Lo besó suavemente en los labios. En ese momento, José Ignacio se sintió en el cielo.

_**Noviembre de 1973**_

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? ¡Pirulo! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Pirulo? ¿Le habéis puesto al gato _Pirulo_?

-No es correcto. Mi hermano, que es el dueño del gato, le ha puesto Pirulo.

-¡Ah! Pues… ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que me parece ridículo.

-tiene su explicación. El bicho corre que se las pela esquivando nuestros hechizos. Y como parece un conductor haciendo pirulas, pues…

-Ya. Ingenioso, Javier.

-Ya lo conoces. Pero ahora tenemos que encontrarlo. ¡Pirulo! ¡Piruloooo!

-Oye, no es nada esperanzador saber que si lo encontramos lo mas probable es que no podamos agarrarlo con un hechizo…

-Pues no. Pero primero hay que localizarlo…

Ana y José Ignacio estaban solos en la residencia familiar del primero, una casa de campo enorme en la provincia de Cáceres. Sus padres y su hermano mayor estaban de viaje en Turquía. Y José Ignacio acababa de recibir una lechuza perentoria de su hermano recordándole que tenía que alimentar a su gato. Ahora el problema era que no lo encontraban por parte alguna.

-No le habrá pasado nada ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella un poco preocupada.

-No creo. Ya sabes, dicen que tienen siete vidas…

-Ya. Pero es solo un dicho. ¿Alguien lo ha demostrado fehacientemente?

-Me temo que no. Pero mejor confiar en la sabiduría popular.

-Bueno, si no encontramos un cadáver gatuno que lo desmienta…

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

-No soy pesimista. Es que ya hemos mirado en todas partes.

-Negativo. Nos falta la piscina.

-¿La piscina? ¿Tu crees que el gato andará rondando la piscina? Dicen también que el agua no les gusta mucho…

-Pamplinas. Pirulo deambula por cualquier parte, incluída la piscina cubierta. Vamos.

-Oh, no. ¡Mira!

Pirulo, temblando, estaba en la punta de un trampolín de esos de madera, tan populares en los setenta, uno de aquellos que se cimbreaban al mínimo movimiento.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Un _Accio gatito_, a ver si hay suerte y no lo esquiva?

-No. Si fallamos podría caer al agua.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

- Manual. Me desplazaré lentamente por la tabla y lo cogeré.

-¿Y si te caes?

-Mala suerte.

Y José Ignacio hizo lo que decía. Con éxito. Al menos en lo que concernía a la primera parte del plan: coger al gato.

-Toma, está temblando…

-No llego.

-Espera, que avanzo un poco. ¡No te subas al trampolín!

-Es solo el extremo. Aquí no se bambolea y…

-¡Ana!

-¡Ah!

-¡Miaouuuuu!

_PLAS_

-¡Ay! ¡El gato me está clavando las uñas en el pelo!¡Qué frío!

-Espera, espera, que ya nado hacia ti…

Pirulo acabó huyendo a no se sabía dónde cuando lo depositaron en el borde de la piscina mientras dos cariacontecidos jóvenes magos salían del agua completamente vestidos.

-En la habitación de invitados habrá albornoces. Puedes ponerte uno mientras te seco la ropa…

-Tu también estás empapado…

Una de las ideas del padre de José Ignacio había sido comunicar una habitación de invitados directamente con la piscina. Así, no tenían que cruzar toda la casa si querían darse un chapuzón. Era un cuarto amplio, con un gran ventanal que miraba a la dehesa, y una cama enorme.

Lo que sucedió fue muy personal. Y también muy especial. Mientras José Ignacio arropaba a Ana entre sus brazos, se le ocurrió pedirle algo bastante extraño.

-Dame una razón, una sola, para no casarte conmigo.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso hace meses, te habría dado veinte. Pero hoy y ahora me parece que no tengo ninguna vigente. Están todas prescritas.

El sonrió y le besó la frente con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy mejor que nunca.

-Bien… ¿Sabes? Tengo mala fama, pero yo tampoco nunca antes…

-Me lo he imaginado.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? Pues pensé que lo había hecho muy bien. Se puede fingir que te estremeces, pero que te suba la temperatura súbitamente por todo el cuerpo como te ha pasado justo antes…

Ana se rió suavemente.

-En ese sentido, no tengo nada que reclamar. Pero te recuerdo que no apuntabas bien y te tuve que guiar. Eso me hizo pensar por un segundo.

-Vaya. No se si me alegra que pudieras "pensar". Sobre todo si eran esas reflexiones.

-Bueno… míralo por el lado positivo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que tienes toda una vida para perfeccionarlo. Lo de la puntería. Y si no afinas, bueno, parece que yo si se cómo reconducir el asunto.

_**A modo de epílogo…**_

En mayo de 1974 Ana y José Ignacio se casaron. En agosto nació María, la mayor de las nietas de Sara y Santiago, hija de Amparo y Miquel. Fue también entonces cuando notificaron a Amaia que su marido había muerto. Viuda, ya no había otras trabas para casarse con Fernando que las que ella misma quisiera poner, pero esas fueron pocas y apenas duraron. De hecho, para septiembre estaban casados. Un año después, también en mayo, nació Cecilia. Hubo un pariente de Camps que sacó a colación sin venir a cuento que la consanguinidad fomentaba la aparición de enfermedades y defectos. Ana y José Ignacio no se molestaron en aclarar que aunque legalmente eran primos hermanos, para encontrar el primer pariente genéticamente común había que remontarse ciento setenta y cinco años atrás y cinco generaciones. Total, les daba exactamente igual lo que los demás pensaran. Igualmente les hubiera dado el riesgo si hubieran sido de verdad primos hermanos.

xXxXxXx

_"Aquel fin de semana estaban allí mis cuatro abuelos. La cuestión del parentesco familiar en mi caso es un tanto peculiar, porque legalmente, mis dos abuelas, que habían nacido el mismo año, eran hermanas. Realmente, eran primas mas que segundas. Este galimatías se debía a que mi abuela Catalina se había quedado huérfana con tan solo unos meses de edad, y había sido prohijada por mis bisabuelos, que tenían una hija de diez años, mi tía Amaia, y otra de un mes, mi otra abuela. Mi bisabuela solía decir que a cada una de sus tres hijas la había traído al mundo de una manera diferente: a la mayor, tras casi dos días de parto; a mi abuela Sara, tras ocho meses de reposo absoluto; y a mi abuela Catalina, tras cuarenta largos minutos de hurgar y excavar entre los escombros de la derruida casa de sus padres biológicos."_

_(Lo que la verdad esconde. Capítulo II. Meditaciones de Almudena)_

"_- Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas. Alguien se hizo con la varita de Andoni y la envió anónimamente al periódico donde trabaja tu madre, de manera que el Ministerio no tuvo más remedio que dar prioridad al asunto, porque la opinión pública se le echaba encima. Fue un escándalo cuando la analizaron. Tales fueron las cosas que averiguaron que quedó claro que Andoni no podía volver a poner los pies a este lado de la frontera. Después ocurrió lo otro. Murió en Francia, manipulando lo que te puedes figurar y yo me convertí en su viuda._

_- ¡Dios mío! Era un…_

_- Ni lo mentes. No lo merecen. Los únicos encantamientos desmemorizadores que aplico sin cuestionarme nada…"_

_(Lo que la verdad esconde. Capítulo 12. Fragmento de una conversación entre Amaia y Almudena)_

"_- ¿Se sabe quién le quitó la varita a ese cerdo maltratador?_

_Mi tía Amparo sonrió._

_- Oficialmente, no. Nunca se descubrió quién y cómo le quitó la varita y la envió a la prensa. Yo tengo una sospecha muy, pero que muy fundada. Poco antes fue visto por el pueblo una noche de verano. Por aquí estaban también un par de primos mágicos que, aparentemente, se llevaban rematadamente mal y siempre andaban a la gresca. Me di cuenta mucho después, pero desde aquella noche, aquellos dos empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos sin que ninguno levantara la voz al otro, hablando en susurros. Un día, desde la ventana, los ví en el jardín. Ella temblaba, él la intentaba tranquilizar susurrándole cosas y frotándole los brazos. Me quedé alucinada cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos. No tuve ocasión de hablar con ella en privado durante todo aquel día. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, estalló la bomba: la tía Catalina los encontró besándose en el pajar y montó un escándalo._

_- ¡No me digas!_

_- Estoy segura de que mi hermana pequeña, la rebelde y guerrera Ana, y mi primo José Ignacio, que siempre la andaba buscando para pelearse con ella, tuvieron algo que ver. Pero, puesto que parece que eso también forma parte de la historia de amor de tus padres, no voy a preguntarles. En fin, te he traído una cosa…"_

_(Lo que la verdad esconde. Capítulo 12. Fragmento__ de conversación entre Almudena y su tía Amparo)_

_(*) Esmoquin: En España el Tuxedo se conoce como Smoking, o según la RAE esmoquin. Era un atuendo habitual de las fiestas, sobre todo la de fin de año, hasta seguramente mediados de los setenta Ahora casi ni se ven. Según los cronistas de la postguerra, los había de verano, con chaqueta blanca y de lana fría o lino, y de invierno (los negros)._

"Porque si Ana y José Ignacio no tuvieran una historia detrás, tampoco habría historia para sus descendientes"


	52. Uno mas Uno

**CAPÍTULO 52**

**UNO MAS UNO**

_**Junio de 1996**_

- Tenemos algo que deciros.- Ana miró fijamente a su hija. No se le había escapado que Alberto tenía la mano de Cecilia cogida entre las suyas en un claro gesto de apoyo para lo que fuera que tenían que contar. Sintió cómo José Ignacio se ponía tenso, tan sorprendido y temeroso como ella de lo que pudiera venir. Almudena, por su parte, tenía una expresión de desconcierto, señal de que no sabía nada. Cecilia los miró alternativamente a los tres antes de hablar.

- Nos casamos.

-Por un momento temí que fuera algo peor.- Dijo Ana aliviada. -¿Cuándo habéis pensado hacerlo?

-Cuanto antes. Ya sabes cómo está el padre de Alberto…

-Mi padre…- Intervino él conteniendo la emoción en la voz.-… para mi padre sería muy importante… pero no quiero que penséis que hemos tomado la decisión por la situación. Lo que hemos hecho ha sido adelantar nuestros planes.

Ana asentía con la cabeza. Ella ya había intuido que algo así podía pasar. Conocía bien a su hija. Llevaban ya… ¿cuánto? Tres años y medio, mas o menos, calculó por encima. Podía ser poco para la media, pero tratándose de Cecilia era mas que suficiente.

-Pero habréis considerado alguna fecha…

-Diciembre.- Dijo Cecilia mas relajada.

-Será del año que viene ¿No? – Todos salvo Almudena, que llevaba todo el tiempo mirando fijamente a su hermana y así siguió, se giraron para mirar a José Ignacio, que era el que había hablado.

-No, papá. No podemos arriesgarnos a esperar tanto.

-¡Pero…! ¡Si solo faltan seis meses! ¡Y está el verano de por medio!

-¿Y eso cuándo ha sido un obstáculo para los de nuestra clase? – Terció Ana.

-Para nosotros, puede que no. Pero ¿Qué me dices de la familia de Alberto? Ellos no son mágicos.

-Mis padres ya lo saben. – Intervino él.- Será estrictamente familiar, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Explicaremos los motivos de la premura y de que sea una celebración pequeña.

-Me parece lo mas adecuado.- Dijo Ana.- Supongo que habréis pensado ya un montón de cosas ¿No? – Ana dedicó una sonrisa animosa a Cecilia. La conocía bien. Sabía que habría hecho alguna especie de lista. Su hija agradeció el gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hemos hablado con el capellán del colegio. En diciembre la gente no reserva la capilla para bodas. Como hemos pensado en pocos asistentes, el banquete será mas fácil de organizar…

El resto de la tarde supuso ir sacando un tema tras otro, con una Ana cada vez mas implicada y una pareja de novios cada vez más cómoda, y por ende más entusiasmada en compartir todo lo que habían decidido. Almudena, por su parte, lo fue digiriendo poco a poco y al cabo de una hora también se había sumado a la organización. El único que permaneció al margen fue el padre de la novia.

Había ocurrido quince días antes, cuando Alberto se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital junto a Cecilia, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Ninguno es compatible, Ceci.

Ella le pasó la mano por la espalda y le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla. Sabía cuánto sufría Alberto en esos momentos. No quería decirle que aunque alguno de los hijos lo hubiera sido, probablemente José María, el padre de Alberto, no lo habría permitido. Eso ya lo sabía Alberto. Pero aún así, se habría aferrado a un clavo ardiendo. Su padre durante muchos años había tenido los riñones delicados pero la cosa había ido degenerando hasta necesitar diálisis. Pero la diálisis era una solución de paso. O se hacía un trasplante, o no habría nada que hacer. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que apareciera un donante compatible. Y mejor cuanto antes.

Alberto lloró durante un rato. Sin hacer mucho ruido y sin levantar la cabeza. Sin importarle si algún desconocido que pasara por aquella sala de espera le veía o no. Cecilia no dijo nada. Simplemente, no se separó de él ni un segundo. No dejó de abrazarlo ni un instante. Y no se permitió llorar ella también.

-No… no puede verme con estos ojos rojos ¿verdad? – Dijo Alberto al cabo de un rato, ligeramente mas sereno.

-No, cielo. ¿Por qué no te das un paseo por la calle, para tranquilizarte?

-Es que mi madre está sola con él en la habitación.

-Yo iré con ella.

-Está bien.

Poco después, mientras un destrozado Alberto salía por la puerta del hospital, Cecilia se sentaba en una silla para visitas junto a la cama de su suegro. Con una entereza envidiable, Isabel, la madre de Alberto, acariciaba el brazo de su marido. Cecilia se sintió un poco incómoda. De alguna manera le parecía que se entrometía en un momento muy íntimo de aquella pareja. Afortunadamente, Inés entró en la habitación, le dio un beso a su padre y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Mamá, deberías salir un poco. Llevas demasiado aquí metida. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un paseo?

-No, no estoy cansada…

-Ve, Isabel. Necesitas distraerte un poco. No sabemos lo que vamos a tener que esperar hasta el transplante.

El padre de Alberto no ignoraba que podía no llegar nunca, pero no estaba dispuesto a que el ánimo decayera en lo que consideraba su bien mas preciado: su familia. No, su mujer necesitaba estar fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Es que no tengo ganas de ir a ningún sitio…

-No tienes que ir a ninguna parte, solamente darte un paseo. Una vuelta a la manzana del hospital.

-Si a tu padre no le importa, puedes acompañar a tu madre, si ella lo prefiere. A mi no me importa quedarme aquí con él. Además, en cualquier momento llegará Alberto.

-Ve con tu madre, Inés, que si no lo haces no se va a mover.

Inés se levantó de la silla, recogió el bolso de su madre que estaba en la repisa de la ventana y se lo tendió. Isabel suspiró antes de cogerlo. Si, le hacía falta desconectar, aunque solo fuera durante diez minutos. Salió de la habitación no sin dedicar una sonrisa llena de ternura a su marido. Madre e hija se cruzaron en el pasillo con Alberto, que después de tranquilizarse con el paseo había pasado por un baño y se había lavado bien la cara.

-¿Estás bien, papá? ¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó él solícito cuando estuvo de nuevo en la habitación.

-Estoy todo lo bien que se puede, dadas las circunstancias. Ea, no quiero caras de desesperación. Las espadas están en alto.

Alberto y Cecilia sonrieron sin ganas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

-Nada. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien…. Pon la tele, anda, a ver si hay algún partido.

Alberto echó unas monedas en un cajetín bajo el televisor y empezó a apretar botones con el mando a distancia pasando canales. Encontró un partido de fútbol y los dos estuvieron viéndolo un rato, haciendo los típicos comentarios futboleros triviales. Cecilia también lo miró, aunque no entendía un ápice de balompié, e incluso se esforzó en hacer alguna observación que no resultara muy estúpida, aunque no lo consiguió provocando las sonrisas de los dos hombres. Cuando Alberto entró en el cuarto de baño un momento, José María dejó de mirar la pantalla para concentrarse en la novia de su hijo.

-Sabes Cecilia- Dijo en un susurro.- Si no salgo de esta, al menos me iré muy tranquilo porque mi hijo te tiene. El te quiere y tu le quieres a él. Puede que no me lleve la alegría de veros casados, pero al menos tengo el saber lo mucho que os queréis y…- José María no terminó la frase. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que su hijo había salido sigilosamente del baño y llevaba un rato junto a la cama. Le sonrió mientras extendía una mano de la que colgaba una vía. Alberto, tragando lágrimas, la aferró con fuerza.

-¿Y por qué no? – Decía mas tarde Cecilia. Los dos caminaban por la calle hacia la casa de él. Los exámenes finales estaban al caer, y Alberto necesitaba estudiar.

-Porque no tenemos nada. Me queda un año para terminar la carrera.

-Yo gano dinero.

-Y yo tengo la beca. Pero ni aunque la amplíe la suma de las dos cosas sería suficiente para mantenernos, Ceci. Tendríamos que pagar un alquiler, la comida, la ropa… o vivir de nuestros padres. Y en mi caso, mi madre ya tiene lo que tiene para encima venir ahora con un hijo con problemas económicos…

-Alberto, estás hablando como un completo muggle.

-Es lo que soy.

-Ya lo se. Pero resulta que yo no.

Alberto se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no tendremos para lujos, pero no nos vamos a morir de hambre ni vamos a ir por ahí con harapos. Mira, mi madre intenta enseñarnos a no depender única y exclusivamente de la magia, pero en caso de necesidad lo puedo hacer.

Alberto la miró dubitativo.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que harías, exactamente?

-¿Lo que haría? Pues mira, lo que haría sería organizar una boda estrictamente familiar. Tus padres, tus hermanos, los hermanos de tus padres y tus primos hermanos, y lo mismo por mi lado. Les pedimos que en lugar de regalos nos den dinero y alquilamos un estudio, algo pequeño. La limpieza y las demás labores domésticas se pueden hacer con magia si es necesario. Algunas cosas no quedan tan bien como a lo muggle, pero si hay necesidad es suficiente. La comida, ya te he explicado alguna vez, puede aumentarse con magia sin perder sus propiedades alimenticias, solamente el gusto. Y la ropa se puede mantener en condiciones óptimas mucho mas tiempo con magia.

-Pero…

-Te queda el último curso. ¿No me dijiste que te habían propuesto aumentar la beca en la empresa de tres a cinco horas diarias?

-Si, pero…

-Ya se que sería duro, pero antes de que supiéramos que hacía falta el transplante decías que querías aceptarlo.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo una beca de cinco horas y luego marcharme a la Escuela y después a casa a estudiar como hijo de familia que como un marido.

Cecilia alzó una ceja.

-¡Ah! ¿Me puedes detallar las diferencias?

-Pues no lo se, Cecilia, pero seguro que no es lo mismo.

-Pues todo lo que a mi se me ocurre que no es lo mismo no tiene por qué ser precisamente desagradable.

-Cecilia, por favor, no seas verde.

-¿Verde? Pero ¿qué he dicho yo?

Alberto negó con la cabeza y la cogió del brazo apremiándola a cruzar la calle. El semáforo se puso a parpadear cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la acera.

- Quiero que lo pienses. Es posible. Diría mas, a mi hasta me empieza a hacer ilusión.

-¡Cecilia!

-Te lo digo completamente en serio. Quiero que lo pienses tranquilamente. ¿De acuerdo? - Alberto la miró con aprensión. Aquella tarde, en principio, le costó bastante concentrarse. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para dejar de lado la proposición descabellada de su novia y concentrarse en preparar los exámenes. Aquella noche durmió mal, con numerosas pesadillas que no logró recordar por la mañana.

Cecilia, por su parte, cada vez que lo pensaba mejor idea le parecía. Tenía clarísimo que se casaría con él, así que ¿por qué no ya mismo? Solo necesitaría un poco mas de práctica en hechizos domésticos, pero eso no era un obstáculo insalvable. Incluso empezó a pensar cómo le gustaría que fuera su vestido de novia. Hasta garabateó en una hoja, bastante mal porque nunca se le dio bien el dibujo. Fue al Ministerio aquella mañana sin poder evitar una media sonrisa llena de ilusión. Y no la perdió ni aún cuando le encasquetaron elaborar una propuesta comercial que ofertaba los servicios del departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para implantar en Singapur un sistema de registro de sirénidos de agua dulce, y eso que fue bastante duro currarse todos los elementos de la oferta (técnico, económico y contractual).

-No lo veo, Ceci, no lo veo. Tendríamos que invertir un tiempo que no tenemos en buscar un apartamento, una iglesia, un restaurante… demasiado. Yo no quiero estar por ahí haciendo esas cosas cuando puedo pasarlo con mi padre. ¿Comprendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo. Pero podemos repartir. Quiero decir, yo puedo encargarme de muchas de esas cosas…

-Oye, es la boda de los dos de lo que estamos hablando.

-Ya lo se, Alberto, ya lo se. Yo solo quiero demostrarte que si queremos hacerlo, es posible. El que yo me ocupe de mas cosas no quiere decir que no sea nuestra boda…

-No lo veo…

Al día siguiente, el padre de Alberto estaba de nuevo en casa. No tendría que volver al hospital hasta tres días después. La diálisis tenía eso, que dependías totalmente de la máquina. Alberto se sentó a estudiar en el salón por el mero hecho de estar cerca de su padre. José María leía tranquilamente una monografía sobre contratación pública. El era Abogado del Estado, y aunque la enfermedad le había proporcionado una baja, intentaba mantenerse actualizado. Alberto lo miró creyendo que su padre no se daba cuenta y le dio un par de vueltas al lápiz que sostenía en la mano. Por un instante pensó si… pero enseguida lo descartó. Era descabellado.

- ¿Por qué no darle la alegría de verlo? – Insistía Cecilia.

- Porque no se trata de eso.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Se trata de nosotros. Pero es que yo quiero ser tu mujer, Alberto. Quiero despertarme por las mañanas a tu lado, hablar de nuestra casa, ocuparme de nuestras cosas, de las de los dos. Lo quiero hoy y lo querré dentro de cinco años.

-Precisamente…

-No tergiverses mis palabras. Claro que puedo esperar. Lo que quiero decir es que también puedo perfectamente aceptar no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque te quiero. Creo que será mejor afrontar lo que venga juntos.

-Ya estamos juntos.

-Aún mas juntos. Como uno solo.

Alberto no dijo nada. Era cierto que el apoyo constante de Cecilia tenía un efecto balsámico en su alma cansada. Sin ella, sobrellevar todo aquello hubiera sido horroroso. Aquella noche, tumbado en su cama, volvió a pensar en ello desde una perspectiva ligeramente diferente. Cerró los ojos agotado. Y soñó con Cecilia. A la mañana siguiente había añadido otro elemento a considerar.

-¿De verdad crees que se puede…?

-Ya te lo he dicho, verás… - Cecilia sacó un folio de su maletín de trabajo. Estaban en la cafetería del hospital y era la hora de comer. Aquella tarde, cuando Alberto se marchó a clase, la idea empezaba a ganar puntos en su mente. Dos semanas justas después del diagnóstico, estaban comunicando la noticia a los padres de Alberto, que la recibieron con sorpresa y alborozo. Al día siguiente, le tocó el turno a la familia de ella.

-¡Tiene veintiún años! – Exclamó José Ignacio aquella noche, justo cuando Ana y él estaban a punto de meterse en la cama.

-Los mismos que yo tenía cuando me casé contigo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Eran otros tiempos. Ahora la gente se casa mucho mas tarde. A partir de los treinta.

-Eso son los muggles.

-Pues eso, lo que es Alberto. Además, la edad media de matrimonio entre las brujas también ha subido.

- Pero José Ignacio, llevan bastante tiempo de novios…

-Tres años y medio, mas o menos.

-Casi cuatro para diciembre.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que, lógicamente, llega un momento en que una pareja quiere vivir bajo el mismo techo.

-Pues que se vayan de vez en cuando el fin de semana por ahí.

-De manera permanente, hombre. ¿Por qué lo estás llevando tan mal?

-¡No lo estoy llevando mal!

-¿No? Pues cualquiera hubiera pensado otra cosa.

-¡Es mi Ceci! ¡Mi hija!

- También la mía. No la vas a perder. Y además…

-¡No me vengas con esa tontería de que en lugar de perder una hija gano un hijo!

-No iba a decir eso. Iba a decir que lo que después tendrás serán nietos. Igual tiene un varón.

-¡Yo nunca he lamentado no tener un chico, Ana! ¡Y tu lo sabes!

-Si, ya se que las hijas te hicieron mucha ilusión. Yo solo lo decía por animarte.

-¡No me animas nada!

-Porque no te dejas. Anda, amor, no te pongas así. Piensa en la felicidad de tu hija. Y creo que Cecilia lo tiene muy claro. ¿No? - José Ignacio transigió a regañadientes. Se metió en la cama bastante enfurruñado aunque no lo suficiente como para rechazar el suave abrazo de Ana. Al fin y al cabo, entre sus brazos se estaba muy bien. Si, sopesó antes de caer dormido, junto a la persona que amas se está infinitamente mejor que lejos de ella, aunque se trate de unas cuantas manzanas. Al día siguiente besó a su hija mayor nada mas levantarse.

-Tu dirás qué quieres que haga yo.- Le dijo.

-Gracias, papá. Me tenías un poco preocupada ¿sabes?

-Pues no te preocupes por mí. Estaré encantado de llevarte al altar y…

-Esto… ¿papá? Habíamos pensado cambiar lo de los padrinos, ya sabes, por el padre de Alberto…

-¡Ah! Muy bien, pues.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?

-No, claro que no, preciosa.

Cuando Cecilia se marchó de la cocina y quedaron solamente los otros tres miembros de la familia, el padre señaló a la hija menor.

-Y a ti espero que no se te ocurra casarte hasta dentro de por lo menos diez años.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo novio!

-¡No importa! En las mujeres de la familia de pronto os da la ventolera y…

-¡José Ignacio! – Intervino Ana.

-No me mires así. Tu madre, por ejemplo, cuatro meses de noviazgo.

-¡Pero los abuelos se casaron in articulo mortis!

-Y su noviazgo fue intenso, José Ignacio.

-Tu, su madre, ocho meses.

-Contigo, se te olvida decir. Además, nos conocíamos desde que yo nací.

-¡Me da igual! Solo me faltaría que de repente apareciera un hombre que me la dejara a ésta también totalmente atontada y para casarse en quince días.

-¡Papá!

-¡José Ignacio!

-Ya, ya se que estoy exagerando un poco…

-¿Un poco solo?

José Ignacio recogió velas. Se daba cuenta de que se estaba pasando. Pero es que sus hijas… eran sus hijas.

La familia de Cecilia en seguida se puso en marcha. Por ejemplo, las hermanas de su madre organizaron el regalo, que fue ni mas ni menos que el pago del alquiler durante todo un año de un pequeño apartamento, a elegir por los novios. El tío Fernando, además, se ofreció a cocinar el banquete. Su primo, que tenía un restaurante en Madrid, les dejaba un salón si la boda era entre semana, cosa que al final resultó incluso más fácil para fijar una fecha con el colegio. Los primos de Cecilia y su hermana, por su parte, les regalaron el viaje de novios. Alberto no tenía mucho tiempo de vacaciones, entre las clases y la beca en una empresa, así que consistió en cinco días en Venecia. Inés apareció un día con una cajita. Contenía dos alianzas. No era un regalo caro, dos finos aros de oro, pero ninguno de los dos habría querido otra cosa mas ostentosa.

Fue una boda sencilla, un jueves de principios de diciembre con un frío tremendo que anticipaba la nevada que cayó dos días después. El padrino no dejaba de sonreír, aunque era evidente todo lo que se había desmejorado en aquellos meses, y aguantó la deliciosa cena del tío Fernando y su primo a duras penas. Los primos y hermanos de ambos se organizaron para continuar el festejo en una discoteca donde bailaron hasta la madrugada mientras Javier, el primo de Cecilia, hacía de chofer y llevaba a los recién casados a su nuevo domicilio, donde pasarían su primera noche de casados. Javier había transigido con lo del chaqué con su madre, pero a lo que sí se negó fue a quitarse los pendientes que llevaba en ambas orejas.

A la mañana siguiente Alberto se despertó antes de que lo hiciera el despertador que garantizaba que no perdieran el avión, gracias al pie de Cecilia, que se colocó junto a su pantorrilla proporcionándole un buen sobresalto. La contempló largo rato, completamente dormida, respirando profundamente de manera pausada, boca abajo, con la cabeza hacia él, desnuda bajo las sábanas. Cecilia era preciosa. No había sido la primera vez que la veía sin ropa, ni la primera vez que la acariciaba, la besaba y la hacía perder el sentido de la realidad para tocar el cielo por unos instantes. Pero sí había sido la primera vez que se convertía con ella en un solo ser, algo que él no se había atrevido a hacer hasta entonces. Y de repente, sin saber por qué, deseó convertirse en padre junto a ella. Y precisamente entonces Cecilia le pasó el brazo por el estómago. Alberto, suavemente, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas. Bajo la tenue luz que penetraba por la persiana no del todo bajada contempló las dos alianzas. Y le pareció increíble. Y mágico.


	53. Self Made Warlock Parte I

**CAPÍTULO 53**

**SELF MADE WARLOCK (Parte I)**

_**Septiembre de 2010**_

Cecilia releyó la convocatoria para la sesión plenaria del Consejo de Asesores del Ministerio prevista para dentro de una semana. Era la primera reunión a la que asistía desde su reciente nombramiento, puesto que había empezado en su nuevo puesto ese mes. Según los Estatutos que lo regulaban, el Consejo se reunía una vez al mes en sesión ordinaria, y a petición de la mayoría simple en sesión extraordinaria, y todavía no había tenido lugar ninguna convocatoria extraordinaria. La mayor parte de los asuntos contenidos en la orden del día no tenían demasiada relevancia, al menos por el momento, puesto que se trataba de _Puestas en Conocimiento_ del máximo órgano consultivo de altos nombramientos en el Ministerio, en las Asociaciones Profesionales, en alguna de las Tres Scholas de Magia o en la Escuela de Tecnomagia e Ingeniería Mágica, es decir, los cuatro centros universitarios; alguna mención de honor y poco mas. Cotilleos administrativos, que diría Nieves, su secretaria, aún a sabiendas de que exageraba un poco, pues ella misma también decía que un nombramiento hoy puede tener una importancia inusitada mañana por lo que hay que prestarles atención. En cualquier caso, aquella retahíla de nombres y cargos no suponía ningún tipo de acción por parte de los miembros del Consejo, excepto la toma de conocimiento.

También había, al final y antes de _Ruegos y Preguntas_, la _Exposición por el Secretario de los Asuntos cuya Consulta se ha sometido al Consejo_, junto con la indicación de los plazos máximos para emitir informe y la propuesta del Secretario de calendario de sometimiento a deliberación y aprobación de los mismos. A Cecilia no se le escapaba que ese sería el punto mas importante de la reunión por lo que se concentró en él y leyó por segunda vez los asuntos, que en realidad no eran mas que tres:

Modificación de los planes de estudios de Medimagia especialidad de Fisioterapia.

Campaña de primavera de prevención de la gripe beluchistánica.

Beca Sampaio. Propuesta de incorporación al Comité de Benefactores.

El primer punto, los planes de estudios de Fisio-Medimagia, le interesaban personalmente puesto que se había convertido en una paciente crónica de la especialidad gracias a su espalda. Pero en cualquier caso Cecilia no tenía formación en profesiones sanitarias mágicas, así que poco podría decir. El segundo punto era algo de tipo endémico asociado a un parásito que puebla el plumaje de ciertos gansos noruegos y que tiene la particularidad de mermar temporalmente la estatura de las personas. Con animales de por medio, Cecilia no pudo reprimir un suspiro de resignación. De todas maneras, seguramente sería el mismo plan de vacunación de poblaciones de riesgo de todos los años junto con el presupuesto actualizado, así que aunque le cayera no le daría mucho trabajo. El tercer asunto, sin embargo, sí atrajo toda su atención.

La Beca Sampaio era una beca para estudiantes que hubieran concluído o estuvieran a punto de terminar estudios de Herbología superior, y consistía en financiar un año de estudios en Brasil, en plena selva del Amazonas. Era una Beca de un elevado prestigio, fundada en 1850 por un mago del mismo nombre que consiguió que los magos indígenas le revelaran las propiedades de la _Quinoprina_, una sustancia presente en la corteza de cierto árbol amazónico con la que se preparaba una infusión que contrarrestaba los efectos de la enfermedad del sueño de los cincuenta años, que se transmitía por la picadura de determinado mosquito. El profesor Sampaio, con aquel descubrimiento, puso en marcha una fábrica mágica de pociones con cuyos productos evitó que muchos magos y brujas occidentales perecieran al internarse en las selvas amazónicas, porque al fin y al cabo, aunque la enfermedad del sueño tenía duración limitada, generalmente algún animal se encargaba de que el cuerpo del mago dejara de resultar un residuo molesto en el ecosistema antes de que se cumplieran los cincuenta años, por lo que la picadura era prácticamente mortal. Sampaio, malaconsejado por los que querían a toda costa que aumentara y aumentara la producción para estudiar si podía aplicarse a otras enfermedades mágicas, extrajo tanta corteza de árbol que acabó esquilmando la especie, que solamente crecía en una zona muy delimitada de la selva amazónica. Hacia el final de su vida, enormemente rico y a la vez desengañado y arrepentido, creó la Fundación Sampaio, a la que dejó toda su fortuna y su fábrica, con el fin de que gestionara adecuadamente la extracción de Quinoprina y, a la vez, proporcionara a algún joven prometedor formación en Herbología amazónica durante un año. La beca Sampaio se había convertido, con el paso del tiempo en todo un referente en el mundo de la herbología. Escuelas de Magia de todo el mundo y otras instituciones de prestigio asociadas con la materia presentaban cada año a sus mejores y mas prometedores estudiantes cuyos currículos y trabajos de investigación eran sometidos a rigurosa evaluación por el Patronato de la Fundación antes de tomar una decisión.

Con el paso del tiempo también se creó la Sociedad de Benefactores, un grupo de países que financiaban con sus contribuciones una segunda beca de contenido y duración igual que la financiada por la Fundación. Adquirir la condición de Benefactor, junto con el compromiso de contribuir a financiar a un segundo becario, aportaba también el derecho a votar al candidato entre los nacionales presentados por ellos mismos.

Cecilia se levantó de la mesa de su despacho y caminó hacia la ventana. Contempló los tejados del Madrid muggle que tenía realmente cerca. Una señora con una bata de casa metía a toda prisa una bombona de butano que había estado hasta entonces languideciendo en el balcón. El Madrid que rodeaba al Ministerio era un Madrid popular, de personas cuyos recursos no eran elevados. Cecilia respiró hondo y miró ahora al cielo. Estaba completamente cubierto con grises nubarrones. Arreciaba tormenta. Miró entonces el reloj. Las diez y media. Una hora estupenda para tomar un café. Abrió la puerta y pasó a su ante despacho. Nieves Bombín, su secretaria, alzó la vista del tablero de la mesa y la miró fijamente.

-¿Necesitas algo, Cecilia? – Preguntó solícita sin poder ocultar del todo cierta expresión de fastidio.

-Me apetecía un café. ¿Te apuntas?

Nieves suspiró.

-¿Dentro o fuera?

-Preferiría fuera, pero me temo que va a llover.

-Correremos el riesgo y no se hable mas.- Dijo Nieves negando con la mano mientras se levantaba de la silla y se encaminaba al perchero donde colgaba un abrigo.

-Vale, voy por mis cosas.- Murmuró Cecilia volviendo a su despacho para hacer lo propio. Un minuto después las dos caminaban a buen paso por el pasillo de la última planta hacia el ascensor principal.

-Te veo seria.

-Soy seria.

-No me lo tienes que contar. Pero además de serlo, estás seria.

Cecilia medio sonrió. Durante años Nieves y ella trabajaron juntas correctamente, pero sin llegar nunca a intimar. Ahora, además de un equipo profesional en el que ella era la jefa, tenían cierta amistad.

-Te lo contaré fuera de estos muros.

-Lo que tu digas, jefa.

-No me llames jefa. Por cierto, yo también te noto rara.

-Soy rara.

-De acuerdo. Pero además estás un tanto extraña.

Nieves soltó una carcajada.

-Me temo que estamos empatadas. Pero yo te lo puedo contar mientras avanzamos por las zonas comunes de esta casa. La señora Granger – Weasley. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Claro! Es la bruja del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. La que mandaba enciclopedias en pergamino.

-Esa mismita. He tenido noticias suyas esta misma mañana.

-No me digas que vía lechuza.- Dijo Cecilia alzando una ceja.

-Algunas cosas no cambian nunca…- Contestó Nieves mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Un cárcamo enorme, oficial. Con una mala leche que no veas.

-¿Te ha picado?

Por contestación, Nieves alzó la mano izquierda. En el dedo índice lucía un pequeño vendaje.

-Creí que la habíamos convencido de que usara un teléfono. Si ella es de familia muggle, no tendría que resultarle difícil. Otra cosa es el marido. Creo que me contó que todavía decía algo así como _felétono_.

-A lo mejor a nivel privado ha empezado a hacerlo con la familia muggle, pero lo que es a nivel oficial, se ve que no ha podido con el _establishment_.

Cecilia soltó una carcajada antes de contestar con una informalidad mas propia de sus hijas.

-Esta gente es la pera.

-La pera limonera. Verás, resulta que me ha mandado un comunicado pidiendo consejo a nivel oficial.

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre _licantropía_.

-¿Licantropía? ¿Y a título de qué, si no te parece impertinente que te lo pregunte?

-Claro que no me parece impertinente, si eres mi jefa. Tienes que saberlo si se me contacta a nivel oficial. ¿Recuerdas que le dijimos que yo había trabajado en Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas?

Cecilia asintió. En realidad, era una simplificación que la devaluaba. Nieves había sido la Directora del Departamento en cuestión durante por lo menos una década, algo así como un ministro muggle.

-Pues bien.- Continuó Nieves hablando.- Resulta que esta señora ha decidido acometer la reforma del régimen jurídico de los licántropos en Gran Bretaña.

-Ya… y te pide asesoría ¿No?

-Eso es. Como te he dicho, es a nivel oficial, así que tendré que presentarte un pequeño memorándum sobre el asunto, junto con copia del… de la carta. Aunque te anticipo que no pienso buscar el mismo material.

Cecilia volvió a reir.

-¡No me digas que te ha mandado pergamino!

-Con membrete oficial y todo. De la mejor calidad.

-¡Qué derroche!

Cecilia y Nieves ya habían llegado a la puerta de la calle. Se cerraron los abrigos y abrieron sus paraguas antes de lanzarse a buen paso hacia un bar muggle que estaba a un par de manzanas del Ministerio. La lluvia había pasado de una amenaza a una realidad.

-¿No quieres nada de comer? – Preguntó Cecilia una vez sentadas en una mesa.

-Solo café con leche. – Dijo Nieves negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el problema de la señora Granger?

- Su problema es una sociedad llena de prejuicios.

-Eso no se cambia de la noche al día.

-No. Pero si pasa una serie de medidas legislativas las cosas podrían mejorar bastante para los licántropos británicos.

-Puesto que lo estás deseando, cuéntame más en detalle el asunto.

Nieves sonrió. Conocía a Cecilia desde que era una pipiola de dieciocho años que entró en el Ministerio con una aureola de jovencita muy atractiva y salió el primer día por la puerta con otra de mujer competente pero a la vez muy fría y poco accesible.

-Verás. Los licántropos en Gran Bretaña actualmente están clasificados de Bestias Mágicas.- Nieves hizo una breve pausa para constatar que el efecto de sus palabras sobre Cecilia era precisamente el que había esperado. Ella por su parte frunció ligeramente las cejas.

- Si mal no recuerdo aquí están considerados enfermos crónicos…

-Efectivamente. Aquí son enfermos crónicos. Se les reconoce una incapacidad temporal de carácter permanente de dos días al mes.

-El punto álgido de la luna llena y el día siguiente, supongo.

-Eso es. Son dos días que no pueden trabajar, el primero por la transformación en sí y el segundo porque se recuperan de los efectos. Por otra parte, reciben medicación de por vida.

-Poción matalobos, supongo.

-Exactamente. Distribuída gratuitamente por el Hospital Mágico.

-Bueno, me parece absolutamente coherente. Al fin y al cabo, es una dolencia de por vida que sin embargo se sabe perfectamente cuando se va a manifestar. Una baja laboral que puedes anticipar y actuar en consecuencia. Como debería verse por todo el mundo las bajas por embarazo, puesto que también son conocidas con anticipación.

Nieves sonrió. El mundo mágico tenía sus diferencias y similitudes con el muggle. Uno de sus defectos compartidos era la reticencia por parte de ciertos sectores a contratar mujeres por las bajas por maternidad.

-Espero que tu preocupación por las bajas maternales no tenga un trasfondo personal.

-¿Por qué últimamente me preguntan eso?

-Quizás porque Cristina ya tiene dos añitos.

-¿Y?

-Que ya ha dejado de ser un bebé.

Cecilia frunció el ceño enfadada.

-Oye, ¿qué os pensáis? ¿Qué soy una especie de coneja paridora, o qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Nieves de soltar una carcajada.

-Está bien, me metía contigo un poco. Mas bien tienes fama de mamá gallina.

-¿Mamá gallina?

-Casi todos los días, Cecilia, además de tus asuntos profesionales y personales solventas algo relacionado con tus niños. Ayer sin ir mas lejos empleaste parte de tu hora del almuerzo en llevar a reparar la escoba de tu hija mayor, y antes de ayer encargaste dos libros que la segunda necesita para un trabajo de Historia de la Magia. ¿Sigo?

-No hace falta. Y yo que pensaba que era salirme de mis atribuciones encargarte que me recordaras todo eso y por esa razón no te había dicho que lo apuntaras en mi agenda.

-Ya ves.

-A veces me pregunto si el derecho a la intimidad tiene los mismos parámetros para mí que para el resto del Ministerio…

Nieves volvió a reir.

-Por supuesto que no los tiene. Eso ya lo sabes tú. Pero también hay una obligación de secreto profesional por parte de los que nos ocupamos de _saber_.

-Me parece que voy entendiendo el por qué de tu trayectoria profesional…

-Puede, puesto que eres una mujer muy inteligente. En cualquier caso, los entresijos de la red informal de información del Ministerio ahora no son lo mas relevante. Yo ya te he puesto en antecedentes con mi problema. Supongo que el tuyo tiene que ver con el trabajo.

-Supones bien. Se trata de un asunto que va en el orden del día para la próxima reunión.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿La Beca Sampaio?

-Bingo.

-Supongo que debo ir recopilándote toda la información.

-Imagino. De todas maneras, hasta la reunión del miércoles no se decide quienes serán ponentes del informe ni su calendario.

-No estará de mas ir abriendo un expediente entre lobisones y loberos.

-Claro que no. Porque aunque no tenga la ponencia tendré que votar. Y eso incluye también la posibilidad de voto particular.

A lo largo de aquel día, Cecilia trató otros asuntos mientras Nieves le redactaba el informe sobre la petición de la señora Granger-Weasley. Durante un rato se ausentó de su despacho oficial para entrevistarse con la Directora del Magisterium de Magia de Madrid, para tratar el asunto del abandono por parte de Isabel. Algo la tranquilizó el que la señora en cuestión estuviera tan convencida de que se trataba de una crisis pasajera que no tardaría en remitir. Regresó al Ministerio pensando en la paradoja de que los niveles básicos educativos tuvieran nombres como Magisterium o Studium mientras que los superiores fueran Scholas. Cuando entró en su despacho ya tenía sobre la mesa una carpeta bastante llena de cosas sobre la Fundación Sampaio. Cecilia sacó un montoncito de folios de un cajón y empezó a leer. Cada poco, anotaba algo.

A las cinco y cuarto de la tarde puso un post-it en el documento siguiente al último que había leído, releyó sus notas con mucha atención antes de guardar sus folios en la parte anterior del expediente y después lo cerró y lo guardó en el cajón. Salió a las cinco y media del edificio camino del metro mágico. A las seis menos cuarto se encontró en una cafetería con Rocío García – Callejón, una antigua amiga de estudios que además de la nieta de su ex jefe Eduardo Callejón era una reputada auror.

Rocío, aún fiel a su estilo sobrio, iba mas arreglada que de costumbre. Cecilia observó que llevaba el rostro ligeramente maquillado y unos pendientes de perlas sobrios pero elegantes.

-¿Cómo va todo, Cecilia? – Preguntó Rocío con amabilidad.

-Como siempre, en realidad. Todos los puestos funcionariales en el fondo son un poco de lo mismo…

-Pero ahora pasan por tus manos las grandes decisiones. Dentro de nada tendréis que informar los Presupuestos.

-No quiero pensarlo. Seguro que da un trabajo horroroso. ¿Y tu?

-El trabajo como siempre. Me he ido a vivir con José Luís.

-¿Por José Luís debo entender el inspector Valverde? – Preguntó Cecilia alzando las cejas. Ese estilo sobrio y directo era típico de Rocío. Cecilia observó que resultaba un tanto brusco.

-Eso es.- Dijo Rocío.

-Felicidades. ¿Se lo has dicho? – Y Cecilia mientras se escuchaba a sí misma pensó que ella también era un tanto brusca.

-Se lo he dicho. Y lo ha tomado bien. Quienes no lo saben son sus hijos. Tiene dos, de un matrimonio anterior. La mujer le dejó plantado porque decía que el trabajo le absorbía demasiado. A mi me resulta fascinante como funciona el sistema policial muggle…

-Entonces tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

La lluvia había dado paso a una tarde bastante soleada. Las dos amigas continuaron charlando. Charlaron mucho de hombres, en concreto, de hombres muggles.

El día siguiente Cecilia lo dedicó a analizar el memorando de Nieves. Ella proponía elaborar un dossier recopilatorio de la situación en España y Portugal a lo largo del mes siguiente para sometérselo a su visto bueno y posterior envío a la señora Granger-Weasley. Aprobó el plan de Nieves si bien hizo una indicación expresa: no se emplearía el carísimo pergamino.

El miércoles, Cecilia asistía por primera vez a un pleno del Consejo. Sabía que las ponencias se asignaban por riguroso turno. Lo que no sabía era que precisamente la suerte le deparaba regresar a su despacho con el asunto de la ponencia del tema de la beca entre manos. Tenía un mes para elaborar un Informe que sería sometido a sesudo estudio por sus colegas y posterior votación. No le importaba que lo aprobaran o no. Le importaba el trasfondo.

Una semana después se encontró a Rocío en los pasillos del Ministerio y decidió sobre la marcha invitarla a un café. La bruja aceptó encantada. Cecilia no dejó de anotar mentalmente que su nueva vida le estaba sentando estupendamente.

-¿Tu crees que entre nosotros funciona la meritocracia, Rocío? – Preguntó mientras las servían. Rocío soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, espero que funcione. Al fin y al cabo no puedo borrar que soy nieta de quién soy, así que espero tener algún mérito mío.

-Quien mas y quien menos tiene un pariente aquí. Somos demasiado pocos. Quiero decir que si crees que realmente alguien que entra de nuevas en nuestro reducto social tiene todas las posibilidades del mundo.

-¡Self made warlok! O self made witch.

-Mas o menos.

-Creo que es un mundo mas abierto y flexible que el muggle, al menos el que nos corresponde.

Cecilia no contestó nada inmediatamente.

-Mira tu abuelo Santiago. Todo lo que tiene lo ha hecho él mismo.

-Si…

-Como él hay muchos. También es verdad que uno puede tener mala suerte. Ya se sabe, los recursos son escasos y puede resultar que alguien que vale no llegue tan lejos como podría… pero ¿no habíamos quedado que la idealista eres tu?

-No se lo que soy, realmente.

-Cecilia, tu eres tu.

-Muy graciosa…

El caso era que Cecilia había impreso la lista de los becarios elegidos por el comité de Benefactores durante los últimos veinte años. Había pensado mucho sobre la lista y había sacado una serie de conclusiones: por ejemplo, había cierto turno geográfico, aunque cada turno duraba mas o menos en función del peso económico de los benefactores en cuestión. Africa tenía un peso tremendo, casi un tercio de los becarios habían sido africanos. El último europeo había sido un inglés, un tal Neville Longbotton, hacía ya casi diez años. Desgraciadamente, al ser un mago inglés no habría nada en Internet. Cecilia había googleado unos cuantos y había analizado la información. No eran malos herbólogos, algunos incluso eran brillantes. Pero comparados con los currículos posteriores de los elegidos por la Fundación, que eran auténticos genios, la inmensa mayoría no les llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Cecilia se reclinó en el sillón de su despacho y cerró los ojos. Detrás de participar en aquello podría haber negociaciones bajo cuerda, intercambio de favores y con mala suerte hasta sobornos. ¿Deberían realmente entrar en ese juego?

_xXxXxXx_

_Para saber más de Rocío García – Callejón véase Crisis Ministerial_

_Animo y votad. Encuesta abierta en el Perfil_


	54. Self Made Warlock II

**CAPÍTULO 54**

**SELF MADE WARLOCK (II)**

_**Septiembre - o**__**ctubre de 2010**_

Avanzaba el otoño y en paralelo Cecilia avanzaba en su recopilación de datos para su Informe. También, para su tranquilidad, a Isabel se le pasó su momento de rebeldía, ese que la había llevado a aparcar aunque solo fuera aparentemente su varita, de manera que ya había retornado a sus estudios regulares de magia.

-Necesito que me hagas unos cálculos con Excel.- Le dijo una tarde a Alberto apoyada en el marco de la puerta del cuartito que hacía de despacho y que afortunadamente tenía los días contados hasta el momento en que por fin se mudaran a su nuevo domicilio.

-Tu dirás de qué se trata.- Contestó él levantando la cabeza de su ordenador.

-Es un cálculo financiero. Verás, se trata de estimar cuánto supondrá el pago anual de una serie de cuotas, que por simplificar voy a considerar fijas, dentro de varios años.

-¿Qué tipo de interés?

-Ese es un problema. El interés mágico para el euro en la península Ibérica.

Alberto abrió mucho los ojos antes de que se le escapara una risita.

-Ceci, puedo calcular lo que vale hoy una serie de sumas de dinero de hace años metiendo los datos en una tablita Excel y aplicando, por ejemplo, el interés legal del dinero o algo semejante y oficial. También puedo buscar en Internet algún estudio econométrico que estime la evolución de los tipos de interés y meterlo en la tablita para calcular hacia adelante, como he hecho con nuestra nueva hipoteca. Pero ¿de dónde rayos quieres que saque un interés mágico del euro en tu Federación para hacer una proyección?

Cecilia frunció las cejas. Eso de "tu Federación" no le había caído bien del todo. Le producía una especie de sensación como si Alberto se quisiera quedar al margen de su mundo, cómodo y calentito entre la mayoría, esa que cómo él decía estaba formada por "simples mortales". Alberto, que no había tenido esa intención, se dio cuenta de que algo no había caído bien del todo. Se levantó de su mesa de trabajo, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Ceci, mi vida, te aseguro que me tomo muy en serio lo que me dices. Pero compréndeme a mí también. No me puedo inventar un dato así. ¿No tenéis esas proyecciones en Tributación Mágica?

Cecilia seguía un poco mosca, pero también era cierto que no se había zafado de los brazos de Alberto. Tal vez es que estaba un poco susceptible últimamente.

-No a tan largo plazo.- Murmuró intentando que el tono de su voz no resultara cortante.

-Tal vez los que os las hacen a corto puedan hacer una previsión a largo.

-No lo se.

-Y ¿Para qué quieres esa proyección?

-Es para mi primer informe como miembro del Consejo.

Al oír la explicación, Alberto la estrechó aún más y le besó el cuello.

-Ahora lo entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes porque no te lo he contado.

-Entiendo que es importante para ti hacerlo bien, y que la primera vez que haces algo nuevo en el trabajo siempre te produce cierto estrés adicional. Te voy conociendo. Ten en cuenta que llevo casado contigo casi catorce años.

-Aún faltan dos meses para ese aniversario.

Alberto sonrió mientras empezaba a mecerse con ella entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé y tuviera que dormirlo.

-Catorce años menos dos meses. Y cuatro niños producidos, eso también debería contar a favor.

-¿Tu crees?

Alberto volvió a reír.

-A veces. Por ejemplo, cuando duermen plácidamente, que sigo pensando que es cuando los cuatro están mas guapos. ¿Me lo cuentas?

-Está bien. Pero no me sueltes.

-Prometido.

Cecilia explicó a Alberto los entresijos de la Beca Sampaio, el funcionamiento de la Fundación y, sobre todo, de la Comisión de Benefactores.

-En principio, no parece malo.- Dijo él cuando terminó de exponer la parte teórica.

-No. Pero verás, los miembros de la Comisión eligen entre ellos al becario anual que financian. En realidad, esos miembros son los representantes diplomáticos ante organismos colegiados, como la Confederación Internacional de Magos o el Organismo de Protección y Ocultación de Especies Mágicas Antárticas.

-Ya, como un embajador ante organismos internacionales…

-Eso es. Se hace una lista preliminar, cosa que no me preocupa mas de la cuenta porque los criterios son objetivos y están publicados. Se podrían falsear por un candidato, pero no tiene sentido porque si después es elegido se descubriría en cuanto lo pusieran a trabajar. Es una beca exigente. De hecho, se han dado casos en los que se ha retirado por incapacidad manifiesta para desempeñar los trabajos.

-¿Entonces?

- Hay como una especie de turnos establecidos tácitamente. Una rotación continental.

-Como los Juegos Olímpicos.

-Eso es. Matizada, porque si un área geográfica contribuye con un porcentaje importante de las aportaciones, entonces el turno puede durar varios años. Es el caso de África, por ejemplo.

-¿El África mágica es rica?

-Paradojas de la vida, querido. Claro que lo es. Mas que Europa.

-Vaya. Podrían hacer algo por sus compatriotas…

-No darían abasto, créeme.

-Ya, ya se que no podéis hacer milagros.

-Efectivamente. Solo podemos hacer magia.

Alberto volvió a sonreír para sí. Cualquiera que los oyera alucinaría en colores o los consideraría un par de chiflados, que también podía ser.

-Muy bien. Sigue.

-Cuando uno no tiene candidato, porque puede ocurrir, puede negociar su voto.

-Entiendo.

-¿Si?

- Claro. No soy tonto. Puede comprometer el voto a cambio de otra cosa, que supongo no tiene que ser necesariamente en esa Fundación.

-Eso es.

-En la diplomacia muggle también pasa. Y en política. Es eso que llaman "cambio de cromos".

-Ya… El caso es que no se si merece la pena por eso. Por tener cromos que cambiar, quiero decir. Además pienso que un diplomático honrado intentará cambiar un cromo de la colección colectiva. Pero si no es así…

-Si no tiene muchos escrúpulos, quieres decir.

-Eso es. No te creas que es tan raro. Una vez a mi me dijeron que si salía adelante determinada regulación internacional sobre explotación de maderas mágicas "habría beneficios para todos".

-Ajá. ¡Te intentaron sobornar! ¿Lo consiguieron?

-¡Alberto! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por una mujer muy guapa que me tiene hechizado.

-¡Qué gracioso!

-Estás enfadada y a mi me están entrando muchas ganas de "desenfadarte".

-¡Alberto! ¡Que tenemos a los niños correteando por casa!

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Tienes toda la razón!

-Uno de los datos objetivos es el coste.- Cecilia decidió volver a la carga.- Si consigo calcular cuánto costaría un becario nacional… quiero decir, suponiendo, que es mucho suponer, que cuando toque al bloque europeo tengamos alguien que dé el nivel. Me gustaría calcular el coste económico probable.

-Aún así, solo sería parte del "coste", puesto que tiene el adicional y no cuantificable de conseguir los apoyos.- Dijo él sin soltarla.

-Efectivamente.

-¿Por qué no hablas con tu madre? A lo mejor tienen en el periódico alguien que calcule esas cosas. O sepan quién las calcula. ¿No tenéis economistas mágicos?

-No es mala idea.

-Me alegro. ¿Cómo me la vas a retribuir?

Cecilia se separó un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Tengo que retribuirte? ¡No tenía ni idea de que iba a resultarme oneroso!

-Bueno, esa te la puedo dar gratis, pero mientras te abrazaba y tu hablabas de los "intangibles" se me ha ocurrido otra idea, pero claro, en este caso sí hablaríamos de "retribuciones"…

-¡No sigas, Alberto, que se por donde vas!

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y si te mando a dormir al sofá?

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Mencía interrumpió la conversación de sus padres apareciendo muy enfadada y empujando a su hermano.-¡Cualquier día estrangulo a este niño!

-¡No hables así! – Cortó Cecilia en seco.

-¡Pero es que jamás tira de la cadena, el muy guarro!

-¿Otra vez se te ha olvidado tirar de la cadena? – Preguntó el padre al hijo. El niño lo miró fijamente.

-Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas, Mencía?

-¡Tu siempre lo intentas arreglar con "me perdonas"!

-Ya vale, Mencía. Alberto, ve a tirar de la cadena.- Volvió a intervenir Cecilia.

-Ya lo he hecho yo.- Exclamó la niña.

-Bien, pues a ver si prestas mas atención.- Cecilia volvió a dirigirse a su hijo.

-Vaaaaaaleeeeee. ¿Puedo irme a ver los dibujos?

-¿Y los deberes?

- No los ha sacado de la mochila.

-Alberto, a hacer los deberes. ¡Ya!

-Jooooooooo. ¡Chivataaaaaa!

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile algo a este niño!

-¡Los dos a hacer los deberes!

Los dos hermanos medianos se marcharon protestando. Cecilia se fiaba de Mencía pero no de Alberto. Sabía que ya habría olvidado sus tareas, de manera que en cinco minutos tendría que ir a recordárselo. Miró fijamente a su marido.

-¿Decías que los niños puntuaban al alza?

-Solo cuando están dormidos.

-Ya… ¿Cuál decías que era la otra idea?

-Así que te interesa…

-¡Alberto!

-Está bien, está bien. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez lo que puedes hacer es calcular cuánto le ha costado a un país parecido que sea miembro de eso poner un becario.

-Pues mira, no es mala idea. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

-Porque estabas demasiado obsesionada con los sobornos, querida.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy seguro. Tengo que quitarte eso de la cabeza….- Y diciendo aquello la achuchó un poco, cosa del medio minuto que tardó Cristina en aparecer.

-¡Papáaaaa! ¡Mamáaaaaaaa! ¡_Quero_ hacer pipíiiiiiiii!

Semejante declaración perentoria de intenciones provocó que ambos salieran corriendo con la niña hacia el baño. Desgraciadamente, llegaron tarde, de manera que el final de la historia implicó cambios de ropa y pasadas de fregona. Y algún que otro _Evanesco_. Cuando las joyas mas pequeñas de la Corona Fernández de Lama por fin dormían y las dos mayores se habían recogido en la guarida de su dormitorio, Alberto volvió a abrazar a Cecilia, la volvió a mecer y regresó con sus labios a su cuello. Ya no estaba enfadada, así que lo que hizo después con ella no pudo calificarse de "desenfadamiento".

-¿Cómo van los licántropos? – Preguntó Cecilia a Nieves a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó a su despacho.

-¡Auuuuuuu! ¡Auuuuuuu! – Contestó Nieves medio sonriendo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

- Me alegro.

-¿Cómo va la beca del herbólogo?

-Verde, que te quiero verde.

-Yo también me alegro.

Y Cecilia volvió a su informe mientras Nieves trabajaba en el suyo. Septiembre tocaba a su fin y con él, probablemente, el buen tiempo.

El curso escolar también avanzaba. El calendario del _Magisterium de Magia de Madrid_ seguía las pautas del aprobado por la Comunidad Autónoma. Lo que quería decir que puesto que el 11 de octubre, víspera de la festividad del Pilar, era no lectivo a efectos muggles, los padres tenderían a tomarse un puente de vacaciones, y la escuela de magia no ofrecería clases el fin de semana. Para no perder horas lectivas, los alumnos tenían una primera semana de octubre bastante cargada de lunes a viernes alterando el horario docente mágico.

El martes a primera hora de la tarde, en casa de Cecilia y Alberto había movida. Los tres mayores tenían clase de siete a nueve. Se aproximaba la hora de marcharse y estaban lejos de estar preparados.

-¡Mamá! ¡Este niño! – Bramó Mencía empujando a su hermano dentro del salón.- ¡Ha atascado la bañera!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que ha atascado la bañera! ¡Ha echado dentro arena!

Cecilia se levantó como un resorte.

-¡Alberto! ¿Has echado arena en la bañera?

-Yooooo. Estaba sentado en el váter y me aburríaaaaaaaa. Me quité una zapatilla de deportes y… y… y me puse a jugar a que era spiderman y se me cayó dentro…

-¡Pues te llevas un libro, que no te vendrá mal leer! – Gritó Mencía indignada.

-¡No grites! – Cecilia la riñó. Últimamente la reñía mucho. Se temía muy mucho que el final de la infancia estaba cerca. La escaneó con la mirada una vez mas. Nada, no apreciaba ni el mas leve indicio físico. - ¡Alberto! ¿Pero tu dejas algo de arena en el patio?

Efectivamente y para total desolación materna, la bañera se vaciaba lentamente. Cecilia se sintió desesperar. Un _Accio arena _no tenía sentido. Seguramente solo lograría echársela a los ojos si es que conseguía algo, porque empapada estaría formando tapón puesto que era de grano gordo y habría también un montón de pelos largos de sus hermanas tejiendo una tupida red. Lo que hacía falta era un buen desatascador. Y Alberto padre todavía no había llegado del trabajo. Miró el reloj y sintió que se le calentaba la sangre.

-¡A arreglarse inmediatamente, que tenéis clase!

-¿Y yo cómo me ducho? ¡He tenido clase de gimnasia! – Exclamó Mencía con los brazos cruzados.

-O te duchas a toda mecha en mi baño o te vas así.

-¿Así de sudada?

-Tu misma. Me voy a supervisar a tu hermano. ¡Alberto!

-¿Puedo poner los dibujos de la tele?

-¡No! Te tienes que ir a clase. ¿Tienes todo en la mochila?

-Ya se lo he metido yo.- Isabel, la mayor, apareció con su propia mochila para las clases de magia al hombro y en la otra mano la de su hermano.

-Menos mal, hija. ¡Mencía!

-Ya voy, ya voy. Me tendré que ir sin duchar. ¡Por tu culpa, niño!

Fueron quince minutos agotadores hasta que los tres salieron por la puerta camino del metro mágico. Cecilia se quedó con Cristina haciendo garabatos en un papel hasta que llegó Alberto y se dejó abrazar por él durante un buen rato.

En el tren mágico, Manu se colocó unos auriculares en las orejas y se puso a escuchar música mientras Pablo sacaba un libro de Historia de la Magia. Intentó leer un párrafo sobre la aprobación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, pero era tan rollo que al pobre se le escapó un bostezo y acabó claudicando. El libro volvió a la mochila y él se dedicó a observar a los demás magos y brujas que viajaban en el 3M. Había una pareja que salía de viaje, cargados con sus maletas. Se trataba de dos hombres, los dos con pinta parecida. Pablo era un tío tolerante, sin duda. Y aunque tuviera trece años camino de catorce y muy claro que a él lo que le iba eran las tías, todavía le llamaba la atención una pareja del mismo sexo. De repente Manu le soltó un golpecillo con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué?

Manu se quitó un casco de la oreja, se inclinó un poco y habló bajito.

-Que se van a dar cuenta de que los estás mirando, tío. Córtate un pelo.

Tenía razón su hermano. Pablo contuvo un suspiro y pasó a revisar el resto del vagón. Un grupo de cuatro, dos magos y dos brujas, vestidos con culottes de ciclismo y forros polares portaban palos de escoba de _Mountain Broom_. Pablo había oído que se había puesto de moda practicar ese deporte de forma nocturna, así que supuso que aquellos jóvenes magos iban a un circuito preparado al efecto. Una señora mayor con el pelo corto y en punta debía venir de compras porque llevaba muchas bolsas; un señor que podría ser su abuelo estaba sentado en un extremo de la fila de vagones pasando cartas del tarot como si fueran cromos para cambiar; y al final del vagón una madre de familia con dos niñas, cada una sentada a un lado, evidentemente iba a lo mismo que ellos.

En esas estaba pensando cuando el tren se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y entraron tres personas haciendo que Pablo pusiera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alzó la mano para llamar su atención. Los tres hermanos los vieron enseguida y se fueron hacia ellos. Manu se quitó un casco y saludó con la cabeza antes de volver a insertárselo en el pabellón auditivo. Isabel llevaba el uniforme del colegio muggle: una falda escocesa de cuadros en tonos azules, un polo blanco con los faldones por fuera, jersey anudado a la cintura por las mangas y calcetines azul marino. Pablo sintió una sensación extraña. El iba a un insti, y en el insti no se llevaban uniformes. Es mas, se consideraban de niños pijos, aunque Pablo sabía de sobra que no era muy exacto. La mayoría de los concertados, que eran colegios sostenidos con fondos públicos, mantenían el uniforme. También había colegios públicos que habían adoptado el uniforme y, al revés, colegios privados muy caros donde no se llevaba, aunque eran los menos. Mencía, por su parte, llevaba el chándal del colegio, que también era azul marino con unas rayas blancas y azules celeste en las piernas y en la chaqueta, y el escudo bordado en el lado izquierdo. Alberto llevaba el pantalón gris marengo.

-¿Qué hay? – Saludó a los hermanos.

-Pues nada.- Respondió Isabel encogiéndose de hombros.- Tengo mogollón de deberes de los otros. Me viene fatal este cambio de horario.

-¿Salís de puente?

-Si, eso si.

-Entonces una cosa compensa otra ¿No? ¿Dónde vaís?

-A Valencia.- Contestó Mencía.- A casa de nuestra tía María.

-¡Que guay!

-No veas cómo mola. Cristina se marea en el coche…- Murmuró Isabel. En realidad, estaba un poco decepcionada. Hubiera querido irse con los abuelos a Santander, pero el plan le falló como una escopeta de feria antes siquiera de plantearlo a sus padres porque sus abuelos no salían ese fin de semana largo.

-¿Vais en plan muggle?

-Claro. Somos demasiados para una escoba familiar. Y además está mi padre.- Volvió a contestar Mencía al ver que su hermana se dedicaba a mirar su móvil.

-Ya… nosotros nos quedamos.

-Bueno, tampoco está mal. Supongo que saldrás por ahí.

-Supongo…

-¿Qué tienes tú hoy? Yo tengo un petardo de Transfiguración teórica.- siguió Mencía mientras lanzaba miradas furibundas a su hermana. Vale que no le gustara Pablo en plan algo mas que amigo, pero en su modesta opinión, tanto sms rallaba ya en la mala educación.

-Herbología.

-Tu también ¿No, Babe? ¡Babe!

-¿Quéeeee?

-Que si tienes herbología.

-Siiiiiii. ¡Mierda! ¡He perdido la cobertura!

-¡Estupendo! ¡Bienvenida entonces al mundo real!

-¡Qué graciosa!

Muy a su pesar, Isabel dejó de lado los sms y se apuntó a la charla trivial de cualesquiera adolescentes. Después soportó una clase en los viveros que le resultó bastante aburrida y finalmente se llevó el disgusto de los deberes. El profesor encargó a cada uno un trabajo de diez páginas con fotos sobre una planta mágica que asignó a cada uno.

-¡Hay que joderse! ¡Otro trabajito! – Pablo, que empezaba a estar harto del profesor de Herbología porque les exigía unas cosas que él no tenía posibilidad de averiguar fácilmente, salió del Magisterium protestando. Miró a derecha e izquierda pero no vio a su hermano, así que se dispuso a esperarlo para regresar juntos a su casa.

-¿Qué tal, don Pablo? – El chico se giró para encontrarse a un sonriente José Ignacio que le tendía la mano. El abuelo de Isabel se había dejado perilla desde la última vez que lo vio y todavía tenía restos del moreno que debía haber adquirido durante el verano.

-Bien, gracias.- Contestó el chico apretando la mano del brujo.

-Me alegro. ¿Sigues tan interesado en la herbología?

-Pues…

-Le han colocado otro trabajito, abuelo.- Intervino Mencía que había aparecido corriendo.- A él y a Isabel. - ¿Qué es lo que decías que te había tocado a ti? ¿Era cornezuelo de centeno o diente de león? – Isabel, bastante seria, venía detrás arrastrando a su hermano Alberto.

-Lazo del diablo.- Contestó con desgana.

-El cornezuelo me ha tocado a mi.- Dijo Pablo.

-Vaya. Parece que el profesor es exigente. Cornezuelo y lazos con doce y trece años ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Yo…

-Si que la necesita. – Dijo Mencía.

-Pero, oye, yo…

-La Biblioteca de la Casa de las Tradiciones cierra. Recuerda que el 12 de octubre es la fiesta de la hispanidad.

-Pero…

-Muy bien. Vamos a pasar el puente en Valencia.- Intervino José Ignacio.- Puedo aparecerme aquí el lunes y llevarte a los viveros para que hables con Florencio, el herbólogo, si te parece bien.

-Yo, yo se lo agradecería mucho…

-Entonces, no hay mas que hablar. Te llamaré para concretar. Si mal no recuerdo, guardé tu teléfono.- Y José Ignacio revisó la agenda de su teléfono móvil.- Si, aquí está. Perfecto. Te llamaré mañana, en cuanto haya hablado con él. ¿De acuerdo?

La cara de Pablo parecía toda una Oda a la Felicidad.

- Muchísimas gracias. Yo…

-No tienes que darlas, chaval. Hasta mañana, entonces. Venga, vosotros tres, que os llevo en coche.

-Adiós, Pablo.- Isabel se despidió mientras regresaba a su móvil. Mencía le dedicó una animosa sonrisa. Alberto, directamente, se puso a corretear buscando el coche.


	55. Bonus Nueve

**CAPITULO 55**

**BONUS NUEVE**

1.- Grandes, brutotes, generalmente no muy limpios y con más tendencia a vivir cerca de los humanos que los centroeuropeos y a asustar preferiblemente a los mas pequeños, la raza peninsular de Trolls se denomina Hombres (y Mujeres) del Saco o Sacamantecas. Les encanta comer sebo.

2.- Por otra parte, la raza peninsular de goblins son los Enanos. Son excelentes orfebres y mineros que a diferencia de sus primos ingleses no se dedican a las finanzas. Son los tuneladores del metro mágico y de cualquier construcción mágica subterránea, por lo que tratan a menudo con los ingenieros mágicos. La mayor parte de la Lapidación Mágica (o magia de las piedras) se ha perdido entre los magos, no así entre los Enanos.

3.- Los Vampiros habitan la mitad norte peninsular, especialmente la cornisa cantábrica. Curiosamente, hay mas femeninos que masculinos. Todos tienen un aspecto envejecido, la piel muy arrugada y cerúlea y, a diferencia del vampiro centroeuropeo o vampiro común, que es la raza que se ha difundido más por el mundo, tienen solamente un diente o dos, en la mandíbula inferior, con el que muerden de abajo a arriba (la mordida del vampiro común va de arriba abajo). Se denominan xuxones en Galicia y guaxas en Asturias y son muy peligrosos.

4.- No existe una asignatura de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" en los planes de estudio aprobados por el Ministerio. Las criaturas, buenas o malas, se estudian en Zoomagia, Entes Mágicos y Seres Fantásticos; mientras que la magia maligna invocada por mago y sus contra hechizos se estudia en cursos superiores, en asignaturas que son especialidades de Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones y Pociones, como Maldiciones; Maleficios o Filtros Perversos. En general, los contra hechizos se denominan Ensalmos o Salutaciones.

5.- Millicent Pucey, la amiga inglesa de Isabel, es hija de Adrian Pucey y Millicent Bullstrode. Tiene un hermano seis años menor llamado Nero.

6.- Para la gente mágica no es una creencia, sino un hecho fehaciente que todos tenemos alma y que la misma es trascendente (si no fuera así, el plan de inmortalidad de Riddle sería una completa inutilidad). Perciben también algún tipo de fuerza creadora que mueve el mundo y lo hace regenerarse constantemente, la fuerza de donde sale la energía que ellos catalizan. Bajo esas premisas, el Cristianismo inicialmente fue muy bien recibido por ellos, al fin y al cabo en muchos puntos no contradecía sus percepciones y para ellos era fácil aceptar que esa fuerza creadora se personalizara en un ser humano, más todavía si entre los primeros que recibieron la revelación estuvieron los Reyes Magos. Hay que tener en cuenta que durante los primeros siglos el Cristianismo se extendió respetando muchas de las costumbres y usos locales (un ejemplo es, como ya se ha explicado alguna vez, la cuestión del matrimonio. Se respetó inicialmente cualquier forma de celebración, desde el contrato solemne hasta simple y llanamente irse a la cama juntos, hasta que Carlomagno emitió un edicto exigiendo la formalidad, precisamente para evitar abusos). En los escritos bíblicos aparecen magos y hechiceros, y no siempre se les condena (el ejemplo más fehaciente son los ya mencionados Reyes Magos); Saúl acude a una adivina, aunque la ley hebrea dice que "no las dejarás con vida", Moisés y su hermano contrarrestan las habilidades de los hechiceros egipcios del faraón y los Apóstoles acaban llamando al orden al mago Simón.

Con el correr de los siglos, algunos pensadores y eruditos cristianos, sin embargo, empezaron a pisar algunos callos, especialmente los femeninos. Fueron tiempos en que algunos consideraron que las mujeres eran seres malignos, inferiores o, lo mas insultante para una bruja, que no tenían alma. En el siglo XI la gran difusión que habían alcanzado estas teorías motivó una reunión o asamblea que se celebró en Galicia, de la que salió un Manifiesto por el que los firmantes (sobre todo las firmantes, porque la mayoría eran brujas) se juramentaron para conservar a toda costa sus puntos de vista sobre la dignidad de la mujer, especialmente con las mujeres no mágicas. Aunque tuviera que ser de manera discreta, ellas (y ellos) sostendrían y respetarían siempre la igualdad de mujer y varón y el derecho a facilitar el parto, incluyendo mitigar el dolor (otro de los puntos de debate entre algunos teólogos en algunas épocas). Esas fueron las que, con el correr de los siglos, llamaron Brujas Antiguas, y por eso entre ellas abundaron las parteras y herboleras. Como se observa, este manifiesto no tocaba el núcleo de la fe cristiana católica (para quien no lo sepa, está contenido en el Credo), de manera que quien quiso siguió yendo a los templos y recibiendo los sacramentos.

En Gran Bretaña el resultado fue una permanencia de una práctica cristiana antigua, de raíces celtas, la de la época de Merlín y Morgana, personajes históricos de gran renombre entre ellos. Y un poco después San Mungo (o san Kertigen), que también está vinculado al mundo artúrico. Obsérvese que toda la historia de Las Reliquias no es mas que una forma evolucionada del mito del Grial.

Curiosamente, en la península ibérica nunca preocuparon mucho los escritos condenatorios de la brujería como pacto diabólico, quizás debido a que empezaron a retirarse de la corte muy pronto (siglo XIII) en comparación con el resto de Europa. Fue mucho mas terrible en Francia, especialmente con Pierre de Lancre. Otra curiosidad es que el proceso mas intenso por brujería en España, que fue el proceso de Logroño, dio lugar a pocas condenas, y que uno de los tres Inquisidores acabó recibiendo el apodo de El Abogado de las Brujas, porque a toda costa defendió que aquello era mucha ignorancia y superstición. El nombre del Inquisidor es bastante revelador, Alonso de Salazar y Frías (ilustre descendiente de Ioanto de Salazar, padre también de Salazar Slytherin – téngase en cuenta que en la Edad Media era frecuente alternar nombre con apellido de una generación a otra, por ejemplo, el padre se llamaba Sancho García y el hijo García Sanchez). Alonso de Salazar descendía de un squib y no era mágico, aunque sabía del tema. El Alonso de Salazar real, aunque era clérigo, era más jurista que teólogo.

Durante siglos, la relación brujería- cristianismo tuvo sus dos caras: la condena o casi la veneración. A nivel teórico, un clérigo podía escribir que la magia era el resultado de un pacto con el diablo y por tanto condenarla, pero el mismo clérigo también podía ser un apasionado estudioso de la Alquimia. A nivel práctico, el proceder de una persona mágica en un pueblo podía ser considerado por sus coetáneos como algo milagroso o diabólico, de ahí que uno podía ser considerado un santo o un poseído. En las cortes, augures y estrelleros estaban en nómina permanente (ya fueran magos de verdad o embaucadores).

No tiene pues que extrañar que el patrón de los magos del potterverso-sorgexpandido sea San Alberto Magno, reputado alquimista, ni que el Estado Vaticano no haya firmado con total aceptación el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

7.- Según Jo, el mago hijo de muggles tiene entre sus ancestros algún mago o bruja. Aplicando esta norma prácticamente cualquier mago español o portugués desciende de alguna de las firmantes del Manifiesto de Magia Antiguo. Lo que ocurre es que pocos pueden presentar una línea continua de antepasados hasta llegar a ellas, y esos son los llamados de Magia Antigua. La combinación genética que convierte a una persona en catalizador de la energía mágica es persistente, pero cuando se desactiva dando lugar a un NoMago (squib) también suele permanecer oculta bastantes generaciones. Lo que ocurre es que cualquiera le plantea a un genetista que lo estudie ;). Así que nuestro amigo Pablo desciende de alguna de ellas, aunque no sabe de cual (cuando lo averigüe experimentará un subidón de moral ;) ).

8.- Y hablando de Pablo (y también de Manu), sus padres son agnósticos, su abuelo nació en un campo de refugiados en Francia y a nuesto amiguito le pusieron el nombre por cierto líder histórico socialista. Póngase en conexión este punto con el contenido del punto seis y conclúyase que en casa de los Azcona llegará un momento en que los padres alucinen, y no precisamente porque los hijos hagan magia.

9.- Solamente un mago puede convertirse en fantasma, pero una persona no mágica puede quedar atrapada entre dos dimensiones convirtiéndose en un Espíritu o Alma en pena. De siempre ha habido magos nigromantes capaces de orientarles para que encontraran el camino y lo retomaran. Sin embargo, la nigromancia es una magia muy peligrosa.

10.- Un mago o bruja puede desaparecerse con una persona no mágica (véase el segundo capítulo de Las Reliquias, en el que Dedalus y Hestia van a desaparecerse con los Dursely cuando se hayan alejado en coche unas diez millas. No quiero ni pensar qué dirían después). Debería averiguar si Alberto se ha desaparecido alguna vez con Cecilia y qué piensa de ello.

xXxXxXx

_Anímense a votar en la encuesta (que ya no se qué pensar)_

_En cualquier caso, continuará próximamente_

_Fdo.: Sorg, que está estornudando, tiene la nariz tapada y posiblemente ya le haya subido la fiebre, de ahí los desvaríos que pueda haber)_


	56. Noches de BrujasHalloween1

**CAPÍTULO 56**

**NOCHES DE BRUJAS**

**PRELUDIOS**

**(ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2010 -1)**

_**Aviso: **__Interrumpo la serie Self Made Warlock para publicar un Especial Halloween. No era mi intención cortarlo (ojo, continuará) pero a veces las cosas no salen como se planifican. En cualquier caso, este subgrupo consta de tres capítulos que a su vez se desarrollan en tres momentos distintos y con tres generaciones diferentes de nuestra familia de magos españoles por excelencia. Miércoles, jueves y viernes son mi plan de publicación, habida cuenta de que el finde preveo que no dispondré de ordenador. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_**Aviso especial: **__En el siguiente capítulo, que es continuación de éste, salvo que me arrepienta a última hora y lo cambie de arriba abajo, hay escenas subidas de tono que elevan circunstancialmente el rating del fanfic.._

_**Aviso Súper Especial: **__Cris Snape ha respondido al reto de escribir sobre el potterverso sorgexpandido. Os invito a todos a leer Un Mundo Nuevo, cuyo protagonista es el auror Caradoc Dearborn, así como todas sus excelentes historias pottéricas y también las que no lo son, y por supuesto, a dejarle vuestros reviews ;)._

_**Y ahora si, anagrama en pantalla, musiquilla conocida, ambiente de suspense…comenzamos…**_

_**Octubre de 2010**_

Mencía miró a su alrededor para comprobar por enésima vez que nadie la miraba y entonces, con un rápido movimiento de mano, tomó un cuerdecita rosada del interior de su mochila y se la metió en el bolsillo del anorak. Después, con paso decidido y sin sacar la mano del bolsillo, se encaminó a buen paso hacia el jardín del Magisterium de Magia. Una vez en el exterior y a pesar de que estaban en pleno recreo, enseguida localizó con la vista a su hermana mayor, junto a la tapia, hablando con sus amigas. A continuación buscó con la mirada su otro objetivo y también lo situó sin problemas. De hecho pensó que la suerte le sonreía, pues caminaba con paso un tanto titubeante hacia el primero. La chica volvió a ponerse en marcha a buen paso, encaminándose esta vez hacia una caseta de jardinería situada en una esquina y allí, tras volver a comprobar que nadie la estaba mirando, se agachó hasta quedar oculta tras unos setos de boj, sacó del bolsillo su varita y la cuerdecita y se colocó un extremo en el oído bueno.

-Estoooo… ¿Babe? – Pablo cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso, mientras Isabel y sus amigas lo miraban entre divertidas y pasotas.- ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo?

Isabel asintió y ambos chicos echaron a andar unos metros a lo largo de la tapia. Cuando pensaron que estaban a salvo de cotillas indiscretas, Pablo se detuvo y volvió a atascarse.

-Estooooo… queeeeeee…. Que si vas a ir a la fiesta de Halloween del casinoooooo.

-Si.- Contestó ella con poco entusiasmo. Las fiestas de Halloween eran algo que venían organizando desde los 70 por pura influencia americana. Inicialmente fueron las socias las que lo montaron todo. Era divertido, habían pensado, antes de la seriedad y los rituales de Samhaín, que tenían lugar unos pocos días después, a mitad de camino entre el equinoccio de septiembre y el solsticio de invierno, cuando el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos se hace fino finísimo. Ahora había varias fiestas, todas de disfraces: la de los niños, que tenía lugar de 6 a 8 de la tarde; la de los jovencitos, desde las diez hasta la una y media; y la de los adultos, que se prolongaba hasta bien entrado el nuevo día. Una de las particularidades, derivada de que fueron ellas las promotoras originales, era que en la fiesta de jovencitos (solo se admitían de once a diecisiete años) los chicos entre once y catorce solamente podían entrar por invitación de una de las chicas. Pablo pensaba que debía ser que antes de los quince, por lo general, _ellos _no debían resultarles interesantes a _ellas_, algo sorprendente, porque a él _ellas_ le parecían fascinantes. A veces también terroríficas, pero siempre fascinantes. De cualquier forma, sus padres eran _muggles_ y por tanto no podían ser socios, así que él nunca había asistido a una. Ni siquiera a las infantiles.

-Ahhhhhh…. – El chico tragó saliva con trabajo.- y… estooooo… ¿ya has invitado a alguien? - ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo había dicho! Con el corazón golpeando furiosamente su pecho la observó expectante mientras la posibilidad de romper su sino de ausente de la consabida fiesta pendía de un hilo.

-No.- Contestó Isabel con una expresión que se le antojó un tanto mustia. Pablo la miró fijamente, en silencio, dudando entre saltar de alegría o acojonarse- No.-Volvió a negar ella. ¿Cómo iba a ir con Sergio, pensaba la chica, si el pobre, en primer lugar, estaba a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros, y en segundo lugar no tenía ni idea de que era una bruja? Isabel se sintió tristona de repente y con muchas ganas de pasear aquella tristeza adolescente ella solita por el patio. Se excusó con un patético y lánguido "_perdona"_ y se marchó con la mirada perdida mientras Pablo la contemplaba alucinado. Y fracasado.

Bastantes metros más allá, Mencía empezó a recoger la oreja extensible con determinación. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana hubiera estado tan obtusa? ¡Si estaba clarísimo! Afortunadamente, aquello arrojaba a la papelera todas sus cuitas sobre si estaría o no bien lo que había hecho. Porque Mencía se había tirado mas de una semana meditando sobre si era o no ético espiar a los hermanos. Si se trataba de un hermano menor, concluyó que no sólo lo era. Podía llegar incluso a ser recomendable. Sobre todo si se trataba de su hermano Alberto, tan proclive a los desaguisados. O su hermana Cristina, que a pesar de ser tranquila como su padre al fin y al cabo sólo tenía dos años y medio y por tanto requería un constante ojo encima. Pero aquello no había sido suficiente para tranquilizar su conciencia, puesto que su objetivo era espiar a su hermana mayor. Finalmente, había sido una máxima en realidad poco ética la que la había convencido: "_En el amor y en la guerra, vale todo_". Y ahora se alegraba. Porque si Isabel quería hacer el ridículo más estrepitoso dejando un _pedigree_ mágico de unos mil doscientos años en algunas de sus ramas por los suelos, era asunto suyo. Ella, por su parte, pensaba estar a la altura de una bruja hija de quien era, nieta de quién era y bisnieta de quién era. Con la mano de nuevo firmemente incrustada en el bolsillo, protegiendo la oreja extensible, comprobó que no había moros en la costa, se levantó y empezó a caminar con decisión. Hizo caso omiso a los gestos de sus amigas y se fue directa hacia Pablo.

-Buenos días.- Saludó con energía.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba…

-¿Y eso?

-Cosas mías. Verás, venía a invitarte a la fiesta de Halloween del casino.- Soltó con determinación. Pablo la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Vaya! Directa al grano.

-¿Para qué andarse por las ramas?

-Er… ¿Por qué?- Consiguió balbucear.

-¡Cómo que _¿por qué?_! ¿No conoces las reglas?

-Si, si las conozco.

-¿Entonces?

-Er….

-Te las repaso. Para que un chico menor de quince asista le tiene que invitar una chica. Tu tienes trece años. Yo tengo once, es mi primer Halloween hasta pasadas las doce y te estoy invitando.- La chica miró expectante al chico, pero éste no contestó.

-Mira, si es por lo del vínculo mágico que supone decir que sí, solo significa que entres y salgas como mi pareja, que te comportes conmigo correctamente y que si estoy sola, cosa que no va a pasar, me des palique.- Mencía volvió a depositar en los ojos oscuros del chico una mirada llena de esperanzas, pero Pablo siguió sin decir _ni mu._

-Además, somos amigos. No creo que sea un vínculo mágico muy exigente entre amigos estar un poco pendientes y, como mucho, ponerse de acuerdo en un disfraz.- Insistió tenaz. Y de nuevo no consiguió resultados. Entonces se vio abocada a usar la artillería pesada que guardaba para el caso de que las negociaciones se pusieran complicadas.

- A ti te apetece ir y a mi me apetece invitarte – Soltó muy deprisa. Y a continuación se sintió morir de vergüenza, pero en un alarde de frialdad "_made in mamá_" consiguió mantener una imperturbable cara de póquer.

-No, si no es por el vínculo.- Dijo Pablo al fin mientras ella mentalmente soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Vale.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un si.

-Estupendo.

Mencía dejó a Pablo experimentando un subidón sin precedentes.

-¡Eh, Mencía!

-¿Sí?

-Que yo elijo de qué vamos.

-Vale.

El no la vio, puesto que caminaba de espaldas a él alejándose, pero la sonrisa de la chica, en lo que a tamaño se refería, no tenía nada que envidiar a la del gato de _Chesire._

**xXxXxXx**

Isabel estaba de chateo en el ordenador. Metida en _twitter_, "hablaba" con Sergio. La conversación, por supuesto, era de lo mas inocente. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había advertido: su padre era ingeniero informático. Si quería espiar sin que se dieran cuenta, desde luego que tendría medios de sobra para hacerlo. No es que Isabel pensara que su padre iba a meterse en sus _chats_, sus _mails_ y sus _posteos_, pero por si acaso, no estaba de más tenerlo en cuenta. De repente le vino a la mente una idea y se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa.

"_¿Te gustaría ser arquitecto?_" Por supuesto, no tecleó eso exactamente. Como cualquier adolescente chateando, eliminó un montón de vocales, sustituyó la _Q_ y la _U_ por una _K_ e hizo alguna que otra barrabasada adicional que habría puesto los pelos de punta a más de un Académico de la Lengua.

"_Navales flipa mas_". Contestó Sergio al otro lado de la fibra óptica. "_Los barcos me molan mogollón_". Traducida, esa fue la contestación del chico.

Isabel se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber qué mas decir. Se le había ocurrido que tal vez... pero ahora, con la contestación ahí, en pantalla, era como si una de las imágenes del Futurible apareciera como una viñeta maravillosa sobre la que una enorme brocha plantara una igualmente enorme cruz de pintura roja. Y claro, si podía tachar la primera, que era la de la casa, entonces perfectamente podía ser que el destino la hiciera ir tachando inexorablemente todas y cada una de las demás. Ya sabía que el Futurible era poco probable, pero tenía casi trece años y por lo tanto todo, absolutamente todo, tenía que ser posible en la vida. Incluido el convertir un Futurible en un esplendoroso futuro.

"_¿Y tu?_" Preguntó la pantalla entonces.

"_Tal vez médico"_. Tecleó con pocas ganas. Justo en ese momento su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Apagando eso, Isabel, que ya está la comida.

"_Oye, tengo que irme a c__omer_". Tecleó rápidamente.

"_Vale__. Sms a las cinco"_.

Isabel cerró el ordenador con desgana y marchó camino del comedor con aquella sensación de tristeza que últimamente se volvía recurrente y para la cual solo había encontrado como antídoto volcarse con sus hermanos pequeños. Precisamente, Cristina salió corriendo hacia ella, manitas en alto.

-¡Babeeeeee!

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hermanita.

-Beto _quere_ que me _disfafe_ de _cacabatita_. Y yo no _quero_, no _quero_, no _quero, _no_ quero _y no_ quero._

-¿_Cacabatita_?

-¡No! ¡_Cacabatita_! ¡_Nananja_! ¡Yo_ quero_ ir de _butita chocha!_

A Isabel le costó unos segundos empezar a obtener resultados en la traducción mental de la exposición de su hermana. Lo tenía a medias cuando Mencía acudió en su auxilio.

-Beto quiere que la disfracemos de calabacita pero ella quiere ir en plan bruja _Hello Kitty_.

-¡Ah! Era eso. Había pillado lo de "naranja" y lo de "rosa".

-Los colores.

-Si. No te preocupes, Cristina, tu irás vestida de lo que tu quieras.

-¡_Butita chocha!_

-Brujita de rosa.

-Eso suena fatal.- Volvió a intervenir Mencía,- Lo de _Butita_. Sobre todo si cambias la _B_ por una _P_…

-Nos deja por los suelos.- Contestó una lánguida Isabel.

-Completamente.- Murmuró Mencía mirándola con atención, pero su hermana no se inmutó.

-Venga, vamos Cristina. Dame la manita. ¿Vale?

-No. _Quero_ que me _chochas._

Isabel, complaciente, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al salón a buen paso, apretándola fuerte y prodigándose en besos y mimitos, seguida de cerca por su otra hermana.

"¡_Qué patética es la adolescencia!"_, pensaba Mencía mientras caminaba tras ellas. Ahora su hermana pasaba por una fase en la que tenía arrebatos "_maternales_" la mar de empalagosos. Hasta hacía bien poco, Mencía la había envidiado por haber dado el salto hacia el estado adulto. Quince meses de diferencia, que era lo que ambas se llevaban, en realidad era bien poco, y siempre fueron como uña y carne. Con la entrada en la adolescencia de su hermana a ella le había parecido que se abría un abismo que también quería saltar. Ahora, sin embargo, no le parecía apetecible en absoluto, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo Isabel, que era una chica inteligente, no captaba que un espécimen masculino y brujil tan prometedor como Pablo lo que quería era ir a una fiesta. "_Si el precio a pagar por tener tetas es volverse medio lerda_", pensó la chica, "_pues como que de momento no estoy por la labor"._

**xXxXxXx**

José Ignacio olfateó ostensiblemente el ambiente.

-¡Huele estupendamente, Ceci! ¡No hay duda! ¡Sales a tu padre en cuestiones culinarias!

Cecilia sonrió un poco. Era cierto, olía muy bien. Iba a agradecer el cumplido a su progenitor pero su madre se adelantó en tomar la palabra.

-¡Qué mas quisieras, José Ignacio! ¡Tu hija cocina mucho mejor que tu!

El mago se giró hacia su mujer, que en esos precisos momentos sonreía de medio lado exactamente igual que lo hacían tanto Cecilia como su hermana. Clavó en ella sus ojos grises y alzó una ceja antes de girarse de manera igualmente ostensible hacia su atento auditorio formado por una hija, un yerno y cuatro nietos, además de la bruja que acababa de hablar.

-Brujas...- Dijo con voz misteriosa.- Como mujeres... nunca están contentas con sus hombres...

-No creo que sea una característica exclusiva de la brujería.- Contestó Alberto con tono sincero.- En realidad, es muy común entre las mujeres.

-¡Vaya ¿Cómo replicamos nosotras a eso? – Intervino Cecilia mientras extendía una mano hacia su padre para que le tendiera el plato.

-¿Tal vez con lo de _mal de muchas_...? – Insinuó Alberto travieso.

-Eso sería mal de muchos, querido yerno, no de muchas.- cortó Ana.- Además, Ceci se refería a cómo, cómo brujas o cómo mujeres, no a qué.

Los dos adultos varones se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la aludida, que esta vez sonrió ampliamente.

-Mamá a veces me conoce mejor que vosotros dos juntos.

-A veces, si.- Dijo José Ignacio.- Pero pocas, pocas. Por lo menos en lo que a mi se refiere, que no se a éste.- Añadió señalando hacia Alberto.- Al fin y al cabo, yo os he llevado al parque a tu hermana y a ti muchas mas veces que ella.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el parque con todo esto? – Preguntó Mencía perpleja. Asistía al peloteo dialéctico bastante atenta mientras su hermana mayor se encargaba de poner orden entre Alberto y Cristina.

-Buena pregunta.- Exclamó Ana divertida.- A ver, José Ignacio, acláraselo a tu nieta.

-Los parques son lugares misteriosos, llenos de duendecillos y otros seres mágicos traviesos que solo perciben en su totalidad los niños mágicos. Sobre todo en primavera y por estas fechas. Une mucho que un padre esté presente para ahuyentar a una traviesa hadita de jardín.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Si con eso quieres meter miedo lo llevas claro! – Contestó la niña con una sonrisa. José Ignacio tomó el plato que le devolvía su hija y lo depositó frente a si. Tomó el de Ana y lo pasó a su hija mientras contestaba a su nieta.

-En esta época, las brujas andáis revueltas, créeme. No se os pasa hasta después de Halloween. Para eso es imprescindible ir muy bien disfrazadas. ¿De qué vais a ir?

-¡_Butita chocha_!

-Brujita rosa… - José Ignacio sonrió condescendiente. Al fin y al cabo, Cristina solo tenía dos años y medio.- ¿Isabel?

-Reina del Mundo Feérico.

El mago alzó las cejas antes de replicar.

-Y eso ¿qué es? No creo que exista una criatura con ese nombre, salvo que ya nos haya llegado la ingeniería genética.

-No existe, abuelo.

- Cuando yo era jovenzuelo había normas claras. Tenían que ser criaturas reales.

-Eso está muy pasado, papá.

-La tradición es la tradición.

-¿Y qué? – Contestó la niña.- ¿Es que no puede haber fantasía dentro de la fantasía?

Todos rieron la ocurrencia de la niña.

-Visto así... no tengo nada mas que comentar. Salvo una cosita. La Noche de las Brujas es perturbadora por definición.

-¡Qué va! ¡Eso son _blablablás!- _Volvió a exclamar Mencía.

-Una vez, tu abuelo acabó _groggy_ repleto de un chocolate empapado en poción alucinatoria que iba en unas calaveras de azúcar. ¡Fíjate si puede ser un festejo perturbador!

- En fin, antes de que te veas tentada a contar esas cosas que malogran mi imagen, a ver, Alberto, ¿de qué vas a ir tu?

-De_ Batman_.

-¡Señor!

-¿Por qué? Es un murciélago ¿No?

Todos volvieron a reír.

-¿Mencía? Casi me da miedo preguntarte, habida cuenta de lo que han dicho tus hermanos…

-Todavía no lo se. Tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Pablo. Le he invitado.

Cecilia miró a su segundogénita con mezcla de asombro e interés. Era el primer año que Mencía asistía a la fiesta juvenil y ya estaba invitando a un chico.

-El pobre quería ir pero aquí, la obtusa de mi hermana mayor...

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Mencía! ¡No se dicen esas cosas de las hermanas!

-¡Pero si es la pura verdad! Pablo fue a pedirle que le invitara y ella no le entendió, así que yo...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Que como sabes que vino a pedírmelo.

-Yo... bueno, lo se y basta.

Afortunadamente para ella, su hermana pequeña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y la atención familiar se desvió. Aunque cuando iban a comenzar con el postre Isabel se las ingenió para murmurarle en la oreja "_Con que escuchas mágicas ¿eh?_".

-No se qué pasa con Mencía.- Dijo Cecilia a sus padres después, en un aparte.- Desde que empezó el curso está distinta. A veces mas irritable, ahora así de lanzada. No tengo nada en contra de que haya invitado a Pablo, es el hecho de que haya actuado con tanta soltura... El caso es que la miro y no encuentro por ningún lado síntomas de que vaya a entrar en la adolescencia. Sigue plana como la tabla de planchar, no tiene un pelo por ningún sitio...-

-Puede que en el fondo se deba al tema del oído.- Reflexionó Ana...- No oye igual que antes, y según me dijiste tiene altibajos. De hecho, había pensado que cuando me contaste que se mareó tal vez tenía que ver. El sentido del equilibro está situado en el oído interno...

-Si, y según Lucía es mucho mas sensible en una persona mágica. Por eso no suele costarnos volar.

- ¿Qué es lo que está tomando? – Intervino José Ignacio.

-Pues una poción que nos ha recitado el sanador. Ahora te la enseño.- Al cabo de un momento estaba de vuelta con una especie de ánfora de barro. José Ignacio miró la etiqueta con atención.

-Efectivamente. Aquí dice que en un cinco por ciento de los casos se observa incremento de irritabilidad y alteraciones del carácter. Y también algunos casos reportados de mareos, pero no dice qué componente los causa. Probablemente ni lo saben.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? – Preguntó Cecilia un poco molesta consigo misma. Ella, tan meticulosa para todo, no recordaba haber leído las "contraindicaciones".

-Consultar al sanador si existe un tratamiento alternativo. De todas formas, yo hablaría con la niña. Puede que ella misma se haya dado cuenta de que no siempre está igual de contenta que antes.

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza sin molestarse en ocultar un gesto de preocupación.

-Bueno, no le des mas vueltas. Hasta el lunes no puedes cambiarlo.- Dijo José Ignacio.

-Ya, papá, pero es que de un tiempo a esta parte me da la impresión de que los asuntos relacionados con los niños están continuamente a punto de desbordarme.

-Es solo una racha. Se pasa. – José Ignacio dedicó una animosa sonrisa a su hija mayor, pero se dio cuenta de que no conseguía los efectos deseados.- Venga, no me has dicho de qué vais a ir vosotros dos.

-¿Nosotros? Venga ya, papá. Eso es para críos y jovencitos.

-¿Si? Pues tu madre y yo pensamos ir.

-Mamá es como una socia fundadora.

-Eso es verdad…

Y de repente y por un momento, José Ignacio recordó los preparativos de un año hacía mucho, justo antes del acontecimiento que cambió su vida para siempre…

…_**Octubre de 1972**_

-Tiene que ser algo que de miedo. Que nos de miedo a nosotros, a los mágicos... – Decía Matías pensativo. Era un brujo regordete y bajo, con mucho pelo castaño claro, muy lacio, y un bigote del mismo color bastante tieso.

-¿Qué nos de miedo? – Preguntó otro que se llamaba Wenceslao, pero que llamaban Lalo y les parecía muy progre.- Casi todos los disfraces son de seres que en teoría dan miedo.

-Miedo de verdad...

-¿Por ejemplo? – Preguntó José Ignacio.

-Zombies.

-¿Zombies? No creo que den miedo de verdad. Al fin y al cabo solo son inferi un poco mas deteriorados de la cuenta.- Comentó Lalo.- ¿Qué hay de los hombres lobo?

-¿No lees la prensa?.- Negó José Ignacio.- Están en una fase de mucho activismo pro derechos de los licántropos. Igual se molestaba alguna asociación.

-¿Momias? – Terció Matías.

-Está muy visto.- Dijo Lalo.- ¿Será posible que no se nos ocurra ninguna genialidad con la que dar el golpe? Tíos, las tías se están poniendo las pilas, que lo se por mi hermana.

-¿De qué van a ir tu hermana y sus amigas? – Preguntó José Ignacio curioso.

-Ni idea. Lo llevan con un secreto total.

Matías y José Ignacio se echaron a reir.

-Total, que no tienes ni zorra. Y tu eres el que nos dice que nos pongamos las pilas…

-Que traman algo, que os lo digo yo.

-Que tu oyes campanas y no sabes dónde…

-Calma, calma, que ahora da igual lo que tramen las brujas. Que se trata de que nosotros tengamos una idea. Así que, a darle al coco, tíos.- José Ignacio cortó la discusión y los tres volvieron a concentrarse.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar un bestiario. A ver si con eso nos inspiramos un poco…- Murmuró Lalo, media infructuosa hora después.

-Pues no es mala idea.- Dijo Matías.

-No…- José Ignacio se quedó pensativo. El había visto un bestiario en la biblioteca de su padre que tal vez…

- ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que llevaste a Alberto? ¡Estaba entusiasmado!- Ana sacó a su marido de sus recuerdos a la vez que introducía con un tremendo empujón figurado a Cecilia dentro de los suyos.

-Vaya si me acuerdo…

… _**Octubre de 1994**_

-Pero ¿Otra vez? – Exclamó Cecilia frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Cómo que _otra vez_? Yo no he estado nunca en una fiesta de esas…

-En febrero estuviste en una fiesta de disfraces _temática._

-¡Pero Cecilia! ¡Tu sabes muy bien que eso no era _de verdad_!

-¿De verdad? ¿Ahora resulta que la fiesta de carnaval era de mentira?

-No tergiverses las cosas. Ya sabes muy requetebién a qué me refiero.

-Ya. ¿Y ahora quieres ir a una con brujas de verdad? ¿Disfrazadas de seres mágicos terroríficos de verdad?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque a mi no me gustan.

-¿Por qué no te gustan?

-Porque suelen _degenerar_.

-¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente, con eso de degenerar?

-Que la gente acaba haciendo tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?

-Emborrachándose con licor de calaveras rellenas, aullando por las calles bajo los efectos perniciosos de los sesos azules o...

-¡Licor de calaveras ¡Sesos azules! ¡Ceci! ¡Tenemos que ir!

-¡Alberto!¡Por favor!

-Eso digo yo ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa!

Cecilia entrecerró los ojos enfadada. Halloween en su opinión era una horterada que su madre y otras jovenzuelas alocadas de los años setenta se inventaron una tarde de lluvia como excusa para juerguear a todo trapo. Todo un alarde de _psicodelia. _Seguro que alguna llevaba encima mas de un traguito de absenta. Había conseguido eludir el primer Halloween de su noviazgo con Alberto, pero este segundo año no parecía que la suerte volviera a sonreírle. Bueno… si él se empeñaba… pero claro, si iba, que lo hiciera con todas las consecuencias. O casi todas…

-¡Mamá!

Isabel entró en la cocina con Cristina de la mano sacando a su vez a Cecilia de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me tengo que ir a estudiar y Cristina no quiere soltarme ¿Podéis convencerla?

-Claro que si.- José Ignacio se agachó junto a la niña.- ¿Vienes con el abuelo, Cristina?

La niña asintió con la cabeza sin soltar su chupete de la boca. Su abuelo la tomó de la mano y decidió llevársela al salón a jugar con cualquier cosa. Ana sonrió al verlo así. Siempre había sido niñero. Era verdad que jugaba con las niñas más que ella misma. No le extrañaba que en el fondo la fiesta le hiciera tanta ilusión como a sus nietos.¡Ah! las fiestas… Ana recordó el primer Halloween de novios…

…_**Octubre de 1973**_

-Espero que no sea como el año pasado…- Dijo Ana muy seria mientras se colocaba bien la bufanda de ganchillo. Aquel día tenia un frío tremendo, a pesar de los pantalones de paño, el jersey de cuello vuelto y las botas de caña que llevaba debajo de la trenka.- … que elegisteis un disfraz la mar de desafortunado.

-Al menos estábamos irreconocibles.- Contestó José Ignacio sacando unos guantes de un bolsillo del abrigo.

-¡Que te crees tu eso! Yo te reconocí de inmediato.

-¡Ah! ¿Si?

-La forma de andar, José Ignacio. Cada persona tiene una, y yo reconocí la tuya. ¿Falta mucho?

-Ya casi estamos…

La pareja de novios se metió en un cine dispuesta a ver una película que les apetecía, hacer manitas en la oscuridad y también entrar en calor. Aquel día hacía un frío que pelaba. Cuando salieron del cine la temperatura había bajado aún más, así que se metieron en una cafetería de la Gran Vía.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo él frotándose las manos.- Tal vez deberíais organizar un concurso de relatos de terror.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no solo sea disfraces, baile y bebidas. Imagina un preludio de antes de media noche con luz muy tenue, la gente disfrazada y contando historias de miedo…

-No es una idea del todo mala, lo comentaré.

-Pero ya para el año que viene. No creo que en dos semanas escasas de para inventar historias de pesadilla.

-Puede que si… puede que no.- Dijo ella antes de dar un sorbo al café. Todavía demoró unos segundos la devolución de la taza a su plato, dejando que sus ateridas manos recuperaran un poco la temperatura.

-Podríamos reservar una habitación en el casino… o en el Warlock.- Comentó él de repente. Ana alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que pasemos la noche juntos?

El asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

-No lo veo. Con suerte acabaremos borrachos. O peor, bajo alguna magia de dudosa procedencia y persistente al finite. Y si todavía conseguimos estar decentes sólo seremos capaces de dormir.

-Bueno, pero despertaríamos juntos…

-Para salir pitando. El check out de ambos sitios es a las doce.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado…

-¿Lo ves? – Ana sonrió pícara.- No es una buena idea.

-Por un momento, me había ilusionado un poco…

Una semana antes, ambos habían planificado ilusionadísimos su primer viaje juntos. El tenía que acudir los dos últimos días de la semana a Londres, a unas conferencias de la Most Extraordinary Society of Potion Makers, mientras que ella el viernes tenía que cubrir una rueda de prensa convocada por los enanos, o _goblins_ como decían los ingleses, del banco británico de _Gringotts_, sobre el patrón oro. Ana y José Ignacio se las prometieron muy felices. El domingo él tenía que estar de regreso porque había actividad en la fábrica de pociones, pero podían dormir juntos las noches del viernes y del sábado y disfrutar un poco de las compras del Londres pre navideño. Las dos primeras noches juntos, pensaron con ilusión. Y reservaron una habitación doble en _The Leaky Cauldron_, el _pub_ mágico que servía de enlace con el barrio mágico londinense que estaba cerca de _Charing Road_, y el viernes él la esperó ilusionado. Pero algo de la comida le había sentado mal y cada vez se encontraba peor mientras que ella, por su parte, debía haber cogido frío en aquella sala de estalactitas y estalagmitas de los bajos de _Gringotts_, de manera que arribó al _pub_ con dolor de garganta y fiebre alta.

-¿Sabes, José Ignacio? A lo mejor lo que nos ocurrió en Londres es toda una premonición.- Dijo ella de pronto mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Premonición? ¿De qué?

-De que lo nuestro es una completa locura.

José Ignacio alzó las cejas. En ese momento no dudaba ni lo más mínimo de que Ana estaba bromeando. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Sería el juego de la luz, pero sus iris parecían muy pardos.

-Lo digo en serio. Fíjate, planificamos lo que se suponía que iba a ser nuestra primera noche juntos.

-Y estuvimos juntos, los dos en la misma cama. Y amanecimos juntos.

-Si. ¡Pero qué nochecita! Tu te ibas de varillas. Y en cuanto a cómo amanecimos, yo lo hice con placas en la garganta y fiebre de casi treinta y nueve. Y tu estabas agotado.

-Ya se que no era eso precisamente lo que pretendíamos, pero me reconocerás que tiene su punto original.

-Pues yo creo que desde una perspectiva adivinatoria está clarísimo. Esta es una relación enfermiza.

José Ignacio abrió la boca sorprendido pero no llegó a decir nada. Ana, en principio, se limitó a mirarlo muy seria.

-¡Pero...! – Exclamó él de repente. A duras penas podía contener la expansión del germen de angustia que se había instalado en su pecho, junto su corazón. Ana lo miró un instante y, por su parte, pensó que ya estaba bien y sonrió.

-¿No me has dicho que querías una historia de pesadilla? ¿Una que diera miedo de verdad? ¿Y que no creías que se podía inventar en menos de dos semanas? Pues ya ves…

-¡Joder, Ana! ¡Pues sí que lo has conseguido! – Exclamó aliviado mientras le tomaba la mano. - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante horror?

-Soy periodista. Una profesión que requiere habilidad para contar las cosas... y a veces ciertas dosis de imaginación.

-¡Y capacidad de actuación, porque al final he terminado tragándomelo! ¿Alguna vez has ido a clases de arte dramático?

Ana soltó una buena carcajada antes de apretarle a su vez la mano con disimulo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque los tiempos eran muy distintos a los del noviazgo de sus padres, todavía pululaban muchas mentalidades muy recatadas y conservadoras por el Madrid del otoño de 1973. De hecho, un segundo después los dos giraron la cabeza para localizar al emisor de un _ejem ejem_ desaprobador y lo encontraron en una señora de edad que lideraba un grupo de abuelas de merendola.

-¿Te acuerdas del ayudante del dueño? – Dijo ella haciendo un leve gesto con la mano como de que no había que hacer caso.

-¿El del Leaky? ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Mira, podíais invitarlo. Era exactamente como me imagino al cochero de_ Frankestein_.

Ana y José Ignacio rieron, terminaron sus cafés, pagaron y salieron a la calle cogidos por la cintura para escándalo de las abuelas reprobadoras aquellas. ¡Si las pobres señoras supieran…!


	57. Noches de Brujas Hall 2

**CAPÍTULO 57**

**NOCHES DE BRUJAS**

**LA ARPÍA**

**(ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2010 -2)**

_**Noche del 31 de octubre de 1972**_

Ellas eran las promotoras, ellas eran las que, de alguna manera, destacaban en aquel sarao. Eso en teoría, porque el _Trío Calavera_ formado por Matías, Lalo y José Ignacio estaba, como siempre, dispuesto a dar la campanada. El lema oficioso aquel año era dejarse de chorradas y buscar buenas caracterizaciones de seres reales que dieran miedo de verdad a la mayoría de los magos, y ellos estaban convencidos de que al final, habían acertado de pleno.

Entraron los tres juntos en el Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones del casino cuando la fiesta empezaba a tomar ritmo y otearon el panorama buscando objetivos femeninos, Lalo y Matías muy claramente definidos puesto que andaban medio ennoviados con un par de brujas, José Ignacio un poco a lo que saliera. En seguida se desperdigaron quedando para juntarse una hora después, cuando se aproximaran las doce campanadas.

-¿Quién es ese tío? – Belén, una de las amigas de Ana señaló con la cabeza hacia un tipo alto envuelto en gasas negras como una momia oscura y vaporosa que se paseaba con agilidad felina.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Laura recolocándose la nariz de su disfraz de arpía.

-El alto del traje negro y la cara tapada.

-¡Ah, si! Aquel...

Ana giró la cabeza y lo contempló unos instantes. Inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba. Esa forma de caminar la tenía muy, pero que muy vista. Mas que vista, la tenía muy observada. Memorizada. Grabada con fuego. Aprehendida en sus neuronas con puntadas de avidez, consciente de que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era absorber hasta el mas mínimo gesto del tipo que iba debajo de aquellos velos.

-Ese es mi primo.- Dijo sin reprimir cierto tono de disgusto que solo servía para intentar disimular otra cosa. Porque ni sus amigas, ni sus hermanas, ni siquiera su madre, sabían de lo que pasaba por dentro de ella. Y es que era muy doloroso para una mujer que un buen día, al poco de cumplir dieciocho años, se tuvo que reconocer a sí misma que se había enamorado hasta las trancas. José Ignacio era atento, cariñoso, simpático y buena persona, además de guapo y talentoso. Con ese bagaje no era difícil sentir atracción por él. El problema residía en que con ella, solo con ella, se comportaba como un estúpido antipático, indeseable e inaguantable. Por eso casi simultáneamente fue igualmente consciente de que era inútil. Como intentar llegar a alguna parte a base de dar infinitas vueltas a un círculo. José Ignacio la exasperaba y encandilaba a partes iguales, pero era imposible que llegara a sentir algo por ella si en el regate corto no había manera de acabar de forma que aquello no pareciera el _Rosario de la Aurora_.

Por eso Ana llevaba años luchando contra todo aquello, diciéndose que no era amor sino capricho, una obsesión estúpida o lo que los ingleses llaman _infatuation_. Años intentando olvidar, pasar página, dejar que otros hombres entraran en su vida y la llenaran. De hecho, era consciente de que siempre había interesados a los que no terminaba de dar ni la más mínima oportunidad, siempre aferrándose a la estúpida idea de que algún día él maduraría.

Porque ¿Cómo olvidar a José Ignacio si todas las semanas, varias veces, lo tenía delante de las narices? Era como una terrible penitencia por un pecado que desconocía que hubiera cometido.

-¿De qué va vestido? – Consiguió articular una vez que se tragó el torrente de sentimientos envueltos en la pena.

-Ni idea. ¿De momia de luto? – Las brujas soltaron una carcajada con la ocurrencia. Excepto Ana, que se limitó a sonreír diplomáticamente mientras la cara sin rostro del individuo se la quedaba mirando fijamente. Iban disfrazadas de arpías, con una máscara de piel verdosa y arrugada que les daba cierto aspecto de ahogadas. El brujo se inclinó levemente hacia el grupo en un gesto de saludo silencioso y cortés y ella entonces supo a ciencia cierta que, debajo de aquellos velos, unos ojos grises la estaban mirando. Y sintió un estremecimiento. A pesar de su disfraz, José Ignacio también la reconocía, eso estaba claro. Y no solo eso, se abría camino entre el gentío para llegarse hasta donde estaban ellas.

Claro que sabía quién era la arpía del traje azul, pensaba él mientras avanzaba con resolución dejándose llevar por un extraño instinto que le conducía casi siempre hasta ella. Las otras, puesto que eran bastante mas bajas, tenían que ser sus amigas. La de verde botella debía ser Laura, la que trabajaba en el Ministerio, y por tanto la otra, que era un poco mas cuadrada, sería Belén, que se dedicaba a algo relacionado con la transfiguración práctica. No veía a Reme, la tercera en discordia, una que trabajaba con criaturas mágicas, pero andaría por ahí cerca, eso seguro.

Se acercó a buen paso sonriendo bajo los velos que le tapaban la cara mientras pensaba que no había sido por la altura de Ana, sido por los ojos por lo que la había reconocido. Aunque estuviera muy bien caracterizada, José Ignacio reconocería sus ojos en cualquier parte. Eran unos ojos interesantes. Tenía mas pigmentación parda hacia el centro, y entre verde y azul hacia los bordes. Lo mas importante, eran muy reveladores: anticipaban el estado de ánimo de su propietaria. Cuando parecían de un color verde mar, Ana estaba triste y sus pupilas se volvían más pequeñas y más húmedas. En cambio, cuando se veían muy oscuros, casi pardos, estaba enfadada o asustada. Aunque llevara esa pintura verde ahogado en la cara, esos dientes amarilleados y esa nariz retorcida, José Ignacio no tuvo la menor duda. Por los ojos. Ahora ya junto a las brujas, saludó silenciosamente con la cabeza a todas ellas y después se quedó mirando a su prima.

Como no le veía el rostro, no podía saber que la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. O eso creía él. Ana llevaba un traje de gasa verde azulado con escote en pico por delante y por detrás que remataba en una falda vaporosa acabada en muchos picos. "_Como si fuera a bailar la danza de los siete velos_", pensó de repente mientras que ella, sintiéndose escrutada, se tensaba de manera casi imperceptible.

Quizás fue por eso, por el levísimo estremecimiento que enderezó completamente su espalda y cuadró sus hombros, porque por alguna misteriosa razón, José Ignacio bajó la vista y la depositó en sus senos. No podía decir si debajo de aquel vestido de gasa azul ella llevaba o no sujetador, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era de que, por momentos, se le marcaban los pezones, cada vez mas enhiestos. Aquella simple constatación provocó un deseo enorme de masajearlos suavemente con sus dedos gordos a la par que generaba actividad similar dentro de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, la excitación física dejó sitio inmediatamente para que su atención se concentrara en la constatación de que estaba muy, pero que muy sorprendido. Ana jamás le había provocado deseos distintos de estrangularla o lanzarle un buen hechizo en las orejas. ¿_Cómo iba a provocarle otra cosa si, aunque físicamente fuera muy atractiva, venía siendo como un grano en el culo desde que podía recordar_? Frunció el ceño al pensar que si la cosa seguía así la fiesta se convertiría de verdad en una celebración de los horrores.

Decidido a evitar a toda costa que aquellos presagios tan nefandos se hicieran reales, levantó un poco la mano en la que ocultaba la varita y murmuró algo apenas perceptible.

_... Frío. Un frío muy desagradable que penetraba hasta los tuétanos. Frío y ahogo..._

Las tres brujas no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío que alimentó a base de bien el ego presuntuoso del conjurador. Su hechizo funcionaba. El efecto era perfecto.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicas...! – José Ignacio escuchó la voz cantarina de Reme aproximándose por detrás. Como estaba concienciado de su caracterización se movió muy lentamente para encararla. Y entonces fue cuando Reme se quedó parada, mirando fijamente al acompañante anónimo como si hubiera visto un dragón. Empezó a respirar con fatiga, rápida y trabajosamente, como si se ahogara. A pesar de la pintura en la cara, todos ellos apreciaron que su rostro empalidecía. Y de repente, sin mas ni mas, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue al suelo.

-¡Se ha desmayado! – Gritó Ana mientras sorteaba a un pasmado José Ignacio y corría a agacharse junto a su amiga.

-Súbele los pies. Belén, busca a mi hermana Amaia. Iba vestida de _Guaxa (*)_ con un traje rojo. Rápido. Por allí...

Amaia apareció rápidamente seguida de un Fernando disfrazado de Conde Drácula y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, varita en ristre, mientras José Ignacio, sorprendido por el efecto no deseado del hechizo, contemplaba la escena desde un segundo plano.

Algo hablaron en susurros y Ana se levantó, alzó la varita y levitó a su amiga mientras pedía paso. Con pericia la condujo fuera del salón, camino de una salita anexa que contaba con un diván y seguida de cerca por su hermana, el novio de ésta y sus amigas. Y por él mismo, aunque un poco por detrás. Acertó a ver cómo Ana depositaba a su amiga en el diván antes de que Belén cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

-Se pondrá bien. Ha sido solo una bajada de tensión.- Escuchó a Fernando como si hablara con un tercero en lugar de con él. – ¿Por qué no regresas al salón?

-Prefiero esperar.

-¡Pero! ¡José Ignacio! – Exclamó Fernando al reconocer la voz.

El mago se quitó la careta de velos dejando a la vista del novio _muggle_ de su prima su rostro cariacontecido.

-Ha sido por mi culpa. No debería haber conjurado el frío.

-Tío, no ha sido nada. Igual ella estaba un poco destemplada. Anda, vamos a tomar una copa. Amaia se encarga. Es buena en esto, te lo digo yo.

José Ignacio sonrió sin ganas. Tenía bemoles que un _muggle_ le dijera a él que Amaia era buena en su profesión de sanadora. Lo tenía merecido por presuntuoso.

-Prefiero quedarme. Vuelve tú.- Contestó desanimado.

Fernando sabía cuándo había que retirarse. Asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó allí, solo. Y fue entonces cuando el mago rebobinó los últimos minutos. Y fue al evocar la voz de Ana solícita, rápida de reacciones, tomando el mando con autoridad y competencia, cuando volvió a experimentar otra erección. Esta vez fue tan repentina que tuvo que dejarse caer en un banquito tapizado de terciopelo que había junto a la pared. Respiró hondo y consiguió serenarse. Al cabo de un rato se preguntaba por qué demonios Ana era así, tan eficaz y solícita cuando los demás la requerían, y tan sumamente borde con él.

Dentro de la salita, Reme había recuperado el sentido pero estaba muy nerviosa. Casi histérica.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Es un dementor!

-¿Qué?

-¡Un dementor! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Son peligrosísimos!

-Reme, es mi primo José Ignacio.

-¡No puede ser! Sentí el frío…

-Un hechizo térmico focalizado.

-¡Pero… sentí que se me iba la alegría…!

-Eso fue sugestión.- dijo Amaia suavemente.- Anda, bebe.- Y le tendió una poción calmante. Reme bebió mirándolas con poca convicción.

-¿Dementor? ¿Qué es eso?- Murmuró Belén a las otras dos amigas. Ana se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea.

-Algo he leído. Es según tengo entendido...- Laura bebió agua-. Una criatura del norte... horrible. No tenéis idea... primero te absorbe tus buenos recuerdos y después... después, si la dejas, te puede llegar a sorber el alma.

Las dos brujas abrieron mucho los ojos. Para cualquiera que fuera mágico, el alma era algo muy, pero que muy preciado. Probablemente el mayor tesoro.

-No… no tenía ni idea de que podía existir semejante cosa… - Dijo Belén mientras Ana, algo repuesta de la impresión, entrecerraba los ojos. Apretó firmemente los labios y sin decir nada se fue directa hacia la puerta de la salita. Iba hecha una furia, dispuesta a llamar de todo al gilipollas de su primo. José Ignacio se había pasado. Se había pasado muchos pueblos. Abrió la puerta con energía y se topó con él de bruces, sentado frente a la puerta en un ridículo banquito de terciopelo rojo. Tenía la máscara en las manos y una expresión ridícula en el rostro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Soltó Ana antes de que él pudiera decir nada.- ¡Casi la matas de un infarto!

-Pero está bien ¿No?

-¡Podía no estarlo! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan insensato?

-Oye, oye, tranquila. Siento muchísimo lo que le ha pasado a Reme, pero de ahí a llamarme insensato...

-Esas criaturas, esas criaturas son...

-Son terroríficas.

-¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo has podido...?

-Ana, por favor, es una fiesta de Halloween y todos hemos estado haciendo crecer la bola para que fueran cosas que nos dieran miedo de verdad. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que habría alguien que hubiera experimentado lo que se siente ante un dementor? No podrían sobrevivir en nuestro país por el calor y en el extranjero los aíslan y controlan.

-¡Si solo te hubieras disfrazado...! – En ese momento, Ana experimentó un variado lote de sentimientos. Quería echarse a llorar, echarse en los brazos de su primo, echarle un buen rapapolvo y, probablemente, también echarle encima un buen embrujo en las orejas. El problema fue que la mezcla presentaba las dosis justas para convertirse en algo explosivo. El detonante lo puso él cuando replicó.

-¡El hechizo era parte de la caracterización! No tenía ni idea de que había imitado tan bien el efecto del frío.

-¡El señorito tenía que presumir de magia con el hechicito gélido, ese!

Hasta ese momento José Ignacio estaba medio aceptando el chorreo porque realmente sentía mucho haber provocado semejante sofocón en una bruja. Pero la frase que vino inmediatamente después, pronunciada con aquel retintín que se clavaba como banderillas negras...

-_¡Qué guapito y qué capaz que soy!_

Aquello fue un auténtico jarro de agua fría. Muy serio, le dedicó una mirada de galerna.

-_¡Miradme todos! ¡El brillante brujo José Ignacio Pizarro!_...- Insistió Ana.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Y sin quererlo empleó un tono más frío del que pretendía alcanzar- ¡Haz el favor de intentar ser sensata... – Y remachó.-... por una vez en tu vida!

-¿Sensata? ¿Me estás llamando insensata? ¡Yo no he venido vestida de dementor!- Replicó Ana muy indignada. José Ignacio no quería, pero volvió a hacerlo. Volvió a posar la vista ahí precisamente y el resultado fue aún más perturbador. Tanto, que tomó una salida poco airosa y le pegó un grito.

-¿Sabes que te digo, Ana? ¡Que estás como una regadera!

-¿Ahora me llamas loca? ¿Tu? ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que te vayas a la porra!

-Pedazo de histérica...- Murmuró el joven brujo entre dientes mientras ella desaparecía muy ofendida tras la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Todo bien? – Una voz suave y una mano segura que la tomaba por el brazo. Alfredo Camps, con la máscara de zombie colgando del brazo, le ofreció un brazo al que asirse y un puerto seguro en el que atracar en medio de aquel huracán.

Un minuto después, José Ignacio se marchaba también, aún mas enfadado. La explosión dialéctica, lejos de desinflarle como un globo cuando alguien afloja la boquilla, le hacía mantener el pabellón en alto. Cada vez mas en alto. Tuvo que encerrarse en un cubículo del baño de caballeros para solucionar aquel tema.

Rechazó la bandeja que el esqueleto hecho de mazapán le ofrecía sin mirar apenas su contenido que no era otro que ojos rellenos de gelatina, convencido de que si Ana le había puesto cachondo había sido porque le iba al pelo el disfraz de arpía.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Finales de noviembre de 1972**_

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Un libro de estilo.

-Creí que ya sabías escribir.

-Yo también lo creía.

-Debe ser deprimente para una periodista descubrir que no sabe escribir.

-Hay cosas peores.

-¿Cómo qué? – Y lanzó la pregunta esperando que contestara algo así como "tener un primo como tu" porque tras la noche de Halloween se había producido un notable cambio de actitud. Y eso, muy a su pesar, le inquietaba. Ana recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, depositó el libro abierto en su regazo y perdió la vista en un infinito imaginario.

-Como no tener qué comer. O estar muy enfermo.

-¡Qué dramática! – Exclamó, porque no sabía qué decir.

-Perdona. Estoy un poco afectada por un reportaje en la prensa muggle…

"_¿Perdona?" ¿Desde cuándo Ana le pedía a él disculpas?"_

Ana miró el reloj y suspiró. Puso un señalador en su libro y se levantó con parsimonia.

-Lamento tener que dejarte, pero he quedado.

Y con la boca abierta la vio marcharse con paso tranquilo, serena y hermosísima. Aquella fue la primera de las numerosas noches en las que José Ignacio soñó aquel sueño. Ana aparecía con el disfraz de arpía, excepción hecha de la careta. El la tomaba entre sus brazos, la besaba y, con la habilidad digna de un reputado seductor, bajaba la cremallera del vestido, esa que, presuponía, debía estar en el centro de la espalda. Después, con suavidad, lo deslizaba por sus hombros hacia abajo. En su sueño no había más prendas debajo, por lo que sus manos y sus labios podían pasar directamente a ocuparse de aquella parte de su anatomía femenina que se adivinaba tan ávida de sus atenciones. En su sueño, la hacía gemir de felicidad, un éxtasis tras otro. Cada vez que se despertaba, pensaba que aquella obsesión era verdaderamente digna de la maldición de un aquelarre completo de arpías.

(*) Guaxa: vampiro local


	58. Noches de Brujas Hall 3

**CAPÍTULO 58**

**NOCHES DE BRUJAS**

**EL MAGO DE PELO OSCURO Y GAFAS REDONDAS**

**(ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2010-3)**

_Con especial y adicional cláusula de descargo respecto a Terry Pratchett y los personajes de su Mundodisco._

_**Noche del 31 de octubre de 1994**_

-¡Estate quieto!

-Es que me tira un poco esto...

-Tú querías ir a un _Halloween_ con brujas de verdad ¿No? Pues eso tiene un precio.

-Ceci… ¿No te estás pasando un poco? No veo por qué tengo que llevar esta peluca.

-Ya te lo hemos explicado. Cada año eligen un lema…

-Pero me dijiste que tampoco es una cosa obligatoria ¡Caramba! ¡Me has tirado del pelo!

-Porque no te estás quieto. _Hmmmmphhh_

-¡Ay!

-Tienes el pelo muy corto. Cuesta fijar la peluca para que no se caiga.

-La verdad, no me importaría perderla.

-Oye Alberto, si vas a poner tanta pega entonces quizás sea mejor no ir…

-¡No he dicho eso! ¿Cuándo vas a terminar?

-Me falta un poco por el otro lado…

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Aaaayyyy!

-¡Ya está!

-¡Menos mal!

-Toma, un espejo.

-¡No será el espejo ese que habla, el impertinente!

-No hombre, es un espejo normal y corriente. Sin hechizar.

-¡Estoy ridículo!

-Igual que me sentía yo de bruja _Gótico – Paramilitar_.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡El sombrero, la capa y la túnica eran de verdad!

-¿Y la verruga? ¿Y el maquillaje blanco? ¿Y la barra de labios granate oscuro? ¿Y las uñas largas y retorcidas? Vale que las brujas tengamos un traje típico, si quieres llamarlo así, pero ir de bruja no está reñido con la elegancia y…

-¡Ya están aquí! ¡Mamáaaaaaa! ¡Voy a abrir!

Cecilia se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la calle seguido de las voces y los pasos apresurados de su hermana.

-¡Hala! Tú ya estás listo. Anda, ve al salón mientras me cambio yo.

Alberto salió del cuarto de Cecilia con los pantalones remangados (se había negado rotundamente a quitárselos) debajo de una túnica azul oscuro con estampados de planetas y estrellas, capa a juego, un gorro picudo azul sobre una peluca de pelo negro y revuelto bastante mas largo que el suyo, lentillas verdes y sus gafas de miope transfiguradas para que la montura, en lugar de cuadrada, resultara redonda.

-¡Ah! – Alberto se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Era el padre de Cecilia, que había aparecido de repente.

-Alberto, creo que estás muy… muy… _tradicional._

-Se supone que soy un mago…

-Uno muy popular en la literatura, si.

-Yo es que prefiero la ciencia ficción. Asimov, por ejemplo. La fantasía no me va nada, nada.

-¿No te va? ¿Y aún así sales con mi hija? Alberto, creo que tenemos que hablar. De hombre a hombre.

-Yo…

-Porque si resulta que, de pronto, te quieres convertir en un _trekkie_, no me molestará. Pero si lo que pasa es que vas y cambias a mi Ceci por una señorita en túnicas blancas con ensaimadas por peinado, entonces…- Y José Ignacio hizo un gesto con la mano que sin lugar a dudas significaba que hechizaría las orejas del chico.

-¡Yo no cambiaría a Cecilia por ninguna Princesa Leia! ¡Ni por nadie!

-Eso espero, chico, eso espero. Porque ya sabes…

-¡José Ignacio! No le hagas caso Alberto, está bromeando.- Intervino la madre de Cecilia mirando alternativamente a su marido con un gesto un tanto amedrentador y al novio de su hija con solidaridad.

-Oh, no. Claro que no bromeo Ana. Si aquí, el caballero vestido de mago de pelos revueltos y gafas redondas disgustara a mi Ceci…

-¿Qué pasa conmigo, papá? ¿Ahora soy de tu propiedad? -. La chica apareció ya caracterizada detrás de él. Llevaba una especie de corpiño negro ceñido, una falda larga de vuelo y su capa negra. Su pelo, de natural muy oscuro, ahora lucía de un blanco azulado muy brillante. Lo llevaba en un recogido bastante complicado y con un mechón completamente negro en el centro de la cabeza. Cecilia estaba rara, atractiva pero rara.

-Mis hijas siempre serán mis niñas. Así que, ya sabes, seguirás siendo mi Ceci cuando tengas cuarenta años y cuatro o cinco hijos. Y tu igual.- Remachó el padre mirando a su hija menor mientras Cecilia, con los ojos bastante abiertos, le devolvía la mirada. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo.

-Venga, José Ignacio, déjate de hacer de padre híper protector y celosón que nos tenemos que ir.- Cortó la tía de Cecilia con una sonrisa. Era la mujer más risueña que Alberto conocía. Habían quedado en que ella acompañaría a los cinco hasta el casino mágico mientras que los padres de Cecilia los recogerían cuando terminara la fiesta, a la una y media.

-En caso de accidente mágico, vuestra tía está de servicio…- Comentó el mago como si nada.

-¡Hombre, José Ignacio! Espero que no tengan que avisarme.- Exclamó la tía Amaia sonriendo otra vez.

-Y yo lo que espero es no tener un accidente.- Murmuró Alberto al oído de Cecilia mientras ella se ponía un anorak sobre la capa. Por cierto ¿De qué vas, exactamente?

-De Susan Sto Helitt.

-¿Quién?

-Susan Muerte.- Dijo Almudena rápidamente.- La nieta de Muerte.

-¿Muerte tiene una nieta?

-En el _Mundodisco_, si.

-Ya,,, -. Alberto no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que optó por desviar la atención a los niños. Los tres llevaban mallas espesas de color marrón y suéteres igualmente marrones, zapatos de cordones y las caras pintadas con rayas marrones simulando un veteado. – Y vosotros ¿De qué vais?

-Del Equipaje.

-¿Qué?

-Alberto, todo esto habría sido más fácil si hubieras leído algún libro de Terry Pratchett.- Sentenció Almudena.- Sabrías lo que es el Mundodisco, que es plano y está sobre cuatro elefantes que a su vez se sostienen sobre el caparazón de una tortuga gigante llamada Gran A'tuin que va nadando nadando por el universo…

-Vale, vale… el mundo es plano y reposa sobre una tortuga que…

-Cuatro elefantes, y éstos sobre Gran A'Tuin…

-Y en todo eso, ¿Dónde encaja el mago de pelo negro revuelto?

-El _mundodisco_ está lleno de magos y brujas. La magia es distinta en un caso que en otro. Y tiene color. La luz blanca del _mundodisco_ se divide en ocho colores en lugar de los siete del arco iris. El _octarino_ es el color de la magia. - Soltó Almudena de carrerilla y se quedó mirándolo muy satisfecha, como si ya estuviera todo clarísimo.

-Mirad, ¿sabéis qué os digo? Que lo dejéis. Haré el ridículo por una noche y ya está. Pero sigo sin saber qué es el equipaje.

-El Equipaje es un baúl hecho de peral mágico, con muchas patitas. – Aclaró Lucía.

-Y con su propia personalidad.- Añadió Fer mientras alzaba una enorme bolsa de plástico por la que asomaba lo que parecía ser un cofre hecho de cartón.

El _3M_ iba repleto de chicos y chicas disfrazados y unos cuantos adultos acompañantes. Aun así, se estiró, seguramente por arte de magia, para que cupieran dentro los seis. Alberto hubiera querido echar un ojo a los disfraces, pero en realidad, debajo de los abrigos, solo se podían aventurar hipótesis. La fiesta de disfraces de _Halloween,_ tradicionalmente, tenía un lema, un tema que debía servir de inspiración para la mayoría de los disfraces. En esta ocasión, habían elegido un escritor _muggle_ de fantasía llamado Terry Pratchett. Pero Alberto prefería la ciencia ficción y por tanto era mucho más aficionado a Isaac Asimov que al tal Pratchett, así que no sabía de mundos planos por cuyos bordes cae una gran catarata hacia el abismo estelar, ni tortugas siderales ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Tiene algún significado mágico _Halloween_? –Preguntó de pronto a la tía Amaia, intentando de alguna manera encontrar asideros reales dentro de un universo que hasta que no se hizo novio de Cecilia nunca pensó que existiría.

-Solamente lúdico-festivo. Las brujas de la generación de mi hermana Ana decidieron que importar la costumbre era una buena excusa para montar una fiesta de disfraces.

-Eran todas muy psicodélicas.- Aclaró Cecilia.

-Vaya. Pues pensaba que igual algo tenía que ver. Como lo llaman la noche de las brujas…

-Bueno. Yo no descartaría que todas ellas hicieran algún tipo de conjuro colectivo en su momento. Hay quién dice que en la fiesta del casino la magia femenina está, de alguna manera, potenciada. Yo personalmente no me he notado nunca especial.- Continuó explicando la tía de Cecilia.

-¡Qué chasco! Entonces todo eso que dicen de los espíritus…

-Eso es otra cosa. Eso es _Samaín_. Los magos de Tradición Celta lo celebran justo a mitad entre el último equinoccio y el solsticio de invierno. Mi padre, por ejemplo, coloca un caldero en el centro de la mesa de la cocina y fabrica una queimada especial. Hace arder la capa superior de alcohol mientras recita un conjuro en gallego, algo así como…

"_Chega o outono e con él as castañas, as caveiras de melón, os calacús, as abóboras; chegan as augas e os tempos escuros, remata o verán e encétase o inverno, vaise a calor e vén o frío: acaban as romarías ao sol e inícianse os fiadeiros a carón do lume: son os tempos de Samaín_. _Nos despedos do verán e damos a benvida ao outono e ábrase a porta entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos._"

-¿De verdad se abre una puerta entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos? – Preguntó Alberto con un escalofrío.

-Los magos de la Tradición Celta así lo creen. Al parecer, cuando están muy versados en su magia, son capaces de ver y hablar con sus difuntos. Pero en realidad sirve para conjurar el miedo.

-¿El miedo?

-Se tiene miedo a lo desconocido, y la muerte lo es. Pero tampoco debemos olvidar algo que nos decían nuestros mayores, y es que hay que tenerle más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos, y también hay que recordar que ellos están allí, arriba, para ayudarnos y no para hacernos mal.

-Entonces no es una fiesta de muerte, sino de vida.

-Eso es. ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegamos!

Se apearon del tren mágico entre la marea de gente que acudía ilusionada a la fiesta del Casino. Una vez dentro, la ausencia de ropa de abrigo reveló que el disfraz que mas abundaba era el de Muerte. Un traje negro con un esqueleto pintado, una careta de calavera con un par de luces azules en el centro de las cuencas, capa y una guadaña enorme de plástico. Aunque había algunos que además llevaban un esqueleto de rata vestido y equipado a juego sobre el hombro. Y uno se había traído un caballo blanco que no dejaron bajo ningún concepto que metiera en el Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones. Había igualmente magos con túnicas llenas de estrellas y lunas y gorros puntiagudos y brujas vestidas de negro, con sombreros retorcidos y escobas con manillar de bicicleta.

Los chicos y chicas se saludaban entusiasmados, se reconocían con gritos emocionados y se divertían con entusiasmo. Había música en la pista central animada por una gran calabaza que iba y venía entre los asistentes sacándoles monedas de chocolate de las orejas, mocos de gelatina de las narices y hasta ojos de caramelo blando.

Pero sin duda, los que mejor lo estaban pasando eran Almudena y los primos de Ceci, correteando de un lado para otro metidos dentro del baúl, chocando entre carcajadas con el resto de los asistentes y abriendo la tapa de repente diciendo _UHHHH_.

María y Amparo, las primas de Cecilia por parte de la otra hermana de su madre se acercaron sonrientes. María llevaba una falda larga con estampado de _patchwork_, una blusa floreada y un sombrero picudo con tela de florecitas mientras su hermana vestía una túnica similar a la de Alberto.

-¿De qué vas vestida? – Preguntó el chico a María.

-De Magrit Ajostiernos.

-¡Ah!

-Alberto no ha leído nunca nada de Pratchett.- Aclaró Cecilia por enésima vez.

-Bien, es una bruja de Lancre, que acaba casándose con el rey.

-¿Cómo la de Blancanieves?

-No, que va. Son un matrimonio feliz que tiene una hija y…

-Y el rey antes era bufón.- Remató Amparo con una carcajada.

-Me parece que me supera este señor… ¿Tu de qué vas?

-Yo voy de Eskarina Smith. La octava hija de un octavo hijo. Se supone que, de haber sido chico, habría sido mago. Pero como es chica pues, bueno, es una cosa extraña. Posee la magia de un mago pero es chica.

-¿Por eso llevas túnica como yo?

-Eso es. Parece que lo vas pillando.

Entre el gentío vieron pasar a Javier, el primo por parte de padre de Cecilia. Llevaba un traje negro, con capa y capucha, y un cinturón con muchas cosas punzantes e inquietantes.

- Javier va de Jonathan Teatime…- Dijo María con mucha autoridad.

-¿Y ese es…?

-Un reputado miembro del Gremio de los Asesinos de Ank Morphok, un sitio donde se sindican hasta las pulgas.

-¿Por qué hay un disfraz de mono? – Preguntó Alberto al verlo pasar junto al esqueleto de mazapán que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas.

-Orangután. Ese es el Bibliotecario de la Universidad Invisible, donde estudian magia los magos. Era un mago que se transfiguró en orangután, y por lo que sea se encuentra más cómodo con su nueva apariencia.

-¡Ah!

Había, además, un par de Susan Muertes adicionales, pero ninguna era tan interesante, misteriosa y hermosa como Cecilia, pensó Alberto mientras comía dedos de frutas y bebía un líquido rojo sangre que en realidad sabía a frambuesa. Y siguió pensándolo mientas bailaba con ella al son de la música que interpretaba la orquesta de esqueletos de mazapán, todos de tamaño natural. Cecilia le susurró al oído, en un momento dado, que al finalizar el baile la gente terminaba comiéndoselos. Y la sola idea de un sujeto zampándose un fémur de tamaño natural, aunque fuera de mazapán, le hizo poner cara de horror.

Se aproximaba la media noche, la hora de las brujas, de manera inexorable. Cuando la música se detuvo de repente y las luces quedaron en penumbra todos los chicos, incluidos los del baúl, guardaron silencio. Y como si fueran las campanadas de fin de año corearon los tañidos de algo que parecía un reloj espectral para estallar en vítores al son de la duodécima. Las luces volvieron a encenderse, los esqueletos retomaron sus instrumentos y la fiesta prosiguió…

… pero a Alberto le pareció que estaban solos en la pista, que el resto de los asistentes había desaparecido dejándolos en el centro de un foco de luz de un blanco resplandeciente como no podía recordar. Separó ligeramente a Cecilia para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella le sonrió. Y por un momento supo que era cierto. Que había algo que trascendía el espacio y el tiempo. Que su alma amaba a la de Cecilia y que ese sentimiento suponía una magia poderosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Demasiados sesos rellenos de licor sanguino?

-No, no… pensaba…

-¿Qué es lo que pensabas?

-Pensaba… pensaba que te quiero.

Cecilia sonrió dulcemente y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Alberto, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo. Y El cerró los ojos meciéndola al son de la música sintiendo cómo si una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorriera entero. No lo sabía, pero eso era la magia.

Una hora después Mamen, la hermana de Javier, se acercó hasta Alberto sonriendo. Iba acompañada de un chico de pelo castaño repeinado con una túnica llena de símbolos matemáticos. Tras las grandes dosis de _mundodisco_, Alberto tuvo una intuición.

-Tu debes ser el catedrático de Runas Modernas.

-Eso es. Eres el primero que acierta. Y tu eres… a ver… ya se. ¡Ponder Stibbons!

-Efectivamente.

- Un mago joven e innovador que ha creado un ordenador

-Llamado Hex. O Maleficio. Si.

-Un mago informático.

Alberto se rió. No sabía cuánta razón tenía aquel chico, aunque jamás en su vida fuera a agitar una varita con resultados.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Bueno, pues parece que finalmente habrá cuatro en lugar de tres, pero no será mañana porque estaré de viaje._

_En realidad, no recuerdo cómo se describe a Ponder Stibbons, pero en una página dedicada a Mundodisco lo habían pintado con pelo negro y gafas redondas, así que no he podido resistir jugar un poquito con el equívoco ;)_

_Reitero la invitación para que os paséis por Un Mundo Nuevo, de Cris Snape (y dejéis reviews). Por cierto, espero que Cecilia nos conteste a sus preguntas pronto._

_Aquí tampoco dan calambre los reviews y además suelo contestarlos todos ;)_

_Sorg_


	59. Noches de Brujas Hall 4

**CAPÍTULO 59**

**NOCHES DE BRUJAS**

**BRUJAS JÓVENES**

**(ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2010-4)**

_**Octubre de 2010**_

-Oye, que no soy tonta. Que estás venga a hacer uso de la oreja expansiva esa que te regaló Renata.- Isabel miraba a su hermana con una expresión muy seria y un punto enfadada.

-_Extendable_. – Dijo Mencía poniendo un exagerado acento pseudo- inglés.

-Extensible, expansionable o alargadora, me da igual. El caso es que me has estado espiando.

-No te he estado espiando.- Mintió la aludida. - Solo... bueno, me enteré. Por casualidad.

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo te enteraste, exactamente? ¡Era una conversación privada!

-Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador, así que no insistas. Mis labios están sellados.

-Ya... y yo voy y me lo trago.

-Allá tu.

-¿Tu te crees que yo soy tonta?

-Tonta no. Un poco roma a veces. Debe ser cosa hormonal.

-¡Roma!

-Tu me dirás. Porque el pobre, según tengo entendido, mendigaba que quería ir. ¿O eso lo vas a negar?

Isabel alzó las cejas descolocada. Aquí, la descarada de su hermana, le hacía una maniobra envolvente que pretendía cambiar los papeles, pasándola de interrogadora a interrogada. El problema era que estaba segura de que Pablo y ella comenzaron su charla lejos de oídos indiscretos, al menos en lo que se refería a oídos humanos normales y corrientes, pero no podía afirmar lo mismo con esa rotundidad respecto a cómo la terminaron. Simple y llanamente porque, invadida por su particular ataque de melancolía, no había prestado atención.

-¿Ves como no puedes negarlo? – Mencía la sacó de sus cavilaciones aprovechando el momento de silencio.

-Yo...

-Pobrecillo, una cosa tan sencilla...

-La verdad es que en ese momento no caí.- Confesó la mayor con total sinceridad. De repente, se había sentido abochornada.

-No, ya se ve. ¿Ves cómo estás un poco torpe de entendederas?

-¡Deja de insultarme!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Cecilia apareció en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de las dos mayores con los brazos en jarras y una expresión tan seria como la de Isabel un rato antes.

-Nada.- Negó la mayor retirando la vista de su madre y posándola en una inexistente mancha en el tablero de su mesa de estudio.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Si os he oído gritar!

-No estábamos gritando.- Negó ahora la segunda.

-Ah ¿No? ¿Y entonces, eso de "_deja de insultarme_" qué era? ¿Un loro que se ha comprado el vecino?

Isabel se concentró aún mas en el tablero de la mesa mientras Mencía medio contenía una sonrisa.

-Sea lo que sea lo que os traigáis entre manos, no quiero peleas entre hermanas. ¿Estamos?

Mencía asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de la mayor, Cecilia se enfadó un poco.

-¡Isabel! ¿Me has escuchado?

-Siiiii, mamáaaaaa.- Contestó la aludida con desgana.- Que no nos peleemos.

-Eso espero.

Cecilia se marchó con el ceño un poco fruncido. Isabel y Mencía no solían discutir entre ellas, mas bien aunaban esfuerzos contra Alberto. Pero como el niño había salido con su padre, Isabel era una adolescente y Mencía seguía bajo los efectos de una poción que podía producir malhumor, no las tenía todas consigo. No se marchó tranquila pero por otra parte ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No iba a estar de guardia todo el tiempo en la puerta de la habitación. Mientras, Mencía miró a su hermana expectante. Pero como Isabel no se decidía a decir nada tomó ella la palabra.

-Bueno, el caso es que ya está resuelto el tema.

-¿Resuelto?

-Claro. Pablo quería una invitación y ya la tiene. Todo resuelto.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque he quedado como una grosera.

Mencía abrió la boca para decir "eso es tu problema", pero por uno de esos insondables misterios de la vida pudo contenerse a tiempo y no solo eso, incluso fue capaz de cambiar completamente el discurso.

-Pues llámalo y se lo explicas.

-Entonces quedaría, además de cómo una grosera, como imbécil.

-No veo por qué.

-Pues porque una cosa es ser grosera a posta y otra no pretenderlo y que te salga y además estupendamente.

-Pues no se... si tu lo dices...

-Déjalo.- Isabel negó con la cabeza.- ¿De qué vais a ir? – Preguntó con desgana, mas que por interés por intentar quitarse de la cabeza el chasco.

-De demoñejos del agua.- Contestó Mencía muy contenta de abandonar disquisiciones que se le antojaban peliagudas.

-¿Demoñejos del agua? ¿Cómo vais a hacerlo? Tienen unas caras muy particulares.

-Habíamos pensado en hacernos unas máscaras. Excepto para las orejas, que las vamos a transfigurar.

Isabel alzó las cejas sorprendida. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que los demoñejos del agua tenían las orejas picudas y flexibles. Por otra, que transfigurar una parte del cuerpo era harto difícil. Pero Mencía se había animado y ya estaba cogiendo su varita y murmurando algo.

-¡Ay! ¡Aaaaaayyyyy!

-¡Qué...!

-¡QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ! – Cecilia irrumpió como una exhalación en la habitación para encontrarse, como se temía, con un desaguisado. Mencía estaba de rodillas en el suelo, una mano en cada oído mientras su hermana la agarraba por los hombros. No se le escapó que sobre la alfombra, junto a Mencía, había una varita.

-¡AY!

La niña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no paraba de quejarse. Cuando su madre, tras varios intentos, consiguió retirar sus manos de la cabeza quedó a la vista que también tenía unas orejas membranosas rematadas en punta.

-¡ISABEL! –Bramó Cecilia indignada.

-¡Se lo ha hecho sola! – Se defendió la mayor.

-¿Cómo que se lo ha hecho sola? ¡La gente no se hechiza las orejas! – Exclamó Cecilia muy enfadada.

-¡Pues lo ha hecho!- Insistió Isabel. Mientras, Mencía no dejaba de llorar arrodillada en la alfombra como un siervo medieval que pidiera clemencia a su señor.

-Es culpa mía...- Consiguió balbucear Mencía entre gestos de dolor mientras su madre la levantaba con trabajo y la sentaba sobre la cama.

-¡Pero...! ¿Qué has hecho? – Cecilia consiguió controlar parte de su enfado, ese que un momento antes iba a descargar contra la mayor.

-Estaba practicando para el disfraz de Halloween... ¡Ay!

-Ven conmigo.- Cecilia negó con la cabeza mientras la hacía levantarse de la cama. A continuación la llevó asida por los hombros hacia su propio dormitorio donde guardaba su varita. La tomó del cajón de la mesilla y apuntó a la cabeza de la niña bajo la atenta mirada de su hija mayor, que había marchado detrás de ellas.

-Te va a doler otra vez pero créeme, va a ser un alivio. ¡_Finite transfiguratio_!

-¡AHHHH!

-Te dije que te dolería.

Ahora Mencía tenía sus orejas de vuelta a su aspecto habitual, aunque muy coloradas.

-¡Me escuecen!

-Y así estarán un buen rato. ¿Tu qué te creías? ¿Qué la amenaza de hechizarle las orejas a alguien es una tontería sin fundamento?

Mencía miró a su madre con expresión apesadumbrada. Lo cierto era que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que realmente estaba haciendo algo con lo que solía amenazarse a los niños mágicos cuando no se estaban portando bien. Pablo tampoco había caído en la cuenta, puesto que él había sido el que había diseñado el encantamiento, pero tenía la excusa de ser hijo de _muggles_.

-Me retracto de parte de lo dicho.- Dijo Mencía después, en un aparte, a su hermana mayor.

-Supongo que será de lo de llamarme _roma_.

-No, de eso no.

-¡Ah! ¿No?

-No. De lo de achacarlo a las hormonas. Debe ser algo que anda en el ambiente. Algún ser mágico casi microscópico. Si no, no se explica que yo también ande floja de reflejos mentales.

-¿Sabes qué te digo?

-¿Qué?

-Que, de momento, te vayas a la porra. Y que sepas que cuando te llegue el turno, que te llegará, ya me reiré yo.

Mencía se encogió de hombros y no replicó. Ya bastante tenía con el dolor de orejas.

**xXxXxXx**

-Mencía ¿No te puedes recoger esos pelos? ¡Estoy todo el rato quitándomelos de encima! – Ana estaba bastante harta de retirar parte de la cabellera de la segunda de sus nietas de su nariz. Comer así era imposible. Y poco higiénico. Y además, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La niña hizo un gesto como de retirarse un poco el pelo sin retirarlo en absoluto.

-¡Mencía! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que te hagas una coleta antes de que me coma alguno de tus pelos! – Exclamó Ana muy seria.

-Es que entonces se me ven las orejas.- Confesó la niña.

-¿Qué les pasa a tus orejas? – Ana retiró un mechón mientras hablaba.- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si parece un tomate!

-Se las ha transfigurado. Ella solita.- Intervino Cecilia. Todo este asunto de la fiesta empezaba a hartarla. Halloween nunca había sido santo de su devoción, valga la alusión. Y si encima empezaba a accidentársele la prole, entonces para qué contar. Para colmo su mudanza, esa que había previsto para finales de septiembre, como mucho principios de octubre, se demoraba _sine die_. Se aproximaban peligrosamente a noviembre y Almudena, que vendría con su diminuta descendencia para pasar su onomástica, tendría que instalarse en casa de sus padres porque su piso de plaza de Oriente ya había sido alquilado a un joven diplomático italiano destinado en Madrid. De repente, Cecilia deseó con todas sus ganas que pasara el puñetero día con su puñetera fiesta.

-¿Por qué una transfiguración? – Preguntó de repente su padre sacándola de sus divagaciones.- Es mucho mas fácil incorporarlas a una careta.

-¡Porque quedaban mas chulas! – Exclamó la niña un poco chafada.- En careta es muy cutre. Es como ir de fantasma con una sábana.

José Ignacio sonrió divertido con el comentario de su nieta. Efectivamente, un disfraz de fantasma de sábana era muy cutre para quienes ven a los fantasmas de verdad, pero una careta no era tan mala opción.

-No tienen por qué quedar mal, si las haces bien.

-¡Qué va, abuelo! Las de careta no tienen la misma viscosidad.

-¿Viscosidad? ¿Quieres _viscosidad_?

-Si, abuelo. Ya sabes. Que se muevan las puntas al caminar, así como.. como...

-Como con _viscosidad_.

-¡Eso es!

-Se puede dar viscosidad, como tu dices, con un ungüento que yo me sé.

-¿De veras? – La cara de Mencía pasó de expresar pesadumbre a mostrar una gran ilusión.-¿Me lo harás?

-Claro.

-¡Guay!

-¿Se le puede poner eso a mi capa de Batman? – Intervino Alberto interesado.

-¡Por favor! ¡A ver si no exageramos! ¡Es solo una fiesta de disfraces!

-Tranquila, Cecilia. La viscosidad está bajo control.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Solo faltaba que te pongan a trabajar!

-No me ponen a trabajar. De hecho, ya está listo el ungüento. Lo voy a usar yo.

-¿De qué vas a ir, abuelo? – Preguntó Isabel curiosa mientras Cecilia miraba a su padre con una expresión desesperada.

-De guaxo. Con colmillos. Para morder en el cuello a tu abuelaaaaa.- Y con aquellas hizo el gesto de torcer el cuello y dar una dentellada en el cuello de Ana.

-¡José Ignacio! – Se quejó ella con poca convicción.

-¡Eres como ellos! – Exclamó Cecilia desolada señalando con la mano hacia sus hijos.

-No hija.- Intervino Ana.- Tu padre puede llegar a ser _peor _que ellos.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Tu.

-Pues no se por qué lo dices.

-¿Qué no sabes por qué lo digo? ¡José Ignacio, por favor! Tengo muchos años de experiencia de tus Halloweens a mis espaldas. De hecho, tengo mucha experiencia de tu proceder en general. Desde el día en que nací, para ser exactos.

-De ese día no te acuerdas.

-No. Pero te aseguro que ya estás en mis primeros recuerdos quitándome mi chupete.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Tenías tres años! Edad mas que suficiente para dejarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, no te cuento lo más que suficiente que eran los cinco que tu tenías.

Mencía e Isabel se echaron a reír mientras Cristina enganchaba el que colgaba de su cadenita y se lo enchufaba en la boca. Eso de hablar de quitar "petes" no tenía ni pizca de gracia. Mejor depositarlo en la boca, debió pensar la niña, no fuera a ser que a su abuelo le diera la vena nostálgica e intentara quedarse con el suyo.

-¿Usaste chupete hasta los cinco? – Preguntó Isabel divertida cuando se le pasó un poco la risa.

-Bueno. Tu hermano Alberto se metió el dedo pulgar hasta esa edad. Y ese no se lo podían quitar.

-¡José Ignacio!

-¡Papá!

-¿Ves, Cecilia, como tu padre puede ser peor que un crío?

-Lo veo, lo veo. ¡Yo ya no se qué voy a hacer!

-Haz como yo, hija. Tómatelo con filosofía.- Contestó Ana solidaria.

-Por cierto...- Intervino de nuevo José Ignacio. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con aprensión mientras los nietos lo hacían expectantes.

-Miedo me das, José Ignacio ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Se aventuró a preguntar Ana.

-Que Mencía debería avisar a Pablo de los efectos secundarios del hechizo.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó la aludida con la boca muy abierta y expresión de horror.

-¡Corre al teléfono! – Isabel la acicateó saboreando una extraña e inexplicable sensación de satisfacción por ese azar misterioso que acababa de poner en situación de agobio a su planificadora hermana.

_**31 de octubre de 2010, por la tarde**_

-Mas que un demoñejo de las aguas, creo que vas a parecer una elfina de Tolkien.

-Pues tu otra.

-Ya lo se.

-Bueno ¿no eran los mas bellos, sabios, valientes y poderosos?

-Quieres decir, unas gentes delgaduchas y alargadas, con pelos largos y orejas picudas.

-Bueno, a lo mejor Pablo parece Orlando Bloom.

-Pssss. A mi no me gusta Orlando Bloom. Lo encuentro, no se, blandito.

-¡Pues a mi me encanta!

-Mencía, tu tienes gustos raros para los chicos.

-La que los tiene raros eres tu.

-Déjate de historias. A mi no me gustan los Jonas.

-A mi tampoco.

-Ya... ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde hace media hora?

-¡Qué dices!

-Venga, que tienes unas fotos recortadas en el cajón.

-¡Me has espiado!

-¡Te lo dejas abierto cada poco!

-¡Babe! ¡Yo...!

-¡Mira mi _disfaz_ de _butita chocha_!

-Pareces una flor.

¡No! ¡_For_ no! ¡_Choy_ una _butita_!

-No le hagas caso Cristina. Estás muy propia. A ver ¿Dónde está tu varita?

-¡Aquí!

-¡Dios!

-Ehhhh ¿De dónde has sacado esa varita?

-_Vene_ con el _disfaz_.

-¡Ah!

-¡Qué espanto! ¡Si es rosa!

-A juego con el traje. Y tiene una estrella gorda en la punta. Definitivamente, degenera la imagen de la bruja en el siglo XXI.

-Y que lo digas. Ahora habrá que dejar aparcadas las túnicas y disfrazarse de hada de Disney.

-Es una _Brujiflor. _

-¡No! No _choy _una _bubifor_! ¡_Choy_ una _butita chocha_!

Afortunadamente, Cecilia apareció buscando a su benjamina con Alberto detrás ondeando su capa de Batman antes de que Cristina se enfadara de verdad. Era una niña tranquila, ciertamente, pero su instinto de supervivencia le había hecho desarrollar cierto genio, necesario con otros tres hermanos por delante.

-¡Ven aquí a ponerte el abrigo, Cristina! Y vosotras dos, portaos bien. Estaré de vuelta antes de que os marchéis.

-No te preocupes.

-Nada de intentar mejorar los disfraces con magia. Están como están y así los vais a llevar. ¿Estamos?

-Vaaaaleeeee.

-Nada de peleas.

-¿Por quién nos tomas?

-Por una adolescente y una pre puber.

-¡Qué mal concepto! Y se dice nuestra madre.

-Ya ves cómo cambian las cosas. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una pre puber?

-¿Y qué tengo yo de malo?

-¡Basta! ¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz! Os quedáis con papá, así que no le deis disgustos.

Mencía e Isabel se miraron. Su madre andaba tan estresada en los últimos tiempos que no se había molestado en disimular que no le gustaban nada, nada, las fiestas de Halloween, algo que debía haber venido haciendo para no quitarles la ilusión a ellas.

_**31 de octubre de 2010, por la noche.**_

-¡Un Gulliver! –Exclamaron las niñas con deleite mientras Pablo miraba al gigante de cartón piedra con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era una figura que representaba al personaje tumbado y maniatado, con un montón de pistas por los pliegues de la ropa por los que deslizarse, como si fueran súper toboganes, para lo cual había unas alfombras súper deslizantes sobre las que los niños se montaban.

Gritos, algarabía, carreras. Al fin y al cabo, seguían teniendo una buena porción de críos. No hicieron caso de los esqueletos de mazapán que repartían huesos de santo y otros dulces, ni de la calabaza animadora que iba de un lado para otro golpeando a los chicos y chicas con un bastón verde que hacía salir chispitas. Ni siquiera les interesaron las parejitas de niños algo mas mayorcitos que se escondían en la penumbra en sus primeros balbuceos amorosos. No importó que se cayeran trozos de máscaras, que se rasgaran bajos de disfraces o que se enredaran melenas. Todos ellos, los niños entre 11 y 14, se lo pasaron aquella noche como enanos con el Gulliver. Y cuando Cecilia recogió a sus hijas, las dos despeinadas y sudorosas, con los rostros enrojecidos y las voces roncas de tanto gritar, ambas manifestaron que había sido la mejor fiesta de Halloween de su vida.

_**Muchos años atrás, en una feria mágica...**_

-No puedes ir al Gulliver, José Ignacio.- Este es a partir de trece años y tu tienes once.

-¡Jooooo!

-Pero puedes ir con tu prima a las Habichuelas.

-¡No quiero ir a las Habichuelas! ¡Es un maldito rollo!

-¡No hables mal! Si no quieres ir a las Habichuelas, entonces no vas a ningún sitio.

El niño se enfurruñó pero acabó transigiendo. Mejor una atracción de feria mágica que ninguna. La llevaba de la mano, agarrándola fuerte con la excusa de que era para que no se perdiera entre la multitud, aunque en realidad lo hacía por rabia. Las habichuelas... ¡maldita niña! ¡Siempre pegada a él como un chicle a la suela del zapato!

Ella no se quejó porque en el fondo prefería ir con su primo José Ignacio que montarse en las atracciones sola. También le hubiera gustado el Gulliver, donde sus hermanas, de catorce y quince años, y su primo Javier, de trece, se lo estaban pasando estupendamente. Pero las Habichuelas tampoco estaban tan mal.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? – Dijo él de pronto con los ojos entrecerrados y tanta rabia encima que casi le hacía brotar lágrimas.- ¡Que es por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho yo? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¡Por haber nacido! ¡Si no hubieras nacido, yo no tendría ahora que cargar con una prima pequeña!

Ana se detuvo en seco mientras le venía una oleada incontenible de lágrimas. Era la cosa mas fea y desagradable que le habían dicho en su vida. ¡Y ella que creía que a José Ignacio le gustaba jugar con ella en las Siete Leguas, o en las Habichuelas! Ella también quería subir al Gulliver, pero daba igual. No tenían la edad. Si José Ignacio hubiera venido con su hermano, su tía tampoco habría transigido. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? Ana razonaba todo aquello porque era una niña madura para sus nueve años, pero también era demasiado pequeña para encontrar las palabras justas para expresarlo a un interlocutor invadido por la frustración. Por eso, su única reacción fue afanarse en soltarse de la mano férrea de su primo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte! ¡Solo me faltaba que te perdieras y me echaran la culpa!

Pero Ana era hábil y fuerte y lo consiguió. Se soltó de su primo y lo miró fijamente un momento.

-¡Vete a la mierda, José Ignacio!.- Le dijo con rabia antes de girarse y salir corriendo.

-¡Idiota! – Gritó él. Y salió corriendo detrás. Tendría que esforzarse para alcanzarla antes de que llegara hasta sus padres y la muy tonta se chivara.

_**1 de noviembre de 2010, **__**bien entrada la madrugada... de regreso en el domicilio particular de los Sres. Pizarro Vilamaior...**_

-Creo que se lo han pasado pipa. Este año han montado atracciones y no se han apeado de ellas. Todas las cuitas de Cecilia, y al final nada de nada.

-Siguen siendo muy críos y se han comportado como tales.

-Exactamente. Mencía estaba ronca de gritar. E Isabel tenía coloretes. ¿Sabes dónde han estado subidos casi todo el tiempo?

-Déjame que lo adivine. En el Gulliver.

-¡Bingo!

-Esa es una atracción muy divertida.

-Mi favorita de niño.

-Ya lo se.

-¿Te acuerdas de...?

-No. Lo he olvidado.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no. Pero cancelé antecedentes desagradables hace mucho tiempo.

-Hmmmm

-¿_Hmmmm_? ¿Te parece que hice mal?

-Si. No deberías.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahora no puedo decir que voy a desagraviarte un poco. Así que tendré que conformarme con un ataque vampírico sin mas ni mas. ¡Ahhhhhaaaaammm!

-¡Me haces cosquillas con esos colmillos de goma!

-¿Resultan viscosos... _hmmmm_...?

-Resultan... cosquillosos. ¡Ah!

-Me gusta tu cuello. _Hmmmm_. Y todo el resto.

-¿A estas alturas? ¡Ya no soy una jovencita!

-_Hmmm_ eres una abuela de buen ver. De muy buen ver... ¡aaaahhhhaaaaaam1

-Ah, José Ignacio, que me entra la risa. ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas!

-No. ¡También eres una joven abuela de buen morder!

-¡Quita!

-¡No!

El tiempo puede poner patas arriba lo que a priori parecen postulados inmutables, pensó Ana mientras sufría mordisco cosquilloso tras mordisco cosquilloso. José Ignacio, un día, maduró. Aunque ciertamente del todo, del todo, no lo hizo. Le quedaba un poso infantil y un brillo en los ojos de niño travieso. Ella soltó una carcajada al roce de aquellos colmillos de goma en su garganta y decidió ser también un poquito traviesa. Le hizo cosquillas en los costados con los dedos mientras él intentaba morder mas hacia el sur. Su último pensamiento lúcido aquella madrugada fue que era una mujer afortunada. Muy afortunada. Se sintió una bruja joven de espíritu y se abandonó a jugar con el niño terrible que ya no decía cosas feas y que daba mordiscos cosquillosos.

**The End**

_Hasta aquí, la pequeña historia de halloween. El Gulliver es real y está en un parque de Valencia, en el antiguo cauce del Turia._

_Hasta pronto._


	60. Especial 1970

**CAPÍTULO 60**

**EL MAGO****, LA CAZAMAGOS Y LA PERIODISTA**

**Un especial dedicado a los padres de Cecilia…**

_**Provincia de Cáceres, principios de verano de 1970**_

-¿Periodismo? ¡Me parece una pérdida de tiempo! – Exclamó José Ignacio.- Si fuera que los hechizos le salieran por el mango de la varita... pero tengo que reconocer, muy a mi pesar, que no es del todo mala para la magia.

-¡No seas así! Tu prima es realmente buena, sobre todo para transfigurar.

-Me das la razón, mamá. ¿Qué hace entonces dedicándose al periodismo? Es despilfarrar talentos mágicos.

-A veces precisamente lo que se necesita son buenos periodistas. Ibn Abdul, el famoso mago y poeta sufita de Al Andalus decía que las palabras encierran encantamientos...- Dijo Carlos, su padre.

-... y los encantamientos se encierran en palabras. Ya lo se. Pero eso no va a cambiar mi opinión de que hace el tonto.

-De todas formas, ¿Qué más te da a ti? – Intervino Javier, el mayor de los hermanos.- Total no la tragas…

-No me gustan esos comentarios.- Cortó Catalina, la madre de ambos.- José Ignacio no es que no trague a Ana.

-No, ni nada. Si te parece mejor, déjalo en que no sintonizan.

-Creo que todo esto son una colección de comportamientos inmaduros que tu hermano debería superar de una vez y que tu no deberías alentar.

-Vale, mamá. Nachete, eres un inmaduro, que lo sepas.

-Yo no soy ningún inmaduro, Javi. Quizás la que tiene que madurar es ella. Al fin y al cabo tiene un carácter bastante terco. ¡Como una mula!

-Ana es mucho como su madre.

-¡Qué dices, papá! Tía Sara es cariñosa y tiene una conversación la mar de interesante. Por no decir que además es una hechicera de reconocido prestigio.

-Y le gusta llamar al pan, _pan_ y al vino, _vino_. Exactamente como le pasa a su hija.

-Pues nada, nada. Si quiere llamar a las cosas por su nombre, entonces me retracto. Adelante con la profesión esa tan poco mágica. Seguro que se lleva sus buenos batacazos.

-No estaría yo tan seguro. Mas bien creo que le va a ir como anillo al dedo.

-Vale ¿De parte de quién estáis? ¿De mi, que soy vuestro hijo, o de la sobrina?

-José Ignacio, no saques los pies del tiesto. No es cuestión de tomar partido.

-¿Por qué no lo dejáis? Teníamos que hablar de lo de las túnicas, que si no lo resolvemos Mamen me estrangulará…

_**Londres, por las mismas fechas.**_

Unos miles de kilómetros al norte y un poco al oeste la bruja aludida, que no era otra que la prima Ana, se frotó los ojos y decidió levantarse para ir por un te. Precisamente, te era algo que allí no faltaba nunca.

Caminó bastante desolada hacia la pequeña cocina que compartían las estudiantes que residían en aquella planta. No llevaba ni quince días allí y ya estaba agotada. Meses atrás se había llevado una alegría al constatar que aquel año habían ofertado ni más ni menos que cinco plazas para estudiar periodismo mágico en la Schola de Salamanca, la única que ofrecía esos estudios. Como casi todos los estudios mágicos superiores, la oferta de plazas venía condicionada por la demanda del mercado, puesto que en casi todos ellos se adquiría la formación de manera simultánea al inicio de la actividad profesional. El número de plazas se había incrementado porque recientemente se había creado un periódico nuevo, el Mago de las Finanzas, prensa sepia que pretendía hacerse un hueco con información económica de calidad sin excluir otras secciones habituales de un periódico aunque con una cobertura menor. Precisamente, la economía era el área que siempre le había interesado a ella, acostumbrada a observar la gestión de las empresas de la familia.

Tuvo suerte porque tres de las cinco plazas correspondían a periodismo económico, lo que constituía un lujazo y una oportunidad sin precedentes. No obstante, el proceso de selección fue igual de duro que siempre. No había en el mundo mágico reparos a dejar desiertas las plazas si los candidatos no demostraban una competencia acorde con lo que se iba a esperar de ellos. Durante meses compaginó el PREU _muggle_ con la formación mágica básica y con un estudio concienzudo de fundamentos de economía, para poder afrontar los exámenes de admisión de la mejor manera posible. Finalmente consiguió ser una de las admitidas.

Pero ahora estaba exhausta. El Mago de las Finanzas sostenía parte de sus estudios, que incluían un año entero en Londres estudiando economía en la _London School of Economics_. Todo un sueño para cualquier _muggle_, y una pesadilla para una bruja. Porque simultáneamente tenía tareas encomendadas por el periódico.

No eran tareas lucidas desde el punto de vista periodístico. Sobre todo, se trataba de enviar semanalmente una colección de resúmenes de noticias económicas, tanto _muggles_ como mágicas, sin que ninguno excediera de 50 palabras. Se trataba de aprender a extraer lo esencial de la información y ser capaz de resumirlo. Un par de funciones básicas para un periodista. Pero Ana acababa de iniciar su aprendizaje y lo pasaba mal, y para colmo de males eran noticias en inglés. Una vez al mes, además, debía remitir un trabajo de cinco folios comentando detalladamente un artículo seleccionado por un formador. Y todo eso mas los estudios _muggles_ de economía la estaban agobiando muchísimo. Tanto que en dos semanas no había sido capaz de poner un pie en el Londres mágico. Y eso era ahora, que estaban en junio y el curso de verano no era tan fuerte como sería el oficial.

Mientras llenaba de agua el hervidor eléctrico pensó que el te era una auténtica mierda, que aquel país era un asco y no te cuento cómo sería en invierno, y que quería sentarse en la cocina de su casa y dejar que sus padres la mimaran un poco mientras sus hermanas le contaban infinidad de cosas y su hermano pequeño, de tan sólo cinco años, la incordiaba hasta decir basta. Y con toda aquella desolación encima hizo caso omiso del _clic_ que indicaba que el agua había terminado de hervir y se fue directa al teléfono de monedas que había en el pasillo de su planta de la residencia femenina.

- ¿Mamá? Si, estoy bien. No, no pasa nada. Solo quería decirte que el próximo fin de semana voy a casa. No, no me ocurre nada, de verdad que no, es solo que… solo que tengo _morriña_, como diría papá…

_**Provincia de Cáceres, un**__**a semana después…**_

Ana no había esperado que toda la familia se trasladara al cortijo de sus tíos. Hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, tranquilamente. Pero aprovecharon que estaban todos para organizar una pedida de varita en toda regla y en el mas puro estilo clásico.

-No tenía ni idea de que sería una reunión de familia extendida al espectro político… - había comentado a su hermana Amparo, la cual, con una sonrisa de confidencia, murmuró algo así como "ya sabes cómo es Mamen".

Y es que Javier, el hermano mayor de José Ignacio, se casaba a finales de año. La novia, que era muy amante de las tradiciones mas conservadoras, se empeñó en aquella fiesta, en la que además de hacer el paripé de una pedida a su padre que parecía sacada de una novela del siglo XIX, estaba aprovechando para dejar caer "insinuaciones" sobre cómo quería que fuera su boda. La mas cantosa, que quería vestimentas al modo tradicional. En una palabra, túnicas.

-Hace mucho que no voy a una boda de etiqueta mágica.- Comentó Amaia, la hermana mayor de Ana, intentando ser amable.

-Es que no es precisamente lo que ahora se lleva.- Soltó ella sin pensar, mas que nada porque su hermano Jaime acababa de sentársele encima. Al momento se había arrepentido de lo dicho. Eso no había sonado exactamente como ella habría querido.

-Precisamente, yo creo que resultará mas original porque no es lo habitual-. Remató José Ignacio. Ana lo miró fijamente mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante y falsa como una moneda de madera. Iba a contestar con algún exabrupto dedicado a su primo cuando recibió un discreto pisotón de su hermana Amparo. La conversación central siguió por otros derroteros y en un momento dado Ana se inclinó hacia su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado replicarle? Me ha dejado en evidencia.

-Yo opino que lo que ha hecho precisamente ha sido echarte un capote.

-Tienes opiniones extrañas, Amparo.

-Y tu las tienes sesgadas. Espero que se limite a José Ignacio y no lo extiendas a tu carrera.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Qué enfrascadas os veo. ¿Unos canapés? Creo que éstos blancos son de cammembert.

-No

-Si, gracias.

José Ignacio inclinó la bandeja hacia Amparo mientras dedicaba una mirada curiosa a su otra prima.

-Al pan, _pan_ y al vino, _vino_ ¿No, Ana?

-Disculpa, pero como casi siempre no tengo idea de qué vas.

-Pues de que no te has cortado un pelo en decir que eso de las túnicas en una boda es una antigualla.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Si que lo has dicho.

-Ni hablar.

-Lo que tu quieras. Voy a por Jaime. Creo que se está aburriendo un poco.

Ana lo miró con desagrado. No, no había querido decir aquello. Solo había querido decir… había querido decir… en fin, estaba estresada, cansada, y chafada porque esperaba un fin de semana para que la cuidara su familia y en su lugar tenía que socializar. Se apartó un poco para contemplar el panorama. Mamen estaba entusiasmada, Javier decía a todo que sí, sus tíos se esforzaban con los padres de ella y sus padres se repartían entre controlar a su hermano y resultar amables. Casi comenzaba a disfrutar de su aislamiento cuando de repente se encontró rodeada por sus hermanas.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos las tres, no nos has contado qué tal te va por Londres.- Preguntó la mayor sonriendo.

-Horrible.

-¿Horrible? ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó la segunda sorprendida.

-No hago mas que hacer resúmenes del Financial Times que ni siquiera entiendo bien y estudiar a los economistas clásicos. Ya no se quién era Adam Smith ni David Ricardo. Y no quiero pensar en la vuelta porque tendré mucho trabajo atrasado.

-Vamos, que estás estresada.- Resumió la mayor.- Necesitas dedicarte tiempo, reservarte unas horas para ti todas las semanas

-¿Cómo me voy a reservar horas si no las tengo?

-Si que las tienes. Tienes que buscar ratos para dejar circular la magia. Vete de excursión los sábados por la tarde a un bosque y deja fluir tu magia. Te relajará y te encontrarás mejor. Y te cundirá mas.

-O échate un novio.

-Si mujer. Un _muggle_ inglés. O peor, un mago inglés.- Ana contempló como la carcajada de sus hermanas atraía las miradas curiosas de la concurrencia y hasta temió que su primo no pudiera reprimir las ganas y acudiera a cotillear qué pasaba, pero afortunadamente Jaime le tiró del faldón de la chaqueta y lo entretuvo. Estaba tan cansada y desanimada que no veía la maravillosa hora en que todo aquello terminara. Por azares del destino, concluyó muy tarde, tanto que su tía les ofreció quedarse allí a dormir. Sus padres no declinaron la propuesta, puesto que tenían a Jaime dormido en un sofá hacía mucho rato mientras que sus hermanas si se desaparecieron para su casa. Ana, cansada, aceptó también la invitación. Y tía Catalina la instaló en la habitación de invitados, una que daba directamente a la piscina.

Poco después de acostarse Ana escuchó una especie de _chof_ que sin lugar a dudas provenía precisamente de la piscina. Por un segundo pensó en un intruso, y hasta comprobó que tenía la varita sobre la mesilla. Después, la lógica de lo ridículo que era pensar en un ladrón que aprovechara para darse un bañito se impuso. Con cautela, se acercó a la ventana y retiró levemente la cortina. Contuvo una expresión de disgusto cuando comprobó de quién se trataba.

Pero, por otra parte, en el fondo no se extrañaba nada. ¡Si es que no podía ser otro! ¿A quién si no se le iba a ocurrir nadar a las cuatro de la mañana? ¡Pues al inmaduro de José Ignacio! Ahí estaba, haciendo un largo a crawl como si entrenara para los Juegos Olímpicos. Llegaba al borde... dio una voltereta para girar y... ¿Y? ¿Había visto bien? Porque le parecía que su agradable primito estaba ¡Nadando en bolas! Ana prestó atención a la siguiente vuelta y aunque ni pestañeó no podía decirlo. Al fin y al cabo, podía ser un anodino bañador de color crudo.

Cuando salió del agua ella abrió mucho los ojos. Y la boca. Sus peores temores (¿o tal vez sus deseos mas inconfesables?) se confirmaron abrupta y esplendorosamente. Fue cuando el culo asomó por la escalerilla dejándola casi sin respiración. De espaladas a ella se agachó para coger una toalla. Contempló sus hombros anchos y rectos, y su cintura bien definida, y sus caderas estrechas, y sus piernas rectas y largas… y su culo, claro. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien estaba el muy cabrón!

José Ignacio se secaba con energía su pelo espeso y negro. Y después pasaba a secarse el pecho y las axilas. Y sus partes masculinas. Ahí Ana pensó (o mas bien temió) que se enrollara el lienzo alrededor de la cintura. Pero no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue girarse hacia la puerta. Y aquello fue muchísimo peor. Porque ahora el paisaje ofrecía un plano de perfil que la dejó sin aliento. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la parte menos visible, habitualmente, de su entrañablemente odiado primo. ¡Señor! ¡Qué…! ¡Qué…! ¡

¡Ah! ¡_Gorgeous_! (le vino a la mente en inglés). ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un completo imbécil como él estaba como un TALGO de última generación? Se preguntaba Ana sin poder ni pestañear. José Ignacio se giró completamente y Ana se agachó instintivamente, no fuera a ser que la descubriera en la ventana en aquella actitud tan poco elegante. Poco a poco levantó la cabeza con cuidado, con el corazón al mil por hora. José Ignacio se secaba las piernas, completamente ajeno a que tenía una mirona. Cuando se enderezó, algo en Ana que no era precisamente el corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y sintió cómo se licuaba por una razón que no tenía nada de amor y mucho, mucho de deseo físico. Y ya no pudo quitar la vista de José Ignacio hasta que desapareció envuelto en un albornoz por la puerta contraria, camino seguramente de su habitación.

En 1970 muchas españolas jóvenes seguían teniendo una idea bastante pobre de sus propias anatomías e instintos. No era el caso de una bruja de magia antigua que además de madre contaba con dos hermanas mayores. Ana se aferró a su almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, murmurando entre dientes el nombre de su primo y claras alusiones a lo que en esos momentos le gustaría que él le hiciera.

_**Noviembre de 1970, provincia de Córdoba…**_

Mamen, la novia de Javier, había querido una boda clásica. Y eso suponía que los invitados, con contadas excepciones, vistieran con túnicas.

Amaia se encargó en buena medida de la túnica de Ana. En Thèvênet, una conocida tienda de Lyon, las hermanas Vilamaior habían encargado sus túnicas. La de Amaia, de corte imperio, era de un bonito color coral; Amparo había elegido una gasa granate cortada en palabra de honor con el talle muy ceñido y falda vaporosa hasta los pies. Ana, quizás, había sido la mas clásica en el corte. Mas que nada, porque no tenía mucho tiempo para andar yendo y viniendo de Londres a Lyon. Su túnica era ceñida y con un escote redondo, confeccionada en una finísima seda de azul celeste. Las tres estaban realmente guapas, atrayendo miradas expectantes de los brujos y de alguna que otra bruja. La mas indiferente, por supuesto, era Amaia, cuyo corazón ya pertenecía a uno de los pocos que llevaban traje y corbata. Porque Fernando había manifestado que se sentiría incómodo con túnicas y ella no había insistido ni lo más mínimo.

José Ignacio, por su parte, vestía una túnica moruna blanca con sobrecapa azul marino, larga hasta los pies, con riquísimos bordados en hilo de oro y un cinturón ancho de brillante seda igualmente bordado. Era una túnica aún mas hermosa que la de su hermano, el novio, pensó Ana. Sin duda, la familia había encargado sus trajes en Marruecos, en alguna de sus impresionantes y carísimas sederías mágicas. Llevaba su pelo negro un poco largo y perfectamente peinado, y ella pensó que debía llevar algún hechizo que hacía el efecto de una laca. Durante aquellos meses Ana había hecho caso a su hermana. Se reservó un rato todos los sábados para volar en su escoba por los bosques ingleses, y cuando entre semana se sentía agobiada había estado pensando en él. Al principio se había limitado a rememorar la escenita de la piscina. Después, otras muchas cosas. Al verlo así, tan guapo, se sintió confundida. No sabía muy bien qué le estaba pasando por dentro. Y así habría seguido de no aparecer la novia con una amiga para presentar.

-Mira, Ana, ésta es Natalia Ortiz. Ana es prima de Javier. Estudia periodismo.

-Ay, hooooolaaaaa. Tengo una amiga que también lo hace. Marita Gómez…

-Creo que estaba en La Gaceta Mágica…

-Si, eso es. Ya ha publicado un par de crónicas de sociedad. ¿No es genial?

-Supongo que si.

-¿Tu no has publicado nada todavía?

-Pues no. Yo me estoy especializando en noticias económicas…

-Ah, pues a ver si luego le das caña a esos pseudo ingenieros que inventan esas chuminadas que nos invaden.

-¿Chuminadas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues mira, mi prima Terele estuvo internada en el Hospital Mágico y había, pásmate, una especie de esferita de luz de polvo de hada, toda la noche revoloteando a veinte centímetros del suelo. ¡Una ordinariez!

-Eso sirve para que el enfermo tenga un punto de luz suave.

-Bobadas. Si el enfermo necesita luz, para eso tiene un interruptor con un cable. ¿No? Lo dicho, una chuminada. Mi padre decía que era un despilfarro y que habría que multar a la empresa que fabrica eso y a su inventor.

Ana se mordió la lengua para no contestar que el inventor era su propio padre, que era una de sus primeras patentes y que tenía más de veinticinco años de exitoso uso en los hospitales mágicos de medio mundo. Esta tía le estaba cayendo gorda. Pero la guinda estaba al caer.

-¡Oh! Mira, por ahí viene Joseína. Es encantador. Y muy guapo ¿Verdad? Pero yo lo vi primero. Ja, ja, jaaaa. - ¡Joseíiiiiiinaaaaaaa! – Y se fue sin decir ni adiós sacudiendo la mano hacia el aludido.

-¿_Joseína_?

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Amaia que había aparecido con Fernando, ambos cargados con tres copas de champán.

-Que esa tía le ha llamado Joseína. ¡Es horrible! Con ese tonillo fingido y esas maneras. Va y le llama esa gilipollez.

-¿De qué hablas exactamente? – Preguntó su hermana tendiéndole una copa.

-Pues de la chica esa que está derritiéndose delante de José Ignacio.

Amaia oteó entre las cabezas hasta que la localizó. Hizo un rápido escaneo mental y concluyó que también le parecía muy poco natural, pero como jamás había hablado con aquella bruja, se reservó su opinión.

-Y lo que es peor. El va y se deja. ¡Mira que ojitos de tontaina se le están poniendo!

Amaia detectó un tonillo que no le gustó, así que decidió que era mejor cortar por lo sano, no fuera a ser que su hermana soltara algún improperio.

-¿Y a ti qué mas te da? Es asunto suyo ¿No?

-Si.- Reconoció Ana.- Pero solo en parte. La individua esa andaba proclamando a los cuatro vientos que los inventos de papá son, y cito textualmente, _chuminadas_.

-El waterquidditch si que lo es un poco.

-Amaia, el waterquidditch no está patentado. Es de uso familiar. Ella se refiere a las patentes de papá. José Ignacio podrá hacer el tontito todo lo que quiera con ella, pero yo desde luego no le voy a dejar pasar a la señorita ni una contra nuestro padre.

Amaia miró con pena a la menor de sus hermanas. Si José Ignacio acababa haciéndose novio de aquella chica, su hermana le extendería el odio visceral que ya sentía contra él.

-No me gusta, Amaia. No me gusta esa tal Natalia. La encuentro un tanto _atrapamagos_.

-A mi tampoco me ha caído del todo bien, pero igual nos equivocamos. La hemos visto muy poco y no la hemos tratado nada.

-Lo suficiente para asistir a un espectáculo completo de acoso y derribo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero allá él. Si José Ignacio quiere estar con una bruja así, es cosa suya.

-José Ignacio, con esa chica, iría abocado al desastre y a la más completa infelicidad.

-Mira, déjalo. Pasa de ella...

¿Pasar? Se preguntó Ana mientras tragaba sin apenas saborear una buena cantidad del contenido de su copa. José Ignacio era un inmaduro. Eso era lo que era. Un hombre cariñosón, generoso, simpático y agradable… y un completo inmaduro. Y si se liaba con esa lagarta le iba a ir muy mal. Alguien tenía que evitarlo. Por el bien de la familia y del interesado. Alguien tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de espabilarle un poco. De hacerle madurar. De evitar un desastre anunciado con luces de neón y ruidosa fanfarria. Y si no había nadie mas tendría que ser ella, entonces. La única persona con la que él se comportaba como un completo gilipollas, egoísta, antipático y desagradable. Y Ana se sintió satisfecha porque creyó que tenía las cosas muy claras. En realidad, estaba hecha un completo lío.


	61. Tiempos Revueltos 1971

**CAPÍTULO 61**

**TIEMPOS REVUELTOS**

_Con el cameo especial de algunos personajes del potterverso…_

_**Enero de 1971**_

Ana leía muy concentrada las implicaciones internacionales del patrón oro en un libro de texto titulado _Economics_ mientras tomaba notas en dos cuadernos distintos. El mas grande, el que tenía mas hojas escritas y los bordes mas gastados, era el_ muggle_, el que le servía para preparar sus exámenes en la _London School of Economics_; el otro, mas bien una libretita fina fácilmente disimulable, era uno de los que empleaba para su formación superior mágica.

Para finales de mes debía enviar a Madrid un trabajo sobre alguna materia financiera de la realidad mágica, y el patrón oro le había llamado la atención porque le parecía muy similar al sistema mágico británico sostenido por Gringotts. Así que andaba comparando uno y otro y tratando de inferir posibles comportamientos similares si se producían situaciones semejantes. Era un trabajo mas duro de lo que a priori estimó, pero tenía una doble contrapartida. Por una parte, le servía para preparar materia de la que se examinaría y por otra le estaba resultando enormemente interesante. Colocó el cuaderno pequeñito sobre el grande e iba a anotar un par de ideas cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron ocultarlo a toda prisa.

-Hey, Ana! You've got a phone call.- Lindsey, una chica alta y tirando a ancha que estudiaba literatura inglesa asomaba su cara redonda con mejillas como melocotones por la puerta.

-Thanks. I'm going…- Contestó Ana intentando tranquilizarse tras el sobresalto.

-It's a man's voice.- Dijo Lindsey en voz baja y a continuación le guiñó un ojo. Not Ray's voice. But a handsome voice, yes.

-Maybe my Dad.

-No, not your Dad. Your Dad's voice is deeper. I've noticed. He's also handsome, although…

Ana hizo un gesto con la mano, de esos que intentan quitar importancia a un asunto y tomó el auricular del teléfono del pasillo de la residencia de estudiantes intrigada. En realidad, si no era Ray, que era un compañero de clase que, no se le escapaba, últimamente mostraba cierto interés por su persona, ni tampoco su padre, no tenía idea de quién podía ser.

-Hello?

-Miss Vilamaior?

-Yes. It's me. And I'm speaking with?

-Is it possible you don't recognize me?

-I'm sorry but at this moment I can't imagine…

-Claro, te concentras en poner acento _Posh_, y así no me extraña de que no te des cuenta de con quién estás hablando.

-¡Gamberro!

-No. Objetivo, que no es lo mismo.

-Dime, ¿Te estás gastando el dinero en una conferencia internacional solo para meterte con mi acento? ¿Tan aburrido estás?

-Tres fallos, prima.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te has equivocado tres veces. Primero, no estoy aburrido. Segundo, es una llamada local, desde una _red box_ de éstas…

-¿Y la tercera?

-Creí que ibas a exclamar entusiasmada ¡Estás en Londres!, pero ya veo que no.

-No seas presuntuoso.

-Está bien. Era esperar demasiado.

-Pasaré por alto ese comentario. Dime la tercera.

-Bueno, aprovechando que tenía que venir por aquí, mi madre me ha dado una cosa para ti. Así que tendré que quedar contigo. Pero ahora tengo un par de horas ocupadas. ¿Qué tal dentro de dos horas y media en el bareto ese que sirve de entrada al barrio mágico? Supongo que lo conoces, está junto a King's Cross…

-Está bien. Dentro de dos horas y media en el Leaky Cauldron. Pero te advierto, si pasa más de un cuarto de hora y no has llegado me marcharé.

-¡Qué exagerada! ¿Y la cortesía inglesa?

-Yo no soy inglesa y a ti mas que te sobra con un cuarto de hora. Que me acuerdo de la vez que me dejaste plantada hora y media.

-Mujer, se estropeó el metro mágico.

-Y claro, como no eres un mago no tenías ni un solo medio para avisar.

-¡Estabas en la Puerta del Sol! ¡Eso está lleno de muggles!

-Me da igual.

-Bueno, no te discuto porque se ha tragado la última moneda y se cortará en cualquier momento. Dentro de dos horas y media en el Leak…_.piii piiii piiiiiii ._

Ana respiró hondo mientras colgaba el auricular. La visita de su primo era un incordio que interrumpía sus estudios, pero por alguna razón misteriosa también le producía una emoción extrañísima.

-Another admirer? – Preguntó Lindsey desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-No, just a cousin.

-Is he handsome?

-Yes, he is.- contestó Ana sin pensar.

-Will you introduce me to him?

-If he stays enough time… but I do not recommend him as a boyfriend.

-Why not?

-He's a bit… immature.

-Who of them is not? Anyway, the lesser mature, the better. Then I can expend time maturing him.- Y con una sonora carcajada Lindsey se despidió y volvió a encerrarse con su Jane Austin, su Charles Dickens y sus hermanas Brönte, que eran sus favoritos por ese orden.

Ana intentó estudiar una hora mas, aunque ciertamente se concentró tirando a poco. La mente se le iba del patrón de tres metales de los magos a pensar qué se pondría. ¿Las botas blancas nuevas, esas tan fardonas? No, quizás no, porque hacía demasiado frío para llevar la mini de cuadritos. Mejor unos pantalones… Volvía a las implicaciones para el comercio internacional y enseguida intentaba decidir si llevar el pelo suelto o recogido en una cola de caballo… Y si intentaba recordar el funcionamiento de la política monetaria acababa pensando en el maquillaje. Finalmente tuvo que dejarlo por imposible y dedicarse a acicalarse mientras se preguntaba qué demonios hacía su primo en Londres y para qué rayos querría verla precisamente a ella. Aunque en el fondo no podía negar que estaba encantada.

Veinte minutos antes de la hora ya estaba Ana entrando por la puerta del pub mientras varias cabezas se giraban a su paso. Llamaba la atención, sobre todo, por sus vestimentas muggles, pero también por su varita, cuyo aspecto mucho más rústico chocaba con las filigranas inglesas. Sin embargo Tom, el cantinero, un tipo que parecía salido de una de las mejores filmografías de terror, parecía no sorprenderse tras haberla visto traspasar el lugar en unas pocas ocasiones anteriores. Probablemente el hombre vería de todo en aquel puesto de avanzadilla entre el mundo que es y el que también es pero casi todos creen que no es.

Para su sorpresa, acodado en la barra y degustando una Guinnes ya estaba su primo. José Ignacio iba enfundado en una zamarra de piel vuelta con forro peludo. Debajo llevaba un traje oscuro con la raya diplomática mas atrevida que Ana había visto en su vida pues en lugar de clara era granate; una corbata anchísima también en tonos vino, camisa blanca y chaleco. Y además llevaba un maletín de piel. A José Ignacio siempre le gustaba ir vestido a la última, aunque fuera de traje y Ana tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo. El la vió y la saludó alzando la jarra de cerveza mientras hacía un leve gesto de cabeza. Ella se encaminó hacia él muy resuelta, y ya estaba casi a su altura cuando un brujo se colocó en la barra justamente entre ambos. Era un hombre joven de pelo rubio ceniza largo hasta los hombros. Iba vestido con una decimonónica levita y llevaba un bastón con mango de plata que, Ana sospechó enseguida, debía ser algo mas que lo que aparentaba.

-Hello.- Dijo el mago con una voz masculina que parecía que acariciaba.

-Do I know you? – Preguntó ella con mucha seguridad. El mago sonrió de lado levemente.

-You were last week at the Gringotts Conference Hall…

-Yes.- Dijo ella mientras lo miraba muy seria. Era un mago interesante, a pesar de la pinta. Le recordaba vagamente a un actor de un grupo universitario que había visto la semana anterior haciendo un MacBeth. Un tal Jason Jacobs, o Jonathan Isaacs… o algo así.

-You are a foreigner…

-Yes. Will you excuse me, I have an appointment.- Y la bruja sorteó al mago aprovechando que José Ignacio ya se había movido igualmente para rodearlo. Por un segundo Ana se sintió confusa. En el fondo, se sentía halagada como mujer por haber atraído la atención de un varón desconocido, pero sobre todo se sentía intrigada por esas sincronizaciones con su primo. Los dos casi siempre acababan discutiendo, pero en ciertos momentos, que eran precisamente los mas oportunos, eran capaces de coordinarse aunque fuera de modo casi imperceptible. Últimamente, cuando le constaba conciliar el sueño pensaba en esas situaciones y de esa manera acababa por dormir plácidamente.

-Vamos dentro.- Dijo él. Y Ana entonces dejó sus pensamientos aparcados constatando que José Ignacio la había tomado por el brazo y ya habían recorrido medio patio trasero. - Hay un local mucho mas chic que este bareto.- Añadió mientras sacaba su varita y tocaba unos ladrillos,

El Londres que se abrió ante sus ojos tras las arcadas de un portalón mágico era abigarrado, bullanguero, desordenado y hasta un tanto medieval de aspecto. La mayoría de la gente iba vestida con túnicas y capas de invierno, sombreros picudos y grandes bolsones que dejaban escapar aullidos, y el comercio era caótico y fantástico. Poco que ver con el ordenadito, pulcro y cuadriculado Madrid mágico.

-Este es. Fortesque's.- De nuevo la voz serena de su primo la hizo desviar su atención hacia un local mucho mas coquetón que el Leaky Cauldron.

-Sirve helados y sorbetes en verano.- Consiguió murmurar.

-Y en invierno té con scones.

-¿Y tu eres el que me llamabas _Posh_ por teléfono?- Inquirió volviendo poco a poco a su ser.- Por cierto ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso vienes mucho por aquí?

-Mas o menos una vez cada cuatro meses. Vengo a la _Most Extraordinary Society of Potion Makers_. Últimamente me invitan…

-Lo dicho. Aquí no se sabe quién es el pijo.

-Y yo qué le voy a hacer si se llama así la Sociedad de Hacedores de Pócimas y Bebedizos.

-Estos ingleses, es lo que tienen…

-Como el tipo rubiales ese que quería ligar contigo.

-Ligar es mucho decir. Seguro que llevaba la varita escondida en el bastón.

-Mira, por una vez en la vida vamos a estar de acuerdo. ¿Té con scones también para ti?

-Solamente té. Los scones me resultan un poco pesados.

-Muy bien. Pediré primero. Y con un chasquido de dedos el mago avistó al camarero. Poco después, José Ignacio servía te en dos tazas.

-No contamos con tu presencia en los festejos de Epifanía, puesto que te volviste a Londres el dos de enero…

-Porque aquí las clases comienzan el día tres, no porque no quisiera comer roscón.

-Déjame que termine, _mujer_.

-Pues no emplees ese tonillo perdonavidas, _hombre_.

-¡Ay! ¡Cómo compadezco al que…!

-¿A quién compadeces?

-Nada, cosas mías. Mi madre te remite lo que te han dejado los Reyes Magos en casa. – Y con esas José Ignacio se sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta un paquetito minúsculo que colocó sobre la mesa frente a su prima. Ana extendió la mano y tomó la cajita preguntándose en qué cosa diminuta consistiría su regalo de Reyes en casa de sus tíos maternos. Abrió la caja y sonrió al contemplar su contenido.

-¡Un tocadiscos!

-Un picú, como dicen algunos horteras.

-Pick Up. ¿Cómo se agranda?

-Ahí, en el lado derecho, está el botoncito. Invento de tu padre, ya sabes. Y este es mi regalo.

Y José Ignacio abrió su maletín y dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa de plástico de una tienda muggle de discos cercana a Trafalgar Square. Londres era por entonces la meca de la música, y Ana era la mas musical de todas sus primas, la que se sabía de memoria la lista de los hits, bailoteaba hasta acabar rendida y hasta tocaba la guitarra bastante bien.

-¡Gracias! Iba a comprarme éste. Y en cuanto a éste otro, no sabía ni que ya había salido.

-En realidad, uno es regalo de reyes y el otro en agradecimiento por tu inestimable colaboración en el cotillón de fin de año.

Con aquellas palabras, la sonrisa de Ana se borró como si le hubieran atizado un golpe de varita.

-¡Me utilizaste para librarte de... de esa…!

-¿_Atrapamagos_?

-Tu sabrás. Era tu novia.

-No era mi novia. Al menos, no del todo. Y además ¿Para qué están los parientes si no es para echarse una mano?

-En las cosas serias, no en los ligues.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que a mi no me pareció que era una situación seria?

-¿Eso justifica que le dijeras que bailabas conmigo porque "soy tu prima, la que no tiene novio y por tanto tienes compromiso"? ¡Yo estaba con un amigo!

-Un famoso jugador de quidditch. Si llega a algo con Ernesto Madero, siempre podré decir que le pasé una novia. Por cierto ¿Te ha llamado?

-¿Natalia? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No es amiga mía.

-No, me refería a Ernesto. Te iba rondando. De hecho, me pareció que tu no estabas muy interesada en él.

-No, no me ha llamado. Y el interés que yo tenga o no con él es cosa mía.

-Claro… si al final se habrá apañado con Natalia… y la verdad que lo puedo entender.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que te lo quitabas de encima casi a manotazos. Como a todos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Verás, no soy tonto. No te atraen las chicas.

-No. Me atraen los chicos. Pero… ¿A qué pretendes llegar?

-Tu eres una bruja de magia antigua…

-¿Y?

-Pues que ya sabes que las matro medimagas hacen milagros…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que si es un asunto de frigidez tiene solución.

Ana golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas mientras lo miraba con expresión asesina.

-¡Oye, tu!

-Chsss, chssss, que te van a oir. Si a mi, en realidad, no me parece tan terrible. Creo que le pasa a mas brujas de las que pensamos, pero hay que dar el paso y…

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Yo no soy… _eso_!

-De verdad que a mi no me importa que te pase…

Ana se levantó embravecida, agarró su bolso con rabia y, furiosa, le espetó a la cara.

-¡No tengo por qué soportar que me insultes! ¡Adios!

-¡Espera!

Pero Ana ya salía por la puerta de Florean Fortesque's. José Ignacio suspiró resignado hasta que dejó caer la vista hacia la mesa y se encontró con el mini tocadiscos.

-¡Qué jodido! – Masculló entre dientes. Si volvía con el aparatito a España su madre le preguntaría muchas cosas. Porque no sería capaz de ocultárselo. Ese era el inconveniente de las madres, sobre todo de la suya, que acababan descubriendo todo. Así que dejó sobre la mesa galeón y medio, se puso el chaquetón a toda prisa y cogió con una mano el maletín y con otra el paquete y salió pitando. Tal y como se imaginaba, Ana había amainado el paso hacia el final del callejón Diagon. La alcanzaría. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

Primero fue el griterío que provenía de un extremo del callejón, precisamente hacia donde Ana se encaminaba. Después, la gente que se alejaba a buen paso, casi corriendo. Y tras unos momentos de desconcierto, unas figuras encapuchadas que lanzaban consignas que apenas podía entender. José Ignacio corrió contra corriente intentando alcanzar a su prima hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y lo arrastró hacia un portal que se remetía en un callejón adyacente. No sintió el menor temor. Conocía la mano desde el día en que nació.

-Te olvidabas esto. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-¡Una especie de manifestación!- Gritó Ana. Aunque estaba justamente detrás de él, el estruendo era tal que no quedaba mas remedio que elevar la voz.

-¿Quiénes son estos tíos que parecen del Ku Klus Klan?- Preguntó el, también a gritos.

-Ni idea.

-Tu vives en Londres.

-No en el Londres mágico.

Instintivamente ambos se callaron y se ocultaron en las sombras del portalón porque el grueso de los manifestantes se aproximaba. En realidad, no eran muchos. Unos veinte. Pero entre las vestimentas llamativas y que el callejón, realmente, era mas estrecho de lo que parecía, resultaban una horda temible. Y fue entonces cuando una mujer arrastrando a un niño se metió a toda prisa en el callejón mirando constantemente hacia atrás. Y no ahogó un terrible grito cuando uno de los encapuchados se separó del resto y la siguió.

Era un hombre grande que cuando se quitó el capuchón y la máscara dejó a la vista un rostro más peludo de la cuenta surcado de cicatrices y una boca dotada de unos dientes afiladísimos. José Ignacio reconoció al punto de qué tipo de persona se trataba. El había crecido en un cortijo en medio de una dehesa extremeña. Tenía un par de amigos con la misma dolencia que aquel tipo. Aunque no tenían aquel aspecto de psicópatas ni de lejos. De hecho, eran dos personas la mar de afables.

-Give me the child.- Exigió a la mujer en un murmullo que sonó medio a rugido.

-¡No!

-Grrrrrrr

La mujer se colocó delante del niño, un chico de pelo castaño claro, delgaducho, que mostró mucho valor.

José Ignacio señaló hacia arriba en silencio. Ana miró y asintió. Cuando los gritos arreciaron de nuevo aprovecharon. Su desaparición conjunta no pudo percibirse entre tanto escándalo. Un segundo después, sobre la cornisa que estaba justamente encima del licántropo y sus dos potenciales víctimas, Ana le pasó el paquetito a su primo. José Ignacio apretó el botón y el tocadiscos recuperó su tamaño natural.

-Ahora.- Susurró Ana. Y José Ignacio dejó caer el tocadiscos sobre la cabeza del licántropo que perdió el sentido y se desplomó en el suelo. La señora alzó la cabeza, pero los dos primos ya se habían desaparecido de aquel lugar. Sacó su varita y desapareció los restos del tocadiscos. Acto seguido agarró a su hijo por el brazo y gritó: ¡Corre, Remus, corre! Y ambos se perdieron por las callejuelas, a salvo al menos de momento.

-No me preguntes, porque no tengo ni idea de quiénes eran esos, qué querían ni nada de nada. Solo se que nos metimos en el callejón Knocturn, que es un sitio siniestro…- Murmuró Ana mientras avanzaban por Oxford Street. José Ignacio, misteriosamente, no decía nada. La dejaba hablar y hablar y hablar. Y ella hablaba y hablaba y hablaba...

-No he entendido casi nada de lo que coreaban, creo que decían algo así como _mudblood_, pero sangre de barro no quiere decir nada… y por otra parte creía que lo de los licántropos violentos y salidos de olla pertenecía a las novelas góticas del diecinueve…

-¿Has pasado miedo? – Dijo él por fin.

-Un poco.

-¿Solo un poco?

-Esto es Londres. Aquí las manifestaciones no son nada del otro jueves. No es como Madrid.

-Ya… Mira, vamos a comprar otro tocadiscos.

-¿Tocadiscos?

-Si. Al fin y al cabo te has quedado sin él sin estrenarlo siquiera.

-Pero…

-Te dije que me habían invitado los ingleses. Me han dado dietas jugosas.

-Pero…

-Anda, vamos, Ana. Hagamos una excepción por una vez y no discutamos. Y prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que vas a tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante cuando te metas en el mundo mágico.

Ana asintió con la cabeza. Por la noche, cuando intentaba dormir, se dio cuenta de que él había tocado la mas sensible de sus fibras. Se levantó de la cama, se fue al armario y rozó levemente el tocadiscos con las yemas de los dedos. Las lágrimas afloraron copiosas por sus mejillas y así estuvo, llorando, un rato. El puzzle había encajado de golpe y porrazo. Los celos, la atracción física, salirse de sus casillas más de la cuenta, rechazar a otros sin saber por qué y encandilarse tan solo con mirarlo. Cuatro meses de _coctail_ de sentimientos que por fin se resumían en uno solo. Amor. Se había enamorado.

Cuando al día siguiente, mucho mas serena, repasó el _Daily Prophet_ de arriba abajo tres veces y no encontró ni una minúscula reseña, supo que allí, en la Inglaterra mágica, algo estaba pasando.


	62. Mobbing I

**CAPÍTULO 62**

**MOBBING**** (I)**

_**Noviembre de 2010**_

A veces una quisiera poder sacar toda su magia y poner en su sitio a los idiotas. Ese era el pensamiento que carcomía la mente de Isabel, doce años para trece el próximo 14 de febrero y hasta la fecha buena estudiante, simpática, popular, con algo mas de madurez de la media para su edad y estatus (de adolescente), y además con bastante éxito entre los congéneres masculinos, que eso cotizaba mucho entre sus coetáneas

. No en vano, Isabel había heredado de su madre unos grandes y expresivos ojos grises, una silueta delgada, una altura respetable y un cabello oscuro casi negro espeso y muy lacio. También había heredado una frente ancha, una nariz un poquito respingona y unos labios carnosos, pero todo eso venía de su padre. De ambos progenitores había recibido una inteligencia despierta. Y de Cecilia, su madre, además, había heredado la capacidad de canalizar la magia. En resumen, Isabel era una joven bruja con hechuras de líder. Hasta _ese_ día.

La chica popular de primero de secundaria se sentía dolida, rabiosa, herida en lo mas hondo, deseosa de venganza y a la par consciente de que carecía de recursos. Todo junto, lógicamente, desembocó en que aquella tarde, cuando llegó a casa después del colegio cerrara la puerta de la calle de un portazo, no proclamara a grandes voces, como era su costumbre, que ya estaba allí y que se encerrara en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie.

Ante semejante catarata de indicios, el detector materno de Cecilia funcionó con rapidez. Algo pasaba con su adolescente. Y respirando hondo, porque lo mas probable era que al intentar adentrarse en la guarida de la chica ésta le soltara un buen bufido, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Isabel? ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo con voz clara desde el exterior de la puerta.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero!

-Hija, esa no es contestación.- Contestó la madre intentando que su voz resultara serena y firme a partes iguales. Cecilia aguardó unos segundos, pero solo obtuvo silencio por respuesta.

-Muy bien, cuando quieras hablar, me lo dices.

Y procurando hacer el suficiente ruido para que su adolescente registrara que era cierto que se alejaba, Cecilia regresó a sus tareas, el ceño fruncido y una extraña sensación de ahogo alrededor del alma.

-No quiero hablar...- Masculló Isabel entre dientes y para sí sola. Lo que quería era llorar. Y eso hizo. A moco tendido y desesperada. Hasta que se sintió cansada. Fue entonces cuando Mencía, la segunda, que compartía habitación con ella, pidió autorización para traspasar la frontera impuesta por su hermana con el mundo mundial. Y como Isabel para entonces estaba agotada, transigió y la dejó pasar. Mencía abrió unos ojos como platos al contemplar la cara de su hermana.

-¡Estas horrible!

-Vaya, que amable. Genial para subir la moral.

-Has estado llorando...

-¡Qué descubrimiento!

-Tienes los ojos rojísimos... y la nariz también...

-¡Qué ya lo se!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Isabel respiró hondo. Necesitaba sincerarse con alguien, y su sentido adolescente le susurraba que podía hacerlo con su hermana.

-Mira...

-¡Joder! ¿Quién ha sido?

-Pilar Loscertales.

-¿Loscertales? ¡Pero si no está en tu clase!

-No, está en la de al lado.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque, según ella, soy una traidora. ¿Y sabes por qué soy una traidora? Pues porque no me he apuntado al equipo de baloncesto del colegio y eso, según ella, será la causa de que pierdan el torneo municipal.- Explotó Isabel con toda la rabia de sus jóvenes años.

-Eso es una falacia.- Contestó su hermana indignada. Isabel alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Mencía siempre andaba leyendo y cada vez que aprendía una palabra nueva, procuraba hacer uso y ostentación de ella inmediatamente.

-Una falacia es una conclusión que no tiene nexo causal con lo que antes se haya dicho...- Explicó la menor dándose un poquito de aires de sapiencia.

-Ya se lo que es una falacia. Lo que no sabía es que tu también lo sabías. Y por supuesto que es una falacia. Y una patochada. Y el súmmum de la gilipollez.

-Entonces, porque no te has apuntado al equipo de baloncesto del cole, te ha destrozado los libros...

-Ella y sus amigotas, esas borregas que la siguen a todas partes y le ríen las gracias. Me rodearon en el pasillo, me quitaron la mochila y mira... y encima he tenido suerte, creí que me iban a pegar.

-¿Has probado Reparo? – Preguntó Mencía, pensando que lo primero era minimizar los daños, sin atreverse a tocar las páginas rasgadas de los libros y los cuadernos tachados con saña.

-Todavía no. Estaba demasiado furiosa.

-Babe, deberías hablar con alguien. Algún adulto.

-¿Chivarme? ¿Y qué conseguiría? ¿Qué me zurren de verdad?

-Habla con mamá...

-Mamá montará en cólera y se irá al colegio a quejarse. Llegará a oídos de esa idiota y montará un plan para vengarse.

-Puede que se amedrente y repliegue las velas...

-No. Te lo digo yo.

Mencía abrió por segunda vez ojos como platos. Isabel estaba segura. Demasiado segura. Y con la clarividencia que dan once años libres de hormonas, comprendió que el enfrentamiento no era de ese día, precisamente.

-Entonces... ¿qué piensas hacer?

Isabel suspiró largamente antes de contestar.

-Intentar reparar mágicamente todo esto, y quiera Dios que funcione. Y después... no lo se.

-Te puedo ayudar, si quieres.

Isabel asintió con la cabeza. En el fondo, se sentía agradecida por tener a su hermana cerca. Armadas con sus varitas, las dos consiguieron dejar todo el material escolar como había estado antes de la agresión.

-¿Sabes? Ojalá no se perdiera la magia accidental. Así habría podido hacerle brotar verrugas, o algo por el estilo. Me he sentido impotente.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me ha pasado muchas veces.

-¿Te ha pasado?

-¡Claro! Tienes, por ejemplo, a un compañero que se come los mocos delante de ti. Pues te encantaría hacer que uno enorme se le pegara en los labios... o una profe que es un muermo y encima tiene mala leche... pues te gustaría que se le rompiera de repente una pata de la silla y se cayera al suelo...

Isabel soltó una risita. Su hermana continuó con ejemplos escabrosos de las ideas que se les ocurren a los estudiantes cuando su atención divaga en clase y las dos acabaron a carcajadas. Para la hora de la cena, Isabel emergió de su cuarto con la moral algo menos precaria, los deberes decentemente hechos y la cara más normalizada.

Un rato mas tarde, mientras Cecilia perseguía a su hijo Alberto para que se lavara los dientes y se marchara a dormir, Alberto padre intentó una aproximación a su primogénita. Isabel era mucho mas sensible a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o decir su madre, y eso él lo sabía. Y estaba dispuesto a poner en juego su imagen de progenitor favorito para averiguar qué pasaba.

-Hola, Princesa Número Uno.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el cole?

-Como siempre.- Fue la escueta respuesta de su hija mayor.

-¿Nada especial?

-Nada, papá.- La chica, que de tonta no tenía ni un solo pelo de su espesa melena, empezó a sospechar. Y decidió cerrarse en banda. Alberto también lo notó, así que prefirió no insistir. Ya pensaría en una vía alternativa. Y la vía alternativa pasó en esos momentos delante de sus narices camino de la cocina.

-Princesa Número Dos...- Dijo Alberto mirando fijamente a la segunda de sus hijas.- Quisiera hablar contigo. De padre a hija.- Añadió con una sonrisa para no inquietar a la niña.

Mencía sonrió divertida y, aunque sospechaba por dónde iban los tiros, accedió de buen grado a acompañarlo hasta su minúsculo despacho. Alberto cerró la puerta, le ofreció la única silla decente y él se sentó en su destartalado sillón de trabajo.

-Mencía... tu madre y yo estamos un poco preocupados por tu hermana. Hoy no se comportaba como suele ser ella. ¿Tu sabes algo?- Alberto, con sus hijos, prefería la vía directa al subterfugio, algo que no siempre funcionaba, pero que a él se le daba mejor.

Mencía sopesó un nanosegundo qué contestar. Era cosa de su hermana, así que decidió negar con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro papá.

-Bien... Mamá y yo queremos lo mejor para vosotros. Si hay problemas queremos ayudar...

-Ya lo se, papá.

-Vale, Princesa Número Dos...

Al día siguiente, Mencía se escabulló hacia el ala de secundaria del colegio. Habiendo sido alumna desde los tres años, con una hermana mayor, otro por detrás con fama de trasto, unos padres que también eran antiguos alumnos y una abuela que fue profesora de Físicas en el centro durante décadas, Mencía había atesorado un conocimiento del centro escolar muy superior a la media, así que no tuvo problemas para colarse a la hora del recreo de después de la comida donde no debía estar. Tuvo suerte, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana. Tras un recodo, las vio.

-¡Se lo ha dicho a su madre! – Gritaba Loscertales con saña.- Mirad, le han comprado libros nuevos...

Mencía sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Habían encorrido a Babe en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior, le habían quitado la mochila de nuevo y habían sacado sus cosas. Loscertales era tan alta como su hermana, que medía algo mas de metro setenta y cinco. Pero considerada a lo ancho ocupaba como tres o cuatro Babes. Y con ese temperamento no era de extrañar que su hermana tuviera miedo de que llegara a pegarle.

-¡Tiradlo todo al váter!

Las acólitas, riéndose como locas, sacaron todo y corrieron al interior del servicio. Una de ellas, una tía fea y tonta, se acercó mucho hasta la cara de Babe.

-Si tu madre se chiva a las monjas, mi padre se chivará a la directora.

Babe aguantó el tipo, aunque Mencía detectó cierto horror porque las menstruas aquellas habían hecho presa en un trabajo que su hermana tenía que entregar esa tarde y que había tardado en hacer un montón de días. En ese momento, Mencía no pudo mas y echó a correr. Se metió en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta, ahogándose.

-¡Mencía Fernández de Lama! – Exclamó la monja.- ¿Por qué has entrado así?

Isabel Gómez de Arístegui, miembro de la congregación que regentaba el centro, profesora de Historia y de Religión en Secundaria que había dado clase a los padres de las niñas, al ver que casi se le ahogaba una alumna intentó calmarla.

-Mi... mi hermana... unas matonas de primero de secundaria...

-¿Matonas?

Mencía logró explicarse como pudo. Isabel Gómez de Arístegui tragó saliva y tomó un curso de acción. Conocía el percal. El de Loscertales y panda y el del clan Fernández de Lama. Mucho se temía que la delgaducha de Mencía, que a saber por qué estaba en un ala que no era la suya, iba a tener razón.


	63. Mobbing II

**CAPÍTULO 63**

**MOBBING (II)**

La monja llegó a tiempo de contemplar cómo el trabajo de Historia que Isabel tenía que entregarle esa misma tarde volaba en manos de una de las amigas de Pilar Loscertales camino del baño de las chicas. La siguiente vez que lo tuvo ante los ojos, se empapaba rápidamente en el agua del fondo de uno de los váteres. Respiró hondo y decidió tomar medidas.

Un rato mas tarde Pilar Loscertales y compañía miraron con saña a la monja que acababa de castigarlas alejarse por el corredor.

-Alguien se ha chivado...- Murmuró una de ellas. Y entonces el destino quiso que Alejandro Gil, un chaval de la clase de Isabel que pasaba por una anorexia nerviosa, apareciera por el final del pasillo. Alejandro tenía que salir del colegio todos los días a la una y cuarto para acudir al Hospital Infantil, donde supervisaban su almuerzo, lo pesaban y le administraban el correspondiente tratamiento. Venía precisamente de su consulta diaria, ajeno por completo a lo que había pasado.

-Ha sido ese. El tío raro...- Dijo Loscertales al verlo avanzar hacia la clase.- Es el único que estaba por aquí.- Alguna alarma interior debió resonar en el chico porque las vio venir de lejos y un instinto de supervivencia casi animal le hizo dar media vuelta y salir pies para qué os quiero hacia el patio. Fue capaz de librarse de las energúmenas por los pelos y las piernas largas.

En el despacho de la monja, mientras tanto, las dos hermanas estaban sentadas frente al escritorio bajo la escrutadora mirada de la profesora. Un montón de folios decorados con tinta de colores corrida y chorreante descansaba sobre una bolsa de plástico a su derecha, combándose rápidamente por efecto del agua absorbida.

-¿Puedo saber por qué han hecho esto? – Preguntó la monja procurando imprimir a su voz un tono que aunara confianza y firmeza. Isabel simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la atónita mirada de su hermana. La monja suspiró. Cabían dos posibilidades: que la mayor de las Fernández de Lama les hubiera hecho previamente alguna y se tratara de una venganza o la crueldad propia de algunos niños para con otros por a saber qué motivos oscuros. Isabel siguió callada, rumiando que ahora la vida se volvería durísima. Pero no contaba con que su hermana estaba allí sentada. Y Mencía había resuelto que ya estaba bien de hacerse la mártir.

-Están enfadadas con ella porque no se ha apuntado al equipo de baloncesto.- Soltó de pronto. Isabel hundió aún mas la cabeza sintiendo que las lágrimas afloraban a su rostro mientras la monja miraba a su hermana fijamente.

-¿Y por eso estaban estropeándole los deberes?

-Si. Ya le han hecho otras.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como pintarrajearle los cuadernos.

-¿Puedes probarlo?

Mencía sintió que había dado un paso en falso. Si hubieran sido niñas normales tendrían los cuadernos tal cual los habían dejado aquellas locas. Pero como eran brujas los habían conseguido arreglar.

-Ehhh, creo que los hemos tirado. Como estaban inservibles...

-Ya.

La monja habría continuado hablando con Mencía, pero los sollozos incontrolados de la mayor la hicieron desviar la atención hacia ella. Sin decir nada abrió un cajón y le tendió un paquete de pañuelos de papel que la niña tomó con mano temblorosa y un "_gracias_" vacilante. Miró el reloj y constató que la hora de clase se aproximaba.

-Podéis marcharos.- Olvidando que no había averiguado por qué razón Mencía estaba en un ala del colegio donde no debería haberse metido, las dejó marchar hacia sus clases.

Durante la primera hora de la tarde, Alejandro Gil estuvo especialmente atento con sus compañeros de pupitre, algo totalmente inusual en él, que era un chico que se comportaba de manera muy reservada. Los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a no tener en cuenta sus bufidos y gruñidos, que achacaban a su enfermedad. Por eso Pedro García y María Gómez, que se sentaban gracias al orden de lista que imperaría hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad a izquierda y derecha de Alejandro, intercambiaron un par de miradas sorprendidas ante el súbito cambio de actitud. Cuando llegó el cambio de clase, el chico no hizo por hablar con ellos, aunque Laura Fernández Yangüas, Oscar Fontcuberta y la propia Isabel formaron corro a su alrededor. Alejandro volvió a su mutismo, pero al menos no salió corriendo para ensimismarse y los otros chicos decidieron no hacerle comentarios ni alusiones y dejarlo estar. Era viernes, y afortunadamente para Babe, Loscertales y compañía no fueron vistas en lo que quedó de tarde.

-No entiendo por qué se empeñan en querer meterte en el equipo. El que seas alta no quiere decir que se te de bien el baloncesto... – Comentó Mencía ya en casa, cuando las dos andaban practicando transformaciones sencillas para sus clases de magia del día siguiente. Babe suspiró antes de contestar.

-Pues es que, el otro día, lancé a lo tonto un balón desde lejos, pensando que la canasta era como un aro de Quidditch puesto en horizontal...

-No me digas mas. Sonó la flauta por casualidad y la colaste.

-Una canasta limpísima, de esas de tres puntos.

-Pero solo una canasta no quiere decir nada.

-Efectivamente. Pero lo encontré divertido y repetí desde otra posición...

-¡NO!

Babe se puso ligeramente colorada.

-Metí unas ocho todas seguidas, hasta que me entró la risa floja. Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a mi tamaño y ya no estoy tan patosa.

-¡Eso es buenísimo!

-Eso es malísimo. Al menos ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo apuntarme al equipo.

-Yo estoy en el de balonmano...

-Porque has elegido un deporte que en su versión femenina es minoritario.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que como el baloncesto es mucho mas popular, ponen los partidos los sábados por la mañana, mientras que los de balonmano son entre semana, después de las clases...

Mencía comprendió de golpe el problema y frunció la frente pensativa.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no les dices que tienes un problema de espalda?

-Porque no se lo creerían. No estoy exenta de las clases de Educación Física.

-Pero una clase no es lo mismo que un partido.

-No se si colaría.

-Por probar... y si no cuela, siempre te queda fallar las canastas a posta.

El fin de semana traía una tregua en el asunto Loscertales. Isabel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió muchísimo más cómoda entre sus amigas mágicas que entre las muggles. Y eso era chocante para alguien que había tomado la decisión de estudiar medicina de mayor y sustituir varitas por estetoscopios y pociones por medicamentos. Mencía, por su parte, no había dejado de pensar en el problema de su hermana. Aunque la monja había actuado con presteza, confiar en los adultos no garantizaba que Loscertales, o "_El armario ropero_", como había empezado a denominarla para sí, se enmendara. Y no podían solucionarlo con magia porque eran menores de edad... ¿o tal vez sí?. Un comentario pillado al vuelo le dio una idea. Bárbara Asenjo decía como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo a un alucinado Pablo que en su casa ayudaba a su madre a preparar poción _multijugos_. Mencía, sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió en la conversación.

-Perdona la indiscreción, pero ¿Para qué necesita tu madre tanta _multijugos_?

-Para el sexo, claro.- Contestó la otra con total tranquilidad. Bárbara era una bruja rara, incluso para ser de sangre antigua.

-No entiendo.- Contestó Mencía mientras Pablo, a su lado, se ponía colorado como un tomate.

-Mis padres se cambian las apariencias con cierta frecuencia.- Dijo la otra como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Como Mencía andaba pergeñando un plan, la sola idea de unos padres "cambiados" no la perturbó. Al menos en ese momento. No ocurrió lo mismo con Pablo, sangre mágica de primera generación y catorce años la semana siguiente.

-¿Quieres decir... que tu madre...? – Balbuceó el chico aterrorizado ante la sola idea de una mujer a la que le brotaban órganos masculinos.

-Claro. Ella adopta la apariencia de mi padre y él la de ella. Y después hacen el amor. Es muy sensato. Así saben cómo siente el otro, y cuando no se cambian la apariencia pueden satisfacerse mucho mejor. Todo el mundo sabe que la _multijugos_ ayuda a mejorar el sexo.

Ante semejante explicación, con su aseveración final, Pablo ya no sabía dónde mirar que no fueran sus enormes pies embutidos en zapatillas de deportes.

-Yo no lo sabía.- Dijo Mencía solidarizándose con el chico, aunque en el fondo de su privilegiada memoria algo recordaba que le había explicado su madre.

-¿No? – Exclamó la otra chica, más interesada en la ignorancia de una bruja de magia antigua como Mencía que en el hecho en sí.

-No. Pero es que mi padre es muggle.

Una sonrisa comprensiva iluminó el rostro de Bárbara.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso Pablo está tan cortado.

El aludido, que no se lo esperaba, dio un respingo.

-Puede. – Dijo Mencía intentando otra vez desviar la atención del chico, a ver si el pobre podía por fin controlar los colores que se le iban y se le venían al rostro.- ¿Entonces en tu casa siempre hay _multijugos_?

-Claro.

-Y... ¿Podrías llevarte un poco sin que...?

-Tengo permiso para cogerla desde los doce, cuando tuve mi primera menstruación ¿Quieres experimentar, Mencía?

-Quiero. Pero no en el plan que piensas. Yo todavía soy impúber.

-¡Ah!

Y Mencía explicó un plan que entusiasmó a Bárbara y dejó a Pablo con unos ojos como platos. Puestos los tres de acuerdo, o mejor dicho las dos chicas, puesto que el chico solamente era capaz de flipar en colorines, durante el recreo hicieron un corrillo con los más próximos. Babe protestó, pero la mayoría de los chicos estaban encantados con la idea.

-Eres una bocazas.- Le dijo a su hermana cuando la pilló sola.

-Deberías estar contenta de la respuesta masiva a mi llamada al escarmiento. Les importas a tus amigos mágicos.

Babe, ante aquella contestación, optó por callar.


	64. Mobbing III

**CAPÍTULO ****64**

**MOBBING (III)**

Pero las cosas no son tan simples ni los adultos unos seres tan ajenos al mundo de los adolescentes, al menos en lo que se refería a Isabel Gómez de Liaño y a los padres de Isabel. Faltó tiempo para que Cecilia estuviera detalladamente informada de lo que le estaba pasando a su hija mayor en el colegio muggle. Y aunque la monja había tomado cartas en el asunto, castigado a las camorristas y puesto en alerta al resto del profesorado de Secundaria, cuando Cecilia se enteró tampoco se lo guardó para sí. El domingo por la tarde apareció en casa su padre.

José Ignacio, el abuelo materno, pasó el brazo por el hombro de la mayor de sus nietas y le guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que tu y yo debemos tener una charla, de abuelo brujo a nieta bruja.

Isabel abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-Y también puede apuntarse tu hermana.- Añadió dedicando una sonrisa a Mencía.

La mayor entonces lanzó una mirada interrogadora a su madre, pero Cecilia se mantuvo imperturbable como casi siempre.

-En los asuntos abuelo - nietas no me meto.- Comentó alzando las manos en un elocuente gesto de abstención. Pero Isabel interceptó el instante en el que las miradas de su madre y de su abuelo se cruzaban comprendiéndose. Iba a protestar, pero su abuelo las tomó a cada una del brazo y se las llevó al dormitorio que ambas compartían. Una vez allí, se sentó en la silla de estudiar de Mencía.

- Bien, he traído una cosa para vosotras...- Y diciendo aquello metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón de pana azul marino que vestía y extrajo lo que parecía un diminuto spray.

-¿Qué es eso, abuelo? – Preguntó Mencía curiosa.

-Esto es una poción en pulverizador.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Para que nadie se lleve las cosas de uno y haga con ellas lo que no debe.

Mencía abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que, comprendiendo, se le iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Isabel, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo opera el embrujo? – Preguntó la menor.

-Se pulverizan las cosas. Y si alguien que no debe se las lleva, regresan con el propietario.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a probarlo!

-Claro. Isabel, preciosa ¿Me pasas uno de tus libros del colegio muggle?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mamá ha estado maquinando a mis espaldas.

José Ignacio estiró sus largas piernas hasta que sus pies, calzados con zapatos de ante, se toparon con la cama de Mencía.

-Esto es idea de tu abuela. Tu madre no tiene ni idea.

-Y yo voy y me lo creo.

-¿Y qué mas da que mamá haya maquinado o haya sido la abuela? – Intervino de pronto Mencía.- ¡La idea es genial! ¡Si el Armario Ropero se lleva algo tuyo no podrá tirarlo por el váter! ¡Simplemente volverá a ti por arte de magia!

-Claro. Y detrás del libro vendrá el Armario, como tu dices, y me sacudirá una leche.

-Isabel, no hables mal.- Cortó su abuelo.- Si no quieres el hechizo, muy bien entonces. Me lo llevo y listos.

-¡No abuelo! – Exclamó Mencía.- ¡Yo si lo quiero!

-Si tu hermana, definitivamente no lo quiere, entonces te daré el spray a ti. ¿Isabel?

Muy a regañadientes, Isabel tomó el bote de manos de su abuelo.

-A veces las dos me recordáis terriblemente a vuestra abuela. Y a vuestra tía.- Dijo el mago guiñando un ojo.- Una cabezona y la otra conspiradora. Al menos lo tenéis repartido.

-¡No me llames cabezona!

-Pues entonces deja de protestar y dame uno de tus libros.- José Ignacio sonrió a sus nietas mayores, divertido. Cecilia se había desahogado con su madre al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Isabel, y Ana a su vez lo había hecho con él. Después, diseñar la fórmula con una serie de productos con propiedades invocadoras no había sido complicado para un hacedor de pociones de su experiencia. Lo que le había costado horrores había sido concentrarla para que fuera pulverizable. Esto último había sido idea de Ana, que lo veía mucho mas práctico y limpio que andar vertiendo gotitas con un cuentagotas. Pero todo el esfuerzo merecía la pena sólo por imaginar las caras que pondrían aquellas gamberras.

Efectivamente, la panda de Loscertales, alias Armario Ropero, intentó infructuosamente durante los tres primeros días de la semana siguiente llevarse los libros y cuadernos de Isabel para tirarlos por el váter. También lo intentaron con las cosas de Alejandro, y lo lograron con unos ejercicios de matemáticas que el pobre tuvo que repetir durante el recreo. Pero los días siguientes Babe, con todo el disimulo del mundo, se dedicó a rociar las cosas del chico, de manera que para el jueves todo su material escolar regresaba puntualmente a su mochila en el momento en que la panda de gamberras dejaba de mirarlo. Aquello tuvo además un valor añadido inesperado. Para acercarse a Alejandro, víctima inocente de aquella tonta, Babe hizo unos esfuerzos inusitados por ser amigable con el chico. Y el chaval, que además de encontrarse mejor de su enfermedad comprendía que necesitaba aliados, se abrió un poco con ella y hasta le contó que su cumpleaños sería dentro de quince días.

La semana, además, fue dura para Isabel por otras razones. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para seguir siendo patosa en clase de deportes, algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza más profunda. Incluso le atizó un balonazo en el brazo, aparentemente sin querer, a una de sus amigas, que abandonó el polideportivo un poco dolorida. Y además, estaba el plan de Mencía...

El sábado, en el recreo de las clases de magia, Lola, Alicia, Bárbara, Rafa, Pablo y su hermano Manu, que había sido puesto en antecedentes y aceptado sumarse al plan, se reunieron con Mencía y Babe.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Bárbara sacando una libretita.- ¿Cuántos tenemos ya?

-Cinco...

Isabel comenzó a sacar bolsitas cuidadosamente cerradas y etiquetadas.

-¡Esto es una uña! – Exclamó Rafa tomando una bolsita.

-¿Y? Alfredo Rodríguez se las muerde y luego las escupe. Era más fácil que quitarle un pelo, que lo lleva siempre tan corto como un Marine.

-La habrás lavado antes de guardarla ¿No?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque la habrá chupado. Tendrá babas...

-Mas sustancia del individuo.- Dijo Bárbara quitándole la bolsita de las manos y guardándola cuidadosamente en una cajita de latón con ratones pintados que correteaban por toda la tapa.

-¿Y esto? ¡Si parece piel! – Exclamó Manu.

-Eso es de Jaime Montes.

-Ya... éste se arranca los padrastros...

-Mas o menos...

-Oye, no es por ofender, pero tenía la idea de que tu ibas a un colegio pijo...

-Concertado.-Aclaró Babe.- Además, no nos metas a todos en el mismo saco. Seguro que en el tuyo también hay gente que hace ese tipo de cosas.

-Al menos no hemos cogido nada de Ordóñez.- Intervino Mencía. Y su hermana no pudo contener una risita. Los demás se miraron y Rafa Moleño fue el que finalmente se atrevió a decir algo.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me digáis que ese tío se saca pelotillas de la nariz, que me bajo del carro!

-Ya te he dicho que no lo hemos seleccionado...

-Bien. Entonces... repasemos el resto del plan.- Intervino Manu.- Supongo que deberíamos dejar los piercing en casa...

-Me parece adecuado.- Dijo Bárbara.- No se qué puede pasar con ellos.

-Pues tal vez que estén puestos en un sitio donde ya no haya agujero...- comentó Manu.- Por eso no creo que sea buena idea llevarlos.

-Además necesitaremos ropa de chico. Yo puedo llevarme algo de mi hermano, siempre que no me asignéis un tío que sea más alto que él.- Dijo Lola.

- Babe y yo necesitaremos que nos prestéis algo. Nuestro hermano tiene ocho años.

-Está papá...

-Ya. Y si nos llevamos algo del armario de papá ¿crees que mamá no se dará cuenta?

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué es lo que necesitáis? – Terció Pablo.

-Pues pantalones, camisetas, zapatillas de deportes... esas cosas que lleváis...

-Vale.- dijo Manu.- ¿Y cómo se visten esos tíos? ¿En plan pijito? – Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Mencía y Babe.

-Jaime Montes siempre lleva los pantalones caídos, asomando los calzoncillos. Alfredo Rodríquez si que va mas pijín... del resto, la verdad es que tendremos que investigar...

- Sin contar que convendría tener alguno mas...

-Haremos todo lo que podamos. Todavía tenemos tiempo...

-¡Calzoncillos! – Exclamó Lola de repente.

-Oye, tía, yo ya sabía que el tema te obsesiona, pero me parece que te pasas un pelo...- Dijo Moleño divertido.

-¡No seas imbécil! – Exclamó la chica.

-Tiene razón.- Terció Bárbara y los dos la miraron.

-¿Quién? – Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Pues Lola. Necesitaremos calzoncillos. No creo que sea conveniente transformarse en chico y seguir llevando la ropa interior de una chica...

Pablo, que creía que había conseguido superar aquella pesadilla de una mujer transformándose en hombre, comprobó que no lo había hecho en absoluto.

-Vale, vale. Apuntaremos ropa interior masculina a la lista de la lavandería.- Dijo Manu.-Y una en concreto que se pueda enseñar. ¿Valen unos Calvin Klein falsos?

-No se. Me fijaré.

-Y hablando de lavandería...- Dijo Alicia, que hasta entonces había estado callada.- Que la ropa, y me refiero a TO-DA esté limpia, por favor.

-¿Por quién nos tomas? – Preguntó Manu.

-Por lo que sois. Tíos.

Los chicos protestaron con vehemencia, aunque en el fondo el plan les parecía la cosa mas excitante del mundo y no veían el momento de ponerlo en práctica.


	65. Mobbing IV

**CAPÍTULO 65**

**MOBBING (IV)**

El tiempo pasó volando y llegó el viernes. Curiosamente, era día de partido. O mejor dicho, de partidos. Porque, tal y como había comprobado cuidadosamente Mencía, coincidía el fútbol - siete con el baloncesto femenino, aunque en distintos colegios.

-¿Tenemos todo? – Preguntó Manu mientras removía el café cortado que había pedido. Habían quedado en un bar no lejos del colegio muggle de Isabel y Mencía, donde las chicas jugaban al baloncesto.

-Todo, pero uno no lo podemos usar. A última hora uno de los chicos se ha hecho un esguince. No creo que pueda jugar al fútbol...

-¿No tenemos uno de recambio?

-No.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan malo. Babe puede quedarse sin transformar. Así podrá constar como testigo visual.- Intervino Mencía entre sorbo y sorbo de cola-cao.

-No es mala idea.- Dijo Lola.- ¿Tenéis la ropa?

Los chicos alzaron unas mochilas.

-Y está limpia, Alicia.- Añadió Manu.- El partido empieza dentro de media hora. Conque lleguemos cuando lleven diez minutos jugando yo creo que estará bien... Deberíamos ir pagando. ¿Pablo?

-Voy, voy.- Dijo el chico echando mano de una cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Por qué vas a pagar tu? – Preguntó Babe.- Que cada uno pague lo suyo ¿No?

-Es que ha sido mi cumpleaños.- Contestó el otro poniéndose colorado. Todos ellos le felicitaron ruidosamente mientras él se ponía aún mas rojo.

-Deberías habérnoslo dicho.- Comentó Mencía cuando se encaminaban al colegio.- Así te habríamos comprado algo...

-No... no es necesario...

-Hombre, tampoco es para tanto...

Pablo se miró los pies, costumbre que empezaba a coger para cuando no sabía qué decir. De hecho, no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron al centro escolar.

Entraron en el polideportivo verificando que los chicos en los que se iban a transformar no se encontraban allí, y a continuación se encaminaron a unos servicios un poco apartados y se metieron en tromba en el de chicos. Manu se colocó estratégicamente bloqueando la puerta de acceso, por si a alguien se le ocurría intentar entrar, mientras Bárbara le daba el último toque a cada vaso de poción. Lo mismo hizo Babe desde el exterior.

-Primero vosotras.- Dijo Rafa.- Y mejor que os metáis en los excusados.

- ¿Por qué? Todos vamos a tener el aspecto de chicos...- Exclamó Lola.

-Verás, es que me resulta perturbador imaginarte con huevos y polla y a la vez con sujetador y bragas...- Contestó Rafa Moleño. Lola lo miró alzando una retadora ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tomó su vasito y la mochila que le tendía Rafa y se metió decidida en un excusado.

-Vale, vale. Si sois tan susceptibles...- Murmuró Alicia. Y ella, Mencía y Bárbara procedieron igual que había hecho Lola.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes, mientras las chicas proferían algún que otro "puaj" o "qué asqueroso". Los dos minutos escasos que les llevó la transformación y el cambio de ropa les resultaron eternos. La primera que abrió la puerta fue Mencía, que lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en un espejo.

-Vaya... si que es potente esta poción...

Lola salió a continuación, bastante sonriente. Y después Alicia, que lucía una expresión preocupada. La última fue Bárbara. Era la única que seguía como si nada hubiera acontecido, con los pantalones caídos a lo Jaime Montes.

-Vuestro turno, caballeros...- Murmuró con una voz claramente en proceso de cambio. Los chicos compartieron una mirada solidaria y se metieron en los excusados. Mientras se preparaban, las chicas comenzaron a hablar sin percatarse de que ellos las oían.

-Bárbara...- Decía Alicia transformada en un chico delgaducho y alto.- ... ¿Tu sabes qué es lo que pasa por dentro con esta poción?

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que qué pasa con mi útero y mis ovarios.

-Oh. Han adoptado la forma de testículos y del resto. Pero no te preocupes, no produces esperma.

-Ya... y... es que yo estaba con la regla...

-Bueno. Pues si haces pis supongo que saldrá algo rojo. Lo mismo si eyaculas.

Alicia cerró los ojos con terror mientras los de las cabinas palidecían al imaginar a un chico haciendo un pis sangriento.

-El mío los tiene horribles.- Se escuchó entonces una voz recia que ahora pertenecía a Lola.- Están llenos de pelos. Nunca había pensado que en los huevos les salía vello...

Ante aquel comentario, los chavales, sin una sola excepción, se miraron sus partes. Aunque poco pudieron comprobar porque sus correspondientes transformaciones ya empezaban.

-¿Y qué hacemos si nos viene una erección? – Escucharon entonces otra voz masculina, esta vez bastante aguda. Esa era Mencía.- Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia...

-Ni tu ni ninguna de nosotras.- Exclamó el chico que tenía la regla, o lo que era lo mismo, Alicia.- Bueno, puede que Bárbara...

-... yo cuando me pasa procedo como ellos.- Contestó el/la aludido/a mientras los/las otras la miraban con caras de estupefacción. Afortunadamente los chicos salieron entonces de sus cubículos con sus nuevas apariencias.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Manu echando una ojeada al grupo. Ahora era un chico bastante mas bajo y de apariencia aniñada.

- No, nada bien.- Exclamó un cariacontecido Rafa que ahora lucía pelo un poquito pelirrojo y una cara llena de granos.

-¿Por qué? Yo te veo correctamente transformado.- Exclamó Bárbara.

- ¡Oh!¡Joder! ¡Había empezado a sentirme contento con...! ¡Y ahora resulta que tengo la picha de un gigante!

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Preguntó Mencía mientras los chicos-chicos aguantaban mal unas risitas.

-Verás, los gigantes y los enanos tienen órganos sexuales de tamaño semejante a los humanos. De otro modo no serían posibles los cruces.- Explicó el chaval que era Bárbara. Y Alicia abrió muchísimo los ojos al imaginar según qué cosas.

- Ya entiendo.- Exclamó Mencía.- Entonces, comparando con el resto del cuerpo, en un gigante varón la cosa resulta ridícula, mientras que en un enano parece que está muy bien dotado.

-Eso es. Por eso los enanos suelen llevar esos pantalones tan holgados y casacas que les caen por las caderas...

-Y por eso los tíos bromean con "la tienes como un gigante" o "la tuya parece de enano".- Concluyó Lola.- A diferencia de los muggles que dicen otras cosas. Una vez leí que Victoria Beckham decía que su marido la tenía como el tubo de escape de un camión.

-¡Qué contaminante! Jamás diría eso de mi hombre.- Dijo Bárbara muy seria, y a continuación todos soltaron una carcajada que les ayudó a liberar el estrés.

-En Inglaterra había un semi-gigante. Y un profesor diminuto del que se decía que tenía algo de sangre de goblin...- Comentó Mencía después de que pasara la risotada.

-No se de los mestizos, pero me parece muy interesante. Si tienes ocasión, podrías enterarte.- Bárbara seguía mostrando un interés científico en el asunto que provocó otra carcajada.

-Si, claro. No tengo otra cosa que hacer que preguntar por eso.

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo si os parece.- Apremió Manu. Parsimoniosamente, los chicos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las gradas del polideportivo.

-El mío es el que se muerde las uñas... ¡Qué asco! – Iba diciendo Alicia mientras Mencía se ponía a la altura de un Pablo que, a pesar de lucir un pelo negro negrísimo, caminaba mirándose los pies como sólo él sabía hacer.

-Es rarísimo ¿Verdad? – Comentó ella intentando que se sintiera algo más cómodo.

-No veas...

-Hombre, yo creo que para nosotras es mucho mas raro. Hemos hecho un cambio mas radical, ya me entiendes.

-Ya...

-¿Te pasa algo?

-El mío tiene fimosis.

-Vaya. Y eso...

-Vamos a ver a tías en pantalones cortos... No sabes cómo duele cuando...

-Ya entiendo. Piensa que estarán muy feas. Son unos pantalones bastante largos y anchos. La verdad es que las equipaciones de baloncesto para chicas son horribles.

-¿Y qué? Esto no funciona solamente ante el erotismo puro y duro. Cualquier tontería puede...

-Ya... - Murmuró pensativa Mencía. No podía imaginar ni remotamente cómo el Armario Ropero en pantalones y camiseta de baloncesto, toda sudada y vociferante, podría provocar ningún tipo de reacción que no fuera repulsiva.- ¿Puedo hacer algo?- Preguntó por preguntar.

-Supongo que no... rezar porque no me pase.

-¿Pablo? - De repente, una lucecita se había iluminado en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya lo has pasado ¿No?

El chico asintió mirándose los pies y poniéndose colorado.

-Bueno, a mi padre también le ocurrió.

Pablo no dijo nada, aunque por dentro se sintió algo reconfortado.

Ya habían entrado en el recinto e Isabel se sentó con unas amigas que localizó en las gradas mientras los transformados lo hacían unos metros más allá. El partido era reñido y los dos equipos jugaban bien. El marcador lucía un tanteo apretado. No obstante, las chicas del equipo del colegio cuyos novios/ligues o simplemente personal masculino de su gusto y atracción había aparecido en el graderío se las ingeniaron rápidamente para lanzar saludos entusiastas. Ellos correspondieron con un interés superior al habitual, para satisfacción de ellas.

-¡Jugáis como nadie! - Chilló Rafa.- ¡Sobre todo tu, Lucía!

Y la presunta candidata a novia del chaval cuya apariencia ahora lucía Rafa se sintió enchida de orgullo, se concentró como nunca y, aunque jugaba de base y además bastante mal, sorteó dos tías como pinos y metió una canasta contra tablero que celebró señalando con el dedo al chaval, el cual alzó el pulgar derecho. Mientras, Loscertales, que se había quedado plantada como un geranio esperando un pase, contemplaba con ojos incrédulos a la menudita de Lucía chocar manos como si fuera la máxima anotadora de la liga.


	66. Mobbing y V

**CAPÍTULO 66**

**MOBBING (y V)**

-¡Vamos Martaaaaaa! ¡Demuestra lo que valeeeeees!

Y la aludida, con semejante ánimo y empuje por parte del chaval que le gustaba un montón (y que hasta la fecha había resultado completamente indiferente), se concentró como nunca, encaró a dos torres, las dribló y lanzó desde fuera de la línea de tres puntos consiguiendo una canasta gloriosa que alejaba aún mas los marcadores.

Y esa había sido la tónica general del encuentro con todas las jugadoras. Excepto una. Pilar Loscertales no había mostrado, hasta la fecha, interés especial por ningún chico. O al menos, nadie del entorno mas próximo de Isabel había detectado algo semejante. Sus objetivos principales, en esos momentos, se centraban en ganar la liguilla municipal. Una de las amigas de Isabel había llegado a hacer cierto tipo de insinuaciones, pero Babe mas bien pensaba que los tiros iban por otro sitio: la chica no era una estudiante muy brillante que digamos, así que lo que debía andar buscando era una carrera deportiva. Por eso había que ganar a toda costa y por eso había querido tenerla a ella en el equipo. Aunque precisamente ese día del partido de máxima rivalidad resultaba que las que estaban destacando eran las otras. Riesgos de la vida, pensó Babe mientras echaba una ojeada disimulada al grupito de jóvenes magos y brujas que en ese preciso momento se estaban echando al coleto tragos de lo que aparentemente era Coca-Cola.

Cuando el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato que indicaba el final del encuentro, las jugadoras locales prorrumpieron en gritos, saltitos, abrazos y demás tonterías propias de los que han triunfado mientras los chicos mágicos se escabullían camino de los servicios. Manu había hecho un cálculo bastante preciso, de manera que tenían el tiempo justo de transformarse.

- Pues en realidad, la bajita esa que se llamaba Lucía no estaba nada mal...- Decía Rafa Moleño al día siguiente, en el recreo de las clases de magia.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Te parece mona? – Preguntó Lola con una voz un tanto amenazadora ante la que el chico se creció.

-Claro. Y parece mas cariñosa que tu.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una discusión ante los ojos atónitos del resto de las chicas, con excepción de Bárbara.

-Estos enamorados...- Murmuró la chica con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Enamorados?- Dijo Mencía.- ¡Pero si se pasan la vida pinchándose y discutiendo!

-Precisamente... Rafa tiene trece años y está clarísimo que bebe los vientos por Lola... y Lola por él.

-Pues no entiendo. A mi me parece que lo que quieren es echarse las varitas a la cara.

-Eso te parece porque eres una impúber.

-Perdona, Bárbara. Pero que no me pasen ciertas cosas creo que no afecta para nada al funcionamiento de mis neuronas.

-El amor no es algo que se pueda racionalizar al cien por cien...

Mencía iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero se vio interrumpida por el regreso al grupo de una triunfante Lola. Rafa, por su parte, se marchó con gesto ceñudo al grupo de los chicos, que permanecía ligeramente apartado.

-Lo tengo en el bote.- Exclamó Lola feliz.

-¿De verdad te lo crees?- Mencía volvía a expresar sus dudas.

-Cuando uno de trece parece que te odia, en realidad se muere por ti. Son así de inmaduros, los pobres.

-Ya, y entonces lo mejor para conquistarlos es darles caña.

-Mencía, eres una niña todavía.

-¡Y un jamón serrano!

-¡Cómo cambian los tiempos!- Los tres chicos también hablaban de lo acontecido el día anterior.- Cuando estaban buscando a los tíos parecían una jauría en celo.- Reflexionaba Pablo recordando a las jugadoras con las melenas mojadas y los ojos desorbitados preguntando a todo el mundo si sabían dónde estaban los chicos que las habían animado desde la grada. Manu soltó una risita divertido.

- Millie se va a reír mucho cuando lea mi carta. Ella dice que los magos ingleses se creen muy modernos, pero realmente son mas carcas que nada. Y tiene su parte de razón...

-Pues no me parece tan mal ser un poquito tradicional.- Soltó Rafa entonces.- ¡Joder! ¡Si es que ya hasta son ellas las que se declaran!

-Piensa que así se quedan con unos cuantos ridículos que antes nos caían a los tíos.- Reflexionó Pablo.

-¡Qué va! Si les das calabazas no les importa nada. Se buscan otra víctima y hala... si es que están como los tíos... nos van a dejar sin identidad.- Y diciendo aquello lanzó una lánguida mirada hacia las chicas.

Pablo y Manu se miraron y después miraron a Rafa. Pero como el chico no parecía favorable a soltar la lengua, no preguntaron. Así no se enteraron de que Lola, en el momento álgido de la discusión, le había soltado un rotundo "a pesar de lo plasta que eres a veces, quiero salir contigo", a lo que él había contestado, rojo de ira, "contigo no saldría ni aunque fueras la última tía sobre el planeta". Para pasmo del chaval, Lola sonrió de oreja a oreja y le contestó con un "Vale. Pero que sepas que mientras te tomas tiempo para madurar un poco me siento libre como un taxi para salir con quién me de la gana. Te lo advierto para que luego no me vengas con celos". Y tan contenta se había marchado con sus amigas.

Mencía, por su parte, seguía poco convencida de los argumentos de Lola y Bárbara. Y así se lo expuso aquel mismo día a sus abuelos. Como muchos sábados, después de las clases de magia habían ido a comer a su casa.

-Dice Lola que los niños, cuando les gusta una chica, en vez de decir cosas bonitas les sueltan barbaridades.- Espetó a bocajarro a un José Ignacio que en esos momentos se esmeraba en convencer a Cristina para que se comiera solita su puré.

-A veces pasa, si. Sobre todo con doce o trece años...- Contestó sabiendo que su mujer le estaba mirando de reojo a la vez que comprobaba el contenido del horno y, disimuladamente, mantenía a raya al diminuto Coco que vivía en un armario de cacerolas y daba miedo a la niña.

-Pues me parece una solemne estupidez. Si te gusta alguien, lo lógico es decirle lindezas ¿No?

-Si. Pero el ser humano está lleno de contradicciones.

-¿Cuándo se les pasa? ¿Hacia los catorce?

-Mas o menos.

-Algunos más que menos, Mencía.- Dijo Ana. José Ignacio elevó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de su mujer. Parecía dar poca importancia a la charla entre el abuelo y la nieta, pero él sabía que estaba muy atenta. Lo leía en su voz.

-Yo le dije alguna de esas estupideces a tu abuela cuando era un chaval.- Murmuró José Ignacio un tanto avergonzado.

-Pues pobre abuela. ¿No pensaste que era un estúpido?- La niña se había acercado hasta ella y miraba el horno con interés.

-A veces sí lo pensé.

La niña se encogió de hombros y pasó a preguntar cuándo estaría lista la comida, un aspecto de la vida que le resultaba mucho mas interesante que los patosos primeros pasos de los enamorados adolescentes. Puesto que aún iba a tardar, regresó al salón con sus otros hermanos y sus padres.

-No has hecho leña del árbol caído, Ana.- comentó José Ignacio cuando se quedaron solos con Cristina.

-Tienes una reputación de abuelo guay. No quería fastidiarla.

José Ignacio sonrió. Ana también lo hizo, pero en un plan un poco mas picajoso.

-"Eres como un grano en el culo..." – Murmuró con sorna, imitando un tonillo que había escuchado mucho largo tiempo atrás...

-No te acuerdas bien. Era exactamente "un purulento y enorme grano en el culo".

-Es verdad. ¡Qué creativo eras, cielo! Almudena ha debido sacar su ingenio de ti.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El entonces colocó la suya sobre la de ella. Ambos tenían manos delgadas de dedos largos y uñas estrechas, parecidas, seguramente heredadas de algún antepasado común.

-A ver si consigues que Cristina termine pronto. El pescado está casi listo. Voy a comprobar si está todo en la mesa.- Y lo dejó con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Y tu no hagas caso de lo que has oído.- Dijo él a la benjamina de Cecilia.- Tu abuelo sigue siendo guay. ¿Estamos?

Cristina no parecía mostrarse muy interesada en aquellas charlas tan raras. Al fin y al cabo, pintarrajear en un folio con un lápiz mágico que al dar una palmada en el aire cambiaba de color era mucho mas interesante que muchas de las tonterías que preocupaban a los adultos. No obstante contestó con un largo "Vaaaaaaleeeeeeee" que debía haber aprendido de su hermano.

El domingo por la tarde fue el día que Cecilia aprovechó para hablar a solas con su hija mayor. Lo primero que hizo fue entregarle un certificado de la fisioterapeuta indicando que el deporte en plan competitivo estaba contraindicado para su espalda.

-Parece auténtico.- Comentó Isabel al verlo.

-Es auténtico. La fisio medimaga tiene también un título muggle. Puedes entregárselo al profesor de deportes, si quieres...

-Gracias...

-Probablemente calle algunas bocas. Aunque también es posible que no sea suficiente con alguna que otra.

-Ya me lo imagino...

-Es posible que, cuando esté segura de que ningún adulto la ve, siga intentando meterse contigo.

-También lo he pensado.

-Es difícil llevarlo a la práctica, pero en estos casos lo que mejor funciona es el refrán ese de "no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio". Si se mete contigo...

-... lo mejor es no darse por ofendida. ¿No?

-Eso es. Aunque reconozco que no es fácil.

-No te preocupes, mamá.

-En cualquier caso, si vuelve a las andadas me lo dices. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale.

La chica había meditado mucho sobre todo lo que le había sucedido. Ahora se sentía mas fuerte que antes, y quizás algo mas sabia.

La victoria sobre el equipo rival fue un tema de conversación en el colegio muggle durante el lunes siguiente. En un momento dado del recreo, Loscertales volvió a acercarse a Isabel para pincharla. Pero ella estaba preparada. Le devolvió una sonrisa enorme.

-No puedo hacer deporte en plan competitivo por un problema de espalda. Pero en cualquier caso me parece que lo que necesitáis no es otra jugadora alta sino un buen equipo masculino de cheerleaders. Creo que no hay nada como una panda de chicos animando para sacar lo mejor del equipo.

Loscertales la miró con saña y ya iba a replicar cuando Lucía apareció del brazo de Pedro García Noceda, el real y auténtico. Porque aunque no había estado presente en el partido, su personificación por parte de Rafa había hecho que la chica se creciera mas allá de la cancha, de manera que el sábado por la tarde le pidió salir. Y, cosas de la vida, el chico aceptó. No todas habían tenido tanta suerte, claro, pues los chicos se empeñaban en negar que habían estado viéndolas. Pero les daba igual. Ellas habían ganado. Y todas las chicas empezaron a reírse de la ocurrencia de lo del conjunto de animadores, dejando a Pilar Loscertales descolocada. A partir de ese momento, dejó de meterse con Isabel.

-Por cierto, el próximo lunes es el cumpleaños de Alejandro...- Comentó Babe a sus amigas, ya liberada de la tensión y el miedo.- Podríamos organizarle algo...

Las chicas, tras un desconcierto inicial, se pusieron a disparar ideas. Pronto sumaron a los chicos. Superada la prueba del Armario, la líder carismática había vuelto.

Isabel había reflexionado mucho. Había superado la prueba gracias a su familia y sus amigos, a la profesora que activó la vigilancia y alertó a su madre, y también a la magia. Pero si ella no se hubiera enfrentado al problema, no hubiera servido de nada. Sentada en el suelo, su hermana Cristina hacía un puzzle de Dumbo. Recordó entonces la escena en la que los cuervos entregan la pluma al elefante volador. Y entonces sonrió.


	67. La Caja de Pandora  I

**CAPÍTULO 67**

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA (I)**

_**Primeros de diciembre de 2010. Puente de la Constitución.**_

-¡Escarlatina! – Exclamó Cecilia mientras se quitaba el abrigo anunciando al padre cuál era la dolencia de la mayor de sus vástagos. Isabel, con la cabeza gacha y una bufanda al cuello, puso una mueca de disgusto. Todo había comenzado el día anterior, viernes, cuando se levantó con dolor de garganta. Por la tarde al volver del colegio tenía fiebre y a la mañana siguiente se había levantado llena de motitas rojas, por lo que Cecilia decidió que no debía acudir a la escuela de Magia y llamó a su prima que era sanadora. Lucía llegó poco después con enormes ojeras y evidentes signos de agotamiento que Cecilia achacó al trabajo en el hospital. Con solo echarle una ojeada de lejos dijo que aquello era una enfermedad muggle y recomendó que la llevara al pediatra para, a continuación, salir pitando como alma que lleva el diablo de casa de Cecilia. Lo del pediatra fue para Isabel como una gran afrenta, sobre todo porque los adultos que esperaban junto con su bebés y niños pequeños llenos de mocos y toses en la sala de espera del hospital de San Rafael le habían estado echando continuas miraditas de reojo.

-¿Escarlatina? ¡Pero…! ¿No tuvo escarlatina tu hermana? – Dijo Alberto escrutando las manchitas en el rostro de su hija mayor.

-Si, cuando éramos unos críos. Y se la pasó a mi padre.

-¿El abuelo tuvo escarlatina?- Preguntó la enferma sorprendida. Lo de su tía, en cambio, era casi esperable puesto que mostró una tendencia innata para padecer cualquier enfermedad muggle común. Aunque desde que se casó, no había vuelto a sufrir ni el mas leve catarro.

-Si. El pobre se puso muy rojo...- Y a la mente de Cecilia vino el recuerdo de Almudena mucho mas colorada que Isabel, con mas fiebre y además, muy afectada...

**xXxXxXx**

_**Invierno de 1993**_

-¡Fiebre escarlata! – Dijo Ana resignada.- Tiene que tomar antibióticos y… ¡Almudena! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¿Me voy a morir?

-¡Qué dices! – Exclamaron ambos padres a la vez.

- ¡Claro que no!- Añadió el padre a la vez que colocaba las manos en los hombros de la chica.- ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

-Es de lo que se muere la hermana pequeña de "Mujercitas".- Balbuceó Almudena mientras su hermana abría la boca asombrada. Su madre, por su parte, se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes. Su padre, en cambio, contuvo la risa.

-Hija, esa historia está ambientada en el siglo diecinueve, durante la guerra civil americana...- Empezó a tranquilizar a la niña.

-¡Es ficción! ¡José Ignacio! ¡Es una novela! – Interrumpió Ana recuperando de repente cierta capacidad de reacción. E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sonado brusca, cosa que no pretendía en absoluto. -Hija, es una novela...- Intentó suavizar.

-¡Pero mamá, Mozart también se murió de escarlatina!

-Ese era aún mas antiguo y no tenía antibióticos.- Contestó el padre sonriendo.

-Además ¿Tu crees que si estuvieras tan mala te habrían mandado a casa? Te habrían enviado al hospital...

Almudena bajó la cabeza y se sonó la nariz algo mas convencida del tema mientras su madre la observaba con los brazos cruzados. Tenerla enferma en casa no era una novedad, ocurría todos los inviernos un par de veces. Pero nunca le había venido con aquellas historias tan dramáticas.

-¿Sabes? Yo estaba muy contenta de que nuestra hija pequeña fuera tan lectora… - Le dijo poco después a su marido.- y ahora se me pasa por la cabeza desvanecerle la biblioteca para que no saque ideas equivocadas...

-Mal momento. ¿Qué va a hacer en casa estos días si no está leyendo? No puede hacer ejercicios de canto...

-Entonces me siento tentada a implantar censura previa de lo que lee.

-No serviría de nada.

-Ya lo se. Solo me estoy desahogando contigo. ¿José Ignacio? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

-Cielo, me parece que la niña te ha contagiado.

-¡Qué!

-Mírate en el espejo.

-¡Oh, no!.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Otra vez diciembre de 2010...**_

- Vamos a poner algunas normas.- Dijo Alberto.- Como se transmite por los fluidos respiratorios, tus amistades solamente van a poder hablar contigo por el móvil, nada del fijo. ¿Estamos? Y tienes que tener cuidado con tu vaso y tus cubiertos, no tosas ni estornudes en dirección a ninguno de tus hermanos...- Isabel asintió con la cabeza.- ... y creo que no es conveniente que vengan de visita tus abuelos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu abuelo José María está transplantado del riñón. La escarlatina mal curada precisamente ataca ahí. No vamos a poner al abuelo en riesgos innecesarios ¿Verdad?

-Está bien. ¿Y los otros? ¿Por qué no pueden? Si son mágicos...

-Serán muy mágicos y todo lo que tu quieras, pero tu abuelo ya la pescó una vez. Y según tengo entendido puede llegar a pasarse hasta tres veces.

Isabel suspiró resignada. No podía salir de casa ni tampoco podían venir a verla. Su padre parecía un comisario de la Organización Mundial de la Salud implantando una severa cuarentena. El fin de semana que enlazaba con la fiesta de la Constitución y después la Inmaculada prometía ser laaaaargooooo y aburridooooo.

-Puedes ayudarme a poner el árbol de navidad.- Dijo entonces Alberto dándose cuenta de la decepción que suponía todo aquel aislamiento preventivo para una adolescente de casi trece años. Isabel asintió un poco animada. La instalación de adornos navideños siempre corría a cargo de su padre porque eran luces muggles. Y Alberto, para esas cosas, era muy ingenioso. Conseguía unos resultados casi casi dignos de un mago.

Mientas, en la escuela de Magia los chicos acababan de tener una clase de Historia de la Magia que había versado sobre el solsticio de invierno. Ahora estaban en el recreo, comentando sobre el tema.

-Así que los cristianos chorizaron una fiesta pagana para poner la Navidad…- Decía Pablo muy serio. Eso de que Jesús probablemente había nacido en primavera o verano y que un Papa decidió cortar las discusiones sobre la hipotética fecha aprovechando una fiesta solar cuyos orígenes dormían en la noche de los tiempos no le parecía muy legal, que digamos.

-Bueno, no fueron los primeros en adaptar una fiesta. Y los que vinieron después también lo hicieron. Además, se mantiene el sentido simbólico, ya sabes, el nacimiento de la luz...- Explicaba Bárbara Asenjo tan tranquila.

-¿Tu eres cristiana? – Preguntó Pablo de pronto. El había sido educado en un hogar agnóstico en el que, sin embargo, había resultado absolutamente chocante que los dos hijos hubieran nacido con aquellas habilidades tan peculiares. Por supuesto, ni él ni su hermano estaban bautizados.

-Si. – Dijo Bárbara tan tranquila.

-Pero… eres de magia antigua.

-¿Y qué?

-¿No fue el Manifiesto de la Magia una reacción contra los curas?

-No exactamente. Contra _algunos_ curas que afirmaban una cuantas barbaridades. La mayor de todas que las mujeres carecían de alma.

Llegados a ese punto de la explicación Pablo se estremeció. Para un mago, fuera de la antigüedad mágica que fuera, la existencia del alma era un hecho fehaciente. Ellos sentían el alma, veneraban su integridad y sabían de su trascendencia mas allá de la física. Negar que alguien, por la razón que fuera, tuviera alma era un insulto gordísimo, especialmente si se refería a una persona mágica.

-No existe tanta contradicción, realmente. La moral cristiana en esencia lo que pide es que uno se comporte de manera decente con el prójimo.

-Pero… la moral sexual, por ejemplo…

-¡Ah! Si, ya salió el tema.- Bárbara sonrió condescendiente. -Se supone que la iglesia es madre y maestra. Yo, por ejemplo, quiero a mi madre, aunque a veces no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella dice. Puede darme orientaciones sobre lo que le parece mejor, y yo puedo seguir sus consejos o no…- Explicó Bárbara tan feliz.

-¿Y los abusos de poder a lo largo de la historia?- Volvió a insistir Pablo nada convencido.

-Es obra humana. Y los humanos tenemos fallos.- Sentenció Bárbara con otra sonrisa. A pesar de que Pablo seguía pensando que todo aquello tenía poco sentido, decidió dejar el tema. Otras cosas le preocupaban.

-Entonces, Babe está con escarlatina...- Pasó a preguntar a Mencía.

-La pobre está bastante... escarlata.- Contestó la niña sonriendo.- Y bastante disgustada. Tenía el cumpleaños de Alejandro Gil el lunes y ahora no podrá ir.

-¿Alejandro Gil? ¿Quién es ese tío?

-Es un compañero de clase.

-¿Su nuevo novio? – Preguntó el chico dedicándole una mirada expectante.

-Solo un compañero. – Contestó Mencía un poco mosca. A ella le gustaba mucho Pablo pero sabía que hasta que no se hiciera mayor poco podía atraerle de ella. Por otra parte, creía que a él le gustaba su hermana mayor. Y aunque Mencía era una persona positiva que creía que, puestos a que Pablo tuviera una novia que no fuera ella, mejor su hermana que nadie, no podía evitar sentir una punzadita de algo que debían ser celillos.

-¡Ah!

-Estoy pensando que sería guay celebrar un Yule de esos. ¿Tu lo has hecho alguna vez, Bárbara?- Mencía decidió cambiar de tema antes de que los celillos aquellos crecieran mas de la cuenta.

Para asombro total de los dos chicos, que ya consideraban a Bárbara como una adelantada mágica que lo había probado todo, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Para eso se necesita alguien de la Tradición Celta que pueda oficiar y en casa procedemos de la Clásica.

-De la Celta...- Mencía sonrió ampliamente.- Pues mira qué bien, que mi bisabuelo es un _bruixo_.

Bárbara la miró con interés.

-Vaya... eso es una suerte...

Un rato mas tarde, Mencía se sintió muy afortunada. Vale que sus cuatro abuelos no aparecieran por casa teniendo a Babe con escarlatina, pero al parecer ni siquiera la bacteria podía achantar a su bisabuelo Santiago.

-Justo la persona que necesitaba.- Exclamó muy contenta al llegar de sus clases de magia y encontrarlo en el salón.

-Jaime pasó la escarlatina de pequeño. Y también vuestra bisabuela. Se ve que tenéis por ahí una predisposición hereditaria...- Decía el bisabuelo a Babe.

-Pues vaya herencia.- Exclamó la aludida.

-También has heredado la magia.-Dijo el bruixo sonriendo.- Además, solo estás un poco colorada. ¿Mencía? ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

- Para celebrar Yule. Mi amiga Bárbara dice que se necesita alguien de la Tradición Celta y he pensado inmediatamente en ti. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Quieres celebrar un Yule?

-Claro. Sería divertido. Y aprenderíamos mucho.

-Se necesita también una meiga, ma filla.- dijo el bisabuelo Santiago.- O al menos una bruja capaz de pronunciar el _conxuro_ en un gallego aceptable. A tu bisabuela, a pesar de que tenía buen oído, se le daba tirando a mal.

-Yo tengo buen oído, a diferencia de mi madre y mis hermanas que lo que tienen es oreja. Nunca mejor dicho en singular, claro.- Dijo la niña aludiendo a su problema de sordera.

-Ya...- El bisabuelo Santiago sonrió.- Pero tampoco puedes oficiar porque no eres mujer.

Mencía mudó la expresión por otra de disgusto mayúsculo.

-¡Ya me estoy hartando de toda esta discriminación por razón de… de…! ¡De hormonas!

-Bueno, no te pongas así. A tu abuela no se le daba mal. Tal vez podamos convencerla...

-¿Yo?- Exclamó Ana después, cuando su padre le propuso lo del Yule.-¡Ni hablar!

**xXxXxXx**

-A veces me pregunto cómo lo hicieron Cecilia y Alberto para que les saliera una niña como Mencía.- Decía Ana muy seria, con las gafas de leer en la punta de la nariz y los papeles con el conjuro delante.- Esto es espantoso. Tengo que hacer una _queimada _a la vez que suelto unas cuantas cosas contra las brujas malas y consigo fuego azul...

-Mujer, es contra la magia negra…

-Ya lo se, pero… ¿a ti no te inquieta que diga eso de que se suban en sus escobas y desaparezcan? _Meigas fora_...

-Mientras no incluya a los varones…

-¡José Ignacio!

-Pues lo digo en serio. Y ¿Sabes? Yo también me lo pregunto a veces.- Añadió el mago. Estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo un periódico muggle.

-¿Qué es lo que te preguntas?

-Lo mismo que tu. Cómo les salió la niña. ¿Sabes qué es lo mas terrible?

-No. ¿El qué?

-Pues que llego a la conclusión de que debió ser parecido a lo que hicimos tu y yo con su tía.

Ana se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de replicar.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón. Lo curioso es que no me acuerdo cómo fue exactamente. Los finales de los setenta fueron una época en la que tu y yo estábamos bastante creativos.

José Ignacio dejó el periódico en el suelo y la miró con una sonrisita picarona.

-Podemos intentar recordar. Creo que acabaría averiguándolo. Tras algún que otro intento, claro.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? – Dijo ella mirándolo muy seria y concentrada.

-¿Qué?

-Que al cuerno con el _conxuro_, el solsticio y demás zarandanjas.

Sobre la mesa del comedor quedaron las gafas y los papeles y en el suelo, abierto, el periódico. Aunque pronto fue sepultado por un cojín.

**xXxXxXx**

-Cuando yo era pequeño lo celebrábamos mucho.- Decía Jaime sonriente a su hermana. Desde que su padre se quedó viudo, intentaban que alguno de los cuatro hermanos lo visitara cada día. Y aquel habían coincidido los dos menores. Aunque Ana "solo" se llevaba con Jaime trece años.- Papá y yo buscábamos el tronco y lo pintábamos con pintura roja y verde, y mamá hacía la queimada y recitaba el _conxuro_ como si fuera una meiga del campo. Como no le salía muy bien, papá conjuraba el fuego azul disimuladamente para que pareciera que había sido ella. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Contigo volvimos a la infancia.- Contestó ella intentando controlar el ahogo que seguía produciéndole en el alma recordar a su madre. Jaime, por su parte, sonrió comprensivo y decidió seguirle la corriente para que no la invadiera una melancolía que también intentaba colarse en la suya.

-Amparo ligaba conmigo en la sillita. Y tu presumías de hermano "monísimo".

-Y Amaia y Fernando te cuidaban como si fueran una segunda remesa de padres.

-Eso es verdad. Fernando todavía me recuerda de vez en cuando que me cambió pañales... por cierto, hablando de la mayor de nuestras hermanas, Amaia está últimamente muy disgustada.

Ana alzó las cejas sorprendida. No hacía mucho que había hablado con ella sin detectar nada de lo que hablaba Jaime.

-Creo que es por Lucía.-Añadió el mago.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lucía? – Preguntó Ana preocupada por su sobrina.

-Se ha ido a vivir con tu sobrino Javier.

-Supongo que era algo que al final tenía que caer como la fruta madura.

-Eso me parece a mi. Pero Amaia piensa que Javier le ha hecho muchas a Lucía y que puede volver a romperle el corazón.

Ana se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-No puedo poner la mano en el fuego por mi sobrino, pero... bueno, debe ser cosa de familia que los Pizarro nos pinchen un poco antes de serenarse y madurar.

-Es lo que yo le he dicho.

-¿Qué tu le has dicho qué cosa? – Ana se soliviantó ligeramente. Una cosa era que ella, la destinataria de los insultos y desplantes mas elaborados por parte de José Ignacio cuando era jovencito, hablara de ello. Y otra muy distinta que lo hiciera su hermano, que además era el menor.

-Le he dicho que parece que cada vez que un Pizarro se enamora de una bruja criada en el caserío de los Amatriaín la cosa empieza fatal y termina bien. Es como una especie de tradición.

-Muy gracioso. No creo la hayas tranquilizado mucho.

-Pues no, la verdad es que me miró como si tuviera cinco años.

-Lógico. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Yo tampoco puedo poner la mano en el fuego por Javier, pero tiene treinta y cinco tacos, y Lucía treinta y tres. Ya va siendo hora de que ambos sienten la cabeza. Y él lleva meses metido en esas excavaciones arqueológicas en Tartessos. Creo que es buena señal.

-No se, Jaime, no se...

-Bueno, ya he terminado con lo que estaba haciendo.- Interrumpió Santiago.- ¿Queréis que nos acerquemos a tomar café al pueblo? Han abierto un cafetín la mar de curioso. A vuestra madre le encantaría.

Jaime y Ana sonrieron sin ganas. Todo en la vida de Santiago seguía girando en torno a Sara, su compañera, el amor de su vida. Era bonito que la recordara de ese modo y a la vez triste, porque daba la impresión de que no conseguía superarlo del todo. A pesar de ello, asintieron y fueron por sus gruesos chaquetones, guantes y gorros. Hacía bastantes días que el pueblo estaba completamente nevado.


	68. La Caja de Pandora II

**CAPÍTULO 68**

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA (II)**

_**Primeros de diciembre de 2010…**_

Alberto siempre había bañado a sus hijos cuando éstos eran pequeñitos. Durante su época de brillante ejecutivo de una empresa de _software_ Cecilia se encargaba de tener la bañerita lista a las ocho y media y él se encargaba de llegar a tiempo para meter dentro primero sólo a Isabel, no mucho después a dos niñas. Más tarde, a su hijo Alberto. Por supuesto, Cristina no iba a ser menos. Y aquel sábado por la noche andaba el padre enjabonando con una esponja "_shosha",_ por supuesto, a su benjamina mientras la veía jugar con el agua y multitud de juguetes flotantes. Cristina había sido un bebé _Sorpresa Total._ Cuando Cecilia le dijo a Alberto que venía otro crío a él casi le dio un patatús. Pero ahora su nenita le parecía lo mejor del mundo mundial y no la cambiaría por nada, nada, nada...

-Te _quero musho_, papá.- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué linda que era! pensó el emocionado papá, a pesar de los ojos oscuros y anodinos y el pelo con ricitos heredados de él mismo. Cristina era la menos lucida de sus tres princesas, pero ninguna de las otras había sido una bebé tan rica, ni muchísimo menos.

-¡Yo te quiero a ti, mi bebé!

-¿Te traemos la fregona? – Alberto giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su Princesa Número Dos. Mencía, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, sonreía pensando que su amiga Lola estaba muy equivocada. Su hermana Cristina, dos añitos y medio, sí que entendía cómo tratar al género masculino, vaya que si. Y la cosa no iba para nada de meterles caña, vaya que no.

-No veo para qué necesito la fregona…- Contestó el padre empeñado en negar la evidencia.

-Pues para las babas, esas que te caen a chorro con eso de "te quiero mucho"…

-No se me cae la baba.- Mintió de mala manera.- Se me caerá si cuando sea adolescente también me lo dice.

-¿Insinúas que yo soy un cardo? – La Princesa Número Uno asomó desde detrás de su hermana. Y Alberto, con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo de que cuando menos se lo esperara se le escaparían del nido, constató que la diferencia de altura entre ambas, que se había hecho muy grande con el estirón de Isabel, empezaba a reducirse lenta pero inexorablemente.

-Si quieres, te doy un beso.- Amenazó la mayor.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡A ver si me contagias la escarlatina!

-Ya _ta_, papá.- Dijo entonces la nena muy resuelta a acaparar de nuevo la atención paterna. Y en un _Pispás_ se puso de pie. Entonces fue cuando el padre se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Cecilia!

Cristina estaba fresca como una lechuga, decía que no tenía pupa por ningún lado y, sin embargo, estaba llena de minúsculos granitos. Como su hermana.

El domingo por la mañana Alberto _junior_ carraspeaba. Tras otra visita de urgencia al hospital se hizo evidente que, de los cuatro niños Fernández de Lama, solo Mencía se había librado. Por el momento.

-¿Ceci? – Decía el padre después de comer.- ¿Puedes mirarme la espalda y el pecho? No se si tengo yo también granitos… - Y como buen ejemplar de la mitad de la humanidad a la que Cecilia no pertenecía ya se estaba quitando la camisa lleno de preocupación. Ella miró y remiró sin encontrar ni el más leve signo de escarlatina, y eso que con tanto vello corporal en el pecho costaba un poco.

-Nada, yo no veo nada…

-¿Y aquí? – Y Alberto se señalaba la nuez. Cecilia frunció el ceño un poco antes de contestar.

-Ahí sueles tener granitos del afeitado.

-Ya lo se, pero… ¿te parecen como los de siempre o te parecen mas como los de Isabel?

Cecilia puso los ojos en blanco sin que él la viera y decidió cortar por lo sano antes de que el ataque de aprensión se desbocara.

-Son exactamente como los de siempre. Pero si quieres, para salir de dudas lo que puedes hacer es limpiar las babas de Cristina, como hago yo cada dos por tres. Después, no te lavas las manos y listos. Escarlatina asegurada.

-¡Ceci!

-¿Qué? Tengo a tres de cuatro tocados. ¡Un setenta y cinco por ciento! Seguro que yo soy la siguiente, si no se trata de Mencía, y no estoy tan nerviosa como tu…

Por alguna razón, Mencía era resistente. El domingo seguía tan pimpante. Tanto, que su bisabuelo se la llevó a elegir el tronco junto con su hijo Jaime y el mayor de sus hijos, Jacobo, que tan sólo tenía seis años.

Durante siglos hubo uno o varios _Santiago Vilamaior_. Cuando el bisabuelo de Mencía era joven, en su casa estaban tres: su abuelo, su padre y él mismo. Cuando nació Jaime la bisabuela le preguntó si le gustaría que se llamara como él, pero el bisabuelo lo veía como un incordio. Nunca sabías si se referían a ti o a otro de la familia. La manera de evitarlo sin romper la tradición fue elegir otro nombre de los atribuidos al santo compostelano. Después, el tío de Mencía había hecho lo propio. Así que ahora, en lugar de tres Santiagos había uno, un Jaime y un Jacobo. Y eso sin contar con Tiago, que claro está se llamaba Orsini, pero Almudena le había puesto el nombre por quién se lo había puesto.

-Antiguamente se escogía el cedro.- Iba explicando el bisabuelo mientras caminaban por la nieve.- Pero pronto se extendió a cualquier madera disponible. Y se pedía permiso al árbol para talarlo.

-Si yo fuera árbol diría siempre que no…- Exclamó Jacobo. Santiago sonrió con la ocurrencia.

-Quiere decir que debemos mantener el equilibrio del bosque. Es lo que hacen ahora los guardabosques marcando los que hay que talar. De hecho, vamos a ahorrarles trabajo.- Explicó pacientemente a su nieto.

-¿Vamos a coger un árbol ya talado? – Preguntó Mencía sorprendida.

-Talaremos uno que esté destinado a ello. Uno que los agentes forestales ya hayan marcado- Contestó su tío.- Y lo haremos siguiendo una antigua ley de la magia.

-¿Y entonces, por qué llevamos un hacha? – Preguntó Jacobo.

-Porque la más antigua ley de la magia dice que antes de invocarla hay que considerar seriamente si las cosas pueden hacerse sin ella.

-¡Pues vaya! – Exclamó el niño poco convencido.- ¿De qué sirve entonces ser un mago?

-En el fondo es todo lo mismo ¿No? Como la primera ley… _Con la magia no se juega_… en definitiva lo que quiere decir es que hay que hacer un uso responsable de la magia…

-Mencía, a veces tengo que recordarme a mi mismo que solo tienes once años.- Exclamó divertido su bisabuelo.- Haces reflexiones que no se les ocurrirían a algunos de treinta.

-¡Pero yo soy su tío! – Protestó Jacobo. Para el crío era desolador saberse tío de cuatro niños que eran mayores que él, consecuencia de que su padre "tan sólo" se llevaba siete y ocho años con sus sobrinas María y Cecilia, las madres de los cuatro elementos. Y podría haber sido todavía más chocante si el primer matrimonio de la hermana mayor hubiera funcionado y hubiera tenido un hijo al cabo de un año, porque entonces el propio Jaime habría tenido un sobrino mayor que él.

-Si, un tío pequeñito.- Murmuró Mencía sonriendo.-Pero te queremos igual, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. Éste es.- Jaime, haciendo caso omiso del gesto enfurruñado de su hijo, se había detenido ante un pino alto y delgado marcado con un hachazo vertical y lo miraba fijamente mientras su padre se quitaba los guantes. A continuación, el bisabuelo Santiago puso ambas palmas sobre el tronco y, cerrando los ojos, murmuró en gallego una parrafada. Después se separó ceremoniosamente del tronco, miró a Jaime y asintió con la cabeza.

Talar el árbol se hacía sin magia. Transportarlo era otra cuestión. Cortaron el centro del tronco y después lo colgaron mágicamente de la escoba del tío Jaime. Y se fueron volando.

El Yule celebrado según la Antigua Tradición Celta de Galicia implicaba en primer lugar la recolección del tronco. Después sería decorado con pintura vegetal roja y verde por la gente menuda de la familia, y así permanecería en el salón de la casa hasta la noche del solsticio. El verde y el rojo, explicó el bisabuelo, significaban la vida vegetal y animal. Al fin y al cabo la noche de Yule era la mas larga del año, y a partir de ese momento el día no haría mas que ganarle terreno hasta el solsticio de verano simbolizando el renacer de la luz.

-En muchas culturas se explicaba con el nacimiento de dioses símbolos de luz, incluido el Cristianismo.- Explicó el bisabuelo.- Como cae en veintiuno de diciembre dejaremos la celebración cristiana para la Nochebuena.

-¿Vamos a hacer entonces una invocación pagana? – Preguntó Mencía muy sorprendida.- Eso sería casi como convertirnos en sacrílegos.

-No.- Exclamó su bisabuelo con una carcajada.- Lo que vamos a hacer es recordar el mito de Pandora.

-Ya me lo figuraba yo…- Comentó el tío Jaime divertido.

-Pero esa era la de la caja y los males…- Exclamó Mencía sin comprender bien.

-Exactamente. – Contestó su bisabuelo. Pero ni él ni su joven tío abuelo quisieron aclarar nada más.

-¿Puedo invitar a Pablo? – Preguntaba mas tarde Mencía a su madre.

-No.- Contestó Cecilia con rotundidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una celebración familiar.

-Precisamente, mamá. Pablo no tiene familiares mágicos. ¿Cómo se supone que va a celebrar un Yule _como Dios manda_ entonces?

-Me refiero a que tu bisabuelo ha invitado a todos sus descendientes. No podemos añadir a otras personas. No cabríamos.

-Haremos una cosa.- Terció el bisabuelo.- Vamos a ver quienes confirman que no van a venir, y en función de eso sabremos si hay o no sitio para Pablo. ¿De acuerdo?

-A mi no me parece que…- Empezó a replicar Cecilia. Pero su abuelo alzó una mano y ella entendió que no había más que decir. La propia Cecilia no tenía claro si asistirían todos los miembros de su grupo familiar pues al día siguiente había colegio. Sus padres tendrían que estar presentes puesto que su abuelo había convencido a su madre para que oficiara de meiga, pero sus tíos de Valencia se iban a quedar allí cuidando de su bisabuela Amparo, que ya estaba muy mayor. Sabía también que su primo Fer no podría ir porque tenía que trabajar. Y en cuanto a su hermana Almudena, se lo estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo no podía dejar a Stefano solo con tres niños pequeñísimos. Almudena, además, había puesto sobre la mesa algo que Cecilia no había considerado hasta el momento: el día 21 era también el plenilunio. Así que la noche mas larga del año era también noche de luna llena. Cecilia lo sintió por los licántropos.

La noche del cinco al seis de diciembre la pequeña Cristina se despertó unas cuatro veces llorosa y una de ellas hasta vomitó la cena. A las siete de la mañana Cecilia se levantó para llevarle un chupete. La niña no encontraba el que se había llevado a la cuna, cosa rara en ella, porque Cecilia la había visto invocarlo dormida con un gesto de la manita, así que, desolada, llamó a su madre. Cuando Cecilia volvió a la cama Alberto también se había despertado.

A las nueve de la mañana Isabel fue la primera en salir de la cama. Sus hermanos dormían, y al parecer sus padres también. Se asomó por la puerta abierta de su dormitorio y los vio sumidos en un profundo sueño. Muy juntos, y aunque estuvieran tapados hasta el cuello con el edredón, ella habría apostado porque dormían abrazados. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban cambiados de lado. Su padre dormía en el lado de su madre y viceversa. Comprendió de repente lo que eso significaba y se retiró sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de si.

A las nueve y media Cecilia abrió los ojos. Alberto, que ya estaba despierto, le acarició el hombro desnudo.

-Nos hemos dormido…- Murmuró Cecilia somnolienta.

-Y tanto. Dos horas y media desde lo del chupete.

-_Hmmmmm._

Durante cinco minutos mas, Cecilia y Alberto permanecieron bajo el edredón juntos y abrazados, casi en silencio, como hacían los domingos de sus primeros meses de casados cuando solamente se tenían que preocupar el uno del otro.

-¿Ceci? – Alberto rompió el dulce momento de ensueño de la pareja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tu y yo no teníamos un montón de críos?

-Tres o cuatro.

-Y ¿Por qué no hacen ningún ruido?

-Malo, malo.

Los dos buscaron sus ropas, se vistieron a toda prisa y salieron de la habitación. Por un segundo ella dudó si habría cerrado la puerta cuando volvió de la _Operación Chupete_, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar el _clic_ del pestillo cuando la mano de Alberto asió el picaporte. Además de su dormitorio, la puerta del pasillo también estaba cerrada, amortiguando las voces animadas de sus cuatro hijos que estaban en la cocina, desayunando. Para asombro total de Cecilia, Isabel había puesto bastante orden en la tropa.

Isabel, por su parte, había decidido no comentar con Mencía. Por primera vez en su vida se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en algún momento de la noche entre sus padres y, lejos de producirle algo parecido al morbo de _"los he pillado"_, que era lo que oía a sus compañeros de colegio, le había hecho sentirse segura. No podía describirlo bien, pero era algo parecido a la solidez, o quizás la estabilidad. O puede que fuera un sentimiento de pertenencia. Formaba parte de aquella familia, un grupo compacto donde la querrían simplemente por ser ella. Fue la primera vez que Isabel atisbó el verdadero alcance del amor. Por primera vez percibió que, efectivamente, era la magia más fuerte de todas. Tal vez el Yule que Mencía se empeñaba en celebrar a toda costa en el fondo significaba eso: pertenencia incondicional cimentada por una fuerza extraordinaria.


	69. La Caja de Pandora III

**CAPÍTULO 69**

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA (III)**

_Disclaimer especial__: para quién tenga los derechos de autor de un villancico llamado Un Belén en el Fondo del Mar, aquí se reproduce parte de su letra con un afán que no tiene nada de lucrativo._

El día 13, Santa Lucía, Cecilia se apareció en la casa que sus primos habían empezado a compartir en Huelva. Era un chalet pequeño con un jardincito, adecuado para un par de magos que se aparecen y desaparecen constantemente. Se habían reunido muchos para celebrar una pequeña fiestecita en honor de Lucía, que seguía ojerosa y demacrada mientras su madre, que era la persona mas sonriente que Cecilia conocía, andaba inusualmente seria.

-Parece que sigue llevándolo mal.-Comentó su prima María mientras las dos observaban a su tía hablando muy seria con las madres de ambas. Cecilia negó con la cabeza.

-Javier no es mala persona, solamente un tanto extravagante.

-Y tan extravagante. Me acuerdo cuando con dieciséis o diecisiete llevaba cresta de colores.

-Pues menos mal que se rapó las rastas para la boda de Almudena...

-¡Rastas! No lo sabía... Pero no creo que nuestra tía esté pensando en rastas sino mas bien en la de veces que parecía que se interesaba por Lucía y después daba la espantada.

-Siempre se ha encontrado más cómodo con ella que con nadie. Y que yo sepa, nunca le había dado pie a nada, realmente. Fue Lucía la que siempre se ilusionaba. Ahora, en cambio, la cosa es completamente distinta. Yo creo que merece un voto de confianza.

-Puede ser... aunque no me extraña que tu digas eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres prima de ambos. Nosotras, lógicamente, nos ponemos del lado de Lucía.- Dijo Amparo, la hermana de María.

-No es cuestión de familia. Es lo que realmente pienso.

María iba a decir algo, pero se calló de golpe porque la homenajeada se aproximaba.

-Qué bonito colgante...- Cecilia intentó animar a su prima. Lucía sonrió un poco.

-Me lo ha enviado Almudena. No podía venir, pero creo que finalmente lo hará para el famoso Yule...

-¡Ah! Pues primera noticia...- Comentó Cecilia.

-Y eso que eres su hermana.- Apostilló María.

-Es que yo he hablado con ella hace un par de horas y acababa de organizarse. Se viene con Ignacio y con Giullieta. Me ha contado que tiene que hacer algo con los hombres lobo...- Aclaró una cansina Lucía.- No me hagáis caso, seguro que me he enterado mal...¿Nos sentamos? Estoy un poco cansada...

Las cuatro primas se aposentaron apretujadas en un sofá, como cuando eran una panda de adolescentes cotillas.

-No te has enterado mal. La cuidadora de los niños de Almudena es una squib-lobo... – Decía Cecilia.

-¿Squib-Lobo? – Preguntó María sorprendida.

-¿No te has enterado? Pues resulta que...- Cecilia empezó a explicar, pero se calló porque vio a Lucía cerrar los ojos y suspirar con fuerza.

-Oye... ¿Tu estás bien? Porque se te ve últimamente un tanto demacrada...- Preguntó Amparo. Lucía sonrió antes de contestar.

-Solo tengo el estómago un poco revuelto. Nada de lo que preocuparse, te lo aseguro.

-Pero...

Amparo no pudo terminar la frase porque Javier pidió silencio.

-A ver, callaos por favor... estamos aquí para felicitar a Lucía en el día de su onomástica...

María soltó una especie de silbido y todos aplaudieron con fuerza.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!- Javier intentó apaciguar un poco el entusiasmo.- Pero no solo la tenéis que felicitar por eso... a ver, ven por aquí Lucía...

La homenajeada se levantó sonriendo y se puso al lado de su novio. Javier le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.- ¡Tenéis aquí a la futura mamá mas guapa del mundo!

Entre las exclamaciones de asombro y felicitación, los ¡Ohhhhhs! y ¡Ahhhhhhs! y los aplausos, las tres primas sentadas en el sofá se miraron y después miraron a su tía. Amaia había recibido la noticia seria, aunque en esos momentos abrazaba a su hija con fuerza.

-Ya sabemos porqué está tan demacrada.- Comentó Amparo.- El otro día vomitó en mi casa y yo preocupada por si le había sentado mal mi comida... Bueno, vamos a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Cecilia observó que su prima estaba ilusionada y que se sentía feliz. Y otro tanto se podía decir del anteriormente conocido como _culo de mal asiento primo Javier_. La tía Amaia intentaba sonreír mientras la madre de Cecilia le decía algo ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos hermanos.

Aquel mismo día Lucrecia Plaza, Directora del Hotel Warlock-Madrid, Presidenta de la Confederación Hispano-Portuguesa de Licantropía, conocida como CHISPOL, y por supuesto mujer-lobo, colocaba en una repisa del armario de las especias de su cocina siete botellitas debidamente numeradas del uno al siete y a continuación pegaba con celo una hoja de calendario. Nieves Bombín, secretaria de Cecilia y novia de la anterior, encontró el depósito de poción Matalobos cuando andaba buscando comino para un pescado al horno con el que pensaba sorprender a Lucrecia aquella noche. Cuando su novia llegó de trabajar la encontró bastante pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Preguntó Lucrecia mientras se desanudaba un pañuelo de seda natural del cuello.

-El plenilunio.-Contestó Nieves sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué? Estamos mejor preparados que nunca...

-Ya... pero resulta que hoy Cecilia andaba comentando que su abuelo prepara un Yule para los niños...

-¿Y?

-Pues eso, que el Yule es el día 21. La noche mas larga del año...

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo... estás preocupada porque la noche mas larga del año es también un plenilunio...

-Eso es...

Lucrecia sonrió, se acercó hasta ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Las manos de Lucrecia aunque eran suaves y lucían unas uñas perfectamente cuidadas eran grandes y fuertes.

-Los momentos verdaderamente duros son las transformaciones. Y te repito lo que ya sabes, que estamos mejor preparados que nunca.

-Ya pero... no puedo evitar preocuparme...

-Creo que te vendría bien una ducha.

-No, no me apetece. Prefiero estar contigo.

Lucrecia le dedicó una mirada cargada de significados.

-Y ¿Quién te ha dicho que te vayas sola?

Nieves solo pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Lucrecia era una importante ejecutiva y como tal, acostumbrada a tomar decisiones sobre la marcha. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó hacia el baño. Tenía planes, vaya si los tenía. Se iba a encargar de borrar de la mente de Nieves esas preocupaciones. Al fin y al cabo, vale que ella era una enferma crónica, pero eso no tenía que significar que su novia también fuera a sufrir depresión crónica cada vez que se aproximara el plenilunio.

-No entiendo por qué está la tía Amaia tan disgustada – Comentó Cecilia al día siguiente a su madre. Ana, que estaba buscando el papel con el _conxuro_ para repasarlo por enésima vez, se puso las gafas de leer.- Al fin y al cabo, Javier no es mala persona. – Ana sonrió un poco.

-No, ya lo se yo. Javier ha sido un poco _va y viene_, pero jamás ha puesto a Lucía en la tesitura de tener que sacudirle un bofetón, como le pasó a tu abuela Catalina con tu abuelo Carlos antes de hacerse novios. O tu padre y yo, que nos llamamos de todo lo imaginable durante años.

Ahora fue el turno de Cecilia de sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me he creído que realmente fuera tan gordo. Me refiero a esas peloteras que os colocan a papá y a ti.

-¡Oh! Si que lo era. A tu padre le parecía que, como estaba yo, lo mandaban conmigo, que entonces era la pequeña, mientras los primos mayores se lo pasaban _pipa_. Y a mi me molestaba mucho que me tratara con condescendencia. En fin, son cosas pasadas. En realidad, tu tía no quiere que tu prima lo pase mal por un hombre.

-¡Vaya cosa! ¡Como cualquier madre!

Ana miró a su hija mayor por encima de las gafas y meditó un instante antes de volver a hablar.

-No quiere que sufra ni una milésima de lo que ella sufrió.

Cecilia dirigió a su madre una mirada interrogadora.

-¿De qué me hablas?

Ana constató, como se temía, que su hija mayor estaba _in albis_. Por lo general, era un tema que no se sacaba. Aunque hacía muchos años de aquello, era como si todos, mas que pasar página, la hubieran arrancado. Almudena, que sí conocía la historia, evidentemente no la había compartido con su hermana, dedujo Ana acertadamente. En realidad, no le sorprendía que la menor de sus hijas hubiera sido reservada.

-Cuando tu tía tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos se encandiló de un mago y se casó con él en cuestión de pocos meses. El individuo salió rana y tu tía tuvo que salir por varitas.

Ahora, la cara de Cecilia era de completa estupefacción.

-El sujeto la maltrató.- Resumió Ana. De repente se veía impelida a contar toda la historia, con pelos y señales, a su hija mayor. Y aunque pensaba que el tiempo le daría perspectiva, se encontró con un nudo en la garganta. – Tu tía huyó despavorida a casa... en fin, siéntate, anda.

Cecilia regresó a su casa bastante afectada por lo que su madre le había contado. Sin embargo, pensaba que no cambiaba la situación tal y como ella la veía. Por una sencilla razón: Javier no era el tal Andoni aquel. Ni muchísimo menos. Javier podía comportarse como un completo insoportable y pasar por rachas horteras a mas no poder, pero jamás haría daño a una mosca.

El viernes 17, aún con el _runrún_ de la vieja historia familiar rondándole el pensamiento, Cecilia encontró en el correo electrónico una cascada de mensajes de madres del colegio de los niños, todos ellos bajo el "asunto: Villancico". En seguida situó que se refería a la función navideña de Alberto que había llevado a casa una hoja con el texto para aprenderlo. Recordaba haber visto a Mencía preguntando a su hermano cómo pretendía que le ayudara si no tenía ni idea de la música y a Alberto padre haciendo propósito de rebuscar en internet, aunque lo cierto es que no tenía idea de qué gestiones habría hecho finalmente. Dio un sorbo a su café y abrió el primero. El villancico en cuestión se llamaba _Un Belén en el Fondo del Mar_, y los niños tenían que ir disfrazados. Al parecer, se trataba de una canción de un grupo de niñas con guitarras que debió tener su éxito en los 80 aunque ella no las recordaba para nada. Una madre adjuntaba un enlace a _Youtube_ con la banda sonora a la vez que pedía ideas para un disfraz de mejillón. Cecilia alzó una ceja pensando en que tenía bemoles disfrazarse de mejillón y en que su hijo, el muy despistado, no había dicho de qué le tocaba ir a él. Sin pensárselo dos veces pinchó en el enlace.

_En el fondo del mar una estrella_

_Anuncia la Navidad_

_Y adorar al Niño vienen_

_Los habitantes del maaaaaaar_

Las cuatro primeras líneas de la primera estrofa la hicieron alzar una ceja. O se equivocaba mucho o ahí estaba la explicación de lo del mejillón.

_En el fondo del maaaar_

_Donde el agua es azúuuuuuuul_

_En su cuna de sal_

_Ha nacido Jesúuuuuus_

_Caballitos de maaaaaaar_

_Cantan la Navidaaaaaaaad_

_Paz al mundo en el cielo, la tierra y el maaaaaaaar_

Escuchado el estribillo Cecilia tuvo un terrible presentimiento que hizo que la tensión le bajara de golpe. Eso de "caballitos de mar"...

_Llega el pulpo, el atún y el pez gato_

_Al lado del tiburóoooon_

_Y montado en una estrella_

_Un capitán mejillóooooon..._

¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay! Que otra pedía ideas para un disfraz de pulpo.

_Baltasar viaja en una ballenaaaaaaa..._

_Melchor sobre un calamaaaaaar..._

_Y Gaspar cabalga a loooooomooooooos..._

_De un caballito de maaaaar..._

Cecilia no tenía dotes de adivina. Esa rama de la magia siempre se le dio mal. Para eso hacía falta una capacidad especial de abstracción sobre lo real que algunos llamaban "el ojo interior". Como le dijo una vez su prima María, que sí tenía mucha facilidad para la Adivinación, ella era demasiado lógica y racional para esas cosas. En realidad, pensó Cecilia, es que no era Adivinación. Era Premonición. Pura y dura.

Por supuesto cuando llegó Alberto a casa del colegio y fue debidamente interrogado por su madre se confirmaron sus temores mas temidos mientras a sus hijas mayores les entraba un ataque de risa: el niño tenía que ir disfrazado de caballito de mar.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿La víspera por la noche? – Preguntó Cecilia muy seria.

Y encima, la dichosa función era el día 22.


	70. La Caja de Pandora IV

**CAPÍTULO 70**

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA (IV)**

Pablo no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba un poco nervioso. De hecho, dobló el pijama cuidadosamente unas tres veces antes de aposentarlo en el fondo de la mochila. Reconocía que tenía mucha suerte. El sábado anterior, Babe y Mencía le habían invitado con mucha solemnidad a celebrar el Yule en casa de su bisabuelo, en la Sierra de Madrid. Y él, por supuesto, había aceptado encantadísimo de la vida. Aunque, eso sí, las hermanas le advirtieron que tendría que compartir dormitorio con su hermano Alberto. Eso a ellas les producía ciertas risitas pero Pablo no vio dónde estaba el problema. Al fin y al cabo, él dormía en una litera en la misma habitación que su hermano Manu. El chico repasó mentalmente su pequeño equipaje: el pijama, la ropa para el día siguiente, la bolsa de aseo… y su varita. Le habían asegurado que lo harían aparecer el miércoles por la mañana con suficiente antelación para que pudiera correr a su casa a dejarla y coger los libros, puesto que Cecilia no era partidaria de propiciar que un menor de edad mágica llevara su varita a su centro docente _muggle_. El chico miró el reloj nervioso. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo hasta las seis y media, así que se puso a repasar los deberes. Lo iban a recoger con el coche.

Cecilia y Alberto habían llegado a una entente. Ella se llevaba a los tres mayores a celebrar el Yule mientras él, que tenía una reunión a primera hora de la mañana en la Escuela Técnica Superior de Ingeniería Informática, se quedaba en Madrid con Cristina. La familia de Cecilia se encargaría de aparecer cerca de los diversos centros escolares a los tres niños y a Pablo, pero la ida, con cuatro menores de edad, era mucho mas cómoda a lo _muggle_.

Recogieron a Pablo en su portal con puntualidad británica. El chaval, por decisión unilateral de su madre, portaba además de sus cosas un enorme paquete que contenía una empanada casera para añadir a las viandas de la multitudinaria cena. Mencía, que ocupaba el sitio de la ventanilla derecha, estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deferencia especial para el invitado.

Durante el viaje, como casi siempre, los niños hablaron mucho, muy alto y todos a la vez, de manera que Cecilia sólo pudo coger retazos de conversación, atenta como estaba al tráfico. Isabel, sentada en el centro, intentaba terminar unos deberes y protestaba de vez en cuando del vocerío que tenía a ambos lados y que consistía, fundamentalmente en que Alberto enumeraba una interminable lista de juguetes que pretendía incluir en su carta a los Reyes Magos mientras Mencía le censuraba casi todo. Pablo, por su parte, permaneció bastante callado mirando por la ventanilla casi todo el tiempo hasta que el coche se detuvo delante de un enorme seto. El portón de entrada se abrió al detectar el coche, Pablo no sabía si mágica o electrónicamente, y el vehículo avanzó por la rampa. Se bajaron del coche e inmediatamente empezaron a aparecer parientes. Eran muchos, mas bien muchas. Y todas, aunque cada una en su estilo, no podían evitar un aire de familia que no sabría decir bien en qué residía.

Estaban dos tías que vivían en la albufera de Valencia, cada una con al menos uno de sus niños. Y un hombre rubio y alto, bastante joven, con su mujer y tres niños pequeños. Mencía le indicó era un tío abuelo suyo, hermano de su abuela, y Pablo no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro. También estaba otra tía que se parecía mucho al hombre y, por supuesto, los abuelos de las chicas, entre otros.

-Lo primero es colocar el tronco en la chimenea.- Explicó el bisabuelo Santiago al nutrido grupo infantil y juvenil en cuanto el sol se puso.- Arderá lentamente hasta la medianoche y al calor del fuego, después de cenar y mientras esperamos la hora de las brujas, os contaré la historia de Pandora.

-¿No es demasiado gordo? – Preguntó el chico.

-Si. Pero es porque se persigue precisamente que no arda completamente. En realidad, lo que se hacía al día siguiente era trocearlo en pedazos más pequeños que se colocaban en la chimenea los días de invierno mas fríos o tormentosos, como una especie de talismán contra el mal tiempo y los rigores del invierno. También se tallaban pequeños pedazos y se entregaban a los más jóvenes, y se guardaban muestras de ceniza en botellitas en las alacenas. Según se creía, constituían amuletos contra la magia oscura.

Durante unos instantes, Pablo observó cómo el tronco ardía. Desde la cocina llegaron las risas de las chicas, que habían desaparecido sin que se diera cuenta, absorto en la contemplación del fuego.

-¿Como se te ha ocurrido, tía? – Casi gritaba Isabel entre hipidos de risa con un bombón en la mano.

-Son unos bombones belgas riquísimos.- Contestaba Almudena.- Estaban de oferta en Fiumiccino.

-¡Pero es que es un tema sensible! - Exclamó Babe.- ¡Cuando los vea mi madre...!

-¿Cómo que cuando los vea tu madre? Cuándo los vea tu madre... ¿Qué?

-¡Te hechizará las orejas!

Cecilia asomó la cabeza por allí en el preciso momento en que Almudena iba a demandar aclaraciones a la mayor de sus sobrinos. Había estado un largo rato en el piso superior supervisando la instalación de su hijo Alberto y de Pablo, y llegaba un tanto de mal humor después de haber estirado mágicamente la ropa de su hijo, que como siempre la había metido de mala manera en la bolsa de viaje.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con tono cansino.

-Tía Almudena se ha venido cargada de bombones...

-No veo qué tiene de particular. Siempre lo hace.

-Era una oferta. Tres bolsas por dos, y son _Guy Lian_...- Explicó la aludida.

-¡_Guy Lian_! ¡Me encantan!- Exclamó Cecilia cambiando la expresión por una sonrisa y apresurándose a tomar uno. Los bombones en cuestión venían envueltos en papel brillante, como si fueran caramelos.

-¡No lo hagas, mamá!- Gritó Isabel entre lágrimas de risa.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la madre al tiempo que lo desenvolvía.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!

Mencía e Isabel estaban tan partidas de risa que habían empezado a escurrirse peligrosamente de sus sillas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Almudena. Ya estaba muy _mosca_ con todo aquello. Cecilia se limitó a colocar el bombón, asido delicadamente con dos dedos, delante de sus ojos.- Sigo sin entender...

-¡Es un caballito de mar! – Exclamó Alberto divertido. Había aparecido silenciosamente detrás de su madre. Y gritó lanzándose en pos de la bolsa. -¡Quiero uno!

Efectivamente, aquellos bombones belgas llevaban como "_marca de la maison_" elaborarse con forma de"_fruits de mer_". Normalmente había berberechos, gambas, almejas, mejillones... pero el lote que había comprado Almudena antes de salir de Roma se caracterizaba porque todos, absolutamente todos, tenían forma de caballitos de mar. Y como se había apuntado a la oferta teniendo en mente que eran muchos, había llevado ni más ni menos que kilo y medio. Cecilia suspiró antes de empezar a explicar mientras pensaba que el Universo se compinchaba para fastidiarla. Cuando terminó la historia, Almudena trataba en vano de contener la risa, igual que sus dos sobrinas mayores.

-Pues no le veo yo la gracia. Si supieras lo que Alberto ha pasado recortando, coloreando y cosiendo el disfraz para su hijo... ¡Alberto! ¡Que lo vas a romper!

El niño, con esa celeridad que solamente las criaturas infantiles poseen, había subido a por el disfraz y ya estaba de vuelta con él puesto, ese que tenía que lucir al día siguiente en la función escolar. Consistía en una especie de cresta naranja y un morro hecho con un cilindro de papel cosidos a un verdugo azul marino, y una cola de cartulina cosida igualmente a unos leotardos azules. También llevaba un reproductor de _DVDs_ portátil con un vídeo de _youtube_ bajado por su padre que no tardó en enchufar. Alberto, lanzado, empezó a cantar y a bailar desafinando mucho.

_En el fondo del maaaaaaar..._

_Donde el agua es azúuuuuuul..._

Lo hacía tan terriblemente mal que sus hermanas y su tía empezaron a reír con ganas mientras su madre les enviaba miradas reprobadoras. Vale que su hijo no tenía aptitudes para el espectáculo, pero seguía siendo su hijo y por tanto merecía un poquito mas de formalidad por parte de la familia. Pero claro, en uno de aquellos movimientos, como no podía ser de otro modo, el niño enganchó la cola en una silla y la arrancó.

-¡ALBERTO! – Chilló Cecilia muy enfadada.

-Lo siento, mami, ha sido sin querer...

-¡Tu todo lo haces sin querer!

-¿Qué pasa? – María y Lucía habían escuchado las voces y entraron en la cocina, seguidas a corta distancia por la hermana de la primera, a tiempo de contemplar el desaguisado.

-¿Qué es esto exactamente? – Preguntó Lucía recogiendo del suelo la destrozada cola.

-La cola de un caballito de mar.- Contestó Almudena, todavía conteniendo las carcajadas.

-¡Vaya...!

-Ve tomando nota, querida.- Dijo María.- Eso de los pastorcitos en las funciones de Navidad de los _coles_ y las _guardes_ ha pasado a la historia. Yo este año he tenido que agenciarme uno de pollo y otro de cocodrilo.

-¿Pollo y cocodrilo? ¿Y éste de caballito de mar? ¡Si parece el Arca de Noé en lugar del Belén!

-Es que los míos representan a los bichos de dicha embarcación que van a visitar el Portal. Navegando por el río Jordán, de paso.

-Eso sí que es una buena mezcolanza.- Intervino Almudena.- Debería meterlo en una novela.

-Lo de tomar nota va también por ti, querida.

-De eso nada. Italia es mucho mas tradicional. Allí inventó San Francisco de Asís el Belén.- Replicó Almudena con absoluta carencia de convicción.

-Pues si que es zoológico el panorama... – Comentó Lucía mientras cogía uno de los bombones.- Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ceci? ¡Oh, cielos!

-¡Si! ¡Parece una conspiración! – Exclamó la sufrida madre contemplado el bombón.- ¡No lo se! ¡No tenemos cartulina! – Dijo mientras dedicaba una mirada triste al trozo de cola.- Y no creo que soporte un _Reparo_…

-Entonces, veamos. ¿Es una situación en la que se hace imprescindible, o bien altamente conveniente el uso de un nivel superior de magia, algo mas que un simple hechizo reparador? – Preguntó María alzando una ceja mientras contenía a duras penas otra risita.

-Sin duda. La alternativa es que a Ceci le de un ataque.- Contestó Almudena sin poder evitar una carcajada.- ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, si!

_Baltasar viaja __en una ballenaaaa.._

_Melchor sobre un calamaaaaar…_

_Y Gaspar cabalga a lomos_

_De un caballito de maaaaaar_

-¿Y lo de…

_En el casco del barco han escrito_

_Con tinta de chipirón…"_

Tarareó Lucía.

_Esta noche en Mar Serena_

_Ha nacido el Niño Diooooooos_

Concluyeron sus primas sincronizadas. Después de corear el estribillo bien alto, todas salvo Cecilia prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada.

-Muy bien, señoras. Seriedad. Se impone una transfiguración.-María, como la mayor de las primas que era, intentó poner un poco de orden.- ¿Quién se atreve? Yo, personalmente, ya sabéis que nunca he sido particularmente hábil con ese _Ars Mágica_...

-Tu la aprobaste en la tercera convocatoria.- Soltó su hermana con otra risa.

-No hacía falta entrar en tanto detalle.

-La madre de la criatura ¿No?- Dijo Almudena dirigiendo una elocuente mirada a su hermana mayor.

-En estos momentos solo se me viene a la cabeza un hipocampo mágico.- Replicó Cecilia todavía muy enfadada.- Y no pensaréis que es adecuado que el niño vaya vestido de semejante criatura. Ya sabéis que tiene cuernos como de _Miúra_.

-Yo ya empiezo a notar la magia un poco destemplada por el embarazo. Podría intentarlo, pero no me responsabilizo del resultado final...- Intervino Lucía riéndose al imaginar a su sobrino con los cuernos dorados de un hipocampo mágico, uno a cada lado de la cabeza como si fuera la mascota de un feroz vikingo.

-Yo no la tengo destemplada, pero ya que ha dicho Ceci lo del hipocampo mágico, seguro que me saldría con cola de ballena…

-O sea, que me vais a dejar a mí la papeleta.- Intervino entonces Almudena.

-Tú eres la madrina del niño.- Observó María.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, si la madre no puede hacerlo, se supone que deberías suplirla.

-¿Para hacer un disfraz? Me parece a mí que desvirtúas el sentido del madrinazgo, María. ¡Ah! ¡Mirad quién viene por ahí!

Ana, la madre de Cecilia y de Almudena, entró en la cocina con aire pensativo. Lo del solsticio de invierno la estaba trayendo frita y tenía muchas ganas de que pasara de una santa vez. Todos los días, varias veces, había repasado el _conxuro_, el procedimiento para hacer la queimada y los movimientos de varita que servían para conjurar aquel fuego azul. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios había cedido?_ Se preguntaba.

-¡Mamá! – La llamó su hija menor.- Necesitamos de tus habilidades.- Añadió guiñando un ojo a sus primas, sobrinas y hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Alberto! ¿Qué ha pasado con tu disfraz?

-¡Este niño! ¡Que es un desastre! – Exclamó Cecilia.

- En fin... que me parece que ya se para qué me llamabais ¿No?

-Eres un sol, mami.

-No seas pelota, hija.

Mientras Almudena sonreía como el gato de _Chesire_, Ana sacó su varita y apuntó. Sin embargo no invocó el hechizo inmediatamente. Al cabo de dos segundos elevó la varita.

-Alberto, quítate esos leotardos y el suéter. Puestos a hacerlo, que sea con todas las de la ley.

-¡Pero me quedaré desnudo!

-¡Solo en calzoncillos, Beto!- Exclamó Mencía muy divertida.

-¡Son boxers!

-Vale. En boxers. Total, como si no te viéramos así todos los días o incluso peor.- Replicó Babe. Un tanto enfurruñado, Alberto empezó a desprenderse de todos los accesorios quedando en camiseta y calzoncillos a juego, con dibujos de _Spiderman_.

-¡Espera abuela! –Intervino Mencía cuando Ana ya se disponía a bajar la varita.- ¡Tiene que parecer casero!

-¡Y si es posible, que papá no se de cuenta de que no es el suyo! – Añadió Isabel.

Ana alzó una ceja. _Casero_. Como si fuera un flan. Anda que… Aparcando todos los exabruptos que se le ocurrían sobre los hipocampos normales y corrientes, las nietas exigentes y las celebraciones del Día del Invierno, invocó con decisión. Pero no fue una transfiguración, sino un encantamiento. El resultado final fueron todos los elementos reforzados y sólida y mágicamente unidos. Podría haberlo hecho muchísimo mejor, pero sin duda no habría estado a la altura de las expectativas de los nietos. Guardó su varita, les dedicó una mirada displicente y marchó en pos de su marido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Lo había visto con el pequeñín de los nietos colgado de una mochila portabebés…

-¿Puedo ponérmelo? – Gritó Alberto encantado.

-¡No!- Contestó Cecilia.

-¡Sí! ¡Venga! – Clamaron todas las demás a la vez. Apabullada numéricamente, la sufrida madre cedió resignada. Menos de cinco minutos después, todos andaban cantando el villancico. Menos de diez minutos después Ana, comprobado que el pequeño Ignacio dormía plácidamente en su cochecito, se asomó a la cocina.

-Todos fuera, que vamos a hacer la cena. Ceci, hija, tu mejor cállate, que desafinas mucho y vas a despertar a Ignacio con esos berridos.

-¡Vaya!

-Es verdad. Además cantas en falsete.

-Eso, ponte en mi contra. ¡Tener madre y hermana para esto!

-No me pongo en tu contra. Velo por el bienestar del menor de mis hijos.

-Isabel, tu también mejor te callas.

-¡Pero abuela!

-Cierto, cierto. Las dos desafináis una barbaridad. Parece mentira… aunque claro, de tal palo…

-¡María!

-¿Qué? ¡Es la pura verdad!

-¡Mamá! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Y vosotras! ¿Sabéis qué os digo! ¡Qué sois unas auténticas brujas!

-Y a mucha honra, niña.- Dijo María adoptando una pose muy solemne.

-¡En sentido figurado!- Exclamó Isabel ofendida. Y tomando del brazo a su madre las dos marcharon muy dignas camino del salón. En la puerta de la cocina, Cecilia se giró y las miró fijamente.

-Gamberras…- Murmuró muy seria. Las demás brujas permanecieron en silencio un segundo. Cuando madre e hija habían desaparecido del campo visual, se echaron a reír.

-Si, si, gamberras… pero si no las hacemos callar ¡Esta noche diluvia!- Exclamó Amparo divertida.

-Eso.- Dijo su hermana.- Tú ahora saca el tema del diluvio.

Volvieron a reír con ganas. Fuera como fuera cómo se desenvolviera mágicamente la noche, todo presagiaba que no iba a tener desperdicio.


	71. La Caja de Pandora V

**CAPÍTULO 71**

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA (V)**

-Y ahora, a dormir, preciosa.- Alberto, sonriente, depositó a la menor de sus vástagos en su cunita y se dispuso él mismo a descansar. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos hacia la puerta del dormitorio cuando la niña, sentada en la cuna, lo llamó.

-¡Papi!

-¿Qué quieres, princesita?

-_Quero_ un_ pusle_.

-No mi vidita, es hora de dormir.

Como si hubiera pulsado un oculto resorte, la niña mudó el gesto por un puchero, se puso muy colorada y comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras gruesos lagrimones salían, uno tras otro, de sus ojillos castaños. El sentido común intentó imponerse en la voluntad del padre, que en primera instancia y sabiamente decidió no ceder.

-No Cristina. No es hora de hacer puzzles. Es hora de dormir. Toma un cuento.

-¡No _quero quentoooooo_!

Alberto no se quedó para contemplar el vuelo del cuento hacia una remota esquina. En su lugar, optó por marcharse con el ceño un poco fruncido hacia su dormitorio. Pensaba que con los tres mayores fuera podría descansar mucho. Estaba visto que no. Se puso el pijama confiando en que su pequeñina se calmara y, rendida, se echara a dormir. Pero no fue así.

-¡_Quero_ un _peteeeeeeee_!

¡Ostras!, pensó Alberto, ¡Se había olvidado del "pacifier"! Esperanzado en los poderes del pequeño objeto, corrió a la cocina. Enseguida estaba de regreso.

-¡_Ete_ no me _guuuuutaaaaaa_!

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡_Quero nuno pete shosha_!

-¿Rosa?

-¡Si!

Tras otros dos viajes infructuosos en los que había paseado sendos chupetes que no eran del agrado de la nena, Alberto regresó con la caja.

-A ver.. éstos son todos los que tienes…- Dijo mostrándole el contenido. Cristina metió su manita y fue toquiteándolos todos mientras su padre contaba una docena.

-_Ete_.

-Bien. Ese. Y ahora ¡A dormir!

Parecía que le había hecho caso, porque se tumbó en posición de dormir. Y Alberto no esperó a que cambiara de idea.

Ya de regreso en su dormitorio se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama por el lado de Cecilia. La _autoexcusa_ era que la mesilla de su mujer reposaba un teléfono "por si tenían que llamar a media noche". Aunque, claro, no quería ni empezar a pensar en los motivos que podrían dar lugar a que alguien lo hiciera. En realidad, Alberto sumergió la nariz en la almohada de su mujer. Y aunque Nadia había cambiado las sábanas esa mañana, el olor a suavizante le resultó altamente evocador del perfume de ella. Se durmió apacible y casi inmediatamente con la palabra "Ceciiiii" entre los labios.

Poco después, Cristina llamaba a gritos.

-¡Papiiiiiii! ¡_Quero_ aguaaaaaaaa!

El sufrido padre abrió un ojo. Volvió a escuchar la llamada convenciéndose de que no lo había soñado. Y con mucho pesar se levantó.

Una hora después, la nena pidió el orinal. Y mas tarde estaba espabiladísima y no había forma de que se durmiera. Acabó en la cama, junto a su padre, dormida encima de él tras haberle pateado las costillas y hasta sus partes privadas. Alberto maldurmió una hora mas hasta que, convencido de que su hija ya estaba profundamente dormida, la pasó a la cuna con mucho esfuerzo.

Se las prometía muy felices. Pero después de tanto trajín, se encontró incapaz de dormir. Hacia las tres de la mañana Alberto encendió la luz y se puso a leer.

El resto de la familia, por su parte, había cenado a base de múltiples platos para picar. La empanada de la madre de Pablo fue objeto de una buena colección de elogios que le hicieron sonrojar, sobre todo cuando el bisabuelo de sus amigas reconoció que, como gallego, la tenía que situar entre las mejores que había comido en su vida.

En medio de una tremenda y alegre algarabía en la que, para asombro de Pablo, conseguían entenderse, fue capaz de ir poniendo nombres a las caras que aún le faltaban, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro el nivel de parentesco.

Para los postres, las madres hicieron un intento meramente testimonial de enviar a los mas pequeños a la cama, que fue recibido con una sonora protesta. Finalmente, transigieron con una condición: quedarse solamente para la historia. Frente al fuego, sentados a su alrededor en dos sofás, múltiples sillas y cojines desperdigados por el suelo, el bisabuelo Santiago comenzó a contar…

-…Cuentan que en el inicio el mundo era tan caótico y oscuro que el hombre vivía en la mas completa ignorancia y Prometeo, abatido porque los hombres vivían en el oscurantismo, decidió robar a los dioses el fuego…

-¿Por qué el fuego? –Preguntó un niño rubio que se llamaba Jacobo.

- Porque pensó que de esta manera podrían descubrir la luz del conocimiento y ser libres.- Contestó el bruixo.- Y así lo hizo. Los dioses entonces se enojaron mucho, y condenaron a Prometeo a morir y renacer cada día. Después, Zeus ordenó a Efestos que creara a la mujer, tan hermosa como una diosa, y que cada divinidad le otorgara un don. Y como poseía todos los dones, la llamaron Pandora, y le entregaron como dote una caja de plata primorosamente labrada con la prohibición de que la abriera.

-¡Qué machistas! – Exclamó Mencía. Estaba sentada en el suelo en un cojín con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de su madre, la cual se las ingenió para darle una suave patadita.

-Ya se sabe, con el panteón griego…- Contestó el tío Jaime con una sonrisita.- Pero dejemos que continúe el narrador…

-Gracias…- Después Zeus dispuso que Hermes llevara a Pandora a la tierra, junto a Prometeo. Pero nuestro héroe, haciendo honor a su nombre que significa "previsor", no se sintió atraído por ella, cosa que no ocurrió con su hermano Epimeteo,"quien piensa después", que se enamoró locamente y se casó con ella. Un día de solsticio de verano Pandora no pudo resistirse a la curiosidad y abrió la caja. Y de ella manaron los males del mundo: la muerte, la envidia, el egoísmo, el miedo, la tristeza, la plaga, la pobreza, el crimen… Pandora, horrorizada, se apresuró a cerrar la caja, y desde aquel día los hombres vieron que el día se iba recortando y la noche en cambio se hacía mas larga de manera que les entró pánico de volver a la oscuridad, por lo que encendieron fuegos con el propósito de animar al Sol a mantenerse vivo.

Llegados a ese punto, los mas menudos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Y un rubiales hermano del que había hablado antes hasta puso morritos de puchero.

-Con mucho cuidado, Pandora levantó un poquito la tapa y volvió a mirar dentro de la cajita de plata y en una esquina, pequeña, calladita y tímida, se encontraba agazapada la esperanza. Y corrió hacia los hombres a decirles que no estaba todo perdido.

-Ahora es cuando papá barre para casa.- Dijo entonces Jaime. Y sus hermanas y su cuñado se echaron a reír ante la mirada asombrada de las siguientes generaciones, que todavía no sabían por dónde iban los tiros. Santiago sonrió cómplice antes de continuar la historia.

- Pandora se puso en camino hacia el lugar donde muere sol cada día, siguiendo el sendero que el cielo nos muestra cada noche…

-El Camino de Santiago, para que lo entendáis.

-Eso es. ¿Sabéis a dónde lleva?

Los mas pequeñitos negaron enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras Mencía contestaba muy segura "a Compostela".

-Pues bien, lleva hasta ese lugar en que cada atardecer el Mar Tenebroso engulle al sol, el lugar que los griegos llamaban la Tierra de la Muerte, los romanos Finis Terrae y mis parientes Costa da Morte.

-¿Veis cómo barre para casa?

-¿Seguro que la historia de Pandora es así, biso? – Preguntó Mencía poco convencida.

-Claro que si. Pero todavía no he terminado ¿Queréis que continúe?

-Venga biso, no te hagas de rogar que se acerca la medianoche.- Exhortó Isabel. Santiago miró el reloj un poco preocupado.

-Hay tiempo suficiente… me habías asustado… pues bien, Pandora observó que, por fin, el fuego regalo de Prometeo frenaba el declive de la luz y el sol volvía a renacer día a día. Y ese día se llamó solsticio de invierno, día de fiesta grande porque el dios Luz renacía. Desde entonces todos los pueblos de la Tierra festejaron en ese día el nacimiento de luz. Y ahora es el momento de entregaros los amuletos.

Santiago se aproximó a la chimenea donde el fuego lucía mortecino. Con unas tenacillas extrajo un pedazo bastante grande y lo colocó en la piedra.

-Ahora, uno por uno, con vuestras varitas, apuntaréis al tronco pronunciando las palabras "fora el meigallo". ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Yo no tengo varita! – Exclamó Jacobo.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Ni yo! – Corearon sus hermanos.

-No importa. Los vuestros los haremos con la mía.- Les tranquilizó su padre. Y Pablo observó que tenía una voz bastante parecida al bisabuelo de sus amigas.

Fueron, por turnos, pronunciando el hechizo y obteniendo a cambio un colgante de madera, generalmente con sus respectivas iniciales.

-¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Isabel admirada contemplando el de Pablo. El chico sostenía en la mano un símbolo que recordaba vívidamente a los símbolos cabalísticos. Fue a preguntar si ella tenía idea de qué podría significar, pero se le ahogaron las palabras.

-Es una historia muy semejante al Génesis, todo eso del principio del mundo… y lo de la caja parece lo del Edén, pero sin manzana y sin serpiente…¿No te parece?- Mencía había aprovechado para acercarse y soltar todo aquello al oído de Pablo. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Un poquito de atención, que la historia no ha terminado…

-¡Silencio!

-Gracias, María. Eres una líder nata.

-Mas bien un sargento de caballería. Venga, sigue.

- Muy bien. Las meigas, conscientes de la importancia del mensaje que guarda esta historia, guardaron el fuego unido a la tierra y al agua mediante un brebaje llamado queimada por el que se conjuran con el recuerdo de Pandora para recordar a la Humanidad que debe mantener por siempre viva la esperanza. Así, desde la noche dos tempos, nos elaboran esa pócima milagreira con la que nos curan las llagas del alma. O el meigallo, que decimos os galegos. Y ahora.- Dijo el bisabuelo caminando resuelto hacia la gran mesa del comedor.- Os explicaré los misterios arcanos de este ritual. Veamos… ¿Veis este pote de barro?- Dijo sacando de un mueble un objeto redondo.- Es lo que llamamos Queimadeira. ¿Alguien sabe qué elemento representa?

-¿La tierra? – Preguntó Pablo con timidez.

-Eso es.- Asintió satisfecho.- La tierra es el origen y destino del hombre, simbolizada en las diosas madres o como leemos en el génesis del mito judéo-cristiano: "El sexto día cogió un trozo de barro y con un soplo hizo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza". Ahora vamos por el aguardiente…

-¿Licor? ¿Nos vas a emborrachar? – Preguntó Isabel divertida mientras su bisabuelo extraía una botella de cristal transparente.

-Procuraremos que no… cada gota de aguardiente nos une a la tierra de nuestros ancestros, a nuestra historia. porque al fin y al cabo es el fruto de la tierra a través de la uva… y al agua añadiremos azúcar, que con su blancura y dulzor simboliza la pureza y la inocencia, y al endulzar el bebedizo nos ayudará a superar algunos de nuestros defectos como la soberbia, la envidia, o el egoísmo…- Dijo colocando un enorme azucarero que tenía pinta de ser muy antiguo junto a la queimadeira.-… el limón, que contrarresta las amarguras del alma… la manzana, que simboliza a la humanidad con sus debilidades y que nos fortalece el espíritu… ¿Puedes traer limones y manzanas de la cocina, Amaia?.- La hija mayor asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a cumplir el encargo.- …y el café, que es un símbolo del mestizaje de la Humanidad…- Terminó colocando un cuenco con granos de café.

-Faltan elementos esenciales ¿No? – Preguntó Mencía, las pupilas dilatadas por la emoción.

-Claro. El fuego que danzará con total libertad, que como antaño nos purificará, nos alumbrará y calentará, al conjurarse con el aire, sin el cual la combustión del aguardiente es imposible. Pero ese lo va a conjurar tu abuela. ¿Ana? ¿Estás lista? Casi son las doce…

Ana asintió en silencio y, varita en ristre, se colocó frente a la queimadeira. Con la mano izquierda alzando su varita y la derecha con la palma extendida sobre el pote, comenzó a recitar…

-Conjurémonos… recordemos a las meigas de todos los tiempos… heroínas que no perdieron nunca la esperanza, viudas dos vivos…Pandora, la madre de la esperanza…. Eva, expulsada del Paraíso… María Soliño, meiga que ardió en la hoguera… María Pita, la guerrillera…. Concepción Arenal, adelantada de los tiempos… Rosalía de Castro, capturadota de sueños… Que sus espíritus renazcan en las llamas de esta queimada y nos embriague de esperanzas en un mundo donde el conocimiento sea luz…"

Y cuando terminó de decir todo aquello Ana tomó el pote de la miel y echó dentro de la queimadeira un generoso chorro mientras advertía severamente a su padre.

-Te has olvidado de explicar el significado de la miel, papá…

-No me he olvidado. He pensado que era mejor dejártelo a ti. Al fin y al cabo, es el Toque de Meigas.

-Tu lo cuentas mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué Toque de Meigas? – Preguntó Mencía. Se las había ingeniado para colarse junto a su abuela y miraba con mucha atención el fondo del recipiente, como si en el mismo fuera a ocurrir algún maravilloso prodigio.

-Las meigas pueden elaborar el brebaje con variaciones, según sus gustos o sus tradiciones de familia. Pero todas, absolutamente todas, comienzan con un buen chorro de miel. Simboliza el trabajo de las personas y la solidaridad que debe reinar entre ellas.- Explicó Santiago.

-Y además endulza el bebedizo.- Añadió Ana muy seria.- No es lo mismo darse un trago de aguardiente con miel que sin ella…

-Venga, Ana, no seas prosaica. ¿Qué va a pensar nuestro invitado? – Intervino el padre de Cecilia dedicando a su señora bruja una mirada un tanto reprobadora desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Ana no se dignó contestar y empezó a depositar cuidadosamente los ingredientes: azúcar, limón, manzana, el aguardiente y unos granos de café que fue soltando poco a poco mientras su padre murmuraba…

-… por Modoñedo… por Betanzos… por Lugo… por Tuy… por Ourense… por Coruña… y un último por Compostela. Y otro mas por los habitantes de Madrid que nos ha acogido.

-… y un puñado por los gallegos dispersos en el mundo.- Concluyó Ana alzando una ceja.- Y agora….

Con solemnidad, apuntando con la mano izquierda a la queimadeira, Ana murmuró algo imperceptible y un fuego azul comenzó a danzar misterioso en la superficie del líquido mientras ella comenzaba a recitar el conjuro

Las llamas bailaron durante unos pocos minutos de fuego mientras todos, hechizados, contemplaban la danza luminosa llena de misterios.

xXxXx


	72. La Caja de Pandora VI

**CAPÍTULO 72**

**LA CAJA DE PANDORA (y VI)**

El bebedizo era fuerte, de manera que aunque la tradición, según contaron, inducía a beber varias tazas, Pablo, Isabel y Mencía solamente probaron un sorbo, mínima cantidad que vertió con toda intención la abuela de las chicas en sus respectivas tacillas. Los mas pequeñines solo fueron autorizados a chupar una cuchara mojada. Y puesto que al día siguiente había colegio, a las doce y media los mandaron a todos a la cama.

Alberto estaba nervioso. Perdía su colgante, lo volvía a encontrar, daba saltitos con el pantalón del pijama a medio poner y hablaba sin parar. Pablo entonces entendió por qué sus hermanas habían intercambiado risitas cómplices al avisarle de que tendría que compartir cuarto con él. Llegó a pensar seriamente si tendría que pedir a la madre del niño que le lanzara algún tipo de hechizo que lo serenara un poco. Eso o que le hicieran una tila doble y muy cargada. Afortunadamente, una vez consiguió convencerlo de que terminara de ponerse su pijama plagado de personajes de Bob Esponja y se metiera en la cama el niño, agotado, cayó dormido cual piedra. Entonces Pablo conjuró un Lumos y, tumbado en la cama, observó largamente su colgante, intrigado por un significado oculto que intuía y que, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de descifrar. Cuando por fin, vencido por el cansancio, lo depositó cuidadosamente en la mesilla, junto a su varita, formuló sin pensar el firme propósito de averiguar mas.

Los adultos permanecieron un poco mas tiempo levantados, sentados alrededor de los rescoldos de la lumbre que había ardido horas antes degustando, algunos, un sorbo adicional del bebedizo.

-Hay que reconocer que te ha salido bien.- Decía Jaime a su hermana.- Está buenísima. E incluso el fuego azul, debo decir, estaba perfectamente conjurado. Estás hecha toda una meiga.

-Será la suerte del novato.- Contestó Ana alzando una ceja.- De todas formas, había quién no las tenía todas consigo respecto al fuego azul-. Añadió dedicando una elocuente mirada a José Ignacio.

-¿Yo? – Dijo él poniendo una exagerada cara de asombro.

-Tú. Tu mismo. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te ponías justo enfrente, con la varita preparada por si a mí no me salía?

-¿Has hecho eso, papá? – Preguntó Cecilia un poco asombrada.

-Qué va.

-Venga ya.

-Bueno, solamente era por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo, tu madre solamente había leído y releído el texto.

-¿Te crees que no había ensayado la parte práctica?

José Ignacio abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero habías hecho prácticas sin yo saberlo?

-Pues claro. ¿Te parece mal?

-Pues sí. ¿No era mucho mejor tener una segunda opinión?

-No. Habrías criticado cualquier minucia.

-¿En ese concepto me tienes?

-Te conozco, José Ignacio.

-Ya... tenga usted mujer para esto...

-Que no llegue la sangre al río ¿Eh? – Intervino Javier. Tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Lucía y los mofletes enrojecidos.- Estaba muy buena, si. Y ha sido una celebración muy bonita. Un poco descafeinada y la historia un tanto tergiversada pero...

-¿Qué querías? ¡Había niños!

-Antaño también, querida María.

-Antaño eran otros tiempos. Y de todas formas, cuando nazca tu hijo a él le explicas lo que tu quieras.

-Hija. Es una niña.- Comentó Lucía suavemente.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Así que ya lo sabéis...

Lucía asintió con la cabeza y después miró fijamente a Javier.

-¿Lo dices tu o lo digo yo?

El mago tragó el último sorbo de queimada, depositó cuidadosamente la tacilla de barro sobre la mesa baja y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hemos pensado llamarla Esperanza. Pero no os creáis que ha sido por la historia de Pandora que...

No continuó porque Lucía le propinó un elocuente codazo en las costillas.

-Es un nombre bonito.- Comentó Cecilia mas tarde, cuando ella y Almudena se preparaban para dormir. Habida cuenta de que había que aprovechar el espacio, ellas iban a compartir una habitación con una enorme cama de matrimonio. En un lateral, plácidamente dormía Ignacio.

-Y no es demasiado frecuente. Eso es una ventaja.- Contestó su hermana inclinada sobre la cuna.-¿Has visto? Desde que ha cumplido tres meses duerme de un tirón toda la noche. Y pensar que nos dejaba sin dormir prácticamente todos los días...

-Será porque le añades un hermoso biberón.

-Puede ser. ¿Ceci?

-¿Si?

-Dos cosas. Procura no plantarme una pierna encima, que no soy tu marido, porque la quitaré de un manotazo.

-¡Ni que yo diera patadas!

-No he dicho que des patadas. He dicho que plantas la pierna encima. Y en segundo lugar, tampoco me voy a aguantar si roncas.

-Yo solo he roncado cuando estaba embarazada.

-Me da igual la causa. Si roncas te despertaré.

-Si me despiertas porque estoy roncando me preocuparé muchísimo. Por cierto, qué intolerante te has vuelto desde que te has casado.

-¿Yo? Te recuerdo que eras tú la que imponía sus normas cuando nos tocaba compartir cuarto.

-¡Bah!

Las dos hermanas se metieron en la cama y apagaron la luz.

-¿Cómo les habrá ido a Giulietta y compañía?

-No lo se, pero espero que bien. El nivel de nerviosismo de Nieves ha ido in crescendo a lo largo de la semana.

-¿Se ha tomado el día?

-Si. Y yo también. Tengo que ir a la función del colegio. Es una suerte que las mayores tengan fiesta solo para ellas, me ahorro el aburrimiento de las representaciones de adolescentes.

Fue lo último que Cecilia dijo, porque estaba tan cansada que cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Lo que no sabía era que su hermana no había llegado a enterarse de lo último porque tambien dormía.

-¿Pablo?

El chico abrió los ojos. Curiosamente, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con la anciana sentada en el borde de su cama. Al fin y al cabo, la había conocido un par de meses atrás, cuando el abuelo de Isabel lo llevó a los invernaderos de Pociones Moltó. Era la tatarabuela de sus amigas, la fundadora de la empresa. Y una antigua alquimista. Frotándose los ojos se sentó en la cama mientras la anciana lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

-Creo que querías saber qué significa esto. ¿No es así?

El chico asintió con la cabeza sin poder quitar la vista del rostro sonriente de la anciana.

-Pues bien... esto es una _Mem_, el equivalente a una M. Y es la inicial de una antepasada tuya llamada Miriam. Fue la primera mujer alquimista. Y para que te sientas orgulloso de tus orígenes, te diré que todo el mundo la conoce porque fue la que inventó el "baño maría"... tal vez desde ahora ya no pienses que eres un recién llegado, sino mas bien el miembro de una familia que partió lejos y ahora regresa a sus orígenes, como el descendiente de emigrantes que regresa al país donde están sus raíces.

Pablo se sintió un poco avergonzado. Era verdad, por mucho que él no quería reconocerlo, que llevaba años sintiéndose como un recién llegado que tiene que pedir por favor que le dejen sitio.

-Bueno, es hora de irme ahora que te he transmitido lo que tenía que decirte.- La anciana se levantó con una agilidad impropia de una persona más que centenaria. Era bajita, de pelo muy blanco y ojos muy oscuros, y por primera vez el chico le apreció una vitalidad nueva.

-¡Espere! ¿Está...?

-Todavía no me he librado de mi envoltorio achacoso, pero pronto lo haré. Entonces mi familia se sentirá triste, pero yo seré mucho mas libre...

Pablo despertó a las siete y media gracias al movimiento de la casa y en seguida se convenció de que lo había soñado todo. Fue cuando desayunaban en la gran mesa del comedor que escuchó a la abuela de Isabel hablando con sus hermanos sobre la anciana bruja.

-Ha amanecido como si la hubieran sedado... se va a ir apagando, apagando...

Pablo agachó la cabeza y miró fijamente el tazón de chocolate. En la superficie le pareció que se formaba un rostro ovalado enmarcado en un cabello espeso y negro. Un rostro de ojos oscuros y almendrados y una boca de labios carnosos. Y le pareció que la boca susurraba su nombre. _Pablo._

Procurando hacer de tripas corazón, Cecilia apremiaba a los niños. Como de costumbre, Alberto se entretenía con el vuelo de una mosca, nervioso perdido con la función. A pesar del estrés, las prisas, las carreras porque alguno se había dejado algo arriba y demás, pudieron situarlos a todos en sus destinos con puntualidad. A las once y media, Cecilia, Almudena y el bebé estaban aposentadas en el salón de actos del colegio. Poco después un ojeroso Alberto llegó y se dejó caer en la silla que le tenían reservada.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes una pinta de haber dormido mal...- Exclamó Cecilia.

-Es que no he dormido casi.

-¿Y eso?

-Tu bebita, que quería juerga.

-¡Qué poca autoridad paterna ejerces con ella!

Alberto no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y muy teatralmente dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cecilia y aparentó que se dormía. Entre bastidores, cierta profesora que una vez pensó que ella le distraía de fines mucho mas superiores y elevados sonrió.

xXxXxXx

El 28 de diciembre, como una vela que se consume, la tatarabuela Amparo se apagó. Lloraron, claro, porque el dolor de la partida definitiva es un sentimiento muy humano. Y aunque por el mundo mágico haya teorías raras, los magos Hispanii tienen muy claro que, ante todo, son seres humanos.

Solo Santiago la vio marcharse, rejuvenecida, hacia un hombre alto y sonriente, una adolescente rubia y una mujer joven y guapa. Los tres la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Antes de desvanecerse, Amparo se giró, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

xXxXxXx

_Feliz Navidad_

xXxXxXx

_Creo que se ha visto que efectivamente la magia gallega es capaz de abrir pasos entre dimensiones._

_Esta característica la puse tiempo ha para integrar una serie de tradiciones reales gallegas, como son los baños de ola en la Lanzada la noche de San Juan de las mujeres que quieren quedarse embarazadas, o las "piedras" con ciertas propiedades "fecundas" sobre las que los que ansiaban ser padres ponían los medios para ello, en cuanto al tránsito de un alma desde el otro lado hacia este mundo. En el otro sentido, la santa compaña o el ritual de "llevar al muerto" a San Andrés de Teixido (va de muerto quién no fue de vivo, para lo cual hasta dejaban un asiento vacío en el coche y le iban "hablando" al difunto)._

_Siguiendo este concepto, en mi fic Las Reliquias de la Muerte el azabachero que conjuga la Piedra de la Resurrección es, por supuesto, un brujo Gallego._

_Santiago es el Custodio de un paso entre dimensiones que está en El Escorial y, como Almudena sabe, y Cecilia intuye, es capaz de "hablar" con Sara. Porque para él, los muertos no son seres ausentes, tan solo son invisibles._


	73. Especial Epifanía

**CAPÍTULO 73**

**ESPECIAL EPIFANÍA**

_**Madrid, 5 de enero de 2011. **_

En casa de los padres de Alberto había mucho alboroto porque estaban todos los nietos, lo que suponía un total de siete criaturas de entre casi trece y un año.

-Habrás traído los dulces ¿No Ceci? – Preguntó Salva, el marido de Inés.

-Por supuesto que no. He pensado que es mucho mejor que los hombres vayáis a una tienda de chuches.

-¡Pero Ceci! ¡Las chuches vuestras son mucho mas chulis que las nuestras!

-La última vez que traje chuches _de esas_ la cuñada que compartimos me miró como si talmente estuviera poseída.

-Ya… pues pasando de ella. A su niña le damos de las corrientes y molientes y punto.

-Si, y la cría no se va a dar cuenta de que su gominola no suelta mil explosiones de fresa o que el chicle es súper elástico.

Salvador puso una mueca. El marido de Inés se había convertido en otro entusiasta de esa "realidad paralela" en la que se movía su cuñada. Probablemente Inés, que durante mucho tiempo fue novia de un brujo zoomago que acabó perdiéndose en la selva africana, no habría aguantado con un hombre incapaz de aceptar las particularidades de su mejor amiga y además esposa de su hermano favorito. Pero no ocurría lo mismo con el hermano pequeño y con su mujer. Rodrigo, siete años menor que Alberto, en principio se sintió confundido cuando se enteró. Después se empeñó en convencer a Cecilia para que hechizara a un profesor, leyera en una bola de cristal las preguntas de un examen o lanzara mal de ojo a algún chaval que le caía mal. Algunas de aquellas cosas Cecilia realmente no las podía hacer ni aunque hubiera querido, como lo de los males de ojo o lo de la bola de cristal. ¡Con lo mal que se le daba a ella la adivinación! Otras, simplemente no debía hacerlas. Rodrigo no lo entendió. Ni entonces, que a fin de cuentas era un crío, ni después. Ni tampoco la simple de su mujer. Para colmo de males, tenía una niña de cuatro años y medio demasiado mimada que siempre estaba diciendo que lo suyo era mejor que lo de los primos y que se dedicaba a fastidiar a su hermanita de uno en cuanto los padres se daban la vuelta. Afortunadamente vivían en Bruselas, de manera que no se veían mucho. Curiosamente, la opinión escasamente positiva era compartida por Inés y su marido, y no solo por el asunto de Cecilia. Emma nunca decía nada medianamente interesante, ni era especialmente simpática, ni nada de nada.

-Sin olvidar que no es precisamente poco envidiosa.- Murmuró Inés en el oído de Cecilia.- ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¡Tengo que correr al baño!

La hermana de Alberto esperaba su segundo bebé para finales de mes, de manera que su autonomía en materia de cuarto de baño era muy escasa. Cecilia se fue detrás de ella casi segura de que tendría que desalojar a alguno de sus cuatro retoños, como efectivamente fue. Pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Cristina sentadita en el retrete. La cría se las había apañado para colocar el adaptador a la tapa y subirse.

-¿Lo hace a menudo? Ir sola al baño, quiero decir.- Preguntó Inés sorprendida.

-Si. Pero normalmente se limita a sentarse en el orinal.

-¿Cómo se ha podido subir hasta ahí?

Cecilia dedicó una mirada muy elocuente a su cuñada.

-Oh, no me lo digas. Ya me lo imagino.- Exclamó Inés al caer en la cuenta.- Las otras no eran tan hábiles a su edad. ¿Verdad?

-No. Isabel sólo conseguía lanzar objetos lejos desde muy pequeña. Y Mencía hasta los tres años prácticamente no hizo nada.

-Ya recuerdo lo del peluche aquel que le compró Emma.- Dijo Inés con una risita aludiendo al muñeco que le regaló la cuñada. A los pocos meses de edad se hizo absolutamente evidente que Isabel tenía sus propios criterios en materia de juguetes y habilidades para el lanzamiento mágico.- Le alabo el gusto. Era una horterada de oso. ¿Recuerdas?

-Shhhh, que nos va a oír.

-¡Qué va! Está en el salón proclamando a los cuatro vientos las excelencias de su nueva mansión belga..

-Cristina, termina. Que tu tía necesita el baño.

La niña se echó el chupete a un lado de la boca y miró fijamente a su madre.

-¡No!

-¡Cristina!

-Deja, ya me voy a otro.

-¡Espera! Seguro que dentro está algún otro crío…

Efectivamente, de aquel desalojaron a Ángela, la niña mayor de Rodrigo. No les costó mucho porque la sola presencia de Cecilia le imponía mucho a la chiquilla. La bruja se preguntaba qué demonios le habrían contado para que le infundiera tanto terror que en sus cuatro años de vida no le había dirigido la palabra ni dos veces, que ella pudiera recordar.

-Isabel está enorme.- Comentó Inés cinco minutos mas tarde, mucho mas aliviada.

-Pero no se lo digas, que luego le asalta el complejo de alta. Parece que tiene quince años en lugar de casi trece. Afortunadamente se comporta con bastante sensatez. Firmaría por otras tres adolescencias como la de ella. O por que siga así.

-Entonces sale a su madre. Tu fuiste el prototipo de anti-adolescente.

-¿Yo?

-Toda seria, responsable y formal.

-Hija, tal y como lo cuentas parece que yo era la mayor soseras de dieciséis.

Inés soltó una risita.

-No, que va. Simplemente, tenías mucha de la sensatez de los adultos. Supongo que Isabel va por ese camino... y hablando de la aludida.

-¿Estabais cotilleando de mi?

-Pues si. Pero no estábamos hablando mal.

-¿Seguro?.

-Seguro.

-Mira que le pido a Mencía una oreja extensible.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Es un cacharrito que permite oír de lejos.- Explicó Cecilia.

-¡Ah! ¡Como un micro!

-Mas bien como el vaso en la pared, pero en versión... ya sabes.

-¡Pues me lo tienes que enseñar!

Isabel frunció el ceño. Vale que amenazara con escuchar a las adultas, pero que tía Inés, encima, se mostrara entusiasmada, como que no cuadraba mucho.

-Mencía podría enfadarse... –Intentó excusarse.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá y el tío Salva ya ha vuelto de la calle! – Exclamó Mencía que precisamente había llegado hasta ellas llevando de la mano a Cristina.

-Muy bien. Haremos que se sienten delante del televisor y les tiramos los caramelos desde el sofá, como siempre.

-¿Tía?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues simplemente recordarte que creo a pies juntillas en los Reyes Magos.

Inés se echó a reír con grandes carcajadas. Era como un ritual. Desde el principio Alberto y Cecilia instauraron que los adultos se repartieran a los niños para que cada uno tuviera un regalo, y solo uno, la noche del día cinco. De esta manera reducían un poco la tendencia materialista de la noche, aunque al día siguiente, cada uno en su casa y probablemente en casa de los otros abuelos habría mas cosas. El gran desbaratador, por supuesto, había sido Stefano, que disfrutaba tanto como ellos viéndolos arrancar papel y sacar cosas. Pero con él, ni Alberto ni Cecilia habían podido.

El caso es que cuando Isabel tenía ocho años y Mencía siete corrió como la pólvora por la clase de la primera que detrás de los Reyes Magos se escondían los padres. Isabel empezó a elucubrar. Vale que el Ratón Pérez no fuera "real". Incluso el Papá Noel, que empezaba a ganar terreno gracias a la tele. Pero los Reyes magos...¡Ah! ¡Los Reyes Magos! _Esos_ habían existido. Y habían sido _magos_. No simples estrelleros ¡Qué va! Podían ser perfectamente alquimistas. A ver ¿Por qué no iban a ser alquimistas? Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a sus compañeros de clase. Quiso salir de dudas con su madre, la cual echó el balón fuera como pudo porque tenía en ese momento a Alberto encima. Y Alberto tenía tres tiernos añitos. Ya estaba Cecilia preocupada cuando las oyó discutir a voces.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Mencía! ¡Que me ha quitado las acuarelas!

-¡Mentira! ¡Dijiste que tu querías las ceras!

-¡Ya basta, las dos!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Mencía! ¡Eso no se dice!

_Plas_

-¡BUAAAAAA!

-¡ISABEL! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no se pega! ¡Estáis castigadas! ¡Las dos!

Ambas niñas miraron a su madre con ojos desorbitados. Como crías de corta edad, un castigo era algo horrible. De repente, una lucecita se encendió en el cerebro de Cecilia. _Hmmmmmm._

-¿Realmente creéis que YO me voy a gastar dinero en juguetes para vosotras dos, con lo mal que os portáis? – Dijo muy, muy seria. Isabel y Mencía se miraron. ¡Uy! ¡Pues que iba a tener razón! Porque claro, con la que habían montado, a ver qué madre se ponía a comprar juguetes. Con aquella artimaña Cecilia salvó un año. Al siguiente ya eran algo mas mayores para asumirlo. En cualquier caso, Mencía corrió a su tía Inés y, muy seria, le dijo que ella creía a pies juntillas en los Reyes Magos. Y lo estuvo haciendo año tras año. Y es que Inés era la madrina de la niña, así que se encargaba de su regalo.

-Tomo buena nota.- Dijo su tía de buen humor.- Tu crees a pies juntillas. Anda, ve al salón, que ahora vamos nosotras.

Las dos hermanas mayores marcharon juntas camino del jolgorio mientras Inés volvía a reir.

-Se asegura su regalo.- Murmuró Inés con desenfado.

-Una criatura desinteresada.

-Como cualquier crío.

-¡Yo _tambén queo_ en los _yeyes_ magos!

-¡Claro que si, princesita!

-¡_Quero jubar_ con Beto y Caco!

-Si, si, tu te ríes, pero no tienes idea de lo que me han hecho este año con los de la parroquia.- Murmuró Cecilia cuando Cristina se alejó corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?

-Pues Alberto se puso a explicar a Baltasar que él también era un mago.

-Bueno, se pensaría que son cosas de niños.

-Hasta ahí, podía pasar la cosa. Pero de repente Cristina dijo que ella era una "_butita"_

-¿Butita?

-Si. Es que es firme candidata a la logopedia, como su hermano. Y como dicen las mayores, encima corres el riesgo de cambiar la B por una P...

- Vas a hacer que rompa aguas de la risa.- Exclamó Inés entre carcajadas.

-Entonces mejor no te sigo contando.

-¡Cuenta!¡Cuenta!¡No me dejes en ascuas!

-Bueno, pues Cristina ya estaba decidida a hacer desaparecer las bolsitas de chuches que les dan.

-¡No!

-¡No veas! Les dije a las mayores que la distrajeran, pero a las muy tontas les entró uno de esos ataques de risa de los doce años, y no podían parar. Al final estuve a punto de tener que hacer magia disimuladamente.

-Pero... ¿entonces no hizo nada?

-Oh, si. Si que hizo. Cambió el saco de los caramelos de un rey a otro. Se me ocurrió decir que debía haber sido un niño que había salido por detrás y se había tropezado y que al volver a ponerlo bien se habría equivocado...

-¡Qué número!... ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Se oye mucha algarabía! Deberían estar sentados delante de la tele viendo la cabalgata...

En el salón Beto, Cristina y Carlos, el niño de Inés, se habían puesto a bailar al son de los villancicos. Los niños lo hacían bastante mal, mientras que la niña, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, se movía algo mejor. De repente Ángela, la niña de Rodrigo, se fue directa a su abuelo.

-Abuelito, abuelito. ¿Verdad que yo lo hago mejor?

-Tu bailas muy bien.- Contestó el padre de Alberto buscando la neutralidad.

-Pero yo voy a clase de baile... ¡Mira qué mal lo hace Carlos! ¿A que lo hace mal?

Inés frunció el ceño y se inclinó al oído de Cecilia.

-¿De verdad no has traído ninguno de esos dulces de Caramelos Paco?

-De verdad de la buena.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes uno de esos que tienen forma de tiburón y dan mordisquitos en la lengua?

Cecilia medio sonrió.

-Modérate. Piensa que son días de concordia, y que además en tu estado no te conviene sufurarte.

Inés respiró hondo mientras su sobrina seguía diciendo que ella era la mejor de la mejor en todo. ¿Cómo era posible que en la familia hubieran producido alguien tan inteligente para muchas cosas y tan obtuso para otras como Rodrigo? Porque su hermano, funcionario de la UE, bien podía educar algo mejor a su niña.

-¿Estáis bien? – Alberto se colocó detrás, entre ambas.- Os veo hablando muy serias.

-Inés echa de menos las chuches mágicas.

-Será un antojo. ¿Tienes antojos, hermana?

-Eso es una tontería. Deberías saberlo, has pasado cuatro embarazos.

-Bueno, realmente yo no. Fue ella. ¿Tu has tenido antojos, Ceci?

-Creo que no. Igual es que no fueron nada memorables y por eso no los recuerdo.

-Puede ser... ¿vamos a organizar a estas fieras?

-Ve poniendo orden, que para eso eres un docente.

-¡Qué mala eres, Inés!

Pero Alberto era un buenazo y empezó a sentarlos con bastante maña y mucho cuento. Inés no pudo evitar volver a comentar al oído de Ceci.

-Pues para cuando el bautizo del próximo, creo que te voy a encargar unos cuantos de esos dulces.

-¿Tiburones de sabores?

-Y aquel chicle que pega un rato los labios.

-¡Déjalo, Inés! Que los Reyes no te van a traer nada por mala.

-Qué le vamos a hacer... hay cosas que a una la superan.

-Es la hija de tu hermano.

Inés respiró hondo y procuró lanzar una sonrisa a la cuñada común. Si, era día para niños y lo mejor era poner buena cara. Sobre todo por los críos y por sus padres, que al fin y al cabo eran abuelos de todos. El mundo era una paradoja. Cuando ella se enteró de la particularidad de Cecilia tuvo mucho miedo por su hermano Alberto, lo veía abducido por un mundo extraño en el que el pobre no tenía nada con qué defenderse. Y mira por dónde, Alberto era feliz y seguía siendo el estupendo hermano mayor, mientras que Rodrigo se había vuelto distante y extraño. Su segundo hijo le sacudió una buena patada en el costado. Inés se puso la mano en un lado del enorme barrigón y pidió a los Reyes Magos un poco de normalidad imbuida en las neuronas para su hermano pequeño.

xxxxx

Lucía se detuvo un momento delante del gran árbol de Navidad del vestíbulo del hospital de enfermedades mágicas. Revisó las bolas que representaban diferentes escenas bíblicas en movimiento y reactivó un par de ellas con su varita. Era una tradición entre el personal del hospital montar aquel inmenso árbol que también era una representación de los principales hitos de la historia sagrada relacionada con el nacimiento y los primeros años de la vida de Jesús, así como ocuparse de mantener los hechizos a punto. Habida cuenta de la fecha, los tres Reyes Magos ocupaban el centro del árbol por el que ascendían lentamente camino de la copa, donde lucía resplandeciente una estrella sobre un minúsculo Portal. Lucía contempló la figurita del niño Jesús que dormía con los puñitos cerrados y las manitas hacia arriba, como cualquier recién nacido. El hechizo era tan bueno que hasta el diminuto pecho ascendía regularmente, como si respirara. Se sintió embargada por la ternura y se llevó la mano al vientre. "Mi bebé… mi niña… cuánto te quiero…" pensaba henchida de afecto. Entonces su avisador mágico se salió del bolsillo de su túnica de sanadora y empezó a revolotear delante de sus narices.

"¡Transfiguración parcial bruja siete años. Cabina Dos!" – Una vocecita chillona y un tanto mecánica salía de la bolita voladora, que salvo por su carácter parlante se parecía muchísimo a una snitch. De hecho, Lucía sospechaba que el inventor, que no era otro que su abuelo, se había inspirado en la famosa pelota de Quidditch para diseñarlo.

"¡Transfiguración parcial bruja sie…!"

-¡Ya lo he oído! ¡Ya voy! – Cazó la bolita con la mano y la devolvió al bolsillo mientras emprendía el camino a buen paso.

"¡Transfigura…!" – Aún volvió a chillar el dispositivo mientras avanzaba por un pasillo. - ¡Qué ya lo he oído! – Dijo Lucía metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y dando un par de toquecitos sobre el artefacto. Pocos minutos después la sanadora entraba en la Cabina Dos donde la esperaban unos padres cariacontecidos acompañados de una cría menudita, de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó Lucía.- ¿Cómo te llamas, princesa?

-Clara Fuentes.- Murmuró la niña mirándola fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Encantada, Clara. Yo me llamo Lucía. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? –La niña se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Se ha hecho aparecer unas alas.- Murmuró entonces el padre con la voz quebrada por el susto que todavía no le había abandonado el cuerpo.

-¿Alas?

La niña asintió con la cabeza mirando fijamente a Lucía.

-A ver…

La niña empezó a quitarse el jersey bastante torpemente. Su madre acudió presta a ayudarla para agilizar las cosas. De paso, decidió que era buen momento de añadir unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Habíamos ido a la cabalgata. Teníamos un sitio estupendo en primera fila y entonces llegó una marabunta de críos con una escalera larga y paraguas para coger caramelos, se pusieron delante, empezaron a empujar y apretujar, Clara no veía nada y casi se pone a llorar… ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Me dijeron que las cosas raras dejarían de pasar cuando tuviera una varita!

Lucía, que acababa de posar la vista en el par de alas como de aspirante a ángel que la niña mostraba en su espalda, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-¿Es de primera generación?

-Ajá.- Asintió la madre.- Por una parte fue un alivio porque le encontramos explicación a muchas cosas, pero esto…

-Esto es normal. Aunque la magia accidental se reduce drásticamente cuando adquieren su primera varita, pueden pasar estas cosas hasta los diez u once años.

-¡Tanto!

-Pero es excepcional. Hoy, por ejemplo, es un día un poco mas propenso. Comprenda que es de mucha emoción para los críos.

La madre de Clara se dejó caer en una silla con expresión desolada.

-Es fácil revertirlo. ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?

-Por favor…

Lucía alzó la varita e hizo aparecer una jarra y un par de vasos sobre la mesa. Se arrepintió de inmediato porque la madre de la niña dio un respingo mientras el padre crispaba los nudillos apretando su teléfono móvil.

-Lo… lo siento…- Se disculpó la bruja.

-No, no es nada. Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que además de hacer desaparecer cosas, también las haga salir de la nada…

Lucía sonrió. Desvanecer era mágicamente mucho mas sencillo que lo contrario. Pero efectivamente, Clara acabaría por aprender a hacerlo.

-He… he traído su varita…- Dijo la madre azorada buscando en su bolso con manos temblorosas.

-Estupendo. Con su varita será aún más sencillo.

-Eso me ha dicho una madre del colegio, que tiene cuatro. Ella también es… ya me entiende.

"¿Cuatro?" pensó Lucía. Bajó la vista a la ficha de la niña y leyó rápidamente la dirección. El dato confirmó sus sospechas. No podía ser otra.

-¿Tres niñas y un niño? – Se aventuró a preguntar. La madre la miró un tanto alucinada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y la madre se llama Cecilia…

-Pues si. ¿Los conoce?

-Se quienes son. – "Y tanto", pensó Lucía, "es mi prima. Prima hermana. Su madre y la mía son hermanas", pero no dijo nada.- A ver, preciosa, coge tu varita, apunta hacia arriba y a la de tres dices bien clarito "_Finite_" ¿Preparada?

La pequeña Clara asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan expectante que ni parpadeaba.

-Muy bien. A la de una, a la de dos, y a la de… ¡TRES!

-_Finite_.- Murmuró la niña. Y con un _puf_ las alas se desvanecieron. El padre de Clara soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya… - Murmuró su madre. Lucía sonrió.

-Muchas veces ellos mismos son capaces de invertir la magia accidental con sus varitas. Aunque debo advertirles de que no es seguro al cien por cien, pero si al noventa y nueve por ciento.

-¡Con el susto que nos hemos dado!

Lucía volvió a sonreír. Esas cosas pasaban a veces con los críos mágicos. Ella misma se incrustó un gorro de cocinero de su padre con seis años, y no había forma de quitárselo. Y su hermano Fer apareció sentado dentro del aro de una canasta de baloncesto del colegio con tan solo cinco. Mientras pensaba que pronto ella misma lidiaría con ese tipo de cosas abrió un cajón y extrajo un enorme montón de caramelos que tendió a la niña. Tenían formas diversas: de seta, de tiburón, de helado, de melón...

-Son especiales. Solamente los repartimos hoy y el día de San Mateo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Clara negó con la cabeza mientras su madre le metía la camiseta.

-Pues porque este hospital mágico se llama de San Mateo, que es el evangelista que relató la visita a Jesús de los Magos. Los puedes ver en el árbol de la entrada. Van subiendo montados en sus camellos.

Lucía acompañó a los padres y a la niña hasta el pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo y allí se despidió mientras ellos se quedaban contemplando atónitos una cabalgata menuda y la mar de singular que ascendía por la cinta que envolvía en espiral el inmenso pino. La sanadora por su parte encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala de personal de la planta baja. Recientemente había descubierto que un te con galletas _maría_ le sentaba estupendamente para la combinación de sueño más hambre con náuseas, que era precisamente lo que en esos momentos sentía. Y en aquella sala había un hervidor eléctrico.

Durante siglos, los magos y brujas españoles discutieron sobre qué nombre dar al hospital. Por un tiempo la opción de San Alberto, en clara alusión al patrón de la magia, fue la mas extendida, pero no llegó a triunfar porque había unos cuarenta en el mundo, y eso a la hora de celebrar congresos y demás no resultaba práctico. "Don Fulanito de Tal, del Hospital Mágico de San Alberto", y había que añadir "de Tegucigalpa" o "de Tombuctú…" o bien "de Upsala", o "de Pernambuco"... Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo poco práctico que era hubo quién defendió Miguel Servet, en homenaje al brujo que también era físico y aclaró una serie de misterios sobre la circulación sanguínea. Esta opción tuvo sus apoyos, sobre todo porque el mago había muerto en la hoguera en Ginebra, condenado por la Inquisición. Aunque no fue la católica, sino la de Calvino. Pero en 1810 ocurrió un milagro y ese acontecimiento dio lugar a que pasara a llamarse San Mateo, aunque los magos y brujas perseveraban en seguir denominándolo "el hospital", a secas. Pero esa es otra historia y será contada cuando corresponda. El caso es que Mateo fue el evangelista que narró cómo unos magos vinieron de oriente tras haber leído en el cielo que el Creador no sólo se había reducido a la condición de humano, sino que además había tenido la ocurrencia de venir a este mundo como cualquiera, es decir, un minúsculo e indefenso bebé. Siglos después, doctos padres se esforzaron por que la traducción pasara de magos a sabios, por aquello de que la brujería era cosa diabólica. En cualquier caso, para un mago cristiano, la Epifanía era una fiesta muy, muy especial, tuviera la edad que tuviera. Y a pesar de las guardias hospitalarias.

Lucía abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre, que también estaba de guardia y había tenido una idea parecida. Solo que Amaia, en lugar de galletas, hizo aparecer un roscón de reyes con una pinta estupenda que había cocinado el padre de Lucía aquella misma mañana. Las dos se sentaron en una mesita, con la tetera, la jarrita de leche y el azucarero, las tazas y el roscón.

-Está buenísimo. Debería venderlos en Navidad.- Murmuró Lucía con la boca llena. Amaia sonrió. Era evidente que su hija tenía apetito canino.

-Si, lo que nos faltaba, como el restaurante no da trabajo podemos poner una pastelería anexa.

-Ya puestos, mami, algo mas amplio. Una tienda de productos alimentarios.

-Yo también me sentía así cuando estaba embarazada de vosotros dos.- Dijo la madre comprensiva.

-¿Tenías esta mezcla de hambre y náuseas?

-Oh, si. Cuando lo supe tu padre estaba en París, en un concurso de hostelería que nunca ganaba ningún chef que no fuera francés. Fui a recogerle a Hendaya con un _Seiscientos_ que teníamos. Y al volver a pasar la frontera nos paró la Guardia Civil.- Amaia se echó a reír al recordar la escena.- El agente me pidió la documentación, y seguramente le iba a pedir a tu padre que abriera la maleta, por ver si quería meter algo sin pasar por la aduana. Ni que decir tiene que había comprado un par de transistores, unos perfumes y no se cuantas cosas mas que le habían pedido familia y amistades.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues que de repente me vinieron unas náuseas tremendas y me puse a vomitar en el arcén. Los guardias olvidaron todo lo demás y se pusieron a atenderme con mucha amabilidad. Les dije que no era nada, y como insistían tuve que confesar que estaba embarazada. Y nos dejaron marchar.

-¿Y qué dijo papá?

-Pues ahí está lo mas gracioso. Tu padre, que había pasado al volante, se pensó que había sido cosa de magia. Que había hecho disimuladamente algo que me incitó a vomitar y luego les había contado todo aquello. Cuando le aseguré que no, que la explicación que había dado era la buena, casi nos salimos a la cuneta.

-¡Mira que decírselo mientras conducía!

-Si, pero es que insistía en saber qué había usado. Hechizo, hierba, poción, producto de broma… lo que no le dije hasta que llegamos era que venían dos bebés.

Amaia sonrió. Fernando era un hombre sumamente trabajador que volvió de la escuela de cocina en la que había estudiado en Francia a un país que avanzaba hacia un cambio de régimen a mas velocidad de la que suponía la gente común y corriente, donde vivía una mujer muy particular separada de un marido huido de la justicia mágica por haberla atacado, con dos duros en los bolsillos, muchas ilusiones y un valor tremendo. Porque Fernando no estuvo dispuesto ni a aceptar un _"no"_ por parte de Amaia, que desconocía cuándo sería libre y hasta si podría algún día darle hijos, ni a que nadie chafara sus sueños. Y lo había conseguido. Para Amaia, ningún mago poseía el inmenso poder de amor que tenía Fernando.

-¿Recuerdas lo de China? – Lucía la sacó de sus pensamientos oportunamente. Porque ya estaba pensando ella que no quería por nada del mundo que su hija sufriera lo mas mínimo por culpa de un hombre.

-Si. El chino aquel que se tomaba el jamón ibérico mojándolo en té.

Las dos rieron un rato recordando la anécdota que un primo de Fernando, también cocinero, les había contado recientemente de su restaurante en el pabellón español de la Exposición Universal.

-Supongo que al año que viene tendremos que apañárnoslas para librar el día de Reyes. Aunque la niña sea muy chiquitina… - Dijo la madre cuando se les pasó un poco la risa.

-Mami… ¿Sigues preocupada?

-Si no me preocupo por mis hijos ¿Por quién me voy a preocupar?

-Mami… he asumido que Javier no será ni un marido ni un padre convencional. No siempre tendrá un trabajo que le permita ir a cenar a casa todas las noches. Pero después de todos estos años, estoy decidida.

-Hija, yo…

-Le quiero, mamá.

Ante semejante razón, Amaia no pudo argumentar nada en absoluto, aunque sin duda no era un panorama fácil. Lucía asumía que pasaría tiempo sola, criando a los hijos que tuviera por sí misma, sin Javier a su lado.

Desde la adolescencia hubo atracción entre ambos. Durante periodos, más que atracción. Y cuando parecía que la relación iba hacia adelante y se consolidaba, de repente él desaparecía, dejándola desolada y con el temor de que no volviera más.

Lo que no sabía Amaia era que la última vez que Javier se fue estuvo veinte días encerrado a casi cuarenta grados bajo cero en una gruta perdida en el Tíbet, que lo rescataron in extremis y a punto estuvo de irse al otro barrio. Y que en sus escasos momentos de lucidez, lo único que le aferraba a la vida era el recuerdo de Lucía. Por eso aceptó un trabajo mucho menos emocionante, y por eso se instaló en una casita. Lucía acudió a su llamada renegando de sí misma y, como siempre, se desató la pasión e hicieron el amor sobre la mesa del comedor. Siempre ocurría así. Sus encuentros pasionales habían tenido lugar en tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir, a la intemperie bajo una tormenta, e incluso en un armario de trastos viejos. Y siempre terminaban con ella temblando invadida por sentimientos contradictorios y él como si tal cosa. Así parecía que ocurriría cuando se irguió y le tendió la mano para levantarla de la mesa. Pero en lugar de pasarle la ropa mientras él se vestía, la tomó del brazo y la llevó al dormitorio. Y allí volvió a amarla, y después la retuvo entre sus delgados brazos durante horas. Fue entonces cuando le contó todo. Ella no podía decir que no se lo había pensado. Lo había hecho. Y mucho. Y al final, había tomado su decisión asumiendo su responsabilidad. Para alguien como ellos dos, eso era un vínculo ante la Magia que podría ratificarse o no ante los hombres, pero que existía. Todo eso no lo sabía su madre porque a quienes competía era a ellos dos.

-¡Hey! ¡Me ha tocado la sorpresa! ¡Qué detallista papá, que hasta ha puesto una!

Lucía desenvolvió un diminuto niño Jesús dormido boca abajo con el culete en pompa.

-Pues me parece que también ha metido un haba…- Comentó Amaia sacando otro paquetito de su pedazo de roscón. - ¡Pero si…!

-¿A ver?

Fernando había hecho grabar en un pedacito minúsculo de porcelana una pequeña frase. "Para mis tres chicas mágicas".

-¿Cómo sabía papá que no ofreceríamos roscón a nadie mas? Podría haberle tocado a cualquiera…

Amaia sonrió.

-No lo se, pero estoy segura de que confiaba en que no sería así.- En realidad, era un pequeño misterio de la magia que venía observando.- El muggle que convive mucho con un canalizador de magia de una forma tan íntima y personal como un marido alguna vez es capaz de alguna cosita pequeña.- Dijo casi reflexionando para si en voz alta.

-¡Vaya! No lo sabía… ¿Crees que también le sucede a Alberto?

Amaia se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Por lo que yo se, Alberto detecta la magia sin verla. Si, es una forma. Y tu padre ha tenido alguna otra intuición. Pero muy de vez en cuando.

-Desde luego, no cuando te quedaste embarazada.

-No, en ese momento rotundamente no.

Las dos rieron un rato largo aunque Amaia se calló que Fernando sí había tenido esa especie de premonición con Lucía. Y era curioso, porque normalmente las brujas de la familia acababan por descubrirlo incluso aunque la interesada estuviera guardando el secreto. Después la madre fue requerida para un servicio. Cuando regresó, Lucía dormía en una habitación anexa habilitada al efecto. Amaia la miró y en ella vio el diminuto bebé que nació en primer lugar convertida en una mujer. No necesitaba explicaciones de su hija. Era su elección y su vida. Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta la cama y le besó la frente. Cuando Javier no estuviera, estaría ella. Y Fernando.

xxxxxxx

_Bueno, en la vida a veces hay que desdecirse, así que he introducido este capítulo habida cuenta de las fechas en que nos encontramos._

_Feliz noche de Reyes. Recordad que es mágica._


	74. Bonus Diez

**CAPÍTULO 74**

**BONUS DIEZ**

Vaya, hace tiempo que no introduzco un Bonus... pues resulta que, de repente, me he sentido tentadísima a hacerlo. Y en esta ocasión, aunque normalmente lo evito porque soy extremadamente celosa de mi privacidad "real" sí que me siento en la necesidad de contar algunas cosas desde una perspectiva un poquito mas "personal", mas allá de mi yo virtual. Así que, antes de que me arrepienta, ahí va.

1) La inspiración para el 3M vino, sobre todo, de la estación de Chamberí. Para quién no resida en Madrid, o incluso haciéndolo no sepa de qué va, resulta ser que bajo la plaza homónima existe una estación de metro cerrada a los viajeros que, sin embargo, es transitada por los trenes de la línea 1 (si alguien tiene curiosidad, puede mirar la Wiki en español o la web de Andén Cero). La estación se puede ver al pasar, envuelta en luces de penumbra, con sus anuncios de los años 60 (o al menos ahí los dato yo). Vamos, talmente como una estación fantasma. Hace tiempo se convirtió en un museo, aunque confieso que no he ido a verla como tal. Alberto, en su primera incursión en el 3M, se marea al ver pasar las estaciones muggles como si fueran espectros. Igual que me pasaba a mí de niña con la de Chamberí, en la que recuerdo un anuncio de gaseosa, aunque no se si era La Casera o La Revoltosa (quién sabe, igual no lo hubo nunca y eso sí que es imaginación de niña XD).

2) La red Glú vino, sin embargo, del hecho fehaciente de la escasez de chimeneas en Madrid. No es que no las haya en absoluto (hay chalets por algunos barrios, y en los edificios también hubo una especie de moda, supongo que por los 70, de construir una en cada piso con fines esencialmente decorativos, que no obstante podía encenderse aunque no era el sistema de calentamiento, por supuesto), es solo que... la mayoría de los edificios lo que tienen es calefacción central o individual. Mis magos no iban a ser todos rurales, ni mucho menos.

3) El parquecito privado donde Ana se aparece y desaparece durante su estancia en Londres está inspirado... en los que hay allí. Siempre me han producido enorme curiosidad. Si eres vecino, tienes llave y puedes entrar, si no, pues nada. Si os fijáis en la peli de la Orden del Fénix, veréis que en el centro de la manzana de Grimmauld Place hay uno, y que de él salen los magos llevando consigo a Harry.

4) Los magos Hispanii se han dado cuenta de que el mundo muggle avanza que es una barbaridad. Para ellos es muchísimo mas eficaz echar mano de un móvil que andar lanzando una lechuza al vuelo, y escribir en el ordenador que lanzar memorandos de pergamino. Procuran coger lo mejor de los dos mundos, pero el precio que pagan es duro: tienen que esmerarse mucho en disimular. No todo el mundo es capaz de soportarlo.

5) Personalmente, creo que nuestra admirada autora quizás pecó un poquito de un cierto "chauvinismo" a la británica. ¿Alguien se ha fijado que Dumbledore era Young British Seat en el Wizengamot? Al loro, que escribió "British", no "English", como si todo país tuviera un asiento ¡Pero si el Witenagemot real era anglosajón! ¿Por qué iba a ser todo el mundo mágico igual? ¿Por qué tendría yo que sentar a un mago hispanii en ese consejo? Pues prefiero interpretar de otro modo la institución mucho mas en plan Commonwealth. Pero eso ya lo sabíais ¿No? Bueno, pues para no caer en lo mismo me da muchísimo miedo sacar a mis personajes su país excepto, claro está, Reino Unido, que para eso sí que es "mundo conocido". No obstante, tengo alguna que otra incursión por ahí... al fin y al cabo, los delirios localistas se curan bastante viajando.

6) Narrar "a futuro" también me cuesta horrores... por una simple razón: mis magos se desenvuelven en el mundo, y si bien el mundo mágico puede mantenerse mas o menos estable, el otro varía. Y... ¿quién sabe cómo lo hará? ¿Se imaginó mucha gente en los ochenta que acabaríamos todos con un cacharrito en el bolsillo que hace cantidad de cosas y además sirve para llamar por teléfono? La manera de saltarme esa dificultad fue el capítulo del Futurible. Tengo una vaga idea sobre una historia de las tres hermanas Fdez. de Lama en un futuro relativamente próximo, pero aún está muy en barbecho (vamos, que se me acaba de ocurrir), no se si seré capaz de escribirla. Ni siquiera se si en caso de hacerlo la subiría.

7) Algunas veces me han preguntado por la historia de la magia española. Aunque los hitos principales los tengo en la cabeza, lo cierto es que hilarlos todos para sacar algo medianamente potable es trabajo de titanes. Una de mis intenciones era cerrar UmU para contar, a través de diversos personajes del árbol genealógico de quienes vosotros sabéis retazos de esa historia. No se todavía si seré capaz. De momento, no me veo del todo en ello. Puedo anticipar que en el origen del concepto de Magia Antigua hay mucho dolor y sufrimiento, sobre todo por parte de las brujas. Si finalmente consigo superar el enorme problema de planificación que se me plantea, casi seguro que algunas historias de momento interrumpidas desaparecerán para ser integradas en capítulos mas largos. Pero no prometo nada.

8) Durante meses – quizás años – he buscado un nombre para el Hospital mágico de Madrid. Habréis visto que solamente muy recientemente he desvelado que se llama San Mateo. La realidad es que ha sido cuando por fin me vino la idea. Mateo es el único evangelista que narra la adoración de los Reyes Magos. Es un hecho histórico que a lo largo de la dosmilenaria historia de la Iglesia hubo un tiempo en que lo de magos se tradujo sistemáticamente como "sabios", para no inducir a pensar que la "magia" podía ser cosa aceptable. Al respecto, siempre hay que tener en mente que como tal se debe entender que la persona deje de depositar su confianza en Dios para colocarla en toda suerte de supercherías. Mi concepto de magia no tiene que ver con la superstición, es una energía no descubierta por medios científicos ni metida en ninguna ley de la física presente en el universo, sobre todo en los seres vivos, que puede ser percibida, almacenada y concentrada por ciertas personas sensibles a ella, que la usan sobre todo para acelerar transformaciones que en estado "normal" requerirían millones de años. En si, no es ni buena ni mala, eso depende del uso que cada uno le de.

9) Acabo de darme cuenta de que, salvo Terror, Horror, Espanto, Pavor y Manolín, que salen formando una pequeña Santa Compaña en La Rosa y el Enigma, no saco fantasmas. Bueno, y una mención a Fray Piccolo en LQLVE. Debería subsanarlo ¿No creéis? Por cierto, lo de Manolín vino inspirado por una canción infantil del grupo Siempre Así que hace años encantaba a algún que otro niño de la familia. Era algo así como "hay una casa encantada que no está lejos de aquí, donde vive un fantasma que se llama Manolín, todos le tienen miedo y nunca van por allí, pero es mi amigo y siempre me dice así...uhuhuhuhuuuu uhuhuhuhuuuu ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la oca y al parchís? Uhuhuhuuuuuuu uhuhuhuhuuuuuu Crucemos las paredes hasta llegar al jardín... (tralará tralará tralará. En fin, como Cecilia, mi oído es pésimo aunque no se note en la pantalla).

10) Y acabo de enterarme que el juego de la Oca para los niños ingleses es Serpientes y Escaleras (gracias a, pasmáos, Bob Esponja – cualquier día tengo una alucinación con el personaje, aunque tras lo que pasó en Bikini, como que no me extraña mucho que bajo el agua haya tales seres XD). Creo que me inspira mucho mucho para algún otro juego mágico, que no solo van a jugar al Magistrategic ;).

Bsos y hasta pronto ;)


	75. Trío de Ases 1

**CAPÍTULO 75**

**TRÍO DE ASES -1**

**(Un mini fic de Magia – Ficción)**

**(Entre la fantasía del potterverso sorg-expandido y la ciencia ficción sorgeana, si es que eso existe…)**

_**Podría ocurrir en el futuro… o no ocurrir nunca…**_

_**Ginebra (Suiza), Septiembre de 2025**_

A juzgar por lo que se veía por la ventanilla, debía hacer un frío tremendo. Para empezar, el avión al iniciar la maniobra de descenso había atravesado un cielo completamente plomizo formado por unas nubes espesas y densas. Cuando el aparato aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional la cortina de gotitas que apareció en las ventanillas reveló que llovía en la ciudad suiza, algo que por otra parte ya había anunciado el piloto por megafonía, junto con la estimulante temperatura de diez grados centígrados. El pasajero que viajaba junto a la ventanilla cerró la lámina electrónica en la que había estado leyendo una revista de informática descargada directamente por la wi-fi del avión, no sin antes guardarla en un archivo. Se trataba de un número monográfico sobre recolección al por mayor y tratamiento hiper masivo de datos. No es que hubiera aprendido nada, pero nunca se sabía. Tal vez por la noche, al echarle un segundo vistazo, encontrara algo que le resultara medianamente interesante. No sería la primera vez que ocurría. Guardó la lámina en su funda de neopreno y la situó sobre las rodillas. A continuación suspiró, se quitó las gafas, extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y las limpió cuidadosamente. Después miró el reloj. Habían llegado con puntualidad suíza.

Se trataba de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, ni alto ni bajo, de pelo casi blanco ligera y descuidadamente largo y bastante rizado, y más barriga de la que querría tener. Vestía de manera semi formal, con americana y pantalones de franela, camisa de cuadros muy finos, sin corbata. Llevaba tan solo un pequeño maletín de mano que contenía lo indispensable para pasar una noche fuera de casa, una gabardina, un teléfono móvil y su lámina digital, que era lo que en aquellos momentos se habían convertido los ordenadores. Era un profesor universitario que se dirigía al CERN, el laboratorio europeo para la física de partículas, un Organismo Internacional para la ciencia que poseía un increíble acelerador de partículas sub atómicas, el LHC, un anillo subterráneo de varios kilómetros de circunferencia situado bajo tierra entre Suiza y Francia. En el CERN no solo había físicos e ingenieros. Había muchísimos informáticos encargados de recoger y procesar la inmensa cantidad de datos que podían generarse en los cuatro experimentos colocados alrededor del anillo. De hecho, allí inventaron la Web. Precisamente, el profesor era un experto en la materia.

Esperó que el aparato se despejara un poco antes de levantarse de su asiento mientras volvía a mirar el reloj. A esas horas, alguien muy importante para él estaría en pleno examen.

El CERN había acudido al profesor Fernández de Lama para solicitar su colaboración en el diseño de un nuevo sistema de tratamiento hiper masivo de datos. Alrededor del anillo subterráneo había cuatro grandes máquinas, altas como edificios de varios pisos, donde los físicos llevaban décadas buscando la prueba de la existencia de una serie de partículas sub atómicas que permitirían cerrar y unificar una serie de teorías sobre las fuerzas que componen la materia. Para ello lanzaban haces de las mismas por el anillo en ambos sentidos, los aceleraban a velocidades increíbles y entonces los hacían colisionar en los experimentos. Durante un periodo infinitesimalmente inferior a un nanosegundo se generaban partículas básicas que inmediatamente desaparecían. La prueba de su existencia, era un registro informático que debía recogerse y tratarse. Para eso necesitaban su colaboración.

_**Santander, Hospital Universitario Marqués de Valdecilla.**_

-Los análisis confirman una expansión radicular del tumor que el _cocktail_ no ha detenido. ¿Qué recomienda?

La joven doctora se inclinó sobre la imagen holográfica que mostraba un cuerpo de varón en posición de cúbito supino. En un punto de su pulmón derecho aparecía una extraña figura que se asemejaba terriblemente a una estrella en tres dimensiones, coloreada con un púrpura brillante. Se tomó su tiempo contemplando la imagen, después revisó sus notas y con seguridad contestó a la pregunta.

-Prescribiría una micro eco en el lóbulo superior derecho para comparar exactamente la variación del tumor y su nuevo alcance. Mientras los datos son obtenidos y remitidos a Oncología lo trataría con potenciadores del crecimiento celular de los tejidos respiratorios A1 y A2.

-Eso podría acelerar el ritmo de crecimiento del tumor.

-Según el historial se ha catalogado como un AZ-902, de tipo 4. Las probabilidades de que las células sanas se multipliquen a mayor ritmo que las malignas son del 75%, y teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo medio para realizar la prueba y disponer de sus resultados por parte del especialista es de diez días, considero que se trata de la mejor opción.

El presidente del tribunal examinador miró a su derecha. Uno de los médicos, el de mas edad, asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. El otro apuntó algo en un papel y se lo pasó. Entonces la doctora que estaba a su izquierda aproximó la cara a su oído para bisbisear algo. El médico mantuvo una expresión inescrutable, anotó algo en su lámina digital y después dedicó a la examinanda una mirada inescrutable.

-Este tribunal examinador da por concluido su examen doctora, puede retirarse.

La joven médico asintió con la cabeza, recogió sus cosas con celeridad y salió a buen paso del aula. Inmediatamente un par de personas muy bien vestidas se levantaron de las sillas del fondo y abandonaron la habitación detrás de ella. La encontraron esperándolos en el pasillo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No me felicitáis? Lo he hecho bien ¿Eh?

-Muy bien.- Dijo uno de los dos, el más alto.

-¿Profesor?

-Si, lo has hecho bien.- dijo el otro empleando un tono de voz cansino. -Pero ya sabes lo que pienso…

-Ya… que es un desperdicio elegir Atención Primaria en lugar de una especialidad. Pero ya conoce mis razones, profesor.

-Si alguna vez te cansas de un centro de salud en un pueblo perdido de nuestra geografía, donde difícilmente vas a llevar un seguimiento rutinario de un tumor tan especial, ven a verme, a ver si todavía podemos hacer algo.

La doctora sonrió divertida. Era una batalla perdida, y su tutor lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera por última vez. La abrazó con afecto y después se disculpó. Tenía otros alumnos que todavía no habían superado los exámenes que habilitaban para el pleno ejercicio profesional.

El otro hombre pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica y sonrió.

-Ahora debemos celebrarlo como se merece.

-Gracias. A ti no te parece una locura ¿Verdad?

-¿Dudas a estas alturas? Si siempre lo has tenido clarísimo…

-Tienes razón, pero me encanta oírte decir que me apoyas.

-Me sobrevaloras.

-En absoluto. ¿También ha venido mi tía?

-Claro. Está de compras con Cecilia y Mateo. Pero... ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¿Qué haces que no llamas a Sergio?

La joven doctora sonrió divertida.

-Ya le he enviado un mensaje nada mas salir del examen. Está en una reunión en Bilbao. No volverá hasta la noche.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Los abuelos los recogen de la guardería.

-Todo bajo control ¿Eh?

-Claro. ¿Cómo has venido?

-En un taxi.

-Estupendo, porque tengo el coche ahí fuera. Vamos.

Juntos salieron al exterior y se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento donde la chica había dejado a primera hora de la mañana su vehículo de energía mixta. Se trataba de un todo terreno hidrógeno- electricidad- gas oil muy práctico para el paisaje escarpado de Cantabria en cuya parte posterior había dos dispositivos de retención infantil.

Isabel Fernández de Lama se sentía exultante porque creía que tenía su vida bajo control, cubriendo rigurosa y puntualmente las etapas que se había ido marcando. Cuando terminó el colegio muggle y la escuela de magia, la Directora de ésta última hizo un último intento de convencerla para que siguiera su vocación dentro del mundo en el que había nacido, pero ella lo rechazó de plano. Mientras abría con el mando a distancia recordó aquellos tiempos...

...

-Podrías dedicarte a la medimagia. Prácticamente todos los medimagos tienen estudios sanitarios muggles, es imprescindible para su profesión... – Dijo la Directora.

En efecto, había matro medimagos que además eran matrones titulados; fisio medimagos que también habían estudiado fisioterapia, y cada vez mas medimagos eran enfermeros o incluso titulados en medicina. Pero no era esa la cuestión.

-Lo se.- Contestó Isabel entonces, con mucho aplomo.- Pero lo que yo quiero es atender a cualquiera, no solamente a los magos.

La Directora suspiró. No recordaba a ningún alumno con una determinación tan férrea. Isabel estaba dispuesta a aparcar sus habilidades para llevar otro tipo de vida, y de momento era evidente que no habría nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno, al menos si algún día cambias de opinión los conocimientos que adquieras de medicina muggle te serán muy útiles... ¿Ya sabes dónde vas a estudiar?

-En la Autónoma de Madrid. Ya me he matriculado.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso...

...

Isabel estudió Primero de Medicina en Madrid, como cualquier otro estudiante. Fue en el verano siguiente cuando se encontró de nuevo con el que había sido su primer gran amor, en un bar de copas de Santander. Al principio, no le reconoció. Ya no era el niño que le llegaba por la nariz, el de los pelos largos con las puntas un poco descoloridas por el sol y el mar y aparato en los dientes. El, en cambio, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba...

-¿Isabel?

-¿Si?

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?

-Pues, perdona, pero no caigo...

-Soy Sergio.

-¡Cielos! ¡Sergio! ¡Estás...! ¡No te habría reconocido!

-Tu eres inconfundible.

-¡Cuánto tiempo...!

-Aquel verano, si...

-¿Te acuerdas?

-Claro.

-Fue el mejor verano de mi adolescencia.

-Creo que también el mío.

-Pero perdona, que estás con amigos.

-Ven, que te presento...

-Déjalo, no quiero molestar.

-Si no es molestia.

-Escucha... ¿te importa si te llamo? Así podemos quedar a... no se.. tomar un café y charlar, y ponernos al día.

-Claro...

El momento mas crítico de aquel segundo encuentro fue probablemente cuando él le preguntó por qué lo había dejado.

-Porque teníamos doce y catorce años, éramos unos críos y además nos separaban cuatrocientos kilómetros. Me pareció egoísta retenerte de esa manera...

Pero a él, en su momento, lo que le pareció fue un tremendo fracaso. Con el tiempo creía que había olvidado del todo a aquella primera novia, mas alta que él, patosa perdida con el barco y llena de hermanos. Cuando la vio en el bar, se dio cuenta de que en absoluto le era indiferente.

Para el tercer curso de Medicina Isabel pidió traslado de expediente a la universidad de Cantabria. Dos meses después de terminar el grado, se casó con él. Y al año siguiente tuvieron su primer hijo, una niña. Y dos años después, un niño que ahora tenía un añito. El tutor de post grado de Isabel se había pasado su especialización con el ceño fruncido, observando sorprendido como su brillante alumna complicaba su vida con total tranquilidad y acababa cumpliendo ese sueño que al él le parecía en cierto modo un desperdicio de capacidades. Era muy romántico preferir la atención primaria al inicio de unos estudios que deberían siempre tener mucho de vocacionales, pero llegados a aquel punto ella tenía las capacidades para haber sido una excelente especialista en cualquier cosa. Como ocurrió años antes, Isabel dijo no.

_**Barcelona, Escuela de Ingeniería y Arquitectura Mágica.**_

-El diseño de un edificio mágico implica el cálculo de hechizos precisos en los cimientos que vienen condicionados por el material que se emplea y el terreno en el que se construye...

La chica de las gafas miró por enésima vez la esquina de la lámina digital en la que tomaba notas con un puntero. ¡Qué larga se estaba haciendo aquella clase! ¡Y qué aburrida! El profesor era un muermo, la materia un aburrimiento y además, tenía sueño. ¿Por qué se habría empeñado su tío en que hiciera ese curso de especialización? Si total casi siempre se recurría a los enanos en materia de edificación y obra civil mágica. De hecho, el profesor era precisamente eso: un enano. En Gran Bretaña lo habrían llamado Goblin, y si hubiera sido inglés seguramente se estaría dedicando a las finanzas en lugar de la arquitectura mágica.

-¿Señorita Fernández de Lama? – La voz del enano la sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Si, profesor?

-¿Qué le parece a usted?

Mencía Fernández de Lama miró la proyección holográfica con atención intentando adivinar de qué rayos tenía que opinar.

-Ehhhh, perdone, es que no he oído bien la pregunta...

-Decía que si considera un hechizo para fusionar la piedra o es suficiente con fortalecer la argamasa.

-¡Ah! Ehhhhh, creo que lo primero.

-Y ¿Por qué?

La mente de Mencía trabajó de prisa para ofrecer una respuesta medianamente potable.

-Porque... porque ahí parece que la base podría ser inestable. Mas vale pasarse que quedarse corto ¿No?

El enano la miró con expresión ceñuda. La respuesta podría valer, aunque no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

-Hay soluciones igual de satisfactorias y mas baratas. ¿Señor Quiñones? ¿Qué se le ocurre a usted?

Mencía respiró aliviada. Había sorteado la encerrona del enano por aquella vez. Debería prestar algo mas de atención. Al fin y al cabo, la empresa de su tío financiaba su curso, así que no le quedaba mas remedio que hacer un papel digno. Además, tenía la impresión de que la excusa de la sordera no le iba a servir siempre con aquel enano tan adusto.

Mencía no oía del todo bien del oído izquierdo. Generalmente, eso no le daba problemas. Solo muy de vez en cuando notaba perturbaciones y pitidos, sobre todo cuando se aproximaba el cambio de estación. Con mas frecuencia sin embargo apelaba a su pequeño problema para salir de situaciones un tanto comprometedoras. Como no atender en clase. Sus buenos propósitos duraron exactamente tres minutos, el tiempo que empleó el profesor en las preguntas. Cuando retomó sus soporíferas explicaciones, la joven bruja fue incapaz de concentrarse en ellas. Afortunadamente, tenía un programita que podía grabar la clase. Con disimulo, apretó la tecla. Al menos, tendría unos apuntes muy literales.

_**Madrid, colegio muggle. Área de Bachillerato.**_

La alumna del fondo parecía distraída. El profesor de Literatura se encaminó hacia ella con pasos sigilosos y se colocó detrás. Para su asombro y satisfacción, tenía casi completos los ejercicios que había puesto un cuarto de hora antes a la clase. Procurando no importunarla con su presencia, echó un ojo a la contestación de una de las preguntas. Era correcta. Satisfecho, se alejó hacia un par de chicos que, esta vez seguro, estaban jugando a algún juego entre láminas digitales.

Después de reñir a los chicos e interferir la frecuencia de sus láminas para que dejaran de jugar, volvió a su mesa y clavó de nuevo la mirada en la chica. Cristina Fernández de Lama era una alumna un tanto desconcertante. Siempre parecía que no estaba atendiendo y sin embargo, lo hacía. Durante las explicaciones no solía levantar la cara de sus anotaciones o sus libros, en las puestas en común perdía la mirada en cualquier punto de la clase, como si todo aquello le importara un comino. Y sin embargo, cuando le preguntaba averiguaba que había estado atendiendo.

-Deberías mirar a la cara, Cristina. Parece que no te interesa lo que dicen los demás.

-Claro que me interesa.-Contestó la chica fijando la vista en el lápiz que el profesor tenía sobre la mesa.

-Ya lo se. Pero ahora mismo lo estás haciendo.

-Haciendo ¿qué?

-Mirar a cualquier parte menos a mi cara. Soy feo, pero no creo que se me pueda catalogar de monstruo.

La chica sonrió ligeramente y por fin clavó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro de su tutor.

-Lo siento. Lo cierto es que me ayuda a concentrarme.

-Ya, pues deberías trabajar eso. El feed back que le ofreces a los demás es justamente el contrario, parece que no te interesan en absoluto.

-Lo intentaré.

-Eso espero.

Cristina no solía mirar a la cara a sus interlocutores porque, aunque atendía generalmente a lo que decían, estaba percibiendo otras cosas. En concreto, notaba un flujo de energía que emitían. Era la energía mágica. Y ella, como era una bruja, la podía canalizar. No era normal detectar la energía mágica, no al menos de ese modo. Pero su capacidad siempre había estado muy por encima de la media en ese aspecto. Con diecisiete años se había dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando percibía que los diferentes estados de ánimo influían en el flujo de magia, y estaba muy interesada en llegar a ser capaz de controlar esa facultad para poder identificarlos a voluntad. Pero era consciente de que distaba mucho de poder hacerlo con completa fiabilidad. De momento funcionaban de manera impredecible y accidental, como intuiciones. Esas percepciones, precisamente, eran las que le habían llevado a pensar que cuando terminara su formación básica le gustaría dedicarse a los encantamientos experimentales.

Repasó una vez sus contestaciones y se sintió satisfecha. Con decisión, hizo clic en el botón digital de envío. Un instante después, un cartelito el la lámina le confirmó que habían sido recibidos por el profesor.

_xxxxxx_

_Es la primera vez que intento ciencia ficción, y encima la voy a mezclar con magia. Veremos qué sale, aunque sin duda, va a ser raro. Como siempre, agradeceré los puntos de vista de mis escasos pero fieles lectores._

_Por cierto, no se si Lizbeth me sigue leyendo, pero ella puso cara a Cecilia en Natalia Verbeke. No es la imagen que yo tengo, pero esa no es la cuestión. Lo que pasa es que ahora esta actriz es la cara de las rebajas de invierno de El Corte Inglés, y resulta que yo vivo al lado de uno de sus edificios. Así que todos toditos los días visualizo el enorme cartelón en la fachada con ella... anunciando rebajas. Y o me entra la risa o se me ocurren desvaríos, como que deberían haber usado un eslógan del tipo "unas rebajas mágicas" o tal vez "fantásticas". XD XD XD_

_bsos_


	76. Trío de Ases 2

**CAPÍTULO 76**

**TRÍO DE ASES - 2**

_**Mayrin (Cantón de Ginebra). Sede suiza del CERN**_

-Los experimentos del acelerador han sido modificados varias veces en los últimos cinco años.- Explicaba la Doctora Magaña al profesor recién llegado. Era una española baja, de ojos muy oscuros y cabello espeso, un poco ondulado y oscuro con algunas vetas blancas, que vestía pantalones y un jersey de cuello vuelto debajo de su bata blanca.- De manera simultánea, los imanes del acelerador se han ido sustituyendo por nuevos materiales, mucho mas eficientes. Para que te hagas una idea, hemos conseguido incrementar el aprovechamiento del suministro energético en un porcentaje de casi un cien mil desde la inauguración del LHC.

-Eso es muchísimo.- contestó el profesor Fernández de Lama.- Supongo que también generará mucho calor.

-Que reinyectamos al sistema gracias a un novedosísimo sistema de refrigeración al que hemos llegado gracias a haber potenciado el desarrollo de materiales. De hecho, tu PL, dentro de cinco años, estará hecha de un gel con alta condensación de silicio, y la carcasa será de silicona blanda.

-Vamos, que la podré llevar enrollada en un bolsillo.

-O doblada en cuatro partes, como si fuera un folio. Y eso sin contar que al ser elástica soportará mucho mejor todo tipo de impactos.

El profesor dejó escapar un ligero silbido de admiración que hizo que la doctora sonriera de medio lado.

-Eso es todo un descubrimiento. Mi hijo ya tiene varias pantallas rotas en su haber.

-Efectivamente, todo un descubrimiento. El gel de silicio cambiará el diseño de los aparatos electrónicos, ya lo verás. Además, en esta ocasión no nos va a ocurrir como con la web.

-¿Te refieres a los derechos de propiedad?

-Efectivamente. La Oficina Internacional de Patentes acaba de comunicarnos la concesión mundial. El CERN es un organismo internacional público, no tiene ánimo de lucro, pero sin duda nos vendrá muy bien contar con un fondo auto generado e independiente de las decisiones políticas de los países miembros. Por supuesto, es compartida con los creadores.

-Os felicito.

-No me felicites a mí. Es un logro de los ingenieros. Yo me dedico a la física.

-Campo en el que ya habéis demostrado la existencia del esquivo bosón de Higgs con el consiguiente incremento del número de premios Nobel que trabajan aquí. No entiendo por qué no te lo han dado todavía.

La doctora volvió a sonreír.

-Muy amable. No voy a entrar en los entresijos de ese tema porque la verdad es que me interesa bien poco.

-De acuerdo. No aceptas adulaciones. Entonces ¿qué es lo que te interesa?

- Verás. Resulta que, aún metido en su correspondiente lugar dentro de las ecuaciones de la física de partículas, nuestro esquivo amigo, como tu lo llama, no explica todo.

-Vamos, que no ha resultado ser la cuadratura del círculo.

-Mas o menos…

-¿Mas o menos?

La doctora se detuvo ante una puerta de madera y colocó la mano delante de un minúsculo cajetín insertado en la pared. A continuación se escuchó un levísimo zumbido y un clic. Extendió la mano, bajó la manija de la puerta y la abrió.

-Pasa a mi despacho, ponte cómodo y deja que te explique…

El profesor echó una ojeada al despacho con disimulo antes de sentarse en una silla bastante espartana mientras su interlocutora hacía lo propio al otro lado de su mesa. No fue complicado, puesto que para tratarse de una física tan relevante tenía una oficina minúscula ocupada en su mayor parte por una mesa atestada de papeles.

-Verás, al provocar las colisiones estamos obteniendo datos relativos a algo mas que el bosón.

-¿Otra partícula sub atómica?

-Eso pensamos en su momento. Pero ahora no estamos muy seguros. Es algo... ¿Cómo te diría?... es algo que no aparece siempre, aunque repitamos las condiciones con absoluta precisión, y unas veces se comporta como si tuviera masa y otras... bueno, no podemos explicarlo. No se si te haces una idea.

-No soy un experto en física, pero salvando las distancias me estás recordando a De Broglie y lo de la dualidad onda-corpúsculo...

-Puede servir como símil. Aunque en este caso la dualidad no es permanente, y en vez de demostrarla sobre el papel, lo que nos falta es determinar cómo meterla en la ecuación.

-Entiendo. Y supongo que lo que estás buscando es la manera de tratar informáticamente las evidencias.

La doctora sonrió. Sabía que se había dirigido a la persona correcta. El profesor Fernández de Lama había captado perfectamente lo que ella necesitaba.

_**Santander.**_

-Le estoy muy agradecida a Stefano por sus desvelos con Isabel. Se que para ella ha sido un apoyo tremendo…

-Yo soy la que se lo tiene que agradecer a ella. Gracias a su examen de capacitación él ha tenido durante estos meses algo en que ocupar la mente. Ahora me preocupa lo que pueda venir después.

Cecilia apretó el brazo de su hermana intentando infundirle ánimos mientras caminaban por el paseo de Pereda.

-Seguro que se sobrepone, ya lo verás.

-¡Ay! ¡Dios te oiga! Porque es tremendo verle con la moral por los suelos.

-Pero la enfermedad avanza muy poco ¿No?

-Poquísimo, afortunadamente. Se morirá de viejo antes de que se haga demasiado evidente. Sin embargo, es el coste moral que le está suponiendo.

-Pero supongo que aún podría seguir operando. Cosas no tan especiales. O asesorando…

-Claro que si. Pero Stefano siempre fue un cirujano extremadamente preciso. Lo llevaba a gala. Y de pronto verse mermado en sus facultades, por poco que haya sido, lo ha hundido en la miseria. Desde aquel infausto día no ha vuelto a entrar en un quirófano, ni siquiera para asesorar.

Cecilia calló unos instantes. Almudena tampoco dijo nada, la vista fija en sus dos hijos menores que se habían adelantado hasta una tienda de equipos de navegación y submarinismo y estaban pegados al escaparate señalando aquí y allá.

-Y tu ¿Cómo estás? – La mayor se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

-No me puedo permitir el lujo ni de planteármelo. – Contestó Almudena sin tomarse ni un momento para pensarlo.

Un día, hacía poco mas o menos un año, el doctor Orsini, prestigiosísimo neurocirujano pediátrico del policlínico Gemelli de Roma y toda una eminencia en su especialidad, había notado un ligerísimo temblor en las manos durante una delicada operación. Estaba trabajando en uno de los lóbulos del cerebro, y aunque consiguió mantener toda la precisión necesaria en el uso del bisturí y nadie se dio cuenta, salió de quirófano sumamente preocupado. Algo no iba bien. Tras unas pruebas muy sofisticadas, llegó el diagnóstico. El doctor Orsini padecía Parkinson. Y aunque era de un tipo de avance muy lento, aún mas ralentizado por la medicina de ultimísima generación, el doctor no quiso volver a meterse en un quirófano. Ni siquiera para hacer trabajos que requirieran menor precisión. Y eso que la mayoría de los neurocirujanos tenían menos pulso que él con su enfermedad. De la noche a la mañana, no quiso ni siquiera pasar consulta, ni enseñar ni asesorar. Stefano se sumió en un profundo dolor porque había perdido algo que, durante muchos años, había sido fundamental en su vida. Y por mucho que Almudena había intentado hacerle ver que se abrían otras posibilidades, el doctor seguía anímicamente mal.

-Y además, está el tema de Cecilia.- Murmuró de pronto Almudena.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Que odia esa escuela de magia. Echa de menos a su mellizo, no ha hecho amigos y dice que se burlan de ella constantemente por tener dos hermanos squibs. Le pedí el año pasado que se diera un tiempo para habituarse, pero ahora que se aproxima el inicio del curso no pasa día sin que me pida no regresar.

-¡Qué mala idea tienen esos chicos!

-La Magia Italiana es muy carca, como era la Inglesa hace quince años. A mi nunca me ha gustado el sistema del internado y de la separación radical de la educación, pero tengo que asumir que mis hijos son italianos, y que por tanto deben crecer en su ambiente.

-Pero Anna no tuvo esos problemas...

-Supongo que porque era la primera y solo se sabía de la ausencia de magia de su mellizo. Un hermano squib es desde sus puntos de vista una desgracia motivo de compasión. Dos es como si yo tuviera algún tipo de tara genética hereditaria. Y lo peor de todo, la miran como si ella pudiera haberla heredado. Algunos también se meten con Ignacio, pero es mayor, tiene sus buenos amigos ya hechos y además es muy maduro, así que él lo sobrelleva bastante bien.

Almudena había tenido cinco hijos. Los dos mayores y los dos pequeños eran mellizos. Dos parejas formadas cada una por un chico y una chica. Curiosamente, los varones de las parejas eran squibs, no así las chicas. Anna, la mayor de todos sus hijos aunque por tres minutos, estaba en Australia estudiando magia maorí, mientras su mellizo Tiago cursaba Administración de Empresas en Georgetown. Mateo, el mayor de la segunda pareja, estudiaba en un colegio muggle de Milán, donde ahora residían. Ignacio estaba en el mismo internado que Cecilia, y aunque a Almudena le constaba que intentaba hacer todo lo posible por su hermana menor, no podía con todo. Además los niños, especialmente la mas pequeña, habían sido muy sensibles a la enfermedad de su padre y poco después al fallecimiento de su bisabuelo italiano.

-Ceci tiene once años. Pronto entrará en la adolescencia y entonces igual acusa mucho mas el tema.

-Y tu te tienes que repartir entre los problemas de Stefano y los de Cecilia.

-Eso es.

-¿Por qué no la cambias de centro?

-En Italia solo hay un internado mágico.

-¿Y traerla aquí?

-He llegado a pensar en pedirle a papá y mamá que la tengan un tiempo, pero me sigue preocupando que se eduque al margen de lo que es su magia. Cuando sea adulta no quiero que se sienta una extranjera...

-¿Tu te sientes una extranjera en la Magia Italiana?

-Ceci, yo soy una extranjera. Y además, no quiero ser otra cosa. Contemporizo y procuro hacer lo que me da la gana guardando las apariencias, pero ni soy ni quiero pasar por ser una bruja italiana.

-A lo mejor a Ceci le ocurre lo mismo.

-Con la diferencia de que ella no es una extranjera.

Cecilia miró a su sobrina y ahijada. La que llevaba su nombre. Un nombre idéntico en grafía en uno y otro país. Los otros cuatro hijos de Almudena no podían ocultar que eran Orsinis, todos muy rubios con ojos muy azules, con mas rasgos heredados de su padre que de su madre. La pequeña de los cinco era la excepción. Cecilia Orsini era una niña en la que predominaba la herencia de la familia de su madre.

-Almudena... ¿no has pensado que la Magia Hispanii también es la magia que le corresponde a Ceci por derecho?

Almudena miró fijamente a su hermana mayor. Claro que lo había pensado. El problema era que poner en práctica lo que le estaba sugiriendo se le antojaba casi como escalar el Everest por medios totalmente muggles. Y además, moralmente le parecía que era como librarse de un problema en casa. Y ella no era de las que eludían responsabilidades.

_**Barcelona**_

-No entiendo por qué tío Fer me ha metido en este rollo de la construcción mágica.-Explicaba Mencía a su bisabuelo.- Si siempre se ha encargado la obra civil a los enanos…

-No siempre. Solamente en los últimos cincuenta años.- Contestó el mago con una sonrisa condescendiente.- Claro que eso es mas de lo que tu has vivido, así que por fuerza te tiene que parecer próximo al Pleistoceno.- El bisabuelo Santiago, a pesar de tener el pelo completamente blanco y arrugas en el rostro, conservaba aquel brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Seguía bastante activo, aunque el grueso del trabajo y del estudio de Ingeniería Mágica recaía en su nieto Fernando. Mencía le dedicó una mirada un tanto desolada.

-¿Hay algún indicio de que esa colaboración se vaya a romper, o es simplemente que mi tío me quiere poner a prueba, a ver si aguanto rollos tremebundos?

-El saber no ocupa lugar, dicen.

-Ya… pues es posible, pero amodorra.

El bisabuelo soltó una risita.

-¿Cuánto hace que no ves a Pablo?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Pablo con la piedra caliza dedicada a la construcción mágica?

-Con la piedra, nada. Con la ingeniera y su estado de ánimo, mucho. Estás irritable, necesitas distracción…

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que le ponga los cuernos porque un enano me aburre?- Dijo ella con una mezcla de ironía y diversión. Nunca se sabía por dónde terminaría saliendo su bisabuelo.

-No, claro que no. ¿Cómo te voy a sugerir tal cosa? Aprecio demasiado a Pablo como para desearle tener cuernos.

-¡Ah! Mira por donde, por un momento había pensado que te preocupabas por mi y resulta que es por mi novio.

-Y claro que lo hago… hmmmm, Mencía, creo que lo que tu necesitas un acicate. Te propongo un reto.

-¿Un reto?

-Eso es. Si lo logras yo me comprometo a convencer a Fer de que no te obligue a cursar el nivel superior.

-¡El nivel superior! ¡Por favor! ¡No me digas que se le ha pasado por la cabeza! ¡No creo que lo resistiera!

Santiago no se molestó en confirmar los temores de su bisnieta, simplemente la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras una traviesa sonrisita asomaba a sus labios.

-Ya veo, lo tiene decidido… - Concluyó ella.- ¿Cuál es tu reto? Haría lo que fuera por librarme de otro cuatrimestre con ese enano cascarrabias.

-Muy bien. Tienes una birria de cuarto de baño.

-Esto es un estudio. No cabe otra cosa.

-Mete un jacuzzi dentro y convenceré a tu tío de que no necesitas ese curso para nada.

-¡Un jacuzzi! ¡Pero si no cabe mágicamente hablando! ¡Es demasiado para todos los parámetros!

-Tu hazlo, y yo cumpliré mi parte del trato.

Mencía dedicó una desesperada mirada a su bisabuelo. Los imposibles eran imposibles, incluso para una bruja.

_**Madrid**_

-Me he inventado las dos últimas respuestas.- Comentó Carlota mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. - ¿A ti como te ha ido?

-Creo que bien.- Contestó Cristina. Carlota era su amiga desde los tiempos en los que iban al parque con chupete. Era la hermana menor de una compañera de clase de Alberto, y en el colegio tenían la costumbre de poner a los hermanos menores juntos, así que las dos habían sido inseparables desde primero de educación infantil. La amistad incluso había superado con éxito el crítico periodo adolescente, trasiego de algunos novietes inclusive.

-¡Qué suerte!.- Exclamó Carlota contemplando cómo el profesor abandonaba el aula.- Es un cabrón. Guapísimo, pero un cabrón.

-¿Guapísimo? ¿Te gusta ese tío?

-¿No te parece una monada?

-Pues la verdad, no me había fijado mucho. Es... mayor.

-¡Mayor! Tiene veintiocho años.

-Once más que tu y que yo.

-Eso lo hace mas interesante.

-¿Tu crees?

-Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor.

Cristina sonrió. Las dos estaban bastante de acuerdo en que el "material masculino disponible" en su curso era mas bien regularcejo.

-Y además, es viudo.- Añadió Carlota con un gesto de saber mucho.

-¡No me digas! ¡Tan joven...!

-¿No has visto que lleva dos alianzas juntas? Resulta que su mujer se murió de una enfermedad degenerativa fulminante.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Me lo dijo mi hermana. Ocurrió en el curso de la hermana de su amiga Nora.

-Hace dos años, entonces. ¿No?

-Si. Así que está disponible.

-¡Carlota! ¡No me digas esas cosas!

-Mujer, es solo por hablar. Aunque...

-Aunque ¿Qué?

-Que posiblemente sea un tío interesante para un rollo.

Cristina puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder a aquella declaración.

-¡Por favor! ¡La alumna con el profesor! ¡Es patético! ¡Y muy poco original!

Carlota sonrió divertida. Le gustaba bastante escandalizar de boquilla, aunque en el fondo sabía que, si se le planteara la ocasión de ligar con él, no podía negar categóricamente que fuera capaz de rechazarla.

XXXXXX

_Noticias de ultimísima hora:_

_-Sirlaye ha subido el primer capítulo de Algo mas sobre Renata, en valiente respuesta al reto que propuse. ¿A qué esperáis para empezar a adentraros en la Magia Mexicana e inundar a su creadora de reviews? No es por nada, pero sospecho que se va a parecer bien poco a la hispana (¿es que acaso tuvieron que colonizarlos? Pues yo creo que mas bien va a ser que no, puesto que se ocultaron siglos antes, aunque siempre pudieron llegar allí magos de primera generación... Sirlaye, lo dejamos en tus manos)_

_Por otra parte, Un Nuevo Mundo, de Cris Snape progresa adecuadamente._


	77. Trío de Ases 3

**CAPÍTULO 77**

**TRÍO DE ASES-3**

_**Meyrin, Ginebra.**_

-Así que lo que necesitáis es un sistema que filtre los datos relativos a ese "fenómeno", los almacene de forma separada y los deje listos para trabajar después con ellos.

-Eso es.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que el profesor y la investigadora se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Verás, yo solo soy un aficionado a la Física...

La doctora siguió mirándolo atentamente sin replicar nada, de manera que el profesor consideró que de manera tácita le pedía que continuara.

-... por lo poco que se, y de lo que he leído sobre vuestro trabajo, esto me recuerda mucho a eso que llamáis Secret Dimensions, las dimensiones secretas.

La doctora permaneció impasible un segundo mas. Después sonrió moderadamente.

-Por ahí van los tiros...

-Pero si uno de los experimentos se dedica precisamente a ello, lo lógico es pensar que ya tenéis solventado el problema de la recogida y tratamiento de datos...

-Lo teníamos.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero, como ya te dije, el fenómeno no siempre se comporta igual. Tiene una, como tu has dicho, especie de dualidad. No estábamos preparados para esa dualidad.

De repente, una idea brotó en la mente del profesor.

-Las dimensiones mas la energía oscura...- Reflexionó en voz alta.

-Puede ser.- Contestó ella con un tono de voz moderado.

-Eso sería un descubrimiento que cambiaría por completo el mundo.

Los ojos de la doctora despidieron un brillo de entusiasmo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y, como si fuera una confidencia, susurró.

-Inimaginable. Una fuente inagotable de energía, la capacidad de teletransportarse o de teletransportar cosas... como si la ciencia ficción se hiciera realidad.

Alberto abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo.

-O como si fuera cosa de magia.- Dijo con un estremecimiento. La doctora sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu lo has dicho. Como si fuera magia.

El profesor tuvo varias reuniones mas durante aquel día. Pronto se hizo una idea de lo que necesitaban y de la manera de desarrollarlo. Además, estaban abiertos a firmar un convenio con la universidad, de manera que los estudiantes de postgrado y los profesores podrían participar en un proyecto que les reportaría prestigio. Aun así, durante todo el tiempo no pudo librarse de cierto nerviosismo. Desaparecer de un lugar para aparecer instantes después en otro utilizando para ello las dimensiones secretas... desde el punto de vista de la mayoría de los seres humanos, era una teoría mas. Desde el suyo, era real.

Alberto Fernández de Lama era hijo de una licenciada en Físicas. Aunque su madre había dedicado sus talentos a la aparentemente menos valiosa tarea de enseñar Física y Química a niños y adolescentes en un colegio, había inculcado en su hijo mayor una tremenda curiosidad por el funcionamiento del Universo. Probablemente eso había facilitado que aceptara las "peculiaridades" de la que con el tiempo se convirtió en su mujer y madre de sus cuatro hijos. Porque Cecilia, la esposa del profesor Fernández de Lama, era ni mas ni menos que una bruja. Así que Alberto sabía que era posible que un ser humano se desapareciera para aparecerse en otro lugar, manipular hasta cierto punto las tres dimensiones espaciales habituales para agrandar una habitación de manera inverosímil, teletransportar un objeto, hacerlo invisible o manipular sus moléculas convirtiéndolo en otra cosa. Alberto sintió un escalofrió cuando su mente resumió la conclusión: la ciencia estaba a punto de descubrir lo que él conocía como brujería. O como magia. Y las implicaciones que eso podría tener iban mucho mas allá que la mera conversión en realidad de lo que muchos autores de ciencia ficción habían imaginado.

_**Santander**_

-Es estupendo. Si me dan la plaza, no tendría ni que coger el coche para ir al centro de salud.- Decía Isabel entusiasmada. Estaban sentados a la mesa de un conocido restaurante de la capital cántabra, dispuestos a celebrar el éxito de la joven doctora.

-Salvo si está lloviendo o nevando. O haciendo un frío tremendo. Esto es el norte, querida. – Exclamó su madre.

-Mamá, qué exagerada eres. Con un buen anorak y unas buenas botas eso se soluciona.

-Tu madre siempre ha sido friolera. Como tu abuela. Yo en cambio aguanto mejor el frío.

-Estáis haciendo el cuento de la lechera. Todavía no tiene concedido ese puesto.

-Pero Stefano, si es la número uno y la plaza ha salido entre las vacantes.

-Vale, vale. Pero todavía no la tiene.

-Es sólo por un trámite formal.- Insistió Cecilia. Y hubiera seguido discutiendo con su cuñado si no hubiera sido porque notó el pie de su hermana dándole un toquecito por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Tenéis las manos limpias?.- Almudena intentó un cambio de tema dirigiéndose a los mellizos.

-Ehhhhh.- Murmuró Mateo.

-Pues venga.

-Ya voy yo con él.- Stefano se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a acompañar al chico. Isabel se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la niña. Cuando se quedaron solas, Almudena se dirigió a su hermana.

-Mejor que no insistas, últimamente está un poco terco.

Cecilia la miró fijamente, sintiendo de pronto una pena tremenda.

-¿No debería buscar ayuda de un especialista?

-Claro que debería, pero cada vez que se lo sugiero me da largas y mas largas.

-Pues así no se cómo va a salir de su pozo.

-Yo tampoco se cómo vamos a salir de ésta.- Almudena suspiró largamente antes de dejar salir la confidencia que venía guardándose por mucho tiempo.- A veces... a veces me parece que quiere dejarme.

-¡Qué dices!- Exclamó Cecilia sobresaltada. Nunca hubiera pensado cosa semejante de su hermana y su marido, cuya historia de amor pasaba por haber roto una maldición a fuerza de quererse.

-Me muestra afecto con cuentagotas.

-¿Discutís?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No, eso no lo hacemos nunca. Si no es que haya discrepancias, Ceci. Ni tampoco es que hayamos perdido los intereses comunes...

-¿Entonces piensas que ya no te quiere? – Preguntó con el miedo en el cuerpo por lo que su hermana pudiera responder.

-Tampoco es eso.- Dijo Almudena con una expresión de pena en la cara que Cecilia no recordaba haberle visto desde que superó la infancia.- Es mas bien como... como si pensara que me ata a una situación que no es la que él querría... como... como si pretendiera liberarme de mis votos matrimoniales porque supusiese que eso me haría sentir mejor.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-¡Claro que es ridículo! Me sentiría reducida a la nada sin él... Pero requiere un esfuerzo titánico diario luchar contra su terquedad.

-¿Te ha dicho algo... al respecto?

-No.- Almudena insistió negando también con la cabeza.- Pero lo se. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Cuando noto que le asalta la tentación de decir que se marcha me anticipo y le hago pensar en otra cosa o hacer algo que se me ocurra en el momento para que se olvide. Pero tengo miedo de que un día, cuando yo no esté delante, tome la decisión por su cuenta y riesgo y... se marche.- Los ojos de Almudena se volvieron brillantes y su tonalidad pasó del marrón claro casi ambarino al verde seco mientras Cecilia sentía como si le atenazaran el corazón. Almudena estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y ella no recordaba haberla visto llorar desde que tenía dieciséis años y su primer novio la dejó plantada por otra. Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero su hermana cambió súbitamente la expresión por otra risueña. Los niños habían regresado corriendo. Y detrás de ellos, Isabel y Stefano.

_**Madrid**_

-¿Qué te parece mi perilla? – Preguntó el chico. Era alto y muy delgaducho. Llevaba el pelo negro peinado de punta en todas direcciones y gafillas pequeñas. Tanto Mencía como él finalmente habían heredado la miopía paterna, aunque Alberto en mayor grado que su hermana, que podía estar sin gafas la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Me parece una birria, para serte sincera.- Contestó Cristina.

-Tal vez podría intentar hacer que me creciera mas deprisa con un poco de magia. ¿No conocerás un hechizo que me sirva?

-Pues no.

- ¡Qué raro! A las chicas os gusta el pelo largo.

-Seguro que hay algún hechizo. Pero resulta que como yo he heredado el pelo de papá, me da igual que esté largo que corto porque se riza y nunca parece muy largo. De hecho, creo que me lo voy a cortar. Así me ahorro tiempo al salir de la ducha.

-Hmmmmm ¿Tu crees que Mencía sabrá de algo? Ella es la que siempre lleva las melenas.

-Pregúntaselo.

-¿No puedes preguntárselo tu?

-¿Y por qué no puedes tu?

-Porque ya le doy demasiada lata con los problemas de las oposiciones.

-Ya... vamos, que está harta de ti.

-Mujer, harta, lo que se dice harta... no creo. Es solo que... bueno, que me da corte pedirle un hechizo de chicas.

-Pues entonces, asúmelo. Eres casi barbilampiño.

Alberto frunció el ceño disgustado. Aunque era alto, también era demasiado delgado. Le hubiera gustado tener unos hombros anchos, unos brazos musculosos y... una buena barba. Y todo por complacer a una chica. Clara, su novia, había venido un día diciendo que recordaba cuando, a los siete años, su padre se dejó una barbita durante una temporada. Y ella se entretenía acariciándosela. El joven mago estudiaba ingeniería mágica, como su hermana Mencía. Pero no era tan brillante como ella, así que le estaba costando mas tiempo. Además, habían salido unas oposiciones en el Ministerio de Magia para controladores del tráfico mágico-muggle. Eran pocas plazas, que salían de tarde en tarde y que tenían muy buen sueldo. Controlar que el 3M circulara sin contratiempos por las vías muggles, y lo mismo los trenes de alta velocidad, era una labor importante para el mundo mágico. Si aprobaba, empezaría a ganar un buen sueldo que les permitiría a Clara y a él iniciar una vida juntos.

-Dios le da pan a quién no tiene dientes.- Murmuró Cristina con una sonrisita al ver la cara pensativa que se le había quedado a su hermano.

-No veo a qué viene eso...- Contestó el chico.

-Bueno, tu quieres pelos y yo quiero librarme de ellos.

-Venga ya. Afortunadamente no tienes barbas.

-Pero tengo las piernas peludas de papá. Así que no me queda otra que usar ungüentos depilatorios.

-Pues mira por dónde, no es eso lo que yo estoy buscando.

-Ya lo se. Tu quieres un potenciador capilar.

-Cris, empiezo a pensar que te estás riendo de mí.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo he hecho eso yo?

-Constantemente.

-¿No será que eres suspicaz?

Alberto decidió que con ella tenía poco que hacer. Hermanas. Una colección de criaturas femeninas dotadas de infinita capacidad de incordiar a todas horas. Y de esos ejemplares, él precisamente no andaba nada mal servido pues tenía tres. El chico sintió de repente unas ganas tremendas de pasar un rato con su padre, en plan colegas. Pero no era posible. Estaba en Ginebra y no volvería hasta el día siguiente.


	78. Trío de Ases 4

**CAPÍTULO 78**

**TRÍO DE ASES-4**

_**Barcelona**_

Mencía repasó por enésima vez el material. Había acudido a las oficinas de Urbanismo municipal para solicitar los planos del edificio sin muchas esperanzas porque se trataba de un edificio de principios del siglo XX. Tuvo suerte, porque aunque los originales habían desaparecido durante la guerra civil, se conservaban unos planos de 1960 correspondientes a la autorización para elevar un piso adicional, instalar el ascensor y la calefacción central en la finca. También acopió información sobre las propiedades mágicas del ladrillo, del hierro y la madera de haya que se habían empleado en las vigas y hasta de los materiales modernos, como el PVC de las ventanas. Con todo aquello, comenzó a medir el diminuto estudio y a anotar ecuaciones mágicas. Había considerado el espacio real, el límite amplificable mágicamente, las dimensiones de un jacuzzi pequeñito, la resistencia mágica de los elementos… vamos, que creía que lo tenía todo. Para su desesperación, el sistema de ecuaciones que debería soportar el hechizo… era irresoluble.

Suspiró con rabia. Se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se fue a la nevera por un vaso de leche. Acabó preparándose un hermoso bocadillo de jamón que se comió en el balcón, a pesar del frío que hacía. Pero ni por esas consiguió despejar la mente. Tras la siguiente clase, durante la tutoría correspondiente, interrogó al profesor.

-Vaya, así que ha empezado su proyecto para el curso.

Mencía abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Proyecto? ¡Oh, cielos! Sí, desde el fondo de su memoria un vago recuerdo de la primera clase, en la que el profesor decía que la condición necesaria para poder examinarse era presentar un trabajo, afloró con bastante trabajo.

-Pues… si.- Mintió para salir del paso.

-Y veo que ha decidido realizar una actuación en un edificio muggle. Eso es ambicioso señorita. Normalmente la gente va que arde con alterar un poquito una habitación en un domicilio mágico.

-Pues… pues yo… si considera que es inabarcable o demasiado pretencioso, yo…

-Oh, no. Con su expediente, no creo que no sea capaz. Eso sí, requerirá echarle muchas horas. Pero si consigue un resultado satisfactorio le otorgaré la máxima calificación. Veamos…

El profesor le dio unas indicaciones que Mencía anotó con interés. Cuando abandonó la tutoría el enano se quedó pensativo. Hubiera jurado que la señorita Fernández de Lama acudía a sus clases con interés nulo, a aburrirse como una ostra.

_**Santander**_

Hasta que no saliera publicada la adjudicación de la plaza en la web oficial de Sanidad, Isabel seguía siendo, desde el punto de vista legal, una doctora del hospital universitario, aunque ya no se la trataba como una Residente sino como personal completamente cualificado. Así que continuaba acudiendo puntualmente al servicio de Atención Primaria y recibiendo pacientes. Aquel día la sacaron del consultorio ordinario para enviarla a Urgencias.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntó al llegar al enfermero.

-Paciente de veintinueve años, varón, con una crisis nerviosa. Tiene en su Lámina el historial.

Isabel sacó del bolsillo inferior derecho de su bata la lámina electrónica y la encendió. Al colocar el dedo sobre el icono correspondiente, se abrió el fichero de Historiales e, inmediatamente después, la carpetilla del paciente.

"_José Manuel Rodríguez Feijoo, veintinueve años. Metro ochenta. Peso setenta kilos. Frecuencia cardiaca irregular…"_

La joven doctora leyó rápidamente los resultados de la exploración preliminar. Después repasó todo lo que había resultado irregular. Eso era fácil, porque la pantalla los mostraba en rojo. El cuadro era compatible a un ataque de epilepsia. Solo que, según los antecedentes de aquel hombre, jamás había tenido ni el más leve síntoma de tal cosa. Isabel sabía que eso no era obstáculo que excluyera una posible crisis epiléptica, así que decidió que era hora de completar un poco aquel historial. Entró en la cabina donde se encontraba el hombre, tumbado y con una vía, y tras presentarse y escuchar cómo él relataba que se había sentido mal de repente, procedió a examinarlo.

-¿Ha tenido algún accidente recientemente?

-No.

-Veo que reside en Francia.

-Si. Estaba visitando a la familia.

-¿Ha venido en coche?

-No, en avión.

-¿Un vuelo normal?

-Completamente.

-Dígame… ¿Recuerda haber sufrido algún golpe en la cabeza?

-No, no me he dado ningún golpe.

El paciente parecía estar bien en esos momentos. Podía mandarlo a casa, aunque debería someterse a una serie de pruebas para descubrir la causa del ataque. Ya iba a darle la noticia cuando notó un ligerísimo incremento de temperatura en la piel y las manos del hombre comenzaron a temblar. En seguida aquello se convirtió en convulsiones. Isabel reaccionó rápido, como se suponía que debía hacer. Consiguieron estabilizarlo diez minutos después, pero lo que ahora prescribió fue internarlo en neurología.

_**Madrid**_

Alberto estaba preocupado. Si aquello era la demostración científica de los poderes de Cecilia y de sus cuatro hijos, entonces las implicaciones iban mucho mas allá. Porque quizás supondría el momento de acabar con el Estatuto del Secreto y dar a conocer su existencia al resto de la humanidad. A priori podía parecer una buena cosa, pero Alberto no quería formarse una opinión a la ligera. No veía el momento de hablarlo con Cecilia, pero cuando intentó localizarla en el Ministerio de Magia resultó que estaba en una reunión.

_**Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Ibérica.**_

-Hemos detectado una cantidad impresionante de energía mágica.- Explicaba el Inefable a la Ministra y a su Consejo privado.- Y además, tres veces en lo que va de día.

-¿Han localizado la fuente? – Preguntó la Ministra.

-Si. Está en Santander, ahora mismo en un hospital.

-¿En un hospital? – Preguntó perpleja una bruja de pelo muy encrespado y gris.

-En efecto.

-¿Qué hace una fuente de magia en un hospital muggle?

-Es que la fuente de magia es, según nuestras investigaciones, un muggle.

-Y eso ¿Es posible? – Preguntó de nuevo la bruja del pelo encrespado. El Inefable respiró hondo antes de afrontar una explicación que fuera comprensible para todo el mundo.

-Desde el punto de vista teórico, existe una posibilidad. Pero lo cierto es que las condiciones para que se produzca son tan extrañas que no se han dado nunca.

-Por favor, explique esas condiciones.- Instó la ministra.

-Esos niveles de energía han debido concentrarse y proyectarse sobre un recipiente, en este caso el muggle.

-¿Cómo puede concentrarse la energía mágica a esos niveles? – Preguntó Cecilia.

-Una buena pregunta. No lo sabemos. Ni siquiera un centenar de magos sería capaz de proyectar tanta energía a la vez.

-¿Y otras criaturas mágicas?

-No. Las criaturas mágicas existentes en la actualidad tampoco alcanzan esos niveles.

-¿Entonces?

-Barajamos una fuente artificial.

-¿Artificial? La magia no es artificial.

-Una fuente muggle.

-¿Quiere decir… – La bruja del pelo encrespado comenzó a hablar mirando fijamente al mago por encima de sus gafas.-… que los muggles han sido capaces de captar y almacenar energía mágica?

-En términos sencillos, si. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

-Con el problema de que el recipiente es un ser humano no preparado para actuar de catalizador.- Concluyó Cecilia. El Inefable la miró con expresión de alivio. Al parecer, al menos una persona lo había entendido.- Y eso… ¿Cómo va a afectar al muggle?

La expresión aliviada del Inefable mudó en una mueca de horror.

-No… no estamos seguros, pero todos los indicios apuntan a… a que no lo soporte.

-Ya… entonces el muggle va a morir.- Dijo la bruja del pelo encrespado.

-Si no lo solventamos, si.

- Y eso nos pone en peligro. Los muggles se pondrán a investigar.

-¿Y la desmemorización?

-Si ni siquiera sabemos el alcance de la noticia. Ha salido en la prensa y lo recogen bastantes páginas de Internet.

- Deberíamos intentar salvarle la vida.- Dijo Cecilia. Un mago calvo y con bigote negro muy poblado la miró con escepticismo.- Dígame… - Preguntó dirigiéndose al Inefable.- ¿Se puede descargar de magia a ese muggle? El inefable la miró con interés. Esta bruja no era una burócrata mas.

-Se necesitarían canalizadores.

-Otros magos, quiere decir…

-Eso es. Otros magos que dejen salir la energía mágica.

-Y ¿A dónde la envían?

-A cualquier parte. La pueden contener en parte, que para eso son magos. Y la sobrante se puede difuminar por la naturaleza. Ahí encontrará su sitio.

-O sea, que valdría con llevarse al muggle a un bosque y allí hacer magia en contacto con él.

-Por ejemplo.

-Señora Pizarro.- Interrumpió la ministra. Y todos los asistentes giraron la cabeza para mirar a Cecilia. – Su hija trabaja en ese hospital.

Un murmullo siguió a las palabras de la ministra. ¿Una bruja trabajando en un hospital muggle? ¡A qué extremos habían llegado! Si no fuera porque la situación era de crisis, alguno habría propuesto el cese fulminante de Cecilia como miembro del Consejo, y ella era muy consciente de ello.

-Mi hija.- Dijo con toda la dignidad del mundo.- Es médico en ese hospital. Médico muggle.- Recalcó con cierto orgullo.

-Su hija tendrá que sacar al paciente por medios muggles y llevarlo a un bosque donde un equipo de Inefables procederá a descargar la energía mágica.

Cecilia tragó saliva. Nadie podía obligar a Isabel a hacer tal cosa. Pero también era cierto que la gente mágica no era numerosa y tenían el deber moral de protegerse los unos a los otros. Si Isabel se negaba, sería repudiada por su mundo. El problema íntimo para Cecilia era que no estaba segura de que eso supusiera ningún tipo de amenaza para su hija mayor.

-Muy bien.- Dijo por fin.- Pero quiero ser yo quien la informe de la situación.

La ministra asintió.

_**Santander.**_

- ¿A ti qué te parece?

Isabel, sentada en la cafetería junto a su tío, analizaba los pormenores del caso.

-Tiene toda la pinta de una epilepsia.

-Si, pero mira los resultados de las pruebas neurológicas.

-Nada.

-Nada de nada.

Stefano revisó una vez mas todo el historial y después se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Crees que podría echarle un vistazo?

Isabel sonrió de oreja a oreja. Minutos después, el Jefe del Servicio de Neurología se ponía más ancho que largo al saludar personalmente a semejante eminencia europea. El doctor se sintió aliviadísimo de poder contar con su opinión profesional.

Un rato después, tras haber visitado al paciente y haberse librado no sin trabajo del Jefe del Servicio, Stefano se llevó aparte a su sobrina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

-Isabel, creo que se lo que le pasa.

-Estupendo. Ya sabes muchísimo mas que nosotros.

-No te va a gustar.

-¿Por qué?

-Este hombre tiene algo mágico.

-¿Mágico? Pero ¿Qué dices?

-Lo distingo perfectamente con sólo tocarle la piel. Es un síntoma que conozco a la perfección porque lo he sentido muchas veces. Esa casi imperceptible vibración corporal…por no mencionar que irradia calor de manera irregular, aunque sea una centésima de grado.

Isabel tragó saliva. Ella había creído notar lo del calor. Y estaba casi segura de que el hombre seguía vibrando un poquito, aunque nadie mas, ni siquiera el paciente, lo percibiera.

-¿Qué lo has sentido muchas veces? – Consiguió articular.- ¿Quieres decir que desprendemos algo que tu notas?

-Tu tía… - Stefano se animó por fin a hablar.- Lo he sentido en tu tía muchas veces…

Isabel, incrédula, le tendió la mano.

-Toca mi mano y dime si yo lo estoy haciendo.

-No lo estás haciendo.- Dijo él sin rozarla siquiera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque…- Estuvo a punto de terminar la frase con un "porque lo se y basta", pero comprendió que Isabel poseía un espíritu científico y no se daría por vencida, así que claudicó.

-Porque a ella se lo he notado únicamente después de hacer el amor.- Isabel se quedó pensativa mientras Stefano sentía una punzada de dolor en el alma. Hacía demasiado tiempo que eludía aquellos momentos de intimidad con su mujer, y no porque no la deseara como nunca.

-Tenemos que hacerle descargar la energía mágica. No lo resistirá.- Concluyó Isabel.

-Eso pienso yo.

-¡Isabel! ¡Menos mal que te he encontrado! – Tío y sobrina se giraron para encarar a una Cecilia bastante alterada que se aproximaba casi corriendo. Tras resumir la situación en el Ministerio brevemente y con una precisión marca de la casa, Cecilia la apremió.

-Tendrás que sacarlo. En una ambulancia. Yo te puedo acompañar sin que se me note. Y convendría que llevaras tu varita encima. Si le da una cuarta crisis tal vez tengamos que actuar.

-Ehhh, hay un problema.

-¿Cuál? Estoy dispuesta a modificar mágicamente todo. Y cuando digo todo…

Isabel sabía que su madre se refería a modificar recuerdos, algo que iba en contra de sus principios mas profundos. Comprendió que se había prestado a tal cosa por ella. Para que la magia no la rechazara como ella había hecho con aquel mundo. Y lo que tenía que decirle la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal.

-No tengo mi varita aquí.

-Me lo figuraba. Venga, dime dónde está en tu casa y me desapareceré por ella. No conviene que tu te ausentes de aquí ni por un instante.

- No, mamá. No tengo varita. La dejé en tu casa, en Madrid.

-¿Qué la tienes en Madrid? ¿Dónde?

-En un cajón del que era mi armario. Creo.

-¡Pero…! Oh, ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo.- Cecilia sacó el móvil del bolso y empezó a marcar.- Voy a llamar a Cristina. Estará ahora en casa. Tiene que encontrarla.

-Ella no tiene autorización para aparecerse.

-Ya lo he pensado. Después llamaré a Mencía para que vaya a por ella y la traiga.

Cecilia miró estupefacta a su hija mayor. ¡Una bruja sin varita! ¿Dónde se había visto tal cosa? Y menuda irresponsabilidad con dos hijos pequeños. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Isabel cuando sus hijos comenzaran con la magia accidental? Cecilia era muy inteligente. Demasiado inteligente. Enseguida comprendió. Afortunadamente, Cristina descolgó en ese instante, porque ya no iba a ser capaz de contenerse de abroncar a su primogénita.


	79. Trío de Ases 5

**CAPÍTULO 79**

**TRÍO DE ASES-5**

Mencía apareció en casa de sus padres directamente desde el trabajo, cargada con una bolsa de bandolera de la que colgaba un casco protector de los que usaban en construcción mágica y que no difería mucho, al menos aparentemente, de los de la construcción muggle. Encontró a su hermana varita en ristre, agachada ante las puertas abiertas del armario del dormitorio de la mayor.

-¿La has encontrado? – Preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la cama.

-Creo que está debajo del armario.

-¿Debajo del armario? Por ahí no cabe una varita.

-Ya lo se. He intentado meter la mía y no pasa mas que la punta. Ha debido caerse desde un cajón.

-¿Estás segura de que está ahí?

-_Accio_ varita de Isabel.- Murmuró Cristina. La respuesta fue un _clinc clinc_ que procedía de la base del armario.

-Vaya… saca el último cajón.

Cristina tiró de la pieza del mueble sacando a la luz una serie de cosas muy muggles, como una linterna, un paquete de pilas y bastantes productos de higiene femenina.

-No sale mas. Está atornillado a la guiadera.

-Como siempre. A papá no le gustan los cajones que se pueden sacar del todo.

-¿Por qué en esta casa, para recuperar algo, siempre acabamos con un muy muggle destornillador?

-Creo que es influencia muggle en el ambiente. Ya sabes, causada por papá. Voy a conjurar uno.

Agitando levemente su varita Mencía hizo aparecer un destornillador de estrella y enseguida se puso a la tarea.

-Al menos, parece que Babe no está pensando en aumentar la sobrinada.- Comentó Cristina tomando los paquetes de productos femeninos que le tendía su hermana para evitar el estorbo.- Con el niño empecé a preguntarme si no pretendería superar a mamá en velocidad reproductiva.- Mencía sonrió con el comentario de su hermana y le tendió el último tornillo.

-A ver… _mpppffff_.- Mencía extrajo el cajón y lo depositó en el suelo.

-¡Caramba! Hay un montón de cosas que se han ido cayendo a lo largo del tiempo.- Exclamó su hermana agachándose para mirar.

-Busca la varita.

Cristina metió la mano y extrajo varios calcetines desparejados, unos cuantos papeles y un par de fotos antes de dar con la varita.

-Aquí está.

-Estupendo. Vámonos.

-También había un chupete fósil, mira. Será de Mónica. Es rosa.

-Qué va. Ese chupete era tuyo.

- ¿Mío?- Cristina alzó el objeto delante de los ojos, como si no pudiera creer que ella hubiera sido usuaria de tal cosa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hace que estaba ahí?

-No lo se. ¿Quince años? Fuiste adicta hasta casi los tres.

-Me refiero a la varita.

-Ahora no es la cuestión. Venga, que nos tenemos que ir.

Cristina asintió. Mencía era práctica, sin duda. Siempre lo había sido. Aunque estaba segura de que se preguntaba tanto o mas que ella cómo era posible que su otra hermana anduviera por el mundo "desvaritizada", la prioridad ahora era otra. Ya habría tiempo para hacer averiguaciones.

Las dos hermanas estaban a punto de desaparecerse cuando su padre entró en la casa.

-No hay tiempo que perder, niñas. Quiero que me llevéis con vuestra madre. – Exclamó Alberto un poco nervioso.

Mencía y Cristina no preguntaron. El sustantivo "niñas" lo decía todo. Su padre lo empleaba cuando pretendía recalcar que, aunque fueran mujeres, él seguía siendo el progenitor. La hermana mediana se situó en el centro con los brazos en jarras mientras su padre y su otra hermana se asían cada uno por un lado. Y con un sonoro_ Puf_ los desapareció.

Poco después, Alberto y sus dos hijas corrieron desde el jardincillo cercano al parking del hospital hasta la entrada. Una vez allí, nerviosos e impacientes, se acercaron al mostrador. Al preguntar por el paciente se llevaron la sorpresa de que había salido en ambulancia, camino de Oviedo, donde al parecer el hospital correspondiente poseía un equipo muy sofisticado para realizar una serie de pruebas neurológicas. Alberto miró alternativamente a sus hijas, con una interrogación en los ojos.

-Tranquilos. Los localizaremos desde el cielo.- Murmuró Mencía mientras rebuscaba en el bolso. Cuando les puso ante las narices un original llavero del que colgaba una minúscula escoba, ambos sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, la ambulancia marchaba a buen ritmo camino no de Oviedo, sino en dirección contraria hacia cierto bosque tupido. Al volante iba, aparentemente, una sanitaria conductora. En realidad se trataba de Rocío García- Callejón, una auror que se situaba muy alto en el escalafón. Dentro, junto al paciente, viajaban Isabel, su tío y su madre, esta última disfrazada de personal paramédico.

-¡Oh! ¡No! – Exclamó Isabel colocándose el fonendoscopio en las orejas.- Le está dando otro ataque.

Stefano tomó la mano del hombre, expectante, y tras observar unos segundos la miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Cecilia se aproximó a la cabecera del vehículo.

-¡Rocío! ¡Tienes que salirte de la carretera! ¡Sobreviene otra crisis!

La conductora dio un volantazo e introdujo el vehículo en un camino sin asfaltar que conducía hacia unos montes cubiertos de hierba verde.

-¿Aguantará un par de kilómetros? Es lo que falta según el GPS para una zona de árboles.- Gritó Rocío.

-No lo se. Depende de lo que tardemos en recorrerlos.- Contestó Isabel, también a voces, desde la parte trasera.

-No lo hará. Va mas rápido que las veces anteriores.- Dijo Stefano mirando fijamente al hombre que empezaba a convulsionarse.

-¡Para, Rocío! ¡Para! – Gritó Isabel. Rocío aún aguantó unos cuantos metros hasta dar otro volantazo y meter la ambulancia detrás de un montículo que la dejaría fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquier vehículo que transitara por el camino.

-¡Hay que descargarle la magia! – Exclamó Cecilia. -¡Rocío! ¡Tu tienes una varita!

La auror se apeó del vehículo y corrió a toda prisa hacia la parte trasera, la abrió con rapidez y entre todos sacaron rápidamente la camilla al exterior. Una vez fuera, la auror tomó una mano del paciente. Cecilia agarraba con fuerza la otra.

-Ya… ya viene…- Murmuró Isabel.

-Apunta al suelo. Es lo mas seguro…- Le dijo Rocío a Cecilia.

Con un estremecimiento, el paciente empezó a agitarse violentamente mientras Stefano e Isabel intentaban sujetarlo para que no cayera al suelo y las dos brujas dejaban pasar la energía mágica a través de ellas. Al principio, las dos sentían un leve cosquilleo en los dedos. Después de unos pocos minutos que se les antojaron larguísimos, tenían los brazos insoportablemente entumecidos.

-¿Falta mucho? Me empieza a doler el brazo.- Exclamó Cecilia poco después.

-Parece que remite.- Anunció Stefano. Isabel, sudorosa, asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco el hombre se fue relajando. Y también las dos brujas. Cuando aquello cesó las dos, instintivamente, empezaron a darse friegas en el brazo derecho.

-A… agua.- Pidió el paciente, exhausto. Isabel le mojó los labios con una gasa húmeda.

-Ma… ¡mas!

-No puedo darle mas. No aún.

-¿Qu.. qué es lo que han hecho?

-Está usted cargado de energía. Eso es lo que le provoca las convulsiones.- Intentó explicar Stefano.- Ellas han hecho de conductores para ayudarle a dejarla salir. Lo que me intriga es saber cómo llegó usted a esta situación en la que parece una pila humana.

El paciente lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Energía? ¡No es eso de lo que hablaban!

-Hablábamos de energía. Sin duda.- contestó Stefano con aplomo sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

-N… no. ¡Hablaban de magia!- El hombre se estremeció en la camilla.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó agitándose. Stefano e Isabel intentaron sujetarlo pero era obvio que aquel hombre estaba asustado y quería salir corriendo.

-¡N…no! ¡No se nada!

-No sabe nada ¿De qué? – Preguntó Stefano intentando aferrarlo con fuerza.

-¡De los experimentos! ¡Yo sólo soy un electricista!

-¿Experimentos? – Exclamó Isabel perpleja.

-En el laboratorio. Yo no se nada. ¡Lo juro! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡DEJÉNME IR!

A esas alturas el individuo forcejeaba como un león enjaulado. Rocío alzó la varita y apuntó. Cecilia cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable del hechizo. La auror dudó un segundo valioso que el paciente, intentando zafarse de las manos que lo aprisionaban, aprovechó para golpear con fuerza a Cecilia, con tan mala fortuna que acertó en el bolsillo en el que llevaba la varita. La bruja notó el chasquido y cerró los ojos desolada. Se había partido. En ese momento se disiparon las dudas de Rocío y segundos después el paciente contemplaba el techo con mirada desenfocada, sin recordar en absoluto que un poco antes luchaba por escapar de aquel variopinto personal de ambulancia. Mientras le duraba el aturdimiento, Rocío les hizo un gesto a los otros para que hicieran un aparte durante un momento.

-Lo has desmemorizado ¿No? – Preguntó Cecilia un tanto afectada. Roció asintió con la cabeza. Sabía de sobra que no era partidaria de aplicar esos hechizos sin contar con el consentimiento previo.

-Era una urgencia. Te ha partido la varita ¿No es así?

Por respuesta, Cecilia metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos pedazos de madera.

-Debemos volver a la carretera inmediatamente. Cuanto antes lleguemos al lugar señalado, antes se encargarán los Inefables de su problema. Venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

Volvieron a toda prisa hacia la camilla, pero cuando iban a izarlo el ligero temblor retornó.

-¡Otra vez!

-¡Y ahora contamos con una varita menos!

Stefano se abalanzó sobre el hombre, asiéndole con fuerza. Y a su lado, haciendo lo propio, se puso Cecilia. El doctor aprovechó el que probablemente iba a ser el último momento de control para susurrar a su cuñada.

-¿Qué es lo que se está cociendo, Ceci?

-No lo se. Pero parece que este hombre es víctima de algún tipo de experimento.

-¿Un experimento muggle?- Preguntó mirándose las manos. Cecilia bajó la vista y observó un ligero temblor en ellas que no supo si achacar a las convulsiones del paciente, que ella ya estaba notando, o otra cosa. La bruja, consciente de repente de lo que aquello podría significar, asintió con un escalofrío.

El paciente se revolvió de repente con mucho más brío e ímpetu que las veces anteriores, tanto que a Isabel, Cecilia y Stefano les costó muchísimo que permaneciera sobre la camilla. Rocío, por su parte, permanecía asida a un tobillo con la mano izquierda, apuntando con la derecha al suelo y los labios fruncidos. Ya no podía, ya no podía mas... un humillo negro empezó a brotar de su varita a la vez que sentía como el mango se ponía caliente a gran velocidad.

-¡Ah! – Gritó Rocío soltando su varita.

-¿Qué...? – Cecilia fue a preguntar, pero se quedó sin habla al ver cómo la varita de la auror ardía en una especie de combustión espontánea.

-No ha resistido la energía.- Exclamó Stefano. Tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo y una vena del cuello se le marcaba notablemente.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a ha...? – Isabel no terminó la frase porque fue en ese instante cuando tres personas cayeron del cielo. Alberto no tuvo que preguntar qué tenía que hacer. Inmediatamente se sumó a los que sujetaban al hombre.

-¡Está muy caliente! – Exclamó al tomar contacto con su piel.

-¡Rápido, niñas! – Fue la contestación de Cecilia.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó Stefano. Y en una nueva e intensísima convulsión el hombre consiguió zafarse de todos ellos. El que llevó la peor parte fue el doctor, que salió despedido y fue a chocar de espaldas contra una piedra.

-¡_Petrificus totalus_! – Todos se giraron para ver a Mencía apuntando con su varita al hombre, que ahora permanecía completamente inmóvil.

-¡Rápido! ¡La varita de Isabel! – Volvió a apremiar Cecilia. Cristina corrió hacia su hermana mayor. Esta estaba agachada junto a su tío.

-No te preocupes por mi. Lo importante es que no me mováis ni un milímetro. Ahora coge tu varita y demuestra lo excelente bruja que eres...

-Tío...

-Venga. Dependemos de ti.

Isabel miró a su hermana pequeña, que de pie junto a ella le tendía la varita. Extendió el brazo con cierta reticencia y la tomó.

-Tiene el cuello roto.- Murmuró cuando ambas se habían alejado unos pasos.

-Creo que lo sabe.- Contestó Cristina.-¡Venga!

Isabel bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha, todavía dudando.

-¡Venga, Isabel! ¡Tres podemos hacerlo! – Apremió Mencía. Pero la mayor todavía dudaba. Y hubiera seguido dudando si el encantamiento de Mencía no hubiera decaído por sorpresa y el paciente no se hubiera zafado en ese preciso momento de su padre. Alberto se miraba las manos, rojas y despellejadas.

-¡_Aquamenti_!.- Gritó Mencía. Y entonces Isabel se percató de que el pelo de su padre se había puesto incandescente y que su hermana había evitado que ardiera. Eso la hizo reaccionar y corrió.

-¿Cuál es el hechizo? – Preguntó cuando rodearon al paciente y a las dos brujas mayores.

-Ninguno.- Gritó Rocío.- Basta con dejar pasar la magia apuntando al suelo. Volverá a la tierra y se dispersará.

Las tres chicas no lo pensaron dos veces. Isabel consiguió aferrarse a un tobillo, Mencía a un muslo y Cristina puso la mano en la cabeza del hombre. Las tres a la vez apuntaron al suelo. Con tres canalizadores la descarga fue mucho más rápida e intensa. Al cabo de varios minutos notaron el bajón. Ya no fluía como antes. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando, por fin, aparecieron los Inefables y se sumaron a los canalizadores.

Cuando estaba claro que la energía mágica depositada en el cuerpo de aquel muggle decaía totalmente, Isabel se soltó y corrió junto a su tío.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó preocupada.

-He tenido momentos mejores.

-Te pondrás bien. Te llevaremos a un hospital y...

-Isabel... bonita. Los dos sabemos que no va a ser así.- Contestó él con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Ella se estremeció y, en contra de todo lo que había considerado como la actitud adecuada de un médico para su paciente, dejó que las lágrimas afloraran a sus mejillas.

-Escucha... dile a tu tía que la quiero. La quiero muchísimo...Nunca he dejado de quererla ni por un segundo...

-¡Tío!

Stefano cerró los ojos. Enseguida había sabido el verdadero alcance del golpe, que para eso era médico. Dedicó su último pensamiento a la mujer de su vida. Con su nombre en sus labios dejó de respirar.


	80. Trío de Ases 6

**CAPÍTULO 80**

**TRÍO DE ASES -6 **

_**...En el futuro, éste sería un epílogo coherente**__**…**_

Isabel se sentó en la hierba, encogió las piernas y las abrazó con sus brazos. Aunque hacía frío, ella no lo sentía. Una gaviota pasó sobre su cabeza emitiendo un sonido quebrado, pero ella siguió inmune a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, rodeada por una imaginaria burbuja de pesar. Contemplando el mar se echó a llorar. En la lejanía avanzaba una figura larga, embozada en un grueso anorak con la capucha calada y las manos en los bolsillos. Supo que venía sin haberla visto. Y también supo que se sentaba a su lado, en silencio. Durante un rato, dos pares de ojos grises contemplaron el mar juntos.

-Ha sido culpa mía. – Dijo por fin con un sollozo.

-Puede que hubiera ocurrido de todos modos.- Contestó la otra persona.

-Pero si hubiera tenido mi varita en mi casa…

-Tal vez tus hermanas habrían tenido problemas para entrar en tu casa. O para encontrarla. Podrían haber ocurrido miles de cosas…

Durante otro rato, las dos permanecieron en silencio y un carguero apareció en el horizonte camino del oeste.

-Creí… creí que así lo impediría… - Dijo por fin la joven bruja.- A la luz de las nuevas teorías sobre la naturaleza de la magia ésta se autopotencia…

-Conozco la teoría.

-Quería que mis hijos crecieran al margen de todo eso.

-¿Tan mal te ha ido a ti?

Isabel se giró para mirar por primera vez a su madre a la cara.

-No, es solo que… ¡Oh, venga! Tu siempre has querido algo parecido a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es la normalidad para ti, Isabel?

-No tener que andar ocultando que…

-Todos ocultamos cosas a los demás. O no las divulgamos, si lo prefieres.

-Es igual.

-No es igual. Tienes veintiocho años. Tienes tu propia familia. Y eres inteligente. Sabes que esa teoría de marras no explica cómo es que brota la magia de un niño de primera generación. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando Mónica y Marcos comenzaran a tener escapes de magia accidental? ¿Mirar para otro lado?

Isabel sollozó con fuerza. En esos momentos le parecía que su madre era la persona mas cruel y despiadada del mundo. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de magia accidental infantil cuando se sentía culpable por la muerte de su tío?

-Escucha… estás a tiempo de volver a ser una bruja.

-No lo creo. Hace mucho que renuncié a la magia…

-Ya… pero el caso es que la magia no ha renunciado a ti.

Cecilia pensó que era mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Ya había dicho todo lo que podía decir. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y a punto estuvo de darle un beso, pero finalmente se contuvo pensando que la herida estaba demasiado a flor de piel. Se levantó en silencio, contempló una vez mas el mar y la dejó. El carguero ya no se vislumbraba en el horizonte.

xxxxx

Mencía se sentía como un león en una jaula en su pequeño estudio de Barcelona. No podía estudiar, no era capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo, permanecer sentada la agobiaba aún mas que caminar de un lado a otro, aunque tampoco se veía con fuerzas para salir a la calle. Abría la nevera y la volvía a cerrar de un portazo. O se llegaba hasta el balcón, estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de par en par y gritar, y en el último momento se desinflaba.

Los Inefables se habían hecho cargo de la situación. Y del cadáver. La versión oficial sería que la ambulancia sufrió un accidente fortuito y que el doctor Orsini pereció al intentar que el paciente no sufriera daños. El individuo, un electricista afincado en Francia, recordaría poco mas que haber sufrido un episodio de naturaleza epiléptica durante sus vacaciones. Cuando regresara a su trabajo le asignarían un nuevo puesto mucho mas tranquilo y ordinario. Mencía imaginaba que pasaría de hacer lo que fuera que hubiera hecho a poner enchufes y pasar cables, instalar timbres y recomendar bombillas de consumo reducido.

Ella había intentado interrogar a su padre pero una sola mirada cruzada le indicó que ese no era el momento. Porque Mencía sabía que su padre lo sabía. Tensa, se levantó de su pequeño sofá varita en ristre y se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño. Era imposible según los cálculos. De cualquier modo, pensó que por probar no pasaba nada. Imperturbó el pequeño piso, fortaleció paredes, el suelo y los techos, y cuando estuvo preparada, apuntó la varita y murmuró el hechizo.

Nunca, ni siquiera cuando había recibido su primera varita, había sentido tal concentración de energía fluyendo a través de sí. La explosión la dejó momentáneamente sorda del otro oído y completamente ciega del polvo. Tosió con fuerza y, a tientas, alcanzó el balcón y lo abrió. Y allí permaneció, en pijama y zapatillas, hasta que el humo se disipó. Cuando pudo respirar dentro de su casa contempló estupefacta que lo había conseguido. Pero en lugar de sentirse la reina del mambo de la ingeniería mágica, se consideró la persona más desgraciada del universo mundo. Cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta del baño, y con la varita entre las piernas se echó a llorar, desolada.

xxxxx

Cristina había acompañado a su prima Cecilia a su aula. La niña estaba ilusionada y expectante. A pesar de la tristeza por la muerte de su padre, veía el futuro con ilusión. Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía once años. Después, la chica se encaminó hacia su propia aula y en ella asistió a una clase de literatura española a veces prestando atención, a veces sumida en sus pensamientos. Para cuando terminó la clase había tomado una decisión.

-_Ahhhh_.- Suspiró Carlota guardando los libros.

-¿Por qué ese suspiro? – Cristina la miró intrigada.

-Tiene un culo perfecto.

-¿Quién tiene un culo perfecto?

-¿Quién va a ser? ¡Raúl!

-¿Quién es Raúl?

Carlota la miró con pena. Posiblemente estaba demasiado afectada por la muerte de su tío, y con todo el jaleo de instalar en casa a la prima huérfana era comprensible que su amiga anduviera un poco ida.

-Pues el profe. – Aclaró finalmente.- ¿No sabías que se llama Raúl?

Cristina negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba sus libros. De pronto, le asaltó una duda.

-¿Cómo has podido fijarte en su culo si ha estado sentado prácticamente toda la hora?

-¡Ay, Cristina! ¡A veces pienso que eres roma del todo para según qué cosas! ¡Pues porque he venido detrás de él por el pasillo! Una vista espléndida… ¿No te parece que está diciendo "pellízcame"?

-Ya sabes que no me he fijado mucho.

-Pues a ver si lo haces la próxima clase.

- Me temo que no va a haber próxima clase.

-¡Qué dices!

-Lo que oyes. Me lo he estado pensando y he descubierto que tengo vocación de matemática.

-¡¿De matemática?

-Eso es. Quiero estudiar Matemáticas. Así que voy a pedir cambio de especialidad. No es que me disguste la Literatura española, pero considero que me será mas útil pasarme a matemáticas…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Tu te lo has pensado bien?

Cristina sonrió. Una sonrisa que Carlota sabía que indicaba determinación. Lo que no podía decirle es que, al hilo de todo lo que había ocurrido, había llegado a la conclusión de que le ayudaría mas en su carrera en el campo de los encantamientos experimentales que un grado en literatura, que había sido su primera opción.

-Me lo he pensado muy bien…

Un rato mas tarde, Cristina estaba sentada frente al profesor, que además era su tutor y por tanto tenía que autorizar el cambio, explicándole su decisión. Por costumbre, lo hizo fijando la vista en un punto por encima del hombro de su interlocutor. Cuanto terminó de hablar se hizo un silencio un poco denso y ella, repentinamente, recordó sus palabras sobre mirar a la cara a la gente. Desvió la vista entonces y la clavó en los ojos oscuros del profesor. No le leyó la mente, pero sí percibió sus emociones con bastante claridad. Y sintió un estremecimiento por dentro porque nunca le había pasado con aquella intensidad.

El profesor de literatura había amado con locura, había sufrido lo indecible y ahora poseía una profunda pero mansa cicatriz en el alma que irradiaba un cariño profundo e imperecedero hacia la que fue su primer gran amor y envolvía de serenidad prácticamente todo lo que hacía. También irradiaba inteligencia, curiosidad, creatividad y vocación docente. Y lo mas sorprendente, irradiaba un genuino interés por ella. La consideraba… singular. Quizás ese era el término que mas se ajustaba, si. Diferente. La veía como una chica más madura que la mayoría de las que conocía de su edad, no guapa, pero sí con un extraño atractivo que Cristina, instintivamente, situó en su naturaleza mágica. Y por debajo había un cúmulo de emociones un poco más primales contenidas por otros factores mas racionales, como la ética, la decencia, el saber estar… Salió del despacho sintiéndose, en el fondo de su ser, sorprendida por haber sido capaz de llegar a tanto con tan poco, y también, por qué no reconocerlo, halagada en lo más íntimo de su naturaleza femenina.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – Carlota la abordó enseguida. Cristina sonrió.

-Bueno, lo típico, que si lo he pensado bien y tal. Y que me echaría en falta en clase.

-Ya…

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera?

-No se. ¿Por qué te sonríes?

Cristina se detuvo, se giró y la encaró.

-¿Cómo has podido fijarte tanto en su culo si lleva pantalones de pinzas y americana?

xxxx

Mientras el peluquero le cortaba el chamuscado pelo muy corto, el profesor Fernández de Lama reflexionó sobre todo lo ocurrido. En la vorágine que siguió a la llegada de los Inefables, la Ministra de Magia le había tomado por el brazo y llevado a un aparte.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Alberto.- Dijo tuteándolo sin ningún preámbulo.- Y como creo que eres digno de confianza no te voy a ocultar lo que va a ocurrir.

Alberto la miró fijamente, rumiando aquellas extrañas palabras.

-Dentro de unos días recibirás un mail de la doctora Montejo explicándote que han encontrado la causa de esas mediciones tan extrañas, y que no es otra que un solenoide del experimento que se estaba fundiendo lentamente. Te pedirá disculpas, te agradecerá el interés, etcétera etcétera.

Alberto la miró casi retador. ¿Y ya estaba? ¿Así cerraban todo aquello? No estaba dispuesto a que las cosas quedaran de aquella manera. Armado de valor, preguntó.

- Agradezco que me informe sobre lo que va a acontecer, pero… ¿Y qué hay de lo que ha pasado?

-Sabía que no resultaría tan obvio eludir tu curiosidad… los muggles han estado a punto de desvelar la existencia de la magia.

-Eso ya lo había deducido.

Maria Joao Pinto sonrió sin muchas ganas.

-Creo que es lo que te basta saber.

-Volverán a hacerlo.

-No, si se les funden las piezas una y otra vez.

-Pero…

-Alberto, por favor. No me obligues a explicarte cosas que después tendría que hacer desaparecer de tu privilegiada cabeza.

Un protector, lo que era el equivalente mágico de un guardaespaldas, se acercó a la Ministra y le susurró algo al oído.

-No puedo pedirte silencio absoluto con tu familia, pero si puedo rogaros a todos discreción.

Alberto se quedó allí plantado rumiando si el electricista había estado ahí de manera absolutamente fortuita o era una pieza de algo mas complejo. Era posible que nunca lo supiera. El secreto de los magos había estado a punto de desvelarse, pero ellos se habían encargado de evitarlo. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo mas lo conseguirían?

-¿Qué le ha pasado en el pelo, amigo? – Preguntó el peluquero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Se me ha chamuscado un poco.

- Eso ya lo veo. ¿Cómo ha sido?

Lo hubiera mandado a hacer gárgaras en ese instante, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el ser capaz de generar espontáneamente respuestas groseras.

-Jugando con fuego, amigo. Y créame, mejor no saber detalles.

xxxxx

-No me malinterpretes, mamá.- dijo Alberto a su madre.- Pero los brujos de la familia estamos condenados a quedar al margen de cualquier posibilidad de echar una mano cuando se requiere ayuda mágica.

-¿Echas de menos no haber estado en el sarao?

-No es eso. Ya te he dicho que no me malinterpretes. Es que parece que vosotras sois las que acudís inmediatamente y echáis una varita. Comparado con el trío de ases que son mis hermanas, parezco un mago vulgar y anodino.

Cecilia sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de su único hijo varón, exactamente igual que horas antes había hecho con su hija mayor. Cierto que Alberto era el menos brillante mágicamente hablando, pero era un chico estupendo, valiente y generoso. En esta ocasión no pudo reprimirse y le agarró por la barbilla, acercó su mejilla a la cara y le colocó un buen beso materno.

- Ya te llegará la hora de hacer cosas importantes.

- ¿Y si no llega?

-Para mí será lo mismo. Siempre serás mi hijo.

xxxxx

_Y no, todavía no se ha escrito la palabra fin, así que… esperad antes de abalanzaros sobre mi yo virtual..._

.


	81. Trío de Ases 7

**CAPÍTULO 81**

**TRÍO DE ASES (Y 7)**

**... Y lo que es el epílogo real...**

_**Roma**_

Almudena abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba tan impresionada que no descartaba haber gritado un segundo antes de despertarse. Otra vez una pesadilla, y ya iban _nosecuántas _aquella noche, aunque ésta había sido especialmente horrible. Miró al lado izquierdo de la cama, el que solía ocupar Stefano. Por supuesto, estaba vacío. Se sentó en la cama y con un suspiro cogió el despertador de la mesilla y comprobó la hora. Las siete y cuarto. Aunque estaba agotada, no le apetecía volver a intentar dormir. Los sueños le habían dejado pocas ganas de quedarse en la cama. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Un cuarto de hora después, duchada y vestida, entró en la cocina de su residencia romana. Giulietta, la fidelísima Giulietta, ya andaba trajinando.

-Buon giorno, signora. Tiene mala cara. ¿No ha dormido bien?

-Buon giorno. No, en realidad he dormido fatal.

-¿Babini?

-En parte. Me he levantado unas cuatro veces, creo. Pero lo peor es que he tenido unas pesadillas terroríficas...

Giulietta iba a replicar cuando ambas escucharon el ruido de la puerta de la calle. Segundos después, Stefano asomaba la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Buon giorno a ambas.- Exclamó jovial. El pelo ya le había crecido cosa de un centímetro, o centímetro y medio, y Almudena pensaba que si no fuera por la barba corta y cuidada que lucía parecería un bebé inmenso y rubicundo.

-¿Has tenido una guardia tranquila? – Preguntó ella levantándose y yendo hacia él dispuesta a besarle en la mejilla.

-Mucho. De hecho, me he pasado toda la noche durmiendo. ¿Por aquí todo bien? – Contestó él dejándose mimar.

-Pues...a ver, nuestros hijos mayores han llorado, pedido agua y pis procurando no hacerlo a la vez. Me he debido levantar unas cuatro veces. Y los ratos que me han dejado dormir he tenido pesadillas horrorosas.

-¿Monstruos fantásticos que arrojan fuego y veneno por sus múltiples cabezas plagadas de terroríficos cuernos y dotadas de largos y agudos colmillos?

-Peor, mucho peor. ¡He soñado que te morías!

-¡Vaya! Mi madre, cuando era pequeño y soñaba que moría mi abuelo, me solía decir que si sueñas que muere un ser querido le estás otorgando mas años de vida.

-Pues a ver si es verdad.

-Y que si cuentas tus pesadillas éstas quedan conjuradas para no tener lugar en la vida real.

Almudena lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Pues debe ser que el día que explicaron eso en clase de conjuros yo falté a la lección.

Stefano sonrió divertido mientras se servía café.

-No sería de extrañar. Creo que tenías un buen rating de bajas escolares por enfermedad.

-No me hables de enfermedades. En mi pesadilla padecías Párkinson. Y no querías saber nada de mi.

-_Hmmmmm_. Ahora sí que comprendo el alcance de tu pesadilla. Has estado soñando que no te quería.

-No es eso. En realidad, es que no te querías a ti mismo. Nada de nada.

-_Psssss_. Pues eso sí que es duro. No quererse a uno mismo. No me convence mucho.

-Si, claro. Así contado parece de chiste. ¡Pero te habría querido ver metido en mi sueño!

Stefano soltó una risita mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada.

- Bueno, te he hecho una oferta. Cuéntamelo en detalle para que lo conjuremos.

- ¡Esta sí que es buena! Me hablas tu a mi de conjuros.

-Muy bien. Cada cual, a lo suyo. Una vez oído tu relato puedo darle una versión clínica. Ya sabes, freudiana.

-No se. Pero creo que no me gustará.

-Venga, que estás deseando contarme.

Almudena no estaba muy segura de querer rememorar. En realidad, tampoco se acordaba de todo exactamente, solo de lo que la había impresionado mas, pero en realidad no se lo pensó mucho antes de claudicar. Al fin y al cabo, era una forma de descargarlo de la mente. Stefano escuchó atento mientras desayunaba copiosamente. Debía haberse venido a casa en cuanto acabó su turno, sin pararse siquiera a tomar algo en la cafetería del hospital.

-Bien, creo que es una clarísima manifestación del subconsciente.- Dijo cuando ella concluyó.- Te sientes un poquitín culpable.

-¿Culpable? ¿De qué?

-Verás.- Empezó a decir risueño y mirándola a los ojos.- tu subconsciente te recuerda que, cuando estabas enfermita y en el hospital, eras la mar de arisca conmigo cada vez que iba a cuidarte un poquito.

-¡Ah! Eso... pero entonces era diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me defendía con uñas y dientes de caer en el topicazo de enamorarme del atractivo doctor. Con el resultado de un fracaso estrepitoso, como es obvio.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Qué es lo que sabías?

-Te has pasado años, querida, y repito, AÑOS, negándolo. Pero he aquí la confesión. Bajo presión de pesadilla, pero ahí está.

-¿Qué es lo que he estado negando?

-Que ya te estabas enamorando de mi en el lecho de la convalecencia.

-Presuntuoso...

-Anda, anda. Te ha traicionado el subconsciente.

-Tú ríe lo que quieras, que yo lo he pasado bien mal por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no soy responsable de nada dentro de tus sueños.- Como ella lo miraba poco convencida, él sonrió y añadió .- Ya... bueno, yo creo que si estuviera enfermo, lo que mas agradecería sería que tu estuvieras a mi lado.

-Eso me reconforta algo.

Stefano extendió el brazo, tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó hasta los labios depositando en su dorso un beso suave.

-¿Solamente algo, cara?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, menos da una piedra. Esta noche procuraremos que no te vuelva a pasar. ¿Te parece?

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Ya lo averiguarás.

-Será si nuestros niños nos dan permiso.,.

-Y hablando de las criaturas... ¿Dónde están?

-Durmiendo como piedras, claro.

_**Madrid, mas o menos a las mismas horas...**_

A Alberto le había despertado la algarabía mañanera de sus cuatro hijos, pero bendita algarabía que era. Estaba de un excelente humor. Por fin, habían pasado su primera noche en su nuevo domicilio. Habían hecho una pequeña celebración pidiendo pizza a domicilio, y cuando los pequeños dormían y las mayores estaban retiradas en sus nuevas guaridas, Ceci, que últimamente estaba tan cansada del trabajo que se dormía prácticamente al meterse en la cama, había decidido que se merecían una celebración mucho mas privada. Había sido fantástico. Y después, había tenido un curioso sueño en el que salían ordenadores pequeños y blanditos, que se podían doblar. Estaba colocando rebanadas de pan en el tostador cuando Mencía apareció ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

-Buenos días, Princesa Número Dos.- Alberto saludó entusiasta a la segunda de sus hijas. Ella, por su parte, se dejó caer en la silla con desgana. -¿Qué tal has dormido en tu nueva habitación?

-Mal. He tenido una pesadilla.

-Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Y en qué ha consistido?

-Pues verás, yo era mayor y era ingeniera mágica...

-Hasta ahí, no veo el mal sueño.

-Ya, pero resulta que tenía que meter un jacuzzi en un cuarto de baño pequeñito... pequeñito...

Alberto miró a su hija con ojos risueños.

-Sigo sin ver la parte terrible, mi princesa.

-Pero no tenía poder mágico suficiente para hacerlo.

-Ah. Bueno, te iba a decir que no me importaría tener uno en mi baño nuevo.

-No, ya...- Mencía repensó el tema.- El caso es que finalmente me hacía con la magia suficiente.

-¡Estupendo!

-Pero para eso pasaba algo con un muggle y... – La niña dudó antes de seguir.

-¿Y?

-Y por alguna razón tío Stefano se moría.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vaya! Esa parte seguro que no le gustaría a tu tía.- Cecilia, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, había tenido tiempo de escuchar la parte final de la charla padre-hija.

- ¿El poder mágico varía? – Preguntó Mencía de pronto. Cecilia se quedó pensativa un instante. En realidad, no se lo había planteado nunca. En esos momentos llegó Isabel, también vestida. Y también un tanto seria. Dio un gruñido que debía equivaler a buenos días, y así lo consideraron sus padres y hermana.

-Pues, creo que va incrementándose mientras uno se hace mayor. Después, es posible que permanezca mas o menos, lo que varía es la finura del mago o la bruja en su manejo. Por eso, aunque no abusemos de la magia para cosas superfluas, siempre es necesario estar bien entrenado.

-¿Tu también has dormido mal? – Preguntó el padre a la mayor. Se había quedado pensativa con un gesto muy serio tras escuchar la última reflexión de su madre.

-No se... he estado soñando mucho, pero no me acuerdo.- No era del todo cierto. Era verdad que Isabel sabía que había soñado mucho y que no recordaba casi nada. Pero sabía que en el sueño era mayor y que Sergio aparecía, aunque no sabía bien cómo. Pero ese pequeño detalle no tenía la menor intención de compartirlo con nadie. Mencía la miró fijamente.

-¿Babe?

-¿Qué?

-¿A ti te apetece mucho, mucho, dormir sola?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estoy acostumbrada a compartir cuarto contigo. Cuando tengo un mal sueño y me despierto resulta tranquilizador oírte respirar.

-¿Estás sugiriendo pasarte a mi cuarto?

-O tu al mío. Si no te importa, claro.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Si tenéis una habitación para cada una! ¡El sueño de cualquier adolescente! – Exclamó Alberto escandalizado.

-Será porque yo no lo soy todavía.- Dijo Mencía.

-¡También de cualquier niña de once, casi doce años!

-Vale, si tu lo dices, papi...

-¿Vale? ¡Niñas! Ya hemos montado todo.

-Pero se puede pasar la cama y compartir el armario. Deja la otra habitación de cuarto de estudio.- Dijo de repente Isabel.

-¡Esta si que es buena, Ceci!

-Lo discutiremos mas tarde. ¿Qué hace Alberto, que no viene?

-Se habrá entretenido jugando. Voy a buscarlo.

Las dos mayores y la madre se quedaron solas en la cocina. Durante unos momentos solamente se escuchó el ruido de cacharros y demás.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te pueden echar de la magia? – Preguntó de repente y sin venir a cuento la mayor.

- ¿Echar de la magia? ¿Dónde lo has oído?

-No se...

Cecilia colocó la mermelada encima de la mesa mientras comenzaba a explicar.

-La magia, como tal, no se pierde.

-Pero una persona puede renunciar a ella...

-Puede renunciar al uso de la magia, que no es lo mismo. La magia seguirá en esa persona. Lo que si puede ocurrir es que una sociedad mágica, por ejemplo la nuestra, renuncie a reconocer a un mago o bruja como uno de los suyos. Es como una pérdida de la nacionalidad mágica.

-Y eso ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Siempre en circunstancias graves. El ejemplo que siempre se cuenta a los estudiantes de Leyes Mágicas es la omisión deliberada del deber de auxilio mágico.

- Por ejemplo, cuando te pasó lo del medio perro aquel...

-Eso es. Yo no podía eludir acudir a la llamada de socorro mágico.

-¡Pero pudo haberte costado la vida!

-Nadie está obligado a dar mas de lo que puede. Yo si quieres me excedí en mi celo persiguiendo a la criatura, en lugar de dejar que lo hicieran los expertos.

-Ya... ¿Y cómo saben que uno no se ha escaqueado?

-Es difícil. Se analizan cuidadosamente todas las circunstancias presentes.

-Es un poco preocupante. ¿No? – Dijo Mencía. Cecilia sonrió.

-Para vuestra tranquilidad, son escasísimas las resoluciones de repudio mágico.

-¿Y después se puede volver a recuperar la nacionalidad mágica?

- Bajo ciertos supuestos, si. Pero ahora no es momento de explicarlos. Pasa el tiempo y tenéis que ir al cole. ¿Dónde están vuestro padre y vuestro hermano?

_**CERN, Suiza, aquella mañana**_

- Hemos averiguado la causa. El problema estaba en un solenoide que se ha ido fundiendo lentamente.

La Dra. Montejo frunció el ceño. La pieza se había sobrecargado alterando las mediciones. Y en mal momento, con casi todos los estados miembros pasando por restricciones presupuestarias. En un ordenador del laboratorio, alguien contempló una vez mas los datos archivados antes de darle a la tecla del "_Delete_".

_**En algún punto de la Selva Negra – Alemania. **_

Varias figuras vestidas con largas capas y encapuchadas escucharon atentamente al mago vestido con ropas muggles.

- El dispositivo se puso en marcha con la precisión que esperábamos. El solenoide se ha fundido y han descartado los datos por estar "alterados" .- Dijo el mago en un latín revestido de un extraño acento.

-¿Se prevé que lo reparen pronto? –Preguntó uno de los encapuchados, también en latín.

-No. No hay dinero y el equipo de la doctora ha llegado a la conclusión de que en la actualidad no existen materiales adecuados...

-¿Puede concretar un poco mas las previsiones?

-Con las restricciones presupuestarias, seguramente abandonarán ese experimento durante los próximos diez años, a la espera de tiempos mejores económicos y también de materiales. Y hasta que vuelvan a ponerlo a punto, pasarán aún unos cuantos años mas.

-¿Podría dar una estimación?

- Veinticinco, tal vez cincuenta años...

-Gracias, doctor Varytsana. Puede usted retirarse.

El doctor Varytsana era, además de un mago, un fisico de nacionalidad austriaca. Inclinó la cabeza con todo el ceremonial de sus ancestros hindúes y se retiró.

-Es una lástima que no tengamos a mas gente ahí...- Susurró una de las figuras encapuchadas.- ¿Saben de alguna repercusión en el mundo mágico?

-En Europa occidental ha sucedido por la noche. Al parecer se detecta un ligero incremento de retraso en la incorporación a los puestos de trabajo. Algunos han reportado pesadillas. Vómitos y mareos en las partes del mundo en las que era de día cuando ocurrió. Un accidente de escoba de transporte público en Australia, pero eso no está confirmado que se deba a la "perturbación"...

-En definitiva, poca cosa y siempre susceptible de ser achacado a otras causas...

-Eso es...

-Muy bien, creo que podemos disolver esta reunión de urgencia.

Las figuras fueron asintiendo con la cabeza y se retiraron sin mucho ruido, excepto dos. Una parecía un poco encorvada, la otra era baja y delgada.

-¿Cree, Sra. Pinto, que dentro de un cuarto o de medio siglo estará la humanidad preparada para redescubrir la magia? – Dijo una voz masculina mientras retiraba la capucha dejando a la vista un cráneo rapado y unos rasgos orientales. La aludida también se quitó la capucha antes de contestar.

-Mi gran preocupación, Lama Ushe, no es esa. Es mas bien ¿Estaremos nosotros preparados para que nos redescubran?

**Fin del Minific**


	82. Una tarde de invierno cualquiera

**CAPÍTULO 82**

**UNA TARDE DE INVIERNO CUALQUIERA...**

_**Enero de 2011…**_

Ana y José Ignacio entraron en _La Floriana_ a tomar un café caliente. Hacía un frío casi de nieve, de manera que a pesar de ir bien abrigados y provistos de algún que otro hechizo térmico, empezaban a sentir frío. Además, caía una fina llovizna que no era precisamente muy agradable. Nada mas acomodarse en la barra la dueña de la chocolatería les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y a continuación envió a uno de sus numerosos yernos a atenderlos. Instantes después tenían dos humeantes tazas de café delante. José Ignacio se quitó los guantes y los guardó en los bolsillos del chaquetón, cada uno en el correspondiente a su mano, mientras Ana lo miraba comprensiva. De siempre su marido llevaba así los guantes, aunque no se los pusiera. En alguna ocasión aquel comportamiento un poco descuidado le había supuesto perder alguno, y entonces ella había aprovechado para llamarle la atención sobre aquellas maneras tan poco ejemplarizantes para las niñas. Pero a estas alturas de la vida, tenía asumido completamente que era un rasgo de él, y puede que se hubiera preocupado si le hubiera visto proceder de otro modo.

-¿Sabes, Ana? – Dijo él mientras abría el sobrecito del azúcar.- Creo que estoy un poco celoso.

-¿Celoso? – Ana alzó las cejas intrigada. ¿De qué podía estar celoso José Ignacio? De nada que ella hubiera podido decir o hacer, estaba segura. Porque no podía creer que lo estuviera de su último éxito profesional: una tertulia económica por la radio mágica que se emitía todos los viernes de once a doce de la mañana.

-Ajá.- Asintió él mientras removía meticulosamente con la cuchara.- De los padres de Alberto.- Aclaró.

-¿Estás celoso de los padres de Alberto? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? – Exclamó ella sin poder contener cierto deje divertido en la entonación.

-Pues si. Desde que Ceci, Alberto y los chicos se han mudado a su mismo edificio.

-¿Y?

José Ignacio la miró como si le pareciera que la pregunta estaba de mas porque todo estaba clarísimo. Como Ana seguía mirándolo con expresión de curiosidad, concluyó que no había captado lo que quería decir. Suspiró, dio un sorbo al café y volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-Ahora los niños verán mas a los abuelos paternos…

-Pues no se… tal vez.

-Seguro que si. – Recalcó él meneando la cabeza con desaprobación mientras Ana sonreía.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que te preocupa que los quieran mas, o algo por el estilo?

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

-¿Qué no me lo tome…? ¡Pero José Ignacio! ¡Eso es una tontería! Y de las mas gordas que te he oído en los últimos diez años.- Terminó la frase intentado que la ironía quitara hierro al asunto. Pero él no estaba por la labor.

-Ya, ya. Los niños quieren a los adultos que tienen cerca y que los atienden, cuidan y quieren. Y si ven mas a los otros abuelos, pues la conclusión es obvia ¿No?

-No.

-¿No?

-Claro que no. Primero, no creo que se vayan a pasar todo el día en casa de los padres de Alberto. Y segundo, aunque lo hicieran, no por eso te van a querer menos.

-No me convence…

-¡Ay, José Ignacio! ¡A veces tienes unas cosas…!

-Que no, que no. Que yo soy el abuelo materno y eso debería significar _algo._

Ana lo miró intrigada.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué clase de _algo_?

-Algo… _especial_. Al fin y al cabo, soy el padre de su madre. Y las madres son algo especial para los niños…

-Bien, algo especial. Entonces ser el padre de su padre también tiene que tener su punto, vamos, digo yo.

-No.

-¿No?

-No son lo mismo los padres que las madres…

-¡Acabáramos! ¿No eras tu el que se sentía el padre mas orgulloso del mundo?

-Claro. Una cosa es ser padre y otra abuelo. Nuestras hijas siempre se han sentido mas cercanas con tu padre que con el mío.

Ana se quedó pensativa un segundo. ¿Cómo decir lo que pensaba de su tío y padre de su marido sin que pudiera dar lugar a equívocos? Lo recordaba cuando ella misma era pequeña, serio, sentado en un sillón, siempre enfrascado en la lectura. Solo de mas mayor se empezó a dar cuenta de que, bajo aquella apariencia de señor metido en su burbuja protectora de algarabías infantiles, no perdía detalle de lo que hacían o decían los niños. Y que en el momento mas inesperado hacía les observaciones agudas e ingeniosas. O preguntas para pensar. Según cumplían años, crecía el aprecio y el afecto por el tío Carlos.

-Cuando eran pequeñas, puede que si. Pero eso es porque tu padre siempre ha sido mas serio, menos dado a ponerse a pintar monigotes o a jugar con ellas a que se comía lo que habían hecho en la cocinita o a celebrar las creaciones en plastilina hechizada. Las dos lo quieren mucho. Y las dos se pasan horas hablando tranquilamente con él. Tu padre es buen conversador, y ahora que son mayores lo valoran.

-Ya… ¿Y qué me dices de la relación de Almudena con tu padre? ¿Me vas a decir que es igual que con el mío?

- No creo que sea comparable. La relación entre ellos siempre ha sido algo… especial.

- ¿Lo ves?

- No. No tiene ni punto de comparación. Mi padre tiene una colección de nietas todas hijas de hijas que no tienen el mismo vínculo… Lo que ocurre es que aunque sabes que tengo razón, no quieres reconocerlo.

José Ignacio quiso replicar, pero su móvil se puso a tararear frenéticamente y tuvo que sacarlo del bolsillo, con grave riesgo de pérdida para uno de sus guantes.

-¡Es Ceci!

Cecilia estaba desesperada. Isabel y Mencía habían estado peleándose porque las dos tenían deberes de pociones y querían experimentar en la cocina. Se habían incordiado la una a la otra con el resultado de una bronca entre hermanas. Cristina convalecía de una gripe y estaba bastante caprichosa, y en cuanto a Alberto, el pobre estaba mustio porque había querido que sus hermanas le echaran una mano con sus propios deberes pero ambas, por riguroso turno de edades, lo habían mandado a la porra. Y en medio de todo aquel barullo Alberto padre había salido de su flamante despacho nuevo cargado con un taco enorme de exámenes y había dicho que no podía corregir con la debida concentración con tanto escándalo, así que se bajaba a casa de sus padres, a su antiguo dormitorio. Aquello dejó a Cecilia completamente chafada y desolada. ¡Ahora que tenía una habitación en condiciones para trabajar! Así que enganchó el teléfono y llamó a casa de sus padres para desahogarse un poco. Como allí no los encontró, pasó al móvil de su padre. José Ignacio movió los labios en dirección a Ana sin pronunciar palabra.

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó en silencio.

-Bueno.- Susurró Ana.- Si le hacemos falta…

Un rato después, los dos salían de la estación del metro más próxima al nuevo domicilio de su hija mayor. Por supuesto, habían ido en el 3M.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Justo a quién quería ver! – Exclamó Mencía arrastrándolo hacia la cocina agarrado por la manga del chaquetón.- ¡Te necesito para que me ayudes con unas pociones que…!

-¡Abuelo! – Repitió Isabel igualmente encantada. Su caldero echaba un vapor pegajoso y denso que le encrespaba el pelo.

-Vamos por orden…- Intentó sosegarlas.- Primero veremos lo de Mencía que… Pero las niñas estaban demasiado agitadas para atender a razones e Isabel empezó a protestar bastante alto.

-¡Mi lección es mas compleja!

-¡Yo lo ví primero! ¡Tu ni te molestaste en ir a saludarlo!

-¡Porque no puedo dejar de remover esta pasta asquerosa!

-¡Calma!

-¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Te aprovechas con eso de ser la mayor!

-¡¿Egoísta? ¡Y tu lo querías para ti sola! ¡Acaparadora!

-¡Niñas! ¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz! – Cecilia, bastante mas seria que de costumbre, las miró con un gesto que indicaba claramente que no toleraría ni una mas.

-Tranquilas. Todo eso tiene solución…- Terció José Ignacio intentando que Isabel, que lucía coloretes en las mejillas por los vapores, no se echara a llorar de pura rabia, ni que Mencía, enfurruñada, acabara por marcharse muy seria, muy digna y muy echa polvo.- Dejadme al menos que me quite el chaquetón.- Añadió dedicando una comprensiva sonrisa a su hija mayor. Era viernes y Cecilia había tenido una semana agitada. Era comprensible que se encontrara en el límite de su capacidad de aguante.

José Ignacio le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara con las dos mayores y a continuación se puso a la tarea mientras Ana se sentaba en la alfombra del salón con Cristina. La pequeñita se había quedado muy delgadita, ya que había pasado varios días con fiebre y sin ganas de comer. Tenía un montón de animales dispersos por el suelo. Ana sacó su varita y se encargó de entretenerla animándolos un poco. En realidad, eran hechizos creación de José Ignacio, de cuando sus hijas eran pequeñas. Sencillos pero entretenidos. El elefante subía la trompa y hacía "Pueeeeeeet". La jirafa subía y bajaba el cuello y el cocodrilo abría y cerraba la boca. Los había ido creando sobre todo para Almudena, para entretenerla cuando la pobre tenía que guardar cama. Cristina era mas fuerte que Almudena. Casi nunca se ponía enferma. Ana se sintió muy satisfecha cuando la niña empezó a reírse y acabó palmoteando encantada y pidiendo "mas mas".

Una hora después los desastres de las pociones estaban resueltos, Cristina había merendado, el pequeño Alberto tenía los deberes de magia hechos y José Ignacio pudo sentarse cinco minutos en el sofá del salón de su hija y estirar las piernas. Se sentía relajado cuando Alberto padre entró en casa. Llevaba la camisa remangada y manchada de tinta roja, del rotulador de corregir, las gafas un poco torcidas y una expresión de cansancio. Se dejó caer junto a su suegro.

-¿Muchas barbaridades en los exámenes? – Preguntó José Ignacio intentando abrir la conversación.

-¡Qué va! Lo han hecho casi todos muy bien. Empiezo a sospechar que igual han copiado. O que soy demasiado blando…

-Ya… bueno, creo que se va haciendo la hora de marcharnos…- Ana había intercambiado una silenciosa pero muy comprensiva mirada con él. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguida. Era el momento de huir.

En el ascensor, él pasó el brazo por los hombros de Ana, la estrechó contra sí y suspiró.

-A veces los padres somos mucho mas desinteresados que los maridos…- Murmuró.- Mira cómo Alberto salió huyendo de la quema…

-Ya sabes lo que dice Ceci, que cuando llega el periodo de exámenes se pone incluso peor que cuando él mismo se examinaba.- Dijo Ana obviando con toda la intención la posición de él con respecto a ella. Al fin y al cabo, estaba de buen humor. Había disfrutado con la experiencia de la tertulia.

-Pamplinas. En lugar de apechugar se ha marchado con su mamá. Que por cierto, podía haber subido a ayudar.- Dijo él con un gesto de desaprobación.

-No sabemos si podía o no podía. Es posible que estuviera ocupada.

-¿Ves cómo los abuelos maternos tenemos una posición diferente? Tu y yo hemos estado ahí, al pie del cañón, echando una mano a nuestra hija.

-Yo lo que veo es que vas cambiando de postura. Hace unas horas eran los abuelos varones. Ahora me incluyes. Y además, has estado protestando de los maridos…

-Es verdad. Ceci se casó demasiado pronto. Y Almudena, aunque tardó mas, se nos ha ido a Italia.

Ana soltó un largo laaaaaaargo suspiro antes de contestar con mucha calma y parsimonia.

-José Ignacio, Cecilia se casó con los mismos años que yo tenía cuando hice lo mismo contigo. Almudena no está en Australia, precisamente…

-¡A Dios gracias!

-… no son ninguno de los dos malos maridos, malos yernos ni malos padres…

-Bueno, ya sabes que hoy estoy un poco mosca con Alberto…

-… el cual, como cualquiera, puede agobiarse un poco de mas con su trabajo…

-Nada, nada… que si no llega a ser por nosotros… lo que te decía que los padres somos mas desinteresados que…

-¡No! – Ana cortó en seco la frase mirándolo fijamente. No estaba enfadada, pero creía que ya era suficiente por hoy.

-Por cierto, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero eso que ibas a decir te deja a ti en mala posición.

-¿A mi?

-A ti. Desde la perspectiva de Ceci eres su padre. Pero.. ¿qué hay de mi perspectiva?

José Ignacio cayó en cuenta y, lejos de disgustarse o protestar, sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Creo que me he pasado la tarde un poco melancólico…

-Será el día, que está desapacible.

-¡Con lo entusiasmada que habías vuelto de la tertulia!

-Y lo sigo estando. No te creas que a estas alturas me vas a chafar a mi.

El sonrió y la estrechó aún mas. Avanzaban deprisa. Aunque no llovía, seguía haciendo mucho frío.

-Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo.

-¿Mi éxito radiofónico o que se te ha pasado la tontuna?

-Ambas cosas. ¿Nos vamos a cenar?

Ana no tuvo que decir nada. Su sonrisa y su mirada lo decían todo. Cenaron en Susu, un restaurante cercano a su casa cuyo dueño se llamaba Jesús y desplegaba cierto manierismo un poco exagerado. Ana pensaba que era gay mientras que José Ignacio sostenía que se trataba de una pose. Era temprano y el restaurante estaba casi vacío. Terminaron pronto y volvieron a casa a buen paso, bajo la noche cerrada y el agua nieve que empezaba a caer. Posiblemente Madrid amanecería nevado a la mañana siguiente. Pero la noche era larga y su casa era cálida. Sobre todo su cama.

Unas cuantas manzanas mas allá, Alberto se sentó en su cama y se miró la pechera manchada de tinta roja.

-Vaya… debería tener mas cuidado, aunque sea una camisa de las de casa…

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza de paso hacia el cuarto de baño. Alberto frunció el ceño. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. Se levantó y siguió sus pasos. Ceci se estaba lavando los dientes. Como todo, lo hacía con meticulosidad. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y la miró fijamente unos segundos. Estaba enfadada, y él la comprendía.

- Lo siento, Ceci. Debería haber dejado la corrección y haberte ayudado a poner orden con la tropa.

Ceci le devolvió un gesto serio desde el espejo, a pesar de tener la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

-No se por qué lo hice. Llevo todo el día agobiado con el trabajo… y además hace este tiempo tan desapacible…

-Me sentí como una tonta cuando te bajaste con todos esos exámenes…- Dijo ella mientras depositaba el cepillo cuidadosamente en su vaso. Alberto colocó las manos en sus hombros.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. He sido muy desconsiderado. Lo siento, Ceci…

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en el pecho de él. Y así se dejó abrazar despacio. Lo quería muchísimo. A veces, tanto que casi le parecía imposible. Y él era un buen padre. Simplemente, había tenido un mal momento, una salida de pata de banco. De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saberse querida por él. Alberto debió notarlo porque la estrechó contra sí con mas fuerza.

Sobre los coches aparcados había comenzado a formarse una fina película blanca. Por la mañana tendría varios centímetros… Pero la noche era larga y su casa era cálida… Sobre todo su cama.


	83. Almudena

**CAPÍTULO 83**

**ALMUDENA**

_**Septiembre de 1978**_

Ceci iba muy formal de la mano de su papá. José Ignacio, consciente de que era mucho mas grande que su niña, procuraba amoldar el paso al ritmo de la pequeña para no agotarla, aunque eso suponía tardar mas de lo que él habría necesitado. Cuando llegaron a un semáforo cerrado bajó la vista para mirarla. Ceci debió darse cuenta, porque levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas llenas de confianza que dejan a un padre casi transpuesto. Apretó cariñosamente la mano de la niña cuando el semáforo cambió al verde y un instante después echaron a andar.

Ceci se sentía muy mayor aquel día de septiembre, con su falda de cuadros escoceses y su jersey azul marino, sus zapatos relucientes y sus calcetines recién estrenados. Era el primer día de colegio de su vida, y como ya era una personilla reflexiva, era muy consciente de que comenzaba una etapa importante. Mamá le había comprado una mochila preciosa de Minnie Mouse donde le había metido cuidadosamente doblado el baby del cole con una cinta con su nombre para poder colgarlo en el perchero. Claro que también le había metido una mantita por si dormía la siesta después de comer y una bolsita con una muda. Y todo aquello sí que era chocante. Porque vamos a ver, ella ya era mayor, a sus tres añazos cumplidos el pasado mayo, y no dormía siesta. Eso lo hacían los pequeños, como la prima María, que tenía dos años. O el primo Javier, de uno. O los bebés mellizos de la tía Amaia, que eran chiquitines chiquitines... Pero ella, ella ya era mayor y no necesitaba esas cosas. Aunque peor aún que lo de la siesta era lo de la bolsita con las bragas. Mamá le había explicado, cuando protestó muchísimo, que eran normas del colegio por si ocurrían pequeños imprevistos, y que la profesora se enfadaría con ella si su hija iba sin la bolsita. Ceci había transigido por mamá, que además ahora que tenía dentro a su hermanita, decía papá que había que cuidarla mucho. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo ¡Faltaría mas! ¿Qué se habían creído en ese colegio? ¿Qué a ella se le escapaba el pis? ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si ella iba al baño sola desde hacía… ¡Uf! ¡Desde hacía siglos!

El edifico del colegio estaba cada vez mas cerca, y eso se notaba porque había muchos niños y niñas vestidos de manera parecida, con carteras y mochilas nuevas y un montón de padres caminando junto a ellos, todos en la misma dirección. Algunos se conocían y se saludaban. Ceci sintió un poco de miedo, porque ella no conocía a nadie, pero enseguida recordó que papá y mamá le habían explicado todo muy bien, y que eso era lo normal. Sabía que estaría sin papá y mamá, con otros niños que no conocía, pero que habría profesoras que la cuidarían y atenderían, que aprendería muchas cosas y lo pasaría bien, que haría amigos… también le habían dicho que todos los niños con los que iba a estar no eran mágicos, de manera que tenía que procurar no hacer ciertas cosas… inusuales. Ni hablar de que era una bruja. Tenían que proteger su secreto, que era muy secreto. Aunque de todas formas, por su experiencia en el parque, Ceci pensaba que los mayores exageraban, y que si se lo decía a algún niño tampoco la creerían.

Ceci había crecido durante sus tres primeros años de vida rodeada de gente que agitaba varitas y así hacía que pasaran cosas. De escobas voladoras, calderos de los que manaban vapores que podrían cambiar el aspecto de una persona e infinidad de objetos que parecía que tenían vida propia. Como dentro de un cuento con gente que la quería y la protegía y que le enseñaba un montón de cosas. Un cuento de magos y brujas… feliz. Pero era el momento de empezar a estudiar con otros niños, niños como ella… aunque no totalmente como ella. Por eso Ceci pensaba que ese era un día muy importante. ¡El día que por fin se iba a integrar con los muggles! Y por eso hoy se sentía muy, muy mayor.

Subió los escalones de la entrada estirando sus piernecillas con un poco de trabajo. Con los años acabaría considerándolos una ridiculez y subiéndolos de tres en tres, pero aquel día era como trepar hasta un cuarto piso. Por alguna misteriosa razón, papá parecía saber muy bien hacia dónde ir. Con seguridad, la condujo por aquellos pasillos largos y enormes hasta una sala grande donde ya había muchos niños y niñas. Tal vez es que llevaba un hechizo de orientación dentro de la chaqueta…

Papá fue mirando los letreros pegados en la pared en distintos lugares de aquel gran salón hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Entonces se agachó y, en cuclillas, se puso a su altura.

-Bueno, Ceci. Aquí están los niños de tu curso. Y tu profesora. Voy a hablar con ella un momento antes de dejarte ¿De acuerdo?

Ceci asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba muy segura de que todo iría bien. Para eso papá y mamá se lo habían contado todo muy clarito. Miró a su alrededor y vio a una niña con dos trenzas que no paraba de hipar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de su madre. ¿Era posible que no le hubieran explicado…? Pero es que Ceci, con tres años, no podía comprender que hubiera niños que no reaccionaran como ella, con lógica. Giró la cabeza para ver si había mas llorosos y posó la vista en una mujer morena que avanzaba deprisa con una carpeta bajo un brazo y una niña morena con un lazo en el pelo de la mano. La señora se giró para ver si otro niño un poco mas mayor y bastante parecido a la niña les seguía mientras Ceci se llevaba la mano al pelo para comprobar que su lazo estaba en su sitio. Mamá había peinado su melena oscura y lacia suelta, con raya a un lado y un mechón cogido con una goma cubierta por un lazo azul.

-Vamos, Alberto. No te quedes atrás.- Dijo la señora al niño. Y él aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlas. Aunque los dos hermanos tenían el mismo color de pelo marrón oscuro, Ceci se fijó en que el niño lo tenía mucho mas rizado. Pensó que el niño tenía una cara agradable, y que le gustaría que la niña estuviera en su clase.

-Venga Inés, que yo también tengo clase.- Dijo la señora.

Así que la niña se llamaba Inés… pensaba Ceci. Y entonces, como si la profesora conociera de toda la vida a la madre de la niña, se aproximó hasta ella, la saludó y se puso a hablar con mucho entusiasmo. Ceci levantó la cabeza hacia su padre y lo vio serio. Seguramente pensaba que aquella señora tenía mucha cara. ¡Mira que colarlos! Pero la madre se disculpó, se acercó hasta la otra profesora de primero de párvulos y dejó con ella a la niña tras darle un beso en la mejilla. Ceci observó cómo se llevaba al niño hasta donde se encontraban los párvulos de tercero y allí procedía de manera parecida con él. Después se marchó por un pasillo diferente del que conducía a la salida.

Visto lo visto, Ceci pensó que Inés había ido a parar a la otra clase, así que cuando su padre se despidió de ella deseándole un buen día decidió entablar conversación con la niña que tenía al lado. Era morena y llevaba dos coletas.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Eres nueva?

-Supongo. ¿Tu no?

-Yo tengo dos hermanos mayores en la E.G.B, ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tengo una hermana.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Todavía no ha nacido.

-Entonces no tienes una hermana.- afirmó la niña con rotundidad.- ¡Te lo has inventado!

-No me lo he inventado. Mi hermana está dentro de mi mamá. Nacerá dentro de poco…

La niña la miró con una expresión que parecía decir ¡Menuda trola me estás contando! Y Ceci pensó que era un fastidio. Si papá hubiera seguido por allí podría haber hablado con esta niña que no se quería creer que su hermanita estaba ahí, dentro de la tripa de su madre.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? – Dijo la niña con un tonillo sabihondo en la voz.

-Me lo han dicho mis padres…

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Eso no se puede saber!

Ceci se encogió de hombros y decidió no seguir insistiendo por ahí. La matro medimaga dijo que era una chica. Y ellas no se equivocaban. Claro que, tal vez, los muggles no iban a matromedimagas y no podían saber… En cualquier caso, cuando naciera su hermana aquella tonta se tendría que callar.

Ceci dejó de prestar atención a aquella niña porque la profesora los reunió y se los llevó a la clase donde pasó la mañana compartiendo actividades y juegos con otros niños. Ya se había olvidado de su amiga que casi lo fue, pero las profesoras habían decidido que todos los alumnos de primero de párvulos se relacionaran entre sí, aunque fuera solo un poco. Después del recreo los llevaron a la sala de manualidades, donde habían dispuesto de mesitas con material. Iban a decorar el pasillo que llevaba a sus aulas.

Ceci recibió, como cada niño de primero de párvulos, una cartulina dividida en cuatro partes por gruesos trazos de rotulador. En cada cuadrado había pintada una enorme manzana. Con témperas y un pincel tenían que colorear las manzanas. Después las recortarían con mucho cuidado y las profesoras las irían colocando en los murales con árboles. Ceci, cuidadosa, pintó muy despacito las cuatro manzanas de rojo brillante. Cuando llevó la cartulina a la profesora vio que la niña del lazo, aquella que no había visto en horas, hacía lo mismo con la suya.

-Esto está muy bien, Cecilia.- dijo la profesora.- Ahora tienes que recortar con mucho cuidado por la línea negra. ¿De acuerdo? – Ceci sonrió ampliamente y tomó la tijera de puntas redondeadas que le ofrecía la profesora. Entonces escuchó a la otra profesora.

-¡Muy original, Inés! ¡Van a quedar preciosas!

Ceci se giró intrigada y… ¡Ooooooohhhhhh! La niña había pintado una manzana de fucsia, otra de azul celeste, una tercera de violeta y la cuarta de rosa chicle. Ni una sola de un color del que existieran manzanas. A Ceci, racional por naturaleza, jamás se le habría ocurrido pintar una manzana de un color que no pudiera tener en la realidad. El caso es que… ¡Eran preciosas! Iban a quedar mucho mas originales en el mural que las típicas rojas y verdes que estaba pintando todo el mundo. Ceci miró varias veces a la niña con admiración. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser amiga suya! En una de esas, otro niño al pasar le dio un empujón sin querer.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Exclamó Inés levantando una manzana cortada por la mitad. El niño, con el empujón, había desviado su cuidadoso corte. La niña, enfurruñada, la dejó a un lado y se puso a recortar otra. Y era una pena, pensó Ceci, porque la manzana fucsia, que era la accidentada, era la más bonita de todas… La niña desapareció de la mesa en pos de papel celo para arreglar el estropicio y Ceci aprovechó para acercarse a curiosear las manzanas de colores. Eran originales y bonitísimas. Tocó con la punta de los dedos la manzana dejada a un lado porque estaba cortada sintiendo mucha lástima de que semejante buena idea se hubiera estropeado así, y la verdad es que no lo pudo evitar. Lo notó tan solo un instante antes de que ocurriera, ese cosquilleo conocido que le ponía la carne de pollo. Un segundo después, el papel había recuperado su integridad.

Ceci sintió un sobresalto. ¡Madre mía! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había hecho magia! Y mira que papá y mamá le habían prevenido de aquello. Con el corazón encogido en un puño volvió a su mesa, cogió sus tijeras y no volvió a levantar la cabeza en mucho tiempo. No vio a Inés regresar con un trozo de papel celo en los dedos, abrir mucho los ojos, coger la manzana, mirarla, remirarla y, finalmente, exclamar muy contenta _¡Seguro que es magia!_

Ceci se pasó mucho tiempo nerviosa, pensando qué ocurriría cuando se enteraran de que había hecho magia, aunque había sido sin querer. Pero se le fue olvidando y ya no recordaba nada para después del recreo de comedor, cuando se llevó la sorpresa de que los que fueron a recogerla eran sus abuelos paternos. Se puso muy contenta de verlos, porque los quería mucho, aunque también le extrañó que no estuvieran sus padres. Su abuela Catalina la miró fijamente a la cara y sonrió.

-Parece que tu hermana tiene prisa en nacer, Ceci. Mamá y papá se han ido al hospital. Hoy o mañana te convertirás en hermana mayor. Y mientras, nosotros nos quedaremos en casa contigo para cuidarte.- Y diciendo aquello la abuela sacó la merienda y se la llevó un rato al parque.

Ya en casa la abuela Catalina desplegó con su varita el sofá cama del cuartito junto al dormitorio de Ceci e hizo aparecer sábanas. Más tarde la bañó, le puso el pijama y le dio de cenar. La metió en la cama y besó su frente. Ceci estaba nerviosa pensando en su hermanita, pero también estaba cansada. Se durmió mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Por la mañana la despertó el abuelo. Papá estaba al teléfono y quería hablar con ella.

-Anoche nació tu hermanita, Ceci.- Dijo José Ignacio.- Cuando salgas del cole, te traerán para que la conozcas.

Ceci se puso muy contenta y muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo es, papá? – Preguntó emocionada.

-Pequeñita…

-¿Cómo tiene los ojos?

-Cerrados…- Contestó José Ignacio con una risita.

-¿Y el pelo? ¿Cómo tiene el pelo?

-Tiene muy poco pelo, pero yo diría que es como el de mamá…

-Como mamá… ¿Se parece a mi?

-Es muy chiquitina, pero creo que un poco si… ahora, preciosa ¿Me puedes pasar con tu abuela?

- Dos kilos ochocientos, y cuarenta y nueve centímetros. Es menudita, pero claro, como le faltaba todavía un poco… pero está bien.

-Ya crecerá. ¿Y Ana? ¿Cómo está Ana?

-Cansada. Y un poco dolorida, sobre todo del pecho. La niña le ha hecho grietas.

-Todavía no sabe agarrarse bien.

-Si.

Ceci fue al colegio repitiendo como si fuera un mantra que tenía una hermana. No veía el momento de que llegara la hora de marcharse a casa y eso que todavía no había comenzado su jornada escolar. Casi en la puerta se encontró con la niña que el día anterior había cuestionado lo de su hermanita.

-Mi hermana ha nacido anoche.-Dijo Cecilia a la niña.- ¿Ves como era niña?

-Eso ha sido casualidad. No lo sabías.

Ceci aprendió en ese momento que hay personas tontas en el mundo, y que pueden serlo desde los tres años. Decidió que no se esforzaría con aquella niña. ¡Qué pena que Inés, la de las manzanas de colores, no estuviera en su misma clase! Inés, la del hermano de los ricitos con aquella expresión tan agradable… una niña que imaginaba manzanas de cualquier color forzosamente tenía que tener un algo favorable a aceptar la magia.

Quince días después, ya en octubre, cuando la jornada escolar ya incluía las clases después de comer, papá y mamá fueron a recoger a Cecilia con la bebé. La niña puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fue directa a meter la cabeza en el cuco. Después se agarró a una de las barras y caminó firmemente asida muy formal, mirándola y remirándola. Almudena dormía con los puñitos hacia arriba. Se había dormido nada mas salir a la calle, tras un berrinche tremendo después de mamar. Había nacido tres semanas antes de la fecha prevista y aunque realmente no se la podía calificar de prematura sí que se le notaba en algunas cosas. Sus padres no dormían demasiado y su madre siempre andaba preocupada por el peso que ganaba o dejaba de ganar. Cecilia desconocía todo aquello. Solo sabía que se sentía tan feliz de tenerla que casi no le cabía la alegría en el cuerpo y que la quería mucho muchísimo. Estaba deseando que creciera un poquito para poder prestarle sus juguetes. Una hermana, eso sí que debía ser una magia muy magia muy mágica.


	84. Scones & Cookies

**CAPÍTULO 84**

**SCONES & COOKIES**

_**Enero de 1985.**_

Almudena andaba bastante apagada, la pobre. Cada vez que estaba malita se ponía mustia, y si ya de por si era difícil para comer, en aquellas circunstancias era como si se le cerrara el estómago de manera que se quedaba como un palillo. En aquellas ocasiones Ana se preguntaba cómo la menor de sus hijas habría sacado un sistema inmunitario tan tremendamente muggle. Desde que comenzó el colegio, Almudena pescaba cualquier dolencia muggle que afectara a algún niño de la clase y que fuera medianamente contagiosa. De hecho hubo un año, el primero, en el que los días en casa fueron tantos como los que asistió a clase. Ahora, con seis años, la cosa iba algo mejor. La niña era un poco mas mayor y además, por sugerencia de Amaia, habían cambiado de pediatra, porque el anterior era un completo fan del antibiótico en inyección intramuscular y la niña le había tomado tanto pavor que aguantaba y aguantaba hasta que no podía mas antes de decirle a su madre que se encontraba mal. Ana estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de su hermana, pues pensaba que su hija ya tenía bastante pescando enfermedades muggles comunes como para que encima viniera un médico a recetar que le pusieran el trasero como un acerico. En cualquier caso, aquel final de enero estaba siendo muy, muy frío, y tenía a la niña en casa recuperándose de placas en la garganta.

Viéndola tan aburrida, que ya no sabía qué leer porque se había leído todo, ni qué ver en la tele, y harta de jugar sola, Ana pensó en algo para entretenerla. Rebuscó entre sus viejas notas de cocina hasta que encontró la receta en una hoja de cuaderno de cuadritos, escrita con bolígrafo de tinta azul un poco corrida aquí y allá. Releyó los ingredientes y asintió con la cabeza. Los tenía todos. Entonces fue por la niña. Almudena estaba en su cuarto jugando con un caldero de juguete que le habían traído los Reyes Magos, como si estuviera haciendo pociones, en definitiva, la versión brujil de las cocinitas. Ana sonrió. Le venía al pelo precisamente para lo que había pensado.

-¿Quieres cocinar conmigo, Almudena? – Preguntó apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La niña se levantó de la alfombra y asintió con la cabeza mientras se iba hacia ella. Ana le puso una mano en la cabeza y le colocó un mechón de pelo escapado de la coleta tras la oreja mientras la niña la miraba expectante.

-Muy bien. Primero vamos a recoger estos juguetes.- Dijo la madre a la vez que se agachaba y guardaba el caldero, los botecitos de ingredientes y la varita de juguete en su caja. – Y ahora nos vamos a la cocina. Anda, ven.

-¿Qué vamos a cocinar, mami? – Preguntó la niña mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

-Scones.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Unos bollitos dulces que a tu padre le encantan.

-Nunca le he visto comerlos…

-Es verdad. Son típicos ingleses. Pero resulta que he encontrado una receta vieja, de mis tiempos de estudiante en Inglaterra. He pensado que podemos prepararle una sorpresa para cuando venga del trabajo. ¿Te parece?

La niña asintió con una gran sonrisa y Ana se sintió contenta. Sus hijas eran de las que tenían a papá en un pedestal, así que había pensado que si la niña tenía pocos ánimos, puede que le resultara un acicate saber que se trataba de una sorpresa para él. Además, a José Ignacio seguramente le haría ilusión merendar los scones aquellos que devoraba con fruición cuando eran unos jovencitos. Por aquel entonces ni siquiera eran novios, recordó Ana divertida, tan solo una pareja de primos un tanto mal avenidos en el Londres hippie de principios de los setenta, aunque en su fuero interno tenía que reconocer que ya entonces bebía los vientos por él. Y contuvo una sonrisa al recordar sus patillas, y el vestido aquel estampado con enormes lunares _psicodelia_ que a ella tanto le gustaba y que ahora le habría parecido la mayor horterada del mundo.

-A ver, lo primero es tener las manos limpias… ¿te las has lavado? – Le dijo a la expectante niña dejando a un lado recuerdos de sus dieciocho años. Por respuesta, Almudena salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño mientras ella sacaba una balanza de cocina, el tarro con la harina, el azúcar, la levadura…

-Ya estoy, mami.- Exclamó la niña alzando las manos pocos minutos después.

-Muy bien. Ahora necesitas un delantal. A ver… éste.

-Ese es de Ceci.

-¿Cuándo le ha importado a tu hermana dejarte sus cosas?

-Ya… pero me queda grande… ¿Lo ves? – La niña, que se lo había metido por la cabeza, miraba hacia sus piernas prácticamente tapadas hasta los pies por la prenda.

-Ah, pues es cierto_. Hmmmmm_. Bueno, podemos arreglarlo. ¿No crees?

-¿Con magia? – Preguntó la niña ilusionada. Sus padres no se prodigaban en el uso de la varita en casa, viviendo como vivían en un edificio muggle, rodeados de muggles y en plan muy muggle, aunque ambos fueran de magia antiquísima y tuvieran profesiones en el mundo mágico. A pesar de aquel entorno, o quizás precisamente por eso, Almudena, que tenía seis años, ya estaba un poco ansiosa por recibir su primera varita. Al fin y al cabo, era la menor de los primos, la única que todavía no había alcanzado la edad para empezar a aprender a hacer magia de una forma sistematizada. Ver a su madre hacer magia en casa era para ella algo maravilloso.

-Con magia.- Afirmó su madre con una sonrisa. Y Ana sacó su varita, apuntó cuidadosamente y hechizó el delantal de cocina hasta dejarlo de un tamaño apropiado para su benjamina, que sonrió encantada.

-Muy bien. Ahora los ingredientes. ¿Quieres repasar la receta?

Almudena corrió a la encimera y leyó en voz alta mientras su madre iba colocando todo lo necesario sobre la mesa. Para seis años leía estupendamente bien. Ni siquiera se equivocó con las cantidades. Y Ana se sintió orgullosa de su pequeñaja, esa que siempre iba a remolque de Ceci.

-Bueno, ahora voy a buscar pasas y pepitas de chocolate… aquí están las pasas… ¿Dónde estará el chocolate? _Lumos..._

-¿Mami?

-¿Si?

-Eso no lo pone.

-Ya. Pero he pensado que a papá le gustan las pasas y el chocolate. Podemos darle a los bollitos un toque personal nuestro que le guste… ¿Qué te parece? ¡Aquí están! Si ya sabía yo que las tenía por algún sitio…

Ana apagó la varita y dejó la caja de pepitas de chocolate sobre la mesa. Después sacó un gran bol y a continuación fueron pesando ingredientes y echándolos en el recipiente. Después, Almudena amasó cuidadosamente con un cucharón de madera mientras Ana batía un huevo. La cara de la niña lo decía todo y su madre, que la miraba cada poco de reojo, estaba contenta. Su pequeñaja ya no estaba tan mustia, que era lo que ella pretendía. Estaban mezclando la masa cuando llegó Sara, la madre de Ana, con Ceci, a la que traía del colegio. La niña corrió a la cocina muy contenta.

-¡Mami! ¡Almu! ¡Estáis cocinando! ¿Puedo yo también? ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa!

Sara sonrió divertida. -Parece que hay mucho entusiasmo…- Le dijo a su hija.

-Eso parece. Les encanta enharinarse.

-¿Puedo cocinar? ¡Porfi! ¡Porfi! – volvió a implorar Ceci.

-¿Y los deberes? ¿No tienes deberes?

-¡Son poquitos y los haré después! ¡De verdad que si, mami!- Ana miró el reloj. Los scones llevarían poco tiempo y Almudena ya estaba contando a su hermana con palabras atropelladas lo que habían metido en el bol, lo que iban a cocinar, que ella había hechizado su delantal y hasta lo de las pepitas de chocolate. Las miró divertida y pensó que además, si Ceci decía que los haría después, seguramente sería así. No tenía noticia Ana de ninguna cría de nueve años tan responsable para los asuntos del colegio. Y eso que Ceci ya tenía "dobles deberes". Asintió con la cabeza mientras su hija empezaba a dar saltos de alegría.

-¡Necesito un delantal! – Exclamó Ceci mientras corría como una loca a lavarse las manos.

-Y quítate el jersey del colegio, que te vas a poner las mangas blancas.- Dijo su madre mientras, sonriendo, sacaba otro delantal de un armario. Sara se echó a reír cuando Ana ató la prenda en torno a la cintura de su hija mayor. Era uno suyo, así que aunque Ceci era bastante mas grande que su hermana tendría que reducirlo aún mas que el que estaba usando Almudena. Sacó su varita y procedió igual que había hecho un rato antes, bajo la atenta y admirada mirada de sus dos hijas, las cuales, en silencio, estaban pensando en esos momentos que su madre era una bruja extraordinaria.

-Bueno, chicas, os dejo con las manos en la masa.- Se despidió la abuela sonriente. Las niñas prorrumpieron en gritos de despedida y en el jaleo, Ana, sin darse cuenta, echó el huevo que acababa de batir dentro de la masa. Después acompañó a su madre hasta la puerta de la calle.

-Parece que Almudena está mucho mejor. ¿Cuándo va a ir al colegio?

-Está mejor, pero todavía tiene que estar un par de días en casa. La pobre se aburre. Es mucho tiempo sola, sin Ceci. Por eso se me ocurrió lo de la cocina, para entretenerla.

-Pues parece que has acertado.

Desde la cocina venían las voces de las dos niñas entusiasmadas: _"Déjame remover a mí! ¡Voy a echar mas pasas! ¿Qué dices que vamos a hacer? No se, unos bollos ingleses que le gustan a papá…"_

Cuando Ana regresó a la cocina se dio cuenta. ¡Oh, por la escoba de Juan de Bargota! ¡El huevo! ¡el huevo era para pintar la superficie de los bollitos con un pincel! ¿Qué hacer? Ceci y Almu removían la masa con entusiasmo, así que Ana decidió no decirles nada y añadir mas harina para que no quedara tan pringoso. Aún así, cuando llegó el momento de darles forma los bollitos quedaron bastante aplanados. Ana metió la bandeja en el horno con muchas dudas que no osó manifestar a sus dos expectantes hijas, que la miraban admiradas, una a cada lado como dos centinelas. En esos momentos se escuchó la puerta de la calle y las niñas salieron corriendo.

-¡Papáaaaaa!

José Ignacio dejó caer el maletín en el que llevaba papeles de la fábrica de pociones y su varita y se agachó para abrazarlas y recibir sus besos y mimos.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeñaja? – preguntó a Almudena. La niña, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello daba saltitos de alegría.

-Bien. Hemos estado cocinando.

-¿Habéis estado cocinando? – Preguntó señalando la nariz enharinada de Ceci. La niña sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Es una cosa para ti!

-¿Para mi?

-¡Si! ¡Para ti!

-¡Ven a verlo!

Las niñas tiraron de su padre hacia la cocina donde Ana, agachada, contemplaba el interior del horno.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y esos manjares que son? – Dijo el padre divertido.

-Escocos.- Dijo Almudena.

-¿El qué?

-Scones.- Contestó Ana por la niña mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente a su marido. José Ignacio llevaba traje y corbata, como muchos padres muggles. Por supuesto no lo usaba para trajinar en la fábrica de pociones, entre los calderos, pero sí le gustaba salir y regresar a casa vestido así. Al fin y al cabo, los vecinos pensaban que era un químico que trabajaba en un laboratorio de productos farmacéuticos. Ella pensó que a él le iba ir vestido en plan yuppie, con un traje impecable y el pelo muy corto. De sus patillas setenteras no quedaba nada de nada, porque a mediados de los ochenta se llevaban rebanadas casi por encima de las orejas. Y casi se le escapa un suspiro embelesado de verlo así de guapo. Al fin y al cabo, seguía enamorada hasta las trancas de él, así que si algún día perdía todo su atractivo lo mas probable sería que ella lo siguiera percibiendo de la misma manera sugestiva. El debió darse cuenta de las emociones que por un instante habían tomado el mando de su mujer, porque le dedicó una breve sonrisa y una mirada que lo decían todo antes de volver a centrarse en las niñas.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! – José Ignacio se inclinó sobre la puerta acristalada del horno y echó una ojeada dentro. -¡Cómo me voy a poner!

Las niñas prorrumpieron en grititos excitados y corretearon por la cocina, aunque pasada la euforia inicial pronto desaparecieron de allí, puesto que lo interesante ya había pasado y solo quedaba el tiempo del horno. José Ignacio entonces volvió a prestar atención a Ana. Ella tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Qué scones mas raros… - Dijo él en un susurro.

-Es que me he confundido.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He echado el huevo dentro de la masa sin darme cuenta.

-Bueno, masa con huevo. No pasa nada.

-Salvo que no se si el tiempo de horno es el mismo para una masa con harina y huevo que para otra que no lo tenga. ¿Tu tienes idea?

-Pues no, la verdad.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que igual sabías cómo afectaba añadir el ingrediente…

-Tal vez lo habría sabido si se hubiera tratado de una poción… ¿qué es eso negro que se ve?

-Pasas.

-¡Ah, pasas!

-Y pepitas de chocolate. Intentamos mejorar la receta. La forma tampoco nos ha salido. La masa nos ha quedado mas blanda de lo debido...

-Bueno, pues mas que scones, parece que van a salir cookies.

Ana alzó las cejas. Esa idea no se le había ocurrido, y le parecía bien. A ella le gustaban las cookies.

-Vaya... igual resulta y todo...

-Igual. Bueno, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Un rato mas tarde las niñas, emocionadísimas, llevaron a su padre un plato con las galletas. José Ignacio las ponderó muchísimo y hasta se comió dos haciendo muchos _Hmmmmm_ y exclamando ¡Qué rico! Exageradamente, por supuesto.

-Ana, están horribles. Apelmazadas. Se te han requemado, y además parecen, no se, sosas. – Le dijo a su mujer cuando las niñas ya estaban en la cama.

-No están horribles. Solamente están malas. Seguramente necesitaban azúcar adicional…

-Horribles o malas, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es desvanecerlas para que no las encuentren en el fondo del cubo de la basura.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. ¿Tu o yo?

-Me es igual. Tu mismo. - José Ignacio alzó la varita y lo que quedaba de las fallidas galletas se desvaneció.

- Al menos, las niñas se lo han pasado pipa.- Murmuró Ana un poco chafada. - ¿Sabes? Era el plan perfecto y la receta perfecta.

-¿Por qué?

-Fácil, con ingredientes que suelo tener en casa, rápida... y encima algo que a ti te encanta. Pensé que Almudena se animaría en seguida con la idea de deleitar a su papá.

-Y se ha animado mucho. Estaba entusiasmada. Las dos lo estaban.- Dijo él alzando una ceja.

-Pero han salido una birria. ¡Ah! Nunca les he cogido el punto a los dichosos scones, pero la verdad es que esta vez me he llevado la palma.

-Bueno, puede que alguna vez te salgan.

Ana lo miró con una expresión un poco crítica. Esperaba un apoyo solidario, no la confirmación de la evidencia.

-¿Así que me das la razón en que no me salen nunca bien del todo? – Dijo con cierto deje de reproche exagerado.

-Mujer, tu misma lo estabas diciendo.

-Ya... y encima es verdad, pero ¿Sabes qué pasa? Pasa que esperaba que me dieras algún tipo de apoyo moral.

-¿Porque te han salido mal unas galletas?

-Pues si. ¿Y sabes por qué? A mi también me hacía ilusión. Esperaba... no se... un "me ha encantado tu idea aunque no haya salido bien del todo"... algo así.

José Ignacio sonrió divertido. Ana era sorprendente. Así que se había implicado como una niña mas... La miró un instante a los ojos antes de contestar.

-Y me ha hecho ilusión que pensaras en mi.

-Gracias. Eso es lo que necesitaba oír.

Ana no añadió nada mas y se marchó a la cocina a recoger cacharros. Pocos segundos después él la siguió con el plato en el que un rato antes habían reposado los scones, o las cookies, o lo que fueran.

-Yo creo que es cuestión psicológica.- Dijo depositando el plato en el lavaplatos.

-¿Por qué?

-En el fondo de tu ser, les tienes manía a los scones.

-No les tengo manía. Si a mi me gustan.

-Ya... pero creo que en algún punto de tu subconsciente te evocan al jovencito que era yo a los veinte, ese chulito que te decía lindezas mientras se los comía con crema de leche y mermelada de naranja.

Ana sonrió un poco mientras hacía lo mismo que él con los vasos de la cena.

-Puede ser... en tal caso te recomendaría cambiar tu imagen en mi subconsciente.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-No lo se. Pero yo que tu empezaría por hacer méritos.

José Ignacio volvió a sonreír.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga méritos? Ya estoy recogiendo todo lo de la cena...

-_Hmmmmm_ eso es valuable, ciertamente. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Insuficiente.

-¿Insuficiente? ¡Con la cantidad de maridos que no hacen nada parecido!

-Puede. Pero si mal no recuerdo, por entonces me llamabas una serie de cosas muy feas. Quiero que te retractes.

José Ignacio se quedó pensando qué podría ser. Le había dicho tantas estupideces a lo largo de la infancia y juventud, hasta que los dos dejaron de hacer el tonto y se reconocieron lo que de verdad sentían, que a veces costaba averiguar a qué afrenta en particular se refería ella.

-Bien. Sea lo que sea, me retracto.

-Así no. No quiero palabras, quiero _hechos_.

-¿Hechos?

-Eso es.

-¡Ah! Me parece que ya te entiendo. Pero no en la cocina ¿Eh? – Dijo él con tono pícaro.

-No, no. Te estás confundiendo.- Dijo ella muy seria.- Me refiero a otra cosa.

-¿No te refieres a que me retracte de haberte acusado de mujer fría y glaciar?- Preguntó él con cierto gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a cuando decías que yo era frígida?

- Ehhhh, - José Ignacio se sintió de repente un tanto ridículo. Dicho así, tan seria y con ese tono, hubiera podido parecer verdad. Claro que solamente si se ignoraba por completo que llevaban diez años felizmente casados y tenían dos hijas.- Ehhhh si, a eso precisamente.- Tuvo que reconocer con cierto rubor.

-Pues yo me refería a cuando tu decías que era una egoísta que sólo pensaba en mí misma.

-¿Yo he dicho eso? Me parece de lo mas suave...

Ana alzó una ceja.

-Bien. Las niñas estaban ilusionadas y yo también.

José Ignacio se aproximó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Es cierto. No eres una persona egoísta. Pensabas en las niñas y en mi. ¿Cómo quieres que me retracte en la práctica?

-Pues mira, he pensado que la próxima vez pruebas tú.

-¿Qué pruebe yo? ¿Qué cosa?

-Yo ya estoy harta de que me salgan mal los scones. - Dijo ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. José Ignacio la estrechó mas fuerte.

-Me parece un buen modo de retractarme. La próxima vez, cocino yo.

-Con ellas.

-Con las niñas.

-¿José Ignacio?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ibas a sugerir tu?

-¿Antes? Ya lo sabes, mi amor.

-A lo mejor no lo se.

-Claro que lo sabes.

-Tampoco me importaría que me lo mostraras.- Dijo ella alzando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, los mismos que había heredado Ceci. El simplemente acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó.

-¡Mami!

Interrumpidos por la repentina aparición en la cocina de la pequeña, los dos se soltaron y la miraron atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Almu? – Preguntó el padre mirando a la niña muy atentamente.

-¡Que se nos ha olvidado meter las galletas en una lata!

José Ignacio dedicó a Ana una fugaz mirada de pánico. Esperaban que al día siguiente las niñas hubieran olvidado el asunto, pero al parecer no iba a ser así.

-Papá se las ha comido todas.- Contestó Ana con mucho aplomo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Te vas a poner malo! – Exclamó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No creas. Papá es bastante grande. Puede digerir muchas galletas.

-Ah, pero entonces ya no hay mas.

-Otro día puedes cocinar mas. Con papá.

Almudena sonrió ampliamente y se puso de puntillas haciendo gestos de que quería besar la mejilla de su padre. El se agachó y recibió su beso encantado y a continuación la mandó de regreso a su cama. Cuando volvieron a estar solos en la cocina Ana lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él.

-¿Tu te has dado cuenta de que yo he solucionado la papeleta y ella te ha besado a ti?

-¡Soy su padre!

-Y yo su madre.

-¿Celosa?

-No. Pero la cuestión está zanjada. La próxima vez cocinas tu con ellas. Y como me siento benévola, creo que te dejaré elegir.

-¿Elegir el qué?

-Entre cookies o scones. Y ahora creo que me voy a la cama.

-¿Te vas a dormir ya?

-Tal vez lea un poco. O escuche la radio con la luz apagada. O quizás me de por hacer un poco de gimnasia antes de dormir...

-Tu misma...

Ana se perdió por el pasillo asintiendo con la cabeza, una media sonrisa en el rostro. El por su parte se dio prisa en terminar de recoger la cocina y después marchó también al dormitorio.

Cualquiera que hubiera asistido a su diálogo nocturno habría pensado de todo menos que aquella conversación iba subiendo y subiendo la atracción mutua hasta niveles prácticamente insostenibles, siendo su única resolución posible una que implicaba un diálogo que iría mucho mas allá de las palabras. Pero es que la dinámica de aquella pareja era así, contra pronóstico por definición. Solo ellos dos eran capaces de decirse entre líneas, hablando de repostería fallida, lo mucho que aquella masa llevaba de un ingrediente mágico llamado amor, el único que no se había desvanecido al hacer desaparecer las galletas. La noche fue testigo de que ella no era ni fría ni egoísta, y de que él tampoco era un chulito caradura mientras sus dos hijas, ambas fruto de aquel sentimiento tan hondo, dormían plácidamente soñando que cocinaban con ellos dos.


	85. Sonrisas matinales

**CAPÍTULO 85**

**SONRISAS MATINALES**

_**11 de agosto de 2008**_

-Ya... ya... me lo imagino. Descansad... no, no hace falta que me llame dentro de un rato, mejor mañana... Buenas noches Stefano. Y bienvenido a la familia.

Ana hablaba por el móvil con expresión agotada. Había sido una noche larga, y aunque ella en ningún momento se permitió dudar de que Almudena sería capaz de romper aquella maldición, la tensión contenida le estaba pasando factura. Colgó y sonrió cansina al resto de la familia.

-Lo han conseguido.

Los demás sonrieron y se abrazaron en silencio, y José Ignacio la estrechó con fuerza. Todos estaban agotados, pero sobre todo ellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, era su hija la que se había enfrentado a una maldición depositada en una enorme vidriera a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en Milán. Una maldición que se interponía entre ella y su felicidad. Afortunadamente, no había resistido la magia mas poderosa, la del amor que se profesaban ella y su ahora marido italiano.

-¿Por qué no has hablado con ella? – Preguntó Ceci.

-Porque tu hermana se sentía demasiado pringada de sudor y se ha metido en la ducha.

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar carcajadas mas o menos controladas. Si, cuadraba con el carácter de la joven bruja eso de acabar con un hechizo de tal magnitud y decidir a continuación que necesitaba ponerse en remojo.

José Ignacio echó el brazo por los hombros de Ana y, suavemente, se la fue llevando a su dormitorio. Necesitaban descansar. Ana se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó escapar un larguísimo suspiro.

-Bien, pues ahora resulta que tenemos un yerno italiano...

José Ignacio se sentó junto a ella y volvió a estrecharla contra su costado.

-¿Sabes? Me lo estaba temiendo. Desde que apareció en su vida me dije… ¡Uy! ¡Ese tiene interés en mi niña!

-Bueno, hay cosas peores en la vida... al menos el chico ha tenido el detalle de llamarnos. Ella en cambio se ha metido en el cuarto de baño.

-Tu hubieras hecho algo parecido.

-Puede.

-Podemos llamarla. Supongo que no se habrá tirado veinte minutos bajo el chorro.

-No, no. Ya me oíste. Le dije a Stefano que llamara mañana. Al fin y al cabo, es su noche de bodas y no me gustaría incordiarlos... ¿Te acuerdas de la nuestra?

José Ignacio sonrió.

-Claro. Dormimos poquísimo y lo hicimos cuatro veces, a cual mas fenomenal.

Ana apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se abrazó a él.

-Y contra las expectativas de unos cuantos, aquí seguimos.

-Incluida mi madre. Pero por supuesto ¿Dónde mejor que contigo? – Ana hubiera replicado, pero él no la dejó. Depositó sus labios sobre los suyos y aunque estaba agotada se dejó arrastrar por su calidez. Amaba a José Ignacio hasta los tuétanos. Lo mismo que le ocurría a él. Despertaron muy entrado el día. Habían dormido abrazados.

_**Finales de noviembre de 1973**_

-Pero… ¡Si solo lleváis de novios desde agosto! – Catalina estaba horrorizada. Tenía en su sofá sentaditos muy juntos a su hijo menor y a su sobrina. Y lo peor de todo, andaban diciendo que querían casarse… ¡Dentro de seis meses!

-No podemos decir que no nos conozcamos, mamá…- José Ignacio se aventuró a hablar.

-¡Precisamente! Ahora todo os parece maravilloso y os creéis que el otro no tiene defectos. ¿Qué pasará cuando desaparezca el hechizo de los primeros momentos? ¿Volveréis a las andadas? ¿Tendremos que quitaros las varitas?

-¡Mamá! ¿No crees que exageras?

-No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.- Añadió ella mirando de reojo a su sobrina.

-Pero tía, yo tenía quince años… - Ana se atrevió a replicar a su enfurecida tía.

-¡Y conseguiste convertirle los zapatos en herraduras intentando transfigurarle los pies en pezuñas!

-Yo…- Ana se sintió un poco avergonzada. José Ignacio comenzó todo, pero evidentemente a su madre no le iba a parecer suficiente justificación para lo que ella hizo. O intentó hacer.

-Mamá, eran cosas de adolescentes. Ahora somos adultos…- Terció él quitando hierro al asunto.

-Y os creéis que con pasarlo estupendamente en la cama ya funciona un matrimonio. Pues no es así. La convivencia diaria es mucho mas árida.

Tanto ella como él se ruborizaron. Su, respectivamente, tía y madre, daba por sentadas muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Cierto que ellos, como magos de magia antigua, habían hecho bastante mas que intercambiar besos apasionados y achuchones explosivos. Pero lo que Catalina no sabía era que distaban mucho de haber alcanzado la perfección. En realidad, las dos primeras noches que pasaron juntos fueron, en ese sentido, un completo fiasco. Fue en Londres, cuando coincidió que ambos tenían que viajar por sus respectivos ámbitos profesionales. Reservaron una habitación doble en The Leaky Cauldron y se las prometían muy felices. Pero a José Ignacio le debió sentar mal algo que comió en el almuerzo ofrecido por la Most Extraordinary Society of Potion Makers, mientras que Ana enganchó unas anginas de padre y muy señor mío al hacer el viaje en escoba bajo un temporal de perros. Así que se limitaron a dormir juntos, en el sentido más literal del término, los ratos que no se cuidaban mutuamente ni él tenía que salir corriendo al baño o a ella le daba el ataque de tos. Consumaron su amor dos meses después, empapados y chorreando tras intentar, infructuosamente, agarrar al gato de Javier, el hermano de José Ignacio. Fue algo espontáneo y lleno de ternura que ambos recordarían con una sonrisa el resto de sus vidas, pero tampoco se podían negar mutuamente que estuvieron un tanto patosos. De vez en cuando dormían juntos, mas en casa de él que de ella, por aquello de que Jaime todavía era pequeño y podía escapársele algún comentario en el colegio muggle. Y el colegio muggle del hermano pequeño de Ana era de frailes. Pero habida cuenta de la profesión de él, de hacedor de pociones espagyritas, las oportunidades eran limitadas. Precisamente, Ana y José Ignacio pensaban que, una vez casados, sería mucho más fácil ir perfeccionando "ese asuntillo".

Pero no se trataba de eso. Era algo que algunas parejas no conseguían ni siquiera tras muchos años de convivencia. Ellos no necesitaban descubrir los defectos del otro. Los conocían de sobra. Igual que las virtudes. Tampoco necesitaban decirse palabras de amor para expresarse lo que sentían. Simplemente, estaban las cosas muy claras entre los dos.

-Pues si tan seguros estáis ¿Por qué no os vais a vivir juntos? – Explotó Catalina. Y Ana y José Ignacio se miraron asombrados.

-Pero mamá… ¿qué dirían los muggles?

-Buscad un sitio mágico.

-Pero…

-No se trata de poner a prueba nada, tía, porque no vamos a la aventura.

-Además, ya hemos comprado un piso en pleno Madrid muggle. Queremos que los hijos que tengamos crezcan integrados y rodeados de otros niños… - Explicó José Ignacio.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, en realidad nuestras deben ser un par de losetas de un baño, el resto es del banco…un banco muggle… -Dijo Ana bastante preocupada por el cariz que iba tomando el asunto. Su madre se lo había tomado infinitamente mejor. Claro que Sara llevaba mucho tiempo barruntando que las apariencias eran muy engañosas.

Catalina por su parte ya no tenía palabras. Ninguna. Los miró, primero a uno y luego a la otra.

-Sea, pues. Luego no vengáis con que tal o cual… ¡Adelante y que sea lo que Dios quiera! ¡Por la escoba de Juan de Bargota!

xxxx

-No ha ido tan mal.- Dijo José Ignacio un rato después, cuando caminaban juntos por una calle de Madrid hacia su recién adquirido domicilio. Se trataba de un ático en un edificio recién construido, con una amplia terraza que pensaban llenar de plantas que taparan posibles desapariciones.

-¿No? Pues a mi me ha parecido horrible. Creí que me convertiría en cojín. O tapetito de ganchillo.

-¿Cojín y tapete de ganchillo?

-Como estábamos sentados en el sofá...

José Ignacio contuvo una risita. Si, tenía sentido. El llegó a pensar que su madre lo petrificaría un rato, para que meditara convertido en estatua decorativa aposentada en el salón.

-Supongo que dices que no te parece que haya ido tan mal porque no te ha hechizado ni desheredado…- Ana volvió a hablar, casi mas reflexionando en voz alta.

-Mas bien esperaba que se transformara en una especie de basilisco. Se ve que tu presencia la ha contenido un poco.

-¿Tu crees?

-Ajá. De todas formas aún tuvo la frialdad necesaria para recordarte lo de las herraduras. Eso estuvo mal, Ana.- Susurró José Ignacio.

-Te recuerdo que previamente tú habías cambiado mi ungüento para los granos, y de una cosa moderada pasé a tener un volcán en la barbilla.

-Al menos, no se te llenó la cara de acné.

-No, pero estuvo saliendo… ¡Oh! ¡Qué asco! No quiero recordarlo…

El soltó otra pequeña risita.

-Oye… eso de la cara llena de acné… no sería lo que pretendías ¿no? – Ana se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-Agua pasada, cielo.

-¡Así que pretendías dejarme como una paella!

-Bueno, piensa que a mi también me falló el hechizo. Al final, empatados.

Ana volvió a echar a andar cogida del brazo de él, bastante intrigada.

-¿Hechizo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo? Porque yo había creído siempre que habías añadido algo al ungüento…

-¿Qué iba a haber añadido?

-Savia de ortiga, por ejemplo, que es urticante. O veneno de sapo azul, que genera purulencias…

-Hmmmm, no se me ocurrió ni una cosa ni la otra. Lo del veneno de sapo azul sí que debe ser tremendo para hacer brotar granos, ahora que lo dices… Nah, fue un vulgar hechizo que pretendía ser multiplicativo y se quedó en aumentador.

-Espero que tía Catalina no tenga razón.- Contestó Ana mientras digería aquella nueva información.- Si volviéramos a todo aquello sería terriblemente agotador. Aunque te reconozco un punto creativo, no cabe duda.

-Te haré una confesión.- Dijo él conteniendo la risa.- Si volvemos a las andadas no creo que te pusiera veneno de sapo azul en ninguna de tus cremas para la cara.

-Entiendo.

-¿Si?

-Claro. Me harías alguna peor y mas sofisticada.

-Puede. Pero nunca con el propósito de hacerte salir granos. Me gusta mucho tu cara sin ellos.

Ana sonrió de medio lado mientras apretaba el brazo de él cariñosamente.

-¿Sabes qué sería lo peor? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El alzó las cejas.

-No tengo ni idea.

-La reacción de tu madre. Hoy he caído muy bajo en el escalafón de sobrinas. Me ha llegado al alma que me recordara que me quitó la varita. Si me enfadara contigo puede que fuera yo la petrificada.

José Ignacio soltó una buena carcajada.

-Yo creo que aunque hayas caído muy bajo sigues en el escalafón de sobrinas, que siempre estará por encima de la categoría de nueras.

-¿En serio?

-No. Claro que no. No le cae mal su otra nuera, aunque sea un poco cursi. Por cierto, ¿Ahora serías capaz? Quiero decir, ¿te sentirías capaz, mágicamente hablando, de transfigurarme los pies?

Ana se quedó pensativa un instante.

-Mucho me temo que sí.

-Me lo estaba figurando.

-No hagas méritos y no tendré que confirmarlo. Ah, ahí tenemos una droguería. Deberíamos proveernos ¿No crees?

Entraron en el establecimiento y poco después esperaban el ascensor cargados con numerosísimos productos de limpieza. Una vecina los saludó.

-Sois los del ático. De limpieza. ¿No? ¿Y cuándo pensáis mudaros? – Y lo dijo mirando fijamente las manos de Ana donde, lógicamente, no lucía ninguna alianza. Todavía.

-Aún falta tiempo…- Contestó José Ignacio, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba aquella mujer.

-¡Ah! Claro. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

-Para mayo.- Contestaron ambos a la vez y un tanto azorados.

-¡Mayo! ¡Qué bonito!

Los dos se miraron aliviados cuando la vecina llegó a su piso y por fin los dejó solos. La buena señora había dejado las posibilidades de irse a vivir juntos antes del matrimonio bastante mermadas. Al menos, en el que oficialmente iba a ser su domicilio.

Pero Ana y José Ignacio, en esos momentos, lo que tenían como preocupación prioritaria era dar una buena limpieza a la que iba a ser su casa, para así poder comenzar a comprar muebles, poner cortinas y llevarse poco a poco sus cosas. El dejó las bolsas en el suelo de la cocina y se encontró con ella en el salón.

-Muy bien. ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Por aquí mismo. ¿Varitas?

-Varitas.

Durante bastante tiempo fueron lanzando hechizo tras otro al polvo y la mugre acumulados en el piso. Después dieron una buena pasada con fregona, estropajos y balletas. Algunas porquerías eran resistentes hasta al mas potente de los hechizos limpiadores. Hora y media después, aunque su diáfano piso estaba como los chorros del oro, no se podía decir lo mismo de ellos. Ambos se encontraban sudorosos y agotados.

-Me daría una ducha.- Dijo él mirando el baño con ganas.

-Tu mismo. Pero necesitarás jabón, una esponja y toallas, como poco. Y como de eso no hemos comprado no queda otra que hacerlos aparecer…

Diciendo aquello Ana hizo aparecer todas aquellas cosas sobre el borde de la bañera.

-Muy bien. Ya sabía yo que eras buena para estas cosas.

-Gracias. El señor tiene el baño listo… si es que hay agua caliente, claro.

José Ignacio abrió un grifo y esperó con la mano debajo.

-Hay agua caliente. Recuerda que es central.

-Estupendo. Entonces el señor puede disfrutar de su baño.

Ana inclinó la cabeza como si fuera el ama de llaves, dejó a José Ignacio en el cuarto de baño y se fue a recoger los trastos de limpiar y a meterlos en los armarios. Al menos, muebles de cocina sí tenían. Pensó que deberían medir el hueco para la nevera pero cuando fue a alzar la varita para conjurar un metro sintió una pereza tremenda. No, no le apetecía eso. Mas bien, lo que le apetecía era otra cosa…

No había mampara ni cortinillas ni nada. A pesar de todo, José Ignacio había sido cuidadoso con el agua hasta aquel momento, ese preciso instante en el que ella se coló en el baño para a continuación acabar colándose en la ducha. Se enjabonaron entre caricias, besos y abrazos. Se secaron mutuamente con la única toalla. Y al final, ella tuvo la precaución de imperturbar todo el dormitorio. Fue una sabia medida, porque de otro modo posiblemente la vecina cotilla los habría oído y posiblemente habría dado lugar a todo tipo de murmuraciones. En aquel suelo lustroso que acabaría desapareciendo bajo su cama Ana por fin le cogió el punto a eso de ocupar la posición superior, y por primera vez ambos consiguieron alcanzar la euforia a la vez. Después, ella permaneció un buen rato con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, envuelta en su confortable abrazo y con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Cuando recuperó el aliento levantó la cabeza, apoyó la barbilla en su esternón y lo miró con ojos risueños.

-Vaya, voy a lamentar haber sido tan sincera con la vecina.

El soltó una risita antes de contestar.

-Yo también. Pero siempre nos queda venir con cualquier excusa. Que si hay que volver a limpiar, que si van a traer muebles…

El tiempo pasó y el acontecimiento llegó cuando tenía que llegar, por primavera. La suya fue una boda limitada a la familia y los amigos más íntimos que se celebró una agradable tarde de mayo. Los invitados comieron y bebieron, y bailaron y cantaron. Ellos también bailaron mucho. Y como años después recordaría José Ignacio, a pesar de tanta juerga no durmieron mucho que digamos. Cuando despertaron bien entrada la mañana se miraron a los ojos, se besaron suavemente en los labios y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Treinta y cinco años después todavía hacían lo mismo al despertar. Aquel 11 de agosto, unos pocos metros mas allá, en otro dormitorio, algo parecido les ocurrió a Cecilia y Alberto. A unos miles de kilómetros Almudena no despertó en los brazos de Stefano, pero sí fue él lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos. Y sonrió.


	86. Parecidos

**CAPÍTULO 86**

**PARECIDOS**

_**Marzo de 1982…**_

-¡Almudena! ¡Deja eso!

Ana alzó la vista de sus papeles y respiró hondo. A veces se le resistía el artículo. Este era uno de esos momentos, y desde luego los gritos de sus hijas no la ayudaban en absoluto con la concentración. Escuchó un par de segundos mas y en vista de que no oyó ninguna otra protesta, volvió a agachar la cabeza y a tomar el bolígrafo. ¿Por dónde rayos iba?...

-¡Que no toques mi tren!

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!

-¡No se juega así! ¡Lo vas a estropear!...

Ay, ay, ay. Que así no había manera. Ana deseó con todas sus fuerzas que José Ignacio llegara del trabajo y pusiera orden con las niñas porque ella empezaba a agobiarse…

-¡Te voy a desvanecer tus juguetes!

-¡Mamáaaaaa! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Dejó su artículo y justamente se levantaba de su escritorio, ese que tenía en el dormitorio para trabajar, cuando Ceci entró como una tromba, los brazos cargados de muñecos de su hermana.

-¡Mamá! ¡Necesito mi varita!

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó una pálida Almudena que seguía a toda velocidad a su hermana.

-¿Cómo que necesitas una varita? – Preguntó Ana a su hija mayor intentado controlar la situación.

-¡Para desvanecerle los juguetes!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Cecilia! ¡No se desvanecen los juguetes de tu hermana!

-¡Pero me ha roto mi tren!

Ana fue a su mesilla y sacó de un cajón su propia varita.

-No quiero peleas.- Iba diciendo mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de Almudena, que era donde habían estado jugando.

-¡Pero mamá…!

-Basta. No se quién ha comenzado pero no me impor…

-¡Ha sido Almu!

-¡Ha sido Ceci!

Corearon ambas niñas a la vez, señalándose con dedos acusadores ante la atónita madre que no había sido capaz ni de acabar la frase.

-¡Basta, he dicho! Cecilia, deja esos muñecos.

Cecilia no se movió del sitio.

-¡Cecilia! – Exclamó Ana intentando que no se le notara el escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal. Su hija mayor tenía una expresión clavadita a su padre cuando era un crío y preparaba alguna para ella. Pero Ceci, por mucho que se le pareciera, no era una fotocopia reducida de José Ignacio. Para empezar, era bastante madura para sus siete años. Reluctante, la niña echó a andar enfurruñada con su hermana siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez en la habitación de la pequeña, la mayor tiró con desgana los muñecos al suelo.

-¡Así no, Cecilia! Recógelos y ponlos en su sitio.

Cecilia tomó el muñeco favorito de Almudena y lo arrojó encima de la cama.

-¡Cecilia!

Y fue en ese preciso momento que Ana lo percibió. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija menor la cual, con el labio inferior temblando de rabia, estaba a puntito de hacerlo… Y de repente, Almudena gritó a la vez que alzaba ambos brazos con las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia abajo.

-¡AHHHHHH!

Y ocurrió. Inmediatamente a continuación, Cecilia se puso roja como un tomate y se echó a llorar.

-¡Buaaaaaa!

-¡AL-MU-DE-NA! – Silabeó su madre enfadada mientras la tomaba por debajo de ambos brazos y la llevaba en volandas hasta una esquina de la habitación para poner distancia entre las dos hermanas.

-¡ESO NO SE HACE!

-¡Buaaaaaaa!

Ahora lloraban las dos, frente a frente, enfurruñadas e intercambiando miradas de odio. Ana no se dio un respiro e intentó tranquilizar los ánimos.

-Es magia accidental. Tu tren volverá a aparecer de un momento a otro… Cecilia, por favor, deja de llorar. – Dijo Ana conteniendo el asombro. El tren, las vías, la estación de piezas de lego que habían construido juntas, un montón de muñequitos de personas y animales que habían ido colocando para representar una granja, un pueblo y muchas cosas mas, varios árboles de plástico y hasta la caja del tren. Vamos, que Almudenita no había dejado rastro del juguete ni de toda la puesta en escena que solía acompañarlo.

Cecilia dejó de gritar y ahora solamente hipaba. Ana la conocía bien. Pronto se calmaría, así que se giró para encarar a la otra. Cuando le vio la cara roja y congestionada, casi se asustó. Almudena medio lloraba medio se ahogaba. Y Ana se preocupó porque acababa de pasar una bronquitis.

-Cálmate, Almudena. Tus muñecos no se han roto…

Le costó bastante, pero al final consiguió que ambas dejaran de llorar. Y efectivamente, poco después la magia accidental de Almudena se desvaneció y el tren de Ceci volvió a aparecer en el suelo de la habitación, exactamente tal y como había estado desplegado. Ana entonces se apresuró a arreglar el desperfecto. Ni siquiera necesitó magia, porque en realidad Almudena no lo había roto. Solo había desmontado un vagón.

-Si no podéis jugar juntas que cada una se entretenga con sus cosas, pero no quiero peleas. ¿Estamos?

Mas o menos consiguió calma para retomar su artículo. Ya lo tenía casi terminado para cuando llegó José Ignacio.

-No te lo pierdas. He lidiado con una pelea entre hermanas.

-Pero si nuestras hijas no se pelean.

-Para todo hay una primera vez. Y como en alguna ocasión les hemos amenazado con desvanecer los juguetes si no los recogían, Ceci ya iba a intentarlo con el bebé de Almudena.

-¡No! ¡El muñeco favorito! ¿Seguro que hablamos de mi Ceci?

-La mismita.

-No hubiera conseguido nada, pero aún así me dejas perplejo.

-Pues todavía no has escuchado la segunda parte.

-¿Hay mas?

-Lo que se ha desvanecido ha sido el tren de Cecilia, junto con la caja y toda la parafernalia que suelen montar alrededor.

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo puedes figurar. Almudena ha tenido una tremenda explosión de magia accidental. Hasta lo he notado un instante antes…

-¿Todos esos juguetes? ¡Si solo tiene cuatro años!

-Pues ya ves… y además te informo de que ha durado ligeramente más de lo que yo me esperaba.

-Pero al final se ha revertido…

-Claro.

-Me habías asustado. Magia accidental permanente es demasiado.

-José Ignacio, créeme. _Ha sido demasiado_.- Ana recalcó la última frase.

El padre se quedó pensativo un instante. Ella no era legeremens, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-¡José Ignacio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no es para sentirse orgulloso!

-Es una muestra de magia espectacular para una cría tan pequeña.

-Espectacular o no, está mal lo que ha hecho.

José Ignacio no replicó, de manera que Ana acabó sintiéndose amargamente privada del apoyo moral de su marido. De la habitación de la pequeña le llegaron entonces sus voces. Almudena jugaba a que era la mamá del muñeco y lo llevaba de paseo montado en su escoba.

-Y te tienes que portar bien mientras volamos…- Decía la niña en un tonillo idéntico al que empleaba su madre con ella en situaciones semejantes.

-¡Y jugamos a que vienes de visita a mi casa y yo estoy haciendo hervir el caldero! – La voz de Cecilia se sumó al juego.

-Vale.

-Y yo estoy haciendo una poción para lavar el pelo, porque a tu bebé no le gusta que le entre espuma en los ojos…

Las niñas volvían a la normalidad. José Ignacio apareció con un café humeante recién hecho para ella. Ana lo agradeció. Bien sabía Dios que lo necesitaba.

-Gracias…

-Ana… ya se que no te ha gustado mi reacción.

-No, no me ha gustado en absoluto. Tenemos que educarlas, no dejarlas crecer asilvestradas…

-Cierto. Pero ¿No te das cuenta?

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

-De que parece frágil, vive bajo la sombra de su hermana, y sin embargo es muy fuerte. Y poderosa…

-Si tu lo dices… en fin, a ver si termino esto…

José Ignacio la contempló largo rato en silencio mientras ella escribía. Como ruido de fondo tenían las voces de las niñas jugando entusiasmadas, de nuevo en sólida fraternidad. No, pensó, Ana no se daba cuenta. Y eso que Almudena era en mucho como ella. Recordó el día que le dijo que la quería. Esperaba como poco una risa sarcástica. O quizás una réplica cortante. Incluso podría haber llegado a una bofetada y él lo hubiera considerado justificado. No se esperaba que ella se aproximara, pusiera su palma en su mejilla y después lo besara con aquella ternura infinita que era capaz de guardar. Porque realmente ¿Qué mujer que no fuera Ana habría sido capaz de amarlo a lo largo de los años, a través de los desplantes y las groserías, esperando que él madurara lo suficiente? Ceci se parecía a él, pero tenía el tesón y la seriedad de Ana elevada a la enésima potencia. Almudena se parecía a su madre, era fuerte como ella aunque aparentara otra cosa aunque también... José Ignacio sonrió y en ese momento Ana levantó la cabeza.

-¿De qué te sonríes?

-¿Has terminado ya?

-Si, si he terminado. No es mi mejor artículo pero tiene la suficiente dignidad. Pero no me has contestado…

-Me sonrío porque creo que Almudena ha sacado de mi un puntito travieso.

-¿Travieso? – Dijo Ana alzando una ceja.- Yo diría que si acaso gamberro. No está bien lo que ha hecho.

-No, no está bien… - Esta vez le dio la razón. Pero siguió pensando, y nadie se lo quitaría nunca de la cabeza, que aunque su hija menor le recordaba terriblemente a su mujer, tanto en el físico como en el químico, su temperamento no era precisamente un calco exacto del de su progenitora.

(Saludos germanos a mis lectoras :) )


	87. El Hombre del Saco I

**CAPÍTULO 87**

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (I)**

_**Marzo de 1993**_

Almudena levantó la vista del libro al oír las risitas y los murmullos. Un instante después su prima Amparo entraba en la salita, tirando del brazo de Cecilia.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás aquí! – dijo Amparo conteniendo malamente las risas. Era lo que tenía estar en casa de los abuelos, que aunque una intentara tener un poco de intimidad, acababan apareciendo parientes.

-Pues si. También es la casa de mi abuela, por si no lo sabías.- Contestó Almudena un poco molesta. Para no variar, andaba con un catarro de nariz que ni siquiera la mejor poción de su padre había podido hacer desaparecer completamente. Respirando por la boca y provista de una caja de pañuelos de papel se había buscado un sitio tranquilo, en una salita cercana al salón, para ensimismarse en la lectura.

-¡Qué suspicaz! – Dijo Amparo dejándose caer en un sofá cercano y arrastrando consigo a Cecilia.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Leer.- Contestó Almundena lacónicamente y, testaruda, volvió a posar los ojos en la página. No había encontrado todavía el renglón por el que iba cuando las risas de su prima la interrumpieron otra vez.

-¡Mi madre es una exagerada! ¿No te parece, Ceci?

Almudena levantó la vista, suspiró y cerró el libro. Era evidente que su paz había desaparecido. Por mucho que ansiara seguir con la historia era evidente que aquellas dos no la iban a dejar concentrarse. Miró a su hermana expectante, a ver qué decía. Cecilia no tenía un ataque de risa floja como su prima pero sí media sonrisa en los labios.

-No se... a mi no me metas.

-Claro. Por eso nos hemos marchado del salón.

-Justamente.

-Para no tener que ponernos de parte de nadie...

-No.

-Pero... ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? – Interrumpió Almudena un poco mosca.

-Cosas de madres...- Dijo Amparo.

-Bueno, y también de hijas. No me negarás que María tiene su parte de culpa.

Amparo estalló en otra tanda de risas adolescentes y descontroladas que se incrementaron cuando se percató de la mirada airada que la menor de sus primas le dedicaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ceci?- La niña optó por la mejor solución: dirigir la pregunta a su hermana, que era mas seria y mas sensata y, sobre todo, no tenía un ataque de risa floja.

-Mejor que te lo cuente ella.

-Imposible. Para cuando se le pase la risa se le habrá olvidado.

Ante semejante comentario, Amparo se rió con mas ganas.

-¿Lo ves?

-Lo veo... pues el caso es que tía Amparo está en el salón diciendo que María no se esfuerza con la Transfiguración.

-¿La han cargado?

-Eso parece.

-No... no...- Terció Amparo entre hipidos.- No... lo... parece... la... han ... cargado... ¡Con un tres!

Ceci contuvo otra risita mientras Almudena seguía sin ver la gracia al asunto.

-Nos hemos marchado antes de que tía Amparo empezara a preguntarnos si tenía o no razón...- Explicó a su hermana menor. Almudena la miró un tanto confundida.

-¿Por qué iba a preguntaros eso?

-Apoyos.- Exclamó Amparo mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo de papel de los de la caja de Almudena las lágrimas que le había producido la risa.

-¡Pero vosotras no ibais a poneros de su parte! – Reflexionó Almudena en voz alta. Amparo soltó otra carcajada.

-Como se nota que todavía eres una cría. Las madres, para que te enteres, esperan que en esos asuntos "sensatos" te pongas de parte de ellas. Y si no lo hacen tienen aún mas motivos para soltar sus encendidos discursos.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué complejas son las madres! No había caído yo...

-No seas sarcástica, Almu.- Exclamó Ceci.- Tía Amparo está muy disgustada y María, por su parte, tampoco se apea del burro.

-Mi madre dice que como es una materia difícil la deja de lado y no se esfuerza. Y que además pierde el tiempo con la Adivinación... ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Leía. En pasado.

-Bueno, no seas tan tiquismiquis. ¿Beowulf? ¿Qué es eso?

-Una historia mítica del siglo X. Y yo creo que se debería pronunciar Biigüolf.

-¿Biigüolf?

-Si. Porque según dice en esta nota a pie de página...- Y Almudena abrió el libro, lo expuso delante de la vista de su prima y señaló con el dedo.-... significa "lobo de las abejas, así que...".

-¡Hala! – La interrumpió Amparo con un grito.- ¡Aquí hay un señor que se llama Canus Grammaticus! ¿Cómo se puede tener semejante nombre? – Y volvió a estallar en risotadas. Cecilia tampoco pudo contener alguna risa, aunque se moderó enseguida viendo la cara que se le estaba poniendo a su hermana.

-Dicen que es lo que inspiró a Tolkien – Terció intentando que Almudena no se viera tentada de ir por su varita para lanzarle algún hechizo a su prima.

-¿Tolkien? Yo empecé a leer El señor de los anillos, llegué al bosque de Nosequé, donde nosequién se pierde...

-¿Y?

-...y ahí sigo perdida.- Soltó Amparo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. En esta ocasión fueron las dos hermanas las que medio sonrieron.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? – Volvió a preguntar Amparo, poco preocupada por el argumento y demás cuestiones literarias.

-Me lo ha dejado la abuela.

-¡Ah! ¡No se por qué no me lo he figurado!

-Muy graciosa. A mi me...

Almudena no acabó la frase porque en ese preciso instante su padre hizo entrada en la salita. José Ignacio, teatralmente, saludó a las niñas mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-¡Ahhhhh! Estoy agotado. ¡No sabéis lo que cansa poner una trampa a un _hombre del saco_!

-¡¿Hombre del saco? – Exclamaron las tres al unísono. El mago las miró con ojos entrecerrados y después se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a hacerlas partícipes de un secreto muy secreto.

-Han avistado un _hombre del saco_ por estos andurriales. Yo que vosotras no saldría sola al jardín.

Almudena miró fijamente a su padre mientras su prima abría la boca asombrada.

-Tampoco es que pensáramos, vamos digo yo.- Dijo de pronto Cecilia. Los tres la miraron con distintas expresiones en la cara: su padre de curiosidad por lo que pudiera decir, su prima con asombro y su hermana como si le hubiera quitado la vez para opinar.

-Quiero decir, está jarreando. A mi, por lo menos, no me apetece salir, ni sola ni acompañada por un aquelarre completo.

-Bien Ceci, eso está bien. Porque, recordadlo, no debéis salir.- Y tras decir aquello José Ignacio se levantó del sillón, las miró otra vez fijamente y añadió que creía que le vendría bien una ducha caliente.

Otra vez solas, las niñas empezaron a cuchichear, cada vez mas alto.

-¡_Un hombre del saco_, tías! ¡Qué horror! ¡Creo que huelen fatal! – Exclamó Amparo.

-Si, creo que son bastante asquerosos.- Murmuró Cecilia.- ¿Qué clase de trampa le habrán puesto?

-No se... espero que para cazarlo bien cazado...

-Yo le he oído a la abuela que cuando ella era pequeña se ponían pistas falsas para alejarlos de los pueblos.

-¿De veras? ¿Y en qué consistía eso?

-Bueno, creo que iban poniendo hechizos de olores y sabores que los iban guiando lejos del pueblo. Al final, colocaban un pedazo bien grande de carne cruda. El _troll _se lo comía y cuando terminaba, como son bobos, ya se había olvidado de por dónde se iba al pueblo.

-¿Troll?

-En el libro que estoy leyendo los llaman Trolls...

-¿A ver? – Amparo abrió mucho los ojos cuando su prima le mostró orgullosa una página ilustrada que mostraba un ser enorme con aspecto de ser bastante bruto, armado con una cachiporra y pisando fuerte entre los árboles de un tupido bosque.

-¡Es asqueroso! – Exclamó la chica frunciendo la nariz.- Si parece que lo estoy oliendo.

-¡Qué exagerada! ¡Los libros no huelen mal! – Exclamó Almudena casi ofendida.

-Los que están mohosos huelen a moho.- Dijo su prima riendo una vez mas. Almudena la miró seria. Del salón llegaron las voces airadas de su prima María, discutiendo con su madre. Al parecer, las notas en Transfiguración seguían siendo el tema central de debate.


	88. El Hombre del Saco II

**CAPÍTULO 88 **

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (II)**

María entró en la salita con gesto enfurruñado bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana y sus dos primas, que dejaron de inmediato de hablar cuando la vieron aparecer. Se dejó caer en una silla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientas las otras la observaban expectantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Ya ha parado mi tía de darte la vara? – Almudena se aventuró a romper el hielo. María levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada casi mas propia de un basilisco mientras Ceci y Amparo intercambiaban un codazo. Almudena, por su parte, se limitó a mirar fijamente a su prima esperando una respuesta.

-Me ha amenazado con desvanecerme todos mis artículos de adivinación.- Contestó por fin María llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Ceci y Amparo respiraron hondo aliviadas, pues habían temido una explosión furibunda mientras Almudena se fijaba en lo abultada que quedaba la mano de María.

-Mi madre hace eso mucho, ya sabes, lo de amenazar con desvanecerte las cosas, pero luego se queda en agua de borrajas.- Añadió la niña en un intento de animar a su prima. – Sobre todo cuando me he dejado algo sin recoger, o ropa sin colgar...

María se quedó callada un instante, relajó un poco el gesto pero no la mano y suspiró.

-Mi madre no es la tuya.

-Ya lo se, pero son hermanas. Tienen formas de hacer de familia. Seguro que la abuela también las amenazaba con desaparecerles sus cosas cuando eran pequeñas y luego tampoco lo hacía. Aunque, bueno, es verdad que tampoco es una garantía total. Recuerdo que Ceci con siete u ocho años intentó desvanecer uno de mis muñecos imitando a mamá, solo que ella estaba decidida a hacerlo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Amparo llena de curiosidad.- Para ocho años sería todo un logro ¿No, Ceci?

-Yo no me acuerdo de nada.- Contestó la aludida.

-Pues yo si. Casi casi fue un trauma de infancia.

-¡Qué exagerada! ¿Me lo vas a echar en cara ahora, después de tanto tiempo?

-No soy tan rencorosa, Ceci. Bueno, el caso es que no te ha desvanecido nada ¿No?

-Almu, se llevó la mano a la varita. Y si no siguió con ello fue porque la abuela vino con la historia del _hombre del saco_ ese. – Dijo María cerrando el puño en torno al contenido del bolsillo.

-¡El hombre del saco! ¡Es verdad! ¿Os imagináis que se cuela en el jardín? – Estalló Amparo sin poder contener cierta histeria adolescente.-¡Qué asco!.

-¡Qué horror! – Exclamó su hermana, olvidado por el momento el engorroso asunto de las ideas de su madre relativas a sus posesiones adivinatorias.

-¿Cómo se va a colar un _hombre del saco_ en nuestro jardín? – Preguntó Cecilia con su habitual tono reflexivo.

-Pues... ¡Yo qué se! A lo bruto...- Dijo Amparo.

Las tres mayores rieron mientras Almudena se limitaba a sonreír. Su prima finalmente había quitado la mano del pantalón. Era evidente que ahí guardaba algo. Y o mucho se equivocaba Almudena o eso que ocultaba guardaba relación con el motivo de enfado de su tía.

Las gotas de agua decoraron los cristales de las ventanas y el cielo plomizo volvió oscuros los troncos de los árboles y mates los verdes de las hojas mientras las cuatro jóvenes brujas se entretenían inventando las posibles formas que tendría un _hombre del saco_ de colarse en un jardín mágicamente protegido.

Un rato mas tarde Amparo, la madre de las primas de Ceci, entró en la salita bastante seria, seguida de cerca por Ana. Como era de esperar, su hija mayor la recibió con una expresión adusta.

-Niñas, tenemos que salir.- Dijo la bruja sin preámbulos.- Parece ser que el rastro para alejar al hombre del saco del pueblo no ha surtido efecto.

Las cuatro chicas la miraron asombradas.

-¿Y el Ministerio? – Preguntó Ceci. En su mente lógica parecía imposible que la autoridad máxima de su comunidad mágica no estuviera ya ahí, ocupándose de que la criatura no interfiriera ni con _muggles_ ni con magos.

-El Ministerio aún tardará en llegar.- Contestó Ana con un suspiro. Le hubiera gustado explicarle a su hija mayor que las cosas no son siempre perfectas, pero en ese preciso instante no tenía tiempo.- Os quedáis aquí con los abuelos, así que estad tranquilas. Pero que a ninguna se le ocurra la tontería de salir al jardín, aunque deje de llover.

-¿Debemos tener nuestras varitas preparadas? – Preguntó Almudena muy seria.

-Nunca está de mas. Pero nada de hacer tonterías con ellas.- Contestó Ana.

En ese preciso momento José Ignacio apareció por detrás y tocó el hombro de su mujer. Ella se dio la vuelta y él le tendió una capa larga. Los tres magos adultos intercambiaron unas breves palabras en voz bastante baja y se despidieron de las niñas, aunque Amparo se giró una última vez para encarar a su hija mayor.

-Puedes aprovechar para practicar Transfiguración...

María dedicó a su madre otra mirada ceñuda. Y cuando ésta desapareció por la puerta exclamó llena de ira _¡Y un jamón! m_ientras todas se levantaban para ir a buscar sus respectivas varitas.

-¿Qué crees que van a hacer papá y mamá? – Preguntó Ceci a su hermana un poco después. Las dos estaban en el piso superior, en la habitación que compartían en la casa de sus abuelos maternos, buscando sus varitas.

-No se. Supongo que intentar que se vaya lejos de los _muggles._- Contestó Almudena. - ¿No es eso lo que se suele hacer con los trolls sueltos?

-¡Qué manía con llamarlos Trolls!

-Bueno, es mas corto.

Ceci no contestó. Estaba un poco preocupada por sus padres. En teoría, según decían los profesores de Zoomagia, un mago adulto no debería tener serios problemas para alejar a un _hombre del saco_, pero periódicamente aparecía en la prensa mágica algún que otro accidente, que si bien no solían ser mortales sí implicaban lesiones, incluso la pérdida de un miembro.

-Oye, Ceci...

Cecilia dejó de pensar en sus padres y el _hombre del saco_ para prestar atención a su hermana. Almudena, con trece años, era una cría delgaducha con los bajos de los pantalones mostrando permanentemente los calcetines. En ese preciso instante sopesaba su varita de abedul y crin de unicornio.

-¿Tu no te has fijado en que María estaba escondiendo algo en el bolsillo?

-Pues no. ¿En qué tenía que haberme fijado? – Dijo alzando las cejas sorprendida.

-Tenía algo que abultaba mucho. Y se ponía la mano encima, como si le diera miedo perderlo... creo que debía ser algo de adivinación. Pero no se me ocurre el qué.

-¿Quieres decir que lo estaba escondiendo de la tía?

-Creo que si. Pero ¿Qué puede ser así, como de este tamaño? – Dijo Almudena alzando la mano izquierda y separando el pulgar y el índice.- Y no se... ¿como de forma un poco puntiaguda?

-Ni idea..

-No puede ser un tarot porque sería rectangular... ni tampoco una bola porque son mucho mas grandes y redondas... ¿qué mas cosas se usan en adivinación?

-¿Unas tabas?

-Entonces serían varios bultitos. Con una sola taba un adivino no va a ninguna parte. Igual que con una sola runa grabada en una piedra.

-¿Runas? Nosotros no usamos runas. ¿Otra vez algo en ese libro que lees?

-Supongo. Al fin y al cabo, habla de daneses y suecos...

-Ya... pues no se me ocurre. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Porque igual me muerde. Casi lo hace cuando le pregunté si ya había terminado la discusión...

-¡Es que fuiste una atrevida! ¡A quién se le ocurre!

-Creí que era _lo normal. _Supongo que no conté con sus hormonas adolescentes. Como a mi de momento no me pasa y estoy acostumbrada a ti, que eres tranquila y sensata...

Ceci sonrió y dedicó una mirada llena de afecto a su hermana menor. Almu, además de menuda, siempre había sido observadora e imaginativa.

-Bueno. Si me acuerdo, ya se lo preguntaré yo.

-¿Ceci?

-Dime...

-¿Tan mal se le da lo de la Transfiguración?

-Peor que a mi la adivinación.

-Entonces sí que es grave.

-Desde el punto de vista de nuestra tía, gravísimo. Pero Almu, hazme caso y no se lo recuerdes.

-Vale. Yo no se lo recuerdo y tu le preguntas qué está guardando.

-Si me acuerdo y si encuentro un momento adecuado.

-Vale. ¿Tu crees que se acercará por aquí el troll?

-No, creo que no. Sabes... creo que tengo hambre. ¿Y si merendamos?

-Yo no tengo mucha, pero bueno...

-Seguro que la abuela ha hecho algún bizcocho. Siempre que venimos los hace...

Las dos hermanas bajaron la escalera enfrascadas en una animada charla sobre lo que podría guardar su abuela en la cocina para sus nietas.


	89. El Hombre del Saco III

**CAPITULO 89**

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (III)**

En cuclillas, con los bajos de las capas recogidos para no arrastrarlos por en enfangado suelo, José Ignacio y su cuñado Miquel observaban atentamente lo que el _Hombre del Saco_ había hecho con aquel señuelo. Ana y Amparo, mientras tanto, se habían alejado unos metros, cada una en una dirección, buscando alguna huella que les permitiera recuperar el rastro, pues a partir de ahí en lugar de continuar el camino previamente trazado por los magos, la criatura mágica se había desviado. Sabían que merodeaba por los alrededores del pueblo pero ¿Por dónde exactamente? Los dos magos se levantaron y otearon los alrededores en busca de las brujas. La lluvia caía cada vez con mayor intensidad dificultando la visibilidad, pero José Ignacio enseguida distinguió la figura embozada en la capa larga con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza que avanzaba deprisa bajo el chaparrón.

-¿Dónde está Amparo? – Preguntó Miquel cuando ella los alcanzó.

-Se ha ido por el camino que lleva hacia aquellas casas.- Contestó Ana señalando con la mano.- No creo que haya ido muy lejos. ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

-No. Aquí algo le hizo dejar de seguir el señuelo. Pero ¿qué? – Contestó Miquel.

-Algo que fuera para sus instintos mas potente que vuestro señuelo.- Dijo Ana mirando al rastro falso.- Este también se lo ha comido.

-Eso parece.- Dijo José Ignacio.- Me pregunto si no se tratará de…

-¡Eh! ¡Ehhhhh! – El mago no concluyó la frase porque le interrumpieron los gritos que precedían a otra figura embozada en una capa que se acercaba corriendo bajo la lluvia.- ¡Ha pasado por la granja que está junto al río!.- Amparo comunicó aquella información entre jadeos.- Ha volcado un par de bañeras de esas que usan para poner la comida y el agua a los animales…

-Vamos para allá entonces, a ver si recuperamos el rastro.- Dijo Miquel. Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha a buen paso, goterones de agua chorreando de sus capuchas impermeabilizadas con hechizos especiales. Pronto estaban todos en la cerca de la pequeña granja contemplando el panorama. Además de las bañeras viejas, recuperadas de obras que reciclaban los granjeros como comederos y que estaban volcadas, constataron que el _hombre del saco_ había destrozado un gallinero, aunque no vieron el menor indicio de dónde podían haber ido a parar sus inquilinas.

-No deberíamos pasar dentro. Podríamos dejar huellas para los _muggles_.- Dijo Miquel.

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a averiguar a dónde ha ido? – Preguntó Amparo.

-Rodeando la granja. Al fin y al cabo es pequeña y aquí no está. Iremos dos por un lado y dos por el otro y nos encontraremos justo en el otro extremo. ¿De acuerdo?

Los cuatro asintieron y echaron a andar. Ana y José Ignacio avanzaron bastantes metros junto a la valla de piedra en silencio, ambos atentos al entorno por si detectaban cualquier pista, hasta que llegaron a un punto en que la senda estaba cubierta por un charco enorme.

-Suena ridículo, pero parece que la mejor manera de pasar el charco es _desaparecerse_.- Dijo la bruja.

-Lo que suena es muy exagerado, Ana. Es _Desaparecerte_ para _Aparecerte_ un par de metros más allá.

-No pretenderás que intente saltar ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué no? Tampoco es un salto tan tremendo.- Y diciendo aquello retrocedió unos pocos metros con grandes zancadas.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡No saltes porque…!

Ana no terminó lo que iba a decir. Los faldones de la capa se hincharon cuando el mago tomó carrerilla y se dio impulso. Ana aguantó un grito cuando vio que se tambaleaba peligrosamente al aterrizar en el otro extremo y sin pensarlo mas se desapareció. Un nanosegundo mas tarde estaba a su lado agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias por agarrarme! ¡Solo me hubiera faltado caerme de culo en el charco!- Gritó José Ignacio.

-Estoy asombrada. ¡Has saltado! Yo no habría sido capaz…

-La verdad, Ana, yo tampoco lo he sido.- Y diciendo aquello el mago levantó el pie izquierdo.

-¡Oh, no! – Exclamó ella al ver que al menos cuatro dedos del pantalón que asomaban por encima de la gruesa bota de campo estaban completamente empapados.

-Oh, si. Y el otro también. Me he quedado corto, el charco es mas profundo de lo que parecía y me estoy calando los calcetines. Y encima tengo que darte la razón. No había contado con que el suelo estaba resbaladizo. He patinado al final, justo antes de saltar, y por eso no he podido sobrepasarlo entero.

-Deberías volver a casa a cambiarte los pantalones y los calcetines, no vayas a ponerte malo.

-Voy a intentar un hechizo térmico, a ver qué tal va. Si me sigo sintiendo húmedo me volveré. – Y diciendo aquello apuntó con su varita, primero a una pernera, luego a la otra. Ana lo observó atentamente. El hechizo era bueno, pero faltaba saber cómo actuaría por dentro de una bota que a su vez había sido hechizada para no dejar pasar la humedad. Además, lo conocía bien. No regresaría a cambiarse de ropa por muy empapados que tuviera los pies si antes no habían alejado del pueblo _muggle_ a la criatura mágica.

-Listos, ya podemos seguir. Tu sigues seca ¿Verdad?

-De momento. No se lo que aguantará mi capa con tanta lluvia.

Caminaron en silencio otros cuantos metros hasta que los dos hablaron a la vez.

-Este hombre del saco…

-Estaba pensando que… ¡Oh! Tu primero.

-No, no. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

Ana giró la cabeza para mirarlo, lo mismo que hizo él. Ambos se detuvieron bajo el chaparrón.

-Iba a decir que estoy pensado que podría tratarse de un _Tragaldabas_.

-Justo lo mismo que estaba pensando yo. Es muy voraz ¿Verdad?

-Si. Se ha comido todos los rastros falsos hasta que la granja atrajo su atención. Si no se ha saciado habrá ido en busca de mas comida.

-Y no se habrá saciado.

-Eso mismo pienso yo…

Dentro de la especie _Hombre del Saco_, o _Troll_ como diría la hija menor de ambos, había unas cuantas razas locales. Una de las mas comunes era el llamado _Tragaldabas_, caracterizado por poseer una enorme boca y un no menos enorme apetito.

Por su parte, Amparo y Miquel seguían avanzado junto al vallado en sentido inverso.

-Voy a echar un vistazo por el caminillo que lleva al puente.- Al llegar junto al caminillo, ella se separó de él y avanzó unos metros sola. El caminillo era un poco tortuoso y enseguida quedaba oculto por los espesos zarzales que crecían a ambos lados, pero no se preocupó. Era un caminillo que podría haber recorrido con los ojos cerrados. Allí solían ir al final del verano con los niños a coger moras. Amparo avanzó a grandes zancadas, evitando charcos, piedras con la superficie empapada y resbaladiza y gruesas ramas caídas. Llegó hasta la orilla del río y, como no había visto nada que le llamara la atención, se dio media vuelta y regresó a buen paso hasta el punto donde se había separado de Miquel. Para su asombro, él no estaba allí. Miró a todos lados una y otra vez, y como no lo vio echó a andar en la dirección que habrían tenido que recorrer juntos pensando que él habría avanzado. Según pasaba el tiempo y no lo distinguía, se iba inquietando.

Ana y José Ignacio, por su parte, casi habían terminado su recorrido. Ella también estaba un poco preocupada. Cada pocos pasos, José Ignacio se miraba los pies. No decía nada, pero ella notaba que fruncía el ceño. Para la bruja estaba claro que el hechizo no había funcionado.

-Oye José Ignacio.- Dijo deteniéndose en seco a la vez que lo agarraba por el codo.- Así no puedes seguir.- El la miró un momento a los ojos antes de empezar a protestar.

-No puedo seguir… ¿Cómo?

-Con los pies calados.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que los sigo teniendo calados?

-Estás todo el rato mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos. No te ha funcionado el hechizo. Deberíamos volver para que te cambies de ropa.

-Si ha funcionado. Al menos, parcialmente.

-Pues lo que le falta a ese "parcialmente" es lo que precisamente no me gusta. Venga, vamos a desaparecernos y… - Dijo aquello extendiendo la mano para agarrarle el brazo con clara intención de llevárselo de allí de inmediato, pero él extendió el brazo y la detuvo.

-¡Espera un momento!

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Ya tengo al veinticinco por ciento de la familia con catarro y no quiero subir al cincuenta!

-¡La escombrera!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira!

Diciendo aquello el mago puso las manos en los hombros de ella y la giró con suavidad para que quedara mirando hacia donde él lo hacía. Bajo la lluvia se podía distinguir una hondonada que estaban rellenando a base de verter escombro de obras.

-¡Seguro que ha ido allí! ¡Hay cantidad de cosas para engullir de un bocado! Y eso sin contar con algún que otro animal muerto…

Ana se quedó sin palabras unos instantes, digiriendo lo que él decía. Los _tragaldabas_ se caracterizaban por tragar, como su nombre indicaba, abriendo mucho la boca y sin masticar. Tampoco distinguían lo que echaban dentro de sus enormes estómagos. Muchos de los objetos que engullían los terminaban por regurgitar aunque al parecer, como las aves, conservaban algunas piedras dentro del estómago que les ayudaban en la trituración.

-Podría ser…- Comenzó a decir.

-¡Claro que si! Venga, vamos allí.

-¿Y tus calcetines?

-No añadirá nada que sigan en los pies un ratito mas.

-¡Pero…!

José Ignacio echó a andar a buen paso. Ana tuvo casi que correr para alcanzarlo. Era alta, pero él lo era mucho mas. Sus zancadas no podían competir con las de él. José Ignacio se movía con agilidad, y eso que la garganta empezaba a picarle como si tuviera un enjambre ahí metido.

-¡Ehhh!

Se detuvieron en seco y esperaron a que Miquel, que los había visto desde lejos, los alcanzara.

-¿Qué habéis descubierto?

-Que debe tratarse de un _tragaldabas_ y que lo mas probable es que esté ahí.- Dijo José Ignacio señalando al montón de escombros. Miquel asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Vamos.

-¿Dónde está Amparo? – Preguntó Ana.

-Fue a mirar por el caminillo del río. Debe estar a punto de alcanzarnos. Le dejaré una señal. – Y Miquel con su varita trazó un signo mágico en una piedra, una que estaba a un lado del camino y que sobresalía mucho. Era una flecha que solamente verían ojos mágicos. Después, los tres marcharon hacia la escombrera.

Poco mas tarde Amparo llegó al lugar con tan mala fortuna que no miró hacia la piedra en cuestión. Y es que, aunque difícil de obviar, no era imposible de dejar de ver. Pasó de largo sin percatarse de que los demás se habían desviado en ese punto.


	90. El Hombre del Saco IV

**CAPÍTULO 90**

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (IV)**

Amparo entró en la casa de sus padres con la capa chorreando y un humor de perros. Después de hartarse de buscar por un lado y por otro y embargada por la frustración había decidido regresar. No tenía mucho sentido dedicarse a vagar sola bajo la tormenta en pos de un _hombre del saco_ por un lado y por otro tras su marido, su hermana y su primo. Frunció el ceño mientras hacía desaparecer con su varita el charquito que había generado en el suelo el agua que escurría de su capa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó su madre mientras ella pasaba el hechizo de secado por su capa.

-Los he perdido.

-¿Qué los has perdido? Y ¿Cómo ha sido eso?

-Me acerqué a echar un vistazo por el camino del puente y cuando regresé Miquel no estaba allí. Estoy preocupada. A ver si le ha pasado algo.

-¿Y Ana y José Ignacio?

-Ni rastro tampoco. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que venir aquí. No me iba a quedar esperando bajo la lluvia mas tiempo...

-No...

-Mamá...

-No te preocupes. Todos son muy capaces. Anda, ve a tomar algo caliente.

Amparo no se sintió totalmente reconfortada con las palabras de su madre pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se marchó a la cocina a prepararse un café caliente dándole vueltas a las múltiples razones que podían haber llevado a Miquel a marcharse sin ella.

Bajo la tormenta, en lo alto de la escombrera, tres figuras encapuchadas miraban hacia el fondo de la hondonada.

-No se ve nada con esta lluvia.- Dijo Miquel.

-Ni tampoco se oye.- Añadió José Ignacio.

-Y sobre todo, no llega el olor.- Concluyó Ana. Estuvo a punto de expresar también en voz alta que pensaba que su hermana debería haber llegado ya, pero finalmente se contuvo. Los tres se guardaron para si lo que pensaban: que era posible que la criatura tampoco estuviera allí.

En aquellos instantes Sara entraba en la salita donde sus cuatro nietas estaban jugando a las cartas mágicas. En principio se trataba de una baraja española corriente y el juego era parecido a un tute. La diferencia venía de que la carta que ganaba una mano echaba patitas y brazos y se cargaba al hombro al resto para llevarlas al mazo correspondiente a la jugadora en cuestión. Un simple vistazo y supo que estaban a punto de acabar aquella partida. Esperó un poco mas sin interrumpirlas, hasta que las niñas contaron y Amparo alzó los brazos triunfante. Cuando ya decían si echar otra partida las interrumpió llamando la atención de su nieta mayor.

-María...

-¿Si abuela?

-¿Puedes venir un momento?

La niña se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta su abuela. Sara sonrió. María era la mayor de sus nietas. El próximo agosto cumpliría diecisiete años. Realmente, ya no podía calificarse de niña.

-Estaba pensando que a lo mejor podrías echarle una mano a tu madre con ese péndulo que te guardas en el bolsillo... – Dijo tranquilamente, sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto. Almudena y Cecilia, ambas poseedoras de finos oídos, no pudieron evitar escuchar a su abuela, y aunque se habían olvidado por completo del tema miraron a su prima con las bocas abiertas. Ajena a que acaparaba la atención de sus primas y de su hermana, María estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

-Tu madre se ha despistado de tu padre y de tus tíos. Así que mira por dónde, tienes una ocasión para demostrarle que tus habilidades adivinatorias tienen su parte práctica... – Siguió Sara tan campante. Ya había observado que las otras nietas estaban pendientes. Almudena hubiera jurado que les lanzó una disimuladísima sonrisa cómplice.

María seguía sin decir nada y sin moverse. Miraba fijamente a su mazo de cartas y estaba cada vez mas colorada.

-Seguro que tu abuelo tiene un plano del pueblo y alrededores...

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Dijo de pronto sin dejar de mirar hacia sus cartas.

-¿Lo del péndulo? Pues porque te he visto esta mañana sacártelo del bolsillo para mirarlo. Amatista ¿Verdad? Me ha parecido que tenía una talla bastante fina. Te habrá costado una pasta.

-La paga de tres meses. Amatista tallada de una pieza en dos prismas opuestos de base cuadrada.

-Eso debe ser de lo mejor en materia de péndulos adivinatorios.

-Eso espero. Me lo recomendó la Floriana...

-¡Ah! Floriana, si... una lince en adivinación.

-No estoy muy segura de hacerlo bien...

-Bueno, por probar...

María se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Finalmente, sin ser capaz de alzar la vista para mirar a su abuela, decidió transigir. Pero puso una condición.

-Vale. Pero que ella no se entere, no vaya a ser que no me salga y se enfade mas.

-Me parece correcto.

-¡Guay! – Gritó entonces Almudena entusiasmada.- ¡Vamos a buscar al abuelo!- Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver un péndulo localizador en funcionamiento. María se puso aún mas roja y marchó tras de su abuela, sus primas y su hermana todavía sin tenerlas todas consigo.

En la escombrera, Ana, José Ignacio y Míquel dudaban mucho sobre si bajar la hondonada o quedarse donde estaban.

-¿Qué hacen los del Ministerio, que no vienen? – Preguntó Miquel bastante harto.- Antes no pasaban estas cosas.

-Antes había otra persona dirigiendo el Departamento.- Contestó Ana.

-Pues quien ocupa ahora el puesto no es tan eficiente, por lo que parece.

Ana no replicó. Estaba de acuerdo con su cuñado en que no siempre las cosas funcionan debidamente, mucho menos las públicas. Pero tampoco tenía idea de por qué había habido cambio de titular.

En la casa de sus padres, Santiago había colocado en el suelo de la salita un mapa del pueblo y sus alrededores, y ahora María estaba sentada frente al mismo, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando un codo en el suelo mientras dejaba oscilar el péndulo que colgaba de un cordón de cuero marrón oscuro.

-¿No estarías más cómoda en una mesa? – Interrumpió Amparo.

-Calla, que me tengo que concentrar.- Protestó su hermana. Durante unos segundos todos se mantuvieron en un silencio expectante. De repente, Almudena apretó el brazo de Cecilia con fuerza. Ella la miró con desaprobación. Por poco consigue que gritara. Pero es que el péndulo había empezado a moverse en círculos. Poco después, como si fuera de metal y en la alfombra bajo el plano hubiera un potente imán, casi salió despedido de la mano de María y apuntó con el vértice inferior a un lugar concreto del mapa. Santiago se agachó, se puso las gafas e identificó el lugar.

-Es ese sitio de vertido de escombros. Ahí están los tres.

-Estupendo.- Alabó Sara.- ¿Serías también capaz de localizar al hombre del saco?

María frunció el ceño.

-Creo que no. Es necesario imaginar a quién buscas. Es fácil con papá o los tíos, pero me cuesta imaginar cómo es un hombre del saco... Los expertos usan fotografías cuando tienen que localizar a alguien que no conocen...

-¿Te sirve un dibujo? – Dijo de pronto Almudena.- Un dibujo de un troll. Hay uno en el libro que estoy leyendo.

María la miró con gesto crítico.

-No lo se.

-¿Por qué no pruebas? – La animó su abuelo. Almudena corrió por su libro y en seguida estaba mostrando el grabado a su prima.

-¡Qué asqueroso! – Dijo María. Pero a pesar de que le resultaba bastante repulsivo se concentró bastante. Con el libro abierto en el suelo volvió a posicionarse. Al cabo de poco tiempo el péndulo señaló otro punto cercano al anterior.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si están junto al troll! – Exclamó Cecilia sin darse cuenta de que empleaba el término que tanto había criticado a su hermana.- ¡Tienen que estar viéndolo!

-O tal vez no.- Dijo el abuelo Santiago.- Esto es una escombrera. Puede que esté oculto a la vista entre los escombros...


	91. El hombre del Saco V

**CAPÍTULO 91**

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (VI)**

Santiago se echó su capa sobre los hombros bajo la atenta y expectante mirada de las cuatro nietas que allí tenía. Era posible que los otros tres magos no supieran aún que estaban prácticamente junto a la criatura. Por otra parte, también era posible que lo hubieran localizado, en cuyo caso una ayuda adicional nunca estaría de mas. El mago salió al exterior acompañado de su hija, la cual se había negado en rotundo a quedarse en casa. Amparo no había hecho ni el menor comentario cuando Sara le informó de cómo habían averiguado el paradero del _tragaldabas _y de los otros tres miembros de la familia. Para ella era prioritario reunirse con Miquel, saber que estaba bien y ayudar en la tarea de controlar el área de movimientos de la criatura para mantenerlo lejos de los _muggles_ hasta que llegaran los responsables del Ministerio. Por otra parte, aunque eso se lo guardaba para sí misma, necesitaba "digerir" todo el asunto del péndulo.

Sara cerró la puerta tras de si cuando Santiago y la segunda de sus hijas salieron al jardín para desaparecerse y dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las cuatro nietas que allí tenía. Ella por su parte permanecería guardando "el fortín" donde quedaban las niñas, cosa que realmente no le preocupaba mucho. La casa y el jardín estaban mágicamente protegidos, probablemente por encima de la media en el mundo mágico habida cuenta de que Santiago era ingeniero mágico. Y ella tenía sobrada experiencia en multitud de lides mágicas. Las nietas eran otra cosa. Ellas eran jóvenes, no habían vivido tantas experiencias mágicas como ella y no disimulaban los nervios. María, además, estaba enfadada. Habría esperado una reacción mas positiva por parte de su madre, en lugar de la aparente indiferencia con la que recibió la noticia de que había sido ella la que los había localizado y cómo lo había hecho. Sara comprendía perfectamente que se sintiera dolida. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía dieciséis años y todavía estaba aprendiendo a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más amplia, no exclusivamente centrada en ella.

Bajo la lluvia, en el borde de la escombrera, los otros tres magos habían comenzado a rodear el lugar para intentar determinar si el _tragaldabas_ estaba o no allí cuando los otros dos se aparecieron. En el fondo, ni Ana ni José Ignacio se sorprendieron de que se sumaran a la tarea. Los dos habían pensado, cada uno por su cuenta, que lo lógico era que Amparo hubiera vuelto a casa. Tampoco era de extrañar que hubieran averiguado dónde, probablemente, podrían encontrarse, aunque ninguno pensó en que María hubiera tenido la más mínima participación. Miquel, por su parte, frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Le dijo a Amparo.- Te dejé una señal en una piedra.

-No la vi.- Se limitó ella a contestar.

-Vaya...

-Esas cosas a veces pasan, ya sabes. Ley de Murphy. De todas formas ya da igual. El hombre del saco está ahí abajo.

-Eso mismo hemos deducido nosotros.

-Detrás de aquel montículo parece el lugar mas probable.- Dijo Santiago. Iba a añadir algo, pero entonces vieron cómo la montaña de escombros que el mago señalaba empezaba a temblar y trozos de material de construcción se deslizaban con estrépito por sus bordes.

-Efectivamente, está ahí.- Dijo Ana. - ¿Qué hacemos?

-En principio, observar.- Dijo Santiago.- Los del ministerio deberían estar al caer...

Mientras decía aquello Amparo gritó.

-¡Mirad!

El hombre del saco había derribado el montículo. Ahora era visible. Era una criatura de unos tres metros de alto, con una cabeza redonda y pelada en la que destacaba una nariz ancha y chaparra y una enorme bocaza abierta.

-¡Es un tragaldabas! – Exclamó Amparo. Los otros se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la criatura. Era evidente, por sus movimientos nerviosos y violentos, que estaba en plena "digestión". El problema de los tragaldabas era que, al no ser nada selectivos con lo que engullían ni dedicar siquiera unos momentos a masticar, después tenían que regurgitar lo que no podían digerir. Y en este caso debía haberse tragado algo que le hacía daño y que, por alguna razón, le estaba costando vomitar.

Para asombro de los magos presentes, éste resultó ser un ejemplar bastante ágil, pues repentinamente echó a correr hacia un borde de la hondonada y comenzó a trepar con furia. Los cinco magos se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la parte superior, gritando y haciendo gestos exagerados para llamar su atención, desconcertarlo y que regresara al centro del agujero. Era preciso que no saliera de los límites bien definidos de la escombrera. La criatura se detuvo en seco y los miró con asombro durante unos instantes. De repente su propio peso lo hizo resbalar hasta alcanzar nuevamente el fondo del agujero, desde donde los miró con sus ojillos diminutos en relación con el resto de su cara.

Creían que ya habían hecho lo mas difícile, pero la criatura frunció el ceño y giró bruscamente, echando a correr nuevamente con violencia, en esta ocasión hacia otro borde de la hondonada lejos de los magos. Era un ser extremadamente inteligente para la especie a la que pertenecía. Ana y Amparo se desaparecieron a la vez para corporeizarse frente al tragaldabas dispuestas a repetir la "operación desconcierto". Las dos procedieron de la misma manera, agitando brazos y gritando para asustarlo. Pero en esta ocasión la criatura había tomado nota y no se amilanó. Siguió trepando por el terraplén muy deprisa. Las dos se echaron a los lados cuando lanzó su manaza hacia ellas intentando hacer presa en alguna de ellas. Estaba demasiado lejos para ni siquiera rozarlas, pero aún así las dos se asustaron. No era frecuente encontrar un _tragaldabas _con tanta iniciativa.

Miquel, que no había perdido tiempo, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que impactó en la espalda del _tragaldabas_. La magia no penetró del todo la coraza pétrea que era su piel, por lo que no perdió el sentido, pero sí se sintió molesto y gritó con furia. Para horror del mago, volvió a centrar su atención en las dos brujas que corrieron por el borde mientras los magos le lanzaban toda una batería de hechizos inmovilizadores.

Amparo entonces notó que perdía apoyo. Sus pies resbalaban e iba a caer hacia el fondo de la hondonada sin remedio. La tierra estaba blanda y debía haber pisado demasiado cerca del borde. Instintivamente alzó el brazo y se aferró a algo. Notó que metía un dedo por lo que parecía una arandela. Su propio peso desgarró lo que fuera que la sostenía, quedando aquello en su dedo como si se tratara de un anillo, mientras dos manos le aferraban el otro brazo con fuerza, frenando en seco su caída. Con el corazón todavía en vilo levantó la cabeza y vio a su hermana sosteniéndola a duras penas. Ana estaba pálida y podía notar cómo los brazos comenzaban a temblarle. Amparo no perdió tiempo. Aposentó con firmeza los pies y, ayudada por Ana, trepó lo que había caído. Respirando trabajosamente y empapada en sudor, pero con los pies de nuevo firmemente plantados en el suelo, la miró fijamente y sintió que perdía el aire. Ana estaba blanca. Su capa, a la altura de su hombro derecho, lucía una mancha oscura que crecía y crecía al empapar un chorreón rojo oscuro. Amparo abrió mucho los ojos. Puede que chillara, no sabría después decirlo. Del costado derecho de la cara de su hermana manaba mucha sangre.


	92. El Hombre del Saco VI

**CAPITULO 92**

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (VI)**

Mientras Amparo la miraba con ojos desorbitados, Ana cambió su varita a la mano izquierda. Una vez libre la diestra se la llevó al lateral derecho de la cara. Cuando colocó la palma extendida bajo su vista sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Pasado el momento inicial, su cuerpo había empezado a registrar el dolor profundo en la oreja derecha intensificándose por momentos al son de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Ana respiró hondo intentando controlar, siquiera mínimamente, la situación, pero tampoco ayudaba verse la palma cubierta de sangre fresca. Apretó los dientes mientras se esforzaba por mantener el tipo, pero cuando vio la mano grande y gris verdosa que asomaba por el borde del precipicio y que iba a atrapar a su hermana ya no pudo mas. El mundo fundió en negro y las fuerzas le abandonaron.

No llegó a tocar el suelo porque unos brazos largos y fuertes la sujetaron. Sintió los pasos firmes, rápidos, el jadeo de una respiración, y sin abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que su cerebro había registrado de algún modo una serie de sucesos caóticos que ahora se entrelazaban buscando un orden lógico: los ecos de los hechizos pronunciados de viva voz por unas gargantas que le resultaban desconocidas, algún resplandor en el fondo de la retina, un rugido desgarrador de fondo... y los brazos que la sostuvieron y la transportaban. Esa última constatación fue lo que le insufló tranquilidad. Reconocía aquellos brazos, el caminar presuroso, hasta la cadencia de la respiración. Era José Ignacio quién la sostenía. Su cerebro resumió que estaba en las manos en las que debía estar. Respiró hondo y aunque creía que volvería a perder el sentido resultó todo lo contrario. Empezó a recuperar la plena consciencia y las fuerzas. Y con ello, también volvió el dolor lacerante en la oreja.

Los magos del Ministerio habían hecho su aparición en el preciso instante en el que Ana se desmayaba, a la vez que Santiago y Miquel lanzaban una red mágica contra el tragaldabas, momento que había coincidido con que la criatura echara la zarpa hacia Amparo. Las voces y los hechizos que ella había percibido pertenecían al equipo de magos funcionarios haciendo su trabajo. Para cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos completamente estaba tumbada en una especie de magi hospital de campaña, con un medimago inclinado sobre su oreja derecha mientras José Ignacio, en silencio y mirándola fijamente, le cogía la mano izquierda.

-Esto está limpio y desinfectado.- Dijo el medimago sin dar ninguna relevancia al hecho de que ella hubiera recuperado completamente la consciencia.- Les recomiendo que vayan ahora a un hospital muggle para que le den puntos.

-¿Puntos? – Fue capaz de articular desde la camilla. Su voz le resultó débil y hasta temblorosa.

-Tiene usted el lóbulo desgarrado. Si quiere volver a usar pendientes como los que llevaba, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

-Lo siento...

Ana giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz. Amparo, detrás de José Ignacio, la miraba con expresión desolada. Le dirigió una mirada interrogadora que su hermana interpretó a la perfección.

-Al caer, sin querer, eché la mano para agarrar cualquier cosa... y resulta que te cogí por la oreja y te arranqué el pendiente.- Amparo, angustiada, extendió la palma de la mano, donde reposaba un arete de oro. Ana lo miró mas por inercia que por curiosidad. Ella no solía llevar pendientes de aro, pero mira por dónde, esos eran un regalo de una de sus tías, la mujer de uno de los hermanos de su padre, y como por entonces mas o menos se llevaban, se los había puesto.

-¿Puedo levantarme? – Preguntó al medimago resignada.

-Puede, pero despacio. Podría marearse.

Aferrada al brazo de José Ignacio, Ana se incorporó poco a poco. Durante unos instantes le pareció que volvía a perder el sentido, que todo se volvía otra vez negro, pero finalmente fue algo pasajero y poco a poco volvió a sentirse fuerte, aunque dolorida.

-Gracias por evitar que cayera cuan larga soy sobre el barrizal.- Le dijo mas tarde a su marido. José Ignacio alzó las cejas antes de contestar con un carraspeo y una voz ronca.

-Estamos en paz en lo que se refiere a enfangarnos en el día de hoy.

Ana sonrió. A pesar de que el medimago le había administrado una poción calmante y de la anestesia en spray de la enfermera, había tenido que apretar mucho los dientes mientras la cosían. Se consolaba pensando que el malestar sería pasajero, a lo sumo una noche, pues su naturaleza mágica haría el resto y al día siguiente, seguramente, su herida estaría prácticamente cicatrizada. Salían del hospital de Guadarrama cogidos del brazo y así se desaparecieron hacia la casa de los padres de ella.

-Ana yo... lo siento mucho.- Amparo repitió la disculpa cuando la vio entrar, la oreja tapada por un apósito blanco y los restos de sangre en el hombro.

-Ha sido un accidente, y ya está solucionado.- Contestó ella.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- Preguntó Cecilia. Ana entonces se percató de que sus hijas la miraban con ansiedad. Sonrió intentando tranquilizarlas, pero solo consiguió una mueca. Le dolía.

-No es nada. No os preocupéis. Aunque creo que me vendría bien una ducha.

-¿Te acompaño? – Se ofreció el padre.

-No, lo que quiero que hagas es prepararte una poción para esa garganta. Cuanto mas tardes en tomarla más lentos serán sus efectos.

-Puedo esperar un poco mas...

-José Ignacio, si esta noche te encuentras mal yo no voy a cuidarte.

La mera observación acompañada de una mirada que iba desde él hasta su hija menor bastó para que el mago dejara de insistir. Además, Sara aprovechó para intervenir.

-Ya te ayudo yo...

-Gracias, mamá.

Las dos subieron las escaleras camino del baño. Allí su madre la ayudaría a sacarse el jersey por la cabeza sin rozar la oreja y a lavarse el pelo manchado de sangre seca sin mojar el apósito.

Sara lo hizo con eficacia mientras le narraba cómo María había hecho uso de sus habilidades adivinatorias. Ana la escuchó pacientemente mientras se dejaba lavar el pelo.

-Ahora Amparo tendrá que rectificar un poco con ella.- Murmuró mientras su madre le pasaba una toalla con cuidado por la cabeza.

-Los padres no somos perfectos, también nos equivocamos. Aunque tu hermana ahora está mas preocupada por ti que por el péndulo de su hija.

-Bah. Esto solo es molesto. Tu no sabes, el tragaldabas podría haberla cogido por la cintura...

-Ya...ya me ha dicho tu padre.

-Y parecía que los del Ministerio no llegaban nunca. Antes funcionaba mejor ese Departamento, cuando estaba aquella bruja al frente... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía un apellido curioso, algo así como Sombrero...

-Bombín. Se llama Nieves Bombín.

-Eso... Bombín. No se por qué dejó de estar ahí, pero han ido a peor.

-La gente se cansa de ese puesto, y por lo que yo he oído esa bruja llevaba muchos años al frente.

Ana se encogió de hombros y siguió dejándose hacer.

-Espero que mi marido me haya hecho caso. Puede que haya resultado un poco brusca, pero es que no se si tendría fuerzas para atenderlo...

-El te ha entendido perfectamente, y eso es lo que importa.

Sara la secó con el cuidado generoso de una madre. Las dos permanecían en silencio, Ana sentada en un taburete y con los ojos cerrados. Por alguna razón le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de que su madre fue la que mejor encajó la noticia de su romance con su primo. Sara, por su parte, pensaba mientras frotaba con cuidado que aunque sus cuatro hijos eran felices con sus parejas, ninguno había alcanzado el nivel de complicidad que Ana tenía con José Ignacio, aunque para los que no los conocían bien aquella relación fuera un completo misterio.

Cuando Ana bajó al comedor con ropa limpia ya estaba la mesa dispuesta para la cena. Interrogó con la vista a José Ignacio, que sonrió alzando una caja de pañuelos de papel.

-Nos hemos tomado la poción. Tu hija y yo. Los dos. Y ella ha compartido conmigo su caja de pañuelos de papel.

Ana alzó una ceja divertida.

-¿Qué no iba a compartir tu hija con su adorado papá?

-Oh, tiene truco. Tu padre le ha dado unos pañuelos suyos, de esos de hilo, con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina y unos hechizos que hacen desaparecer los mocos durante una hora. Está encantadísima.

-Una hora. Es poco para un buen catarro.

-Cierto. Pero Almudena ya está mucho mejor y en consecuencia moquea mucho menos. Además, le ha dado tres. Y perdona, Ana, pero ya sabes que para tu hija menor donde esté su abuelo Santiago que se quiten todos los demás magos del mundo. Incluido yo, aunque me pese reconocerlo.

-¡Ay! ¡Pobre papá! ¡Desbancado por un abuelo!

-¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Ya lo tengo asumido...

- Asumido... ya... ¿Qué harás cuando tenga novio, como la otra?

José Ignacio fingió que se enfadaba. Se aproximó a Ana con el ceño teatralmente fruncido.

-Esos especímenes _roba hijas_... Tendré que enterarme de dónde han llevado al tragaldabas...

-¡José Ignacio! – Exclamó ella fingiendo ostensiblemente que se escandalizaba. El sonrió divertido y relajó la cara.

- ¿Qué tal tu oreja?

-Me da latidos, como si tuviera el corazón ahí. Creo que es mejor hablar de otra cosa, a ver si así, distraída, dejo de pensar en ello.

El mago iba a decir algo, pero en esos momentos se formó cierta algarabía que distrajo la atención de ambos. María y su madre discutían otra vez. La joven bruja entró como una tromba con el rostro congestionado y a punto de llorar, seguida por una Amparo muy, muy seria. María se dejó caer en un sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ana a su hermana. Tenía demasiado dolorida la oreja como para ser un poco más sutil.

-Le he dicho a María que puesto que ha demostrado que no es ninguna zafia para la magia no tiene ninguna excusa para no poner algo mas de atención en Transfiguración.

Ana miró primero a madre y después a hija. Comprendía ambas posturas. María estaba ávida de un poco de merecido reconocimiento por parte de Amparo. Su hermana, por su parte, tenía razón en que el nivel básico de Transfiguración que se enseñaba hasta los diecisiete o dieciocho años tampoco era un escollo insalvable para su sobrina. Pero los ánimos no estaban serenos, precisamente, después de todos los incidentes de la tarde.

-Bueno.- Dijo colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina.- María ha demostrado que tiene unas dotes para la Adivinación que ninguna poseemos, y en un momento en que precisamente nos venía muy bien.

-¡Pero...! – Empezó a quejarse su hermana.

-Pero es cierto, como dice tu madre...-Continuó Ana esta vez dirigiéndose a su sobrina.- ... que si tienes tanto nivel con un péndulo, entonces a poco que te esfuerces te pones la primera de la clase con las transfiguraciones. Yo puedo echarte una mano, pero a partir de mañana, que ya tendré mejor la oreja.

-Tu tienes ya tus hijas. Puedo ocuparme yo.- Interrumpió Amparo. José Ignacio la tomó del brazo.

-Perdona, Amparo. Pero Ana es mucho mejor que tu con las transfiguraciones. Con dieciséis años ya transformaba zapatos en herraduras.

-Quince.- Aclaró Ana mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Quince.- Corrigió José Ignacio. Les echó una mirada a las dos hermanas y alzó una ceja pícara.- Aunque tu eres mucho mejor que ella para los duelos. Y para tratar con criaturas mágicas.

-¡No será por lo de hoy!

-No. Es en general. Venga, que tengo hambre.- Ana intentó concluir la discusión mientras su hermana la miraba un poco estupefacta.

-A veces no se cómo conseguís poneros de acuerdo. ¿_Legeremancia_ tal vez?

-Pongo mi varita por testigo de que no se ni palabra de esa _Ars_.- Dijo José Ignacio.

-Lo mismo puedo decir.- Corroboró Ana. Amparo suspiró. No había quién entendiera cómo diablos se coordinaban sin hablar. Decidió que su hermana menor tenía razón y cedió en el asunto de la transfiguración.

-María.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su hija.- Si estás de acuerdo, tu tía se ofrece a darte clases particulares de transfiguración.

-Oh, no son clases, exactamente. Di mas bien, a repasar un poco.

-A repasar...

María todavía seguía enfurruñada, pero como también era consciente de que persistir en su actitud mohína solo iba a acarrearla mas reprimendas, cedió de mala gana.

-Buenoooooo.

Durante la cena los ánimos se habían calmado mucho. Ceci se aventuró entonces a soltar algo sobre lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando.

-No se por qué tardaron tanto los del Ministerio.

-A veces las cosas no funcionan con la agilidad que nos gustaría.- Contestó su padre.

-Ya, pero mientras acuden llaman a los magos y brujas que están cerca para que se ocupen, y no es asunto suyo...

-Decidimos quedarnos al margen de los _muggles_.- Explicó su padre.- Si hemos proscrito que la magia les ayude entonces es justo que tampoco les perjudique. Por eso se hace un llamamiento a la población mágica más próxima para que auxilie mientras llegan los expertos.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si el mago más próximo no tiene habilidades para lidiar con lo que sea? – Insistió la chica, terca.

-¿Y qué pasa si tiene miedo? ¿Cómo se puede decir que uno tiene la obligación de enfrentarse a algo que no ha elegido si además tiene miedo? – Añadió Almudena. José Ignacio miró con ternura a su hija menor. Tenía un curioso sentido de la justicia, su pequeñaja.

-Bueno, no es tan simple. En cada caso hay multitud de circunstancias.- Terció Ana.- Y en este en particular había muchos magos adultos perfectamente cualificados. ¡Oh! ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a hablar de otra cosa, que me vuelve el dolor a la oreja!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Ceci! ¡Haz caso a tu madre!

Ceci no insistió pero se quedó pensando que si alguna vez ella trabajaba para el Ministerio procuraría que todo funcionara lo mejor posible y que ningún "civil" tuviera que ocuparse de sus asuntos.

-¿Va a venir mañana Alberto a comer? – Preguntó Almudena de repente. Cecilia, sonrojándose, olvidó de golpe la justicia o injusticia del mundo mágico.

-Bueno, salvo que mamá diga que no está para visitas...

-... y salvo que papá sienta de repente muchas ganas de volver a ver al _tragaldabas_.- Murmuró Ana entre dientes dirigiéndose a José Ignacio.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Ceci un poco extrañada.

Ana hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia.

-Es una broma entre tu padre y yo. Mañana estaré estupenda. Aunque no se qué pensará mi yerno _muggle_ si Ceci le cuenta lo del _tragaldabas_.- Y subrayó lo de yerno mirando a su marido con ojillos pícaros. José Ignacio puso gesto de indiferencia.

Cecilia, por su parte, se sonrojó del todo. Ajena a las ironías entre sus padres se había quedado en que su madre ya consideraba a Alberto "su yerno muggle".No ayudó el codazo y las risitas de su prima Amparo.

-¿Puedes vaticinar si se casará con él? – Soltó Amparo dirigiéndose a su hermana. María tenía la boca llena, así que hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara un poco hasta que terminara de tragar.

-Podemos ver la tendencia con un tarot. También se puede ver en la palma de las manos, pero eso no me gusta. Es una manía personal...

-¡Guau! ¡Tendrás un tarot en la habitación! ¿Verdad? – Exclamó Amparo excitadísima. María echó un vistazo a su madre antes de contestar. Amparo madre había decidido claudicar. Era imposible luchar contra los elementos mágicos si se ponían contra una bruja, por muy buena que fuera su intención maternal.

-Supongo que te lo habrás traído...- Dijo obviando que sabía a ciencia cierta que en su casa en Valencia había no uno, al menos dos.

María, un poco mas confiada, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Mañana le echas las cartas a Ceci y a Alberto! – Exclamó Amparo entusiasmada.

-¡Eh! ¡Algo tendré que decir yo! – Intervino Cecilia. Estaba roja roja como un tomate maduro, y aquello hizo brotar una sonrisita idéntica en su madre y su hermana mientras su padre murmuraba ¡_Hmmmmmmmm!_


	93. El Hombre del SAco y VII

**CAPÍTULO 93**

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO (y VII)**

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó José Ignacio bastante sorprendido de encontrar a su madre en la cocina de su tía (y suegra). Catalina frnció el ceño antes de contestar.

-¿Es que te molesta?

-No, claro que no. Solamente me sorprende.

-Pues no deberías sorprenderte después de haber tenido un hombre del saco suelto y merodeando por los alrededores.

-Bueno, no fue para tanto. Al final lo capturaron los magos del Ministerio...

-¡Deja de irte por las ramas!

-¿Irme por las ramas?

-Exactamente. ¿Cómo está Ana?

-¡Ah! Ya veo. Vienes a interesarte por la herida. Pues está durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-¿Ha pasado bien la noche? ¿No se ha despertado dolorida?

-Que yo sepa, ha dormido toda la noche como un bebé.

-Que tu sepas... mejor se lo pregunto a ella cuando baje.

José Ignacio alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Acaso dudas de lo que te digo?

-Claro que no. Estoy absolutamente segura de que estás convencido de que ha dormido tranquilamente y de un tirón.

-¿Entonces?

-Eso no demuestra que no haya podido ser de otra manera. Ana podría haber pasado una noche un tanto dolorida y tu ni haberte enterado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué mal concepto tienes de mi!

-No es de ti en particular. Los hombres, por lo general, sois así de despistados.

El no quiso insistir en intentar sacarla de sus convicciones, así que se limitó a sentarse a su lado para beberse un tazón de café acompañado de un trozo de plum cake casero.

-¿De qué te sonríes? – preguntó su madre, aguda. José Ignacio maldijo para sus adentros que se le hubiera escapado el gesto.

-De nada, mamá, de nada...

En realidad, estaba haciendo memoria de la noche anterior. Ana se había ido a la cama pronto todavía dolorida. El la encontró mas tarde ya acostada, con las manos en la nuca, los ojos cerrados y la radio puesta. No estaba dormida y así lo demostró abriendo los ojos un momento. Después dejó escapar un suspiro y los volvió a cerrar. Envueltos en música clásica el se quitó la ropa en silencio mientras ella le dedicaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva que en realidad no pasó desapercibida. Le gustaba su espalda, sus hombros anchos, sus piernas largas... Volvió a cerrar los ojos mas relajada. Su sola presencia podía ejercer sobre ella aquel efecto sedante tan necesario en momentos como el que acontecía. Poco después lo sintió retirar la ropa de la cama y meterse dentro, a su lado, muy cerca de ella

-Hmmmmm.- Murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Sabía que estaba vuelto hacia ella, mirándola.

-¿Haciendo por olvidar el dolor del lóbulo? – Le susurró él en su oído bueno.

-Eso es.- Contestó ella sin abrir los ojos.- Sigo sintiendo latidos, y la verdad, es molesto.

-¿Y la música te distrae?

-A ratos. Antes pusieron una de Mozart que consiguió captar mi atención y me olvidé de la oreja.

-¿Esta pieza te entretiene?

-La verdad, ésta no mucho.

-Ya...

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada. Ana intentaba relajarse completamente y él, por su parte, sopesaba sus opciones. Finalmente tomó una decisión y pasó a ponerla en práctica.

-¡Ah! – Ana abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida. José Ignacio tenía la boca muy cerca de su oído izquierdo y una mano encima de uno de sus senos.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes? – Susurró al constatar que aquella mano no se quedaba quieta. Siempre habían sido uno de sus puntos mas sensibles y él lo sabía perfectamente. De hecho, se había dado cuenta bien pronto de ello.

-¿No es evidente? Cambiar los latidos de sitio, amor. Y hacer que olvides...

Ana no fue capaz de contestar. Se le escapó un gemido quedo. Al cabo de un rato, efectivamente, había olvidado unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, ya no recordaba que tenía una oreja malherida. Tampoco podía recordar cómo y cuándo exactamente José Ignacio le había sacado el camisón por la cabeza, ni cuándo ella le había sacado a él el pijama. En realidad, no sabía muy bien si lo había llegado a tener puesto en algún momento. Sus percepciones, por otra parte, también estaban bastante alteradas. No era consciente de que la radio seguía puesta de modo que le hubiera dado exactamente igual una sinfonía de Beethoven que la emisión en directo de un concierto de AC-DZ. En esos momentos solo sabía un par de cosas: la primera y menos relevante, que las yemas de sus dedos estaban sumergidas en el denso pelo de su marido, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Y eso le producía una indescriptible sensación de bienestar. Era la parte de él que tenía mas a mano, puesto que José Ignacio tenía la cabeza algo mas abajo. Precisamente, la otra cosa que ella sabía era qué estaba haciendo él. Tenía la boca muy ocupada y también una de sus manos, ambas desplegando una excitante estrategia en ciertas cosas pares de su anatomía. Se le escapó otro gemino e instintivamente arqueó el cuerpo, deseosa de sentir el máximo contacto con él. Y él atendió su muda petición retrepando hasta colocar la cabeza a la altura de su cara. Entonces besó a Ana con dedicación y pasión, recorriendo suavemente el borde interior de sus labios con la lengua mientras aquella mano tan activa pasaba a recorrer arriba y abajo su muslo. Para entonces, Ana solo podía razonar que necesitaba urgentemente sentir su presencia en lo más intrínseco de sí misma. José Ignacio aún se demoró unos instantes mas en sus caricias mientras ella devolvía sus besos. A pesar de la catarata de sensaciones, fue capaz de razonar que el universo se organizaba. Eso fue mientras él avanzaba lentamente por los vericuetos mas intrínsecos de su naturaleza femenina. A partir de ahí, fue como una excursión a la montaña en un día de verano.

Mucho rato después José Ignacio constató que Ana se había quedado dormida, ligeramente de lado, sobre su oído sano. Respiraba lenta y profundamente, sumida en un sueño plácido y aparentemente tranquilo. Sin duda su naturaleza mágica estaba actuando, operando aquel misterio que soldaría la carne y la piel desgarradas. La piel... José Ignacio cerró los ojos y, tumbado boca arriba recordó a uno de sus profesores particulares, un anciano marroquí descendiente de sufitas que le había instruído en los fundamentos de la filosofía de la Espagyria, allá por sus dieciséis años, cuando dijo que se sentía atraído por el mundo y la actividad de la fábrica. Era curioso, porque aquel tutor se lo buscó su padre en lugar de haberse encargado su madre, que al fin y al cabo era la experta en pociones. Aquel viejo sufita, enjuto y viejo como Matusalén, un día dijo que iba a hablarle del amor y del deseo, y él pensó que le haría un panegírico de la contención y la abstinencia. Muy al contrario, el anciano le vertió hermosísimas metáforas del amor que exaltaron su espíritu. Aquel maestro culminó su bella charla colocando una huesuda mano en su hombro y diciéndole que un día penetraría el amor por su corazón, casi sin darse cuenta, y se extendería por debajo de su piel, como una segunda epidermis. Y para cuando se hiciera consciente de ello ya no podría vivir sin ella. Por la mañana, cuando despertó, Ana no se había movido ni un milímetro. Seguía tal y como la había contemplado antes de dormirse, sumida en aquel sueño plácido.

Para cuando volvió a subir a su dormitorio ya estaba despierta aunque un tanto remolona para levantarse.

-Ahí abajo está tu tía.- Dijo a modo de saludo.- Ha venido para interesarte por tu oreja. Por cierto ¿Cómo está?

-¿Cuál de todas? – Preguntó Ana.- Me refiero a esa tía mía.- Al fin y al cabo, tenía un montón de tías, esposas de los hermanos de su padre.

-Una que cuando se refiere a ti dice "mi sobrina Ana, la que está casada con mi hijo menor..."

-¡Ah! Te refieres a tu madre.- Ana sonrió divertida. Era curioso, pensó mientras se vestía. Su tía no era capaz de referirse a ella como nuera. Siempre era, en primer lugar, una sobrina.

Almudena había conseguido sacarla de quicio con el asunto del doble parentesco cuando tenía seis años. Sus hijas se encontraban a menudo rodeadas de sus cuatro abuelos y, a los seis años de edad, Almudena se había hartado del engorro que era añadir al término abuelo o abuela el nombre completo del aludido. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, les explicó un día que había decidido que en los dominios maternos sus abuelos paternos pasarían a ser "tíos". A pesar de que la cría explicó que en los dominios paternos haría lo propio con la abuela Sara a Catalina aquello no le pareció del todo bien y exclamó airada que era su nieta y punto. Lo bueno que tuvo aquello es que zanjó la cuestión antes de que Almudena se viera en el brete de explicar qué había pensado para el caso de tener a sus cuatro abuelos en su propia casa, terreno neutral o de dominio compartido al cincuenta por ciento. Sara, por su parte, la miró con curiosidad y estalló en carcajadas cuando la niña, muy seria, dijo que por supuesto la excepción era su idolatrado abuelo Santiago, al cual no le apearía el tratamiento por nada ni nadie en el mundo.

En el fondo, Almudena demostraba que era hija de su padre y nieta de Catalina, porque ella era, como había resaltado José Ignacio, incapaz de referirse a Ana delante de terceros como "mi nuera, la mujer de mi hijo el pequeño". Con la sonrisa en los labios mientras pensaba todo aquello Ana se despegó el apósito.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece que está bien? – Preguntó a su marido.

-Dejando a un lado que tienes cinco hilos negros colgando como si te fueras a plantar un montón de pendientes en esa oreja, parece perfecta.

-¿Cinco? ¿Tantos puntos me dieron?

-Oh, no. Te dieron cuatro, pero pusieron otro hilito en el agujero de verdad, para que no se cerrara o algo así me pareció entender.

-¿Crees que debería quitarlos?

-No. Al menos hoy no. Según transcurra la semana, si te cansas, con una tijera y unas pinzas...

-Bueno. Pues entonces ya estoy lista para que tu madre me pase revista. Perdón, mi tía.

Mientras los adultos conversaban en la cocina, las niñas estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra en la pequeña salita junto al salón. María, muy concentrada, barajaba cuidadosamente un Tarot de Marsella.

- Esas son las cartas mas habituales ¿No? – Preguntó Almudena. No perdía detalle de lo que hacía su prima, la mano apoyada en la palma y el codo en la rodilla.

-Si.- Contestó María.- Esto es un Tarot de Marsella.

-Pero por ahí ha asomado el as de bastos, que lo he visto yo.- Exclamó su hermana Amparo.

-Esos son los Arcanos Menores.- Explicó María con suficiencia.- Están también los Arcanos Mayores, que son las figuras simbólicas...

-Las que tienen nombres en francés...- Dijo Cecilia.

-Eso es. Hala, ya está. Toma.

-¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó Cecilia un poco cohibida. En realidad, sabía de sobra la respuesta. Solamente quería demorar la "sesión de adivinación".

-Pues porque queremos averiguar algunas tendencias de tu futuro.

-¿No sería mejor esperar a que llegara Alberto?

-No. No queremos aterrorizarle.

-¿Aterrorizarle? ¿Por qué?

-Fácil ¿Y si resulta que sale que podríais tener ocho hijos? Puede que se asustara tanto que saliera corriendo despavorido.

-Hmmmmm –Ceci frunció el ceño poco convencida.

-Eso me haría salir corriendo a mí.- Dijo finalmente. Las otras tres se echaron a reir.

-Entonces, mejor averiguarlo cuanto antes.- Insistió Amparo.

-Sigo sin verlo...

-Bueno, va. Si te va a dar corte, yo me ofrezco voluntaria para que me echen las cartas primero.- Exclamó Almudena.

-Bueno, a mi me da igual.- Dijo María. – Venga, toma. Corta cuatro veces...

Almudena procedió con diligencia bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana y sus dos primas. La primera carta que volteó era la Emperatriz.

-Hmmmm. L'Emperatrice.- Murmuró María poniendo un exagerado acento francés.- Muy _integuesanteeee_

_-¿Pog qué? – _Preguntó Almudena siguiéndole el juego.

-La Emperatriz simboliza la fortaleza.

-¡Buah! Eso no me dice nada. Está relacionado con mi nombre.

-¿Con tu nombre?

-Claro. Almudena significa algo así como ciudadela o fortificación pequeña. No ha revelado nada que no supiera esta primera carta.- Y ya tendía la mano para voltear la segunda, pero María la detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-No he terminado. Es la fortaleza femenina.

Amparo soltó una risita. A Ceci casi se le escapa una media sonrisa, pero aún fue capaz de contenerse.

-¡Se referirá a que soy inteligente! – Exclamó Almudena, ajena a los efectos que las palabras de María producían en su hermana y su otra prima.- Y total, todo el mundo sabe que los chicos en el fondo son mentalmente más débiles...

María alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente antes de seguir hablando.

-Verás, representa la fuerza femenina activa y dominante.

Llegadas a ese punto, Amparo soltó una carcajada adolescente y Cecilia ya no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Mamá siempre dice que cuando hay que hacer algo realmente serio es ella la que tiene que encargarse.- Reflexionó Almudena. Como a pesar de sus trece años su anatomía femenina se estaba tomando mucha calma en todo lo referido a su adolescencia, el tiempo para lucir la corona de Peor Madre del Universo no había llegado todavía para Ana.

-... también desde una perspectiva sexual.

Ahí, las tres prorrumpieron en risotadas mientras Almudena enrojecía.

-Pues me contarás cómo.- Murmuró abochornada.- Si no tengo nada de lo que hay que tener para tal cosa...

-Ufff. ¡La que te espera, Ceci! ¡Va a ser una rompecorazones!

Volvieron las carcajadas estruendosas.

-Me parece que empiezo a comprender por qué mi hermana se negaba a que le echaras las cartas...

-Bueno, todavía quedan tres cartas. ¡A ver qué nuevas sorpresas nos deparan! ¡L'amoreux!

Nueva tanda de risotadas. Almudena frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba el adonis rubiales de la carta.

-Calma, calma. También significa una elección radical al llegar a una encrucijada. Y puesto que te ha salido boca arriba parece que elegirás sensatamente.

-¿Es una elección amorosa? – Preguntó Amparo.

-Puede ser. ¿Quieres sacar otra carta de los arcanos menores para que concretemos?

-¡No!

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Vamos a ver... ¡Oh! ¡Esta si que es buena! ¡El mago!

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a salir si soy una bruja?

-El mago es un hombre.- Exclamó Amparo- Y tiene una varita.

Almudena entrecerró los ojos mientras el nivel de risitas se descontrolaba peligrosamente.

-¡Sois unas obsesas!

Y antes de que la cosa fuera a peor, ella misma desveló la última carta.

- ¡La Justicia!

-Parece que os decepciona.- Comentó Almudena al ver las expresiones mas contenidas de su hermana y sus primas.- ¿Qué esperabais?

-No esperábamos nada. Lo que intento ver es cómo se relaciona con la Emperatriz y el Enamorado y el mago y la Justicia. Hmmmmm.

-Tal vez signifique que mi elección, la cual va a requerir demostrar mi fortaleza, será justa.- Y lo dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Un poco retorcido, pero puede ser.

-¿Tu crees? Yo creo que en realidad tomará esa decisión basándose en otros elementos.- Exclamó Amparo entre risitas.

-Oye, si te vas a burlar de mis habilidades no te echaré las cartas para ver si ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Ernesto? Está por ti.- Intervino María cortando en seco. Cierto era que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con los dobles sentidos de las cartas de su prima, pero no lo era menos que después de haber superado el escollo de su madre no estaba dispuesta a que nada ni nadie pusiera en solfa su amor propio de adivina adolescente. En cualquier caso, había dado en el blanco, porque Amparo enrojeció mientras las otras exclamaban "¡ohhhhhhhhhh! ¡A Amparo le gusta un chicooooooooo!

- Enrique.- Murmuró acalorada.

-¡Ajá! ¡Enrique! Ya sabéis. Mi hermana es la siguiente para cuando termine con Almu.

-¿Pero eso no ha ocurrido ya? – Dijo la aludida.

-Bueno, venga. Si. En un futuro te verás en una encrucijada, una encrucijada en la que tendrás que tomar una decisión que requerirá de toda tu fortaleza. Pero será una decisión correcta y tomada por amor. Y saldrá bien.

-Ohhhhhhhh- Vocearon todas.

Almudena, mientras tanto, observó las cartas como quién observa un curioso insecto. Se sentía decepcionada. Había pensado que María diría otro tipo de cosas, mas concretas, menos bobadas amorosas de dudosa interpretación. Negó con la cabeza mientras las otras seguían riendo y haciendo comentarios ridículos de adolescentes. Aquello era una completa chorrada. Pero sus primas y su hermana estaban la mar de entretenidas. De hecho, no volvieron a acordarse del hombre del saco ni cuando Alberto se sumó a ellas, igual que ella no volvería a acordarse de aquella mano de cartas. Bueno, no del todo, hasta que muchos años después su hija mayor señaló con el dedito un escaparate de una tienda vetusta y polvorienta del barrio mágico que hay en Roma tras el Muro Torto. Pero para entonces ya no tenía la menor importancia.


	94. Sobrinos a pares I

**CAPÍTULO 94**

**SOBRINOS A PARES (I)**

_**Italia, lago Maggiore, finales de noviembre de 2008**_

Stefano contempló el lago pensativo. Era temprano, poco mas de las ocho de la mañana, y él estaba de pie, frente al inmenso ventanal, con sus pantalones de pijama de tela de algodón y una camiseta de manga corta, la indumentaria que habitualmente utilizaba para dormir. En otras épocas las camisas de pijama se quedaban nuevas en los cajones de sus armarios. Ahora, Almudena a veces las usaba a modo de camisolas de dormir. Dejó escapar un suspiro. El cielo estaba completamente azul y prometía un día magnífico.

Había sido idea suya, ya que estaban pasando unos días en Milán, coger el coche y llevarla hasta el lago Maggiore. Era muy consciente de que el paisaje era mucho mas espectacular en primavera, con los jardines de los palacetes repletos de flores, o en otoño, con la explosión de ocres, amarillos, verdes y marrones. Aun así, el lago y su entorno, en pleno invierno, también tenía sus encantos. Especialmente si el día amanecía como aquel, frío pero prometedoramente luminoso.

-Te recordará a Naboo, el hogar de Padmé. Ya sabes, la boda con Anakin mirando el lago desde una terraza palaciega entre maceteros con geranios.- le había comentado él mientras el coche abandonaba Milán..

-Friki, que eres un friki.- Dijo ella con una risita.

-A lo mejor ahora me tengo que hacer fan de Harry Potter.- Añadió él.

-En realidad no se llamaba así. Y además no era un niño, era una niña, pero eso es un secreto mágico que no se debe filtrar. Bastante hemos tenido con lo otro..

-¿Qué dijeron los de la Conferencia Internacional?

-Abroncaron a los ingleses.

-Me sorprende que a ella no la desmemorizaran.

-Bueno, legalmente poco se puede hacer con un squib. Y total, todo el mundo piensa que es fantasía.

-¿La autora es una squib?

- Claro. ¿Cómo si no sabía tanto de nosotros?

-Como yo sabía.

-Cielo, afortunadamente en el mundo es tremendamente infrecuente encontrar muggles que heredan maldiciones.

-Bueno, visto así...

Stefano sonrió al recordar aquella charla. A Almudena le encantó el lugar, a pesar del frío. El lago, los edificios de siglos pasados, el paisaje medio alpino con sabor a la Italia decimonónica que los envolvía... todo aquello le evocaba constantemente belleza y felicidad. Pasearon tranquilamente, cenaron en un restaurante pequeñito y casi familiar en un pueblín a orillas del lago y regresaron pronto al hotel, un magnífico palacete rehabilitado y acondicionado para su nuevo uso. E hicieron el amor en la enorme cama con sábanas de hilo con maravillosos bordados. Fue entonces cuando Stefano lo percibió.

Ahora, cuando ya había comenzado un nuevo día, lo repasó todo mentalmente por enésima vez. Y llegó a la misma conclusión. Todas sus evidencias apuntaban a la misma conclusión. Se giró para mirarla. En el lado derecho de la inmensa cama ella dormía profundamente, boca abajo, con una mano sobre la almohada y media espalda al aire, tan solo vestida por la ropa de la cama. Almudena era capaz de dormirse después del sexo y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. El, en cambio, era incapaz de pasar toda la noche desnudo. Era una cuestión intrascendente aunque alguna vez ella, medio traspuesta y abrazada a él, se había quejado cuando la había retirado con delicadeza para vestirse. Estaba pensando todo aquello cuando ella se giró. Había abierto los ojos. Sonreía.

-Buon giorno.

-Buon giorno, cara.- Respondió acercándose hasta la cama. Cuando estuvo junto a ella se inclinó y la besó mientras Almudena echaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Ha amanecido un buen día?- Preguntó mientras repartía besitos por la punta de su nariz.

-Perfecto para una excursión. Si te apetece.- Contestó él sintiéndose ligeramente agitado. Los mimos de Almudena no estaban resultando nada inocuos, eso lo notaba bien.

-Claro que me apetece, para eso hemos venido además ¿No? – Dijo ella incorporándose ligeramente para poder estar mas cerca. Peligroso, aquel movimiento era peligroso porque dejaba a la vista casi medio cuerpo.

-Si. Eso si, bien abrigados.- Dijo tragando saliva con trabajo.

-No pensaba salir sin chaquetón, bufanda y guantes.- Almudena terminó la frase sentada en la cama y abrazándolo. Eso supuso su claudicación total. El desayuno y la excursión tendrían que esperar porque se imponía comenzar el nuevo día de la misma manera en que había concluido el anterior.

Un rato después ella estaba de nuevo abrazada a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Stefano le acarició suavemente un hombro. Tenía la vista clavada en el artesonado del techo.

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó ella con voz suave.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Claro. Por eso te lo pregunto.

-Está bien. Creo que estás embarazada.

Almudena alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a la cara.

-¡Ah! ¿No sería yo la que debería decir algo así? – Dijo con mucha calma.

-Normalmente.

-¿Qué tiene entonces de particular?

-Indicios clínicos.

Almudena se incorporó aún mas y acabó otra vez sentada en la cama, vuelta hacia él. Stefano la miró un instante y devolvió la vista al techo. Un instante y había bastado para sentir la punzada del estímulo visual, y no quería caer de nuevo. Al menos, no de momento.

-Sigo pensando que la que tendría que notar en primer lugar lo que tu llamas indicios clínicos soy yo. Y para tu información todavía...

-... todavía faltan un par de días. Ya lo se.- El terminó la frase por ella.

-¿Y bien?

Stefano dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Anoche me di cuenta, y hoy lo he vuelto a notar. Tus senos.

Almudena bajó la vista y se contempló.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis pechos?

-Los pezones, los noto mas grandes.

-¿De veras? Yo no noto nada...- Dijo ella mientras intentaba colocarlos de tal forma que pudiera ver mejor. Stefano parpadeó al notar el movimiento y clavó la vista en una especie de cornucopia tallada en la viga de madera preguntándose por qué esa mañana estaba él tan excitable.

-... y las venas, creo que están mas marcadas.- Añadió con trabajo.

Almudena alzó las cejas aunque su marido no vio el gesto, tan interesado como estaba en el techo.

-Tal vez debería ponerme frente a un espejo, a ver si yo también distingo todo eso que me dices.- Añadió ella reprimiendo el impulso de hacer algún comentario irónico sobre el repentino interés de él en las vigas.

-... y están más...

-No irás a decir que mas grandes, porque eso sí que no lo acepto. Sigo siendo tirando a escasa como siempre.

-... mas... –. Stefano casi tartamudeó. Era plenamente consciente de que ella andaba intentando verificar lo que él decía.-...mas compactos...

-¿Más compactos? ¿No será por la fase del ciclo?

-No es igual –. Consiguió decir mientras con un esfuerzo titánico se aferraba al término "mamas", que le parecía muy clínico y aséptico, por contrario a toda la terminología que le venía a la mente y que, muy a su pesar, le resultaba tremendamente excitante. ¡Oh, cielos! Si sus sospechas se confirmaban tendría que consultar con algún colega experto. ¿En un embarazo en fase inicial las mujeres pueden resultar mucho mas atrayentes, en términos eróticos?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Preguntó ella mientras erguía la espalda y continuaba con sus propias investigaciones. – Yo no noto nada especial.

Stefano frunció las cejas en una expresión casi de dolor. Aquel gesto, visto tan solo de reojo y unido al comentario, acababa de echar por tierra su férreo control. La miró un segundo a los ojos antes de que la vista se le desviara mas abajo y su mano tomara la de ella.

-Pues... así... ¿notas...?

Aquel día, el señor y la señora Orsini bajaron bastante tarde a desayunar. Pero eso no fue todo. Ahora ya en la calle, Stefano no hacía mas que buscar una farmacia. Y como la del pueblo estaba cerrada por enfermedad, ni corto ni perezoso tomó el coche y fueron hasta la orilla suiza. Una alucinada Almudena lo vio salir del establecimiento con una bolsa bien aferrada.

-¿Dos? ¿Has comprado dos?

-Por si el primero sale mal.

-Pero...

-La concentración en sangre de gonadotropina es mas alta al levantarte.- Dijo muy serio mientras arrancaba.

-¿Y qué? – Preguntó ella observando cómo ponía rumbo de regreso a Italia.

-Pues que si ahora sale negativo puede ser por la hora.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de _ahora_?

-Pues que ahora, cuando lleguemos al hotel...

-Pero...¿Vamos de regreso al hotel? ¿Por ésta cuestión? ¿Y sin que se me haya pasado la fecha? – Stefano detuvo el coche en el stop y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-No pienso seguir con la duda.

Ella abrió la boca para decir que podría sobrevivir perfectamente hasta el día siguiente en la ignorancia de un posible embarazo, pero el agudo sonido de la bocina de otro auto situado detrás lo impidió. Afortunadamente, Stefano volvió a concentrarse en la conducción. Y afortunadamente también no se pegó a ella mientras empapaba de orina la punta del test, aunque sabía que esperaba pegado a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Fue Stefano el que no movió ni un músculo durante el tiempo que aquello tardó en reaccionar. Almudena casi podría jurar que ni parpadeó. De todas formas, no duró mucho. Ni siquiera llegó a tres minutos.

-¡Almudena! – Gritó Stefano muy nervioso. Ella levantó la vista de la guía turística que había cogido para entretenerse.

-¡Es positivo!

-Enhorabuena. Vas a ser padre.- Contestó procurando aparentar calma total.

-¿No... no... no estás... estás contenta?

Vaya, esto si que era divertido. Embarazo asociado a tartamudez. Pensó ella.

-Lo que estoy es alucinada. Contigo.- No era del todo cierto. Claro que estaba contenta. Muy contenta. Lo habían buscado desde el día que salieron del brazo de la Iglesia, poco mas de un mes atrás. Pero la reacción de Stefano le estaba resultando tan infantil que se contenía con una serenidad que no se conocía.

-Pe... pero... ¡vamos a tener un ni... un niño!

-Que a este paso va a tener un papá tartamudo.

Stefano, emocionado, se echó a medio reír, medio llorar. Aunque después descubrió que estaba algo equivocado. No venía uno. Venían dos.

_**Roma, Policlínico Gemelli, cuatro días mas tarde...**_

Las hormonas del embarazo deben tener efectos curiosos, pensaba Almudena, porque en condiciones normales se habría sentido azoradísima, en aquella postura tan poco elegante y con una sonda ecográfica dentro. Hubiera preferido acudir a una matro medimaga, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de que, con un marido muggle y además médico, aquello solo le haría sufrir. Así que allí estaba, piernas en alto, en la unidad de ecografía obstétrica.

- Fíjate, Stefano...- Dijo Pier Luigi, el ecografista.- ¿Lo ves?

-Lo veo, lo veo.

Almudena empezó a sentirse mosca. ¿Qué estaba viendo?

-Aquí... y aquí...

-Si.

-Es claro.

-Clarísimo.

- ¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo?

Aquello disparó el corazón de la madre en ciernes.

-¿Pasa algo con el bebé? – Preguntó preocupadísima.

-Almudena, mi vida...- Empezó Stefano.- Todo está perfectamente hasta lo que podemos ver... el caso es que...

-El caso es que ¿Qué?

-Pues... pues que... que.. que hay dos sacos con sus respectivos embriones.- Stefano se aferró otra vez a la terminología clínica para ocultar la catarata de emociones y la miró expectante. A él le parecía un milagro, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Por lo general, le habían comentado que la primera impresión era de horror. Almudena, en cambio, sonrió ampliamente una vez pasada la incertidumbre.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Vienen dos! – Exclamó tan contenta.

-¡Si, mi vida, si! ¡Es un milagro!

Pier Luigi los miró atónito. Era la primera vez, salvo tratamientos de fertilidad, que veía a unos padres emocionados con la noticia de un embarazo gemelar. ¡Con el lío que suponía un bebé, dos ya era para no contarlo!

_**Madrid, vacaciones de Navidad, domicilio de los padres de Almudena...**_

Por fin estaban todos reunidos, el momento esperado para dar a conocer la noticia. Sentados muy juntitos en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas, Stefano tomó la palabra.

-Tenemos que daros una noticia.- Empezó con mucho aplomo.- Almudena está embarazada.- Añadió eufórico.

A continuación hubo una catarata de felicitaciones, palmaditas en los hombros y besos. Excepto por una persona. José Ignacio, el padre de Almudena, permanecía muy callado. Tanto que cuando Ana lo miró intrigada de alguna manera consiguió que el resto de la familia también se fuera callando, y eso era difícil con los cuatro críos de Cecilia allí sueltos.

-Supongo que sabrás que Almudena tuvo asma a los seis años.- Dijo José Ignacio de repente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver? – Preguntó perpleja la futura madre.

-Los embarazos alteran mucho el funcionamiento del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, el asma, en algunas mujeres pueden repetirse episodios, aunque haga mucho tiempo que no los padecieran.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al futuro abuelo, Stefano el que mas.

-Es... es cier... cierto.- Empezó otra vez a tartamudear...

-¡Con el historial que tiene a sus espaldas de enfermedades muggles!

-Yo... yo.. José Ignacio... de... desde el punto de vista clínico y obstétrico te... te puedo asegurar que...

-¡Papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy como una rosa! ¡Si ni siquiera tengo náuseas!

-Bueno, eso, eso, cara... no es del todo...

-Bueno, casi ninguna.

-¡Ya puedes cuidármela bien!

-¡Papá!

-¡José Ignacio!

-Quiero que mi hija tenga los mejores cuidados para que su bebé...

-Bebés, papá.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Para tu información, son dos. Y estoy estupendamente aunque me voy a enfadar si sigues así.

-¿Dos? – Se escuchó la voz de Alberto. El pobre, una vez registrada la noticia, procesaba a gran velocidad lo que eso podía suponer, y llegó a la conclusión de que sin duda era peor que lo peor que él había vivido, que eran las dos mayores en un intervalo de quince meses. Pero no osó decir nada. A Cecilia le bastó una mirara para saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¡Bueno! ¡Os esperan tiempos de dormir poco!" – Intentó bromear. Almudena, sin embargo, seguía seria.

-Son buenas noticias, por mucho que papá se empeñe en dar la nota.

-Yo solo me preocupo por ti.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Tómatelo con calma.

Ana, disimuladamente, le tocó la espalda.

-Tu padre se alegra mucho, claro que si. Solamente, bueno, es tu padre. Ya lo conoces.

Almudena sonrió. Su madre tenía razón. Se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla. El se dejó.

-Venga, papá, deja de preocuparte.

- Está bien.- Asintió a regañadientes.

Mas tarde, Ana le preguntó a José Ignacio cómo era que se había acordado de aquello del asma y cómo era que lo había asociado a los cambios gestacionales.

-Porque me olía que no tardarían nada en ponerse a ello.- Contestó muy serio.- Me he leído todo lo que ha caído en mis manos sobre el tema. Al fin y al cabo, Ceci todavía tiene por casa muchas revistas de esas de Mi bebé y yo y demás...

Ana se quedó un tanto sorprendida, pero no continuó con el tema. Solo esperaba que durante los nueve meses que tenían por delante aquello fuera decayendo, porque de otro modo, entre el padre de las criaturas (que babeaba y tartamudeaba al sacar el tema) y el abuelo en potencia, iban a volver a su hija loca.


	95. Sobrinos a pares II

**CAPITULO 95**

**SOBRINOS A PARES (II)**

_**Roma, marzo de 2009**_.

-¿Cómo lo va llevando? – Preguntó Ana a su hija. Las dos caminaban del brazo por la calle aprovechando que se había colado uno de esos días casi primaverales, que Stefano estaba en el hospital trabajando y que si algo le convenía a Almudena era caminar.

-Buenooooo...- Contestó la joven futura mamá con un resoplido. Y Ana no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de arriba abajo. Su hija andaba con las piernas un poco separadas, talmente como un pato. Realmente, no se podía decir que estuviera gorda, porque su trasero seguía siendo tirando a escaso y no se veía que hubiera cogido grasa en ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero claro, tenía que desplazar una tripa y unos pechos enormes, sobre todo comparados con lo que habían sido hasta entonces.

- Al menos ahora solo tartamudea cada vez que vamos al ginecólogo.- Añadió con otro suspiro.- Eso si, pregunta todas las mañanas y todas las tardes si los he notado moverse. ¡Y vaya si se mueven, mamá! ¡Estos niños no paran! Sobre todo el que suele andar por aquí.- Y diciendo aquello se llevó la mano derecha al lado correspondiente del abultado abdomen.- Creo que es la niña, porque en la última ecografía estaba ahí, pero podrían haberse cambiado de sitio. Vete tú a saber…

-Tu padre, en cambio, parecía que caía en la cuenta de vuestra existencia cuando la medi maga le colocaba el arrullo relleno de niña con un "enhorabuena, tiene una hija preciosa". Aunque todo hay que reconocerlo, después no había quién le apeara del papel de papá.

-Pues míralo ahora, pasándose muchos pueblos en ese papel que dices… Ceci está tan harta de oírle que el otro día le soltó enfadada que le iban a entrar celos. Y que Ceci tenga Celos es histórico.- Almudena dejó escapar una media sonrisita.- Supongo que en ninguno de sus cuatro embarazos papá estuvo tan insoportable como lo está conmigo. ¡Menos mal que no lo tengo aquí, en Roma! ¡Y fíjate, mami! ¡Si desde que estoy con Stefano es que no he cogido ni un catarrito! ¡Ni uno!

-Toquemos madera y que sigas así. ¿Y qué hay de tu magia?

-¡Ah! Así que tenemos que tocar temas sensibles de verdad ¿No? – Contestó la joven bruja sin ocultar ni un ápice el tono de ironía.

-Claro. Eres una bruja.- Dijo Ana como si nada.

-Pues para qué disimular. Fatal, mamá.- Se sinceró Almudena.- Ya no puedo ni invocar debidamente un vulgar lápiz. Y no te cuento los Lumos ¡Me lucen o mortecinos o deslumbrantes! Todo me sale descabalado. Y ya no digamos si pretendo hacer algo mas sofisticado. Ayer sin ir mas lejos intenté transformar una goma elástica de esas de coger papeles en un coletero ¡Y me salió una goma de borrar!

-¿No tenías uno a mano? – Preguntó Ana disimulando la risa. La transfiguración requería imaginar el objeto o el ser "destino", y ese tipo de confusión era típica de embarazadas. Por alguna razón, las brujas en estado de gravidez se desconcentraban con la transfiguración y la mente se les iba a otras cosas.

-Me daba calor el pelo en la nuca y estaba demasiado vaga como para izar mi tonelaje y desplazarlo hasta el baño.- Se excusó Almudena ajena a la ironía de su madre.

-Ya…

-Supongo que no lo aprobarás. Tu, que siempre nos has dicho que si se puede sin magia, mejor hacerlo así.

-Ya sabes que es por la Tercera Ley de la Magia, hija.

-_Magia atrae mas magia_.- Dijo Almudena con otro suspiro.

-Vosotras habéis crecido en una gran ciudad muy muggle. En ese ambiente hay que tener mas cuidado que en un pueblo. Papá y yo no queríamos que os sintierais bichos raros. Bueno, mas raros de lo aceptable, dada nuestra condición…

-Ya… pues fíjate, que la tercera Ley de la Magia me parece a mi que no funciona mucho con brujas embarazadas.

-No. Ciertamente. Una embarazada debe hacer mas magia para mantenerla afinada.

-Pero lo malo de todo es que Stefano ya casi ni me deja. Dice que le da miedo.

-¿Cómo dices? – Ana estaba muy sorprendida.- ¿Qué le da miedo? ¿A Stefano, precisamente? – Porque Ana podría haber entendido que Alberto, que al fin y al cabo solo supo de la magia cuando se ennovió con su primogénita, tuviera sus preocupaciones de vez en cuando, que de hecho las tenía. Como cuando le entraban los miedos de que sus hijos, llegada la adolescencia, le hechizaran o algo parecido. Pero Stefano había nacido, como quién dice, sabiendo. Y había crecido cuidado por un matrimonio mágico que trabajaba como servicio doméstico en el Palazzo Orsini. Dejando al margen el detalle de la terrible maldición que había marcado la historia de su familia en los últimos doscientos años, él sabía de sobra que la magia podía ser utilizada para fines buenos y pacíficos. Claro que, pensándolo bien, si su yerno estaba tan nervioso, era precisamente porque nunca creyó que podría permitirse ser padre.

-Sobre todo le da miedo que me desaparezca.- Dijo Almudena antes de que ella pudiera comentar que había que ser un poco comprensivos con Stefano.- Dice que todo se comprime mucho y que a ver si voy a romper una bolsa amniótica, o algo así. Y de verdad, mami ¿has oído alguna vez que alguna bruja haya roto aguas por desaparecerse? Claro que en la gimnasia de preparación al parto también se pone nervioso. El otro día le llamó la atención la matrona, no te digo más.

Ana alzó las cejas, divertida.

-No, claro que no pasa eso al desaparecerse. ¿No se lo has explicado?

-¡Cientos de veces, pero da igual!

-El miedo es libre.- Comentó Ana comprensiva.

-Ya… El caso es que el otro día llamó a Fer porque quería quitar el despacho de sitio para dejar abajo una habitación para los niños. Y Fer dijo que eso podía hacerlo yo, pero él contestó que ni hablar, que seguro que le desencolaría los libros, o provocaba un cortocircuito o una avalancha de estanterías.

-Hombres… todos son un poco así, exageradillos… ármate de paciencia.

-Por eso no dan a luz ellos… Ya lo hago, ya. Si por otra parte tiene sus virtudes, claro que si…

Ana sonrió y apretó el brazo de su hija. Su benjamina había madurado mucho en los últimos tiempos y para ella era una gozada poder disfrutar de un nivel de confianza que había perdido cuando Almudena alcanzó la adolescencia y que ya casi se temía que no recuperaría nunca. Afortunadamente las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce y ahora la sabía feliz y enamorada, y también lo suficientemente responsable y madura como para afrontar con mucha serenidad su maternidad, y eso que era doble. Y también a un marido nerviosillo.

Mientras, en la cafetería del hospital, Stefano tomaba un capuchino con Antonio Franchetti, uno de los miembros del equipo de psicología infantil.

- …Y el chaval no puede hacer una redacción sin que salgan muertes violentas, sangre y demás.- Se quejaba el psicólogo.- Y dicen los padres que si tendencias suicidas… ¡Si es todo por llamar la atención! Pero nada, que no me hacen caso … En fin, hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Cómo lleva el embarazo tu mujer? – Preguntó el psicólogo con la misma naturalidad con la que podía haber preguntado qué tal la última operación de columna vertebral. Stefano frunció el ceño y Antonio empezó a preocuparse.- Todo bien ¿No?

-Almudena y los bebés están estupendamente, gracias a Dios.- Murmuró Stefano.

-Pues no pareces exultante.

-Claro que estoy exultante. Lo que pasa es que… que…

-¿Qué?

-Antonio, tu eres psicólogo.

-Psicólogo infantil. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, creo que me sirves.

-No lo creo. Si es por tus hijos, tranquilo. Todavía no han alcanzado la edad para dar problemas que requieran de mi campo de especialización.

-Verás… yo siempre he pensado que la naturaleza es sabia… - Siguió Stefano haciendo caso omiso de la ironía de su colega. Antonio, que no sabía por dónde podían ir los tiros, lo miró fijamente un tanto perplejo. Como no hizo ningún tipo de comentario. Stefano lo tomó como una invitación para seguir hablando.

- ¿Recuerdas la figurita esa neolítica que sale en todos los libros de historia del colegio? Esa que dicen que es una diosa de la fertilidad… una gorda, con grandes tetas y sin pies…

-Creo que se a cuál te refieres. Una que está en Viena, con la cabeza como con ricitos…

-Esa, si. Bueno, pues yo siempre había pensado que las embarazadas eran poco atractivas porque me recordaban a esa figurita. Y le había encontrado como explicación que la naturaleza casi lo hace a posta, ya sabes, una vez en marcha el proceso de asegurar la siguiente generación, no hace falta que el macho de la especie les de la lata más…

Antonio miró a Stefano muy serio durante un segundo y después soltó una gran carcajada. Tan grande que varias personas se giraron para mirar.

-¡No me digas que te pone! – Exclamó divertidísimo.

-No veas. Cada vez que pienso en ella… como si tuviera quince años. Y no te cuento cuando se da la crema anti estrías…

-¿Y ella? – Preguntó Antonio conteniendo otra carcajada a duras penas.

-Pues… pues de momento no le parece mal. Aunque casi hay que diseñar una estrategia previa, porque como tiene un tripón enorme… Y me cuesta, vaya si me cuesta… Tu, como psicólogo ¿Crees que debo preocuparme?

-¿Preocuparte? Mira, macho, si yo fuera tu estaría encantado de la vida. Mi mujer si que se ponía como un barril, y además no tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera en el segundo trimestre, que es cuando al parecer se lo pasan pipa.

-¿De veras?

-Eso dicen, que como lubrican mas por el embarazo… pues parece que algunas tienen orgasmos como nunca.

-¡Ah!

-Vaya, vaya…. – Dijo Antonio empleando un soniquete pícaro. Stefano, en cambio, seguía muy serio.

-Pero… ¿y si cuando nazcan los bebés me sigue pasando?

-Pues mejor ¿No?

-Quiero decir, imagina que me pone que les de de mamar…

-Stefano… yo que tu no me preocuparía. Probablemente una vez que nazcan no tendréis ganas de otra cosa que no sea encontrar un momento para dormitar.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso, tío. Disfruta del momento y no te preocupes, que cuando llega un bebé a casa la calidad de vida disminuye drásticamente… y para qué hablar si son dos…

Antonio habría continuado hablando, pero se acercaron unas doctoras y le dio corte seguir. Stefano dio un buen sorbo de su café. En su rostro se reflejaba claramente que no estaba en absoluto convencido.

_**Valencia, fábrica de pociones espagyritas Moltó, S.L.**_

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, y ajena al paseo de su hermana y su sobrina, la tía Amparo lidiaba con su primo y cuñado. José Ignacio llevaba bajo el brazo un ejemplar de _Ser Padres_, otro de _Mi bebé y Yo_ y entre medias un tercero de una revista llamada "_Padres mágicos_" y estaba empeñado en que Almudena no estaba bien alimentada, podía tener la tensión alta y el azúcar no digamos. Era fundamental que le dejara una lechuza comercial para enviar todas aquellas revistas a su hija, que se leyera bien los artículos y la revisaran completamente.

-¡Pero si ya lo sabrá…! Al fin y al cabo, tiene al médico en casa.

-Stefano no sabe nada de obstetricia.

-Hombre, tanto como nada, nada…

-Es especialista en otra cosa, ya lo sabes.

-Y sus colegas tampoco saben nada… en fin, y ¿Por qué no lo mira por Internet? – Explotó Amparo.

-A lo mejor se le va la conexión. O se le ha roto el ordenador. Tiene que tener la magia muy descabalada. Eso puede pasar.

-¡José Ignacio, por favor!

-Venga, Amparo ¿No tenías que enviar una a la oficina en Roma con el acuse de recibo de los pedidos de exportación? ¿Qué mas te da añadir esto?

-¿Y qué va a decir Raffaele cuando lo vea? – Exclamó pensando en la cara que pondría su empleado italiano al desenvolver los documentos.

-Nada. Lo metemos en un sobre a nombre de Almudena y se lo enviará. Se lo puede dar a su hermana. Creo que la ha contratado de cuidadora.

Amparo alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Ya tienen cuidadora? ¡Pero si estamos en marzo y no sale de cuentas hasta agosto!

-¡Por la escoba de Juan de Bargota, mira que eres! – Exclamó José Ignacio.- Casi ningún embarazo gemelar llega hasta el final. ¡Hay que estar listos! Y mira, en eso le doy la razón a mi yerno, que ya tiene en casa las dos cunitas montadas y con sus sabanitas.

-Pues van a coger polvo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Qué van a coger polvo!

-Pues voy a llamar a Ana para que ponga un hechizo de cobertura.- Dijo el mago sacando el móvil.

-¿Pero está Ana allí?

-Hoy y mañana. Y cuando nazcan los niños espero que nos quedemos por lo menos un par de semanas para echar una mano…

-¡Espera! ¿Los dos?

-¡Claro!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Y ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Porque si te vas a tomar quince días tendré que prever reajustes.

-No se de qué te quejas, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Amparo miró a cielo pidiendo una buena dosis de paciencia al Santo Job. Si José Ignacio no hubiera sido tan extremadamente buen espagyrita, le habría leído la cartilla bien leída, por muy primo suyo que también fuera. ¡Qué tortura debía estar padeciendo su hermana! No le extrañaba nada que pusiera millas por medio y se largara a Roma a la menor ocasión. Ella también lo habría hecho si su marido se hubiera puesto tan plasta.

_**Principios de julio de 2009**_

-Tu madre está abajo.- Dijo Alberto a Ceci. Estaban en Santander, en casa de los padres de Alberto, pasando unos días con los dos pequeños, que al fin y al cabo no tenían edad para ir a campamentos mágicos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Y qué hace mamá abajo? – Exclamó Cecilia sorprendida.

-No se. Ha llamado al telefonillo y dice que bajes.

Cecilia no quiso averiguar nada mas. Aquello era muy raro, así que cuanto antes lo aclarara, mejor. Enganchó unas llaves del piso y bajó a todo correr. Ana la esperaba en el portal, un tanto inquieta.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu hermana se ha puesto de parto. Necesito ir a Roma.

-¿Qué Almudena se ha puesto de parto? Pero si todavía…

-Son dos. No es frecuente llegar hasta el final. Y de todas maneras, treinta y seis semanas está fenomenal.

-Ya… es verdad… ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Tu padre se ha puesto tan nervioso que ha roto su escoba, así que se ha llevado la mía. Y me vendría bien que me acompañaras para que entre las dos intentemos calmarlo. Claro, si te viene bien. Comprendo que tienes tus propios hijos…

-Ya, ya me las apaño. Anda, sube. Vamos a hablar con Alberto y…

-Prefiero esperarte en una cafetería, si no te importa. La verdad es que me voy a tomar una tila.

-¿Tan nerviosa estás?

-Tu padre. Me ha puesto los nervios a flor de piel.

Cecilia subió a casa atónita. Era la primera vez que veía a su madre tan descontrolada… por culpa de su padre.

_**Roma**__**, policlínico Gemelli**_

Almudena estaba muy tranquila y Stefano muy nervioso. El día anterior ya se había notado ella rara, y como no era tonta, se barruntó que estaba a puntito de dar a luz. Se pasó el día paseando, aún a riesgo de romper aguas, entre otras cosas porque era como más cómoda se sentía. De madrugada, las contracciones se intensificaron, aunque no se volvieron regulares. A cada espasmo, Stefano miraba el reloj, cronometraba y apuntaba en una hoja mientras ella respiraba muy concentrada, hasta que a las seis de la mañana, con una especie de crac, rompió aguas. Todo el trayecto hasta la clínica tuvo que ir recordando a Stefano que mantuviera la calma. Ahora estaba en una sala de dilatación, con las piernas dormidas por la epidural, una vía en vena (con lo que ella las odiaba), un par de monitores en el tripón y un gran aburrimiento. Llevaba casi cuatro horas allí, y cada vez que venía la matrona decía "dos y medio, esto va bien", y ella pensaba "¿Cómo que va bien, si estamos siempre igual?" Pero no osaba decir nada porque Stefano parecía cualquier cosa menos un médico. Menos mal que no tenía idea de que en la sala de espera ya andaba su padre.

Para cuando Ceci y Ana llegaron era hora de comer, y Almudena, visto que seguía exactamente igual, instó a Stefano a que se llevara a sus padres a la cafetería y ella se quedó con su hermana. Durante la media hora larga en que Stefano estuvo fuera las contrancciones se intensificaron, la epidural demostró que no dormía absolutamente todo, y cuando para cuándo él llegó y llamó a la matrona tenía ocho centímetros de dilatación. La matrona desapareció en pos del médico mientras él la miraba alucinado.

-Tienes un agujero enorme, Almudena.- Dijo con la vista fija en algún punto entre las piernas de su mujer.

-Pues menos mal, cielo. Porque si no lo tuviera ¡A ver cómo sacaba a los niños!

Ceci miró a su hermana con asombro. ¡Menudo aplomo! Si ella se había tenido que morder la lengua para no soltarle a Stefano algo así como "Oye.¿Pero tu no eras médico?

-Empieza a empujar.- Dijo la matrona de regreso a la sala.- Que vamos a pasar a paritorio.

Y Almudena, diligente, empezó a respirar hondo, bajar la cabeza hasta el esternón y esforzarse mucho mientras Stefano soltaba una parrafada en italiano a la comadrona de la que Ceci no entendió ni papa. Cuál no sería su asombro cuando la buena mujer le trajo una bata verde, un gorro para el pelo y unos patucos para los pies.

-¡Pero…!

-Stefano le ha dicho que eres mi hermana…- Aclaró Almudena.

-¡Vale, pero si es que se me lleva a paritorio!

-Es que también le ha soltado que eres enfermera.

-¡Qué! ¡Stefano!

Pero el padre en ciernes no oía nada de nada.

-¡Pero…! ¡Mierda! ¡Si yo hubiera tenido vocación sanadora no me habría dedicado al derecho!- Exclamó mientras seguía dócilmente la camilla. Se iba a tener que tragar el parto doble de su hermana, sin pretenderlo. Y todo por el ataque de chifladura que le había dado a su cuñado.

-Shhhh, que te podrían entender.

-¡Peor que Alberto! ¡Mucho peor! ¡Y eso que pensé que costaría mucho superarlo! – Murmuró desesperada. Almudena sonrió de medio lado.

-Ten un poco de paciencia con él. El pobre está de parto.

-¿De veras? ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras tú la que lo estaba!


	96. Sobrinos a pares y III

**CAPITULO 96**

**SOBRINOS A PARES (y III)**

Cecilia lo estaba pasando francamente mal y eso que para ella un parto no era nada desconocido. Toda la parafernalia de colocar a su hermana, piernas en alto, en aquella camilla con barras y el instrumental debidamente ordenado en una mesita auxiliar la estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa. Cuando el médico, un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y de brillantes ojos oscuros se sentó en un taburete redondo quedando con la cabeza a la altura de las partes más privadas de su hermana, le pareció que se iba a desmayar. Y, curiosamente, se encontró pensando que se cambiaría por Almudena _ipso facto_. Al fin y al cabo dar a luz ya no era lo mismo que en tiempos de su madre, ni que decir de los de sus abuelas, y ella tenía sobrada experiencia.

-_Forza! Forza! Forza!_ – Ceci se sorprendió al descubrir lo en marcha que iba todo aquello. El médico animaba entusiasta a su hermana cada vez que venía una contracción. Y Almudena empujaba diligente, concentrada, sin un solo gesto de dolor, mientras Stefano le elevaba la espalda a la vez que no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba entre sus piernas.

Se sintió completamente inútil, allí metida. Incluso un poco intrusa, como si se hubiera colado de rondón en un acontecimiento en el que no le correspondía ni arte y parte.

-¡A la próxima sale la cabeza! – Exclamó el médico sobresaltándola. Y al mirarlo, cuando vio cómo tomaba unas tijeras y empezaba a cortar, el estómago se le empezó a revolver. Tuvo que respirar hondo, mirar para otro lado y contener a duras penas la náusea que sobrevenía.

-_Forza!..._

Una vez mas estaba su hermana aferrada a las barras concentrando sus esfuerzos en la expulsión del bebé y ella sosteniéndole la espalda elevada para que hiciera de tobogán, apenas sin darse cuenta de que se había movido, como si estuviera en un pensadero viendo una escena pretérita. Hasta que los gritos de satisfacción del personal la hicieron caer en la cuenta de que aquello no tenía nada de irreal. Ceci se giró para felicitar a Stefano pero se encontró sola detrás de su hermana. Su cuñado, como si hubiera sido mágico, se había desvanecido de su lado y ahora estaba junto al médico, extendiendo las manos enguantadas muy decidido. Tenía razón Almudena ¡Qué pedazo de manos tenía Stefano! Se preguntaba cuándo se había puesto guantes cuando lo vio sacar el cuerpecito de la criatura bajo la atenta y sonriente mirada de sus compañeros. Un bebé minúsculo, enrojecido y bastante sucio.

-¡Mira, Almudena! – Exclamó el feliz papá.- ¡Mira a Anna! – Y, otra vez como por arte de magia, ya no estaba a los pies sino junto a la cabeza de su hermana, con la niña envuelta en una sabanita verde quirófano que tampoco podía decir Cecilia de dónde había salido.

-Aquí está mamá.

-¡Hola princesita! - Exclamó Almudena. Y Ceci miró al bultito con curiosidad. La niña tenía los ojos y los puños muy cerrados y en su cabecilla, entre los restos de sangre y grasa, se veía una pelusa bastante clarita. Iba a decirle al padre que le parecía una fotocopia reducida de él, pero éste de nuevo ya se había girado y se iba con su hija a la mesa de exploración de neonatos. Bajó entonces la vista y le vino otra náusea. Entre las piernas de Almudena el médico andaba tirando del cordón umbilical como si recogiera una soga. Miró para otro lado justo a tiempo de evitar ver salir la placenta. Y ya creía que todo había terminado cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana. Hablaba en italiano, pero daba igual. Se la entendía perfectamente.

-¡Stefano! ¡Que solo hemos hecho la mitad del trabajo!

El recién estrenado papá no se inmutó, así que Ceci se sintió en la obligación de encargarse ella sola de colaborar con su hermana. Los ánimos de los sanitarios volvieron a oírse como telón de fondo mientras Almudena, con la frente perlada de sudor, se esforzaba una vez mas. En esta ocasión Ceci se sintió incapaz de mirar para otro lado de forma ostentosa y clavó la vista entre las piernas de su hermana deseando, eso si, no ver mucho. Las partes privadas de Almudena se abultaban asombrosamente con cada empujón, hasta que dejaron salir otra cabecilla con pelusa rubia.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Que lleva una vuelta de cordón! – Exclamó el médico. Ceci, perpleja, estiró el cuello un poco mas atraída por alguna fuerza invisible y arrebatadora, y constató que efectivamente el cuello del niño estaba rodeado por una especie de collar púrpura.

-Ya está. Ahora...

-¡Qué pericia, Sandro! – Exclamó Stefano. De nuevo se encontraba ahí, junto a las piernas de su hermana, viendo nacer a su hijo. El médico había introducido dos dedos entre el cuello y el cordón y lo había deslizado hacia el hombro del niño deshaciendo la vuelta.

-Uno que es un fiera...- Comentó jocoso el médico.- Aquí está. Termina tu de sacarlo.- Ya solo quedaban las piernas del niño dentro de su madre y su padre las sacó con un tirón firme a la par que suave.

- ¿Quieres cortar el cordón? – El médico le tendió las tijeras a Stefano. El levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos claros en Cecilia.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu?

-Venga, Ceci...- Almudena la animó. Y Ceci, que hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas negarse a tal menester, se vio delante de las piernas de su hermana, con unas tijeras en ristre y cortando carne. Tiago, a diferencia de Anna, había nacido con los ojos abiertos como platos. Unos ojos que tenían toda la pinta de ser claros y que, aunque Cecilia sabía que era imposible, parecía que la miraban fijamente.

Un rato mas tarde, Ceci caminaba tras la camilla con el niño en brazos mientras Stefano iba delante con la niña.

-La tía Ursula se va a llevar un chasco...- Comentó Almudena casualmente.- Ella esperaba que Tiago naciera primero, pero resulta que tenemos una primogénita.

- Por diez minutos.- Decía Stefano. - ¡Qué se fastidie, que los tiempos cambian!

Ceci no sabía muy bien de qué hablaban. Y siguió como alelada durante unos cinco minutos una vez hubieron llegado a la habitación, que mas que eso parecía una suite. Allí estaban sus padres, que rápidamente se acercaron a contemplar a los bebés entre exclamaciones. Un gran ramo de rosas rojas lucía en un delicado jarrón en una repisa, junto a la ventana. Ceci tendió el niño a su madre y se sentó en una silla, exhausta.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?

-Que si estás bien. Estás pálida.

Ceci se giró para mirar a su hermana. Almudena también estaba bastante pálida y con el pelo empapado en sudor. Pero, en contraste, lucía una sonrisa serena. Acababa de hacer algo que Ceci no había hecho nunca: traer al mundo a dos bebés.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho, supongo que no te negarás a ser su madrina.- Dijo Almudena señalando al niño con la vista. Ceci soltó un suspiro antes de dedicar a su hermana una mirada un tanto airada.

-¿En serio tu te crees que después de lo que me habéis hecho pasar durante el nacimiento de este niño necesito además ser su madrina? ¡Ya me habéis encasquetado un vínculo especial! Porque recuerda, querida hermana, que yo también los he traído al mundo. ¡Y sin ser partera!

Almudena entornó los ojos y reflexionó un instante antes de contestar.

-Entiendo...- Dijo por fin en un tono muy bajo, para que la conversación quedara entre ellas.- ... Gracias, Ceci. En serio que no había caído en la cuenta...

-¡Deberías haberlo pensado cuando tu querido marido tuvo la _jodi_... la pajolera idea de meterme dentro! ¡Con maniobras arteras! Me he me he tragado cómo los parías. Había sangre y otras asquerosidades. ¡Y el tío ese, el médico! ¡Se ha empeñado en que contemplara su bordado! ¡Porque para que te enteres, Almudena! ¡Tienes una episiotomía ASÍIIII! – Y Ceci extendió el índice y el pulgar dejando entre ambos sus buenos seis o siete centímetros. Aquello dejó a Almudena sin palabras. Tras cuatro hijos pensaba que para Cecilia una costura ahí abajo tras dar a luz no tenía nada de particular. Bajo los efectos de la anestesia epidural, no sentía nada, pero tal y como se lo estaba poniendo su hermana, era para temer el momento en que desaparecieran. Almudena recordó entonces que las cicatrices derivadas de dar a luz eran las únicas de origen no mágico que perduraban por siempre en las brujas. Tía Amaia tenía una línea larga y recta que le iba desde debajo del ombligo hasta a saber dónde de la cesárea de Lucía y Fer, recuerdo perpetuo de lo que las brujas siempre consideraron el Arcano Mágico Femenino por excelencia: traer vida a este lado del velo.

-¿Dónde vas? – Murmuró al verla levantarse airada.

-Al cuarto de baño.- Contestó Cecilia con brusquedad. Y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a Almudena pensativa.

-¿Le pasa algo? – Preguntó Stefano acercándose a ella y tomándole una mano.

-En nuestra familia siempre se ha dicho que cuando alguien ayuda a nacer, sin ser esa su profesión, queda un vínculo especial y de por vida entre las dos personas. Ceci se siente ligada a los niños, especialmente a Tiago.

-¿Es un vínculo mágico?

-Creo que mas bien es una tradición familiar.

-Pues si no tiene fundamento de esos tu hermana no tiene por qué sentirse obligada a nada...

-No, claro que no. Y ella lo sabe. Pero no creo que quiera evitarlo. En realidad, me parece que no es eso lo que ahora mismo la está afectando...

-¿Entonces por qué está tan enfadada?

-No está enfadada. Creo que simplemente ha sido _too much_ para ella.

Tras la puerta cerrada, Cecilia estaba inclinada sobre el váter, vomitando hasta la primera papilla. ¡Por el jodido Merlín de los Ingleses! La placenta, la sangre, el cordón... ¡Qué asco! ¡Pero qué asco!

_**Septiembre de 2009, provincia de Cáceres...**_

Cecilia caminaba con su abuelo Carlos entre los alcornocales. Si hubiera vivido la abuela Sara, es posible que se hubiera dirigido a ella en primer lugar por el mero hecho de que, al ser mujer, probablemente comprendería mejor sus instintos. Pero la abuela Sara se había ido. Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo. De alguna manera le parecía que si sus sobrinos estaban en el mundo se debía también a que ella se hubiera interpuesto entre una _Furia Verde__(1)_ y su hermana.

Su abuelo, el antropólogo mágico vivo mas famoso de la Federación, la escuchó pacientemente mientras caminaban, sin decir nada. Y después permaneció un largo rato en silencio.

-¿De veras te preocupa el cuánto de encantamiento pueda tener? – Preguntó cuando por fin habló. Fue el turno de ella de meditar, aunque para ello sólo necesitó unos momentos.

-En realidad, creo que no.

-Eso me parecía, Cecilia.

Continuaron el paseo en silencio, respirando el aire impregnado de tomillo y contemplando aquel paisaje tan adusto y a la vez tan hermoso.

-Siento haberte molestado, abuelo.- Se disculpó ella cuando llegaron hasta el cortijo.

-No es ninguna molestia. En realidad, es una necesidad muy humana, la de poder contarle a alguien los sentimientos que llevamos dentro.

-Ahora me siento ridícula, tonta...

-De eso nada. Simplemente, necesitabas desahogarte un poco. Eres _humana_, Cecilia. No eres _sobrenatural_, aunque haya quién así nos imagine.

Ella sonrió, mucho mas relajada. Stefano se había normalizado mucho tras las primeras horas de padre, y ella tenía e reconocer que, a pesar de todo, le había dejado admirada cómo él mismo, en lugar de su colega obstetra, había ayudado a nacer a sus hijos. Ahora se comportaba con mucha diligencia y serenidad, como si no fuera novato. Aunque apuntaba bastante a ser un poquito consentidor en cuanto las criaturas tuvieran la capacidad de decir "quiero", en el idioma que fuera. Y Almudena, tras llamarla un día desesperada y llorando porque no había forma de que sus niños, entonces infantes de quince días de edad, la dejaran descansar dos minutos, también se había acabado organizando. Hasta su padre había vuelto a su ser, para tranquilidad de su madre.

Puede que hubiera un fundamento mágico debajo de aquello o puede que no. En cualquier caso, daba igual. Eran los sobrinos carnales, los niños de Almudena. Los protegería y cuidaría como a sus propios vástagos.

_**Marzo de 2011**_

Cecilia observaba el proceder de Anna muy, muy seria. Los dos niños estaban jugando con un montón de piezas de Lego Duplo, cada uno a su manera. Tiago había cogido un tractor, había llenado el remolque de piezas de colorines y lo hacía circular por el suelo mientras Anna apilaba piezas como si fueran una torre. El caso es que la niña, cada poco, echaba miradas al juguete de su hermano.

-¡Anna! ¡No! – Ya le había advertido Cecilia un par de veces.- ¡Tu hermano está jugando con eso! ¡No se lo quites!

Anna la había mirado fijamente, muy seria, y en un _minestrone_ de italiano y español, como decía Almudena, le había preguntado si podría jugar con el tractor cuando su hermano lo dejara. Claro que Ceci había captado el truco. Una cosa era dejar de jugar y otra soltar la mano del juguete. Por eso vigilaba atentamente. Estaba segura de que Anna, lista como el aire a pesar de no haber cumplido los dos años, no tenía la menor intención de hacer distingos entre una situación y otra. Es mas, seguro que andaba esperando el despiste de su hermano.

-Mamá..- Cecilia dejó de vigilar a sus sobrinos para atender a Mencía.- Es que... se me ha vuelto a estropear el fondo del caldero y...

Cecilia se indignó. Era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que Mencía estropeaba un caldero escolar. Iba a contestar a su segundogénita pero el ruido la hizo desviar su atención.

¡Plaaassss!

¡Buaaaaaaa!

El barril de cartón de piezas de Lego flotaba ingrávido sobre Anna, por supuesto volcado. Un montón de piezas rodeaban el cuerpecillo de la llorosa niña que aferraba con fuerza el tractor de juguete en una mano. Tiago, rojo como un tomate, también lloraba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Exclamó Almudena entrando a toda prisa en la cocina con el pequeño Ignacio en brazos.- ¡Cielos! ¿Quién ha hecho _eso_? – Añadió elevando la vista hacia el barril flotante.

-No lo hemos visto, pero sospecho que Tiago.- Dijo Cecilia mientras tomaba de la mano a Anna e intentaba calmarla.- Esto te ha pasado por quitarle el tractor.- Añadió dirigiéndose a la cría. Ella la miró haciendo un puchero que la hizo recordar a su hermana de pequeñita.

-_¡Finite!_ – Exclamó Almudena varita en ristre devolviendo el barril al suelo.- ¿Tiago? ¿Has sido tu?

El niño miró a su madre muy serio, sin atreverse a decir nada, mientras Mencía se agachaba y empezaba a recoger piezas y depositarlas en el contenedor.

-¡Si!- Exclamó Anna muy enfadada. Y añadió en italiano que su hermano había hecho magia.

-Y tu que decías que te parecía que no podía...

-Bueno, puedo equivocarme. Soy humana.

Cecilia también empezó a meter piezas en el cartón. Así que Tiago era un brujo. Ya se lo figuraba ella. Y Anna también era una bruja. Lo podía notar. Puede que el vínculo fuera solo una tradición, pero estaba segura de que debajo había un componente mágico, un encantamiento antiguo y ancestral. Estos dos niños le iban a dar guerra, vaya que si. Era una terrible premonición ¡Por si no tenía suficiente con sus cuatro retoños!

(1) Furia Verde = Avada Kedavra


	97. Bonus especial AmaiaFdo

**CAPÍTULO 97**

**BONUS**** ESPECIAL (AMAIA-FERNANDO)**

_A petición de Cris Snape (cuyo fic Un Mundo Nuevo está completo y os recomiento encarecidamente) un poco mas de los tíos de Cecilia._

_**Verano de 1950, Vera de Bidasoa, Navarra**_

Fernando corría y corría detrás de la niña. Las trenzas rubias de Amaia flotaban a su espalda mientras ella se esforzaba en alcanzar el muro de piedra del frontón que habían acordado como "casa". Los críos estaban jugando al "pilla-pilla" y la ligaba Fernando. El chaval había decidido ir por la mas pequeña de todos. Se suponía que sería la mas fácil de alcanzar. Pero Amaia era rápida para sus cinco años. "Casi seis", como se empeñaba en decir. Era la mas pequeña de su clase en la escuela porque había nacido un 21 de diciembre, así que "casi" hacía de aquello una cuestión de amor propio.

-¡Por mi! – Gritó la niña al llegar a la pared. Inmediatamente a continuación Fernando "colisionó" contra el muro, impulsado por su loca carrera. Sus dedos se habían quedado a milímetros de la blusa de flores. El chico jadeó intentando recuperar resuello mientas ella lo miraba sonriente, respirando también con intensidad.

-Eh, mira.- Dijo de pronto.- Ramontxu está detrás de la farola y ahora no mira...- Y Fernando no lo dudó. Salió corriendo como una exhalación. Ramontxu era alto para sus siete años, pero también muy desgarbado. Fernando ya la había ligado tres veces seguidas y estaba cansado. Era hora de pillar a alguien. Para cuando Ramontxu quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía la palma de Fernando encima.

-¡Pillado!

Ahora era el turno de correr hasta el frontón sin que le alcanzara el otro niño. Se lanzó contra la pared con ganas mientras los demás chavales coreaban "¡Ahora la liga Ramontxu!".

-Gr... gracias.- Murmuró el chico antes de volver a echar a correr para una nueva tanda de "pilla-pilla". La niña le devolvió una sonrisa. Amaia sonreía mucho y cada vez que lo hacía le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas, hecho que dejaba a Fernando fascinado. No conocía otra niña a la que le pasara eso.

-¡Corre! – Fue la contestación de ella. Y se inició el juego otra vez.

Poco después alguna madre y alguna abuela aparecieron por la plaza llamando a los niños. "Mikel", "Mercedes", "Patxi", "Fermín"... ¡a merendar!". Los críos fueron desapareciendo hacia sus casas, aunque sería temporal. Solamente iban a recoger sus bocadillos de pan con queso, chistorra y, los mas afortunados, chocolate, para regresar a la plaza a jugar a otra cosa. Fernando y Amaia se encontraron de pronto solos y echaron a andar, camino de la panadería de la familia de él.

-Hablas muy raro.- Dijo Fernando. Amaia sonrió y en esta ocasión él no se fijó en los hoyuelos, sino en el azul intenso de sus ojos.

-¿Es por tu padre? – Dijo el chico. Sin ser consciente de ello había asociado los ojos de Amaia con los de su padre, que era gallego, cosa que en un pueblo de Navarra en aquellos años era casi como decir extranjero.

-Mi padre no habla ni una palabra de vascuence.- Contestó Amaia divertida.- Es porque mi abuela es de Roncal.

Fernando abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿Roncal? Eso estaba muy lejos, al otro lado de la provincia, junto a Aragón.

-¿Quieres venir a merendar a mi casa? – Fernando era hijo de los panaderos. Por alguna misteriosa razón se sintió por primera vez orgulloso de poder ofrecer a alguien menudo una de las madalenas que horneaba su madre todas las mañanas.

-Gracias, pero me espera mi madre para volver al caserío. ¡Mira! – Y Amaia señaló con un dedo hacia la mitad de la calle. Fernando abrió la boca sorprendido. Le había parecido que estaban solos. No había visto acercarse a la madre de Amaia. Llevaba de la mano a la hermanita, una niña un poco mas pequeña peinada con las mismas trenzas y vestida exactamente igual, aunque el pelo de Amparo era oscuro. La madre, una mujer alta y delgada, sonrió y les hizo señas desde lejos.

-¡Adiós Fernando! ¡Hasta mañana! – Amaia se despidió y salió corriendo. El chico observó de lejos cómo la niña se echaba en brazos de su madre, cómo hablaba con entusiasmo con su hermana, aunque estaba tan lejos que no podía entender qué se decían, y cómo se aferraba de la mano libre de la madre y las tres echaban a andar. Al llegar a la primera bocacalle, antes de perderse por ella, Amaia se dio la vuelta y le dijo adiós con la mano. Fernando se quedó mirándola, quieto. Y de repente, echó a correr. Cuando giró la esquina se detuvo en seco, estupefacto. La calle era larga y recta. Y estaba vacía. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Aquella noche, durante la cena, a Fernando se le vino a la cabeza eso que le había dicho Amaia y que explicaba que su vascuence fuera distinto.

-Los Amatriaín son de Roncal...

La abuela Lucía lo miró fijamente, medio sonriendo, mientras su madre, ocupada en servir a uno de sus tres hermanos menores, replicaba sin mirarle.

-Son de Tudela. Es la bisabuela la que es de Roncal. Ya lo sabemos.

-Yo no lo sabía. Me lo ha dicho Amaia. Por eso habla tan raro...

-¿Amaia cuál es? ¿La rubia o la morena? – Preguntó su madre.

-La rubia.- Contestó el niño. Las dos niñas Amatriaín, que era como las conocían en Vera obviando el apellido gallego del padre, se parecían mucho. Las dos eran delgaduchas y espigadas, y vivían en el caserío nuevo, aparatadas del núcleo urbano, con sus padres y un montón de parientes maternos.

-La mayor, entonces.- Dijo la abuela.- La que se parece a la que se murió.

-¿Alguien se ha muerto? – Preguntó Fernando con los ojos como platos. La muerte, a los siete años, era un asunto que ejercía cierta fascinación.

-La hermana mayor de la madre, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando Sara tendría los años que tu amiga, mas o menos. También se llamaba Amaia.

-¿Quién es Sara?- Preguntó Fernando.

-La madre de Amaia. Fue entonces cuando las niñas vinieron a vivir aquí.

-¿Desde Roncal?

-No, los bisabuelos ya estaban instalados y el caserío nuevo construído.- Amatriaín Etxea también era conocido como "el caserío nuevo", porque aunque llevara en pie unos ochenta años, eso era nada comparado con muchas edificaciones del lugar con siglos en sus piedras. Estaba apartado, en lo alto de un montículo siempre verde, rodeado de robles ancianos y, curiosamente, casi siempre soleado, aunque el día fuera brumoso.

-¿Por qué se vinieron de su valle? –Preguntó el chico de pronto. La abuela le sonrió antes de contestar.

-Porque aquí no había ninguno de ellos.

-¿De quienes?

-Abuela...- Cortó el padre mientras la tía Rosario ponía cara de circunstancias.

-Ninguno con ese apellido.- Sentenció la madre.- Tu padre también tiene parientes en Lerín...

_**Septiembre de 1952.**_

Fernando traspasó corriendo la cortina de tiras de plástico que tapaba el hueco de la puerta de la panadería, cruzó a toda velocidad la pequeña estancia que servía de establecimiento y se metió por la puerta del fondo, la que daba a una pequeña salita. Allí, junto a una mesa camilla, su abuela andaba haciendo punto.

En el pueblo desde que la memoria colectiva podía recordar, los Larumbe habían sido panaderos. A las cinco de la mañana el padre y la madre se levantaban para comenzar a amasar las hogazas y barras que después la tía Rosario, hermana de su padre y viuda de guerra sin hijos, vendía en la pequeña tienda situada en los bajos de la casa que también era su vivienda.

-Las niñas Amatriaín irán este año a un colegio en Pamplona.- Dijo a su madre y a su abuela.- Me lo ha dicho Amparo. –añadió en castellano. Por una especie de acuerdo tácito, en la familia Larumbe hablaban con la madre y la tía Rosario siempre en castellano, quizás porque eran las que despachaban en la tienda. Lucía, la abuela de Fernando, no levantó la vista de las agujas.

-Pamplona está lejos... seguro que las dejan internas...

-¿Las vas a echar de menos, Pernando? – Preguntó la abuela en su vascuence cerrado. El chico la miró sin saber exactamente qué decir. Con ocho años, Fernando, o Pernando, como decía la abuela, en general consideraba a las niñas como unos incordios. No jugaban a pelota en el frontón de la iglesia, ni al fútbol en la plaza, ni querían, por lo general, ir a pescar ranas, ni tirar piedras a los avisperos ni hacer nada de lo que ellos consideraban divertido. Las niñas se sentaban en corros, con las piernas cruzadas, y lanzaban las tabas, levantaban estampas o cambiaban cromos de las chocolatinas Nestlé.

Pero Amaia y Amparo eran un poco diferentes. Por supuesto que hacían todo lo que hacían las niñas, pero había algo en ellas un poco especial. Amparo, quince meses más pequeña que Amaia, no tenía reparo en trepar a los árboles. Y lo hacía mejor que la mayoría de los chicos. Lo mejor de Amaia era que cuando hacías con que se te iba la pelota en el frontón intentando asustarla, siempre se echaba a reír a carcajadas. Jamás se enfadaba, como las otras, que los llamaban brutos, destalentados e idiotas. Claro que, por alguna extraña razón, la pelota jamás la rozaba. A Fernando le gustaba la risa de Amaia y le gustaban sus hoyuelos.

-¿Crees que es por la hermanita? – Preguntó de pronto el niño. La familia había aumentado con otra niña nacida el pasado abril.

-No lo creo. Será mas bien que empieza su educación.

-¿Educación? ¡Pero si Amaia ya va a la escuela!

-Otro tipo de educación...

-¿Qué tipo?

La abuela dejó las agujas de hacer punto y lo miró a los ojos.

-Pernando, tu amiga es una sorguiña. Y tiene que aprender su arte.

Fernando abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Una bruja! Eso eran palabras mayores. En su entorno no cabía ninguna duda de su existencia, pero la iconografía popular las pintaba como perversas, mujeres descarriadas que pactaban con el maligno o incluso eran hijas del mismo, que se reunían las noches de los sábados en los prados para adorar al macho cabrío y cometer actos impuros. Mujeres que robaban y asesinaban niños para hacer pócimas prohibidas. ¿Cómo podía ser Amaia así, si mas bien parecía un ángel?

-Los hay de dos clases, los buenos y los malos. Los malos son todo eso que se dice. Los buenos procuran hacer el bien sin que se note. Los del caserío nuevo son de los buenos. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Fernando dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo. ¡Menos mal! Amaia no se convertiría de mayor en una mujer horrible que fuera por el mundo lanzando hechizos malignos a diestro y siniestro.

Pero el chico quedó tan asombrado por la revelación que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Al cabo de una semana de escuela, no pudo evitar contarle algo a Ramontxu, que era su mejor amigo.

-Claro que son brujos.- Dijo el chaval tan tranquilo.- Todo el mundo en el pueblo lo sabe.- Y Fernando volvió a quedarse pasmado con la noticia. ¿Era posible que sólo él lo desconociera? – La vieja partera, Graciana, trajo al mundo a mi padre y a todos mis tíos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una partera con una sorguiña?

-Todo. Son las mejores para ayudar a parir.

-No me lo creo.

-¿Qué no te crees que la vieja Graciana es la mejor partera del mundo? Pues se lo preguntamos a mi abuela y ya verás lo que te dice...

-Que no me creo que sean brujos.

-¡Ah! Eso... pues si quieres te lo enseño.

-¿Qué me lo enseñas? ¿Cómo?

Ramontxu era hijo de un contrabandista, o mejor dicho estraperlista. Su padre, del mismo nombre que él, había sido cartero. Y en bicicleta se había recorrido y aprendido como la palma de su mano todas las sendas y vericuetos de los montes de la zona. Con ese bagaje de conocimientos unido a la escasez de productos básicos de la España de la época era cuestión de tiempo que acabara encontrando oportunidad de entrar en semejante negocio. Y el hombre la había aprovechado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía cinco hijos que alimentar y criar.

Para pasmo de Fernando, una tarde subieron por una ruta que él ni había imaginado que existiría, y fueron a parar a la trasera del caserío. Y para mayor pasmo, vio a Amaia y a su hermana ¡Montadas en escobas!

Ramontxu tuvo que ponerle la mano en la boca para que no gritara, y apretarlo contra el suelo con toda la fuerza de la que pudo hacer acopio para que no saliera corriendo despavorido y las niñas los descubrieran. Con ojos desorbitados, vio a su ángel volando bajo, lanzando a su hermana una especie de pelota.

Aquella noche, y las siguientes, Fernando tuvo pesadillas. Era absurdo, una bruja de casi siete años montada en una escoba... ¡jugando a la pelota!.

_**Agosto de 1961**_

¡Dios! Pensó Fernando ¡Qué guapa estaba Amaia! "Casi" diecisiete años. No la había visto en año y medio, el tiempo que había estado primero en la Escuela de Cocina de Bilbao, después de pinche en un restaurante de Biarritz y ahora en la Mili. ¡Menudo cambio! Alta y esbelta, con la melena rubia suelta, aquellos ojos azules profundos y su sonrisa con sus adorables hoyuelos. Y algunas que otras cosas mas que iban a pares y que se adivinaban debajo de su blusa como absolutamente maravillosas. Respiró hondo y se fue derecho hacia ella, dispuesto a invitarla a una cerveza. No era el cortejo habitual entre mozos y mozas del lugar. De hecho, su padre se había declarado a su madre diciéndole "¿Qué te parece si nos casamos dentro de un año?" pero Fernando venía de Francia, y allí las cosas se hacían de un modo algo mas refinado.

Amaia se rió con aquella risa suya cuando la invitó a una caña y una ración de berberechos en la cervecería mas aparente del lugar. Y para asombro de los miembros de las respectivas cuadrillas, aceptó sin problema. Claro que no sabían que buena parte de la vida de la chica no se desenvolvía en el ambiente del pueblo. Amaia "viajaba" constantemente: a Valencia, a Galicia, a Madrid... se relacionaba con "otro tipo" de gente. Tenía mas mundo que sus amigos y amigas muggles del pueblo que la vio nacer, aunque lógicamente procuraba disimularlo. Pero no pudo evitar aceptar la invitación de Fernando. Quizás fuera por los años de infancia tan felices, años de comer las madalenas de su madre, que él compartía con ella en los recreos cuando iban a la escuela juntos, las carreras por la plaza, las risas y los juegos. Quizás porque Fernando, a su manera, también "traía mundo". Amaia lo pasó bien con él, aquel día y otros mas, entre muchos chatos, cañas y vermuts compartidos hasta que acabó su permiso y regresó al cuartel para proseguir su servicio militar. Fernando volvió a su compañía sintiendo algo que se parecía mucho al amor y casi, casi, esperanzado. Pero ni ella se había sentido atraída por él, ni se percató de que él cada vez bebía mas los vientos por ella. Quizás porque Amaia era muy joven, era una bruja y se sentía a años luz de él.

_**Agosto de 1963**_

-¿Quién es ese tío? – Preguntó Fernando a los de su cuadrilla señalando con la vista a un forastero que hablaba con unos del pueblo cuya ideología no era ningún secreto.

-Uno que ha venido de Vizcaya.- Dijo Ramontxu.

-Uno "de esos".

-Exactamente. – Ramontxu frunció el ceño antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Habéis hablado con él? – Un par de colegas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Es uno de esos que no quiere quedarse en palabras, ya sabéis...- Los otros asintieron. Claro que sabían. En un pueblo pequeño se sabe todo, y en un lugar tan singular, con una idiosincrasia tan propia, aquella etapa de la dictadura estaba haciendo germinar una serie de movimientos que algunos creían erradicados pero que, en realidad, solamente hibernaban. Fernando amaba su patria chica como el que mas, pero también era hombre de mundo. Algunas de las cosas que decían gentes como el tal Andoni, que así se llamaba el sujeto, no le gustaban nada. En absoluto. Ramontxu, y la mayoría de sus amigos de cuadrilla, compartían sus puntos de vista. Aunque Ramontxu decía que era por razones "de negocios".

-Mira, tío.- Decía el joven, que estudiaba Perito Mercantil en Deusto.- Ese tipo de cosas son malas para la economía.

-Mira, macho.- Decía Josu.- Déjate de rollos económicos. Está muy bien decir que lo tuyo es lo mejor y tal, y que el sistema es una mierda y que Franco es todo lo que tu quieras y que ojalá que nos lo quitáramos de encima. Pero lo que no le oigo decir es lo que piensa que debería haber después. Y jodida sería la cosa si salimos de Guatemala para meternos en Guatepeor...

Pero otras cosas interesaban mas a Fernando. Y su madre se lo notó

-¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó aquella tarde.

-Me gusta mucho-. Contestó sin disimular que sabía bien a quién se refería. Y ella entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada. Fernando, mas tarde, habló con su padre.

-¿No le gustan a madre las Amatriaín porque son brujas?

-Es por mi hermana.- Contestó el padre sin dejar de limpiar el gran horno del pan. -Tu tía se quedó viuda al poco de casarse...

-Ya lo se. Mataron a su marido en la guerra.

Su padre asintió mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

-Mi hermana quedó desolada. Y Graciana, la partera, le enseñó a encontrar consuelo.- Hizo una breve pausa mientras doblaba el trapo con precisión.- Tu madre piensa que eso está mal.

Fernando, que había entendido a la primera, no se sorprendió. Quizás se debía a que vivía en Francia.

-¿Y tu que piensas, padre? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo hubiera preferido que encontrara otro hombre. Era muy guapa, y agradable. Per ella no quiso. Dijo que no podría querer a otro igual. Así que lo único que a mi me queda es que sea lo mas feliz posible.- Su padre dejó el trapo con cuidado sobre la mesa.- Y tamibén lo quiero para ti. Y si tiene que ser con ella, sea con ella.

Fernando sonrió. Por primera vez había hablado de adulto a adulto con su padre.

-¿Fernando?

-¿Qué, padre?

-Es jodidamente guapa.

-Lo es, padre. Vaya si lo es.

_**Diciembre de 1963**_

Fernando tenía vacaciones justo después de fin de año. Al fin y al cabo, en Francia, donde trabajaba en un restaurante, las Navidades no se extendían hasta Epifanía. Cuando regresó al pueblo y la vio hablando con él, con aquella sonrisa maravillosa suya puesta, sintió como si un puñal le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.- Le informó Ramontxu.

-Ya lo se.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro. Los he visto juntos, por el pueblo.

Ramontxu lo miró fijamente mientras cruzaba los largos brazos.

-Pernando... ese tío... es uno de ellos.

-Nunca se ha molestado en disimularlo.

-No me entiendes, macho. No me refiero a esos. Me refiero a que es como Amaia.

Fernando entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender lo que le decía Ramontxu.

No lo quería creer. Y no lo creyó hasta que su amigo puso palabras a lo que estaba pensando.

-A ese tío, le das una escoba y sale montado en ella volando...- Remató Ramonxtu.


	98. Menudas Pascuas I

**CAPÍTULO 97**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS**** (I)**

**_Con el menos que cameo de un personaje de Cris Snape (espero que no te importe)_**

_**Algún punto de la provincia de **__**Huelva, abril de 2011**_

Había cambiado mucho. Unos meses atrás, Javier hubiera huido de un trabajo estable con un jefe al que rendir cuentas y un montón de subordinados por debajo como el que escapa de un nublado. Hasta entonces él adoraba su independencia: ir de proyecto en proyecto, aquí y allá, como una especie de arqueólogo mágico _free lance_; dormir al pairo en cualquier parte del mundo, llevar la pinta que le apeteciera y no tener que ir dando explicaciones. Bueno, salvo a su madre y muy de vez en cuando. Y eso porque se ponía muy, pero que muy pesada.

Pero eso era historia. Javier Pizarro se había vuelto responsable y maduro, y no quería otra cosa que no fuera estar con Lucía y hacerla feliz. Bueno, y con su pequeña Esperanza, que todavía no había nacido. Como se dice, había sentado la cabeza: había aceptado el puesto de subdirector en la excavación mágica de Tartessos, un proyecto que llevaba ya muchos años y le quedaban otros tantos por delante, había alquilado un chalet en Huelva, se había cortado el pelo, quitado casi todos los _piercings_ (solo se había dejado un pendiente en cada oreja) y dormir en un saco ahora se le antojaba tremendamente incómodo. Y también había hecho planes de boda una vez que hubiera nacido su niña.

Acababa de terminar un informe para el Ministerio, que era quién financiaba la excavación, y había decidido estirar las piernas. Hubiera telefoneado a Lucía, pero enseguida recordó que estaba de servicio en el hospital mágico. Como ella era una mujer organizada, nada mas instalarse con él colocó en la puerta de la nevera con un par de imanes su horario laboral mensual, de manera que supiera si estaba de servicio o de guardia. Y como Javier tenía memoria casi fotográfica, le bastaba una ojeada cada mes para saber cuándo ella estaría en su trabajo. Claro que Lucía, habida cuenta de que se habían encontrado tan pronto con un bebé en camino, añadía cada día notas relativas a su embarazo. Como las visitas programadas a la matro medimaga, si se había tomado las pócimas, pastillas y demás y hasta la evolución de su peso. De manera que Javier todos los días revisaba la hoja para repasar las novedades, aunque ella ya se las hubiera anticipado.

Puesto que sus chicas estarían de servicio se olvidó del teléfono, se caló una gorra en la cabeza y salió de la oficina a pasear por la excavación. Caminó por los tablones que protegían el suelo observando los trabajos mientras meditaba que su tarea ahora tenía mucho de carácter administrativo y poco de ensuciarse los pantalones. Pero en cualquier caso nunca estaba de mas echar un ojo a lo que hacían los arqueólogos jóvenes. Y hablando de jóvenes, su atención se posó en un becario que andaba afanoso lanzando delicados hechizos de limpieza sobre una estela. En principio el muchacho obraba como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo, de manera que Javier, de lejos, casi asintió con la cabeza. Iba a proseguir su paseo cuando un destello proveniente de la estela atrajo su atención. El chico también lo había notado puesto que había cesado con sus hechizos y en su lugar la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Javier aceleró el paso ¿No sería...?

-¡NO HAGAS ESO! – Chilló cuando se percató de que el becario apuntaba con la varita.- ¡NO...!

La explosión mágica se escuchó en toda la instalación y hasta hizo retumbar las paredes prefabricadas de las oficinas.

_**Madrid, hospital mágico San Mateo...**_

Amaia avanzaba deprisa por el pasillo de Urgencias leyendo a toda velocidad el informe de ingreso que le habían presentado. "Dos heridos, varones, muy grave uno, extremadamente grave otro, hechizo antiguo... Huelva... Excavación arqueológica Tartessos..."

-¡Madre del Cielo! – Exclamó entre dientes y echó a correr. El sanador que la acompañaba, sorprendido, aún tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y salir tras ella.

La bruja entró corriendo en la cabina del mas grave temiéndose muy mucho lo que se iba a encontrar.

-¡Avisad a Romero y a López! – Ordenó a los residentes que habían aplicado los primeros hechizos.- ¡Venga!

-¿Qué porras te ha pasado? – Preguntó a continuación al paciente intentando poner un tono de voz despreocupado.

-Una... trampa... antigua... – Balbuceó Javier.- No... llames a Lucía, no quiero preocuparla... me las he visto… en peores…

Amaia alzó las cejas, no preguntó qué eran esas peores y medio sonrió intentando transmitirle una serenidad que ella misma no tenía. ¿No preocupar a Lucía? Difícilmente. ¡Pero si el pobre estaba fatal! ¿Cómo engañarla si ella también era sanadora? En el fondo, como se lo temía, había pedido a otros en aquella cabina alejando a su hija de aquello. Ya meditaría después si había sido o no la mejor decisión. Intentó hacer de tripas corazón y concentrarse en el herido. De un fuerte tirón desgarró lo que quedaba de la camisa de su, a todos los efectos prácticos, yerno, para tener plena vista de aquello a lo que se enfrentaba. El hechizo le había impactado en el estómago, y aunque los residentes habían conseguido detener la hemorragia, la herida tenía un aspecto horrible.

-¡Poción sedante! ¡Siete centímetros cúbicos! ¡Rápido!- Ordenó. -Es un bebedizo un poco asqueroso.- Añadió mirando a Javier.

-Lo sop... soportaré.

Javier bebió casi atragantándose.

-Repul... si... vo.- Murmuró tras apurar el vaso.- Y repug… nante…

-Pues ahora viene lo bueno.- Dijo ella. Respiró hondo, alzó su varita y se puso a la tarea.

Una hora larga tardó Amaia, ayudada por otros dos sanadores y un residente, en normalizar la herida todo lo que era posible. Cuando finalmente colocó una cataplasma de un producto cicatrizante sobre el estómago de Javier descubrió el tatuaje. Concentrada en su quehacer hasta entonces no lo había visto, a pesar de la tinta mágica indeleble de color rojo profundo. Estaba situado justo encima de la tetilla izquierda. Cinco letras pequeñas pero absolutamente nítidas. "_Lucía_!"

En la cabina de al lado, su hija también sudaba a chorros. La casualidad había hecho que Lucía formara parte del equipo que atendía al becario. Afortunadamente, ya estaba en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, de manera que el estado de nausea permanente que la había acompañado ya parecía un lejano recuerdo. Por supuesto que registró en su mente de dónde venía el chico y que el parte de entrada mencionaba a otro, pero su cerebro se negó a procesar las implicaciones probabilísticas que se derivaban de que se trataba de un "varón" de la edad precisamente de Javier. Se suponía que era una profesional ¿No? Solo cuando lo mandaron a una habitación en la Unidad de C.S.I. (Constante Supervisión Interna) permitió que la embargara la terrible duda que hasta el momento había mantenido a raya. Las pulsaciones subieron y la niña se revolvió. La oleada de adrenalina debía estar pasando a través de la placenta.

-¿Mamá? – Lucía se encontró de frente con su madre cuando abandonaba la cabina de urgencias. Amaia asintió con la cabeza y a continuación, con reflejos de bruja, la sostuvo. A Lucía la noticia le había provocado una lipotimia fulminante.

_**Una semana mas tarde...**_

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa se aproximaban inexorables. Cecilia y Alberto habían decidido pasarlas en la casa de la sierra del bisabuelo Santiago. Así le hacían compañía y los niños tomaban el aire. Además los padres de Cecilia también se iban a instalar allí, de manera que el ratio adultos-niños seria mas o menos aceptable. Pero ahora que prácticamente había acabado el trimestre tenía que llevar a las dos mayores al hospital, una por el tema de la espalda y la otra por el oído.

-No hay dos sin tres.- Murmuró antes de salir de casa. Su hijo Alberto, jugando con su hermana menor, acababa de empujarla contra una mesa sin querer. Y ahora Cristina, además de llorar desolada, lucía un enorme chichón en el centro de la frente. Así que al hospital llegó con tres niñas en lugar de dos.

Después de pasar por todas las consultas, Cecilia les informó de que pasarían a visitar a su tío Javier. El mago ya estaba muy recuperado, tanto que hacía un par de días que estaba en una habitación normal. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una escena que no tenía nada que ver con lo que uno se supone que se va a encontrar cuando va a visitar a un enfermo en un hospital.

Javier tenía el respaldo de la cama elevado, de manera que quedaba tan incorporado que parecía sentado. Sentada a los pies de la cama estaba su hermana y en sendas sillas a cada lado, el padre de Lucía y ella misma. Los cuatro estaban tan enfrascados en una partida de mus que apenas si las saludaron, y desde luego lo hicieron sin mirarlas siquiera. La tía Amaia, en cambio, se aproximó a ellas sonriente.

Tras los oportunos besos y saludos pasó a ponderar a sus sobrinas nietas. Comenzó por la mayor.

-Isabel, hija, cada día estás mas alta y mas guapa.

La respuesta de la chica fue un mohín.

-Está disgustada porque la fisio medi maga ha dicho que había crecido un centímetro desde la última vez.- Aclaró Mencía.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó su tía. – ¿Y qué te ha dicho de tu espalda? – Preguntó intentando esquivar esta vez lo de la altura.

-Que siga nadando y que vaya derecha.- Contestó la niña con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Derecha! ¡Para que se me vea aún mas!

-¡Isabel! – Riñó Cecilia.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te duela la espalda?

-¡Quiero parar de crecer! ¡Ya soy la mas alta de la clase! ¡Si soy mas alta que tu!

-¡Pues mira qué bien! – Exclamó Cecilia. – Yo también lo era en mi clase y nunca me entró complejo.

-Tu eres tu y yo soy yo.- Y miró al suelo con disgusto.

Isabel, aparte de aparentar dieciséis, a menudo se comportaba de manera bastante sensata teniendo en cuenta que era una adolescente. Pero no dejaba de tener trece años, así que podía permitírsele algún que otro desplante malhumorado, pensó su tía. Así que apretó con suavidad el brazo de Cecilia para que no continuara con la discusión mientras ella cambiaba de tercio.

-¿Y tu qué tal? – Pasó a preguntar a Mencía.

- A mi me pica el oído, y me ha dicho que me tengo que aguantar, que para eso no hay nada. Y dice que oigo mejor, pero no te lo creas del todo, tía, que de vez en cuando en clase no me entero del todo bien...

-Ya... – Amaia alzó las cejas, divertida. Sospechaba muy mucho que Mencía, tan larguirucha y delgada que podía pasar por frágil aunque de eso no tenía nada, empezaba a cavilar cómo sacar partido de su problemilla. Bueno, lista que era la chica.

-¿Y tu, princesilla?

-¡Beto me ha empujado y me ha _hacido_ un chichón! ¡Mira tía! ¡Mira! – Cristina se señaló la frente. Efectivamente, lucía un buen bollo en el centro.

-¡Vaya por Dios!

- ¡Me han dado una _porión_ en _sapray_!

-¿Qué dices?

-Que le han dado una poción en spray.- Aclaró Mencía.

-¡Ah! Si... seguramente árnica y alguna cosa mas. El formato en spray es cosa de vuestro abuelo. Ha revolucionado la presentación de las pociones atópicas. Por cierto, Cecilia, he quedado con tu madre en la cafetería en diez minutos. Venid conmigo y dejemos a los musolaris con su partida.

-¡Chiquitas ganar, partidas perder! – Exclamó en ese preciso momento una sota de oros con una vocecilla chillona y bastante repelente.

-¡Calla! ¡Calla! – Dijo el tío Fernando dando un manotazo al montón de cartas donde estaba la sota. Como era una baraja encantada, las cartas se permitían el lujo de opinar sobre las jugadas. Los amarracos, por su parte, eran fichas redondas de color verde chillón a las que habían brotado bracitos con manitas en los extremos que se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas para no caerse.

-¡Lucía! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Que éstos nos van a dejar en ropa interior! – Añadió el tío Fernando. Y aprovechó para meter un guiño que su hija captó.

-¡A ver si dejamos de hacernos signos! Y vosotras podéis marcharos tranquilamente y sin preocuparos por nosotros.- soltó Javier tan campante sin mirarlas.

-Eso es, que estamos ocupados.- Remató su hermana Mamen con un golpe de melena.

Las cinco brujas, resignadas a la indiferencia, salieron al pasillo con paso cansino. Cecilia preguntó por Javier, mas que nada por educación, porque obviamente se le veía estupendo. Pero la tía Amaia, en lugar de contestar de manera igualmente protocolaria le apretó el brazo y le hizo una seña con la mirada para que prestara atención a sus hijas. Isabel caminaba muy seria llevando de la mano a Cristina. Mencía iba al otro lado.

-¡Pues anda! – Decía Isabel enfadada.- Nos largamos a la cafetería.

-Yo tengo hambre.- Comentó Mencía.

-¡Tu siempre tienes hambre! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Veníamos a ver al tío Javier!

-Ah, eso. Bueno, a lo mejor no les parece bien, como tienen montada una timba en la habitación...

-¡Niñas! –Exclamó Cecilia muy seria.- ¿Pero qué estáis diciendo de timbas? ¡Menudo par de descaradas!

-¡Es verdad, mamá! – Contestó Isabel ofendida.

-Bueno, me acompañáis a mi, que llevo un largo rato aburriéndome de la partida.- Terció su tía intentando que Cecilia no se enfadara mas. Ella la miró con un gesto que lo decía todo. Imposible que se estuviera aburriendo. También jugaba al mus, que lo sabía bien. La única incapaz para ese juego, y mira que lo había intentado, era precisamente ella.

-Estáis bastante asilvestradas, las dos. Y yo que creía que os había educado algo...

-Venga, Cecilia, no te enfades con las crías.

Isabel frunció el ceño al oír la palabra "crías". Ya sabía que su tía lo decía con cariño, pero es que ese día estaba especialmente sensible.

-Crías...- Murmuró por lo bajini... - Y para colmo me duelen las tetas...

-Eso se llama síndrome premenstrual.- Dijo su tía con un tono muy, pero que muy parecido al que empleaba el tío Stefano cuando hablaba de algo relacionado con la salud. Isabel, tras sobresaltarse un poco, porque en principio creía que no la habían oído, frunció el ceño aún mas y sin decir nada sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a hurgar en las teclas frenéticamente. Mencía metió el cabezón delante para cotillear.

-Ah... estás mirando el calendario...

Su hermana giró la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada que podría fulminar.

-¡Yo también _quero_ mirar! – Exclamó su hermanita.

-Es solo un teléfono, Cristina.

-¡_Hasme_ una foto!

El resto del trayecto hasta la cafetería Isabel lidió con sus dos hermanas de la mejor manera posible. Como era de esperar, llegó al bar bastante enfadada.

Desde una mesa Ana les hizo señas. Habían llegado un momento antes que ellos. Desgraciadamente para la chica, Cecilia repitió el parte de cada una a sus abuelos recordándole una vez mas su estatura. No tenía ella bastante con sus trece años, sus tres hermanos menores, su anatomía femenina todavía en proceso de ajuste y perfeccionamiento y su brujería para encima ¡Eso! De verdad, que ser tan alta era acomplejante. ¡Y qué poco la entendían los adultos, los muy ingratos!

-¿Puedo pedir un bocadillo de cinta de lomo de cerdo con queso? – Preguntó Mencía mientras se aposentaba. Isabel le dedicó una mirada llena de reproches. ¿Cómo podía su hermana mostrar tan poca sensibilidad con ella en un momento tan tremendo? Pero Mencía, doce años el próximo mayo, solo andaba pensando en comer. Como siempre. ¿Dónde lo pondría? ¿En una pierna hueca?

-¡Yo _quero _un batido de fresa! ¡Con una pajita!

"Hala, otra pensando en la comida. Ya te llegará, ya" pensaba Isabel mirando a su hermanita. Cristina la miró con sus ojos castaños ajena por completo a sus cuitas. Entonces fue cuando José Ignacio tendió una bolsa a su nieta Mencía. No, si encima la segunda tenía regalos…

-¿Qué es esto abuelo? – Preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Un caldero. Y porque no los hacen de teflón. Ya es el tercero, querida. Ya nos tratamos de tu con la de la tienda. Se llama Clara y nos ha preguntado qué demonios hace "esa hija nuestra" con los calderos.

-¿Hija? – Exclamó Isabel escandalizada.- Lo dirá de broma ¿No?

José Ignacio le dedicó una mirada que casi la deja helada.

-Pero ¿Tu que te has creído? ¿Qué tus abuelos son unos matusalenes?

-¡José Ignacio!

-Pero… ¡Esta niña!

-¡No soy una niña!

-¡Isabel!

La chica se enfurruñó aún mas, bajó la cabeza y se puso a contemplar con muchísima atención un desconchón de la mesa.

-¡Déjala, papá! Es la edad…- Murmuró Cecilia.

-Ya… pero es que me ha venido a llamar viejo.

-Tampoco es que tengas veinte años.

-¡Estoy en la mitad de la vida! Por lo menos para alguien como yo…

-¿Y esto otro? – Mencía acababa de descubrir otro paquetito en la bolsa. Cristina, por supuesto, enseguida quiso saber qué era. Isabel, muy a su pesar, también miró de reojo.

-Eso es un regalo mío, Mencía. Aunque después de haberme llamado vejestorio no te lo debería dar…

-¡José Ignacio! ¡La niña no te ha llamado vejestorio!... exactamente.

- Es un reloj de pulsera. – Dijo José Ignacio dedicando a Ana una significativa mirada de reojo.

-Pero... ¡Es horrible! – La niña había abierto el paquete con la celeridad de cualquier crío ante un regalo. No sabía lo que había esperado, pero desde luego no era eso.

-Es un reloj digital con cronómetro.- Aclaró Isabel.

-Pues eso, de niño. Los niños de mi clase los usan pero no las chicas...

-Mencía, después de mucho pensar he averiguado que chamuscas los fondos de los calderos porque mides mal el tiempo. Así que te vas a poner ese reloj…

-¡Pero no me gusta!

-No pienso ir a comprar mas calderos.

-¡Estás presuponiendo demasiado! ¿Por qué iba a estropear otro?

-Porque has roto dos en lo que va de trimestre.

-Pues a la tercera va la vencida.

-O también, no hay dos sin tres.- Intervino Isabel con media sonrisita. Mencía la miró chafada. ¿Esa era su hermana mayor? ¡Y ella que había peleado por seguir compartiendo dormitorio! Isabel ya se había vuelto un tanto taciturna con la excusa de su adolescencia incomprendida, y ahora encima también se pasaba al enemigo adulto en cuanto le parecía oportuno. ¡Lo que llega una a ver!

Menos mal que llegaron las consumiciones y las tres se lanzaron por ellas, porque Cecilia ya veía que la merienda no iba a resultar precisamente un camino de rosas. No quiso pensar en las vacaciones que le esperaban con los cuatro alrededor _full time._ Podía ser demasiado. Incluso para una madre con poderes mágicos.

Y puesto que vamos camino del 100, cosa que no oculto me ha sorprendido un tanto porque hubo un tiempo en que no lo creí posible, se aceptan sugerencias para el tema del mismo (si es que alguien quiere hacerlas, claro está).


	99. Menudas Pascuas II

**CAPÍTULO 99**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (II)**

-¡Ja! – Exclamó exultante Isabel. Había sacado mejores notas _muggles_ que su hermana. Y se lo calló, pero tenía muy buenas vibraciones también para las mágicas. Lo que no pudo remediar fue meterse un poco con una asignatura en concreto.

-¿Solo un notable en matemáticas? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – Preguntó a su hermana con cierto retintín. Mencía le devolvió una mirada adusta antes de contestar con voz enfurruñada.

-Me equivoqué en un problema en el examen final. Confundí un cuatro con un nueve, y la muy cerda solo por eso me ha dejado en un ocho. En cualquier caso, es solo la segunda evaluación...

-Ya, ya. Pero yo sí que he...

-¡Basta de presumir de notas! – Cortó Cecilia en seco.

-Yo no estoy presumiendo.- Se apresuró Mencía a contestar.- Es Babe que...

-¡Mencía!

Mencía no continuó protestando, y eso que lo hubiera hecho de buena gana aun a riesgo de exacerbar a su madre. Porque en ese preciso momento su hermano Alberto le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado. Estaba muy cabizbajo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

El niño tendió a sus hermana sus notas. Isabel se inclinó para mirar mientras Mencía las leía.

-Tienes cuatro notables y tres bienes.- Resumió Mencía.

-Pues eso... yo esperaba sacar un sobresaliente.

-¿En qué?

-No se. En algo...

-Alberto, hijo, tus notas son buenas notas.- Interrumpió Cecilia antes de que las hermanas mayores lo abrumaran aún mas con sus comentarios. A cada niño había que exigirle según sus facultades, y aunque Alberto no era para nada tonto, sí era inquieto. Y le había costado mas trabajo que a las otras hablar correctamente, por no mencionar la horrible caligrafía que todavía se gastaba. Y eso por supuesto sin mentar para nada los desbarajustes mágicos, claro. – Estoy muy contenta contigo- Dijo muy firme- Y vosotras dos deberíais ir preparando vuestras cosas para las vacaciones.

El niño se animó un poco y enseguida se olvidó del asunto porque apareció su hermana pequeña pidiéndole que jugara con ella. Cecilia ya se marchaba a revisar su equipaje y sin embargo no pudo dejar de detenerse en el pasillo justo detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de las mayores. Mencía e Isabel mantenían una charla la mar de interesante.

-Esa profesora es tonta.- Decía Mencía.- Solo nos ha puesto un _Bien_ en Plástica. ¡Con lo harta que he quedado de colorear láminas!

-Y yo de hacer manualidades. ¿Te acuerdas del helicóptero con la botella de agua? ¡Me costó horrores forrarla con papel de seda! Nos ha debido bajar la nota lo que Alberto hace en clase.

-Pues será eso. Habrá que decirle que coloree con mas cuidado. Al menos nos ha puesto "actitud muy positiva".

-Por cierto, ha sacado un notable en matemáticas. Lo mismo que tu.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez? ¡Te he dicho que fue porque hice mal un cuatro!

-Pues ya sabes, a hacer caligrafía. Como Alberto.

-Te hechizaré las orejas.

-Mas quisieras... ¿Dónde está mi jersey de rayas?

-Colgado en el tendedero. Ví a Nadia esta mañana sacarlo de la lavadora...

Aunque no la veían, Cecilia no pudo evitar alzar las cejas sorprendida. El trimestre anterior su hijo había sacado un cinco pelón. La profesora, además, había añadido una nota diciendo que debía estarse quieto y atento en clase, practicar con la tijera y el punzón y colorear mejor. Al parecer todas aquellas zarandanjas en realidad estaban relacionadas con la psicomotricidad fina y no se cuántos rollos. Como en el fondo esperaba que le sirviera para escribir mejor, lo había animado. Y había ponderado mucho el seis actual y la indicación que lo acompañaba relativa a que el niño ponía mucho interés. Y ahora resultaba que sus dos hijas mayores habían tenido que ver. Recordaba haber visto a Isabel supervisando los deberes de su hermano como si fuera un sargento de caballería, pero ni se le había pasado por la imaginación que la estrategia fuera mucho mas elaborada. Estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de pensar. Comentaría el asunto con Alberto, a ver qué pensaba él que debían hacer. Volvía sobre sus pasos cuando un pequeño terremoto se abalanzó en sus piernas.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiii!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que hay que llevar a Pufo!

-Claro, claro, no lo vamos a dejar aquí solito ¿Verdad?

Cristina la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza con mucha energía.

-¡Voy a buscarlo!

-Dile a Alberto que te ayude.

Cristina salió corriendo gritando "Betoooooo ayúdame a encontrar a Pufoooooooo".

Dos horas mas tarde Cecilia volvía a la pose de madre seria revisando notas. Estas eran un poco mas especiales, pero en su conjunto estaba contenta. A Isabel no tuvo otra cosa que decir que no fuera felicitarla. Sin embargo tuvo que llamar la atención de Mencía.

-Eso de cargarte calderos tiene sus consecuencias, querida. Te han puesto solo un seis en Pociones.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se.

-Tendrás que repasar un poco en vacaciones. Aprovecharemos que está tu abuelo.

Mencía frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres repasar pociones con mi padre?

-¡Me hará ponerme el reloj horrible ese que me regaló!

-Y con toda la razón del mundo, Mencía. Así que, hala, vete a guardarlo en tu maleta. ¡Ya! ¡Y no olvides meter lo de las pociones!

Y mira por dónde, se llevó la sorpresa con Alberto. Tenía notas máximas en "encantamientos básicos" y todo lo demás estaba bastante bien. Incluida "Iniciación a las pociones"

-Mira hijo, aquí estaba tu sobresaliente.- Comentó mirándolo. El niño empezó a dar saltitos de contento y salió corriendo en pos de su hermana mas pequeña.

-¡Cristinaaaaa! ¡He sacado un sobresalienteeeeeeeee!

Cecilia suspiró. Puesto que el viernes era no lectivo habían pensado marcharse a primera hora de la tarde. Eso si conseguía movilizar adecuadamente a su prole.

En la casa de su bisabuelo, sin embargo, ya había gente. De hecho Ana, su madre, llaves del coche en mano iba en busca de su hermana mayor. Lucía y Javier estaban allí instalados para pasar la convalecencia, y Amaia acababa de hacerle la pertinente cura.

-¿Me acompañas a la compra? – Le preguntó a bocajarro mostrando las llaves del coche. – Papá tiene la nevera y el arcón de congelar repletos, pero aún así me traigo dos yernos y siete nietos que devoran.

Amaia sonrió, metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un papelito del tamaño de un sello.

-Yo también tengo una lista de la compra. Me la ha hecho Fernando.

-¿Va a estar aquí?

-Claro. Tiene gente de confianza en el restaurante. Y ya sabes... si hay algún problemilla, pues puede acercarse en un momentito.

-Dirás mas bien que puedes acercarle.

-_Inter nos_, no creo que haga falta tanta precisión. ¿Nos vamos en coche?

Aparecerse y desaparecerse era más rápido pero no estaba exento de inconvenientes. Por ejemplo, había que conocer un lugar adecuado cerca del supermercado, ajeno a miradas _muggles_. Pero además era tan instantáneo que no permitía hablar. Y a Ana le apetecía charlar con su hermana. Así que las dos se montaron en el coche de su padre.

-Me tomarás por chiflada.- Dijo Amaia aferrándose al asidero sobre la ventanilla mientras Ana embocaba una calle sin asfaltar.- Pero de vez en cuando este coche huele a mamá.

-Ahora mismo, por ejemplo.- Replicó su hermana.- Yo también lo noto. Es su perfume. Talmente como si acabara de bajarse. El caso es que a mi también me pasa a veces por la casa...

-Y a mi. Es como si una parte de ella siguiera por aquí... En fin.

Las dos hermanas permanecieron en silencio un rato pequeño hasta que llegaron a una calle asfaltada.

-Así que Lucía y Javier se van a quedar un tiempo aquí... – Comentó Ana de manera casual.

- A papá no le importa en absoluto y a mi me viene de oro...- Explicó Amaia.- Trasladarlo a Huelva era una complicación y por otro lado así lo tengo mucho mas a mano para las curas.

-¿No se las hace Lucía?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero le dio otra bajada de tensión mientras me veía hacer la primera.

-¿Una bajada de tensión? ¡Pero si es sanadora!

-Ten en cuenta que está embarazada y que se trata del padre de su hija.

-Ya lo tengo en cuenta. Simplemente, visto desde fuera es un poco irónico. ¿No?

-Y además, tu no sabes cómo estaba. Yo me asusté. Los hechizos tan antiguos normalmente son muy lacerantes porque los contra hechizos antihemorrágicos estaban poco desarrollados, pero aún así el destrozo no era pequeño. Le vi el estómago perfectamente. Y Lucía estuvo atendiendo al otro. El caso es que no quiere que ella se ponga a curarlo así que me ha pedido que lo haga yo. ¡Lo que se llega a hacer por los hijos, aunque sean políticos!

Ana sonrió mientras aparcaba con presteza.

-Estamos. Antes de salir del coche voy a sacar mi lista.- Y diciendo aquello extrajo de su bolso un papelito semejante al de su hermana y su varita. Un segundo después había una tira larga como una serpentina.

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Tienes nietos o termitas? – Exclamó Amaia mientras procedía de igual manera.

-Termitas. Y una vale por varios.

-Y yo que creí que sólo eran niños...

-Vanas apariencias. Son niños devoradores. Sobre todo cuando están en mi presencia. Bueno, y no le digas a Isabel que es una niña porque te pondrá mala cara y deseará con todas sus ganas hechizarte las orejas.- Murmuró Ana mientras echaba un euro en la ranura del carrito.

-¡Claro! No me acordaba ya. ¿Se le ha pasado un poco el sofoco por lo de la altura?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Sabes de algún o alguna adolescente sin complejos por algún aspecto de su físico?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que no.

-Yo tenía complejo de orejas de soplillo.

-¿Tú? Pero ¡Si no las tienes!

-Un poco sí. Mira.- Ana se retiró un poco el pelo dejando a la vista una de sus orejas.

-Ni se nota.

-Ya... pero caí en la cuenta mucho después. Y Amparo se quejaba de sus pies.

-Es que ella los tiene realmente grandes. A mi me fastidiaban los hoyuelos al reirme.

-¡Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes. Y luego resultó que a Fernando siempre le llamaron la atención... Bueno ¿qué tienes que comprar?

-Toda esta lista larga. Y que no se nos olviden los pañales. Almudena está harta de viajar con ellos, aunque los reduzca mágicamente.

-¿Cuándo llegan?

-A medio día. Vienen en avión. Han alquilado un coche con tres asientos homologados en el aeropuerto.

-¿No se traen a la cuidadora?

-No. Como dice Almudena también tiene que descansar de niños. Pero además está el Plenilunio.

-¡Es verdad! No me acordaba que la Pascua es una fiesta lunar.

-Efectivamente, el domingo siguiente a la luna llena del mes de Nissan. O dicho de otra manera, el domingo después de la primera luna llena de primavera.

-¡Qué bien te lo sabes!

-Por fuerza. Te recuerdo que tanto Amparo como José Ignacio están liadísimos por estas fechas. Sobre todo el lunes de Pascua, que coincide con la luna llena.

En tiempos remotos cuando los primeros brujos hispanii escucharon la predicación de los Evangelios hubo algo que les llamó mucho la atención y debatieron ardorosamente en sus conciábulos: cuando murió ese Mesías que tenía unas maneras tan poco divinas que se dejó torturar, el velo del templo de un lugar llamado Jerusalén se partió y muchos santos resucitaron. Ellos siempre habían sabido que los mundos se separaban por velos. Y aunque creyeron, erróneamente, que aquel velo era sobrenatural cuando en realidad era un tejido totalmente mundano, esa parte del mensaje les hizo reflexionar. Eso fue mucho antes de que vinieran los clérigos negando que las mujeres tuvieran alma ¡Por favor! o proclamando que sus cuerpos eran pecaminosos ¡Ellas! ¡Que estaban capacitadas para obrar el milagro de la vida dando gozo!

Pero los tiempos eran otros. Y Ana recordaba vívidamente que el año anterior consiguió convencer a Isabel para que asistiera a los oficios del Jueves Santo, y que la niña salió despotricando porque el cura en la homilía no había hecho otra cosa que quejarse de la gente que se va a la playa en Semana Santa. "Pues que no me lo venga a decir a mí, que estoy aquí!", protestó con toda razón. "Que se vaya a la playa y se pasee con una sotana negra entre la gente en bañador". Dudaba muy mucho que este año se dejara convencer.

-De manera que José Ignacio no tendrá un horario decente hasta el miércoles.- Reflexionó Amaia sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Ana asintió con la cabeza mientras echaba en el carro dos cajas familiares de _Actimeles_.

-Y me viene un poco mal, pero qué se le va a hacer. El sábado Almudena y Stefano tienen una boda en el monasterio de El Escorial, así que lidiaremos Ceci y yo con los tres niños.

-Así que si quiero hacer prácticas de abuela, te puedo pedir prestado algún nieto.

-Oh, si. Tiago es un buenazo, aunque sus salidas de magia accidental pueden resultar un poquito aparatosas para un niño de veintidós meses. Ignacio es también bastante bueno, pero es mas bebé y por lo tanto hay que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de por dónde gatea y qué se lleva a la boca. Anna es para entrenamiento avanzado.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mujer y es bruja. ¿Hace falta que te diga algo mas?

-¡Qué exagerada! ¡A ver si las demás vamos a ser otra cosa!

-Está bien. Es una niña autónoma en exceso. Todo lo quiere hacer ella sola.

-Pero eso no es malo.

-Según... si tienes prisa y la cría se ha empeñado en que ella sola se abrocha el zapato...

-¿Se abrocha los zapatos?

-Lo intenta. Y si se lo haces se enfada y si puede se los quita. Pero además se pone las bragas, se intenta meter los leotardos, come sola y cuando su padre puso un cierre en un armarito de la cocina para que dejara de servirse galletas de chocolate cuando le apetecía se fue a su madre y le preguntó "¿Cómo se abre?". Almudena le dijo que lo habían puesto precisamente para que ella no lo abriera, así que se dio media vuelta, volvió al armarito y estuvo intentando abrirlo con magia accidental.

-O sea, que tiene temperamento.

-Mucho. Almudena lidia constantemente con ella. Es agotadora. Afortunadamente, mágicamente hablando es menos explosiva que su hermano. Si quieres un ejemplar mágicamente estimulante también tengo una. Te puedo dejar a Cristina. Es capaz de hacer desaparecer y aparecer los juguetes a voluntad.

-¡Qué dices!

-Nunca había visto una niña de tres años con tanta soltura mágica. Cecilia debería llevarla a Toledo, al mismo sitio que llevó a Alberto. Allí también ayudan con la magia precoz. Claro que Cecilia tiene ahora mismo demasiadas cosas del trabajo en la cabeza. No termina de convencerme su nombramiento. Ha perdido calidad de vida. A ver... plátanos, manzanas... y lechuga para Pufo, que no se me olvide o Cristina me mirará mal...

-¡Ah! ¡El Puffskin! Ya me había olvidado de él.

-El pompón amarillo, como dice Alberto. Y tiene razón. Hasta que llega el verano y se convierte en la pelota de tenis vieja. Tiene unas garritas bastante horribles pero los niños lo adoran. ¿Qué nos falta?

-Harina de pastelería, mermelada de frambuesa, virutas de chocolate, pan de torrijas y... vainilla.

-¿Fernando va a cocinar o nos va a hinchar a dulces?

Amaia se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que parte del menú se lo trae ya preparado. Pero también creo que pensando en los niños va a hacer alguna cosa de repostería...

-¿Pensando en los niños? ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? ¡Ellos queman las calorías mucho mas fácilmente!

-Hablando de quemar calorías... papá ha cubierto la piscina y le ha puesto un hechizo térmico nuevo, para que Lucía pueda nadar todos los días. Y ha hecho reformas en la pista de juegos. Van a poder revolotear muchísimo con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Piscina y juegos de escoba? ¿No nos vamos a limitar a las muy muggles y anodinas bicicletas? ¿Si acaso el estimulante reto del patinete?

-Me temo que no.

-¡Qué se le va a hacer! ¡Y yo que esperaba que mi hija mayor se relajara un poco!

-Con las anodinas bicicletas tampoco era un relax completo. Acuérdate cuando Mencía quería hechizar la suya para que volara.

-Es cierto. Acababa de ver E.T. y al final consiguió una explosión.

-Papá recuperó la cadena del jardín de los vecinos.

-¡Que vergüenza!


	100. Bonus Especial capítulo centenario I

**CAPÍTULO 100**

**BONUS ESPECIAL**

**CAPÍTULO CENTENARIO (I)**

_**Introducción**_

Queda interrumpida la miniserie _Menudas Pascuas (_la retomaremos en el 102) debido a que cumplimos 100 (¡100!) capítulos de UmU, así que tenemos Bonus Especial Capítulo Centenario que consta de varias historias cortas ordenadas cronológicamente. He tenido que hacerlo en dos partes porque se hacía demasiado largo, así que me temo que habrá un 101 Capítulo Centenario Segunda parte.

Espero que los disfrutéis. Detrás llevan bastante tiempo de construcción de personajes y sus biografías, además de una dedicación especial a la redacción.

Como siempre, es el potterverso sorgexpandido, así que no encontraremos personajes de la Rowling, aunque sí un mundo basado en el suyo. La magia hispanii y sus personajes siguen bajo mi copyright.

**I**

**Hechizos Caseros **

_**Octubre de 1945**__**.**_

"Si, puede funcionar" pensaba Santiago mientras subía por la escalera, varita en ristre. Eran inventos ingeniosos aunque desde un punto de vista mágico fueran relativamente sencillos. Como ingeniero mágico prefería sin duda las grandes obras que ponían a prueba su ingenio y sus conocimientos y se pagaban muy bien. Pero esas llevaban mucho tiempo y se cobraban al final. Los pequeños inventos, en cambio, aportaban una fuente también pequeña pero constante de ingresos. Y ahora que iban a tener una hija esa relativa seguridad económica no era desdeñable. Entró en el dormitorio de la pequeña casita que Enedina les había alquilado, abrió el armario y parpadeó atónito.

-¡Caramba! – No pudo evitar exclamar.

Sara siempre había sido cuidadosa con sus cosas, pero de un tiempo a esta parte le había entrado una especie de frenesí por el orden y la limpieza. Todos los días se pasaba una o dos horas varita alzada, limpiando. El había pensado que lo hacía para afinar su magia pero cuando lo comentó por casualidad delante de Graciana, se llevó la enorme sorpresa de descubrir que a veces a las embarazadas, fueran mágicas o no, les entraba una especie de síndrome de pulcritud cuando se iba aproximando la fecha del nacimiento. Algo así como una necesidad imperiosa de tener el nido en perfecto estado de revista para la llegada del polluelo.

Pero esto ya era el colmo. Sus pantalones, perfectamente colgados, estaban ordenados por colores, y dentro de los colores por tonos. Lo mismo ocurría con sus camisas. Y también con los jerseys que estaban doblados sobre una balda. Hasta las dos chaquetas que poseía estaban colocadas siguiendo un orden cromático.

Con un suspiro resignado extendió la mano y sacó una percha con unos pantalones, la primera que pescó. La alzó delante de sus ojos, apuntó con su varita y murmuró el hechizo.

El instante que transcurrió sin que pasara nada fue para él un claro indicio de que algo no iba bien. Después, la prenda se puso a temblar. Diez segundos mas tarde, con gran estrépito, toda la ropa del armario y de la cómoda salió despedida y se desperdigó por la habitación.

-¡Oh, no! – Exclamó el mago retirando unas medias de Sara de su cabeza.

Un rato mas tarde, cuando ella llegó a casa, lo encontró recogiendo ropa y devolviéndola al armario. A mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó ella paseando la vista por su dormitorio. En lo alto de la lámpara colgaba un calcetín, en el picaporte de la puerta se había enganchado una camiseta interior de esas de tirantes. Y, o mucho se equivocaba, o eso que parecía una cortina en la ventana era en realidad uno de sus camisones.

-Estaba probando un hechizo de auto planchado, pero me ha salido por el mango de la varita... – Explicó él mientras manipulaba con torpeza un sostén. Sara se lo quitó de las manos, lo dobló con presteza y lo devolvió al cajón correspondiente de la cómoda. Después dejó escapar un suspiro y sacó su varita.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Tengo mi magia bastante afinada...

-No es por tu magia.- Explicó él.- Es por la que han acumulado las prendas. Si lo intentas con un hechizo se rebelarán y tendremos aún mas desorden.

Sara lo miró fijamente durante un instante, el tiempo que necesitó para barruntar que, si sabía a ciencia cierta de la carga mágica de la ropa, debía ser por algo.

-Está bien.- Claudicó y se agachó a recoger una de sus blusas.

-¡Deja! ¡Ya me encargo yo...!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Santiago la miró un instante. El embarazo estaba resultando bueno y ella se encontraba bastante ágil y fuerte para estar de siete meses, así que finalmente la dejó proseguir con la recogida de las prendas del suelo mientras él descolgaba el calcetín y se empleaba en los sitios mas inaccesibles. Al cabo de un rato, con un suspiro, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo un poco chafada.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira el desorden. Llevamos casi tres cuartos de hora y aún no hemos terminado.

-Es que se ha salido todo. Hasta la ropa de los cajones salió despedida...

-¡Qué bonito! Ya me lo figuro. Pero es que... yo lo tenía _muy_ ordenado.

-Ya lo se. No te preocupes, volveremos a meter todo dentro. Puede que no queden las camisas por colores pero no pasa nada...

-Vaya... así que te diste cuenta... – Replicó ella con tono lastimero. Santiago se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó una mano. Sara dejó escapar una especie de "_hummmm"_ mientras metía descuidadamente la otra mano entre el pelo de la nuca de él. Entremezclar los dedos en su espeso cabello negro era algo que siempre le había gustado. Y a él también. De hecho, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para concentrarse en sentir la caricia de sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Qué va a pensar nuestra hija? – Dijo Sara de pronto.- ¿Qué tiene unos padres jovenzuelos e irresponsables que ponen la casa patas arriba por un _quítame ese hechizo_? – . Santiago abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Estaba seria y pensativa.

La hija de ambos, obviamente, no iba a pensar nada sobre el orden o el desorden de un armario. Al menos durante bastantes meses. Lo de los padres jovenzuelos era inevitable, aunque seguro que para ella serían siempre adultos situados a años luz. Y lo de la magia... pues si para todos los niños fantasear con su existencia es medianamente natural, para ella sería una realidad tangible desde el primer momento. Pero Santiago se quedó con la parte del discurso relativa a la responsabilidad.

-Tiene una madre muy pendiente de ella, y eso que todavía no ha nacido.- Dijo con mucha convicción. Faltaban un par de meses y Sara seguía puntualmente las instrucciones de Graciana y hacía los ejercicios con regularidad. A la inmensa mayoría de las mujeres atendidas por la bruja partera les iba bien, pero aún así, de vez en cuando pasaban cosas. Sara era primeriza, y estaba el dolor...

-¿Te preocupa el parto? – Se sorprendió al escucharse preguntar.

-No.- Contestó ella con seguridad mientras sus dedos volvían a hundirse en el espeso y duro cabello.- Estaré en las mejores manos. Y además ¿Ganaría algo con ello?

-La verdad es que no...

- Pues eso mismo. Graciana dice que la única persona que no puede perder los estribos en un momento así es la parturienta.

-Es sabia...

-Ajá.-En realidad...- Dijo Sara lentamente.- me preocupas mas tu.

-¿Porque le voy a dar mal ejemplo con mi desorden?

- Porque lo que me gustaría es que, en la medida de lo posible, el padre de la criatura tampoco pierda los nervios cuando llegue el momento. Aunque ya que has mencionado lo de tu desorden...

Santiago sonrió y respiró aliviado.

-Se hará lo que se pueda, te lo prometo. Con las dos cosas.

-Eso me parece bien... por cierto...- Sara se incorporó levemente y sacó de debajo de su pierna una prenda.- Tengo entendido que esto es tuyo. ¿Crees que podrías doblarlo y guardarlo en el cajón correspondiente? Para ir practicando...

El sonrió aún mas, tomó entre sus manos la prenda y la dobló lentamente, procurando que quedara casi tan perfecta como cuando lo hacía ella. Sara dio el visto bueno con un asentimiento de cabeza y él fue hasta la cómoda. La colocó con cuidado en el cajón mientras pensaba en su hija nonata.

La niña tenía un padre de veintidós años un poco descuidado para las cosas del hogar y una madre que acababa de cumplir diecinueve y era toda una maniática del orden. Ambos poseían bastante ingenio, poco dinero y mucha magia. Pero, sobre todo, ambos se amaban mucho, y no escatimarían esfuerzos para demostrarle lo mucho que a ella también la querían. Santiago sonrió aún mas. Y no fue precisamente porque jamás en la vida había dejado en un cajón unos calzoncillos tan bien doblados.

**II **

**Cómo empiezan las cosas **

_**Abril de 1952**__**.**_

-¡Gueeeeeee! ¡Gueeeeeeee!

Sara corrió hacia la cuna seguida de cerca por sus dos hijas mayores. Ana, ni dos días de edad, lloraba con toda la fuerza que sus minúsculos pulmones le permitían. Estaba poniendo tanto interés en llamar la atención que se había puesto muy colorada y agitaba con mucha fuerza los puñitos cerrados y los piececillos embutidos en patucos. Sara la cogió en brazos mientras le decía cosas con voz melosa para intentar calmarla.

-¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¡Mi chiquitajilla!

-¿Tendrá hambre? – Especuló Catalina.

-¡Pero si acaba de comer!

-Entonces igual está mojada.

Sara metió un dedo por el borde de la gasa.

-No, no está mojada.- Dijo meciendo a la niña.- Ea, ea, eaaaaa... Amparo, coge el chupete de la cuna, anda...

-No está, mamá.

-¿Qué no está?

Sara y Catalina miraron a la vez dentro de la cunita. Catalina incluso levantó las sabanitas.

-¿Se habrá caído al suelo? – Dijo Catalina agachando la cabeza para mirar debajo de la cuna.

-¿Cómo se va a haber caído? – Preguntó Sara.- Es una recién nacida, todavía no es capaz de tirarlo fuera...-Aún así, ella también se inclinó un poco para mirar al suelo.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó entonces Amaia.- ¡Mira! – Las dos adultas miraron primero a la niña y después dónde señalaba. En una esquina, con la cabeza gacha y los enormes ojos grises mirándolas fijamente, estaba José Ignacio. Con dos añitos era todavía un bebé tripón. Como llevaba un pantalón corto se le veían las piernezuelas regordetas y llenas de lorzas que invitaban a los pellizcos. Un largo mechón de pelo negro le caía sobre la frente mientras succionaba con fruición el chupete de Ana.

-¡Pero José Ignacio! –Exclamó Catalina corriendo hacia el niño. En un santiamén le quitó el chupete de la prima de la boca.- ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Ay! ¿Tienes otro? – Añadió mirando a Sara.

-Claro que tengo mas. Amaia, hija, abre el primer cajón de la cómoda y encontrarás una caja...

Su hija mayor corrió a cumplir el encargo mientras en la cara de José Ignacio, a quién en ese instante nadie prestaba atención, se formaba un compungido puchero.

-¡Bu... buaaaaaaaaa! ¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Gueeeeeeee! ¡Gueeeeeeeee!

-¡Qué gritos! – Chilló Amparo tapándose los oídos. Ella y Amaia salieron corriendo de la habitación seguidas por su madre y su tía cada una con sus respectivos hijos en brazos, los dos muy llorosos.

-Es que eso no se hace, hijo. No se le quita el chupete a un bebé... – Reprendía Catalina al niño.

-¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡BUUUUUAAAAAA!

-Dale un poco de agua, a ver si así...

-¡No quero babuaaaaaaaaa!

Al cabo de unos agotadores diez minutos todo pareció volver a la calma. Ana, de repente, había cerrado los ojos y se había vuelto a dormir. Seguramente porque recuperar su chupete la había dejado exhausta. Su primo, por su parte, de vez en cuando soltaba un hipido.

Catalina dejó al niño en el suelo y a continuación le dio un trozo de pan para que se entretuviera. El niño estuvo el resto de la visita sentadito en la alfombra, mascando y dejando un montón de migas que su madre desvaneció cuando se marchaban.

-Dile adiós a tu primita.- Dijo Catalina aupando al niño para que mirara desde arriba a la bebé que seguía plácidamente dormida. José Ignacio la contempló un momento con sus ojazos grises. Y después pasó a dejar a su madre y a su tía de piedra.

-¡Mala! ¡Mala! ¡Y mala! – Exclamó muy serio.

-¡Pero José Ignacio! ¡Eso no se le dice a la prima! – Después de reñirle otro poco, Catalina miró a Sara con aflicción y una buena dosis de vergüenza.

-Me parece que la cosa no ha empezado con buen pie...- Murmuró Sara moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras aguantaba la risa.

-No, me temo que no. Esperemos que mejore con el tiempo. ¡Menudo rencoroso! No me lo esperaba yo...

- Son cosas de críos, ya sabes.- Sara encogió los hombros.

-En cualquier caso y aunque estemos en confianza... ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No tiene importancia. -Sara se echó a reír.

-Pues como esto sea un anticipo...- Murmuró Catalina.

-No exageres, que solo son dos bebés.

-Ya, pero...

-Venga ¿No dice la abuela siempre que lo que cuenta realmente no es cómo empieza la cosa, sino como termina?

**I****II**

**Papá a****l rescate**

_**Primavera de 1954**__**.**_

Amparo miró para abajo y le entró pánico. Las dos mayores estaban de visita con su padre en casa de los abuelos paternos. Como decía su madre con cierta ironía "en el Lugo profundo". En casa no tenía algo como aquello, así que no pudo resistir la tentación. ¿Cómo se estaría en lo alto del hórreo? Ni corta ni perezosa trepó en un santiamén hasta lo alto del tejado y allí, sentada en la punta, cada pierna colgando por un lado, estuvo un rato contemplando a sus primos por parte de padre. Los niños revoloteaban intentando derribarse de sus escobas con un par de bludgers de tela rellenas de miraguano. Se rió cuando el primo Amador, que aunque tenía un año menos que Amaia siempre se las daba de mayor, tropezó con el pie en un murete de piedra y se fue al suelo aterrizando en un lodazal. Cuando se aburrió del miniquidditch contempló las vacas pastando, y después estuvo siguiendo con la vista a una pareja de pajarillos que alimentaban a sus pollos en un nido en un árbol cercano.

Pero de repente había notado frío en los brazos y le habían entrado muchas ganas de bajar. Y no se atrevía. Y eso que siendo una bruja lo mas probable era que aterrizara sobre los pies. Nerviosa, buscó con la vista a su hermana. Fue fácil localizarla. Ninguno tenía un pelo rubio como ella. Amaia estaba de pie, en el prado, sujetando la escoba con una mano mientras se observaba atentamente la rodilla. Debía haberse caído.

-¡Amaia! ¡Amaia!

Su hermana no levantó la cabeza, de manera que Amparo cogió aire y chilló mas fuerte.

-¡AMAIA!

En esta ocasión su hermana levantó la cabeza, miró hacia el hórreo, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, se montó en la escoba y empezó a volar hacia ella. ¡Menos mal!

-¡No puedo bajar! ¡Ayúdame! – Le gritó cuando llegó hasta el hórreo. Amaia no lo pensó dos veces. Se elevó todo lo que pudo. Después extendió la mano.

-¡Agárrate!

-¡Acércate mas! ¡Estás muy lejos!

Amaia maniobró. Volaba muy bien para sus ocho años (y medio, como solía apostillar desde el mismísimo día de su cumpleaños), pero aún así la escoba era infantil. El hechizo permitía una altura limitada.

-¡No puedo volar mas cerca! Cógete a mi mano.

-¡Me da miedo!

-Espera que vuelvo a intentarlo

Amaia volvió a dar impulso a la escoba y consiguió elevarla algunos centímetros más que la vez anterior. Extendió entonces la mano. Amparo también se estiró y llegó a rozarle los dedos. La mayor hizo un esfuerzo adicional y ¡CATAPUM! Se fue al suelo. Desde lo alto del hórreo Amparo chilló.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

Su hermana la miró con ojos vidriosos mientras se sujetaba con fuerza un tobillo. En la frente, además, empezaba a crecerle un chichón. Estaba tan impresionada que no era capaz ni de llorar. Amparo sintió un ahogo en el estómago y alzó la cabeza para buscar a un adulto. Los mayores estaban junto a la puerta de la casa de la abuela, de tertulia. No miraban a los niños. Empezó a gritar.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁAAAAAAA!

Algunos de sus tíos miraron hacia los niños. Como sus primos seguían jugando tan campantes no se percataron de que ellas tenían problemas. ¡Pero qué torpes! Y su padre... su padre es que ni miraba. ¿Qué hacer? De buena gana habría hecho magia. Pero el problema de la magia sin varita en los niños es que, como se suele decir, es accidental, no controlada. Amparo se sentía impotente y Amaia, por su parte, cada vez lloraba mas. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¡PAPÁ SANTIAAAAGOOOOOO!

Surtió efecto. Su padre, al oír su nombre, empezó a mirar. Y a diferencia de sus tíos fue mucho mas inteligente y buscó la procedencia de la voz, en lugar de limitarse al grupo infantil. A pesar de la distancia Amparo distinguió perfectamente el gesto de asombro de su padre, que inmediatamente echó a correr hacia el hórreo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó al llegar junto a su hija mayor.

-Me he caído de la escoba. Me he torcido el tobillo y me he dado un golpe aquí.- Explicó Amaia entre lagrimones.

-¿Y la rodilla despellejada?

-¡Eso me lo había hecho antes!

-¡Baja de ahí, Amparo!

-¡No puedo!

-¿Estabas intentando bajar a tu hermana? – Preguntó Santiago a su hija mayor. La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Ahora estoy contigo. Voy por tu hermana. ¡Estate quieta, Amparo! ¡Me voy a aparecer!

Amparo respiró hondo y se agarró con fuerza al tejado. Aparecerse era una cosa muy seria, así que mejor no mover ni un dedo. Con un ¡Pum! Su padre se corporeizó sentado igual que ella, justamente detrás. Sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuerpecillo menudo fue un gran alivio. Con papá estaba a salvo, aunque siguiera en lo alto del hórreo.

-¿Cómo bajamos, papá?

-De la misma manera que he subido. Te vas a estar muy quieta. Solo será un instante.

-Vale.

-¿Preparada? Pues a la de tres. Una, dos y...¡Tres!

Un segundo después los dos estaban junto a la mayor. Santiago se agachó y comprobó el tobillo. No sabía mucho del tema, pero le parecía que estaba roto. La llevó en brazos hasta la casa y allí su madre confirmó la fractura. La abuela escribió algo en un papel, abrió la ventana y se puso a imitar el ulular de un búho. Poco después tenían un mochuelo en la cocina. La abuela le ató la nota a la pata, le dijo algo en gallego, y el ave partió.

Un bruixo compostor vino tras la llamada y le arregló el tobillo a Amaia y le rebajó el chichón. Y a Amparo le dio una pócima para el dolor de garganta que empezaba a notar, resultado del frío que había pasado en lo alto del hórreo.

Por la noche, de vuelta a su casa, una vez que ya las tenían a las tres dormidas, Sara y Santiago hablaron de la aventura.

-Un tobillo roto, una rodilla desollada, un chichón y una faringitis.- Enumeró Sara.- No está mal el inventario. ¡Menos mal que no te llevaste también a Ana!

-¡Con lo pequeñita que es!

-Supongo que habrás reñido a la escaladora adecuadamente. Siempre le estoy diciendo que haga el favor de no subirse a todo...

-Le he prohibido a Amparo volver a trepar hórreos. Y a Amaia le he dicho que cuando hay que rescatar a una hermana lo mejor que puede hacer es avisar a un adulto. Y mi madre también le ha echado una buena reprimenda a la "escaladora". Jura que a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurrió nunca tal cosa.

-Ya me extraña a mi, con tanto varón...

- A mi, desde luego, no se me ocurrió. Y en cuanto a mis hermanos, bueno, si lo hicieron alguna vez, no fue delante de sus narices. No lo hubiera consentido.

-¿Crees que es suficiente? Me refiero a la advertencia.

-Creo que se han llevado un buen susto. Especialmente Amparo. Aún así... ¿Sabes qué le decía a su hermana cuando volvíamos en la escoba?

-No. ¿Qué le decía?

-Que sí, que llame a un adulto. Pero que si llama a papá o a mamá que añada el nombre, porque claro, todos los niños tienen padres y todos los padres se llaman papá y mamá, y si no añade nuestros nombres no nos enteramos.

Sara se echó a reír.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que no haya reflexionado sobre la travesura.

-¡Si la hubieras visto! En el tejado, a horcajadas, con las piernecillas colgando... La verdad es que resultaba gracioso, dejando a un lado que no se atrevía a bajar. Pero la pobre si que debió pasar miedo...

-¿Te confieso una cosa? Yo salí una vez al tejado del caserío, desde un ventanuco del desván, y luego no me atrevía a desandar el camino. Tuvo que subir mi padre volando. Otro papá al rescate...

-¡Vaya, Sara! ¡Así que de casta le viene al galgo! ¡Y tu vas e insinúas que es cosa mía!

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no iba trepando por todo lo trepable como hace tu hija!

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno... algún que otro árbol...

-¿Lo ves? ¡La niña tiene a quién salir!

-Nunca escalé un hórreo.

-¿Tuviste alguna vez un hórreo a mano para hacerlo?

-No, pero...

-No hay _peros_ que valgan, Sara. Habría que haberte visto a ti con siete años...

-Hmmmmmm

-No te enfades. Todos tenemos nuestras travesurillas de infancia. Ya sabes alguna de las mías.

-Si, tirar a tu futura mujer de la escoba cuando tenías nueve años. Con aterrizaje en una fuente.

Santiago puso un fingido gesto de profundo pesar. Fue en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que ambos habían sido invitados. No se conocían y hasta muchos años después no volverían a encontrarse. El la hizo caer de una escoba jugando al miniquidditch porque estaba ganando a su hermano menor.

-¡Con lo mona que estabas con aquel lazo! – Dijo conteniendo a duras penas las carcajadas.

-¡Qué pena que no estuviera mi padre para acudir a mi rescate!

-Mas bien hubiera sido a pescarte.

**IV**

**En el nombre de Amaia**

_**Enero de 1963**_

La reunión del Batzarre había sido un completo fracaso. El nunca había pensado en convencerlos a todos, pero sí había esperado sembrar cierta división de opiniones. Sin embargo todos, absolutamente todos, se mostraron reticentes. La peor fue aquella Belagile. Cubierta con la capa con los broches de plata en forma de tres hojas de roble que indicaban su rango de Hechicera, el mas alto dentro de la Tradición, había sido muy explícita: el principio del Secreto, aplicado a lo que él planteaba, se traducía en que no se favorece oficialmente a ninguna opción política _muggle_ porque tampoco se perjudica a ninguna. Y así seguiría siendo. Porque los magos y brujas se habían auto excluido voluntariamente muchos siglos atrás. Y de nada sirvieron sus alegatos tan apasionadamente expuestos sobre la importancia de convertirse en un pueblo libre. Claro que, después, se enteró de que no era una Belagile auténtica. Era una mestiza. Aunque se hubiera criado entre ellos, no era una de ellos. Deberían retirarle el título de Hechicera.

-¿Qué tal te fue? – Le preguntó su novia al regreso.

-No me han entendido. O no me han querido entender… pero no quiero hablar ahora de ello…- Y se lanzó a besarla con pasión. Ella era diferente. Era preciosa, poderosa e inteligente. Así debía haber sido la raza en sus comienzos. Los vascones en estado puro. Claro que, una vez intentó piropearla con aquello y ella se echó a reír con ganas. "Díselo a Aimerich Picaud, que decía que eran negros... así que, o muy morenos o estaban muy sucios", había bromeado traviesa. De repente, ella le separó con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes.

-No vale la pena.

-Si que lo vale. No quiero que después te reconcoma. Vamos, suéltalo.- Y le sonrió para darle ánimos. El suspiró y se dejó convencer. Y empezó a contar.

En realidad, en el fondo de su ser ella sabía que rechazarían su propuesta. Cierto que cuando lo conoció lo había escuchado con curiosidad, pero era porque le resultaba muy atractivo como hombre y como mago. Pero puestos a ser racionales sus argumentos, incluso a ella que estaba obnubilada por sus encantos, le parecían absurdos. Pero estaba enamorada. O creía estarlo. No quiso o no pudo despertarlo de sus sueños y confió en que él ya se daría cuenta y rectificaría. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre inteligente. Estaba equivocada.

-Había una Belagile que encabezó la oposición…- Le dijo cuando terminaba el relato.- Lo mas gracioso es que realmente no era de aquí.

-¡No sería de Valencia! ¿Verdad?

-¿La conoces? Fue verdaderamente contundente.

La chica se echó a reír con ganas antes de contestar.

-¡Por Dios, Andoni! ¡Claro que la conozco! Y no me extraña que lo fuera. Es mi madre.

Y en aquel momento él se dio cuenta de que estaba en una encrucijada. Permaneció indeciso durante meses permitiendo que la sombra de la duda, el rencor y la desconfianza anidaran en su corazón. Cuando ya no pudo mas había llegado a la convicción de que los nombres son encantamientos en sí mismos. Podría haber escogido el camino de Amaia, que era muy tentador. Pero eso sería traicionar los ideales y dejar en la estacada a muchos compañeros. Y él se decía que era un hombre de convicciones. ¿No significaba Amaia en vascuence "el camino del fin"?

Imbuido en un fin que creía superior y por el que cualquier actuación podría justificarse no fue capaz de ver el sentido alquímico mas puro: el fin de uno mismo en su versión limitada para iniciar una existencia renovada, reconvertido en alguien mas sabio y mejor. Todo ello por obra de la magia mas poderosa, la transformación por el amor.

Sin duda, los nombres llevan consigo sus propios encantamientos. Si hubiera tenido mas curiosidad habría terminado averiguando que en cierta lengua precolombina Amaia significa "hija muy querida".

**V**

**Volando Bajo **

_**Verano de 1970**__**.**_

En la Malvarrosa debajo de la sombrilla estaba Amaia, sobre una toalla, apoyada en los codos, vigilando a su hermano que se estaba bañando.

-Mira qué bien que has venido.- Dijo cuando Ana aterrizó en una silla.- Ayer tuve una guardia tremenda y estoy que me caigo de sueño. ¿Te importa echarle un vistazo a Jaime mientras yo echo una cabezada?

-No, claro.- Ana empezó a embadurnarse de crema protectora mientras su hermana se tumbaba.

-¡Eh, Ana! – Jaime no tardó ni medio minuto en regresar a la sombrilla.- ¿Me compras un polo?- Ana dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. Total, era un ritual. En cuanto aparecía por la playa su hermano le sacaba el polo.

-Amaia…

-Quuuueeee – Dejó escapar su hermana.

-Que me llevo a Jaime al quiosco a comprarle un polo.

-Buenooooooo.

Los dos se calzaron las zapatillas y avanzaron corriendo por la arena ardiente hasta alcanzar la pasarela de madera que llevaba hasta el chiringuito de los helados. Jaime pidió un polo con forma de cohete y tres sabores, mientras su hermana prefirió uno de limón.

-¡Eh! Ese que va por ahí es uno de los nuestros.- Exclamó Jaime mientras desenvolvía el polo.

-¿Quién? – Ana miró hacia dónde Jaime señalaba. No era lo mas frecuente del mundo ir cruzándose con magos en medio de una playa atestada de muggles.

-Ese.- El niño señaló hacia un chico que caminaba a buen paso por la playa. Ana se fijó en que no era muy alto, pero tampoco era bajo. Llevaba un bañador Meiba azul, un polo blanco y un tupido flequillo castaño sobre los ojos. Nada de particular por aquel entonces.

-¿De qué lo conoces? – Preguntó Ana mientras chupaba su polo.

-Es el novio de Amparo.

Ana, estupefacta ante la revelación, se giró sin ningún disimulo y hasta se puso de puntillas. Lamentablemente, solo pudo ver la espalda y las piernas peludas del chico mientras se alejaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el novio de Amparo? – Pasó a interrogar a su hermano.

-Me lo ha presentado.

-¿Qué te lo ha presentado?

-Siiiii.- Coreó el niño.- Se llama Miguel, pero le gusta que le llamen Miquel. Trabaja en el puerto, en exportaciones mágicas.

Y Jaime, contentísimo de que su hermana le prestara tantísima atención por algo que él sabía y ella no, se embaló y habló y habló entre chupadas de polo de tres sabores. Ana se enteró de que Amparo, hasta la fecha catalogada como muy exigente con los chicos por sus hermanas, le había recogido del colegio un par de veces en compañía del tal Miquel. A pesar de las liosas explicaciones de Jaime para cuando llegaban a la sombrilla estaba prácticamente convencida de que entre su hermana y el mago efectivamente había "algo", aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto de ese "algo".

-¡Toma! ¡Me voy al agua!

Y Jaime salió corriendo como una flecha de regreso al mar. Ana lo siguió con la mirada mientras avanzaba hasta la sombrilla. Cuando llegó, encontró allí a su madre, sentada en una hamaca. Sara también había seguido con la vista al niño.

-Me parece a mi que mas que cuidar a vuestro hermano lo que hacéis es consentirlo. Según parece no ha hecho otra cosa en lo que va de mañana que bañarse, salvo el rato que se ha estado comiendo el polo.

-Claro que lo consentimos.- Dijo Ana muy seria.

-Pues menudas hermanas mayores que estáis hechas.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es culpa tuya y de papá, por haberlo tenido con tantos años de diferencia conmigo.

-Para tu información, Jaime vino cuando le dio la gana. Si hubiera sido por tu padre y por mi lo habríamos tenido cuando tu eras pequeñita. El caso es que me parece que me lo estáis malcriando.

-Al menos es cívico. Mira.- Dijo Ana con cierto tonillo irónico.- Me ha dejado el palo del polo antes de volver al agua en lugar de tirarlo por la arena o perderlo en el mar.

Amaia, que aparentemente dormitaba, soltó una risita mientras su hermana sonreía de medio lado exactamente igual que lo hacía su madre.

-Por cierto, Jaime me ha señalado a un brujo que paseaba por la orilla. Me ha dicho que es el novio de Amparo.

Amaia se incorporó de golpe, se levantó las gafas sobre la frente y la miró con atención. Sara también la miraba, aunque lo que pasara por su mente era un completo misterio.

-¿Vosotras sabéis algo? – Después de dejar pasar un segundo para que ellas hablaran sin obtener ninguna respuesta, Ana insistió.

-Primera noticia.- Dijo Amaia.

-¿Y tu, mamá?

-A mi tu hermana no me ha dicho nada…- Respondió Sara después de meditar un instante.- … de momento.

Amaia acaparó entonces el interrogatorio indagando cómo era y cuánto sabía Ana. No prosiguió con Jaime cuando regresaban a casa porque Sara, que se lo barruntaba, no tuvo reparo en usar su autoridad materna dejándole muy claro a su hija mayor que, aunque tuviera veinticuatro años, si atosigaba a su hermano ella procedería a aplicarle un hechizo de afonía. Y lo mismo le advirtió a Ana, por si acaso.

A la hora de la comida, sin embargo, la menor aprovechó una pausa de la animada charla antes del postre para lanzar la artillería pesada a su otra hermana. Al fin y al cabo, su madre no había dicho nada respecto a interrogar a la interesada.

-Y bien, Amparo, nos hemos enterado de que hay un brujo llamado Miquel en tu vida…

El proyectil alcanzó el blanco de la manera esperada. Todos se callaron y pasaron a mirar fijamente a la aludida.

-¿Y como es que te has enterado de tal cosa? – Contestó Amparo intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Porque se lo he dicho yo.- Soltó Jaime muy contento.- Me cae muy bien.

Amparo abrió la boca y a continuación la cerró, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, mientras su cara se ponía ligeramente colorada. No ayudó nada que Santiago, mirándola fijamente, preguntara también.

-Hija… ¿Tienes que contarnos algo?

Amparo era la mediana. Amaia abría camino mientras que Ana fue la bebé hasta que a los trece años Jaime la relevó. Una situación que había aprovechado para desarrollar una tremenda habilidad para volar bajo el radar familiar. Su habilidad, no obstante, no solo servía para dejar que sus hermanas acapararan atención mientras ella pasaba cómodamente desapercibida. También le permitía observar desde una posición privilegiada. Y tenía muy observadas a sus hermanas.

-Bueno… es un amigo… un poco mas amigo que el resto…- Llevaba casi tres meses ennoviada con Miquel. Aunque estaba viviendo un momento de dulce no quería precipitarse. No había encontrado un momento que le pareciera óptimo para compartir todo aquello. Pero después de la andanada de Ana carecía de sentido negarlo, así que claudicó y confesó. Como era de esperar, los siguientes minutos fueron tremendamente bochornosos para alguien acostumbrada a que la dejaran en paz. Especialmente cuando intervino su primo José Ignacio.

-Si te casas con él tendrá que dejar su trabajo en las aduanas del puerto. Por lo del conflicto de intereses, ya sabes.

-Para tu información.- Replicó Amparo molesta.- No tengo planes de matrimonio para el futuro inmediato.

Mas tarde, mientras Amparo se desahogaba con su abuela echando pestes de sus hermanos pequeños y de algún que otro pariente, observó de refilón cómo José Ignacio agarraba a Ana por banda y se dedicaba a ponerla a caldo.

-Has metido la pata hasta el fondo con tu precipitación, prima. Este no es un completo desconocido como el otro. Sabemos de su familia y de sus quehaceres. Son gente seria, trabajadora y honrada.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga? – Contraatacó Ana indignada. Mas que nada porque se sentía vulnerable. – Es mi hermana, no la tuya.

-Cierto. No tengo una hermana. Y pensando que de haberla tenido podría haberse parecido a ti, casi doy gracias a los cielos. Pero no te olvides de que tampoco deja de ser mi prima. Igual que tu.

Indignante. Ana lo hubiera transformado _ipso facto_ en protozoo y lo hubiera echado por el desagüe del fregadero. Para colmo, en cuanto se libró de él fue su madre la que la abordó.

-Hija, creo que quizás hayas exagerado un poquito en las formas…

-Puedes ahorrarte el sermón, mamá. José Ignacio ya me lo ha soltado.- A continuación pensó "el muy cabrón", pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Pues eso, que me he lanzado a ponerla en evidencia sin encomendarme a nada ni a nadie y sin considerar que es un caso completamente diferente al de…- Ahí Ana hizo una pausa casi imperceptible que su madre detectó.-… Amaia.

Sara sonrió con comprensión, como sólo las madres saben hacer. Una comprensión que iba mas allá de lo que Ana entonces pudo calibrar. Y no insistió mas. Solo añadió una cosa.

-¿Sabes, Ana? Lo cierto es que él te ha seguido la estrategia y ha hecho lo mismo que tu.

-No te entiendo.

-Pues está claro. Le ha hecho confesar a tu hermana que no tiene en mente un matrimonio inmediato.

Ana sopesó el comentario de su madre, llegó a la conclusión de que su primo, después de haber remado en la misma dirección que ella, había tenido el morrazo de echárselo en cara, y por enésima vez pensó que era un completo gilipollas. Después fue a disculparse con su hermana.

-Lo siento, Amparo. No he tenido nada de tacto.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Total, tarde o temprano os tendríais que enterar…

-Si, pero yo… bueno, tenías que haberlo dicho tu cuando creyeras oportuno, pero no pude evitar... y te juro que no fue por puro cotilleo...

-Ya, ya se lo que te pasa.

-De verdad que lo siento. Ya se que este mago no es como... bueno que no es como con Amaia... pero no pude controlar el impulso.

- Tranquila. Se acaba por superar. Yo también he tenido que pasar por ello.

-Oírte decir eso me alivia.

-Me alegro.

Ana tenía diez años cuando Amaia conoció a Andoni y se casó de inmediato con él, y once cuando huyó de él. Era una cría pero se daba cuenta de que las cosas no iban como debieran. Cuando tenía trece años y estaba a punto de empezar la adolescencia nació su hermano Jaime. Tenía clavada en el alma la imagen de su hermana, meciendo amorosamente a su hermanito como si fuera su madre y tragando lágrimas.

Mas tarde Sara aprovechó el primer rato que tuvo sola a la segunda de sus hijas, algo realmente difícil con tanta gente en casa, para hablar con ella.

-Lo importante es que estés contenta.

-Lo estoy, mamá. En el momento en el que no lo estuviera pondría punto y final, ya me conoces.

-Me parece bien.

-Sin embargo, me ha llamado mucho la atención la reacción de Ana y de José Ignacio. Me parece que los dos siguen un poco afectados, ya sabes de qué te hablo.

-Eran un par de críos y todavía lo están digiriendo.- Sara omitió que como a ella misma le pasaba aún.

-Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-Es que en el fondo lo estaban. Les pasa a menudo y por eso precisamente discuten tanto, porque les gustaría discrepar completamente y sin embargo coinciden. Supongo que, como lo otro, también lo acabarán digiriendo.

-¿Crees que veremos cómo acaban llevándose bien?

-No me sorprendería. En el fondo son tal para cual y que están condenados a entenderse. Por cierto, has vuelto a hacer uso de tu habilidad para desviar la atención.

-¿Yo?

-Pero ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué siendo tu madre no me iba a dar cuenta? Empezamos hablando de ti y de Miquel y hemos acabado hablando de Ana y José Ignacio.

-Vaya, parece que a las madres no se las engaña fácilmente.

-Normalmente, no. Ya tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo.

**V****I**

**Encantamientos Ancestrales **

_**Septiembre de 1977**__**.**_

-Verás...- Iba diciendo Fernando con entusiasmo creciente.-... Aquí puede ir la cocina, y aquí el salón principal... los baños al fondo...

-...y ¿qué has pensado para la parte de arriba? – Preguntó Amaia.

Habían decidido transformar el pajar del caserío en un restaurante. Era una apuesta importante en la que iban a invertir hasta el último duro, pero Amaia no dudaba lo mas mínimo de que Fernando acabaría teniendo éxito.

-... pues había pensado otro salón...

-No tiene mas que ventanucos.

-Pero se pueden abrir ventanales. Incluso podría construirse una terraza. Los muros son sólidos...

Amaia lo miró, sonrió y se dirigió a la escalera. Se recolocó la falda y trepó por ella con agilidad mientras él la miraba con deleite.

-¿No quieres que te vea lo que hay debajo? – Preguntó él con sorna desde el piso inferior.

-No está bien en una dama. Aunque seas mi marido. Por cierto, deberías haber subido tu primero...

-Si no me has dado ocasión...

Ella traspasó el agujero cuadrado en el techo de madera y un instante después asomó la cabeza por el mismo.

-Venga... ¿No piensas subir a explicarme todas esas ideas? – El pelo, en media melena, le caía a ambos lados de la cara haciendo un juego de sombras que acentuaba sus hoyuelos. Fernando le devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a trepar.

-¿Lo ves? Ahí iría estupendo un gran ventanal...

-Pero habrá que hacer una escalera. No van a trepar por donde nosotros lo hemos hecho.

-No, claro que no. Había pensado en una de madera. Creo que pegaría con el resto de la decoración.

-¿Tu crees? – Amaia ahora abrazaba a Fernando por detrás mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro. Era casi tan alta como él, así que eso no le suponía ningún esfuerzo. Fernando sonrió mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Estoy seguro. Será una obra importante, y una gran inversión, pero te aseguro que me voy a dejar la piel para que este restaurante salga adelante...

-Eso no lo dudo...- Y besó suavemente la mejilla de Fernando. Por alguna misteriosa razón, de repente le habían entrado muchísimas ganas de hacerle mimos.

Quería mucho a Fernando. Muchísimo. Llevaba varios años casada con él y habían sido los mas felices de su vida. A veces, cuando veía a sus sobrinas, una sombra de pesar se cruzaba por su mente. Pero entonces pensaba que en vez de lamentar lo que creía que no podría tener lo que debía hacer era disfrutar de lo mucho que tenía. Ese mucho era él.

Curiosamente, a él se le pasó por la mente que también era muy apetecible abrazarla y besuquearla un poco.

La paja, misteriosamente, estaba limpia. Y por el ventanuco entraba un airecillo primaveral la mar de agradable y fragante. Y era prácticamente imposible que nadie subiera. Y...

... y seguramente fue la estación. Aunque también tuvo que ver algo que no sabía Amaia, y era que el pajar condensaba grandes dosis de magia. Especialmente de un tipo muy concreto. Allí, por ejemplo, un montón de años atrás, cuando lo que había era un aprisco de pastores, fue donde sus bisabuelos Aisone y Zacarías, bajo una lluvia horrible, tuvieron el valor de reconocer, después de muchas peripecias, que se amaban. Allí, debajo justamente de donde ellos estaban en ese preciso momento, su hermana Ana y su primo José Ignacio se habían besado por primera vez. Pero todo eso, en ese momento, daba exactamente igual. Era una magia tan primal que ambos se sintieron embargados por un instinto casi animal. Y era tan arrebatadora que la primera vez solo se deshicieron de lo imprescindible para saciar aquel súbito maremoto de pasión.

La segunda vez ya se lo tomaron con mas calma, y fueron capaces de desnudarse por completo entre mimos y caricias. Pasada la tercera, los dos se percataron de que la paja pinchaba.

-Es hora de volverse ¿No? – Dijo Amaia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho y las piernas largas entrelazadas con las de él.

-Es una lástima...

-Podemos seguir luego.

-No será lo mismo, ahora que hemos descubierto que la paja pica en la piel...

-Fernando... – Dijo ella sonriendo- ...No tenemos que volver al pajar. Te recuerdo que aunque nos hayamos empeñado hasta las cejas todavía disponemos de una cama.

Quince días después, cuando Fernando estaba en Francia en un concurso de cocina al que había ido a regañadientes, porque total nunca ganaba nadie que no fuera francés, Amaia descubrió que estaba embarazada. Y mientras rumiaba maravillada el milagro, por alguna misteriosísima razón, de manera repentina le vino a la mente el pajar. Íntimamente convencida de que había ocurrido en aquella ocasión le vino otra certeza a la mente: habría que trabajar mucho pero seguro, absolutamente seguro que Fernando acabaría lográndolo.


	101. Bonus Especial capítulo centenario y 2

**CAPÍTULO 101**

**BONUS ESPECIAL CENTENARIO (****y II)**

**VII**

**Globos para Adolescentes**

_**Septiembre de 1992**_

A una semana de cumplir quince años Almudena se encontró con el "regalo" de empezar a hacerse mujer. Llevaba bastante tiempo acomplejada pensando que su naturaleza femenina debía ser una birria, pero lejos de sentir alivio, se encontraba aún peor. Muchísimo peor. Terriblemente peor.

Porque a ver, ella que se creía suficientemente madura y mayor para no inmutarse ni un ápice cuando ocurriera tan esperado acontecimiento, se había llevado un susto morrocotudo. Y todo porque en lugar de algo rojo y brillante se había topado con una mancha marrón. Con su historial de enfermedades muggles, Almudena se pensó que algo marchaba muy mal. Tan mal que cuando angustiadísima informó a su madre y ésta se comportó con total naturalidad, lejos de alegrarse se echó a llorar. Después vino la frustración de caer en la cuenta de que probablemente siempre sería mas baja, mas delgaducha y con menos tetas que su hermana y que su madre. Y todo el esfuerzo que hizo Ana para convencerla de que no era ninguna enana comparada con la media, sino mas bien tirando a altita, y que en realidad iba a estar muy bien de físico, lo único que produjo fue una gran desconfianza por parte de la hija hacia la madre, reflejo de la adjudicación del título de _Madre Peor del Universo_ que Ana, como cualquier progenitora de adolescente, luciría durante años a partir de entonces.

Y por último estaba el humor. Tenía un humor de perros y no lo podía evitar. Y eso que, habiendo observado cuidadosamente a su hermana, a sus primas y a sus amigas, creyó que se había vuelto inmune. Falso. Totalmente falso.

Todo era desconcertante, deprimente y asqueroso. Y pensando así, mirando al suelo con saña, caminaba por el jardín de sus abuelos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se sentía desgraciadísima y muy sola pero claro, Ceci y Alberto, que jugaban a las cartas mágicas bajo la pérgola entre grandes risas, no iban a querer que una hermana menor interfiriera en su bonita relación de pareja. O al menos eso iba pensando Almudena.

En realidad, ni a Ceci ni a Alberto les hubiera importado nada que Almudena jugara con ellos. ¡Cómo si no lo hubiera hecho infinidad de veces!. Y eso que Ceci se había llevado un par de malas contestaciones fraternas de par de mañana que la habían dejado un tanto anonadada.

Pero arrasada anímicamente por la marea hormonal, Almudena no fue capaz de percibir aquello y se sentó lánguida y tristona en los escalones que conducían a la piscina. Metió entonces la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se topó con algo gomoso y elástico.

-¡Menuda chorrada! – Soltó en voz alta cuando lo tuvo ante la vista. Se trataba de un globo de color rosa chicle procedente del cumpleaños de sus primos mellizos. Y ni se le pasó por la cabeza que tres meses atrás, cuando Lucía y Fer cumplieron quince, lo de llenar globos de agua y jugar a lanzárselos les había parecido lo mas divertido del mundo, ella la primera. Y lo habría tirado por el jardín de no quedar un reducto de sensatez en sus meninges que le recordó que a su abuela Sara, amante del orden y la limpieza, le hubiera parecido fatal.

-¡Eh! – Gritó entonces Alberto.- ¡Almu! ¡Tienes un globo! ¿Y si le metemos agua y jugamos a tirárnoslo?

-¿Para que te ocurra como la última vez? – Replicó Ceci recordando el globo que explotó en sus pantalones dejándolo talmente como si se hubiera hecho pis. Alberto se puso ligeramente colorado, pero por lo demás aguantó bien el envite de su novia.

-Eso fue un accidente. No tiene por qué volver a pasar. Sobre todo, si conseguís lo que estoy pensando...

Aquello atrajo la atención de Almudena, que aparcó su gesto hosco para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que conseguir? – Preguntó mientras volvía, por un instante, a ser la niña curiosa y sociable que había sido hasta entonces.

-Volverlo grande ¡Enorme!.- Dijo Alberto con una gran sonrisa.- Estoy pensando que si hacemos un gran balón y le ponemos agua podemos jugar a una especie de fútbol...

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. No estaba muy segura de que ese fuera el efecto final, ni que fuera a resultar divertido, pero nunca se sabía.

-Podemos probar...- Murmuró mirando a su novio. El chico le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de añadir:

-Pues ¿A qué esperáis? Yo, desde luego, no puedo hacerlo.

Ceci le devolvió la sonrisa, tendió la mano a su hermana y tiró de ella ayudándola a levantarse y los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa hablando y riéndose, el mal humor de Almudena evaporado como agua puesta al sol.

Una vez que las hermanas estuvieron provistas de sus varitas había llegado el momento de proceder sobre el globo. Como era de Almudena, Ceci le sugirió que lo intentara ella. Almudena apuntó muy seria con su varita de abedul y pronunció el hechizo.

-¡_Engorgio_!

Un instante después el globo había aumentado un buen montón de tallas.

-¡Estupendo! – Exclamó Alberto entusiasmado.- ¡Va a ser un súper globo!

-Pero habrá que hincharlo...- comentó Cecilia tomándolo por el cuello.

-Hay que meter el agua primero.- Contestó Alberto muy convencido.

-No me has entendido, Alberto.- Dijo Cecilia.- Hay un problema con éste globo.

-¿Qué problema? – Preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Pues ya te lo he dicho. Hay que hincharlo. Y salvo que se sea un gigante o se tenga una boca como un buzón de correos, cosa que yo no poseo, ya me dirás...

Y Ceci elevó el globo hasta ponerlo delante de las narices de Alberto. Almudena había engrandecido el globo, si. Pero lógicamente lo había hecho en su totalidad. Así que ahora tenía una boquilla inmensa. La situación era tan ridícula que los tres se echaron a reír con fuertes carcajadas.

-¡_Reducto_!- Dijo entonces Ceci apuntando a la boquilla. Pero el globo volvió a sus dimensiones iniciales. Todo él.

-¡Oh, no!

-Igual has apuntado mal.

-¡_Engorgio_!

-¡Otra vez igual! – Exclamó Almudena. Como buena adolescente, empezaba a entrarle la típica risa floja e incontrolable.

-No, qué va.- Terció Alberto.- Ahora está mas grande que antes. La boquilla es tremenda.

La observación hizo que Almu se descontrolara y empezara a soltar grandes carcajadas. Cecilia también sonreía divertida mientras Alberto cogía el globo por el cuello y lo elevaba por encima de sus cabezas como una enorme luna rosa.

-Menos mal que parece que se le ha pasado el mal humor.- Murmuró Ana al oído de José Ignacio cuando pasaban por delante de la salita donde estaban los chicos. – Estaba yo mal acostumbrada, entre Ceci que siempre fue muy comedida y lo tarde que le ha llegado a ella...

-Mujer... es que no te acuerdas de cuando te pasó a ti.- Contestó José Ignacio como si tal cosa mientras abría la puerta que daba al exterior. Ana se giró para mirarlo de frente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué es, exactamente, a lo que te refieres? – Le preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y prevención.

-Las "lindezas" que tu soltabas. Todavía me acuerdo, cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de Jaime y tu te metías con mi bigote...- El la tomó del brazo y juntos caminaron hacia la verja.

-Pero... ¡Si cuando iba a nacer Jaime tu no tenías bigote!

-¡Claro! ¡Precisamente porque había empezado a afeitármelo!

Ana alzó las cejas mientras se le escapaba una risilla. En algún punto de su memoria pidió paso la imagen de un adolescente alto y desgarbado, con un flequillo largo de pelo oscuro sobre los ojos grises y un montón de granos entre el labio superior y la nariz.

-Pues perdona, pero para cuando nació Jaime yo todavía no tenía la regla.- Aclaró alzando una ceja.

-¡Pero estabas a punto!

Eso era verdad y Ana estaba sorprendidísima. ¿Cómo es que se había fijado José Ignacio en eso?

-Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó intrigada. El la miró un momento antes de suspirar. A estas alturas de la vida, aunque la respuesta era un tanto vergonzosa, no se la iba a escamotear a la que además de ser su prima se había convertido en su mujer y madre de sus hijas.

-Porque no pude evitar fijarme en que empezabas a tener busto.- Dijo muy digno.

-¡Ah! Vaya... vaya...

-Oye, Ana, no pienses mal.

-Ah ¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo pienso?

-Quiero decir que no se me ocurrían obscenidades relativas a tu persona... – Aclaró él empezando a sentirse un tanto extraño con la charla. La conocía demasiado. Sacaría punta. Segurísimo. Lo malo es que no sabía por dónde.

-Claro que tengo que pensar mal, lo mires por dónde lo mires.- Replicó ella.- Si es porque despertaba tus apetitos adolescentes desenfrenados, por eso. Pero si vas y me dices que no te atraía y luego resulta que te casas conmigo, también. Y la verdad, no se qué es peor...- Expuso Ana divertidísima. José Ignacio puso los ojos en blanco y extendió las manos.

-No me resultabas atractiva cuando tenías trece años, que no es lo mismo. Sabía que esta charla era un error. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

-No, no. Porque hay una serie de cosas que aclarar. A ver, no te resultaba atractiva pero te fijabas en mis pechos. ¿Lo hacías con todas?

-¡No! Bueno, casi. Lo cierto es que... bueno, nada. Déjalo.

-No, no. Quiero saber.

El dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba clarísimo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que confesara.

-Me preguntaba si acabarías teniéndolos como Amaia.- Llegados a ese punto Ana ya no contuvo las risas. Sabía que su marido, de adolescente, había sentido fascinación por sus primas mayores.

-Así que te fijabas en las tetas de mi hermana mayor... – Dijo con cierto soniquete un tanto punzante.

-Por entonces yo estaba loca y platónicamente enamorado de tu hermana, eso ya lo sabes.

-Lo de platónicamente, no se, no se. Después de lo que acabas de confesar...

-Por mi parte, ya ves tu. Y ella no se llegó a enterar.

-Y cuando tenías catorce estabas colado por Amparo...

-Y me casé contigo...

-¿Y todavía no quieres que piense mal? ¡Ni un segundo plato, José Ignacio! ¡Un postre! – Exclamó ella entre carcajadas. El le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la estrechó contra si.

-Un postre delicioso...

-Pero un postre.

-Lo mejor para el final... – Dijo besándola en los labios.- Venga, Ana... no seas mala, que tu te llevaste el gato al agua.

-No... el gato se cayó solo...- Los dos se echaron a reír recordando el rescate del gato del hermano de José Ignacio, algo que les llevó de cabeza a un momento mucho mas personal.

-No me has aclarado lo del bigote...- Murmuró Ana mientras se alejaban hacia el pueblo caminando abrazados.

-_¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¡La tienes llena de granos! –_ Canturreó él poniendo voz chillona y cierto soniquete repelente.

-Yo no hablaba así. Y sí que la tenías llena de granos...

-¡Claro! ¡Porque me había afeitado, ya te lo he dicho! Y yo que me sentía tan hombre...

-Completamente machote y viril...- Contestó ella. – Lo malo es que Almudena no se siente ahora mismo nada femenina.

-¡Ah! ¿No? Pues precisamente es lo que debería. Además, yo creo que no va a tener nada que envidiar a su hermana. Tu habrás puesto mucho en ella, pero Almudena tiene su propio atractivo. Heredado de mi.

-La autoestima bien, gracias...

-¿No crees que va a ser una mujer atractiva?

-Si lo pienso. Me refería a ti. Y en cualquier caso, volviendo a nuestra hija, ahora mismo la pobrecita se siente miserable.- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-Miserable antes porque no le llegaba y miserable ahora porque le ha llegado. Las mujeres sois complicadas, cariño.

-Y los hombres a veces demasiado simples. ¡Mira que pensar que los granos del bigote eran como un cartelón anunciando testosterona!

-Estás haciendo un enorme globo de una tontería...

-Si, igual que tus hijas ahora mismo.- Concluyó Ana con una enorme carcajada. Llegados a ese punto, él también se echó a reír. No tenían idea de cómo acabaría el asunto, pero les daba igual. Total, ya eran mayorcitas y ellos no estaban en casa.

Y mientras Ana y José Ignacio seguían su paseo hacia el pueblo entrelazados por la cintura como dos jovenzuelos, los chicos ya habían superado la euforia inicial y ahora consideraban seriamente el problema del globo. Efectivamente, con cada _Engorgio_, y por algún misterio de la magia, se había vuelto mayor, y ahora tenían lo que podría haberse tomado como un enorme balón de playa deshinchado. El agujero para soplar se había convertido en una gigantesca boca rosa . Y al final no se les ocurrió otra cosa que soplar.

Lo intentó Albero sin éxito. Y después soplaron Almu y Ceci. Y también trabajaron coordinadas, una soplando y la otra cerrando el enorme cuello del globo mientras la sopladora tomaba aire. Al final, después de muchos esfuerzos, consiguieron inflarlo. Para su desilusión, el globo quedó como una enorme pera rosa. Aún así, jugaron en el jardín hasta que el globo, con un gran estrépito, se explotó.

José Ignacio y Ana se los encontraron exhaustos y sudorosos y tirados por el césped del jardín, rodeados de trozos de goma rosa chicle.

-Procurad recoger los restos del globo, que luego se enfada la abuela.- Les comentó el mago antes de entrar en la casa. Almudena sacó su varita y ya iba a empezar a desvanecer fragmentos de globo.

- Así no, Almudena.- Advirtió su madre. Y ella frunció el ceño mientras guardaba la varita.

-¿Cómo crees que funciona? – Preguntó Alberto a Ceci mientras recogía un trozo de entre unas briznas de hierba.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó ella confusa.

-Lo de haberlo agrandado. Quiero decir que no se si las moléculas se volvieron enormes o se multiplicaron. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Y yo qué se? Es cosa de magia...- Contestó ella con una risita.

-Ya pero... tendrá una lógica... ¿No? Me gustaría tener un microscopio para poder mirar el globo en detalle...

-¡Vaya! ¿Vas a descubrir las leyes físicas que rigen la magia?

-No lo creo. Pero estoy seguro de que las tiene que haber. En cualquier caso, deberías estar contenta. No me negarás que me lo tomo bien.

-Con deportividad, si. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Se ha ido dentro, supongo que a tirar los restos a la basura. Le ha molestado que tu madre no la dejara hacerlos desaparecer.

-Desvanecerlos. Se dice desvanecerlos.

-Vale, desvanecerlos.

-Pobre Almu. Lo está pasando francamente mal.- Reflexionó Ceci poniéndose pensativa.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alberto intrigado.

-Pues porque... le pasa lo que le pasa a las chicas, Alberto.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin entender del todo. Al fin y al cabo, los vaivenes de humor de su hermana Inés hacía mucho que se habían atemperado y ya no se acordaba de ellos, y en cuanto a Ceci, ella directamente era muy controlada.

- Acaba de pasar su primera regla...- Aclaró Ceci.

-¡Ah! ¿Si?

-¡Pero Alberto! ¿No te has fijado en que ha cambiado? ¿Qué ya no tiene un cuerpo tan de niña?

Alberto se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Pues no, no me había fijado.- Y lo que dijo a continuación le salió del alma.- Yo solo me fijo en ti...

Cecilia sonrió emocionada mientras se dejaba inundar por una oleada de entusiasmo romántico adolescente y ni corta ni perezosa, sin importarle un pimiento que la pudieran ver, plantó un dulce beso en los labios de Alberto. El chico sonrió un poco azorado. Claro que se fijaba solo en Ceci. Todo lo visible de ella lo tenía memorizado al detalle. Y lo que no estaba a la vista se lo imaginaba vívidamente. Pero inmediatamente desplazó ese pensamiento de la mente, no fuera a ser que le produjera un efecto menos romántico y mas parecido a lo del globo.

**VII****I**

**La O.N.G.**

**(con Cameo especial de un personaje de Cris Snape...)**

_**Septiembre**__** de 2007**_

-¿Mamá? ¿Podrías encargarte de Alberto? – La voz de Almudena desde el teléfono resonaba un tanto apagada. – Le dije a Ceci que yo me ocupaba, pero no me encuentro bien. Y ella tiene hora en la matro medi maga...

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Ana preocupada.

- Nada, mamá.- Como siempre, Almudena resultaba un tanto seca y cortante en cuanto su madre intentaba indagar un poco en los entresijos de su vida. – Algo me ha sentado mal y he vomitado.- Aclaró con cierto tono exasperado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya nos organizamos.- Contestó Ana procurando no parecer afectada.

-Vale, mamá.

Almudena colgó el teléfono dejando a su madre con el ceño fruncido. De buena gana se habría desaparecido ipso facto para aparecerse junto a la menor de sus hijas, por si necesitaba algo o simplemente para, como su madre que era, estar junto a ella. Pero sabía de sobra que lejos de agradecerlo, se sentiría incómoda.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó José Ignacio. Jaime, Amparo y Miquel también la miraron expectantes. Era la hora de la comida y habían aprovechado para comer juntos en la Albufera mientras trataban algunos asuntos de la empresa familiar.

-Que Almudena ha vomitado y dice que se encuentra floja para ir a buscar a Alberto al colegio y llevarlo a la sesión de control de magia y después a la logopedia... ¿Puedes tu hacerlo, José Ignacio? A mi me viene fatal porque tendría que pasar por el periódico...

-Pues yo tengo a esa hora una reunión con unos candidatos a proveedores transilvanos – Contestó el aludido.

-No pasa nada.- Intervino Amparo.- Si no puedes estar ya nos apañamos...

-Puedo ir yo.- Terció Jaime.- Es mejor que esté él. Al fin y al cabo, es el principal interesado en la calidad de los ingredientes para sus mejunjes..

-Oye, que no hablamos del restaurante de Fernando.- Exclamó José Ignacio un tanto mosca mientras Jaime sonreía como el gato de Cheshire. De vez en cuando, le encantaba pinchar a la familia.

-Vale, vale. No te ofendas. Materias primas para pociones espagirytas de primerísima calidad.

-Eso está mejor.

-A pesar de la susceptibilidad de nuestro primo y marido tuyo, Ana, mi oferta sigue en pie. Yo puedo recoger a tu nieto y llevarlo a todas esas cosas.- Jaime subrayó la palabra _nieto_ obviando que también lo era de su querido primo. Cuando quería incordiar a sus hermanas, solía decirles que mas que eso parecían tres madres suplentes a añadir a la titular del cargo. _El Clan de las Madres Suplentes_, las llamaba. En cierto modo era verdad, puesto que con la diferencia de edad en numerosas ocasiones le habían cuidado mas como madres que como hermanas, pero por alguna razón la broma no les hacía mucha gracia. Cuando Cecilia anunció que estaba embarazada por primera vez, Jaime intentó picar a Ana diciéndole algo así como "Así que, querida hermana, vas a ser abuela". Ella sonriendo puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano y le dijo con el mismo tonillo "y tu vas a ser tío- abuelo". Por aquel entonces Ana tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, y lejos de sentirse como una "matusalén" se veía en plan abuela súper joven con suficientes energías para echar dos manos a su hija en el cuidado de la nieta. Jaime en cambio sí que acusó eso de tío-abuelo. Quizás porque era el único de los cuatro hijos de Sara y Santiago que se resistía con uñas y dientes a cambiar de estado civil.

Pero el tiempo había corrido, Cecilia iba por el cuarto embarazo y Jaime hacía tiempo que había claudicado y ya era padre de dos niños pequeños, ambos chicos, "para equilibrar un poco la cosa", como decía Santiago, puesto que el saldo era claramente a favor de las mujeres. Y ahora, lo único que echaba en falta Ana era que su hija menor también encontrara un hombre que no la desencantara, que era lo que había venido ocurriendo sistemáticamente con todos sus novios desde el primero que tuvo a los diecisiete. Ya hasta le parecía que Almudena había perdido interés en posibles parejas puesto que, que ella supiera, habían pasado mas de dos años desde que rompió con el último.

Y a pesar de que Almudena seguía siendo un tanto inmadura, como su padre de joven, y le protestaba por todo lo habido y por haber, ella sabía que, como José Ignacio, tenia un alma sumamente generosa y afable, y que era una chica cariñosa. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró fijamente a su marido. El entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de aclaraciones.

-Muy bien. Toma entonces.- Y José Ignacio tendió a Jaime una tarjetita con la foto escaneada del niño de Ceci, su nombre y su curso.

-¿Una tarjeta? – Preguntó Jaime extrañado.

-Claro. No le dan los niños a cualquiera que vaya a recogerlos.- Explicó su primo.

Jaime alzó las cejas sorprendido. En sus tiempos él disponía de un variado elenco de adultos para ir por él al cole, entre padres, abuelos y tres hermanas con sus respectivos novios. Y nunca les pidieron acreditaciones. Pero no discutió. Tomó la tarjeta y nota mental de que los tiempos cambiaban y que pronto Jacobo, su hijo mayor, también iría al cole. Y a la hora prevista mostraba la cartulina a la profesora que esa tarde se encargaba de nombrar a los niños para que bajaran.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó el niño al ver a su tío.- ¿Dónde está tía Almudena? – Beto arrastraba una mochila roja de Rayo MacQueen medio abierta, la punta del cinturón blanco y amarillo de Judo asomando por la cremallera, y el jersey azul, que llevaba anudado a la cintura, a punto de soltarse.

-Está un poco malita. Algo le ha sentado mal.- Contestó Jaime mientras se inclinaba para arreglar tanto mochila como niño.

-¿Ha _gomitado_? – Preguntó Beto.

-Si. Ha vomitado. Así que he venido yo para llevarte a tus clases... ¡Pero estate quieto, hombre, que así no puedo anudarte bien el jersey!

-¡Quiero ir a verla! ¡Y ponerle la mano en la frente para ver si tiene _fiebe_!

-Tu tía no está tan malita. Y además, ahora no puedes ir a verla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes clase y luego logopedia.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Porque no pronuncias la erre y... por lo que tu ya sabes...

-Pero...

-¡Alberto! ¡Que arrastras el jersey! ¡Quieto de una vez, hombre!

-¿Tu me vas a llevar? – Preguntó el niño sin dejar de moverse.- Tu no _me sabes llevarme_.

-Claro que se. Me lo ha explicado tu abuela muy bien y muy clarito. Venga, vamos...

Alberto frunció el ceño pero se dejó conducir al exterior. Una vez en la calle tiró de su tío lejos de la marabunta de críos que salían de cole. Cuando lo tuvo a una distancia que consideró adecuada, volvió a tirar de su manga. Jaime se agachó.

-¡Tía Almudena me lleva en escoba súper rápido! – Chilló en el oído de Jaime. Beto estaba bien enseñado. _Prohibido hablar de magia abiertamente_. Sin embargo, era perfectamente aceptable romper los tímpanos de los parientes.

-Yo también te voy a llevar así.- Contestó Jaime tocándose la oreja. Beto pareció sentirse medianamente conforme, así que como un niño bueno le dio la mano a su tío y echó a andar con él hacia el parque que Ana le había indicado como lugar mas o menos apto para salir volando sin que se notara por los muggles.

-¡Tío Jaime!- Ya estaban dentro del parque cuando, de repente, el niño se detuvo en seco y lo miró con sus ojazos grises. Jaime sonrió porque en ese momento le pareció que Beto era una versión en masculino y en pequeño de su sobrina Cecilia. Seguramente José Ignacio, de pequeñito, también era mas o menos de ese estilo.

-¡Tía Almudena siempre me trae la merienda! ¿Tu me has traído merienda? – Exclamó el niño mirando atentamente hacia la bolsa de plástico que llevaba su tío.

-¡Claro! Aquí, en esta bolsa. Ya se me había olvidado...

Uffff, suspiró Jaime aliviado. Ana, sabedora de que el crío salía canino del cole, le había provisto de un bocadillo, un paquete de almendras, un plátano, una chocolatina y una botella de agua. El había pensado que era mucho, pero para su asombro antes de llegar a los arbustos que los podían ocultar mientras invocaba un hechizo de disimulo y salía volando Beto ya había dado buena cuenta de todo. Claro que, ahora que Jaime iba a comprobar que no había moros en la costa, Beto empezó a dar saltitos mientras se llevaba la mano a sus partecillas privadas.

-¿Tienes ganas de hacer pis?

-¡Si! ¡Necesito un baño! – Exclamó el niño.- ¡Un baño _púbico_!

- Pú-BLI-co.- silabeó Jaime mientras giraba la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que significan "qué se le va a hacer, con los niños..." a una señora que intentaba disimular pero que obviamente había escuchado todo.- Aquí en el parque me parece que no hay baños, Alberto. Mejor te acercas a un árbol... – Susurró en el oído del niño procurando que la señora no le oyera.

-¡Dice mamá que eso no está bien! Ella no lo hace, y eso que ahora que tiene un bebé dentro de la _tipita_ no le deja sitio para el pis...- Gritó el chaval.

-Es una emergencia.- Contestó Jaime medio abochornado y medio sorprendido por las aclaraciones de la criatura. Entraba dentro de la personalidad de su sobrina Cecilia el indicar a su hijo que no estaba bien ir meando por las esquinas, pero el resto de las explicaciones del niño, aunque embrolladas, eran elaboradas. Vaya que sí.

-Venga, hombre. Que ya no aguantas mas...

Alberto le dedicó una mirada desaprobadora antes de salir como una bala. Jaime dejó escapar otro suspiro resignado cuando lo vio en posición justamente detrás de los dichosos arbustos. Mejor no pensar que, si no le daba tiempo a invocar un _Evanesco _por los efectos limitados del hechizo de disimulo, entonces tendría que despegar desde un charco de pis.

El vuelo de Jaime, si bien breve, fue una tortura. Beto no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, mirando aquí y allá y haciendo comentarios sobre todo lo que veía. Jaime al principio intentó distraerlo preguntándole sobre el cole y sus clases de Judo, pero pronto tuvo que pasar a la fase autoritaria y mandarle estarse quieto. Eso ocurrió cuando la escoba empezó a bambolearse con riesgo de que el niño se cayera. Y cuando casi se volcó gracias a un movimiento brusco del niño que había visto en la carretera un enorme trailer rojo como el de Cars, Jaime no tuvo mas remedio que aterrizar y activar el hechizo de seguridad para niños, un mecanismo auto-estabilizador y de sujeción que como único inconveniente hacía perder algo de velocidad. Hasta entonces no había tenido que usarlo ni con sus propios hijos, y eso que Jorge tenía meses y Jacobo dos años y medio.

Cuando, agotado, aterrizó en Toledo, su opinión sobre el niño se había matizado bastante: Beto, físicamente, podía recordar mucho a Cecilia. Pero en cuanto a su forma de ser no se parecía en absoluto. Ceci había sido una niña muy madura, sensata y razonable a la que no había que decirle que se estuviera quieta dos veces. Sintió mucho alivio cuando dejó a Beto en la Escuela de Magia de Toledo, que disponía de clases especiales para niños con magia accidental demasiado descontrolada, y se fue a un bar a tomar algo. Fue entonces cuando Ana le telefoneó.

-¿Todo bien, Jaime? – Preguntó su hermana.

- De momento. Ha hecho el viaje un poco excitado, pero por lo demás...

-Ya. Pues si solo ha sido un poco has tenido suerte. Conmigo ha estado a punto de caerse de la escoba hasta con el hechizo de seguridad infantil. La que mejor lo controla es Almudena. En realidad, dejando al margen a su madre es la que mejor controla a los tres, aunque eso a las niñas no les gusta. Es porque no pueden salirse con la suya, claro.

-Ya... bueno... – Jaime no quiso seguir hablando de Beto, no fuera a ser que acabara arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido a llevarlo y traerlo.- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó cambiando de tema y de sobrino mientras recolocaba la mochila a sus pies.

-Ufff... en realidad no se. Va a ir José Ignacio a verla cuando termine con los transilvanos. Pero lo que me preocupa es que le viene pasando con cierta frecuencia desde antes del verano.

-No creo que tenga importancia.

-Eso espero.

-Si...- Jaime miró el reloj. Tenía un pincho de tortilla a medio comer y la cuenta pendiente. Hizo un gesto con el dedo al camarero y decidió que tendría que dar por terminada la conversación con su hermana. Conociéndola, seguro que llamaba otro par de veces. Aun atendió a una llamada de Ceci antes de entrar en la sala de espera de la escuela de magia, cosa que hizo justamente cuando los niños pequeños salían seguidos por el profesor. Beto corrió hacia su tío sonriente.

-¿Es usted el padre de Alberto? – Jaime levantó la vista y tendió la mano al profesor. El hombre tenía un tono afable y mucho acento extranjero que Jaime catalogó como anglosajón.

-No. Soy su tío.- _Tío- abuelo_, pensó Jaime. Era un hombre alto, tirando a rubio como él, pero con la piel muy pálida, hombros anchos y una sonrisa afable.

-Encantado. John Doe. Ha hecho muchos progresos, pero debe seguir practicando. Quería entregarles esto. Son juegos de magia, aparentemente como los muggles, para que no se den cuenta, por ejemplo, lo de hacer aparecer y desaparecer una bolita de una copa... ¿sabe a qué me refiero?

- Creo que si. Supongo que en vez de media bola llevan una entera...-Jaime asintió con la cabeza. El hombre sonrió afable.

-Eso es. Lo que ocurre es que la bola desaparece de verdad.

-Ya me lo figuro.- Replicó Jaime con una risita mientras tomaba la caja de trucos que le tendía el profesor.

-En fin, no le entretengo. Creo que ahora tiene logopedia ¿No es así?

-Eso es. En Madrid.

-Pufff, pues tiene mas de una hora en coche...

-Oh, me lo llevo en escoba.

-Perdone, había pensado que usted...

-No tiene por qué pedir disculpas.

-Tenía entendido que en la familia del niño hay _muggles_... y aunque llevo muchos años en este país no termino de acostumbrarme a no ver túnicas.

-Su padre es _muggle.-_ Aclaró Jaime- Yo soy un tío por parte de madre.- Bueno, pensó, mas exactamente por parte de abuela.

-Entonces no se sorprenderán tanto con los trucos que le he dado... A algunos _muggles_ les cuesta... sobre todo si intentan averiguar dónde está el truco, ya me entiende...

-Ya...

Jaime y el niño se despidieron del profesor de magia y reemprendieron el regreso a Madrid. En esta ocasión, el chaval acusó el cansancio acumulado de la jornada y hasta se durmió en la escoba, cosa que su tío agradeció mucho. Una vez en la sala de espera de la logopedia, Beto había cargado pilas y estaba deseando abrir la caja de los trucos. Y por mucho que Jaime insistió que mejor que lo hiciera en casa, Beto acabó saliéndose con la suya y abriendo la caja. Al cabo de un minuto, hacía aparecer y desaparecer una bola de plástico azul puesta sobre una copa también de plástico de color rojo mientras un corrillo de niños lo miraba con expectación.

-¡Yo también _quero_! – Dijo uno.- ¿Me dejas?

-Ehhhh, es que ya vais a entrar...- Intervino Jaime tratando de evitar que el niño _muggle_ tocara el juego. Acababa de caer en la cuenta, con horror, de que el señor Doe no le había explicado si aquello podía tener algún efecto en _muggles,_ y puesto que estaba en una sala atestada de niños y adultos todos ellos no mágicos, no quería correr riesgos.

-¡Faltan diez minutos! – Exclamó un chaval algo mayor que su sobrino que llevaba un reloj enorme en la muñeca. Jaime sonrió forzadamente y se preparó para otra excusa, pero su sobrino fue mas rápido. Beto ya le había pasado la copa y la bola al otro niño.

-¡No sale! – Exclamó el niño.

-¡Pero si está entera!- El chaval de las gafas se había apresurado a tomar la bola entre los dedos y la miraba atentamente. Evidentemente conocía el truco _muggle_ que utilizaba media bola que se giraba con la mano. -¿Cómo funciona? – El niño empezó a intentar abrir la bola y Jaime observó que el azul se oscurecía ligeramente. Antes de que pasara nada, le quitó la bola al niño.

-¡Eh! ¡Que la tenía yo!

-Ya, pero es que os van a llamar a la sesión... – Jaime notaba la bola muy caliente dentro de su puño cerrado y se temía cualquier cosa. Para colmo, Beto se sumó a la reivindicación.

-¡Tío! ¡La bola es mía y yo se la he dejado a mi amigo! – Y dicho aquello se lanzó con sus manitas a intentar abrir el puño de Jaime.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no se hace!

-¡Es mía!

Fue entonces cuando Jaime notó un pinchacito en la palma y de forma refleja abrió la mano.

-¡Oh!

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó el chaval de las gafas.- ¡Se parte en dos!

En la palma del mago, la bolita estaba dividida en dos mitades. Beto ya extendía su mano para recuperar la bolita cuando la logopeda abrió la puerta y llamó a los niños de su sesión. Jaime volvió a cerrar el puño en torno a la bolita mientras observaba a su sobrino correr hacia la puerta. Un instante después sintió como las dos mitades se juntaban, y llegó a escuchar un _clic _cuando volvieron a pegarse. El señor Doe estaba en todo, pensó mientras guardaba todo aquello en la mochila del niño. Se sentía agotado. Justo en ese momento Ana entró en la sala de espera y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Vengo a relevarte. ¿Todo bien?

-Un poco agotador, pero bien.- Suspiró aliviado.- Aunque no creo que quiera que yo vuelva a buscarlo. Le he reñido un montón en la escoba, y le he quitado esto que es para practicar...

-¿Agotador? - Ana sonrió divertida.- Alberto y su apretada agenda extra escolar... Pero no creas que sus hermanas son dos niñas plácidas, que también tienen lo suyo aunque sean mas sutiles...

-Ya... – Jaime se quedó pensativo un instante antes de preguntar.- ¿Y tiene este horario dos días en semana? – Una sola vez y ya le había parecido tremendo. Incluso peor que cuidar de sus propios niños.

-Tres. Nos turnamos. Como dice Almudena, es la ONG Parientes de Alberto Sin Fronteras.

-Almudena siempre ha sido muy ingeniosa.- Comentó Jaime con una sonrisa. E iba a decir algo mas, pero había pasado el tiempo y la sesión había concluido, de manera que Beto salió en tromba y corrió hasta ellos.

-¡Abuela! ¡Me fue a buscar al cole el tío Jaime!

-Ya lo se. Se lo pedí yo.

Y Jaime ya se esperaba que su sobrino dijera que no quería verlo mas, pero se llevó un sorpresón.

-¿Vendrás mas veces, tío? – Exclamó de pronto el niño.

-¡Pero si te he tenido que llamar la atención un montón de veces!

-¡Tía Almudena también lo hace! ¡Porfi! ¡Porfi! ¡Es que casi siempre me llevan chicas! ¡Así me lleváis el abuelo y tu!

-Pequeño machista...- Comentó Ana divertida mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Alguna vez, Alberto. Pero primero me tengo que recuperar de ésta...

-No tienes por que...- Murmuró Ana sin que Alberto la oyera.- Además, tienes tus propios niños...

-Que gracias al Creador no han salido como este sobrino. ¡Madre mía! En fin...- Y dirigiéndose al niño, que lo miraba expectante, Jaime sonrió.- Alguna que otra, Alberto. Al fin y al cabo, tus abuelos también me llevaban a mi cuando era chico.

-¿También tenías una _onegé _como dice mi tía?

-¡O-ENE-GE, Alberto! – Corrigió Ana.

-También... – Asintió Jaime.

-¿Y también ibas a _golopedia_?

-No, a eso no.- Aclaró Ana. Y su nieto le dedicó una mueca de desilusión. A continuación tiró de su manga.

-¿Y a control de magia? – Chilló Alberto en el oído de su abuela.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no grites! No, Jaime no iba a eso. Pero sí que tuvo una temporada que necesitó clases de matemáticas adicionales.

Con aquello, Alberto pareció sentirse un poco satisfecho.

-¡Eh! ¿Me das mis trucos de magia? – Exclamó de nuevo contento.

-Cuando llegues a casa.

-Joooooo

Pero como era un crío inquieto no protestó mas y se puso a dar saltitos alrededor de un árbol hasta que su abuela lo tomó de la mano.

-Vaya.- Le dijo Ana a su hermano antes de despedirse.- Tus hermanas hemos cambiado de categoría.

-Espero que estéis contentas con vuestro nuevo status..

-Pues ya te lo diré cuando se lo comente. ¡Chicas, ya no somos el Club de las Madres Suplentes! ¡Ahora somos una O.N.G.! Solo espero que solo sea honorario...

-Hmmmmmm, no se. Lo hablaré con tu cuñada. Igual nos interesa que cuidéis de sobrinitos.

-¡Jaime! ¡Eso no es altruista!

-¿Quién dijo que tenía que serlo?

-¡Prefiero el club! Ya tengo bastante con mis nietos...

-Está bien, está bien. Pero que conste que tu lo has querido. Te devuelvo el estatus de miembro del Club de Madres Suplentes.- Claudicó Jaime con una risa. Quería mucho a sus hermanas, pero Ana era especial. Con la que mas había jugado y la que le tranquilizaba cuando de muy niño tenía terrores nocturnos.

Jaime se fue a casa pensando que lo que realmente le había dejado agotado no había sido la magia accidental. En realidad, Alberto había estado mágicamente controladísimo. Hasta el truco le salía muy bien. Había sido toda la energía que desplegaba. _Me subo aquí... salto por allá..._ y el blablablá. Beto era un cotorro. Un cotorro que no hablaba correctamente, pero un auténtico cotorro. ¡Pobres padres y qué suerte tenía él, que sus chicos no parecían haber salido a su joven tío! ¡Y pobres abuelos!. Almudena tenía razón. Para gestionar la agenda de Alberto hacía falta una O.N.G. de parientes altruistas. Y mucho se temía que el niño acababa de incorporarlo como miembro de pleno derecho.


	102. Menudas Pascuas III

**CAPÍTULO 102**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (III)**

Aquel viernes, inicio de las vacaciones escolares Cecilia salió de casa cuando todos aún dormían y Nadia ya estaba trajinando en la cocina, con Pufo atento a cualquier descuido para hacerse con un cereal. Alberto, que como docente gozaba también de amplias vacaciones, se iba a encargar de llevar a los niños a la casa de su abuelo en el coche, así que acordaron que ella se aparecería allí cuando terminara el trabajo.

Nadia, la bruja cuidadora, era una bruja enjuta y baja, de aspecto fibroso y ademanes rápidos. Se había quedado viuda joven pero con los niños ya grandes, así que ocuparse de la prole de Cecilia y de las tareas domésticas de su casa había resultado un aliciente en un momento en el que la casa se le venía encima. Primero fue Isabel, a la que empezó a cuidar cuando tan sólo tenía tres meses. Después fueron llegando los otros. Y Nadia los quería como sus propios hijos y ellos, a pesar de que protestaban mucho porque ejercía una férrea disciplina doméstica, también la querían mucho. Ya tenía listo el desayuno cuando a las ocho y media Beto apareció en la cocina ataviado con su pijama de Bob Esponja.

-Buenos días, Nadia…- Murmuró el niño mientras se dejaba caer en una silla y apoyaba la barbilla en una mano. La bruja agitó su varita y los cereales con cola-cao pasaron de la encimera a la mesa, por supuesto por arte de magia. La cuidadora escuchó un instante pensando que el niño, como siempre, se lanzaría cuchara en ristre como si no hubiera comido en días, pero no pudo confirmar su suposición porque las niñas entraron en tromba, con Cristina a la cabeza alborotando mucho.

-¡Nadiaaaaaa! ¡Te quiero muuuuuuchooooooo! – Gritó la benjamina abalanzándose a abrazar sus piernas. La bruja cuidadora sonrió y le acarició los ricitos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, preciosa. Y vosotras.- Añadió cambiando el tono a uno bastante mas serio.- ¿Qué modales son esos?

-Buenos días.- Contestaron las dos a la vez mientras se dejaban caer en sendas sillas junto a su hermano. Nadia volvió a agitar la varita sin perder de vista a la menor, que se encaramaba trabajosamente a una silla de adulto, y el abundante desayuno que los cuatro se zampaban cada mañana apareció sobre el mantel. Cristina aplaudió contenta mientras Mencía atacaba un trozo de pan tostado. Isabel, por su parte, se dedicó a observar a su hermano.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó extrañada por la mirada lánguida que se gastaba el niño. Beto dejó escapar un enorme suspiro.

- Es que….estoy enamorado.

Mencía se atragantó y comenzó a toser mientras su hermana mayor soltaba una buena carcajada y la menor contemplaba con curiosidad al niño.

Isabel contuvo la risa ante la mirada reprobadora de Nadia, pero lejos de olvidar el asunto, adoptó una pose seria, por supuesto totalmente fingida, y de esa guisa inició el interrogatorio de su hermano.

-De Clara, supongo…- Dijo Babe deseosa de cotillear.

-No.- Negó Beto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Se llama Icíar. – Confesó con la naturalidad de un crío de ocho años.

-¿Icíar? Y esa ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Mencía. Acababa de beber zumo de naranja para ayudar a hacer pasar el trozo de pan, aunque se le escapó un último carraspeo.

-Es una niña de _Tercero A_. Va a mi clase de Judo…- Explicó su hermano muy serio.

-¿De _Tercero A_? ¡Pero si es mayor que tu! – Exclamó Mencía muy divertida.

-¿Y qué?- Replicó el niño.

Isabel, que daba vueltas y mas vueltas a su leche caliente, decidió continuar con las indagaciones.

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu enamorada Clara? – Preguntó dedicando a su hermano una mirada que revelaba mucho interés.

-A ella le gusta un niño de su clase que se llama Gabriel.

-¡Ah! ¿Te ha dejado? – Exclamó Mencía.

-No. La he dejado yo.- Aclaró el niño.- Pero sigue siendo mi amiga.

Mencía alzó las cejas ante la sorprendente revelación de la azarosa vida sentimental que se gastaba su hermano de ocho años.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene esa tal Iciar, si puede saberse, que desbanca a Clara? – Continuó por otro lado Babe.

-¡Un kimono azul y un cinturón verde y azul! – Contestó el niño risueño.

- Si, muy interesante…- dijo Mencía entre risitas. Babe hizo un ruidito con la lengua, algo así como un _tsi-tsi_, reprobatorio, y prosiguió con sus preguntas.

- Y dime… ¿Esa niña sabe que le gustas?

Beto suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Le he pedido que se case conmigo.- Aclaró el niño como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Mencía volvió a atragantarse de la risa mientras Babe, que no había probado ni sorbo ni bocado, lo miraba con creciente interés.

-¿Y qué te contestó?

-Me puso cara rara.

Esta vez, Isabel, Mencía y Tania se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Es que has ido directo al final.- Aclaró Nadia.- Tienes primero que preguntarle si quiere ser tu novia.

-Ah…. – Alberto pareció sopesar el asunto un instante y después, convencido, sonrió y se puso a devorar sus cereales.

-¡Alberto! ¡Mastica con la boca cerrada! ¡Y vosotras dos, deprisita, que vuestro padre quiere salir pronto!

-¡Pero si papá aún no se ha levantado! – Protestó Mencía.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Luego siempre se queja de que le cuesta horrores movilizaros!

-¡Yo ya he terminado! – Exclamó Cristina.- ¿Puedo pintar, Nadia?

- Claro, preciosa.- Y tras una sacudida de varita el cuaderno de pintar y el estuche rosa de Princesas Disney de la menor vino volando por el pasillo.- ¡A ver si tomamos ejemplo de vuestra hermana! – Riñó al resto.

-Yo… estoy… comiendo…- Consiguió pronunciar Mencía entre bocados.

-Tu siempre estás comiendo.- Murmuró Babe. Mencía le puso mala cara pero solo le duró un instante. El gesto amenazador de Nadia la hizo desistir de seguir de diatriba con su hermana mayor, y como el asunto amoroso de su hermano parecía haberse agotado al menos de momento, centró su atención en su hermana menor. Cristina miraba muy satisfecha un dibujo que con trazo vacilante y rosa chillón acababa de realizar en una hoja de cuadritos.

-¡Has pintado a Pufo! – Exclamó Mencía divertida.- Pero Pufo es amarillo, no es rosa…

-¡No es Pufo! ¡Es una niña! – Contestó Cristina mirándola muy seria.

-¿Una niña? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Eso son las coletas!

-¡Qué no! ¡Son los brazos!

-¡Pero Cristina! ¡Si le salen de la cabeza!

La niña dedicó a su hermana un ceño fruncido mientras Babe volvía a sonreir de medio lado.

-Es que todavía no lo domina mucho…- Aclaró Alberto estirando el cuello para mirar bien.- ¡Cristina! ¡Qué dibujo tan feo!

-¡Es un dibujo muy bonito! – Protestó la menor.

-¡No le digas que es feo! ¡Está muy bien para tres años! – Intervino Babe.- Ya hubieras querido tú pintar así a su edad.

-¡Yo pinto muy bien!

-Ya. Pues si vamos a hablar de eso…

-Y esto… ¿es el vestido? – Preguntó Mencía haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña discusión que se gestaba entre sus hermanos.

-¡Son las piernas!

-¡Pero…! ¡Si se unen por debajo!

-¡Son los pies!

-¡Pero Cristina! ¡Así no se pintan unos pies!

Cristina, de natural tranquilote, empezaba a enfadarse con tanta crítica a su creación artística, así que cruzó los brazos y le dedicó una mirada hosca. Afortunadamente apareció el padre por la puerta y la niña mudó la expresión mientras Babe y Beto seguían enzarzados en una discusión sobre decir verdades o no decirlas.

-¡Papá! ¡PAPÁAAAAA!

Alberto venía duchado, afeitado y vestido. Había alisado el pelo con el peine, pero ya estaba retomando sus rizos, esos que su benjamina había heredado de él junto con el resto de las facciones de su carita. El padre le dirigió una sonrisa bonachona y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. La niña inmediatamente quiso corresponder con otro beso.

-¡Mi princesita Bebé!

-Nooooo. Ya no soy un bebé. He cumplido _tes._

-Es verdad, preciosa. Ya no eres un bebé. Ahora eres mi princesita número tres.

La niña le dedicó otra enorme sonrisa mientras Alberto se sentaba a su lado.

-Y vosotras podríais aprender, que aquí la única cariñosa es Cristina.- Espetó a sus otras hijas.

-¡Pero si no nos has dirigido la palabra! – Exclamó Mencía.

-Y aquí, el señorito Beto también permanece mudo.- Añadió Babe.- Porque, que yo sepa, ser cariñoso no está reñido con tener pito y…

-¡Isabel! ¡Acabo de levantarme y no quiero empezar el día con discusiones escatológicas!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Niños! ¡Menos hablar y más comer! – Intervino Nadia.

-Gracias, Nadia. Sin usted, en esta casa no habría ni una pizca de disciplin… ¡Ay!

-¡PUFOOOOO! – Corearon cuatro voces infantiles mientras la bolilla peluda y amarilla saltaba delante de Alberto, la pelusa erizada y las garritas sacadas.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Pufo no es para sentarse! – Explicó la pequeñita como si fuera una gran obviedad.

-No quería sentarme encima. ¡El se había aposentado en mi silla!

-Pobrecito.- Exclamó Mencía mientras lo tomaba entre las manos con cuidado. –Seguro que tiene hambre. ¿Quieres comer, Pufito?

El animalillo la miró con ojos inescrutables. En realidad, la criatura había percibido el día anterior el ajetreo típico de su familia previo a emprender un viaje, y no quería que lo olvidaran. Erizó los pelos de su cuerpo redondo, soltó un gritito agudo y saltó de las manos de la niña para aterrizar en el mantel, justamente delante del padre.

-No, no te vamos a dejar olvidado, Pompón- Susurró Alberto padre mirando al animalillo. Pufo llevaba mal los momentos previos a los viajes, y no se tranquilizaba hasta que se encontraba acomodado en su caja, en el maletero del coche. Entonces, y solo entonces, se relajaba por completo y se dormía.

-Supongo que tendréis ya todo listo.- Dijo el padre dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

-Bueno, casi.- Contestó Mencía.

-¿Cómo que _casi_? - Exclamó Alberto.- ¿No te dijo mamá que prepararas tus cosas ayer?

-Bueno, si. Pero me faltan un par de cosillas…

-¿Qué par de cosillas? – Quiso saber el padre. Estaba acostumbrado a que salieran de casa por lo menos al tercer intento pues siempre alguno recordaba en el último momento que se dejaba algo, y muchas veces eran cosas perfectamente prescindibles.

-Nada…

-¿Mencía? – Insistió Alberto.

-Mi set de pociones…- Contestó a regañadientes la aludida.

-Pues que no se te olviden o tu madre se enfadará. Y no creas que así te librarás del repaso.

Mencía frunció el ceño, bajó la cabeza y se concentró en una nueva tostada. En el fondo, para una estudiante tan brillante como ella la determinación de su madre para que repasara una asignatura y encima de magia durante las vacaciones era un poco humillante. Babe, por su parte, bajó la vista y se dedicó a contemplar los posos chocolatosos del fondo de su taza.

-Lo de tener todo listo también va por ti, Isabel. Que ya veo que andas disimulando.

-¡Yo no disimulo!

-¡Si que lo haces! ¡Te falta por meter no se qué camiseta, que te lo he oído decir!

-¡Chivato!

-¡Mandona!

-YA BAS-TA. Os quiero listos en…- Alberto miró su reloj.- Una hora. Duchaditos, arregladitos y con todo perfectamente empacado junto a la puerta de la calle. ¿Estamos?

Los tres mayores lo miraron como si estuvieran viendo a un Ogro. Solamente Cristina sonrió y continuó pintando niñas tan feliz. Aunque ciertamente, cada vez le salían peor, todo hay que decirlo.

Como el pobre padre de familia preveía, no le llevó una hora sacarlos de casa y montarlos en el coche. Dos horas y media habían pasado cuando bajaban en el ascensor hasta el garaje.


	103. Menudas Pascuas IV

**CAPITULO 103**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (IV)**

-¿Por qué no viene mamá? – Preguntó Cristina nada mas enfilar la carretera de la Coruña.

-Porque está trabajando.- Contestó Alberto.

-¿Y por qué está trabajando?- Insistió la pequeña.

-Porque hoy no tiene vacaciones.

-¿Y por qué no tiene vacaciones?

-Porque no las tiene.

-¿Y por qué no las tiene?

-¡Cristina! ¡Porque no las tiene y ya está!

Era desesperante. La niña estaba en plena fase "_por qué", _lo que suponía bien discusiones bizantinas, bien entrar en círculos viciosos sin solución de continuidad que solo se rompían cortando por lo sano. Y seguramente ya iba otra vez a lanzarse a la carga porque por el retrovisor vio cómo abría la boca. Pero en ese momento los móviles de las dos mayores empezaron a emitir los estridentes sonidos de mensaje recibido.

-¡Mensaje para Mencía! ¡Mensaje para Babe! – Gritó su hijo. Y la menor, que también estaba en fase "_repito como un loro_", coreó a su hermano.

-¡Mensaje para _Menía_! ¡Mensaje para Babe!

-¡Que no se dice _Menía_, que se dice Mencía! – Gritó Alberto.

-¡BAS-TA! ¿Es que no podéis estaros callados un ratito? – Intentó cortar el padre. Y parecía que había conseguido un precario silencio, pero duró muy poco. Mencía se echó a reír con ganas.

-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que te dicen? – Preguntó Alberto metiendo el cabezón delante del móvil de su hermana. Mencía retiró la mano con reflejos brujiles.

-¡Cotillo!

-¡Antipática!

-¡Oye niño, que soy mayor que tu!

-¡_Obusona_! – Intervino Cristina en defensa de su hermano.

-¡A-BU-SO-NA! Se dice con A.- Aclaró el niño. Lo habían corregido tanto hasta que habló bien que ahora reproducía la conducta con su hermana pequeña.

Y así, con aquella cacofonía con ruedas, el pobre Alberto condujo hacia el chalet del abuelo de su mujer echándola muchísimo de menos. En realidad, nunca lo habían hecho, pero sí que habían comentado entre ellos en numerosas ocasiones algo relativo a poner un hechizo de insonorización en la parte trasera del coche. El comentario, hecho por supuesto para que los niños lo escucharan, solamente ganaba unos minutos de paz, pero aunque fueran pocos eran valiosos. Claro está que sin Cecilia a bordo la amenaza no tenía ningún sentido. Solo a mitad del camino, cuando los nervios se habían calmado un poco, observó el silencio que llevaba a la derecha. Isabel, sentada en el sitio del copiloto que habitualmente ocupaba alguno de sus padres, miraba por la ventana, la vista perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque el padre tenía que estar pendiente de la carretera, no dejó de percibir la melancolía que embargaba a la mayor.

Un rato mas tarde les abría la puerta de la casa la hermana mayor de su suegra, una gran sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Alberto no conocía persona tan risueña como la tía Amaia, una bruja a la que tenía una simpatía singular porque durante años fue la única casada con un hombre como él. Cristina y Beto volvieron a las carreritas y los gritos, sobre todo llamando a su Biso y también lanzándose sobre su abuela, que apareció detrás. Mencía se portó mejor, claro que para eso iba a cumplir doce en menos de un mes. Babe, por su parte, paseó la vista por todos sus familiares con mirada lánguida, emitió un triste "hola" y entre el alboroto de saludos, besos y meter maletas, la chica consiguió hacer un aparte con Amaia. Babe habría preferido su abuela, pero estaba monopolizada por sus tres hermanos. Y tía Lucía, que al fin y al cabo era una bruja joven, no la inspiró en absoluto, con aquel bombo tan notorio.

-¡Tía! – Exclamó con un tonillo quejumbroso aferrándose al brazo de su tía abuela.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Amaia la miró con interés. Babe, con sus trece años a cuestas, mostraba unas facciones que ya se iban afilando y perfilando para dejar paso a un rostro juvenil, y que resultaban una afortunada mezcla de su padre y de su madre. Tenía la nariz respingona y los labios carnosos de Alberto junto a los ojos grises de Cecilia y sus cejas finas, todo ello en una cara tirando a larga, con la mandíbula suavemente cuadrada de las brujas _Vilamaior - Amatriaín_. Y como todas ellas, era delgada y larga. De hecho, muy larga. La mas alta de todas las brujas de la familia. La chica le devolvió una mirada lánguida, como un cachorrito perdido.

-¡Me encuentro muy mal!

Amaia se asustó por dentro aunque no lo dejó traslucir.

-¿Qué te pasa, exactamente? – Preguntó en un tono mezcla de interés profesional y simpatía familiar.

-¡Me duele mucho la tripa! ¿No tienes algo?

Amaia sintió que un peso que le ahogaba la boca del estómago se disolvía y sonrió.

-¡Ah!, ya veo... anda, ven. Vamos a la alacena. Te haré una poción.- Y abrió una puertecita que parecía de armario de limpieza haciéndola pasar a una habitación grande y espaciosa iluminada por una luz mágica que parecía salir del techo. Había muchas baldas en todas las paredes repletas de anaqueles y tarros con etiquetas con nombres en latines. Del techo, en ganchos, colgaban también ristras de hojas y ramas de plantas secas. En el centro había una mesa de madera con un grueso tablero. Babe siguió dócil a su tía, se sentó en un taburete y la observó ir de acá para allá recogiendo tarros. Después sacó un mortero y una pequeña balanza, lo colocó todo sobre la mesa y empezó a pesar y machacar ingredientes.

-Esto es buenísimo para las molestias menstruales...- Comentó Amaia intentando animar a la chica.

-No tenías que molestarte tanto. Yo me conformaba con _ibuprofeno_...

Amaia dejó de machacar y la miró curiosa.

-¿Ibuprofeno? ¡Pero Isabel! ¡Tu eres una bruja! Uno de mis mejunjes te hará mas efecto que una pastilla de esas, aunque sea de 600 miligramos.

Babe la miró indecisa. Vivía de la manera mas _muggle_ que se podía tratándose de una joven bruja. Aunque fuera muy reciente, su vocación estaba muy definida. Ni se le había ocurrido pensar en una poción. Y de repente se sintió inútil como bruja y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Amaia, que tenía el vaso listo, se lo tendió junto con un pañuelo de papel que hizo aparecer con su varita.

-Ya verás como te hace efecto enseguida...- comentó poniendo una reconfortante mano en el hombro de la niña. Isabel se sonó la nariz con fuerza.

-Debería... estar contenta.- Murmuró entre hipidos.- Es la segunda vez consecutiva que me llega tras cuatro semanas justas. ¡Porque hasta ahora he sido un desastre!

-A mi también me pasó. El cuerpo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, aunque seas una bruja. Anda, bebe.

La niña le hizo caso y se tomó la poción.

-Sabe a miel...

-Es que le he puesto miel... – En vistas de que Isabel seguía lloriqueando, Amaia se puso de nuevo a mirar baldas y recoger botes para preparar otro bebedizo, esta vez para los nervios. En esta ocasión, Babe no cuestionó la poción de su tía. Ya se la había bebido entera cuado volvió el soniquete del móvil, y para asombro de Amaia la niña miró la pantalla, apagó el teléfono y volvió a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Qué desastre! – Exclamó entre lagrimones e hipidos.

-¡Qué dices! Anda, anda, no seas exagerada.

-Que sí, tía, que si...

-Eso es la sobrecarga hormonal. Te voy a tener que dar otra dosis de poción tranquilizante. Y otro pañuelo, ya que estamos...

-¡Un chico brujo no me deja en paz! – Se sinceró Isabel de pronto.- ¡Pero a mi no me gusta!

-Bueno, tranquilízate. Cuando estés tranquila lo piensas bien, y si efectivamente no te gusta se lo dejas caer, pero no lo mandes a la porra de malas maneras porque entonces no podréis ni ser amigos.

-¡Al que me gusta lo mandé a la porra! ¡Y este en cambio le gusta a mi hermana!

Amaia estaba desentrenada en materia de problemas adolescentes. Hacía mucho que sus hijos ya habían pasado por todo aquello, y a decir verdad, no recordaba ni de Lucía ni de Fer momentos tan dramáticos, aunque seguro que los hubo. Respiró hondo. Ya lo decía Ana. Si quería "entrenamiento" de abuela, esas vacaciones podía hartarse. Y además, de todas las edades.

Cuando salieron de la alacena Isabel estaba mas tranquila aunque tenía los ojos muy rojos. La niña hubiera deseado saber desaparecerse para ocultarse directamente en su habitación, pero eso no podía ser. Para añadir un poco de dramatismo al asunto, se encontró de frente con su abuela.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Ana con gesto preocupado.

-Dolor menstrual. Le he dado la poción. - Contestó Amaia asiendo del brazo a su hermana. Ana la miró un segundo con expresión interrogadora y comprendió.

-¿Quieres subir a tu habitación? – Preguntó a su nieta. La niña asintió con la cabeza y se marchó presurosa escaleras arriba. Cuando desapareció de la vista Ana interrogó con la mirada a su hermana.

-Problemas sentimentales de adolescentes.- Resumió Amaia.

-Le gusta un niño... -Dijo Ana.

-Ella cree que si. Pero por otro lado, hay otro al que ella le gusta y que a ella no le gusta. ¿Me sigues? - Amaia había entendido que su hermana no afirmaba, sino que preguntaba.

- Claro que te sigo.- Replicó Ana, en realidad mucho mas enterada del asunto de lo que Amaia se podría figurar.

-Pues me alegro, chica lista. Porque a mi me ha costado un rato entenderlo.

-Los lloros no ayudan.- Comentó Ana comprensiva.

-No. Vaya, Ana. Estás puesta en estas lides. Yo ya las había olvidado.

-Lidio con ellos bastante a menudo. Ahora te pondré nombres a la cosa, para que aclares del todo. Esta primavera, Isabel ha decidido acordarse del noviete de Santander, Sergio.

-¿Con el que "salía por _sms_"? - Preguntó Amaia. Ana sonrió divertida antes de contestar.

-Exactamente. Un romance la mar de práctico para unos padres de una cría de doce.

-Lo entiendo. Libre por completo de según qué tentaciones y peligros.

-Eso es. Isabel, en un golpe de lucidez, pensó que "salir sin salir" era una incongruencia y rompió con él antes de Navidad. Pero ahora le tira los tejos Pablo Azcona y de repente le ha dado por comparar y Sergio, o mas bien el recuerdo de Sergio, ha salido ganando.

-Ah, si! Pablo. Me cae bien. ¿Así que no le gusta Pablo? ¿No será que el recuerdo del otro no la deja ver bien?

-Un buen chico. No se si Isabel lo valora o no debidamente, pero a quién le gusta mucho Pablo es a Mencía. Y eso su hermana mayor lo sabe.

-¡Pero si tiene once años!

-Doce en menos de tres semanas. Si, un tanto precoz. Claro que por lo visto mi nieto Alberto ha comunicado esta mañana a sus hermanas que bebe los vientos por una niña que va con él a clases de judo.

-¡No! – Aquella revelación hizo sonreír a Amaia de oreja a oreja.

- Pues si. Así que tenemos a Beto suspirando por "la del kimono azul", porque la niña tiene un kimono azul, ¿sabes?. Y por otro lado tenemos a Isabel recordando a un chico que hace mas de seis meses que no ve, y que puede que haya cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Y mientras sufre porque le gusta a Pablo que a su vez le gusta a Mencía. Ella está convencida de que no le gusta Pablo, pero si le gustara un poco se sentiría como si traicionara a su hermana.

-¡Qué líos! ¿Y Mencía, qué dice?

-Mencía siempre ve las cosas por el lado positivo. Piensa que si Pablo tiene que salir con alguien antes de que ella sea mayor mejor que sea su hermana, que al fin y al cabo así queda la cosa en casa.

-¡Por la escoba de Juan de Bargota! ¡Qué niña!

-Si, pero la cosa no termina ahí. Resulta que hay otra bruja de la escuela, una Asenjo, no se si los conoces...- Amaia negó con la cabeza.- Bueno...- continuó Ana.- son de magia antigua los dos padres. Pues esta chica, según Mencía, va detrás de Pablo. Así que Mencía vería con buenos ojos que Isabel saliera una temporada con Pablo.

-¡Qué complicación!

-Ya ves, mis nietos mayores han salido enamoradizos, los pobres. Y encima estamos en primavera...

Amaia soltó una carcajada que arrastró a Ana. Las dos se estaban riendo mucho cuando escucharon de nuevo el portón de la verja.

-¡Ah! ¡Estos son los que me faltaban! – Exclamó Ana abriendo la puerta de la casa. Por la rampa descendía el monovolumen que Almudena y Stefano habían alquilado en el aeropuerto. Las dos brujas se acercaron al coche cuando Almudena lo detuvo delante de la puerta. Salió fuera con presteza y abrazó a su madre.

-¡Mami!

Ana la estrechó con fuerza mientras pensaba una vez mas que a su hija menor le sentaba estupendamente estar junto a Stefano. Su yerno muggle italiano tenía el mérito de haber devuelto a la superficie a la hija cariñosa que Almudena era en el fondo. El dottore también se había bajado del coche y se aproximó a saludarlas mientras Lucía, seguida por los niños de Cecilia, también se asomaba por la puerta.

-¿Habéis tenido retrasos con los vuelos? Os esperaba antes.- Comentó Ana.

-Ha sido la mamá de esos niños que duermen ahí detrás.- Contestó Stefano.- Que nos ha traído pisando huevos.

-Ahora hay un límite de velocidad muggle de 110. Me he limitado a respetarlo.- Contestó Almudena alzando una ceja. Stefano le devolvió otra mirada cómicamente retadora.

-Nos has traído a cien, ma vita.

-Porque había muchos coches. No pretenderías que los fuera hechizando ¿No?

-No se, no se...- Stefano la tenía asida por la cintura y la miraba divertido. Almudena se quitó las gafas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Estos italianos... – Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Eso debe ser lo que llaman "tensión sexual" ¿No? – Murmuró Mencía. Había pretendido que solamente la oyera su tía Lucía, pero Amaia también la escuchó. La bruja mas joven abrió ojos como platos mientras miraba a la niña sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Pero Mencía ¿Dónde has aprendido tu eso? – Preguntó Amaia saliendo al quite por su hija.

-Soy de magia antigua, tía.- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues esa expresión no tiene nada de antigua.

-Bueno, pero lo es ¿No?

-No, no lo es.

- A lo que me refiero es al contenido.

-Pues no lo se. ¿No te parece que eso no es asunto nuestro? – Contraatacó Amaia mientras miraba con ojos curiosos a la criatura. Mencía podía tener un físico aniñado, si, pero mentalmente procesaba cosas de mayores. Su sobrina Cecilia estaba mas o menos contenta con la edad del pavo de Isabel, porque dentro de lo que cabía era sensata, responsable y tratable. Habría que ver qué pasaría cuando le llegara el turno a la mente inquieta que era Mencía.

– Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con los bambini? – Preguntó Almudena, ajena por completo a la curiosidad que su comportamiento con su marido despertaba en su sobrina.

-Dejarlos en las sillas. No durará mucho la situación idílica. Con el coche detenido se despertarán enseguida... – Contestó Stefano estrechándola con suavidad un poco mas. No había terminado el padre de decirlo cuando Anna abrió los ojos y empezó a gritar.

-¡Nonna! ¡Nonna!

-Eso es abuela en italiano.- Explicó Ana a Amaia antes de abrir la puerta y sacarla. - Esta habla en _minestrone,_ como dice su madre. Menestra de idiomas, vamos.- Los gritos de la niña habían despertado a su mellizo, aunque Tiago, que era mas tranquilo, esperó pacientemente que su madre lo soltara de sus arneses de seguridad y lo pusiera en el suelo. A Ignacio lo sacó Stefano completamente dormido, lo metió dentro de la casa y lo llevó a su cuna.

-No estáis con los tiempos, me parece a mi.- Les dijo Mencía a sus tías antes de meterse otra vez en la casa. Amaia cogió del brazo a su hija mientras veía a la larga y delgaducha Mencía desaparecer en pos de sus hermanos.

-Y eso que tu tía Ana me lo advirtió, pero aún así...

-Aún así ¿qué mamá?

-Aún así, Isabel y Mencía me han dejado a cuadros escoceses. _Ambas dos._ Anda, vamos. Es la hora de que le aplique a javier la cataplasma y los hechizos... y tu.- Añadió poniendo la mano sobre el abultado vientre de su hija.- no aprendas lo malo de tus primas. ¿Estamos?


	104. Menudas Pascuas V

**CAPÍTULO 104**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (V)**

-¿Puedes dejar todo eso del tamaño de un sello de correos, preciosa? – Preguntó Fernando señalando su bolsa de viaje. - ¿Amaia?

-¿Qué...? Oh, perdona. Estaba con la mente en otra cosa. Ahora mismo... – La bruja apuntó con su varita y murmuró el hechizo en un susurro. Un instante después la bolsa de viaje estaba cómodamente guardada en un bolsillo del pantalón de su propietario, junto a su cartera, que de hecho era en esos momentos bastante mas grande. Fernando entonces miró fijamente a la cara a su mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No estoy preocupada.

-Sí que lo estás. Solo un poquito, pero lo estás. Te conozco bastante bien.

Amaia lo miró fijamente un instante. Fernando también la miraba, la cabeza un poco ladeada y los ojos clavados en ella, expectante. Conocía muy bien aquel gesto. Significaba disponibilidad absoluta para escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir. Y Fernando lo había practicado desde los diez años, que ella pudiera recordar. Ese sencillo pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

-Así está mejor, guapísima. Con una de tus sonrisas.- Dijo él pasando uno de sus brazos por su hombro.- Venga, ahora cuéntame.

-Verás... es Javier. Esperaba que se recuperara mas deprisa, y hoy al aplicarle el tratamiento me ha parecido como si su cuerpo lo empezara a rechazar. La piel de las cicatrices mostraba unos puntitos minúsculos que no son lo habitual...

-¿Cómo si fuera una intolerancia?

-Mas o menos... quizás... quizás como una alergia. Ahora mismo es levísimo, pero no se si va a ir a mas...

-¿Qué pasaría si fuera a mas? ¿No se curaría? ¿Se pondría peor?

-Si es una alergia mágica esta vez será leve. Pero habría que interrumpir el tratamiento y averiguar qué la causa, y buscar una alternativa, porque la siguiente podría ser letal. Acuérdate de Cecilia y la escama de dragón...

-¿Qué dice Lucía?

-No se lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, Fernando. No es que no quisiera decírselo. Es que no he tenido ocasión. Ella estaba nadando cuando he terminado con Javier y me he venido por ti. Esta tarde buscaré el momento de comentárselo, cosa que no será fácil con todo el jaleo que hay en casa de mi padre. Yo creo que cuando nuestros hijos eran pequeños ellos y sus primas armaban menos alboroto.

-Eso es que no te acuerdas.- Fernando sonrió divertido.- Se te han olvidado las trastadas colectivas. ¿Recuerdas cuando María y Amparo levitaron al alimón el cristal de una mesita baja y después, sorprendidas de haberlo logrado, dejaron de hacer magia y se estrelló contra el suelo? Y Almudena, la pobre, que parecía _La Pupas_, se cortó con un trozo de cristal en el tobillo, con calcetín y todo.

Amaia abrió unos ojos como platos. Las niñas de su hermana Amparo pasaron una etapa de magia infantil coordinada terrible. Levitaban y transformaban de todo juntas ocasionando infinidad de destrozos, para desesperación de los adultos. Especialmente de sus padres.

-¡Pobre Almudena! ¡No la llames _La Pupas_!- Exclamó conteniendo la risa.

-¡Pero si es que lo era! Para un fin de semana de invierno que no estaba con anginas o similares va y se corta con el cristal. O cuando transformaron la ropa de nuestro hijo en un vestido de lunares y el pobre vino llorando a mares y tu madre se puso hecha una furia...

-¡Pobre Fer! ¡Solo entre ellas! Mi madre lo negaba, pero era su ojito derecho.

-Precisamente porque era el único nieto varón. Así salió de curtido. Por cierto, me ha dicho que lo veremos el lunes. Pasa el fin de semana trabajando.

-Bien.

-Bueno, guapísima ¿Quieres un vermut antes de salir?

-Creo que me sentaría bien.

-Dalo por hecho, entonces. Siéntese la señora cómodamente, que yo me encargo de cumplir sus deseos.

Poco después, cuando Fernando le ofreció el vaso ancho con el líquido rojo y un hielo dentro, Amaia no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Javier.

-¿Sabes? Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, vi un caso de alergia al frío...

-¿Alergia al frío? ¿Estamos hablando otra vez de Javier?

Amaia asintió con la cabeza.

-No se si recuerdas la bruja espeleóloga francesa, aquella que se cayó en una sima en el Pirineo aragonés, un verano...

-Si la recuerdo. Movilizasteis todo un dispositivo de rescate.

-Fue arduo sacarla del agujero.

-Interrumpieron tus vacaciones.

-Es verdad. Bueno, pues a esta señora le aplicamos una serie de hechizos fríos de urgencia en las heridas, y resultó que el contacto previo con el frío le había producido una especie de intolerancia. Los hechizos la hicieron hincharse como un globo y casi se nos asfixia. Hasta le pusimos la muy _muggle_ cortisona... Lo llaman Alergia al frío mágico, pues se adquiere en lugares encantados muy fríos... me recuerda a aquello y...

-¡Eso es!

-¿Fernando?

-¡Creo que has dado en el clavo, reina de la casa! Javier tiene esa alergia al frío mágico.

-Pero... ¿por qué iba a tener eso?

-¡Amaia! ¡Pues porque ha estado en el Tíbet!

-¡Pero el frío sin magia no produce esto!

-¡Amaia! ¡Que Javier sí que ha estado metido en una cueva encantada!

-No basta con estar en una cueva. Está relacionado con un accidente mágico.

-¡Que si! ¡Que eso es lo que ha pasado!

-¿Cómo dices?

Fernando dejó su vaso en la mesita e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

-Estuvo en Tíbet, allí se quedó encerrado en una gruta mágica y casi se muere congelado. Lo rescataron unos sherpas y lo cuidaron unos monjes budistas magos.

-¡Qué...!

-Estuvo con un pie en el otro barrio bastante tiempo. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para viajar, se volvió, aceptó el trabajo ese en la excavación de Tartessos, alquiló el chalet en Huelva... y llamó a Lucía.- Terminó Fernando. Amaia, que ni había parpadeado, abrió la boca. Pero las palabras no le salieron.

-El chico se replanteó toda su vida.- Continuó Fernando.- Por eso, cuando te llevaste el sofocón porque nuestra hija se iba a vivir con él así, de la noche a la mañana, y después de todos los desengaños que se había llevado con él, te dije que esta vez parecía que iba en serio...

-¿Sabías todo eso? ¿No me dijiste nada?

-Lucía me pidió que esperara para decírtelo. Una confidencia de hija a padre. Ella sabía perfectamente que entre tu y yo no hay secretos y que acabaría por contártelo. Solo me pidió un poco de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta por ti misma de que esta vez es diferente.

Fernando se levantó, se acercó hasta Amaia y se puso en cuclillas a su lado colocando las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas. Ella estaba pensativa, digiriendo todo aquello. Bien era verdad que el anuncio de que tenía una nieta en camino y la actitud tan ilusionada por parte de ambos la había hecho dejar a un lado reticencias acerca del sobrino de Ana, pero esto... esto cambiaba la perspectiva totalmente. Puso su mano derecha sobre la de Fernando y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Amaia podía tener sus prevenciones, sobre todo porque no querría para nadie lo que a ella le tocó vivir mucho tiempo atrás, pero como su sobrina nieta Mencía, era una mujer de fondo optimista. Inmediatamente sacó sus conclusiones.

-¡Y luego dicen que las hijas son de las madres! – Exclamó por fin sonriendo a su marido. Fernando también sonrió mientras le embargaba una serena felicidad.

-Y que esto es un matriarcado. Y que las sorguiñas son feas con la nariz torcida y verrugas en la cara. Y se comen los bebés. Se dicen muchas cosas...- Añadió dispuesto a hacerla reir.

-Bueno, los bebés nos los comemos.

-A besitos y cariñitos. Que os conozco.

Amaia volvió a sonreír. Le había pillado el chiste antes de terminarlo. Fernando también sonrió. Ella le había hablado muchas veces de los Siete Fines de la Alquimia; de cómo nadie, excepto el Sabio Salomón, los había alcanzado todos; y de su bisabuela, que renunció a ellos cuando se enamoró de su bisabuelo. Sin embargo para él, un mortal común, todo aquello era mucho mas simple. Para conseguir el Séptimo Fin, que era conectar el Paraíso con la dimensión terrenal, bastaba una sonrisa de Amaia.

Para cuando ella le apareció en el jardín de la casa de su padre los mayores estaban poniendo la mesa para comer y los niños mayores de Almudena y Stefano dormían la siesta. Isabel, por su parte, estaba sentada en el suelo dándole juguetitos a Ignacio, que reía muy contento en su hamaquita. José Ignacio se apareció poco después. Iba vestido de traje y corbata y llevaba un maletín en la mano.

-Te he traído una cosa, Alberto.- Le dijo a su nieto.- Y extrajo de su maletín un precioso póster del hemisferio norte, con todas sus constelaciones, y un recuadro debajo con las fases de la luna que cambiaba según el mes.

-¿Y a mi? – Preguntó Cristina aferrándose a su pierna.- ¿Dónde está el mío?- Ya lo venían notando. Si compraban cualquier cosa para las mayores, ni Beto ni Cristina decían nada. En cambio, si el destinatario era uno de los pequeños el otro reclamaba algo.

- A ti te he traído esto...-Dijo el mago mientras sacaba del bolsillo una esfera redonda.

-¡Una pelota!

-No es una pelota, Cristina. Es la Luna.- Exclamó Beto con tonillo de entendido.

-Muy bien, Alberto. Es la Luna. Mirad...- José Ignacio puso la esferita en la mano y le dio un suave empujón hacia arriba. El pequeño globo se elevó cosa de un metro y allí quedó flotando, luminoso.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? Es monísima.- Preguntó Ana.

-Del observatorio astronómico. Hemos estado allí esta mañana. Estas fechas requieren mapas celestes precisos. Y como por otra parte la empresa es uno de los patronos de la Fundación de los que mas dinero aporta, nos han tenido en palmitas. Un chiquito joven de Toledo, de los Bennaser, me ha dado el póster y la luna. He pensado que le vendría bien a Alberto. Este trimestre empiezan con la astronomía.

-¿Bennaser? ¿Pariente de la jugadora de quidditch? – Preguntó Lucía curiosa.

-Hermano. Hice buenas migas. Le mencioné a vuestro bisabuelo. ¿Cómo estás tu, madre de la criatura del hijo de mi hermano?

-Ya me ves, tío. Enorme, pero bien.

-No estás enorme. Estás tripona como cualquier embarazada. El tripón de Almudena cuando los mellizos era mucho mas inmenso.

-¡Toma! ¡Porque eran dos! ¿Cómo querías que los pusiera? – Exclamó la aludida.

-Cariño, además caminabas como un pato, con los pies hacia fuera.- Continuó pinchando José Ignacio.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile algo a papá!

-José Ignacio, de parte de tu hija pequeña que te diga, textualmente, _algo_.

-Gracias, Ana. Acuso recibo y no haré nada con ello. Y bien, ¿Y el afortunado papá?

- Está arriba, descansando.- Contestó Lucía con una risita. Eso hizo que Amaia hiciera un pequeño gesto, como de "ah, casi se me olvida que tengo que hablar con Lucía". Solamente Fernando prestó atención al mismo, y le apretó suavemente el brazo.

-¿No ha llegado Cecilia?- Preguntó entonces José Ignacio mirando hacia Alberto padre.

-No. Andaba liada hoy.- Contestó el aludido.- Pero me ha dicho que estaría para la hora de comer.

- Muy bien. Me voy arriba a quitarme el traje. En Canarias hacía bastante calor.

Precisamente, cuando su tío desapareció por las escaleras, seguido como siempre por Ana, Lucía se dirigió a su madre.

-Parece que a Javier le pican un poco las cicatrices y las tiene un tanto rojizas...

-¡Ya está! ¡La alergia!

-¿Alergia?

Amaia subió a ver a su yerno seguida por su hija. Lucía no había oído nunca hablar de aquella alergia al hielo mágico que producía reacciones al contacto con los llamados "hechizos fríos", pero era lógico. Se daba poquísimo, y cuando ocurrió lo de la bruja espeleóloga francesa ella tendría unos ocho años.

-Entonces tendrás que llevarlo al hospital para confirmar...-Dijo nerviosa mientras su madre aplicaba un sencillo hechizo de test preliminar.

-Si. Después de comer me encargaré.

-Quiero ir.

-Ni hablar.- Intervino Javier.- La matro medimaga fue tajante: nada de estrés.

-¡Pero...!

-No, Lucía.- Insistió Javier, con voz suave pero firme.- Te dio la baja porque te preocupas mucho con todo esto. En realidad, tampoco es tan grave...

-¿Qué no? ¡Muchísimos hechizos de curación son "fríos"!- Exclamó ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el enorme barrigón.

-Tu sabes que hay alternativas, Lucía. Solo necesitamos encontrar el componente que le va bien... – Explicó Amaia.

-¡Pero...!

-Creo que Javier tiene razón. Te quedas descansando y te llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

-Puedes dedicarte a curiosear con Almudena el paquetón de ropitas de bebé que te ha traído.- Añadió Javier señalando con la vista una enorme bolsa que descansaba sobre una silla.

-¿Eso son ropitas de bebé? – Preguntó Amaia.

-Si. Cosas de cuando Anna era minúscula. Faldoncitos repletos de lazos, vestiditos de frunces ingleses y ese tipo de pijerías que a ella le gustan. ¡Mi hija va a parecer la sucursal de una mercería! Y que conste que transijo porque no quiero que te suba la tensión, ni el azúcar ni nada de nada.

-Tu tranquilo, que la verás de vaqueros a menudo.- Replicó Lucía.- En cuanto tenga edad para mandarme a la porra los vestidos. Es decir, en torno a los tres añitos.

- Bueno... no te pongas tan a lo tremendo. Igual hay algún pantalón rosa.- Dijo Amaia con una sonrisa.

-Puede. Pero tendrá estampado de lacitos, florecitas o cualquier otra chuminada. Que conozco a Almudena. Es tan pija como Cecilia y como mi hermana. ¡Mamen nos regaló un bañador rosa con una toalla de playa a juego! ¡Para tres meses!

-Estará monísima en la playa de Huelva. Anda, anda. Deja de protestar por los vestidos. Vamos a comer.

La comida, como era de esperar, fue de todo menos tranquila. Alberto hablaba por los codos de su póster estelar, Cristina añadía comentarios, Mencía se metía con Isabel porque "no tenía ni idea de chicos" mientras su hermana la miraba con expresión de "en cuanto pille mi varita te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine" e Ignacio, que como se había dormido antes de comer ahora estaba tan pimpante, gorjeaba y gorjeaba para atraer la atención. Almudena llevaba un pantalón de excursionista, de esos "desmontables" con un montón de bolsillos, e iba sacando de los mismos toallitas húmedas, pañuelos de papel, algún juguete o, si hacía falta, la varita. Mencía pensó que era una prenda práctica, y que si algún día se convertía en ingeniera mágica, los usaría para llevar a las obras todo tipo de chismes mágicos en los bolsillos.

-Hoy me tienen mareado.- Murmuró Alberto mirando a Cecilia con cara de pena, cuando la cacofonía había llegado a unos decibelios dañinos para sus oídos.

-Tranquilo. Luego los soltamos por el jardín y que se desfoguen. Y tu si quieres te echas una siesta.

-Pero después iremos al parque. ¿No? – Beto, que había escuchado a sus padres, tenía otros planes en mente. Su padre lo miró con expresión apesadumbrada mientras Cecilia hacía acopio de toda la serenidad que le quedaba en stock.

-Pues ya puedes portarte estupendamente lo que queda de tarde, si quieres ir al parque...

-Eso sí que es de primera, querida hermana. El parque.- Ana miró a su hermana con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- El parque... – Repitió Amaia mirándola con prevención.

-Llevarlos al parque es divertido.- Exclamó José Ignacio. A él siempre le había gustado mucho llevar a sus hijas, y también lo había hecho con los nietos.

-Llevarlos al parque es un co..., bueno, ya me entendéis.-Dijo Cecilia.

-¿Ibas a decir un taco?-Preguntó Almudena divertida. Cecilia asintió sin problemas.

-Si señora, de tres sílabas y acabado por "zo".


	105. Menudas Pascuas VI

**CAPÍTULO 105**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS**** (VI)**

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejar esta cocina limpia, si no hemos hecho mas que recoger la mesa y ya estás tu haciendo papilla de frutas? ¡Y además, en cantidades industriales!

Almudena interrumpió por un momento la monda del plátano que tenía entre manos y dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente a su tío. Fernando era maniático con las cocinas. En su restaurante supervisaba personalmente la limpieza; en cualquier otro lugar en el que se encargara de los fogones, limpiaba él mismo. Y lo hacía a conciencia.

-La hora de la merienda de mis tres vástagos se aproxima inexorable.- Contestó Almudena adoptando un tono exageradamente serio.- De hecho, los dos mayores ya están despiertos. Su padre ha ido a sacarlos de sus cunas.

Fernando dejó escapar un lastimero "_en fin_". Le hubiera gustado tener cerca a Amaia para despotricar de su sobrina, pero se había marchado con Javier al hospital mágico, y su suegro, que también solía apoyarle, estaba trabajando con su hijo Fer, haciendo lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Así que no le quedó mas que contemplar cómo al cabo de poco tiempo, en la mesa del _office_, en adaptadores para las sillas que había dejado colocadas Santiago, estaban los tres críos de Almudena armando alboroto mientras sus padres se multiplicaban para darles de merendar.

-¡Voglio pipí! - Gritó Anna de pronto cuando ya había dado cuenta de su cuenco de fruta.

-¡No te lo hagas, que ya te llevo al orinal! – Exclamó Stefano mientras procedía a toda velocidad a sacar a la niña de la silla.- ¡Se buena y aguanta...!

-¡Mamá! - Gritó Tiago moviendo enérgicamente las piernecillas en cuanto su padre y su hermana desaparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Si ya me lo figuraba yo! ¡Tío Fernando! ¿Te importa quedarte con Ignacio? ¡Es como si se contagiara! ¡Si uno quiere pis, el otro también!

Fernando, por pura inercia, empezó a pasar un trapo por la superficie de la mesa mientras hablaba con el crío. Ignacio sólo tenía siete meses, pero como también tenía dos hermanos mayores estaba bastante espabilado. Miró a Fernando con atención y después le dedicó un sonoro gorjeo para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención.

-¿Y bien, mocico? ¿Te ha gustado la papillita? – Fernando empezó a hablar con el niño mientras eliminaba una gota que había caído en el tablero. Ignacio, por contestación, hizo una sonora pedorreta.

-¿Eso es que sí o que no?

Al niño le debía hacer gracia Fernando, porque continuó muy entusiasmado con sus pedorretas y gorjeos mientras el adulto limpiaba contándole cosas. Ana asomó la cabeza, y viendo que la situación estaba controlada, dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente a su cuñado y volvió a correr tras la pequeña de Cecilia, que al parecer estaba haciendo aparecer y desaparecer muñequitos.

Cuando Fernando volvió la vista al niño observó que estaba muy callado. Lo miró con curiosidad preguntándose por qué había dejado de juguetear y hacer ruiditos tan de repente. Ignacio tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera muy concentrado. De pronto se puso muy rojo y apretó los labios. Un segundo después la nariz del adulto transmitió un perturbador mensaje a su cerebro.

-¡Pero tío! ¿A ti qué te dan tus padres de comer? ¡Me vas a dejar pestilente mi cocina! ¡Qué asco!

Segundos después Fernando pasó delante de Mencía y de Alberto con Ignacio en brazos, corriendo presuroso hacia el piso superior.

-¿Se ha hecho caca Ignacio? – Preguntó Beto al notar el olor.

-¿Tu que crees?- Contestó su tío sin aminorar el paso.

-Creo que si.- Dijo el niño con toda naturalidad.- Es que huele fatal.- Añadió por si las dudas mientras lo seguía unos cuantos peldaños arriba.

-Deberías decirle a tía Almudena que las armas químicas están prohibidas por la ONU.-Gritó Mencía desde el descansillo del piso inferior.

-Si, eso cuéntaselo al chaval.- Murmuró Fernando, ya en primer piso. Un par de minutos mas tarde entraba con el niño en brazos en el cuarto de baño donde estaban sus hermanos. Sentado en el suelo, entre los dos orinales y ajeno a las emanaciones, Stefano leía un cuento con la espalda apoyada en la bañera y las largas piernas cruzadas. Era un cuento mágico, porque las páginas dejaban escapar pompas como de jabón que subían un poquito, para deleite de los niños que echaban sus manitas y las explotaban entre carcajadas.

-¿Dónde está Almudena? Porque éste también se ha hecho caca... – Explicó Fernando mientras el niño jugaba a retorcerle la oreja.

-Está con Lucía. Ahora voy...- Stefano se iba a levantar del suelo, pero no fue necesario porque Almudena, con ese sexto sentido que se le activa a las madres en pleno funcionamiento, apareció seguida de su prima. Tomó al niño de sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación donde dormían. Santiago había puesto una mesa de jardín con una colchoneta de cambiador, y allí depositó Almudena a su hijo menor. Entre muchas frasecitas y cariñitos, Almudena procedió con rapidez. Fernando meditó un momento mientras la veía bajar pantalones, desabrochar el body, quitar el pañal y limpiar con una pericia asombrosa. Almudena y su marido podrían llevar una vida regalada en Italia. Al fin y al cabo él había nacido en una familia rica y aristocrática, y ella, bueno, ella no tendría mas que agitar su varita mágica para hacer la vida doméstica muchísimo mas fácil. Cierto que se daban ciertos lujos y caprichos, porque a Stefano le gustaban los buenos coches – y a qué hombre no- y Almudena disfrutaba en la Scala de Milán. Pero también eran unos padres tan normales que cambiaban pañales o se pringaban de papilla con total naturalidad, y los niños estaban acostumbrados a que su padre trabajara como médico en un hospital.

-¿Tío? ¿Puedes vigilarlo un momento? Voy a coger los pañales de la bolsa...

Almudena se agachó para hurgar en la bolsa de viaje mientas él se colocaba delante de la mesa. Entonces observó que el minúsculo pito del niño se alzaba.

-¡Pero cómo! ¿Tan joven y ya...?¡Oye macho! ¿Qué estás haciendo...? ¡Ahg! ¡Almudena! ¡Tu hijo me ha meado en la manga de la camisa!

Almudena se echó a reír.

-¡Pero bueno, mal bicho! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu tío?

Fernando sacó una toallita húmeda de la caja y empezó a pasársela por el brazo mientras Lucía también se sumaba a las risas.

-El día que Cecilia salía del hospital, iba a vestir a Alberto.- Recordó Lucía.- Lo tenía sobre la cama, que como todas las de hospital era bastante alta. Le fue a cambiar el pañal y el crío levantó el pito, apuntó para un lado y le hizo pis en el pelo. Se ve que es instintivo, como están tumbaditos lo hacen así para que no les caiga encima...- Comentó divertida. Su padre la miró fijamente un instante y acabó poniendo la mano en su barrigón.

-¡Pues menos mal que ésta es moza! Me marcho a ventilar la cocina.

Para cuando Fernando llegó a la cocina Cristina estaba allí llorando desconsolada, a horcajadas de una escoba de barrer. Su hermano Beto la miraba sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué lloras, chiquitica? – Preguntó Fernando desconcertado.

-¡Porque no es mágica! – Berreó la criatura. Ana entró en esos momentos en la cocina muy enfadada.

-¡Alberto! ¿Qué le has estado diciendo a tu hermana?

-Que podía subirse a _esa _escoba...

Alberto padre entró entonces bastante enfadado.

-¡Alberto!

Fernando acabó dilucidando que Beto no quería dejarle a su hermanita una escobita mágica, y que le había sugerido que se subiera a una... de las de barrer, lo cual había provocado una gran frustración en la benjamina de Cecilia, que como es lógico esperaba que pudiera volar.

-¡Venga, a arreglarse inmediatamente! ¿No querías ir al parque? – Cecilia también irrumpió en la cocina, seria como siempre. Fernando pensó que por fin llegaba un momento de paz, pero Lucía le agarró del brazo.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Fernando la habría mandado a hacer gárgaras. Pero era su hija. Y aunque pudiera hacer cosas que él jamás podría realizar, se sentía responsable y paternal. A regañadientes, cambió sus zapatillas por unas deportivas.

Aquel viernes hacía buena tarde. Isabel, muy en plan hermana mayor, empujaba la silla de Cristina mientras Beto correteaba y daba saltitos. Cecilia empujaba la sillita de Tiago, Almudena la de Ignacio y Stefano la de Anna; y Mencía hablaba por los codos de escobas con su abuela. Fernando contempló a su hija. Lucía había puesto la mano en su brazo y paseaba perdiendo la vista hacia las montañas. Fernando le acarició la mano.

-No te preocupes por Javier...

-No estoy preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, mamá sabe lo que se hace. ¿Sabes? Lo que me pasa es que me sentí un poco tonta cuando dijo lo del hielo. Recuerdo que lo había estudiado, pero a mi ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera tratarse de eso. Me he sentido casi como si fuera una sanadora mediocre.

-Que no lo eres. Lo que pasa es que cuando hay implicaciones personales no funcionamos igual. Ya lo dice el refrán, en casa del herrero...

-¿Y qué pasará cuando se me ponga la niña mala? ¿Crees que meteré la pata hasta el fondo?

-Todas las madres ponen el grito en el cielo con sus hijos. Me acuerdo cuando tuviste el sarampión. Tu madre estaba empeñada en que era viruela de no se qué bichejo mágico, algo al parecer gravísimo. Y yo le decía que no, que yo había pasado el sarampión con siete años y recordaba las pintitas...

-Sería viruela de dragón...

-Bueno, pues eso. Al final era un simple sarampión. Te lo había pegado Almudena. Pero tu madre se llevó su sofocón. O cuando a Fer se le salió el codo. El médico del pueblo se lo colocó en un _pis pas. _Tu madre en cambio no fue capaz, y mira que habìa recolocado codos y hombros a los niños del pueblo.

Lucía sonrió, apoyó la cabeza su hombro y pensó que era muy afortunada de tenerlo como padre.

Ignacio y Cristina se habían dormido al poco de comenzar a caminar, y Cecilia se las prometía felices no teniendo que controlar a la pequeñita. Pero en cuanto pisaron el parque, fue como si un radar en el interior de la cabecilla de la cría hubiera hecho saltar una alarma. Cristina levantó el cuerpo, miró a su alrededor y gritó contentísima "¡parque!", y tuvo que soltarla, ponerla en el suelo y, por supuesto, no quitarle el ojo de encima.

Alberto enseguida se subió a un columpio, y lo mismo hizo Isabel, aunque una abuela vino a decirle que había un letrerito que indicaba, muy claramente, que el cacharro era "_para menores de catorce años_". Mientras Cecilia vigilaba cómo Cristina se deslizaba por el tobogán observó por el rabillo del ojo a su madre discutir con la otra abuela. Seguramente Ana estaba aclarándole que, por muy alta que la viera, solo tenía trece. Después vio a Mencía hablando muy seria con Stefano, el cual movía suavemente un balancín de muelles en el que estaban los mellizos sentados. Stefano metió mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y, para enfado de Cecilia, le entregó un billete a Mencía. La niña, muy sonriente, se fue por Isabel y las dos "_dejaron caer_" a su madre, desde lejos, que se marchaban a comprar chuches. Cuando tuviera que dejar de vigilar a Cristina, ya se las vería con Stefano, vaya que si.

-¡Quiero hacer pis!- Exclamó entonces su benjamina. Cecilia se la llevó de la mano a toda pastilla hacia unos arbustos y allí se apresuró a quitar tirantes del peto. Era un pantalón vaquero heredado de su hermano que a la niña no le gustaba demasiado, pero que venía estupendo para jugar. La cogió por las rodillas y la elevó para que no se mojara, y en esas estaba cuando apareció su tío.

-Oye Ceci, resulta que Alberto...

-Tío, quítate de ahí porque...

Cecilia no tuvo que terminar la frase. Las deportivas y los bajos de los pantalones de su tío estaban salpicados.

-¡Pero...! ¿Las niñas no hacían pis hacia abajo? ¡Si parece un tío!

-Te iba a decir que te retiraras... ¡Alberto! ¿Qué has estado haciendo para ponerte así?

-Es lo que te iba a decir. Se ha caído en un charco y... ¿No puedes...?

-No.- Contestó tajante.- Esto está lleno de gente.

-Ah, bien. Voy a decirle a Almudena que saque de sus numerosos bolsillos toallitas y demás...

En realidad, él había animado a su sobrino a subir por una rampa de madera con una cuerda con nudos. Al saltar al otro lado, resultó que había un charco, y allí fue a aterrizar sentado el niño. Mientas Almudena sacaba de un bolsillo un montón de cosas para limpiar a Beto pensó en sus mellizos. Lucía y Fer vinieron justamente cuando se habían embarcado en su propio restaurante, época que además fue dura para la economía _muggle_. Fernando tuvo que trabajar muchísimo, y fue la familia la que aportó manos al cuidado de los niños, tanto la de él como la de su mujer. Recordaba a Ana, embarazada de Almudena, meciendo a Fer en su cochecito mientras una muy seria Cecilia, de tan solo tres años, la miraba fijamente y le decía _"¿Seguro que sólo tienes un bebé en la tripita? Porque a tía Amaia le han salido dos..."_

Volvieron del parque temprano, a pesar de las protestas de los críos. Amaia y Javier ya estaban de regreso, para tranquilidad de Lucía. Habían confirmado la alergia de Javier y encontrado la combinación de productos que debía aplicarse antes de invocar cualquier hechizo de sanación de los llamados "fríos". José Ignacio, que no había ido al parque porque se había quedado durmiendo una siesta ya que tenía trabajo por la noche, leyó las especificaciones.

-Mañana por la mañana, cuando vuelva de la fábrica lo prepararemos. Creo que en pulverizador quedará estupendo.- Remató ufano. Estaba muy orgulloso de haber tenido la ocurrencia de las pociones en spray, y no dejaba pasar ocasión de ponerlas en práctica.- Y tu me vas a ayudar.- Añadió señalando a Mencía.

-¿Yo?

-Claro. ¿No tenías que repasar Pociones?

-Pero abuelo, esta es de un nivel profesional...

-Mejor. ¿No?

La niña puso cara de horror. Afortunadamente Javier se sacó una especie de medallita rectangular dorada del interior de la camisa que atrajo la atención de todos.

-Me han dado una plaquita para llevar al cuello.- Explicó.- Al parecer, no debería quitármela, como los _Vis Inversa_. ¿Sabes lo que son?- Preguntó a Lucía.

-¡Por favor, Javier! ¡Profesionalmente soy la versión mágica de un médico!

-¿Qué es un _Vis Inversa_? – Preguntó Mencía alucinada.

-Tu sabes que las personas tienen los órganos impares en determinados sitios...- Empezó a explicar Stefano.- El corazón al lado izquierdo... el hígado al derecho... pues algunas personas, muy pocas, los tienen a la inversa. Esas personas deben llevar una placa al cuello que pone "_vis inversa_", para que si les pasa algo lo sepan los sanitarios, y no les busquen el bazo donde no tienen, por poner un ejemplo.

-Entonces...- Intervino Babe.- ¿Uno puede estar al revés por dentro?

-Eso es.

-¿Y de delante para detrás?

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que si también los hay con los órganos delanteros puestos detrás...

-No, eso no.- Contestó Stefano divertido y asombrado por la pregunta. Babe tenía el ceño fruncido, pero tras meditar la respuesta unos instantes lo relajó, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Nadie imaginó que había estado pensando qué pasaría si alguien tuviera los ovarios, el útero y la vagina del revés. ¡Menudo panorama para... para...! ¡Para todo!.

-Me vais a disculpar, pero creo que me voy a echar un rato.- El tío Javier se levantó con cierta dificultad del sofá y con paso cansino marchó hacia las escaleras. Lucía también se excusó y se marchó con él.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de tumbarme en una cama como Dios manda! .- Dijo él cuando se echó sobre su cama.- Me han tenido mas de dos horas en una de esas horribles camillas, venga a lanzarme hechizos de diagnóstico, ponerme cataplasmas mágicas y demás. Y eso que yo creo que se han comedido porque estaba tu madre delante...

-¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! ¡Tu que dormías tan feliz en un saco de dormir al pairo!

-Eso era antes. Ahora casi me parece imposible que fuera capaz de aguantar.

-Y también hacías otras cosas.- Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.- ¿Te acuerdas en la tienda de campaña, en el sur de Francia, cuando estalló aquella tormenta...?

Javier frunció el ceño.

-No me hace mucha gracia acordarme de aquello.

-¿Por qué? Fue realmente delicioso...

-Esa parte si, pero después me porté como un completo capullo. Como cuando lo de la cueva de Salamanca, o aquella vez en el prado de las margaritas cerca de Oviedo, o en aquel pasadizo oculto de la biblioteca de la Scola de Toledo, de pie detrás de las estanterías de incunables... el bibliotecario no sabía por qué hacían aquellos ruidos tan raros los libros...

-No eran los libros...

-...incluso la primera vez. En aquella ocasión al menos teníamos una cama...

Lucía alzó las cejas mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo negro de la sien detrás de la oreja.

-Yo esa parte la he olvidado y me quedo con la que era deliciosa...- Dijo al fin.

-Tu eres especial.- Replicó Javier girando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.- Podías haberme mandado a la mierda con toda razón...- Frunció las cejas, pensativo, y puso la palma en su mejilla. Lucía apoyó la cara en su palma y cerró los ojos.- ¿Sabes?.- Añadió Javier.- En cuanto haya pasado la cuarentena yo también estaré mas fuerte, y encontraremos el momento para reeditar la parte deliciosa... aunque ya te advierto que no pienso hacerlo de pie. Solo de pensarlo creo que me chirrían las vértebras.

El accidente mágico en la excavación de Tartessos los había dejado muy tocados a ambos. El apenas sí había recuperado las fuerzas y ella se había llevado un buen sofocón. Ahora tenía que dormir de lado y con las piernas ligeramente alzadas para mejorar la circulación de sus hinchados tobillos, y ninguno de los dos tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para otra cosa que no fuera descansar abrazados. No eran los únicos agotados. Almudena y Stefano también acabaron el día bastante exhaustos de lidiar con sus tres pequeñajos.

No obstante, los había mas afortunados en la casa. Aquella noche, Alberto estaba metido en la cama leyendo cuando Ceci se plantó delante de él, en ropa interior. La verdad es que cuando alzó la vista se fijó poco en el conjunto de bragas y sujetador, pues tan solo registró que era de color lila, y mucho en el sugerente ombligo de Cecilia.

-¿Alberto?

-¿Qué pasa, Ceci? – Dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del hoyito que delimitaba el centro de aquellas caderas tan apetecibles.

-Quiero que dejes ese libro en la mesilla. Ahora mismo.

Alberto alzó las cejas comprendiendo perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros. Desde que se cambiaron de casa lo habían hecho poquísimo porque los dos acababan el día tan agotados que caían en la cama y se quedaban fritos casi al instante. Divertido, dejó el libro como ella quería, sobre la mesilla de noche, y con la otra mano alzó un poco la ropa de cama invitándola a meterse dentro, muy muy pegadita a él. Cecilia, que aunque no lo aparentara ya estaba desesperada, no se hizo de rogar.

Si Alberto hubiera tenido diez años menos se habría dejado llevar por la urgencia de su mujer. Pero tenía un largo currículum de casado y treinta y ocho años, así que se encargó de modular los tiempos. En principio eso dejó a Cecilia un tanto descolocada, pero por la mañana se le había olvidado por completo su desconcierto. Cuando despertó, todas sus células estaba muy ocupadas en mantener vivo el eco de las dos veces había tocado las estrellas la noche anterior, de la mano y de otras partes de la anatomía de su siempre muy adoradísimo Alberto.


	106. Bonus especial 1945

**CAPÍTULO 106**

**BONUS**

_Nunca encuentro tiempo ni ánimo para seguir con La Prisión de las Ánimas; hoy lo que si he tenido es un rato para resumir lo que pasó (o lo que yo creo que pasó). Santiago pide paso para contarlo, aunque para ello interrumpa una historia del momento actual. Yo se lo consiento porque al fin y al cabo, es el "patriarca" de este clan. Espero que quién lo lea también nos disculpe, a él y a su autora._

_**Febrero de 1945**_

La Gran Guerra Mágica Europea había concluido. Eso Santiago lo sabía perfectamente pues había participado en la Batalla Final. Aquella noche, en el corazón de Suíza, cuartel general de las fuerzas mágicas de Grindelwald, se había librado la batalla definitiva. Primero fueron dos ejércitos mágicos los que lucharon con sus varitas. En aquel combate murió Malcolm McGonegall. Valiente, como un auténtico Gryffindor, aunque Sara, que de haber sido inglesa hubiera puesto en serios apuros al Sombrero Seleccionador, razonó que tal vez otro gallo hubiera cantado si hubiera prescindido en su proceder de cierta temeridad gratuita. En cualquier caso, fue de los últimos en caer antes de que los dos magos decidieron solventar aquello en combate singular.

Los había que decían que el duelo entre Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald fue espectacular; que los hechizos de combate que allí se vieron no tenían ni tendrían en mucho tiempo parangón en las artes bélicas mágicas. Era cierto. Los había, en cambio, que afirmaban que el suízo rindió su varita al inglés. También era cierto. El bruixo gallego lo sabía muy bien. Había sido testigo presencial.

En el momento álgido del duelo tres brujas, de las que afortunadamente nada se hablaba, consiguieron abrir la mas preciada posesión de Grindelwald: un brazalete. Y al abrirlo, tres ánimas en pena fueron liberadas. Una de ellas era la madre del propio Gellert; otra era el alma de Ariana Dumbledore; la tercera, un niño nonato atrapado en su tránsito al mundo de los vivos. Cuando este hecho extraordinario se produjo ambos magos, por acuerdo tácito, bajaron varitas. El niño nonato, como si todo aquello le hubiera ocurrido por accidente y no tuviera nada que ver con su historia personal, voló raudo hacia su destino vital. En algún lugar, en algún momento no necesariamente inmediato en términos terrenales, una bruja descubriría que esperaba un hijo, un pequeño brujo que seguramente colmaría una expectativa frustrada durante mucho tiempo. Durante algún tiempo Santiago esperó que la afortunada madre fuera Cassiopeia Black, que había perdido un embarazo anterior. Al fin y al cabo le pareció intuir que el niño se convertiría en una criatura espigada de pelo oscuro y tieso, un poco parecido a ella. Pero su esperanza fue vana.

Otra cosa fue lo que ocurrió con las dos almas de personas difuntas, porque algo se dijeron Gellert y su madre; algo se dijeron también Dumbledore y su hermana; y finalmente, Ariana le dedicó una mirada intensa a Gellert antes de partir para la dimensión a la que pertenecía. Santiago creyó leer en aquellos labios incorpóreos "_Why?", ¿Por qué?_, pero era solamente su impresión. Algo que ni siquiera podía debatir con Sara porque ella en ese momento no tenía de frente al espíritu de Ariana.

Sara había sido una de las tres brujas. Ella abrió el sello circular con su alianza. Un fino aro de oro, gemelo del que él mismo llevaba en su anular; una obra de orfebrería alquímica hecho con la primera gota de oro destilada por una piedra filosofal. El anillo de Sara abrió el sello porque pesaba amor. Lo mismo que la medalla de Santa Catalina heredada por su hermana de su madre biológica; una medallita en forma de triángulo que abrió el segundo sello. El tercero, una especie de raya, lo abrió Cassiopeia Black, herida de dolor, colocando un eslabón de la pulsera que meses atrás le regalara el amor de su vida, Malcolm McGonegall. Un círculo, un triángulo, una raya. El símbolo de Grindelwald. El sello del brazalete. De la prisión de ánimas.

Todo aquello era cosa pasada. Pocos sabían de la participación de las tres brujas, y mejor así. Era tiempo de llevar, por fin, una vida normal. Ese era su deseo y el de su mujer cuando regresaron a España. En su casita, en los alrededores de un minúsculo pueblo asturiano, Sara y Santiago habían decidido dejar a un lado todos aquellos acontecimientos extraordinarios y comenzar, por fin, su vida como matrimonio. Un matrimonio mas del mundo mágico hispano.

Santiago resopló sobre sus planos mágicos. Esa mañana era difícil concentrarse en su trabajo. Y todo por lo que Sara había dicho la noche anterior.

Durante el largo mes que se adentraron en la Europa mágica en guerra Sara y él, mas que matrimonio, parecían una pareja de combatientes. Siempre durmiendo con un ojo abierto y la varita en la mano; siempre atentos al menor ruido; siempre en guardia. La prioridad era sobrevivir para poder alcanzar el destino. No había tiempo para frivolidades. Quizás por eso, cuando volvieron a casa, se desencadenó una especie de vorágine matrimonial. A ello ayudó, claro está, que ella tenía dieciocho años y él veinte.

Cierto que entre los _ingenuos_ (que era como por entonces se denominaba a los _muggles_) había muchos matrimonios tan jóvenes como ellos. Y cierto que entre ellos lo que Sara quería era lo habitual. Pero entre magos las cosas no funcionaban necesariamente de la misma manera, menos si eran, como ellos, de ascendencia mágica tan antigua.

La noche anterior, cuando Sara se metió en la cama, en lugar de abrazarlo y besarlo como él esperaba, se lo quedó mirando a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Hoy me siento mayor.- Dijo con expresión pensativa. Santiago, que estaba un poquito impaciente, la miró sin comprender.

-¿Mayor con dieciocho años?

-Ajá. Hoy he atendido a un mago que quería un pedido de pociones que además tenía que ir embalado así y asá, y hacerle el reparto tal día sí pero tal día no porque no se qué...

-Vamos, un pesado.

-Pesadísimo. ¿Y sabes? Me han entrado ganas de decirle que dejara de contarme milongas y que fuera al grano con lo que quería, que la vida son dos días y no hay que perder tiempo con tonterías.

-¡Vaya! Supongo que solo lo has pensado.

-Me he callado por aquello de que "el cliente siempre tiene razón" hasta que he tenido muy claro lo que exactamente quería y lo que no quería, y entonces, procurando que no se notara mucho, le he resumido todo brevemente y con cara de póker. Cuando quiso volver a repetirme todo le puse sonrisa administrativa y le indiqué que sería muy útil para él pasar personalmente por la oficina de Envíos.

-Se lo has pasado a otra persona.

-Por eso me he sentido mayor. En mis buenos tiempos creo que le habría guiado personalmente hasta la zona de desaparición.

Santiago se echó a reir.

-No me parece que tenga nada que ver con sentirse mayor, Sara.

-Verás... después he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos visto. Tanta muerte, tanta magia destructiva...

Llegados a ese punto, a Santiago se le pasó el buen humor de golpe. ¿Estaría Sara triste? La miró con ansiedad, pero ella seguía con la misma expresión pensativa.

-Santiago...- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. A él no se le escapó que en lugar del habitual _Santi _empleaba su nombre completo. ¿Significaría eso algo?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó tenso.

-No quiero seguir usando el hechizo.

-¿Qué hechizo? – Preguntó confundido.

-Ya sabes. El hechizo profiláctico.

-¿Quieres que tengamos un niño? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos de puro asombro.

-Quiero dejar la puerta abierta.

-Vamos, Sara. Si no usamos el hechizo te quedarás en estado enseguida.

-Puede que si, puede que no. Hay mujeres que tardan mucho. Lo que yo no quiero es poner una cortapisa a la vida. No se si me entiendes, pero es una necesidad después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Santiago negó con la cabeza. Esos eran los menos de los casos. Si prescindían del hechizo, tendrían un bebé en camino mas pronto que tarde.

-Bueno, han pasado menos de doce horas desde la última vez, así que tienes tiempo para pensártelo.- Añadió ella suavizando el tono, intentando destensar un poco la situación que ella misma había creado.

Efectivamente, el hechizo tenía una duración de veinticuatro horas. Santiago dejó pronto a un lado todas las prevenciones y temores que se le venían encima porque la suave caricia de Sara en su mejilla seguida de aquel dulce beso eran un estímulo demasiado intenso para alguien que amaba mucho a su mujer y que sólo tenía veinte años.

Pero ya era de día, Sara estaba en la empresa familiar y él, delante de sus planos mágicos, no se podía concentrar mucho. Los _ingenuos_ tenían niños al poco de casarse, cierto. Sara, que decía que había abandonado la antropología mágica, tenía una explicación para todo aquello: la guerra civil _muggle_ había dejado tocada la demografía no mágica, y el gobierno, aliado con la Iglesia, vendía que el fin del matrimonio era la procreación, y poner cortapisas era un pecado gordísimo y si me apuras un crimen de lesa patria. Todo aquello, desde el punto de vista de un mago de magia antigua, era una sandez. El matrimonio era una comunidad de vida basada en el amor y los hijos, que venían como fruto del mismo, no solo se debían recibir con amor, también con responsabilidad. Y ahí estaba el _quid_. ¿Estaban en condiciones de tener un niño? Eran jovencísimos y aunque si hacía falta les echarían una mano, lo cierto es que de momento ganaban poco dinero. Y eso que él tenía muchísimos encargos pues la guerra civil muggle había afectado a muchas construcciones mágicas.

-¡Y tu dices que lo has dejado para siempre! –Exclamó en voz alta. La lechuza de ojos ambarinos de su padre, que había llegado esa mañana con el plano que tenía sobre la mesa y el encargo de que revisara unos cálculos mágicos, lo miró con desdén.

-Estaba pensando en voz alta.- Le dijo al ave mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- Me refería a mi mujer.- Aclaró al animal, como si estuviera interesado en todo aquello.- Dice que no, que lo ha dejado del todo, pero yo se que es sólo un paréntesis en sus estudios... ¡Oh, Sara! ¿Cómo vas a retomar tu Disertatio con un bebé?- Volvió a reprocharle en voz alta.

Santiago pasó una mañana bastante desconcentrada y un tanto agobiada. Y sin embargo, sin embargo en el fondo le venía a la mente la sensación de felicidad del alma del niño que marchó volando en busca de su pase a este mundo. La vida a este lado del velo a menudo era dura y podía estar plagada de sinsabores, pero para aquella alma estaba clarísimo que merecía la pena vivirla. Por un momento se preguntó si ya habría sido concebido y dónde. Por un momento también se preguntó si sería el suyo, si bien algo le dijo que no, que el destinatario de la paternidad de aquel niño era otro hombre. Y entonces tuvo una intuición. Si, alguien esperaba al otro lado del velo para llamarle papá.

Pasados varios años, tres eran las voces que le llamaban papá; las tres, femeninas. Fue por entonces, en Inglaterra, cuando una madre talluda se miraba de perfil en un espejo, acariciando la curva de su vientre.

-¡Oh, James! ¡No sabes cuánto te queremos! – Murmuraba una y otra vez Dorea Black.


	107. Menudas Pascuas VII

**CAPÍTULO 107**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (VII)**

-¿Por qué llevas colgando eso? – Preguntó Pablo a su hermano. Era sábado por la mañana, su madre había salido a la compra y su padre estaba trabajando en su taxi. Los dos hermanos estaban desayunando en la cocina de su casa y Pablo señalaba un pendiente en forma de cruz con una especie de círculo que dejaba en el centro el cruce de aspas y que colgaba de la oreja izquierda del otro chico.

-¿Esto? – Manu se tocó el pendiente.- Esto es una cruz celta, de Irlanda. Me la envió Millie con la lechuza de ayer.

-Pensé que se había pasado definitivamente a DHL, el sms y el outlook.- Murmuró Pablo mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada. Efectivamente, el día anterior había arribado un pájaro a la ventana del cuarto que compartían en Vicálvaro.

-Casi. Pero esto tiene su significado, así que decidió que me lo mandaría al modo tradicional.- Explicó el chico.

Pablo se quedó mirando a Manu, indeciso sobre si preguntar acerca de ese significado tan especial que parecía tener el colgante que le había enviado su novia inglesa. Como Manu no dijo nada, Pablo decidió pasar a otra cosa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Pregunta lo que quieras.- Contestó Manu engullendo un enorme bocado de pan con tomate y aceite.

-¿Tu te enrollarías con una de magia antigua? – Preguntó Pablo sin poder ocultar cierta ansiedad en el tono de voz.

-¿Enrollarse? ¿Enrollarse simplemente, o porque te gusta?- Replicó el chico sin dejar traslucir si le sorprendía o no la pregunta de su hermano menor.

-Enrollarse.- Contestó Pablo mirando fijamente a su tostada para intentar controlar cierto rubor. Manu en cambio no le quitó los ojos de encima. Cuando contestó, fue realmente lacónico.

-No.

-¿No?- Preguntó indeciso Pablo volviendo a mirar a la cara a su hermano.

-No.

-¿Por qué? – Insistió nervioso.

-Porque la magia antigua que corre por sus venas te acaba vinculando. Quedas de por vida ligado a ellas.

-Los chicos dicen que son muy liberales, ya me entiendes... – Pablo se sonrojó antes de terminar la frase.- Hasta se rumorea que son un poco... _calientes._

-Pues no es verdad.

-Se supone que ellas han defendido durante mil años el amor libre y...

-No te confundas. Eso es lo que a primera vista parece y lo que la gente cuenta. Si lo piensas un poco, son lo mas carca en bruja en materia sexual que te puedes encontrar.

Pablo levantó las cejas sorprendido. No era esa la idea que él tenía, ni la que tenían sus amigos brujos.

-Hace mil años les tocaron los ovarios con las chorradas de que las mujeres no tenían alma y eran solamente tentaciones ambulantes que llevarían a la perdición a los hombres.- Empezó a explicar Manu casi como si estuviera impartiendo una lección de Historia de la Magia.- Hicieron aquel encantamiento juramentado proclamando que eso no iba con ellas, que elegirían libremente a sus parejas y follarían con gusto en lugar de disgusto, que era lo que se empezaba a imponer a las mujeres. Precisamente por eso cuando acceden a irse a la cama con uno, por lo general se lo han pensado muy bien. Y si pronuncian antes las palabras mágicas, entonces uno queda vinculado para siempre con ellas...

-Pero defienden el divorcio...

-No te confundas. Defienden que cuando se rompe el amor desaparezcan los vínculos de convivencia, lo que no significa que la relación desaparezca del todo, como si no hubiera existido.

-Se dice que les mola "experimentar"...

-Alguna habrá que lo haga por mera diversión, pero créeme, por lo general se lo piensan mas que el resto.

Pablo se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes que Manu aprovechó para reflexionar.

-Además...- Dijo el hermano mayor en tono confidencial.- creo que Babe es de las que se lo pensarían muy bien antes de acceder...

-No es Babe.- Murmuró Pablo, de nuevo concentrado en el mantel.

-¡Ah! ¿No? Pues yo creí que...

-Se trata de Bárbara.- Cortó Pablo.- Me ha pedido salir. Y por todo lo que cuenta yo creía que era un tanto... ya sabes... que le gustaba _experimentar_...

-Bárbara Asenjo... el doble de magia antigua que Babe... – Fue lo que replicó Manu. Pablo miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Eso es peor? Lo del doble de magia antigua...

-No, creo que no. Basta una línea ininterrumpida, por muy retorcida que sea, en el árbol genealógico de una de ellas. - Manu se encogió de hombros.

-Ya...

-Pero en el caso de esa bruja, tanto su padre como su madre...

-Por los dos lados...

-Por los dos.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí Babe, ajena totalmente a haber sido objeto de aquellas elucubraciones, se enfrentaba junto con sus hermanos a la firmeza de su abuelo.

-No. He dicho que solamente Mencía.- Decía José Ignacio, la espalda apoyada en la mesa de madera del cuarto anejo a la cocina donde el día anterior su tía le había preparado una poción para el dolor menstrual.

-¡Pero yo he sacado un sobresaliente!.- Argumentó Beto para poder quedarse.

-Y me parece muy bien, pero esto son palabras mayores. Venga, vosotros tres, id a incordiar a vuestros padres.

-¡BU- BUAAAAHHHHHH!

La menor, que siempre quería hacer lo mismo que su hermano, se sintió desoladísima ante la negativa tajante de José Ignacio.

-Lo siento, Cristina. Pero este no es sitio para brujitas de tres años.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué le pasa? – Ana asomó la cabeza por la puerta preocupada.

-Que quiere hacer pociones.

-Ven conmigo, Cristina. Vamos a jugar con los primos.

-AHHHHH-AHHHHA—BUAAAAAHHH

-Venga, vamos a hacer algo divertido...

Ana acabó llevándose a Cristina en brazos, hipando, seguida por los otros dos, y entonces José Ignacio miró a Mencía. El iba vestido de hacedor de pociones, y ella se había puesto la bata larga que usaban en clase.

-Muy bien, señorita. Lo primero que quiero que hagas es recogerte esa melena. Hazte una coleta inmediatamente.

-¡Pero...!

-No hay peros que valgan. No quiero pelos flotando en mis calderos.

-¡Es mi única arma de seducción!- Murmuró Mencía mientras a regañadientes sacaba una goma del bolsillo de los vaqueros y capturaba con ella su larga melena. José Ignacio, que la había oído, alzó las cejas sorprendido, se giró despacio y a continuación dedicó a su nieta una mirada escrutadora.

-¿Arma de seducción?

Mencía se ruborizó ligeramente y no fue capaz de contestar.

-¿A quién quieres seducir tu? ¡No será a mi!

-¡Abuelo! – Ahora la niña estaba roja como un tomate.- Es... bueno, yo no tengo los atractivos de mis compañeras ni de mi hermana... solo puedo presumir de pelo largo...

José Ignacio la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué armas de esas tienen tus compañeras, Mencía?

-Ya sabes...- Murmuró la niña mirando al suelo.- ...Son mas mujeres que yo...

-Que yo sepa, tus células tienen todas la misma pareja XX que las de ellas, así que eso de que son mas mujeres vamos a dejarlo. Querrás decir que se han desarrollado ya...

-Pues eso, abuelo. Y la única cosa que yo tengo en la que pueden fijarse los chicos es mi pelo.

Si en vez de su abuelo se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera de las brujas de la familia, el resto de la conversación habría ido por otros derroteros, seguramente encaminados a buscar las causas e implicaciones psicológicas de tal razonamiento. Pero el interlocutor era varón, y hacedor de pociones por mas señas. Por mucha experiencia que tenía él en el trato con féminas, se impuso su propia naturaleza.

-¿Mencía? ¿Tu en las clases de magia te dejas el pelo suelo?

La niña clavó en él sus ojos marrón claro mientras ponía una expresión de inocencia infantil.

-En concreto ¿Te recoges el pelo en clase de pociones?

Lentamente, Mencía negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ajá! – Exclamó José Ignacio como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento espagyrita del siglo.- No mides bien los tiempos porque no están de moda entre las niñas los relojes digitales. Y además, seguro que mas de una vez has echado a perder una poción por dejar caer un pelo dentro del caldero.

-¡Oye, que no me estoy quedando calva!

-No he dicho eso. Pero mira...- José Ignacio extendió el brazo hasta el hombro de Mencía y un instante después colocaba delante de sus ojos un largo cabello castaño.

-Hay que dejar la coquetería a un lado cuando se está trabajando, señorita. Además, ya te saldrá... lo que te tiene que salir y te volverás una adolescente muy mona y muy atractiva.

-¿Tu crees? – Preguntó la niña esperanzada.

-Claro. No por mucho madrugar amanece mas temprano. Y si no, que se lo digan a tu tía Almudena.

Mencía dedicó a su abuelo una tierna sonrisa que él le devolvió. Aunque inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Además de mona, seguro que se le volvía insufrible. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo normal.

-Bueno, vamos a preparar la poción para tu tío... Y ahora que ya conoces dos cosas en las que fallas espero que las enmiendes ¿Estamos?

Mencía asintió con la cabeza y abrió unos ojos como platos cuando su abuelo colocó sobre la mesa un aparato que contenía varias esferas para cronometrar.

-Parece como cuando sale en las películas una pared con relojes y la hora de varios sitios...- Comentó la niña, olvidadas por completo sus cuitas anteriores.

-Es que tenemos que cronometrar simultáneamente varias cosas...

Mencía podía haber flojeado en Pociones aquel trimestre. No era una de sus asignaturas favoritas. Pero también era una brujilla de talento y bastante curiosa. A pesar de haber comenzado el día con un pie un tanto torcido, pronto se afanó en la tarea. El tiempo se le pasó volando, ayudando a un experto como su abuelo, y solo cuando las tripas le rugieron con fuerza se dio cuenta de que habían pasado tres horas. Entonces José Ignacio la dejó marchar para que saciara su apetito. Al fin y al cabo, ya solo restaban los toques finales y comprimir el producto en el pulverizador. Media hora mas tarde se lo entregó a Amaia y subió a darse una ducha.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Le dijo Ana mientras le tendía una camisa limpia.- Estoy pensando en jubilarme del periódico.

Los dedos de José Ignacio, que iban a comenzar a abrochar botones de la camisa se detuvieron, mientras su cara la miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

-Y eso ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el mago acercándose a Ana.

-Porque llevo muchos años trabajando y me apetece hacer otras cosas. Afortunadamente no nos hace falta el dinero...

-Pero... a ti te gusta mucho...

-Puedo seguir con la tertulia de la radio de los viernes, que me encanta.

-¿Y qué otras cosas has pensado hacer? ¿Escribir novelas como nuestra hija?

-No, al menos de momento. He pensado dedicarme a las relaciones de prensa de la empresa.

José Ignacio abrió unos ojos como platos. Ana siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderlo, y ahí estaba una prueba mas de ello.

-Entonces estarás mucho tiempo en la fábrica...

Ana alzó una ceja.

-¿Te molestaría? ¡A ver si es que tienes un ligue por allí! – Bromeó.

-Sabes que no tengo ningún ligue, ni por allí ni por ningún lado...- José Ignacio se acercó hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros. Seguía con la camisa abierta, los faldones colgando fuera de unos pantalones vaqueros, tenía el pelo revuelto y húmedo y aún no se había afeitado la barba. Puso las manos en la cintura de Ana y la miró a los ojos. – Pero podría perder la concentración si te tengo tan cerca...

Ana le puso una mano en la mejilla y sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente.

-Te recuerdo que tengo cincuenta y ocho tacos.

-Recién cumplidos. Pero nadie lo diría. Ya quisieran muchas brujas estar como tú.

-Eres un poquito adulador ¿No? – Replicó ella con una risa. En el fondo sabía, aunque no lo diría abiertamente por modestia, que no le faltaba cierta razón. Mientras José Ignacio la besaba metió las manos por dentro de la camisa desabrochada y pensó que si finalmente seguía adelante con aquel plan también tendría ella que tener mucho cuidado en no perder la concentración.

Un rato mas tarde Ana aprovechó que tenía al lado a su hermana mayor para compartir con ella algo que le llamaba la atención.

-¿Te das cuenta? Hemos venido a pasar las vacaciones con papá y prácticamente no le vemos el pelo.- Comentó. Amaia negó con la cabeza, confirmando su observación.

-Yo tampoco le veo el pelo a Fer. Creo que los dos están trabajando juntos en algo, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué es. Y hablando de no tener noticias ¿Sabes algo de nuestra hermana y su marido?

-Llegaron bien a Madeira.

-Bueno, pues eso está bien. ¿Y Almudena? No la he visto en toda la mañana...

-Se desapareció temprano. Ha ido a la peluquería, ya sabes que esta tarde tienen una boda.

-Ah, si.

-Nos dejan a los niños.

-Bueno, creo que Ignacio ha hecho buenas migas con Fernando.

-Lo que ha hecho es confundirlo con un orinal.

-Mientras no demuestre que ha heredado la magia convirtiéndolo en algo parecido.- Amaia se echó a reír, divertida. Ana empezó a sonreír, pero los gritos de sus otros nietos la alertaron.

-¡Mamá! ¡Abuela! – Gritaba Isabel desde el piso de arriba.

Pocos instantes después Ana, seguida de su hermana, hacía irrupción en el cuarto de baño que compartían los niños de Cecilia, la cual por su parte también se aproximaba a grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ana mirando alternativamente a la mayor y a la segunda.

-¡Mira lo que ha hecho Cristina! – Exclamó Isabel señalando al inodoro. Ana miró hacia abajo y contempló a la benjamina de su hija mayor, que blandía feliz la varita de Mencía.

-¡_Finite_! – Exclamó Ana sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Eh!¡Eso era mío! –Mencía, con el ceño fruncido, señaló un paquete de pañuelos de papel que flotaba en el agua.

-_Evanesco_.- Murmuró Cecilia. Y el paquete desapareció.

-Ya me he quedado sin pañuelos...- Exclamó Mencía enfurruñada.

-Pues te coges otro paquete.- Dijo su madre muy seria.- ¿Por qué le has dado a Cristina tu varita?

-La cogió ella.- Empezó a explicar Babe.- Y se metió en el baño cuando yo estaba lavándome las manos y me dijo "mira lo que hago".

-Y cuando yo vine a quitarle mi varita me dijo que era una bolsita para que guardara mis cosas... ¡Menuda bolsita, porque cuando se le pasa la magia vuelve a ser un váter!

-Eso no se hace, Cristina. No se cogen las varitas de otras brujas.

La niña mudó su sonrisa feliz por un puchero en cuestión de nanosegundos y se echó a llorar.

-Estoy muy disgustada.- Insistió Cecilia. Ana cogió a la pequeña en brazos e intentó consolarla.

-Mamá tiene razón, Cristina. No se cogen las varitas de otras brujas...

-Pues no es por nada.- Dijo Amaia una vez disuelta la multitud que se había congregado en el baño. Seguía a su hermana que a su vez llevaba a Cristina en brazos, todavía hipando.- Pero es una muestra de control de magia espectacular...

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Murmuró Ana. – Transformar un váter en una bolsa con un toque de varita con la sola voluntad y tres años de edad es asombroso. Creo que Cecilia debería tomarse en serio lo de llevar a la niña a Toledo. Allí tienen buenos maestros. El que trabajaba con Alberto lo hizo muy bien. Era inglés. Creo que se llamaba Doe.


	108. Menudas Pascuas VIII

**CAPÍTULO 108**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (VIII)**

-Ya era hora, papá, que no te vemos el pelo.- Ana saludó a su padre que traspasaba muy contento el perímetro del jardín especialmente habilitado para la desaparición. Santiago le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se aproximó a ella a buen paso. Con el tiempo, había recuperado gran parte de la jovialidad perdida cuando murió la madre de Ana. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la menor de sus hijas agachó un poco la cara y se señaló la mejilla con el índice. Ana no se hizo de rogar, se aproximó y le dio un beso.

-Hemos estado bastante ocupados, Fer y yo. - Explicó el bruixo.- De hecho, aún no hemos terminado con el proyecto que tenemos entre manos, pero ya casi está.- Añadió pasando el brazo cariñosamente por el hombro de su hija. Los dos echaron a andar hacia la casa con andares muy sincronizados. Aparentemente Ana era la mas Amatriaín de las hermanas, pero Santiago también había dejado su huella en la menor de sus hijas, y aunque no se pudiera decir exactamente en qué, al verlos juntos se notaba que eran padre e hija.

-¿De qué va ese proyecto? – Preguntó Ana curiosa.

-Es un asunto de comunicaciones mágicas.

-¿La red de alta velocidad?

-No me intentes sonsacar, que te noto la vena periodística.

-Vale, vale.- Ana no insistió. Los trenes mágicos utilizaban la red ferroviaria muggle. Cualquier ampliación de la red de alta velocidad afectaba a las comunicaciones mágicas, y eso últimamente estaba dando lugar a mucho debate, tanto político como económico.

-¿Dónde está tu colección de nietos, que no sale a recibirme? – Santiago decidió cambiar de tema.

-Están en esa obra de climatización espectacular que has construído.

-Vamos, que se están bañando en la piscina. Me ha quedado bien ¿Eh?

-Tengo entendido que si, aún no la he probado.

-A Lucía le viene muy bien para nadar. Es un buen ejercicio para las embarazadas.

-Ya lo se. Te recuerdo que se lo que es estar como ella.

-Igual no te acuerdas bien.

-Eso no se olvida tan fácilmente. ¿Es una instalación provisional?

-Lo que uno quiera. Es sencilla de retirar e instalar. Ya me pensaré que hago de cara al verano, en función de quién vaya a hacerme compañía.

Ana sintió una especie de punzada interior. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. Cuando Amaia le dijo que su padre estaba encantado de tener allí instalados a sus dos sobrinos, ya le pasó. Todos procuraban que Santiago se sintiera lo menos solo posible, lo visitaban regularmente y lo invitaban con frecuencia a visitarlos a ellos, pero en el fondo tenía cierto temor de que no lograran del todo conjurar la soledad. Los niños se percataron de la presencia de Biso y gritaron con fuerza desde la piscina. Amaia y Fernando también salieron de la casa para recibirlo. Y Ana respiraba hondo para contener la angustia interior. Mientras Almudena se abrazaba a su abuelo favorito con el mismo entusiasmo que ponía cuando tenía seis años pensó que, si finalmente se jubilaba del periódico, ella y José Ignacio también podrían pasar temporadas allí instalados.

Tras los besos y abrazos, Santiago fue capaz de zafarse de todos y, con la excusa que cambiarse de ropa, escabullirse hasta su dormitorio, en la planta superior. Era el dormitorio que había compartido con Sara desde que se mudaron a aquella casa, cuando Jaime era pequeño. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, le colocó un hechizo de imperturbabilidad y se quitó los zapatos.

Santiago era un bruixo de la Tradición Celta. Y si por algo se caracterizaba su Tradición era precisamente por una afinidad especial por los pasos entre mundos. En Galicia había cantidad de lugares y tradiciones relacionados, tanto con los nacimientos como con el paso a la otra vida. Además, era el Custodio de uno de esos tránsitos, que se encontraba en el cercano Monasterio de El Escorial.

Santiago había tenido que dedicar tiempo a aprender cómo hacerlo, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Aunque no era todo lo perfecto que sabía que se podía conjurar, lograba establecer la comunicación. Con Sara, por supuesto. Pero eso era un secreto. No estaba seguro de que todos sus descendientes lo comprendieran del todo.

Se tumbó sobre la cama, vestido y todo, cerró los ojos, asió su varita con ambas manos, cada una en un extremo, se relajó todo lo que pudo y respiró profundamente. Una vez. Dos veces... enseguida se sintió embargado por el perfume de ella. En esta ocasión era intenso.

-Sara... Sara...- Murmuró quedó.- Ya se que estás aquí... estamos a punto de conseguirlo. Fer está entusiasmado. Se lo merece, el chico... bien sabe Dios que ha luchado mucho por esto...

Santiago permaneció unos instantes callado, sonriendo. En realidad estaba escuchando lo que ella le decía, aunque nadie mas que él la pudiera oír.

-¿Qué...? – Preguntó de pronto Santiago.-O mejor dicho... ¿Quién...? ¡Ah! ¡Menuda sorpresa!¡Con razón decías que me queda mucho por vivir...

A continuación vino otro corto periodo de silencio en el que Santiago pasó a sonreír ampliamente y hasta asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero entonces... necesitan cierta tranquilidad... ya, ya me encargaré de que Amaia "practique"...

Un tercer silencio indicaba que Santiago volvía a estar "a la escucha".

-¡Ah! ¿Si? No me ha dicho nada. Le dejaré caer que me encantaría que se quedaran aquí... No, no me precipitaré. Bien, solo lo sabe él... ¿Y cómo se va a...?

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ana tras la puerta "interrumpió" la "charla" entre sus padres.

-¡Si! – Contestó Santiago esforzándose en que su voz sonara alegre, segura y firme, a la vez que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Si los abría seguramente perdería la "conexión". Todavía no había aprendido a mantener la concentración necesaria con ellos abiertos.- ¡Ahora bajo, preciosa! - Añadió en tono jovial.

Ana debió titubear un instante porque sus pasos alejándose aún tardaron un instante en escucharse. Cuando Santiago calculó que bajaba las escaleras, se relajó otra vez.

-Así que.. ¡Ah! ¡Como la del cuento!... Claro, claro, entiendo perfectamente la metáfora... Si, si, ya me voy para abajo antes de que entren en tromba convencidos de que me ha dado una apoplejía o algo así. Te quiero, Sara.

"Yo también te quiero" resonó en su interior con la voz segura y serena del alma del amor de su vida. Santiago abrió los ojos, se cambió de ropa con celeridad y bajó presuroso y ágil los escalones. Cuando pasó por delante de Amaia su hija olfateó el aire.

-Otra vez.- Murmuró a su hermana.

-Ya lo he notado. Papá huele muchísimo a mamá.- Contestó Ana.- ¿Tendrá en su cuarto una botellita de su perfume?

-Salvo que esté muy escondido... porque a mi se me ha ocurrido también, y cada vez que entro echo un vistazo... - Amaia se calló porque su sobrina Cecilia se aproximaba, seria como siempre.

-Puede que sea psicológico, pero yo diría que... - Empezó a decir Cecilia con expresión meditabunda.

-Que huele al perfume de tu abuela.- Contestaron las dos hermanas a la vez. Cecilia las miró con curiosidad, entornando los ojos.

-¿Vosotras también...?

-Si, nosotras dos también.- Replicó su madre.

-Podría ser una alucinación colectiva...- Reflexionó Cecilia. Era un razonamiento absolutamente lógico, pero por alguna razón se sintió poco convencida.

-O mas que un fenómeno psicológico, podría ser paranormal.- Expuso Amaia diciendo alto y claro lo que las tres estaban considerando.

-No es totalmente descartable. Al fin y al cabo, papá fue educado en la Tradición Celta. Y ya sabéis como son los gallegos para todo eso...- Añadió Ana, corroborando así la hipótesis.

-Ya... a mi lo que me preocupa, si eso es así, es si es bueno o malo con respecto a la abuela.- Dijo Cecilia.- Es evidente que no se ha quedado como un fantasma, porque la veríamos tal cual. Plateada, pero tal cual...

-No le pegaría nada adoptar una opción fantasmal.- Descartó Amaia negando a la vez con la cabeza.

-Yo no creo que sea nada negativo.- Dijo de pronto Ana, muy convencida.- No soy ninguna experta en la Tradición Celta, pero a mi la sensación que me produce cuando la huelo es positiva.

Amaia la miró con expresión especulativa. A pesar de la herencia multi tradicional que corría por sus venas, las tres hermanas habían sido educadas principalmente en la Tradición Vascona. Jaime, por su parte, había crecido en la Clásica, fundamentalmente porque no pasó su infancia en el caserío familiar. Pero también era cierto que meses atrás su padre había elegido a Ana para oficiar el solsticio de invierno "porque ser la más apta, mágicamente hablando, para invocar un _conxuro_". Así que Ana podía tener cierta habilidad nata para esas formas de magia. Al fin y al cabo, de las Tradiciones Primales, que era como se podía denominar al conjunto fuera de las Tres Grandes (Clásica, Sufita y Cabalística), era en la que el componente de magia intuitiva era mas significativo.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo la sensación de que mamá sea un alma en pena.- Dijo Amaia después de reflexionar.

-Seamos lógicas.- Añadió Cecilia.- Si la abuela estuviera en ese tipo de situación, el abuelo no estaría tan campante. Y todo hay que decirlo, en estos tres años se ha recuperado mucho. Miradle, si parece un chaval. Como no sea que tiene un ligue...

Amaia y Ana miraron a Cecilia con expresión asombrada.

-Pues a mi me parece muy difícil que tenga un ligue porque...- Empezó Amaia.

-...porque tu abuelo sigue venerando a tu abuela.- Concluyó Ana.

-Eso es.- Apostilló su tía.

Cecilia, de repente, se sintió avergonzadísima, aunque en realidad su forma de ser, tan lógica, le decía que era un sentimiento absurdo.

-Entonces, la abuela está tan feliz. Se pasea de vez en cuando por aquí en su naturaleza espectral transparente, pero lo hace tan contenta.- Remató muy seria.

-Cecilia...- Dijo Ana mirándola fijamente.

-Me voy a ver qué hacen mis hijos.- Replicó ella, otra vez abochornada. Ana y Amaia se miraron cuando se quedaron solas.

-¿Te parece que le pasa algo? – Dijo Ana.

-No se. Tu eres su madre.

-Ya... pero ella siempre es tan lógica... tan seria...

-Escucha... esta casa está muy cargada de magia.

-Si, puede ser eso... no lo había pensado. Pero tampoco es que le hubiera pasado antes.

-No habíamos estado hablando de semejantes temas. No son muy... de nuestra Tradición. Además, ya sabes que la concentración de magia varía por muchas causas... puede que ahora esté mas alta...

-No. Ciertamente, no son temas de nuestra Tradición... Es verdad, puede que ahora haya subido el nivel de magia. Me gustaría que inventaran algo para medirla.

-Pues precisamente, en el hospital resulta que...

Amaia no terminó de contar a su hermana lo que fuera que iba a decirle porque Cristina irrumpió llorando amargamente.

-¡Abueeeeeelaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Beto no me deja jugar con el bate de miniquiddiiiiiiiiiiitch!

-¡Alberto!

A kilómetros de allí, Pablo Azcona estaba hecho un buen lío. Ciertamente, desde hacía cierto tiempo le pasaban muchas cosas. Una buena parte de ellas ocurrían dentro de su ropa interior, pero no era lugar exclusivo. Otra buena parte sucedía en su mente, que como un torbellino mezclaba una serie de pensamientos e ideas la mar de peregrinos. En pocas palabras, Pablo lo resumiría como "divagaciones de un completo salido". Su hermano Manu aún lo habría resumido mejor con dos palabritas: "pajas mentales". Tembloroso, el chico cogió el móvil y tecleó el mensaje. El corazón se le aceleró mientras aguardaba la respuesta, que estaba seguro recibiría en un santiamén. Efectivamente, segundos después en la pantallita ponía "vale".


	109. Menudas Pascuas IX

**CAPÍTULO 109**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (IX)**

-¡Abuela!

-Vaya, menos mal que no me llamas "tía".- Dijo Catalina.- ¿Y estos niños? ¡Pero bueno! ¡Cómo han crecido!

-¿Por qué iba a llamarte tía? – Preguntó Mencía con curiosidad mientras su bisabuela hacía cucamonas a sus tres primitos.

Almudena sonrió ampliamente. Cuando tenía unos seis años, se le ocurrió llamar "tía" a su abuela Catalina cada vez que se encontrara en territorio "Vilamaior". Y aunque tuvo que renunciar inmediatamente a ello, habida cuenta de las protestas de su abuela paterna, a ésta no se le había olvidado. Tras las pertinentes explicaciones, Mencía alzó las cejas y pasó a lanzar un mordisco digno de un cocodrilo adulto al bocadillo que se estaba merendando.

-¡Qué flaca estás, Mencía, a pesar de ese bocadillo largo como un fagot que te estás comiendo! – Dijo Catalina mirándola de arriba abajo.- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? No siempre tengo a mano a tanto bisnieto junto...

-Beto está arriba, haciendo deberes con Babe, y Cristina está en la cocina con mamá, merendando...

-¡Bisa!

-¡Que me vas a tirar al suelo!

Mencía no terminó las explicaciones porque Beto, que debía tener una especie de radar para detectar novedades, había corrido y se había abalanzado a abrazar a su bisabuela.

-¿Y el biso? – Preguntó el niño mirando a todos lados.

-En el jardín, con tu tío Javier...

-¡Ah! – Beto sonrió, como otorgando su beneplácito a la ausencia en las proximidades al alcance de su vista de su bisabuelo y salió corriendo en pos del mismo.

-¡Bisa! – Ahora era Babe la que llegaba corriendo. Afortunadamente, una pizca de sentido común casi adulto le hizo frenarse antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pero qué grande estás!

-No se lo digas, que se traumatiza.- Apostilló Mencía.- Es la mas alta de su clase. Y en el curso solo la pasa una tía que es como un armario ropero...

-¡Mencía! ¿Qué formas son esas de hablar? – La voz de su madre dejó a la niña un tanto cortada. Afortunadamente la que faltaba también se abalanzó hacia las piernas de la bruja.

-Hola Ceci. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Catalina mientras acariciaba la cabeza llena de ricitos de la menor.

-Cansada de lidiar con ellos, abuela. Casi estoy deseando que llegue el lunes, que tengo que trabajar...

-Ya será menos...

- ¡Bisa!.- Una diminuta mano tironeó de su falda reclamando su parte de atención.

- ¡Cristina! Tu también estás muy alta...

-Es mas alta que los niños que están terminando primero de Infantil, que yo me fijo cuando va con Nadia al parque después de recoger a Beto- Mencía, recuperada la elocuencia tras otro enorme mordisco, continuó explicando. Por supuesto, no consideraba para nada que ella entraba en el lote de niños de la familia recogidos por la cuidadora- Y ella no tiene complejos, como Babe... - Apostilló antes de propinar otro mordisco a su merienda.

-¡Tiene tres años! – Exclamó su hermana enfadada.- A esa edad a mi también me molaba sacar media cabeza a los niños de mi clase. ¡Imponía mogollón!

-Pues no entiendo por qué no te mola ahora.

-¡Porque algunos a mi lado parecen los enanitos de Blancanieves!

-¿Y qué? Con trece años a unos cuantos de tu clase no les vendría mal que alguien les imponga un poco de respeto.

Babe se estaba empezando a enfadar. La paciencia tenía un límite, sobre todo si era paciencia adolescente.

- ¿Respeto? ¡No hay quién lo meta en ciertas molleras! ¡Ya te llegará el turno de oír en clase de gimnasia cómo te llaman "ave zancuda"!

-¿Ave zancuda? – Almudena, que estaba escuchando la pelea dialéctica entre sobrinas, alzó las cejas muy divertida.- ¿Te han llamado garza?

-Algo así...- Gruñó Babe. Almudena se echó a reir.

-Hay muchas cosas peores, Isabel. Yo tuve una época en la que me llamaban "arañita".

-¿Arañita? ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar la curiosa Mencía.

-Porque tenía brazos y piernas largos y flacos, y un cuerpecillo de nada.- Explicó Cecilia.

-¿Tu sabías que me llamaban "arañita"?

-Claro. Se le ocurrió a tu amiga Berta.

Almudena miró a su hermana mayor sorprendida.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. Pues la voy a ver esta tarde...

-Tía Almudena va a una boda...- Explicó Mencía a su bisabuela, aunque Catalina ya lo sabía.

-En realidad, vamos a la celebración post boda.- Aclaró su tía intentando registrar en su memoria que, si se terciaba, iba a pedir aclaraciones sobre eso de "arañita" que fastidiaba muchísimo cuando tenía quince años recién cumplidos.- Se casaron por lo civil hace unos diez días...

-¿Y la novia se va a vestir con un vestido de novia? – La que ahora preguntaba era Babe.

-Pues creo que si.

-¡Qué cosas mas raras hace la gente! – Exclamó entonces su sobrina. Babe, como cualquier adolescente, reparaba en un montón de matices sociales que antes habían pasado completamente desapercibidos y los trataba de analizar e integrar en la personalidad adulta que construía día a día.

-Hay cosas mas raras. Al fin y al cabo, las bodas por lo civil se ventilan en un _pis pas_.- Aclaró Cecilia.- Si se descuidan, los invitados que se retrasan medio minuto se lo pierden.

-Y eso sin contar con que a menudo son entre semana, que es cuando los concejales están en los ayuntamientos.- Añadió Almudena.

Babe negó con la cabeza, poco convencida. Su concepto de boda, fuera civil o religiosa, no incluía varios episodios en distintos días, como si fuera una mini serie de la tele. Mejor todo de golpe. Ya debía ser bastante cantoso ir por ahí con un vestido llamativo e inmanejable, que encima solo te ponías una vez en la vida, sonriendo a diestro y siniestro a todo _quisqui,_ aunque fueran desconocidos. Y como estaba pensando en esas cosas no reparó en los tejemanejes de teléfono móvil que se traía su hermana hasta que Mencía la encaró ceñuda.

-Lola me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Pablo y Bárbara han quedado esta tarde para ir al cine.- Los adultos seguían su charla aparte, así que Mencía aprovechó para informar a su hermana al margen de curiosos de mas de treinta años de edad.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Cómo que _¿y qué?_!¡Se lo va a ligar!

-Pues mira, mejor, a ver si así me deja en paz.

-Eres el colmo del tacto y la delicadeza, hermana.

De repente, Babe deseó poseer un _Giratiempo_ y echar marcha atrás. El típico arrebato de egoísmo adolescente había tomado el mando, haciéndola olvidar por completo la otra parte del _Asunto Pablo. _Tenía que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que había sido una bruta con su hermana.

-Estoooo, lo siento, Mencía. Lo que quería decir es que...- Intentó arreglar la cosa un poco.

-Está muy clarito lo que querías decir.- Cortó Mencía.

-Escucha, sólo van al cine.

-Claro, claro. _Solo_ van al cine.

-Bárbara, incluso para ser bruja, es muy rara. No le pega a nada a un chico tan... tan... tan vital y abierto como Pablo. Seguro que se le pasa pronto...

-Mira, Babe, si estás intentando arreglar tu metedura de pata déjalo, porque lo estropeas más y mas.

-Bueno, vale. ¡Pero no me negarás que Bárbara es rara!

-Como un perro verde con antenas. Pero eso no hace al caso.

-Ya... Estooooo... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que me encuentro bien.

-¿No estás... _cabreada_?

-No.- Dijo Mencía con poca convicción. – Es verdad, no pegan ni con _Superglue_.

-No. No pegan nada...

El problema, las dos lo sabían, era que ninguna de ellas estaba tan segura de que efectivamente Pablo y Bárbara no pegaran nada de nada. Afortunadamente Beto llegó corriendo con sus múltiples deberes de vacaciones y las distrajo.

-¿Me corriges esto Babe?

-¡Ay! Trae acá, niño pesado...

Babe se quedó con el cuaderno mientras su hermano desaparecía para jugar a algo que acababa de ocurrírsele. Mencía sopesó seguirlo, pero su hermana empezó a hablar capturando su atención.

-¡Pero...! ¡Mira lo que ha puesto! Dice... _"dibuja una máquina para hacer pasteles, descríbela y explica cómo funciona" –_ Leyó Babe conteniendo la risa.

-¿Una máquina para hacer pasteles? ¡Qué ocurrencia! ¿Y qué describes? ¿Una batidora?

-No se. Beto ha hecho ésto...

Babe mostró a su hermana un intrincado dibujo que incluía una cinta transportadora.

-Pero lo mejor es lo que ha escrito.

Mencía no esperó a las explicaciones de su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, Babe acababa de entrar en una de esas fases de risotadas adolescentes medio histéricas. Sabía por experiencia que había poco que hacer.

-_"Tiene muchos cajones y funciona apretando un botón".- _Leyó en voz alta.

-...apretando un botón...brillante.- Consiguió decir Babe entre carcajadas. Mencía también estalló en carcajadas con la obviedad de su hermano. Aunque estaba libre, de momento, del aluvión hormonal adolescente, su personalidad poseía un sentido del humor bastante acusado.

Pablo temía que lo metiera en una pastelada. El iba en la idea de _Águila Roja_, que era de aventuras, pero al final Bárbara lo metió en una de miedo no recomendada para menores de dieciséis. La chica se pasó toda la peli mirando fijamente la pantalla, casi sin pestañear, mientras daba cuenta de un enorme cuenco de palomitas de maíz. Pablo no se enteró de la mitad del argumento, pendiente como estaba todo el tiempo de ella. _¿Debía cogerle la mano? ¿No debía? ¿Querría luego un beso? ¿Cómo demonios se daban los besos a una chica?_ Luego pensaba que, en realidad, _ella lo que había dicho era que si quería salir con ella al cine. Eso no era estrictamente salir. ¿O si qué lo era?_ Bárbara era tan rara... pero tenía un pelo precioso. La miró de reojo. Sentada muy derecha contemplaba la pantalla sin inmutarse. Las imágenes claras hicieron que por un momento percibiera su silueta nítidamente. Por supuesto, su atención se quedó en una zona muy concreta de su contorno registrándose indeleblemente en sus retinas. Pablo tragó saliva mientras intentaba contener otra cosa. No, si en el fondo sólo le había invitado a ir con ella al cine... no, qué va, sí quería que saliera con ella... _¿Debía cogerle la mano? ¿No debía? ¿Querría luego un beso? ¿Cómo demonios se daban los besos a una chica?_


	110. Menudas Pascuas X

**CAPÍTULO 110**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (X)**

Fer contempló el cuadro con ojo crítico. Se rascó el mentón de la barbilla, que estaba un tanto rasposo porque esa mañana no se había afeitado, y dejó escapar un ruidito, algo así como "_hmmmmmm_"

Se trataba de un Mondrian.

A Fer le hubiera parecido mas bonito un colorido paisaje impresionista de la primavera en la campiña francesa. O el boceto ese de Dalí, el de los relojes blandos. Para lo que él lo quería resultaría mucho mas evocador. Pero el Conte Orsini fue radical. Ni hablar de intentar nada de magia con ninguna de sus pinturas favoritas. El Mondrián no lo era.

Alguien, mucho tiempo atrás, saldó una deuda con el bisabuelo de Stefano entregándole el cuadro. No se podía negar que con el tiempo se había vuelto una retribución suculenta, pues un original como aquel cotizaba bastante en el mercado del arte. Pero al conde lo de los rectangulitos coloreados le parecía poco serio.

Fer dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Estudiar, practicar y diseñar toda aquella magia le había llevado meses. No estaba seguro sobre si lo habría conseguido de no contar con su abuelo. Unas pisadas firmes se escucharon tras la puerta. Fer se giró para recibir de frente a la persona que esperaba.

-Me ha dicho mi abuelo que estabas aquí...- Chiara Orsini, su novia a ratos durante los últimos tres años, lo miró con expresión extraña, como si no quisiera que sus gestos delataran las emociones verdaderas que le suscitaba la presencia del joven mago en la antecámara de su apartamento dentro del Palazzo Orsini. Fer, por su parte, le dedicó una animosa sonrisa.

-Quería decirte que...

-¡Ay, Fer! – Gimió Chiara interrumpiéndole.- Esto no es lo mejor, y lo sabes. Tu mundo es tu mundo y mi mundo es el mío...

-Escúchame...

-Escúchame tu. No tiene sentido que sigamos dando vueltas y mas vueltas...

Fer frunció el ceño. Durante los últimos tiempos Chiara había sido mas su ex novia que su novia. Y no porque él no la quisiera. Fer Larumbe estaba coladito del todo por la hermana del marido de su prima. Casi casi desde el día en que la conoció. Tampoco se trataba de que ella no lo quisiera. Fer estaba bastante seguro de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero se había empeñado en que lo suyo no tenía futuro. Porque ella quería seguir en Milán y continuar trabajando como Directora General del Grupo Orsini, mientras que Fer... Fer era un ingeniero mágico con estudio en España. No podía trasladarse a Italia porque la burocracia mágica italiana era tan compleja que sería difícil que pudiera desempeñar su profesión. Tampoco podía desplazarse a diario porque la Aparición no daba para tanto. Chiara no quería apartarlo de su mundo, de su familia y de la magia que le gustaba invocar.

-Chssss..- Susurró Fer cogiéndole ambas manos.- Ya no tienes que darle mas vueltas al asunto...

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella con aprensión. Fer sonrió mirándola fijamente. Chiara se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, aunque en una versión morena. Su cabello y sus ojos eran de un profundo castaño oscuro.

-Porque lo he solucionado.

-¡Si eso implica que renuncies a lo que te gusta no estoy...!

-Chsssss. Déjame que te lo muestre.

-¿Qué...?

Fer señaló el Mondrián.

.-¿Has puesto ese cuadro _ahí_?

-Es el que único al que me autorizó tu abuelo a aplicarle magia...

-¿Le has invocado magia a un cuadro? ¿Para qué

-Ahora lo verás. Dame la mano...

Chiara no se lo pensó dos veces. Tendió la mano y dejó que Fer la tomara en la suya. Se fiaba de él como hechicero. Para su total asombro, el mago la guió hacia el interior del cuadro.

Con ojos abiertos como platos, Chiara avanzó de la mano de Fer por un paisaje blanco inmaculado en el que flotaban rectángulos de colores. A ratos lo hizo caminando, a ratos flotando. A veces le daba la sensación de que él tiraba de ella, y otras que era el propio túnel mágico, o lo que fuera, quién los guiaba.

No supo cuánto estuvo en aquel lugar, si podía denominarse así. De repente, el blanco dio paso a un verde brillante, los rectángulos fueron delineando una casa, un hórreo, unas vacas... Chiara miró alucinada a su alrededor. Ahora flotaba por un paisaje rural gallego.

-Ya casi estamos...- Mumuró Fer.- Ahora, ten cuidado. El otro paso está un poco en alto, aunque dejé una banqueta.

Para su asombro total, salió al estudio de magia que el abuelo de Fer y él mismo compartían. Se giró atónita y contempló embobada el cuadro. Era una pintura de aficionado, hecha por uno de los múltiples hermanos de Santiago, que mostraba el lugar donde habían nacido y crecido, en el pueblo de Vilamaior, en el Lugo Profundo, como al parecer solía decir la abuela de Fer.

-Pero...

-¡Un evanescente! – Exclamó Fer muy contento.- Enlaza el Palazzo con el estudio de magia. Ya no te tienes que preocupar de mis idas y venidas.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Los evanescentes no están sujetos a regulación mágica internacional de transportes!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Chiara! ¡Podrás seguir en Milán trabajando en tus negocios, y yo aquí en los míos...!

La chica seguía asombrada, tanto que Fer la abrazó, a ver si así se iba sintiendo mejor. Chiara no había crecido ajena en absoluto a la magia, pero Fer comprendía que esto era un poquito especial. De hecho, construir un Evanescente había sido arduo. Era infinitamente más fácil modificar uno ya existente.

En el mercado los evanescentes de segunda mano eran abundantes, sobre todo en Inglaterra. Hubo una época en que fueron muy populares. Pero casi todos eran parejas de armarios, casi siempre con uno de los elementos estropeado. O espejos. Y Fer no quería ni lo uno ni lo otro. Al final, tras mucho debatir con su abuelo, pensaron en lo de los cuadros. Al fin y al cabo, los niños y los muggles incautos tenían mucha menos propensión a colarse en armarios o escurrirse por espejos que por cuadros.

Chiara no pareció reaccionar. De hecho, estaba incluso un poco mas seria.

-¿Fer?

-¿Si?

-Quiero volver.

Fer frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Volvió a tenderle la mano, la ayudó a subir a la banqueta y la guió de regreso por el pasillo evanescente, aunque en sentido inverso: primero las vacas, después los rectángulos. La dejó en Milán, en sus habitaciones, pensativa. Fer se fue meditabundo. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas una reacción por parte de ella plagada de entusiasmo, pero también la comprendía. Chiara necesitaba tiempo para digerir el giro radical que podía suponer para sus muy meditados planteamientos.


	111. Bonus Especial1

**CAPITULO 111**

**BONUS ESPECIAL**

**ALGO PASA CON ORSINI -1**

_**Ginebra, principios de los setenta...**_

-¿Qué te ocurre? – María Rascini, estudiante italiana de Psicología en la Universidad de Ginebra, se agachó frente a su desolada compañera de piso y le tomó las manos. La chica, sentada en un ajado butacón, lloraba desolada. Estaba tan afectada que en lugar de contestar hipó aún mas fuerte.

-Tranquila... ¿Quieres un pañuelo?

Matilda asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su regazo mientras María, sin soltarle las manos, alzó la vista y clavó la mirada en Nicoletta, la tercera compañera de piso, que de pie tras ella observaba la escena.

-Niki... en el primer cajón de mi armario...- María apremió a la chica, que tras un instante de duda pareció entender, se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la habitación de la primera a buen paso. Un instante después le tendía un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales M.R. primorosamente bordadas.

-Vamos, Mati, límpiate esas lágrimas...

Matilda levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a María. Sus ojos oscuros estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar. A continuación se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

-Eso está mejor. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

La chica asintió con la cabeza intentando contener una oleada de llanto. Ante la impasibilidad de Niki, María volvió a insistir.

-Niki, por favor. ¿Podrías ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua?

Niki asintió con una especie de gruñido y marchó esta vez hacia la cocina.

-Su novio la ha dejado.- Aclaró poco después mientras Mati apuraba el vaso. María frunció el ceño. Nunca le había caído bien Pierlugi Orsini. Demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Demasiado superficial, especialmente con las chicas. Un completo cretino. Y de repente, un pensamiento estremecedor pasó fugazmente por su cabeza.

-Mati... ¿No estarás...?

Matí negó con la cabeza con mucha energía.

-No... no... mucho beso apasionado y unas caricias que... pero en realidad nunca... y eso que yo...

-Tranquila. No tienes que darnos detalles.- Intervino antes de que Niki pudiera decir algo. Conociéndola, seguro que hubiera pedido aclaraciones sobre esas "caricias" pero para María, eso era muy secundario en esos momentos. El muy cabrón de Orsini había dejado plantada a su amiga. Al menos, no la había dejado también embarazada.

Meses atrás, Orsini también había intentado ligar con ella. Fue muy persistente. Y también muy superficial. No quería un compromiso. Quería sexo. O al menos esa fue su conclusión. Y lo que se llevó por parte de María fue una negativa de las que marcan las épocas. Pero también era cierto que aunque le caía muy mal no había dejado de ejercer una misteriosa fascinación sobre su persona. Durante todos aquellos meses no había podido evitar observarlo de lejos y estaba muy intrigada. Algo pasaba con Orsini.

xxxxxx

María avanzó con decisión por el césped del parque llevándose tras de si múltiples miradas masculinas. Era alta y rubia, con unos ojos de un extraño color entre verde y azul que en ese momento parecían refulgir. Acababa de detectar, sentado en un banco, al culpable de que su compañera de piso y amiga no levantara cabeza. Decidida, apretó el paso y en un santiamén se plantó delante de Orsini, que con las piernas estiradas se hacía el interesante simulando que leía un libro de la biblioteca.

-Hola, Rascini. Un día precioso para estudiar al aire libre ¿No crees?

-Dudo mucho que estés estudiando.

-Pues te equivocas. Bueno, no del todo. Hasta hace un momento. ¿Y a qué se debe esta grata interrupción, si puede saberse?

-¡Matilda!

-Ah, si. Matilda...

-La has dejado desolada.- Espetó clavando los ojos en Orsini. El chico también era alto, y extremadamente guapo. Muy moreno, con unos ojos oscuros grandes y traviesos. Pierluigi se encogió de hombros poniendo un gesto de estudiada inocencia.

-Hubiera sido peor mantener una farsa ¿No crees?

-Sin duda. Sin embargo el problema, Orsini, no es ese.

-¡Ah! ¿No? ¿Y cuál es, entonces? – El chico empleó un tono entre divertido y descarado que frecuentemente fascinaba a las chicas y que sin embargo no hizo ninguna mella en María.

-El problema...- contestó ella con mucho aplomo.- es que nunca fuiste en serio. Nunca has estado enamorado de ella. Solo querías divertirte...

-¿Por qué iba a querer divertirme solamente?

-Dímelo tu.

-No. Creo que no te concierne que te de aclaraciones.

-Eso te parece a ti, pero yo convivo todos los días con Matilda.

-Ya te he dicho que creo que peor sería mantener una farsa.

-¿Sabes, Orsini? En realidad, creo que tu no tienes idea de lo que es estar enamorado. Si lo supieras no habrías actuado así.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo que yo creo, Rascini? Creo que estás celosa.

-¡Celosa! ¡Qué dices!

-Vaya... ¡Y yo que creía que no te interesaba! Ahora resulta que estaba equivocado. ¿Quieres retractarte de tu negativa? Pues me lo tendría que pensar, aunque reconozco que resultas muy sexy enfadada.

Eso último era verdad. Pierlugi Orsini, hijo único y heredero universal del Conte Giancarlo Orsini, además de estar divirtiéndose mucho con aquella discusión, empezaba a experimentar una interesante actividad dentro de sus pantalones.

-Es cierto que me interesas, Orsini. Pero no como tu estás pensado. Aún no se si catalogarte de homosexual o es un trastorno psicológico. - La sonrisa que había empezado a brotar en los labios del muchacho quedó en mero esbozo, no así lo que le ocurría mas abajo, que por el contrario fue a mas. Quizás por eso se sintió envalentonado y aceptó el reto. Si María era capaz de mantener la fachada, él no iba a ser menos.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy homosexual?- Replicó mirándole el escote con descaro mientras apoyaba la espalda con fingida indiferencia en el respaldo del banco y separaba sus largas piernas.- Podríamos ir a mi piso. En mi habitación tengo una cama enorme.- Ella, lejos de achantarse, se puso muy derecha y sonrió con la misma picardía. Era una chica lista. Aprendía rápido. Lentamente bajó la vista hacia cierto punto de la geografía del muchacho y alzó una ceja.

-Podría tratarse de un relleno, Pierluigi.

El chico frunció el ceño sorprendido. Esta vez, el efecto fue devastador y no pudo disimular.

-No, no era un relleno...- Añadió la chica sonriendo de medio lado.- Entonces es lo que me temía. A ti hay algo que te impide el compromiso.

Pierluigi Orsini volvió a recolocarse derecho en el banco mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Mira, querida. Yo creo que la que tiene un problema y debería hacérselo ver eres tu, puesto que eres innoviable.

-Vaya... interesante conclusión, Orsini. Creo que gracias a ti voy a tener una nota buenísima en psicología clínica. Si me disculpas, ahora tengo clase...- María comenzó a caminar. Pierluigi no pudo evitar decirle una última lindeza.

-Al menos Mati hace unas mamadas estupendas.

María alzó una ceja mientras avanzaba, sin volverse a mirar. Efectivamente, algo pasaba con Orsini.

_Continuará..._


	112. Bonus Especial 2

**CAPÍTULO 112**

**BONUS ESPECIAL**

**ALGO PASA CON ORSINI-2**

_**Milán, aquel verano de los 70…**_

-Siempre ha sido el mismo, pero este año ha tenido que viajar al Véneto para cuidar de su madre, que se ha roto una pierna, y la familia no querría un desconocido…

-Pues yo no cumplo ese requisito.

-Yo… bueno, puedo contarte muchas cosas de ella…

-Teníais… ¿una relación estrecha?

-Era la hija del chofer de mi padre. Vivían en casa. Jugábamos juntos de niños…

Giovanni Rascini sonrió condescendiente al chico que tenía delante. Era obvio que no se trataba tan solo de la hija de un empleado porque, de otro modo, habría sido el propio Conte Orsini el que habría tomado cartas en el asunto. Hubiera indagado mas, pero en ese momento Pierluigi le dedicó una mirada implorante con sus enormes ojos oscuros que le hizo claudicar.

-Está bien. Cuéntame lo que quieras…

Durante una hora larga, Pierluigi habló y habló. Al principio un tanto tímido y deslavazado, después mucho mas entusiasmado. Y Giovanni ya se había convencido completamente de que entre ellos había habido algo más que una amistad de infancia, cuando el propio muchacho se atrevió a confesarlo.

-Fue… mi primera novia. Ya entiendes.

Giovanni asintió en silencio y no preguntó mas. Con aquel "ya entiendes" se podía pensar en los primeros escarceos amorosos, el aprender a besar, alguna caricia un poco mas atrevida con la complicidad de la oscuridad, probablemente en un cine. O tal vez significaba algo mas. Giovanni no se escandalizó al pensar así. El no era un cura al uso, en ese sentido. Pocos años atrás, había sido un completo crápula. Incluso se había pasado un año viviendo en una comuna hippy, y el chico no lo ignoraba. Probablemente esa información, añadida a que no le llevaba tantos años, explicaba su trato tan informal, algo que de otro modo se habría considerado muy inusual en aquella Italia tan tridentina. Por otra parte su padre, Massimo, era banquero del Conte. Y era indudable que había tratado a su hermana menor, pues ambos estudiaban en la Universidad de Ginebra.

-¿Dónde y cuándo quieren la celebración? – Preguntó con afabilidad.

-En San Stefano. ¿La conoces?

Giovanni frunció el ceño pensativo antes de negar con la cabeza. Cuando el chico le dio la dirección se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un barrio de clase trabajadora.

Lo vio poco después marcharse en una Guzzi roja, las gafas Ray-Ban de aviador ocultando sus ojos pardos y el pelo oscuro que llevaba cuidadosamente despeinado asomando por los bordes de un casco igualmente rojo con rayas blancas y verdes, como la bandera de Italia. Vestido con un polo azul claro y pantalones vaqueros inmaculadamente blancos, Pierluigi Orsini hubiera hecho las delicias de cualquier productor de _Cinecitá_ que buscara el prototipo de joven galán italiano.

xxxx

-¿Qué estás haciendo, que te tiene tan inquieto?

María estaba sentada en una butaca de mimbre del jardín contemplando a su hermano Giovanni. El jesuita, que pasaba unos días de asueto con su familia, había salido al exterior buscando inspiración para hilvanar la homilía de la celebración que le habían encargado. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a la menor de sus hermanas recibió una afectuosa sonrisa. Giovanni también sonrió y se sentó en una butaca cercana.

-Estoy pensando en una homilía.- Confesó.

-¿La misa del domingo?

-No. Una misa de aniversario.

-¿De una boda?

-De difuntos.

-Vaya.

-Una chica de origen humilde y muy joven, María, No había cumplido los veinte años.

-Qué golpe mas duro para sus padres…

-Mucho. Era hija única, además.

María permaneció en silencio un rato tras escuchar aquella pizca de información adicional. Giovanni tampoco dijo nada. Su hermana, poco mayor que la chica cuyo funeral preparaba, seguramente meditaba sobre el misterio y la injusticia de truncar una vida tan pronto.

-¿De qué murió? – Se atrevió María a preguntar un poco después.

-De leucemia. Estuvo dos años enferma.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos durante un rato, hasta que de nuevo María tomó la iniciativa para exiliarlo.

-¿Sabes? A menudo le pido a la Madonna que no tenga que ver morir a un hijo. Y me da la sensación de que me escucha, porque ella sabe lo que es ese dolor.

Giovanni sonrió, tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó con cariño.

-Morirás de viejecita, rodeada de un montón de nietos.

María le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de manos.

-Eso solo lo saben ahí arriba.- Dijo lanzando una mirada al cielo.- Pero sería muy bonito tener un montón de nietos.

Giovanni dejó escapar una carcajada. María era la pequeña. Podía haber resultado una niña cursi y mimadita, pero muy al contrario siempre fue la mas autónoma de todos, la que siempre tuvo muy claras sus propias ideas. Probablemente, salía a la madre de ambos. Constanza, hija de un empresario milanés, vio el potencial del joven Rascini que empezaba a destacar, a pesar de sus humildes orígenes. Y se empeñó en casarse con él aún a pesar de la opinión desfavorable de sus padres. Giovanni pensaba que su madre jamás se había arrepentido de aquella rebelde decisión, tras treinta y cinco años de matrimonio y cinco hijos, aunque a veces se quejara de que no había conseguido que Massimo distinguiera correctamente el tenedor del pescado del de la carne.

-¿Sabes quién me ha pedido que oficie esta misa? – Giovanni lanzó de repente la pregunta sin haberlo meditado siquiera un instante, para contestarla seguidamente sin darle tiempo a ella para emitir una negativa.- Pierluigi Orsini, el hijo del Conte Orsini. Creo que lo conoces.

-¡Ese crápula! – Exclamó María sorprendida.

-Veo que sí lo conoces. – Replicó Giovanni con una risita.

-¿Por qué te lo ha pedido?

-Porque era la hija del chofer de su padre. Jugaban juntos de niños. Y fue su primera novia.

María volvió a quedarse callada, y en esa ocasión lo hizo durante un largo rato, mientras digería lo del noviazgo adolescente de Pierluigi. Giovanni la observó sin decir nada. Se fijó entonces en el atuendo de su hermana y sintió una inexplicable punzada que no supo interpretar. María vestía una falda blanca y una camisa azul celeste.

xxxx

-¡Mirad quienes van por allí! – Exclamó Donatella mientras señalaba sin disimulo hacia un grupito de chicos que caminaba a buen paso por la galería Vittorio Manuelo.-¡Son Fabio, Paolo yyyyyy….! ¡ Pierluigi!

-¡Pierluigi Orsini! ¡Es guapísimo! – Concetta, una de las amigas de María, exclamó extasiada.

-Guapo, pero cara.- Dijo María divertida.

-¡Cara, pero guapo! – Exclamó Concetta.- No me importaría ligármelo.

-No es serio con las chicas, le rompió el corazón a mi compañera de piso.- Matizó María.

-¡No me importaría que Pierluigi me rompiera el corazón! ¡Vamos, Pierluigi, aquí tienes mi víscera cardiaca! – Concetta hizo un gesto como si se sacara algo del pecho y lo ofreciera a un partenaire invisible. Las otras chicas rieron divertidas, todas menos una.

-Esos Orsini están malditos.- Exclamó Flavia, la chica que no se había reído. Era una muchacha delgada, de pelo castaño largo muy lacio y gafas de pasta.

-¿Malditos?-Preguntó María divertida. Era de todas sabida la afición de Flavia por todo lo esotérico.

-¡Si! – Exclamó Concetta quitando la palabra a Flavia.- ¡Malditos de belleza, de dinero y de encanto!- Y las chicas volvieron a reír, todas menos la de las gafas.

-Reíros lo que queráis.- Dijo muy seria.- pero todos los Orsini de Milán se quedan viudos muy pronto. Dicen que la amante de un antepasado los maldijo cuando él la abandonó.

-¡Viudos negros! ¡Qué emocionante! No íbamos a ser siempre las mujeres… ¿Sabéis? ¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero probar antes de morir! Como la mantis religiosa.- Volvió a exagerar Concetta.

-Es la hembra de la mantis la que se come al macho mientras copula con él.- Aclaró Flavia.

-Pues la mantis al revés.

Las chicas siguieron su paseo mirando escaparates, riendo y charlando. Y por supuesto avistando a otros conocidos del sexo opuesto. Y María olvidó por completo el comentario de Flavia.

xxxx

San Stefano era una iglesia moderna, de muros de cemento y santos de madera tallada, sin coronas ni joyas. El arquitecto al menos había tenido una originalidad al diseñar la pared del fondo, pues los bloques sobresalían como una especie de triángulo que recogía la luz que caía desde arriba, seguramente artificial, proyectando sus haces en torno al gran Crucificado que presidía el altar mayor y envolviéndolo en un halo que parecía sobrenatural.

La iglesia estaba a rebosar, de manera que María pudo pasar desapercibida fácilmente. Respondió por pura rutina a las letanías iniciales mientras paseaba la vista por aquel templo, tan diferente a los edificios de culto barrocos a los que estaba acostumbrada. En una esquina, en penumbra, descubrió la imagen del Santo titular. San Esteban, el primer mártir, ocupaba un lugar discreto sobre un lamparario a rebosar de candelitas. A continuación vislumbró a Pierluigi, en la segunda fila, vestido de traje y corbata, y se estremeció. ¿Por qué estaba allí?, se preguntó, porque quería averiguar mas de él. ¿Qué razones llevaban a un joven a ser tan superficial con los seres humanos del otro sexo? Aquel funeral era un completo misterio para ella. Y María se decía, una y otra vez, que había acudido por pura "curiosidad científica de una psicóloga en ciernes".

La homilía de Giovanni fue sentida y a la vez profunda, pensaba María mientras el templo se iba vaciando, allí semioculta en la penumbra del discreto rincón de San Stefano. Si a alguien le sentaba como un guante la condición de jesuita, ese era su hermano. Y había llegado, por enésima vez en su existencia a aquella conclusión, cuando sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. A pesar del gentío, Pierluigi la estaba mirando.

Serio, muy derecho, parecía preguntarle en silencio con qué derecho se había atrevido a colarse clandestinamente en aquella delicada esfera de su vida. María no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y cuando se giró avergonzada le pareció que los ojos tallados en madera del santo también se le quedaban mirando. Salió presurosa de la iglesia, disculpándose con las personas con las que se iba topando antes incluso de rozarlas y ya en la calle echó a correr.

Todo el día le persiguió el recuerdo de la mirada de Pierluigi. Y cuando por la noche daba vueltas y mas vueltas, creyendo que todos sus intentos por dormir resultarían vanos, se encontró de repente pensando en el rostro afable del San Stefano. Sin motivo aparente comenzó a rezar y antes de que terminara la oración dormía profundamente.

**… _continuará…_**


	113. Menudas Pascuas XI

**CAPÍTULO 113**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (XI)**

-¿Damos un paseo, papá?

Fernando miró fijamente a su hijo y, aunque lo que mas deseaba en el mundo en esos momentos era tumbarse en una hamaca a leer un periódico, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas. Fer no era un chico al que se le diera bien fingir. Nunca le había salido y menos aún con su padre. Era evidente que no quería simplemente caminar.

Fernando se preguntó mientras se calzaba unas zapatillas de deportes qué podría ser lo que preocupaba a su hijo. Los mellizos siempre habían mostrado cierta preferencia por él a la hora de hacer confidencias a un progenitor, incluso cuando se trataba de asuntos de magia. Quizás fuera porque durante muchos años Amaia, a pesar de su buen carácter y su naturaleza optimista y risueña, había conservado cierto poso de resquemor que había tenido que controlar cada vez que alguno de ellos empezaba a desembuchar alguna preocupación. Tan cierto como que aquellos miedos irracionales de su mujer habían decaído con el paso de los años era que en sus hijos se había asentado la tendencia de buscarlo a él primero a la hora de las confidencias. Y estaba seguro de que ese era uno de esos momentos, así que una vez calzado, buscó a su muy mágica esposa para decirle que salía con Fer. La encontró en la piscina, y como estaba entre un montón de familiares simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano que ella entendió perfectamente y a continuación se encaminó hacia la verja donde ya le esperaba su hijo. Los dos hombres salieron a la calle y caminaron durante un rato en silencio.

-No consigo convencer a Chiara.- Dijo Fer cuando acababan de dejar fuera de la vista la casa de su abuelo.- Decía que no quería separarme de mi país, de mi familia y de mi trabajo, así que conjuré un evanescente entre esta casa y el palazzo de Milán. Creí que saltaría de contenta, pero parece aún mas preocupada…

-Supongo que lo que me estás diciendo es que no la convences de que se case contigo ¿No?

Fer perdió la vista entre las montañas mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su padre le conocía bien, tal vez porque tenían un carácter parecido.

-No creo que no esté segura de lo que siente.- Añadió el joven mago con cierto deje de tristeza.- Me parece que se trata mas bien de algún miedo. Y la verdad, me resulta absurdo. No tiene mas que pensar en su hermano para disipar cualquier temor…

-El miedo es bastante libre.

-Ya, pero la peor parte de la magia que ellos han padecido es historia, y el resto la conocen. No es como si tuviera que explicar a alguien partiendo completamente de cero que existe, lo que realmente somos y lo que podemos hacer con ella. ¡Ay! ¡Debe ser un sino de familia! Las mujeres se nos resisten a la hora de decirnos que si.

-¿Lo dices por tu madre? - Preguntó Fernando sin poder evitar una sonrisita cómplice.

-Claro. Ella te daba largas y largas y mas largas…

-Dices que no sabes qué es exactamente lo que la echa para atrás. Yo, en cambio, sabía perfectamente por qué tu madre se sentía indecisa.

Fer respiró hondo mientras contemplaba los brotes nuevos de los árboles de la calle. El trazado, a falta de asfalto o aceras, lo definían las vallas de piedra de los chalets de los tiempos de la boa que se ocultaban tras árboles enormes e igualmente antiguos.

-Mamá, después de lo que le había ocurrido, tenía mucho miedo a haberse vuelto un desastre en la cama.- Continuó Fernando como si pensara en voz alta.- De vez en cuando le daba la ventolera y salía por lo tremendo, pretendiendo romper conmigo. Otras insinuaba que deberíamos probar, a ver si salía tan terrible como ella se temía cuando tenía un día malo. Eso si, lo decía con poca convicción. Así que un día le dije muy clarito que no lo averiguaría hasta que no me diera un si en un altar y delante de un cura. Mamá se quedó sin habla porque comprendía que en el fondo era un ultimátum a esos temores suyos. Afortunadamente se quedó viuda enseguida, yo aceleré nuestra boda y ya no tuvo tiempo de buscar otra excusa. Y entonces yo, con un valor que no se de dónde saqué, me planté delante de Graciana y le expuse el problema. Me dio unas explicaciones tan detalladas que creo que varias veces me puse rojo como un tomate, aunque a ti, que eres un mago y además del siglo XXI, te parecerían ahora de lo mas corriente del mundo.

Y diciendo aquello Fernando puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo y apretó con afecto. En esos momentos Fer casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que le ocurría a menudo cuando por alguna razón le venía a la mente aquella parte de la vida de su madre. Cuando él y su hermana fueron adultos su madre tomó la resolución de contarles aquella parte de su pasado. Contó para ello con el apoyo incondicional de Fernando, que pensaba que aquello, a pesar de que sería duro, también sería bueno para su alma. Así además comprendieron algunas cosas, como que Amaia, a pesar de que en principio era contraria a los hechizos desmemorizantes, los aplicaba sin que la varita le temblara cuando cierto tipo de gente se aproximaba al negocio. O las protecciones singulares que rodeaban el caserío y que habían sido conjuradas por su abuela, que confundían la mente de los que venían con la intención de extorsionar o cosas peores. Fer sintió entonces una rabia tremenda, y pasó tardes en el frontón destrozando bolas con una pala de madera, dejando salir todo el odio hacia el mago que había hecho tanto daño a su madre. Lucía, en cambio, lo digirió mejor. A pesar de que por su condición de mujer entendió de manera mucho más vívida el sufrimiento de su madre, ella se quedó con el final, con los muchos años de feliz matrimonio de sus padres y la familia que constituían.

-Éramos un manojo de nervios, los dos. Pero nos fuimos tranquilizando y al final, tampoco hubo problemas…- Añadió Fernando intentando sacar una sonrisa de los labios de su hijo.- ¿Qué es lo que teme Chiara, Fer? – Preguntó a continuación.

-No lo se. Tengo algunas impresiones, pero realmente no lo se.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-¿Tu crees que serviría de algo?

-Dale la oportunidad de contártelo. Y si no lo hace a la primera, persevera sin agobiarla. A veces las mujeres necesitan que les insistamos un poco.

-Ya… pues espero que me lo diga. Y que lo que sea que le preocupa no me lleve tanto como el evanescente. Hemos estado mas de un año con ello y si no hubiera sido por el abuelo, no creo que lo hubiera logrado. Es infinitamente mas fácil reparar uno que conjurarlo de cero.

-Bueno, mira la parte positiva. Ahora sabes cómo hacerlo. Si tuvieras que repetirlo sería mas fácil.

-Visto así...

-Claro, hombre.

Fer y su padre habían caminado hasta el pueblo casi sin darse cuenta, así que decidieron tomarse unas cervezas antes de emprender el regreso. Se sentaron en una terracita en una plazuela y mientras esperaban que los atendieran, Fernando sonrió a su hijo. Estaba recordando algo que le dijo mucho tiempo atrás su padre, cuando le reconoció que bebía los vientos por aquella chica rubia del caserío nuevo, una de aquellos que tenían esa fama de ser brujos.

-¿Sabes, hijo? Me parece que es cierto que tenemos una especie de sino de familia.

-¿Por qué lo dices papá?

Fernando sonrió ampliamente a su hijo y le puso la mano en el brazo antes de contestar.

-Porque nos gustan jodidamente guapas.

Fer dejó escapar una risita.

xxxx

-Ni hablar.- Decía Javier muy serio.

-Creía que era yo la que daba a luz.- Replicó Lucía. Con las manos aferradas al bordillo, dejaba que el resto del cuerpo le flotara. El agua era el único medio en el que últimamente se sentía ligera.

-Precisamente, porque se trata de ti. Y de nuestra hija. Yo soy su padre y creo que como tal tengo derecho a dar mi opinión.

-Mas bien ha parecido una imposición.- Terció Cecilia. Tenía a Tiago aferrado con ganas a su cuello muy excitado a la par que temeroso por estar en el agua.

-Seguro que Alberto opina igual que yo.- Replicó Javier.

-Alberto no es imparcial, en ese sentido.- Contestó Cecilia.- ¿Verdad que no lo eres?

- Perdona, no te estaba escuchando…- Alberto tenía a Cristina agarrada de las manos. La niña, que llevaba manguitos en los brazos, se dejaba flotar mientras sacudía con fuerza las piernas organizando un escándalo a base de chapoteos.

-Javier opina que Lucía debería dar a luz en un hospital muggle, mientras que ella sopesa si ir al hospital mágico. – Aclaró Cecilia. Alberto la miró dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que dicen "sea lo que sea, cariño, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo".

-Yo tampoco tendría dudas.- Intervino Ana, que hacía lo propio con Ignacio. El niño, a pesar de ser tan pequeñito, intentaba imitar a su hermana pataleando con entusiasmo.- Los hechizos, las hierbas y las relajaciones estaban muy bien, pero eso era antes de que los muggles inventaran las anestesias. Sobre todo la epidural.

-Eso te lo corroboro yo, que he parido a cuatro.- Añadió Cecilia.- Almudena dice que con los mellizos le fue bien. Pero con Ignacio sólo se le anestesió el lado derecho. En el izquierdo sentía un dolor tremendo con cada contracción…

-Pero dicen que pierdes reflejos para empujar…- Insistió Lucía.

-Nada que no se solucione con una buena técnica. Y para eso sí que te recomiendo las matro medimagas.- Añadió Cecilia.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene San Mateo una maternidad? – Preguntó Babe. Estaba sentada en el bordillo con los pies metidos en el agua. De vez en cuando Beto, que estaba buceando, sacaba una mano y se aferraba a uno de ellos jugando a que era un peligroso kraken.

-Está ahora mismo en los comienzos.- Contestó Amaia, que acababa de meterse en el agua y tendía las manos hacia Tiago. El niño la miró un momento, hizo un puchero y se aferró a su tía Cecilia.

-¿Y por qué? – volvió a preguntar Babe.- Yo también creía que nadie querría volver a los métodos tradicionales.

-Porque cada vez hay mas brujas mayores de cincuenta años que tienen bebés. El riesgo de que los médicos muggles descubran sus verdaderas edades es grande, ahora que los ordenadores están tan extendidos. Así que hemos tenido que poner en marcha una maternidad. Tenemos matro medimagos excelentes, pero es cierto que no hemos llegado a las epidurales – Explicó Amaia.- Dan a luz con relajación, ciertas pociones y hechizos, como dice tu madre.

-¿Se pueden tener bebés tan tarde? – Preguntó la niña sorprendida. Cecilia iba a replicar que se lo había dicho incontables veces, pero su tía se le adelantó.

-Cuanto mas antigua es la magia, la etapa fértil de la bruja tiende a ser mas larga. Y lo mismo que entre las muggles cada vez hay mas madres tardías, entre las brujas también se observa un repunte en la edad.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y hasta cuándo se supone que me voy a tirar con cierto engorro?

-La media en las mujeres de la familia ronda un poquito por encima de los sesenta.

-¡Sesenta! – Exclamaron Cecilia y su hija a la vez. La una porque de repente la perspectiva de poder cometer otro despiste como el que trajo el mundo a la menor la dejaba sin aliento, la otra porque, estando en los inicios de aquella fase, jamás se había parado a considerar seriamente que pudiera durar tanto.

-Pero yo soy medio muggle...- Añadió Babe dubitativa.

-¡Medio muggle! Es la primera vez que oigo algo así.- Exclamó Javier divertido.- Pero supongo que tienes razón. Es solo cuestión del punto desde donde se dirige la vista.

-En tu caso, estadísticamente apenas tiene influencia porque te viene por parte de padre.- Aclaró Amaia sorprendida de oírse hablar así. Javier tenía razón, lo normal era referirse a la rama por la que a uno le venía la magia y no al revés, pero con los niños de Cecilia, ciertamente, todo era posible. - A mi madre y a mi nos ocurrió con sesenta y tres.- Añadió. - Mi hermana Amparo lo pasó antes, con cincuenta y cuatro, pero ella tuvo muchos problemas ginecológicos después de que naciera Amparo.

Babe abrió unos ojos como platos ante tanta revelación familiar. No tenía idea de que su otra tía abuela había tenido esa clase de problemas. Cecilia, que prácticamente leyó el pensamiento de su hija mayor, dijo en un susurro.

-Abortos. Tía Amparo perdió unos cuantos bebés.

Por alguna razón, Babe sintió una punzada de angustia, así que para disimular frunció el ceño.

-Creo que ni me casaré ni tendré niños.- Añadió muy seria. Antes de pasarlo mal perdiendo un bebé, mejor no ponerse ni en la tesitura.

-Es una sensata decisión.- Intervino su padre antes de que las mujeres replicaran con variados consejos.- Los niños dan muchas preocupaciones. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.- Añadió Cecilia con una risita.- Yo, desde luego, no voy a dar ocasión de probar esa nueva sección del hospital. Con vosotros cuatro ya voy suficientemente servida...

-Abuela... ¿entonces a tí todavía le pasa? – Mencía, que había estado inusualmente callada, intervino dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Especialmente a su madre, que la verdad sea dicha jamás se había parado a pensar en ello.

-Pues si.- Contestó Ana tranquilamente mientras su nieta le dedicaba una mirada asombrada.- Pero como tu madre, tampoco tengo intención de descubrir como atienden en ese servicio.- Añadió con una gran carcajada. En realidad, Ana llevaba muchísimos años sin preocuparse de semejante tema. Desde que a los cuatro Almudena pasó las paperas y se las contagió a José Ignacio. Les dijeron que no había quedado totalmente estéril, pero que sus posibilidades de conseguir otro embarazo eran realmente escasas. Tan escasas que no tuvieron ningún otro niño. Cierto que cuando se casaron, hubieran querido alguno mas, pero después de las preocupaciones y los desvelos que les daba la salud de la menor de sus hijas, tampoco es que lo hubieran echado mucho de menos. Pero esa información relativa a su abuelo era desconocida tanto para sus nietas como para sus propias hijas. En su momento temieron que saberlo hubiera podido afectar a Almudena, que para las cosas de su padre era especialmente sensible.

-En cualquier caso.- Exclamó Javier entonces.- Isabel tiene toda la razón. ¿Quién quiere volver a los métodos tradicionales? Yo las he visto parir por todo el mundo y, créeme, si la cosa se complica mejor tener a mano a un buen equipo médico.

-¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¡yo pensaba que serías el paladín de algo así como parir en el agua! – Exclamó Lucía divertida. Javier le dedicó una mirada de reproche tremenda.

-Pues ya ves que no.

Ana miró a su sobrino divertida. En cierta medida, le recordaba a José Ignacio. También se había tomado su tiempo para madurar. Decidió que su nieto ya llevaba suficiente en remojo y lo sacó del agua. Sabía bien que sus padres, a pesar de que iban y venían mucho con los tres críos, procuraban mantener las rutinas todo lo posible. Ya iba siendo hora de merendar y salir a dar un paseo.


	114. Menudas Pascuas XII

**CAPITULO 114**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (XII)**

-Verdaderamente...- Decía Babe mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.- los hombres como mejor están es con traje. Hasta tío Stefano mejora, y eso que es oficialmente guapo...

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo.- Espetó Mencía tras engullir un buen mordisco de bocadillo de jamón.- Algunos están fenomenal de sport.

-Si yo no he dicho que no estén bien de sport, lo que digo es que el traje les sienta bien a todos...

-¡Qué va! A algunos no les pega nada.

Babe alzó una ceja. Una bombillita se había encendido en su mente arrojando luz sobre las razones que llevaban a su hermana a hacer una defensa tan acérrima de su postura. Y es que costaba imaginar a cierto sujeto mágico de catorce años de esa guisa. Anotó mentalmente que ya pincharía a su hermana a costa de sus amoríos pre púberes mas adelante, y aprovechando que su madre estaba en la cocina esforzándose junto con su abuela y su tía con los primitos, decidió probar una maniobra envolvente.

-¿Mamá? ¿Cómo piensas que está mejor papá? ¿Informal o de traje? – Preguntó elevando la voz. Cecilia no se tomó su tiempo para pensar. Mientras retiraba de la barbilla de Tiago un trozo de manzana contestó muy segura.

-A mi tu padre me gusta de todas las maneras.

-Bien dicho, mami.- Aplaudió Mencía.- ¿Lo ves?

-¡Venga, mamá! ¡No me irás a negar que papá no está mejor con una chaqueta! ¡Le disimula la tripilla!

-¡No insistas! – Intervino Mencía antes de que su madre pudiera replicar.- A mamá le gusta papá tal cual es. Ella no valora tanto la pinta.- Muy a su pesar, Mencía no pudo evitar pronunciar la última frase con cierta entonación ligeramente acusadora. Tal vez sus instintos mágicos le habían advertido de las intenciones que Babe se guardaba para cuando no hubiera adultos presenciales.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso último? – Babe, que como buena adolescente podía resultar híper sensible, se había sentido directamente aludida. Y no estaba por la labor de tolerar el comentario, menos viniendo de alguien que era menor que ella. Ni siquiera aunque ella lo hubiera provocado.

-He querido decir exactamente lo que he dicho.- Replicó Mencía mirándola muy seria.- Que mamá no mide a los hombres por cómo van vestidos.- Concluyó rotunda. Al fin y al cabo, debió pensar que para qué disimular.

-¡Oye!

-¡Basta! ¡Las dos! – Cecilia tuvo que intervenir con una severa mirada, de esas "marca de la casa". Las dos niñas la miraron ofuscadas.

-No quiero discusiones fraternales, y mucho menos por semejante memez.

Babe y Mencía enseguida comprendieron que si seguían por ese camino su madre terminaría por reprenderlas, así que tras dedicarse una mirada que venía a significar "no he dicho mi última palabra, pero ya te enterarás de cual es", decidieron dedicar sus atenciones a sus meriendas y a otras cosas. Mencía, por ejemplo, como ya había dado cuenta de su enorme bocadillo, se fijó en que su abuela se tocaba la yema del anular de la mano izquierda con el dedo gordo.

-¿Te pasa algo, abuela? Parece como si te hubieras pinchado.

-Oh, no, no me he pinchado.- Contestó Ana.- Es una vieja cicatriz mágica. Me molesta cada vez que se aproximan lluvias.

-Entonces, el tiempo va a cambiar...- Comentó Cecilia sin dejar de mirar cómo su sobrino se embadurnaba de yogur.

-Eso me temo.- Replicó Ana.- Se acaba el buen tiempo. Suele pasar según avanza la Semana Santa. Es como si tanto sacar de paseo a las imágenes alborotara la atmósfera...

-Es una cicatriz muy larga.- Observó Mencía.- ¿Cómo te la hiciste? – La niña miraba fijamente la larga línea blanquecina que recorría todo lo ancho de la yema.

-Con mi daga de plata, cuando tendría mas o menos tu edad...

-¡Ah!

Afortunadamente, las niñas debieron figurarse que fue haciendo cualquier poción que requería cortar algo con el cuchillo de plata, ese que todo mago o bruja acababa poseyendo cuando su nivel en materia de cocimientos mágicos alcanzaba cierto nivel. Porque de todos era sabido que no hay como un cuchillo de plata para ayudarse en esa rama de la magia. En realidad, fue otra cosa mucho mas compleja. Y mientras Ana intentaba que su homónima nieta no se pusiera perdida mientras bebía el zumo de naranja con una pajita, no pudo evitar recordar...

**..**_**. Mayo de 1964...**_

- Yo...- le decía Catalina a su madre.- ... claro que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero madre, mi vínculo de sangre con Amaia...

-No es el de una tía carnal por sangre, ya lo se. Pero la quieres igualmente.

-Eso ni se pone en cuestión. Y estoy dispuesta al rito. Solamente...bueno, no se si será igual de eficaz.

Amparo la miró con afecto. La quería exactamente igual que a las dos hijas que había gestado y parido. Y recordó con un estremecimiento la angustia que pasó hasta que pudo desenterrarla de los escombros y comprobó que aquel bebé de seis meses que era Catalina estaba bien, a pesar del desmoronamiento del hogar que se había llevado a sus padres biológicos, primos de su marido Martín.

-Será tanto o mas eficaz. Recuerda que es otra magia mas profunda...

Catalina no necesitó mas explicaciones. Asintió con la cabeza decidida y preguntó algo mucho más práctico.

-¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-Cuanto antes. No creo que Andoni se atreva a intentar una aproximación a Amaia tan pronto, pero mas vale ser prevenidos...

-Podría mandar a alguien...

-Que sepamos, no cuenta con apoyos mágicos. Pero nunca se sabe. .. anda, ayúdame, tengo que sacar la fuente de plata...

Mientras Amparo y su hija adoptiva extraían de un arcón de madera un enorme plato de reluciente plata envuelto en telas finas de algodón, en otra estancia de la casa de la Albufera Sara estaba sentada frente a frente con la menor de sus hijas. Ana tenía doce años recién cumplidos, y aunque todavía era una cría, sabía muy bien lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana mayor. Por eso había vuelto con ellos, tan triste y demacrada. Y por eso su madre se los había llevado de Vera y se habían instalado en Valencia.

-Es un ritual muy antiguo, de los magos cabalísticos...- Explicaba Sara procurando no asustar a la niña.- Tendrás que usar tu daga y cortarte la yema del dedo anular de la mano izquierda. No te oculto que te va a doler, y puede que la sangre te impresione, pero es necesario ¿Entiendes?

Ana extendió la palma izquierda y separando los dedos clavó la mirada en el referido. A continuación miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Tienes que ser valiente, Ana. Cuando termine, la abuela te curará. Te quedará una cicatriz, pero con el tiempo seguramente ni te acuerdes de ella...

Sara tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar a la niña. Habían discutido sobre si Ana debía o no entrar en el ritual, puesto que todavía no era mujer. La magia conjurada del hechizo hebreo se potenciaba en teoría si las brujas habían pasado a la pubertad, y ese no era el caso. Amparo meditó sobre el asunto y finalmente concluyó que mas valía sumar la sangre de Ana, aunque aportara menos potencial mágico, que no incorporarla en absoluto.

-¿Mamá? – Preguntó de pronto la niña. -¿Protegerá a Amaia? – Ana la miraba muy seria y Sara se sorprendió de que su hija menor hubiera obviado la protección que le atribuiría el hechizo a ella misma pensando tan solo en su hermana mayor. Sonrió, aunque tuvo que hacer para ello un esfuerzo, y acarició con la palma de la mano la mejilla de la niña.

-Nos protegerá a todas, aunque no del todo. No hay hechizo que proteja totalmente.

-Entonces... ¿Si Andoni se acerca, podría hacerle daño?

-Si Andoni se acerca, a ella o a cualquiera de nosotras, sentiremos que el hechizo nos avisa. Nos proporcionará unos segundos de ventaja que pueden ser vitales. Si lo sientes, prométeme, hija, que te esfumarás.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sabré que está cerca, si no se lo que se siente?

-Si se diera el caso, lo sabrás. Pero no me has hecho la promesa. Prométeme, Ana, que no te enfrentarás a él, ni lo seguirás ni harás ninguna tontería, y saldrás pitando, con magia o como sea.

-Te lo prometo...

_... pero no te exigí ningún conjuro que sellara tu promesa..._Ana dio un respingo ante tal pensamiento, que había invadido su mente con la voz de su mismísima madre.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Cecilia extrañada.

-No, no pasa nada, solamente estaba pensando...

_... y menos mal que no te lo exigí, porque de otro modo no le habrías podido quitar la varita años después..._

Ana hubiera pensado que eran figuraciones de no ser porque le pareció que volvía el aroma al perfume de su madre. Miró de reojo a su hija y a sus dos nietas mayores, pero no parecían notar nada. En cambio, cuando dirigió la mirada a su hermana mayor, Amaia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus miradas se cruzaron intercambiando un asentimiento mudo.

._.. pero ya era adulta, mamá... –_ Se encontró respondiendo mentalmente, a la nada o a alguien, si es que realmente su madre podía comunicarse, que ya lo empezaba a dudar.

Y toda la tarde Ana se quedó con una extraña sensación y pensó mucho en su madre, aunque no volvió a sentir lo mismo que con aquel diálogo mudo. Era curioso, porque siempre que le venía a la mente su recuerdo se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, y sin embargo en esta ocasión sentía una especie de paz que no supo explicar. Lamentablemente no lo pudo comentar con su hermana, porque no dispuso de un momento a solas, encargada del cuidado de los tres críos de Almudena mientras sus padres estaban fuera. Afortunadamente, a las ocho y media los tenía a los tres bañados, cenados y en sus cunas.

Hora y media mas tarde los adultos también habían cenado, y aunque se quedaron de tertulia en la terraza, bajo las estrellas, ella decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, no fuera a ser que los nietos se despertaran muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. José Ignacio, que se estaba cambiando de ropa para irse al trabajo en la fábrica de pociones, levantó la vista de los botones de su camisa para encontrársela en ropa interior, rebuscando un pijama en un cajón. Y no pudo evitar pensar que su señora esposa seguía estando como un tren de alta velocidad. Tampoco pudo evitar caminar hacia ella, la camisa medio desabrochada, y tomarla por la cintura.

-Hmmmmm

-¿No te estabas cambiando?

-Lo estaba haciendo, pero como comprenderás si de repente te tengo así, delante, me desconcentro del todo...

Ana dejó escapar una risita.

-Soy una abuela...

-De muy, pero que muy buen ver. Y yo soy un abuelo, cierto, un abuelo queeeee...

-Aaaaah...

El tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que desde el punto de vista de ella debía rozar la perfección. Al estrecharla contra su pecho, José Ignacio notó cómo se le clavaban los pezones, duros como piedras, y eso hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía se alzara firme, como un guardia real británico al paso de su soberana. Normalmente, Ana y José Ignacio se tomaban esas cosas con mas calma, pero aquella noche fue un arrebato en toda regla, como cuando tenían veinte años. De repente la tenía tumbada en la cama, boca arriba, respondiendo con su boca a sus apasionados besos. Incursionó con la mano entre sus muslos y rápidamente se encontró el paso expedito hasta el fondo. Y le vino a la mente la imagen de un oasis, con sus palmeras y su agua, cuando sus dedos llegaron al final del camino. Se percató de que sobraban mas prolegómenos, así que se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado y la hizo enrollar las piernas en torno a su cintura. Cuando José Ignacio alcanzó el cielo, lo hizo a la vez que Ana, aunque ella ya lo había tocado antes, al poco de haberse fundido los dos en uno solo.

-Ana...- Murmuró él poco después, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, pegada a la de ella.

-Te quiero, amor mío.- Contestó ella aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda. Y los dos desearon en silencio que él no tuviera que marcharse, no esta noche. Pero las obligaciones eran las obligaciones, y José Ignacio no podía eludirlas. Se vistió, esta vez sí, sin dejar de dedicarle miradas y sonrisas llenas de afecto, mientras ella languidecía entre las sábanas. Antes de irse la besó con cariño en los labios recibiendo a cambio la mas luminosa de sus sonrisas. Ana permaneció un rato envuelta entre sus sábanas, rememorando aquellos instantes placenteros. Después se puso el pijama, apagó la luz, se giró y se quedó dormida de lado.

Durante toda la noche José Ignacio trabajó con mas concentración y magia que habitualmente, embargado por aquella sensación tan placentera que en lugar de distraerlo potenciaba todo lo mejor de sí mismo, y se dijo que era porque Ana sacaba lo bueno de él, porque le amaba y él la quería a ella. Había tenido mucha suerte, sí, era un mago afortunado. Durante una pausa no pudo evitar rememorar con mas detalle los momentos íntimos vividos unas horas antes y le vino a la mente un pensamiento curioso. Durante los primeros veinte años de su matrimonio no habían tenido reparos en experimentar posturas en la intimidad de la alcoba. Sin embargo, cuando habían buscado a sus hijas habían seguido un patrón clásico. El mismo que aquella noche.

Hacia las seis de la mañana Ana sintió su regreso, entornó los ojos, intercambió con él una sonrisa y se volvió a quedar dormida. Hacia las siete Ana sintió llegar a su hija y su marido, que volvían de la boda. José Ignacio estaba profundamente dormido, a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Y la habitación estaba embargada por un tenue perfume.


	115. Menudas Pascuas XIII

**CAPÍTULO 115**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (XIII)**

-¿Podrías hacer un cocido antes de que llegue el viernes con la abstinencia esa?

-Tendrías que preguntar a tu abuela y a tu tía. Yo aquí solo soy el cocinero y ellas son las que mandan en los menús. Pero prueba, es posible que te digan que si.-Fernando dedicó una sonrisa animosa a Mencía, que por su parte lo miraba casi con ansia. – Si dicen que si, pondré el doble de garbanzos para ti.

-Gracias, tÍo.- Contestó la niña mientras se dejaba caer por el armarito en el que se guardaban galletas, madalenas y demás.- Las penas con pan son menos, dicen.- Concluyó con un largo suspiro.

-¿Tu tienes penas?- Preguntó Fernando curioso.

-Tiene penas de amor.- Contestó Babe por su hermana. Acababa de hacer entrada en la cocina con el pijama, una bata con estampados de animalitos y el pelo revuelto, y su hermana la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Vaya, penas de amor a los once. Empiezas pronto…- Terció su tío antes de que la niña pudiera protestar.

-Casi doce.- Replicó ceñuda.

-Casi doce.- Concedió Fernando.- En cualquier caso, es bastante pronto ¿No te parece?

-Las nuevas tecnologías tienen la culpa.- Espetó Babe mientras se servía leche en un tazón.- Ayer una amiga nuestra grabó al chico que le gusta con su teléfono…

-¡No me digas que lo colgó en Internet! – Exclamó Fernando desaprobando de antemano aquella hipotética conducta.

-No, no, qué va.- Aclaró Babe mientras se echaba una generosa cucharada de cola-cao.- Bueno, que sepamos. Lo que sí hizo fue enviar el vídeo a Mencía…

Fernando las miró con atención. ¿Hasta dónde podían haber llegado aquellas crías, por muy brujas que fueran? Porque el asunto empezaba a preocuparle bastante. No estaba bien eso de ir grabando a la gente, mucho menos en actitudes mas o menos personales. Y menos ir comentando por ahí.

-Y… ese vídeo…- Comenzó a hablar despacio deseando en su fuero interno que su mujer o cualquier otra bruja adulta de la familia hiciera aparición. O Alberto mismamente. El padre de las niñas también servía. Cualquiera menos él.

-Ese vídeo era del chico morreándose con otra niña de la escuela de magia.- Aclaró Babe.- Yo ya le he dicho a Mencía que me parecía que él lo hacía fatal, pero en fin, ella, ya se sabe…

-Deja la técnica de besuqueo de Pablo fuera de todo este asunto.- Espetó su hermana un poco enfadada.- El caso no es cómo lo hace, sino que lo hace…

-Pero bastante mal. Estaba muy rígido.

-¡¿Acaso querías que la metiera mano por todas partes?

-No me extrañaría que fuera eso lo que ella pretendía. Estaba mucho mas suelta.

-¿Suelta? ¡Si no le soltaba! No se muy bien como le dejaba respirar…

-Es una forma de decirlo. Me refería a que ella estaba… estaba… más cómoda.

-A ver, niñas. Me parece que esta conversación no es adecuada para la cocina de vuestro bisabuelo.- Cortó Fernando. No tenía idea de hasta dónde podían llegar aquellas dos, pero el caso es que no estaba por la labor de averiguarlo. ¡Pues sí que venían espabiladas las nuevas generaciones brujiles! ¡Menuda le esperaba con la nieta!- Mencía, si eso te hace ilusión mañana te haré un cocido que no se lo salta un gitano. Aunque tendré que buscar una buena olla… ¿Por qué no me ayudáis a buscar un recipiente adecuado?

-Da igual. Coges cualquiera y luego la tía Amaia te lo agranda.- Replicó Babe muy tranquila. Fernando la miró con desolación, y al final optó por salir corriendo de aquella cocina. Prefería no seguir escuchando la charla de las dos adolescentes de Cecilia, no fuera a ser que se escandalizara demasiado.

-Era un poco penoso ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Mencía a Babe una vez solas. En realidad, era la enésima vez que le hacía la misma pregunta, si bien en esta ocasión omitió pasar el vídeo en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Un poco si.- Afirmó Babe.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente en serio. Estaba rígido…

-Tenía los ojos cerrados…

-Ella también, pero el caso es que Pablo no se movía. No…- Babe dudó sobre cómo decir aquello.-… movía las manos.

-Quieres decir que no la metía mano.

-Bueno, yo…

-Venga, Babe. Es justamente eso.

-Pues ya que tu lo dices… el caso es que a mi me parece que ella tenía ganas de que la acariciara un poco, pero él no parecía atreverse...

-¡Menos mal que las tenía en la cintura y no en otros sitios! ¿Crees que..?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que él…

-Pues no tengo ni idea. Pero en cualquier caso, no se movía mucho.

-Era ella la que se movía…

Lola, bruja de la escuela de magia y amiga de ambas, los había pillado por casualidad la tarde anterior, en un banco, sentados uno al lado del otro y besándose. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, así que no se dieron cuenta de que los grababa con el móvil. Y era cierto que Pablo, a pesar de que parecía inverosímil que respirara, estaba muy tieso, mientras que Manuela casi acabó sentándosele encima. Pensando que era divertido haberlos pescado, y en la ignorancia de lo que podría pasar por la mente de Mencía, les había difundido el vídeo a sus amigas más íntimas. Ni Babe ni Mencía lo habían encontrado divertido, aunque no se habían privado de mirarlo una y mil veces.

-Mejorará… quiero decir, que cuando tu… habrá mejorado, seguro.

Mencía iba a replicar, pero entró su abuela seguida de sus tíos, los tres cargados con los primos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que mejorar? – Preguntó Ana curiosa mientras depositaba a la menor de sus nietas en una trona.

-Estábamos hablando de Pablo, es que sale con una chica, y al parecer, bueno, le han visto besarla y no lo hace muy allá, que digamos…

-¿Pablo Azcona? – Preguntó Almudena aguantando un bostezo. Había dormido unas dos horas y media, entre que llegaron tarde y que ambos estaban desvelados, por lo que aprovecharon que era poco probable una interrupción infantil para algo que en los últimos tiempos casi era una proeza, con tres hijos tan pequeños.

-El mismo que viste, calza y agita varita.- Asintió Babe. A Mencía le gusta mucho…

-…pero no se fija en mi porque no tengo tetas.

-Ya… y la otra sí las tiene…- Murmuró Almudena mientras anudaba un babero alrededor del cuello de Ignacio.

-Efectivamente. – Asintió Mencía.- El caso es que… que la chica en cuestión parece, bueno…

-¿Desinhibida? – La ayudó su tía.

-Eso es, desinhibida.

-Pero el caso es que Pablo parece muy cortadillo.- Añadió Babe.- Igual sale de esta demasiado espabilado.

-O tal vez no. En cualquier caso…- Intervino Ana.- … no creo que sea motivo de preocupación, Mencía. Al fin y al cabo, él es muy libre de salir con quién quiera.

-¡Ya se que es muy libre de salir con quién quiera! ¡Y que no se va a fijar en mi… ¡

-Ya lo hará, si es que está por pasar.

-¡Pero abuela! Y mientras… ¿qué habrá hecho por ahí…?

-Mencía, los chicos a veces son como las alcachofas, que van dejando hojas. Lo importante es quedarse con el corazón.

Mencía dedicó a su abuela una mirada ceñuda. El caso es que tras la declaración de desinterés de su hermana, en la que había dejado bien claro que no le gustaba el chico, había empezado a concebir ciertas esperanzas de que él esperaría un poco, y juntos descubrirían cosas como besar. Obviamente, Bárbara Asenjo había echado al traste aquellas ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué tal la boda? – Babe, perdido todo interés por el ligoteo de Pablo, sentía curiosidad por el jolgorio al que habían asistido sus tíos.

-Oh, muy divertido.- Contestó Stefano. La barbita rubia sin afeitar le brillaba en la barbilla, y todavía tenía el pelo un poco revuelto, aunque se había pasado un peine.- Almudena se convirtió en la reina de la fiesta.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, hija? – Preguntó Ana secretamente contenta de que cerraran el tema de los amoríos de Pablo Azcona.

-Pues había un karaoke.- Explicó Stefano con una risita.- Y claro, hubo cosas que solamente alguien que supiera cantar podía hacer. Cuando terminó un solo del Eres Tu de Mocedades la gente aplaudía a rabiar.

-Es que ese debe hacer estragos en los karaokes.-Rió Ana.

-¿La novia iba guapa? – Preguntó Babe, mas interesada en otros aspectos aunque dos días antes hubiera manifestado otra cosa.

-Mucho. Llevaba un traje precioso. Pero como el marido es inglés había tres damas de honor, de esas vestidas igual, en verde botella.

-¡Qué horror!

La charla, intrascendente, fue haciendo olvidar a Mencía. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaba Pablo en esos momentos. Tumbado en su cama, con las manos en la nuca y mirando al techo, rememoraba sus besos con Bárbara. Podía recordar la ropa que llevaba, sus piernas, su cintura y otras cosas. Recordaba vívidamente su larga melena castaña clara tirando a rubia. Lo que no podía evocar, por mucho que lo intentaba, era el color de sus ojos. Cada vez que se ponía a ello, le venían a la mente unos ojos castaños claros que, estaba seguro, no eran los de Bárbara.

Mas o menos igual de pensativo andaba Fer, el primo de Cecilia. Había dejado pasar unas horas antes de volver a contactar con Chiara, para dejarla tiempo para asentar lo del evanescente. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar con ella la notó igual de renuente que antes, si no mas.

-El caso…- le había dicho un tanto cariacontecida.-… es que no se cómo… cómo podría incorporarte en mi vida, de manera definitiva.

Fer había abierto ojos como platos ante semejante declaración.

-Pues como lo hace todo el mundo, casándonos…- Fue capaz de replicar, en medio de la perplejidad que le embargaba.

-No es eso, Fer, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Almudena lo ha resuelto con lo de los libros. Publica uno entre niño y niño, y mientras tanto la gente piensa que está muy ocupada haciendo de mamá.

-Pues no entiendo qué me quieres decir.

-Quiero decir que si alguien pregunta por ti no se qué podría decir…

-Pues que soy ingeniero. O nada de nada. No se por qué hay que preocuparse porque la gente sea cotilla, la verdad.

-Sigues sin entender. Podrían indagar, buscar por ahí. ¿Qué pasa si alguien dice que no tienes ningún título universitario?

Fer alzó las cejas sorprendido. Y un poco harto.

-¡Pues que se vayan al carajo!

-Pensarían cosas raras… no estoy segura de que tu secreto estuviera a salvo…

-¿Qué? Mi secreto, como tu lo llamas, está completamente a salvo. Y si alguien lo averiguara ¡Como que le iban a creer!

Ante el silencio de Chiara, Fer sintió como si le quitaran el suelo bajo los pies.

-Si no estás segura, entonces lo mejor es que lo dejemos estar.

-No es eso, es que…

-Si, si es eso. Si estuvieras segura no tendrías estas dudas. Mira tu hermano.

-No metas a Stefano en esto.

-¿Por qué no? El no se plantea si alguien va a ir por ahí insinuando que Almudena tiene poderes sobrenaturales, cosa que por otro lado es ridícula.

-No es eso. El mundo, muy a mi pesar, sigue siendo machista y…

-Me importa un bledo que el mundo sea machista, feminista o medio pensionista. Yo te quiero, Chiara. Si lo que tu prefieres es que desaparezca de tu vida, no se hable mas.

Chiara se sintió muy frustrada cuando Fer colgó el teléfono. Claro que lo quería, y mucho. Simple y llanamente, tenía miedo de unir su vida a la de un mago. Y no era por la magia, sino por el qué dirán de los muggles. No estaba segura de si podría asumir comentarios insidiosos que insinuaran que Fer estaba con ella solo por su dinero, sus influencias o las empresas de su abuelo. Lo peor de todo era que se daba perfecta cuenta de que, no habiendo sido todo lo sincera que debía, había obrado mal. Y el caso era que por mas que lo pensaba no sabía como deshacerlo sin quedar en el mas estrepitoso ridículo con él.

Javier, por su parte, andaba dándole vueltas a la idea de volver a trabajar. Lucía valoraba que se sintiera mejor, una vez encontrado el hechizo que permitía tratar sus heridas obviando las alergias, pero consideraba, y con razón, que aún no estaba para eso.

-Mujer, solo será un ratito cada día… una cosa progresiva…

-Te conozco. Un ratito cada día se convertirá a las primeras de cambio en dedicación absoluta.

Javier la miró unos instantes bastante pensativo, con aquellos ojazos oscuros suyos. Después abrió la boca y contestó con mucho aplomo.

-Dedicación absoluta, pero solo dentro de la jornada laboral. El resto de mi tiempo es tuyo y solo tuyo. Bueno, y de la niña.

La segunda parte de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, tal y como había pronosticado Ana gracias al corte de su dedo, fueron de lo mas lluviosas, y la familia extendida hubo de pasar mucho tiempo bajo techo. Mencía tuvo el buen juicio de borrar el mensaje con el vídeo, Javier el buen sentido de no forzar su vuelta al trabajo y Fer de dejar espacio a Chiara para que terminara de digerir y asentar su proposición.

Fue el tiempo que vino después el que trajo alguna que otra sorpresa, pero eso es cosa de un epílogo... de este mini fic.

FIN (de momento)

_Me marcho toda la semana en viaje de trabajo a "Guasinton DiCi", así que a saber cuándo y cómo podré actualizar. Pasadlo bien en mi ausencia fanfiquera, y si os apetece, dejadme vuestros comentarios._

_Sorg._


	116. Menudas Pascuas Epílogo 1

**CAPÍTULO 116**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS **

**(EPÍLOGO I)**

_**Dos meses después…**_

-¿Esa no es la novia del hijo del jefe? – Fernando tenía un joven pinche de cocina con buenas maneras entre fogones, una dedicación a prueba de bomba, cierta dosis de creatividad y una juventud insultante. Su principal defecto era ser un tanto cotilla. Pedro, el segundo jefe de cocina, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-Raúl, a tu trabajo.- dijo muy serio. Pero a él tampoco se le había escapado que la novia italiana del hijo de su jefe andaba rondando el caserío donde tenían residencia los Larumbe. Algo en su forma de comportarse le llamó la atención, aunque no supo a ciencia cierta qué era exactamente. Quizás la notaba nerviosa. Viendo que titubeaba, salió del edificio del restaurante y se dirigió a ella a buen paso.

-¡Señorita Chiara!

-¡Ah, Pedro…! – Chiara pareció medio aliviada medio consternada por haber sido descubierta por la mano derecha del padre de Fer.

-Fer ha salido, pero no creo que tarde en volver…- Dijo el hombre sin dejar traslucir ni pizca de extrañeza por el hecho de que, en la era de los teléfonos móviles, la Internet y demás, la novia del hijo de su jefe, que además era italiana, apareciera así, de repente y sin avisar.

-Ah, gracias…- Contestó Chiara sin saber muy bien qué mas decir.

-Puede esperarle en el restaurante. Le serviré un buen vino y algunos pinchos.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestar…

-Si no es molestia. Así me da su opinión. Son una nueva creación.

Chiara sonrió sin ganas y finalmente se dejó llevar por Pedro al interior del edificio próximo, el que en tiempos fue un pajar. El cocinero la sentó en una mesa cerca del ventanal y enseguida tuvo delante un plato con cuatro pinchos y un vaso de un vino de un granate profundo.

-Voy a revisar qué está haciendo Raúl, si me disculpa…- Pedro se excusó y antes de que Chiara pudiera responder ya se había perdido dentro de la cocina.

-Te llamo…- Decía instantes después al hueco de una chimenea.- porque está aquí tu novia.

En la cara de Fer, a pesar de los reflejos de las llamas púrpura, el casco de ingeniero que lucía en la cabeza y la barbita que se había dejado, no pudo ocultarse un gesto de asombro mal contenido.

-Voy para allá de inmediato.- Fue su breve respuesta.

-¿Tengo que dejar esto en marcha?

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué va a ser? ¡La chimenea, hombre!

-No, no voy a ir por la red flú. Me_ apareceré._

Instantes después de que el rostro de Fer se desvaneciera entre las ascuas el fuego púrpura también se extinguió. Entonces Pedro no pudo reprimir que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el espinazo. Pedro era el hermano mas pequeño de Ramontxu, el amigo de toda la vida de Fernando. Cuando era jovencito, tras comprobar que los estudios no le motivaban y fracasar estrepitosamente en numerosos empleos, el cocinero lo metió en el restaurante, poco mas que de mozo para los encargos. Con el tiempo Pedro había demostrado ser casi tan bueno como su jefe. Y le era muy leal. Pedro, como Ramontxu, sabía lo que era Amaia y toda su familia de siempre, así que tampoco se sorprendió de que los mellizos de su jefe también sacaran el don. Aún así, no se acostumbraba a eso de las_ desapariciones._ Ni tampoco a las redes flú y glú. ¿Por qué no podían haberse limitado a las escobas, como es costumbre?

-¿Chiara? – La chica levantó la vista con cierta ansiedad cuando Fer apareció, está vez de manera natural, por la puerta del restaurante.

-Te… te has dejado barba… no te hace nada mal…- Titubeó al dirigirse a él. Fer, con mucha calma, dejó el casco y la mochila donde llevaba su "instrumental" de ingeniería mágica sobre una silla y se sentó en otra, situada enfrente de su ex novia.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Fer? – Preguntó Pedro desde la puerta de la cocina.

-No gracias.

Pedro se giró sin decir nada y se metió en la cocina. Por el camino dedicó otra severa mirada a Raúl, cuya expresión revelaba que estaba deseando cotillear otro poco.

-Fui una idiota…- Empezó Chiara.

-¿Reconoces que te portaste como una niña caprichosa? – Replicó Fer mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara. Chiara al principio sintió un ramalazo de turbación, pero los ojos de Fer, esos que la miraban directamente a los suyos, no mostraban el menor atisbo de enfado.

-Lo reconozco.

-Bien. ¿Y que dijiste una sarta de insensateces?

-Muchas, si.

-Muy bien.

Chiara se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien cómo decir lo que tenía que decir. Eso era impropio en ella, acostumbrada a lidiar en arduas negociaciones empresariales. Además, lo había estado ensayando. Aún así, no sabía cómo reunir fuerzas para empezar a hablar. Fer se dio cuenta y se ablandó.

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a preguntar?

-Preguntarme… ¿El qué? - Chiara lo miró desconcertada.

-Pues que si quieres casarte conmigo, claro. Pero te pido a cambio una respuesta sincera y meditada, y te prometo que la aceptaré como definitiva.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a preguntarlo? – Contestó ella, buena parte de la confianza recuperada.

-Claro que si.

A la chica se le iluminó la cara de felicidad. Fer por su parte también sonrió, y ella entonces pensó que era el hombre mas maravilloso que pisaba el planeta Tierra. Le había echado tanto de menos…

-Quiero que tengas muy claro que me da exactamente igual que alguien se ponga a averiguar sobre mi, no encuentre nada y diga cualquier barbaridad, como que he dado un braguetazo o… o cualquier cosa.- Fer había estado a punto de decir "que soy un gigoló" pero habida cuenta de que la tenía entre sus brazos, en su habitación, y que ésta había sido debidamente imperturbada y su lecho mágicamente agrandado, y eso que era un hechizo harto complejo, no le pareció lo mas apropiado. Chiara dejó escapar una risita.

-Me parece bien.

- Muy bien. De todas formas aún hay otro punto

-¿Otro? Creí que ya habíamos dejado todo claro…

-Pues no, señorita empresaria. Queda recordarte que mis habilidades son hereditarias…

-Ah, eso.. . bueno, si Stefano es capaz de lidiar con dos de esos, no veo por qué yo no…

-Ignacio es un bebé. Lo mas probable es que se trate de tres.

-Tres, bueno. Supongo que a veces será difícil…

-A veces es muy duro, si. Especialmente para el progenitor que no tiene el don. Te lo digo porque recuerdo muy bien que mi padre no sabía cómo explicar que hacía yo sentado en un aro de baloncesto de la escuela, allá por mis seis años.

-¡Qué horror! – Exclamó Chiara exagerando un poco el tono mientras hacía círculos con los dedos en el vello del torso de Fer. Era un vello castaño tirando a claro, del mismo color que el pelo de su cabeza.

-Pues si te aterroriza sugiero que no lo retrases. Es mejor lidiar con todo ello de joven.

-¿Qué tiempo me das?

-Un poco… mas bien poco… casi te diría que mejor averiguarlo cuánto antes.

-Averiguar ¿Qué?

-Si han heredado el don, claro.

-¡Fer! – Chiara levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Un travieso mechón de su melena oscura cayó sobre su nariz haciéndole cosquillas. Fer lo retiró con delicadeza y lo llevó tras su oreja.

-Lo digo completamente en serio. Es lo que pienso.

-¡Tienes envidia de Lucía!

-Puede…

-¿Fer? – Dijo ella de pronto, mirándolo con curiosidad.- La he sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que has sentido?

-La magia. Cuando tu… la he sentido. Salía de tu cuerpo, como una energía… ha sido, ha sido…

-¿Como experimentar mi éxtasis?

-Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Las parejas de gente mágica, a menudo experimentan… eso.

-¿De veras?

-Eso tengo entendido. Mi padre una vez me lo dijo…

-Ya… ¿Crees que le ocurre a mi hermano?

-Supongo… e imagino que a Alberto, el marido de mi prima Cecilia le pasará. Aunque él creo que es experto en detectar magia accidental un segundo antes de que ocurra… - Fer se quedó unos instantes meditabundo y después sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que, si Stefano también lo nota, entonces Almudena no puede fingir en la cama.

-¡Fer! ¡No creo que a ella se le pase por la cabeza fingir en eso!

-Pues no se le debe pasar, no. Puesto que Stefano lo sabría… - Chiara lo miró pensativa. Almudena a veces chinchaba un poco a su hermano, pero siempre había algo en su mirada, un rastro de luz que dejaba ver a las claras que estaba muy enamorada. El mismo rastro que ella veía en Fer cuando él la miraba. No, imposible que Almudena fingiera. Y en eso acertaba, aunque no sabía que después de haber tenido a los mellizos les costó horrores recuperar la "normalidad" en esa materia, aunque con mucho esfuerzo y práctica lo consiguieron, vaya que si. Curiosamente, con Ignacio no costó tanto, y Almudena en su fuero interno se preguntaba si sería por haberse tratado de un solo bebé o porque la experiencia es un grado. Pero eso no lo había compartido con su cuñada. Ya lo haría cuando ella misma se encontrara en la misma tesitura.

Lucía, por su parte, había regresado con Javier a su chalet de Huelva. El mago ya se había recuperado mucho y había comenzado a trabajar. Eso si, poco a poco. En esos momentos ambos estaban en su jardín, y él acababa de leer un informe sobre ciertos torques encantados que habían desenterrado. Lucía, por su parte, se miraba los pies. O al menos lo intentaba.

-No me los veo.

-¿El qué no te ves?

-Los pies. Por mucho que me inclino, no me los veo. Se que están ahí, sobre todo porque se me hinchan al cabo del día y me duelen un montón.

-Bueno, algo es algo…

-Pero si ahora estoy así de enorme… ¡No quiero ni pensar cómo estaré en la recta final!

-Tremenda.

-¡No me asustes!

-Precisamente, lo que quiero es ir concienciándote. Va a pasar. Ya pasa, tu misma lo dices.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué ganas tengo de dar a luz! ¡Estoy harta de tener el cuerpo hinchado y que me duela la espalda! – Y con aquella queja Lucía se dejó caer en una silla de jardín, junto a Javier. El se limitó a dejar los papeles sobre la hierba, hechizados convenientemente para que no salieran volando con una ráfaga de viento ni se les metieran bichos, y a continuación se inclinó, tomó uno de sus tobillos, colocó la pierna de Lucía sobre la suya y comenzó a masajear el pie.

-Hmmmmm ¡Qué agradable! – Exclamó ella cerrando los ojos.

Javier se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras pasaba sus dedos con destreza por los vericuetos de aquel pie. Y mientras hacía aquello, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, los padres de Lucía eran los primeros en conocer la buena noticia de su hijo.

- Me verás mucho por aquí… he comunicado la casa de Milán con el estudio de ingeniería mediante un evanescente…- Decía un ilusionado Fer.

-No me vengas con historias. Cuando te cases, te veré menos.

-De verdad que no, mamá.

-Buenos propósitos ¡Pero si ahora ya te veo mucho menos de lo que quisiera!

-Es por el trabajo…

-Ya. Y entonces Chiara va a ser menos absorbente que el trabajo ¿No? Anda, anda. – Pero Amaia lo decía con la boca pequeña. En realidad, estaba muy ilusionada con el tema. Chiara siempre les pareció a ella y a Fernando muy adecuada para su hijo, y cuando dio la espantada dejándola con la boca abierta, él le explicó que aunque uno sepa de toda la vida que los magos existen, si se enamora de uno de ellos tarde o temprano acaba sufriendo un shock. Y le había recordado que él todavía podía llegar a impresionarse pensando en cómo una cría tan chica como debía ser Amaia la primera vez que la vio volar en su escoba era capaz de mantenerse en el aire como si tal cosa. Y Amaia asió con afecto el brazo del hombre de su vida y le sonrió con ternura.

Pero la gran sorpresa no fue esa, qué va… la gran sorpresa acaeció a otros protagonistas… pero es tal que merecen un epílogo para ellos solos... o casi.

_Este Capítulo es americano, pues ha sido escrito en Washington D.C.__ (todo un descubrimiento para inventar historias de magos XD)_


	117. Menudas Pascuas Epílogo 2

**CAPÍTULO 117**

**MENUDAS PASCUAS (EPÍLOGO 2)**

_**Dos meses después…**_

Cuando José Ignacio se apareció aquella noche en la terraza del ático en que vivían se llevó un buen sobresalto. Tenían unas plantas enormes que crecían en pesadas macetas dispuestas haciendo una especie de media luna que ocultaba a la vista de algún muggle despistado de los edificios vecinos verlos aparecerse y desaparecerse. De vez en cuando Ana las giraba para deputar de hojas secas, podar y otros cuidados. Al parecer, eso había hecho aquella tarde. El problema es que se había olvidado de devolverlas a su posición inicial, de manera que se había aparecido de la nada… a la vista de cualquiera. ¡Menos mal que, tras echar un buen vistazo, comprobó que nadie le había visto. Todavía algo nervioso entró en casa y, puesto que todo estaba a oscuras y tranquilo, se dirigió al dormitorio. Todavía era temprano, así que hubiera esperado encontrarla levantada. En cambio, la halló en la cama, profundamente dormida. Procurando no hacer ruido, se puso un pijama de verano y se acomodó junto a ella.

Ana se había jubilado del periódico un mes atrás. No había abandonado del todo el ejercicio profesional, pues conservaba una tertulia radiofónica sobre economía mágica que se emitía todos los viernes de once a doce de la mañana, y unos cuantos reportajes periódicos, pero su ritmo de trabajo obviamente había bajado mucho. Había hecho muchos planes para su jubilación: pasar temporadas con su padre, con Almudena y los nietos italianos, viajar con él, incluso hacer alguna cosita en la empresa de pociones. Un mes no era mucho para poner en práctica tanto plan, pero ciertamente estaba en ello. Para empezar, había afrontado un cambio de imagen: se había cortado el pelo, se había dado mechas para disimular las canas que le salieron a raíz de la muerte de su madre, aunque en opinión de José Ignacio podía haberlas dejado estar, ya que con el pelo castaño claro que tenía quedaban bastante disimuladas, y hasta se había apuntado a un gimnasio tres días a la semana. Con tanto ajetreo, no era de extrañar que cayera rendida como un leño. Ni que mostrara un apetito voraz. José Ignacio se acomodó el almohadón buscando una postura cómoda y enseguida se durmió.

-¡Despierta! – Abrió los ojos un tanto sobresaltado.- Venga, que se nos hace tarde.- Apremió Ana. Y él recordó de golpe que había quedado en acompañarla al hospital mágico. Al parecer, su señora esposa había comenzado a experimentar ciertos desarreglos. Y considerando que eran propios de la edad, decidió que no estaba de mas que una matromedimaga confirmara que todo marchaba por la senda de la normalidad. Mientras se afeitaba, José Ignacio iba pensando que él no notaba nada. Porque a ver, Ana estaba de un humor excelente; seguía durmiendo estupendamente; no le entraba de repente mucho calor; y él la veía, si cabe, mas guapa que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella al ver el gesto dubitativo que le había dedicado al espejo mientras se embadurnaba la cara con crema de afeitar.

-Nada, estaba pensando…

-Pues no te entretengas pensando, que vamos a llegar tarde.

- Mujer, si todavía faltan dos horas...

-Precisamente.

Dos horas después él tuvo que agarrarla para que no fuera a parar al suelo, desmayada de la impresión.

-Todo está bien.- había dicho la matro medimaga tras palparle el vientre con pericia.- Pero no se crea que le ha dicho adiós a la regla. Es tan solo un hasta luego.

-¿Quiere decir que me puede venir en cualquier momento? – Preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba en una silla frente al escritorio de la medimaga.

-No. Durante los próximos…- Y se puso a hacer girar unos circulitos concéntricos que tenía sobre la mesa.- siete meses seguro que no la tiene.

-Pero…

-Señora mía, usted no está menopaúsica. Usted lo que está es embarazada.

En ese momento José Ignacio se giró instintivamente hacia Ana porque de alguna manera intuía que aquella noticia tenía que haberla impactado. Y así era. Por eso Ana volvía a estar tumbada, desmayada y recibiendo un sencillo hechizo para que la tensión le subiera un poquito.

-.¿Qué les ha fallado? – Preguntó mientras tanto la medimaga a José Ignacio.- ¿Un cálculo erróneo del hechizo? ¿Una rotura de un preservativo muggle? ¿O se trata de una poción caducada?

Por alguna razón, aquello último casi ofendió al mago. El era un buen hacedor de pociones. Controlaba al dedillo el tema de las caducidades en la empresa. Pero no era el caso, y como además la medimaga lo miraba con atención, no tuvo mas remedio que contestar.

-En realidad, no usábamos nada…

-¡Nada! Y entonces ¿Por qué se sorprenden?

José Ignacio le explicó entonces lo de las paperas de Almudena, cómo se las contagió y lo que les habían dicho.

-¡Un exceso de confianza!- Replicó la medimaga.- ¡El mundo está lleno de _excesos de confianza_!

José Ignacio la miró con una expresión parecida a la de un niño que han pillado en plena travesura.

-Ahora debe entregar su varita a su marido.- Espetó entonces la matro medimaga a Ana. Había recuperado la consciencia, pero aún estaba muy pálida.- Vamos a medir el nivel de magia.

-¿Qué clase de prueba es esa? – Preguntó José Ignacio, expresando la duda de ambos. Nunca habían oído hablar de tal cosa.

- Es un hechizo muy nuevo. Sirve para detectar problemas genéticos. No he notado nada anormal en la palpación, pero dada la edad de su mujer es recomendable hacerlo.

-¿No tendrá riesgos para el bebé? – Preguntó Ana con un hilo de voz y muy extrañada de hablar así, de un bebé, de "su" bebé.

-En absoluto. Virtualmente inocuo.

-¿Cómo funciona? – Se atrevió a preguntar José Ignacio.

-Se aplica en un espacio protegido de magia durante una hora. El hechizo deja un registro gráfico de las oscilaciones mágicas del feto. Los niños de padres mágicos, sean o no brujos en potencia, presentan cierto nivel de magia en la etapa fetal. En los niños normales es muy bajo, y va subiendo conforme avanza el embarazo. Si han heredado la magia seguirá subiendo a lo largo de la infancia. Si no es el caso, desaparece de golpe al poco de nacer. En cambio, niños como los síndrome de Down presentan niveles muy altos al principio, con grandes vaivenes, para después desaparecer por completo cuando nacen, o casi. Ya les he dicho que no he notado nada anormal, pero ahora entra dentro de nuestros protocolos para madres por encima de cincuenta. Sabrá que debemos realizarle todo el seguimiento aquí…

Ana asintió con la cabeza. Pensar en todo aquello seguía provocando que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-¿Ha podido detectar qué es? – Preguntó José Ignacio un momento antes de que la enérgica matro medimaga lo echara al pasillo.

-Si. Es una niña.

José Ignacio dejó a Ana en la sala mágicamente aislada y se encaminó con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y la varita de ella en el bolsillo, junto a la suya, hacia la cafetería. Pidió un zumo de naranja y, mientas se lo servían, dejó que el duendecillo travieso que alimenta el ego masculino hiciera de las suyas. Porque a ver, que "su varita" disponía todavía de "hechizos de duelo real", no sólo de fogueo. Y que había hecho pleno. ¡Toma ya! Y además, una niña. Una niña que lo consideraría el mas importante de su vida durante los próximos… ¿veinte años? Bueno, si salía a su hermana Almudena, entonces incluso tardaría mas en dejarse encantar por un "_robahijas_". ¡Ah! ¿Cómo podía haber hombres que se llevaran un disgusto por no tener un varón? ¡Con lo estupendas que eran las niñas! Y en eso estaba pensando cuando su prima lo vio.

-¡José Ignacio! ¿Has venido a visitar a alguien?

Con la sonrisa bobalicona reinando en su cara, negó con la cabeza.

-He venido acompañando a consulta…

Amaia se inquietó un poco.

-¿Estáis bien todos?

En esta ocasión, asintió. Y acercando la cara a la de su prima, susurró.

-Amaia… estamos embarazados.

Amaia pensó un segundo.

-¿Cecilia? – Concluyó con la opción mas plausible.

-No, no…

-¡No me digas que Almudena otra vez…! ¡Pero si Ignacio tiene ocho meses!

-Que no Amaia, que no.

La bruja lo miró sin comprender del todo lo que insinuaba. José Ignacio volvió a poner la sonrisa tonta antes de aclarar el asunto.

-Ana y yo. ¡Nosotros estamos embarazados!

Llegados a ese punto Amaia abrió unos ojos mas que como platos, como bandejas, y dejó escapar un ¡Ohhhh!

Una hora mas tarde, Ana y José Ignacio estaban de regreso en casa. Era tranquilizador que los resultados del hechizo habían sido los esperados, pero aún así, Ana se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró fijamente. Había mucha inquietud en aquella mirada. El se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿No te alegras de este bebé?

-Claro que me alegro de una nueva vida.- Exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño.- Es solo que… ¡Oh, José Ignacio! ¡Yo había _hecho planes!_

- Ya lo se. Y mira, precisamente vas a tener mas tiempo para esta niña.

-Pero… ¡nuestra casa!

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestra casa?

-¡No podremos seguir viviendo aquí?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Los vecinos, la gente del barrio! ¡Nos conocen de hace muchos años! ¿Cómo vamos a explicar mi barriga? ¡Porque te garantizo que se va a notar! ¡No podemos desmemorizar a tanta gente!

José Ignacio se quedó unos instantes pensativo, rascándose la barbilla.

-Pues es verdad…. Decías que querías pasar mas tiempo con tu padre. Podemos irnos allí a vivir. Total, en el pueblo no saben bien quién es quién, como somos tantos…

Era una solución, sin duda. Pero no era lo que Ana había imaginado. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos mientras él se sentía conmovido. La estrechó contra si intentando que dejara de estar asustada. Ana contuvo un hipido y a continuación se desahogó.

-¿Crees que nos equivocamos? Cuando decidimos que nuestras hijas crecieran entre muggles… Al fin y al cabo, fuimos los primeros en instalarnos en un piso en la ciudad…

-Cecilia y Almudena están muy contentas de haber crecido así.

-Ya, pero no se trata de eso. Quiero decir que tal vez el modelo de vida en realidad no era el idóneo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡pues porque a la larga ha sucedido algo, que no habría pasado de haber sido normales, y que nos obliga a abandonar esta casa… nuestra casa…

José Ignacio comprendió entonces toda la magnitud del problema de Ana. Sonrió procurando insuflarle ánimos.

-No es lo mas grave del mundo…

-Pero… ¡Es nuestra casa! _¡Mi_ casa! ¡La compramos antes de casarnos!

-Y no tenemos por qué desprendernos del todo de ella. Con la cantidad de hechizos de disimulo y contención de magia que tiene, seguro que si la ponemos en alquiler enseguida encontramos inquilino.

-¿Y después?

-Para cuando la niña…- y por primera vez José Ignacio pensó que tenían que buscar un nombre.- Tenga cierta edad, ya habrán cambiado muchos vecinos. Y los que no estarán tan mayores que cualquier cosa que digan será considerada como un poquito de senilidad…

-¡Qué optimista!

-Ana…

Mas tarde, en el domicilio de Cecilia y Alberto había bastante movimiento. El curso había terminado, los mayores tenían sus notas recién salidas del horno y los campamentos mágicos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Cómo se nota que eres hijo mío!- Exclamó Alberto entusiasmado.

Beto desplegó una enorme sonrisa. Había sacado un sobresaliente en matemáticas y notable en todo lo demás. Y por añadidura, la profesora había añadido una nota diciendo lo contenta que estaba con lo bien que se había portado el último trimestre. Para el niño, que su padre estuviera tan orgulloso era algo muy especial. Y Alberto, ciertamente, se sentía exultante. No se dio cuenta hasta mucho mas tarde, cuando reflexionó con calma, de que para el niño el que no compartiera con él el don de la magia no tenía ninguna trascendencia. En realidad, para ninguno de sus cuatro hijos la tenía. El era su padre y lo adoraban. Pero quizás Beto, por la edad y por tener dos hermanas mayores de las que siempre sacan buenas notas, lo expresaba de manera mas abierta.

-Los tenemos mal acostumbrados.- Le dijo Babe a su hermana Mencía al oído.- Por eso no nos felicitan.

-Será eso. ¡Qué desagradecidos!

Y las dos mayores iban a protestar a su madre, pero la vieron venir con una expresión desencajada que no le conocían.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá? – Preguntó Babe.

-¿Qué pasa, Ceci? – Recalcó Alberto.

-¡No os lo figuráis! – Exclamó la alucinada madre.- ¡Ni una palabra a nadie que sea muggle! ¿Estamos? – Añadió un rato después a los alucinados niños.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en cambio, Almudena estaba muy contenta.

-Siempre quise no ser la pequeña…- le decía a Stefano sin molestarse en ocultar cierto entusiasmo.

-Pues no quiero desilusionarte, cara, pero vas a parecer una tía mas que una hermana…- Replicó Stefano divertido.

-¡Que sepas que pienso ejercer de hermana mayor!

-¿Cómo? Estás a muchos kilómetros y tienes a tres pequeñajos para cuidar.

-¿Que cómo? ¡Pues con el evanescente, claro! ¡Qué gran idea tuvo Fer!

-No creo que Fer pensara precisamente en esta situación cuando lo conjuró.- Replicó Stefano y se echó a reír.

Por la noche Ana se metió en la cama algo mas tranquila. La noticia todavía impactaba, pero poco a poco se hacía a la idea. Se había hecho un cuatro y se había tapado hasta la naríz, pero aún así José Ignacio la destapó.

-¿Qué haces? – Protestó ella. El no contestó. Se limitó a colocar su cabeza a la altura del vientre de su mujer.

-Hola pequeña, soy papá.- Dijo a aquel abdomen todavía plano.- Te esperábamos mucho antes, so fresca. Pero aún así, estamos muy contentos, mamá y yo. Y ahora vamos a dejar dormir a mamá. Necesita mucho descanso ¿sabes? Poner un embarazo a velocidad de crucero desgasta mucho.- Y diciendo aquello retiró con delicadeza la tela del pijama de Ana y depositó un beso suave bajo el ombligo. Ella entonces se sintió mucho mas reconfortada que en ningún momento anterior. Estaban juntos para afrontar aquella nueva aventura, y eso le renovaba las energías. Realmente, sin José Ignacio al lado se habría sentido bastante vulnerable. Y así, mucho mas serena, se durmió abrazada a él. José Ignacio le besó la frente y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse también. Pero antes de hacerlo, el duende travieso que alimenta el ego masculino le murmuró al oído que ya puestos a hacer un remake, pues que fuera con todas las de la ley. Al fin y al cabo, Ana era todavía joven, comparada con algunas brujas de mas de sesenta y cinco que había en Atención Perinatal del hospital mágico. Si.. ¿Por qué no? Ya puestos… pues mejor que fueran dos. Pero claro, tendría que convencerla. Porque él estaba convencidísimo de que podría volver a acertar de pleno. Y se durmió orgulloso de si mismo.

Era un mundo oscuro, pero no por ello inhóspito. Todo lo contrario, era cálido y rico. No sabía lo que era el hambre, ni el frío, y tenía espacio suficiente para moverse y para desencadenar a gusto el pequeño big bang que supone una nueva vida. Además, era un mundo repleto de vida. Por ejemplo, oía el fruuuu fruuuu rítmico de la respiración de su madre. Y el toctoc toctoc de su corazón. Y el fsssssss de los fluídos circulando. Y el gluglugluglú de los alimentos que circulaban por el aparato digestivo de su madre. Si, era un mundo lleno de vida y estímulos. Algunos, los versados sólo superficialmente en la magia, dirían que se había colado en aquel mundo de casualidad, aunque ella sabía que no. En aquel mundo tan maravilloso, a la expectativa de lo que habría fuera, la pequeña Alicia Pizarro Vilamaior acababa de descubrir que era capaz de chuparse el dedo. Y que eso era muy placentero.

Xxxx

_Hmmmm, pues parece que alguien vió por dónde iban los tiros ;).__ Llevaba meses y digo bien, barajando esta posibilidad. Finalmente me he decidido, y espero que no quede demasiado… increíble. (Lizbeth, me tendrías que hacer llegar un mail para que conteste reviews. O apuntarte a ffnet, que no hace falta publicar nada ;) )_

_Vuelvo mañana jueves a Madrid (llegaré el viernes), así que el próximo capítulo volverá a ser "eurpeo"_


	118. Muglerías

**CAPÍTULO 118**

"**MUG****GLERÍAS"**

_**Agosto de 2011,,,**_

-¡José Ignacio! ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – Ana levantó un bote de cristal cerrado con su tapa y forrado cuidadosamente con papel de envolver tan concienzudamente que era imposible vislumbrar su contenido sin abrirlo.

-_¿Hmmmm?_ ¡Ah! Eso… un bote.- Contestó su marido sin prestar mucha atención. Acababan de terminar la mudanza de sus muebles y pertenencias de su casa de Madrid al chalet en un pueblo de la sierra del padre de Ana y estaban colocando provisionalmente las cosas en el desván.

-Ya veo que es un bote. Me refiero a lo que tiene _dentro_.- Replicó ella aplicando un tonillo un poquito exasperado a la última palabra.

-Pues… nada importante.- José Ignacio la miró de reojo. Ana no se había puesto muy tremenda en sus dos embarazos anteriores y tampoco iba por ese camino en esta ocasión. Aún así, casi cinco meses era algo que ya no se disimulaba tan bien. Una ligera redondez se podía apreciar debajo de la blusa suelta. Por eso habían decidido, con harto dolor por parte de ella, no demorar más el traslado. El mago suspiró y continuó dedicando toda su atención a hechizar una mesita baja que, de momento, tendría que quedarse allí, aparcada, reducida al tamaño de un juguete.

-_¡Nada! – _Exclamó ella.- ¡Tendrás cara! ¡Aquí dentro hay un _Coco_! ¡También conocido como _boggart_! ¡Uno muy tontorrón y pequeñajo que solía habitar en el armarito de _nuestra cocina_! ¡Debajo de _nuestro fregadero_! – José Ignacio no habría levantado la vista tan rápido si no hubiera detectado la voz de Ana quebrarse ligeramente al mencionar _su _cocina y _su_ fregadero. La noche anterior, la última que pasaban en el que hasta entonces fue su domicilio familiar, Ana casi se echa a llorar.

-¡Son treinta y siete años! –Había exclamado conteniendo las lágrimas. -¡Es cómo… cómo pasar página de un plumazo de tantos años!

-Los primeros treinta y siete años de nuestro matrimonio, guapísima.- Había contestado él con calma.- No se acaba el libro, sólo un capítulo. – Añadió envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras sentía el pequeño abultamiento que Alicia empezaba a dejar patente en su mamá.

Comprendía que a veces se sintiera desconcertada. Había hecho muchos planes antes de que sus vidas se dieran la vuelta como un calcetín y él, que sabía que ella siempre había sido el componente maduro y sensato de la pareja, consideró razonable que por una vez fuera la que estuviera un poquito descolocada. Al fin y al cabo, una hija a aquellas alturas no era para menos, y las mujeres, ni aún siendo brujas, eran normalmente víctimas del _duende travieso que alimenta el ego masculino_ y que masculla al oído de los hombres cosas inconfesables, cómo "_qué macho eres, tío, que la has embarazado a estas alturas_". De hecho, tenía que tener cuidado y mantener a raya al susodicho duende, pues le había dejado campar por sus respetos una vez y se encontró proponiendo a Ana que, puestos ya en la tesitura, después de Alicia podían intentar otro embarazo y así criarían otra vez a dos, a ser posible niñas. Ana lo miró con una cara de horror que hacía décadas que no le veía, probablemente desde el día que arrebataron la varita al ex de la mayor de sus primas.

-Voy por mi padre. Quiero que inmovilice a ese coco aquí…- Dijo ella airada y desapareció por la escalera. Aún así, había transigido. Probablemente porque el _Coco_, aquel cuyo máximo logro a la hora de asustar era adoptar la apariencia de un peluche despeluchado de color rosa era, al fin y al cabo, _su Coco_. El de _su cocina_. El de _su casa_.

-¡Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer! – Gritó él.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Ya sé que estoy embarazada!

José Ignacio sonrió de medio lado. Ciertamente, Ana podía sentirse desconcertada, pero no por ello se lo había tomado de manera irresponsable. Minutos después fue su suegro el que asomó por el desván.

-Bueno, creo que tengo por aquí un baúl que le irá bien…- Decía Santiago conteniendo la risa. ¡Mira que era ridículo y absurdo llevarse un _Coco_ de mudanza! Pero claro, también era cierto que el espécimen, en cuestión, no sobreviviría a los magos de la Legación Diplomática Micronesia que, encantados de encontrar un piso mágicamente blindado en pleno Madrid, habían alquilado sin pestañear la vivienda de Ana y José Ignacio. Y fue a empujar una caja que tenía una pinta muy pesada.

-Espera, que te ayudo…- Corrió José Ignacio a su lado y llegó a tiempo de escuchar un leve _¡Crac! _

-¡Ay!

-¡Papá!

Un rato mas tarde, Amaia confirmó lo que ya venía diciendo Santiago. Con el esfuerzo se había herniado.

-La mejor solución es la cirugía _muggle_.- Sentenció la hermana mayor. – Nosotros inventamos el braguero, todo un avance en su momento, pero en los tiempos que corren…

Así que una semana mas tarde estaban en la salita de espera de un hospital _muggle_, aguardando que terminaran la operación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Amparo a su hermana. Ana dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar. Su hermano Jaime también se había acercado muy sonriente. Se había alegrado mucho con la noticia, quizás porque le recordaba a su madre, que también lo tuvo a él cuando no se lo esperaban.

-Bastante decente.- Explicó Ana.- Ardores de estómago de vez en cuando, pero nada mas.

-Siempre lo llevaste bien.

Ana no replicó rápidamente Su hermana mediana lo había pasado francamente mal en cada uno de los varios abortos que había sufrido tras tener a la segunda, y ya había metido la pata con José Ignacio por bocazas. Había sido el mismo día que él tuvo la peregrina idea de sugerir que, ya puestos, intentaran lo mas pronto posible otro bebé.

_-¡Ya no somos unos jovencitos! Y si nos pasa algo ¿Quién se hará cargo de Alicia? – Había exclamado con preocupación._

_-Tiene dos hermanas que son mujeres hechas y derechas…- había empezado a decir José Ignacio._

_-Ellas tienen sus propias familias, sus maridos y sus hijos. Esta niña no es su responsabilidad._

_En realidad, lo había dicho sin meditar mucho. José Ignacio la miró en silencio y después, con una voz muy calmada, había replicado._

_-Si no supiera lo mucho que te ha descabalado este embarazo, Anita, me habría enfadado mucho con eso que has dicho._

_-¿Por qué, si puede saberse? –Había insistido ella, cerrada en ese momento al razonamiento._

_-Pues, querida mía, porque soy hijo de mi madre._

_Ana comprendió entonces y se sintió muy, pero que muy arrepentida. Se le cambió la cara y puso una expresión tan dolida que él extendió los brazos para recogerla en ellos, por enésima vez desde que habían sabido de la existencia de Alicia en sus vidas. La estrechó con afecto y le besó la frente mientras ella misma murmuraba en voz baja._

_-Tienes razón… en la familia no se abandona a nuestros niños…_

_-Ni se quedan desvalidos, mi amor._

_-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…_

_-Shhhhhh. Ya se, ya se. Ha sido tan inesperado…_

- En realidad…- Fue capaz de contestar a su expectante hermana.- … hasta que no me supe embarazada me sentía estupendamente. El primer mes tuve una regla casi testimonial. Vamos, que sangré poquísimo un par de días. Cuando no me vino al segundo mes seguía sin sospechar nada, pero al día siguiente de saberlo ya tenía náuseas por la mañana… ¿crees que puede ser un poco psicológico?

-No tengo ni idea.- Confesó su hermana Amparo.- La verdad, me das un poco de envidia…

Ana volvió a sentirse descolocada y sonrió un tanto forzada.

-El hombre propone, Dios dispone.- Su propia hermana se percató del brete en que la metía y le ofreció una salida airosa.

- …¡y la mujer lo descompone! – Añadió tía Catalina con una sonrisa, intentado arrancar otra de la cara de circunstancias de su nuera y sobrina.

-¡Sobre todo si es una bruja!

-_¡Shhhhh!_ ¡Que os van a oír! – Exclamó Babe reprobadora. Había vuelto de los campamentos mágicos un par de semanas atrás y aquel día le había pedido a su madre acompañarla al hospital. Cecilia había cedido sin pensarlo mucho dejando a los dos menores con sus suegros en Santander. Mencía, por su parte, este año había ido a los _Salem's Magic Camps_, en Estados Unidos, con su amiga Renata, y todavía seguía allí.

-¡Si no hay nadie que no sea de la familia! - Exclamó su tía Amparo con una sonrisa.

-¡Alguien viene! – Replicó la chica con el ceño fruncido y reprobador.

-¡Son Stefano y Almudena! – Exclamó Ana. Y corrió a abrazar a su hija.- ¡Tenéis unas caras horribles!

-Almudena no podía dormir. Le tuve que dar un _orfidal_ a las tres de la mañana…- Dijo Stefano pasando el brazo por el hombro de su bruja.

-¿Le has dado un anxiolítico muggle? – Exclamó Babe alucinada.

-Y menos mal que lo hice, o no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche. – Ante el desconcierto patente de su sobrina, Stefano volvió a sonreír.- Bueno, tengo asumido que solo soy uno de los Cinco Hombres de la vida de tu tía.

-¿Cinco? – Babe ahora estaba escandalizada. Los adultos, en cambio, dejaron escapar risitas.

-Tu abuelo…- Empezó a contar Stefano. - … tu bisabuelo, tus dos primos varones… y luego estoy yo.

-Bueno, te cedo el privilegio del primer lugar.- Murmuró Almudena apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pues tu tampoco tienes buena cara,- Añadió Ana.

-Bueno, Almudena me desapareció desde la costa del Adriático hasta Milán…

Babe miró sorprendida a sus tías y su abuela. Ellas parecían dar por suficiente la explicación, pero ella no terminaba de entender.

-¿Qué pasa con la desaparición? – Preguntó intrigada.

-Ya solo me siento mareado una de cada tres veces.- Contestó Stefano con una amable sonrisa. Como era evidente que Babe seguía sin entender, su abuela decidió explicarle un poco mas.

-Un tercio de la gente mágica no usa la desaparición porque se marean. Que tu tío solo lo haga una de cada tres veces es todo un récord.

-¡De veras! Pues papá nunca se ha quejado…

-Tu padre también es especial.-Dijo Ana.- Percibe la magia accidental un instante antes de que la dejéis salir.

-¡Yo ya no hago eso!

-Es una forma de hablar. Total, lo has estado haciendo hasta hace nada.

-¡Abuela! ¡Eso no es justo!

-¡Claro que lo es!¡Menudas hemos tenido que deshacer!

-Pues ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que espero que la tía tenga muchos escapes, hala.

-Ingrata. ¡Con lo que te he cuidado yo!

Babe hubiera seguido protestando, como buena adolescente que era, pero salió el cirujano y todos le prestaron atención. Todo había ido bien y Santiago estaría pronto en la habitación.

-No dejo de preguntarme por qué no levitó la caja…- Murmuró Ana cuando el médico se retiró, arrastrado por Stefano que se había presentado como colega.

-Porque si es posible, es preferible la opción a lo _muggle_.- Contestó Jaime imitando el tonillo de su madre cuando los educaba. Ana se estremeció, mas que por el recuerdo de Sara, porque era plenamente consciente de que ella lo había empleado igualmente con sus hijas cuando eran pequeñas.

-Pero papá ya tiene una edad…- Replicó poco convencida.- Y además, me estoy empezando a replantear esa preferencia por las _"mugglerías"_. Lo malo es que no estoy segura de si no será un síntoma de debilidad.

-¿Debilidad? – Jaime alzó las cejas sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque igual me he vuelto demasiado blanda para educar a estas alturas.

-¡Ja! – Exclamó Babe.- ¡Si eres peor que tía Almudena! ¡Y mira que ella era gruñona cuando se quedaba de baby sitter!

-¿Yo? ¡Tendrás cara!

-¡Eras un sargento!

-¡Vosotras erais muy desobedientes!

-¿Cómo está esto tan animado? – El cirujano se había marchado dejando a Stefano libre para volver con Almudena. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras ella contestaba.

-Aquí, la mayor de mis sobrinas, que dice que yo era mandona cuando las cuidaba, a ella y a su hermana.

-¡Es verdad!

-Me lo creo.

-¡Stefano!

-Tu eres la disciplina en casa con los niños, mi amor.

-¡Y tu el consentidor!

-Para equilibrar la cosa… bueno, me ha dicho que mañana lo mandarán a casa.

-Yo me quedaré esta noche.- Dïjo Amparo.- Si hay algún problema, llamaré a Amaia por teléfono.

-Si hace falta yo…

-Ni lo menciones. Tu estás embarazada.

-¡Ya lo se! Pero no es ninguna enfermedad…

-Hay gente de sobra.- Intervino Stefano con delicadeza.

-Mi madre en el fondo se culpa un poco del accidente.- Aclaró Almudena.

-Una hernia inguinal es algo muy común en los varones, sobre todo a partir de cierta edad…- Aclaró Stefano con el tonillo entre docente y amable que adoptaba cuando tenía que explicar a profanos.- Y la verdad, muchos se la producen en actividades mucho menos elegantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Volvió a intervenir Babe terriblemente curiosa.

-Pues que ocurre cuando van al baño.

-¡Oh!

Por alguna de esas reacciones que solamente les ocurre a los adolescentes, Babe se puso colorada, momento que su tía Amaia aprovechó para tomarla del brazo.

-¿Sigues queriendo estudiar Medicina, Isabel? – Le preguntó con tono amable. La chica asintió sin poder librarse del rubor. – Pues verás, te voy a contar una cosa. La medimaga que atendió a tu bisabuelo en el Hospital mágico y que recomendó la derivación a un hospital muggle es una licenciada en Medicina que trabaja por las mañanas en un centro de salud. Cada vez dependemos mas de la medicina muggle para las cosas que son comunes. En realidad, nos vienen muy bien los médicos, así que si el día de mañana te decides por estudiar Medicina, que sepas que también tendrás un sitio entre los mágicos.

Babe se ruborizó aún mas y no supo qué contestar. Menos mal que en esos momentos trajeron a su bisabuelo en una camilla, y la atención de tía Amaia, como la de todos, fue toda para él.

Por la noche Babe escuchó una curiosa conversación entre sus padres.

-¿No te resulta sorprendente… – Decía Cecilia.- … que a estas alturas de la vida, vaya a tener una hermana? Porque a mi, de vez en cuando, me deja un tanto atónita.

Alberto, que estaba tecleando en un laptop algo relativo a la planificación del nuevo curso, levantó la cabeza un momento y la miró fijamente.

-Pues no, Ceci, la verdad.

-¿No?

-Llevo viendo cosas en teoría sorprendentes desde que tenía diecisiete años, así que esto no me extraña.

-¡Vaya! – Cecilia meditó un instante antes de continuar.- Pues… ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que tienes razón!

Alberto dejó escapar una risita mientras continuaba tecleando frenéticamente.

-Eso no quiere decir que si dentro de, pongamos, quince años, tengamos trillizos no me lleve un soponcio ¿Eh?

Cecilia soltó una buena carcajada, se fue hacia él muy decidida, le acarició los rizos y le besó en la frente.

-Te quiero ¿Sabes?

-Será una _muglería_.

-_¿Muglería?_

-Una debilidad mágica hacia lo _muggle._ He notado que tenéis cierta tendencia…

-¡Alberto! ¡Date por no besado!

-Eso, mira por dónde, sí que es imposible. Incluso para alguien como tu.

-Hmmmmm.

-¿Sabes, Ceci?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que yo también te quiero.

En el hospital Santiago dedicó un último pensamiento del día a Sara. No tenía su varita disponible, de manera que no podía intentar la relajación. De todas formas se sentía molesto, así que aún de haberla tenido posiblemente no habría logrado nada. Pero sabía que ella estaba por allí. La sentía. No tenía idea de cuándo se reuniría del todo con ella, pero sabía que no ocurriría en mucho tiempo. Tenía todavía que ver crecer a unos cuantos descendientes, además de Alicia. A su lado, su hija Amparo dormía profundamente soñando que era pequeña, tenía las rodillas desolladas como de costumbre de tanto trepar y saltar, y su madre se las curaba. En un murmullo, Amparo dejó escapar un muy tenue "mamí". Santiago lo oyó y sonrió a la solamente aparente nada.

xxxxx

_Bueno, la semana próxima me voy de vacaciones ¡por fin! Esta semana está siendo frenética porque me he encontrado sobre la mesa mogollón de asuntos. En fin. No daré señales, probablemente, en unas tres semanas. Pero seguro que se me va ocurriendo algo mientras tanto…_

_¡Feliz verano!_


	119. El Muggle que se Apareció

**CAPÍTULO ****119**

**EL MUGGLE QUE SE APARECIÓ**

_**1964**_

Quería librarse de él. Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba encerrarse en sí misma para lamer sus heridas, aislarse del mundo para llorar su pena. Pero no podía. Al parecer, nadie quería permitírselo. _Fernando no quería_.

Todavía le hacía temblar recordar aquella mañana, cuando Graciana golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación para anunciarle que él estaba allí. Había subido hasta el caserío en una vespa vieja y traqueteante, y traía una pinta horrible, con la ropa sucia y arrugada y las mejillas sin afeitar. Un aspecto casi tan lamentable como el suyo. Pensó que con solo mirarla se echaría para atrás, pero sin embargo no hizo ni el mas leve gesto de rechazo cuando la vio, pálida, ojerosa y demacrada. Por el contrario, le dio la impresión de que lo que estaba deseando era envolverla entre sus brazos, como en un abrazo protector. Pero en esos momentos el más leve contacto afectivo con un hombre solo podía producirle repulsión, aunque fuera algo tan inocente como un gesto de compasión por parte de un amigo de la infancia. Fernando debió darse cuenta, porque al ver su ligero estremecimiento se detuvo en seco, y simplemente habló. Y lo hizo mucho. Habló y habló y habló.

En medio de su estupor, Amaia apenas si podía seguir el hilo de todo lo que contaba. Eran cosas tan peregrinas como que la había querido de siempre, que si sabía por lo que había pasado y que además sabía lo que ella era. Sandeces sin sentido, una catarata de confesiones deslavazadas fruto probablemente de una insolación durante el viaje en vespa desde Saint Jean de Luz. Porque Fernando no podía tener ni idea de lo que realmente había pasado, ni de cómo se sentía por dentro, rota tanto física como anímicamente. Y eso de saber qué era ella... no podía ni imaginar lo que realmente era. Y en cuanto a quererla... cada vez que pensaba en el amor su primera reacción era que los hombres no eran capaces de amar. Para contener el odio y la irritación contra ellos tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de pensar en su padre. Pero aunque Fernando pudiera parecerse en eso a Santiago, era imposible que pudiera quererla de veras si desconocía tanto.

Pasaban los días y, por mucho que intentaba alejarlo, Fernando perseveraba como un boomerang que aunque lo lances lejos regresa a tu mano. La llamaba cada poco sin importarle dejarse el sueldo en conferencias cuando no hacía un viaje desde Francia para verla. Amaia no le ocultaba cómo se sentía. No procuraba ser amable ni simpática. Toda la acritud, la amargura que llevaba dentro, salía sin ninguna cortapisa en presencia de Fernando. En el fondo creía que toda su desesperanza terminaría por desencantarlo y la dejaría en paz. Y fue entonces cuando él se descolgó diciendo que había encontrado trabajo en Pamplona. ¡En Pamplona! Ahora lo tendría delante cada fin de semana. Y se dijo que había que poner fin a todo aquel sinsentido.

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo él se empeñó en que viera el minúsculo piso en el que vivía, y que probara su cocina. Cocinar para ella. Rechazó la invitación una y otra vez, pero el insistía. Y al final, tuvo que decir que sí. Y aunque Amaia pensaba que era una grosería poner las cartas sobre la mesa en su propia casa y delante de su propia comida, concluyó que no había otro modo de que la dejara en paz.

Llegó el día en cuestión, y Amaia se _Apareció_ en un huerto abandonado, de los que todavía quedaban en la capital, y de allí fue caminando hasta una casa vetusta cerca de la catedral. Subió a pie, porque no había ascensor, hasta el ático, y llamó al timbre. El abrió con una sonrisa radiante que habría ocultado al mismo sol. Ella fue incapaz de devolver la sonrisa.

Aquello era una especie de buhardilla con muebles malos y decoración horrible, pero todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Y olía muy bien. Fernando habló de sus platos mientras le servía. Realmente todo estaba muy bueno, tanto que casi recuperó el apetito perdido. Pero ella no olvidó el propósito que la había llevado hasta allí. Fue cuando Fernando dejó el último plato en el fregadero, que le vino la inspiración. Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Y qué mejor que de aquella manera. Amaia sacó su varita y respiró hondo.

-¿Puedes apartarte un momento? – Dijo con la voz semi quebrada por los nervios. El se giró presto y clavó la vista en su mano. Ella pensó entonces que se mostraría sorprendido de verla así, de aquella guisa. Pero la sorprendida fue ella. Fernando no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó del fregadero e hizo un leve gesto, como indicando que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Amaia respiró hondo, el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Agitó su varita levemente y el estropajo se elevó sobre el fregadero. Lo mismo hizo el bote de limpiador, que soltó un generoso chorro de líquido verdoso. Como si fueran marionetas, platos y estropajo se movieron en el aire mientras el grifo liberaba un chorro de agua y ella, nerviosa, aguardaba expectante que él gritara, saliera corriendo o mejor aún, la echara. Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando Fernando no hizo nada de aquello. Por el contrario, miraba con curiosidad el espectáculo. Y es mas, se aproximó al fregadero ¡y se dirigió al estropajo!

-Soy muy tiquismiquis con la limpieza.- Dijo con una voz totalmente tranquila, como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo.- Así que a ver si me lo dejas bien.- El estropajo dio un saltito en el aire como si entendiera y se puso a frotar con más ahínco. Llegados a ese punto la que estaba a punto de salir corriendo era ella. Fernando pareció no darse cuenta, porque se alejó sonriente del fregadero y añadió:

- Creo que podemos tomar café.

-¡Pero...!

-¿No quieres café? ¿Una infusión, entonces? ¿O prefieres un pacharán?

Ante el silencio estupefacto de ella, Fernando se giró para mirar otro instante el espectáculo del lavado.

-¿Es que tienes que vigilar para que no se desmanden? – Preguntó con total ingenuidad.

-Ehhh... no, no... lo que pasa es que... ¡Oh, Fernando! ¿Por qué no te asombras?

Fernando alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Por qué tenía que asombrarme? Si puedes desvanecerte en mis propias narices, encargarte de los cacharros debe ser algo sencillo...

-_Desaparecerme_...- Murmuró ella atónita.

-¿Cómo?

-Se dice _Desaparecer_...

-Pues eso mismo. Supongo que también puedes salir volando por la chimenea, aunque aquí no hay chimenea...

-Creo que necesito ese pacharán...

-¿Te encuentras mal? – Preguntó solícito. Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad le parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Sabes? Por mi parte puedes materializarte en mi salón cuando quieras... – Dijo él mientras le ofrecía el vaso.

-_Aparecer_...- Murmuró ella.

-_Aparecerte_...- Replicó él. Amaia lo miró sorprendida de que hubiera captado tan pronto aquel matiz. Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad pudo sobre sus ganas de salir corriendo y no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Y cómo...?

-Desde chico.- Contestó sonriendo.-Lo que mas me impresionó fue verte jugando a la pelota con tu hermana... montadas en escobas...- Lo último lo dijo conteniendo una risita.

-Miniquiddicht...

-¿Qué? Eso no lo he entendido. ¿Es una palabra esotérica para lo de volar en la escoba?

Amaia, a su pesar, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa un poco histérica.

-El juego de pelota...

-¡Ah! ¡El juego de pelota!... ¿_Cuídich?_...

-Mas o menos, sí...

Para pasmo de la joven bruja, continuaron hablando de magia con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera la cosa mas normal y habitual. Y cuando Amaia miró el reloj constató con estupor que había pasado mas de hora y media desde que embrujó el estropajo, la vajilla y el fregadero. Y para mayor sorpresa, tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que estaba a gusto. Pero al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, así que se aferró a su obligación laboral para forzarse a despedirse.

-¿Sabes? Tienes mi permiso para _Aparecerte y Desaparecerte_ desde mi salón cuando tu quieras...- Dijo Fernando cuando ella insistió en que era hora de macharse.- En realidad, me quedo mas tranquilo si te desvaneces en mis narices, en lugar de salir a la calle...

Ella sopesó la oferta, reluctante. Le había dado permiso, lo que mágicamente significaba que tendría las puertas abiertas de aquella casa. No es que una cerradura fuera impedimento alguno frente a su varita, por supuesto. Era algo más sutil, ser bien recibida en aquel lugar. A juzgar por la mirada de Fernando, hasta esperada. Respiró hondo y no quiso pensar mas sobre la oferta, porque probablemente acabaría encontrando una larga lista de razones para rechazarla. Y en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

-Muy bien... es un poco ruidoso...

-No me voy a impresionar...

-Visto lo visto, eso no lo dudo...

Con un _Plaf _mucho mas leve que lo que Fernando hubiera esperado, Amaia aceptó su oferta.

Diez minutos después, Fernando escuchó el mismo _Plaf_ en su salón. Salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijama de rayitas. Estaba muy cómico, tanto que Amaia, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hasta sonrió. Y el devolvió una sonrisa blanca de pasta de dientes.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Me encanta verte sonreír. Siempre me han fascinado tus hoyuelos... ya empezaba a echarlos en falta...

-Sólo quería... darte las gracias...

-No tienes por qué.

-Si. Abrirme las puertas de tu casa, así... quiero decir, que me dejes entrar y salir con magia... significa mucho en nuestra cultura. En realidad, es dejarme entrar en tu vida.

-Espera un momento...- Fernando la dejó un instante y enseguida volvió limpiándose la pasta de dientes de la cara con una toalla.

-Gracias a ti... por dejarte _Aparecer_...

Y cuando creía que no soportaría jamás el contacto con un hombre resultó que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era dejarse abrazar por Fernando. El pareció un reputado _Legeremens_, aunque por sus venas no corriera sangre mágica, porque en dos zancadas se puso junto a ella y la envolvió en un suave abrazo. Y así permanecieron un rato, en silencio, ella dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que se había tragado, él reconfortándola con su simple presencia.

Cuando se _Desapareció_ de allí por segunda vez, aún sentía en la frente el beso suave que él le dio cuando por fin dejó de llorar. Un único beso. En sus oídos aún resonaban sus palabras, emitidas en un susurro, reconfortándola en su incapacidad de devolver aquel beso. Todavía no.

-... deja salir toda la pena para siempre, mi vida... no te dejaré nunca...

Aquella noche volvió a meterse en la cama con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, como venía siendo habitual. La diferencia, sin embargo, era que en esta ocasión las lágrimas estaban bañadas de esperanza, y también de una cierta dosis de amor, aunque todavía no fue capaz de reconocerse a sí misma que siempre había estado allí, esperando que lo cuidara y alimentara, como un bebé. Y Amaia pensó, antes de dormirse, que el que realmente se había _Aparecido_ en su vida había sido Fernando. Por primera vez en meses durmió sin pesadillas, toda la noche de un tirón.


	120. Fuegos de Artificio I

**CAPÍTULO 120**

**FUEGOS DE ARTIFICIO**** (I)**

_**Verano de 1965…**_

Amaia se llevó la mano al cuello y aferró con ella el pequeño amuleto de plata que colgaba de una cadena del mismo metal. Había transcurrido mas de un año desde que el talismán fue conjurado con sangre de las brujas de la familia que cada una había aportado cortando con su propia daga de plata la yema de su propio dedo anular izquierdo. Hasta la pequeña Ana, que por entonces no había cumplido los doce años, fue requerida para la Invocación. Si Amaia cerraba los ojos, la veía claramente, tragando saliva mientras se armaba de valor para proceder con el corte. Ana fue la que mas tardó en cicatrizar, a pesar de los cuidados de la abuela Amparo. Todavía de vez en cuando, Amaia se había fijado, se frotaba el pulpejo con ímpetu con el dedo gordo de la misma mano. Incluso la había visto metérselo en la boca, como si aquel gesto tan infantil pudiera aliviar el dolor que aún perseveraba. Amaia se estremeció mientras una oleada de culpabilidad la recorría. Si Ana había tenido que participar en semejante ritual siendo tan solo una niña, si conservaba secuelas en su cuerpo y tal vez en su alma, la culpa fue solo suya, por haberse emperrado en seguir adelante con aquella locura de relación.

Pero no podía dejarse superar por el recuerdo porque tenía que reconstruir su vida. Su vida y, sobre todo, su persona. Y en eso estaba Amaia.

El talismán era un círculo con unos signos hebraicos por una cara y un Pentagrama por la otra. La abuela Amparo tenía muchos conocimientos mágicos de la Tradición Cabalística. Había echado mano de un conjuro muy antiguo, puede que originario del mismísimo Salomón, para invocar una magia potente que pondría sobre aviso a las mujeres de la familia si Andoni se aproximaba a alguna de ellas. Especialmente a Amaia. En todo aquel tiempo, todos los Talismanes habían permanecido en silencio, mudos, como si fueran simples colgantes de chicas jovencitas, modernas y un tanto excéntricas. Eso ya se lo había imaginado Sara. No veía probable que un mago, por muy de primera generación que fuera, se aventurara contra una orden de busca y captura del ministerio. Aún así, Amaia había pasado meses temiendo salir sola.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora tenía miedo por Fernando.

Santiago le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara en una hamaca junto a él, en la azotea de su estudio de ingeniería mágica. El cielo estaba completamente limpio de nubes y la luna en fase nueva, de manera que se podía observar el firmamento con total nitidez. Amaia no se hizo rogar, y durante un rato ambos observaron el cielo en silencio. Después, como era su costumbre, empezaron por señalar el carro de la Osa Mayor, y a partir de ahí otras muchas. Hasta que volvió a hacerse el silencio.

-Se está bien así…- Murmuró Amaia.- No comprendo por qué no le gusta a mamá…- Dijo con cierto remordimiento de conciencia. Si se había aproximado a su padre en ese momento, había sido precisamente porque sabía que estaría solo.

-No es que no le guste, es que no ve bien a oscuras. La Astronomía fue una de sus asignaturas mas terribles. Tu madre puede pasar un largo rato a mi lado, en una noche como ésta. Aunque lo mas probable es que esté con los ojos cerrados. Algunas veces hasta se queda dormida.

Amaia dejó escapar una pequeña risa al imaginar a su padre marcando estrellas y constelaciones mientras su madre dormitaba. Afortunadamente, esa noche su madre estaba ocupada terminando un trabajo, así que seguramente, si aparecía, no se instalaría mucho tiempo.

-¿Papá? – Amaia se aventuró finalmente a interpelar a su padre. Santiago giró la cabeza y la miró. Amaia tenía la vista clavada en el cielo, en un punto negro.-Hay una cosa que me preocupa…

Santiago se incorporó un poco en su hamaca para poder verla mejor, aun a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Querría saber qué podría hacer si el Talismán se activara…

-Eso ya lo sabes. Desaparecerte de inmediato a lugar seguro y dejar que otros se encarguen de seguir el rastro mágico que dejará…

-No es eso. Lo que estaba pensando es qué hacer si el Talismán se activara y hubiera gente no mágica…

-¿Gente no mágica?

-Alguien… alguien que no fuera mágico y estuviera conmigo. Si me desaparezco… lo dejaría en sus manos…

-Ya veo… - Santiago se podía imaginar unas cuantas cosas, incluido el nombre de la persona no mágica de la que podía tratarse con elevadísima probabilidad.- Y esa persona _sabe_ … ¿Me equivoco?

Amaia tragó saliva con trabajo mientras asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tienes que dejarle bien claro que no se meta. Estoy seguro de que si por él fuera, le querría partir la cara a ese indeseable, pero no debe hacerlo. Déjaselo bien claro.

Amaia sintió que algunos colores le subían por las mejillas. Ruborizarse porque su padre sabía de que andaba con un chico parecía fuera de lugar, a sus casi veinte años y un fracaso matrimonial detrás, pero Santiago pareció no darse cuenta. O quiso que no lo pareciera. Tras un pequeño silencio, Santiago volvió a hablar.

-Estoy pensando en cierto hechizo…

Amaia se irguió en la hamaca interesada. La primera respuesta de su padre no la había dejado nada tranquila. Ella también sabía que Fernando difícilmente se contendría si Andoni se metía de por medio. Sin embargo, tal vez había una salida…

-… es un uso secundario de un hechizo para alejar las criaturas oscuras y frías del norte mas terribles que puedas imaginar…

-¿Un uso secundario? – Amaia comentó con cierta ironía mezclada con un punto de nerviosismo. Desde cierto punto de vista, _aquel hombre,_ que era cómo hasta ahora se refería mentalmente a su nefando marido, no difería mucho de una criatura horrible y oscura.

-Sirve para transmitir un mensaje a una velocidad inusitada, además de interferir mágicamente durante unos segundos. Es un hechizo verdaderamente espectacular, que le protegería unos instantes precisos para ocultarse, y después nos avisaría…

Amaia tenía los ojos brillantes, aunque era imposible verlos en la penumbra. Santiago sonrió con cierta tristeza antes de continuar hablando.

-…pero es un hechizo difícil…

Amaia nuevamente tragó con trabajo. Ella, en principio, era una bruja talentosa y con bastante poder. Pero cuando se casó, Andoni la persuadió para que dejara sus prácticas para ser Sanadora en el hospital mágico. Retomar su formación había sido muy duro psicológicamente, además de costoso, porque desde el punto de vista administrativo, abandonar la formación equivalía a renunciar a su plaza y la consiguiente financiación. Después vino el esfuerzo de retomar todo aquello, haciendo de tripas corazón mientras pasaba entre murmullos que comentaban lo que le había pasado.

-¿Crees que no sería capaz…?

-En absoluto. Creo que eres perfectamente capaz. Lo que no se es si quieres.

-¡Cómo no voy a querer!

Santiago se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar. Cuando lo hizo, empleó el mismo tono suave que utilizaba cuando ella era una niña pequeña llorosa porque había tenido una pesadilla.

-El fondo de la filosofía de este hechizo, creo yo, es un triunfo de la esperanza contra toda desesperanza. Porque, hija mía, requiere que te aferres a un recuerdo que te insufle confianza en ti misma para dejar que la esperanza se sobreponga a la desesperanza.- Santiago hizo otra pausa que Amaia no se atrevió a perturbar. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir: para conjurar aquello, lo que fuera, tenía que dar otro paso mas en su reconstrucción interior. Y parecia un paso importante.

-Quiero aprender a invocarlo.- Dijo muy firme. Santiago sonrió, esta vez sin tristeza.

-Muy bien. Es el primer paso. Querer hacerlo. Mañana empezaremos a practicar.

-¿De qué hechizo se trata?

-Es un hechizo antiguo que, como te decía, usan en el norte para alejar a las criaturas mágicas más oscuras y terribles. Se conoce como Patronus…

Santiago había meditado bastante sobre aquel hechizo. Lo había aprendido durante la Guerra de Grindelwald, básicamente como un sistema infalible de alerta y transmisión de mensajes, ya que afortunadamente no había tenido nunca que enfrentarse a un dementor. Y aunque quién se lo enseñó le dijo que pensara en un recuerdo agradable o feliz, Santiago pronto se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas práctico un recuerdo esperanzador. Y tenía el suyo.

La primera vez que Amaia ensayó con el Patronus acabó agotada y sólo consiguió que saliera de su varita un humillo blanco que recordaba mucho al humo de un cigarrillo. De hecho, hubo un momento en el que hasta temió que se le estuviera chamuscando la varita. La segunda vez repitió el humillo, si bien lo hizo varias veces. El tercer día de prácticas se dio cuenta de que estaba estancada en ese punto. Al verla así, tan bloqueada, Santiago sacó su varita y procedió a conjurar el suyo, algo que no había hecho hasta el momento.

-Expecto patronus.- Murmuró con voz suave. Y un chorreón de humo tan espeso que parecía que se podría cortar con cuchillo, y tan blanco que resplandecía, salió de la punta hasta conformar la figura de una oca que inmediatamente empezó a corretear alrededor de su hija. Amaia dio una vuelta completa siguiendo con la vista al animalillo, que aleteaba y estiraba el cuello como si fuera de verdad. Hubo un momento en el que hasta retiró el pie porque parecía que le lanzaba un picotazo. La oca la miró entonces con una expresión que no tenía nada de palmípeda y mucho de humana, y después salió corriendo hasta una charca y allí se zambulló unos instantes para acabar volando hacia el firmamento, donde se extinguió poco a poco.

Amaia miró a su padre fascinada y divertida a partes iguales. Era un hechizo hermoso, pero también tenía su punto cómico.

-¿Siempre sale una oca? – Preguntó sin poder evitar cierta diversión.

-A mi si. Es muy personal.

Amaia guardó silencio durante unos momentos, reflexionando. Para los antiguos druidas gallegos, la oca era un animal venerable. La oca era capaz de desenvolverse en tierra, en el agua y en el aire, y esa tríada se consideraba un símbolo de sabiduría. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de punta a cabo al comprender todo lo que decía aquel embrujo de su padre. Mas confiada, levantó su varita. En aquella ocasión consiguió una especie de escudo. Todo un logro.

Después vinieron otros días de bloqueo, aunque fuera en un peldaño superior. Fue cuando Amaia se sintió con fuerzas para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Papá? ¿Es muy personal tu recuerdo?

-Personalísimo.- Contestó su padre sonriendo.- Pienso en tu madre. Su simple recuerdo ya me basta.

Amaia lo miró un tanto desconcertada hasta que comprendió esta nueva lección. Respiró hondo, como Sara le había enseñado que debía hacer antes de invocar cualquier hechizo que requiriera un cierto nivel de concentración, y alzó la varita.

-Expecto Patronus.

El chorro de luz fue tan intenso que tuvo que aferrar la varita con ambas manos, porque de repente creyó que saldría disparada y la perdería. Permaneció así, nerviosa y expectante, hasta que sintió una sensación de plenitud. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Su Patronus era un halcón inmenso, poderoso, y sumamente hermoso. Amaia sonrió satisfecha mientras una palabra se escapaba de sus labios, una palabra que era toda una invocación: Fernando.


	121. Fuegos de Artificio II

**CAPITULO 121**

**FUEGOS DE ARTIFICIO (II)**

-Amparo... ¡Amparo!

La mediana de las brujas Vilamaior abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando sintió que alguien le sacudía el hombro con la mano. Ana, en camisón, estaba junto a su cama muy tiesa, con la mano derecha alzada sosteniendo la varita que proyectaba un suave _Lumos_ mientras la miraba con una expresión un tanto extraña en el rostro. La mayor se incorporó en la cama y encendió la luz de la mesilla.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ana bajó la varita y finiquitó el hechizo de luz sin dejar de mirar a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, como si algo la preocupara mucho.

-Tengo la regla.- Susurró Ana y desvió la vista hacia su varita, como si de repente le diera muchísima vergüenza.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó Amparo. Y presta se levantó de su cama y se fue hacia la cómoda, abrió un cajón y sacó algo.

-Necesitarás esto. ¿Te duele la tripa?

Ana negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el paquete que le tendía su hermana mayor.

-¿Podrías...? – Balbuceó mirándose los pies... - ¿Explicarme exactamente cómo se pone...?

-Claro...

Amparo por dentro se reía de los problemas que de repente se le presentaban a Ana, pero decidió que no se le notara en absoluto. Era la hermana de en medio, y por nacimiento ostentaba una privilegiada posición para observar al resto de la familia sin ser ella observada. Llevaban dos años llenos de acontecimientos, primero con la huida de Amaia, después con el nacimiento de Jaime, que no había cumplido cuatro meses aún. Durante ese tiempo, ni ella ni su hermana menor habían reclamado demasiada atención por parte de sus padres, cosa que en su caso no solo no era importante, es que era la situación ideal. Pero claro, ella tenía casi veinte años, estudiaba Administración de Negocios Mágicos, hacía prácticas laborales en Pociones Moltó, la empresa familiar, y como no tenía novio ni echaba de menos tenerlo, carecía de agobios o vaivenes sentimentales. En ese tiempo Anita, sin embargo, había sido testigo de los sufrimientos de la mayor, había participado en un ritual mágico que ninguna bruja de once, ni de ninguna edad, debería pasar y la habían desbancado de la posición de benjamina. Y todo eso mientras crecía y crecía, estirándose como un chicle. Y acaba de pasar lo que tenía que pasar: oficialmente, la Edad del Pavo había hecho irrupción en la vida de Ana.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? – Preguntó al ver que su hermana, una vez resuelta la cuestión logística, se la quedaba mirando en lugar de volverse a su dormitorio. Amparo tenía dos camas en su cuarto porque lo había compartido con Amaia hasta que ella se casó. Ahora Amaia tenía su propio dormitorio en casa de sus padres, así que la otra cama estaba disponible. Ana empezó negando con la cabeza y acabó asintiendo con una expresión que recordaba mucho a un cachorrito buscando dueño. Amparo sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara. Ana no titubeó y se fue directa a la cama mientras su hermana apagaba la luz. Ya había encontrado postura y empezaba a amodorrarse cuando Ana volvió a espabilarla. Al menos esta vez no se había levantado, porque abrir el ojo y encontrarte así, a alguien en camisón, junto a tu cama y mirándote fijamente, era casi como toparse al girar una esquina con un _Espíritu Burlón _(*).

-Amparo...

-Dime...

-Me desperté porque me dolía mucho el dedo... y después noté ganas de hacer pis...

-... y cuando fuiste al baño te llevaste la sorpresa...

-Si... ¿Amparo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Se me pasará ahora que soy... una mujer?

Amparo no pudo evitar sonreír en la oscuridad.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero lo que sí se a magia cierta es que no eres una mujer. Al menos no del todo.

-No me tomas en serio...- Replicó la menor ofendida.

-Claro que te tomo en serio.- Amparo dejó escapar un suspiro. Su propia adolescencia estaba demasiado cerca como para haber olvidado lo incomprendida que se sentía a veces, sobre todo por los adultos.

-Si que te tomo en serio.- Repitió.- Te diré una cosa, han traído a la fábrica una especie de loción de Inglaterra, que sirve para tratar cicatrices mágicas. Yo he empezado a usarla cuando me duele el dedo y parece que funciona. Mañana te traigo un poco.

-Vale...

-Anda, duérmete.

Amparo cerró los ojos, y como Ana no volvió a dar la lata, se quedó dormida enseguida. No le ocurrió lo mismo a su hermana, que invadida por primera vez por aquella marea hormonal, estaba un tanto desconcertada. Por mucho que dijera Amparo que no era una mujer, ahora su cuerpo era técnicamente capaz de "producir un Jaime". De pronto sintió mucho asco. Si era capaz de "producir un Jaime", también de producir leche... y aquello repentinamente se le volvió repulsivo. Y eso que había visto mamar a Jaime muchas veces. Hizo un esfuerzo mental para apartar la imagen de su madre con su hermanito al pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Como era madrugada y realmente estaba cansada, se durmió sin pretenderlo. A partir de entonces Ana pensaría muchas veces en lo que suponía eso de "producir un Jaime" en primera persona, al principio con horror, después con curiosidad, y en otros momentos, cuando ya fue adulta, con enorme ilusión. Pero con trece años era, fundamentalmente, un terror sin paliativos. Claro que esa primera vez, curiosamente, no se le ocurrió pensar en el primer paso que había que dar para "producir un Jaime", porque entonces no habría podido pegar ojo del espanto.

Por la mañana, a bastantes kilómetros de allí, Catalina, la tía de las hermanas Vilamaior, aporreaba la puerta del cuarto de baño en el que su hijo José Ignacio, quince años cumplidos, llevaba encerrado un buen rato.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Que nos tenemos que ir! ¡Haz el favor de darte prisa!

El chico soltó un bufido hastiado a su reflejo en el espejo y a continuación decidió impresionar a su madre, así que se giró, descorrió el pestillo (aunque un pestillo con una madre bruja no serviría de nada, pero echarlo le producía una sensación de independencia) y abrió la puerta del baño con mucha decisión.

-¡Mamá! – Dijo el chico con mucha energía.- Me estoy _afeitando._

Catalina alzó una ceja cuando lo vio, y no porque hubiera procedido así en lugar de mantenerse encerrado mascullando improperios, como cualquier adolescente promedio. José Ignacio vestía tan solo el pantalón del pijama, como si eso de ir a pecho descubierto fuera muy viril. Claro que estaba flaco como un palillo, largo como un día sin pan y encima solo tenía cuatro pelillos alrededor de los pezones que costaba trabajo ver. Lo mejor era que llevaba embadurnada cuidadosamente la piel entre el labio superior y la nariz con abundante jabón de afeitar de su padre. Una obra de arte que debía haberle llevado un rato, además de casi dejar sin existencias a su progenitor.

-Ya te afeitaste ayer.- Dijo la madre mientras mentalmente dudaba sobre qué era mejor, si echarse a reír o echarle una bronca.

-Los _hombres_ _nos afeitamos a diario_.- Dijo recalcando mucho cada palabra.

José Ignacio decidió por ella, pues Catalina no pudo contener la carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de gracioso? – Preguntó el chico enfurruñado. Eso la hizo reír aún mas, claro está. Como cualquier chaval a esa edad, su hijo menor estaba hecho un bruto que explotaba con malas contestaciones y algún que otro portazo en cuanto sus padres o su hermano le llevaban la contraria. Pero como su fondo natural era el de una buenísima persona y seguía siendo bastante inmaduro, también tenía ese tipo de salidas tan graciosas.

-Nada... lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de comprar espuma de afeitar. Pero ten cuidado, no se te vaya a irritar la piel. Y date prisa, que nos vamos.

Catalina se alejó moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras José Ignacio volvía a encerrarse en el baño. Por enésima vez se miró en el espejo. Hinchó pecho y lo sometió a detallado escrutinio en busca de nuevos pelos, después dobló el brazo para verse el bíceps y finalmente pegó la cara al espejo, asió con decisión la cuchilla y procedió con ganas. Corría el rumor de que si te quitabas la pelusilla a menudo (que era lo que realmente él tenía bajo la nariz) salían mas pelos. Muchos chicos, por el rollo que suponía afeitarse, iban por la vida con la sombra oscura ahí puesta. Pero José Ignacio consideraba que era "muy macho" eso de tener un buen bigote. Así que, si salían mas, pues entonces miel sobre hojuelas. Cuando terminó contempló "su obra". Se había hecho un par de cortes en el lado izquierdo, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia. El día anterior habían sido cuatro, así que la cosa había ido mejor. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, se secó a continuación con la toalla (dejándola llena de marquitas de sangre, aunque de eso no se dio cuenta) y después se dispuso a hacer pis. De pie, por supuesto. Eso de sentarse se había acabado "para siempre jamás". El era Un Hombre. Y ahí estaba su _miembro_ para atestiguarlo. Y sus cojones, claro. En realidad, de vez en cuando le asaltaba la terrible duda sobre si sería _normal_. Esas cosas, el tamaño y tal, y entonces miraba de reojo a los otros chavales cuando orinaban en las tapias o en los urinarios, procurando que no se notara mucho, claro, no fueran a confundirse. Porque él tenía muy claro que le gustaban las tías. ¡Ah, las tías! Llevaba varios meses soñando con _tías_. ¡Y menudos sueños! También pasaban _cosas_ mientras dormía. La primera vez que ocurrió, se sintió abrumadísimo. Para colmo de males, su hermano Javier estaba pasando unos días con unos tíos, de manera que no estaba allí para asesorarle (y para ocultar las pruebas, claro). Total, que al final su madre lo descubrió. Catalina miró a su hijo con una expresión que a él casi le pareció de pena, antes de decir muy firme.

-Mira, yo no voy a hincharme a lavar sábanas porque tu estés creciendo, así que te voy a enseñar un hechizo para cuando ocurran estas cosas...

¡Menos mal que se lo había tomado así! Podría haber dicho que era un salido o algo de ese estilo. Aunque a veces le inquietaba ese deje de tristeza que le parecía haber detectado en sus ojos. No sabía que Catalina, como cualquier madre, había sentido una punzadita de dolor al ver que su retoño se hacía adulto. Ya lo experimentaría él, muchos años mas tarde, con su propia descendencia. Pero para eso quedaba mucho tiempo. Y ahora se marchaban al caserío de su bisabuela... Y vería a su prima Amaia.

Amaia era la chica mas hermosa, mas dulce, mas simpática y mas buena que conocía. Y tenía un cuerpazo, por añadidura. Al pensar aquello sintió un tirón en sus partes masculinas y a continuación un remordimiento de conciencia. Era su prima. Y pensar en hacer cochinadas con su prima estaba mal. Así que pasó a dar salida a la testosterona pensando en el cabrón del marido, que la había violado dejándola mágicamente indefensa. La rabia creció y creció tanto que agarró una bludger vieja que tenía por el dormitorio y la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡José Ignacio! – La voz de su madre tronó con fuerza tras el golpe - ¡Te he dicho que no se juega al quidditch dentro de casa! ¡Y además nos tenemos que ir! ¡O bajas inmediatamente o te bajo con un hechizo!

El chico resopló airado. Ojalá ese cerdo se pusiera a tiro de su varita. Lo transfiguraría en eso precisamente. En cerdo. Aunque con quince años no tenía idea de cómo se hacía esa magia.

(*) Espíritu burlón: denominación ibérica para un poltergeist.


	122. Fuegos de Artificio III

**CAPÍTULO 122**

**FUEGOS DE ARTIFICIO (****III)**

Amaia sonrió ilusionada mientras corría al encuentro de Fernando. Habían quedado en el café Iruña para tomar una cerveza, y ella avanzaba a buen paso y con mucho entusiasmo, no solamente porque iba a verle. Y es que estaba decidida a darle una respuesta sobre cierta propuesta.

En efecto, Fernando llevaba tiempo insistiendo en que lo llevara volando en su escoba hasta Biarritz la noche del 15 de agosto. No le había querido explicar por qué ni para qué. Solamente le había dicho que en coche pasar la frontera dos veces sería un engorro, por lo que su magia sería mucho mas conveniente. Amaia había considerado todos los factores. El vuelo no era mucho problema. Había rutas entre las montañas a salvo de miradas indiscretas, además de hechizos de disimulo. Y en cuanto a la noche, Fernando insistía en volver antes del amanecer, lo cual tranquilizaba mucho a Amaia porque a pesar de llevar mas de un año de relaciones con Fernando, todavía no había sido capaz ni de besarle en los labios. Aquello no parecía preocupar al joven Sous Chef, que llevaba aquel noviazgo tan peculiar por lo peculiar que era la novia con naturalidad, dentro de los cánones puritanos y conservadores de los tiempos en España. Pero tampoco eso era lo que mas preocupaba a Amaia. Lo que la había inquietado de veras había sido que allí se toparan con Andoni. Por eso había insistido con su padre en encontrar un hechizo protector. Si le pasara algo a Fernando por causa suya y de su capricho absurdo de juventud, no sería capaz de perdonárselo. Pero eso también estaba resuelto, y además su padre, finalmente en el secreto, pensaba que Biarritz no era precisamente el tipo de sitio que Andoni y su gente frecuentaban.

Cuando lo vio sentado en una mesa en el exterior, esperándola impaciente, sonrió con la ilusión de cualquier mujer joven y enamorada al ver a su amado. Fernando también sonrió encantado. Desde bien pequeño, adoraba la sonrisa de Amaia.

-¿Estás seguro de querer volar en una escoba? – Susurró llena de entusiasmo malamente contenido en su oído.

-Claro. Siempre que el cepillo esté limpio y sin pelusas. Ya sabes que soy un maniático de la limpieza…

Amaia soltó una risita y le apretó el brazo con afecto. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ilusión.

-Esas escobas no se usan también para barrer…

-En ese caso…

La tarde-noche del 15 de agosto, Fernando sorprendió a Amaia apareciendo con su viejo casco de moto.

-No te vas a caer…

-Ya, y si me cayera maldita la falta que me haría. Pero tiene una visera para los ojos. Al menos no se me meterán cosas ni me molestará el aire…

Amaia pensó que igual le harían unas gafas. Pero se lo cayó porque le pareció irrelevante y despegó con cuidado para que no se impresionara. Fue un vuelo que había planificado cuidadosamente, pasando por los estrechos valles, rozando con los pies las copas de los árboles de los espesos bosques, vislumbrando aquí y allá alguna esquiva criatura mágica, oteando en un giro inverosímil el mar a la izquierda... Un vuelo lento y saboreado, escuchando detrás las exclamaciones de asombro de Fernando mientras sentía en su cintura todos y cada uno de los dedos del hombre que la devolvía a su vida.

-¡Cuantísima gente hay aquí! – Exclamó Amaia cuando paseaban por las atestadas calles, la escoba minimizada en un llavero gracias a un complejo hechizo reductor marca de la casa.

-Siempre ha sido un lugar muy turístico…

-Pero yo creo que hay demasiada gente…

Cenaron en una terraza mejillones al vapor mientras una banda tocaba música parisina desde lo alto de una pérgola, y después caminaron hacia la Gran Playa.

-¡Fernando! ¡Aquí pasa algo! ¿Por qué hay tanta gente sentada en la arena?

-Ya lo verás…- Contestó él tirando de ella hacia una entrada. Amaia se dejó arrastrar hasta que sintió que los pies se le hundían en la arena. Fernando la condujo entre la gente, la mayoría jóvenes, hasta encontrar un lugar suficientemente amplio para extender la toalla que llevaba en la bandolera. Y allí se sentaron, Amaia cada vez mas intrigada.

A las once, el misterio se desveló. Y Amaia asistió al mas increíble espectáculo de fuegos artificiales desde el mar que había visto en su vida. En un momento dado, entusiasmada, extendió la mano y asió la de Fernando, ambas reposando unidas sobre la toalla. Poco después, él recogía el brazo sin soltarla. Amaia apoyó la mejilla sobre su hombro mientras ambos contemplaban el espectáculo y los dedos de Fernando acariciaban suavemente su mano. Tras la traca final, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Fue cuando ella, por fin, volvió a sentir algo que creía perdido para siempre. Lo besó suavemente y él recibió su beso con una delicadeza tal que acabó de derretir los hielos que hasta entonces aislaban sus entrañas. Cuando Fernando devolvió el beso saboreó el regusto de una sólida promesa de amor y pasión dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que ella necesitara.

xxxx

José Ignacio disfrutaba mucho cuando estaba con sus abuelos maternos. Su abuela Amparo era una bruja pequeña y menuda, de ojos negrísimos y brillantes y abundante cabellera oscura con algunas vetas blancas que solía llevar en algún recogido. La abuela Amparo era observadora, reflexiva, y extremadamente concienzuda con su magia. Era una hechicera espagyrita, casi una alquimista. Una leyenda entre los fabricantes de pociones que corría por ahí decía que la hechicera Moltó estuvo a punto de alcanzar la piedra filosofal, pero renunció en última instancia y fundó la fábrica de pociones, esa tan conocida y prestigiosa. En cambio Martín, su abuelo, un ex cazador de Quidditch de nivel internacional aún muy conocido a pesar de llevar décadas retirado, era un hombre muy alto que se mantenía fornido, sin una gota de grasa. De carácter muy abierto y socarrón, había disfrutado muchísimo con su carrera deportiva, aunque su jovencísimo nieto jamás le había llegado a ver jugar salvo partidos benéficos o de homenaje.

Eran una pareja cuanto menos singular. Su abuelo era un extraordinario relaciones públicas mientras que su abuela era una estudiosa de la magia que no entendía una palabra de quidditch. Se habían conocido de una forma cuanto menos curiosa: el equipo de su abuelo viajó a Valencia para enfrentarse a los locales, y una de las primas de Amparo insistió e insistió en acudir al hotel donde se alojaban para pedir autógrafos. Como tenía solo quince años, su madre solamente consintió en darle permiso si su estudiosa y responsable prima mayor la acompañaba. Martín detectó a la joven bruja, acodada en una esquina del abarrotado lobby del hotel, ajena al alboroto de los enaltecidos fans y enfrascada en la lectura de un librillo con pinta de tener unos doscientos años por lo menos. Consiguió aproximarse y, por hacerse el simpático, le lanzó su pregunta estrella "¿Te gusta el quidditch?" y ella, apenas levantando la vista un segundo de la lectura y por completo ignorante de la identidad del guaperas fornido que se le dirigía, contestó con total sinceridad "Nada en absoluto, lo siento".

Dos personas tan dispares y que sin embargo acabaron juntas. Los abuelos Amatriaín habían pasado momentos inmensamente felices y también inmensamente dolorosos, como cuando se les murió la mayor de sus hijas con sólo dieciséis años. Pero José Ignacio solo había conocido a dos personas entrañables, afectuosas y un poco consentidoras, como casi todos los abuelos. La abuela Amparo guisaba estupendamente, y José Ignacio se relamía solo de pensar en su cocina. Y el abuelo Martín, por su parte, disfrutaba horrores practicando con su hermano Javier y con él horas y horas, sobre sus escobas, en el prado siempre verde y hechizado que había tras el caserío.

La abuela Amparo lo escudriño con sus ojos oscuros cuando lo tuvo delante y sonrió divertida.

-Has vuelto a crecer, Nacho. Y estás muy delgado. Y veo que te afeitas el bigote…

Aquello último hinchó de orgullo al nieto, a pesar de que la piel le escocía horrores. Debía haber apretado demasiado con la cuchilla aquella mañana.

-… te daré una loción para después del afeitado.- Añadió su abuela, obviando con mucho tacto hacer ninguna alusión a la irritación de la piel de su nieto.

-Si tienes también algo para los granos…- Confesó el chico levantado con la mano parte del flequillo que le caía sobre la frente a lo Beatles. Amparo sonrió levemente ante la revelación de los granitos que la cubrían.

-También tenemos alguna cosilla… aunque ese flequillo no es precisamente lo mejor del mundo para el acné…

-Ya… pero es que se lleva, abuela… por cierto ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien? ¡Estás haciendo migas!

Amparo sonrió. En un _pispas_ tenía a su nieto en la mesa de la cocina engullendo un enorme plato de migas de pastor. Entre bocado y bocado, el chico dejó escapar la vista por la ventana. En el prado, una chica alta y delgaducha cubierta con un enorme sombrero de paja paseaba el cochecito de Jaime. El vestido sencillo y veraniego no tenía mangas, dejando al aire unos brazos largos y flacos. No podía verle la cara gracias al sombrero, pero se le antojó a la vez familiar y desconocida.

-¿Quién es esa chica que está cuidando de Jaime? – Preguntó tras engullir una buena cucharada. Su abuela siguió con la vista la mirada de su nieto y sonrió divertida.

-¡No me digas que no la reconoces! Es Ana.

-¡Ana! Pero… ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Parece como si la hubieran puesto en un torno de estirar!

La abuela Amparo soltó una carcajada mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su nieto.

-Pues le pasa lo mismo que a ti, que crece.

José Ignacio se quedó perplejo. La idea que él tenía de su prima Ana era la de un incordio de talla infantil siempre preocupada por cursiladas de niñas. El incordio infantil, que él no había visto en los últimos tres meses, ahora era un incordio larguirucho. Y con incipientes formas en su vestido, constató con horror, aunque una sonrisa malévola asomó en su cara al ver que se chupaba un dedo.

-Pues vaya… ¿Qué clase de mujer se chupa el dedo? – Comentó con cierta sorna.

-Nacho, hijo…- Murmuró la abuela colocando otra vez la mano en su hombro.- Le duele a veces, como a todas. Y es que Ana no se tuvo que hacer un simple arañazo con su Daga de Plata. Tuvo que abrirse la yema del dedo de un extremo a otro, porque así es la única forma de conseguir verter la cantidad de sangre que necesitaban los Amuletos.

José Ignacio se sintió un poco turbado por la explicación de su abuela. Había sido un poco bruto, lo reconocía. No estaba bien burlarse de nadie, ni siquiera de la pequeña e incordiosa Ana, porque le doliera una cicatriz mágica reciente causada por un ritual para proteger a su hermana mayor.

-¿Se le pasará? – Preguntó con sincero arrepentimiento.

-Puede que no se le pase nunca. Es un recuerdo demasiado mágico.

José Ignacio tragó saliva y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ana debía haber dormido a Jaime, porque dejó de mecer compulsivamente el cochecito y se encaminó hacia la casa. El chico se dio cuenta de que ella lo había visto a través de la ventana, sus miradas cruzadas, y la siguió sin disimulo hasta que se perdió del ángulo de visión, probablemente para introducir a su hermano en el caserío.

Mientras José Ignacio seguía en la cocina, rumiando mentalmente lo que había supuesto la invocación del talismán que todas las brujas de su familia ahora llevaban al cuello, Ana entró en la casa y dejó a Jaime en una salita, profundamente dormido. Después se fue en busca de Amparo.

-He visto a José Ignacio en la cocina…- Dijo a modo de saludo.- Está feísimo.

Amparo la miró divertida.

-Es la edad.

-¿Yo también estoy fea?

-Tu no estás fea. Un poco flaca, lo que unido a que has crecido mucho hace que parezcas larguirucha. Pero en cuanto comas un poco mas…

-Vamos, que yo también estoy fea.

-Que no, Ana, que no. Los chicos se ponen mas feos porque crecen por partes.

Ana miró a su hermana poco convencida de lo que decía. A lo peor es que José Ignacio siempre había sido feo y ella no se había dado cuenta. Por primera vez, reparaba en el físico de las personas. Su hermana Amparo, por ejemplo, era también delgada y alta, como ella, pero su silueta estaba mucho mejor definida. Claro que Amparo tenía casi veinte años…

A la hora de la comida, José Ignacio contempló que su adorada Amaia aparecía de la mano de Fernando Larumbe. Los observó con mal disimulo mientras comían en la enorme mesa del comedor familiar. Por supuesto que José Ignacio sabía quién era Fernando. Y lo que mas o menos se cocía entre su prima y el hijo del panadero del pueblo. A pesar de todo, le pareció que vivía su primera desilusión amorosa al reconocerse abiertamente que había estado viviendo un amor platónico sin ningún viso de hacerse realidad. En fin, si Amaia era feliz, entonces él se sentiría satisfecho… y entonces se fijó en su prima Amparo. Amparo prestaba atención a todos y a todo mientras se mantenía discretamente en un segundo plano. Se parecía mucho a Amaia, aunque sus ojos eran de un azul mas pálido, su cabello era castaño oscuro y no se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas. Y también tenía unas formas… enseguida lamentó haber dejado vagar libremente ese pensamiento por sus células borrachas de testosterona juvenil.

Ana, por su parte, observaba a José Ignacio de reojo, absorta en los cambios que el chico había experimentado. Después de pensarlo mucho durante prácticamente toda la comida, Ana había llegado a la conclusión de que antes no era feo y que tal vez, cuando fuera adulto, volviera a ser guapo. Pero seguía alucinando con su irritado labio superior.

Terminada la comida, él salió disparado al baño. Había que solucionar el problema por el método correspondiente, aunque cometió el error de no pasar antes por su cuarto para recoger su varita. Lo lamentó después porque involuntariamente se manchó los pantalones. Salió del baño mascullando maldiciones mientras rogaba a los cielos no toparse con nadie de camino a su habitación. No hubo suerte. Se topó de frente con Ana. La miró con desolación y ella le devolvió una mirada indescifrable. Embargada de su propia marea hormonal, Ana no fue capaz de someter su lengua a una reflexión preliminar por parte de sus neuronas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Soltó a bocajarro. José Ignacio enrojeció hasta las cejas.

-Nada que a ti te importe.- Contestó de malos modos. Y la esquivó en el pasillo procurando ni rozarla para desaparecer a toda velocidad por la escalera.

Ana, que no había visto la mancha blanquecina en los pantalones de su primo, sintió que una oleada de llanto le subía a los ojos. Ella solamente estaba preocupada porque él tenía inflamado el bigote. Segundos después también desaparecía tras su puerta. Mientras él se afanaba con su varita para librarse de la mancha inculpadora, ella se arrojaba en su cama y hundía la cabeza en la almohada desecha en lágrimas. Para colmo de males, en el dedo sentía palpitaciones.


	123. Fuegos de Artificio IV

**CAPÍTULO 123**

**FUEGOS DE ARTIFICIO (****IV)**

_**8 años mas tarde, en el verano de 1973...**_

Ana no pensaba bajar a la verbena. La excusa oficial era que quería dedicar un poco de tiempo al trabajo final que cerraba sus estudios mágicos de Periodismo Económico pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenía ganas de dedicarse a ello después de una jornada bastante agotadora en el periódico en el que trabajaba. Alfredo, su novio, la había llamado un par de veces por el fuego de la chimenea, intentando animarla a desaparecerse hasta Valencia. Al fin y al cabo por allí también había muchas fiestas, sobre todo de moros y cristianos, y el tiempo era mucho mas cálido y agradable, especialmente por las noches. Era una oferta tentadora, pero por alguna razón, Ana declinó salir alegando además de la excusa oficial que tenía muchas molestias en la mano izquierda y solo pensaba en trabajar un poco y acostarse pronto.

Alfredo hizo una mueca de desencanto en el fuego, pero finalmente dejó de insistir. Mientras Ana regresaba a su habitación se preguntaba si ese chico no terminaría por hartarse de su falta de entusiasmo. Si lo hacía, reflexionaba mientras subía las escaleras, no podría hacerle ningún reproche. Porque realmente ella como novia dejaba bastante que desear. Era distante y un tanto desinteresada, pero es que Alfredo, el pobre, no conseguía inspirarle mas que una serena ternura. Y no era culpa suya. Alfredo no estaba mal de físico, era educado y moderadamente simpático. Tenía un buen empleo como funcionario de Aduanas del Puerto Mágico de Valencia, pertenecía a una familia mágica que conocían de siempre y tenía fama de serio y trabajador. En definitiva, un buen partido para cualquier bruja joven. Al final, concluyó Ana con cierta tristeza, iba a tener José Ignacio razón: era fría. El lo decía de forma mucho mas brutal e hiriente, claro, pues estaba convencido de que era frígida. Y así se lo había dicho sin pizca de vergüenza unas cuantas veces. No, no era eso exactamente. Ana se sabía capaz de la mas arrebatada de las pasiones. Lo sabía porque lo había experimentado. El problema era que el sujeto de su deseo no la correspondía. Ni siquiera se trataba de un sujeto indiferente, pensó Ana mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Por el contrario, se trataba de un elemento hostil. Por eso, después de años intentando romper arquetipos y esquemas antiguos, había claudicado convencida de que aquel mago no era para ella. Jamás la vería de forma que no fuera como una bruja absolutamente incompatible con él. Por mucho que ella luchara, siempre sería como intentar juntar polos iguales de dos imanes.

Ana se sentó en el borde de su cama bastante apesadumbrada. Tal vez debería romper con Alfredo. Podía ser una compañera de vida leal, porque Alfredo era de trato amable. También podía ser una madre dedicada para sus hijos, y una buena amiga a la hora de afrontar todo lo que viniera cada día. Pero como amante sería de lo mas corriente. Simple y llanamente, porque no lo sentía. Y si Alfredo esperaba eso, entonces lo estaba engañando. Había accedido a salir con él porque no le disgustaba y en el fondo, se decía eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo. Ahora había constatado que eso era falso. El clavo llamado Alfredo no podía eliminar al otro clavo. Mucho se temía Ana que ese otro clavo permanecería de por vida ahí, insertado en su corazón, hiriéndola constantemente precisamente por no poder tenerlo. Un clavo que se llamaba José Ignacio. Sintió un ahogo tremendo en la garganta y se llevó la mano al cuello mientras tragaba las lágrimas. Bajo su palma, sin apenas darse cuenta, quedó su Talismán, el círculo con el Pentagrama por un lado y el símbolo cabalístico por el otro que las avisaría de la presencia del ex de su hermana. Un Amuleto hecho con invocaciones salomónicas que no había dado señales de magia en ocho años. Estaba tan acongojada que cuando alguien aporreó la puerta se llevó un buen sobresalto.

-¡Eh, Ana! – Oh, mierda. Era la voz del _Clavo._- ¿Sabes dónde está mi escoba nueva? – Ana se sintió un tanto exasperada. ¿Por qué iba a saber ella dónde había puesto su primo su escoba? Abrió la puerta un poco enfadada y se lo encontró allí, el muy cara mirándola indolentemente. José Ignacio llevaba un pantalón de lino blanco y un polo de punto negro. El flequillo largo, oscuro y muy tupido cuidadosamente despeinado sobre la frente contrastaba con la luminosidad de sus ojos grises. Tenía la mano apoyada descuidadamente en el quicio de la puerta y la miraba con la cara un poco ladeada. Y Ana reprimió el impulso de asirlo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente mientras lo introducía en su habitación con oscurísimas intenciones. En su lugar, dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía de hastío.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

-Porque te oí hablarle de ella a Alfredo.

-¿Qué yo le he hablado de tu escoba a Alfredo? – Repitió con asombro.

-Si. La semana pasada. Y él se mostró muy interesado en verla. Es una tirada reducida, ya sabes.

Ana abrió ojos como platos rebuscando en su memoria hasta localizar la charla. Había sido un breve comentario, de pasada. Alfredo había admirado que su primo se hubiese comprado una escoba tan cara y con hechizos tan potentes y ahí había quedado la cosa. Al parecer, _el Clavo_ los había estado escuchando. Ana frunció el ceño un tanto enfadada.

-¿Por qué iba yo a coger tu escoba sin decírtelo?

-No lo se. Quizás porque me has cogido cosas sin decírmelo desde que tenías tres años, que yo recuerde.

-¡Que yo... ¿qué?

-La lista es larga. ¿Te la refresco?

-¡Tendrás morro! Oye, caradura, yo no se nada de tu escoba nueva.

-Pues ayúdame a buscarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así te puedo dar una vuelta en ella y luego le cuentas a Camps.

-No seas cretino, José Ignacio.

-No soy cretino, es para que tengas un tema de charla con Alfredo...

Ana se apoyó en la cara interna del marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras sentía que empezaba a hervir por dentro. ¿Qué demonios le había visto ella a su primo? No, no tenía que ver que era guapo, talentoso, buena persona y cariñoso con todo el mundo. Excepto con ella...

-Yo no necesito que tu me des temas de charla con mis amistades.

-¿Amistades? ¡Pobre Alfredo! Por si no lo sabías, él se cree tu novio. Claro, el pobre no sabe que tú eres...

-¡No lo digas!

-Frig...

-¡Mutismo!

-¡Mmmm! ¡mmmmm!

Ana lo apuntaba con su varita, muy seria mientras él hacía gestos muy elocuentes para que retirara el hechizo.

-Yo seré lo que sea, pero tu no eres mucho mejor ¿sabes?

-¡Mmmm! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – José Ignacio había sacado su varita mientras ella hablaba y conjurado silenciosamente un Finite.- Este hechizo deja sabor a pegamento en los labios. Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer si ligo en la verbena? ¿Cómo voy a besar a ninguna chica si resulta que le dejo regusto a Pegamento Imedio?

-Pues mira, así van descubriendo lo picajoso que eres.

-No, no... me has arruinado la noche... me tienes que compensar.

-¡¿Cómo dices?

-Que me has fastidiado el plan. No puedo salir a ligar así, así que te vienes conmigo a la verbena. Es mejor que me vean contigo que sin poder ligar. Eso dañaría seriamente mi reputación entre las féminas.

-¡Vas listo!

Y Ana ya iba a despotricar un rato largo cuando sintió algo muy extraño, una magia tenue que no pudo identificar y que la recorría el cuerpo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Calla!

Por una vez en la vida, José Ignacio permaneció en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Ana, sin soltar la varita, se aferraba la mano izquierda con fuerza, como si le doliera muchísimo. Simultáneamente, fruncía el ceño con la mirada perdida, intentando concentrarse.

-Ana...

-¡Cállate!

-Tu Talismán...

Ana se soltó la mano izquierda y se la llevó al cuello. Estaba tibio. Una tibieza que no era natural.

-_Está aquí_... – Susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Está en el pueblo. Es demasiado leve el aviso. Vamos. Y llévate esto, que tu eres friolera.

Sin que pudiera decir ni palabra, él ya tiraba de ella escaleras abajo hasta el gran sauce llorón que crecía en la linde con el bosquecillo y cuyas ramas servían para aparecerse y desaparecerse sin ser vistos. Bajo su manto protector se desvanecieron hasta una calleja desierta del pueblo.

xxxx

Cris Snape ha publicado un delicioso relato titulado "Sucedió en Verano" en el que el señor y la señora Weasley visitan Madrid. ¿A qué estáis esperando para leerlo y dejar vuestros comentarios?


	124. Fuegos de Artificio V

**CAPÍTULO 124**

**FUEGOS DE ARTIFICIO (****V)**

-Aquí no está. Tal vez me haya equivocado…- Decía Ana mirando de un lado a otro entre el gentío.

-No te has equivocado. Yo también lo he notado. He visto que el Talismán cambiaba de color.- Replicó él tirando del brazo de ella para dar la enésima vuelta por el jaleo que suponía el festejo de verano.

-No se suponía que fuera algo que se viera, sino que se sintiera… - Comentó Ana de repente.

-Tu sentiste algo y yo vi algo… una forma de avisar para ti, otra para mi…- Y súbitamente José Ignacio dio un tirón del brazo de Ana y marchó en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Eh! ¡Que me vas a hacer perder el jersey! – Ana se zafó de la mano de su primo y se agachó para recoger la prenda.- ¡Después de que me lo has hecho coger y…!

La chica se levantó con el jersey en la mano estremecida. Ahora lo sentía perfectamente. Era una especie de calor que le rodeaba el cuello y que le hacía erizar el vello. Cuando miró a su primo supo por su expresión que él también lo había percibido.

-Vamos. Creo que es por aquí…

Sorprendida lo siguió sin replicar. Ella también sabía que iban por buen camino. Si se hubieran desviado, también lo habría sabido. El Talismán, ahora lo sabía perfectamente, funcionaba como si fuera un detector.

-Ahí está… - Murmuró José Ignacio señalando a una calleja cuando ya estaban en los límites del pueblo.- Parece que va a encontrarse con alguien…- Añadió al verlo vagar sin rumbo por el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Murmuró Ana con el corazón latiéndole con mucha fuerza.

-Seguir vigilándolo.

-¿No deberíamos avisar a alguien?

José Ignacio iba a replicar pero no lo hizo porque la silueta de Andoni retomaba el movimiento a buen paso. Sin pensárselo, invocó el hechizo de Desilusión sobre Ana.

-Al mínimo indicio de dificultades, te desapareces.- Murmuró dónde calculaba que estaba su oído.

-Pero…

-Chsssss

No hubo mas lugar para discusiones, porque el otro mago se alejaba a buen paso, así que lo siguieron hasta el campo, a una distancia prudente para no ser oídos aún estando camuflados. Alejados de las luces del pueblo y sin poder invocar una luz apenas si veían dónde ponían los pies, aunque Ana empezaba a estar un poco preocupada por los pantalones de José Ignacio. Eran de un blanco tan inmaculado que reflejarían cualquier destello como si fueran de pintura reflectante. Notaba que el suelo estaba un poco resbaladizo, probablemente porque había llovido un rato antes. Eso le dio una idea.

-Deberías mancharte los pantalones.- Susurró. No podía ver a José Ignacio, pero no tuvo dudas de que la miraba con expresión de asombro.

-¡Estarás de broma! – Exclamó él en otro susurro ahogado.

-No. Son tan blancos que se te ve.

-Aquí no se ve ni torta.

-Si te alcanza una luz, se verán como una ferie.

José Ignacio agachó la cabeza y constató con horror que Ana tenia razón.

-También podrías Desilusionarte… - Reflexionó ella.- ¿Qué haces? - Su primo se había agachado y tomando barro lo extendía rápidamente por sus pantalones.

-¡Pero…!

-Chsssss. No lo pierdas de vista… ¡Joder! ¡Unos pantalones nuevos…!

-¡He oído algo!

-Será quienquiera que ha quedado con él. Atenta.

Escucharon entonces una especie de silbido que también sorprendió a su objetivo, pues se dio la vuelta con rapidez y empezó a mirar por todos lados.

-¿Quién va? – Se oyó la voz de Andoni en la oscuridad. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, repitió la pregunta en voz alta en castellano. Por respuesta, el mismo silbido que parecía provenir en esta ocasión de otro lugar. Los dos primos se estremecieron y se llevaron las manos a sus varitas al ver el gesto del otro mago, que también parecía buscar la suya. Y entonces escucharon un ¡CROC! y el mago… cayó al suelo.

Instintivamente, José Ignacio agarró a Ana del brazo y la hizo agacharse a pesar de que Desilusionada no la habrían visto. A ella le costó bastante contener un grito de impresión cuando se vio arrastrada, pero lo logró.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Susurró Ana, en cuclillas tras unos matojos y olvidado por completo que no se la veía. José Ignacio se levantó lentamente, en silencio, y permaneció unos instantes que a ella se le hicieron eternos mirando. Cuando volvió a agachar la cabeza ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Está caído en el suelo. Creo que está inconsciente.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Un hechizo?

-Que va. Ni te lo figuras. Creo que le han sacudido una pedrada.

Ana alzó la cabeza y miró por encima de las matas constatando lo que decía su primo. También paseó la vista por los alrededores intentando agudizarla al máximo. No detectó a nadie.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos. Tu no finiquites el hechizo.

-¡El hechizo! ¡Oh, porras! ¡Ni me acordaba! ¿Por qué me has tirado al suelo?

-Yo tampoco me acordaba de que estabas Desilusionada.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Si no se me ve!

-A mi tampoco se me ve. Sobre todo, después del sacrilegio al que he sometido a mis pantalones nuevos…

-¡Deja de lamentarte por unos pantalones…!

-Shhhhhh.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente. Andoni estaba inconsciente tumbado boca arriba. El contorno de un canto blanco de buen tamaño podía distinguirse entre la hierba alta. José Ignacio se agachó mientras Ana contenía la respiración con su varita firmemente asida por si el inconsciente despertaba de repente. Para su consternación, su primo sacó la varita con un cuidado extremo. Y para su horror, escuchó unas voces que llamaban a Andoni.

-Vámonos.- Dijo José Ignacio con la varita a buen recaudo.- Y por lo mas sagrado, no finiquites el hechizo.- Entonces la arrastró con premura bastante lejos, hasta unos arbolitos, y allí sacó del bolsillo su escoba miniaturizada.

-¡Pero si es tu escoba! – Exclamó Ana, todavía invisible.

-Claro que es mi escoba. ¿Qué querías que fuera? – Y diciendo aquello apretó el punto en el que se activaba el hechizo que la devolvía a su tamaño habitual.

-¡Venga! ¡Sube a bordo!

-¿Puedo quitar la Desilusión?

-¡No!

Ana y José Ignacio volaron raudos hasta la seguridad del caserío. Cuando aterrizaron en el prado ella no esperó para finiquitar el hechizo de camuflaje. Estaba muy pálida y casi temblaba.

-¡Al pajar! – Gritó él sin dar tiempo a que ella pudiera decir nada y la arrastró hasta el edificio. A pesar de que hacía décadas que no se utilizaba, seguía firme y reluciente. José Ignacio cerró la puerta y conjuró un lumos. Ana estaba aún más pálida y era evidente que temblaba como una hoja.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?

-Esconder aquí la varita hasta mañana y marcharnos a dormir. Aquí nadie la encontraría. Es un lugar mágico. Ya está.- Dijo tras haber encerrado el precioso objeto en una especie de armario que surgió mágicamente de una pared para desaparecer en cuanto el joven mago lo cerró.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Ya te he dicho que este pajar es peculiar. Parece como si tuviera magia propia que él mismo maneja… ¡Venga! Necesitas descansar. En el caserío estás segura.

Ana se dejó arrastrar otra vez, un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones bulliendo frenéticamente en su cabeza. No se atrevió a decir que en el estado en el que se encontraba dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de pegar ojo, pero él se la anticipó.

-Tómate esto. Te ayudará a relajarte. Yo me voy a beber dos…- José Ignacio abrió un armarito de la cocina y le tendió un anforita que, según la etiqueta, contenía un concentrado de tila, valeriana y otras hierbas sedantes. A continuación sacó otro par y, mientras le quitaba con los dientes el corcho a una de ellas, insistió en que se fuera a dormir. Ana estaba tan agotada que claudicó. Y hasta se bebió el contenido de su botellita. Si que era efectiva, porque durmió como un tronco hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por la mañana resultó que José Ignacio tenía elaborado un curioso plan. Ana estuvo a punto de preguntar cuándo y cómo se le había ocurrido, pero por una vez fue sensata y calló.

-Entonces te parece bien…

-¿Qué voy a decir? A mi no se me ocurre nada, y por otra parte, podría funcionar…

-Claro que funcionará.

-Eso espero. ¿De verdad estás seguro de que acabará saliendo a la luz para buscar otra varita? Recuerda que es hijo de no mágicos…

-Segurísimo. Tarde o temprano, un mago es incapaz de estar sin varita. Es como si uno se sintiera desnudo. Piénsalo bien. ¿Tu podrías?

Ana frunció las cejas pensativa. Realmente, se le haría muy difícil vivir sin magia, y eso que estaba acostumbrada a mezclarse con los muggles. Bueno, mezclarse exactamente no, mas bien a convivir cerca de ellos, reflexionó. Fue entonces cuando empezó a gestar en ella la idea de vivir algún día no cerca, sino totalmente entre ellos. Si tenía hijos, no quería que se sintieran ni superiores con varita ni inválidos sin ella. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, estamos en marcha.- Dijo José Ignacio muy resuelto.

-Estamos en marcha.- Ana, en cambio, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Y de repente empezó a farfullar entre dientes.

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Que puestos a tener que hacer esto con una de nosotras, haya tenido que ser yo.

-No te entiendo. Actuaste con una sangre fría envidiable.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera estado Amparo en mi lugar.

-Amparo es buena en los duelos.- Reconoció José Ignacio. Y estuvo a punto de añadir que no lo habían tumbado con magia sino con puntería y una buena piedra.- Pero no le des mas vueltas. Estabas tu.- Iba a añadir que lo había hecho muy bien, pero Ana se le adelantó.

-Ya, pero ahora tenemos un secreto. Y tu me odias.

-Yo no te odio.- Confesó.- En realidad, lo que me pasa es otra cosa.

-Si, si que me odias.- Insistió ella.- Desde que puedo recordar. Si quieres, podemos dejarlo en que no te caigo bien…

-A mi lo que me pasa es que te quiero.

Hacía meses que se había dado cuenta, revelación cortesía de los celos que crecieron en su interior cuando la vio con otro, de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Desde entonces había alternado torpemente dos estrategias: por una parte, se había empeñado en competir con Alfredo con todas las artes de seducción que se le ocurrieran, sin éxito, porque se desinflaba en cuanto lo intentaba. En el fondo le parecía que era competencia desleal, y Ana y él acababan como siempre, como el Rosario de la Aurora. Su estrategia alternativa era ligar mucho, a ver si le daba celos a ella, y si no lo conseguía, tal vez encontrara a otra que le permitiera quitársela de la cabeza. Tampoco sirvió de nada. En aquel momento, con la tensión que habían vivido y el sofocón que ella se estaba llevando, él consideró que valía la pena echar el todo por el todo por la que, estaba convencido, era la mujer de su vida. Y se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Ya se que nadie está obligado a llevarse bien con nadie…- Ana no escuchaba. Estaba absorta en un estupor mezclado con adrenalina que tampoco la dejaba hablar coherentemente.-…ni siquiera un pariente pero…¿Qué has dicho? – De repente, pareció caer en la cuenta y lo miró con extrañeza.

-He dicho que te quiero.- Contestó él, sin saber qué respuesta esperar por parte de ella, aunque la que obtuvo no estaba en la lista de las que hubiera esperado. Ana abrió unos ojos como platos antes de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó suavemente. José Ignacio, que habría apostado su varita por que empezara a pedir cuentas de sus numerosas infamias, calumnias y desplantes, sintió una pequeña esperanza en aquellas dos palabras que le aportaron mucha confianza en si mismo.

-No estoy seguro.- Replicó con naturalidad.- Puede que desde que tenía ocho años. Me di cuenta en fin de año, cuando te vi con Camps. Tiene mucha suerte y yo he sido un completo cretino.

Ana lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Casi no se podía creer que por fin hubiera desaparecido la capa de bordería y el verdadero José Ignacio, el hombre noblote, buenazo y cariñosón dejara de esquivarla. Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla, se empinó a la vez que suavemente le inclinaba un poco la cabeza y le besó. Después apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó envolver en su abrazo. Así permanecieron un buen rato, sumidos en un baño de felicidad.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Ana al cabo de un rato, sin quitar la cabeza de su pecho ni salirse de su abrazo. A él se le escapó una risita. Una parte muy concreta de su anatomía tenía una clarísima sugerencia, pero habida cuenta de que le había hecho pasar las de Caín, decidió que Ana se merecía unas buenas dosis de romanticismo antes de dar rienda suelta a ese tipo de proposiciones.

-Creo que tu deberías tener una charla con Alfredo Camps…

-Eso también, pero me refería a que tenemos aún que concretar unas cuantas cosas… desde dónde la enviamos, cuándo lo hacemos…

-Ah, eso… pues creo que de momento la dejamos aquí escondida. Creo que te debo unos cuantos mimos para compensar mi torpeza… ¿Te parece?

Ana asintió con la cabeza sin soltarse ni un poquito. Demasiadas emociones en poco rato para encima pergeñar los detalles menores de un plan. Sobre todo si ahora era él quién le levantaba la barbilla para besarla.

-Es cierto. Ese hechizo deja regusto a pegamento…

-Te lo advertí. Ahora ya sabes lo picajoso que puedo llegar a ser.

-Ya sabía lo picajoso que puedes llegar a ser… ¿José Ignacio?

-¿Qué?

-Y a propósito de tus ocurrencias… ¿Por qué el numerito de que no sabías dónde estaba tu escoba?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Intentaba llevarte a la verbena. No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Pues tenías la opción de preguntar directamente…

-Me habrías dicho que no.

-Probablemente… pero tal vez no.

Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero había acabado bien, pensó él mientras se encaminaban al caserío abrazados.

Hubiera sido un comienzo absolutamente perfecto si no fuera porque Catalina vio la puerta del pajar entornada y se acercó a cerrarla para que nos se colaran bichos. Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar cuando los vio, tan abrazaditos, tan románticos…


	125. Fuegos de Artificio y VI

**CAPITULO 125**

**FUEGOS DE ARTIFICIO (y VI)**

_**Ciudad de León.**_

La hechicera descendió con paso ágil por la escalinata que penetraba en la habitación subterránea. Era una mujer menuda, de ojos muy oscuros y penetrantes y cabello veteado de blanco recogido en un moño flojo. Sobre su ropa, que era muggle, vestía una capa negra hasta los pies con capucha. Aunque ostentaba el reconocimiento de Hechicera en varias Tradiciones, en ese momento en los broches de su capa solamente lucía un símbolo: los Pentagramas de Salomón, el Símbolo de los Cabalísticos.

Alcanzó pronto la sala redonda en cuyo centro ardía un fuego perenne bajo un complicado juego de alambiques y redomas. Frente al fuego, de pie y apoyado en un bastón, le esperaba su maestro.

-La paz sea contigo, Amparo Moltó.- Dijo el anciano con voz suave.

-La paz también contigo, maestro Canches.- Replicó la bruja. A pesar de encontrarse en el subsuelo, en una gruta excavada en la piedra, un viento misterioso batió suavemente a ambas figuras haciendo que ondularan los bordes de sus capas.

-Te esperaba...- Dijo el anciano en un susurro.- El Fuego me permitió verte en camino. Acompáñame alrededor de las llamas para que podamos hablar con calma... – El anciano se tambaleó un poco. Temerosa de que se fuera al suelo, Amparo lo aferró del codo con reflejos brujiles y ya no lo soltó hasta que rodearon el alambique y el maestro estaba sentado en una silla de madera oscura con un respaldo alto tallado con profusión de hojas y figuras de criaturas fantásticas entre las que se incrustaban algunas piedras semipreciosas burdamente lapidadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, maestro? – Preguntó Amparo preocupada. Nunca había visto a su antiguo maestro así, tan anciano y débil, y le pareció muy extraño.

-Tengo demasiados años, Amparo. O tal vez, debería decir demasiados siglos. Estoy cansado de vivir. El Fuego no me ha anunciado el final de mi misión, y por tanto aquí sigo. Pero estoy tan cansado...

Amparo lo miró con afecto y casi sintió un poco de angustia. La Alquimia era una disciplina difícil y extraña que requería un importante cambio interior para que el mago alcanzara el Primer Nivel, que no era otro que el de la Piedra Filosofal, el Elixir de la Larga Vida y la Panacea Universal. Canches había superado el Segundo, todo un logro, pues que se supiera, los Alquimistas no pasaban del Primero, y solamente el Sabio Salomón culminó los Tres Niveles alcanzando así los Siete Fines. Un alquimista, por otra parte, no era completamente inmortal. Cumplida su misión, que generalmente implicaba haber pasado el testigo a uno o varios magos, pasaba al otro lado del velo. Incluso el Sabio Salomón ya no estaba en este mundo. Sin embargo, era creencia extendida entre los magos y brujas que la inmortalidad era terrenal. Otro de tantos errores en la percepción común de la Alquimia. Amparo sabía, por tanto, que su anciano maestro de Alquimia algún día tendría que morir.

-¿Bien? – El anciano la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos juntas formando una especie de pirámide apoyada en su abdomen y los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos de su silla. Amparo le devolvió la mirada y aún se demoró un instante antes de comenzar a hablar.

-La varita del marido de mi nieta ha aparecido. Alguien la envió anónimamente al periódico donde trabaja su hermana pequeña.

-Lo he leído en la prensa, si. Supongo que habrán puesto en alerta mágica el establecimiento de los Silvano…

-Y a toda la familia. No se puede descartar un secuestro para pedir como pago una varita nueva.

-Ya… Supongo que tienes curiosidad por saber cómo fue capturada esa varita…

-Exactamente.

-Por tanto habrás traído tu bandeja de plata…

-Aquí está.- Diciendo aquello, Amparo sacó de debajo de su capa un plato redondo y bastante grande hecho de plata maciza finamente adornado con símbolos hebraicos. El anciano asintió al contemplarlo ante si, sacó su varita de una de sus amplias mangas y la agitó con delicadeza. Ante ellos apareció una jarra también de plata.

-No obstante…- Murmuró el anciano mientras vertía agua de la Fuente de las Revelaciones en el plato.-… si ninguna de las brujas portadoras de los talismanes está implicada, no veremos nada…

-Lo se, maestro. Pero algo me hace sospechar que no va a ser el caso.

Canches sonrió con afabilidad mientras depositaba la jarra en la mesa, junto al plato.

-Bueno, lo veremos. ¿Estás preparada para mirar?

Amparo sacó su varita y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se inclinaron sobre el plato lleno de agua y murmuraron unas palabras en hebreo antiguo. A continuación, Amparo se quitó la cadena de plata de la que colgaba su talismán y lo depositó en el fondo de la bandeja. El agua comenzó a girar lentamente y a enturbiarse hasta que unas figuras se fueron formando…

Catar el agua de la revelación, como se denominaba esa forma de visionar, era un procedimiento mágico antiguo que ya pocos conocían. Requería una bandeja o plato de plata debidamente hechizado, una fuente también de plata con el agua de una fuente que está en Samaria, un objeto relacionado con quién se quería visionar y un hechicero o una bruja versados en la magia cabalística. En el agua, en silencio, Amparo y el maestro Canches vieron a José Ignacio apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de Ana con pose de chulito ligón diciéndole algo que, por la expresión de la cara de ella, no debía estar gustándole. De hecho, Amparo no se sorprendió de verla agitar su varita y cerrarle la boca con un hechizo que a continuación él finiquitó. De repente, ella se llevó la mano al cuello y él agarró un jersey que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y tiró de ella… Y así, escena a escena como una película muda, todo lo que había ocurrido pasó delante de sus ojos.

Amparo suspiró cuando el agua se volvió cristalina otra vez.

-Vaya… es muy interesante.- Murmuró Canches mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos. Había sospechado algo desde que Catalina puso en conocimiento de Sara el tremendo cambio operado entre sus respectivos hijos, pero ciertamente no se había imaginado el alcance.

-¿Por qué ella? – Preguntó Amparo pensativa.- En ese momento había mas brujas de la familia en la casa …

-…y ninguna percibió la magia del talismán.

-Exactamente. Cuando lo invocamos discutimos sobre incluirla o no. Ella tenía once años y todavía no era mujer.

-Ya…

-Pensé que era mejor sumar su sangre, aunque fuera impúber, que no sumarla en absoluto, aunque el Libro de Salomón recomienda para este tipo de hechizos que las conjuradoras hayan tenido el menstruo.

Se hizo un silencio y ambos hechiceros se dedicaron a meditar. Finalmente, fue Amparo quien habló.

-¿Puede ser que el libro esté equivocado?

-El libro pretende proteger a los niños.-Replicó Canches tras meditar unos instantes.- Bueno, en este caso a las niñas. Ninguna niña debería estar involucrada en las causas que motivan este tipo de conjuros…

-Lo se. Pero tanto su madre como yo misma estuvimos de acuerdo en que era mejor protegerla.

-No pongo en duda vuestras razones. De hecho, en numerosas ocasiones se habrían evitado males mayores si las niñas de las familias se hubieran sumado… tal vez tu nieta Ana posea algún tipo de magia singular…

-No hemos visto nunca ningún signo…

Canches se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera la menor idea al respecto.

Cuando el maestro de Alquimia estuvo solo, se sentó de nuevo en la silla de respaldo alto, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para reflexionar. Incontables habían llamado a su puerta a lo largo de los siglos para que les enseñara el Summum de la Magia. Pocos habían sido aptos para iniciarse. Muchos eran anónimos, otros famosos, como los Flammel, que ahora vivían en Inglaterra, cerca de aquel sujeto tan raro, Albus Dumbledore… Ese también había hecho pinitos en Alquimia, aunque no había acudido a Canches. O Saint Germain, el excéntrico jovencito que vino huyendo del Terror que siguió a la revolución francesa. Sus últimas noticias lo situaban por China…Y Amparo Moltó. Toda leyenda tiene su poso de verdad. Y la leyenda que corría entre los fabricantes de pociones, bien lo sabía él, tenía mucho de cierta. Era apenas una chiquilla aquella bruja menuda valenciana y descendiente de cabalistas conversos cuando la admitió de aprendiz. Nunca había visto a nadie merecer alcanzar el Primer Nivel tan rápido. Toda una promesa que hizo, por primera vez, que Canches considerara que era posible igualar a Salomón… Y cuando la muchacha por fin estaba a punto de lograr la Piedra, renunció. El maestro se quedó impresionado cuando ella se lo dijo, si bien comprendió gracias a la sabiduría que le habían aportado los años: Amparo Moltó se había enamorado. Otra creencia falsa muy común entre los magos es que los efectos del Elixir de la Larga Vida se producen en cualquiera que lo bebe. En realidad, solamente el hacedor de la piedra que lo ha destilado la recibe proyectándose sobre los demás tan solo una pizca de longevidad. Amparo sabía que no podría tener a su lado por toda su existencia terrena a su amado. Por eso renunció a la Piedra. Todo un acto de amor.

Pero Martín Amatriaín no era simplemente una estrella del firmamento del quidditch. Hijo de unos padres que también habían superado lo suyo para amarse, y descendiente de Martín de Baygorri y Ane de Santxorena, los primeros poseedores de las alianzas alquímicas que ahora lucían la hija menor de Amparo y su marido Santiago.

La magia guarda esos misterios, y por anárquica que parezca al final todo acaba encajando, como en la Cuadratura del Círculo que constituye el Tercer Nivel Alquímico. La pequeña Ana, al igual que su primo, había mamado los ecos de sus mayores que habían conocido el amor verdadero. Canches no podía afirmarlo a magia cierta, pero era posible que la magia mas poderosa hubiera jugado su papel en todo aquello.

_**Pamplona, **__**por las mismas fechas…**_

-Si da señales de vida, todo irá mas rápido…- Decía Amaia sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo en la voz. Paseaba con Fernando por la siempre concurrida plaza del Castillo. –Todo el mundo opina que acabará dejando una pista, porque a la postre, somos incapaces de vivir sin varita…

Últimamente, todas sus conversaciones acababan convergiendo hacia ese tema. Fernando ya sabía, porque lo había planteado en otras ocasiones, que Andoni no tenía dos varitas. También sabía que, hasta donde Amaia había podido conocer, no había otros magos en su círculo que pudieran cederle voluntariamente las suyas. Y si acudía a un fabricante extranjero de Europa o de Marruecos éste daría cuenta a las autoridades. Aunque Amaia parecía tener miedo de confiar demasiado en aquella posibilidad, quizás para no frustrarse si pasaba el tiempo y no ocurría nada.

Mientras estaba en busca y captura, cancelar su vínculo matrimonial pasaba por declararle oficialmente muerto. Para ello debían pasar veinte años desde la declaración formal de desaparecido, y de eso habían transcurrido ocho. Si Andoni aparecía, entonces la nulidad sustituiría a la disolución, y previsiblemente se resolvería mucho antes, incluso tratándose de una nulidad canónica.

-Puedo esperar lo que haga falta.- Contestó él mientras apretaba cariñosamente su brazo. Ella sonrió y devolvió el gesto con afecto.

-Nada me haría mas feliz que volver a ser libre… para dejar de serlo- añadió con cierto rubor.- Aunque te confieso que también me pone un poco nerviosa.

-Por eso no te preocupes.- Esta vez fue él quién sonrió cómplice de sus cuitas, temores y esperanzas.- Cada cosa, en su momento.

Ocurrió demasiado pronto, tan solo un mes después, en el sur de Francia. Amaia se quedó viuda de repente quizás gracias a un exceso de confianza, a sentirse invulnerable o por encima de su humanidad. Andoni desapareció del mapa en mil añicos, víctima del artefacto que cargaba, su propio fuego real.

_**En algún punto de la carretera de Extremadura, en dirección a Portugal…**_

-¿Has comprobado que vamos bien? – José Ignacio iba al volante de un SEAT 850 propiedad de su tío y futuro suegro. Santiago tenia gran debilidad por los motores, y eso se traducía en que a lo largo de su vida siempre había poseído motos, motocarros y ahora que era un ingeniero mágico muy reconocido, coches. Ana, con un mapa enorme desplegado en las rodillas, iba siguiendo con el dedo la línea roja que representaba la carretera. Se les había ocurrido hacer una excursión a Elvás, en Portugal. Y con la excusa de disfrutar del paisaje, y también el uno del otro aunque eso lo omitieron discretamente al propietario del vehículo, le pidieron prestado el coche.

-Si. Pero según esto falta muchísimo para el siguiente pueblo. – Dijo Ana bastante seria.

-¿Cuánto es muchísimo?

-Veinte kilómetros.

-¡Veinte kilómetros no es nada!

-Si lo es cuando una tiene las piernas entumecidas.

-¿Quieres que paremos en el arcén?

-Quiero que paremos en un pueblo. Y tomarme una coca-cola si tiene un bar decente. Igual también deberíamos echar gasolina…

-Eso no hará falta. Tu padre ha debido ponerle un hechizo.

-¿Qué mi padre le ha puesto un hechizo para que consuma menos? ¡Primera noticia!

-No es para que consuma menos, ¡Es que según hacemos kilómetros el indicador señala que el depósito está mas lleno!

Ana abrió unos ojos como platos. Un hechizo autogenerador de carburante mas que magia sería un milagro. Lo miró desconcertadísima.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Mira el indicador tu misma.

Ana inclinó la cabeza hacia el lugar del conductor, comprobó lo que él decía y gritó.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡Está casi a cero!

En efecto, un piloto rojo se encendió en ese instante en el panel.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Cómo has podido equivocarte de esa manera? ¡Lo que indicaba es que cada vez estaba mas vacío! ¡Cómo no lleguemos al próximo pueblo me voy a enfadar!

Afortunadamente llegaron por los pelos. Y afortunadamente también, había gasolinera, porque podría no haberla habido, y entonces uno de los dos habría tenido que desaparecerse para solventar el pequeño problema. Y también había un bar que no era demasiado cutre. Aún así, Ana lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Y tu eras el mago inteligente? – Espetó en un susurro para que la concurrencia del establecimiento no la escuchara. Bastante tenía con que todos y cada uno de los presentes tuvieran la vista clavada en la pareja de jovencitos foráneos que acababa de irrumpir en el lugar. Seguramente, serían el motivo de cotilleo del día en un pueblo en el que parecía que nunca pasaba nada.

-Mujer, cualquiera se equivoca.- Replicó él un tanto azorado.

-Hacemos una excursión a lo muggle… ¡Y mira que si al final tenemos que recurrir a la magia!

-Dejemos el tema, que te van a oír los lugareños.

-Está bien. Pero ya te lo recordaré.

-No seas rencorosa.

-¿Rencorosa? ¡Despistado! Por no decir otra cosa peor…

Quedó el suceso para el Anecdotario Familiar, ese que de vez en cuando sale a la luz en todas las casas, guardado entre otros muchos de tenor semejante y el constante "toma y daca" dialéctico de ambos. Cecilia, que parecía que había nacido ya sensata y racional, era curiosamente la que no se cuestionaba las aparentes discusiones de sus padres. Eso si, hasta que no llevó en su balance varios años junto a Alberto, no llegó a asumir del todo que los ejemplares humanos del sexo masculino, por muy inteligentes y cuidadosos que puedan ser, tienen a veces despistes muy gordos. Almudena, por su parte, también tuvo que dejar pasar tiempo para que su impresión inicial, esa en la que su madre, recién ennoviada, se había comportado como una completa borde con su padre en lugar de haberse mostrado solidaria a pesar del despiste, dejara paso a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado su hermana mayor. Y también que lo que parecía a primera vista otra cosa no era mas que fuegos artificiales. En el futuro es posible que Alicia, que al fin y a la postre ya ha dejado muy clara su habilidad para sorprender y desbaratar los planes de sus padres, se parta de risa con todo eso.


	126. Cuéntame: La epidemia I

**CAPÍTULO 126**

**SERIE ****CUÉNTAME...**

**LA EPIDEMIA DE**** 1880 - 1**

_**Finales de agosto de 2011…**_

-¿Qué haces tu ahí? – Preguntó Cecilia sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Replicó Almudena a través del teléfono.- ¿Es que no puedo visitar a mis padres?

-Mujer, no me refiero a eso. Te hacía en el Adriático de vacaciones...

-Estoy de vacaciones, efectivamente. Pero te recuerdo que Fer instaló un evanescente fantástico. He empezado a sentir simpatía por Mondrián y los cuadrados de colorines y todo…

-¡Ah! ¿Así que te Apareces en Milán y de ahí te paseas hasta aquí?

-Exactamente.

-Ya… - Cecilia pensó por un instante si su primo y la cuñada de Almudena no acabarían hartos. Que ella supiera, la salida milanesa del evanescente seguía en la antecámara del dormitorio de ella, en el Palazzo Orsini, con los inconvenientes que eso podía suponer para una pareja de prometidos, que seguramente mas de una vez andarían ávidos de intimidad. Pero eso no era asunto suyo, así que pasó a otra cosa.

-Oye… ¿Está mamá por ahí?

-Está. Supongo que quieres hablar con ella.

-Te lo agradecería infinito. ¿Qué has hecho con tu marido y tus niños? ¿También te los has llevado?

Almudena dejó escapar una risita antes de contestar.

-Están los cuatro durmiendo la siesta en la villa esa del Adriático donde me hacías. O al menos, así los he dejado. Ya sabes lo mal que lleva Stefano eso de desaparecerse, aunque sea tan solo hasta Milán.

Era lo que tenía ser una bruja y disponer de un evanescente a la distancia conveniente. – Pensó Cecilia.- Desde que Almudena se enteró de que dejaba el puesto de benjamina, había amenazado con visitar mucho a sus padres. Ahí estaba, cumpliendo puntualmente con su amenaza. Al menos, fue rauda en pasar el teléfono.

-¿Mamá? – Inquirió Cecilia.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Estupendamente, gracias.- replicó Ana con voz jovial. Ciertamente no tenía ninguna molestia y por otra parte se sentía ágil.

-¿Y papá?

-Ah, tu padre. Igual que desde que nos dieron la noticia, vamos, que podría levitar sin hechizo.

-¿El abuelo? – Añadió Cecilia sin dejarse llevar por el comentario jocoso de su madre.

-Se encuentra muy bien. Todos muy bien. ¿Contenta con el parte médico o llamabas por otra cosa? – Preguntó Ana un poco mosca. Si su hija Ceci pasaba por las preguntas de cortesía como una apisonadora, era por algo.

-Verás… me preguntaba si no sería mucha carga para ti y para papá tener allí a los niños un par de días…- Desembuchó Cecilia aliviada de haber llegado por fin a la cuestión que le preocupaba.

-Claro que no. Estamos de continuo tres adultos y ya sabes que por aquí va y viene toda la familia. Incluida tu hermana. – Replicó su madre en el mismo tono desenfadado que llevaba usando desde el principio de la charla.

-Ya, ya me hago a la idea… pero no quiero que sean demasiado para ti… - Dijo Ceci, todavía no convencida del todo.

-Tonterías. Estoy estupenda y me siento absolutamente capaz de mantenerlos a raya. ¿Y cómo es que te los llevas de Santander? ¿Están bien los padres de Alberto?

-Están bien, pero… ¡Ay! ¡Menudo desaguisado!...

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los cuatro hijos de Cecilia había tenido nada que ver con el susodicho jaleo ocurrido en el domicilio de los padres de Alberto, en Santander. Porque de haber sido alguno, Ceci se habría llevado un disgusto y puede que hubiera palidecido de vergüenza.

Pero no. La pequeña autora había sido Ángela, la hija mayor de Rodrigo, el hermano de Alberto. La niña, cinco revoltosísimos años colmaditos de celos hacia la hermanita de uno y medio, había arrojado un muñequillo blando de la susodicha al váter, con resultado de atasco monumental y gran berrinche infantil. Los fontaneros tuvieron que avisar de que les llevaría varios días y poner todo patas arriba para poder dejar el baño en las condiciones anteriores de uso. Cecilia y Alberto se quedaron sin palabras mientras Inés ponía una cara que casi asustaba, y en un aparte les comentó que aquella niña la desquiciaba. Cecilia tuvo que reconocer que comprendía que, ante la pasividad de sus padres, que en lugar de ponerse como fieras corrupias con la nada inocente criatura la justificaron por activa y por pasiva, la hermana de Alberto llegara a confesarle en un aparte que se planteaba seriamente si no les cambiaron al verdadero Rodrigo en la clínica cuando era un bebé, porque no se podía explicar cómo era posible que sus dos hermanos fueran tan distintos.

Ante semejante tesitura, Cecilia y Alberto comprendieron que era mejor dejar espacio. Y como ellos eran los que podían desplazar a su tropa con mas facilidad, rápidamente organizaron el traslado. Solo faltaba confirmar que los otros abuelos podían tenerlos en su nueva residencia. En caso contrario, se los llevarían a casa. Pero hubo suerte. Ana y José Ignacio, a pesar de su nuevo status de futuros padres, se manifestaron encantados de quedarse con los cuatro.

En los casi dos meses durante los cuales no habían visto a sus nietos mayores, todos habían experimentado cambios. Babe no parecía mas alta, pero su físico era menos de niña y mas de jovencita. Cada día controlaba un poco mejor su estatura, y aunque tenía alguna que otra espinilla en la frente, ya se notaba que iba a ser una mujer atractiva. Alberto además de mas alto estaba más fuerte, obra del constante ejercicio que había hecho primero en el campamento mágico, con horas y horas de volar en escoba y jugar al mini quidditch y después en Santander, en clases de vela. Cristina, la chiquitina, tenía unas piernas largas largas, una melenita rizada bastante graciosa y mucho mas desparpajo. Pero la que más había cambiado era Mencía. Según Cecilia, el mes en Estados Unidos había obrado la transformación. Lo mas evidente era que la diferencia de altura con su hermana mayor se reducía a pasos agigantados. Pero había otras también a la vista, como el hecho de que ya empezaba a apuntar formas femeninas. Cecilia sintió cierta melancolía cuando se dio cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo del bebé regordete y gorjeante que había sido. Mencía había vuelto con la melena castaña aún mas larga, un montón de bolitas de colorines ensartadas en un finísimo mechón de pelo, varios centímetros de pulseritas de hilo en las muñecas y alguna que otra en un tobillo y uñas muy cortas pintadas de rosa chicle. Seguía siendo la niña curiosa e ingeniosa, la que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, y cada poco tenía hambre, aunque de vez en cuando daba señales de cierta cabezonería. Seguramente aún faltaban meses, pero la Princesa Número Dos avanzaba inexorablemente y de cabeza hacia la turbulenta adolescencia.

Los cuatro, a pesar de los diferentes intereses que generaban las distintas edades, recibieron bien la noticia. Al fin y al cabo, la estricta prohibición de hacer magia se relajaría por completo, y eso era un gran plus. Así que en cuanto llegaron se instalaron con su alboroto y alegría habitual y rápidamente empezaron a hacerse notar. Ana y José Ignacio pensaron en sacarlos bastante, y de hecho aquella mañana, aprovechando que él tenía algunos asuntos que tratar en el Ministerio, los habían paseado por el Madrid mágico, aunque no consiguieron ponerlos de acuerdo y acabaron en dos grupos porque a media mañana Mencía quería un bocadillo de cinta de lomo de cerdo con queso fundido mientras Beto y Babe defendían con ardor la opción de un helado.

Ya en casa de regreso y después de comer, el cielo de la sierra de Madrid se volvió plomizo de repente, y enseguida tenían encima una buena tormenta de verano. Cristina salió corriendo con el primer trueno y se aferró a las piernas de Santiago, que la tranquilizó sentada en sus rodillas, donde acabó entretenida jugando con unos muñequitos. Beto, en cambio, protestó de lo lindo.

-JOOOOO ¡Yo quiero jugar en el jardín!

-Te pondrías malo.- Denegó José Ignacio.- Pero podemos bajar al sótano. Creo que teníamos un billar mágico que…

-¡Vale! ¡Venga abuelo! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vaaaaamooooos!

El mago se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa condescendiente, seguido por un crío que iba dando saltitos de contento. Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta que daba a la escalera ante la mirada imperturbable de las féminas y de Santiago. Mencía ya se iba a poner a leer y Cristina seguía jugando plácida cuando Babe, con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá y dirigió sus largas piernas hacia una estantería. Se puso a curiosear, un poco aburrida, y de repente un tomo grueso, viejo y encuadernado en cuero atrajo su atención. Ni corta ni perezosa, lo extrajo de la balda y regresó con el al sofá donde se repantingó ocupándolo por entero.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Mencía alzando la vista de su libro.

-Un viejo álbum de fotos.- Contestó Babe.

-¿Fotos? ¡A ver! – Mencía, curiosa, empujó las piernas de Babe para hacerse sitio en el sofá.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo estaba primero!

-No seas petarda. Si no me dejas un poco de sitio, no veré nada.

-¿Para que quieres mirar?

-¡No vas a cotillear tu sola!

-¡No estoy cotilleando!

-Claro que si. Cotilleando el pasado. Venga, haz sitio, que el sofá no es tuyo.

Babe dedicó una mirada amenazadora a su hermana, pero transigió. Y las dos empezaron a pasar hojas plagadas de fotos en sepia cuyos retratados se movían parsimoniosamente. Evidentemente, los hechizos de revelado habían decaído un tanto, igual que los tonos se habían homogeneizado. Aunque tampoco contribuía la forma de posar. La gente se mostraba bastante rígida y envarada, como si fueran conscientes de que quedaban para la posteridad. De hecho, la inmensa mayoría no sonreía ni apenas se movía de sus sitios. Ni que decir que ni uno solo estaba ausente.

-¡Fíjate qué trajes! – Exclamó Babe.- ¡Qué incómodas debían ir las señoras entonces!

-¿Y qué me dices de ellos? Ahí hay un mago con levita. ¡Y mira qué patillas!- Mencía señalaba a un señor que lucía una oronda barriga, una brillante calva y unas patillas rizadas. Pensar que aquel señor, por muy hechicero que fuera, tenía algún tipo de parentesco con ella casi la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada. Iba a preguntar a su abuela si sabía quién era aquel mago, pero Babe señaló otra foto.

-¿Y éstos?

-Parecen sanitarios.

Se trataba de una fotografía colectiva en la que mucha gente, con batas largas de sanadores y cofias de medimagas posaba delante de lo que debía ser la fachada original del hospital mágico. La fotografía tenía anotada en la esquina inferior derecha, con una caligrafía demodé, la fecha de 1880.

-¡Abuela! – Llamó Babe.- ¿Sabes quiénes son éstos?

Ana, que llevaba un rato recogiendo cosas varita en ristre pues así aprovechaba y mantenía su magia afinada, se acercó a sus nietas y le echó un vistazo a la fotografía.

-Este es mi bisabuelo Zacarías.- Dijo señalando a un mago altísimo de hombros anchos que estaba en una esquina. El mago parpadeó tras unas gafas redondas de cristales bastante gruesos y se movió con bastante agilidad para su talla hasta quedar en el centro, completamente a la vista de las personas que contemplaban la fotografía.

-¡Qué amable! – Comentó Mencía.- Es como si quisiera que lo viéramos bien…

-¡Cómo si no se le viera bien con ese tamaño! – Replicó Babe.- ¡Este debe ser el culpable de que yo llame la atención.- La estatura seguía siendo tema sensible en su Manual de la Perfecta Adolescente.

-Cuando murió medía dos metros y cinco centímetros…- Comentó Ana mientras dedicaba una mirada afectuosa al retrato.- Era muy bromista y muy divertido. Tenía siempre muy buen humor… y ésta…- Ana señaló a una mujer alta que parecía incómoda entre tanta gente.-… es su mujer, mi bisabuela Aisone. También era muy alta para ser mujer, Isabel.

-¿Esa no era la rara? – Exclamó la chica de repente. Algo le había venido a la memoria, algún comentario oído de sus mayores.

-Lo de rara es relativo, Isabel.- Contestó Ana con una sonrisa.- Todos nosotros, vistos desde fuera, somos como una manada de perros verdes.

-No se por qué dices eso.- Terció Mencía.- Porque si es por la magia, igual los raros son los que no la tienen, aunque sean muchos mas…

Ana dejó escapar una risa divertida. Adolescente o no, Mencía siempre sería así, positiva.

-Es posible.- Replicó intentando contener mas carcajadas.- Tendremos que preguntarle a tu hermana por qué piensa que Aisone era rara.

-¿Babe?- Inquirió Mencía.- ¡La pelota está en tu tejado!

Babe frunció el ceño una vez mas y estuvo tentada de llevarse la mano al bolsillo para acariciar su varita. Desgraciadamente, la había dejado en la mesilla del dormitorio, así que no podía hacer el amago de sacarla.

-Mamá dice que no daba besos nunca, y que decía a sus nietos y bisnietos que si querían un abrazo se lo dijeran, porque no se iba a dar cuenta…

Ana volvió a reír mientras Mencía ponía cara de extrañeza.

-Aisone era poco expresiva. No se le daba bien el lenguaje no verbal ni interpretar las emociones, así que nos pedía a todos que en lugar de esperar que dedujera cómo nos sentíamos por nuestro comportamiento o nuestras caras, que se lo dijéramos claramente.

-Lo dicho, una tía rara.

-No hables con desprecio de ella, Isabel. Es tu tatara-tatarabuela.

-Y si no entendía de emociones…- Reflexionó Mencía.- Entonces ¿Cómo es que se casó?

-Eso.- Corroboró Babe.- ¿Cómo se casó si parece que no era capaz de reconocer sentimientos?

-Que no interpretara bien el estado de ánimo de los demás no quiere decir que ella fuera insensible. Aisone nos quería mucho, se preocupaba por todos y cada uno y siempre nos tenía muy bien atendidos. Y te puedo garantizar que sí sabía lo que era enamorarse. Aunque le costó un poco…

-¿Qué le costó un poco? – Exclamó Babe alucinada. Como buena adolescente tendía a asociar el amor con el encandilamiento que hace que se comprima el estómago con un simple cruce de miradas con la persona que te gusta. Que a una mujer le costara comprender ese sentimiento le resultaba increíble. -¡Ves como era rara!

-Bueno, rara o no, es toda una historia.

-Ah ¿Sí? – Mencía dedicó a su abuela una mirada expectante.- ¿A qué esperas para contarnos?

-Bueno, no se si os merecéis saberlo.

-¿Por qué, abuela? ¡Porque si es por lo antipática que puede ser Babe no la tengas en cuenta!

-Oye, Mencía.- Replicó la aludida.- Tienes una preocupante tendencia a meterte conmigo. ¡Y te recuerdo que soy mayor!

-Nada de discutir.- Interrumpió Ana antes de que Mencía replicara.- Os contaré la historia si prometéis que no me vais a interrumpir.

-¡Vale! – Exclamó Mencía entusiasmada.

-Como una tumba.- Corroboró su hermana. A pesar de que estaba mosca con Mencía, la curiosidad la podia.

-Muy bien, chicas. Fue en 1879, el año de la Epidemia…


	127. Cuéntame: La epidemia II

**CAPÍTULO 127**

**SERIE: CUÉNTAME**

**LA EPIDEMIA (****II)**

-El caso es que vuestra tata-tatarabuela era medimaga herbolera.- Dijo Ana mientras se sentaba cómodamente en un sillón y procedía a poner los pies en un escabel.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.- Intervino Mencía.- Y el tata-tatarabuelo era sanador. Así que supongo que ya se conocían de antes.

-Eso es.- Asintió Ana mientras Babe dedicaba a su hermana una mirada medio indignada por haber osado interrumpir, medio envidiosa porque esa deducción la tendría que haber hecho ella también.- Se conocían desde sus años de estudiantes en San Mateo…

-¿Y ya por entonces se gustaban o se odiaban? – Esta vez fue Babe la que se aventuró a interrumpir. Puestas a hacer conjeturas, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hermana quedara como mejor dotada de facultades deductivas.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra. Eran indiferentes el uno al otro.- Contestó su abuela. Y dedicó a su nieta una sonrisa condescendiente persiguiendo que atenuara aquella expresión chafada que había puesto.- Ni los flechazos ni las batallas campales son lo mas frecuente en nuestra historia familiar, por mucho que os asombre y os cueste creer.

-¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa! – Exclamó Babe indignada.

-No, no lo has dicho. Pero te lo aclaro por si te viene a la mente pensar en tus padres, que son el romance adolescente perpetuado, o en tu abuelo y yo, que tenemos fama de guerreros.

Babe se puso un tanto colorada y bajó la cabeza contrariada mientras Mencía dejaba escapar una muy poco solidaria risita. Ana, por su parte, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, relajó las piernas y empezó a contar…

-…Imaginaos que estamos en 1878. Vuestra tata-tatarabuela era una mujer alta, con el pelo del mismo rubio pajizo que Lucía y los ojos claros como mi hermana Amparo. Era medimaga herbolera, y trabajaba fundamentalmente preparando y administrando las pociones que los sanadores recetaban a los pacientes.

-¿Cómo si fuera farmacéutica hospitalaria? – Preguntó Babe curiosa. Como seguía pensando estudiar medicina, preguntaba a menudo a su tío Stefano cuestiones varias que se le iban ocurriendo. Últimamente le había estado interrogando sobre cómo se organizaba un hospital.

-Bueno, una mezcla de farmacia hospitalaria, análisis clínicos y enfermería…- Meditó Ana en voz alta.- El caso es que a menudo tenía que elaborar las prescripciones de vuestro tata-tatarabuelo…

…_**1879. Madrid. Hospital Mágico de San Mateo.**_

Aisone consultó el historial que colgaba de un ganchito a los pies de la cama y a continuación sus propias notas. Si, podía confirmar que estaba ante el paciente 221, al que un hechizo paralizador había alcanzado en el cuello provocando innumerables daños.

-¿Manuel Noscertales? – Preguntó por pura rutina. El mago asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y un gesto bastante desagradable que, la medimaga dedujo, era el remedo de sonrisa resultante de tener prácticamente paralizado el lado izquierdo de la cara.- Bien, el sanador Amatriaín le ha recetado esta poción cada tres horas.- Expuso con su mejor tonillo profesional.- Ahora debe beberse la primera dosis. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo sin ayuda?

El hombre la miró con ojos expectantes mientras asentía con otro cabeceo, esta vez mas rápido.

-Muy bien. Aquí tiene…- Aisone le acercó el vaso que contenía un líquido púrpura burbujeante y le ayudó a acercar la pajita a la boca. El hombre bebió con avidez, sin hacer ni un solo aspaviento, cosa que la medimaga anotó mentalmente. El brebaje, habida cuenta de lo que llevaba, tenía que saber a rayos. Incluso a pesar de la mejora que aquella mujer, Graciana, le había sugerido a base de jugo de moras. El hombre apuró la bebida y después le dedicó otra intensa mirada que Aisone no supo interpretar.

-Muy bien…- Dijo mirando el reloj que llevaba prendido del uniforme de medimaga.- Dentro de tres horas volveré por aquí con otro trago.

Ya estaba a punto de echar a andar, camino de su siguiente paciente, cuando el mago se incorporó con trabajo y con un esfuerzo aún mayor habló con voz gangosa.

-El sanador me ha dicho que fue gordo, pero que de ésta se acaba uno recuperando…

Aisone se lo quedó mirando mientras sopesaba qué decir. Era muy propio de Amatriaín ir dando ese tipo de expectativas a los pacientes. La Sanación no era una magia exacta, y aunque ella estaba de acuerdo en que, con lesiones como las de aquel sujeto, un tratamiento correcto podía conseguir una recuperación total en la mayoría de los casos, también era cierto que a veces esos resultados tan optimistas no se conseguían. De hecho, al poco de empezar a trabajar como medimaga herbolera titulada recibió una bronca del Director de Planta precisamente por matizar las optimistas expectativas que aquel sanador gigantesco y de temperamento socarrón había dado a una paciente. La señora bruja llamó al Director de Planta, que por ende era muy amigo de su sobrino nieto favorito. El Director de Planta habló por separado con el Sanador y después con ella. Y el resultado final fue que ella se llevó una bronca "por desmoralizar" a una paciente. Total porque le había aclarado que lo que decía el Sanador se cumplía en el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las veces. Desde entonces, Aisone observaba con cuidado minucioso las prescripciones de Amatriaín detectando con estupor que a veces, en lugar de mandar directamente a hacer gárgaras a los hipocondríacos, les recetaba placebos. Y como a menudo hacía suposiciones acertadas más allá de los síntomas había concluído que, de existir, cosa que dudaba porque iba contra toda lógica, él debía tener eso que llamaban "ojo clínico". Porque Amatriaín, "el gigantón", rara vez se equivocaba.

Alzó las cejas eligiendo muy cuidadosamente la respuesta cuando de repente el rostro medio paralizado y congestionado del sujeto se iluminó.

-¡Sanador!

Aisone se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Justo detrás de ella, enorme con sus mas de dos metros de envergadura, estaba Zacarías Amatriaín. Llevaba la bata larga de color verde seco con la varita y el hueso cruzados, símbolo internacional de su profesión, el pelo castaño muy revuelto, y los ojos oscurísimos brillando bajo sus gafas redondas. Amatriaín sonrió al paciente y en sus mejillas se formaron dos hoyuelos.

-¡No estará guiñándose con la medimaga! ¿Verdad, Noscertales?

Ya iba ella a negar con vehemencia tamaña actitud poco apropiada entre paciente y profesional magi-sanitario cuando contempló con estupor cómo el mago, a pesar del lamentable estado de su cara, se reía con ganas poniendo un gesto la mar de grotesco.

-¡Ya me gustaría!

-Eso es que se encuentra mejor. Ya le han administrado la primera dosis de poción ¿No?

-Acabo de hacerlo.- Murmuró Aisone dudando mucho de que el sanador la hubiera escuchado, pendiente como estaba del paciente.

-Estupendo, estupendo. Vamos a aplicar un hechizo de diagnosis sencillo, a ver cómo está su yugular…

-Mi cuello es todo suyo.

-Si no me necesita…- Volvió a murmurar Aisone sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-No, muchas gracias. Puede seguir con sus ocupaciones…

Aisone se marchó aliviada. Generar altas dosis de complicidad con el paciente formaba parte de las habilidades de Amatriaín. Se decía que acudía a cualquier llamada no importaba el lugar ni la hora, desplazándose en una destartalada escoba demasiado escasa para su tamaño descomunal, que podía atender a un niño mágico enfermo y a continuación curarle a su mascota si no había un zoomago en los alrededores, y arrancarle una sonrisa a un moribundo para que se fuera al otro barrio sufriendo lo menos posible.

Generar una mínima dosis de complicidad con el paciente, en el caso de ella, era altamente improbable. Por no decir imposible. No es que Aisone considerara que eso era malo. Al fin y al cabo, la distancia profesional garantizaba mayor objetividad. O eso se decía a sí misma. Pero en el fondo se reconocía que por alguna insondable razón ganarse la confianza de los pacientes contribuía al éxito profesional objetivo del sanador.

-¡Bueno, Noscertales! ¡Dentro de poco su cuello va a ser objeto de deseo de guaxas, vampiros y otras criaturas succionadoras! – Exclamó risueño el sanador. El brujo paciente dejó escapar otra risita un tanto nerviosa.

-Con que guste a las brujas…

-Eso por descontado. Le van a quedar algunas cicatrices, pero creo que resultarán tan enigmáticas que las volverán locas.

Noscertales volvió a reir como pudo, con aquella faz hecha un adefesio, y después giró el cuello con trabajo en la dirección por la que Aisone había desaparecido.

-Pues la medimaga no parecía muy impresionada…

-Es que ella está constantemente viendo de todo.

-Ya… pero también parece un poco brusca de trato ¿No?

Zacarías alzó las cejas y sonrió divertido al constatar que aquel pobre individuo había puesto alguna esperanza en la rara de Urederrra.

-Esa medimaga es una sorguiña roncalesa.- Contestó con aplomo.- Y ya sabe lo que pasa con los montañeses, son reservados y muy suyos.

-Esta es arisca. Guapa pero arisca.

-Bueno.- Zacarías decidió concluir aquella charla, mas que nada porque tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.- Hay y habrá muchas otras dónde elegir ¿No cree?

-Claro… claro…

Cuando Zacarías se encaminaba con enormes zancadas hacia el siguiente paciente de su ronda de visitas, algunos le vieron girar la cabeza a derecha e izquierda con energía. Aisone Urederra, pensaba el sanador, no es que fuera arisca. Era un carámbano pirenaico.

No es que Aisone no tuviera emociones. Las tenía como todo el mundo. Pero le costaba mucho expresarlas. Y mas que nada, le costaba detectarlas en los demás. En su mentalidad híper lógica resultaba incomprensible que si una persona se sentía triste y necesitaba consuelo se dedicara a caminar por ahí con cara lánguida como si le doliera la tripa. Mucho mas sencillo era decir directamente "estoy muy triste, necesito…" y ahí rellenar lo que fuera: que me presten atención mientras lo cuento todo, que me hagan mimos, que me compadezcan un rato, que me echen un rapapolvo a ver si espabilo de una vez y levanto cabeza… En su lugar, la gente pretendía que los demás adivinaran lo que les pasaba. En definitiva, que en su mayoría era complicadísima. ¡Y luego decían que ella era la rara! Negando con la cabeza exactamente igual que Amatriaín se metió en la sala de fabricación de pociones y fue directa a perderse en los demás encargos del día. Graciana, la herbolera-partera, levantó la vista un momento del caldero en el que fabricaba una sustancia para cortar hemorragias post parto y observó el gesto adusto y concentrado de su compañera. Aisone Urederra como amiga debía resultar un ser complejísimo y difícil. Como colega, su valía era incalculable.

Aisone era roncalesa, y sabido era que desde tiempos inmemoriales había habido magia en aquel valle y en el vecino Salazar, los dos valles mas orientales del viejo Reyno. Hasta el escudo del valle, que ostentaban tanto instituciones como lugareños, hacía alusión a ella, pues la cabeza de moro degollada y chorreando sangre que lucía y que pomposamente el dicho popular atribuía a un general de Abderraman El Gafeqi, correspondía en realidad a uno de los hechiceros a su servicio. Uno que fue degollado en un duelo mágico por una bruja roncalesa llamada Sara, despechada porque el sujeto de sus amoríos había matado a su hermano en el curso de una razzia que cruzó el valle para incursionar en Francia. Esa parte de la historia sí era de dominio público, si bien se había perdido en la noche de los tiempos el singular carácter mágico de ambos protagonistas. Graciana sabía que la magia de aquellos valles era antigua, orgullosa, mas elaborada de lo que parecía a primera vista y, sobre todo, muy pasional. Era como una sub-tradición dentro de la Tradición, con sus propios hechizos. Incluso tenían un índice de hablantes de pársel muy superior a la media. Y su colega pertenecía a esa sub- tradición.

Del ámbito personal de Aisone, Graciana sabía que tenía dos hermanas y poco mas. El caso es que las tres brujas Urederra, naturales y residentes en Garde, eran muy distintas entre sí, a pesar de ser hermanas. Celia, la mayor, era baja, regordeta, de cabello y ojos oscuros y un temperamento muy fuerte. Pero cuando no bramaba enfadada era alegre y extrovertida. Ningún mozo del pueblo ni de los alrededores, mágico o no, se había atrevido nunca a cortejarla por miedo a sus prontos. Era una extraordinaria adivinadora, sobre todo observando el vuelo de los pájaros. Los pastores, los almadieros, los leñadores, todos en el pueblo le preguntaban sus previsiones del tiempo antes de salir a los montes. Sara, la segunda, era muy delgada y alta. De cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos muy oscuros, resultaba una belleza un tanto exótica en un lugar tan endogámico. Se había enamorado muy joven de un pastor muggle. Cuando, llena de ilusión, le confesó lo que era, el muchacho huyó despavorido y de él nunca mas se supo, aunque corrieron rumores tiempo después de que había emigrado a Badalona. Nunca superó aquello y se volvió excéntrica y exagerada, pero tenía buen carácter. Se dedicaba a fabricar amuletos que vendía entre magos y muggles, sin importarle el estatuto del Secreto, que denominaba "una minucia". Aisone, por su parte, era la menor, y la única con una profesión seria.

Mucho mas al sur, en la ribera, vivían los Amatriaín. Magia tan antigua como los Urederra e historias tan formidables como la de su antepasado Martín de Baygorri, que fue capaz de ganar la magia siendo un squib. Zacarías tenía un hermano mayor, Joaquín, un hombre de buen tamaño aunque no tan enorme como su hermano que tenía dos hijos y trabajaba de funcionario en el Ministerio de Magia. Zacarías Amatriaín se había casado dos años antes, y tenía un hijo que era un bebé.

-¡Un momento! – Exclamó entonces Babe.- ¡Pero si ya estaba casado…!

-¡Pero Babe! ¡Si sabemos que era viudo!

Babe dedicó a su hermana otra mirada ofendida, la enésima desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Cada cosa a su tiempo.- Ana templó gaitas.

-¡Yo quiero cola-cao con galletas! – Exclamó en ese momento la pequeñita. Y Santiago sonriendo se la llevó a la cocina.

-¡Abuela! – Gritó Mencía.- ¡No sigas hasta que vuelva! ¿De acuerdo? – Y salió volada detrás de su bisabuelo y su hermanita hacia la cocina y las ricas viandas que debía guardar para merendar.

-¿Tenemos que esperarla? – Preguntó Babe a su abuela cuando se quedaron solas.

-Me temo que sería una descortesía no hacerlo. ¿No te parece?

-Ha sido ella la que se ha largado en pos de un bocadillo.

-Entonces deberías pensar si tu también quieres hacer algo durante este "intermedio". Yo, por mi parte, creo que voy a aprovechar para ir al baño.- Añadió Ana levantándose.- Es lo que tiene un bebé nonato, que deja menos espacio para otras cosas.

-¿Es molesto? – Preguntó la chica tímidamente.

-En mi caso no lo es. Nunca lo ha sido. Es… sorprendente. Sobre todo cuando se mueve ahí dentro.- Ana dejó escapar una risita.- A tu abuelo le fascina sentirla.

Ana dedicó una sonrisa confidente a su nieta mayor, mas de mujer a mujer que otra cosa, y procedió a marchar a buen paso camino del baño. Babe la observó. Su abuela llevaba una falda tostada y una camiseta de licra negra. Por detrás se ajustaba a su silueta, de forma que nadie diría que estaba embarazada. Nada que ver con los vestidos flojos que se llevaban cuando esperaba a su madre. Y Babe aguardó que volvieran tanto ella como su hermana, en el sofá, sobrecogida ante la constatación del impresionante proceso que suponía traer una vida al mundo.


	128. Ah, el amour, el amour

**CAPÍTULO 12****8**

**AH, EL ****AMOUR, EL AMOUR…**

_**Interrumpimos la serie Cuéntame (y no, no es porque Imanol Arias haya pedido desesperadamente un papelito, no), es porque Cris Snape ha publicado "Sucedió en verano", un Oneshot continuación de "Un Mundo Nuevo" en el que tenemos ocasión de ver a Arthur y Molly en el Madrid mágico,; ese fic está dedicado a mi persona, así que en reciprocidad, este capítulo es especial para ella. Algunos de los personajes que aquí salen son suyos (espero que no te importe que los tome prestados)**_

_**Madrid, septiembre de 2011…**_

-Y tiene como unas ruedas… y se pone en la hoja y se mueve y … ¡Brrrrr! ¡Se traga las virutas de goma de borrar!

-Ya, ya me lo has contado.

-¡Pero Mencía! ¡Es que quiero uno!

-¡Qué ya lo se!

-¡Los venden en la papelería mágica!

-¡Qué ya lo se!

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos!

-¡AL-BER-TO! ¡Que te he dicho que tenemos que esperar a Babe!

Alberto, brujo infantil de ocho años, estiró el cuello y miró a un lado y a otro, a ver si en la distancia distinguía a su hermana mayor. Pero Babe no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte. Mencía también quería que regresara con ellos. Ya había escuchado la historia del _Tragagomas _unas doscientas o trescientas veces, por lo menos, y la verdad es que empezaba a hartarse. Babe era mejor para estas cosas, tenía mas paciencia con los pequeños. Se cambió de hombro a Pufo, que como casi siempre dormitaba, y ya estaba mirando hacia la dirección por la que se suponía debía aparecer su hermana cuando se llevó un sobresalto.

-¡Hola Alberto! – Una cría menudita, quizás algo menor que su hermano, con el pelo rubio en dos trenzas, había aparecido como de la nada y estaba saludando a voz en grito.

-¡Hola Amelia! – Replicó su hermano empleando un nivel de decibelios parecido.

-¡Beto! ¡No se chilla! – Riñó Mencía molesta. En algunas ocasiones uno de los oídos le zumbaba, y los saludos a voz en grito con tonos chillones de los dos niños no habían resultado agradables, precisamente. Pero Beto, ajeno por completo a la reprimenda de su hermana, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Mencía entonces se fijó en la expresión iluminada de la niña y suspiró para sus adentros. ¡Qué pronto empezaban algunas a practicar el arte de la seducción! Volvió a mirar entre el gentío, a ver si Babe aparecía de una vez, y de repente otro pitido atronó sus oídos.

-¡Ohhhhh! – Acababa de exclamar la niña.- ¡Es tu Puffskin!

-¡Si! – Confirmó su hermano sin rebajar el tono.- ¡Es Pufo! – Y diciendo aquello propinó un buen tirón del brazo de Mencía para que se inclinara y la amiguita pudiera verlo bien.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! – Chilló ella.- ¡Qué me vas a tirar al suelo!

-¡Es que quiero enseñarle Pufo a Amelia!

Mencía dedicó a su hermano una mirada amenazadora y, prudencialmente, protegió a Pufo con la mano.

-¡Déjamelo, Mencía! ¡Déjamelo!

-¡Mucho cuidado! ¡Que no se escape! – Advirtió Mencía entregando el puffskin a su hermano. Beto lo recibió con las manos juntas, puestas como si fueran un recipiente y una risita nerviosa.

-¡Mira!

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Es amarillo! – Exclamó la niña con deleite.- ¡Yo tengo uno rosa!

-¡¿Tienes uno rosa?

La niña asintió con un enérgico cabeceo.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Es chica y se llama Carla! ¿Quieres verla? ¡Está en la tienda!

Alberto soltó una risa emocionada y nerviosa que era toda una declaración de intenciones. De hecho, Mencía tuvo que hacer acopio de reflejos brujiles para pescarlo por el brazo antes de que desapareciera corriendo de la mano de la niña.

-¡Eh! ¡Que tenemos que esperar a Babe!

-¡JOOOOO! ¡Mencíaaaaaa! ¡Que yo quiero ver a la pufskin rosaaaaa!

-¡Ni que fueras Cristina con el rosa!

-¡Vengaaaaa! ¿No podemos esperar a Babe en la tienda de la madre de Amelia?

-¡Está aquí! – La niña señaló con entusiasmo un local dos puertas mas allá. Mencía siguió la dirección con la vista y constató con horror que se trataba de la tienda de calderos, esa en la que, según decía su abuelo, ya los trataban "de tu" gracias a que ella se había cargado unos cuantos el curso anterior.

-¡Nooooo! – Exclamó su hermana.

-¡Vengaaaaaa! ¡Por faaaaaaa!

Y sin saber muy bien cómo, Mencía se vio arrastrada por los dos niños hacia la tienda de calderos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamáaaaa! – Bramó la niña entrando en tromba con Alberto y Mencía detrás.

-Shhhh, Amelia. Estoy atendiendo.- Reprendió la que debía ser la madre. Estaba mostrando un caldero escolar a una señora con pinta de estirada y exigente.

-¡Voy a enseñarle a mi amigo Alberto a Carla! – Exclamó la niña y salió corriendo a la trastienda arrastrando a su hermano.

-¡No me desordenes nada!- Mencía observó cómo la buena señora, que tenía cara de agotada, ponía una expresión como de disculpa y pasaba a mostrar a la potencial clienta cómo se plegaba el caldero. Mencía suspiró. Al parecer, tanto la niña como su hermano se habían olvidado de ella, y solo faltaba que Babe regresara con la merienda de Pufo y no los encontrara, así que metió la mano en un bolsillo de sus shorts, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – La dueña del establecimiento y presuntamente madre de la amiguita de Alberto preguntó con amabilidad. Mencía, sin embargo, se llevó un buen sobresalto. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de que la señora que estaba comprando un caldero ya se había ido.

-No, yo…- Empezó a balbucear.

-¡Mencía! ¡Tienes que venir!

No hicieron falta mas aclaraciones. Alberto y su amiguita habían salido de la trastienda corriendo, como siempre, y ya tiraban de ella hacia dentro.

-¡Pero…!

-Pasa, pasa.- Invitó la madre de Amelia con una sonrisa condescendiente.- ¿Eres su hermana? – Añadió mirando al niño.

-Si. Yo… siento la invasión.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada.

Mencía entró por primera vez en una trastienda de una calderería y se quedó asombrada. Se había imaginado que sería un lugar estrecho, lleno de calderos de todos los tamaños apilados de cualquier manera y envueltos en polvo. En cambio estaba en una habitación espaciosa y mágicamente iluminada, con muchas baldas con los calderos perfectamente colocados por tamaños.

-¡Mira Mencía!

La chica no pudo seguir admirando aquel monumento al orden porque Beto tiraba de su brazo. Bajó la vista y no pudo reprimir un ¡Ohhhhhh!

"Carla" era el puffskin mas algodonoso que había visto nunca. Si su padre, que había apodado a Pufo "el pompón amarillo" lo viera, seguro que lo llamaría "algodón de azúcar" o algo parecido. Porque eso era lo que parecía. Amelia, su dueña, le había plantado un minúsculo lacito también rosa en un mechoncito de pelillos de la parte alta, algo que a Mencía le resultó un tanto cursi, pero no dijo nada. Porque el que estaba dando el cante era Pufo.

"Carla", en una esquina de su caja, contemplaba con ojillos entrecerrados las evoluciones varias del puffskin amarillo. El animalito daba saltitos, rodaba sobre sí mismo, aplaudía con las garritas y emitía unos ruiditos agudos que los niños Fernández de Lama nunca antes habían visto.

Mientras, en la calle, Babe releyó el mensaje de su hermana por tercera vez. Mencía había omitido letras "a tutiplén", tanto que incluso a ella, adolescente ducha en el intercambio de sms, le estaba costando descifrarlo. Ya estaba pensando que tal vez el hechizo protector que llevaban todos los aparatitos electrónicos de uso regular por gente mágica había fallado en un entorno tan cargado de magia como era el barrio cuando por fin se le encendió la bombilla y entendió. Y con paso rápido y con un plátano en la mano se dirigió hacia la tienda de calderos.

Aquella tarde Cecilia se había llevado a los cuatro al barrio mágico a ultimar compras escolares. Beto había insistido en que le comprara un "Tragagomas", un cacharrito que se comía las virutillas que dejan las gomas de borrar, y puesto que era un artículo de papelería barato y no contribuía a desordenar aún mas su ya revuelto hogar, había transigido. Los tres mayores se habían encaminado hacia la tienda de artículos mágicos de papelería y escritorio mientras la chiquitina probaba una miniescoba – volador, la versión brujil del triciclo, y de repente se dieron cuenta de que su madre se llevaba la merienda del puffskin. Pufo estaba echando el pelo nuevo, así que mas que un pompón parecía una pelota de tenis. Durante la muda presentaba un hambre inusitada y una apetencia tremenda por el melón o, en su defecto, el plátano. Así que Babe volvió grupas hasta volver a encontrarlas, y ahora regresaba con sus otros hermanos con un plátano en la mano.

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus hermanos en la tienda de calderos? Iba pensando mientras caminaba con largas zancadas. Había mejorado mucho en el control de su larguirucho cuerpo, pero todavía no lo dominaba por completo, así que en el fondo no fue raro que tropezara. Hubiera caído al suelo cuan larga era si alguien no la hubiera cogido por el brazo.

-¡Ey! ¡Casi te caes!

Babe alzó la cabeza para mirar la cara de su salvador y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lo conocía. Al menos ella sabía quién era él, porque probablemente el muchacho no se acordaría de su encuentro fortuito, un par de semanas atrás, mas o menos en el mismo lugar. El chico sonrió mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio y Babe se dio cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, el plátano seguía en su mano. Y por alguna razón misteriosa, notó que el rubor le subía por las mejillas.

-Gra.. gracias.- Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-De nada.- Contestó el chico.- _Isabel_.

La aludida notó que el corazón le latía con fuerza y tuvo que apartar la vista porque ahora toda la cara le ardía.

-Gra.. gracias.- Repitió maldiciéndose por dentro al no poder controlar una situación tan inocente. Cualquiera de sus amigas se habría echado a reír con ganas de encontrarse en su lugar.

-De nada, de nuevo. Bonita camiseta. ¿Has estado en Salem?

Babe bajó la vista instintivamente y se ruborizó aún mas.

-Mi hermana estuvo este verano.- Consiguió articular. Su camiseta blanca lucía una silueta en negro de una bruja de nariz torcida y perfil carcajeante que remontaba el vuelo en una escoba, con un gato a la grupa, y la leyenda "Salem, the town of the witches". Podría haberle explicado al chico que, aunque no lo creyera, era una camiseta muggle, pero estaba demasiado cortada. De haberlo hecho, habría visto al chico mostrar asombro y curiosidad, aunque eran fingidos porque sabía de sobra que era muggle. Hasta tenía una parecida que le trajo su padre de un viaje de negocios.

-Debe ser un lugar interesante…

-Eso dice mi hermana…

-Seguro. Y hablando de familia, dale recuerdos a tu abuelo y a tu hermano ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Te acuerdas de quién soy ¿No? – De repente, al chico le había asaltado la duda. Al fin y al cabo, solo se habían visto una vez, cuando su hermana Amelia y el hermano de ella se encontraron en el barrio mágico.

-Darío.- Contestó ella en un susurro mirando hacia el infinito. El chico se dio cuenta de que ella no veía el momento de salir huyendo, y lejos de parecerle ridículo o jocoso, le resultó un tanto enternecedor, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso es. Hasta otra.

-Hasta otra…

Darío se puso de nuevo en marcha mientras pensaba que era una lástima que no fuera un poco mayor. Porque Isabel, a primera vista, podía aparentar dieciséis años porque era muy alta, pero si uno se fijaba bien no podía tener mas de catorce. Una lástima. Una verdadera lástima. Parecía una chica con una personalidad interesante bajo un envoltorio de dulzura.

Babe, por su parte, se quedó un tanto turbada para el resto de la tarde. No se inmutó con los alborotos de sus hermanos, y eso que exclamaron de lo lindo ante la inapetencia sobrevenida de Pufo, que por otra parte no dejó de hacer ruidos chillones y rarísimos ni siquiera cuando ya estaban en casa.

-¿Tu crees que está malo? – Preguntó Mencía a Cecilia mientras preparaba la cena.

-No tengo ni idea.- contestó la madre, mas concentrada en otras cosas que en el puffskin aullante.- Pero espero que se calle por la noche, porque si no lo hace tendré que imperturbar toda la casa para que los vecinos no le oigan…

-Es que se ha descosido, mami.- Dijo entonces Cristina. La niña sostenía al animalito entre las manos- Mira, se le salen las tripitas.- Añadió mostrando a su madre y sus hermanos un pedacito de carne rosada como un palito que asomaba entre la pelusa.

-¿A ver? – Exclamó Beto metiendo el cabezón para mirar bien mientras Mencía soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¡Hala! – Volvió a exclamar Beto.- ¿Qué es _eso_?

-_Eso…_- Dijo Mencía muerta de la risa.- Es el pito de Pufo.

-¡El pito de Pufo! – Repitió Beto a voz en grito.

-¡Alberto! ¡No chilles! – Riñó Cecilia mientras miraba de reojo al puffskin.

-¿Por qué tiene pito Pufo? – Preguntó Cristina.

-Porque es chico.- Babe intervino por primera vez. Excepto sus padres, era la que mejor llevaba las fases "por qué" que tanto gustaban a su hermanita y a su prima Anna.

-Y… ¿Por qué es chico? – Insistió Cristina en plena fase de esas.

-Porque nació chico.- Volvió a replicar Babe armándose de paciencia.

-Y… ¿Por qué nació chico?

-Porque hay quién nace chico, y quién nace chica…

Con aquel bucle dialéctico el meollo del asunto, que no era otro que la "situación" por la que pasaba el puffskin, quedó en segundo plano hasta que el padre de familia hizo entrada en la cocina. Alberto padre no pudo contener las risitas al contemplar el estado del animalito.

-A ver Cristina, dame al pompón, que voy a solucionar su problemilla.- Dijo a la menor de sus cuatro mágicos vástagos. Cristina, obediente y confiada, le tendió el animalito mientras Mencía lo miraba con espanto.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer, papá? – Preguntó preocupadísima.

-Lo dicho, voy a dejarlo "como nuevo"

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Haz algo!

Pero Cecilia estaba tan patidifusa como sus hijos, así que no obstaculizó el paso firme de Alberto camino del fregadero ni fue capaz de decir "ni mu" cuando su marido colocó a Pufo bajo un chorro de agua fría.

-Mi perro "se enamoró" una vez de una perrita que se cruzó en el retiro.- Explicó después Alberto, que había tenido perro hasta los catorce años.- Y llegó a casa como Pufo, así que tuvimos que darle una ducha fría.

-¡Qué salvajada! – Exclamó Mencía ofendida.

-¿Por qué? ¡Míralo! Ya vuelve a ser el mismo. Hasta se está comiendo un trozo de melón.

Efectivamente, pasada la euforia y la mojadura, el pobre y casto Pufo había retornado a su ser habitual. Con ojillos somnolientos mascaba un trozo de melón de forma tan sistemática que solamente se detuvo cuando dejó la corteza limpia. A continuación, se hizo una bolita en la caja de zapatos que le servía de casita y se durmió.

En otro hogar, en Toledo, Clara, la madre de Amelia, había tenido que batallar bastante para meterla en la cama. La niña, que estaba espabiladísima y por tanto clamaba que no tenía ni pizca de sueño, solo transigió si su padre le leía un cuento. Cuento que al final se transformó en tres. Cuando concluyó el tercero, a la vista de su carita plácida y sus ojillos cerrados, su padre se levantó con cuidado del borde de la cama y depositó el libro en un estante. Y ya se marchaba de puntillas pensando que la niña ¡Por fin! dormía, se llevó un chasco.

-¿Papá? – El mago se giró y, como se temía, se encontró que Amelia estaba sentada muy tiesa y muy despierta en su camita.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con resignación temiendo que tendría que leer el cuarto cuento.

-Decirte que cuando sea mayor me voy a casar con Alberto.- Contestó la niña muy resuelta y a continuación volvió a tumbarse y ella solita se arropó bien.

-Good noche, Dad.- Añadió mezclando sus dos lenguas maternas como si hiciera macedonia de palabras.

-Good nigh, love.

El profesor Doe dejó la puerta entornada y avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo, camino del salón, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mucho más tarde y a unos cuantos kilómetros, en Madrid, Babe empezaba a dormitar en su cama. Estaba medio "grogui" cuando los sucesos del día se le vinieron a la mente de forma bastante caótica. El plátano y las "partecillas privadas" de Pufo se entremezclaban en sus recuerdos de forma perturbadora, y cuando la angustia creció en su pecho y parecía que iba a caer en un abismo la mano y el rostro sonriente de Darío estaban allí para rescatarla. Por la mañana, cuando se levantó, una sensación extraña le recorría todo el cuerpo erizándole los pelillos de los brazos cada vez que se le venía a la mente aquel nombre de cinco letras.

_**Para saber mas, h**__**ala, a leer la historia de Cris Snape ¡Y dejadle vuestros reviews!**_


	129. Cuéntame: La epidemia III

**CAP****ÍTULO 129**

**CUÉNTAME: LA EPIDEMIA (****III)**

-¿Te has creído que esto es un cine? – Exclamó Babe al ver a su hermana regresar de la cocina sosteniendo a duras penas un bocadillo, un batido de fresa y un cuenco de palomitas, el primero y el último enormes.

-Si te pones borde no las compartiré contigo.- Replicó Mencía dedicándole una mirada displicente a su hermana tras hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia las palomitas.- Y retira las patazas, que quiero sentarme.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en otra parte? – Protestó la mayor, a pesar de que encogía las piernas para dejar sitio.

-Porque me gusta este sofá.- Contestó Mencía omitiendo deliberadamente que desde ahí oía mejor a su abuela.

-Pues qué gustos mas molestos.- Volvió a protestar la mayor.- Yo lo que creo es que quieres incordiar.

-¿incordiar? ¡La plasta eres tu! ¿Qué te da derecho a repanchingarte en el sofá como si tuvieras la exclusividad de sentarte ahí?

-¡Oye…!

-¡Chicas!- Interrumpió otra vez Ana.- ¿Otra vez discutiendo? ¡Pues si que le espera a vuestra madre un inverno pesado!

-¡Es Mencía, que quiere sentarse aquí! ¡Como si no hubiera otros sitios!

-Bueno, si queréis seguir discutiendo sobre quién se sienta dónde, yo me voy a echar una cabezadita…

-¡Abuela! – Corearon ambas a la vez. Ana sonrió de medio lado. La curiosidad podía mas que las ganas de pincharse la una a la otra.

-Está bien… ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

-¡En que el tata-tatarabuelo tenía mujer y un bebé!

-Ah, sí…

… _**invierno de 1879…**_

Fue Pilar, la esposa de Zacarías, la que se levantó al oír el llanto del bebé. El viento aullaba en el exterior, como una jauría de lobos, la lluvia arreciaba fuerte y la joven madre sintió un escalofrío al poner la mano sobre la frente de su hijo y constatar que ardía.

-¡Zacarías! ¡Despierta! – Sacudió nerviosa al sanador, que dormía profundamente después de un día de mucho trabajo.- ¡Despierta! ¡Pedrito arde de fiebre!

Las últimas palabras traspasaron del todo la semi consciencia del hombre despertándolo del todo. Un momento después, el sanador se inclinaba sobre la cunita, varita en ristre.

-Voy a llevarlo al hospital. Prepáralo.- Murmuró poco después. A Pilar se el encogió el corazón de pura angustia.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó temiendo mucho la respuesta. Zacarías la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de contestar muy serio.

-No estoy seguro. Es mejor que hagan el diagnóstico en el hospital. Anda, date prisa, vístelo bien caliente y ponle un hechizo impermeable.

-¡Voy contigo! – Exclamó Pilar mientras corría a arreglar al niño y después a vestirse.

El trabajo de los medimagos de la especialidad de Aisone, entre otras cosas, incluía ciertos análisis que se llevaban a cabo sobre sustancias orgánicas, aplicándoles pociones. Aquella noche estaba de guardia un medimago de edad avanzada, con muchísimos años de experiencia. Cuando le llegó la muestra de saliva, le aplicó el procedimiento de manera rutinaria, escribió el informe y lo derivó al sanador pediátrico que lo había solicitado. Este frunció el ceño al mirarlo y a continuación se lo pasó a Zacarías para que lo leyera por sí mismo.

- ¿Infección no mágica? – Se preguntó Zacarías en voz alta.

-Posiblemente meningitis. Aquí no podemos hacer nada, deberías llevarlo a un médico.

-Ya se que no podemos hacer nada con la meningitis.- Replicó Zacarías conteniendo un estremecimiento. Los médicos, por aquella época, tampoco podían hacer mucho, puesto que no había antibióticos.

-Yo que tu no perdería el tiempo…

Zacarías asintió. Tomó a su hijo y a su mujer, que estaba pálida y aterrorizada, y regresó a Tudela. Despertó a un médico al que apreciaba, como profesional y como persona, y con angustia recibió un diagnóstico que coincidía con el del hospital. El pequeño Pedro no superó las primeras horas del día siguiente, dejando a sus padres absolutamente abatidos y destrozados.

Llegados a ese punto de la historia, Ana tuvo que interrumpir la narración y agitar su varita para proveer a sus dos nietas mayores de una caja de pañuelos de papel que previamente había desaparecido de un cajón de su dormitorio. No se le escapó que, aunque Mencía estaba impresionadísima, la mas afectada era la mayor. Babe podía ir por la vida diciendo que tener niños era un incordio y que lo sabía bien porque tenía tres hermanos menores, pero además de ejercitar mas paciencia que Mencía con sus hermanos mas pequeños, también demostraba una sensibilidad especial hacia ellos.

-Aisone asistió al funeral en la gruta del cementerio de Tudela, aunque lo hizo con enorme discreción. Por una parte, se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, así que le parecía que era lo correcto acompañarle en semejante trance. Por otro, la pura lógica le decía que su mujer tenía que estar destrozada. Zacarías vertió innumerables palabras de agradecimiento cuando se acercó a dar su pésame. En cuanto a su mujer, ella pensó que tanto hubiera dado que no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, colapsada como estaba por el dolor.- Continuó contando Ana. Todavía, de vez en cuando, alguna de las dos nietas se sonaba la nariz.

Dos días después de haber enterrado al pequeño Pedro y cuando la medimaga había terminado de preparar las dosis de pociones que el correspondía administrar durante su jornada laboral, un papel se apareció con un destello sobre la bandeja de "análisis pendientes". Con un suspiro, porque de buena gana se hubiera tomado un respiro para tomar un café, se fue hacia la bandeja. El papel contenía una solicitud de análisis mágico junto con un pequeño frasquito que contenía un líquido blancuzco. Aisone leyó con atención la solicitud. Se solicitaba un análisis de infecciones mágicas sobre la muestra que contenía el bote. La lista de posibles elementos infecciosos era exhaustiva, si bien uno llamó su atención. Se trataba de un parásito que a veces infecta a ciertas criaturas mágicas llamadas testarles, y que si se contagia a un mago puede ser letal si no se trata adecuadamente. El análisis mágico para ese parásito requería mucha precisión, y una gran pericia a la hora de observar los resultados para interpretarlos correctamente. No era frecuente solicitarlo, por lo que Aisone no lo había llevado a cabo en demasiadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que la hizo dudar.

Lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Aisone fueron los datos del paciente. No constaba el nombre, pero sí que se trataba de un niño de seis meses que además había fallecido. El solicitante era Amatriaín. La medimaga reflexionó un instante y a continuación, sin decir nada, abandonó el laboratorio con gran premura.

Graciana, la medimaga partera, la vio salir como una exhalación abandonando sobre la mesa la petición de análisis y el tubo de la muestra. Dudó unos minutos, pero como su compañera no volvía, dejó sus quehaceres por unos instantes y se acercó hasta su mesa. Sin ningún reparo leyó el papel. Y también ató cabos.

-¡Eh, Amatriaín! – Llamó Aisone desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No le hacía falta verle la cara para saber que se trataba de él. Era tan enorme, y tenía unos andares tan característicos… por no mencionar el pelo castaño oscuro siempre revuelto. Zacarías, en principio, no hizo caso y continuó caminando. Aisone incluso pensó que aceleraba sus ya de por sí tremendas zancadas. Muy bien, si él apretaba el paso, ella también podía hacerlo.

Prácticamente sin resuello lo alcanzó en las escaleras, y ni corta ni perezosa lo agarró por el brazo. El se giró repentinamente para encararla y Aisone parpadeó. Otra persona se habría sentido intimidada con ese simple gesto de un hombre tan grande, pero no ella.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Le espetó a bocajarro, apeando el tratamiento y las formas que habitualmente se guardaban entre el personal magi sanitario.

-¿Cómo que qué pretendo? – Replicó él haciéndose el ofendido por semejante pregunta.

-He recibido tu petición de análisis de saliva.- Contestó ella mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos de un azul pálido.- Sabes que no se puede pedir un análisis de alguien que no está recibiendo tratamiento o diagnóstico en el hospital sien el visto bueno de Supervisión- Añadió omitiendo a quién pertenecía la muestra.

-Pues no lo hagas. Ya encontraré otro analista.- Dijo él. Y sin mas se giró con una velocidad y agilidad que nadie esperaría de un hombre tan grande, ni siquiera siendo un brujo.

-¡No se trata de hacerlo o no! – Replicó ella en voz bastante alta. El se detuvo en seco y volvió a girarse, esta vez lentamente.

-¿De qué se trata, entonces? – Contestó en un tono que casi sonaba amenazador.

-Dime qué es lo que estás buscando. Si se trata de pillar a Gómez en un error o…

-¿Caza de brujas? – Exclamó él interrumpiéndola.- Me parece que has leído demasiado de Zugarramurdi.- Añadió con una carcajada forzada.

-No digas tonterías. Las cazas de brujas de Zugarramurdi solo tuvieron como víctimas a pobres gentes de la población no mágica.- Le contestó ella, inmune a su sarcasmo.

-Mira, me vas a perdonar, pero tengo mucho que hacer y esta conversación, me temo, no nos conduce a nada. No hagas el análisis, y si quieres, denúnciame a Dirección. Me importa un bledo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo gente que me necesita aguardando.

Aisone lo dejó marchar, plantada en lo alto de la escalera, observando cómo él descendía peldaños de cuatro en cuatro, a paso veloz, con el pelo revuelto y la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando desapareció de su vista, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su laboratorio.

Durante el resto de su turno, Graciana levantó la vista de sus quehaceres varias veces, echando miradas muy significativas a su compañera. Estaba claro que Aisone trabajaba muy concentrada en un análisis de infecciones mágicas.

Dos días después, cuando la muestra estuvo lista, Aisone aplicó con sumo cuidado la dosis justa del mejunje que había preparado para detectar el parásito mágico. Era el momento mas delicado, pues un leve error daría lugar a un resultado equívoco. Media hora mas tarde, Graciana escuchó su respiración agitada y se sobresaltó.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó desde su caldero donde cocía una poción para los entuertos.

-Yo si. – Replicó Aisone. Evidentemente, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en otra persona. Después de respirar hondo un par de veces, volvió a abandonar el laboratorio con la misma premura que la vez anterior.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Amatriaín? – preguntaba a unos y otros. Hasta que un sanador en prácticas le indicó el despacho del Director.

-Le ha llamado el Dire.- Dijo el brujo. Era un muchacho de no mas de veinte o veintidós años.- Dicen que no está muy contento con Amatriaín. Y si no está contento con él ¡figúrese lo que puede pensar de los demás!

Aisone no terminó de escuchar el final de la frase del muchacho pues salió corriendo hacia el despacho del Director. Las peticiones de análisis se cumplimentaban en un formulario con varias copias, una de las cuales iba a parar a Control Interno, que examinaba una muestra al azar. Si habían seleccionado la de la saliva del hijo de Amatriaín, entonces estaba en un brete. Y ella era la única que podía sacarle del mismo.

Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta del despacho del Director, pero no aguardó contestación. Se coló de golpe plantándose frente al mago, que estaba sentado en su escritorio. Delante de ella, de espaldas, la enorme silueta de Amatriaín en una silla a todas luces demasiado pequeña para su tamaño.

-¡Si está pensando en abrirle expediente, escúcheme primero! – Soltó sin meditar en lo que hacía y decía.

-No hace falta, Urederra. Ya la escucharé en el trámite de audiencia.

-¿Se lo ha abierto? – Preguntó con tono desfallecido.

-Eso no es lo que a usted le debe preocupar mas. Lo que la debe preocupar es el que le voy a abrir a usted ahora mismo. Y ahora, si tiene la bondad de abandonar mi despacho…

Aisone lo miró incrédula durante una décima de segundo. Tramitar un expediente llevaba su tiempo, un tiempo del que no disponían. Así que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y volvió a la carga.

-¡Pero tiene que escucharme! – Exclamó empezando a sentir una tremenda impotencia.

-No. Lo cierto es que no tengo por qué hacerlo, en estas circunstancias. Por favor, no me obligue a tomar medidas.

-Aisone, por favor…- La bruja giró la cabeza hacia la procedencia de la voz. Amatriaín la miraba fijamente, sus ojos oscurísimos como queriendo transmitirle algo desde detrás de los cristales redondos. Aisone abrió la boca para insistir, pero él se le adelantó.

-Por favor, no pongas en juego tu carrera. Por favor, Aisone…

La joven bruja lo miró sin comprender del todo qué subyacía a su voz y, sobre todo, a aquella mirada implorante. Decidió confiar en él simple y llanamente porque sabía que se le daba bien comprender el grado en que las emociones humanas entretejen nuestras conductas.

-De acuerdo. Pero…

-Gracias, gracias Aisone. Por favor, márchate ya.

Aisone abandonó el despacho del director con la cabeza muy alta, a pesar de saberse expedientada. Amatriaín, como siempre, había acertado en su corazonada. No había tiempo que perder en burocracias.


	130. Pongo

**CAPÍTULO 130**

"**PONGO"**

_Lo siento. Vuelvo a interrumpir la serie, pero es que me ha dado tal idea Cris Snape que no he podido resistirme..._

_**Octubre de 2011...**_

El detonante ocurrió en septiembre, durante las fiestas patronales del pueblo de la sierra donde ahora residían los padres de Cecilia junto con su abuelo. Como todos los años, una pequeña feria se instalaba en el pueblo ofreciendo atracciones para grandes y chicos. En concreto, fue aquel puesto para probar la puntería en el que, por el escandaloso precio de tres euros, podías lanzar tres bolas de _ping-pong_ a unos tarros. Si conseguías meter una, ganabas un pez; si metías dos, una tortuga. En el improbable caso de acertar la terna, ambos animales.

Cecilia se barruntó lo que había pasado nada mas ver las caras de padre, hija e hijo. La hija – Cristina – lucía expresión entusiasmada mientras sostenía con mucho cuidado con ambas manitas una caja de plástico transparente con tapa y asa. El hijo – Alberto Jr. – también sostenía con cuidado otra de esas cajas. El padre – Alberto – reflejaba angustia sin paliativos.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó Beto entusiasmado al ver venir a su madre y hermanas mayores.- ¡Papá lo ha logrado! ¡Ha ganado TODO!

-¡Mira, mamá, mira! – Exclamó a su vez la chiquitina.- ¡Mira Babe! ¡Un pez!

-¡Y una tortuga! – Exclamó Mencía, que siempre había querido tener uno de esos bichos.

-Estooooo... Ceciiiiiiii .- Fue lo que dijo el padre con un tono la mar de compungido.

-¡No me digas que ha sido _ella_! – Cecilia cortó por lo sano mirando fijamente a su benjamina. Alberto, por alguna razón aliviado de no tener que contar toda la historia, asintió con la cabeza. Cecilia entonces dedicó a la niña, aquella angelical criaturita de temperamento apacible y rostro tan parecido al de su papá, una mirada de espanto.

Sin duda, la criatura tenía unas habilidades mágicas significativas. Pero precisamente por eso Cristina, tres felices añitos, no podía ir por la vida haciendo magia _por que sí_. En la escuela especial de Toledo los expertos le explicaron a Cecilia que era como tener un superdotado en casa, solo que sus altísimas capacidades residían en algo sumamente singular. Y estuvieron de acuerdo en que tal control, a tan tierna edad y sin varita ni nada era un preciado don, que debía ser cuidadosamente conservado a la par que se educaba a la chiquitina para que controlara la tentación de atender sus más mínimos deseos con una mirada o un movimiento de manita. Y así Cristina empezó a asistir a unas clases muy divertidas a la par que comenzaba la Educación Infantil en el colegio _muggle_.

Aquel día de octubre el profesor Doe, aquel mago anglosajón que parecía un gentleman, había citado a la madre. Y esta no sabía muy bien qué esperar, porque no estaba en el equipo al cargo de su niña. Pero el profesor no quería hablar de la menor de sus vástagos, sino de _puffskins._

-Verá. Hace un poco menos de un mes, el puffskin de sus hijos se juntó con la de mi hija.- Empezó a explicar mientras le servía un café de una cafetera que tenía en su despacho.

-¿Cómo dice? – Cecilia, en esos momentos, no recordaba para nada el episodio de "mal de amores" de Pufo.

-En la tienda de mi mujer, la calderería.

-¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo... – Y Cecilia empezó a temer algún desaguisado en el almacén anexo provocado por la enamoradiza mascota familiar.

-Bien. Pues resulta que los dejaron solos un momento... – Continuó el profesor como si tal cosa. Ceci, por un instante, pensó que efectivamente habrían roto algo. Pero a continuación una bombillita se iluminó en su mente y ató otro tipo de cabos.

-¿Me está diciendo que la puffskin de su hija está...? – Exclamó Ceci.

-Eso es. Y puesto que no ha estado cerca de ningún otro puffskin, pues la conclusión es que el padre es el suyo.

Cecilia contuvo una exclamación. ¡Vaya con Pufo! ¡Tan "inocente" como parecía cuando Alberto lo metió bajo el chorro de agua fría! ¡Menudo crápula! El caso es que ahora ella no sabía qué tenía que hacer o decir, así que dejó al profesor continuar hablando.

-Cuando tengan edad suficiente, venderemos las crías a la tienda de animales mágicos donde compramos a "Carla". Se que mi hija va a protestar un montón, pero espero que acabe comprendiendo que no podemos llenar la casa de puffskins...

-Lo comprendo perfectamente.- Replicó Cecilia pensando en su _minizoo_ y a la vez sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar su interlocutor.

-El caso es que el cuidador de criaturas mágicas nos ha dicho que cuando se cruzan animales de compañía, una de las crías corresponde a los dueños del macho.- Siguió diciendo el mago.

Cecilia procesó todo aquello con rapidez. Su conclusión inmediata fue que ya tenía bastante con el pez, la tortuga y el "_padre de la criatura_" como para ahora tener otro pompón. Y ya iba a proponer que negociaran eso de quedarse con un puffskin cuando el profesor se le adelantó.

-Pueden venderlo a la tienda de animales, como vamos a hacer nosotros. El caso es que para determinar qué puffskin les corresponde la forma habitual es llevar a cabo un sorteo. Los puffskin suelen tener dos o tres crías, pero según nos ha dicho el Cuidador, en el caso de la nuestra espera cuatro.

-¡Cuatro! – Así que Pufo no solo no había perdido tiempo. ¡Además había logrado un gran índice de "aciertos"!

-Exactamente. Lo que se hace normalmente es sortear el orden de nacimiento...

Cecilia abandonó la oficina del Profesor Doe, en la escuela de magia de Toledo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. No tenía mucha idea de la regulación de la cría de criaturas mágicas, nunca había sido tema de su interés, si bien en el fondo de su cerebro una vaga noción de que el profesor Doe le había aportado información exacta y veraz pugnaba por colocarse en primera fila. Por supuesto, consultaría con Nieves, que en tiempos fue la jefa de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Y también tenía que decidir si contaba algo a los niños o lo dejaba correr. En cualquier caso, por la noche se desahogó de lo lindo con Alberto.

-¡Menudo granuja! – Exclamó su marido con una sonrisilla divertida.- ¡Y yo que pensaba que no había _mojado_!

-¡Alberto! ¡No hables así!

-¿Por qué no? Estamos solos, tu y yo. Y es la realidad. Creí que Pufo había sido _rechazado _por la monería rosa. Y resulta que, en cuanto tuvieron intimidad, no perdió tiempo, el tío. ¡Y cuatro! ¡Ni mas, ni menos!¡Yo he tardado AÑOS y un montón de intentos para lograr esa cifra!

-¡Alberto! ¡No tiene nada de gracia!

-Sí que la tiene. Seguro que tu padre se la ve. Me lo imagino. Dirá algo así como que "los varones de la familia están en forma esta temporada".

-No metas a mi padre en esto.

-Mujer. Solo estoy bromeando.

-Que no tiene gracia, Alberto.

-No es para tanto.

-Pues yo creo que si. Es como...- Cecilia frunció el ceño buscando las palabras exactas.- ¡Ah! ¡Me siento como si el puffskin me fuera a hacer _abuela_!

Alberto, que hasta ese momento no era capaz de figurarse por qué estaba su mujer tan cariacontecida con el "_suceso Pufo_" soltó una buena risotada.

-Pues mira, si nos tienen que "hacer abuelos" tan pronto, mucho mejor que sea el pompón que una de mis hijas.

-Ya, ya lo se...

Como padres de adolescentes, era una gran preocupación para ellos dos inculcar sensatez en las seseras de sus hijas con respecto a cómo lidiar con las cuestiones sexuales. ¡Y ahora Ceci tenía esta ocurrencia! Verdaderamente, era gracioso. Muy gracioso.

-En cualquier caso, no se si decirles nada a los niños. - Continuó ella, concienzuda y reflexiva, como siempre.- Podrían hacerse _infundadas_ ilusiones... ya sabes, añadir otro al _minizoo._

-Pues yo creo que se lo debemos decir. Si desde el primer momento dejamos bien clarito cuál será el destino del nuevo pompón, no tienen por qué figurarse que nos lo vamos a quedar. Además, creo que tiene algo de didáctico, especialmente para Mencía y Alberto.

-¿Didáctico? Oye... ¿Qué estás pensando, _exactamente_?

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que se responsabilizaron del pompón una tarde, lo perdieron de vista un momento y ha pasado esto. Creo que tiene su punto educativo, ya sabes, destacar que las acciones pueden tener consecuencias y demás...

-No se yo. Lo voy a pensar.

-Bueno. Pero piénsalo mañana.

-¿Por qué? Ahora mismo se me vienen a la cabeza una serie de consideraciones que...

-¡Ceci!

-¿Qué?

Alberto le lanzó una mirada tierna, como si tuviera tres años, antes de contestar.

-Porque yo también me encuentro en formaaaaaaa.- Dijo muy zalamero.

-¡Seguro! ¡Pues yo no quiero estar como Carla!

-No hace falta que te quedes "_como Carla_". ¡Pero yo si que quiero estar "_como Pufo_"!

-A ver si te pongo bajo la ducha!

No había entrado en los planes de Ceci el sexo. Se sentía demasiado abrumada por la noticia y demasiado cansada del trajín diario. Pero Alberto era Alberto. Sobre todo, era SU Alberto. Al final consiguió salirse con la suya, y Ceci, la verdad sea dicha, no lo lamentó.

Un día de la siguiente semana se reunieron todos y efectuaron el sorteo y les correspondió el último puffskin, es decir, el que naciera en cuarto lugar. Y los niños vieron pasar los días tachándolos en un calendario mientras Ceci no sabía si desear que la cría naciera muerta para quitarse problemas de un plumazo. Pero los días pasaron, llegó noviembre y "Carla" se puso de parto una noche. Al día siguiente, los cuatro brujillos Fernández de Lama y Amelia, la propietaria de "Carla", se arremolinaban en torno a una caja con trapos, en la consulta del Cuidador de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Qué monada! – Exclamaron a coro cuando vieron a "Carla" rodeada de cuatro canicas peludas pegadas a su abdomen, donde se suponía que tenía las mamas.

-¡Mirad ésta rosa! – Exclamó Mencía.-¡Es igual que su mamá!

-Es macho.- Aclaró el Cuidador.

-¿Qué? – Replicó la niña estupefacta. En la tienda de animales mágicos los puffskin rosa estaban todos en la jaulita marcada con el cartelito de "hembras".

-Que el rosa clarito es un macho. No es un color frecuente para macho, pero a veces pasa...

-¿Y el amarillo canario? – Gritó Beto. Como sabían bien sus hermanas, era su color favorito.

-El amarillo es una chica.

-¿Y el naranja fosforito? Creo que nunca he visto uno así. – Intervino Babe.

-Otra chica. Y si, es un color poco frecuente. Los puffskin suelen tener tonos suaves...

- Y ese...- Esta vez fue Cecilia, indicando el último de los cuatro.

-Ese es otro macho. "Carla" ha tenido dos machos y dos hembras.- Dijo el cuidador omitiendo prudentemente cualquier comentario sobre el pelaje del último.

"_Ese_" en cuestión era el puffskin mas raro que habían visto en la vida. La piel la tenía amarillo "pelota de tenis", como su papá. El problema eran los "lunares" en rosa chicle en los que obviamente algo habían tenido que ver los genes de su mamá. Cuando Ceci lo vio, no necesitó de las dotes adivinatorias de su prima María para imaginarse vívidamente cuál de las cuatro canicas peludas había tenido a bien nacer la última.

Obviamente, era "invendible". Los niños no querían puffkins que parecieran desteñidos a manchurrones. Así que Ceci tuvo que buscar acomodo entre la familia. Su padre se negó en rotundo. No pensaba consentir que un diminuto puffskin se colara en la cuna de Alicia, una vez ésta hubiera nacido, y le metiera la lengua en la nariz para sacarle mocos. Algo muy similar soltó su primo Javier, y Cecilia pensó que debían de ser los genes comunes, puesto que era hijo del hermano mayor de su padre. Pero cuando probó con sus primas, tampoco tuvo suerte.

Al final, los que aceptaron de buen grado quedarse con el puffskin fueron su hermana y su cuñado.

-Me recuerda a un dálmata.- Murmuró Almudena mientras su hija Anna cogía al puffskin con mucho cuidado.

-¡Entonces Pongo! ¿Verdad, mamí? – Dijo la niña soltando una carcajada mientras el animalito hurgaba con su lengüecilla en uno de los orificios de su nariz.

-Bueno, si lo quieres llamar así... _Pongo_. Como el perrito de 101 Dálmatas... – Aceptó Almudena conteniendo a duras penas una expresión de asco al observar al bichillo mascar el moco con deleite.- A lo mejor tu padre lo ve bueno para la sinusitis...

-¿Tu crees, tía? - Preguntó Babe, de repente interesada en el hipotético uso terapéutico del puffskin.

-¡Yo qué se! – Replicó Almudena retirando la cabeza. Pongo había saltado a su hombro y se empeñaba en lamerle la nariz, pero Almudena, _anti bicho_ como casi todas las brujas de la familia, no estaba en absoluto por la labor de dejarse hacer.

-Lo siento, Almu. Es el puffskin mas feo que he visto en mi vida...- Murmuró Ceci un poco arrepentida de habérselo endosado.

-Yo también.- Corroboró Almudena.

- Es muy original. Probablemente sea único.- Terció Stefano mirando sonriente a Anna. La niña había fruncido el ceño al escuchar tanto comentario despectivo dirigido hacia "Pongo" mientras su padre le tendía el animal, que acababa de retirar, para alivio de Almudena, del hombro de su madre. Anna lo tomó con un cuidado inusitado para una cría tan pequeña y corrió a depositarlo con Pufo, en su caja de la cocina.

-Aunque si lo pensamos bien... – añadió Stefano cuando las orejas de su hija ya no podían escucharlo.-... hubiera sido mucho peor con los colores a la inversa. Ya sabéis, el fondo rosa y los lunares amarillo chillón.

Y todos acabaron imaginando combinaciones, a cual mas estrafalaria, de pelajes de puffskin, y riendo de lo lindo. Ciertamente, Pongo tenía una piel feísima, pero podía haber sido peor. Y al fin y al cabo, a su nueva amita le importaba un pimiento.


	131. Cuéntame: La epidemia IV

**CAPÍTULO 131**

**SERIE CUÉNTAME...**

**LA EPIDEMIA DE 1880 (IV)**

Ana había hecho una pausa de efecto y dedicado una mirada atenta a sus dos nietas mayores. Ambas estaban tan metidas en el relato que ni pestañeaban, expectantes, así que pasado un segundo continuó contando…

…Una vez fuera del despacho del Director, Aisone se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada para recapitular sobre todo aquello y decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Tal y como ella lo veía, el bebé de Amatriaín se había infectado de un parásito extremadamente poco frecuente pero altamente contagioso y letal. Era un solo caso, si, pero suponía la avanzadilla de una epidemia. La parte positiva era que podía atajarse administrando una _Potio Inoculorum,_ una especie de vacuna mágica. La parte negativa, que para hacerlo desde San Mateo el Hospital debía declarar oficialmente el estado epidémico. Amatriaín, con ese "ojo clínico" que para ella siempre sería inalcanzable e incomprensible, lo había sospechado a pesar del resultado de "meningitis" del otro medi-mago. Por eso se había saltado las normas y había solicitado otro análisis. Llegados a ese punto de su reflexión, por alguna insondable razón Aisone sonrió un poquito para sí misma. El sanador había querido que fuera ella la que hiciera el complejo análisis. Eso debía significar que la apreciaba. Como profesional, por supuesto.

Inmediatamente la media sonrisa se borró de su cara y fue sustituida por unas cejas fruncidas. También era obvio que control interno había seleccionado su petición, que no estaba justificada, y el Director le había llamado a su despacho. Ahora Aisone fruncía también la boca en un gesto mucho mas preocupado. Ella también se había saltado el procedimiento oficial al tramitar el análisis sin el preceptivo sello de autorización, además de entrar en tromba en el despacho del Director.

Lentamente, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó pensativa hacia la sala-laboratorio. Para cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo estaba muy decidida. Había mucho que hacer. Tan decidida estaba que no se dio cuenta de la mirada ansiosa que le dirigió Graciana. Ni siquiera reparó en ella hasta que la otra bruja se le plantó delante, apoyó con decisión las manos sobre la mesa, y la interpeló.

-Bien. Hay un foco epidemiológico. ¿Ya han decido qué van a hacer?- Preguntó sin andarse por las ramas. Aisone levantó la cabeza y clavó sus pálidos ojos en los oscuros de su compañera.

-Has estado mirando mis papeles.

-Si. No pienso negarlo. Te he visto trajinar, sé el tipo de análisis que has estado haciendo. Y te he visto salir disparada como un hechizo tras echar una ojeada a los resultados.

-No tenías que...

-Puede que no. Pero es una alerta y soy magi-sanitaria. Y punto.

Aisone hubiera expuesto una larga lista de razones por las que aquella justificación no se sostenía, pero cuando abrió la boca para empezar a enumerarlas se dio cuenta de que ella, tan racional siempre, se había saltado todos los protocolos primero. Así que cerró la boca y frunció los labios.

-¿Y bien? – Insistió Graciana. Aisone soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

-Me van a abrir expediente. Y por lo que parece, también a Amatriaín.

-¡Expediente! – Exclamó Graciana indignada.- ¡Un expediente! ¡Lo que hay que hacer es otra cosa!- Volvió a exclamar, en esta ocasión casi congestionada por el asombro y la rabia.

-Ya. Lo que hay que hacer es poner un equipo a localizar el foco de la infección.- Interrumpió Aisone prácticamente quitándole una por una las palabras a Graciana.- Mientras personal magisanitario prepara grandes dosis de la _Inoculorum_ correspondiente, claro.

-¡Justamente!

- Puede que Amatriaín ya haya convencido al Director y estén disponiendo la orden...

-¡Tonterías! ¡Zacarías Amatriaín es un lince con los pacientes y un lerdo con la burocracia!

Aisone la miró perpleja. ¿Amatriaín un lerdo con la burocracia? No entendía bien. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre inteligente, un extraordinario sanador, fuera incapaz de exponer una información objetiva? No necesitaba ser persuasivo. Los resultados del análisis ya hablaban por si solos.

-¡Se achanta! ¡Se bloquea! ¡Se le da fatal! – Ametralló Graciana mientras Aisone seguía mirándola con cara de pasmo.-¡nunca sabe cómo empezar a hablar cuando está con un burócrata!

-Los resultados...- Intentó explicar a Graciana.

-¡Los resultados valen nada si Zacarías no consigue convencer al Director de que los considere!

-El director es un sanador. Tiene que comprender que…

-El director lleva treinta años en la gerencia del hospital. ¡Treinta! Y si se ha mantenido ahí es porque ha dedicado mucho tiempo al politiqueo y poco a la Sanación.

Aisone volvió a abrir la boca para protestar. Pero en ese instante le vino a la mente de forma muy vívida la escena que había interrumpido en aquel despacho. Amatriaín parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, y no solamente porque literalmente no cabía en la silla.

-Veo que por fin…

Pero Graciana no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque otra medimaga entró en tromba anunciando un parto con complicaciones.

-Seguiremos hablando.- Se despidió de Aisone antes de desaparecer por el pasillo a paso muy rápido.

Aisone se quedó sola en la sala-laboratorio y decidió dedicarse a los análisis que tenía pendientes. No eran muchos, pero al menos le permitieron dejar aparcado en su mente todo aquello. Cuando terminó su turno se desapareció hasta su pueblo. La lluvia arreciaba fuerte, pero no le importó. Para alguien como ella, una auténtica montañesa, era algo tan frecuente que casi transmitía normalidad.

A bastantes kilómetros de allí, Zacarías, sentado en un taburete demasiado pequeño para él, sostenía las manos de su consternada esposa.

-Tienes que pensar, Pilar, dónde pudo ser…

Pero a ella le costaba trabajo reflexionar porque el recuerdo de su hijo la bloqueaba por completo llenándola de pesadumbre.

-Hemos ido a tantos lugares, a ver a tantos conocidos y parientes… ¡Oh, Zacarías! ¡Parece que el Creador hubiera castigado mi soberbia!

-No. El Creador no castiga. Y tu no eres soberbia…

-Si, si que lo soy. Presumía tanto de lo guapo que era….-. Pilar rompió a llorar y Zacarías se levantó como una flecha para abrazarla enviando bastante lejos el taburete. La tuvo entre sus enormes brazos hasta que se calmó un poco. Todavía sollozante, Pilar levantó la vista y lo miró impotente.

-Debería… debería hacer una lista…

-Deberías. Así podremos verificar si hay testrales cerca…

-¿Cómo…? No todo el mundo los ve. Yo no los veo… ¡Oh!

Pilar rompió otra vez a llorar plenamente consciente de que después de haber perdido a su pequeño Pedro aquella máxima ya no se cumpliría jamás. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue capaz de serenarse antes, de tomar pluma y tintero, y comenzar a anotar los numerosos parientes y amigos que había visitado con el niño en el último mes, el tiempo promedio en el que, según los _Tractatum_ de Sanación, se producía el contagio.


	132. De calcetines, erupciones y untes y

**CAPÍTULO 132**

**DE ****CALCETINES, ERUPCIONES Y UNTES… ¡Ah! ¡Y TAMBIÉN DE MAGIA!**

_**Finales de septiembre de 2011…**_

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido, papá? Es que lo has hecho difícil…

-¡Yo qué se! Ella no paraba de moverse, y tu madre me dijo que pusiera por delante los muñequitos. ¡Y esos pañales tienen muñequitos por todos lados!

Un gorjeo estridente hizo que padre e hijo interrumpieran su discusión para prestar atención a la nena. Esperanza Pizarro solamente vestía un pañal, eso si, ahora correctamente colocado, y meneaba muy contenta bracitos y piernecillas mientras los miraba con sus ojos enormes y oscuros, heredados de su papá.

Javier estaba trabajando y Lucía, que se veía inmensamente gorda tras haber dado a luz, estaba en el hospital mágico encontrando consuelo con otra tanda de primerizas desesperadas que hacían gimnasia con una matro medi maga. Así que Amaia había "desaparecido" a Fernando hasta la casa de Huelva para hacerse cargo de la nena. Una vez allí, como su nieta estaba recién comida, recién cambiada y acababa de dormirse, lo dejó leyendo el periódico mientras hacía una visita relámpago a su hermana pequeña y a su padre. Fernando se llevó el cuco con la niña dentro hasta una terraza cubierta y allí se instaló cómodamente para leer el periódico con tranquilidad. Todo fue estupendo durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que la criaturita empezó a fruncir la cara, dormida como estaba. Fernando pensó que tal vez tenía una pesadilla y ya se preguntaba dónde diablos había ido a parar el chupete, pero lo descartó enseguida, en cuanto escuchó el petardeo procedente del pañal seguido de un olorcillo a leche agria y culminado por un lloro estridente.

Un poco preocupado, porque no estaba seguro de saber ingeniárselas con un cambio de pañal, Fernando la llevó al interior, la colocó en el cambiador y empezó a pelear con el pelele rosa. Tras un poco de forcejeo, porque la criatura no se estaba quieta, consiguió retirar el pañal y dejar el culito muy decente, aunque eso sí, en la operación consumió la mitad de la caja de toallitas húmedas. El problema serio vino cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a aquella cosa plegada y prensada que era el pañal. Sin alejarse de la nena y sin pestañear siquiera, Fernando extrajo el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y telefoneó a su señora esposa. Amaia, con calma, soltó una larga retahíla de instrucciones telefónicas que, sinceramente, a él no le parecieron en absoluto útiles. Para colmo, podía percibir cierta _jocundia_ mal contenida al otro lado de la línea. Y si Amaia contenía la risa a duras penas, Ana debía estar carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente. Eso sí, tras haber lanzado algún hechizo insonorizador al teléfono, para que él no las pudiera oír.

Afortunadamente, su hijo Fer acudió en su auxilio. Venía del trabajo, aún vestido con un traje de lana fría gris marengo que sin duda era italiano y la corbata asomando de un bolsillo. Para su asombro total, el tío y padrino de la niña enseguida colocó correctamente el pañal y a continuación hizo desaparecer toda la porquería con un rápido meneo de varita. Y ahora su, respectivamente, nieta y sobrina, estaba encantada de la vida de encontrarse prácticamente en bolas y en los brazos de su tío favorito. Hasta le echó un largo hilo de baba en la camisa acompañado de un adorable gorjeo.

-¡Eres una caradura! – Explotó Fernando.- Yo te estaba cuidando. ¡Toda la tarde! ¡Y las gracias van para éste! – Añadió señalando con el dedo a su hijo. Fer soltó una risita y le pasó a la nena. Lucía debía estar a punto de llegar, y esperaba que también su madre. Fer estaba cansado y le apetecía mucho pasar un rato con sus padres y su hermana, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su prometida estaba en Taiwán.

Un rato mas tarde, Fernando padre se quejaba a su mujer.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo cómo se cambia un pañal?

-Hombre, creía que te lo había dejado claro. Además, la parte del culete es más abombada…mas como… como una sandía. – Amaia probó con un símil alimenticio, pero no consiguió mas allá de un gesto de desaprobación.

-Y encima.. .¡Ah!

Fernando se había torcido el pie al meterlo en un agujero de topo. Afortunadamente no se cayó, pero ya en su casa todavía se dolía.

-Amaia… - Gimió lastimero.- ¿Podrás hacer algo con este tobillo malherido?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y después sonrió exageradamente solícita. ¡Ah! Los hombres… serían el sexo fuerte, pero cuando se ponían malitos… ¡Anda que no se quejaban! Claro que ella tenía sus métodos para curar ese tobillo…

- Bueno, veremos qué se puede hacer…- Dijo con un tonillo exageradamente cantarín que acompañó con una mirada ligeramente pícara.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? – Fernando, tan dolido él, no se había percatado de la insinuación, así que ella tuvo que aclarar un poquito.

-Ya sabes… - Susurró pasando su palma por el pecho de su marido.- Pero tendrás que quitarte los calcetines.

- Lo supong… ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a…?

-Si te portas bien, cielo…

La amplitud de la sonrisa de Fernando no la hubiera superado ni un cocodrilo adulto.

_**Primeros de septiembre de 1973…**_

-Es una alergia ¿Verdad? – Murmuró nerviosamente Amaia mientras se abotonaba la blusa con rapidez.

- Me parece que no.- Replicó su abuela Amparo. La joven bruja levantó la vista dejando medio botón metido por el ojal y miró interrogante y un poco ansiosa a la de mas edad.

-Entonces... ¿Qué es este sarpullido? – Preguntó la chica poniendo cara preocupada.

-Es una erupción de origen nervioso.- Contestó su abuela con firmeza. – Me parece que andas un poco de los nervios con la boda. ¿Me equivoco?

Amaia volvió a clavar la vista en los ojos oscurísimos de su abuela y frunció los labios para evitar dejar salir un suspiro que acabó escapándose.

-Pues... .-Murmuró un tanto desolada, sin atreverse definitivamente a confesarse con su abuela.- Puede que un poco...

-¿Por qué no dejas ya de trabajar y te tomas los días que faltan con calma? - Intervino Sara con todo el aplomo que le quedaba. En cuestión de doce meses, de mayo a mayo, tendría casadas a las tres hijas. Y aunque le quedaba el pequeño Jaime en casa no podía evitar cierta sensación de nido vacío.

-Ay. Porque tengo tanto que dejar hecho en el hospital…- Replicó su hija poniendo la misma expresión con la que, cuando aún llevaba trenzas, se quejaba porque no había repasado por enésima vez los deberes.

-Seguro que nada de lo que no pueda encargarse otra persona.- Insistió Sara, mucho mas sensata que su hija.

-Tal vez, pero…

-No hay _peros_ que valgan.- Cortó la madre por lo sano.- Piénsalo bien, Amaia. Creo que merece la pena que estés descansada para el día de tu boda. A mi me hubiera gustado estarlo.- Apostilló recalcando el tono. Bien sabido era entre los cuatro hijos del matrimonio que constituían Sara y Santiago que sus padres se habían casado _in articulo mortis_. Sara, desde luego, tuvo que sentirse de todo menos relajada en aquella ocasión.

Amaia la miró sin saber exactamente qué decir. Porque lo cierto era que, en el fondo, se sentía ridícula. Terriblemente ridícula. Y no era una jovencita inocente, ¡Caramba! Cumpliría veintiocho años ese diciembre y desde luego no era su primer matrimonio. Estaba absolutamente segura de sus sentimientos por Fernando, y de los de él por ella, y lo que mas había anhelado durante los largos años de noviazgo había sido, precisamente, convertirse en suya. Y ahora, que lo tenía al alcance de la mano y a una semana vista, estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Como si tuviera dieciocho años y jamás la hubiera tocado un hombre. Ridículo. Era ridículo. Lo sabía. Pero no lo podía evitar.

El suyo había sido un noviazgo largo pero tradicional. De paseos del brazo, largas charlas y risas. Y besos y caricias clandestinos e inocentes. Amaia era de magia antigua, y para los descendientes de aquellos que firmaron cierto Manifestum mil años atrás, la unión carnal plena con otra persona no solía ser un mero divertimento, sino algo mucho mas hondo, un vínculo ante la magia y su Creador que podía ratificarse después ante la humanidad. La pareja podría romperse, pero el vínculo había estado ahí, y un rastro de su magia siempre quedaría. Precisamente por eso, los demás juegos eróticos eran algo frecuente. Ella podría haber llevado a Fernando al éxtasis con aquellas caricias si él lo hubiera querido. Pero había dicho que no. Y también habría podido enseñarle a llevarla a ella al mismo lugar. Afortunadamente, también había dicho que no. Y es que Amaia se sentía insegura. Tanto, que en todos aquellos años casi no se había atrevido ni a probar ella sola. Y como todo, en el fondo, le parecía ridículo, tampoco se atrevía a confesárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre.

-Échate esto, a ver si baja el sarpullido. Y tómate estas pastillas para los nervios...- Su abuela la sacó de sus cavilaciones entregándole un tarro de barro cocido que contenía un ungüento con olor a hierbabuena y un bote con unas pastillas redondas de color azul.- Y sabes que puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotras, de cualquier cosa que te preocupe…- Añadió suavizando la voz.

Amaia agradeció el gesto de su abuela, pero no fue capaz de sincerarse, y se marchó a trabajar algo mas aliviada gracias al ungüento, que le había rebajado considerablemente los picores.

Fernando, por su parte, avanzaba azoradísimo y a paso militar por el centro de Pamplona, camino del que todavía era su domicilio. Había estado hablando con Graciana y, la verdad, solo de pensar en la anciana bruja matrona se le subía un rojo como la grana por la cara. O le pasaban otras cosas mas hacia el sur. O el lote completo, y no sabía qué era peor.

Subió de tres en tres los escalones de su edificio hasta llegar a su ático, se metió presuroso en su casa y se fue directo a tumbarse en su cama. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como había visto hacer a Amaia antes de conjurar un hechizo complejo.

El había pensado que no era un ignorante. Y aunque se había mantenido completamente fiel a su novia durante los largos años de noviazgo, creía que poco, al menos a nivel teórico, habría por enseñarle. Todo aquello se había ido al garete con la detallada charla de Graciana sobre anatomía y fisiología femenina. El rubor volvió a subir como una exhalación cuando recordó a la vieja bruja haciendo dibujos _muy explícitos_ en un papel. El rubor, y a continuación otra cosa, claro está, lo inundaron otra vez. ¡Santo Dios! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se revolvió un poco en la cama, lo justo para notar en el bolsillo del pantalón el tarrito que le había dado Graciana. La constancia de que tenía el bote lo tranquilizó un poco, y con cuidado para no romperlo lo sacó y lo colocó sobre la mesilla. Pero no pudo mirarlo mucho porque volvió a ponerse colorado, y la actividad volvió a sus pantalones con inusitada virulencia.

Fernando amaba a Amaia. La amaba muchísimo y desde que podía recordar. Y también la deseaba, claro. Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, despojarla de la ropa lenta pero sistemáticamente y mimarla en todos y cada uno de los centímetros cuadrados de su piel hasta llevarla a la locura gozosa del éxtasis. Pero comprendía que ella tuviera sus miedos. Al fin y al cabo, había vivido una experiencia traumática. Pero lo último que podía esperarse era que su prometida estuviera ahora preocupadísima por una erupción que le había salido en el cuerpo, y que desvió su atención de otros menesteres conyugales durante los días que restaban para el enlace.

Llegado el día de la boda, Amaia se sentía desolada. Su erupción asomaba por su escote, mas en concreto, trepaba por el canalillo. Y eso que se viera, porque debajo de su sencillo vestido de novia tenía el ombligo rodeado por un surco rojo e irritado, y manchones de este estilo bajo ambos senos y por la espalda. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su hasta entonces dormitorio y llamó a gritos a sus hermanas. Amparo y Ana acudieron raudas, la segunda con Jaime pegado a las faldas. Las hermanas tomaron conocimiento de la situación y decidieron qué hacer.

-¿Puedes ocuparte de Jaime?- Ana arrastró a su hermanito hasta su primo y ahora novio, el único con el que el niño se quedaría sin protestar demasiado. José Ignacio asintió inmediatamente y después preguntó qué movilizaba a las hermanas de esa manera.

- Un sarpullido. Amaia lleva toda la semana con un sarpullido y se le ve un poquito por el escote. Vamos a maquillarla con un un _teint_ francés mágico que… ¡José Ignacio!

-¿Qué? – Preguntó él poniendo una mirada lánguida e inocentona. Ana se inclinó sobre su oreja para que Jaime no la escuchara, y en voz baja pero firme le increpó.

-¡Me estás mirando el escote!

-Mujer, me preguntaba si sería contagioso.- Replicó él poniendo una sonrisa pícara. Y tomando ahora el turno para susurrar en el oído, le dijo:

-Tienes un escote delicioso. Me encantaría ver mas después del evento.

-¡José Ignacio! ¡A ver si te voy a tener que hechizar! – Ana frunció los labios y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el brazo, aparentando que le zurraba. El sonrió divertido y volvió a pegarse a su oreja.

-Estás guapísima. La verdad, estoy deseando que llegue mayo. Y no por los festolinos…

Ana se fue refunfuñando y rumiando amenazas relacionadas con maldiciones ancestrales bajo la asombrada mirada de su hermano. Pero lo hizo solamente por guardar las apariencias. En realidad, se sentía halagada. Tremendamente halagada. Y José Ignacio sonreía de medio lado porque era muy consciente de ello. Cosas del amor.

Poco después, entre las dos hermanas menores consiguieron, con bastante maña, dejar el escote de Amaia en un estado aceptable. El _teint, _según las instrucciones, se mantendría en su sitio el tiempo suficiente para aguantar la ceremonia, que sería estrictamente familiar, y la también restringida celebración. El resto, era cosa de su hermana mayor. Lo cierto fue que, tras algún intercambio de comentarios relativos a lo bien que disimulaba el producto, ambas se olvidaron del todo.

Cuando Amaia y Fernando, muchas horas después, estaban solos en la habitación del hotel, las preocupaciones volvieron por sus fueros. Y Amaia se encerró en el baño unos instantes con el objeto de cepillarse el pelo, quitarse el maquillaje de la cara, ponerse el camisón… y relajarse. Eso último no lo hizo en absoluto.

Fernando la vio emerger del baño con su pelo rubio suelto, cayendo libremente sobre sus rectos hombros, su hermoso rostro otra vez al natural, y un bonito camisón de color beige con un elegante encaje que ceñía perfectamente su talle dejando a la vista desde las rodillas sus largas piernas. Su sola visión le bastó para que sus partes masculinas se pusieran muy contentas y expectantes. Y ya se acercaba para tomarla por la cintura, embelesado, cuando ella casi gritó, con una expresión muy preocupada.

-¡Fernando! ¡Tengo el sarpullido por todas partes! ¡Mira!

Y Amaia, sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó los brazos y le mostró a su recién estrenado marido sus enrojecidas axilas. Fernando tuvo que hacer acopio de autocontrol para concentrarse en las erupciones, porque al parecer había un motín en su cerebro que hacía clamar a sus neuronas que se dejara de axilas y dedicara sus ojos a contemplar los pechos de su mujer, que se insinuaban tentadoramente bajo la traslúcida tela. Pero Fernando era un buenazo, así que, con un suspiro, se fue hacia la mesilla a buscar el ungüento para la alergia. Y con una paciencia tremenda, le aplicó cuidadosamente el unte.

Amaia, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar. De qué preocuparse mas: si su noche de bodas sería un desastre porque andaba falta de práctica y temerosa de que ciertos recuerdos se desenterraran, o si sería un fiasco porque no podría soportar el roce ni… ¡Ni del camisón!

Y en medio de aquel azoramiento en el fondo tan ridículo, Amaia miró a Fernando. De arriba abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Susurró él mirándola fijamente. Estaba tan anonadado que no se había dado cuenta de que, además de los calzoncillos de tela de seda, con unas finas rayitas azules, aún llevaba los calcetines oscuros subidos hasta media pantorrilla. Pero su vista había pasado por Fernando registrando además, otra cosa. Cierto, Fernando estaba bastante gracioso. Pero también estaba… estaba… ¡Oh! Era perfectamente visible, asomando erecto por la abertura, por encima del botón que cerraba su prenda interior.

Debió actuar como un bálsamo, porque ella se olvidó de repente del sarpullido y el pasado mas remoto quedó relegado a un mal sueño del que se había despertado hacía mucho. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió plenamente inundada por el deseo, con una fuerza tan inusitada que no conocía, porque ni siquiera Andoni y su locura de juventud habían llegado a tanto. Fuera ridiculeces, debió pensar Amaia. Y para asombro total de un Fernando que se debatía entre lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa y se sacó el camisón por la cabeza. Fernando abrió unos ojos como platos al verla así, tan hermosa, y sobre todo, tan decidida. Aunque ciertamente un poco roja. Pero se olvidó de la erupción cuando ella lo llevó hasta el tálamo.

Aquella primera vez tuvieron sus momentos torpes. La verdad es que unos cuantos. Fernando tuvo miedo mas de dos y de tres veces de estar haciéndole daño, y por la mente de Amaia, en un fugaz instante, pasó un halo de incredulidad relativo a que algo así de maravilloso le estuviera pasando.

La luz de mañana la despertó pegada a él, con el brazo sobre su cintura, embargada por una sensación indescriptible de placer que nunca en la vida había sentido, ni siquiera en su época mas pasional con Andoni. Aunque eso si, envuelta en cierto olor a hierbabuena. Cuando poco después Fernando abrió los ojos, recibió como buenos días la mas radiante de las sonrisas de su amada.

- Tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo azorado y emocionado tras un dulcísimo beso de buenos días.- No te vayas de ahí ¿Eh? Que enseguida vuelvo…

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy prometedora y ya iba a medio destaparse para recibirle así de vuelta cuando Fernando gritó.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Fernando!

Amaia saltó de la cama, completamente desnuda, para comprobar que no se había hecho nada. El también estaba desnudo, bueno, excepto por un par de prendas. Todavía llevaba los calcetines oscuros en los pies. De hecho, eran los causantes del resbalón. Ambos se miraron y, ante lo ridículo de la situación, se echaron a reír con ganas. Aunque la risa duró poco, el tiempo justo para que ambos se levantaran del suelo. A continuación volvieron uno a los brazos del otro y tardaron mucho en soltarse. Aunque hubo un pequeño interludio para exiliar del lecho aquella pareja de prendas, que quedaron para la intimidad como un sinónimo de ciertas cosas.

Y lo cierto es que nunca se dieron cuenta de que habían aplicado el lubricante a los ronchetones y el unte para el eccema lo habían usado para esas otras cosas…


	133. La Moltó cuanto mas lejos, mejor

**CAPÍTULO 133**

"**LA MOLTÓ"****, CUANTO MAS LEJOS, MEJOR... ¿O NO?**

_Un especial para Cris Snape, que a menudo pregunta por cierto personaje… con una mención de honor a dos creados por ella._

_**Fábrica de Pociones Moltó. Valencia, octubre de 2011…**_

- ¡Miquel!

El aludido levantó la cabeza de los papeles que revisaba cuidadosamente y miró fijamente a la propietaria de la voz, que no era otra que su jefa y esposa, la cual estaba en esos momentos en la puerta de su despacho. Conocía perfectamente ese tono. Amparo tenía en _on _su faceta de directiva de Moltó S.L. la empresa familiar. Y el que llevara en el anular de su mano derecha, la misma con la que blandía su varita, una alianza con su nombre inscrito por dentro, en esos momentos carecía de importancia.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Dijo casi sin parpadear. Amparo le tendió un papel, se dejó caer en una silla que enfrentaba la mesa por el lado opuesto y esperó expectante a que lo leyera. Miquel se ajustó las gafas y paseó la vista por el escrito haciéndose rápidamente una idea.

-El envío que salía desde Bilbao se ha perdido por un accidente en almacén.

- Según ellos, solo en un cuarenta por ciento.

-Habrá que comprobarlo. En cualquier caso, está asegurado, como todos, y tenemos stock de reserva para suplirlo aún en el caso de que hubiera desaparecido por completo.

-Ya. Pero seguro que surgen dificultades.

-Por parte de la aseguradora lo dudo mucho. Nunca ponen pegas. Ya nos gastamos mucho dinero en asegurar los fletes...

-Lo que me preocupa es el puerto. No trabajamos habitualmente con ellos, y no es del ministerio sino de propiedad privada. Nuestro envío tenía prioridad, debería salir inmediatamente una vez que repongamos las existencias y la verdad, prefiero que estés un poco encima.

-Pueden patalear todo lo que quieran, Amparo, que no les queda mas remedio que apechugar. El flete era _Express_. Pero no te preocupes, _mi vida_, que me encargaré. Aunque...

-Aunque ¿qué?

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacerlo tu misma?

-Tengo un montón de papeleo.- De repente, Amparo relajó el "_modo directiva_" y dejó que su parte mas personal aflorara un poquito, justo lo que Miquel había pretendido cuando había añadido aquel "_mi vida_" en medio de una aséptica frase laboral. - Y después quería echarle una mano a Amparo con los críos. Están muy pesados con la varicela...- Miquel sonrió un poquito. Ya lo había conseguido. Su señora bruja empezaba a hablar de hijas y nietos. No le sorprendió que estirara una pierna por debajo de la mesa hasta que dejó su pie al alcance del de Miquel. Este empleó unos segundos en lanzarle una significativa mirada por encima de las gafas y después procedió a estirar la pierna hasta que ambos pies se tocaron por debajo de la mesa. Entonces comprobó con satisfacción que ella dejaba de lado totalmente lo de jefa, aflojaba la expresión y se sinceraba.

-... No me apetece nada vérmelas con el dueño, un tal Vallejo.- Confesó Amparo mucho mas relajada. Miquel alzó una ceja divertido.

-Eso es nuevo, cariño. Tu nunca te has achantado ante ningún problema de la gerencia. Si lo sabré yo...

- Me estaré haciendo vieja... – Dijo Amparo sonriendo un poco.

-No, qué va. Anda, cuéntame.

-He estado indagando un poco. El tal Ricardo Vallejo no tiene un pasado muy honroso, que digamos. Una condena por evasión fiscal.

Miquel dejó escapar una risita.

-Bueno, hay quién admira a los que evaden impuestos...

-¡Miquel! – Exclamó Amparo reprobadora.

-Bueno, a los que evaden y no les pillan... Creo que deberías ir tu. Yo podría no entender lo que dicen los trabajadores.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si son empleados naturales del lugar, pueden hablar en euskera. Y ya sabes que a veces conviene prestar oídos a lo que cuenta el personal.

-¡Qué va! No tiene prácticamente vascos. Los empleados mas antiguos son sobre todo ingleses. Y además, aunque los hubiera, yo tengo oxidadísimo mi ancestral roncalés. Si es por eso, serían mas útiles tus cuñados. Por otra parte, la directora del puerto trabajó aquí, así que debe conocer nuestros métodos. Anticiparán que iremos con la exigencia de la prioridad para hacer el envío.

-Eso me interesa mas...

-Ya me lo figuraba...

Con un golpe de varita, Amparo hizo aparecer sobre la mesa ambos expedientes, el del flete y el de personal. Miquel repasó el expediente de la chica, que no decía nada especial, y después se enfrascó en un serio y concienzudo repaso del expediente comercial. Este tipo de accidentes en los almacenes de los puertos ocurrían de vez en cuando, y_ Moltó S.L._ nunca había escatimado con los seguros de fletes. No habría problema para ellos en cuanto a recuperar el importe perdido. En ese aspecto, tal vez sí lo hubiera para el tal Vallejo, pero eso no era asunto suyo. En cuanto a la prioridad para que saliera en el primer barco con carga para su destino, tampoco creía que pudieran poner pegas. Y además, los expedientes de fletes eran su especialidad. De hecho, gracias a uno de ellos conoció a Amparo...

_**Marzo de 1970...**_

-¡Vaya desastre!

Los dos funcionarios del Puerto Mágico de Valencia miraban con desolación cómo otros magos del ministerio intentaban poner un poco de orden en el almacén. El desaguisado había sido causado porque el zoológico de Estambul había adquirido a los ingleses un hipogrifo. La criatura, embalada malamente en una horrible caja de madera con agujeros, había llegado a Valencia procedente de Plymouth totalmente desesperada, tanto que había sido capaz de romper el contenedor por pura fuerza bruta. A continuación, se había escapado organizando un revuelo importante en la zona de almacenes, y a los magos de Control de Criaturas Mágicas les había costado lo suyo reducirlo.

Una vez evacuado el animal, los funcionarios de Puerto de Valencia, organismo público dependiente del Ministerio de Magia, debían evaluar los daños, avisar a los propietarios de las cargas y proceder para que todo volviera a la normalidad lo antes posible. Una ardua tarea en la que ya llevaban trabajando mas de veinticuatro horas seguidas.

-Señor Ferré... – Un brujo de almacén ataviado con un guardapolvos azul marino y con la varita en ristre se dirigió al mas joven de los dos funcionarios, el que había permanecido callado.- Hay un contenedor de _Moltó S.L. _que se ha perjudicado.- Anunció el hombre. – Chorrea poción.

El aludido, sin decir nada, se apresuró a pasar hojas de un clasificador hasta que se hizo con la orden de flete.

- _Poción Antídoto contra el veneno de culebra mágica andina. _Cincuenta garrafas de diez litros la unidad- El joven mago recordó haber leído en el periódico que la Organización Panamericana de Salud Mágica había declarado que en Perú había una plaga de esas culebras, y frunciendo el ceño instó al encargado del almacén a que lo llevara a ver los daños. Una vez comprobado el desaguisado, procedió a sellar mágicamente el contenedor para que dejara de chorrear y pidió que acudiera el lechucero. En aquella época todavía se enviaban las notificaciones certificadas de ese modo, y desde luego era prioritario avisar a Moltó.

Miquel Ferré era un mago de pelo y ojos muy oscuros, nariz recta y labios finos. No destacaba ni por alto ni por bajo, y como llevaba veinticuatro horas de servicio una sombra oscura se extendía por sus mejillas. Ferré pertenecía a una familia con tan solo un par de siglos de antigüedad mágica, no era por tanto lo que se llamaba un mago de magia antigua. Sus orígenes muggles eran humildes, pues el primer Ferré mágico nació en una barraca de la albufera en la que sus padres ostentaban la condición de arrendatarios. Y aunque la magia les había dado el gran espaldarazo, también era cierto que los Ferré hacían honor al tópico del típico valenciano, poco dado a las bromas y muy dado al trabajo.

-Los de Moltó son serios con sus envíos… seguro que mandan a alguien de inmediato.- Murmuró el almacenero.- La Sub-Gerente tiene fama de hueso duro de roer…- Miquel se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró. No tenía idea de quién era la Sub-Gerente esa de Moltó, S.L. En cualquier caso, decidió que necesitaba pasar por casa, darse una ducha, un buen afeitado y cambiarse de ropa. No estaba presentable para recibir a nadie. Ni siquiera a una sub-gerente mal encarada.

Miquel tenía una curiosa forma de abordar los asuntos ministeriales: ciertamente se ceñía a resolver los expedientes, pero siempre se preguntaba por las caras y los nombres que había detrás, las motivaciones y razones que se ocultaban entre líneas. En mas de una ocasión aquella manía suya le había llevado a interpretar bajo otras claves los asuntos, interpretaciones que habían sido muy útiles para los intereses de Puerto de Valencia, y eso había favorecido su meteórica carrera funcionarial. Bajo el chorro de agua y dando alas a su manía, Miquel recapituló sobre lo que sabía de los Moltó que poseían la fábrica de pociones. Su abuela había sido buena amiga de la fundadora en su juventud, pero él en realidad, conocerlos no los conocía. No había coincidido con los nietos en la escuela de magia porque, que él supiera, no se habían educado en Levante. Si conocía de vista al primo hacedor de pociones que crapuleaba muchísimo con dos viejos conocidos, Matías y Lalo, pero jamás había intercambiado mas de dos palabras con él. Y también sabía de algunos parientes, pero no eran los de las pociones.

Mientras regresaba a su despacho, Miquel pensó en la empresa fletadora. Moltó S.L, tenia fama de hacer pociones de calidad. Caras, pero excelentes. Tenía su nicho de mercado bien asentado entre los que demandaban pociones complejas de excelente factura, y aunque otras fábricas seguramente harían mas beneficios, sin duda era rentable. No era extraño que la Panamericana de Salud Mágica la tuviera entre sus proveedores de antídotos, concluyó mientras se sentaba en su despacho. Poco después, la cabeza del almacenero asomó por la puerta precedida por tres golpes de nudillos.

-Don Miguel, es la Sub-Gerente de Moltó, que quiere verle...- Anunció el mago. Y aprovechando que la bruja quedaba a su espalda y no le podía ver, hizo un ostentoso gesto con la cara que venía a decir "puede ir preparándose".

-Gracias.- Replicó Miquel impasible. – Hágala pasar, por favor…

Un instante después estaba recibiendo en su despacho a la susodicha sub-gerente. La bruja que tenía delante no respondía en absoluto a la imagen que se había hecho de los Moltó. Por lo que él sabía, y por lo que su abuela le había contado, eran de origen judío, cabalísticos reputados, y se tenía noticia de su presencia en el levante hispano desde los tiempos de la primera diáspora, por lo menos. Según su abuela, la mayoría eran muy morenos, de ojos muy negros y bastante menudos de estatura, aunque también tenían fama de guapos. La sub-gerente, en cambio, era alta, bastante alta, con el pelo castaño oscuro y un tanto rizado cayendo en una melena que contenía a duras penas con un montón de horquillas. Además, tenía unos ojos de un azul tan pálido que parecía desvaído. La chica, porque fijándose bien se veía a pesar del maquillaje que tendría veintipocos, vestía correctamente con un traje sastre de falda gris marengo, una blusa camisera de seda gris y un pañuelo al cuello de tonos azules, sin duda demasiado formal para su edad. Y aunque realmente no era fea, su expresión seria y hasta un poco hosca le restaba bastante atractivo. Y por lo poco que había visto de su varita, que asomaba de su bolsillo como preceptivamente se exigía en aquel lugar, ésta no tenía nada de cabalística. Miquel le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó con fuerza diciendo su nombre a mucha velocidad y recalcando que era la sub-gerente de la Moltó. Lo que siguió a continuación fue un auténtico peloteo dialéctico de alto nivel. La Moltó, que fue como por alguna misteriosa razón Miquel la empezó a denominar mentalmente, era una tía dura como negociadora. Comprendía sus razones y posturas, pero él debía sujetarse al procedimiento legalmente establecido…

-Queremos comprobar cuánto antes el estado del contenedor, y proceder a sustituir la carga deteriorada…

-Primero hemos de asegurarnos de que no se trata de material inflamable, contaminante ni volatilizable…

-¡Hemos declarado en la orden de flete que no hay tal cosa!

-Comprenderá que aún así, debemos verificarlo.

-¿Quiere que le enseñemos la fórmula?

-Ayudaría a nuestros técnicos, pero no eximiría los análisis.

-El flete estaba certificado urgente. Responde a una petición muy importante de…

-De la Panamericana de Salud Mágica, lo se.

-Comprenderá que es urgente que salga para Perú.

-Comprenderá que debemos seguir nuestros protocolos…

-¡Mi cliente afronta una pandemia!

-Yo tengo que ceñirme a lo reglamentado, créame. Debería reclamar al seguro...

-Ya lo hemos hecho.- Replicó ella con seriedad mientras le tendía un documento. Miquel lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente. Era un seguro de flete con una de las aseguradoras mas solventes de la nación. También de las mas caras. Pero así operaban en Moltó, que él supiera. No era una fábrica grande, pero era selecta.

-Gracias, señorita Moltó...

-Vilamaior.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi apellido es Vilamaior. Se lo he dicho antes al presentarme…

-Creí que era de la familia.

-_Soy_ de la familia.

-Perdone. No me había dado cuenta de que...

No terminó la frase. El final se ahogó en los labios de Miquel mientras la bruja lo miraba fijamente, muy seria, y por su mente se pasó la idea de que debía estar calificándolo de imbécil. El también se sentía así. Una generación de mujeres Moltó había mandado el apellido a paseo, por mucho que la fábrica siguiera denominándose así. Esta chica debía tener ascendencia gallega por parte de padre. Eso explicaría lo de la varita tan rara.

Daba igual. En su mente ya era "la Moltó", una auténtica pesada. Respiró hondo cuando la bruja salió del puerto y decidió olvidarla, a ser posible para siempre. Pero la curiosidad le pudo y aquella tarde se vio interrogando a su abuela sobre la chica.

-Oh, si. Será una nieta de Amparo. Las hijas fueron educadas en la Tradición Vascona, como su padre era un jugador de Quidditch navarro… puede que también las nietas…

Si ya le caía regular "la Moltó" eso lo remató. Miquel no sentía ningún aprecio por los deportistas de elite. Tenía un motivo muy personal: tres meses atrás, su novia le había dejado por un corredor profesional de carreras de escobas. Lo último que sabía era que lo había seguido hasta Alemania donde se estaban celebrando una serie de pruebas del Circuito Mundial. "La Moltó" era nieta de un famoso jugador de quidditch, ya retirado, uno que él todavía recordaba haber visto de niño, por las calles de Valencia, alto y con el pelo despeinado. Seguro que su nieta habría heredado algo de su soberbia, esa connatural a los deportistas de éxito. Y volvió a ratificarse en su primera idea: la Moltó, cuánto mas lejos, mejor.

Amparo, por su parte, regresó a su despacho sin dar mucha importancia al asunto. Cierto que estaba molesta con Puerto de Valencia por lo que había pasado, pero eran "gajes del oficio". Sus fletes estaban, como siempre, perfectamente asegurados. El cliente recibiría otro envío en poco tiempo, porque en los almacenes siempre había un exceso de stock por si ocurría algo parecido. No volvió a pensar en el asunto mas allá de lo relativo a cumplir con el pedido aunque fuera con otro puerto y otra naviera.

Una semana mas tarde Miquel se encontraba en la Lonja del Puerto Mágico, un lugar tremendamente frecuentado por el brujerío los fines de semana a la hora del aperitivo. Esperaba a uno de sus primos cuando un niño rubio le pasó por el lado corriendo a toda velocidad. Miquel hizo un gesto para dejarle paso, pero el chico fintó en el mismo sentido y acabó estrellándose contra sus piernas, y de ahí el niño se fue al suelo mientras la cerveza empapaba los pantalones del adulto.

-¡Oh!

-Lo siento, chiquet, ¿te has hecho daño?

El chavalín negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo.

-¡_Jaime_! ¡Pide disculpas a este señor!

Miquel levantó la vista y se topó de frente con ella. Tardó unos instantes en reciclar la imagen, porque la chica que tenía enfrente, con una cerveza en la mano, había apeado el uniforme de directiva. Pero sin duda era ella. La Sub-Gerente. Vamos, "la Moltó". Y pensó que estaba mucho mejor así, con unos vaqueros, una camisa de cuadritos, y el pelo recogido en una coleta que resultaba simpática de puro despeinada. Miquel se descubrió fijándose mas de la cuenta en "la Moltó" y concluyendo que, físicamente, no estaba nada, pero nada mal.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es usted! ¡Cuánto lo siento! – La cara le había cambiado.- Mi hermano no debería haber corrido aquí dentro.- Era evidente que le había reconocido, y se estaba disculpando.

-No es nada.- Miquel se incorporó un poco incómodo por sus pantalones mojados.- Señorita _Vilamaior_

La bruja sonrió afable dejándolo desconcertado. Acababa de descubrir que los pálidos ojos, que le habían resultado tremendamente fríos, se iluminaban cuando sonreía.

-Amparo. Puedes llamarme Amparo, que no estamos en el Puerto ni en el Ministerio...

-Miquel.

-Siento que mi hermano te haya arrollado y te haya dejado los pantalones así...

-Cosas de _chiquets_... Tienes un hermano muy pequeño.- Añadió mientras limpiaba la mancha con la varita.

-¡Díselo a mis padres!- Replicó ella con una carcajada.- Estoy con unos amigos, si te quieres unir... creo que te debo una caña... por la que te ha tirado encima Jaime…

-Estoy esperando a mi primo, pero en otra ocasión...

-En otra ocasión entonces, Miquel.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-Claro. Yo siempre hablo en serio.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir… entonces, no te importará que te llame...- Se encontró soltando por su boca sin haberlo pensado siquiera. Porque si lo hubiera sopesado, no lo habría dicho jamás.

-¿Me estás pidiendo mi teléfono? – Amparo puso una extraña expresión y Miquel temió que lo estuviera catalogando de descarado.

-El número de la empresa.- Se le ocurrió de repente. – Consta en los documentos.- No sabía muy bien si era una salida airosa o estaba metiendo la pata aún mas profundo. Ella pareció considerar la respuesta y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.- Pediré que me pasen con la Sub-Gerente. O tal vez prefieres una lechuza...- Añadió él un tanto desconcertado. Esta chica hacía honor al dicho de que si te topas con una meiga en su escoba, no sabes en qué dirección va volando, porque Miquel no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Y eso le angustió un poco. Pero de repente. Amparo pareció sonreír un poco mientras él se azoraba.

-Es suficiente con que preguntes por Amparo Vilamaior. Si dices solamente Amparo podrías acabar hablando con mi abuela.

-¿Cuándo...? – Preguntó mas relajado.

- Los viernes no trabajo por la tarde. Podemos quedar para tomar un aperitivo antes de comer.

-Perfecto.

-Hablamos.

-Hablamos.

Miquel la miró alucinado. La Moltó, la Sub-Gerente, era _humana._ Tenía un hermanito del que no pasaba olímpicamente. Apeada la fachada de jefaza mandona, era guapa. Y hasta parecía _simpática _por lo que veía del grupo de amigos. Y él, que mira por dónde no se había propuesto ligar, tenía una medio cita con ella.

_**Octubre de 2011**__**…**_

Miquel dejó el maletín en el suelo del dormitorio, se desanudó la corbata y colgó la chaqueta en una percha mientras Amparo, envuelta en un albornoz, se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó ella con naturalidad.

-He hablado con el dueño, Ricardo Vallejo. No me ha puesto ninguna pega. Pero tenías razón, ha debido ser un buen elemento. Me presentó a su hijo, un chaval que no debe tener ni veinte y que estudia Economía mágica en Coimbra. Al parecer quiere ayudarle en la empresa…

-Ya… uno de esos que se rehabilitan y persiguen la honorabilidad para pasársela a los hijos…

-Pues esa es mi impresión. ¿Qué tal los niños?

-Colorados y con picores, pero al menos no tienen fiebre. La madre de las criaturas es la que está un poco harta.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Ella también se ponía pesada de pequeñita, cuando estaba mala. ¿Qué te has dado en el pelo? ¿Es uno de esos tintes naturales de José Ignacio?

-Efectivamente. Es fantástico. Cubre las canas imitando perfectamente el color de base. Ana dice que hace unas mascarillas fenomenales. Tal vez deberíamos abrir una línea de cosmética capilar…

Miquel dejó escapar una risita mientras colgaba cuidadosamente los pantalones de su traje.

-Tal vez. ¿_Magiloreal_?

-_Moltoloreal_.

-Tal vez _PizarroPantene_. El creador podría ofenderse si no lleva su nombre…

-Pero es muy largo. Habría que abreviar. _¿PP?_

Ambos rieron un poco, y mientras Miquel rebuscaba una camisa para estar por casa, Amparo se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y volvió al tono reflexivo.

-¿Sabes? Pienso que si no hubieras abandonado tu carrera funcionarial, tal vez ahora serías el Director General de Puertos Mágicos…

-Tal vez…

-Serías un tipo importante…

-Y el señor Vallejo, u otro similar, me habría dado muchísima lata esta tarde, tanteando a ver si conseguía averiguar cuál es mi precio de venta.

-¿Cuál es tu precio de venta?

Miquel hizo con que se quedaba pensativo unos segundos. A continuación se giró hacia ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Amparo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en su palma.

-Algo que ningún Vallejo podría darme, y que tu me das todos los días.

Amparo puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Te refieres a órdenes?

-Como jefa a veces eres un poquito pesada, pero no me refería a eso. – Dijo él posando las manos en su cintura.

- Ah ¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Estar a mi lado, ni mas ni menos.

-Es un precio asequible. Al menos a mi me lo parece.

Miquel sonrió y la estrechó contra sí.

-Pues le diré una cosa, doña Amparo Vilamaior, desde mi punto de vista, usted, cuánto mas cerca, mejor.- Le susurró al oído. Y a continuación lo puso en práctica.


	134. La epidemia V

**CAPÍTULO 134**

**LA EPIDEMIA (V)**

Zacarías releyó la carta una vez mas y después la arrojó al fuego sin contemplaciones. Era una misiva oficial del Hospital Mágico. El Director le citaba a una reunión de avenencia aquella misma tarde. Esas reuniones tenían por objeto llegar a un acuerdo entre las partes que diera por terminado el asunto. El Hospital renunciaba a continuar el expediente mientras que los otros implicados también renunciaban a algo. En aquel caso, como no había pacientes ni familiares, la única contraparte era el propio sanador.

Aisone, por su parte, había recibido otra notificación del mismo tenor. Pero lejos de tirarla al fuego, había hecho mágicamente varias copias, y sobre una de ellas había ido haciendo minuciosas anotaciones. Después, se había dedicado a revisar sus notas y sus archivos. A la hora establecida se plantó en el despacho del Director con un grueso cartapacio bajo el brazo. Ella era la primera citada, cosa que no sabía. Aunque de haberlo sabido tampoco habría sospechado ni remotamente que el Director había pensado que, siendo tan solo una medi maga, podría presionarla con mas facilidad que a un sanador. Y si Urederra renunciaba, entonces Amatriaín se quedaría solo en su catastrofista y exagerada idea de que existía riesgo de pandemia.

Llegada la hora de la citación, Aisone fue introducida en el despacho del Director donde además se encontraba un letrado del Ministerio, en concreto del Departamento de Sanidad y Salud Mágicas, y el secretario personal del alto cargo hospitalario. El letrado llevaba un túnica negra con puños de encaje blancos, una prenda muy tradicional para los que desempeñaban su profesión. Muy lejos de achantarse ante tanto personaje, como creía que haría el Director del Hospital, se sentó muy digna en la silla que le tenían reservada apoyando sobre las rodillas su grueso cartapacio.

-Bien.- Comenzó hablando el director sin poder evitar cierto nerviosismo en la voz.- Espero que podamos resolver esta cuestión esta misma tarde, a entera satisfacción de todos...- Y mirando fijamente a la bruja, hizo una pausa esperando que ella replicara algo. Pero Aisone permaneció callada, devolviéndole una mirada fija, pálida y fría como el hielo, de manera que el Director carraspeó y prosiguió con lo que quería decir.

-Le ofrecemos archivar el expediente si reconoce abiertamente su falta. La sanción sería pasar seis meses en Administración, para que aprenda bien los protocolos. Por supuesto, volviendo a la categoría de inicio.

-Degradación y exilio del laboratorio.- Resumió Aisone sin mudar su seria expresión.

-Créame...- Empezó a decir el Director.- Si tramitamos el expediente podría proponer la expulsión del Hospital.

-¿Y qué hay del resultado del análisis que llevé a cabo?

-¡Por favor! ¡No me haga reír!- Exclamó el Director mientras dedicaba miradas ostentosas al secretario y al letrado como si le pareciera absolutamente inimaginable que aquella mujer iniciara semejante alegato.

-No le estoy contando ningún chiste.- Replicó Aisone con toda su fría calma montañesa. El Director se la quedó mirando, de repente serio como una estatua.

-¿Se atreve a faltarme al respeto? – Espetó empezando a ponerse muy colorado.

-¿Dónde encuentra usted la falta de respeto? – volvió a replicar Aisone. Y ya tenía el hombre las manos sobre la mesa en ademán de contener una furia que casi se desataba, cuando intervino el letrado. Era un sujeto bajito, calvo, con una cabeza que a la joven medi maga le recordó a un huevo de avestruz.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. No nos pongamos nerviosos...

-¡Pero...!

-Estamos aquí para intentar llegar a una conciliación.

-Hmmmmm.- El Director ahogó una protesta y Aisone pensó que el individuo del Ministerio debía ser un elemento influyente, pues para ella estaba claro que el director no quería enfrentarse con el letrado, al menos abiertamente y de momento.

-Reconocerá usted.- Prosiguió el letrado, que había resuelto que o tomaba él las riendas del asunto o todo aquello solamente llevaría a un careo.- que ha llevado a cabo el análisis que solicitó el Sanador Amatriaín, relativo a infecciones parasitarias mágicas en saliva, sin que constara el Visto Bueno de Supervisión, necesario para cursar esa prueba cuando se trata de una muestra de alguien que no es paciente del Hospital.

-Reconozco que hace unos días recibí una muestra junto con el documento para llevar a cabo esos análisis, firmado por Amatriaín.- Aisone podría haberse defendido ahí diciendo que no constaba la identificación del propietario de la saliva, por lo que no tenía modo de saber si era o no un paciente del hospital. Eso no era una práctica infrecuente, sobre todo en casos de accidentes. Pero se lo calló, probablemente porque pensó que era echar mas tintas sobre Amatriaín, y ya tenía el pobre suficiente encima.

-Bien. Y reconoce por tanto que no debería haberlo llevado a cabo.

-Yo soy una profesional magi sanitaria. En caso de duda razonable sobre una posible pandemia el código sanitario autoriza a llevar a cabo las pruebas pertinentes.

-¡Pandemia! – Exclamó el Director interrumpiéndola.- ¡Aquí no hay ninguna pandemia! ¡Aquí lo que hay es mucho descontrol!

El secretario y el letrado le echaron significativas miradas al Director, tan elocuentes que se puso un poco mas colorado y, mirando a sus papeles, los dejó continuar.

-Una posible infección por _parasitaria testralina_ no es algo que tomar a la ligera. La Organización Mundial de la Salud Mágica recomienda actuar con la mayor prudencia en estos casos.

-¡Eso es! – volvió a interrumpir el Director.- ¡Prudencia! ¿Considera usted prudente alarmar a la población?

-Yo respeto el secreto profesional a rajatabla.- Contestó Aisone, siempre sin perder la compostura.- De mis labios no ha salido ni la mas leve murmuración. Y estoy dispuesta a demostrarlo, si hace falta hasta con el suero de la verdad.

-No creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos.- Intervino el letrado.- Es cierto que la OMSM recomienda extremar la vigilancia ante indicios de esta enfermedad...- Añadió a continuación.- Pero realmente ¿Cree que había verdaderos indicios?

Aisone se tomó un instante para replicar. Siendo sincera consigo misma, se había fiado del ojo clínico de Amatriaín. Algo que, por otra parte, era totalmente contrario a su naturaleza tan racional. Sin embargo, encontró una contestación mas acorde con ella misma y con el ámbito en el que se encontraba.

-En cuestiones de salud, a veces es mejor pasarse que quedarse corto. Sobre todo cuando se trata de medidas preventivas.

-¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto, señor Director?

El director casi brincó en la silla de puro sobresalto. Había previsto que aquella reunión sería un paseo militar, un mero trámite de cinco minutos mal contados en los que el letrado que había solicitado que viniera del Ministerio le ayudaría a poner en su sitio a aquella joven bruja que se creía cualquier cosa, cuando tan solo era una medi maga.

-¡Que es a todas luces exagerado! ¡Un despilfarro de fondos públicos!

-Puede ser. ¿Tienen estudios de costes que determinen lo que supone realizar este análisis?

El director miró al letrado como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Estudios de costes? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hacer una auditoría a su hospital? Aquel tipo, en lugar de un aliado, parecía que estaba de parte de la medi maga.

-Puedo calculárselo yo misma. Y ahora, si quiere. Tengo la última lista de entrega de componentes que nos vino del proveedor donde además constan los precios que cargó al hospital. Basta ponderar por las cantidades que se usan en estos análisis. En cuanto a mi tiempo y los hechizos, también se puede calcular el coste...

-¡Esto no es el Departamento de Contabilidad!- volvió a explotar el Director.- Esta señorita tramitó irregularmente un expediente y...

-Lo del trámite irregular está por ver.- Dijo el letrado ganándose el respeto de Aisone. Al parecer, se había leído bien los papeles.

-Medi maga, si no le importa.- Añadió la bruja suavemente mirando hacia el director, el cual ya iba a explotar de rabia. Afortunadamente, el letrado volvió a intervenir.

-Tiene razón, Medi maga. Calcularemos ese coste. Pero aún tengo otra pregunta.

Aisone entrecerró ligeramente los párpados. Había capeado dos de los tres elementos esenciales de su expediente. Quedaba el último. El fondo de la cuestión. Y el letrado no parecía ningún patán...

-¿Ratifica sus resultados?

Aisone respiró aliviada. Esperaba un rodeo dialéctico por parte del jurista pero éste, echando por tierra sus temores y prevenciones, había sido honesto. Se puso muy derecha en la silla y lo miró a los ojos con serenidad.

-Completamente.- Ratificó.

La joven bruja salió de aquella especie de vista- conciliación con las mejillas levemente coloreadas. Su mente analizaba rápidamente todo lo que había pasado ahí dentro concluyendo que había zarandeado de lo lindo los argumentos del Director. La guinda había ocurrido hacia el final, cuando el congestionado individuo había hecho al secretario, hasta entonces como si fuera inexistente, leer la propuesta de resolución completa. Con toda su calma, ella había replicado que no firmaría tal cosa sin que mediara una repetición del análisis por tres expertos reconocidos entre los que no se encontraran ni ella ni el que primero evaluó en urgencias. El letrado del ministerio pareció conforme, aunque la decisión era del Director. Este se negó, y todavía se oían las voces tras la puerta, obviamente no imperturbada.

Aisone esperó durante unos minutos mas, pero los ecos de la discusión no parecían acallarse. Estuvo tentada por un segundo de lanzar un hechizo para escuchar a través de la pared, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Si la pillaban, toda su brillante argumentación ante aquella especie de comité pre sancionador se habría ido al garete. Con paso lento, emprendió el camino hacia la calle. Fue una lástima que no se cruzara con el gigantón de Amatriaín.

El sanador, por su parte, estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo todo, siempre claro está que el Hospital, o a la postre el Ministerio, reconocieran el riesgo de epidemia. Bien era cierto que entre su mujer y él no habían dado aún con el foco dónde se infectó su llorado Pedrito, pero igualmente lo era que aún les quedaban muchos lugares por visitar. Lo que no se podía haber figurado el enorme sanador era encontrar al Director del hospital tan alterado como para suspender su vista. El secretario le informó de la situación, volvió a citarlo para la tarde del día siguiente e hizo una seña a unos magos del personal auxiliar para que entraran en el despacho. Un individuo bajito y con cara de huevo le saludó desde las bajuras, presentándose como letrado del Departamento de Sanidad del Ministerio. Amatriaín estrechó con su manaza la manita del abogado y lo vio marcharse, ondeando al viento su túnica- toga, una prenda que a él le parecía ridícula, y sin comprender muy bien los tejemanejes del asunto.

Aisone, por su parte, ya se encontraba en su casa. Estaba cayendo una buena nevada, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Al calor del fuego de la chimenea se permitió una leve sonrisa. El asunto, tal y como ella lo veía, pintaba bien, pensaba mientras contemplaba el fuego chisporrotear en el hogar. Y ensimismada estaba paladeando cómo había capeado al Director cuando un portazo la sobresaltó. Era su hermana Celia, que venía de mal humor.

-¡Maldita ventisca! – Exclamó la bruja mientras se quitaba la capa y la extendía frente al fuego para que se secara bien.- ¡Y malditos almadieros!

-¿Qué pasa con los almadieros? – Preguntó Aisone haciéndole un sitio frente al fuego. Su hermana se frotó las manos con energía mientras empujaba hacia fuera una bota con el otro pie.

-Estaban empeñados en bajar una última carga de troncos por el río.

-¿Con este tiempo?

-¡Pues eso le he dicho al Juanico! ¡Y no hace falta ser brujo para darse cuenta de que es de locos pretender bajar por el río en esta época!

-¿Por qué quería el Juanico hacer eso? La temporada de los troncos ya ha pasado...

-Problemas de dinero, supongo.- Dijo Celia encogiendo los hombros.- ¡Bah! ¡Que haga lo que le salga de las narices! ¡O de otro sitio que no mento! ¿Está Sara en casa?

-No.- Negó la menor.- No la he visto en toda la tarde.

-Ya... andará vendiéndole un amuleto al Juanico para que no se le vuelque la balsa ni se ahogue en el río.

-Espero que no, aunque creo que es capaz.

-Completamente capaz. Anda, vamos a tomar un te caliente. Esta humedad se mete hasta los tuétanos.

Aisone y Celia andaban trajinando con la tetera y las tazas cuando volvió a escucharse la puerta, aunque en esta ocasión no fue un portazo sino algo mucho mas suave.

-¡Hooooolaaaaaa! ¿Alguien en la _maison_? – La voz aflautada de la hermana restante resonó en la entrada.

-¡Aquí! ¡En la cocina! – Replicó la mayor mientras dedicaba una mirada al techo como diciendo "qué se le va a hacer, es como es la pobre".

La hermana mediana hizo entrada en la cocina sin la capa, con los pies descalzos y sin medias y mitones negros de lana un poco deshilachados por los bordes en las manos. Su pelo largo y suelto todavía lucía blancas motas de nieve que se resistían a derretirse. Como era su costumbre, Sara no había hecho uso de otra cosa que no fuera un vulgar paraguas para hacer frente a la nieve. El paraguas se había doblado hacia fuera cuando subía por la calle empedrada, provocando una risa desenfrenada en la excéntrica bruja. Había llegado a casa tan empapada como su hermana mayor, pero de un humor inmejorable.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Un te! – Exclamó muy contenta mientras se dejaba caer en una silla junto a la menor. La mayor, por su parte, la miró con reprobación.

-¡Sara! ¡No habrás dejado esa ruina de paraguas que te gastas en el salón! ¿Verdad?

-Junto al fuego, querida, para que se seque.

-¡Junto al fuego! ¡Ahí he puesto mi capa! ¡Me la va a mojar! – Sin mas explicaciones Celia salió de la cocina con paso militar y expresión malhumorada, mientras Sara hacía un gesto con la mano como si restara importancia al pronto de su hermana.

-Esta Celia...- Murmuró mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.-... siempre tan _temperamental._

-¡Qué discreta eres! – Dijo Aisone.

-Bah. La corteja el Juanico, el almadiero, y en cuanto un hombre la corteja, ella se pone así de _brutica_.

-¡Qué me dices! ¡Pero si hace un momento, cuando todavía no habías llegado, estaba despotricando de él!

-Pues eso... ¡Ah! ¡Qué delicioso está este té! Celia se hace de merecer así. Siempre lo ha hecho. Lo que pasa es que los hombres no acaban de entender que cuando reacciona de esa forma es porque le hacen un poquito de _tilín._..

Aisone miró a su hermana sin comprenderla en absoluto. ¡Y a ella la tildaban de rara! ¡Pues anda que no lo eran sus hermanas! Porque en qué cabeza podía caber que si te hacía "tilín" un hombre, como estaba diciendo Sara tan contenta, te dedicaras a echarle rapapolvos y a despotricar de él por todo lo habido y lo por haber.

-Y ¿Desde cuándo la corteja el Juanico? – Se atrevió a preguntar a su hermana la excéntrica.- Porque yo no tenía idea...

-No lo se. Pero sí se a ciencia cierta que la corteja.- E inclinándose hacia ella, en un gesto que pretendía reflejar confidencia, Sara añadió.- En esta ocasión es posible que el mozo pase la prueba. Ya me he encargado de ello.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Mejor. Le he vendido un _talismán. _Con él al cuello, si verdaderamente le gusta tanto como dice, superará la prueba.

Aisone no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro. Todo aquello tenía mas bien poco sentido.

-¿Por qué no le dice directamente que le gusta y se ahorra todo el lío de las broncas y los talismanes?

-Tut... tut...- Sara hizo un ruidillo y le puso una mano en el hombro, como si todavía fuera una niña pequeñita a la que hubiera que explicar las cosas despacio y muy clarito.

-Porque así no tiene gracia. Celia se ofendería si el Juanico no se enfrenta a su genio en estado puro. Y por otra parte, yo no vendería talismanes...

-... Respecto a lo de los talismanes...

-Tut... tut... no mi niña, no. Por aquí de siempre se han sabido las cosas, así que a estas alturas no nos van a venir unos individuos vestidos con camisones decorados con estrellitas y lunas a decirnos lo que podemos o no podemos hacer por nuestros vecinos.¡Faltaría mas!... por cierto...- Sara pareció recordar.- ¿No tenías no se qué reunión de no se qué espantoso trámite administrativo?

Aisone volvió a medio sonreír. Su hermana seguramente estaba un poco loca, pero en ese momento no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella. ¿A qué venían unos burócratas en camisón a decirles a ellas, que eran _profesionales _de lo que los no mágicos llamaban _magia blanca_, lo que podían o no podían hacer?

A bastantes kilómetros de Madrid, en el campo riojano y bajo una espectacular tormenta, Pilar permanecía boquiabierta y ajena a que el hechizo impermeable de su capa estaba decayendo. Ante si, en medio de un viñedo propiedad de una de sus tías, un famélico _testral,_ arrastraba la pezuña entre la nieve, en busca de una brizna de hierba que llevarse al estómago.


	135. Especial: Ya estoy aquí

**CAPÍTULO 135**

**ESPECIAL: YA ESTOY AQUÍ**

_**29 de Diciembre de 2011...**_

José Ignacio se quedó quieto como si lo hubieran congelado, contemplando estupefacto el trajinar de Ana por la habitación. Durante meses había permanecido completamente ignorante del hecho de conservar en alguna remota neurona de su memoria aquella información, pero ahora que la estaba viendo, recordó de golpe. Y no le cupo la menor duda. Y aquella certeza tan rotunda hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Ana, ajena a sus cuitas, andaba limpiando alfombras, quitando polvo de los muebles, ahuecando cojines de los sofás... la rutina doméstica habitual en cualquier casa, salvo por el hecho, claro está, de que lo hacía varita en ristre.

No había tenido grandes desajustes mágicos durante aquellos meses, salvo quizás el día en que un hechizo para eliminar ciertos pulgones mágicos le salió con trayectoria curva y fue a parar a la cara de José Ignacio. Aquella tarde de finales de verano tuvieron que correr al Hospital de San Mateo para que le curaran los ojos, y él, ahora que reflexionaba sobre aquello, tal vez se había estado quejando un poquito mas de la cuenta durante los dos días que hubo de permanecer en casa, convaleciente del pequeño accidente mágico. Pero la magia de Ana no era el caso. Lo que en aquellos momentos le había puesto en alerta había sido un gesto. Un simple gesto con la mano. Y es que Ana, mientras trajinaba de acá para allá, se llevaba cada dos por tres la mano izquierda a la espalda, a un punto situado en alguna vértebra lumbar que, una vez alcanzado, procedía a masajear con energía.

La observó apuntar a una ventana y lanzar un hechizo abrillantador al cristal. A continuación, ella escudriñó el resultado con ojo crítico.

-Anoche debió nevar de lo lindo.- Reflexionó Ana en voz alta mirando a través del vidrio.- Y hoy hace un sol estupendo... – Añadió como si tal cosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – José Ignacio, incapaz de prestar atención a la meteorología, se atrevió a preguntar con voz un tanto quebrada, un poco temeroso de lo que podía obtener por respuesta.

-Estupendamente.- Dijo ella volviendo el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

José Ignacio tragó saliva mientras pensaba qué decir.

-Por nada.- Contestó finalmente. Y Ana volvió a los cristales mientras él apretaba los labios y se maldecía interiormente por haber sido tan cobarde.

-Oye, Ana... tienes las cosas preparadas ¿Verdad? – Se aventuró de nuevo a preguntar.

-Claro. Desde hace mas de un mes. ¿Es que no has visto la maleta en el armario de la entrada?

El volvió a tragar saliva con trabajo mientras la vista se le iba hacia la entrada. Aguantó unos instantes y cuando ya no pudo resistir mas se levantó para comprobar con sus propios ojos que el pequeño equipaje hospitalario estaba, efectivamente, en su sitio y a punto para arramblar con él en cuanto llegara la ocasión. Dejó entonces escapar un suspiro que solamente él escuchó.

Ana, por su parte, no le había prestado mucha atención, enfrascada como estaba en dejar las ventanas en estado de revista. Cuando él regresó al salón, ella estaba de nuevo llevándose la mano a la espalda, de manera casi mecánica, y él volvió a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba. Sin pensárselo mucho, giró sobre sí mismo y se encaminó a la cocina con grandes zancadas. Un vaso de agua que se llevara por delante la sequedad de la boca tal vez le vendría bien. Y ya iba por el segundo cuando apareció Santiago. El mago había estado en su estudio de magia trabajando y debía haber pensado también que era un buen momento para tomar algún refrigerio.

-¿Todo bien? Te veo un poco pálido.- Comentó su tío y suegro en tono jovial. José Ignacio, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada lúgubre antes de contestar con cara de pena.

-¡Ana se va a poner de parto!

El mago de mas edad alzó las cejas sorprendido mientras miraba a su yerno y sobrino con mucha curiosidad.

-Acabo de verla tan campante en el salón...- Empezó a explicar con calma.

-¡Te lo digo yo, que ya he pasado por esto otras dos veces! – Interrumpió José Ignacio.- No me acordaba, pero en cuanto la he visto he dicho: ¡Ya está! ¡De esta noche no pasa!

Santiago pensó que sin duda José Ignacio estaba bastante nervioso, como si fuera un padre primerizo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es que casi lo era, con tantísimos años de diferencia entre Almudena y la niña que tenían en camino.

-¿Qué es lo que notas? – Preguntó con calma Santiago.

-¡Se lleva constantemente la mano a la espalda!

-Eso lo hacen todas las embarazadas.

-No, no como lo hace Ana. Las otras dos veces ya le pasó. Decía que era como un hormigueo. Y a las pocas horas, de parto.

Santiago dedicó otra mirada reflexiva a José Ignacio antes de dejar la taza del café que se había preparado sobre su plato y salir decidido hacia el salón con su sobrino- yerno en los talones.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó en tono jovial.

-Hola, papá.- Replicó Ana dedicándole una sonrisa. - ¿Has hecho un receso?

-Eso es, hija. Me apetecía café.- Santiago se acercó hasta su hija y puso su mano en todo lo alto de su barriga. En su modesta opinión, aquella barriga no había bajado nada en absoluto- ¿Cómo anda mi nieta?.- Preguntó con ternura.

-Estupendamente. Hace un rato me ha estado pateando las costillas con los pies, pero ahora parece que se ha dormido.

-Ah...

Santiago permaneció otro instante con la mano sobre el barrigón, besó la mejilla de su hija menor y decidió que era el momento de volver con su café.

-No noto nada de particular...- Murmuró al llegar a la altura de José Ignacio, que permanecía a cierta distancia, expectante.

-¿Nada? – Exclamó él incrédulo.- ¡Mira!

Santiago se giró y pudo contemplar por si mismo cómo su hija, abstraídamente, se masajeaba con un par de dedos algún punto de la zona lumbar. Y acto seguido preguntó a su hija.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ana?

-¿Qué os pasa hoy a los dos? – Replicó ella mirándolos atentamente.- Estoy estupendamente.

-Lo decía porque como te he visto llevarte la mano a la espalda...

-¡Ah! Eso... es como un cosquilleo. Nada importante...

-¿No te duele?

-Nada, nada. No hay por qué preocuparse...

En cuanto Ana volvió a su frenética limpieza mágica José Ignacio agarró a Santiago por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué te decía? – Exclamó cuando estaban lejos de los oídos de su mujer.- ¡Y va y no se acuerda! ¡Ella!

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Santiago, un poco menos tranquilo que antes.

-¡Completamente!

Los dos hombres giraron la cabeza a la vez para mirarla de nuevo. Ana seguía a lo suyo, friccionando de vez en cuando sus lumbares.

El resto de la mañana y durante toda la tarde ambos hombres permanecieron a la expectativa, José Ignacio cada vez mas nervioso mientras que Santiago, conforme pasaban las horas, descartaba mas y mas que su hija fuera a ponerse de parto. Fue hacia las once de la noche, cuando Ana se encontraba en la cocina recogiendo los cacharros de la cena.

-¡Te lo había dicho! – Exclamó José Ignacio, asombrosamente aliviado. Santiago, por su parte, encaminó sus pasos hacia el armario donde esperaba la maleta, aún un tanto perplejo.

-¡Joder! – Exclamó un rato mas tarde el jefe de la estación de cercanías. El hombre estaba en su puesto, dentro del edificio de la estación. Era tarde, había nubes y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, carente por completo de estrellas. A la luz de las farolas los copos de la incipiente nevada adquirían un tono casi fosforescente.

-Hay gente para todo! – Volvió a exclamar para sí mismo.- ¿Es que no podían haber cogido un coche?

Y mientras reprobaba mentalmente a la gente que, a punto de ser padres, espera para coger el tren hacia Madrid en plena noche de invierno, bajo una nevada y con el abuelo cargando con la maleta, respondió una llamada del intercomunicador. El siguiente tren procedente de Cercedilla y con destino Madrid llegaría en cinco minutos. Cuando levantó la vista y la dirigió al andén, observó con estupor que el trío aquel tan raro no estaba a la vista. Espoleado por la curiosidad, se incorporó y se acercó mas a la ventana, escudriñando el andén a derecha e izquierda. Nada. Se encogió de hombros y se preguntó si no lo habría soñado.

El trayecto en el metro mágico, que ahora conectaba con cercanías por la línea férrea, duró apenas unos minutos. Pero ese corto espacio de tiempo bastó para que Ana, resoplando, sufriera un par de contracciones bien potentes. Durante todo el tiempo José Ignacio la abrazaba solícito y Santiago, cargado con la maleta, cada vez se sentía mas nervioso.

En realidad, la noche no fue tan larga, aunque a ambos hombres les resultó casi eterna. Durante algunas horas, se turnaron en acompañar a Ana por el pasillo, mientras ella, resoplando, caminaba entre contracción y contracción para favorecer la dilatación. A las 8 y 38 de la mañana, la hora justa de la salida del sol, venia al mundo Alicia, con un potente lloro, moviendo impetuosa brazos y piernas y los ojos bien apretados.

Nada mas nacer, con el cordón umbilical todavía colgando, la matro medi maga la colocó sobre el vientre desnudo de su madre. Ana le acarició la cabecita con ternura y sonrió.

-Hola hija. Tienes el pelo de papá. – Fue lo primero que fue capaz de decirle a la niña. Claro que tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, porque otra medi maga se la llevó para adecentarla bajo la mirada atenta de José Ignacio. Ana no dejó de observarla mientras la llevaban de regreso a su habitación. Se la habían devuelto envuelta en un arrullo y al parecer hambrienta, porque después de llorar, no hizo otra cosa tras nacer que querer comer.

A las nueve de la mañana Amaia llamó suavemente con los nudillos a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Ana estaba despierta, y sonrió a verla asomar la cabeza. En el sofá-cama el padre de ambas dormía a pierna suelta mientras que José Ignacio lo hacía sentado de cualquier forma en el sillón del paciente.

Amaia entró sigilosamente y se acercó a la cunita colocada junto a la cama de la madre. Dentro, plácida, dormía su nueva sobrina.

-¡Se parece a José Ignacio! – Exclamó en voz baja.- ¡Fíjate qué cantidad de pelo oscuro! ¡Si hasta tiene su flequillo!.- Ana sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Todavía estaba un poco pálida, pero aún no era capaz de dormir.

-Clavadita.- Murmuró en voz baja.- La nariz, las cejas, las orejas... hasta las uñas de los pies y de las manos.

-La tienes bien observada.

-Claro. No he hecho otra cosa que mirarla desde que los tres se quedaron fritos, hace cosa de una hora. Hasta creo que va a tener los ojos grises.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No lo se. Supongo que estoy exhausta, pero de momento no soy capaz de descansar...

-Pues deberías intentarlo. En cuanto corra la noticia, tendrás una avalancha de visitas.

Ana sonrió. Ya contaba con ello. Y de hecho, a lo largo de la mañana la familia fue desfilando de manera continua, igual que los comentarios sobre los parecidos de la niña con su padre. La mas impresionada fue la madre de José Ignacio.

Catalina, cuando vio a su nueva nieta, se llevó la mano a la boca impresionada.

-¡Qué barbaridad!- Dijo emocionada.- Ceci se parecía mucho a José Ignacio cuando nació, pero comparada con Alicia, tenía solo un cierto aire de familia...

Las hermanas de la niña, por su parte, la sacaron de la cuna a las primeras de cambio y empezaron a hacerle arrumacos. Babe y Mencía también pidieron cogerla un poco. Cuando Beto y Cristina se apuntaron también, los dos a la vez y chillando mucho, José Ignacio se hartó y se la quitó a Almudena.

-¡Basta! ¡Que me la vais a desgastar!

-¡No hay derecho! – Exclamó Babe.- ¡Yo soy su madrina!

-Todavía no lo eres.- Replicó su abuelo.- Podría cambiar de opinión si no te veo lo suficientemente responsable.

Babe cerró el pico no fuera a ser que cumpliera con la amenaza, aunque la sonrisa que su abuela le dedicó parecía indicar que eso no era posible. En principio iban a ser los padrinos Jaime y su mujer, pero ella comentó que, a efectos prácticos, ya le caía el madrinazgo vía Jaime, así que debían aprovechar y pensar en otra persona adicional. Los dos intentaron distraer a la enfurruñada chica, mientras Stefano se inclinaba sobre la oreja de su mujer.

- Te están entrando ganas, que te lo noto. – Le susurró al oído.

-Son tan monos los bebés... – Contestó ella soñadora.

-Ya tienes tres.

-No son tan pequeños como ella.

-No son lo suficientemente mayores. Cuando hayan crecido un poco mas, hablamos. Pero de momento, la respuesta es no.

Almudena frunció un poco el ceño, pero fue una pose porque sabía que tenía razón. De momento, se conformaría con su hermanita.

El 31 de diciembre, por la mañana, el jefe de estación, que ese día también estaba de servicio, pensó que la gripe le rondaba produciéndole alucinaciones. Por un momento le había parecido ver al matrimonio aquel caminando a buen paso por el andén, él empujando un cochecito de bebé.


	136. Cuéntame: La Epidemia VI

**CAPÍTULO 136**

**LA EPIDEMIA (VI)**

Aisone se incorporó a su puesto laboral con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Al fin y al cabo, estaba de buen humor, y aunque fuera una persona extremadamente inexpresiva no podía evitar reflejar cierta satisfacción. Tomó la primera solicitud de su bandeja y se puso al trabajo, sin percatarse del ceño fruncido que lucía Graciana. Era tan torpe con el lenguaje no verbal que al tercer gruñido de su compañera le preguntó honestamente si le molestaba la garganta. Graciana la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y un poquito de exasperación mientras Aisone, perpleja, no terminaba de comprender. Finalmente, a Graciana le dio pena verla así, encogiendo los hombros sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

-¡Amatriaín!- Soltó Graciana de sopetón.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – Preguntó Aisone todavía sin comprender.

-¡Ha dimitido!

Aisone la miró fijamente durante unos instantes procesando aquella pizca de información. Y murmuró despacio: Va a buscar él solo el foco de la epidemia…

-Creo que ya lo ha encontrado.- Aclaró Graciana.- Mas bien lo ha encontrado su mujer. En la Rioja, en un viñedo de unos parientes.

-Ya tendría que estar allí la gente de epidemias del Ministerio… ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que no han hecho nada! – Exclamó Aisone entendiendo por primera vez el significado de la expresiva mirada de su colega.

-Todo lo que tienes de inexpresiva lo tienes de lista.- Asintió Graciana.

-¿Cómo dices?- Curiosamente, la joven bruja aquello último no lo entendía bien.

-Que eres una bruja lista. – Aclaró Graciana. Y volvió a sus tareas con renovado entusiasmo. Hasta llegó a tararear, para total perplejidad de su compañera. Ahora era Aisone la pensativa. ¿Qué pretendía el Ministerio sin enviar un equipo de inspección sanitaria? ¿Y por qué había dimitido Amatriaín? A no ser…

-¡Va a hacerlo él solo! – Exclamó de repente, incrédula.- ¡El solo contra la epidemia!

-Zacarías Amatriaín en el fondo es un idealista. – Replicó Graciana sin apenas levantar la vista de su caldero.

-¡Pero…! ¡No es solo tiempo! ¡También es dinero!

-Los amigos tenemos algunos ahorros…

Graciana no dijo mas, dejando a Aisone con una cierta sensación de colecta. Sin embargo, ella llevaba poco tiempo trabajando, tenía que contribuir a los gastos domésticos y no procedía de una familia acaudalada. Mas bien al contrario, las Ederra, que no tenían precisamente fama de tacañas, nunca habían poseído mucho.

Por su parte, Zacarías y su mujer habían iniciado un periplo, comenzando por los alrededores de la finca de los parientes y siguiendo por los lugares donde hubiera niños mágicos por los que Pilar hubiera pasado con el pobre Pedrito, por si se hubieran contagiado. Era agotador, y también desgastaba mucho, sobre todo a Pilar. La primera noche a él casi se le cayó el alma a los pies al verla llegar, demacrada y ojerosa, conteniendo malamente las lágrimas. La envolvió entre sus enormes brazos y la dejó sollozar sobre su pecho durante un largo rato. El no querría que siguiera con la búsqueda, pero la conocía bien. No desistiría. No por Pedro.

Al día siguiente, Graciana vio un caer sobre sus papeles unos cuantos billetes y monedas, dinero tanto muggle como los escudos y doblones mágicos que se usaban entonces. No era una cantidad exorbitante pero tampoco estaba mal, y en cualquier caso todo era bien recibido. Giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Aisone y cuando abría la boca para decir algo en agradecimiento ella negó con la mano y se volvió a su mesa. La joven bruja no quería que se diera ni la menor posibilidad de tener que mencionar que la mayor parte del dinero procedía de su arbolaria hermana, que había explicado tan contenta que procedía de sus ingresos por venta de amuletos durante el último mes.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Graciana informaba de vez en cuando del paradero y andanzas del Amatriaín. De alguna forma, sentía que así le daba cuentas del destino de su dinero a su compañera. Aisone, por su parte, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, de manera tenue, aunque mentalmente registraba el recorrido de los Amatriaín, y otros datos curiosos, como el consumo de poción que debían estar haciendo para inmunizar a los niños mágicos. Hasta que un día Graciana apareció tarde. Y demacrada.

-Pilar ha muerto.- Dijo con tono lúgubre y lacónico. Y Aisone, aunque consideraba la muerte como parte del proceso de la vida, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

-¿Cómo ha sido?- Preguntó tragando el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.- Los adultos difícilmente caen con esta infección…

-Pero no es imposible. Sobre todo si tienes las defensas bajas.

Aisone no dijo nada, y Graciana tampoco añadió mas. Ambas permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que simultáneamente se levantaron y fueron a tomar sus abrigos que colgaban de un perchero. Juntas se aparecieron cerca del domicilio de los Amatriaín, en Tudela.

Zacarías, despeinado y con la ropa arrugada, sollozaba de pie, junto a la caja que velaban numerosos brujos y brujas. La escena se repetía, y Aisone no supo qué decirle, no en aquellas circunstancias que el destino se empeñaba cruel en hacerle revivir sucesos amargos. Solamente le miró unos instantes. El le devolvió la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se echó a llorar mientras ella se estremecía por dentro al ver a un brujo tan enorme completamente desvalido, como si fuera un crío pequeño. Al día siguiente, bajo un frío intenso, la enterraron en el panteón de la familia. Aisone asistió al entierro acompañada de Graciana, como había hecho con el hijo del sanador poco tiempo atrás, incapaz de de decir nada, aunque consciente del valor que la sola presencia de los que le apreciaban tenía para aquel viudo destrozado.

Durante los siguientes días ambas no comentaron los sucesos. En general, permanecían en silencio, trabajando, o bien intercambiaban algunas trivialidades. Hasta que una tarde, una vez terminado su trabajo, Aisone se plantó frente a la mesa de Graciana.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde está? – Espetó sin contemplaciones. Desde el entierro de Pilar, no había vuelto a saber de las andanzas del sanador. Y aquello la tenía un tanto mosca.

-Buscando mas afectados, como un loco, por el monte.- Replicó Graciana sin levantar la cabeza de la pequeña báscula en la que medía cuidadosamente las dosis exactas de distintas hierbas que después procedía a empaquetar y etiquetar.

-Eso del monte es muy amplio.- Dijo Aisone con un tono de voz mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Graciana no dijo nada. Simplemente sacó su varita, hizo aparecer un viejo mapa y puso el dedo en un lugar. Aisone inclinó la vista, tomó nota mental y asintió con la cabeza. Un rato después caminaba sobre una densa capa de nieve.

Lo encontró metido en una vieja tienda de campaña mágica, al calor de un hornillo mágico que no calentaba nada, contemplando un tanto ido un cazo en el que se enfriaba una sopa de aspecto lamentable. Zacarías tenía las mejillas rasposas, el pelo mas revuelto que nunca y una tienda muy desordenada.

Después de recalentar la sopa y añadirle unos fideos que encontró en una lata, Aisone lo sentó a la mesa y, varita en ristre, procedió a adecentar un poco el lugar. Estaba acostumbrada a entornos pobres y austeros, eso no le importaba. Lo que no podía soportar era el desorden. Y en aquel lugar había mucho.

-Deberías dormir un poco.- dijo cuando él se terminó la sopa. Eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Haciendo memoria, desde la última vez que se cruzaron en las escaleras del hospital. El la miró con ojos tristes, las manos envolviendo el tazón.

-No les serás de utilidad si estás agotado.- añadió ella. Y lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza. El estaba tan agotado y tan bloqueado que se dejó llevar hasta el catre. Aisone había cambiado las sábanas con su varita, y añadido una manta, de manera que tenía un aspecto mucho mas confortable. Una vez sentado en la cama, ella hizo aparecer un vasito de cristal de color azul, extrajo una botellita también azul de un bolsillo de su abrigo y vertió el líquido. Después le tendió el vaso.

-Bebe. Te ayudará a descansar.- Dijo muy seria.- Es una receta de familia, con hierbas de mis montes.

El miró el fondo del vaso un momento antes de beberlo de un trago. Después se tendió, boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, talmente como un muerto. Cerró los ojos y aunque no lo creía posible al cabo de pocos instantes dormía profundamente.

-Esto es una pocilga.- Murmuró Aisone para si misma una vez que comprobó que Zacarías tenía un sueño pesado. Tomó de nuevo su varita y se dispuso a blandirla. El viento ululó con fuerza sacudiendo las telas de la tienda, y un trueno se dejó oír.

-Y para colmo, se va a poner a nevar.- Volvió a murmurar para si misma. Ahora tendría, además, que reforzar la tienda para que resistiera las inclemencias. Y lo tendría que hacer a conciencia. No había que descartar una ventisca.

Por la mañana, Zacarías abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a ella, trajinando en la pequeña cocina. Olía bien, a café y bollos. Y aunque seguía roto por la pena de las pérdidas, un rincón de su corazón se sintió un poco reconfortado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó una vez que hubo tomado un buen sorbo de café caliente.

-Porque alguien tenía que venir. Era muy evidente que pensabas seguir solo, y la verdad, conozco a pocos hombres que se apañen solos. Aunque sean brujos.

-Puedo arreglarme, créeme.

-Ya. Entre mugre, mal alimentado y en una birriosa tienda de campaña. Y además, si yo fuera un sanador en medio de una epidemia, no le haría ascos a la ayuda de una buena medi maga.

-¿Has venido a quedarte?

-He venido a ayudarte.

-Es muy de agradecer.

-¿Por qué no ha venido el Ministerio?

-Di mas bien por quién no han venido.

-Ya… ese tipo no debería ocupar ese cargo. Le viene demasiado grande.

-Eso da igual ahora. Tenemos lo que tenemos encima.- Zacarías dejó escapar un largo suspiro.-Y nada devolverá a la vida a los que se han ido…

Aisone siguió su mirada y ambos dejaron caer la vista sobre un montón de papeles que ella había estado ordenando la noche anterior. Eran las páginas sueltas de lo que, normalmente, acababa constituyendo el diario de sanación de un sanador, donde se registraban todos los pacientes y sus tratamientos.

-¿Cuántos?-Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Dos de cinco.

-Has salvado a tres.

-He perdido a dos.

-Sin ti, se hubieran ido los cinco.

Zacarías no dijo nada, simplemente dejó escapar otro suspiro y estiró sus enormes brazos.

-Te aviso. Esto va a ser duro porque queda lo peor.

-Pues vuelvo a decirlo, mejor dos que uno.

Y ella le tendió la mano, como si se tratara de cerrar un trato comercial. El la miró unos instantes, y vio la determinación en aquella mirada azul pálido. Por primera vez sus ojos no le parecieron fríos ni desvaídos, sino mas bien le recordaron un mar en calma. No lo pensó mas, y extendió el brazo hacia ella. Para su sorpresa, la mano delgada de largos dedos de Aisone no desapareció en la enormidad de la suya, como pasaba con la de Pilar. Mas bien se acopló como si fuera un perfecto engranaje, y Zacarías tuvo el presentimiento de que no formaría mal equipo con aquella adusta roncalesa.


	137. Efectos Secundarios

**CAPÍTULO 137**

**EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS**

**Diciembre de 1997**

-¡Abuelo! ¿Está la abuela en casa?

-Si. Arriba…

-¡Gracias!

Santiago observó a la menor de sus nietas dejar abrigo y una cartera sobre una silla y a continuación desaparecer en tromba escaleras arriba. Almudena acababa de hacer aparición en casa y, para variar, no venía directa a él, su abuelo favorito sin discusión, sino en busca de su abuela. Y a juzgar por la premura que llevaba, la cosa debía ser de órdago.

-¡Eh! ¿Se aproxima una horda de duendes furiosos o que? – Exclamó Jaime cuando su sobrina casi le arrolló en el descansillo.

-¡Hola tío Jaime! ¡Luego te veo!

El único vástago varón de los Vilamaior contempló por un instante a su sobrina, esa que casi le había pisado un pie en su carrera escaleras arriba y que le había dejado aplastado contra la pared, y después continuó bajando. Jaime había quedado cierta bruja, y como quería causar una buena impresión se había esmerado en el acicalamiento. El problema era que no había encontrado cierto jersey en su dormitorio, y eso que había revuelto los armarios y cajones a conciencia. Cuando un encantamiento convocador también se reveló inútil, Jaime se había resignado a acudir a su madre. Sara sin embargo, le había despedido con contundencia. Estaba enfrascada en su trabajo, y además odiaba el desorden que generalmente rodeaba a su hijo. Caramba, que Jaime ya tenía treinta años. No era ningún jovenzuelo y sin embargo de vez en cuando había que reñirle como si lo fuera. Sobre todo en materia de orden. Y al paso que iba, también tendría que llamarle la atención en materia de ligues, porque seguía siendo un tanto "picaflor". Pero el joven brujo, ajeno como la mayoría de los hombres a esas minucias en las que se fijan las madres, se encogió de hombros y bajó el resto de las escaleras a buen paso. Si su madre no le buscaba el jersey, se apañaría bien pidiendo prestada a su padre cierta chaqueta. Precisamente, lo encontró colgando en el armario de la entrada el abrigo que su sobrina había dejado en una silla.

-¿Eso es de Almudena? ¡Qué raro! ¡Si ella es del Club de las Brujas Ordenadas! – Exclamó Jaime alzando una ceja.

-Tenía prisa por ver a tu madre.- Replicó Santiago con calma.

-¿A mamá? ¡Pues va lista! ¡Mamá está que bufa con esa conferencia tan concienzuda para los franceses! ¡Acaba de decirme que me las apañe yo solito y solo he ido a preguntarle donde había puesto mi jersey amarillo!

-Me temo que mamá le dispensará un trato mucho mas favorable. Almudena pertenece a la categoría de nietos, no lo olvides.

-¡No hay derecho! – Exclamó el joven brujo mientras se apoyaba con desgana en la pared.- ¡Solo le llevo doce años! Menos que los que me lleva su madre a mi.

Santiago soltó una carcajada antes de poner la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Se lo recordaré a tu madre la próxima vez. Claro que tal vez decida ponerte a Almudena como ejemplo de orden y pulcritud.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Pues va a ser peor el remedio.

Santiago no apeó la sonrisa mientras colocaba en la balda superior el portafolios de su nieta. A veces le parecía increíble que la criatura de apariencia endeble que se colaba en su cama, entre Sara y él, cada vez que se quedaba a dormir con ellos se hubiera convertido en una joven bruja de dieciocho años que seguía los pasos de su hermana mayor estudiando Leyes Mágicas en el Ministerio. Aunque ciertamente, a diferencia de Ceci, que a pesar de su juventud ya destilaba madurez desde el mismo día que entró por la puerta del Ministerio, Almu no se había desprendido de un halo de adolescente mágica soñadora y un tanto rebelde.

-¡Ay Almudena, Almudena…! – Exclamó divertido.

- Y por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? – Preguntó entonces Jaime mientras señalaba con la mano hacia la escalera.

-No tengo ni idea.- Reconoció el padre.- Solo se que ha venido buscando a tu madre.

-No hay derecho. – Volvió a murmurar Jaime entre dientes. Sus hermanas tampoco recibían bufidos maternos. Cierto que las tres llevaban casadas un promedio que superaba los veinte años, y que las tres eran madres, y que ninguno de sus sobrinos era ya menor de edad. Pero todo eso, a juicio de Jaime, eran minucias sin importancia. Estaba muy bien que su madre siguiera considerándolo "su niño" a la hora de los mimos, pero en lo referente a los rapapolvos, la verdad es que podía ir ahorrándoselos. ¿O no?

En el piso de arriba, tal y como había pronosticado Santiago, Sara atendía a su nieta con toda la calma del mundo . Almudena estaba nerviosa, eso era evidente.

-¡Abuela! ¡Necesito uno de tus hechizos!- Exclamó la chica con cierto tonillo desesperado.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?- Replicó Sara con tranquilidad. Tenía años y experiencia de sobra para saber que, con elevada probabilidad, el problema de una joven bruja de dieciocho sería bastante mas sencillo de lo que la interesada creía.

-¡Uno térmico!

-¿Uno térmico? ¡Pero Almudena! Esos los conoce también tu madre…

Almudena frunció el ceño y dedicó a su abuela una mirada de esas que cuestionan. Siempre había considerado a su abuela como una bruja inteligente, pero igual la había sobreestimado.

-¡Uno para la ropa! – Soltó con cierta exasperación.

-¿Para tener la ropa caliente?

-¡Para conservar el calor!

-¿Por qué no te compras un forro polar?

-¡Abuela! ¿Cómo iba a ponerme un forro polar en la boda?

-¡Ah! – Vaya, sí que había subestimado a su nieta. No era que Almudena pretendiera hacer _mountain__broom,_ deporte que le apasionaba, entre cumbres nevadas. El problema era _la__boda._

_La__boda_, por supuesto, era la de Cecilia. La hermana mayor de Almudena y su novio Alberto se habían descolgado unos meses atrás con la idea de casarse. Cierto que el motivo era la precaria salud del padre de él, pero Sara, en el fondo, también veía en Cecilia parte de la determinación de sus padres cuando, a los tres meses mas o menos de dar el campanazo con la noticia de su noviazgo, anunciaron lo mismo. Todavía tenía en la mente la imagen nítida de su hija y su sobrino, sentados uno junto a otro y con las manos cogidas, dándoles la noticia a Santiago y a ella. Ellos dos fueron los primeros en saberlo porque la feliz pareja, o mas en concreto su sobrino José Ignacio, tenía cierto miedo de la reacción de Catalina. Y fue una decisión acertada, porque Sara tuvo que esforzarse en aplacar a su hermana, que veía en aquella boda una solemne estupidez y la crónica de un fracaso anunciado.

Sara había sabido enseguida que el vínculo mágico estaba ahí, entre la menor de sus chicas y el buenazo de su sobrino, y que solo pedían ratificarlo oficialmente e iniciar una vida en común. Y cuando Catalina apostilló que ese formalismo era mucho mas difícil de romper que el vínculo mágico le dio la razón, porque eso era verdad, y ahí estaba para demostrarlo el proceloso proceso de nulidad de Amaia, pero también hubo de reconocer que llevaba tiempo viendo que los chicos coincidían en sus puntos de vista sin proponérselo, y que la total exasperación que hasta entonces había observado en Ana debido a esta circunstancia se había transformado de la noche a la mañana en una serena felicidad, mientras que el buenazo de su sobrino había pasado de incordiarla constantemente a tenerla en palmitas, y eso aunque a veces intercambiaran alguna que otra ironía.

Cierto era que durante bastantes años, Catalina siguió mirando con cierta prevención aquel matrimonio, y ni siquiera la llegada de las nietas bastó para convencerla del todo de que no era en absoluto un polvorín. Afortunadamente, los veintidós felices años juntos que ambos atesoraban habían terminado por ganar la partida, aunque a veces Sara pensaba que había sido por puro agotamiento.

Nada que ver con la historia de amor de Ceci y Alberto, que se habían enamorado de adolescentes en el colegio, que jamás discutían ni intercambiaban comentarios con un poco de punta, y cuyo escollo a superar había sido la aceptación de la existencia de la magia por parte de él y de su familia directa. Pero Sara, de algún modo, no podía por menos que ver cierta similitud con los padres en la determinación de la hija a la hora de dar un paso tan importante.

Pero la que tenía delante no era la mayor, sino la pequeña. Y estaba reclamando ayuda. Mágica, para ser precisos.

-¿Tienes miedo de pasar frío en la boda?- Preguntó Sara mientras abría un cajón y sacaba su varita.

-¡Abuela! ¡Anuncian una nevada en Madrid! –Replicó la nieta. Y Almudena, con unos reflejos admirables, extrajo su propia varita de un bolsillo, la agitó con energía y un diario muggle apareció sobre las notas de Sara. Justamente abierto por la página de meteorología.

-Mira abuela, mira.- La chica señaló con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda mientras la derecha apuntaba la punta de la varita hacia el techo.

- Admirable el hechizo, si señora.- Alabó Sara mientras bajaba la vista hacia el mapa de isobaras.- Pues si, aquí pronostican mucho frío.

-¡Y hasta nieve en la capital! ¡Necesito ese hechizo, abuela! ¡Conociéndome, sin él seguro que me resfrío!

Sara sonrió con condescendencia. Almudena había adquirido una merecida fama de "pupas" porque desde pequeña pillaba cualquier enfermedad muggle o mágica común que pasara cerca de ella. Cierto que desde que era adulta no se ponía enferma demasiado a menudo, pero la fama seguía ahí. Y la chica era consciente de ello.

- Muy bien. Te enseñaré un hechizo estupendo para no pasar frío.- Asintió Sara.- Ahora bien, te advierto que no hay que pasarse con la intensidad porque tiene efectos embriagadores.

-¿Efectos embriagadores?

-Eso es.

-¿Y qué quiere decir, exactamente?

-Que si te pasas, te puede dejar en un estado similar a una borrachera.

Almudena, lejos de achantarse, frunció el ceño decidida. Ella no quería pasar frío vestida con ropa de fiesta cuando las temperaturas pronosticadas rondaban los cero grados centígrados. Sara, internamente, se sintió complacida por la determinación de su nieta y procedió a enseñarle el susodicho hechizo.

-Ese hechizo no lo conocía yo... Supongo que no lo usaban con nosotras por eso del "efecto borrachera"- Comentaba Ana un día después, una vez su madre la había informado puntualmente de la visita de la criatura.

-Cuanto menos masa corporal, requiere mas precisión en la magia que invocas. Y además, ya sabes que los críos a menudo no se quedan quietos. Por eso son preferibles las bufandas y los buenos abrigos.

-Ya... – Murmuró Ana con una sonrisa.- Sin embargo me parece interesante. ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas a mi?

-¿También tienes miedo de que nieve?

-Mamá, para tu información, seguro que va a nevar. He hablado del tema con Amparo y ya sabes que la fábrica obtiene puntual información astronómica, astrológica y meteorológica. Y además, coincide con el meteorólogo mágico del Mago de las Finanzas.

-Vaya...

-Soy la madre de la novia.- Apostilló Ana como si eso justificara que estuviera pendiente hasta del tiempo.

-Bueno... pues si quieres aprenderlo... en realidad es bastante sencillo...

Ana tenía la profesión menos mágica de sus cuatro hijos, pero eso no quería decir que no anduviera sobrada de talento mágico. En dos golpes de varita lo tenía dominado.

-Admirable.- Dijo Sara.- ¿Sabes? Tu hija menor y tu tenéis una sorprendente precisión mágica. Y tanto vosotras dos como Ceci tenéis una determinación a prueba de bomba.

Ana sonrió complacida. ¿A quién no le agradaba un cumplido de tu propia madre, aunque anduvieras por los cuarenta?

El día de la boda en cuestión Ana andaba demasiado liada como para pensar en la nieve que caía sobre Madrid. Y no era precisamente por la novia, pues Ceci, serena y metódica como era, iba cubriendo con precisión suiza todos y cada uno de los pasos preparatorios para el evento. El que estaba dando mucha lata era el padre de la novia. Llegada la hora de arreglarse, Ana ya estaba harta.

-¡José Ignacio! – Exclamó indignada.- ¡Llevas todo el día suspirando!

-¿Cómo no voy a suspirar? – Replicó él mientras se anudaba la corbata con los ojos fijos en el espejo.- ¡Es mi hija!

-¡Anda! ¡Y la mía!

-No es lo mismo…

-Mira, en eso te doy toda la razón. Yo la llevé dentro nueve meses y la parí con sudores y esfuerzos, algo de lo que la naturaleza os exime a los varones.

-No entiendes, Ana, no entiendes… para un padre es… - El pobre iba a decir "algo parecido a un robo", pero en el fondo de su ser José Ignacio comprendía perfectamente que se estaba pasando varios pueblos. El caso es que no lo podía evitar. Eso de que se le casara una hija le producía una cierta desazón. Cierto que cuando Ana estaba embarazada de Ceci no había sabido bien cuál podía ser su papel de padre en ciernes, dejándole a ella el peso del protagonismo. José Ignacio reconocía internamente que por entonces, con veinticuatro añitos, era bastante inmaduro, y que solamente cuando tuvo el bebé en brazos fue plenamente consciente de su paternidad. Y cuando esperaban a Almudena, él se había centrado en Ceci, que era muy pequeñita, precisamente para que Ana pudiera estar algo mas tranquila. Si no se hubiera contagiado de las paperas de Almudena y hubieran tenido mas niños, José Ignacio estaba convencido de que habría terminado depurando la técnica de repartir su atención entre los correteantes y el nonato. Y la madre, claro. Pero las cosas habían venido como habían venido, y probablemente Almu había heredado cierta debilidad inmunitaria de él mismo que no conoció hasta que no se rodeó por completo de muggles. En cualquier caso, eran sus hijas, sus niñas. Siempre lo serían aunque fueran abuelas.

- Ahhhhhh – Volvió a suspirar mientras le venía a la mente la imagen de las dos de crías, vestidas igual, peinadas igual con sendos lazos en el pelo. Ceci, siempre tan reflexiva y Almu, delgaducha y cabezona.- Ahhhhh- Repitió. Y aquel último suspiro fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ana apuntó disimuladamente con la varita y lanzó el hechizo. Muy tenue, eso sí. Ligerísimo. Lo suficiente para "entonar" un poquito al apesadumbrado padre de la novia. Además, aunque el chaqué fuera de lana, así seguro que no pasaba frío.

Un rato mas tarde, Almudena y Lucía cotilleaban a la puerta de la capilla del colegio. Por expreso deseo de los novios, era una boda estrictamente familiar, que no se extendía mas allá de los primos hermanos. De todas formas esa parecía ser la tónica entre los Vilamaior, comentaban las dos primas, porque salvo la boda de la tía Amparo, que tuvo mas tiempo de preparación y fue mas concurrida, en general tiraban por eventos reducidos. Quizás de algún modo había influido el matrimonio in articulo mortis de sus abuelos.

- Alberto está nerviosísimo. No para de moverse.- Comentó Lucía con una risita. El novio, que por supuesto había llegado con mucho tiempo de antelación, no ocultaba cierta agitación. Las dos primas también comentaron que con el pelo rizado un poco engominado y vestido de chaqué, Alberto estaba muy bien.

- Con todo el trajín ha adelgazado.- Añadió Almudena.- Ha perdido su tripilla característica, aunque no estoy segura de que eso haga muy feliz a Ceci. – Comentó con una risilla. Sabido era que a su hermana le encantaba abrazarse a la cintura un poco blanda de su chico.

-A ver si tu hermana no se retrasa. Me estoy congelando con este frío.- Dijo entonces Lucía mientras se frotaba los brazos con fuerza.

-Ah, pues verás que te cuente...

Y Almudena arrastró a su prima hacia una salita anexa a la capilla del colegio que conocía bien, pues no en vano también era antigua alumna, y allí procedió a aplicar una dosis leve del hechizo.

-Mucho mejor. No comprendo cómo mi madre no lo usa. ¡Con el frío que hace en Vera! – Exclamó Lucía feliz mientras regresaban a la entrada.

-Será porque... – Empezó a decir Almudena. Pero no continuó hablando porque de repente, la cara de Alberto se transformó en una enorme sonrisa. Había llegado la novia. Cecilia saludó y sonrió encantadora a los presentes y después dedicó la mirada mas ilusionada y amorosa del mundo a su marido en ciernes que dio lugar a algunos "¡Ohhhhhhs!". El hechizo y sus efectos secundarios quedaron en el olvido porque el protagonismo absoluto se lo llevaban desde ese momento los novios.

El caso fue que cuando salieron de la capilla, en el ínterin hacia el restaurante del tío de Lucía, que también era cocinero como su padre, la nieve arreciaba como no se recordaba en mucho tiempo en Madrid. Hacía tanto frío que Lucía observó cómo Almudena, con disimulo, se aplicaba otra dosis del hechizo. Y como a ella no le había parecido complicado hizo lo mismo.

El problema vino después, al sumar al hechizo el vino de la cena y el licor posterior. Para cuando llegó el bailoteo que habían organizado para la gente joven, el cóctel "hechizo mas alcohol" se les había subido un tanto a la cabeza.

-Shhh. ¿Dónde están los novios? – Preguntó Lucía al cabo de un buen rato de bailoteo.

-Se han ido.- Contesto Almudena mas alto de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡No!

-Shhhiiii.- Afirmó Almudena con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Mi hermana y su marido se las han ingeniado para desaparecer pronto de esta celebración.

-¿Tanta prisa tienen? ¡No me digas que no…!

-Eso es para magos y brujas de magia antigua.- Almudena negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es Ceci entonces? ¿Una recién llegada a la magia? Dímelo, porque mi madre es hermana de la tuya, y si Ceci no tiene antigüedad mágica ni tu ni yo la tenemos.

- No seas bestia. Es por Alberto. Es un chico _conservador,_educado en un colegio religioso y eso…

-En el mismo que tu hermana y tu.

-Y muggle del todo.

-Así que ¿Nada de nada?

-Mujer, nada de nada, nada de nada exactamente…

-¡Ah! Cariñitos sí, pero de ahí no pasa…

-Eso creo. Tampoco es que mi hermana me haya contado.

-Pues si no te ha contado, entonces...

-Soy observadora. ¡Muy observadora!

-Ya... ¡Oh! ¡Viene Javier!

El primo hermano de Almudena por parte de padre se veía incómodo embutido en un traje de chaqueta y una corbata, pero había que reconocer que estaba guapo. Javier era delgado, no demasiado alto, con el pelo y los ojos prácticamente negros, y como habitualmente trabajaba al aire libre, en excavaciones arqueológicas, siempre tenía la tez morena. Se acercó a ellas con las manos en los bolsillos, las saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó junto a Lucía.

-Oye… estás mona con eso que llevas puesto.- Fue lo primero que dijo.

-Gracias.- contestó Lucía con una sonrisa radiante mientras Almudena los miraba alternativamente.

-_Eso_ que tu dices, se llama vestido.- Apostilló Almudena dirigiéndose a su primo con un tono demasiado mordaz para lo que ella pretendía.

-¡Estás pedo! – Replicó él ofendido.

-Tu también.

-Yo no.- Y sin decir mas, Javier se levantó y se fue. Cierto que era un brujo moderno de los que se apuntaban a las modas llamativas y tenían alergia a los trajes. Había llevado el pelo de todas las formas posibles desde los quince años, incluida una escandalosa cresta de colores que causó mas de un disgusto a su sufrida – y conservadora – madre. Pero una cosa era cierta, no era en absoluto aficionado al alcohol. Y por muy estrafalario que hubiera podido ir, jamás había probado ninguna droga, ni mágica ni no mágica.

Javier se sentía muy molesto en esos momentos. Se había encontrado, de repente, considerando que en aquella boda tan reducida y familiar lo mas interesante era Lucía. Pero Lucía no se despegaba de Almudena. Y para cuando él se decidió a hablar con ella, aun a pesar de tener a su prima presente, se había atorado un poco y le había soltado aquella frase tan poco airosa, cuando lo que pretendía decirle era que estaba guapísima. Claro que toda la culpa era de Almudena. Si no hubiera estado ahí, pegada como con pegamento, seguro que habría resultado mas airoso. Frustrado, las contempló ceñudo desde un rincón.

-Oh, Almudena.- Decía Lucía. Y lo mas curioso, Javier podía leer perfectamente los labios.- ¡Ahora que lo tenía aquí, vas y me lo espantas!

Ahora, Almudena miraba fijamente a Lucía y después negaba con la cabeza.

-Te estás comportando de manera patética.- Replicó su prima.

-Me parece que tiene razón Javier...

-¿Qué tiene razón? ¿En qué?

-¡En que estás pedo!

-¡Pero si he bebido poquísimo!...¡Oh, no!- Oh, si. Almudena estaba un tanto "embriagada", pero no lo suficiente como para no razonar mínimamente. Acababa de darse cuenta.- ¡Ha sido el hechizo!

Leer en los labios de su prima la palabra "hechizo" despertó la curiosidad de Javier. ¿Con qué clase de magia habían andado jugando aquellas dos?

-¿Qué hechizo? – Preguntó Lucía. Y Javier se sintió complacido. Chica lista, esa era la pregunta. A ver qué respondía ahora su prima.

-El hechizo térmico. ¡Y eso que la abuela me avisó! ¡Tiene efectos embriagadores!

"¡Embriagadores! ¡Acabáramos!" pensó Javier. Y rebuscando en la memoria no le costó encontrar el tipo de hechizo del que debía tratarse, porque era antiguo, aunque no mucho, del siglo diecisiete. "Hmmmm" también era un tío listo. Y en cuestión de encantamientos ancestrales era mucho mas ducho que aquel par de dos. No en vano tenía fama de buen arqueólogo mágico, a pesar de ser tan joven. Disimuladamente, sacó su varita, apuntó a su prima y formuló un sencillo contra hechizo.

- Lucía... esto tiene efectos muy, pero que muy parecidos a una borrachera...- Murmuró de repente Almudena torciendo la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Que creo que voy a vomitar!

Almudena salió disparada al servicio a la vez que Javier sonreía de medio lado. No iba a vomitar, tan solo sentiría un par de arcadas liberadoras y luego bastante sed, suficiente para dejarle el campo libre el tiempo que precisaba. Con paso decidido, volvió hasta Lucía.

-Almudena se...- empezó a explicar la chica...

-Estará bien. Antes quería haberte dicho que estás preciosa con ese vestido.

Lucía se ruborizó. Desde los dieciséis o diecisiete, Javier le atraía mucho, aunque él nunca le había hecho mucho caso.

-Tu también estás muy guapo con traje, aunque debe ser un hito histórico.

El chico sonrió considerando aquello un cumplido. Se sentía encorsetado en aquella ropa tan formal, pero en el fondo comprendía que Cecilia se hubiera llevado un disgusto si hubiera aparecido con vaqueros y camiseta, su atuendo favorito.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lucía no se pensó la respuesta dos veces.

Cuando Almudena, mucho mas aliviada y todavía algo sedienta regresó, siguió pensando que aquello era patético y que Lucía también debía estar bajo el efecto del dichoso hechizo. Un poco cansada, se sentó a contemplar al resto de los invitados. Comenzó por los mas jóvenes, que bailoteaban, hablaban y bebían. En un rincón Fer, el hermano de Lucía, hablaba y hablaba con su prima María y su novio Ezequiel, bajo la divertida mirada de Inés, la hermana de Alberto.

Entre los mas mayores, su padre parecía estar llevando una charla animada con un hermano y un cuñado del padre de Alberto, bajo una mirada aprobadora de su madre. Por otro lado, su tío Jaime atendía solícito a su acompañante, una bruja muy agradable llamada Patricia que era, a todas luces, su última conquista.

No solo el hechizo, toda aquella boda tuvo sus "efectos secundarios". Por ejemplo, a corto plazo, una bronquitis para Almudena, que no se atrevió a re invocar el hechizo cuando volvieron a salir a la calle, a pesar del frío, por miedo a los efectos secundarios. Para Jaime resultó la confirmación de que había dado, por fin, con la horma de su zapato. Para Lucía supuso el comienzo de una relación que tendría muchos altibajos, y que aparecería y desaparecería como el río Guadiana hasta que alcanzara la madurez suficiente como para solidificarse. Para Ana fue el interesante descubrimiento del efecto secundario que el hechizo térmico podía producir en su marido, aunque lo cierto fue que no fue capaz de ocultárselo mucho tiempo. Aunque sin duda lo mas importante fue el comienzo de una nueva familia mágica en la que Alberto, muggle de nacimiento, siempre ha sido un elemento clave.


	138. Hacerse mayor

**CAPÍTULO 138**

**HACERSE MAYOR**

_**Octubre de 2011…**_

Cecilia se congratulaba de que, a diferencia de su época, la Secundaria actualmente no tuviera clases los viernes por la tarde. Así sus dos hijas mayores podían dedicar la sobremesa a sus múltiples deberes mágicos y quedar mas tarde con sus amigas para ir a merendar o simplemente deambular por los alrededores. Compaginar Magia y educación muggle, que para un adulto mágico era una ventaja, realmente era duro, especialmente en la edad adolescente, cuando chicos y chicas valoran tanto quedar con sus amistades.

Seis meses atrás, Ceci había pensado que, ahora que vivían en una especie de urbanización, Babe, que era la mas pro vida muggle, haría pandilla con los chicos y chicas de los bloques. Pero había resultado que la mayor seguía con sus amistades muggles de siempre, chicas y ahora también algunos chicos de la clase del colegio, y sobre todo, con los de la escuela mágica. Por el contrario, su segundogénita era la que había hecho amistades en la urbanización.

¡Ah! ¡Su segundogénita!... Cecilia no había podido evitar cierto sobresalto interior aquella misma tarde, cuando la niña le había comentado tan campante que había quedado esa tarde con los de la_Urba_y le había soltado una retahíla de nombres de los que solamente podía poner cara a dos o tres que también iban a su colegio. Constató entonces que los ojos de Mencía quedaban casi a la altura de los suyos, y no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo varias veces, confirmando una vez mas que también se le hacía mayor a una gran velocidad. Pensativa, fue a buscar a Babe, que estaba en su dormitorio estudiando.

-Papá y yo tenemos que salir. Necesita un traje nuevo y un par de pantalones.- Explicó a su hija mayor.- Los abuelos subirán dentro de un rato.- Añadió cuidando las palabras. Babe no era una adolescente especialmente sensible a lo que pudieran decir o dejar de decir los adultos, pero Cecilia tampoco quería abrumarla con responsabilidades que, a su juicio, no correspondían a un niña de trece años, aunque fuera la mayor de cuatro hermanos y bastante mas responsable que la media.

-No hace falta.- Replicó Babe, tal y como Ceci se esperaba.- Yo hoy no salgo.- Añadió como si tal cosa. Y esa parte si que sorprendió a su madre.

-¡Ah! ¿No? – Lanzó como si nada.

-No. Los de clase salen el sábado, y con los de la escuela de magia no me apetecía quedar. Van a merendar en la Floriana…

-Ya…- Aquella semana, Babe había estado con gastroenteritis, contagiada por su hermana pequeña que, como si emulara a su tía Almudena de pequeñita, iba trayéndose para casa cualquier virus que anduviera suelto por el cole. –Bueno.- Añadió intentando que su tono fuera anodino.- Créeme, tus hermanos son capaces de marearte lo indecible. Si están tus abuelos se ocuparán de ellos y a ti te dejarán en paz.- Y puso la mano en su hombro para a continuación darle un beso en la mejilla. Babe, que era una niña cariñosa, sonrió divertida.

-Vale, mamá. Mensaje captado. No quieres que piense que no te fías de mi.

-¡Es que es la verdad! – Exclamó Ceci espontáneamente.- ¡Claro que me fío de ti!

-Vaaaaaaa leeeeeeee.

Ceci salió de la habitación de su hija mayor dudando si la habría convencido del todo. Claro que no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en todo aquello porque Alberto ya estaba listo para la tortura de salir de compras.

-Nos vamos. Portáos bien. Mencía, a las nueve en punto te quiero en casa. ¡Y sin discusión! _Tu_ mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, recuérdalo.

-¡Si no me has dado tiempo a protestar!

-¡Por si acaso!

-Se nos acerca otra adolescente a pasos agigantados.- Murmuró Ceci cuando, cogidos del brazo, ella y Alberto cruzaban una calle camino de unos grandes almacenes.- Y me temo que no tendremos tanta suerte como con la mayor.

-Bueno, la verdad es que casi prefiero un par de años horribles lidiando con Mencía a que te metas bajo la piel un buen pedazo de escama de dragón.- replicó Alberto apretándole el brazo. Todavía le entraban escalofríos al recordar que, dos Navidades atrás, Ceci casi se va al otro barrio como consecuencia de la exposición a dicha sustancia, a la que era terriblemente alérgica.

-Yo tampoco pensaba llegar a tanto… no obstante no deja de inquietarme…

-Lo superaremos. Además, no creo que se nos convierta en una adolescente tan terrible…

-Eso espero…

Una hora mas tarde, en el jardín de la urbanización, Mencía, ajena a las preocupaciones que empezaba a generar en sus padres, charlaba animadamente con una pandilla de niños y niñas mas o menos de su edad. Siguiendo la moda imperante aquel otoño, no se había quitado el uniforme del colegio, aunque eso si, había procedido a efectuar las pertinentes "modificaciones", a saber: dar un par de vueltas al dobladillo de la falda para que los bajos, que oficialmente debían situarse a la altura de la rodilla, ahora quedaran un par de centímetros por encima; sacarse los faldones del polo blanco, precisamente para tapar las vueltas; llenarse las muñecas de pulseras de hilos, otra cosa que estaba terminantemente prohibida en el colegio; colgarse unos cuantos colgantitos con cordones de cuero; colgarse también del cuello las llaves de casa y el teléfono móvil; y, sobre todo, soltarse la larga melena.

El status de Mencía como adolescente no era todavía de "pleno derecho", lo que se traducía en que le quedaba algo de moderación en sus "modificaciones" del atuendo escolar. Sus compañeras que ya tenían la regla lucían a veces las faldas tan sumamente cortas que Cecilia sabía de mas de una madre se había puesto en jarras ante la puerta de la calle y había preguntado cómo demonios semejante y ridícula banda alrededor de la cadera podía seguir considerándose "falda". Y se pintaban y maquillaban con una soltura digna de un profesional de la belleza. Mencía, aunque quería resultar atractiva, afortunadamente todavía conservaba una naturalidad y frescura que bloqueaba que también quisiera parecer "mayor".

Y como buena hija de su padre, sabía ser simpática sin caer en la exageración.

Y en esas estaba Mencía, hablando tranquilamente con chicos y chicas, cuando su sensibilidad pre adolescente la llevó a girar la cabeza y mirar a un chico que, callado, estaba a su lado derecho mirándola con mucha atención. El chico, que se llamaba Guillermo, era de la edad de Babe, pero aunque iba al mismo colegio estaba en otra clase. Era delgado, con el pelo castaño como ella, largo con flequillo que le caía por la frente hasta los ojos, corrector dental en los dientes y unos ojos marrones claros bastante vivos. Mencía supo instintivamente que Guiller, como lo llamaban los colegas, no le había dejado de prestar atención. Y un tanto desconcertada no supo qué otra cosa hacer que no fuera sonreír. Para su total asombro, había dado en el clavo y el chaval, que se puso ligeramente colorado, también sonrió. Mencía continuó la charla con el resto de la panda intentando que no se le notara que estaba especialmente atenta a las reacciones del chico. Cuando a las nueve de la noche, hora marcada escrupulosamente por su madre, subía en el ascensor, se sintió embargada por una sensación la mar de satisfactoria. Eso de sentirse admirada por un chico era, simple y llanamente, muy halagador. Sobre todo pensando que la guapa de la familia, en su opinión, era su hermana mayor.

Se miró en el espejo del ascensor atentamente y se llevó la sorpresa de descubrir que se parecía a su madre mucho mas de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Cierto que Babe había sacado el pelo y los ojos grises, pero ella tenía la misma cara un poco larga, la misma nariz recta y delgada, las cejas y los labios finos… Pensó en la fama de su madre de bruja no exenta de belleza, y se estremeció al constatar que ella seguramente no tendría que envidiar a su hermana. A continuación, Mencía se miró de arriba abajo, de un lado y de otro, y quedó gratamente satisfecha por primera vez en su vida.

¡Qué monos eran los chicos cuando no se ponían brutos! ¡Si eran casi achuchables! Pensaba mientras una media sonrisa se le subía a la cara. ¿Qué pensaría Pablo de que ella, precisamente ella, tuviera un admirador?

-¿Por qué te sonríes? – Le preguntó de repente Babe. Mencía se puso seria de golpe. ¡Oh, no! Tendría que tomar nota, a partir de ahora, de ser mas cauta con sus pensamientos y emociones.

-Por nada.- Negó con vehemencia. Babe se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger los papeles de sus deberes. Se detuvo un segundo ante un folio en una de cuyas esquinas había escrito una diminuta y pulcra letra "D", frunció el ceño y después guardó todo deprisa.

Mas tarde, cuando las dos ya estaban en la cama, Babe se sorprendió de ver a su hermana colocada al revés, con las piernas sobre la pared.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Preguntó extrañada.

-Me estoy fijando en mis piernas.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, que me estoy fijando en mis piernas. ¿Tu crees que son como las de mamá?

-No se… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mamá tiene las piernas largas.

-Ah, si es por eso… tu siempre las has tenido largas.

-Tu también.

-Yo creo que las tuyas son mas largas.

-No, que va. Eres mas alta que yo.

-Por poco.- Reconoció Babe con cierta sensación extraña.

-No tan poco…

-Está bien. Córrete un poco.

Mencía no preguntó por qué su hermana quería que le hiciera sitio, pero se movió hasta un extremo de la cama. Babe se tumbó en la misma posición junto a su hermana y apoyó sus piernas en la pared. Cuatro pies quedaron arriba, bastante juntos.

-¿Lo ves? Me llegan los pies mas o menos igual que a ti.

-¿Tienes el culo a la misma altura que yo?

Babe se inclinó un poco y volvió a tumbarse.

-En el mismo sitio. Fíjate, yo creo que las tuyas son mas largas. Aunque quizás sean los pies. Esos si que los tienes mas grandes que yo.

Las dos hermanas soltaron una carcajada tonta que, aunque no se dieron cuenta, sus padres y hermanos escucharon perfectamente.

-¿A qué viene esta preocupación por las piernas? – Preguntó Babe cuando la risa se pasó lo suficiente. Mencía medio sonrió, y su gesto no permaneció ajeno a su hermana. Aquella postura tan rara, que ambas mantenían, por alguna misteriosa razón se estaba revelando muy proclive a la confidencia fraterna.

-Creo que le gusto a un chico.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Cuenta!

-Guillermo.

-¿Guillermo…? ¿Quién…?

-Está en el B de tu curso.

-No caigo… ¡Ah! ¡Pero si vive en el bloque!

La sonrisa de Mencía se expandió como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo alargador mientras Babe se quedaba muy confundida.

-Oye… entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Pablo? – Preguntó desconcertada.

-Pablo… bueno. El nunca se ha fijado en mi.

Babe cerró los ojos y contuvo a duras penas la frase que se le venía a los labios, que era algo así como "¡Oh, cielos!" mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Durante unos segundos, las dos hermanas permanecieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propias reflexiones.

-Oye, Babe…- De repente, otra cuestión le había venido a la mente a Mencía.

-¿Qué? – Replicó Babe un tanto temeroso de lo que pudiera decir su hermana ahora, después de semejante revelación.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir con la gente de la escuela de magia?

-¿De dónde te sacas que yo no quiera salir con ellos?

-De que desde que comenzó el curso siempre has largado excusas.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Eso es verdad. Que si tenías que comprar material escolar, que si ir de compras con mamá, que si te dolía la cabeza, que si la gastroenteritis…

-Tu me has visto hecha polvo esta semana…

-Si. El lunes y el martes. Pero estamos a viernes, querida hermana.

-Estoy a medio gas…

-Ya…

Mencía no se lo creía. Y con razón. Babe suspiró. Ya sabía ella que tenía una hermana sin un pelo de tonta. Pero… ¿Cómo contarle…?

Había ocurrido durante el campamento mágico. El ligoteo entre Pablo y Manuela no había llegado ni a dos meses. Ella, como siempre tan franca, había comentado que Pablo era encantador pero no terminaban de encajar, y que ella misma se lo había dicho. El, sonrojado como siempre, se había limitado a negar cuando los demás le habían preguntado si ya no salía con aquella chica. En el mes de julio, libre él de Manuela y en ausencia de Mencía, Babe se había encontrado a menudo en compañía del joven mago. Al principio, ella no notó nada. Puede que su hermana tuviera razón, y para las cuestiones de chicos fuera un tanto roma. El caso es que fue su amiga Millie, la novia de Manu, el hermano de Pablo, la que le hizo ver que se notaba que se alegraba cuando Pablo se le acercaba. Eso ocurrió cuando faltaba poco para que terminara el mes. Babe lo negó porque en realidad no era consciente de tal cosa, a la vez se sintió fatal pensando en su hermana, y finalmente tomó la decisión de evitar a Pablo. Lo logró, pero solamente durante un día. La víspera del término del campamento de julio, Pablo se las ingenió para quedarse a solas con ella.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Mencía. Su hermana acababa de estremecerse.

-Ya te dije que todavía estoy floja…- Replicó Babe sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Y ni corta ni perezosa bajó los pies de lo alto y se metió en su cama.- Creo que me voy a dormir…

-Vale. Buenas noches.

Mencía también retiró las piernas de la pared, apagó la luz de la lamparita que estaba sobre la mesilla y se arrebujó bajo el edredón. Continuaba embargada por aquella extraña satisfacción de saberse atractiva para un adolescente del sexo contrario. Si Pablo no quería darse cuenta de sus encantos, allá él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan romo? Bueno, ya caería del guindo, si es que tenía que hacerlo. Mencía se durmió casi instantáneamente, feliz de la vida. Hacerse mayor tenía sus ventajas, vaya que si.

Babe, por su parte, no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Si hubiera estado sola en la habitación habría dado vueltas y mas vueltas, pero no quería que su hermana lo notara. Lo cierto era que estaba hecha un completo lío. ¿Por qué hacerse mayor era a veces tan complicado?

Porque aquella noche, bajo las estrellas, Pablo la había besado. Y tenía que reconocerse que había sido un beso maravilloso, hasta que cierto pensamiento se coló entre sus endorfinadas neuronas y la felicidad se convirtió en puro horror. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Pablo le gustaba a su hermana! ¡A ella no le gustaba Pablo! ¿O sí? Rompió el beso empujándolo con mas violencia de la que hubiera querido, y de forma entrecortada e incoherente le vino a decir que se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su hermana. Pablo, totalmente perplejo, en principio solo fue capaz de articular que solo tenía tres años, y Babe tuvo que aclarar, acalorada y muy nerviosa, que se refería a Mencía. Y salió corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación, dejándolo estupefacto. Al día siguiente, Pablo había intentado hablar con ella sin conseguir nada coherente. Babe se emperraba en hablar de Mencía, y él, atónito, le replicaba una y otra vez que no había salido nunca con ella y que no era quitarle el novio ni nada parecido.

A resultas de aquello, la convivencia en clases y fuera de ellas de ambos era violentísima, aunque los dos se afanaban por disimular. Babe sintió cómo se le aceleraba otra vez el corazón y se aferró a la idea de que a ella nunca le había gustado Pablo de esa manera. A continuación pensó en su amor platónico de entonces, cierto chico mago un poco mas mayor que le resultaba atractivo y con el que tenía nulas posibilidades de llegar a algo. Curiosamente, Darío tuvo un efecto sedante, y con él ocupando su pensamiento consiguió dormirse.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Pablo en su litera también contemplaba el techo de la habitación, las manos bajo la nuca. Hacía mucho que le gustaba Babe. Era guapa, dulce y mágicamente brillante. Cierto que su mejor amiga, tanto mágica como no, era Mencía, pero él no se sentía atraído por ella. Por un momento, durante aquel beso, se había sentido el chico mas feliz del planeta Tierra, hasta que Babe rompió la magia. Y ahora la situación era violentísima. ¿Por qué era tan complicado hacerse mayor?

En el Toledo mágico, en el pub de moda del brujerío juvenil, el ModMag (acrónimo de Modern Magics) un chico le entregó una copa a su amigo. El amigo alzó las cejas al ver el color gris azulado del brebaje.

-¿Qué lleva?

-MagiRon del Caribe, Coca-Cola y un chorreón de GreyBlue, que es una cosa que han inventado los daneses con un puntito de cafeína y un puntito de alcoho.

-Ah…

El chaval se quedó un rato mirando el vaso hasta que el otro lo incitó a beber.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Te da _yuyu_?

-Nah, qué va. Es que me recuerda a alguien.

-¡Joder, Darío! ¿Estás colocado o qué? ¿Cómo puede una copa recordarte a alguien?

El chico sonrió divertido.

-No te lo vas a creer, tío. Me recuerda a los ojos de alguien.

-¡Será a los ojos de una chica! ¿No?

-Claro, tío.

-Ah, bueno, joder, entonces está bien. Venga tío, ¡Salud!

-Salud…

Darío probó su bebida con curiosidad. Era una copa de un color bonito, su sabor era ligeramente dulce y a todas luces era mágicamente potente. Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza. La mera idea era una chorrada de las gordas. Sin embargo, en su mente desde ese instante se quedó la asociación de aquella copa con cierta persona. ¡Qué pena que no fuera un poquito mas mayor!


	139. Bonus especial: algo pasa con Orsini 3

**CAPÍTULO 139**

**BONUS ESPECIAL**

**ALGO PASA CON ORSINI (y 3)**

_**Septiembre 2008…**_

Durante toda su vida, Stefano se había sentido maldecido por la magia. Y lo que era mas doloroso, sin haber hecho méritos para ello. Sin embargo, ahora se consideraba todo lo contrario, alguien bendecido por aquel extraño poder de cuya existencia siempre se había sabido aunque el racionalismo lo había condenado a un producto de la imaginación. En realidad, aquella fuerza de la naturaleza, energía, o lo que fuera, en su caso no tenía nada de abstracto. Todo lo contrario.

Dos meses atrás, esperaba en la Nunciatura de Madrid sin tener idea de qué tipo de persona se iba a encontrar. O mejor dicho, qué tipo de bruja. Porque Stefano estaba al corriente de la particularidad de la persona con la que tendría que tratar. Pero nada mas verla, la incertidumbre se disipó por completo y algo en él se conmovió. Almudena era su paradigma de mujer: naturalmente atractiva, no excesivamente alta, con ojos vivos y una inteligencia de las que cuestionan casi todo. Le bastó tratarla muy poco para saber que aquella bruja española también tenía la personalidad ideal para él. Y eso lo turbó mucho, porque convencido de que no había un alma gemela en el mundo vivía feliz en su burbuja. Craso error. Ahí estaba. Y eso ponía sobre la mesa con toda su crueldad la dolorosa realidad de la maldición.

Pero después de dos meses intensos ya no había vidriera que sostuviera aquel hechizo, y las angustias y sacrificios del pasado habían quedado atrás. Stefano era sumamente feliz porque en su mujer, porque tal era desde la noche de San Lorenzo por mucho desbarajuste canónico que su tío se hubiera hecho, reconocía el regalo de la compañera por la que siempre había suspirado.

Precisamente, esa compañera tenía algo que la preocupaba metido entre ceja y ceja. No tenía que observar con mucho detalle. Stefano y Almudena podían conocerse desde hacía poco tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran compenetrados como si llevaran varios años de matrimonio. Por esa razón, no se le escapaba esa expresión ligeramente seria y ese no aguantar mas de dos minutos haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que te da vueltas en la cabeza, cara? – Preguntó divertido cuando la vio cerrar el libro que medio minuto antes había abierto. Almudena se tomó unos instantes para reflexionar sobre qué contestar.

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir sin decidirse a culminar la frase.

-Pues ¿Qué? – Y para animarla, él dejó a un lado las notas que estaba repasando para una conferencia y la miró con atención.

-Se acerca el aniversario de tus padres…- Murmuró Almudena todavía seria. Stefano clavó sus ojos en los de ella, sonrió con ternura y se inclinó para acariciarle suavemente una rodilla.

-Lo se, cara.

-Ya me figuro que no se te ha olvidado.- Replicó ella con cierta ironía que hizo que a él se le escapara una risita. En la familia de su mujer decían que su carácter era el mismo que el de su madre. Stefano no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Ella tenía unas cuantas cosas heredadas directamente de su suegro. Pero desde luego no podía negarse de dónde venía la vena irónica y afilada que poseía.

-Y vamos a estar fuera. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – Añadió mientras pensaba que Almudena, inmersa en esas preocupaciones sin importancia, resultaba deliciosamente tierna.

-Pues si. – Exclamó ella decidida.

-Yo creo que a ellos lo que les importa, donde están, es que tu y yo estamos juntos. – Replicó él igualmente convencido.- Y si te soy sincero, a la familia directa, que es la que siempre ha estado en el ajo del asunto, también es lo que les importa.

- A mi el qué dirán los demás, esos que como tu dices no han estado en el ajo, tampoco me preocupa mucho.- Aclaró Almudena.

-¿Entonces?

-No se explicarlo bien, Stefano… pero yo llevo la alianza de tu madre. Es… no se… como un vínculo.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Almudena? Porque con eso del vínculo no estoy seguro del todo de dónde quieres ir a parar.- Replicó él posando ambas manos en los hombros de ella.

- Llevo varios días pensándolo. Fue por tu madre ¿Verdad?

Stefano alzó las cejas sorprendido. Ahora sí que estaba completamente perdido.

-¿Qué es lo que fue por mi madre?

-Claudicaste por ella.-Contestó Almudena en un susurro suave.

-Ah…- Stefano entornó los ojos sin dejar de mirarla, ladeó un poco la cabeza y a continuación la envolvió entre sus largos brazos. Almudena apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y también lo rodeó con sus brazos.- ¡Qué bruja mas lista eres! – Añadió entonces él sin soltarla.

-Sus convicciones debían ser muy firmes.

-Como el granito… mi madre… mi madre pensaba que mi padre era un completo caradura. Un niño rico que tomaba todo lo que se le antojaba sin responsabilizarse de las consecuencias… y no paró hasta que lo descubrió… Pero te diré una cosa. En realidad, fue por los dos.

… _**Ginebra, década de los setenta, en el otoño siguiente…**_

Desde lo del funeral María se sentía un tanto incómoda si detectaba cerca la presencia de Pierluigi Orsini. Por otra parte, después de la mirada fría con que la había obsequiado al descubrirla en aquella celebreción, él había abandonado la pose incisiva para mostrarse indiferente. María era una buena estudiante y una persona observadora y sincera consigo misma. No se negó a reconocerse en su fuero interno que esa indiferencia dolía. Precisamente por esa razón decidió abordarlo un día.

Hacía mucho frío, el cielo estaba plomizo y los árboles habían perdido todas sus hojas. Probablemente la ciudad amanecería al día siguiente bajo una capa de nieve. María llevaba un gorro de lana y una bufanda a juego alrededor del cuello, y el cuerpo embutido en un abrigo estrecho de color azul oscuro. Lo avistó a la salida de las clases, envuelto en su trenka verde, con el cuello subido y las manos en los bolsillos. La chica aceleró el paso hasta que se puso junto a él.

-¡Pierluigi!

El chico giró la cabeza un momento sin detener su presurosa marcha, la miró sin decir nada y volvió a echar la cabeza al frente.

-¡Pierluigi! – En esta ocasión, María extendió la mano y tocó con ella ligeramente el brazo del chico, que se revolvió como si aquel simple gesto transmitiera una corriente de alto voltaje, deteniéndose para hacerla frente.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Rascini? ¿Ningún otro idiota a la vista para jugar a psicólogos?

María dio un pequeño respingo. Aquel comentario dolía.

-Nunca he pensado que fueras un idiota.- Consiguió balbucear. El se acercó mas a ella adoptando una pose que pretendía intimidar. María, que se dio cuenta, permaneció firme en su sitio, sin retroceder ni un milímetro ni achantarse ni un poco.

-Pues yo pienso que eres una _metomentodo._

Por alguna razón, aquella salida produjo en María cierto alivio.

-Escucha, en cuanto a lo del funeral…

-No tenías derecho.

-Era… un sermón de mi hermano.- Replicó ella sabiendo que era una respuesta patética.

-No tienes derecho a meterte cuando te da la gana en la vida de los demás.

María comprendió que había mucho dolor. Y lo sintió por él. Pero algo no encajaba.

-Si te preocupa que sepa que una vez estuviste enamorado de verdad, no te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Me importa un bledo lo que vayas por ahí diciendo de mi. Pero no te atrevas, y te que te quede bien clarito, no te atrevas a criticar a Lidia.

Y con aquellas palabras tan extrañas, Pierluigi se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a buen paso. María lo dejó marchar, intentando poner orden a todo lo que él había dicho. La superficialidad de aquel chico era una excusa para tapar un dolor tremendo. Era evidente que Pierluigi no había superado la muerte de aquella chica.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, María habló con su hermano mayor. Giovanni la miró con afecto, como siempre. No podía evitar ver en ella a la hermanita pequeña, esa que se empeñaba en jugar con él a las carreras de coches con un bólido teledirigido cuando no sabía ni cómo encender el mando a distancia.

-Tu eres la experta en psique, María.

-Tu eres un cura. La gente puede ir al psicólogo o contarle las cosas a un cura. Personalmente, pienso que es mas barato lo segundo.

Giovanni soltó una carcajada antes de replicar.

-Pues no lo vayas diciendo por ahí, o te quedarás sin clientela.

-Si se van contigo, al menos tendré el consuelo de que no han elegido mal.

-Vaya. Gracias por el cumplido. Pero no creo que yo sea muy bueno dando esos consejos. Y además, no sigas insistiendo. No puedo forzar al joven Orsini para que me cuente los entresijos de su pasado amoroso.

-No tienes que forzarle. Basta con que cuando te encuentre, tengas los oídos disponibles.

-¡María! ¡Eso es muy poco cristiano!

-Todo lo contrario. Queremos curar su dolorida alma ¿No?

-¡Pero no vale todo!

María había estado a punto de decirle que en el amor y en la guerra se decía que sí valía todo. Pero calló a tiempo. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento. ¿Habría algo de verdad en el fondo de aquel pensamiento que tan alegremente había subido hasta sus labios?

No se equivocaba en una cosa: el alma de Pierluigi Orsini necesitaba contar. Pero para su sorpresa, no iba a hacerlo con un cura.

Ocurrió otro día de aquellos gélidos, cuando ella entró en un café y lo vio solo en un local abarrotado y sin mesas libres. Ni corta ni perezosa se sentó frente a él.

-No te he invitado, Rascini.- Dijo él, hosco.

-Pienso pagar mi bebida, Orsini. Pero necesito sentarme. Estoy aterida y cansada.

De buena gana, Pierluigi le hubiera dicho que se marchara, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. María tenía la nariz roja y se frotaba con brío las mangas del abrigo, que ni siguiera se había desabrochado. Fue al hilo de aquel café cuando él pensó que la asustaría. Y le empezó a hablar de brujas malvadas y de maldiciones.

Cuando terminó, esperaba que María lo considerara tan loco que abandonara por imposible. Para su pasmo, ella dio un sorbo a su chocolate y contestó tan campante.

-Si, ya he oído alguna historia sobre maldiciones familiares, Orsini.

Pierluigi entornó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña.

-No sobreestimes el poder de fuerzas ocultas que no conoces.

-Yo no subestimo nada. Pero si la querías tanto como parece, no entiendo por qué te escudas en esa excusa tan ridícula de una bruja, una vidriera y una maldición. ¿No comprendes que es un insulto a su memoria? Y a su amor, porque por lo que parece, ella también te quería.

Aquello colmó la paciencia de Pierluigi, que se inclinó aún mas sobre la mesa hasta casi estar encima de ella.

-No tienes ni idea, Rascini. No tienes ni idea de lo que es amar sin poder hacerlo.

-Para tu información, se muy bien lo que es el amor verdadero. Algo por lo que merece la pena hasta dar la vida.

Pierluigi no quiso oír mas. Se levantó muy serio, dejó unos francos sobre la mesa para pagar con creces las dos bebidas y se marchó con la trenka bajo el brazo. María volvió a sentirse desconcertada. Seguía sin entender. Y lo peor de todo, lejos de querer alejarse de Orsini, cada vez se sentía mas intrigada.

El chico, por su parte, avanzó por las calles heladas sin rumbo fijo, recordando a Lidia. El tenía catorce años y ella dieciséis. Primero fueron los coqueteos, después las caricias inocentes. Hasta que el verano de sus quince se desataron sus pasiones. Pierluigi no se creyó lo de la maldición. Era demasiado joven para creérselo. El mundo era suyo, y la chica también. Lo hicieron poco antes de que él volviera al internado, en la cama de ella, en la vivienda que había sobre el garaje. El iba tan lanzado y tan ciego que solo pensó en saciarse. Ella dejó escapar algún quejido y alguna lágrima. Para asombro de Pierluigi, que sabía que ella no había disfrutado, ella continuó queriéndolo y esperándolo. Pero cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y Pierluigi volvió a cortejarla, Lidia le rechazó alegando que se sentía cansada. Estuvo a punto de llamarla puta, de ironizar sobre si de repente se había vuelto estrecha, hasta de echarle en cara que se hubiera acostado con otro. Las cosas que dicen los chavales cuando se ponen en plan bestia. Pero no pudo.

Cuando ella falleció en el quinto aniversario de aquel horrible polvo, Pierluigi cayó en la cuenta y, a sus veinte años, se le rompió el corazón al comprender el verdadero alcance de la maldición. Y ahora venía esta niña bien, María Rascini, a decir que sandeces como esa de que el amor verdadero es algo por lo que merece la pena dar la vida. ¿Qué sabía aquella estúpida de colegio de monjas de la vida?

_**Roma, septiembre de 2008. Aeropuerto de Fiumicino.**_

Almudena se contempló la alianza que había sido de su suegra mientras su marido facturaba. Stefano le había comprado un anillo de hechuras sencillas pero de brillantes buenísimos para que hiciera de tope y no se le saliera, una joya cara pero discreta, porque María Orsini había tenido dedos mas grandes que ella.

-Listos, ya tengo las tarjetas.- Dijo Stefano echándole el brazo por los hombros. A continuación le habló en la oreja en un tenue susurro.

-Gracias, amore. Cada vez llevo peor que me desaparezcas.

Almudena sonrió sin proponérselo. Una bruja podía desaparecer a un muggle. Su tía lo hacía constantemente con su tío Fernando, y él nunca se había quejado. Todo lo contrario, parecía gustarle. Su hermana se prodigaba menos con Alberto, pero quizás era porque la primera vez que lo hizo se confundió un poquito de coordenadas y ambos fueron a parar a las aguas heladas de la piscina de sus abuelos en pleno invierno. Seguramente Alberto desconfiaba todavía algo. Pero Stefano, el pobre Stefano directamente se mareaba y vomitaba. Por eso habían elegido el avión para trasladarse a Ginebra, dónde él presentaba una ponencia en un congreso.

-Bueno, he pensado que me lo voy a cobrar.- Dijo ella con un tonillo risueño.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que me vas a pedir como precio?

-Que me lleves a sus sitios.

-Ya…- Dijo Stefano comprendiendo. Si, era un buen homenaje de aniversario a sus padres.

… _**1975**__**…**_

Pierluigi leía en la cama, el pijama abrochado hasta arriba, cuando María se colocó delante de él, se quitó despacio la bata y se quedó en un camisón ligeramente transparente. El sintió una punzada, pero se contuvo. Ese era el pacto. No se consumaría el matrimonio. Y así llevaban un mes de vida en común. La punzada se transformó en un profundo dolor cuando ella dejó caer el camisón hasta sus tobillos, quedando completamente desnuda delante de él.

-María… por favor… tenemos un acuerdo…

-Tenemos una falacia. Yo me he casado por amor y las esposas...

-Y yo te quiero. Precisamente por eso…- Cortó él retirando la vista del cuerpo de su mujer, que por otra parte le atraía como un imán.

-Déjate de argumentos que no tienen sentido. Soy tu esposa, te amo y te deseo, Pierluigi Orsini. Y si mi vida termina dentro de cinco años habrá merecido la pena por haberla vivido contigo.- Y con aquellas palabras retiró las sábanas y se acostó a su lado.

-María, no me hagas esto…- Dijo él retirando la cara de sus besos.

-No me lo hagas tu a mi, Pierluigi. Eso no es amor.

Era difícil resistirse. María, además de su propio perfume, olía a algo así como feminidad en estado puro. Y además una fuerza misteriosa le impedía detener sus manos mientras le desnudaban. Y él tuvo que darse por vencido.

-Entra en mi y tómame como tu mujer que soy, Pierluigi.- Dijo ella en su último esfuerzo por resistirse.- Y embarazame.

_**Roma, noche de San Lorenzo de 2008…**_

Almudena, desesperada, intentaba convencerlo. Pero él tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Estaba tan aterrorizado que casi iba a echar a correr. Fue entonces cuando dentro de su cabeza escuchó completamente nítida la voz de su madre.

"_Stefano, hijo. Te quiere y la quieres. Juntos, tenéis el poder para romper el hechizo…"_

Eso era sugestión, pensó. El era neurólogo. Sabía que no era posible que…

"_Stefano, hijo. Si no lo haces por tu madre, hazlo por mi. Por los Orsini que nos precedieron. Y por ella. Para ella vivir sin ti sería un sinvivir…"_

Demasiadas voces en la cabeza, demasiada presión. Era un hombre muy débil, porque había acabado claudicando sin apenas darse cuenta. Estaba muy arrepentido, y en el fondo no sabía bien cómo habían llegado al jardín, cuando Almudena alzó la varita y pronunció aquellas palabras con tanta serenidad.

-Tracto Inverso

Y el vidrio se desvaneció para siempre, convertido en arenilla de colores que una ligera brisa de ferragosto milanés se encargó de dispersar.

_**Otoño de 1983…**_

1980 fue el peor año de la vida de Pierluigi, a pesar de que fue el año del nacimiento de su hija. Pero afortunadamente había pasado. María tenía razón. El amor es tan fuerte o mas que la muerte. Stefano, Chiara, y los ocho años juntos y felices estaban ahí para atestiguarlo.

María miraba el lago de Lugano mientras él conducía muy pendiente de la estrecha carretera. Fue entonces cuando aquel suizo del Porche se pasó de carril y se les estampó de frente.

Pierluigi era muy consciente de la gravedad del asunto, y así se lo hizo saber a María mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche. Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos fuera del vehículo, ella también fue plenamente consciente.

-Los niños…- Murmuró Pierluigi.

-No están solos…- Replicó ella con ternura.- No les dejaremos solos.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando el destrozo hasta que una certeza se hizo en el espíritu de ambos.

-Vamos… - Dijo Pierluigi.- Tenemos que velar porque Stefano, cuando llegue el momento, tenga el valor.

Y extendió la mano para asir amorosamente la de ella. Y ambas manos quedaron entrelazadas con una firmeza irresistible, completamente indiferentes al hecho de ser etéreas.

FINE DEL MINIFIC ALGO PASA CON ORSINI...


	140. Cuéntame: La epidemia VII

**CAPÍTULO 140**

**CUÉNTAME: LA EPIDEMIA (VII)**

_Vistas las propuestas, y la acertada observación de Lizbeth, el 140 y el 141 los dedicaré a terminar este mini fic. El resto de propuestas han sido debidamente registradas…. Y ya estamos en ello pensando en el 150_

Lo primero que hizo Aisone al llegar a su casa fue convocar "asamblea fraternal" para poner en conocimiento de sus hermanas que había dejado su trabajo en el hospital mágico y las razones que le habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión. La mayor de sus hermanas la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no hizo comentarios. Sara era la ecónoma, y aquello suponía un reajuste en el presupuesto doméstico, pero como siempre, conseguirían apañarse. Celia, en cambio, palmoteó encantada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es lo que hay que hacer! ¡Si son una panda de inútiles no merecen tu talento!

Aisone esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada bajo el gesto adusto de su otra hermana. Celia era la excéntrica, pero no podía negarle cierto poso de razón en sus palabras.

-Y ahora, para que veas que te apoyo sin reservas…- Continuó hablando Celia.- voy a hacer otra contribución a la causa.- Y sin mas, sacó su varita, la agitó en un florido movimiento y un instante después Aisone tenía sobre la mesa otro montoncito de monedas y billetes, tanto muggles como mágicos, todos mezclados sin orden ni concierto.

Al día siguiente, la joven bruja se apareció de buena mañana frente a la tienda de campaña. Observó con aprobación que un humo blanco salía por la chimenea mágica y a continuación se acercó a la puerta de lona y dio unos golpecitos con la varita. En respuesta, la puerta emitió un sonoro "din-don", talmente como si hubiera apretado un timbre.

-¡Pasa! ¡Está abierto! – Replicó la enérgica voz de Zacarías mientras la cremallera de la puerta de loneta se descorría sola dejando el orificio de entrada expedito. Aisone, que para mujer era muy alta, tuvo que agacharse bastante para traspasar el umbral. El día anterior la reducida altura de la entrada le había pasado desapercibida, probablemente porque iba preocupada por el sanador. El, que era un hombretón, seguramente tendría que doblarse por la mitad hasta casi formar un ángulo recto.

El hombretón en cuestión estaba haciendo café en el hornillo. Su pelo, como de costumbre, estaba muy revuelto. Llevaba unos pantalones limpios, aunque los bolsillos estaban descosidos por los bordes, seguramente porque se metía las manos con fuerza. La camisa blanca no estaba demasiado arrugada, y completaba su atuendo un chaleco del mismo color gris oscuro que los pantalones sin abotonar. De alguna manera, aquel aspecto ligeramente desaliñado no le produjo desaprobación, como solía ocurrir, y pensó que se debía a que el día anterior aquella tienda de campaña estaba hecha una pocilga mientras que aquella mañana parecía pulcra, a pesar de estar vieja y desgastada.

Como pronosticó Zacarías, fueron días de mucho trabajo. Mucho vagar de un lugar a otro, convencer a los padres de las criaturas para que se sometieran a diagnóstico mágico, y en varios casos tratar con la poción. Graciana, por su parte, solía aparecer cada atardecer cargada con uno o dos recipientes de barro cocido repletos del bebedizo, y se desaparecía con el dinero que Celia, siempre entre carcajadas, entregaba a su hermana para contribuir a los gastos.

Los tres charlaban un rato alrededor del hornillo en el que humeaba café, poniéndose al corriente cada uno de sus novedades. Por Graciana supieron que en el Hospital empezaban a estar molestos, y el abogado del Ministerio que había asistido a la toma de declaración de ambos empezaba a incordiar al director del hospital. Después, ambas brujas se desaparecían, cada una hacia su casa.

-Es curioso.- Le dijo una noche la joven bruja herbolera a su hermana Celia.- Amatriaín prefiere las incomodidades de una tienda de campaña a dormir en su casa.

-No es curioso, cariño.- Replicó su hermana con dulzura.- En su domicilio, se le caen las paredes encima.

Aisone alzó las cejas sorprendida. Comprendía el segundo sentido de la expresión, claro que si. Lo que no entendía era por qué le ocurría eso al sanador. Con la paciencia de una madre, Celia apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo masajeó con afecto.

-Todo le recuerda a los seres queridos que ha perdido. Por eso prefiere esa tienda cochambrosa a estar en su casa de Tudela.

-Pero cada vez hace mas frío y los hechizos aislantes son antiguos.

-Oh, si es por eso, te puedo enseñar unos cuantos para regular la temperatura.

-¿De veras?

-Si… los inventé hace bastante tiempo… - Celia puso una expresión entre soñadora y arrebatada, después suspiró y sacó su varita. Con otro movimiento florido invocó el _termus __optima_, un encantamiento que desde entonces figura en el Libro de Sombras de la familia.

-¡Es una genialidad! – Exclamó Aisone encantada después de convocarlo un par de veces.- ¡Ahora entiendo que nunca haga verdadero frío en casa! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Celia dedicó otra mirada de esas cuasi maternales a su hermana menor antes de contestar.

-Bueno, hace ya tiempo… en realidad, estaba pensado para apriscos y demás refugios rústicos… ya sabes…

Aisone no supo qué replicar. Había comprendido al punto que su hermana inventó aquel hechizo para el bienestar del pastor del que se enamoró tiempo atrás, aquel – y no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento - hijo de puta que salió corriendo porque la buenaza de Celia era una bruja. Afortunadamente, unos golpecitos en la puerta la libraron del embarazoso silencio del que no sabía salir.

-Puede que sea el Juanico, que viene a ver a Sara…- Murmuró sin pensarlo mucho.

-No… creo que no. El móvil de aire que tengo colgado delante no está adoptando el movimiento propio del Juanico.

-¿Cómo?

-Ah ¿No te lo había dicho? He estado leyendo un libro sobre móviles de los indios americanos. Se pueden colgar de la entrada de una vivienda y se mueven según quién llama a la puerta. Claro, hay que saber a quién corresponde cada movimiento…

Aisone separó un poco los labios bastante perpleja mientras su hermana se apresuraba a abrir. Para mayor sorpresa, bajo el quicio de la puerta, bajo un curioso adorno que le había pasado desapercibido hasta entonces, aguardaba el abogado.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó el letrado mágico a la vez que echaba una mirada un poco aprensiva al móvil que colgaba delante de la puerta de entrada. Era un chisme de hilitos de los que colgaban cuentas de colorines, plumas de ave, alguna que otra piedra con dibujitos extraños pintados con pintura ocre y, lo mas inquietante, unas cosas que tenían mucha pinta de ser huesecillos.

-Buenas tardes, caballero.- Replicó Celia un tanto ceremoniosa.- ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

El letrado parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía los ojos saltones y redondos, y como era calvo aquel gesto le granjeó en la mente de las hermanas el vívido recuerdo de una especie de carpa gigante.

-Soy el licenciado Ezequiel Merino, letrado del Departamento de Salud mágica del Ministerio- Contestó el hombrecillo tendiendo a Celia su tarjeta. La bruja la tomó con afectación entre dos largos dedos y la miró con atención. Sobreimpreso bajo el escudo mágico había una balanza cuyos platillos oscilaban a un lado y a otro, y debajo el nombre y cargo de aquel mago.

-Oh. Pase, señor Merino. Y siéntese. Le presento a mi hermana Aisone.

-Ya… ya nos conocemos.

-Celia. Este señor estuvo en el hospital mágico, cuando se trató el asunto del análisis…

-¡Ah! Pues mire, ahora me cae mejor.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Si! Los abogados mágicos me suelen resultar un poco… ¿cómo decirlo sin que usted se ofenda? Poco creativos.

-¡Poco creativos!

-¡Celia!

-Si. No es nada personal, ni tampoco lo digo con menosprecio. Verá, a mi me gusta la magia un poco mas viva, no tan literal, ni encorsetada en normas…

-¡Celia!

-Ya… bueno, verá, yo venía porque pienso que merece la pena investigar un poco mas a fondo en el asunto de la epidemia.- Replicó el sorprendido letrado.- En estos casos, mas vale pecar por exceso que por defecto y…

-¡Pero eso es estupendo! ¡Aisone! ¡Este señor es un encanto!

-¡Celia!

A pesar de las escasas habilidades de Aisone en materia de empatía, comprendió perfectamente que aquel mago bajito, calvo y con cabeza y ojos como huevos se sonrojara.

Ezequiel Merino les puso al corriente de deseo de acompañarlos en una de sus expediciones en busca de niños infectados. Aisone replicó que tendría que hablar con Amatriaín, y el letrado asintió conforme.

Al día siguiente un sorprendido Zacarías escuchó a Aisone exponer las intenciones del letrado.

-No me convence mucho.- Dijo el sanador mientras guardaba en su mochila el equipo necesario para calcular la dosis justa. Acababan de localizar a un chiquitín de tres años infectado, y afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo.

-Con pruebas, podrá poner en marcha una campaña oficial.

-Ya… pero ¿Y si viene a recabar pruebas contra nosotros?

-Para acusarnos… ¿De qué?

-De alarmar a la población.

-Pero Zacarías, perdona que te diga que eso me parece una solemne tontería, indigna de un mago tan inteligente como tu.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero me ratifico. Podría tener otras intenciones.

-Pero, insisto. ¿Cómo va a descubrir otra cosa que no sea que lo que has venido diciendo desde el principio es la pura realidad? ¡Están tus diarios mágicos de sanación! Que yo sepa, difícilmente pueden alterarse.

-Pero puede hacerse. Hay falsificadores mágicos…

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué manía! ¿Quién demontres iba a querer hechizar tus diarios? ¿Y con qué finalidad? ¿Para que conste que no hay enfermos?

Zacarías resopló mientras la miraba fijamente. Aisone era demasiado alta para mujer, y con aquel pelo tan rubio y aquellos ojos azules desvaídos, mas que una bruja española parecía alguna nórdica de esas que iban por la vida llenas de collares y pulseritas de runas. Curiosamente, junto a él no resultaba tan alta. Aquello era una constatación que le producía una sensación extraña, pues no podía dejar de pensar que Pilar, en cambio, siempre había parecido demasiado menuda a su lado. El recuerdo de Pilar le embargó de una extraña melancolía que le dejó sin otra alternativa que claudicar.

-Está bien. Pero habrá que vigilarlo de cerca. Tal vez Graciana…

-Graciana sigue trabajando en el hospital. Sería ponerla en un compromiso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No tienes ningún conocido o familiar de confianza para esa tarea?

Zacarías negó con la cabeza sin darse tiempo siquiera a pensar.

-Tu tienes hermanas.

Aisone abrió unos ojos como platos mientras imaginaba a Sara, con su fuerte carácter y su gesto adusto, vigilando sin ningún recato al pobre letrado bajito y de cara de huevo. Ni se imaginó a Celia en ese papelón.

E hizo mal. Porque al día siguiente fue precisamente la hermana excéntrica la que se apareció, aunque habían quedado en que lo haría la mayor.

-¡Hooooolaaaaaa! – Exclamó Celia con voz cantarina mientras Zacarías la miraba atónito, totalmente incrédulo de que aquella pelirroja de aspecto abigarrado y modales extrovertidos y un tanto raros pudiera ser hermana de la adusta Aisone.- ¡Qué bien que sea usted un letrado de palabra!

-Señora mía. Consideraría poco profesional no serlo.

-Quite, quite. He conocido unos cuantos que… pero bueno.¡A lo que vamos! ¡Mostremos a este señor la realidad!

Cuando terminó el día, un agotado Ezequiel Merino regresó a su casa en un pueblo de Zaragoza totalmente exhausto y con su maletín repleto de evidencias mágicas. Le costó una semana poner en marcha una investigación oficial, que duró otra semana mas. Una quincena en la que los tres magos siguieron cumpliendo su misión con una dedicación absoluta. Para cuando el Ministerio intervino, el sanador y las dos herboleras habían conseguido detener la pandemia. Aún así, los siguientes meses fueron de mucho trabajo.

Medio año después, cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Amatriaín envió un avioncito de papel mágico al laboratorio. Aisone lo leyó atentamente y después miró atentamente a su alrededor, en busca de otro papelito volador. Al no encontrarlo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Graciana.

-Es un mensaje de Amatriaín. Una invitación para cenar… para celebrar que oficialmente la pandemia ha sido erradicada.

Graciana sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mirar su caldero.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Aceptarás?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero el caso es que no veo por ningún lado tu invitación.

Graciana no pudo por menos que alzar la vista del caldero, y eso que atravesaba una fase crucial de la cocción.

-¿Por qué iba a invitarme a mi? – Preguntó perpleja.

-Pues porque tu también has luchado contra la epidemia. Y como dice que es una celebración…

-¡Eres de lo que no hay! ¿Es posible que no te des cuenta?

-Darme cuenta ¿De qué?

-¡Que le gustas! ¡Pedazo de mastuerza en materia sentimental!

Aisone abrió la boca asombrada. No es que Amatriaín le disgustase, pero eso… _eso_ que decía Graciana _no__se__lo__esperaba_. Había permanecido ajena a las miradas de reojo mientras atendían a un niño, ignorante de las medias sonrisas que sus instrucciones claras y concisas dirigidas a tranquilizar a unos padres angustiados producían en el gigantesco sanador. Lo sopesó durante bastante tiempo, hasta que por fin se decidió y escribió la contestación.

Zacarías la llevó a un restaurante de fados de la Lisboa mágica. Aisone, cuya única incursión en el extranjero había consistido en pasar de vez en cuando las mugas pirenaicas hasta la vertiente francesa, observó con mucho interés todo lo que la rodeaba.

El restaurante estaba junto al Ministerio lusitano, en el Chiado lisboeta. Los magos habían aprovechado una iglesia cuya techumbre se derrumbó durante el gran terremoto de Lisboa para edificar en su interior su sede. Para ello, hicieron que el gobierno muggle adoptara la resolución de mantener las ruinas en memoria de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Aisone se admiró de las variedades de pescado, de los cantos melancólicos de los fados y de poder comunicarse tranquilamente con los portugueses, cada uno en su idioma.

-Tal vez debería haber mas cooperación inter fronteriza.- Dijo mientras una amable camarera hacía aparecer un enorme trozo de tarta de fresas.

-Siempre ha habido una corriente a favor de la federación de ambas magias en el lado lusitano.- Replicó él sonriendo.- Me alegro de que esto te guste. Me lo recomendó un compañero, y la verdad, no sabía cómo resultaría.

Todo estupendamente.- Contestó ella un poco turbada. La cena había discurrido por una conversación amena, entre buenos amigos que se conocían bien. Hasta ahí, ella se sentía cómoda. Pero ¿qué había de lo que había dicho Graciana? Los postres podían ser un momento crítico. Pero no ocurrió nada hasta que abandonaron el restaurante. El la desapareció hasta la torre de Belen y allí, contemplando el estuario del Tajo y las luces que se reflejaban en el agua, la miró a los ojos. Y la besó.

Aisone se quedó turbada, sin saber qué decir.

-Yo… no se interpretar bien las emociones humanas…

-Pues interpreta esto como te indique tu corazón.

-Yo…

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Aisone necesitó otro medio año y un empujoncito que vino de la mano de su hermana Celia. Y del abogado Ezequiel Merino, que había terminado por cortejarla. Eran una pareja totalmente desigual, él tan serio, tan formal y de aspecto tan conservador, mientras que ella era la excentricidad hecha bruja. Y ello sin contar que le sacaba una cabeza larga. Pero parecían muy felices. También Sara parecía feliz con su Juanico, aunque le recibía a gritos cada vez que volvía de bajar las almadías hasta la meseta.

-Parece que es aquí…- Dijo Aisone consultando el mapa. –Pero no se qué es lo que quiere mi hermana que veamos…

-Es un paisaje muy bonito.

-Si. Pero sigo sin saber qué…¡Ah! ¡Había metido una nota en el plano!

-¿A ver qué dice?

-¡No! ¡Esta Celia!

Zacarías tomó la nota, la leyó y se echó a reír.

-¡Dice que nos descalcemos!

-¡No pienso hacerlo! No tengo ganas de pillar un catarro y… ¡Zacarías! ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Descalzarme. Seguro que es magia creativa. Ya la conoces…

-Oh, ¡Por favor! ¡Con una chiflada en casa ya es bastante!

-Tu hermana no está chiflada. El móvil de la puerta, por ejemplo, no se equivoca nunca.¡Venga! ¡Quítate esos zapatos!

-Ya… y después las medias, como estás haciendo tu con tus calcetines.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Venga mujer.

Aisone se negó en rotundo a descalzarse, pero permitió que él la arrastrara hasta el punto exacto señalado en el mapa. Cuando ambos estuvieron allí situados, en el mapa aparecieron unas letras que acabaron formando las palabras "punto terrestre telúrico"

-¡Un punto telúrico! Tenía que ser Celia…- Exclamó Aisone un tanto enfadada. Solo los magos muy excéntricos creían en esos lugares en los que la energía mágica terrestre se concentraba y salía al exterior como una fuente. Nadie que se llamara mago serio había descubierto su existencia.

-Eh, mira el mapa…

Aisone bajó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver otras letras que, en la caligrafía también excéntrica de su excéntrica hermana, configuraban la siguiente frase que ella leyó en alto. "y quítate los zapatos de una santa vez ¡Coño!"

-¡Celia! – Exclamó Aisone al aire, como si su hermana la pudiera oír mientras Zacarías se echaba a reir.

-Venga, Aisone. ¡Fuera zapatos o el mapa seguirá insultándote!

Lo hizo a regañadientes, enfadada, murmurando maleficios contra su hermana. Pero lo hizo. Y al poco de aposentar sus pies entre la hierba, lo sintió. Y sin pensárselo besó a Zacarías.

-¿Cómo tengo que interpretar eso? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Como te diga el corazón.- Replicó ella con nerviosismo.

Zacarías sonrió ampliamente antes de hincar rodilla en tierra.

-Mi corazón me dice que te haga una pregunta, señorita Urederra… aguas hermosas… esa pregunta es si te quieres casar conmigo.

Ella no se lo pensó. La fuerza telúrica era demasiado fuerte. Tampoco hizo falta que contestara con palabras. Bastó una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de él.


	141. Cuéntame: la epidemia y 8

**CAPÍTULO 141**

**CUÉNTAME: LA EPIDEMIA (Y VIII)**

Babe y Mencía contemplaban a su abuela con expresiones extasiadas. Las dos estaban bastante impresionadas por la historia, cada una a su manera. Como siempre, la primera en reaccionar fue la segunda.

-Así que, además del tamaño, Babe ha sacado esa falta de habilidad para entender a los chicos.- Dijo muy convencida.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy tan inútil como era ella! – Replicó la mayor enfadada.

-¡Niñas! – Cortó Ana.- Isabel, está muy feo decir eso de nadie, menos de una de tus antepasadas.

-Lo siento, abuela. Ha sido culpa de Mencía, que me ha puesto nerviosa.

-No le eches la culpa a tu hermana. Y tu, Mencía, no presumas tanto, que puede que al final seas tan larga como tu hermana.

-¡Pero a mi no me importa ser grande!

-Eso lo dices ahora, que los niños de tu clase no te llaman "sequolla" ni nada parecido.

-¿Sequolla? ¿No te llamaban araña?

-Y también cigüeña.

-Al menos, no te han llamado diplodocus.

-¡Solo faltaba!

-Bueno, al menos seguro que no seré tan roma para tratar con los chicos como otra que yo me se.

-¡Mencía!

-Niñas.

-¡Abuelaaaaaa! – Beto hizo irrupción en el salón en esos momentos tan fraternalmente críticos, los ojos un tanto enrojecidos y cara casi de puchero.

-¡Eh! ¡mas despacio, malandrín! – José Ignacio apareció justo detrás de él y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa justo cuando se abalanzaba sobre su abuela.- ¡Que me vas a despachurrar a tu tía!

-¿Qué te pasa, Alberto? ¡Tienes cara casi de llorar! – Terció Ana sin hacer caso del hipotético despachurramiento de su barriga.

-¡Ha sido culpa del abuelo! ¡Me ha prohibido seguir jugando al billar mágico!

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – Preguntó Mencía con expresión curiosa.

-¡Nada!

-¿Nada? ¡Tendrá cara el niño! – Exclamó su abuelo.- ¡Mira que le he llamado la atención! "Alberto, que tengas cuidado con el taco. Alberto… que me vas a dar…" ¡Y no me ha hecho caso!

-¿Te ha golpeado con el taco? – Preguntó Ana sorprendida.

-Casi. Afortunadamente, he podido esquivarlo a tiempo. ¡Pero ha ido muy justito!

-¿Dónde estuvo a punto de atizarte, abuelo? – Preguntó entonces Babe. José Ignacio frunció el ceño y con ese simple gesto Ana se figuró con bastante precisión por dónde iban los tiros.

-¡En el _carnet_ de identidad!- Exclamó su abuelo mientras su abuela intentaba contener la carcajada.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó Mencía sin comprender.

-¿Y tu me llamabas roma a mi? – Intervino Babe con una carcajada.- ¡En sus partes privadas, tonta!

-¡Ah! Ya…

-¡Nada de comentarios escabrosos, que os veo venir! – Cortó Ana antes de que las chicas continuaran con los comentarios. – Cielo ¿por qué no juegas con Alberto a otra cosa?

-¡Ya veremos! ¡Tiene que ser algo que no ponga en peligro mi integridad!

En aquella ocasión, Ana ya no pudo contener cierta risita. Con lo inflado que estaba el ego masculino de su marido desde que se enteró de su inesperada paternidad a deshora, sólo faltaba que uno de los nietos "lo desgraciara".

-¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo vosotras? – Preguntó José Ignacio intentando cambiar de tema.

-La abuela nos estaba contando cómo se enamoraron la tatara tatarabuela y el tatata tatarabuelo.

-¡Cuánto _tatatara_! ¿A quienes nos referimos en concreto, Ana?

-Aisone y Zacarías.

-Ah, si. Ellos construyeron el caserío.

-¡En un punto telúrico! – Exclamó Mencía con entusiasmo. Ella siempre se entusiasmaba con ese tipo de cosas.

-Los puntos telúricos son "magia-ficción"…

-¡Pero abuelo!

Ana hizo un gesto muy leve pero suficiente para que José Ignacio no siguiera desmontando a la niña su ilusión por los centros telúricos. Claro que Babe aprovechó para meter baza.

-Pues a mi lo que me deja intrigada es con quién estará el tatara-tatarabuelo en el _Mas_ _Allá_.- Dijo muy reflexiva.- Al fin y al cabo, tuvo dos esposas.

-Pues no lo se, Isabel.- Contestó Ana muy tranquila.- Pero lo que si se es que del otro lado nuestras percepciones son mucho mas afinadas, nuestras capacidades se multiplican y… seguro que han encontrado la forma de solucionar ese tipo de problemas.

Babe no pareció muy convencida, y Ana lo comprendió. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco había pensado mucho sobre el caso de alguien que hubiera tenido varios amores de este lado del velo. Ella solamente se había enamorado una vez. De José Ignacio. No necesitaba considerar ninguna posibilidad de vida terrenal o de eternidad sin él. Alicia pareció corroborar sus pensamientos, pues notó que se estiraba y se recolocaba.

Por la noche, cuando los padres ya habían vuelto y se habían hecho cargo de su prole, Ana y José Ignacio hablaron, retirados en su habitación. Santiago había empezado a hacer reformas mágicas ampliando su dormitorio, añadiendo un baño de acceso directo y un gran armario empotrado. Actualmente trabajaba en el que sería el dormitorio de su siguiente nieta, que iba a estar situado justo al lado del de sus padres.

-¡Fíjate! – Decía José Ignacio. Ana alzó las cejas divertida antes de contestar.

-¿En qué me tengo que fijar exactamente, amor?

-¡Aquí! – Y Ana no pudo contener una risita. Su marido se había desprendido de los pantalones y en esos precisos momentos retiraba sus partes masculinas, eso si, protegidas por sus calzoncillos, para mostrarle bien un arañazo en el muslo.

-¿Ves lo que me ha hecho el chaval?

-Hmmmm,

-¿Cómo que _hmmmm_?

-Solo es un arañazo, hombre. Y en la pierna.

-¡Gracias al Creador!

-Anda, deja de protestar, que al final no ha sido nada.

-Pero casi.

Ana entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Tal vez debería asegurarme.

-Asegurarte ¿De qué?

-De que está todo intacto, claro.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que me quite la ropa que me queda encima?

-Pues si.

-¿Pretendes que te haga un _streap_ _tease_?

-Efectivamente. En general pienso que la anatomía masculina no es particularmente bonita. Con una excepción que tengo delante.

-¡Ana! ¡Por favor! ¡Que está Alicia presente! – Exclamó él en tono escandalizado, haciendo caso omiso al piropo de su señora esposa.

La aludida soltó una buena carcajada. Tanto, que la niña debió sobresaltarse y le entró hipo. José Ignacio se apresuró a poner la mano sobre el barrigón mientras dedicaba a Ana una mirada reprobadora.

-¡Ahora tiene hipo!

-Tiene hipo todos los días, varias veces.

-¡Pero no provocado por su madre en pleno ataque de frivolidad!

-José Ignacio. Te recuerdo que últimamente todos los días, y recalco lo de todos los días, pasamos por eso que tu llamas "ataques de frivolidad".

Era cierto. Aquel trimestre intermedio estaba resultando, en ese sentido, muy gratificante para ambos. De hecho, no les había costado apenas esfuerzo volver a encontrar la postura adecuada, a pesar del barrigón.

-¡Pero tenemos un _protocolo_!

-¿Protocolo? ¡No me digas que llamas protocolo a darme la crema antiestrías!

-Claro. Yo doy la crema, le digo cosas a la niña, la beso…

-Besas mi barriga.

-Y después aplico la crema en otros sitios…

-Hmmmm. Bueno, si te pones así… a partir de ahora ya me daré yo sola la crema.

-¡Eh!

Ana y José Ignacio podían ironizar, teatralizar, exagerar y dramatizar. Pero una cosa era el _blablablá_ y otra muy distinta la realidad. A lo largo de aquella diatriba no habían permanecido ociosos, concentrados únicamente en replicarse. De hecho, el ataque de hipo de Alicia lo había calmado su padre con un suave masaje mientras extendía la crema, creación suya, por supuesto. Lo del protocolo había coincidido con la caída del sujetador y posterior aplicación de la susodicha crema en los senos de Ana, con masaje incluido. Ahora estaban mas grandes y compactos, pero igual de sensibles que siempre al gratificante contacto de las manos de él. La amenaza final que ella profirió y la subsiguiente exclamación de él correspondían al momento en que los calzoncillos fueron quitados de en medio y lo que aconteció inmediatamente a continuación. Después, ambos se olvidaron de sus polémicas verbales durante un buen rato, al cabo del cual José Ignacio tenía el barrigón apoyado en un costado, una pierna de Ana encima de sus muslos y el brazo de ella sobre su pecho mientras su mano jugueteaba a enredar los dedos en vello de su torso.

-¿Por qué les has contado eso del lugar telúrico? – Dijo de pronto José Ignacio.

-Porque es verdad.- Replicó Ana sin dejar de acariciar a su marido. El extendió su mano y atrapó la de ella.

-Ana, cielo. Tu sabes que en eso de los lugares telúricos hay mucha fantasía…

-¡Pero José Ignacio! ¡Si tu y yo lo sabemos bien!

-Yo no tengo constancia de que el caserío sea tal cosa.

-¡No está en el caserío! ¡Está en el pajar! ¿No te acuerdas de la magia del pajar?

José Ignacio calló durante un rato, mientras meditaba.

-Supongo que te refieres a cómo el edificio produjo un escondrijo para la varita de aquel despreciable sujeto que… bueno.

-Dilo. Del despreciable sujeto que durante unos años fue nuestro cuñado y se dedicó a hacer infeliz a mi hermana. Si. Pero hay mas. ¿Nunca has pensado si habrías tenido valor para decirme que me querías en otro lugar?

-No se me había ocurrido. ¿Tu no hubieras tenido valor para besarme de no haber sido allí?

-No lo se. Pero hace poco me dijo Amaia que cuando hicieron la última obra desenterraron un extraño objeto hecho de plumas y amuletos. Era un objeto mágico, inspirado en la magia de los nativos de Norte América.

-¿Un amuleto? ¿Para qué?

-Según tu sobrino Javier, tiene una doble función. Por un lado potencia un canal de magia hacia el centro del pajar. Por otro lado, es una protección… Tal vez mi madre no hubiera necesitado el hechizo de la Daga de Plata de haberlo sabido.

-Tal vez… yo no lamento que lo invocara, aunque tu pasaras alguna dificultad.

-Javier piensa que debe haber mas…

-Ya… Bueno. Espero que no le de por buscarlos.

-No piensa hacerlo. Cree que lo correcto es que sigan ahí. Los pusieron para la construcción de los edificios.

Ana y José Ignacio permanecieron un rato mas en silencio, intercambiando suaves caricias, hasta que se durmieron.

Unos ecos del pasado resonaron levemente en las conciencias de todos los habitantes de aquella casa, que también tenía una alta dosis de concentración mágica y que, de alguna misteriosa manera, estaba en la red de canales telúricos ligando magia, espacio y tiempo.

_El caserío fue construido exactamente dónde dijo Celia. Ella se encargó de aquellos conjuros que la protegerían, a ella y sus moradores, mientras pudieran recordar con afecto a sus primeros habitantes. No era el punto exacto del núcleo telúrico, pues dijo que ahí debía ir un pajar, pero ni Aisone ni Zacarías consideraron adecuado preguntar por qué. Y también fue Celia la que dijo que debía ser una casona grande, a saber por qué razón que vio en las cartas._

_La luz del candil proyectaba un resplandor amarillo cobrizo en la pared que hacía destacar aún mas las sombras de los dos habitantes de la casa. Aunque ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre las sábanas no tenían frío gracias al hechizo térmico. El estaba tumbado boca arriba, lánguido, y ella encima, abrazada a su cuerpo. El le acariciaba suavemente el hombro desnudo con las yemas de los dedos mientras se hacía la misma reflexión que, en un salto en el espacio-tiempo, se hacía una de sus tatara-tataranietas. _

_¡Era tan diferente! Pilar había sido una mujer menuda, que parecía que se iba a escurrir en sus brazos. Siempre temía aplastarla, aunque ella decía que eso eran tonterías y se reía. Aisone, en cambio, era muy alta. Casi metro ochenta. A las dos las había amado, pero mas de una vez se había preguntado qué pensaría Pilar. En aquel momento también reflexionó sobre aquello. Algún canal mágico debió activarse en respuesta a sus pensamientos y le pareció escuchar en su cabeza una voz, la de Pilar. "Se feliz", decía, yo soy feliz cuidando del alma cándida e inocente de nuestro hijo. Por toda la eternidad. Zacarías abandonó entonces el hombro de su esposa y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, alianza contra alianza entre los anulares. A continuación, Aisone levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azul pálido eran un mar en calma. Y comprendió que eran el destino final de su alma. Ella se incorporó suavemente y lo besó en los labios mientras él la envolvía en sus largos brazos, sus manos mimando aquel cuerpo que se ajustaba perfectamente al suyo. Se perdieron de nuevo el uno en el otro y cuando ambos, a la vez, llegaron al éxtasis, una especie de flash mágico pasó por sus mentes cientos de caras, todas distintas, todas desconocidas, y sin embargo, todas familiares. Por la mañana el reción estrenado matrimonio no se acordaba de aquel fogonazo de futuro, aunque desde su primera noche juntos Aisone y Zacarías supieron que formaban parte de una cadena mágica por la que vivir merecía la pena._

_**Fin de este especial Cuéntame.**_


	142. Lesionadas

**CAPÍTULO 142**

**LESIONADAS**

_**Principios de diciembre de 2011…**_

- Pues sí que andan hoy subidos de testosterona.- Reflexionó Lola. - ¿A quién le toca el próximo?

- A mi hermana.- Replicó Mencía dirigiendo una mirada interrogadora a Babe que se encogió de hombros mientras elevaba su varita resignada.

Lola acababa de desviar un pelotazo seguro con su varita, el enésimo que las chicas evitaban en los diez minutos escasos que llevaban de recreo. En el patio del Magisterium de Magia de Madrid, los chavales que habitualmente constituían el bloque masculino de la pandilla jugaban con una pelotita encantada a algo parecido a un fútbol mágico. Por supuesto, lo hacían a lo bruto. Tan a lo bruto que de vez en cuando algún pelotazo se desviaba peligrosamente hacia las amigas, que estaban reunidas en un lateral del campo de juegos alternando atención al juego de los chicos como a los cotilleos varios propios de adolescentes de alrededor de catorce años.

Mencía observó a Pablo que se lanzaba a cortar el avance de Rafa como si la vida le fuera en ello, y de hecho consiguió quitarle la pelota. Rafa saltó para evitar un encontronazo mientras Manu, que se había hecho con el baloncito, corría como una exhalación en dirección contraria. El chico se levantó con presteza y antes de echar a correr lanzó una mirada medio disimulada hacia las chicas que involuntariamente se trabó con la de Mencía. La chica sonrió, sabedora de que él estaba buscando la admiración del grupo de chicas. Pablo miró hacia sus pies mientras iniciaba la carrera, bastante rojo. En parte por el esfuerzo, y en parte por alguna otra razón que no comprendía bien.

-Esto es un rollazo.- Murmuró Babe.- Estar aquí, esperando recibir un pelotazo, de verdad que me parece una memez de las gordas.

Lola, Bárbara y Mencía se echaron a reír.

-Pero tía.- Dijo Lola cuando se le pasó un poco la risa.- Si nos largamos los dejaremos medio depres.

-¿Puede saberse por qué?

-¡Qué roma eres! – Estalló Mencía.-Pues porque _ellos_ quieren que estemos pendientes de sus salvajadas.

-Punto primero.- Replicó Babe muy seria.- No me llames _roma._ Y punto segundo: hay muchas cosas mucho mas interesantes que hacer que estar viendo cómo se machacan haciendo el bestia y ¡Ah!

-¡Babe!

Entre las chicas se armó una buena algarabía. Lola había agarrado por el cuello del jersey al causante, un chaval de once, mientras Bárbara dedicaba una mirada heladora a sus amigos, que habían empezado a reírse cuando el chico atropelló a Babe y ahora se sentían tremendamente intimidados. Mencía, por su parte, corrió rauda a socorrer a su hermana. Babe tenía la cara congestionada con un terrible gesto de dolor que la asustó. No era persona que se quejara mucho.

-¡Me he roto algo! ¡Avisa a alguien! – Gritó de repente, sentada en el suelo del patio con ambas manos aferradas a la rodilla derecha y las lágrimas a punto de brotar de los ojos. Mencía se levantó buscando con la mirada algún tutor que estuviera de guardia en el patio y vio a Samanta, la profesora de Transfiguración, que acababa de decirle algo a una cría de unos siete. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y la profesora comenzó a caminar hacia ellas con paso raudo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Isabel? – Preguntó agachándose para examinar la rodilla de la chica.

-Me han atropellado por detrás y me he caído.- Explicó entre gestos de dolor.- Me he roto algo ¿Verdad?

-No soy una especialista, eso lo dirán en la enfermería. Mencía, ve a buscar a Luismi, que está en la sala de profesores. Me ayudará a llevar a tu hermana.

Mientras Mencía corría al interior del edificio, los chicos y chicas rodearon a profesora y alumna. Ellos no habían visto lo que había ocurrido, pendientes como estaban del magi-fútbol, hasta que Manu paró el juego porque Babe estaba en el suelo y había cierto revuelo entre las chicas.

-Ha sido éste.- Dijo de pronto Lola. Tenía al chaval todavía asido del jersey con una mano mientras con la otra le apuntaba con la varita sin ningún recato.

-Baja esa varita, Lola. Ya sabes que está prohibido pelearse con magia.

-Es solo una medida disuasoria.- Dijo Lola.- Para que no se escaquee.

-¡No me voy a escaquear! ¡Y ha sido un accidente!

-Yaaaaaaa…. Y yo soy la prima segunda de Morgana. Os he visto a tus colegas y a ti cuchicheando con la escoba y mirándonos. ¡Lo has hecho a posta!

-¡Mentira!

-Lo sostendría hasta bajo el mas potente suero de la verdad. ¿Tu puedes decir lo mismo? ¿Le pedimos a Samanta que nos suministre una gotita?

El chaval puso una expresión de terror mientras la profesora alzaba una ceja ¡Vaya panda! Cuando éstas chicas fueran brujas adultas iban a ser de temer. En realidad, no era legal suministrar Veritaserum a los alumnos de la escuela por cuestiones menores, y eso lo sabía bien Lola. Pero entre los mas pequeños siempre había cierto temor a infringir las normas hasta el extremo de merecer tal cosa. Era evidente que Dani, el chaval que había arrollado a Isabel, todavía no lo tenía totalmente claro. Afortunadamente Juanmi llegó en esos momentos, observó la rodilla de la chica y coincidió en que era mejor llevarla a la enfermería.

La bruja medi maga de guardia en el colegio de magia esa mañana de sábado corroboró lo que Babe ya sabía. Tenía una fractura. Avisaron a su madre mientras la trasladaban al hospital de San Mateo.

Ceci llegó a la par que su hija. De hecho, se encontraron en el atrio de Urgencias. Estaba bastante serena, aunque seria. Babe sabía cómo se sentía su madre: estaba evaluándola aunque por dentro iba la procesión.

-Me he roto la rodilla.- Explicó la chica con una mueca de dolor anticipándose a la pregunta de su madre.- O mejor dicho, me la han roto. Un niño de once montado en una escoba de miniquidditch me arrolló por detrás. No estará de servicio alguna de las tías ¿Verdad?

Cecilia suspiró. Comprendía que Isabel prefiriera a alguien de la familia, pero eso sería irregular.

-Nos atenderá quién tenga que hacerlo, cariño. Todos son muy buenos y…

-¡Tía Amaia! ¡Menos mal que estabas aquí!

-Vaya… ¡Qué casualidad mas _casual_! – Añadió la madre levantándose del asiento para dar dos besos a su tía.

Amaia sonrió divertida. Le hacía gracia el alivio de su sobrina-nieta y la suspicacia de la madre. Ceci era muy inteligente y ocupaba un altísimo puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Obviamente sabía que una jefa de servicio, como era ella, no sería llamada por un traumatismo mágico menor de una adolescente.

- No me corresponde atenderte, Isabel.- Dijo mientras le apretaba afectuosamente el brazo.- Eso te lo tiene que valorar en primer lugar un fisio medi mago.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que me atienda un desconocido! – Dijo la chica. Babe era madura para sus casi catorce años. Y en numerosas ocasiones la había atendido diverso personal magi sanitario, sobre todo cuando creció tanto de golpe que tuvo problemas de espalda. Pero no dejaba de ser una adolescente, y en esos momentos no se sentía adulta para nada, mas bien tirando a bebé. Y por eso quería que la cuidaran sus parientes.

-¡Isabel!- Exclamó Cecilia un poco escandalizada.- Todo el personal del hospital está altamente cualificado.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero no son _de __la __familia_!

- Eres un encanto, sobrina.- Dijo Amaia soltando una carcajada. – No te preocupes, que estaré cerca. ¿Quién va a recoger a Cristina? – Preguntó a continuación dirigiéndose a Ceci. La aludida suspiró antes de contestar.

- Mi abuela Catalina. Sería violento para tu hermana aparecer por mi casa con el bombo, y mi padre trabaja esta mañana.

-¿Bisa Catalina? ¿No estaba en Marruecos con el Biso? – Preguntó Babe.

No le dio tiempo a Ceci a replicar, porque en esos momentos las llamaron a consulta.

Babe se había hecho una fisura larga en la rótula. Se marchó del hospital mágico con un aparatoso vendaje, una dosis de _Pegahuesos_ en el cuerpo que empezaba a hacer su terrible efecto, otra en un tubito para la noche, un papel con toda la apariencia muggle que simulaba consulta en un hospital infantil muggle y que diagnosticaba "luxación de rodilla" y recomendaba reposo moderado una semana y otro papelito con instrucciones. Llegó a casa para aparcarse en el sofá del salón, la pierna sobre cojines y una bolsa de hielo sintético sobre el vendaje. Sus hermanos la rodearon inmediatamente, todos ellos deseosos de saber.

-¡A ver! ¡A ver! – Exclamó Beto deseoso de contemplar una horrible herida y una pierna deforme. El niño se sintió un tanto frustrado, porque tampoco era tan llamativa la cosa.

-¿Tienes mucha pupa en la rodilla? – Preguntó Cristina pensativa.- Pero no te preocupes, que enseguida te curas.- Concluyó con esa clarividencia innata de una diminuta bruja respecto de las reacciones de un organismo tan embebido de magia.

-Los de once con el pre pavo pueden ser peores que los que están en plena adolescencia.- Sentenció Mencía con aquella habilidad suya para interpretar los entresijos de la otra mitad de la humanidad del estrato de entre diez y quince.

A media tarde, los abuelos maternos de los niños estaban de visita, preocupados por su nieta mayor. Las dos mayores miraron con curiosidad a su abuela Ana, envuelta en un elegante chal de color lila que la volvía esbelta.

-¿Qué has hecho con la tía Alicia? – Preguntó Babe tras mirar el abdomen de su abuela con total descaro.

-Pues traérmela puesta, claro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? – Replicó Ana retirando el chal y dejando a la vista su barriga.- Este chal tiene encima un hechizo de _Disimulo_. Podría encontrarme a alguien conocido por el barrio e imagina lo que podrían pensar si me ven embarazada.

-Es un buen hechizo.- Comentó Mencía apreciativamente.- Parecías tu como estabas antes.

-Gracias. No te voy a ocultar que me ha costado lo mío conjurarlo. Y volviendo a eso que decías, es como espero volver a estar.

-¿Cómo ha ido la primera dosis de _Pegahuesos_? – Preguntó José Ignacio tomando el chal de las manos de Ana.- Ahora usan una fórmula mas suave y por eso la administran en dos tandas.

-Ha sido bastante desagradable, la verdad. Hasta me ha dado náuseas.

-Ah. Si, algo de eso pasa… bueno, creo que podremos mejorar la administración de la segunda dosis con alguna cosita que traigo por aquí.- Y diciendo aquello se palpó el jersey a la altura del bolsillo de la camisa.

Babe sonrió encantada. Sus padres salían aquella noche a cenar, y con ella así era seguro que alguien de la familia se quedaría con ellos. Los abuelos parecían tener todas las papeletas.

-¿Vas a quedarte a cuidarnos, abuelo? – Beto se anticipó en la pregunta, interesado. El niño, que últimamente se había vuelto un fanático del fútbol muggle y del quidditch, adoraba enfrascarse en eternas conversaciones deportivas con su abuelo materno, que entendía de ambos deportes.

-No. Tu abuela tiene que descansar. Pero no te preocupes, que no te vas a quedar solo con tus hermanas. Te van a cuidar mis padres.

-¿No estaban en Marruecos? – Preguntó Mencía, retomando la pregunta incontestada de su hermana mayor de unas horas antes.

-Cancelaron el viaje. Supongo que están nerviosos. Alicia podría nacer tanto a final de este mes como a primeros de enero.

-Pues mira que si cae en el veintiocho.- Dijo Mencía.

-Sería peor que hubiera tocado año bisiesto.- Replicó Babe.

-Bueno, vendrá cuando tenga que venir.- Cortó Ana. Las especulaciones en torno al día que podían venir al mundo los niños no era un tema que le apasionara. Por lo general, nunca ocurría a gusto de todos. Babe nació un catorce de febrero, cosa que a sus padres les pareció la mar de romántica, pero ella todos los años se quejaba de las bromitas de los compañeros de colegio por haber venido al mundo el día de San Valentín. Mencía lo hizo la víspera del cumpleaños de su madre, y como tuvieron que sacarla con fórceps, al día siguiente Ceci tenía muchos puntos y unas molestias tremendas. Beto, el pobre, había tenido a bien nacer el día de San Alberto Magno, de manera que su onomástica coincidía con su cumpleaños. En el caso de Cristina, tuvieron que provocar el parto porque se pasaba de semanas y parecía dispuesta a permanecer ahí hasta cumplir los diez meses.

-Pero tu abuelo se encargará de tu última dosis de poción.- Añadió pensando en confortar a su nieta. Babe se encogió de hombros mientras Mencía se sentaba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas otra historia de familia? – Dijo muy contenta.

-Yo prefiero un cuento. Uno en el que salgan unicornios, y un castillo, y muchas hadas.- Opinó Cristina dedicando una mirada expectante a su abuela.

-¡Eso es un rollo! – Exclamó Beto.- ¡Prefiero ver _Bob __Esponja_!

-¡Qué horror! – Protestaron las mayores al unísono. Ana iba a poner orden, pero en ese momento llegaron sus suegros.

Catalina y Carlos, los padres de José Ignacio, parecían una pareja de abuelos en la sesentona, aunque andaban cerca de los ochenta y cinco. El bisabuelo Carlos era mucho mas bajo que su hijo menor, tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, muy tupido y rizado, y lo llevaba siempre muy corto, y los muy oscuros, como los del primo Javier. A Babe siempre le había llamado la atención lo anchos que tenía los hombros, y aunque era un hombre parco en palabras que hablaba con acento castúo, siempre resultaba muy ameno. La bisabuela Catalina también tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, pero en su caso muy liso, y lo llevaba muy corto. Era casi mas alta que el bisabuelo, muy delgada, y de ella venían los ojos grises de su hijo menor, de Ceci y de Babe y Beto. Se acercó hasta Babe y le besó la frente.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Es solo una fisura.- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la mayor de sus bisnietos.

-Es molesto. Y aún me queda otra dosis de _Pegahuesos_…

-Ya le he dicho, mamá, que tengo una pócima relajante que le facilitará el sueño y reducirá los efectos típicos de la _Pegahuesos_. – Interrumpió José Ignacio. Babe lo miró un tanto incrédula mientras Mencía dejaba escapar una risita. Parecía como si su abuelo no quisiera quedar mal con su bisabuela.

-¿Tu sabes de quiddicht? – Beto, por su parte, había decidido abordar a su bisabuelo. Carlos lo miró unos instantes y muy serio le dijo que no era un experto, pero podía hablar en general de las últimas treinta ligas con bastante conocimiento. El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y procedió a agarrarle por el brazo.

-¡Ven que te voy a enseñar el libro de quidditch que me regaló mi amiga Amelia por mi cumpleaños!

-¡A mi también me gusta ese libro! – Cristina corrió detrás de su hermano y su bisabuelo.

-¡Tu lo rompes!

-¡No lo rompo! ¡Y hay que compartir! – Cristina desapareció por el pasillo repitiéndole a su hermano aquello del compartir.

-Vaya, papá está muy niñero.- Comentó José Ignacio un tanto sorprendido porque su padre se hubiera dejado arrastrar tan fácilmente.

-Es culpa vuestra.- Contestó Catalina divertida.

-¿Nuestra? – Preguntó José Ignacio sorprendido.

-Vuestra. Está _mentalizándose._Ten en cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a tener conversaciones adultas con todos sus nietos.

- Oye, mamá. Cualquiera que te oiga podría pensar que lo hemos hecho para fastidiar.- José Ignacio frunció el ceño mientras Ana se reía por lo bajo.

-Ya se que no lo habéis hecho por fastidiar, cariño. O mejor dicho, no _la_ habéis hecho por fastidiar. Solo constato que tu padre ya había pasado página de nietos pequeños y tenía abierta la de bisnietos. Aunque con lo rápido que crecéis.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Babe y a Mencía.- llegará el momento de abrir la de tatara nietos.

-Yo no pienso tener niños.- Dijo Babe un poco colorada.

-Tu te casarás jovencita, como mamá, y te llenarás de críos enseguida.- Replicó Mencía.

-He dicho que…

-¡Niñas! – Ana cortó el peloteo dialéctico antes de que se convirtiera en un horror. Últimamente lo tenía que hacer mucho con sus dos nietas mayores.

-¡Estoy _lesionada_! – Replicó Babe.- ¡Deberíais cuidarme!

-¡Si estamos un montón a tu alrededor, contemplándote! – Exclamó Ana

-¡Abuela! ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que es estar así!

-Oh, si. ¡Vaya si tengo idea! ¡Yo me rompí la rótula! Por la mitad, no como tu, que te has hecho una fisura. Y a cuatro días de casarme.

Aquello atrajo la atención de las dos mayores que la miraron ávidas…

… _**mayo de 1974…**_

Ana y José Ignacio volaban en sus escobas camino del caserío de su bisabuela cuando una turbulencia inesperada atrapó a Ana. Era buena voladora, como casi todos ellos, pero no pudo controlar la escoba, y José Ignacio la vio forcejear y después caer hasta un prado. En el trayecto, se golpeó contra el pico de una almena de una torre medieval medio derruida, perdida en medio de la nada. El joven mago aterrizó a toda velocidad, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza porque era consciente de que tenía que haberse hecho daño.

Ana, en el suelo, literalmente lloraba de dolor. José Ignacio, consternado, redujo la escoba y la guardó en el bolsillo, la tomó con cuidado en los brazos y, volando con suma cautela, la llevó hasta el caserío. Afortunadamente, estaban cerca.

Tumbaron a Ana sobre su cama y decidieron avisar a Amaia. Por entonces no era tan fácil localizarla por teléfono, pero ella se las había ingeniado para que Fernando pudiera ponerla sobre aviso inmediatamente si era necesario. Para ello, con ayuda de la abuela Amparo había conjurado un Talismán que Fernando llevaba al cuello. Bastaba que apretara con la mano el Talismán y murmurara el nombre de su mujer para que Amaia recibiera la señal y buscara una chimenea. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Poco tiempo después, estaba atendiendo la pierna de su hermana.

-Te va a doler bastante. La poción tiene ese efecto…

-Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Pero ¿Me voy a casar en muletas?

-Mujer, no creo. Pero si pasara, no sería lo peor ¿No crees? – Contestó Amaia sonriendo. Ana la miró con admiración. Su hermana era una optimista nata, y la persona mas sonriente que conocía. – Y aunque así fuera, hay maneras de que no te produzca demasiado trastorno conyugal.

-Ya se, ya se. No lo decía por eso. No me negarás que una novia con la rodilla vendada es chocante.

-Seguro que se han visto cosas peores. Anda, tómatela. Cuanto antes lo pases…

Ana suspiró asqueada. Además de saber fatal, tenía unos efectos horripilantes. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, así que engulló el líquido de una sentada y después se recostó en la almohada. Al cabo de un rato, tenía escalofríos.

-Es que tiene fiebre.- Dijo Amaia.- Deberíamos darle una poción antipirética.

-Y un calmante.- Añadió Graciana.

- Y ponerle una bolsa de hielo en la rodilla.- Dijo Catalina. -¿tu no tenías que irte a trabajar? – Añadió dirigiéndose a su hijo. Un cariacontecido José Ignacio asintió con la cabeza.

- Procuraré terminar pronto y vendré a ver qué tal está.- Dijo como despedida. Y Catalina lo contempló marchar hacia el sauce llorón que servía para ocultarse para la desaparción pensativa.

Hicieron todo aquello que habían dicho y al cabo de un rato Ana estaba profundamente dormida, y poco después de las once José Ignacio estaba de vuelta. Entró en la habitación de Ana y, suavemente, le besó la mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-Las once y cuarto.

-Has terminado pronto.

-Me he dado prisa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Dolorida. ¿Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo?

-Claro que si.

José Ignacio se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó sobre la cama, boca arriba, al lado de Ana. Ella estaba de lado, con la pierna rota hacia arriba. Extendió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

-Es ya muy tarde.- Dijo Catalina un rato después.- Voy a buscar a José Ignacio.

Sara y ella los encontraron profundamente dormidos, él completamente vestido, sobre la cama, ella tapada hasta la nariz por la ropa de la cama con la excepción del brazo izquierdo, que lo tenía fuera. El tenía la mano de ella asida, los dedos entrelazados, reposando ambas sobre su pecho.

Sara se fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y sacó una manta que tendió a Catalina. Ella la desdobló y amorosamente arropó a su hijo, cuidando especialmente que los pies quedaran bien tapados.

-Tal vez esta pareja funcione.- Reflexionó en voz alta y a regañadientes, después de verlos como los había visto. Sara alzó las cejas divertida antes de contestar.

-¡Hay que ver lo que te está costando, aunque has dado un paso!

-No sé por qué lo dices.

-Claro que lo sabes. Te das cuenta perfectamente de que esta pareja ya está funcionando.

Por la mañana fue Ana la que primero abrió los ojos. José Ignacio seguía tal y como recordaba que se había aposentado la noche anterior, aunque alguien le había tapado con una manta. Lo contempló unos instantes, tan plácido que parecía un bebé grandote. El abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Estás mejor esta mañana? – preguntó con suavidad.

-Tengo la rodilla hinchada. No se qué tal caminaré. ¿Crees que me voy a casar con la rodilla cascada?

-Creo que te vas a casar muy guapa.

-Gracias por el piropo. Y por cuidarme.

-No te he cuidado. Me he quedado dormido. Alguien me ha echado una manta.

-Si me has cuidado. Quedándote.

-Cielo si consideras que eso es cuidarte... de todos modos ¿A quién iba yo a cuidar si no es a ti?

Ana se sintió embargada por una maravillosa sensación. José Ignacio había sido un completo gilipollas como primo, pero como novio era un encanto. Estaba segura de que como marido sería maravilloso.

_**Diciembre de 2011…**_

-¿Bisa? – Preguntó Babe mientras su bisabuela la arropaba con afecto. Hacía tiempo que sus abuelos se habían marchado, los efectos de la Pegahuesos con la pócima de su abuelo eran mucho mas llevaderos, pero sentía una tremenda somnolencia y quería dormir.

-Dime, cariño.- Contestó Catalina con dulzura.

-¿Te sorprendió lo de la tía Alicia?

Catalina sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Babe iba camino de los catorce y era tan alta que parecía mayor, pero para ella siempre sería pequeña.

- La verdad es que en el fondo, no me sorprendió.

-Pues mi madre se quedó a cuadros.

- No me extraña. Pero verás, tus abuelos son una pareja muy especial.

-Eso dicen.

-Y es verdad. Creo que a estas alturas de la vida solamente me sorprendería una cosa.

-¿Qué le cogieran el gusto y tuvieran mas niños?

-No.- Rió Catalina.-Solo me sorprendería que se dejaran de querer.

Babe sonrió. Pensándolo bien, era una bonita historia de amor.

En la casa de la sierra, Ana y José Ignacio dormían profundamente. El viento ululaba en el exterior y la temperatura estaba descendiendo, pero ellos permanecían totalmente ajenos a aquello, ambos sumidos en el mundo de los sueños, ambos con las manos entrelazadas.


	143. Moltó, S L parte I

**CAPÍTULO 143**

**MOLTÓ, S.L. (I)**

_**Dedicado especialmente a Cris Snape, que acaba de subir "De casta le viene al galgo", un one shot dedicado a ese personaje tan magistral que ha creado y que es Ricardo Vallejo. Pues bien, este es mi regalo, aunque va en dos entregas...**_

_**Schola de Magia de Coímbra, primeros de diciembre de 2011...**_

Unos veinte alumnos asistían a clase aquel día, una cifra nada desdeñable habida cuenta del censo mágico de la Federación Hispana. Pero como ocurría en el mundo muggle, los estudios de Economía y Administración y Dirección de Empresas llevaban cierto tiempo en auge. Al fin y al cabo, tenían salidas tanto en el tejido empresarial mágico como en la Administración.

A Darío la clase de Derecho Internacional Mágico que acababa de recibir le había resultado interesante, aunque no por el contenido en si, sino por las posibilidades.

El profesor, un letrado mágico luso, había comenzado explicando muy claramente que, a diferencia de otras sociedades mágicas, los magii hispanii, como había sido su denominación ancestral, gozaban de una sociedad profundamente imbricada con la muggle. Este hecho suponía no pocas críticas a nivel internacional, pues para muchos tanta interacción podía considerarse un peligro y hasta una amenaza, pero los magii hispanii habían acordado dejar de hacer magia para los muggles cinco siglos antes de la adopción del famoso Estatuto de 1692, de manera que difícilmente se dejaban influenciar por lo que decían o dejaban de decir los que, comparados con ellos, eran unos advenedizos en el tema de disimular. Hasta ahí, Darío no había hecho mas que reírse por dentro de la chulería ibérica. Pero después había venido una reflexión interesantísima, que le abría nuevas puertas.

Cierto era que el Estatuto del Secreto se respetaba escrupulosamente.- Había continuado explicando el profesor.- Precisamente, no decía nada de segregarse de sus vecinos, amigos y parientes no mágicos; ni de ocultarse ellos, sus familias y sus casas; ni de dejar de hacer cosas "muggles". Simplemente, hablaba de ocultar la existencia de la magia a los no mágicos, con contadas excepciones. Y eso era lo que, por lo general, se limitaban a cumplir.

Las últimas palabras del profesor, que se habían referido al intento de los ingleses de extender la prohibición de hacer magia al mago menor de edad fuera de las escuelas de magia, junto con la definición de tal mayoría a los diecisiete, acababan con la genialidad diplomática de los peninsulares, que dieron buenas palabras pero no firmaron nada. La mayoría de edad estaba en los dieciocho en la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal, y un niño mago podía hacer magia en casa bajo la responsabilidad de un adulto.

Darío reflexionó mientras guardaba los folios en su carpeta. No sabía mucho de leyes mágicas, pero quizás en el futuro debería prestarles un poco mas de atención. No en vano un mes atrás su padre le hizo asistir a una reunión con un empresario en relación con un tema de reclamaciones, en la que el cliente había demostrado una pericia y un conocimiento tremendos del mundo del derecho del seguro marítimo mágico, algo que en su momento, ahora se daba cuenta, el chico no había valorado como correspondía.

Y por añadidura, esa sutileza que había explicado su profesor de Internacional, por ejemplo, de no dar mas de lo estrictamente acordado en materia de secreto. Seguro que en el ámbito empresarial también habría muchas disposiciones que merecía la pena conocer con detalle, sobre todo a nivel tributario.

Le había llamado tan poderosamente la atención aquel aspecto que incluso durante la siguiente clase estaba pensando en ello. Debería cursar un Magister o algo así una vez terminado su Grado empresarial. Y en esas meditaba y meditaba. Al fin y al cabo, la siguiente lección estaba resultando tediosa.

Darío estudiaba Administración y Dirección de Empresas Mágicas en Coimbra. Era uno de los tres centros mágicos de estudios superiores peninsulares, junto con Salamanca y Toledo, como si fueran tres universidades muggles. También estaba la Politécnica de Barcelona, pero allí además de Ingeniería y Arquitectura Mágicas se aprendían los oficios mágicos, y por ello no se podía considerar exclusivamente universitario. Prácticamente todos los magii hispanii recibían algún tipo de formación complementaria al acabar la educación obligatoria, aunque solo fuera un semestre de adaptación profesional en Barcelona.

El joven brujo tenía intención de ayudar a su padre con su grupo empresarial, aunque eso pretendía realizarlo después de haber adquirido experiencia en otras empresas. Había elegido Coimbra por varias razones. Allí recibía clases tanto en portugués como en español, y para algunas asignaturas que debía superar en la facultad muggle porque así lo establecía su plan, había hecho matrícula para cursarlas en inglés. En Coimbra además estaba la delegación de Gringotts, el banco inglés, y él aspiraba a realizar prácticas allí. Al fin y al cabo un veinticinco por ciento de su persona procedía de la magia inglesa, así que no podía por menos que sentir curiosidad por ella. Aunque claro, igual se lo tenía que repensar y reorientarse hacia el Derecho...

-... es ligeramente inferior en el entramado empresarial mágico que en muggle... ¿Por qué? ¿Señor Vallejo?

Darío parpadeó sobresaltado. Estaba mirando al profesor atentamente, pero en realidad sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la otra clase, de manera que no tenía idea de qué hablaba. Afortunadamente, el profesor estaba utilizando una proyección mágica en la pared. Darío escudriñó el contenido de la transparencia, a ver si de ahí sacaba alguna pista. Era un cuadro con dos partes reflejando la vida media de la pequeña y mediana empresa, destacando en negrilla el momento del traspaso a la siguiente generación.

-Ehhhh.- Balbuceó.- ¿Por la longevidad? - Dijo casi por decir algo.

-Efectivamente, señor Vallejo.- El profesor hizo una pausa de efecto que, lejos de tranquilizar al joven mago, le puso el corazón a cien. Si este señor le pedía que explicara el por qué de su respuesta se iba a encontrar en serios apuros, puesto que había contestado prácticamente al azar.

- Porque los magos tenemos una tasa de longevidad significativamente mayor que los muggles. Los empresarios suelen estar al frente de sus negocios mas tiempo, y la sucesión, por tanto, se posterga. No obstante, si corregimos la desviación que produce este hecho...- Continuó el profesor. ¡Uf! Darío suspiró de alivio para sus adentros. El profe había decidido terminar él la explicación.

-No obstante...- Continuó el docente.- Como en todo en esta vida, hay excepciones.

El chico, ahora atento, pensó en su padre y en sus empresas en primer lugar y una oleada de orgullo le recorrió el cuerpo. Claro de que inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era un ejemplo aplicable. Estaban hablando de la sucesión en la empresa, y ese no era el caso del Grupo Vallejo.

-¿Alguna empresa que conozcan que nació familiar y sigue siendo familiar a pesar de haber transcurrido varias generaciones?

Los chicos y chicas se repartieron entre los que ponían cara de póquer, los que intercambiaban miradas interrogadoras y los que miraban fijamente el papel rezando por pasar desapercibidos. Excepto uno, que miraba fijamente al profesor, como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Señor Vallejo?

-¿Moltó?

El nombre le vino, igual que lo de la longevidad, como por inspiración. Ciencia infusa, que habrían dicho en su colegio muggle.

-¡Eso es! ¡Moltó S. L.!Y puesto que ya es casi la hora, les anuncio que para la reanudación las clases me van a presentar un trabajo sobre empresas familiares en las que se ha producido la sucesión en la gestión. Así estarán ocupados en algo productivo estas vacaciones.

Los chavales comenzaron a protestar. Era justamente la última clase antes de las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad y querían disfrutarlas a tope. Un trabajo académico a última hora era un engorro que trastocaba sus planes, además de una mala leche tremenda por parte del profesor.

-¡Silencio, señores! ¡No me hagan agitar la varita para hacerlos callar como si fueran niños de schola de magia!

Los chicos amortiguaron un poco las protestas, aunque no se acallaron del todo.

- Usted, señor Vallejo, que le veo interesado en el tema, me lo va a hacer de Moltó S. L. Y lo expondrá el primer día a la vuelta de las clases. ¡En la pizarra tienen los días que van a exponer! – Y con un golpe de varita la transparencia dejó paso al listado de alumnos con sus días asignados para exponer sus trabajos.

La chicharra que anunciaba el fin de la hora de clase irrumpió con estruendo y con ella se desencadenaron las charlas, las sillas que se arrastran y demás algarabías varias que dejaron muda la protesta de Darío. ¡Si realmente no tenía idea del tema!

- Tienes suerte, tío.- Le dijo Joao, un amigo de Braga.- Yo no tengo ni _pe_ _punto_ idea de qué lo voy a hacer.

- ¡Como si yo tuviera mucha! Y encima voy de conejillo de indias, el primero en exponer.

Darío no pensó mucho en el tema los primeros días de sus vacaciones. Tenía una agenda demasiado apretada: quedar con los colegas que cursaban estudios en otros centros, incluso con los amigos muggles, dedicar tiempo a su hermanita, las fiestas de Nochebuena y Navidad, que enseguida se echaban encima... y si el engorro del trabajo se le venía a la mente, lo despachaba con "el día veintiséis, cuando pase la primera oleada de fiestas...".

Como suele ocurrir, el veintiséis llegó mas pronto que tarde. Y Darío, lo primero que hizo, fue buscar a Julia, la gerente del Puerto de Bilbao, empleada de su padre que había trabajado en Moltó.

Julia estaba supervisando la descarga y almacenamiento de una serie de contenedores de productos mágicos cuando el chico la abordó. Hacía un día nublado en Bilbao pero aún no llovía y los operarios trabajaban con eficacia bajo la supervisión de "la jefa". A veces intercambiaban algunas palabras en inglés, porque muchos de ellos eran de origen británico. Magos venidos casi quince años atrás huyendo del que, pomposamente, los ingleses consideraban "el mago mas peligroso de la Historia" . Peligroso para ellos, claro, porque el resto del Continente Europeo apenas se vio afectado. Salvo estos trabajadores, los "parias" de la magia inglesa, los hijos de muggles que habían emigrado y ahora sus hijos eran magii hispanii de primerísima generación. Darío tragó saliva cuando su primo Alfredo le saludó desde lo alto de un contenedor. Alf, como le llamaban cariñosamente, era uno de esos. Su padre, el tío Regino como le decía Darío de pequeño cuando quería fastidiarle aunque en realidad se llamaba Reginald, había huido con su mujer, Mary, y sus tres hijos, en un episodio rocambolesco en el que el mismísimo Harry Potter había participado.

-Bien. ¿Y qué es lo que querías? – Interrumpió Julia con su tonillo profesional. Darío dejó de agitar la mano y se giró para mirarla. Tenía la nariz un poco colorada del frío, pero por lo demás parecía tan mandona como siempre.

-Quería que me hablaras de Moltó. S. L.

-¿Moltó S. L.? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Darío sonrió. Julia, de hecho, ya _estaba_ preguntando. Pero como no tenía nada que ocultar, le expuso la situación. Seguramente antes de la hora de la comida su padre ya sabría que tenía que presentar un trabajo a la vuelta de vacaciones, aunque también era posible que se hiciera el escandinavo para que se sacara sus propias castañas del fuego. Solamente hacia el final de las vacaciones pudiera ser que preguntara, como casualmente, por los deberes.

- Tengo que presentar un trabajo en clase y me han tocado ellos.- Explicó.- Es sobre empresas familiares que superan con éxito el paso a segunda generación.

-Bueno. Eso te interesa.- Dijo Julia alzando las cejas divertida.- Al fin y al cabo, un día sucederás a tu padre. Pero quizás sea mas productivo que escuches bien a los compis a los que les hayan tocado empresas que se fueron al traste para aprender lo que no se debe hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es mucho mejor aprender de los que lo han hecho bien?

-En este caso me temo que no, porque Darío, lamento decirte que careces de algo que ellos tienen.

El chico alzó las cejas un poco ofendido.¿Que los Moltó tenían algo que él no tenía? ¿El qué? ¿Talento empresarial? Estaba mas que dispuesto a aprender. Y si era por honradez empresarial, bueno, una cosa era la gestión de su padre en sus inicios y otra la actual... o la que él pretendía hacer llegado el momento...

-¿Qué es eso que crees que no tengo, Julia? – Preguntó con mucha curiosidad, imprimiendo cierto tonillo de ofendido que no respondía a la realidad. Julia le tomó del brazo mientras echaba a andar hacia las oficinas.

-_Familia_, Darío. Una extensa y muy unida familia formada por elementos que si uno es competente el otro lo es mas.

Darío se sintió chafado y desconcertado a partes iguales. Cierto, él no tenía una extensa familia. En realidad, era muy reducida. Pero no se consideraba ni tonto ni vago. ¿Acaso aquello no podía suplirlo?

-Verás...- Siguió hablando Julia.- en Moltó se aprende mucho, gestionan muy bien y no pagan mal. Es una empresa con un prestigio tremendo, y además a nivel mundial. Pero las posibilidades de ascender son reducidas, porque por muy bien que lo hagas siempre hay un Moltó que lo hace igual o mejor que tu.

-¡Pero no todos son Moltó! El directivo que vino en octubre...

-Miquel Ferré. Casado con Amparo Moltó, directora general. Bueno, no se llama Moltó porque es una empresa de origen femenino, pero todos la conocen con el apellido de su abuela, que fue la fundadora y con la que comparte nombre.

Darío se quedó un instante dubitativo, hasta que le vino el otro nombre que conocía a la cabeza.

-¿José Ignacio Pizarro?

Julia se echó a reir con ganas.

-Ese, mi querido Darío, es doblemente Moltó. Su madre es actualmente la Presidenta, hija de la fundadora, y está casado con una prima hermana que es hija de la otra hija de la fundadora. Lo dicho, Moltó por partida doble. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no conozco otro espagyrita de su nivel. _Pepe__Nacho_, como le llaman sus primas cuando quieren chincharle, no dudo que podría hacer una piedra filosofal en seis meses si se lo propusiera.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta del edificio y Julia volvió a tomar del brazo a Darío para conducirle hasta su despacho. Un café caliente ayudaría con aquella humedad. Es lo que tenía el norte, era muy bonito, muy verde y muy mágico, pero también era tremendamente húmedo.

-Yo llegué a Moltó y trabajaba con Amparo Ferré, que es la hija segunda de Miquel Ferré y de Amparo Vilamaior... –Siguió explicando.

-¿Amparo Vilamaior?

-Oh, perdona. Te estoy haciendo un lío. Amparo Moltó. El caso es que tanto ella como su hermana mayor son dos tías majas, buenas compañeras. Pero también son competentes. Lógicamente, si había que dar un carguito, por bajo que fuera en el organigrama, a igualdad de méritos cualquiera de ellas tenía mas posibilidades que yo. Por eso acepté la oferta de tu padre.

-Ya... ¿Y crees que en eso radica el éxito? ¡Porque no me vas a decir que aseguraré la continuidad del grupo a base de producir ocho hijos!

-No.- Julia se echó a reír con ganas.- Lo asegurarías con ocho hijos unidos, trabajadores y competentes, cuya ambición no sea llevarse el gato al agua sino arrimar el hombro y estar a las duras y a las maduras.

-¿No se pelean nunca?

-Nunca ha llegado la sangre al río. Y se entienden solo con mirarse. Debe ser el ramalazo de magia gallega que tienen. Ya sabes, son Vilamaior...

-¡Eso es...! – Darío puso cara de confusión.- ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! ¿Cómo va a funcionar bien por _eso_?

Julia se echó a reir con ganas por enésima vez.

- Es lo que hay. Los Moltó son un curioso clan mágico. Y la empresa es reflejo de lo que ellos mismos son.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Sigues empeñada en gastarme una broma!

-En absoluto. Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Te daré información, y si quieres te concerto una entrevista con algún responsable de comunicación. Seguramente te remitirán a Jaime. Es el que se encarga de esas cosas.

-¿Jaime? ¿Y ese quién es en el árbol de familia?

- El hijo menor y único varón de la otra hermana, la que falleció. Primo hermano de José Ignacio y hermano de su mujer.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Si hay que hacer un esquema para saber quién es quién y cómo se inter relacionan!

-Si. Efectivamente. Ya te lo decía.

-¿Y seguro que no hay gente que no sea de la familia?

-No he dicho eso, Darío. Claro que los hay. Yo fui una de ellos. Solo he dicho que las posibilidades de ascender son menos.

-Venga ya. Habrá otras formas que no sean haber nacido en el clan.

- Si. También te lo he dicho. Cásate con una Moltó.- Bromeó Julia.

Darío hubiera replicado, pero en realidad se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes.

-¿Por quién me tomas? No me casaría por dar un braguetazo.- Murmuró impactado. Porque claro, esa bromita de Julia, inocente al cien por cien, no había sido completamente inocua a juzgar por el "escozor" interior que le había provocado. Y eso que era una chorrada.

-Ya se que tu no necesitas un braguetazo.- Replicó Julia, sorprendida del efecto que la broma había producido en el hijo del jefe.

-No, no lo necesito...- Volvió a murmurar Darío... - Era una chorrada, una gilipollez, una barbaridad, un pensamiento absurdo que tenía que quitarse de la cabeza de inmediato. No podía ser. Y no podía ser por dos razones. La primera, porque la Moltó que él conocía no había dado muestras del menor interés por él más allá de ponerse colorada en un par de ocasiones, como era propio de una adolescente. La segunda, porque la Moltó que él conocía, aunque media mas o menos metro setenta y cinco, tenía unas formas femeninas preciosas, un rostro que era una delicia y unos ojos grises preciosos... ¡Tenía ¡trece años! ¡Que no! Los Vallejo podían tener muchos defectos, pero desde luego entre ellos no estaba el de "_asaltacunas_".

_(continuará)_


	144. Moltó SL, parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 144**

**MOLTÓ, S. L. (y II)**

_**28 de diciembre de 2011...**_

En la sala de juntas de Moltó, S. L., había mucha gente reunida. Y no se trataba ni de un Consejo de Administración ni de una Junta General. Era simple y llanamente una reunión de familia. Una reunión que había surgido espontáneamente. A veces pasaba. Las deliciosas galletas de chocolate que aparecían en dos fuentes a ambos extremos de la larga mesa ovalada cuando ellos se iban congregando contribuían a ello, aunque ninguno osaría jamás reconocerlo.

-¡Debe ser la quinta que te comes! – Exclamó Amparo al ver cómo su hermano Jaime estiraba la mano y atrapaba una de aspecto suculento y un pistacho en todo lo alto. El mago sonrió con la boca llena poniendo una carilla pícara y se encogió de hombros.- Y además me estás llenando la mesa de migas.- Añadió la bruja frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¡Qué interesante! – Exclamó María.- Seguro que se puede leer en ellas algo que no quieres que sepamos.- Y con aquellas hizo amago de levantarse mientras su tío, todavía con la boca llena, se apresuraba a sacar su varita y desvanecer las susodichas migas con un encantamiento no verbal.

-¡Así que el tío Jaime tiene secretos! – Exclamó Amparo, la hermana de María, soltando una risotada mientras su tío tragaba con trabajo.

-Nada inconfesable. Simplemente… cosas… particulares.

-Ya… ¿Lo sabe la tía Patricia?

-Sobrina, lo que ella no supiera por mí lo averiguaría por sí misma. Te diré un secreto: es una bruja.

Era un chiste manido, pero inevitable. Tan inevitable como la carcajada general que siempre iba a continuación, al menos en aquel clan de magia tan antigua.

-Bueno… ¿Y por qué nos hemos reunido aquí? – Preguntó de nuevo la joven Amparo cuando pasó la oleada de hilaridad.- ¿Para comer galletas y reír como adolescentes?

-Dos buenas razones.- Intervino Jaime.

-Desde tu punto de vista, es obvio que suficientes.- Replicó la sobrina volviendo a reír.

-Cierto. Pero si que hay algo mas que nos ocupa.

-Ah ¿Si? Pues estoy deseando saberlo. Tengo un montón de papeles esperándome en mi mesa.

-Tu madre es la _Gran_ _Jefa_… que lo cuente ella.

-Oh, venga, Jaime. Tu también puedes contarlo. Además, eres el responsable de Comunicación.

-No, no. No es un asunto de Comunicación _externa_…. Es mas bien un asunto _laboral_…

-¿Laboral? ¿De qué se trata? – La joven Amparo preguntó intrigada. Ella llevaba muchos temas en el área de Personal, sobre todo en materia de regulación laboral y contratos, y no se le ocurría de qué podía tratarse.

-De una baja por maternidad.- Aclaró Jaime.

-¡Una baja por maternidad! No caigo… no recuerdo quién está embarazada…

-¿No? ¡Pues se ha hecho de notar!

Amparo hija empezaba a alucinar en colorines y ya casi empezaba a temer que le hubieran echado un conjuro desmemorizador. O peor, que se le hubieran fundido algunas neuronas. La risita de su madre y de su tío unidos a la sonrisa benévola de su tía abuela le pusieron la mosca tras la oreja. Pero seguía sin caer, así que giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana con gesto interrogador. María podía saber algo, bien por el medio _normal_ bien porque lo hubiera adivinado. Al fin y al cabo era pitonisa amateur. Pero María se encogió levemente de hombros provocando otra risotada de Jaime.

_-__James__…_reprendió Amparo madre con una media sonrisa en los labios.- No está bien que te burles de él.

-¿El? – Exclamaron simultáneamente las dos hermanas. - ¿Un hombre?

Jaime asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza conteniendo muy mal la risa mientras las dos hermanas, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, pasaban a mirar fijamente a su madre. Amparo soltó otra risita antes de aclararles las cosas.

-Se trata de vuestro tío José Ignacio.

-¡Acabáramos! – Exclamó María mientras su hermana cambiaba la expresión de la cara al comprender. Su tío se había tomado todos los permisos habidos y por haber para acompañar a su tía a todos los exámenes perinatales. Y cada vez que hablaba del embarazo lo hacía en plural, como si ambos estuvieran embarazados, según tía Amaia desde el Minuto Uno tras conocer la noticia.

-No sabemos muy bien si parirán al alimón.- Dijo Jaime entre grandes carcajadas.

-_¡James!__ – _Le reprendió su hermana.- ¡Pues claro que van a parir al alimón! ¿Crees se lo va a perder?

-No, cómo se lo iba a perder, si hasta ha pedido el permiso paternal.

- José Ignacio lo está viviendo muy intensamente.- Terció tía Catalina. Y Jaime no osó hacer un chiste al respecto, pero no porque se tratara de la madre del protagonista, sino porque se trataba de su tía y por ende presidenta de la empresa. Pero sí fue capaz de añadir "como un auténtico primerizo".

-Pues mi marido nunca ha estado tan implicado.- Intervino María adoptando un gesto serio directamente heredado de mamá.- Y eso que ha estado "embarazado" tres veces.

-El mío tampoco.- Corroboró su hermana.

-Vuestros chicos no están hechos de la misma pasta mágica que los Pizarro. Tengo entendido que Javier se encarga a menudo de Esperancita, y lo hace talmente como si fuera otra mamá.

-¡Jaime! – Esta vez, tanto Amparo madre como su tía reprendieron al alimón.

-Vale, vale. Lo que quiero decir es que después de una semana sin dormir por las noches ya veremos si no se arrepiente de su decisión.

-O tal vez no. No todos los bebés son tan llorones como eran los tuyos, que te dormías en el sillón de tu despacho a todas horas.- Amparo intervino un poquito inquisitiva.

- ¡Ufff! ¡Pero tienen antecedentes! Si les sale otra como Almudena van apañados.- Replicó Jaime. En el fondo, el pobre se acordaba de los sinsabores de su hermana y su primo para criar a la niña, que no habían tenido ni punto de comparación con los berreos de sus tres hijos en su época de bebés.

-¡Eso sería muy mala suerte! – Reconoció Catalina con total sinceridad recordando también alguna que otra mala pasada.

- Bueno, el caso es que nuestro espagyrita principal va a estar de baja. -. Terció Amparo.- Y se ha pedido ni mas ni menos que el máximo.

-¡Seis meses! – Exclamó Amparo hija estupefacta. Ningún hombre que ella conociera había solicitado el máximo que otorgaba la legislación mágica para los consortes. En general, acababan tan estresados que no veían el liberador momento de volver al trabajo.

- Deberíamos preguntar en el Ministerio. Seguro que es un caso único. Igual nos dan una bonificación especial en los seguros sociales.

-Seguro… - Ironizó Amparo madre.- El caso es que cuando vosotras dos habéis venido al olor de las galletas nosotros estábamos comentando que José Ignacio ha dejado un montón de instrucciones minuciosas preparadas para el laboratorio espagyrita. Una ficha para lo que hay que hacer cada día.

-¿Para seis meses? – Exclamó Amparo hija sorprendida.- ¡Entonces lo que habría que hacer es subirle el sueldo!

-El caso…- Amparo decidió no replicar al comentario de su hija. – Es que tía Catalina también se ha ofrecido a supervisar la sección espagyrita.

-¡Vas a volver a los calderos! ¡A lo _tuyo_! – Exclamó la joven bruja la mar de contenta.

-Si no se me intimida el personal. Eso de que la presidenta se ponga un mandil y remueva un caldero podría imponer, y nada mas lejos de mi intención, que no es otra que ayudar.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Hay algún problema, entonces? – Preguntó Amparo hija a su madre.

-Que se acabe el suministro de galletas.- Replicó la directora general.

Darío quería sacarse él mismo las castañas del fuego, de manera que le dejó muy claro a Julia que no quería que le buscara un contacto en la empresa para que alguien le recibiera y le contara cosas de la historia de la firma. El mismo buscó el teléfono y telefoneó desde su móvil. Cuando al segundo toque descolgaron preguntó por el señor Miquel Ferré.

Amparo llevaba un rato concentrada en sus papeles. Terminado el periodo de relax y cotilleo familiar, pues en su opinión no había sido otra cosa, había retornado a sus ocupaciones. Y tenía la cabeza sumergida en la lectura de un boletín con las novedades tributarias trimestrales cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Sus secretarios avisaban por el teléfono, y sus hijas, las muy elementas, golpeaban la puerta, si, pero entraban prácticamente a continuación, sin esperar a que ella replicara. Con Jaime mas bien tenía que ir a buscarlo, y José Ignacio solía estar tan concentrado en sus calderos que aprovechaba cuando se la cruzaba para comentar lo que tuviera que comentar. El único que aguardaba era Miquel. Sonrió para sí mientras procuraba no resultar demasiado indiferente en el tono.

-¡Adelante!

Miquel asomó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Se puede pasar?

-Claro que puedes pasar.

- Bueno, podrías estar enfrascada en algo serio.- Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Nunca hay nada mas importante que atenderte a ti.

-Perdona que te corrija, pero no es del todo exacto. Me acuerdo de una vez que...

-Oh, Miquel… - Dijo ella con un tono entre tierno y divertido. Era una historia antigua de cuando llevaban poco mas de un mes casados. Era ya de noche, y Amparo estaba atacada porque tenía una reunión al día siguiente y no llevaba bien preparado un expediente. Y ya se veía despierta trabajando hasta tarde cuando avisaron de que se posponía. Miquel se hizo ilusiones y ella le transmitió buenas vibraciones. Pero cuando él se metió en la cama se la encontró profundamente dormida. Su mujer se había tomado una pócima relajante para aplacar los nervios que tenía encima y al parecer había aplacado algo mas.

Amparo se levantó de su sillón de trabajo, rodeó la mesa y después rodeó la cintura de su marido con los brazos.

- Eres mi empleado favorito.- Murmuró sonriendo.

-Señora Directora General. Esa afirmación es peligrosa.- Replicó él acariciándole una mejilla.

-¿Por qué? – Susurró ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos pálidos.

-Podría pensarse que me quieres seducir.

-¿Te resistirías?

-Por supuesto. Aunque la señora Directora General tiene mucho atractivo, también tiene sobre la mesa un ordenador carísimo con hechizos protectores también carísimos y un montón de papelotes.

-Oh, venga. ¡No ibas a usar una opción tan vista como una mesa de despacho!- Dijo amparo con una risita.

-Claro que no. Prefiero aguantar hasta la noche.- Añadió él con un guiño.

- De acuerdo, entonces. Me pondré otra vez seria.- sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios, Amparo se soltó con delicadeza, apoyó el trasero en el borde de su mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y compuso una cara de directiva atenta. Miquel le devolvió otra sonrisa cómplice antes de explicar los motivos de su visita. Jamás, en los muchos años que llevaban juntos, habían hecho el amor en la oficina. Pero sí habían jugado a la seducción. Y mucho. El final de aquellas partidas se jugaba en casa, mas tarde y en la total intimidad.

-He recibido una llamada del hijo de Vallejo, el del puerto de Bilbao.- Dijo Miquel adoptando un tono igual de serio que el de su mujer. Ella alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Qué quería?

-Información. Tiene que hacer un trabajo universitario.

-¿Un trabajo universitario?

-Lo he comprobado.

-Así que es cierto. Hmmmmm. ¿Y qué quiere en concreto?

-Verás, se trata de un trabajo sobre "la sucesión en la empresa". Le he remitido la información habitual que tenemos a disposición del público. Ya sabes, el librito de "presentación", las últimas cuentas generales aprobadas y depositadas en el Registro Mercantil del Ministerio, los folletitos de las cosas que hacemos... lo habitual.

-Bien. Pero quiere mas ¿No?

-Me ha pedido una entrevista.

-¿Y lo ha hecho él solo? ¿No ha sido a través del padre?

-El solito.

Amparo alzó una ceja, un gesto que a la par reflejaba admiración por la iniciativa y asombro por el descaro.

-¿Qué le has contestado?

-Que tenemos un Departamento de Comunicación y que les transmitiría su petición.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Jaime?

-No. He preferido en primer lugar decírtelo a ti.

-Ajá.- Amparo asintió con la cabeza. Trabajar en el mismo lugar que tu marido tenía inconvenientes, sobre todo si era en una empresa no excesivamente grande donde te encontrabas a todas horas. Y mas aún si eras su jefa. Amparo tenía amigas que en una situación comparable a la suya habían acabado tarifando con sus parejas. Pero en su caso se sincronizaban muchísimo. Miquel sabía que ella tenía sus prevenciones con Vallejo padre. Había hecho bien en hablar primero con ella.

-Quedaría bastante feo no recibirlo.- Meditó en voz alta. – Y Jaime puede manejar el asunto perfectamente, siempre que esté en antecedentes. Se ha visto en situaciones mucho mas comprometidas.

-Cierto.

-Solo hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál?

-Que se ponga malo después de haberse zampado tanta galleta.

Miquel dejó escapar una risita. Amparo como alta ejecutiva no tenía precio. Era analítica con las situaciones y rápida y acertada con las decisiones. Y además tenía cierto sentido del humor, aunque ese se lo reservaba para los mas cercanos.

-Pues si te parece bien, hablaré con Jaime.

-Me parece bien.

Miquel se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su mujer y caminó hacia la puerta. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo y lo iba a girar cuando ella le llamó.

-¿Miquel?

-Dime...

-No te olvides de lo otro que tienes pendiente.

Miquel sonrió, bajó la cabeza y le echó una significativa mirada por encima de sus gafas.

-La señora Directora General quedará satisfecha con esas gestiones.

-Eso espero.- Replicó ella con un guiño.

_**31 de diciembre de 2011, por la mañana...**_

Darío caminaba por un luminoso pasillo mirando los cartelitos de los despachos. Aunque era sábado por la mañana, y el día de fin de año, en Moltó se trabajaba. No había dejado de asombrarle que, una vez pasado el control de seguridad en el que hasta tuvo que mostrar su varita como si fuera el Ministerio, le dieran instrucciones para llegar al despacho de Jaime Vilamaior y le dejaran solo, sin una persona que lo guiara... y evitara que metiera la nariz donde no debía. Su padre no lo habría hecho. O los Moltó confiaban mucho en sus controles de entrada o de alguna manera lo estarían vigilando. En cualquier caso, él no tenía intención de meterse donde no le llamaban, así que siguió cuidadosamente las instrucciones hasta que dio con la puerta. Llamó con los nudillos y, para su sorpresa, le abrió un hombre muy alto, tanto como Pizarro, de pelo muy rubio ligeramente largo pero muy bien peinado y unos ojos de un azul intensísimo. Iba vestido impecablemente con un traje gris y una corbata en tonos azules. La única concesión a la informalidad eran sus gemelos, que tenían la forma de dos piezas de Lego de color azul.

-Jaime Vilamaior.- Dijo el mago extendiendo una enorme mano. Darío la estrechó constatando que su interlocutor la asía con firmeza pero sin resultar apabullante. Claro que aquel mago, que debía rondar el metro noventa, con su solo tamaño ya imponía.

-Darío Vallejo.- Contestó tragando saliva mientras caía en la cuenta de que el amiguito de Amelia también le sacaba una cabeza a su hermana. Con semejantes gigantones por parientes, no era de extrañar las chicas a los trece ya destacaran.

-Encantado. Anda, pasa y hablamos.- Jaime sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara en su despacho y se sentara en un sillón, junto a una mesa baja.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Café, si no le viene mal.

-Claro. – El mago abrió una puerta lateral, murmuró algo a quién estuviera allí y al instante había una bandeja con dos tazas, una cafetera, una jarrita de leche, servilletas y una bandeja de plata con unas galletas, la mayoría de chocolate, con una pinta buenísima. El propio Jaime tomó la cafetera y le sirvió mientras Darío se lamentaba de no haber tenido mejores reflejos para encargarse él de aquel asunto.

-Bien. Tengo entendido que estudias en Coimbra.- Decía mientras le servía la leche.

-Si. Me queda otro año. Después pensaba intentar unas prácticas en Gringotts, el banco mágico de los ingleses, pero acabo de empezar a reconsiderar un magíster en leyes.- Empezó a explicar. Su padre le habría dicho que dejara hablar primero a la otra parte, pero después de lo de la entrada, y lo del café, Darío pensó que no estaba mal anticiparse a dar un poquito de información.

-Yo estudié en Salamanca.- Replicó el mago con una sonrisa.- Hacía un frío tremendo en invierno, pero también se pasaba estupendamente. Y se trabajaba, claro. Empollábamos un montón.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Darío se imaginó a un Jaime escolar un tanto dado a la diversión y se le escapó una media sonrisa cómplice. El era un chico bastante responsable, pero no hacía ascos a una buena salida nocturna con los colegas.

-Así que alguien ha decidido teneros un poco ocupados en vacaciones...

-Eso es.- Darío volvió a sonreír. Cada momento que pasaba con aquel ejecutivo se sentía un poco más cómplice, como si Jaime todavía tuviera dentro un poco del estudiante que había sido.

-Y tienes que estudiar la sucesión de una generación a otra.

-Exactamente.

-¿Primera generación? Porque en Moltó ya vamos por la cuarta, aunque yo pertenezco a la tercera.

Darío lo miró un tanto desconcertado. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ese detalle. Reflexionó un instante antes de dar una respuesta.

-Supongo que todas. Imagino que cada cambio de generación presenta sus riesgos y dificultades.

Jaime asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía la bandeja de galletas. Darío cogió la que estaba mas cerca y se la metió en la boca. Verdaderamente, era deliciosa.

-Si. Bueno... quizás una nota común en todos los cambios generacionales en Moltó es que no se han producido nunca de manera brusca.

Darío aguzó las orejas y sacó papel y bolígrafo.

-No le importará que tome notas ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no... hmmmm. Quizás lo mejor sea comenzar por el principio...

Jaime le contó que la fundadora, su abuela, había detectado una carencia de pociones espagyritas de calidad en el mercado. Era un nicho pequeño y por otra parte difícil de atender porque requería mucho esfuerzo, y por eso los fabricantes habituales no lo habían atendido. Ella se centró en ese segmento con una producción pequeña, de alta calidad y ajustando mucho los precios, y enseguida obtuvo una cartera de clientes fijos. Al principio, la publicidad fue boca a boca, y ella se bastaba para atender los incrementos de demanda. Después, no hubo mas remedio que crecer.

Fueron incorporándose otros miembros de la familia, tanto de la abuela Moltó como del abuelo, que fue un famoso jugador de Quidditch. Cuando se retiró del deporte profesional se dedicó a las relaciones públicas de la empresa, el primero en ocupar un cargo como el que él tenía ahora. Martín Amatriaín era un hombre extremadamente abierto, y con él vinieron los pedidos de pociones ordinarias. Moltó decidió atender esta nueva demanda sin perder sus señas de identidad: máxima calidad y precios competitivos. Era preferible ganar poco en cada venta y dejar satisfecho al cliente que ganar mucho con una poción que no fuera excelente.

Mas adelante se incorporaron las hijas que llegaron a adultas de la pareja. Su madre en la gestión y su tía en el laboratorio de pociones. La suerte jugó a su favor porque cada una de ellas era buena en su trabajo. Y aunque su madre después siguió una carrera profesional de antropóloga mágica, hasta que su hermana, la actual Directora General, no estuvo suficientemente preparada no dejó de trabajar también en la empresa.

Moltó seguía fiel a los principios de su fundadora: no perseguían hacerse un gigante. Simplemente, atender a una necesidad con productos de calidad y a precios competitivos. Su mayor activo era su personal, al que mimaban.

-¿Nunca ha habido, perdone que lo exponga así, luchas por el poder? – Preguntó Darío. Con una familia tan extensa ahí metida parecía raro que no hubiera discrepancias y rencillas. O que alguno no hubiera querido la dirección general en un momento dado. Jaime se echó a reir.

-En eso también tenemos suerte. La verdad es que nadie quiere el puesto de mi hermana.

Cuando a Darío ya no se le ocurría qué preguntar, Jaime le ofreció dar una vuelta por las instalaciones. El mago le acompañó por los pasillos luminosos e inmaculados donde se cruzaban con gente que saludaba a Jaime alzando la mano y sonriendo. Visitó los cuidados viveros donde herbólogos y jardineros mágicos cultivaban algunas materias primas; los almacenes; los laboratorios y el departamento de embalajes. Terminado el tour, lo llevó de vuelta a Administración. Darío pensaba que volvían al despacho de Jaime para que recogiera su carpeta con sus notas, pero el mago golpeó con los nudillos otro despacho y después de asomar la cabeza dentro le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Era el despacho de Miquel Moltó, que se levantó de su mesa y le estrechó la mano.

Miquel Moltó estaba en mangas de camisa, con un voluminoso expediente abierto sobre la mesa y tomando notas en un portátil. En su hábitat laboral resultaba mucho mas afable que negociando en territorio hostil. Después de saludarlo, esta vez sí emprendieron el regreso al despacho de Jaime. Darío sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar por José Ignacio Pizarro. Si estuviera, le gustaría saludarlo.

- Pues lo lamento, pero no está. Mi hermana y él acaban de ser padres por tercera vez.

Darío alzó las cejas sorprendidísimo. ¡Los abuelos de Isabel acababan de tener un bebé! Esas cosas solo pasaban con ciertas brujas. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que los Moltó eran de magia antigua.

-¿Podría transmitirle mi enhorabuena?

-Claro. Se lo diré.

Y Darío se dio cuenta de que terminaba su entrevista cuando Jaime le entregó una carpeta con documentación adicional. Cuando ya recogía sus cosas se le ocurrió otra cosa.

- Su madre...- Empezó a decir. Jaime lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Si?

-Mi padre me dijo que la conoció.

Jaime alzó las cejas sorprendido. No tenía idea de aquello, pero tampoco era descabellado. Su madre había sido una persona influyente en el mundo mágico.

-Mi madre era una persona muy relevante, sobre todo en el ámbito académico.

-Mi padre era huérfano y al parecer, le echó una mano alguna vez.

-Me lo creo.- Dijo Jaime conteniendo la sorpresa que le embargaba por dentro.- Se implicaba mucho en todo lo que estuviera relacionado con mejorar nuestra sociedad.

Darío no supo qué mas decir, y se hizo un instante de silencio entre ambos. Jaime tenía mas tablas, así que sonrió y señaló la documentación que le había preparado.

-En ese libro de ahí hay una fotografía suya.

El chico miró el libro y después se lo tendió. Jaime pasó hojas con total seguridad de la página a la que quería llegar y cuando encontró lo que buscaba devolvió el libro al muchacho. Era la fotografía mágica de un retrato mágico. Darío se sorprendió de que la bruja retratada llevara el atuendo tradicional: una capa negra. Los broches, de oro, representaban tres hojas de roble. Magia antigua y magia de Tradición, aunque Darío no sabía bien a cual correspondía aquel símbolo. La retratada lo miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos de un marrón claro casi amarillo, como la miel, y el pelo castaño claro. Esa era la mujer que quiso ayudar a un raterillo que iba para descarriado.

No queriendo interrumpir mas, dio las gracias a Jaime, que le acompañó hasta la salida.

-¿Cómo te fue con el jovencito Vallejo? – Amparo, que sabía de sobra que su hermano no pasaría por su despacho para informarle de la entrevista, se plantó en el suyo con la misma soltura con la que sus hijas se movían por su casa.

-Un chico encantador. Bien educado y con la cabeza bien amueblada.

-Mientras no haya heredado la vena _delincuente_...

-Concédele el beneficio de la duda.

-No me queda otra. De todas formas, si sale rana no es problema nuestro. Salvo que se dedique al espionaje industrial...

-Aquí no ha podido espiar nada... ¿Sabes, Amparo? Me ha dicho que mamá conoció a su padre.

-Mamá conocía a mucha gente.

Amparo y Jaime tragaron saliva al alimón. Había pasado tiempo. Años. Pero ellos dos no lo habían superado del todo. Era curioso. Su padre, de vez en cuando... bueno, parecía un tanto... a veces le habían pillando hablando solo, como si ella estuviera viva y le escuchara y le respondiera. La peor era Almudena, que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que la abuela Sara simplemente no estaba visible y que dejaran en paz a su abuelo. Claro que Almudena también tenía que estar un poco traumatizada, porque la maldición que mató a Sara iba destinada a ella. Amaia no hacia comentarios. Y en cuanto a Ana, bueno, habían esperado que al irse a vivir con su padre y al tener una niña en casa todos aquellos desvaríos se pasarían, pero Ana se había vuelto reservada en ese punto.

-Creo que me voy a pasar a ver a papá a la hora de la comida.- Dijo Jaime levantándose de su sillón. – Así, de paso, veo también a mi sobrinita.

-Y te enteras de cómo ha dormido José Ignacio ¿No es así?

Amparo había aflojado la tensión y Jaime estaba agradecido por ello, así que continuó la broma.

-Claro. Si está ojeroso le pincharé un poco.

-Hazlo. Y dale un beso a papá de mi parte. Recuérdale que nosotros nos hemos apuntado a tomar las uvas allí.

-Vale, aunque no hará falta. Seguro que se acuerda.

Jaime se apareció en la casa de su padre para encontrarse que había salido a solventar una avería en una estación del 3M. José Ignacio estaba ocupadísimo cambiando el pañal de Alicia mientras le decía un montón de tonterías. La bebé acababa de comer y Ana se sentía un poco mas relajada. Y para su decepción, habían dormido bien. Eso si, a rigurosos intervalos de tres horas "para vaciar los tanques de producción de leche y llenar el de procesamiento", tal y como dijo José Ignacio con la mayor sonrisa del mundo, como si aquello fuera el _no va más_ de la vida misma.

-Oye, Ana...- Murmuró Jaime.- Hoy alguien me ha mencionado a mamá...

Ana puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Era la que mejor conocía a Jaime, la que mas le había cuidado cuando era pequeño. Porque estaban en Navidad, y esas eran fechas entrañables, o por lo que fuera, su hermano estaba sensible.

-Sabes... es cierto lo que dice Almudena. Mamá no se ha ido. Simplemente... no la vemos.

-¿Tu también has sucumbido?

- Anda. Ven conmigo.

Como si tuviera cinco años, Ana tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo guió escaleras arriba.

-Me he ido dado cuenta mientras estaba embarazada. Ya sabes que la magia se vuelve mas sensible.- Explicó mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de su padre.

-¡Huele a mamá!

-Porque está por aquí. ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Ana a la habitación vacía.- Jaime te echa de menos. Anda, túmbate en la cama de papá y cierra los ojos.

Jaime obedeció aunque todo aquello le parecía ridículo. Ana lo dejó solo, de manera que no pudo ver sus lágrimas. Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño cuando lo sintió.

_Jaime... pero si eres un hombre hecho y derecho... _

-¡Mamá!

_Venga... anímate. Es Navidad y hay mucho que celebrar. Tenemos dos niñas nuevas en la familia..._

-Te echo de menos, mamá.

_Pues no me eches de menos, porque no me he ido._

Jaime apretó los ojos, echó mano de un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se sonó la nariz de manera bastante estrepitosa. Todo sucedía en su cabeza. Seguro que era su propia imaginación la que hablaba con voz de su madre. Abrió los ojos y se llevó un buen sobresalto. Aún tenía la vista borrosa por la llorada, pero aún así la vio claramente.

Sara tenía la apariencia de sus treinta años, antes de que él naciera. Sonreía. Extendió una mano etérea y le acarició la mejilla. Jaime sintió un ligero vientecillo en su cara.

_Mi niño... te quiero. _

Bajó reconfortado e impresionado a partes iguales. Tenía que hablar con Ana de esto. ¿Qué clase de magia...? Ana lo miró medio sonriendo.

-¡Te has puesto el traje bueno!

Jaime se miró. Su impecable terno era ahora un monumento a la arruga. Intentó extenderlo un poco con la mano.

-Oye, Ana...

-No le des mas vueltas.- Dijo Ana.- Es la magia mas antigua y poderosa. Puro amor. Eso si, no lo vayas contando por ahí o se pensarán que los Vilamaior estamos todos locos de atar.

-Tu también la ves...

- A diario. Pero es papá el que puede "hablar" con ella con cierto control. Tiene que ver con magia astral, gallega del todo. Ni lo he intentado. Me basta con lo que se. Y a ti te debería bastar.

Aquella tarde, Jaime regresó a su casa mucho mas reconfortado mientras un chaval, en su cuarto, en lugar de pensar en su inminente cotillón de fin de año reflexionaba entre sus libros y apuntes de estudio sobre todo lo que había aprendido, y no solo en lo que se refería al ámbito académico.


	145. La Fuerza del Destino

**CAPÍTULO 145**

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

_**(Darío Vallejo y su hermanita Amelia son creación de Cris Snape. Quién quiera saber más de ellos, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer ;) )**_

_**Portugal, finca mágica Quinta La Regaleira. 3 de Enero de 2012**_

- Tengo que ir al baño.- Babe aferró del brazo a su hermana Mencía antes de que ésta trepara una vez mas por la escalera de la torreta.- No os vayáis sin mi ¿Vale?

-Vale.

La chica se subió el cuello del chaquetón y avanzó a buen paso hacia la cafetería de la Quinta, que era donde estaban ubicado los servicios, mientras mentalmente agradecía que sus amigas no hubieran insistido en acompañarla como era la costumbre. Babe sabía que acababa de bajarle la regla, y aunque afortunadamente la cosa ya estaba mucho mas controlada que un año antes cuando ocurría cuando menos se lo esperaba, y por tanto iba provista, quería cerciorarse para tomarse una poción que le había preparado su abuelo y que también llevaba en un tubito de plástico guardado en un bolsillo interior del chaquetón.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado una vez oculta en el cubículo, y tras proceder a colocarse de nuevo la ropa en su sitio sacó el tubito, quitó el tapón de corcho y se lo bebió. La pócima en cuestión era eficaz una vez que el engorro había empezado así que, como estaba molestísima, casi agradeció la constatación. Salió del reservado, colocó el tubito bajo el grifo y a continuación se bebió la misma dosis en agua. Ah, ya se encontraba mejor. ¡Qué alivio!

La chica se cerró la cremallera del chaquetón, volvió a subir el cuello y salió al exterior. Avanzaba a buen paso hacia la Torre Sin Gravedad cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¡Isabel! ¡ISABEL!

Babe se giró sorprendida. Sus amigos mágicos, como sus hermanos y primos, la llamaban Babe. Isabel era exclusivo de los adultos. Pero esa voz... Cuando lo vio el corazón le dio un salto. Un joven mago enfundado en un chaquetón de marca avanzaba hacia ella con paso rápido.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana? ¡Se fue con tu hermano y sus amigos y hace mucho que no la veo!

Babe había visto a Amelia. Claro que la había visto. Pero hacía mucho. En realidad, la niña los había encontrado a ellos al poco de llegar a Quinta La Regaleira y se había unido al grupito de Beto para explorar la finca.

Quinta la Regaleira, en Sintra, era una finca mágica. Tenía un montón de construcciones mágicas realizadas en el siglo XIX que representaban una especie de viaje iniciático hacia la alquimia y que los niños exploraban encantados. Visitar aquel lugar era un clásico en vacaciones, sobre todo de Navidad. Y aunque Babe empezaba a verse un poco mayor y se conocía los entresijos del lugar al dedillo, la verdad es que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con sus amigos.

- Hace mucho que no veo a Beto...- Empezó a decir Babe. Darío hizo un gesto de desolación y se giró para otear los alrededores y la chica comprendió que estaba preocupado. Una preocupación un poco absurda porque el lugar estaba completamente controlado y no había atracciones peligrosas. Tarde o temprano, Amelia aparecería gritando, como Beto. Sin embargo, Babe si entendía la angustia que podía estar pasando el chico porque ella misma se habría sentido fatal si hubiera "perdido" a alguno de sus hermanos pequeños.

-Escucha.- Dijo de pronto.- Si hace mucho que no la ves, entonces seguramente está en el Pozo del Destino.

-¿El Pozo del Destino? ¿Por dónde está eso?

Era evidente que Darío no estaba familiarizado con Quinta la Regaleira. Eso era raro, todos los niños mágicos pasaban por allí. Era, como decía Mencía, "el parque temático de los magos". Pero Babe no cuestionó aquello limitándose a caminar a buen paso hacia el centro mismo de la finca.

Durante la caminata Darío estaba tan preocupado que no dijo ni palabra. Y Babe empezaba a sentir tanto frío que tampoco dijo nada.

-Es ahí.- Murmuró al cabo de un rato señalando una construcción de piedra en forma de círculo. Darío apretó el paso y ella lo siguió de cerca. El chico se asomó al interior y murmuró una maldición.

-¡Qué demonios es esto!

-Es un pozo, como dice su nombre.

-¡No se ve nada! – Maldiciendo, Darío sacó la varita y apunto al fondo.

-¡No! – Exclamó Babe, pero era tarde. El chico ya había pronunciado el Lumos. Babe ya se sabía el truco, así que le dio tiempo a girar la cabeza y mirar para otro lado, pero eso no ocurrió con Darío.

-¡Dios! – Gritó el muchacho cerrando los ojos. El resplandor era casi cegador.

-Apaga el lumos y déjame que te ayude.- Dijo Babe con calma esperando que le hiciera caso. Darío dudó un instante y al final bajó la varita. Entonces Babe sacó la suya de un bolsillo interior del chaquetón y se asomó al borde.

-El fondo tiene un hechizo reflectante.- Explicó.- Si quieres ver lo que hay abajo no puedes apuntar directamente. Hay que hacerlo a través de los espejos, como ese de ahí.- Y diciendo aquello señaló con la punta de su varita un diminuto espejo que permanecía casi oculto en la pared interior.

-Lumos.- Murmuró la chica. Y el haz de luz incidió de forma oblicua en el espejo, y de ahí rebotó a otro. En un instante se habían producido numerosas reflexiones y podían ver perfectamente el fondo.

-¡Eh, Babe! – Una voz la mar de conocida saludó desde el fondo. Un instante después, cuando tanto Darío como Babe habían acomodado la vista, vieron al niño saludar sonriente desde el fondo.

-Hola Beto. ¿Está Amelia contigo?

-Si. Tiene un poco de miedo la muy tonta y eso que le he estado diciendo que la puerta se ha atascado, como siempre, y que al final siempre viene alguien a sacarnos.

-¡Amelia! – Darío, que ya no podía perder mas tiempo escuchando la perorata del hermanito de Babe, gritó hacia el interior del pozo.

-¡Darío! – La niña, un tanto llorosa, se movió hacia el centro del círculo para mirar hacia arriba.- ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No quiero pasar mas tiempo en este pozo!

-¡Ahora mismo te saco!

Nervioso, Darío empezó a mirar a un lado y a otro intentando descubrir cómo podía sacar a su hermana. Babe le tocó el brazo una vez pero el chico no pareció darse cuenta.

-Habrá que llamar a alguien encargado de...

-No, tranquilo. Vamos a la puerta.

-¡Pero si está atascada!

-Ya lo se. Ellos son pequeños y no han podido empujarla desde dentro, pero nosotros podremos desde fuera.

-¿Estás segura?

-Bastante.

-¿Y si no podemos?

-Entonces pensaremos otra cosa. ¡Beto! ¡Lleva a Amelia a la puerta! ¡Os abriremos desde fuera!

-Valeeeeeee

Babe no había dejado de caminar por una senda cuya existencia había pasado completamente desapercibida para el nervioso Darío. Era recovecosa y angosta, y en algunos momentos daba la sensación de que se alejaba del pozo. En mas de una ocasión, Darío estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al final se contenía porque Isabel parecía conocer el sitio muy bien. Después de una caminata de un par de minutos que a él le resultó casi eterna la chica se detuvo ante lo que parecía un murete de tierra.

-¡Aquí no hay ninguna puerta! – Exclamó Darío un poco exasperado.

-Parece que no pero es piedra tallada en lugar de tierra.- Con una paciencia infinita, Isabel extendió la mano hasta tocar una especie de protuberancia que, de repente, se asemejaba muchísimo a una cara grotesca tallada en piedra. Darío estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana como para admirar la magia del lugar. Empezó a impacientarse.

-¿Qué es lo que está atascado?

-El cierre. A ver... si. Una llave...- Isabel había escudriñado la cara y ahora hurgaba sus bolsillos de los que sacó un manojo de llaves muy muggles. Escogió una y la metió por uno de los ojos de la cara. Tras manipular un poco se escuchó una especie de crac.

-Ya está. Ahora hay que apretar ambos ojos y empujar a la vez.

-¿Empujar? ¿Dónde?

-Ponte ahí. En realidad tiene un eje por la mitad. ¿Listo?

Darío se apoyó donde Babe le indicaba, listo para empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Babe se dio cuenta de lo exagerado que lo hacía, pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Allá voy.

La chica metió dos dedos de la mano derecha en los ojos de la cara, que se hundieron a la vez con otro potente crac y empujó con el hombro. La puerta giró con mucha facilidad quedando perpendicular al orificio dejando dos salidas. Beto salió por la de su hermana muy contento mientras Amelia corría como una posesa y se lanzaba en los brazos de Darío que la estrechó con fuerza y la subió en brazos.

-¡Darío! ¡He pasado miedo!

-¡Qué cagueta!

-¡Alberto! ¿No ves que está asustada?

-¡Pero Babe! Todo el mundo sabe que el pozo del destino se atasca.

-Pues Amelia no lo sabía.

Detrás caminaba Darío con la niña en brazos, fuertemente aferrada.

-¡Quiero irme a casa! – Sollozó la cría con la cabeza hundida en el cuello del chaquetón de su hermano.

-Ahora mismo.

-Quizás le venga bien tomar algo caliente.- Isabel, que había oído la conversación, se giró para mirar de frente a Darío mientras hablaba.- El pozo es un sitio un poco fresco.

-Yo no tengo frío.

-Calla, Beto.

Darío había aferrado la mano de su hermana y, efectivamente, estaba helada.

-¿Quieres un chocolate?

La niña empezó sacudiendo vigorosamente la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, pero enseguida lo hacía de arriba abajo, así que Darío preguntó a Isabel por dónde estaba la cafetería. La chica asintió y torció en una bifurcación que él no había visto hacia la derecha. Pronto salieron a una explanada y Darío, con un suspiro de alivio, constató que se había orientado por fin en aquel lugar. Un poco mas al fondo estaba la entrada (y la salida) y a mano izquierda la cafetería.

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Betoooooo! ¡Tíooooooo! ¡Has conseguido salir del pozo!

Un chavalín de pelo negro y un poco en punta salió corriendo hasta ponerse junto al hermano de Isabel y le sacudió una especie de puñetazo en el hombro. Beto, lejos de quejarse, se rió encantado.

-¡Gabi! ¡Si! He salido.

-¿Vienes a la torre sin gravedad?

-¡Si! – Beto dio una especie de saltito de emoción y ya iba a salir corriendo cuando sintió en el hombro la mano de su hermana. ¡Qué horror! Recordaba peligrosamente a la mano de mamá. Beto se giró y la miró fijamente. Dos pares de ojos grises tremendamente parecidos se miraron.

-Deberías preguntar a Amelia si quiere jugar contigo.

-¡Pero si quiere irse a casa!

Babe dudó. Cierto que Amelia solo quería tomarse un chocolate caliente y salir de La Regaleira, a ser posible para no regresar hasta que no tuviera un par de años mas. Pero por otro lado había que ser educado.

-Amelia.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la niña con voz suave.- ¿quieres volver a jugar con los niños?

Amelia negó con la cabeza con mucho vigor, esta vez sin alterar el movimiento.

- De acuerdo. Beto, despídete de tu amiga.

Pero Beto ya salía corriendo detrás de Gabi.

-Niños... – Murmuró Isabel. Aquello demostraba una vez mas que andaba acertada cuando decía que no quería tenerlos. Al fin y al cabo, su madre ya se había encargado de cubrir el cupo por sí misma y por una de sus hijas.

-¿Nos acompañas?

Isabel miró a Darío, que con la niña en brazos casi parecía un padre. De repente se sintió muy extraña y rechazó la invitación con suavidad.

- Me esperan mis amigos. Otra vez será.

Darío se la quedó mirando un poco sin saber qué hacer mientras Babe se alejaba a buen paso. Era increíble. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era la que había tomado las riendas y manejado la situación todo el tiempo, como si fuera adulta. Incluso en la distancia, mientras la veía perderse por las sendas retorcidas de aquel lugar, no le parecía una niña en absoluto.

-Darío. Quiero chocolate.- Amelia le sacó de su ensimismamiento. La abrazó fuerte y caminó con buen paso hacia la cafetería con ella en brazos.

-¡Joé! – Exclamó Mencía.- Has tardado _one_ _egg._

- Si te oye mamá hablar así de mal te hechizará las orejas.

-Sin duda. Pero resulta que no está aquí, así que no me puede oír. ¿qué has estado haciendo?

-Sacando a Beto y a su amiga Amelia del Pozo del Destino.

-¡No me digas!

-Si. Su hermano la estaba buscando. Y hablando de eggs. Ya los tenía por corbata.

-¡No! ¡Pero si este sitio es nada!

-Ya. Pues me parece que no habían estado nunca.

Mencía empezó a reírse con ganas. ¿Era posible que existieran brujos y brujas que no hubieran pasado por la Regaleira una y otra vez? Pues parecía ser que si.

-¡Eh! ¡Tías! ¿Una carrera por las Almenas de la Desesperación? – Gritó Rafa desde la base de unas escaleras que subían a una torreta que continuaba por una especie de camino de ronda estrecho caracterizado por numerosos obstáculos mágicos.

-¡Venga, va!- Babe fue la primera que se animó. Por dentro sentía algo muy raro. Por una parte, sabía que se había comportado como una adulta, y eso la enorgullecía. Mas todavía porque había sido delante de un chico mayor que además le hacía un poco de tilín. Pero por otro lado se sentía extraña, con enormes ganas de saltar por aquellas almenas, reírse como loca y gritar con sus amigas.

Al cabo de un rato Amelia estaba mas reconfortada, pero seguía queriendo irse. Darío la abrigó bien y salió de la cafetería con ella en la mano. Antes de marcharse, oteó los alrededores por si la veía. Y lo hizo. Pero para su sorpresa, la mujer joven había desaparecido y la que estaba era la niña de trece, subida en una especie de murallita chillando, riéndose y dándose empujones. En una de esas se cayó y gritó fuerte. Debía haberse hecho daño. Darío sintió el impulso de correr a ayudarla, pero vio a un chaval alto y desgarbado, con ropa como de mercadillo que le tendía la mano. Y vio la sonrisa de Isabel y su mano extendida para tomar la del chico. Algo se quebró en su interior, apretó la mano de Amelia y fue por su escoba.

La adolescencia de Isabel, como solía decir su madre, funcionaba a tirones. A ratos se comportaba como una adulta responsable, y a ratos volvía la cría creativa y cariñosa que había sido. En el tránsito, a veces se peleaba con sus hermanos o discutía un poco con los adultos, pero nunca de la manera ácida y mordaz de los primeros tiempos. Cecilia y Alberto hubieran firmado por otras tres adolescencias así para sus otros hijos, porque realmente estaba siendo un proceso suave. En ese momento, Isabel no era consciente de ello, pero necesitaba volver a ser una cría. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Darío no vio cómo hacía las paces aquella tarde con Pablo, ni presintió que los dos críos se habían escaqueado del resto poco antes de la hora de irse y se habían besado con mucha delicadeza. No supo que ella, a mes y medio de cumplir los catorce, lo había tenido un tiempo de amor platónico y acababa de sustituirlo por el primer noviete real y no por sms. Solo supo que tenía que dejarla vivir sus trece, sus catorce, sus quince años...

_**...4 de enero...**_

-¡Mamá! – Isabel abordó a su madre después de comer mientras la ayudaba a recoger la mesa.- Esta tarde va a venir Pablo. Vamos a repasar juntos unas transformaciones. ¿Puede quedarse después a merendar?

Cecilia la miró con curiosidad. ¿Preguntar si un amigo podía quedarse a merendar? ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso en su casa? Alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente. Y además, Pablo.

-¿Cuándo le has retirado la calificación de "mago non grato"? – Preguntó en un tono que casi era el ministerial. Babe empezó a ruborizarse, pero aguantó el tipo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Nunca le he considerado _non__grato_.

-Ya... Y yo no me doy cuenta de lo que les pasa a mis hijos.

En ese momento, la chica estaba como un tomate maduro. ¿Se habría enterado mamá del beso?

-Isabel, por supuesto que se puede quedar a merendar. Nunca he dicho que ningún amigo vuestro no podía quedarse. Pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Pero espero que los dos sigáis siendo lo que sois, dos buenos chicos. ¿Estamos?

Babe asintió con la cabeza, dio unas gracias que casi ni se escucharon y salió a toda mecha de la cocina, posiblemente para encerrarse en su cuarto junto con sus emociones.

Cecilia entonces se preguntó qué pensaría la segunda de sus hijas. Pero Mencía era optimista de nacimiento.

-Parece que tu hermana ha invitado a Pablo.- Dijo como si tal cosa.

-Empieza a gustarle.

-Ah. Y eso ¿A ti qué te parece?

-Me parece bien. A mi también me gusta Pablo, pero a él le gusta Babe. No es que yo no le guste pero no le gusto como le gusta Babe, y si a uno no le gustas pues no puedes forzar la cosa aunque te guste, y de todas maneras hay multitud de chicos que son la mar de majos, cuando no hacen el bruto, claro... no se si me entiendes.

-Perfectamente.- Cecilia estaba alucinada. Aquella perorata le dejaba bien clarito que Mencía tenía pie y medio en la adolescencia, y que si bien tal vez se libraría de abundancia de peloteras, desde luego que le aguardaba muchísima dialéctica.- La exposición ha sido un poco embrollada.- Consiguió decir.- Pero te recuerdo que he tenido...- Iba a decir "tu edad", pero en último momento hizo un pequeño giro.- Casi trece años. Hace tiempo, pero me acuerdo. Estaba tan larga como tu. - Mencía sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, mamá.

-De nada.

Así eran las crías. Mencía quería tener trece. Y parecerse a su madre. Y una fuerza misteriosa le recordaba a Isabel de vez en cuando que tenía que vivir su adolescencia en lugar de saltársela.


	146. La Fuerza del Destino y 2

**CAPÍTULO 146**

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO (y 2)**

**(Excepcionalmente, pasamos a futuro...)**

_**(Darío Vallejo y Clara, su madre, son personajes de Cris Snape. Repito: quién quiera saber mas de ellos puede acudir a la fuente original. No saldreis defraudados)**_

_**... Febrero de 2017...**_

"Darío Vallejo, cabina 3"

Clara se levantó del asiento para ayudar a su hijo a levantarse. Afortunadamente no habían tenido que esperar prácticamente nada en las urgencias del Hospital mágico para que los atendieran, porque Darío estaba bastante pálido y ella muy preocupada. Lo aferró bien del brazo para que no se cayera, ya que Darío solamente podía caminar despacio y tambaleante habida cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido. De hecho, los escasos veinte segundos que tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta con el número 3 se le hicieron eternos. Pero ya estaban allí, y una sanadora vestida con pantalones y camisa verde, iguales que los que se utilizaban en los hospitales muggles, lo asió por el otro brazo y le ayudó a sentarlo en la camilla.

- Puede dejarnos solos.- La sanadora invitó a Clara a salir.

-Soy su madre.- Replicó ella reticente.

-Ya. Pero necesitará sutura y nuestras reglas son que en esos casos solamente esté el paciente y el personal de sanidad.

Clara no dijo nada, pero obedeció. No es que le hiciera feliz dejar a su hijo solo, pero comprendía que el personal magi sanitario necesitaba unas determinadas condiciones para hacer su trabajo y un familiar podía llegar a convertirse en un incordio.

Cuando su madre había cerrado la puerta Darío, hecho polvo, levantó la vista y la miró. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo rubio en melena corta y ojos azules. En el bolsillo de la camisa hospitalaria, junto al bordado del hueso y la varita, llevaba inscritas las letras Sdra. L. Larumbe. El pobre se sentía tan mal que no se percató de que en la consulta había otra persona.

-Bien. Cuéntame qué te ha pasado.- Dijo la Sanadora con calma.

-Salía de la ducha y me resbalé.- Contó el joven mago.- Fui a sujetarme en la encimera, pero finalmente me caí. Es de mármol, con el borde muy afilado. Me he cortado con el borde... en el escroto.

-Quítate la ropa. Si necesitas ayuda me lo dices.

Darío, medio mareado no por la sangre que había perdido sino por la parte delicadísima que se había herido, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a soltarse el cinturón. Como cualquier espécimen masculino apreciaba mucho esa parte de su anatomía y solo con pensar que pudiera perderla le daban vahídos.

-Mi madre... me ha puesto unas gasas, para cortar la hemorragia... – Aclaró cuando los pantalones cayeron dejando a la vista unos calzoncillos abultados.

-Quítate los calzoncillos.- Fue el comentario de la sanadora. Darío obedeció mientras iban a parar al suelo los apósitos.

-Ahora túmbate.- Lucía le aferró el brazo para ayudarlo a quedar en posición de cubito supino en la camilla, y a continuación pasó a hacer una exploración manual. Fue entonces cuando Darío se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación y sintió que el mundo se hacía un agujero negro.

Al otro lado de la camilla, mirando atentamente sus huevos, estaba Isabel. Iba vestida igual que la sanadora, aunque en su bolsillo los bordados eran distintos. La varita y el hueso estaban acompañados del bastón de Esculapio, símbolo universal de la medicina muggle, y detrás "I. Fdez. de Lama", todo ello subrayado por una línea roja. Isabel era personal sanitario en formación y llevaba un estetoscopio muggle al cuello.

-Hola, Darío.- Murmuró la chica sin levantar la vista de sus partes masculinas. Por alguna misteriosa razón mágica se había dado cuenta de que él acababa de detectar su presencia.

-¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó la sanadora titular sin dejar de hurgar por ahí.

- Desde hace años. Su hermana es amiga de Beto.

-Hola, Isabel...

-Toca aquí.- Ordenó Lucía completamente ajena a la relación que pudiera haber entre su sobrina y el paciente. Babe obedeció y Darío se sintió fatal cuando sus dedos hurgaron suavemente en su testículo.

- ¿Me he hecho algo gordo? – Murmuró el pobre brujo.

Isabel dejó escapar media sonrisa sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía la sanadora. Lucía alzó la vista también y fulminó con la mirada a la estudiante que tenía a su cargo. Babe se apresuró a ponerse seria otra vez.

-Contéstale.- Ordenó Lucía a Isabel. Los estudiantes temían que les tocara acompañar en las consultas a la Sanadora Larumbe porque era muy exigente, pero a Babe le encantaba. Junto con las charlas con su tío Stefano, con su tía era con quién mas aprendía, mucho mas que en la facultad muggle o en el hospital, y eso que la trataba aún con mas rigidez que a los otros estudiantes.

- Las estructuras internas están todas intactas.- Contestó Isabel con aquel tono suave suyo para las situaciones complicadas.- No hay daños en vasos, nervios, conductos ni en el testículo. Solamente te has cortado la bolsa.

-Muy bien, Isabel. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Sutura. Muggle.

-Perfecto. Ve por aguja e hilo de suturar.

Darío vio con alivio cómo Isabel dejaba de contemplar y toquitear sus heridas partes masculinas y se aproximaba a un aparador. La vio coger unas agujas en las que no quiso fijarse mucho, un hilo negro, algodón, un bote de una especie de spray y unas cuantas cosas mas que situó en una mesita auxiliar junto a la cabina. A continuación, la vio ponerse unos guantes de algo que debía ser látex.

-Adelante.- Dijo la sanadora. E Isabel, tranquila y serena, empezó a manipular las cosas.

-¿Me vas a pinchar? – Exclamó Darío al ver que levantaba una jeringa.

-Una anestesia local muggle. Así solo notarás una pequeña molestia mientras te coso.- Y diciendo aquello bajó las manos. Darío sintió un pinchazo en la base de su pene que le dolió en el orgullo de macho.

-Pon también un refrigerante.- Ordenó Lucía. Y la chica procedió sin inmutarse. Después, tal y como había pronosticado, Darío solo sintió una pequeña molestia ahí mismito mientras ella pasaba la aguja.

-Ya está.- Anunció Isabel, siempre con calma.

-Muy bien. Apósito.- Ordenó su tía.

Al cabo de dos minutos era Isabel la que ayudaba a Darío a levantarse de la camilla, el pobre aún con los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados mientras Lucía escribía a toda prisa en el ordenador.

¡Pobre Darío!, pensaba Isabel mientras el mago se subía los calzoncillos con un cuidado exquisito ¡Qué lesión mas tonta! Y precisamente le habían tocado dos mujeres para atenderlo. Era su segundo curso en la facultad de Medicina muggle, y también de formación simultánea en Sanación, de manera que ver hombres desnudos era como ver cromos. Pero Darío le había gustado cuando era una cría, él la conocía y, era obvio, estaba un poquito violento. Lo miró a la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. El abrió la boca para decir algo mientras tiraba de los pantalones hacia arriba, pero Lucía se adelantó con aquel tono severo que se gastaba para la docencia.

-¿Tratamiento?

- Tres dosis de 5 mililitros de poción Regenerante, una cada ocho horas. Una analgésica para dormir esta noche, algo no muy fuerte, como Somnia... hmmmm... centímetro y medio creo que bastará. No tocar la herida, mantenerla limpia y seca, descansar mucho hoy y volver mañana para quitar puntos.- Replicó Isabel con calma.

-Te falta una cosa.

-Obviamente, nada de actividad sexual.

-¡Ni que fuera a tener ganas!- Exclamó él con un tono que parecía que le salía de lo mas hondo.

Isabel contuvo la risa mientras observaba el gesto impertérrito de su tía.

- Por si acaso, si te vienen erecciones aplícate hielo sintético. Te vendrá bien también para rebajar la posible hinchazón.- Dijo Lucía. La impresora empezó a hacer ruido y escupió una hoja que Lucía repasó y firmó. A continuación se la entregó a un aturdido Darío.

-Muy bien. Mañana a las diez y media te quiero ver por aquí para quitar los puntos. Consulta 13-A. Lo normal es que esté como nuevo y que la cicatriz, como no ha habido magia de por medio, desaparezca en una semana.

-Gra.. gracias.

Darío se giró para decirle algo a Isabel.

-¿Estarás mañana?

- Estaré. - La joven bruja se quitó los guantes con rapidez y los arrojó a una papelera. A continuación le abrió la puerta. Clara, que esperaba impaciente se aproximó a ambos con premura. Isabel la reconoció de inmediato. ¡Anda que no habían comprado calderos sus hermanos y ella en su tienda!

-¿Está bien?

-Si. Solamente se ha hecho un corte en la bolsa escrotal. Lo hemos cosido y mañana estará estupendamente. No tendrá ningún tipo de secuela. Eso si, que pase un día tranquilo.

-¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué.

Antes de marcharse Darío la miró fijamente a la cara. Durante un montón de tiempo había permanecido voluntariamente al margen de su vida. La veía de vez en cuando por el mundo mágico, como no podía ser de otro modo, pero nunca interfirió. Por una sencilla razón: la diferencia de edad. La había conocido cuando tenía trece años y ya entonces le había parecido diferente. Isabel siempre había sido madura para su edad, capaz incluso en plena adolescencia de sacar aquel tono sereno y resolutivo en las situaciones que requerían comportarse como un adulto. La había visto de lejos ejerciendo de hermana mayor, de hija, de adolescente, de amiga, de estudiante, de juerguista, de enamorada y de des enamorada... y ahora curando a la gente. Aunque fuera una estudiante, ya inspiraba muchísima confianza. Sería fantástica, ya fuera en un hospital muggle o en el centro mágico.

Darío pasó la tarde viendo películas en el televisor con su primo Alf y mimado por su madre. Por la noche se tomó la tercera dosis del regenerante y el sedante, y se metió en la cama temprano, dispuesto a dormir. Pero entonces empezó a pensar en ella. Los uniformes hospitalarios, que eran como pijamas, no favorecían, pero ella estaba guapa. Guapa sin maquillaje, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y el estetoscopio muggle alrededor del cuello. Y sus ojos... ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Y habría jurado que no estaba para eso!

Vaya que si hizo uso del hielo sintético. Desde luego, si había hinchazón iba a quedar rebajadísima, claro que igual cogía un resfriado... aunque al menos sabía que Isabel había tenido razón: no debía haber daños internos, eso al menos era tranquilizador.

Al día siguiente se encontraba mucho mejor en cuanto a su dolencia, pero se descubrió muchísimo mas azorado mientras se preparaba para que Isabel le retirara los puntos. Desnudo de cintura para abajo, y aunque ella estaba de espaldas sacando pinzas y unas tijeritas, sintió que algo crecía en el hemisferio sur. Se tumbó en la camilla esperando que el "ambiente clínico" hiciera desaparecer la excitación y de repente sintió un escalofrío. Algo helado acababa de ser colocado por ahí por la sanadora Larumbe. Algo que devolvió la formalidad a lo que empezaba a alborotarse.

-¿Hay todavía algo de hinchazón? – Preguntó Isabel, ya junto a la camilla, con guantes y provista de unas tijeritas al ver el refrigerante. Lucía no se molestó en contestar, en su lugar, dio una orden a Darío.

- Sujétate el pene hacia el lado contrario, para que ella tenga perfectamente accesible la superficie para cortar los hilos y sacarlos.

Darío se sujetó con resignación y aguardó con paciencia, al principio con miedo pero después con confianza. Isabel no le hizo ningún daño, y al cabo de poco tiempo salía de allí bastante aliviado aunque con hambre. Seguramente la tensión le había hecho consumir un montón de calorías. Se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, que al fin y al cabo tenía fama de un catering decente.

-No me has explicado lo del hielo- Comentaba Isabel a su tía mientras recogían la consulta. Era el último servicio para ambas después de 36 horas seguidas.

-Anda, sobrina, que como dice tu hermana a veces para los hombres eres roma.- Replicó Lucía mientras cerraba el armarito con un toque de varita.

-¿Por qué? – Insistió Babe desconcertada con el comentario de su tía. Lucía alzó la vista y le clavó la mirada.

-Perdona la rudeza con la que te lo voy a decir, pero lo estabas poniendo cachondo.

-¡Qué!

-Roma del todo.

-¡Pero...! ¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

Lucía no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla. Babe había tenido novietes en el colegio, el mas relevante de todos era ahora el novio enamoradísimo de su hermana, pero desde el día en que entró en la Facultad de Medicina, y simultáneamente en el Programa de Sanación, en su vida no había habido chicos. No tenía mucho tiempo, ciertamente, entre clases por la mañana, prácticas por la tarde y fines de semana en el Hospital de San Mateo. Pero lo mas significativo era que no sentía la necesidad. Cuidar y curar personas la llenaba del todo. Si, Babe estaba enamorada, pero de la medicina y la sanación. Y eso a Lucía no le parecía del todo bueno. Ella también amaba su profesión y la llenaba mucho, pero necesitaba a Javier y a sus tres críos, aunque entre los cuatro la trajeran de cabeza. Miró el reloj y suspiró. Estarían esperándola en el parque frente al Hospital.

-Me tengo que ir. Te dejo que termines de recoger. Después vete a dormir, que mañana tienes clase temprano en la facultad. Te veo el jueves por la tarde.

-Vale. Hasta el jueves.

Babe se quedó sola terminando de recoger. Un buen sueño le vendría bien. Después de comer consultaría el tiempo, y si era bueno en Santander se desaparecería hasta allí para navegar en el barco. Quizás Beto quisiera acompañarla, si es que tenía los deberes listos. Si, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

Darío observaba a una pareja de abueletes que tomaban café en una mesa. Como poco eran centenarios, pero aún así se miraban a los ojos con complicidad y se agarraban de las manos. En un momento dado, ella ayudó a su marido a cortar un bizcocho, porque el pulso ya no andaba bien. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa a la que él devolvió una mirada de amor. Y el joven mago se enterneció.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que quería: quería alguien al lado que permanentemente le recordara que la vida no solo era hacer dinero, también mejorar la de los demás; quería unos ojos como el mar Cantábrico en un soleado día de calma para perderse en ellos cuando todo fuera bien, y una voz serena y calmada apoyándole y sosteniéndole cuando las cosas no fueran tan bien; quería no olvidar la satisfacción que se siente con lo bien hecho; el regalo maravilloso de una sonrisa dulce; una mano tendida cuando uno se traba...

... y también quería otras cosas, claro. Quería amar, mimar, cuidar, adorar y reverenciar. Abrazar y acariciar y hacerla vibrar. Ella sola, solo ella.

La vio pasar por la cristalera y no dudó. El destino la volvía a poner a tiro. Salió disparado a pesar de que aún le tiraban un poco los huevos.

-¡Isabel! ¡ISABEL!

Esta vez, ella aceptó el café. Darío sonrió, era un primer pasito. Aunque quedaban muchos. Si Mencía hubiera estado presente le habría dicho que aunque su hermana no se daba mucha cuenta, tendría que ponerse a la cola.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ahí viene mamá!

En el parque que había frente al hospital, dos niñas y un niño pequeñito corrieron hasta abalanzarse sobre las piernas de Lucía. Ella sonrió, aunque habían estado a punto de tirarla al suelo. Los abrazó y los besó, y con ellos aún alrededor alborotando se levantó y besó suavemente en los labios a Javier.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Como siempre. Terrorífico.- Respondió él con una sonrisa.- Y eso que ayer los entretuvo tu padre haciendo una tarta de chocolate. Se lo pasaron bomba y me dejaron tranquilo un rato.

- Suerte para ti.

-Relativa. La tarta estaba asquerosa.

-¡Pobre papá! ¡Una tarta asquerosa! ¡Que le pase precisamente a él!

-¡Y pobre yo, que tuve que comerme un buen trozo diciendo _hmmmmmm qué rico_!

Lucía se rió, tomó a Javi de la mano y llamó la atención de Amaia que intentaba quitarle la pelota a Esperanza.

-¡Venga! ¡Que es hora de irse a casa!

Antes de marcharse, Lucía tuvo un último pensamiento para su sobrina. Era tremendo, agotador, asfixiante... pero merecía la pena. Y Babe era capaz de amar mucho. No estaba hecha para vivir sola. Tenía demasiado amor para entregar.


	147. Sin Inmunidad DiplomáticaI

**CAPITULO 147**

**SIN INMUNIDAD DIPLOMÁTICA (I)**

_**Aeropuerto internacional de Bucarest, septiembre de 1996…**_

Jaime estaba muy satisfecho de sus gestiones con la asociación de boticarios transilvanos. Ahora quedaba que su cuñado Miquel cerrara los detalles para que su hermana Amparo firmara los contratos y pronto estarían exportando.

También estaba cansado. Habían sido dos días muy duros, los transilvanos podían ser muy recalcitrantes en sus posturas y además por aquellas tierras ya empezaba a hacer frío. Por todo aquello Jaime consideraba que regresar en avión era una idea excelente. Miró el reloj y suspiró contento. En unos pocos minutos comenzaría el embarque. Cuando comentó entre los transilvanos que regresaba en un medio de transporte completamente muggle algunos ahogaron exclamaciones de asombro. El asombrado era él, que no podía entender cómo todavía había magos por el mundo incapaces de valorar lo bueno de las cosas que podían hacer los que no habían recibido el don de la magia. Porque ciertamente, era mucho más cómodo que te llevaran sentado volando despreocupadamente que tener que dirigir tu escoba, bien embozado para protegerte del frío, o despachurrarte en un traslador.

Jaime sonrió ante las perspectivas. Había hechizado convenientemente una enorme revista de quidditch para que pareciera de coches y estaba dispuesto a pasarse el vuelo leyendo hasta el último detalle de los nuevos fichajes de la temporada mientras la persona no mágica que tuviera al lado solamente vería las novedades automovilísticas. Sentado cerca de la puerta de embarque para el vuelo de Iberia echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No había muchos viajeros aunque la inmensa mayoría eran españoles, varones y con aspecto de haber venido en viaje de negocios. No la vio entonces porque hicieron la primera llamada para comenzar el embarque y él se apresuró a colocarse en la fila. Jaime mostró su tarjeta de embarque y su pasaporte sin tener ni idea de que cierta mujer acababa de colocarse al final de la cola.

-¿A qué hora se supone que llega Jaime? – Preguntó Sara a Santiago. Varita en ristre, acababa de enviar mágicamente un montón de ropa recién planchada al armario de su hijo, arriba en su habitación. Con treinta y un años, Jaime se aferraba a su soltería tanto como a vivir bajo el techo de sus padres.

-Hacia la media noche.-Replicó Santiago. Estaba sentado en una butaca intentando arreglar un hechizo de frenado de la escoba de mountain broom de Lucía, y a juzgar por la cara que ponía la cosa no pintaba nada fácil. – Además es viernes. Es capaz de haber quedado con sus amistades para tomar algo. No creo que sea buena idea que le esperes despierta.

-No pensaba hacerlo- Contestó Sara con un suspiro de resignación. Y ya iba a añadir algo cuando el timbre del teléfono la dejó con la palabra a punto de salir de la boca.

-Perdona. Voy a ver quién es…- Sara se movió hacia el inalámbrico que reposaba en su base, un aparatejo enorme de color blanco y teclas cuadradas. Descolgó y a continuación estaba enfrascada en una charla precisamente sobre Jaime. Santiago enseguida dedujo que se trataba de alguna de las amigas de su hijo que estaba informándose sobre su regreso, así que desconectó de la conversación y volvió a concentrarse en la escoba. Lucía y Almudena se habían aficionado a ese deporte, y todos los fines de semana que Lucía tenía libres pasaban unas cuantas horas revoloteando por las pistas preparadas al efecto en las montañas. Regresaban bastante asquerosas, sudorosas y despeinadas, amén de agotadas y destrozadas, con rozaduras en todas partes incluidas las mas inconfesables, arañazos y hasta moretones, pero inmensamente felices. Ya llevaban así varios meses, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a su abuelo. Porque estaba bien que sus nietas hicieran deporte, pero caramba, que había otras cosas en la vida mas propias de brujas de dieciocho años que andar lanzándose en vuelo rasante y peligroso entre la arboleda de un monte. Precisamente, ¿Qué habría hecho Lucía para dejar aquella escoba en tal estado lamentable? Y seguía intentando calibrar el freno cuando escuchó el clic del teléfono y a continuación una especie de hmmmmm de Sara.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó levantando la vista de la escoba.

-La penúltima novieta de Jaime quería saber si ya había vuelto.

-¿La penúltima? ¿Quién es la de ahora?

-Lo ignoro. Pero no me cabe duda de que tu hijo ya tendrá otra. Al fin y al cabo, cambia de novias como de camisa. ¿A quién habrá salido?

-¡A mi no me mires!

-A ti no te miro, mi vida. Pero… en fin, no se cómo lo hace, pero la mayoría después no hablan mal de él. Los que deben echar pestes son los padres. Mas de uno y de dos estoy segura que rezan para que Jaime no atonte a sus hijas. Yo misma lo haría si estuviera en la tesitura.

-Venga, Sara. Jaime es un buen chico.- Santiago salió en defensa del benjamín.- Cualquier padre estaría contento de que su hija acabara con él.

-Tu lo has dicho. _Acabara_. ¡Pero es que a Jaime no le duran! ¡Ni para empezar!

-Bueno, bueno… ya encontrará la suya…

-¿Por qué los hombres hacéis clan tan fácilmente?

Santiago alzó las cejas sorprendidísimo. No era propio de Sara hacer este tipo de comentarios tan sentidos, mucho menos a él. Jaime la debía tener muy, muy harta, para que el asunto de sus novias la enervara tanto. Alzó las cejas en un gesto de clara interrogación y enseguida obtuvo su respuesta.

-¡Alberto es mucho mas joven y míralo! ¡A punto de casarse con Ceci! – Añadió Sara y apretó los labios. ¡Ah! Santiago empezaba a entender. Cecilia era la primera nieta que se casaba. Cierto que las circunstancias habían acelerado el evento, pero igualmente cierto era que tarde o temprano, ella y su novio muggle habrían acabado pasando por el altar. – Alberto es un chico estupendo que jamás ha tenido ojos para otra que no fuera Ceci. Y sus padres están muy contentos.- Remató Sara.

-¿Es posible que tengas celos de los consuegros de tu hija? – Preguntó Santiago divertido ante el comentario final que había puesto sobre la mesa su mujer.

-Pues un poco sí, para qué negarlo. Me siento un poco… frustrada.

-¡Frustrada! ¡Yo podría haberme sentido frustrado cuando constaté que era negado para las matemáticas y que no seguiría mis pasos profesionales!

-¿Te hubiera hecho ilusión un hijo ingeniero mágico? – Sara alzó una ceja. Ahora le tocaba a ella estar sorprendida. Nunca Santiago había dejado traslucir nada al respecto.

-Pues quizás… un poco sí, la verdad. ¡Menos mal que Fer me sucederá!

-¡Santiago! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba yo!

-Yo tampoco me esperaba que estuvieras chafada porque Jaime es un picaflor. Debe ser que hoy es el día de las confidencias sobre nuestras frustraciones.

Sara lo miró muy seria durante unos segundos y a continuación comenzó a reírse suavemente. Se acercó a Santiago y puso la mano en su hombro.

-Nadie es perfecto…

-No. Ni siquiera los hijos.

-¡Esos los que menos! ¡Aunque me alegro que finalmente me reconozcas que en cuestión de mujeres nuestro Jaime es… un tanto superficial.

-Ya cambiará… - Santiago puso su mano sobre la de su mujer y apretó. Ella sonrió y le acarició la nuca con la otra mano.

-Bueno… tu casi eres perfecto.- Añadió ella, enternecida. Y a continuación besó suavemente su frente.

-¿Casi? Hmmmm

-Casi, cariño. Por ponerte un ejemplo de imperfección, no puedes con la escoba de Lucía.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero es que necesitaría un equipo de mecánico profesional de escobas! ¡No me explico qué ha hecho con ella! Esto del mountain broom… ¡Si parece que las dos se hayan vuelto adictas! Deberían estar ligando por ahí en lugar de haciendo el bruto.

Sara alzó una ceja divertida. Vaya, Santiago tenía toda la razón. Esa debía ser la noche oficialmente declarada para que se confesaran mutuamente sus pequeñas frustraciones familiares.

Jaime se aposentó en su asiento. No era un avión grande, solamente dos asientos por lado. El siempre pedía pasillo para poder estirar sus piernas largas un poco mejor, aunque hasta que no estuviera todo el pasaje a bordo no podría recolocarse un poco. De momento, era el único pasajero de su fila. Suspiró y sacó su revista. Ah, qué maravilla. Durante unos minutos Jaime permaneció sumido en la apasionante lectura deportiva, hasta que notó que alguien se sentaba en el otro asiento junto al pasillo, y por puro acto reflejo levantó la vista.

¡Guau! Era una chica muy guapa. Pelo castaño oscuro, largo y suelto y unos ojos a juego. Una nariz recta, un poquito larga pero perfecta para su rostro también alargado… y una boca de labios apretados en un gesto desaprobador. Jaime esbozó su Media Sonrisa Seductora Patentada intentando cautivarla. La respuesta fue que además de los labios, frunció las cejas.

-Perdón…- Musitó Jaime.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ocurre… - La mujer aprovechó una pausa en el trasiego de pasajeros para aproximar la cara hacia Jaime.- … que eso es un poquito arriesgado ¿No cree? – Y a continuación miró fijamente la revista que Jaime sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Arriesgado? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó haciéndose el confundido, aunque empezaba a sospechar con bastante horror que sabía por qué lo decía aquella chica.

-Lo sabes de sobra.- La chica apeó el tratamiento mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás. Otra riada de pasajeros avanzaba por el pasillo con decisión buscando sus asientos.- Cualquier persona _normal__…__-_y lo dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra.- podría percibir… algo _raro._

Jaime alzó otra vez las cejas sorprendido. Que él supiera, el hechizo era indetectable para un muggle. O al menos, para el muggle medio.

-No veo por qué.- Se esforzó en componer la Sonrisa Seductora Patentada Número Dos, una que le daba un aire un poquito perdonavidas.

-Pues es evidente que no tienes ninguna idea de que... ¡Me parece que esta señora ocupa el asiento a tu lado!

Jaime alzó la vista y clavó los ojos en una mujer de edad que aferrada a un neceser de viaje le miraba como si fuera su abuelita.

-¡Que suerte, Edelmira!- Exclamó de pronto. Y tanto Jaime como la chica del otro lado del pasillo se miraron pasmados.- ¡Estos chicos van juntos!

-Entonces no les importará que cambiemos un asiento.- Una voz que por el tono debía pertenecer a otra señora de mas o menos la misma quinta replicó desde detrás de la abuelita. Jaime giró un poco el cuerpo hacia el lado de la ventanilla para intentar localizarla. Cuando hizo contacto visual la tal Edelmira le dedicó otra sonrisa entusiasta. Y ya iba a replicar que no, que él no viajaba con aquella chica que, ciertamente, era guapa, pero que no era menos cierto que estaba empezando a ser _cargante_. Y eso sin mencionar que, obviamente, se trataba de una bruja.

-Claro que si.- La chica se anticipó a su respuesta y ya estaba cediendo los dos asientos a Edelmira y Compañía, y para horror de Jaime le hizo un gesto para que se corriera.

-¡Venga! ¡Pásate al asiento de la ventanilla, que estamos molestando a los demás viajeros que no han llegado a sus asientos!

Jaime cambió de asiento de mala gana. La ventanilla era un lugar claustrofóbico para alguien de su estatura. Enseguida comenzó a protestar.

-En cuanto hayamos despegado y se haya apagado la señal, me cambias de sitio. No aguanto la ventanilla.

-Ya… ¡Qué poca paciencia!

-Oye, no es por presumir, pero es que no se si has notado que no soy precisamente pequeñito…

-Lo que he notado es que no eres precisamente cuidadoso. Y eso…- La chica bajó el tono.- no es muy considerado con el resto de la comunidad. Trabajamos mucho para que no nos echen en cara que nos saltamos el Estatuto, y no sería justo que por un _Disimulo_ flojito en una revista deportiva nos encontráramos con una reclamación en la Conferencia Internacional…

Jaime la miró perplejo. Esta tenía que ser otra leguleya, una del clan de su sobrina Cecilia, aunque debía ser mayor. Veintiocho quizás. Jaime se preguntó por qué no le sonaba de nada, si él conocía mas o menos a todo el brujerío femenino peninsular de entre veinte y treinta y cinco.

-… así que me parece que, por el bien de todos, lo mejor será que te acomodes bien porque no te voy a cambiar el asiento.- Remató muy decidida.

-¡Qué! – Jaime despertó de sus cavilaciones y le dedicó una mirada de espanto. ¿Qué esa tía le iba a tener ahí, aprisionado, hasta Madrid? ¿A él? Eso estaba por ver.

-¡Tendrá que ir a hacer pis! – Murmuró para si.

-Tengo mucho aguante.- Dijo ella abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Jaime la miraba con espanto.

-Pues tendré que ir yo.

-Muy bien. Pero sin la revista.

-¡No puedes confiscármela!

-No te la confisco. Simplemente me opongo a que salgas de esta fila con ella.

-¡Ja!

-No te rías. Tengo inmunidad diplomática. En el espacio aéreo internacional puedo retener un objeto hechizado, como medida preventiva de salvaguarda del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Addendum 7-A.

Jaime gruñó. Conocía la adenda. Y ahora ya sabía por qué no le sonaba la bruja. Si era del servicio diplomático, lo mas normal sería que viviera fuera de la península. Y lo que era peor, conocería perfectamente a Eduardo Callejón, el Director del Departamento. No podía tener un incidente, por muy poco incidente que fuera, con una empleada de un amigo tan próximo a su madre.


	148. Todo el Tiempo del Mundo

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para Cris Snape. Muchas felicidades y espero que te guste. Y si alguien quiere conocer los antecedentes, pues adelante, ahí está el fic "De casta le viene al galgo".**_

**CAPÍTULO 148**

**TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO**

_**Mayo de 1974…**_

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Santiago mientras ponía afectuosamente la mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Aburrida.- Replicó ella. Estaba tumbada en un sofá, rodeada de cojines estratégicamente colocados. En la mesita baja se apilaban varios libros, muchas revistas tanto muggles como mágicas y hasta unos cuantos papeles de la empresa. Amparo había ido leyendo a ratos unas cosas y otras, sin poder concentrarse demasiado en nada. Y era comprensible, dadas las circunstancias.

Amparo Vilamaior Amatriaín, la segunda de sus tres hijas, era cien por cien empresaria. Disfrutaba poniéndose a diario al timón de Pociones Moltó, la empresa familiar creada por su abuela. Pero también era cien por cien mujer. Y cuando se casó a principios de marzo del año anterior ya tenía decidido que quería convertirse en madre inmediatamente. Probablemente se quedó embarazada por primera vez durante la luna de miel, pero en aquella ocasión la cosa no fue bien. "Embarazo huero" diagnosticó Graciana, lo que venía a significar algo así como que el bebé no había prosperado desde un estadio muy inicial. Amparo expulsó dolorosamente toda la parafernalia excepto un feto, porque el embrión no había superado un puñado de células. Fue un shock para la futura madre, pero se repuso y se animó mucho cuando tres meses mas tarde volvía a estar embarazada. Nadie esperaba un final anticipado cuando a los tres meses sintió un desgarrón interior. Y lo perdió. En noviembre de aquel año había llegado el tercer embarazo que, afortunadamente, había transcurrido sin incidentes durante cinco meses cumplidos. Hasta hacía un par de días.

Cuando aquella mañana Amparo constató que había sangrado un poco los fantasmas de sus dos bebés que no fueron la abrumaron muchísimo, y al borde del desmayo acudió con un cariacontecido Miquel al hospital mágico. Afortunadamente, la matromedimaga había dicho que tanto la niña como la placenta estaban bien. Tal vez había tenido una subida de tensión y alguna venilla se había roto. En cualquier caso y por prudencia, le recomendaron reposo relativo y que volviera una semana después. Reposo relativo consistía en levantarse de la cama por las mañanas para pasar al sofá, donde permanecía tumbada prácticamente todo el día, levantándose tan solo para ir al baño. Y de ahí de vuelta a la cama. Tras varios días así era normal que una persona tan activa como ella estuviera aburrida.

Santiago se sentó en un butacón junto a la mediana de sus hijas dispuesto a tenerla entretenida, aunque solo fuera un rato. Había muchas cosas de las que podían hablar, desde las ocurrencias de Jaime hasta los últimos preparativos de la boda de su hermana menor.

-¿Dónde está mamá? – Le interpeló ella antes de que él decidiera de qué hablar. – Creía que ibais a venir juntos.

-Mamá ha ido a ver a tu tío Carlos.

-¿Se trae alguna investigación entre manos?

-Algo así. En realidad, tu madre está investigando el mundo del hampa mágico.- Dijo Santiago soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué dices? – Amparo se incorporó levemente y giró la cabeza para mirar de frente a su padre.

-Un raterillo intentó birlarle el monedero el otro día, cuando iba al hospital a encontrarse contigo.

-¿Un chorizo intentó hechizar a mamá para robarle?

-No. Ahí está lo curioso. Lo hizo al despiste. Al mas puro estilo muggle.

Amparo alzó las cejas sorprendida. Eso no era lo corriente. Un ladrón mágico normalmente probaría primero con un encantamiento convocador.

-¡A qué extremos estamos llegando! – Exclamó tras un instante de reflexión.- ¡Importando los métodos muggles! ¿Crees que es una cosa organizada? ¡A ver si mamá va a correr peligro!

-No creo. Era un raterillo, no debía pasar de los diez años. Como mucho tendría once. En realidad, he exagerado un poco. Mas que el hampa, tu madre investiga el hampita.

-¡Papá! ¡No creo que sea para tomarlo a broma!

-No, claro. De hecho, tu madre está, cuanto menos, intrigada por el chaval.

Un chaval, si. Un chaval con varita en el trasero, oculta dentro de unos pantalones que Sara no dudó en calificar de cuasi harapientos, que no usó la varita y que, aunque le salió mal el intento al despiste, hubiera dado igual que ella no se hubiera percatado porque tenía un hechizo anti robo, precisamente pensado para los carteristas muggles. No era normal la existencia de raterillos en los barrios mágicos, menos de chavalines que deberían estar en el colegio y que en su lugar iban por ahí contando milongas.

Al día siguiente se pateó el barrio mágico de arriba abajo, aunque estaba segura de que no lo encontraría. No obstante, Sara era astuta. En su árbol genealógico, allá perdido por el novecientos ochenta, aparecía un pastor del valle de Salazar llamado Ioanto. Ioanto de Salazar tuvo dos hijos con dos mujeres, uno en la península y el otro en Albión. La astucia impregnaba sus genes. "Tengo hambre" había dicho el chico. Y aquello ocurría a pocos metros del establecimiento de Floriana…

La propietaria de la chocolatería la atendió con interés. Era mayor que ella, de la quinta de su difunta hermana Amaya. No habían sido amigas pero Floriana a sus dieciséis años quedó impresionada por la muerte de la mayor de las Amatriaín. Años mas tarde, también le impresionó que aquella bruja, con tan solo dieciocho años y embarazada de su primera hija, argumentara en contra de la opinión mayoritaria del Consejo de Tradiciones respecto a qué hacer con los restos de cierto brazalete que había sido hechizado por el mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald. El mago inglés que expuso la postura de la Confederación Internacional de Magos dijo que la verdad era algo tan delicado que debía tratarse con sumo cuidado, y en consecuencia debía ocultarse al resto del mundo mágico la clase de magia que había sido invocada. Sara, por su parte, se basó en la máxima del evangelista Juan: la verdad os hará libres. No convenció y finalmente se siguieron las recomendaciones de Albus Dumbledore. Floriana no veía del todo mal la decisión final, pero tampoco podía dejar de admirar el valor de aquella jovencísima bruja. Y años después, el asunto de la hija mayor.

Sara Amatriaín sabía lo que era sufrir. Y también sabía lo que era ser feliz. Y era una mujer inteligente y una hechicera poderosa. Floriana lamentó no poder ser de mas ayuda. Aunque sin saberlo, le había dado una información vital.

-Solo un niño, y tenía hambre.- Decía Sara a su cuñado Carlos. Había descartado el Ministerio porque en un estadio tan inicial de su búsqueda podían malinterpretar sus intenciones. Pero Carlos estaba especializado en antropología mágica contemporánea, mientras que su campo era la histórica. Seguro le sería mas útil que un funcionario anodino y suspicaz.

-Así que hambriento.- Repitió Carlos divertido.- Un chaval harapiento, con hambre y con maneras de golfillo barriobajero.

-Exactamente.

-Probablemente te dijo otro par de verdades.

-Yo diría que dos pares, para ser exactos. Una…- Sara comenzó a enumerar.- que su padre era muggle. Dos, que no sabía que estaba allí…

-Un par…

-El par del padre. Ahora voy con el par de la madre: que era bruja…

-Y que está muerta.

Sara contuvo un respingo. Era una afirmación contundente la de su cuñado, pero no por ello menos cierta.

-O desaparecida…- Concluyó Carlos con un tono mas suave.- Lo que a efectos prácticos es lo mismo para el chico.

-¿Qué piensas tu?

-Supongo que los del Ministerio irían a ver al padre y le ofrecerían las becas. Puede que las rechazaran. Puedes estar de acuerdo o no, pero lo cierto es que no se puede obligar a nadie a aceptar nuestra educación.

-Cierto. Pero ¿qué hay de dejar al niño desatendido? Eso es inadmisible para cualquiera.

-Igualmente cierto. Pero Sara… imagino que estás pensando en buscarlo. Y la verdad, no creo que aparezca por nuestro entorno en mucho tiempo. Y en el mundo muggle puede estar en cualquier parte que no te recomiendo visitar.

Sara dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia. Tenía que haber alguna manera. Tarde o temprano, un mago necesitaba de la magia. Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo está Amparo? – Preguntó Carlos en esos momentos.

-Mas tranquila según pasan los días sin novedades.

-Me alegro. ¿Estará en forma para la boda?

-Eso espero. Ahora iré a verla.

Sara se desapareció pensativa. Tenía que haber algún modo de localizar al chaval. Pero ¿Cómo? Sin acudir al Ministerio, solo se le ocurrían dos maneras. Una era impensable y la otra altamente improbable.

La impensable era el fabricante de varitas. Sileno Silvano tenía el mejor archivo de datos personales del país, mejor incluso que los oficiales. Toda persona mágica que hubiera adquirido una de sus varitas allí tenía su registro. Pero Silvano guardaba una confidencialidad absoluta.

La improbable era Floriana, la pitonisa. Pero improbable era mejor que impensable y antes del final de la semana estaba de nuevo con ella.

-Si tuvieras algo del chico, tal vez podría… pero sin nada…

-No, no tengo nada del niño… No me quedé con nada suyo. Mas bien, él casi se queda con algo mío.

-Hmmmm. Se puede intentar, pero no prometo nada.

Sara alzó las cejas esperanzada. Y a continuación buscó rápidamente en el bolso el objeto mas manoseado por el chavalín. Floriana se concentró mucho y tras un rato que pareció interminable, pudo decir algo. Sara se sorprendió enormemente de que la fuente improbable la remitiera a la impensable.

-No te imaginas lo que te lo agradezco…

-No me agradezcas nada. En realidad, lamento no poder precisar mas.

-Es suficiente.

Y ya se iba a levantar cuando Floriana le hizo un gesto para que esperara un momento.

-Sara… el monedero también tiene tu influjo y no he podido evitar ver un poco.

-Ya… escucha, no hace falta que me digas nada…- Sara, que no tenía nada de adivina, casi se temió lo peor. Sobre todo pensando en Amparo y en la niña que esperaba. Floriana se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-No. Es algo bueno. Veo… veo que conoceré a tus nietos, y vas a tener unos cuantos. Y a tus bisnietos. Incluso creo que llegaré a ver algún que otro de tus tatara nietos. Y la primera muy pronto. Y enseguida vendrá otra…

Sara sonrió y le dio las gracias. Tal vez sus palabras tranquilizarían a Amparo. Floriana le devolvió la sonrisa antes de añadir algo mas.

-Incluso de quién menos lo esperéis…

-Gracias…- Repitió Sara.

Floriana la vio marchar a través de la cristalera y no pudo mudar la expresión. También había visto una potente luz verde, como una esmeralda.

Ricardo maldijo por lo bajo por enésima vez. Había sido mala, muy mala suerte. Sacó los trozos del bolsillo del pantalón y los miró con una mezcla de rabia, pena, disgusto e impotencia. Después miró con la misma mezcla de sentimientos el escaparate de la tienda sevillana. Llegar hasta Sevilla en tren mágico había sido la parte fácil. Ahora venía lo complicado. ¿Cómo conseguir otra varita del fabricante? Se maldijo por enésima vez, y arrancó a caminar a paso cansino hacia la tienda. Cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro se llevó el sobresalto de su vida.

-Vaya. Volvemos a encontrarnos. Y por lo que veo, algo le ha pasado a tu varita

El chico conocía la voz. No se sorprendió del todo al girar la cabeza y ver sus ojos de color miel claro.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Y estás de suerte. Hoy tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

_Espero que te haya gustado. He dado muchas vueltas a muchos hilos argumentales, y al final me he decidido por éste. No obstante, es "no vinculante" si tienes otra idea de cómo encontró Sara a Ricardo._

_Y a los demás lectores, lo dicho. Visitad las historias de Cris._


	149. Sin Inmunidad Diplomática y II

**CAPÍTULO 149**

**SIN INMUNIDAD DIPLOMÁTICA (y II)**

- Bien…- Dijo la joven bruja dedicando a Jaime una animosa sonrisa.- Parece lo correcto que nos presentemos.

Jaime la miró incrédulo. Después de fastidiarle sus planes de viaje por un sencillo hechizo de Disimulo, ahora pretendía cordialidad. Pues no estaba él muy de acuerdo, vaya que no.

- Ya que tu no te animas, comenzaré yo.- Dijo ella, inmune al desánimo.- Me llamo Patricia Cuesta Ligov, trabajo en el Consulado para países Balcánicos.

Jaime sopesó sus opciones un instante. Parecería demasiado grosero que él no se presentara, aunque maldita la gracia que le hacía. ¡Y encima la tía se llamaba "Ligov"! ¿Qué clase de apellido era ese?

-Jaime Vilamaior.- Claudicó nada feliz sin aportar la mas leve pista de los motivos de su viaje.

-Encantada.- Replicó ella con una amplia sonrisa que a él le pareció mas falsa que un duro de madera.- Esta no es mi forma habitual de viajar, pero ayer me hice un esguince en el tobillo y no me apetecía ni la escoba ni esos estrujantes trasladores que además te dejan caer de mala manera.- Añadió tranquilamente.

Jaime frunció el ceño y casi gruñó. Coincidía plenamente con la opinión que ella manifestaba respecto a los trasladores, pero estaba demasiado suspicaz como para reconocerlo, siquiera minimamente.

-No he querido ser entrometida…- Ella volvió a la carga intentando de nuevo mantener una mínima conversación. Jaime la miró con disgusto y no la dejó terminar la frase.

-Pues me va a perdonar, pero creo que no lo ha logrado.

-De veras que lo siento, pero hay estudios que demuestran que un pequeño porcentaje de _muggles_ puede observar pequeñas perturbaciones mágicas con hechizos de Disimulo moderados. Y encontrándonos en un avión, he considerado que era mejor intervenir antes de que se pudiera producir un incidente con la comunidad _muggle._

-Ya… Pues la verdad, no sabía nada de esos estudios que usted menciona.- Replicó Jaime pensando que eso de los incidentes era una exageración de las gordas.

-Pues ahora ya si. Y ¿No te parece mejor que nos tuteemos? ¡Eso es cómo… como de otra época! Incluso entre los diplomáticos – Añadió ella con una carcajada.

Si, Jaime le concedía que hablar de usted entre dos personas próximas a la treintena a mediados de los noventa era una cosa la mar de envarada y forzada. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, algo en su interior se resistía a intimar con aquella bruja. Un hondo temor a… ¿a qué? Jaime no lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro de que, si quería mantener su vida en los mismos parámetros en los que ya la tenía cómodamente definida, no podía bajar la guardia.

Todo el viaje fue lo mismo. Un _ten_ _con_ _ten_ entre la bruja, que hizo gala de todas sus habilidades para llevar una conversación aunque fuera sobre trivialidades, y Jaime, que se defendía con uñas y dientes. Para cuando aterrizaron en Barajas él estaba convencido de que en la escuela diplomática del Ministerio les daban cursos para mantener solitos una conversación durante varias horas. No obstante a él se le había escapado que venía de un viaje de trabajo, que la empresa para la que trabajaba se dedicaba a las pociones y que estaba soltero y vivía con sus padres. Demasiada información. La bruja pensaría que era un bicho raro, pero no le importaba. Mejor. Así no se haría ilusiones.

Afortunadamente, no hizo ningún intento de que se volvieran a ver. Y Jaime la vio marchar arrastrando una maleta con rueditas mientras esperaba su propio equipaje.

"Váyase, señorita Cuesta", pensó mientras se alejaba a buen paso por la Terminal, "Y que no nos volvamos a ver".

En circunstancias normales, Patricia Cuesta no hubiera prestado tanta atención a un brujo descuidado. Cierto que le hubiera llamado la atención de haber detectado la debilidad del hechizo, pero la cosa no habría pasado de ahí. En el fondo, le había servido para no pensar mucho durante el viaje. Hija única de padre diplomático, prácticamente no había vivido en la Federación, por lo que un destino en casa era algo extraño para ella, y lo había pedido para estar cerca de sus padres. Su padre se había retirado recientemente por motivos de salud y quería no estar mas lejos de lo que se podía salvar con la _Aparición_. Probablemente no volvería a ver a Jaime Vilamaior, pensó mientras arrastraba su maleta camino del cuarto de baño habilitado por los magos para aparecerse, pobre víctima de sus agobios. Dedicó un instante a considerar que había sido bastante educado, el pobre, teniendo en cuenta que lo había acorralado de mala manera, pero enseguida se dejó invadir por sus otras preocupaciones y se olvidó de él.

El lunes siguiente Eduardo Callejón, el director del Departamento de Internacional, invitaba a comer a una vieja amiga. La comida era el colofón de una larga reunión para tratar asuntos relacionados con una conferencia internacional que se iba a organizar en Madrid, pero Eduardo tenía también otros asuntos mas personales en la cabeza.

- Ya sabes cómo crecen los niños de los diplomáticos.- Decía Eduardo, sabedor de que su interlocutora le entendería.- Unas veces aquí, otras allá… cambiando de colegios y de amigos… Aunque en su caso la familia siempre se ha movido en el consulado para la URSS y países del entorno soviético. Su madre es una bruja rusa…

-¿Una bruja rusa? ¿Y eso no es susceptible de generar a veces… cierto conflicto de intereses?

- Podría. Pero la realidad es que numerosos diplomáticos mágicos de cualquier Estado se casan con personas de otras nacionalidades. Es porque no tienen muchas oportunidades de conocer y tratar a gente de sus propios países. A menudo los consortes también son del gremio, de manera que es una especie de regla no escrita que asuman a partir de la boda que representan al país del consorte. Aunque históricamente ha habido algunas excepciones, claro… todos recordamos el caso de la mujer del cónsul de Estados Unidos en Marruecos, que era una suiza que en realidad espiaba para el régimen de Grindelwald… de todas formas, no es el caso. Valentina siempre ha sido la mas _ferrrviente_ _defensorrrrra_ de nuestros _interrrreses_.- Culminó imitando exageradamente el acento ruso. Su interlocutora sonrió divertida. Eduardo Callejón era serio y concienzudo. Un esfuerzo semejante por hacer una parodia tenía que significar que la chica le importaba mucho.

-Su padre está bastante tocado de salud.- Añadió retornando a su habitual tono moderado.- Le han dado un par de infartos gordos. Ambos son muy mayores, la tuvieron muy tarde. Se han instalado en la Costa del Sol y ella, para estar mas cerca, ha pedido traslado a Madrid.

-Puedo entenderlo. A veces hay que postergar un poco la carrera profesional por la familia.

-Cierto. Pero precisamente… ella siempre ha estado fuera. No conoce a brujos y brujas de su edad… Rosalía y yo hemos pensado organizar una cena, en nuestra casa del campo, algo informal. Y querríamos algunos invitados mas o menos de su edad. Y aquí es dónde quiero pedirte el favor. Me gustaría que asistiera tu hijo.

Sara se sintió halagada y sorprendida a partes iguales. Eduardo Callejón conocía de sobra la reputación de rompecorazones de Jaime.

-También nos gustaría que fueran Cecilia y Alberto… tu nieta tiene buena relación con la mía, pero tanto Rocío como ella son unos cuantos años más jóvenes... Por otra parte, cuento con otros hijos de amigos y algún que otro funcionario del Ministerio.

-Bueno…- Sara lo miró mientras sopesaba qué decir. – Se lo comentaré al interesado.

Eduardo soltó una carcajada antes de replicar.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Jaime no es un niño al que esté invitando a una fiesta infantil de cumpleaños. Por supuesto que él tiene la última palabra…

Si, pensó Sara. Jaime tendría la última palabra. Pero o mucho se equivocaba o la perspectiva de lucirse como un pavo real delante de una joven bruja del servicio diplomático recién instalada en España era una oportunidad que no desdeñaría. ¡Si lo sabría ella! Lo conocía bien, que lo había traído al mundo. Tendría que pedirle a Cecilia ¡La sobrina de su hijo! Que echara un ojo de vez en cuando a su tío.

-No se te ocurra dejarnos mal.- Decía muy seria horas antes de la cena a su hijo.

-¿Por quién me tomas? – Contestó él ofendido.

-Por un crápula.- Replicó ella tan campante.- Un conquistador que las atonta y luego las deja.

-No es verdad, mamá. Nunca he salido con ninguna de la que no estuviera enamorado.

-¿De veras? – Dijo Sara alzando una escéptica ceja.- ¡Pues qué poco te dura el enamoramiento!

-¿Qué culpa tengo? Me parecen maravillosas y de repente… es como si llevaran encima un hechizo de Disimulo… no quiero decir que sean malas chicas, ni nada… es simplemente… simplemente… que no es lo que me había imaginado.

-¡Menudo caradura estás hecho!

-No seas injusta, mamá.

"¡Injusta!" Sara habría puesto los ojos en blanco. En su lugar frunció las cejas y volvió a mirarlo con severidad.

-Eduardo Callejón es un amigo de la familia.

-Ya lo se, mamá. No te preocupes. Además, yo no voy a ser el único brujo en edad de merecer ¿Me equivoco? Habrá otros chicos… y chicas.

-No. Pero sin duda eres el mas peligroso en materia sentimental.

Quién puso los ojos en blanco fue Jaime. ¿Por quién le había tomado? Si, habría otras chicas… Además, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Se atontaba y después se desatontaba. Lo que su madre desconocía era su depurada técnica. Jaime era sociable, tenía muchos amigos, y como las que le gustaban eran chicas no exentas de atractivo, generalmente había algún otro interesado que, además, era buen chico. Cuando notaba que su entusiasmo decaía les presentaba al amigo correspondiente y dejaba que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Normalmente, su relación se enfriaba mientras la del amigo prosperaba. En mas de una ocasión fueron ellas las que rompieron con él. Pero en fin, si su madre no quería quedar mal, lo mejor era ir mentalizado de no hacerse ilusiones con aquella amiga de la familia Callejón.

Por eso se quedó talmente como si lo hubieran petrificado al hacer entrada en la casa de los Callejón, vestido en la combinación justa de acicalamiento e informalidad, cuando el anfitrión fue a presentarle a su invitada principal. La chica sonrió divertidísima, tomó a Eduardo del brazo con el mismo afecto con que lo habría hecho si se hubiera tratado de su padre, y empezó a hablar tan campante.

-¡Pero si nos conocemos! Jaime y yo volamos juntos desde Bucarest.

-¿De verdad? – Eduardo Callejón la miró sorprendido.- Pues ya es casualidad…

Jaime hubiera salido corriendo en ese preciso instante, pero la voz de su madre resonó en su cerebro. "¡Jaime! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarnos mal!" decía con voz firme. Su madre solía ser como la inmensa mayoría de las madres, abnegada y cariñosa. Pero puesta en modo "firme" era realmente firme. Aquel segundo de vacilación, pensando en lo que podría acarrearle en relación con su progenitora fue un tiempo de oro perdido, porque sin saber bien cómo se encontró cogido del brazo por Rosalía, la mujer de Eduardo Callejón, que lo condujo al interior y lo aposentó en un sofá junto a la invitada de honor. Que no era otra que Patricia Cuesta Ligov, diplomática, hija de diplomático, de padre hispano de quien había sacado su atractivo físico y madre de _orrrrigggeennn_ _rrrruuuuso_ aunque se consideraba muy española, la buena señora.

Patricia pensó que el destino le brindaba una oportunidad para redimirse con la víctima de su exceso de celo profesional, así que se esmeró en no atosigarlo. Fue natural con él, le explicó someramente por qué había pedido el traslado, sonrió divertida cuando se enteró de que era el tío de otra de las presentes y lo dejó mariposear entre las otras brujas cuando a él le apeteció. Cecilia, una chica alta y bastante seria que iba a casarse pronto con un chico muggle que también estaba presente, le explicó por encima que su madre era la pequeña de tres hermanas y que después había nacido Jaime, con trece años de diferencia, y Patricia entendió que Jaime tuviera algunos ramalazos como de hijo único, con esos antecedentes. Le pareció tierno que, cada cierto rato, dejaba de revolotear entre otras brujas para acercarse a ella, al principio con prevención, después casi como un adolescente. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada y preocupada, pensó, tal vez le habría dado su teléfono.

Jaime, por su parte, pensó que ella había sido correctísima y hasta agradable, y eso que seguramente pensaba que él era un antipático y un imbécil. Le impresionó tanto que llegó a considerar, vagamente eso sí, la posibilidad de cambiar, siquiera ligeramente de opinión, y concederle "una oportunidad". Pero pronto descubrió, con una extrañísima mezcla de alivio y desazón desconocida hasta entonces, que estaba demasiado preocupada por la salud de sus padres y su reciente traslado a Fuengirola como para interesarse demasiado por los hombres. Y según pasaba la velada le resultaba más y mas descorazonador comprobar que las demás, descontadas Cecilia y Rocío, claro está, no eran tan interesantes como ella. Quizás la razón estribaba en que ella era la que menos caso le hacía. De cualquier manera, tenía que averiguarlo. Debía hacerlo. ¿Y si la había encontrado, por fin?

Cuando dos días mas tarde él la llamó al Ministerio, Patricia no pudo evitar cierto sobresalto aderezado con una pizca de ilusión. El se había molestado en buscarla. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, tal vez no tenía la inmunidad a la que había apelado.


	150. Especial 150 capítulos I

**CAPÍTULO 150**

**ESPECIAL 150 CAPÍTULOS (I)**

**I**

**Leyendas**

Cuando una jovencita sanadora llamada Amparo Moltó expuso en una clase de Pociones Avanzadas la posibilidad de aplicar magia espagyrita a la recuperación de lesiones cardiacas, la mayoría de sus compañeros la miraron con extrañeza. Sin embargo su profesor, que era aficionado al estudio teórico de la Alquimia, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez…

Lo cierto fue que pronto se había convertido en la ayudante mas joven que había tenido jamás el Maestro Canches, el mayor alquimista de la historia de la Magia Hispanii. El Maestro le había sugerido en alguna que otra ocasión que abandonara la Sanación para dedicarse por completo a la Alquimia pero, por alguna misteriosa razón que solo la Magia podría explicar, no terminaba de decidirse. Canches lo comprendió tiempo después, y cuando lo hizo sonrió satisfecho. Por mucho que viviera, siempre sonreiría ante aquella Magia Suprema.

Se llamaba Martín Amatriaín, y era alto y guapo. Tenia el pelo castaño claro, tirando a rubio, corto y siempre un tanto revuelto, y los ojos del mismo color que la miel. Poseía además un cuerpo esbelto y esculpido a golpe de gimnasio, espaldera, pesas y ejercicios en escoba. Perfecto para un Cazador. Dotado de fuerza y reflejos, la naturaleza había sido generosa, ya que también volaba extraordinariamente bien. Era un héroe del quidditch nacional, y además tenía un carácter campechano y simpático que a todos caía bien. O quizás, todos le reían las gracias. Para alguien que no le encontraba ningún atractivo al quidditch, demasiado perfecto, demasiado simpático. Demasiado pagado de sí mismo.

Su primer encuentro, casual, le dejó a él pensando que aquella valenciana bajita, de ojos y pelo negrísimos y una belleza singular era un poco estirada, y a ella con la convicción de que las estrellas del deporte eran superficiales. Pero eso fue antes del partido contra los Murciélagos, aquel que el equipo de Martín perdió estrepitosamente y en el que se rompió las dos piernas. El azar jugó sus cartas y volvieron a encontrarse.

El adonis, tumbado en la cama del ambulatorio mágico, ofrecía un aspecto lastimero. Tan guapo como lo había visto y ahora tenía un ojo morado, el labio hinchado y había perdido dos dientes. Eso sin contar lo de las piernas. Balbuceó un saludo como pudo y hasta esbozó una patética sonrisa que Amparo devolvió muy forzada antes de retirar las sábanas. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio lo que había debajo.

-Cosas del deporte… - Dijo él con voz deformada por las contusiones.

-¡Cosas del deporte! – Exclamó ella estupefacta.- ¿Cómo podéis hacer el bruto de esta manera? – Le riñó sin saber cómo diablos se atrevía a hacerlo, ya que aquello era totalmente contrario a su forma de ser y de trabajar.

-Gajes del oficio.- Se limitó a responder Amatriaín mientras Amparo fruncía el ceño ante la horrísona visión de dos piernas completamente deformadas.

-La Pegahuesos y yo somos viejos conocidos… no me quejaré…

-¡Pegahuesos! Creo que esto requiere algo mas potente. Una poción espagyrita.

- Espagy… ¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

-Espagyrita.- Aclaró ella con cierta exasperación.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca he oído hablar de eso.

Amparo lo miró con displicencia. Claro, ¿Cómo iba él, un deportista de éxito, haber oído hablar de una magia tan sutil? Martín dejó escapar un suspiro, y para su sorpresa continuó hablando.

-Y es raro, porque mi madre es herbolera y mi padre sanador. He crecido entre pociones…

Y para mayor asombro de Amparo, Marín enumeró unas cuantas pócimas poco conocidas para diversos traumatismos.

- Espagyrita, has dicho…- Añadió cuando ella había terminado sus hechizos de diagnóstico. – Lo recordaré. Para decírselo a mi madre.

Amparo abandonó aquella habitación sorprendida. Ya no tenía la sensación de que el adonis fuera tan superficial. Algo en su interior vibró produciéndole cierta incomodidad aunque no supo exactamente qué.

Corría la leyenda de que Amparo Moltó fue alquimista antes que espagyrita; que podría haber hecho una Piedra Filosofal en seis meses; y probablemente alcanzado unas cotas dignas del mismísimo Salomón. Y que de repente, abandonó la alquimia y se dedicó a las pociones sofisticadas. Como cualquier leyenda que se precie, tenía su poso de verdad. Amparo Moltó fue alquimista antes que espagyrita. Y abandonó la Alquimia porque había encontrado la magia mas poderosa, el amor.

**II**

**Indestructible**

**Octubre de 1944**

Santiago se giró despacio y contempló a Sara. Aunque era pleno invierno, entraba una tenue y nítida luz por la ventana que parecía presagiar un día claro, algo realmente valioso en las estribaciones de los Pirineos. Sara respiraba rítmicamente, profundamente dormida, tapada casi hasta la nariz con la sábana y las mantas.

El había estado inconsciente una semana entera, durante la cual ella y su familia le habían cuidado con mimo como si fuera un bebé, soportando estoicamente la incertidumbre sobre su futuro. Había pasado otra semana y cada día se sentía mucho mas fuerte. Aún así, todavía se sabía bastante lejos de la plena forma. Se cansaba a menudo, porque todavía tenía que recuperar mucha masa muscular perdida gracias al reposo forzado.

Mientras la miraba dormir plácida recordó la noche en la que había recobrado la consciencia. En realidad, había tenido destellos de lucidez a lo largo de todo el día, aunque todos los intentos de dar alguna señal se revelaron inútiles. Primero había querido abrir los ojos, pero pesaban como dos enormes losas de piedra. Después intentó hablar, pero la lengua parecía rígida. Finalmente había querido apretar la mano de Sara cuando notaba que ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Era curioso, porque lejos de sentir angustia por pura impotencia, algo le decía que tuviera paciencia, que terminaría por despertarse del todo. Solo tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo que su organismo necesitaba para terminar de ajustarse.

Así que pronto su atención pasó a registrar lo que percibía, puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa. Y enseguida se percató de que, afortunadamente, percibía mucho. Por ejemplo, notó la cuchilla pasando suavemente por sus mejillas; y tragar una especie de papilla templada que le dejó un regusto ligeramente dulce. Registró también, y eso era un poco mas sonrojante, que le habían adecentado y cambiado algo que se asemejaba terriblemente bien a unos pañales gigantes. Y sobre todo, escuchaba la voz de Sara, hablando suavemente.

Algunos ratos, Santiago había desconectado del entorno y se dedicaba a pensar. Recordó exactamente lo que le había ocurrido. Y sobre todo, pensaba en su precipitada boda.

Aquella mañana también evocó el momento y se sintió sereno. Sara había saltado al vacío y él se había aferrado a aquella propuesta descabellada como si fuera un clavo ardiendo. Todo había sido muy drástico y dramático. Y sin embargo, se sintió seguro.

Pobre Sara, pensó entonces y sintió la tentación de sacar la mano de debajo de las sábanas y acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Todavía estaba demacrada y se había quedado muy delgada. Profundamente dormida, embutida en un camisón de franela gruesa de manga larga y cuello a la caja, no encajaba por ningún lado con la imagen de una recién casada. Pero es que nada encajaba con lo que debería haber sido.

Deberían haber tenido una boda feliz, una noche de bodas insomne y una maravillosa luna de miel. En su lugar, un matrimonio in articulo mortis, un novio inconsciente durante una semana y otra semana convaleciente, con ella hecha unos zorros de puro agotamiento. Y entonces sintió que le inundaba un afecto cálido y gratificante, la alegría de tenerla junto a sí.

Sara abrió los ojos en ese momento y lo miró fijamente. Santiago pensó que todavía estaba un poco ojerosa, pero aún así encontró su débil sonrisa encantadora. Ella se acercó un poco a él y le besó suavemente en la mejilla, y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que recuperaba mas y mas de sí mismo.

Puso su mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia si hasta que sus labios se juntaron. La sintió ávida y agradecida, como él mismo, aunque cuando su otro brazo rodeó su cintura y estrechó la distancia entre sus delgados cuerpos se tensó vacilante. Fue un momento de indecisión que olvidó enseguida, en cuanto la sintió relajarse al tacto de su palma masajeando suavemente su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo terminaría aquello, aunque ambos sabían lo mucho que necesitaban el contacto del otro, siquiera se limitara a caricias llenas de afecto. Pero los sentimientos fueron venciendo todos los temores y las vacilaciones fueron proscritas por las certezas. Ninguno estaba en plena forma, pero se amaban.

Al cabo de un rato Santiago se sentía dichoso, abrazado y arropado por Sara. Creía que para ella había resultado igual de gratificante y por ello se sobresaltó cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Acto seguido la escuchó llorar, su mejilla pegada a la suya y el rostro hundido en la almohada. Frunció el ceño preocupado y la abrazó con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

-Sara... ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella siguió llorando unos instantes antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo fijamente. Tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas, y el pelo le caía enmarañado a ambos lados de la cara. El retiró un mechón y con el pulgar empapó una lágrima. Frunció el ceño preocupado y la interrogó con la mirada.

- ¿Ha sido desagradable? – Preguntó preocupado.- ¿Es que te ha dolido? - Ella negó con la cabeza, entre hipidos.

-No... no es eso... pero Santi... ¡No se por qué lloro! ¡Pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo!

De repente, él comprendió. Horas junto a él, sin permitirse desfallecer. Sin tolerarse un atisbo de desesperanza. Tenía que salir toda aquella tensión por algún lado. Había que dejarla llorar. Le sonrió con dulzura, la hizo recolocarse para que quedara apoyada en su hombro y así la tuvo mucho rato, acariciando suavemente su brazo.

Dieciocho y veinte años. Dos críos. Quince días de matrimonio y todo lo que ya habían pasado juntos. El respiró hondo, sintiéndose tremendamente vivo. Ella siguió la línea de la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho con el índice, prácticamente sin rozarla. Santiago se sintió henchido de felicidad, y no porque acabara de recuperar el deseo físico por la mujer de su vida, sino porque con ella al lado se sentía capaz de superar cualquier trance, por aciago que fuera, que le deparara el futuro.

Sara, por su parte, se sentía confusa. Siempre habían dicho que ella era fuerte, que soportaba los reveses de la vida con una entereza envidiable. Cierto que nunca dejó que la desesperanza o la duda crecieran en su corazón mientras lo cuidaba, pero todo aquel autocontrol había desbordado sus emociones, y ahora que recuperaba al hombre al que amaba no pudo por menos que llorar. Se permitió ser débil y se dejó envolver por los delgados brazos del hombre que poseía su corazón, y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mejor, y mucho mas fuerte. Tuvo la certeza de que, si alguna vez la vida les asestaba otro duro golpe, buscaría y encontraría refugio donde ahora estaba, en la serenidad que emanaba de Santiago.

**III**

**Lo que oyen los niños**

**21 de diciembre de 1952**

Aquel era un día importante para la familia de Sara y Santiago. Porque ese día su hija mayor cumplía siete años, lo que significaba que celebrarían un acontecimiento muy especial para cualquier niño mago hispano: la adquisición de su primera varita.

Un día de nervios y excitación tanto para los mayores como para la gente menuda mágica. Sobre todo en la familia materna de la niña, ya que cuando regresaran de Sevilla con su flamante varita nueva, habría una celebración de cumpleaños muy especial.

Sara y Santiago andaban estresados aquella mañana, intentando que las tres niñas estuvieran a punto para tomar el tren mágico a la hora prevista. Aunque las dos mayores eran lo suficientemente capaces de vestirse solas, había que supervisar que no se distrajeran con cualquier cosa, y en esas andaba Santiago, apremiando a las niñas mientras Sara vestía a la bebé con bastante trabajo. Ana, que tan solo tenía ocho meses, había notado la excitación del ambiente desde que se despertó, y se había sumado entusiasta gorjeando y moviendo sus bracitos y piernas con mucha energía, tanta que a Sara le costó meterle los leotardos, abotonarle por detrás el vestidito de la misma tela que los de sus hermanas mayores y ponerle la chaquetita. Batallaba con los zapatos con la niña tumbada sobre la cama del matrimonio cuando Amparo llegó corriendo y se colocó a su lado.

- Espera que consiga calzar a tu hermana y ahora te peino…- Dijo Sara sin mirarla apenas.

- Amaia está llorando.- Fue la réplica que recibió de su hija justamente cuando había conseguido abrochar el zapatito izquierdo de Ana.

-¿Por qué llora? – Sara giró la cabeza para mirar a la mediana. Amparo lucía su pelo castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado, con una raya a la izquierda que parecía trazada con una regla, y un bonito y perfecto lazo en un mechón del lado derecho. Era evidente que la había peinado su padre.

-No quiere que le compréis una varita.

Sara alzó las cejas sorprendida. Dejando a un lado a Ana, que al fin y al cabo era una bebé, ningún día se privaba de lloros de sus hijas. Podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, desde una caída hasta una pequeña pelea. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con todo. Pero esta razón no se la esperaba. En realidad, dudaba mucho de que ninguna madre bruja se la hubiera esperado alguna vez.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó a su hija mientras intentaba que Ana no consiguiera llevarse el otro zapato a la boca. Amparo se encogió de hombros, y Sara decidió que debería ir a ver. Con un suspiro, tomó a Ana en brazos y marchó deprisa al dormitorio de las niñas.

Santiago estaba sentado en la cama de Amaia, con las manos de la niña entre las suyas. Amaia estaba muy colorada, gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas e hipaba tan fuerte que era prácticamente imposible entender lo que decía. Sin decir nada, Sara tendió a la chiquitina a su padre, que la tomó en sus brazos, la sentó en su regazo y le quitó con suavidad el zapato que aferraba entre sus manitas.

-¿Qué te pasa, hija? – Sara intentó aparentar calma porque lo último que quería era perder la paciencia con su hija. Amaia, por respuesta, hipó aún mas fuerte.

-Necesita un vaso de agua, para tranquilizarse.- Sentenció Amparo. La niña había corrido detrás de su madre, y sigilosamente se había colocado a su lado, mirándola atentamente con sus ojos pálidos. Sara casi sonrió. Era lo que les decía cuando lloraban desoladas, que necesitaban un vaso de agua para calmarse. Sacó su varita y conjuró el agua que apareció sobre la mesilla. Después tomó el vaso, se lo tendió a la niña y la observó beber con avidez. Amaia tragó todo el contenido, y cuando lo terminó dejó el vaso en su sitió y la miró fijamente.

-Es que… como somos pobres…- Dijo compungida.

-¡Pobres! ¿De dónde te has sacado eso, cielo? – Preguntó Sara un tanto estupefacta.

-Anoche oí a papá decírtelo a ti. Me levanté para ir por un vaso de agua y os oí.

-¿Santiago? ¿Tu me has dicho eso? – Dijo Sara sin entender mucho de qué iba su hija.

-No. Claro que no.- Replicó Santiago mientras forcejeaba con su pequeñita para ponerle el otro zapato.

-Eso me parecía a mi. No somos pobres, hija.

-¡Por fin! – Exclamó de repente el padre. Y la madre y las dos hijas mayores se volvieron para mirarlo y constatar que acababa de culminar con éxito la tarea de calzar a la menor. Ana soltó un gritito para mantener la atención de su padre y se llevó el pie a la boca, y mientras Santiago y Amparo intentaban convencerla de que eso no era un mordedor, a Sara se le encendió una lucecita en algún lugar de la mente. Volvió a girarse hacia su hija mayor y la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Amaia… papá tiene un proyecto muy importante. Lo que has oído es que durante dieciocho meses invertirá mucho tiempo y esfuerzos, y que cuando lo termine será cuando gane mucho dinero. Es así como funcionan los grandes proyectos de ingeniería mágica.

Amaia pareció convencida. Poco a poco se fue calmando y mas tarde, en el tren mágico camino de Sevilla, se había olvidado completamente.

Como las dos mayores jugaban con un tablero de la oca con otros dos niños que viajaban en el tren unos metros delante de los padres, y como la bebé se había dormido en su sillita, Santiago se inclinó hacia Sara y le susurró al oído.

-Tenemos cuidado con lo que decimos delante de ellas y mira de lo que sirve. Nos espían cuando menos lo esperamos.

-Pobre.- Replicó Sara.- Debió escuchar que no entrarán muchos ingresos de tu trabajo durante un tiempo.

Había sido una decisión muy meditada. Afrontar un proyecto así requería no solo capacidad mágica, también financiera, y Sara y Santiago no habían estado en condiciones de plantearse siquiera una obra de tal magnitud en todos sus años de matrimonio. Se habían decidido en esta ocasión porque tenían unos tranquilizadores ahorros, porque Sara ganaba lo suficiente para que no les faltara de nada aún incluso si los gastos parciales se llevaran todos los ingresos, y porque él estaba preparado para ello y deseaba mucho hacerlo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. No podían evitar ciertos nervios al pensar en el reto profesional que él abordaba, y que lógicamente afectaba a toda la familia, pero Sara sonrió con confianza y Santiago dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Mamá? – Ambos se giraron a la vez un poco sobresaltados. Allí estaba Amparo, mirándolos fijamente. Con la experiencia reciente de la mayor, los dos se preguntaron cuánto haría que la mediana estaba ahí, y lo que habría escuchado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Sara intentado otra vez transmitir seguridad.

-Entonces…- Empezó Amparo pensativa.- … ¿papá va a ganar mucho dinero, pero dentro de año y medio?

-Eso es, cariño. Lo has entendido perfectamente.- Aclaró su madre. Amparo frunció las cejas, pensativa, y lanzó otra pregunta.

-¡Pero yo cumplo siete años dentro de quince meses!

-Hija, tampoco habrá problemas cuando llegue el momento de comprar tu varita. Yo gano dinero y además, tenemos ahorros.- Explicó Sara mientras la observaba atentamente, esperando su reacción. Pero Amparo no se echó a llorar como su hermana mayor. Al contrario, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¡Menos mal! – Exclamó feliz.- ¡Qué peso me quitas de encima!- Y tan contenta se giró y volvió a reunirse con los otros niños para seguir jugando tan campante. Sara y Santiago intercambiaron una mirada perpleja durante un segundo y a continuación se echaron a reír.

-Amparo es práctica y toda una "negocianta"- Dijo Santiago entre risas.Y sentenció convencido:

- Cuando sea mayor, tu madre debería contratarla en la fábrica.

**IV**

**Espera y nacencia**

**Navidad de 1973**

- Esta Virgen es diferente.- Murmuró Miquel mientras contemplaba junto a Amparo el Belén que los padres de ella habían instalado en el salón.

- Es maternal.- Replicó ella con un suspiro. – A mi madre siempre le han gustado los Misterios con Vírgenes que parezcan mujeres y madres, mas que esos otros mas espirituales.- Miquel pasó el brazo por sus hombros, la estrechó contra su pecho y le besó la sien. Era su primera Navidad de casados, y acababan de enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada. Hubiera sido una noticia estupenda, de esas que provocan un estallido de alegría familiar, si no hubiera sido por los antecedentes. Porque Amparo, a pesar de llevar tan solo nueve meses casada, ya tenía dos abortos en su haber. Así que, en esta tercera ocasión, había tomado la noticia con muchas reservas.

-¿Crees que…esta vez…? – Se aventuró ella a preguntar, aunque no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-Estoy seguro.- Respondió él comprendiendo perfectamente.- La próxima Navidad tu y yo vendremos con un bebé.

Amparo suspiró y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Miquel. Agradecía mucho que él se mostrara tan convencido, aunque quizás por dentro tendría las mismas dudas que ella. O tal vez no, porque al fin y al cabo eran las mujeres las que vivían segundo a segundo una gestación.

-Debió costarle encontrarlo.- Dijo entonces Miquel. Amparo tardó un par de segundos en comprender que su marido se refería a las figuritas, y una media sonrisa se le escapó.

-Se lo hizo de encargo un maestro belenista de un país que no te imaginas.

-Dame una pista.- El la tentó, contento de que aquel juego de adivinanzas la hiciera olvidar sus temores.

-El artesano era muggle.

Miquel alzó una ceja.

-Eso no es una pista, cariño. Se nota a la legua que no tienen encima el mas leve hechizo.

- Está bien... sonrió otra vez. Era demasiada la tentación como para que en los hogares mágicos las figuras no se movieran un poquito, los ríos circularan sin necesidad de motorcillos, y la iluminación no fuera… mágica. – Un país en el que no sospecharías de una tradición belenística.

-Hmmmmm ¿Un país musulmán?

-Frío, frío.

-¿Algún pueblo remoto del centro de África?

-No.

- ¿Una tribu no descubierta en la Amazonía?

- Miquel, no te aproximas ni de lejos.- Dijo ella echándose a reír.

-Pues me rindo, entonces.

-¡Cuba!

-Ahhhh, tenía que haberlo pensado.- Y volvió a estrecharla contra si. Amparo se sintió confidente, y decidió contarle una historia que conocía desde que era niña…

_**Diciembre de 1921…**_

Sara pensaba que don Senén, el cura que daba la catequesis a los niños de la parroquia, hablaba a veces muy raro. Decía, por ejemplo, que un sitio llamado Limbo era un lugar muy aburrido donde los niños que habían muerto sin bautizar pasaban la eternidad sentados en bancos en filas, muy calladitos. Y Sara pensaba que aquello no podía ser posible. Porque para eso había nacido bruja, y aunque solo tuviera seis años, intuía que la vida del alma no podría ser tan simple. Ni tan aburrida. En aquella ocasión dedicó una mirada y un gesto interrogante a Catalina, pero ella le devolvió una expresión que no alentaba a preguntar a don Senén. Afortunadamente, el cura estaba demasiado ocupado riñendo a Joan, un chavalín que se había caído de la silla, como para prestar atención a las dos niñas.

Cuando llegó la Navidad y don Senén los puso, muy seriecitos, a contemplar el Belén instalado en la iglesia, Sara no se contuvo.

-¡No parece una mamá! – Exclamó mirando atentamente a la figura de la Virgen.

-¡Qué dices, criatura! – Exclamó a su vez don Senén, escandalizado. Sara se llevó un buen susto, porque no creía que don Senén la hubiera oído, y mucho menos que le hubiera sentado el comentario tan mal.- ¡Se trata de la Madre del Redentor!

-Las mamás que acaban de tener un bebé están en la cama… - Se aventuró a explicar mientras don Senén se ponía cada vez mas serio y sus compañeros de catequesis comenzaban a intercambiar codazos.- Y María está de rodillas, rezando…

-¡Como tiene que estar! ¿Qué te has creído, niña? ¿Qué la Virgen era alguien corriente?

Las risitas mal disimuladas de los otros niños hacían tanto daño como el tono iracundo de don Senén. Y Sara se sintió ridícula. La mano de Catalina tomó disimuladamente la suya y apretó fuerte, y Sara no se atrevió a volver a replicar. Muy comedida, agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo mientras el cura decía que tenía que rezar mucho para que Dios iluminara un poco su entendimiento, porque de otro modo… de otro modo… ¡Ay! ¡Que mal futuro le veía!

Sara se estremeció pensando en "ese futuro" del que hablaba don Senén, pero se le pasó un poco según transcurrió la catequesis, y el cura repartió regañinas a los chicos que hacían trastadas. Sin embargo, se sintió palidecer cuando su padre fue a recogerlas de la catequesis y el cura se lo llevó a un aparte y estuvo hablando muy serio con él unos minutos que a las niñas se les hicieron eternos.

Martín no les dijo nada mientras las llevaba volando a su casa, en la Albufera. Y para la noche cuando su madre la llevó a un aparte Sara se había olvidado por completo del incidente.

-Así que la figurita del Belén de la parroquia no te ha gustado… - Dijo Amparo seria, pero con calma. Sara enrojeció. Don Senén debía haberse quejado. Habría dicho que era una niña horrible, que aquello que había dicho era una barbaridad de las gordas y que por lo menos iría a parar al Purgatorio si se moría aquella noche. Y eso si no la mandaban directamente al infierno. Como bruja que era, tenía la certeza de la vida mas allá del velo, pero si ningún mago o bruja sabe exactamente como es, menos una cría de seis años.

-Dije que no parecía una mamá… - Empezó a explicar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dice Graciana que las mamás que acaban de tener un bebé están cansadas, que muchas se duermen en seguida, y que están doloridas…- Ahí Sara hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de en qué consistía eso del dolor, exactamente.

-Es verdad. Dar a luz es largo y doloroso, pero luego no hay mayor satisfacción que tener en brazos a tu bebé. Algún día lo comprenderás.

-Pero don Senén dice que María no tuvo a Jesús con dolor, porque eso es parte del castigo por el pecado original, y que como ella nació sin él, pues… ¡Pero yo he pensado que no puede ser! ¡Porque entonces todos los hombres tendrían trabajos físicos, y un médico, o un abogado, o un sanador no sudan… creo.

Amparo contuvo la carcajada a duras penas, mas por la sesuda reflexión de la niña, que con tan solo seis años había pensado todo aquello, que por el fondo de la cuestión. Tomar con demasiada literalidad el contenido de un libro revelado había llevado demasiadas veces a interpretaciones que, siendo suaves, podían calificarse de peregrinas.

-Sara… la Virgen en actitud de adoración es una imagen simbólica. Igual que un Niño que tendría que ser un recién nacido y que tiene los dedos como si fuera a bendecir…

Y con calma, explicó a la niña una serie de entresijos de las representaciones de la Natividad, no solo la actitud orante de la Virgen y la redentora del Niño. Le habló de los orígenes de los Belenes, y del por qué de la presencia de una mula y un buey. Como finalmente la miraba escéptica, Amparo tuvo que rematar la explicación acudiendo a la propia naturaleza mágica de la niña.

-Y no me digas, Sara, que tu, precisamente, no entiendes que se usen símbolos para explicar otras cosas.

-No, mamá.

-Bien. Procura tener un poco de cuidado con los comentarios delante de don Senén. Por lo que dice tu padre es un poco… bueno, tiene menos imaginación que tu.

-Entonces… si me muero esta noche ¿No voy a ir al infierno?

-¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no!

Aquella noche, sin embargo, Sara se metió en la cama pensativa.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Le dijo a Catalina.- Sigo pensando que es mucho mas bonito una Virgen mas mamá.

Miquel miró la figura otra vez. La figurita, inclinada, miraba con ternura a un bebé dormido con los puños cerrados y los brazos doblados hacia arriba mientras hacía el gesto de arroparlo amorosamente. Efectivamente, transmitía maternidad por todos los lados. Era humana. Como María. Humana del todo aunque excepcional.

-Es un nombre bonito.- Murmuró casi para si.

-¿María? – Preguntó Amparo.

-María. Si.

En aquel momento tan incipiente la matro medi maga no había sido capaz de detectar si esperaban un niño o una niña. Pero desde aquel instante, y a lo largo de los ocho largos meses que les restaban, ambos encomendaron el buen término del mismo a la Madre del Salvador. Quizá por eso, cuando nació la niña, no tuvieron ninguna duda sobre qué nombre le pondrían.

**V**

**El chico de la tarta**

**Milán, septiembre de 2008**

Chiara Orsini había tenido, y tenía, una variada gama de pretendientes, los cuales le habían ofrecido todo tipo de regalos. La mayoría, bastante caros. Y en cierto modo era natural. Chiara era una aristocrática milanesa con un buen currículum y un puesto importante en el grupo empresarial de la familia. Huérfana de padre y madre, había sido criada por su abuelo, viudo como todos los Orsini varones, junto con su hermano mayor al que adoraba y con el que se sentía estrechamente unida. Precisamente, como él había optado por dedicarse a la medicina, su futuro empresarial estaba bastante bien definido. En definitiva, era lo que cualquiera hubiera llamado un buen partido.

Chiara se parecía mucho a Stefano, aunque la suya además de femenina era una versión de cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos pardos. Como su hermano, era afable aunque un poco distante. Y aunque como él y como todos sus antepasados Orsini de los últimos doscientos años había nacido marcada por la magia, el hecho de ser mujer la protegía de la maldición familiar. Precisamente, quizás por todo lo que tenía y por todo lo que no tenía, ni había sido muy noviera ni muy proclive a aceptar presentes.

Últimamente, los Orsini de Milán se habían reconciliado con la magia. Su cuñada Almudena se había encargado de aquello, con unos arrestos y una clarividencia que para sí querría Chiara. Precisamente, gracias a Almudena había conocido a alguien un tanto singular.

Fernando era primo hermano de su cuñada, y la verdad es que se parecía mucho a ella. Tenía el mismo tipo de pelo, castaño claro y un poco ondulado, que llevaba ligeramente largo, y los mismos ojos como de gato que oscilaban entre el verde y el marrón. Fer era alto, aunque como Almudena no lo parecía entre sus familiares, y tenía unas manos anchas que aunque a primera vista parecían mas propias de un leñador se movían con una delicadeza y una precisión asombrosas cuando manipulaba cualquier objeto. Especialmente cuando hacía magia.

Aquellas manos un tanto rudas se volvían extremadamente delicadas cuando agitaban su varita, como si aquel pedazo de madera fuera parte de su propietario. Y Chiara siempre recordaba, al verle concentrado e integrado con su magia, la imagen de un virtuoso director de orquesta.

Pero Fer, como su cuñada, era algo mas. Era franco y cariñoso, amante de los suyos y de las cosas sencillas. Precisamente, si hubo un momento en que Fer le ganó el corazón, fue con aquel regalo. Nunca le habían hecho un regalo como aquel...

Un día antes, en un caserío de Navarra, Amaia observó con deleite el producto del trabajo de su marido. Era golosa, así que sonrió con satisfacción y se fue hacia el cajón donde guardaban los cubiertos.

-¡Chitón! ¡Eso no se toca!- Exclamó Fernando al verla tan decidida.

-¿No puedo probar ni un poquito? – Preguntó ella con expresión desconcertada y un plato ya listo en una mano.

-No. – Contestó él muy tajante.

-¿Y por qué no?

- Sencillamente, porque no es para ti.

-Y ¿Para quién es, si puede saberse? – Volvió a preguntar ella con las cejas alzadas y una expresión de genuina sorpresa en el rostro.

-Para otra persona.- Aclaró su hijo un poco sonrojado. Acababa de hacer entrada en la cocina y se fue derecho a proteger el plato y su contenido de las posibles tentaciones.

-¿Quieres decir, otra mujer? – Amaia miraba a su hijo con expresión de sabueso de la policía en plena investigación. Fer observó que su madre había apoyado la cadera en la encimera de la cocina y tenía los brazos cruzados, como indicando que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para oír lo que él tuviera que decir.

-Puede.- Respondió el joven mago un poco incómodo. En cualquier caso, será mejor que me la lleve, no vaya a ser que no te puedas resistir…- Y diciendo aquello, el chico tomó el plato y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad dejando a su madre con la boca abierta. Amaia no tenía idea de dónde pensaba su hijo colocar el plato y su contenido que no fuera en la cocina, pero ya se ocuparía de eso mas tarde. Ahora tocaba interrogar al cómplice, así que se giró para encarar a su marido.

Fernando padre doblaba cuidadosamente un trapo de cocina sin prestarle, aparentemente, atención.

-Oye, Fernando…- Dijo ella en un tono bastante interrogador.

-No.- Replicó él tajante.- He prometido a nuestro hijo que no diría nada. Mis labios están sellados.

-Podría usar alguna de mis artes… ya sabes tú.

-No, no podrías. En primer lugar porque eres incapaz. Y aunque de verdad te llegara a tentar la cosa, sería imposible porque no la tienes encima.

-Ah ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó ella intrigada refiriéndose a la segunda aseveración, porque la primera era una obviedad.

-Porque cuando te pones pantalones estrechos y camiseta o la varita asoma por algún lado o la has dejado en su sitio. Tu mesilla del dormitorio. Tercer cajón.

Amaia alzó las cejas divertida y hasta medio sonrió.

-Vaya… no tengo secretos para ti…

-De esa clase, me parece que no.

Ahora Fernando también tenía una cadera apoyada en su encimera y la encaraba con una pose muy parecida, incluidos los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, Amaia? Podría tratarse de una donación para alguna actividad benéfica.

-Ya…- Ella sonrió y se le formaron dos hoyuelos en las mejillas provocando otra sonrisa en él.- Y yo voy y me lo creo. ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por una _ingenua_?

Fernando soltó una carcajada antes de negar con vehemencia. Ingenuo, tratándose de alguien mágico, tenía doble sentido. Era la denominación tradicional para alguien no mágico anterior a la "colonización" del anglicismo _muggle_.

-Eres una auténtica bruja.- Añadió entre carcajadas.

-Y una madre, que eso se te olvida. Y me parece a mi que a mi hijo le gusta alguien y tu, recalco _tu,_ le estás encubriendo.

-¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

-¡Así que es eso!

-Espera, espera, frena la escoba. Yo no he dicho _eso_.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Te conozco! ¡Se trata de eso! ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

-Mis labios están sellados. El te contará lo que te tenga que contar, cuando lo estime oportuno.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me vas a dar celos.

-¿Porque nuestros hijos me hacen confidencias? ¡Algún privilegio tenía que tener, ya que de mi no podían heredar la magia!

-¡Pero yo soy su madre!

-Y yo soy su padre.

Amaia sopesó la situación un segundo y concluyó que había llegado a un punto muerto. Se imponía un cambio de estrategia si quería tener alguna posibilidad de lograr algo. Sonrió de medio lado, se aproximó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él y le puso una mano en el pecho.

-¿Fernando? – Dijo con un tonillo ligeramente insinuante. El aludido la tomó por la cintura y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Amaia… no.

-¿De verdad que no?

-Rotundamente, no.

-Hmmmmm

-No insistas. No.

-Pues me vas a dejar frustrada.

-Ya lo sabía. Por eso si miras en la nevera encontrarás que he hecho otra para ti. Pero no me sacarás mas.

-En fin, las penas con dulce son menos, creo.

-Eso dicen.

Amaia se soltó de Fernando y fue directa al refrigerador cuchara en ristre. Sus mellizos siempre habían tenido una especial complicidad con su padre, y contra eso ni podía ni pretendía luchar. Curioso, pensó mientras saboreaba una cucharada, que los niños de su sobrina Cecilia, los otros únicos en la familia hasta el momento con padre muggle, también sentían una admiración singular por su progenitor.

Fer voló hasta Milán una tarde-noche llevando cuidadosamente un _tupperware_ en el compartimiento para pequeños objetos de su escoba. No era mucho, pero ella lo había mencionado. Chiara había estado en el restaurante de su padre, y le había quedado en la memoria. Le ofreció la caja con la ilusión de un niño antes de abrir un regalo.

-¡Per la Madonna! – Exclamó Chiara. – ¡Es la famosa tarta de queso de tu padre! – Y se echó a reír. Nunca le habían hecho un regalo así. Y Chiara vió la magia. En el hijo y en el padre.

**VI**

**Septiembre de 2008. Mountain Broom**

-No me cabe en la cabeza que te de miedo.- Decía Stefano perplejo.

-Pues si. Y no te rías, que no tiene gracia.- Replicó Almudena con el ceño fruncido.

-No, si no me río. Pero comprenderás que me resulte… chocante.- Dijo él conteniendo a duras penas una carcajada.

-¡Si que te ríes!

-No, no me río.

-¡Stefano! ¡A ver si vamos a tener nuestra primera discusión matrimonial!

-No, cara. De verdad que no me río. Pero tienes que comprender… Se lo que haces montada en una escoba. – Añadió bajando mucho el tono de la voz.- Por eso no lo entiendo.

- Pues está clarísimo.

- No para mi, amore.- Y para que Almudena no sintiera la tentación de refunfuñar, Stefano pasó el brazo por su hombro y la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella se dejó mimar, y le habría besado de no ser porque un gigantesco Mickey Mouse se acercó hasta ellos agitando una mano blanca con mucha energía.

-Es que… - Al cabo de dos segundos Almudena empezaba a confesar. Ya sabía él que no tardaría en hacerlo. Podían haberse encontrado hacía poco tiempo, y ciertamente llevaban aún menos tiempo compartiendo sus vidas, pero igualmente cierto era que se conocían muy bien, como si hubieran pasado una eternidad juntos antes de nacer.

-… la escoba la controlo.- Añadió Almudena en un susurro, no muy segura de estar explicándose bien.- Va a dónde yo quiero y hace lo que yo quiero. Y si soy imprudente y me estrello o me caigo… bueno, lo he hecho yo. Pero esto… Te llevan. ¿Comprendes?

-Entiendo.-. Stefano sonrió y la besó en la frente.- Venga, vamos a otra cosa, que aquí hay donde elegir.

-No, pero si tu quieres subir, yo te puedo esperar…

-No merece la pena hacer la cola. Además, si quiero emociones fuertes siempre me puedes llevar a la grupa.

Almudena soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero no replicó. Era muy prudente volando si llevaba a Stefano porque no quería ni imaginar que pudiera pasarle algo por una temeridad suya.

Pero claro, una cosa era el Mountain Broom. Otra muy distinta aquello. Aquello le había dado miedo desde pequeña, precisamente porque no lo controlaba. Almudena podía volar cabeza abajo, hacer loopings en su escoba, lanzarse en picado cuarenta metros y frenar de golpe a medio metro del suelo. Eso no le daba miedo. Y sin embargo, siempre le habían producido pavor las montañas rusas. Y daba igual que estuvieran en Eurodisney.

xxxxx

_**Uffff. Tengo muchísimo trabajo últimamente, y poco para dedicarlo al fficción. Como el 150 estaba quedando demasiado largo, pues estoy procurando responder a todos los retos, he decidido cortarlo en dos, al igual que ocurrió con el 100. Así no dejo a mis lectores sin nada durante mas tiempo.**_

_**Aprovecho para desearos un venturoso 2012. Sin duda, va a estar lleno de retos para todos, pero tengo el pleno convencimiento de que al año que viene por estas fechas el balance será muy positivo.**_

_**Nos leemos en 2012. La familia mágica española por excelencia guarda aún muchas historias escondidas dentro de los sombreros picudos.**_


	151. Especial 150 capítulos II

**CAPÍTULO 151**

**ESPECIAL 150 (II)**

**VII**

**Política y familia, familia y política**

**Diciembre de 2011**

Cecilia sacó cuidadosamente la percha del armario, extrajo la bolsa de plástico que protegía el contenido y miró con ojo escrutador la prenda. Como había previsto, estaba impoluta. Satisfecha con su inspección visual suspiró, la descolgó y se la echó sobre los hombros. A continuación tomó su varita y la introdujo en el estrecho bolsillo interior preparado al efecto.

Alberto y los niños dormían cuando cerró la puerta de casa con la llave muggle y llamó al ascensor. Todos ellos gozaban de vacaciones escolares, mientras que ella, que tenía un puesto de mucha responsabilidad en el Ministerio, tenía que ir a trabajar. Y ese día era una tarea un tanto singular la que la aguardaba. Una tarea que no le agradaba, aunque cuando aceptó el puesto en el Consejo sabía que podía caerle.

El 3M estaba bastante vacío a esas horas, y los pocos pasajeros parecían demasiado somnolientos como para prestar atención a aquella bruja embutida hasta los pies en una tradicional capa negra con broches de plata en forma de lechuzas. Cecilia sabía que tenía que vestir así para lo que tenía que hacer. Afortunadamente, bastaría la capucha para cubrirse la cabeza. No le hubiera apetecido nada tener que sacar también el sombrero picudo.

Una vez en el Ministerio fue directa al despacho de la Presidenta sin pasar por el suyo propio. Nieves ya sabía que actuaría así. Aun tuvo que aguardar unos instantes para que Maria Joao Pinto, Ministra de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal, la hiciera pasar. Una vez dentro, la invitó a sentarse y a tomar café. Cecilia aceptó la proposición. Le apetecía algo caliente.

-Aún nos falta la persona del Hospital.- Murmuró la Ministra mirando el reloj.- La he citado dentro de diez minutos porque antes quería hablar con usted.

-Usted dirá.- Replicó Cecilia.

-Cecilia, no quiero que se sorprenda. Usted sabe muy bien cómo se designa a los testigos sanitarios.

Cecilia alzó las cejas mientras depositaba la taza con cuidado en el plato.

-¿Conozco a esa persona?

La señora Pinto sonrió de medio lado, y Cecilia tuvo entonces la certeza de ir acertada.

-Tiene usted parientes en el hospital…

-Tiene que ser mi tía. Mi prima no tiene la antigüedad que requiere el Reglamento…

-Ya sabía yo que hacía bien nombrándola. - La señora Pinto volvió a sonreír.- Se ha leído el procedimiento con atención. Quiero que sepa que ha sido por insaculación, sin ningún tipo de dirección. En realidad, las probabilidades eran altas, habida cuenta de la antigüedad de su tía y su prestigio como sanadora…

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza despacio, intentando calibrar qué quería decir realmente la Ministra con todo aquello.

-Ya sabe el resto de los requisitos para este procedimiento. No obstante…- La Ministra hizo una breve pausa que a Cecilia le pareció de efecto.- No puedo evitar que ustedes, como parientes, comenten. Siempre en el estricto ámbito familiar, y restringido a ustedes dos…

-Tanto ella como yo estamos sujetas a secreto profesional en nuestros respectivos ámbitos.

-Lo se. Solo quería que supiera que… en fin, no he tenido nada que ver con la designación de su tía. Ha sido puro azar.

Cecilia volvió a asentir con la cabeza, aunque estaba segura que debajo de todo aquel _blablablá_ había algo. La señora Pinto era un político. Y los políticos a su nivel no daban puntadas sin hilo. Pero ya reflexionaría sobre ello en otro momento porque acababa de anunciar un secretario la presencia de la Sanadora Vilamaior, que fue invitada a unirse a ellas dos de inmediato.

Tía Amaia iba vestida de negro, igual que Ceci, con pantalones de lana tipo sastre y un jersey de cuello vuelto también negro. Recogida en el antebrazo izquierdo llevaba su capa, también negra. Un broche en forma de hoja de roble de brillante y pulida plata refulgió cuando tendió la mano derecha a la Ministra con expresión seria. Después saludo a Cecilia tendiéndole igualmente la mano, pero acompañando el gesto de una leve sonrisa.

-¿Necesitamos repasar algo? – Preguntó la señora Pinto. Ambas negaron con la cabeza. Sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

-Muy bien. Entonces procede que nos desaparezcamos…

Pocos minutos después las tres estaban en un despacho, delante de un hombre de mediana edad, tirando a alto, que las miraba con expresión un tanto expectante.

-En su momento firmó esta autorización…- Decía la señora Pinto a la vez que agitaba su varita ante la atenta mirada de su interlocutor. El hombre, que vestía formalmente con traje gris y corbata roja, la miró con sus ojos de un pálido color azul un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza. Delante de sus narices se había materializado un documento con su firma, y mientras aquel hombre que no tenía nada de mágico releía el documento que había firmado unos ocho años atrás, Cecilia sintió como si un agujero negro se instalara en su estómago. La mirada de reojo de su tía, captada perfectamente a pesar del disimulo, sirvió como acicate para no mudar en lo mas mínimo la seriedad de su rostro. Impasible, se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento.- Dijo el hombre alzando sus características cejas.

-Exactamente. No sentirá absolutamente nada, será solo un instante y para cuando se quiera dar cuenta, nosotros nunca habremos existido.

-Ya… Y puesto que no voy a recordar jamás… ¿Puedo saber, al menos por un segundo, quienes son las dos señoras que le acompañan, Ministra Pinto?

- Me parece correcto. La bruja a mi izquierda es la señora Pizarro. Está aquí en calidad de Notario Mayor de la Federación. Dará fe de que he hecho lo que he venido a hacer. La señora de la derecha es la sanadora Vilamaior. Si hay algún desvío mágico con el hechizo se encargará de corregirlo.

-Eso casi me asusta…- Comentó el hombre forzando una sonrisa.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse. No habrá ningún tipo de secuela…- Aclaró la Ministra.

-Salvo que no recordaré que ustedes existen, ni siquiera como si hubiera sido un sueño.

-Ni siquiera…

-En fin… Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber recibido mas colaboración por parte de ustedes…

-Ya le he explicado los entresijos del Estatuto. Por otra parte, no sobreestime nuestras habilidades.

-No, claro…- Replicó el hombre con un tono que arrojaba poco convencimiento y un punto de reproche.

-Bien. ¿Está preparado? Creo que ha llegado el momento…

-Si usted lo dice…

-Obliviate.

La señora Pinto no le dio la opción de la réplica. Modificó su memoria para que nunca recordara que entre los ciudadanos españoles y portugueses había una exigua minoría dotada de unas singularidades muy, pero que muy peculiares. Amaia lanzó a continuación una serie de hechizos de diagnóstico y, poco después, asintió con la cabeza.

-Ha sido interesante conocerle…- Dijo la Ministra Pinto antes de que se desaparecieran dirigiéndose al hombre que, con la mirada un tanto perdida, se balanceaba ligeramente sentado en el sofá.-… señor Rodríguez.

La ministra las dejó montadas en una escoba oficial con chófer que las condujo al barrio mágico mientras ella volaba a Zarzuela. Tenía que informar al rey. Volvería a informar en cuanto se diera a conocer al entrante, un par de días después.

Cecilia no dijo ni palabra durante todo el trayecto de manera que una vez en el barrio mágico Amaia tomó del brazo a su taciturna sobrina y tiró de ella hasta llevarla al establecimiento de Floriana. Cecilia se detuvo en seco antes de traspasar la puerta.

-¿Ahí? – Exclamó.- ¡Ella lo sabe todo!

-Es lo habitual, tomar un chocolate caliente después de asistir a una desmemorización. Por otra parte, saldrá en nuestra prensa. "La Ministra procede con el protocolo de desmemorización del ex presidente del gobierno muggle…" – Parafraseó su tía.

-¡Pero…! ¡Sabrá que hemos ido las dos! ¡Con éstas pintas…!

-Si es por eso…- Amaia se quitó la capa de los hombros, apuntó con su varita y la transformó en un abrigo de moaré de brillante color berenjena. - ¿Qué prefieres? .- Añadió apuntando a su sobrina.- ¿Un chaquetón? ¿Un abrigo de lana? ¿Una gabardina forrada de piel?

-Me da exactamente igual.

-Muy bien.- Amaia volvió a apuntar con la varita y conjuró un abrigo largo _Camel_.- Venga, te vendrá bien el chocolate…- Tía Amaia tomó con delicadeza a una reticente Cecilia y la condujo dentro. Las dos se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron dos chocolates y una ración de buñuelos. Les atendió uno de los yernos de la chocolatera, la cual, misteriosamente y para alivio de Ceci, no parecía estar por parte alguna.

-Cecilia, se cómo te sientes…- Comenzó tía Amaia.

-Pues yo, en cambio, no puedo comprender cómo tu estás tan campante.- Replicó ella.- Quiero decir que no se de dónde sacas tanto aplomo.- Corrigió inmediatamente porque le parecía que le había salido un tanto grosero el tono.

-Me lo tomo con aplomo porque a veces hay que elegir el menor de los males. Como jurista que eres sabes bien que es una de las últimas _addendas_ al Estatuto del Secreto. Y sabes también que es mejor hacerlo con un sanador delante.

-Precisamente… - Murmuró la sobrina.- ¡Era papel mojado!

Amaia comprendió y asintió con la cabeza. Cecilia sabía perfectamente que desmemorizar a un muggle sin su consentimiento era legal, aunque a ella no le parecía bien. Lo que mas le dolía era que aquella persona, con independencia de sus ideas y sus actos políticos, habría sido privada del conocimiento de que la magia existía igualmente, hubiera o no hubiera firmado aquel papel de consentimiento que le había mostrado la Ministra. Precisamente… por aquella famosa Addenda.

-Sabes… - Empezó a decir Amaia.- Te entiendo perfectamente. Pero no te tortures. Tu solamente has dado fe de que se ha cumplido lo acordado.

-Y tu de que técnicamente se ha hecho correctamente. Ya lo se. Pero aún así… me deja muy mal regusto.

Amaia dio un largo sorbo a su chocolate, y después bastante seria clavó sus ojos en los de su sobrina.

- A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no quisiéramos hacer. Yo he desmemorizado a mucha gente…

- Tu eres sanadora.

- No me refiero a gente bajo tratamiento mágico… He desmemorizado a todos los que venían a extorsionar a casa.

Cecilia la miró fijamente y tragó saliva con trabajo.

-No tienes por qué contarme nada…- Comenzó a decir.

-Quiero hacerlo. No me enorgullezco en absoluto, pero no podía consentir que amenazaran a mi marido ni a su familia. Ni tampoco que nos echaran de nuestra casa. ¿Comprendes?

Cecilia asintió despacio, consternada. En el fondo se lo había imaginado, aunque algún mecanismo de su cerebro se había encargado de bloquear semejante idea cada vez que surgía. ¿Cómo si no habían vivido tantos años sin ningún incidente? Una luz se hizo en su cabeza.

-La abuela lo sabía…- Murmuró.- ¿Verdad?

-Seguramente. Pero nunca dijo nada.

-No… - siguió reflexionando Cecilia en voz alta.- … no hubiera podido reprocharte nada. Sobre todo después de… de… - Cecilia se calló de golpe aunque era consciente de que había dicho demasiado. En teoría, ella no debía saber. Pero sabía. Amaia la miró con comprensión.

-Efectivamente. A veces lamento no haberle desmemorizado _a_ _él_. Tal vez otro gallo nos hubiera cantado a todos. Pero era demasiado joven, estaba demasiado cegada y no quise creerlo.

-¡Oh, vamos! No fue culpa tuya que él tomara ese camino.- Exclamó Cecilia, abandonando definitivamente cualquier intento de fingir que no lo sabía.

-No. Mi gran error en realidad, fue subestimar a tu tío.

-¿Subestimarle?

-Si. Yo sabía que le gustaba. Eso lo sabemos todas cuando nos pasa. Era el hijo del panadero, se preparaba para cocinero y sobre todo, no era un mago. Pensé, tonta de mí, que era poca cosa.

Cecilia abrió unos ojos como platos asombrada. Aquella parte no se la esperaba en absoluto.

-Y cuando Andoni, que era mágico, me decía contemplando el valle ¿No es el país mas bello del mundo? Yo deliberadamente oía lo que quería oír.- continuó Amaia con un tono muy tranquilo.- Y cuando añadía "Defendería con uñas y dientes lo que es nuestro" yo tergiversaba lo que decía pensando en la magia. Debí haberle hecho ver y entender.

-Insisto que no fue tu culpa.- Cecilia ya no pensaba en su malestar por la desmemorización del presidente del gobierno saliente. Ahora estaba mas preocupada por su tía.

-Tu, en cambio, si supiste valorar a Alberto a la primera. Y eras mas joven que yo cuando me di cuenta de que Fernando estaba por mi. La verdad es que me sentí muy orgullosa, de ti y de tu hermana cuando se dejó morder por el geranio. Aunque tu madre se puso con ella hecha un basilisco.

Cecilia sonrió al recordar el episodio, cuando Almudena, una cría delgaducha de trece años, plantó el brazo desnudo ante las fauces de aquella planta carnívora para demostrarle a Alberto que la magia existía sin decírselo, y sin hacer magia delante de él.

-Andoni hubiera podido ser un mago extraordinario, lograr grandes cosas, porque tenía talento. Y no tenía mal corazón. Ya se que él fue el último responsable de sus actos, pero también sé que no supe plantarme cuando era posible enderezarlo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lamento que entonces juzgué muy mal a Fernando.

-Si el tío Fernando te oyera decir eso se enfadaría.

-Fernando lo sabe. ¿Cómo iba a ocultarle eso? Pero es demasiado buena persona para tenerme rencor.

De repente, las dos sintieron una enorme necesidad de meter chocolate en sus organismos, así que volvieron sus miradas a sus tazas, las asieron con fuerza y tragaron largamente.

Mucho mas reconfortadas, fueron dejando que el mal regusto fuera pasando mientras unos cientos de metros mas allá, en el Ministerio, la señora Pinto se sentía satisfecha. Sabía de sobra que se desmemorizaba mucho en Vera. Los _muggles_ veían cosas que no debían ver _por_ _accidente_. Era imposible demostrar descuido por parte de los magos del caserío. Pero claro, existían formas de magia tan sutiles… verdaderamente ingeniosas… y elaboradas. Dignas de mentes tan inteligentes como la de Santiago Vilamaior. O tan atrevidas como la de la difunta Celia Urederra. O incluso tan primales y contundentes como la de su hermana menor Aisone, también difunta. Y eso sin contar con las complejidades cabalísticas de la famosa Amparo Moltó, toda una eminencia en el campo de las pociones. Y también lo que hubiera sido capaz de conjurar la, respectivamente, madre y abuela de las dos brujas que le habían acompañado. No podía demostrar _nada._ Pero lo que sabía le había servido. Mañana, sobre la mesa, no tendría la dimisión de Cecilia Pizarro.

La portera admiró su capa cuando entró en el edificio y Cecilia le dio las gracias. Alberto, por su parte, la recibió con una dulce sonrisa, le quitó la prenda con cuidado y la dejó sobre la cama, y después la besó en los labios durante unos largos diez segundos, el tiempo que tardaron sus hijos en colarse en el dormitorio, rodearlos e incordiarlos.

Amaia, por su parte, también se abrazó a Fernando. Hundió la barbilla en su hombro y se dejó mecer durante un rato. A él le pasó la tentación de preguntarle qué creía que diría Mariano cuando la Ministra Pinto se le presentara, pero lo dejó estar.

**VIII**

**Lo que de verdad importa**

-Al fin y al cabo, mamá.- Iba diciendo Inés mientras intentaba mantener un tono convencido.- Sigue siendo la misma Cecilia de siempre… hay gente que tiene habilidades como…no se… telequinesis y esas cosas…

Isabel, su madre, la miró como hacía cuando un alumno le daba una contestación absurda a una pregunta formulada en clase. Inés en ese momento comprendió perfectamente que sus compañeros la hubieran apodado "La Hueso". Era justamente lo que su madre parecía, alguien que no iba a aceptar una réplica medianamente ridícula bajo ningún concepto.

-Inés..- Dijo su madre con tono exasperado.- Te recuerdo que me licencié en Ciencias Físicas con premio extraordinario…

-Pero mamá, que no tenga una explicación lógica no quiere decir que…

- Déjame terminar, que no sabes lo que voy a decir. Ese sofá en el que tu padre y tu estáis sentados es, desde el punto de vista de la física de partículas, en un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento, aire. Y sin embargo os sostiene a ambos.

Inés miró de reojo el sofá y hasta posó una mano vacilante sobre el mismo, como queriendo cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, no se iba a encontrar en el suelo de un momento a otro.

-Como comprenderás…- Siguió su madre.- para mí lo que hace o puede hacer Cecilia no tiene por qué ser imposible. Simplemente, todavía no se ha encontrado la explicación.

Inés y su padre miraron a su madre con una mezcla de perplejidad e inquietud.

-Lo que me ha dejado patidifusa es esa… esa…

-Esa organización que tienen detrás…- Terminó Inés aliviada. Era justamente lo mismo que a ella le había asustado cuando, meses atrás, Cecilia le había confesado su secreto.

-¡Exactamente! ¡Parece una secta masónica!

-Con la diferencia de que éstos sabemos positivamente que tienen poder.- Remató José María, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado.

-¡Eso es!

-Pero lo han tenido durante siglos y no nos han hecho nada.- Se aventuró Inés a decir.- No nos han sometido, como si fueran una raza superior…

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo pudieran hacer.

-Son demasiado pocos.- Negó Inés.- Y sobreestimas el poder de su magia.- Su madre la miró con ojos entornados.

-¿Inés? ¡Tu hace tiempo que lo sabes!

La chica se sintió un poco abrumada y hasta se puso ligeramente colorada. Efectivamente, hacía tres meses que lo sabía. De hecho, habían urdido entre los tres cómo contárselo a los padres de Alberto.

-Pero…- Balbuceó Inés.- Ceci no consentiría nunca que le hicieran daño a Alberto…

Su madre respiró hondo y la miró fijamente.

-Puede. En fin, creo que tenemos que digerirlo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con su madre? A mi me ayudó bastante.

Isabel la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veremos…

Mientras, Alberto y Cecilia caminaban por la calle cogidos de la mano.

-No ha ido mal ¿Verdad? – Decía Alberto.

-Bueno, no se han puesto a gritar… - Replicó Ceci no tan convencida. Alberto le cogió la mano, sonrió bonachón y se aventuró a darle un beso rápido en la boca. Estaban demasiado cerca de los domicilios de ambos, y cualquier conocido podía verlos e ir con el chisme del morreo a sus respectivos padres. Ceci se sintió un poco reconfortada y apretó también la mano de Alberto. La pobre no tenía referencias cercanas sobre como tratar el asunto, pero si Alberto no había salido corriendo y la había aceptado tal y como era, se sentía con fuerzas para superar cualquier obstáculo.

-¿Qué pasará si un día se casan y tienen niños? – Le decía entonces Isabel a José María.- Imagina una criaturita minúscula frustrada con su padre que no le permite, no se, meter los dedos en un enchufe, por poner un ejemplo… Igual se pone farruca y hace levitar a mi hijo cabeza abajo…

-No creo que funcione exactamente así.- Dijo José María.- Por lo que dice Cecilia, requiere años de aprendizaje y control.

Isabel suspiró largamente. Ceci era buena persona, quería a su hijo y él estaba loco por ella. Pero su "rareza" por llamarlo de algún modo era un tanto… un tanto… como mínimo, desconcertante. Suspiró y reconsideró la propuesta de su hija Inés. Conocía de vista a la madre de Cecilia. Probablemente, la sacaría de muchas dudas.

_**Enero de 2012 **_

-¡Abuelo!

Cristina corrió hasta su abuelo paterno y se puso a tirar de la pernera de su pantalón.- ¡Ven, abuelo, corre! ¡Correeeeee!

-¡Cristinaaaaaaa! – Clamó Beto desde el salón.

-¡Venga, abuelo!

José María se dejó llevar de la mano por la menor de las niñas de su hijo mayor, que lo arrastró hasta el salón donde estaba el otro nieto. Desde que tenían a la familia viviendo en el piso de arriba, la vida del matrimonio Fernández de Lama Artiles se había animado bastante. Ahora los nietos pasaban a su casa cada poco, con cualquier excusa o con ninguna. Mas si cabe desde la sorprendente noticia de que iban a tener una tía. En esos momentos tenían a los dos pequeños, porque sus padres habían salido a hacer compras navideñas de última hora, pero no sería raro que las otras dos, que habían salido con sus amistades, acabaran recalando por allí y hasta se apuntaran a cenar.

-¡Abuelo! – Gritó Beto al verlo entrar.- ¡Cristina ha hecho magia! – Añadió acusadoramente.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – Preguntó José María mirando a la chiquitina, que no le soltaba la mano.

-He hecho _dispaparecer _la consola de Beto.

-¡Si! ¡Y ahora no puedo jugar! ¡Tienes que recuperarla!

José María los miró con ternura.

-Pero chicos, los dos sabéis que yo no puedo deshacer magia…

-¡No hace falta! – Exclamó Cristina.- Lo que tienes que hacer es mover el sofá.

-¿Mover el sofá?

-Pesa mucho y Beto no puede.

José María se puso de rodillas sobre la alfombra, se inclinó y miró bajo el sofá. En efecto, al fondo del todo pegado a la pared había un objeto rectangular. Se levantó ante la mirada expectante de los dos nietos, que lo rodeaban nerviosos, corrió el mueble y recuperó el objeto.

Cristina, enfadada con su hermano que no le hacía caso abducido por la consola, había tomado la resolución de hacerla desaparecer. Su control era tan afinado que hasta sabía dónde la había mandado, pero no era capaz de convocarla desde ahí sin una varita. Por supuesto, no disponían de la de Beto.

-¡Gracias, abuelo! – Exclamó el niño.- ¡Eres genial! – Y en ese momento su hermana se abalanzó encantada a abrazarse a sus piernas.

-¿Juegas conmigo a plasti?- Preguntó la cría dedicándole una mirada suplicante. José María sonrió y le acarició la cabecilla rizada como la de su padre.

-Bueno. Pero vamos a preguntarle a tu abuela. No vamos a ensuciarle el salón ¿Verdad?

La niña salió corriendo llamando a su abuela mientras él la seguía a paso mas tranquilo. Si ya lo decía su hijo: sus niños y su mujer tendrían varitas, pero él tenía destornilladores. No había hecho falta tanto, pero en el fondo, era la misma filosofía. Lo importante, lo verdaderamente importante, era otra cosa.

**VIII**

**Tierra de bárbaros**

**Julio de 2011**

-Son un poco salvajes. Recuerda lo que te conté que le ocurrió a mi antepasado, Optimus Weasley…

-Eso pasó hace _siglos_, Percy.

-No estoy convencido de que sea seguro para las niñas.

-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no va a ser seguro? ¿Es que dejan sueltos trolls para que se coman a los niños?

Percy frunció el ceño y refunfuñó en voz baja. Se quedaba sin argumentos para disuadir a su mujer. Cierto que hacía mucho de lo del tatara tatara tatara... Optimus Weasley, pero… bueno, eso deja cierto poso como de escarnio familiar. Al menos en alguien como Percy. ¿Qué podía decirle a Audrey para que desistiera? ¡Ah! ¡Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea!

-Los he tratado a nivel oficial.- Dijo con un tonillo que dejaba traslucir un "yo se lo que me digo".

-¿Toda la población mágica portuguesa se dedica al negocio de los calderos? – Preguntó Audrey alzando las cejas de manera muy inocente.

-No, claro que no.- Se apresuró a responder Percy.- Solamente hay dos, uno es realmente importante y el otro está especializado en grandes productores.- Añadió con tono de suficiencia.

-Percy, cariño…- Dijo Audrey lentamente mientras él la miraba atónito y un poco molesto. Era justamente el mismo tono paciente que empleaba con las niñas cuando tenía que explicarles algo. No se sentía cómodo, era como si después de su modesta demostración de su conocimiento del mercado de calderos (porque había sido modesta) ella quisiera explicarle _algo.- _Tu solo tratas con fabricantes de calderos. No puedes creer en serio que la conducta de toda la población mágica portuguesa pueda deducirse de lo que tu conoces.- Remachó ella amablemente, pero con cierto deje de contundencia.

-Hmmmpppp.- Percy se mordió la lengua, molesto. Audrey se salía con la suya. No iba a poder negarse. Era como… como… ¡Como echarse a reír de la afrenta sufrida por su antepasado cuatro siglos antes!

Aquello ocurrió poco después de que los portugueses se separaran de la Corona española. En aquel mundo de alianzas, los lusos se aproximaron a los ingleses para protegerse de aquellos parientes cercanos que también vivían en el solar peninsular, no fuera a ser que les diera por invadir. Los efectos no fueron solamente políticos, pues el comercio con la Inglaterra muggle se fortaleció. A nivel mágico, los magos ingleses pensaron que también ellos tenían una oportunidad de expandirse y llevar la civilización mágica a aquel territorio de bárbaros que tres siglos antes habían vuelto la espalda a los reyes muggles.

Optimus Weasley era el menor de cinco hermanos, todos pobres como solían ser los Weasley. Como era optimista de nacimiento, pensó que el norte de Portugal, un lugar verde como Inglaterra, sería un buen sitio para abrirse camino. Y ni corto ni perezoso, emigró.

Tras un viaje en barco en el que estuvo casi todo el tiempo mareado, Optimus puso pie en tierra cerca de la desembocadura del Miño por el lado portugués, y anduvo caminando por el curso del río buscando un lugar donde establecerse. Tras dos días de adentrarse en aquellas tierras sin toparse con nadie mágico, los vio. Uno a cada lado del afluente del Miño.

-¡Carallo con el portugués! – Gritaba el del lado castellano. Era el mas alto de los dos, estaba muy delgado y tenía un cabello espeso negro como ala de cuervo.- ¡Diffindo!

-¡Figlio do puta! – Replicaba el del otro lado. Este era bajito, con el pelo y los ojos de un marrón muy oscuro.- ¡Expelliarmus!

Durante un rato, un perplejo Optimus los observó lanzarse hechizos e insultos desde ambos lados de la ribera. Afortunadamente, eran tan malos que los encantamientos se desvanecían antes de llegar a la otra orilla.

-¡Tus muertos! – Exclamó el del lado castellano. - ¡Petrificus totalus!

En esta ocasión, el hechizo del gallego fue un poco mas fuerte y le tocó los dedos de la varita al portugués, que la soltó sobresaltado y a continuación hizo un gesto la mar de obsceno con la mano izquierda.

Optimus pensó que era la ocasión de ayudarlo y, de esta manera, ganar un amigo. Le vendría muy bien hacer amistades mágicas cuanto antes si se iba a instalar por aquellos pagos. Y sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó un potente Expelliarmus al gallego. Este tenía buenos reflejos, así que lo esquivó con un quiebro de su cuerpo flaco. Aunque eso sí, el mago fue a parar al agua. Para sorpresa total de Optimus, cuando emergió el gallego el portugués ya le tenía la punta de la varita apuntando al hígado.

-Pero… yo solo…- Balbuceó en inglés.

-¡Qué! – Bramó el portugués- ¿Has venido a xoder la marrana?

-¿Cómo…? – Replicó él sin entender una palabra.- Mire, si hiciera el favor de bajar la varita y dejarme invocar un hechizo de traducción...

-¡Venga, Antonio! – Gritó entonces el otro. Y Optimus observó con espanto que el mago del otro lado, chorreando agua, se había aparecido a ese lado del río, varita en ristre y una cara de muy mala leche.

Optimus Weasley llegó a Dover flotando. Los dos magos le habían embutido mágicamente en un barril y lo habían cargado en un barco que transportaba cobre a Gran Bretaña. El barco había naufragado a varias millas de la costa. Optimus, a pesar de ser un auténtico Gryffindor, llegó a pasar miedo los dos días que flotó a merced de las corrientes de vuelta a casa.

En la parte central del barril, mágicamente, los dos magos habían escrito "Viriatus Filii Fecit". Algo que podía traducirse como "los hijos de Viriato lo hicieron". Pasaron meses hasta que las letras se diluyeron totalmente de su estómago.

Lo que nunca supo Optimus, ni tampoco sus descendientes incluido Percy Weasley, fue que ni José de la Vila Maior ni Antonio Palmela tenían una gota de sangre lusitana. Sus ancestros no habían combatido a los romanos junto al líder lusitano. José y Antonio se insultaban a diario y se tiraban hechizos mas o menos inofensivos desde su respectiva ribera. Discutían por un cerdo, una paloma o por nada, pero todos los días, como un ritual, tenían que hacerlo. Pero en el fondo los dos eran Hispanii. Y por muy orgullosos que se sintieran de pertenecer a sus respectivas riberas, ambos se unían frente a cualquier ataque. Y así era como habían interpretado la intromisión de Optimus.

Para Percy Weasley, el episodio venía a significar que aquellos brutos no querían civilizarse mágicamente hablando. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que eran bestias! Y, tal y como él lo veía, seguían siendo unos bárbaros. Porque los que mas se escaqueaban y ponían trabas a la Conferencia Internacional eran siempre los de la Federación. Eran los sujetos que iban vestidos a lo muggle, usaban teléfonos móviles y ordenadores, discutían las aportaciones internacionales en euros y hasta entraban en enfebrecidas discusiones sobre un deporte llamado fútbol. Y lo peor de todo: toda, absolutamente toda la documentación, la remitían en papel en lugar del venerable pergamino.

Y ahora, Audrey estaba entusiasmada con aquella visita. Y lo que era peor. Quería llevar a las niñas. ¡Sus hijas! El tenía que asistir a un congreso y las niñas y Audrey estaban de vacaciones. ¿Qué mejor ocasión para pasar unos días en Portugal?

Acabó cediendo de mala gana porque no le dejaron alternativa. Eso si, a Molly se la llevó en traslador. Al fin y al cabo, la obsesa de los aviones era Lucy.

Los dos primeros días Percy los vivió en un continuo sobresalto. Estaban instalados en un hotel pequeñito del barrio mágico lisboeta, que estaba pegadito al Chiado. Todas las mañanas él acudía al Ministerio, un edificio que externamente era la ruina de una iglesia derruida durante el gran terremoto de Lisboa que los muggles habían dejado en pie en memoria perpetua de aquel sufrimiento y que los magos habían aprovechado para instalar sus dependencias oficiales. En opinión de Percy, estaba situado en un lugar demasiado expuesto al trasiego muggle, pero claro ¿Qué se podía esperar de aquella gente?

Por las tardes paseaban por la ciudad o por los alrededores mágicos. Las niñas disfrutaron de lo lindo en la Quinta la Regaleira, una finca mágica repleta de escandalosos críos mágicos donde Percy hasta llegó a medio relajarse saboreando un delicioso café do Brasil. Pero solo a medias. Cada poco pensaba qué ideas sacaría su reflexiva Molly. O en qué clase de líos se metería la inquieta Lucy. Una noche se despertó chillando porque había soñado que un monstruo marino trataba de engullir a la menor, que estaba atrapada en una almena de la torre de Belem.

-¡La torre de Belem! – Había exclamado Audrey cuando, todavía sudoroso y con los ojos un poco desorbitados, se lo contaba.- ¡Pero si es un edificio _ornamental_! ¡Y muggle del todo!

No andaba errado Percy en sus premoniciones relativas a que se llevaría un susto con una de sus hijas. Pero fue Molly. El jueves era día de mercadillo en el barrio mágico. Eso significaba que aparecían un montón de puestos al aire libre donde se exponían todo tipo de artículos. Percy consideraba que era algo francamente incómodo, porque si uno quería comprar algo, podía acudir a los establecimientos permanentes en lugar de vagar por el exterior, entre apretones, estrujones y vocerío. Y estaba mascando internamente una larga sarta de argumentos contra los mercadillos mágicos cuando Molly tiró de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con cierta brusquedad no intencionada. Tanta aglomeración le estaba produciendo un poco de agorafobia.

-Mira papá.- Replicó la niña señalando con la mano.- Mira qué criaturas mágicas tan curiosas.

Parecía un puesto de mascotas, pero en realidad lo era de ciertos animales que que se usaban para pociones. La niña señaló extasiada a un bicho que se parecía terriblemente a una langosta.

-¿Qué es eso, papá?

-No lo se, hija. Vamos, que perderemos a tu madre y a tu hermana...

Pero Molly tenía demasiada curiosidad por el bicho y no cedió a su intento de arrastrarla del puesto. Percy oteó buscando la cabeza morena de Audrey y cuando la localizó le hizo gestos con la mano. Fue un momento de despiste en el que a una niña sensata se le cruzaron los cables.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mamáaaaaaaaa! ¡Papáaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que me come!

Percy, horrorizado, descubrió entonces que su hija mayor tenía una mano metida en la pecera. Y que la enorme langosta, o lo que fuera, había cerrado una pinza en torno a su dedo índice derecho. El agua, para su espanto, empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

El propietario, hablando a grandes voces en portugués, tuvo reflejos rápidos y lanzó un hechizo al bicho, que soltó su presa como si hubiera recibido un calambre. Audrey se apresuró a examinar el dedo de una muy llorosa Molly y después miró a Percy con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡Necesita puntos!

-¿Puntos? – Balbuceó Percy. Y el recuerdo de su padre suturado infructuosamente años ha vino a su mente.

-¡Percy! ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, perderá la falange!

Afortunadamente, los servicios sanitarios acababan de llegar. Serían unos brutos, pero desde luego eran rápidos. Un medi mago vendó el dedo de Molly y en un inglés con terrible acento les explicó que la llevarían al Centro de Atención Sanitaria. Y eso hicieron.

-¿Por qué tenían esos bichos así, al alcance de los niños? – Perorataba Percy bastante nervioso mientras los conducían al Centro sanitario.

-Había un cartel de "prohibido meter manos en las peceras".- Replicó Lucy. Percy la miró asombrado. En el fondo de su memoria recordaba el dibujo: una mano en ademán de aventurarse en un recipiente tachada con una enorme y llamativa aspa roja.- Esas no son maneras, Lucy. Cuando hay animales peligrosos hay que extremar las precauciones...

La niña lo miró con ojos desorbitados mientras su padre se pasaba, nervioso, un dedo por el interior del cuello de la camisa. En su infantil opinión, todo había sido culpa de Molly. Ella debería haber hecho caso del cartel. Su hermana ya no lloraba, pero estaba muy cariacontecida y mustia. Probablemente, la mordedura o lo que fuera la hería tanto físicamente como en su amor propio, puesto que por lo general era una niña muy sensata.

- Y seguro que además, no hablan inglés…- Explotó Percy nervioso cuando un sanador acudió a atenderlos. Era un tipo joven, bajito y moreno. Con un inglés melodioso cargado de fuerte acento portugués calmó a Molly, le suturó el dedo mágicamente y aplicó un ungüento cicatrizante mágico. Después les tendió un bote con aquella pasta mágica y un papel con instrucciones para tratar a Molly. Antes de despedirse, les dio caramelos explosivos a las niñas.

Percy Weasley no empezó a tranquilizarse hasta la noche, cuando Audrey retiró el vendaje con cuidado y constató que la herida estaba muchísimo mejor. Aunque el mago no se sentiría completamente a gusto hasta que no volvieran a casa, tuvo que reconocer que el sanador había obrado bien. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Algo parecido a Palmera...

**IX**

**La suegra rrrruusssaaa**

**Fuengirola (Málaga). Verano de 1997.**

- En Rrrruuuuusia se respeta a las brrrrrruuuuuujas. Así que todo dentrrrrroooo de los pantalones hasta la boda, porque si me entero de otrrrrraaaaa cosa... _¡Zas!_

Jaime parpadeó sobresaltado y a continuación tragó saliva trabajosamente. Su "suegra", una mujer enorme y cuadrada como un armario, había culminado la frase con un golpe de varita que recordaba peligrosamente al blandir de una espada por un experto verdugo. Se preguntaba cómo aquella temperamental señora había podido producir un encanto como Patricia, la única mujer que le había atrapado el corazón de manera definitiva. También se preguntaba cómo el padre de Patricia, un brujo _typical Spanish,_ bajito y menudo, podía aparentar tanta dicha con aquella… con aquella… bueno, después de la amenaza, no tenía palabras para calificarla.

Se percató de que la señora le había puesto verdaderamente nervioso porque tardó un buen rato en caer en cuenta de que en todo aquello la que tenía realmente algo que decir no era la madre, sino la hija. Por primera vez en su vida estaba absolutamente seguro de que aquello no se le pasaría como en tantas otras ocasiones. La sensación era completamente distinta. Iba a sentar la cabeza y, para su propio asombro, eso le producía un sentimiento de bienestar inédito. Y como una cosa lleva a otra, llegó a una obvia conclusión: lo que Patricia decidiera, eso lo aceptaría y le parecería bien.

Cuando se lo contó, ella soltó unas cuantas risitas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó él un poco incómodo.

-Soy su hija única.- Replicó ella sonriendo.

-Hasta ahora, a ti no se te nota nada. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu madre...

-… es mi madre, Jaime.

-Yo también tengo una, y no creo que le dijera esas cosas a ninguno de los novios de mis hermanas, aunque alguno te aseguro que hubiera merecido eso y bastante mas...

- No me estás entendiendo... quiero decir que eso significa que también yo soy medio rrrruuuuuusaaaaaa...

-¿En serio? ¡Ahora va a ser que tu madre en lugar de protegerte a ti protege mis huevos!.- Exclamó intentando ocultar el estupor con cierto tonillo sarcástico. Patricia contuvo la carcajada. Sabía bien de la fama de Jaime, pero había llegado a una conclusión: en el amor, era como una alcachofa. Había ido dejando hojas por doquier, pero dentro estaba la parte mas sabrosa, el corazón. Y estaba bastante segura de que era para ella. Aún así, decidió dar media vuelta de tuerca. ¡Se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil para pincharlo...!

-Verás…. No te ha contado todo…

-¿No? ¿Qué parte ha omitido?

- Prrrreferrrimoooos no usarrrrrr la varrrrriiiiiiitaaaaa. Mejor un cuchillo de carnicero siberrrrriannooooo.

-Glub.- Dijo él. Evidentemente Patricia estaba exagerando mucho, pero no pudo evitar notar una sensación de encogimiento dentro de sus pantalones, como si ciertas partes de su anatomía se mermaran mucho de golpe. Ni tampoco pudo evitar poner una expresión de dolor que hizo que ella tuviera que contener a duras penas otra carcajada. Pero tal era la cara de cachorrito herido de Jaime que Patricia se apiadó. No obstante... verdaderamente era medio rusa, así que rompió la tensión de una manera que después Jaime llamaría "a lo cosaco".

-También ha omitido otrrrrraaaa cosaaaaaa.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué me entregará mis partes en una botella de vodka si oso poner en peligro tu virtud?

-Puede. Eso no se me había ocurrido. Estaba pensando en otttttrrrrraaaaaa cosa.

Jaime la miró interrogante.

- Las pasiones rrrrrrruuuuuuusaaaaaaaas. Jaime. Las pasiones rrrrrruuuuuuusaaaaaas…- Patricia guiñó un ojo y estalló en carcajadas, y Jaime también sonrió. Pero en el fondo no se quedó del todo tranquilo. La expectativa de esas "pasiones rusas" no atemperaba una gran duda: ¿Qué demonios serán capaces de hacer las madres mágicas rusas con los novios de sus hijas? Fuera lo que fuera, mejor no averiguarlo.

_Xxxx_

_¡Feliz 2012! Va a ser un año en el que tendremos que pelear con muchas cosas, pero el resultado final seguro que es bueno._

_Aún queda una tercera parte del Especial, este super bonus todavía no ha acabado. ;)_

_Las caracterizaciones de Percy y familia están basadas en las de Cris Snape. No me canso de invitaros a visitar sus historias (y a dejarles reviews)._

_Bsos y felices Reyes si no nos leemos antes._


	152. Nuevas Tecnologías

**CAPÍTULO 152**

**NUEVAS TECNOLOGÍAS**

_**(Cierto, tengo pendiente un tercer capítulo de Especial. En realidad, esta historieta formaba parte del mismo, pero se ha vuelto muy larga y hace mucho que no subo nada, así que he decidido saltarme mis propias reglas)**_

**Darío Vallejo es creación de Cris Snape.**

_**Mediados de enero de 2012**_

- Te debe una.- Decía Mencía, los brazos cruzados y una expresión decidida en la cara. Sobre su mesa de estudio reposaba un porta-CDs que Samanta, la Directora de la _Schola_ _de_ _Magia_, se había encargado de hacer llegar a cada alumno cuando iniciaron las clases del segundo trimestre.

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi caso.- Replicó Babe con una firmeza comparable a la de su hermana.

-Entonces me debería una a mi.- Remató la menor con contundencia. Babe frunció el ceño mientras pensaba qué responder.

-Sigue pareciéndome que es mucha cara.- Dijo finalmente, poco convencida.

-O eso, o una _Multijugos_.- Sentenció Mencía por enésima vez.

-O una _Envejecedora_.- Murmuró Babe aunque sabía que era inútil. Ya habían hablado de esa poción, pero ninguna sabía hacerla. Tampoco eran capaces de elaborar la _Multijugos_, aunque en este caso Bárbara Asenjo se la podía proporcionar porque en su casa era un producto de consumo habitual, si bien las dos hermanas obviaron deliberadamente hacer comentarios sobre el empleo que los padres de su amiga le daban al brebaje. Y eso que eran de magia antigua y, supuestamente, no deberían escandalizarse por según qué cosas.

El caso era que ninguna estaba por la labor de convertirse en otra persona durante una hora. Mencía ya lo había hecho una vez y no le quedaron ganas de repetir, y Babe, que observó todo el proceso, tampoco es que le entusiasmara la idea. Así que solo quedaba engatusar a alguien. Y como cualquiera de la familia acabaría chivándose a mamá, tenía que ser de fuera.

Babe y Mencía llevaban mas o menos un año dedicando tiempo a los deberes _muggles_ de su hermano. De manera tácita, habían llegado a la conclusión de que entre las dos podían contrarrestar bastante los efectos mas negativos del temperamento un tanto movido del niño. Beto era un niño inteligente, pero le costaba centrarse solo, mientras que si tenía encima a sus dos hermanas mayores no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerlo.

Bastantes meses atrás, cuando Cecilia descubrió todo aquel montaje y debatió el asunto con Alberto padre, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que las líneas generales de la idea eran buenas, siempre que no hicieran los deberes por su hermano y que no descuidaran los propios. Desde entonces las dos se turnaban para tomar las lecciones al niño, ponerse con el ordenador y los Cds que venían con los textos e incluso le preparaban simulacros de controles que, refunfuñando, Beto rellenaba con aquella letra horrible y llena de faltas de ortografía que todavía se gastaba y que desesperaba muchísimo a sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, los resultados ahí estaban. Beto había conseguido tres sobresalientes y todo lo demás notables en la última evaluación en el colegio _muggle._ La tutora decía que el niño estaba muy motivado y que su comportamiento en clase había mejorado mucho, y Cecilia solamente había replicado que sus hermanas mayores eran un estímulo.

¡Ah! ¡Los CDs! Ahora en la _Schola de Magia_ también se habían subido al carro de las _nuevas tecnologías_. Cada alumno disponía de una colección de discos para repasar las asignaturas con multitud de ejercicios de acuerdo con su edad y nivel, algunos muy ingeniosos, como simular el movimiento de varita con el ratón.

Nuevas tecnologías "¿Y por qué no?" había dicho tía Almudena. Ya era bastante duro compaginar dos enseñanzas como para desaprovechar tal oportunidad, y ojalá en sus tiempos hubieran existido los CDs, porque habría sacado sus estudios básicos de magia con la gorra. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, a Beto los estudios de magia se le daban mucho mejor que los _muggles_, quizás porque el mero hecho de sostener su varita descargaba mucha de la energía que le sobraba.

Pero volvamos a los estudios _muggles._ El caso era que últimamente Mencía había descubierto que los exámenes de Beto procedían de unos libros que la editorial hacía para los profesores, y había llegado a la conclusión de que les vendría de oro disponer de ellos. La niña rebuscó en Internet y fácilmente consiguió los ISBN, pero ahora se enfrentaba al engorroso asunto de hacerse con ellos. Después de mucho buscar por los foros, Mencía llegó a la conclusión de que el camino pasaba por comprarlos. Habló con Babe y ambas, una vez separado el dinero que necesitaban, inmediatamente descartaron ir a la librería. En realidad, era una tontería, pero con casi catorce y casi trece años ambas tenían la sensación de que el librero podría negarse a gestionar unas _Fichas_ _para_ _el_ _Profesor_: _Refuerzo_ _y_ _Evaluación_ pedidas por dos crías. También descartaron hablar con sus padres. Así como la postura de tía Almudena hubiera sido absolutamente favorable, no las tenían todas consigo en cuanto a si su madre finalmente daría el visto bueno. Y su tía estaba en Italia. Solo quedaba, por tanto, una persona.

-Bueno.- Transigió Babe.- Pero ¿Cómo lo localizamos?

-¡Fácil! – Exclamó Mencía satisfecha de haberse salido con la suya.- Mamá tiene el teléfono de su casa en la agenda del móvil. Lo apuntó cuando vino la hermana a merendar.

Hacerse con el teléfono de Ceci no era difícil pues cuando estaba en casa lo dejaba a la vista por si la tenían que localizar del Ministerio. Aquella misma tarde Mencía agitaba triunfante un papelito delante de las enfurruñadas narices de su hermana mayor.

-¿A qué esperas? Seguramente ahora estará.

-No se por qué estás tan segura...

-Papá está en casa.

-Los horarios de papá no tienen por qué ser los suyos. Además ¿y si está en una biblioteca?

-Pues si no está, preguntas cuándo estará y llamas mas tarde. ¡Venga!

Babe tomó el papel poco convencida, le echó una mirada escrutadora y suspiró.

-¡Babe! No te va a morder. – Exclamó Mencía al ver la indecisión que su hermana se gastaba para encender su propio móvil.

-¡Ya se que no me va a morder! – Protestó Babe mientras encendía el aparato y procedía a teclear su PIN. - ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? Al fin y al cabo la idea ha sido tuya.

-¡Porque yo tendría que dar un rato largo de explicaciones para que supiera quién soy!¡Ay! ¡Mira que eres pelma!¡Venga!

-¿Y yo no?

-¡No! ¡Tu le encontraste a la hermana perdida!

Babe tecleó el número a regañadientes y esperó mientras daba señal con el corazón latiéndole cada vez mas fuerte, y hasta dio un respingo cuando una voz femenina replicó. Debía ser _la_ _madre_.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó sintiéndose cada vez mas cortada. ¡En menudos berenjenales se había dejado meter por su hermana!- Quisiera hablar con Darío, si está en casa... –Añadió procurando que sus nervios no se reflejaran en su tono de voz.

Darío, efectivamente, estaba en casa. Aunque estaba en su habitación, sentado en su mesa de estudio, no se dedicaba a los libros precisamente. En realidad, en esos momentos mantenía su propio _ten_ _con_ _ten_ con su primo Alf, que estaba empeñado en que salieran por ahí con su nueva y flamante adquisición.

-Ya tienes la moto... poco a poco vas alcanzando la perfección... ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? – Decía Alf despatarrado en la cama de Darío.

- No puedo, tío. Pasado mañana tengo un examen.- Replicaba el otro muy serio.

-Pues estudias mañana.- Contraatacó su primo mientras se apoltronaba aún mas en la cama.

-Igual no me da tiempo. De veras que no puedo.

-Ya... el estudio es sagrado ¿No?

-Tu lo has dicho.

-Pues eso, entonces...- replicó Alf con una sonrisilla taimada.- Si es sagrado... ¡Mejor no tocarlo!

Darío no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Alf tenía esas cosas, esa capacidad para el comentario jocoso y el chiste fácil que hacía que te troncharas aún sin quererlo. Una habilidad de la que él en cambio consideraba que carecía en absoluto. Fue a replicar con alguna protesta, pero en ese instante su madre dio unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Te llaman por teléfono.- Dijo Clara tendiéndole el inalámbrico. Mientras Darío contestaba al teléfono, Alf arqueó las cejas de manera interrogadora. El chico le hizo un gesto con la mano para a continuación contener un respingo. No se esperaba en absoluto una llamada _de_ _ella_.

-¡Si hasta te ha dado su teléfono! – Explotó Alf una vez Darío había colgado mientras se levantaba como por arte de magia - ¿Muggle o bruja? – Y se puso a intentar otear el papelito.

-¡Secreto del sumario, tío! ¡Que eres de un cotilla que te pasas!

Al otro lado de la línea Babe sentía cómo las mejillas le ardían. Le había explicado a Darío el por qué de su llamada, lo que necesitaban de él y cómo localizarla cuando tuviera noticias. Mencía la había estado mirando con atención todo el rato, sin perder uno de sus gestos, y eso no había ayudado nada en absoluto a que se calmara.

- Pues ya lo has conseguido.- Espetó airada.- ¡Esto ha sido una indignidad!

-¿Indignidad? ¿Por qué? No has tenido que rebajarte ni nada parecido...

-¡He tenido que abochornarme!

-¡Porque te ha dado la gana!

-¿Qué habrá pensado?

-Que tenemos interés en ayudar en el cole a nuestro hermano. ¡Por la escoba de Bargota, Babe! ¿Qué demonios quieres que piense? ¿Qué le encuentras morbo a un libro de Cuarto de Primaria de Lengua?

- Mira...- Babe negó con la cabeza mientras unos colores se le iban y otros se le venían sin poder controlarlos.- Vamos a dejarlo, que puede que mamá aparezca por la puerta preguntando si estamos haciendo los deberes.

-Eso si es mas sensato. No es que me apetezca... pero... cierto, podría aparecer. Con la puerta o sin ella.

A pesar de lo furiosa que se sentía con su hermana, Babe no pudo evitar una risita con el comentario jocoso. Cierto, un hándicap que no tenían los niños normales y corrientes. Sus madres no podían plantarse en la habitación de uno o una sin necesidad de abrir la puerta, aunque en honor a Cecilia, ella no hacía esas cosas.

Unos días después, Babe recibió un SMS. Suspirando, replicó después de pensar un poco. Y quedó con Darío. Después de su sesión de natación de los miércoles.

La tarde en cuestión el chico dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera. Había llegado demasiado pronto, pero con la lluvia que ese día caía, prefirió que le sobrara tiempo antes que dejarla esperando. La sala de espera estaba en alto, sobre los vestuarios. Desde el ventanal de la pared que tenía enfrente podía ver la piscina y por la pared que quedaba a su espalada, tambioén acristalada, el polideportivo. Darío sacó un texto universitario y pretendió estudiar, pero la vista se le fue al agua. Entre los gorros de nadar, las gafas y los chapoteos era difícil reconocer a nadie, mas aún sin haberle visto antes en esa tesitura. Sin embargo, no tardó ni medio segundo en localizar a Isabel. Avanzaba a buen ritmo por una calle intermedia, nadando a Crawl. Cuando llegó al bordillo, casi sin detenerse inició el retorno a espalda.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de ir y venir la vio sumergirse para pasar bajo una corchera, y después otra hasta llegar a la escalerilla. Unas piernas largas y un cuerpo femenino delgado del que, dentro del agua, no quedaba ni el mas leve vestigio de su torpeza adolescente. La vio salir al exterior embutida en un bañador azul oscuro de natación y calzarse las zapatillas de goma que descansaban junto al bordillo. Y mientras Isabel se retiraba las gafas y el gorro experimentó un escalofrío y una punzada la mar de conocidas que, lejos de producirle una agradable expectación, lo aterrorizaron.

Como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero se levantó de un salto y se aproximó a buen paso hacia la cristalera que daba al polideportivo, y no solo porque de repente le horrorizara que la chica levantara la vista y lo viera allí, mirándola, aunque eso en el fondo no tenía nada de particular. Para eso estaba la sala de espera así diseñada, con ventanales.

En cualquier caso, lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento era otra cosa, así que trató de concentrarse en los tíos que jugaban al fútbol-sala con todas sus fuerzas, y hasta masculló improperios cuando fallaban los pases y los tiros.

Quince minutos después Isabel lo encontró con la nariz pegada al cristal, disparando de lado la pierna derecha como si él mismo chutara a gol. Apareció en la sala de espera vestida con el uniforme del colegio, arrastrando una enorme mochila con ruedas y la bolsa que presumiblemente contenía los bártulos de nadar al hombro. Llevaba el grueso chaquetón que Darío ya le conocía, una bufanda enrollada al cuello y las puntas del pelo aún mojadas.

-¿Juegan bien? – Preguntó Isabel suavemente.

-De pena.- Replicó Darío, todavía azorado, rezando porque no se le ocurriera bajar la vista, no fuera a ser que se le notara _algo_.

Isabel arqueó las cejas pensando que la inmensa mayoría del género masculino era así en relación con el fútbol, como polillas atraídas por la luz. Hasta Beto este año estaba pesadísimo con el tema. De repente, Darío se dio cuenta de que estaba allí por algo que no era ni ver un partido malísimo de adolescentes ni otear la piscina en busca de pibones, y un poco sonrojado volvió hasta su mochila.

-Aquí están...- El chico le tendió los libros. Babe los tomó y los metió en su mochila, y a continuación extrajo de un bolsillo interior que, a Darío no se le escapó, estaba protegido por algún hechizo anti robo, un monedero de loneta azul, del que extrajo el importe exacto. Darío estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero inmediatamente pensó que era un encargo y que si no aceptaba el dinero ella no volvería a confiarle ninguna otra cosa de ese estilo.

-Oye... me parece muy loable que echéis una mano a vuestro hermano... – Dijo porque no sabía qué decir.

- Mi hermano es muy listo.- Cortó Babe, impelida por una extraña necesidad de dejar sobre la mesa la valía de Beto, aunque estuviera por explotar.- Pero todavía no sabe centrarse del todo en lo que hace...

-Ya se que Beto no tiene un pelo de tonto. Le conozco. Y mi hermana dice que cuando sea mayor se quiere casar con él.- Añadió el chico un poco mas sereno.

-¿Incluso después de lo del Pozo del Destino?

-Incluso después.

Babe pensó en su hermano y se le escapó media sonrisa sin querer. Era uno de los pocos niños del curso que en el colegio _muggle_ no jugaba a competir _contra_ las niñas. Claro que, rodeado el pobre de hermanas, y sobre todo con dos mayores cuyas personalidades distaban mucho de ser del tipo anodino, debía haber terminado por reconocer que era una batalla perdida. Si a eso se unía que era simpático y buenazo, el resultado inevitable era una multitud de mini admiradoras, brujillas y no brujillas. ¿Qué pensaría Clara Fuentes, la brujilla del colegio muggle? Y Babe sonrió del todo al constatar que era posible que tuvieran un nuevo Jaime en ciernes, al menos considerando la fama de su tío abuelo, que había trascendido generaciones en la familia.

-¿Vienes mucho a nadar? – Preguntó Darío, otra vez luchando contra el incómodo silencio.

-Desde hace dos años.- Contestó ella sin mirarle a la cara.- Crecí mucho en poco tiempo. Me lo recomendó una fisio medi maga, para la espalda... y para quitarme la patosería que me cayó encima de repente... una no se acostumbra de la noche a la mañana a tener que manejarse con quince centímetros mas – Isabel se cargó la mochila e hizo ademán de marchar hacia la salida.

-Ya... ¿Quieres que te lleve algo...?

Babe se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza con energía. De repente le había quedado clarísimo que tenía que librarse de Darío en la puerta del polideportivo. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie que pudiera conocerla la viera en compañía de un chico mayor. Esas cosas siempre acababan en los oídos de las madres, y no tenía ninguna intención que quedar en la tesitura de tener que dar explicaciones. Explicaciones... ese era otro aspecto que la incomodaba muchísimo. ¿Por qué en presencia de Darío se le ocurrían explicaciones lógicas y sensatas, como si fuera una adulta? Cada vez que hablaba con él acababa sintiéndose una réplica de su propia madre, y eso a sus casi catorce años, aunque fuera verdad, también resultaba prácticamente inasumible. ¡Ella quería ser Babe, ella misma, distinta de Ceci! Sobre todo, eso: _distinta_.

Aunque estaba deseando sacarse un chocolate caliente de la máquina que había a la salida de la piscina para ir tomándoselo de camino a casa, cosa que solía hacer en invierno, optó por despedirse y marcharse a toda prisa.

Dejó a Darío en la puerta del polideportivo municipal, un poco indeciso, pero no miró atrás. Avanzó helada por la calle, a buen paso, maldiciendo el frío. ¿Por qué no podía ser como el resto de sus amigas, que iban por ahí en pleno invierno con una chaquetita de nada? ¿Por qué tenía que haber salido friolera, como su madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Darío por su parte esperó a perderla de vista por la esquina y después caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la boca del metro donde empalmaría con el 3M, pensativo. ¿Qué tenía esta chica, que cuando hablaba con ella parecía que todo en la vida encajaba como un puzzle? Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su voz y en lo que ella decía podía perfectamente imaginar que tenía diecisiete o dieciocho años, en lugar de estar a punto de cumplir los catorce. ¡Oh, cerrar los ojos! Ahora tenía un problema, constató aterrado. Un serio problema. Un bañador de natación era la cosa menos erótica que uno pudiera imaginar... pero claro, no podía decir lo mismo del cuerpo que iba embutido dentro. Experimentó otra punzada y se sintió fatal.

-¡Señor! ¿Por qué me tocan siempre a mi estas cosas? – Explotó Babe al llegar a casa mientras Mencía contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción cómo la adquisición de ambas emergía de la mochila.

-No se de que hablas.- Replicó la menor arqueando las cejas mientras ojeaba satisfecha el libro de _Conocimiento del Medio_.

-Si que lo sabes.

-No, no lo se. No creo que haya tenido nada de especial hacer el encargo y después recogerlo.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Si que lo ha tenido! ¿Quién te crees que ha dado explicaciones por ahí de lo que hacemos en casa con Beto? ¿Te crees que es cómodo mantener con un tío mayor que tu una charla razonable, y _adulta_?

-Bueno.- Dijo Mencía mirando a su hermana con curiosidad.- Para eso eres la mayor ¿No?

-¡Pues estoy harta de ser la mayor!

-Pues se siente. Me temo que no puedes evitarlo. Ni con poción _Rejuvenecedora_, si es que existe.

Babe refunfuño, hizo un gesto con la mano que venía a significar que daba por concluida la discusión y se concentró en sacar sus libros para ponerse con sus deberes. Mencía la miró un instante, pensativa. Ella comprendía las acciones y reacciones de sus coetáneos, y consideraba que conocía muy bien a su hermana, pero todo esto se le escapaba un poco. Al final llegó a una conclusión: Darío descolocaba a Babe. Pero ¿Por qué? El era mayor, un adulto... como... ¡como de otro universo! A lo mejor era eso. Los chicos mayores pertenecían a otro universo. Entonces no era que Darío descolocara a su hermana, era él el que estaba desenfocado en su entorno. En cualquier caso, daba exactamente igual. Tenían lo que querían, y con aquellas páginas Beto iba a tener unas notas excelentes. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tanto ella como Babe no solían tener problemas con los estudios muggles pero... ¿quién sabía? No había que perder de vista los nuevos medios a su alcance.


	153. Aquel Muchacho I

**CAPÍTULO 153**

**AQUEL MUCHACHO (I)**

_Si, ya se. Tengo capítulos pendientes. Pero como van lentos y llevo mucho sin subir para mis estándares..._

_Este capítulo cuenta con la participación de personajes de Cris Snape. A ella va dedicado. Si os gusta la expansión hispana del Potterverso, no faltéis a la cita con sus historias._

**_Madrid, barrio mágico. Octubre de 1974..._**

-¡El peltre de toda la vida...!

-¡Que no, Pepe, que no! – La bruja se detuvo en seco y miró muy seria a su marido. Habían acudido al barrio mágico de Madrid a comprar un caldero especial para preparar determinadas pociones caseras contra la acidez de estómago que el mago padecía, pero una vez en la tienda no se habían puesto de acuerdo. Y ahora caminaban por la calle sin caldero y sumidos en una discusión doméstica- ¡Mi abuela siempre decía que como el bronce para esas pócimas...!¡Pero qué...! ¡Oh! ¡Auxilio!

Poco tiempo después Seguridad Mágica había acordonado la zona, los medimagos procedían a suministrar los primeros auxilios y un par de funcionarios interrogaban a la pareja de magos.

-Apareció de repente...- Decía el brujo.

- ¿Apareció o _Se Apareció_? – Matizó el funcionario.

-Apareció.- Aclaró la bruja con seguridad.- No escuchamos ningún ruido de _Aparición_. Chocó conmigo y cuando me di la vuelta para decirle que tuviera un poco de cuidado se desmayó.

Los funcionarios siguieron tomando minuciosas anotaciones de las declaraciones de la pareja mientras los medimagos procedían a la evacuación del herido al Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Un rato después, el personal volvía a circular por la calle con normalidad, aunque en pequeños corrillos todavía se comentaba el suceso, completamente excepcional en aquel lugar.

xxxx

Amaia observaba seria y concentrada los resultados que iba revelando el hechizo de diagnóstico de fracturas que había invocado. Según iba rastreando cada parte del cuerpo, la bruja hacía comentarios en voz alta que un bolígrafo hechizado anotaba en un folio parcialmente relleno por el dibujo de un esqueleto humano, de frente, de perfil y de espaldas. Hasta el momento solamente había encontrado dos dientes rotos y una fisura en una costilla. Ahora el hechizo revisaba minuciosamente el brazo derecho. La tenue luz blanca que emitía se detuvo un instante en la muñeca y parpadeó.

- Probable fisura en huesos de la muñeca derecha.- Dijo la bruja en voz alta. Y el bolígrafo procedió a marcar una cruz en la muñeca derecha del esqueleto y a continuación hizo una anotación a toda pisa. El hechizo prosiguió rastreando el resto del maltrecho cuerpo del muchacho durante un buen rato. Para cuando terminó, Amaia solamente había añadido a sus notas una fractura de pelvis, así que se concentró en un hechizo mas específico para la muñeca y acabó descubriendo una pequeña fisura en uno de los huesecillos, que también procedió a registrar en su informe.

-He terminado con el esqueleto.- Dijo a su jefe, que se estaba ocupando de los órganos. Este asintió con la cabeza y extendió la mano para tomar la carpeta de notas de la sanadora.

- No hay lesiones internas ni cortes profundos. Solo muchos moretones. Y lo que tu hayas encontrado.- Comentó con un suspiro.- Su naturaleza mágica, sin duda, ha impedido que la cosa fuera peor. Le han dado una buena...

-Tu también piensas que esto ha sido una pelea.- Dijo Amaia sin quitar la vista del paciente al que una medimaga estaba aplicando un ungüento para rebajar la hinchazón del ojo izquierdo.

- No tengo dudas. Hay marcas de puños en el abdomen. A este chico le han zurrado pero bien. No se por qué no haría magia. Tenía la varita intacta entre sus ropas.

- Tal vez porque sólo es un crío. Igual no sabía qué invocar...

-No tan crío. Catorce años, Amaia.

-¡Catorce! ¡Pero si tiene la edad ósea de diez! Como mucho once...

- Si. Es un chaval aniñado. Pero tiene catorce para quince. Lo ha verificado Seguridad. Edad mas que suficiente para conocer unos cuantos trucos mágicos para librarte de unos matones.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo haría?

- Eso lo debería averiguar Seguridad Mágica.- El sanador se encogió de hombros y pasó a ordenar al personal medi mágico que trasladaran al chico a una habitación.

Mientras se llevaban al paciente Amaia observó cómo un celador metía en una bolsa la ropa que había quedado destrozada. Se fijó en una zapatilla. Era de buena clase, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío al ver el desgaste de la suela. Parecía papel de calcar.

Amaia a veces contemplaba las mayores miserias humanas. A pesar de los años de ejercicio de la Sanación, siempre que le tocaba lidiar con algo así se estremecía un poco por dentro, quizás porque no podía evitar una solidaridad compasiva puesto que ella misma había sufrido en sus carnes la violencia generada por la mezquindad.

Pero ella era una adulta cuando Andoni la agredió. Había sido horrible, ciertamente. Y durante muchos años conservó cierto poso de trauma que de vez en cuando pugnaba por salir, tentándola a encerrarse en casa bajo siete hechizos y no volver a tratar con ningún espécimen masculino de la humanidad que no fueran su padre y su hermano menor. Afortunadamente, todo aquello había pasado, y ahora era feliz con su nuevo marido, aunque de vez en cuando echara en falta no tener niños.

Pero esta vez... esta vez era un crío. Un niño de catorce esmirriado y aniñado. Famélico. Y andrajoso. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Nadie había venido a reclamarlo. Solo sabía su nombre, su edad, que evidentemente vivía en la miseria y que era un chaval mágico.

xxxx

- Pasa, Sara, pasa y siéntate...

Sara sonrió a Eduardo Callejón, su amigo de muchos años del ministerio, mientras analizaba de reojo al otro personaje que estaba en aquel despacho. No lo conocía, aunque a tenor de la rigidez que se gastaba, no debía estar allí para dorarle la píldora. Con la mosca tras la oreja, porque por alguna razón no le dio buena espina el sujeto, Sara se sentó en un sillón mientras los dos hombres hacían lo mismo.

-Tu dirás...- Dijo en tono cordial, pero sin sonreír y sin perder de vista al otro mago.

-Bien... te presento a Juan López, subteniente de aurores.

-Señora Amatriaín...- Dijo el auror sin hacer ni el mas leve intento de levantarse de su asiento.

- Señor López...- Replicó Sara inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Verás, Juan está aquí porque esta mañana ha ocurrido un incidente en el barrio mágico.

-¿Un incidente? ¿Qué clase de incidente?

-Un chico se ha colado por el túnel del 3M.- Intervino el auror.

- Eso mas bien parece cuestión de la seguridad de la instalación...- Dijo Sara arqueando una ceja. No tenía idea de qué iba aquello, pero si seguía por esos derroteros mas podría decir Santiago al respecto que ella. Y eso no le encajaba por parte alguna.

- El chico se ha desmayado nada mas salir a la parte mágica. Le habían zurrado la badana.

- ¿Una paliza? – Ahora Sara estaba desconcertada. ¡Qué historia mas peregrina!, pensaba a toda velocidad. Un chaval que se cuela... ¡Un momento! El auror había dicho por el túnel... Sintió un extraño escalofrío y se temió una cosa.

-¿Cómo era ese chico? – Preguntó con aparente frialdad.

-Dígamelo usted, señora Amatriaín. – Replicó el auror antes de que Eduardo pudiera decir nada.

-¡Juan! – Exclamó Eduardo.- ¡Que parece que es un interrogatorio!

El auror lo miró un instante como si fuera un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa y volvió al ataque.

-Según los registros de Silvano, usted le compró una varita hace menos de seis meses.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas inquisitoriales del auror, Sara miró a Callejón con angustia.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? – Mas que preguntar, exigió una contestación.

xxxx

-¿No ha venido todavía tu madre? – Preguntó Fernando a su mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras echaba un vistazo a la olla. Cuando Fernando estaba en la casa de su suegra no había nadie mas que se acercara a los fogones. El lo hacía con gusto, porque amaba la cocina que era además su profesión, y porque era algo que podía compartir con todos ellos que eran mágicos y tenían un mundo de posibilidades que a él le estaban vetadas. Por otra parte, y no era menos importante, la familia de su mujer estaba compuesta por buenos catadores que no hacían ningún asco a un buen plato.

-Hmmmmmm.- Dejó escapar Amaia mientras inspiraba con fuerza. El olor del guiso y el calor que desprendía la hicieron sentirse un poquito reconfortada y se vio capaz de reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para sacar el tema que quería sacar. Acarició suavemente el brazo de Fernando, mas para recabar el puntito de valor que le faltaba que por otra cosa, y ya iba a empezar a decir algo cuando Ana entró en la cocina. Traía una cara un tanto pálida.

-¿Qué estás cocinando, Fernando? – Preguntó la hermana menor mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

- Un delicioso estofado de rabo de toro de lidia.

-Ah. Bueno... – Murmuró Ana con poco entusiasmo- Voy a echarme un rato...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sueño. Es solo sueño...

Ana los miró de reojo, apuró el vaso, lo abandonó en el fregadero y salió de la cocina a toda mecha. Amaia sonrió débilmente.

Ana estaba embarazada de dos meses. Lo había sabido justamente cuando nació María, la primogénita de Amparo. Y desde entonces, la pobre vivía en un estado permanente de náusea. Amaia sonrió aún mas. Aquella intromisión le venía al pelo para lo que quería proponer a Fernando.

- A veces me dan un poco de envidia...- Dijo en un tono que procuró que fuera casual.

-¿Tus hermanas? – Preguntó Fernando sin levantar la vista del guisado, que removía cuidadosamente con un cucharón de madera.

- Mis hermanas, si. Y sus maternidades...

Fernando dejó el cucharón apoyado cuidadosamente en el borde de la olla y se giró para mirarla a la cara. No era la primera vez que añoraba los hijos. Era difícil que los tuviera, dadas las lesiones que le produjo su ex marido. Pero para Fernando, que la quería con toda su alma desde que tuvo uso de razón, aquello era secundario. Muy secundario. Así que la miró fijamente.

-Pues a mi no me dan ninguna envidia.- Dijo con contundencia.- Es mas, encontraría horrible que pusieras esas caras de desagrado delante de mis fogones.

Amaia, que no se esperaba aquel comentario, enarcó las cejas y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya la has visto. No ha sido necesario tener ese poder de leer la mente... Esa... _Legeremancia._ Para saber lo que Ana estaba pensando, que no era otra cosa que lo asqueroso que le estaba pareciendo mi puchero.

-¡Pero si a ella le encanta tu estofado de rabo de toro!

- Cuando no está inundada de hormonas gestacionales, por lo visto. Lo que pasa es que como es educada intentaba que no se le notara lo mala que la estaba poniendo. ¡Pero mira cómo ha salido corriendo! Y no es la única. A tu hermana Amparo se le iban y se le venían los colores a la mesa.

-¡Pero Ana dijo que tenía sueño!

-Ya... ya...- Fernando se echó a reír.- Ahora al asco las brujas lo llaman _sueño_.

Amaia no se había esperado que su conversación fuera por aquellos derroteros así que consoló a Fernando por el aparente rechazo que su embarazada hermana parecía experimentar hacia esos guisos que él hacía con mimo y dejó a un lado lo que quería comentar con él. Ya hablarían mas despacio, una vez solos y mas tranquilos.

xxxx

Sara salía del ministerio enfadada. Había tenido que dar unas cuantas explicaciones al subteniente de aurores, pero también las había exigido. Y daba igual que el sujeto fuera un tanto cerril y que alegara una y otra vez una investigación. Ella se las había ingeniado para obtener información. Además de enfadada, estaba desolada. Miró el reloj y apretó el paso hacia el hospital. Tenía tiempo.

Si Sara hubiera nacido bruja inglesa, y hubiera sido educada en Hogwarts, indudablemente habría ido a parar a la casa de las serpientes. Y no era solo ella la que lo sabía. Cierto mago inglés, muchos años atrás, también lo constató, para su total consternación.

Y no era porque la pureza de su sangre, en términos británicos, fuera muy superior a la de la mayoría. De hecho, los setecientos años de los Black resultaban una minucia con los mas de mil doscientos que ella tenía a sus espaldas por algunas de sus ramas. Lo que la hacía Slytherin era precisamente que era Salazar. Y lo era genéticamente. Porque descendía directamente del mismo mago que engendró al fundador de aquella casa, aunque a través de su hermano mayor, Enneco de Salazar. A través de los siglos, una serie de genes recalcitrantes se habían manifestado en su carácter. Era astuta, inteligente, con la dosis justa de valor, cierto desdén por las normas – prueba de todo ello era su conversación con el auror – y ambiciosa. Pero a diferencia de algún otro pariente lejano, ella había sido educada de otra manera, con una ética, y sobre todo, con mucho amor. Sara amaba, amaba mucho. A su marido, con el que se casó en las peores circunstancias posibles. A sus hijos, por los que sería capaz de dar la vida. A su nietecita de apenas dos meses y a la que estaba en camino... A su familia... a sus amigos...

Y no cabía en su cabeza que un brujo de catorce años, que encima parecía un niño de diez, anduviera solo y desamparado por el mundo, ya fuera muggle o mágico.

- Es inadmisible. – Había dicho sin elevar el tono, pero con voz bien firme, al auror primero y después al director de Servicios Sociales.

-El padre rechazó nuestra ayuda.- Replicó el segundo, un tipo bajo con gafas redondas al que no había visto nunca.- No podemos obligar a nadie si no quiere recibir nuestra educación oficial...

-¿Educación? ¿Me habla de educación? ¡El padre lleva en la cárcel mas de año y medio! ¡Es un menor!

-Optaron por el mundo muggle, y en el mundo muggle un niño en su situación es enviado a un orfanato, que es lo que ha pasado con este chico hasta que se escapó. Y usted, señora mía, le ha encubierto.- Soltó el auror.

-¿Cómo dice? – Sara le dedicó una mirada que podría haber congelado a un basilisco furioso. - ¡Somos magos, señor mío! ¡Y si uno de nuestros menores se queda a cargo de los servicios sociales muggles y ni siquiera nos enteramos, _algo falla!_

Sara se había marchado dejando al auror con un palmo de narices y al de los servicios sociales con aspecto congestionado. No le preocupaba mucho aquella amenaza de encubrimiento. Su mente era rápida y ya estaba trabajando en la contra ofensiva. Porque si ella había encubierto a Ricardo, cosa que desde su punto de vista no se sostenía por ningún lado, ya que no se puede encubrir aquello que se desconoce, el Ministerio había actuado con respecto al niño con una negligencia tremenda. Porque ellos sí sabían. O debían haber sabido.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Ricardo? – Preguntó al chaval una vez en el hospital. Su aspecto era lamentable, pero aún así debía haber llegado mucho peor porque los efectos de la magia de sanación ya se habían comenzado a notar.

-Me caí por las escaleras del metro...- Respondió el chico sin mirarla mucho a la cara. Sara, que no se había sentado siquiera, se estiró y aún pareció mas alta de lo que era.

-Mira, yo no he nacido ayer ni me considero tonta.- Dijo con calma pero también con contundencia.

-¿Qué mas da quién me lo ha hecho? – Replicó el chico. Y Sara tuvo la impresión de que contenía las lágrimas.- No va a ir por ellos para convertirlos en ranas. No tiene pinta de eso.

La bruja enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquello y se atrevió con una pregunta osada.

- ¿De qué no tengo pinta?

- De una vengadora. Mas parece una madre.

- Es que _soy_ una madre. En eso no te equivocas. Y hasta soy una abuela. Pero no te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Soy otras cosas, y desde luego lo que no soy es nada conformista. Empecemos otra vez, Ricardo. Te lo preguntaré de otra manera ¿_Por qué_ te han hecho eso?

- Porque acaban de decidir que parte del barrio pasa a ser su territorio, y los de toda la vida no somos bienvenidos.- El chico pareció mas cómodo con aquella pregunta, puesto que le había dado una contestación. Ahora Sara sabía _por qué_ y podía averiguar _quién_. Un celador le indicó en esos momentos que debía concluir la visita. Sara miró fijamente a Ricardo y a punto estuvo de cogerle la mano izquierda un instante, pero finalmente se abstuvo.

- Me mantendré al tanto de tu evolución. No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente. Y ahora procura descansar. Te dejo en _buenas_ _manos_.- Añadió recalcando las dos últimas palabras. Y se marchó del Hospital con unas cuantas ideas bullendo en su cabeza.

xxxx

Una comida familiar en el hogar de los Vilamaior Amatriaín era siempre un evento concurrido y no exento de un nivel considerable de jaleo. Todos ellos alabaron ruidosamente los platos de Fernando, pues no eran un hatajo de ingratos y sí de buenos comedores, aunque Ana estaba particularmente inapetente y José Ignacio no paraba de echarle miraditas. Pero Sara no se preocupó lo mas mínimo. Cuando la esperaba a ella estaba exactamente igual. Amparo y Miquel por su parte no podían evitar hablar de su bebé de dos meses, incluso en varias ocasiones se disculparon para ir a la habitación porque "parecía que la habían oído". Jaime enredó todo lo que quiso. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Amaia estaba ligeramente mas callada que lo que era normal en ella. Era muy sutil, pero Sara era su madre y podía percibir esa sutileza. Mientras saboreaba una cucharada de la macedonia de Fernando pensó que probablemente su hija había atendido a Ricardo.

-¿De qué te sonríes? – Le preguntó suavemente Santiago, tan bajo que con aquella algarabía familiar nadie mas que la aludida se dio cuenta.

-No me sonrío.- Replicó Sara mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí que lo haces. ¿En qué estás pensando?

- En que es una macedonia deliciosa.

-Mentirosilla... – Replicó Santiago en un susurro.

- Cotilla.- Contestó ella en otro susurro mientras ponía una mano en su rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Hasta la sobremesa, mientras Fernando preparaba su extenso catálogo de cafés, Sara no pudo hablar en un aparte con Amaia. En principio, la bruja mas joven se resistió a contar. Para Amaia el secreto profesional era importante, pero en el fondo no era capaz de resistirse a la persistencia de su madre. Así que terminó reconociendo a regañadientes que la paliza que había recibido Ricardo Vallejo no le era un asunto desconocido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lo tendréis internado? – Preguntó Sara. No es que conociera extensos detalles de la vida y andanzas del niño, pero a estas alturas le resultaba evidente que tener localizado a Ricardo era una prioridad. Amaia suspiró antes de contestar.

-Ya sabes... en principio hasta que se le curen las lesiones, lo que llevará de dos a tres días.

- Eso es poquísimo.

- Lo se. Yo tampoco creo que esté para que lo dejemos ir. Así que he pensado que voy a pedir una prueba muggle. Un análisis de sangre. Yo diría que tiene anemia. Si es así podría retenerlo un poco mas.

-No sería mala idea. Así podríais nutrirlo un poco.

-Si. Incluso podría comprarle algo de ropa. La que traía está para hacer trapos para fregar el suelo.

-Me lo puedo figurar. Eso no es lo que mas me preocupa. La cuestión es _después._

- Lo se. He estado preguntando en Dirección. Avisarán a quién tenga la guardia y custodia legal.

- Que será el director del orfanato muggle del que se escapó hace medio año. – Concluyó Sara pensativa.- El auror que he conocido esta mañana estaría mas que dispuesto a alterarle la memoria para que vaya a recoger al niño creyendo que es un centro muggle... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada mamá... es que...- Amaia tenía una expresión acongojada que recordaba mucho a la que ponía de pequeña cuando no se sabía bien la lección. Y no había sido en absoluto una niña poco aplicada... – Es que no me parece lo mas adecuado. Habría familias mágicas dispuestas a tenerlo en acogimiento.

Sara alzó una ceja y miró inquisitivamente a su hija mayor, sin decir nada para que ella tomara fuerzas para continuar con lo que reconcomía su mente.

-No he hablado con Fernando todavía, pero...- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Amaia a borbotones, con un tonillo agudo que ella no pretendía.

- Te comprendo perfectamente.- Zanjó Sara. Vaya, le había salido una competidora. No obstante, Sara se sintió orgullosa de su hija. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Amaia no había heredado su temperamento, no se podía negar que era una digna hija de su madre. Y de su padre.

- Habla con Fernando. Yo lo haré con papá. No le faltará al Ministerio una alternativa a devolverlo a ese orfanato.

**_Continuará..._**


	154. Aquel Muchacho II

**CAPÍTULO 154**

**AQUEL MUCHACHO (y II)**

**_Este capítulo cuenta con la participación de personajes de Cris Snape. Insisto en que no faltéis a la cita con sus historias._**

- Al parecer...- Amaia explicaba a Fernando.- cualquiera podría saltarse el torno mágico para entrar en el 3M. Pero el tren en cuestión no admite viajeros sin billete. Dice mi padre que hay que ser muy observador para saber que junto a las vías existe un caminillo diseñado para trabajos de mantenimiento y reparación...

-Así que el chaval, huyendo de los que le habían zurrado la badana, se metió en el andén mágico sin billete y se fue corriendo por ese camino junto a las vías... – Resumió él.

-Eso es lo que debió ocurrir.

-¡Qué suerte que fuera a dar al barrio mágico!

- Era la única salida posible. Para ir a una estación del metro se necesita también el tren mágico. Comprendo que es un poco lioso. Precisamente por eso mi padre opina que se trata de un crío la mar de inteligente.

- O que la necesidad agudiza el ingenio... Ya... bueno, eso no es lo importante. ¿Tú estás bien segura? ¿Has pensado en todo lo que podría salir mal?

-Lo he pensado. Al fin y al cabo solo es un acogimiento. En poco mas de tres años será mayor de edad según la regulación mágica, así que si no estuviera a gusto, no tendría mas que dejarnos al cumplir los dieciocho.

- Yo no soy mágico.- Replicó Fernando omitiendo deliberadamente que también cabía que fueran ellos los que no estuvieran a gusto.

- Ya se, mi amor.- Amaia sonrió comprensiva. Cualquier adulto muggle con dos dedos de frente que estuviera en disposición de hacerse cargo de un niño mágico haría esa observación. Que ella supiera, todos los padres muggles a los que les tocaba la lotería de un vástago mágico pasaban por esa fase.- Mira, conozco unos cuantos matrimonios mixtos, y por lo general no tienen mas problemas de los habituales con cualquier crío.

- Pero es que son, como tú dices, sus niños. En cuanto este chaval se ponga fuerte, cosa que haría en poco tiempo si lo alimento yo, y pegue el estirón nos mirará mal. Y puede que nos diga eso de "vosotros no me decís lo que debo o no debo hacer porque no sois mis padres".

-Estás poniéndote la venda antes que la herida. Muchos chicos a pesar de la edad del pavo son bien majetes.

-He sido chaval… Todos pasamos por la fase "mi padre es un cabrón". Si encima resulta que no es tu padre... pero en fin, sea si tú estás convencida de ello. Solo quiero que lo hayas pensado bien.

- Lo he pensado bien.

Fernando se tragó el suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

- Esto es esperpéntico, por dejarlo en algo suave.- Exclamó Sara.- Ahora resulta que para los Servicios Sociales de nuestro ministerio no cuenta para nada que haya habido un cambio sustancial en las circunstancias. Porque de acuerdo que en su momento el padre rechazara la ayuda, pero entonces tenía la guarda y custodia del niño. Una vez que la perdió deberíamos haber intervenido otra vez, en lugar de dejar la vía expedita a los servicios sociales muggles.

-Cálmate. – Intervino Eduardo.- Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

-Ya... pero lo cierto es que los mas probable, gracias a cómo está diseñado el procedimiento, es que lo devuelvan al orfanato muggle. Al menos como medida transitoria, en tanto estiman o desestiman nuestras solicitudes. Y Ricardo en el orfanato me recuerda a aquello de lo que dura un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio.

- Hablando de solicitudes, por lo que tengo entendido has inundado el registro...- Dijo Eduardo conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Me me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Por si no lo sabías, recibí una notificación oficial de investigación firmada por el subjefe de aurores, y se me compelía a dar réplica. No he hecho mas que lo que me ordenaba el procedimiento.

-¡Qué me dices! – Callejón enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

-Lo que oyes. Pero creo que no tiene nada que hacer. He alegado manifiesta "incompetencia".

-¿Incompetencia?

-¿Dónde está la magia oscura, Eduardo? Porque, que yo sepa, los aurores tienen competencia en asuntos en los que hay indicios de delito o se sospeche la existencia de magia oscura. Y si ir a Sileno Silvano a comprar una varita para un chaval mágico tiene algo de magia oscura o de crimen, ¡Ya podemos ir todos a instalarnos en Atalanta! ¡Y pensando en pasar una larga temporada!

-Ya veo... Pues para tu información, creo que no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a López... ahora está haciéndose campaña. Por si no lo sabías su sobrino acaba de ingresar en el cuerpo, y supongo que quiere optar a lo mas alto para apoyarlo después.

- No lo sabía, pero ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que haber actuado con competencia profesional! En fin, podremos darnos con un canto en los dientes si el sobrino no se parece mucho al tío. ¿Seguro que las pruebas de selección son las mas adecuadas? Un auror tiene bastante poder…

- Hmmmmmmm, no se. En cualquier caso no creo que los López sean gente de esas que pasan página tan fácilmente…

-Si estás pensando que me va a tomar inquina, me trae al fresco. Es problema suyo. Toda mi familia es muy respetuosa con la ley, incluso en circunstancias como las presentes, en las que no estamos para nada de acuerdo. Y sinceramente, Eduardo, si le da por poner un auror camaleonizado de arbusto enfrente de mi jardín para vigilarnos, ahora que viene el invierno, todo lo que conseguirá será que atiendan a su personal por principio de congelación.

* * *

Amaia empujó la puerta con suavidad. El chico tenía mucho mejor aspecto aquella mañana, aunque un cerco amarillo alrededor de un ojo revelaba que la magia de sanación no había terminado su trabajo.

- Buenos días.- Se presentó.- Soy la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior.

- Ayer usted estaba en urgencias...- Murmuró el chaval. Amaia sonrió encantada de que el niño se acordara de ella.

-Si. Me encargué de tu esqueleto. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana? – Preguntó con dulzura.

- Mejor. Pero por la noche me ha dolido la boca. Y el culo.

-Es normal. Cuando se parten dientes tenemos que administrar dos pociones, una para que la encía expulse los restos del roto y otra, que es verdaderamente molesta, para que te crezcan nuevos dientes. Y en cuanto a lo otro, tenías una fractura de pelvis. ¿Qué hay de la mano?

Por respuesta, el chico alzó la mano izquierda y la movió de un lado a otro.

-Eso está bien. – Asintió Amaia complacida.- De todas formas, voy a conjurar un hechizo de diagnóstico para confirmar que todo está en orden. ¿De acuerdo?

- Usted manda.- Amaia volvió a sonreír y procedió a sacar una hoja similar a la que había usado el día anterior y un bolígrafo, los depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa auxiliar bajo la atenta mirada del chico, y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su bata de sanadora.

-Procura quedarte quieto, para no perturbar la magia. No duele ni molesta nada. ¿Listo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y Amaia procedió de manera parecida a cómo había actuado el día anterior. Cuando terminó, la hoja de registro tenía unas breves anotaciones.

-Todo marcha bien. Las fracturas estarán totalmente curadas mañana.

- Me han sacado sangre... con una aguja y una jeringa... – Replicó el chico dedicándole una mirada un tanto hosca.

-Si. Un análisis de sangre.

-Eso es una cosa muggle.

-En efecto. Lo he pedido yo. Creo que estás muy delgado. Nos dirá si tenemos que nutrirte mejor antes de dejarte marchar.

El chico la miró enfurruñado, y Amaia pensó que iba a protestar, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

-Creo que ayer tuviste una visita. – Añadió mientras recogía sus cosas.

- No era nadie de mi familia... Una bruja que me conoce de vista...- El chico giró la cabeza y perdió la mirada por la ventana mientras Amaia lo miraba con cierto afecto.

-Ya lo se. Da la casualidad de que es mi madre.- Añadió ella con suavidad. El muchacho giró la cabeza y la miró muy serio.

-¿Su madre?

- Puedes hablarme de tu. ¿Te importa que me siente y hablamos?

El chico se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Verás, Ricardo. Mi madre, y yo también, pensamos que mientras tu padre no se pueda hacer cargo de ti, estarías mucho mejor en una familia de gente como tu.

-Se cuidarme solo.

- No lo dudo.- Dijo Amaia guardándose de replicar que a la vista estaba lo bien que podía mantenerse solo sano y salvo, ahora que le habían propinado una soberana paliza.- Pero mientras te dedicas a cuidarte no tienes tiempo de hacer lo que hacen los chicos de tu edad. Ir al colegio, tener amigos... – Añadió procurando sonar muy razonable.

-No me interesa el colegio. Y en cuanto a los amigos ¿quién le ha dicho que no los tengo?

- Amigos como tú. Gente que tiene nuestro don… ¿No te gustaría aprender a utilizar tu magia? - Amaia no había hecho caso de la réplica del chico ni del hecho de que no le apeaba el usted. Esperó callada unos instantes a que la alusión a la magia calara en lo mas profundo. Ricardo frunció el ceño, como sopesando aquella valiosa información, y la miró casi amenazante. Pero ella no se amedrentó.

- Escucha. A mi marido y a mi no nos importaría tenerte en casa. Fernando es fantástico con la cocina, y yo te ayudaría con la magia.

-¿Y sus hijos? ¿Qué dirían sus hijos?

- No tenemos hijos.

El chaval le dedicó entonces una mirada indescifrable, entornando los ojos. Cuando se marchó dudaba muchísimo haberlo convencido, pero con un poco de suerte, aún tendría casi una semana para convencerlo.

* * *

Sara miró a Callejón muy seria, después miró a López. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y, levemente, negó con la cabeza. Salió del Ministerio disgustada. Eso no era lo que quería para el chico.

Casi había transcurrido la semana. Los análisis habían revelado anemia, tal y como preveía Amaia, y lo habían tenido en el hospital administrándole pócimas vitamínicas y una dieta de muchísimas calorías. Sara dudaba mucho que la dieta apropiada y suficiente continuara en el orfanato. Por no mencionar otro tipo de cosas. A Ricardo se le había escapado una vez que el director del centro tenía cierta afición a sacudir regletazos, y eso ella lo desaprobaba como sistema. A veces los críos necesitaban un azote, pero de ahí a lo de la regla en los nudillos, iba mucho trecho.

El resultado era desfavorable, así que su cabeza trabajó deprisa. Tenía que hacérselo saber a Amaia. Una vez fuera del Ministerio, Sara se encaminó hacia La Floriana. La dueña de la chocolatería no le hizo preguntas cuando le pidió la llave del servicio de señoras.

Sara había sido educada en una Tradición muy ancestral. No estaba muy segura de no ser observada por algún subordinado de López, así que optó por una magia muy antigua que no requería de varita. Se concentró, respiró hondo y pronunció tres veces una especie de letanía en un lenguaje para la inmensa mayoría incomprensible. Después extendió las manos.

Amaia, que caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, se sobresaltó al presentir la magia. Apremió el paso y se metió en el servicio de señoras atrancando la puerta. Se concentró en el espejo hasta que tuvo al otro lado la imagen de su madre.

Sara no habló. La magia de la imagen sin varita era virtualmente indetectable, pero no ocurría lo mismo con la de la voz. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza lentamente. Amaia tampoco dijo nada. Abrió mucho los ojos y asintió. Ella no tenía el temperamento de su madre, pero tampoco tenía un pelo de tonta. Y en cierto modo sí tenía su puntito de astucia. Dio media vuelta y regresó a paso ligero a la habitación del niño. El chico estaba sentado en la butaca de convaleciente, envuelto en una bata del hospital por cuyos faldones asomaban las perneras de un pijama también hospitalario.

- Se me olvidaba decirte que te he traído ropa. Está en el armario.- Dijo Amaia apresuradamente mientras abría una puerta del armario y sacaba una camisa de cuadros. – también te he comprado unas zapatillas nuevas. Las que llevabas, esas que te compró mi madre hace seis meses, estaban a punto de desintegrarse... en el orfanato no os compran ropa a menudo ¿No? – Añadió dando unos golpecitos al bolsillo de la camisa.- Bueno, me tengo que marchar. Si no te vuelvo a ver, suerte con don Tomás.

Ricardo abrió unos ojos como platos mientras su mente trabajaba deprisa. Muy deprisa.

Al subteniente de aurores López no le molestó todo lo que podría haberlo hecho que rechazaran la investigación de cierta ciudadana mágica por "improcedente". Durante los meses siguientes su notoriedad se vio propulsada por todo lo que aireó los fallos de seguridad del hospital mágico, de dónde un menor podía marcharse sin el alta y sin un tutor sin que nadie lo detectara. Eso le dio publicidad y titulares, aunque al final, todo quedó mas o menos en agua de borrajas. Al fin y al cabo, como dijo el Director, aquello era un Hospital, no una inclusa ni un reformatorio.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, precisamente? – Decía José Ignacio. Estaba sentado en un sofá, en casa de su tía y suegra, junto a una pálida Ana que contenía a duras penas las arcadas. Había pasado una semana escasa desde que Ricardo se fugó del hospital y Sara ya había localizado a los matones. E ideado un plan junto con Santiago.

-Porque eres alto y bien plantado.- Replicó Sara tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su hija y procedía a frotarle la espalda.

- Tu marido también es alto.- Replicó el aludido mientras sustituía a su suegra en el masaje. Se había percatado que Ana había dejado escapar un levísimo suspiro de alivio.

- Tu eres mas alto, y sobre todo, mas ancho de hombros. Impones mas, Nacho. Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero. Así se reducen al mínimo las posibilidades de que se necesite magia. Además, Santiago irá con su propia apariencia. Le necesito así.

-Venga, José Ignacio.- Terció Ana.- Tampoco es tan grave...

-Está bien. Pero tu no.

-No, claro que no. Podría tener tu apariencia externa, pero seguiría estando embarazada... y constantemente al borde del vómito.

Así, José Ignacio se convirtió en "el donante", y sus propios padres, Catalina y Carlos; su suegra y tía, su hermano Javier, su prima Amaia y un par de hermanos del tío Santiago, se reunieron la mañana prevista en casa de Catalina y Carlos para convertirse en "los receptores".

La multijugos tenía el inconveniente de que no te transformaba también la ropa. Amaia depositó su sujetador en las manos de Fernando antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño para beberse la pócima. La transformación era un poco traumática, y no quería asustar a su marido. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que hizo magia delante de él la que casi sale corriendo despavorida fue ella, era hasta posible que lo tomara bien.

- Pues si que es alto José Ignacio.- Dijo cuando ya había culminado el proceso mirando hacia sus pies. Fernando, por su parte, apoyó el hombro en el quicio de la puerta y le tendió unos pantalones.

-No te lo tomes a mal.- Le dijo mientras ella se vestía con ropa de su primo.- ya se que las apariencias engañan, pero no me enfadaré si te vas a tu pequeña aventura mágica sin darme un beso.

Amaia no pudo contener las carcajadas, y en el fondo, detrás de la magia y por un instante, Fernando llegó a atisbar sus hoyuelos en las mejillas varoniles del primo de su mujer.

Cuando Catalina adquirió la apariencia de su hijo menor, no pudo resistirse a echarse un vistazo. Había años que no lo contemplaba en bolas.

- Tengo que reconocer...- Le dijo a su marido mientras se enfundaba unos pantalones.- ... que José Ignacio tiene un físico estupendo. Me daría vergüenza que Ana se separara de él argumentando falta de atenciones o algo así...

- Tiene el físico que tu y yo le dimos.- Replicó Carlos – Y aunque sale mas a ti en casi todo, en eso mira por dónde creo que salió a su padre.- Añadió con una risita.- Pero no te preocupes. No hay duda de que Ana no tiene queja. Ya ves lo pronto que se ha quedado embarazada.

Afortunadamente, nadie hizo observaciones sonrojantes ni nada por el estilo delante del original. Y Santiago, acompañado por él y sus seis dobles, se desvanecieron para aparecerse en un callejón del barrio donde vivía Ricardo.

No tardaron en encontrar a los matones. De hecho, encorrieron a uno de los hermanos de Santiago con la excusa de no ser del barrio. Mala idea. Porque al cabo de un rato y por mucho que corrieron, los encorridos fueron ellos. Y por siete sujetos idénticos, altísimos, morenos, de ojos claros y sonrisas depredadoras. Y otro tipo mas mayor, algo menos alto, embozado en una capa, como si se hubiera escapado de una obra de Arniches, llegó caminando pausadamente. Y habló.

-Este barrio ya no es vuestro. Así que, largo, si no queréis que mis "sobrinos" se encarguen de vosotros.

Y el barrio volvía a ser de los de siempre, aunque los muggles, incluído Ricardo, no supieron muy bien qué había pasado.

_**Febrero de 1975, barrio mágico de Sevilla…**_

Ricardo Vallejo había crecido un montón en aquellos meses. Miró la camisa con pena. Le tenía cariño, pero ya no le cabía. Aunque la había usado mucho estaba prácticamente nueva porque era de buena calidad. Se la dio a la Lola, la viuda que limpiaba escaleras a destajo, para su chico, que era mas o menos de la estatura apropiada. Dentro del bolsillo había dejado un billete de cien pesetas. De alguna forma se sentía obligado. Al fin y al cabo, a él le habían dejado dentro el dinero con el que había vivido y se había alimentado sin necesidad de robar durante aquellos meses. Una cantidad que hasta entonces jamás había visto junta.

Volvería al tajo enseguida, pero antes tenía una cosa que hacer. Palpó el bolsillo de su nueva camisa para constatar que ahí estaba el dinero que había reservado.

Lo tenía todo previsto: la bolsa de deportes de escay blanca, el billete de tren mágico, la dirección y la lista de la compra. En la ciudad del Guadalquivir hacía una temperatura muy agradable, y no tardó en encontrar Biblos, la librería. Se acercaba con paso seguro cuando escuchó una voz demasiado conocida.

-Ricardo... ¡Has crecido muchísimo!

El chico habría salido corriendo. ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba una y otra vez con aquella bruja? ¿Es que era adivina? Unos meses atrás, recién fugado del hospital mágico, puede que se hubiera echado en sus brazos. Pero la buena alimentación había hecho lo suyo, y Ricardo no solamente había elevado centímetros. También había empezado a hacerse mayor. La testosterona comenzaba a navegar alegre por sus venas, y escogió aquel preciso momento para hacer de las suyas.

-¡Déjeme en paz! ¡No me busque mas! ¡Se cuidarme solo! – Espetó casi a gritos.

-Yo no te buscaba, al menos esta vez.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Usted quiere venirme con el cuento del huerfanito! – Explotó descontrolado - ¡Yo no soy el hijo subsidiario de nadie! ¡Se entera!

- ¡Eh, petimetre! – Un brujo altísimo, de flequillo moreno y unos ojos gris azulado que parecían acero de primera preparado para despellejarlo vivo, había aparecido junto a la bruja.- Pídele disculpas a mi suegra. ¡Ahora!

-¡Usted no es nadie para amenazarme!

-Y tu lo que eres es un cretino. Si no vas a pedir disculpas, lárgate y que no te volvamos a ver. Gilip...

José Ignacio no culminó el insulto. Ana había llegado hasta ellos, extrañada por la escena que venía viendo de lejos. Su embarazo, ahora de seis meses, era evidente. Y aunque estaba mucho mejor de aquellas horribles náuseas que la habían torturado durante el primer trimestre, no se había librado por completo de ellas. De vez en cuando, el vómito venía súbito... y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

La arcada le sobrevino sin posibilidad de contención ni de modificar siquiera un poco la trayectoria. Vomitó sobre un cariacontecido Ricardo, que la miró estupefacto y mudo antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Sfumato! – Gritó Sara.- ¡Olorfresh!

Escondido entre unos cubos de basura de un conocido restaurante muggle de Sevilla, Ricardo esperó a que el corazón volviera a un ritmo mas o menos sosegado. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y fue capaz de sacar la varita. _Sfumato_ dejó la ropa impecable, y _Olorfresh_ se llevó cualquier resto de olor a vómito. Aquello al menos le reafirmó en sus conclusiones: tenía mucho que aprender en magia. Para eso había ido a Sevilla, para comprarse unos libros. Porque en la cabezonería adolescente había decidido ser autodidacta.

_**Barrio mágico de Madrid. Febrero de 2012…**_

Empujaba el cochecito por la acera de la Floriana, obviamente muy orgulloso porque no hacía mas que mirar dentro, sonriendo bonachón. Aún con los años transcurridos, Pizarro era inconfundible. Alto, muy erguido, bien plantado. Incluso el cabello entrecano lejos de echarle años le daba caché. Lo único que Ricardo echó de menos fue el flequillo indómito, sometido gracias al corte de pelo con maquinilla. No hubiera querido hacerse el encontradizo, pero recordó a Darío y se reconoció que tenía una deuda con aquel mago. Por su hijo.

-¿José Ignacio Pizarro? – Le dijo con voz mesurada cuando lo abordó. El otro mago lo miró fijamente un instante, pensativo.

-Ricardo Vallejo, no se si te acordarás… -Añadió con tono cauteloso.

- Si, si me acuerdo.- Replicó Pizarro lentamente, entornando aquellos ojos claros suyos.

-¿Tu benjamina? – Dijo señalando el interior del cochecito, donde un bebé vestido de rosa dormía con placidez.

- En efecto.

- Felicidades.

-Gracias.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo que Ricardo se apresuró a romper.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.

- Mas bien, se la debías a la madre de mi mujer.- Replicó Pizarro lentamente, como si se hubiera pensado bien qué decir antes de hacerlo.

- A la madre de tu mujer... desde hace unos cuantos años... – Reconoció Vallejo.

- La mayor de mis hijas tiene treinta y seis, así que tu calcula... – Espetó Pizarro con cierta acidez.

- Mucho tiempo.

-Mucho.

- Escucha, también te estoy agradecido, por lo que habéis hecho en Moltó por mi chico... Darío… su madre es la dueña de la calderería. Y su medio hermana, Amelia, es amiga de tu nieto.

- Disculpa.- Dijo el otro con educación pero también con frialdad.- No sabía que ese chico es tu hijo, ni que hayamos hecho nada por él en Moltó. Llevo de baja desde que nació mi hija.

- Tenía que hacer un trabajo. Estudia Economía empresarial mágica en Coimbra. Tu cuñado Jaime le atendió muy bien…

- Ya… cuando vea a Jaime se lo transmitiré.

Era difícil romper el cerco. Y con razón, pensó Ricardo. Había sido un completo estúpido, aunque en su descargo entonces era un incipiente adolescente. Iba a añadir algo mas para congraciarse con Pizarro, pero la niña había abierto los ojos. Tenía los de su padre. El otro miró el reloj y se disculpó. La niña tendría hambre pronto, por lo que urgía ir al encuentro de su madre.

Antes de que Pizarro echara a andar, Ricardo la vio venir de lejos. Se despidió apresuradamente y se marchó impactado. Sabía que Sara había tenido tres hijas además del famoso Jaime y que la mujer de Pizarro era la menor, pero no la había vuelto a ver en años. Y su sola imagen aproximándose hacia su marido y su hija, con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, era un tanto perturbadora. Porque Ana Vilamaior se parecía muchísimo a su madre.

- Fin -

_En 1975 el antropólogo mágico contemporáneo Carlos Pizarro inició una campaña para cambiar la regulación mágica en materia de guarda y custodia de menores mágicos que culminó con cambios legislativos importantes en 1980._


	155. Especial 150 capítulos y III  reeditado

**CAPÍTULO 155**

**ESPECIAL 150 (y III)**

**(Reeditado)**

_**XI-Hechizando zapatos**_

_**Marzo de 1958…**_

Tal y como lo veía Amparo, mamá exageraba muchísimo. Porque caramba, que ella ya tenía casi once años, edad mas que suficiente para hacerse cargo de su varita. Pero mami, _erre_ _que_ _erre,_ insistía en guardarles las varitas a ella y a su hermana cuando no recibían lecciones o no era hora de practicar.

Cada vez que mamá las recogía y guardaba, Amparo protestaba mucho sin ningún éxito. Amaia, que también estaba deseando que mamá considerara que ya eran suficientemente responsables como para hacerse cargo de sus varitas, seguía una estrategia diferente, pues obedecía sin rechistar y, en lo que a magia se refería, se comportaba siempre muy bien, como en todo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos había tenido éxito, hasta la fecha.

Cuando eran mas pequeñas de vez en cuando las hermanas se habían colado en el dormitorio de sus padres sin que éstos lo supieran, y con muchísimos nervios por si las pillaban _in_ _fraganti_ abrían el cajón del armario donde su madre las guardaba en sus respectivas cajitas. Con siete y ocho años, Amaia solía contemplar la suya extasiada, permitiéndose como mucho pasar un dedo por la superficie mientras murmuraba "¿Verdad que es preciosa?". Amparo, que no veía dónde estaba la preciosidad del instrumento, era mas atrevida, y sin contestar a la cursilada de su hermana sacaba la suya y la agitaba simulando que conjuraba hechizos y encantamentos que ni siquiera sabía si existían.

Pero ahora Amaia ya no se escabullía para contemplar su varita. Pedía permiso a mamá para tomarla de su sitio y practicar, y muy formalita la devolvía a su lugar con cuidado cuando terminaba. Amparo también pedía permiso y tal, pero seguía experimentando la necesidad de transgredir las normas de vez en cuando, sentirse dueña y señora de su varita y blandirla imaginando que era una poderosa hechicera. Y eso había hecho precisamente aquella mañana, aprovechando que Amaia andaba abajo, jugando con Ana a las cocinitas, papá estaba en su estudio de magia y mamá trajinaba con sus libros.

Ahí estaba, en el cajón, su sitio de siempre, junto a la de su hermana mayor. Amparo la tomo de su caja con cuidado y, nerviosa, pensó qué hechizo podría conjurar. ¡Ah! ¡Uno de orden! Precisamente, ahí veía unos zapatos de lluvia de papá que...

Una bruja sabe perfectamente cuando el conjuro no le ha salido bien, aun incluso antes de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Es algo que se _siente_. Pero Amparo era consciente de algo mas: no había sido inocuo. De repente, una especie de miedo le atenazó el corazón y se apresuró a dejar su varita en su sitio. Salió corriendo del dormitorio de sus padres y se refugió en el cuarto que compartía con sus hermanas. Cerró la puerta tras de si y, apoyada en ella, respiró con rapidez hasta que el corazón volvió a su ritmo habitual.

_**Mayo de 1958…**_

Hacía poquito que Ana había cumplido los seis años y lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era cumplir siete. Porque con siete años tendría su primera varita. ¡Ah, las varitas! Sus hermanas y sus primos ya las tenían, y aprendían magia de manera regular. La posesión de varita cambiaba completamente el estatus de un niño o una niña mágicos en cualquier Tradición. Y si no, que se lo dijeran al primo José Ignacio, que solo tenía ocho años pero se daba mucho pisto. Incluso presumía de que tía Catalina se la dejaba llevar encima. Ana dudaba mucho que aquello fuera verdad porque Javier, el hermano mayor de José Ignacio, no la llevaba consigo nunca. Por eso se le quedaron los ojos como platos cuando vio que el presuntuoso aquel la sacaba del interior de su abrigo. Y se le abrió una boca enorme a la par que le latía el corazón con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el niño pretendía hacer.

Enfurecida, salió corriendo detrás de él dejando a sus hermanas enfrascadas en una discusión bastante habitual entre ellas bajo la aburrida mirada de su otro primo.

-¿Por qué tienes que mezclar los dos juegos de cartas explosivas?- Decía Amaia frunciendo las cejas. Los niños jugaban dentro de casa porque estaba cayendo un buen chaparrón primaveral.

-Porque es mucho mas divertido jugar con dos a la vez.- Replicó Amparo con mucho aplomo.

-¡Pero luego hay que dedicar mucho tiempo a separar las cartas! – Protestó la mayor, y Amparo la miró con desesperación. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que podía recordar. Amaia jugaba con una cosa y después la guardaba con cuidado. Ella prefería mezclar los juegos para inventar otros mas complejos. Cierto que después había que emplear mucho tiempo en desliarlos, pero en su opinión, la diversión merecía aquel precio. Aunque era obvio que su hermana discrepaba.

Y ya iba Javier a decirle a Amaia que se callara, porque al fin y al cabo la idea de Amparo era mucho mas atrayente (y además él no estaría para cuando tía Sara les ordenara recoger) cuando el tío Santiago, que prácticamente acababa de salir, regresó a casa.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – Preguntó Sara al verlo apresurarse hacia las escaleras.

-Peor. ¡Mira! – Replicó él mostrándole un pie.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto han sido las niñas! ¡Es cosa de magia mal hecha! ¡Me van a oír esas dos! ¡Seguro que han cogido las varitas sin permiso!– Exclamó Sara enfadada. Les tenía dicho por activa y por pasiva que cuando eso ocurriera se lo dijeran para que ella volviera las cosas a su orden mágico natural. Generalmente lo hacían… salvo que hubieran estado haciendo magia _de estrangis_.

-Ríñelas lo que estimes oportuno.- Dijo Santiago fastidiado.-. Pero yo no tengo tiempo para verlo. Ya voy tarde y tendré que cambiarme hasta los calcetines...

Mientras el padre subía las escaleras con cuidado para no caerse derecho al dormitorio donde se cambiaría de zapatos y de algo mas, Sara colocó a las dos mayores frente a si y, muy seria y con los brazos cruzados, las interpeló bajo la asombrada mirada de su primo Javier. Detrás, tía Catalina procuraba a duras penas contener la risa. No estaba bien que las niñas se colaran en el dormitorio de sus padres para coger sus varitas sin permiso y lanzar hechizos descontrolados, pero el resultado tenía su gracia. Los zapatos de su cuñado se empeñaban en entrelazar las lazadas haciendo imposible caminar. Y eso sin contar con el curioso efecto de despegar y pegar las suelas, como si fueran enormes bocas parlantes. Y también estaba la impagable expresión de espanto de las sobrinas, arrinconadas por Sara, muy seria y muy decidida a extraer de ellas una confesión completa y detallada de la fechoría.

-¡A ver! ¿Quién de las dos ha sido? – Dijo la madre poniendo los brazos en jarras. Y miró fijamente, primero a una, luego a la otra.

Amaia tenía unos ojos abiertos como platos desde que contempló el lamentable estado de los zapatos de su padre. Amparo, por su parte, mantenía una expresión inescrutable muy típica de ella.

-¡Si ninguna confiesa os castigaré a las dos! – Amenazó Sara.

Ambas niñas abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero quedaron interrumpidas por su hermanita.

-¡Mamá! – Ana llegó corriendo.- ¡Mamáaaaaaaa! El primo José Ignacio se ha traído su varita. ¡Mira lo que ha estado haciendo con los vestidos de mi muñeca! ¡Y dice que ha subido a mi cuarto a embrujar mis juguetes! – Bombardeó Ana como si fuera una pequeña ametralladora dialéctica. Sara iba a decirle que no la interrumpiera, pero también a ella se le adelantaron.

A veces los adultos sacan conclusiones que, aunque lógicas, son precipitadas. Tía Catalina de repente mudó la expresión de diversión contenida y puso cara como de acabar de saber algo muy importante, para acto seguido darse la vuelta a gran velocidad y salir en pos del primo.

-¡José Ignacio!

Las tres niñas se la quedaron mirando, asombradas. Amparo hubiera querido aclarar algo, pero no tuvo reacción que pudiera compararse a la fulminante actuación de su tía, que cogió a su hijo por la oreja amén de retirarle la varita. El castigo que le prometió para cuando llegaran a casa no tenía precio. Además, le obligó a pedir disculpas a su tía por lo que había hecho.

-Eres una asquerosa chivata.- Le dijo el niño a su prima mas pequeña una vez liberado de la férrea autoridad materna. Y resopló para retirar su espeso flequillo oscuro que le caía sobre la frente, para que viera bien cómo entornaba sus enormes ojos grises en un claro gesto intimidante.- ¡Y una mentirosa!

Ana, por su parte, no se achantó lo mas mínimo. Cierto que era dos años mas pequeña que él y que todavía no tenía edad de varitas, pero había defendido sus juguetes una vez y estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo si era necesario. ¡Faltaría mas!

-¡Tu me has estropeado el vestido de mi muñeca! – Replicó con un tono contundente que recordaba a su propia madre.

-¡Yo no me he cargado los zapatos de tu padre! – Estalló el niño con rabia.

-¡Yo no se nada de unos zapatos! – Contestó la niña con una contundencia equivalente.

No, ciertamente. Ana no sabía nada. Había sido pura casualidad. Y no hubo forma de convencer a un enfurruñado José Ignacio de que ella, en cuestión de zapatos, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Amparo meditó largamente sobre todo aquello por la noche, ya en su cama, mientras sus hermanas respiraban rítmica y profundamente, como si tararearan un sincronizado mantra. En el fondo de su ser sabía que guardárselo no había estado del todo bien, pero también veía una serie de matices. Porque tampoco estaba bien que un brujillo de ocho años fuera por ahí presumiendo de llevar la varita encima. Mucho menos cuando ella, que iba para once y era mucho mas responsable que aquel pequeñajo cabezón, no podía hacerlo. Y puestos a analizar la situación en perspectiva, tampoco había estado bien lo que le había hecho a Ana. No, el incordio de Nacho tampoco se merecía irse de rositas.

Pero lo cierto fue que acabó confesando al día siguiente cuando seguramente José Ignacio ya había sido debidamente amonestado por su madre. En el fondo, era una buena niña, y aguantó estoicamente la reprimenda materna. Curiosamente, Sara se limitó a la bronca y a que llamara a su tía para disculparse. Debía haber perdido impulso desde el día anterior.

Quince días después, y tras una pesadísima charla sobre la responsabilidad, Sara les permitió por fin custodiar ellas mismas sus varitas.

Lo que las niñas no sabían era que Santiago y ella habían hablado sobre el asunto, porque en el fondo comprendían las motivaciones de Amparo. Ninguno de los dos había vivido en su infancia aquellas restricciones, pero también era cierto que habían crecido mucho mas aislados de la gente no mágica que sus niñas. En retrospectiva, habrían preferido que sus madres les guardaran las varitas cuando eran muy pequeños, pero sus hijas eran casi adolescente, así que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que las dos tenían edad suficiente como para responsabilizarse de sus varitas. Si a eso acompañaban o no la suficiente sensatez, ya se vería.

_**Enero de 2012...**_

Fue cosa de Cristina. Alicia dormía plácidamente en su cunita con la tripa llena y el pañal limpio, y cuando José Ignacio se sentó satisfecho en el sofá, la pequeñaja de Cecilia no pudo contener la tentación. La suela de la zapatilla se despegó y comenzó a hacer como si hablara mientras la niña reía a carcajadas y los adultos y sus hermanos mayores la miraban con estupor.

-¡Cristina! ¡Deshaz esta magia! – Exclamó Cecilia enfadada.

-No se hacerlo, mami.- Replicó la enana con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahg! – Exclamó Ceci.- ¡Es lo que le pasa ahora! Hace cosas complicadísimas y luego dice que no las sabe deshacer.

-No te preocupes.- Terció Ana impidiendo que Cecilia siguiera riñendo a su benjamina. – Tu padre será capaz de finiquitar el hechizo. El hizo uno parecido con los zapatos de mi padre…

-¡No fui yo! – Exclamó el aludido de repente, empleando un tonillo como de reproche desenterrado desde lo mas profundo de la memoria de infancia. Ana lo miró sorprendida, pero no pudo llegar a preguntar...

-Fui yo...- Confesó Amparo entonces. Ana pasó a mirar a su hermana con expresión interrogadora, mientras su cuñado Miquel ponía cara de curiosidad.- Lo de los zapatos de papá que se liaban y que además parecía que iban a empezar a hablar...Pero en mi descargo te diré que se lo confesé a mi madre al día siguiente. – Añadió ella un poco molesta.

-Eso no me libró de que me requisaran un juego de carreras de escobas durante un mes.- Exclamó José Ignacio con cierto deje de rencor.

-Pues lo siento. No se si aceptarás una disculpa a estas alturas... – Replicó Amparo ligeramente divertida de la reacción de su primo y cuñado.

-¡Me lo pensaré!

-¡José Ignacio! – Terció Ana.- Si te pones así, yo también me merezco una disculpa. Y lo que es peor ¿Qué imagen le vas a dar a Alicia? ¿La de un rencoroso redomado?

- ¿Y yo no cuento o qué? – Preguntó Ceci divertida, pensando que si Almudena hubiera estado allí habría fruncido el ceño desaprobando la aparente discusión.

- ¡La que tu tengas de tu padre ya es bastante inmutable! ¡Pero con Alicia todavía está a tiempo!

El puso cara de ofendido, Ana le besó en la mejilla y todos rieron. Después Amparo, a modo de disculpa formal y a aquellas alturas simbólica, se encargó del zapato.

**XII - **_**Oro Alquímico**_

Si Amparo no hubiera tenido trece años, y por tanto no estuviera empezando a experimentar un montón de vaivenes hormonales, seguro que no se hubiera angustiado tanto por aquella charla que, de casualidad, había escuchado en el autobús, entre dos señoras que no tenían nada de mágicas.

La charla en cuestión había atraído su atención porque mencionaron tres palabras en latín, in articulo mortis. Y lógicamente, no pudo evitar pegar la oreja. Las dos señoras hablaban de una boda en esas circunstancias que no había tenido un final como el de sus padres. Tras el óbito, la viuda había heredado una fortuna, dejando a lo hermanos del difunto con cara de tontos. Y claro, Amparo había empezado a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si...

Con el corazón encogido observó a Amaia. Su hermana no paraba de alternar el pañuelo, los hipidos y algún suspiro mientras leía sin parar _Mujercitas_. Si seguía así le iba a dar algo, era mejor interrumpirle la lectura.

-Amaia…

-Quéeeee

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Ahora no. Estoy leyendo.

-Pues deja de leer. Te vas a quedar sin pañuelos.

Amaia se sonó con fuerza la nariz y clavó la vista en su hermana con cara de pocos amigos. A pesar de su buen carácter estaba demasiado metida en su novela como para que una interrupción no la molestara. Amparo decidió ir a la carga antes de que su hermana empezara a protestar.

- Oye... ¿Por qué crees que mamá insistió en casarse con papá? – Soltó como si fuera una ametralladora. Amaia cambió la expresión. Ahora la miraba como si fuera un bicho rarísimo.

-¡Qué pregunta! ¿Por qué iba a ser? Porque le quería.- Exclamó la mayor con contundencia. Amparo frunció el ceño sopesando la situación. Para su hermana, que era la mas emotiva de las tres y que además acababa de convertirse en quinceañera, la boda de sus padres, lejos de parecerle un horror, le resultaba el _súmmum_ del romanticismo.

-Ya... pero... podría haber esperado a que se recuperara... – Atacó por otro lado.

-¿Y si se hubiera muerto? ¡Mamá no se habría perdonado no haberle demostrado su amor! – Exclamó la mayor muy convencida. Bueno, Amparo, mucho mas práctica que su hermana mayor, no lo veía exactamente así. Si su padre no se hubiera muerto pero…. Y aquella conclusión le producía, a sus trece adolescentes años, un regusto la mar de inquietante. Pero como no replicó nada, Amaia dio la cuestión por zanjada y volvió a sumergirse en la lacrimógena creación de L. M. Ascott.

Cabizbaja y pensativa, Amparo fue en pos de su padre. Pero en su estudio de magia la que estaba era su madre, sentada en su mesa escribiendo muy concentrada. Sara levantó la cabeza al sentir una presencia y sonrió a la niña.

-¿Quieres algo, hija?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ah.- Sara enarcó una ceja y se tomó un segundo para decidir qué contestar. Amparo tenía un poso de preocupación en la mirada, así que decidió obviar la impertinencia – Estaba terminando una carta que tengo que enviar hoy sin falta a Coimbra. Aquí tengo un poco mas de calma.

Sara hizo una pausa, a ver si su hija se decidía a contarle lo que fuera que llevaba dentro, porque era obvio que no se trataba de simple curiosidad por su ubicación.

- ¿Mamá? – Amparo era práctica. Dudó menos de medio segundo.- En el autobús unas personas iban hablando...

Sara asintió con la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad mientras la niña iba contando. Tres hijas, ambas del mismo padre y la misma madre, las tres recibiendo la misma educación y a veces… ¡Que distintas en carácter! Amparo acababa de culminar su historia con la duda que le acongojaba: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre no se hubiera recuperado?

-Pues si papá se hubiera muerto yo me habría convertido en su viuda. Le habría heredado como esa señora, pero la suya entonces era una herencia paupérrima porque propio, lo que se dice propio, tenía tan solo un par de patentes mágicas que daban dos duros.

- Ya, eso ya lo he pensado. Pero y si…

-¿Si se hubiese quedado casi vegetativo?

La niña frunció las cejas y la miró con angustia. Sara trató de que su rostro no reflejara ninguna emoción. Suspiró y rememoró por enésima vez lo que había pasado. Cuando Santiago estaba tan malherido ella solo pensó que quería estar junto a él. En lo bueno y en lo malo. Y en ese momento tocaba malo. No consideró ni por un instante que podría perderlo. O peor aún, que podría quedarse atada a casi un mueble de por vida. Eso Amaia lo habría entendido perfectamente, pero ¿Era la mejor explicación para Amparo?

- Extiende la palma de la mano y procura relajarte.- Dijo por fin. La niña abrió mucho los ojos, interrogándola en silencio, pero Sara no dijo nada. Tan solo hizo un gesto sencillo: se quitó su alianza. Era un aro de oro muy fino que alternaba los tiempos en sus anulares. En esta ocasión, lo llevaba en la mano izquierda. Lo depositó con suavidad sobre la palma de su hija que la miró desconcertada.

-Deja que la magia fluya...

De repente, la mano de Amparo cayó pesadamente sobre el tablero de la mesa.

-¡Pesa mucho! ¡Quítamelo!

Sara sonrió.

-Puedes cogerlo con la otra mano.

-¡Pero...!

-Inténtalo. Ya verás.

Amparo tomó con dos dedos el aro finísimo y lo alzó mientras lo miraba con estupor. No había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo para ello.

- Es oro alquímico.- Explicó Sara. – Pesa lo que se ama. Me lo dio mi tatara tatarabuela ese día. Estas alianzas han estado en la familia durante siglos. El oro alquímico es especial. Gracias a ellas mi magia se sumó a la de tu padre, ayudándole a recuperarse.

Sara observó a su hija mediana. Amparo estaba seria, con la vista clavada en el finísimo aro que sostenía con dos dedos en alto. Al cabo de un instante, la niña la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

Sara también sonrió. Recuperó su alianza y la colocó en su dedo. Y después se levantó, tomó a su hija por los hombros con afecto y abandonaron el estudio del padre.

Lo habían sabido tiempo después, una vez repuesto Santiago. La conexión mágica explicaba por qué ella se había quedado tan exhausta y delgada durante aquella angustiosa semana. Pero el oro alquímico no hubiera funcionado si ellos no se hubieran amado tanto.

Amparo era la hija práctica y sin embargo aquel día se sintió tan emotiva o mas que su hermana. Ojalá algún día pudiera ella amar y ser amada así, como sus padres. Aunque se conformaría sobradamente con un noviazgo y una boda normal. Por mucho que lo intentara, no le veía en absoluto el romanticismo, como su hermana.

**XIII - **_**La primera y la última vez**_

Aquella noche Andoni llegó tarde y de mal humor. Amaia, que le había estado esperando despierta estudiando, se sintió desconcertada. Ella había fantaseado con abandonar sus libros de Sanación en cuanto apareciera por la puerta, arrojarse en sus brazos y hacer el amor. Se sentía palpitante y llena de vida y lo intentó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Estoy cansado.- Replicó él intentando una sonrisa de disculpa que no le salió muy bien. Amaia, decepcionada, no le importunó mas. Aunque tampoco fue capaz de concentrarse de nuevo en sus libros.

Había sido la primera vez. También fue el punto de inflexión. Total, se decía él intentando convencerse, solo era un gabacho. Un idiota al que habían dado una paliza. Ideas políticas aparte, Andoni jamás había matado una mosca, así que tras aquella primera zurra se sentía confuso y un poco asqueado. Por eso se repetía mentalmente que el sujeto se lo merecía. Pero perdió la apetencia por su mujer.

La segunda vez fue un poco mas sencillo. En esta ocasión se trataba del dueño de un bar, un andaluz que recibía de buen grado a los de la benemérita. En aquella ocasión fue hasta mas fácil encontrar justificación.

Con aquellos antecedentes, cuando aquel mago discutió con él la violencia salió como algo natural. Lo dejó para el arrastre, literalmente. Y después empezó a meditar que el idiota habría ido al hospital, y que en el hospital estudiaba Amaia. Y que Amaia, sin duda, reprobaría lo que le habían hecho sin tener ni idea de que el autor había sido él. Se la podía imaginar perfectamente, la cara de consternación mientras se preguntaba cómo podía haber gente que hiciera esas cosas. Tenía que evitar que pensara en ello, y después tomar medidas para que no volviera a ocurrir

Si, cuando llegó a casa su mujer le sacó el tema. Era la comidilla del hospital.

-Olvídalo.- Le dijo.

-Pero es que no puedo…

Bien. Si no podía, él la ayudaría. La tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza y la besó con pasión. Amaia, que ansiaba sentirse deseada por su marido, devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Pero Andoni tenía una impaciencia inédita en sus relaciones que resintió notablemente el desenlace. Y ella, que era romanticona, que le gustaban las caricias y los mimos, quedarse debajo para que su presencia la embargara toda y ser tomada lentamente entre besos llenos de amor, había fracasado por primera vez en la persecución del éxtasis. Y las cosas no volvieron a ir bien en la cama.

Quizás por eso se dejó convencer tan fácilmente. Quién no lo entendió en absoluto fue su madre.

-¡Pero...! ¿Tu te lo has pensado bien? – Sara estaba atónita. Hasta cierto punto podía comprender que su hija mayor se hubiera casado en pocos meses. Ella también lo había hecho así, aunque desde el primer momento quiso dejarle claro a su hija que lo que habían vivido su padre y ella eran circunstancias muy intensas, de las que equivalen a media vida. Pero esto... esto sí que le resultaba incomprensible.

-Andoni prefiere que esté mas libre.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que dejas los estudios por Andoni? ¿Y cómo es que considera que serás mas libre quedándote en casa?

A Sara no solo no le encajaba el asunto. Empezaba a enervarla. Durante cierto tiempo ella había postergado su carrera profesional, pero siempre fue un abandono temporal motivado por las circunstancias: porque antes de dedicarse al estudio había que trabajar, porque pronto se convirtieron en dos jovencísimos padres y no solo de una sino de dos brujillas, y porque el escasísimo tiempo libre de que disponía necesitaba dedicarlo a recuperarse de todo lo vivido y normalizar una vida en común. Pero lejos de disuadirla, Santiago siempre estuvo detrás animándola a retomar su carrera, siquiera fuera poco a poco. Al principio le costó muchísimo pero después se alegraba. Se sentía realizada como esposa y madre, pero también como profesional.

Pero Amaia no tenía niños y adoraba la sanación desde que era pequeña. Era lo que siempre había querido ser. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en casa? Por eso Sara no lo entendía en absoluto.

- Estoy preocupada.- Le dijo a Santiago. El la abrazó y la estrechó contra si.

-No podemos hacer nada. Es adulta. Ha tomado una decisión.- Dijo él despacio.

- Un error.

- A ella no se lo parece...

-¿Cómo ha podido este hombre anular tanto a nuestra hija? Y Amaia ¿Cómo se deja? Yo creo que ese no es el ejemplo que les hemos dado... Y ¿Sabes una cosa? Me da mala espina. No se dónde acabará esto, pero no me gusta.

El no contestó. Se limitó a abrazarla fuerte. Ni Sara ni él concebían un matrimonio en el que uno de los dos cónyuges anulara por completo al otro. Cierto que había un "nosotros" que en mucha ocasiones debía prevalecer sobre el "yo" y sobre el "tu", pero no menos cierto era que ese "nosotros" se tenía que construir sobre dos personas colocadas una junto a la otra, codo con codo, cerrando filas juntas. Santiago le acarició la nuca presionando ligeramente sobre el cráneo para que se relajara un poco mientras meditaba todo aquello. Se había producido un punto de inflexión.

**XIV - **_**He dicho que NO**_

_**Octubre de 1982...**_

-¡No quiero tortilla!

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si hace un rato me has dicho que sí! ¡Y además tiene queso dentro!

-¡Pues ya no!- Exclamó la niña cruzándose de brazos con gesto hosco.

-¡Almudena! ¡Tienes que cenar!

-¡Quiero yogur!

-¡Cuando te tomes la tortilla!

Catalina empezaba a desesperarse. No podía comprender cómo les había salido a su hijo y su sobrina una niña tan reticente para la comida. Almudena, cuatro añitos, era una cría parlanchina, cariñosota, no exenta de mucha imaginación... y muy, pero que muy mala comedora. Así estaba ella, tan delgaducha que las piernecillas parecían dos palillos embutidos en los pantalones.

También era terca. Muy terca. En ese rasgo de la niña Catalina podía ver la herencia de Sara, que también había sido bastante cabezona en su infancia y primera juventud. Aunque no como Almudenita. ¡Madre mía!

-¡Cómo es posible que marees una tortilla!- Exclamó al constatar que la niña llevaba cinco largos minutos con el mismo trozo en la boca.

-¡No quiero cenar mas!

-¡Almudena!

-Abuela…

-Espera, Cecilia. Ahora estoy muy ocupada con tu hermana que no quiere comer.

-Pero es que...

-Oye, Catalina.- Terció Carlos.- Ceci tiene razón.

-¿Cómo?

-Anda, mira lo que ha hecho tu nieta con la tortilla...

-¡Almudena!

La dulce criatura, enfurruñada, había convertido la tortilla en algo muy parecido a un enorme chicle amarillo. Pero Catalina no estaba dispuesta a ceder. No hay mayor ofensa para una abuela que un nieto, o nieta, no coma en su casa. Sacó su varita con rapidez y apuntó a la tortilla.

-¡Finite!

¡Plas!

-¡Abueeeeelaaaaaaaa!

-¡Oh no!

Por fin la dejaron irse a la cama. ¿Por qué no podían comprender que no le cabía mas comida? ¡Qué manía la de los adultos! Catalina y Carlos tuvieron que quedarse un rato, primero limpiando a Ceci y después haciendo desaparecer trozos de tortilla gomosa por toda su cocina. El estallido de magia había sido tremendo. Sin duda estaban ante una poderosa brujilla en ciernes. Pero esa cabezonería… ¡Qué cruz! Catalina desde entonces la observó con atención. Se preguntaba dónde le llevaría a Almudena aquel temperamento tan terco, aunque nunca se imaginó que hasta Italia...

**XV- **_**Una bendición por una maldición**_

Almudena llegó a casa poco antes de las once de la noche, pronto para haber asistido a una representación en la Scala de Milán con Tía Úrsula. Pero había sido una obra corta y la tía abuela de su marido tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para asistir a una inauguración en una galería de arte. Tía Úrsula era hermana del abuelo de Stefano y a pesar de ser una mujer que imponía, no ocultaba que adoraba a su sobrina Almudena. Y no era solamente porque hubiera librado a los Orsini de su maldición familiar, ni tampoco porque hiciera feliz a su sobrino favorito y le hubiera dado tres hijos en tiempo récord, aunque la _signora_ solía hacerle el pequeño reproche de que, puestos a traer mellizos al mundo y siendo chico y chica, podría haber dado a luz al varón en primer lugar, cosa que Almudena aceptaba con deportividad y una media sonrisa sin molestarse en aclarar que en la cuestión del orden de nacencia de los bebés, ni ella ni ninguna bruja tenían ningún poder. Tía Úrsula también adoraba a Almudena porque era casi tan melómana como ella. Es mas, le gustaba la ópera, cosa que ni sus hijos, ni sus nietos, ni sus sobrinos compartían con ella. Así que, regularmente, le acompaña a la Scala.

Stefano se había quedado con los tres niños encantado de la vida, disfrutando como un enano ante la sola idea de batallar con ellos durante los baños y las cenas. Cuestión adicional era además que llevaba fatal eso de ser "desaparecido". Almudena había iniciado campaña con su primo Fer para que éste construyera mas evanescentes pero el joven mago estaba muy ocupado entre el proyecto de construcción de un modernísimo complejo mágico en Beijing y los preparativos de su boda.

Cuando Almudena llegó a su casa en Roma lo segundo que hizo tras besar a Stefano fue comprobar por si misma que sus tres hijos dormían con placidez. Perfecto, porque aunque no habían hablado, los planes de ambos eran coincidentes y se mascaban en el ambiente.

Stefano la llevó de la mano hasta su dormitorio, le retiró las perlas que habían sido de su madre y que Almudena solía ponerse para las ocasiones elegantes. Y le besó el cuello iniciando un suave baile que, ambos lo sabían, iría in crescendo hasta tocar el cielo.

Almudena no tenía claro si las habilidades de su marido derivaban de ser médico y por tanto poseedor de mas conocimientos que la media en lo que se refiere a anatomía femenina, al hecho de ser italiano y por tanto hacer del arte del amor una cuestión de honor patrio, o a una mezcla de ambas cosas. Pero la sola presión de sus enormes manos alrededor de su cintura y el suave tacto de sus labios en su piel la hicieron estremecer.

El _dottore_ deslizó hábilmente la cremallera del vestido, y mientras la giraba para colocarla frente a sí lo hizo caer al suelo. Y entre besos apasionados, caricias y pérdidas de ropa, la llevó hasta la cama.

- _Permesso, signora_ Orsini.- Murmuró suavemente en su oído cuando, tras varios movimientos y gestos muy sincronizados y efectivos, ella ya no podía esperar ni un segundo mas a enlazarse del todo con él.

- _Avanti, amore_.- Replicó ella en otro susurro. Stefano aún tuvo los arrestos de alzar la cabeza y mirarla fijamente unos instantes. Almudena estaba impaciente y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Ya iba a decir algo, a reclamar su derecho de esposa, pero él la acalló con una sonrisa y un beso.

- _Ti amo_.- Dejó mas tarde escapar con un suspiro. Ah, _el amore_. Almudena acarició la mejilla de su marido sintiendo el corazón henchido de felicidad..El sonrió, tomó su mano y besó las puntas de sus dedos. Plenamente conscientes de la profundidad del vínculo que los unía se abrazaron un poco mas. Y como los dos estaban suficientemente exhaustos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

- ¡Mamáaaaaaa! ¡Papáaaaaaaaa! – Llevaban algunas horas de sueño cuando los despertó el griterío. Ese era Tiago. El niño pasaba por una racha de pesadillas, y rara era la noche que no los llamaba con potentes gritos. Los dos abrieron los ojos a la vez, sobresaltados y se apresuraron a vestirse pero Stefano encontró antes el pantalón de su pijama. Almudena se estaba enfundando una bata cuando escuchó la exclamación de su marido que la hizo casi correr sin molestarse siquiera en calzarse las zapatillas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó inquieta por el grito del padre.

-Ha sido el puffskin. ¡Tiene los ojos fosforescentes! – Explicó Stefano en susurros mientras mecía a Tiago en sus brazos.- Ha salido como una bala cuando me ha oído. Se ve que se había metido en el cuarto de los niños a dormir. No veas qué impresión, una bola redonda, a ras del suelo, corriendo que se las pelaba... ¡Con dos faros rosas!

Almudena arqueó una ceja, se anudó la bata y, como Tiago se había vuelto a dormir en brazos de papá, fue por sus zapatillas antes de encaminarse a las habitaciones de servicio. Junto a la cocina había un cuarto que se usaba sobre todo para la plancha, y allí tenía Pongo su nido. Lo encontró acurrucado entre las telas y los hilos de lana de colores que le gustaba enredar y liar, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos redondos. En la penumbra pudo constatar lo que había dicho Stefano: ¡Las pupilas de Pongo eran fucsia fosforescente!

- ¡Pongo!.- Fue capaz de decir.- Ese es tu sitio de dormir. ¿Estamos?

El bicho la miró fijamente y Almudena, por un instante, tuvo la terrible sensación de que el animalito estaba pensando un descarado "que te crees tu eso".

-Tu sitio.- añadió por si las moscas señalando con el dedo la camita del animal. Y con un suspiro giró sobre sus talones para volverse a la cama.

De camino descubrió que Anna se había despertado. Ella era la única que había querido pasar a una cama, y estaba sentada en ella, muy tiesa aunque con cara de medio dormida, rebuscando bajo la almohada.

-¿Dónde está Pongo? – Preguntó a su padre en italiano.

-En su camita.- Replicó su padre suavemente. Anna lo miró fijamente, hizo un puchero y se echó a llorar desconsolada de manera que Stefano pasó a tranquilizar a su hijita. Almudena fue por un vaso de agua, a ver si con eso ayudaba, pero para cuando regresó, Anna no estaba en su cama. Encontró a padre e hija en el dormitorio del matrimonio, ambos profundamente dormidos en el centro de la cama. Stefano estaba boca arriba mientras que la niña dormía boca abajo, el bracito aferrado al pecho de su padre. Almudena puso los ojos en blanco y sopesó si cogerla y llevarla a su cama, pero el trajín nocturno la habían dejado un tanto agotada, así que se quitó la bata y se coló como pudo en lo que habían dejado libre en su lado de la cama.

La mañana siguiente, sábado, los padres se despertaron antes que los niños. Dejaron a Anna en el centro de su cama y se fueron a la cocina a preparar desayunos mientras hablaban de la surrealista experiencia rosa de la noche anterior. Almudena estaba poniendo la cafetera cuando Stefano exclamó teatralmente.

-¡Qué ojos tenía, el tío!

-Resultaban inquietantes, de puro fucsia. Y lo digo yo, que puedo ser calificada de sobrenatural.- Replicó ella medio riéndose.

-¿Será normal en un puffskin?

-¡Y yo qué se! Nunca hemos sido nada dados a los bichos... es mas, creo que les tenemos cierta manía. Ahora que lo pienso, especialmente si son de pelo o de pluma.

-¿Pluma? ¿Manía a los pájaros? ¡Pues qué suerte que en vuestra magia las lechuzas como medio de comunicación se consideren una antigualla!

- Si, es una suerte...-Almudena se quedó pensativa un segundo y después sonrió.- Cuando Ceci tenía dieciocho y yo no había cumplido quince vino un vecino a vivir en uno de los pisos de abajo.- Empezó de repente a contar.- Era un hombre muy amanerado que, después nos enteramos, trabajaba en un espectáculo de transformismo. Pues resulta que el hombre se compró un loro. Y el loro se pasaba las tardes gritando "¡Pili! ¡Quiero pipas!". Yo estaba estudiando los exámenes finales, y Ceci preparando la selectividad. Yo chillé ¡Maldito loro! ¡Cállate! Y dos segundos mas tarde tenía a una Ceci muy, muy seria, en la puerta de mi habitación. "Como ese loro vuelva a llamar a la tal Pili, la que le va a dar para pipas voy a ser yo", dijo mi hermana muy seria. Y cuando el loro repitió la frasecita, Ceci abrió la ventana y cuidadosamente apuntó con la varita.

-¡No me digas que hechizó al loro!

Almudena, que contenía a duras penas las risas, asintió con la cabeza.

-Un hechizo enmudecedor. Pero estaba pensado para personas, así que los efectos en el loro no fueron los esperados, el loro emitió un graznido horrísono y vimos una nube de plumas verdes...

-¡No me digas que se cargó al loro!

Almudena, que ya no podía contener las carcajadas, negó con la cabeza.

-Peor.- Fue capaz de decir.- ¡Lo dejó desplumado!

Stefano soltó una carcajada que arrastró a Almudena, y los dos rieron un buen rato imaginando al loro en cueros.

-Lo peor fue el dueño.- Dijo después Almudena.- cuando vio al loro, vaya si gritaba, el pobre.¡Mi loro! ¡Pepe! ¡Qué te han hecho! – Imitó exagerando.

-¿No sospecharon nada tus padres?

- ¡Sospechar! ¡Lo adivinaron de inmediato! Pero no nos riñeron. Resulta que mi madre estaba literalmente harta del dichoso loro y Ceci era mayor de edad. Lo único que hicieron fue comentar de pasada que con ciertos hechizos hay que matizar la intensidad de la magia si el destinatario es un animal y que parecía que eso no nos lo enseñaban en la escuela de magia. Supongo que lo dejaron caer por si alguna quería aprender. Pero como ni a Ceci ni a mi nos han apasionado nunca los bichos de ningún tipo, lo dejamos estar.

-Yo tampoco fui aficionado a los bichos de chico. Pero Chiara tuvo un hámster. Un día lo encontré en un cajón de ropa interior. ¡Se me había comido unos calzoncillos!

-¿Ves como tengo razón? Los bichos dan trabajo y preocupaciones. Espero que nuestra lista se cierre con el puffskin... aunque eso decía Cecilia y mírala, ahora además de Pufo tiene a _Rita la Tortuga_ y a _Flipo el Pez_.¡Pero bueno! ¡Si se ha levantado la reina de la casa! ¡Buenos días!

Anna, con ojos somnolientos había entrado en la cocina. Estaba despeinada y llevaba las zapatillas cambiadas de pie.

- Bongiorno… ¿Dónde está Pongo? – Preguntó la niña en italiano y mirando hacia su padre.

-Señorita, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Los animales no duermen con los niños.- Replicó Almudena, también en italiano.

Anna la miró fijamente con sus ojos claros durante un instante y a continuación puso cara de puchero. Dos segundos después lloraba desoladísima mientras tendía los brazos hacia su padre. Stefano la izó con rapidez, la puso sobre su rodilla, la abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó a consolarla.

-_Shhhh_, no llores piccola. No llores...

Al cabo de unos minutos de mecerla, la niña se fue calmando y, una vez mas tranquila, se marchó a buscar a su mascota a la caja donde tenía el nido.

-_Hmmmmm_ – Murmuró Almudena.

-Déjalo por ahora. Está muy disgustada.

-Ya. Pero yo tengo razón. No me parece higiénico dormir con bichos en la cama. Tu que además eres médico deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo.

-Y lo estoy. Pero ahora déjala. Se ha llevado un sofocón.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un blando con los niños, y a mi me toca ejercer de mala... de... ¡Oh! ¡Se me ocurre un chiste malísimo!

- Dilo, cara.- Animó Stefano divertidísimo. Almudena era mucho mas rígida con los críos que él, cierto. Pero es que siempre hay un progenitor mas blando que otro. Y aquella mañana se habían levantado de buen humor, así que...

- De bruja. Te toca ejercer de bruja.- Terminó él con una carcajada.- Quizás se deba a que lo eres.

- Ja...ja.- Dijo Almudena adquiriendo una pose seria.

- Amore, el chistecito lo has hecho tu.

-Ya lo se. Y es lo que me da mas rabia.

Stefano estiró un brazo, la aferró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Sostenía a Anna, que se chupaba un dedo mientras aferraba al pufskin con la otra mano sobre su rodilla, y con su otro brazo abrazaba a su mujer. Las noches estaban llenas de sobresaltos infantiles; el puffsking amarillo a lunares rosas era inquietante con esos ojos fucsia fosforescente; su mujer y sus hijos podían hacer cosas muy, pero que muy muy raras, y tía Úrsula, que la pobre también tenía un nombre "bichesco", les recriminaría de por vida no haber tenido un primogénito varón. Pero no había maldiciones de por medio. La vida era una bendición.

**XVI - **_**Juiciosas y Juiciosos**_

_**Febrero de 2012**_

- Tendremos una forma menos cruenta ¿Verdad?

- Cruenta es exagerar un poco ¿No te parece?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Se lo que quieres decir. Y precisamente por eso, creo que utilizar el adjetivo "cruento" es exagerar mucho.

-¡Mamá!

Ceci miró con condescendencia a la mayor de sus hijos. Isabel se venía quejando de dolores en la mandíbula y el dentista muggle, tras efectuar una radiografía panorámica, había concluido que se trataba de sus muelas del juicio que andaban alborotadas empujando. Como no tenía sitio había recomendado la extracción y les había entregado una tarjetita con el nombre y la dirección de un cirujano máxilofacial que contaba con su confianza. Obviamente con el diagnóstico en la mano Babe andaba buscando una alternativa mágica.

- Preguntaré a Lucía.- Cedió Ceci finalmente. Alberto sí había pasado por el trance de la extracción de las muelas del juicio, y de él debía haberlas heredado su hija porque ella no las tenía y Almudena solamente en la mandíbula superior y además no habían hecho ningún intento de asomar. Babe frunció el ceño un poco y apretó el paso. Hacía bastante frío y las dos agradecieron el calorcito de la boca del metro.

Afortunadamente para la chica Lucia confirmó que había una manera "mágica" de sacar las dichosas muelas y que era mas llevadera que la muggle, aunque no del todo inocua. Por alguna razón toda la magia que implicaba piezas dentales tenía su punto desagradable, como pasaba con ir al dentista. En cualquier caso, su opinión profesional se decantaba sin duda por la versión mágica, así que Cecilia procedió a pedir hora en el hospital mágico, y el siguiente viernes, a las tres y media, allí estaban madre e hija, la primera seria como siempre y la segunda un tanto cariacontecida. Una muela cada vez, habían dicho en el hospital, así que era la primera de cuatro, y ninguna sabía bien cómo resultaría el asunto.

* * *

- Eres una paciente estupenda.- Dijo el sanador cuando terminó. Era un mago joven, con el pelo y la barbita castaño oscuro. Babe, como buena adolescente, había pasado una buena parte del tiempo abstraída pensando que era monísimo. Esa actividad aparentemente tan frívola le había ayudado a mantener el tipo como una jabata.

-¿Tenía alternativa? – Replicó Babe un poco cortada. Había sido molesto, pero tenía que reconocer que indoloro. Aunque empezaba a notar una extraña sensación como de acartonamiento en la mejilla derecha.

- No.- Rió el sanador. – Pero hay pacientes que piden que pare, me cierran la boca o no pueden quedarse quietos y les tengo que dar una pócima relajante. Tu en cambio has sido muy valiente, todo el tiempo con la boca abierta.

-La verdad es que yo también estaba pensando que lo llevaba con mucha entereza.- Terció Cecilia. Ella había estado observando a su hija admirada. No estaba completamente segura de si, en una circunstancia similar, se habría comportado como ella. Babe se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía el chaquetón. Por momentos, las ganas salir corriendo crecían y crecían.

- Vaya a la botica y adquiera estas recetas...- Explicó el sanador a su madre mientras ella enganchaba la cremallera. Si se hubiese encontrado mejor Babe habría prestado atención a las indicaciones, pero empezaba a notar que le crecía la mejilla. Se llevó la mano con cuidado y constató con horror que tenía un bulto enorme y redondo, y ya solo quiso salir de aquella consulta, encontrar un espejo y espantarse un poco con su deformado look.

-Yo he tenido que dejar de mirar a ratos...- Confesaba Cecilia a su cariacontecida hija mientras caminaban hacia la salida.- ¡Y menos mal que no ha venido papá! El día que tu naciste se desmayó en el paritorio y tuvieron que dejar de atenderme a mí para ocuparse de él.

-¿De veras? – Preguntó Babe con poco interés. Algo había oído de la actuación un tanto vergonzante de su padre el día que ella nació, pero no estaba con ánimo de escucharla. No en ese momento.

- Si. Ahí me dejaron, despatarrada y a medio coser para espabilarlo.

Babe dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido y se encogió un poco.

-¿Te encuentras mal? – Preguntó Ceci solícita al constatar la palidez y la mustiez de su, normalmente, parlanchina adolescente.

- Me empieza a doler. Y se me está poniendo la cara buena... ¿Qué van a pensar cuando me vean por la calle?

-Que tienes un flemón.- Replicó Ceci, tan lógica como siempre.

-¡Todo el mundo se me va a quedar mirando! Voy a llamar mucho la atención.

-Pues vale. Seguramente casi todos han pasado por algo similar.

Babe no siguió discutiendo. Se encogió un poco y metió la cara dentro de su bufanda.

* * *

La botica lucía un enorme cartelón con letras inglesas pintadas de rojo que rezaba "Apotheka de Ldo. Caldera". Babe siempre que lo veía pensaba que ya debía estar ahí cuando sus bisabuelos llevaban pantalones cortos. El tal Licenciado Caldera debía llevar tiempo criando malvas, pero por lo que ella sabía los boticarios seguían siendo de la familia. De pequeñas, Mencía y ella habían sentido fascinación por la botica, y cuando su madre empujó la puerta de cristal con el marco de madera y unos pajaritos falsos que colgaban del techo emitieron una especie de trino, Babe descubrió que aquella fascinación no se le había pasado del todo.

La botica era un lugar antiguo, con anaqueles de madera repletos de tarros de cerámica con nombres raros escritos con letras floridas. Una balanza dorada reposaba en el fondo del mostrador junto a una caja registradora enorme con un cartelito que ponía "MagikRechnung. Deutchland. 1885" y, lo mas impresionante de todo, un enorme cocodrilo disecado colgaba del techo.

Mientras esperaban turno Babe se distrajo paseando la vista por las mil y una curiosidades del local. En una columna de hierro fundido pintada de rojo y muy ornamentada una especie de geniecillo le sacó la lengua. Ella fue a contestar con un gesto similar, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en la encía que le hizo olvidar la ofensa de la figurilla. Se volvió hacia su madre, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras dejaba escapar un lastimero "mamiiii".

Ceci echó el brazo por encima del hombro de su hija y la estrechó contra sí con delicadeza para no hacerle daño.

-¡Ay mi niña! – Murmuró Ceci con dulzura. Aquella tarde Isabel iba pasando por el _Catálogo de Reacciones Adolescentes Estándar Isabel Fdez. de Lama_. A saber: primero se había comportado sobradamente mejor que el adulto promedio mientras le sacaban la muela; a continuación, el ataque de "¿Qué dirán?" antes de salir a la calle. Y ahora tocaba "Soy tu bebé de catorce años ¡Mímame!". Afortunadamente, la fase "Eres la Peor Madre del Universo" había quedado atrás, y las discusiones con sus hermanos eran casi testimoniales y, en la mayoría de los casos, no exentas de cierto fundamento. Ceci sonrió para sí. En ese momento firmaría por otras tres adolescencias como aquella...

-¡Hola! ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? – Exclamó una voz conocida justo tras un trino de jilguero.

Babe abrió los ojos sobresaltada a la vez que se erguía separándose del cálido y seguro hombro de su madre. Frente a ambas estaba la madre de Amelia y Darío, que había entrado en la botica.

-Acaban de sacarle una muela del juicio.- Replicó Cecilia con tono amable. Y las dos brujas se pusieron a hablar de piezas dentales. Al parecer, aquella señora también había tenido que sufrir la extracción, pero sus padres la llevaron a un estomatólogo y, Babe dedujo, no guardaba un buen recuerdo de la experiencia. Por lo que contaba y cómo lo contaba, debía ser de padres muggles.

Babe, a pesar del flemón y de sentirse cada vez mas molesta, procuró sonreír un poco, a ver si así contenía los colores que se le subían, porque no podía evitar recordar que había hablado por teléfono y de forma anónima con aquella señora menos de un mes atrás, cuando involucraron a Darío en la _Operación Libro_. Afortunadamente pronto les atendió un boticario, pudieron despedirse de la propietaria de la tienda de calderos y marchar para casa en el 3M, porque el ataque de vergüenza la asediaba mas y mas junto con el temor de que fuera capaz, por uno de esos azares del destino, de reconocerle la voz.

* * *

Clara dejó la bolsa con las pociones para Amelia sobre el mostrador y subió al apartamento. Allí, encerrado en una de las habitaciones superiores, Darío se dedicaba a estudiar. Febrero era mes de exámenes y aun le restaba uno de contabilidad por hacer el lunes siguiente. No estaba especialmente preocupado porque esa asignatura en particular se le había dado bien, pero aún así, era responsable y como había quedado con Alf para salir por la noche había decidido dedicar la tarde al repaso.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – Le preguntó Clara tras darle un beso en la mejilla. Otro chico veinteañero se habría sentido incómodo con aquellas muestras de afecto maternales mas propias de la infancia, pero afortunadamente para ella Darío no era de esos.

- Bastante bien, aunque todavía quiero repasar algunos supuestos. Seguiré aquí una hora, tal vez hora y media, y luego pasaré por casa.

- Muy bien. Pues entonces puedes hacerme un favor. Cuando te vayas te puedes llevar las pociones para tu hermana. Las he dejado bajo el mostrador.

-De acuerdo.

-¿No te olvidarás? – Insistió la madre, mas por rutina que por otra cosa. Darío no era como Amelia. El no solía despistarse.

-Si se me olvidara seguro que tu me lo recordarías.- Contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

Clara lo miró un momento pensándose si replicar. Amelia estaba creciendo mucho últimamente y se quejaba de dolor de pies. El medimago que las atendió había recomendado una poción que atemperaba el malestar, aunque la niña era tan movida que la mayoría de las veces se olvidaba de tomársela. Pensando en su hija, Clara puso una mano en el hombro del chico y apretó en un cariñoso gesto.

-En la botica me he encontrado con la madre de Alberto y una de sus hermanas.- Dijo de repente. Faltaban unos minutos para la hora de abrir el establecimiento, su hijo no estaba muy agobiado por su examen y a ella le apetecía hablar con él. - A la pobre le acaban de sacar una muela del juicio, y tenía la cara hinchadísima.

Darío sintió un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Cuál de las hermanas? – Preguntó intentando que su tono sonara indiferente.- Son tres chicas.- Aclaró mientras carraspeaba.

-Una de las mayores. La menor es muy pequeñina.

- Ya, pero ¿Cuál de las mayores?- Replicó intentando que no se notara cierta ansiedad en la voz.

- La morena. La que tiene los ojos como su madre. Debe ser la mayor.- Añadió Clara tras reflexionar un instante.- Es la mas alta. Aunque la otra no le va muy a la zaga...

- Estará molesta... – Reflexionó Darío tragando saliva con trabajo. De repente le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de abrazar tiernamente al oso de peluche aquel marrón que tuvo de muy pequeñito.

- Se llevaba la mano a la cara cada poco. Y aún así procuraba sonreírme... Decía su madre que se había comportado con una entereza tremenda…

-No me sorprende nada.- Murmuró Darío intentando que no se notara cierto orgullo que le subía por el pecho.- Es la que me ayudó a encontrar a Amelia en la Quinta…

- Me alegro de que tu hermana se lleve tan bien con el niño. Son unos críos la mar de majos. Y los padres también son muy agradables.

- Son Moltó.- Replicó Darío, porque no sabía que otra cosa decir, emocionado como estaba por dentro.

-Si... están emparentados...

Darío no supo qué mas decir. A él también le parecían una familia muy agradable, pero si hacía algún comentario temía que se le escapara cualquier pista que su madre pudiera pescar sobre lo que en el fondo pensaba de alguno, o mas bien alguna de ellos en particular. Para eso, las madres parecían dotadas de un sexto sentido peligrosísimo.

- Bueno. Te dejo que estudies. Es hora de abrir.- Clara miró el reloj y para alivio del chico se dio media vuelta y bajó a la tienda.

Y ahí se quedó Darío, con sus supuestos de contabilidad. Y con su teléfono encima de la mesa diciendo ¡Venga!. Un iPhone último modelo cortesía de su padre. Y Darío, que tenía guardado el número desde que le hicieron aquel encargo bajo las enigmáticas siglas I.F.P lo miró y lo remiró. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió al supuesto durante cinco minutos. Y al final acabó sucumbiendo.

* * *

Tumbada sobre la cama, con la mejilla dolorida, Babe escuchaba la perorata de Mencía. Al parecer, aunque su padre no se había movido de casa durante toda la tarde había permanecido enclaustrado en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes, de manera que a efectos prácticos su hermana se había quedado "al mando" hasta que subió su abuela Isabel cargada con un enorme tarro lleno de puré para su cena y, de paso, puso un poco de orden. Y es que Beto y Cristina le habían dado bastante lata, vaya que si. Babe contuvo la risa malamente mientras la escuchaba a la vez que intercambiaba media docena de _tweets_ con Pablo. Al día siguiente iría a clase a su Schola de Magia, aunque Ceci le entregaría una nota para Samanta, la directora, para que no le tuvieran en cuenta que no iba a estar en su mejor forma.

Lo cierto fue que se quedó bastante pasmada cuando vio que recibía un _sms _precisamente de él. Supuso enseguida que algo sabría por su madre, y casi se puso colorada al pensar qué le habría hablado de su cara, hinchada como si se hubiera metido una pelota de golf en el carrillo derecho.

-¿No vas a contestar? – Preguntó Mencía.

-Luego. Ahora quiero saber cómo sacaste la pieza del juego de tres en raya del orinal de Cristina...

-¡Pues cómo lo iba a hacer! – Exclamó Mencía horrorizada. Su hermana no se había limitado a hacer pis.- ¡A mano! Si convoco un _accio_, seguro que me aterriza por el lado.. ¡Escatológico!

Babe contuvo la medio carcajada porque tuvo que sustituirla por una mueca de dolor. Mencía, la pobre, había tenido una tarde de perros, aunque ella la habría preferido a la suya.¡Y todavía le quedaban tres de esas! Al menos, el sanador era mono y le alegraría la vista. Algo era algo.

Darío aguantó la siguiente media hora con una impaciencia que no tenía nada de lógica. El aviso del teléfono le hizo dar un saltito del susto y se apresuró a leer. "Creo que esto marcha, porque estoy mejor que hace media hora, y hace media hora mejor que hace una hora. Seguro que estaré mejor dentro de otra media. Gracias." Decía escuetamente. Lo leyó y releyó casi deleitándose en cada palabra, extrayendo entre líneas todo lo que podía significar. No lo borró. Por alguna misteriosa razón, exenta de toda lógica y raciocinio, en ese momento le tomó un cariño singular a su teléfono.

**Especial: Oro Alquímico (II)**

**5 de abril de 1992. Hospital mágico de San Mateo**

-¿Seguro que puedo entrar ahí?

- Si alguien se opone se las tendrá que ver no con una, sino con dos Amatriaín. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Sara arqueó una ceja ante la contundente respuesta de su hija mayor. Amaia era toda dulzura y alegría, pero a veces sacaba el genio de su madre, vaya que si. Y las circunstancias eran demasiado graves para andar con discusiones tontas sobre accesos permitidos o denegados.

-Ese es Ulloa.- Dijo Amaia y saludó con la mano. El sanador se les acercó con cara de circunstancias y Amaia casi se asustó.

-No hemos llegado tarde ¿Verdad?

-No.- Negó el mago moviendo la cabeza con energía.- Pero la cosa está fatal. Tu madre ¿verdad? Encantado de conocerla. Por aquí...

Pocos minutos después los tres rodeaban la caja transparente, y Sara compartió la angustia de su hija mayor. Era tan pequeñito que el pañal de neonato le llegaba prácticamente a las axilas, y estaba entubado por todos lados.

-¿Y ahora? - Murmuró un poco nerviosa.- No podemos abrir la máquina...

-No, mamá. Pero he pensado que tu metas la mano por uno de los guantes y yo lo haré por el otro. La magia debería pasar a través.

-Lo que vayan a hacer, haganlo pronto.- Terció Ulloa.

-Está bien. Toma.- Y Sara se sacó del dedo un anillo de oro muy fino. Amaia lo miró un instante y se lo puso en su anular derecho, junto a la alianza de Fernando. Un vago instinto le decía que era mejor así. Poco después, madre e hija acariciaban al pequeño a través del material, y ambas sintieron el fluir de la magia amplificado, la una por la esencia del hombre con el que llevaba casi cincuenta años, la otra por alguien que aunque no fuera mágico tenía mas magia que muchos magos.

Media hora mas tarde las dos estaban agotadas, tomando chocolate para reponerse en la cafetería del hospital.

-¿Sabes, mamá? Tengo mucha confianza en el oro alquímico.

-Yo también. Yo también...

* * *

No era como mamá pero en medio de aquel entorno tan hostil había resultado reconfortante. Revigorizante. _Mágico. _

* * *

_**-Fin del Bonus y feliz cumpleaños a Babe, que nació un 14 de febrero (y p**__**or las bromas que soporta en días como hoy odia la celebración de San Valentín-**_


	156. Mas que burbujas

**CAPÍTULO 156**

**MAS QUE BURBUJAS**

_**Como artistas invitados, un par de personajes creación de Cris Snape.**_

_**Febrero de 2012, hospital de San Mateo**_

Lucía suspiró mientras colgaba en el interior de su taquilla su ropa perfectamente doblada. Esa mañana se sentía decepcionada consigo misma y con su físico. Podía aceptar su voluminoso busto ya que su hija seguía mamando un par de veces al día. Lo que se le hacía tremendamente cuesta arriba era asumir su trasero. Porque, para ser sincera, se había quedado gorda después del embarazo. No gorda de llamar la atención, pero sí en relación con lo que ella había sido hasta la fecha. Necesitaba un estímulo, un empujoncito para animarse a moderar su voraz apetito durante unas semanas para volver a su peso y aspecto anteriores, pero por mas que lo buscaba en Javier, que era donde de verdad lo necesitaba, no lo encontraba. Su marido, cada vez que se quejaba de su culo, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y murmurar "haz dieta si quieres". ¡Cómo si no le importara! Y el estímulo era cada vez mas acuciante, toda vez que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y lo provisional cada vez tenía mas visos de volverse definitivo.

Fastidiada, tomó una bata blanca con el único propósito de taparse un poco y se la puso sobre la vestimenta habitual de los sanadores, un pantalón y una blusa verdes semejantes a los que se usaban en los hospitales _muggles_. Metió a continuación su varita en el bolsillo largo y estrecho habilitado al efecto en el lateral izquierdo de la bata, el "_avisador mágico_" en el bolsillo derecho y remató colocándose un estetoscopio _muggle_ al cuello. Después se recogió el pelo con una goma en un moño informal sin mirarse siquiera en el espejo. Lo último que hizo fue sacar de la taquilla varias revistas especializadas, unas mágicas y otras _muggles_ – la sanación cada vez requería mas y mas conocimientos de medicina - para estudiar en los ratos libres, si es que los tenía, ya que ese día le tocaba en Urgencias, un servicio impredecible por definición. En casa con la niña apenas si tenía tiempo para mantenerse al día de los avances, y era impensable leer algo si el turno era de consulta. Y sin embargo, también tenía una necesidad casi física de empaparse de novedades y olvidarse de lecturas tales como "Trucos para que le guste la fruta", "Cómo sacar las manchas varias" o "el top ten de las sillas de paseo de esta temporada".

Estaba de cierto mal humor y con gusto se hubiera zampado una bolsa de gominolas como terapia de consuelo, cosa que después se hubiera reprochado por lo otro, pero afortunadamente no hubo lugar ya que nada mas llegar al servicio tuvo que meterse en faena y atender una intoxicación. Se trataba de un brujo que se había preparado una poción para las flatulencias en un caldero que no había sido limpiado correctamente. El hombre, entre grandes espasmos, vomitaba una sustancia negruzca y pringosa que a ella se le antojaba terriblemente parecida a lo que produciría una mezcla de alquitrán y membranas de murciélago. Pero los sanadores acababan con estómago para todo, así que aguantó el tipo y le administró una poción purgante. Cuando por fin dejó de vomitar le hizo ingerir una poción regeneradora de la flora digestiva. Lo dejó internado por un día, en observación, por si acaso.

Después de aquello una buena parte de su mal humor se había ido, envuelta probablemente entre el asqueroso contenido del estómago del brujo. Ahora quedaba el cansancio producido por el estrés. Pensaba que tendría unos minutos para tomarse un café pero el avisador volvió a revolotear delante de sus narices.

-¡Quemaduras severas en manos y antebrazos! Bruja de 46 años! – Chilló el aparatito revoloteando delante de sus narices. Así que Lucía olvidó momentáneamente su café y se levantó para abrir la puerta de la cabina de consultorio. Si la paciente tenía las manos quemadas, como vociferaba el avisador, difícilmente podría hacerlo por si misma.

Pronto tuvo ante si a una mujer morena, no muy alta, de grandes ojos negrísimos y un cuerpo un tanto voluptuoso. La bruja llevaba pantalones, botas camperas, una camisa de algodón con los puños remangados y un chaleco grueso de anorak. Con dos dedos, como si fuera una pinza, sostenía el papel del ingreso. Lucía lo tomó con premura y le indicó que se sentara.

-Cuénteme.- Invitó a la paciente a explicarse.

- Pues estábamos cocinando. Una comida de familia en el campo. En mi pueblo hoy es fiesta.- Aclaró la bruja.- Un pariente le ha dado involuntariamente al mango de la sartén y me ha saltado el aceite.- Explicó con bastante aplomo. Tenía un ligero acento de la mitad peninsular para abajo, parecido al del abuelo de Javier, pero Lucía no podía asegurar que ambos fueran del mismo sitio. A veces confundía el castúo con el acento de personas de algunas provincias andaluzas, sobre todo de las mas cercanas a Castilla. Y desde luego, Lucía no tenía idea de qué pueblo podía festejar nada en tal día.

-Y le ha saltado bien.- Dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones lingüísticas y de calendarios festivos, comentó como quién no quiere la cosa mientras miraba atentamente las manos de la bruja.

-Si, aunque podría haber sido peor. Podría haberle caído a alguien de mi familia. Son todos _muggles_.

Lucía no hizo comentarios sobre aquello aunque a aquella bruja no le faltaba razón, pues era mucho mas fácil y rápido curar quemaduras en gente mágica. Se limitó a colocar una mesita auxiliar cubierta con una sabanilla hospitalaria frente a la silla en la que su paciente estaba sentada y a rogarle que extendiera las manos sobre la misma.

-Le va a doler un poco. Es un hechizo de desinfección.- Explicó con un tono monótono mientras acercaba su silla al otro extremo de la mesita y sacaba su varita.- Se tiene que aplicar sucesivamente, primero en una mano y luego en otra, por si hay reacción ¿Lista?

-Claro.

Lucía apuntó con la varita a la mano derecha e invocó el hechizo. La bruja ahogó un quejido cuando la magia impactó en su piel, pero aguantó el tipo. La sanadora clavó su mirada un instante en los ojos oscuros de la mujer y a continuación se levantó de la silla.

-La dejaré en paz un instante antes de ponerme con la otra mano. – Dijo mientras se aproximaba a un armarito, lo abría y empezaba a sacar cosas. Depositó en su mesa una bolsita precintada que contenía una diminuta palangana y unas pinzas, una caja de gasas esterilizadas muy _muggles_ y un bote de poción que en un extremo de la etiqueta lucía el anagrama de Moltó.

-Bueno. Si está lista, vamos por la otra mano.

La bruja asintió con una mezcla de resignación y decisión, y apretó los labios mientras ella volvía a invocar el hechizo. Fueron tan sólo unos instantes, pero la paciente se tragó las lágrimas.

-Ya nos hemos ocupado de la desinfección, ahora toca la regeneración. No tema, eso no duele.-Dijo Lucía mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex. A continuación sacó la palanganita, depositó dentro unas cuantas gasas y vertió un buen chorro de poción. Cuando estuvieron bien empapadas fue tomándolas con unas pinzas y colocándolas con precisión sobre las heridas en carne viva.

-Esta noche le picará un poco. No se rasque. No lo moje. En 24 horas las quemaduras estarán curadas y las vendas se caerán. Le daré una baja para su trabajo, para mañana. Pida hora para dentro de dos días, para revisión. – Enumeró en tono monocorde. A continuación rellenó los papeles pertinentes y los firmó. Después miró a la bruja un instante.

-¿Quiere que se los meta en un bolsillo?

La bruja la miró un momento, sin comprender.

-¡Ah!, Si, gracias. En el bolsillo derecho del chaleco, si no le importa… - Añadió al poco, entendiendo que con las manos cubiertas de un vendaje se manejaría peor.

Menos de un minuto después Lucía le abría la puerta a la paciente, la cual enfiló el pasillo con las manos en alto, un tanto rígidas, y dio paso al siguiente, un mago anciano que al parecer había pronunciado mal un hechizo de limpieza y se había quedado atrapado en un jersey que le cortaba la respiración por momentos.

* * *

La bruja avanzó por el pasillo con precaución, mas que nada porque no se atrevía a hacer nada con sus manos. De buena gana se tomaría un reconfortante chocolate, pero no estaba segura de poder meter la mano en el bolso para alcanzar el dinero y bueno, confiaba en que algún alma caritativa le ayudaría con la puerta de salida del hospital…

-¡Pero bueno, Margarita! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La bruja alzó la vista y sonrió. Vestido con el "pijama", como lo llamaba el personal del hospital, Ulloa, un viejo conocido, avanzaba a buen paso hacia ella.

-Pues ya ves, un accidente doméstico.

-_Hmmm._- Ulloa negó con la cabeza.- La mayor parte de los accidentes se producen en casa.

-Me lo vas a decir a mi. Me he quemado con aceite hirviendo.

- Creo que te vendría bien un chocolate.- Ulloa frunció las cejas y cerró los ojos en un gesto exagerado de dolor.- Tengo un rato libre. Venga, te invito.-Marga Vázquez sonrió agradecida y aceptó encantada. Era como si Ulloa le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Darío Ulloa era, sobre todo, especialista pediátrico. Ciertamente cualquier sanador atendía a los mas pequeños de la clase mágica con los percances habituales, pero él lidiaba con lo mas peliagudo. Especialmente con los bebés. Precisamente, conoció a Marga cuando trató a su ahijado, por entonces un neonato prematuro que se salvó de milagro. Pero después habían coincidido en otras ocasiones porque la bruja trabajaba en Servicios Sociales, lo que de vez en cuando por desgracia la llevaba al hospital. Entre ambos no había amistad, pero si una especie de camaradería derivada de haber lidiado profesionalmente, cada uno desde su ámbito, en asuntos escabrosos.

-Un trabajo muy preciso.- Comentó el mago echando un vistazo de reojo a las manos y los antebrazos de Marga.- Te aseguro que no se caerán las vendas si bajas los brazos y los llevas con algo de naturalidad.

-Oh, debo parecer ridícula con las manos en alto.- La bruja dejó escapar una risita.- Pero compréndelo, me acaban de curar. ¿No pasará nada si me golpeo involuntariamente con algo? ¿Me puedes asegurar que no veré las estrellas sin telescopio?

-No las tienes todas contigo ¿Eh? –Replicó Ulloa socarrón. – Ya te he dicho que tiene una pinta muy buena. Las quemaduras están bien protegidas y puedo notar que la magia está operando. Cada instante que pasa tus extremidades superiores mejoran.

-¡Que gracioso! Supongo que todos los sanadores son capaces de hacer una cura satisfactoriamente.

-Se nos supone, como el valor en los aurores. No obstante, no todo el mundo tiene un pulso tan firme. Parece una obra de arte. Como un mosaico romano.

- Si tu lo dices… - Marga puso los ojos en blanco convencida de que Ulloa exageraba a posta para insuflarle ánimos y hacerla reír.

-Lo digo y lo afirmo. Y hablando de otro tema ¿Qué tal van las cosas por el Ministerio? He oído que la crisis económica ha llegado a las familias mixtas.

-Has oído bien. Sobre todo, a las que tienen menores mágicos de primera generación. Estamos continuamente tramitando peticiones varias.

- Ayudas y subvenciones, supongo.

- Si. Y también de _minijobs_. Te sorprendería lo responsables y solidarios que pueden llegar a ser los jóvenes. Esta misma mañana he entrevistado a uno de dieciséis para un trabajo de fin de semana. Sin interferir en su formación, por supuesto.- Marga habló con satisfacción recordando al chico larguirucho, impecable a pesar de la ropa barata, el pelo de punta y la cara llena de _piercings_ varios, que poco antes de la hora de comer le había explicado muy serio que su padre era taxista, su madre se dedicaba a sus labores, y como en el lado _muggle_ todo lo laboral estaba chungo, especialmente para los jóvenes, deseaba encontrar un _minijob_ en el mundo mágico para "descargar" el peso económico que él y su hermano menor, también mago, producían en casa.

Marga se sentía mas animada hablando de su trabajo que de su accidente y subsecuentes lesiones, y ya iba a añadir algo mas cuando Ulloa empezó a agitar la mano con energía. Junto a una puerta, rodeada de unos cuántos magos y brujas muy jóvenes que no podían ser otra cosa que estudiantes, estaba otra conocida que devolvió el saludo con delicadeza y una media sonrisa, sin descuidar el _blablablá_ intenso al que un muchacho bajito y cabezón la estaba sometiendo..

Amaia llevaba también una bata blanca, pero debajo iba vestida de calle, con unos pantalones de algodón grueso de color tostado, un jersey de cuello vuelto en los mismos tonos y botas forradas, y Marga pensó que debía vivir en un sitio donde hacía bastante frío en invierno.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula de formación, el único estudiante que permanecía era el chico bajito, pero cuando vio que el otro sanador se detenía se despidió apresuradamente y desapareció a paso rápido en pos de sus compañeros.

-Te ha tocado teóricas, por lo que veo.- Dijo Ulloa empleando un tono animoso. Esa mañana estaba de buen humor.

-Toda la mañana.- Replicó la bruja. Y sonrió ampliamente dejando que se formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo estás, Marga? ¡Oh! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Marga también sonrió y pasó a explicar otra vez lo ocurrido mientras Amaia alternaba miradas a sus manos y a su cara.

- Te has quemado bastante superficie.- Añadió la sanadora tomando delicadamente las manos de Marga, cuando ella terminó de contar. No le extrañó nada el gesto a la herida. Siempre la había visto proceder así, cuidadosa y entrañable con sus pacientes.- ¿Son profundas?

-Me han dicho que mañana estarán curadas.- Replicó Marga quitando importancia a su lesión mientras se le venía a la cabeza que aquella sanadora debía tener legión de pacientes agradecidos, aun en los casos en los que los resultados no hubieran sido favorables, habida cuenta del trato cercano que siempre dispensaba.

- Sin duda. La poción regenerante es sumamente eficaz.- Explicó la sanadora con tranquilidad.- Y por lo que huelo…- Añadió sonriendo.-… no han escatimado.

Marga no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, quizás porque andaba un tanto nerviosa, pero sus vendas desprendían un olorcillo como a esencia de almendras.

-Ya le he dicho que el compañero que se lo ha tratado es un meticuloso artista.- Terció Ulloa. – Deberías hacerle una fotografía para enseñarla a tus alumnos. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Iba a invitar a nuestra amiga del Ministerio a un chocolate en la cafetería. Le vendrá bien. Va un tanto envarada con sus manos vendadas.

-Bueno...- Amaia miró el reloj.- Ya he terminado y me iba, pero no tengo prisa por llegar a casa...

-Estupendo.

Los tres echaron a andar por el luminoso pasillo, Marga todavía con los brazos en alto. Un par de estudiantes de los que antes habían rodeado a Amaia habían vuelto sobre sus pasos y se cruzaron con ellos. No se cortaron en echar miraditas a los vendajes.

-Están admirando el trabajo del compañero.- Murmuró Ulloa con una risita.

-Compañera.- Aclaró Marga.- Era una bruja.

-¡No sería Lucía! – Exclamó Ulloa divertido.- Es la hija de Amaia. Se parecen.

-No. Nos nos parecemos tanto. Lucía ha sacado muchas cosas de su padre y de la familia paterna.- Aclaró Amaia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Alta como ella, rubia como ella, ojos claros como ella...- Empezó a enunciar Ulloa pasando olímpicamente de la observación de la madre.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... puede que si.- Contestó Marga alzando las cejas entre divertida y asombrada. Amaia les dedicó una mirada derrotada a ambos, pero no dijo nada aunque podría haber aclarado que el rubio de su hija era mas arena, que el azul de sus ojos era más pálido, que la nariz estrecha y la barbilla ligeramente marcada eran de su padre… Pero Ulloa se anticipó una vez mas.

-Siempre puedes mirar en la firma del informe, junto al número ROSA.

-¿Rosa?

- El número del Registro Oficial de Sanadores.- Aclaró Amaia.- Oye Darío. Te encuentro hoy muy suelto. ¿No habrás estado inspirando Gas de la Risa o algo así?

- Lo que pasa es que he estado escuchando a los estudiantes cuando estuvieron en Perinatal. Ellos son los que han bautizado al número de registro como el ROSA, y me ha hecho gracia. Había uno que decía de uno de tus exámenes que la cosa iba a ir mas apretada que los tornillos de un submarino.

-Te hacen gracia porque no los sufres todas las semanas.- Replicó Amaia conteniendo una risita.

-Yo no he pedido dar clases.- Contraatacó Ulloa mas divertido aún.

-Yo tampoco. Me han caído.

-Podías haber dicho que no.

-Podía...

-Pero te sientes obligada.

-En absoluto.

-Venga, que te conocemos.

Amaia se encogió de hombros y decidió no replicar. Al fin y al cabo, algo de eso había. Ella tenía una larga experiencia. Transmitirla tan solo a Lucía le parecía poco comparado con compartirla con las nuevas generaciones de sanadores. Aunque ciertamente, darles clase era pesadísimo. Sobre todo si, como aquel año, le habían correspondido numerosas teóricas. Y en cierto modo le tendría que dar la razón a Ulloa. Los alumnos de aquel año eran muy ingeniosos a la hora de hacer chistes. Ya se vería si lo eran también a la hora de aplicar la magia de sanación.

- Amaia tiene una nieta. ¿Sabes? – Una vez sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, Ulloa había decidido cambiar un poco de tema.- Es casi extraordinario que tenga tiempo para tomar un café. Normalmente sale volando para cuidarla.

-¡Tiene nueve meses y está hecha una monería! – Intervino Amaia sin poder contenerse mientras sacaba el teléfono y les mostraba una foto.

-¡Qué morena es! – Exclamó Marga al contemplar un sonriente bebé con mucho pelo oscuro y lacio y unos ojos grandes y casi negros.

-Es clavadita, clavadita a su padre. Con ella no caben las dudas. – Amaia rió.- Fernando, mi marido, dice que así hace honor a que es andaluza, porque nació en Huelva...

* * *

Ajena a todo lo que su madre presumía de nieta, Lucía atendió a otros dos pacientes antes de disponer de un respiro. Uno de ellos se había hecho brotar un dedo adicional en cada mano; el segundo estaba al borde de la neumonía. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse a leer un apasionante artículo sobre las erupciones provocadas por el contacto con esporas de unos hongos llamados _Desvanecientes_ se percató que, tras dos lecturas completas de la primera página, no se había enterado prácticamente de nada. De repente se le hizo una luz en la cabeza y se percató de lo que ocurría. _Demasiado silencio_. Estaba acostumbrada al jaleo constante de su casa y ahora no podía concentrarse sin ruidos. Acabó tomando una decisión sorprendente: seleccionó unas cuantas revistas, cerró mágicamente la consulta y se marchó a la cafetería. Para cuando llegó su madre y compañía ya se habían marchado, pero eso no importaba mucho. Si no había problemas en cosa de hora y media terminaría su servicio y entonces se daría una vuelta por Roma. Encontró una mesa un poco apartada, pidió un buen tazón de café americano con hechizo para conservar el calor, sacarina y leche desnatada y se puso a leer.

El resto del servicio transcurrió sin novedad, y a la hora acordada con su prima se plantó en Roma. Solo tardó diez minutitos desde Madrid. Era lo que tenía el Evanescente que había creado su hermano, que permitía llegarse hasta Milán en tiempo récord. Y desde allí, _Aparecerse_ en la Ciudad Eterna era cosa de nada. Almudena había quedado con ella para pasarle ropa infantil, y ya la estaba esperando en el punto convenido con un diminuto paquetito que sin duda contenía toda la ropita reducida. Su prima estaba seria y hasta un tanto ojerosa.

-Stefano está griposo. Se encuentra fatal.- Explicó Almudena mientras se encaminaban a un café.

-¿Lo ha visto un médico?

-Si. Un compañero se pasó esta mañana. Tenía treinta y ocho y medio de fiebre y se quejaba bastante.

-Le habrá mandado antitérmicos.- Observó Lucía.

-Si.- Volvió a asentir su prima.- Lo he dejado dormido. Espero que cuando despierte se encuentre algo mejor.- Añadió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Tu te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Lucía, un tanto dubitativa ante la expresión preocupada de su prima.

-Estoy bien.- Replicó lacónica Almudena. – Pero como comprenderás no me alegra en absoluto que se encuentre tan mal.

-Mujer, ya sabes cómo son la inmensa mayoría de los hombres.- Lucía inmediatamente se puso a quitar hierro al asunto.- Enseguida se quejan como si se estuvieran muriendo.- Pensaba que Almudena acabaría por darle la razón, pero en su lugar se encontró con una mirada la mar de crítica que la dejó momentáneamente sin mas palabras.

- Ya se que no es nada grave, Lucía.- Dijo de pronto Almudena en un tono hasta el momento inédito en ella.- Pero el que no lo sea no quiere decir que realmente no se encuentre fatal.

- No, si no niego que él se sienta francamente mal…- Murmuró Lucía sin saber muy bien cómo terminar la frase. Afortunadamente su prima miró el reloj, decidió que ya había estado lejos de su adorado y doliente marido el tiempo suficiente, y llamó al camarero para abonar la cuenta.

Cuando Lucía se quedó sola resopló aliviada. Almudena siempre había sido un poco cabezona, pero nunca la había visto así de seria. Si casi daba miedo. Anotó mentalmente que a su prima no le hacía ninguna gracia que se burlaran de su marido.

En el domicilio de los Orsini Stefano dormitaba tapado hasta el cuello. Por una vez vestía el pijama completo, aunque no había renunciado a su camiseta de algodón de manga corta, cuyo cuello blanco asomaba debajo de la chaqueta de rayas. Aún así, durante la noche anterior había tenido algún que otro escalofrío. Pero ahora, con el efecto de la medicación, se sentía mucho mejor. Calentito y confortable, él solo en la cama, sin que nadie le incordiara… De repente tuvo la sensación de ser observado y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una réplica casi idéntica pero en menor tamaño de los suyos.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí? Papá está malito. Te podría contagiar.

La niña sonrió y negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-No, papá, no. Yo no me pongo malita porque yo soy una bruja.

-Tu te puedes poner malita.- Replicó Stefano sonriendo embobado.- Pregúntale a mamá, y te contará la de veces que ella se ponía malita de pequeña, mi cielo.

Anna se parecía mucho a él. Pero tenía la nariz, los labios y las cejas de su madre. Esos pocos rasgos, sin embargo, los manejaba con gestos idénticos. En ese momento precisamente fruncía el ceño de manera idéntica a cómo lo hacía su madre cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo, y esa constatación hizo al padre sonreír aún mas.

-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar, bonita? Esta habitación está llena de virus, que son cositas minúsculas que te pueden poner malita si las respiras.

-Porque te he traído a Pongo. Para la nariz.- Y Anna elevó la manita y puso delante de las narices de su padre la bolilla peluda a lunares que era su puffskin. Stefano parpadeó. A contraluz, las pupilas de Pongo brillaban con un inquietante tono rosa fuerte. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la niña se lo plantó en la cara.

-¡Pero Anna…!- Protestó el padre conteniendo a duras penas el reflejo de quitárselo de encima de un manotazo.

Cuando Almudena entró en casa Anna fue a recibirla sonriente y palmoteando.

-Papi está mucho mejor.- Informó a su madre en un castellano tan impecable que la hizo alzar una ceja. Por lo general, la niña se resistía con uñas y dientes a emplear el idioma de su madre salvo que se encontrara con su familia materna.- ¡Le he dejado a Pongo! – Añadió dando un saltito de felicidad.

-¡Qué! ¡Oh, Anna! ¿Cómo le has dejado al Puffskin?

Almudena caminó a toda velocidad hacia el dormitorio seguida por su hija. Anna no veía el problema ese que inquietaba tanto a su madre, así que tenía mucha curiosidad por ver qué pasaba.

-¡Por la escoba de Bargota! – Exclamó Almudena cruzando los brazos.

-Ya _veff_… _degcongegtiona_ que da _gughto._

_-_Ya puede hacerlo, porque verte así, con eso en la nariz… ¡Es asquerosísimo!

Stefano dejó escapar una risita gangosa. Se había incorporado bastante ayudándose de varias almohadas y tenía a Pongo en la mano izquierda, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cara. Una tira redonda, rosada y larga salía de la boca del bicho y se introducía por un orificio de la nariz del humano. Almudena se sentó en su lado de la cama, junto a su marido, y volvió a mirar al puffskin intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Paguece_ un camaleón. _¿Vegdad?- _Dijo Stefano poniendo la mano libre en la rodilla de su mujer.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mucho mejor.- Fue lo único que Almudena, con cierto sarcasmo, fue capaz de decir mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su marido.

* * *

- Casi me hechiza las orejas. ¡Qué mirada asesina! – Explicaba mas tarde Lucía a Javier.

- Es la parte Pizarro de Almudena.- Dijo él con una risita. – Almudena se parece mucho a su madre, y a tu abuela. Pero en eso, sale a nosotros.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? Y ¿Qué es eso en lo que sale, si puede saberse?

-En que no se le ha estallado la burbuja.

-¿Qué burbuja?

-Ya sabes... esa que te hace ver al otro sin defectos ni imperfecciones. Si hasta le pasa a mi padre, que todo lo que dice mi madre le parece bien, y eso que de vez en cuando tienen algunas cosas... Debe ser un rasgo de familia. Mira Ceci, que es la sensata. No critiques lo más mínimo de su Alberto o saltará como una hidra.

Lucía cruzó los brazos y miró estupefacta a su marido. Javier, sin embargo, seguía dando de comer a Esperanza, como si lo que había dicho fuera una gran obviedad.

Sabía perfectamente cuándo, cómo y por qué a ella "se le estalló la burbuja", como decía Javier. Fue la primera vez que la dejó plantada como un geranio...

* * *

_**Enero de 1998**_

- Mira que te lo advertí. Y no me has hecho ni caso.

Lucía sostuvo impertérrita la mirada reprobadora de su madre, y eso que estaba hecha polvo.

- En nuestra profesión no se pueden cometer esos errores tan tontos.- Añadió Amaia aprovechando que ella no replicaba nada. – En fin, me tengo que marchar. Te dejo a cargo de tu padre.

Lucía frunció el ceño cuando su madre abandonó su habitación y contuvo las ganas de arrojar algo a la pared. Cierto que se había despistado, pero es que estaba desconcentrada. Y el culpable no era otro que Javier, el primo de Almudena.

En diciembre pasado Lucía y él habían empezado a tontear, a medio salir y entrar. A ella siempre le había hecho un poco de tilín el primo un tanto arbolario y provocador de sus primas, de manera se sintió campanillas en los pies cuando el chico, a raíz de la boda de Cecilia, empezó a mostrar por ella un interés singular. Durante varias salidas no se habían besado siquiera, pero Lucía abrigaba grandes esperanzas que se vieron confirmadas tan solo una semana atrás. No habían pasado de un morreo, pero solo recordarlo le producía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, incluso contando con lo que pasó después. Y es que no hubo siguiente quedada. Javier salió por los cerros de Úbeda, y de la noche a la mañana aceptó una beca y se marchó a una excavación arqueológica mágica en Irán. Por la friolera de seis meses. Prorrogables por otros seis, para mas _inri._

Lucía habría aceptado la ausencia si realmente se hubiera tratado de tal cosa. Pero Javier no llegó a concretar si eran novios o no. Mas bien era que no, pensando en la "despedida" prácticamente a la escandinava. ¡Menudo cabrón!

Todo aquello la había desconcentrado muchísimo. Hasta la fecha, había sido una estudiante de Sanación modelo, pero después del plantón había perdido concentración. Por eso le pasó lo que le pasó.

La madre y la hija estaban crispadas, y eso no era normal. Fernando no hizo mucho amago de abordar a la primera, porque le constaba que iba con prisa. No obstante, Amaia se desahogó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

- Se advirtió a todo el personal, especialmente a los estudiantes y los que están en prácticas, en cuanto ingresó el primero. Las medidas profilácticas son sencillísimas. ¡Nada de tocar a los pacientes sin guantes! Y tu hija ha tenido que descuidarlas.

-Al menos es una cosa leve, si no he entendido mal. – Replicó Fernando sosteniéndole el bolso.

-Si. En adultos es leve. Eso si, nada la va a librar de sentirse como si le hubieran dado una paliza durante un par de días.-Dijo Amaia mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.- Le conviene beber bastante, y si es algo calentito mejor.

-No te preocupes, que cuidaré de ella.

-Oh, Fernando.- Amaia mudó la expresión y en un gesto espontáneo se echó en sus brazos.- Si yo entiendo que le pusiera la mano en la frente a la ancianita, pero podía haberme hecho caso... si hasta ahora lo hacía...

-Ha sido un despiste. Me parece que te lo tomas demasiado a pecho...

-Eso espero, que haya sido un despiste...

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

-No se. Lucía no es descuidada...

-Anda, no te preocupes y vete ya, que vas a llegar tarde...

Lucía estaba enfurruñada pero acabó cantando a su padre. Siempre lo hacía. Fernando por su parte después no entró en detalles con Amaia. Solo le dijo que se había encandilado con un chico y que éste finalmente no se había mostrado igual de interesado.

Fue por entonces cuando Lucía se volvió mas arisca con los pacientes, salvo quizás con los niños. Con ellos siempre se dejó enternecer un poco, mas ahora mas que era madre. Sin embargo, había algo mas profundo en todo aquello que le hizo sentir un escalofrío interior. Ahora ya sabía por qué Javier no la animaba a controlar un poco la comida. Simple y llanamente, no veía la necesidad. Puede que si se volviera un cachalote él aún siguiera sin apreciarlo. Javier seguía viéndola en la burbuja. O por decirlo de otro modo, la miraba con cristales de color de rosa.

Lejos de asustarse, Lucía se sintió enternecida. Un poco lento para madurar, como todos los Pizarro salvo Cecilia, Javier había tardado en verse capaz de sentar cabeza. Desde que se sintió seguro, todo había ido sobre ruedas. De repente, encontró el estímulo que andaba buscando. En realidad, estaba donde debía estar. Se cuidaría y volvería a su antiguo ser por él. Porque aunque él no lo viera, los demás si percibían si tenía al lado a una ballena o a una sílfide.

* * *

La Floriana miró muy seria al chaval que tenía delante, puso los brazos en jarra y le advirtió severa.

-Puedes llevar esos pelos y esas perforaciones en la piel llenas de colgantes, pero te quiero limpísimo ¡Niquelado! En mi establecimiento no trabajan guarros. Y hablando de trabajo, aquí es a lo que se viene, a trabajar, no a pasar el rato. ¡Y no toleraré ni media bulla por parte de tus amistades, adviérteselo por si planean venir a verte currelar. ¿Estamos?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, muy serio.

-Y huelga decirlo, nada de intentar engañarme. _Lo sabré_. Te espero el sábado a las cinco de la tarde. Se puntual.

Manu recogió su mochila con rapidez y salió a la calle. Caminaba rápido hacia la boca del 3M porque aún tenía que llegar a tiempo a las clases de la tarde del _insti_. En esos momentos se consideraba un tío afortunado. Floriana por lo general no cogía personal que no fuera de la familia. Le ofrecía un sueldo que no estaba mal por dedicar unas horas de sus fines de semana. En un par de meses, con suerte en las propinas menos, Pablo y él podrían comprar un nuevo _ordenata_ para sustituir el que se les había muerto.

* * *

Marga sintió curiosidad y paseó la vista por el papel hasta el famoso número Rosa. Junto al mismo, una firma con letra clara y redonda: L. Larumbe. Se quedó pensando que era curioso: la chica podría haber dejado constancia del apellido materno. Al fin y al cabo su madre llevaba muchos años en el hospital y tenía mucho prestigio, y sin embargo, prefería dejarse conocer solamente con el apellido paterno. Un apellido _muggle_. Sonrió para si. Aquella bruja estaba tan orgullosa de su padre como de su madre.


	157. La primera vez

**CAPÍTULO 157**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ**

_**Marzo de 2012**_

-Un bicchiere d'acqua.

Floriana miró divertida al crío que la miraba fijamente encaramado en un taburete de barra, un chavalín rubio y guapo de enormes ojos azules. A continuación, una niña del mismo tamaño con dos coletas también rubias trepó al taburete contiguo y se puso a corregir a su hermano.

-No se dice así, Tiago.

El niño miró a su hermana un instante y después volvió a dirigirse a Floriana.

-Per favore.

-¡Que no se dice así! – Exclamó la niña un poco exasperada.- Se dice "un vaso de agua".

-¡Anna!

-¡Por favor! - Añadió la niña con premura.

Cecilia se aproximó a la barra con el ceño un poco fruncido. Almudena y familia estaban en Madrid, y el pequeño se les había puesto un poco malito. Los padres se habían quedado en casa con el chiquitín, que vomitaba bastante, mientras que ella se había ofrecido a quedarse un rato con los "sobris" mellizos. Eran las cinco de la tarde de un día de diario, una hora a la que el establecimiento de Floriana estaría poco concurrido, así que se los había llevado a merendar allí junto con la menor de los suyos.

-Perdone, Floriana. Mis sobrinos hablan en "minestrone".

-No te preocupes. Está clarísimo que este niño quiere agua.

-¡Yo quiero chocolate! – Intervino Anna.

-¡Y yo! – Añadió Cristina.

-Y chocolate para vosotras.

-Ponga para los tres. El también querrá cuando vea las tazas de ellas... Y unos churros.

Floriana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras Ceci intentaba convencer a los tres niños de que estarían mejor en una mesa.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver qué hace esta señora! – Exclamó Anna.-¡Seguro que usa magia!

-¡Anna! Oh, Floriana, perdone la impertinencia de mi sobrina.

- No importa, son niños.- La dueña de la chocolatería se echó a reír con ganas.- Su padre ha puesto la fachada, pero no cabe duda de que Anna ha heredado el temperamento de tu hermana Almudena.

-Eso me temo. ¡Venga niños, a la mesa!

Floriana se encaminó a la cocina para ordenar la comanda sonriendo para si. Anna Orsini tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de su padre, un azul verdemar. Pero la expresión de los mismos era la de su madre. Y la de su abuela. Y la de su bisabuela. Y mira por donde, Floriana evocó muchas cosas, incluida aquella primera vez...

* * *

_**Principios del siglo XX**_

El marqués de Carabantes nunca pensó que su única hija podría haberle salido _así_. En realidad, nunca habría creído, ni aunque el mismísimo rey Alfonso XIII se lo hubiera jurado sobre una Biblia, que _nadie_ podía salir_ así_. Porque _nadie_, absolutamente _nadie_ de cierto nivel educativo y en sus cabales, podría creer semejante superstición.

Pero la realidad era bien distinta, y el señor marqués lo había acabado aceptado, con la misma resignación con la que vio marcharse de sobreparto a su adorada esposa Maximina. En algunas contadas ocasiones, don Genaro de Goyeneche y Abrantes se preguntaba si su hija habría heredado aquel don de su desaparecida madre, pero pronto descartaba tal pensamiento por poco razonable. Porque de haber sido Maximina una de ellas ¿Acaso no se lo habría dicho? Y a aquellas alturas don Genaro sabía que aquello podía pasar sin antecedentes de por medio hasta en las mejores familias ¡Que se lo dijeran a él!

El comienzo de las manifestaciones de magia de la pequeña heredera del marquesado fue temprano, y dio lugar a una sucesión continua de personal de servicio, especialmente los que se ocupaban directamente de la criatura. Niñeras primero e institutrices después fueron desfilando por el palacete sito en el Paseo del Cisne con mas o menos regularidad. Y no era porque el marqués tuviera un comportamiento poco decoroso, que no lo tenía, ni porque la niña no fuera adorable, pues generalmente lo era. Simplemente, tarde o temprano se percataban de los fenómenos extraños que acontecían, y acababan huyendo mas o menos despavoridas. Y por los corrillos de la villa y corte acabó corriendo el rumor de que el palacete de los Abrantes, como había venido en denominarse, estaba encantado, como el palacio de Linares, la casa de las siete chimeneas o el mismísimo palacio Real.

Don Genaro de Goyeneche no volvió a casarse, aunque oportunidades no le faltaron. Siempre rechazaba las insinuaciones, mas o menos abiertas, que progenitores de su misma clase y condición, señoritas de cierta edad o incluso algún sacerdote le dirigían periódicamente. Y aunque algunos, especialmente los del clero, aducían que a la niña le faltaba la guía y el cariño de una madre, siempre replicaba que el recuerdo de su adorada Maximina estaba demasiado vivo y presente como para hacerse a convivir con otra mujer.

Cierto era que el marqués había amado a su esposa, pero no menos cierto era también que tenía miedo de lo que pasaría cuando la hipotética madrastra averiguara la condición de la niña. Tal vez cuando ésta alcanzara la mayoría de edad se repensara el tema, pues no le hacía ascos a la idea de tener en algún momento un heredero varón, pero en tanto lo descartaba, y aliviaba sus instintos con lo que siempre usaron los hombres al efecto, aunque eso sí, de un _standing _adecuado a la categoría del cliente.

* * *

_**Los felices años 20...**_

Los años pasaron, la niña creció, y se convirtió en una hermosa señorita a la que jovencitos y talludos solterones comenzaron a pretender. La heredera del marqués era un buen partido, y su padre comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad de casarla. La chica, que en realidad estaba enamorada de un guarda del zoo mágico llamado Hipólito Pérez García, los rechazaba sistemáticamente. Y cuando su padre pedía razones, como ella sabía que la verdad sería inadmisible dada la posición de la familia, lo que hacía era venirle con un tarot, los posos del te o incluso unas piedrecillas con estrambóticos signos pintados, y decía que según se adivinaba tal o cual sujeto no era conveniente, y si su padre insistía añadía que traería la desgracia a la familia. Ante semejante argumento viniendo de una bruja, el marqués no se atrevía a decir mas.

* * *

_**Y los, en el fondo, también felices 30...**_

Fue una sucesión de malas inversiones en bolsa lo que acarreó la ruina para el marqués, y perdió la mayor parte de sus propiedades, incluido el palacete de la calle del Cisne. Se mudaron a la casona en el campo, esa que tenían en un pueblo de Asturias, heredada de Maximina Cortés de Luna, hija también de un hidalgo. Aún así, la ruina para alguien de su clase no era lo mismo que para las gentes mas modestas. El marqués y su hija vivieron a partir de entonces de manera mucho mas modesta comparada con la vida de lujo de Madrid, pero aún así tenían cocinera, un par de doncellas y un chófer. Y siguieron viviendo de las rentas de las tierras que les quedaban.

En el pueblo fue dónde la marquesita empezó a experimentar, por fin, la verdadera libertad. Podía volar con su escoba por los campos, adivinar el sexo de los bebés de las mujeres del pueblo, y hasta de los animales, cambiar impresiones con el brujerío rural, que lo había y que la acogió con alegría, pues no en vano también era la última del linaje mágico de los Luna, una familia que se caracterizó siempre por sus dotes para la adivinación (porque si, por mucho que el marqués se lo negara, su mujer también lo había sido), y hasta encontrarse con su amado en parajes bellísimos y solitarios. Claro que el acoso de pretendientes no cesó. Si antes era la alta burguesía y la nobleza del Madrid de los negocios, ahora era lo mismo en versión rural. Hijos de indianos, o los propios indianos viejos y barrigones de orígenes humildes que ponían el dinero a cambio de la posición, o nobles rurales que consideraban una buena decisión unir títulos y tierras. Pero ella seguía con el mismo procedimiento para despacharlos.

A pesar de los pesados, como ella en su fuero interno los denominaba, en su conjunto, fueron unos pocos años felices. Hasta que el marqués murió de un tifus. Tras el entierro y los duelos, la nueva marquesa de Carabantes no se dejó embaucar por todos aquellos que quisieron manejarla. Y tomó unas cuantas decisiones.

En primer lugar, se casó con Hipólito. En segundo lugar, prescindió del servicio no mágico, eso si, tras generosas indemnizaciones. En tercer lugar, empezó a tener niños. O mejor dicho, niñas.

En pocos años la casona se llenó de gritos y risas, de tirabuzones y nidos de abeja, de casas de muñecas y cocinitas... y de escobitas, calderines, varitas de juguete y otras cosas. Los marqueses, o como ella prefería decir, los señores de Pérez García, eran felices.

La esposa demostró un talento sobrado para gestionar la economía doméstica. Era justa pero a la par exigente con los arrendatarios muggles, y fue haciendo sus pequeñas inversiones de ahorrillos en el mundillo mágico. Hipólito, por su parte, era un hombre feliz con su trabajo. Le gustaban mucho los animales.

* * *

_**La mitad de los 40...**_

Hasta que ocurrió el accidente. Ella le avisó de que había visto en las runas problemas en el zoo, y él prometió ser prudente. Cuando aquel lethifold se puso furioso, Hipólito actuó con prudencia y profesionalidad. No contaba con la histeria de su ayudante, un hombre mayor y de pocos reflejos que presa del terror resbaló y lo arrastró al recinto del animal. Hipólito hizo lo posible para salvarlo, pero no fue suficiente. Por añadidura, el animal se le comió una pierna, dejándolo incapacitado para seguir trabajando de guarda del zoo.

Fueron meses duros para la marquesa, porque además de educar a cinco hijas tenía que elevar la moral de un hombre frustrado que necesitaba muletas para valerse. Pronto fue evidente que la indemnización y las rentas muggles por si solas eran una fuente de ingresos muy justa para una familia tan grande.

La marquesa entonces tomó una decisión emprendedora. Invirtió el dinero en un local grande, luminoso y bien situado pero que estaba repleto de escombros. Lo adecentaron hasta donde pudieron. Y una mañana de febrero de 1945 lo inauguraron. Hipólito estaría tras la barra, en la caja, cobrando y supervisando. Ella se encargaría de atender las mesas, y para la cocina, contrataron una cocinera. La víspera de la inauguración, el matrimonio se quedó un rato mirando el letrero. Letra inglesa en dorado sobre fondo rojo oscuro. Ella respiró hondo decidida y apretó el brazo de Hipólito con convicción. Frente al título de marquesa de Carabantes había preferido el de señora de Pérez García por amor a aquel hombre. Por la misma razón, ahora pasaba de ser doña Floriana de Goyeneche y Abrantes y Cortés de Luna a ser, simplemente, La Floriana.

Fue en el verano de aquel año cuando reparó en aquel cliente esporádico. Era un brujo muy joven, alto, moreno y delgado, que una o dos veces por semana entraba por las mañanas a tomar un café. Debía dedicarse a la construcción, porque siempre llevaba un grueso maletín de fuelle y un tubo de cartón rígido de los que se usaban para meter planos. Siempre iba muy aseado, con unas camisas blancas limpísimas, aunque Floriana no le conocía mas que un par de chaquetas y tres corbatas. Y a pesar de ser tan joven, llevaba un finísimo anillo de casado.

El ingeniero jovencito, como Floriana empezó a denominarlo para si, solamente tomaba un café en la barra. Generalmente empleaba poco tiempo, pero aún así, era frecuente verlo sacar una libreta y un lápiz y repasar cálculos o escribir cosas. Todavía no debía ganar mucho dinero, a juzgar por el escaso guardarropa, pero no cabía duda de que su mujer se esmeraba porque fuera hecho un pincel. El chico tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos, hablaba con cierto deje gallego y, de vez en cuando, se llevaba la mano al pecho y se lo frotaba, un gesto inconsciente que a Floriana le producía una extraña sensación.

En septiembre de 1945 el chico entró por primera vez en el establecimiento acompañado de su mujer, y Floriana en su fuero interno, sonrió. Los dos eran muy jóvenes y el estado de buena esperanza de ella era evidente. Se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron el consabido café, un te con leche para ella y una ración de sus churros, esos que la propia Floriana había bautizado de "buñuelitos", y no dejaron de hablar en susurros, dedicándose miradas tiernas y entrelazando las manos.

Floriana se sintió de mejor humor, y al pasar por la caja no pudo evitar plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Hipólito. El hombre sobrellevaba como podía la falta de actividad y el dolor que le producía la herida, pero aún así luchaba para no dejarse abatir por el desánimo. El también había visto a la parejita, y cuando su esposa volvió a pasar a su lado le acarició la pierna con discreción. Floriana sonrió para sus adentros mientras llevaba la bandeja para servir.

-Perdone...- Al cabo de un rato, la chica estaba en la barra.- ¿Podría darme la llave del servicio? – Floriana se la tendió y la observó marchar a toda prisa. También era alta y estaba bastante delgada, a pesar de su avanzado estado. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, ni liso ni exactamente rizado, y al igual que el marido iba muy pulcra. Desvió la mirada hacia el chico y vio que había sacado su inevitable libreta y ya estaba matando el tiempo que su jovencísima mujer iba a emplear en el baño con sus cálculos mágicos. Floriana le había echado un ojo alguna vez a la libreta, aunque como grafóloga no tenía mucho que hacer. Pero sí había visto que tenía una letra pequeña y clara, que era muy ordenado y que aprovechaba hasta los márgenes. Debían estar ahorrando, ahora que iban a ser padres.

-¡Disculpe! – Floriana, que había estado colocando tazas en el mostrador, levantó la vista. Tenía frente a sí a la muchacha, que la miraba con expresión contrita. Sus ojos eran de un marrón claro como la miel. Y en las manos sostenía con cuidado un baldosín.

-Se me ha caído...- Explicó la chica un poco azorada.- Afortunadamente no se roto.- Floriana negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano.

-Están todos flojos. Por algo era barato restaurar el alicatado. Trae...

La chica estaba azorada, y ya iba a tender el baldosín cuando Floriana se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba a su lado.

-¡Santi! – Exclamó la chica con gesto contrito.- ¡Le he tirado un azulejo!

-Ya le he dicho a tu mujer que estaban flojos.

-¿Me permite? Tal vez pueda fijárselo con un hechizo.

-El sabe de estas cosas...- Aclaró ella.

Floriana no sabía por qué la chica insistía tanto, hasta que la pobre dejó escapar una voz lastimera.

- Tenía mucha prisa y cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza...

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió la vista a Floriana.

-Podría fijárselo, si no le importa que entre en el servicio de señoras...

Floriana suspiró, salió de la barra y lo acompañó al aseo. Santi no se fijó en la limpieza que imperaba en aquel lugar. Su atención se centró en la pared. Todos los azulejos estaban flojos. Los albañiles mágicos no se habían molestado en reforzar debidamente la mezcla que servía para fijarlos a la pared. Santi sacó su varita, apuntó al baldosín y después lo apretó con fuerza en su hueco de la pared.

-Es un hechizo de pegamento muy resistente. Pero el resto de la pared, está bastante mal...

Floriana puso la mano en el azulejo, como si estuviera comprobando la solidez del hechizo. En realidad, estaba percibiendo otras cosas. Cosas del chico y de la chica. Quedó muy complacida y hasta un poco impresionada de lo que adivinó, así que hizo un rápido cálculo mental.

-¿Cuánto me cobrarías por arreglar los alicatados de los aseos?

- No se. Tendría que ver en qué estado está el otro.- Santi se encogió de hombros.

-Ven conmigo.

* * *

_**Marzo de 2012...**_

- Floriana...- Llamó Cecilia.- ¿Podría darme la llave del baño de señoras?

La chocolatera echó un vistazo a la menudencia Vialamaior, que era como mentalmente había decidido identificarlos. Las dos niñas daban saltitos, y el niño además se llevaba las manos a sus partecillas. Tendió la llave a Cecilia con una sonrisilla. Al menos, siendo madre de cuatro estaba acostumbrada a aquellas emergencias. La vio perderse con la "troupe", como una gallina con los pollitos. Como había visto a su abuela con sus hijas primero y después con nietos, Cecilia incluída.

Santiago Vilamaior le había cobrado poquísimo comparado con lo que un albañil mágico le habría facturado. Los niños estaban en ese momento utilizando un baño recubierto con los mismos azulejos, un poco pasados de moda en cuanto a diseño, pero impecables, tal y como los dejó su bisabuelo muchos años atrás.

Para todo hay una primera vez, pensó Floriana. Sería que se estaba volviendo sentimental... Y de repente le vino la primera intuición adivinatoria sobre los niños de Almudena. Tiago y Anna Orsini, en el futuro, tendrían sus propias dosis de notoriedad.


	158. Verano de Movidas: La Fiebre de Midas

**CAPITULO 158**

**SERIE: VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPITULO 1: LA FIEBRE DE MIDAS**

_**1981 fue en la España muggle "el año de la movida" por antonomasia. Aquel verano la sociedad mágica hispana estaba a punto de experimentar la movida particular de un chaval de dieciséis años. Y los Vilamaior también tendrían sus particulares "movidas".**_

_**Un especial dedicado a Jaime…**_

_**Junio de 1981…**_

- José Ignacio va a la parte técnica y tu asistes a las ponencias gerenciales…- Le decía Amparo a su marido mientras colgaba una bata en el armario. Hablaban de la Feria Internacional Bianual del Mundo de las Pociones que se iba a celebrar a finales de mes nada menos que en la impresionante ciudad de Venecia.

-Ya…- Replicó Miquel pensativo.-… pero resulta que tu eres la "_Diii Yiii"_. ¿No sería mas adecuado que también estuvieras presente en esas presentaciones?

-No, definitivamente no. Teniendo en cuenta el programa para acompañantes, claro está.

-Al que piensas acudir en calidad _deeee_…

-… de señora de Ferré.

- …Debidamente acompañada _deeee_ la señora de Pizarro.

- Siempre que organicemos cómo colocar a las cuatro niñas.

-_Fffffff_.- Miquel dejó escapar una especie de bufido.- Me parece poco serio.- Añadió mirándola con los labios ligeramente arqueados en media sonrisa irónica.

-Cierto. Es poco serio. Pero de vez en cuando hay que hacer este tipo de cosas. ¿No crees?

-Te pediré una gratificación extraordinaria.

-¿Del tipo…?

-Ya sabes tu… y creo que por adelantado.

-¡Por adelantado! No pretenderás ahora mismo ...

- Pues precisamente me lo estoy pensando.

- Me lo estaba temiendo. Y yo que pensaba en unas minivacaciones con su parcelita romántica...

-Bueno, ahora _podría_ considerarse un ensayo general. De la parcelita romántica esa...

-_Hmmmmm_ me lo voy a pensar.

-No te tardes mucho, _podrí_a entrarme sueño.

- ¡Cuánto _podría_! ¿Es una amenaza?

-Una advertencia. Mejor no te lo pienses, Amparo. Debe ser cerca de las doce y mañana hay que levantarse temprano

-Las once y media, para ser exactos.- Replicó ella tras consultar su reloj- Creo que tienes razón y no me lo pensaré.- Añadió depositando la varita sobre su mesilla y ocupando su atención en otros menesteres que requerían pensar mucho menos.

La noche era cálida en la Albufera, las niñas dormían como troncos, y a pesar de sus renuencias, Miquel sabía de sobra que aceptaría la proposición de Amparo. Y no porque fuera su jefa en Pociones Moltó, sino porque era su mujer y se merecía unas minivacaciones de vez en cuando.

* * *

- Habíamos pensado que tu te quedaras con María y Amparo, y que tía Catalina se quedase con las mías…- Explicaba Ana a la mañana siguiente a su madre.

- Pero ella acompaña a Carlos a unas conferencias en Jaipur precisamente esa semana.- Remató Sara.- Así que supongo que venís a preguntarme si me quedo con las cuatro.

- Si te parece mucho tute…- Terció Amparo.- Preguntaré a los padres de Miquel.

-¿Mucho tute? Yo me las he visto en situaciones de lo mas tremendo a lo largo de mi vida, incluida la guerra de Grindelwald. Y os he criado a vosotras. ¿Crees que no puedo quedarme una semana con cuatro nietas pequeñitas? Además, tu suegro sigue convaleciente de la infección de la picadura de aquella mantícora. En fin, para eso están los abuelos si es que están disponibles ¿No? ¿Cuándo me las traéis?

-Oye…- Le decía mas tarde Ana a su hermana.- ¿Qué crees que ha querido insinuar con eso de mentar que nos crió a nosotras, justo a continuación de lo de Grindelwald?

- Puede haber sido mera casualidad…

- ¿Casualidad? Mamá no suele dar puntada sin hilo ni menear varita sin hechizo y…

- No le busques tres pies al gato.- Amparo, práctica, negó con la cabeza y con una mano.- El hecho es que se queda con las cuatro ¿No?

- ¡Qué valor! Tal vez lo que ha querido decir es que con el tiempo se ha vuelto un poco temeraria…

- De verdad, Ana, déjalo.

-… es que Almudena, a la hora de comer, vale por tres o cuatro y…

-¡Ana!

* * *

- No insistas, Jaime. Estás castigado.

-¡Pero mamá…!

-No hay _peros_ que valgan.

-¡Mi status social se resentirá!

-Tu status social, como tu dices, seguirá intacto para cuando te subas en el tren de los campamentos. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Jaime frunció el ceño, metió las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal y, en lugar de enfurruñarse y largarse a su cuarto, siguió como un perrito faldero a su madre y su hermana mayor. En el fondo muy fondo de su ser, Sara se reía mucho con las ocurrencias de su varón adolescente, ese que ahora mismo lucía una camiseta con el Gustavo de Barrio Sésamo con la leyenda _"Hazte reportero. No vas a ser menos que una rana"_, aunque también era cierto que a menudo el chico resultaba agotador. Cierto que, lejos de convertirse en un rebelde y un bruto, Jaime solía tenía unas salidas ingenuas e ingeniosas que resultaban simpáticas. Quizás ese temperamento abierto, sociable y dicharachero, siempre tan positivo, era lo que le granjeaba tantas simpatías allá por donde ponía los pies. Unos pies que, tal y como observó su hermana Amaia, se habían vuelto enormes.

-¿Por qué estás castigado?- Le preguntó mientras conducían a las sobrinas a la cocina para ponerlas a merendar.

-Me retrasé un poco anoche…- Contestó Jaime en voz baja.

-¿Qué te retrasaste? ¡Jaime! ¡No tengas cara! – Exclamó su madre, que había escuchado perfectamente, mientras el chico fruncía los labios.- ¡Te dije que te quería en casa a las doce y llegaste a la una y media!

-¡Tres cuartos de hora antes que la última vez que me pasé!

-¡Es que no te tienes que pasar ni un minuto!

-¡Pero mamá, todos mis amigos…!

-¡Todos tus amigos tienen la misma hora de toque de queda! He hablado con sus madres. - Jaime se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Antes de que se le ocurriera una réplica ingeniosa, su hermana salió al quite.

-Te han _pillao_ con el carrito del _helao_…- Canturreó Amaia con una risita.

-¡No hay derecho! - Protestó el chico.- Además, he tenido unas notas buenísimas. Especialmente en matemáticas. ¡Un ocho! Y mamá no muestra un ápice de clemencia.

-Ya he cedido en eso de que te vayas en el tren.

Jaime volvió a bufar mientras su hermana soltaba otra carcajada. Hasta aquel año, Sara y Santiago habían acompañado a su hijo hasta el centro escolar veraniego en los picos de Europa. Pero en esta ocasión Jaime había insistido en tomar el tren con sus amigos, y como efectivamente había tenido buenas notas Sara había transigido.

-Se piensan que el tren estará lleno de brujas adolescentes que caerán rendidas a sus encantos.- Murmuró Sara como si hablara solamente con Amaia. Jaime, por supuesto, reaccionó como un muelle estirado cuando lo sueltan.

-¡Mamá! ¿Tu te das cuenta, Amaia? - Y enfadado volvió a dirigirse a su madre.- ¿Por quienes nos tomas?

-Por tres niños de dieciséis, que es lo que sois.- Replicó Amaia anticipándose a la madre de ambos.

-¿Niños? Si no fueras mi hermana te respondería de manera un poco soez, pero contundente y totalmente esclarecedora respecto a mi hombría.

-¿Soez y contundente? – Sara arqueó una ceja mientras Amaia rompía a reír con fortísimas carcajadas.- ¿Hombría?

Jaime iba a replicar, pero sus sobrinas se coordinaron perfectamente para ponerse a gritar sumándose a las risotadas de su hermana. Y estaba clarísimo que la voz en proceso de cambio del chico, a pesar de los gallos, no tenía nada que hacer frente a cuatro niñas chillando en tonos muy agudos. Y una hermana mayor en plena jocundia, que no había que olvidarlo.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Otra dichosa hadita de jardín! – Exclamó de repente el chico al descubrir el motivo del guirigay infantil.

-¡Jaime! ¡No hables mal!

-¡Pero mamá…! Oh, venga, ahórratelo. ¡Ibas a decir otra vez eso de que no hay _peros_ que valgan!

Un hadita de jardín era una criaturilla alada y esencialmente primaveral que pululaba por los jardines mágicos. Tenía un aspecto que recordaba vagamente a un humano, con brazos y piernas largos terminados en manos y pies dotados de garritas afiladas. Y unos dientecillos en la boca como alfileres. Pero a las niñas les gustaban las haditas de jardín. Sus alas desprendían un polvillo semejante a la purpurina que les chiflaba pegar en sus cuadernos. Los chicos, por su parte, hacían competiciones a ver cuál aturdía mas, pues volando eran endiabladamente veloces.

-¡Tío Jaime! – Chilló María sobreponiéndose a las voces de las otras niñas – Cázala. ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Poooorfaaaaaaa!

A regañadientes, el joven brujo sacó su varita e intentó apuntar. El hadita revoloteaba en un vuelo loco, sin ton ni son, a una velocidad un tanto vertiginosa. Era casi como cazar una mosca con la mano.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Jaime! – Advirtió su madre antes de que el chico lanzara un hechizo. Pero el joven brujo era diestro. La atontó justamente cuando volaba sobre la cabeza de Cecilia, que no pudo evitar soltar un gritito cuando la criaturilla cayó junto a su plato de galletas.

Las niñas se apresuraron a meter el hadita en un bote de cristal que colocaron en el centro de la mesa y miraron haciendo comentarios infantiles y soltando exclamaciones varias mientras merendaban. Jaime las miró con desolación.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué a las niñas les gustan tanto.- Comentó a su hermana.- Son como las mariquitas, pero en versión mágica.

-Las mariquitas son mas monas y mas inocuas ¿No te parece? – Replicó Amaia.

-Pues verás, en mi clase de ciencias, por cierto, inciso informativo, he sacado un nueve… ¡Mamá! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Un nueve! – Añadió elevando la voz.- El profe contó que cuando cazas una te deja una secreción así como marrón en la mano.

-Ehhhh.- Amaia intentó hacer memoria de sus tiempos infantiles, cuando agarrar una mariquita, con su cuerpo rojo redondito y sus motitas negras, era el colmo de la felicidad.

-Pues eso…- Añadió Jaime como si tal cosa.- Es una cagada. La mariquita se te caga en la mano. Asqueroso ¿No?

- Yo me he quedado en un reportaje de La Dos en el que contaban que son muy voraces y se comen los pulgones.- Replicó Amaia, que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

- En fin. Seguro que hay plaga en el jardín…- Murmuró Jaime mientras acariciaba con la mano izquierda la punta de su varita. – Tal vez debería echar un vistazo…

-Me parece muy bien. Así te desfogas un poco.- Animó Sara. Por supuesto que se ganó una mirada un tanto perdonavidas de su hijo, pero el chico no replicó nada y salió al jardín encantado de iniciar semejante cacería.

Santiago, que acababa de llegar del trabajo, sustituyó a las dos brujas en la vigilancia de la merienda, y madre e hija salieron a una terraza y se sentaron en sendas hamacas bajo una sombrilla. En seguida se oyó la voz de Jaime pronunciando un hechizo seguido de un grito de triunfo. Evidentemente, había cazado otra hadita. Amaia volvió a reír.

- Así que Jaime se nos está volviendo un rompecorazones…

-Lo intenta. Me tiene frita, pero también es verdad es que a veces me cuesta no reírme con sus ocurrencias. Ahora bien, puedo ceder en los pelos largos y en los vaqueros lavados a la piedra, siempre que no los desgaste tanto que vaya enseñando los calzoncillos, pero en lo de la hora te aseguro que no voy a transigir.

- Porque seguro que los buenos propósitos acabarán olvidándosele y reincidirá. ¿No es eso?

-Sin duda. Pero además con la hora tope, las broncas y los castigos al menos se que llegará a casa. Si no los pusiera igual ni venía a dormir.

-Bueno, mamá, eso a lo mejor es exagerado.

- Por si acaso. Ya te llegará, ya.

-¿Nosotras te dimos muchos quebraderos de cabeza?

-Erais distintas de Jaime y eran otros tiempos, pero también había que poneros límites y estar siempre de guardia. Con Amparo nunca sabía yo del todo a qué atenerme. Tu hermana siempre tuvo habilidad para disimular y pasar desapercibida. Y por lo visto no te acuerdas, pero Ana era la reina indiscutible del guateque.

-Donde sistemáticamente coincidía con el entonces muy odiado primo, actualmente adorado marido.

-El indiscutible rey del guateque. Exactamente. ¿Cómo si no iban a forjar su amor si no hubieran tenido sobrada ocasión de tirarse puyas el uno al otro?

-Y yo me encapriché del tipo inadecuado.- Añadió Amaia cuando se apagaron las risas que habían provocado los anteriores comentarios. Sara sopesó un instante qué replicar a eso. Periódicamente su hija sacaba el tema, y ella echaba la _quaffle_ fuera con argumentos tales como que lo pasado, pasado estaba. Pero tal vez Amaia, a pesar de los años transcurridos, necesitaba esa charla. Sara decidió que no tenía mucho sentido postergarla mas.

-No pienso que te encapricharas. Tu no te encaprichas. Mas bien, creo que te enamoraste de alguien que se enamoró de ti con menos profundidad que tu.

-¿Piensas que me quiso? – Amaia arqueó una ceja. No esperaba que su madre dijera aquellas cosas, ni siquiera después de tantísimo tiempo.

- Creo que si te quiso, al menos durante un tiempo. Pero no como tu le querías a él. Por eso no fue capaz de conjurar sus fantasmas.

Amaia calló durante unos instantes. Su madre la observaba con cierto disimulo. La verdad era que no sabía cómo digeriría su hija aquella reflexión, a la que ella misma había llegado muy a su pesar, porque su primer instinto lógicamente era no apreciar ni un ápice a aquel primer marido. Pero finalmente Amaia sonrió y su madre sintió que una espada de Damocles que había pendido imaginariamente sobre su cabeza se desvanecía.

-A diferencia de Fernando.- Dijo entonces la hija, satisfecha. Fue el turno de Sara de sonreír. Su hija acababa de desvanecer el último de sus fantasmas del pasado.- Y hablando del "rey de Roma", creo que es hora de volver.- añadió Amaia sonriendo aún mas.

-¿Lo has dejado solo con los niños?

-Completamente al mando. Se las apaña tremendamente bien con las comidas. Les hace reír, y los niños comen sin darse ni cuenta.

Sara iba a comentar que tal vez habría que probar esa estratagema con Almudena, pero el exabrupto que Jaime soltó en algún punto del jardín la hizo levantarse casi de un salto y correr hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

-¡Me ha clavado una uña, la muy cabrona! – Explicó el chico antes de que su madre le reprendiera por malhablado.

-¡Jaime!

-¿Y si se me infecta?

-A ver, a ver…- Amaia puso cara seria, aunque era totalmente fingida. En fin, si tenía que aplicar un hechizo desinfectante a su hermano, lo haría sin problema.

* * *

Fue al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando Almudena corrió hasta su abuelo. La niña, con dos años y nueve meses, acudiría al colegio muggle por primera vez en septiembre. A pesar de ser la mas pequeña y de aquella apariencia delgaducha ganada a fuerza de ser una rematadamente mala comedora, era una cría muy observadora. Y además hablaba muy bien para su edad. Y se inventaba unas historias la mar de ocurrentes.

-¿Abuelo? – Almudena se plantó delante de Santiago y lo miró fijamente. El mago depositó el periódico que leía sobre sus rodillas y la miró con toda atención.

-Dime, preciosa.

-¿Por qué se vuelven las niñas de purpurina?

-¿Qué dices?

-Que por qué se vuelven las niñas de purpurina…

-¿Magia accidental? ¿Alguna de tus primas o tu hermana ha hecho magia accidental?

Ya casi se estaba levantando del sillón, pero Almudena negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que es que el polvo de hada se pega en los dedos y los dedos se vuelven de hada, pero a mi no me pasa y…

-Espera, espera, que me parece que no te sigo. ¿El polvo de hada?

Ahora la niña sacudió la cabeza con el mismo vigor, pero de arriba abajo. Santiago no tenía idea de por dónde podía ir la cosa, así que optó por levantarse y acompañar a la pequeñita a la salita contigua donde las otras tres jugaban y reían.

-¡Oh, caramba! ¡Sara! – Exclamó desde la puerta. María tenía media cara dorada, Amparo ambas manos, y Ceci, que en ese momento reía entusiasmada mientras pintaba con un dedo totalmente dorado en una hoja, mostraba rayas de ese color por los brazos.

-¡Abuelo! – Exclamó María al percatarse de que Santiago estaba allí. La niña se levantó, a continuación se puso muy colorada y, finalmente, vomitó.

-Fiebres de Midas.- Concluyó Amaia. Las tres crías habían vomitado, estaban bastante "doradas", tenían fiebre y languidecían en la cama.- Puesto que no lo has reconocido, entiendo que nosotras no lo pasamos.- Añadió dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Pues no. Esta fiebre tan "doradita" era inédita para nosotros hasta la fecha.- Contestó Santiago en su lugar, dejando claro que ellos, de pequeños, tampoco la habían sufrido.

- Bueno, es completamente inocuo para los adultos. A los niños les dura unos tres días. Los dos primeros son los peores porque les pica y tienen vómitos, pero no es grave en absoluto. Os daré un ungüento. Y que tomen mucho yogur, leche y otros derivados.

-¿Cómo se contagia? – Preguntó Sara pensando en Almudena.

-Haditas de jardín infectadas.

-¡Si ya lo decía yo, que son una mierd… una porquería! – Añadió Jaime.

-¿Y Almudena? – Sara omitió hacer ningún tipo de observación a su hijo. Consideraba prioritario la salud de la menor.

-Si a estas alturas no está dorada entonces dudo mucho que se haya contagiado. De todas formas, si quieres me la llevo. En casa estará bien, a ella le gusta mucho jugar con los primos.

-¿Por qué no me voy yo también?- Terció Jaime.- No debería estar expuesto, por si acaso… me voy en menos de una semana…

-¡Jaime! ¡No tengas cara! No eres un crío. ¡Tu lo que quieres es escapar del control de tus padres! ¡Y a ser posible escaquearte del castigo! – Exclamó Sara muy seria.

-¡No hay derecho! ¡Me tratáis como a un niño cuando os viene bien y cuando no...!

- Bueno, puedes ayudarme. Tendremos que des-hadizar el jardín.- Santiago intentó quitar hierro al asunto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su chico. Con dieciséis años ya debía rondar el metro ochenta. Si seguía a ese ritmo sería tan grande como José Ignacio. El chico se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, si no colaba el cuento de largarse con su hermana, no estaba mal pasar unos ratos con su padre erradicando aquellas criaturas tan repelentes.

-Bien.- Terció Amaia.- Yo me llevo a Almudena, entonces y…

-… y nada de decir _nada_ a las madres y a los padres de tus sobrinas.

-Pero mamá…

-No hay _peros _que valgan, Amaia.- Interrumpió Jaime.

-¡Jaime! – Madre e hija exclamaron a la vez. Y el muchachote, aunque enorme, se encogió un poco sobre si mismo.

- Has dicho que no es grave ¿No? – Sara volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación tras dedicar una mirada muy reprobadora a su hijo.

-No, no lo es.- Confirmó Amaia.

-Pues entonces ¿Para qué preocuparlos? Si les contamos que tienen esta Fiebre de Midas se pasarán el tiempo llamándome, y no me dejarán en paz. Ya se lo contaremos a la vuelta.

Amaia miró a su madre sin saber qué replicar. No le apetecía mentir a sus hermanas. O mejor dicho, no contarles la verdad. Pero también entendía a su madre. ¿Para qué preocuparlas innecesariamente? Solo conseguirían que dieran mucha lata.

-Está bien. No se lo diré.- Amaia cedió.- Pero que conste que es bajo tu responsabilidad.- Añadió a continuación ganándose un entusiasta golpe en el brazo de su hermano.

Sara por su parte sonrió de medio lado. Su hija mayor era una buenaza, cierto, pero eso no quería decir que fuera tonta. Seguro que no le gustaba ni un ápice no decir toda la verdad a sus hermanas, pero comprendía que ya iba a tener su madre bastante en su plato cuidando a tres nietas párvulas aquejadas de Fiebre de Midas como para encima tener cada poco a alguno de los padres quejumbroso y agobiado al teléfono… Y eso sin contar con su, respectivamente, hijo y hermano de dieciséis años.

_**Continuará...**_


	159. Verano de Movidas: Apuntando maneras

**CAPÍTULO 159**

**SERIE: VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2: APUNTANDO MANERAS**

* * *

-Jaime... ¡Jaime! ¡Venga hombre, despierta! Hay mucho que hacer.

Santiago sacudió el hombro de Jaime un poco. Su hijo, que hasta entonces dormitaba boca abajo con un brazo cayendo por el borde de la cama, soltó una especie de bufido, se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana.

-¿Qué hora es? – Murmuró con voz de ultratumba.- ¿Han puesto ya las calles?

-Son las nueve y cuarto. Bueno... si no te quieres venir conmigo entonces quédate cuidando de las niñas.- Dijo Santiago como si le hablara al aire. Jaime levantó la despeinada cabeza como si le hubieran puesto un resorte y dejó escapar un lastimero quejido. Medio minuto mas tarde caminaba en pijama y medio zombi hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se rascaba detrás de una oreja. Se metió en la ducha, abrió el grifo y soltó una barbaridad cuando el agua le cayó por encima. Diez minutos mas tarde entraba en la cocina, vestido, aseado y relativamente despierto.

- Buenos días, caballero.- Saludó su madre poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ¿En forma esta mañana?

- ¿En forma? ¿Cómo se puede estar en forma? ¡Menuda nochecita! – Exclamó Jaime quejumbroso.

-Pues no te he oído levantarte cada vez que alguna de las niñas ha llamado.- Replicó su madre con un tonillo ligeramente mordaz.

-¡Pues yo estoy bastante seguro de haber llevado a Ceci al baño! O tal vez era María... Espera, María era la que pedía agua a las cuatro de la mañana... ¡Oh, mamá! ¡Necesito un café cargado! ¡Ya!

- Yo también. – Sara se sentó frente a su hijo.- Llevaste a Amparo al baño a las dos y media, justo después de que yo llevara a su hermana e inmediatamente antes de que lo pidiera Cecilia. En cuanto a la del agua, si, esa era María.- Sara agitó su varita y un hermoso y humeante tazón de café recién hecho se desvaneció de la encimera para aparecerse frente a ella. Bajo la pasmada mirada de su hijo, se sirvió azúcar y leche y se puso a removerlo. Jaime aún tardó medio segundo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue con contundencia.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Hijo?

- ¡Sí me has oído levantarme!

- Todas las veces que las niñas han llamado, no. Solo un par. Nada que ver con el tute que nos hemos dado tu padre y yo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Te refieres a tu café?

- ¡Ya sabes que si!

-Pues mira, la cafetera está reciente en la encimera, las tazas y los platos en el armario, las cucharillas en el cajón de los cubiertos y la leche y el azucarero, como puedes ver, encima de la mesa. También hay bizcochos recién hechos y te puedes tostar pan.

-¡Mamá! ¡Que soy tu hijo!

-Mi hijo que todavía no me ha dado los buenos días ni se ha dignado pedir un café _por favor_.

Jaime miró a su madre con cierta desesperación. Puede que no hubiera pronunciado las _palabras mágicas_, pero estaba clarísimo que mendigaba un café ¿no? Podía haber optado por la típica tozudez adolescente, pero en el fondo él no era así, así que suspirando dejó escapar un lánguido "buenos días, mamá" seguido de un no menos lánguido "¿podrías servirme un café, por favor?". Sara volvió a sonreír de medio lado y agitó su varita. Jaime engulló tres bizcochos y un buen trago de café antes de volver a la carga.

- No me negarás, _madre_...- Empezó a decir con cierto soniquete sabihondo.- que me estás tratando otra vez como a un niño pequeño.

-Te estoy educando. Llevo dieciséis años recordándote que se saluda, que las cosas se piden por favor... y es obvio que aún no ha terminado de calar del todo.

Jaime levantó la vista del quinto bizcocho y la miró como si se sintiera ofendido. Sara, por su parte, no se dio por aludida.

-Tu tranquilo, hijo. Pienso seguir perseverando en tu educación. Todo el tiempo que haga falta.

-¡Mamá!

-Venga, Jaime.- Santiago entró en la cocina y le dio un toquecito apremiante.- Termina de engullir bizcochos, que tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¡Papá! ¡Podías solidarizarte conmigo! ¡He dormido fatal!

-Pues si te cuento nosotros...- Replicó Santiago mientras se servía café. – He perdido la cuenta de las veces que tu madre o yo nos hemos levantado.

-¡Yo también me he levantado! ¡Y además anoche tuve que leer nueve cuentos! ¡Nueve! ¡El primero, el segundo y el tercer favoritos de cada una!

-¿Y por qué no pusiste un límite? – Preguntó Sara curiosa.

-¡No me dejaron! ¡Esas elementas que ahora duermen a pata suelta y que tienes por dulces nietecitas!

-Ah, Jaime. ¿Ves cómo todavía eres un niño? Tus sobrinas te han estado tomando el pelo, y la mayor no ha cumplido los siete años.

-¡Están malitas! O eso dice Amaia.

-Venga hijo, deja de discutir. Nos tenemos que ir.

-¡Pero...!

-No hay _peros_ que valgan, Jaime. Tu padre tiene prisa.

El chico se levantó de la mesa suspirando y desapareció tras su padre, no sin antes llevarse un bizcocho en cada mano. Sara se quedó sola en su cocina y, mientras se servía otra taza de café, en esta ocasión sin hacer magia, negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en su hijo. ¡Ay! ¡Todo lo que le quedaba por madurar al chico! Aunque en el fondo no se quejaba. Amigas suyas desesperaban con niños todo el día mal encarados que cada vez que habrían la boca era para dar alguna contestación desagradable.

-¡AAAABUUUUEEEEEELAAAAAAAAA!

El grito provenía de la escalera y tenía toda la pinta de ser de la mayor. Sara apuró el café. Era el segundo de la mañana. Se levantó con presteza y con la varita en la mano. Por si acaso.

* * *

- Vamos a Toledo. Allí tiene el establecimiento el vendedor de productos anti plagas de jardín que me han recomendado.- Le dijo Santiago a Jaime mientras comprobaba que tenía la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir, papá? – Preguntó el chico esperanzado. No tenía edad para hacerlo solo, pero le encantaba la desaparición.

-En escobas.- Respondió el padre.- Hace una mañana estupenda y creo que después de la noche que hemos pasado el aire fresco de las capas altas nos vendrá estupendo. Cógete una gorra para que el sol no te queme la cara. Y unas gafas de sol.

La decepción de no desaparecerse duró en Jaime medio segundo escaso. Sonriendo corrió por su escoba. Un buen vuelo también era una opción la mar de apetecible. Precisamente, Santiago había optado por esa vía para que el chico quemara un poco sus rebosantes energías.

Media hora después, padre e hijo caminaban por las estrechas y atestadas callejuelas del barrio mágico de la ciudad imperial. La temprana hora unida a la proximidad del inicio de los campamentos de los estudiantes habían llevado a muchas personas a acercarse hasta allí. Si bien Madrid poseía el barrio mágico mas moderno, con las calles mas amplias, diseñadas en cuadrícula y mas variedad de comercio, Toledo poseía ese encanto de las ciudades de provincias, donde al girar una esquina descubres una tienda de lo más insólito. Santiago avanzaba con mucha seguridad de manera que Jaime, confiado en su padre, estaba mas pendiente de la gente y de los escaparates que de por dónde se movían.

* * *

- Necesito completar mi kit básico de pociones. No se ni lo que me falta, pero he visto esta mañana que varios de mis botes están vacíos.- Sentadas en el respaldo de un banco de la plazoleta de Rada, justo frente a la fachada principal de la Casa de las Tradiciones, dos chicas de la edad de Jaime planificaban su día de compras.

- Si no sabes lo que te falta ¿Cómo vas a completarlo? – Observó la otra, medio escandalizada medio divertida.

- Me lo he traído entero.- Replicó la primera abriendo la enorme bolsa que llevaba en bandolera y mostrando su interior.

-¿No hubiera sido mas práctico cargar solo con los botecitos vacíos?

- No tenía mucho tiempo.- Aclaró la chica chasqueando la lengua.- Y total, ¿Para qué está si no el hechizo reductor?

Su amiga iba a añadir que volver los botes diminutos no impedía que pudieran romperse, y que solo por evitar ese riesgo merecía la pena haber invertido diez minutos en seleccionar, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque la otra volvió a la carga.

- Y se me han roto dos varillas de remover el caldero. Y debería pasar por la óptica. Creo que uno de los lentes de mi telescopio está rallado... de momento no me acuerdo de mas... ¿Tu qué tienes que comprar?

La otra chica se metió una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón vaquero y sacó un papelito cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro partes. Antes de que empezara a leer, su amiga ya estaba mirando por encima de su hombro.

- Una muela de afilar la daga de plata, un trípode portátil para caldero del número dos... ¡y un limpiador de varillas! ¡Qué poca cosa! ¿Seguro que no se te olvida nada?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza con expresión segura. La mas desorganizada agitó la cabeza propinando a su larga melena oscura un estudiado golpe de efecto, cerró la bolsa, saltó del banco al suelo y miró a su amiga con decisión.

-Muy bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por la tienda de artículos para pociones. Es donde nos va a llevar mas tiempo.- Contestó la otra chica saltando a su vez del banco con estilo parecido, aunque no hubo meneo de cabellera porque llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta.

Las dos amigas echaron a andar en animada charla sobre una serie de cantantes de moda.

-¡Oh! Cuando terminemos en el barrio mágico que no se me olvide preguntar en un kiosco muggle si ha salido ya el número de Superpop.- Exclamó la morena entusiasmada.

- ¿No iba a incluir una entrevista con Miguelito Bosé?

-No se. La verdad es que no me importa Miguelito Bosé. ¡Quiero ver si hay noticias sobre la mili de los Pecos! ¡Estoy enamorada del rubio! ¡Javieeeeeeer!

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Tenían mucho que hacer y el tiempo pasaba.

Las dos chicas eran amigas íntimas prácticamente desde que se conocieron, a los siete años, en su Magisterium de Magia, y ambas estaban allí sin la compañía de adultos porque las dos eran brujas de primera generación, de manera que sus parientes poco o nada podrían haberles aconsejado en sus compras. Pero mientras que una de ellas, la dicharachera fan de Pecos, o mas en concreto de la segunda sílaba del nombre del grupo musical, no tenía ningún problema para pedir en casa cierto material escolar "singular", mas allá de la típica pregunta de "cuánto va a costar", la otra siempre se sentía muy intimidada cuando comentaba que necesitaba algo, siquiera fuera un bolígrafo de tinta auto desaparecible. Porque si bien en casa de la una la noticia de tener una bruja entre sus miembros, una vez superado el asombro inicial, no producía mas allá que encogimientos de hombros y expresiones de pasmo, en casa de la otra era casi como un sacrilegio. O un castigo divino equiparable a las siete plagas de Egipto todas juntas.

* * *

Jaime siguió a su padre al exterior de una tienda de productos para jardín mágico que por fuera parecía vieja y decrépita mientras que por dentro se asemejaba a un supermercado del magi jardinero amateur. Santiago había adquirido el producto para erradicar haditas de jardín, un limpiaplantas para eliminar de las hojas posibles restos de polvillo de hadas, una caja de mascarillas, otra de guantes y varios magi difusores. Todo lo habían reducido mágicamente, pero aún así Jaime llevaba una bolsa de la tienda colgando de la mano bastante voluminosa.

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar con esto, papá?

-Al atardecer. Es mas efectivo en horas de menos intensidad solar.

Jaime hizo una mueca. Era obvio que estaba deseando erradicar aquellos bichitos mágicos.

-Mientras puedes seguir practicando con la varita. Dice mamá que tienes una puntería extraordinaria. Entre nosotros, creo que ha estado presumiendo un poco de hijo entre alguna de sus amistades.

-¿Mamá ha hecho _eso_?

- Le dijo por teléfono a alguien que por lo menos atontaste a cinco en pleno vuelo. Y mira que son escurridizas. Y que tienes una rapidez y una puntería lanzando hechizos que ya las quisiera ella. Y eso sin olvidar que también alabó tus notas.

-Ya... ¿Seguro que la fiebre de Midas no afecta nada a los adultos?

-Ya sabes que no.- Replicó Santiago con una carcajada. Era bueno que Jaime, de vez en cuando, supiera que su madre sí valoraba sus esfuerzos. Aunque llevara un tiempo pesadísima con eso de que no podía bajar la guardia en todo lo relativo a su educación.

- Anda, vamos a tomar algo. Empieza a hacer un calor infernal.

Jaime, la moral subida con el comentario, siguió a su padre muy ufano hasta un conocido bar.

* * *

-¡Necesito un baño! ¡Es urgente! – Declaró la chica morena. Ambas habían terminado sus compras, aunque no sin sobresaltos. Fuera de la tienda de productos para pociones y a medio camino de la Cuchillería donde vendían las dagas de plata, se había dado cuenta de que no había mirado el piso inferior de su kit de pociones, de manera que tuvieron que volver, y para entonces la clientela se habían incrementado notablemente y tuvieron que esperar mucho. La chica rubia se detuvo en seco. Ella también necesitaba un baño pero ¿Dónde?

-¡Ahí! – Proclamó exultante la morena señalando el bar. Y las dos corrieron con sus bolsas de compras.

Dentro, Jaime y su padre habían encontrado a algunos conocidos. El chico estaba hablando con otros chavales de su edad mientras el padre hacía lo propio con los adultos. En la distancia, Santiago observaba complacido cómo su hijo se desenvolvía. Jaime se parecía mucho a Amaia. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio y los mismos ojos, que también eran los suyos. Tenía la misma alegría y, Santiago lo notaba, el mismo temperamento bonachón de la mayor, aunque si Amaia era dulce Jaime era mucho mas dicharachero y hablador. En medio minuto los otros chavales habían hecho corro a su alrededor y parecía el líder del cotarro.

Los conocidos de Santiago se despidieron y él esperó pacientemente a que su hijo hiciera lo propio con sus conocidos mientras pensaba en su hermana. Llevándose con ella veinte años, cuando era un bebé a veces lo habían confundido con hijo suyo. Jaime era, como decía Amaia, "lo bueno que aflora hasta en medio de lo peor". Una prueba de que en medio de la desesperanza mas absoluta, su antagónica la esperanza encuentra un resquicio por el que colarse.

Los chavales se despidieron de Jaime y marcharon junto a sus padres, y el chico hizo un gesto a Santiago indicándole que iba al baño. El le devolvió una sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza y volvió a sus recuerdos.

Cuando Amaia huyó de vuelta a ellos, herida en el alma y en el cuerpo por un marido que había entrado en barrena en una espiral de odio sin sentido, Sara fue fuerte y decidió no dejarse abatir por su propio dolor mientras tuviera que sostener a su hija. Durante los días era el pilar de la familia, sin ambages y sin medias tintas. Pero las noches eran otra cosa. Mientras Amaia dormía bajo el efecto de pócimas desvanecedoras de terrores, Sara se debatía entre la desesperación y el odio mas frío del Universo. Entonces él tenía que ser su pilar.

"Abrázame. Abrázame fuerte", solía decir ella todas las noches. "Porque no se si echarme a llorar desesperada o agarrar mi varita y salir en pos de ese miserable".

Santiago sabía que no se hundiría en la desesperanza porque era demasiado fuerte, por mucho que a una madre como ella le desgarrara por dentro el daño que le habían hecho a su niña. Temía mas lo segundo. Porque Sara sabía lo que era el odio frío que se requería para conjurar una _Imperdonable_. Lo había hecho una vez.

Pocos son conscientes de por qué se llaman así las tres maldiciones. Matar a alguien con _Avada Kedavra_ podría hasta considerarse caritativo, puesto que es instantáneo y no causa dolor. Hay formas de manipulación mas intensas y permanentes que _Imperius_, y para ello basta pensar en una potente poción de amor. Y en cuanto a _Crucio,_ hay otras formas igualmente horribles de causar dolor. ¿Qué tienen pues, de singular? ¿Qué las hace _Imperdonables_? Deterioran, dañan el alma. Y es así porque no requieren odio caliente, que es el que uno siente como reacción ante algo que percibe como amenaza. Se trata del odio frío. Premeditacion. Alevosía. Voluntad de hacer daño porque sí. Por eso dañan el alma. La primera vez es la mas difícil de conjurar.

Y aunque en el fondo dudaba muchísimo que Sara se dejara arrastrar por aquella senda tan devastadora para el alma, Santiago la abrazaba, la mecía entre sus brazos, le susurraba al oído lo muchísimo que la quería. Con su presencia, dejaba muy claro que aquella prueba tan dura la afrontaban, día a día, mes a mes, año a año juntos. Noche a noche la amaba, no con la intención de hacerla olvidar ni de anestesiar sus sentidos. Lo hacía para subrayar el "nosotros". Nosotros estamos juntos en esto, y juntos seguiremos hasta que nuestra familia supere este dolor. Y así fueron pasando los meses, hasta que Sara empezó a afrontar las noches con la misma o mas serenidad que los días. Sin buscarlo, aunque tampoco habían hecho por evitarlo, se había quedado embarazada.

Jaime conocía el contexto en el que había venido al mundo. Y aunque fuera un adolescente, Santiago podía percibir con nitidez que era muy consciente de muchas mas cosas de las que pudiera parecer. Probablemente por eso aunque discutiera con su madre y sus hermanas, jamás tenía para ninguna de ellas una palabra malsonante ni un gesto hosco.

Y Santiago estaba empezando a pensar que esa sería seguramente la tónica que marcaría las relaciones de Jaime con el otro sexo cuando dos chicas mas o menos de la edad de su hijo entraron en tromba en el bar y lo cruzaron a toda velocidad enfilando hacia los servicios.

El chico se topó en el marco de la puerta que cerraba el pasillo que conducía a los lavabos con las dos chicas. Amablemente, retrocedió y les sujetó la puerta para que pasaran primero, obsequiándolas con una media sonrisa que, Santiago supo de inmediato, tenía detrás muchos minutos de ensayo frente al espejo. Las dos chicas se sonrojaron y se apresuraron a entrar. Como suele pasar con las chicas, tardaron dentro lo suyo, porque salieron del bar prácticamente a la par que ellos dos.

Padre e hijo caminaron tras las chicas una manzana, hasta que sus caminos se separaron. Jaime pendiente de ellas, su padre pendiente de Jaime. Las chicas caminaban del brazo, casi dando tumbos por la emoción. Santiago agarró a Jaime del brazo y le dijo con sorna.

-¡Qué! ¿Atontando al personal femenino?

-Hombre, papá... se hace lo que se puede...

Santiago soltó una buena carcajada. Ese era su chico.

- ¡Has visto ese chico! – Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de Jaime, la morena se detuvo en seco y se giró para afrontar a su amiga.- ¡Se parece a Javi!

-¿Javi? ¿quién es Javi? – Preguntó la rubia. Estaba también un poco turbada por el alarde de amabilidad de chaval.

-¡Javi! ¡Quién va a ser! ¡El de los Pecos!

-Tienes que graduarte la vista. Ese chico es muchísimo mas guapo que el de los Pecos.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Oh, estoy deseando verlo en los campamentos. Porque ira ¿Verdad?

- Supongo.

De repente, las dos se preguntaron si algún mago o bruja peninsular en edad escolar dejaría de ir a los campamentos mágicos. E iniciaron un encendido debate sobre el asunto. Aunque finalmente concluyeron que, aún en el hipotético caso de que aquel chico perteneciera a una familia mágica milenaria, no se perdería los campamentos. Eso era imposible, imposible de necesidad.

* * *

_Dos personajes del Potterverso Sorg-expandido que cumplen años en abril: Cristina ( 4 añitos el día 4) y Darío (20 el día 5). ¡Felicitades a ambos! (no vamos a ser menos que Jo)._


	160. Verano de Movidas: Novedades

**CAPÍTULO 160**

**SERIE VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO 3: NOVEDADES**

* * *

- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está malita? – La voz de Ana a través del teléfono no ocultaba ni un ápice su inquietud. Amaia respiró hondo y contestó con seguridad. Al menos respecto a Almudena no tendría que mentir.

-En absoluto. Tu hija está estupendamente, ahora mismo está poniéndose morada de macarrones con tomate.

-Mira, eso sí que me extraña.- Replicó Ana sorprendida.- MI hija nunca se pone morada, excepto si hablamos de caramelos de limón bien ácidos.

-Eso es subestimar a mi marido.- Dijo Amaia haciéndose la ofendida. Y antes de que su hermana pudiera añadir algo lanzó su artillería pesada, esa frase que tenía cuidadosamente preparada desde mucho antes.- Mira, la niña está estupendamente con los primos de su edad, a mi no me supone mucho mas trabajo, _y mamá por su parte se queda mas descargada_.- Hala, ya lo había dicho. No era mentira aunque tampoco revelaba todo. Amaia llevaba fatal ocultarle cosas a sus hermanas, especialmente si implicaban a sus hijas, pero comprendía los razonamientos de su madre. Las Fiebres de Midas eran engorrosas, pero bastante inocuas. No tenía sentido preocuparlas para una vez que podían tomarse unas minivacaciones sin ellas.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? – Insistió Ana.

- Claro. Ahora te la paso. Se está comiendo una nariz de pasta.- Amaia frunció un poco las cejas y dedicó una mirada a Fernando que claramente pedía socorro.

- Almudena, cuéntale a mamá que te estás comiendo un payaso. Y que para merendar vamos a hacer un pez de nocilla.- Murmuró Fernando en un oído de su sobrina mientras Amaia le ponía el teléfono en el otro.

-¡Almudena! Dice tu tía que estás comiendo muy bien.- Amaia podía escuchar la voz de Ana con bastante nitidez, a pesar de que ya no tenía el auricular en la oreja. Dedicó otra mirada a Fernando, esta vez de inmensa gratitud por haber orientado a la niña, que en esos momentos describía entusiasmada y con mucho detalle la cara que su tío había hecho con macarrones. A continuación la mirada se tornó de nuevo en casi súplica. A ver si Almudenita no tenía la ocurrencia de contarle a su madre que su hermana estaba malita.

- Dile a mamá que has visto una vaca...- Susurró Fernando en el otro oído de la niña.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hay una vaca marrón que asoma la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina! ¡Da un poco de miedo! Y la bisabuela habla rarísimo. Y me llama _Ane._

Amaia dejó escapar una risita con la ocurrencia. Ana estaba explicando a la niña que la bisabuela, en realidad su tatarabuela, era muy mayor, y que a veces se despistaba y le hablaba a la niña en aquel roncalés que ya se consideraba extinto, confundiéndola además con su madre.

-¡Pero tu no te llamas _Ane_!

-Es una forma de decir Ana, Almudena.

-¿Hay otras formas de decir Almudena?

-Me parece que no. Tu nombre de por sí es suficientemente original como para que haya versiones. Anda, pásame a tu tía. Y pórtate bien.

Amaia hubiera dejado escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, pero se limitó a dedicar a Fernando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Gracias al comentario de la niña, Ana había dejado de lado sus pesquisas y había pasado a interesarse por la bisabuela Aisone, que ya estaba terriblemente mayor. Amaia y varias primas que vivían en Elizondo se turnaban para ocuparse de ella, y no era extraño que de vez en cuando confundiera a Almudena con su madre. También a ella la confundía con su tía, la que murió con dieciséis años y en cuyo homenaje llevaba el mismo nombre.

Fernando por su parte continuó dirigiendo la comida. _Ahora pinchamos y nos comemos la boca... ahora los pelos de encima de la oreja..._ Para cuando Amaia colgó, la preocupación que tenía era si Almudena llegaría a vomitar después del atracón de pasta.

-No creo.- Dijo Fernando encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo que parece es que está muerta de sueño.-Y con esas, Amaia tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó a dormir la siesta.

* * *

- Este cuento es una pastelada.- Jaime protestaba. Tenía encima de las rodillas a María, la cual había acudido armada con su cuento favorito en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta. Era un cuento mágico con unos dibujos en tonos pastel, que cambiaban al tocar ciertos puntos de las páginas.

- ¡Es mi prefer! – Exclamó la niña ofendida.

- Es un cuento muy bonito. Las ilustraciones están muy bien hechas y muy bien hechizadas.- Añadió Sara. Jaime, por su parte, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-La historia es tremenda. El príncipe encantado es un calzonazos.

-¿Qué es un calzonazos? – Preguntó María intrigada.

-Un príncipe calzonazos es un príncipe sin personalidad.- Explicó Jaime.

-¡Pero al final se casa con la princesa! – Exclamó la niña sin comprender lo que su tío quería decir.

-Precisamente por eso. ¡Después de lo mal que lo trata!

-¡No lo trata mal! – María protestó, aunque su convicción empezaba a flaquear. Según el cuento, una rana había recuperado la snitch de oro de una princesa bruja, pero a cambio le había pedido comer en su mesa, dormir en su almohada y recibir un beso. La princesa en principio había accedido a todo con tal de recuperar su preciado juguete, pero llegado el momento de cumplir con su parte, había remoloneado y se había resistido. Solamente por la determinación de sus padres los reyes había terminado cumpliendo su palabra.

- ¡Pero des-hechizó al príncipe, que dejó de ser rana!

-Si. Besándole con repugnancia.- Añadió Jaime tras pasar páginas. -¡Y aún así el príncipe des-hechizado le pidió que se casara con él! Lo dicho. ¡Un calzonazos! No se por qué te gusta este cuento, María.

La niña lo miró ofendida, tomó su cuento y se bajó de sus rodillas para aproximarse a las piernas de su abuela.

-Le gusta porque tiene dibujos bonitos, una magia bastante cuidada y, sobre todo, porque acaba bien.- Dijo Sara acariciando la cabeza de su nieta.

-Para la princesa, porque el pobre príncipe...- Insistió Jaime.

-Bueno, supongamos que la chica reflexiona y acaba madurando. Anda, María ¿No quieres jugar con tu hermana y tu prima? Están montando una tienda.

La niña se resistió un segundo aferrándose a las piernas de su abuela. Era muy ofensivo lo que decía su tío Jaime y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo claro. Por otra parte, lo de la tienda parecía divertido. Otro segundo mas y, sin soltar el libro, María se fue con su hermana y su prima. Sara las miró sonriendo. Las tres seguían un poco doradas, pero ya se les había pasado la fiebre. Con un poco de suerte no vomitarían mas.

- Y fueron felices y comieron perdices... – salmodió Sara mirando a Jaime con cierta sorna cuando la niña no los podía oír. El chico la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la boca sin dejar escapar palabra, aunque clarísimamente vocalizaba "_calzonazos_".

-Y a mi me dieron con un canto en las narices... ¡Venga, mamá!

-Jaime... tiene seis años.

-¡Un calzonazos!

-¿Estás preparando tus cosas para el campamento? – Sara cambió de tema, no sin antes reírse un poco. Pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su hijo del príncipe hechizado del cuento de su nieta, pero no iba a decir nada mas.

* * *

Habían sido unos días estupendos, pero se habían pasado rápido. Ana entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó a su madre una mirada un poco reprobadora por haberle ocultado lo de Cecilia, pero antes de que pudiera protestar Amparo zanjó el asunto.

-Bueno, lo pasado, pasado está.- Dijo con un suspiro. Al menos no te han dado mucha lata.

-Oh, no, salvo la primera noche. Pero aquí, Jaime, vuestro hermano, también arrimó el hombro y se levantó un par de veces.

Jaime miró a su madre expectante y desconfiado. No tenía muy claro si aquello era una ironía o una alabanza, y por eso estaba a la defensiva. Amparo, de nuevo, zanjó el asunto.

-Estás hecho todo un tío. De sobrinas, quiero decir.

-También de lo otro.- Intervino José Ignacio. – Tengo entendido que provoca aullidos en las niñas a su paso.

-Bueno, si uno es resultón qué le va a hacer...

José Ignacio se rió, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Jaime y se lo llevó a un aparte argumentando que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él. Ana no pudo evitar mirarlos con curiosidad. Los dos hablaban con soltura, intercalando comentarios a todas luces jocosos. Al cabo de poco, José Ignacio le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y regresó con los demás.

-¿Se puede saber qué hablabas con Jaime? – Preguntó curiosa. El se encogió de hombros antes de replicar.

-Cosas de hombres, Anita. Cosas de hombres.

Como no iba a sonsacar mas, al menos de momento, Ana suspiró y fue por su escoba. Iba a volar hasta Bera para recoger a la menor.

* * *

Cuando la vio, no podía creérselo. Almudena lucía dos coletas, el mismo peinado que su prima Lucía. Y una cierta tripilla que le abultaba el vestido. En opinión de Ana, hasta había crecido.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Comentó la madre cogiéndola en brazos.- ¡Si pesas mas!

-Ha comido y dormido estupendamente.- Dijo Amaia.

-Te la tendré que dejar mas temporadas.

-Por mi, encantada. Por cierto, yo me la _Desaparecí_ sin problemas. Creo que hasta le gusta.

-¿No lloró ni nada?

-En absoluto. Me recordó a Fernando, a él tampoco le disgusta ser _Desaparecido._

Ana alzó una ceja sorprendida. Los brujillos tan pequeños solían echarse a llorar aparatosamente con _la Desaparición_, lo cual era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que un porcentaje no desdeñable de adultos mágicos la evitaba sistemáticamente. En cuanto a Fernando, ya estaba acostumbrada a las "_excentricidades_" respecto a la magia de su cuñado. Cuando era muy chico había descubierto a dos niñas revoloteando montadas en escobas. Mucho después, cuando una de ellas ya adulta le mostró su magia con la intención de que saliera huyendo despavorido porque no se encontraba con fuerzas para llevar adelante un noviazgo, resultó que la que casi sale por varitas fue Amaia. A estas alturas, si su hermana le dijera que Fernando había agarrado su varita y canalizado algo de magia, Ana no se hubiera sorprendido. Sopesó lo que decía y, puesto que era una opción mucho mas rápida, hizo lo propio. Efectivamente, Almudena ni se inmutó.

* * *

El chico se había levantado tempranísimo y había pasado un buen rato en el baño acicalándose, y había que reconocer que iba hecho un pincel. Vaqueros Levi's, un polo azul marino, jersey anudado a la cintura e impecables zapatillas Adidas que volverían irreconocibles de puro machacadas. Sara intercambió un gesto significativo con Santiago mientras Jaime dedicaba toda su atención a meterse entre pecho y espalda un pantagruélico desayuno.

Un par de horas mas tarde se despidieron de él en la estación. Sara había insistido en que fueran hasta Atocha en coche con la clarísima intención de disponer de suficiente tiempo para aleccionar debidamente a su varón. Jaime había prestado poca atención, aunque se había esforzado en intercalar de vez en cuando un rutinario "sí, mamá". Al fin y al cabo, eran los mismos rollos y advertencias de siempre.

Jaime se reunió con Lucas y Fede, sus dos amigos con los que había planeado ir en tren, en la estación de Atocha. Los chicos se estrecharon la mano y se dieron palmaditas en las espaldas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está el panorama? – Preguntó Jaime a los otros dos con una sonrisa casi depredadora en la cara.

- ¡Prometedor! Aunque está _La Lechuga_ con su hija en el tren.

-¿_La Lechuga_? – Jaime exclamó con un poco de sorpresa mientras sus dos colegas se carcajeaban. Se trataba de Rocío Lechuga, una profesora de Herbología. Era andaluza, y por lo que sabían normalmente enseñaba en el Magisterium de Badajoz. La pobre no podía haber sido agraciada con un apellido peor, habida cuenta de su profesión, lo cual provocaba bastante hilaridad entre el alumnado. Aunque en honor a la verdad, _La Lechuga_ era de las mas apreciadas. Consciente de que en un mes, a lo sumo dos si los chicos estaban muy necesitados de refuerzo en su educación, no podía suplir nueve meses de curso ordinario, Rocío Lechuga procuraba ser muy clara e ir a lo esencial. Mas valía que se llevasen cuatro cosas importantes bien aprendidas que un tropel de información prendido con alfileres. En el fondo y aunque no lo reconocieran, los alumnos se sentían aliviados si les tocaba Herbología con _La Lechuga. _Jaime entonces recordó una cosa y esperó que se calmaran un poco para intentar apagar del todo la hilaridad.

-Se quedó viuda este invierno.- Explicó a sus amigos.- Al parecer, su marido tuvo una enfermedad fulminante. No pudieron hacer nada en San Mateo.

-¡No jodas!

Los chicos abandonaron las risas de golpe. En el fondo no eran malos chavales, y la noticia no les alegró.

- Y yo que creí que su hija iba con cara de palo por tener que viajar con la madre...- Murmuró Lucas.

-Ya ves... Bueno, tenemos sitio ¿No? Voy a subir a dejar la maleta y ahora vuelvo.- A pesar de sus intenciones, Jaime aún se demoró un poco mas hablando con sus amigos. Por eso no vio a las dos chicas que caminaban con prisa por el andén.

-¡No comprendo cómo te sigue gustando _Esther y su Mundo_!- Exclamó Marga mientras tiraba de la maleta.- ¡Si es una cursilada!

-Mira por dónde, a mi no me gusta _Superpop_.- Replicó Clara con el ceño un poco fruncido. Era una discusión muy vieja y no llegaría a ninguna parte. Ahora venía lo de los adhesivos.

-Tu te lo pierdes, te dan unos adhesivos de tíos monísimos para pegar en los libros.

-Si, Shaun Cassidy y Leif Garret. Pedro Marín, Miguelito Bosé yyyyyy los Pecos de tus amores.

Marga iba a protestar, pero iba tan embalada que chocó con uno de los amigos de Jaime, y como no podía ser de otro modo, le entró la risa tonta.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Exclamó muy colorada, mientras subía a duras penas la maleta en medio de incontenibles risitas.

- No pasa nada.- Exclamó Lucas alzando las manos. Jaime por su parte se hizo a un lado y sin que le dijeran nada echó mano de la maleta de Clara y la subió al tren. La chica murmuró un _gracias_ apenas audible y trepó por la escalera presta para recibir un codazo de Marga.

-¡Es él! ¡El guaperas de Toledo! ¡Y te ha cogido la maleta!¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Y los otros dos también están buenísimos!

-¡Cállate, que te van a oír!

-¡Qué mas da!

- Si, si que da.- Clara pasó delante como una exhalación, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior buscando como una posesa un rincón apartado donde sentarse. Pasaron delante de _La Lechuga_, a la que saludaron con un murmullo. Macarena, su hija, casi ni levantó la cabeza del libro en el que estaba enfrascada. Dos vagones mas allá Clara consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los chicos y de la profesora, así que soltó a Marga y se dejó caer en un asiento.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese tío? – Vociferó Marga, que seguía casi en estado de shock.- ¡Mierda! ¡No me acuerdo! ¡Y lo hemos visto todos los años! ¡TODOS! Con el que me he chocado creo que se llamaba Lucas... Lucas... Marín. O Martín.

Jaime y sus colegas eran de la misma edad, pero no siempre habían coincidido en las clases de los campamentos. El sistema educativo al combinar dos educaciones se volvía bastante exigente. El poco tiempo dedicado a la magia había que aprovecharlo bien, de manera que había clases que se impartían en grupos mas reducidos.

-Villamayor.- Murmuró Clara todavía avergonzada del comportamiento de su amiga.- O algo parecido.

-¿Qué?

-Que el rubiales se apellida Villamarín.- Replicó Clara haciéndose un pequeño lío. Muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que Marga la estaba poniendo pelín nerviosa.

- ¿Y de nombre? Y el tercero ¿Cómo se llama el tercero? ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!- Exclamó su amiga excitada.

-¡Marga!

Clara observó frustrada como su amiga ya corría por el final del siguiente vagón. Sopesó durante un momento si seguirla, pero enseguida pensó que era demasiado vergonzante. Enfadada porque la había dejado plantada, agarró su ejemplar de _Esther_ y se puso a leer. Aunque estaba tan furiosa que no pudo pasar de la primera hoja.

-¡Jaime! ¡Jaime Vilamaior! – Exclamó Marga dejándose caer sobre el asiento.- ¡El rubio se llama Jaime! ¡Y está buenísimo! Y los otros son Lucas Martín y Federico Valmaseda.- Terminó en voz bien alta y casi temblando de la emoción.

Clara puso los ojos en blanco. Si, Jaime. Haciendo memoria le sonaba ese nombre. Y entre Vilamaior y Villamayor no había prácticamente diferencia. Reconocía muy a su pesar que el niño era guapísimo y que sus amigos estaban también muy bien. Pero de ahí a ir por el tren profiriendo aullidos como Marga... porque tenía toda la pinta de que no se iba a calmar tan pronto. ¿Qué iban a pensar el chico y sus amigos? ¿Qué eran un par de histéricas?

-Oye, Marga, contente un poco, anda...- Le dijo atajando la sarta de planes, a cual mas absurdo, que pergeñaba la otra para entablar una conversación con el trío.

-¿Por qué? ¡Cuando lleguemos a los Picos de Europa habrá mucha mas competencia!

-Ya... pero es que está _La Lechuga_ en el tren.

-¡Que le den tomates y la pongan en ensalada!

- Recuerda que _conoce_ a tus padres.

Por un segundo, Marga se calló. Si, sus padres eran _muggles_. Pero a diferencia de los de su amiga eso no les suponía ningún obstáculo para supervisar su educación mágica tanto como lo hacían con el colegio _muggle_. _La Lechuga_ ya los había llamado un par de meses atrás para comentarles que Marga, con eso de la adolescencia y la primavera, andaba un tanto disipada. Lo mismito que había dicho la tutora del colegio de monjas, como si ambas hubieran compartido Telepatía. La bronca fue de campeonato, y la amenaza con un castigo legendario si no aprobaba _todo_, y eso incluía _todo_ _todo _su apretado currículo, muy tajante. Por un instante, Marga dudó. Pero enseguida pensó que el campamento no había comenzado, y que por tanto lo que hiciera en el tren no era de la incumbencia de _La Lechuga_.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Que a la porra! ¡Vamos a pasearnos por el tren! – Y levantándose tiró de Clara, que se dejó arrastrar porque, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, se había sentido fatal antes, cuando se quedó sola.

Jaime y sus colegas estaban sentados juntos, charlando animadamente. Todos los asientos alrededor estaban ocupados. Muchos de ellos, Clara se dio cuenta, por chicas que se daban codazos, intercambiaban cuchicheos y miraban de soslayo al grupito de chicos. Marga bufó. El panorama era tan poco favorable que ella misma lo tuvo que reconocer.

-¡Qué asco! – Protestó dando media vuelta y tirando de Clara, de regreso a su sitio.- ¡Parece como si estuvieran en celo!

Clara puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba arrastrar. Si esa era la opinión de Marga respecto a las otras chicas, que se limitaban a cotillear y lanzar miraditas, qué podría decirse que parecía _ella _que había corrido por todo el tren prácticamente profiriendo aullidos_._

Volvieron a pasar delante de _La Lechuga_, aunque en esta ocasión Macarena Morón levantó la vista del libro y les dedicó una mirada intensa aunque indescifrable tras sus enormes gafas de pasta. Por un momento, Clara se temió que Marga se pasara el campamento demasiado _pasada de rosca _y ella tuviera que acabar, muy a su pesar, haciendo amistad con la retraída de Macarena. No es que no se sintiera como Marga atraída por el sector masculino, pero a diferencia de su amiga, también sentía la necesidad de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo en entornos completamente mágicos porque en casa tenía que practicar de manera casi clandestina.

Macarena Morón Lechuga... una chica delgaducha, siempre vestida con amplias camisas cuyos faldones colgaban fuera de los vaqueros, el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta y las gafas de pasta. Nunca quería salir con las amigas del Magisterium, vivía completamente despreocupada por su aspecto y se pasaba los recreos enfrascada en sus libros de plantas. Era obvio que seguiría los pasos de su madre en el mundo de las hierbas, plantas y hongos mágicos. Y seguro que tendría éxito. Pero como adolescente, Macarena Morón Lechuga era... era... era un muermo. Clara suspiró. Tendría que armarse de paciencia para aguantar todo lo que se le venía encima con Marga.


	161. Verano de Movidas: El aturdidor SrMoltó

**CAPITULO 161**

**SERIE: VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO IV: EL ATURDIDOR SEÑOR MOLTÓ**

Los chavales de entre quince y dieciocho habían prorrumpido en protestas y exclamaciones el mismo día que llegaron, al ver sus horarios expuestos en los tablones. Por alguna razón, el Ministerio había decidido freírlos a estudiar, y eso que era verano. Para colmo, en cuanto al profesorado no les había caído un hueso o dos. Habían sido agraciados con el esqueleto completo y alguna pieza de repuesto. Sus protestas, como no podía ser de otro modo, cayeron en saco roto, y a la mañana siguiente muy temprano ya se encaminaban, cabizbajos, a sus primeras lecciones. Jaime y compañía tenían clase de Pociones con el profesor Martí, así que arrastraron los pies con poco entusiasmo bajo una niebla espesa y húmeda hacia el pabellón donde estaban las instalaciones para esas clases.

Martí era un valenciano muy flaco y bajo, de pelo castaño tirando un poco a pelirrojo y gafas cuadradas de pasta. Siempre vestía con traje de grandes solapas, pantalones acampanados y corbatas con unos picos gigantes. Unas cosas que eran el último grito en la década anterior pero que resultaban ridículas en los Ochenta. Los chicos, sentados en las filas de pupitres de la sala anexa al laboratorio, intercambiaron risitas y codazos al verlo aparecer con un traje color vainilla y un maletín bajo el brazo.

-¡Menuda pinta! – Susurró Marga al oído de Clara.- ¡Habrá sacado el terno del baúl de los recuerdos de la Karina! – Su amiga no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita ahogada. Marga tenía toda la razón.

-¡A ver! – Martí, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, poseía una intensa voz.- Vuestros Magisterii han enviado vuestras notas promedio, y tengo que decir que son una lástima. ¡Hacía mucho que no me encontraba con un grupo tan malo!

Los chicos y chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Aquello era un jarro de agua fría a primera hora y el primer día.

-¡Qué injusto! – Murmuró Marga al oído de Clara.- ¡Si tu has sacado un ocho! Y _la Cogollo _un nueve, si no recuerdo mal.- Por supuesto, omitió mencionar su cinco pelón.

-¿_La Cogollo_? – Preguntó Clara en otro susurro. Ambas se habían colocado estratégicamente detrás de un grupo de chicos del Magisterium de Badajoz, de manera que quedaban bastante tapadas y podían cotillear mas o menos a gusto.

-Macarena Morón. Como es la hija de _La Lechuga_, he decidido que le va bien el mote.

-Marga…

-¡Vazquez y Muñoz! ¿Os creéis que no os veo?

Las dos chicas dieron un respingo. De ahora en adelante tendrían que tener mas cuidado cuando hablaban en clase del señor Martí. Sería bajito, pero debía tener un hechizo sensor en las orejas y otro de periscopio en los cristales de las gafas.

-Vamos a ver si ese nivel tan lastimoso que habéis mostrado en vuestros exámenes es real o es todavía peor. Comenzaremos con una prueba de nivel. ¡Al laboratorio! ¡Vamos a trabajar en grupos de dos! – Vociferó el profesor mientras miraba a las dos chicas con cara de pocos amigos.

Marga y Clara se levantaron, tomaron sus bolsas con sus libros, sus kits y demás enseres de pociones y se encaminaron hacia la sala anexa, donde estaban las encimeras con los fuegos. Creían que harían la poción juntas, pero como todos los alumnos se llevaron la sorpresa de que el profesor estaba haciendo las parejas a su aire.

-¡Valmaseda y Morón! ¡Puesto Uno! ¡Porras y López! ¡Puesto Dos!

Había colocado ya el profesor Martí a casi toda la clase, y Marga pensaba que tenían elevadas posibilidades de quedar juntas. Aunque a decir verdad, no lo lamentó del todo cuando el profesor la nombró.

-¡Vazquez! ¡Con Martín!

Guiñó un ojo cómplice a Clara, tomó sus cosas y marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a Lucas, que la recibió igualmente contento. Clara echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Quedaban dos chicas que solo conocía de vista. Y Jaime.

-¡Muñoz! ¡Con Moltó!

Clara se giró hacia las chicas para ver cuál de las dos era la tal Moltó. Se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando Jaime se puso a su lado. Con los ojos abiertos como platos consiguió balbucear "¿Moltó?"

Jaime puso una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, se inclinó ligeramente y en un susurro que a la chica le pareció adorable le dijo "luego te lo explico". Clara aspiró sin querer el olor a lavanda del polo de rayas azules que lucía el chico. Era agradable, aunque enseguida pensó que debía ser el suavizante que ponía su madre en la colada. Jaime volvió a su posición erguida, que por cierto era muy elevada, y puso cara de atender a las indicaciones con sumo interés, mientras Marga le hacía a Clara significativos gestos con la boca y las manos que, afortunadamente, ni el chico ni el profesor parecieron detectar.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio mientras el profesor explicaba que prepararían un tónico vigorizante. Martí indicó la página del libro de texto y sin mas demora los puso a trabajar. El silencio entonces fue sustituido por el ruido de bolsas y mochilas, los libros golpeando las mesas, las páginas pasándose y cierto nivel de cuchicheo. Clara se golpeó en el muslo con uno de los tiradores de los cajones que había bajo la encimera, y hubiera soltado un buen taco de no tener a Jaime a su lado. Su presencia le cohibía. Nunca comprendería por qué aquellos tiradores tenían esa forma tan tonta, como de ganchito puesto de lado, unos orientados en un sentido y otros en otro. Todos los años salía del pabellón de pociones con moratones gracias a los dichosos tiradores, y ese no iba a ser la excepción.

Jaime ya tenía el libro sobre la mesa, y apuntando con su varita pronunció algo que ella no entendió. Al momento una pátina transparente protegió las hojas abiertas de posibles salpicaduras. Clara bajó la cabeza y miró las páginas llenas de manchurrones, goterones y lámparas de su libro, y sintió vergüenza, pero no se atrevió a decir ni mu.

- Me has preguntado por qué me ha llamado Moltó.- Empezó a hablar Jaime aprovechando el ruido creciente de los compañeros sacando cosas.- Martí es profesor por horas. Normalmente es hacedor de pociones en una empresa de la familia de mi abuela materna, que se llama Moltó. Por eso ha usado ese nombre conmigo.

-¡Ah! – Fue lo único que Clara pudo decir. Estaba un poco anonadada. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de la fábrica de pociones de Valencia, pero no pensó que Jaime fuera de la familia. Eso lo situaba en el nivel de las "familias bien de toda la vida" del mundo mágico, y Clara se sintió un poco mas cohibida. A diferencia de Jaime, que habría bebido magia desde la cuna en esa materia estaba ella sola en representación de si misma.

-¿Te importaría poner el agua con sal a hervir? – El chico la devolvió a la realidad del laboratorio de pociones - La necesitaremos para abrir los trivalvos. Yo los voy lavando en el lavabo.- Y sin mas ni mas, Jaime tomó un puñado de moluscos de triple concha y los puso bajo un buen chorro de agua fría. Clara no dijo ni mu, limitándose a sacar su calderín, llenarlo de agua con escamas de sal y poner todo a hervir en un fuego intermedio.

-Estos ya están limpios.- dijo Jaime minutos después mientras dejaba caer los trivalvos en el agua.- Según se vayan abriendo hay que sacarlos.- Y abrió un cajón y extrajo una tenaza. Clara volvió a alzar las cejas. Normalmente ella encontraba las cosas en ese laboratorio a la segunda o la tercera intentona.

Jaime ahora estaba disponiendo todos los ingredientes en la encimera siguiendo el orden en que tendrían que ser introducidos en el caldero. Era metódico, según explicó porque así se lo había visto hacer a un cuñado suyo que por lo visto era muggle y cocinero, información que normalizó un poco la moral algo carcomida de la chica. De repente, el agua empezó a borbotear y se cubrió de una espuma densa.

-¡Oh! – Protestó Clara mientras agitaba la mano sobre el calderín para intentar disipar los vapores.- ¡Ahora no se ve si se abren o no!

-Espera un momento.- Jaime colocó cuidadosamente varias plantas mágicas y después tomó una de las asas del calderín y lo inclinó un poco. Clara asomó la cabeza asombrada.

-¡Ahora si que se ve el fondo! ¡Ya se están abriendo!

-Pues sácalos con las tenazas. Yo sujeto el calderín.

-¿Dónde has aprendido esto? – Se aventuró a preguntar Clara mientras pescaba un trivalvo por la concha central. – No recuerdo que venga en el libro.

-Me lo recomendó un primo. Es hacedor de pociones. Y también es mi cuñado. Está casado con una de mis hermanas.

Clara depositó con cuidado el molusco sobre un platillo y volvió a escrutar el interior del calderín. No quería mirar a Jaime mientras digería las complejidades de la familia Moltó, esas que el chico revelaba como si tal cosa.

-No somos endogámicos, en realidad.- Susurró el chico. Y Clara se llevó tal sobresalto que dejó caer el molusco otra vez al fondo del caldero. Jaime inclinó un poco mas el recipiente y señaló con un dedo de la mano libre.- Ahí está. Péscalo otra vez. Ya están todos. Ahora hay que colar este caldo y reservarlo.

Jaime abrió otra puerta del mueble y sacó un colador y un bote. Con cuidado, vertió el calderín mientras Clara sujetaba el colador.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde están las cosas? – Preguntó, la intriga pudiendo mas que el corte que le producía compartir tarea con semejante espécimen mágico masculino.

-Fácil. Está indicado. En estas muesquitas.- Jaime señaló un extremo de una puerta mientras Clara abría unos ojos como platos. Unos dibujitos diminutos indicaban inequívocamente lo que contenía cada armarito y cada cajón.

- En todos estos años no me había fijado.- No pudo evitar exclamar.

-Era algo tradicional poner esas muesquitas en las mesas de pociones, pero ya apenas se ve. Estas mesas deben tener décadas. Ya debían estar por aquí cuando la mayor de mis hermanas llevaba trenzas.

Clara volvió a sentirse un poco anonadada con los conocimientos de Jaime. Y no sería la última vez en aquella sesión.

-No elimines ese agua. Podríamos necesitarla después.-Jaime la detuvo antes de que agitara su varita para desvanecer el caldo sobrante.

-Pero aquí dice que se necesitan dos cucharones y medio, y esto sobra.

-Normalmente, pero depende de la luparia. Mira, lo dice al final.

Clara metió la cabeza en el libro y comprobó lo que Jaime decía. Tenía razón. No pasaba nada por conservar el caldo aunque los compañeros de los puestos de los alrededores no parecían haberse percatado de la línea final.

-¿Qué hacemos con las conchas? No se desvanecen con un hechizo… - Añadió retirándose un mechón de la frente, que empezaba a perlarse de sudor.

-Una bolsa desvanecedora.- Y Jaime extrajo una especie de bolsa de basura mágica de un cajón y, para pasmo de Clara, la enganchó por unas argollas que tenía en los extremos a los tiradores, esos cuya forma nunca había podido ella entender. Así la bolsa quedaba abierta y colgada, en inmejorable posición para recibir la basura mágica.

-No me digas que están pensados para ésto…- Exclamó atónita señalando con la mano a la bolsa.

-Pues si. Es típico de las encimeras clásicas.

-Ya veo… ¿Algún secreto mas que deba conocer?

- Luego te explico el hechizo para que no se ensucien los recetarios.- Dijo Jaime con tacto, sin aludir directamente a que se había percatado del estado de su libro de pociones.- Ahora tenemos que prestar atención a la cocción… ¿Ves cómo necesitamos mas caldo?

Al cabo de casi dos horas diversos vapores emanaban de los distintos calderos, frente a los cuales alumnos con distintos niveles de pelos despeinados y mejillas coloreadas esperaban con diversos grados de ansiedad la calificación del profesor.

-Un poco _socarrá_ el fondo, pero eso va en gustos, y por lo demás está perfecto. Tienen un nueve y medio.

Clara sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha. Habían sido dos horas muy intensas y estresantes, y se veía absolutamente incapaz de relatar de memoria el proceso de elaboración de la poción, pero había aprendido mucho sobre cosas que jamás le habían explicado. Y todo gracias a Jaime, que, todo había que decirlo, había estado encantador.

-Supongo que te dedicarás a las pociones profesionalmente.- Le dijo con total sinceridad mientras guardaban sus cosas y terminaban de limpiar la encimera.

- Me temo que no tengo el "toque".

-¿Qué no tienes el toque? ¡Pero que dices!

- Me he esmerado especialmente porque Martí me conoce de sobra. A mi y a mi familia. Y por otra parte he contado con una excelente colaboradora. Tu si que tienes esa "maña".

Clara se hubiera ruborizado de no estar ya colorada por los vapores. El cumplido le agradaba sobremanera, pero no terminaba de entender a Jaime. ¿Por qué decía que no tenía "el toque"? Pero no pudo preguntar porque el timbre irrumpió estrepitoso y los alumnos terminaron de recoger sus cosas precipitadamente y salieron en estampida hacia un merecido recreo de una escasa media hora. Después les aguardaban otras dos horas en el invernadero. Y no con _La Lechuga_, precisamente, sino con la Pinto. Una tía muy, pero que muy exigente.

-¡Bueno! – Marga la alcanzó enseguida.- ¿Cómo ha ido con el _Bello_ Jaime? Y no me refiero a la poción, porque ya sabemos que lo habéis hecho muuuuyyyyy bien.- Y diciendo aquello guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo.- Parece que os sincronizáis bien ¿Eh?

-Sabe un montón de pociones… o mas que de pociones, de cómo funciona un laboratorio.- Replicó Clara sin hacer caso de las insinuaciones.

-Obviamente, si es un Moltó. - Comentó Marga dejando patente que había deducido por sí misma lo que Clara había tenido que preguntar.- ¡Si es que lo tiene todo! Pero a lo que iba. Supongo que no habrás perdido el tiempo. ¿Habéis quedado en veros?

-¡Marga! ¡Solo hemos hecho un revigorizante!

-¡Pues eso, Clara! ¡Revigorizante!

-Oh, venga. Siempre acabas hablando de lo mismo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Una oportunidad de oro para ligar con ese tío y te dedicas a hablar de pociones! ¡Chica, a ti te pasa algo! ¡Me parece que te lo tendrías que hacer mirar!

-¡Marga!

-Pues que sepas que yo no he perdido el tiempo. He quedado con Lucas después de comer.- Y Marga remató con un guiño la mar de cómplice. Clara abrió unos ojos como platos. Todo el mundo sabía a qué se dedicaban los adolescentes cuando "quedaban después de comer" en los campamentos mágicos.

-Veremos qué tal besa.- Añadió Marga con una risita pícara.

-¡Limítate a comprobar sólo eso! – Advirtió Clara. Marga no contestó, solamente se rió, la enganchó por el brazo y apretó el paso hacia los invernaderos. La escasa media hora de descanso se había volatilizado como por ensalmo, y ahora tocaba clase con la Pinto.

Los invernaderos rebosaban humedad, lo que propiciaba una atmósfera un poco asfixiante hasta que te acostumbrabas. Nada mas entrar, los chicos se quitaron chubasqueros y jerseys y los guardaron en sus bolsas o se los anudaron a la cintura. La profesora Pinto todavía no había llegado, así que continuaron charlando animadamente.

-Mira qué plantas mas raras está mirando _La Repollo_.- Marga comentó alegremente a Clara mientras las dos se dejaban caer en sendos pupitres contiguos.- ¡Son azules!

En efecto, Macarena Morón contemplaba pensativa unas macetas situadas junto a una de las paredes laterales del invernadero, donde crecían unas extrañas plantas de un color azul intenso, casi púrpura. Vieron a la chica extender una mano con suavidad, como si fuera a acariciar una enorme hoja, y Marga ya iba a hacer un comentario cuando unos chicos que charlaban junto a unos geranios descolmillados empezaron a gritar y a agitar las manos. Una nube purpurina se elevó desde las macetas y empezó a expandirse en todas direcciones organizando un estupendo pandemónium.

-¡Haditas de jardín! – Exclamó Marga con un grito. - ¡Menudo mogollón!

-Nunca había visto tantas juntas.- Replicó Clara mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa en pos de su varita.

-¡Mira! ¡La chica esa, la catalana! ¡Le ha mordido una!

Clara levantó la vista. Meritxell Llorens, que en realidad era andorrana, agitaba con fuerza una mano intentando que el bicho se soltara mientras Mafalda Ramos, una chica portuguesa, intentaba apuntar con su varita al bichillo. La pobre Meritxell tenía una cara de dolor tremenda, y Mafalda sudaba impotente porque no había manera de atontar al hadita si su compañera no dejaba de sacudir la mano.

-¡Allí! ¡Paco Porras tiene tres encima! – Gritó entonces Clara.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Que vienen!

Clara empujó a Marga y las dos se cayeron de sus sillas yendo a parar al suelo, bajo la mesa. Y allí ambas se partieron de la risa. Las haditas de jardín podían ser muy desagradables, pero el pandemónium tenía su parte divertida y excitante, sobre todo para una clase de adolescentes.

-No salgas, Clara, aquí estamos protegidas y...

Marga no terminó la frase. Tenía frente a los ojos una de esas haditas que la estaba obsequiando con una mirada aviesa. Marga agitó la mano en un acto reflejo y a continuación se levantó volcando el pupitre. Después salió corriendo y gritando con el hadita revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza.

Clara, desprovista de su parapeto, se levantó varita en ristre y contempló la batalla campal de jóvenes brujos contra haditas. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al mango de su varita. En un extremo de la sala contempló a Pili Miró, una zaragozana muy extrovertida que daba mucho que hablar entre los chicos por el volumen de sus atributos femeninos, atizar con fuerza a una de ellas con un libro de Herbología.

-¡Clara! ¡A tu derecha! - Paco Porras gritó desde alguna parte. Clara se giró rápidamente y se encontró con un ejemplar enorme que parecía dispuesto a atacar. Levantó la varita con el corazón latiendo con fuerza pero no llegó ni a apuntar. El bicho cayó atontado al suelo.

-¡Y ya son seis para Jaime! – Lucas gritó desde algún punto. Y Clara entonces se dio cuenta de que iba "radiando" los derribos de sus amigos. Entonces sintió al chico saltar por encima del pupitre y pasar a su lado. También lo oyó refunfuñar, junto con un sonoro taco "si es que este año hay plaga de estas cosas". Con la varita frente a las narices y la adrenalina corriendo por las venas Clara buscó con ansiedad un lugar dónde guarecerse, pero parecía que en ninguna parte estarían a salvo de aquellos bichos. Salvo quizás junto a las plantas azules, donde parecía haber menos. Tapándose la cabeza con la mano libre empezó a correr hacia Macarena, que no se había movido del sitio y, sin embargo, atontaba haditas con una maestría que ya quisiera ella. Bajo sus pies había por lo menos diez bichillos atontados. Para cuando llegaba junto a la chica, Paco Porras tropezó hacia atrás y cayó sobre la mesa de las plantas azules, destrozando todas las macetas.

Fede tendió la mano al chico y le ayudó a levantarse mientras la batalla contra las haditas continuaba. Pero Macarena Morón ya no se defendía. Muy quieta y como en estado de shock miraba fijamente el destrozo. Un hadita fue a morderle la oreja y la chica ni se inmutó. Afortunadamente un hechizo de Jaime derribó al bicho antes de que le hincara los dientes.

-¡Y Jaime lleva nueve! – Se escuchó la voz de Lucas. En ese momento la profesora Pinto, acompañada de La Lechuga y un par de ayudantes, estudiantes de herbología de últimos cursos, tomaron el mando sacando a los estudiantes, no sin cierta algarabía. Cuando la última, que fue Macarena, estuvo fuera, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y se enfrentaron a la plaga.

-¡A ver! ¿Quiénes han recibido mordiscos o les han clavado las uñas? – Martí, con su voz potente, estaba poniendo orden entre la tropa excitada de estudiantes. Poco a poco las voces se calmaron y unas cuantas manos se elevaron.

-¡A la enfermería! ¡Venga, a la enfermería! – El profesor los iba apremiando según iban alzando manos. Clara vio a Marga entre los que se levantaban, el rostro congestionado y una mano apretando con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Vázquez, no te aprietes el brazo, que expandirás el tóxico y luego te dolerá mas!

Marga frunció el ceño, y en ese momento localizó con la vista a Clara e intercambió con ella una mirada de sufrimiento. Las dos sabían que Martí tenía razón, pero dolía tanto que requería mucha fuerza de voluntad soltarse el brazo.

Porras también marchó cojeando hacia la enfermería, procurando taparse la parte de atrás del pantalón con una mano. En la caída se lo había rajado, junto con la ropa interior, dejando a la vista parte de su trasero.

- ¡Y los demás, al aula Dos. No os penséis que por unas haditas de jardín vamos a perder toda la clase!

Por supuesto, refunfuñaron y protestaron todo lo habido y por haber, pero a pesar de todo marcharon al aula a soportar una teórica de una hora con uno de los ayudantes. Clara echó la vista atrás varias veces mientras se encaminaban a la clase, a ver si veía venir a Marga, pero su amiga no acudió. Resignada a pasar la clase sin su mejor amiga, se dejó caer en un pupitre. Y estaba sacando sus cosas con parsimonia cuando una voz que se volvía muy conocida la hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí? – Jaime la miraba con aquellos ojos azules suyos mientras señalaba el sitio justo a su lado. – Es que aquí hay mas espacio y puedo estirar las piernas. Si viene tu amiga prometo cambiarme, aunque la pobre parecía bastante dolorida.

Clara no fue capaz de articular palabra, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El chico se dejó caer con un suspiro y puso su libro sobre la mesa.

-Son un asco. Un completo asco. La semana pasada nos invadieron el jardín y contagiaron fiebres de Midas a tres de mis sobrinas.

-¿Fiebres de Midas? ¿Qué es eso? - Clara giró la cabeza sorprendida.

-Una infección que solamente pasan a los niños pequeños. Se pusieron muy doraditas, y vomitaban, y no se por qué, fabricaban muchísimo pis por las noches. Menos mal que duró poco. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Clara asintió no sin cierto reparo. ¿Qué podía saber ella que no supiera Jaime, con todo su saber mágico absorbido desde la cuna?

-¿Por qué a las niñas os gustan tanto las haditas de jardín? Mis sobrinas daban alaridos para que se las cazara. Antes de ponerse malitas, claro. ¡Si son unas criaturas muy desagradables!

Clara alzó las cejas sorprendida y meditó un instante antes de contestar.

-Es por el polvillo purpurina de las alas.- Le dijo con un aplomo que no tenía idea que poseía.- Jugamos a que es mágico.- Y se le fue una especie de risilla. Porque tenía su gracia que niños que sabían que la magia existe de verdad, aún imaginaran mas y mas.- Pero créeme, la afición por ellas dura solo hasta los diez años.

-Es lo que me pensaba.

El chico iba a añadir algo, pero el profesor auxiliar hizo entrada en el aula y, con grandes vozarrones, los hizo callar.

Marga no apareció en toda la hora, y Clara tampoco pudo charlar mas con Jaime. El profe era muy mandón y antipático. Seguramente había optado por esa pose, habida cuenta de que también era muy joven, con el objeto de evitar que se le subieran a las barbas. Los chicos, bastante exhaustos tras la batalla campal, mas o menos se portaron bien. Macarena Morón no levantó la cabeza del libro ni una sola vez, y cuando acabó la clase salió disparada, tapándose la cara con el libro.

A pesar del libro y de las gafas de pasta, Clara se dio cuenta perfectamente de que la chica se marchaba llorando. Iba comentar algo al respecto, mas bien pensando que tenía a Marga a su lado, pero afortunadamente Jaime se le adelantó.

-Las plantas azules. Eso ha debido ser... un placer otra vez, Clara. Hasta la vista.

Y con esas, el chico levantó su cuerpazo de la silla, agarró sus cosas y se marchó, eso si, no sin antes obsequiar a Clara con una de sus practicadas sonrisas. Clara se quedó quieta en la silla, saboreando el gesto, olvidada por completo la mención a las plantas azules de Macarena. Al parecer, Jaime no solo sabía dejar aturdidas a las haditas de jardín.


	162. Volver a Empezar

**CAPITULO 162**

**VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

_**Julio – agosto – septiembre, 1964**_

Amaia contempló el cuadro que tenía frente a sí en la sala de espera. Todos los psiquiatras mágicos, conocidos generalmente como "Psiques", tenían cuadros alegóricos del personaje en las salas de espera de sus consultas. Pero este le gustaba especialmente. Era una copia de un cuadro _muggle_ comúnmente conocido como "El beso". A ella siempre le había parecido muy tierno, pues mostraba a un Eros de unos tres años besando a una Psique de la misma edad. El jovencísimo Cupido, como no podía ser de otro modo, mostraba sus emplumadas alas blancas, mientras que a la niña el autor la había dotado de alas de mariposa, aunando así el mito de los amores del dios con una mortal y el que convertía a dicha mortal en un psicopompo o guía de almas. Como el Grim para los ingleses o los cuervos para los nórdicos, muchos animales podían asociarse al tránsito a través del velo, aunque la cultura popular los hubiera asociado a augurios de la inevitable muerte que lo precede. Y uno de los clásicos era la mariposa.

Amaia abandonó enseguida sus reflexiones sobre psicopompos para recordar el mito mas tradicional: el del Amor que se enamora de una mujer mortal, la cual ha de superar múltiples pruebas impuestas por la celosa suegra, que no es otra que Venus, hasta alcanzar la condición divina y el matrimonio feliz con el dios alado, cuyo fruto será una hija llamada Voluptuosidad. Llegados a ese punto, Amaia frunció el ceño. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Comenzaba invadida por la ternura al contemplar a los dos niños pequeñitos abrazándose y acababa por notar cómo la angustia amenazaba con atenazarla al pasar a una historia que siempre le había parecido el símil por antonomasia de la unión carnal y espiritual entre dos enamorados.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Sara, aparentemente enfrascada en la lectura de una revista sobre antropología mágica china, había reaccionado inmediatamente al sutil cambio de humor de su hija mayor.

-No es nada, mamá.- Replicó Amaia.- Me estaba acordando de la ordalía de Psique. Es por el cuadro.

Sara alzó la vista para posarla en la obra de arte. El copista obviamente había sido un mago, porque la niña agitó sus alas de mariposa y a continuación propinó un empujón a su minúsculo admirador haciendo caer al Amorcillo de la nube entre un revuelo de plumas blancas. Sara no pudo comentar nada con su hija porque en ese momento la medimaga la llamó a consulta.

Amaia se levantó y entró seguida de su madre. Mecánicamente siguió la indicación de la medimaga, que la invitaba a pasar a una salita anexa donde podría quitarse la ropa y todo lo que llevara encima, incluida su varita, y vestirse con una sencilla túnica hospitalaria. A continuación vendrían los rutinarios hechizos de diagnóstico, y para ello debía estar ella sola con su magia, fuera de la influencia de cualquier otro agente que pudiera perturbarla.

-Relájate.- Dijo la medimaga cuando ella ya estaba sobre la camilla. Amaia cerró los ojos, pero no se relajó. En esos momentos, pensaba que jamás volvería a estar relajada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó el Psiquemago mas tarde, cuando ya estaba otra vez vestida y los resultados de los hechizos sobre la mesa.

-Unos ratos bastante mal, otros muy mal, para qué negarlo.- Replicó ella. El Psique la miró unos instantes, como reflexionando. A continuación pasó a otras preguntas rutinarias. Después, la envió de vuelta con la medimaga para que la pesara, con el objeto de ajustar la dosis de las pociones _desvanecedoras de terrores_. Era también el momento de hablar con su madre.

- Antes decía que no sabía cómo estaba. Ahora reconoce que a ratos lo pasa muy mal. .- Dijo el Psique.- Creo que lo está enquistando.

-¿Enquistando? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Sara con interés.

-Bueno, es un símil que yo utilizo. Hay personas que se dejan invadir por los traumas, otras los "enquistan".

-¿Eso significa que ha empezado a superarlo?

-No me atrevería a decir tanto todavía, pero creo que estamos en un buen camino.

Sara suspiró para sus adentros. Una minúscula lucecita al final del túnel valía mucho tras meses de travesía por el desierto. El Psique no consideró oportuno, en un estadio tan inicial, explicarle lo que podía pasar con lo que él llamaba "quistes mentales", que podían permanecer así, bloqueados durante toda la vida del que los había sufrido, o romperse. Y cuando se rompían cabían dos posibilidades: la cura total o la recaída mas estrepitosa.

* * *

Sara le daba vueltas y mas vueltas a cómo ayudar a su hija a superar sus traumas. El primer mes fue el peor de todos, porque a la huída se sumó el miedo a que Andoni la buscara, la tensión de los reconocimientos en el Hospital y los interrogatorios en el Ministerio. Amaia afrontaba las noches hasta las cejas de pociones _desvanecedoras de terrores_, y aún así se despertaba gritando y llorando cada pocas horas, y ella y Santiago tenían que correr a abrazarla y tranquilizarla, como si fuera una niña pequeña, hasta que se dormía envuelta en otro sueño agitado. Por entonces no se atrevía a salir sola de casa, y si lo hacía a pesar de ir acompañada, estaba asustada como un conejo acorralado por un zorro.

Sara y su madre tiraron entonces de los viejos Grimorios y Libros de Sombras y Ensalmos de la familia Moltó. Encantamientos que pasaban de generación en generación, generalmente por línea femenina, y que al ser en su mayoría cabalísticos y muy antiguos difícilmente podrían llegar a ser conocidos y contrarrestados por Andoni, que al fin y al cabo era de primera generación y no pertenecía a esa Tradición. Y en efecto, en ellos encontraron los conjuros para proteger a las mujeres, sobre todo a Amaia. A partir de ese momento, poco a poco, la chica fue cobrando algo de confianza.

Pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Bajo la luz del sol, Amaia no estaba todo el tiempo aterrorizada, pero las noches seguían siendo otro cantar. Sin embargo – Sara reflexionó – el Pisque había observado un atisbo de cambio. ¿Cómo podría ella ayudarla en ese proceso que al parecer había iniciado?

* * *

Una semana después el problema era Ana. Su hija menor se retorcía de dolor de garganta, absolutamente incapaz de tragar y con una fiebre próxima a los treinta y nueve grados centígrados. Tenía la boca y lo que se veía de la garganta cubierto de una mucosidad blanco azulada inequívocamente mágica. Y Amparo, la abuela de la niña, no estaba disponible.

-Tendré que llevarte al hospital.- Concluyó Sara.- No se lo que tienes, pero no es una enfermedad común.

-¿Por qué no le pides opinión a Amaia? – Intervino de repente la segunda de sus hijas. Sara miró fijamente a Amparo, pero antes de que contestara nada la chica volvió a hablar.- Ya sabemos que no ha terminado la formación, pero igual tiene idea de lo que es… y puede que le anime sentirse… involucrada.

Sara entrecerró los ojos. ¿Se equivocaba por completo o su hija estaba sugiriendo que le dieran un empujoncito a su hermana en el sentido de su abandonada vocación? Sopesó que tenían poco que perder con preguntar. Y se levantó para ir en busca de Amaia, que estaba en su cuarto intentando leer.

-No soy sanadora.- Dijo sintiendo, muy a su pesar, un aguijonazo de pena en el alma.- No veo qué ayuda te podría proporcionar.

-Tu abuela no puede dejar los calderos en este momento, y tu eres lo mas parecido a un sanador que tengo en casa. No quita que la lleve al hospital, pero me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

A regañadientes, Amaia acabó cediendo.

- En mi opinión, es un hongo mágico. Hay pociones fungicidas, que se aplican dando toques en el lugar afectado. Con el tratamiento adecuado, se cura enseguida.

-Estupendo. Vamos al hospital entonces.

-¿Puede venir Amaia? – Terció de repente la doliente Ana.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo vaya?

-No se. Creo que estaré mas tranquila.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un atisbo de sonrisa peleó por iluminar siquiera un ápice el rostro de la hermana mayor. Amaia puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de su hermana, en un gesto de afecto muy suyo que hacía tiempo que no prodigaba.

-No te van a hacer nada, mujer. Son buenos profesionales. Y yo tengo que tomarme mis pociones.

Ana frunció el ceño, pero no insistió. Y Sara tuvo por un instante la sensación de que las dos menores se habían compinchado tácitamente para movilizar el ánimo de su hermana. Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Ana volvió a la carga en cuanto regresó del hospital con el frasquito de poción.

-Me han mandado los toques esos. Quiero que me los des tu.

-¿Por qué no mamá?

-Mamá no ha dado toques de esos en la vida.

-Mamá me ha dado toques a mi cuando era pequeña. Para las anginas.

-Hace mucho. Habrá perdido mano. – Y la pequeña Ana extendió la suya tendiendo a su hermana la ampolla. Amaia no pudo resistirse y acabó asintiendo con un suspiro. Se levantó, fue a su cómoda y extrajo una especie de carterita de cuero cerrada con una cremallera. Cuando la abrió el interior reveló un montón de instrumentos magi médicos variados. Amaia tomó unas pinzas largas y curvas, como el pico de un flamenco, y a continuación les lanzó un hechizo desinfectante. Después lió con cuidado un trozo de algodón liofilizado, lo mojó en el líquido rosa que era la poción y, armada con aquello, instó a su hermana a echar la cabeza para atrás y abrir bien la boca.

-Esto se llama una torunda.- Explicaba mientras daba toques con precisión en los focos del hongo. – Lo usan los médicos muggles para muchas cosas. En problemas de garganta es mas eficaz que las consabidas gárgaras…

Ana miraba al techo con resignación mientras soportaba estoicamente la cura con la boca abierta. Cierto que Amaia lo hacia con suavidad, pero no menos cierto era que escocía como mil demonios. El caso fue que buscó a su hermana para que le hiciera la consabida cura todo el tiempo que duró el tratamiento, que fue poco porque, como ella había pronosticado, la poción era muy eficaz. Y la obsequió con unas enormes y agradecidas sonrisas que Amaia recibió con mezcla de turbación, satisfacción y un poco de desconcierto.

Sara dejó madurar el efecto unos días y, con una Ana completamente repuesta, se lanzó a la carga.

-¿Por qué no te piensas volver a los estudios? – Dijo sin muchos preámbulos.

-Renuncié, mamá ¿Recuerdas? Ya no tengo beca ni plaza.

-Puedes solicitar una de las plazas que salgan el próximo semestre, que está al caer. Y en cuanto a lo de la beca, claro, como tus padres son pobres de solemnidad…

Amaia volvió a medio dejar escapar una sonrisa. Era una tentación, pero en ese momento, muy pequeñita.

- Tendría que volver a examinarme para ser readmitida…

- Tienes tiempo para ponerte al día.

-¿Qué dirán en el hospital?

- ¿Te refieres a las habladurías?

- Si, mamá. No quiero ni pensar lo que cuchichearían a mis espaldas.

-Pues no lo pienses, entonces. Ya se que es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero eso si, no te olvides de que aquí tu no has sido el agresor sino la víctima. Tu no tienes nada, absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarte. Puedes ir con la cabeza bien alta.

-No se, mamá, son muchas cosas… Por ejemplo después ¿Me querrían en el hospital? Ahora tengo un historial clínico.

-Después, ya se vería. Pero digo yo ¿Es que los sanadores no se ponen enfermos?

-Gracias, mamá. Pero esto no es como los hongos de Ana.

-Precisamente. Curarse de esos hongos es cosa fácil.

Mes y medio después, con una preparación a su juicio pobre, porque no había sido capaz de concentrarse demasiado cada vez que se ponía a estudiar, Amaia volvió a presentarse al examen de admisión. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, frente a los folios, hubo de respirar hondo mas de una vez, como le recomendaba su madre de niña cuando afrontaba un hechizo difícil. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y supo, que fue mucho. Porque como siempre había sido su vocación sabía mas de lo que creía. Aprobó y enseguida estaba de nuevo en el nivel que le correspondía, aunque nunca la ponían para hacer prácticas en otra cosa que no fuera consultas. Amaia no era tonta. No se le escapaba que no la querían en Urgencias. Pero tampoco pensaba que pudiera reivindicar nada. Al fin y al cabo, seguía acudiendo al Psique regularmente, cada quince días.

* * *

Pero un día ocurrió algo distinto. Amaia salía del hospital, terminada su jornada de formación, cuando divisó en la puerta a unos aurores que prácticamente en volandas a un mago con la cara ensangrentada.

-¡Apártese! – Ordenó el auror. Amaia se pegó a la pared, pensando que así dejaba espacio suficiente. Cuando llegaban a su altura, el detenido empezó a forcejear con violencia. Inmediatamente, un auror pronunció un _Aturdidor._

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Me ha mordido! – Exclamó el otro auror.- Puto violador de mierda…

-¡Dejen paso! ¡Es peligroso! – Gritó el que lo había aturdido.

Amaia no tuvo reacción en ese momento. Las palabras penetraban sus oídos y rebotan en sus tímpanos, cerrados en banda a dejar entrar en las neuronas las últimas cuatro palabras del auror… _puto violador de mierda_…

Y fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, porque cuando el presunto empezó a convulsionar, ella era la persona con formación en sanación más próxima.

-¡Le va a dar un paro! – Gritó - ¡Dejen espacio! ¡Hay que reanimar!

Llevaba la varita en la mano y no sabía cómo la había sacado del interior de la chaqueta. Ni tampoco supo cómo empezó a conjurar los contrahechizos oportunos. Para cuando llegaron los compañeros, casi lo había conseguido estabilizar.

-Buen trabajo, Vilamaior.- Escuchó que alguien le decía.- Buen trabajo. Anda, vete a casa a descansar.

* * *

Amaia se _Apareció_ en casa de sus padres medio aturdida. Todavía no era del todo consciente de lo que había pasado. Colgó la chaqueta como si nada, saludó a Amparo y a Ana como si el día hubiera ido de lo mas anodino y dejó la varita descuidadamente sobre una mesita auxiliar. Y subió las escaleras como si nada. Su hermana se la quedó mirando intrigada. Amaia había soltado su varita y tenía _algo_ en la mirada.

-Vete a llamar a mamá.- Dijo en un susurro en el oído de Ana. La menor salió pitando hacia la chimenea porque donde estaba su madre no llegaban los teléfonos, mientras Amparo no quitaba ojo de Amaia.

Cuando la mayor llegó al piso superior empezó a sentir ahogo y opresión. _Puto violador de mierda._ Esas habían sido las palabras exactas. _Puto-violador-de mierda_. _Violador._ La angustia se apoderó de ella y empezó a buscar con auténtica ansiedad el bote de poción _desvanecedora de terrores._ La necesitaba con urgencia. Estaba desesperada porque no la encontraba. En su ataque de ansiedad, había olvidado por completo que no estaba en el baño, sino en el armario de su madre. Porque la poción era adictiva y alguien distinto del enfermo debía supervisar su consumo.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Amaia se giró bruscamente y Amparo tuvo que contener un grito ante los ojos desorbitados de su hermana mayor.

-Busco… busco mi poción…

-Tranquila. Respira hondo. No se guarda aquí ¿recuerdas?

-¡El armario de mamá…!

-¡Tranquila!

Amaia se había lanzado hacia la puerta pero su hermana la había bloqueado con su cuerpo. Amparo agradeció haber anclado bien los pies a ambos lados del marco, porque no tenía idea de que su hermana mayor, que se había quedado bastante flaca, tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Ha sido por lo del tío que han detenido ¿Verdad? - Habló intentando resultar natural, aunque estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida.- Lo han dicho en las noticias por la radio mágica.

-¡Déjame…!

-… fingió estar grogui, mordió a un auror y cuando otro se pasó con el _Aturdidor_…

-¡Amparo!

-… una estudiante de Sanación le ha salvado la vida… la ponen por las nubes en la radio. Una heroína… han dicho que se merecía el Bastón de Esculapio. ¡Menudo temple! Esa eres tu. ¿Verdad? Alta y rubia, han dicho por la radio. Salía de clase. ¡Tu eres esa bruja! ¿Verdad?

Amaia hizo un último intento de zafarse de su hermana pero ella se lo impidió con un esfuerzo titánico. Empezó a jadear y Amparo temió por un segundo que le diera algo. Pero Amaia de repente se echó a llorar, y no impidió en absoluto que su hermana la abrazara.

-Has sido muy valiente, Amaia. La mas valiente de todos. Era muy peligroso y lo has lo curado, porque has nacido para curar.

-¡Era un…! – Amaia, entre jadeos e hipidos, no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo se. Lo han dicho por la radio. Pero la sanación no tiene bandera ni conoce balanza de juzgar. Eso dice vuestro Juramento de Esculapio ¿No?

* * *

Diez minutos mas tarde Sara llegó a casa con Ana de la mano, a través de la chimenea. Tenía el rostro congestionado, y se abalanzó hacia las dos mayores, que estaban en el salón, sentadas en el centro del sofá, abrazadas y sonándose mocos.

-¡Amaia! ¿Estás bien? ¡Hija! ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza mientras Ana las miraba estupefacta, sin saber bien qué pensar. Después supo lo que había hecho su hermana con un sujeto que había abusado de su mujer, la cual para mas _inri_, no era bruja.

Aquella noche, Amaia solo pidió para dormir una tila bien cargada y un par de grajeas bien concentradas de valeriana. Amparo por su parte pensó que lo único que no le dolía eran las uñas, y eso porque no tenían músculos. Aunque en el fondo estaba satisfecha de no haber usado magia con su hermana. Por su parte Ana, con doce años, empezó a comprender plenamente y con estupor el horror que debía haber vivido su hermana, y se plantó en el cuarto de Amparo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Y sin esperar respuesta, se metió junto a su hermana.

-¡Ay!- Protestó Amparo- ¡Ana! ¡Por favor! ¡Que tienes otra cama enterita a tu disposición!

-Ya, pero se habla peor ¿Por qué te quejas tanto? No te he hecho daño.

-Para tu información, tengo agujetas. Y en cuanto a eso de hablar, es hora de dormir.

Ana no hizo mucho caso y se acurrucó junto a su hermana, que dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

- ¿Está bien Amaia? – Preguntó la niña un poco temerosa.

-Creo que si. Hoy ha salvado una vida.

-Ya lo se. De un tipo que le hizo a su mujer lo que le hicieron a ella. Se va a poner bien ¿Verdad?

-Ya te he dicho que...

-¿Por qué no os dejáis de cháchara? – Amaia, en camisón y con la varita encendida en un suave _lumos,_ miraba a sus hermanas bastante enfadada desde el quicio de la puerta.- Estoy agotada y no me dejáis dormir.

-¿Te van a dar un premio? – Ana cambió de tema de golpe, se incorporó en la cama y se sentó. Amparo volvió a protestar. Cada vez que su hermana se movía, ella veía las estrellas sin telescopio.

-No digas tonterías.

-Oh, venga. Si eres la heroína.

-Dejaos de tonterías.¡Voy a vigilar que os dormís! – Y Amaia acabó metiéndose en la cama de al lado. Ninguna de las tres osó mencionar que existían hechizos _Imperturbables_. En el fondo, estaban deseando volver a dormir juntas.

Hacia las tres de la mañana Sara se despertó. Como ya era costumbre, se había dormido en brazos de Santiago. Se puso una bata y las zapatillas y salió rauda hacia el cuarto de Amaia. Pero al pasar por delante del dormitorio de Amparo le llamó la atención que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y las dos camas ocupadas. Sara conjuró un lumos y entró pensando que encontraría a Ana en la otra cama. Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de Amaia, y que Ana por su parte dormía acurrucada junto a su otra hermana, a la que por cierto tenía arrinconada en un hueco inverosímil. Y casi se le saltaron las lágrimas al comprender que todo volvía, poco a poco, a encajarse como antes. Sara volvió a la cama reconfortada, y se acomodó junto a Santiago que dormía profundamente. Cerró los ojos y se durmió enseguida, por primera vez en muchos meses con una gran placidez. Amaia volvía a empezar a ser ella misma. Lo que no sabía Sara es que ella también iba a volver a empezar, aunque en otro sentido.

* * *

- Quiero que me informes inmediatamente en cuanto pase el próximo reconocimiento rutinario.- El director del Hospital apremió al Psique. Sobre la mesa tenía un grueso carpetón. El historial clínico de Amaia Vilamaior.

- Muy bien. ¿Habéis notado algo estos días? ¿Algún comportamiento fuera de lo normal durante sus sesiones de formación?

-Todos sus formadores han reportado que está dentro de la normalidad, descontando claro está que se ha vuelto una celebridad en el hospital.

-La celebridad se pasará. Aquí nos dedicamos a curar y a veces a salvar vidas.

- Su caso es especial. Precisamente por sus antecedentes. Aunque ha rechazado hacer declaraciones a la prensa.

-Me parece una decisión correcta.

-Bueno, no te entretengo. Mantenme informado.

* * *

Amaia se tumbó en la camilla y cerró los ojos. Sintió el cosquilleo de la magia y pensó, por primera vez, que ese hechizo ella lo hacía mejor. Sonrió para sus adentros y repasó su última consulta, un niño que se había roto tres dedos al caerse de una escoba. Cuando la medimaga le indicó que habían terminado se sorprendió porque se le había hecho muy corto.

-Por primera vez desde que te trato, has estado relajada. Y veo que las trazas de poción _desvanecedora de terrores_ son mínimas...

-Me he apañado con remedios tradicionales, como las tilas y las valerianas. Aunque estuve a punto de atiborrarme.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque mi hermana me lo impidió. Ella me sostuvo y me distrajo hablando. ¡Le debo tanto! ¡Pero fue horrible! – Amaia sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.- Y empezó a contar y a contar. Estuvo hablando mas de media hora. Intercaló lloros y risas. Sus dudas y sus aspiraciones. Sus temores y sus expectativas. Y el Psique acabó convencido de que había roto el quiste y estaba dejando salir el pus. Ahora solo faltaba que cicatrizara bien.

* * *

Amaia salió cansadísima de aquella consulta. Ahora le daba vueltas a un problema llamado Fernando Larumbe que hasta entonces, con la mente embarullada, no había sido capaz de calibrar debidamente. Estaba por ella. Eso estaba claro. Pero Amaia no quería ni podía. Por lo que había pasado y por lo que ella era. Y decidió darle puerta, pero al final se impuso la fuerza del amor. Y fue bueno, porque en él residía el cicatrizante. En septiembre volvía a tener ilusión, aunque se lo tomaba con prudencia. Y fue entonces cuando llegó la gran sorpresa. Sara y Santiago reunieron a sus tres hijas en el salón.

-Chicas, mamá y yo tenemos que daros una noticia.- Empezó Santiago pasando el brazo por el hombro de Sara y estrechándola contra si, en un gesto que sus hijas conocían de sobra porque lo prodigaban a menudo.- Para nosotros ha sido una sorpresa total.- Continuó el padre mirándolas primero a ellas, después a la madre.

-Hijas... vais a tener un hermano.- Dijo Sara conteniendo ciertos nervios por las posibles reacciones.

-¡Mamá! – La primera fue Amaia, que se levantó como una exhalación, sus hoyuelos profundamente marcados gracias a una sonrisa que iba de una oreja a otra.- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Y se abrazó a su madre emocionada. Sara la estrechó con mucho afecto.

-¡Pues si que es una sorpresa! – Exclamó entonces Amparo, un tanto perpleja.- ¿Un chico esta vez, papá?

-Eso es lo que nos ha dicho la matro medi maga- Replicó Santiago abrazando a la segunda sin ocultar cierta sonrisa de satisfacción. No le hubiera importado otra niña pero, para qué negarlo, le hacía cierta ilusión que esta vez fuera un varón.

-¡Un bebé! – Ahora era el turno de Ana.- Entonces... ¿Voy a dejar de ser la pequeña? – Añadió con una pequeña mueca.

Sara y Santiago la miraron divertidos, y también lo hicieron sus hermanas. Ana no parecía disfrutar con la idea de ser destronada, aunque ya tenía doce años.

- Ana, seguirás siendo de nuestras hijas la mas pequeña.- Matizó Sara divertida y un poco enternecida. Sus hermanas la abrazaron, y Ana mas o menos sonrió.

* * *

_No es extraño que de vez en cuando interrumpa miniseries para intercalar cosas. Aunque en este caso sí que tiene que ver con Jaime. No obstante, el motivo que me ha inspirado a contar ésto es un capítulo de DClVaG de Cris Snape, en el que narra qué hubiera ocurrido si su personaje, Ricardo Vallejo, hubiera sido acogido por los Vilamaior. En un momento dado señala que el Ministerio rechazó la solicitud de Amaia y Fernando, y aquí podría radicar la explicación: ella tiene antecedentes en el Hospital Mágico. Afortunadamente, todo aquello "ya pasó" y nuestra dulce y sonriente bruja sigue curando._


	163. VdM: Cultivando cosas varias

**CAPÍTULO 163**

**SERIE: VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO 4: CULTIVANDO COSAS VARIAS**

-¡Doña Lutgarda! ¿Podría ponerme otro filete? Y un poco mas de puré de patatas, si no le importa.

La propietaria del hostal anexo y encargada de los servicios auxiliares del campamento, como la comida y la limpieza, no se sorprendió lo mas mínimo. Los chicos a esas edades querían estar hechos unos toros, y como además todavía estaban creciendo, comían como limas. Las chicas, en cambio, no querían estar como vacas, y puesto que salvo excepciones ya habían dado sus estirones, eran mucho mas _milindris_ para comer. Así que sin decir nada agitó su varita y un enorme filete de pechuga de pollo empanado desapareció de la bandeja que flotaba a su lado para pasar al plato de Jaime. Por alguna razón, con el puré de patatas prefirió usar un cucharón.

-¿Alguno mas quiere repetir? - Preguntó la bruja echando una mirada panorámica a la mesa, toda ella compuesta por chicos. Lucas, con la boca llena, asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano, y doña Lutgarda procedió de igual manera antes de marcharse a atender otra mesa.

-Joé...- Consiguió decir Lucas tras haber tragado con trabajo.- Me debe tener manía. A ti te ha puesto un filete en condiciones mientras que el mío parece de los _pinipones_ de mi hermana.

Los chicos soltaron una risotada y continuaron haciéndose bromitas.

-Esta doña Lutgarda...- Fede chasqueó la lengua.- ¡Con la de energías que necesitas para luego! – E inclinándose en una pose confidencial añadió.- Aquí, el menda, ha quedado después de comer con Marga.

Todos los chicos prorrumpieron en un sonoro _¡Uuuuuuuh!._

_- _¿Quién es Marga? – Preguntó otro que se llamaba Álvaro. Fede se inclinó otra vez para contestar.

-La morena de la mesa de ahí, la que siempre va con la rubia.- Y con la cabeza señaló hacia una mesa solamente ocupada por chicas.

- ¡La de las tetas buenísimas! –Exclamó con admiración un chaval andaluz que se llamaba César y pertenecía a la familia de los Silvano. Todos prorrumpieron en otra risotada y Fede le sacudió un tremendo codazo a un ruborizadísimo Lucas que casi se atraganta.

-¡Y tanto que necesitas energías! ¡Esa tía está de miedo! – Insistió Álvaro.

-A lo mejor por eso doña Lutgarda le ha dado un filete tan chico. Como es de _pechuga_...- Dijo César dando pie a otra estruendosa carcajada.

– Jo, qué suerte tienes, tío. A mi me gusta desde el verano pasado.- Álvaro volvió a insistir.

-Tranquilo, hombre, que hay muchas.- Intervino Jaime intentando contener a duras penas las risas.

-No están tan buenas como ella...

-No te preocupes.- Dijo entonces Fede pasándole un brazo por el hombro.- Lucas es un poco pazguato con las tías. Podemos apostar que no le dura.

-Que te crees tú eso.- Replicó el aludido, aunque se le veía cada vez mas rojo.

-Bueno, ya nos contarás. ¿Alguien mas tiene planes para después de comer? Con tías, me refiero. – Los restantes chavales, salvo Jaime que permaneció ocupado masticando un pedazo de su segundo filete empanado, negaron con la cabeza con vehemencia.

- Bien.- Intervino entonces uno que se llamaba Antonio.- Quedan invitados los señores a mis aposentos, donde les mostraré las últimas adquisiciones de cierto material periodístico de alto nivel.

-¡No jodas! – Exclamó Álvaro.- ¿Tías buenas en bolas?

-¡No! ¡Ganado frisón cántabro!

Todos soltaron otra carcajada. Jaime se reía como todos pero en el fondo no le hacía tanta gracia. Con trece años sí que le llamaban la atención aquellas fotos, pero en la actualidad la verdad era que encontraba poco natural esas _lolas_ tan enormes. En esa opinión que se iba formando, empezaba a estar convencido de que para él, lo ideal era que no desparramaran demasiado de una mano, y eso que él las tenía enormes. Aunque no compartiera opinión, notó que el mero hecho de hablar del tema provocaba ciertas reacciones en sus partes privadas. Disimulando, miró el reloj y se apresuró a terminar su flan.

- Bueno tíos, me vais a disculpar, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ya, ya. ¡Cosas que hacer! – y otra vez todos prorrumpieron en un sonoro _¡Uuuuuuuuh!_

Jaime, sonriente, dobló la servilleta, la envió mágicamente a su casillero y se levantó.

-¡Déle recuerdos al pajarito, don Jaime! – Gritó Antonio tan fuerte que varios alumnos de otras mesas se giraron para mirarlo. Jaime soltó una risotada e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. No se fijó en que en otra mesa, también formada mayoritariamente por chicos, un chaval de Toledo cuchicheaba algo a sus compañeros.

Después de comer disponían mas o menos de una hora de asueto antes de comenzar las clases de la tarde. Los chicos y chicas ennoviados aprovechaban para reunirse bajo los árboles y dedicarse al besuqueo. Entre los varones no tan afortunados, no era infrecuente que se encerraran en sus habitaciones o en los baños para dedicarse a actividades muy típicas de la edad, y Jaime no hubiera sido una excepción, pero era cierto que tenía una cosa que hacer.

* * *

-Margarita, te vas a atragantar.- Dijo Mafalda con su profundo acento portugués.

- Es que tengo un poco de prisa.- Murmuró la aludida tras tragar con trabajo. Marga y Meritxell habían llegado al comedor un poco tarde, juntas, la primera con el jersey y el chubasquero colgando del brazo bueno y luciendo un aparatoso apósito verde chillón en el otro brazo. – He quedado con Lucas Martín.

- ¡Lucas Martín! – Exclamó una que se llamaba Claudia, que era muy delgadita y baja, y que Clara dudaba que hubiera desarrollado.- Ahora comprendo que mas que comer, devores. Pero si yo hubiera quedado con ese chico no tendría esa cara de palo.

- Es que me duele el brazo...

- Ha sido espantoso.- Dijo Meritxell entonces con su intenso acento catalán.- Malditas haditas. A mi me han mordido seis veces. En los brazos, en una pierna y en el trasero. ¡A través del pantalón! - La chica, que a pesar de ser andorrana, de vivir en Lleida y asistir a un magisterium en Aragón, mantenía una profunda amistad con Mafalda desde la primera vez que acudió a los campamentos con doce años, intercambió con la portuguesa una mirada de complicidad. Marga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras bebía agua.

* * *

Jaime llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Pinto. La profesora le dio paso enseguida, y le invitó a sentarse frente a ella.

- Tu dirás.

- Según tengo entendido.- comenzó a exponer el chico.- Las plantas azules que había en el invernadero...

-Magiorquídeas de Madagascar.- Precisó la profesora.

- Magiorquídeas de Madagascar.- Repitió el chico poniendo cuidado en decir el nombre correctamente.- Era un proyecto de la profesora Lechuga y su marido...

- Norberto Morón quería que las vierais este verano. Se trata de una magiespecie muy interesante.

-Supongo que no se ha podido salvar ninguna...

-Supones bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jaime? – Añadió la profesora dispuesta a terminar con los rodeos.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos intentar cultivar alguna durante el curso, para regalársela al final a la profesora Lechuga.

La profesora Pinto entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba atentamente al chico. En el fondo y conociendo a Jaime desde que tenía siete años, no le extrañaba nada.

Lo que no sabía es que Jaime, tras abandonar el aula de Herbología había pegado la antena a algunas conversaciones de los profesores y había hecho sus averiguaciones. Y mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para dejar sus libros antes de irse a comer, había estado intentando figurarse cómo sería que se te muriera uno de tus padres. El tenía a "papá Santiago y mamá Sara", _tanto monta, monta tanto_, y jamás había pensado en un mundo en el que uno de los dos faltara. Eran como un equipo, un engranaje que funciona solo. A menudo, la voz cantante la llevaba su madre, pero eso era solo porque era mucho mas extrovertida que su padre. No tenía recuerdos de sus padres descoordinados o discrepantes. Pensar en que faltara uno de ellos era una idea tan desconcertante e inimaginable que enseguida la apartó de su mente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podríais cultivar una de esas plantas en un mes?

- Preguntó la profesora de repente.

-En realidad nada. No tengo ni idea si se puede o no. Simplemente... es porque se veía a Macarena muy triste. Supongo que su madre también lo está.

-Muy loable por tu parte, Jaime, pero cultivar una Magiorquídea de Madagascar es bastante sacrificado.

-Ya... – Parecía que no iba a poder ser, y ya estaba Jaime a punto de levantarse sintiéndose bastante tonto cuando la profesora añadió algo.

-No es imposible. Requeriríais unos permisos especiales, porque durante todo un mes hay que echarle la dosis justa de agua cada diez minutos.

-Perderíamos clases...

- Durante el día podrían encargarse los ayudantes. Otra cosa son vuestros ratos de asueto. Y la noche.

Y Jaime se dio cuenta entonces de que cuando la profesora decía que cada diez minutos, se refería a las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Ahora bien, si estáis decididos, haced una lista de los que se comprometen y traédmela. Veremos qué se puede hacer. Y antes de que digas que vas a recoger las firmas de tu batallón de amistades, te ruego encarecidamente que te leas esto. Es para que luego no digas que no tenías idea de lo que implica cultivar una Magiorquídea de Madagascar.- Y con esas, la profesora Pinto entregó a Jaime un libro con muchas ilustraciones.

* * *

Marga y Lucas habían quedado en la puerta de los pabellones que daba directamente al comedor. Externamente las instalaciones parecían el típico pueblito montañés de los Picos de Europa, de casitas de piedra de dos pisos mas buhardilla, con terrazas a las que se podía acceder desde la calle por medio de una escalera en la primera altura. En el interior la parte central la ocupaban el comedor y el hostal, el pabellón izquierdo se destinaba al alojamiento de los chicos, el derecho al de las chicas, y las casitas que se situaban frente a los pabellones se destinaban a alojamientos de profesores, la enfermería y otro personal.

El día seguía muy neblinoso pero eso no les desanimó. Mejor, entre la niebla sería mas fácil quedar apartados de miradas indiscretas. Lucas saludó a Marga con un "Hola" un tanto cohibido y la invitó a pasear. Marga accedió, aunque le llamó la atención que el chico caminara a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, sin intentar ni la mas mínima aproximación. Caminaron unos metros en silencio hasta que Lucas se decidió a decir algo.

-Estoooo, Marga... Estuvo bien hacer la poción juntos...

-Solo hubo un pequeño fallo.- Dijo la chica arqueando las cejas. Esperaba que la cosa hubiera comenzado de otra manera, aunque no sabía bien cómo. Quizás le hubiera gustado que Lucas la cogiera de la mano. El chico le gustaba mucho, había sido simpático mientras preparaban la poción, de hecho, lo que iba a decir a continuación igual se justificaba en la charleta con que la habían acompañado, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que al final fuera un muermo.- Que Martí nos pusiera un cuatro.- Añadió un poquito ácida.

-Ya... Jaime, que le conoce, dice que al final suele aflojar la mano.- Lucas se puso colorado y se miró los pies.

-Pues eso espero, porque si cateo me espera una buena en casa.

-Ya... supongo que a mi también. Estooooo... Margaaaaaaa...

Habían llegado a los árboles sin darse cuenta. De hecho, estaban en medio de unos tejos de tronco enorme. Marga miró al chico expectante.

-Quería decirte... quería decirte que... que me gustas mucho y...

-¿Y...? - ¡Por fin!, pensaba Marga. Y aunque estaba deseando que Lucas la besara, había decidido presentar un poco de resistencia. En el fondo, tanto el cuatro como el mordisco escocían lo suyo.

-Y que... me gustaría...

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría?

El chaval se puso como un tomate. Lo estaba pasando fatal, y en cierto modo Marga se daba cuenta. Pero por alguna razón seguía interesada en hacerse de valer. Siquiera un poquito.

-Que fueras mi chica.- Soltó Lucas de sopetón. Marga había apoyado la espalda contra el grueso tronco de un tejo y lo miraba fijamente cuando, tras soltar todo aquello, se encontró con un Lucas que estaba muy, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, en realidad. Lucas puso una mano sobre el tronco, por encima del hombro de Marga, y la miró con sus ojos oscuros. Eran bonitos, pensó Marga, rodeados de unas pestañas larguísimas que, en la cara de un chico, llamaban aún mas la atención.

-¡Quiero besarte, Marga! – Dijo el chaval inclinando un poco la cara. Y la chica, que lo estaba deseando, le puso la mano en la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

A Marga le latía el corazón con fuerza. En realidad, era el primer chico con el que se besaba. Lucas la había parapetado contra el tronco y se estaba embalando. Ya tenían ambos los labios hinchados del besuqueo, y hubiera sido la mar de excitante si no fuera porque la espalda le rozaba una y otra vez contra la rugosidad de la corteza, fastidiando notablemente el morreo. Había que poner solución a aquello, así que Marga, sin despegar sus labios de los del chico, lo empujó apretando ambas manos contra el pecho. Lucas al principio pareció sorprenderse, pero enseguida se dejó desplazar, pues la chica no interrumpió sus besos. Ya había invertido del todo la posición cuando ocurrió.

-¡Ahhhh! – Marga gritó y sin que Lucas pudiera evitarlo se fue al suelo.

-¿Qué...? – Balbuceó el chico mirándola sentada en la hierba. Marga tenía el pie torcido en una fea posición y las lágrimas empezaban a inundarle los ojos.

-¡He metido el pie ahí y me lo he torcido! – Exclamó mirando hacia una especie de agujero de topo que había quedado oculto por la hierba hasta entonces.

-¿Te has hecho algo? – Preguntó el chico con voz un tanto temblorosa.

-Creo que si. ¡Me duele horrores!

Lucas la agarró por un brazo y, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió ponerla de pie. Pero Marga no pudo apoyar el pie. A duras penas la sostuvo unos pasos.

-¿No sabrías levitarme? – Insinuó Marga entonces.- Sin riesgos para mi cabeza, se entiende.

Lucas la miró un instante, después asintió con la cabeza y finalmente sacó su varita del bolsillo.

* * *

- Es un esguince.- La señora Marcilla, medimaga encargada de la Enfermería, acababa de terminar con el vendaje del tobillo de Marga. – Pero no estoy segura si no habrá fisura. Te apuntaré para que mañana te vea la sanadora.

-¿Sanadora? ¿Qué hay del señor Camacho? - Marga miró a la medimaga con sorpresa. El sanador titular de los campamentos era un señor muy mayor que hablaba muy pausadamente y que trataba a los alumnos casi como si fueran sus bisnietos. Toda una institución.

- Está de baja. El Hospital enviará personal. Te apuntaré para las once, durante el recreo de media mañana. Tómate esto, y ponte esto otro por la noche. Es una banda de calor que se activará con un golpe de varita.

* * *

-¿De baja? Tendría que estar jubilado. Por extrema ancianidad.- Exclamó Claudia cuando Marga, muleta en mano, se unió a las chicas, que pasaban lo que restaba de descanso sentadas en un corrillo en un extremo de una sala común.- De todas formas supongo que la Marcilla seguirá siendo la encargada de las "charlas". Empiezan mañana por la tarde.

- Estaría bien que por una vez nos pusieran un sanador de buen ver.- Añadió Claudia – Y las chicas soltaron unas risitas.

El campamento era mixto porque de otro modo resultaría bastante mas costoso de mantener, y por otra parte en la mentalidad de la gente mágica con algo de antigüedad separar por sexos basándose en el presunto argumento de que se ponía en peligro la moral y la virginidad de las niñas era un argumento un tanto ridículo. La madre de Clara, _muggle_ total y muy conservadora, le montaba una _charla_ sobre las conductas indecorosas y casquivanas cada verano antes de marcharse, durante la cual llegaba un momento en que la chica temía que le prohibiera ir, hasta que decía eso de "_no nos avergüences_", con lo que daba por concluida la sesión que Clara aguantaba, año tras año, estoicamente. La primera vez, Clara recordó con cierto agobio, fue espantoso y altamente sonrojante. Ella tenía doce años, ni siquiera había tenido su primera regla, y su madre ya le pintó el campamento como una especie de orgía desenfrenada y constante, y el sexo como la cosa mas pecaminosa del mundo. En realidad, todos los años había sentido una especie de vergüenza. Hasta este verano. Cuando su madre comenzó con el rollo optó por poner cara de escuchar mientras pensaba en sus cosas, y ciertamente había resultado mas llevadero. Era lo que doña Carmina había conseguido a fuerza de perseverar: que en estas cuestiones su hija menor tomara la firme decisión de no consultarle ni mucho menos contarle nada _de eso_ _jamás de los jamases_. Sobre todo, después del disgusto en el cole _muggle._

Clara iba a cole solo de niñas y de monjas, pero eso no quería decir que fueran del todo mojigatas. La madre Josefa, que les había dado Ciencias Naturales en séptimo de EGB, solventó el punto mas engorroso de la explicación de la reproducción humana con la clarificadora frase de "_es como meter un hilo en el agujero de una aguja_", y se limitó a repartir un esquema del aparato reproductor masculino hecho por una profesora seglar y casada cuando llegó el caso. Esquema que por cierto cayó en el examen final con el consiguiente recochineo entre las chicas. Pero la madre Josefa no daba clases en BUP y sí aquella profesora. Esta, como venía haciendo todos los años, dedicó varios días a explicar otras muchas cosas, como la existencia de cierto minúsculo organito en el sexo femenino y sus reacciones agitadas, así como todos los medios anticonceptivos vigentes en el momento con sus diversos grados de eficacia. En realidad, nada del otro jueves comparado con lo que contaba la medimaga. Pero hete aquí que en una reunión de padres un progenitor se levantó para protestar, y argumentó muy rotundo que "_ustedes no están para enseñar a las niñas qué hay que hacer para no tener hijos, sino qué es lo que no tienen que hacer_". Cuando llegó a casa, la madre de Clara la arrinconó en su habitación, quiso saber por qué no le había dicho nada de las "_charlitas_", le echó una buena bronca durante la cual, sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo, la hizo sentirse avergonzadísima, y a punto estuvo de castigarla. Clara se había quedado sin palabras, y lo lamentaba a veces. Debería haber tenido redaños para decirle que alguna de sus compañeras podría "_cometer un error_" y en tal caso era mejor prevenir que no tuviera mas consecuencias. Claro que, quizás, su madre habría interpretado la contestación a la tremenda y concluido que la del _"error_" y además ya consumado era ella. O le habría sacudido un bofetón por "_descarada_". El caso es que ella no pensaba que la profesora las hubiera animado a lanzarse al sexo, simplemente les había advertido de las posibles consecuencias de hacerlo sin mas ni mas. Enfermedades venéreas y sobre todo embarazos. Y lo mas tremendo: Lourdes, su hermana, también había recibido esas charlas en su momento. Y entonces su madre no había dicho ni mu. Y ahora Lourdes _tenía _novio. "_Quién evita el peligro evita la tentación_", decía su madre mirándola con suspicacia. Pero _¿Quién estaba mas en peligro, a ver? ¿Ella, que tenía un escaso trato con los chicos, o su hermana que tenía novio?._

Con esos antecedentes, Clara por supuesto no le contaba que también recibía esa formación en la escuela de magia y en los campamentos. La señora Marcilla – a la que los chicos tendían a apodar "_Mancilla_" cuando hablaba de estos temas, tampoco los incitaba al sexo, todo lo contrario. Insistía una y otra vez en que perseguía meter un poco de cordura en sus seseras a la hora de enfrentarse con sus mareas hormonales. De hecho, llevaba varios años en los que separaba a chicos y chicas, para así poder obtener un mínimo de atención, siquiera de ellas. A pesar de todo, si su madre se enterara, le habría dado un patatús. Se la podía imaginar gritando todo tipo de cosas, la mas suave "¡Anatema! ¡Anatema!" y como poco, pidiendo al cura su exorcización.


	164. VdM: La Honra de una hermana

**CAPÍTULO 164**

**SERIE: VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA HONRA DE UNA HERMANA**

- Hala, ya está. Puedes volver a clase.- Amaia sonrió a la cría que tenía delante, una niña de siete años que se había rozado en los invernaderos con una especie especialmente irritante de ortigas mágicas. La niña tenía cara de puchero y había llegado llorando, probablemente mas por tener que enfrentarse sola a todo aquello que por la urticaria en sí. En opinión de Amaia, eso era un punto positivo de mandar a los niños fuera de casa un mes completo desde tan pequeños. Además de estar rodeados de "iguales" en un entorno mágicamente controlado y completar su formación, aprendían a sacarse las castañas del fuego ellos solitos. Cuando ella tuvo edad aquel sistema casi se acababa de implantar, y el primer año, sola, pasó una morriña terrible. A partir del segundo, en cambio, y ya con su hermana Amparo "a bordo", ansiaba que llegara el mes de julio. Un mes entero para responsabilizarse de su varita y hacer magia a todas horas. Sonrió para sí y pensó en sus hijos mellizos. Mas pronto que tarde tendrían edad para venir. Los echaría de menos muchísimo, pero también sería muy bueno para ellos.

-Hasta las once no tienes la próxima.- Dolores Marcilla acababa de conducir al exterior a la cría, la cual una vez fuera salió corriendo de regreso a su clase, y consultaba sus notas en voz alta. – Un esguince de tobillo. Posible fisura. Vamos, lo tuyo.

Amaia se rió. Cierto sus hechizos de diagnóstico, especialmente en huesos, tenían cierta fama en el hospital, pero Dolores sin duda exageraba un poquito.

- La compañera de cuarto me llamó a media noche. La chica tenía bastantes dolores.- Añadió la medimaga frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Le tuve que dar una poción sedante ligera. Está todo anotado ahí, en el historial.

- Una quinceañera que mete el pie en la madriguera de un topo. Me puedo figurar en qué iría pensando.- Amaia volvió a reir.

-Si, ríete. Tu no tienes que "_formarlas_", como me pasa a mí. Y eso que la primera semana es solo para ellas, que son ligeramente mas sensatas que los chicos. Todos los años, a pesar de lo mucho que insisto en los hechizos, vienen un par o tres nerviosísimas pensando que están embarazadas.- Al escuchar aquello, Amaia alzó una ceja sorprendida. No tenía noticia de que en sus tiempos aquello pasara. O tal vez es que ella a esas edades era muy romanticona y nada experimental. – Afortunadamente.- Siguió hablando Dolores.- la inmensísima mayoría de las veces son falsas alarmas.- Y frunció el ceño, seguramente acordándose de algún caso concreto que no lo había sido precisamente.- Y luego están las que vienen con otro tipo de inquietudes: _"que si me parece que yo no tengo... que si seré frígida...".- _Continuó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Todo eso te preguntan las niñas? ¿y qué es lo que les explican sus madres?

-Las de primera generación, poco o nada, aunque algo mas que hace unos años que venían "in albis" y casi se me desmayaban del susto las primeras veces. El resto, no tengo ni idea. Pero sea lo que sea yo creo que mas bien es que ellas no prestan atención. Ya sabes que es una edad de rebeldía. Y que la madre es el_ Enemigo Público Número Uno._

-Me estás dejando un poco asustada. A ver si cuándo mi hija tenga edad la tengo que mandar con mis hermanas. O con mi madre. Todas ya tendrán aquilatada experiencia en estas lides de explicar a adolescentes. Bueno, tenemos tiempo entonces. ¿Un café?

Dolores asintió encantada, y ambas dejaron cerrado el consultorio y fueron a la cafetería de doña Lutgarda.

* * *

Marga salió al exterior ayudada de las muletas y acompañada tanto de Clara como de un cariacontecido Lucas que todavía parecía muy afectado por lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior. El chico se había portado muy bien, acompañándolas por la noche hasta la entrada del pabellón de las chicas. Una vez allí, Clara se excusó un segundo para dejarlos solos un poco. Lucas había besado a Marga con suavidad en los labios, le había deseado buenas noches y le había indicado que en el interior estaba su amiga esperándola para ayudarla con las escaleras.

Las dos estaban un poco ojerosas aquella mañana. Marga se había despertado hacia las dos de la mañana con bastantes dolores, y Clara tuvo que salir en bata hasta el descansillo de planta, y allí presionar el timbre que avisaba a la medimaga, la cual administró a su amiga una poción sedante suave con la que finalmente consiguió dormir.

Después habían tenido clase de Encantamientos, que curiosamente había estado mejor de lo que se esperaban. Marga consiguió transformar el sapo en ratón a la tercera intentona, y cuando lo hizo frente a la profesora, ésta le autorizó a abandonar el aula. Fuera ya esperaba Clara, que lo había logrado antes, y enseguida se les unió Lucas. Mejor, porque arrastrarse hasta el pabellón donde estaban las consultas le llevaría un rato.

- Esa debe ser la sanadora...- Dijo Marga levantando la cabeza hacia el hostal. Clara miró y vio a una mujer alta, delgada y rubia, que caminaba lentamente enfrascada en una amigable charla con la medimaga Marcilla. Lucas fue a decir algo, pero en esos momentos pasaban por delante de un corrillo de chicos apalancados bajo un árbol. En ese momento el chaval de Toledo, que se llamaba Felipe Artero y que era el líder del grupito, dejó claro lo que pensaba de la sanadora.

-¡Qué buena está, la tía! – Soltó a media voz. Y sus amigos soltaron una carcajada. En ese momento, casualidades de la vida, Jaime, seguido de Fede, Álvaro, César y Antonio, pasaban también por delante de ellos, por el otro lado del árbol.

-¡Para tirársela! – Dijo otro del grupito, pero a éste la panda de Jaime no lo oyó. Sí escucharon, sin embargo, alto y claro, lo siguiente que dijo Felipe.

-¡Esa es una guarra! Todas lo son.

Jaime, que había empezado a hablarles de lo de las Magiorquídeas a sus amigos, se calló de golpe y se envaró un poco. Sus amigos se detuvieron, al principio extrañados. Un segundo después, alarmados.

-A esa le gustaría que se la metiera yo. Debe ser de las que gritan y piden más y más, la muy puta.- Seguía diciendo Felipe a media voz, al parecer bastante interesado en que los otros chicos le oyeran. Los de su panda le estaban riendo la gracia; las niñas, un poco apartadas, lo miraban medio escandalizadas e intercambiando cuchicheos. Los de la panda de Jaime, en cambio, miraban a uno y a otro con cierto terror.

-¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Aaaayyyy! ¡Aaaaaayyyyyy! – Felipe, consciente de que había acaparado la atención, dio dos golpes de cadera extraordinariamente explícitos, acompañados de lo que simulaba los gemidos de una mujer. Y llegados a ese punto, un Jaime rojo e iracundo ya no pudo mas.

-Oye, Felipe...- Dijo acercándose hasta ponerse justo delante de él.- Te doy la razón en que está muy buena, pero...

-Y tanto. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Vilamaior. Yo la ví primero. Aunque si estás muy interesado, la compartimos. Yo le doy por delante mientras tu le das por detrás.

- Punto primero.- Siguió Jaime muy serio y muy rojo.- Vas a retirar todo eso. Punto segundo, no vas a volver a hablar de ella de esa manera.

_-¡Uuuuuhhhhhh!_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has encoñado con ella? Pues se igual de solidario que yo. Prefiero por delante, pero no rechazo por detrás mientras tu te la tiras.

-Punto tercero. Te voy a partir la cara.

-¡Qué miedo me das!- Y diciendo aquello Felipe, que debía pensar que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Jaime, una parte de su anatomía mas asequible que la cara porque era bastante mas alto. Pero Jaime había heredado los reflejos de jugador de Quidditch de su abuelo materno, así que se giró como una exhalación y el puño pasó rozándole la camisa.

-Buena finta, Vilamaior. Pero esto no ha terminado. – Felipe sonrió de medio lado y se preparó para sacudir otra.- Antes estaba dispuesto a compartirla contigo, pero ahora me parece que...

No terminó la frase. El puño de Jaime impactó rotundo en sus narices partiéndolas. El chico salió despedido hacia atrás y se golpeó en la cabeza con el tronco del árbol, cayendo sentado entre las raíces que asomaban de la tierra. Aún así, sorprendentemente seguía hecho todo un gallito, y ya iba a añadir algo cuando Jaime habló.

-Punto cuarto. Para tu información, esa tía es mi hermana. Cabrón. Y si valoras la integridad de tus piernas procura que no te vuelva a oír decir nada parecido.

Felipe iba a replicar con un comentario mordaz, pero una oleada de sangre unida a un dolor agudo en la nariz se lo impidió. Soltó un taco, se miró la camisa ensangrentada y, apoyándose con trabajo en el tronco del árbol, se levantó. Curiosamente sus colegas no hicieron nada, ni por defenderle ni por pelear con Jaime, el cual se dio media vuelta y, con el rostro congestionado, se alejó rechazando la compañía de sus amigos.

* * *

Clara y Marga estaban alucinadas. A Lucas se le veía nervioso. No había parado de murmurar entre dientes "_joder, joder_".

- Perdonad.- Dijo de pronto.- Tengo que ir con él.- Y diciendo aquello lo vieron alejarse corriendo hacia Jaime.

-¡Qué fuerte! – Exclamó Marga apoyando el pie con cautela.- ¿Por qué diría Artero esas cosas? ¡Y encima seguía con el rollo después del puñetazo!

- Lleva toda la mañana diciendo barbaridades. – Comentó una alucinada Clara.- Claudia estaba sentada justo delante de él en Encantamientos. Me ha dicho que ha sido una clase absolutamente insoportable, de la de barbaridades que soltaba por lo bajini.

-¡Este chico está salido! ¿Crees que sabía que son hermanos?

-Me parece que no. ¡Demasiado aguante ha tenido Jaime! Otro no le hubiera dado tantas explicaciones... Me comentó algo de que tenía hermanas, pero no tenía ni idea...

-Yo tampoco. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es indudable. Se parecen mogollón.

* * *

Clara y Marga ya estaban en la salita de espera todavía impactadas por lo que había ocurrido cuando Felipe entró. Las dos le dedicaron una mirada un poco temerosa porque no tenían idea de por dónde podía salir. Afortunadamente Lucas hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente a continuación y, sin mirar siquiera a Artero, se fue junto a ellas.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó solícito a Marga.

-Bueno, voy tirando... oye...- Añadió bajando la voz.- ¿Cómo está Jaime?

-Cabreado. Enormemente cabreado. Nunca le había visto así, con lo correcto que es el tío, que parece un dandy.- Respondió el otro en un susurro. En ese momento la medimaga salió para llamar a Marga, que tuvo que dejar a sus amigos en la salita.

* * *

Jaime caminó hasta el río muy, muy furioso. Cuando llegó a la orilla tomó una piedra y la lanzó con fuerza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mano le dolía, pero eso le importaba un pimiento. Siempre había visto a sus hermanas como eso, hermanas. Las tres eran mucho mayores que él, y lo habían cuidado y atendido desde que nació como si fueran otras tres madres. De hecho, Jaime cuando se quería meter con ellas las llamaba "_mamás supletorias_" y cosas parecidas. Amaia era la mas cariñosa, la mas dulce y la mas sonriente. Amparo era la de las soluciones prácticas para cualquier tipo de problema. Y Ana... Ana era su "_hermana especial_". De pequeño, cuando tenía miedo por las noches, dormía con ella. Las tres estaban casadas y las tres eran madres. Sus respectivos maridos eran como las hormas de sus zapatos: el buenazo de Fernando, que se tomaba la magia con total naturalidad y que adoraba a Amaia; Miquel el trabajador, siempre a la sombra profesional de Amparo y muy orgulloso de ello. Y José Ignacio. Su primo favorito, que siempre estaba aparentemente incordiando a Ana, y a ella le encantaba. Las tres, además, eran brujas competentes y poderosas.

Nunca se había planteado hasta la fecha verlas como _mujeres_. _Mujeres hechas y derechas_. Las tres, además, de muy buen ver. Sus cuñados eran tíos felices y – eso lo pensó por primera vez.- eran los hombres con los que sus hermanas habían decidido compartir sus camas. Y él le hubiera partido los morros a Artero con un comentario referido a cualquiera de las tres. Pero encima, había tenido que hacerlo con Amaia. Precisamente _con ella_.

Si de algo se arrepentía Jaime en ese momento, era de no haberle machacado aún mas. Dejarlo para el arrastre. O para el Hospital... ¡Oh, cielos!

Jaime se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los pabellones. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en esa nariz? –Amaia preguntó porque tenía que hacerlo, porque para ella la marca de los nudillos – y eran unos nudillos bien grandes.- era absolutamente evidente.

- Me choqué con un árbol mientras volaba en la escoba.

-Ya... ¿Y el chichón de la coronilla? – Preguntó a la vez que detectaba _algo._

-Debí salir rebotado contra un árbol.

-¡Qué árboles mas juntos! ¿No? – Siguió preguntando ya mas pendiente de su nariz que de lo que pudiera decir el chico.

-Junto al río, ya se sabe. Pero solo ha sido la cabeza. Lo fundamental sigue _intacto_.

- Túmbate en la camilla, que haré un hechizo de diagnóstico, a ver qué lesiones hay.

-¿Me quito algo?

-No hace falta.- Amaia se levantó para depositar un folio con un dibujo de una cabeza de frente y de perfil en la mesita auxiliar junto a la camilla. De espaldas al chico, éste no pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño.

Amaia había crecido cerca de Graciana, una extraordinaria herbolera además de matro medi maga. Sabía mucho de Herbología de Sanación. Mas que algunos medi magos herboleros. Y había identificado perfectamente el olor: un hongo faliforme conocido popularmente como _Cola de Caballo_. El nombre no era alusivo al penacho peludo de los equinos, precisamente, sino a otro atributo masculino. Se usaba como vigorizante en varones de cierta edad. Además de ayudar en el aspecto mas fisiológico, tenía la particularidad de desinhibir bastante. En un adolescente lleno de testosterona, era una bomba de relojería.

-Este hechizo es para que no te muevas mientras diagnostico.- Dijo pronunciando a continuación unas palabras que sonaban a latín puro y duro que lo dejaron un tanto sedado. En circunstancias normales no habría hecho falta atontarlo, pero estaba segura de que no se iba a estar quieto. Tumbado boca arriba el riego hacia sus extremidades inferiores se favorecía, y con ello ciertas reacciones. Igualmente pasaba con la cabeza, de manera que de haber estado en plenas facultades se le habría incrementado la deshinibición.

* * *

Jaime esperaba en la sala de espera muy nervioso. Si aquel gilipollas había tenido la osadía de propasarse, no respondía de lo que podía llegar a hacer. Y eso que la mano le dolía un huevo. Lo vio salir del consultorio y se levantó como un resorte dispuesto a encararse con él, pero su hermana fue mas rápida.

-¡Jaime! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

El chico se quedó sin reacción. Habría querido preguntar a voz en grito si aquel cretino le había dicho algo improcedente, pero en lugar de eso le lanzó una mirada asesina y probablemente hasta un gruñido para a continuación, obediente, meterse en la consulta. Habría cerrado de un portazo si Amaia no se hubiera encargado ella misma de la puerta. Sin darse cuenta de cómo había sido, su hermana ya le sostenía la mano y la estaba mirando atentamente.

-No es nada.- Mintió un poco azorado.- Un golpe con un tronco de un árbol, mientras volaba...

-Ya... y hoy es el _Día del Porrazo Volador_.

Jaime retiró la mano con un quejido sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su hermana.

-Venga, hombre. El chaval que acaba de salir tenía marcados unos nudillos en la cara. Por cierto, bastante grandes. Y ahora tengo delante unos nudillos magullados y una mano bastante grande que además está hinchada. ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo con la excusa? Es patética.- Insistió Amaia con un tono de voz ligeramente por encima de lo que era habitual en ella.

Por única respuesta, Jaime bufó y miró para otro lado.

-Pon la mano en la camilla, que voy a comprobar que no te has roto nada.

El chico obedeció. No sabía muy bien cómo preguntar a su hermana si Artero se había intentado propasar de alguna manera, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. Abrió la boca, pero una cosa le llamó la atención.

-¿Me estás olisqueando? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.- Contestó lacónica su hermana.

-¿Por qué?

Amaia se tomó un segundo para completar su inspección "nasal". La concluyó satisfecha: Jaime no era víctima del hongo. Y puesto que eso corría entre los chicos del campamento y además era su hermano, lo pondría en antecedentes antes incluso que a Dolores Marcilla.

* * *

-Hablando en plata, que lleva todo el día "salido".- Concluyó Amaia.

-¡Qué jodido cabrón! – Explotó Jaime cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba. - ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Se te insinuó? ¡No intentaría siquiera ponerte una mano encima! Porque si lo hizo te juro que...

-¡Jaime! – Amaia lo cortó en seco. – Me parece que ahora entiendo. Hizo algún comentario pasado de rosca sobre mi persona y tu, creyéndote el defensor de la honra de tu hermana, le has zurrado la badana.

Jaime se puso un poco colorado, pero lejos de inhibirse explotó.

-¡No te figuras qué barbaridades decía, el muy guarro!

- Oh, si. Si que me las figuro. Tengo veinte años mas que tu, se de qué va la cosa.

-¡Era repulsivo! ¡Y pensar que después se vino a que lo curaras tu, precisamente tu! ¡Oh! ¡Júrame que no te ha dicho nada! ¡y sobre todo, que no ha intentado ni tocarte!

-Oye, Jaime, cálmate o te echo un hechizo de sedación.- Replicó Amaia enfadada.- ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por una frágil e indefensa damisela que no sabe invocar un dedal? ¿O por una sanadora inútil?

Jaime se quedó callado de golpe. No se esperaba esa reacción.

-Tómate esto cada tres horas. Y aquí tienes una nota justificativa para quienquiera que tuviera clase contigo ahora. Solo he puesto la lesión, dejo a tu imaginación que inventes lo que quieras para explicar cómo te has partido los nudillos.

El chico tomó el frasco y el papel y se levantó pesadamente. Su hermana ya lo conducía a la puerta y él se sentía fatal.

-Oye, Amaia. Yo no quiero que te enfades conmigo. Pero entiéndeme, tampoco podía tolerar...

-La intención era buena, Jaime, pero el método malísimo. Y lo que me molesta es que te pensaras que yo no tengo recursos. Anda, vuelve a clase. Mañana te veré ese nudillo.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a sustituir a Camacho?

- Solo esta semana. A la próxima ya viene el "_sustituto definitivo_".

Y Amaia vio marchar a Jaime mientras entrecerraba los ojos. No le había dicho que Felipe Artero iba "_bien servidito_", que de eso se había encargado ella, eso si, sin faltar ni un ápice a la debida diligencia profesional. De hecho, le había administrado la mejor poción para cartílagos rotos que existía... Aunque... bueno, iba a experimentar _ciertas dificultades próximamente_... Amaia casi se permitió una media sonrisa, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse seria. Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta. A continuación hablaría largo y tendido con Dolores Marcilla.


	165. VdM: El Libro de Sombras

**CAPÍTULO 165**

**SERIE: VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL LIBRO DE SOMBRAS**

A Fernando le entró la risa floja. No lo pudo evitar. Nada de la historieta que contaba Amaia sobre su mañanita en el consultorio del campamento mágico tenía desperdicio, aunque sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor de lo mejor había sido el final.

-No puedo reprochar la actitud de Jaime, ¿Sabes? – Dijo conteniendo malamente las risitas.

-Ya, no tienes que entrar en detalle.- Ella lo agarró por la cintura y le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras ponía media sonrisa pícara. Nunca le había intentado sonsacar, pero estaba absolutamente segura de que él sabía a ciencia cierta quién del pueblo le atizó una pedrada a Andoni, esa que le dejó inconsciente permitiendo que Ana y José Ignacio le quitaran la varita.

-Sin embargo...- Continuó él – Lo que has hecho con ese chico podría socavar la imagen de ángel bondadoso que tengo de ti.- Y dicho aquello, soltó una buena carcajada. Amaia también se rió, aunque de forma mas moderada. Cuando Fernando se calmó un poco puso una cara de falsa inocencia.

-¿Y eso por qué, mi amor? ¡Si le he administrado el tratamiento mas caro y mas eficaz para el tabique nasal!

-Ya... ya... ¡Me río yo de la eficacia! Has sido un poquito mala...

-¿Yo? Yo he sido muy, pero que muy profesional.

- Anda, anda. Que se te va a enfriar la comida.- Llegados a ese punto, Fernando soltó otra buena carcajada. Pero Amaia no estaba por la misma labor.

-Fernando... – Dijo zalamera mientras su mano jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa de él que caían justo alrededor del ombligo.- ¿Cuánto dices que hace que has dormido a los niños?

-¿Quieres desviar mi atención con planes perversos, señora mía? – Replicó él tomándola por la cintura.

-Mis planes no tienen nada de perversos.

-¿No?

- Definitivamente, no.

Fernando se iba a dormir tarde todas las noches, teniendo como tenía que atender su restaurante. Y bajo la luz del sol con dos críos tan pequeños no había tantos momentos de asueto como antes. No hizo falta nada para sucumbir a la propuesta. La besó en los labios, la estrechó contra sí y Felipe Artero quedó en el olvido para el resto del día.

* * *

"_Dos son compañía, tres son multitud_" – iba mascando Clara para sus adentros. Tampoco es que fuera a ponerse celosa, pero si que era cierto que la situación le pillaba de nuevas y todavía no se había acostumbrado. Después de comer, como era previsible, Marga había desaparecido entre los árboles con Lucas, así que como no le apetecía quedarse sola en su cuarto leyendo a _Esther,_ ni mucho menos repasando lecciones, había encaminado sus pasos hacia el grupo de chicas de su curso con las que solían comer, y que ya habían tomado la costumbre de sentarse en corro en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, en un rincón de la sala de descanso junto al comedor. Aunque Macarena estaba ausente, Clara no la echó en falta hasta un rato después.

Jaime había aparecido junto a ellas y les pidió permiso para contarles una cosa. Las chicas, en el fondo halagadas porque el chico recabara su atención, asintieron entre risitas. Poco después escucharon bastante perplejas la idea que había estado pergeñando el chaval. Cuando terminó de contar, ellas permanecieron en silencio un segundo, sin saber qué contestar.

- ¡Regarlas por las noches!- Explotó Claudia rompiendo aquella situación tan estática.- ¡Cada diez minutos! ¡Con lo que yo duermo! ¡Tu estás majareta! – Jaime le dedicó una mirada intensa y una de sus sonrisas encantadoras debidamente practicadas ante el espejo. Había permanecido todo el tiempo en cuclillas, mirándolas alternativamente a todas mientras les contaba su plan.

-Hasta que nos hagamos con un riego automático.- Replicó el chico con calma.

-¿Riego automático?- Clara observó alzando las cejas. Aunque su padre era el médico, no dejaba de vivir en un pueblo, de manera que el mundo agrícola no le era desconocido. - ¿Se puede hacer un riego automático _con magia_?

-Pues la verdad es que no me lo había planteado.- Respondió el chico con mucha naturalidad.- Yo andaba pensando en un depósito de agua, un tubito a la raíz, un temporizador y unas pilas. Mi padre hizo algo parecido para un arriate de mi madre que requería mucha agua, una vez que se fueron de viaje una semana entera y no querían dejar a nadie a cargo...

-¡Pilas! ¿Estás hablando de esas cosas con un "_mas_" dibujado en una punta y un "_menos_" en la otra, que sirven para que funcionen los transistores? – Volvió a exclamar Claudia.

-Exactamente.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Jaime! ¡Somos _brujas_! ¡No nos vengas con pilas, electricidad y otras zarandanjas _muggles_! En mi familia, con mil años de antigüedad mágica, no se ha usado nunca una pila y así pensamos seguir.

Clara alzó las cejas mientras seguía la discusión. ¿Mil años lo decía Claudia exagerando o era exactamente así?

-¿Y por qué no? – Replicaba entonces Jaime.- En la mía con mas de mil doscientos no hay problema con las pilas o los enchufes. ¿En tu casa no hay nevera ni tele?

¡Mil doscientos, decía ahora Jaime! Y ni Claudia ni nadie había hecho la menor observación. Clara repasó rápidamente a sus compañeras. Ninguna era de primera generación, como ella. Nunca había surgido una conversación así, que ella pudiera recordar. Tal vez es que hasta entonces bastante había tenido con asimilar lo que ella misma era como para pararse a conocer el entorno en el que habían crecido los demas. Y a eso no ayudaba que Marga también era como ella.

- De hielo. La nevera es de hielo.- Estaba diciendo Claudia mientras Jaime y alguna otra chica ahogaban una risita.- Y en cuanto a la _caja tonta_, mucho mejor una biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué? - Insistió Jaime un tanto divertido.

- ¡Porque dan _calambres_!

- Eso si no lo sabes manipular. ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-Miraré en el Libro de Sombras de la familia.

-¡Libro de Sombras! – A una sorprendida Clara, muy a su pesar, se le escapó la observación. Afortunadamente lo hizo en un tono muy bajito, pero a pesar de ello constató con horror que Jaime la miraba de reojo un momento. Estuvo a punto de empezar a ruborizarse, porque por alguna misteriosa razón le estaba dando mucha vergüenza. Descubrir a esas alturas que desconocía muchísimo de la "_magia de andar por casa_" la había perturbado mas de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero no siguió dándole vueltas al asunto porque el chico enseguida volvió a la carga contra Claudia.

- Mira en toda la colección, y si encuentras algo nos cuentas.- Y dirigiéndose al resto preguntó animoso.- Bueno ¿Os apuntáis o no?

-Si me das un turno decente, es decir, que no pase de la una de la mañana, que es mi límite crítico, y no me obligas a tocar pilas ni ninguna otra cosa de esas... - Insistió Claudia. Jaime sonrió condescendiente. A pesar de las protestas, la chica había cedido lo suficiente.

* * *

Clara no estaba muy segura de que Marga la estuviera escuchando. Se había pasado las dos horas de transformaciones que habían tenido por la tarde dejando caer suspiros e intercambiando miradas tiernas con Lucas. Clara llegó incluso a molestarse un poco, porque como no atendía no hacía mas que preguntar qué había dicho la profesora. Durante la merienda, al menos, la escuchó mientras le explicaba la idea de Jaime. Clara no se sorprendió del todo de que se mostrara entusiasta, aunque ella todavía no había decidido qué iba a hacer.

-Tu ten en cuenta...- Le decía a Marga.- Que si te apuntas con Lucas para cuidar las plantas cada diez minutos tendréis que regar cuidadosamente.

-Ya lo se, Clarita, me lo has dicho tres veces por lo menos.- Replicó Marga sin comprender muy bien a qué venía aquel comentario. Vale que anduviera un poco disipada ese curso con la edad y demás, pero tonta, lo que se dice tonta, estaba bastante segura que no se había vuelto. Clara frunció el ceño al constatar que su amiga no sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Le molestaba mucho tener que ser mas explícita, pero por otra parte consideraba que sería desleal no hacerlo.

-Tendréis que dedicar parte de vuestra atención a las plantas... en lugar de a otras cosas.- Consiguió añadir con el ceño fruncido. Marga al principio pareció seguir sin comprender, pero eso fue el primer instante. Enseguida entendió y, para asombro de Clara, cierto rubor le subió a las mejillas.

- Por supuesto. Si nos apuntamos a cuidar las plantas... es para cuidarlas.- Replicó. – Voy a hablar con Lucas un momento.- Y dicho y hecho, se levantó con mucha decisión y marchó a la mesa de los chicos. Clara la miró con el ceño fruncido. Podía comprender que un novio desbancara a una amiga, pero aún así... dolía. La vio hablar muy sonriente y muy gestera durante unos pocos minutos, darle un beso en la mejilla que provocó no pocos cuchicheos entre las otras chicas y un sonoro _Uuuuuhuuuuuu_ de los chicos, y volver muy decidida con una expresión radiante en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces, que no te has apuntado? – Preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, mirando fijamente el papel.

- Es que no se si...

-¡Venga! ¡Date prisa, que en cualquier momento aparece _La Repollo_, y ella no tiene que saberlo! – Y diciendo aquello Marga se apuntó. Fue entonces cuando Clara se dio cuenta de que la chica había vuelto a desaparecer durante el descanso. ¿NO tenía que saberlo? Vaya, de eso no se había enterado hasta entonces. Mas bien, no lo habían comentado. Marga lo tenía que saber por Lucas, solo por él. Este curso empezaba a ser un poco desesperante, con esas ráfagas de información viniendo de los orígenes mas insospechados.

-¡Venga, Clara, no seas pesada! – volvió a insistir Marga. – Ahí.- Y señaló junto a su nombre.

- ¿Y Lucas?

-Ha pensado algo parecido a lo que tu pensaste. Y resulta que no quiere que se chafe el proyecto de Jaime. Irá de pareja con Fede.- Dijo Marga un poco colorada.

-Ya...

-¡Date prisa! Que nos tenemos que ir con la _Mancilla_...

-¡La _Mancilla_! se me había olvidado...

* * *

- ¿Vas a pasar por casa? – Preguntó Jaime a su hermana al día siguiente, mientras le revisaba la mano. No había sacado el tema de Artero y no lo haría, por respeto a su hermana, y eso que se moría de curiosidad. Sospechaba que la medimaga les había dicho algo a las chicas de los hongos afrodisíacos aquellos, porque durante todo el día no habían parado de cuchichear mirando de reojo al chaval y su panda. Los otros seguían mas o menos como siempre, haciendo comentarios un poco subidos de tono. Artero, por su parte, parecía en baja forma.

-¿Te refieres a mi casa o a casa de papá y mamá? – Dijo Amaia mientras le lanzaba unos cuantos hechizos para fortalecer huesos.

- Casa de papá y mamá. Es que tengo una nota para papá...

-Dámela y se la haré llegar.

-Y otra cosa. ¿Podrías hacerme un encargo?

Amaia se marchó aquel día con una media sonrisita jugueteándole en los labios. La culpa la tenía el encargo de Jaime. Oh, si. Estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo cuidadosamente. No había conseguido sonsacarle para quién, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Ya se enteraría. De momento, bastaba con el hecho de que era para una chica. Cuando volvió a la mañana siguiente llevaba dos paquetes para Jaime. Uno contenía el riego casero y un montón de paquetes de pilas. El otro estaba cuidadosamente envuelto.

* * *

Jaime aprovechó la hora de después de comer, cuando Clara se quedaba sin su mejor amiga, para llevarla a un aparte lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los compañeros.

- Tengo una cosita para ti.- Dijo con una de sus sonrisas patentadas mientras le tendía el paquete.

-Y esto ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Clara ruborizándose. Era la primera vez que un chico que no fuera un pariente le hacía un regalo, y no tenía ni idea de a cuento de qué venía. Pero era halagador. Tremendamente halagador.

-Ábrelo.- Animó Jaime. La chica rasgó el papel. Dentro había un libro encuadernado en una gruesa seda con unos bonitos dibujos florales. Los cantos y el lomo estaban recubiertos de cuero, y tenía un cierre mágico en forma de hojas que Clara procedió a abrir. Las páginas, de un tono ligeramente vainilla, estaban en blanco.

-¿Es un diario? – Preguntó un poco perpleja.

-Es un Libro de Sombras y Ensalmos.- Aclaró Jaime satisfecho por la elección de su hermana. – Toda bruja debe tener uno. Ahí se van anotando esas cosas que deben conocerse y que no están en los libros de texto, tus propios hechizos y encantamientos, tus trucos con los calderos... esas cosas. Luego van pasando de generación en generación, y así se forman los compendios de encantamientos "de familia".

Clara se sintió profundamente impresionada. No recordaba haberle comentado que ella era de primera generación, pero Jaime no tenía un pelo de tonto en aquella espesa cabellera rubia. Lo habría averiguado fácilmente.

-Un día ...- Siguió hablando Jaime.- Tu hija lo heredará y lo añadirá al suyo propio. Y si tienes varias puedes hacer copias, aunque el original debería ir a la mayor. Es la Tradición.

-Yo... gracias. Es muy bonito...

Pasó el resto del día en una especie de nube. Hasta la señora Marcilla la llamó la atención por aquella media sonrisa embobada que lucía mientras explicaba muy seria cómo se conjuraban determinados hechizos.

Aquella noche, después de cenar y mientras aguardaban su turno de regar la maceta, que era de once a doce, Clara empezó a escribir en su Libro de Sombras. En realidad Jaime no le había dicho cómo se hacía, así que pensando en los diarios de sus amigas _muggles_ comenzó colocando la fecha y el lugar en el extremo superior derecho de la primera hoja. "Picos de Europa. Campamentos Mágicos. Julio de 1981". A continuación escribió un título en pulcras mayúsculas y lo subrayó. "LABORATORIO DE POCIONES"

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Marga, que aunque protestara un montón se había leído de cabo a rabo el ejemplar de _Esther_. Clara llevaba ya dos páginas de su nuevo Libro de Sombras. Las había rellenado con dibujos cuidadosos del laboratorio de pociones, con muchas notas sobre todo lo que había aprendido cuando trabajó con Jaime: por qué los tiradores tenían aquella forma, lo de las muescas en las puertas y cajones, cómo inclinar el caldero para evitar la espuma que se forma al hervir los trivalvos...

-Un Libro de Sombras. – Exclamó con un pequeño deje de orgullo. Había estado a punto de decir "mi" libro de sombras, pero en último momento se refrenó.

-¿Un qué...?- Preguntó Marga dándole un mordisco a una barrita de chocolate que había sacado de un cajón.

-Un Libro de Sombras. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías tener uno.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todas las brujas los tienen.

-Vale. Todas las brujas tienen eso y yo no lo había oído mentar en mi vida. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Clara se ruborizó muchísimo.

-Me lo ha regalado Jaime.

-¡Clarita! ¡Eso es que está por ti! ¡Como mola! ¡Has ligado con el tío mas guay!

-Que no tonta, que lo ha hecho porque me ha visto mas perdida que un pato en un garaje...- Pero lo dijo con la boca pequeña. Intentaba contenerse, pero era muy difícil. Cada poco sus pensamientos volaban hacia Jaime y comenzaba a fantasear. Era alto, guapo, simpático, muy mágico... empezaba a estar coladita coladita...


	166. Bonus: La varita de tejo

**CAPÍTULO 166**

**BONUS: LA VARITA DE TEJO**

La varita inicial de Almudena había estado hecha de abedul, con el corazón de crin de unicornio. En su momento, aquella combinación había generado cierta hilaridad familiar, pues la madera se asociaba desde tiempo inmemorial con el aprendiz, el adolescente, aquel que todavía no ha alcanzado la madurez, mientras que el corazón siempre fue símil de inocencia. _Bruja Novata e inocentona,_ fue la imagen que de sí misma se hizo Almudena el día que cumplió siete años.

-A cada uno, lo suyo.- Había dicho Pluvio Silvano, entonces cara visible de los hacedores hispanos, mientras anotaba en una tarjeta los datos de la cría menudita que de puntillas le miraba fijamente, asomando unos enormes ojos de color miel por encima de su mostrador. Y le había explicado que si bien las varitas de unicornio no se encuentran entre las mas poderosas y pueden tender a la melancolía, también son de las mas fiables.

Almudena no había dicho nada. En el fondo de su ser estaba decepcionada. Fue muy temprana haciendo magia, mas incluso que su hermana Cecilia. Y todo el mundo se había hartado de decir que era una brujilla poderosa. ¿Encajaba eso con una varita de abedul y unicornio?. A sus ojos de niña de siete años, la respuesta era que mas bien no. Y aquel pequeño trauma la dejó un tanto acomplejada durante muchos años.

Pero el tiempo había corrido, ella había madurado y, además, tenía otra varita. Una varita heredada que sin embargo le mostraba una fidelidad a prueba de las peores maldiciones. Con todo lo inusual que eso resulta en el mundo mágico, en cualquier latitud o longitud del globo terráqueo. Quizás por eso, fuera de la familia, no le gustaba hablar mucho de su varita.

Puede que precisamente por eso sintiera un escalofrío cuando en una recepción internacional en el Ministerio de Magia Italiano aquel señor se le acercó y, ni corto ni perezoso, la abordó.

- Garrick Ollivander.- Se presentó en un italiano plagado de acento británico que dejaba posos por todos lados de un hechizo de traducción.- Fabricante de varitas. En el Reino Unido.

- He oído hablar de usted.- Replicó Almudena en tono amable pero distante. El señor aquel tenia unos ojos tan pálidos que parecían de plata, y con ellos la miraba tan fijamente que parecía que quisiera taladrarla. Para colmo, no parecía necesitar parpadear.

-¿Puedo...? – El señor Ollivander no se anduvo con preámbulos, y tendió su mano abierta presta a recibir en ella el preciado instrumento mágico.

Almudena se sintió un poco reticente, aunque no lo demostró. Ceder la varita a otro mago, mas si cabe a un extraño, y aunque fuera un hacedor cuyo interés fuera meramente profesional, no era una situación en la que fuera a encontrarse cómoda. Ni siquiera en medio de una recepción con la flor y nata de la magia de Europa Occidental. No obstante, como persona educada que era se la tendió. El mago la miró atentamente durante largos instantes, sin parpadear siquiera.

- Una manufactura Silvano a pesar de su diseño tan antiguo... pre-romano ¿No?

- De Tradición.- Replicó Almudena sintiéndose cada vez mas molesta.

- Nuestra manufactura abandonó esos diseños hace siglos. No teníamos una demanda local tan arraigada en sus formas tradicionales como los Silvano. Pero en fin, es una característica de los magos ibéricos. ¿No es así?

Llegados a ese punto, Almudena tendió la mano en un gesto que reclamaba claramente la devolución de su varita. Los magos hispanii tenían fama de independientes y un poco partisanos, incluso de ser un tanto insurrectos, porque aunque se sometían a la letra del Estatuto del Secreto escrupulosamente, siempre le encontraban las vueltas al texto, para desesperación de los británicos y sus aliados, que eran fundamentalmente nórdicos y germanos. Curiosamente, a diferencia de sus compatriotas muggles, los magos franceses tendían a mirar con mucha simpatía a sus vecinos del sur, esos que se atrincheraban en su península aislada del resto por una abrupta cordillera.

Pero el maestro artesano no tenía idea de por dónde iban los pensamientos de su interlocutora. Y además tenía la vista perdida en el infinito, por lo que siguió hablando, con la varita en la mano, sin darse por enterado.

-Una combinación altamente inusual... tejo y nervios de corazón de dragón... eso si, dragón del Pirineo. Una especie muy, muy escasa... Ah, las varitas de tejo son muy raras... como sus propietarios, si me permite decirlo, señorita...

-Señora.

-Señora... como le venía diciendo, sus poseedores pueden ser personas bastante... notorias. Pero no es cierto que tengan mayor inclinación hacia las artes oscuras. En la Historia ha habido tanto villanos que poseían varitas de tejo como héroes que también las blandían. En cualquier caso, señora...

- Orsini.

-Señora Orsini. Curioso, una italiana con una varita Silvano. La mayoría de sus compatriotas me compran a mi... – Almudena abrió la boca para replicar que ella, por muy Orsini que se llamara a efectos italianos, había nacido magie hispani y como tal pensaba morirse, pero Ollivander no la dejó hablar.- Bueno, lo que iba a decirle es que en mi experiencia las varitas de tejo jamás han elegido a ningún mago o bruja mediocre o del montón. – Y con una sonrisa beatífica el señor Ollivander devolvió la varita a Almudena y pasó a centrar su atención en otras cosas.

Almudena se sentía en parte aliviada por haber recuperado su varita. Pero solo en parte. Oteó con la vista la concurrencia buscando a Cecilia. Aunque su hermana formaba parte de la delegación de la Federación, y por tanto asistía a la recepción como parte de su trabajo, la escucharía despotricar del fabricante británico sin mucho problema. Al fin y al cabo, su varita, como todas las de la familia y la inmensísima mayoría de las de los magos y brujas de su patria natal, eran varitas de Silvano. Y no solo por su calidad. Además, Ollivander no vendería una varita a un menor de once años... Y mira por dónde, con quién se topó fue con la cara visible en la actualidad de la empresa hispana. Y Marco Antonio, que era de natural hablador y dicharachero, no tuvo reparo en darle algunas explicaciones..

- Verás...- Empezó a decir Marco Antonio – las varitas de tejo tienen una curiosa reputación: se dice que otorgan a su poseedor un cierto poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Como además son potentes para duelos es fácil asociarlas a la magia oscura. La tuya en particular además posee un corazón de dragón, lo que la convierte en aún mas poderosa, espabilada para aprender nuevos hechizos...y, una cosita muy singular: el corazón de dragón es el que mejor puede adaptarse a un nuevo dueño, al que le otorga gran fidelidad. Aunque eso si..- Marco Antonio Silvano inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a hacer una confidencia.- Son varitas un poco temperamentales.- Y guiñando un ojo, se alejó en pos de una bandeja que flotaba con copas de un vino espumoso y burbujeante.

El primer impulso de Almudena hubiera sido ir directa al guardarropa, retirar su capa y volverse a su casa de la Roma de los comunes mortales, con su adorado Stefano y sus queridísimos hijos. Pero estaba allí como parte de la mas preeminente sociedad mágica italiana, y como tal tenía muy claro que su deber pasaba por permanecer todavía en la recepción, dejando en la medida de sus posibilidades su particular pabellón italo- español lo mas alto posible. No obstante, memorizó a fuego tanto lo que le había dicho el inglés como las aclaraciones posteriores de Marco Antonio Silvano, para meditarlas mas tarde en soledad.

* * *

_Recientemente me he subido al carro de Pottermore (para quién quiera hacer amistad, ChaserWitch27227 soy yo). Algunas de las aportaciones que voy leyendo resulta que, en lugar de alejar mi particular "canon" ibérico de lo que podría ser el contexto internacional mágico, resulta que me lo confirman mas y mas. Pero al margen de todo esto, una de las cosas que me ha dejado mas impactada es la exposición de las propiedades tanto del dragón como del tejo en las varitas, porque se ajusta como un guante a la personalidad de las dos propietarias de la varita protagonista de este pequeño bonus..._

* * *

_Dragon: As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power... tend to learn more quickly… While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner…_

_Yew wands are among the rarer kinds and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death… the witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others… have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains… yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner…_

_(Pottermore)_

* * *

_"-Todo el mundo sabe que quién tiene una varita de saúco no es de fiar… – dijo con la cara cada vez más colorada._

_Sara respiró hondo. Por experiencia, sabía que a ciertas edades era mejor razonar primero y castigar después._

_- Eso es una superstición. Y un prejuicio. – dijo con toda la calma del mundo y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la niña. Ana no dijo nada._

_- Una varita dice de la personalidad de su dueño, pero no dice sobre si es o no buena persona.- Sara estuvo a punto de mencionar aquello de que el hábito no hace al monje y poner un ejemplo con la ropa, pero inmediatamente recordó que, con trece años, Ana estaba en plena fase de etiquetar a todo el mundo, especialmente sus coetáneos, según lo que se ponían._

_- Dice Belén que su madre y su abuela dicen que nunca hay que fiarse de quién tiene una varita de saúco o de tejo – murmuró Ana, y Sara vio el cielo abierto._

_- ¿Por qué, si puede saberse? – preguntó con mucha calma._

_- Porque sus dueños practican la magia negra, la que nos da la mala fama de comernos bebés y cosas así._

_- ¡Ah! – Puso la carta de la tutora sobre la mesa – Aquí dice que la desarmaste antes de quebrarle el húmero y el cúbito del brazo derecho. Así que le rompiste un brazo como advertencia, o como escarmiento por tener una varita de saúco…¿Te parece bien?_

_Ana, muy colorada, bajó la vista y la dejó clavada en la carta._

_- Mírame, por favor – dijo Sara sin abandonar el tono tranquilo. Ana levantó la cabeza un poco asustada. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas._

_- Espera aquí un momento – dijo Sara. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Volvió al cabo de unos momentos que a Ana se le antojaron eternos. Sara le tendió un libro grande y viejo. Era, sin duda, un libro de su bisabuelo, encuadernado en cuero y con letras doradas que rezaban "Sutilezas en la manufactura de Varitas. Por Cuthbert Ollivander. Ediciones Obscurus. 1848 (Traducción por Clara Drake).- Busca en el índice la transferencia de varitas, por favor. Y lee en voz alta._

_Ana rebuscó en el índice y después pasó hojas hasta llegar al lugar exacto. Entonces su madre le señaló con el dedo un párrafo._

_- Empieza aquí._

_- …leyes sutiles gobiernan la titularidad de las varitas, pero la varita vencida generalmente rendirá su voluntad a su nuevo propietario….- Ana levantó la cabeza con cierto horror._

_- Según éste autor, ahora tú serías la propietaria de una varita de saúco. Y por tanto, bueno, todo eso que has estado diciendo de las personas que tienen una sería aplicable a ti._

_Ahora Ana ya casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Sara respiró hondo. - Pero eso no es exactamente así. – siguió hablando con voz calmada – de otro modo, un campeón de duelos tendría la casa llena de varitas ajenas, y no sabría cuál usar._

_Ana se relajó un poco, aunque no se atrevió a sonreír. Era el efecto que su madre buscaba. Entonces sacó su varita y la puso frente a la niña. Ana, que no era tonta y llevaba un rato detectando que sus excusas eran cada vez peores, ahora, mirando fijamente la varita de su madre, se temió lo peor._

_- Sabes de qué está hecha mi varita? – Sara preguntó suavemente. Ana no podía estar más colorada. - ¿de tejo? – Se atrevió a decir._

_- En efecto. De tejo, si.¿Me convierte en alguien tenebroso?"_

_(De Varitas y otras cuestiones. Publicada en diciembre de 2007)_


	167. VdM: De amores y otras cuestiones

**CAPÍTULO 167**

**SERIE VERANO DE MOVIDAS**

**CAPÍTULO VII: DE AMORES Y OTRAS CUESTIONES**

* * *

Heliodoro, el encargado de los invernaderos de Moltó, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si permanecer junto al señor Vilamaior por si éste necesitaba alguna cosa o bien deseaba preguntar alguna duda mientras observaba atentamente el sistema de riego por goteo de una serie de plantas delicadas, o bien seguir a lo suyo, que era lo que el yerno de la dueña le había sugerido hacer. Permaneció dubitativo observando al otro mago durante unos instantes mas y finalmente decidió, no sin dificultad, que era mejor volver con sus tareas, eso si, procurando no alejarse demasiado.

Santiago, ensimismado, permanecía en cuclillas siguiendo con la punta de la varita el tubito que canalizaba el agua hasta la raíz de la planta. De vez en cuando la dejaba en el suelo, tomaba un lápiz y anotaba algo en una libretita. Llevaba ya bastante rato observando el sistema y las rodillas empezaban a entumecérsele cuando notó una sombra a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, papá? ¡Tienes a Heliodoro histérico!

Santiago levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar guiñar un poco los ojos al sentir el brillante sol de Valencia en la cara. Su hija Amparo estaba a contraluz, de manera que cuando por fin pudo enfocarla tan solo percibió su larga silueta, según Sara, heredada directamente de él. Santiago sonrió divertido. Ya iba conociendo al encargado y sabía que era un hombre de temperamento un poco nervioso al que cualquier alteración de la rutina de los invernaderos podía trastocar un tanto. Cuando eso pasaba, Heliodoro acudía a desahogarse con Amparo, la cual le escuchaba atentamente y después decidía sobre si dejarlo correr o tomar alguna medida. Su hija debía proceder a satisfacción de Heliodoro incluso cuando se limitaba a tomar nota de sus reportes, porque el hombre seguía acudiendo a ella sin dudar.

-Te aseguro que no es mi intención desbaratar nada.- Replicó sonriendo.- Solamente tenía curiosidad por este riego... un hechizo la mar de ingenioso, tengo que decir. ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

- Venía con la maceta, directamente importada de Japón.

-Ah, los japoneses. ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió! Ellos y su minuciosidad para la jardinería. Hasta el goteo sigue un ritmo- Añadió mientras se erguía.- Tu madre lo llamaría un "hechizo Zen"...

-Pues ahora que lo dices...- Replicó Amparo dejando escapar una risita. Su padre era mas discreto para los comentarios jocosos que su madre, pero eso no quería decir que se abstuviera de hacerlos llegado el momento oportuno, como era el caso, incluso aunque siguiera un procedimiento que su madre también habría calificado de "gallego". Amparo sonrió a su padre. Tenía mucho de la rama valenciana de la familia y además era la que se había instalado allí, pero también poseía una complicidad singular con Santiago, quizás porque de las tres hermanas era la que tenía un temperamento mas parecido a él. Padre e hija echaron a andar por la soleada sendita, rodeados de plantas mágicas que parecían ronronear a su paso.

-¿Vas a copiarlo? – Preguntó la hija separando con cuidado la enorme hoja de una Mimosa que se le había acercado reclamando una caricia.

-¡Amparo, por favor! Yo soy un ingeniero serio.- Santiago guiñó un ojo.- En todo caso, puede que me inspire para hacer algo, aunque de momento solo para salir del paso.

-¿Salir del paso con qué, si puede saberse?

- Un encargo de tu hermano.

-¿Qué se le ha ocurrido a Jaime?

-Es un proyecto escolar, según tengo entendido. Están intentando criar una planta muy delicada durante el campamento. Una Orquídea de Madagascar, creo. – Y Santiago dirigió a su hija una mirada interrogante. Amparo por su parte alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué clase de planta era esa. Sin embargo tenían a mano a un experto, así que se giró y dirigió la vista a Heliodoro. El mago, que se encontraba inclinado sobre unas macetitas con florecillas rosa pálido, debía estar bastante pendiente de la jefa y del padre de la jefa, porque levantó la cabeza en cuestión de un segundo y dedicándoles a continuación una mirada expectante.

-¡Heliodoro! – Llamó Amparo con una media sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Conoce usted una planta llamada Orquídea de Madagascar?

Antes de que Amparo hubiera terminado la pregunta, Heliodoro ya se encontraba junto a ella. Muy serio, como si estuviera impartiendo una clase magistral, corrigió un poco avergonzado a su jefa.

-Magiorquídea de Madagascar...

-Magiorquídea...- Repitió Amparo dejando constancia de que admitía la corrección sin objeciones.

-Es una planta monocotiledónea de la familia de las Magiae orchidae que... La calificación botánica no es lo que le interesa ¿No?

-Preferiríamos saber para qué se usa.- Respondió Amparo divertida. Heliodoro enrojeció levemente. Era un hombre tan extremadamente serio que su propia seriedad provocaba cierta hilaridad. Amparo intentaba contenerse cuando lo trataba, pero no siempre tenía éxito. Aún así, Heliodoro parecía sobrellevar bastante bien las debilidades de su superiora.

-Bien... – Heliodoro pareció tomarse un tiempo para reflexionar sobre qué información podría ser mas útil.- Son plantas bellísimas y muy delicadas. Además de cómo regalo caro, preferiblemente destinado al sexo femenino si las quieres dejar impresionadas, se emplean sobre todo en perfumería. Tienen unos aromas variados e intensos, según el color de las flores. Hay quién dice que aspirar su aroma influye en la producción de dopaminas por el cerebro, pero no está comprobado.

- Gracias, Heliodoro.

El mago asintió con la cabeza, y entendiendo que su presencia no era requerida por mas tiempo, se giró y regresó a sus macetitas. Amparo sonrió de medio lado a su padre.

-¿Una planta que impresiona a las mujeres? ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿En qué anda metido el niño? – Exclamó Amparo divertida. Santiago se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo solo se que quiere intentar hacer crecer una de esas plantas, que tienen unas necesidades de agua constantes pero muy precisas y que me ha pedido un riego automático.

-¡Un riego automático!

-En principio, Jaime quería un riego eléctrico a pilas. Pero he pensado que en un entorno tan cargado de magia quizás no sea lo mas conveniente. Cuando le hice uno a tu madre era para un arriate de simples begonias, no para una planta mágica. Por eso estaba estudiando los riegos de la empresa.

-Lo único que se me ocurre decir, papá, es que espero que te haya servido de algo. Porque respecto a lo de Jaime, me he quedado sin palabras.

Santiago contuvo la carcajada, limitándose a sonreír de medio lado.

* * *

Darío Ulloa estaba un poco nervioso. Y no era precisamente porque se trataba de su primera experiencia a cargo del ambulatorio de los campamentos mágicos. La culpable mas bien era la sanadora que tenía sentada frente a su mesa, en su consultorio. Ulloa respetaba mucho a Vilamaior. Al fin y al cabo la bruja tenía toda una trayectoria muy reconocida en el Hospital de San Mateo, y en materia de hechizos de diagnóstico su fama era tal que sanadores y medimagos solían compararla con los mejores equipos de rayos X de los muggles, con la ventaja de que sus encantamientos eran totalmente inocuos y generalmente mas precisos.

Vilamaior le había puesto en antecedentes sobre una situación preocupante: en el campamento mágico. Los adolescentes estaban consumiendo _Cola de Caballo_. A estas alturas, la medimaga Marcilla les habría llamado la atención seriamente sobre los efectos secundarios que podía tener dicho hongo en sus organismos repletos de testosterona descontrolada, pero dudaba seriamente de que todos le hubieran hecho caso. Los chicos a esas edades tendían a creerse inmunes a todo y a todos. Para rematar, Vilalamaior le había expuesto un caso de fractura de tabique nasal en el que los síntomas de la presencia de dicho hongo eran evidentes, junto con el tratamiento que había administrado. No tenía nada que objetar a la prescripción. Sin embargo, aunque ella no lo dijo era evidente que podía producirse un curioso efecto secundario. Y lo que era peor, el chaval podría acudir a consulta precisamente por ese efecto secundario. No obstante, ni ella ni él entraron en detalle, y la vio marcharse con paso firme y seguro.

* * *

-¿No te ha dicho nada Jaime? – Marga insistía cada noche y Clara no hacía mas que negar.

-Pero eso es rarísimo. Lo normal sería que te hubiera pedido salir o algo...

- No se. Está muy ocupado con lo de las plantas...- Clara también se había hecho ilusiones, y puesto que pasaba el tiempo sin que ocurriera nada, se dedicaba a buscar excusas que resultaban cada vez mas inverosímiles o bien a obsequiar miradas lánguidas a su nuevo Libro de Sombras.

Marga frunció el ceño y la miró muy seria. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero como Clara no quería oír ningún comentario mas sobre Jaime, le tomó la delantera.

-¿Y qué tal con Lucas? – Ametralló a su amiga. Marga entornó los ojos un instante, como si fuera a volver al tema de Jaime, pero finalmente entró al trapo y sonrió.

-Oh, ¡Es encantador! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Creo que sería capaz de todo con Lucas!

-_¿Todo? – _Preguntó Clara un poco temerosa de por dónde podía salir Marga.

-¡Todo!

- ¡No!

-¡Si!

Se rieron. Pero en el fondo, quedó en Clara un poso de preocupación. Si, Lucas parecía un chico majo, pero tenían tan solo dieciséis años. ¿Sería capaz Marga...?

* * *

María y Ceci corrieron raudas hacia sus respectivos padres. Aquel sábado había amanecido excepcionalmente soleado, pero aunque hubiera resultado un día lluvioso nada habría apagado el entusiasmo de las dos crías. Era el primer año de Ceci en los campamentos y a duras penas contenía la excitación y el deseo de ponerse a contar y contar su primera semana allí. Ana la abrazó primero pues José Ignacio llevaba en brazos a una apagada Almudena, que había estado malita durante la semana con un problema digestivo que la había dejado como un fideo. Aun así, la niña se fue animando con la catarata de cháchara de su hermana y su prima, y al cabo de poco corría de la mano de Ceci a verlo todo. Los adultos, sentados en mesas al aire libre, las observaron un momento antes de volver a la conversación, aunque Miquel acabó por levantarse y seguir a las niñas. Las había visto correr hacia el río y no quería que tuvieran ningún percance. Jaime por su parte había estado hablando y hablando, y ahora interrogaba a su padre sobre el riego. Santiago y él se enfrascaron en una charla sobre el funcionamiento del aparatito y sus hechizos mientras el resto hablaba de otras cosas.

- Ahí veo a Pilar Recasén.- Dijo de pronto Sara.- Voy a saludarla un momento.- Declaró levantándose.- ¿Vienes, Santiago? – Su marido asintió con la cabeza, depositó el riego en manos de Jaime y se incorporó.

- Voy con vosotros.- Amparo también se levantó y siguió a sus padres.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó entonces Jaime a su hermana Ana.

- Pili Recasén..- Aclaró Ana.- Es una hacedora de pociones de la edad de Amparo, aunque nunca fueron amigas. Trabaja con Balboa.

-¿La empresa portuguesa especializada en pociones para criaturas mágicas?

-Esa misma.

- Y si Amparo no es amiga suya ¿Por qué ha ido con mamá?

- Se ha muerto su padre.

-Ya, han ido a dar el pésame.

- Supongo...

- ¿Supones?

- Verás... cuando Pili era muy jovencita se enamoró del que hoy es su marido y padre de su hija, Mario Silveira, un brujo portugués bastante mayor que ella que se dedicaba a los tejidos encantados, al parecer con poco éxito. Los padres no lo aprobaron, y después de muchas peloteras ella se marchó un día de casa y se fue a vivir con él. Aquello sentó tremendamente mal, y tuvieron una discusión muy gorda en la que al parecer se dijeron cosas muy feas. Y la madre llegó al extremo de decirle que se avergonzaba mucho de ella porque ese era un comportamiento propio de fulanas. No fueron a su boda, y creo que desde entonces no se hablaban. Y ahora que ha muerto el padre, bueno, yo me quedé alucinada cuando vi la esquela en el periódico...

-¿Por...?

- Porque entre los hijos no la mencionaban a ella. La madre no la incluyó. Aún así, me han comentado que estuvo en el funeral, aunque la familia no le dirigió la palabra.

- Eso es tremendo.

- En cierto modo, a la madre le ha salido el tiro por la culata.- Reflexionó Ana.- Porque declarando en una esquela que los hijos son los otros dos hermanos y omitiéndola a ella es como venir a confesar que le puso los cuernos al padre.

- Ya... – Jaime reflexionó un segundo antes de caer en cuenta de la sutileza que ponía sobre la mesa su hermana.- De todas formas sigo sin entenderlo. Al fin y al cabo se fue con el hombre al que quería.

- Es fácil juzgar a los demás. Todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando, y no deberíamos. Recasén era de los que consideraba que bruja de magia antigua es sinónimo de puta.

Jaime abrió unos ojos como platos ante semejante revelación.

-¿Alguna vez os han dicho...?

- A mi cara no, y que yo sepa tampoco a la cara de Amaia o Amparo. Pero probablemente a nosotras no nos asocien con magia antigua, porque ni hemos sido novieras ni nuestros matrimonios son de los que dan que hablar.

-¡Pero la magia antigua no es eso...!

-No, pero si la moral de la época es tan conservadora como ha sido durante estos años, entonces es fácil tildar a quién considera que irse a la cama con la persona a la que se ama sin que la celebración del matrimonio de por medio sea requisito imprescindible, de libertinos. Durante siglos, Jaime, que una bruja manifestara que era de magia antigua casi se consideró sinónimo de que estaba dispuesta a acostarse en cuanto un hombre le hiciera medio tilín. Sin embargo ahora parece que todo se mueve en la dirección inversa. Pronto el mundo muggle será mucho mas liberal que la magia antigua, y entonces pasaremos a ser calificadas de reprimidas y retrógradas, precisamente porque no nos acostamos con cualquiera.

-Será reprimidos y retrógrados...

- Debería ser. Pero al final, siempre subyace un poso machista que hace recaer todo con mas intensidad en la mujer. Y eso que esa fue, precisamente, la razón que dio lugar a que se firmara el Manifiesto. Tal vez por eso los varones firmantes fueron minoría.

Jaime entornó los ojos, pensativo. Había sido educado en el respeto a las demás personas, y aunque le gustaban las chicas a rabiar y cuando tenía el subidón hormonal podía imaginar cualquier cosa, a la hora de la verdad jamás les haría nada que ellas no quisieran. Volvió la vista hacia su madre y su hermana y contempló como se despedían de la tal Pili Recasén. ¿Qué pensaría el resto de la sociedad mágica de aquel gesto público de su madre y de su hermana? Para él era como gritarle al mundo que despreciar a aquella mujer por el hecho de haberse quedado con el hombre que amaba era un acto muy mezquino. Y en el fondo de su ser sintió admiración por su valor.

* * *

Ocurrió al cabo, mas o menos, de la mitad de la semana. Jaime había ido después de cenar al invernadero, con el propósito de comprobar que el riego funcionaba bien. Permaneció un rato observando la minúscula plantita que crecía en la maceta, deseando fervientemente que no se les muriera. Casi le iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y tras ella Macarena hizo entrada. El chico la miró sorprendido, comprendiendo al instante que estaba furiosa.

-¡Cómo...! – Exclamó ella mirando fijamente a la plantita.- ¡Cómo... has podido!

De manera instintiva, Jaime extendió un brazo protector entre la maceta y la chica, pero enseguida lo bajó porque se dio cuenta de que Macarena jamás destrozaría una planta.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que supone...!

- No, no tengo idea.- Fue capaz de replicar balbuceante.- Pero intento imaginarlo y precisamente si es posible que así haga menos daño...

Macarena se puso muy colorada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Jaime permaneció un instante quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Reaccionó de repente y echó a correr tras ella. No se la veía por el pasillo pero el chico estaba seguro de a dónde había ido. Cuando llegó al baño de las chicas golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

Jaime recordaba una vez, cuando tenía cinco o seis años. Su primo favorito le dijo algo a su hermana especial. A los demás, al menos aparentemente, les hizo gracia. Ana, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada glaciar y, muy digna, se levantó y se marchó. Al cabo de un rato Jaime la echaba de menos y fue a buscarla. La encontró saliendo del baño, intentando disimular los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. A pesar de su tierna edad, en algún punto de su cerebro Jaime registró que las chicas lloraban en los baños.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella se decidió a salir, pero esperó pacientemente en la puerta. Macarena llevaba la cabeza gacha e intentaba, infructuosamente, salir corriendo lejos de él. Le cerró el paso interponiéndose en el pasillo e, instintivamente, fue a poner sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de la chica, en un intento torpe de proporcionarle algo de serenidad. Ella reaccionó quitándose las gafas, que estaban empañadas por el calor del invernadero y las lágrimas.

Jaime se fijó entonces en sus ojos. Macarena tenía unos bonitos ojos azules que quedaban disimulados por sus gafas. Quiso abrazarla, pero la chica no se dejó. Hizo un nuevo amago de marcharse, y esta vez Jaime, con cuidado, se retiró para dejarle el paso expedito. Mientras la veía alejarse, Jaime observó que debajo de sus camisetas enormes escondía una figura deliciosa.

A día siguiente, después del desayuno y antes de la primera clase, Macarena se las ingenió para apartarlo del grupo de amigos y hablar un momento. Quería disculparse.

-Yo... siento lo de anoche. Es difícil todavía... Le echo tanto de menos...

-No te preocupes.

- Yo... en realidad tengo que darte las gracias. Es muy bonito...

- Puedes hacer una cosa.

Macarena lo miró expectante, preguntándose qué sería lo que se le había ocurrido ahora.

- Puedes ayudarnos. Tu eres la experta en plantas del curso.

La chica lo miró un segundo fijamente y Jaime volvió a pensar que sus ojos eran preciosos. Después sonrió un poco.

- De acuerdo.- Contestó con suavidad. Y le sonrió con mucha dulzura.

¿Qué fue lo que le movió por dentro? Jaime solo supo que era una fuerza irresistible que nunca antes había conocido y que le atraía como un imán. Despacito aproximó su cara a la suya y la besó con suavidad, con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz a pesar de sus nervios, su inexperiencia y su maremoto hormonal. Ella al principio se mostró sorprendida y se retiró un poco. Jaime se detuvo pero no se apartó. Y entonces ella le correspondió. Con los mismos nervios y la misma inexperiencia. Y Jaime pensó que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso, que la minúscula plantita era lo mejor de los invernaderos y que todo, absolutamente todo el mundo, estaba al alcance de su mano. El bueno de Jaime se había enamorado.

* * *

La semana había transcurrido sin mayores incidencias en el consultorio, para tranquilidad de Ulloa. Sin embargo, cuando el chico de la nariz rota apareció a primera hora por la puerta ya sintió un escalofrío de aprensión.

-Ya me entiende... desde hace unos días... no se me levanta.- El chaval, un tanto azorado, terminó de explicarle. Ulloa entornó los ojos un instante. Después hizo con que consultaba el historial, aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria.

-¿Has consumido _Cola de Caballo_ recientemente?

- Una o dos veces...- El chico se miró los pies.

- A tu edad ese hongo es contraproducente, como te habrá explicado la medimaga Marcilla. Pero además, La _Cola de Caballo_, mezclada con uno de los ingredientes de la poción para curante la nariz, tiene el efecto secundario de inhibir los estímulos sexuales.

El chaval levantó la vista y pareció aliviado, e hizo el ademán de levantarse cuando Ulloa tomó una decisión un poquito arriesgada.

- No obstante no está de mas que descartemos cualquier otra causa. Podrías tener algún otro problema físico, como un quiste.- Y diciendo aquello llamó a Marcilla.- Ve con la medimaga Marcilla. Ella se encargará.

El chico la siguió un tanto inquieto al consultorio anexo. Marcilla lo miró con displicencia.

- Desnudo de cintura para abajo, y túmbate en la camilla.- Ordenó mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex. El chaval dio un paso atrás con horror.


	168. Las partes del Yo I

**CAPÍTULO 168**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (I)**

_**Verano de 1971...**_

Ana intentaba concentrarse en sus estudios pero no estaba siendo nada fácil. La brillante luminosidad de aquel día de verano entraba por la ventana a raudales invitando a cualquier criatura viva a disfrutar del exterior, y puesto que ella no era de piedra, sufría una fortísima tentación que a duras penas podía contener.

Tras su primer año de estudios superiores en Londres había cosechado un estrepitoso fracaso con su tutor, el cual había calificado el elemento principal de su calificación final, un trabajo sobre el tratamiento que la prensa inglesa – principalmente _The Daily Prophet_ – había dado a cierta noticia relacionada con el mercado de pociones, con un mísero y lamentable cuatro. ¡Después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzos que le había dedicado! Ana estaba convencida de que se trataba de una nota inmerecida porque para ella su análisis había sido serio. En su opinión, la mediocridad de su calificación se debía a que sus conclusiones no le gustaron nada a su tutor. Y para colmo, aquel individuo no se había conformado con infringirle semejante humillación, pues además le había puesto por condición para seguir disfrutando de su beca aprobar una cantidad ingente de asignaturas _muggles_. Así_, por arte de magia_ y nunca mejor dicho, Ana apareció matriculada en las listas de un montón de asignaturas distribuidas entre las Facultades de Ciencias de la Información y Económicas. Pendiente claro está, para la convocatoria de septiembre.

En el primer momento la joven bruja estuvo en _un tris_ de tirar la toalla y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño a llorar amargamente. Por una parte le parecía un hito imposible cumplir con el programa; por otra se sentía frustrada y dolorosa y profundamente herida en su amor propio.

Fue la combinación de argumentos repartidos entre su madre y su hermana mayor la que finalmente la decidieron a intentarlo, aunque Sara puso sobre la mesa sus condiciones: ni podía desentenderse a las primeras de cambio ni podía tampoco encerrarse por completo. Un horario ordenado, con tiempo para el estudio y también para el ocio. Eso era lo que su madre había exigido como condición. Todo lo que aprobara en septiembre, eso que se llevaba en el saco. De la financiación del resto, si finalmente el tutor cumplía con su amenaza y recomendaba la retirada la de beca, se encargarían sus padres. Ya lo habían hecho con Amaia antes. Lo que no estaba Sara dispuesta a consentir era que por el primer revés académico de su vida, aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que había sido un revés gordo, la benjamina de sus tres mágicas féminas tirara la toalla tan pronto en lo que a realizar su vocación se refería. De eso Sara sabía bastante, así que no habría dudado en ejercer su autoridad materna llegado el caso. Pero Ana, en el fondo, estaba hecha de la misma pasta luchadora que su madre y no protestó.

Y así estaba ella, estudiando un complicado modelo macroeconómico a base de numerosas gráficas entrelazadas bajo el radiante sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación en "el palomar", que era como denominaban al piso mas alto del caserí, aquella esplendorosa tarde de finales del mes de julio.

Ana pasó la hoja del libro y comprobó con alivio que solo restaba aquella página para acabar la lección. Dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, volvió a tomar el lápiz e hizo un esfuerzo de concentración. Al cabo de un rato cuya duración no supo estimar levantó la cabeza del folio y dejó escapar una media sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Por fin le había salido el ejercicio!

-¡Ana! ¡AAAAANAAAAAAA!

En ese momento cierta voz muy conocida acompañada de un violento aporreo empezó a alborotar detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Ana puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse e irse hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó cuando tuvo cara a cara al sujeto que vociferaba en el pasillo unos instantes antes. José Ignacio la miró y alzó las cejas, como si se tratara de una absoluta obviedad de la que no venía al caso preguntar.

En realidad, era bastante evidente. Su primo lucía una túnica oficial de los Murciélagos de Valencia, de un blanco inmaculado y brillante y on sus característicos ribetes negros y naranjas alrededor de la silueta negra de un murciélago, y en la mano derecha portaba una escoba de competición.

- Vamos a jugar al _miniquidditch_, nos falta un cazador yyyyy...- Su primo hizo una pausa un poco teatral y le dedicó una mirada de hombre interesante.- A esta hora _tu_ sueles dejar de estudiar.- Remató como si fuera otra obviedad. Ana volvió a alzar las cejas y se cruzó de brazos antes de replicar. Costaba bastante rebuscar en la mente una respuesta ingeniosa cuando tenía delante un espécimen masculino como él, alto y guaperas, al que además la túnica, de un material elástico, se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo marcando lo justo los músculos de los brazos y los pectorales. Ana desterró esos pensamientos inmediatamente, levantó la vista un poco y se concentró en la base de su cuello, donde unos pelillos negros y rebeldes hacían ostentación de haber escapado de la máquina de afeitar.

-¡Eh! ¿Se te han derretido algunas neuronas? – Comentó el chico haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo. Y mientras caía en la cuenta de que todavía no había encontrado la respuesta mordaz que su primo se merecía, alzó la cara aún mas y clavó la vista en sus mejillas ensombrecidas por la barba que, a mitad de la tarde, volvía a despuntar aportando a su rostro un atractivo que a ella le dio por pensar que era un tanto asilvestrado.

- Venga, Ana. Ya no hace tanto calor, pero como sigas ahí sin decir _ni mu_ se hará de noche y se nos habrá ido la tarde sin jugar.- José Ignacio bajó la vista y la miró fijamente. Sus miradas quedaron trabadas y a ella le costó un mundo romper la trabazón y empezar a protestar.

- Está bien. Pero lárgate. Me voy a cambiar de ropa. ¡No pretenderás que juegue con falda! – Lo último lo dijo sin mirarle a la cara y prácticamente empujándolo de su puerta, la cual procedió a cerrar tras de si con un poco mas de prisa de la debida.

-¡No lo pretendería! ¡Seguro que te enganchabas con la escoba! ¡Date prisa! – José Ignacio volvió a vociferar desde detrás de la puerta mientras Ana fruncía el ceño y mascullaba un exabrupto. Aunque en honor a la verdad hay que decir que se fue directa al armario para cambiar su atuendo por uno mas adecuado para jugar al _miniquiddicht_ mientras el corazón le latía con mas fuerza de la debida.

Hacía bastantes meses que sabía lo que le ocurría. Estaba enamorada. Pensar en que había ido a buscarla, a pesar de las maneras un poco bruscas y perdonavidas con que lo había hecho, la hacía estremecer de felicidad y concebir esperanzas de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él también correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Y por supuesto ¡Qué guapo y qué buena planta tenía! ¡Y la túnica de quiddicht! ¡Le quedaba de muerte!

Mientras Ana se cambiaba de ropa pensando que mantener la concentración con José Ignacio de semejante guisa iba a ser duro, su primo se alejó por el pasillo dejando que una sonrisita traviesa jugueteara en sus labios. Sería divertido ver a Ana hecha un lío de faldas en la escoba, a ser posible barrenando hasta el suelo, decía la parte consciente de su cerebro. Su subconsciente mientras tanto le recordaba en una voz tan queda que apenas resultaba audible que toda Ana, no solo sus piernas, formaban un conjunto la mar de interesante.

Ese subconsciente que José Ignacio se empeñaba en acallar era el mismo que se había buscado la vida para convencerle de que era bueno ir por ella para jugar al quidditch. El mismo que unas semanas atrás le "convenció" de que ya no era tan divertido insinuarle que debía ser frígida y otras cosas igualmente horribles. El mismito que le dejaba flotando un poso de admiración por la determinación, la constancia y el tesón que mostraba su prima todos los días, y por el buen humor con el que, después del disgustazo inicial, había asumido las nuevas circunstancias.

Claro que de momento el pobre subconsciente no tenía fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar al consciente. Ese era el que se empeñaba en considerar que la única razón por la que el Creador le había otorgado el don de semejante pariente era única y exclusivamente para poder chinchar a gusto a alguien. Todavía le costaría años al pobre subconsciente de José Ignacio salirse con la suya, pero estaba dispuesto a perseverar en aras de la felicidad de su propio Yo. Porque igual que la "media naranja" que había reconocido, también era un ser tenaz.

Pero volvamos a la otra protagonista. Al cabo de medio minuto Ana estaba en el prado de la trasera del caserío, ataviada con una camiseta de algodón que lucía un Snoopy con una Union Jack en el hombro y unos pantalones vaqueros cortados un poco por encima de medio muslo que hicieron que el subconsciente le colara al consciente el bailoteo de una sonrisita en los labios de José Ignacio. Ana la percibió siquiera un instante y se sintió turbada, tanto que intentó concentrarse en otra cosa.

José Ignacio llevaba en la mano un bate, lo que quería decir que jugaría de golpeador. Enseguida se reveló, además, que lo haría en el equipo contrario.

Un zambombazo de un chico grande y fuerte como él podía tirarla de la escoba en _un tris_, sopesó ella inmediatamente afortunadamente concentrada en los aspectos estratégicos del juego en lugar de en otra cosa. Tendría que contrarrestar su fuerza con una táctica. Su astucia debía ponerse a trabajar. Y Ana, que además de buena voladora era muy astuta, entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

Las dos primeras fintas, una vez iniciado el juego, le permitieron esquivar sendas bludgers lanzadas como balas de cañón. Pero en esas dos ocasiones Ana solamente cubría a su hermana Amparo, la otra cazadora del mini equipo, que volaba directa a los aros defendidos por el hermano de José Ignacio.

-¡Te está haciendo asteriscos! – Gritó Martín, el abuelo común de ambos, que volaba en el equipo de su primo en posición de cazador. Ana giró la cabeza y le dedicó durante un segundo una mirada escrutadora. ¡Qué listo era su abuelo! Solamente dos fintas y ya había averiguado lo que pretendía: arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, y todas las combinaciones intermedias posibles.

-¡Ya lo se!- Replicó el chico con el ceño fruncido, pero Ana no se consintió girar la cabeza para mirarlo y siguió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo bueno de aquella estrategia era que resultaba imposible saber para dónde iba a fintar. Lo malo, que requería tanta concentración que prácticamente inhabilitaba su misión en el campo, que era la de marcar goles. José Ignacio podía optar por seguir intentando acertarle con la _bludger,_ lo que en la práctica los dejaría a ambos anulados para el resto del juego, o bien abandonar su persecución y concentrarse en Amparo. Pero a pesar de saber que esa segunda opción era mas inteligente y a la larga más fructífera, el Subconsciente no quería, para nada, prescindir de prestarle atención a Ana.

A pesar de las pintas un tanto desarregladas y el rostro concentrado y un poco congestionado por el esfuerzo, verla volar era un espectáculo para sus ojos. Ágil, ligera, rápida, digna nieta de Amatriaín, el mejor cazador de la Selección Nacional de los últimos 100 años. Quizás por eso, y a pesar de los gritos de reconvención del abuelo común, José Ignacio siguió entrando al trapo de perseguirla por todo el campo, ajeno a los tantos de unos y otros. Y lo hizo con todo su ahínco cuando Amparo por fin le pasó la _quaffle_ y Ana salió rauda hacia los aros.

Ana sabía que lo llevaba detrás. Aprovecharía sin duda cuando se dispusiera a lanzar la _quaffle_ para enviarle una _bludger_ envenenada. Tenía que apurar el vuelo al máximo si quería intentar marcar. Y así lo hizo. Se lanzó como una centella directa hacia los aros. Parecía que iba a chocar con el centra.

No había calculado que él no fuera capaz de esquivar el poste en el último instante, de manera que ahogó un grito cuando lo vio caer.

* * *

- Es una fisura en el coxis, molesta pero poco seria. – Expuso con calma Amaia. Sus tíos asintieron en silencio mientras el doliente ponía cara de mártir.

- Te quedarás un par de días mientras la poción hace efecto y el hueso suelda. Hoy mejor te quedas tumbado. Sentarte puede ser un poco doloroso, pero no te preocupes. Amparo me ha encargado que te diga que vendrá con Miquel mas tarde, y que si te apetece pueden traer un juego de Flying Cards.- Añadió Amaia con naturalidad. Estaba de sobra acostumbrada a las expresiones concentradas y cariacontecidas de los parientes de los heridos cuando se trataba de accidentes mágicos, y su familia para eso no era una excepción.

- Dale las gracias. – Dijo José Ignacio con un suspiro. Y el chico se hubiera resignado a dejar las cosas como estaban, pero entonces el Subconsciente reclamó su sitio y se encontró protestando antes siquiera de haberlo pensado. - ¿Y la culpable? – Añadió con vehemencia.- ¿No pregunta por mí? ¡Me he roto el culo por su culpa!

-Nacho, si te has caído de la escoba ha sido por volar haciendo el bestia. No le eches las culpas a tu prima. – Cortó su padre mirándolo con severidad.

-¡No debería haber volado tan cerca del poste! - Insistió él, a pesar de que sabía que no llevaba la razón.

-¡Nacho! ¡Que eres un hombre hecho y derecho! – Interrumpió esta vez su madre.- ¡No te comportes como un crío!

El aludido hizo una especie de mohín y pasó a dirigir una mirada lánguida a su prima.

-Deberían mimarme en lugar de reñirme ¿No te parece?

- Me parece que tienes un poco de cuento. Anda, te traen la merienda.- Añadió Amaia dedicando una sonrisa al brujo celador que acababa de hacer entrada en la habitación del herido portando una bandeja. Y acto seguido aprovechó la ocasión para marcharse. Ella también tenía derecho a dar por concluída su jornada laboral.

* * *

Amaia se sirvió un generoso cucharón de la salsa de tomate de Fernando, que además de tomate llevaba zanahoria y orégano, y suspiró de felicidad. Había tenido un día muy ocupado en el hospital, tanto que había _malcomido _en diez minutos mal contados en la cafetería del hospital, de manera que aunque fueran las siete de la tarde estaba demasiado hambrienta como para ignorar lo que había quedado del arroz _a la cubana_ que habían comido en casa horas antes. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de su plato y tomó la cuchara presta a dar buena cuenta de todo su contenido cuando reparó en que tenía a Ana sentada en la mesa de la cocina, justo frente a ella, con una expresión consternada que casi la hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque su hermana comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Muy dolorido? – Soltó Ana de sopetón, sin saludar siquiera.

Amaia se tomó su tiempo para saborear la primera cucharada antes de contestar.

-Se ha hecho una fisura en la rabadilla.- Dijo en plan profesional mientras se preparaba otra cucharada bien colmada.- Eso duele, pero se suelda rápido.

Ana frunció el ceño insatisfecha de la breve explicación de su hermana que había vuelto a centrar su atención exclusiva en su plato.

-Pero quedará bien ¿No?

- Que si, Ana, que si. En menos de una semana estará como nuevo, listo para volver a estamparse con la escoba.- Explicó Amaia con paciencia, entre cucharada y cucharada.

-No debería haber volado con tanto frenesí. ¡Menudo bruto!

-Los hombres son mas impetuosos.

- ¡Podría haberse partido la crisma!

-Podría... pero sólo se ha fracturado un poco el hueso del trasero.

Amaia miró su plato vacío con resignación. De buena gana habría pasado un trozo de pan hasta dejarlo limpio, pero seguro que su madre andaba cerca y si la pillaba arrebañando sería capaz de hechizarle la pieza de vajilla con tal de que no hiciera algo que no le parecía muy acorde con los buenos modales a la mesa.

-¿Seguro que quedará bien? - Insistió su hermana por enésima vez.

- Mira, Ana, deja de preocuparte de una vez. Día si, día no, tratamos estas lesiones. Porque, para que lo sepas, no todo el mundo vuela como tu, que no sueles caerte de la escoba.

-¡El tampoco se suele caer, pero claro, se lanzó con demasiada velocidad y no controló! ¡Si no se hubiera emperrado en derribarme no se habría hecho daño!

Amaia, que acababa de hacerse con un plátano, dejó la pieza sobre su plato y la miró fijamente.

-¿Podrías dejar de odiarlo tiernamente? – Sentenció un poco cansada.- Odialo o ámalo, pero déjate de combinaciones imposibles.

-¡Qué! ¡Yo no lo odio tiernamente! – Ana explotó con mas ímpetu del debido.

-Sí. Si que lo odias tiernamente. Y es más...

-Oh, ya estás aquí.- Sara interrumpió la charla al entrar en la cocina y encontrar a su hija mayor.- ¿Cómo está nuestro ilustre lesionado?

-¡Se ha fisurado la rabadilla! – Contestó Ana como una exhalación.- Es molesto pero poco serio, según Amaia, claro. Si me disculpáis, tengo que irme a estudiar.

Y con aquella perorata Ana salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la cocina dejando a su madre y a su hermana con caras de pasmo.

-¡Mamá! –Amaia fue la primera en hablar.- ¡Tienes que hacer _algo_!

-¿Qué tengo que hacer algo? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no pueden vivir sin incordiarse! En el hospital, José Ignacio me daba la plasta preguntando una y otra vez si Ana no se interesa por él, y aquí ella no me deja comer en paz.

Sara entrecerró los ojos y casi sonrió. Amaia, al igual que su hermana Amparo, había heredado de su padre un agudo sentido de la deducción, y obviamente lo había puesto en funcionamiento. Pero mientras la segunda habría mantenido una postura mas distante, Amaia entraba directamente al fondo de la cuestión. Sara frunció los labios y dejó escapar un leve _hmmmm._

-¿Qué crees que puedo hacer? – Preguntó a su hija mayor. Ella la miró sin ocultar su desconcierto.

-¡No se! Tu eres la madre ¿No?

Sara dejó escapar una carcajada. Sus tres hijas eran mujeres hechas y derechas, pero en momentos un poco peliagudos seguían recordándole que ella era _su madre_.

-No voy a hacer nada.- Contestó un par de segundos después, con mucho aplomo.

-¡Nada! ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no sé qué podría hacer. La situación es bastante obvia ¿No te parece?

-Podrías hablar con Ana.- Amaia, que entendía perfectamente de qué hablaban aunque no lo hubiera explicitado y que por primera vez se percataba del alcance que podrían tener las consecuencias, insistió.

- ¿Y qué hay de José Ignacio? Porque esto es asunto de dos partes.- Replicó Sara.

-No se, que le diga algo su madre.

-Ya bastante tiene tu tía con evitar que le de un pasmo con la sola idea...

-¡Entonces lo habéis comentado!

-Es bastante obvio. Al menos por la parte de tu hermana.

-¡Pues dile algo a ella!

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo he hecho _ya_?

Los ojos azules de Amaia se abrieron muchísimo llenos de genuina sorpresa. Si las cosas seguían así, se avecinaba un desastre. Uno de considerables proporciones. Sara, por su parte, no replicó. Se limitó a poner una afectuosa mano en el hombro de su hija mayor antes de empezar a recoger la cocina a golpe de varita. No tenía idea de por dónde acabarían _saliendo los hechizos_, pero en el fondo confiaba en que todo terminaría por aclararse, por el bien de todos, pero especialmente de los dos protagonistas.


	169. Las partes del Yo II

**CAPÍTULO 169**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (II)**

_**Junio de 2012...**_

-¡Hola Alberto! – Amelia, encantadísima de su suerte, ya corría por el parque que hay junto a la plaza de Rada, en el Toledo mágico. Nada mas llegar había visto a su amiguito en el otro extremo del parque, y sin dudar un segundo ni comentar nada con su madre, había salido corriendo para saludarle y jugar con él.

-¡Hola Amelia! – Replicó Beto con otro gritito. El niño, que ahora lucía gafas, llevaba asida fuertemente entre ambas manos una caja de latón dorada en cuya tapa aparecían pintadas siete figuras de _Quidditch,_ ataviadas con las equipaciones de diversos equipos de la primera división.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Amelia un poco sorprendida porque otras dos niñas y un niño acababan de rodear a su amigo con intenciones evidentes de arrastrarlo hacia algún sitio.

-¡Trading Cards de Extreme Flyers! – Exclamó Beto como si fuera la cosa mas evidente del mundo. Amelia, por su parte, frunció un poco el ceño comprendiendo. Quidditch. Cromos de Quidditch. Claro que lo peor vino a continuación, cuando Beto se despidió apresuradamente y salió corriendo detrás de los otros niños.

Amelia, frustrada, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia el banco donde se había sentado su madre. Tenía el rostro de puchero y casi la vencían las ganas de llorar cuando llegó hasta Clara. Estaba tan afectada que la pobre madre se asustó.

-¡Amelia! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dijo interrumpiendo la charla que mantenía con una mujer acompañada de una sillita con un bebé.

-¡Alberto! ¡No me ha hecho caso!

-¡Oh! Cielo...¡Me habías asustado! – Exclamó su madre respirando aliviada mientras Amelia no entendía el por qué de esa reacción. ¿Acaso no era sumamente terrible que su amiguito la hubiera dejado plantada como un geranio descolmillado?

- Es que está nervioso porque va a cambiar cromos de _Quidditch._..- Explicó una voz que le resultaba un poco familiar. La niña se giró para encarar a la persona que había hablado y se topó con una cara que la sonreía comprensiva. En cualquier caso, se trataba de una desconocida, así que la niña hizo un gesto casi de mohín.

- Amelia.- Intervino su madre.- Esta es la abuela de Alberto.

¡Oh! ¡La abuela de Alberto! La _otra abuela_ de Alberto, se entiende. Porque a la abuela por parte de su padre la había conocido en Navidad. Esta era la abuela _bruja_. Amelia se sintió mas segura y del rostro sonriente de la señora pasó a mirar al cochecito que se mecía despacio con la magia de su varita. Dentro, un bebé babeante y vestido de rosa la miraba fijamente con unos enormes ojos grises, bastante parecidos a los de su amigo.

- Y ésta es la tía mas pequeña de Alberto.- Dijo la señora con buen humor.- Se llama Alicia, y creo que le has gustado, porque no hace mas que mirarte.

Amelia medio sonrió, y casi olvidó todas sus penas cuando la bebé le dedicó un sonoro gorjeo. Se acercó mas y le hizo una carantoña que Alicia recibió con un entusiasta gritito.

-Ten cuidado. Recuerda que es solo un bebé.- Advirtió su madre.

-Alicia está acostumbrada a tener muchos niños rodeándola, toqueteándola e incordiándola. En realidad, le encanta.- La abuela de Alberto restó importancia a la advertencia. Y mientras Amelia se entretenía con Alicia, las dos mujeres continuaron con su charla.

Aquella mañana, temprano, José Ignacio, Ana y Alicia se habían llevado a Beto hasta el Toledo mágico para que cambiara Cards de su colección de la liga de Quidditch, "el no va más" de los cromos de los niños mágicos. Nada mas llegar, el niño se había encontrado con otros amiguitos igualmente interesados en los cromos, por los que se había dejado arrastrar hasta la esquina donde se cambiaban. José Ignacio, que en el fondo era bastante responsable de la buena marcha de la colección de su nieto, los siguió sin molestarse mucho en disimular su interés. El también había sido un gran aficionado a los cromos de Quidditch en sus años mozos.

Los abuelos también se habían llevado a Isabel, pero la chica, que había quedado con algunas amigas, desapareció de la vista nada mas poner pie en la parte mágica de la ciudad.

Así que Ana se había sentado en un banco a la sombra, confiando en que Alicia se durmiera. Y en esas estaba cuando aparecieron Amelia y su madre. Hasta hacía cosa de un año y medio, cuando Mencía tuvo aquella racha de estropear calderos, ella y José Ignacio se habían limitado a conocer de vista a la propietaria de la tienda de calderos de Madrid. Ahora en cambio tenían la suficiente confianza como para que le hiciera gestos invitándola a sentarse en el mismo banco para hablar tranquilamente mientras los críos jugaban. Y la madre de Amelia aceptó de buen grado.

Clara, que sabía por Darío del nacimiento de Alicia, había comentado lo mucho que la niña se parecía a su padre y lo simpática que era, y también había preguntado por las muelas de Isabel. La había visto en la botica mágica inmediatamente después de que le extrajeran la primera, pero después no había vuelto a coincidir ni con ella ni con su madre. Ana por su parte comentó lo alta que estaba Amelia, se interesó por el trabajo que Darío había hecho sobre Moltó, y le estaba contando que Alberto había resultado un poco miope, como su padre, cuando el crío apareció corriendo y gritando.

-¡ABUELAAAAAAAA! ¡YA SOLO ME FALTAN DOOOOOOOS!

-¡Alberto! Saluda en primer lugar.- Reprendió Ana. El niño giró la vista, encaró a la madre de Amelia y soltó un alegre ¡Hola! para a continuación centrar la atención en otra cosa.

-¡OHHHHH! ¡UNA ESCOBAAAAAA!- Exclamó Beto al localizar la escoba infantil de Amelia. En la plaza de Rada había una pequeña pista donde los críos podían echar sus vuelos, y Amelia se había llevado su escoba pensando precisamente en revolotear un rato, aunque después se había olvidado de ella.

– Yo también he traído la mía! ¿Volamos?- Exclamó entusiasta el niño. Y aunque Amelia había estado muy entretenida con Alicia y en el fondo de su ser se había sentido un poco dolida por la falta de interés inicial de Beto, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¡ABUELA! ¡SÁCAME LA ESCOBA!

-Espera hombre, no seas tan impaciente.- Ana, un poco seria por el trato perentorio que recibía de su nieto, abrió el bolso que colgaba del mango de la sillita y rebuscó dentro hasta extraer lo que parecía un llavero. Un segundo después tenía en la mano una escoba infantil ligeramente mas grande que la de Amelia. Beto casi se la quitó de las manos con un sonoro ¡GRACIAS! Y ambos niños salieron corriendo hacia el circuito.

-¡No hagas barbaridades! – Exclamó Clara dudando mucho que su hija fuera a hacerle caso mientras los niños, a la carrera, llegaban hasta el espacio habilitado para la escobas. Clara dejó escapar un resignado suspiro, y ya iba a comentar que no le extrañaría lo mas mínimo que su hija regresara al cabo de un rato con algún chichón cuando Alicia la distrajo. La bebé movía frenéticamente bracitos y piernas y hacía muchos ruiditos, como queriendo atraer la atención de alguien.

-¡Qué nerviosa se ha puesto! – Clara no pudo evitar el comentario. Ana sin embargo dejó escapar una risita.

-Es que ha visto a su papá...

Efectivamente, José Ignacio se aproximaba haciéndole gestos y carantoñas. Cuando llegó hasta ellas saludó a Clara, le entregó a Ana la caja de latón de los cromos añadiendo, como ya había anunciado Beto, que solo faltaban dos para completar la colección, y a continuación sacó a la niña de la sillita.

- Me la llevo a montar en los columpios.- Aclaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se la acomodaba en el hueco de un brazo. Y dicho aquello se marchó con ella muy ufano hasta un balancín.

-¿No es un poco pequeña para los columpios? – Se atrevió Clara a preguntar.

-Y su padre un poco mayor para ellos. Pero no podría decir cuál de los dos va a disfrutar mas.

Y las dos mujeres vieron cómo el padre depositaba a la pequeña, bien asida, sobre un balancín que a continuación procedía a mover despacio para felicidad de la criatura.

-¡Qué padrazo! – Exclamó Clara. Y Ana le dio la razón. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se mostrara sorprendida por la reciente paternidad de ambos, agradecía que Clara hubiera tenido el tacto de omitir cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto. Estaba cansada de que le preguntaran cómo se habían embarcado en semejante aventura, teniendo como tenían dos hijas ya casadas y un montón de nietos. Los mas cercanos sabían que no habían buscado otra hija, aunque tampoco la habían evitado. Con el resto, Ana solía zanjar la cuestión con un "_los niños vienen cuando Dios quiere_". Siempre había alguno que añadía algún comentario del tipo "_si, cuando quiere, pero hay que hacer algo_", a lo que ella respondía con mucho aplomo y con cierto tonillo rotundo que "_cuando Dios quiere no tiene que coincidir necesariamente con cuando los padres quieren_", frase lapidaria que solía poner fin a la charla.

Alicia había dado un giro a sus vidas en muchos sentidos, pero no en lo fundamental, reflexionaba Ana a menudo. Y sonrió al ver a José Ignacio enanchar disimuladamente con la varita el asiento de un columpio antes de sentarse en él con la niña en su regazo.

* * *

-¡Es muy fácil! – Decía Beto a Amelia. - ¡Mira cómo lo hago yo! - Y el niño se subió a la escoba de un salto, salió disparado cual bala de cañón y cuando llegó a la curva cerrada la ciñó como un corredor del mundial de motociclismo que pugna por el pódium.

-¡Ahora yo, Beto! – Exclamó Gabi, el amiguito de Alberto. Y Amelia contempló al otro niño, un chaval bajito con mucho pelo muy negro y muy tieso, que también montaba en su escoba de un salto y enfrentaba la curva con la misma soltura que su amigo.

-¡Ahora tu, Amelia! – Gritaron los dos niños desde el otro extremo de la pista. Amelia apretó los labios y se montó en la escoba. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería aprender a tomar las curvas así, pero lo cierto era que por mucho que lo intentaba, no le salía. Tampoco es que las tuviera todas consigo en aquella ocasión, porque lo cierto era que ni Beto ni Gabi le habían explicado claramente cómo hacerlo. Beto había hecho una especie de gesto, como de girar el cuerpo, pero por lo demás, se habían limitado a lanzarse como centellas confiando en que simplemente con verlos aprendería. Y lo cierto era que Amelia se tenía muy, pero que muy vistos a los chicos haciendo aquellas curvas, por lo que dudaba muy mucho de que esta vez le fuera a salir. Y ya casi iba a desistir cuando escuchó el grito de ánimo de Beto.

-¡VEEEEENGAAAAAAA! ¡AMEEEEEEELIIIIIIIAAAAAA!

La cría apretó los dientes, puso cara decidida y se echó a volar. Un segundo antes de entrar en la curva dudó, como siempre. Cuando se vio despedida hacia el exterior de la curva tuvo aún un nanosegundo para razonar que no le extrañaba nada en absoluto que se la fuera a pegar.

-¡AMELIA!

La rodilla le dolía un montón, aunque la escoba parecía no haber sufrido desperfectos. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que seguía sin saber tomar las curvas ceñidas, y eso hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza porque creía que así evitaría ponerse a llorar, pero el resultado fue el contrario. Dos gruesos lagrimones le corrieron por las enrojecidas mejillas.

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño? – Amelia seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero sabía que ese era Beto, inclinado a su derecha y con una mano sobre su hombro. También notó cómo alguien se aproximaba corriendo por el otro lado y pensó que sería Gabi, el travieso amigo de Beto. Pero no lo era.

-¡Amelia!

La niña abrió los ojos y miró a su izquierda. Un cariacontecido Darío alternaba nervioso la vista, de su cara a su rodilla y viceversa.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – Insistió el chico. La niña apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, aunque las lágrimas decían lo contrario.

-Estábamos jugando a hacer curvas cerradas y ha perdido la escoba...- Empezó Beto a explicar.

-¡Eso ya lo he visto! – Cortó Darío preocupado.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Amelia? Sabes de sobra que es muy peligroso.

-¡Los chicos lo hacen, y yo quiero aprender a hacerlo! – Explotó la niña sin querer.- ¡Beto me estaba enseñando!¡Cosa que tu no has hecho! - Le había dicho muchas veces a su hermano que le enseñara, pero Darío se había limitado a repetir la cantinela de su madre de que era muy peligroso. Y Amelia no comprendía por qué. ¡Si su hermano siempre apoyaba todas sus iniciativas, sobre todo si eran un poco arriesgadas!

-Anda, levanta. Vamos con mamá y que te cure esa rodilla despellejada...- Replicó su hermano tendiéndole la mano con el gesto fruncido. Y Amelia se sintió fatal porque por un instante le pareció que su idolatrado hermano mayor había decidido pasarse al bando de los adultos. Así que se cruzó de brazos y negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Estaba muy, pero que muy enfadada con Darío.

-Amelia, por favor, no seas como una cría pequeña...- Insistió Darío mientras Beto y Gabi intercambiaban compungidas miradas, sin saber muy bien qué mas hacer o decir.

-¡Vaya torta, Amelia! - Otra voz familiar, esta vez femenina, se sumó al corro.- Te he visto de lejos y hasta me has dado grima.

-¡Babe! – Exclamó Beto poniéndose de pie como un resorte.- ¡Amelia no sabe hacer la curva!

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- Replicó Babe mientras tendía a Darío un paquete de toallitas húmedas que el chico tomó casi sin mirarla mientras mascullaba un "gracias" apenas audible.

-Creo que su hermano está enfadado.- Dijo entonces Gabi a media voz. Babe empezó a sonreír. El amigo de su hermano era un crío que decía las cosas tal cual las pensaba, y eso le hacía mucha gracia. Pero lo dejó en media sonrisa cuando vio la cara de furia que dedicó Darío al chaval. Una mirada tan petrificadota que Gabi también se quedó mudo.

-¡No sabe lanzarse en curva cerrada, y vosotros vais y la animáis a hacerlo! – Explotó Darío muy enfadado.

-¡Pero si le estábamos enseñando! – Replicó Gabi recuperando la capacidad de reacción.

- Con escaso éxito.- Terció Babe poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gabi.- Anda, Gabi y Beto, id a revolotear, que ya le enseño yo.

-¡Pero...! – Quiso insistir Gabi. Beto, que estaba mas acostumbrado a las formas de su hermana, comprendió que lo mejor que podían hacer los dos críos era marcharse, así que le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. A regañadientes, Gabi se dejó llevar mientras Amelia miraba esperanzada a la hermana de su amigo.

-¿De verdad que sabes cómo enseñarme? – Darío observó con estupor cómo la cara de su hermanita, a pesar de los lagrimones y el color rojo intenso, se iluminaba con una sonrisilla de felicidad.

-Amelia...- Terció el chico sintiendo una especie de vacío en el estómago.- Es muy peligroso.

-Si no se sabe hacer.

Darío se puso de pie y encaró a Isabel. En los últimos seis meses debía haber vuelto a crecer algo porque los ojos de ambos quedaban a la misma altura, y aquello le produjo una extraña sensación que no supo identificar.

-Supongo que tu sabes hacerlo.- Murmuró Darío. Isabel se dio cuenta de que algo inquietaba al chico, pero era un algo que no tenía que ver exactamente con los peligros de volar haciendo el burro. No supo identificar qué podía ser, pero como se había ofrecido a enseñar a la niña, y además consideraba que era una cosa fácil, decidió seguir adelante.

-¿Me dejas un momento la escoba, Amelia?

La niña tendió la escoba a la hermana de su amigo y se puso a su lado muy atenta. Algunos mechones de pelo se habían escapado de la coleta y las mejillas seguían enrojecidas y húmedas. Había olvidado por completo la rodilla despellejada y en sus ojos atentos se podía leer que Babe tenía su mas completa atención.

Babe tomó la escoba y se agachó un poco para quedar mas o menos a su altura.

-Eres diestra ¿No?

La niña asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Entonces llevas la mano derecha delante. Es mejor que empieces practicando el giro a la izquierda porque al ser diestra te saldrá antes. Lo que tienes que hacer es, en cuanto entras en la curva, compensar hacia fuera con la mano contraria. Así ¿Lo ves?

Amelia sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de emoción. ¡Por fin alguien le explicaba qué hacer! ¡Y tenía toda la pinta de funcionar!

-Venga. Inténtalo. Pero la primera vez despacio ¿Eh?

La niña asintió encantada, aunque antes de salir corriendo un recóndito resorte le hizo mirar a su hermano y preguntar.

-Darío... ¿Puedo...?

- Pero con cuidado. ¡Despacio! .- El chico asintió de mala gana y no se dignó mirar a Isabel mientras su hermana corría como una exhalación hasta la pista de vuelo, se subía en la escoba y, con menos prudencia y mas velocidad de las que él hubiera querido, afrontaba el reto de la curva cerrada a la izquierda para salir, por primera vez, victoriosa.

-¡Me has visto, Darío! – Gritó Amelia mientras volaba rauda hacia ellos.- ¡Me ha salido! ¡Me ha salido!

-Si, te ha salido muy bien.- Dijo el chico.- Anda, vuelve a la pista. Si viene un guarda y te ve volando fuera te reñirá y puede que te confisque la escoba. ¡Y por el amor de Dios! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Que acabas de aprender!

Amelia corrió rauda a perderse entre los volanderos, y un cariacontecido y un poco avergonzado Darío encaró a Isabel.

- Gracias.- Musitó el chico.

- No hay de qué.- Replicó Isabel contemplando a Amelia. La niña había pillado a la primera lo que tenía que hacer y se lo estaba pasando en grande. Pronto tomaría las curvas con la misma precisión que Beto.

-Yo... siento haber sido tan borde con el amigo de tu hermano...

- No creo que Gabi te lo tome en cuenta. En realidad, cuando está con Beto los demás no hacemos otra cosa que llamarle la atención. Es bastante tremendo.

-... La verdad es que yo nunca he sabido hacerlo. Por eso no podía enseñar a Amelia... pero no se lo he dicho.

- Sabiendo el truco, enseguida sale bien. Prueba en un rato libre.

- No soy muy bueno volando. En realidad, soy un poco mediocre.- Darío, un poco avergonzado por haber sido tan arisco con Isabel y sorprendido de lo bien que se tomaba todo aquello, se sentía ahora en la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse también con ella. Por alguna misteriosa razón no se veía muy capaz, de manera que se había encontrado confesándole algo que, de niño y sobre todo de adolescente, le había quitado un poco el sueño. Era malo volando.

-Ya será menos. ¡Fíjate! ¡Ya lo ha pillado también para la derecha! ¡Ostras! ¡Ha adelantado a Gabi!

- Rematadamente malo. Un desastre... creo que me daba un poco de vergüenza decírselo.- Insisitó Darío.

-Venga, hombre. Nadie es perfecto.

"_Tu si eres perfecta_" le hubiera dicho en ese momento. Afortunadamente, pudo contenerse y cerrar la boca. Pero su silencio, de alguna manera, ella lo interpretó.

-Yo, por ejemplo.- Empezó a decir Babe.- Soy _demasiado_ alta. Se que a la mayoría de los chicos que conozco no les gusta demasiado que les pase. ¡Oh, ahí está mi abuela! ¡Está con tu madre! Vamos.

Isabel echó a andar a buen paso y Darío la siguió. Babe no dijo nada mas. Concentró su atención en saludar a sus abuelos y en hacer carantoñas en la distancia a Alicia. Como sucedía cada vez que hablaba un rato con el hermano de Amelia, estaba cómoda hasta que llegaba un momento en que le entraba una necesidad de distanciarse. Aunque curiosamente, en esta ocasión enseguida se le pasó y le entraron muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionaba cuando le presentara a su, simultáneamente, tía y ahijada. ¡A ver qué cara ponía! Y ya estaban llegando al banco cuando lo oyó. Y eso que él lo dijo en un murmullo prácticamente imperceptible.

-_A mi no me importa._

Fue como un baño interior de algo desconocido y cálido. Una certeza, a pesar de que solo tenía catorce años. Babe guardó las palabras en su interior para rumiarlas mas tarde, aunque su alma de mujer las comprendía a la perfección. Sabía de sobra que el amor de una vida existe, porque lo veía constantemente en su familia, gracias al Creador. ¿Cómo saber cuál es? Se preguntó de repente. Y mientras cogía a una encantada Alicia en brazos se hizo el firme propósito de averiguarlo.


	170. Las partes del Yo III

**CAPÍTULO 170**

**LAS PARTES DEL "YO" (III)**

_**Junio de 1949...**_

_- ¡Hmmmmp!_

Varita en una mano, llave inglesa en la otra, Santiago intentaba infructuosamente arreglar aquel desagüe atascado. Podía ver, conjurando un fino pero potente _Lumos_, que algo en el interior bloqueaba el paso del agua. Algo amarillo y _blando,_ que se encasquetaba aún mas en la tubería si lo conjurabas con un _Accio_ y que al meter la punta de la varita cedía al tacto.

Santiago se mostró reticente desde el principio a llamar a un fontanero _muggle _para reparar el desagüe de la bañera de su casa, como sugirió su suegra. No es que dudara de la pericia del fontanero del pueblo, porque no dudaba, sino porque la casa estaba provista de numerosos hechizos y encantamientos que no estaba dispuesto a retirar por una avería de cañerías. ¡Ah!, y por supuesto, porque por allí pululaban sueltas y mágicamente descontroladas sus dos hijas, de cuatro y tres años. Minibrujas capaces de _casi_ cualquier cosa, como demostraba el hecho de que a menudo los juguetes flotaban por cualquier parte descontrolados.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el atasco había sido cosa de ellas. ¿Acaso iban Sara o él a ser tan descuidados como para que se les colara algo tan grande y amarillo dentro del desagüe? No. Lo que había ahí dentro, sospechaba el mago, debía ser un juguete. Mágico o _muggle,_ daba igual. Pero un juguete. Tampoco era esencial en ese momento averiguar cómo ¡Por la escoba de Bargota! había ido a parar al interior del tubo. Lo principal en esos momentos era extraerlo, y después ya intentaría averiguar qué habían hecho su par de minibrujas. Y hablando de las dos minibrujas... Santiago dejó de hurgar por un momento y giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a las dos niñas.

Amaia y Amparo, la mayor asiendo a la pequeña fuertemente de la mano, estaban plantadas ahí, mirándolo fijamente, y no podría decir desde cuándo. Las dos, con vestidos idénticos, ambos ligeramente cortos porque crecían deprisa, lo miraban con ojos abiertos, casi sin pestañear, ambas con expresión de absoluta confianza. Por un momento se sintió enternecido y estuvo a punto de abrazarlas, pero enseguida recordó que no era momento de colmar de arrumacos y mimitos a sus dos mini brujillas, sino de arreglar el desaguisado doméstico.

- Niñas..- Empezó a hablar el padre con un tono suave.- ... ¿No queréis ir a jugar a otro sitio?

Las dos crías menearon la cabeza a derecha e izquierda con firmeza.

- Queremos verte, papi.- Dijo la mayor con mucho convencimiento. Santiago dejó escapar un leve suspiro, depositó la llave inglesa en el suelo, se ajustó la varita en el cinturón y se puso en cuclillas delante de sus niñas.

-Es que necesito espacio para trabajar. – Explicó con calma a las pequeñas.- Si os quedáis aquí os puedo hacer daño sin querer...

-Tu no nos haces pupa, papi.-Replicó la menor muy seria y convencida. Santiago sonrió y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. La niña lo miraba con un algo en la mirada que casi parecía devoción, una confianza tan intensa que Santiago, que por un momento se había visto incapaz de arreglar la avería, sintió renacer en su interior la motivación que le había desaparecido al bregar con el juguetito amarillo. Pero aún con la inyección de moral, el mago seguía necesitando espacio, así que sonrió a ambas y se dirigió a la mayor.

-Mira, Amaia ¿Por qué no te llevas a tu hermana fuera del baño? De verdad que papá necesita espacio... – Insistió. Amaia tampoco estaba muy por la labor de dejar aquel entretenimiento, pero a pesar de sus cuatro curiosos años era una cría bastante obediente, así que tras mirar fijamente a los ojos a su padre terminó claudicando, y Santiago vio con satisfacción que tiraba de su hermana con cierto hastío.

Satisfecho, el joven mago se acarició el mentón, pensativo. Haría un último intento con otra estrategia. Si no era capaz, tendría que avisar a unos albañiles mágicos.

Amaia y Amparo no se fueron muy lejos. En realidad, se quedaron en el pasillo, junto a la puerta del baño, jugando con una cocinita que probablemente habían invocado con su magia infantil. Santiago las oía trastear sin prestar mucha atención mientras proseguía con su particular batalla contra el atasco. Las niñas debían estar jugando a hacer pociones, porque oía a Amaia parlotear sobre una muñeca malita y mentar varillas de remover calderos. Santiago asintió para sí. Las niñas brujas, lógicamente, no jugaban a las cocinitas como el resto de las niñas. Al menos, no _exactamente_ igual. Y siguió a lo suyo muy concentrado, confiado de que sus hijas no le darían la lata.

-¡Amparo! – Dijo entonces Amaia.- ¡Agua! – La hermanita tomó el calderín de juguete de manos de su hermana mayor y, ni corta ni perezosa, se coló en el baño. Santiago levantó la cabeza la escuchar arrastrar el pequeño escabel de madera que tenían para que las niñas alcanzaran a lavarse las manos.

-¡Amparo! – Exclamó el padre al ver a la pequeña.- ¿Qué te he dicho?

La niña, que no se esperaba que le hablaran, se llevó un buen susto y dio un respingo. Y como pasa con cierta frecuencia con los niños mágicos, tuvo un estallido de magia.

Un patito de goma minúsculo y un tanto sucio salió disparado del desagüe seguido de un potente chorro de agua sucia.

-¡Ahg! ¡Amparo! – Volvió a gritar Santiago. Tenía la camisa completamente empapada y el suelo del baño estaba asquerosamente encharcado. Curiosamente, la niña no tenía encima ni una minúscula gotita de agua.

- ¡Qué desastre! ¡Hay que limpiar esto antes de que lo vea mamá! – Santiago sacó su varita del cinturón y empezó a desvanecer el agua del suelo, sin mirar a su benjamina y por tanto sin percatarse de la cara de pasmo, preludio de un inmediato lloro, que la pobre había puesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Estás empapado! – Como no podía ser de otro modo, Sara había aparecido en la puerta del baño nada mas decir el padre que había que evitar que contemplara el desastre. Afortunadamente, apenas si quedaban restos de agua en el suelo, así que Santiago se echó una mirada a su camisa mientras explicaba lo que había ocurrido.

Y mientras contaba lo del estallido de magia, Sara cogió en brazos a una Amparo que lloraba con desconsuelo.

-No ha sido nada, pero tenías que haber obedecido a papá...- Explicaba la madre mientras el padre se desabotonaba la camisa.- ¡Amaia! No te metas en el baño que ya estamos muchos y... ¿Qué te pasa?

Amaia miraba a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de susto tremendo.

-¡Papá tiene pupa! – Explicó la niña señalando con el dedo. Sara, con la menor en brazos, se giró preocupada. Santiago sostenía en una mano la camisa empapada, hecha una especie de bola, y en la otra su varita. Por lo demás, Sara no atisbó el mas mínimo rastro de herida, moratón o cualquier otra lesión reciente. Y ya iba a abrir la boca para preguntar a su hija mayor cuando la menor, que había parado de hipar, levantó el dedito índice y señaló el torso de su padre.

-¡Pupa! ¡Papá!

Ambos padres miraron dónde la niña señalaba. Y comprendieron.

Amaia y Amparo acababan de descubrir la cicatriz que cruzaba la parte superior del pecho de su padre. Normalmente, Santiago la disimulaba con un hechizo si tenía que estar sin camisa, lo que generalmente ocurría si estaban en la playa, para evitarse miradas indiscretas de muggles y de magos. Pero nunca lo hacía en casa. Claro que en casa, la que normalmente lo veía sin camisa era Sara.

-Eso no es pupa, cariño.- Explicó Sara mientras el padre se hacía aquellas deducciones mentales.- Es una cicatriz.

-¿Qué es una _cicatiz_? – Preguntó la menor sin poder quitar la vista de su padre.

-Es lo que queda cuando se cura una pupa.- Explicó Amaia con la autoridad que otorga ser la mayor y tener cuatro años.

-Eso es.- Asintió Santiago.- Es el recuerdo de una pupa.

-¡Es grande! – Exclamó Amparo.- ¿Te cuidó mamá cuando te la _haciste_?

Santiago dejó escapar una risita antes de contestar.

-¡Vaya si me cuidó! ¡Hasta se casó conmigo para cuidarme!

Las dos niñas miraron a su padre asombradas. A raíz de aquello, los padres tuvieron que dar unas someras explicaciones. Fue la primera vez que las niñas supieron de esa parte de la historia familiar.

- Supongo que todas las niñas preguntamos en algún momento a nuestros padres por el día que se casaron.- Reflexionó Sara mas tarde.

- Bueno, es lo que hay. Al menos se lo han tomado con bastante "naturalidad".- Replicó Santiago pensativo.

-Los niños son así. Asumen este tipo de cosas con asombrosa facilidad... mi padre cuenta que subió muy alto a una de mis primas en la escoba y que cuando iba a preguntarle qué le parecía volar tan alto ella se le adelantó y le preguntó si era allí donde estaban los muertos.

Santiago dejó escapar una risita mientras Sara se encogía de hombros.

- Espero que a la larga, no hagan de ello un drama...

- ¿Por qué iban a hacer de ello un drama? Tu misma has dicho que los niños se toman estas cosas con mas naturalidad que los adultos...

-Ya... pero cuando se vayan haciendo mayores y vayan sabiendo mas detalles...

- Bueno. El "detalle" principal lo tienen a la vista ¿No? – Santiago extendió los brazos en un inequívoco gesto. Sara sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

-Eso es cierto.- Murmuró mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho, justo por encima de la cicatriz. Durante un instante permanecieron así, abrazados, en silencio. Pero enseguida Santiago llevó la mano a la nuca de Sara y la acarició con cuidado.

-¿Y tu qué pensaste?- Inquirió entonces. – Nunca me lo has explicado...

-Es que, en realidad, no se lo que pensé.- Replicó ella mientras pasaba sus palmas suavemente por la espalda de su marido.- Creo que no pensé. Simplemente, actué. Tenía que hacerlo. Y lo hice. Igual fue una reacción instintiva. O el subconsciente...¡Yo qué se!

Santiago la estrechó aún mas y le besó la frente.

- Pues a toro pasado...- Dijo él un poquito después.- ...la verdad es que felicito a tu subconsciente.

-¿Y a mi no? – Preguntó ella sin levantar la cabeza.

- También.

- Menos mal.

Algo iba a decir Santiago pero en esos momentos se escuchó un estrépito seguido de un lloro.

-¡Papáaaaa! Puuuupaaaaaaa!

Dejaron de filosofar sobre el consciente y el subconsciente. Y sobre todo, dejaron sus arrumacos. ¡Con lo a gusto que estaban! Sara nunca, ni en el momento mas crudo, dudó ni un instante. Había salido bien, y eran un matrimonio feliz. Pero las "consecuencias" a largo plazo también estaban ahí. De momento eran dos, y con una de ellas lo mas inmediato era salir corriendo a verificar "daños". Claro que después, la principal preocupación de Amparo, que se había pillado con un cajón, era saber si le quedaría una "_cicatiz_".


	171. Las partes del Yo IV

**CAPÍTULO 171**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (IV)**

_**Octubre de 1973...**_

Cuando el niño Fernando descubrió que las brujas existían de verdad y que su adorada amiguita Amaia era una de ellas, lejos de aterrorizarse pensó que la gente había estado muy equivocada durante siglos, pues en lugar de enviadas del diablo mas bien tenían que ser ayudantes de los ángeles. Y es que Fernando siempre vio en ella una persona bondadosa, inteligente y muy guapa. ¿Por qué iba a temer él de sus extraordinarias facultades si era una buenísima persona? Sus poderes eran un don, igual que otras personas tienen dotes musicales o están especialmente capacitadas para el deporte. Fernando sabía a ciencia cierta que si Amaia no hubiera sido una bruja se hubiera enamorado igualmente de ella, y siéndolo tampoco le importaba especialmente. Ella era ella y punto. Amaia. La mujer de su vida. De esta y de las que hubiera después.

Pero eso no quería decir que no prestara atención a todo el mundo paralelo en el que encajaba su amada, la sociedad mágica perfectamente organizada en la que ella y su familia entretejían sus existencias con hilos a veces muggles, como él mismo. Según Amaia, se había adaptado extraordinariamente bien a vivir rodeado de grandes cantidades de energía mágica concentrada y era asombroso cómo soportaba la "desaparición". Y era cierto. A él eso de que lo desvanecieran en un sitio para hacerlo aparecer instantes después en otro que podía estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, lejos de producirle sensaciones desagradables hasta le gustaba. Pero no se había quedado ahí. Se había interesado por todo lo relacionado con Amaia, como era natural. Y muy especialmente y desde el primer momento se había interesado por su profesión. Enseguida captó que era como un médico especialista en una serie de dolencias que a él no le afectaban y que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado en el mayor de sus desvaríos que existían, y todas las implicaciones que tendría para ambos.

Ahora Fernando se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Después de tantos años de espera por fin había cumplido su sueño y se había casado con la mujer a la que amaba desde que era niño. A veces, mientras removía cuidadosamente cualquier guiso, dejaba la mente vagar hasta aquel recuerdo infantil de la niña de las trenzas revoloteando en el prado sobre una escoba y se descubría sonriendo un poco embobado. Entonces algunos pinches se intercambiaban codazos y entre risitas murmuraban que el sous-chef estaba pensando en su señora, cosa que no podían criticar lo mas mínimo porque era obvio que estaba como un tren.

No tenían idea de que Fernando había afrontado el matrimonio aún a riesgo de quedar avocado a ser comparado con el Santo José dados los antecedentes de su mujer. Pero tal era la fuerza del amor que sentía por Amaia que aún así habría aceptado de buen grado. Afortunadamente, ella había superado sus temores y aunque las primeras veces habían pecado de un poco torpes, enseguida se ajustaron y lo cierto era que ambos disfrutaban de las mieles del matrimonio. Y Fernando se sonrojaba mientras cortaba zanahorias rápidamente en rodajas asombrosamente idénticas mientras pensaba en su esposa en la cama. Ella era dulce, cariñosa y también apasionada. Y una vez de regreso de su luna de miel, el joven matrimonio se había instalado en una rutina que lejos de augurar aburrimiento prometía resultar una experiencia muy feliz.

Quizás por todo aquello, la primera vez que ocurrió Fernando no le dio importancia. Amaia se había despertado violentamente sentándose de golpe en la cama. El, asustado, había encendido la luz de la lamparita que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche para encontrarla con los ojos desorbitados y la mano en el pecho respirando entrecortadamente. La miró inquieto e interrogante y ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Estaba soñando… una pesadilla.- Murmuró después de echar un vistazo al dormitorio y situarse. Fernando suspiró también, volvió a tumbarse en la cama boca arriba y recibió con naturalidad su abrazo. Permaneció un rato despierto, acariciando suavemente el brazo de su mujer hasta que la sintió de nuevo dormida. Solo entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos.

- Ana lo llama "pesadillas hospitalarias" – Explicó Amaia a Fernando a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban. – A veces me pasa cuando tengo algún caso un poco peliagudo o que me preocupe. He despertado a mis hermanas mas de una vez, sin querer…

Fernando no supo qué replicar en primera instancia. Cualquiera podía tener una pesadilla de vez en cuando y el solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír, lo que a su vez provocó que Amaia lo mirara con curiosidad.

- Yo una vez soñé que me perseguía una enorme tarta de chocolate. Una "_sachen_", con mermelada de frambuesa por dentro. – Aclaró mientras removía su café.

- ¿Pretendía comerte? – Preguntó ella divertida.

- Con una boca enorme con labios de nata montada y colmillos afilados de bizcocho.

Amaia soltó una buena carcajada antes de abrazarlo y besarlo con afecto en la mejilla.

- Si, si. Tú ríete. – Replicó con la mirada embelesada en los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de ella al sonreír.- Pero dentro del sueño, la tarta era terrorífica.- Añadió él dejándose mimar.

Hubiera quedado la cosa en una simple anécdota si no hubiera sido porque las pesadillas se repitieron la noche siguiente y también la posterior. Y entonces Fernando, preocupado, decidió coger el toro por los cuernos. Se sentó frente a su mujer y decidió que había que hablar del tema.

- ¿Está pasando algo en el hospital? – Preguntó procurando que el tono empleado fuera dulce. Amaia se puso seria y asintió.

- Tenemos un caso difícil. Es cierto que me preocupa mucho.- Dijo ella entornando sus ojos azules.

- Tanto que sueñas con ello…- Añadió Fernando comprensivo.

- Como ya te comenté, no es la primera vez que me pasa.- Dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Eso no me extraña, conociéndote.- Replicó Fernando sin dejar de mirarla con mucha atención.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó ella curiosa. Fernando dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

- Cariño, tu te preocupas por cualquiera. A veces pienso que no te tocó el mejor temperamento para tu profesión.

-¡Ah! ¿No? – Amaia estaba un poco perpleja por la aseveración de su marido, pero antes de replicarle con el contundente argumento de que se dedicaba a lo que siempre había deseado, la profesión que constituía su vocación desde niña, le dejó explicarse.

- Quiero decir que probablemente los sanadores que pueden poner un poco de distancia e implicarse menos emocionalmente duermen mucho mejor que tu… Y sus cónyuges también.- Añadió con una risita.- Pero eres como eres y así te quiero yo, así que habrá que buscar una solución. Y no me refiero a atiborrarte de ningún mejunje de los que fabrica tu primo.

Amaia lo miró fijamente un instante y después sonrió. Fernando no le reprochaba el dejarse llevar por sus casos, aunque después de varios años de ejercicio profesional dudaba que pudieran encontrar una solución como él pretendía.

- ¿Y si me cuentas tus pesadillas? – Preguntó entonces Fernando anticipándose a su pregunta.

- ¡Oh, Fernando…! - Exclamó ella mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba cómo abordar la respuesta.- Mis pesadillas, en realidad son como tu tarta "sachen", un completo absurdo cuando uno está despierto.

- Mejor. Así podremos reírnos los dos un poco.

-¿A las cuatro de la mañana? – Preguntó ella aludiendo a la intempestiva hora de la noche anterior.

-Ya que me despiertas y que después te vuelves a dormir inmediatamente… no veo otra opción.

- No se si funcionaría.- Amaia dejó escapar una risita.

-Prueba a ver la próxima vez.

Amaia mantuvo la sonrisa aunque por dentro empezaba a dudar que a Fernando le hiciera gracia un sueño en el que a un paciente se le abría el vientre y se le salían los intestinos debido a una "multijugos" erróneamente elaborada, por poner uno de los ejemplos mas terroríficos de los que había experimentado últimamente.

En cualquier caso no hubo ocasión de probar el método porque durante las dos semanas siguientes Amaia no tuvo pesadillas. Y si las tuvo y se despertó a media noche, no padeció sobresaltos que despertaran a su marido.

Hasta que volvió a ocurrir y pasadas las cuatro de la mañana Fernando escuchaba con estoicismo y un sueño tremendo una historia rocambolesca y esperpéntica de viruelas purulentas de dragón que generaban unas pústulas supurantes de las que de repente brotaban geranios colmilludos. En cualquier caso, lo hizo de buen grado deseando de todo corazón que aquello pusiera término a las explosiones oníricas del subconsciente de su señora esposa.

Durante los dos días siguientes Amaia no tuvo pesadillas, aunque en esta ocasión Fernando fue mas prudente en sus expectativas. E hizo bien, porque volvieron a la tercera noche.

- Me parece que, salvo para restarte tiempo de descanso, este método no sirve de nada.- Expuso ella compungida a la mañana siguiente, mientras él intentaba apartar de la mente una historia escatológica que implicaba grajeas de sabor a deposición e intestinos que se volvían azules.

- Y para hacer que aborrezca el desayuno… ¡Grajeas de sabores asquerosos!

- Me temo que eso existe. Es un dulce muy popular a ciertas edades, ya sabes, como mezclar coca-cola, fanta de naranja y de limón y echarle dentro patatas fritas y cacahuetes… lo traen de Inglaterra.

Fernando hizo un mohín de repulsión un poquito exagerado y después volvió a la carga.

-¿Y por qué no me hablas de los casos que te preocupan tanto cuando llegas a casa?

- Porque estoy sujeta a secreto profesional.- Amaia frunció el ceño y se puso inusualmente seria.- No puedo ir contando por ahí, por mucho que me desahogue la opción.

- Bueno. No tienes que darme todos los detalles, Y además yo no soy ninguna portera cotilla ni tampoco es que conozca a todo el mundo mágico como para ir corriendo a continuación a soltarme la lengua…

Fernando habría añadido "y además soy tu marido", pero no lo hizo porque la expresión compungida de Amaia requería toda su atención.

-¡Oh! ¡Fernando! – Exclamó ella corriendo a abrazarlo.- ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Y otra vez te he subestimado!

-No me has subestimado, guapísima. – Negó con convicción. Ella corrió hacia él, Fernando la estrechó entre sus brazos y así la tuvo un buen rato. Con todo su poder, Amaia se había sentido el elemento débil de la pareja porque había subestimado a su marido. Y para su dolor, no era la primera vez. Pero Fernando no le daba importancia a esa circunstancia. Nunca se la había dado. En realidad, por mucho que Amaia dijera lo contrario él no tenía la sensación de haber sido minusvalorado por ella nunca. Era un hombre extraordinario y Amaia se sintió tremendamente afortunada entre aquellos brazos fuertes forjados a base de transportar desde adolescente pesados sacos de harina para la panadería de su padre.

Aquella misma noche Amaia le contó a Fernando el caso de una intoxicación de un adolescente por ingesta masiva de Grageas de Bertie Boots. Y aunque ella siguió igualmente implicada en el caso, dándole vueltas y consultando libros cada poco, lo cierto fue que sintió alivio en el alma y por fin consiguió descansar adecuadamente durante la noche, hecho que al día siguiente agradeció enormemente porque el hospital necesitó de todas sus capacidades al cien por cien.

-Me temo, mi vida…- Le decía a la noche siguiente, abrazada a él en la cama.- que de ahora en adelante vas a escuchar historias de lo mas extraordinarias.

-¿Extraordinarias? Eso me toca a mi decidirlo. Y sabes que cuesta que la magia me impresione.

Amaia soltó una risita y se pegó aún mas a él. Fernando suspiró de felicidad y decidió que ya estaba bien de cháchara por aquella noche.

-Tenía un "plan B"…- Dijo girándose hasta quedar frente a ella.- Creo que lo pondré en práctica, por si las moscas.- Añadió acariciando suavemente el cuello de su bruja.

-¿Y cuál es ese "plan B"? – Preguntó ella con mas interés en las caricias que Fernando le estaba prodigando. El dejó de hacerle mimos para que le prestara toda su atención, la miró fijamente y después sonrió como el gato de Chesire.

-Agotarte antes de dormir.- Dijo tras una pausa de efecto enarcando las cejas varias veces como una parodia de Groucho Marx. Amaia le dedicó una mirada indescifrable durante un instante y después se echó a reír.

- Como profesional de la salud, opino que tienes razón. Terapia complementaria…

- Me encanta, guapísima. Préstame toda tu atención.

Ella se dejó envolver por la presencia de Fernando. Era un hombre fuerte y recio debido al trabajo físico que había realizado desde muy pequeño ayudando a su padre. Sus manos eran anchas y fuertes como palas de remos. Y sin embargo, eran todo ternura. Fernando era, todo él, ternura. Y magia. Mucha magia. El era capaz de conjurar los peores terrores nocturnos de Amaia.

_**6 de julio de 1978...**_

Fernando respiró hondo, bebió un buen sorbo del vaso con agua y hielo que tenía cerca desde que comenzó el calor y le echó un vistazo rápido a los "menús del día" para toda la semana que, recién impresos, le tendía Moncho, su buen amigo y colaborador. Eran los primeros _Sanfermines _para su restaurante y aunque no estuviera en Pamplona Fernando sabía que la clientela aumentaría. Cuando Amaia y él planificaron aquella aventura, pensar en las fiestas por antonomasia de su patria chica resultaba a la vez estimulante y aterrador. Pero ahora, llegado el momento, Fernando tenía otras preocupaciones mas acuciantes en mente.

Ocho meses atrás, después del estupor inicial, lo que experimentó fue terror por que algo pudiera ir mal en el sorpresivo embarazo de Amaia. Un terror en estado puro y sin adulterar que le asaltaba cuando estaba mas desprevenido supervisando las ollas o preparando sofritos, saludando personalmente a clientes o repasando la lista de la compra. Era mas terrorífico sin Amaia cerca, sin poder constatar por sí mismo que todo iba bien, sin su sonrisa ilusionada, sin su perfil con una mano en los riñones y la otra en el barrigón o en la varita.

Amaia era inmensamente feliz con aquella doble maternidad, y eso bastaba para que él diera por buenos sus pavores. Pero cuando ella no estaba a la vista la sola idea de que algo pudiera ir mal resultaba muchísimo mas dura.

Se acercaba el momento y los niños deberían nacer por cesárea, pero aunque tenían una fecha prevista a mediados de mes, Graciana avisó que el parto podría presentarse en cualquier momento. La vieja bruja matrona y herbolera ya no estaba en condiciones de asistir a nacimientos y todavía no había vuelto a implantarse una maternidad en San Mateo, por lo que Amaia daría a luz como la mayoría de las mujeres de la época, en un hospital _muggle_.

Fernando cerró los ojos un segundo, volvió a respirar hondo y repasó los menús con atención y rapidez.

-Todo está correcto.- Dijo devolviendo los papeles a Moncho. Y ya iba a pasar a repasar unas cuentas cuando el timbrazo del teléfono desbarató sus planes.

-¿Diga?

Durante los breves minutos en los que Sara le informó de que efectivamente había llegado el momento, que Amaia estaba en el Virgen del Camino de Pamplona y que José Ignacio se aparecería enseguida en Vera para desaparecerlo, sintió un vértigo tremendo. Apenas si le dio tiempo a dar la noticia al escaso personal que trabajaba temprano por la mañanas, todos ellos de absoluta confianza, y por primera vez se mareó con la sola idea de la _Desaparción_.

Aquel 6 de julio mientras la ciudad estallaba en fiestas Fernando lo pasó como en otro planeta, bajo el bombardeo constante de una catarata de sensaciones que fueron desde el nerviosismo al conocer la noticia a la mas absoluta admiración cuando posó la vista en dos cuerpecillos sonrosados que se movían y berreaban con toda la energía de unas vidas recién estrenadas, pasando por el miedo, la incertidumbre, el agotamiento y la emoción.

* * *

_6 de julio de 2012, a poco mas de una hora de que oficialmente comiencen los Sanfermines con nuestro tradicional Txupinazo_

_Felicidades a Lucía y Fer, sobre la marcha he decidido que hoy es su cumpleaños._


	172. Las partes del Yo V Al1

**CAPÍTULO 172**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (V)**

_**Un pequeño especial con un personaje de Cris Snape, al hilo de una "charla" que tuvimos ayer por pm...**_

_**Espero haber acertado con la personalidad del personaje...**_

* * *

_**2 de Julio de 1995 (domingo). Picos de Europa. Campamentos Mágicos**_

Lucía y Almudena ya estaban debidamente instaladas en los campamentos. Habían dormido en Vera y por la mañana temprano tía Amaia las había desaparecido junto con Fer hasta los Picos de Europa con todas sus cosas, de manera que fueron de los primeros en ser recibidos por la incombustible doña Lutgarda. Después de tomar posesión de la habitación que compartían, las dos primas habían vagado por los terrenos un tanto erráticas hasta la hora de comer, saludando o curioseando a los escasos compañeros que habían ido llegando durante la mañana. Por la tarde las chicas declinaron la invitación de Fer y un amigo suyo de volar sobre el cauce del río porque como buen par de jovencitas que eran estaban deseando continuar con sus cotilleos mientras iban llegando los correspondientes _compis_, especialmente los chicos. Ambas se habían sentado en un banco estratégicamente situado para observar el ir y venir sin perder ripio, y así llevaban de cháchara y cotilleo un par de horas.

- ¡Mira! ¡Por ahí va Segarra! – Almudena indicó con la cabeza en una dirección y Lucía se apresuro a mirar hacía allí. Iván Segarra era un chico de dieciocho que asistiría a sus últimos campamentos y que desde el año anterior le hacía tilín a la menor de las Pizarro, aunque se había guardado muy mucho de comentar nada al respecto con nadie, ni siquiera con su prima.

- En compañía de Tomé, García y Bennasar... – Replicó Lucía completamente ignorante de que el corazón de su prima se había acelerado con la sola visión en lontananza de aquel espécimen masculino.- Bea Lazcano salió con él este invierno.- Añadió Lucía de manera casual.- Y dice a todo aquel que la quiera oír que es un cara y un sobón.

- ¿Por qué? – Almudena, que había sentido una especie de vacío en el estómago al registrar la información, dejó de mirar a Segarra por un segundo para prestar mas atención a Lucía.

- Al parecer, lo único que buscaba era meterle mano.

Almudena, incapaz de replicar nada, volvió a mirar al grupito. Iván era alto, rubio, con los ojos azules y con una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blanquísimos y bien alineados. Y además, tenía el atractivo adicional de ser un año mayor. Almudena no lo reconocería nunca abiertamente, pero sentía cierta debilidad por los rubios, así que frunció el ceño y concluyó que Bea Lazcano o bien había exagerado o le había puesto a caldo por otra razón que se había guardado mucho de contar.

- Y hablando de Bennasar…- Exclamó de repente Lucía que había dejado de prestar atención al grupito de chicos mayores.

- ¿Qué dices? – Almudena, que sí seguía pendiente de ellos, no se había percatado de que una chica dos cursos mas joven se les aproximaba con paso resuelto e intención evidente de hablar con ellas.

- Que viene directa. Por ahí.

- Larumbe y Pizarro ¡Precisamente quería hablar con vosotras dos! – Dijo la chica sin mas preámbulos en cuanto estuvo junto al banco.

- Pues aquí nos tienes.- Lucía la miró con curiosidad mientras que Almudena fruncía ligeramente las cejas.

- Quería proponeros que formarais parte del equipo de _Quidditch- Inexorable_ que estoy organizando para el torneo de este año. Valle Cortés, Paloma Cetreros y las hermanas Trevijano ya han dicho que si. Creo que podemos hacer un grupo majo y con posibilidades.- Alina Bennasar, que había soltado la parrafada con absoluta convicción, las miró expectante esperando una contestación afirmativa.

- ¿No hay ningún chico en el equipo? – Preguntó Lucía que había registrado puntualmente a todas y cada una de las jugadoras.- Acabamos de ver pasar a tu hermano con García, Tomé y demás…- Añadió pensando que Tomé, además de no ser malo como golpeador, tenía unos ojos preciosos.

- Pues no.- La chica replicó con la misma seguridad que había mostrado antes.- Los muy tontos de García y Tomé no quieren ser capitaneados por una chica. Ellos se lo pierden. A Segarra no lo querría ni en pintura, solo busca ligar...- y mi hermano, en fin, además de chico no es de vuestro nivel. ¿Qué me decís?

- Vale.- Lucía se lo pensó un par de nanosegundos y dio por buenos los argumentos de Bennasar sin plantear ninguna otra cuestión. Un equipo con tíos podía ser mas divertido a la hora de entrenar y tal, pero ciertamente en un partido podían volverse muy irritantes y quisquillosos. Acababan tomándose el deporte como algo a vida o muerte, y aunque a ella también le gustaba como a nadie ganar, el Quidditch no dejaba de ser simplemente eso, Quidditch.

- ¡Genial!.- Exclamó Bennasar satisfecha.- Te apunto de cazadora conmigo. ¿Y tu, Pizarro?- La joven bruja volteó la cara para mirar a Almudena con expectación.- ¿Tenemos a la buscadora mas rápida de los campamentos?

- No.- Almudena replicó lacónica.

- ¿No quieres jugar de buscadora? – Replicó la otra un tanto desconcertada porque desde que puso pie en aquel lugar siete años atrás tenía, como todo el mundo, la imagen de las dos primas inseparables.- Te llevo viendo volar en las carreras de escobas desde que vine por primera vez y creo que eres perfecta para esa posición, pero si te gusta otra…- Insistió Bennasar pensando única y exclusivamente en términos deportivos.

- No.- Almudena reiteró su negativa añadiendo un desagradable deje de terquedad en la voz.

Bennasar la miró desconcertada y parecía que iba a replicar porque abrió la boca, pero finalmente se lo debió pensar y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente unos instantes mientras Almudena, que pensaba que aquello era el colmo de la insolencia, le sostenía la mirada con unos aires amenazadores inéditos en ella.

- Vale... si cambias de idea, me lo dices.- Claudicó Bennasar sin poder ocultar del todo la decepción.- Cuento contigo, Larumbe.

- Claro. Ya me dirás cuándo nos reunimos para entrenar.

-¿Por qué has estado tan borde? La pobre no ha hecho mas que halagarte.- Cuando Bennasar se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírlas, Lucía se encaró con Almudena. Su prima era su mejor amiga, pero de un tiempo a esta parte tenía unas salidas de pata de banco un tanto insoportables. Lucía había pegado oreja a algunas charlas entre su madre y su tía, y al parecer Almudena, que se había desarrollado tarde, estaba pasando por una edad del pavo digna de figurar en los anales de la familia como una de las mas terroríficas que recordaban.

-Porque no quiero jugar al Quidditch.- Replicó Almudena cortante. No era cierto. Almudena en realidad no sabía bien en esos momentos si quería o no jugar al Quidditch. Probablemente en el fondo muy fondo le apetecía bastante. Lo que le pasaba a la pobre era que estaba de mal humor adolescente. Lucía la miró con comprensión. Ella también a veces se sentía miserable o enfadada con el mundo mundial, pero ya iba comprendiéndose y aceptándose un poco más, y como había heredado de su madre cierta tendencia a la empatía, en lugar de seguir pensando que su prima se había vuelto una borde insufrible la compadeció por lo que debía estar pasando. Le faltaban tan solo cuatro días para cumplir diecisiete años y recordaba vívidamente lo horrible que una podía llegar a sentirse en la adolescencia.

- Pues es una lástima. Como ella dice, parece un equipo majo.- Sentenció Lucía.

* * *

- Tiene las ideas claras.- Dijo Lucía al regresar del primer entrenamiento. Había dejado la escoba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y se había dejado caer sobre la cama, derrengada.- Tienes ante ti a una de las cazadoras de "Las Águilas de Toledo". Nos han tocado camisetas rojas, como la selección.

-¿Las Águilas de Toledo? ¡Qué presuntuosa! ¿Y tu has dejado que le pusieran ese nombre al equipo?

-¿Y qué querías? Todas son manchegas. ¡No iba a imponer _Toledoko Arranoa_ o algo así!

Almudena que se había pasado buena parte de las dos horas que Lucía había estado entrenando con el equipo dedicada a fantasear con cierto espécimen masculino, miró a su prima con lo que pretendía que fuera una expresión de pena.

-¿Y quién es la buscadora? – Preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa. Lucía cerró los ojos un instante antes de contestar.

-Bennasar. Finalmente no había otra persona mas apta.

-¡Bennasar!

- Si...- Lucía decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados. En realidad, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba bastante segura de que tendría que acercarse por el consultorio para pedir a la medi maga Marcilla una pócima para las agujetas que a buen seguro iba a padecer en el culo.- Es jodidamente buena volando... mejorando lo presente.

-Ya...- Una punzada aguda se le clavó en el corazón a Almudena y a continuación notó como el mal humor la invadía a gran velocidad. Lo peor de todo es que identificó rápidamente el sentimiento. Eran celos, puros celos verdes.

- Por cierto, ya han colgado el calendario de partidos. Debutamos el viernes. Contra los Halcones Milenarios.

-¡Vaya nombre esos también!

- Serán fans de _Star Wars_...

* * *

El viernes siguiente, a las cuatro de la tarde, el brujerío infantil y juvenil del campamento se concentró en el graderío de la pista de Quiddicth. La versión _Inexorable_ se diferenciaba del Quidditch por antonomasia en un elemento sustancial: el partido tenía duración limitada de dos tiempos de cuarenta minutos cada uno, con un descanso de veinte entre uno y otro. Ganaba el que mas puntos lograba, sumando cada tanto diez, y la snitch se podía coger tantas veces como se pudiera y cada una de ellas suponía treinta puntos. El Quidditch-Inexorable tenía muchos mas adeptos en la península que el normal precisamente porque se sabía a qué hora iba a terminar. Quizás por eso la selección absoluta de Quidditch de España no solía hacer papeles destacables en los campeonatos.

Almudena se situó junto a sus amistades sintiéndose muy rara. Era la primera vez que en lugar de Lucía a uno de sus lados tenía a un chico de unos quince con la cara llena de granos. Por otra parte, no estaba por reconocer, ni siquiera a sí misma, que le hubiera encantado salir al campo con su escoba, como justamente estaban haciendo ambos equipos en ese preciso instante.

El partido dio comienzo y pronto se demostró que, a pesar de que en el equipo rival salvo la buscadora todos eran chicos, ambos conjuntos estaban muy igualados. Paloma Cetreros, cuyos padres tenían una pequeña tienda de escobas y artículos deportivos en Toledo, se reveló como una guardiana realmente buena. Las hermanas Trevijano, que eran mellizas, jugaban de golpeadoras, mientras que Valle Cortés y Lucía jugaban de cazadoras. Fueron pasando los minutos y cuando faltaban unos diez para que terminara el partido iban 130 a 120 a favor de los Halcones Milenarios y hasta el momento la snitch no se había dejado ver. Fue entonces cuando Almudena sintió que una emoción súbita le llenaba el pecho. Acababa de verla. Y Bennasar también, a juzgar por el giro de noventa grados que acababa de ejecutar. La joven bruja toledana avanzaba acelerando con la mano extendida mientras el graderío enmudecía expectante. Y cuando parecía que la iba a atrapar, Almudena sintió el súbito pálpito y la mano se le fue a la derecha golpeando en el brazo al chico que tenía sentado al lado.

-¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado! – Bufó el chaval.

-Perdona.- Almudena ni le miró al disculparse. El graderío rugía en un estrepitoso Ohhhhhh. Bennasar había fallado. La snitch, en uno de esos giros imposibles, había cambiado el sentido del vuelo. Bennasar casi se cae de la escoba cuando se la vio echársele encima. Lo peor de todo, lo terrible, era que Almudena había presentido que ese sería el movimiento. Y encima estaba segura de que ella sí habría sido capaz de apresarla. Menos mal que en ese momento Lucía marcó y empató el partido, y aún se las ingenió para marcar a dos minutos del final logrando así una ajustadísima victoria.

Mientras el equipo y sus seguidoras festejaban con entusiasmo, Almudena sonreía sin ganas un poco retirada del corrillo que se había formado alrededor de las vencedoras. Se moría de ganas por jugar. Bennasar era buena volando. Extraordinaria. Pero no le iba del todo la posición de buscadora. Le faltaba... Almudena pensó en su padre y casi escuchó su voz..."un punto extra de anticipación"·. Si, era eso. Para ser buscadora hacía falta esa capacidad para deducir el movimiento mas probable de una pelotita dorada cuya característica principal, en palabras de papá, no era la velocidad endiablada como todo el mundo solía creer, sino el cambio súbito y a veces casi imposible de trayectoria. La snitch no era la bola para el jugador mas fuerte, resistente o con mayores reflejos. Era la bola del más versátil en vuelo. Por eso los buscadores solían ser gente poco corpulenta que se amoldaba a la escoba como si fuera parte de sí mismos. Como era ella misma. Almudena se mordió el labio inferior mientras lamentaba profundamente haberle dicho que no a Bennasar, pero ya estaba hecho y había que apechugar.

* * *

- Pasado mañana no puedo jugar, con este ojo a la funerala.- El entrenamiento había concluído con Valle Cortés con el ojo izquierdo cerrado, hinchado y amoratado. Y aunque la chica había suplicado a Marcilla, la medi maga se había mantenido inamovible en su negativa. En ausencia de Ulloa, ella era la responsable de la salud e integridad de los estudiantes, y desde luego que no tendría su permiso para jugar un partido de Q-I al día siguiente porque ese ojo no iba a estar recuperado al cien por cien.

- Tendremos que apañarnos.- Murmuró Bennasar disgustada.- López quiere jugar de cazadora. Tendrá que pasar del banquillo a titular...

Lucía estuvo a punto de proponerle que volviera a ofrecerle un puesto a Almudena pero en última instancia se lo pensó mejor. Bennasar era un poco fanática del Quidditch pero también tenía su orgullo. Resultaba difícil imaginarla volviendo a mendigar el favor de Almudena. Y por otra parte, su prima había sido toda una borde. Si quería jugar, como ella se sospechaba que pasaba, tendría que dejar a un lado aquel estúpido orgullo adolescente y pedir un puesto, a ver si la chica de Toledo se lo adjudicaba o no.

* * *

La víspera del segundo partido Almudena llevaba un rato merodeando por la pista, mirando con disimulo el entrenamiento. Lucía se dio cuenta de que Bennasar apretaba los dientes y no le hacía ningún caso. Seguramente pensaba que Almudena era una estirada y que iba lista si creía que iba a rebajarse otra vez, para que luego la chulita esa le diera otra negativa. Y por mucho que lo sentía Lucía porque quería mucho a su prima, no iba muy desencaminada.

La snitch hizo otro de esos cambios súbitos de trayectoria y en dos segundos se plantó a tres metros de Almudena que ya sin poder contenerse dio un salto y la aferró con la mano izquierda. Todas chicas del equipo la miraron con admiración y después intercambiaron unas miradas que lo decían todo, excepto Bennasar que parecía reprocharle un mundo. Almudena en primera instancia se sintió también ofendida. Tenía su propio orgullo, claro está. Pero como tampoco era un mal bicho sabía de sobra que el desprecio de la bruja toledana se lo había ganado a pulso con aquel comportamiento estúpido en plan _perdonavidas_, así que se lo tragó como pudo y se acercó a buen paso. Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron frente a frente, Almudena tragó saliva y le tendió la snitch. Bennasar la tomó sin decir nada, y ya iba a darse la vuelta para regresar al entrenamiento pero Almudena la retuvo.

- Esto... Bennasar... ¿Puedo jugar?

Bennasar la miró entornando los ojos y a continuación explotó.

-Oye Pizarro, eres endiabladamente buena como buscadora, pero aquí no queremos bordes. – Y se dio la vuelta con mucha altanería.

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Almudena tragando otra buena dosis de orgullo.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? – Bennasar se había detenido y se había girado lentamente para encararla.

- Si. Lo siento. Es la pura verdad, me pillaste en un día malo y...

- Mira Pizarro...- La chica alzó un dedo y lo paseó amenazador delante de las narices de Almudena.- Aquí mando yo. Y no quiero gente llena de presunciones mirando por encima del palo de la escoba al personal, por muy antigua que sea su magia, mucho dinero que tengan ni muy guapas y muy brujas pijas que se sientan.

Almudena alzó las cejas atónita. ¿Esa era la imagen que los demás percibían de ella? ¡De ella! _Jamás de los jamases_, que pudiera recordar, había ido por el mundo echándole en cara a nadie su antigüedad mágica. Antigüedad que por otra parte dudaba mucho que fuera mayor que la de Bennasar. En cuanto al dinero, si alguien lo tenía serían los accionistas de _Moltó_, entre los que sus padres no se entraban. Y respecto a lo último... Almudena se sentía el patito feo que cuando crece se vuelve aún mas feo. Sus primas y su hermana eran altas, guapas, estilosas, simpáticas y repletas de poderío mágico. Su adolescencia en apogeo le impedía calibrar que aunque ella tuviera complejo de baja Bennasar le llegaba a la altura de los ojos; que precisamente esos ojos, ni grises como los de Ceci ni azules como los de Lucía, tenían toda la calidez de la mirada de su abuela; que dejando al margen el malhumor adolescente ella era, de fondo, cariñosona como su padre; y que a pesar de blandir varita de abedul y crin de unicornio su capacidad y su talento mágicos estaban por encima de la mayoría.

- Entiendo.- Replicó tragándose la humillación y alguna que otra lágrima. Se había comido el orgullo hasta quedar ahíta y había mendigado la posición, pero eso no era suficiente para Bennaser.- Eso es un _no_.- Recalcó con toda la dignidad que pudo.

-No he dicho que _no_, Pizarro.- Bennasar la miraba muy seria, sin parpadear siquiera.- He dicho que en el equipo _mando yo_ y que no quiero tonterías. Si estás dispuesta a aceptar las reglas, eres bienvenida. Si no, ya sabes, _aire_.

- Vale, tu mandas.- Almudena sintió alivio un poco mezclado con cierta picazón. Al fin y al cabo, era mayor que aquella chulita toledana que volaba jodidamente bien. Pero ella era mejor buscadora y pensaba demostrarlo.

_**Continuará...**_


	173. Las Partes del Yo VI Al2

**CAPÍTULO 174**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (VI)**

_**Picos de Europa. Campamentos Mágicos. Julio de 1995...**_

- Esta tía está un poco obsesionada.- Protestaba Almudena después de un entrenamiento. El segundo partido lo habían ganado con comodidad, pero después Bennasar había estado meditando a saber sobre qué con el resultado de que había cambiado por completo el sistema. Ahora dedicaban mas de la mitad del tiempo a ejercicios físicos, otra parte importante a ensayar jugadas y lo que menos hacían era jugar partidillos, que por otra parte era lo que todas querían y mas les gustaba.

- Ha puesto a López a tirarme pelotas de tenis entre los árboles. Tengo la cabeza llena de agujas de pino.- Continuó protestando Almudena. Y tras decir aquello se sacudió el pelo con la mano dando lugar a una pequeña lluvia de elementos vegetales. Lucía, por contestación, dejó escapar un ruidillo a medio camino entre gemido y gruñido. Le dolían mucho los antebrazos de levantar pesas, actividad que Bennasar veía como fundamental si una tiene que marcar tantos lanzando una pelota con la mano, y ya se veía pidiendo a Marcilla un recipiente de tamaño industrial de pócima anti- agujetas.

- Y encima...- Siguió quejándose su prima.- ¿Has visto cómo me miraba los mitones? ¡Le ha faltado un pelo para ordenarme que me los quitara! ¡Con lo buenos que son para evitar los callos! ¡Solo me hubiera faltado que me llamara _pija_ por usarlos! ¡Porque esta tía, no te lo he contado, me considera una pijaza!

Lucía echó un vistazo cansino a su prima. Almudena no iba presumiendo por ahí como su prima Mamen Pizarro, ni era tan puntillosa con todo como Ceci, pero en materia de escobas de competición y demás complementos deportivos, tenía lo mejor de lo mejor. La culpa era de tío José Ignacio, que como buen forofo del quidditch que era y había sido no dudaba un segundo en comprarle la mejor escoba de competición, varias camisetas y pantalones de quidditch de esos de última generación a base de materiales muggles transpirables con hechizos impermeables para no mojarse si llovía y, por supuesto, mitones de competición, el último invento que habían puesto de moda los equipos irlandeses. No, su prima no iba de pija, pero lo era. Un poco. A ella y a Fer nunca les había faltado nada, cierto, pero sí habían visto a sus padres evitar caer en el despilfarro o incluso privarse de algún capricho. Cuando tenía ocho años, lo recordaba perfectamente, fue con su padre a comprar un vestido preciosísimo para regalárselo a su madre el día de su cumpleaños. Su madre se había puesto muy contenta, pero en un aparte ella pilló que susurraba a su padre que podía haber esperado a las rebajas de enero, que total estaban al caer.

Con el tiempo, Lucía comprendió que aunque entraba mucho dinero en el restaurante de papá a base del imponente esfuerzo de papá, la inversión también había sido enorme y había que amortizarla. Y que cuando se dejaban de pagar los préstamos para una cosa, enseguida surgía otra, como renovar los cuartos de baño o cambiar las cámaras frigoríficas. Y eso a pesar de poder usar la magia de mamá. Ceci y Almu, simplemente, ni conocían esa forma de vida ni se les había pasado por la cabeza que existiera. Al menos no era el caso de Almudena.

- Esta tía está un poco loca y... ¡Guau! ¡Nos están saludando! ¡Lucía, que nos saludan con la mano!- Exclamó Almudena con un gritito.

Lucía resopló. No se habría molestado en girar la cabeza para echar una miradita al grupito de chicos si no hubiera sido por el soberano empellón que Almudena acababa de propinarle en su maltrecho hombro.

-Ah. Solo son Tomé y compañía.- Murmuró con poco entusiasmo.

-¡Solo, dices! - Volvió a exclamar su prima.- ¡Son guapísimos! ¡De los tíos mas guapos del campamento!

Lucía alzó las cejas y pensó que los músculos implicados en semejante operación debían ser de los escasos que aún no le dolían, aunque con el entrenamiento de marine que Bennasar se gastaba, todo se andaría.

-Tomé tiene los ojos bonitos...- Concedió devolviendo la mirada al suelo. En esos momentos lo que ansiaba era una ducha templada y tumbarse un rato en su cama, hasta la hora de merendar. Todas esas ansias por visualizar chicos y esas explosiones de entusiasmo cuasi histérico se le habían pasado de sopetón y no les encontraba ni la mas mínima emoción comparados con el agua templada sobre los hombros en primer lugar y después cerrar los ojos y relajar todo su machacado cuerpo.

-Eh. Nos llaman.- Volvió a gritar Almudena.

- Pues qué bien..- Replicó Lucía cansina.

- ¿No vienes?

- No. Ve tu. Yo voy a languidecer un rato. No puedo con mi alma.

Estaba demasiado cansada para sorprenderse de la energía que en algún recóndito lugar de su cuerpo delgaducho guardaba Almudena y que le permitió salir corriendo entusiasmada hacia los chicos, eso si, habiéndole encasquetado previamente su súper escoba de carreras. Que por cierto, pesaba como un demonio.

Una horda de pequeñajos la sobrepasó corriendo a buena velocidad y casi la arrollan, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera protestó. En el fondo, le gustaban los "enanos". Lloraban bastante los primeros días pero enseguida se adaptaban y luego volvían a llorar porque tenían que irse, y eso que algunos de aquellos niños no debían ni haber cumplido los siete años todavía. Lucía recordó las lloreras que ella se echó la primera vez cuando era una mocosa con varita recién estrenada, mientras su prima, que hasta septiembre no cumplía los siete, se dedicaba a mirar la susodicha varita los ojos muy abiertos. Para los chiquitajos cualquier pequeño logro mágico era el súmmum, y miraban a los mayores con admiración y devoción. Fer se esforzaba mucho con las mates en el cole muggle y con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la ingeniería mágica, porque desde bien pequeño quería ser ingeniero mágico como su abuelo. Ella en cambio no sabía todavía a qué se dedicaría cuando fuera mayor, pero una de las alternativas que había barajado era la de ser profesora de magi de los chiquitines. De cualquier modo, en esos momentos Lucía no tenía ninguna gana de pensar en nada, menos en su futuro, y muchas de llegar a su habitación.

* * *

Almudena mudó la expresión hosca y disgustada que últimamente se gastaba por una luminosa sonrisa. Tomé, García y Segarra también sonreían, los dos primeros un tanto azorados. Afortunadamente, el tontaina de Bennasar no estaba por allí, porque además de ser, en opinión de Almudena, extremadamente torpón para la magia, era _El Hermano_. Y con la otra ya había quedado mas que saturada de Bennasar para todo el día y parte del siguiente.

- Buen partido el del otro día.- Dijo Segarra acompañando sus palabras de una lustrosa sonrisa y consiguiendo que el corazón de la chica empezara a bombear como si lanzara cañonazos.- Estuviste brillante. ¡Cuatro snitchs!

- Tuve suerte...- Replicó ella sintiendo que era perfectamente capaz de levitar sin embrujo.

- No seas modesta. Esos tirabuzones no los hace todo el mundo. Dudo que a mi me salieran...

- No es muy complicado. Hay que inclinarse con decisión...- Almudena no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Estaba teniendo una conversación con Iván Segarra! Aunque durara dos minutos y medio, ya bastaba para que se quedara como bajo un encantamiento flipante para el resto de la tarde.

- Escucha... Almudena...- ¡Ay! ¡Que la había llamado por su nombre!- Me encantaría que me lo explicaras mas en detalle. Lástima que no tengas aquí la escoba.

- Cuando quieras, _Iván_.- Las piernas iban a flojearle de un momento a otro. ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre de pila! ¡Se había atrevido!¡Por fuerza tenía que significar _algo_!

- Estupendo. ¿El sábado después de comer?

La sonrisa se le heló en la cara. ¡Maldición Imperdonable! El sábado después de comer tendría visita familiar.

- Pues... no se. Viene la familia...

- Entiendo. Entonces ¿Quizás mañana antes de merendar?

-¡Vale!

* * *

Almudena se marchó como en una nube. Por una parte estaba contenta porque había quedado la tarde siguiente. Por otra, seguía maldiciendo lo de la visita. Porque un sábado por la tarde había mucho mas tiempo libre. Además, los que venían eran sus abuelos. Y todavía estaba un poquito resentida con la abuela Sara.

Todo había sido culpa de su prima Amparo, que se puso a hacer el chorra con la varita el viernes antes del inicio de los campamentos, con tan mal fario que hizo flotar su caja de las varillas de remover pociones y después la dejó caer sin querer. El resultado final fueron varias varillas de vidrio hechas añicos sin posibilidad alguna de _Reparo_. Almudena le había gritado a su prima una buena colección de improperios y de haber tenido su propia varita en la mano a buen seguro que le habría lanzado un conjuro o dos, pero antes de que se hiciera con ella la abuela Sara había aparecido en la sala. Le echó una buena bronca a Amparo por jugar a levitar cosas frágiles que además eran de otros, y hasta ahí Almudena se sintió un poquito reivindicada aunque seguía sintiéndose furiosa. Lo peor vino un instante después, cuando su abuela la encaró a ella y, muy seria y firme, dijo que en su casa no toleraba esas palabras. De nadie y con nadie.

La reprimenda de la abuela Sara dolió mucho. ¡Encima que se había quedado sin varillas! Y tal era la cabezonería adolescente de Almudena que ni siquiera el nuevo juego de las mejores varillas para estudiante que le trajo de la tienda de calderos de Madrid, hasta la que se apareció ex profeso para comprárselas, hizo que se diluyera el enfado que sentía por tamaña injusticia. Es lo que tenía la abuela Sara, que de vez en cuando... _se parecía demasiado a mamá_. Claro que, vendría también el abuelo... y el abuelo Santiago si que era _guay_.

* * *

Fer seguía al profesor de Transfiguración Técnica prestándole todo el interés posible habida cuenta de que caminaban alrededor de un andamio encantado. El profesor les estaba haciendo elevar el susodicho andamio con el objeto de que aprendieran los rudimentos de la construcción mágica. Fer estaba rodeado de chavales que seguramente pasarían en septiembre a estudiar en Barcelona una especie de FP mágica con vistas a convertirse en operarios de la construcción mágica. Pero no le importaba. Se había apuntado a ese curso porque su abuelo le había dicho que no estaba de más conocer cómo, en el futuro, ejecutarían los técnicos lo que él plasmara en planos. Y ojalá fuera así, había pensado Fer. No era fácil convertirse en ingeniero mágico, pero era una profesión que le encantaba.

- El pino nórdico es ideal. La madera absorbe bien los hechizos para resultar versátil a la par que resistente...- Iba explicando el profesor mientras señalaba con la varita una juntura particularmente complicada.- Colocaos alrededor para que todos podáis ver bien...

Fer no miró dónde pisaba, la atención absorbida por los hechizos que la juntura parecía revelar. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que metía el pié en un hueco entre tablones astillados hasta que no sintió el dolor lacerante en el tobillo.

-¿Para algo, Larumbe? – El profesor interrumpió la explicación al percatarse de que un alumno se había caído al suelo.

- No es nada, me he tropezado...- Fer se retiró el calcetín y procedió a friccionar el tobillo. Le había parecido que, además de torcerse el pie, se había clavado algo. Pero en la piel no quedaban señales de nada.

_**Continuará**_


	174. Las Partes del Yo VII Al 3

**CAPÍTULO 174**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (AL-3)**

Los lunes eran día de cierre por descanso del personal en el restaurante de Fernando. En realidad, lo de descanso era relativo porque siempre había cosas que hacer, potenciales proveedores que atender, cuentas que revisar o gestiones que realizar. El personal de confianza no libraba nunca y lo hacían con gusto porque eran amigos de toda la vida de Fernando y se consideraban parte del proyecto mas que unos meros empleados. Aun así, en verano era habitual que los lunes hicieran el mismo tipo de bromas.

- El jefe se retrasa.- Murmuró Montxo mirando ostentosamente el reloj mientras colocaba delante de su compañero una taza de humeante café.

- Ya sabes... - Pedrito, que a pesar del apelativo rozaba el metro noventa y aún practicaba el levantamiento de piedra, soltó la consabida y esperada risita.- Estará con la jefa.- Añadió mientras abría el sobrecillo del azúcar con sus enormes manazas.

- No me extraña.- Replicó Montxo reproduciendo un diálogo que, mas o menos tal cual, se venía produciendo año tras año, mientras removía su taza.- Yo tampoco aparecería temprano si la jefa que yo tengo en casa estuviera como la suya...

- ¡Con lo fondonas que se han puesto las nuestras! ¡Qué suerte tiene el cabrón! – Y bajando la voz, Pedrito mencionó un secreto que los mas cercanos a Fernando conocían.- Para que luego digan eso de _fea como una bruja_.

- Para que luego digan...- corroboró Montxo. Y los dos hombres dieron por concluido el diálogo y mientras tomaban el café pasaron a discutir detalladamente los fichajes y traspasos de Osasuna.

* * *

Fernando tomó suavemente la muñeca de Amaia y tomó nota mental de la hora que lucía su reloj.

- Me parece que va siendo hora de levantarse, guapísima.- Y a continuación la besó suavemente en el pelo. Amaia, por respuesta, emitió una especie de ronroneo y no levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el torso de Fernando. Muy al contrario de lo que en teoría se esperaba que hiciera se dedicó a acariciarle suavemente siguiendo la línea de su esternón. Fernando era ancho de hombros y muy fornido, resultado de transportar a brazo pesados sacos de harina o cortar leña para el horno de la panadería desde la primera juventud. Su pecho, cubierto de un vello castaño oscuro recio, era firme, y cuando doblaba los brazos sus bíceps se engordaban ostentosamente. Amaia cerró los ojos y se abrazó otra vez a él. Cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar evocar al roble, fuerte y protector. Con los ojos cerrados aspiró fuerte su olor. Fernando olía a canela y vainilla, a pan recién hecho y madalenas. Olía al hogar.

- Ya se que estás muy a gusto... – Susurró Fernando pasando una de sus manazas por su espalda, esas que eran como palas de un remo y que a pesar de tener callos resultaban suaves como plumas.-... pero de verdad que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y Montxo y Pedrito ya habrán estado bromeando como tu sabes...

- Por mi pueden seguir con sus bromas...- Amaia levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Fernando sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Su mujer era guapa, si, y seguía estando como un TALGO, quizás por eso que, como el decía con sorna, le "venía de serie", aunque en su opinión Amaia era mucho mas guapa por dentro que por fuera.

- Y por mi también podrían.- Corroboró.-... pero no puedo decir eso del aspirante a proveedor de ibéricos que se ha citado conmigo dentro de una hora. El pobre viene desde Badajoz.

Amaia abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo decir nada porque el timbrazo del teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesilla de Fernando se lo impidió.

-¿Diga? – Cuando Fernando dejó de acariciar suavemente su espalda y mudó la expresión por una mas seria, Amaia empezó a inquietarse por lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Ulloa tenía a Fer tumbado en la camilla medio grogui. Marcilla le había administrado una poción sedante bastante fuerte para que procediera a hurgar en el pie del chico con unas pinzas largas y retorcidas sin que sintiera dolor. Fer se había clavado una astilla de madera encantada larga y fina, como una aguja, cuando metió el pie en un agujero en la obra. Durante varios días le había molestado un poco y había sentido bastante picor pero por mucho que se miraba y remiraba, el orificio de entrada era tan minúsculo que no veía nada. Hasta que aquella noche el pie se le hinchó como un bote. Por la mañana temprano acudió al consultorio y mientras Ulloa lo examinaba le subió la fiebre de sopetón. Una infección mágica era muy molesta pero erradicado el foco a tiempo no tenía por qué resultar peligrosa. Y el foco estaba ahí, bien metido dentro del tobillo del chico. Sacarlo era cuestión de habilidad, lo que preocupaba a Ulloa eran los desperfectos que hubiera podido causar la astilla en su camino hacia el interior, sobre todo en tendones. Y aunque había invocado un hechizo de diagnóstico bastante preciso, hasta que no la sacara no sabría a magia cierta cuál era el alcance de los daños. Para cuando una cariacontecida Amaia llegó hasta su hijo Ulloa suturaba con hilo de piel de minotauro un tendón.

* * *

Si Lucía no hubiera estado tan preocupada por su hermano Fernando, que venía quejándose del pié varios días, probablemente habría prestado atención a los tejemanejes pseudo amorosos de su prima y la presente desolación de Almudena no le habría pillado tan de sopetón. Suponía que se debía al hecho de ser melliza, porque aunque ambos asistían a los mismos centros escolares, generalmente hacían sus vidas separadas y tenían sus propios amigos. Hasta que pasaba _algo_ que afectaba al otro. Lucía no podía decir qué era exactamente, si una especie de magia o pura intuición, pero si algo grave le pasaba a su mellizo ella sentía una especie de desazón recorrerle la espina dorsal. Y lo mas curioso era que Fer podía decir lo mismo.

Ahora Fer se encontraba en Vera, pues sus padres habían venido a recogerlo y las dos primas estaban en la habitación que compartían, con la puerta bien cerrada e insonorizada en la medida que habían podido conjurar el hechizo y en esos precisos momentos Almudena alternaba un despotrique feroz con sentidos hipidos. Aunque al principio Lucía no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría, no tardó en enterarse debidamente de la "traición" de la que había sido víctima por parte de ¡Cómo no! Iván Segarra.

-¡Maldito cabrón! – Espetó Almudena con una rabia que habría hecho aplaudir de emoción a una furia griega. Y a Lucía le entraron ganas de replicar que ya la había avisado de que no era un tío de fiar. No lo hizo porque afortunadamente todo había quedado en una tomadura de pelo por lo que echar mas leña al fuego, lejos de tranquilizar a su prima, seguramente la exaltaría aún mas. Y Lucía no se encontraba con ánimo para lidiar con una Almudena en ese estado.

-¡El muy gilipollas! ¡Lo que quería era exhibirse sobre la escoba delante de _la Cortés_! – Volvió a explotar su prima. Pilar Cortés era una chica del último curso que siempre iba bastante maquillada y que tenía cierta fama de un poco ligera de cascos. Ya era oficial que andaba saliendo con Iván Segarra pues delante de todo aquel que quisiera verlos se habían propinado un soberano morreo, lo que había provocado el estallido de Almudena. Al parecer, su prima se había hecho ilusiones con Segarra, ilusiones que por supuesto se habían ido al traste de la manera mas estrepitosa posible.

- Efectivamente, es un gilipollas.- Concedió Lucía después de otra tanda de insultos alternados con hipidos.- Y de eso que te libras, créeme.

-¡Si es que soy tonta!

Lucía ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a Almudena con atención. ¡Por fin un atisbo de lucidez! Después de lo preocupada que había estado por su hermano que Almudena que ya era de natural pelín tozuda sin necesidad de adolescencia ni de desengaño amoroso de por medio mostrara una pizca de sentido común era muy de agradecer.

-Altos, rubios y guaperas... ¡Qué mala combinación! ¡Nunca mas volveré a fijarme en uno de ellos! ¡Se les sube a la cabeza!- Sentenció Almudena después de sonarse los mocos con fuerza. Lucía estuvo a punto de decir que alguno habría que no se ajustara a esa descripción, pero finalmente optó por callarse. Posiblemente su prima iniciaría otra encendida discusión sobre lo imbéciles que eran por naturaleza los chicos que cumplían con aquellas características que acababa de enumerar y que había dado a entender que hasta la fecha habían formado parte de su ideal masculino.

- Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡NUNCA MAS! – Y con aquella contundente declaración de intenciones Almudena se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

* * *

- Lo mejor será que te pongas un pijama.- Dijo Amaia nerviosa mientras abría un cajón del interior del armario de su hijo y extraía las dos piezas de la prenda. Fer miró a su madre aproximarse hasta él con prevención.

-¡Mamá! – Protestó cuando Amaia estiraba las manos para quitarle la camiseta.

-¿Qué pasa? – Replicó ella mirándolo sorprendida.

- Pues... ¿no podría ayudarme papá? – Dijo el chico un tanto turbado. Amaia frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero sintió en ese momento la mano de su marido en el codo.

- Anda, déjanos solos a los hombres...

Amaia lo miró con una expresión que lo decía todo pero no protestó verbalmente. Con una especie de gruñido fue hasta la puerta y la entornó tras de si quedándose por supuesto detrás.

Una vez solos, Fernando suspiró. Su hijo se las había apañado bien para quitarse la camiseta y colocarse en su lugar la camisa del pijama. Otro gallo cantaría a la hora de proceder con los pantalones, con una venda que dejaba el pie inmovilizado.

- Pues podías haber dejado que tu madre te levitara un poco, macho.- Le dijo a su hijo mientras hacía acopio de fuerza en aquellos brazos acostumbrados a otras cargas.

- ¡Claro que puedo! – Exclamó Amaia tras la puerta.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar, mamá!

Fernando se las apañó con el chico, y bastante bien a decir verdad, aunque había sudado bastante y tenía la boca seca. Pero aunque hubiera superado aquella prueba, le quedaba todavía otra. Una que estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido justo detrás de la puerta...

-¡Pues no veo por qué me habéis tenido que echar! – Explotó Amaia.

- No te hemos echado. Simplemente...

- Simplemente... ¿Qué?

- Tiene diecisiete años... y unas piernas muy peludas.

-¡Tu también tienes pelos en las piernas!

- Mujer, a mi no me da vergüenza que me las veas.

- ¡Soy su madre!

- Precisamente por eso... Anda, vamos a beber algo. Tengo la boca como papel de lija...

* * *

Si Fernando padre creía que las pruebas del día habían terminado, estaba muy equivocado. No hizo mas que sentarse con una limonada bien fría en la mano cuando tenía en el teléfono a su hija. Lucía había aprovechado el breve descanso entre la última hora de clase de la mañana y la comida para correr al teléfono.

- ¿Está bien Fer? – Preguntaba con una voz nerviosa.

- Si, hija, si. Por este año ha acabado el campamento, pero se pondrá bien en una semana o dos.

-¿Seguro?

- ¿Por qué te iba yo a mentir?

Lucía hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a la carga.

- Pero es que mamá estaba muy nerviosa y no quiso explicarme...

- Mamá es eso precisamente, una madre.

- Ya... pero es _sanadora_, papá.- Dijo Lucía recalcando la palabra.- Y si estás viendo a una sanadora tan nerviosa pues piensas que la cosa es seria.

Fernando dejó escapar un suspiro mudo. ¡Vaya día le estaban dando! Y eso sin contar con el pobre comercial de porcinos ibéricos al que había tenido que remitir a Pedrito. El hombre, que como buen extremeño era enjuto y menudo, se quedó mirando al gigantón navarro un tanto apocopado antes de tenderle una mano fina que se perdió en el apretón de su colega. Aquello solo podía haber tenido dos resultados, o el hombre había salido corriendo directo al coche para poner rumbo a velocidad de estampida hacia sus dehesas, o estaría medio borracho a base de vino rosado de las vides de la familia de Pedro. Pero el potencial proveedor le importaba menos en esos momentos que su hija. Y Lucía no las tenía todas consigo, a pesar de sus explicaciones.

- Mira, hija. Mamá siempre se preocupa por los pacientes un poco mas de lo que sería lo deseable, ya lo sabes. Imagina si encima resulta que se trata de uno de sus hijos...

- ¡Pero...! ¡No transmite tranquilidad, papá!

Fernando ahogó una risita antes de replicar.

- Mamá es mamá. Espero que yo si te sirva para transmitirte esa tranquilidad. Pero en cualquier caso, pregúntale a Ulloa si así te quedas mas tranquila..- Eso último lo dijo según se le ocurrió. En realidad, no pensaba que Lucía llegaría a poner en práctica su sugerencia. El caso es que la chica dejó de insistir y finalmente la convenció de que colgara y se fuera a comer tranquilamente. O eso pensó.

* * *

Aquella tarde, después de comer, Lucía aguardaba en el consultorio. Marcilla le había preguntado si le pasaba algo. Al principio había contestado con evasivas pero la medimaga era tan insistente que tuvo que confesar para qué quería hablar con el sanador. Marcilla le dedicó una mirada perdonavidas antes de contestar con un "porque eres hija de quién eres, que si no te mandaba directa al jardín".

Cuando el último paciente salió del consultorio, Lucía entró un poco vacilante. Ulloa, puesto en antecedentes, le dedicó una sonrisa animosa.

- Así que quieres saber exactamente qué le ha pasado a tu hermano...

- Es que mi madre no me ha explicado mucho y... – Lucía se vio compelida a dar unas explicaciones que Ulloa no le había pedido. El hombre sonrió y la miró con afecto.

- Verás... esta es la astilla, y aquí...- Dijo meneando la varita.- Tenemos un dibujo bastante bueno del pie de tu hermano. Ha entrado por aquí...

Lucía nunca antes había pensado un poco en serio en lo que hacía su madre, quizás porque, como decía su padre, se "llevaba el trabajo a casa en forma de preocupación". Eso de estar dándole vueltas a si esta o aquella otra poción le iría mejor o peor a las almorranas del señor X mientras organizaba la ropa blanca en los armarios a golpe de varita no le parecía en absoluto fascinante. Pero otra cosa era el dibujo del pie... y las explicaciones de Ulloa... y lo que su madre iba a hacer cada día para curar la herida de su hermano... y cómo la magia actuaba para sanar... Aquello _sí_ era fascinante. Aquello fue el detonante de que empezara a considerar que no estaría tan mal hacer lo mismo que mamá.

* * *

_¡174 Capítulos, ya! Ahora si que veo posible llegar a 200, en cuyo caso creo que si sigo con imaginación cerraré ahí y abriré un "segundo tomo". Y como son tantos y 175 es una cifra significativa creo que va siendo hora de un especial, así que se admiten sugerencias. Pensaré sobre ellas estos días, que me voy de vacaciones y no podré teclear. Bss a todos y feliz verano, volveré a finales de mes._


	175. Palabras Mágicas

**CAPÍTULO 175**

**PALABRAS MÁGICAS**

_**Santander, julio de 2017. **_

- No pensarás salir de la bahía ¿Verdad? – El barquito había sobrepasado la península de la Magdalena y a estribor quedaba el Sardinero. Sentado precisamente a esa banda, donde ella le había indicado, Darío giró la cabeza y escrutó la cara de Isabel esperando una contestación. Sin embargo la chica se tomó un segundo que a él se le hizo una eternidad antes de contestar.

- ¿No te apetece salir a mar abierto? Hace un día estupendo para doblar el cabo Mayor.- Replicó por fin con calma. Darío volvió a mirarla interrogante, pero como llevaba unas gafas de sol con cristales reflectantes no pudo averiguar si estaba poniendo cara de tomarle el pelo o iba en serio.

- Estás de broma.- Se decidió por fin a comentar un poco preocupado porque, aunque realmente no tenía idea de dónde quedaba el cabo Mayor, las aguas en las que se encontraban en esos momentos ya se le antojaban procelosas.

- En absoluto. ¿Por qué iba a bromear? – Replicó ella a la vez que ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que él interpretó como que iba de farol.

- No te ofendas, pero esto es una bañera.- Dijo él poniendo una sonrisa parecida, decidido a seguir el juego dialéctico.

- Dos bañeras.- Matizó ella con una pequeña carcajada.- Una bañera es un _Optimist_, y mi velero es un _Vaurien. _Vale por dos bañeras.

- Lo que tú digas. ¡Pero nos estamos saliendo!-. Exclamó él un poco nervioso. Y a Babe le pareció tan cómico y tierno que no pudo evitar soltar otra tanda de risitas.

- Estamos dentro de la bahía. Falta mucho para "salirnos" como tu dices, pero si te incomoda doy la vuelta.- Aclaró esperando que su acompañante se tranquilizara.- Eso si, tendrás que agachar la cabeza porque la vela va a girar.

Sin esperarse a que ella diera el golpe de timón, Darío se encogió hasta casi ocultarse dentro del pequeño casco y se cubrió la nuca con ambas manos. Babe sacudió la cabeza a derecha e izquierda un par de veces y, con un suspiro, procedió con la maniobra. El _Vaurien_, aunque era viejo y de enésima mano, viró muy marinero y puso proa hacia el sur.

- Ya puedes sacar la cabeza, hemos virado ciento ochenta grados.- Le informó divertida una vez que la vela adquirió la nueva posición.

Darío levantó la cabeza con prevención y después pareció aliviado al encarar de nuevo el interior de la bahía. Ciertamente no había entrado en los planes de Babe doblar el cabo, aunque le hubiera gustado avanzar un poco mas antes de poner proa hacia una playita un poco recogida que conocía cerca de Pedreña. La joven patrona sintió en la cara las salpicaduras de las agonizantes ondas creadas por uno de los barcos que llevaban pasajeros por la bahía y respiró hondo. Le gustaba el olor de la bahía y le gustaba su mar. Y le gustaba su velerito. Mucho.

Babe, como todos sus hermanos, estaba muy orgullosa del barquito. Lo habían comprado entre todos unos años atrás, cuando ella tenía dieciséis, y para ello habían contribuido todos ellos con sus ahorros, incluida la mas pequeña. Se habían pasado mas de un año ahorrando y discutiendo sobre qué tipo de barco sería el mejor para ellos hasta hacerse con los casi mil euros que les costó, velamen incluido. Lo habían adecentado con mimo y Babe recordaba vívidamente cómo su bisabuelo invocó los hechizos básicos de seguridad marítima. Al principio fueron sus padres los que costearon el mantenimiento del barquito en el puerto de Pedreña, infinitamente mas barato que el de Santander, aunque ahora eran ella y Mencía, que recibían una pequeña ayuda económica oficial por sus estudios mágicos, las que se hacían cargo. Al fin y al cabo, al no tratarse de un amarre su coste era asequible. También era su hermana Mencía, que estudiaba Ingeniería Mágica en Barcelona, la que actualizaba y mejoraba la magia del barquito, aunque a decir verdad se limitaba a la seguridad, porque la navegación en sí dependía fundamentalmente de la pericia de sus tripulantes. Pericia que en ese momento solamente ella poseía. Porque nada mas poner el casco en el agua Babe comprendió que, aunque Darío se hubiera subido incontables veces en barcos de su padre, no entendía _ni papa _de navegar. Vamos, que a duras penas comprendía la diferencia entre babor y estribor, no digamos ya los nombres de las velas, los palos, los cabos y demás. Afortunadamente, se trataba de un barquito de vela ligera, apto también para principiantes, de manera que bastaba con que ella le diera las pertinentes indicaciones. Y en honor a la verdad había que decir a favor de él que las seguía puntualmente.

La chica sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando vio que tenía que empujar un remolque para poner el barquito en el agua. Sin duda se había imaginado un barco de bastantes metros de eslora, con camarote y motor auxiliar. Aunque lo mejor había sido la expresión de desconcierto porque no sabía dónde colocar su varita, de la que por supuesto no pensaba desprenderse durante el paseo marítimo. Babe también la llevaba encima, en un bolsillo largo y estrecho en una pernera del pantalón corto de neopreno que le había cosido su abuela Isabel. Precisamente ella había sido la que puso como condición inexcusable, antes de entregarle cien euros por su santo que irían directos al fondo común para el barco, que la llevara encima cuando saliera a la mar, a pesar de que la primera vez que la portó, ya siendo mayor de edad, la había roto accidentalmente en una mala maniobra. Finalmente y tras sopesar distintas opciones la varita de Darío había sido cuidadosamente depositada en el mencionado bolsillo, junto a la varita de Babe, con la consiguiente incomodidad por parte de su dueño, y la chica comprendía perfectamente que se sintiera raro sin ella encima. Al fin y al cabo, como decía Mencía cuando su madre no estaba delante y por tanto no podía oírla, "_ir sin varita es como ir sin bragas_", aunque en este caso habría que decir calzoncillos. O mas bien bañador. Y pensando en el bañador, Babe se había figurado, sin ninguna razón aparente, que Darío aparecería con uno de esos tipo _surfero_, largo hasta casi la rodilla y con dibujos chillones y un poco agresivos, pero salió del vestuario ataviado con unos shorts blancos, de una marca cara, con vistosos estampados de enormes flores tropicales en tonos azules. Su licra y sus botines también eran de lo mejorcito, por no mentar sus gafas de sol, mientras que las prendas de ella eran todas de _Decathlon_. Lo mas cantoso era la licra de color naranja fosforescente, el único color del que quedaba talla a mediados del verano anterior, cuando acudió a la tienda. A ella le daba exactamente igual, aunque era consciente de que debajo del chaleco salvavidas la hacía parecer una boya gigante. Pero eso poco le importaba, y además se guardaba un _As_ debajo de las licras y neoprenos con el que pretendía darle una sorpresa a Darío.

Precisamente, por eso en sus planes entraba visitar a mitad del paseo cierta calita recoleta hacia la que puso proa.

- ¡Vamos a encallar! – Exclamó Darío un rato mas tarde, cuando penetraban en el paraje, un recóndito entrante en el que la maleza y la hierba verde crecían hasta besar la arena.

- De eso se trata. Dejaremos el barco varado y nos daremos un baño ¿Te parece?

Darío no replicó. No sabía muy bien cómo se dejaba el barco varado y cómo volverían a navegar, aunque sospechaba que incluiría unos buenos empujones, pero lo dejó todo en manos de ella que para eso era la experta.

Cuando se aproximaban a la orilla Babe extrajo la quilla y saltó por la borda. Por supuesto hacía pie, y empezó a tirar del barco hacia la playa.

- Venga, ayúdame a remolcarlo.- Acicateó a Darío. El chico saltó fuera imitándola y la ayudó a empujar la embarcación hasta dejarla en la arena. Babe se quitó el chaleco salvavidas y los zapatos de neopreno sabiéndose observada atentamente por Darío y sonrió mientras se sacaba su cantosa licra. Retiradas las prendas de navegar solo quedó un bonito bikini en tonos también azules que hacían juego con sus ojos claros. Si hubiera navegado con alguno de sus hermanos, Babe habría llevado debajo un bañador entero. Y en lugar de soltarse el pelo como acababa de hacer y meterse en el agua despacio, tendiendo una mano a Darío, se habría lanzado a nadar vigorosamente entre las olas. Al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a nadar mucho porque siendo tan alta era bueno para su espalda. Pero en lugar de todo aquello ella había pensado en él. Y cuando Darío abrió y cerró la boca como un pez un par de veces y después sonrió con aprobación se sintió satisfecha. Al fin y al cabo le hacía mucha ilusión mostrarse atractiva ante su novio.

-¿Vamos a dejar… las _cosas_ ahí? – Preguntó Darío de repente, volviendo la cabeza hacia el barquito. Obviamente, lo que mas le preocupaba no era la cartera y Babe, olvidando momentáneamente que le daba mas importancia a su varita que a ella, se extrañó de que no se le ocurriera que habría hechizos antirrobo.

- Nadie va a tocar nada, no te preocupes…- Contestó con suavidad repitiendo el gesto con el que le invitaba a avanzar por el agua. Y aunque con alguna renuencia, Darío acabó por seguirla.

Juguetearon un poco con las olas, chapotearon y se salpicaron mientras avanzaban hacia el interior hasta que el agua les llegó hasta el cuello. Y después de unas brazadas en paralelo a la playa se juntaron como respondiendo a una llamada muda. Babe sintió las manos de Darío rodear su cintura y aproximarla despacito hacia él. Un instante después, abrazados bajo el agua, comenzaron a besarse.

El suyo era un noviazgo que había dado sus primeros y vacilantes pasos en marzo. Desde entonces había avanzado lento porque Babe no disponía de mucho tiempo libre, entre la facultad _muggle_ y las clases en el hospital de San Mateo. En realidad, solo disponía de las tardes de los domingos, con la semana repleta de clases y prácticas y el resto del fin de semana ocupado en el Hospital. La primera vez que salieron Darío la llevó al cine y estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y no fue la única ocasión en la que le ocurrió algo semejante. Pero con la llegada del verano había finalizado el curso _muggle_ y por tanto estaba algo mas desahogada para dedicarle mas tiempo. Los mimos y los arrumacos estaban muy bien y eran muy agradables, y Babe los estaba disfrutando mucho. Pero tenía algo mas en mente. Un asunto que necesitaba tratar con Darío y que no debía demorar por mas tiempo.

Intercambiaron unos cuantos besos mas antes de que una ola mas grande que las precedentes les cubriera la cabeza a ambos, y cuando asomaron, ella riendo y él escupiendo agua, decidió abordar el tema.

- Darío…- Comenzó con un tono tranquilo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-… faltan tres días para el quince.

- No es buena idea.- El chico la miró fijamente y se puso serio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? – Babe había esperado que en todo ese tiempo él hubiera cambiado de idea, pero al parecer no era así, pero procuró que la decepción no se le notara en el tono de voz.

- Ya sabes por qué no.- Replicó él tajante.

- Pero es tu abuela.- Insistió la chica con dulzura.

- Nominalmente.- Matizó él con contundencia.- Tu estás acostumbrada a otra cosa. En la práctica, ella no tiene nada que ver con la tuya.

- Bueno, mi abuela Isabel es mas joven, mas alta y mas morena.- Babe intentó bromear.

- Tu abuela no ve la magia como la mía.- Insistió Darío tozudo.

- Pues no. Pero es que la teoría de mi abuela, que piensa que en realidad tenemos una capacidad innata de provocar fenómenos de física cuántica, no está muy difundida entre el común de los mortales. Ni tampoco entre los magos, la verdad.

- No bromees, Isabel. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

- Lo que se es que tu abuela quiere que la visitemos el día de su santo.- Expuso ella de manera clara pero sin perder la suavidad en el tono de la voz.

- No se lo merece. No se lo ha ganado.

- Es una señora de casi ochenta, Darío…

Babe tuvo la impresión de que Darío iba a replicar con dureza y contundencia, pero en su lugar el chico miró hacia la costa y ahogó una exclamación. La marea había subido y el barquito estaba en el agua. No era inquietante porque basculaba en la orilla sin ninguna posibilidad de derivar, pero quizás los dos decidieron tácitamente que aquello era un buen motivo para instaurar una tregua temporal en su discusión. Ambos corrieron hasta el barco pero ella llegó primero. De un salto subió a bordo y Darío le hizo señas de que lo hiciera navegar hacia la bahía. Al parecer, quería nadar un poco, y ella comprendió que tal vez unas brazadas enérgicas le ayudarían, si no a recapacitar, al menos a quitarse ese resquemor que afloraba cada vez que salía el tema de su abuela Carmina. Y mientras él nadaba aprovechó para vestirse de nuevo.

-Da la vuelta, por favor, que no soy capaz de subir.- Exclamó él al cabo de pocos minutos. Babe aparcó sus pensamientos y lo miró. Solo se le veía la cabeza, aunque era obvio que tenía los pies plantados en el suelo. A pesar de ello, no conseguía encaramarse al barquito, así que la chica, suspirando, abrió el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Murmuró él bajito aunque un poco alarmado.- ¡Podría haer _muggles_ por aquí!

- No te preocupes, que seré discreta.- Y diciendo aquello sacó su varita, apuntó cuidándose muy mucho de no levantar el brazo por encima de la borda aunque no se veía a nadie en lontananza y lo levitó suavemente medio metro, lo suficiente para que él pudiera terminar de encaramarse a bordo por su propio esfuerzo.

Una vez arriba, el muchacho se sacudió enérgicamente el pelo y se pasó una toalla por la cara sujetando la vela con la mano para que no virara con el viento y le golpeara accidentalmente. A continuación se inclinó hacia ella para besarla suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso brevísimo porque era evidente que no podía permanecer plantado en medio del casco del velerito, pero ella casi lo agradeció, afectada como estaba por la renuencia que él mostraba a cambiar de opinión. Y el viento pareció conjurarse con su estado de ánimo, porque empezó a arreciar con fuerza, el cielo se nubló y la travesía de regreso se hizo un poco mas complicada requiriendo la navegación toda su atención.

Mucho mas tarde, con el barco a buen recaudo, duchados y vestidos, Darío, que en el fondo parecía un tanto azorado, hizo amago de asirla por la cintura, aunque finalmente no se atrevió.

- Necesito…- Balbuceó nervioso.- tiempo para asimilarlo. ¿Vale?

- Vale. Pero no tienes mucho porque…

- Porque faltan tres días.- El terminó la frase sonriendo con poco entusiasmo. Babe asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron.

Darío iba a Aparecerse directamente en casa de su padre porque le esperaba para comer. A Babe, en cambio, no le apetecía usar la magia. Caminó hasta el pequeño espigón en el que atracaba el mini ferry, pagó el importe del billete y se subió al primer barco que cruzaba de Pedreña a Santander. Sentada en la popa reflexionó sobre todo aquello. No ponía en duda que la abuela de Darío no hubiera sido una buena madre con su hija bruja, ni una buena abuela con él, pero quizás la señora intentaba arreglar en lo posible todo aquello. Tal vez la señora no había encontrado la manera de reconducir la relación con su nieto, y puede que hubiera encontrado en ella un ancla a la que aferrarse a la desesperada, una última oportunidad de recomponer siquiera un poco la maltrecha relación.

Todo venía de dos meses atrás, en Toledo. Ambos habían viajado un domingo por la tarde con el pequeño automóvil que ella usaba para ir a la facultad de Medicina con la idea de probar unos hechizos aplicados al vehículo cuando se toparon con la abuela Carmina. La buena señora tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar y romperse un brazo, de manera que acabaron llevándola escayolada hasta su pueblo en el coche de Babe, sin usar aparentemente la magia (al menos, sin que la abuela lo notara) y con una bolsa llena de radiografías que la chica explicó someramente a un extraordinariamente serio abuelo de Darío. Al parecer, le había caído en gracia a la señora, que habló por teléfono con la madre del chico y le transmitió sus buenas impresiones así como la ilusión que le haría que se pasaran por allí el día de su santo. Probablemente la madre de Darío habría estado al borde del síncope, y en cuanto a su novio, se había quedado petrificado como si le hubiera echado el ojo a un enorme basilisco.

Babe sabía que Darío tenía muy buen fondo, y las razones que el mismo argumentaba para no tratar a su abuela eran comprensibles. Pero a ella le producía una extraña sensación de cerrazón, quizás debida a que en su entorno una situación semejante no tenía cabida.

Cuando llegó a casa de su abuela cogió una lata de refresco de la nevera y se sentó en la terraza. Pronto se le unió Mencía, que venía agotada de hacer prácticas en los campamentos. Su hermana, que además de una lata de coca-cola, portaba una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas, se dejó caer en una silla junto a ella.

- ¿Qué tal el crucero con el mago perfecto y maravilloso? – Preguntó Mencía perdiendo la vista en dirección al mar.

- No es perfecto.- Replicó Babe mirando también en la misma dirección.

-Ah ¿No? Dime un defecto.

- Es…- Babe dudó unos instantes.- … un poco indeciso para algunas cosas.

- Ya… eso. Pablo dice que cualquier mago sensato que se implique con una bruja de magia antigua pasará por muchos momentos de indecisión.- Mencía remató la frase girando la cabeza para mirar directamente a su hermana con una sonrisa cómplice.

- No se trata de eso… aunque también un poco.- Aclaró algo molesta.- Aunque esa parte no es lo que mas me preocupa, prefiero ir lenta antes que demasiado deprisa… es… bueno, todavía hay cosas que tiene que madurar.

- ¡Y a qué espera! Tu tienes seis años menos que él.

- Mencía, en realidad no sabes de qué hablo.

- Pues explícamelo.

- Es… déjalo.

- ¿Su padre?

- Su abuela.

-¿Su abuela? ¿Esas señoras adorables que guisan de muerte y se desviven por tenernos contentos a los nietos?

- A la suya le da _yuyu_ la magia.

-A mi me dan _yuyu_ los percebes.

- Si lo que querías es reírte de mi, no tiene ninguna gracia.

- No quiero reírme de ti. Vale. No es Don Mago Perfecto. Lo dejaremos en el Rico Heredero Hechicero.

- Te lo advierto. Si sigues por ese camino te lanzaré unos cuantos hechizos de lo mas desagradable.

- Mira, Babe. Me he pasado la mañana desatrancando una cisterna atascada porque algún o algunos brujos adolescentes de hormonas descontroladas habían escondido una funda impermeable llena de revistas guarras. Y después _La Doña_ pretendía darme de comer unos macarrones rancios. Tu amenaza con terribles maleficios ahora mismo me parece una cosa la mar de inofensiva y hasta divertida. Tu novio tiene defectos ¡Eureka! Todos los tenemos. Pero te diré una cosa, no pretendas cambiarlo. No se trata de cambiar al otro para que se adapte a tu modelo ideal.

Dicho aquello, Mencía apuró la coca-cola y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a regresar al interior. Babe se quedó de nuevo sola, pensando. Darío tenía muchas virtudes, y en general era una buena persona, pero no le gustaba esa vena rencorosa. Probablemente le disgustaba aún mas porque se trataba de sus abuelos, y para ella era inconcebible la posibilidad de no querer ni ser querida por los abuelos José María e Isabel. Por su abuela llevaba el nombre, y en cuanto a su abuelo, si estaba en el mundo era en parte por él, porque estuvo muy enfermo. Y alguna perrería mágica que otra habían sufrido con mucho estoicismo y sentido del humor. Y aunque estaba sola en la terraza no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de aquella vez que su hermana Cristina llenó una pared del cuarto de baño de casa de sus abuelos de muñequitos, como si estuviera pegados con ventosas, y luego no había forma de quitarlos, y eso que venía una visita. O cuando convirtió su vestido en un enorme balón con ella dentro y se echó a llorar de puro susto y la abuela la intentaba tranquilizar asegurándole que, si no era capaz de revertir la magia, la sacaría con unas tijeras.

Babe cerró los ojos y dejó que la acariciara el viento. Llevar adelante una relación no era tan sencillo y no sabía si sería capaz. Si los dos serían capaces. Ambos tendrían que ceder para aproximarse el uno al otro. Pero no era momento de seguir pensando en ello. Su abuela le hacía gestos desde el otro lado del cristal. La comida estaba lista y la familia reunida. La familia. Esa sí que era una palabra mágica.

* * *

_Una historia a futuro, y las historias a futuro en mi universo pueden ser o no ser, ya que el futuro cambia constantemente con las decisiones del presente. En cualquier caso, responde a la única petición recibida para los 175 capítulos de UmU. Nos leemos pronto. _


	176. Las Partes del Yo VIII ALIV

**CAPITULO 176**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO VIII (AL-IV)**

- Debería tomarme el día libre mañana.- Exclamó Amaia. Su voz no ocultaba cierto nerviosismo, lógico después de un día de tantas tensiones.- Así podría vigilar que Fer no hace ninguna burrada.

- ¿Qué burrada iba a hacer el pobre, si tiene el pie como un bote? – Preguntó Fernando con un suspiro. Al parecer, Amaia seguía imbuida por un exceso de celo materno, como si el chico tuviera cinco años.

- No se… intentar bajar las escaleras con muletas… ¡O podría caerse de la cama!

- Yo estaré toda la mañana pendiente.- Replicó Fernando poniendo los ojos en blanco sin que ella se diera cuenta.- Y te recuerdo que tus padres han quedado en pasarse a la hora en que servimos comidas. El chico no va a estar desatendido. ¿O es que no te fías de mí?

Amaia apretó los labios y frunció un poco las cejas, pero no dijo nada. No era que no se fiara de Fernando, era simplemente que quería estar, cuidar de su criatura desvalida, aunque dicha criatura tuviese diecisiete años y unas piernas muy peludas. Con un pequeño gruñido sacó su varita y se concentró en enviar los platos sucios de la cena a la cocina.

* * *

- ¡Pizarro! – Almudena, que estaba en esos momentos prestando toda su atención a cómo una de sus amigas del campamento narraba con detalle el último y escandaloso morreo con mano en el culo incluída del señor Segarra, levantó la cabeza con disgusto y miró muy seria a la aguafiestas de Bennasar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin molestarse en disimular que la interrupción no le parecía nada bien. Bennasar debió notar que no era recibida precisamente con entusiasmo, por lo que le devolvió una mirada igualmente mandona.

- ¡Te has apuntado a las carreras de escobas! – Exclamó la bruja mas joven.

-¿Y? – Replicó Almudena encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo hago todos los años. Precisamente, si mal no recuerdo, en una de esas te fijaste en cómo vuelo. – Añadió con cierto retintín. Y a continuación tuvo que morderse la lengua para mantener una falsa cara de póquer, pues Lucía acababa de propinarle un buen pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Las carreras de escobas son el próximo sábado! – Explotó Bennassar, como si con esas ocho palabras todo quedara dicho.

- Por la mañana.- Matizó Almudena.- El partido de quidditch es después de comer, por si no lo sabías.- Lo último lo dijo con retintín máximo ganándose otra mirada reprobadora por parte de Lucía.

-¡Ya se que el partido es por la tarde! – Espetó Bennasar.- ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué no se hacer de capitana?

Almudena la miró como si en mitad de una clase de zoomagia le hubieran plantado delante un escarabajo de la patata.

-¿Y si te caes? – Añadió Bennasar.- ¡Si te lesionas nos quedamos sin buscadora! ¡Y estamos a punto de ganar el torneo!

Almudena parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca para replicar.

- Para tu información, nunca me he caído en una carrera de escobas por el curso del río y no pienso...

Un sonoro carraspeo procedente de Lucía y acompañado de las risitas del par de amigas la detuvo un instante para reconsiderar lo que iba a decir.

-… bueno, solo una vez. ¡Pero no cuenta! ¡Me hicieron trampa!

- Y te caíste en el río…- Añadió una de sus amigas…

- Y había una colonia de nargutos…- Añadió la otra.

- ¡Bueno, vale ya! – Explotó Almudena enfadada.- Me caí una vez por culpa de un imbécil y ya. De eso _hace años_.

- Ahora tienes una responsabilidad.- Intervino de pronto Lucía. Almudena se giró y la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó con rabia.

- Pues que Bennasar tiene razón.- Aclaró Lucía.- Tienes una responsabilidad para con tus compañeras de equipo.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no vuele el sábado por la mañana? – Almudena enrojecía por momentos. Lucía y sus dos amigas lo encontraron divertido y empezaron a dejar escapar risitas. Bennasar, por su parte, no perdía ripio de todo lo que acontecía, aunque sin intervenir.

- Bueno. Puedes lucirte en condiciones el sábado por la tarde.- Remató Lucía.

- Tu prima tiene toda la razón.- Corroboró Bennasar entonces, ganándose en esos precisos momentos una buena dosis de animadversión por parte de Almudena.

- ¡Haré lo que me de la gana! – Volvió a explotar indignada la mas joven de las hermanas Pizarro.

- Si vuelas en las carreras, por la tarde no te molestes en venir a jugar.- Replicó Bennasar tajante.

- No volará en la carrera.- Cortó Lucía al percatarse de que su prima estaba cada vez mas roja, mientras que la otra chica palidecía por momentos.- Vete tranquila a terminar de cenar, Alina.- Deliberadamente, la llamó por su nombre de pila.- Almudena quiere que ganemos el tornero. ¿Verdad?

Durante unos instantes el silencio se enseñoreó del espacio que rodeaba a las cinco chicas. Las dos directamente afectadas se sostuvieron la mirada. Almudena, además, contuvo las ganas de soltarle una fresca a su prima, que le daba golpecitos con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

- Ganaremos, Bennasar.- Espetó al fin Almudena, sin permitir que sus labios reconocieran expresamente la claudicación.

- Que no te vea volar por la mañana.- Dejó bien clarito Bennasar.- Buenas noches.- Y dicho aquello, se dio media vuelta y se volvió a su mesa. Las chicas la miraron unos instantes y después empezaron a cuchichear.

-¡Qué estirada es esta tía! – Dijo una de las amigas entre risitas.

- Lo que pasa es que se lo toma muy en serio.- Intervino la otra.- Seguro que de mayor quiere ser profesional, y la verdad es que no vuela nada mal…

- No, no vuela mal…- Concedió Almudena.- Pero como buscadora, yo soy mejor.

- Como buscadora. La verdad es que en una carrera de escobas, igual te ganaba.- Lucía decidió chinchar.

-¡Qué! ¡Que se atreva! ¡A ver si puede conmigo!

* * *

- Voy a ver si no necesita nada…

- Amaia, déjalo por favor. Ya has ido hace cinco minutos para desearle buenas noches. Tiene su varita sobre la mesilla, también te he visto hacer aparecer una campanilla, y te recuerdo que posee un buen vozarrón.

-¡Podría tener el pie mal puesto!

-Según tu colega le molestaría si lo tuviera mal puesto. Créeme, si eso pasa se quejará.- Fernando se acercó conciliador hasta su cariacontecida mujer.- Es lunes por la noche… ya sabes que mañana a estas horas estaré ocupado…- Dijo zalamero mientras la asía por la cintura, pero Amaia lo miró disgustada permaneciendo ajena a sus carantoñas hasta que Fernando la soltó con un suspiro.

-Está bien. Ya veo que no estás para según qué cosas.- y dicho aquello, Fernando se quitó la ropa con premura, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. Amaia hizo lo propio, aunque por dentro sentía un regusto amargo. Las noches de los lunes eran las únicas en la semana en que podían dedicarse el uno al otro sin agobios ni prisas, y además medio enfadarse con Fernando le producía cierto malestar, aunque también considerara que toda preocupación por su hijo era poca. Al cabo de minuto y medio Amaia estaba arrepentidísima de su negativa, así que en la oscuridad se giró para pegarse a Fernando. El la acogió en sus brazos si bien en el minuto siguiente, que a ella se le hizo eterno, no le dio ningún indicio de nada especial. Amaia claudicó y se reconoció a sí misma que quería los mimos de Fernando y que ahora tendría que ganárselos. Levantó la cabeza y le besó la mejilla con ternura.

- Lo siento, mi amor.- Susurró.- Ya sabes que tiendo a preocuparme demasiado…

- Ya lo se. Tranquila. Te vendrá bien descansar.

En la oscuridad ella frunció el ceño tras escuchar semejante réplica.

- Es que no quiero descansar.- Reconoció al fin.

-¿No? Pues es lo que mejor te vendría. En realidad, es lo que mejor nos vendría a los dos, después de un día de asueto tan ajetreado.

-¡Fernando!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que… me gustaban _tus planes_!

- Pues no es lo que me ha parecido.- A oscuras, Amaia no podía ver que Fernando sonreía divertido, aunque el tono de voz fuera de lo mas indiferente. Estaba dispuesto a complacerla, pero después de tanto estrés era divertido hacerse de rogar un poco. La pobre hubo de hacer méritos para que él la envolviera en sus brazos, le devolviera sus besos anhelantes, la hiciera sentir vibraciones por todo su cuerpo que acabaron concentrándose entre sus piernas y la colmara de caricias antes de perderse en ella. Amaia suspiró con deleite al sentir su presencia y no dejó de gemir al ritmo que marcaban sus oleadas hasta que, víctima de aquella pleamar, se sintió desbordar. Al son de los latidos de su corazón volvió a reconocerse a si misma que, aunque tuviera en su varita todo el poder que se pudiera soñar, sin el amor de Fernando no era nada. Y envuelta en la tibieza de los ecos del placer acunados por la certeza de tener a su lado a aquel hombre tan excepcional, se quedó profundamente dormida y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fernando ya estaba en pie y trajinando cuando Amaia, duchada y vestida, salió a la pequeña terraza del piso superior, otra innovación que habían añadido con los años y las remodelaciones. Sobre la mesa de teca su marido le tenía puesto un mantel de un blanco inmaculado, y sobre el mantel había café recién hecho, madalenas del horno de la familia aún calientes, zumo de naranja recién exprimido y una pequeña rosa cortada del jardín.

- Buenos días, guapísima.- Fernando apareció con un jarra de leche y la agenda de su mujer. Inmediatamente la besó en los labios con ternura y ella le acarició el pelo. Los labios de Fernando sabían a vainilla y a café. La mezcla de la suavidad de la parte carnosa y la aspereza de los pelos de la barba y el bigote más próximos, aún sin afeitar, la embargaron de una oleada tenue de excitación que contuvo decidiendo en ese preciso instante que encontraría por la noche algún momento para darle rienda suelta. Fernando lo notó, porque cuando se separó de ella en su cara resplandecía una sonrisa pícara.

- Tu agenda, cariño. No te la olvides.- Dijo tendiéndole el cuaderno donde ella apuntaba meticulosamente tanto las visitas pendientes a sus pacientes como sus reflexiones sobre posibles tratamientos.- En cuando a nuestro chico, duerme como un tronco.- Añadió sentándose junto a ella.

- Lo se. Me he asomado un momento…- Reconoció ella tomando su agenda.- En fin, lo dejo en buenas manos.

- Claro que lo dejas en buenas manos. Cuando despierte le daré el desayuno y si quiere lo pondré aquí en la terraza. Y a la hora de comer le voy a colocar un chuletón tamaño Picapiedra.

Amaia sonrió. Se pondría en contacto con Fernando unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su jornada laboral en el hospital para preguntar por el hijo de ambos, pero aún así reconocía que sí se iba tranquila.

- Y en cuanto a ti…- Fernando se inclinó para besarla otra vez antes de terminar la frase.- Espero que esta mañana te encuentres en una estupenda forma.- Guiñó un ojo.- Como yo mismo.

Amaia sonrió abiertamente. No hizo comentarios porque no hacían falta.

* * *

Fer pasó una mañana bastante entretenida lanzando hechizos _Flit _con disimulo a las moscas y avispas que pululaban por el jardín. Aquellos hechizos eran muy populares en verano, cuando esos insectos se volvían pesados. En realidad no los mataban, solo los atontaban lo suficiente como para que se alejaran durante un buen rato o se quedaran tan groguis que uno podía cargárselos fácilmente con un pisotón, cosa que Fer de momento no podía hacer. Aún así, cuando llegaron sus abuelos maternos el chico se animó bastante. Había estado muy atendido por su padre, solícito y pendiente aún a pesar de todo lo que tenía que hacer en su negocio. Lucía había llamado a media mañana, para lo cual debía haber volado – literalmente- entre dos clases, y su madre había hecho lo propio por lo menos media docena de veces. Fer no se había aburrido, pero estaba deseoso de hablar con su abuelo de magia de construcción. Cualquier otro estudiante habría sentido alivio con semejante fin de curso anticipado, pero en su caso primaba la curiosidad y las ganas de saber sobre el engorro de ir a clase en julio, tener que estudiar y encima que examinarse.

Santiago lo miró divertido mientras Sara le besaba la mejilla sin ningún miramiento por sus reparos adolescentes y se interesaba por su pierna. Fer había comido poco antes, a la una, pues era el momento que mejor le venía a su padre, justo antes de que la horda de clientes de mediodía hiciera aparición, y al parecer se sentía de buen humor pues apenas protestó con los mimos que su abuela se empeñó en prodigarle. Santiago sonrió complacido y depositó en la mesa que había frente a su nieto una carpeta de cartón azul.

- Tienes buen aspecto, Fer.- Saludó al chico con afecto.

- Hoy me encuentro mucho mejor.- Replicó el muchacho mostrando alivio.- No sabes, ayer el pie me dolía un hue… muchísimo.- Fer se corrigió al notar la mirada reprobadora de su abuela. Por alguna razón incomprensible, le molestaba mucho el empleo de tacos y demás términos malsonantes. Y mira que en algunas ocasiones, como aquella misma, venían pero que muy al caso. Su abuelo Santiago, afortunadamente, se limitó a darle unos golpecitos amistosos y solidarios en el hombro, y Fer se sintió mucho mas comprendido. Sería porque también era varón y por eso entendía mucho mejor que la abuela la necesidad de soltar de vez en cuando un buen exabrupto. En cualquier caso, Fer no volvió a tentar la suerte y omitió los términos exactos en los que estaba pensando para expresar que le fastidiaba no haber podido completar su curso de construcción mágica.

- Ya me lo figuraba.- Dijo Santiago con buen humor mientras daba unos golpecitos con los dedos a la carpeta.- Por eso he traído algo, para que lo veas.

Fer, interesado, se incorporó con trabajo en la silla mientras su abuelo daba un golpecito de varita tras el cual la carpeta se abrió dejando a la vista unos planos que se desplegaron solos.

-¿Sabes qué es? – Interrogó al muchacho.

-Claro. Son los planos de tu casa.- Contestó el chico con los ojos fijos en la gran sábana de papel.

-Mas en concreto.- Intervino de repente Sara.- Son los planos que hizo tu abuelo cuando diseñó la ampliación.

En silencio, Fer se fijó en las líneas mágicas y brillantes que marcaban los enlaces entre la construcción inicial y la planificada. Por primera vez tuvo conciencia de que la casa de sus abuelos, que estaba en un pueblo de la sierra de Madrid, no había sido siempre como él la conocía. Inicialmente había sido de planta rectangular con un tejado a dos aguas y una fachada moderna aunque claramente inspirada en un caserío, con vigas a la vista en la planta superior, haciendo ángulos rectos y pintadas de marrón oscuro. El siempre la había visto como dos partes interseccionadas, la planta mas pequeña ligeramente desplazada con respecto a la mas grande.

- Cuando nuestras hijas empezaron a casarse, cosa que hicieron en cadena…- Empezó a explicar Santiago mientras recorría con la punta de la varita algunas líneas significativas.- Pensé que necesitaríamos mas sitio para que nos visitaran con sus maridos y sus niños… no podía subir alturas porque las ordenanzas municipales _muggles_ lo prohíben…

- Y no podías prolongar en horizontal sin mas ni mas porque está la piscina.- Remató Fer sin quitar los ojos del plano. Como buen adolescente había cazado al vuelo que su abuelo omitió deliberadamente el primer matrimonio de su madre pasando única y exclusivamente a referirse a la boda con su padre. A veces pensar en lo que ella había pasado le provocaba una invasión de rabia en el pecho, pero en esta ocasión ese sentimiento no pudo crecer, anegado por la curiosidad que sentía por la obra. Además, su abuelo Santiago sonreía ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Durante algún tiempo albergó la ilusión de que Jaime se dedicara a la ingeniería mágica, como su padre y como él mismo, pero pronto vio que no era su vocación. Ahora sin embargo tenía a su nieto Fer, que aunque no era tan brillante con el cálculo mágico como él, era muy inteligente, tenía mucho tesón y, sobre todo, le gustaba mucho aquel tipo de magia. Feliz de la vida, Santiago se sentó junto a Fer y, relegado al olvido el primer marido de su madre, entre ellos se entabló una conversación sobre arquitectura mágica que para ambos sería fascinante, pero para Sara era un tanto aburrida. Sabedora de que en el negocio de su yerno y su hija mayor había siempre mucho que hacer, marchó en pos de Fernando padre dispuesta a aliviar alguna que otra tarea con mucha magia y no menos discreción.

* * *

Poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Amaia se apareció en casa, su hijo y su padre seguían enfrascados en una charla de tecnomagia que la superaba, su marido despedía a los clientes mas remolones y su madre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mucha labia, se encargaba de la caja.

- Fer está la mar de entretenido.- Dijo Sara muy contenta cuando terminó de contar los billetes.- ¡Qué mayor se nos hace! Empieza a tener muchos pelitos por la cara…

-¡A mi me lo vas a decir, mamá!- Exclamó Amaia omitiendo la escena del pijama y el comentario de las piernas peludas.- No dejo de recordarme que tiene diecisiete recién cumplidos…¡Y me cuesta mucho!

Sara dejó escapar una carcajada. Nunca olvidaría el día que Amaia, nerviosa como un flan, le dijo que estaba embarazada. Y de mellizos, además. Ni el día que nacieron. Quería mucho a todos los nietos, pero por Fer sentía algo especial porque era el único varón, al menos de momento. Su nieto había crecido rodeado, al menos por su parte, de cinco alborotadoras y talentosas brujas, y desde su punto de vista aquello tenía mucho mérito.

- Bueno, yo siempre veo a Jaime como un crío… - Comentó en tono ligero.- Claro que tu hermano realmente sigue siendo un crío en muchas cosas. No se cómo sigue teniendo tanto éxito entre el brujerío femenino, ya debían conocerlo bien.

Ese fue el turno de Amaia de reírse. Jaime tenía treinta años y seguía viviendo en la casa paterna y además era incapaz de comprometerse, aunque ligaba a diestro y siniestro.

- Y hablando de novios… me ha dicho tu hermana que Amparo anda ennoviada con un chico de los Torrot.- Prosiguió Sara mientras contaba monedas.

- ¿Los que importaban escobas? – Preguntó Amaia asombrada de que su madre pudiera charlar a la vez que contaba, y además sin equivocarse.

- Los mismos. Creo que llevan desde el comienzo del verano saliendo.

- Supongo que Amparo madre estará contenta.

- No está disgustada. Aunque están en los principios, ya sabes.

-Ya… si es lo normal con la edad que van teniendo. Primero Ceci, ahora Amparo…

- Crecen, es lo natural. La que está un poco disgustada es Ana. Almudena no para de despotricar del campamento. ¿No te ha dicho nada Lucia?

- No…- Amaia se quedó pensativa un instante. Su hija era bastante independiente, y con el accidente de su hermano había quedado en segundo plano de su atención. Se reprochó internamente haberla relegado de sus atenciones maternas y decidió en esos momentos que el siguiente fin de semana acudiría a verla.

* * *

- ¡José Ignacio! – Exclamó Ana al ver el desaguisado que su marido tenía montado en el dormitorio principal.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Estoy buscando una cosa.- Contestó él poniendo cara de frustración.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Insistió Ana. Por un instante había sopesado replicarle que ya había deducido que buscaba algo por el desorden imperante en su habitación, pero como venía cansada del trabajo decidió no gastar mas energías en una diatriba dialéctica.

- Una camiseta de quidditch.- Confesó él con cara de disgusto mientras fruncía las cejas.- Una que me regaló el abuelo cuando tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años…

- Está en la parte alta de tu lado del armario, en una bolsa.- Le informó Ana con total seguridad.

- Ya he mirado ahí.

- Pues no has mirado bien, por lo que se ve.- Ana había agitado su varita y una bolsa transparente llena de ropa se había trasladado del armario hasta sus manos.

- _Hmmmm._- José Ignacio no fue capaz de articular palabra. Tomó la bolsa y extrajo rápidamente la camiseta que buscaba. Era una camiseta oficial de muchos años atrás, de grueso algodón, roja con ribetes negros y el dragón bordado en hilos de oro. Tenía cuello camisero y una abertura en pico que se podía cerrar estirando un cordón que pasaba por varios agujeros a ambos lados del corte. A día de hoy la hubieran considerado _retro_.

- ¿Puedo saber para qué la quieres? – volvió a interrogar Ana mientras agitaba de nuevo la varita para ir retornando prendas a sus sitios.

- Es para Almudena. El sábado tiene un partido. Me ha dicho que van de rojo y que si tenía algo de su bisabuelo.

- ¡Pues habrá que encogerla! El abuelo era alto y corpulento, y así le va a venir enorme, con lo flaca que ella está.

- De eso te puedes encargar tu, que se te da mejor que a mi.- José Ignacio le tendió la camiseta, extrajo su varita del pantalón y se puso a reordenar con magia. Ana por su parte desdobló la camiseta y la colocó, asida por los hombros, a la altura de sus ojos. Efectivamente era enorme para Almudena, y no sabía por qué su hija se había acordado ahora de ella. Con un suspiro le dio la vuelta y observó un enorme 5 a la espalda, bajo las letras doradas que componían el apellido, _Amatriaín_.


	177. Las partes del yo AlV

**CAPITULO 177**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO** **(Al-V)**

* * *

- ¿Quién es ese tío? – Preguntó Almudena mirando fijamente las evoluciones de un joven brujo un poco mayor que ellas. El equipo en pleno asistía a la otra semifinal del torneo para, en palabras de Bennasar, estudiar al rival. Aunque seguramente todas lo habrían hecho sin necesidad de que la capitana se hubiera puesto tan pesada en su papel.

- Es buenísimo. Y además está cañón.- Exclamó admirativa la chica sin darle tiempo a su prima para replicar.

- ¿Te refieres al nuevo cazador? – Preguntó Lucía sin quitar ojo del partido a la vez que sorbía refresco de limón por una paja.

- Ese mismo. Lo conozco de vista pero no se cómo se llama.- Añadió Almudena mientras, internamente, lamentaba no haberse fijado antes en el chico.

- Patxi Martínez.- Informó Lucía.- Es de mi Schola.- Almudena, entusiasmada, ya estaba dispuesta a propinar un soberbio codazo a su prima a la par que vitoreaba su suerte por tener un compañero como un queso, pero no pudo hacerlo porque una voz se coló por detrás.

- _Martínez Segarra, Francisco_.- Expuso Bennassar como si estuviera leyendo un registro.- _Dieciocho en septiembre_. Al parecer, interesa al equipo de Navarra… el nombre mas raro de toda la liga.

- _Herensuge._ Es un dragón.- Matizó Almudena con retintín mientras su ofuscado cerebro empezaba a procesar el segundo apellido.- ¡No será primo de…!- Exclamó de pronto girando la cabeza hacia Lucía.

- Es primo de…- Corroboró la aludida con calma.- Pero este sí que es majo.- Lucía se apresuró a aclarar mientras miraba de reojo a Almudena. -Oye… Patxi es majo. Es amigo de Fer, a veces salen juntos y tal…- Por alguna misteriosa razón, Lucía se vio en la necesidad de aclarar algunos términos con Almudena. Su prima había fruncido el ceño y miraba al cazador talmente como si fuera a lanzarle una terrible maldición No Verbal.

-¿Podéis dejaros de cotilleos? – Interrumpió Bennasar.- Larumbe, tu que eres de la zona ¿Sabes si es cierto eso de que le tienen echado el ojo?

- ¿Eso no es un cotilleo, Bennasar? – Replicó Almudena antes de que Lucía pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para contestar.

-¡Es importante para el partido! – Aclaró Bennasar con contundencia.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lucía sorprendida anticipándose a la réplica, probablemente un poco fuera de tono, de su prima.- ¿Qué tiene que ver que interese a los _Gorris_?

-Porque me han dicho que a veces entre el público hay ojeadores.- Soltó Bennasar de sopetón, como si eso dejara todo muy clarito.- ¿_Gorris_? – Intercaló la pregunta de repente.- Y si hay ojeadores y a él le interesa, se esforzará el triple. – Retornó de inmediato a lo verdaderamente importante.- ¡Y por todo el escobero de Bargota! ¡Es cojonudamente bueno!

Lucía y Almudena se giraron a la vez para mirar a la chica, sorprendidas por la manifestación de algo que no sabían bien si era entusiasmo desbordado, fanatismo exacerbado o simple locura juvenil. O quizás una explosiva combinación de todo junto y bien agitado.

- Rojos. Es por el color de la camiseta…- Pudo decir finalmente Lucía para romper el silencio incómodo que se había instaurado entre las tres.- Aunque no es exactamente correcto, pero... - Añadió casi mas para sí misma.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Bennasar. Ya no las miraba. Toda su atención se concentraba en no perder ripio de las evoluciones del cazador.

- ¡Gorri! ¡Rojo!- Chilló Almudena.- ¡Por Bargota, Bennasar! ¿No te sabes todo sobre los equipos de España y Portugal?

- Gorri… rojo… qué tendrá que ver… ¡Ostras! ¡Pero miradlo! ¡Es genial! ¡Eso tengo que intentarlo en cuanto termine el partido! ¡Menudo pase!

- No cuentes conmigo para ensayar…- Murmuró Almudena dedicando una última mirada de reojo a su capitana. Mejor, mucho mejor, era contemplar a _Martínez Segarra, Francisco_ – alias Patxi Segarra – que era guapo guapísimo y – eso no lo confesaría nunca jamás – tenía un culo estupendo. Por eso se perdió la mirada displicente que le dedicó la otra, que venía a decir sin palabras "que te crees tu eso".

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer con esos palos de escoba? – Preguntó Lucía alzando las cejas. Bennasar no había perdido tiempo para convocarlas a un entrenamiento para la tarde del día siguiente, justo cuando acabaron las clases. La toledana había colocado cinco palos de escoba en el suelo, en paralelo, separados entre si cosa de metro y medio, y las aguardaba rodeada de budgers y con el pie puesto sobre una quaffle.

- Correr…- Murmuró Almudena sin ocultar su disgusto.

-¿Correr? – Repitió Lucía sin entender.- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Venga! ¡Todas aquí! – Bennasar gritó mientras hacía gestos con la mano para que se aproximaran dejando a Almudena con la palabra en la boca. El resto del equipo había llegado hasta donde estaban las dos primas, y con parsimonia decidieron avanzar hacia la capitana.

-¡Rapidito! ¡Que no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Dejad las escobas y que cada una coja una bludger!

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Pili, que jugaba de golpeadora.- No veo bates por ningún lado.

-Se coge la bludger con ambas manos y se corre saltando los palos de escoba ¡Así!

Bennasar inició una carrerita hacia los palos colocados en el suelo y, ante el pasmo general, fue saltándolos en cada zancada hasta llegar al final, dar media vuelta y volver trotando hasta el primero.

-¡Venga! ¿Se puede saber a qué estáis esperando? – Las apremió al ver que no movían ni un dedo tras su demostración.

-Perdona, Alina…- Se atrevió Pili a preguntar por todas.- Pero ¿Para qué sirve eso?

-¡Para hacer músculo! ¡Para ganar agilidad y mejorar la flexibilidad! ¿Qué os habéis pensado? ¿Qué todo el Quidditch se basa en revoloteos en escoba?

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada interrogadora y a continuación Pili, que era una chica de natural la mar de bonachón y complaciente, tomó la iniciativa y se fue por la primera bludger. Las demás la siguieron un poco dubitativas, aunque terminaron por asir sus bolas.

- ¡Ejem! – Carraspeó Almudena.- Lo de los bíceps está muy bien para cazadoras, golpeadoras y si me apuras hasta la guardiana. Pero en mi caso no me serviría de mucho ¿No te parece?

-Primero.- Dijo Bennasar alzando el índice.- El tono muscular no le viene mal a nadie. Segundo: Ya te he dicho que contribuye a mejorar la agilidad. Tercero: flexibilidad. Cuarto: he pensado en ello y por eso tu bola es una quaffle.- Y diciendo aquello levantó el pie y le dio una patadita a la bola, que rodó directa a los pies de Almudena.- Y quinto: porque yo mando. – Cuando terminó de enumerar sus razones Alina Bennasar lucía la palma de la mano extendida frente a la cara de Almudena, que se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, agacharse a coger su quaffle y, sin decir ni mu, echar a correr con sus compañeras.

Las carreritas saltando palos de escoba no fueron el único ejercicio puramente físico que realizaron antes de entrenar en el aire. Bennasar las hizo elevar los brazos asiendo un palo en cada mano, colocarse uno sobre los hombros para hacer flexiones laterales y otras muchas ocurrencias varias. Para cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, Lucía no sabía si los hombros se le habían muerto.

- Vámonos a merendar.- Apremió Almudena saliendo del baño con el pelo húmedo. Las dos habían regresado a su habitación con paso cansino. Lucía se había duchado primero y después se había dejado caer en la cama, derrengada. Almudena había tardado poco debajo de la ducha y ahora parecía tener prisa por acercarse al comedor. Lucía casi se hubiera quedado dormitando un rato, pero aquella inesperada manifestación de energía de su prima la movilizó. Preguntándose de dónde alguien tan flacucha como Almudena podía guardar aquella vitalidad, arrastró sus doloridos brazos detrás de ella.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Almudena engullendo una galleta casera a gran velocidad.- De repente me he acordado del saltador del abuelo. ¡Y no quiero ni pensar qué torturas inquisitoriales sería Bennasar capaz de inventar con uno de esos!

Lucía dejó escapar una risita casi sin energía. Almudena, a pesar de la paliza, estaba la mar de dinámica. Y comía como una lima. Y encima, todavía era capaz de acordarse del saltador. Cuando su madre era muy pequeña y la madre de Almudena ni siquiera había nacido, el abuelo había traído de Estados Unidos un saltador mágico. Era una especie de cama elástica con hechizos protectores para no caerse y una serie de encantamientos que potenciaban los saltos y te enviaban en todas direcciones. Lo había comprado en unos Grandes Almacenes mágicos, los primeros en los que entraba en su vida, y por lo que contaban sus madres y su tía fue juguete estrella hasta que, desvencijado y machacado, se vino abajo de viejo. Pero para entonces el abuelo Santiago había tenido tiempo de estudiar de sobra los encantamientos, de manera que cuando la siguiente generación tuvo edad, construyó otro mucho mas grande. En verano solían colocarlo junto a la valla que daba a la calle, y el abuelo colocaba un aro de Quiddich cerca. Las primas saltaban con una quaffle e intentaban colarla en el aro. Un hechizo de ilusión hacía que los muggles que transitaban por la zona vieran una cama elástica y una canasta de baloncesto. Si, Almudena tenía razón. Con un chisme como aquel, Alina Bennasar habría sido temible.

* * *

Al día siguiente Amaia había decidido pasarse al final del turno de mañana por los campamentos para hablar tranquilamente con Ulloa, que tenía servicio allí, sobre la lesión y la evolución de Fer. El chico mejoraba notablemente por días, pero aún así Amaia quería comentar con su colega algunos aspectos de la recuperación.

No tuvo una mañana tranquila, sin embargo. Su hermana Amparo apareció muy crispada en el hospital, y como no podía ser de otro modo enseguida alguien se encargó de que ella lo supiera. Amparo se había caído accidentalmente en un parterre de plantas urticantes de los invernaderos de Moltó, algo que no era grave pero sí muy molesto. Heliodoro, el encargado, se había quedado muy cariacontecido al ver a su jefa tan desmadejada y quejumbrosa, y eso que Miquel, el marido de Amparo, le aseguró por activa y por pasiva que aquello no era grave. De hecho, podrían haberlo resuelto en la empresa, pero Amparo tenía una vena hipocondriaca, seguramente desarrollada debido a los varios abortos que había sufrido de muy joven, por lo que el cuñado de Amaia había decidido llevársela al hospital.

Ulloa por su parte tampoco estuvo desocupado. Hasta prácticamente la hora de comer no dispuso de un momento de tranquilidad, por lo que le sugirió que se quedara allí durante el almuerzo y le acompañara. Amaia se lo pensó un instante antes de aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una hija adolescente que podría interpretar de manera equivocada su presencia, ya que aunque el personal disponía de un comedor aparte, ella o alguna de sus amistades a buen seguro se darían cuenta de su presencia. Pero finalmente claudicó. Sus preocupaciones por la salud de su vástago varón podían con las aprensiones de madre de adolescente.

- Ya no hay prácticamente hinchazón.- Explicó Amaia a su colega mientras paseaba el tenedor por el plato de paella de doña Lutgarda. Por alguna razón, ella siempre la había encontrado bastante birriosa, pero no iba a osar hacerle ningún desprecio puesto que estaba allí convidada.- Aunque todavía no puede apoyar bien el pie. Y girarlo hacia fuera parece una tortura.- Aclaró moviendo expresivamente las manos.

- Es normal- Observó Ulloa mientras engullía una buena cantidad de arroz rematada en una anilla de calamar.- Lo malo sería que no notara nada. Entonces habría daño en los nervios.

- Ya lo se. Sin embargo una inflamación tampoco es cosa buena. Y un hechizo de diagnóstico ordinario no puede determinar si la hay.

Ulloa se tomó su tiempo para masticar con lo que, en opinión de Amaia, era un incomprensible deleite, antes de contestar con una sonrisa afable.

- Es demasiado prematuro pensar en una inflamación del nervio, y lo sabes perfectamente.

- Ya… pero tengo en mente todas las posibilidades…

El sanador dejó escapar una risita con la boca otra vez llena. Después de haber tragado nuevamente, la miró divertido.

- Siempre muestras mas celo profesional que la mayoría, pero Amaia, no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero en este caso creo que estás pecando por exceso.

Amaia respiró hondo antes de replicar. En el fondo de su ser, se esperaba algo así. Todo el mundo en el hospital sabía de sobra cómo era ella. No debía extrañar a sus colegas que tratándose de su propio hijo se mostrara tan extraordinariamente pendiente. Claro que una cosa era que se lo dijera su propio marido, que sin ser experto en paellas era capaz de obtener unos resultados muy superiores sin esforzarse demasiado, y otra que el jovencito de Ulloa, mucho mas reciente en la profesión, se lo soltara así, tan campante.

- No me tildes de exagerada. No quiero que me ocurra eso de que en casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo.

Ulloa soltó una risotada.

- Eso no creo que pase nunca en tu caso. Por cierto…- Ulloa, que se había dado cuenta de que su anterior comentario no había sido bien recibido, decidió cambiar de tercio.- Tu hija me vino a ver para que le explicara exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano…

- Son mellizos…- Replicó Amaia, sorprendida internamente aunque no quería que se le notara.- tienen un vínculo especial…

- Por haber estado juntos en el útero. Pasa con cierta frecuencia, con gemelos y mellizos.- Expuso Ulloa como si fuera una obviedad. – El caso es que la chica se mostró muy interesada por todo.

- Lucía es una persona muy analítica.- Replicó Amaia sin saber qué mas añadir.

- Entonces sale a su madre.- Ulloa terminó la paella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.- Seguro que le encantará verte y preguntarte mil y una cosas.

Amaia alzó las cejas escéptica mientras retiraba la nata montada del flan que doña Lutgarda había hecho aparecer ante sus narices.

* * *

**Anexo: He aquí un minicapítulo de una serie que tengo titulada ****DEPORTES EN VERANO, y que acabo de decidir, iré introduciendo según venga al caso.**

_**1.- El saltador**_

_**Vilamaior, Lugo. Julio de 1949…**_

El cacharro era un invento americano. Santiago, al verlo en el escaparate de _Salem's Magicals for Youngsters_, los primeros Grandes Almacenes Mágicos que el brujo veía en su vida, enseguida pensó en sus niñas. Seguro que Amaia y Amparo disfrutarían muchísimo con aquel saltador mágico que se asemejaba bastante a la idea de cama elástica, aunque por supuesto con las innovaciones que la magia permitía incorporar, como súper impulso, lanzamiento-voltereta y unas cuantas cosas mas. Y aunque el precio estaba bastante por encima de lo que había presupuestado para llevarles un regalo, había terminado por sucumbir y comprarlo.

Cuando volvió de Estados Unidos fue directo a su pueblo natal. Los cuatro pasaban unos días con la familia gallega que sumaba además de los suegros los cuatro hermanos de Santiago (el mas pequeño era un squib), la mujer del segundo, que también estaba casado, la hija de ambos, de dos años, y una tía soltera, hermana del padre de Santiago, que era de todos la que mejor le caía a Sara.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, por la mañana, temprano, el joven padre comenzó a montar el artilugio en presencia de sus dos hijas y su sobrina. Pronto Sara se sumó a la operación, pues aunque no era particularmente compleja los hechizos se conjuraban muchísimo mejor entre dos. Ella no había hecho ningún comentario cuando le dijo lo que le había costado el juguete, y eso Santiago lo agradecía. No estaba seguro sobre si aprobaba o no el dispendio, pero sí lo estaba respecto a que ella había concluído que, puesto que era cosa hecha, no había mucho lugar a refunfuñar. En cualquier caso, si tenía algo que decirle no se le olvidaría. La conocía bien. Sara no se guardaría nada mucho tiempo. Solo buscaría el momento que considerara mas adecuado.

Fuera como fuere, allí estaba ella codo con codo, o mejor, varita con varita con él. Y era muy de agradecer, porque el resto de su familia, que había ido apareciendo, no hacía mas que mirar, comentar, opinar e incluso criticar, aunque fuera sin mala idea.

-¡Santiaguiño! – Exclamó la tía Eloísa.- ¿Tu crees que esto es seguro para las niñas? ¡A ver si se van a hacer daño! ¡Voy a tener la varita preparada, por si las moscas!

- Tía…- Contestó el sobrino sacando un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente.-… viene con unos cuantos hechizos de seguridad…

- ¡Americanos! ¡A saber! – Insistió la tía. – Cuando se suban, yo no quiero mirar porque lo voy a pasar muy mal pensando que pueden partirse la crisma.- Al parecer, tía Eloísa aunque tenía la varita preparada no estaba muy segura sobre si quedarse a ver, precisamente por si la tenía que usar o no.- ¡Sara! ¡No se cómo consientes a tu marido que monte ese cacharro! – La tía decidió de repente que era hora de apelar a la responsabilidad de la joven madre. Sara iba a abrir la boca para tranquilizar a la tía Eloísa, pero una voz chillona y clarísima se impuso.

-¡Tonta! – Había exclamado su sobrina Amanda, una cría rubia de grandes ojos oscuros y modales poco civilizados.

-¿Tonta? – Repitió perpleja la tía olvidándose de Sara, de Santiago y de su chisme mágico.

-¡Tonta! ¡Si! ¡Tu! ¡Tonta y tonta!

-¡Pabliño! – Protestó la tía dirigiéndose directamente al padre de la criatura.

- Non se dice, Amanda…- Reprendió el aludido con tibieza mientras acariciaba los rizos creados con magia, algo que Sara, que a diario luchaba con los naturales de su hija Amparo, no terminaba de comprender.- A la tía hay que decirle cosas bonitas…

La cría se aferró a la pierna del padre y demandó mas mimos, que por supuesto su progenitor se apresuró a proporcionarle.

- ¿Dónde aprende esta niña esos modos? – Preguntó Sara con falsa inocencia mientras extendía la mano para que Santiago le pasara el pañuelo. No estaba tan sudorosa como su marido, pero se había manchado una mano.

- _Outros_ niños.- Contestó su cuñado en un castellano con profundo acento, toda una deferencia hacia una cuñada que no hablaba gallego aunque lo entendía bastante bien

- ¿No deberías decirle algo? – Intervino Santiago mirando de reojo a su mujer. Llevaban solo dos días allí y sabía que ella ya empezaba a estar un poco harta de aquella niña respondona y malcriada. Era posible que hubiera estado a punto de intervenir aclarando que entre esos niños no se encontraban sus hijas.

- Tiene solo dos años.- Replicó su hermano en gallego mientras se encogía de hombros. Santiago miró a Sara temiéndose que lo siguiente fuera un comentario mordaz sobre el asunto, pero ella se limitó a indicarle a Amaia que hiciera el favor de dejar de intentar invocar magia accidental para cambiar el color de los lazos de sus trenzas. La niña pasaba por una de esas fases "rosa total" y ya la había pillado varias veces concentrándose para cambiar el color de la ropa. Infructuosamente, por supuesto. A continuación, Sara dedicó una escrutadora mirada hasta localizar a la segunda. Amparo tenía la mala costumbre de subirse a casi todo con el consiguiente riesgo de caídas, así que no descartaba tener que reñirla también. Seguro que sería la que mas disfrutaba con el juguete.

Sara tenía cierta fama de _ogresa_ entre su cuñada y su hermano, y tanto ella como su marido lo sabían. Los unos eran mas condescendientes con la cría, mientras que Sara estaba cada poco corrigiendo y amenazando a las suyas con hechizarles las orejas. A decir verdad, jamás había levantado ni la mano, ni mucho menos la varita con sus hijas. Cuando Amparo se caía tras hacer caso omiso de las advertencias de su madre no se llevaba otro rapapolvo, sino mas bien un suave "te lo dije" seguido de un "anda, ven que te cure, mi vida". Y a menudo, cuando los dos estaban solos, se quejaba de que educar a veces la exigía ponerse seria y enfadada cuando en realidad estaba de excelente humor.

Santiago, que compartía con ella en todo lo que podía las tareas educativas, no andaba muy desencaminado en cuanto a que a su mujer ya se le habían ocurrido algunos comentarios mordaces, porque en cuanto pudo hacerlo sin que se notara se giró estratégicamente para que no la vieran ni la oyera nadie que no fuera él.

- … pues no se a cuándo espera para corregirla… - Susurró Sara con cierto deje de desaprobación en la entonación.-¿A que tenga doce años y sea una adolescente intratable?

Santiago forzó una sonrisa. No tenía la capacidad de disimulo de su mujer y ya iba a optar por decir que podían probar la cama elástica, cuando su encantadora sobrinita volvió a la carga.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tía Eloísa es tonta! ¡_Tene_ _pajáros_ en la cabeza!

-¡Niña! ¡Ah! ¡Pabliño! ¡Haz algo!

Amandita soltó una desvergonzada risotada mientras Sara, la que tenía reflejos mas rápidos, lanzaba un certero _Finite _que desvaneció el nido en el que la niña había convertido el moño de su tía- abuela.

-¡Ay! ¡Esta cría es un torbellino! –Siguió protestando tía Eloísa, que entre la cama elástica y la magia accidental estaba muy nerviosa.- _Non_ como éstas, _criaturiñas_, que son mas buenas que el pan de hogaza.- Añadió señalando a las dos hermanas, que muy modositas miraban atentas a sus padres.

- Una magia accidental muy_… interesante_.- Dijo Sara ante la mirada expectante de la tía de su marido, que al parecer esperaba que ella le diera la razón en cuanto a la opinión que cada sobrinita merecía. Tía Eloísa negó con la cabeza con intensidad y se giró para llamar la atención una vez mas al hermano de Santiago. Pero su niña había vuelto a la carga.

-¡Culo gordo!

Por respuesta, el padre de la criatura soltó una risotada.

-¿Te parece que papá tiene el culo gordo? – Interpeló a la criaturita en un meloso gallego que Sara entendió perfectamente. El matrimonio, a continuación, intercambió una mirada. Se hizo a continuación un silencio un poco comprometedor que rompió la hija menor de Sara y Santiago.

_- Quen_ llame insultos o _hace_ magia no salta en la cama elástica.- Amparo, cuatro años y un poco de mala pronunciación, había sentenciado con contundencia. Su prima la miró patidifusa y empezó a hacer un puchero. No se esperaba que la contradijeran, menos alguien menudo como ella.

- No vas a llamar cosas feas ¿Verdad Amanda? – Amparito, dando muestras de una innata habilidad negociadora, suavizó la forma de presentar sus exigencias. La niña, ajena a que atraía la atención de los adultos, continuó muy seria un segundo y a continuación, a punto de echarse a llorar, negó con enérgicos movimientos de cabeza. Entonces Amparo sonrió, tendió la mano hacia su prima y su hermana y las tres se fueron directas al saltador.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Sara a Santiago una vez que ambos estaban solos.- Estoy muy orgullosa de Amparo. Es la que mejor ha lidiado con la situación. ¡Y solo tiene cuatro años! Yo no lo habría hecho tan bien.

- Tu habrías puesto firme a la cría.

- ¡Por supuesto! A Amanda (menudo nombre, pensó Sara, aunque claro, ellos podían pensar lo mismo del de su hija mayor) le hace falta un poco mas de disciplina. Además de ir llamando "tonta" y "culo gordo" a la gente tiene otros detallitos que…

- Como comer con los dedos, quedarse tirada de mala manera por los sofás, masticar con la boca abierta y… lo mejor de todo: tiene unos berrinches tremendos.- Terminó Santiago.

- ¡Qué bien calada la tienes! – Exclamó Sara con mas satisfacción de la que sería correcta.

- No me ciega el amor de tío… menos mal que se quedó exhausta saltando y después nos ha obsequiado con una siesta de una hora.

- Menos mal…

- Bueno, empezamos a amortizar la compra…

Sara entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve hmmm antes de hablar.

- ¿Estás queriendo hablar sobre lo que te ha costado el chisme?

- Bueno, yo… era un poco caro.

_- Muy_ caro. Pero también es muy original. Y, como tu dices, si sirve para agotar a Amandita…

Santiago sonrió aliviado. Sara no le reprocharía la compra.

* * *

Gorri: en vascuence, rojo. El plural que usa Lucía está castellanizado, por eso dice que no es realmente correcto. Gorritxo: rojillo. El equipo rojillo. Dícese de Osasuna (que viene a significar 'saludable'


	178. Las partes del Yo

**CAPÍTULO 178**

**LAS PARTES DEL YO (fin)**

Lucía frunció el ceño al colocar frente a su mesa de estudio el tocho de apuntes de Pociones. Había estado reflexionando últimamente y llegado a la conclusión de que, si de verdad quería intentar entrar en el programa de formación de sanadores de San Mateo, tendría que echar el resto durante lo que restaba de estudios básicos. No es que sus notas fueran malas, porque no lo eran, pero para ser admitida al examen eliminatorio tenían que ser brillantes. Tenía el tiempo justo y no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar, así que respiró hondo y procuró no pensar en lo poco que le apetecía ponerse a _empollar_ como una loca. Se armaba de valor para comenzar con el primer folio cuando escuchó unos toquecitos suaves en la puerta. Se levantó a abrir y se encontró a su madre en el vano de la puerta.

-Hola cielo.- Amaia sonrió a su hija.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, nada. He venido porque quería comentar algunas cosas con Ulloa, y ya de paso, podía hacerte una visita. Con lo del accidente de Fer me parece que te tengo un poco desatendida.

Lucía alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero enseguida mudó la expresión por una sonrisa. Se iba haciendo mayor y cada vez comprendía mejor la forma de ser de su madre. Su padre tenía toda la razón: era como una gallina con sus polluelos.

- No me tienes desatendida, mami. No te preocupes.- Dijo suavemente.- Es a Fer al que ahora tienes que cuidar. Pero puedes hacer una cosa por mi. Me iba a poner a estudiar, pero se me hace tan cuesta arriba que creo que un chocolate me dará muchos ánimos.

A Amaia las palabras de su hija le sonaron de lo mas tierno. Tanto que no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla como si tuviera tres años mientras sonreía encantada.

- Venga, entonces. Coge el anorak y vamos.

Lucía no se hizo esperar. Dos minutos mas tarde bajaban por las escaleras, y poco después ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente, en una mesa redonda de la cafetería de doña Lutgarda.

- Las pociones me traen este año un poco a mal traer.- Empezó a explicar Lucía mirando a los ojos a su madre. – Se han complicado mucho. Ahora hay que echar muchos mas ingredientes, y también hay un montón de matices en cuanto a intensidades de fuegos, niveles de hervores y demás.

- Suele ayudar planificar un poco lo que hay que hacer antes de lanzarse... ya sabes, leer la receta primero con calma y tener los ingredientes listos con cierta antelación, en lugar de ir sobre la marcha, que es a lo que casi todo el mundo tiende... o al menos es lo que siempre nos han dicho en casa.

- Pues será cierto, habida cuenta de que es la principal actividad familiar.- Observó Lucía con una sonrisa.

- Se parece un poco a cuando tu padre cocina.-Siguió reflexionando Amaia.- El también tiene listo todo lo que va a necesitar con antelación, salvo las cosas que le da tiempo a preparar mientras otras se cocinan...

- Supongo. Y hablando de papá ¿Cómo está?

- Perfectamente... aunque si te soy sincera, creo que me he puesto un poco pesada con él con el tema de Fer. - Amaia, de repente, se había visto en la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle una confesión a su hija.- Como si tu padre no pudiera cuidarlo debidamente mientras yo estoy trabajando.

- Para tu tranquilidad, eso te pasa a menudo, mamá. No creo que papá te lo vaya a reprochar a estas alturas.

- No, no me lo va a reprochar, el pobre.- Amaia soltó una risita. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda hablando con su hija en un nivel adulto, y como parecía que Lucía también se encontraba a gusto, decidió proseguir en la misma dirección.- Tu hermano se siente cómodo con papá. Al fin y al cabo, los dos son hombres.

-Oh, vamos.- Lucía dejó escapar una risita.- No me vas a decir que mi hermano tiene una fase machista.

-No, machista no... es solo... bueno, complicidad masculina. Papá lo ha resumido con una sola frase muy gráfica estupendamente: tiene diecisiete años y las piernas muy peludas.

Lucía soltó una buena risotada y Amaia acabó coreándola. Fer, por muy brujo que fuera, se hacía un hombre, y le daba vergüenza que su madre le viera en calzoncillos.

- ¡Como si tu no vieras _piernas_! - Explotó Lucía cuando pudo contener un poco las carcajadas.

-¡Vaya que si! – Corroboró Amaia.- Incluso en alguna ocasión las he visto llenas de escamas. Y no solo las piernas, también las partes masculinas del sujeto.

-¡No!

-¡Si! Tuve un caso de alguien que iba a ir al caribe de vacaciones, y pensaba dedicar alguna jornada a bucear entre arrecifes. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que practicar una Transformación... ¡Casi se vuelve tritón!

- Podía haberse apañado con unas gafas y un tubo, como hace todo el mundo.- Lucía soltó otra risotada, divertidísima.

- Todo el mundo no mágico... Cuando se posee nuestro don, es fácil dejarse llevar por cierto deseo de ostentación. Y a veces la magia no es la mejor solución, ya lo sabes.

-¿Tardaste mucho en revertir la transformación?

- Una semana. Enterita. No eran solo las escamas, tenía una aleta dorsal que le dolía muchísimo.

-Debéis ver de todo en San Mateo...

-No te lo figuras.

-¿Es duro?

-A veces. Sobre todo si no termina felizmente. Pero también proporciona muchas satisfacciones.

- Mamá...

Dos minutos mas tarde Amaia no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. Lucía acababa de poner sobre la mesa su recién nacido interés por la Sanación, y aquello le había producido una catarata variada de emociones. Amaia sentía orgullo, sorpresa, cierta inquietud y bastante perplejidad. Nunca, absolutamente nunca, había pensado en Lucía como futura sanadora. Pero según hablaba la chica, podía imaginársela en su profesión. Su hija era inteligente, entregada cuando hacía falta, y poseía una serie de virtudes heredadas de su padre que le vendrían muy bien, como la capacidad de tomar cierta distancia de los acontecimientos. Lucía podía ser una excelente sanadora, y además sufriría menos que su madre.

-¿Es muy difícil, mamá? – La chica la devolvió del mundo de la ensoñación a la realidad pura y dura. Amaia parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

- Es difícil, pero la gente es admitida. Nunca se quedan desiertas las convocatorias...

Lucía frunció las cejas y apretó un poco los labios mientras su madre se mordía la lengua para no decir lo que estaba deseando decir. Era algo que tenía que partir de su hija. Y no fue defraudada. La chica se lo pidió.

-Tu... ¿Me ayudarías a prepararme?

- Pues claro, tesoro. En todo lo que yo pueda, te ayudaré. Lucía, si es lo que quieres, echaremos el resto.

La chica sonrió con un poco mas de confianza mientras su madre no podía evitar llenarse de orgullo interior.

-¡Tía!

Almudena acababa de aparecer, vestida con un chubasquero empapado y botas de goma por encima de los pantalones con restos de tierra de los invernaderos. Ni corta ni perezosa se quitó el chubasquero, lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

-Vaya. Si que estás mojada. ¿Quieres algo caliente? – Amaia sonrió a su sobrina mientras ésta señalaba con la vista sus tazas a medio consumir.

-Uno de esos. ¡Ufff! ¡Me he calado hasta los huesos! Se ha roto un riego en el invernadero tres. – Explicó la chica mientras Amaia se levantaba para pedir a doña Lutgarda otro chocolate.- Iván Segarra ha roto una de sus macetas.- Añadió con cierto deje de satisfacción mas bajo, dirigiendo sus palabras solamente a su prima.- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Hay viene Bennasar!

Efectivamente, la joven bruja capitana del equipo se aproximaba hacia ellas a buen paso. Cuando estuvo a su altura no se anduvo con chiquitas.

- Os acordáis de que tenemos entrenamiento a las ocho, una hora antes de la cena ¿Verdad?

- Nos acordamos, Bennasar. No te preocupes.- Replicó Almudena mirándola fijamente.

- Espero que seáis puntuales. Es una lástima que no nos haya tocado antes, pero con ese turno solo disponemos de tres cuartos de hora.

- Una verdadera lástima.- Insistió Almudena. Bennasar abrió la boca para replicar, pero en esos momentos tía Amaia se llegó hasta la mesa con un plato y una humeante taza de chocolate.

-Hola.- Saludó la bruja adulta.- Soy la madre de Lucía. Y la tía de Almudena.- Amaia se presentó tranquilamente.

- Es Alina Bennaser.- Intervino Lucía- Es la capitana de nuestro equipo de Quidditch.

- Encantada. Creo que lleváis un carrerón.- Amaia sonrió ampliamente mientras depositaba la taza sobre el tablero de la mesa mientras Lucía y Almudena observaban atentamente a Bennasar, que se ruborizó un poco al escuchar las palabras de la adulta.- Estoy deseando ver la final. ¿Quieres sentarte? Estamos tomando chocolate.

- No quiero molestar. Una reunión de familia...- Bennasar pareció dudar un instante.

- No es nada tan formal.- Amaia dirigió una mirada rapidísima a su hija, y como ésta sonrió levemente, insistió-. Siéntate, anda. – Y Lucía se contuvo como pudo de soltar una buena carcajada, porque Almudena estaba dirigiendo unas miradas muy airadas a su madre. Bennasar, por su parte, pareció cobrar algo de confianza. Y poco después estaba sentada en aquella mesa, envolviendo con las manos una humeante taza de chocolate.

- Bennasar... – Murmuró Amaia.- Me suena mucho. ¿Dónde vives?

- En Toledo.

- Toledo... Bennasar de Toledo...- Amaia hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando. En realidad, acababa de asociar el nombre a un caso del Hospital, porque para esas cosas tenía memoria fotográfica. Ahora tenía que encontrar una manera discreta de abordar la familia de la niña. – Siempre ha habido Bennasar en la Academia de Estudios de la Casa de las Tradiciones...

- Mi padre es miembro, si.- Añadió la chica con una sonrisa un poco tímida. Amaia suspiró internamente. Esta no era hija de aquel caso, afortunadamente.

- Tu abuelo conocerá seguro al padre de Alina, Almudena- Añadió Amaia mirando a su sobrina.

-¿Y a la abuela Sara? – Intervino Lucía.

- También...- Concedió Amaia tras beber otro sorbo de chocolate.- Bueno, así que el sábado pensáis arrasar...- Con esta chica, Amaia tenía una sensación interna parecida a caminar bordeando arenas movedizas, y no tenía idea de por qué. Así que cambió de tema como si hiciera una finta con su escoba.- El hermano de Lucía dice que sois temibles sobre las escobas.

Alina sonrió un poco mas confiada y segundos después hablaba con pasión del quidditch, para disgusto mayúsculo de Almudena y gran divertimento de Lucía, que además sentía en esos momentos una gran admiración por su madre. Amaia estaba consiguiendo que la mandona e irritante de Bennasar se encontrara cómoda y se comportara como una chica que hasta podía ser maja. Seguro que su madre hacía que la gente que acudía al hospital preocupada y nerviosa se relajara.

Tras dos rondas de chocolate, Amaia miró la hora y reconoció que tenía que marcharse. Lucía también destacó que debería ponerse a estudiar, y Almudena, un poco mas remolona, no pudo ocultar que ella también tenía deberes. Se despidieron de Alina en la puerta de la cafetería y Lucía acompañó a Amaia hasta la entrada de los Campamentos.

- Esta chica...- Empezó a hablar Amaia.- Creo que es huérfana de madre.

Lucía la miró un poco estupefacta. Jamás había oído hablar a Alina de sus padres. Ni el mas leve comentario, ni siquiera relativo a si vendrían el sábado a ver el partido.

- Si es quién pienso que es, su madre era jugadora de quidditch y murió de fiebres de dragón hace unos años... Vidal, se llamaba... no me he atrevido a preguntarle, pero debe ser hija suya.

- Ella nunca nos ha comentado nada de que sea huérfana...- Lucía sintió como si algo le estrujara las tripas. Según calaba en su interior la noticia, encontraba mas y mas terrible la sola idea de que a alguna chica le pudiera faltar su madre.

- Es un poco mas pequeña que vosotras. Seguramente no tiene la confianza para ello... bueno, me tengo que ir, de lo que hemos hablado, no te preocupes. Tu estudia, yo te ayudaré cuando tengas dificultades.-Amaia miró a su hija con satisfacción.- Y... Lucía. Advierte a Almudena. No vaya a ser que tu prima suelte sin querer alguna inconveniencia respecto a madres... o yo que sé... últimamente está un poco picajosa.

- Eso cuando no suspira por algún chico.- Añadió Lucía con una risita. Amaia alzó las cejas y la miró fijamente.

-Vaya. Pues eso me parece que no lo sabe tu tía.

-Quizás sea mejor que no lo sepa, mamá.

-Pero... ¿Hay alguno un poco fijo?

-¡Qué va! Se entusiasma con alguno y al cabo de un día está sacándole un montón de defectos.

-Ya... Seguro que no sale con ninguno ¿Verdad?

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

- ¿Porque soy la hermana mayor de tu tía? ¿Para encubrir a tu prima? ¿O por el mero hecho de ser tu madre?

-¡Mamá!

- Tienes diecisiete años.

- Y no tengo las piernas llenas de pelos, a Dios gracias.

Amaia se la quedó mirando un instante, pensativa.

- De acuerdo. Tienes diecisiete años y eres mas madura que tu hermano. Reconozco que hemos tenido una conversación adulta hace un rato. Pero como me estés mintiendo respecto a tu prima me voy a enfadar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Con lo bien que habías empezado, y cómo lo has estropeado al final! Además ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Almudena? ¿Y si fuera yo la del ligue secreto?

- Tu ya has pasado hace años la fase por la que pasa tu prima.- Reflexionó Amaia en voz alta. Por si acaso, añadió algo mas.- ¡No tendrás un ligue de esos! ¿Verdad?

- Mamáaaaaa.

Almudena no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, cuando Lucía compartió con ella las noticias sobre Alina. Y Lucía supuso que sería porque aunque estaba en plena fase de despotrique contra la pobre tía Ana, en realidad la quería mucho, y debía sentirse tan impactada como ella se sintió al saber que su enérgica y aguerrida capitana de quidditch era huérfana.

* * *

El último sábado del campamento numerosos familiares se habían acercado a pasar el día, entre los que no podían faltar una nutrida representación de la tribu de Lucía y de Almudena. Hasta Ceci se había acercado con su novio, y el bueno de Alberto, que como él mismo decía era un común mortal, miraba asombrado a diestro y siniestro, pues nunca antes lo habían llevado a aquel lugar en el que su novia había estado pasando parte de sus veranos como complemento a su formación mágica. Precisamente, fue Alberto el que mas se sorprendió de toda la parafernalia quidditchera. Almudena apareció ataviada con su camiseta retro ajustada a su tamaño, el nombre de su bisabuelo ostentosamente bordado en oro en la espalda y el dragón agitando sus siete cabezas en el pecho. Alina la miró un instante frunciendo el ceño, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Espetó Almudena un tanto retadora.- Es roja, como tiene que ser.

-Nada, Pizarro, no pasa nada.

Almudena se mordió los labios. Si no hubiera sabido lo de la madre de Alina, habría añadido información sobre el primer propietario de la prenda. Pero en el fondo, no era mala chica, así que no añadió nada mas.

El partido se inició bajo un cielo plomizo y terminó bajo una tormenta. Algún que otro paraguas se voló, con riesgo mas que notable para los jugadores que recorrían el campo de un lado a otro, lanzándose pelotas y haciéndose fintas. Las cazadoras hicieron un buen partido, pero la estrella fue Almudena. Ella solita cazó cuatro snitchs, cosa permitida en la versión que estaban jugando. Al terminar el encuentro, todas las quejas y protestas, los entrenamientos draconianos y las broncas de Alina se olvidaron, inundadas por la euforia de la victoria.

En las gradas, el clan también lo festejaba. José Ignacio, el padre de Almudena, el que mas. Y precisamente fue a él al que se acercó el tipo bajito con la tarjeta de los Flamencos. José Ignacio tragó saliva. Se presentó como un ojeador. Y estaba interesado en su niña.

Por él, lo hubiera mandado directamente a paseo. Solo pensar en las lesiones del abuelo Martín, y de la factura que le pasaron, hacían que José Ignacio sintiera deseos de lanzarle un obliviate por lo menos. Miró a Ana con un nudo en la garganta. Ella le aferró el brazo con comprensión antes de destacar que no podían ocultar el asunto a Almudena. El padre fue a buscarla acongojado. Le explicó todo aquello y le dijo que el señor aquel esperaba una respuesta. Almudena miró a su padre muy seria y después, con una firmeza digna de su madre, dijo una sola palabra: No.

-Hola, Alina.- Mientras, en otro extremo del campo, Amaia fue a buscar a la exultante capitana con una sonrisa afable en el rostro.- Una gran victoria. Eres formidable – La chica sonrió un poco tímida a pesar de la euforia. Amaia inspiraba confianza, era una de sus características. – Seguro que tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso.- Añadió con seguridad.

-Ehhhh. Si, seguro.

-¿Dónde está? Al padre de Almudena le gustaría saludarlo.

-No ha podido venir hoy... vendrá mañana.

Amaia percibió el ligero azoramiento de la niña. Pero como no podía hacer mas, asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de despedirse.

- Qué lástima. En fin, mañana seguro que disfruta mucho con el relato del partido.

* * *

_**Septiembre de 2012...**_

-¡Deja de remojarla! ¡La vas a ahogar! – Exclamó Mencía bastante airada. A Cecilia ni le dio tiempo a poner los ojos en blanco. Babe ya estaba replicando a su hermana.

-Mencía, te recuerdo que es una tortuga. _De agua_. Otra cosa, puede. Pero ahogarse... lo que se dice ahogarse... lo dudo mucho, la verdad... - A continuación se escucharon las sonoras risotadas de la mayor amortiguando las poco consistentes explicaciones de la segunda y las quejas de Beto, que era el que había metido a la tortuga en la bañera "para que nadara un rato".

- Oficialmente toda una adolescente.- Reconoció Cecilia con pesar. Mencía se había encontrado con la papeleta la víspera de marcharse al campamento de verano y llevaba los altibajos de ánimo mas o menos como podía, con muchas salidas bastante jocosas. Su mayor preocupación, para pasmo total de Babe a quién le resultaba absolutamente incomprensible, era quedarse mas baja que su hermana mayor. Y eso que Mencía ya era tan alta como Cecilia. Al menos parecía que iba bastante regulada, no como su hermana mayor, que durante casi dos años alternaba ciclos de quince días con otros de mes y medio. Pero Cecilia temía que al correr del invierno se volviera irascible y protestona. Quizás por eso, Babe abandonó el baño y se dirigió a buen paso al salón, donde su madre y su tía hablaban de sus cosas. Para su asombro, su tía tenía su escoba en la mano.

-¿Qué haces con eso, tía? – Preguntó Babe curiosa.

- Le estaba diciendo a tu madre que con ese cacharro no vas a ninguna parte.- Explicó Almudena alzando la escoba de Isabel. – Es mas, no creo ni que sea "heredable". ¡Fíjate lo destartalado que tiene el penacho! ¿Cómo has podido tirar con esto hasta ahora, sobrina?

- De acuerdo.- Reconoció Cecilia frunciendo el ceño.- Necesita otra escoba. Pero no voy a comprar cualquiera. ¡Isabel! Te voy a dar un presupuesto. Si quieres una escoba mas cara, tendrás que poner el resto de tu dinero ¿Estamos? - Y Cecilia, que había dicho todo aquello delante de su tropa de hijos, acabó fijando un tope. Aunque era mas generoso de lo que la chica había pensado. Babe, rodeada de catálogos de escobas, meditó sobre todo aquello y concluyó que su madre había querido impartir una lección colectiva sobre aquello de que no nos den todo hecho, el valor de ganarse las cosas y demás. En cualquier caso acabó seleccionando una escoba dentro del presupuesto de su madre que estaba realmente bien. Y tía Almudena, que era buena amiga de la propietaria de una tienda de escobas en Toledo, se ofreció encantada a llevarla. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba una escobita para Anna, que había roto la heredada de sus primas.

Babe se sintió desfallecer al ver el escaparate. _El Caballo Volador_ estaba en una calleja recóndita y tenía un aspecto un tanto desastrado, al menos por fuera. Cuando entraron un móvil de brujillas en escobas tintineó y enseguida apareció la propietaria. Y detrás de ella, una señora embarazadísima que no dudó al ver a su tía.

-¡Almudena! – La aludida echó un vistazo a la bruja que tenía delante y la reconoció de inmediato, aunque fuera provista de un tripón que le recordó muchísimo al que ella misma lució con sus mellizos. Enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Almudena Pizarro... la mejor buscadora juvenil que he conocido.

- Alina Bennasar, la mejor cazadora de la selección en los últimos 75 años. La segunda mejor si contamos cien.

- Eso está bien, Pizarro.- Alina soltó una buena carcajada.- Lo de casa lo primero.

-Ya me conoces.

- Tienes razón. Tu bisabuelo era extraordinario. ¿Esta es tu hija? – Alina se inclinó para mirar a Anna. La niña, ataviada con una equipación oficial de la selección italiana de fútbol con su nombre por detrás y el dorsal de Balotelli, sonrió sin la timidez que podría esperarse de una cría de su edad.

- Esta es Anna, la mayor.- La presentó Almudena con cierto orgullo.- Aunque no mucho, tiene tres años.

- Seguro que se siente _muy mayor_.

- No te quepa duda.

- Pero... ¡Si tienes un puffskein! – Exclamó Alina al ver a la criaturita peluda encaramada en el hombro de Anna.

- Si. Probablemente el de pelaje mas raro que hayas visto.- Aclaró Almudena.

- Sin duda, es de lo mas original.

- Se llama Pongo.- intervino la niña tomando a la bolita peluda de su hombro y acariciándolo con cuidado.

-Y esta es mi sobrina Isabel, la mayor de mi hermana Cecilia. Te acuerdas de Cecilia ¿Verdad? – Almudena introdujo la presentación de su sobrina, en parte para evitar que Anna, que por lo general carecía de timidez, empezara a enumerar las virtudes de su mascota.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo de Cecilia! Era súper estudiosa. Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre. Pero yo diría que eres mas alta.

- Cinco centímetros mas.- Balbuceó Babe con cierto deje de fastidio. Su altura todavía era un tema peliagudo porque aunque ya manejaba su cuerpo con muchísima soltura, su talla actual se quedaba a tres centímetros del metro ochenta. La chica esperaba seriamente haber parado definitivamente de crecer. Seguramente era psicológico, porque ¿Qué eran realmente tres centímetros? Pero la sola idea de superar el metro ochenta, que era la talla de su padre, le producía una terrible desazón.

- A tu tía y a tu prima las he visto alguna vez, en el hospital. Por alguna lesión mía o de algún compañero...- Siguió hablando Alina con Almudena.

- Lucía se casó con un primo mío, por parte de mi padre. Tiene una niña de un año simpatiquísima. Y muy morenaza. No se parece nada a ella. Y hablando de niños, te veo muy en ello.

- Aunque quisiera, no podría disimularlo.- Alina se echó a reir.

- Supongo que estás retirada del todo.

- Del todo. POr cierto, tu tía podía haber sido una extraordinaria profesional.- Añadió Alina dirigiéndose a Isabel.

-Demasiado para mi, Alina. No tenía lo que hay que tener. Tu, en cambio, si que lo tenías.

* * *

-¿Es verdad eso? ¿Podías haberte dedicado al quidditch? – Preguntó mas tarde Isabel.

- Bueno. En realidad no lo se. Si es cierto que me quisieron fichar como juvenil, pero dije que no.

-¡Tía! ¿Cómo dijiste que no?

- Tu tatarabuelo se murió el pobre lleno de dolores, aunque no salió una queja de su boca, resultado de las innumerables lesiones que se produjo a lo largo de su carrera. Y la madre de Alina se murió de unas fiebres de dragón que pilló en un viaje para un partido del equipo que entrenaba... Isabel, a tu edad yo era un compendio de birriosa salud con patas, lo has oído cientos de veces... Me vi débil y enfermiza. Por eso dije que no.

-¡Pero tu no eres ni débil ni enfermiza!

- Finalmente, no lo he sido. De niña, cogía todo lo que pasaba, fuera muggle o fuera mágico. Yo tenía mis obsesiones, como tu tienes las tuyas y Mencía las suyas. Ea, en cualquier caso, no me arrepiento en absoluto. ¿Cómo habría conocido a tu tío si me hubiera dedicado al deporte mágico en lugar de ser letrada del Ministerio?

- Visto así...

- Pues es como hay que verlo.

Almudena dio por zanjado el asunto. No era momento de explicar a Babe, entusiasmada con su escoba, todos los entresijos de la vida de una y de otra. Su sobrina todavía necesitaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra "ayudita" en su tránsito hacia la vida adulta, pero de momento era mas que suficiente con lo que le había contado. Y Cecilia podía estar mas que satisfecha. Babe prometía convertirse en una persona extraordinaria. Solo había que darle un poco mas de tiempo para que terminara de afianzar su yo.

Fin de la miniserie


	179. La Calculadora

**CAPÍTULO 179**

**LA CALCULADORA**

_**Madrid, septiembre de 2012…**_

-¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

Cecilia, que andaba en su dormitorio repasando extractos bancarios, suspiró resignada. Una vez mas había quedado demostrado que en su casa en un día de diario tener algo de tranquilidad a las siete de la tarde era un imposible de los gordos.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA! – En esta nueva ocasión no tuvo tiempo ni de replicar. Mencía ya había entrado bastante airada en la habitación con un objeto rectangular de intenso color grosella en las manos.- ¡MIRA MAMÁ!

-No chilles, Mencía.- Protestó la madre evitando añadir la coletilla de que no estaba sorda. Era una costumbre que había adquirido cuando la audición de su hija se perjudicó un poco como consecuencia de una enfermedad mágica. Aunque tratándose de una adolescente chillona se estaba pensando retomarla sin importarle ni un ápice herir susceptibilidades.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡MIRA!

-Te he dicho que no chill…¡Ah! ¿_Qué_ es eso?

-¡Es una calculadora! En concreto, es _mi_ calculadora del cole.

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. _Alguien_ había aumentado el tamaño de la calculadora hasta alcanzar el de un DINA4. Y le había cambiado el color – gris oscuro – por un intenso fucsia. Podía hacerse una idea de quién era la responsable de aquella manifestación de magia tan sofisticada. Una bruja que no tenía nada de_ mayor._

- Tienes que volverla a como era.- Exigió Mencía con la premura de cualquier adolescente promedio tendiendo la calculadora a su madre. Cecilia sopesó el objeto una décima de segundo antes de devolverlo a su propietaria.

- Mejor se lo pides a tu hermana. Ella sabrá la clase de hechizos que ha utilizado.- Lo último lo añadió con un deje de pesar. Que una cría de cuatro años fuera capaz de semejantes cosas, sin varita ni nada, tenía su punto espeluznante.

-¡No quiere! – Protestó Mencía.- Dice que así está mejor. ¡Mamá! ¡No puedo ir al colegio con _esto_!

- Seguro que papá tiene alguna de sobra.

-¡Tienes que decirle que _no haga estas cosas!- _Apostilló Mencía todavía muy enfadada.

- Hija.- Replicó su madre dedicándole una mirada condescendiente.- ¿Tu que te crees que le digo varias veces al día?

Mencía frunció el ceño nada convencida. Hubiera continuado protestando, pero en esos momentos llamaban al timbre y Cecilia se levantó para acudir a abrir. La chica la siguió con su calculadora rosa y gigante bajo el brazo, protestando entre murmullos, hasta la puerta de entrada. Un instante después por ella entraron su hermano y sus abuelos. Los muggles.

-¡Hola mamá! – Chilló Beto dejando la mochila en el recibidor.-¡Hola Mencía! ¿Dónde está Pufo? ¡PUUUUFOOOOOOO!

-¡Alberto! No chilles. Y llévate esa mochila a tu cuarto.- Cecilia, frustrada, agarró por los hombros a su hijo y lo puso frente a sus utensilios escolares. Un instante después el puffskein aparecía rodando y brincando por el pasillo seguido de la benjamina.

-¡PUFO! – El niño extendió las manos para recibir al animalito, que acababa de dar un buen salto. Pero el Pompón Amarillo fue a parar al cinturón de su abuelo, que se había inclinado para besar en la cabeza a la menor de sus nietas por esa parte. Desde que la familia de su hijo mayor se había instalado en el piso superior los padres de Alberto habían asistido a una variada gama de experiencias en las que la magia estaba involucrada, de una manera o de otra, casi siempre de forma un tanto descontrolada y estrambótica. La calculadora gigante no ocupaba precisamente el lugar mas destacado de sus vivencias. Lo llevaban bien. _Demasiado bien_ en opinión de Cecilia. Pero para los padres de su marido era la consecuencia directa e inmediata de tener cuatro nietos brujos. Después de saludar a la chiquitina José María se llevó la mano al costado y acarició al animalito. Pufo había adquirido la costumbre de olisquearle el costado, concretamente donde tenía la cicatriz del trasplante de riñón. El bichillo ronroneó bastante satisfecho con la caricia y al cabo de un instante se dejó retirar de aquel lugar al que había cogido tanta afición.

-¿Qué pasa, Pomponcete? – El abuelo de los niños alzó la mano hasta poner al bicho a la altura de sus ojos. Pufo, por respuesta, sacó una lengua larga y tubular y le dedicó un concienzudo lametón entre los dedos que le arrancó una carcajada.

-¡Hala! – Beto acababa de descubrir la súper calculadora de su hermana. Y estaba dispuesto a compartir con todo aquel que no lo supiera ya su descubrimiento.-¡Qué pedazo de calculadora! ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¡Es una cursilada!

-¡Ostras! – Mencía no había tenido tiempo de replicar a Beto cuando Babe hizo acto de presencia. La mayor estaba en su cuarto estudiando cuando escuchó la puerta y la voz de sus abuelos, y como era una chica cariñosa se había apresurado a emerger de su guarida adolescente. Pero como todos, se había encontrado de bruces con el objeto rosa.- ¿De dónde has sacado esa calculadora? ¿De un Mega Chino?

-¡Ha sido la enana! – Protestó Mencía señalando a su hermanita.- ¡Y mamá no quiere revertirlo!

-Oye, yo no he dicho tal cosa.- Intervino Cecilia intentando poner un poco de orden.- Solo he dicho que no se exactamente qué ha hecho y que si me pongo a intentar revertirlo igual la estropeo del todo.

-¡Vamos, que no tienes ni idea!

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué van a pensar tus abuelos?

-Que estamos locos.- Remató Babe con una risotada. Llevaba un rato conteniendo malamente las carcajadas y ya no podía mas. – A ver, enana…- Se agachó hasta que su cabeza se situó a la altura de la de su hermanita.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Con un conjuro.- Explicó la niña encogiéndose de hombros.- Queda super chuli ¡A que si!

-Puede. Pero Mencía no puede sacar eso en clase. No le cabría el cuaderno en la mesa.- Explicó Babe conteniendo otra carcajada malamente. Su hermanita frunció las cejillas con poca convicción para pasar a efectuar una terrible confesión.- No me acuerdo de cómo lo he _hacido._

_-_¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?! – Explotó Mencía.- Oye, Cristina, haz el favor de devolver mi calculadora a su estado normal. Así no la puedo usar.

-Si puedes.- Replicó la menor tozuda.- Mira.- Y extendiendo un dedito apretó la tecla del On, un cuadrado enorme y negro del tamaño de un par de onzas de chocolate. Para asombro de Cecilia, su benjamina no había alterado el mecanismo electrónico de la calculadora, que gigante y todo hacía las operaciones con aparente exactitud.

- Se puede llevar a la Chispas.- Murmuró Babe de pronto. La Chispas era una bruja portuguesa, excéntrica y locatis, que había abierto establecimiento en una calleja del barrio mágico de Madrid. Corría el rumor de que era una ex – inefable que había perdido un poco la cabeza, pero nada se sabía a ciencia cierta. La Chispas deshacía conjuros mal invocados, arreglaba aparatos mágicos de uso doméstico, desbloqueaba móviles atascados por el uso de la magia y demás arreglos y chapuzas mágicas varias.

- ¿La Chispas? – Repitió el abuelo José María un tanto perplejo.- ¡Suena a electricista _amateur_!

-Es que es un poco eso, abuelo. Pero ya sabes…- Babe volvió a soltar una buena risotada. – José María alzó las cejas, divertido. No le cabía la menor duda de que sus nietas estarían en cierto lugar de Madrid poco accesible para el común de los mortales en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando los deberes estuvieron hechos, las dos hermanas acudieron a aquel reducto con la susodicha calculadora. Estaban dudando cuál era la calleja exactamente cuando se encontraron con el hijo de la propietaria de la tienda de calderos. Darío estaba moreno, lucía barbita y, Babe se fijó, unos pelillos castaños se asomaban turbadoramente por el desabotonado escote de su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el chico curioso, una vez hechos los típicos saludos tras el verano.- ¡Una calculadora enorme! Perdonad la indiscreción pero ¿Para qué la queréis?

-¡Ha sido mi hermana! – Explotó una indignada Mencía.- La ha agigantado _a posta_.

Darío giró la cabeza y dedicó una mirada interrogadora a Babe, la cual a pesar de verse interpelada fue capaz de negar con la cabeza a la vez que contenía el rubor que pugnaba por plantarse en su cara.- Yo no.- Dijo dejando escapar una risita que se convirtió de repente en una catarata de carcajadas.

-¡No tiene ni pizca de gracia! – Explotó Mencía.- Ahora veremos si la loca de la Chispas consigue revertir el hechizo. ¡Porque la enana se ha negado! ¡SE HA NEGADO!

-Y digo yo…- Darío, que empezaba a contagiarse de las risas de Babe, hizo un esfuerzo ímprobo para no soltar la carcajada.- ¿No sería mas fácil que te compraras otra? No son muy caras…

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Llevamos juntas mucho tiempo!

- Como ves, tiene valor sentimental… - Babe seguía conteniendo las risitas. Sus ojos claros chispeaban, quizás producto de las lágrimas de la risa, quizás por los reflejos del sol, o tal vez por una combinación de ambas cosas. O eso le pareció a Darío. El chico permaneció en silencio un segundo que dejó a Babe un tanto turbada. Afortunadamente, una exhalación con dos coletas rubias cruzó la calle esquivando paseantes con mucha agilidad.

-¡Babe! – Amelia se lanzó a abrazar las piernas de la chica con tanto ímpetu que casi la tira al suelo.

-¿Babe? – Repitió Darío sorprendido a partes iguales por descubrir quién se escondía detrás del apodo con el que su hermanita mencionaba a todas horas a la monitora de sus campamentos mágicos desde que regresó de los mismos y el hecho de que la niña se hubiera lanzado a las piernas de ella en lugar de a las suyas. Lo de hacer de los mayores un poco responsables monitores de los mas pequeños para ciertas actividades había sido una innovación introducida por Samanta, la directora de la schola de Madrid. Babe lo había asumido con bastante soltura, acostumbrada como estaba a lidiar con tres hermanos. Mencía, por su parte, lo había lidiado con mas protestas, fruto de la reducida paciencia propia de su recién adquirida condición adolescente. Al parecer, los críos lo habían disfrutado mucho. Al menos eso se deducía de la efusiva expresividad de Amelia.

-Se lo inventó mi hermano cuando era pequeño.- Mencía pareció apiadarse de la cara de circunstancias de su hermana.- Y él se ganó el apodo de Beto.- Apostilló haciendo que su hermana frunciera la cara, disgustada por el hecho de que se revelara a un extraño todo aquello. Turbada, murmuró una excusa poco convincente y, con una mezcla de pesar y alivio, consiguió deshacerse de la compañía del chico y de su hermanita, la cual protestó mucho, alegando prisas.

-Oye… - Dijo de pronto Mencía mientras avanzaban por la calleja mirando atentamente a ambos lados para no despistarse de la tienda.- No me había dado cuenta de que Darío es tan bajo.

-Darío no es bajo.- Protestó Babe, inexplicablemente molesta.- Es_ normal_. Lo que pasa es que nosotras somos _demasiado_ altas.

-¿Demasiado? ¡No tienes idea de la talla de las del equipo olímpico de balonmano!

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres dedicarte al balonmano? No tenía idea…

-¡No he dicho eso!

-Ah ¿No?

-¡No! Y cállate, que la Chispas está fuera de la tienda. ¡Y mirando!

La bruja portuguesa las contemplaba con descaro y una sonrisa extraña en la cara. Se acercó sin que ellas hicieran el menor amago de aproximarse y tomó la calculadora de las manos de Mencía.

-Una oubra memorable.- Murmuró con un acento lamentable.- Déjala así y cómprate otra. En un futuro, te alegrarás.

Y dicho y hecho, la Chispas dio media vuelta y se introdujo en su tienda perdiéndose en las sombras de su trastienda.

Babe y Mencía volvieron a casa barruntando si la Chispas sería pariente lejana de la Floriana y qué rayos habría querido decir. Mencía, con desespero adolescente, abandonó la calculadora en el mueble que cubría el radiador de la entrada, y de allí la recuperó su padre, divertido por el tamaño del objeto.

Sobre la mesa del despacho de Alberto padre yace, esperando su momento mágico.


	180. El columpio de los Magifantes

**CAPÍTULO 180**

**El COLUMPIO DE LOS MAGIFANTES**

_Hacer comentarios tiene premio. Y este es el que se ha ganado Cris Snape. Darío, la versión de Alf Cattermole y, sobre todo, la inefable banda de López y los Trogloditas Tocapelotas, son sus creaciones (junto con alguno mas que se menciona)_

* * *

_**Picos de Europa. Campamentos mágicos. Julio de 2006…**_

- ¡Un parque!

- Si, guiri, si. Un espacio lúdico para gente con edad mental de siete años. Estarás deseando columpiarte como uno de los pigmeos ¿No? ¡Niña! ¡Casi me tiras!

No era cierto. La horda de crías había esquivado ágilmente a los chavales de catorce que estaban parados, cual pasmarotes, contemplando las novedades.

Babe, que era la que había hecho el quiebro milimetrado, se hubiera detenido a echar una mirada reprobadora a aquel chico bastante mas mayor que ella que había soltado tal idiotez. Ya había olvidado que el año anterior, su primer campamento mágico, un grupito de gamberros mayores se había hinchado de llamar a los niños como ella con todo tipo de expresiones despectivas, incluída la de "pigmeos". Y eso a ella le parecía injustísimo y, como diría mamá, _totalmente fuera de lugar_, puesto que tanto ella como su hermana Mencía, que ese año también había venido, eran las mas altas de sus respectivas clases. Al parecer, este año habría mas de lo mismo, pero Babe estaba demasiado ocupada en correr a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían para llegar cuanto antes a dicho lugar como para dedicar otro nanosegundo a pensar en ello, que un parque siempre es un parque, y si una tiene ocho años, es una bruja y el parque es mágico, entonces el interés suscitado alcanza el nivel de irresistible.

Era el primer día de los campamentos y los niños iban llegando escalonadamente. A ella y a su hermana las había traído temprano mamá, volando en su escoba familiar. Previamente habían hecho una parada en casa de los bisabuelos para dejar allí a Beto, su hermanito de poco mas de dos años y medio. Bisa Sara les había dado de desayunar por segunda vez en el día ¡Y menudo desayuno! Las había cebado debidamente con un chocolate buenísimo, uno de sus bizcochos caseros y zumo de naranja. Después les había alabado lo altas y guapas que estaban, toda la magia que iban a aprender y lo bien que lo iban a pasar, y había terminado asegurando a mamá varias veces que no era ninguna molestia quedarse con Beto. Mamá había puesto cara de duda, y a Babe no le extrañaba nada. Su hermanito, además de hacer las cosas que Babe había oído que hacían los bebés de su edad a menudo, como llevarse todo a la boca, babear todas sus muñecas, hacerse caca o pis, o las dos cosas, en el momento mas inoportuno o ponerse a llorar de repente sin que se supiera por qué lo hacía, tenía un montón de descontrol mágico. En pleno berrinche, Beto era capaz de hacer desaparecer el baby del cole, los deberes de plástica y hasta la mochila de Princesas Disney. Babe había escuchado muchas veces que Bisa Sara era una hechicera poderosa pero la verdad, viéndola con su sonrisa afable y sus bizcochos de chocolate, costaba imaginarla poniendo orden en los desmanes de su hermanito. Biso Santiago, por su parte, les había dicho que estaba segurísimo de que se llevarían alguna sorpresa genial, y había guiñado un ojo como insinuando que sabía muy requetebién de qué estaba hablando. Y ahí estaba el parque. Seguro que Biso lo sabía.

Mencía la adelantó en el último tramo alcanzando primero el columpio. Babe ya había notado que ella salía corriendo mas deprisa pero si la distancia era suficiente, su hermana acababa alcanzándola y superándola, y por eso cuando echaban carreras procuraba ser ella la que decía hasta dónde. Mencía solo tenía quince meses menos que ella, medía cuatro centímetros menos según mamá, y a pesar de comer como un cocodrilo adulto estaba flaca como un lápiz.

Tras Babe, que se detuvo apoyada en uno de los postes del columpio para recuperar el resuello, fueron llegando el resto de las amigas. Alicia, Lola y hasta Bárbara Asenjo, que no se esforzó nada en la carrera, y que era rarita hasta para ser de magia antiquísima.

-¡Guay!- Exclamó Lola, que siempre era la mas intrépida.- ¡Un columpio mágico!

-¡Yo primer! – Exclamó Alicia impaciente, y ya estaba agarrando la cadena y alzando un pie para subirse.

-¡Espera! – Chilló Mencía.- ¡Cabemos todas!

Las niñas la miraron un segundo y, sin ponerse de acuerdo, saltaron sobre el asiento todas a la vez, entre exclamaciones emocionadas y gritos entusiastas. Medio minuto después las cinco se mecían en un columpio con un asiento enorme, redondo y negro, tejido con una gruesa y resistente maroma que, evidentemente, tenía algún tipo de hechizo para no hacerse daño y que recordaba vívidamente una gigantesca tela de araña. De hecho, enseguida lo bautizaron como "el columpio araña".

- Parece que se lo pasan en grande…- Murmuró el chaval que había descubierto el parque un rato antes. Era un chico flacucho, de cabello pajizo, ojos saltones y miembros muy largos. Le acompañaba otro chico de pelo claro, un poco mas bajo que él pero de rostro mucho mas agraciado, que miró hacia dónde estaban las pequeñas gritando entusiasmadas no sin cierta envidia. Y ya iba a abrir la boca para comentar que detrás del parque de los pequeños había una serie de cacharros que tenían toda la pinta de ser para ellos cuando una tercera voz se coló en la charla.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡El guiri tiene edad mental de siete! Por eso saca las notas que saca…

El otro chico echó el brazo para aferrar el codo de su amigo, por si le daba por responder a la provocación. Pero el chaval feúcho no se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados dispuesto a soltarle cuatro frescas al provocador. Nunca entraba al trapo del matoncillo de la clase, y menos cuando era cierto que Alfred Cattermole sacaba malas notas. Pero no era por tonto sino por vago. O mas bien porque no había encontrado aún la suficiente motivación.

* * *

En el parque de los mas pequeños las niñas seguían disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¡Tengo una idea! – Exclamó de repente Lola. Se puso a hablar a toda velocidad y las niñas escucharon con interés. El grupo enseguida prorrumpió en entusiasmadas exclamaciones. A continuación, se numeraron.

¡Primer! ¡Segun! ¡Tercer! ¡Cuarta!

Bárbara Asenjo, que no había pedido vez, sonrió condescendiente, sin importarle un ápice ser la última. Las niñas se colocaron alrededor del columpio redondo y empezaron a empujar. Alicia, la que tenía el primer turno, tomó carrerilla y se lanzó al columpio. Y las niñas empezaron a cantar. Y como eran brujas, adaptaron la canción.

"Un magifante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araaaaaañaaaaaa

Cómo veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro magifaaaaaaanteeeee"

¡PUM!

Mencía, la "segun", había tomado carrerilla y para el comienzo de la segunda vuelta ya estaba subida junto a Alicia, ambas riendo como locas.

"Dos magifantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araaaaaañaaaaa

Como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro magifaaaaaanteeee"

¡PUM!

Ahora era Babe la que se había sumado al grupo. Sentada junto a su hermana, las dos vestidas con idénticas camisetas y vaqueros, cantaban a gritos junto con sus amigas.

Cuando las cinco estuvieron subidas, decidieron hacerlo a la inversa. Y cambiaron la canción.

"Cinco magifantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araaaaaaañaaaa

Como veían que sí se caían fueron a quitar a un magifaaaaaanteeeee"

¡CATAPUM!

Las niñas fueron saltando del columpio en marcha, bien alto, por turnos, cosa que a los niños mágicos les atrae y se les da particularmente bien, para volver a empezar otra vez desde el principio. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, y pronto otros niños y niñas de siete y ocho años las miraban con delectación, Y mucha envidia. Pero las niñas de la Schola de Madrid no eran ni ariscas ni poco sociables, y al cabo de un rato quedó demostrado que los hechizos de quienquiera que hubiera diseñado y construído el columpio eran de primerísima calidad, puesto que sostenía sin un crujido a no menos de veinte pequeños "magifantes".

* * *

El curso de verano había comenzado y Alf seguía sin encontrar su motivación. Y debería ponerse las pilas, porque como quedó clarísimo desde la primera clase los profesores de magia iban a ser muy exigentes. Al menos con los chavales de catorce años.

Pero no eran las pociones ni las transformaciones ni los encantamientos ni las plantas mágicas lo que atraía a Alf. En esa época de su vida, todo su interés se depositaba en las criaturas. En unas criaturas concretas: las chicas, fueran o no mágicas.

Los dos años anteriores tanto Alf como su primo Darío habían asistido atónitos a la increíble transformación de las féminas. De repente, volvían del verano o del invierno, según fuera en el insti muggle o en los campamentos mágicos, habiendo experimentado curiosas y no menos inquietantes transformaciones. Había modalidades varias: las que de pronto traían las uñas pintadas de colorines, las que lucían tacones varios en los pies, aquellas que mostraban una gama de diferentes niveles de maquillaje cuasi profesional, y las combinaciones de los elementos anteriores y otros mas que Alf tenía meticulosamente apuntados en un cuaderno secreto. En común todas tenían que crecían como medio metro, lucían largas melenas, todas las amigas se vestían de manera idéntica, y, sobre todo, los miraban a ellos como si fueran coleópteros marcianos.

Pero ¡Ah! Aquel había sido el año de ELLOS. Los chicos volvían al campamento con pelos en las piernas, voces llenas de gallos y bigotes a medio salir. Y un orgullo varonil inflado como un enorme globo aerostático. Orgullo que se desinfló enseguida, porque el primer día ya se quedó claro que ellas seguían mirándolos como coleópteros marcianos, aunque con la novedad de ser coleópteros marcianos con unos cuantos granos.

Si, Alf se sentía un poco defraudado. Una chica había comentado que parecía un palo ambulante, y eso le había herido en su orgullo. Aunque solo un poco. Al fin y al cabo, un palo ambulante era mejor que un coleóptero marciano, con o sin granos. Alf miró a su primo, que era el chico que caminaba a su lado hacia los invernaderos. No tenía muy claro lo que él pensaba de chicas aunque había un indicio significativo: se ponía casi a tartamudear en presencia de cierta bruja llamada Natalia. Pasaron junto al parque, en el que los pequeños disfrutaban del recreo de media mañana, y ambos les dedicaron una mirada no exenta de cierta melancolía por la infancia a punto de quedar atrás.

-Debe ser muy guay ese columpio araña.- Murmuró Alf.- Por mucho que diga López lo que le salga de los huevos, parece divertidísimo.

-En la parte de atrás hay unos cacharros que también parecen guays…- Replicó Darío. Se había fijado en una especie de campana gigante que podía balancear a varios chavales mayorcitos, en la que apenas reparaban los mas pequeños. Tal vez Alf se animara a probar con él en el descanso si se lo proponía. Claro que podía verlos Natalia. Darío experimentó un ataque de vergüenza adolescente y optó por no proponer nada.

* * *

Aquella tarde los niños corrieron para quedarse estupefactos. El columpio-araña estaba ocupado. Por unos chicos mayores que se balanceaban cansinamente y que no tenían ninguna pinta de dejarles jugar. De hecho, los valientes que se aproximaron se llevaron algunas puyas amenazadoras.

-Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó un niño gallego que tenía muchas pecas en la cara.

-Podemos esperar junto al poste, como se hace en los parques muggles…- Sugirió una niña que tenía acento canario. Algunos niños parecieron convencidos y empezaron a merodear el poste, para carcajeo de los que estaban aposentados dentro. Babe, su hermana y sus amigas, sin embargo, no se movieron.

-Esos son los plastas.- Murmuró Lola con disgusto.- Fijo que no se van a bajar de ahí en siglos.

-Y además lo van a romper.- Añadió Bárbara.- Yo creo que ese columpio no es apto para usuarios perversos.

Las cinco estuvieron de acuerdo y, cabizbajas, se fueron hacia otro lugar para inventar otro juego.

-Tío.- Dijo Alf al avistar el parque.- López y los Trogloditas Tocapelotas les han quitado el columpio a los pequeños. ¡Y el muy gilipollas ha tenido la desfachatez de decir que yo era infantil!

- Un gilipollas.- Reconoció Darío mirando también en dirección al parque. Por un instante lo lamentó por los niños pequeños, aquellos que estaban disfrutando tantísimo con el columpio, pero vislumbró de lejos a cierta bruja de su edad y enseguida los olvidó.

* * *

Dos días mas tarde, Doña Lutgarda asistió con asombro a una invasión de pequeños que entraban corriendo y chillando en su recepción. Hablando todos a la vez, a duras penas consiguió entenderles que el columpio estaba roto. Incluso la niña canaria dejó escapar un hipido de disgusto. e había desgarrado por uno de los arneses que lo sostenía, obviamente por exceso de peso mágico, aunque Bárbara con sus rarezas había dicho que era "exceso de peso mágico nocivo". Doña Lutgarda se quitó de encima a los niños como pudo y, una vez sola, negó con la cabeza ante la mirara interrogadora de su marido, el señor Orestes.

-Esto no lo arregla ni don Santiago. Unos brutos, están hechos unos brutos…

En efecto, la fechoría del columpio-araña de los mas peques no fue la única fechoría de López y los Trogloditas Tocapelotas. También se cargaron los aros de miniquidditch, varias de las escobas de los campamentos y otros enseres varios. Santiago no reparó el columpio porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero le aseguró a sus bisnietas que lo tendría listo para el siguiente campamento. Y que instalaría alguno mas por los parques mágicos. No consoló mucho a Babe y a Mencía, pero enseguida se adaptaron e inventaron otros juegos.

* * *

Ocurrió hacia el final del campamento, cuando los chicos de dieciséis jugaban al fútbol. El balón cayó directo en las manos de López y los chavales, muchos de los cuales tenían hermanos mas pequeños, se movilizaron como un ejército bien coordinado al grito de uno de ellos.

-Lo tiene ese.

López no pudo soltar la pelota. No le dio tiempo. Los mayores se le echaron encima como si fuera una melé de rugby. Y su banda de Tocapelotas no hizo otra cosa que desaparecer por el foro.

Darío observaba la escena desde lejos. Estaba claro que le iban a zurrar la badana a López, pero no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. El chaval era un impresentable, presuntuoso y buscabroncas. Si le machacaban, era porque se lo había ganado a pulso. Y fue entonces cuando la vio. Una de las crías de segundo. La conocía de vista de su Schola y, por supuesto, del columpio. Una de las inventoras de "los magifantes". La niña espigada y morena que tenía una hermana de edad próxima. ¿Qué iba a hacer una niña tan pequeña corriendo apresuradamente hacia la melé?

Darío, intrigado, en lugar de pasar de largo rodeó el campo por el otro lado para ver qué pasaba con la niña. Y llegó a tiempo de ver una pila de chicos mayores sobre López, del cual solo se veían los pies. La niña se detuvo justo frente a los mismos, pareció dudar un segundo y, de repente, pisó un pie de López girándolo hacia el suelo de manera antinatural. El aullido que profirió el chaval traspasó los gritos de los de la melé y aceleró el corazón de Darío, que sin saber bien cómo se encontró corriendo hacia la niña.

Babe había pisado a López porque sentía mucha rabia. Había roto el columpio de su bisabuelo, ese en el que lo pasaban tan bien. Y encima se había reído de todos ellos. Era justo romperle el tobillo. Y total, con la tunda que le estaban sacudiendo los mayores, poco le iba a hacer ella. Pero lo cierto fue que cuando el chaval gritó se asustó. Podía romperle el pie con facilidad, con lo menuda que ella era en comparación, gracias a que estaba enterrado por otros chicos enormes. Consciente del daño que podía hacer, retiró el pie justamente cuando Darío llegaba hasta ella.

-¡Eh! ¡No!-Espetó sin saber qué mas decir. La niña tampoco supo qué decir. Lo miró fijamente con el rostro ladeado y los labios semiabiertos. Darío observó que tenía los ojos grises, distintos de los de su padre. Unos ojos que le parecieron especiales, aunque no supo por qué.

- Rompió nuestro columpio.- Dijo de repente la niña. Y salió corriendo.

* * *

_**Toledo, 15 de julio de 2018…**_

¡El columpio- araña! – Exclamó Babe contenta. No había sido una velada distendida, precisamente. Darío había estado envarado todo el tiempo, y decía que su abuelo también. Ella no lo percibía igual. En primer lugar, la abuela Carmina había sido con ella la mar de cariñosa. Babe sabía que cuando tuvo el accidente y la llevaron al pueblo en coche le faltó tiempo para llamar a la madre de Darío y tener una larga charla con ella en la que, para estupefacción total de Clara, insistió una y otra vez en lo mucho que le gustaba la novia de su nieto. Y en cuanto al abuelo Pedro, al menos había conseguido entablar una charla con él. De medicina. Aburridísima para el resto, pero charla al fin y al cabo. En cualquier caso, ella era bastante consciente de que para darío había sido toda una prueba, por lo que decidió no torturarlo mucho y ella misma se excusó pronto.

Ahora que había anochecido paseaban de la mano por el parque del barrio mágico de Toledo.

-¡Venga!

-¡Pero…! ¿Te vas a subir ahí?

-Claro. No hay un solo niño al que se lo pueda quitar.

-Pero… ¿Y si se rompe?

-No se romperá. Son ultra-resistentes. Te lo digo yo, que conozco al inventor.- Babe guiñó un ojo. En cierto modo, Bárbara Asenjo había tenido razón. El columpio soportó a unos veinte niños y no pudo con cuatro adolescentes. En eso la magia tenía algo que decir, así que ya estaba sentada en el círculo y balanceaba las piernas con los pies clavados en la arena. Darío se mantuvo reticente un instante, pero estaba en Modo Claudicación y enseguida se sentó junto a ella. Babe a continuación se tumbó en el gran círculo y lo obligó a él a hacer lo mismo. Ambos quedaron cara a las estrellas, meciéndose suavemente, y al cabo de unos instantes Darío extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

- Nunca olvidaré el año que pusieron uno en los campamentos… yo tenía ocho años…

- Entonces eras de los que cantaban la canción de los elefantes…

-¡Te acuerdas! Pero eran magifantes…

- Magifantes… .- Se corrigió Darío.- El idiota de Juanjo López lo rompió!

- Como tantas cosas ese año. Los mayores se le echaron encima en plan Fuenteovejuna…

- Y le zurraron.

Darío sintió un algo extraño, giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Babe. Ella también giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos grises, a la luz de las farolas mágicas, decían muchas cosas. Darío se quedó con dos: que le había hecho feliz transigiendo en el asunto de su abuela y que hubiera sido incapaz de romperle el tobillo a López. Henchido de un hechizo que se conjuraba con cuatro letras, se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Ella le detuvo suavemente, interponiendo un dedo entre sus labios.

-Mejor lo encanto primero.- Murmuró Babe.

El columpio se meció suavemente al ritmo del encantamiento, las estrellas parecieron mas luminosas en el firmamento. Y dos enamorados se fundieron en un beso.


	181. Oro de Al-Kimiya

**CAPÍTULO 181**

**ORO DE AL-KIMIYA**

**_Septiembre de 1967…_**

Amaia había levantado la mano en clase para preguntar pero el profesor se decantó por el chico que se sentaba dos filas mas adelante, el que lucía un flequillo a lo _Beatle_ que ocultaba debajo unas orejas de soplillo. La clase versaba sobre los metales en las pociones sanadoras y el profesor se había estado explayando bastante con el oro y la plata provocando numerosos bostezos mal disimulados. Salvo en un par de estudiantes.

-¿Es cierto que el oro alquímico es tan bueno o mas que la Panacea Universal? – Preguntó el chico sorprendiendo negativamente a Amaia porque a ella se le había ocurrido una pregunta similar y se sentía pisada. Para su asombro, el profesor emitió una especie de risita plagada de sorna mientras dedicaba al temerario compañero una mirada displicente.

- El uso del oro alquímico en la sanación es un cuento chino. No existe ninguna relación demostrada entre su uso y la obtención de resultados. El único resultado saludable que posee afecta al bolsillo del alquimista. Ustedes se preparan para una profesión seria, no para la charlatanería.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza un tanto azorado mientras el profesor inquiría al resto de los alumnos por si tenían mas preguntas. Amaia, como no podía ser de otro modo, se guardó muy mucho de volver a levantar la mano y disimuló mirando fijamente al cuaderno. Incluso dedicó el resto de la clase a escuchar y tomar apuntes en silencio, esforzándose por apartar la catarata de interrogantes que la asaltaban.

**_La Albufera. Valencia. El mismo día por la tarde…_**

- Tienes buen aspecto.- La abuela Amparo se alegró de que la mayor de sus nietas la visitara.- Se ve que Fernando te cuida bien.- Apostilló con una sonrisa. Poco tiempo atrás, la aludida se hubiera ruborizado un poco, pero esa fase ya estaba superada. Su primera reacción fue sonreír.

- Fernando es un cielo. Tengo mucha suerte.

- Y él también tiene suerte.- Replicó la abuela con otra sonrisa. Pero Amaia no se quedó con la parte de piropo que le dedicaba y de repente se puso seria.

- No se, abuela. No se cuánta suerte tiene él. Estoy atada ¿Crees que algún día seré libre?

Amparo miró fijamente a los ojos a su nieta. En los rasgos de Amaia podía distinguir muchos detalles de su querido Martín, aunque él tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos.

- No me cabe la menor duda.- Añadió con seguridad.

- ¿Antes de que nos hayamos convertido en un par de carcamales? – Insistió Amaia dubitativa.

- Oh, venga. Claro que si.

Amaia se sintió un tanto turbada y, para cambiar de tema, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su abuela andaba rodeada de alambiques y probetas, tubos retorcidos y serpenteantes y hasta un fuelle que rítmicamente y por arte de magia echaba aire a un fuego lento de brillante color púrpura.

- Es una destilación para la artritis y otras dolencias de huesos…- La abuela Amparo se anticipó a cualquier cosa que Amaia pudiera preguntar al respecto y, tras echar un rápido vistazo a una redoma, le dedicó una animosa sonrisa y la invitó a salir de aquella sala de cocción con un suave gesto de mano.

- Vamos a espacios mas abiertos y luminosos, y me cuentas lo que quieras contarme… Porque me huelo que tu no has venido simplemente de visita ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Amparo soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de replicar.

- Porque tú eres un libro abierto. Basta verte la cara para saber si algo te preocupa.

La bruja mas joven frunció el ceño un poco preocupada. Eso de ser como un libro abierto no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero era cierto. Tenía una preocupación que había venido a desahogar, así que eso de practicar las caras impasibles y de póquer tendría que esperar.

-Verás, abuela.- Comenzó a decir muy seria.- Hoy el profesor de metales ha estado hablando sobre el oro… y ha dicho que no existe correlación demostrada entre su uso y los resultados en sananción.

- Eso es cierto. No se conoce la correlación.

-Pero abuela.- Amaia le clavó los ojos azules.- Papá y mamá… - Dejó el final de la frase en el aire porque para ambas era de sobra conocido.

- Si se conociera, el oro alquímico sería el objeto mas preciado para los hospitales mágicos del mundo. Posiblemente se seguirían cometiendo crímenes por él. Y no tendríamos que estar haciendo tantas pociones para curar esto, lo otro y lo de mas allá.- Lo último lo dijo la abuela con cierto tono jocoso, buscando diluir el espanto que había vislumbrado en el rostro de su nieta al mencionar los asesinatos. – Pero el que no se conozca… - Añadió la abuela bajando el tono a la vez que la tomaba por el codo en un gesto confidente.- no quiere decir que no exista.

Ambas se detuvieron quedando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, la mas joven desbordando interrogantes de sus ojos azules, la mayor recibiendo la catarata de anhelo de saber en sus ojos oscuros.

- Las alianzas de tus padres están hechas de oro alquímico de primera destilación. Y están en la familia de tu abuelo Martín desde hace siglos. Siempre han sido una pareja de alianzas, siempre han encontrado el camino hacia los que debían poseerlas y cuando sea el momento, estoy segurade que harán lo propio hacia los próximos poseedores. Pesan amor, ya sabes. Por lo que he leído en los grimorios de tu abuelo, el amor las fortalece.

-Pero mamá afirma que cuando papá estaba tan mal…

- Y así fue. Tus padres intercambiaron energía mágica durante aquellos días tan duros, la mayoría hacia tu padre, pero también de él a tu madre, y el canalizador fue el oro alquímico. No olvides que ella también fue herida por un maleficio. Y no le han quedado secuelas. Pero no tenemos ni idea de por qué y cómo el oro alquímico encuentra el camino.

-Pues el profesor insistía…

-Y tenía razón, Amaia. No se puede poner toda esperanza en el oro alquímico porque no se le puede forzar. E insisto que es mejor así.

Amaia no se quedó convencida de las últimas palabras de su abuela. Ella quería curar, aliviar el sufrimiento de la gente. ¿Acaso no era mucho mejor disponer de un remedio tan extraordinario? No reparó hasta mas tarde en la escasez de dicho metal, y lo que podría llegarse a pagar por él en tal caso. Incluso vidas.

Amparo volvió a sus redomas, sorprendida nuevamente por el extraño poder de la Alquimia. Su nieta no lo sabía, pero tiempo atrás las alianzas habían fortalecido los huesos machacados por las lesiones de quidditch de su abuelo, pero no bastaba. La poción espagiryta que destilaba el alambique gota a gota frenaba el proceso de deterioro, pero ni lo invertía ni lo detenía por completo. Puede que su nieta no hubiera alcanzado la suficiente madurez para aceptar que vida y muerte van de la mano, y el amor tiene tanto poder o mas que la muerte. Pero acabaría por comprender, tarde o temprano.

**_Octubre, 1944…_**

Ni siquiera había salido el sol y Sara pensó que no tenía fuerzas ni para angustiarse. No se sentía descansada aunque había dormido unas horas gracias a una potente poción. A las cuatro de la mañana se había despertado, tumbada sobre la cama plegable que alguien había hecho aparecer en la alcoba junto al lecho en el que yacía Santiago, completamente vestida, gracias a un fortísimo dolor en la cara y en el abdomen, y casi se había caído al desplazarse hasta la cabecera del herido. A la luz de su Lumos el rostro de Santi tenía un tono ligeramente amarillento, con marcadas ojeras alrededor de los ojos cerrados. Respiraba fatigosamente y estaba tumbado boca arriba, muy tieso, tapado hasta la parte superior del pecho, justo donde había sido herido, en una postura bastante antinatural de pura rigidez. Sara se aproximó hasta el borde de la cama con paso renqueante y cuando estuvo junto a él cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Una oleada de desolación amenazaba con desbordarla y el sollozo se enroscó en su garganta. Antes de desbordar una catarata de lágrimas le tomó la mano derecha. Y entonces lo sintió. La corriente de magia fluía liviana, como el arroyuelo que se forma tras la lluvia, entre los dos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, y así permaneció, de rodillas, cerrando su mano en torno a los desmadejados dedos de Santiago hasta que se sintió desfallecer. Su madre la levitó desde el suelo, inconsciente, de regreso a la cama. No se despertó hasta pasadas otras cuatro horas. El proceso se repetiría varias veces al día hasta dejarla exhausta. Varios días hasta que, pasada una semana, él se despertó.

**_Abril de 1992…_**

Amaia no supo por qué le vino a la mente el oro alquímico. Y no cualquier oro alquímico. El de primera destilación que lucía, discreto y hasta humilde, en los anulares de sus padres. En algunas ocasiones habían probado en el hospital como último recurso, con sus escasas reservas. Nunca habían tenido éxito. Muchísimos años de ejercicio profesional y jamás lo había visto funcionar. Pero tampoco había tenido nunca tal intuición. No podía ser el procedente de las remesas del hospital. Tenía que ser otro. _El otro_.

Un par de meses después, observó en la distancia a la madre y al niño. Discretamente había seguido atenta a su evolución, aunque no era su paciente. Ulloa prácticamente lo desahució en primera instancia. Después le había preguntado una y otra vez, porque la habían visto con su madre, junto a la incubadora, tan concentradas que solamente podían haber estado haciendo magia aunque no había varitas de por medio. Ella había dado explicaciones vagas. No podía explicar lo inexplicable.

Tuvo la misma charla con su madre, el mismo día.

- ¿Por qué crees que ha funcionado? – Le preguntó sin poder ocultar el ansia por conocer su opinión en la voz.

Sara alzó las cejas pensativa juntando las yemas de los dedos cerca de la boca y meditó un tiempo.

- No lo se. Solo podría hacer alguna conjetura… pero creo que tenemos un vínculo con ese niño.

-¿Un vínculo? Un vínculo mágico, quieres decir.

-Un vínculo mágico.

-¿De qué tipo?

-No lo se, Amaia, ya te he dicho que solo puedo hacer conjeturas.

-¿Qué conjeturas, mamá?

- Las mismas que podrías hacer tú con lo que sabemos de estos anillos. Te recuerdo que ni tu padre ni yo somos sus propietarios. Solamente los tenemos en depósito para pasarlos a los siguientes portadores. Y que esos los seleccionan los anillos.

Amaia se quedó pensativa. Los vínculos mágicos asociados al oro alquímico solo podían ser de un tipo. Estaba claro que ese niño tenía que vivir. Pero ¿Dónde encajaba en sus vidas? Estuvo tentada de vigilarlo de lejos, pero pronto desistió. Si así tendría que ser, volvería a aparecer. Era cosa de magia, de magia alquímica. Inexplicable. Intrínseca a una esencia vital y poderosa. Una magia sedienta de amor.


	182. Hombre Comida- Mujer Medicina 1ª parte

**CAPÍTULO 182**

**HOMBRE COMIDA, MUJER MEDICINA**

**PARTE PRIMERA**

I

_**Madrid, Septiembre de 1998**_

- Va a llorar.- Avisó José Ignacio. Ana detuvo la sillita y oteó por encima del toldo. Isabel, su nieta de siete meses, estaba haciendo un gesto bastante explícito. Tan explícito que en cuestión de unos tres segundos el puchero se había convertido en llanto desconsolado.

- Debe ser ese diente.- Añadió el abuelo mientras Ana se disponía a ofrecer un chupete a la niña. La criatura tenía la encía inferior inflamada y una raya blanca se marcaba ostensiblemente por debajo de la piel.- Tal vez prefiera el mordedor.- Añadió José Ignacio al constatar la inutilidad de los esfuerzos de su mujer. Ana no contestó. Dejó de insistir con el chupete y se puso a rebuscar en el bolso lleno de cosas de la niña que colgaba de las asas de la sillita, en pos del preciado objeto.

Convertirse en abuelos tan pronto, en la mitad de los cuarenta, no había supuesto para ninguno de ellos ningún trauma ni sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo se casaron muy jóvenes, tuvieron a Cecilia al año de celebrar su matrimonio y su hija, siguiendo de algún modo la tradición familiar, también se había casado joven.

Lo que no habían previsto era que su hija y su muy muggle yerno decidieran repetir la experiencia tan pronto. Pero pensándolo seriamente y teniendo en cuenta el estado de salud del padre de Alberto, que había recibido un trasplante de riñón, tenía su lógica que no hubieran esperado. Y ahora Isabel, una bebé regordeta de enormes, expresivos y muy bonitos ojos grises, iba a ser destronada de su posición de reina del hogar en cuestión de meses, sin haber tenido tiempo siquiera de enterarse de que había ocupado tan elevado rango.

En cualquier caso, lo que urgía en esos momentos era consolarla un poco. Puesto que estaban en el barrio mágico José Ignacio no tuvo ningún reparo en sacar su varita en plena calle y conjurar un hechizo térmico sobre el mordedor, a efectos de enfriarlo antes de ofrecérselo a la criatura, que lo cogió con ganas y se lo llevó a la boca de inmediato. El frío pareció calmar a la niña, de manera que sus abuelos decidieron reanudar el paseo.

Aquella tarde de viernes el barrio mágico estaba muy concurrido. Ayudaba el buen tiempo y el reciente inicio del curso. Muchos chavales mágicos habían quedado por allí con los amigos para divertirse, y tampoco faltaban padres efectuando las compras escolares de última hora. Ana y José Ignacio, que ya habían dejado tiempo ha los preparativos escolares, no sentían ni pizca de envidia de aquellos padres que corrían de un lado para otro ultimando el material, aunque a decir verdad no habían tenido muchos motivos de queja a lo largo de los años. Cecilia, su hija mayor, había sido muy responsable para todo, y Almudena, la pequeña, siempre se las supo ingeniar con las cosas heredadas de su hermana. Ya no tenían a ninguna de las dos en casa, la mayor casada y la segunda independizada, y aunque como buenos padres las echaban de menos, no se aburrían en absoluto. Y como buenos abuelos estaban siempre dispuestos a cuidar de Isabel.

La criatura, mas serena después de sentir el frío en las encías, empezó a dar cabezadas en la sillita. Ana y José Ignacio continuaron caminando a lo largo de toda una manzana y al llegar a la esquina bajaron cuidadosamente el respaldo. Aún se mantuvieron en movimiento otro poco, para asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien dormida, y solo entonces se animaron a sentarse en una terracita. Comprobaron que a la niña no le daba el sol y se aposentaron en una mesa en el exterior de La Abadía 51, donde ponían unas jarras de cerveza con limón extraordinariamente refrescantes.

- Ahora seguro que va a merendar tarde.- Dijo José Ignacio nada mas terminar de pedir las consumiciones.- Esta niña no se duerme por menos tiempo de una hora. Cecilia se disgustará.

- Salvo que se despierte antes porque le moleste la boca.- Matizó Ana dedicando una mirada de abuela a la niña.- Pobre, no recuerdo yo a ninguna de nuestras hijas tan molestas.

-Será porque echaron los dientes tarde. Esta niña, en eso, debe salir a su padre. Bueno, ya viene esa jarra. ¡Menos mal! Tenía la boca seca...

-Y por ahí mira quién viene...

José Ignacio giró la vista hacia dónde Ana indicaba y vio venir a buen paso a su hermano. El otro brujo también los había visto, y era evidente que acudía a su encuentro con decisión.

-Hombre, Javi.- Saludó José Ignacio.- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?

- Tu cuñada y tu sobrina están metidas en esa tienda.- El otro mago se giró y señaló una afamada boutique.- Seguro que se están una hora ahí dentro. Y la verdad, a mi no me apetecía nada quedarme de pasmarote mientras cotillean y revuelven todos los percheros.- Remató mientras dedicaba una somera pero ligeramente envidiosa mirada a las jarras de clara.

-Anda, hombre, siéntate.- José Ignacio, que se hacía cargo perfectamente de la situación de su hermano, le invitó a acompañarlos sin dudar. Y el otro mago aceptó de muy buen grado.

En materia de parecidos, la genética había sido ecuánime con los hijos de tía Catalina, pensó Ana mientras su marido y su cuñado se enfrascaban en una muy masculina descripción de los hábitos en materia de compras del brujerío femenino medio. Javier, el hermano mayor, salía a su padre, y José Ignacio a su madre. Para empezar, el primero era bastante mas bajo y muy delgado. Su pelo, muy oscuro como el de José Ignacio, en lugar de liso era rizado, y tenía el hábito de pasarse la mano por el mismo de delante hacia atrás, que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; Sus ojos, enormes y enmarcados en espesísimas pestañas, eran pardos, a diferencia de su hermano que los tenía grises. Y su cara era mas cuadrada mientras que la de José Ignacio era alargada, como la de la propia Ana. Ana y José Ignacio, y por tanto también Javier, eran primos, y aunque el grado de parentesco era un poco distante el matrimonio había terminado por identificar los rasgos que ambos tenían en común y que debían haber heredado de los ancestros que compartían. En su momento, les había hecho gracia hacer con que discutían sobre de quién de los dos habían sacado las niñas la nariz, o las cejas, o la barbilla, o las manos... sabedores de que las habían sacado de ambos. Pero dejaron de hacerlo porque Almudena parecía sufrir mucho con aquellas diatribas, cosa extrañísima porque la benjamina había dado sobrada muestra de que estaba dotada de un agudo sentido del humor.

- Así que estáis ejerciendo de _yayos_.- Dijo Javier echándole una cariñosa mirada a su sobrina a la vez que daba por cerrado el despotrique sobre compra de trapos.- ¡Está preciosa!

- Sobre todo así, dormida.- Apostilló José Ignacio.- Está echando un par de dientes abajo, y la traen frita. Cecilia estaba cansada y su marido tenía que trabajar, así que nos la hemos llevado de paseo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Tiene valor, ponerse con otra niña con una tan chica...

- Ya ves...- José Ignacio se encogió de hombros.- Ahora seré bis- abuelo.- Añadió con un gesto de fastidio.

-¡Será bi-abuelo! – Corrigió Ana con una risita.- No le creas.- Añadió mirando a su cuñado.- Hace con que se escandaliza, pero todo es un paripé. Está encantado de la vida con su nieta. Y con la que tenemos de camino.

-No me extraña.- Corroboró Javier.- Es una preciosidad.

Los tres dedicaron otra tierna mirada a la niña, que dormía plácida y relajada. Isabel tenía el pelo oscuro y lacio y los ojos de su madre y de su abuelo, la frente amplia y un poco curva, la nariz respingona y un poquitín ancha, y los labios carnosos de su padre. Y, Ana y José Ignacio tenían fundadas sospechas, la magia de su madre. Pero aún era muy chiquitina para poder afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, y no se atrevían a no adjudicar a la casualidad algunos detalles que, de vez en cuando, se venían produciendo. Cecilia le había dicho incontables veces a sus padres que no le importaría en absoluto si la niña no salía mágica, pero eso había sido antes de volver a estar embarazada. Ahora ambos percibían cierta tensión, especialmente en el marido de Cecilia, ante la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse con algo que la familia de la mujer con la que había tenido a bien emparentar llamaba eufemísticamente "magia accidental". Una vez, de manera totalmente involuntaria, una prima de Cecilia lo había convertido en conejo, y aunque Alberto se guardaba muy mucho de reconocerlo, aquella experiencia había dejado su huella. Pero los tres magos enseguida se enfrascaron en una animada charla sobre anécdotas infantiles mágicas de sus respectivos hijos, obviando totalmente la mas mínima referencia a las cuitas que pudiera tener el yerno.

El yerno en cuestión se encontraba en esos momentos enfrascado en un serio problema del trabajo. De un tiempo a esta parte, en la empresa de informática para la que trabajaba venían detectando que la competencia iba siempre un paso por delante. Cuando estaban a punto de lanzar un producto, el principal rival presentaba otro parecido y mejorado, y ya iban tres veces. Cierto director de Recursos, un señor bastante mayor, había llamado a Alberto a su despacho una mañana y le había encargado ciertas mejoras en el sistema de protección de datos. Enfrascado estaba en aquel problema cuando sus padres llamaron por teléfono. Alberto descolgó nervioso, inquieto por conocer los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho a su padre sobre su nuevo riñón, y respiró aliviado cuando su madre le confirmó que todo marchaba estupendamente. Alberto sintió que un peso enorme se le quitaba de encima y unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a sus padres lo embargaron. Tantas que, tras comprobar de un rápido vistazo que Cecilia dormía profundamente, aprovechó que se encontraban relativamente cerca para quedar con ellos. Dejó una nota bien visible sobre la mesilla y salió procurando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta de la calle.

II

_**Vera de Bidasoa. En las mismas fechas...**_

Amaia se dejó caer en un sillón mientras Fernando le tendía una taza con un té frío. Afortunadamente a esa hora Fernando no estaba ocupado, porque ella realmente necesitaba desahogarse.

- Estoy harta del hospital.- Dijo Amaia cuando Fernando se aposentó en otro butacón.

- Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad.- Replicó Fernando mirándola con curiosidad. Días malos cualquiera podía tenerlos y aunque en el fondo pensaba que su mujer hablaba con la boca pequeña, no dudó ni por un instante en prestarle atención.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Sigue la plaga de hechizos que hacen brotar varias cabezas?

-No tiene gracia, Fernando. Lo que ocurre es que el gerente está intentando convencerme de que viaje a Australia para traer unos antídotos.

-¿Australia?

- Es una auténtica tomadura de pelo.- Continuó Amaia sin hacer caso de la cara de estupor de Fernando. - Y la verdad, con los años que ya tengo no estoy para dejarme tomar el pelo.

- Australia está en el culo del mundo.- Siguió hablando Fernando mas para sí mismo que para su mujer.

- No estoy dispuesta. No.

- ¿Sería por mucho tiempo?

- Siempre teniendo que demostrar mas… siempre poco menos que agradeciendo los ascensos, como si mis méritos no fueran suficientes…

Fernando habría seguido con su monólogo intercalado con el de su mujer, pero aquello que estaba diciendo Amaia dejaba entrever algo mas que simple hastío por un mes de trabajo extremadamente duro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó irguiéndose un poco en el asiento.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Años por detrás de mis compañeros, y no por falta de cualificación, sino porque fui una víctima de algo que ellos no tuvieron que sufrir.

Fernando abrió la boca, pero tras una décima de segundo la cerró sin emitir ni un sonido. A él le había dolido tanto como a ella todos y cada uno de aquellos rechazos que ahora, sin saber muy bien por qué, su mujer traía a colación. Aquellos desprecios a su esposa cada vez que había intentado promocionarse en el hospital. Amaia era una extraordinaria sanadora. Además de talento y dedicación, era cariñosa con sus pacientes. Ninguno que hubiera pasado por su varita la olvidaba, y eso se notaba cada vez que salía a una calle mágica. Y en Navidad, inundaban el hospital enviándole numerosos dulces. Pero tenía un pasado. Un pasado que él creía por fin dejado atrás. Pero por lo que ella decía, parecía que en el hospital no estaban dispuestos a dejar de recordárselo.

Fernando recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que se le denegó un merecido ascenso a la jefatura de un grupo. Ocurrió cuando los mellizos tenían cuatro años. El puesto se lo dieron a otra sanadora con menos experiencia y un currículum peor, pero que no tenía un grueso dossier en psique-magia. Ni siquiera un papelín. Amaia llegó a casa con la expresión desencajada y unas enormes ganas de llorar. No lo hizo porque sus niños estaban ahí. Los achuchó y abrazó. Los llenó de besos y arrumacos y rodó con ellos por su cama. Para cuando pudo desahogarse con Fernando ya no dolía tanto. El dolor había dejado lugar al hastío. Al día siguiente volvió al hospital desanimada, aunque el trato con el primer paciente la devolvió inmediatamente a su forma habitual de trabajar. Con esfuerzo, tragando muchos sapos, ahora era la sub directora de la sección de Hechicería de Diagnosis. Por debajo de la dirección, que era lo que le correspondía por méritos, años y competencia, pero solo un escalón.

Cuando Lucía le dijo que quería ser sanadora, Amaia hizo un esfuerzo para desterrar de su mente pensamientos poco positivos relativos a su pasado. Apoyó a su hija en su preparación. La ayudó con sus dudas y se inventó simulacros de exámenes de admisión. Y no le dijo a nadie, a absolutamente nadie del hospital, que Lucía se preparaba para ingresar en el cuerpo de sanadores. Temía perjudicarla con su pasado. Cuando su hija aprobó, hizo tabla rasa del pasado para dejarse invadir por el orgullo. Hasta aquel día.

- Que vaya yo… y ¿por qué? ¡Yo no soy la mandamás! Y el gerente tiene la cara dura de llamarme día sí, día también para insistir. ¡Una tomadura de pelo!

Y mientras Amaia protestaba Fernando, de repente, recordó que el director estaba próximo a jubilarse.

- O la oportunidad que te mereces desde hace mucho tiempo.- Murmuró de repente. Amaia por fin se calló y lo miró fijamente unos instantes.

-Venga ya, Fernando. – Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto que no era habitual en ella.- ¿Crees que me voy a creer que esta vez tengo posibilidades? ¿Por qué?

Fernando juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos, pensativo.

- Quizás porque parece que esta vez hay quién tiene interés en que lo consigas. ¿No dices que el gerente insiste?

- Australia está muy lejos.- Replicó Amaia unos instantes después, cuando consiguió recuperarse mentalmente del inesperado comentario de su marido.

-¿Eso es lo que le has dicho al gerente?

- Fernando…- Amaia comenzó a hablar lentamente, pensando mucho cada palabra que salía de su boca.- … el gerente solo quiere que le saquen las castañas del fuego.

- Amaia…- Fernando también decidió medir mucho lo que decía.- que quiera que le resuelvan la papeleta es lo normal, para eso es el gerente… pero recuerda que tu jefe está a meses de jubilarse. Si no lo haces…

-¿Por qué?- Se notaba, por la forma de interrumpirle, lo dolida que estaba. Fernando tomó buena nota de ello. Se levantó y se acuclilló junto al sillón donde ella estaba sentada. Le tomó la mano y la miró fijamente.

- No puedo garantizarte que si lo haces te den el puesto de tu jefe cuando se jubile. Pero si no lo haces les habrás dado en bandeja una buena razón para no hacerlo.

-Pero… no quiero irme. No quiero estar lejos de ti.- Añadió la última frase con un quiebro casi imperceptible en el tono de la voz.

- Si es eso… escucha… No me importan los canguros, los insectos enormes. Los cocodrilos y demás especies exóticas e inquietantes.- Replicó Fernando con una convicción que realmente no tenía.- Tampoco me importa que nos mire por la noche a través de una ventana uno de esos koalas que parecen pacíficos pero a saber qué ocultan. Ni siquiera me importa que me arrojen un boomerang hechizado.

Amaia lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Boomerang hechizaco?

-O lo que sea, cariño.

Ella clavó la vista en los ojos oscuros de Fernando, tan sinceros y transparentes. Si ella necesitaba apoyo, él estaba dispuesto a seguirla. Fernando era como su roble protector. Su asidero en tiempos de tormenta. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de aquel hombre que sin poderes mágicos conjuraba todos sus miedos y temores.


	183. Hombre comida, mujer medicina (P1, II)

**CAPÍTULO 183**

**HOMBRE COMIDA, MUJER MEDICINA**

**PARTE PRIMERA**

III

- Mi madre quiere que estés plenamente avisada...- Jaime Vilamaior decía aquello mientras asía cuidadosamente la cintura de su novia Patricia antes de proceder a cruzar por una calle _muggle_.

- Vamos...- Replicó ella divertida.- ...Que tu madre no quiere que me llame a engaño.

-Eso es...- Corroboró el mago mientras miraba con desconfianza cómo se encendían las luces de marcha atrás de un coche detenido en pleno centro del paso de cebra.-... Aunque me parece a mi que exagera.- Añadió tirando suavemente de la chica hacia la izquierda para evitar un posible golpe del vehículo, que había comenzado a retroceder. Patricia, que también se había dado cuenta de que el conductor no había comprobado debidamente la ausencia de peatones por la parte trasera, apremió el paso para llegar a la acera, y solo entonces se giró para mirar fijamente a Jaime.

- Seguro que ella no considera que exagera.- Dijo con una media sonrisita.

-¡Oh! Eso seguro.- Jaime le dio la razón mientras dedicaba una última mirada llena de desconfianza al coche que ya se alejaba.- ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Se ha saltado un _Stop!_ Ese palurdo no hace mas que idioteces... espero que le pillen en una infracción y le multen debidamente.

- Mientras no atropelle a nadie ni se la pegue...

Jaime no replicó a la última afirmación de Patricia. La asió fuerte de la mano y aceleró el paso. Quería llegar cuánto antes a cierto parque cercano en el que tenía localizado un macizo de arbustos la mar de majo para _desaparecerse_ sin ser detectado.

- Total...- Murmuró girando a la derecha en una calle.- A cualquiera se le escapa un calcetín junto a la pata de la cama.

-¿Realmente se trataba solo de un calcetín? – Preguntó una incrédula Patricia. A aquellas alturas conocía bastante bien a Jaime. El mago, como todo el mundo, tenía sus virtudes y sus defectos, y entre las primeras, que en su opinión eran muchas, lo cierto era que no se encontraba precisamente el acentuado sentido del orden de su madre y de sus tres hermanas mayores.

- Bueno... y alguna que otra prenda interior... – Reconoció Jaime a regañadientes.

-¡Te has dejado calzoncillos debajo de la cama! – Exclamó Patricia con una risita.

- Mujer, tampoco hay que ser tan explícita... y total, por una prenda o dos...

-¿_Dos_?

-Mira, Pati, ya me avergüenza mi madre lo suficiente. Anda, no te unas a su _Liga por el Orden Doméstico_. Ya tiene tres _Socias de Honor_ con mis hermanas.

- Ya... lo único que tengo que hacer es darme por debidamente avisada, para que en el futuro no me lleve el sorpresón.

-Eso es, tu date por avisada...

-Y tu procura no dejarte la ropa sucia debajo de la cama.- Reiteró ella con un tonillo pícaro.

- Ya te he dicho que ha sido involuntario, un despiste que no tiene por qué repetirse... y si ella no andara levitando mi cama cada poco no haría esos descubrimientos...

-¿Cada poco? ¡Jaime! – Patricia se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas. Jaime frunció el ceño antes de replicar.

- Tu, como ella dice ¿No podrías limitarte a tomar nota?

- Si..- Contestó Patricia entre risitas.- Si ya tomo nota. ¡Tomo buena nota! Practicaré mis _Levitatorios_ en los ratos libres para llegar a la boda entrenada.

Jaime dejó escapar un _hmmm_ a medio camino de convertirse en gruñido. Podría haber seguido con la diatriba, pero consideró que era mejor dejarlo estar y hacer propósito de ser un poco mas ordenado, o más propiamente, menos desordenado, una vez se casara. Acababan de llegar al rincón del parque donde se _Desaparecerían_, pero antes quería hacer otra cosa. Tiró de ella suavemente y la envolvió entre sus brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Patricia le devolvió la mirada y dejó escapar una media sonrisa con los labios entreabiertos. Ninguno percibió apreturas reseñables cuando, instantes después, se _Desaparecieron_ juntos, enfrascados como estaban en saborear el último beso compartido.

* * *

- Estate quieta y no me cierres el ojo.- Amaia asió con un cuidado nada exento de firmeza los párpados del ojo derecho de su hermana Amparo y vertió con presteza dos gotas de poción. Amparo, que había pescado una conjuntivitis de aúpa, se había llevado una alegría al coincidir en casa de sus padres con su hermana mayor. Tenía previsto acercarse al hospital de San Mateo, pero con su hermana en casa confiaba en resolver su problema de inmediato.

-¡Esto escuece! – Protestó Amparo parpadeando varias veces.- ¡Mucho!

-Lo se. Es que está haciendo efecto.- Replicó Amaia con total tranquilidad.- Con esa poción se te pasará en un par de días. Que te la eche Miquel. Tu serías capaz de cerrar el ojo en el momento mas inoportuno.

-Qué poco te fías de mi.- Protestó Amparo sin dejar de parpadear mientras contenía unas ganas tremendas de frotarse bien fuerte el ojo.

- Yo solo se que estabas haciendo una fuerza tremenda con los párpados. Me ha costado mantenerlos abiertos. Casi he llegado a sopesar aplicarte un hechizo.

- No seas exagerada...

- Debe haber una especie de epidemia... – Terció de pronto la hija menor de Amparo.- Varias amigas mías están igual.

- ¿_Qué_ amigas tuyas en concreto, Amparo? - Amparo madre, que seguía parpadeando profusamente, giró la cabeza para encarar de frente a su benjamina.

- Marta Rodríguez... Paula Corchón... y creo que también Icíar Gómez Lebrón.

- Paula estuvo antes de ayer en casa...- Empezó a decir Amparo madre, tan seria que a Amaia no le cupo duda de que debajo de aquellas siete palabras se escondía toda una larga cadena deductiva asombrosamente bien engarzada por la inquisitiva mente de su hermana.

-Pues si...- Su sobrina corroboró la observación de su madre con una tranquilidad que a Amaia casi le dio lástima. Por la cara que ponía Amparo, ahora arremetería con la artillería pesada por la grieta que fuera que había encontrado. Amaia lo podía aseverar casi como si lo estuviera viendo por una bola de cristal.

- Estuvisteis acicalándoos para salir por ahí...- Empezó a exponer Amparo con el tono que debía usar con un proveedor incumplidor un instante antes de echarle la bronca.-... si no recuerdo mal, os metisteis en _MI_ baño.

- María estaba en el nuestro.- Amaia en ese instante pensó que su sobrina se metía solita en la ratonera. Hasta el fondo.

-Ya... y ahora me vas a decir que _NO_ usasteis _NADA_ de mi bolsa de pinturas.

Amparo hija, a pesar de ser toda una mujer veinteañera que estudiaba Empresariales sacando buenas notas, seguía sin percatarse de por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pues... un lápiz de ojos..., creo – De repente, la chica mudó la expresión y palideció un poco.- ¡Es que a Paula le encantó! – Se apresuró a añadir, como si eso justificara lo que habían hecho. Amparo madre frunció el ceño muy seria.

Hala, ya estaba. Una confesión en toda regla. Mientras su hermana Amparo le echaba la bronca a su hija Amaia sintió un poco de lástima por su sobrina. Amparo era una jovencísima y despreocupada bruja que había metido media varita en mantequilla. Tomaría nota del error y no volvería a caer en ello, pero antes se llevaría un rapapolvo de los gordos. Y no sin razón.

Su sobrina seguía aguantando la bronca cuando vio entrar a su padre con Isabel en brazos seguido de cerca por su madre. Cecilia estaba bastante alterada en aquel nuevo embarazo, siempre muy cansada, muy hambrienta y medio mareada. Por otra parte, tener de nuevo un bebé en la familia era una oportunidad que ninguno estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar, y ella menos que ninguno. Así que Amaia sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue directa hacia la niña, que se dedicaba a llenarse y llenar a su padre de babas mezcladas con migas de galleta.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué bonita estás! – Exclamó extendiendo los brazos.- ¿No vienes con tu tía?

Isabel tendió los bracitos. A pesar de ser tan pequeña parecía reconocer a los miembros de la marabunta familiar, porque se encontraba cómoda rodeada de aquellas multitudes y no los extrañaba nada, cosa que no ocurría con los extraños.

-¡La tenía yo! – Protestó Santiago mientras se la pasaba a su hija mayor.

- Te estaba llenando de migas. Así puedes limpiarte ¿Verdad, bonita?

- Ahora te las dejará a ti.- Santiago sonrió a la niña y le hizo una carantoña en la punta de nariz. Isabel lanzó un gorjeo dejando escapar un grueso hilo de baba que su bisabuelo se aprestó a retirar con un pañuelo. Amaia le hizo unos cuantos arrumacos mas a su sobrina nieta y se la devolvió a su padre.

-¿Ya? ¡No me creo que te hayas cansado de ella! – Exclamó Santiago recogiendo a la pequeña.

-No me he cansado.- Negó Amaia.- ¿Quién se cansaría de una cosita como ella? ¿Eh? – Dijo con voz cantarina para llamar la atención de la niña.- Lo que pasa es que la tía tiene que hablar con la bisa un momento. Pero no se te ocurra dormirte, que luego tu y yo tenemos que jugar un montón. – Isabel le devolvió otra risita y Amaia sonrió satisfecha. No podía negar que los bebés le gustaban muchísimo, y que la chiquitina de la familia le parecía las mas simpática y la mas bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo. Pero era cierto que, si se había pasado por casa de sus padres, era porque quería comentar algunas cosas con su madre.

* * *

- No parece que tenga mucha elección... - Estaban sentadas en una salita pequeña que su madre usaba a menudo para recluirse a leer y Amaia ya había expuesto la situación en el hospital.- Pero sabe el Creador que me apetece viajar a las antípodas tanto como volar con una escoba de medio penacho.

-Míralo desde otra perspectiva.- Dijo Sara. Había escuchado atentamente la exposición de su hija y sus razones, y coincidía con ellas en lo fundamental.- Vas con Fernando, vais a conocer otro continente y seguro que como experiencia resulta inolvidable.

-Ya...- Amaia no parecía del todo convencida del carácter lúdico que pudiera aparejar el viaje, aunque no podía negar que era una suerte contar con la compañía de su marido. Aunque fuera un _muggle_.- Hay otra cosa, los chicos.

- ¿Qué ocurre con los chicos? – Preguntó Sara con interés.

- ¿Te importaría que se quedaran aquí, con vosotros?

Sara alzó las cejas divertida. Sus nietos Fer y Lucía tenían veinte años. Eran dos brujos plenamente capaces de apañárselas dos o tres semanas sin sus padres.

- La idea ha sido de Fer.- Amaia se apresuró a añadir antes de que su madre expresara el escepticismo que reflejaba su cara.- Ha visto el cielo abierto para estar todo el rato detrás de papá preguntándole cosas de ingeniería y arquitectura mágicas.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Sara mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Ya veo ¿Y Lucía?

- Pues ella enseguida se ha apuntado. Ya sabes que los horarios de los alumnos de Sanación son un poco estrambóticos. Creo que llevará una vida mas ordenada aquí.

-¿De verdad prefieren quedarse en casa de los abuelos, con el tío que antes era un soltero juerguista y ahora es un novio formal, a quedarse de amos de la casa? – Inquirió Sara.

- Pues aunque te parezca raro, así es.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado.

- Lo hay.- Reconoció Amaia con media sonrisa.- Un poco. Digamos que un par de patas y el rabo.

-¿Qué clase de hechizos has puesto en casa, Amaia? Quiero decir, que no los conozca yo ya.

- Unos cuantos para que no se organicen saraos en ausencia de los padres.

-¡Ah!

- Bueno... ¿Qué padres mágicos no lo harían?

-Esta casa no los tiene. Reconozco que hasta hace poco me hubieran venido bien con Jaime.

- Jaime por fin ha sentado la cabeza. Tenemos mucho que agradecerle a Patricia.

- Si, mucho. Aunque no te creas, todavía me tiene un poco negra con el asunto del desorden. ¡No imaginas lo que puede llegar a salir de los rincones de su habitación! Y no me lo explico. Tu padre no es _tan terrible_.

- Papá solo es despistado con lo que considera secundario.- Amaia soltó una risita.

- Ya... pero luego la que se las ve y se las desea para emparejar calcetines... y no solo calcetines ¡Hasta zapatos! Soy yo. Aunque te doy la razón que Jaime es muchísimo peor. Los calzoncillos por las esquinas, unos pantalones vaqueros arrugados debajo de una silla y hasta una corbata metida de mala manera en un cajón de la mesilla. ¡Pobre chica! ¡Lo que va a tener que batallar con la entropía que genera tu hermano! En fin, si los chicos están de acuerdo, por mi bien. Ya sabes que no me molesta en absoluto tenerlos en casa.

- Estupendo. Otra cosita, mamá. Fernando me ha pedido bibliografía.

-¿Bibliografía? De Australia, supongo... ¿Mágica?

- Mágica. Para la _muggle_ dice que se apaña. Ya sabes, guías divulgativas y eso...

- Veré qué puedo hacer.

IV

Alberto se rascó la barba, frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla del ordenador, respiró hondo y se dispuso a teclear a toda prisa. Tenía una sospecha y la había planteado a su jefe, un señor mayor y canoso con pinta de viejecito adorable que, sin embargo, era un tiburón de los negocios informáticos. Y el jefe le había dado el Visto Bueno.

_Hackear al Hacker_. Ese era su plan. Estaba seguro de que alguien entraba en los sistemas de la empresa y se enteraba debidamente de todos los proyectos antes de que estos salieran al mercado. Era la única explicación plausible para una serie de "casualidades" con los últimos programas que habían realizado. Unas "casualidades" demasiado sistemáticas.

Alberto era de la opinión de que todo en informática deja un rastro, pero este era tan complejo y estaba tan bien disimulado que no había forma de seguirlo entero. Por eso diseñó la trampa. Y en esos momentos la estaba programando en los sistemas.


	184. El Dandy de Magia Antigua

**CAPÍTULO 184**

**EL DANDY DE MAGIA ANTIGUA (I)**

_**Barrio mágico de Madrid, Jueves, 29 de noviembre de 2012…**_

- ¡Hola mamá de Amelia!

El frío helador imperante en aquel día de finales de noviembre no parecía afectar al chavalín que se plantó delante del mostrador enfundado en un grueso anorak azul, un gorro de lana y una braga polar al cuello. La calderera sonrió divertida y le devolvió el saludo.

- Buenas tardes, Alberto.

-¿Está Amelia? – Dijo el chaval poniéndose de puntillas para intentar otear la trastienda.

- Me temo que no. Amelia está en casa, en Toledo.- Beto frunció la boca un poco frustrado, pero enseguida se le iluminó la cara otra vez.

-¿Y _Carla_?

- También está en casa.

-Oh, vaya. Vengo a por…

-¡Beto! ¡Que hay una señora delante!- Una voz femenina que venía de detrás hizo que lo siguiente que el crío iba a decir no llegara a salir de su boca. El niño se giró noventa grados para constatar que su hermana tenía razón. Una bruja vieja viejísima armada con un extraño artefacto retorcido y metálico bajo el brazo tenía entre las manos un calderín que parecía de juguete y que, hasta un momento antes, había estado examinando. Porque ahora a quién miraba atentamente era al niño que tenía a su lado.

-¡Perdón! – A Beto se le acababa de ocurrir que disculparse era lo mejor que podía hacer con aquella señora tan mayor. Pero lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que la disculpa no salió sola de su boca- ¡Uppss! ¡Adiós chicle!

-¡Beto! – Debajo de su gorro y su bufanda, Babe se sintió enrojecer. Y no precisamente por la diferencia de temperatura entre el gélido exterior y el agradable interior de la tienda.

-Le traeré otro caldero, doña Pilar…- Estaba diciendo la calderera mientras extendía las manos para llevarse el calderín con el chicle bien pegado justo en el centro del fondo.

-¡No pasa nada!- Replicó la anciana sin soltarlo. Y con mano temblorosa dejó aquello que llevaba debajo del brazo encima del mostrador y se la metió por una manga. Babe la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas ardientes mientras que Beto hacía lo propio con el objeto dorado.

-¡Anda! ¡Y ésto…! ¿Qué es? – Acababa de preguntar el niño a voz en grito. La anciana, que para entonces ya había sacado una varita ligeramente retorcida, no se dio por aludida. Con mano temblorosa apuntó al calderín y, sin apenas mover los labios, desvaneció el chicle, cosa que dejó asombradísima a Babe que hubiera jurado que con ese pulso cualquier hechizo desvanecedor tenía que salir necesariamente mal. Pero claro, con los años que debía tener aquella señora, que los cien o incluso los ciento veinte no los cumplía, igual la varita ya estaba acostumbrada a cierto tembleque.

-Esto ya está mejor…- Murmuró la anciana.- Me lo llevo. ¿Me lo pones en una bolsita, niña?

- Si, claro.- La calderera extendió la mano para tomar el caldero y procedió a envolverlo no sin antes echar una mirada de reojo a sus otros dos clientes. Beto, el amiguito de Amelia, tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz coloradas, y miraba con atención a la trompetilla de doña Pilar, cosa comprensible, porque debía ser la primera vez que veía semejante artefacto arcaico. Detrás, con expresión de curiosidad algo mas disimulada y una media sonrisita que a buen seguro venía de que la buena señora hubiera utilizado la expresión "niña", estaba la mayor de sus hermanas. Isabel y Beto se habían venido directamente del cole muggle a juzgar por sus atuendos, que no eran otros que los uniformes escolares, y sus mochilas repletas de libros. No era de extrañar. Durante toda la semana los niños de la schola de Madrid o sus familiares habían menudeado por la tienda buscando un juego de medidores. Era obvio qué parte del temario iban a empezar a estudiar, y la madre de los niños, por lo poco que la conocía, era de las que les iba haciendo responsabilizarse de sus cosas en función de su edad. Porque la señora Pizarro podía haberse pasado por la tienda en cualquier momento, trabajando como trabajaba en el Ministerio. No era exactamente así. Mas bien, Beto había recordado esa misma tarde que necesitaba los medidores para una clase de magia que tendría lugar el viernes por la tarde, así que la única solución fue salir pitando con Babe.

En el exterior, Darío y su padre acababan de llegar hasta la puerta de la tienda. Hacía mucho frío y aunque se habían echado encima algunos hechizos térmicos, no le harían ascos a un recinto cerrado y calentito. Ricardo ya iba a empujar la puerta cuando su hijo le detuvo.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Darío.- ¡Está doña Pilar dentro! Mejor aguardamos a que se vaya. Si no nos arrea con la trompetilla nos dejará sordos. O peor, me intentará pellizcar un moflete como si tuviera cuatro años.

- Entonces haremos tiempo en la Floriana.- Ricardo sonrió divertido y retiró la mano de la puerta. Y ya iba a emprender la marcha hacia la chocolatería cuando su hijo cambió súbitamente de idea.

-Mejor entramos. Hace un frío que pela…- Y sin mas ni mas, Darío empujó la puerta de la tienda de su madre, se coló dentro y saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas a una chica que estaba allí. Ricardo siguió a su hijo al interior, hizo un gesto con la mirada a Clara y se colocó en un discreto segundo plano desde donde podía observar con detalle la escena. En ese preciso momento Clara estaba ocupada tecleando el precio del caldero en la caja registradora. Un pequeño cliente miraba fijamente el mostrador donde reposaba lo que parecía una enorme y decimonónica trompetilla. Y su hijo hacía lo mismo con una chica. Lo primero que registró Ricardo fue su estatura. Se trataba de una chica alta. Tanto como su hijo. Lo segundo, las puntas oscuras del cabello que asomaban bajo el gorro de lana calado hasta las orejas. Lo tercero, los ojos grandes y de un gris azulado que brillaban sobre la gruesa bufanda que había dejado al descubierto la nariz pero se resistía a caer por debajo de la boca. En principio pensó que tendría diecisiete o dieciocho por el tamaño, pero a continuación se fijó bien. Bajo un chaquetón muy grueso asomaba una falda escolar de cuadros escoceses y unas piernas delgadas embutidas en leotardos azul marino. Remataban el conjunto unos mocasines escolares. Y Ricardo Vallejo sintió una especie de _shock_. Su hijo sonreía embobado a una colegiala. ¡Con uniforme y todo! El hombre parpadeó con lentitud, como si pensara que se iba a despertar de un sueño absurdo, y ya estaba dispuesto a no quitarles ojo de encima cuando el pequeño cliente casi le hizo dar un salto del susto.

-¡Oye! – Beto ya no podía mas de la curiosidad y había decidido interpelar a doña Pilar. Pero como la anciana bruja era mas sorda que una tapia reforzada, no le oyó.

-¡OOOYEEEE!

-¡BETO!

Pero era tarde. Beto había tirado de la manga del abrigo de doña Pilar con energía, y la vetusta bruja lo miraba con toda su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Beto con total naturalidad.

-¿Cómo dices, jovencito?

-¡QUE QUÉ ES ESTO!

-¿Qué?

-¡EEEEES-TOOOOO!

-¡BETO!

-Ah, esto… - Doña Pilar sonrió misteriosamente y con mano temblorosa tomó el artefacto y se colocó la punta mas estrecha en la oreja.

-¡Ostras! – Beto acababa de comprender, y ni corto ni perezoso se puso de puntillas, aferró bien con ambas manos el otro extremo, tiró de él para que quedara a la altura de su boca con el consiguiente tambaleo de doña Pilar y a continuación chilló hacia dentro.

-¡MOLA MUUUCHOOOO!

-¡QUÉ! – Gritó doña Pilar aturdida.

-¡QUE MOO…!

-¡AL-BER-TO! – Babe, que ya no podía mas de vergüenza, se había plantado en dos zancadas junto a su hermano y lo separaba de la trompetilla, mas colorada que un tomate maduro.

-¡PERO SI ESTA SEÑORA…!

-¡CALLA!

-No, hija, no le hagas callar, que me tiene que explicar qué quiere decir "mola".

Babe miró avergonzada a aquella "matusalena" y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no le salió nada. Darío, que la había seguido hasta el mostrador, sonrió a la vetusta clienta.

- Quiere decir que le gusta mucho, doña Pilar.

-Ah, ya. Una expresión de esas modernas ¿No?

- Eso es.

Babe procuró no poner los ojos en blanco porque estaba pensando que su madre de jovencita ya debía decir eso de que las cosas molaban. Pero doña Pilar no estaba dispuesta a pagar y marcharse, como cualquier buena clienta. Por la sonrisa que ponía, estaba encantadísima de haberse topado con Darío.

- Bien, bien. ¡Qué guapote estás, Darío? ¿Verdad niña?

La pobre Babe, que pensaba que comenzaba a controlar el bochorno, se sintió enrojecer otra vez. Porque en esta ocasión el "niña" no iba para la madre de Darío, precisamente. Menos mal que doña Pilar andaba embalada, porque le hubiera dado una vergüenza increíble tener que contestar.

-Y este niño también es muy guapo. Dime… y tu ¿De quién eres?

- Pues… supongo que de mi padre y de mi madre.- Replicó Beto absolutamente perplejo. Doña Pilar, que había estado poniendo cara de prestar mucha atención, apuntando y todo la boquilla gorda de la trompetilla hacia el crío, sonrió divertida.

- Claro, claro. Quiero decir que de qué familia eres.

-Pues de la mía… - Beto no lo decía con malicia. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello y eso se le leía en la cara. Clara se apiadó de él inmediatamente.

-Este niño es un Pizarro.- Aclaró a doña Pilar. La señora sonrió entonces muchísimo y se encorvó para mirarlo bien.

-¡Pues es verdad! ¡Tienes los ojos de _Cata_! Tu debes ser nieto de _Nachín_. Eres muy simpático. Como tu yayo...

-Ehhhh.- Beto procesaba a toda velocidad.- ¿Qui…?

- Si, es nieto de Ignacio Pizarro.- Clara volvió a apiadarse. Un instante antes había echado un ojo disimulado a su hijo, que contenía las risas malamente mientras la hermana de Beto mascullaba sin dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca "Cata y Nachín".

- Entonces serás un hombre muy alto, como tu abuelo. ¡Qué buen mozo! ¿Tu eres su hermana?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Babe se encogió un poco y volvió a despotricar mentalmente de su tamaño.

- Si, no cabe duda, tienes los mismos ojos también…

Babe sonrió sin muchas ganas. Esta señora había conseguido despertar en ella un inusitado interés por los hechizos de transformaciones que le permitieran convertir cualquier cosa que llevara encima en unas negrísimas gafas de sol, no importaba que fuera invierno.

- Aquí tiene el calderín…- Clara tendió la bolsa a doña Pilar, deseando que así dejara de abochornar a los niños. La buena señora tomó la bolsa y, para desesperación de todos, la dejó otra vez sobre el mostrador.

- Un momento, niña… - La buena señora volvió a sacar la varita y se apuntó con otro tembleque. Todos notaron la corriente de magia, aunque para asombro de Babe, que ya empezaba a notar según qué cosas, en lugar de ser una cosa caótica y desconcertante, había sido una oleada suave y armónica.

- Esto ya está mejor.- Dijo contenta doña Pilar. – No pensaba salir así como así, con este frío.- Y dicho aquello, guardó la varita en la manga, tomó la bolsa y la trompetilla y se dio media vuelta. Ya había abierto la puerta de la calle cuando se giró y miró a Darío.

- Jovencito, esta niña me gusta para ti.- Soltó doña Pilar tan campante.- Son buenos chicos, los Pizarro. Una buena familia mágica.- Ahora el que estaba colorado era Darío, mientras que Babe, simplemente, se había quedado petrificada.

- Esta señora…- Murmuró la chica cuando ya se había marchado.

- Es muy mayor. Pero muy competente con las pociones, aunque no lo aparente.- Aclaró la calderera.

- Ha llamado a mi bisabuela "Cata"…

-Ah ¿Se refería a la Bisa? – Preguntó Beto interesado.- ¿Entonces Nachín es el abuelo José Ignacio? Pues la verdad, no parece un Nachín… Oye, mamá de Amelia ¿Por qué has dicho que soy un Pizarro? Yo me apellido Fernández de Lama…

-¡Beto! ¡A esa señora seguro que no le suena papá!

-Pero…

- ¡Déjalo y vamos a comprarte los medidores!

Clara les dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y abrió un cajón de debajo del mostrador.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eres adivina! – Exclamó Beto sorprendido.- ¡Como la Floriana y mi tía María!

- ¡BETO!

- Lo que pasa es que ya han pasado por aquí unos cuantos de tus compañeros…

Clara prosiguió como si nada con la venta de los medidores. ¡Bastante habían tenido los pobres críos! Sobre todo la mayor, que tenía catorce años aunque a menudo desplegaba una calma y sensatez mas propias de una chica mas mayor. No se dio cuenta hasta que no se habían marchado que Ricardo permanecía todavía en la tienda. No se había movido de allí, silencioso y observador.

_**Continuará…**_


	185. El Dandy de Magia Antigua (II)

**CAPÍTULO 184**

**EL DANDY DE MAGIA ANTIGUA (II)**

_**Madrid, 30 de noviembre de 2012. Barrio mágico de Madrid…**_

- Los niños que tenías ayer en la tienda…- Ricardo se las había ingeniado para quedar con Clara para tomar café después de comer, justo antes de la hora de abrir. Había estado pensando mucho sobre cómo abordar la cuestión con la madre de su hijo y había concluido que lo mejor sería hacerlo poco a poco y con prudencia, mediante una maniobra envolvente de aproximación.-… ¿Los tratáis mucho? – Añadió como si la cosa fuera del todo casual. Clara depositó la taza con cuidado sobre el plato antes de contestar.

- John le dio clases al niño. Al parecer, cuando era mas pequeño resultaba un poquito desbarajuste mágico ambulante. Amelia lo conoció en la escuela de Toledo, y la verdad es que le cae muy bien. –Clara sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó un poco para hacer la confidencia.- Se cree enamorada de él. Ha estado en su casa, merendando. Y Alberto ha estado en nuestra casa también. Es muy simpático. Y como tiene tres hermanas, no le importa jugar un rato con niñas incluso a las muñecas, pero en ese caso exige ser el papá.

- Es un niño de magia antigua.- Replicó Ricardo sonriendo levemente ante el comentario sobre el crío.- Y su hermana también lo es.

- Evidentemente. Seguro que en casa tienen grimorios y libros de sombras ancestrales. Aunque viven en un piso en pleno Madrid muggle. Por cierto, el padre es muggle.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene la hermana? ¿Trece?

- Catorce para quince. ¿Por qué?

- Nuestro hijo trata con gente de magia antigua declarada y conocida…- Ricardo se salió por la tangente repentinamente.- ¿Sabe realmente lo que eso puede suponer?

- No te entiendo.

- Si me entiendes.

- Si te refieres a lo que estoy pensando, claro que no te entiendo.- Clara acababa de tener una imagen vívida del camino mas escabroso por el que podían ir los tiros y le resultaba inconcebible. Inconcebible tratándose de su hijo, de los niños Fernández de Lama y hasta del propio Ricardo.- Conozco a los padres, a los cuatro hermanos y hasta al puffskein.- Dijo muy seria. Aunque al llegar a la mascota estuvo a punto de añadir que era el padre de las crías de Carla. Pero puesto que Ricardo parecía enfocar el asunto de la magia antigua desde, precisamente, ese punto de vista, optó por omitirlo prudentemente.- Son niños buenos y bien educados. Y de veras que me parece mal que siquiera insinúes de Darío que…

- Para, para. Yo no he insinuado nada.- En el fondo, y aunque Ricardo estaba preocupado, no podía negar que Clara resultaba un tanto cómica mencionando hasta al puffskein de la familia. Y escalofriantemente acertada en cuanto a lo que él realmente pensaba.

- Mejor que así sea.

- Por favor, Clara. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno…- En realidad, Ricardo iba a decir que esa niña, aunque tuviera catorce años, ya poseía el físico necesario para convertirse en poco tiempo en una reconocida modelo. Pero antes de mencionar algo con lo que Clara le saltaría a la yugular con la varita en ristre, decidió dejar sus cuitas mas profundas para debatirlas directamente con el interesado y enfocar la cosa con ella desde otra perspectiva. Y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas perspectivas había usado en los últimos diez minutos. - El asunto, como te decía, es que Darío trata con gente de magia antigua. Hoy son estos niños, mañana es una bruja mas mayor. La cuestión sigue siendo la misma, si sabe a qué atenerse.

- Pues ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tu? Al fin y al cabo, tu eres su padre. Eres un hombre como él, eres brujo como él y, también como él, no eres de magia antigua.

Ricardo apoyó las palmas sobre el tablero de la mesa y dejó escapar un leve gruñido antes de replicar.

- Yo nunca he tratado con una bruja de magia antigua… desde según qué perspectivas.

Clara alzó las cejas. A juicio de Ricardo, hasta parecía sorprendida.

-Mira… yo… nunca… nunca he tenido un asunto de esos con una bruja de esas.- Se sintió de repente compelido a justificarse.

- Yo tampoco he tenido ese tipo de relaciones con brujos de esa condición…- Replicó ella.

- En contra de lo que uno pueda pensar, son escasos.- Explicó Ricardo retornando al tono seguro que solía mostrar.- Para tener tal condición hay que descender en línea continua de los firmantes del Manifiesto, allá por el año mil. Y aunque parezca fácil, lo normal es que se corte la cadena por algún punto. Y luego está el reconocerse a si mismo como tal. Algunos renuncian a esa especie de herencia mágica.

- Veo que en realidad, estaba equivocada. Creí haber entendido que no sabías gran cosa pero parece que estás bien informado. Sabes mas que yo, que me quedé en ese Manifiesto.

- No te creas. Lo que pasa es que hubo un tiempo en que me interesó…- Y aunque Clara esperó un instante expectante, Ricardo no continuó dando explicaciones. – El caso es que tras ese Manifiesto subyace cierto vínculo mágico… y no estaría de mas que Darío, y Amelia también a su debido tiempo, supieran lo que implica. Yo no soy capaz de explicárselo correctamente, y al parecer tu tampoco. Deberíamos encontrar una solución…

* * *

Clara abrió la tienda pensativa. Cuando ella era una cría, corría el rumor de que las chicas de magia antigua eran las lanzadas. Ellas eran las que sabían de los secretos de alcoba vedados para el resto y aprendían a conjurar los hechizos para evitar embarazos desde el inicio de la adolescencia. Los chicos a veces hacían bromas soeces sobre ellas. Sin embargo, las que había conocido eran chicas normales que miraban con pena a los chicos que hacían aquellas bromas si es que llegaban a sus oídos. En realidad y pensándolo bien, la bruja mas casquivana que había conocido nunca no era de magia antigua sino de primerísima generación. Pero se había comprometido con el padre de su hijo a informarse antes de que tuvieran una charla con el chico. Y la verdad es que, fuera de la señora Pizarro y sus familiares, a los que había descartado de inmediato por razones obvias, solo se le ocurría otra persona en la que poder confiar su problema.

* * *

_**Madrid, 2 de diciembre de 2012. Domicilio de los Fdez. de Lama Pizarro.**_

- Solo faltaba que después de movilizar a toda la familia, vapuleen al niño.- Soltó Mencía a buena voz.

- Ni se te ocurra insinuarle a tu hermano eso de que le pueden vapulear.- Cortó tajante su madre.

- ¿Por qué? – Insistió la niña.- Es una posibilidad objetiva.

- Precisamente por eso. Por ser solo una posibilidad.

- No sé que hay de malo en la sinceridad.

- A ver si recuerdas que a veces esa sinceridad en lo que se convierte es en una tremenda inconveniencia.

- Oye, no me trates de amnésica.

- Y tu no contestes así.

Mencía iba a replicar a una Cecilia resignada a que la suerte se acabó con la adolescencia breve de la mayor. Pero su hija menor hizo entrada en el salón muy contenta.

-¿Os gusta mi peinado? – Y Cristina se puso a hacer poses exageradas. Cecilia la observó un instante, divertida. Vestida con unos vaqueros con una mariposa bordada en el bolsillo trasero, y una camisa y un jersey que habían sido de Beto que lucía con un inusitado estilo para sus cuatro minúsculos años estaba francamente graciosa.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho la coleta? – Mencía interrogó a su hermanita.

-¡Babe!

- Ya se nota. Es igual a las que ella se hace.

- ¡Pues a mi me gusta!

Cecilia observó a su benjamina. De bebé tenía el pelo rizado. Ahora en cambio la melenilla le lucía lisa, aunque los remolinos eran perfectamente visibles en el cuero cabelludo. Estaba segura de que la niña hacía magia con su pelo. Pero, al margen de la melena, Cristina peinada como su hermana mayor se le parecía mucho. Cierto que tenía la cara mas redonda y los ojos del marrón oscuro de su padre, pero aún así, era la misma frente, la misma nariz y la misma boca. Y el mismo cuerpo largo. La genética era caprichosa, y cada uno en su estilo sus cuatro hijos juntos no podían disimular un cierto parecido.

- ¡Mamá! – Beto apareció también, vestido con el pantalón blanco del kimono y una camiseta con letras japonesas rojas.- ¡Que vamos a llegar tarde!

Cecilia miró el reloj. Aunque todavía faltaba tiempo para la hora prevista de salida, el niño estaba comprensiblemente nervioso. Beto acudía por primera vez a un torneo "oficial" de judo. El niño venía practicando desde que tenía cinco años y ya se cerraba la parte superior del kimono con un cinturón azul y verde. Afortunadamente, la competición había caído en domingo, porque de haber sido sábado tendrían que haber hecho malabarismos con sus clases de magia. Y Cecilia podía imaginarse perfectamente a Beto dando explicaciones a Samanta por su cuenta y riesgo.

- Ve a buscar a tu padre, y de paso a tu hermana.- Claudicó a las ansias del niño, quizás porque la segunda la había dejado un poco agotada. Beto se enfundó la parte superior y se anudó su cinturón con una velocidad insospechada, y después corrió gritando por la casa. Cecilia desistió de gritarle que no chillara, concentrada en que la menor se pusiera su anorak, su gorro y su bufanda.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, los seis se metieron en el 3M porque era mucho mas rápido.

* * *

_**Toledo, 2 de diciembre de 2012…**_

Clara respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta del caserón de los Bennasar. Siempre se habían portado muy bien con ellos, y fuera de enganchar a algún Moltó, eran los únicos con los que podía tener confianza suficiente como para pedir tal cosa. Alina Bennasar fue muy amable al quedar con ella, puesto que tenía un minúsculo bebé que le ocupaba la mayor parte de las horas de sus días y sus noches.

La antigua jugadora de quiddicht le explicó que tanto la criatura como el padre dormían plácidamente mientras la conducía a una recoleta pero agradable salita con una ventana de reja que daba directamente al patio. Alina sabía que Clara quería consultarle un asunto de magia ancestral, y aunque le había advertido de que su conocimiento era bastante reducido y que había gente muy experta que su padre podría presentarle, la madre de Darío había insistido en que ella sería mas que suficiente.

Se sentaron en torno a una pequeña mesa camilla y pronto tenían sobre la misma café caliente y unas pastas de almendras.

- Y bien… ¿qué es lo que querías consultarme? – Preguntó Alina tras servirle café.

- Bueno… hace un tiempo Darío manifestó cierta curiosidad por las chicas de magia antigua…- Clara había estado meditando mucho sobre cómo abordar el asunto. - Y la verdad es que querría abordar la cuestión lo mas correctamente posible…

- Ya veo. Todos los chicos tienen esa curiosidad, tarde o temprano. Hasta los que también son de magia antigua.

- ¿Cómo? Si se supone que ellos…

- Porque son asuntos de chicas. Simple y llanamente. Pero lo que a ti te preocupa es mas bien explicarle cómo se supone que ellas esperan que se comporte ¿No es así?

- Pues mas bien. Y me perdonarás, pero por eso abuso de tu confianza.

- Bueno… - Alina sonrió.- tampoco hay mucho misterio. Verás, durante unos mil años hemos permanecido en el mismo sitio, mas o menos. Los que se han movido han sido los demás. Si antes parecíamos unas libertinas ahora resultamos de lo mas conservador.

- Eso me parecía…

- En realidad es simple y muy feminista: frente al lema medieval de la mujer "junto a él, bajo él" está el "junto a él… y en la alcoba también junto a él". Misma iniciativa y por supuesto misma satisfacción. Toda una provocación frente a la corriente imperante durante largos siglos.

- Entiendo…

- Se firmó un manifiesto bajo un conjuro que quedó grabado en piedra. Se dice que fue un antepasado nuestro que era cantero, Nasir Ibn Yusuf, que acudió a la firma con sus dos esposas, ambas ostentosamente embarazadas, el que talló la piedra, y un hechicero judío el que confeccionó el hechizo. Todo descendiente de los firmantes quedó mágicamente vinculado por el encantamiento depositado en la piedra, incluidos nosotros mismos, los "hijos de Nasir".

Comoquiera que Clara alzaba las cejas en expresión un tanto sorprendida, Alina aclaró.

- Ibn Nasir, de ahí Ben Nasir, y de ahí Bennasar.

-Ah.

- Se diseñó de tal manera que consumar una unión generó durante siglos un vínculo mágico, mientras existió la piedra original tuvo plena validez como matrimonio, si ella pronunciaba antes un consentimiento expreso. Por el contrario, forzar a alguien activaba una maldición.

- ¿Mientras existió la piedra, dices?

- Lo que hay en la Casa de las Tradiciones actualmente es una reproducción. El original, y con él el receptáculo del conjuro, desapareció en el siglo XVI…por mi experiencia yo no subestimaría la fuerza del hechizo, por si acaso.

- Entonces realmente, es como una leyenda…

- Mas que una leyenda… es una condición construída sobre el libre albedrío, y sobre el mismo se sostiene a lo largo de los siglos. Si una bruja enfoca las relaciones físicas de otra manera, estaría igualmente en su derecho… Clara…- Alina había hecho una pausa durante la cual se quedó pensativa.- En cualquier lugar, tu hijo lo que tiene que ser es sincero. La sinceridad es muy importante, tanto cuando hay amor como cuando deja de haberlo…

Clara hubiera preguntado mas cosas, pero un lloro estridente se escuchó procedente del piso superior y decidió que no debía molestar mas.

* * *

_**Madrid, en un polideportivo muggle…**_

- Mencía, quiero pintar.

- Pues no se con qué… y no se te ocurra hacer…- Murmuró Mencía al oído de su hermanita. Estaban sentados en la gélida grada de un polideportivo municipal mientras en un enorme tatami multitud de chavalines y algunas niñas se batían como si se jugaran la plaza para acudir a los Juegos Olímpicos.

-¡Pero si tengo esto! – Cristina metió la mano en el bolsillo de su anorak y sacó una diminuta libreta que le había comprado el abuelo José María y unos cuantos lápices. Mencía dejó escapar cierto suspiro de alivio. Con su hermanita, nunca se sabía. Podía hacer realmente cualquier cosa, aunque su madre se mostrara un tanto escéptica a veces, tan solo con agitar una de sus diminutas manos. Y ya estaba observando cómo se instalaba incómodamente en su opinión para empezar a emborronar hojas cuando Babe se levantó entusiasta y empezó a aplaudir como una posesa.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó tirándole de la manga.

-¡Ha ganado el primer combate!

-Pero… ¿Ya le tocaba?

-Claro. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

En los mensajes de sms hasta que Cristina la despistó con lo de pintar, podría haber replicado Mencía. En su lugar, protestó como se suponía que tenía que hacer.

-¡Pues vaya birria de combate de esos!

-¿Birria? ¡Si le ha hecho un ippon!

-¿Y eso que coñ… rayos es?

-Una llave perfecta. Eliminado. Ya solo quedan tres.

Mencía refunfuñó. En el fondo le hubiera gustado bastante ver a su hermano en plena lid, aunque como buena adolescente no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Jamás de los jamases.

* * *

_**Madrid, domicilio del Sr. Vallejo…**_

- ¿Papá? ¿Tienes un momento para que podamos hablar?

Ricardo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¡Ya estaba! Ahora Darío le soltaría "la bomba". Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en el asunto. Había sopesado si hablar con la madre de su hijo o con el mismo chaval. Había pasado los pocos días transcurridos dando vueltas y mas vueltas. Cuando, cansado, la mente le jugaba la mala pasada de colarle algún pensamiento inquietante, se había tranquilizado recordando de qué tipo de familia mágica provenía aquella chica.

- Claro que tengo un momento…- Contestó apartando el portátil. Darío sonrió y fue a aposentarse en un cómodo butacón. Ricardo se levantó y se colocó delante de su mesa, apoyado en el borde de la misma.

- Tu dirás…

- Verás… he estado hablando con compañeros sobre eso de salir fuera a estudiar. Con los de la facultad muggle, me refiero. Y parece que es complicado acceder a las inglesas pero por otro lado, para forzarte a aprender inglés parece que están bien las nórdicas. Allí no te queda mas remedio que entenderte y he pensado…

Durante unos minutos Darío expuso a su padre sus planes para el próximo curso. El chaval quería irse de Erasmus, preferiblemente a Uppsala, en Suecia, y le pedía opinión al respecto. Ricardo le prestó atención con un soberano esfuerzo. En el fondo de su cerebro quedaba el run run de que, con semejantes planes, Darío no tenía a ninguna chica en mente. Ninguna. En cualquier caso, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

- Los chicos que estaban en la tienda de tu madre… creo que los tratáis mas o menos a menudo.

- Ya te conté hace dos veranos que Amelia es amiga de Alberto.

- La hermana mayor es guapa.

- Mucho. Y supongo que lo será mas. Y es muy agradable. Si hubiera tenido cuatro o cinco años mas…

Darío dejó la frase en el aire y su padre aprovechó para darle una palmadita en la espalda. Si, cuatro o cinco años mas, pensó Ricardo.

- Pues el problema es sencillo.- De repente se encontró soltando por esa boquita suya algo que no se esperaba para nada decir.- Se pasará solo, en esos cuatro o cinco años.- Lamentó muy mucho haber soltado aquello sin saber por qué. Era como dar un beneplácito. Enseguida intentó matizar.- Si es que dentro de ese tiempo te sigue interesando.

- Y si yo le interesara, que eso estaría por ver.- Añadió un colorado Darío. El chico había esperado que su padre lo dejara pasar, pero al parecer no era así. En cualquier caso, una duda le asaltó.- Podría… podría no gustarle.

- Cualquier chica se volvería loca por ti.- Ricardo lo dijo con convicción, aunque tras la última palabra recordó algo.- Su bisabuela, cuando yo era un crío, quiso acogerme en su casa. No le importaban mis orígenes, ni lo que hubiera hecho. A poco que salga a ella, no será como aquella estúpida. Joder, hijo, en Suecia en invierno debe hacer un frío de mil demonios…

Darío tragó saliva un instante. Era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso invisible que estaba oprimiéndole la boca del estómago. En cualquier caso, su padre tenía razón. Era cuestión de tiempo. Mientras pasaba ese tiempo, él tenía muchos planes que llevar a cabo.

- Un frío espantoso, si. Pero o hablas inglés o no tienes nada que hacer…

_**Continuará…**_


	186. El dandy de magia antigua (y III)

**CAPÍTULO 187**

**EL DANDY DE MAGIA ANTIGUA (y III)**

_**Toledo, domingo 2 de diciembre de 2012...**_

- ¿No dices nada?

- Déjame que piense un momento.- Clara acababa de escuchar lo que Ricardo tenía que decir en relación con el hijo de ambos y necesitaba unos momentos para poner en orden las ideas y los sentimientos. Por una parte, el padre de su hijo le había confirmado que éste sentía atracción por la mayor de las hermanas de Alberto, cosa que, dejando a un lado que la chica no había cumplido los quince, en el fondo no le desagradaba en absoluto. Alberto y sus hermanas eran niños agradables y bien educados, buenos niños. Además, pertenecían a una familia conocida. Por otro lado, Darío tenía planes para su futuro que implicaban abandonar la casa materna, al menos durante una temporada. Clara entendía que el chico se hacía mayor y tenía que comenzar a apañárselas solo, pero no dejaba de sentir cierto ahogo al pensar en ello. Y por último, estaba Ricardo, que la miraba fijamente esperando oír lo que pensaba. Optó por comenzar por lo menos próximo al asunto de la "magia antigua".

- No voy a negar que si se va, a Suecia o a dónde sea, lo echaré mucho de menos…

- Vamos Clara, no ibas a tenerlo en casa hasta la víspera de casarse.

-Ah ¿No? Y ¿Por qué no, si puede saberse? De hecho, si cuando vuelva de estudiar fuera quiere retornar a casa no tendré ningún inconveniente.

-Seguro que no. – Ricardo procuró imprimir un tono aséptico en su último comentario. Desde su punto de vista, lo mas probable era que al regresar de estudiar fuera Darío quisiera mantener su independencia. De chaval, y para lo bueno y para lo malo, Ricardo había defendido la suya hasta la saciedad. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez Darío no era en eso exactamente como su padre. En cualquier caso, los estudios de Darío no eran lo que mas le preocupaba.- Respecto a lo otro... – Comenzó a decir apartando de su mente los sentimientos encontrados que los recuerdos empezaban a producirle.- ¿Te has informado debidamente?

- Si te refieres a lo de la magia antigua, si, lo he hecho. Y la verdad, no creo que Darío necesite ninguna charla especial, tal y como él es y como le hemos educado.

Ricardo frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

-¿Estás segura?

- Completamente. Si él no me saca el tema, no pienso sentarlo a hablar de algo que su propio sentido común ya le ha inculcado.

- ¿Puedo saber con quién has hablado? – Ricardo, que no las tenía todas consigo, quiso saber de quién había obtenido la madre de su hijo la información que la había llevado a semejante conclusión.

-Alina Bennasar.- Replicó Clara tras unos instantes dedicados a meditar si debía darle un nombre o no. Ricardo sabía quienes eran los Bennasar, así que esperaba que con esa información bastara para que cesaran sus preocupaciones. El brujo se tomó también unos instantes para meditar sobre ello y finalmente asintió.

* * *

Amelia paseó la vista expectante por el parque. Aunque el recinto de juegos estaba cerca de su domicilio y ella ya había cumplido nueve años, su madre todavía no la dejaba ir sola. Afortunadamente su hermano se había brindado aquella fría mañana a acompañarla. Unos cuantos chicos mayores correteaban aquí y allá provistos de juguetes mágicos varios, como pelotas de miniquidditch, escobas infantiles y magi-surfers, que no eran otra cosa que monopatines voladores. Amelia frunció las cejas pensando cómo podría divertirse, sin niños de su edad y con el parque atestado de adolescentes. Y ya estaba a punto de subirse a un tobogán súper deslizante cuando un chavalín se le acercó corriendo.

-¡Eh! ¡Amelia!

- Hola, Gabriel. ¿Ha venido también Beto?- Contestó la niña mirando esperanzada al otro niño. Gabi era un chavalín bajito, de pelo negro abundante y tieso y ojos oscuros y brillantes. Era el mejor amigo de la schola de magia de Alberto, prácticamente inseparable de él en entornos mágicos. Era un niño de padres peruanos muggles, uno de cuyos bisabuelos había sido squib. La familia de Gabi nunca pensó que volverían a tener magos en la familia, pero así había ocurrido precisamente a aquellos que emigraron buscando un futuro mejor.

-No. Beto está en un torneo de judo. – Negó el otro niño.- ¿Quieres jugar en el tobogán?

Amelia miró fijamente al niño durante un instante y acabó negando con la cabeza. Gabi se encogió de hombros, se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo dejando a Amelia ligeramente chafada. Por unos breves instantes se había ilusionado pensando que su amigo habría estado en el parque y podría jugar con él. Porque Beto era de fiar, mientras que Gabi… Gabi fue de los que salieron pitando cuando la puerta del Pozo del Destino de la Regaleira empezó a cerrarse con un chirrido horripilante, y todavía conservaba en la memoria sus carcajadas cuando Beto y ella se quedaron encerrados. Su amigo, por el contrario, se había quedado con ella y había estado animándola hasta que los hermanos de ambos los encontraron y los rescataron. Amelia no era, por lo general, una niña rencorosa. Pero no podía evitar no fiarse del todo de Gabi. No si no estaba Beto también.

Cabizbaja se fue caminando hacia el banco donde se había sentado Darío. Tal vez su hermano quisiera jugar con ella un rato.

* * *

- ¡Abuelo! – Beto, sonriente, entró en tromba en el piso de sus abuelos paternos portando feliz una enorme copa que había ganado. A base de azuzar al niño, nerviosísimo por su éxito, Cecilia había conseguido que entre saltitos y emocionados gritos el chaval se cambiara de ropa antes de bajar a comer. Eso si, no había podido negarle que se llevara el trofeo, un bártulo mas para colocar en su ya atestada vivienda.

-¡Mira, abuelo, mira!

José María prorrumpió en exageradas exclamaciones que hicieron sonreír al niño, y que todos corearon cuando descubrieron que Pufo se había metido dentro a dormitar. Los dos mas pequeños sacaron al animalito y se pusieron a jugar con él. Pufo llevaba bien que se lo lanzaran de uno a otro, aunque cuando era Beto el que lo proyectaba tenía siempre las garritas a punto para aferrarse donde fuera necesario, porque el niño a menudo se pasaba de fuerza.

- Menos mal que el otro día no nos llevamos a Pufo.- Comentó Isabel casualmente. Las dos mayores y los padres habían seguido a la abuela a la cocina porque iban a ayudar a poner la mesa.- Si descubre la trompetilla de aquella bruja vieja, seguro que se mete dentro a dormir.

- ¿Una señora usando trompetilla, dices? – Preguntó su abuela mientras echaba un ojo crítico al horno.- ¿Te refieres a un artilugio de esos para escuchar mejor?

-Eso mismo, abuela. En forma de trompeta, claro.

-Y ¿Por qué no se pone un aparato de audición, de esos modernos que ni se ven?

- ¡Porque era muy mayor! – Replicó su nieta entre carcajadas.- ¡Oh! Tenías que haberla visto. ¡Menuda señora! Sorda como una tapia y cotilla total. Nos preguntó "de quienes éramos".

- Y a Babe también le preguntó si no le parecía guapo el hermano de Amelia – Terció Mencía mientras su abuela y su hermana mayor se estaban riendo de la ocurrencia anterior de doña Pilar.

- Y además….- Rió Babe poniéndose ligeramente colorada.- ¡Delante del propio interesado! ¡Qué corte!

- Bueno, Darío no está mal.- Replicó Cecilia.- Y teniendo en cuenta que esa señora le dio clase a mi padre cuando llevaba pantalones cortos, pues tendremos que consentirle que sea un poco indiscreta.

-Lo llamaba Nachín.- Intervino Mencía provocando otra sonrisita por parte de su madre.

- Es mono.- Corroboró Babe, que mas que en las dispensas que otorgan los años, se había quedado en los comentarios sobre Darío. – Pero como comprenderás, mamá, no se lo iba a decir a la buena bruja delante del interesado.

- Es mono pero bajito.- Metió baza otra vez Mencía.

-No es bajito. Es normal. Ya te he dicho que lo que pasa es que nosotras somos demasiado altas.

- Babe... nunca se es demasiado alta.

- ¡Pero que dices!

- Que no llegue la sangre al río, por favor.- Intervino Alberto padre viendo que la jocosidad podía dar paso a una discusión adolescente por una nimiedad. – Cada uno, o una, es como es y ya está.

- Además, a vuestra edad todo el mundo se encuentra defectos.- Añadió la abuela Isabel.

-¡Yo no me encuentro defectos! Yo hago observaciones objetivas.- Insistió Mencía en Modo Terco.

- Uy, Ceci.- Alberto la abrazó por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.- Abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y aférrense bien a los palos de sus escobas. Se avecinan turbulencias.

Babe soltó una carcajada con el comentario de su padre, Cecilia también dejó escapar una risita, aunque estaba mucho mas pendiente de paladear el abrazo de Alberto. Y Mencía los miró con mala cara.

- Me marcho con mi condición de mujer incomprendida a leer un rato, hala.- Y diciendo aquello y levantando la nariz como si estuviera muy ofendida, se marchó al salón donde acabó unida al lanzamiento de puffskein.

- ¿Qué defectos te veías tu, mamá? – Preguntó Babe curiosa cuando su hermana se había marchado de la habitación.

- Cuando yo tenía quince o dieciséis el pelo se llevaba con mas volumen, cosa imposible de lograr con mi pelo, ni siquiera con un buen hechizo. Y me veía los pies grandes.

Babe bajó la cabeza. La chica incluso puso su pie junto al de su madre y acabó alzando las cejas. Tenía una talla mas, y eso sin embargo no le había supuesto ningún problema hasta la fecha.

- Bah. Tu madre siempre ha sido guapísima.- Restó importancia Alberto abriendo un armarito de platos. Sacó una pila y los colocó sobre las manos de su hija mayor.- Hala, llévatelos al salón y procura no insinuar a tu hermana lo enana que es.- Isabel se marchó conteniendo otra tanda de risistas.

- ¿Sabes lo que de verdad me aterra? – Le dijo entonces Ceci a Alberto.- Que un día Isabel se harte y las dos discutan. Como cuando eran pequeñas y perdía los nervios y le intentaba sacudir una torta.

- De eso hace mucho.- Intervino su suegra.- Isabel ya es mayor. No haría tal cosa.

-No se… en un momento de mucha ofuscación de la una, la otra podría hartarse… en fin…- Ceci pasó a mirar a su marido.- ¿Así que... me tengo que aferrar a la escoba? Pues ¿sabes una cosa? Prefiero aferrarme a algo mas... asible.- Alberto sonrió divertido y sin importarle un ápice que sus propios padres estaban delante la estrechó contra sí y la besó en la mejilla. Sus padres no hicieron comentarios, limitándose a sonreír. Tenían una nuera con una condición muy rara, que cuando supieron de su existencia les produjo cierto pavor. Pero su hijo mayor y esa nuera estaban a punto de celebrar su decimosexto aniversario de bodas y eran padres de cuatro críos. Y eso decía mucho de los dos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estáis de vuelta tan pronto? – Clara estaba extrañada de que sus hijos retornaran del parque tan pronto. En condiciones normales, ni el hechizo convocador mas potente habría despegado a Amelia del susodicho lugar.

- Era un rollo, mamá.- Protestó Amelia mientras procedía a desabrocharse el abrigo con hastío.- ¿Ha llegado ya Marga? – Preguntó esperanzada.

-Si. Está en el salón. Pero no se te ocurra jugar a las peluqueras con su cabeza.- La advertencia probablemente se perdió por el camino. Amelia desaparecido camino del salón arrastrando la bufanda por el suelo.

-No había niños de su edad, y en cambio sí que había un montón de adolescentes haciendo el bestia.- Explicó Darío mientras se quitaba el gorro y los guantes.- Supongo que la perspectiva de hacerle un peinado a Marga es mejor.- Añadió encogiendo los hombros mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza.

-A veces parece que tiene una fijación con poner lacitos en los pelos ajenos.- Murmuró mientras colgaba el abrigo de la niña en el perchero de la entrada.- ¡Fíjate cómo tiene a Carla!

Darío observó a la puffskein rosa, que dormitaba en lo alto de un cubre radiador. Amelia pasaba mucho tiempo al día peinándola y repeinándola. Últimamente no se conformaba con plantarle un minúsculo lazo fucsia, sino que le plantaba dos. Darío se preguntaba cómo lo conseguía, siendo tan diminutos los mechones y los lacitos en cuestión. Una vez recogidas las prendas de abrigo, el chico siguió a su madre al salón, presto a saludar a su madrina. Marga, que al parecer soportaba una serie de explicaciones de Amelia sobre algo, sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

-¡Darío! ¡Qué mono estás con esa barbita!

El chico sonrió con cierta desgana y se acercó a darle un par de besos. En su opinión, su barba no merecía el diminutivo, pero Marga era Marga y o mucho se equivocaba o tendría de por vida una propensión a tratarlo así, de cierto modo maternal que ni siquiera su madre empleaba.

- Me había dicho vuestra madre que regresaríais mas tarde del parque. ¿Qué pasa, se ha puesto a nevar?

-¡Era un rollo! – Exclamó Amelia mientras Darío negaba con la cabeza. Marga miró a la niña con atención.

- ¿Un rollo? ¿El parque era un rollo? ¡Amelia! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Lo que pasa es que estaba lleno de brujos adolescentes haciendo el bestia.- Explicó Darío.- Amelia no encontró amiguitos de su edad y…

- Estaba Gabi, pero no quiero jugar con él.

- ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con ese niño? – Preguntó Marga sorprendida.

- El año pasado la dejó en una atracción de la Regaleira. Menos mal que su amigo Alberto se quedó con ella.

- ¿Quién es ese Gabi? ¿Lo conozco? – Preguntó Marga, un poco por curiosidad, otro poco por congraciarse con Amelia, que seguramente sentiría una extraña satisfacción personal con la sola idea de que la amiga de su madre supiera quiénes eran los padres de Gabriel y, llegado el caso, pudiera insinuarles algo sobre lo bruto que podía llegar a ser su hijo.

- No lo creo.- Terció Clara provocando un mohín en su hija.- Sus padres son peruanos, y es un mago de primera generación.

- Ah. Entonces eso explica.- Dijo Marga guiñando un ojo a Clara y a Darío.- Beto es mucho mas considerado, él si que sabe tratar a las niñas. ¿No es verdad, Amelia?

La niña la miraba con los ojos muy, pero que muy abiertos. Y asintió con la cabeza con la boca un poco abierta.

- Te diré un secreto, Amelia…- Marga acercó la cabeza al oído de la niña y bajó un poco la voz, aunque no lo suficiente como para que los demás no pudieran oírla.- tiene de dónde aprender… su tío era un auténtico Dandy de Magia Antigua.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Amelia miraba fijamente a Marga, incapaz de pestañear.

- Un auténtico caballero.- Explicó Marga con una sonrisa confidente. Amelia pareció pensárselo unos instantes, y después sonrió ampliamente. Si, ya lo había notado ella. Beto era un pequeño brujo hecho de otra pasta distinta de la de GAbi.

Un rato mas tarde, mientras Amelia se entretenía con sus muñecas, Darío consideró que era un buen momento para preguntar a su madrina. Había recordado que su madre le había comentado una vez que Marga salió un tiempo con Jaime. E incluso, que ella misma bebió los vientos por sus huesos en algún momento.

-Oh, Jaime tenía mucha clase. Creo que a pesar de todas sus novias solo ha estado enamorado dos veces en su vida. De su mujer y, cuando tenía dieciséis años, de una chica en los campamentos. Antes de volver a casa rompió con él ¿Te acuerdas de la Cogollo, Clara?

¿La Cogollo? – Preguntó Darío sorprendido.

-¡Marga! – Clara, por su parte, reprendió a su amiga. No le parecía muy correcto eso de sacar a la luz motes puestos cuando eran unas alocadas adolescentes.

- Su madre era profesora de herbología, y la llamábamos La Lechuga. De ahí que a la hija la llamáramos La Cogollo.

-Tu le pusiste el mote.- Terció Clara un poco molesta con los derroteros por los que parecía discurrir la conversación.

-Oh, venga. Era un mote inocente. La chica rompió con Jaime antes de que terminaran los campamentos, al parecer porque vivía en Andalucía y él en Madrid, de manera que pensaba que no sería fácil que se vieran durante el curso. Ten en cuenta que las comunicaciones mágicas no estaban tan desarrolladas entonces. Las chicas y los chicos cotilleábamos, y muchos intentaron sacarle alguna palabra, algún comentario. ¿Te acuerdas, Clara, de lo que dijo en el tren, de vuelta a casa?

- Que el dandy de magia antigua respeta las decisiones de las mujeres… - Murmuró Clara recordando una escena en el tren de vuelta. Jaime, con una sonrisa triste en los labios, había intentado zanjar el acoso al que se veía sometido por los compañeros, ansiosos por conocer los detalles de la ruptura. Cuando un chico comentó jocoso que qué pasaba con las que no eran damas él replicó que toda chica llevaba una dentro. Fue el verano en el que Clara aprendió mas cosas de magia de su vida, aunque no estaban en el currículum.

- Muy galante…- Corroboró Darío.

- Nunca hicimos… ya me entiendes. Pero nunca lo eché en falta porque sabía tratar a una chica sin necesidad de llegar a eso. ¡Menudas manos! En realidad, tengo mejores recuerdos de él que de una buena parte de mis amantes.

- ¡Marga! – Explotó Clara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso Darío no es ya un hombre?

Clara le hubiera dicho que no consideraba oportuno compartir tantas intimidades con ellos, pero no lo hizo. Las dos tenían cierta mirada perdida en el pasado. Darío por su parte se quedó mas turbado de lo que podía haber esperado. Tratar a una chica con respeto le parecía normal. Pero eso de las manos le dejó un tanto preocupado. ¿Cómo se suponía que se aprendía…?

* * *

_**Barrio mágico de Madrid. Septiembre de 2017...**_

- Entonces… por eso se va con ese en lugar de con el otro, que era el que a priori parecía mas adecuado… es la parte que me perdí la otra vez.

- Eso es.- Darío estrechó a Isabel- Porque estabas dormida.- Añadió divertido. Había ocurrido en mas de una ocasión. La primera vez que quedó con ella era domingo, y la llevó al cine. En el hospital mágico había tenido una noche movida y se quedó dormida apoyada en su hombro. Darío había meditado sobre todo ello aquel verano y había concluído que resultaba mejor ver las películas en casa, mediante un canal de pago. Su madre conservaba el apartamento que estaba encima de su tienda de calderos, así que instaló en el salón del mismo un moderno televisor y situó frente al mismo un sofá que podía expandirse mediante un sencillo hechizo, convirtiéndose en una especie de hamaca doble. Recostados y envueltos en una manta fina, porque hacía un poco de fresco, ambos estaban terminando de ver una de aquellas películas.

- Y fueron felices y comieron perdices… - Murmuró ella cuando empezaron a pasar los créditos del final.

- Otra vez, eso es..- Corroboró él acariciándole la mejilla. Darío no se atrevía a ir muy deprisa en la relación porque temía dar ningún paso en falso. No se esperaba que ella se retrepara hasta colocar su cabeza justo por encima de la suya y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, le besara de aquella manera. Ni que pasara las manos por su torso así, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa.

-Isabel… yo… - Balbució. Era evidente que se debatía internamente.

- Shhh. –ella le mandó callar.- Tienes mi permiso. Eso te debería bastar. Solo quiero saber una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Consiguió articular a pesar de la marea interior que tenía que contener para que no se desbordara, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que ella acababa de decir.

- Si yo tengo el tuyo…

Se sintió compelido a contestar, aunque la respuesta era evidente. Por fin lo había comprendido y se sintió seguro. Porque no solo era cosa de dandies, también era cosa de damas de magia antigua.

FIN DEL MINIFIC

Feliz cumple, Cris Snape. Espero que la terna te haya gustado, y aún te debo uno ;)


	187. Hombre Comida, Mujer Medicina (parte 2,I

**CAPÍTULO 188**

**HOMBRE COMIDA, MUJER MEDICINA (III)**

**PARTE SEGUNDA**

**I**

Fernando echó una disimulada ojeada al equipaje. O tal vez, debería pensar en términos de Equipaje, con mayúscula. Porque Amaia había sido capaz de preparar dos maletas grandes y una tercera que merecía el calificativo de enorme. No dijo nada, ni se permitió ni un gesto por el mero hecho de que antes de salir de casa ella se encargaría de reducirlo todo hasta dejarlo tan pequeñito que cabría en el bolsillo del pantalón pero no dejó de preguntarse qué rayos habría metido dentro.

Un rato mas tarde Amaia lo Apareció en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Iban a trasladarse a las antípodas con un traslador especial. Fernando, a pesar de su condición de muggle, no solo no se inmutaba con la Desaparición, sino que hasta le gustaba. Pero un traslador era una cosa nueva y Amaia había insistido una y otra vez en preguntar si no preferiría un muy muggle avión. El, sin embargo, lo tuvo clarísimo desde un primer momento. ¿Quién habría dudado entre pasar volando mas de un día contando horas en el aire mas escalas o plantarse con la magia a mano en unos diez minutos? El mero planteamiento de la cuestión resultaba un tanto ridículo, al menos desde su muy muggle punto de vista..

- ¿Estás preparado? – Preguntó Amaia cuando aguardaban a que los llevaran hasta el traslador.

- Claro. No se por qué te preocupas tanto.

- Sentirás un tirón fuerte en el ombligo. No te sueltes de mi bajo ningún concepto. Bueno, en cualquier caso te voy a ligar a mí con un hechizo de Atadura. Será un poco… agobiante.

- Eso decís de la Desaparición, y a mi me produce cosquillas.

- Para mi gusto, la sensación de espachurramiento es mayor. Y además durará un poco mas de lo habitual. Es mucha distancia.

- No tengo idea de lo que es un traslador "normal". Te recuerdo que hasta la fecha no me habías montado en uno. Y no ha sido por falta de ganas.

- Fernando…- Amaia frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.- Perdona que te lo diga, pero para esto de la magia tu eres un rarito.

Fernando sonrió ampliamente y la tomó por la cintura. Acababan de hacerles una señal para que avanzaran hacia la zona de "embarque" y tenían que moverse, por mucho que Amaia se empeñara en repetirle por enésima vez las instrucciones.

* * *

**II**

Fer depositó con cuidado su mochila sobre la cama y procedió metódicamente a sacar la ropa y a meterla en el armario. Mas o menos tenían habitaciones asignadas en casa de los abuelos, aunque si hacía falta, la abuela Sara no tenía ningún reparo en recolocarlos, y en esta ocasión no le había correspondido su cuarto de siempre sino una habitación luminosa de la ampliación, puerta con puerta con la de su tío Jaime. Todavía no sabía dónde pondrían a su hermana, porque a primera hora de la mañana se había marchado a San Mateo, pero seguramente se mantendría en el cuarto que solía compartir con Almudena porque estaba precisamente hacia esa parte de la casa. Tras depositar un montón de parejas de calcetines cuidadosamente doblados en un cajón, Fer se permitió echar un vistazo por la ventana. Desde aquella habitación se veía claramente cómo había aumentado la casa su abuelo. Extendió la mano y tocó la pared, y como esperaba, sintió reverberar la magia por dentro del tabique. El chico sonrió emocionado. ¡Seguro que tendría tiempo de sobra para pedir a su abuelo que le explicara cómo lo había hecho!

Cerca, en la habitación principal, Santiago se estaba anudando la corbata mientras Sara trajinaba aquí y allá con la varita en la mano.

- ¿Sara? – Aunque Santiago tenía los ojos fijos en el espejo, la veía moverse con el rabillo del ojo.- Lo de poner a Fer junto a nosotros no ha sido solamente para que no esté solo en la otra punta de la casa ¿Verdad?

- Hombre…- Replicó ella mientras con un golpe de varita obligaba a las sábanas a estirarse debidamente.

- ¿De verdad que no tiene que ver con pasarle por la nariz a Jaime alguna que otra cosa?

- No se de qué me hablas.

- Seguro. Uno está dejando toda su ropa en perfecto estado de revista mientras que ayer encontraste un jersey del otro debajo de un cojín en el salón…

- A ver, Santiago… si algo se le pegara a Jaime, pues mejor para él ¿No?

- Y para ti. Y para Patricia, mas adelante.

Santiago había dado por concluido su nudo y se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa cara a cara. Sara se acercó a él y escrutó la corbata. Cada uno tenía sus manías, y una de las de ella eran los nudos simétricos. Cuando se casaron, él solamente sabía hacer un nudo y era muy simple. A pesar de sus renuencias, Sara había acabado por salirse con la suya, y ahora él se hacía un nudo doble mas complejo que quedaba perfectamente al gusto de ella.

- Estás muy guapo.- Dio el visto bueno y apoyó ambas palmas en su pecho, cada una a un lado de la corbata, en un sencillo gesto de afecto.

- Tengo una reunión importante. Ya lo sabes.- Dijo él asiendo con cada una de sus manos las de su mujer.- Pero cariño, estábamos hablando de Jaime, no de mis potenciales clientes.

- Jaime… sí… esa sorpresilla a destiempo que tuvimos, largo como un día sin pan y… desordenado. Muy desordenado.

Santiago puso los ojos en blanco. Era evidente que Sara estaba dispuesta a intentar sacar partido de la estancia de su nieto en casa.

- Pero no te creas, que también he pensado en Fer.- Dijo ella de pronto, como si se hubiera dado por aludida con el explícito gesto de su marido.- Le he colocado cerquita de la intersección de las dos casas. Así puede admirar tu obra.

Santiago abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo. Durante un segundo no intercambiaron ni una palabra, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, los dos bastante divertidos.

-Vais a tener unas charlas la mar de interesantes.- Concluyó Sara con otra enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno, al menos, a él no le aburre.- Replicó Santiago. En el fondo le satisfacía mucho poder hablar de arquitectura mágica con su nieto, y paladeando aquella perspectiva le dio un breve beso en los labios y se fue directo al armario para descolgar la chaqueta de su traje.

* * *

**III**

Fernando se sintió desfallecer. Aquello había sido mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Para empezar, le habían tironeado por el ombligo para a continuación zarandearle y agitarle como si estuviera metido en la coctelera de un famoso barman. El remate había sido el aterrizaje: había caído como un fardo en un edificio luminoso de paredes pintadas de blanco para a continuación verse impulsado con fuerza, de manera que recorrió un montón de metros deslizándose sobre un lustroso pavimento que debían acabar de encerar, hasta que sintió el tirón del hechizo de ligazón de su mujer y se detuvo de golpe y dolorosamente.

-¡Fernando! – Amaia, sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y el pelo despeinado, también estaba memorable.

- Estoy aquí.- Replicó intentando no resultar todo lo patético que se sentía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Insistió ella poniéndose de pie con trabajo.

- Me encuentro, que ya es…

Amaia le dedicó una sonrisa solidaria mientras se levantaba. Debía haberse golpeado la rodilla porque se la tocaba sistemáticamente. Caminó medio cojeando hasta él. Para cuando llegó a su altura, Fernando había conseguido levantarse penosamente.

-¿Dónde ha ido a parar el bolso con el equipaje? – Preguntó intentando distraer su atención para que no viera cómo se apretaba la barriga. Amaia perdió la vista por el atrio y enseguida localizó a un brujo que venía raudo hacia ellos con el bolso en la mano.

- Msta and Msta Laranla?

- Pardon?

El australiano largó otra parrafada en un inglés absolutamente incomprensible. El hombre era alto y rubicundo, y al hablar se le hacían arruguillas alrededor de los ojos oscuros. Fernando enseguida pensó que debía haber crecido en un ambiente rural, vinculado a los trabajos del campo, prácticamente como él, porque también era fornido. Cuando se hizo evidente que a pesar del inglés de la BBC de Amaia, porque Fernando no iba a computar su "pichinglis", no eran capaces de entenderse, el brujo sacó la varita y conjuró un hechizo de traducción.

-¡Gracias! – Exclamó Amaia en inglés. Y aunque el "thank you" que salía de su boca resultaba impecable, el que llegaba a los oídos del australiano sonaba completamente diferente. Fernando, que era el único no mágico, podía percibir la sutileza, así como la magia vibrando a su alrededor. Y tuvo un extraño pensamiento: al igual que otras muchas cosas, en aquel lugar del mundo la magia permanecía en un estado mucho mas… indómito.

El señor Hitchens, que fue como se presentó, los condujo por un largo atrio con el suelo de mármol de colores y un techo acristalado cubierto de vistosas vitrinas hasta un mostrador donde revisaron sus pasaportes, tanto muggles como mágicos, y desde allí los condujo al exterior.

La tarde era soleada en Sydney. Nueve horas mas, calculó Fernando mirando su reloj y constatando, para su asombro total, que el viaje había durado "solamente" diez minutos. No obstante ¡Qué diez minutos! Había sido una sutil tortura china, los diez minutos aquellos. Todavía tenía el ombligo retorcido y los huesos machacados. Y aunque en Madrid fueran las nueve de la mañana, la paliza había sido tal que solo ansiaba llegar al hotel. Con el bolso de Amaia aferrado con ambas manos, miró en derredor suspirando por localizar dicho edificio mientras su mujer parloteaba como una cotorra con el australiano. Por fin, al torcer una calle vieron el cartelón. Y Fernando suspiró deseando fervientemente encontrarse en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está mi pijama? Creo que me voy a echar a dormir un rato.- Dijo un rato después, dejándose caer en la cama mientras Amaia despedía al botones. Menos de cinco minutos después, Fernando estaba dormido, muy tieso, roncando.

Amaia se entretuvo en deshacer su abultado equipaje y durante un buen rato no prestó atención a su marido. Cuando terminó de colocar cosas lo miró con atención y sintió que una oleada de preocupación la embargaba. Fernando estaba demasiado tieso y respiraba con demasiada fuerte. Igual le pasaba algo.

Disimuladamente, Amaia acarició su varita. ¿Y si le aplicaba un hechizo de diagnosis? Uno suave, que podría servir con _muggles. _Se quedaría mas tranquila, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y empuñó su varita. Para su consternación, no hubo atisbo de magia.

El corazón de Amaia latía desbocado. ¿Fallar ella un hechizo tan sencillo? Eso era preocupante. Muy preocupante. A veces ocurría en presencia de tumores cerebrales. No eran frecuentes entre magos, pero tampoco desconocidos. Notó que las piernas le flojeaban y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. Respiró hondo e intentó serenarse. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era la hipocondriaca de la familia, y esos fallos de magia también pasaban en casos de estrés. ¿Estaba ella estresada?, se preguntó. Puede que lo estuviera sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, porque habían hecho un viaje mágico de muchísimos kilómetros hasta prácticamente las antípodas. Volvió a respirar hondo y a intentar serenarse. Si le ocurría algo, allí había un buen hospital mágico. Un poco mas atemperada, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó junto a Fernando, boca arriba, mirando al techo, tan rígida como su marido. Consiguió dormitar alrededor de una media hora, hasta que su marido se despertó del todo, mas fresco que una lechuga. Ella por su parte se sentía devastada.

- Pues no he dormido mal.- Dijo él de pie, estirando un poco los brazos.- Después del palizón, la verdad es que me encuentro mucho mejor. Tu en cambio estás un poco pálida. ¿No has descansado?

- Fernando...- Empezó ella a hablar.- Estoy un poco preocupada. No me ha salido un hechizo.

- Será por el cambio de hemisferio.- Replicó Fernando rascándose la barbilla.- ¿Has probado a hacer el movimiento de varita justo al revés?

- ¿Cambio de hemisferio? ¿Qué tiene que ver?.- Amaia lo miró con estupefacción.

- Lo decía en uno de los libros de tu madre, que a veces los hechizos no funcionan por el cambio de hemisferio y hay que cambiar los sentidos de los giros. Debe ser algo de la polaridad de la Tierra.- Añadió encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto un segundo?

- Claro.- Fernando se detuvo en mitad de la habitación. Amaia repasó mentalmente los movimientos y ensayó un segundo cómo hacer los giros en el sentido inverso. Le resultaba extraño, pero la necesidad de probarlo era superior. Mirando fijamente a su marido, que estaba en pijama plantado en el centro de la habitación, elevó la mano e invocó el hechizo. Le resultó un tanto extraño hacerlo así, pero para su tranquilidad, inmediatamente sintió el cosquilleo de la magia entre sus dedos.

-Oh. Pues tenías razón.

- No me digas que no lo sabías.- Fernando entornó los ojos, divertido.

- Pues la verdad es que no.

- ¡Amaia! ¡Estaba en los libros que nos prestó tu madre! ¿Cómo es posible que tu, con lo meticulosa que eres para todo, no los hayas leído?

- Bueno...- Amaia se sentía ligeramente molesta consigo misma, porque lo cierto era que no había ojeado ni uno solo de aquellos libros.- ... he estado muy ocupada preparando este viaje.

Fernando se echó a reir.

- Voy a vestirme. Deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta. Y si es posible, tomar algo. Ahora son... las ocho y media de la tarde. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos al cambio de horario.

Pasearon por el barrio mágico. Acabaron cenando en el hotel y cuando regresaron a la habitación no sentían ni pizca de cansancio.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tengo nada de sueño.

- Bueno... a mi se me ocurre que hay algunas cosas que no hemos hecho en esta parte del mundo.- Fernando la tomó por la cintura y le dedicó una mirada pícara. Había sido un día no exento de sobresaltos, pero había concluido bien. Amaia sonrió pensando que, en efecto, podían rematar con cierto broche de oro su primer día en Australia.

**_Continuará..._**


	188. Seis Cruces a ambos lados del Velo

**CAPÍTULO 188**

**SEIS CRUCES A AMBOS LADOS DEL VELO**

* * *

_Aviso: puede herir la susceptibilidad del lector. Como su nombre indica, va de pasar el velo. No suelo tratar la muerte, pero forma parte de la vida._

**I**

**EL CRUCE DE UNA HIJA, LA CRUZ DE UNA MADRE**

_**Valencia, Agosto de 1933…**_

También era mala suerte coger anginas en verano. Y aunque Kata sabía de sobra que con la poción que le habían administrado al día siguiente volvería a estar como una rosa, a sus siete añitos estaba clarísimo que lo importante era que aquella tarde no podría jugar en la calle. Cierto que durante la siesta Sara y ella habían estado jugando a las estampas un buen rato, y que después la abuela Amparo, que aunque no era su abuela de verdad la quería como tal, le había sacado una pila enorme de libros de cuentos preciosísimos con los que habían estado entretenidas otro rato. Pero tras merendar, Sara había salido a la calle porque los amiguitos muggles habían llamado a la puerta para que salieran. Y ella había tenido que quedarse dentro. Porque estaba mala. Kata suspiró mirando con aburrimiento a los lápices de colores encantados. Estaba dudando si ponerse a pintar un rato cuando escuchó la algarabía procedente de la calle. Se levantó de la sillita en la que estaba sentada, una que hacía juego con la mesita en la que Sara y ella se entretenían con los colores y los juegos, y se dirigió hacia la ventana. En el exterior los niños estaban agrupados en una esquina, separados por los adultos. Un enorme camión se había empotrado en el muro de la casa de enfrente.

De repente Kata sintió una ola de magia a sus espaldas. Se giró y no se sorprendió de ver a Sara a su lado. Era la magia infantil, tan natural para ellas que eran niñas brujas con muchas generaciones mágicas detrás. Sara estaba seria y no dijo nada.

- ¿Te has aparecido? – Preguntó Kata, el accidente del exterior completamente olvidado. Sara asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! _¿Duele? – _Continuó preguntando la niña, intrigada. Sara, que seguía muda, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Kata estaba sorprendida del comportamiento tan extraño de Sara, y ya iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando escuchó el revuelo dentro de casa, y el grito desgarrador de su madre adoptiva. No tenía idea de qué había ocurrido, aunque algo le decía que se trataba de algo grave. Iba a agarrar a Sara del brazo para salir corriendo con ella fuera de la habitación, para averiguar qué había pasado, cuando la abuela Amparo entró como una tromba, se agachó junto a ambas y las abrazó fuerte. Después les dijo que debían quedarse allí quietas, esperando. Y a Sara le insistió en que procurara no volver a hacer magia. ¡Como si la magia accidental se pudiera evitar!

Kata se giró para mirar a Sara y ésta, de repente, se echó a llorar.

-¡Sara! – Exclamó Kata corriendo a su lado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- El camión…- Murmuró Sara entre hipidos.- El camión…

Kata insistió un par de veces mas, y aunque Sara balbuceó algo no consiguió entender nada de lo que decía, así que fue hasta el armario, abrió un cajón y le entregó uno de sus pañuelos de hilo fino con una K muy artística bordada. Sara se mantuvo unos instantes con el lienzo en la mano, indecisa, hasta que por fin se lo llevó a la nariz.

Poco después entró Martín, el padre de ambas. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos rojos. Se agachó junto a ambas, pero solo se dirigió a Sara.

-Sara… ¿Qué ha pasado, Sara? – Su voz destilaba tanta tristeza que, sin saber qué había pasado, Kata se sintió tristísima.

- Se le fue el balón al Pepo…- Comenzó Sara a hablar con una voz seria absolutamente impropia de sus casi siete años.- Y Amaya fue tras él. De repente apareció el camión…

La niña no siguió hablando porque sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas otra vez y se abrazó a su padre. Martín la envolvió en sus enormes brazos, y Kata observó cómo cerraba los ojos en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas. Un segundo después, una enorme manaza de Martín la envolvía también a ella.

Fue día de duelo en aquella casa, y mamá parecía un fantasma, pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos. Amaya, la hermana mayor, había muerto. Ni toda su magia había servido para evitar el atropello del camión. Su vida se apagó a los dieciséis años recién cumplidos, de repente, contra el muro de una casa, frente al parachoques niquelado de un transporte de mercancías.

A partir de ese día, no había alegría en la casa. Su madre parecía a punto de quebrarse, su padre también estaba desolado. Y Sara, Sara parecía ida, casi muda todo el tiempo. Era difícil acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Amaya. Tras diez años de criarse como hija única, nada le había hecho mas ilusión que la llegada de sus hermanas. De Sara primero, y cuando tenía tres meses de Kata, que era un bebé de seis meses cuando su madre la rescató de las ruinas en las que habían quedado la vivienda de sus padres, en un lugar remoto de África, tras una explosión mágica. Kata consiguió deducir que había salido con Sara y los niños muggles, que uno especialmente bruto, al que llamaban Pepo, había mandado el balón al otro extremo de la calle y que Amaya había corrido tras él. Y después, lo del camión. Nada mas.

Hasta que tras dos semanas de duelo llegó la abuela Aisone.

Las niñas no podían tener dos abuelas mas dispares: Amparo era baja y ancha, y el pelo que no se había vuelto cano lo tenía totalmente negro, y unos grandes ojos marrón oscuro enmarcados en un rostro redondo. Preguntaba a las niñas qué hacían, con quienes jugaban, a qué se dedicaban los padres de sus amigas… hasta a qué jugaban… y también las advertía de no interrumpir a los mayores ni meter baza en sus conversaciones, y no dar señales de vida cuando estaban entre ellos. Por otra parte, las colmaba de besos, les contaba cuentos por las noches, se preocupaba de que las comidas se guisaran al gusto de ellas, de que fueran aseadas, si estaban tristes y por qué lo estaban.

La abuela Aisone era alta, delgada y con unos ojos de un azul tan pálido que si les daba el sol de frente hasta resultaban desvaídos. También tenía el pelo medio canoso, pero eso no hacía mas que aclarar el efecto que su color original, rubio pajizo, había producido. Ella no daba besos ni abrazos, no contaba cuentos ni se preocupaba sobre si habían jugado con ésta o aquella niña. A menudo les decía el nombre de las cosas primero en su euskera con dialecto roncalés y después en castellano, y sonreía un poco si se acordaban de algo. Su casa estaba caliente, sus sábanas olían a lavanda y tenía un horno de leña donde en las tardes nevadas de invierno era capaz de hornear pan.

Sara prefería estar con la abuela Amparo y Kata con la abuela Aisone. Por eso no le sorprendió que la belagile se la llevara de la mano y, arrodillándose para mirarla fijamente a la cara, le preguntara.

- ¿Tu sabes por qué Sara está tan triste, Katalin?

- Todos estamos tristes.

- Lo se. Pero Sara está muy callada.

- No se…

- ¿Qué pasó el día del accidente, Kataliin? ¿Qué le pasó a Sara?

- Hizo magia.- De repente, Kata se había acordado de algo.- Se _desapareció._

- ¿De dónde?

- No se… se apareció en nuestro cuarto.

Aisone entrecerró los ojos un instante y después sonrió a la niña.

- Muy bien, Kata. Eso es justamente lo que quería saber.

La abuela se irguió, apretó el hombro de la niña con afecto y después se marchó.

* * *

- Tu debes ocuparte de tu mujer.- Dijo Aisone a su hijo en tono serio pero no exento de afecto.- Amparo está destrozada, y lo comprendo. Salid de aquí, este lugar está lleno de recuerdos.

- ¿Ir a Madrid, por ejemplo? – Preguntó Martín pensando en el pequeño piso que tenían allí para cuando había que hacer trámites en el barrio mágico y terminaban demasiado tarde y demasiado cansados para desaparecerse hasta Valencia.

- Puede ser una opción. Pero donde sea, id primero solos. Dejadme a las niñas en el caserío.

- ¿En Vera? Las dos comenzarán su formación mágica en septiembre.

- Pueden comenzar con la ikasle del Akelarre. Al fin y al cabo, la nuestra también es su tradición y su magia, por derecho de nacimiento.

- No se si Amparo estará de acuerdo…

- Mira. Si quiere que estudien aquí, pues bueno está. Pero no pueden seguir aquí. Hay demasiada tristeza. Está todo demasiado en silencio. Tu suegra no deja que hagan un ruido, y lo entiendo. Todos estamos destrozados, hijo. Pero hay que pensar en ellas. Los duelos por Amaya no deben perjudicar a Sara y a Kata.

- Hablaré con Amparo…

Las niñas no supieron de lo que los adultos habían estado acordando hasta que la decisión estuvo tomada. Kata observó cómo empaquetaban sus cosas con cierta expectación, Sara con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella no se quería marchar de Valencia y no quería irse con la abuela Aisone y el abuelo Zacarías, que era enorme de grande y por eso le daba un poco de miedo cuando se reía. Y la abuela Amparo no dijo nada delante de ellas, pero Kata, a escondidas, le oyó comentar a una tía que lamentaba la decisión de su hija.

Sara se durmió durante el viaje en escoba, a la grupa de su padre. Para cuando llegó a Vera tenía los ojos hinchados porque había llorado según volaban lejos de Valencia, y aunque el día era luminoso y el valle una preciosidad, se aferró de la mano de Martín y no se quería soltar. Al poco de despedirse su padre de ellas salió corriendo y solo un rato mas tarde la encontró Graciana, bajo las faldas de una mesa camilla, sentada en el hueco del brasero, llorando quedo.

Aisone se puso de rodillas, exactamente igual que como había hecho días antes con Kata.

- Estabas con tu hermana.- Empezó a hablar.- Tu te desapareciste y ella no fue capaz.

La niña la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos entre verde y miel que a veces le recordaban a Aisone a un gato, y que no tenía idea de quién podrían venir.

- Amaya era cariñosa y alegre. Pero no era tan poderosa como tu.- Explicó Aisone.- Fue un accidente, Sara. Tu hiciste lo máximo que podías hacer: no causarle mas dolor a tu madre.

Aisone no dijo mas. Se levantó, puso la mano en el hombro de la niña y miró el reloj. Mientras Sara sentía cómo un escalofrío le ponía la piel de gallina, la belagile comentó en voz alta que se hacía la hora de la cena, y que no debían demorarse en irse a la cama, tras un viaje tan largo.

* * *

- ¿Alguna vez se pasará este dolor? – Preguntaba aquella noche Amparo a Martín, envuelta en su abrazo y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El mago no fue capaz de articular con palabras su pensamiento, que no era otro que una negativa. En su lugar, la estrechó con mas fuerza.

- Al menos…- Sollozó Amparo temblando.- … al menos las niñas no me estarán viendo llorar cada dos por tres. Tu madre tiene razón.

Martín la apretó mas fuerte, una impotencia enorme incrustada en su corazón.

A muchos kilómetros Sara se había metido en la cama con cierta desidia. No había cenado mucho ni había estado particularmente habladora. Su mente se había negado a procesar toda aquella palabrería que Aisone, por costumbre, duplicaba con ellas. Se negaba a aprender cómo se decía en la lengua de su abuela agua, leche, cuchara o huevos. Y lamentaba muchísimo que se le había quedado que pan era algo parecido a _ogi_. Se tapó hasta la cabeza y bajo las sábanas quiso llorar. Pero ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Notó la manita de Kata tocándole el brazo entre la ropa de cama, y escuchó su voz a través de la tela.

- No estés triste. A Amaya no le gusta.

No le gusta… ¿No le gusta? ¿Nos está viendo? ¿Sabe del dolor que se nos ha clavado en el cuerpo? – Pensó Sara de repente.- ¡Pues entérate bien, Amaya! ¡Por tu culpa nos hemos tenido que venir con la abuela Aisone! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡yo no quiero estar aquí y…!

Y hubiera seguido pensando reproches hacia su hermana si de repente no se hubiera visto deslumbrada por la lámpara. Las ropas de cama habían volado de su cabeza y frente a ella tenía a su abuela, que la miraba fijamente.

- Aquí no hace frío como para que te tapes por encima de las orejas.- Dijo Aisone en tono tranquilo.- Y de las penas, Sara, tampoco te puedes esconder.

Sara tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y en vez de que le sonaran la nariz y le limpiaran la cara con un hechizo increíblemente suave, hubiera querido que la abrazaran y besaran, justo como hacía la abuela Amparo. Pero la abuela Aisone parecía incapaz de dar un beso salvo por compromiso. Y por eso la odiaba. Estaba tan enfadada que no prestó atención al sutil movimiento de varita, ni a las palabras en euskera. Pero no pudo sustraerse al olor penetrante de lavanda y algo mas que le recordaba vagamente al anís. Inspiró profundamente y muy a su pesar se fue sosegando. Y se durmió.

Sara despertó muy entrada la mañana, gracias a un pajarillo que se había posado en el alfeizar a piar como un loco. Había estado soñando con su hermana, que le hablaba. No sabía lo que le había dicho, porque hablaba en la lengua de su abuela. De repente, recordó que Amaya sí había aprendido ese idioma que ella siempre rechazaba. Pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo. Porque sabía que lo que le decía Amaya en sueños era bueno.

* * *

**II**

**EL CRUCE DE UNA ESPOSA, LA CRUZ DE UN MARIDO**

_**Agosto de 2008, vísperas de San Lorenzo…**_

Sara contempló una estrella fugaz que cruzaba el cielo mientras acariciaba su varita de tejo. Santiago y ella habían decidido pasar unas horas a las afueras de Roma, en algún lugar en el que contemplar tranquilamente el cielo. Y tal vez, ver pasar alguna Perseida. El mago había hecho aparecer un par de hamacas, y ambos estaban tumbados en ellas, contemplando el firmamento y sosegando ánimos.

- Necesitaría una varita como la mía…- Dijo Sara de pronto.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Santiago, sin quitar la vista del cielo, interrogó a su mujer.

- Estaba pensando en la maldición Orsini, y en Almudena. Creo que tendría mas posibilidades con una varita mas potente. Como la mía.

- Puede que el tejo combinado con el dragón sea a priori mas poderoso que el abedul y la crin de unicornio. Pero es la combinación que resultó de su primera visita a Silvano. Es su varita, y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

- O quizás si. Se trataría de que una varita mas poderosa le entregara su fidelidad.

- Ya… ¿Y como? ¿Te vas a batir en duelo con tu nieta? Si te dejas ganar, no creo que tu varita la acepte como dueña de buen grado.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma que no sea tan violenta.

- Pues tu me dirás. Yo solo conozco esa para pasar las varitas de manera totalmente efectiva.

- Conozco al menos otra, pero te gustará aún menos.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Por herencia.

- ¡No me gusta nada!

- Ya te lo había anticipado. Pero Santiago, conocemos dos. Puede haber mas. Sería cuestión de encontrar una tercera que no resultara cruenta…

- O dejarla hacer con su propia varita. ¿Por qué desconfías de ella?

- No desconfío. Simple y llanamente, su varita es menos potente.

- No creo que se trate de potencia, sino de encontrar el hechizo adecuado.

- Ya… pero el hechizo adecuado siempre será mas efectivo con una varita mas potente.

- O no…

Sara no continuó hablando del tema con Santiago. Algo le decía que Almudena no haría nada con su varita de abedul. Pero su marido tenía razón. Era solo una corazonada, algo carente de sentido. Al menos de un sentido racional.

* * *

Aquella mañana tuvo otra corazonada. Y antes de que les llegara el aviso de Ana, Sara le recordó a Santiago parte de su charla de unas noches atrás.

- En su momento, me gustaría que Almudena heredara mi varita.

Santiago iba a echarle en cara que volviera a las andadas, pero no pudo hacerlo porque era urgente Desaparecerse.

Un instante antes de Aparecerse tras el Muro Torto que da entrada a la Roma mágica, Sara lo supo. Esperaba que todo se volviera verde, por ello no se sorprendió. No fue doloroso. Simplemente, le pareció que atravesaba una enorme esmeralda. Cuando salió por el otro extremo, se veía en el suelo, boca arriba. Almudena temblaba tras de ella, su atacante estaba reducido y su hijo Jaime, de rodillas junto a su cuerpo, no hacía mas que llorar.

Sara hubiera querido ir a consolarle, pero de repente todo fundió en blanco y vio pasar su vida como una película. Y al final de la misma, un camión. Sara cerró los ojos cuando se iba a producir el impacto, pero no ocurrió nada. Los abrió al sentir una presencia a su lado. Era Amaya. Amaya a sus dieciséis años, que sonreía divertida.

- No solo eres mejor bruja que yo. También eres mas alta.

- O era. Es curioso. Te veo a mi lado y no dejo de ver a Jaime ahí abajo.

- Puedes ver a todo tu alrededor, si quieres.

- ¿Trescientos sesenta grados? Santiago se sentiría fascinado. ¡Mi pobre Santiago! ¿Cómo voy a dejarle tan solo?

- ¿Solo? ¡Están tus hijos! Tus nietos, tus bisnietos… Están Almudena y Stefano… y está… - Amaya extendió una mano y apareció flotando sobre ella una esfera de luz dorada.

- Es… ¿Un alma?

- Un alma. Y hay mas. Son tu familia. Los que aún no han nacido. Oh no, Santiago no va a estar solo hasta que se reúna contigo.

- ¿Y mamá? – De repente, recordó a la madre de ambas.

- Yo le llevaré consuelo.- Otra presencia conocida y añorada la embargó de afecto.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros, una anciana Amparo se abrazaba con fuerza. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas miraba hacia el brillante cielo de Valencia, como si pudiera en él ver algo. O a alguien.

-On, Martín, Martín… Otra vez. Y aunque haya sido como ha sido… no se pasará nunca. Nunca.

* * *

El mismo dolor que sentía un hombre. El compañero. El amigo. El amante. El padre de sus hijos.

- Sara… Sara…- Murmuraba sin soltarle la mano inerte.- Cumpliré tu voluntad. Le daré a Almudena tu varita.- Y roto por dentro, la retiró de los dedos exánimes.

* * *

**III**

**EL CRUCE DE UNA MADRE, LA CRUZ DE UNA HIJA**

_**Bera de Bidasoa, diciembre de 2018…**_

Amaia sintió un ahogo y buscó desesperadamente una silla en la que reposar. Era la primera vez que le ocurría, y aunque sabía que era un síntoma preocupante, no se inquietó. En cierto modo, venía esperándolo desde hacía treinta años. Y en cierto modo, pensó que había tenido suerte.

En los noventa se descubrió que ciertas pociones inhibidoras de pesadillas que se habían popularizado en los setenta entre los Psiquemagi para tratar trastornos del sueño provocados por traumas no eran inocuas. En muchos pacientes se había producido una degeneración precoz progresiva del sistema nervioso, con unos resultados generalmente devastadores. Otros experimentaban un deterioro de los pulmones que los iba dejando poco a poco sin oxígeno. La minoría eran los casos en los que se enroscaba alrededor del corazón. Esos se apagaban.

Durante décadas acudió puntualmente a sus pertinentes revisiones. Con resultados satisfactorios. Hubo una época en la que Lucía se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que llegaban aquellas fechas, pero con el tiempo se aferró a la esperanza de que su madre no sufriera aquellos efectos secundarios. Se apoyaba en un argumento cargado de sentimientos pero tampoco exento de lógica: Amaia había tomado poquísima cantidad de aquellas pociones, en buena medida gracias al férreo control que sobre las mismas ejerció la familia porque en esos momentos lo que se sabía a ciencia cierta era su carácter adictivo. Con Fernando, en cambio, la cosa resultó mas natural.

- Así no tendría que quedarme sola, esperando reunirme contigo por décadas.- Había dicho ella cuando supieron del tema.- Pero lamentaría mucho que tuvieras que afrontar un proceso degenerativo. Los he visto y es, es como una especie de Alzheimer mágico…- Fernando le envolvió las manos entre las suyas y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tragando lágrimas que no quería que asomaran.- Yo te quiero, Amaia. Te quiero y te querré siempre. Sana o enferma. Aunque no pudieras reconocerme, seguirías siendo la chica de la que me enamoré.

Amaia también tragó lágrimas y procuró sonreír para quitar tensión a la situación.

- Bueno. No nos pongamos dramáticos, que no estoy enferma.

Eso había ocurrido muchos años atrás. Había vivido mucho desde entonces: Lucía convertida en Sanadora, y Fer en ingeniero mágico; ambos casados; ambos con niños; bodas y bautizos; algunos que se fueron, sobre todo del lado de Fernando. Y su madre. Sobre todo, la marcha de su madre. Aunque con los años, los Vilamaior habían acabado convencidos de que Sara no se había ido del todo.

Ahora, al parecer, todo indicaba que le llegaba el turno. Debería tener miedo, pero estaba serena cuando Fernando la encontró exhausta, y supo con sólo intercambiar una mirada qué estaba pasando.

- Avisa a Lucía.- Había dicho Amaia. Y Fernando, simplemente, asintió.

-Mamá…- Lucía, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mal contenidas, intentó hacer acopio de aplomo profesional para no echarse a llorar.- Debes ir al hospital y…

- No, Lucía. No pueden hacer nada por mí. Y la verdad es que quiero morirme en mi casa.

Lucía tragó con mucha dificultad. Y se habría echado a llorar desconsoladamente si no hubiera sido porque su padre le echó el brazo por los hombros. Mas tarde lo haría, en brazos de Javier, sin importarle la presencia de su hermano y su cuñada.

Amaia aún duró un par de semanas, cada vez con menos fuerzas. La primera semana podía ir de la cama a un sillón, y del sillón al sofá, pero a partir de la segunda no fue capaz de abandonar el lecho.

Toda su familia prodigó visitas y muestras de afecto mientras Fernando permanecía junto a ella día y noche. Fue una noche, que ella lo miró con afecto y sonrió. Fernando se estremeció porque sabía que no volvería a ver esos hoyuelos. Al menos, a este lado del velo.

- Sabes que solo es un tránsito… como cruzar una cortina…

- Lo se.- Asintió Fernando.- Cuando me toque a mi ¿Me estarás esperando?

- Claro que te estaré esperando, pero Fernando…

- Dime…

- Quiero que los años que no esté contigo seas lo mas feliz posible. ¿Entiendes?

- No me podría enamorar de otra, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

- Prométeme que no cerrarás las puertas a la felicidad.

Fernando le hubiera dicho que poca felicidad esperaba a los setenta y cuatro años. Eso sí, extraordinariamente bien llevados. Porque vivía con una bruja a la que amaba con locura, sobre lo que ellos llamaban un enclave telúrico cargado de magia. Aquella energía dejaba secuelas en todo y en todos, aunque no fueran capaces de canalizar magia. Pero no le dijo nada porque sabía que con ello no haría mas que agotarla un poco mas. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a una promesa que sabía que solo podría cumplir a medias.

Amaia se durmió tranquila, con su mano entre las dos de Fernando. El la veló toda la noche. Por la mañana, temprano, ya no despertó.

Isabel tuvo que conjurar un hechizo sedante sobre su tía, tal y como había sugerido con voz queda tío Stefano. Porque Lucía estaba absolutamente rota.

- Con todo mi poder, con la de gente que he curado…y con ella no he podido hacer nada…- Repetía una y otra vez, obsesionada.

- Con todo tu poder…- Le dijo su padre haciendo de tripas corazón.- tienes la certeza de que está en un sitio mejor. Nosotros, los que no somos mágicos, no tenemos esa certeza, y dudamos y tenemos miedo.

Lucía lo miró perdida mientras el hechizo se distribuía por toda su anatomía mágica.

- Pero duele, papá. Duele muchísimo.

-Ya lo se, hija. Nos duele mucho. Mucho…

Fernando cerró el restaurante por defunción y ya no lo volvió a abrir. Los años que le quedaran quería dedicarlos a sus hijos y nietos, viviendo por temporadas en Huelva y en Milán. Cada vez que algún crío hiciera magia accidental, o uno de sus padres agitara una varita, sentiría de algún modo una conexión con Amaia.

* * *

- Qué triste… si hace ni seis meses, en nuestra boda, estaba tan estupendamente…- Le dijo Isabel aquella noche a Darío, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y se dejaba consolar.

- Una mujer extraordinaria.- Replicó él acongojado.- Hizo mucho bien a mucha gente. Todos la echarán mucho de menos.

Isabel asintió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Sería especialmente duro reincorporarse al trabajo porque en el hospital también estaban de luto por la sanadora que mejor sabía conjurar hechizos de diagnóstico. En algún pasillo, en alguna vieja fotografía en blanco y sepia en la que ya solo dos personas se detendrían de vez en cuando, un sanador enorme, de pelo revuelto y gafas redondas, abrazaba a una medimaga seria de pelo y ojos claros.


	189. Hombre Comida, Mujer Medicina III

**CAPÍTULO 189**

**HOMBRE COMIDA, MUJER MEDICINA III**

- ¡Jaime! ¡La corbata! – El joven mago dio un respingo y consiguió evitar por los pelos meter la punta de su corbata dentro del tazón de café. Aquella mañana se había levantado de buen humor, y ni la importante reunión que tendría en un par de horas en la empresa ni los sobresaltos de su madre iban a apearle de su flamante estado de ánimo. Por eso, después de recoger la prenda con una mano y dejarse caer en la silla, dedicó a su progenitora una de sus mas seductoras sonrisas.

- Que no cunda el pánico, mamá. Está impoluta.

- ¡Por el pelo de un calvo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?

- Venga, mamá. No exageres.

- No exagero. ¡Jaime! ¡Qué vas a meter la manga en la mantequilla! ¡Oh, hijo!

Jaime levantó el brazo un instante antes de que la punta del puño de su flamante camisa de gemelos se pringara de la mantequilla que un instante antes acababa de colocar en el centro de una enorme tostada.

- Si es que me distraes, mamá.

-¡Tendrás caradura!

Jaime iba a replicar, pero se interrumpió con la entrada en la cocina de su sobrino.

- ¡Buenos días! - Saludó Fer sonriente. Iba ya vestido para irse a clase, y era evidente que se había duchado y acicalado. Tenía una raya que parecía trazada con una regla en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y el pelo húmedo perfectamente repeinado. Y desprendía un olorcillo a loción para después del afeitado.

- Buenos días – Replicó Sara con un tono de voz totalmente distinto al que había empleado un instante antes con su hijo. – Trae, anda, yo me encargo de tu ropa.

Y Jaime, con estupor, observó cómo su sobrino le tendía a su madre un montoncillo de ropa bastante bien doblada y después procedía a lavarse las manos en el fregadero.

-¿Es para la plancha? – Preguntó inocentemente cuando el chaval se aposentó a su vera.

-¡Jaime! ¡Por la escoba de Bargota! – Explotó Sara mientras con un golpe de varita abría el portón de la lavadora.

- Es la ropa sucia.- Aclaró Fer en tono bajo a su tío mientras se servía una humeante taza de café y cuatro tostadas.

-¡La ropa sucia! Pero Fer, macho...- Empezó Jaime a decir con un tonillo sarcástico.

- ¿Fer... Qué? – Interrumpió Sara mirando a Jaime con gesto adusto. La ropa de su nieto ya estaba dentro de la lavadora, haciendo compañía a otras prendas familiares.- ¿Le vas a decir que los calcetines se abandonan bajo la cama?

- Pero mamá...

- ¿O los calzoncillos en la esquina tras la puerta del cuarto de baño?

Jaime se sonrojó ligeramente. No podía rebatir que era el sitio donde habitualmente iban a parar los suyos todas las mañanas cuando se metía en la ducha. Cierto que el pobre siempre, siempre, hacía el propósito de recogerlos al salir. Y también el pijama, que solía quedar aparcado colgado malamente del toallero. Y cierto, ciertísimo, que todos, todos los días, se olvidaba malamente. Decidió que era mejor hacer mutis y volver a prestar atención a sus tostadas. Si no se daba prisa, su sobrino arrasaría con todas. Al menos, pensó, mamá no ha usado su cantinela favorita del "no hay peros que valgan".

- ¿Dónde está el abuelo? – Preguntó Fer animoso, totalmente olvidado el hato de ropa y todo el debate que había generado.

- Ya se ha ido al trabajo. Tenía una reunión importante con un cliente, pero estará a la hora de comer.- Contestó Sara volviendo al tono cariñosón.

- Estupendo. Tengo que presentar a fin de mes un trabajo de Estructuras Mágicas y me gustaría mucho que me diera su opinión.

- Seguro que estará encantado.- Añadió su abuela poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.- ¿Quieres que te prepare más tostadas, Fer? El chico negó con la cabeza porque tenía la boca llena.

-¡Yo si! – Replicó Jaime, que veía que se quedaba con un desayuno bastante pobre gracias a tener alojado al sobrino en casa. Sara le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, pensándose si reiterarle que tuviera cuidado en no mancharse, pero finalmente se apiadó. Ya se había metido bastante con su hijo en lo que iba de mañana, así que se limitó a agitar su varita y hacer que un par de rebanadas de pan de molde volaran al interior de la tostadora.

- Tus padres han llegado bien.- Añadió con el mismo tono almibarado volviendo a dirigirse al nieto predilecto.- Tu padre ha puesto un muy muggle telegrama. Dice que el traslador fue estrujante, pero que están bien.

- ¡Qué raro! -. Exclamó Fer tras tras tragar un trozo de tostada.- La magia de desplazamientos no inmuta a papá. ¡Si hasta le hace gracia que le Desaparezcan!

- Los trasladores nos dejan alterados a todos, Fer. Pero tienes razón, tu padre lleva mejor que muchos magos la Desaparición.

* * *

Fer ya se había Desaparecido, camino de sus clases en Barcelona, cuando Jaime dio por concluido su desayuno y subió a lavarse los dientes. Cuando vio en el espejo reflejado su pijama, sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Mientras se cepillaba quiso apartar el pensamiento de la mente, pero terminó por sucumbir. También recogió sus calzoncillos de detrás de la puerta. Y ya en su dormitorio, se agachó para mirar bajo la cama. Tras mascullar un improperio, porque no podía comprender cómo se había ido un calcetín a la esquina mas alejada y profunda, invocó un Accio y lo recuperó.

Sara se hizo la distraída cuando su hijo, que había retornado al piso inferior para despedirse antes de marchar a su trabajo, se inclinó ante la lavadora y depositó su ropa sucia. Puso la mejilla con una media sonrisa para que le diera un beso antes de marcharse, y cuando se Desapareció subió divertida a comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sara sonrió ampliamente desde el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo. Jaime había hecho la cama. Malamente, es cierto. Pero la había hecho. ¡Con lo fácil que era el hechizo! Y los pantalones vaqueros que había llevado por la tarde estaban mas o menos bien puestos en el respaldo de la silla de la mesa de estudio. Sara los tomó y los devolvió al armario, perfectamente colgados. La silla no era el sitio ideal, pero no estaban hechos una bola como venía siendo lo habitual. Al menos, Jaime se había esmerado en colocar bien las perneras.

En cambio, la habitación de Fer estaba impecable. Sara no podía evitarlo. Fer era su ojito derecho. Porque era el único nieto varón, encima casi el último. Solo Almudena era mas joven. Hasta Lucía había nacido unos minutos antes que él. Pero es que Fer se hacía querer. Era un buenazo y un sol. Iba a resultar un excelente estímulo para el descuidado de Jaime. Y contentísima regresó al piso inferior.

* * *

Poco después, Sara tenía a una agotada Lucía medio tumbada en la mesa de la cocina.

- Ha sido una noche HO-RRI-BLE.- Lucía recalcó cada sílaba. – Solo quiero zamparme todo lo que tengas a mano y marcharme a dormir.

Sara sonrió mientras se apresuraba a menear varita para ir haciendo aparecer el bizcocho casero favorito de su nieta, que había preparado la noche anterior, y leche caliente con cacao.

- He visto de todo, abuela. De todo. Escamas, cuernos y hasta una cabeza de dinosaurio.

-¿De dinosaurio?

- Si.- Lucía asintió y se metió un trozo de bizcocho mojado en leche.- De Triceratops. El de los tres cuernos y la especie de gola por detrás de las orejas...

- Ya se como es un triceratops... o mejor dicho, como era. O mas bien, cómo es su esqueleto. Y dime, ¿Cómo es que has visto uno?

- Un chavalín.- Replicó Lucía engullendo talmente como lo había hecho su hermano un rato antes.

- Magia accidental. Me lo estaba figurando.

- ¡Que va! Magia con varita. Un chavalín de nueve años. Al parecer, se apostó con su hermano de once que se convertía en DinoMan.

- ¿DinoMan?

- Digo yo. Porque si no, a ver por qué iba a querer un niño tener apariencia de dinosaurio.

- Vaya. ¡Qué anticuada estoy! Cuando vosotras erais pequeñas en lo que queríais convertiros era en Rapuntzel. Y tu hermano, como mucho, en BatMan. Decía que si a Spiderman le había picado una araña entonces a batman le habría mordido un murciélago… ¡Angelito!

- ¿Rapuntzel? – Repitió Lucía conteniendo la sonrisa ante la ocurrencia infantil de su mellizo.- Si esa a mí me caía mal. Yo nunca he querido...

-Oh, si. Vaya que sí. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de "quiero una melena laaaargaaaaalaaaaaargaaaaaaa a"?

Lucía recapituló un instante y después dejó escapar una risita. Era verdad. Todas habían pasado por la fase de querer largas melenas. Cuando eran pequeñitas y no tenían varitas, a veces cerraban los ojos como si se concentraran mucho para intentar que les creciera el pelo con magia accidental. Con escaso éxito casi siempre porque, que ella pudiera recordar, la única que lo logró una vez fue Almudena, que pasó de lucir dos coletitas pequeñajas a dos coletones. ¡Menudo susto se llevó tía Ana! Mas tarde, ya con varitas, conseguían resultados algo mejores con suerte. Pero solo de un centímetro o dos. Es decir, nada memorable.

- Por cierto, abuela...- Lucía parecía haber revivido con la comida porque tenía otra vez una apariencia mas despierta. – En el hospital he oído un comentario un poco raro.- Cambió de tercio mientras se servía otro buen pedazo de bizcocho.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Sara curiosa.

- Sobre mamá.- Replicó la chica clavando sus ojos claros en el rostro de su abuela.

- ¿Y qué es lo que dicen de tu madre? – Sara había dejado de enredar por su cocina y miraba con atención a su nieta.

- Verás... se produce una vacante en la dirección de Diagnóstico...

- Ya lo se.- Sara dejó escapar un velado suspiro.- Los rumores, al parecer, eran de tipo laboral.

- ... y mucha gente dice que debería ser para mamá.

- Tu madre es una de las subdirectoras. Y perdona que lo diga yo, pero muy merecidamente. Tiene una extraordinaria mano con esos hechizos.

- Sin duda. Todos dicen que es la mejor. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- También he oído que en otras ocasiones no la han querido promocionar.

Sara se tomó un instante para reflexionar sobre qué contestar a aquello que decía su nieta. Bien sabía que era verdad, que Amaia iba un poco por detrás de lo que realmente le correspondería por todo, desde los años de servicio hasta las habilidades personales y la dedicación. Y en su opinión era por un motivo carente de fundamento. Pero también era consciente de que no podía exponer todo lo que pensaba así como así a la hija de la interesada, por muy nieta suya que fuera.

- Bueno... en cualquier empresa un poco grande circulan ese tipo de rumores sobre casi todo el mundo, alguna vez...- Replicó optando por echar el balón fuera.

- Ya... pero la gente se pregunta si mamá va a solicitar la plaza. Y si, en caso de hacerlo, se la darían o no. Especulan. Y la gente interesada, que la hay, se está moviendo.

-¿Y?

- Pues que mamá está en Australia y mientras tanto hay gente intentando ¡Son como buitres!

- Es lo que tiene el sistema del hospital. Es un tanto _funcionarial._ En cualquier caso, Lucía, si lo que te preocupa es que tu madre ande perdiendo el tiempo en Australia, te digo desde ya que no es así.

- Ya se que es importante lo que ha ido a hacer. Ha ido a aprender unas técnicas que nos serán muy útiles, pero ya te he dicho que hay auténticos buitres.

- Tu madre sabe lo que se hace. ¿No has pensado en el mérito que supone irse al otro lado del planeta para aprender esas técnicas?

- Si, claro. Pero será meritorio si le da tiempo a presentar su instancia cuando vuelva.

Sara sonrió. Era curioso ver a Lucía, por primera vez en su vida, preocupada por ese tipo de problemas laborales. No había querido entrar a explicarle las sutilezas que envolvían las razones por las que su madre no promocionaba como debería, pero decidió darle una pizca de información tranquilizadora.

- Te contaré un secreto, pero prométeme que no irás soltándolo por ahí, ni mucho menos por el Hospital.

-¡Abuela! Si es un secreto... ¿Cómo voy a ir contándolo?

- Yo te advierto, Lucía, por si acaso.

- Está bien. No contaré nada, absolutamente nada de lo que me digas. Vamos, que seré una tumba.

- Muy bien. Para tu tranquilidad mas absoluta. Si por casualidad tu madre se demorara en su viaje, me ha dejado toda la documentación para que se la presente cuando se abra el plazo.

Lucía abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Ni se le había pasado por la imaginación que su madre hubiera sido tan previsora. Una sensación extraña la embargó durante un segundo o dos. Si pensaba presentarse, bien podía haberle dejado a ella misma el papeleo. Enseguida desechó la idea. Mucho mejor dejar encargada a la abuela. A ella no se le pasaría y, por otra parte, si le preguntaban en el hospital sobre las intenciones de su madre siempre podría decir que ella estaba totalmente fuera de ese tema. Una media verdad, pero tampoco era exactamente una mentira.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia Fernando se incorporó un tanto y observó a Amaia. Su mujer dormía de lado, girada hacia el borde de la cama, con un brazo tan estirado que la mano casi colgaba. Tenía una respiración pausada y una expresión plácida. Fernando se deleitó unos minutos en contemplarla así, tan dormida. Sabía que en pocas horas le esperaba un día muy ajetreado. Tendría que acudir al hospital mágico de Sydney y presentarse junto con todo su currículum. Les habían advertido que la raíz de aquella magia era aborigen, por lo que tendría que tratar con magos nativos australianos. Un viaje al interior de la isla no era descartable. Toda una aventura. Fernando sintió que el sueño regresaba. Bostezó antes de echar una última mirada a su mujer y volver a recostarse. Toda una aventura, fue su penúltimo pensamiento. El último fue que igual implicaba canguros.


	190. La tía Sisebuta o el asunto del ave de c

**CAPÍTULO 190**

**LA TÍA SISEBUTA O EL ASUNTO DEL AVE DE CORRAL**

**_Junio 2013…._**

Ceci echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera y a continuación descolgó el teléfono. Ya pasaban las dos de la tarde, por lo que sus criaturas debían llevar un tiempo en casa. Y sin colegio por la tarde, que ya era junio.

Mas o menos se fiaba de las dos mayores y de que cumplirían con sus obligaciones académicas. No obstante, no lo hacía solo por Beto, que tenía que tener los deberes listos antes de las cinco y media, hora en la que su padre se _Aparecería_ para llevárselo a jugar al quidditch. Estaba programada en sus genes la necesidad de hacer notar que no renunciaba a sus responsabilidades maternas ni siquiera desde el trabajo. Mientras el teléfono daba tonos al otro lado de la línea y sus vástagos tardaban en coger, como por otra parte era lo habitual, se llevó la mano a los riñones. Desde que nació la menor, en cuanto se acercaba el buen tiempo notaba _algo_, que no era ni una molestia ni un dolor, en esa zona cada vez que le llegaba la ovulación. La matro-medimaga le dijo que no tenía la mas mínima importancia, aunque tampoco le supo explicar por qué le pasaba. Medio suspirando calculó que si no descolgaban al siguiente tono colgaría para volver a insistir, porque de otro modo saltaría el contestador. No hizo falta. Nadia, la bruja cuidadora, ya estaba ahí.

- Han comido los tres mayores...- Le daba el parte con detalle unos instantes después.- Cristina siempre es mas lenta. Isabel y Mencía llevan un rato encerradas en sus guaridas, y Beto acaba de tomar la mochila y también se ha marchado a su cuarto. A hacer los deberes, supongo. ¿Quiere que lo compruebe?

- No, no hace falta. Le daremos un voto de confianza.- Replicó Ceci mientras cierta satisfacción le subía por todo el cuerpo. Beto había sido el mas nervioso de todos, pero conforme se hacía mayor parecía volverse responsable.- Llegaré un poco antes de las cinco, así que no coincido con usted. Hasta mañana entonces, Nadia.

A las cinco menos diez Ceci entraba por el portal y, de camino al ascensor, se topó con una vecina. Una señora de mediana edad con dos hijos ya universitarios, agradable pero un pelín pesada.

- Hace un rato he visto a una de tus hijas camino de la piscina.- La saludó con entusiasmo.

- ¿La piscina? No tenía idea de que ya la teníamos en uso...

- Oh, si. Desde el día uno.

Ceci no supo qué añadir en ese momento. Le parecía un tanto fuera de lugar que alguna se bajara así porque sí a la piscina del bloque a mitad de semana entre exámenes de fin de curso. No tenía idea si era Adolescente Uno o Adolescente Dos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de preguntar a aquella señora. Lo averiguaría en cuestión de minutos.

- Por cierto.- Dijo entonces la vecina.- Me alegro de encontrarte porque quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Tu no oyes de vez en cuando un ruido extraño, como un _CRAC_?

- Un _Crac_? – Ceci puso cara de póquer mientras reflexionaba que la _Aparición_ producía un ruido que se parecía muy mucho a un _Crac_.

- Si. De vez en cuando. Y estoy un poco preocupada. A ver si alguna tubería se está rajando. O peor, ¡Y si es un pilar y tenemos un disgusto!

- Los pilares no se resquebrajan así como así... y dan otras señales, salen grietas en las paredes...- Improvisó para intentar calmar a la vecina.

O mucho se equivocaba o lo que estaba oyendo era el ir y venir mágico de sus familiares. Porque hasta que su madre se quedó tan sorpresivamente embarazada de Alicia, nadie osaba Aparecerse en su salón. Lo hacían en los alrededores y entraban por el portal, subían por el ascensor y llamaban a al puerta, como la gente normal. Pero claro, con Alicia de camino primero y en vivo y en directo después, hubo de transigir. Lo hizo con sus padres como una cosa excepcional pero sin poder evitarlo otros se consideraron igualmente autorizados. Y Almudena y algunas de sus primas no tenían ningún remordimiento de conciencia en hacerlo de vez en cuando. Al menos, todavía solían avisar por teléfono.

- No te preocupes. Los radiadores también hacen ruido...- Añadió ante la constatación de que la vecina no parecía convencida, y a sabiendas de qué hace los ruidos en los sistemas de calefacción.

-No.- La vecina negó con la cabeza.- También los escucho en verano, fuera de la temporada de calefacción...

Ceci ya no sabía qué decir, así que sintió un alivio infinito cuando llegó a su piso y por fin pudo despedirse. Eso sin contar que estaba segura de que la señora en cuestión escucharía precisamente esa tarde por lo menos un par de _Cracs_ de esos. Negó con la cabeza mientras metía la llave dentro de la cerradura deseando que no se le ocurriera pedir una inspección a los arquitectos municipales y recordándose que debía advertir a sus familiares para que procuraran, cuanto menos, restringir la _Aparición_. O hacerlo de la forma menos escandalosa posible. Envueltos en una manta, por ejemplo.

Cuando hizo entrada en su recibidor Pufo corrió a abalanzarse en sus brazos seguido de la menor, que le aferró las piernas con afecto. Eran las cinco y diez. ¡Qué barbaridad, si la vecina la había liado, entre pitos y flautas y _Apariciones_, durante unos veinte minutos! Podía esperar que su padre, que tenía la costumbre de llegar a los sitios con diez minutos de antelación, _Apareciese_ de un momento a otro.

Con el pompón amarillo en una mano y la niña en la otra se metió en el despacho de Alberto, que como siempre que llegaba el fin de curso andaba un tanto de los nervios.

- ¿Le has dado permiso a alguna de nuestras hijas para bajarse a la piscina? –Preguntó tras besarle la mejilla. Alberto se estiró en el sillón y asintió.

- Isabel se ha bajado. Decía que ya había terminado de preparar el examen de mates.

-¡Pero si el agua tiene que estar helada!

- Ceci, tiene quince años. Lo que para ti y para mí es estar al borde de la congelación para ella es agüita templada...

- ¡Que te crees tu eso! Tu hija Isabel es friolera. A ver si se resfría y...

Y no terminó porque tocaron al timbre.

- Va a ser ella, seguro.- Ceci se dio media vuelta y marchó tras dejar a Pufo en el escritorio, no fuera a confundirse y se tratara de un _muggle_. Pero no, tras la puerta estaba una chorreante Babe, envuelta en una toalla y con cierta tiritona.

-¡A quién se le ocurre! – Exclamó Cecilia haciéndola pasar.- ¡Todavía no sube la temperatura lo suficiente para que el agua esté aceptable!

- Pues había gente, mamá.- Replicó Babe conteniendo el castañeteo de dientes y también que la gente en cuestión eran unos vecinos de aproximadamente su edad. No había intercambiado palabra con ellos porque de hecho no habían sido presentados. Pero entre largo y largo había aprovechado para lanzar miraditas furtivas y dejarse ensoñar por lo mono que era éste o aquel. Hubiera deseado aguantar un poco mas, pero ya tenía la piel de gallina.

-¡Corre a quitarte el bañador y a secarte! – Ceci no quería explicaciones medio fundamentadas en esos momentos sino evitar una pulmonía, así que le señaló el camino expedito a su habitación, que Babe se apresuró a recorrer, un poco encogida dentro de la toalla.

Mencía mientras tanto estaba en su dormitorio – ese que solo usaba para estudiar – leyendo con cierta desgana el libro de Transformaciones. En concreto estaba enfrascada en el capítulo dedicado a los animagos. Toda la información era bastante introductoria a la materia y general, como correspondía a jóvenes brujos de catorce años. Por eso quizás se encontraba aburrida.

Pensándolo bien, reflexionaba Mencía, convertirse en bicho no era nada atractivo. En primer lugar, no te convertías en lo que querías sino en lo que salía. Y en segundo lugar, una vez alcanzado el rango de animago siempre era el mismo bicho. No tenía ninguna gracia pensar, por ejemplo, en ser mofeta. O escarabajo pelotero. Ya no te cuento si era mosca cojonera. Porque no ibas siempre a tener la suerte de que te tocara un bicho poderoso, con empaque, de los que impresionan. El rey de la selva por lo menos.

Pero la transformación no dejaba de plantearle algunas curiosidades, asi que ni corta ni perezosa, meneó la varita e invocó algún grimorio viejo.

- Magia de mis antepasados, libros de familia, vengan a mi los hechizos de Animagia…

Y sobre su mesa de estudio se corporeizó un volumen bastante asqueroso.

- Oh, no. Un Libro de Sombras de la tía Sisebuta..- Exclamó desilusionada. Se trataba de una tía tatara tatara abuela que murió soltera, y que tenía fama de que los hechizos siempre le salían regular tirando a mal. Pero el Grimorio tenía muy claro que lo habían convocado a consulta y no se iba a ir sin tentar a la joven bruja con sus contenidos. Así que con un aleteo polvoriento que la hizo toser, se abrió ante sus narices.

- "Ani... ani... magie... revelio ani... – Mencía frunció las cejas. Aquello era incomprensible. Y aburrido. Espera un momento. Había unos dibujos a mano que... Superó la tentación de cerrar el libraco y encendió el flexo para verlo todo bien.

En el salón, con un sonoro _Crac_ que fue premiado con una mirada de reprobación por parte de su primogénita, acababa de aparecerse José Ignacio. Beto, que había escuchado el ruido, como probablemente también medio edificio, salió corriendo ataviado con una curiosa mezcla de prendas: camiseta y pantalones del Real Madrid, zapatillas especiales de quidditch, con sujeciones mágicas para la escoba. Sin mucha convicción, Ceci reconvino a su padre sobre el ruido que hacía al _Aparecerse y Desaparecerse_, y él se comprometió a devolver a Beto haciendo lo propio en un jardín cercano.

Tras la marcha de su padre y de su hijo varón, por la puerta de la calle gracias a Dios, Ceci volvió grupas dispuesta a comprobar que la mayor se había secado, que la segunda hacía deberes y que la tercera no ponía en peligro su integridad. Empezó por Mencía, porque su puerta le pillaba de paso.

- Rev... revelio...- En voz alta Adolescente Número Dos leía con trabajo el libro de sombras de la antepasada de hacía dos siglos.- ¡Jo, ya podía escribir mas claro!- Exclamó indignada justo cuando su madre empujaba la puerta, que no había dejado mas que entornada.

- Revlio animagie.- Acertó justamente a leer en ese preciso momento mientras agitaba la varita con descuido.

Mencía sintió el cosquilleo de la magia vibrando por salir de la varita y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Había invocado algo! De repente la magia salió como un chorro para impactar de lleno... ¡En su madre!

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Preguntó Ceci un segundo después, muy tiesa, mirándola con desconcierto bajo el marco de la puerta. Mencía abrió unos ojos como platos y ya iba a exclamar angustiada que no lo sabía cuando una nubecilla de humo blanco cubrió el cuerpo de su madre. A continuación se escuchó un fuerte _Pop_ y el humo se desvaneció.

-¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁAAAAA! – Gritó Mencía horrorizada.

COC COC COOOOC – Contestó Ceci.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la casa fue el grito agudo de la niña, seguido por los pasos apresurados del resto de la familia.

- ¡Cálmate! – Gritó Alberto al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse a su hija al borde de un estado agudo de shock.- ¿Qué ha pasad...? ¡Una gallina!

-¡No es una gallina! – Soltó Mencía a punto de llorar.- ¡Es mamá!

-¡Dios santo! – Exclamó Alberto. En dos zancadas se plantó junto al animalito y, agachándose, se dirigió al ave.

-¿Ceci?

COC COC COOOC

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Mencía! ¡Finiquita esto inmediatamente!

-_Finite_.- La niña, sin tener ninguna consigo apuntó con la varita a la gallina. Pero no ocurrió nada. Para entonces tanto Babe como Cristina, que llevaba a Pufo en las manos, habían hecho acto de presencia y contemplaban la escena procesando mentalmente la situación.

Pufo fue el primero en reaccionar. Emitió una especie que quejido y, de un saltito, se escondió tras la melenita de la menor, que eligió ese preciso momento para expresar en voz alta sus conclusiones.

- Has cambiado a mamá por una gallina.- Resumió lacónica.

-¡No lo he hecho a posta! – Gritó angustiada la mediana.- ¡Cristina! ¿No puedes tu revertir el hechizo?

- Demasiado para ella. Es muy pequeña.- Intervino Babe medio alucinada. – Inténtalo tu otra vez. Siempre es mas fácil que lo revierta quién lo invocó.

-¡FINITE! ¡FINITE INCANTATEM! ¡FINITE INCANTATEM! ¡NO PUEDO CAMBIARLA! – Chilló Mencía.

- Isabel, coge a la gallina. Digo a mamá... Voy a llamar a vuestra abuela...

Alberto, con mas calma de la esperable dada la situación se dio media en pos del teléfono mientras la mayor asía con cuidado al animal. Enseguida las tres hijas acompañadas de los dos bichos fueron en pos del padre, al que encontraron tecleando frenéticamente el inalámbrico.

Mientras el padre hablaba con la abuela, Babe retiró cuidadosamente una gota de agua procedente de su pelo que acababa de caer sobre el plumaje negro de su madre y contuvo una expresión de horror. La sostenía en brazos con todo el cuidado posible, pero no dejaba de ser una gallina. Una gallina de plumaje negro, como el pelo de su madre, y unos ojos de un tono lechoso tirando a gris. Tenía una cresta pequeña de un rojo brillante y unas patas muy amarillas. Al parecer, tía Almudena sabía algo de ese tipo de transformaciones – a saber por qué razón- y la abuela Ana la iba a avisar a Roma. Babe respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y se preguntó si a su madre le apetecería que le acariciara las plumas. Pero no se atrevió mas que a seguir sosteniéndola.

Al cabo de dos minutos tía Almudena estaba en casa, varita en ristre y una expresión casi divertida.

-¡Sois un peligro! – Soltó tan campante.- Ya lo decía yo cuando erais dos micos. A ver, Mencía. ¿Dónde tienes el grimorio de la tía Sisebuta?

- En mi cuarto...

Almudena se encaminó al cuarto de la sobrina con determinación, encabezando la procesión familiar que cerraba su hermana convertida en gallina en brazos de su hija mayor.

Mientras tía Almudena repasaba el libro de sombras con mirada casi clínica, Babe volvió a preguntarse si debía acariciar las plumas. Ya iba a hacerlo cuando la gallina tuvo una reacción imprevista.

-¡Ay! – Babe abrió los brazos y Ceci echó a volar meneando mucho las alas.

-¿Por qué la has soltado? – Reprochó Alberto que a duras penas contenía los nervios.

- ¡Me ha picado un dedo! ¡Mamá me ha picado un dedo!

- A ver, calma. Que esto empieza a parecer un gallinero.- Almudena intentó apaciguar a la tropa ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su cuñado y sus tres sobrinas.- ¿Dónde se ha ido la gallina... quiero decir, Ceci?

- Ha ido hacia el dormitorio.- Replicó Alberto todavía molesto con Almudena. Pero la bruja no se inmutó y echó a andar con zancadas decididas.

- Vaya... así que estás ahí, Ceci. Encima de la cama...

COC COC COCOCOCOCOCOOOOC COC.- Cacareó la gallina. Estaba sentada sobre el edredón, bastante aplastada, y no parecía querer moverse de allí. Almudena se sentó en el borde cuidadosamente y se puso a hablarle como si fuera una persona. Aunque, realmente, _lo era_.

- A ver, Ceci. He encontrado el grimorio y tengo bastante idea de lo que tengo que hacer para revertir el hechizo, pero no me ayudas ahí sentada.- Almudena extendió la mano para tomar la gallina y recibió otro contundente picotazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ceci! ¡Me has hecho daño!

COOOC COOOOC COCOOCOCCC.

Almudena estaba empezando a enfadarse con su hermana cuando ésta soltó otro cacareo, agitó las alas y, por fin, se puso de pie. Entre las patas brillaba algo.

-¡Dios mío!- Gritó Babe.- ¡Mamá ha puesto un huevo! – Y se aferró a su hermana Mencía, a la que le había entrado un ataque de risa tonta.

Almudena dejó escapar un suspiro, puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el huevo de entre las patas de la gallina.

-Toma Alberto. Es de tu mujer.- Espetó a su cariacontecido cuñado, que se apresuró a tomar el huevo entre las manos con un cuidado exquisito, talmente como si fuera un hijo. – A ver, Ceci. Mejor te pasas al suelo. ¿Te parece?

La gallina la miró torciendo el cuello, como si estuviera pensando que Almudena se merecía otro picotazo. O un buen hechizo de escoceduras en cuanto recuperara su forma humana. Pero la menor no tenía ningún problema con las cuitas que pudiera padecer la gallina, así que la tomó con la mano izquierda y la depositó en el suelo. Después, apuntó con la varita.

- Revertio Invocatio. ¡Desfaz el error!

Se escuchó el segundo Plof de la tarde, la segunda voluta de humo cubrió la gallina… y cuando se disipó Ceci estaba en cuclillas, en el suelo, con pose de gallinácea, mirándolos fijamente.

-¡MENCIA! – Fue lo primero que dijo, conteniendo unas súbitas ganas de rascar el suelo con los pies.- ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

- Yo… yo no quería mamá.

- Te cambió en gallina.- Aclaró Cristina.

- Mira, Ceci. Ahora déjalo, que estoy muy nervioso.- Interrumpió Alberto, que acariciaba el huevo compulsivamente como si fuera un primo de Pufo.

-¡Ah! Trae anda, trae.- Ceci le quitó el huevo antes de encarar a su hermana.- Joder, qué molesto ha sido.

Todos la miraron estupefactos. En parte por lo que había pasado, en parte porque había dicho un taco. Ceci, en cambio, se sintió aliviada.

- ¿Me puedes contar qué ha hecho mi hija, ya que ella parece no ser capaz? – Espetó dispuesta a aclarar las cosas. Almudena sonrió de medio lado y resumió que Mencía había estado leyendo un grimorio de tía Sisebuta, que siempre tuvo fama de desastre con los hechizos. Y que mira por dónde, por error le había lanzado uno que la estrafalaria tía había diseñado para saber en qué se convertiría si conseguía tener éxito en el camino de la Animagia. Vistos los resultados, Almudena pensaba que como mucho habría sido un batracio.

Tras tranquilizar a Ana y tomarse un café con su hermana, sus dos cariacontecidas sobrinas mayores, su tercera sobrina reprochando con la mirada a la mediana y un Alberto un tanto pálido, Almudena se levantó dispuesta a Desaparecerse.

-¡No! – Exclamó Ceci.-¡En casa no, que se me ha quejado una vecina!

-¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Almudena sorprendida.

- Se queja de que oye los ruidos, y tiene miedo de que la casa esté a punto de caerse.

Almudena alzo una ceja, pero finalmente fue sensata y salió por la puerta.

Por la noche, Ceci estaba muy hambrienta y cansada, así que se fue a la cocina. Curiosamente llevaba a sus tres hijas detrás, como si fueran pollitos. Llevaban prácticamente toda la tarde así y empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

Se dispuso a cocinar, para lo cual tomó el huevo, que previamente había dejado Alberto sobre la encimera.

-¡Pero mamá! – Exclamó Babe.- ¡No irás a freir el huevo!

-¿Por qué no?

- Pues... pues porque es tu hijo. Es un hermano.

- Isabel, no digas sandeces. Es un HUE-VO.

- ¡Pero mamá…!

- Te aseguro que dentro no hay pollo. Es un huevo y punto redondo.

-¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura!

- Porque lo estoy.- Y dicho aquello cascó el huevo sin contemplaciones mientras su hija chillaba.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

Una hermosa yema anaranjada flotaba en el centro de la clara, que ya comenzaba a chisporrotear en el aceite.

- Es... un huevo...- Murmuró Babe estupefacta.

- Pues claro... ¿Qué querías que fuera? ¿Un bebé?

- Pero...

-¡Qué asco!- Explotó Mencía de repente.- Nunca seré animaga ¡Qué asco!

- Pues anda que yo...- Comentó Cecilia como si nada, mientras dejaba caer un pellizco de sal sobre la yema.- Si a lo que tiendo es a convertirme en gallina ponedora, anda y que le zurzan a la transformación.

- Pero... – Seguía balbuceando Babe patidifusa.

- Hija, es que estaba ovulando precisamente hoy.- Ceci se apiadó de su adolescente de quince años, que miraba perpleja el huevo que se freía en la sartén.

- Eso es... – Babe alzó la mano derecha y señaló con su largo índice.- ...eso es tu...

- Si hija, si. Me temo que si.

Babe parpadeó un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco quiero ser animaga. ¡Qué horror!

Y dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la cocina con cara de consternación y el estómago un poco revuelto.

Ceci terminó de freir el huevo y lo colocó cuidadosamente en un plato. Verdaderamente le había quedado bien, y se notaba que el huevo era fresquísimo. ¡Recién puesto! Después se fue a buscar a Babe.

- Comprendo perfectamente que te hayas llevado una buena impresión...- Comenzó a decir, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Es horrible, mamá.

- No mujer, no es para tanto. Es solo un huevo.

- No, mamá. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si de verdad hubieras estado embarazada?

Ceci parpadeó sorprendida. Había tenido suficiente con estar un rato convertirá en gallina con sus hijas al borde del ataque de nervios como para andar haciéndose aquellas reflexiones filosófico- anatómico- mágicas.

- La verdad es que no lo se. Nunca he tenido ninguna curiosidad por la Animagia. Será que como no me gustan los bichos, tampoco me he sentido atraída a convertirme en uno de ellos.

- ¿Y que pasa si accidentalmente una embarazada se transforma en animal? ¿Pierde al bebé? – Babe, a diferencia de ella, sí estaba sumida en ese proceso filosófico-anatómico-mágico. Ceci no tenía ningunas ganas de ponerse a pensar en todo aquello. Era tarde, estaba cansada y tenía hambre. De hecho, el huevo se le antojaba la mar de apetitoso. Pero comprendía, como madre que era, que no podía dejar la cosa así, so pena de que Adolescente Número Uno no pegara ojo en toda la noche o lo hiciera sumida en un mar de pesadillas.

- La verdad, hija mía, es que no debe ser nada frecuente porque nunca he oído de nadie a quién le haya ocurrido. Pero si eso te tranquiliza, mañana le preguntamos a una de tus tías sanadoras. Supongo que ellas sabrán contestarte. Anda, vamos a cenar, que tus hermanos y tu padre nos están esperando.

Babe la miró fijamente y Ceci, que la veía todavía un tanto cariacontecida, extendió la mano y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. La chica se ablandó y se abrazó a ella.

- ¡Qué cosas te pasan, mami! De vez en cuando de verdad que te pasa cada cosa...

Ceci sonrió y le besó la sien.

- Bueno. A todo el mundo de vez en cuando le pasan cosas. Aunque seguro que ninguna madre de tus compis del cole ha sido gallina.

Babe sonrió algo mas animada mientras las dos echaban a andar hacia el comedor.

- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que tu tía María convirtió a papá en conejo?

-¡Conejo! No, no me lo has contado. ¡Pobre papá!

- Y tanto. Estuvo un rato correteando por casa de los abuelos sin que nadie se percatara. María se había largado y yo me había quedado dormida tumbada sobre mi cama. Y no había nadie mas.

- Pero... ¿No decías que la abuela no dejaba que estuvieras a solas con papá?

- Si. Pero en principio estaba tu tía.. verás. Fue una vez que...

Ceci tuvo que repetir la historia de la transformación de Alberto ante su prole en pleno, que reclamaban saber al mismo nivel que la hermana mayor. Incluso el protagonista añadió pinceladas desconocidas sobre la experiencia.

-¡Qué bonito, en cualquier caso! – Remató Ceci.- Papá convertido en conejo y yo en gallina. Dos bichos de corral. Y encima, de los que se caracterizan precisamente por procrear en abundancia. Será por eso que os tenemos a vosotros cuatro.

Acabaron todos riendo y Babe no prestó mucha atención al plato del huevo frito hasta que su madre no lo había dejado limpio. Entonces se repitió internamente que era solo un huevo. Y que mala médico sería en el futuro si confundía un huevo de gallina con un embrión. Respiró hondo y decidió que había tenido su punto cómico y que la versión ave de corral de su madre realmente se parecía, aunque no le apetecía mucho volver a verla.


	191. Planetarium

**CAPÍTULO 191**

**_PLANETARIUM_**

_**Madrid, viernes 13 de febrero de 1998...**_

Ana echó un vistazo al reloj antes de remover otro poco la sopa que estaba preparando. Sonrió para sí al pensar, por enésima vez aquella tarde y como en otras muchas tardes frías de invierno vividas, que en eso José Ignacio no era como Mafalda. ¡Ah, Mafalda! Se reía a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de Mafalda y compañía todos los días, porque una compañera suya del periódico tenía un calendario de esos con una viñeta diaria. De Mafalda, por supuesto.

Contuvo un suspiro. La posición de los astros en la última semana había obligado a José Ignacio a trabajar horas y horas en el laboratorio de pociones. De hecho, ese viernes sería el primero en cuatro días en que pudiera llegar a cenar a una hora decente y dormir hasta tarde. Por eso, y porque hacía un frío tremendo, le estaba haciendo sopa. La sopa que a él le gustaba. Con un buen caldo de verduras, una hoja de laurel, un tomate triturado, un diente de ajo, un chorrito de aceite de oliva y un huevo escalfado. Además de las letritas de pasta, claro. Su cena favorita en invierno. En algunas cosas, su marido siempre sería un poco niño, meditó mientras vertía el puñado de diminutas pastas en el caldo hirviente.

Todavía quedaban unos minutos de cocción, así que Ana tomó el inalámbrico de la encimera y tecleó el número de Ceci. En cualquier momento su hija mayor podía ponerse de parto, aunque de momento no había ninguna señal. De hecho, la madre en ciernes se había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en el Ministerio. Tras la pregunta de rigor habida cuenta de las fechas, Ana estuvo hablando de cosas insustanciales con su primogénita. Que si había tenido muchos follones en el Ministerio; que si Almudena había salido a cenar con su prima Lucía y unos amigos mágicos; que si hacía mucho frío en Madrid… y no, papá todavía no había llegado a casa. Pero estaba a punto, que Ana volvió a mirar el reloj antes de articular una despedida un poco precipitada.

La sopa ya había hervido lo suficiente, así que apagó el fuego y se dirigió al salón. No tuvo que esperar ni medio minuto para escuchar el Plof. José Ignacio llevaba las solapas del grueso abrigo de paño alzadas y la bufanda bien enrollada en torno al cuello. Y aún así traía las narices coloradas y andaba un tanto encogido. La ola de frío también había alcanzado la mas templada Valencia.

Ana le besó la mejilla y él le devolvió una sonrisa tierna a pesar de la extenuación, para a continuación pasar al recibidor y colgar el abrigo en una percha del armario, la bufanda cuidadosamente doblada fue depositada en una balda y la cartera de mano fue a parar al suelo del mueble.

- Te he hecho sopa. –Dijo Ana.- La que a ti te gusta.

- Me vendrá estupendo.- Contestó él.- Vengo reventado.

- Han sido muchas horas.

- Había que aprovechar la conjunción estelar.

- Ya lo se. Pero eso no quita que haya sido mucho tiempo de trabajo prácticamente ininterrumpido. ¿No te apetece darte una ducha caliente?

- Creo que si. ¿Alguna novedad?

- Por parte de Ceci, ninguna.

- ¿Y Almudena? ¿No está en casa?

- No. Ha salido a cenar por Pamplona con Lucia y unos amigos.

-¡Madre mía! Allí sí que tiene que hacer frío.

- Mientras no amanezca mañana con catarro…

José Ignacio asintió con la cabeza. Hablando, habían llegado hasta la puerta del baño.

- Voy a poner la mesa.- Susurró Ana girando sobre sus talones.- Dúchate tranquilamente.

El asintió y empezó a desvestirse con parsimonia mientras ella se perdía por el pasillo, camino de la cocina. Si, una buena ducha resultaría muy reconfortante. Y el lunes, descansado, volvería a hablar con Amparo sobre el tema de preparar a algún ayudante.

Tras ducharse, José Ignacio se puso un pijama limpio y se enfundó un batín y zapatillas, y mucho más cómodo cenó con ganas aquella sopa tan rica bajo la atenta mirada de Ana que a su vez hacía lo propio.

-Y a ti ¿Qué tal te ha ido, porque solo hablamos de mi? – Preguntó cuando ya había engullido la mitad del plato.

- Como siempre. Nada destacable.

- Destacable sí. Esta sopa te ha salido fantástica. – Señaló José Ignacio tras haber dejado el plato limpio.

Ana sonrió divertida ante semejante comentario y le acarició los nudillos antes de enviar a la cocina los platos y cubiertos de una sacudida de varita.

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Estaba hecha con amor.

- Eso ya lo se. ¡Ay, Ana! ¡Estoy machacado! Creo que me voy a ir a la cama ya mismo.

- No me extraña. Anda, ve.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? ¿Tienes que trabajar por la noche?

- No. Lo que tarde en encargarme de todo esto.

- De acuerdo.

José Ignacio se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó de regreso al baño para lavarse los dientes. Estaba muy, muy cansado. Pero si había tenido tanto trabajo se debía al cielo. Y el cielo estaba precioso. Así que, antes de meterse en la cama, abrió cuidadosamente un armarito y extrajo un artefacto que a continuación colocó cuidadosamente sobre su mesilla.

Lo primero que había que conjurar era un efecto de bóveda esférica, para que los planos rectos y las esquinas del techo y la pared no desvirtuaran la visión. Afortunadamente, aquel hechizo se lo había enseñado su entonces tío y después suegro Santiago, cuando apenas era un niño. Una vez invocado el encantamiento, José Ignacio se tumbó sobre la cama unos segundos, sin quitarse el batín siquiera, para comprobar que había logrado lo que perseguía. Satisfecho, se levantó otra vez para retirarse la prenda y, por fin, meterse en la cama. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a Ana, pero estaba seguro de que ella no tardaría.

Pasó un lapso de tiempo breve, el suficiente para que ella, a golpe de varita, dejara recogidos salón y cocina. Cuando se llegó hasta el dormitorio y contempló el panorama no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra. Se limitó a intercambiar una mirada con José Ignacio para después posar los ojos en el artefacto que reposaba sobre la mesilla durante unos instantes mágicos y después proceder con serenidad a ponerse un pijama camisero, de seda, en tono rosa palo.

Era un Planetarium. Pero no uno cualquiera. Se trataba de un delicado y caro objeto mágico que el abuelo paterno de su marido le regaló cuando éste cumplió los ocho años, en vista de la fascinación que ya mostraba por la Astronomía.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.- Le había espetado la versión infantil de su marido, que ya entonces comenzaba a destacar también por alto, mientras la miraba amenazadoramente con aquellos ojos grises suyos que relampagueaban por debajo del flequillo oscuro. Ana ni le había replicado. ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir a ella siquiera rozar semejante maravilla con la yema de un dedo? Porque el Planetarium era, simple y llanamente, un objeto para dejar a cualquiera boquiabierto.

La admiración que generó en Ana fue tal que podría pasarse las horas contemplándolo muy quieta, absolutamente inmóvil, casi sin pestañear, como si se tratara de la mas espléndida y completa casita de muñecas de estilo inglés y tres pisos repletos de diminutos muebles y objetos, otra de sus fascinaciones de infancia.

Y no era para menos. Constaba el Planetarium de un soporte que alzaba un aro dorado adornado con dibujos sufitas grabados alusivos a los signos del Zodíaco. Sobre el mismo podía colocarse media esfera celeste bellamente labrada, de un delicado material traslúcido, ya fuera la correspondiente al hemisferio boreal o al austral. Completaba el diseño un mecanismo mágico en la base que, a la invocación del pequeño mago, proyectaba luz bajo la esfera haciendo que ésta, a su vez, cubriera el techo de la habitación con una reproducción del cielo que el joven aprendiz de astrónomo podía hacer variar según cambiaba el propio cielo con el correr de las estaciones.

Fue Santiago el que terminó de perfeccionar el Planetarium inventando un hechizo que podría conjurar un niño y que hacía el efecto abovedado del cielo real, y el pequeño José Ignacio se lo agradeció infinito.

Pasó muchas horas, bien solo, bien con su hermano, bien con sus primas incluido el incordio con trenzas que era Ana, con la persiana bajada, la puerta cerrada y tumbados en alfombras, imaginando que estaban de acampada, aprendiendo las estrellas, las constelaciones y los secretos mágicos de los cielos.

Era un objeto delicado, pero tan bello que ninguno osó jamás tratarlo de otra forma que no implicara un exquisito cuidado. Incluso la pequeña Ana. Así, aquel objeto maravilloso a medio camino entre una preciada obra de arte mágica y un juguete, sobrevivió intacto la infancia de su propietario, fue una posesión preciada durante su juventud y, ya en la madurez, además de inspirar un recuerdo cariñoso del abuelo ya ausente amenizó las oscuras tardes de invierno de sus hijas o los ratos mas bajos de una pequeña Almudena, tan frecuentemente enferma.

Pero ahora, con las hijas ya adultas y a punto de convertirse en abuelos, el Planetarium era un objeto solo para ellos, para contemplar plácidamente desde la cama cómo eran los cielos ocultos por las luces de la gran ciudad, las nubes o incluso la contaminación.

Como aquella noche.

Ana se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se tumbó junto a él, boca arriba, mirando al techo fascinada. Las manos de ambos se encontraron solas y se entrelazaron con ternura, transmitiendo la infinitud de un sentimiento tan profundo como la realidad del espacio estelar que contemplaban.

- Verdaderamente… está especial.- Susurró Ana al cabo de uno instantes.

- Absolutamente precioso. Una extraordinaria disposición….

- … que se produce una vez cada diez años…

-… eso es. Sus efectos en las pociones espagyritas son extraordinarios.

- Por eso, esta maravilla te obliga a trabajar tanto.

- Es solo una vez cada década. Y para la próxima espero tener un ayudante debidamente preparado… pero mira…

José Ignacio extendió la mano izquierda con suavidad y la proyección celeste se transformó. Las constelaciones adquirieron bellos contornos que reproducían las figuras que los Antiguos vieron en ellas: el gigante Orión con maza y escudo, y una espada colgando del refulgente cinturón; la reina Casiopea sentada en su trono; su hija Andrómeda, con las manos alzadas y encadenadas; las dos Osas, el largo e intimidante Dragón… la valiente e intrépida nave de los Argonautas… y la favorita de Ana: el bello cisne de cuello largo que agitó las alas y emprendió un lento vuelo por el techo.

¡Cuántas historias habían inventado de niños simplemente fijando la vista en aquella proyección del cielo! Ambos pensaron a la vez que la niña que les venía a su hija mayor y su marido también contemplaría, si el Creador así lo quería, un techo de escayola convertido en la mas fascinante de las proyecciones imax que cualquiera hubiera podido jamás imaginar. Además de aprender astronomía.

- Nunca me cansaré de admirar semejante belleza.- Susurró Ana cuando el cisne retornó a su punto exacto y de nuevo quedó inmóvil.

- Esta noche está especial… y mañana también lo estará, aunque el sol no nos lo permita ver con su luminosidad… Y es día trece. Para un verdadero espagyrita un día trece es muy, muy mágico, aunque la mayoría de los mortales, mágicos o no, se crean esa superchería de que es una cifra gafe….

-¡A mi me lo vas a decir!

José Ignacio sonrió en la penumbra y le acarició la cara interna de la muñeca con un dedo. Las cifras tienen magia, todas, aunque algunas mas que otras. Y el trece era muy especial para semejante Hacedor de Pociones. Tan especial que insistió en celebrar su matrimonio un día como tal.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque no tenga idea de astrología estoy seguro de que nacer bajo este cielo tiene que ser bueno. Aunque sea un día catorce.

Ana le apretó la mano asida un instante y después dejó escapar una risita.

- Y veo por dónde vas. Pero los bebés nacen cuando tienen que nacer…

- Ya lo se. Pero no estaría mal… además… catorce de febrero.

- El día de San Valentín. Muy romántico para tu hija, pasárselo de parto…- Bromeó Ana, aunque lo hizo con muy poco convencimiento. Ella también había sentido un escalofrío un poco mágico. Esperó la réplica de José Ignacio pero ésta no llegó. Al cabo de unos instantes escuchó la respiración pausada, rítmica, profunda. Aún aguardó unos minutos para estar segura de que él había afianzado el sueño y poder levantarse con mucho cuidado para desactivar los hechizos y devolver con infinito cuidado el Planetarium a su armarito, y después volver a la cama. Junto a él.

Ana cerró los ojos y su mente contempló de nuevo el hermoso y galano cisne recorriendo majestuoso el techo de su dormitorio, antes de caer en un sueño profundo y plácido, solamente interrumpido ligeramente por la llegada de Almudena, hacia las dos de la mañana, algo para lo que cualquier madre parecía automáticamente programada. Ambos dormirían toda la noche y hasta bien entrada la mañana. Cuando abrieron los ojos al ritmo marcado por el estridente timbre del teléfono ya sabían que descolgar les traería la noticia de una nueva vida.


	192. El Accidente (I)

**CAPÍTULO 192**

**EL ACCIDENTE (I)**

* * *

**_Noviembre, 2013. Domicilio madrileño de los Fernández de Lama…_**

Cecilia se hallaba sentada en el suelo de su cuarto de estar, con las piernas cruzadas y concentrada en multitud de tarjetas cuadradas, todas vueltas del revés y todas igualitas. Frente a ella, ataviada con el chándal del cole, las piernas igualmente cruzadas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y cara de suma concentración, se encontraba su benjamina.

Ceci extendió la mano y levantó una tarjeta al tiempo que Cristina pegaba un saltito.

-¡Es la ovejita! ¡Una de mis favoritas! ¡Venga mami! ¡Escoge otra carta!

Ceci entrecerró los ojos y se la quedó mirando un instante.

- Cristina…- Empezó a decir con calma.- Estás sentada encima de una tarjeta.

La niña levantó las rodillas sin mover ni un milímetro su traserillo, miró a izquierda y derecha y negó con la cabecilla.

- Levántate.

Cristina se deslizó sentada unos metros hasta aproximarse al borde del sofá y después se levantó.

-¿Lo ves mami? ¡No hay nada!

-Ya… ¿Y si miramos debajo del sofá?

La niña la miró un segundo, Ceci sintió un ligero escalofrío y a continuación su benjamina se dobló como si fuera de goma y miró debajo del mueble.

-¡No hay nada!

- Porque ahora la has mandado debajo de la mesa…-Ceci extendió el brazo y al tanteo encontró debajo de la mesita de centro un cartoncillo cuadrado que extrajo con una risita. – Y esto ¿Qué es?

-Jooooo ¡Mami!

La niña estaba dando saltitos protestones y ya iba casi a poner cara de puchero.

- Mira…- Terció Ceci.- Si quieres te la cambio por otra pareja que no te guste.

Cristina se calmó de inmediato y se puso a rebuscar entre las parejas del juego que ya había conseguido para seleccionar una que no fuera de sus favoritas mientras Ceci pensaba que se estaba haciendo vieja. Porque a ver cuándo ella hubiera tenido esas contemplaciones jugando a las parejas con las dos mayores. Incluso con Beto, que andaba tirado en el suelo unos metros mas allá, enfrascado con la consola.

Había aceptado sentarse en el suelo vestida con un pantalón de chándal de Mencía que conoció tiempos mejores y una sudadera de Babe que se había dado de sí por los puños de las mangas, entre otras cosas para dedicar atención a su hija menor, que solía quedar postergada con los dimes y diretes de sus tres hermanos mayores. Y de paso comprobar si la criatura, entre sus habilidades mágicas, contaba con dotes adivinatorias.

Pero no parecían ir por ahí los tiros. Cristina memorizaba como cualquier crío de su edad, lo que quería decir mucho mejor y mas rápido que su madre, aunque ésta tenía algunos trucos aprendidos de mucho jugar.

De repente, la cría se levantó de golpe y se puso a dar saltitos.

-¡Tengo que hacer pis!

- Pues corre al baño.

-¡No toques nada! ¡Eh mami!

-No, no pienso tocar nada.

Cristina salió corriendo por la puerta y al cabo de pocos segundos se escuchó su grito estridente.

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ceci se levantó del suelo intentando recordar cuándo dejó de ser tan flexible como sus niños y echó a andar hacia la fuente de gritos.

-¡Mencía está metida en nuestro baño!

Efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto y a través de la puerta se oían ruidos varios: música a todo volumen y el secador a todo trapo. Ceci dio golpecitos en la puerta una vez sin obtener nada en respuesta. Otra vez y se oyó una contestación aguda.

-¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee paaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaasssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Que no eres hija única! ¡Tu hermana necesita entrar!

-Pues ahora no puedo. ¡Me estoy secando el pelo!

-¡Maaamiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ceci observó a su pequeña saltimbanqui y se temió que acabara haciendo un charco delante de la puerta del baño.

-Ve a mi baño, corre.

Cristina dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Pero la pobre fue superada a la mitad de distancia hacia la meta por Beto, que corría mas que ella con las manos en la cinturilla del pantalón.

En ese momento se produjeron varios hechos. Cristina gritó, Beto aceleró y Ceci sacó su varita.

_¡SWIP!_

El hechizo producía un ruidillo que a Ceci siempre le recordaba algo viscoso desplazándose por una superficie resbaladiza.

-¡MAMÁ!

Beto flotaba ligeramente en el aire moviendo las piernas a toda velocidad. Pero solo avanzaba unos pocos y desesperantes centímetros con cada zancada mientras su hermanita se alejaba a toda velocidad. Almudena siempre había dicho que la sensación de ese hechizo era como la de intentar correr en una piscina llena de agua. Viendo a Beto moviendo las piernas tan deprisa podría pensarse que tenía razón su tía.

- Cristina estaba antes, Beto. Tendrás que hacer cola o marchar al baño de la cocina.- Sentenció Ceci.

- ¡AIIIINS! – Beto protestó poniendo cara de malas pulgas. De un tiempo a esta parte iba mostrando algo mas de genio, normal teniendo en cuenta que ya había cumplido los once años. Pero como seguía siendo un buen niño, y además tenía mucha urgencia, cedió enseguida.

- Vale mami, vale. ¡Pero suéltame!

- Finite.- Susurró Ceci con pocas ganas. El niño quedó libre para correr a toda velocidad mientras ella seguía el rastro de la menor, no fuera a ser que la tuviera que ayudar.

* * *

En todo aquel tiempo y a pesar de la escandalera Adolescente Número Uno no había dado la menor señal de vida. Ceci supuso que estaría haciendo deberes pero no quiso meter la cabeza en la habitación para comprobarlo.

Babe, no obstante, había escuchado el jaleo y decidido no asomar cabeza. Ya iba conociendo de memoria aquellos procesos domésticos y en esos momentos quería aislarse para seguir leyendo su Manual de Pociones.

-"Aceite de Aparicio" – leyó en voz baja.- Inventada en el siglo XVI por el mago Aparicio de Zubia, es muy útil para curar heridas recientes y evitar que se infecten. En su momento los ingredientes eran tan caros que dio lugar a una frase hecha que ha sido muy popular hasta hace poco: «Caro como aceite de Aparicio».- Babe puso los ojos en blanco pensando que no había oído dicha frasecita en su vida y continuó leyendo cuidadosamente los ingredientes.

- «250 gramos de aceite de oliva virgen; un puñado de sumidades floridas de romero; otro puñado de sumidades floridas de hipérico; 550 gramos de ruda; Se cuece lentamente durante tres días en un paraje caliente y después se añaden 180 gramos de lombrices de tierra» .

Al llegar a ese punto Babe no pudo evitar poner morros de asco y dejar escapar un leve ¡PUAG! Antes de continuar.

- «Se cuece hasta que se consume la humedad, se cuela y se disuelve en 560 gramos de trementina nueva; una cucharada de moca de resina de enebro en polvo; 60 gramos de incienso en polvo; 30 gramos de almáciga en polvo. Después se vuelve a colar y se guarda.»

Babe frunció el ceño y pensó cómo sería el aspecto y el olor de semejante mejunje. Aunque igual, entre el romero y la trementina, la cosa no era muy horrible.

**_Albufera de Valencia. Sede de Moltó S.L._**

Normalmente la que llevaba los temas de Personal era su hermana. Sin embargo María Ferré tenía muchas habilidades adivinatorias, y aunque de nada le hubieran servido con los datos de mercados que solía manejar, le hacían pasar buenos ratos en reuniones de adivinos, unos encuentros que se celebraban en medio de grandes dosis de parafernalia y mucha alharaca de misterio. Aquella tarde no sabía bien si era simple lógica o algo de magia andaba también involucrada. De la adivinatoria, que era rebelde, cambiante y arbolaria.

Por eso miraba y remiraba las noticias vespertinas en la pantalla del ordenador. Por supuesto, no cualquiera podía acceder a aquellos contenidos. Y de hacerlo, seguramente pensarían que se trataba de una panda de chiflados wiccan o fans de alguna saga de libros de niños magos.

Al parecer, los descargadores de la principal empresa de transportes del mundo mágico andaban en huelga.

María no terminaba de verle el sentido a hacer una huelga mágica, porque al fin y al cabo, aunque su economía estuviera ligada a la sociedad muggle por la moneda y por un nivel de intercambios muy por encima de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, afortunadamente era mas estable y asentada.

Pero ahí estaban. La pantalla mostraba un video de aquella gente protestando delante de la sede de la empresa, en un remoto lugar de La Mancha, y al correspondiente líder sindical enumerando sus reivindicaciones, que María ya se conocía de memoria porque había visto el vídeo tres veces.

Iba a considerar algún tipo de Mancia para dilucidar el por qué de aquella atracción fatal cuando se abrió un cuadrito en la pantalla que anunciaba un avance de última hora. María entrecerró los ojos, se subió las gafas que usaba para leer, porque como unos cuantos en la familia había heredado el astigmatismo de su abuela y subió el volumen.

_«Los manifestantes se negaron a introducir los contenedores en los almacenes, gesto que fue increpado duramente por los trabajadores de Puerto Mágico de Bilbao, que llegaron a amenazarles varita en ristre, como se ve claramente en las imágenes. Los transportistas se sintieron coaccionados y acabaron terminando el trabajo. El Sindicato de Descargadores ya ha manifestado que tomará medidas legales contra la empresa propietaria de Puerto Mágico de Bilbao» - _Decía una voz en off.

Entonces la imagen pasaba a un brujo entrado en años, vestido con el típico mono azul, que hablaba muy airado.

- _«Grupo Vallejo ha atentado gravemente contra los derechos de los trabajadores. Exigimos que la Justicia Mágica actúe rápidamente y con contundencia, y no pararemos hasta que así sea porque esta actitud es inadmisible e intolerable.»_

_«La empresa no parece manifestar conformidad con las palabras del líder sindical.»_ - Añadió la reportera, esta vez mostrándose micrófono en ristre en la pantalla.- «_En rueda de prensa, doña Julia García, directora gerente y esposa del propietario del grupo , Ricardo Vallejo, se ha mostrado contundente contra los manifestantes.»_

_«Respetamos profundamente el derecho a la huelga.»_ - María ladeó la cabeza al ver a la que fue compañera en Moltó unos pocos años.- _«Pero se trata de un conflicto de los trabajadores con su empresa. El cargamento ya estaba íntegramente en las dependencias del Puerto, por lo que consideramos que se trata de negarse a terminar de cumplir las condiciones de una entrega pactada con nosotros. Acataremos las decisiones judiciales, si es que llegamos a sede judicial, pero no estamos dispuestos a asumir un conflicto que no es nuestro»_

María abrió la boca un instante, perpleja. ¡Vaya cómo se las gastaba Julia! Claro que con todo el grupo de su marido detrás, bien podía ponerse chula.

Las imágenes no habían mostrado ninguna invocación, así que probablemente los empleados de Vallejo se habían limitado a amenazar con caras de mala leche. Probablemente la cosa quedara en algún acuerdo entre ambas empresas, que por supuesto no afectaría a los trabajadores.

María respiró hondo y se levantó de su sillón. Abandonó el despacho para dirigirse al contiguo, ocupado por su hermana menor.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó la mayor de las Moltó al ver que su hermana no estaba sola.

- Claro. Yo ya me iba en realidad.- Su tío José Ignacio alzó toda su envergadura de la silla frente a la mesa de su hermana en la que había estado sentado y sonrió. Iba vestido con un mono especial protector hecho de piel de dragón que incluía capucha, una máscara que llevaba caída sobre el pecho y unas gafas protectoras que lucían sobre su cabeza como una especie de diadema transparente.

- Le digo al chico que venga a hablar contigo mañana, entonces.- Recalcó José Ignacio como si necesitase asegurarse de las condiciones de un pacto.

- Vale, vale. Espero que sepáis lo que hacéis.

- Ya te he dicho que lo hemos analizado mucho Aguirre y yo. Si tu madre tiene algo que decir…

- Ya... bueno. Pues mira, que venga por la tarde, que así se lo comento a mi madre.

- Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

* * *

- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó María curiosa una vez su tío había desaparecido tras la puerta.

- Hablábamos de la formación de un pocionista.

- Ah, vale. Oye, yo venía porque hoy recibimos un cargamento de plantones mágicos.- María no iba a perder tiempo en los planes formativos del personal. Aunque fueran una materia importante, en la que invertían mucho dinero que a veces no recuperaban porque el beneficiado en cuestión abandonaba la empresa inmediatamente después de recibir la formación, pero era necesario. Y la mayoría de las veces, la gente se quedaba.

- Cierto.- Asintió Amparo no dejando entrever que había captado la indiferencia de su hermana ante el otro asunto.- Heliodoro lleva toda la tarde revolucionando los invernaderos.

- Pues que no se vaya hasta que todo esté en su sitio. Han dicho en las noticias que los transportistas andan a la gresca y le organizaron la sentada a los del Puerto de Bilbao. No me extrañaría que por aquí vinieran con esas mismas ideas.

-Puerto de Bilbao es una empresa infinitamente mas importante que la nuestra.

- Ya, pero nunca se sabe…

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
